


All the Young Dudes

by dnimreven



Series: All the Young Dudes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, wolfstar, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 189
Words: 497,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: ОЧЕНЬ ДЛИННАЯ работа об эре Мародеров в Хогвартсе ( и позже) от лица Римуса Люпина - отклонение от канона в том, что отец Римуса умер, и его воспитывали в приюте. Во всем остальном - СОГЛАСНО КАНОНУ1971-1995 годыПлейлист на Spotify от автора: https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kgПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ двух номинаций по Мародерам в 2018 году:- Лучшее описание Римуса- Лучшее описание ДжеймсаНоминация по Мародерам 2017 года:- Лучшая работа в процессе
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the Young Dudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089758
Comments: 409
Kudos: 332





	1. Лето, 1971 год: приют Святого Эдмунда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



Суббота, 7-ое августа, 1971 год.

Он проснулся в темноте. В таком раннем августе в комнате, в которой его запирали, было слишком душно. Хотя, наверное, у него просто был жар. У него всегда поднималась температура на следующее утро. Раньше его запирали в комнате с окном, но несколько месяцев назад он умудрился разбить его, и только благодаря железной решетке ему не удалось сбежать. Он слышал, как они говорили о том, чтобы начать его связывать, когда он станет взрослее. Он старался не думать об этом.

Он помнил чувство голода. Оно было таким сильным, что превращалось в ярость. Он помнил, как он выл и хотел выбраться, наматывая круги по комнате снова и снова. Может, ему разрешат пропустить уроки сегодня, и он сможет поспать. Сейчас всё равно был разгар летних каникул, и это было просто несправедливо, что ему приходилось учиться, пока всем остальным ребятам разрешали просто валять дурака, играть в футбол или смотреть телевизор. Он сел на полу и осторожно потянулся, сконцентрировавшись на каждом болезненном уколе и хрусте в суставах. Он обнаружил свежую царапину от когтей за левым ухом и глубокий укус на правом бедре.

Он провел рукой по волосам, которые были очень коротко подстрижены, настолько коротко, что скорее напоминали щетину. Он ненавидел это, но у всех ребят в приюте была такая же ужасная стрижка. Она означала, что когда им разрешали выйти в город на выходных, все знали, что это дети из приюта Святого Эдмунда - наверное, для этого их так и подстригали. Продавцы в магазинах знали, за кем нужно особо пристально следить. Хотя, не то чтобы сами ребята делали хоть что-нибудь, чтобы опровергнуть подобные суждения. Им так часто твердили, что они отбросы общества; брошенные и ненужные - почему бы тогда и не навести немного шума?

Римус услышал шаги в конце коридора. Это была Надзирательница; он чувствовал ее запах, слышал стук ее сердца. Его восприимчивость всегда была обострена после одного из его эпизодов. Он поднялся на ноги, укутался в плед, несмотря на жару, и подошел к двери, чтобы лучше было слышно. Она была не одна, с ней был какой-то мужчина. Он пах старостью и почему-то… чем-то другим. Этот густой медный запах отдаленно напоминал Римусу его отца. Это была магия.

\- Вы уверены, что это не трата Вашего времени? - спросила Надзирательница незнакомца. - Он ведь, правда, один из наших худших случаев. 

\- О да, - ответил старик. У него был глубокий и теплый голос, словно шоколад. - Мы абсолютно уверены. Это здесь Вы его держите, когда у него…?

\- Случаются его эпизоды, - закончила Надзирательница своим резким, грубым голосом. - Для его же безопасности. Он начал кусаться со своего прошлого дня рождения.

\- Понятно, - ответил мужчина, но его голос звучал больше задумчиво, чем обеспокоено. - Могу я спросить, мадам, что Вы знаете о недуге этого молодого человека?

\- Всё, что мне нужно знать, - холодно ответила Надзирательница. - Он живет здесь с пяти лет. И он всегда был трудным ребенком - и не только потому что он один из ваших.

\- Наших? - спокойно и безмятежно переспросил мужчина. Надзирательница понизила голос практически до шепота, но Римус всё равно слышал ее.

\- Мой брат был одним из вас. Конечно, я не видела его несколько лет, но время от времени он просит меня об одолжениях. Приют Святого Эдмунда - это очень особенное место. Мы созданы для трудных случаев, - Римус услышал звон ключей. - Так, сначала я сама его осмотрю. Зачастую его приходится забинтовывать. Да и вообще я не понимаю, зачем Вы захотели увидеть его после полнолуния, если Вы уже всё знаете.

Старик не ответил, и Надзирательница подошла к комнате Римуса, звонко стуча каблуками по каменному полу. Она постучала в дверь три раза.

\- Люпин? Ты не спишь?

\- Нет, - ответил он, плотнее укутавшись в плед. Они забирали у него одежду, чтобы он ее не порвал.

\- Нет, Надзирательница, - поправила она его через дверь.

\- Нет, Надзирательница, - пробормотал Римус, пока ключ поворачивался в замке со скрипом. Дверь была сделана из обычного дерева, и он знал, что он мог с легкостью разнести ее в щепки в один из своих эпизодов, но в нее вставили серебряные пластины после инцидента с окном. От одного только запаха серебра его мутило, и голова начинала гудеть. Дверь открылась. Свет разлился по комнате, словно вода, и он дико проморгался. Когда Надзирательница вошла в комнату, он машинально сделал шаг назад.

Она была небольшой угловатой женщиной с длинным тонким носом и темными блестящими глазами. Она настороженно окинула его взглядом.

\- Нужны бинты в этот раз?

Он показал ей свои раны. Они больше не кровили; он заметил, что повреждения, которые он наносил сам себе, заживали быстрее, чем любые другие порезы и царапины, хоть они и были глубокими. Его даже ни разу не зашивали. Правда, ни один шрам ни разу не исчез, и они зияли на его теле серебряными полосами. Надзирательница присела рядом с ним на колени и обработала его раны антисептиком перед тем, как замотать его в царапающиеся бинты. Когда с этим было покончено, она подала ему его одежду, и он оделся как можно быстрее прямо перед ней.

\- У тебя посетитель, - наконец сказала она, когда он натягивал футболку через голову. Она была серой, как и вся их одежда.

\- Кто? - спросил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза, потому что знал, что ей это не нравилось.

\- Учитель. Он пришел, чтобы поговорить с тобой о школе.

\- Не хочу, - ответил он. Он ненавидел школу. - Скажите, чтобы он проваливал.

Надзирательница шлепнула его по уху. Это было ожидаемо, поэтому он даже не дернулся.

\- Придержи язык, - рявкнула она. - Ты будешь делать то, что тебе говорят, иначе я запру тебя здесь до конца дня. Давай, иди сюда, - она схватила его за руку и потянула вперед. 

Он скривился и подумал о том, чтобы вырваться, но в этом не было смысла. Она, правда, могла запереть его снова, да и ему было любопытно посмотреть на незнакомца. Особенно когда запах магии усилился по мере их продвижения по темному коридору.

Ожидающий их мужчина был довольно высоким, и на нем был самый странный костюм, который Римус когда-либо видел. Он был из бархата, темно-бордового цвета со сложным золотым узором на запястьях и воротнике. Его галстук был темно-синим. Должно быть, он был действительно очень старым - его волосы были белыми как снег, и у него была невероятно длинная борода, которая доходила ему до пояса. Несмотря на странность образа этого мужчины, Римус не чувствовал себя напуганным, как это бывало с большинством взрослых людей. У него были добрые глаза, и он улыбался Римусу, глядя на него сквозь свои очки в форме полумесяцев. Затем он протянул руку.

\- Мистер Люпин, - тепло сказал старик, - приятно познакомиться.

Римус зачарованно уставился на него. Никто никогда не обращался к нему с подобным уважением. Ему стало практически стыдно. Он пожал протянутую руку, чувствуя легкий удар тока от прикосновения.

\- Здрасьте, - ответил он, всё ещё пялясь на мужчину.

\- Я Профессор Дамблдор. Я хотел спросить, не составите ли Вы мне компанию в прогулке по владениям? Погода сегодня просто чудесная.

Римус бросил взгляд на Надзирательницу, которая кивнула в ответ. Уже это стоило того, чтобы поговорить с незнакомцем в странном наряде - она никогда не выпускала его в полнолуние, даже под надзором.

Они вдвоем прошли несколько пустых коридоров. Римус был уверен, что он никогда раньше не видел Дамблдора в их приюте, но тот определенно точно прекрасно ориентировался в пространстве. Как только они наконец вышли на улицу, Римус сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя теплый солнечный свет на своей коже. ‘Владения’, как назвал их Дамблдор, были не такими уж роскошными. Кусок желтой травы, где ребята играли в футбол, и небольшая терраса, где сквозь щели в полу росла трава.

\- Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Люпин? - спросил старик. Римус пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя точно так же, как и всегда на следующий день. Болезненно и беспокойно. Дамблдор никак не прокомментировал его наглость, лишь продолжил улыбаться ему, пока они шли вдоль забора.

\- Что Вам нужно? - наконец спросил Римус, отпинывая с дороги камень.

\- Я подозреваю, что у Вас уже есть мысли на этот счет, - ответил Дамблдор. Он протянул руку в карман и достал коричневый бумажный пакет. Римус почувствовал запах лимонного щербета, и через несколько секунд Дамблдор предложил ему угощение. Он взял конфету и положил в рот.

\- У Вас есть магия, - прямо сказал он. - Как у моего отца.

\- Вы помните своего отца, Римус?

Он лишь снова пожал плечами. Он не помнил его очень хорошо. Всё, что могла наскрести для него его память, это фигура высокого худого мужчины в плаще, которая нависала над ним и плакала. Он решил, что это была та ночь, когда его укусили. Уж это он точно помнил.

\- У него была магия, - сказал Римус. - Он мог делать разные штуки. Мама была нормальной.

Дамблдор с добротой ему улыбнулся.

\- Это то, что сказала Вам Надзирательница?

\- Некоторые вещи. Что-то я уже знал. Всё равно он умер, прикончил себя.

Дамблдор выглядел слегка удивленным этим, что порадовало Римуса. Это было делом чести - иметь трагическое прошлое. Он не особо часто думал о своем отце, лишь в тех случаях, когда размышлял, убил бы тот себя, если бы Римуса не укусили. Он продолжил рассказ.

\- Мама вот жива. Просто не захотела со мной жить. Поэтому я здесь, - он огляделся. Дамблдор остановился. Они дошли до самого дальнего участка и сейчас стояли у высокого заднего забора. В нем была слабая доска, о которой никто не знал. Римус мог пролезть через нее, если хотел, и выйти на главную дорогу, ведущую в город. Он никогда не уходил с какой-то определенной целью; просто шлялся туда-сюда и ждал, пока его найдет полиция и приведет обратно. Это было лучше, чем безделье.

\- Вам здесь нравится? - спросил Дамблдор. Римус фыркнул.

\- Конечно, блин, не нравится, - он покосился на Дамблдора, но не получил от него за ругань.

\- Да, я так и думал, - заметил старик. - Мне сказали, что Вы трудный ребенок. Это правда?

\- Ну уж не хуже других, - сказал Римус. - Мы все трудные дети.

\- Хорошо, я понял, - Дамблдор задумчиво погладил бороду, как будто Римус сказал что-то крайне важное.

\- Есть ещё конфеты? - Римус с надеждой протянул руку. Дамблдор протянул ему весь пакет, и Римус не мог поверить своему счастью. Старый дурак был полнейшей тряпкой. Он выбрал леденец на этот раз, чувствуя, как он разбивается словно стекло между его зубами, и сладкий вкус взорвался на его языке как фейерверк.

\- Вообще, я руковожу школой. Той школой, в которой учился Ваш отец.

Это сбило Римуса с толку. Он проглотил сладость и почесал голову. Дамблдор продолжил.

\- Это очень особенная школа. Для волшебников, как я. И как Вы. Вы бы хотели научиться магии, Римус?

Римус резко покачал головой.

\- Я слишком тупой, - твердо сказал он. - Я не поступлю.

\- Я уверен, что это совсем неправда.

\- Спросите ее, - Римус мотнул головой в сторону высокого серого здания, где его ждала Надзирательница. - Я даже читать не умею. Я идиот.

Дамблдор довольно долго на него смотрел.

\- У Вас был не самый легкий старт в жизни, мистер Люпин, и мне очень жаль насчет этого. Я знал Вашего отца - совсем немного - и я уверен, что он бы не хотел… как бы то ни было. Я здесь, чтобы предложить Вам что-то другое. Место среди таких же, как Вы. Возможно, даже способ справиться со всей той злостью, что у Вас внутри.

Римус уставился на него. Как разница, в каком приюте он находится? Надзирательница никогда не давала ему сладкого и не пахла магией. Дети в школе Дамблдора вряд ли были хуже, чем те, что в приюте, а даже если и хуже, то Римус в любом случае умеет за себя постоять. Но. Во всем всегда существует ‘но’.

\- Но что насчет моих эпизодов? - спросил он, складывая руки на груди. - Я опасен, Вы знаете.

\- Да, Римус, я знаю, - с грустью ответил Дамблдор. Очень осторожно он положил руку Римусу на плечо. - Мы посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать. Положитесь на меня.

Римус сбросил его руку и положил в рот ещё один лимонный щербет. Они в тишине вернулись к зданию, оба довольные тем, что они пришли к взаимопониманию.


	2. Первый год: Хогвартс Экспресс

Римус снова почесал голову, затем нос, из которого всё ещё текла кровь. Это продолжалось с прошлого вечера, когда его ударил один парень. Если честно, Римус первый его пнул. Но этому парню - Малкольму Уайту - было четырнадцать лет, и он был в два раза больше одиннадцатилетнего Римуса. Малкольм сказал какую-то шутку о том, что Римус пойдет в специальную школу для отсталых детей, и он должен был ему отомстить. Теперь он сверкал фингалом, чему он был совсем не рад. Все в новой школе подумают, что он хулиган. Хотя, с другой стороны, он и был хулиганом. 

Надзирательница шлепнула его по руке, и он нахмурился в ответ. Они стояли в огромном кассовом зале на Кингс Кросс и смотрели на две платформы. На одной был номер девять, на другой номер десять. Надзирательница снова посмотрела на письмо в своей руке.

\- Да господи ж ты боже мой, - пробормотала она.

\- Нам нужно бежать в стену, - сказал Римус. - Я же говорил Вам.

\- Не говори глупостей, - ответила та. - Я не собираюсь никуда бежать.

\- Тогда я пойду. Оставьте меня здесь.

Римус только наполовину поверил Дамблдору, когда тот объяснил ему, как попасть на платформу девять и три четверти. Но затем ему начали приходить посылки, которые доставляли совы, и в которых он находил странные книги, и странную одежду, и всякие разные странности по типу пера и пергамента. Дамблдор был крайне щедр за этот последний месяц. Он подарил Римусу список вещей, которые понадобятся ему для его новой школы, и пообещал, что отправит ему как можно больше вещей, которые он сможет найти из подержанных запасов в Хогвартсе. И теперь Римус готов был поверить всему, что скажет ему этот старик.

У него никогда раньше не было столько вещей, и он был даже рад, когда Надзирательница заперла всё в своём кабинете, чтобы другие ребята не растащили его вещи. И сейчас они все были запиханы в побитый старый чемодан, который ему приходилось держать в особенной манере, чтобы тот не развалился на части.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя нигде оставлять, Люпин. Просто подожди здесь, я пойду найду кого-нибудь, - Надзирательница отправилась в сторону кассы, качая своей большой задницей из стороны в сторону. Римус огляделся вокруг и облизнул губы. Это мог быть его единственный шанс.

Он рванул в сторону стены на всей скорости, крепко зажмурив глаза. Но он ни во что не врезался. Атмосфера вокруг него изменилась, и он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что он стоит на абсолютно другом перроне, окруженный людьми. Не людьми. Волшебниками.

Сам поезд был просто огромным. Роскошным и старинным. ‘Хогвартс Экспресс’. Он сжал свой чемодан обеими руками и закусил губу. На перроне было полно других детей, его возраста и постарше, но они все были здесь со своими семьями. Некоторые из них плакали, пока их обнимали и целовали беспокоящиеся мамы. Он чувствовал себя очень маленьким и одиноким, так что он решил, что будет лучше как можно скорее попасть на поезд.

Внутри поезда он не смог дотянуться до полки для багажа, поэтому он выбрал пустое купе и положил чемодан на свободное место рядом с собой. Он наблюдал за людьми на перроне из окна, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Ему было интересно, все ли они были из семей волшебников. Ему было интересно, случались ли у кого-нибудь из них такие эпизоды, как у него. Вряд ли - ни у одного из них, похоже, не было шрамов. Многие из них были в нормальной одежде, как и он (хотя, конечно, в их одежде не было так много дыр и заплаток), но некоторые были одеты в длинные темные мантии и высокие остроконечные шляпы. У многих детей были совы или коты в переносках. Он даже видел одну девочку с маленькой ящерицей на плече.

Он начал нервничать всё сильнее и сильнее, его желудок болезненно сжался при мысли, что несмотря на слова Дамблдора, что он будет среди ‘своих’, он будет так же не к месту в Хогвартсе, как и в любом другом месте.

В этот момент он осознал, что кто-то смотрит на него в ответ с перрона. Это был другой парень его возраста. Он был высокий и худой, но не такой тощий как Римус. У него были темные волосы, гораздо длиннее, чем у любого другого мальчика, и они падали ему на плечи, немного завиваясь к концам. У него были высокие скулы, большой рот и яркие синие глаза. Когда он увидел, что Римус смотрит в ответ, он выгнул одну бровь, как бы спрашивая: ‘а _ты_ ещё на что уставился?’

Римус подложил язык под нижнюю губу, чтобы его подбородок выпятился, и состроил страшную рожу. Другой парень слегка ухмыльнулся и затем показал ему два средних пальца. Римус почти что засмеялся.

\- Сириус, это что ты такое _творишь?!_ А ну быстро сюда, - в его поле зрения появилась довольно грозная ведьма с такими же острыми бровями, что и у ее сына, и оттащила его подальше от окна. Парень закатил глаза, но послушался, и они растворились в толпе людей.

Римус откинулся на спинку кожаного сидения и вздохнул. Он уже начинал хотеть есть, он надеялся, что поездка будет не слишком долгой. Надзирательница завернула ему с собой два сухих бутерброда с сыром и солеными огурцами и яблоко, но они не слишком сильно его привлекали.

Ещё через несколько минут дверь его купе распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилась девчонка. Она проигнорировала Римуса и подлетела к окну, прижала обе ладони к стеклу и яростно начала махать своей семье, стоящей на перроне. Она была маленькой и бледной, ее ярко-рыжие волосы были заплетены в тугую косу. Ее лицо было опухшим от слез.

Она продолжила махать, когда поезд двинулся с места, и ее родители махали в ответ и посылали воздушные поцелуи. Рядом с ними стояла девочка с недовольным лицом и сложенными на груди руками. Когда поезд полностью отъехал от станции, рыжая девчонка села напротив Римуса и глубоко вздохнула. Она посмотрела на него огромными зелеными глазами, блестящими от слез.

\- Прощаться так ужасно, правда? - у нее был акцент как у людей среднего класса.

\- Эм, да, наверное, - смущенно кивнул Римус. Ему не очень нравились девочки. В его приюте были только мальчики, и единственные женщины в его окружении были Надзирательница и школьная медсестра - и они обе были злыми старыми сучками. Девчонка с любопытством его разглядывала.

\- Ты тоже из семьи магглов? Меня зовут Лили.

\- Римус, - неловко ответил он. - Мой отец был волшебником, но я его не знал… Ну, вырос я с магглами.

\- Я поверить не могла, когда получила письмо, - она тепло улыбнулась, немного приободрившись. - Жду не дождусь посмотреть, как там всё на самом деле. А ты?

Римус не смог придумать, как ей ответить, но ему и не пришлось. Дверь снова распахнулась, и какой-то мальчик заглянул внутрь. У него были длинные черные волосы, как у того парня, которому Римус состроил рожу, но у него они были абсолютно прямыми. У него был длинный нос и недовольно нахмуренные брови.

\- Вот ты где, Лили, я тебя везде ищу, - сказал он, окинув Римуса презрительным взглядом. К таким Римус уже давно привык.

\- Сев! - Лили спрыгнула со своего сидения и бросилась на шею к этому парню. - Я так рада тебя видеть!

Тот смущенно похлопал ее по плечу, его щеки слегка порозовели.

\- Пойдем в мое купе, там полно места.

\- О… - Лили оглянулась. - Можно Римус тоже пойдет? А то он тут один.

\- Не думаю, - этот парень, Сев, снова окинул Римуса взглядом с головы до ног, внимательно его разглядывая. Бандитская стрижка, поношенные джинсы, старая футболка, подержанный чемодан. - Там не _настолько_ много места.

Римус вжался в спинку своего дивана и закинул ноги на сидение напротив.

\- Тогда проваливай. Я и не хотел идти в твое идиотское купе, - он нарочито уставился в окно.

Лили и этот парень ушли. Римус опустил ноги обратно на пол. Он вздохнул. За пределами его купе было шумно. Он слышал визги, и смех, и уханье сов, и плач некоторых юных учеников. И снова он остался отгорожен от всех остальных. Он уже начал думать, что это его судьба по жизни. Может быть, когда он приедет в этот Хогвартс, его снова заставят спать одного в клетке.

Вдруг в дверь постучали - быстро и мелодично - и она снова открылась. Римус ещё сильнее вжался в спинку, когда в купе вошел парень с дружелюбным выражением лица, копной темных волос и большими круглыми очками на лице, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

\- Здорова, - он протянул руку Римусу. - Первый год? Я тоже. Я Джеймс, - он кивнул головой в сторону низкого пацана, который вошел вслед за ним. - Это Питер.

Римус пожал руку Джеймса. Это было легко и спокойно. И впервые тугой узел в его животе начал ослабевать.

\- Римус.

\- Можно мы здесь сядем? Все остальные купе уже заняты, и Питера укачивает.

\- Вообще-то нет, - пробормотал Питер и сел напротив Римуса, настороженно его разглядывая. Его лицо было немного зеленоватым. Он вытер ладони о свои штаны и уставился в пол.

\- Ты уже знаешь, на каком факультете ты будешь? - сразу спросил Джеймс. Римус покачал головой. Он ничего не знал о факультетах. Это что, там, где они будут спать? - На каком были твои родители? - настаивал Джеймс. - Они учились в Хогвартсе?

Римус медленно кивнул.

\- Мой отец учился. Но я не знаю на каком факультете. Моя мама не училась. Она не была… она была магглом.

Питер вдруг поднял взгляд.

\- Ты полукровка?

Римус беспомощно пожал плечами.

\- Заткнись, Петтигрю, - шикнул на него Джеймс. - Как будто это имеет значение.

Только Римус собирался спросить, кто такие полукровки, когда дверь открылась в очередной раз. Это был тот красивый парень, который показал ему два средних пальца на перроне. Он быстро осмотрел присутствующих в купе.

\- Никто из вас мне не родственник, да? - спросил он, немного растягивая слова. У него был такой же акцент людей высшего класса, как и у этих Питера и Джеймса. Римусу они все сразу же не понравились, зная, что они обязательно посчитают его кем-то ниже себя… и полукровкой, что бы это ни значило.

\- Я так не думаю, - ответил Джеймс с ухмылкой. - Джеймс Поттер, - он снова протянул руку. Другой парень легко пожал ее в ответ.

\- О, хорошо, Поттер. Отец сказал мне не разговаривать с тобой, - с такой же ухмылкой он сел рядом с Римусом. - Сириус Блэк.


	3. Первый год: Распределение

Римус был практически уверен в том, что он спал. Или он утонул, пока они переплывали это ужасное озеро, и сейчас его мозг просто выдумывал всякую дичь перед смертью. Сейчас он стоял в невероятно большом каменном зале размером с какой-нибудь храм. Вокруг было полно студентов в одинаковых черных мантиях - если не считать галстуки - и горящих свечей. И это были не какие-то там простые свечи - они парили прямо в воздухе. Ну ладно, ничего, это он как-нибудь переживет; возможно, это просто какой-нибудь трюк со светом или что-то, связанное с проводами. Но когда он поднял взгляд, но чуть не вскрикнул от удивления. Над их головами не было потолка - лишь огромное ночное небо нависало над ними с грузными серыми облаками и сверкающими звездами.

Больше никто, казалось, не находил в этом ничего необычного, кроме той рыжей девчонки - Лили - и ещё нескольких ребят. Римус решил, что у них наверняка родители тоже магглы. Римус уже надел свою форму и чувствовал себя немного лучше из-за того, что выглядел так же, как все остальные. Все другие ученики уселись за длинными обеденными столами под флагами своих факультетов. Джеймс воодушевленно рассказывал о различиях между ними к большому разочарованию Сириуса и Питера, каждый из которых был убежден, что окажется не там, где следует. Римус не мог решить, стоит ли ему переживать или нет. Он не думал, что для него это будет иметь какое-то значение; его всё равно, скорее всего, выкинут из школы после первого урока. Чем больше времени Римус проводил среди волшебников, тем больше убеждался, что он просто не может быть одним из них. 

Профессор Макгонагалл, худая высокая ведьма со строгим лицом, которая привела всех первогодок в зал, сейчас стояла рядом со стулом и держала в руках большую грязную старую шляпу. Джеймс рассказывал им об этом тесте. Они должны были надеть шляпу, и затем их каким-то образом распределят в один из факультетов. Римус окинул взглядом флаг каждого факультета. Он уже точно знал, что он не попадет в Когтевран; не в том случае, если для этого нужно быть умным. Он не мог сказать, что был высокого мнения о том, на котором был изображен барсук - барсуки не особо интересные животные, особенно в сравнении со змеями. Ещё ему нравился зеленый цвет, если думать о цвете галстука. Но с другой стороны, и Джеймс, и Питер хотели попасть в Гриффиндор, и раз уж они пока что были единственными дружелюбными людьми вокруг, Римус был бы не против пойти вместе с ними.

Первым выйти вперед вызвали парня по имени Саймон Арнольд. Профессор надела на него шляпу, и та сразу скрыла половину его лица. Интересно, она пахла так же плохо, как и выглядела? Надзирательница всегда поднимала панику по поводу вшей, и Римус надеялся, что ни у кого из ребят перед ним их не было. Саймона быстро распределили в Пуффендуй, факультет с барсуком, под оглушительные аплодисменты.

Первым из их группы был Сириус Блэк, и по его лицу можно было подумать, что его очень сильно тошнило, когда он сел на стул. Со стороны стола Слизерина раздался какой-то шум - несколько студенток постарше кричали его имя в его поддержку. Это были две молодые девушки с копной черных кудряшек и такими же высокими скулами и широкими губами, что и у Сириуса, который уже немного дрожал на стуле. Весь зал затих на несколько секунд, когда шляпа нашла свое место на его голове. Затем шляпа прокричала:

\- Гриффиндор! 

В этот раз перед громом аплодисментов в зале на несколько секунд повисла оглушающая тишина. Макгонагалл аккуратно подняла шляпу с головы Сириуса и подарила ему краткую редкую улыбку. Тот же выглядел абсолютно парализованным ужасом, бросив отчаянный взгляд на стол Слизерина, где те две девушки шипели на него, прищурив глаза. Он медленно поднялся и прошел к Гриффиндорцам, где он был первым новым учеником за столом под красным и золотым флагом.

Распределение продолжилось. Лили тоже попала в Гриффиндор и сейчас сидела с ослепительной улыбкой рядом с крайне расстроенным Сириусом. Когда наконец настала его очередь, Римус всё ещё не понимал, почему все так переживали из-за этого. Ему не особо понравилось, когда все взгляды в зале упали на него, когда он вышел вперед, но он изо всех сил старался это игнорировать. Обычно он бы спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и вжал голову в плечи, но в его новой странной форме это бы смотрелось не так.

Он опустился на стул под взглядом Макгонагалл. Она немного напоминала ему Надзирательницу, и от этой мысли отвращение поднялось волной внутри него. Она опустила шляпу на его глаза. Всё вокруг потемнело. Внутри совсем ничем не пахло, и тишина и покой внутри шляпы стали облегчением для Римуса.

\- Хмммм, - заговорил тихий голос в его голове. Это была шляпа. Римус постарался не скривиться, когда она тихо забормотала. - А ты странный, не так ли? _Что же_ нам с тобой делать… может, Когтевран? У тебя неплохие мозги в этой твоей голове.

Римус вздрогнул, чувствуя себя так, будто его сейчас разыгрывали. Что было маловероятно.

\- С другой стороны, - продолжала размышлять шляпа, - ты можешь пойти дальше… гораздо дальше, если мы отправим тебя в… ГРИФФИНДОР!

Римус сорвал с головы шляпу, как только она его распределила, не дожидаясь, пока Макгонагалл снимет ее. Он поспешил за стол Гриффиндора, краем сознания отмечая свист и аплодисменты по пути. Он сел напротив Лили и Сириуса. Лили радостно ему улыбнулась, но он лишь опустил взгляд на свою пустую тарелку.

К тому времени, как дошло до буквы П, Римус уже немного пришел в себя и с интересом наблюдал, как Питер, маленький пухлый парень, поспешил навстречу распределяющей шляпе. Питер был из тех детей, которые бы и пяти минут не продержались в приюте Святого Эдди. У него был этот постоянно нервный дерганный взгляд, который всегда замечали другие ребята. Римус был удивлен, что Джеймс - который был полнейшей противоположностью Питера; расслабленный и уверенный в себе - был так добр к человеку, очевидно себе не равному.

Шляпа очень долго думала с Питером. Даже учителя, похоже, начали нервничать, когда секунды начали складываться в минуты. В конце концов, он был отправлен в Гриффиндор, и гораздо быстрее туда же отправился Джеймс, который подошел к столу с широченной улыбкой на лице.

\- Как это здорово! - обратился он к остальным трем. - Мы все попали сюда!

Сириус застонал и закрыл лицо руками, поставив локти на стол.

\- Говори за себя, - немного приглушенно ответил он. - Мой отец меня убьет.

\- Поверить не могу, - всё повторял Питер, широко распахнув глаза. Хоть он и получил то, чего хотел, он всё время оглядывался через плечо, будто ожидал, что кто-нибудь вот-вот подойдет и попросит его попробовать ещё раз.

Макгонагалл в самом деле подошла и положила костлявую руку Римусу на плечо.

\- Мистер Люпин, - тихо сказала она, но не настолько тихо, чтобы другие ребята не услышали. - Вы не будете против, если я попрошу Вас зайти в мой кабинет после ужина? Он рядом с общей комнатой Гриффиндора, кто-нибудь из старост может Вам показать.

Римус молча кивнул и она ушла.

\- Это ещё с чего? - спросил Джеймс. - Макгонагалл уже хочет с тобой поговорить?

Даже Сириус поднял заинтересованный взгляд. Римус пожал плечами, будто ему было совершенно плевать. Он знал, что они все думали - этот беспредельщик уже попал в неприятности. Сириус снова пялился на его фингал. К счастью, на столе появилась еда и отвлекла всех от Римуса. И она действительно ‘появилась’ - до этого пустые тарелки внезапно наполнились едой для настоящего пира. Золотые запеченные курочки, горы хрустящего запеченного картофеля, целые тарелки ещё дымящейся моркови, горошек в масле, и громадный кувшин темного соуса. Если еда будет такой всё время, то Римус может научиться игнорировать говорящие шляпы и товарищей по факультету с манией величия.

Он уделял всё своё внимание, когда один из старост Гриффиндора, который представился Фрэнком Долгопупсом, провел первогодок к их общей комнате в одной из башен замка. Римус ненавидел теряться и сильно старался зацементировать в своей памяти дорогу. Он сделал мысленную заметку о форме и размере каждой двери, через которую они проходили, каждого портрета на их пути, и о всех движущихся лестницах. Он был таким уставшим и полным вкусной еды, что двигающиеся портреты и лестницы уже даже не казались ему чем-то странным.

Когда они дошли до нужного коридора, Римус увидел кабинет Макгонагалл с аккуратной медной табличкой на двери и решил разделаться с этой встречей. Он остановился около двери и почти собрался постучать, когда Джеймс возник за его плечом.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы тебя подождали?

\- Зачем? - спросил Римус, с подозрением оглядывая Джеймса. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Чтобы ты не остался один.

Римус уставился на него на несколько секунд и затем покачал головой.

\- Нет, не надо, - он постучал.

\- Войдите, - раздался голос изнутри. Римус открыл дверь. Ее кабинет был небольшим, с аккуратным камином и книжными полками по всей стене. Макгонагалл сидела за непорочно чистым столом. Она быстро улыбнулась и указала Римусу на стул напротив. Он сел, шмыгнув носом.

\- Я рада Вас видеть, мистер Люпин, - сказала она с шотландским акцентом. У нее были седые волосы, убранные в тугой пучок, и она носила длинную темно-зеленую мантию с золотой застежкой в форме львиной головы. - И я даже больше рада, что Вы были распределены в Гриффиндор, чьим деканом я являюсь. 

Римус ничего не ответил.

\- Ваш отец был в Когтевране.

Римус пожал плечами. Макгонагалл поджала губы.

\- Я решила, что будет лучше поговорить с Вами как можно быстрее насчет Вашего… состояния, - тихо сказала она. - Дамблдор сказал мне, что у Вас был минимум общения с магическим миром до этого момента, и я считаю нужным предупредить Вас, что людям с Вашей конкретной проблемой приходится иметь дело с огромным количеством предрассудков. Вы знаете, что такое ‘предрассудок’?

Римус кивнул. Он не смог бы написать это слово, но он понимал его значение.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Вы знали, что пока Вы учитесь на моем факультете, я не потерплю, чтобы с Вами обращались как-то по-другому или по-злому. Это относится ко всем учащимся под моим руководством. Однако, - она прочистила горло, - с Вашей стороны было бы благоразумно быть осторожным.

\- Я не собирался никому рассказывать, - ответил Римус. - Как будто я хочу, чтобы кто-то знал.

\- Ну, хорошо, - кивнула Макгонагалл, с любопытством глядя на него. - Я хотела сказать Вам ещё кое о чём. Определенные условия были созданы на период полнолуния - которое, насколько я знаю, выпадает на это воскресенье. Подойдите ко мне после ужина, и я покажу Вам, куда идти. Возможно, Вы могли бы сказать своим друзьям, что Вы навещаете кого-нибудь дома?

Римус фыркнул и почесал затылок.

\- Можно мне идти?

Профессор кивнула, слегка нахмурившись.

В коридоре Римус увидел, что его ждет Джеймс. 

\- Я же сказал, что не нужно меня ждать, - раздраженно сказал Римус. Джеймс лишь улыбнулся.

\- Да, но ты пропустил, как Долгопупс говорил нам пароль. Я не хотел, чтобы ты торчал тут всю ночь. Пойдем.

Джеймс провел его до конца коридора, где на стене висел большой портрет полной женщины в розовом.

\- Уиддершинс, - сказал Джеймс, и портрет освободил им проход, чтобы они смогли попасть в общую комнату.

В приюте у них тоже была комната отдыха, но она и в подметки не годилась этой. Та комната была практически пустой, в ней были только черно-белый маленький телевизор и несколько настольных игр. Колоды карт всегда были неполными, и большинство стульев были сломаны или повреждены.

Общая комната Гриффиндора была теплой, удобной и уютной. В ней стояли большие дутые диваны и кресла, перед камином раскинулся большой бордовый ковер, а на стенах висело ещё больше картин.

\- Наша комната там, - сказал Джеймс, направляясь к винтовой лестнице в углу. Наверху была ещё одна дверь, ведущая в спальню. И снова, она была ничем не похожа на приют. Здесь было четыре кровати, все огромные, занавешенные толстыми красными бархатными шторами с золотыми кисточками. Также здесь был ещё один камин, и около каждой кровати стояли большие шкафы из красного дерева и пустые полки. Римус заметил свой жалкий маленький чемоданчик около одного из шкафов. Он подошел к нему, решив, что это его кровать.

Питер копался в своих вещах, доставая одежду, журналы и книги, и разбрасывая это всё кругом.

\- Я не могу найти свою палочку, - заныл он. - Мама заставила меня положить ее в чемодан, чтобы я не потерял ее в поезде, но ее здесь нет!

\- Пит, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, - твоя мама попросила меня за ней присмотреть, помнишь?

Джеймс и Питер, как Римус узнал ещё в поезде, росли по соседству и знали друг друга очень хорошо. Эти двое не могли отличаться друг от друга ещё больше, и Римус до сих пор не понимал, как Джеймсу не хотелось разукрасить Питеру физиономию.

Сириус сидел на кровати с до сих пор не разобранном чемоданом.

\- Не раскисай, - сказал Джеймс и уселся рядом с ним. - Ты же всё равно не хотел быть в Слизерине, да?

\- Пятьсот лет, - убито ответил Сириус. - Каждого Блэка в Хогвартсе распределяли в Слизерин пятьсот лет.

\- Ну, самое время что-то изменить, да? - Джеймс легко хлопнул его по спине.

Римус открыл свой чемодан. Внутри был большой оловянный котел - ещё одна вещь, которую Дамблдор добыл из кучи подержанных вещей. Также на дне он нашел длинную тонкую коробку с запиской на крышке.

Он развернул ее и уставился на плотный округлый почерк на долгое время, пытаясь понять, что там написано. Он только разобрал слово ‘отцу’ и решил, что это тоже было от Дамблдора, но принадлежало его отцу. Он с интересом открыл коробку и нашел длинную отполированную палку. Это была волшебная палочка. До этого он ещё не думал о ней, но он взял ее в свою руку и крепко сжал. Она была теплой, словно его собственная кожа, и была пластичной по ощущениям, когда он повертел ее в руках. Удобная.

Сириус наконец начал разбирать вещи, доставая книгу за книгой из своего чемодана. Те, которые не влезли на полки, он запихал под кровать. Джеймс смотрел на всё это, только-только приклеив плакат над своей кроватью. На нем летало много маленьких людей. На метлах. Они кидали мячи друг в друга. Римус подумал, что это было не многим интересней футбола, который он терпеть не мог.

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал Джеймс Сириусу, всё ещё разбирающему свои книги, - здесь есть библиотека.

Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Я знаю, но это в основном маггловские книги. Мой дядя Альфард оставил их мне, а мама бы их все сожгла, если бы я оставил их дома.

Это привлекло внимание Римуса. А что было не так с маггловскими книгами? Не то чтобы у него они были. Он ненавидел читать больше всего на свете. Но он не думал об этом долго, потому что Сириус достал настоящий граммофон из своего чемодана, а затем целую коробку новеньких пластинок в блестящих обложках. Он подошел, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

\- Это Abbey Road?! - спросил он, заглядывая в коробку с винилом.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, подавая ему пластинку. Римус тщательно вытер руки о свою мантию, перед тем как осторожно взять ее. - Ты, наверное, магглорожденный, - сказал Сириус. - Никогда не встречал волшебника, который бы знал The Beatles. Не считая моей двоюродной сестры, Андромеды. Она их купила для меня.

Римус кивнул, забывшись на секунду.

\- Я люблю The Beatles. У одного из парней в моей комнате есть как минимум десять синглов, но он никогда не разрешает к ним прикасаться.

\- Одного из парней? - Сириус выгнул бровь. Римус подумал, что тот выглядит очень взросло. - Ты имеешь в виду брата?

\- Нет, - Римус покачал головой, отдал пластинку и отошел назад. - Я живу в приюте.

\- Типа для сирот? - спросил Питер, широко распахнув глаза. Римус почувствовал волну гнева, его уши зажгло огнем.

\- Нет, - огрызнулся он. Он почувствовал, что все взгляды в комнате снова остановились на его фингале, и отвернулся, чтобы закончить разбирать свои вещи.

В конце концов, Поттер и Блэк начали разговаривать о чем-то, что называлось _квиддич,_ что вскоре переросло в довольно серьезный спор. Римус забрался в кровать и закрыл занавески, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Внутри было темно, но Римус давно привык к темноте.

\- Можно было бы и получше стараться завести друзей, - громко прошептал Питер двум другим парням. - Особенно если он магглорожденный.

\- Ты не думаешь, что шляпа должна была отправить _тебя_ в Слизерин? - протянул Сириус. После этого Питер замолчал.


	4. Первый год: Полнолуние

Воскресенье, 5-ое сентября, 1971 год.

Римус пережил эту неделю, игнорируя ребят как только мог. Этому искусству он научился ещё в приюте - чем меньше тебя замечают, тем лучше, и ещё лучше, если никто о тебе вообще ничего не знает. (Его всё ещё колотили и окунали головой в унитаз, но в целом никто никогда не старался сделать его жизнь труднее.) Конечно, Джеймс, Сириус и Питер были совсем не похожи на ребят из приюта. Они были теми, кого Надзирательница бы назвала ‘воспитанными’.

По Сириусу и Джеймсу особенно сильно было видно, что у их семей имелись деньги. Он слышал это по их разговорам о доме, да и по тому, как они разговаривали - каждая гласная и согласная были отчетливо слышны. Римус внимательно слушал их и после этого решил проговаривать все буквы.

И дело было не только в их акцентах, но и в том, _что_ они говорили. Римус рос со взрослыми, которые постоянно говорили ему ‘замолчать!’, и с детьми, которые докапывались до него за то, что он ‘ботаник’, если он говорил больше слов, чем было крайне необходимо. Джеймс и Сириус разговаривали будто персонажи из книг; в их словах было столько описательных метафор и едкого сарказма. Их огнестрельное остроумие было гораздо страшнее удара в лицо, по мнению Римуса - по крайней мере, воздействие от удара проходило гораздо быстрее.

Пока что он избегал ребят, уходя на долгие прогулки по замку. В приюте у него было очень мало личной свободы, и он проводил большинство своего времени, запертый у себя в комнате. А в Хогвартсе, похоже, не существовало места, куда бы нельзя было пойти, и Римус намеревался изучить каждый сантиметр этого странного места.

Им выдали карты, чтобы помочь им находить кабинеты, но Римус обнаружил, что они были крайне упрощены. Например, на ней не было секретного прохода, который он нашел, что вел из подземелья в женскую уборную на первом этаже. Он понятия не имел, зачем кому-то потребовался проход между двумя этими помещениями, и в первый раз, когда он его использовал, его отругал крайне раздражающий призрак и бросил в него мыло. Ещё было бы полезно, думал Римус, оживить карту так же, как и портреты - тогда хотя бы он смог бы отслеживать глупые передвижения этих лестниц. Он был уверен, что как минимум один кабинет тоже передвигался в пространстве, потому что он никогда не находился в одном и том же месте.

Днем воскресенья Римус уже с ужасом ожидал понедельника, который станет не только первым днем после полнолуния, но и днем начала их уроков. После ужина - который Римус провел в одиночестве, сидя через несколько мест от Сириуса, Джеймса и Питера - он быстро направился в кабинет Макгонагалл. Она ждала его вместе со школьной медсестрой, с которой его уже познакомили. Она была доброй и приятной женщиной; пусть и немного нервной.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Люпин, - улыбнулась Макгонагалл. - Спасибо за пунктуальность. Следуйте за нами.

К удивлению Римуса, они повели его не в подземелье, как он думал, а на улицу, к очень большому изогнутому дереву. Гремучая Ива появилась здесь недавно - Дамблдор объяснил в своей речи в самом начале года, что это подарок от выпускника Хогвартса. Римус думал, что кто бы ее не подарил, он, должно быть, очень ненавидел Хогвартс, потому что дерево было не только уродливым, но и безумно агрессивным.

Когда они приблизились к нему, Профессор Макгонагалл совершила кое-что настолько невероятное, что Римус чуть не вскрикнул от шока. Казалось, она исчезла - внезапно уменьшившись, пока ее совсем не стало. На ее месте появилась гладкая полосатая кошка с желтыми глазами. Мадам Помфри ничем не показала своего удивления, когда кошка подбежала к дереву, которое размахивало своими ветками, словно обиженный ребенок. Кошка приблизилась к самому стволу дерева, избежав ранений, и нажала лапой на один из корней. Ива мгновенно застыла на месте. Римус и Мадам Помфри продолжили идти, пока не подошли прямо к дуплу внизу дерева, которого Римус никогда раньше не замечал. Внутри их ждала Макгонагалл, которая снова стала ведьмой.

Проход был освещен приглушенным зеленоватым светом факелов на стенах, а в конце была дверь. Она вела в небольшой дом, который выглядел давно заброшенным. Окна были заколочены, а двери заперты.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - Макгонагалл старалась звучать радостно, хотя место было довольно унылым. - Я надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что мы не можем остаться с Вами, но если Вы хотите, Мадам Помфри может подождать снаружи, пока… трансформация не закончится?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я буду в порядке. Как мне вернуться утром?

\- Я приду, как только встанет солнце, - пообещала Мадам Помфри. - Залатаем Вас и отправим на уроки, и никто даже не заметит, что Вас не было, - она улыбнулась, но ее глаза оставались грустными. Из-за этого Римусу стало не по себе. Хотя к этому времени ему было не по себе абсолютно из-за всего, его волосы кололись, его кожа казалась слишком тесной, температура поднялась.

\- Вам лучше уйти, - быстро сказал он и ушел в пустую комнату. Рядом с одной из стен стоял диван с чистыми простынями. Похоже, его поставили сюда для него.

Две женщины ушли, крепко заперев дверь за собой. Он услышал бормотание Макгонагалл, и ему стало интересно, какие заклинания она накладывала на дом. Что бы это ни было, это было лучше, чем те ужасные серебряные пластины.

Он посидел немного на диване, затем снова поднялся, не находя себе места. Он начал мерять шагами комнату. Иногда ему казалось, что волк захватывал его мозг быстрее, чем тело, и когда за окном совсем стемнело, его восприятие заострилось, он почувствовал острый укол голода в желудке. Римус быстро снял одежду, не желая ее разорвать. Глухая боль начала сковывать его суставы, пока он лежал на диване. Это было самой худшей частью. Он слышал стук своего сердца, он слышал скрежет своих сухожилий, пока они растягивались, и кости и зубы стачивались друг о друга, вытягиваясь в длине, его череп ломался и менял форму.

Он стонал и шипел, пока боль не стала нестерпимой, тогда он закричал. Он мог лишь надеяться, что он был достаточно далеко от школы, чтобы его никто не услышал. В общем и целом, это занимало около двадцати минут - хотя он никогда не засекал время на самом деле. После этого его память затуманивалась, он не мог вспомнить, что происходило, когда он превращался в волка. Эта первая ночь в Хогвартсе осталась в его памяти размытым пятном, и он проснулся с меньшими ранами, чем обычно. Наверное, он просто обнюхивал эту незнакомую территорию, проверял границы дозволенного. Скорее всего, он кидался на двери и окна в какой-то момент, потому что на его левом боку еще несколько дней после этого красовалась роспись синяков.

Обратная трансформация была такой же неприятной - разбивающее, ломающее ощущение, которое выбивало воздух из легких и заставляло тело взрываться болью. Он вытер слезы и заполз на диван, благодарный за тихий час сна перед тем, как солнце окончательно встанет. 

Мадам Помфри вернулась, как и обещала. Она положила свои прохладные ладони на его горящий лоб и заговорила успокаивающим тоном:

\- Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь, - сказала она, когда он открыл свои сонные глаза. - Это просто безумие идти на целый учебный день в таком состоянии. Ты совсем вымотан!

Никто никогда не выражал такое беспокойство за него, и ему стало некомфортно от этого. Он оттолкнул ее и начал одеваться.

\- Всё нормально. Я хочу пойти.

Она заставила его выпить что-то перед тем, как позволить ему встать - у напитка был холодный металлический вкус, но он почувствовал себя лучше. Он поспешил в Гриффиндорскую башню, чтобы надеть свою форму как можно быстрее - он не хотел пропустить завтрак, он умирал с голода.

\- Где ты был?! - пристал к нему Джеймс, как только он ввалился в комнату. Все три парня уже были одеты и готовы к выходу - если не брать в расчет волосы Джеймса, которые всегда торчали на затылке.

\- Нигде, - Римус прошел мимо него, чтобы взять свои вещи.

\- У тебя всё нормально? - спросил Сириус, отводя взгляд от зеркала, у которого он приглаживал свои волосы.

\- Да, - добавил Джеймс, с подозрением глядя на Римуса. - Ты как-то странно выглядишь.

Римус нахмурился.

\- Отвалите.

\- Мы просто спросили, - сказал Питер, уперев руки в бока. Они все смотрели на Римуса, который вот-вот собирался снять свою футболку, когда вспомнил о синяках.

\- Что?! - зарычал он. - Вы все собираетесь смотреть, как я одеваюсь? Все богатые детки такие педики? - он бросился в ванную со своей одеждой в руках и захлопнул за собой дверь. Через несколько секунд он услышал, как Питер ноет, что он голодный, и они все ушли.


	5. Первый год: Зельеварение

Пятница, 10-ое сентября, 1971 год.

К концу первой учебной недели Римус потерял десять баллов факультета, выучил одно заклинание и заработал ещё один синяк; в этот раз на своем подбородке.

Первые несколько уроков были ничего так - они были вступительными, и пока Лили Эванс на каждом уроке яростно исписывала страницу за страницей, делая заметки, никто другой не особо заморачивался. Им задали немного не особо сложной домашней работы, но Римус решил сказать, что он забыл ее записать, если у кого-то будут вопросы.

Чары были самым интересным предметом - крошечный профессор заколдовал кучу сосновых шишек, чтобы они парили по всей комнате на радость всем ученикам. После нескольких попыток Лили подняла свою шишку как минимум на три метра в воздух, а Сириус заставил свою крутиться как юлу… пока она не вышла из под контроля и не разбила окно. Джеймс, Питер и Римус были менее удачливы, но Римус был уверен, что его шишка подпрыгнула один или два раза.

Трансфигурация была ничуть не хуже, правда, гораздо серьезней, потому что эту дисциплину вела Профессор Макгонагалл. Она пояснила, что на первой неделе у них не будет никаких практических занятий, но она будет задавать много домашнего задания, чтобы оценить их способности.

История Магии была кромешным кошмаром, и чем меньше о ней вспоминать, тем лучше. Римус изо всех сил старался не уснуть, пока призрачный Профессор Биннс парил вдоль рядов, выдавая даты и названия битв. Он также дал им домашнее задание - чтение двух глав из учебника. Сириус закатил на это глаза и пробормотал Джеймсу:

\- Как будто кто-то ещё не закончиил ‘Историю Магии’? Это же для книжка для детей, - Джеймс кивнул, прикрывая зевок рукой. Римуса затошнило. Он ещё не открывал ни одной книги из чемодана, разве что чтобы вырвать первую страницу из ‘Зельеварение. Уровень Один’ и завернуть туда жвачку.

Вообще-то, он с удовольствием ждал Зельеварение в надежде увидеть, как что-нибудь взрывается, как в химии. Но этот предмет тоже включал в себя огромное количество чтения, и что ещё хуже, им приходилось делить класс с первогодками из Слизерина. Профессор, который вел Зельеварение, был раздражающе радостен и потратил почти полчаса, просто чтобы провести перекличку.

\- Блэк, Сириус… ага! Вот ты где! Я крайне удивлен распределением, мальчик мой, крайне удивлен! Каждый Блэк учился на моем факультете с момента, как я начал преподавать! Не стану принимать это на свой счет, молодой Сириус, но буду ожидать от Вас великих вещей!

Сириус выглядел так, будто хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Слизнорт продолжил перекличку:

\- Поттер и Петтигрю, ха! Ну, ну, рядом с мистером Блэком в этом классе у нас та ещё родословная, ха? Давайте посмотрим… Люпин! Я знал Вашего отца; не один из моих, но тот ещё дуэлянт! Какая досада…

Римус моргнул. Интересно, знал ли Слизнорт, что он оборотень. Все в классе смотрели на него - к этому времени они знали, что он рос в приюте, и что его отец был волшебником (Римус подозревал, что это Питер им рассказал), но никто не осмеливался спрашивать что-то ещё. Похоже, по школе ходил ещё один слух, что он агрессивный и наверняка состоит в преступной группировке. Он был уверен, что Джеймс и Сириус тоже подпитывали эти слухи, хотя он не особо возражал.

К счастью, Слизнорт хотел, чтобы они перешли к практике как можно быстрее.

\- Самое лучшее решение - это нырнуть сразу с головой! - улыбнулся он. - Так, сейчас все распределяемся по четыре человека у котла и по очереди выполняем каждый шаг…

Все начали разбиваться по парам - Джеймс, Сириус и Питер сразу же выбрали котел в самом конце кабинета, где к ним присоединился Натаниэль Квинс, парень из Слизерина, который знал Поттера и Петтигрю из дома. Римус решил подождать, пока все разобьются на группы, и потом посмотреть, сойдет ли у него с рук просто постоять в конце класса до конца урока.

Но он оказался не настолько удачлив.

\- Римус! Иди к нам! - Лили схватила его за запястье и притащила его к котлу, который она делила с Северусом Снейпом - ее длинноносым другом, которого Римус встретил в поезде - и Гарриком Мальсибер, большим парнем, которого Римус немного боялся.

Лили уже болтала вовсю, выкладывая на стол все ингредиенты и аккуратно поджигая котел. Она смотрела в книгу Северуса, в которой уже было полно заметок на полях. 

\- Вот высушенные усики улитки, - Лили потрясла маленькой бутылкой. - Я думаю, нам нужна четверть унции…

\- Ты можешь позволить себе легкую погрешность, Лили, они не особо влияют на результат, - скучающе протянул Северус.

Лили всё равно отмерила их и бросила в кипящий отвар. После этого Мальсибер взял книгу и мешал зелье пять минут, слушая инструкции Северуса, как быстро нужно мешать и в какую сторону. Затем настала очередь Римуса. Лили передала ему книгу. Он уставился на страницу. Он видел, что перед ним была инструкция, он мог понять где-то половину слов. Но каждый раз, когда он думал, что вот-вот поймет смысл, буквы словно расплывались по бумаге, и он снова терялся. Его щеки потеплели, и его слегка замутило. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся.

\- Ох, _поторопись,_ \- рявкнул Северус. - Это ведь не трудно.

\- Оставь его в покое, Сев, - упрекнула Лили. - Вся книга в твоих заметках, неудивительно, что он не может найти нужную строчку. Держи, Римус, - она открыла свою новую и чистую книгу. Но это ничем не помогло. Римус снова пожал плечами.

\- Почему бы тебе это не сделать, раз ты такой умный, - огрызнулся он на Северуса.

\- О, Мерлин, - тот поджал губы. - Ты хотя бы _читать_ умеешь? Ну, хотя бы этому-то маггловские школы вас учат?

\- Северус! - крикнула Лили, но тот не успел ничего сказать в ответ - Римус перепрыгнул через стол и накинулся на Северуса с кулаками. У него в рукаве быль лишь элемент неожиданности - Мальсибер схватил его за воротник и оттащил назад, чтобы ударить его в подбородок.

\- Прекратите! - закричал Слизнорт. Все застыли. Профессор направился к ним с грозным видом. - Поднимайтесь, вы, оба! - закричал он на обоих ребят на полу. Снейп и Римус поднялись, тяжело дыша. Снейп выглядел хуже, чем он, его волосы были растрепаны, и из носа шла кровь. У Римуса довольно сильно болел подбородок там, где его ударил Мальсибер, но он был в порядке, если не считать помятой формы.

\- А ну-ка объяснитесь! - закричал Слизнорт. Они оба опустили взгляд в пол. Мальсибер ухмылялся. Лили плакала. - Ну ладно, - со злостью сказал учитель, - отработка вам обоим, две недели. Десять баллов из Гриффиндора и десять из Слизерина.

\- Это нечестно! - вдруг раздался голос Джеймса с конца класса. - У Слизерина нужно забрать в два раза больше, двое против одного!

\- Насколько я помню, это мистер Люпин начал драку, - ответил Слизнорт, но всё равно покачал головой. - И всё же Вы правы - Мальсибер, пять баллов за то, что ударили Римуса. Жестокостью не решить жестокость, молодой человек, как я и говорил Вашему старшему брату и не раз. Мисс Эванс, пожалуйста, проводите мистера Снейпа в больничное крыло. Люпин, можете прибрать тот бардак, что Вы натворили. 

Римус не знал никаких чистящих заклинаний, поэтому пришлось убирать самому. Слизнорт даже заставил его вытереть кровь Снейпа с каменного пола. К сожалению, из-за того, что прошло совсем немного времени после полнолуния, его желудок заурчал от этого металлического запаха. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер ждали его в коридоре после того, как закончился урок.

\- Это было просто великолепно, - Джеймс легко ударил Римуса по плечу. - То, как ты просто накинулся на него!

\- Мальсибер хвастался после урока, рассказал всем, что сказал Снейп, - добавил Сириус. - Ты правильно сделал. Что за урод...

\- Рассказал… _всем?_ \- застонал Римус.

\- Не переживай, все на твоей стороне, - сказал Джеймс. - Ну, кроме Слизеринцев.

\- Ага, как будто кому-то есть дело до Слизеринцев, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Пошли, скоро ужин. Хочешь есть?

\- Умираю с голода, - ухмыльнулся Римус в ответ.


	6. Первый год: Месть

\- Ну что, - спросил Джеймс вечером воскресенья. - Как мы собираемся им отомстить?

\- Кому ‘им’? - спросил Питер, не отрываясь от своих бумаг в поиске чего-то.

Они сидели в общей комнате Гриффиндора, пытаясь выполнить домашнее задание Макгонагалл. Двадцать восемь сантиметров эссе о базовых законах трансфигурации. Сириус и Джеймс уже закончили, Питер написал уже как минимум двенадцать, а Римус даже не начал.

\- Этим Слизеринцам, - шикнул Джеймс. - Не тупи, Питер.

\- Не _всем_ Слизеринцам, - взволнованно спросил Питер. - Только Снейпу и Мальсибер, да?

\- Всем, - мотнул головой Сириус. Он только что вылез из-под стола, за которым они все сидели, и потряс в воздухе листом пергамента. - Ты это ищешь?

\- Спасибо! - Питер с облегчением выхватил лист. - Я почти закончил…

\- А ты закончил, Люпин? - перевел на него взгляд Сириус. Перед Римусом лежала открытая книга, но он даже не взглянул на нее. Он даже подумывал над тем, чтобы запереть себя в библиотеке на один вечер и попытаться прочитать всё как следует - он ведь _мог_ читать, если очень, очень сильно концентрировался. Но такой возможности не представилось, и если быть честным - он не особо горел желанием. С того самого злополучного урока Зельеварения они вчетвером стали настоящими друзьями, и он не хотел это упустить.

\- Неа, - он пожал плечами в ответ. - Меня это не особо волнует.

\- Скажи нам, если тебе нужна помощь.

\- Можешь списать у меня, если хочешь, - Джеймс подтолкнул свое эссе ему навстречу. Римус оттолкнул его обратно, сжав зубы.

\- Не надо. Я не тупой.

\- Я и не говорил, что ты тупой, - спокойно ответил Джеймс. Но Сириус не отводил от него взгляда. Римусу хотелось его ударить, но он старался не срываться слишком сильно - Джеймс и Сириус иногда боролись, но они никогда не старались сделать по-настоящему больно друг другу, как они со Снейпом. Заставляя себя проглотить свою злость, Римус решил сменить тему.

\- Мы можем насыпать в их кровати чесоточного порошка, - предложил он. Однажды в приюте кто-то сделал это с ним. Он ходил с сыпью целую неделю, а в полнолуние он срывал свою кожу яростней, чем обычно. - Или в их одежду… если мы сможем узнать, кто ее стирает.

Это было довольно важным вопросом для Римуса - грязная одежда, казалось, просто исчезала сама по себе, а затем возвращалась, чистая и сложенная в их чемоданы. Он никогда не видел никого чужого в их комнате и никак не мог этого понять.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, - сказал Джеймс, жуя кончик своего пера. - Но у кого-нибудь есть чесоточный порошок?

Остальные ребята покачали головами.

\- Можно заказать немного у Зонко, - предложил Сириус. - Если ты разрешишь мне взять твою сову, Джеймс. Мама конфисковала мою после распределения.

\- Ладно, - ответил Джеймс. - Правда, жалко, что мы не можем сделать это быстрее. Ну, знаете, куй железо пока горячо и всё такое.

\- Не надо покупать чесоточный порошок, - вдруг сказал Римус, у которого произошло озарение. - Думаете, в теплицах есть шиповник?

\- Есть, - сказал Питер, не поднимая головы. - Для лечебных зелий - вроде бы от артрита.

\- От листьев и ягод шиповника ты будешь очень сильно чесаться, - воодушевленно объяснил Римус. - Надзирательница - женщина, которая управляет приютом - она выращивает его, и если ты доставляешь ей неприятности, она заставляет очищать его без перчаток, - его пальцы зачесались лишь от одной мысли об этом.

\- Это ужасно, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Но идея отличная! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - На следующей перемене мы пойдем и наберем шиповника. А потом очистим его - в перчатках - и насыпем на простыни Слизеринцам. Просто супер!

\- Как мы попадем в комнату к Слизеринцам? - спросил Питер, наконец закончив свою работу.

\- Положитесь на меня, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс.

***

Достать шиповник оказалось легко. Они отправили Питера, единственного их них, у кого ещё не было назначено отработки, и следовательно, он вызывал меньше всего подозрения. Питер был маленьким и хорошо умел оставаться незаметным; он прокрался в теплицы на утреннем перерыве и вернулся с красным лицом, счастливой улыбкой и целой банкой шиповника под мантией.

Затем они все заперлись в их спальне и очистили шиповник от листьев. Под внимательным руководством Римуса они надели толстые перчатки из драконьей кожи, тщательно стараясь не касаться ягод и маленьких листьев.

\- Как же мне хочется увидеть их лица на следующее утро, - ухмылялся Сириус, сидя на полу рядом с Джеймсом.

Римус наблюдал, сидя на краю ванны, пока обе темные головы Джеймса и Сириуса склонились над работой. Он немного завидовал их дружбе. У них было столько общего - их вырастили в магии, они оба не нуждались в деньгах, оба с ума сходили по квиддичу. К тому же уже после трех недель в Хогвартсе всем было очевидно, что Джеймс и Сириус закрепили за собой репутацию двух королей первого года. Все слушали их, когда они говорили. Все смеялись, когда они шутили. Никто даже не злился, если они теряли баллы факультета.

\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, как мы попадем в комнату Слизерина, даже Питер не настолько незаметный, - Сириус бросил взгляд на Джеймса. Он пытался расколоть его план с тех пор, как тот заикнулся о нем.

\- Не беспокойся об этом, - только и ответил Джеймс.

Листья и ягоды после этого были разделены в другие банки. Им предоставился шанс вечером вторника. Джеймс решил сделать это перед тем, как все пойдут спать. Ещё он решил, что им нужно идти к общей комнате Слизерина по отдельности, чтобы их не заметили и не раскрыли. Римус считал, что это было лишним, но не стал возражать, чтобы не портить веселье.

Этим вечером они доели свой ужин гораздо быстрее, чем обычно, затем поднялись из-за стола (не все сразу, чтобы не привлекать внимания) и вышли из зала. Питер выглядел таким испуганным, что Римус боялся, как бы он не психанул в последнюю минуту и не сорвал им весь план. Он старался держаться рядом с ним, чтобы если что закрыть ему рот и удержать от побега.

Сириус и Джеймс, естественно, пошли первыми по направлению к женскому туалету на втором этаже, который, как рассказал им Римус, вел в подземелье. Он хотел сохранить этот конкретный проход для себя, но так как он уже нашел несколько других хороших мест, чтобы прятаться, он решил, что потеря этого прохода не нанесет ему большого урона. В конце концов, он не так часто собирался спускаться в подземелье.

К счастью, призрак, который жил в туалете, был довольно спокоен, хотя Римус слышал, как она плачет в последней кабинке.

\- Показывай путь, Люпин, - щедро разрешил Джеймс, когда Римус и Питер пришли. Сириус схватил его за руку.

\- Подожди, сначала расскажи нам свой план.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся этой своей раздражающей ухмылкой, которую он практиковал с воскресенья.

\- О, ладно, подержи, - он передал банку листьев шиповника Сириусу и достал из-под мантии большой кусок ткани. Это был самый странный кусок ткани, который только видел Римус - серебряно-серый и мерцающий.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Сириус. - Не может быть, Поттер, этого просто не может быть…

Джеймс улыбался так широко, что Римус испугался, как бы его лицо не разорвало. Он подмигнул им всем и показушно натянул мантию, чтобы она закрывала его с головы до ног. Он исчез.

\- Везучий ты подонок! - засвистел Сириус. - Почему ты никогда мне не говорил?!

\- И мне тоже! - пискнул Питер. - А я знаю тебя с детства! Где ты ее достал?

Джеймс опустил капюшон мантии, чтобы только одна его голова парила в воздухе. От этого Римуса немного замутило.

\- Она была в нашей семье много лет, - гордо сказал он. - Папа разрешил взять ее с собой с условием, что я не расскажу маме.

\- Везет тебе, - сказал Сириус и потрогал ткань мантии. - Мои родители бы _что угодно_ отдали, чтобы получить мантию-невидимку.

\- Думаю, мы все тут поместимся, - Джеймс раскинул руки как летучая мышь. - Давайте, в тесноте да не в обиде…

Они все забились под мантию и прошлись несколько раз от стены до стены, пока не убедились, что всё в порядке. Наконец, пытаясь не хихикать и не перешептываться слишком много, четверо невидимых парней направились в подземелье. Римус показал им, какие плиты нужно нажать, чтобы в полу открылся люк.

\- Как ты это нашел, Римус? - прошептал Джеймс. - Это гениально.

\- Нужно пролезть под одной из тряпок, что висят на стенах в подземелье, - ответил Римус. - Я просто заглянул за нее.

\- Ты имеешь в виду гобелен? - спросил Питер.

\- Эм… наверное? - Римус был очень рад, что они не могли видеть его лица.

\- Заткнись, Петтигрю, - огрызнулся Сириус. Римус почувствовал резкий удар по своей левой лодыжке.

\- Ау! - шикнул он и пнул в ответ в два раза сильнее. - Отвали!

\- Прости! - вскрикнул Сириус. - Я думал это Пит.

\- Заткнись, вы, оба, - рявкнул Джеймс. - Мы почти пришли.

Они тихо ждали с обратной стороны гобелена, прислушиваясь к звукам шагов в коридоре. Как только Джеймс убедился, что в коридоре тихо, они все вылезли из прохода. В подземелье было прохладно, тускло и серо. Откуда-то раздавался странный капающий звук - наверное, из труб.

\- Где вход? - пробормотал Сириус.

\- За этой стеной, - указал Римус в надежде, что они увидят, куда он указывал. Это была простая кирпичная стена.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я видел, как туда заходили люди, - поспешно ответил Римус. Он не собирался рассказывать им, что он знал, что по ту стороны стены находилось двести Слизеринцев, из-за сильного запаха крови и магии.

\- Ты знаешь пароль?

\- Неа.

\- Черт.

\- Ещё не отбой, давайте подождем.

И они ждали, довольно некомфортно. Хоть коридор и был прохладным, под мантией было слишком душно, особенно когда они вчетвером прижимались друг к другу. К счастью, две старшекурсницы подошли к стене через несколько минут. К несчастью, Сириус их знал.

\- Дай мне ещё раз взглянуть на кольцо, Белла! - попросила Нарцисса Блэк свою старшую сестру. Римус почувствовал, как Сириус застыл и вжался в стену.

Беллатрикс улыбнулась и протянула длинную белоснежную руку. На ее костлявом пальце красовалось огромное уродливое кольцо из серебра и изумруда, которым она хвасталась с начала семестра. Все в школе знали, что она собирается замуж за Рудольфуса Лестрейндж, какого-то политика волшебного мира, как только сдаст К.О.Т.О.В. (Колдовское Околообморочное Тестирование Обессиленных Волшебников). Сириусу придется идти на свадьбу.

Нарцисса запищала, когда увидела кольцо, хотя она наверняка видела его чаще, чем все остальные.

\- Восхитительно! - выдохнула она. - О, я уже жду не дождусь своей свадьбы…

\- Дождись своей очереди, - ответила Беллатрикс; ее голос был похож на скрежет ногтей по школьной доске. - Как только Люциус получит место в министерстве получше, я уверена, мамочка и папочка одобрят ваш брак.

Две молодые девушки теперь стояли около кирпичной стены. Беллатрикс была выше, но они были очень похожи. У них были длинные черные кудрявые волосы - как у Сириуса, и такие же идеальные скулы семьи Блэк.

\- _Мундус сангвин,_ \- произнесла Беллатрикс. Стена сдвинулась в сторону, чтобы впустить их, и четыре парня поторопились зайти вслед за ними, пока она не закрылась.

В первый раз с момента приезда в Хогвартс Римус почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, что его распределили в Гриффиндор. Разница между их теплой и комфортной общей комнатой и этой была просто поразительной. Эта комната больше походила на огромный обеденный зал, чем на гостиную. Стены были увешаны огромным количеством элегантных гобеленов, резной камин был огромным, и омерзительная зеленоватая бледность нависала над всем. И даже больше - это место _ощущалось_ каким-то злым. Римус постарался не дрожать.

Остальным ребятам, похоже, было так же неприятно, как и ему. Они все замерли на месте, пока Джеймс не подтолкнул их вперед к лестнице, которая, как они надеялись, вела в спальни мальчиков. По пути они прошли мимо одиноко сидящего в углу Северуса, уткнувшегося в свой учебник зельеварения. Наверху они зашли в первую попавшуюся комнату, которая, по счастливому случаю, оказалась спальней.

Джеймс скинул мантию. 

\- Постой на стреме, Пит? - попросил он. - Думаете, кровать Снейпа где-то здесь?

\- Может, вот эта, - указал Сириус. - Простыни довольно грязные.

Они все засмеялись.

\- Ладно, парни, быстрее, надевайте перчатки, - прошептал Джеймс, открывая банку. Римус и Сириус надели по одной перчатке из драконьей кожи и начали высыпать листья шиповника под простыни.

\- Они их заметят! - разочарованно сказал Джеймс. Это было правдой, даже в темноте листья были видны под простынями.

\- Ну… они всё равно прикоснутся к ним, когда будут их убирать, - подумал Сириус.

\- Подождите-ка… - у Римуса возникла идея. Он не знал, как она пришла к нему в голову или почему, но каким-то образом он был уверен, что это сработает. Он достал свою палочку, закусил губу и осторожно взмахнул ею над кроватью. - _Обфускейт,_ \- прошептал он.

И прямо на его глазах листья испарились. Ну, он знал, что они всё ещё были на кровати; но никто теперь их не увидит.

\- Вау! - Джеймс уставился на кровать. - Как ты это сделал? Флитвик же ещё не учил нас этому заклинанию? Или это было в книге?

\- Нет, - Римус пожал плечами. - Я видел вчера, как какие-то старшеклассники использовали это заклинание на конфетах, которые они принесли из деревни. Я просто повторил.

Сириус и Джеймс сразу же попробовали повторить заклинание со своими листьями. С первого раза не получилось - и со второго тоже, но после третьей попытки Джеймс сумел испарить большинство своих.

\- Лучше тебе это сделать, Люпин, иначе мы проторчим тут всю ночь, - решил он.

\- Да, пожалуйста, поторопитесь! - шикнул бледный как смерть Питер.

Сириус сделал ещё несколько попыток, перед тем как сдаться.

\- Ты в точности покажешь мне, как делать это заклинание, когда мы вернемся на нейтральную территорию, - сказал он. Римус кивнул, хотя он не был уверен, что он сумеет объяснить. Он, правда, сделал это просто из-за того, что он подумал, что у него скорее всего получится.

\- В следующую комнату, - Джеймс вывел их всех в коридор.

\- А это обязательно? - спросил Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Этого недостаточно?

\- Даже не близко! - ответил Сириус с усмешкой. - Что, если мы даже не добрались до кровати Снейпа? Мы должны добраться до _всех,_ Пит. Ты с нами или нет?

\- До всех мальчиков, по крайней мере, - уточнил Джеймс, когда они вошли в следующую комнату. - Я не хочу испытывать удачу и лезть в спальни к девчонкам - помните, что случилось с Дирком Кресвеллом на прошлой неделе?

Они работали быстро и слаженно и сумели обсыпать все кровати. Даже в последней комнате, где спали три ученика с шестого года. Дошло до того, что даже Сириус умолял их не идти туда, но Римусу уже снесло голову от воодушевления, и он сам накинул мантию-невидимку и вошел внутрь. Он даже посыпал листьями подушки спящих ребят.

К тому времени, как они закончили, стало уже совсем поздно, всё больше Слизеринцев поднимались в свои спальни. Едва сдерживая свою радость, четыре Гриффиндорца спрятались под мантией и медленно спустились обратно по лестнице. Вжимаясь в стены каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь проходил мимо, они преодолели огромную общую комнату и вылетели из стены, через которую зашли.

Как приказал Джеймс, они вели себя крайне тихо, пока не оказались в башне Гриффиндора и могли без опаски снять мантию-невидимку. 

\- Уиддершинс! - хором произнесли они и зашли внутрь.

Это было таким блаженством снова оказаться в теплой светлой общей комнате Гриффиндора, и они все упали на ближайшие диваны со счастливыми улыбками на губах. Фрэнк Долгопупс позвал их к себе из-за своего стола.

\- Успели вовремя, ребятки, занимались чем-то интересным?

Питер выглядел неуверенно, но Джеймс лишь махнул рукой.

\- В библиотеке сидели, конечно.

Фрэнк покачал головой, но при этом он улыбался.

\- Уверен, я скоро об этом услышу. 

\- Хотел бы я быть там, когда это всё начнется! - прошептал Сириус, его глаза сияли от радости. - И ещё больше я бы хотел, чтобы мои сестры тоже пострадали.

\- Это только начало, приятель, - ответил Джеймс, хлопнув Сириуса по колену. - Думаю, в следующий раз мы вчетвером сможем придумать что-то _ещё лучше._ Отличная первая миссия, товарищи!

Питер застонал.

\- _Первая_ миссия?!


	7. Первый год: Мародеры

Среда, 15-ое сентября, 1971 год.

Следующим утром Джеймс и Сириус едва могли сдержать свое воодушевление. Они притащили Римуса и Питера на завтрак ещё до того, как другие Гриффиндорцы даже начали собираться. Они самыми первыми пришли в большой зал, если не брать в счет двух Когтевранцев с седьмого года, которые корпели над своими учебниками с огромными кружками черного кофе.

\- Идеально, - Сириус расплылся в улыбке при виде пустых скамеек. - Места в первом ряду!

\- Держу пари, здесь ещё несколько часов никого не будет, - застонал Питер, чуть ли не засыпая на столе.

\- Ой, не ной, - Джеймс налил им всем большие кружки чая. - Разве ты не хочешь увидеть плоды нашего труда?

\- Не в шесть утра, - ответил Питер, швыркая своим чаем. Сириус скривился от этого звука и пододвинул ему тарелку.

\- Съешь тост и прекрати ныть.

Римус тоже взял тост и разрезал его на четыре части. Он намазал джем на одну четверть, повидло на вторую, масло на другую и лимонный крем на последнюю. Он проигнорировал, что Сириус смотрел на него так, будто его это забавляло. У Римуса никогда раньше не было такого выбора, и он собирался взять по максимуму от каждого приема пищи.

К счастью, им не пришлось долго ждать, когда другие ученики начали собираться на завтрак. Первые Слизеринцы пришли, когда Римус доедал свой тост. Три мальчика и две девочки; третий год. Они прошли к своему столу, не замечая четыре пары гриффиндорских глаз, следящих за каждым их движением. Несколько секунд им казалось, будто ничего не произошло. Сириус разочарованно вздохнул. Но потом. Самый высокий парень немного поерзал на месте и почесал руку. Ещё один, похоже, искал что-то в своем кармане, но по мнению Римуса, он явно чесал свою ногу. Третий не мог перестать чесать себя за ухом своей палочкой.

\- Сработало! - восторженно прошептал Джеймс. Даже Питер выглядел счастливым.

С прибытием ещё большего количества Слизеринцев их проблема стала ещё более очевидна - и ещё более забавна. К семи часам стол Слизеринцев был полон ёрзающих и чешущихся парней и испуганных девчонок. Амикус Кэрроу, толстый старшеклассник с шестого года, в конце концов сорвал с себя мантию, школьную толстовку и даже галстук, чтобы почесать уже покрасневшую кожу на груди. Римусу почти даже стало их жалко.

Но затем вошел Снейп. Была ли это карма или просто удача, но у Северуса, похоже, оказалась самая худшая реакция на шиповник. Он вошел, низко опустив голову, волосы падали ему на лицо, но его нос всё ещё было видно, и он был явно красным.

\- О, Мерлин! - Сириус засмеялся так сильно, что схватился за живот. - Скажите мне, что мы задели его лицо!

\- Эй, Нюниус! - вдруг крикнул Джеймс.

Снейп повернулся и поднял взгляд; его волосы открыли лицо. Левая сторона его лица была покрыта красной сыпью, начиная с виска и прямо до шеи. Его левый глаз тоже покраснел, веко опухло.

\- Хорошо выглядишь! - крикнул Сириус, и они четверо рассмеялись, когда Снейп выбежал из зала.

К концу завтрака весь замок гудел слухами о том, что случилось с мальчиками из Слизерина. Сириус и Джеймс выглядели так, будто все их мечты сбылись, и даже Питер значительно воспрял духом - напоминая им всем, что это _он_ стоял на стреме, что являлось ключевой ролью в их плане.

\- Но это всё была идея Люпина, - Сириус хлопнул Римуса по спине. - Как мы это отпразднуем, а? Поиграем во взрывающиеся карты? Совершим набег на кухню?

Римус вежливо улыбнулся и сбросил руку Сириуса.

\- Ну, что бы вы не решили, я пас, - ответил он. - У меня двойная отработка.

\- От Слизнорта?

\- Да, и от Макгонагалл. И от Флитвика, но она завтра. И отработка с Травоведения на выходных.

\- Черт возьми, приятель, - нахмурился Джеймс. - Ты хочешь установить рекорд или что?

Римус пожал плечами. Его всегда наказывали в приюте - всех ребят наказывали. Отработка его не волновала. Хотя взрывающиеся карты, наверное, были чем-то веселым.

\- Может, начнешь делать домашку? - осторожно спросил Сириус. Римус закатил глаза и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Пойдемте, - сказал он. - Защита от Темных Искусств первым уроком, я думал, вы, двое, это любите.

***

Позже этим днем по пути на отработку со Слизнортом Римус столкнулся с Лили Эванс. Он был бы рад продолжить путь один, но она улыбнулась и пошла рядом с ним.

\- Приветик, Римус.

\- Привет.

\- Ты идешь в подземелье?

Он кивнул.

\- Я тоже. Мне надо сказать Слизнорту, что Северус не сможет прийти на отработку.

\- О, точно.

\- Ты слышал, что случилось со Слизеринцами?

\- Ага, - все слышали, об этом только и говорили весь день, даже на уроках. К счастью, никто даже не догадывался, кто это сделал. Это было хорошей идеей - атаковать весь факультет сразу. Кто был конкретной целью? Никто не знает.

\- Кошмар, правда? - продолжила Лили. - У бедного Сева аллергия на то, что они использовали. Мадам Помфри дала ему снотворное, пока опухоль не сойдет.

Римус пожал плечами, не думая. Он бросил взгляд на Лили, которая смотрела на него в ответ с укором в зеленых глазах. Она покачала головой.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что он был не очень вежлив с тобой. В тот день на Зельеварении _и_ в поезде. Он… ну, он немного высокомерный, знаешь?

Римус фыркнул.

\- Но я хотела извиниться, - упрямо продолжила Лили. - Мне нужно больше на него ругаться. Я не должна спускать ему такое с рук. Знаешь, он на самом деле по-настоящему хороший человек, если узнать его поближе.

\- Как скажешь, - Римус остановился. Они подошли к кабинету Слизнорта. Дверь была закрыта, и за ней раздавались голоса на повышенных тонах.

\- Гораций, кто бы это ни был, это кто-то из Слизерина! - это была Профессор Макгонагалл. - Кто ещё мог знать пароль?

\- Зачем бы Слизеринцам атаковать свой собственный факультет, Минерва?! - учитель Зельеварения казался довольно разозленным.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что пострадали только мальчики. Наверняка это был кто-то из девочек.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ну а кто ещё? Пивз? Он никогда не заходит в общие комнаты, да и в подземелье никогда не спускается, слишком боится Кровавого Барона.

\- Мы должны запретить всю продукцию Зонко.

\- Если верить Поппи, то продукция Зонко тут ни при чем. Шиповник, из теплиц.

Люпин почувствовал, как страх пробежал по позвоночнику. Если они узнали это, то они могут узнать, кто это сделал?

\- Шиповник? Очень умно, - Слизнорт даже звучал впечателенно. Макгонагалл вздохнула.

\- И что, теперь будешь обвинять Когтевранцев?

\- Я просто хочу знать, кто это сделал! - он тяжело вздохнул в ответ. - Возможно, правда раскроется. Наверное, наиболее вероятно, что это кто-то из девушек Слизерина, чем…

\- Чем группа мародеров, которая пробралась в подземелье под покровом ночи со злобными намерениями?

Римус услышал, как Слизнорт усмехнулся.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Ладно, мне пора, - сказала Макгонагалл, направляясь к двери. - Сообщишь мне, если поймаешь виновников? - дверь распахнулась. Римус и Лили виновато отступили назад. Макгонагалл посмотрела на них сквозь свои очки. - И что два Гриффиндорца делают так далеко от своей башни?

\- Профессор, мы с Римусом просто…

\- О! - Слизнорт перебил нервное бормотание Лили. - Люпин, мальчик мой… и мисс Эванс! Пришли извиняться за Снейпа, да? Нет необходимости, дорогуша, нет необходимости. Со всем происходящим сегодня, думаю, мы можем отменить отработки мальчиков, - он строго посмотрел на Римуса. - Если в моем классе не будет больше никаких драк. И вообще в любом классе. Понятно?

\- Да, Профессор, - послушно кивнул Римус, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком радостно.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Слизнорт и закрыл дверь в свой кабинет. - Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно провести расследование.

Римус и Лили почти дошли до конца коридора, когда его вдруг остановил голос Макгонагалл:

\- Мистер Люпин?

У Римуса сжалось сердце.

\- Да, Профессор Макгонагалл?

\- Это не значит, что Ваша отработка _со мной_ отменяется. Прошу за мной, начнем пораньше.

***

Макгонагалл заставила его писать предложения в течение часа - не так уж и плохо, учитывая, что он привык к побоям в приюте. Ему нравилось переписывать снова и снова; это его успокаивало. _Я закончу всю свою домашнюю работу._ Может, в следующий раз он проглотит свою гордость и спишет у Джеймса. Или у Питера, чтобы не было слишком подозрительно. Но он понимал, что в конце концов Джеймс захочет узнать, _почему_ Римус никогда не читает сам. А если он ему расскажет, то он был уверен, что они с Сириусом заставят его рассказать Макгонагалл - у них обоих была безмерная вера в учителей Хогвартса. А вот Римус, в свою очередь, никогда не встречал взрослого человека, которому можно бы было доверять. Она тут же отправит его назад в приют. Зачем кому-то нужен безграмотный волшебник?

Когда его отработка закончилась, он пролез через проход за портретом полной дамы в общую комнату и увидел, что все три соседа по комнате его ждали. Питер и Джеймс были увлечены очень серьезной игрой в шахматы ( _естественно, фигуры двигаются,_ подумал Римус, _в этом замке хоть что-нибудь не двигается?_ ), пока Сириус слушал одну из своих пластинок в очень дорогих на первый взгляд наушниках. Римус умереть как хотел послушать, но он до сих пор не набрался смелости попросить.

Он тихо сел рядом с Сириусом. Тот тут же снял наушники.

\- Это было быстро!

\- Отработал только одну, - объяснил Римус. - Слизнорт отпустил меня, слишком занят всей этой историей с порошком.

Сириус широко улыбнулся и откинулся на диване, закинув руки за голову.

\- Этот пранк просто дар с небес, который всё не заканчивает свои подарки.

\- У Снейпа аллергия и всё такое, - ухмыльнулся Римус. - Та рыжая девчонка сказала, что он весь день провел в больничном крыле.

Сириус засмеялся. Его глаза сияли, когда он смеялся. Римус никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь проявлял такую радость. Из-за этого ему хотелось одновременно ударить его и быть его другом.

\- Какая рыжая девчонка? - вдруг поднял взгляд Джеймс.

\- Шах и МАТ! - закричал Питер.

\- Ну, знаешь, та, бесячая. Эванс.

\- Она не бесячая.

\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами Римус.

\- Давайте не будем говорить о девчонках, - Сириус закатил глаза. - Это может быть самым важным днем в нашей жизни! Это тот день, когда мы стали легендами; день, когда наша дружба была закалена огнем чесоточного порошка.

\- Они же не знают, что это мы сделали? - нервно спросил Питер, прибирая свою шахматную доску. Римус покачал головой.

\- Слизнорт думает, что это была какая-нибудь девчонка из Слизерина. Или группа мародеров.

\- Мародеры! - Сириус внезапно сел прямо. - Вот оно! Поднимите бокалы, товарищи!

\- У нас нет бокалов, - с усмешкой отметил Джеймс.

\- Ну, просто притворитесь, - Сириус недовольно мотнул головой. - Начиная с этого дня, мы - _Мародеры!_

Он сказал это настолько драматично и пафосно, что за этим могла последовать только звенящая тишина. Джеймс улыбался, Питер смотрел на него, чтобы понять, как реагировать, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Римус рассмеялся.

\- Что за педиковатое название?!


	8. Первый год: Секреты

Вторник, 5-ое октября, 1971 год.

Следующее полнолуние не особо отличалось от первого. На этот раз волк очевидно стал более беспокойным, потому что Римус очнулся с большим количеством глубоких царапин.

\- Они быстро заживают, если их обрабатывать, - посоветовал он Мадам Помфри, которая возилась с ним в прохладном утреннем свете.

\- И ещё быстрее, если использовать магию, - улыбнулась она, взмахнув своей палочкой. Порезы срослись у Римуса на глазах, и он шокировано уставился на розовые следы.

\- А шрамы Вы можете убрать? - с надеждой спросил он. Она с грустью покачала головой.

\- Нет, Римус, эти не могу, извини.

\- Ничего, - он вздохнул и начал одеваться. На этот раз он принес форму с собой и оставил ее в проходе перед дверью, чтобы не возвращаться обратно в башню. Он встретится с остальными только на первом уроке, и пусть они гадают, где он был.

\- Ты можешь не идти сегодня на уроки, - сказала Мадам Помфри. - Если ты сильно устал. Я могу написать освобождение.

\- Я хочу пойти, - ответил он. - Всё не так плохо, правда.

Помфри серьезно на него посмотрела.

\- Не так плохо сейчас. Боюсь, трансформации будут становиться всё хуже по мере твоего взросления.

\- Вы ухаживали за такими же, как я? - он хотел спросить это уже давно, но не знал как.

\- Нет, дорогой, ты первый ученик в Хогвартсе, кого я знаю, которого…

\- Укусили?

\- Которого укусили, - благодарно приняла она. - Но я обещаю, что я знаю, что делаю. Я очень много читала по этой теме.

\- То есть есть книги? О таких, как я?

\- Ну конечно, - она звучала удивленно. Она присела на диван, пока он заканчивал одеваться. - Я могу дать тебе какую-нибудь, если хочешь?

Он подумал об этом и покачал головой.

***

Первым уроком была Трансфигурация, но Макгонагалл не дала ему отработку за то, что он не принес домашнее задание - она, по всей видимости, решила быть более лояльной ближе к полнолунию. Она заставила его пообещать, что он принесет его на следующий урок, и он согласился, надеясь, что он звучал искренне. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер провели половину урока, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но он удачно их игнорировал, пока Макгонагалл не пригрозила рассадить их четверых.

В коридоре по дороге на Чары Римус знал, что ему никуда не деться. Там идти не меньше пяти минут.

\- Ну? И где ты был?! - выпалил Сириус, идя по левую сторону от него.

\- Нигде, - ответил он, пытаясь идти быстрее.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - заныл Джеймс с правой стороны. - Расскажи нам! Ты был там же, где и в прошлом месяце?

\- Может быть.

\- Ты снова был на отработке? - спросил Питер, пытаясь поспевать за ними. Римус заругал себя за то, что не додумался до этого раньше - отработка была бы идеальным прикрытием.

\- Неа.

\- Тогда где…

\- Смотри, куда идешь, полукровка!

Римус был слишком занят, уходя от вопросов, чтобы смотреть на дорогу, так что он столкнулся со Снейпом, который выходил из-за угла. Уже будучи на взводе, Римус попытался пройти мимо, толкнув его плечом.

\- Сам смотри, _Нюниус._

Снейп не сдвинулся с места и попытался толкнуть его в ответ. Мальсибер вышел из-за его левого плеча, угрожающе нависнув над более низкими парнями.

\- Я знаю, что это вы были в наших спальнях той ночью, - шикнул он. - _Все_ вы.

\- Да? Докажи, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, сложив руки на груди.

Снейп поджал губы.

\- Пока что я не могу. Но я докажу. И я обещаю вам, что вы получите своё.

\- Ой, смотри, мы все дрожим от страха, - ответил Сириус, прислонившись к стене, будто ему это всё наскучило. - Будь так любезен, подвинься уже.

\- Это ведь была твоя идея, да, Блэк? - протянул Снейп. - Или твоя, Поттер? Точно кто-то из вас. Петтигрю слишком труслив для этого, а у вашего драгоценного Люпина, очевидно, не хватило бы мозгов…

Римус сжал кулаки. Он заметил, что Снейп сжал свою палочку - наверняка тот знал всевозможные проклятия. Джеймс научил Римуса парочке, но сейчас он был слишком ослеплен яростью, чтобы вспомнить хоть одно из них.

\- Двигайтесь же, джентльмены, - вдруг раздался громкий голос. Это был Профессор Флитвик, который вышел из класса, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего образовалось такое столпотворение. - Северус, Вы мешаете проходу, а вы четверо сейчас должны быть в моем классе. Давайте же.

Римусу было жарко и неспокойно до конца Чар, которые обычно являлись его любимыми уроками. Здесь было больше практической работы с волшебными палочками, чем чтения или письма, и у него зачастую получалось даже лучше, чем у Джеймса и Сириуса. Не находя в себе сил успокоиться, он запускал свои подушки через весь класс, словно ракеты, вместо того, чтобы осторожно провести их через обручи, которые Флитвик повесил у потолка.

Они уже несколько недель осваивали левитацию, и Питер был единственным, кому она ещё не далась. По мнению Римуса, проблема Питера была в недостатке воображения. Джеймс и Сириус оба были до невозможного уверены в себе; и он уже давно понял, что для большинства базовых заклинаний нужна была всего лишь уверенность. Сам Римус всегда чувствовал, что он сможет выполнить любое задание, если оно выглядело достаточно легким. А вот Питер переживал из-за _всего._ Он читал и перечитывал учебник, пытаясь повторить сложные диаграммы вместо того, чтобы просто повторять за Флитвиком.

\- Думаю, вы все сможете поднять в воздух эту книгу к концу недели, - сказал Профессор в конце урока. Книга была огромной, размером почти с половину их маленького учителя, и даже у взрослого человека наверняка не получится унести ее далеко. - Так что готовьтесь к небольшому тесту ваших способностей.

Питер застонал, когда они начали собирать свои вещи.

Римус сумел успокоиться к обеденному перерыву, но всё ещё не мог до конца контролировать свою магию даже днем, поэтому был рад, что после обеда у них были только Травоведение и История Магии. Интересно, дело было в его плохом характере - его всегда было легко вывести из себя - или в полнолунии. У него всегда было полно энергии после трансформации, ещё даже до того, как он узнал, что мог колдовать. Сейчас его волшебная палочка дрожала в его руке, что напоминало Римусу помехи на телевизоре. Он попытался наколдовать _‘Люмос’_ по-быстрому пока прятался в туалетной кабинке на перемене, и чуть глаза себе не выжег.

Возможно, книга, о которой говорила Мадам Помфри, могла бы дать ему больше информации на эту тему, но теперь этого было уже не узнать. Вероятно, в библиотеке можно было найти другие книги, но Римус не проверял. Он хорошо знал само слово - даже лучше, чем хотелось бы - и даже мог бы его написать, если хорошо сосредоточиться. Но он не осмеливался. Римус жил в страхе, что если он напишет его или произнесет вслух, то каким-то образом все вокруг узнают о его секрете. Да и вообще подобные вещи лучше хранить только в своей голове.

***

Вторник, 7-ое октября, 1971 год.

Сейчас было особенно важно хранить свои секреты при себе, потому что за Римусом наблюдали. Макгонагалл, которая всё ещё выгибала бровь, когда видела, что он ничего не пишет на уроках, Мадам Помфри, которая всегда пыталась заставить его зайти в больничное крыло для быстрого осмотра, и Снейп, который всё ещё был вне себя от гнева из-за того, что до сих пор не мог понять, как же случился весь этот инцидент с чесоточным порошком. Возможно, Римус бы справился с этим вниманием, если бы не четвертый человек, наблюдающий за ним.

Этот сталкер был гораздо скрытней, гораздо неприметней в своем наблюдении, но всё равно заметен. Сириус. Сначала Римус решил, что он просто ему надоедает - часть той роли, которую разделяли они с Джеймсом. Им нужно было знать всё и обо всех. Они постоянно рассказывали Римусу и Питеру о жизнях других людей - отец бла-бла-бла не получил повышение в министерстве несколько лет назад, поэтому бла-бла-бла сейчас ходит в такой дешевой одежде; против прабабушки Миранды Трап как-то раз проводили расследование по поводу незаконного использования любовного зелья, и сейчас никто даже чай не пьет у них в гостях; Профессор Слизнорт знает о Темных Искусствах гораздо больше, чем показывает, и его Слиз Клуб был печально известен тем, что выпускал влиятельных темных волшебников.

Естественно, они ничего не знали о Римусе, и сначала он решил, что именно поэтому Сириус так внимательно за ним наблюдает. Но он никогда не спрашивал ничего прямо, и если ему и было интересно узнать о семье Люпина или о его детстве, то это был его личный интерес, который Джеймс не разделял. Римус вообще заметил, что Джеймс редко наблюдал за другими людьми - он предпочитал, чтобы другие люди наблюдали за ним.

К счастью, больше никто, кажется, этого не заметил. Сириус был очень хитрым в этом плане. Крайне изредка Римус ловил на себе этот его внимательный взгляд синих глаз. Тот даже не смущался, когда Римус ловил его - лишь смягчал свой взгляд и дружелюбно улыбался, и Римус был вынужден улыбаться в ответ.

В этот четверг они заканчивали домашку в общей комнате - ну, Джеймс заканчивал домашку Римуса, потому что давно сделал свою. Он предложил это в обмен на то, что Римус научит его заклинанию _‘Обфускейт’,_ и несмотря на свою гордость, Римус согласился. Он, правда, не хотел получать ещё одну отработку с Макгонагалл, а Джеймс хорошо умел подделывать почерк других людей.

Сириус заканчивал своё эссе, и написал уже шесть лишних сантиметров об использовании крыльев златоглазки в трансформационных зельях - плюс диаграммы. Книги были разбросаны по всему столу, который они заняли, рядом с чернильницами и свернутыми свитками пергамента. Питер пытался заставить яблоко улететь в мусорную корзину в пяти метрах от них. Пока что он мог только поднять его в воздух, но затем оно дрожало и падало обратно на стол.

Питер расстроенно взъерошил волосы и снова уткнулся в книгу.

\- Ты сможешь, Пит, не переживай, - пробормотал Джеймс, не отрываясь от эссе для Римуса. - Не сдавайся.

\- Я _пытаюсь,_ \- застонал Питер. - Я уверен, что всё дело во взмахе палочки - я делаю его неправильно… в книге написано ‘плавное движение в виде змеи’, но я не понимаю… - он взмахнул палочкой в воздухе. Римус цокнул языком.

\- Не так, - прямо сказал он. - Это больше похоже на букву S. Смотри, - он безукоризненно поднял яблоко в воздух и аккуратно отправил его в мусорную корзину.

\- На букву S, ты уверен? - нахмурился Питер. Он направил свою палочку на скомканный лист бумаги на столе, - _Вингардиум Левиоса!_ \- произнес он и взмахнул палочкой, повторяя движение, которое ему показал Римус. И тогда комок бумаги поднялся в воздух и, дрожа, отправился в мусорную корзину. Питер уставился на это с распахнутыми глазами. - Я сделал это! Похоже на букву S! Почему они просто не написали так в книге?!

\- Молодец, Пит, - с улыбкой похвалил Джеймс, подняв взгляд. Он снял очки и потер глаза. - Тебе надо быть учителем, Римус.

Люпин фыркнул и смущенно отвернулся. Джеймс продолжил:

\- Я почти закончил эссе, мне только нужно проверить кое-то - можешь передать мне _Теорию Магии?_

Римуса прошиб холодный пот. Пытаясь не паниковать, он уставился на кучу книг, куда указывал Джеймс. Одна из них определенно была о Зельеварении - на обложке был нарисован котел. А вот о чем были другие можно было гадать бесконечно. Золотые и серебряные буквы с обложек начали крутиться и вертеться у Римуса перед глазами. Может, стоит подать ему любую книгу, даже если она окажется не той? Он в отчаянии бросил взгляд на Джеймса, который перечитывал то, что написал. Питер был слишком занят, отправляя вещи в мусорную корзину, чтобы заметить замешательство Римуса. Он опустил взгляд, закусив губу.

Сириус тихо прочистил горло и наклонился к столу. Он молча постучал по одной из книг указательным пальцем, не глядя на Римуса. Он смутно узнал большой черный том, обитый кожей, и передал его Джеймсу.

\- Спасибо, - отстраненно поблагодарил тот и вернулся к работе. Сириус продолжил писать, будто ничего не случилось. У Римуса ещё долгое время горели щеки.


	9. Первый год: Шрамы

Пятница, 15-ое октября, 1971 год.

Римусу пришлось избегать Сириуса следующие несколько дней - по крайней мере, избегать того, чтобы оставаться с ним наедине. Это было нелегко, ведь они всегда проводили всё своё свободное время вместе, особенно на выходных. Они все пережили пятничный урок Чар без проблем; даже Питер. Флитвик был настолько рад, что класс овладел левитацией так рано в учебном году, что он отпустил их на обед пораньше.

Сириус делал себя крайне неизбегаемым в течение всей недели на уроках полета. Если бы Римус не ненавидел Историю Магии так сильно, то Полет был бы его самым нелюбимым предметом. После двадцати минут их первого урока с Мадам Трюк он узнал, что он боится высоты, и все последующие классы стали для него просто пыткой.

Джеймс, естественно, был звездой класса, и даже остальных мародеров он раздражал, когда наматывал круги по полю для квиддича, выделывая такие трюки на метле, будто он на ней родился. Сириус тоже был великолепен, да и большинство ребят в классе росли, играя на метлах; даже Питер сносно летал. 

Прошлой ночью прошел дождь, и земля была мягкой и влажной. Они сменили свои привычные кожаные туфли на грубые кожаные сапоги, и надели красные спортивные формы, перед тем как выйти на поле. Они взяли метлы и ждали указаний. Метлами их обеспечивала школа. Первогодкам было нельзя привозить свои собственные, но Джеймс рассказывал каждому, кто слушал, что его дома ждала самая новейшая модель.

\- Отлично, взбирайтесь на свои метлы, леди и джентльмены, - крикнула Трюк всей группе. - Сегодня у нас хороший сильный ветер, поэтому я хочу, что вы все были крайне осторожны. Поттер, и никаких выкрутасов!

Римус тяжело вздохнул и взобрался на метлу. Если его не будет тошнить, то это уже можно считать победой.

\- Мне нужно пять хороших кругов вокруг поля и затем чистое приземление от каждого. Осторожней с лужей, и не забывайте наклоняться по ветру, где возможно. Используйте его в свою пользу. Пять баллов тому, кто вернется первым, - и не медлив больше ни секунды, она свистнула, чтобы они взлетали.

Римус и Лили, единственные магглорожденные в классе, последними оторвались от земли. Правда, когда рыжая поднялась в воздух, она с легкостью догнала всех остальных. 

\- Немного выше, Люпин! Давай! - крикнула Трюк через громкоговоритель с земли. Хотел бы он ее проигнорировать, но деваться было некуда - в приюте, по крайней мере, когда их заставляли бежать кросс, он мог спрятаться за углом и сбежать на несколько часов в город.

Он заставил себя подняться выше, пытаясь смотреть перед собой, а не вниз; пытаясь думать о чем угодно, только не о расстоянии между ним и землей. Он видел рыжую косу Лили впереди, словно лисий хвост, светлую макушку Питера где-то в середине группы. Хоть он и не мог видеть так далеко, он был уверен, что Сириус и Джеймс шли практически вровень впереди всех. Римус лишь угрюмо продолжал плестись в конце всех, ничуть не желая ускоряться. Какая разница, если он прилетит последним, главное, чтобы он не сломал себе при этом шею. Когда он сделал разворот и направился в другую сторону в конце поля, ветер ударил его в лицо, и он постарался не сильно замедляться и наклонился вперед. Ему было очень холодно, и ветер кусал его лицо.

Второй круг был таким же плохим, как и первый. К началу третьего он заметил, что Джеймс уже наматывал круги вокруг башен пустых трибун, несмотря на крики Мадам Трюк. На четвертом кругу у Римуса появилась компания.

\- Развлекаешься? - ухмыльнулся Сириус, замедлившись в воздухе рядом с ним. Ему, казалось, было так комфортно, будто он мог закинуть руки за голову, перевернуться вверх ногами и полететь задом наперед без каких-либо неудобств.

\- Что ты делаешь? - нахмурился Римус, пытаясь игнорировать его. - Пытаешься проиграть?

\- Джеймс победит, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Так что я могу с тем же успехом дать ему сделать это красиво. Решил зависнуть с тобой.

\- Почему?! - сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Римус.

\- Решил, что тебе не помешает компания, - Римусу даже не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что тот растянул губы в своей фирменной ухмылке Сириуса Блэка. - Ну и ещё я знаю, что нам скоро приземляться, а ты это ненавидишь.

\- Отвали.

\- Нет.

\- Я предупреждаю тебя, Блэк…

\- Ты не сможешь ударить меня здесь, Люпин, если не хочешь свалиться с метлы.

\- Боже, как же ты бесишь.

\- Ага, - Сириус улетел немного вперед, а затем обратно, сделав идеальную петлю.

\- Я сказал - _отвали!_ \- Римус постарался обогнуть его, опасно пытаясь удержать равновесие. 

\- Пора приземляться… не забудь опустить ноги и наклониться вперед… потом согни колени, когда призем… эй!

Римус схватил конец метлы Сириуса и с силой потянул назад. Смеясь, Сириус вернул равновесие и снова подлетел к Римусу, чтобы пихнуть его плечом. Римус покачнулся, но держался крепко, приближаясь к земле. В этот раз всё шло лучше, чем в предыдущий, он отклонился назад и пихнул Сириуса в ответ.

\- Уйди с дороги! - закричал он, набирая скорость. - Хоть один раз можешь прийти последним.

\- Ну уж нет! - со смехом Сириус схватил метлу Римуса и потянул назад. И это было явно лишним, учитывая, что они были так близко к земле. Пихая друг друга, они упали прямо огромную грязевую лужу, потеряв свои метлы, и прокатились на несколько метров вперед, пачкая свою форму в процессе.

\- Блэк! Люпин! - Мадам Трюк подлетела к двум парням в грязи.

Остальные Гриффиндорцы собрались вокруг, хихикая и указывая на них пальцами. Сириус вскочил на ноги со всей грацией, которой он был благословлен благодаря своему семейному благородству, и быстро поднял Люпина за руку. Они оба посмотрели на учителя, смаргивая капли воды с глаз.

\- Что я говорила об этой луже? - забавляясь, выгнула бровь Мадам Трюк. Обычно она всегда умела найти смешное в любой ситуации. - Забираю от каждого по баллу из Гриффиндора. А теперь идите и хорошенько смойте с себя эту грязь. Свободны.

Они оба поплелись к раздевалкам в своих холодных промокших формах.

\- Идиотская форма, - пробормотал Римус, когда они зашли в небольшое каменное помещение. - Как мы теперь это высушим?

\- Домашние эльфы позаботятся об этом, - ответил Сириус, скидывая свою форму в кучу в углу. 

У Римуса не было сил спрашивать, что ещё такое эти домашние эльфы. Он снял свою форму и отшвырнул подальше свои сапоги, затем прошел в душевую кабинку, чтобы продолжить раздеваться. Там уже лежали сухие полотенца, и вода была идеально теплой. Он ступил вперед под упругие струи, позволяя воде согреть свою кровь и глядя, как грязь и смятые травинки уплывали в водосток. По крайней мере, ему не придется летать оставшиеся сорок минут. 

Он небрежно провел руками по волосам. Без ежемесячных стрижек Надзирательницы его волосы становились длиннее и мягче и торчали в разные стороны, почти как у Джеймса. Он наконец смог увидеть их цвет, но был им разочарован - оказалось, его волосы были простого скучного русого цвета.

Римус закончил с душем раньше Сириуса и вышел, быстро оглядываясь в поисках своей школьной формы. Он был наполовину одет, когда Сириус наконец вышел из душа, его длинные волосы были зачесаны назад и блестели как масло. Он был уже полностью одет и выглядел так круто и по-взрослому, в то время как Римус обнаружил, что перепутал пуговицы на рубашке, и теперь ему нужно было начинать заново.

\- Это ещё что?! - неожиданно спросил Сириус. Римус поднял взгляд и снова его опустил. Сириус указывал на длинный серебряный шрам, тянущийся от левой ключицы к правому соску. Он постарался побыстрее закончить с пуговицами.

\- Шрам, - пробормотал он. Что ещё он мог сказать сейчас? Он уже даже почти их не замечал. Они просто существовали, такая же часть его, как и веснушки или прозрачные волосы на его руках.

\- Это… это случилось с тобой в том месте? Где ты рос?

В голосе Сириуса было что-то странное. Римус вдруг понял, что не может говорить, поэтому просто кивнул. Сириус тоже кивнул.

\- У меня есть шрамы, - сказал он так тихо, что сначала Римусу показалось, что он ослышался.

Сириус наклонился и поднял штанину на правой ноге, чтобы показать Римусу свои шрамы. Они были не похожи на шрамы Римуса - его были большими, грубыми, неровными, полными ярости и голода. Серебряные полоски на икрах Сириуса были тонкими и прямыми; одинаковые в своей жестокости. Римус просто смотрел на них несколько секунд, пока Сириус не опустил штанину и не выпрямился.

Они смотрели друг на друга целую минуту. Римусу было очень жарко, глаза Сириуса были прохладными и спокойными. Затем всё закончилось.

\- Пойдем и посмотрим, как Джеймс строит из себя придурка? - предложил Сириус.

Римус снова кивнул, и они вышли в холодный осенний ветер. Они сели на скамейки на трибунах и стали смотреть, как их одноклассники летали туда-сюда по огромному полю, и их красные плащи развевались у них за спинами. Лили, пусть ей и не хватало навыков Джеймса, составляла ему неплохую конкуренцию, когда дело касалось скорости, и побила его в двух из трех гонок между обручами ворот.

\- Римус? - вдруг подал голос Сириус, когда их одноклассники начали спускаться на землю.

\- Что?

\- Ты ведь не умеешь читать, да?

Римус вздохнул. У него итак было много секретов. И Сириус поделился с ним одним из своих.

\- Ага.

\- Я никому не скажу.

\- Класс.

Эта ухмылка Сириуса Блэка.


	10. Первый год: История

Суббота, 23-е октября, 1971 год.

\- Тебя просто никогда не учили?

Римус пожал плечами, усталый и раздраженный. Прошла неделя с того урока полета, и Сириус снова застал его один на один. До этого Римус в счастливом одиночестве сидел на кровати и листал один из журналов Джеймса про квиддич - ему нравились двигающиеся картинки, пусть даже он всё ещё не понимал правила игры, ведь это было самой близкой вещью к телевизору, которая была в Хогвартсе.

\- Меня учили, - ответил он и перевернул страницу в надежде, что Сириус поймет намек и свалит. Тот не свалил. Римус закрыл журнал. - Меня учили, - повторил он, - я просто не учился как следует. Когда я смотрю на слова, мне кажется, я вижу не то, что видят все другие. Я ничего не понимаю; все буквы прыгают по бумаге и меняются между собой местами. Учителя говорили, что я просто тупой.

В приюте никто никогда не переживал из-за отсутствия у него домашней работы. Учителя ее практически не задавали, потому что всё равно ее никто не выполнял. У большинства ребят были проблемы; они либо не могли, либо не хотели учиться. Всё равно никто не ожидал от них ничего другого.

\- Но как тогда ты делаешь это? - Сириус напоминал ему собаку с костью.

\- Делаю _что?!_

\- Ну… всё! Все задания, здесь, в Хогвартсе.

Римус посмотрел на него так, будто это Сириус здесь был тупым.

\- Сириус, я _ничего_ не делаю. Если ты ещё не заметил, я каждый вечер хожу на отработки.

\- Ну, да, это я знаю, - Сириус махнул рукой. - Но пару дней назад на Зельеварении я видел… ты ничего не записывал, даже не смотрел в учебник или на доску, но ты всё равно идеально подготовил все ингредиенты для лечебного зелья от бородавок - Слизнорт дал тебе пять баллов!

Римус почувствовал, что он краснеет от воспоминания. Он не привык получать похвалу от учителей.

\- О, это было легко, - он покачал головой. - Слиззи рассказал нам, как его варить на предыдущем уроке, я просто запомнил.

\- Черт возьми, тогда у тебя просто нереальная память.

Римус пожал плечами. Наверное, это было правдой. Учителя в приюте не раз отмечали, что для такого тупого ребенка, как он, он знал огромное количество слов.

Теперь Сириус уставился в стену, очевидно, погруженный в мысли - Римус практически видел, как шестеренки вертятся у него в голове. Иногда Сириус был абсолютно закрытой книгой. А иногда прочитать его было так легко, что становилось даже смешно.

\- Если бы ты мог читать, ты бы был так же хорош, как я и Джеймс. Может, даже лучше.

Римус фыркнул.

\- Ты такой скромный, Блэк.

\- Но это правда! - Сириус полностью упустил сарказм в словах Римуса, всё ещё витая в облаках. - Ты работаешь палочкой куда естественней, и если твоя память так хороша, как ты говоришь… - он пожевал нижнюю губу. - Держу пари для этого существуют заклинания.

Римус засмеялся.

\- Ты собираешься вылечить меня заклинанием?

\- Почему нет?

Римус уже думал об этом; естественно, думал. Но он лучше всех был знаком с ограничениями магии. В конце концов, у него были шрамы, которые нельзя было убрать, и раз в месяц он переживал кошмар, который никто не мог остановить.

\- Магией такие вещи не исправишь, - прямо сказал он. - Иначе почему Джеймс носит очки?

\- Мне кажется, что для зрения существуют заклинания, - сказал Сириус. - Может, они просто не стоят усилий, или слишком опасные, или сложные, или ещё что.

\- Но дело не только в чтении, - возразил Римус. - Пишу я тоже кошмарно. Я слишком медленный, и почерк совсем не разобрать.

\- Ну вот для это _определенно_ существуют заклинания, - уверенно ответил Сириус. - Ты можешь заколдовать свой пергамент, я видел, как мой отец делает это на официальных документах. Обычно его почерк очень неровный.

Римус растерялся. Сириус, похоже, не собирался сдаваться. Он пожевал губу.

\- Тебе-то какое до этого дело вообще?

\- Ты мой товарищ-мародер! Мы не можем позволить, чтобы ты ходил на отработки каждый день: что, если Слизеринцы нанесут ответный удар? Нам понадобится твой злобный мозг для разработки пранков! - его глаза блестели. - Кстати об отработках, ты уже сделал свою домашку по Истории Магии?

\- Неа.

\- Ладно, тогда давай начнем, - Сириус спрыгнул с кровати и начал копаться в своем чемодане.

\- Нет. Ты не будешь делать за меня домашнюю работу, - Римус тоже встал и сложил руки на груди.

\- Чертовски верно, я не буду, - ответил Сириус, доставая тяжелую книгу. Это была _История Магии._ Римус узнал ее по размеру и форме. - Я просто хочу освежить свои воспоминания, только и всего. Так что я собираюсь сидеть здесь и читать вслух - потому что это помогает мне запоминать - а если _у тебя_ уже есть вся информация в этом твоем огромном мозге, то я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Римус усмехнулся.

\- Тебе, что, заняться больше нечем? Где вообще Джеймс?

\- Следит за тренировкой Гриффиндора по квиддичу, - Сириус сел на свою кровать и открыл книгу. - Он думает, что он попадет в команду в следующем году, так что он пытается поднабраться опыта. Питер, естественно, пошел за ним. Так, а теперь помолчи, я пытаюсь учиться, - он прочистил горло. - _‘История Магии. Автор Батильда Бэгшот. Глава один, Древний Египет. Права и ритуалы Имхотепа...’_

И так он и продолжал. Ещё и ещё. Римус так и стоял там какое-то время, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему просто выйти из спальни и хлопнуть дверью. Но он понял, что он на самом деле не так уж и зол - на Сириуса вообще сложно было злиться, и не важно, как сильно тот его бесил. Поэтому Римус сел на кровать и стал слушать. Оказалось, что история не такая уж и скучная, если ты знаешь все основы. К тому же Сириус был явно более веселым, чем Профессор Биннс.

Его голос был громким и четким, он ни разу не запнулся на сложном слове или фразе, будто он читал эту книгу сотню раз. Однажды Римус слышал, как он говорил Джеймсу, что свободно разговаривает на греческом и на латыни - семья Блэк, по всей видимости, была известна подобными вещами.

И так он и продолжил, глава за главой, от кровавых египетских воскресающих заклятий до зашифрованных греческих оракулов, до магических месопотамских жриц. Древний мир раскрывался в голове у Римуса, и он вдруг обнаружил, что лежит на кровати, закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза, позволяя Сириусу проводить его сквозь время.

В конце концов, его голос стал совсем хриплым, и он говорил чуть громче, чем шепотом. Вокруг них опустился вечер, и общую комнату залило золотым светом заходящего солнца. Посреди _‘главы пять. Тиберий и достижения древнеримской боевой магии’_ Сириус закашлялся и опустил книгу.

\- Мне кажется, сегодня я больше не смогу учиться, - прохрипел он.

Римус распахнул глаза. Он сел прямо и проморгался.

\- Ничего, - тихо сказал он. - Уже время ужина, я умираю с голоду.

Они оба поднялись, потянулись и пошли вниз.

Джеймс и Питер ждали из за столом на их обычных местах.

\- Как тренировка? - спросил Сириус, выпив стакан тыквенного сока. Его голос почти вернулся к нормальному, но ещё звучал немного напряженно. 

\- Отлично, - радостно ответил Джеймс, надевая на вилку сосиску и используя ее, чтобы зачерпнуть немного пюре. - Почему ты не пришел?

\- Домашка, - ответил Сириус, поливая свое пюре соусом.

До конца ужина Джеймс рассказывал им о тренировке по квиддичу шаг за шагом, перечислив каждого игрока в команде, их сильные и слабые стороны, их методы и что бы он сделал, чтобы их улучшить. Время от времени Питер добавлял свои пять копеек, которые ничем особенно не отличались от слов Джеймса.

Пудинг сегодня был с розмарином, который не любил ни Сириус, ни Джеймс. Римус решил, что они сошли с ума, и принял их отвращение за высокомерие. Он бы съел их пудинги тоже, но Питер добрался до них первым, придвинув тарелки себе.

\- У меня есть конфеты, - предложил он, порывшись в кармане и достав большой бумажный пакет. - Мама отправила, берите.

\- Класс! - они залезли в пакет и радостно начали рыться в шипучих свистопчёлках, шоколадных лягушках и меняющих вкус плюй-камнях. Римус тоже взял немного, пока их всех не начало тошнить. 

\- Какую домашку ты делал? - спросил Джеймс, отстраненно почесывая подбородок. - Я думал, мы сделали всё на эту неделю.

\- Да, но я, эм, отставал по истории. Пришлось вернуться и вспомнить кое-что, - Сириус тоже начал чесать ключицу.

Глядя на них, Римусу также захотелось почесаться. Его ладоням стало так щекотно, будто по нему пробежало насекомое. Он вдруг вспомнил чесоточный порошок и опустил взгляд.

Он чуть не вскрикнул. На его ладони с быстрой скоростью росла темная густая шерсть. Он трансформировался! Но до полнолуния было ещё далеко - как это возможно? Он так резко поднялся, что чуть не упал назад. Ему срочно нужно было бежать - и быстро!

\- Что такое, Люпин? - недоуменно посмотрел на него Джеймс.

Римус посмотрел на него, затем на Сириуса. На них обоих тоже росла шерсть - темные волосы росли на их лицах и руках. Он беззвучно вскрикнул и прошелся языком по передним зубам - никаких клыков.

\- О, черт возьми… - сказал Джеймс, посмотрев на себя, затем на остальных. - Что происходит?!  
\- Питер, - зарычал Сириус, его лицо практически скрылось за шерстью. - Ты _уверен,_ что это твоя _мама_ послала эти конфеты?

Питер, который ещё не успел взять ни одной сладости, уставился на них и покраснел.

\- Ну… я _думал,_ что они от нее… они пришли сегодня утром…

\- Пит! - застонал Джеймс. На них уже смотрели люди, поворачивались и пихали друг друга. Вскоре весь зал перешептывался и показывал на трех слишком волосатых Гриффиндорцев.

Много людей ещё и хихикали, но, конечно, никто не смеялся громче Северуса Снейпа из-за стола Слизерина.

\- Давайте, - Сириус встал, подняв голову с аристократическим величием, что было ещё смешнее в данной ситуации. - Пойдемте в больничное крыло. Придумаем план мести позже.

Пока они выходили из большого зала под всеобщий смех, Римус стыдливо закрывал руками лицо. Каждый сантиметр его тела сейчас был покрыт блестящей черной шерстью. Ему это не казалось таким смешным, как Сириусу и Джеймсу.

\- А я говорил, что они нанесут ответный удар, - пробормотал Сириус.


	11. Первый год: Дни рождения, книги и The Beatles

К счастью, Мадам Помфри смогла расколдовать их одним взмахом волшебной палочки. Но всё равно она отчитала их всех за использование опасной магии.

\- Как будто мы все хотели выглядеть как йети! - жаловался Джеймс, когда они уходили из больничного крыла, всё ещё почесывая кожу после этой шерсти.

\- Это точно Северус. Он вымочил конфеты в одном из своих зелий, я точно знаю, - кипел Сириус.

\- Да, мы все это знаем, - ответил Джеймс. - Не волнуйся, он ещё своё получит.

\- Простите меня! - начал истерить Питер в сотый раз. - Я, правда, думал, что они от мамы!

\- Всё нормально, Питер, - Джеймс похлопал его по плечу. - Жалко только, что ты не дал их нам утром понедельника - тогда мы хотя бы свалили с Трансфигурации.

\- Я требую возмездия! - закричал Сириус, драматично вскидывая палочку. Римус засмеялся, Джеймс тоже.

\- И ты его получишь! - ответил он, поправляя очки на носу. - Терпение - это добродетель, Блэк. Такая месть не может быть быстрой. У тебя случайно в запасе нет других прекрасных идей, Римус?

\- Прости, - Римус покачал головой. Его сердце до сих пор билось как бешеное у него в груди. Если бы он увидел Снейпа сейчас - что там разыграл, он бы задушил его!

\- Я помогу тебе, Джеймс! - влез Питер. - Я сделаю _что угодно,_ я не испугаюсь на этот раз, я…

Они как раз заворачивали за угол в коридор, ведущий к башне Гриффиндора, когда чей-то голос раздался сзади.

\- Сириус.

Все четверо повернулись. Сириус издал тихий вздох удивления. Это была Беллатрикс Блэк.

\- Чего надо? - спросил он, опустив взгляд и пиная носком каменный пол. Это был самый не-Сириусный образ, который только можно представить, подумал Римус. Также он отметил, что Джеймс сделал шаг вперед, встав плечо к плечу со своим другом.

\- Подойди и обратись ко мне как подобает, - огрызнулась ведьма в ответ.

Сириус не двинулся с места. Беллатрикс достала свою палочку - Римус был шокирован и в самый первый раз с тех пор, как приехал в Хогвартс, ощутил самый настоящий ужас.

\- Подойди, - повторила она низким голосом, - или я тебя заставлю. И это не будет простым детским заклятием, чтобы отрастить шерсть, это я тебе обещаю.

Сириус сделал шаг вперед и покачал головой, когда Джеймс попытался последовать за ним. Несколько длинных неприятных минут они просто стояли и смотрели, как двоюродные брат с сестрой тихо разговаривают в конце коридора. Сириус ни разу не оторвал взгляда от пола за всё время разговора. Наконец, она похлопала его по макушке, развернулась и ушла. Они все выдохнули с облегчением. Сириус вернулся к ним нетвердой походкой.

В тишине они прошли через портрет и сели на их обычный диван в общей комнате.

\- Всё нормально, Сириус? - спросил Джеймс.

\- Да, - он кивнул, но его лицо было бледнее обычного. - Она, эм… она хотела пригласить меня на чай. На мой день рождения. Я думаю, моя мама ее заставила, наверняка собрала семейный совет. Пытается вернуть меня на путь истинный.

\- Просто потому что ты на другом факультете?

\- И из-за выбранной мной компании, - он ухмыльнулся им всем.

\- И когда твой день рождения?

\- Через две недели. Третьего числа. Мне придется прийти на чай, Белла не шутит, когда говорит о действительно отвратительных проклятиях.

\- Тогда мы придумаем что-нибудь после. Что-нибудь хорошее, ладно?

Питер и Римус радостно кивнули, но краем сознания Римус помнил, что полнолуние выпадает как раз на третье число.

***

Сириусу исполнилось двенадцать, и Римус даже не смог отпраздновать вместе с ним, хотя он и не думал, что кто-то особо расстроился. В конце концов, Джеймс был лучшим другом Сириуса, и Питер всё ещё считал, что Джеймс немного принадлежит ему тоже. Так что Римус был бы явно лишним, даже если бы он не был заперт в хижине, пытаясь разорвать себя на части. Мадам Помфри попыталась дать ему снотворного в этот раз перед тем, как луна поднимется, но это не принесло никакого эффекта. И что было ещё хуже, он умудрился оставить себе самый огромный шрам - через всю спину.

Помфри заставила его остаться в больничном крыле на целый день после этого, что было вообще-то довольно удачно - он мог сказать своим друзьям, что он заболел. Они всё ещё немного не понимали, почему он не сказал им ничего заранее, если чувствовал себя нехорошо, но всё равно поверили. В любом случае, они наверняка уже считали его странным и к этому времени приняли бы всё, что он им сказал.

Да и ему бы не понравился этот день рождения. Джеймс поговорил с Мадам Трюк и организовал для них троих несколько часов полета перед обедом. После ужина, перед тем как Сириус пошел переодеться на чай со своими двоюродными сестрами, Джеймс и Питер подначили весь гриффиндорский стол петь ‘С днем рождения тебя!’ и ‘Потому что он очень хороший парень’ (*известная песня для поздравления*). Согласно словам других учеников, которые Римус услышал позже, они пели последние строчки песни всё громче и громче несколько раз подряд, пока Профессор Макгонагалл не пригрозила им отработками, если они не прекратят.

С наступлением ноября дни стали короче, а замок темнее. Они проводили всё меньше времени на улице, и всё больше времени у камина в общей комнате, играя в карты и планируя месть Снейпу. Первый семестр подходил к концу, и учителя начали задавать больше домашней работы, чем когда-либо.

Когда Сириус и Римус были не с Питером и Джеймсом (обычно, когда те двое были в библиотеке), Сириус читал для него. Они закончили _Историю Магии_ меньше, чем за две недели, и затем менялись между _Трансфигурация. Курс для Начинающих_ и _Магические зелья и снадобья_ до конца семестра. Когда мародеры работали над домашним заданием все вместе, Сириус даже начинал читать вслух, будто бы для себя, утверждая, что это помогало ему запоминать. Это очень сильно раздражало Джеймса, который предпочитал тишину.

Хоть они не могли полностью пройти всю учебную программу за такое короткое время, ко всеобщему удивлению (включая его собственное) оценки Римуса улучшались с поразительной скоростью. Сириус, по всей видимости, был прав; у Римуса была исключительная способность запоминать информацию, и он в первый раз в своей жизни начал поднимать руку на уроках.

А вот оценки Сириуса, напротив, начали ухудшаться. Он проводил столько времени, пытаясь тайно помочь Римусу, что, по всей видимости, ему не оставалось времени на дополнительное чтение, которым он гордился весь год. К тому же, его собственная домашняя работа стала довольно посредственной, она натягивала лишь на ‘удовлетворительно’ и впервые отставала от работ Джеймса. Конечно, Джеймс ничего не подозревал и решил, что это _его_ работы стали улучшаться.

\- Но ты так много времени проводишь в библиотеке! - однажды прошептал ему Римус, когда Сириус получил ‘удовлетворительно’ за свое эссе на Чарах. - Я думал, ты учишься, - сам Римус до сих пор не набрался смелости посетить библиотеку. Одна мысль о всех тех книгах приводила его в ужас.

\- Я учусь, - беззаботно ответил Сириус. - Просто не тому, что нужно для школы, - он убрал эссе в сумку. - Я ищу когнитивные трактовочные заклинания - ну, знаешь, чтобы ты мог сам читать. Это не так-то просто, уровень С.О.В.А. (*Стандартная Общая Волшебная Аттестация*), вообще-то, но мне кажется, у меня почти получилось. Не переживай, Люпин, я ведь не вылетаю из школы. Всё равно эти заклинания гораздо интересней.

Конечно, Римус чувствовал себя дико виноватым, и ему было стыдно, что Сириус тратил столько времени, чтобы помочь ему. Он искренне не мог вспомнить ни одного случая в своей жизни, чтобы кто-то _так сильно_ старался для него. Из-за этого ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь - хоть что-то - в ответ. Но если не брать в счет проблемы с семьей, у Сириуса Блэка вообще не было никаких проблем.

Вообще-то, Римус мог дать Сириусу кое-что, что даже Джеймс не мог ему дать - но это не ощущалось чем-то важным. Сириус называл это ‘маггловским взглядом’. Это началось, когда Римус наконец набрался смелости расспросить Сириуса о его коллекции пластинок. Сириус был только счастлив поделиться; не считая его драгоценной метлы, которая всё ещё оставалась дома, его альбомы были ценнейшими вещами в его владении.

Римус прекрасно его понимал - у него были _Introducing The Beatles, A Hard Day’s Night_ и _Help!_ , а ещё _Abbey Road, Beggars Banquet_ и _Sticky Fingers_ (‘Мик Джаггер самый крутой маггл, которого я знаю’, восхищался Сириус), два альбома Led Zeppelin - Римус не слышал их раньше, но все ребята постарше в приюте были просто одержимы ими - и пластинка Simon and Garfunkel, спрятанная в конце.

Как выяснилось, волшебники в основном не особо ценили маггловскую музыку. Все пластинки Сириуса подарила ему его двоюродная сестра, Андромеда, которая, по всей видимости, была первой ‘белой вороной’ в семье Блэк, так как бросила школу за несколько лет до выпуска и вышла замуж за маггла.

\- Я очень редко с ней вижусь, - объяснил Сириус. - Со свадьбы не видел, но время от времени она присылает мне пластинки. Она делает это по-маггловски, поэтому мама не знает - она не понимает принцип работы почты.

И хотя у него была впечатляющая коллекция по стандартам любого одиннадцатилетки, музыкальный вкус Сириуса существовал практически в вакууме. Он не знал ни одной другой песни The Beatles за пределами своих пластинок. Он никогда не слушал радио, не смотрел музыкальную программу ‘Топ Популярности’ и ни разу не открывал журнал NME. Следовательно, он не мог наслушаться Римуса, когда дело касалось музыки или маггловской культуры.

\- Ты реально их _видел,_ \- восхищенно сказал он. - Ты _видел,_ как они выступают!

\- Но не в реальной жизни, не по-настоящему, - смущенно ответил Римус.

\- Да, я знаю, по _телефону,_ \- глубокомысленно кивнул Сириус. Римус засмеялся.

\- По теле _визору,_ \- поправил он. - Это похоже на эти ваши двигающиеся картинки. Только черно-белые. И я видел только The Beatles - The Stones тоже однажды показывали, но Надзирательница заставила нас выключить телевизор из-за их волос.

\- А что с их волосами?

\- Слишком длинные, - пожал плечами Римус. - Она сказала, что это неряшливо.

\- Мои волосы гораздо длиннее, - нахмурился Сириус.

\- Ага. Но обычно маггловские парни не ходят с длинными волосами.

\- Не говори ему такого! - засмеялся Питер. - А то он побреет голову, - он бросил кубик на игральную доску на полу - они играли в настольные игры последние несколько дней, пытаясь научить Римуса правилам. Кубик Питера сбил кубик Сириуса и выбил его из кольца, сразу же выпустив из себя отвратительно пахнущую жидкость, от которой Сириус не успел увернуться. Питер ухмыльнулся, - Ха, получай, любитель магглов!

Сириус громко выругался и ушел, чтобы переодеться.


	12. Первый год: Рождество 1971 года

\- Люпин, возможно, _Вы_ ответите мне на этот вопрос - можете ли Вы назвать трансформационные качества философского камня? - одним днем спросила Макгонагалл ближе к концу урока. Она с вызовом посмотрела на Римуса - в прошлый раз, когда она задала ему вопрос перед всем классом, он пожал плечами и отвернулся.

\- Эм… - Римус напряг мозги. - Ну, наверное, это тот, который превращает всё в золото? Если его правильно использовать… И вроде бы Клеопатра Алхимик использовала его, чтобы обратить свинец в серебро.

\- Верно, - Макгонагалл звучала так, будто пыталась не показать своего удивления. - Пять баллов Гриффиндору. И ещё пять за связь с Клеопатрой Алхимиком - ее не упоминают в _Трансфигурации для Начинающих,_ Вы прочитали это в учебнике истории?

Римус кивнул, чувствуя, как все смотрят на него.

\- Отлично. Некоторые из моих третьегодок не могут проводить связи между учебными предметами. Рада видеть, что Вы проявляете такой интерес, - она обратилась к классу. - И мы начнем изучать алхимию после рождества. Что напомнило мне - каникулы приближаются, и я хотела бы попросить тех учащихся, которые планируют остаться в Хогвартсе на это время, подойти и сообщить мне до конца следующей недели. Всем спасибо, можете идти.

Все поднялись, чтобы покинуть класс. Несколько людей похлопали Римуса по плечу, проходя мимо.

\- Мистер Люпин, у Вас есть минутка? - позвала Макгонагалл, когда он проходил мимо ее стола. У него упало сердце. Он продержался две недели без отработок от нее; мог бы и догадаться, что это не могло долго продолжаться. Он остановился, спрятал руки в карманы и уставился себе под ноги, пока все одноклассники не вышли из класса.

Наконец, когда класс опустел, она подошла и закрыла дверь (прямо перед лицом Джеймса) и вернулась на свое место.

\- Вы сегодня хорошо поработали, Римус, - по-доброму сказала Макгонагалл. - В последнее время у Вас отлично получается.

Он поднял на нее испуганный взгляд. Она засмеялась.

\- Не нужно так удивляться. Я под большим впечатлением. Профессор Слизнорт и Профессор Флитвик сказали то же самое. Я хотела быстро поговорить с Вами про рождество. Я говорила с миссис Орвелл…

\- С кем?!

\- С женщиной, которая руководит приютом.

\- А, Вы про Надзирательницу.

\- Именно. Как Вы уже знаете, полнолуние выпадает дважды в декабре - второго, - (это было на следующей неделе), - и тридцать первого. В канун нового года. По мнению миссис Орвелл, по этой причине Вам лучше остаться в Хогвартсе на каникулы. Надеюсь, Вы не слишком расстроитесь.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Мне всё равно, где оставаться.

Профессор Макгонагалл очень серьезно кивнула.

\- Тогда я добавлю Ваше имя в список. Увидимся на следующей неделе, Римус.

***

Джеймс пригласил Римуса и Сириуса погостить у него на каникулах, прекрасно зная, что ни у одного из них не будет особо веселого рождества. Римусу пришлось отказаться - даже если бы он не стеснялся поехать к Джеймсу домой и познакомиться с его родителями, он всё ещё официально находился под опекой приюта, и ему нужно было письменное разрешение Надзирательницы, чтобы покинуть Хогвартс.

Сириус, который был бы только рад провести две недели, валяя дурака с Джеймсом, летая наперегонки и объедаясь шоколадом, тоже был вынужден отказаться. Его семья очень четко дала понять, что они не одобряли его визит к семье Поттеров ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Беллатрикс, эта сучка, передавала моим родителям информацию, - угрюмо объяснил он. - По всей видимости, я уже достаточно их опозорил. Если я поеду к тебе, то станет только хуже. Прости.

Римус прошел с остальными мародерами до края владений, чтобы попрощаться с ними в последний учебный день.

\- Мы будем посылать тебе сов! - пообещал Джеймс. - Постарайся придумать что-нибудь для следующей атаки на Снейпа!

Римус ухмыльнулся и пообещал, что он постарается. Он мог лишь надеяться, что отправленные Джеймсом письма будут не слишком длинными. Он был единственным первогодкой в Гриффиндоре, кто оставался в школе на каникулы, поэтому по дороге обратно в башню ему даже стало немного одиноко.

На следующий день он выспался как следует и долго валялся в кровати - им никогда не разрешалось так делать в приюте. Он спал до десяти часов, пока Фрэнк Долгопупс не просунул голову в комнату.

\- Вставай, Люпин, а то так завтрак пропустишь!

Римусу нравился Фрэнк - у него было широкое дружелюбное лицо и добродушная манера общения. Он казался надежным и достойным доверия, как старший брат. Он понимал, что Римус привык быть белой вороной, и включал его в общие дела, насколько мог, стараясь не сильно на него давить.

После завтрака Фрэнк отправился в совятню, а Римус уныло уселся в общей комнате, чувствуя, как пропасть следующих двух недель растягивается перед ним, пустая и одинокая. Он подумал, не прогуляться ли ему на улице, но за окном начался сильный дождь. Он проиграл несколько пластинок Сириуса и пролистал несколько журналов, которые кто-то оставил на столе, просто разглядывая картинки. На них были изображены в основном симпатичные ведьмы и красивые волшебники - наверное, это был модный журнал.

Следующие несколько дней проползли примерно так же. Фрэнк будил его с утра, он завтракал с оставшимися Гриффиндорцами в большом зале, но в остальное время он был сам по себе.

В какой-то момент ему стало так скучно, что он даже начал думать о том, чтобы выполнить что-нибудь из заданной на каникулы домашней работы. Он пытался улучшить свой почерк, но это было просто невозможно с этими смехотворными перьями, которые им выдавали. Никто не мог дать ему прямого ответа, когда он спрашивал, почему они просто не могут использовать ручки. Да даже карандаши были бы лучше. Он даже серьезно пытался читать, но после первого параграфа Травоведения он разозлился и сдался. Тогда он перенес на пергамент несколько диаграмм из учебника - он не имел ничего против рисования; ему нравилась свобода в этом занятии.

Каждый день по несколько часов он ходил по замку со своей картой. Остальные ребята давным-давно позабыли свои, выучив местоположение всех классов за первую неделю или около того. Но Римус всё никак не мог забыть ее, до сих пор недовольный ее неполноценностью. Он начал добавлять на нее свои собственные заметки, интересные места и секретные проходы, которые он находил.

Оставшееся время он избегал учителей, которые беспокоились тем, что он совсем один. Он был не единственным учеником, оставшимся в школе, но большинство остальных были шести- и семигодками, и в основном они проводили время в библиотеке, усиленно готовясь к экзаменам или выполняя домашнее задание. Слизнорт проводил специальные дополнительные уроки Зельеварения в подземелье, но Римус не был приглашен, да и скорее всего не пошел бы туда, даже если бы и был.

Он отработал несколько заклинаний и какое-то время развлекался, пытаясь проверить, сколько предметов в их спальне он сможет поднять в воздух за раз. Он сделал из этого игру, подкидывая различные вещи - книги, кубики, карты - в воздух и пытаясь остановить их перед падением на пол. В конце концов, ему пришлось прекратить, потому что Флитвик постучался к нему и раздраженно попросил быть потише.

***

Суббота, 24-ое декабря, 1971 год.

В канун рождества Римуса разбудили раньше, чем обычно - за окном всё ещё было довольно темно. Сильный ливень стучал в плотные окна, и стук был достаточно громким, чтобы эхом разноситься по пустой комнате. Но не это разбудило Римуса. Дверь скрипнула, и кто-то зашел внутрь.

Римус сел в кровати и прищурился сквозь сумерки. Он ожидал увидеть Долгопупса, который вот-вот скажет ему спускаться на завтрак. Но это был не Фрэнк. Это оказался очень промокший и растрепанный парень с длинными волосами и надменным лицом.

\- Сириус! - Римус слетел с кровати, очень обрадованный появлением друга.

Сириус убрал мокрые волосы с глаз - он очевидно только что вернулся с улицы. Он снял свой мокрый плащ и бросил его на пол.

\- Как поживаешь, Люпин? - ухмыльнулся он. - Чертовски холодно, да? - он наставил свою палочку на камин. - _Инсендио._

\- Что ты тут делаешь?!

\- С меня хватит, - лишь сказал он, скидывая свои ботинки, которые были устряпаны в грязи. - Поругался с отцом, а потом вся семья влезла в разборки. Всё как обычно. Назвали меня осквернителем рода, позором семьи и бла-бла-бла, - он плюхнулся на кровать. - Так что я ушел.

\- Вау, - Римус в шоке потер глаза. - Как ты добрался сюда?

\- Дымолетный порошок, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Перенесся в один бар в деревне. Оттуда пешком.

\- Вау, - повторил Римус.

\- Умираю с голода, они отправили меня спать вчера без ужина. Давай, собирайся, пойдем на завтрак.

Макгонагалл была не так рада видеть Сириуса, как Римус. Они оба попытались сесть на свои обычные места за столом, будто всё было совершенно нормально и привычно, но она практически мгновенно появилась у них за спинами.

\- Мистер Блэк, - позвала она с ноткой предупреждения в голосе, которую Римус научился слышать со времен своих отработок, - что это ещё значит?

\- Я по Вам тоже скучал, Профессор, - расплылся Сириус в улыбке.

Уголок рта Профессора дрогнул, но она сохранила хладнокровие.

\- Вы были замечены, пересекая границу Хогвартса со стороны Хогсмида в шесть утра. Не желаете объяснить свое поведение?

Сириус покачал головой.

\- Не особо, Профессор. Мне больше нечего добавить.

Макгонагалл вздохнула и слегка покачала головой. На ее лице появилось то же самое выражение жалости, которое она сохраняла для Римуса.

\- Хорошо, мистер Блэк. Естественно, мне придется связаться с Вашими родителями, чтобы они знали, где Вы находитесь.

\- Это не обязательно, - ответил Сириус, кивая головой в сторону потока сов, только-только залетевших в зал. Самая большая птица - огромный величественный филин - бросила толстый красный конверт на тарелку Сириуса. Он посмотрел на него, затем на Профессора с сухой улыбкой на губах. - Я думаю, они прекрасно знают, где я нахожусь.

Он взял в руки большой конверт и, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Макгонагалл, разорвал его. В ту же секунду письмо начало вопить. Голос внутри был настолько громким, что заполнил весь зал, привлекая внимание каждого присутствующего. Макгонагалл скривилась от раздирающего уши звука. Это был голос мамы Сириуса.

\- СИРИУС ОРИОН БЛЭК, - вопил он, - КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ПЕРЕЧИТЬ СВОЕМУ ОТЦУ В ТАКОЙ МАНЕРЕ! - Римус закрыл уши. Сириус сидел так же неподвижно, по прежнему глядя на Макгонагалл. - ВОДИШЬСЯ С ПОЛУКРОВКАМИ И ОСКВЕРНИТЕЛЯМИ РОДА! ПОВОРАЧИВАЕШЬСЯ СПИНОЙ К СВОЕЙ СЕМЬЕ! ЕСЛИ БЫ ТВОЙ ДЕД БЫЛ ЖИВ, ОН БЫ ОТКАЗАЛСЯ ОТ ТЕБЯ В ТОТ ЖЕ МОМЕНТ, КАК ТЕБЯ РАСПРЕДЕЛИЛИ! ТЫ ОСТАНЕШЬСЯ В ШКОЛЕ ДО КОНЦА ГОДА И ПОДУМАЕШЬ О ТОМ СТЫДЕ И ПОЗОРЕ, ЧТО ТЫ ПРИНЕС В НАШ ДОБЛЕСТНЫЙ РОД! И НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО МЫ НЕ ЛИШИМ ТЕБЯ НАСЛЕДСТВА! ТЫ **НЕ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ** НАШ СЫН!

Закончив, письмо воспламенилось, сжалось и рассыпалась горсткой серого пепла. Оглушающая тишина опустилась вокруг. Все пялились на них.

Сириус взял тост, положил его на тарелку, затем беззаботно потянулся за омлетом. Он снова взглянул на Макгонагалл.

\- Вы можете послать маме сову, если хотите, Профессор, но я сомневаюсь, что она прочтет Ваше письмо.

\- Хорошо, Сириус, - кивнула Макгонагалл. - Просто… постарайся не ввязываться в неприятности, ладно? - она развернулась и скованно пошла к учительскому столу в дальнем конце зала.

Сириус молча принялся есть свой завтрак. Даже спустя годы Римус всегда будет вспоминать, как в этот момент он подумал, что Сириус Блэк - самый смелый парень на свете.

***

Рождество в приюте обычно было очень шумным. Некоторым мальчикам приходили подарки - тем, у кого были дальние родственники, которые достаточно любили их, чтобы отправить им что-то типа свитера, но не настолько, чтобы приехать и навестить их - некоторым приходилось довольствоваться благотворительностью от местных властей, чьи подарки Надзирательница упаковывала для них. Раздача подарков быстро сменялась обменом подарков, и зачастую они проводили утро, торгуясь и обмениваясь своими скромными вещами. Их заставляли привести себя в порядок, а затем строили в длинную линию и вели в церковь, где они отсиживали рождественскую службу, скучая и ёрзая.

Рождественское утро в Хогвартсе было намного лучше. Римус был почти что растроган тем, что Надзирательница не забыла про него - посылка пришла ночью, и на своей кровати он нашел открытку от нее и мятый пакет с упаковкой орехов, апельсином и коробкой печенья. К его изумлению, Джеймс тоже прислал подарок - набор каменных фигурок для настольных игр. Даже Питер послал ему коробку шоколадных лягушек.

\- С рождеством, - зевнул Сириус и начал открывать свои подарки. Его родители ничего ему не прислали, насколько видел Римус, но он никак это не прокомментировал. Джеймс послал ему ежегодный выпуск от его любимой команды по игре в квиддич, Южные Скорчеры, и Питер тоже отправил ему шоколадных лягушек.

\- С рождеством, - ответил Римус. - Я не приготовил никому подарков, - виновато признался он. - Я не знал, что они собираются…

\- Не переживай из-за этого, - бросил Сириус по пути в ванную. - Никто не и не ожидал, что ты приготовишь.

Это волновало Римуса, но он постарался не думать об этом. Пока Сириус был в ванной, ещё одна сова залетела в окно и бросила большую плоскую квадратную упаковку на его кровать. Когда Сириус вышел и увидел ее, его глаза загорелись и он с нетерпением ее разорвал.

\- Это от Андромеды! - объяснил он и достал пластинку, чтобы показать ее Римусу, который воодушевленно подбежал к нему.

Это был ещё один альбом от магглов. Обложка была черной, на ней был изображен силуэт мужчины напротив колонки, играющий на гитаре. У него были длинные кудрявые волосы, он стоял в эффектной позе, расставив ноги, и был обведен золотым свечением. _Electric Warrior,_ было написано рядом, _T-Rex._

\- Уууу, T-Rex, мне кажется, я о них слышал, - сказал Римус, и Сириус перевернул пластинку, чтобы прочитать список песен.

\- Включай ее! - нетерпеливо поторопил Римус. Какая разница, что было написано на обложке?

Сириус достал черный гладкий диск и установил его в граммофон. Пластинка начала крутиться, и комната наполнилась музыкой - плавной и спокойной пульсацией.

_‘Beneath the bebop moon/ I wanna croon/ With you-ooo…’_

Зачарованные, они сидели и слушали, останавливаясь только чтобы перевернуть диск на другую сторону. Когда альбом закончился, Сириус молча перевернул ее обратно и начал сначала. Они то сидели на кровати, качаясь в такт мелодии, то качали головами, когда бит ускорялся. Они обменивались ухмылками на особо цепляющих моментах, и лежали на спинах, пялясь в потолок, на более медленных и спокойных композициях.

В конце концов, когда они были на середине второго прослушивания, Фрэнк заглянул в комнату.

\- С рождеством, парни - пойдемте на завтрак!

Они быстро оделись и спустились в большой зал. Учителя ярко его украсили - блестящая мишура красного, зеленого и золотого цветов сияла с каждого выступа и с каждой балки, увешивая зал словно лианы. Двенадцать огромных деревьев блестели гирляндами всех цветов, и шары размером с футбольный мяч украшали каждую ветку.

После завтрака они снова побежали в комнату, чтобы послушать альбом ещё раз.

\- Это самая шикарная вещь, что я когда-либо слышал, - объявил Римус. Сириус серьезно кивнул.

Ему больше всего понравилась песня Jeepster - он влюбился в гремящие куплеты, их агрессивный бит. Римусу больше всего понравилась Monolith; она была космической и плавной, слова песни бессмысленные и многозначительные в одно и то же время. Благодаря этому ему казалось, будто он парит в воздухе.

До конца дня они слушали музыку в общей комнате, ели свои шоколадные лягушки, орехи и печенье и шумно играли во взрывающиеся карты. Еда в Хогвартсе всегда была восхитительной, и рождественский ужин не стал исключением. К тому времени, как за окном опустилась ночь, Римус так объелся, что ему казалось, что он никогда в жизни больше не сможет быть голодным.

И хотя он не сказал этого Сириусу (который, в конце концов, был вынужден сбежать из дома в первый - если не в последний - раз), это было самое лучшее рождество в жизни Римуса.


	13. Первый год: Лектиункула Магна

Вторник, 27-ое декабря, 1971 год.

Когда с рождеством было покончено, Сириус и Римус оказались в плену этих бездельных дней между рождеством и новым годом в ожидании возвращения своих друзей. Сириус с большим рвением разрабатывал план мести Снейпу - вообще, ему больше не хотелось атаковать всех Слизеринцев сразу, вместо этого он решил выбрать себе одного заклятого врага и сконцентрировать всё внимание на нем.

Римус был склонен согласиться с ним. Он слишком сильно ненавидел Снейпа, чтобы рассуждать логически последние несколько недель. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Северус каким-то образом выбрал именно это проклятие с шерстью, чтобы как можно сильнее ошарашить и расстроить Римуса. Он не совсем понимал, как тот умудрился это сделать - скорее всего, это было просто остроумной догадкой - но ему было плевать.

\- Мы можем просто взять плащ Джеймса, проследить за ним, пока он не останется один, и затем выбить из него всё дерьмо, - прорычал Римус одним вечером, когда они сидели в общей комнате. Он сжал ручку дивана, произнося эти слова, и почувствовал скрип кожи под своими ногтями. Полнолуние было совсем близко, и его нервы были на пределе ещё даже больше, чем обычно.

\- Окей, спокойно, Люпин, - тихо успокаивал Сириус со стопкой книг в руках, которые он взял из библиотеки. - Ты думаешь как маггл. Если мы собираемся ему мстить, мы будем использовать для этого магию.

\- Пожалуйста, только не ещё больше книг, - застонал Римус, когда Сириус плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним и открыл огромный том. Он оказался настолько огромным, что его тяжеленная обложка закрыла обе пары их тощих ног.

\- Да, именно ещё больше книг, - невинно ответил Сириус. - Ты полюбишь их, когда сможешь узнать их получше, я тебе обещаю.

Римус не особо ему в этом верил. Сказать по правде, ему очень нравились их тайные учебные сессии, и он был крайне поражен тем объемом информации, которую узнал. Но слушать Сириуса было одним делом - а вот сидеть одному и пялиться на параграфы сплошного текста было совсем другим. И всё же Сириус продолжал обещать ему, что решение было совсем близко.

\- Ну и о чем эта? - спросил Римус, смиряясь со своей судьбой. Если Сириус хотел что-то сделать, то практически ничего невозможно было сделать, чтобы его остановить. Приходилось просто крепиться, пока всё не закончится.

\- О проклятиях и заклятиях. Правда, большинство из них слишком сложные. Конечно, мы _хороши_ \- ну, в смысле, хотя бы я, ты и Джеймс - но я всё равно думаю, нам нужно придерживаться базовых заклинаний. Простота - это ключ к успеху.

\- Ладно, - скучающе ответил Римус. Ему до сих пор больше нравилась идея неожиданной облавы.

\- В общем, я думал, мы можем обсудить всё, что мы можем сделать, и посмотрим, сможем ли мы наскрести наших способностей на хорошее заклятие, - продолжил Сириус, нисколько не смущенный отсутствием энтузиазма у Римуса. - Итак, я очень хорош в трансфигурации - у меня всё ещё лучшие оценки в классе, даже после того, как ты начал догонять.

\- Окей, - согласился Римус.

\- А Джеймс _немного_ лучше меня в Защите от Темных Искусств - можно было бы подумать, что это пригодилось бы в борьбе с такими скользкими уродами как Нюниус, но мы до сих пор не выучили ни одного нормального заклинания, кроме того, обезоруживающего, но оно нам не поможет.

Он задумчиво пожевал кончик пера. Это было не новое перо, и от него у Сириуса осталось темное пятно на нижней губе. Римус ничего не сказал. Сириус продолжил:

\- Конечно, Джеймс ещё хорошо летает, но я не знаю, какую выгоду мы можем извлечь из этого. Ещё есть Пит… хорошо остается незамеченным и стоит на стреме, наверное…

Римус подумал, что это было довольно несправедливо по отношению к Питеру. Да, тот никогда не становился лучшим в классе, как Джеймс или Сириус, но в общем и целом он был вполне компетентным учащимся и сдавал все предметы на ‘удовлетворительно’. Да, у него не хватало той соревновательной жилки, что была у Сириуса и Джеймса, желания проявить себя. Римус вполне его понимал - иногда было достаточно просто дружить с более умными и уверенными в себе людьми. Ты получал немного их сияния без какого-либо давления.

\- Пит хорош в Травоведении, - отметил Римус. - И в Зельеварении.

\- Оба бесполезны, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Это ведь _ты_ придумал тот пранк с шиповником, и мы никогда не побьем Снейпа в Зельеварении - мне стремно признавать это, но этот мудак действительно хорош. В общем, вернемся к делу - у нас ещё есть ты, и тебе просто нет равных в Чарах.

\- Не _совсем,_ \- быстро перебил Римус. - Наверное, у меня неплохо выходит левитация, но на этом всё.

\- Ой, заткнись, сейчас не время для скромности, Люпин, - нетерпеливо махнул рукой Сириус. - Заклинания даются тебе быстрее, чем кому-либо ещё. Если мы найдем какое-нибудь удачное и отвратительное проклятие, я рассчитываю на тебя им овладеть.

Римус фыркнул. Он ненавидел, когда Сириус разговаривал вот так - будто Римус был таким же умным и одаренным, как они с Джеймсом. Он знал, что это было не так, и от этого ему было дико неловко. Он поборол в себе внезапный порыв спихнуть огромную книгу с их колен и выйти из комнаты.

Всё дело было просто в полнолунии, сказал он себе. В нем накопилось слишком много энергии, ему было слишком жарко рядом с огнем, рядом с Сириусом. Он чувствовал запах его крови, смешанный со специфическим запахом магии. Краем сознания он понадеялся, что на ужине подадут сырое мясо - что-нибудь, в чем он смог бы почувствовать железо.

\- Мы должны придумать что-то шикарное, - пробормотал Сириус, пролистывая книгу до самого конца - Римус вскрикнул, когда целый вес книги опрокинулся на его колени. Сириус не обратил на это внимания, проводя пальцем по содержанию. - Что-то гораздо хуже, чем эта ерунда с шерстью.

Римус содрогнулся от воспоминания о пранке Снейпа. Внутри него вновь поднялась волна ярости. Или дело было просто в голоде? Он покачал головой и скинул книгу с колен, притворяясь, что ему нужно встать, просто чтобы потянуться. Его суставы уже начинали ныть; его тело готовилось к предстоящей трансформации.

\- Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что это нам поможет, - зевнул Римус.

\- Маггловский взгляд, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Как с чесоточным порошком. Ты можешь придумать такие вещи, которых Снейп даже не может предвидеть.

Римус покачал головой, пытаясь напрячь мозги.

\- Не могу придумать ничего достаточно _плохого,_ \- сказал он. - Однажды мы набрали ведро ледяной воды и поставили его на дверь - оставили ее немного приоткрытой - потом Надзирательница должна была открыть ее и опрокинуть всё на себя. Только вот она не открыла дверь, её открыл повар, и после этого нас кормили дерьмом ещё около месяца, - его живот заурчал при мысли о еде. - Если честно, это довольно идиотский пранк. Ты хочешь есть? Может, пойдем уже на ужин?

\- Ну, наверное, да… - Сириус закрыл книгу. - Мы легко можем достать ведро, но мы не знаем, в какой именно комнате спит Снейп. И мне не кажется, что мы сможем поселить в его сердце страх подобным образом. Мы же мародеры, у нас должны быть определенные стандарты.

Римус засмеялся, пока они пробирались через дыру за портретом.

\- Да, я сказал тебе, это ерунда. Жалко, конечно, Нюниусу бы не помешало хорошенько помыться.

Сириус засмеялся в ответ. Затем он застыл на месте и схватил Римуса за плечо.

\- О мой бог, ты - гений! Ты чертов гений!

\- Чего?! - в шоке спросил Римус, немного раздраженный тем, что его вот так вот ошарашивают.

\- Хорошенько помыться! Вот что мы сделаем! Держу пари, это легко, это должно быть в какой-нибудь из этих книг… подожди здесь! - он снова исчез за портретом. Римус вздохнул, ощущая тянущее чувство голода, и начал ждать.

***

\- Погоди, погоди, объясни ещё раз, - прошептал Римус, когда они вычистили свои тарелки. Он использовал последний кусок запеченой картошки, чтобы захватить остатки соуса. Возможно, он положит себе добавки - он ел как не в себя в ночь перед полной луной. - Звучит как-то сложно.

\- Это не сложно, - Сириус покачал головой. - Я думаю, это легко. Заклинания погоды сложные в общем и целом, но нам нужна только одна туча размером с эту тарелку, - он указал на тарелку перед собой.

\- Это будет прямо как с этим потолком? - спросил Римус, вскидывая голову к зачарованному небу. С него лился дождь, как и всё рождество, но ливень испарялся прежде, чем мог коснуться голов учащихся.

\- Немного, - ответил Сириус, - но меньше. И без этих чар, которые мешают дождю до нас добраться.

\- Но… разве он не сможет просто выйти из-под тучи?

\- Не в том случае, если мы соединим его с привязывающим заклинанием.

\- Но… мы ещё не научились смешивать заклинания. Ну, я не умею. А ты? - он посмотрел на Сириуса, который с энтузиазмом кивнул головой.

\- Да, я уже давно практикуюсь, для этой твоей проблемы с чтением. Вообще-то, это не так уж и сложно; нужно просто сконцентрироваться.

\- То же самое мне говорят о чтении, - вздохнул Римус.

\- Мы потренируемся, - уверенно сказал Сириус. - Мы будем очень много тренироваться, пока Джеймс и Питер не вернутся. Они просто умрут от восторга.

После этого у них не осталось времени на добавку, так что Римусу пришлось довольствоваться остатками своего рождественского печенья, пока Сириус изучал чары погоды. Когда он нашел, что хотел, они по очереди попытались наколдовать тучу. Сириусу пришлось прочитать инструкцию несколько раз, прежде чем они ее до конца поняли.

Это был первый раз, когда Римус попытался воспроизвести заклинание, не посмотрев перед этим, как оно выполняется другим волшебником. В самом начале ему было нелегко, но он быстро понял движение и повороты волшебной палочки, а вот Сириус был лучше него в произношении. Ему действительно потребовалось много концентрации, и только к полуночи они наконец умудрились хоть что-то произвести на свет. В конце концов, у Римуса получилось образовать маленькую серую тучу. Она вылилась из конца его палочки, словно туман, затем задержалось между ними на несколько секунд, прежде чем взорваться как мыльный пузырь, оставив за собой лишь смутный влажный след.

Сириус широко ухмыльнулся.

\- У нас всё получится!

***

Суббота, 31-ое декабря, 1971 год.

Римусу было сложно отделаться от Сириуса в ночь полнолуния. Он даже сказал ему, что ему нехорошо, но тот лишь захотел проводить его до больничного крыла. В конце концов, Римусу удалось убедить его, что Сириусу нужно остаться и продолжить практиковать облачные чары.

\- Но у нас уже почти получилось, - жаловался Сириус. Это было правдой, им обоим удалось произвести удовлетворительные долгосрочные грозовые тучи - их ванную практически затопило в процессе. Сейчас дело оставалось лишь за поддержанием концентрации и оттачивании привязывающего заклинания.

\- Тогда займись чем-нибудь ещё, - огрызнулся Римус. Он уже практически вышел из двери, его кожа стягивала мышцы всё сильнее, желудок урчал как ненормальный. - Увидимся завтра.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что она оставит тебя на всю но…?!

Римус сбежал, прежде чем ему пришлось отвечать на вопросы. Он становился неосторожным, подумал он про себя, стуча в дверь кабинета Макгонагалл. В конце концов ему придется придумать нормальное объяснение всем своим исчезаниям. Он был уверен, что когда-нибудь парни смогут соединить ночи его исчезновений с полнолуниями - они все учили астрономию.

Хижина была холодной, стены промокли и пахли сыростью от нескончаемого дождя. Римус пожалел, что не взял с собой свою палочку; он научился неплохому огненному заклинанию, оно могло бы пригодиться сейчас. Хотя, наверное, если посреди хижины будет гореть костер, когда он обернется, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Он может сжечь здесь всё дотла.

Трансформация началась более неожиданно, чем обычно. С тех пор, как Мадам Помфри сказала ему, что они начнут становиться хуже, он, похоже, начал это чувствовать. Он всё ещё пытался не кричать, в страхе, что Макгонагалл или Помфри услышат его по пути из туннеля к замку. Он не хотел ещё больше жалости.

***

Воскресенье, 1-ое января, 1972 год.

На следующий день Римус едва мог подняться на ноги после обратного обращения. Поэтому он лишь накинул на себя плед и остался лежать на полу в ожидании Мадам Помфри. Каждый сантиметр его тела болел сильнее, чем когда-либо. Его голова раскалывалась, будто на ней попрыгал тролль. Каждый зуб в его челюсти ныл тянущей болью, каждый сустав в его плечах, казалось, вытянулся настолько, что наконец сломался окончательно. Он сломал почти все свои ногти. На старых обоях он заметил огромные следы от когтей.

\- Римус? - услышал он тихий голос Мадам Помфри из-за дверей. - Я захожу, дорогой.

Он закрыл глаза, не находя в себе сил даже застонать.

\- О, - лишь выдохнула она, когда вошла в комнату и обнаружила его на полу. - Всё было плохо, не так ли? Возможно, дело в солнцестоянии. Мне нужно свериться с книгой. Ты можешь подняться, Римус? - она прикоснулась к его лбу обратной стороной ладони.

Он открыл глаза и слабо кивнул, перед тем как взять ее за руку и поднять себя с пола. Это оказалось ошибкой. Как только он оказался на ногах, его голова поплыла, и его желудок скрутило. Он упал на колени, и его вырвало прямо на пол.

\- Ничего страшного, - успокаивающе прошептала Мадам Помфри, поддерживая его рукой за дрожащее плечо. Она направила свою палочку на бардак, и всё испарилось, будто ничего и не было. - Всё хорошо. Пойдем куда-нибудь потеплее, что скажешь?

Она хотела наколдовать носилки, чтобы донести его до замка, но он не смог бы пережить такого позора, неважно, насколько ранее было утро. Они очень медленно дошли до замка и затем в больничное крыло, где он наконец упал на мягкую чистую постель. Медсестра продолжила ухаживать за ним, но его уже клонило в сон.

Он проснулся, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. В любом случае, головная боль покинула его. Он проморгался и потянулся за стаканом воды на прикроватном столике. Кто-то поднял его и передал ему. Он сделал несколько глубоких глотков и поставил стакан обратно, затем поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть Мадам Помфри, и вскрикнул:

\- Сириус! - прохрипел он всё ещё пересохшим горлом. Господи, неужели он действительно _выл?_ Как же стыдно.

\- С новым годом, - радостно сказал Сириус. Он сидел на маленьком деревянном стуле рядом с кроватью, поставленном для посетителей, и прижимал к груди какую-то книгу. - Решил проведать тебя, когда ты не пришел на завтрак. Ты как?

\- Нормально, - Римус быстро сел прямо и потер лоб. - Я, эм… у меня иногда случаются мигрени. Но мне уже лучше.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Сириус. - Потому что твой рождественский подарок наконец-то готов.

\- Мой… что? - Римус с опаской уставился на Сириуса. Его синие глаза сияли, будто он только что натворил что-то особенно интересное.

\- Прости за задержку, - продолжал тот. - Мне нужно было сделать несколько последних поправок в последнюю минуту. Вот, - он передал Римусу книгу. Это была его _История Магии._

\- Что…? - Римус уже подозревал, что ему снится просто какой-то странный сон. Зачем Сириус давал ему его собственный учебник истории?

\- Открывай!

Римус открыл. Он практически не открывал эту книгу за весь год, и страницы до сих пор были твердыми и плотно скрепленными, если не считать самой первой. Под оглавлением Сириус написал что-то своим аккуратным ровным почерком. Римус вчитался в эту надпись, сжав губы от усилия. Он уже был вымотан, у него не было сил на эти загадки.

\- Сириус, - вздохнул он, - ты же знаешь, я не могу…

\- Положи руку на страницу, - с энтузиазмом сказал Сириус, сев поближе к Римусу. - Прижми ладонь к бумаге, полностью… да, вот так. Так, сейчас дай мне минутку…

Он достал свою палочку из кармана и легко приставил ее к виску Римуса.

\- Сириус, что ты делаешь?! - Римус немного испугался - на него никогда раньше не наставляли палочку, и он видел, как Сириус взрывал вещи побольше, чем его голова.

\- Доверься мне! - шикнул на него Сириус. Его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Римус крепко зажмурился, готовясь к худшему. По крайней мере, он уже сразу был в больничном крыле. - _Лектиункула Магна!_ \- уверенно произнес Сириус.

Римус почувствовал странный толчок, будто бы он пропустил последнюю ступеньку на лестнице. Не то чтобы ему было больно, и хотя бы его голова всё ещё оставалась прикреплена к его телу. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Это ещё что было?

\- Посмотри в книгу! - указал пальцем Сириус, практически танцуя на стуле от восторга. - Скажи мне, что там написано!

Римус вздохнул и посмотрел в книгу на своих коленях. Она была точно такой же; обычная белая страница с текстом и слегка смазанным почерком Сириуса. Он уставился на нее, не совсем понимая, что он должен увидеть.

\- Прочитай, что написано! - подсказал Сириус.

\- Я… - Римус посмотрел на первое слово.

\- _Счастливого,_

раздался голос в его голове. Римус шокировано моргнул - он никогда не слышал этот голос раньше, хотя он звучал как его собственный. Это было почти как с распределяющей шляпой, только более знакомо, более изнутри. Он снова посмотрел.

\- _Счастливого рождества,_

было написано там;

\- _Теперь ты сам можешь делать свою гребаную домашку. От твоего товарища-мародера и друга, Сириуса Блэка._

Римус засмеялся. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, затем снова на страницу. Он открыл книгу где-то в середине и посмотрел на сплошной текст:

_в поздние годы шестнадцатого столетия Корнелиус Агриппа совершил свой величайший прорыв в сфере природной магии…_

\- О боже! - воскликнул Римус. Он перевернул страницу и прочитал ещё немного. Голос в его голове так же уверенно продолжил читать слово за словом. Он мог читать. - О БОЖЕ!

\- Получается, сработало?! - спросил Сириус, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Сириус!... это… ты!... я не… как?!

\- О нет, - засмеялся Сириус. - Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что я настолько испортил твой мозг, что ты теперь не можешь составить связное предложение? Или ты даже этого сказать не сможешь?

\- Спасибо тебе, - только и смог выдавить Римус. Он чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и сразу же с силой потер глаза. Сириус вежливо отвел взгляд.

\- Не за что, - ответил он. - Теперь ты можешь помочь мне найти информацию для нашего следующего большого пранка.

\- Мы ещё и с первым-то не разобрались, - ответил Римус, шмыгнул носом и постарался взять себя в руки. - Покажи мне, как ты это сделал… это… в смысле, это же наверняка очень высокий уровень магии.

\- Что-то вроде того, - Сириус пожал плечами. - Мне пришла эта идея после громовещателя от мамы, вообще-то. Я подумал, раз ты можешь заставить письмо наорать на кого-то, то ты можешь заставить книгу прочитать себя для кого-то. Самым сложным было сохранить голос в голове - я не мог понять, работало это на мне, или я просто читал как обычно. Но это работает на любой книге. Ну, я так думаю. Я не совсем уверен насчет других вещей, типа ярлыков и знаков в зельеварении, но я ещё поработаю над этим…

Римус не мог оторвать взгляда от книги, читая случайные строчки и не переставая улыбаться. Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не был так счастлив.


	14. Первый год: Тот Самый Пранк

Воскресенье, 2-ое января, 1972 год.

\- Великолепно! - воскликнул Джеймс, хлопая ладонями по столешнице в ванной. - Это просто великолепно!

\- Ты такой умный! - выдохнул Питер.

Они четверо вместились в их общую ванную комнату. Сириус стоял в ванне, полностью одетый, с зонтом над головой, пока Римус не сводил своей волшебной палочки с грозовой тучи над его головой. Из нее ливнем падал дождь. Сириус передвигался из стороны в сторону в ванне, но туча беспрекословно следовала за ним по пятам, повторяя каждое движение его головы.

Питер с Джеймсом вернулись со своих рождественских каникул лишь два часа назад, и как только ужин закончился, Римус и Сириус затащили их наверх для демонстрации.

\- Люпин подсказал мне идею, но _я_ нашел заклинания, чтобы сделать это, - с гордостью улыбнулся Сириус. - Он никогда не догадается, _что именно_ с ним случилось!

\- Когда мы это сделаем?! - Джеймс уже скакал на месте, чуть не взрываясь от восторга. - Завтра с утра? На завтраке? На Зельеварении?

\- На ужине, - покачал головой Сириус. - Будет больше зрителей.

\- Да, на ужине, - мудро кивнул головой Джеймс, будто это была его идея. - Серьезно, вы, двое, я так чертовски вами горжусь.

\- Не смущай нас, - Сириус с сарказмом выгнул бровь. Затем он перевел взгляд на Римуса. - Эм, Люпин? Ты, наверное, уже можешь остановиться. У меня уже ноги промокли.

\- Ой! - Римус стряхнул чары, наконец заметив, что он наколдовал гораздо больше воды, чем старый слив мог выдержать, и Сириус уже по щиколотки стоял в холодной воде, промочив низ своей мантии. - Прости.

\- Да ничего, - засмеялся Сириус, вышел из ванны и выжал черную ткань. - Просто сделай то же самое со Снейпом, и всё будет прекрасно.

\- Так, что, Люпин этим займется? - спросил Джеймс. Сириус пожал плечами.

\- У него лучше получается. Но я тоже могу это сделать, если что-то пойдет не по плану.

***

Понедельник, 3-е января, 1972 год.

Первый учебный день после рождества был довольно странным. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер были полны нервной энергии в ожидании их идеальной шалости. Римус тоже очень сильно этого ждал - хотя он немного нервничал, раз именно ему предстояло совершить задуманное. Но у него была ещё одна причина, чтобы быть радостным. Это был первый в его учебной жизни день, когда он мог читать.

Сириус показал ему, как заколдовывать себя, и это действительно было сложно. В конце концов, в большинстве случаев Сириусу приходилось заколдовывать Римуса, потому что он решил отложить практику данного заклинания на попозже. Его магия до сих пор была немного нестабильной после полной луны, могла запросто перелиться в мир и ‘рвануть’, если он прилагал много усилий. Ему казалось не очень разумным направлять на себя волшебную палочку, пока луна до конца не исчезнет, и он не вернет себе полный контроль.

Первая половина дня обернулась всем, о чем он только мог мечтать. Он не мог прочитать с доски, но Чары всё равно были более практическим предметом, и это поразило Римуса, насколько легче всё становилось, когда он мог просто свериться с учебником вместо того, чтобы запоминать каждое слово Флитвика о смягчающих чарах. Он самым первым в классе заставил кирпич отскакивать от стола словно мяч - к большому замешательству Лили Эванс, которая обычно всегда была лучшей в Чарах.

Только после обеда на Зельеварении всё пошло под откос. Всё началось с того, что Слизнорт вернул им их эссе о двенадцати способах использования драконьей крови. Римус написал его ещё до рождества с помощью Сириуса, и в общем все мародеры справились неплохо. Снейп как обычно стал лучшим в классе и заработал пять баллов для Слизерина. Лили стала второй и получила балл в пользу Гриффиндора. Она обогнала Сириуса всего лишь на несколько пунктов.

Ничего из произошедшего не выходило из рамок привычного - но, по всей видимости, напряжение от ожидания стало слишком сильным для Сириуса, и он не смог побороть желание задеть ее.

\- Интересно, стоит ли оно того - подмазываться к Нюниусу ради какого-то жалкого балла для факультета, - протянул он достаточно громко, чтобы Лили и Снейп услышали его. Лили развернулась к нему с горящими щеками.

\- Заткнись, Блэк, - шикнула она. - Не моя вина, что ты такой неудачник.

\- Разве можно назвать меня неудачником, когда твой парень дает тебе списывать? - злобно прошептал Сириус в ответ.

\- Я у него _не списываю,_ и Северус мне _не парень!_ \- ее лицо ещё больше раскраснелось.

\- Ты покраснела, Эванс! - ухмыльнулся Сириус, довольный собой. Он пихнул Джеймса локтем. - Разве это не мило? - Джеймс прыснул, кивнув головой.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, Лили, - прошептал Снейп, не поворачивая головы. - Они просто завидуют.

\- Завидуем кому, Нюниус? - вмешался Джеймс, всё ещё пытаясь говорить тихо. - Завидуем такому грязному скользкому придурку, как ты? Ага, мечтай.

Сириус засмеялся, довольный тем, что ему удалось втянуть в это Джеймса. Питер тоже засмеялся, чтобы поддержать их. Слизнорт до сих пор ничего не замечал - он стоял спиной к классу и записывал инструкции на доске.

Северус наконец повернул свой стул. Он перевел свои блестящие темные глаза на Сириуса. 

\- Я слышал, у тебя было очень тихое рождество, Блэк, - сказал он тихим голосом, полным угрозы. - Твоя семья не смогла выдержать тебя больше, чем несколько дней, прежде чем вышвырнуть тебя за порог и вернуть тебя обратно в школу, правда? - он со злостью поджал губы. - Все чистокровные семьи только об этом и говорят - белая ворона семьи Блэк.

Сириус сжал кулаки. Римус увидел, как побелели его костяшки.

\- Заткни. Свою. Пасть. - прорычал Сириус сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Да, поосторожней, Снейп, - нахмурился Джеймс. - Следи за языком. Никогда не знаешь, к чему это может привести.

\- Это угроза, Поттер? - скучающе ответил Снейп. - Прости меня, если я не дрожу от страха. Снова натравишь на меня своего полоумного Люпина?

Римус, который одним ухом слушал их перепалку и другим ухом слушал указания Слизнорта, невольно вздрогнул. Его уже называли так раньше. Это было довольно впечатляюще, вообще-то, что ещё никто в Хогвартсе не додумался до этой созвучной клички; особенно учитывая, что у него была репутация немного странного чудика. Может, все называли его так у него за спиной?

Машинально он взял в руки свою палочку. Снейп увидел это и его ухмылка стала ещё злее.

\- Ого, неужели ты на самом деле _научился_ какой-то магии, Люпин? Я впечатлен. Хотя я слышал, что люди могут натренировать обезьян выполнять базовые трюки, так что, наверное, это не такое уж великое достижение.

Римус поднял палочку, но Сириус схватил его за запястье и опустил его руку обратно на стол.

\- Ещё рано, - пробормотал он.

Римус сжал челюсть и перевел взгляд обратно на доску, кипя внутри. Снейп посмеялся и тоже отвернулся. Римус услышал недовольный шепот Лили.

\- Совсем необязательно так ужасно к нему относиться!

Римус едва мог сконцентрироваться на остатке урока. Он знал, что его не должно волновать, что Снейп думал о нем, или вообще кто-нибудь другой. Но слова этого придурка задели его глубоко, и он не мог так просто стряхнуть это чувство. Сириус не особо помогал; он всё продолжал бормотать ‘он у нас получит!’ себе под нос, бросая злые взгляды в сторону Снейпа.

К тому времени, как настала пора ужинать, Римуса уже разрывало от гнева и желания проявить себя. Он едва ли съел что-либо, а ведь на ужине был его любимый пирог. Он прожигал Снейпа взглядом через весь зал. Это не осталось незамеченным, и Северус пихал ребят вокруг себя локтями, указывал на мародеров и смеялся. Римусу казалось, что он мог расслышать слова ‘полоумный Люпин’. Джеймс с Сириусом хмурились в их сторону. Лили тоже это заметила.

\- Эй, вы, просто оставьте Сева в покое, ясно? - грозно потребовала она. - Эта глупая ссора будет продолжаться вечно, если вы не будете достаточно взрослыми, чтобы…

\- Да успокойся уже, Эванс, - Джеймс закатил глаза. - Ты и так уже дружишь с этим уродом, теперь ты ещё и защищаешь его? Где же твоя преданность факультету, а?

\- Это никак не относится к _факультетам,_ \- огрызнулась она. - Это же глупая ссора на пустом месте.

\- Он оскорбил Римуса!

\- Вы все постоянно его достаете!

\- Он это _начал!_

\- О, ну понятно, значит, тебе обязательно нужно это закончить, да, Поттер?! - она внезапно встала и схватила свою сумку. - Боже, какие же вы самовлюбленные! - она на эмоциях пошла на выход из зала, громко цокая своими туфлями по каменным плитам.

\- А она любит поспорить, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс.

Со стороны стола Слизерина послышался взрыв смеха, и Римус решил, что с него хватит. Он тоже встал из-за стола и направил свою палочку на Северуса.

\- _Лигарэ Плювиам!_

Эффект был моментальный и абсолютно восхитительный. Грозовая туча выстрелила из палочки Римуса со скоростью пули, так что никто даже не смог разглядеть, откуда она появилась. Она застыла у Снейпа над головой, тяжелая и темно-серая. Затем послышался низкий раскат грома, и затем начался ливень.

Сначала Снейп не понимал, что происходит, прикрывая голову руками и пытаясь посмотреть вверх. Ученики, сидящие рядом с ним, повскакивали со своих мест, не желая намокнуть. Затем Снейп тоже поднялся, пытаясь выйти из-под тучи, но та последовала за ним, нависая над его головой и безжалостно его поливая.

Теперь уже все в зале показывали пальцами и смеялись. Все оглядывались и пытались понять, кто это сделал, но никто не видел, что это был Римус, кроме его друзей. Он сел обратно за стол, но продолжал указывать волшебной палочкой на Северуса, ухмыляясь и наблюдая, как тот пытается убежать от его мини-шторма.

\- Да! - шикнул Сириус ему на ухо. - Черт, _да,_ Люпин, ты просто красавчик!

Необъятное удовлетворение Римуса подкреплялось раскатами смеха со всех сторон. Снейп был таким ужасным и гадким человеком, что даже некоторые Слизеринцы были рады увидеть, что он получил то, что заслуживал. Чем больше Римус думал об этом, тем больше он хотел наказать его, и тем сильнее становился ливень. Вообще-то, туча, казалось, только тяжелела и увеличивалась в размере. 

Снейп уже промок до нитки, его волосы облепили его череп, закрывая глаза. Его кожа была бледнее обычного, одежда блестела от воды, под его ногами разлилась лужа. Римус ухмылялся, глядя, как Снейп отчаянно пытался убежать от тучи, но лишь больше и больше напоминал промокшую крысу.

\- Прекрати это! - крикнула Лили Джеймсу. - Я знаю, что это ты! Останови это!

Джеймс лишь продолжил смеяться и поднял руки вверх, чтобы показать, что он ничего не делал. Лили, казалось, была на грани слез.

Северус бросился бежать, закрыв голову руками, чтобы не дать ливню бить себя по голове, но его мантия была настолько мокрой и отяжелевшей, что он запнулся и растянулся на полу. Римус бы засмеялся, но его концентрация только усилилась. Дождь всё продолжал усиливаться, пока Северуса стало даже трудно различить за серой пеленой дождя. Туча тоже стала больше и продолжала греметь и сверкать молниями - такого никогда не было, когда он практиковался на Сириусе. Но опять же, он никогда так не злился на Сириуса.

\- Хватит! Пожалуйста! - Лили уже вовсю рыдала. Джеймс прекратил смеяться. Он прикоснулся к руке Римуса.

\- Эм… Римус? Мне кажется, с него хватит…

Снейп не поднимался с пола. Римус осознал, что больше никто вокруг не смеялся. Несколько людей кричали и звали на помощь.

\- _ФИНИТЕ!_ \- разнесся голос по большому залу.

Ливень сразу же прекратился. Все в зале замерли. Дамблдор стоял в дверной арке - Римус не видел его с хэллоуина. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойным, несмотря на тот хаос, что он только что остановил. Директор подлетел к Сириусу, испарил всю воду взмахом своей палочки и склонился над учеником.

Римус убрал свою собственную палочку и вжал голову в плечи, глядя, как Дамблдор шепчет что-то над неподвижным телом Северуса. Всё ещё рыдая, Лили подбежала к Дамблдору, ее плечи немного дрожали.

\- Прошу всех пройти в свои комнаты, пожалуйста, - Дамблдор говорил довольно тихо, но каким-то образом его слышали все в зале. - Мисс Эванс, пожалуйста, приведите Мадам Помфри.

Лили выбежала из зала, и все остальные учащиеся покорно начали покидать зал вслед за ней. Джеймс, Сириус и Римус бросили друг на друга нервные взгляды, перед тем как присоединиться ко всем остальным.


	15. Первый год: Последствия

Большинство Гриффиндорцев остались в общей комнате, перешептываясь и обмениваясь слухами. Все хотели знать, кто же это сделал. Мародеры, которые обычно были бы только рады оказаться в центре обсуждений, заползли наверх в свою комнату, бледные от чувства вины.

Римус сидел на кровати, глядя в пол. Он зашел слишком далеко; он это знал. Какое-то время это было очень приятно, и ничто не могло убедить его, что Северус этого не заслуживал. Но сейчас Джеймс смотрел на него как-то странно, и он знал, что Дамблдор точно узнает, кто это сделал, тем или иным образом - это при том, если Лили не расскажет всем, как только вернется в общую комнату.

\- Что случилось? - осторожно спросил Джеймс. - Ты, что, потерял контроль? Это была довольно сильная магия.

\- Это было бесподобно! - вдруг воскликнул Сириус. - Теперь он дважды подумает, прежде чем перейти нам дорогу!

\- Но… мы же не хотели навредить ему по-настоящему, да? - нахмурился Джеймс.

\- Да в порядке он! Он просто притворялся, чтобы у нас потом были проблемы.

\- А у нас будут проблемы? - нервно спросил Питер. - Мы же не все это делали, нет? Это же был только…

Сириус дал ему смачный подзатыльник.

\- Крыса ты, - сказал он. - Мы же мародеры. Один за всех и все за одного.

\- Как будто я понимаю, что это значит, - пробормотал Питер, потирая затылок, затем встал и угрюмо ушел сидеть на свою кровать.

\- Он прав. Это сделал я, отвечать я один и буду, - тихо сказал Римус, не поднимая глаз.

\- Это была наполовину моя идея! - возразил Сириус. - Это я искал заклинания! Да не переживай ты, Люпин, я на сто процентов уверен, что с ним всё нормально.

\- Даже если и так, - тяжело сказал Римус, - то это не благодаря мне, - он наконец встретился взглядом с Джеймсом. Его глаза были темно-карими и гораздо более серьезными, чем обычно. - Я не хотел ему серьезно навредить.

Джеймс не отвел взгляда и серьезно кивнул.

В дверь постучали, разбавляя напряженную обстановку. Это был Фрэнк Долгопупс.

\- Вас четверых ждут в кабинете Макгонагалл. Сейчас, - серьезно сказал он.

Он последовали за Фрэнком вниз по лестнице и через общую комнату, где все взгляды обернулись на них. Римус всё время смотрел себе под ноги, но он слышал, как болтовня стихает, пока они проходили к выходу. То, что случится после, не имело значения - всё равно все узнают, что это их рук дело.

Макгонагалл была не одна. Дамблдор стоял около ее стола, сложив руки на груди. Он вежливо улыбнулся четырем ученикам, выстроившимся перед ним в линию.

\- Добрый вечер, джентльмены, - поздоровался он.

\- Добрый вечер, директор, - все вместе ответили они.

\- Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что мистер Снейп вполне себе в порядке - хотя его гордость явно была задета.

Они ничего не ответили. Римус не поднял взгляда.

\- Он настаивает, что вы четверо каким-то образом имеете отношение к произошедшему, - так же вежливо продолжил Дамблдор, будто бы он просто приятно проводил время. - Особенно Вы, мистер Поттер.

Джеймс вскинул взгляд, открыл рот, затем закрыл его обратно и снова опустил взгляд. Римус не мог этого выдержать. Во всем мире у него было всего три друга, и он не собирался потерять их сейчас. Он сделал шаг вперед.

\- Это был я, сэр, я это сделал. До этого он наговорил мне всякого, и я разозлился на него. Я хотел преподать ему урок, - он заставил себя встретиться взглядом с бледными голубыми глазами Дамблдора. Тот удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Понятно. Вы действовали один?

\- Да, - Римус достал свою палочку. - Слушайте, я могу доказать…

\- В этом нет необходимости! - поспешно сказал Дамблдор. - Я Вам верю, мистер Люпин.

\- Он был не один, сэр! - выпалил Сириус. - Я нашел заклинание, и я тоже научился его выполнять, это в равной степени и моя вина тоже.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что вы это спланировали, Блэк? - резко спросила Макгонагалл. - Вы спланировали нападение на другого ученика? Десять баллов из Гриффиндора. С каждого.

Сириус снова опустил взгляд.

\- И отработка каждому из вас. На месяц, - продолжила она. - Мне очень сложно поверить в то, что мистер Люпин действовал в одиночку.

Все четверо парней склонили головы.

\- Можете идти, джентльмены, - тихо сказал Дамблдор. - Конечно, я не сомневаюсь в том, что вы все найдете время, чтобы извиниться перед мистером Снейпом.

Сириус издал вздох негодования, и Джеймс пихнул его локтем. Они развернулись, чтобы уйти.

\- Мистер Люпин, на минутку.

Римус застыл. Мог бы и догадаться, что ему не сойдет это с рук так просто. Он остановился, пока остальные покинули кабинет. Макгонагалл последовала за ними, чтобы проследить, что они не станут подслушивать в коридоре.

Как только дверь закрылась, в кабинете стало необыкновенно тихо. Дамблдор не начал говорить сразу же, и в конце концов Римус поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Директор не выглядел разозленным или разочарованным. На его лице было обычное довольное выражение - немного разбавленное любопытством, возможно.

\- Как Вам в Хогвартсе, Римус?

Это был не тот вопрос, которого он ожидал.

\- Эм… да нормально?

\- Похоже, у Вас не возникло трудностей с тем, чтобы завести друзей.

Это был вообще не вопрос, так что он ничего не ответил. Он опустил взгляд в пол, затем снова поднял.

\- Меня отчислят? - спросил он. Дамблдор улыбнулся.

\- Нет, Римус, никого не отчислят. Я прекрасно вижу, что Вы сожалеете о содеянном. Что меня беспокоит, так это то, _как_ Вы это сделали. Это было очень сильное заклинание, я бы никогда не ожидал от учащегося первого года… Вы, должно быть, были крайне злы.

Римус кивнул. Он не хотел говорить Дамблдору, почему - о кличках, которые дал ему Снейп, или о том, как он заставил его чувствовать себя глупым, бесполезным и маленьким.

\- Пыл и энтузиазм очень важны для волшебника, Римус, - сказал Дамблдор. - Они направляют нашу магию, укрепляют ее. Но как Вы сегодня поняли, если мы не будем иметь над ней контроля, мы будем опасны для всех вокруг нас, - он выглядел очень серьезно, его взгляд потерял прежний блеск. - Я не имею намерения Вас напугать, Римус. Когда мы познакомились, я сказал, что сочувствую Вам - я бы не пожелал никому такой жизненной ситуации, как у Вас. Но вы _должны_ быть более осторожным. Вы одаренный волшебник, не потратьте Ваш талант зря.

Римус кивнул, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы этот разговор закончился. Ему по душе больше был кнут, чем лекция. И самое худшее было в том, что Дамблдор был прав. Он позволил своим чувствам к Северусу повлиять на заклинание - он просто не привык к такой силе.

\- Простите, профессор, - сказал он. - Ню… в смысле, Северус в порядке?

\- Да, он в полном порядке. Мне кажется, он надеялся, что если он просто перестанет сопротивляться, то тот, кто заколдовывал ту тучу, остановится. Его высушили, и никаких серьезных последствий не предвидится.

\- О… - Римус кивнул. - Хорошо.

\- А теперь, - Дамблдор улыбнулся, - Вы можете идти. Я задержал Вас больше, чем на минуту, и у меня есть такое ощущение, что мистер Поттер ждет Вас снаружи, чтобы Вы ему всё рассказали.

***

Дамблдор дал ему много, о чем подумать. И у него для этого было полно времени - Макгонагалл нисколько не шутила о их отработках, и даже зашла так далеко, что решила разделить всех четверых. Сириусу пришлось отмывать котлы в подземелье, Питеру полировать трофеи в комнате наград, а Джеймсу настраивать все телескопы в астрономической башне. Римусу досталось самое худшее задание - вычистить совятню. Конечно же, никому из них не разрешили использовать их палочки, и каждый вечер им приходилось начинать заново.

\- Это всё просто так жестоко и привычно, - пожаловался Питер в конце первой недели, когда они все упали по кроватям, грязные и вымотанные.

\- Не знаю, о чем ты там жалуешься, - пробормотал Сириус. - Я был бы только рад полировать трофеи. Кто знает, что я могу подхватить, соскабливая остатки зелий со дна этих дурацких котлов.

Джеймс лишь застонал, снимая очки и потирая глаза.

Римус не жаловался, потому что ему казалось, что он не имел на это права. Он ужасно себя чувствовал из-за того, что втащил в это своих друзей, но ещё хуже ему было от того, что он сделал. И это всё только усугублялось объемом прочитанных им книг. Заклинание Сириуса было сложным, менее естественным, чем та магия, к которой он привык. Сириус первым признал, что оно было не идеальным - его хватало на час или около того, и затем его нужно было возобновлять. Римус был уже близок к тому, чтобы выполнять его самому, правда, зачастую ему приходилось пробовать несколько раз перед тем, как всё срабатывало как надо.

Самым первым делом он отправился в библиотеку и взял книгу с полки о магических существах.

Каждый вечер, после окончания их домашней работы и выполнения своих отработок, Римус задвигал занавески вокруг своей кровати, зажигал свою палочку и перечитывал одну и ту же главу снова и снова. Он обнаружил, что о его конкретной проблеме были написаны целые книги, но он переживал, что люди начнут что-то подозревать, если он вдруг станет их все читать. К тому же он уже не был уверен, что хотел про это знать. То, что он уже прочитал, было достаточно плохо.

Он думал о той книге почти всё время - во время уроков, во время еды, во время отработок. Такие слова, как ‘чудовищный’, ‘смертельно опасный’ и ‘ужаснейший из существ’ горели в его сознании словно неоновые знаки. Естественно, он знал, что он был опасен. Он знал, что он был другим. Но он не знал, что его ненавидели. Даже охотились на него. По всей видимости, его клыки стоили тысячи в определенных частях восточной Европы. Его шкура стоила ещё больше. 

С законодательством дела обстояли тоже не гладко - он не вполне понимал эти вещи, но звучали они довольно кошмарно. Законы о трудоустройстве, реестры и ограничения по передвижениям. Похоже, даже с умением читать его рабочие перспективы в волшебном мире были нисколько не лучше, чем в маггловском. Также он понял, почему Дамблдор просил его быть осторожным. Теперь ему стало понятно, что если кто-нибудь в Хогвартсе узнает, чем он являлся, то у него могут быть серьезные проблемы - и исключение из школы будет его наименьшей заботой.

К его раздражению, ничего из прочитанного не соответствовало его опыту. Не было никаких сведений о волшебнике, который бы реально жил в его положении; как он справлялся; чего ожидать; смог ли он устроиться на работу или хотя бы жить, не принося вред другим людям. Он полагал, что это было нормально, чувствовать запах крови и слышать сердцебиения других людей - но откуда ему было знать наверняка? Было ли это нормально, что его магия становилась сильнее, когда луна росла? Иногда ему казалось, что он мог чувствовать саму ее силу; она дрожала в его венах словно зелье; заполняла его до краев и выливалась наружу, вырывалась из кончиков его пальцев. И к тому же нельзя было забывать о его характере. Насколько в нем было его самого, и насколько в нем было от этого монстра?

Большинство ночей он просто лежал без сна, когда заклинание для чтения испарялось, и ему было слишком лень снова его воспроизводить, но в нем было слишком много мыслей и энергии, чтобы спать. Его разумом овладевали переживания и страхи. Как же просто всё казалось ему в приюте. Никакой магии, никакой домашней работы, никаких моральных дилемм. И, конечно же, никаких друзей. Если что-то и останавливало Римуса от того, чтобы сдаться, так это были они.

Это был Джеймс, чье эго было размером с озеро при Хогвартсе, но и чье сердце было ничуть не меньше. Питер - который, да, конечно был странным и немного медлительным - но у которого было на удивление своеобразное чувство юмора и очень щедрая душа. И, естественно, Сириус. Сириус умел хранить секреты, он мог быть немного жестоким, но никогда не в отношении своих друзей, он был самым одаренным учеником их года, но проводил всё свое время, придумывая различные пранки.

Римус не собирался терять ничего из этого, если это хоть сколько-нибудь зависело от него. Даже если ему придется быть самым прилежным учеником в школе; даже если ему придется заставить себя прочитать каждую книгу, закончить каждое задание, следовать каждому правилу. Он будет таким хорошим, что они даже ничего не заподозрят. Таким хорошим, что им придется сделать его старостой - он всё это сделает, если только это поможет ему остаться в Хогвартсе и сохранить своих друзей.

Ему было не с кем поговорить ни об одной из этих вещей. В любом случае, не с кем, кто мог бы его понять. Насколько знал Римус, только Дамблдор, Макгонагалл и Мадам Помфри знали о его состоянии. Макгонагалл была слишком строгой, чтобы к ней можно было прийти с подобными вопросами. Насчет Дамблдора Римус до сих был не до конца уверен, что тот был психически здоров, да и в любом случае, он понятия не имел, как можно назначить встречу с их директором. Так что в конце концов у него оставалась только Мадам Помфри.

Он дождался следующего полнолуния, которое выпало на конец января. Это было воскресенье, так что после ужина он отделился от остальных мародеров и направился в больничное крыло раньше, чем обычно.

\- Римус! - удивленно улыбнулась ему медсестра. - Я не ожидала увидеть тебя до самой ночи!

\- Я хотел Вас кое о чем спросить, - смущенно сказал он, бегая глазами по комнате. Несколько учащихся лежали в постелях, практически все спали. К счастью, Мадам Помфри была очень скрытной.

\- Конечно. Пройдем в мой кабинет?

Он был гораздо приятней, чем все учительские кабинеты, в которых побывал Римус. На стенах в рядах аккуратно стояли сотни бутылок с зельями и лекарствами, здесь было светло и свежо, у нее не было стола, и вместо деревянных стульев по обе стороны камина стояли два удобных кресла.

\- Чем могу помочь, дорогой? - спросила она, сев в кресло и указав ему рукой, что он может сделать то же самое.

\- Ну, - он сглотнул, не зная, с чего начать, - я просто… у меня есть несколько вопросов о… моей проблеме.

Она по-доброму ему улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, у тебя есть вопросы, Римус, это совершенно естественно. Ты хочешь узнать что-то конкретное?

\- Да. Я немного почитал, я знаю, что это нельзя вылечить и всё такое.

\- Пока что нельзя, - быстро сказала она. - Новые открытия совершаются всё время.

\- О, ладно. Но сейчас, наверное, я просто… хочу знать больше. Я ничего не помню, когда я просыпаюсь, только то, что я очень сильно хочу есть.

\- Ты хочешь узнать больше о трансформации?

\- Нет, не только об этом. Ну, такие вещи типа… это как-то влияет на моё сознание всё остальное время? Это делает меня… - он растерянно опустил взгляд на свои руки. Он не до конца понимал, что он хотел сказать, и в его горле вдруг встал ком.

\- Римус, - сказала Мадам Помфри, - у тебя есть определенное положение, но оно не определяет, кто ты такой.

\- Иногда я могу очень сильно разозлиться, - сказал он, предпочитая смотреть в огонь, чем ей в лицо. - Очень сильно.

\- У нас у всех есть чувства, это совершенно нормально. Мы просто учимся контролировать наши эмоции со временем.

Он кивнул, обдумывая услышанное. Он не мог рассказать ей остальное…

\- Когда я меняюсь, становится хуже. Сильнее.

\- Да, - серьезно ответила она. - Я действительно читала, что с наступлением полового созревания состояние может ухудшаться.

\- А, ладно, - кивнул Римус. За этим последовала долгая пауза. - Насколько ухудшаться?

\- Я… я не могу сказать. Ты, на самом деле, первый, за кем мне довелось ухаживать.

Ещё одна пауза. Римус чувствовал себя нисколько не лучше; ничего не стало ясней.

\- Хочешь, я дам тебе ту книгу, про которую я говорила?

Он кивнул, наконец набравшись храбрости поднять на нее взгляд.

***

Книга Мадам Помфри - _От Шкуры до Клыков: Забота о Магических Полу-людях_ \- была немногим полезней тех, что Римус уже прочел. До сих пор оставалось многое, чего он не мог понять - продвинутые лечебные заклинания, сложные рецепты зелий, больше деталей о законодательстве - и ещё более пугающее - судебные процессы и гонения. Да, с одной стороны, большинство из этого Римус уже знал; его укусили, и теперь ему нельзя было кусать никого другого в полнолуние; серебро причиняло ему боль; это было невозможно вылечить.

В книге действительно говорилось, что с началом полового созревания его трансформации усилятся по силе воздействия на организм. И что он будет ещё более опасным после обращения. В ней ничего не упоминалось об изменениях в способностях, магических или любых других, и ничего конкретного об изменениях в настроении или характере.

Информация о том, что его морда была короче, чем у настоящих волков, а его хвост пушистей, не показалась ему особенно интересной и полезной. Он бы предпочел не иметь ни того, ни другого. Хотя ему было любопытно узнать, что он являлся угрозой только для людей - конкретно для волшебников. По всей видимости, другие животные могли его не опасаться - ему было забавно подумать, что хотя бы миссис Норрис была в безопасности.

Это не осталось незамеченным, что Римус отдалился от остальных мародеров после атаки на Снейпа.

\- Где ты пропадал? - спрашивали они каждый вечер перед тем, как лечь спать.

\- Домашка, - пожимал плечами он; или иногда: - Отработка, - хотя он не заработал ни одной другой отработки после их пранка.

Правда заключалась в том, что он всегда держался настолько в стороне от других людей, насколько мог. Он специально старался не появляться в их общей спальне, пока не наступало время для сна, и даже избегал общей комнаты, если мог. Ему казалось, что пока он не научится контролировать свою магию, ему лучше больше не участвовать ни в каких планах Джеймса и Сириуса. А они ведь _строили_ планы, он это точно знал. Иногда Римус слышал, как по ночам они пробираются друг к другу в кровати, и затем тихо перешептываются, пока не наколдуют заглушающие чары. Иногда они выходили из спальни вместе с Питером под мантией-невидимкой. Они всегда пытались разбудить Римуса, но он их игнорировал.

В течение дня он прятался в библиотеке или в каком-нибудь из своих секретных мест. По всему замку он нашел немало мест, которые были достаточно маленькими, чтобы туда можно было забраться и оставаться незамеченным часами. Окна, которые давно заложили кирпичами, но которые сохрани широкие высокие подоконники; маленькие пустые комнатки, напоминающие комнаты для исповедей в церкви, за гобеленами; туалет для девочек на пятом этаже. В этих местах он мог свернуться и читать часами - иногда он и правда делал домашнее задание, в остальное время он заставлял себя искать информацию о своем недуге.

У него была и другая причина прятаться. С того инцидента ненависть Снейпа по отношению к мародером возросла в несколько раз, и он везде ходил с Мальсибер, используя его в качестве личного охранника. Если их пути пересекались в коридорах, то Римус всегда должен был быть начеку с защитными чарами - Мальсибер знал больше проклятий, чем Джеймс и Сириус вместе взятые.

Одним днем Римус был глубоко погружен в книгу о древней боевой магии - в ней была глава об _Úlfhéðnar,_ германских волках-воинах, которые сражались с римлянами. Он сидел на своем любимом высоком подоконнике, и его нельзя было заметить с пола, если только не специально смотреть именно туда. Он забрался туда при помощи канатных чар, которые они выучили пару недель назад. Он вот-вот собирался спуститься вниз и отправиться на ужин, когда он сделал неловкое движение и скинул тяжелую книгу с подоконника. Он сжался, когда книга мертвым грузом упала на каменный пол с оглушительным хлопком.

\- Кто здесь?! - раздался голос дальше по коридору. Он услышал звуки приближающихся шагов и с упавшим сердцем осознал, что он знал, кому они принадлежали.

\- Это просто книга, - разочарованно протянул Мальсибер.

\- Да, но откуда она здесь взялась? - с подозрением спросил Снейп. Мальсибер хмыкнул.

\- Из библиотеки?

Снейп раздраженно что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Римус изо всех сил вжался в каменную стену.

\- Кто там наверху? - позвал Снейп своим холодным противным голосом. Тишина. - _Хоменум Ревельо._

Римус почувствовал странное тянущее ощущение в животе и глазом моргнуть не успел, как невидимая сила потянула его с подоконника. Он вскрикнул, попытался за что-то схватиться и в итоге повис, держась за край одними пальцами.

Снейп и Мальсибер смеялись снизу.

\- Так-так, - злорадно начал Снейп. - Это же наш полоумный Люпин… где же твои жалкие друзья, а? Запихнули тебя туда и забыли?

\- Отвали, Снейп, - шикнул Римус и наконец потерял хватку на холодном камне, надеясь не сломать себе ноги, когда упадет на пол.

\- _Игнископум!_ \- ухмыльнулся Снейп, направляя на него свою палочку. Тонкая полоска огня метнулась в сторону Римуса, отбросила его, ударив об стену, из-за чего он с силой приземлился на спину.

Он моргнул, приходя в себя, и быстро поднялся на ноги, доставая свою палочку.

\- Ну ладно, - его спина болела от падения. - Ты меня поймал. Теперь иди, куда шел.

\- С чего бы мне это делать? - ответил Северус, поднимая палочку на уровне лица Римуса.

\- _Экспелли…_

 _\- ЭКСПЕЛЛИАРМУС!_ \- закричал Снейп, опережая его. Он молниеносно выбил палочку из рук Римуса и добавил: - _Гелеско._

Римус почувствовал, как его ноги приросли к полу, останавливая его на одном месте. Он застонал - теперь он здесь застрял. Может, он бы и попытался позвать на помощь, но этот коридор был довольно тихим, и он не хотел выглядеть как трус. Он вызывающе посмотрел на них обоих, подняв подбородок.

\- Мальсибер, - Снейп повернулся к своему напоминающему тролля товарищу, - помнишь, мы всего несколько дней назад говорили о том, что тебе нужно отработать несколько проклятий? Мне кажется, тебе представилась идеальная возможность.

Мальсибер ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы. Он поднял свою палочку, не совсем так элегантно, как Снейп, но с таким же злобным намерением.

\- _Лапидосус!_

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Римус почувствовал волну облегчения - пока внезапно откуда ни возьмись туча маленьких камней - как щебенка - возникли над его головой. Они зависли там на несколько мгновений, перед тем как обрушиться на Римуса, словно рой разъяренных пчел. Он моментально вскинул руки, чтобы защититься, но Северус был слишком быстрым;

\- _Инкарсерос,_ \- произнес он, зевая при этом, будто ему было скучно. Римус тут же почувствовал, как его связала тугая веревка, и теперь он едва мог пошевелиться. Камни всё продолжали падать на него, и всё, что он мог сделать, это лишь закрыть глаза. Он пытался вырваться, зная, что это ему не поможет, но он должен был сделать хоть _что-то._ Ему не хотелось реветь, даже когда он почувствовал горячую струю крови на своем виске.

\- Что тут происходит… Северус? - раздался девчачий голос с конца коридора.

\- _Фините Инкантатум,_ \- поспешно прошептал Снейп. Поток камней и веревка мгновенно испарились, и ноги Римуса пришли в норму. Он пошатнулся на месте и чуть не упал назад, вовремя оперевшись на стену.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел Лили, свою спасительницу, которая спешила к ним навстречу. Она остановилась, когда увидела Римуса, который пытался быстро вытереть кровь рукавом своей мантии. Она перевела взгляд на Снейпа и нахмурилась.

\- Что ты делаешь, Сев?

\- Ничего, - он опустил взгляд в пол, пиная каменный пол носком своего ботинка. - Просто разговариваем с Люпином, скажи, Мальсибер?

Мальсибер неубедительно пожал плечами. Лили посмотрела на Римуса, который постыдно отвел глаза. Быть пойманным Северусом было плохо, но ещё хуже была бы ее жалость. Он быстро выхватил свою палочку у Северуса, развернулся и начал уходить так быстро, как только мог.

\- Подожди! Римус! - Лили побежала вслед за ним. Он не остановился подождать ее, но она была очень быстрой и смогла его догнать. В одной руке она сжимала его книгу о боевой магии, другой рукой она схватила его за предплечье. - Пожалуйста! - выдохнула она. Он остановился и тяжело вздохнул - он хотел получить свою книгу назад.

\- Что? - нахмурился он.

\- Что они с тобой делали? Сев отказывается мне говорить, но я знаю, что это было плохо.

\- Всё нормально, - Римус пожал плечами и забрал книгу.

\- У тебя кровь идет!

\- Отстань, Эванс, - Римус оттолкнул ее, снова пытаясь уйти. Она продолжала семенить за ним.

\- Я сказала ему перестать приставать к тебе, я не знаю, почему он это делает - ты же даже больше не ходишь вместе с этим Поттером и Блэком, я сказала ему, что…

\- Это ещё тут причем?!

\- Ну, это же их он хочет по-настоящему разозлить… если он узнает, что они тебя тоже достали, то…

\- Подожди, - Римус так резко остановился, что Лили врезалась в него. - Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя бы не беспокоило, если бы Мальсибер и Снейп издевались над Сириусом и Джеймсом вместо меня?

\- Ну, - Лили вспыхнула, - нет, но, понимаешь, по крайней мере, это было бы справедливо. И к тому же, они сами напрашиваются на это, учитывая, как они себя ведут.

Сейчас Римусу стало ещё более некомфортно. Она считала, что Джеймс и Сириус атаковали Снейпа оба раза - она понятия не имела, что это был он. Это подтвердило один из его самых сильных страхов - Лили думала, что он проводит время с Сириусом и Джеймсом, только потому что он странный, и только потому что они ему это позволяют. Неужели все в замке считали его таким же жалким как Питера?

\- Ты ошибаешься, - нахмурился Римус. - А теперь, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.


	16. Первый год: Астрономия

\- Мы очень рады, что ты снова с нами, Люпин, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, когда они сняли мантию-невидимку, зайдя в (до этого запертый) класс Защиты от Темных Искусств.

\- Ты о чем? - спросил Римус, глядя, как Джеймс забирается по лестнице в углу к самой верхней полке, где стояла клетка со спящими пикси. - Я никуда не уходил.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - сказал Питер, поддерживая лестницу для Джеймса. - От нашего внимания не ускользнуло то, что ты избегал нас, как чуму.

\- Неправда, - Римус поджал губы. - Просто был занят. С учебой и всё такое.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, ты с этим закончил, - засмеялся Джеймс, медленно спускаясь вниз и прижимая к груди клетку обеими руками. - Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты перестал так упорно учиться - из-за этого _мне_ приходится упорно учиться, а я не привык к конкуренции.

\- Тебе не выдержать конкуренции, Поттер, - усмехнулся Сириус, открывая ящики столов.

Римус решил, что этот пранк будет не таким уж плохим - в любом случае, ему не нужно будет использовать никакой магии. Если он был полностью честен с собой, то он скучал по их проделкам. Быть зубрилой, конечно, хорошо и всё такое, но это было настолько _скучно._ Неудивительно, что Эванс всегда хмурилась.

\- Как мы протащим их в большой зал? - спросил он и наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на крошечных синих существ, которые всё ещё спали, свернувшись на дне клетки. В ней, должно быть, находилось не меньше пятидесяти пикси, что Римус считал довольно жестоким обращением. Было бы гораздо лучше просто освободить их.

\- Под мантией, - ответил Джеймс и пригласил их всех жестом под невидимую ткань. - Давай уже, Сириус, - он закатил глаза на друга, который уже ползал на четвереньках под учительским столом. 

\- Что ты вообще ищешь? - приглушенно спросил Питер из-под мантии.

\- Один Когтевранец сказал мне, что где-то здесь есть тайный люк, - вздохнул Сириус, поднялся и отряхнул колени. - Лжец.

\- Это новая одержимость Блэка, - объяснил Джеймс Римусу, когда они все наконец забились под мантию и направились к двери. - Ищет секретные двери.

\- В _Истории Хогвартса_ сказано, что здесь полно скрытых переходов! - возмущенно сказал Сириус. - Как тот, что ты нашел, Люпин. Я уверен, что таких ещё куча, я хочу найти хотя бы один, пока мы не уедем.

\- Ага, а ещё где-то в замке должен быть спрятан жуткий монстр, - прошептал в ответ Джеймс, пока они шли по коридорам обратно к башне Гриффиндора. Питер содрогнулся.

\- Я готов пойти на этот риск, - ответил Сириус, и Римус слышал ухмылку в его голосе. - Мое наследие гораздо важнее.

\- Я не сомневался, - засмеялся Джеймс.

***

Следующим вечером на ужине Джеймс улыбался словно маньяк, пытаясь выглядеть так, будто он не прятал пятьдесят спящих пикси под столом, но у него это явно не получалось. Питер, который был хорош в Астрономии, был занят тем, что проверял домашнее задание мародеров. Они должны были подписать каждую звезду на своих картах.

\- Серьезно? - застонал Питер, перечеркивая что-то на карте Сириуса. - Я-то ожидал, что ты хотя бы свою _собственную_ звезду сможешь найти правильно.

Сириус засмеялся.

\- Что я могу сказать? Я безнадежен.

\- У тебя есть своя собственная звезда? - нахмурился Римус, в очередной раз отставая от всех остальных. Он никогда не уделял внимания на Астрономии - он знал фазы луны, и этого было достаточно.

\- Сириус, - ответил Питер. - Ну же, Люпин, мы же уже проходили это. Самая яркая звезда на небе? Звезда Большого Пса? - он вздохнул, переводя взгляд на карту Римуса. - Ага, ты ее тоже неправильно указал, - простонал он.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я думал, это просто его имя.

\- Благородный и самый Древний Дом Семьи Блэк всегда славился своим пафосом в выборе имен, - усмехнулся Сириус. - У половины из нас астрономические имена - конечно же, Беллатрикс; мой отец Орион; мой брат Регулус… мама не звезда, мне кажется, она астероид - и очень устрашающий, если увидеть ее в плохом настроении. Ещё есть старый добрый дядя Альфард, дядя Сигнус… Андромеду назвали в честь целой галактики.

\- Волшебники такие _странные,_ \- вздохнул Римус.

\- Римус, - прыснул Джеймс, - ты же знаешь, что _Люпус_ \- это тоже созвездие? Созвездие волка.

\- Чего?! - Римус почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, и он чуть не подавился едой. Сириус хлопнул его по спине и ловко сменил тему.

\- Если ты закончил говорить нам, какие мы все тупые, Пит, может, мы уже выпустим сами-знаете-кого? Мои любимые сестренки только начали есть, мне кажется, это идеальный момент…

Момент действительно был идеальным. Джеймс с силой пнул клетку, чтобы разбудить пикси, затем снял с нее мантию и быстро прошептал открывающее заклинание на замок. Затем зал взорвался потоком шума, цвета и хаоса.

Римус не особо знал, чего ожидать от пикси - все прошедшие сутки они казались абсолютно безобидными, пока спали у Джеймса под кроватью.

Но теперь он прекрасно понял, почему Джеймс и Сириус так этого ждали. Крошечные существа вырвались из-под стола во все стороны, издавая высокий хихикающий писк и наматывая круги по залу. Они плюхались в тарелки с пюре, пища от восторга, выхватывали тарелки и столовые приборы из рук учащихся и разбрасывали их по залу; они дергали девчонок за волосы и рвали пергамент.

\- Быстрей! - Джеймс спрятался под столом, где они все быстро залезли под мантию-невидимку и стали наблюдать, как анархия разворачивается у них перед глазами.

\- Великолепно! - всё повторял Сириус. - Великолепно, великолепно, великолепно!

\- Пойдем, - Римус подтолкнул остальных вперед. В соответствии с их планом, они хотели понаблюдать какое-то время, а затем выскользнуть из зала как можно быстрее, пока их не поймали.

Они четверо неловко выбрались из-под стола - это было не так-то уж просто, учитывая, что многие студенты пытались забраться под стол для укрытия. К счастью, пикси не видели их сквозь мантию-невидимку, и их никто не трогал.

Во всём этом беспределе никто из учащихся их тоже не заметил. Девочки визжали, мальчики кричали, все пытались закрыться руками, чтобы укрыться от сумасшедших пикси, или пытались отобрать свои украденные вещи.

\- О ДА! - вдруг выдохнул Сириус и взорвался злорадным смехом.

Римус повернул голову и увидел, как Беллатрикс закричала изо всех сил, когда ее пышные волосы в разные сторону потянули сразу несколько крошечных синих негодяев, ещё одна малявка парила над ее головой и пускала в нее крошечные голубые молнии из ее собственной волшебной палочки. 

\- Отцепитесь от меня! Вы грязные… вы отвратительные… вы… ааааааа! - завизжала она. Нарцисса пряталась под столом, крепко сжимая свою собственную палочку.

Хаос продолжил разворачиваться ещё дальше, когда Пивз-Полтергейст влетел в зал и начал кружить между учащимися, устраивая ровно столько же беспорядка. Похоже, он взялся руководить пикси, поднимая скатерти и указывая:

\- Сюда, пикси! Здесь прячется много малюсеньких первогодок! Прямо тут!

Умирая со смеху, мародеры уже почти сбежали из зала, когда раздался грозный голос Макгонагалл.

\- _Петрификус Тоталус!_

\- Она точно узнает, что это мы, - прошептал Питер по дороге к башне, всё ещё под мантией-невидимкой.

\- Неа, - беззаботно ответил Джеймс. - По-любому она обвинит во всем Пруэттов, они всегда устраивают подобные беспорядки. Нам бы у них поучиться.

***

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Сириус.

\- Нет, - ответил Римус.

\- Пожаааааааааалуйста!

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет?

\- Не знаю, это просто будет… странно. Я не хочу.

\- Но будет так весело! Я _обещаю_ тебе, тебе понравится.

\- Ха.

Этот разговор проходил подобным образом уже около трех коридоров. Римус решил попробовать обогнать их, и услышал, как Джеймс отчитывает Сириуса у него за спиной.

\- Оставь уже Люпина в покое.

\- Не оставлю! Это слишком важно! - Сириус был в особенно энергичном настроении, из-за чего обычно он становился ещё более невыносимым - Джеймс обычно был единственным, кто справлялся с ним.

Они провели долгий день в библиотеке, заканчивая зодиакальные карты для уроков Астрономии. До экзаменов оставались ещё месяцы, но Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы они начали повторять всё пораньше. Естественно, Сириус должен был соревноваться с ним, а Питер просто ходил туда же, куда ходил Джеймс. Римус просто не хотел оставаться в стороне. Они все изучали свои звезды, когда всплыло то, что знак зодиака Римуса - Рыбы. Сириус быстро рассчитал, что его день рождения наступит очень скоро. Вот так вот и начались эти уговоры.

\- Видимо, для Римуса это не настолько важно, - шикнул Джеймс на Сириуса. - Устрой что-нибудь на _мой_ день рождения, если тебе так хочется, он не так уж далеко.

\- Дождись своей очереди, - отмахнулся Сириус. - Сначала Люпин.

\- Мне, правда, всё равно, Сириус, - вздохнул Римус, когда они подошли к портрету полной дамы. - Прекрати поднимать такой шум.

\- Но это же твой день рождения! - серьезно ответил Сириус. - Мы _обязаны_ поднять шум.

Римус не мог понять, почему. Никто раньше никогда не суетился так из-за этого. Конечно, в приюте был торт, но когда приходилось делить его с пятидесятью другими пацанами, тебе многого не оставалось. К тому же, все мальчики помладше хотели задуть свечи по очереди, поэтому этот процесс занимал целую вечность. Надзирательница упаковывала для них несколько подарков, но они всегда были исключительно практичными - новая одежда, носки, нижнее белье, ручки и тетради. Помимо этого в этом дне не было ничего особенного. Вообще-то, он даже был рад, что он не будет в приюте в этот день, потому что наверняка Джеймс, Сириус и Питер были слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы знать про ‘именинную встряску’ - удар в плечо на каждый год жизни (и ещё один на удачу - обычно самый сильный).

\- Да почему тебе это так важно?! - огрызнулся Римус, проходя через дыру за портретом. Он терпеть не мог, когда Сириус становился таким - упрямым и настойчивым.

Но когда он обернулся, он удивился, увидев, что Сириус потирал свое плечо и выглядел непривычно обиженно.

\- Вы все устроили мне такой день рождения и… ну, это было очень классно. Раньше я никогда не ждал своего дня рождения, но… это же было классно, правда?

Римусу вдруг стало стыдно. Он осознал, что Сириус не просто хотел снова оказаться в центре внимания - он хотел сделать Римуса счастливым. Будто это сделает его тоже счастливым. Раньше у Римуса никогда не было возможности дать другим то, чего они действительно хотели. Он уступил.

\- Ох… ладно, хорошо. Но это будет не какая-то большая вечеринка, да? Только мародеры.

\- Конечно, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось, глаза снова засияли словно звезды.


	17. Первый год: Двенадцать

В этом году двенадцатый день рождения Римуса выпал на пятницу. Обычно по пятницам после уроков Джеймс заставлял их всех идти смотреть тренировку гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, и Римус тихо читал в одиночестве на трибунах. Однако Сириус сумел убедить Джеймса, что он может пропустить одну тренировку - особенно учитывая то, что он ещё даже не был в команде - и что Римус, возможно, хочет заняться чем-то другим на свой день рождения.

Рано утром он проснулся от того, что три его друга запрыгнули на его кровать и закричали:

\- С днем рождения, Люпин! - они не пытались ударить его, что означало, что его день начался как лучший день рождения в его жизни.

На завтраке Джеймс и Сириус прошли к своим обычным местам, расталкивая других учащихся и громко объявляя:

\- Прочь с дороги, пожалуйста!

\- Идет именинник! 

\- Двигайтесь, двигайтесь!

К тому времени, как они дошли до своих мест, Римус уже хотел спрятаться под столом от стыда. Три его друга устроили большое шоу, ухаживая за ним во время завтрака и предлагая ему еду, не позволяя ему ничего делать самостоятельно. Питер налил ему чай, Джеймс наполнил его тарелку едой, пока Сириус намазывал для него начинку на тост.

\- Вам обязательно это делать? - застонал Римус, крайне смущенный таким вниманием.

\- Абсолютно, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Определенно, - кивнул Питер.

\- Безусловно, - закончил Сириус.

Римус покачал головой, его щеки вспыхнули огнем, и он опустил взгляд в тарелку. Когда он доел - что заняло немалое количество времени, учитывая, что ему наложили двойную порцию практически всего, что было на столе - они все встали, до сих пор широко ему ухмыляясь.

\- Что?! - спросил он, нервно дёргаясь. Если они всё-таки _собирались_ устроить ему именинную встряску, то он надеялся, что это закончится быстро. Может, существовала какая-то версия для волшебников? В конце концов, он пропустил день рождения Сириуса, так что он не знал, чего ожидать. Питер и Джеймс положили руки ему на плечи, заставляя его сесть обратно. Сириус достал камертон из кармана своей мантии и выдал высокую длинную ноту. Римус зажмурился. О нет…

\- С днёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёём рождееееееееееееееееенья тебяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяя! - закричали три парня изо всех сил своих легких. - С днёёёёёёёёёём рождееееееееееееееенья тебяяяяяяя! С днём рождееееееееееееееенья дорогой Риииииииииимус!

Теперь весь зал присоединился к ним, и Римус закрыл лицо руками.

\- С днёёёёём рождееееееееееееееееенья теееееееееееееееееебяяяяяяяяяяя!

\- Гип-гип! - закричал Джеймс, вскочив на стул.

\- Ураа!!! - закричали в ответ Гриффиндорцы.

\- По крайней мере, с этим покончено, - пробормотал Римус с горящим лицом, когда они наконец закончили. Питер посмотрел на него с жалостью.

\- Прости, друг, но они планируют сделать то же самое на обеде и ужине.

***

Им всё равно пришлось отсидеть Зельеварение последним уроком учебной недели - Римус обнаружил, что даже если он выполнял всю домашнюю работу и мог прочитать все инструкции, у него всё равно не было таланта для изготовления зелий. В довершение ко всему, это был ужасно скучный предмет, и когда Слизнорт начал рассказывать о пяти основных компонентах снотворных зелий, Римуса начало клонить в сон.

Снейп его не трогал - вообще-то, Снейп даже не взглянул в его сторону с того инцидента в коридоре. Лили улыбнулась ему и поздравила его с днём рождения, перед тем как закатить свои огромные изумрудные глаза, когда Джеймс и Сириус попытались уговорить Слизнорта не задавать им домашней работы в честь ‘праздника’.

За ужином Римус выстоял свой последний, как он надеялся, круг ‘с днём рожденья тебя’, который стал самым громким за день, по большому счету благодаря тому, что Дамблдор присутствовал на ужине и начал запевать вместе со всей школой изо всех сил своего громкого голоса. Он даже получил пару открыток - одну от всего факультета Гриффиндора, ещё одну от Надзирательницы вместе с новой парой носков.

После ужина они уселись в общей комнате, и Сириус притащил свой большой граммофон и поставил _Electric Warrior_ в сотый раз с рождества.

\- _I was dancing when I was twelve…_ _(Я танцевал, когда мне было двенадцать…)_

В какой-то момент откуда ни возьмись появился торт с красным и золотым кремом и двенадцатью розовыми свечами. Когда Римус его разрезал (его всё время подбадривали загадать желание, но он так и не смог придумать ни единой вещи, которую бы он хотел), он с восторгом обнаружил, что он был сделан с четырьмя разными вкусами - на четверть шоколадный, на четверть с лимонной цедрой, на четверть бисквитный и на четверть кофейный с грецким орехом.

\- Как твой тост, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, обрадованный шокированным выражением лица Римуса. - Я подумал, что тебе будет скучно, если торт будет только одного вкуса.

\- Вау… спасибо!

\- Чем хочешь заняться оставшийся вечер? - спросил Джеймс. - На улице всё ещё достаточно светло, если ты всё-таки решишь пойти посмотреть…

\- Да не хочет он, Джеймс! Черт возьми, тебе пора найти себе другое хобби, друг, а то ты становишься занудой.

\- Я не против, если вы хотите пойти посмотреть тренировку квиддича, - поспешно сказал Римус. - Вы и так уже сделали для меня достаточно, честно. Три песни за один день - чего ещё можно просить в двенадцать лет?

\- Нет, - уверенно покачал головой Джеймс. - Сириус прав, это твой день рождения, мы будем делать то, что тебе нравится.

Они все замолчали на какое-то время, пока Джеймс не прочистил горло.

\- Эм… Люпин? А _что_ тебе нравится делать?

Римус задумался. Он мог легко назвать вещи, которые ему _не_ нравились; футбол, домашка, квиддич, зельеварение. Но никто раньше не спрашивал, что ему _нравилось._ Ему нравилось смотреть телевизор, но пока что он не нашел телевизора в Хогвартсе. Ему нравилось иметь выбор в еде на завтрак и ужин. Ему нравилось слушать, как Марк Болан поёт на пластинках Сириуса. Но ничего из этого нельзя было назвать хобби.

\- Читать? - предложил Питер, пытаясь помочь. - Ты много читаешь.

\- Разве?! - Римус поднял брови. Он не думал об этом раньше, но это действительно было так. По крайней мере, с рождества он прочитал все учебники этого года и даже взял несколько книг из библиотеки.

\- О, да, отлично, - Джеймс закатил глаза. - С днём рождения, Люпин, давай откроем читательский кружок.

Сириус прыснул. Питер выглядел обиженным.

\- Ну тогда я не знаю! Кроме книг тебе, похоже, очень нравятся отработки, Римус.

Римус засмеялся от этого, виновато поднимая руки.

\- Простите, парни, похоже, я очень скучный.

\- А что насчет того времени, когда ты пропадаешь? - вдруг спросил Сириус. Римус начал быстро соображать, что ответить.

\- Ты о чем? Я говорил тебе, я болею, я хожу в больничное крыло, - поспешно выдал он.

Сириус махнул рукой.

\- Нет, не тогда. Иногда ты уходишь после уроков или когда мы смотрим квиддич. Чем ты тогда занимаешься?

Римус почувствовал, как краснеет. Он всё меньше и меньше уходил бродить в одиночестве, но, по всей видимости, его друзья всё равно это замечали. Они все вопросительно на него посмотрели. Он закусил губу.

\- Я просто… хожу, - глупо сказал он.

\- Но где? - спросил Питер. - На улице?

\- Да везде, - пожал плечами Римус. - Я просто люблю всё обследовать. Чтобы я знал, где и что находится, - он вытащил карту из заднего кармана. - Это глупо, я начал добавлять всякие вещи на карту, которую нам выдали в начале года. Каждый раз, когда я вижу что-нибудь интересное, я дополняю карту.

Джеймс взял его карту и развернул ее. Все трое склонились над ней, чтобы посмотреть. Какое-то время они молча разглядывали работу Римуса. Сириус поднял восхищенный взгляд.

\- Ты добавил все портреты… и подписал их и всё такое.

\- У меня с орфографией беда, - Римус ещё сильнее раскраснелся и попытался выхватить карту обратно.

Джеймс задумчиво продолжал разглядывать ее.

\- А это что? - он указал на отметку, которую Римус добавил на одну из лестниц.

\- Одна из тех ступеней, - объяснил Римус, - в которые проваливаешься, когда на них наступаешь. А вот эта, - он указал на заметку на другой ступени, - та, которая исчезает. Лестницы со стрелками, это те, что двигаются. Я отметил их разными цветами, чтобы можно было понять, куда по ним можно дойти.

\- Мерлин! - выдохнул Питер. - Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени бы это мне сэкономило?! Я клянусь, я по два раза на неделе оказываюсь запертым не в том коридоре из-за этих дурацких лестниц. 

\- И я, - сказал Джеймс.

\- К черту приходить на уроки вовремя! - выпалил Сириус. - Пожалуйста, попытайтесь увидеть крайне важную значимость этой карты! Возможности, которые теперь открыты нам для практических шуток.

Лицо Джеймса осветила улыбка, затем Питера. Римус выхватил карту и свернул ее обратно.

\- Она ещё не закончена. Ещё много нужно сделать. Я хотел заколдовать ее, когда найду нужные заклинания.

\- Какие такие заклинания? - с энтузиазмом спросил Сириус.

Римус засомневался. Не то чтобы он не ценил интерес Сириуса или его восторг - но Римус, правда, хотел проработать карту сам, пусть это и было глупо. В конце концов, Сириус придумал заклинание для чтения, и для грозовой тучи. Он не мог объяснить почему, но Римус сильно хотел доказать, что он такой же умный - или хотя бы такой же способный - чтобы выполнить львиную долю работы.

\- Просто несколько улучшений, - осторожно ответил он. - Вы подумаете, что это глупо.

\- Нет, не подумаем, - серьезно сказал Питер. - Мы можем помочь!

\- Наверное… но это моя карта!

\- Конечно, твоя, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Джеймс. - Так же, как мантия моя. Но для благой цели невинных шалостей…

\- Это мантия мародеров, - закончил Сириус с блеском в глазах.

\- Карта мародеров, - повторил Римус, всё ещё не до конца довольный раскрытием своего индивидуального проекта.

\- Она всё ещё _твоя,_ Люпин, - продолжил Блэк. - Мы напишем твое имя первым и всё такое!

\- Вы уверены, что вы хотите написать на ней ваши имена… - нервно сказал Питер.

\- Тогда наши клички, - пожал плечами Сириус.

\- У нас нет кличек, - ответил Римус. - Ну, наверное, у меня есть, но я, правда, не хочу, чтобы на ней было написано полоумный Люпин.

Они все рассмеялись. После этого Римус решил, что это было не так уж и плохо, раскрыть им этот секрет. Он даже почувствовал облегчение; он уже начал задумываться, не было ли это его личным сумасшествием - отслеживать и записывать всё в замке, делать пометки, запоминать это. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер, казалось, были менее заинтересованы в том, чтобы закончить карту, и больше хотели придумать их следующий пранк с ее помощью.

Остаток вечера был проведен под мантией-невидимкой в пустынных коридорах. Эта мантия, по мнению Римуса, была не особо необходима, учитывая, что они все планировали вернуться до отбоя. Но Джеймс и Сириус никогда не упускали возможности превратить даже малейшую вылазку в полноценную миссию, а Питеру просто нравилось проныривать туда-сюда незамеченным. Однако всё стало предельно ясно, когда Сириус достал пять грязевых бомб, которыми они развлекали себя по дороге; подкрадывались сзади ничего не подозревающих целующихся парочек или подкидывали их в карманы старших учеников, спешащих в библиотеку.

Римус показал им то, что он уже обнаружил, проходы и короткие пути, которые он нашел, и даже несколько своих секретных мест (естественно, не все из них, просто на всякий случай). Он даже рассказал им свой план наложить какое-нибудь отслеживающее заклинание на миссис Норрис, кошку Филча, чтобы он мог видеть, когда она приближалась. Они были в восторге от этой идеи.

\- А зачем останавливаться на этом? - прошептал Сириус, когда они завернули за угол обратно к общей комнате в конце вечера. - Почему бы не отследить всех?

\- Всех?

\- Ну да, тогда мы сможем увидеть, когда кто-угодно будет приближаться, и сможем избежать наказания _за что угодно._

\- Не знаю, - ответил Римус, не совсем согласный с этой идеей. Что случится, когда его друзья увидят, как он ходит к Гремучей Иве каждый месяц? Как много времени потребуется, прежде чем они решат пойти за ним и убьются? В самый первый раз Римус осознал, что карта была не такой уж безобидной, как он думал.

Но Джеймс и Питер так рьяно соглашались с Сириусом, говорили, что это великолепная идея; уже представляли, как увидят, чем занимается Дамблдор, или где бродит Снейп. Римус был твердо уверен, что если у них будет достаточно времени, Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер смогут добиться всего, чего только захотят - это было в самой их крови. Он лишь надеялся, что до этого момента ещё пройдет немало времени.


	18. Первый год: Повторение

После дня рождения Римуса время, казалось, пошло в несколько раз быстрее. Дни стали длиннее, и весна ворвалась в замок, заливая его солнечным светом и свежим воздухом после долгой зимы. Экзамены нависали над ними грозной тучей, и Римус наконец преодолел свою тревожность касательно чтения в общих местах, проводя больше и больше времени в библиотеке. Вместо того, чтобы планировать новые розыгрыши и пранки, мародеры посвящали свои вечера отработке заклинаний и проверяли друг друга на знание ингредиентов для зелий.

Сириус и Джеймс относились к экзаменам очень серьезно; для них это было соревнованием. Хотя они оба бы отрицали это, у Римуса было такое чувство, что они оба хотели защитить свою чистокровную честь - такое отношение к чистокровным семьям слишком сильно укоренилось в школе, даже среди учителей - от них ожидали большего. Римуса это не волновало - даже если он и не получал отличные оценки по всем предметам, он всё равно справлялся лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Он был даже рад, что у него не было семьи, которая давила бы на него.

А вот давление на Питера становилось очень явным. Он был совсем неплохим учеником - он даже преуспевал в Травоведении и Астрономии, зачастую обходя Джеймса. Но он был нервным, и обычно это влияло на его работу, делало движения его палочки резкими, а заклинания нечеткими. Питер не особо много говорил о своей семье, но он получал от них много писем, и Римус заметил, что Джеймс ходил на цыпочках вокруг этой темы.

\- Как много нам нужно сдать в этом году? - отчаянно спрашивал их круглолицый друг хотя бы четыре раза в день.

\- Питер, успокойся, - говорил ему Джеймс. - Всё у тебя будет в порядке; ты можешь всю теорию пересказать задом наперед, тебе лишь нужно перенести теорию на практику.

\- Я не виню его в том, что он немного дергается, - прошептал Сириус Римусу, когда другие двое были вне зоны слышимости. - В семье Петтигрю было как минимум двенадцать сквибов - и это только в этом веке.

\- Сквибов?

\- Волшебников без магии, - терпеливо объяснил Сириус. - Знаешь, как в семьях магглов иногда рождаются волшебники? В обратную сторону это тоже работает - никто особо не любит об этом говорить. У моего пра-пра-дяди даже была эта сумасшедшая теория, что магглы подменяют наших детей на их, чтобы они могли проникнуть в волшебный мир. Естественно, у него были не все дома.

\- Понятно, - ответил Римус, надеясь, что он звучал так, будто понял всё, что только что сказал Сириус. - Из-за этого магия Питера такая… нестабильная?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Может быть. Я не знаю, могут ли они действительно _доказать,_ что предрасположенность к сквибам - это семейное. Но это причина, по которой Петтигрю больше не состоят в священных двадцати восьми.

Римус тяжело вздохнул, переводя на Сириуса свой самый саркастичный взгляд.

\- Ты же _знаешь,_ что я понятия не имею, что это такое.

Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Откуда мне знать, Люпин, ты столько читаешь в последнее время. Приятно знать, что ещё остались какие-то вещи, которые я знаю, а ты нет.

Римус фыркнул в ответ, снова глядя на свою работу. Сириус быстро продолжил, будто не хотел потерять его внимание.

\- Священные двадцать восемь - это самые чистокровные из чистокровных семей. Самые последние оставшиеся ‘незапятнанные’ семьи.

Римус снова бросил на Сириуса злобный взгляд. Тот поднял руки и поспешил объяснить.

\- Их слова, не мои! Ты знаешь, что я не верю во всю эту херню про чистоту крови.

\- Ну да, - Римус поднял бровь. - Но что-то мне подсказывает, что семья Блэк первая в этом списке.

\- Вообще-то, - ответил Сириус с сияющими от смеха глазами, - первые Абботы. Список по алфавиту.

Римус застонал и вернулся к повторению Зельеварения.

***

Вообще, экзамены были не самым страшным, о чем Римусу стоило беспокоиться. Он был относительно уверен, что он справится вполне сносно - он даже проверил экзаменационные правила (которые были десять метров в длину) и убедился, что использование чар _Скрибоклара_ для исправления почерка было не запрещено при условии, что учащийся может наложить чары самостоятельно. Римус использовал его с ноября, так что его это никак не волновало.

Две вещи волновали Римуса больше, чем сдача экзаменов. Во-первых, над ним нависала угрюмая мысль, что ему придется возвращаться в приют Святого Эдмунда в июне. Хотя он не был там всего несколько месяцев, разница между приютом и Хогвартсом казалась такой же четкой, как разница между черно-белым и радугой. Пока другие учащиеся радостно ожидали предстоящих долгих и жарких каникул, когда они смогут отправиться за границу, расслабиться и выспаться, Римусу казалось, что его ждет изгнание.

Им было запрещено колдовать за пределами Хогвартса до семнадцати лет, а это означало, что Римус не только потеряет связь со своими друзьями, но и больше не сможет читать. Для него лето растягивалось впереди, пустое и одинокое, разделенное длинными болезненными ночами, запертыми в подвале.

И тут появлялась вторая проблема Римуса, готовая показать свою уродливую шерстяную морду. Как и предсказывала Мадам Помфри, когда Римусу исполнилось двенадцать, его трансформации стали гораздо, гораздо хуже. Этому не было объяснения ни в одной из прочитанной им книг, кроме каких-то ничего не проясняющих слов о подростковом возрасте и половом созревании. Если раньше он мог отделаться несколькими укусами и парой царапин - будто от игривого щенка, который не хотел по-настоящему навредить - то теперь он приходил в себя с глубокими яростными ранами, которые не прекращали кровить, пока Помфри не приходила к нему на помощь. Агония самого процесса обращения достигла практически невыносимого уровня, и зачастую его часами тошнило перед полным восходом луны.

Вдобавок ко всему, Римусу приходилось дольше оставаться в больничном крыле, и ему становилось труднее и труднее объяснять причины своего отсутствия. Его друзья начали вслух рассуждать о причинах его загадочной болезни - иногда они предполагали, что он притворяется, чтобы не ходить на уроки, иногда дразнили его, что он заразный.

По крайней мере, в приюте у него не было друзей, которых бы волновало его отсутствие каждый месяц.

Сириус тоже совершенно не радовался приближению летних каникул. Он становился непривычно тихим каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминал эти каникулы, его взгляд затуманивался, краска покидала его лицо. Джеймс пригласил их всех остаться у него в гостях на столько, на сколько они захотят - но Сириус всё равно был расстроен.

\- Ты же знаешь, что они никогда не пустят меня, - вздыхал он.

\- Не вешай нос, - Джеймс закинул руку ему на плечи. Они вдвоем сидели на большом диване в общей комнате, Питер сидел в кресле и пытался превратить банан в тапок. У него ничего не получалось. Римус лежал на ковре перед камином на животе. У него на спине была большая рана, которая никак не срасталась даже после всех стараний Мадам Помфри, и теперь это была единственная поза, в которой ему было комфортно.

Но Сириус был непреклонно настроен свой нос не поднимать.

\- Но ведь они не отпустят. Гребаная свадьба Беллатрикс в июне, и можешь быть уверен, меня заставят присутствовать там от начала до конца.

\- Нас туда тоже пригласили, - вдруг заговорил Питер, поднимая взгляд от своего тапка, который до сих пор был ярко-желтым и неприятно мягким. - Наверняка мы там увидимся.

\- Ага, здорово, - выдохнул Сириус так сильно, что его длинные волосы взметнулись ко лбу. - Если до этого меня не превратят в жабу. Или не запрут в портрете на всё лето - они однажды сделали такое с Андромедой. С тех пор она никогда не была прежней, теперь ненавидит все волшебные картины.

\- _После_ свадьбы, - сказал Джеймс, тактично пытаясь увести нить разговора от обсуждения семьи Блэк, - мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы совершим оттуда побег, если придется, я клянусь.

Сириус улыбнулся Джеймсу, и Джеймс улыбнулся Сириусу. Язык их тел идеально отражал друг друга, и Римус почувствовал укол одиночества. Он знал, что в семье Сириуса было гораздо больше проблем, чем то, что он был там белой вороной - в сентябре Сириус показал ему свои шрамы, но для Римуса они были совершенно привычным и нормальным делом. Надзирательница иногда била его, если он выступал, и он часто получал указкой от своих маггловских учителей - для него не существовало никаких причин подозревать, что домашняя жизнь Сириуса как-то выходила за рамки привычного.

Джеймс, конечно же, знал больше, чем он. Римус это знал, потому что это была единственная тема, на которую Джеймс не шутил с Сириусом - семья. Эти двое очень много разговаривали по ночам - Римус не единожды слышал, как Сириус плакал. Из-за этого ему хотелось наложить свои собственные заглушающие чары; он ненавидел звуки слез и редко ревел сам.

\- Ты тоже, Люпин, - позвал Джеймс.

\- Хм? - Римус поднял взгляд от своих мыслей. Он осторожно согнул спину и постарался не скривиться, когда боль прошила его позвоночник словно молния.

\- Ты должен приехать и остаться на лето. У нас полно места, и мама не против.

\- Не могу, - Римус покачал головой, снова опуская взгляд в книгу. Его спина горела огнем. - Надзирательница меня не отпустит. Законная опекунша и всё такое, маггловские законы.

\- Найдем, как это обойти, - уверенно ответил Джеймс. - Вы двое приедете, ладно? Я это устрою.

Римус улыбнулся, но понимал, что Джеймс ничего не сможет сделать. Полнолуния выпадали на конец каждого месяца как обычно, у него не будет даже свободной недели в конце лета. Да и к тому же Надзирательница ему, правда, не позволит.

\- Мне кажется, у меня получилось! - внезапно воскликнул Питер, поднимая свой ярко-желтый тапок вверх.

\- Молодец, Пит, - скучающе сказал Сириус. - Примерь, чтобы посмотреть, подходит или нет.

Римус сел прямо, больше не в силах терпеть эту боль. Когда он выпрямился, он почувствовал теплую струю крови, пробежавшую по его спине и собравшуюся в поясе его брюк. Испугавшись, он быстро поднялся на ноги.

\- Фууу! - вскрикнул Питер, доставая ногу из своего тапка, покрытую склизкой банановой кашей. Джеймс взорвался смехом, его очки перекосило у него на носу.

\- Он же _пошутил,_ Пит! Тебе пора перестать творить всякую чушь, только потому что мы тебе это говорим.

\- С тобой всё нормально, Люпин? - вдруг спросил Сириус. Римус топтался на месте. Ему срочно нужно было попасть в больничное крыло, но он понятия не имел, как ему это объяснить.

\- Да, просто… я, наверное, пойду, прогуляюсь.

\- Куда? Уже почти отбой, - у Сириуса загорелись глаза. - Что ты запланировал?

\- Нет, нет, ничего… я просто хочу…

\- Мы тоже пойдем! - Джеймс тоже поднялся. - Я возьму мантию.

\- Нет! - вскрикнул Римус.

Они все застыли, даже Питер, который был занят тем, что доставал остатки банана у себя между пальцев.

\- Я… - Римус запнулся. - Мне нехорошо. Я просто пойду к Мадам Помфри, вот и всё.

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - Джеймс примирительно поднял руки. - Успокойся. Хочешь, мы тебя проводим?

\- Я пойду, - быстро сказал Сириус. Он поднялся с дивана и взял Римуса за локоть, утаскивая его к выходу из комнаты, пока остальные не успели ничего сказать.

\- Сириус… - начал Римус, как только они вышли в пустой коридор.

\- Всё нормально, Люпин. Я просто провожу тебя туда. Я не пойду с тобой внутрь, ничего такого.

Римус непонимающе на него посмотрел, затем кивнул и начал идти так быстро, как его больная спина ему позволяла. Теперь он достаточно хорошо знал Сириуса, чтобы понять, что его было не переубедить. Питер мог поддаться страху и убежать обратно. Джеймс мог уважительно отнестись к его желаниям. Но Сириус… Сириусу всегда нужно было додавить. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, внимательно оглядывая его. - Ты идешь как-то странно.

\- Мне нехорошо, - повторил Римус сквозь сжатые зубы. Он надеялся, что Сириус просто решит, что он злится на него, и не поймет, что это была злость от боли.

\- Окей, - покладисто ответил тот. Они продолжили идти в тишине. Когда они наконец дошли до больничного крыла, они неловко остались стоять в коридоре на несколько секунд. Горячие янтарные глаза Римуса встретились с холодными синими глазами напротив, будто бросая ему вызов задать вопрос.

\- Надеюсь, тебе станет лучше, - лишь сказал Сириус. - Можно мы придем и навестим тебя завтра, если ты не вернешься?

\- Наверное, - с опаской разрешил Римус. Он попытался пожать плечами и скривился. Лицо Сириуса не дрогнуло.

\- Береги себя, Люпин, - тихо сказал он, перед тем как развернуться и поспешить обратно по коридору.

Римус смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не скрылся за углом. У него было странное чувство, что Сириус обернется в конце коридора. Когда тот не обернулся, Римус был очень странно разочарован, хотя мог бы знать заранее - Сириуса Блэка никогда нельзя было назвать предсказуемым.

Он слегка содрогнулся - отчасти из-за набирающей обороты боли, отчасти из-за чего-то другого - и открыл дверь в больничное крыло.


	19. Первый год: Конец Учебного Года

Римус бы никогда никому не сказал этого, но ему на самом деле понравились экзамены в Хогвартсе. Целых две недели у них не было никаких уроков, и пока все остальные носились вокруг словно безголовые курицы, Римус практически не переживал из-за всего этого.

Правда, он не мог сказать того же о своих одноклассниках. Лили Эванс принялась нападать на своих друзей в библиотеке и в общей комнате, требуя от них, чтобы они проверили ее ответы о восстаниях гоблинов восемнадцатого века. Питер теперь, похоже, постоянно бормотал что-то себе под нос, сжимая кулаки. Марлин Маккиннон и Мэри Макдональд, две гриффиндорские первогодки, которых Римус обычно старался избегать, постоянно взрывались истерическим смехом то тут то там. Джеймс и Сириус начали действовать более безрассудно, чем обычно; запускали огненные хлопушки в коридорах и накладывали исчезающие чары на сумки ничего не подозревающих ребят в библиотеке. Римус не мог понять, была это их ответная реакция на общую нервозную атмосферу вокруг, или они просто выпускали свою собственную нервную энергию.

Старшие ученики не проявляли ни капли сочувствия к своим младшим товарищам. Фрэнк Долгопупс раздавал больше отработок в последнюю неделю учебного года, чем за весь год в целом, и даже пригрозил, что заберет пятьдесят баллов у Гриффиндора, если Джеймс и Сириус не перестанут левитировать чернильницы по общей комнате. У Римуса создалось ощущение, что они ещё легко отделались - Беллатрикс Блэк буквально прокляла половину Слизеринцев одним вечером за то, что они слишком громко говорили, пока она повторяла свои записи для сдачи К.О.Т.О.В. (Колдовское Околообморочное Тестирование Обессиленных Волшебников). Они не могли говорить целых три дня - Мадам Помфри пришлось отращивать обратно их языки.

Их первым экзаменом были Чары, что означало хороший старт для Римуса. Им всего лишь нужно было заставить кокос танцевать ирландскую джигу, что лично он считал довольно легким заданием. Он, Джеймс и Сириус справились без каких-либо проблем. Кокос Питера сперва вообще отказывался двигаться с места, затем вышел из под контроля, начав танцевать, и в итоге слетел со стола и разбился о каменный пол.

Трансфигурация прошла почти так же успешно, хотя это был предмет потруднее. Их заданием было превратить жука-рогача в перечницу - Сириусу удалось это за считанные минуты, едва сдерживая свою гордость, когда Макгонагалл прокомментировала, что это был лучший пример мелкомасштабной трансфигурации, который она когда-либо видела от ученика первого года. Перечница Римуса была не так уж плоха, хотя она до сих пор была черной и блестящей, в то время как Сириус каким-то образом умудрился сделать свою стеклянной. Джеймс попытался наколдовать фарфор и, казалось, неплохо справился, пока Макгонагалл не попыталась высыпать немного перца из нее, и перечница не расправила крылья и не вылетела из окна, из-за чего Марлин и Мэри завизжали. Перечница Питера всё ещё сохраняла лапки и рога даже спустя час экзамена.

Травоведение и История Магии оба были письменными экзаменами. Римус поразил самого себя, когда написал самое длинное эссе по истории в классе - ему даже пришлось попросить у Питера, сидящего рядом с ним, дополнительный лист пергамента. По всей видимости, ему было что сказать о восстаниях гоблинов, в конце концов. Зельеварение оказалось легче, чем он ожидал - им нужно было сварить лечебное зелье от бородавок по памяти. У Римуса была замечательная память благодаря годам практики, так что он знал, что все ингредиенты и пропорции он выбрал правильно, пускай даже его навыкам приготовления не хватало точности.

Между экзаменами Римус наслаждался последней неделей свободы, либо бродя по коридорам и дополняя свою карту (когда был один), либо объедаясь мороженым около озера (когда остальные были с ним). Недавно он нашел коридор, который смутно пах шоколадом, но не мог понять, что это значит - это было совсем далеко от кухни.

Теперь дни стали гораздо теплее, и когда наступил июнь, и экзамены подошли к концу, мысли мародеров вновь вернулись к проделкам.

\- Это должно быть что-то грандиозное, - уверенно сказал Джеймс. Он всегда делал подобные ненужные заявления в ожидании, пока кто-нибудь другой придумает что-нибудь, чтобы он мог одобрить. - Наше последнее ура.

\- Не последнее, - ответил Сириус, вырывая траву. - Мы вернемся через два месяца.

\- Вы, возможно, - уныло пробормотал Питер. - А я знаю, что провалил все экзамены.

Джеймс махнул рукой, отмахиваясь от страхов Питера. День был слишком теплым и ленивым, чтобы тратить много времени на то, чтобы его успокаивать. Они расположились на своем новом любимом месте рядом с деревом около озера. Питер сидел в тени, отбрасываемой ветвями, потому что он был бледным и легко сгорал на солнце. Сириус с Джеймсом сняли мантии и закатали рукава своих идеально-белоснежных рубашек, чтобы бороться с жарой. Римус просто лежал на солнце, всё ещё в мантии, чтобы скрыть свои свежие ранения, наслаждаясь теплом, которое грело его ноющие суставы. Ему нравилось это место, потому что Гремучая Ива была у них за спинами, поэтому им не приходилось смотреть на нее.

\- У нас остались ещё грязевые бомбы? - спросил Римус, глядя в голубое небо и затем закрывая глаза, чтобы рассмотреть выжженные солнцем узоры на своих веках.

\- Да, несколько. Но не достаточно для большого бума.

\- Насколько большой тебе нужен?

\- Больше, чем грязевые бомбы, - ответил Джеймс, протирая свои очки, что он часто делал, когда думал. - Достаточно большой, чтобы все знали, что это мы.

\- Они будут знать, что это мы. Макгонагалл всегда знает, - добавил Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги и бросая камень в озеро. Он отскочил от воды пять раз - у Сириуса великолепно получалось бросать камни. У него была эта плавная грация, которая больше напоминала животную, чем человеческую. Это сводило Римуса с ума - в конце концов, это _он_ был не совсем человеком, но у него была естественная грация червяка.

\- Они могут подумать, что это Прюиттсы, - возразил Джеймс. - Они весь год нас обходят.

\- Ничто не может побить пикси! - возмущенно заявил Сириус. Он бросил ещё один камень. На этот раз после четвертого прыжка длинное серебряное щупальце вылезло из воды и лениво отбило камень назад. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Да и чесоточный порошок был довольно хорош, признай это, - пробормотал Римус, проводя ладонью по лицу.

\- Определенно, - воодушевленно продолжил Сириус. - Мы обошли их по части изобретательности.

\- И грозовая туча! - влез Питер, не желая оставаться в стороне. Они все затихли. Римус сел прямо. Они вообще не обсуждали этот инцидент с января. Питер закусил губу, осознав, что он сказал.

Сириус покачал головой и сменил тему.

\- В любом случае, важно то, что у нас четверых было больше отработок, чем у всех остальных Гриффиндорцев вместе взятых за этот год. Чего ещё ты от нас хочешь, Джеймс? Чтобы мы подписали свою работу?

Он занес руку, чтобы бросить очередной камень в озеро, но Джеймс подскочил с места и схватил его за плечо, заставляя его остановиться.

\- Эй! - раздраженно вскрикнул Сириус. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Вот оно! - восторженно запрыгал на месте Джеймс. - Мы _подпишем свою работу!_

\- Вы что? - Римус уставился на них обоих. Он пожалел, что смотрел на солнце слишком долго, теперь у него всё плыло перед глазами, и у него начала болеть голова.

\- ПОДПИШЕМ СВОЮ РАБОТУ, - повторил Джеймс, как будто он объяснял очевидные вещи каким-то умственно отсталым детям. Он нетерпеливо вздохнул. - Мы в буквальном смысле оставим свою подпись на Хогвартсе.

\- Хочешь как следует подпортить школьное имущество, Поттер? - Сириус выгнул бровь, очевидно довольный затеей друга.

\- Возможно, Блэк, - Джеймс пошевелил собственными бровями в ответ - он не мог выгнуть лишь одну, как Сириус.

\- Ну, что сказать, старина, - ухмыльнулся Сириус с ещё более богатым аристократическим акцентом, чем обычно.

\- _Что_ ты скажешь, старина?

\- Я скажу, что это просто отменная идея.

\- О, чудненько!

\- Превосходительно!

\- Не то слово!

Они оба прыснули хихиканиями, падая на землю и начиная бороться. Римус и Питер переглянулись. Подобные вещи происходили чаще и чаще; Джеймс и Сириус утягивали друг друга в свои личные игры и оставляли остальных позади. Римус поднялся и пошел сесть рядом с Питером.

\- Ты понимаешь, что они задумали? - спросил он. Питер раскраснелся, его лоб был нахмурен. Он, очевидно, проходил через очень серьезный мыслительный процесс.

\- Они хотят, чтобы мы написали где-то свои имена. На стенах? - медленно рассуждал он.

\- Что, - спросил Римус, - типа… вырезать их на камне или что-то типа того? Это немного долговечно, не думаешь?

Сириус и Джеймс продолжили бороться. Джеймс был больше и обычно сильнее, но Сириус сражался грязно.

\- Это всё, что я могу предположить, - пожал плечами Питер. - Джеймс сказал, что он хочет что-то большое… стены - это самый большой… о… О! - он подскочил. - Ребята! - вскрикнул он. - У меня есть идея!

\- Божечки мои, - Джеймс и Сириус мгновенно остановились. Джеймс зажал голову Сириуса подмышкой, а Сириус обхватил своей щиколоткой щиколотку Джеймса, готовый потянуть и опрокинуть их обоих. - Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, Петтигрю?

\- Лужайка! - продолжил Питер, произнося свою мысль вслух. - Это самый большой холст, и это не будет долговечно, это можно сделать… мы можем использовать быстрорастущее зелье…

Римус глубоко вздохнул. И почему сегодня все несли какую-то ерунду?

***

Вот так вот из-за тяги к популярности Джеймса и желания Питера проявить себя они четверо оказались снова на улице после наступления темноты в последний день учебного года. У них было две недели, чтобы спланировать это - собирая припасы из теплиц и заучивая различные заклинания для изменения цвета. К этому времени они все узнали, что сдали экзамены; даже Питер. Римус стал самым лучшим по Истории Магии и вторым на Чарах (после Лили Эванс, но он старался не заострять внимание на этом факте).

\- Ау! Это была моя нога!

\- Сорян!

\- Я ничего не вижу!

\- Потому что здесь темно, идиот.

\- Ау! Это была _моя_ нога!

\- Может, уже снимем мантию?

\- Да, давайте…

Они притащили тяжелый мешок семян гортензии из самой башни. Ну, Римус и Питер притащили. Джеймс с Сириусом решили, что они будут показывать дорогу.

\- Ладно, - важно сказал Джеймс, уперев руки в бока. - Что мы в итоге решили написать, ‘с любовью’ или ‘от’?

\- ‘От’, - сказал Питер.

\- Мне больше нравится ‘с любовью’, - сказал Сириус.

\- Оуу, ну конечно, тебе больше нравится с любовью, Блэк, - Джеймс игриво взъерошил его волосы. Сириус вывернулся и скорчил лицо. - Тогда будет с любовью. Давайте, джентльмены, за работу!

Спустя час споров и работы мешок с семенами был пуст, и Римус следовал по пути, оставленному другими, поливая быстрорастущим зельем землю.

\- Мы точно всё правильно сделали? - Джеймс почесал голову, взъерошивая свои волосы ещё больше.

\- Теперь слишком поздно об этом волноваться, - ответил Сириус, вытирая пот со лба. - Нам пора идти, солнце вот-вот взойдет, - он указал рукой на начинающее розоветь небо.

\- Давайте, заклинание для смены цвета, быстро!

\- Я уже его наложил, - сказал Римус, выливая остатки зелья. - Пока они ещё были в мешке.

\- Идея супер, Люпин! - Сириус хлопнул его по плечу. - Я знал, что ты всегда был самым разумным из нас.

 _С каких пор?!_ подумал Римус про себя.

\- Давайте не будем пока заходить, - сказал Джеймс. - Смотрите, мы можем посмотреть, как встаёт солнце.

\- Мерлин, - засмеялся Сириус. - Ты такой педик.

Они всё же остались зачарованно посмотреть, как оранжевое горящее солнце выползает из-за горизонта, заливает огромное озеро золотыми бликами и затем бледнеет, поднимаясь выше в бледное утреннее небо.

\- Следующий год будет даже лучше, парни, - улыбнулся Джеймс и закинул обе руки вокруг плеч Питера и Сириуса, солнце отражалось в его очках. Римус стоял немного в стороне от них, ему было достаточно просто находиться рядом с ними.

Они направились обратно к замку со странным настроением и почти забыли накинуть обратно мантию-невидимку. Они вернулись в башню Гриффиндора, и Питер с Джеймсом попытались уснуть, но Римус не мог. Во-первых, Сириус наконец начал собирать вещи - он откладывал этот процесс уже целую неделю, и сейчас он громко и небрежно скидывал свои вещи в чемодан. На нем была выгравирована змея, как и на многих вещах Сириуса.

Во-вторых, Римус не хотел спать. Его последние часы в Хогвартсе растворялись так быстро, он не хотел упустить ни одного из них. Он сидел на подоконнике и наблюдал, как их шалость расцветает на лужайке внизу. Семена уже проросли и начали расти дальше очень быстро, изгибаясь и переплетаясь внизу, словно что-то из фантастического фильма.

\- Выглядит неплохо! - сказал Сириус, подойдя поближе, чтобы посмотреть на плоды их труда. По всей видимости, он закончил собирать вещи, хотя его чемодан, похоже, не закрывался как следует.

\- Всё ещё считаю, что нужно было написать марАдеры, а не марОдеры, - сказал Римус.

\- Было бы забавней, - зевнул Сириус, - но я бы не смог пережить, если бы допустил грамматическую ошибку, - он потянулся и упал на кровать Римуса, которая оказалась ближайшей, и свернулся, чтобы поспать.

Римус наблюдал за ним какое-то время с подоконника. С закрытыми глазами в приглушенном утреннем свете Сириус казался мягче, более юным. Римус провёл целый год, восхищаясь им и Джеймсом; какими они были неприкосновенными, какими смелыми. Но ведь на самом деле они все были всего лишь детьми. И неважно, какой большой пранк они устроили, за ними всё равно завтра приедет поезд и заберёт Римуса в приют, а Сириуса туда, где ему приходилось жить - в дом, где на него кричали портреты, и где его семье было плевать на то, что он стал лучшим по Трансфигурации.

Он снова выглянул в окно, прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу и глубоко вздохнул. Это был действительно классный пранк; они все могли им гордиться. Макгонагалл точно взбесится. Дамблдору наверняка понравится. Не было причин чувствовать себя так грустно, это ведь всего лишь на два месяца.

В пятнадцати метрах ниже наконец расцвели гортензии, и сердце Римуса пропустило удар. Яркие цветы пылали внизу гриффиндорскими цветами, ярко-малиновые и сияющие-золотые, проявляя их коряво-написанное послание.

ЗДЕСЬ БЫЛИ МАРОДЕРЫ!


	20. Лето 1972 года

Дорогой Римус,

Как твоё лето? Моё просто отстой.

На прошлой неделе была свадьба Беллатрикс - по крайней мере, её не будет в Хогвартсе в следующем году. Мы с Регулусом были шаферами жениха, и нам пришлось надеть **зеленые** мантии. Определенно не мой цвет. Вся моя семья там была, это было ужасно. Жаль, ты не видел, что Белла сделала со своими волосами, она выглядела абсолютно чокнутой. Цисси тоже покрасилась - в блондинку! Теперь она выглядит как ее ненормальный парень, Малфой. Поверить не могу, что моя тетя разрешила ей, моя мама точно бы не разрешила _мне_ покрасить волосы.

Жалко, что нам нельзя колдовать за пределами школы, я изучаю проклятия в библиотеке отца - уже нашел несколько обалденных для Нюниуса на следующий год.

Джеймс сказал, что его родители разрешили мне остаться у них этим летом. Мои родители ни за что не отпустят меня к Поттерам, но они _могут_ разрешить мне остаться у Петтигрю, так что я заставлю Пита пригласить меня. Джеймс сказал, что тебя он тоже пригласит, надеюсь, ты сможешь приехать. Это будет офигенно, прямо как в школе.

Скоро увидимся,

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, и магглы тебя не сильно достают.

Мама и папа сказали, что очень ждут тебя в гости. Сириус пытается выторговать себе целое лето, это было бы просто здорово. Если ты можешь приехать, ответь на эту сову как можно быстрее. Мама сказала, она может написать письмо твоей Надзирательнице, если надо.

Всего наилучшего,

Джеймс.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Джеймс и Сириус сказали, что они попытались с тобой связаться, но ты им не ответил. Я сказал им, что ты, наверное, не знаешь, как работают совы. Тебе нужно просто привязать письмо к лапе совы, как мы это делаем, и потом отпустить ее. Обычно они сами прилетают туда, куда должны.

Надеюсь, ты сможешь приехать в гости.

Питер.

***

Дорогой Римус,

У тебя всё нормально? Ты нам так и не ответил, надеюсь, ты не пытался использовать маггловскую почту. Я уже у Поттеров, всё супер. Его родители реально классные, не то что мои.

Джеймс уже немного достал меня. Он думает, что мы оба должны попасть в команду по квиддичу в этом году, и каждый день будит меня в шесть утра, чтобы потренироваться. Совсем двинулся. Но всё равно это весело, так что если в этом году Гриффиндору нужен будет загонщик, то, возможно, я попытаюсь получить место в команде. Я жду не дождусь показать тебе свою метлу, ты можешь полетать на ней, если хочешь - может, тебе больше понравится летать, если у тебя будет приличное снаряжение.

Джеймс думает, что твоя Надзирательница не разрешает тебе приехать - как думаешь, если мы напишем Дамблдору или Макгонагалл, они смогут дать тебе разрешение? Ты же волшебник, в конце концов, ты не должен сидеть с магглами всё лето.

Если ты всё-таки не сможешь приехать, то хотя бы в Косой переулок за вещами для школы ты приедешь? Может, мы все встретимся там в августе?

Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Мародеры без тебя не мародеры, пожалуйста, приезжай! У нас полно места, и мама совсем не против. Я тренирую Питера и Сириуса для квиддича на этот год - я думаю, если мы решим твою проблему со страхом высоты, то ты сможешь стать приличным загонщиком.

Тебе же нравится бить всякое, да? И ты, наверное, самый сильный из нас, поэтому я уверен, что я прав. Сириус тоже хочет быть загонщиком, так что он может тебя всему научить. Я даже проверю, может, моя старая метла до сих пор лежит у нас в сарае, я могу тебе ее отдать!

Джеймс.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Пожалуйста, приедь и спаси нас от этого царства террора, что устроил нам Джеймс. Я даже не хочу вступать в команду по квиддичу.

Питер.

***

Дорогой Римус, 

Надеюсь, ты получаешь наши письма. Мы начинаем за тебя волноваться.

Мы все ездили в Косой переулок, это было здорово. Мама Джеймса купила нам всем мороженое и разрешила делать, что мы хотим! Мы, наверное, часа три проторчали в _Качественных Товарах для Квиддича._ Я очень хотел выбраться в маггловский Лондон и найти магазин с пластинками, но нам не разрешили уходить с переулка.

Андромеда прислала мне новый альбом - Мерлин, ты просто обязан его послушать, Люпин! Это лучше, чем Electric Warrior. Это лучше ВСЕГО НА СВЕТЕ. Я уверен, что певец на самом деле волшебник - ты когда-нибудь слышал о Дэвиде Боуи?

Ты там хорошо проводишь время? Каково это - вернуться назад?

Напиши мне!

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

_Дарогой Сириус,_

_Пожалуста не пишы мне больше письма. Не могу их четать и наздирательница бесится изза сов._

_Увидимся на поезде._

_Римус._


	21. Второй год: Регулус Блэк

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…_

_Гуру_ _металла_ _,_ _может_ _быть_ _?_

_Ты приведёшь мне мою малышку_

_Она будет дикой, знаешь, дитя рок-н-ролла…_

Римус сжал ручки своего побитого чемодана побелевшими костяшками. Его желудок выдавал восторженные сальто, пока он наблюдал за разношёрстной толпой. В этот раз Надзирательница разрешила ему побежать в стену, хотя в последнюю секунду она в страхе отвернулась. Теперь она была далеко позади, на маггловской стороне станции, и ему не придётся видеть её ещё десять месяцев.

Прошлой ночью ему приснился ужасный кошмар, что они приедут на Кингс Кросс и не смогут попасть на платформу девять и три четверти - всё оказалось нереальным; магия, волшебные палочки, волшебники, его друзья. Но Римус попытался не обращать на эти мысли никакого внимания, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках знакомого лица.

\- Они, что, разрешили тебе вернуться? - знакомый холодный голос прервал его поиски. - Стандарты, видимо, значительно упали.

Римус почувствовал, как его мышцы напряглись. Ну почему первым человеком, которого он увидит после лета, должен быть Северус Снейп?!

\- Потеряйся, Нюниус, - огрызнулся он. Он собрался и повернулся лицом к Слизеринцу с самым холодным взглядом, на который был способен.

\- Уф, это ещё что за запах? - протянул Снейп, подергивая своим слишком большим носом. Римус покраснел - он вонял антисептиком, он знал это; Надзирательница была особенно щедра этим утром.

\- Я сказал - потеряйся! - пробормотал Римус сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжал кулаки.

Северус слегка отклонился назад. Римус знал, как он выглядел - он провёл два месяца без магии, окруженный гораздо более большими и жестокими парнями, чем Снейп. Он был натянут как струна и готов наброситься с кулаками при малейшей провокации.

\- Эй, лысый! - раздался ещё один голос сквозь толпу. Парень в очках и с копной чёрных непослушных волос, торчащих в разные стороны, вылез из окна одного из вагонов и махал Римусу как сумасшедший.

Римус улыбнулся, забыв, что пытался напугать Снейпа, и помахал в ответ. Он смущённо почесал голову. У него отросли волосы за то время, что он провел в Хогвартсе, но Надзирательница сбрила всё налысо, как только его нога ступила обратно на порог приюта Святого Эдмунда, из-за чего он снова выглядел как бандит.

Бросив устрашающий взгляд на Снейпа, Римус перехватил в руках свой чемодан и поспешил на поезд, пробираясь мимо других учеников к вагону, где его ждали друзья.

\- Люпин! - радостно вскочил Питер. Он не совсем понимал, что ему с собой делать, когда он оказался на ногах - они определенно не собирались _обниматься_ как девчонки, и рукопожатия тоже, очевидно, были не к месту. Вместо этого Петтигрю неловко похлопал его по плечу, и Римус сделал то же в ответ.

\- Здорова, парни, - улыбнулся Римус, его скулы болели от радости, когда он сел. - Как дела?

\- Это мы должны у тебя спросить! - засмеялся Джеймс, пихая его в плечо. - Ни одной совы за всё лето!

Римус украдкой бросил взгляд на Сириуса. Значит, тот не упомянул то письмо, что ему написал Римус.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я практически маггл на каникулах, - ответил он. - Я даже не мог открыть чемодан, чтобы сделать домашку; они его отобрали.

Это было не совсем правдой - Римус сам попросил Надзирательницу запереть его школьные вещи, чтобы до них не добрались другие парни. До невыполненной домашней работы, которую он просто не мог выполнить. Из угла раздался тихий выдох отвращения. Римус нахмурился и перевел взгляд.

Рядом с Сириусом сидел другой парень помладше, с точно такими же глубокими синими глазами и длинными черными волосами; те же самые черты семьи Блэк - полные губы и скулы, о которые можно порезаться.

\- Это Рег, - небрежно кивнул Сириус. - Поздоровайся, Регги.

\- Меня зовут _Регулус,_ \- раздраженно ответил парень своим высоким аристократическим голосом.

\- Мой любимый братец, - Сириус поднял брови остальным трем мародерам.

\- Привет, Регулус, - улыбнулся Джеймс, дружелюбно протягивая руку. - Я Джеймс.

\- Поттер, - Регулус посмотрел на его ладонь так, будто та была вся в грязи.

Сириус дал ему подзатыльник.

\- Хватит быть таким маленьким гавнюком, - рявкнул он. - Это мои друзья.

\- Я не хотел здесь сидеть, - ответил Регулус. - Ты меня заставил.

\- Ох, да пожалуйста, проваливай! Понятия не имею, зачем я вообще пытался.

Регулус поднялся с каменным лицом и вышел из купе, хлопая за собой дверью.

\- Вау, а у него действительно есть это обаяние семьи Блэк, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. Сириус беспомощно покачал головой, закинул ноги на сидение напротив и оперся локтем об оконную раму. Прозвучал свисток и поезд начал отъезжать от перрона.

\- Мог бы и знать, чего ожидать, - пробормотал Сириус. - Ему полностью промыли мозг. Я его раздражаю. Не нужно было уезжать на всё лето.

\- Думаешь, его распределят в Слизерин? - сочувствующе спросил Джеймс.

\- Наверняка, - прорычал Сириус. - Он знает, что я не буду с ним разговаривать, если так. Лучше бы он попал в Пуффендуй.

Римус подумал, что это было слегка жестковато. Естественно, ему не нравились Снейп и Мальсибер - и да, они устроили несколько пранков этим Слизеринцам, но Римус никогда не _ненавидел_ Слизерин так, как Сириус. Не откажется же он от своего собственного брата просто потому, что у них слегка будет отличаться форма? Единственная проблема, которую разделяли все Слизеринцы, по мнению Римуса, заключалась в том, что они все были крайне высокомерными - но Сириус, Джеймс и Питер тоже были высокомерными, хоть они этого и не осознавали.

Эта цепочка мыслей оставила его, когда поезд начал набирать скорость, покидая Лондон, и Римус наконец мог расслабиться и осознать, что он возвращается в Хогвартс - и что магия теперь снова была официально разрешена. Он открыл свой чемодан и схватил свою палочку впервые за два месяца. Римус не решался прикасаться ни к чему волшебному с конца учебного года, но сейчас он достал одну из своих подержанных книг (они пришли неделю назад от Дамблдора), открыл ее и быстро наложил чары _Лектиункула Магна._

Он притворился, что он чешет палочкой за ухом, и пробормотал слова себе под нос. Сириус, должно быть, заметил, что он делает, потому что он вскочил, чтобы достать свою метлу, отвлекая Джеймса и Питера. Римус опустил взгляд в книгу, его сердце билось словно сумасшедшее. Слова наполнили его мозг словно музыка, и наконец-то он снова мог читать.

Его лето было до невообразимого скучным. Он пытался читать несколько книг, лежавших в приюте, но без магии это было практически невозможно. Очень медленно он смог прочитать каждое из писем от его друзей, но ему было слишком стыдно пытаться написать ответ кому-нибудь из них, кроме Сириуса. Также ему пришлось быть настолько незаметным, насколько возможно. Иногда Римусу казалось, что он мог ни словом ни с кем не обмолвиться за несколько дней; остальным парням в приюте сказали, что он учился в частной закрытой школе, которая оплачивалась по завещанию его отца. Естественно, это навело на него прицел больше, чем когда-либо. Если добавить к этому его всё более и более сложные полнолуния, Римус провёл большую часть лета в синяках.

Полнолуния, кстати, являлись ещё одной причиной, по которой он был рад вернуться в Хогвартс, где Мадам Помфри, школьная ведьма-медсестра, была не только добрее Надзирательницы, но и гораздо лучше справлялась с особенностями его недуга. Надзирательница приходила в ужас от вида новых ран, которые Римус причинял себе каждый месяц, и обращалась с ним так, будто он делал это специально, по доброй воле, просто чтобы позлить ее. Всё было гораздо хуже, чем прошлым летом, когда он мог отделаться всего лишь парой царапин и синяков за ночь. Сейчас под своей маггловской одеждой Римус практически полностью был покрыт перевязками и пластырями, которые тянули и чесались при каждом движении. Он надеялся, что ему удастся ускользнуть в больничное крыло, как только они прибудут в школу. 

Сириус и Джеймс долго рассказывали Римусу о своём лете, Питер вставлял свои пять копеек время от времени в желании убедиться, что Римус осознавал, что большинство времени он тоже был с ними. Судя по их рассказам, они все отлично провели время, пусть даже в нём было полно квиддича. У родителей Джеймса был коттедж на берегу моря помимо того, который Джеймс называл их ‘обычным домом’ поблизости от Лондона. Три парня ночевали в палатках на берегу, рыбачили, запускали воздушных змеев и планировали пранки на будущий год. Они так долго и воодушевленно болтали об этом, что Римусу захотелось попросить их заткнуться.

Ему стало немного лучше, когда приехала тележка со сладостями - Джеймс и Сириус высыпали свои карманные деньги и купили столько, что хватило бы на весь факультет Гриффиндора. Римус совершенно не жаловался - он безумно хотел есть, как обычно.

***

Римус был невообразимо рад, что набил живот в поезде, потому что он успел забыть, какой долгой и затянутой была церемония распределения, особенно когда ты не принимал в ней участия. Регулуса в самом деле распределили в Слизерин, что стало сюрпризом только для Сириуса - Римус услышал, как тот резко и неверяще выдохнул. Молодой Блэк проплыл по залу, чтобы присоединиться к своим одногодкам и Нарциссе, которая сейчас носила серебряный значок старосты вдобавок к своим платиновым прямым волосам.

Северус похлопал Регулуса по спине, бросая злорадную усмешку в сторону стола Гриффиндорцев.

\- Да что с ним не так?! - вздохнул Питер, когда еда наконец появилась на столах. - Мог бы и пережить несколько глупых пранков.

\- Больше похоже, что ему нужно пережить расставание с Эванс, - непривычно задумчиво сказал Джеймс. Они все непонимающе посмотрели на него. - Ой, да ладно вам, это же очевидно! - ухмыльнулся он. - Наш старый добрый Нюниус без ума от определенной морковной головы из Гриффиндора, - он подмигнул Лили, которая с отвращением посмотрела на него и отчетливо отвернулась, чтобы продолжить разговаривать с Марлин.

\- То есть просто из-за того, что у нас есть его дама сердца, он будет доставать нас следующие шесть лет? - неверяще спросил Сириус.

Римус моргнул на него. _Дама сердца?!_ А ещё большим аристократическим снобом он не может быть? 

\- Именно, - подтвердил Джеймс, довольный собой.

\- Неа, - Сириус покачал головой. - Никто не может _настолько сильно_ любить девчонку.

Римус молча с ним согласился. Но Поттер не возражал, если его теории ставили под сомнение. Он лишь пожал плечами, зарываясь в тарелку с запечённым картофелем.

\- Как знаешь. Тогда, наверное, всё ещё бесится с того раза, когда Римус ему врезал.

Сириус засмеялся от этого воспоминания и наконец повеселел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня главы - 'Metal Guru' группы T.Rex.


	22. Второй год: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

Мадам Помфри пришла в ужас от вида его тощего побитого тела, когда он наконец-то до нее добрался.

\- Что эта женщина с тобой делала?! - со злостью вскрикнула она.

\- О нет, я сам всё это сделал, - Римус бегло указал на свою голую грудь. Медсестра цокнула, снимая с него очередную повязку.

\- Да, но она едва ли сделала хоть что-то, чтобы залечить раны… я и понятия не имела, что маггловская медицина находится на таком примитивном уровне! Это магические раны - им необходимо магическое лечение!

Римус устало кивнул. Теперь он уже привык к этой кровавой резне, боль сидела в его плечах тяжелым грузом - он смирился с мыслью, что ему придется с ней жить. Жизнь была полна ограничений, и у него их просто будет больше, чем у других. Возможно, поэтому его так тянуло к Сириусу и Джеймсу.

Мадам Помфри хотела оставить его на всю ночь, но он угрюмо отказался. Полнолуние должно наступить через две недели, и он хотел спать в своей кровати настолько часто, насколько это возможно. 

Он медленно дошёл до общей комнаты, хотя впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя неплохо - Мадам Помфри дала ему зелье, от которого он чувствовал себя расслабленным и сонным, и к тому же у него приятно кружилась голова. Правда, он не мог рассчитывать на тихий день, потому что когда Римус зашёл в спальню, он обнаружил Сириуса на своей кровати в окружении граммофона и кучи новых альбомов.

\- Люпин! - восторженно улыбнулся он. - Ты обязан это услышать!

\- Спасибо Мерлину, что ты здесь, - простонал Джеймс со своей кровати, где он листал журнал по квиддичу. - Он трепался об этом маггловском певце всё лето.

\- Ничего он не маггл! - огрызнулся Сириус, уперев руки в бока. - Он определенно точно волшебник. Обязан им быть! Ты бы только видел одежду, которую он носит…

Римус подошёл к кровати и поднял обложку от пластинки. Слегка удивленно он улыбнулся.

\- О, Боуи! Да, он мне нравится. Но я не думаю, что он волшебник.

Сириус выглядел слегка разочарованным, что Римус о нем слышал, и он поспешил объяснить:

\- Я часто слышал _Starman_ на радио, но ни у кого в приюте нет альбома!

Довольный, Сириус установил пластинку на место и опустил иглу. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и вышел из комнаты с журналом в руке. Сириус не обратил на него внимания, в ожидании наблюдая за лицом Римуса, когда медленный ритм песни заполнил комнату. Римус присел на край кровати, закрыл глаза и начал слушать.

 _Pushing through the market square (_ _Протискиваясь_ _через_ _торговую_ _площадь_ _)_

 _So many mothers sighing (_ _Так_ _много_ _матерей_ _вздыхают_ _)_

 _News had just come over (_ _Новости_ _только_ _пришли_ _)_

_We had five years left of crying…_ _(Нам плакать осталось пять лет…)_

Это было не то же самое, что _Electric Warrior,_ это было что-то темнее, атмосферней. Римусу это очень понравилось. В этой песне была история, хоть Римус и не был уверен, что он понял все ее части. Когда отыграли последние ноты _Rock n Roll Suicide,_ Сириус поднял иглу и передвинул ее обратно.

\- Переслушай _Suffragette City_ ещё раз, это моя любимая!

Римус улыбнулся - он так и думал. Она была громкой и грубой, и под нее можно было танцевать. _This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place…_ _(Эта девчонка с мягкими бедрами просто выбивает землю у меня из-под ног…)_

Про себя он решил, что ему больше всех понравилась _Moonage Daydream,_ потому что она была странной и космической. Или _Lady Stardust,_ потому что по какой-то причине она напоминала ему о Сириусе. - _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans…_ _(его длинные черные волосы, его животная грация; мальчик в ярко-синих джинсах…)_ Римус быстро оттолкнул эту мысль подальше, уверенный, что Сириус бы дико рассмеялся, если услышал бы это.

Когда они прослушали весь альбом ещё на один раз и затем переиграли их любимые песни, время уже было почти к ужину. Они сидели на кровати, скрестив ноги, разглядывая обложки альбомов.

\- Может, он и правда волшебник, - подумал Римус вслух. - Он не похож на обычного маггла.

\- А я о чем! - победно ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Я хочу все его альбомы!

\- У _T.Rex_ вышел новый альбом, - сказал Римус. - _Slider._

\- Круто! Жалко, что миссис Поттер не разрешила нам уходить из Косого переулка, у меня даже есть немного маггловских денег в Гринготтс.

\- Что такое Косой переулок? - спросил Римус, хотя у него были идеи на этот счет ещё с летнего письма.

Глаза Сириуса распахнулись, как и всегда, когда Римус демонстрировал поразительное отсутствие каких-либо знаний о волшебном мире.

\- Черт возьми, Люпин, - цокнул он. - Это волшебная улица, в Лондоне. Магглы не могут туда попасть. Как в Хогсмид.

\- А, ясно, - Римуму не показалось это особо интересным; шоппинг всегда быстро его утомлял.

\- Где ты берёшь все свои вещи?!

\- Какие вещи?

\- Школьные вещи - твои книги, форму… - взгляд Сириуса метнулся на поношенные края черной мантии Римуса. Его собственная мантия была абсолютно новой, безукоризненно пошитая и сидящая чуть лучше, чем у всех остальных.

\- Они уже были чьими-то до меня, наверное, - ответил Римус. - Дамблдор их присылает. Не знаю, как бы я попал на волшебную улицу; мне нельзя в Лондон одному. 

\- Следующим летом, - твердо сказал Сириус, - ты обязан приехать к Джеймсу в гости, мы покажем тебе Косой переулок, тебе точно понравится.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу, - тихо ответил Римус, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Мы разберёмся, - с уверенностью отмахнулся Сириус. - Поговорим с Дамблдором, с Макгонагалл - да даже с Министром Магии, если придётся!

Римус выдавил улыбку, притворяясь, что он поверил Сириусу.

\- Да, супер. Спасибо, Блэк.

***

 _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ стал саундтреком для Гриффиндорской спальни мальчиков на следующую неделю, пока даже Джеймс - которому медведь на ухо наступил - не начал подпевать.

Римус никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким довольным и расслабленным. Он был далеко от приюта, далеко от серых рубашек, от Надзирательницы, от запертого подвала, от диких пацанов, которые хотели его побить. Он больше не был покрыт бинтами (по крайней мере, пока), и пока не начнутся уроки в понедельник, у него было полно времени, чтобы читать, слушать музыку и прохлаждаться с мародерами.

Большую часть времени он проводил, нагоняя своё летнее чтение и выполняя летние домашние задания. Он поглощал каждый доступный кусочек информации словно оголодавший зверь и даже взял из библиотеки дополнительные книги для дальнейших исследований.

Также ему пришлось несколько раз поговорить с Джеймсом, чтобы наконец убедить его, что у него не было ни малейшего желания вступать в команду Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Римус был доволен просто сидеть на трибунах со своими книгами, время от времени поднимая взгляд на трёх парней, летающих туда-сюда на своих мётлах. У них у всех хорошо получалось, но даже Римусу было очевидно, что Джеймс был самым лучшим из них. Казалось, ему даже не нужна была метла; он парил словно птица с гладкими поворотами и резкими петлями и манёврами. Римус не особо часто ходил на матчи по квиддичу в первом году, но он был уверен, что Джеймс получит место в команде.

Техника полета Сириуса была гораздо показушней - у него были все необходимые навыки, но не хватало дисциплины Джеймса. Блэку, похоже, быстро всё наскучивало, он мог летать очень быстро, когда хотел, но ему больше нравилось делать петли и падения вместо того, чтобы ловить квоффлы или отбивать бладжеры. Джеймсу приходилось кричать на него каждые две минуты, чтобы сохранить его внимание на игре. Питер был вполне приемлем после летних тренировок, но он был довольно медленным, когда дело касалось длинных дистанций - Джеймс решил, что он лучше всего подойдет на роль защитника.

\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе нужно самостоятельно собрать целую команду, - фыркнул Сириус, когда они шли к замку после очередной тренировки.

\- Они должны мне позволить, - пожал плечами Джеймс, будто это было очевидно. - Я лучше половины команды на данный момент, как минимум. А ты лучше, чем оба загонщика. _И_ я знаю все тактики.

\- Просто постарайся не сильно удивиться, когда они не сделают тебя капитаном команды в первую же секунду, - Сириус закатил глаза. - Ты всё ещё второгодка. В прошлом году они вообще не взяли ни одного человека со второго года.

\- Ой, не нуди, Блэк, - подмигнул Джеймс, закидывая руку на плечо друга. Они вместе шли впереди с мётлами в руках. Солнце садилось перед ними и окрашивало всё вокруг ярко-малиновым светом, очерчивая две фигуры героическим золотом. Римус смотрел на них, немного отставая под весом своих книг, и думал, что они все будут немного удивлены, если Джеймс не получит именно то, чего хочет.


	23. Второй год: Братские Узы

У Римуса не было брата - по крайней мере, он не знал, был ли у него брат. Наверное, его мама могла заново выйти замуж и родить несколько хорошеньких не-волшебных не-монстров. Ему казалось, что это совсем не его дело; он принял свою участь в жизни давным-давно.

Джеймс тоже был единственным ребёнком в семье, и этим можно было объяснить хотя бы немного его высокомерия и уверенности в себе. Сириус говорил о родителях Поттера так, будто они были святыми, но они очевидно изрядно избаловали своего сына. У Питера была сестра намного старше него, которая уже закончила Хогвартс. Она училась на Пуффендуе, и Питер не особо много о ней говорил. Она поступила в маггловский университет, что, по всей видимости, являлось высотой неприличия.

Так что, возможно, поэтому никто не мог по-настоящему понять, что происходило между двумя братьями семьи Блэк, и поэтому никто не воспринимал происходящее всерьёз. Всё началось утром после распределения. За завтраком Регулус получил подарок от своих родителей; новенького красивого филина. Это стало его наградой за то, что он попал на правильный факультет - мародеры узнали об этом благодаря Северусу, который злорадно прочитал письмо от их родителей вслух, да так громко, чтобы было слышно за столом Гриффиндора. Сириус продолжал смотреть на свою кашу, не поддаваясь на провокации, но Римус посмотрел на Регулуса и увидел, что его щеки полыхают, и он пытался выхватить письмо из рук Снейпа.

\- Твои родители снова конфисковали твою сову? - прямолинейно спросил Питер. Сириус резко кивнул.

\- Сказали, что я получу ее обратно, когда вспомню свои обязанности перед семьей и начну вести себя как ‘истинный Блэк’. Мне плевать, мне не нужна сова.

\- А что конкретно подразумевается под твоими обязанностями перед семьей? - громко начал рассуждать Джеймс, чтобы его услышали за столом Слизерина. - Расхаживать по замку с такими придурками, как Нюниус и Мальсибер? Жениться на своей двоюродной сестре?

Сириус наконец поднял на Джеймса взгляд, выражение его лица было наполовину благодарным, наполовину озорным.

\- О да, - серьёзно ответил он так же громко, как Джеймс. Снейп, Регулус и большинство Слизеринцев, которые их слушали и до этого смеялись, теперь затихли, презрительно глядя на двух Гриффиндорцев. Питер слегка поёрзал на месте. - Кровосмешение и идиотизм - ключевые компоненты моего семейного наследия. И конечно же издевательства над детьми, младше меня; ложь, заговоры и подкупы, чтобы добиться власти…

\- Что ж, друг, прости, что говорю это тебе, - со смехом ответил Джеймс, - но мне кажется, ты совсем не похож на члена семьи Блэк.

\- Батюшки, - рука Сириуса взметнулась к сердцу в притворном удивлении. - Кто же я тогда такой?!

\- Это же очевидно, - пожал плечами Джеймс. - Ты - Мародер!

Сириус засмеялся, как и многие Гриффиндорцы, сидящие поблизости.

Римус увидел, как Северус тянется за своей палочкой, и быстро схватил свою, готовый дать отпор, быстро вспоминая все проклятия, что знал, и пытаясь вспомнить такое, чтобы как можно быстрее его остановить. Но Регулус пихнул Снейпа локтем и пробормотал: _всё нормально._ Римус был уверен, что он единственный Гриффиндорец, кто это услышал.

\- Пойдёмте, - поджал губы Северус. - Нам лучше убраться подальше от этой грязи, если мы не хотим, чтобы завтрак полез наружу.

От этого Джеймс с Сириусом только сильнее засмеялись, и Снейп вылетел из зала, Мальсибер и новый первогодка Барти Крауч у него на хвосте. Регулус задержался, нервно переводя взгляд со своих новых друзей на своего брата и обратно. Новый филин сидел у него на локте, оглядывая всё вокруг равнодушным снисходительным взглядом. Он сделал шаг в сторону Сириуса.

\- Ты можешь брать его, если хочешь, - тихо сказал Регулус. - Я не просил ее мне ничего присылать, но ты же ее знаешь.

\- Да, - фыркнул Сириус. - Я знаю.

Они оба смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, и Римус не мог понять, пытались они переглядеть друг друга или найти слова, чтобы сказать что-то трудное.

\- Слушай, прости, ладно… ты же знал, что я попаду в Сли… - начал Регулус, но Сириус быстро перебил его, вскакивая с места.

\- Мне не нужен твой филин, - скованно сказал он, глядя прямо сквозь своего брата. - Если мне нужно будет отправить письмо, я просто возьму сову Джеймса.

С этими словами он прошел мимо Регулуса и направился к выходу. Джеймс, Римус и Питер поспешно поднялись и последовали за ним. Римус незаметно оглянулся на Регулуса, который побледнел и выглядел так, будто ему холодно.

После этого Римус больше не особо думал о Регулусе - линия между братьями была начерчена, и их обязанность как мародеров была поддержать Сириуса. Кроме того, они были крайне заняты, когда снова начались занятия.

На этот раз Римус ответственно подошёл к учебе в полную противоположность своему поведению в прошлом сентябре. Он с интересом читал учебники, отвечал на вопросы учителей на уроках и выполнял домашнее задание, как только его задавали. Он стал образцовым учеником по всем предметам, кроме Зельеварения. Он так и не забыл того, что прочитал в прошлом году о людях с его проблемой. Дела у них шли не очень хорошо, когда они выпускались из школы. Те глупцы, которые регистрировались в реестре, сразу же были исключены из претендентов на практически любую приличную волшебную должность. Ему придётся стать лучшим из лучших, и даже этого может быть недостаточно, но у него ещё шесть лет впереди, чтобы приложить все усилия.

Его учебное вдохновение также подкреплял ещё один компонент - Сириус. Ну, вообще-то, Сириус и Джеймс, но по большему счету Сириус. Римус не то чтобы сомневался, что Сириус считал его своим другом - но он всерьёз сомневался в том, что Сириус видел его как равного. Тот возмущённо отрицал все убеждения семьи Блэк о чистоте крови, но при этом нередко бросал едкие комментарии о семейном наследии сквибов, которое, кажется, преследовало семью Питера. Это всегда происходило у Питера за спиной, и Римус боялся думать, что Сириус говорил _о нем._

Римус быстро понял в самый первый семестр своего обучения в Хогвартсе, что если ты ‘полукровка’, то тебе доверяют слегка меньше, чем остальным волшебникам. Например, Слизеринцы недолюбливали всех учеников с какой бы то ни было маггловской историей - Марлин Маккиннон, чей отец был магглом, в идеале овладела проклятием натравления призрачных летучих мышей раньше всех в их группе в целях личной защиты. Лили Эванс была защищена от любых нападок, когда Снейп был неподалеку, но это было очевидно, что большинство учеников считали ее выскочкой, учитывая обстоятельства ее рождения.

Сириус никогда не высказывал ничего подобного, но у Римуса было такое чувство, что его превосходные достижения в учёбе являлись для него подтверждением того, что его магия была каким-то образом лучше. И Римус крайне остро хотел доказать, что это не так. Это стало для него сюрпризом; раньше в нем никогда не было духа соревнования - но с другой стороны, раньше у него никогда не было возможности посоревноваться.

Но, конечно, для Римуса всегда будет существовать одно непреодолимое препятствие, и в сентябре 1972 года оно выпало на конец месяца. Римус как всегда боялся его наступления, и за несколько дней до полнолуния не забыл упомянуть, что чувствует себя нехорошо, чтобы подготовить своих друзей к своему предстоящему отсутствию. В реальности же он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Несмотря на то, что трансформации ухудшились, и ему требовалось больше дней на восстановление, Римус отметил, что с ростом луны он так же набирал силу.

Он всегда был зверски голоден, его восприятие обострялось, его магия становилась тяжёлой и густой на языке словно сироп, и он почти не спал. Вместо этого он проводил ночи за книгами, пытаясь не обращать внимания на приглушенные перешептывания Сириуса и Джеймса на соседней кровати.

Он вовремя пришёл в больничное крыло, и Мадам Помфри с Макгонагалл как всегда проводили его до его укрытия под Гремучей Ивой. Они в молчании дошли до места назначения, но как только Римуса заперли в хижине, он услышал, как женщины начали разговаривать по пути назад к замку. Они, видимо, не осознавали, что он их слышал - что его слух был лучше, чем у большинства людей, особенно в ночь полнолуния.

Мадам Помфри жаловалась на лечение Римуса во время летних каникул.

\- Весь покрыт ранами! Я не могу просто закрыть глаза и позволить ему вернуться туда, Минерва! Это противоречит всем моим убеждениям как Целителю.

\- Я понимаю, Поппи, - резко ответила Макгонагалл. - Это довольно сложный вопрос - когда мать Римуса отдала его под опеку маггловских органов, она всё очень усложнила… действовать нужно очень и очень осторожно. Я обязательно поговорю с Дамблдором.

\- Он такой тихий ребёнок, всё держит в себе, никогда не жалуется, даже когда ему наверняка безумно больно…

Больше Римус ничего не услышал, они отошли слишком далеко по туннелю, и его собственные крики заглушили все остальные звуки.

***

Утром Римус пришёл в себя, хватая ртом воздух, будто бы родившись заново. На его теле не было ни единого сантиметра, который бы не болел - его голова гудела, в глаза будто воткнулись десятки иголок; его шея и плечи по ощущениям превратились в порванную резину; дышать было тяжело. Каждый вздох простреливал болью всё его тело, и он сильно потел даже несмотря на то, что воздух был довольно прохладным.

На его животе красовалась глубокая царапина, при виде которой ему хотелось проблеваться. Он уже потерял много крови, но она всё никак не останавливалась, густая и красная как вино. Он полу-дополз, полу-дотащил себя через комнату до коробки с экстренным набором препаратов, спрятанных под дощатым полом. Он достал марлю, тратя на это всю свою оставшуюся энергию, и изо всех сил прижал ее к темной ране. Он вскрикнул от боли, но продолжил прижимать. Его дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным, хотя даже такое причиняло боль. У него закружилась голова, ему хотелось свернуться и уснуть. _Не спи,_ яростно одёргивал себя он, _не спи или сдохнешь, идиот._

 _Тогда сдохни._ Вдруг раздался тихий голос на краю сознания. _Так же будет гораздо проще. Для тебя. И для всех._ Римус покачал головой. Этот голос был очень добрым и мягким - как будто его мама.

Он сжал зубы и прижал марлю сильнее. В своих страданиях он задумался, а что, если этот голос был прав. Может, он цеплялся за жизнь, которая никогда его не хотела; которая даже не стоила того, чтобы ее проживать? Что, если он действительно умрёт? Что, если он просто закроет глаза? Может быть, лучше сделать это раньше, чем позже.

Он закрыл глаза, тихо выдыхая.

\- Римус? - вежливый стук в дверь от Мадам Помфри раздался как всегда вовремя. Он его проигнорировал; у него совсем не осталось сил. Он положил голову на темные доски пола и ослабил хватку на марле. Он так устал. - Римус! - дверь распахнулась, и внезапно она очутилась около него, на коленях.

\- Уйдите, - пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. - Отпустите меня.

\- Ну уж нет, молодой человек, - сказала Мадам Помфри - с таким пылом, что несмотря на своё жалкое состояние, Римус засмеялся. От этого он скривился, машинально прижимая руку к груди. Ведьма-медсестра направила свою палочку на его открытую рану и залатала ее за считанные секунды, затем она проверила то место, за которое он схватился. - Сломано ребро, - пробормотала она. - Бедняжка, - она снова взмахнула палочкой, и Римус почувствовал странный клик в своем торсе - и вдруг ему больше не больно было дышать.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. Она старательно укутывала его пледом, чтобы ему не было холодно. 

\- Так-так, - тихо прошептала она, хотя они были совершенно одни. - Что это ты удумал - так меня пугать, а? - ее голос был таким тёплым, а ее пальцы такими ласковыми. Очень осторожно она притянула его в объятие. - Мы не можем тебя потерять, Римус, пока я в Хогвартсе, этого ни за что не случится.

\- Больно, - прошептал Римус.

Она прижала его покрепче, и что-то щёлкнуло у него внутри. Впервые за очень долгое время Римус начал плакать. И это было не просто несколько всхлипов; пока милая, добрая медсестра держала его у себя на руках, он обнимал ее в ответ и рыдал словно младенец.

***

Ему пришлось провести в больничном крыле целых два дня. Царапина на его животе стала не единственной проблемой той ночи, пусть она и была самой худшей. Заклинаний Мадам Помфри хватило, чтобы остановить кровотечение достаточно надолго, чтобы вытащить его из хижины, но ему нужны были покой и тишина. Она регулярно давала ему снотворные зелья, и он выпивал их до дна без малейших жалоб, предпочитая оставаться без сознания. Мародеры заходили, пытаясь навестить его, но по просьбе Римуса Мадам Помфри им отказала.

Она отпустила его только поздним утром пятницы.

\- Я напишу объяснительную для учителей, они не будут ждать тебя на уроках. Сейчас ты пойдешь прямо в свою спальню и сразу ляжешь, это понятно?

Возвращался в башню он медленно, выбрав более длинный путь, чем обычно, и думая о своей карте - он обязан снова начать над ней работать, он вычитал кое-что очень интересное о каких-то чарах под названием _Хомункулус._ Как только он добрался до спальни, Римус заполз на свою кровать, закрыл занавески и улёгся на спину. Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь щели в ткани, освещая галактики пылинок.

Для сентября было до сих пор достаточно тепло, и кто-то оставил окна открытыми нараспашку, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. Ветерок колыхал занавески, то вдувая их внутрь, то выдувая их наружу. Он сонно наблюдал за этим какое-то время - внутрь и наружу, будто он находился внутри лёгкого.

\- Люпин! - резкий голос разбил его спокойствие вдребезги. Сириус раскрыл занавески, заливая небольшое пространство светом, из-за чего Римус зажмурился.

\- Архг, чего? - застонал он, прикрывая глаза.

\- Прости, - Сириус нервно потёр руку.

\- В чем дело?

\- Римус, мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.

Несколько длинных секунд они просто молчали. Римус лежал на кровати, слишком уставший, чтобы сидеть прямо. Он вздохнул.

\- Ну?

\- Джеймс! - отчаянно воскликнул Сириус. - Он… он хочет с тобой поговорить.

\- ...Что?

\- Это… чёрт, это сложно сказать, Люпин…

\- О чем ты вообще?

\- Он знает! Джеймс знает! И он хочет тебя спросить!

Римус резко сел прямо, его желудок сделал сальто.

\- Он… он что? Знает что?

\- О твоем… ну, знаешь. Куда ты уходишь. Каждое полнолуние.

Римус уставился на Сириуса. Он не знал, что ему делать.

\- ... _Ты_ знал.

\- Я знал, - подтвердил Сириус.

\- Как давно?

\- С рождества. Я… я не хотел ничего говорить. Не хотел усложнять тебе жизнь.

Римус не мог вымолвить ни слова. Сириус нетерпеливо покачал головой.

\- Но Джеймс тоже догадался, этот придурок, и теперь он решил, что мы все должны спросить тебя прямо. Мне, правда, очень жаль, я пытался его отговорить, но ты же знаешь, какой он упрямый.

\- Ага, - выдавил Римус, слишком резко наклоняясь вперед. Он уронил голову в свои руки. Вот и всё. Он вот-вот всё потеряет; всё, что хоть что-то для него значило.

\- Всё хорошо… я думаю, всё будет хорошо, - сказал Сириус.

\- Как? - Римус поднял голову, горя от ужаса. - Можно уже собирать вещи.

\- Нет! Не надо. Слушай, он просто хочет поговорить с тобой, он не хочет идти к Дамблдору или что-то ещё, разве это ничего не значит?

Но Римус уже поднялся с кровати, открыл свой чемодан и начал скидывать туда свои вещи. Ему наверняка придётся уехать сразу же; наверняка ему даже не дадут времени собраться. Ему разрешат оставить волшебную палочку? Он к ней очень прикипел, да и она принадлежала его отцу, значит, по праву была его. Возможно, если он пообещает, что будет накладывать лишь чары для чтения с ее помощью?

\- Римус! - Сириус схватил его за плечо. Он дёрнулся, но только потому, что ожидал боли. Тёмно-синие глаза Сириуса вперились в него, и он попытался отвести взгляд. - Послушай меня, - очень спокойно сказал Сириус. - Просто подожди, ладно? Просто подожди и посмотри, что скажет Джеймс - он твой друг. Мы мародеры, все мы!

\- Чушь собачья, - Римус отпихнул его. - Это просто чушь собачья. _Вы двое_ мародеры, ты и он. Мы с Питером всего лишь ваши питомцы из жалости, - он схватил свою пижаму с края кровати и закинул ее в чемодан. - Я не настолько идиот, Блэк. Наверное, мне и правда лучше вернуться туда, где мне и место.

Это был первый раз, когда Сириус не мог ничего ответить. Но опять же, это был первый раз, когда Римус так много ему высказал. Его губы дёрнулись раз или два, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог этого сделать. Римус продолжил собирать вещи.

\- Просто подожди, - хрипло сказал Сириус, выходя из комнаты. - Просто подожди и послушай, что он скажет.


	24. Второй год: и снова Зельеварение

Несмотря на все свои громкие слова, Римус на самом деле подождал. Он не видел других выходов из этой ситуации - кроме как пойти прямо к Дамблдору и попросить отправить его обратно в приют - да и не то чтобы он знал, где находится кабинет Дамблдора. Он не особо далеко ушёл со своей картой. Его карта… лучше оставить ее в Хогвартсе. Сириус с Джеймсом могут ее закончить.

По крайней мере, он больше не чувствовал себя уставшим. Он, казалось, часами ёрзал на своём чемодане. Подумал было пойти вниз пообедать - но что, если они решат поговорить с ним прямо там, на глазах у всех? Он остался наготове. Всё равно есть не хотелось. Он попытался почитать, но не мог сосредоточиться надолго.

Время от времени его мысли возвращались к их разговору - ссоре - с Сириусом. Он даже не знал, что ему об этом думать. С одной стороны, когда начальный ужас оставил его, он смог понять, что Сириус хотел сделать как лучше. Если он действительно знал обо всём с прошлого рождества, то, скорее всего, он не собирался никому об этом рассказывать. И по крайней мере, он честно предупредил Римуса. Но с другой стороны, слова Римуса тоже были правдой. У Джеймса не возникнет порыва защитить Римуса, просто потому что Джеймс лучший друг Сириуса. Да, конечно, они с Джеймсом были друзьями, но только потому что они жили в одной комнате. Римус не играл в квиддич, не родился в хорошей семье, у него совсем не было денег. Вдобавок ко всему этому - разве идеальная репутация Поттера позволит ему общаться с подобным тёмным существом?

Что касается Сириуса - Сириус даже не мог простить своего собственного брата за то, что его распределили на другой школьный факультет. Если уж семья ничего для него не значила, то с чего бы дружбе чем-то отличаться?

Сразу после колокола, бьющего в четыре часа дня, Римус услышал три пары ног, поднимающиеся по лестнице. Он встал, готовясь к предстоящему разговору. Джеймс зашёл первым. Он выглядел очень серьёзно и почему-то старше их всех. Сириус зашёл вслед за ним с каменным лицом, ни следа от тех эмоций, что Римус видел несколько часов назад. Питер был последним и выглядел - как всегда - крайне некомфортно и не в своей тарелке.

\- Здорова, Римус, - сразу же начал Джеймс. Они встали друг к другу лицом. Комната казалась крайне маленькой, даже с открытыми окнами.

\- Привет, - ответил Римус, пытаясь смотреть на всех троих одновременно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально.

\- Слушай, давай я сразу перейду к делу, ладно? - Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам и нервно сглотнул - Римус видел, как двигается его кадык. - Мы заметили… ну, мы не могли _не_ заметить, что ты часто уходишь. В больничное крыло. Если конкретней, то каждый месяц.

Питер словно чокнутый кивал головой в такт каждому слову, и Римус ощутил прилив ярости из ниоткуда. Он подавил ее и встретился взглядом с Джеймсом. Они итак уже считали его диким животным. Лучше этого не подтверждать.

\- Ясно, - угрюмо сказал он.

\- Ага, - Джеймс кивнул, будто у них сейчас происходил самый обычный разговор. - Каждый месяц… примерно в полнолуние.

Он сделал паузу, и его слова повисли между ними в воздухе. Римус начал терять терпение.

\- Просто скажи уже это, Джеймс.

\- _Тыоборотень?_ \- одним словом выдал он и тут же опустил взгляд, будто смущаясь задавать такие вопросы.

Римус бросил взгляд на Сириуса, который всё ещё не сводил с него решительного взгляда. Питер кусал нижнюю губу, переводя взгляд с Римуса на Джеймса и обратно. Римус расправил плечи.

\- Да, - он поднял подбородок, словно бросая Джеймсу вызов ударить его. Вообще плевать; он был к этому готов.

Джеймс выдохнул.

\- Ладно.

\- Что, это всё?

\- Да… в смысле, нет… в смысле… чёрт возьми… - Джеймс снова провёл рукой по волосам и беспомощно повернулся к остальным в поисках поддержки. 

\- Всё нормально, - грубым тоном сказал Римус. - Вы меня больше не увидите, я уеду. Просто дайте сходить и сказать Макгонагалл.

\- Уедешь?! Куда уедешь?!

\- Наверное, обратно в приют, - как будто ему было ещё куда идти!

\- Ты не можешь уехать из Хогвартса! - теперь Джеймс ещё больше разволновался, его очки сползли на кончик носа, и он даже не заметил.

\- Я не смогу остаться, если все узнают, - как можно спокойней объяснил Римус.

\- Но мы же никому не скажем! - вдруг воскликнул Питер. Римус удивленно на него посмотрел, затем на Сириуса, затем на Джеймса. Последний кивнул головой.

\- Не скажем, - подтвердил он.

Римус покачал головой, не позволяя себе даже думать об этом - даже надеяться. Надежда никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему; если он хоть что-то знал в этом мире, так это эту простую истину. Это правило было начертано на его коже толстыми серебряными линиями.

\- Это не какая-то игра. ‘Кто сохранит секрет’ или ещё чего. Если узнают другие люди, мне _придётся_ уехать. Всё может быть даже хуже, они могут… - он не договорил. Какой в этом смысл?

\- Мы этого не допустим, - наконец подал голос Сириус, осторожно делая шаг вперед. - Не допустим же? - он повернулся к Питеру и Джеймсу у себя за спиной. Они оба выглядели очень серьёзно и очень напуганно, но они оба очень уверенно покачали головами.

\- Доверься нам, - сказал Джеймс. - Пожалуйста?

***

Он согласился дать им месяц. Или это они согласились дать ему месяц - он не был уверен. Было непонятно, кто кого считал более опасным. Сначала это была сплошная агония - каждый момент был наполнен неловкостью и новым видом смущённости, которой никогда не было между ними раньше. _Они считают меня монстром,_ твердил голос в голове Римуса, снова и снова, _они думают, я убью их всех во сне, они думают, что я - зло._

И на самом деле, когда он подумал это, он осознал, что до сих пор ничего не доказывало, что он им не являлся. Уже какое-то время ему было ясно, что его состояние будет меняться по мере его взросления, но он понятия не имел, насколько далеко это зайдёт. Возможно, однажды он пересечёт эту грань; возможно, так ему было суждено.

Они не говорили об этом целую неделю. Ни слова, ни единого шёпота. Римус был уверен, что его завалят вопросами; особенно Сириус, но, видимо, он так грубо себя повёл, когда они говорили с ним, что никто не хотел снова поднимать эту тему. Перед всеми остальными они вели себя как обычно - Джеймс был громким и чересчур уверенным в себе, Сириус стрелял остроумием и высокомерием, Питер обожанием и неуверенностью. Но когда они были вместе без лишних глаз, они вчетвером просто молчали, задумчиво и слишком вежливо. Ночные совещания Джеймса и Сириуса стали случаться чаще обычного.

Неожиданно, но, наверное, неудивительно, в конце концов заново объединил мародеров никто иной, как Северус Снейп.

Естественно, это случилось во время урока Зельеварения. В этом семестре они приступили к приготовлению зелья ‘приятных сновидений’, которое занимало несколько недель.

\- Вам придётся регулярно приходить сюда по вечерам и проверять прогресс вашего зелья - я буду отмечать частоту вашего появления здесь и участие в приготовлении зелья. Таким образом, вам лучше разделиться по парам, чтобы делать это по очереди, - объявил Слизнорт.

За этим последовал привычный гомон и шум, когда все ученики принялись выбирать себе партнёров. Римус как обычно смирился с тем, что ему придётся объединиться с Питером. Но сквозь всю болтовню вдруг снова раздался голос Слизнорта.

\- Нет-нет! Я свой урок выучил, - он многозначительно посмотрел на мародеров. - Вы не можете выбирать тех же партнёров, что и в прошлом году.

Сириус с Джеймсом посмотрели друг на друга, затем на Питера и Римуса, оценивая каждого. Римус скривился.

\- Вообще-то, - продолжил Слизнорт, - я думаю, я _сам_ назначу партнёров…

К счастью, Слизнорт был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не ставить никого из них в пару со Снейпом, хотя Питер оказался в паре с Мальсибер, который нависал над ним горой. Профессор разделил Мэри и Марлин, которые были так же неразлучны, как Джеймс и Сириус, и поставил их в пару с парнями. 

\- Я хочу Сириуса! - воскликнула Мэри. Марлин пихнула ее, и они рассмеялись. Сириус, похоже, был в ужасе, Джеймс - растерян. Он провел рукой по волосам и немного выпрямил спину.

Римуса поставили в пару с Лили Эванс к его большому разочарованию. Ему не нравилась ни одна девчонка, но меньше всех он хотел работать с Лили. Она была слишком любопытной и слишком сильно старалась быть хорошей. Плюс, она была лучшей подружкой Снейпа, который сейчас мысленно убивал его взглядом из-за другого стола.

Римус не смог забыть тот инцидент с первого года, когда Лили остановила Снейпа и Мальсибер от издевательств над ним, и ее неприязнь к его друзьям. На самом деле, каждая встреча с Лили Эванс оборачивалась для Римуса чем-то не особо приятным.

Она, похоже, почуяла его недоброжелательность и нервно ему улыбнулась.

\- Привет, Римус. Тебе уже лучше? - пикнула она. Он угукнул в ответ, не поднимая головы.

\- Лучше не поворачивайся к нему лицом, Лили, - шикнул Снейп из-за стола, который он делили с другой девчонкой из Слизерина. - Полоумный Люпин может быть заразным.

\- Заткни рот, Нюниус, - пробормотал Римус в ответ, стараясь, чтобы Слизнорт его не услышал.

\- Да, пожалуйста, помолчи, Сев, - строго сказала Лили, бросая на него грозный взгляд.

\- Просто пытаюсь _помочь,_ \- ответил ее грязноголовый друг, поджав губы. - Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то ещё слёг с этой загадочной болезнью Люпина, правда? Скажи, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Лили.

\- Мы с Римусом вполне способны выполнить задание самостоятельно, спасибо большое, - огрызнулась она, взмахнув копной своих рыжих волос, и открыла учебник с излишней резкостью. Она посмотрела на Римуса. - Нам нужно равномерно порезать восемь крысиных хвостов. Ты хочешь этим заняться или мне?

\- Эм. Я сделаю, - растерянно ответил Римус.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я отмерю листья розмарина.

Они работали в тишине какое-то время, и, возможно, всё было бы хорошо, если бы они работали за другим столом, но Снейп был прямо у них за спинами всё это время. Он постоянно кидал ненавистные взгляды в сторону Римуса и еле слышно бормотал:

\- Конечно, имя ‘полоумный Люпин’ ему очень подходит, - говорил он своей партнёрше. - Он же совершенно безумен - я видел, как он бродит по замку, совершенно один. Прячется в тёмных углах. Ты не знала, но он, правда, _напал_ на меня в прошлом году. Он явно опасен, я не понимаю, почему Дамблдор позволяет ему здесь учиться.

Римус почувствовал, как его уши начинают гореть. Он обернулся, поднимая свою палочку.

\- Скажи ещё одно слово, - прорычал он. Снейп смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся. Лили схватила Римуса за руку и потянула его назад.

\- Просто не обращай на него внимания, - прошептала она, хотя сама звучало довольно раздражённо. - У него дома не всё хорошо, и поэтому он срывается на всех кругом, вот и всё.

\- Ладно, - сказал Римус и вернулся к своим крысиным хвостам. Кровь запачкала его пальцы.

Когда они подготовили все ингредиенты, настало время мешать отвар. К этому времени Римус довольно неплохо начал ладить с Лили. Она была терпеливой и не вела себя так, будто знала всё лучше всех, как это было с Джеймсом и Сириусом. Она была чересчур паинькой, но он старался помнить, что теперь он тоже пытался таким быть, так что лучше ему у нее поучиться.

\- Я буду мешать, - героически сказал он - до этого он никогда не предлагал сделать что-то для девчонки; даже дверь никогда не придерживал - да, его контакт с противоположным полом был настолько ограничен. Это казалось чем-то очень взрослым и похожим на Джеймса. Он закатал рукава и схватил огромную деревянную ложку.

\- Фу! _Посмотри на него!_ \- на этот раз противный голос Снейпа прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы услышала половина класса. Римус поднял взгляд и заметил, что все смотрели на него. На его голые руки. Он поспешно опустил мантию, чтобы прикрыть шрамы. но все уже увидели их. - Какая такая болезнь может сделать _такое?!_

\- Заткнись, Снейп! - рявкнула Лили. - Тебе обязательно нужно быть таким уродом?!

\- Лили, просто _посмотри!_

\- Не лезь не в свое дело!

Мысли проносились в голове Римуса со скоростью света. Он хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Жаль, что нельзя просто залезть под стол. Жаль, что он не умеет телепортироваться. Он бы сейчас всё отдал, лишь бы снова врезать Снейпу. Мародеры тоже его услышали, Сириус и Джеймс подняли головы от своего котла.

\- Эй, Нюниус, что это ты там говоришь про нашего друга?

\- Ой, ну только тебя не хватало, Поттер! - застонала Лили. - Ты только хуже сделаешь!

\- Тишина, пожалуйста! - крикнул Слизнорт. - Вы больше не первогодки, должны уметь работать без моего постоянного присмотра!

Все замолчали. Римус сжимал ложку изо всех сил.

\- Мне так жаль, Римус, - прошептала Лили. Она выглядела искренне расстроенной. - Он такой… о, я даже не знаю! Слушай, смотри, что у меня есть, - она скрытно протянула ему открытую ладонь. Римус опустил взгляд. Она показывала ему две сероватые круглые таблетки.

\- Что это? - непонимающе спросил Римус.

\- Он выбесил меня на прошлой неделе, выпендривался, как он хорош в зельеварении… я знаю, что это довольно глупо с моей стороны, но я просто хотела преподать ему урок, так что я сделала эти таблетки. Потом он поссорился со своей мамой, и мне стало его жалко, так что я не стала их использовать. Но _сейчас…_

\- Эванс, - раздражённо сказал Римус, - что это такое?!  
\- Просто небольшой эксперимент из Слиз Клуба забавы ради… - невинно моргнула глазами Лили. Римус отметил, что она, вообще-то, была невообразимо красивой. - Они дадут реакцию с его зельем. Это будет очень круто.

Он неверяще на нее уставился.

\- Но ты же такая…

\- Пай-девочка? Любимица учителей? Зубрила? - она широко улыбнулась, показывая ряд своих ровных белых зубов. - _Некоторые_ из нас просто умеют не попадаться, мистер Мародер.

Он в восторге покачал головой.

\- Держи, - она сунула таблетки ему в руку. - Ты это сделай. Подбрось их, пока он не смотрит. Эй, Поттер! - крикнула она через весь класс. Джеймс мгновенно вскинул голову, его очки запотели от поднимающегося от котла пара.

\- Чего?

Снейп тоже поднял взгляд и теперь смотрел на Джеймса. Римус действовал быстро - притворяясь, что зевает, он вытянул руки и дотянулся правой до котла Снейпа. Он бросил в него таблетки, как раз когда Лили говорила:

\- Да ничего, - невинно ответила она и вернулась к своей работе. Снейп и Джеймс оба непонимающе уставились на нее. Римус был очень впечатлён.

Его восхищение только возросло, когда она схватила Римуса за руку и затащила его под стол как раз перед тем, как котёл Снейпа взорвался рядом с ними. Великолепный беспорядок из пенящихся фиолетовых пузырей перелился через край, полностью залив мантии Снейпа и его партнёрши.

Все в классе рассмеялись, и Снейп побелел от ярости.

\- О, мой бог! - подбежал Слизнорт. - Слегка переусердствовали с гусеничной шелухой, а, Северус?

\- Это был не я! - злился Снейп, пока фиолетовые пузыри заползали ему на волосы. - Это _он_ что-то сделал! - он показал пальцем на Римуса. - Точно он!

\- Вы видели, как мистер Люпин делает что-нибудь с Вашим зельем?

\- Нет, но…

\- О, спокойно, молодой человек, - засмеялся Слизнорт, бросая ему зеленую тряпку. - Все мы совершаем ошибки - и даже Вы!

Северус выдал что-то неразборчивое. Лили явно старалась сохранить невозмутимое лицо, но в итоге ей пришлось отвернуться, ее плечи задрожали от смеха.

После урока мародеры набросились на Римуса, вопя и смеясь.

\- Ты же это сделал, да?

\- Потрясающе!

\- Как ты это сделал? Ты же не шаришь в зельях!

Римус улыбнулся им в ответ, ничего не подтверждая и не отрицая. Через плечо Джеймса он увидел, как Лили быстро ему улыбнулась и поспешила прочь по лестнице.

\- А я вам разве не говорил?! - радостно объявил Сириус, закидывая обе руки Джеймсу и Римусу на плечи. - Он всё ещё мародер!


	25. Второй год: После Уроков

Пятница, 6-ое сентября, 1972 год.

Как только первоначальный лед треснул, Римуса просто завалили потоком вопросов. Тем вечером после ужина все четверо парней уселись к Римусу на кровать.

\- Когда это случилось?

\- А Дамблдор знает?!

\- Ты когда-нибудь, ну, знаешь,  _ нападал  _ на кого-нибудь?

\- Каково это?

\- Куда ты уходишь, когда это происходит?!

Римус кусал нижнюю губу. Он никогда раньше не говорил об этом, ни с кем - если не считать того разговора с Мадам Помфри в прошлом году. Ни один маггл из тех, с кем он вырос, ему бы не поверил, и если верить всему, что он видел и читал, в волшебном мире его в лучшем случае начали бы избегать.

\- Э… - он попытался решить, с чего ему начать. - Мне было пять лет, когда это случилось. Я не особо что помню после этого. Да, Дамблдор знает. Я  _ не думаю,  _ что я когда-либо нападал на кого-то. Наверное, я бы знал, если бы это случилось.

\- То есть, когда ты оборачиваешься, ты помнишь, каково это? - с интересом спросил Сириус. - Быть волком?

\- Эм… не особо? - Римус усиленно попытался вспомнить. - Мне кажется, я помню некоторые ощущения, но я не думаю, что мой мозг продолжает быть человеческим, когда я оборачиваюсь. Это больше похоже на какой-то ночной кошмар.

\- Я всегда думал, что оборотни гораздо… - Питер внимательно на него посмотрел. - Я не знаю, страшнее?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Так вот что случилось с твоим отцом? - вдруг спросил Сириус. - Его убил оборотень, который тебя укусил?

Римус вздрогнул. Не из-за своего отца, а потому что он не привык так часто слышать слово на букву ‘о’. Сам он никогда его не произносил.

\- Нет, - ответил он. - Мой отец, он… э… он покончил жизнь самоубийством. После того, как меня укусили, так что, наверное, это было из-за меня. Моя мама… она, ну, она маггл, мне кажется, это было нелегко для нее, поэтому она отдала меня в приют.

За этим последовала неловкая тишина.

\- Ты когда-нибудь встречал… - начал Сириус, но Джеймс грозно на него посмотрел.

\- Хватит, Блэк, оставь его в покое.

В конце концов, они разделились, чтобы заняться домашкой, а Джеймс отправился на пробежку вокруг замка, пока не стемнело. Набор в команду по квиддичу всё приближался, и с каждым днем он становился всё более одержим своей спортивной формой и выносливостью. Он попытался заставить Сириуса и Питера пойти с ним, но те смогли выкрутиться.

\- Чертов эксплуататор, - пробормотал Питер, когда Джеймс ушел. - Я же говорил ему, что даже не собираюсь в команду.

\- А я, наверное, попробую, - небрежно бросил Сириус. - Им всё равно нужен загонщик.

Спустя какое-то время они втроём отбросили домашку ради особо агрессивной игры во взрывающиеся карты под звуки винила - The Beatles, потому что Питер умолял их сделать перерыв от Боуи.

После, когда они уже погасили свет, Римус сидел в своей кровати и читал книгу, которую ему одолжил Сириус. Это была маггловская фантастика в мягкой обложке. Он видел несколько похожих фильмов в местном кинотеатре ещё в приюте, но он не знал, что существуют ещё и книги. Сюжет только-только начал становиться захватыватывающим, когда он услышал предупреждающий скрип пола, который означал, что Сириус собирался навестить Джеймса. Он услышал шелест занавесок и приглушённый шёпот перед неестественным потоком странных звуков, означающих, что кто-то наложил заглушающие чары.

Римус проигнорировал это, устроился поудобней под своим одеялом и сосредоточился на книге. Наверное, прошло где-то минут двадцать, прежде чем заглушающие чары были сняты - будто он был глухим на одно ухо и вдруг снова мог слышать чётко. Он снова услышал шорох занавесок, когда Сириус тихо вылез из кровати Джеймса и тихо потопал обратно.

Однако на этот раз его шаги приблизились, и, к большому удивлению Римуса, его собственные занавески приоткрылись. Бледное лицо Сириуса уставилось на него.

\- Приветики, - прошептал он.

\- Привет… - ответил Римус. - Что такое?

\- Увидел свет от палочки, - кивнул Сириус. - Можно войти?

\- Эм… ладно?

Сириус ухмыльнулся и легко заскользнул на кровать, усаживаясь на колени напротив Римуса. Сам Римус прижал колени к груди и отложил книгу.

\-  _ Соноро Квесис, _ \- прошептал Сириус, накладывая чары, чтобы они не помешали остальным. - Как книга? - он посмотрел на книгу, лежащую на подушке рядом с Римусом.

\- Хорошая, - не особо углубляясь, ответил Римус. - Что такое? - повторил он.

\- Я только что говорил с Джеймсом, - сказал он, устраиваясь поудобней и скрестив ноги. - Он думает, что я расстроил тебя, когда спросил о твоем отце.

\- О, - Римус удивленно наклонил голову. - Нет, всё нормально. Я не расстроился. Я привык к этому.

\- Я так же сказал Джеймсу.

\- Ладно.

После этого Сириус не ушёл, просто продолжил смотреть на Римуса. Из-за этого ему было некомфортно, на нем была только лёгкая майка, в которой он спал, и которая открывала взору множество красных и серебряных царапин, рассекающих его оголенные руки и плечи. Сириус уставился на них, не скрываясь.

\- Как ты получил эти шрамы? - тихо спросил он. Римус нахмурился и натянул одеяло до самого подбородка.

\- А ты свои как?! - огрызнулся он. Он моментально пожалел об этом; Сириус оторвал взгляд от его кожи и отпрянул, глаза полные обиды и удивления.

\- Я… от моих родителей. Проклятие  _ Ласеро, _ они так нас воспитывают, - сказал он слегка механическим голосом.

\- Прости, - Римус отпустил одеяло. Он вздохнул и вытянул руки, чтобы Сириус лучше мог рассмотреть. - Я сам с собой это делаю, когда я… когда я меняюсь, видишь? - он опустил одну лямку своей майки и немного повернулся, чтобы показать четыре длинных белых царапины от когтей.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Сириус. Он снова встал на колени, зажёг свою палочку и наклонился ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть. - Почему ты это делаешь?

\- Я не знаю, не то чтобы я - это я. Мадам Помфри думает, что это из-за злости. Потому что для меня естественно нападать на людей, и мне не на кого больше нападать.

\- Куда они тебя отводят?

\- В один старый дом… Макгонагалл и Помфри отводят меня туда каждый месяц, под Гремучей Ивой есть проход.

\- Макгонагалл, что,  _ смотрит  _ за тобой?!

\- Нет! Это слишком опасно. Я думаю, они накладывают чары, чтобы запереть меня.

\- Звучит ужасно.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Да нет. Не так плохо, как в Святом Эдди. Там у меня была комната с серебряной дверью. Когда я только попал туда… Надзирательница думает, что я был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить, но я помню - они запирали меня в клетке. 

Сириус резко поднял голову.

\- Это отвратительно!

\- Не знаю, - Римус был удивлен его реакцией. - Это для того, чтобы обезопасить всех остальных. Да и я был размером с щенка.

\- Волчонка, - услужливо подсказал Сириус.

\- М?

\- Ребёнок волка - это волчонок. А собаки - щенок.

\- Оу.

\- Так куда тебя укусили? - Сириус снова сменил озабоченность на любопытство.

\- О, эм, сюда, - Римус похлопал по своему левому боку, прямо над бедром. Сириус в ожидании на него посмотрел. Римус снова вздохнул. - Ты хочешь посмотреть?

Сириус с энтузиазмом кивнул и снова наклонился вперёд, когда Римус чуть-чуть приподнял майку. Он уже почти не замечал следа от укуса, хотя он выделялся точно так же, как и всегда. Это был огромный шрам, показывающий невероятно огромную челюсть. Можно было посчитать каждый зуб, если хотелось; глубокие ямочки, прорезающие мягкую кожу Римуса. Сириус уже очень близко приблизился, что Римусу даже пришлось отклониться назад, чтобы они не столкнулись головами.

\- О вау… - выдохнул Сириус, потерянный в наблюдении, будто только что откопал великую археологическую находку.

Его длинные волосы коснулись кожи Римуса, а затем тепло его дыхания. Он быстро его оттолкнул.

\- Господи, Блэк, ты такой странный.

Сириус просто посмотрел на него с этой своей ухмылкой Сириуса Блэка.

***

Пятница, 13-ое октября, 1972 год.

\- Так что мы здесь вообще делаем? - забавляясь, прошептал Джеймс.

\- И зачем мы притащили эту дурацкую мантию? - голос Сириуса был слегка приглушен тканью. - До отбоя ещё несколько часов.

\- Мне жарко, - пожаловался Питер.

\- Да заткнитесь вы все, - приказал Римус. - Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

\- Сосредоточиться на чём… ау!

Римус пнул Сириуса по ноге.

\- Я сказал заткнись.

\- Козлина, - пробормотал Сириус, но после этого затих.

Римус принюхался. Здесь определенно пахло шоколадом. Весь коридор - всего лишь слабый отголосок, когда ты заворачивал за угол, но он становился глубже и слаще, чем ближе ты подходил к статуе посередине. Этот запах сводил Римуса с ума уже несколько недель - с тех пор, когда он заметил его в прошлом году. Это было как-то связано со статуей - ведьмой со сгорбленной спиной и повязкой на глазе. Выглядела она ужасно, и Римус надеялся, что скульптор просто был исключительно недобр к ней, и бедная женщина не выглядела так в реальной жизни.

\- Ты привёл нас сюда, чтобы познакомить со своей новой девушкой, Люпин? - спросил Джеймс, когда Римус продолжил пялиться на одноглазую ведьму.

\- Почему ты всё время так принюхиваешься? - заныл Сириус. - Я не хочу находиться так близко к тебе, если ты простыл.

\- Вы разве не чувствуете этот запах?

\- Какой запах?

\- ...шоколада. Точно шоколада.

\- Шоколада? Где? - вдруг принюхался Питер.

\- Я ничего не чувствую, - сказал Сириус.

\- Я тоже, - поддакнул Джеймс.

\- Он исходит от статуи, - продолжил Римус, не обращая внимания на своих друзей. Он протянул руку и осторожно потрогал холодный камень через мантию.

\- Что? Думаешь, горб этой старухи набит конфетами или что? - Сириус начал звучать скучающе и раздражённо. Иногда Римус из-за этого немного переживал. Эти двое утаскивали их с Питером на самые всевозможные ‘миссии’, но если руководил не он или Джеймс, то Сириус начинал возмущаться.

\-  _ Нет,  _ \- ответил Римус. - Я думаю, что это один из секретных проходов из той твоей книги.

\- Правда?! - теперь Сириус обратил на него внимание. - Ты действительно чувствуешь шоколад? Это какая-то… особенная штука, которую ты можешь делать?

\- Ага.

\- Это не проход на кухню, - знающе подсказал Питер. - Она на первом этаже, один Пуффендуец мне сказал.

\- Как нам его открыть?

\- Пароль? - предложил Джеймс. - Как в общую комнату.

\- Скэлливэг! - радостно закричал Питер на ведьму. Ничего не произошло.

\- Я не имел в виду, что это должен быть точно такой же пароль, Питер, - сказал Джеймс. Он говорил это по-доброму, но Римус и Сириус уже еле сдерживали смех.

\- Что насчет _ Алохомора? _ \- отдышавшись, предложил Сириус. Римус попытался, но ничего не произошло.

\- Это всё равно для замков, - сказал Джеймс. - Разве нет какого-нибудь для скрытых проходов?

\- О да! - с воодушевлением кивнул Сириус. - Да, есть… эммм…  _ Диссендиум! _ \- он прикоснулся палочкой к горбу ведьмы.

В ту же секунду горб открылся, открывая достаточно большую дыру, чтобы они все забрались в нее по одному. Запах шоколада только усилился, и теперь Римус чуял ещё и землю, свежий воздух и других людей.

Они не стали терять времени и нырнули внутрь. Горб закрылся у них за спинами.

\- Люмос! - одновременно сказали они и сбросили мантию. Джеймс сложил ее, сунул под руку и сразу же принял на себя бразды правления.

\- Ну что, - сказал он, выставив вперёд палочку и освещая для них проход. - Пойдёмте!

Они все последовали за ним. Римус не возражал - он свою часть выполнил.

Дорога была долгой, вниз по пролету каменных ступеней и через земляной влажный проход. Но запах всё усиливался, и когда они наконец дошли до конца, они обнаружили ещё одну лестницу, которая вела к деревянному люку в потолке. Они все переглянулись и молча согласились, что Джеймс пойдёт первым. Они смотрели, как он поднимается, открывает люк и высовывает голову наружу. Римус чувствовал, как они все затаили дыхание, глядя, как тело Джеймса исчезает в неизвестности.

\- Поверить не могу! - засмеялся тот над их головами. - Вы обязаны это увидеть! - он подтянулся наверх и полностью пропал из вида. Сириус поспешил вслед за ним, не желая пропустить всё веселье. Римус полез следующим, но Питер не спешил покидать безопасность туннеля.

\- Где мы? - спросил Сириус, оглядываясь в тёмной небольшой комнате. Они были окружены аккуратными рядами коробок и ящиков. К этому времени запах конфет стал почти невыносимым.

\- Мне кажется, мы в Хогсмиде! - восторженно сказал Джеймс. - Это склад Ханидьюков!

\- Магазина сладостей? - спросил Римус, хотя к этому моменту этот вопрос был явно бессмысленным. Сириус открыл ближайшую коробку, в которой на первый взгляд было по крайней мере пятьсот упаковок шоколадных лягушек.

Римус много слышал о Хогсмиде от остальных парней - они все ходили туда на семейных праздниках; это была одна из немногих деревень в Британии, где жили исключительно волшебники. Учащимся постарше можно было ходить сюда на специальных выходных, и они часто возвращались в школу с бумажными пакетами, полными сладостей от Ханидьюков. Сейчас, стоя на складе в эту минуту, Римус не мог представить лучшего исхода их миссии.

Они всё-таки выманили Питера из прохода и провели не меньше часа, исследуя магазин и восхищаясь своей гениальностью. Они попробовали всего понемногу, Римус давал им указания, так как он был единственным среди них с каким-то воровским опытом. Джеймс думал, что Римус не заметил, как он достал мешочек сиклей и галлеонов из кармана и оставил его на прилавке, когда они уходили.

Мародеры вернулись в общую комнату Гриффиндора с полными карманами и огромными улыбками на лицах. Староста снял у них всех баллы за то, что пропустили отбой, но им было всё равно. Спустя несколько часов, когда они все уже улеглись по своим кроватям и притворялись, что у них не болят животы, раздался голос Сириуса:

\- Мы просто обязаны добавить это на карту.


	26. Второй год: Квиддич

\- С меня хватит, - угрюмо сказал Питер. Римус вздохнул рядом с ним. Он был солидарен с Питером, но сейчас было бесполезно жаловаться. - Я серьёзно! - продолжил Питер слегка повышенным тоном и посмотрел на Римуса в поисках поддержки.

\- Я понимаю, - ответил Римус в надежде его успокоить.

\- Они втягивают нас во все эти свои делишки, из-за них мы получаем отработки - и я никогда не жаловался.

\- Ну. Немного всё-таки жаловался, - Римус поднял бровь. Питер кивнул.

\- Ладно. _Иногда_ я жаловался, но я всегда делал так, как говорил Джеймс. И даже Сириуса слушал, хотя он ужасно со мной обращается.

\- Сириус со всеми ужасно обращается, - Римусу уже начал наскучивать весь этот разговор.

\- Но на этот раз с меня, правда, хватит, - продолжил Питер. - Они зашли слишком далеко.

\- Мы просто их поддерживаем, - зевнул Римус и наклонился вперед, опершись локтями на колени. - Я думал, тебе нравится их поддерживать.

\- Но не… - Питер скривился, - ...в пять часов утра.

Римус был склонен с ним в этом согласиться, даже если он и не собирался ныть по этому поводу. По крайней мере, Питеру хотя бы _нравился_ квиддич. Они смотрели на тихое поле, трава казалось густой и холодной в пелене утреннего тумана. Сириус с Джеймсом, скорее всего, всё ещё были в раздевалке с остальными ребятами, которые вот-вот попытаются попасть в команду. Римус и Питер ютились на скамейках трибун, укутанные в шарфы и шапки в ожидании начала отбора.

Они сидели здесь уже как минимум час - слишком рано даже для завтрака, потому что Джеймс хотел успеть размяться перед началом. Они могли, конечно, отказаться и выспаться, но Питер был прав; они всегда делали то, что говорил Джеймс, он слишком хорошо умел их убеждать, так что если эти двое хотели пойти на поле пораньше, то они все шли на поле пораньше. Римус снова зевнул.

\- О, привет, Римус, - Лили Эванс поднялась по ступенькам и устало им улыбнулась. - Привет, Питер.

\- Утро, - кивнул в ответ Римус.

\- ‘вет, Лили, - зевнул Питер.

\- Прохладно, правда? Пришли посмотреть отбор в команду?

\- Ага.

\- Могла бы и догадаться, что Джеймс захочет попытаться, - устало сказала она. Пристрастие Джеймса к квиддичу не ограничивалось стенами их спальни; любой, кто когда-либо встречал его, знал, насколько он сходил с ума по этому виду спорта.

\- Сириус тоже, - сказал Римус.

\- Ну, один никогда не может без другого, - с сарказмом ответила Лили.

\- А ты на кого пришла смотреть? - спросил Питер.

\- На Марлин, - Лили указала в дальний угол поля, где команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу и новые кандидаты толпились около обручей ворот. Римус мог разглядеть только бледный хвостик Марлин Маккиннон. - Она хочет стать загонщиком.

\- Сириус тоже хо… - начал Питер, но Римус быстро пнул его по ноге.

Лили озадаченно на них посмотрела и решила сменить тему.

\- Римус, проверишь сегодня вечером наше зелье ‘приятных сновидений’? Я сильно отстаю по Астрологии, мне нужно поговорить с Профессором Астер.

\- Не могу, - Римус провел ладонями по лицу. - У нас отработка.

\- Оу. За что?

\- За левитацию всех парт и стульев в классе для Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, - влез Питер.

\- Серьёзно? - удивилась Лили. - Я не слышала об этом.

\- Мы этого ещё не сделали, - сказал Римус. - Мы собираемся сделать это, пока все будут обедать. Но я думаю, они всё равно узнают, что это сделали мы, и мы так и так получим отработки.

Лили цокнула. 

\- Что я тебе говорила о том, как нужно не попадаться, Люпин? - с озорством усмехнулась она.

Римус пожал плечами и быстро улыбнулся ей в ответ. Лили, правда, была не так уж плоха. У нее был этот дар, что и у всех девчонок, благодаря которому они могли заставить тебя выглядеть глупо, но по крайней мере она подходила к этому с юмором. Особенно приятно было видеть ее без Снейпа, который обычно маячил неподалеку как вампир, испуская волны ненависти и неодобрения.

Наконец, на поле начало разворачиваться какое-то действие, когда всех кандидатов начали оценивать. Джеймс не мог не впечатлять; сегодня он был в своей лучшей форме. Он исполнял мёртвые петли, опасные падения и другие манёвры так, будто это было как раз плюнуть - будто он плавал, а не летал. Римус услышал резких вздох Лили, когда Джеймс совершил очередной опасный поворот.

\- Вот ему обязательно так выделываться? - нервно спросила она. - Он же так убьётся.

\- Не убьётся, - сказал Питер. - Я знаю его с пяти лет, и он даже ни разу с метлы не падал. Ни разу.

\- Неудивительно, что он считает себя неприкосновенным, - пробормотала Лили.

Остальные претенденты на место охотника выступали по очереди, но всем было очевидно, что Джеймс был лучшим из лучших. За ними пошла очередь загонщиков - Сириус, Марлин и тучный парень с пятого года взяли свои дубинки и поднялись в небо с шестью бладжерами. На это было страшно смотреть; нервы Римуса были на пределе, пока эти красные яростные пушечные ядра пролетали в сантиметрах от головы и тела его друга. Сириус ловко уворачивался от мячей и даже отбил несколько из них, но Марлин была неотразима. Она наматывала круги вокруг своих соперников, размахивала дубинкой с механической точностью и каждым ударом запускала бладжеры через всё поле.

\- Чёрт возьми! - воскликнул Питер. - Я и не знал, что Маккиннон так может.

\- Ее брат играет в команде Кэннон, - объяснила Лили, явно гордясь своей подругой. - Она тренировалась с ним всё лето.

\- Сириус тоже тренировался, - сказал Питер, защищая своего друга, позабыв прошлые обиды. - Они с Джеймсом только этим и занимались, скажи же, Римус?

Римус ничего не ответил, даже не стал напоминать Питеру, что он не приезжал к ним на лето. Он был слишком увлечен тем, что чувствовал стыд за Сириуса и жалел, что Марлин Маккиннон оказалась слишком хороша с этими бладжерами - или что в команду не могли взять двух игроков сразу. Он сам не понимал, почему это так его задевало - он же ненавидел квиддич, и если Сириус и Джеймс оба попадут в команду, то ему придется проводить ещё больше времени, замерзая на трибунах. И он уже давно тайно надеялся, что Сириус потерпит в чем-нибудь неудачу, желая увидеть доказательство того, что Сириус Блэк не был абсолютно идеальным, откуда ни посмотри.

Но теперь, когда он смотрел на это своими глазами, Римусу стало стыдно за подобные мысли. На Сириусе после этого совсем лица не будет.

\- А вот и они! - Лили вскочила и сбежала по ступеням, чтобы встретить свою подругу. Римус и Питер медленно последовали за ней.

\- Меня взяли! - Марлин не могла перестать улыбаться, ее лицо раскраснелось от счастья. Они с Лили обнялись.

Джеймс тоже выглядел крайне довольным собой, ветер растрепал его волосы ещё сильнее, очки слегка покосились. И всё равно он улыбался не так ярко, как Марлин, очевидно пытаясь приглушить свою радость ради Сириуса. А Сириус был грознее тучи - Питер даже отступил назад при виде его лица.

\- Да, молодец, Маккиннон, - угрюмо пробормотал Сириус, глядя себе под ноги.

\- Спасибо… э… ты тоже хорошо себя показал, Сириус, - нервно сказала она. Он что-то промычал в ответ, не поднимая головы.

Джеймс посмотрел на него краем глаза и бросил девчонкам извиняющуюся улыбку. Он протянул Марлин руку.

\- Увидимся на следующей неделе на первой тренировке?

\- Да, супер! - она ярко ему улыбнулась. - Увидимся, Поттер!

Лили и Марлин отправились обратно в замок, держась за руки и увлечённо болтая.

\- Сириус, брат, это же не конец света, - Джеймс с волнением посмотрел на друга.

\- Я знаю, - Сириус пнул траву под ногами.

\- Ты можешь вступить в резервную команду, если хочешь, Синг же предложил.

\- Я знаю. Я не хочу сидеть на скамейке.

\- Пойдёмте на завтрак? - в итоге вздохнул Джеймс, переводя взгляд на них с Питером в поисках поддержки. Питер с радостью закивал головой.

Римус не мог ничего поделать с тем, что немного злился на Сириуса. Поттер только и делал, что говорил об этом с тех пор, как они приехали в Хогвартс, а Сириус даже не мог просто порадоваться за своего лучшего друга.

\- Ты молодец, Джеймс, - сказал Римус, с намеком глядя на Сириуса. - Это было просто великолепно, поздравляю.

\- Спасибо, Люпин, - улыбнулся Джеймс. Его глаза заблестели, когда он сказал это, и его лицо озарилось - будто это было обычное выражение его лица.

\- Да, - сказал Питер, пихая его в плечо. - Это было круто, Поттер.

\- Спасибо!

Они в тишине дошли все вместе до замка. Сириус всё ещё ни с кем не разговаривал и шёл чуть впереди их всех. Джеймс подбежал, чтобы пойти рядом с ним.

\- Ты можешь попытаться снова в следующем году. Ардал уйдёт из команды, он сказал мне, что хочет сосредоточиться на подготовке к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В.

\- Мне плевать, всё нормально, - ответил Сириус, сбрасывая его руку с плеча. Он ещё больше ускорил шаг и оторвался от них. Джеймс снова рванул его догонять, но Римус успел схватить его за руку.

\- Оставь его, - со злостью посоветовал он. - Пускай идёт, если хочет быть таким идиотом.

Сириус не присоединился к ним за завтраком, и в общей комнате его тоже не было. Джеймса поздравила практически половина Гриффиндора, которые уже узнали от команды, что он стал их новым охотником. Группа парней постарше оттащила Джеймса в сторону, чтобы обсудить стратегию игры, и Питер пошёл с ними, купаясь в лучах славы своего друга. Джеймс никогда не возражал; у него всегда было полно света, чтобы поделиться с другими.

Римус был не фанатом всеобщего внимания, поэтому он решил пойти поискать Сириуса. В их спальне его не оказалось, но этого можно было ожидать - Блэк очевидно хотел похандрить где-то в одиночку. Но Римус был экспертом, когда дело касалось игр в прятки, так что много времени на поиски Сириуса у него не ушло. Тот забился в углублении за гобеленом, изображающим охоту на единорогов.

\- Отвали, Люпин, - нахмурился Сириус и отвернулся, прижимая руками колени к груди. Его голос был хриплым, будто он плакал, хотя его лицо оставалось сухим. - Ты не сможешь поднять мне настроение, понятно?

Римус закатил глаза и забрался в углубление рядом с ним, заставляя его подвинуться.

\- Подвинься, - упрямо сказал он. - Я здесь не для того, чтобы поднимать тебе настроение, придурок.

\- Чего?

\- Чего ты тут сидишь и жалеешь себя? У твоего лучшего друга только что сбылась мечта всей его жизни, иди и поддержи его!

Сириус выдал раздраженный вздох, всё ещё пытаясь отодвинуться от Римуса, хотя в углублении уже не осталось места.

\- Тебе не понять, - шмыгнул он.

\- Может, и не понять, - спокойно согласился Римус. - Но я понимаю, что Джеймс очень, очень сильно хотел стать охотником, и он очень долго и упорно к этому шёл, и вот он наконец им стал. И Марлин тоже очень хотела стать загонщиком, и она тоже очень упорно трудилась для этого - Эванс нам рассказала. Поэтому ее взяли. Она просто была лучше, чем ты.

\- Иди отсюда! - Сириус пихнул его, но Римус был привыкшим к тому, что его пихали, и нравилось это Сириусу или нет, но Римус был сильнее его.

\- Да ты даже _не хотел_ этого так сильно! - продолжил он, толкая Сириуса в ответ. - Не так сильно, как Поттер. Ты вообще пошёл на отборы, только потому что он пошёл, но вам не обязательно _всегда_ быть во всём одинаковыми! Ты всё ещё лучше него по Трансфигурации. У тебя всё ещё лучшие оценки на всём потоке. Все тебя _обожают._ Ну, кроме Слизеринцев и… эм… твоей семьи, но плевать на них. Питер своей семье тоже не нравится.

Сириус не смог сдержать слабой усмешки.

\- Поэтому перестань вести себя как ребёнок, пойди и поздравь его.

\- Ладно.

\- Хорошо.

Они оба вылезли из секретного убежища, отодвигая гобелен в сторону. Крошечные вышитые рыцари покачали им кулаками за то, что побеспокоили их набеги на единорогов, которые ржали и убегали в укрытие плотно-сотканных деревьев.

Они пошли обратно в общую комнату. Сириус спрятал руки в карманы.

\- Вы все позавтракали? - угрюмо спросил он.

\- Ага, - ответил Римус. - Джеймс стащил для тебя пару тостов.

\- Он хороший друг, - улыбнулся Сириус.

\- Да, - немного грубовато согласился Римус. - Хороший.

Они помолчали ещё немного. Когда они почти дошли до портрета полной дамы, Сириус посмотрел на Римуса. Его глаза до сих пор были слегка розоватыми, но если не считать этого, он снова был самим собой.

\- Я _не пытаюсь_ повторять за Джеймсом.

\- Я этого не говорил, - ответил Римус. - Но вы соревнуетесь.

Сириус, похоже, молча признал это. Он снова поднял взгляд.

\- И мне плевать, что думает моя семья, - сказал он с таким чувством, что его глаза слегка заблестели, и Римус запереживал, что тот снова заревёт. Он осторожно протянул руку и положил ее Сириусу на плечо, будто пытаясь успокоить рычащую собаку.

\- Я знаю, Сириус, - тихо сказал он. - Я это знаю.


	27. Второй год: Новости на День Рождения

Пятница, 3-е ноября, 1972 год.

Тринадцатый день рождения Сириуса не выпал на полнолуние, как его двенадцатый. Он так и не рассказал остальным о его разговоре с Римусом - по крайней мере, насколько мог судить Римус - но теперь его отношение к друзьям слегка изменилось. Если раньше он мог иногда обращаться с Римусом как с любимым питомцем - поражался каждый раз, когда Римус проявлял способность к независимому мышлению - то сейчас Сириус, по крайней мере, старался разумно относиться к двум второстепенным мародерам.

Квиддич до сих пор был больной темой среди друзей, поэтому утром второго дня рождения в Хогвартсе Джеймс проявил достаточно такта, чтобы не предложить полетать после обеда.

Завтрак начался с песни ‘с днём рождения тебя’, которая пелась так громко, как только возможно, что стало уже традицией для мародеров. Поттеры отправили Сириусу огромную корзину с шоколадом, а Джеймс заказал ему половину товаров Зонко в качестве подарка. Римусу было немного стыдно протягивать ему свои подарки - старые издания журналов  _ Melody Maker  _ и _ NME,  _ которые он стащил ещё летом - но Сириус был в восторге; в одном из них было интервью с Марком Боланом. Весь завтрак они провели, листая страницы, и три чистокровных волшебника долго смеялись над статичными маггловскими фотографиями.

Римус всё время бросал взгляды на Сириуса, пытаясь понять, изменился ли он как-то внешне теперь, когда стал настоящим подростком. Римус уже давно ждал того времени, когда ему исполнится тринадцать. Ему это казалось очень взрослым и зрелым возрастом. Он понимал, что глупо было думать, что на тебя может снизойти какая-то новая вселенская мудрость за одну ночь, но это точно можно было назвать серьёзным периодом в жизни, с какой стороны не посмотри. Сириус явно вёл себя как-то по-другому, держал себя по-другому; Римус был в этом уверен.

К сожалению, беззаботное утро на том и закончилось. Когда они наелись и отправились на свой первый урок (Историю Магии), их выход из зала был преграждён.

\- Сириус, - произнёс строгий голос.

Нарцисса Блэк стояла перед ними. В свои пятнадцать она была выше всех четверых мародеров. Она была довольно привлекательной девушкой, подумал Римус; разве что немного надменна выражением лица. У нее не было сумасшедшего взгляда ее старшей сестры, и она покрасила и выпрямила свои волосы, и сейчас они скатывались шикарной платиновой стеной по ее плечам и блестели на свету.

Она преградила им путь, сложив руки на груди. Регулус ошивался поблизости.

\- Цисси, - кивнул Сириус в приветствии. Та скривилась, но ничего не сказала против такого обращения.

\- Сегодня твой день рождения, - сказала она.

\- Ну, я как бы заметил.

Она закатила глаза. Похоже, вспыльчивым характером сестры она тоже не обладала, чему Римус был только рад.

\- Ты поужинаешь с нами сегодня вечером.

\- Садитесь за гриффиндорский стол, если вам так надо.

\- Нет, - она прищурила свои серые глаза. - Твоя мать дала нам чёткие указания. Мы поужинаем без лишних глаз в общей комнате Слизерина, как в прошлом году.

\- Нет! - Сириус мгновенно потерял свою новообретенную зрелось и вдруг очень сильно напомнил Римусу маленького ребёнка, топающего ногами от негодования. - Я хочу поужинать со своими друзьями.

\- Ты можешь поужинать с ними в любое другое время, - огрызнулась Нарцисса, уперев руки в бока. - День рождения - это  _ семейный  _ праздник.

Регулус опустил взгляд под ноги, всё ещё стоя позади своей двоюродной сестры. Сириус был крайне недоволен, но всё-таки кивнул в знак своего согласия. Джеймс положил руку на его плечо; невинное действие, но Регулус поднял голову и вперился взглядом на его руку, будто тот сделал что-то гадкое.

Как только они договорились о времени ужина, два Слизеринца удалились, и мародеры уставились им вслед. Джеймс перевёл взгляд на Сириуса.

\- Не повезло, - сочувствующе сказал он. - Хочешь, свалим с уроков?

\- Неа, - Сириус покачал головой. - Я просто прихвачу несколько грязевых бомб с собой на ужин.

\- Можем проверить, работает ли то заклинание, чтобы установить на них таймер!

\- Просто идеально.

***

После ужина Сириуса не было долгое время. Джеймс мерял их спальню шагами и проверял свои часы каждые несколько минут, размышляя вслух, стоит ли ему спуститься в подземелье и начать звать Сириуса около входа в общую комнату.

\- Нам нужно снова начать работать над твоей картой, Люпин, - сказал он, проводя рукой по своим (уже кошмарно взъерошенным) волосам. - Наложить отслеживающие чары на каждого, чтобы мы всегда знали, кто и где находится в любое время.

\- До этого ещё далеко, - ответил Римус со своей кровати, где он читал книгу. - До сих пор не исследовал восточное крыло. Могу заняться этим на рождество.

\- Нет, - Джеймс остановился посреди комнаты. - Вы с Блэком едете ко мне на это рождество.

Римус уставился на него и неловко сглотнул.

\- Джеймс, я не могу, ты же знаешь, что не могу.

Джеймс махнул рукой, возвращаясь к своему мельтешению по комнате.

\- Я поговорю об этом с папой, не волнуйся. Полнолуние выпадает на двадцатое, я проверял. Мы все останемся здесь до этого дня, а потом уедем двадцать первого.

Римус не мог вымолвить ни слова, но это было неважно. После этого Джеймс быстро решил взять свою мантию и пойти на поиски Сириуса. Питер довольно предсказуемо последовал за ним, но Римус был увлечён своей книгой и отпустил их одних. Он лег на спину и подумал, не поставить ли ему какую-нибудь пластинку. Джеймс с Питером запретили им слушать Боуи до конца года, но если их не было в комнате…

В начале года Римус был так захвачен восторгом Сириуса, что не сказал ему, что он знал всё о Ziggy Stardust - вообще-то, практически все в маггловском мире говорили о нем всё лето.

Где-то в середине июля Римус уселся в комнате отдыха после чая с несколькими ребятами постарше, чтобы посмотреть передачу  _ Вершина Популярности.  _ Их телевизор до сих пор был черно-белым, но Римусу казалось, что он смотрит выступление в ярких красках. Дэвид Боуи был не похож ни на кого, кого Римус встречал в своей жизни. Они все с открытыми ртами пялились на экран, пока худой мужчина, похожий на инопланетянина, скакал по сцене в пёстром трико. Он был бледным как снег, его волосы были длинными сзади, но дико торчали на макушке, и его глаза просто завораживали; один зрачок был больше второго - на нем даже был  _ макияж _ . Римус моментально захотел узнать его и стать им. Когда Дэвид закинул руку вокруг плеч высокого светловолосого гитариста, желудок Римуса сделал странное сальто, и пока двое мужчин пели в один микрофон, прижавшись друг к другу щека к щеке, одна из работниц приюта ворвалась в комнату отдыха и выключила телевизор.  _ Грязные педики,  _ сказала она,  _ показывают по телевизору всякую гадость, где это могут увидеть детишки. _

Римус думал об этом гораздо дольше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Вскоре вернулись Джеймс с Питером с побелевшим Сириусом впридачу. Он выглядел даже хуже, чем обычно после встречи с членами своей семьи; весь закрытый в себе и абсолютно мрачный. Даже его глаза стали бледнее, почти что серыми.

\- Как всё прошло? - взволнованно поднялся Римус.

\- Отвратительно, - ответил Сириус. - Всё очень и очень ужасно. Препогано. Хуже всех на свете, невероятно… Чудовищно, - он бросился на кровать вниз лицом.

\- Он продолжает говорить одно и то же с тех пор, как мы нашли его в подземелье, - объяснил Джеймс. - Ничего, кроме прилагательных.

\- Отрицательных прилагательных, - уточнил Сириус, его голос был слегка приглушён подушкой.

\- Да, да, ты как всегда королева драмы, - вздохнул Джеймс. Он снова провел рукой по волосам. Такими темпами он полысеет к тридцати, подумал Римус. - Хочешь рассказать нам  _ почему?! _

Сириус перевернулся на спину, уставившись на навес своей кровати.

\- Я женюсь.

\- Что?! - Питер и Джеймс выглядели такими же шокированными, как и Римус, так что, по крайней мере, он знал, что это не было нормальным явлением в волшебном мире.

\- Нарцисса мне сказала, - кивнул Сириус, не отрывая взгляда от одной точки. - Обычно они не договариваются о браке, пока мы не становимся совершеннолетними, как это было с Беллатрикс, но Цисси сказала, что они решили подстраховаться в моем случае.

\- Договариваются  _ о браке?!  _ \- Джеймс был ошеломлён. - Блэки же не устраивают до сих браки по договорённости? Пожалуйста, скажи, что нет!

\- Конечно, устраивают, - выдохнул Сириус. -  _ Благородный и самый древний дом,  _ и так далее, и так далее… Они хотят провести церемонию помолвки следующим летом. Я должен ‘подумать над своим поведением’ к этому времени. Затем свадьба, как только я закончу Хогвартс. Сомневаюсь, что вы, ребята, будете приглашены.

\- Это же бред полнейший! Это же как в средневековье! Это же…

\- Моя мать, - закончил Сириус.

\- Эм, - Римусу казалось грубым их перебивать, но его любопытство одержало верх. - И на ком ты должен жениться?

Сириус сел прямо.

\- А это неожиданный поворот сюжета, куда же без него, - с сарказмом бросил Сириус. - Это  _ pièce de résistance (*вишенка на торте*)  _ от моей матери, - он произнес фразу на французском с идеальным красивым акцентом. Даже в своей самой страшной ярости Сириус Блэк мог говорить красиво.

\- На ком?!

\- На Цисси.

\- Что?!

\- На Нарциссе?!

\- На твоей двоюродной сестре?!

\- На Нарциссе  _ Блэк?! _

Сириус кивнул. Его плечи поникли. Затравленное выражение вернулось в его взгляд, и он снова лёг на спину. 

\- Видимо, они тоже ищут, куда ее пристроить. Андромеда - ее сестра, ну, знаете, единственная нормальная - она беременна, если верить Цисси. Они смыкают ряды, пытаются не пустить ещё больше грязной крови в семью.

\- Но должны же быть другие чистокровные девчонки, - разумно заметил Джеймс. - И я думал, что она встречается с этим чокнутым Малфоем?

\- Встречается, - кивнул Сириус. - Поверьте мне, ее эта ситуация злит не меньше моего. Вот уж райский брак нас ожидает.

\- А что насчет Регулуса? - спросил Джеймс. Он выглядел так, будто его мозг работал со скоростью света.

\- А что насчет него? - горько сказал Блэк. - Думаете,  _ он  _ ей больше подходит?

\- Она довольно красивая, - тут же подал голос Питер. Сириус бросил на него такой острый взгляд, что мог стекло разбить.

\- Она моя  _ сестра, _ придурка ты кусок.

\- Так, ладно, - Джеймс поднял руку движением лидера. - Не нужно никого обзывать, мы просто пытаемся помочь, - Римус не понимал, чем именно пытался помочь Питер, но он прикусил язык и позволил Джеймсу продолжить. - Я имею в виду, Регулус  _ хоть что-нибудь _ сказал? Он же тоже там был, да?

\- Ни. Единого. Слова. - прорычал Сириус, и никто больше не стал говорить о его брате.

\- Так, ладно, - повторил Джеймс и поправил очки на носу. - У нас есть время до следующего лета. И Нарцисса тоже на нашей стороне, верим мы этому или нет. Так что ситуация не так безнадёжна.

\- Ты не знаешь, что такое безнадёжность, пока ты не встретил мою мать, - сказал Сириус.

\- А  _ она  _ не знает, кто такие мародеры, - твёрдо сказал Джеймс. - Джентльмены, - он посмотрел на каждого в комнате по очереди. Римус мог в точности предугадать его следующие слова. - У нас появилась новая миссия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выступление из передачи "Вершина Популярности", которое вспоминает Римус: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYtRp9UNx8Y   
> Star Man, Top of the Pops


	28. Второй год: Предположения

_Каким образом можно выпутаться из брака по договорённости?!_ гадал Римус про себя по пути в подземелье одним воскресным утром. Он был один; Лили попросила его проверить их зелье ещё раз перед финальной сдачей, которая должна пройти на следующий день. Лично он считал это излишним, но так же со стыдом понимал, что Эванс выполнила львиную долю работы.

Проблема Сириуса царапала задворки его сознания целый день. Джеймс поручил им всем придумать решение этой проблемы к рождеству, но Римус не представлял, что можно сделать в такой ситуации. До этого он никогда не думал о помолвке, или о браке, или о семейной чести. Это всё были взрослые заботы. Тринадцатилетние мальчики не должны думать о таких вещах. Но с другой стороны, подумал он, проходя последний пролёт лестницы, двенадцатилетние мальчики тоже не должны думать о превращении в монстра раз в месяц.

Он тяжело вздохнул и толкнул дверь в класс Зельеварения. К его отвращению, Северус Снейп уже был здесь и помешивал зелье в своем котле. Они встретились взглядами, и Римус замер на секунду, прежде чем расправить плечи, поднять подбородок и подойти к своему котлу, решая не обращать внимания на Нюниуса.

Но он не мог не заметить, что цвет их с Лили зелья немного отличался от зелья Снейпа, что не могло являться хорошим знаком. Их с Лили отвар был яркого, королевского синего цвета, гораздо темнее, чем он должен был получиться. Снейп, видимо, тоже это заметил.

\- Тебе нужно добавить ещё лаванды, - прогудел он себе под нос, не отрываясь от своего помешивания. - Хотя бы ещё одну чайную ложку.

\- Ага, конечно, - нахмурился Римус. - Как будто я стану тебя слушать.

\- Не стану же я портить зелье Лили, не думаешь?! - огрызнулся в ответ Снейп.

Римус подумал об этом. Это было правдой - несмотря на свое отвратительное поведение, единственная вещь, которую мародеры наверняка знали о нем, так это то, что Снейп что угодно сделает для Лили Эванс. Это было странно, но не Римусу было судить странности других людей.

Он добавил ещё ложку лаванды и помешал отвар. Уже через несколько секунд зелье поменяло цвет на более бледный небесно-голубой, и приятный аромат поднялся над котлом. Снейп надменно цокнул языком, довольный собой, и закрыл крышку своего котла, готовый уходить.

\- Приветик, Сев! - раздался голос из дверного проёма. - О, Римус…

Это была Лили. Она выглядела немного пристыженно. Римус нахмурился.

\- Я думал, мы согласились, что я проверю зелье сегодня?

\- Эм, да, согласились… Я просто решила… перепроверить, - ее обычно бледные щеки горели ярко-красным.

\- Не думала, что я приду?

Снейп уничижительно фыркнул по пути из класса. Римус поборол порыв бросить ложку в его грязный затылок. Лили ничего не заметила, она уже подошла к их котлу и смотрела на готовое зелье.

\- Ну, у тебя, и правда, много отработок, - разумно заметила она. Северус выскользнул из класса. - Ого! Выглядит гораздо лучше, чем сегодня утром. Ты что-то делал с ним?

\- Добавил лаванды.

\- Серьезно? Это здорово. Теперь выглядит в точности, как и должно.

\- Ну… - он почесал затылок, бросив мимолетный взгляд на двери. Снейп был уже далеко, чтобы их услышать. - Да, как-то просто пришло в голову, что мы мало ее положили, знаешь.

\- Значит, работа сделана. Ты теперь обратно в общую комнату?

\- Ага.

Они пошли вместе. У Лили было хорошее настроение.

\- Мы с тобой довольно хорошо работаем вместе, правда? - она улыбнулась ему. - В любом случае, приятно поработать с кем-то, кроме Сева, с тобой гораздо легче общаться.

Римус никогда раньше не считал, что с ним легко общаться. Это было мило с ее стороны, но опять же, с любым человеком общаться легче, чем со Снейпом.

\- Что вообще между вами происходит? - спросил Римус.

\- Он мой лучший друг, - без промедления ответила Лили, как будто ей всё время приходилось оправдываться. - Мы очень давно друг друга знаем.

\- Понятно.

\- Он не такой плохой, как ты думаешь, - продолжила она, искоса глядя на Римуса. - Он может быть очень добрым. И забавным.

\- Тогда почему он ходит везде с Мальсибер и всеми этими чистокровками?

\- Ну, если мы собираемся строить предположения, основываясь на том, с кем мы _дружим…_ \- с намёком начала Лили.

\- А что не так с моими друзьями?! - в шоке воскликнул Римус. Все любили Джеймса и Сириуса. Лили закатила глаза.

\- Они же все наследники чистокровных семей, разве нет? - она махнула своими рыжими волосами. - К тому же, они такие позёры. Поттер считает себя божьим подарком, а Блэк просто… ну, он просто Блэк, знаешь? Даже _я_ об их семье знаю, а я магглорождённая. Наверное, Питер ничего так, но это просто грустно, как он ходит за ними повсюду хвостом. 

\- Я тоже везде за ними хожу.

\- Да, это уж точно, - она снова дерзко на него посмотрела.

\- Ты ошибаешься насчёт них, - сказал Римус. - В смысле… да, ты права, что они позёры, но они не просто… они гораздо больше, чем просто позёры.

\- Ну, тогда тебе просто придется принять тот факт, что Северус тоже гораздо больше, чем вы о нем думаете, ясно?

С ней было сложнее спорить, чем с Сириусом. Римус просто пожал плечами в ответ. Ему вдруг пришла мысль, что Лили может помочь им с их трагической дилеммой. В конце концов, помолвки и браки - это же всё девчачьи занятия, разве нет? По крайней мере, она может взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны.

\- Эванс? - задумчиво начал он. - Ты же довольно умная…

\- О, спасибо большое, что заметил.

\- Прости. Я хотел сказать… ты умнее меня.

\- Уже лучше.

Он улыбнулся, почесывая затылок.

\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы твоя семья выдавала тебя замуж за кого-то против твоей воли?

Она нахмурилась, будто это было совсем не то, что она ожидала услышать.

\- Типа брака по расчету? Я думала, ты из приёмной семьи?

\- Из приюта, - поправил он. - Это другое. Всё равно это не про меня, это… про кого-то другого.

\- Эм… - она выглядела так, будто ее поставили в тупик, что не очень сильно обнадеживало Римуса. - Боже… я хочу сказать, мои родители бы никогда так не поступили. Но если бы поступили… я была бы очень зла, конечно. Было бы очень обидно.

\- Обидно? - озадаченно переспросил он.

\- Ну конечно. Наши родители должны любить нас и хотеть для нас самого лучшего… а принимать вот так вот решения за тебя - это полная противоположность этому.

\- Точно, - кивнул он, хоть и не совсем это понимал. - Ну, этот человек, э… всё равно не очень ладит со своей семьёй.

\- Всё равно, - пожала плечами Лили. - Это не значит, что ему не обидно. Ты должен доверять людям, которые тебя вырастили.

\- Окей, ладно, - Римус не знал, что можно на это сказать. У него в животе было ужасное тянущее ощущение - то же самое, которое возникало, когда его вызывали прочитать что-то вслух. Но Лили ничего не заметила. Они уже почти дошли до общей комнаты.

\- Я не знаю, что бы я сделала, - вздохнула она. - Единственный вариант - это просто не послушаться их, родителей. Но от этого будет столько проблем… О ком это вообще? Давай, скажи мне!

Римус покачал головой.

\- Не могу. Прости.

Лили понимающе кивнула. Римус ей улыбнулся. Ее присутствие его очень сильно успокаивало.

\- _Флиббертигиббет,_ \- сказала Лили портрету, который открылся для них, освобождая проход.

Джеймс только недавно вернулся с тренировки по квиддичу и всё ещё был в своей красной форме. Он сидел на диване в общей комнате и кидал взрывающиеся бобы Зонко в горящий камин, где они взрывались миниатюрными фейерверками. Сириус лежал на ковре перед ним и читал книгу о проклятиях, которую он привёз из дома.

\- Как оно, Люпин? - улыбнулся Джеймс. Римус кивнул Лили и подошёл к своим друзьям. Рыжая сразу прошла к лестнице, ведущую в комнаты девочек. - Бросил нас ради Эванс, признайся? - спросил Джеймс, ухмыляясь.

\- Ради Зельеварения, - ответил Римус.

\- Ясно. Вы теперь с ней друзья?

\- Что-то вроде, - Римус пожал плечами. - Она классная. Ненавидит вас двоих.

\- Чего?! - они оба сели прямо с выражениями крайнего негодования на лицах.

\- Но нас же все любят! - воскликнул Сириус. - Мы беспредельщики, которых невозможно не любить! 

\- Она считает вас двоих позёрами.

Джеймс драматично вздохнул.

\- Да как она смеет! Нам придётся завоевать ее сердце!

\- Зачем утруждаться, - Сириус перекатился на спину, возвращаясь к своей книге. - Она подружка Нюниуса, у нее явно нет вкуса.

\- Она, правда, так сказала? - спросил Джеймс Римуса. Он кивнул.

\- Она сказала, что ты считаешь себя божьим подарком.

\- Это ещё что зна…

\- Это маггловское выражение, - объяснил Римус. - Значит, что она думает, что ты много о себе возомнил.

\- Она так думает?

\- Ну, - Римус посмотрел на него. - Это действительно так, если быть честным.

Джеймс засмеялся. Римус сел рядом с ним, набрал в кулак бобов и начал запускать их в огонь один за другим. Вскоре они с Джеймсом сделали из этого игру, пытаясь создать самый большой взрыв, под правильным углом попадая бобами в угли.

\- Забыл сказать, - сказал Джеймс, когда мешок с бобами опустел. - Сегодня получил сову от папы - он поговорил с Макгонагалл и достал разрешение, чтобы ты приехал к нам на рождество.

\- Что? Серьезно?! - Римус был поражен. Зачем бы взрослому человеку, который ни разу в жизни его не встречал, хотеть решать за него его проблемы? Он сделал мысленную заметку никогда больше не ставить под сомнение силу желаний Джеймса.

\- Да, но он сказал, что вряд ли получится забрать тебя ещё и на лето. Прости.

Римус безмолвно покачал головой. Надо бы было сказать спасибо, но он не знал, как.

\- Теперь только тебя жду, - он пнул Сириуса. - Ты разобрался со своей мамой? Просто скажи, что снова едешь к Петтигрю.

\- Даже не собираюсь, - ответил Сириуса, не отрываясь от книги. - Просто поеду к тебе и ничего не скажу.

Сириус и так практически не говорил со своими родителями, но после известия от Нарциссы он полностью игнорировал их сов. Римус не был уверен, что молчание было лучшим решением в случае Сириуса, но как недавно напомнила ему Лили, Римус практически ничего не понимал в семейных делах.

\- Маме это не понравится, - Джеймс закусил губу.

\- Тогда просто не говори ей, - Сириус перевернул страницу.

Джеймс и Римус переглянулись. Им необходимо очень скоро сделать что-нибудь с его помолвкой; мысль о том, что Сириус будет ходить в таком настроении ещё пять лет, их совсем не радовала.


	29. Второй год: Декабрьская Луна

Хогвартс Экспресс отправился со станции в Хогсмиде навстречу рождеству в субботу 16-ого декабря в этом году, что означало, что как только полнолуние останется позади, Джеймсу, Сириусу и Римусу придётся добираться до дома Поттеров каким-то другим способом.

Макгонагалл, после того как прочитала Римусу лекцию о том, как важно не рассказывать ещё большему количеству учеников о его секрете, сжалилась над мародерами и позволила им использовать дымолётный порошок в ее кабинете ‘только на этот один единственный раз’. Римус не имел ничего против ее лекции, но ужасно боялся использовать дымолётный порошок впервые в своей жизни. Другие ребята рассказывали ему всевозможные ужасные истории об этом, и к тому же, его всё равно немного подташнивало ещё несколько дней после полной луны.

Сириус получал по громовещателю каждое утро, начиная с 16-ого числа, которые требовали, чтобы он сейчас же вернулся домой, но он просто выбрасывал красные конверты в камин, где крики Вальбурги Блэк эхом разносились по дымоходу. Джемсу такое поведение явно не нравилось, но он ничего не говорил по этому поводу. В последнее время Сириус всегда был готов поругаться с полувзгляда, так что лучше было просто сидеть и не рыпаться. К сожалению, с приближением полной луны нервы Римуса тоже были на пределе. Они с Сириусом спорили по любому поводу и без, и бедному Джеймсу не единожды приходилось становиться голосом разума.

\- Просто ответь ей уже, господи боже, - прорычал Римус утром 20-ого числа, кидая в Сириуса подушку со своей кровати. Его уже третье утро подряд будил громовещатель ни свет ни заря.

\- ‘ЕСЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО МОЖЕШЬ ИЗБЕЖАТЬ СВОИХ СЕМЕЙНЫХ ОБЯЗАННОСТЕЙ ТАКИМ ТРУСЛИВЫМ СПОСОБОМ, ТО ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ!’ - вопил он как банши, разнося крики по всей гриффиндорской башне.

\- Не лезь не в свое дело, Люпин, - Сириус запустил подушку обратно в него.

\- Как мне не лезть не в свое дело, если это дело вопит в нашей гребаной спальне каждое утро?! - зарычал Римус, вскочив на ноги.

\- Мне _так_ жаль за доставленные неудобства! - ответил Сириус, его слова полные сарказма. Он выглядел не очень, будто практически не спал этой ночью, но у Римуса было слишком плохое настроение, чтобы переживать из-за этого, да и до его трансформации оставалось всего лишь несколько часов.

\- Не пробовал не вести себя как избалованный мудак хотя бы пять минут?! - огрызнулся он. - Ты, блять, такой эгоист.

\- Я не _прошу_ ее их мне отправлять! По крайней мере, мне хотя бы присылают письма, по крайней мере, хотя бы кто-то _переживает_ обо мне, в отличие…

Римус набросился на Сириуса с кулаками и начал бить его изо всех сил, ослепленный яростью.

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! - прорычал он, отправляя неплохой такой удар прямо в левую скулу Сириуса. Тот хоть и мог искусно обмениваться оскорблениями, хорошо драться никогда не умел. Он громко задохнулся от боли, попытался отпихнуть Римуса от себя и наконец дотянулся до своей волшебной палочки.

\- _Мордео!_ \- шикнул он, направляя ее Римусу в лицо. Римус тут же отпустил его и упал на кровать, прижимая руки ко лбу. Ужасное неприятное ощущение исходило волнами из того места, куда отправил проклятие Сириус.

\- Ты, сволочь! - закричал он, чувствуя, как его кожа сжимается, и лицо начинает раздуваться.

\- Ты заслужил! 

\- Сириус! - Джеймс слишком поздно слетел со своей кровати. - Ты его _проклял?!_ Ты, блять, его _проклял?!_

Сириус уже не казался таким уверенным в себе.

\- Он это начал!

\- У него даже не было палочки в руках!

Римус сполз со своей кровати и уставился в зеркало на шкафу. Он выглядел так, будто прокатился лицом по бушующему пчелами улью. Его кожа покраснела и блестела, раздуваясь с пугающей скоростью.

\- Тебе больно? - осторожно спросил Джеймс.

Римус покачал головой, хотя ему было больно - и сильно.

\- Я пойду в больничное крыло, - сказал он. - Не иди за мной, - огрызнулся он, заметив, что Джеймс потянулся за своей мантией. Выскочив из комнаты в своей пижаме, он услышал, как Джеймс пробормотал Сириусу:

\- Атаковать невооруженного человека просто, блять, низко, Блэк.

***

Мадам Помфри быстро вылечила его, использовав обратное заклинание, но ей это очень не понравилось.

\- Кто это сделал? - спросила она. - Если это был Поттер или Блэк, то я должна об этом знать! Я _говорила_ Минерве, что нельзя отпускать тебя на рождество.

\- А это-то тут причём? - обиженно спросил Римус. - Сириус же едет!

\- Но у мистера Блэка нет твоих ограничений.

\- Но мы и не собираемся уезжать до завтра, это будет сразу _после_ полнолуния, это самое безопасное…

\- Я думаю о _твоем_ здоровье, Римус! Ты очень уязвим…

\- Я **не** уязвим! - кипел Римус.

\- Ну конечно, нет, дорогой, - сказала она, не то чтобы слушая его. - А теперь посиди тут тихонько, ладно? Ты позавтракал?

Мадам Помфри заставила его просидеть в больничном крыле весь день в одной пижаме. Медсестра работала над новым зельем, которое, как она надеялась, могло помочь сгладить его трансформацию. Она разрешила ему взять несколько своих книг, так что всё было не так уж плохо, но он всё равно чувствовал себя инвалидом. Его лицо до сих пор немного покалывало после проклятия Сириуса, хотя опухоль уже давно сошла на нет. Такое проклятие было бы неплохо использовать на Снейпе, он сделал мысленную заметку спросить Сириуса, как он ему научился.

Около часа дня, сразу после обеда, его пришли навестить Джеймс и Сириус. Мадам Помфри первым делом хорошенько их отчитала.

\- Проклясть своего товарища по факультету! Проклясть своего _соседа по комнате,_ бога ради! Во времена моего обучения вас бы выпороли! И Профессор Макгонагалл сказала мне, что вы прекрасно знаете о его особых обстоятельствах! Я ожидала от вас более разумного поведения!

Джеймс прилежно сыпал извинениями, пока Сириус, который даже не вздрагивал от кошмарных оскорблений от своей матери, опустил взгляд, совершенно пристыженный взрослой ведьмой. В конце концов, школьная медсестра, казалось, осталась довольна своей лекцией и позволила им пройти к Римусу. Они встали у изножия его кровати словно мученики, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Нам очень стыдно, Римус, - начал Джеймс. Римус цокнул языком.

\- _Ты_ ничего мне не сделал.

Джеймс пнул Сириуса, который тоже поднял голову.

\- Прости меня, Римус, мне очень стыдно, - на его левой щеке красовался большой тёмный синяк, и его глаза блестели слишком ярко, что заставило Римуса задуматься, не плакал ли Сириус из-за этого. От этой мысли у него возникло какое-то странное ощущение в груди. Он покачал головой, вся злость испарилась как не бывало.

\- Я сам начал. Мне жаль, что я ударил тебя.

\- Мне жаль за громовещатель.

\- Мне жаль, что твоя мама - просто кошмар.

\- Мне жаль, что ты оборотень.

Они оба рассмеялись, и всё было прощено.

\- Теперь она тебя отпустит? - спросил Джеймс. - До полнолуния осталось всего несколько часов.

Римус покачал головой.

\- Неа, она хочет попробовать какое-то новое зелье.

\- Я не знал, что существует противоядие!

\- Не существует, - быстро сказал Римус. - Это просто… я думаю, это чтобы сделать обращение, ну… легче.

Они оба непонимающе посмотрели на него. Он неловко поёжился под их взглядами.

\- Что-то вроде обезболивающего, наверное. Маггловские лекарства не работают.

\- Так тебе больно? - спросил Сириус, наклонив голову на бок. Теперь, когда шторм закончился, он снова смотрел на Римуса как на интересную зверушку.

\- Ну да, - нахмурился Римус. Он думал, что они знали об оборотнях гораздо больше него, учитывая, что они росли в волшебном мире, поэтому он был удивлен, что они не знали о боли. Очень долгое время боль была единственным, что он знал.

К его радостному удивлению, Джеймс и Сириус решили остаться с ним в больничном крыле на весь оставшийся день. Они сыграли парочку громких партий взрывающихся карт, пока Мадам Помфри не приказала им сбавить обороты, тогда они переключились на игры в фигурки. С приближением вечера они не пошли на ужин, а решили поужинать той же больничной едой, что и он.

Для них это не было чем-то особенным - Джеймс и Сириус относились к этому, как к обычному дню; больничная постель лишь стала продолжением их спальни. А для Римуса же это было всем на свете - это было то время, которое без его друзей было бы проведено в тревожности и одиночестве. Это было самой близкой вещью к семье, что он только мог представить.

В конце концов, Макгонагалл пришла и прогнала их из больничного крыла, готовая проводить Римуса в его хижину. Он покорно пошёл за ней с мягкой улыбкой на губах и откликом смеха в ушах. Обезболивающее зелье Мадам Помфри не оказало никакого эффекта - но обращение всё равно показалось Римусу чуть более лёгким.

***

Джеймс и Сириус пришли к нему первым делом на следующее утро. Римус дремал в своей кровати с того момента, как его привели обратно в замок на рассвете. У него болело лицо, и он знал, что дело было не во вчерашнем проклятии. Мадам Помфри оставила карманное зеркало на прикроватной тумбочке стеклом вниз, но он был слишком уставшим, чтобы посмотреться в него. Его разбудил резкий вздох либо от Джеймса, либо от Сириуса. Когда он открыл глаза, они оба уже успели вернуть своим лицам радостное стоическое выражение.

\- Ты как, друг? - спросил Джеймс с несмелой улыбкой на губах, будто обращаясь к ребенку.

\- Нормально, - прохрипел Римус, подтягиваясь, чтобы сесть прямо. Должно быть, всё было плохо. Он поднял тяжёлое зеркало и повернул его к своему лицу. А.

Порез уже выглядел полу-зажившим благодаря Мадам Помфри, но всё ещё неприятно удивил Римуса. Твёрдая черная кровь засохла на ране, переходя в чувствительную красную кожу. Порез тянулся от внутреннего угла одного глаза через его переносицу до самого края противоположной щеки. Он ничего особо не помнил, но выглядело так, будто он практически разорвал свое лицо на две части.

\- Мое хорошенькое личико, - слабо выдал он, пытаясь сказать это с сарказмом, но чувствуя себя ужасно. Теперь все всё узнают. До этого времени он мог прятать свои самые кошмарные шрамы под мантией, но теперь он понимал, что это лишь дело времени перед тем, как его удача закончится.

\- Всё не так плохо, - быстро сказал Джеймс. - Я уверен, всё заживет очень быстро…

\- Как ты… - начал Сириус, но был прерван Мадам Помфри, которая подлетела к ним как грозовая туча.

\- Вы двое снова вернулись! - они резко отступили назад, будто опасаясь ее, проявляя уважение, которое они никогда не показывали перед Макгонагалл. Медсестра задвинула занавески вокруг постели Римуса прямо перед их носами. - А, ты уже посмотрел, да? - теперь она уже обращалась к Римусу гораздо более ласковым тоном. - Я знаю, что выглядит не очень, но он побледнеет, как и все остальные. Его почти не будет видно к новому году.

Римус почему-то ей совсем не поверил - даже его самые незаметные шрамы до сих были очень заметны. Она осмотрела рану и намазала ее очищающей мазью.

\- Возьми это с собой, - приказала она и протянула ему банку. - Намазывай по утрам и вечерам. Тебе всё ещё больно?

Он покачал головой. Она скептически цокнула языком.

\- Ну, пускай и так. Рана может чесаться, пока будет заживать. Может, попробуем остричь тебе ногти перед следующим полнолунием? Хотя, наверное, когти всё равно вырастут, - с негодованием вздохнула она. - Наверное, твое лицо до сих пор чесалось, даже после того, как мы убрали опухоль, отсюда и порез.

\- Да всё нормально, - отмахнулся от нее Римус. Он прекрасно помнил о своих друзьях за занавеской и хотел, чтобы она поскорее ушла. - Можно мне уже идти? Я нормально себя чувствую.

\- Разве ты не хочешь ещё немного поспать?

\- Нет, - он яростно покачал головой. - Я хочу есть. Я хочу пойти на завтрак, - он знал, что это сработает; она всегда заставляла его есть больше.

\- Ну… хорошо. Одевайся и топай.

Сириус был очень тихим за завтраком, позволяя Римусу и Джеймсу поддерживать разговор - они не особо к этому привыкли. Как только они наелись до отвала, они поднялись наверх, чтобы собрать вещи, потому что Сириус и Римус откладывали это до последнего. Джеймс, разозлённый их отсутствием дальновидности, ушёл в кабинет Макгонагалл, чтобы проверить, готово ли всё к их путешествию, оставляя их одних.

Римус собрал несколько вещей - он не подготовил другим никаких подарков, и он заставил их всех пообещать, что они тоже не станут ему ничего дарить. Это было бы несправедливо. Надзирательница заранее отправила ему небольшую посылку, и на этом в принципе и всё. Он сложил немного одежды - другие наверняка будут ходить в мантиях дома, но единственная мантия, которая была у Римуса, это его школьная форма (и он не был до конца уверен, была ли она _его,_ или он просто ее одолжил у школы), поэтому он просто взял с собой свою маггловскую одежду.

Закончив с этим, он повернулся и увидел, что Сириус стоял прямо у него за спиной и выглядел даже хуже, чем прошлым днём.

\- Что такое? - удивлённо спросил Римус.

\- Это я виноват, - ответил Сириус странным безэмоциональным голосом. - Я слышал, что сказала Помфри.

\- М?

\- Твое лицо… я проклял тебя, и потом, когда ты обернулся, ты захотел почесать его…

\- А, - Римус смущённо поднял руку к своему лицу. Сириус отвел взгляд. - Ты совсем в этом не виноват, - неловко сказал Римус. - В смысле… у меня же по всему телу шрамы. Рано или поздно они бы появились и на лице.

\- Почему ты это делаешь?

Сириус уже спрашивал его это раньше, разглядывая его старые шрамы. На этот раз Римус видел, что он действительно понял, что он спрашивает. Но у Римуса всё равно не было ответа на этот вопрос.

\- Я не знаю. Я не помню.

\- Ты вообще ничего не помнишь?

\- Ну, не совсем. Я знаю, что я всегда голодный - как будто я всю жизнь голодал. И всегда злой.

\- Из-за чего?

Римус покачал головой.

\- Просто злой.

\- Мне так жаль, Римус, - Сириус снова выглядел грустным. Римус не мог этого вынести.

\- Ой, заткнись, - полу-шутя сказал он. - Ты бы не подумал дважды, перед тем как проклясть Джеймса или Питера.

\- Да, но ты…

\- Не говори этого, - он боялся, что это могло случиться. - _Пожалуйста,_ не обращайся со мной, будто я больной, или другой, или ещё какой-то не такой. Это всего лишь одна ночь в месяц. Если я буду тебя бить, то тебе можно меня проклинать в ответ, ладно?

\- То есть ты планируешь снова меня бить?

Римус кинул в него носок.

\- Если ты не разберёшься с этими грёбаными громовещателями, то вполне возможно.

***

Путешествие с помощью дымолётного порошка было такой ерундой по сравнению с тем, что твой позвоночник менял форму каждый месяц, так что Римус даже не понял, из-за чего поднимался такой шум. Он вторым после Джеймса ступил из камина в гостиную Поттеров. Стряхнув порох со своих плеч, он быстро отошёл с засыпанного коврика, чтобы освободить место для Сириуса, и наблюдал, как Джеймса утянули в крепкое объятие оба его родителя.

Мистер и миссис Поттер были гораздо старше, чем представлял себе Римус, у них обоих были добрые, счастливые лица, которые были очень похожи чертами на лицо их сына. Волосы мистера Поттера были белыми как снег, но торчали в разные стороны точно так же, как у Джеймса. У миссис Поттер была его победная улыбка и тёплые карие глаза. Они оба обняли Сириуса тоже, пока Римус вжался в стену, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Наконец миссис Поттер повернулась со своей солнечной улыбкой к нему. К счастью, она не попыталась обнять и его, наверняка чувствуя его дискомфорт. Она просто ласково ему кивнула.

\- Здравствуй, Римус. Мы так много о тебе слышали. Я так рада, что ты проведешь рождество с нами!

Римус смущённо улыбнулся в ответ, но не мог вымолвить ни слова. Это не имело значения; Джеймс и Сириус болтали с мистером Поттером со скоростью света, который сам выглядел как школьник, его глаза блестели озорством и весельем.

Гостиная - Римус решил, что это гостиная, потому что в ней было три дивана - была самой большой комнатой, в которой он когда-либо был. В ней были высокие широкие окна, которые пускали внутрь мягкий зимний солнечный свет, который разливался по отполированному деревянному полу. Гигантская рождественская ёлка стояла в одном углу, сверкая серебряной пылью, окружённая горой ярко-упакованных подарков.

Бумажные гирлянды и сверкающий дождик свисали с потолка и стен, и даже волшебные портреты украсили свои рамы сверкающими лампочками. Пока их вели через дом (‘Да бога ради, Флимонт, дай мальчикам положить свои вещи, перед тем как ты начнешь планировать то, что бы ты там ни планировал’), он увидел, что все комнаты, даже коридоры, были украшены гирляндами, мишурой и сотнями и сотнями праздничных открыток. Поттеры, должно быть, были действительно очень известными волшебниками. Они определенно точно были богатыми - широкая лестница из красного дерева уходила вверх на три пролёта. 

Комната Джеймса была достаточно большой для них троих - больше, чем их спальня в Хогвартсе, с огромной кроватью с четырьмя балками, но Римус с удивлением узнал, что у них было ещё четыре таких же огромных спальни, в которых никто не жил. Сириус уже занял ту, что была рядом с комнатой Джеймса, так что Римус положил свои вещи в третьей комнате и задумался, каково будет спать одному впервые в своей жизни.

\- Ну, что, готовы, парни? - громким голосом позвал мистер Поттер с первого этажа. - Снег идёт уже целый день, и у меня уже санки стоят наготове!


	30. Второй год: Рождество с Поттерами

Римус думал, что ничего не могло быть лучше рождества в Хогвартсе, которое было просто (в буквальном смысле) волшебным. Однако рождество с Поттерами стало для него абсолютно новым опытом, который становился всё лучше и лучше.

Сначала они пошли кататься на санках со снежных холмов на заднем дворе - хотя, когда речь шла о более, чем пятиста акрах, это пространство трудно было назвать задним двором. Питер, который жил чуть дальше в главной деревне, присоединился к ним, как только услышал о их прибытии, и они провели крайне шумный и неистовый день, скатываясь с крутых снежных склонов и играя в шпионские войнушки с амуницией из снежков. Даже мистер Поттер присоединился к ним; он был очень энергичным для своего возраста, и у него было весомое превосходство за счет того, что он мог использовать магию.

Миссис Поттер позвала их на обед и заставила их всех переодеться из своей промокшей ледяной одежды. Они уселись у камина, тёплые и сухие, и принялись есть горячие кексы, намазанные толстым слоем масла. После перекуса они хотели выйти снова, но мистер Поттер решил прилечь отдохнуть, и миссис Поттер не хотела отпускать их одних на улицу так близко к темноте. Поэтому вместо игр в снежки они помогли ей украсить огромный рождественский пирог белым королевским кремом и крошечными волшебными фигурками, а затем принялись упаковывать подарки для их соседей и домашних эльфов.

\- Мы никогда ничего не дарили нашим домашним эльфам, - между делом заметил Сириус, запутавшись пальцами в каком-то магическом скотче. - Хочу отметить, что Кричер тот ещё ворчун; сомневаюсь, что он был бы рад подаркам.

\- Я думаю, они принимают подарки в том случае, если это что-то съедобное, - с улыбкой ответила миссис Поттер. - Конечно, никакой одежды, это бы их только расстроило.

\- Расскажи маме, что вы делаете с домашними эльфами, Сириус, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, склеивая руки своего друга ещё больше. Сириус легко засмеялся.

\- Весим их головы на стены, - сказал он. - Когда они умирают. Ну, по крайней мере, я _думаю,_ что они ждут, пока они умрут… Кричер единственный домашний эльф, которого я помню.

\- Боже мой… - ужаснулась миссис Поттер. - Я думала, эта традиция уже давно отжила своё.

\- Только не в семье Блэк, - вздохнул Сириус. Римус видел, что он снова думал о помолвке.

\- У тебя так здорово получается, Римус, - обратила внимание миссис Поттер на книгу, которую Римус оборачивал для миссис Петтигрю. - В отличие от _некоторых_ непослушных мальчиков в этой комнате… - она строго посмотрела на своего сына и его лучшего друга, которые уже пытались приклеить свои руки к столу.

Римус вежливо ей улыбнулся, чувствуя, как свежий порез стягивает при этом его кожу. Он до сих пор не сказал родителям Джеймса ни слова, ни маме, ни папе. Ему всегда говорили быть на виду, но без единого звука вокруг старших людей - и он никогда раньше не был в гостях у друга. Сириус, в отличие от него, был полностью расслаблен, и Римус никогда не видел его счастливей. Он души не чаял в миссис Поттер, будто она была его собственной мамой - ну, конечно, если бы ему _нравилась_ его собственная мама.

Римус зевнул немного шире, чем намеревался, пытаясь прикрыться рукой и пристыженно склонив голову. После полнолуния он спал всего несколько часов этим утром, и целый день, наполненный снежными войнами, оставил его совсем без сил.

\- Тебе пора спать, дорогой, - сказала миссис Поттер, не обращая внимания на тот факт, что сейчас было всего лишь три часа дня. Римусу стало интересно, рассказал ли Джеймс своим родителям о нем - они наверняка знают, Макгонагалл бы не отпустила его к ним в противном случае.

\- Нет, ты же нормально себя чувствуешь, да, Люпин? - начал уговаривать его Сириус. - Питер скоро вернётся, мы снова можем пойти на улицу.

Римус моргнул на него и повернулся к Джеймсу за помощью.

\- Оставь его в покое, Сириус, - упрекнула его миссис Поттер. - Бедный мальчик практически валится с ног. Давай, дорогой, иди спать.

Римус благодарно встал из-за кухонного стола и отправился в кровать. Пока он переодевался в одежду для сна, он не смог удержаться и бросил на себя ещё один взгляд в зеркало, теперь, когда он был полностью один. Возможно, это было из-за целого дня на холоде, но его шрам выглядел ещё хуже, чем этим утром, ещё ярче проявлялся на его бледной коже. Неужели теперь его лицо всегда будет его пугать? Неужели он всегда будет вздрагивать при виде своего отражения в зеркале? Будут ли другие люди его бояться?

В его дверь легко постучали, когда Римус собирался наложить мазь, которую ему дала Мадам Помфри. Это был Сириус. Римус узнал его запах ещё до того, как тот постучался.

\- Всё нормально? - тихо спросил Сириус, проскальзывая в комнату. Он держал оловянный стакан в руке. - Мама Джеймса передала тебе это. Я думаю, это лекарственный отвар.

\- О, спасибо, - Римус устало кивнул. Сириус поставил стакан на прикроватный столик.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Просто устал.

\- Мы не были… ну, слишком навязчивыми или типа того?

\- Нет! - очень твёрдо сказал Римус, наверняка прозвучав злее, чем ему бы хотелось. - Вы двое тут ни при чем. Просто я не спал всю ночь, воя на гребаную луну и пытаясь содрать свое собственное лицо. Я устал.

Римусу пришлось присесть, его тело покинуло много энергии от этой вспышки, и у него закружилась голова.

\- Прости, - ещё тише сказал Сириус. За этот день он уже второй раз извинялся, и Римус начал ненавидеть это слово. - Я оставлю тебя, - он закрыл за собой дверь.

Римус не мог заставить себя переживать из-за того, не обидел ли он Сириуса. Он намазал на лицо немного мази и понюхал стакан, который отправила миссис Поттер. Он узнал этот отвар, он уже пил его в Хогвартсе. От него он мгновенно уснёт. Он забрался в кровать, осушил его одним глотком и закрыл глаза. 

***

Оставшиеся дни до рождества пролетели очень быстро, и у Римуса впервые в жизни появилась возможность узнать, что такое настоящая семейная жизнь. Мистер и миссис Поттер, должно быть, были идеальными родителями - они были добрыми и надёжными, полные улыбок и смеха. Римус не знал, что существуют такие взрослые. Он не знал, что люди могут взрослеть вот так. Теперь ему стало понятно как никогда, почему Джеймс был таким - переполненным любовью и слепой уверенностью в себе, прямо как Римус был переполнен яростью. И стало очевидно, почему Сириуса так сильно тянуло к этой семье. В нем была неутолимая жажда любви, а у Поттеров был нескончаемый запас.

Четверо парней избе’гали все близлежащие снежные поля, укутанные в свои тёплые гриффиндорские шарфы, перчатки и шапки. По вечерам они играли в карточные игры, помогали миссис Поттер готовить ужин и слушали истории мистера Поттера про призраков у камина. Они делали пирожки с мясом и бумажные гирлянды, они строили снежных волшебников и снежные крепости, и они так крепко спали в своих кроватях по ночам, что никакой громовещатель не смог бы их разбудить.

К сожалению, долго это не продлилось. Хоть семья Блэк и перестала слать громовещатели, они не забыли про своего блудного сына и предприняли другие меры в канун рождества, что понесло сокрушительные последствия для мародеров.

Они сидели на ковре у камина и пили тёплое сливочное пиво. Джеймс и Сириус очень громко играли в каменные фигурки, а мистер Поттер учил Римуса играть в шахматы. Он пришел в ужас, когда узнал, что Римус не знал правил этой игры, а Римус удивился, когда обнаружил, что ему очень даже нравится это занятие. Вся комната казалось тёплой и безопасной, тяжелые занавески закрывали холодную и тёмную улицу, гирлянды мягко сияли на ёлке, и костёр потрескивал рядом с ними. Часы только отбили девять, и миссис Поттер собиралась отправить их по кроватям, когда за окном раздался громкий хлопок.

Мистер и миссис Поттер обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и Римус навострил уши словно собака. Запах истраченной магии заполнил воздух как запах сгоревшего тоста. Это был запах чего-то тёмного и сомнительного. За этим последовал уверенный громкий стук в дверь.

\- Мы же никого не ждали, разве нет, Эффи? - мистер Поттер слегка нахмурился своей жене. Она покачала головой, и они оба прислушались.

Домашний эльф Поттеров, Галли, побежала к входной двери. Из холла послышался надменный голос, и Галли быстро прибежала обратно.

\- О, мистер Поттер, мистер Поттер, она пришла за молодым господином Блэком, она говорит мне, что она его мать! Я сказала ей подождать вас там, - эльф нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, очевидно озадаченная таким поворотом событий.

Сириус и Джеймс обменялись взглядами. Лицо Сириуса побелело - он выглядел так, будто его могло стошнить.

\- Она не могла… - прошептал он.

Мистер Поттер уже встал и вышел за дверь. Теперь из холла раздавались голоса на повышенных тонах - Римус узнал острый голос миссис Блэк из ее ужасных писем.

\- Сириус, - ласково позвала миссис Поттер, - твои родители разрешили тебе приехать к нам на каникулы, дорогой? - он опустил взгляд в пол. Она цокнула языком. - О, милый, - очень грустно закончила она.

\- Не дай ему уехать, мам! - Джеймс вскочил на ноги. - Он ненавидит их!

\- Они его родители, Джеймс.

\- Сириус! - позвал из холла мистер Поттер.

Сириус поднялся на ноги, Джеймс пошёл за ним. Римус не хотел идти, он хотел остаться у камина, где всего несколько минут назад они были так счастливы. Но миссис Поттер тоже встала, и это был один из тех случаев, когда мародеры должны были представить объединенный фронт, неважно, насколько страшной была мать Сириуса.

Они все вышли в холл. Римус уже видел однажды миссис Блэк, в самый первый раз, когда он садился на Хогвартс Экспресс. Тогда он просто подумал, что она выглядела очень строго, и что она была похожа на Сириуса. Теперь она выглядела так же строго - ее волосы были зачёсаны назад и убраны в тугой пучок, который выглядел как змея на ее макушке, зафиксированный изумрудной заколкой. Ее глаза были тёмными, не синими, как глаза Сириуса, но у нее были эти скулы семьи Блэк и такой же надменный взгляд. Она была ниже мистера Поттера, но всё равно смотрела на него так, будто он был лишь грязью под ее сапогом. Ее взгляд заострился, когда она увидела Джеймса и Римуса.

\- Сириус, - холодно сказала она, переведя взгляд на своего старшего сына. - Ты пойдешь со мной сейчас же. Кричер! - она щёлкнула пальцами, и старый, морщинистый эльф мгновенно появился у нее за спиной. - Иди наверх и принеси вещи господина Блэка, - домашний эльф низко поклонился, поцеловал серебряный острый носок сапога миссис Блэк и поспешил наверх.

\- Добрый вечер, Вальбурга, - вежливо поздоровалась миссис Поттер, будто бы не чувствовала повисшего в воздухе напряжения. - Не желаешь чего-нибудь выпить? У нас вот-вот будут готовы мясные пирожки, скажите, мальчики?

Миссис Блэк не обратила на нее никакого внимания и посмотрела прямо на Сириуса.

\- Надевай свою мантию. Мы уходим сейчас же.

\- Но мама, я…

\- Даже не смей со мной разговаривать, - шикнула она, сверкая глазами.

Римус хотел убежать; она была в сотню раз хуже Надзирательницы. Она была хуже Беллатрикс, и Снейпа, и каждого ужасного человека, которого он когда-либо встречал. От одной мысли, что Сириус уйдёт вместе с ней, у него сжимался желудок. Мистер и миссис Поттер, похоже, боролись с той же проблемой.

\- Вальбурга, почему не разрешить ему остаться? - попыталась миссис Поттер. - Я знаю, что он ослушался, но ничего плохого не случилось. Он пообедает завтра с нами, и мы отправим его домой перед ужином. Они все так хорошо проводили здесь время!

Миссис Блэк выдала краткий уничижительный смешок, будто радость ее сына интересовала ее меньше всего. Она бросила взгляд на Джеймса, на копну его непослушных волос, затем на Римуса, и уставилась прямо на его новый шрам. Римус в ужасе опустил взгляд. Она узнает. Она сразу же всё узнает.

Кричер поспешно спустился с лестницы, за ним спешила очень возмущённая Галли. Чемодан Сириуса парил за их спинами, по всей видимости, собранный и готовый к отправке. Вальбурга развернулась.

\- Пойдём, Сириус.

\- Нет, - тихо, но очень твёрдо сказал тот. Римус хотел сказать ему _заткнуться,_ разве он не видел, в каком уже дерьме он увяз?! Но Сириус лишь сжимал кулаки, глядя на свою мать. - Я хочу остаться здесь, с Поттерами. Ты не можешь заставить меня…

\- _СИЛЕНСИО!_ \- Вальбурга развернулась и перевела свою палочку на Сириуса. Тот мгновенно перестал говорить - хотя не по своей воле. Он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, но не вымолвил ни звука. Она украла его голос.

\- Вальбурга, серьёзно?! - ужаснулся мистер Поттер, пока миссис Поттер вскрикнула и встала на колени рядом с Сириусом, обняв его в защитном жесте. - Он же всего лишь ребенок!

\- Он мой сын, - снизошла до ответа Вальбурга, холодно глядя на мистера Поттера. - И он наследник лучшего дома в Британии. Он выучит свое место. Идём, Сириус.

Сириус выглядел абсолютно обезоруженным, его губы сжались в тонкую полоску смирения. Он обнял миссис Поттер в ответ и затем пошёл вслед за матерью. Он быстро помахал Джеймсу и Римусу, прежде чем выйти за двери.

Они вчетвером стояли в полнейшей тишине, когда входная дверь с хлопком закрылась. Римус подумал, было ли Джеймсу так же стыдно, как и ему - разве они не должны были заступиться как-нибудь за своего друга? Что теперь с ним случится? Мистер Поттер был разъярён.

\- Использует обезмолвливающие чары на своем собственном сыне! На несовершеннолетнем волшебнике! Это просто отвратительно!

\- Она и не такое делает, - тихо сказал Джеймс. Римус согласно кивнул, чувствуя себя так, будто кто-то отобрал и у него способность говорить. 

\- Нам придётся сделать наш дом ненаносимым на карту, Флимонт, - вдруг сказала миссис Поттер. - Сделаем так, чтобы нас невозможно было найти - ты говорил, что ты подумывал об этом после последних выборов. Я больше никогда не хочу видеть эту ужасную женщину в своем доме.

Мистер Поттер угрюмо кивнул.

\- Я займусь этим в новом году. Аластор Грюм у меня в долгу.

\- Пора спать, мальчики, - сказала миссис Поттер дрожащим голосом. - Постарайтесь не сильно переживать из-за этого, - она крепко обняла Джеймса и поцеловала его в обе щеки. Римус попытался увернуться от нее, но она схватила и его, утягивая его в крепкое объятие. Она пахла апельсинами и гвоздикой.

***

\- Псс. Римус.

Римус только закончил чистить зубы и шёл по коридору в свою спальню, когда Джеймс высунул голову и позвал его в свою комнату. Они оба уселись на его кровати. Джеймс достал записку из кармана своей пижамы.

\- Это отправил Регулус.

\- Что там написано? - быстро спросил Римус, прежде чем Джеймс успел передать ему прочитать записку.

\- Оу, эм, здесь написано ‘Сириус дома, не пытайтесь с ним связаться’.

\- И всё?

\- И всё, - угрюмо кивнул Джеймс.

\- Как мило со стороны Регулуса, - заметил Римус, глядя на записку, которая очевидно была написана в спешке. - Думал, они ненавидят друг друга.

\- Да, но они ведь до сих пор братья? - ответил Джеймс, пожимая плечами. - Семейные узы и всё такое.

\- Думаешь, он будет в порядке?

\- Я не знаю, - Джеймс закусил нижнюю губу. - Я так и не отдал ему его подарок. Он говорил, что он никогда не получает ничего рождественского от своей семьи, только фамильные реликвии и всё такое.

\- Я наехал на него пару дней назад, - печально вздохнул Римус. - Насчёт моей… ну, знаешь, маленькой пушистой проблемы.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- Не переживай из-за этого. Вы двое постоянно наезжаете друг на друга из-за _всего на свете._ Вы просто без этого не можете.

\- О. Ты так думаешь? - Римус был немного обижен таким замечанием - уж на Питера Сириус уж точно гораздо чаще огрызался. Джеймс ухмыльнулся.

\- Говорю тебе, не переживай из-за этого. Блэк любит поспорить.

Рождественское утро было сдержанным и подавленным, хотя Поттеры пытались создать праздничную атмосферу, хотя бы для Римуса. Ему было очень стыдно, когда он обнаружил набитый носок у подножья своей кровати с утра, и решил исправить ситуацию в следующем году во что бы то ни стало.

Среди своих подарков Римус нашёл привычные носки и нижнее белье от Надзирательницы, плюс коробку песочного печенья. Также там были шоколадные лягушки от Питера и большая книга по продвинутым чарам от Сириуса. Джеймс тоже купил ему книгу - _Волшебная Картография: Гид для Магического Создания Карт._ Мистер и миссис Поттер, однако, превзошли все возможные ожидания. Под ёлкой он нашел ещё больше сладостей, материалов для розыгрышей, красивый набор перьев - который он попытался вернуть (‘мы купили такие же Джеймсу и Сириусу, дорогой, не придумывай’) и новую пижаму.

Около полудня начали прибывать родственники семьи Поттер, а также семья Петтигрю, которые привели с собой старшую сестру Питера, Филомену, и ее парня-маггла, с которым она познакомилась в университете. Римуса представляли всем как друга Джеймса и в общем и целом не обращали на него внимания. Правда, один крошечный древний волшебник, который уже раскраснелся и повеселел от всех напитков, разливаемых Галли, не оставил его без внимания:

\- Люпин, говоришь? Не сын _Лайелла_ Люпина, случайно?

Римус открыл рот, не в силах что-нибудь ответить. Он только раз или два слышал имя своего отца вслух.

\- Эм… да, - наконец выдал он, сильно покраснев.

\- А он здесь?! - улыбнулся волшебник, оглядываясь вокруг. - Замечательный малый, я его уже кучу лет не видел!

\- Э… он умер, - ответил Римус, виновато пожимая плечами.

\- Какая жалость! - воскликнул волшебник, проливая немного своего напитка на пол. - Такой дуэлянт! Научил меня всему, что я знаю, о боггартах! Хотя его нрав не раз впутывал его во всякие передряги… а я говорил ему не водиться с этим Сивым… чёртовы оборотни, надо выкосить весь их род!

Римус моргнул. Джеймс с любопытством на него посмотрел. К счастью, вмешался мистер Поттер:

\- Дариус? Возьми себе ещё выпить, старина, оставь молодежь в покое, а?

Римус тяжело сглотнул и вернулся к турниру в фигурки, будто бы ничего и не случилось.


	31. Второй год: Сириус Возвращается

Суббота, 6-ое января, 1973 год.

Питер, Джеймс и Римус вовремя прибыли на станцию Кингс Кросс в субботу, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс перед началом нового семестра. Они всё время оглядывались вокруг в поисках своего четвёртого, но Сириуса нигде не было - так же, как и Регулуса. Когда поезд двинулся с места, Джеймс отправился на поиски кого-нибудь, у кого можно было хоть что-то узнать. Вернулся он, закрывая руками нос, где начинала расти огромная бородавка.

\- Нарцисса сказала, что это не мое дело, - объяснил он, тяжело опускаясь на диван.

\- Может, они используют дымолётный порошок, - предположил Питер. - Может, его мама не хотела, чтобы он ехал в поезде вместе с нами.

\- Может, - Джеймс уставился в окно, потирая свой нос. Римус ещё никогда не видел его таким несчастным. Джеймс скучал по Сириусу больше всех остальных и так сильно ждал встречи с ним в Лондоне. Римус и Питер изо всех сил старались поднять ему настроение, но Джеймс словно потерял свою правую руку.

На прощание мистер и миссис Поттер пообещали Римусу постараться договориться, чтобы он мог остаться с ними ещё и на лето, и он искренне их поблагодарил. Хотя вряд ли это было возможно, поэтому он не особо на это рассчитывал. Вместо этого он просто пытался быть благодарным за то, что он снова возвращался в Хогвартс ещё на несколько месяцев со своими друзьями. Ну, по крайней мере, с большинством из них.

Сириус не объявился ни на ужине тем вечером, ни в спальне, когда они уже собирались ложиться спать. Джеймс с Римусом притащили от Поттеров его рождественские подарки и свалили их все на его подушку, всё ещё упакованные в яркую блестящую бумагу и ленточки. Три упаковки были от Андромеды, и Римус знал, что это были альбомы. Сириус просил всё и что угодно от Дэвида Боуи.

Воскресенье, 7-ое января, 1973 год.

Воскресным утром кровать Сириуса всё ещё была пустой, и три мародера пытались отвлечься домашней работой. Римус уже покончил со своей и воспользовался возможностью приступить к своим рождественским книгам, раз теперь он снова мог накладывать на себя чары для чтения. Джеймс сначала долго мерял комнату шагами, затем отправился к Макгонагалл, чтобы спросить, где Сириус (она не знала), и даже попытался подойти к Нарциссе ещё раз (она снова его прокляла). В конце концов, он решил выйти на поле для квиддича, чтобы немного полетать.

Питер пошёл с ним и прихватил с собой коробку печенья, чтобы было чем заняться, пока он наблюдал за другом. Римус остался в тепле замка, читая книгу или, по крайней мере, притворяясь ее читать. Теперь, когда он наконец остался один, он начал думать о том, что друг мистера Поттера, Дариус, сказал о его отце. Он переворачивал новую информацию в своей голове словно монету. Его отец был хорошим дуэлянтом - это он уже слышал. Лайелл Люпин, по всей видимости, тоже обладал скверным нравом - это было новой информацией для Римуса, и довольно странной, учитывая, что так долго он совсем ничего не знал о своем отце. Впервые в жизни Римус задумался, что его приступы гнева могли быть не связаны с его пушистой проблемой. И кто такой Сивый? От одного этого имени ему становилось жарко и некомфортно. Он очень сильно жалел, что Джеймс и Питер стояли там рядом с ним и слышали всё до последнего.

Римус сидел у окна в башне Гриффиндора, книга лежала у него на коленях, но он забыл про нее, вместо этого просто глядя в одну точку и пытаясь собрать пазл, для которого у него не хватало многих кусочков. Время от времени он выглядывал в окно, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса, который вёл себя даже безрассуднее обычного.

\- Какого чёрта он вытворяет?! - раздался голос из-за плеча Римуса. Это была Лили Эванс. Она потягивала чай из своей кружки и не отрывала глаз от Джеймса на метле.

\- Выпускает пар, чтобы не нервничать, - пожал плечами Римус, не поворачиваясь к ней. Свет из окна резко бы осветил его лицо, а его шрам - пусть уже и не ярко-красный - до сих пор бросался в глаза первым делом.

\- Джеймс Поттер - нервничает?! - усмехнулась Лили. - Я и представить не могла, что он способен на такие сложные чувства.

\- Эй, - возразил Римус, всё ещё глядя в окно. - У него было не самое лучшее рождество, ясно?

\- Ладно-ладно, прости. Я знаю, что вы друзья, - она всегда говорила это после того, как оскорбляла кого-нибудь из мародеров. - Как прошло твое рождество?

\- Отлично, спасибо. Твое?

\- Великолепно, - он слышал улыбку в ее голосе. - Мама с папой наконец-то разрешили мне завести сову.

\- О, круто.

\- А что насчёт тебя?

\- Мне подарили несколько книжек.

\- Те люди… эм, те люди, с которыми ты живешь?

Он наконец посмотрел на нее, ещё больше разозлившись. Почему она просто не могла оставить его в покое?

\- Нет, мои друзья.

\- О… конечно, да, - Лили пристыженно отвела взгляд куда-то за левое плечо Римуса. Он тяжело вздохнул. Всё равно все увидят его шрам. Лили хотя бы была достаточно тактичной, чтобы не задавать грубых вопросов.

В итоге Римус просто пошёл наверх, задвинул занавески вокруг своей кровати и открыл свою _Волшебную Картографию._ Остальные тоже вскоре вернулись в спальню, тихо переговариваясь, думая, что он уже спит. Тренировка нисколько не успокоила Джеймса, Римус слышал его быстрое сердцебиение и чувствовал густой запах тревоги.

Наверное, прошёл где-то час после отбоя, когда дверь наконец скрипнула.

Сириус вернулся - его знакомые шаги нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Римуса затопила волна облегчения, и узел в его животе, который он даже не замечал до этого, наконец начал ослабляться. Джеймс и Питер уже спали, пока Сириус пытался двигаться тихо. Он быстро прошёл к своей кровати и задвинул занавески. Римус лежал и не двигался, слушая, как Сириус тоже лежит и не двигается. Его дыхание было каким-то другим. В конце концов, любопытство одержало над ним верх, и он выбрался из кровати.

Не желая быть грубым, он подошёл так близко к занавескам Сириуса, насколько мог, и прошептал:

\- Сириус?

\- Джеймс? - с готовностью ответил тот.

\- Римус.

\- О… - за этим последовало несколько секунд неловкой тишины. - ...я хочу спать, Люпин. Поговорим завтра, ладно?

\- Ладно, - Римус вернулся в свою кровать и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя ничуть не менее взволнованным.

***

Понедельник, 8-ое января, 1973 год.

Следующим утром Сириус ушёл ещё до того, как они проснулись. Свои подарки, до сих пор не открытые, он спихнул в подножье кровати. Его чемодан был уже доставлен, и его метла снова лежала на его полке. Джеймс занял для него место на завтраке, но тот так и не пришёл, и они не увидели его до самого начала первого урока.

\- Он не пропустит Макгонагалл, - уверенно сказал Джеймс, пока они шли в класс. - Ему нравится Трансфигурация.

Однако, когда они вошли в класс, они все шокировано остановились. На месте Сириуса сидел другой парень. Он был меньше, его плечи были согнуты, его лицо было острым и бледным, с большими синими глазами. Его волосы были практически налысо сбриты, почти так же, как Надзирательница брила голову Римуса каждое лето. Хотя они выглядели темнее, чем его.

\- Кто это?! - слишком громко прошептал Питер. Парень повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них.

\- Сириус! - ужаснулся Джеймс.

Сириус слегка покраснел и отвернулся обратно, будто даже не увидел их. Джеймс сел на свое обычное место рядом с ним.

\- Что случилось? Где ты был? Что она с тобой _сделала?!_

Сириус покачал головой.

\- Позже, - пробормотал он.

Класс уже был полон, и теперь все перешептывались у них за спинами. Римус их не винил - он тоже не мог перестать пялиться. Дело было не только в отсутствии волос - хотя уже это было крайне удручающе; Сириус просто не был _Сириусом_ без своих волос - под его глазами также залегли тёмные тени, и на его губах больше не было ни следа улыбки.

\- Хорошо, садитесь по местам, пожалуйста! - Макгонагалл вошла в класс. Она бросила взгляд на Сириуса. Ее глаза чуть расширились на долю секунды, когда она узнала его, но она ничего не сказала, только обратилась к классу: - Ваши годовые экзамены начнутся через три месяца, давайте проверим, кто уделял внимание на моих уроках…

Макгонагалл ни разу не спросила Сириуса во время занятия, хотя обычно именно так она заставляла его слушать. Других мародеров она также не трогала, и они весь урок только и делали, что бросали беспокойные взгляды на своего друга. Когда Трансфигурация закончилась, они собрали свои вещи и поспешили за Сириусом в коридор.

\- Что случилось?! - спросил Джеймс, пытаясь поспевать за быстрой походкой Сириуса.

\- Я же сказал - позже, - ответил тот. - Подожди перерыва, ладно?

\- Но ты… что она…?

\- Я в порядке.

Следующий урок, История Магии, стал настоящей агонией. Джеймс из кожи вон лез и даже начал передавать Сириусу записки - но тот лишь игнорировал их. Он неподвижно сидел, спина прямая, взгляд не отрывался от доски. Впервые за два года Римус увидел, как тот читает учебник на уроке. Что-то было серьёзно не в порядке.

Они выбежали с истории как можно быстрее - Джеймс схватил Сириуса за руку и практически вытащил его из класса до ближайшего внутреннего дворика, где им пришлось прогнать группу девчонок-первогодок, которые пытались стоять на руках, опираясь на стену, заправив юбки в длинные чулки. На улице было очень морозно, и хотя снег ещё не шёл, небо было белоснежным, и шторм был уже на подходе. Как только горизонт был чист, Джеймс уставился на Сириуса полными эмоций глазами и глубоко нахмурился.

\- Что _случилось?!_

Сириус тяжело вздохнул.

\- А на что похоже? - он указал рукой на свою голову. У Римуса было странное чувство, что им было абсолютно плевать, были Питер с Римусом с ними или не были - это было только между ими двумя, как с их ночными переговорами.

\- Это твоя мама сделала?

\- Ну не сам же я это сделал, как думаешь?! - со злостью огрызнулся Сириус. Джеймс никак не отреагировал, просто продолжил смотреть на своего друга. Так вот в чём был его секрет, вдруг осознал Римус, он всегда был терпеливым и никогда не принимал ничего на свой счёт. А как ещё можно дружить с таким человеком, как Сириус Блэк? В это время Сириус порылся в своей сумке и достал свою красную гриффиндорскую шапку, которую до этого ни разу не носил. Он напялил ее на свою бритую голову. - Чертовски холодно, - пробормотал он. - Не знаю, как ты справляешься, Люпин.

Римус пожал плечами и улыбнулся, довольный, что его заметили. Сириус тяжело опёрся на стену и опустил взгляд в пол.

\- Они разрешили мне вернуться, - тихо сказал он. - Они едва это сделали… один неверный шаг, и они пообещали отправить меня в Дурмстранг. 

Джеймс и Питер резко втянули воздух, и Римус сделал мысленную заметку спросить об этом позже. Сириус продолжил:

\- Они не вернули мне голос до рождественского ужина. Пришлось играть роль прилежного мальчика; там были все, все из священных двадцати восьми - ну, кроме Уизли, конечно. Люциус Малфой теперь просто ненавидит меня, хотя ему пришлось быть очень любезным со мной и Регом - скользкий гад. Мне удалось носить мой гриффиндорский галстук, пока мама не заметила и не испарила его. После этого я… я, эм… в общем, я запустил несколько грязевых бомб за десертом…

Питер, Римус и Джеймс одновременно скривились.

\- Поэтому… волосы…? - осторожно спросил Джеймс. Сириус поднял взгляд.

\- Она сказала, что раз обычные меры наказания не оказывают на меня никакого влияния, то она попробует что-то другое… я пытался попросить Помфри отрастить их назад, но эта старая сучка лишь сказала, что она не парикмахер. Решила, что я сам случайно это сделал или типа того.

\- Ты же можешь рассказать ей… - начал Римус, чувствуя желание защитить медсестру. Сириус покачал головой.

\- Оно того не стоит.

\- А Регулус? - вдруг спросил Джеймс. - Он тоже вернулся? Он отправил нам записку, чтобы сказать, что ты дома, но мы больше ничего не знали.

Сириус кивнул.

\- Да, он вернулся. Сохранил _свои_ волосы, конечно же. Отец достал нам портключ в Хогсмид. Он всё ещё… ну, немного придурок, но… он тоже не выбирал свою семью. Он просто играет в их игру лучше, чем я, - он посмотрел сквозь них всех широкими и отчаянными глазами. У Римуса ужасно заболело что-то в груди. - Я просто жалею, что… - начал Сириус. Но не закончил. Прозвенел звонок, и им пришлось вернуться на уроки.


	32. Второй год: Гриффиндор vs. Слизерин

Уже к концу первого дня все в школе знали о новом трагическом образе Сириуса. Джеймс и Питер теперь ходили по обе стороны от него в коридорах словно телохранители, бросая предупреждающие взгляды каждому, кто осмеливался усмехнуться или прошептать что-то, проходя мимо.

\- Всё не так плохо выглядит, - успокаивал Сириуса Джеймс, глядя, как тот смотрит на себя в зеркало. Они прятались в пустом туалете для девочек на втором этаже во время обеда, чтобы избежать косых взглядов.

Джеймс врёт, подумал про себя Римус, и Сириус наверняка это знает. Всё выглядело _очень_ плохо - он казался гораздо меньше. Без тёмных волос, обрамляющих лицо Сириуса, его глаза казались просто огромными, из-за чего он выглядел очень юным и нервным. Его высокие скулы и острые брови выделялись сильнее, чем когда-либо, придавая его лицу какой-то жёсткий, измождённый облик. Неудивительно, что все на него пялились - вообще, теперь практически никто даже не обращал внимания на новый шрам Римуса. Но всё равно, угрюмо думал Римус - волосы хотя бы отрастут обратно.

Сириус почесал голову, всё ещё глядя на своё отражение. Питер нервно засмеялся.

\- Ты выглядишь как Люпин.

Джеймс кивнул, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Да, вы немного похожи.

Сириус посмотрел на Римуса, и впервые с кануна рождества Римус увидел его улыбку. 

Эта улыбка Сириуса Блэка - ничто на свете не могло ее изменить.

\- О, да, мне кажется, похожи, - сказал Сириус, всё ещё почёсывая затылок. Он протянул руку и притянул Римуса к себе, и теперь они стояли плечом к плечу, глядя на своё совместное отражение. - Мы могли бы быть братьями.

Римус тоже засмеялся, не удержавшись.

Настоящий брат Сириуса ждал их около общей комнаты Гриффиндора позже этим вечером. Он сидел у стены, прижав колени к груди и глядя в одну точку. Его волосы до сих пор были такими длинными, что касались плеч. Его друг, Барти Крауч, прислонился к противоположной стене со скучающим выражением лица. Он соорудил бумажный самолётик и запускал его туда-сюда по коридору с помощью своей палочки. Крауч и Регулус были так же не разлей вода, как и Джеймс с Сириусом; Барти был худощавым и высоким, у него были светлые волосы и тяга к жестокости похлеще, чем у Снейпа - Римус мог узнать его по одному только жестокому смеху, напоминающему лай собаки.

Регулус грациозно поднялся, когда мародеры приблизились. Римус нащупал в кармане свою палочку, просто на всякий случай.

\- Вот ты где, - сказал младший брат со следом нервозности в его обычно высокомерном тоне. Его взгляд постоянно срывался на Джеймса. Самолётик Барти теперь кружил вокруг них.

\- Что тебе надо? - спросил Сириус.

\- Просто решил проверить… проверить, как ты.

\- Так же, как и вчера, - он пожал плечами.

\- Я не видел тебя на ужине.

\- Меня не было на ужине, - это не особо что-то объясняло. Они отправили Питера на кухню за сэндвичами и потом уселись в одном из секретных мест Римуса, чтобы поесть. Римусу нравилась эта игра - избегать остальных людей, даже Гриффиндорцев. Обычно Джеймс и Сириус из кожи вон лезли, лишь бы их заметили, но Римус предпочитал оставаться ниже травы, тише воды.

\- Можно с тобой поговорить? - спросил Регулус у своего старшего брата.

Сириус развёл руками, будто давая Регулусу разрешение. Тот раздражённо закатил глаза. Римус заметил, что его рот был не такой, как у Сириуса. У него была более слабая челюсть, маленький рот. 

\- Я имел в виду _наедине,_ \- сказал он, бросая взгляды на Римуса, Джеймса и Питера.

\- Нет, - просто ответил Сириус. Регулус вздохнул. Он очевидно слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы пытаться с ним спорить.

Бумажный самолётик Барти Крауча начал кружиться быстрее над их головами. Питер нервно наблюдал за его полётом.

\- Ладно, - сказал Регулус, сложив руки на груди. - Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что мать с отцом приказали нам с Нарциссой следить за тобой. И докладывать всё им.

Сириус с отвращением фыркнул на это. Регулус продолжил, не отводя взгляда.

\- И мы не будем этого делать. Мы оба не хотим в этом участвовать, понятно?

\- Как благородно с вашей стороны, - ответил Сириус. Джеймс усмехнулся. Регулус снова закатил глаза.

\- Я говорю тебе, что _я тебе не враг,_ идиот. И Нарцисса тоже. Можешь делать, что захочешь, это между тобой и нашими родителями.

\- Отлично.

\- Отлично.

Два брата продолжили играть в гляделки. Если бы это был Джеймс, он бы уже давно расплылся в улыбке, хлопнул Сириуса по плечу, и всё было бы забыто. Но Регулус явно был таким же упрямым ослом, как и Сириус, и не мог понять, когда пора заканчивать ссору.

\- Ай! - Питер вскрикнул как маленький щенок, внезапно согнувшись пополам. Барти Краучу, видимо, наскучила вся эта семейная драма, и он решил атаковать своим острым бумажным самолётиком самого маленького из мародеров. Крауч злобно захихикал, пока самолётик приходил в себя и готовился к повторному нападению, и Джеймс достал свою палочку.

\- _Инсендио,_ \- лениво сказал он, направляя палочку в сторону Крауча. Самолётик, чьи крылья теперь горели огнем, со стремительной скоростью направился в сторону первогодки. Крауч гневно закричал и испуганно закрыл глаза руками, когда горящая бумага направилась прямо ему в лицо - но она сгорела на половине пути и осыпалась на пол горсткой пепла в сантиметрах от носа Крауча.

\- Пойдём, - пробормотал Регулус своему другу, который побелел и теперь опасливо косился на Джеймса. Они оба пошли обратно в сторону подземелья. - Нарцисса попросила пожелать тебе удачи перед субботой, Поттер, - бросил Регулус через плечо, перед тем как завернуть за угол.

Джеймс не обратил на него внимания, следуя за Сириусом через дыру за портретом. Когда они все зашли в общую комнату, Римус спросил:

\- А что будет в субботу?

\- Матч по квиддичу. Гриффиндор против Слизерина, - без промедления ответил Джеймс.

А. У Римуса не очень хорошо получалось следить за расписанием матчей по квиддичу - он ходил только на матчи Гриффиндора, и последний выпал как раз на следующий день после полнолуния, поэтому он его пропустил. У него появилась привычка отключаться, когда кто-то рядом с ним начинал говорить про различные тактики игры и рейтинговые таблицы, вместо этого закапываясь глубже в свои книги.

\- Надеюсь, ты их уничтожишь, друг, - протянул Сириус, падая в ближайшее кресло.

\- Это и планирую сделать, - радостно ответил Джеймс, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. - Ну, по крайней мере, пока мы не поймаем снитч - да и Марлин самый лучший загонщик за многие годы, так что…

Джеймс резко остановился, осознав, что он только что сказал. Он посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот застонал и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я иду спать, - лишь бросил он.

***

Суббота, 13-ое января, 1973 год.

За ночь выпал снег. Если бы Хогвартс был нормальной школой, угрюмо подумал про себя Римус, они бы отменили этот дурацкий матч. Но нет; вместо этого общая комната Гриффиндора кипела восторгом в ожидании матча, и вокруг то и дело слышались разговоры о том, ‘какими идеальными для полёта были условия’. Питер и Римус провели половину утра, пытаясь наложить долгосрочные согревающие чары на форму Джеймса. Сириус снова испарился с утра пораньше, и никто не мог его найти.

Адиль Дешмак, капитан команды Гриффиндора, заставила всю команду позавтракать вместе, а не с их друзьями. Они все выглядели бледными и уставшими, ковыряясь в одинаковых тарелках каши с фруктами (по приказу Дешмак). Джеймс единственный был в хорошем настроении - пусть даже они не смогли заставить согревающие чары работать.

\- Где Сириус? - зевнула Лили, присаживаясь рядом с Римусом и кусая свой тост с маслом.

\- Не знаю, - зевнул Римус в ответ, грея руки о свою кружку чая, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

\- Наверное, где-то хандрит, - едко сказал Питер. Римус бросил на него недовольный взгляд. - Что?! - с негодованием нахмурился тот. - Меня он _всё время_ называет нытиком.

\- Он придёт, - сказал Римус, игнорируя Питера. - Он не захочет пропустить, как мы уничтожим Слизерин.

Даже Лили улыбнулась на это - несмотря на свои обычные призывы к межфакультетному единству, сегодня она была с ног до головы одета в красное с золотым, как и все остальные. После завтрака они все вместе вышли на поле для квиддича. Гриффиндорская четверть поля была украшена красно-золотыми флагами и лентами, вдобавок к четырём огромным гербам с изображением золотого гриффиндорского льва. К счастью, кто-то догадался очистить скамейки на трибунах от снега.

Лили и Питер хотели занять лучшие места на самом верху, и Римус уже весь продрог несмотря на то, что у него под мантией было два свитера.

\- Замёрз, Римус? - Лили бросила на него взгляд, когда он начал дышать на свои ледяные перчатки.

\- Немного, - с сарказмом ответил он, будучи в слишком плохом настроении, чтобы быть вежливым.

\- Подожди, - она достала палочку и схватила его за запястья, направляя ее на его ладони. - _Калидум Вестимента._

В это мгновение великолепное тепло разлилось по его рукам до самых кончиков его замерзших пальцев.

\- Как ты это сделала?! - спросил он. - Мы всё утро пытались это сделать!

\- Я думаю, весь секрет в том, что человека нужно предупреждать, что собираешься накладывать эти чары, - пожала плечами Лили. Она быстро наложила то же заклинание на его мантию, а затем на мантию Питера.

К тому времени, как она закончила, две команды по квиддичу уже вышли на поле, которое расчистили достаточно, чтобы они могли выйти из своих раздевалок. Они стояли друг напротив друга в два ряда - один алый, второй изумрудный. Римус сразу узнал несколько игроков - копну чёрных волос Джеймса, пушистый русый хвостик Марлин. Также он видел Нарциссу Блэк в команде противников; высокая и грациозная, ее платиновые волосы были заплетены в две аккуратные косы, достающие до середины ее спины.

И Сириус до сих пор не объявился.

\- Конечно, - промывал Питер мозги Лили, - нам не нужно выигрывать этот матч, нам просто нужно набрать определённое количество очков - если мы закончим игру с хотя бы шестью голами, то мы останемся на вершине рейтинга. Блэк - великолепный ловец, но в целом команда Слизерина не особо сильная. Особенно если сравнивать с Джеймсом, он один может играть за троих охотников.

Лили вежливо кивала головой - люди так редко слушали Питера, когда дело касалось спорта. Римус уж точно не слушал. Он пытался читать потрёпанный журнал Сириуса _Квиддич через Века,_ но ничто не помогло ему понять несуразные правила начисления очков.

Мадам Трюк дала свисток, и все игроки взобрались на свои мётлы, готовые подняться в воздух.

Сириуса до сих пор не было.

Римус вытянул голову, пытаясь осмотреть трибуны - но даже с его великолепным зрением он не мог нигде найти своего друга. Питер не мог быть прав… не мог же Сириус сидеть где-то и хандрить? Они думали, что он уже пережил пролёт с командой по квиддичу - в этом году он ходил на каждый матч, чтобы поддержать Джеймса. Просто потому что эта конкретная игра была против Слизеринцев…

Мадам Трюк свистнула второй раз и выпустила снитч. Игроки взметнулись в воздух словно красные и зелёные пушечные ядра.

Сириуса всё ещё нет.

Питер и Лили вскочили на ноги, болея вместе со всеми, поэтому Римус тоже поднялся и попытался выглядеть увлечённым игрой. Уже спустя несколько секунд Джеймс взял на себя квоффл и забросил его через обруч ворот уже через минуту. Красная толпа взорвалась в триумфе, но вскоре их крики затмил оглушительный шум, прозвучавший словно раскат грома.

\- Рррррррррррррррррааа!

\- Это ещё что?! - широко распахнув глаза, удивилась Лили вместе со всеми. Даже игроки на поле выглядели напуганными. Римус поднял взгляд и увидел, что львы с гербов Гриффиндора внезапно ожили и теперь ходили туда-сюда по красной ткани, рыча и скаля зубы.

\- Это нормально? - спросил он, указывая туда. Лили и Питер безмолвно покачали головами, пока огромные львы рычали над трибунами.

Римус вдруг улыбнулся. Он узнал эту магию; остроумную и слегка вызывающую.

\- Смотрите! - он снова указал пальцем.

Внизу зрительных трибун, на ближайшей к земле скамейке юный Гриффиндорец в ярко-красной мантии так же ходил туда-сюда, размахивая своей палочкой словно дирижёр. Это без всяких сомнений был Сириус - у кого ещё могла быть такая чересчур уверенная в себе поза? - но он больше не был лысым, вместо этого на нём красовался огромный золотой парик, имитирующий львиную гриву. Римусу показалось, что он даже разглядел золотой хвост позади его мантии.

Когда все его увидели, толпа засмеялась - даже Когтевранцы и Пуффендуйцы. Но Слизеринцы не смеялись - зелёная четверть толпы едва ли бросила взгляд на броское представление гордости факультета.

Джеймса тоже новая группа поддержки не отвлекла, только приободрила - что, должно быть, и являлось целью Сириуса. Он забил как минимум ещё три гола - которые повели за собой ещё три оглушительных рыка - пока Слизеринцы пытались восстановиться от удивления.

\- Мы - Гриффиндор! - скандировал Сириус, магически усилив громкость своего голоса.

\- Могучий Могучий Гриффиндор! - кричала в ответ толпа.

Когда он наконец привык ко всему этому шуму, Римус впервые начал наслаждаться матчем. Джеймс был лишь смазанной красной точкой в небе, летая туда и обратно по всему полю; хотя и другие охотники тоже были очень хороши и не отставали от его сложных пассов и манёвров. Марлин с дубинкой в руке великолепно справлялась не только с ролью защитницы охотников и ловца, но и чётко запускала бладжеры в игроков противника - в частности, в Нарциссу.

Нарцисса Блэк, однако, тоже была не пальцем делана. У нее был элегантный плавный стиль полёта, который был немного знаком Римусу ещё с их прошлых уроков полёта с Сириусом. Она была быстрой и всегда двигалась, словно вода. Ловец Гриффиндора следовал за каждым ее движением в надежде, что она приведёт его к снитчу, но она продолжала уворачиваться от него и совершала ложные повороты, чтобы обмануть его; дважды она отправила его прямиком навстречу бладжеру. Она не пыталась играть напоказ, как Джеймс - она была рациональной и беспощадной.

Гриффиндор обходили противников уже на сотню очков, когда Нарцисса наконец заметила снитч - Римус уловил момент, когда она увидела его. Ее поза изменилась; она не отвела взгляда ни на мгновение. Она замерла в воздухе на пару секунд, бросив взгляд на гриффиндорского ловца. Он держался у нее за спиной, не понимая, что она хотела сделать.

В этот же момент Мейси Джексон, одна из охотников Гриффиндора, забила ещё один гол, тем самым поднимая счёт их команды до ста тридцати очков против двадцати очков Слизерина. Гриффиндорцы просто с ума посходили, и Сириус начал работать палочкой с ещё большим энтузиазмом. В этот раз львы не только начали рычать, но ещё и _выскакивать_ из гербов в холодный зимний воздух, где они становились странными золотыми тенями, парящими над полем. Гриффиндорский ловец нырнул вниз, чтобы увернуться от них, очевидно испугавшись, хотя львы растворились прямо у него над головой.

\- Нет, ты, идиот! - раздался эхом голос Сириуса над криками толпы.

Но было слишком поздно - Нарцисса воспользовалась замешательством своего противника и нырнула за снитчем. Она пролетела над зрителями, победно сжимая золотой шар в руке. Группа поддержки Слизерина наконец взорвалась аплодисментами и отправила в воздух зелёные и серебряные искры, скандируя:

\- Блэк, Блэк, Блэк!

Конечно, это немного сбивало с толку, потому что Гриффиндорцы также вторили им:

\- Блэк, Блэк, Блэк! - пока Сириус кланялся перед толпой. Джеймс приземлился рядом с ним и взъерошил дурацкую гриву друга, и тогда толпа начала кричать: - По-ттер! По-ттер! По-ттер!

\- Ну что ж, - Питер ухмыльнулся Римусу. - Мы проиграли, но мы всё ещё впереди Когтеврана в рейтинговой таблице - мы попадаем в финал!

Римусу было совершенно наплевать.

После этого они все выскочили на поле, чтобы поздравить свои команды - Римус и Питер игриво пихнули Сириуса в плечо.

\- Ты нам ничего не сказал!

\- Мы могли бы помочь!

Сириус лишь усмехнулся и взмахнул своей золотой гривой.

\- Сириус! - высокий холодный голос прорезался сквозь толпу. Они все развернулись. Нарцисса шагала к ним всё ещё в своей развевающейся изумрудной мантии, на ее шее висела блестящая серебряная медаль. Римусу захотелось сжаться и спрятаться за Питером. Сириус вышел вперед ей навстречу. Она неожиданно ему ухмыльнулась. - Сними этот отвратительный парик, - резко приказала она.

Он послушался, смущённо проведя рукой по своей голове. Нарцисса одним плавным движением достала свою палочку и прикоснулась к его макушке.

\- _Кресере._

Мародеры и толпа Гриффиндорцев вокруг них ахнули. Волосы Сириуса начали расти, словно чёрная река начала разливаться из его головы, пока не достигли своей привычной длины.

\- Какого?! - Сириус схватился за голову. Нарцисса улыбнулась, показывая ряд ровных белых зубов.

\- Это за твою помощь в победе команды Слизерина, - она развернулась, ее серебряные косы взметнулись в воздух, и отправилась обратно к своей команде.

Джеймс подёргал только что восстановленные локоны Сириуса.

\- Я никогда не пойму твою чокнутую семейку, брат.


	33. Второй год: Открытия

После великого события, каким стал матч Гриффиндора против Слизерина, время ускорилось для Римуса в несколько раз. Отчасти это произошло благодаря вновь восстановившемуся равновесию в их комнате. Джеймс снова был героем, бунтарское начало Сириуса вернулось с новой силой, Питер больше не ходил вокруг них на цыпочках, и Римус потерял все остатки тишины и спокойствия, которые у него были - хотя он не особо из-за этого жаловался.

Будто бы пытаясь наверстать упущенное время, Джеймс и Сириус пронеслись сквозь последние недели зимы с возобновлённым рвением к пранкам и шалостям. Половину времени они проводили под мантией-невидимкой, насылая проклятия на ничего не подозревающих учеников в коридорах, совершая набеги на кухню и устраивая бардак в обеденном зале. Хотя бы три или четыре ночи в неделю они выбирались из спальни под покровом ночи с картой Римуса, чтобы исследовать замок - хотя большинство времени они возвращались с полными карманами сладостей от Ханидьюка. Питер частенько увязывался за ними, но Римусу был нужен весь сон, который он мог получить.

Январские и февральские полнолуния дались ему довольно тяжело. Ни одно из них, конечно, нельзя было сравнить с декабрьским, после которого у него остался такой шрам, но и особо приятными их назвать было нельзя. Мадам Помфри отчаянно не сдавалась в своих поисках решения его проблемы - в январе она постаралась испарить его ногти ( _‘это только временно, ты же понимаешь, я верну их с утра’_ ), но это нисколько не уменьшило его когти, когда пришло время обращения. Римус даже испытал от этого облегчение, потому что она уже хотела испарять его зубы.

В феврале она попыталась связать его руки и ноги с помощью волшебных оков, чтобы не дать ему навредить себе. Она так сильно извинялась за эти меры предосторожности - и даже больше, когда она вернулась с утра и обнаружила, что он вывихнул оба плеча, пытаясь вывернуться из кандалов. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы беспокоиться из-за этого.

Участвуя в меньшем количестве пранков, чем в прошлом году, Римус решил заодно и хорошенько заняться учебой. В тайне он надеялся воспользоваться стремлением Джеймса и Сириуса _не_ обращать внимания на уроки. Он снова хотел стать лучшим в Истории Магии и знал, что у него были все шансы - и не только это; его оценки по Трансфигурации становились лучше и лучше, по Травоведению и Астрологии тоже, и у него был шанс попасть хотя бы в тройку лучших.

Чары и Зельеварение всё ещё принадлежали Лили Эванс, но он хотел сократить промежуток между ними, насколько это было возможно. Он наконец переборол свой страх перед библиотекой и почти каждый свободный час проводил там, заканчивая свои эссе и повторяя пройденный материал. Его навыки чтения тоже немного улучшились - он всё ещё медленно это делал, если не использовал чары Сириуса, но он понял, что его постоянные тренировки позволяли ему узнавать буквы гораздо быстрее, чем раньше.

Лили тоже часто приходила в библиотеку, и спустя несколько дней вежливых кивков в сторону друг друга она собрала свои вещи и села рядом с ним. Они очень хорошо ладили друг с другом, либо просто тихо читая вместе, либо спрашивая друг друга, если чего-то не знали.

Это было неизбежно, поэтому Лили узнала секрет Римуса второй после Сириуса.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спросила она, с любопытством на него глядя.

\- Что делаю?

\- Каждый раз, когда ты открываешь новую книгу, ты кладёшь на нее руку и чешешь голову своей палочкой.

\- Неправда, - Римус виновато положил свою палочку на стол.

\- А вот и правда, - спокойно сказала Лили, игриво ему улыбаясь. - И ты ещё что-то бормочешь себе под нос. Это, что, заклинание?

\- Эм.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, расскажи мне - это как-то связано с книгами? Это так у тебя всё получается быстрей, чем у меня?!

Римусу было так приятно получить такой комплимент, что он сразу же перестал защищаться.

\- Пообещай, что никому не расскажешь?

\- Обещаю.

\- Это помогает мне читать. Я не… я не могу… эм… ну, для меня это сложнее, чем для всех остальных. Читать по-нормальному.

\- Вау! Как это работает?! - ее глаза распахнулись, как и всегда, когда она была в восторге от чего-то. Римус был удивлён - ей, похоже, совсем неинтересно было слушать о том, что он не мог читать по-нормальному.

\- Вот так, - он показал ей. Она повторила за ним, но выглядела разочарованной.

\- Не сработало.

\- Его довольно сложно выполнить, - объяснил он. - Я очень долго не мог научиться накладывать эти чары правильно.

\- Где ты узнал про такое? Это же очень, очень высокий уровень магии!

\- Я не… это Сириус. Я не думаю, что это заклинание где-то записано, мне кажется, он просто слепил его из нескольких разных заклинаний. Наверное, поэтому оно немного громоздкое.

\- Серьёзно?! - если глаза Лили распахнутся ещё немного, то они могут выпасть из глазниц. - Я _знала,_ что он умнее, чем притворяется на уроках! Ах он подлец! Покажи мне ещё раз!

Вдобавок к Лили к нему часто присоединялись ее подруги, Мэри и Марлин. Сначала он не понимал, зачем они это делают - обычно он пытался избегать всех девчонок чисто из инстинкта. К тому же, обычно обе эМ хихикали на задних партах в классе или обсуждали какую-нибудь звезду в общей комнате. Однако он был приятно удивлен, когда узнал, что обе девчонки подходили к учёбе так же серьёзно, как и он - и вообще, их интерес к поп-звездам волшебного мира не особенно отличался от одержимости Сириуса и Джеймса их любимыми командами по квиддичу.

С Мэри было особенно приятно говорить - она тоже была магглорождённой, из южного Лондона; ее акцент почему-то напоминал Римусу о доме. Она была настоящей, широко улыбалась и громко заразно смеялась. Марлин была немного тише, но до жути смешной - она могла спародировать практически любого в школе - включая учителей. Ее Макгонагалл была просто впечатляющей; Римус буквально плакал от смеха.

Эти трое были исключительно добры к Римусу, и он знал, что по большому счёту это было из-за того, что они думали, будто он болен. Но он не возражал, потому что он научился у них многим интересным вещам. Например, Мэри знала заклинание, чтобы скрывать дефекты кожи - что не _до конца_ скрывало его шрамы, но делало их гораздо незаметней. До этого он даже и подумать не мог заглянуть в модный журнал в поиске решения.

Они также рассказали ему много других девчачих вещей - Мэри была влюблена в Сириуса, а Марлин в Джеймса. Римус решил, что они обе совершенно свихнулись, и ему было интересно, чувствовали бы они то же самое, если бы _им_ пришлось жить в одной спальне с Поттером и Блэком.

В обмен Римус помогал им с Историей Магии, потому что, по всей видимости, он был единственным учеником во всей школе, кто искренне считал Профессора Биннса интересным. Марлин была бесподобна в Астрономии и показала ему, как запоминать созвездия с помощью интересных мнемонических приёмов.

\- Ты такой милый, Римус, - одним вечером сказала Мэри в своей привычной прямолинейной манере, пока они все возвращались в общую комнату. - Марлин и Лили сильно тебя боялись на первом году.

\- Что?! - Римус чуть не уронил свои книги от удивления.

\- Мэри, не обязательно быть такой грубой! - шикнула Марлин.

\- Но ты, и правда, был довольно агрессивным, - объяснила Лили. - И Джеймс всем рассказывал, что ты очень буйный, и что ты состоишь в преступной банде.

Римус прыснул от смеха.

Когда они зашли в общую комнату, они быстро заметили Сириуса, Джеймса и Питера в углу, которые склонили головы над огромной толстой книгой. Марлин и Мэри захихикали, увидев их, и убежали наверх. Лили обменялась с Римусом понимающим взглядом и последовала за ними.

Мародеры подняли головы, когда он к ним подошёл, и Питер очень ‘незаметно’ прикрыл страницу из книги, которую они читали, листом пергамента.

\- Вы как, ребят? - спросил Римус, наклоняя голову. - Что вы делаете?

\- Ничего! - громко сказал Джеймс. - Где ты был?

\- В библиотеке, - ответил Сириус, прежде чем Римус даже успел открыть рот. - Со своим _фан-клубом._

Римус усмехнулся.

\- Отвали, Блэк, я вижу, когда ты завидуешь, - он решил не говорить своим друзьям, что они нравились Марлин и Мэри. Их эго могут не выдержать и раздуться так, что лопнут. Да и всё равно он не хотел менять тему разговора. - Серьёзно, что вы там прячете?

Все трое виновато переглянулись между собой, и Римус почувствовал укол обиды. Они задумывали что-то без него - мог бы и догадаться. Наверное, это было справедливо - он так долго отказывался принимать участие в их пранках, что теперь они вообще больше не хотели с ним делиться.

\- Твой день рождения! - вдруг выпалил Питер. - Он скоро наступит!

\- Ну да, - Римус непонимающе почесал затылок. - На следующей неделе.

\- Мы планировали сюрприз! - широко улыбнулся Питер, очевидно очень довольный собой. От внимания Римуса не ускользнул раздражённый взгляд Джеймса, и он сразу понял, что Питер соврал. Ну и ладно. Раз они не хотели ему говорить.

\- О, понятно, - он сглотнул и выдавил улыбку. - Ну, тогда лучше вам не планировать позорить меня перед всеми, как в прошлом году.

\- О, нет, ни за что! - ухмыльнулся Сириус и поднялся на ноги, прижимая книгу к груди и пряча название. - Разве мы из тех друзей, которые захотят _позорить_ тебя, Люпин?

\- Ну, вообще-то, да, - медленно кивнул Римус, прищурившись. - Никакого пения. Никаких больших вечеринок. Вообще ничего, из-за чего…

\- ...у тебя могут быть неприятности, _мы знаем,_ \- закончил Джеймс, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. - Эй, почему бы нам не пригласить твоих новых друзей, а? Будет не лишним пообщаться с противоположным полом, ты так не думаешь?

\- Конечно, - Сириус взмахнул волосами. - Хотя звучит так, будто ты больше хочешь застать Эванс один на один.

\- Да как ты смеешь, - ответил Джеймс, его щёки слегка розовее обычного.

***

\- Так если ты _не_ в преступной банде, - вслух размышляла Мэри спустя несколько дней. Они проверяли друг у друга эссе по Травоведению, и так как Мэри читала быстрее всех, она уже закончила. - Откуда у тебя все эти порезы и синяки?

\- У меня есть кролик, - ответил Римус, всё ещё читая эссе Марлин. - У него дряной характер.

Лили усмехнулась ему.

\- О, правда? Я думала, ты из приюта?

\- Из приюта, - согласно ответил Римус. - Но нам можно заводить питомцев, - это даже отчасти было правдой - какое-то время у них была золотая рыбка, пока аквариум не перевернул мальчик постарше в приступе ярости.

\- Из приюта? - подняла голову Мэри. - Ты тоже магглорождённый?

\- Нет, - быстро ответила Марлин. - Люпин - это фамилия из волшебного мира… твой отец? - она посмотрела на него для подтверждения. Он кивнул, немного обескураженный.

\- Да, откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я видела это имя на трофее.

\- На… трофее?

\- Ага. Не помню, за что… мне кажется, он был около общей комнаты Когтеврана.

\- А… понятно, - он ни разу даже не взглянул ни на один из трофеев, кроме Кубка Квиддича, на который Джеймс пускал слюни хотя бы раз в неделю. Его вдруг переполнил внезапный порыв рвануть в коридор Когтеврана, и он отложил эссе, которое читал.

Лили смотрела на него.

\- Иди, Римус, - тихо сказала она, забирая у него пергамент. Мэри и Марлин тоже смотрели на него, немного с долей жалости. Они кивнули. Он практически сорвался со своего места.

Он совсем не знал, что он ожидал увидеть. Он даже не мог читать первые несколько секунд; настолько у него перехватило дыхание от быстрого бега по трём лестничным пролётам. Подставка была сделана из красного дерева и стекла, которое регулярно мыл Филч - или домашние эльфы, наверное. На ней было много трофеев и наград за различные достижения. _Чемпион по Магическим Шахматам, Победитель Турнира Трёх Волшебников, Финалист Соревнования на Лучший Пузырь из Жвачки._

И вот Римус его увидел. Большая золотая статуэтка, изображавшая волшебника с поднятой палочкой в довольно глупой позе, будто он держал теннисную ракетку. _Лайелл Люпин, Чемпион Хогвартса по Дуэли, 1946 год._

Он очень долго смотрел на нее, читая и перечитывая снова и снова. Он пытался рассуждать логически. Это только подтверждало то, что он уже знал. Его отец учился в Когтевране - Макгонагалл сказала ему это ещё на первом году обучения. Он был хорош в дуэлях - исключительно хорош, по всей видимости. И Слизнорт, и старый пьяный Дариус сказали ему то же самое. На самом деле, этот трофей лишь подтверждал, что его отец учился в Хогвартсе - что он _был своим_ в Хогвартсе. Наверняка прикасался к этому самому трофею. Римус прижал ладонь к стеклу, будто он мог протянуть сквозь него руку и сжать статуэтку.


	34. Второй год: Тринадцать

Суббота, 10-ое марта, 1973 год.

Мародеры не могли быть счастливее, чем в тот момент, когда узнали, что день рождения Римуса в этом году выпал на субботу. Этот факт, по их мнению, открывал доступ ко всевозможным развлечениям, которые не были бы доступны в простой будний день.

С приближением знаменательного дня Римусу всё больше приходилось игнорировать их насмешки и намёки по поводу предстоящей вечеринки. Ему было всё равно, что они там задумали, он им доверял - да, они, без сомнения, выставят полнейшими дураками себя, но ещё ни разу они не смеялись за счёт Римуса, делая его козлом отпущения. Всю прошедшую неделю Джеймсу постоянно приходили странные мятые упаковки в коричневой плотной бумаге, и Римус лишь надеялся, что это не подарки для него - он никогда в жизни не сможет отплатить тем же.

Римус много думал о тринадцатилетии - особенно о том, как быть тринадцатилетним волшебником с небольшой пушистой проблемой. Наличие трофейной подставки у Когтеврана принесло странные изменения в его мысли. Он всегда считал, что довольно неплохо знает, кем является - ребёнок из приюта, бедный, немного тощий, злой, плохой, весь в шрамах, тупой, когда дело касалось школы, но достаточно умный там, где надо. Конечно, учёба в Хогвартсе внесла в это свои коррективы - может, он был не таким уж и тупым, пусть даже он всё ещё был уверен во всём остальном.

Его отец был _по-настоящему_ умным. Он же учился в Когтевране, в конце концов. Распределяющая шляпа тоже думала, не отправить ли его в Когтевран, но передумала. В то время для него это ничего не значило, но теперь он не мог перестать об этом вспоминать. Что, если бы его распределили в Когтевран? Узнал бы он больше о своём отце? И о себе самом?

Что, если бы его отец не убил себя? Что, если бы его не укусили? ‘Что, если’ было очень опасной игрой.

Ночью перед своим днём рождения Римусу приснился сон, который он уже очень давно не видел.

_Он лежит в кровати в небольшой бледно-голубой комнате. Сейчас лето, и окно открыто нараспашку; шторы раздуваются до середины комнаты. Окно просто огромное - достаточно большое, чтобы взрослый мужчина мог пролезть в него. Римус очень маленький. Он очень напуган._

_С ним в комнате есть кто-то ещё, и этот кто-то сделает ему больно. Это монстр - его мама говорила ему, что их не существует, но боже! Боже, она кошмарная лгунья, кошмарная лгунья, потому что **вот он монстр,** и он приближается к нему прямо сейчас; он идет прямо к нему, и он съест его!_

_\- Кто тут боится большого страшного волка?_

_Он изо всех сил зажмуривается и прячется под одеялом и дрожит и рыдает._

_А после… после ничего нет - ничего значимого, ничего настоящего. Ему так больно и вокруг так много крови и так много слез и здесь ужасно громко. Он просто хочет спать. Другой мужчина нависает над ним, высокий и худой и напуганный._

_\- Папа._

\- ЛЮМОС МАКСИМА!

Римус проснулся будто от толчка, чуть ли не крича. Спальня наполнилась ярким неестественным светом, который прорезался сквозь закрытые занавески и заставил его щуриться. Он едва успел вытереть слеёы с щёк, когда Сириус и Джеймс раздвинули тяжелую ткань и закричали:

\- С днём рождения, Люпин!

\- Ещё ночь на дворе, вы, кретины, - зажмурился он, потирая глаза и садясь прямо. Он попытался заставить своё сердце перестать биться как сумасшедшее.

\- Сейчас ровно одна минута после полуночи, - сказал Сириус. - Следовательно, твой день рождения официально наступил.

\- Где Пит? - Римус выполз из кровати в комнату. Парни беспорядочно украсили ее лентами, которые обычно висели на поле для квиддича во время матчей, и яркими гирляндами, которые остались после рождества.

\- На миссии, - ответил Джеймс, сверкая глазами. - Давай, одевайся скорей.

\- Куда мы идём?

\- Никуда, - как ни в чём не бывало ответил Сириус. - Но ты наверняка захочешь быть при полном параде, когда твои гости прибудут.

\- Мои гости?!

\- Конечно, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Мы пытались оставить всё между мародерами, но понимаешь, так много людей хотят отпраздновать с тобой.

Римус не мог понять, шутит Сириус или нет, поэтому он решил ничего не отвечать и просто натянуть свои джинсы и толстовку, которая выглядела достаточно чистой. К тому времени, как он оделся, в дверь отрывисто постучали.

\- Заходите! - радостно крикнул Джеймс. Сириус заметил, как Римус скривился, и объяснил:

\- Всё нормально, мы наложили заглушающие чары на комнату.

Римус нахмурился.

\- Тогда… те, кто стоит за дверью, нас не слышат?

Джеймс хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

\- Мы полные идиоты, - простонал он Сириусу и пошёл открыть дверь.

Там стоял Питер, который выглядел очень довольным и слегка покрасневшим, в окружении Лили, Мэри и Марлин. У Римуса упала челюсть, когда они вошли в комнату, широко улыбаясь и очевидно радуясь, что им удалось его удивить. В руках они все сжимали открытки и небольшие упаковки.

\- Я думал, девчонкам сюда нельзя?

\- Прекрасная Мэри согласилась проверить это для нас на прошлой неделе - похоже, ничего плохо не случилось, - объяснил Джеймс.

\- Когда-нибудь вы все прочитаете _Историю Хогвартса_ и я смогу жить спокойно, - вздохнул Сириус, драматично качая головой.

Джеймс начал доставать упаковки из-под своей кровати и рвать бумагу. Похоже, они совершили ещё один набег на магазин Ханидьюков - горы сладостей появлялись перед вздором Римуса; драже Берти Боттс на Любой Вкус, Шоколадные Лягушки, Шипящие Свистопчёлки, Лучшая Надувная Жвачка Друбблс, лимонный щербет, котелковые кексы - и это ещё не упоминая добычу, которую Питер притащил с кухни; сэндвичи с ветчиной, запечённые яйца, королевский цыпленок, сыр с маринованными огурцами, несколько пакетов любимых чипсов Римуса - соль и уксус - яйца в хлебе по-шотландски, колбаски в тесте, пирожки со свининой, шпажки с сыром и ананасом, плюс немного обычных фруктов.

В это время Сириус расстилал на полу одеяла и скидывал туда мягкие бархатные подушки.

\- Люпин, - позвал он с широкой улыбкой, - добро пожаловать на твой полуночный пир!

\- С днём рождения, Римус! - одновременно пропели девчонки.

Они все уселись на пол, и Сириус поставил играть одну из своих пластинок - он наконец открыл свои подарки от Андромеды - как и просил, он получил несколько альбомов Боуи: _Hunky Dory_ и _The Man Who Sold the World._

\- Садись рядом со мной, Сириус, - быстро сказала Мэри, заработав этим упрекающий взгляд от Марлин. Сириус пожал плечами и послушался, но наклонился к Римусу, чтобы передать ему упаковку.

\- Открой сначала этот!

Коробка была длинной и округлой, очень лёгкой и очень плохо упакованной.

\- Не надо было ничего мне дарить, - пробормотал Римус, разрывая бумагу с концов.

\- Плакат? - Лили недоуменно нахмурилась, когда Римус развернул плотный блестящий лист бумаги. Это был огромный чёрно-белый плакат с Дэвидом Боуи в блестящем серебряном костюме в экстравагантной позе.

\- Я попросил Андромеду отправить его на рождество, - улыбнулся Сириус, не в силах сдержаться. - Но я сам наложил на него чары, чтобы он двигался!

\- Вау! - Римус искренне улыбнулся в ответ. - Спасибо! Это офигенно.

Все девчонки подарили ему различные сладости - а Лили ещё и книгу по зельеварению. Он скептически на нее посмотрел, и она ухмыльнулась.

\- Нельзя больше давать Северусу возможность тебя обходить.

\- Пожалуйста, не упоминай имя Нюниуса на этом священном событии, - сказал Джеймс с притворным ужасом. Лили закатила глаза и продолжила есть своё пирожное с повидлом, нарочно игнорируя его. Но Джеймс, похоже, и не заметил, лишь прочистил горло и посмотрел на Римуса блестящими от озорства глазами. - Мой подарок прибудет чуть позже… когда мы все наедимся до отвала.

\- О Мерлин, Поттер, - захихикала Марлин. - Что ты задумал?

Но тот отказывался говорить что-нибудь ещё.

Римус был вынужден признать, что он прекрасно проводил время - он надеялся, что Сириус с Джеймсом прислушаются к его пожеланиям и оставят празднование в пределах их круга мародеров, но компания девчонок была не так уж плоха. К этому времени он уже достаточно хорошо их узнал и мог по-настоящему наслаждаться их присутствием. Мэри могла ещё как дать Сириусу фору, когда дело касалось бесстыдных шуточек, и, как и ожидал Римус, Марлин заставила мародеров чуть ли не писаться со смеху своими пародиями на их одноклассников - Питеру даже пришлось переодеть футболку после того, как тыквенный сок пошёл у него из носа.

\- Теперь я начинаю понимать, почему Римус кинул нас ради вас, - сказал Джеймс где-то в половину второго, вытирая слёзы от смеха с глаз.

\- Да, вы не так уж плохи для девчонок, - Сириус подмигнул Мэри, которая фыркнула и игриво пихнула его в плечо.

\- Да, конечно, наша домашняя работа тут совсем ни при чём, - с сарказмом ответил Римус, размышляя, влезет ли в него ещё одна шоколадная лягушка.

\- О, как всё изменилось! - драматично воскликнул Сириус.

\- Я посмотрю, как вы будете смеяться, когда Римус сдаст все экзамены лучше вас, - съязвила Лили.

\- Ха! - Джеймс поднялся и начал показушно разминаться, как будто готовясь к серьёзной физической нагрузке. - Экзамены! У нас, мародеров, есть заботы _поважнее_. Мои дорогие мистер Блэк, мистер Петтигрю, - он махнул в сторону окна. - Приступим?

\- Батюшки! - резко поднялся Сириус. - Уже пора?!

Джеймс торжественно закрыл глаза и кивнул.

\- Поистине пора.

\- Тогда поспешим! - воскликнул Питер, тоже вставая.

Девчонки нервно переглянулись и посмотрели на Римуса, который только пожал плечами, чтобы показать, что он понятия не имел, что происходит. Сириус, Питер и Джеймс подошли к окну и открыли его нараспашку. Они чуть ли не подпрыгивали от энтузиазма, недосыпа и слишком большой дозы сахара в организме и не могли перестать хихикать как непослушные дети.

\- Идите сюда! - быстро позвал Питер остальных. - Это стоит увидеть!

Джеймс достал кучу ярко-красных предметов, которые выглядели как смесь космических ракет и палочек динамита. Он набрал в руки целую охапку, и Сириус тоже.

\- Это же… - Марлин сморщила нос, - …не от Доктора Филибастера?

Джеймс лишь улыбнулся словно одержимый.

\- О нет! - сказала Лили. - Нам нельзя! Вы разбудите весь замок!

\- Иди отсюда, если тебе не нравится, Эванс, - огрызнулся Сириус, передавая несколько ракет Питеру. - Ты обещала ничего не портить.

\- Римус, - повернулась Лили к нему, - скажи им, тебя они послушают!

\- Нет, не послушают, - ответил Римус. - И я всё равно хочу посмотреть! Я никогда не видел магических фейерверков.

\- Тебе понравится, - подмигнул Сириус.

\- Сколько вы хотите запустить?! - уставилась на них Мэри с впечатлением.

\- Тринадцать, конечно.

\- У вас будут такие большие неприятности…

\- Ой, перестань быть такой паинькой, Лил! - Марлин закинула руку рыжей на плечо.

\- Мы не позволим вам попасть из-за нас в неприятности, девчонки, - искренне сказал Джеймс, очки сползли ему на нос, пока он пытался удержать свой груз. - Не переживайте.

\- Я не переживаю, - Лили возмущённо сложила руки на груди. - Я просто думаю, что вы…

\- Упс!

***БУМ***

\- Питер!

Они все выглянули из окна и смотрели, как ракета, которую уронил Питер, летит навстречу земле в зеленых и золотых искрах.

\- Простите… - Питер выглядел пристыженно. Сириус засмеялся.

\- Нет, отличная работа - ну, раз уже начали, можем и продолжить, а? - и он начал выбрасывать свои ракеты из окна в свежий ночной воздух. Джеймс и Питер быстро подхватили идею, и вскоре даже Лили забыла, что ей не нравилась эта идея, когда невообразимо красивые огни устроили представление на звёздном небе.

Эти фейерверки сверкали гораздо дольше, чем маггловские, некоторые взрывались десять или двенадцать раз, прежде чем угаснуть. Они меняли цвета от зеленого к красному до фиолетового и оранжевого, выделывая в воздухе различные фигуры, которые в итоге превратились в огромные слова ‘С ТРИНАДЦАТЫМ ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ РИМУ’.

Сириус раздосадовано вздохнул.

\- Я знал, что будет слишком много букв.

В придачу к потрясающе яркому представлению, фейерверки были также неимоверно громкими, настолько, что Римус уже слышал, как остальные Гриффиндорцы открывают окна, чтобы проверить, не началась ли атака на замок. Он слышал голос тех, кто жили в комнате над ними:

\- Чёртовы мародёры снова принялись за своё.

В конце концов, дверь начала разрываться громким стуком - что было неизбежно - и высокий голос Макгонагалл раздался с другой стороны.

\- Поттер! Блэк! Вы думаете, я не знаю, кто это устроил?! ОТКРОЙТЕ ЭТУ ДВЕРЬ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

\- О чёрт! - Джеймс скривился. - Лучше вам залезть под кровати, дамы…

Когда их наконец качественно отчитали, пообещали два месяца отработок и письма всем их родителям, Макгонагалл (которая представляла собой стоящее зрелище в своей красной клетчатой ночнушке) оставила их, и Марлин, Лили и Мэри неохотно вернулись в свою спальню. К этому времени уже было два часа ночи, и парни решили, что можно было наконец ложиться спать.

\- С днём рождения, Римус, - громко зевая, поздравил его Питер.

Его скулы уже болели от смеха, но Римус всё же улыбнулся в темноте.

\- Да, - Сириус тоже зевнул, - с днём рождения, Риму.


	35. Второй год: ‘Что в Имени Тебе Моём?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя любимая глава ^^

Понедельник, 19-ое марта, 1973 год.

\- У меня есть хорошие новости, - Мадам Помфри тепло улыбнулась. - Я не хотела говорить тебе, пока мы всё точно не устаканим - но мы с тобой увидимся летом.

На долю секунды Римус понадеялся, что это значило, что ему можно было не возвращаться в приют на каникулы, но медсестра продолжила:

\- Миссис Орвелл, твоя надзирательница из приюта, любезно позволила мне телепортироваться на территорию приюта на рассвете после обоих полнолуний этим летом, - она широко улыбнулась.

А. Прекрасно. Ну, лучше, чем ничего. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Отлично! - прохрипел он. Его руки и ноги были тяжёлыми как свинец, он едва мог поднять голову, чтобы выпить зелье, которое она ему протягивала.

Уже было почти четыре часа дня, и Римус пропустил все занятия - он проспал весь день. Сон до сих пор оставался единственным средством, которое хоть сколько-нибудь ему помогало.

\- Я сказала Дамблдору, что я сделаю это в любом случае, даже без его разрешения - я бы не простила себя, если бы ты приехал в сентябре в таком же состоянии, что и в прошлом году.

\- Я мог бы остаться в доме волшебников этим летом, это будет даже безопасней, - попытался Римус. - Мой друг Джеймс…

\- Извини, дорогой, - Мадам Помфри покачала головой. - Это недостаточно безопасно. Поттеры, в самом деле, связывались с нами, но мы обязаны сохранять твой секрет в тайне как можно дольше - я знаю, что ты не особо этому рад, но будет лучше, если ты останешься с магглами.

Римус закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Это всего на два месяца, и лето ещё нескоро. Мысли позитивно. Мысли позитивно.

Внезапный звенящий звук в конце палаты оторвал его от своих внутренних убеждений. Мадам Помфри нахмурилась и выглянула из-за занавески, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

\- Мистер Петтигрю! - закричала она. - Что вы такое делаете?!

\- П-п-п-простите, Мадам Помфри… мы просто…

\- Сейчас же поднимите эти утки и уберите их обратно в шкаф! И уберите эту ухмылку с Вашего лица, мистер Блэк, Вы можете ему помочь!

\- Здорова, Риму, - возникла голова Джеймса из-за занавески. - Извини за весь этот шум.

Римус усмехнулся, пытаясь сесть прямо.

\- Ничего.

\- А ну ляг обратно! - заругалась Мадам Помфри. - У тебя три сломанных ребра, глупый мальчишка.

\- Но мне уже гораздо лучше!

*КРАХ*

\- МИСТЕР ПЕТТИГРЮ, Я ЧТО СКАЗАЛА?! - очень грозная Мадам Помфри исчезла из вида.

Джеймс плюхнулся на стул рядом с кроватью Римуса.

\- Готов идти? - непринуждённо спросил Джеймс. Римус всегда мог рассчитывать на него в том, что тот не будет обращаться с ним как с инвалидом.

\- Если она отпустит, - Римус кивнул на занавеску, за которой скрылась медсестра. - Как прошёл матч?

\- Разгромили их, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Джеймс и бросил снитч на колени Римуса. Он провёл рукой по волосам, будто вспоминая то чувство. - Загонщик из Когтеврана даже заплакала.

\- Как мило.

\- Как прошло… ну, ты знаешь, твоя ночь?

\- Нормально, - сухо ответил Римус, поджав губы. Они редко говорили о полнолуниях - и Римус был очень этим доволен. Ему не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы позволить им узнать слишком много. Боль - это личное.

\- Она сказала - три сломанных ребра?

\- Ага. Но все уже срослись, она великолепна, лечит всё одним заклинанием. Магглам приходится неделями ходить перевязанными.

\- Отстой!

\- РИМУ! - Сириус распахнул занавески. - Ты ЖИВ! - он драматично свалился ему на ноги. - Я был уверен, что она пытается что-то скрыть от нас! Старая ведьма не подпускала нас сюда!

\- Не называй ее так, - раздражённо ответил Римус. - И не называй меня так.

\- Но ты же сам хотел кличку, - обиженно сказал Сириус, поднимаясь обратно на ноги. В этот момент показался унылый Питер, прячущий руки в карманах.

\- Нет, не хотел, - Римус нахмурился. - Когда я вообще говорил, что…

\- В прошлом году, - быстро ответил Сириус. - Почти ровно год назад ты сказал, что ты был бы рад, если бы тебя называли как угодно, кроме полоумного Люпина.

\- Господи, у тебя память как у слона, - Римус закатил глаза. - Всё равно, - он понизил голос на случай, если Мадам Помфри всё ещё ошивалась неподалеку. - Вся суть кличек была в том, чтобы никто не узнал, кто создал карту. Я не думаю, что ‘Риму’ собьёт кого-нибудь с толку.

\- А в этом он прав, - мудро сказал Джеймс. - Хоть эта кличка и была прекрасной.

\- Справедливо, - Сириус громко выдохнул. - Но можно, мы будем называть тебя Риму, пока не придумаем что-нибудь получше?

\- Нет.

\- Зануда, - Сириус осмотрелся в поисках другой темы для разговора, намеренно не глядя на его бинты. - Так мы валим отсюда, или мне устраиваться для грандиозного раунда взрывающихся карт?

\- Он никуда не пойдёт, - влезла Мадам Помфри. - Мистер Люпин останется под моим наблюдением на ночь.

\- Нет! - возразил Римус. - Мне гораздо лучше! - он всегда это говорил - обычно это было неправдой, но он знал, что в конце концов ему, правда, станет лучше, так какая разница, будет он в это время в больничном крыле или нет?

\- Я не пытаюсь намеренно испортить тебе день, Римус, - вздохнула медсестра. - Это для твоего же здоровья.

\- Я сразу лягу спать!

\- Мы за ним присмотрим! - серьёзно сказал Джеймс, встав со стула. Римус надеялся, что это сработает - Джеймс хорошо умел общаться со взрослыми, особенно с ведьмами. Он даже несколько раз сумел смягчить сердце Макгонагалл (хотя это наверняка больше было связано с его навыками игры в квиддич).

Но Мадам Помфри была непоколебима.

\- Мне жаль, мистер Поттер, но нет.

\- Ладно, - непривычно твёрдо сказал Питер. - Тогда мы останемся здесь.

\- Да, - хором согласились Джеймс и Сириус.

\- Вы пропустите ужин! - возразил Римус.

\- Я думаю, мы придумаем что-нибудь на этот раз, - смягчилась Мадам Помфри, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. - Хорошо, мальчики… но чтобы ни звука! И принимайтесь за домашнюю работу, я не позволю использовать мистера Люпина в качестве оправдания своему безделью.

По мановению ее волшебной палочки возле кровати появилось ещё три стула и длинный деревянный стол, дополненный чернильницами для их перьев. Римус открыл рот, но Мадам Помфри, по всей видимости, была экстрасенсом. - И нет, Римус, никакой домашней работы для тебя. Просто отдыхай.

Римус закрыл рот и откинулся на подушки. Как ему обогнать Сириуса и Джеймса, если эта женщина не позволяла ему учиться?

\- Можно мне почитать? - смиренно спросил он.

\- Только если не будешь напрягать глаза.

Она ушла, и три мародёра послушно достали свои книги и начали писать. Римус выгнул шею, чтобы разглядеть, над чем они работали - он закончил все задания на неделю, но он взял немного дополнительного чтения по Чарам, чтобы попытаться обойти Лили на предстоящих экзаменах.

\- А-а-а, - Джеймс прикрыл свой пергамент рукавом. - Не смотреть, Риму, просто отдыхать.

\- Боже, называй меня полоумным! - простонал Римус. - Что угодно, только не Риму!

\- Но это так тебе подходит! - сказал Сириус, не отрываясь от своей работы. - Риииииииимууууууууу.

\- Прекрати, или я укушу тебя.

\- Риииииииимууууууууу.

\- Рииииииимуууууу! - подхватил Питер, и три парня рассмеялись, пытаясь прикрыть рты руками, чтобы их не услышали.

\- Я ненавижу своё имя, - Римус закрыл лицо книгой, которую читал. Это было несправедливо - Джеймс Поттер было нормальным обычным именем; Питер Петтигрю было весьма респектабельным, а Сириус, мать его, Блэк вообще было самым крутым именем на свете, с какой стороны ни посмотри. - Можете называть меня, как хотите, я не знаю, что может быть хуже него.

\- Полоумный Риму? - услужливо подсказал Джеймс. - Полнолунный Риму? Лунный Риму?

Сириус уже едва дышал от смеха.

\- ЛУНИМУ! - прыснул он, падая на стол в припадке смеха.

\- Лунатик, вообще-то, звучит неплохо, - вдруг очень серьёзно сказал Питер.

\- А?

\- Лунатик. Как кличка. 

Римус уставился на него, не привыкший серьёзно относиться к словам Питера. Он подумал об этом, пробуя это имя в своей голове. Это казалось совсем даже не ужасно.

\- Я не ненавижу эту кличку, - наконец сказал он.

\- Я ее обожаю, - сказал Джеймс. - Лунатик. Тебе подходит.

\- А разве остальные… ну, не догадаются? - забеспокоился он, прикусывая губу.

\- Неа, - Сириус махнул рукой. - Мы просто скажем им, что ты ходишь по ночам. Или мы скажем, что это в честь того маггла из The Who, у которого кличка Безумный Лунатик.

\- Они все магглы в The Who, - ответил Римус. - Но я не умею играть на ударных.

\- Ну, тебе нравится фигачить по всякому, - пожал плечами Сириус.

\- Спасибо.

\- Без проблем, Римунатик.

***

Спустя несколько часов - после того, как Мадам Помфри принесла им ужин, и они поели - Джеймс ушёл на тренировку по квиддичу, а Питер отправился на отработку. Сириус уже давно забыл про свою домашку и вместо этого пытался наложить на себя проклятье щупалец вместо рук.

Римус стойко игнорировал его поведение - он знал, что Сириус совершенно неправильно произносил слова проклятия, с ударением в неправильном месте - но он не собирался ему говорить, потому что он не понимал, зачем Сириусу так сильно хотелось щупальца вместо рук, и это уж точно не могло быть для благого дела.

В конце концов Сириусу это наскучило, и он откинулся на спинку стула, сложив ноги на кровать Римуса.

\- Что ты вообще читаешь?

\- Эпос о Гильгамеше, - ответил Римус, переворачивая страницу. Он почти дочитал, и его чары для чтения практически испарились - если бы Сириус просто отстал от него на пять минут…

\- О чём это?

\- Это же твоя книга! - удивлённо сказал он. - Я взял ее с твоей полки!

\- А, одна из маггловских? Если честно, я не много из них читал. Это книги моего дяди Альфарда.

\- Ясно.

\- Ну так что?

\- Что ‘что’, Блэк?!

\- О чём она?

\- О мужике по имени Гильгамеш.

\- Ладно, ты обязан признать, что это имя похуже, чем Римус Люпин.

Римус усмехнулся.

\- Да, ладно. Могло быть и хуже.

\- Расскажи мне об этом Гуляше.

\- Гильгамеше. Он был королём. Очень давно.

\- О, теперь ты меня зацепил, так начинаются все хорошие истории, - Сириус подпёр подбородок кулаком и уставился на Римуса, будто тот был профессором по любимому предмету Сириуса.

\- Нет, ты просто пытаешься оттянуть свое эссе по Астрономии.

\- Пф, я просто спишу у Джеймса, - Сириус беззаботно отмахнулся. - Расскажи мне ещё, о, хранитель знаний. Для тебя я читал много раз.

Римус вздохнул и закрыл книгу. Когда Сириус был в таком настроении, от него было не отвязаться.

\- Гильгамеш был королём.

\- Да, очень давно, ты уже говорил.

\- Слушай, заткнись и слушай или отвали.

\- Ладно, ладно! - Сириус поднял руки. - Продолжай.

\- В общем, он был королём, но не очень хорошим. Он был не совсем человеком - она на две трети бог, поэтому он был сильнее всех остальных, и его люди боялись его. Он был опасен. В общем, его люди помолились… эм, это когда ты просишь помощь у богов… и боги послали им другого парня, чтобы помочь контролировать Гильгамеша.

\- Он был ещё сильнее?

\- Нет, но он был наполовину животным.

\- Так этот звере-человек убил Гильгамеша?

\- Нет. Они сражались друг с другом очень долгое время, но Гильгамеш всё равно победил. Но он не убил Энкиду… он… он как бы осознал, что они были равны. Они стали друзьями - лучшими друзьями. У них были все эти приключения вместе, они сражались с другими монстрами и всё такое. Это круто.

\- Я хочу больше знать об этом звере-человеке.

\- Энкиду. Он был повелителем животных, и он счастливо жил в дикой природе, но после того, как его послали взять контроль над Гильгамешем, он больше не мог вернуться туда. Поэтому он так и не стал по-настоящему своим ни там, ни там.

\- Но у него же был его друг, да?

\- Да, но… ну, не хочу портить для тебя концовку.

\- Да ничего, я всё равно почти не читаю маггловские книги.

\- И много чего упускаешь! - воскликнул Римус. - Ну, ладно. Энкиду умирает.

\- Чего?!

\- Ну, да, это грустно, он был моим любимым персонажем.

\- Но почему?

\- Наверное, чтобы научить Гильгамеша о смерти. До Энкиду он был слишком высокомерным и не верил, что с ним может что-нибудь случиться. Но после того, как он его теряет, он осознаёт, что он не властен над всем. Никто не может контролировать смерть.

\- Это очень депрессивная мысль, Лунатик.

Римус пожал плечами. Для него эта мысль всегда была довольно очевидна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор текста советует прочитать Эпос о Гильгамеше


	36. Второй год: Любовь и Брак

_Still don’t know what I was waiting for_

_And my time was running wild_

_A million dead end streets - and_

_Every time I thought I’d got it made_

_It seemed the taste was not so sweet_

_So I turned myself to face me_

_But I’ve never caught a glimpse_

_Of how the others must see the faker_

_I’m much too fast to take that test._

_Всё ещё не знаю, чего я ждал,_

_И моё время летело словно сумасшедшее._

_Миллион тупиков, и_

_Каждый раз, когда я думал, что всё получилось,_

_Казалось, вкус был не таким уж сладким._

_Так что я обернулся и посмотрел на себя,_

_Но я так и не уловил то,_

_Как другие, должно быть, видят притворщика._

_Я слишком быстрый, чтобы пройти этот тест._

Пятница, 20-ое апреля, 1973 год.

Римус любил _Hunky_ _Dory_ больше всего на свете. Этот альбом был то ясным и счастливым - то тёмным и самоанализирующим. Ему казалось, что у Дэвида Боуи, должно быть, была какая-то сверхчеловеческая способность смотреть ему прямо в душу. Пусть даже он не всегда полностью понимал текст его песен, он чувствовал, что они каким-то образом имели смысл.

Он тихо напевал себе под нос мелодию _Changes_ _,_ бродя туда-сюда между тёмными полками в библиотеке со светящейся палочкой в руке. Ему, вообще-то, сейчас надо было повторять материал по Зельеварению - но Лили предложила помочь ему на выходных, и он итак весь день повторял заклинания по Трансфигурации. У него ушло невероятно много времени, чтобы превратить старую шляпу в кролика и обратно.

Римус наконец нашёл полку, которую искал - _Британский Гид Волшебника по Брачным Законам 1700-1950 годов._ Он надеялся, что эта книга будет достаточно актуальна. Она была огромной, и ему пришлось забраться на самый верх лестницы, чтобы добраться до нее. Встав на цыпочки, Римус почти дотянулся рукой до старой пыльной кожаной обложки и потянул ее на себя, когда другая рука внезапно схватила его за запястье.

Вскрикнув, Римус потянул руку назад и чуть не свалился с лестницы, а затем повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Нарциссой Блэк.

\- А, это _ты,_ \- с отвращением сказала она. Она была на голову выше него, так что их взгляды были на одном уровне, если он не потеряет равновесие на лестнице. Она не отпустила его запястье. - Отдай мне это.

\- Нет, я первый ее взял, - ответил он, всё ещё пытаясь вырвать руку. У нее была железная хватка.

\- Сгинь, мальчишка. Зачем тебе вообще эта книга? - она с силой его пихнула, и он всё-таки потерял равновесие и больно упал на спину.

Нарцисса победно ему улыбнулась и взяла в руки тяжёлый том. Он нахмурился.

\- А _тебе_ она зачем?

\- А вот это уже не твоё дело, - лишь ответила она, смахивая свои белые волосы с глаз в похожей на Сириуса манере. Она развернулась и начала уходить по тускло освещённым проходам. Римус вскочил на ноги.

\- Подожди, - позвал он, пытаясь приглушить свой голос, чтобы Мадам Пинс не выкинула его снова из библиотеки. - Эй, Нарцисса, подожди! - он схватил ее за мантию.

Она резко развернулась, злобно на него зыркнула и подняла на него свою палочку. Римус инстинктивно успел выхватить свою. На несколько секунд они оба застыли как статуи. Он знал, что она несколько раз проклинала Сириуса и Джеймса, и что вся семья Блэк знала самые разнообразные проклятия из тёмной магии. Но в то же время, Римус никогда раньше не проклинал девчонку, это казалось неправильным.

\- Я просто хотел узнать, - сказал он, осторожно подбирая слова, - имеет ли это отношение к вашему с Сириусом… ко всей этой истории с помолвкой.

Она медленно опустила палочку, окидывая его таким же осторожным заинтересованным взглядом.

\- Значит, он вам об этом рассказал, да? - она выгнула бровь - которая всё ещё была такой же угольно-чёрной, как ее натуральный цвет волос. - Да, мальчишка, именно для этого мне нужна эта книга. Не думаешь же ты, что я _хочу_ выйти замуж за этого плаксивого мелкого осквернителя рода?

Римус лишь пожал плечами. По правде говоря, он даже не думал о том, как ко всему этому могла относиться Нарцисса. Он был так сконцентрирован на том, чтобы помочь Сириусу, что он даже не задумывался, что кто-то ещё может работать над решением той же самой проблемы. Нарцисса нетерпеливо вздохнула.

\- Так вот знай - я не хочу. И я не ожидаю, что мой придурковатый братец найдет решение в ближайшее время, поэтому я здесь.

Она больше не звучала злой, просто расстроенной. Теперь, когда Римус стоял ближе к ней, он видел тёмные круги у неё под глазами.

\- _Я_ хочу найти решение, - сказал он и поднял подбородок, встречая ее взгляд и жалея, что он был ниже. - По крайней мере, я пытаюсь.

\- Ха, - горько выдохнула Нарцисса. - Второгодка?! И что ты смог найти, а? - она начала нервно притопывать своим каблуком по каменному полу.

\- Ну… - Римус сглотнул. - Не много… пока ничего хорошего. Разве что… ну, только если _ты_ не выйдешь замуж раньше. 

\- Думаешь, я не думала об этом?! - рявкнула Нарцисса. - Я ещё не совершеннолетняя, я не могу. Иначе я бы сбежала с Люциусом в тот же момент, как они предложили эту идиотскую помолвку, но мне не исполнится семнадцать до октября.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Римус, удивлённый услышать это. - И… это не может подождать из-за церемонии помолвки этим летом, да?

\- Верно, - теперь она смотрела на него с немного меньшим количеством яда во взгляде, будто этот разговор больше забавлял ее, чем раздражал.

\- Но я тут подумал… что вообще включает в себя эта церемония? - спросил он, набравшись смелости. - Что вам с Сириусом придётся сделать?

\- О, обычную ересь семьи Блэк, - ответила она. - Светский приём, астрологические чарты, скорее всего, памятный портрет нас двоих. У матери до сих пор висит портрет Беллы в обеденном зале.

Мысль о портрете с изображением его тринадцатилетнего друга и его шестнадцатилетней двоюродной сестры была отвратительной для Римуса. Нарцисса тоже, похоже, не была в восторге от этой идеи. 

\- Знаешь, это всё он виноват, - вдруг сказала она. - Ведёт себя так, будто он особенный. Если бы он просто жил по традициям, как все остальные, ходил по указке, пока не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы выбраться… - она затихла, ее глаза заблестели злыми слезами, которые она быстро смахнула рукой. - Как бы то ни было, это не имеет значения. Я выйду замуж за Люциуса, и это всё, что нужно знать. Спасибо вселенной, что он поддержал меня во всём этом кошмаре, любой другой бы уже давно сбежал.

Римус никак это не прокомментировал. Что он знал об отношениях? Он ничего не знал об отношениях. Они молчали некоторое время, пока Нарцисса снова не взяла себя в руки. Она шмыгнула и снова посмотрела на Римуса.

\- Я не прокляну тебя, - великодушно сказала она. - Но я предупреждаю - с меня хватит людей, которые вмешиваются в моё будущее. Так что с этого момента держись от этой истории подальше.

После этого она развернулась и ушла, оставляя Римуса наедине со своими мыслями.

***

Понедельник, 30-ое апреля, 1973 год.

\- Лунатик, зачем тебе все эти книги? - спросил Джеймс, запнувшись о стопку, аккуратно выстроенную Римусом около входа в спальню - они были бесполезными, и он планировал отнести их обратно в библиотеку следующим днём.

\- Просто для исследований, - ответил он, не отрываясь от книги, которую читал в данный момент. - Где ты был?

\- Мы разрабатывали, - Сириус вошёл вслед за Джеймсом, перешагивая через разбросанные книги, которые его друг пытался собрать обратно. Римус выгнул бровь.

\- Разрабатывали? Карту или пранк?

\- Всего понемногу, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, плюхнулся на кровать Римуса и взял в руки ближайшую книгу.

\- _Брачные Ритуалы Волшебников?!_ \- засмеялся он. - На ком женишься, Лунатик? Только не говори, что на Эванс, Джеймсу придётся вызвать тебя на дуэль.

\- Мне НЕ НРАВИТСЯ Эванс, - огрызнулся Джеймс с пола. - _Магические Браки,_ \- прочитал он, поднимая последнюю книгу и кладя ее на вершину стопки. - Серьёзно, Римус, с чего это всё?

Римус вздохнул, закрыл книгу и потёр глаза.

\- Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, - он легонько пнул Сириуса ногой. - Кто-то же должен вытащить тебя из этой дурацкой помолвки.

\- Эй! - нахмурился Сириус. - Я делаю всё, что в моих силах.

\- И что же ты делаешь?

\- Разве я не заработал больше отработок, чем кто-либо ещё в нашем году? Мне приходит где-то по громовещателю в неделю. А мои львы! Не забывай моих львов на поле для квиддича!

Римус тупо уставился на Сириуса в ответ.

\- И как это должно тебе помочь?

\- Я доказываю, что я недостаточно созрел для брака.

\- Без обид, друг, - встрял Джеймс, садясь на кровать рядом с ними. - Но мне кажется, твоей семье нет дела, созрел ты для брака или нет.

\- Именно, - кивнул Римус. - Ты их наследник. Ты обязан жениться на чистокровке. И у семьи Блэк очень длинная история смешанных браков, даже твои родители двоюродные брат и сестра.

\- Эм… откуда ты это знаешь? - Сириус выглядел так, будто ему неудобно об этом говорить.

\- Я читаю, - Римус указал на все книги вокруг. - В библиотеке полно информации о твоей семье. Один из самых древних волшебных домов Британии, ваши корни отслеживаются до самого средневековья, когда семейная резиденция ещё располагалась в Инвернессе в Шотландии…

\- Я знаю всё это, - Сириус махнул рукой.

\- Да, но ты знал, что ты не первый Блэк, который хочет избежать брака?

\- Ну, естественно, была Андромеда - хотя в ее случае она наоборот _хотела_ брака, только Тед был неподходящим человеком…

\- Не только она - Лира Блэк пошла наперекор желанию семьи в 1901 году выдать ее замуж за члена семьи Крэбб, а Дельфинус Блэк должен был жениться на своей племяннице в 1750 году, но бросил ее у алтаря и женился на Фиделии Балстроуд. И твой дядя Альфард тоже так ни на ком и не женился, хотя я не нашёл этому объяснения…

\- Да, мы не должны о нём говорить, - нервно сказал Сириус. - Я слышал, как мама его обсуждала, и я почти уверен, что он был педиком.

За этим последовала неловкая тишина.

\- Мой папа знал Альфарда, - сказал Джеймс. - Говорил, что он был отличным парнем.

\- Он всегда хорошо ко мне относился, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Оставил мне свои деньги и все вещи, убедился, что никто к ним даже не сможет прикоснуться, пока я не стану совершеннолетним. Мои родители в ярости из-за этого, ну, что он не вернул все свои бабки в семейное хранилище; так что я должен отдать ему должное, даже если он был… ну, в общем, вы поняли.

У Римуса пересохло в горле, и он прочистил его, желая сменить тему.

\- В общем, как бы то ни было, это только подтверждает, что ты можешь выпутаться из этой истории. Единственная проблема заключается в том, что я не могу найти никакой нормальной информации о том, _как_ им удалось это сделать.

\- Не парься, - угрюмо сказал Сириус. - Даже если ты найдёшь ответ - никому из них не приходилось иметь дело с моей матерью. Ты же знаешь, какая она. Она наверняка заставит нас дать непреложный обет. 

\- Она не может! - в ужасе воскликнул Джеймс.

\- Она пойдёт на всё, - кивнул Сириус.

Римус задумчиво покусал губу. Он не знал, что такое непреложный обет - звучало, как какая-то тёмная магия. Из того, что он уже прочитал о Доме Блэк, он знал, что его следующей остановкой наверняка станет запретная секция библиотеки. Ему придётся взять мантию Джеймса для этого и пойти ночью. Неважно. Он отказывался останавливаться в своих поисках. У него был должок перед Сириусом.

Разве Римус не говорил Сириусу, что его проблема была безнадёжной, безысходной? И разве Сириус не работал неустанно, не научился выполнять сложную магию уровня К.О.Т.О.В., просто чтобы помочь ему? Эта ситуация была точно такой же. Ему просто придётся стараться сильнее. Знание, что Нарцисса тоже работала над этой проблемой, странно его успокаивало. Римус знал по ее проклятиям, что она была очень умной и опытной ведьмой, и он не сомневался, что она всегда получала то, чего хотела.

 _Я выйду замуж за Люциуса, и это всё, что нужно знать._ Это не могло быть просто словами. Он помнил, как Флитвик сказал им, что любовь - естественная обыденная человеческая любовь - один из самых могущественных типов магии. И пускай Римус не верил, что хоть что-нибудь касательно союза Люциуса и Нарциссы было особо естественным, он знал, что это было гораздо сильнее семейных обязанностей. Просто обязано быть сильнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня главы - 'Changes' Дэвида Боуи.


	37. Второй год: Экзамены

Май 1973 года.

Экзамены начались в самый неподходящий для Римуса момент - в середине мая, прямо перед полной луной. Само полнолуние выпадало на пятницу, что означало, что хотя бы утренний тест по Зельеварению он сможет написать - но все выходные пропадут, так как он будет отсыпаться вместо того, чтобы всё повторять. И что было ещё хуже - полнолуние совершенно дестабилизировало его магию.

Он было думал, что на втором учебном году это случалось меньше, но с приближением экзаменов - было дело в нервах или в более длинных днях - Римус заметил, что его магия становилась сильнее, резче и бесконтрольней. Легчайший взмах палочки приводил к самым невообразимым результатам, и иногда он едва успевал произнести заклинание до конца, когда свет уже вырывался из конца палочки, из-за чего его пальцы покалывало от шока.

Джеймс теперь говорил  _ ‘успокойся, Лунатик!’ _ как минимум три или четыре раза в день, когда Римус принялся практиковать различные базовые трансфигурационные заклинания и чары, которые неизбежно выходили из-под контроля. Он решил, что самые простые заклинания могут помочь ему вернуть контроль, но это явно был не тот случай, когда он в третий раз разбил окно в их спальне, пытаясь поднять в воздух свой набор игральных фигурок.

\-  _ Репаро,  _ \- пробормотал Сириус, подняв взгляд от своего учебника по Астрономии. Окно мгновенно вернулось в нормальное состояние. Римус вздохнул.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, друг, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Всё равно практические экзамены начнутся только на следующей неделе. 

\- Но я так отстаю! - буркнул Римус, собирая свои фигурки и убирая их на место.

\- Если  _ ты  _ отстаёшь, то где тогда  _ я?! _ \- заныл Питер со своего места на полу, где перед собой он разложил пять учебников, все по разным предметам. - Я знаю, что я завалю Трансфигурацию, мой кролик нисколько не изменился за весь год, и я  _ знаю,  _ что она заставит нас сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему сложное.

\- Ты хотя бы хорошо справляешься на Зельеварении, - возразил Римус. - И на Травоведении, а я даже не могу запомнить, какие листья что значат…

\- Ты обошёл меня на нашем последнем опросе на Травоведении, - напомнил ему Джеймс. - И мы тебе даже в подмётки не годимся, когда дело касается Истории Магии, я весь год списываю твою домашку.

\- Но ты лучше всех в Трансфи… - начал Римус, но быстро замолчал, когда Сириус громко бросил свою книгу по Астрономии на пол.

\- Может, вы заткнётесь уже?! Я тут пытаюсь повторять! - закричал он и поднялся с кровати. - Вы как кучка болтающих старух. Я пошёл в библиотеку, - он забросил свою сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты.

Какое-то время они все сидели молча. Питер кусал губу и выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Не обращайте на него внимания, он просто не в настроении, потому что ему скоро домой. Не то чтобы я виню его за это, - быстро добавил он. - С такими родителями и всё такое.

\- Ну да, - Римус пожал плечами, хотя он не считал, что это было достаточно хорошим оправданием. Не то чтобы Римус тоже ждал не дождался своих летних каникул. Ну ладно, хорошо, да, ему не нужно было жениться на своей двоюродной сестре или посещать странные пафосные приёмы - но и Сириусу не придётся сидеть запертым в подвале раз в месяц или прятаться от более старших и страшных парней, которых хлебом не корми дай засунуть чью-нибудь голову в унитаз.

\- Значит, он не будет снова жить у тебя, Джеймс? - нервно спросил Питер - наверняка радостный, что его ожидает лето без Сириуса, потому что тогда Джеймс будет в полном его распоряжении.

\- Неа, - а вот Джеймс был гораздо меньше рад такой перспективе. - Конечно, для него двери всегда открыты - для всех для вас, - он посмотрел на Римуса, - но мы не думаем, что он сможет приехать после этого фиаско на рождество. Сириус думает, что его запрут в комнате до самой церемонии помолвки.

Римус почувствовал укол вины в груди. Он до сих пор не придумал никакого решения этой проблемы, и со всей этой подготовкой к экзаменам и полнолуниями он совсем не думал об этом уже недели две. Если судить по поведению Нарциссы в коридорах - она проклинала каждого, кто смел посмотреть в ее сторону - ее успехи тоже были невелики.

\- Ну, если он не перестанет себя так вести, то в следующий раз он потеряет не только свои волосы, - твёрдо сказал Питер, роясь в своих записях.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурился Джеймс, садясь прямо. - Ты считаешь, это всё его вина?!

\- Нет! - Питер выглядел напуганным тоном Джеймса. -  _ Нет,  _ я просто хочу сказать… ну, вы помните, как несколько дней назад он упаковал все эти гриффиндорские ленты в свой чемодан. Он хочет развесить их в своей спальне, просто чтобы позлить своих родителей. Вот именно из-за таких выходок он попадает в неприятности.

\- А что плохого в том, чтобы гордиться своим факультетом? - возмущённо фыркнул Джеймс, хотя сам бросил нервный взгляд на чемодан Сириуса.

Римус не хотел в это вмешиваться. Лично он был согласен с Питером и Нарциссой - Сириус сам был своим самым худшим врагом большее количество времени. Для такого умного и одарённого человека, у него абсолютно отсутствовала тяга к скрытности и хоть какая-то предусмотрительность. Если бы он не огрызался при каждой возможности, то, возможно, он бы не обзавёлся невестой в тринадцать лет. Римус как никто другой понимал, как важно сидеть и не высовываться, особенно когда ты отличаешься от всех окружающих.

Джеймс, который был похож на Сириуса больше, чем Питер и Римус вместе взятые, нисколько с этим не соглашался. По его мнению, самым важным в подобных ситуациях было дать отпор. Но если всё вокруг считать битвой, то кому-нибудь неизбежно придётся  _ проиграть _ . И пока ему не исполнится семнадцать, это всегда будет Сириус.

***

\- Превосходно, мистер Поттер! - получил Джеймс редкую похвалу от Макгонагалл, когда превратил своих кроликов в идеальную пару красных бархатных тапочек с пампушками.

Римус сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился к собственной попытке. С полнолуния прошло полторы недели, и он наконец снова взял магию под контроль, хотя его нервы всё равно иногда возобладали над ним. Он посмотрел, как Сириус лениво взмахивает палочкой над своими кроликами и превращает их в красивую пару чёрных шерстяных тапочек.

У тапочек Питера до сих пор оставались уши и хвосты даже после трёх попыток, и они продолжали гадить на стол. Когда очередь дошла до Римуса, сперва он закрыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение, и затем наконец проговорил заклинание.

Его тапочки были не такие идеальные, как у Сириуса и Джеймса, но их можно было носить, и у них хотя бы не было никаких звериных черт, пусть даже они до сих пор были скучного коричневого цвета. По крайней мере, он знал, что он выложился по максимуму на письменном тесте - на всех тестах. Он был доволен, что он смог запомнить всё, что нужно было запомнить, когда дело касалось его любимых предметов, и что он не так ужасно справился на Зельеварении, Травоведении и Астрологии.

В конце экзамена по Трансфигурации Макгонагалл вернула всех кроликов в их изначальное состояние и отправила их прыгать на лужайке в конце класса в ожидании следующего экзамена. Затем она начала выдавать листы пергамента, которые выглядели как пустые таблицы.

\- Довожу до вашего сведения, - официально начала она, - что на третьем году вашего обучения вы должны выбрать как минимум два дополнительных учебных предмета, которые вы будете изучать до сдачи стандартной общей волшебной аттестации. Я раздала вам ваши листы на заявление. Пожалуйста, хорошенько подумаете о своём выборе, взвесьте достоинства каждого предмета, затем заполните заявление и сдайте в мой кабинет не позже последнего дня этого учебного года.

Весь класс начал восторженно перешёптываться. Римус посмотрел на своё заявление и на представленные предметы с крайним беспокойством.

Когда они покинули класс, Питер сразу же начал доставать Джеймса, чтобы узнать, какие предметы тот собирается взять - чтобы он тоже мог их выбрать.

\- Маггловедение, - сказал Сириус по дороге на солнечную улицу. - Я определённо возьму Маггловедение.

Римус закатил глаза. Это было неудивительно - если хоть какой-то предмет станет предметом осуждения семьи Блэк, так уж точно этот.

\- Думаешь, Эванс возьмёт его? - Джеймс почесал подбородок. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Сомневаюсь, друг, она же магглорождённая. Но ты можешь произвести на нее впечатление своими знаниями. 

\- Да… да, наверное… - Джеймс задумчиво посмотрел на своё заявление.

\- Значит, ты возьмёшь Маггловедение, Джеймс? - тревожно спросил Питер. - Думаешь, это будет сложно? Наверное, мы можем просто попросить Римуса нам помочь… ты возьмёшь этот предмет, Лунатик?

\- Неа, - Римус покачал головой. - Какой в этом смысл? А вот вы возьмите, может, перестанете спрашивать у меня всякую фигню.

Про себя он пожалел, что в списке не было предложено ‘Волшебноведения’, чтобы он мог наконец перестать чувствовать себя таким отсталым всё время. Но, по всей видимости, волшебники были слишком высокомерными для этого.

\- Прорицание… это типа предсказание будущего, да? - Джеймс сел на траву и скинул свою мантию. Сириус последовал его примеру и закатал рукава.

\- Наверное, да. Магические шары и чайные листья.

\- Звучит как какая-то херня. Давайте запишемся!

Все трое начали писать на своих заявлениях. Римус не стал. Ему не хотелось знать будущее - что бы ни ожидало его там, он знал, что ничего хорошего ему не светит. Он быстро прикоснулся палочкой к своему виску и прошептал:

\-  _ Лектиункула Магна,  _ \- и начал изучать предложенные варианты. - Арифмантика, - пробормотал он. - Это как арифметика?

\- В любом случае цифры, - ответил Сириус. - Это должно быть действительно сложно.

\- Уход за Магическими Существами… не знаю насчет этого, - фыркнул Джеймс. - Вы видели учителя? У него больше шрамов, чем у Лунатика.

\- Эй, - Римус пнул его по ноге. Вообще-то, Уход за Магическими Существами звучал довольно интересно. В конце концов, он  _ сам  _ был своего рода магическим существом.

\- Наверное, я возьму Арифмантику, если вы возьмёте, - сказал Сириус, всё ещё читая варианты предметов.

\- Это будет очень сложно? - беспокоился Питер.

\- Мы тебе поможем, Пит, не переживай, - успокоил его Джеймс. - В любом случае, на третьем году нас ждут вещи поинтересней новых предметов - Хогсмид!

\- Вы ходите к Ханидьюкам три раза в неделю, - ответил Римус, раздумывая, брать или не брать Древние Руны.

\- Да, но Зонко!

Римус ухмыльнулся на это. Вообще-то, он тоже с большим предвкушением ждал вылазки в Хогсмид - он никогда не бывал в других защищённых волшебных местах, кроме Хогвартса, и он уже устал слушать, как здорово было в Косом переулке. Он вздохнул и лёг на траву, глядя на облака. Он ещё успеет подумать о предметах на третий год, ему некуда торопиться. Сейчас он лишь хотел насладиться окончанием экзаменов и мыслью, что до летних каникул у них есть ещё почти целый месяц.

\- Эй, эй, Эванс! - вдруг сел прямо Джеймс.

Римус мысленно вздохнул. Когда дело касалось Лили, Джеймс всё чаще и чаще начинал вести себя как придурок после их полуночного пира.

\- Я не собака, Поттер, - раздался ее голос издалека. - Так что не надо звать меня, будто я ей являюсь.

\- Привет, Сириус, - послышался голос Мэри. Римус сел прямо, моргая от солнца.

Марлин смущённо ему помахала, и он помахал в ответ.

\- И тебе привет, Макдональд, - кивнул Сириус, небрежно заправляя волосы за ухо. Он начал делать это, когда поблизости были девчонки. Римус ненавидел эту привычку.

Девчонки ели мороженое, что выглядело как отличная идея, учитывая жару на улице. Лили даже наложила чары на веер, чтобы он везде следовал за ней и обдувал прохладным ветром.

\- Тогда дайте нам лизнуть, - Джеймс игриво им подмигнул. Марлин покраснела словно свекла и нервно захихикала, но Лили сохраняла спокойствие, выгнув одну рыжую бровь.

\- Да, тебе бы не помешало охладиться.  _ Акваменте! _

Она направила свою палочку на мародёров и вылила на них поток ледяной воды. Римус бросился в сторону, но она всё равно не пыталась достать его. Джеймс и Сириус отделались хуже всего - они в ужасе закричали, выжимая от воды свои рубашки и волосы. Мэри, Марлин и Лили расплылись в улыбках.

\- И зачем ты это сделала? - зарычал Сириус, убирая с глаз свои мокрые волосы, чтобы бросить на них гневный взгляд. Выглядел он как мокрая крыса.

\- А что, я думала, вам нравятся пранки? - Лили подмигнула ему, развернулась и пошла к озеру.

\- Она просто кошмар ночной, - застонал Сириус, пытаясь высушить свои волосы согревающими чарами.

\- Осторожней, ты о моей будущей жене говоришь, - восторженно ответил Джеймс, глядя ей вслед. Его очки забавно запотели. - Ой, перестань разводить драму, ты уже через полчаса высохнешь на такой жаре.

\- А где они взяли мороженое? - спросил Питер.

Римус улыбнулся и лёг обратно на траву. Плевать на каникулы, на помолвку и новые предметы. В этот момент всё было именно так, как должно быть.


	38. Второй год: Длинный Последний День (Часть 1)

Пятница, 29-ое июня, 1973 год.

Римус уже опаздывал, а ему надо было сделать ещё столько всего. Он как всегда проснулся позже остальных мародёров, и к этому времени в комнате остался лишь Питер, который вышел за двери с быстрым:

\- Утречко, Люпин! Удачи!

Проверив время, Римус вскочил с кровати и в состоянии паники побежал в душ. Расчесывая свои волосы перед зеркалом - и уныло думая, что это последний раз, когда он это делает, потому что Надзирательница несомненно сбреет всё к чертям, как только он ступит на порог приюта - он мысленно проходил по списку дел на сегодня.

Сперва, конечно, завтрак - он не мог его пропустить. Если он поторопится, то, возможно, ему удастся застать в зале Сириуса, Джеймса и Питера перед тем, как они все отправятся на свои миссии. Наверняка это будет его единственный шанс увидеть их, потому что сегодня, в последний день учебного года, мародёры будут нарочно ходить по одиночке до самого прощального пира.

После завтрака ему придётся побежать обратно в башню, чтобы собрать вещи - Римус был почти уверен, что этим вечером они заработают себе отработки, поэтому следующим утром у него, скорее всего, не будет времени собраться перед поездом. Как только он соберется, ему нужно будет вернуть книги в библиотеку. Эта мысль наполнила его чувством вины - он до сих пор не нашёл ничего, что могло бы помочь Сириусу, несмотря на долгие месяцы поисков. Теперь их единственная надежда заключалась в том, что брат с сестрой смогут найти выход из положения _после_ всей этой церемонии помолвки. 

По дороге в библиотеку он занесёт в кабинет Макгонагалл своё заявление о предметах на следующий год - он уже достаточно времени оттягивал это дело. Затем, когда он сдаст книги и заявление, Римусу должно хватить времени, чтобы встретиться с Питером около теплиц в одиннадцать часов, где он заберёт мантию-невидимку.

Если всё пойдёт по плану, Римус сможет взять зонты из хижины лесничего у края леса и незаметно протащить их в спальню. После этого будет где-то время обеда - Римус надеялся использовать этот час свободного времени, чтобы дочитать свою книгу в спокойствии - он взял ее у Сириуса, и ему осталась лишь одна глава, так что он действительно очень хотел покончить с этим до того, как им придётся разъехаться по домам. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что Макгонагалл вряд ли разрешит ему читать книги на неизбежной отработке этим вечером.

Сразу после обеда настанет время для первой ступени выполнения последнего плана мародёров в этом учебном году. Ему придётся избежать беспредела и перепроверить, собрал ли он все вещи. Затем начнутся приготовления к вечернему пиру - ему лишь нужно прийти в зал достаточно рано, чтобы помочь Сириусу и Джеймсу с финальными заклинаниями. Конечно, это случится, если рассчитывать на то, что до этого момента никого из них не поймают.

Вдруг в ванную резко постучали, как раз когда Римус надевал джинсы.

\- Принёс тебе тост с завтрака, Лунатик, - раздался голос Сириуса. - Решил сэкономить тебе немного времени.

\- Супер, спасибо! - ответил Римус, быстро натягивая рубашку, будто Сириус мог увидеть его сквозь дерево.

\- Удачи! Увидимся днём!

\- Ага… тебе тоже!

Римус услышал, как шаги Сириуса отдаляются от ванной и спускаются вниз по ступенькам. Ну. По крайней мере, один пункт его плана был выполнен. Он вышел из полной пара ванной и увидел целую тарелку тостов на своём чемодане. Четыре кусочка - Сириус не поскупился - и каждый тщательно покрытый различной начинкой. Римус улыбнулся и решил возобновить попытки помочь Сириусу чуть позже.

Он провёл беззаботный час, уничтожая тосты и собирая свои вещи, которые разбросали себя по всей комнате, начиная от его кровати и заканчивая полками его друзей, а некоторые даже нашлись в общей комнате. Он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы послушать _Hunky_ _Dory_ в последний раз и попрощаться с граммофоном на пару месяцев.

Плакат с Дэвидом Боуи, который Сириус подарил ему на день рождения, больше не двигался - чему Римус был даже рад, потому что теперь он мог взять его с собой в приют, не вызывая никаких подозрений. Его чемодан не закрывался так же легко, как в конце прошлого лета, когда он собирался ехать в Хогвартс, и ему пришлось перекладывать вещи несколько раз, прежде чем они наконец уместились в его потрёпанном чемодане.

Римус почистил зубы и начал собирать книги из библиотеки в свою трещащую по швам сумку. Интересно, позволит ли Надзирательница купить ему новую - потому что в прошлый раз, когда он попросил новую сумку, она воспользовалась этой возможностью, чтобы научить его шить. ‘Жизненно важный навык’, сказала она. Он решил не говорить, что восстанавливающие чары сработают куда лучше - но даже они уже не особо помогали.

Со списком выбранных предметов на следующий год в руке он отправился в общую комнату, где все остальные Гриффиндорцы тоже, похоже, собирались в последнюю минуту. Обычно уютное помещение захватил хаос с мольбами вернуть пропавшие вещи и настольные игры, учениками, ползающими под столами на четвереньках и поднимающими диваны в поисках потерянных вещей, толпами девчонок с седьмого года, плачущих и обнимающих друг друга на прощание, и совами, снующими туда-сюда по комнате.

\- Римус, - остановила его Мэри. - Ты совсем один?

\- Ага, - кивнул он с озорной ухмылкой на губах. Она ухмыльнулась в ответ.

\- Оооо, что вы опять задумали? Мы с Марлин только обсуждали, что вы в последние недели как-то притихли…

\- Не задавай мне вопросов, и я не буду тебе врать, - ответил он. - Прости, но мне надо вернуть книги…

\- Тебя Лили ищет, - быстро сказала она.

\- О, эм… я буду в большом зале на обеде. Немного занят до этого, передай ей, что я извинялся!

Он быстро выбрался из прохода в коридор, который был точно так же полон учеников, прощающихся друг с другом. Пивз подхватил всеобщее воодушевление и, отыскав, где Филч хранит запасы туалетной бумаги, бросал мокрые комки в любого, кто подходил близко.

Закрыв голову руками, Римус подбежал к кабинету Макгонагалл как раз в тот момент, когда Пивз запустил комок бумаги прямо в ее дверь. Римус вовремя пригнулся, и Пивз засмеялся словно маньяк и быстро улетел, когда Макгонагалл - услышав очень громкий ПЛЮХ - открыла дверь кабинета. Она посмотрела на Римуса, который всё ещё прижимался к полу и закрывал голову руками.

\- Мистер Люпин.

\- Это был Пивз! - он быстро встал на ноги. - Честное слово, Профессор!

\- Я Вам верю, - она быстро ему улыбнулась. - Привидения всегда расходятся в последний день учебного года. Вы что-то хотели? - она перевела взгляд на пергамент, который он сжимал в руке.

\- О, да! - он протянул руку.

\- Отлично, проходите, Люпин.

\- Э…

Но Макгонагалл нельзя было сказать ‘нет’ или спросить ее, могло ли это подождать. Он подумал, какого чёрта ей было нужно от него - не могла же она так быстро поймать Сириуса и Джеймса? Это было бы слишком очевидно, если бы первая ступень плана уже вступила в действие, но он ничего не слышал…

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Люпин. Чаю?

\- Эм… да, ладно, - он беспокойно сел в кресло. Макгонагалл махнула рукой, и небольшой фарфоровый чайничек появился на ее столе и начал разливать горячий напиток по двум одинаковым чашкам.

\- Добавляйте молока, - отрешённо сказала профессор, изучая заявление, которое протянул ей Римус. - Прорицание, - прочитала она, - Маггловедение и Арифмантика.

Он ничего не ответил. Она наконец подняла взгляд и посмотрела на него поверх своих квадратных очков. 

\- Это те же самые предметы, что выбрали мистер Поттер и мистер Блэк, если я не ошибаюсь? И мистер Петтигрю тоже, м?

Римус лишь кивнул в ответ. Вообще-то, Питер выбрал только Прорицание и Маггловедение - он вспомнил, что можно было выбрать как минимум два новых предмета и решил не усложнять себе жизнь больше, чем требовалось. А Римус бы скорее умер, чем взял меньше предметов, чем Джеймс и Сириус.

\- Мне интересно узнать, что подтолкнуло Вас выбрать дисциплину Маггловедения? Возможно, Вы рассматриваете карьеру в Отделе Связи с Магглами?

\- Эм… - запнулся Римус. Он понятия не имел, что такое отдел связи с магглами, но звучало это не очень интересно.

\- А я было думала, что у Вас вполне удовлетворительные знания о маггловском мире, учитывая, что вы провели в нём большую часть своей жизни.

\- Да, но… ну…

\- Вам необязательно выбирать предметы, просто потому что их выбрали Ваши друзья, мистер Люпин, - сказала Макгонагалл более ласковым тоном, чем он ожидал. - Ведь вы всё равно будете ходить на те же базовые дисциплины все вместе, в конце концов.

Римус пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ещё ему было делать. На самом деле, ему были интересны все предметы - ну, ладно, возможно, не Маггловедение, тут она была права - но с другой стороны, ему не нравилась мысль о том, что он будет пропускать уроки с другими мародёрами.

\- Одна из самых замечательных вещей в школе, мистер Люпин, - тактично начала Макгонагалл, - это друзья, которых мы в ней находим - связи и отношения, которые сохраняются на всю жизнь. Я знаю, что Вы нашли очень близких друзей здесь, в Хогвартсе.

Римус попытался не скривиться. Обязательно ей говорить это так по-девчачьи?! Она прочистила горло, явно забавляясь его реакцией.

\- Очень близких друзей. Но школа ещё и то место, где мы можем бросить себе вызов, проверить свои возможности. Вы меня понимаете?

Он снова кивнул. Она вздохнула, попивая свой чай.

\- Результаты Ваших экзаменов просто великолепные в этом году, Римус.

Услышав это, он слегка расправил плечи. Он и сам гордился своими результатами. Он не обошёл Джеймса в Трансфигурации, и Снейпа с Лили в Зельеварении, но по всем остальным предметам он получил одни из самых высоких оценок в классе.

\- Поэтому, - продолжила Макгонагалл, - я не переживаю по поводу Вашего выбора Арифмантики - что является, к Вашему сведению, одной из самых сложных дисциплин, которые мы предлагаем в Хогвартсе. Но я бы поставила под вопрос Ваше решение изучать Маггловедение. Боюсь, Вам эта дисциплина покажется очень скучной. Вы рассматривали, например, Древние Руны?

Римус сжал кулаки. Это _действительно_ звучало интересно. Но он так много времени проводил, пытаясь читать по-английски и догоняя других учеников, что он содрогался от идеи начать учить ещё один язык. Макгонагалл, похоже, поняла его отношение к этому предмету по его лицу - хотя бы частично.

\- Это не так сложно, как Вам может показаться, вообще-то. Вы крайне одарённый и очень трудолюбивый ученик. К тому же, Ваши товарищи по факультету, мисс Маккиннон и мисс Макдональд, тоже выбрали этот предмет.

Вообще-то, звучало не так уж и плохо. Теперь он уже привязался к двум эМ, и было бы неплохо провести немного больше времени с ними. Как здорово было бы учиться в классе, где рядом не выпендривается Сириус, Питер не пытается у него списать, а Джеймс не ведёт себя как идиот, пытаясь привлечь внимание Лили.

\- Ладно, - согласился он. - Я попробую.

\- Превосходно, - Макгонагалл широко улыбнулась, выглядя искренне довольной. Он махнула рукой над его заявлением, чтобы внести коррективы.

\- Эм… Профессор? - вдруг спросил он, снова слегка нервничая.

\- Да, Люпин?

\- Я… ну, я думал ещё об одном предмете. Может… может, вместо Прорицания?

Улыбка Макгонагалл стала слегка язвительной.

\- Ну, не могу притворяться, что я сама вижу много толка в этом предмете… только если ведьма или волшебник действительно одарены даром провидения.

Римус кивнул, решив, что это значило, что он был не настолько одарён этим даром.

\- Я думал, может… ну, наверное, это глупо… - _Джеймс сказал, что это глупо. Девчачий предмет._ \- Эм… Уход за Магическими Существами, - очень быстро выпалил он.

Макгонагалл выглядела искренне удивленной.

\- Вам интересен этот предмет?

\- Эм… да, наверное. Не только потому что я… ну, Вы поняли. Но. Да, в общем, в основном из-за этого.

\- Что ж, это очень интересная дисциплина, - Макгонагалл снова отпила из своей чашки. - Если она Вам больше нравится, чем Прорицание, то я только за.

\- Ладно, тогда измените это тоже, - кивнул он, немного смущённый, но в то же время довольный собой. Макгонагалл снова махнула рукой.

\- Знаете, Ваш отец был довольно одарён, когда дело касалось магических существ, - сказала она. Римус поднял бровь.

\- Я не знал.

\- О да, - кивнула она, будто просто ведя светскую беседу. - Специалист своего дела.

\- Своего… дела?

\- Нечеловеческие потусторонние проявления. Знаете, боггарты и призраки - и дементоры тоже. Боюсь, все довольно тёмные существа. Уход за Магическими Существами в основном фокусируется на материальных существах - так сказать, _смертных_ существах, но Вы вполне можете разделять его таланты.

\- А, ясно. Спасибо, Профессор, - Римус быстро поднялся из кресла. У него не было _времени_ думать сейчас о своём отце. У него было столько дел. - Мне нужно в библиотеку, - он указал рукой на тяжелую сумку, расходящуюся по швам.

\- Да, да, я вижу, - кивнула Макгонагалл. - Спасибо, Римус. Увидимся сегодня на прощальном ужине.

\- Хорошо, до встречи!

Когда он наконец покинул кабинет Макгонагалл, он глянул на часы. Десять минут одиннадцатого. Чёрт. Уже не оставалось времени на библиотеку, ему нужно встретиться с Питером у теплиц, и обычно у них уходило пятнадцать минут, чтобы выбраться из замка, и это ещё если ни одна лестница не собьёт тебя с пути. Перехватив свою до ужаса тяжелую сумку, Римус вздохнул и отправился в путь.

К тому времени, как он добрался до теплиц, обливаясь потом под палящим солнцем, Питер уже ждал его какое-то время, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Вот ты где! - воскликнул он. - Я думал, что-то случилось.

\- Прости, - тяжело выдохнул Римус, вытирая лоб рукавом. - Макгонагалл хотела поболтать. Всё прошло удачно?

\- Ага, - кивнул Питер, украдкой оглядываясь вокруг. - Как и сказал мне Джеймс. Ты их видел?

\- Неа.

\- Значит, всё должно быть нормально. Держи, - Питер передал ему мантию-невидимку.

\- Спасибо. Эй, ты сейчас обратно в нашу комнату?

\- Да, мне ещё нужно собраться…

\- Отлично, занесёшь мои книги обратно? Я хотел вернуть их в библиотеку, но Макгонагалл…

\- Ладно, - Питер забрал у него сумку. - Чёрт возьми, Лунатик! - застонал он, просаживаясь под ее весом.

\- Увидимся на обеде? 

\- Наверное. Удачи! - Питер потащился обратно к замку, оставляя Римуса одного.

Оглянувшись вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что горизонт был чист, Римус не стал терять времени и направился к сараю для инвентаря около хижины лесничего. Он уже был там однажды на отработке на первом году - внутри он был гораздо больше, чем выглядел снаружи, и в нём было полно приборов для ухода за огромной территорией Хогвартса. Замок не отреагировал на обычное заклинание _Алохомора,_ но не выстоял перед парой шпилек для волос, которые Римус взял у Лили. Она вопросительно на него посмотрела, отдавая их, но не спросила, зачем они ему понадобились.

Как только он зашёл внутрь, Римус не стал терять ни секунды и быстро нашёл большую чёрную подставку для зонтов. Он не совсем понимал, зачем волшебникам нужны были зонты - должны же существовать заклинания, защищающие тебя от дождя? Но как бы то ни было, они не хотели, чтобы кто-то мог призвать их и нарушить их планы. Римус накинул на подставку мантию-невидимку и наложил облегчающие чары, а затем с помощью левитации вынес все зонты из сарая.

Он прошёл обратно к школе в беззаботной манере, пытаясь не выглядеть так, будто он что-то задумал, и пряча свою палочку под мантией, чтобы никто не понял, что он левитирует невидимую подставку с зонтами. У него ушло почти полчаса, чтобы пронести себя и невидимые зонты через замок незамеченными, не врезавшись ни в кого из учеников. Несколько раз ему пришлось левитировать подставку у себя над головой, для чего потребовалось много концентрации и усилий.

И всё же он справился, достигнув места своего назначения с огромным чувством достижения. Он оставил зонты в их комнате и наложил заклеивающие чары на замок. Если кто-то и попытается призвать зонты, он надеялся, что дверь не откроется вовремя, чтобы они успели спастись. Он аккуратно сложил мантию и оставил ее на подушке Джеймса.

Питер бросил сумку с книгами у изножья его кровати, и Римус вздохнул, осознав, что ему придётся отнести книги в библиотеку, перед тем как идти на обед. Забросив сумку за плечо, он в очередной раз спустился в общую комнату Гриффиндора.

И в очередной раз он был сбит с пути, на этот раз Лили, которая была крайне рада его видеть.

\- Вот ты где! - пискнула она и схватила его за плечи. - Я везде тебя ищу!

\- Привет, Лили, - вежливо улыбнулся он. - Извини, может это подождать? Мне нужно отнести книги в…

\- Конечно, нет! - она яростно покачала головой. - Можно, мы пойдем в вашу комнату? Там ведь никого нет, да?

\- Да, - вздохнул он. Он может сходить в библиотеку и попозже, если не будет пытаться дочитать книгу, или если его поход к Мадам Помфри не займёт много времени. Он прошёл за Лили вверх по лестнице.

\- Мне стоит спрашивать, что это такое? - спросила она, глядя на большую подставку.

\- Это подставка с зонтами, - без промедления ответил он. Она выгнула бровь, но не стала задавать лишних вопросов.

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - она бросила свою сумку на его чемодан и начала в ней рыться. Потом она достала из нее очень странный предмет. На первый взгляд это был обычный лист из пластика. Римус нахмурился, когда она протянула его ему. Он перевернул его несколько раз.

\- Эм… Лили…?

\- Прости, что это заняло так долго - мне пришлось вечность ждать ацетата. Моя мама раздобыла это от своей подруги, которая работает учителем. Они используют эти штуки для графопроекторов в маггловских школах. Ну, ты, конечно, это знаешь.

Римус бездумно кивнул. У них в приюте был графопроектор, но там нужно было поменять лампы ещё года три назад, и насколько он знал, никто этого так и не сделал.

\- У тебя есть тут книга? - Лили кивнула на его сумку. - Достань одну. Я тебе покажу.

Он послушался, потому что ему было интересно, к чему это всё приведёт. Она открыла книгу на случайной странице, положила ее на чемодан и затем положила сверху свой странный лист.

\- Смотри, - сказала она.

Римус посмотрел, уже потянувшись за палочкой на случай, если она попросит его прочитать что-нибудь. Она покачала головой и отпихнула его палочку назад.

\- Просто смотри, - приказала она.

Он снова посмотрел, потирая шею.

‘ _Существует три ключевых элемента, чтобы успешно наложить непреложный обет. Сперва..._ ’

\- Что?! - воскликнул Римус, взял книгу в руки и уставился на нее.

\- Сработало?! - с нетерпеливым ожиданием посмотрела на него Лили. - Ты можешь прочитать, что тут написано?

\- Я… да… я… чёрт возьми, Эванс! - он перевернул страницу и переложил лист пластика. Это работало. И это было куда проще, чем громоздкое заклинание Сириуса.

\- Это должно работать и за пределами Хогвартса, - сказала она, сверкая своими зелёными глазами. - Я немного поиграла с заклинанием, и немного работы с зельями тоже есть, но теперь чары должны держаться очень долго.

\- Ты потрясающая! - воскликнул Римус, всё ещё читая. - Спасибо тебе огромное!

Довольно неожиданно Лили бросилась на Римуса, сжала руки вокруг его шеи и обняла его. Она застала его врасплох, и Римус сильно покраснел. Его очень редко обнимали - что уж говорить о девчонке. Она была мягкой, и ее волосы приятно пахли. Как яблоки.

\- Я хотела успеть к твоему дню рождения, - сказала она и отступила назад, всё ещё улыбаясь. - Но я всё время что-то портила. Я так рада, что это сработало! Ты бы подумал, что я свихнулась, если бы не получилось.

\- Да уж, - он нервно засмеялся, до сих пор не оправившись от неожиданного объятия. - Спасибо тебе, Лили, это… это просто невероятно.

\- Ты этого заслуживаешь, Римус, - серьёзно сказала она. - Честное слово, ты так усердно трудишься, и ведь тебе ещё приходится иметь дело с Поттером и Блэком.

Римус пожал плечами. За этим последовала слегка неловкая тишина.

\- Ладно, я тебя отпущу, - наконец сказала Лили. - Прости, что набросилась на тебя вот так. Увидимся на ужине?

\- Да… да, обязательно, - Римус снова опустил взгляд в книгу. - О, чёрт, погоди… Эванс, у тебя есть зонт?

\- Э… думаю, да? Наверное, я его уже упаковала.

\- Распакуй, - твёрдо сказал он. - И возьми с собой на ужин, ладно?

\- ...Ладно?

Когда она ушла, Римус позволил себе присесть на секунду. Он поверить не мог в то, что она сделала. И он поверить не мог, что сам до этого не додумался! Это было так просто, так элегантно. Он сможет читать всё лето! Он перелистнул страницу.

‘ _Важно отметить, что как только непреложный обет наложен, его уже невозможно заменить любой другой клятвой, присягой или обещанием, сделанными позже. Никакие законные или моральные обязательства не могут повлиять на данный обет. Таким образом, решающее значение имеет..._ ’

\- О! - внезапно воскликнул Римус. В его голове будто раздался щелчок, и всё встало на свои места. - ООО! - он вскочил с места.

Библиотеку придётся отложить ещё на какой-то неопределённый срок.

***

Вот именно в такие моменты - думал Римус, меряя шагами тёмный коридор перед общей комнатой Слизерина - ему бы пригодилась законченная карта. К сожалению, к этому времени они сумели нанести на карту лишь три четверти замка, и до отслеживания людей им было ещё очень далеко.

Римус ждал в этом коридоре уже двадцать минут и безуспешно. Учащиеся в зелёных мантиях, которые проходили мимо него, не обращали никакого внимания на его просьбы о помощи, и даже Кровавый Барон проплыл мимо, раздражённо поджав губы. Дело становилось безнадёжным. Такими темпами он может пропустить обед. Он посмотрел на ближайшие часы. Половина первого. Первая стадия их плана дышала ему в шею.

Когда проход в общую комнату открылся снова, его сердце заныло ещё сильнее.

\- Так-так-так, - ухмыльнулся Снейп. - Я слышал, что какой-то чокнутый Гриффиндорец вырвался на волю, но я даже подумать не мог, что это ты, полоумный Люпин.

Римус вздохнул.

\- Отвали, Нюниус.

\- Не надо мне грубить, - Снейп поднял палочку. - Придётся вымыть тебе рот с мылом.

\- А я и не знал, что ты умеешь что-то _мыть,_ \- сухо ответил Римус.

\- О, так ты…

\- Может, обойдёмся без этого? - раздражённо бросил он. - Это последний день учебного года, и у меня полно других дел. Можешь просто… не знаю, впустить меня или типа того?

\- Впустить тебя?! - чёрные глаза Снейпа распахнулись, явно забавляясь этой ситуацией. - С какого перепугу я должен тебя впускать?!

\- Мне нужно поговорить с…

\- Прочь с дороги, Снейп, ты, скользкий червяк, - раздался голос из стены за спиной Северуса. Из общей комнаты вышел Барти Крауч младший, а за ним Регулус. Римус почувствовал небольшую волну облегчения.

\- Регулус! Можешь найти для меня Нарци…

\- _Мордео!_ \- без предупреждения Крауч послал проклятие в сторону Римуса, который едва успел увернуться и достал собственную палочку.

\- _Экспелли…_ \- начал он, но было уже слишком поздно, Крауч проклял его во второй раз, и боль расколола его череп, отдаваясь звоном в ушах. Это было ужасно, но он не дрогнул. Это было недолговечно, и боль была его давней подругой. Если они думали, что подобная ерунда его остановит, то их явно ждал сюрприз.

\- Чего тебе надо, полукровка? - спросил Крауч, безумно усмехаясь. - Или ты просто тупой, раз ходишь здесь совсем один?

\- Он _очень_ тупой, - сказал Северус. - Тупой, как бревно.

\- Заткнись, Снейп, - сказал Крауч, теперь переводя палочку на Северуса. Римус прищурился, внимательно за этим наблюдая. Похоже, у Снейпа плохо получалось заводить друзей, куда бы он ни шёл. 

\- Заткнитесь вы оба, - наконец скучающе подал голос Регулус. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Римуса всё это время. - Что тебе нужно, Люпин? Говори быстрее, пока Барти не решит испытать на тебе какое-нибудь из непростительных.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Нарциссой, - сказал Римус так чётко и спокойно, как только мог. - Это срочно. Это касается… ну, ты понял, вашей семьи.

Регулус просто смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, ничего не говоря. Он был совсем как Сириус - только без радости и чувства юмора. Если бы Римус не знал, он бы подумал, что это Регулус был старшим братом.

\- Снейп, иди и приведи мою сестру, понятно? - резко сказал он, даже не поворачивая головы.

Снейп выглядел разъярённым таким поведением, но подчинился. Неужели все делали то, что приказывали им члены семьи Блэк? Джеймс часто подшучивал над Сириусом, что тот вёл себя будто член королевской семьи, но, возможно, он просто играл ту роль, для которой его растили.

Краучу это быстро наскучило, и он ушёл, оставив Римуса и Регулуса одних друг напротив друга в гробовой тишине. Римус был даже рад увидеть кислое лицо Нарциссы, когда она наконец появилась из прохода.

\- О, Мерлин, - она вздохнула, посмотрев сверху вниз на Римуса. - _Сейчас_ что?

\- Я нашёл решение! - быстро сказал он. - Вашей… вашей проблемы. Я придумал, как всё исправить.

\- Да что ты говоришь? - она скрестила руки на груди, не выглядя особо убеждённой.

\- Непреложный обет, - выпалил он, стараясь поскорее с этим разделаться, чтобы уже уйти. - Его нельзя нарушить, ни за что.

Она фыркнула.

\- Ну да, за тем он и нужен.

Римус нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

\- Я хочу сказать, - более медленно сказал он, набираясь храбрости, - что если ты дашь непреложный обет, то ты не сможешь дать никаких других клятв, ему противоречащих. Тебя нельзя будет даже заставить дать другие обещания. Или _клятвы,_ \- с намёком выделил он последнее слово.

В глазах Нарциссы моментально зажёгся свет. На секунду ее красивые розовые губы выдохнули то же самое ‘о’, которое выдохнул Римус около часа назад, когда до него тоже дошло. Однако у нее не было времени что-то ответить, потому что в этот момент где-то из глубины коридора раздался визг, из-за чего они все повернулись на звук. Девчонка из Слизерина выбежала из туалета в конце коридора и завопила:

\- Они все просто… взорвались! 

И будто в подтверждение ее словам они все увидели сквозь распахнутую дверь туалета, как волны розовой пены поднимаются из раковин и вытекают из-под туалетных кабинок. Это было по-настоящему великолепно - потрясающие огромные потоки пенных мыльных пузырей вырывались из каждого крана и слива.

\- Мне, эм… мне надо идти! - Римус ухмыльнулся, подмигнул Нарциссе и рванул по коридору.


	39. Второй год: Длинный Последний День (Часть 2)

Остатку дня хаоса было не занимать - Римус знал, что Джеймс и Сириус, где бы они ни были, сейчас отлично проводили время. Каждый туалет в замке непостижимым для всех образом взорвался потоками розовой пены, и никто не мог остановить это очень долгое время. Огромные водопады пузырей заполнили коридоры словно розовый снег, и даже те ученики, которые не хотели играть в пене, не особо возражали, когда им пришлось покинуть замок и отправиться валяться на траве в солнечном свете их последнего дня в Хогвартсе.

Римусу, которому уже пришлось пожертвовать своим обеденным перерывом, всё ещё нужно было дойти до библиотеки и вернуть книги, помочь Сириусу собраться (хотя вообще-то, сказал он себе, поднимаясь по ступеням в башню Гриффиндора, на сегодня он уже сделал достаточно, чтобы помочь Сириусу) и увидеться с Мадам Помфри для последнего в этом учебном году осмотра. Ещё ему нужно было успеть прийти в большой зал пораньше, чтобы помочь Джеймсу и Сириусу с финальной ступенью их плана. Это была несложная магия, но она была довольно сильной, и в идеале требовала столько волшебных палочек, сколько можно было найти.

Сперва библиотека, убедительно подумал он про себя, заходя в уже пустую общую комнату. Теперь хотя бы никто не встанет у него на пути. Кто-то из ребята, видно, был в комнате с тех пор, как Римус ушёл из нее, потому что в ней творился ещё больший беспорядок, и мантии-невидимки уже не было на месте.

Джеймс, будучи, наверное, самым чистоплотным и организованным из них, собрал вещи ещё прошлым вечером и сегодня утром аккуратно заправил кровать. Пространство Римуса было прибранным только за счёт того, что оно было пустым, если не считать его пижамы и книги на прикроватной тумбочке. Питер, видимо, пытался сложить вещи в какой-то момент, но был прерван посреди дела - его чемодан был открыт нараспашку, одежда свисала с его краёв, по кровати были разбросаны книги, его красный галстук свисал с балки над кроватью. Кровать Сириуса выглядела хуже всех. Он, должно быть, в какой-то момент приходил в комнату в поисках чего-то, потому что каждый ящик его стола и шкафа был выдвинут, его одеяло валялась на полу, а чемодан стоял абсолютно пустой. 

Римус схватил свою сумку с книгами и сразу вышел из комнаты - он подумает об этом позже. Он пожалел, что он отдал мантию-невидимку, когда ему снова пришлось уворачиваться от Пивза. Полтергейст был просто в своей стихии, он нырял в волнах пены, а затем выскакивал из нее, чтобы напугать ничего не подозревающих учеников и учителей. Римус мельком вспомнил, что Макгонагалл сказала ему этим утром о его отце. _Боггарты, полтергейсты…_ Интересно, что его отец - Когтевранский чемпион по дуэлям со скверным нравом - думал о Пивзе?

\- Здравствуйте, Мадам Пинс, - тихо и прилежно поздоровался Римус, зайдя в библиотеку. Здесь было практически полностью пусто, и старая библиотекарь с кислым лицом разбирала высокую стопку недавно возвращённых книг своей волшебной палочкой, с крайним трепетом отправляя их обратно на полки.

\- Люпин, - сказала она, даже не поворачивая головы, чтобы поприветствовать его.

Он аккуратно сложил свои книги на самый дальний от нее стол.

Хоть библиотека больше и не пугала его, Римус всё равно нервничал рядом с Мадам Пинс, которая с радостью бы запретила кому бы то ни было трогать ее драгоценные книги.

\- Здесь все? - резко спросила она. - Я узнаю, если не все.

\- Точно все, - сказал он, медленно пятясь назад.

\- Мистер Петтигрю не вернул _Ядовитые растения Британских Островов,_ и старший мистер Блэк уже опоздал со сдачей трёх книг по Трансфигурации.

\- А, ладно… эм… я скажу им, когда увижу их.

\- Я напишу их родителям, если не увижу эти книги до пяти часов.

\- Я им передам, - повторил он уже в дверях. Выдохнув с облегчением, он беззаботной походкой направился в больничное крыло, подавляя порыв вступить в яростную битву снежками из пены между Пуффендуем и Слизерином.

Похоже, заклинание до сих пор не хотело сдавать обороты - из туалетов, казалось, выливалось только больше пузырей, когда Римус проходил мимо, и если он не ошибался, то они становились более огромными. Он понятия не имел, где сейчас были Сириус, Джеймс и Питер, но как он уже говорил, он был уверен, что они прекрасно проводили время.

\- Римус, дорогой! - улыбнулась Мадам Помфри, когда он вошёл в больничное крыло. - Спасибо, что зашёл - я знаю, что ты бы предпочел сейчас веселиться со своими друзьями.

Он пожал плечами и быстро улыбнулся.

\- Да я не против.

\- Обсудим пару небольших моментов перед началом каникул, ладно? Пройдём в мой кабинет?

Он прошёл за ней и благодарно принял блюдо с печеньем - его живот урчал из-за пропущенного обеда.

\- Итак, - Мадам Помфри опустилась в кресло и прямо из воздуха ей в руки упали записи о пациентах. - Я несколько раз пыталась связаться с твоей Надзирательницей в приюте… похоже, она не особо понимает, как работает почта. Всё время пытается заставить меня поговорить с ней по какому-то маггловскому устройству. Я сказала ей, что в Хогвартсе _нет_ тела-в-фоне, но мне кажется, она мне не верит…

\- Да, - Римус прыснул со смеха, - она не поверит.

\- В любом случае, мы смогли договориться, что я буду присутствовать до и после твоего обращения в полнолуния. Я объяснила ей, что твои трансформации стали более… трудными за последний год, но что для других учащихся в школе ты не представляешь опасности.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Римус. Теперь, когда он уже привык к этой идее, он был очень рад, что Помфри будет навещать его на каникулах, пусть и ненадолго. Это принесёт немного радости в его полнолуния.

\- В остальное время я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился о себе. Полноценно ешь и не забывай в равной мере отдыхать и заниматься.

Римус не решился сказать Мадам Помфри, что он не мог решать, когда ему можно было отдыхать и сколько ему заниматься, пока он жил в приюте. Похоже, никто в Хогвартсе не понимал, что это было за место.

В конце она проверила несколько его ран с последнего полнолуния, чтобы убедиться, что они заживали как надо, и затем наложила какие-то целительные чары. К тому времени, как он возвращался в гриффиндорскую башню уже, казалось, в сотый раз за день, время подходило уже к четырём часам.

Филч до сих пор безуспешно пытался бороться с пеной, но она хотя бы перестала вырываться из всех кранов и сливов в замке. Парням, по всей видимости, это наскучило, и они переключились на что-то другое. Пока Римус взбирался по лестнице в башню, несколько ребят пронеслись мимо окон на мётлах. За окном был великолепный день, и остальные мародёры наверняка тоже веселились на улице.

Его чуть удар не хватил, когда он зашёл в их комнату.

\- Здорова, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся ему Джеймс. Он был один, на стороне Сириуса, собирал его вещи. - Отличная работа с зонтами.

\- Отличная работа с пеной. Филч в бешенстве, - он неловко почесал затылок. - Где Сириус?

\- Вроде вытворяет что-то сумасшедшее на метле. Я решил закончить собирать вещи за него.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Не, всё нормально. Ты разве не хотел дочитать книгу или что-то такое?

Римус пожал плечами. Теперь ему было немного стыдно. Это казалось правильным, что именно Джеймс этим занимался - в конце концов, Джеймс был _лучшим_ лучшим другом Сириуса.

\- Да ничего, я помогу тебе, - беззаботно сказал он, будто ему было без разницы, чем заняться. - Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу летать.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - Джеймс улыбнулся, быстро разбирая бардак Сириуса. Римус начал прибирать пластинки, раскладывая их в алфавитном порядке, потому что Сириусу так нравилось. - Положи их в мой чемодан, - сказал Джеймс, кивая на коробку с винилом. - И маггловские книги тоже. Я сказал, что присмотрю за ними для него. Ну, знаешь, теперь, когда у него такая ситуация с родителями.

Римус кивнул и отнёс их к кровати Джеймса.

\- Без вас двоих лето будет просто отстойным, - с искренней печалью сказал Джеймс.

\- Да уж, - ответил Римус, не зная, что ещё на это сказать.

\- Сириус думает… он думает, что он может не вернуться в сентябре.

\- Что?! - испуганно воскликнул Римус. Джеймс нахмурился.

\- Да… он думает, что со всей этой историей с помолвкой… они могут отправить его в Дурмстранг. Будут держать на коротком поводке, пока не смогут женить его. Мне кажется, это уже крайность, но зная его семью, я ничему не удивлюсь.

\- Но помолвка может и не состояться, - быстро сказал Римус. - У меня такое чувство… я просто не думаю, что Нарцисса это допустит, - он не хотел ничего говорить Джеймсу - потому что Джеймс расскажет Сириусу, и Сириус может разозлиться, что Римус за его спиной поговорил с его семьёй. И что, если это вообще не сработает? Он не мог давать Сириусу ложную надежду.

\- Нарцисса? - Джеймс с любопытством на него посмотрел. - А она тут причём вообще?

\- Я просто знаю, что она хочет замуж за Сириуса не больше, чем он сам хочет на ней жениться, вот и всё, - Римус покачал головой. - Его маггловские журналы тоже в твой чемодан положить?

***

\- Какой замечательный выдался год, - улыбнулся Дамблдор в большом зале, когда последние остатки прощального пира исчезли со столов. Римус будет скучать по еде больше всего, он съел три порции пудинга. Когтевран выиграл кубок факультета в этом году, и весь зал был украшен королевско синими и бронзовыми шёлковыми гербами. Каждый раз, когда Когтевранцы радостно вскрикивали за ужином, Римус чувствовал укол в груди и думал о своём отце.

Дамблдор продолжил свою речь:

\- Я, несомненно, бесконечно горд вами всеми. Теперь, когда мы все сыты, я бы хотел сказать несколько слов…

\- Приготовились, парни, - прошептал Сириус так тихо, чтобы только мародёры могли услышать. Дамблдор говорил:

\- ...Когтевран, примите снова мои поздравления…

\- Сейчас!

\- ...в выигрыше кубка факульта…

Из дальнего конца зала внезапно раздался визг, и все развернулись и увидели, как стаканы всех Когтевранцев вдруг взорвались красными и золотыми пузырями. Они выстрелили вверх огромными гейзерами, разлетаясь ливнем ярких капель, которые падали дождём на учеников внизу, пачкая их мантии красными и золотыми гриффиндорскими красками.

\- Продолжаем, - восторженно прошептал Сириус, и мародеры взмахнули своими палочками, вкалывая всю свою концентрацию. Тут же стаканы на всех других столах тоже взорвались, и все учащиеся завизжали и начали прятаться под столы, но их волосы, кожа и одежда уже сияла красным и золотым.

Даже стол Гриффиндорцев не избежал этой участи - не желая упускать веселье, Джеймс настоял на этом. Лили Эванс принесла свой зонт, и сейчас хитро улыбалась Римусу, пока Мэри и Марлин вжались в нее, пытаясь уместиться под одним зонтом. В дальнем углу зала Римус заметил разъяренную Нарциссу, которая пряталась под столом, ее белые волосы были устряпаны гриффиндорскими цветами, которые ужасно сочетались с ее фарфоровой кожей.

Она прожигала своего бестолкового брата таким взглядом, что Римус удивился, как Сириус не упал замертво прямо на месте. Но он успокоил себя мыслью, что после этого инцидента она твёрдо решит избежать брака с Сириусом во что бы то ни стало.

\- _Омнистратум!_ \- спокойно сказал Дамблдор, указывая своей палочкой на потолок.

Пузыри мгновенно лопнули и растворились на глазах, будто огромное защитное поле вдруг возникло у них над головами. 

\- _Скорджифай!_ \- директор улыбнулся и обвёл палочкой весь зал. Красная и золотая краска исчезла со столов, с пола и с учеников. Порядок был восстановлен.

\- Оу, - разочарованно вздохнул Джеймс.

\- Прекрасный способ отпраздновать победу Гриффиндора на поле для квиддича в этом году, - Дамблдор прочистил горло, пока учащиеся выползали из-под столов на свои места, нервно поглядывая на стаканы. - И хоть я и поощряю проявления гордости за свой факультет, я бы хотел напомнить всем, что истинная соревновательная порядочность лежит в умении почтительно принять победу. Прошу вас присоединиться ко мне и поднять стаканы в честь Когтеврана, победителя Хогвартского кубка факультета 1973 года.

У Римуса было неприятное чувство, что хоть Дамблдор и не смотрел в сторону мародёров, именно им предназначался этот выговор. Ему было немного стыдно - но, если честно, совсем немного. Сложно было сожалеть о содеянном, когда ничего плохого не случилось, и он до отвала наелся вкусной еды.

Джеймс и Сириус уже планировали конец следующего учебного года, и Питер улыбался и кивал каждому слову как дурачок. Лили подмигнула Римусу, когда они подняли свои стаканы, и он надеялся, что всё всегда будет точно так же, как сейчас.


	40. Лето 1973 года

Суббота, 30-ое июня, 1973 год.

Дорогой Римус,

Я провёл в доме своих родителей полчаса, и мне уже пять раз сказали, что я принес позор в нашу семью. Пять. И три из них были даже не от живых людей - портреты наших предков тоже решили высказать своё мнение.

Наверное, пора развесить мои гриффиндорские вещи.

Надеюсь, ты нормально добрался домой.

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

Дорогой Сириус,

Твоя сова прилетела ещё до того, как я вернулся - нам пришлось ехать на двух поездах и на автобусе, мне кажется, прошла целая вечность.

Мне жаль слышать о твоей семье. Будь осторожен. Хотел бы я, чтобы мы все сейчас просто были в Хогвартсе.

Римус.

***

Пятница, 13-ое июля, 1973 год.

Дорогой Лунатик,

Пожалуйста, приезжай в гости, мы с Питером скоро умрём со скуки!

Не отправляй сов Сириусу - его мама перехватила мою и вернула ее вместе с проклятиями! К счастью, папа заметил их, и мы не успели попасть в неприятности, но обидно, чёрт возьми! Наверное, мне придётся связаться с его двоюродной сестрой Андромедой и узнать, как она отправляет ему посылки. Мне кажется, маггловским способом, но видит Годрик, я не представляю, как нам в этом разобраться - я ещё даже не открывал свои учебники по Маггловедению.

Пожалуйста, дай знать, если ты сможешь приехать. Помни, что мама ждёт тебя в любое время. Мы можем поговорить с твоей надзирательницей, и с Мадам Помфри - с Министром Магии, если придётся!

Джеймс.

***

Дорогой Джеймс,

Я знаю, как работает почта, но мне придётся раздобыть марки. И я не знаю адрес Сириуса.

Я спрашивал Помфри после последнего полнолуния - она сказала нет. Сказала, что волшебный мир слишком опасен для меня. Я не знаю, может, она имеет в виду, что это я опасен для него.

Прости.

Лунатик.

***

Воскресенье, 5-ое августа, 1973 год.

Дорогой Лунатик,

В общем. Ты не поверишь, что случилось. Серьёзно. Церемония вот-вот готова была начаться - я надел свою отвратительную зеленую официальную мантию (с чёрными кружевами на рукавах - КРУЖЕВАМИ, Лунатик. Просто проникнись этой мыслью. Представь это. Ты бы сказал, что я выгляжу как самый настоящий придурок). Все были там - Регулус, моя мать, отец, половина семьи.

Затем входит Нарцисса, она была одета в какую-то тряпку, которая выглядела так, будто принадлежала ещё моей пра-бабушке. И она совсем не выглядит счастливой, поэтому я думаю - ну, я могу это понять, я тоже не особо в восторге. Но потом она просто встаёт перед _всеми_ и говорит: ‘Мы должны остановиться сейчас же’.

Так что все останавливаются, и моя мать выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнёт плеваться проклятиями, и мой дядя спрашивает Нарциссу ‘что ты себе возомнила’ и Регулус ухмыляется мне и Беллатрикс тоже ухмыляется, правда она выглядит немного чокнутей, чем Рег. Затем Нарцисса шепчет что-то своим родителям и моя тётя В БУКВАЛЬНОМ СМЫСЛЕ ТЕРЯЕТ СОЗНАНИЕ. Я тебе клянусь. И все что-то бормочут и перешёптываются, и терпение моей матери лопается и она требует объяснений, что вообще происходит, и Нарцисса разворачивается и СМОТРИТ МОЕЙ МАТЕРИ ПРЯМО В ГЛАЗА и говорит ей.

Она дала непреложный обет выйти замуж за Люциуса Малфоя как только сдаст своих КОТОВ.

Я не помню, говорил тебе или нет, что такое непреложный обет, но если в двух словах - теперь она не может _не_ выйти за Малфоя - иначе они оба умрут на месте. Я даже не знаю, может, мне стоит слегка обидеться на нее. Ну, в смысле, что это говорит о тебе, если девчонка лучше умрёт, чем выйдет за тебя, пускай даже она твоя сестра?

В общем, как ты наверняка можешь представить, в семье Блэк развернулась самая настоящая война, никто ни с кем не разговаривает, потому что в итоге мой отец и дядя обменялись парочкой проклятий. Я просто в шоке с Нарциссы. Серьёзно, я практически зауважал ее на секунду, пока не вспомнил, что она всё ещё Блэк, _и_ Слизеринец, _и_ она хочет замуж за этого Люциуса скользкого подонка Малфоя - из всех людей на свете!

Но похоже, что я свободен. Теперь для меня не осталось других сестёр, на которых я могу жениться. Естественно, все просто в ярости, но впервые никто не злится _на меня_. Я думаю, я даже смогу вернуться в Хогвартс в сентябре - я слышала, как мама говорила о том, что хочет сделать Рега наследником вместо меня. Мне вообще плевать, я даже не хочу наследовать этот омерзительный дом и их грязные деньги. Лучше уж пусть они оставят меня в покое и забудут обо мне навсегда.

Надеюсь, твои каникулы проходят так же хорошо, как мои (хотя я не могу этого представить, потому что - ну серьёзно, такая развязка, а, Лунатик??)

Увидимся через несколько недель.

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

Понедельник, 6-ое августа, 1973 год.

Дорогой Лунатик,

Я уверен, что Сириус уже всё тебе рассказал, но если вдруг нет - ПОМОЛВКА ОТМЕНЯЕТСЯ! Ты был прав, в конце концов, всё разрулила Нарцисса. Просто поразительной проницательностью ты обладаешь, старый добрый Риму, не хочешь, случайно, поделиться своими предсказаниями касательно мирового кубка по квиддичу на следующий год?

У меня тут одинокое и скучное лето. Вся семья Пита уехала навестить их родственников во Франции, так что мне даже не с кем отрабатывать броски. Надеюсь, твои каникулы не так плохи. Я тут подумал, может, ты попросишь Мадам Помфри сводить тебя в Косой переулок в августе? Или, может, мы можем встретить тебя и потом проводить обратно? Мама постоянно о тебе спрашивает, она так хочет тебя увидеть.

Свяжись со мной, если можешь.

Твой в полнейшей скуке,

Джеймс.

***

Понедельник, 13-ое августа, 1973 год.

[Почтовая открытка с изображением Эйфелевой башни весной]

Дорогой Римус,

Бонжур и всё такое из Парижа!

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время. Жалко, что вы, ребята, сейчас не со мной.

Питер.

***

Римус отвечал на каждое письмо с гораздо большим рвением, чем в прошлом году. Мародёры достаточно много раз видели его почерк, чтобы знать, насколько он корявый, и он сомневался, что они расстроятся из-за нескольких грамматических или орфографических ошибок. Он сказал Джеймсу, что ему очень жаль, но он не сможет приехать в Косой переулок (Мадам Помфри сказала, что там ему тоже будет небезопасно находиться, и не объяснила, почему) и поздравил Сириуса с его с трудом отвоёванной новообретённой холостяцкой жизнью, но не сказал, что он, Римус, имел к этому какое-то отношение. Это было бы слишком похоже на хвастовство, и он не хотел, чтобы Сириус считал, будто он у него в долгу.

Летние каникулы Римуса были, наверное, такими же скучными, как каникулы Джеймса и Сириуса, но более наполненные смыслом, чем любое прежнее лето. Мадам Помфри сдержала своё слово и навещала его вечером до и утром после каждого полнолуния. Благодаря этому он проводил меньше времени в бинтах и больше времени, читая и строя планы на следующий год.

Когда по милости Дамблдора и его корзины подержанных вещей ему пришли его учебники, Римус с воодушевлением принялся за чтение. Арифмантика была довольно сложной, но он бросил себе вызов и был этому доволен. Уход за Магическими Существами поглотил его с головой уже за счёт ярких цветных иллюстраций.

Даже Надзирательница заметила - слегка подозрительно - что Римус очень сильно изменился спустя два года этой его школы.

\- Приятно видеть, что ты держишься подальше от неприятностей, - сказала она однажды утром, когда нашла его сидящим в саду и читающим тяжелый учебник с помощью волшебного листа из пластика. В том момент Римус лишь поднял на нее взгляд и вежливо улыбнулся. Естественно, в тот момент она не знала, что до окончания лета он совершит своё первое серьёзное преступление.

Ещё с рождества у Поттеров Римуса мучила одна проблема, и он не знал, что с ней делать. Деньги. У него их совсем не было - маггловских или волшебных. Римус был беден как церковная мышь. Раньше это не имело особого значения - в конце концов, приют всегда восполнял его базовые потребности, а Хогвартс давал ему всё остальное. 

Но. Но. Ему бы по меньшей мере хотелось иметь возможность отплатить своим друзьям за ту щедрость, что они проявляли всё это время. Они купили ему несметное количество сладостей и подарков. Господи, да Сириус вообще подарил ему возможность читать, а Лили вручную спасла его летние каникулы. И уже какое-то время Римус искал возможность, которая самым быстрым образом сможет принести ему деньги.

К счастью для Римуса, такая возможность представилась Римусу одним жарким июльским днём. Он как всегда читал на скамейке в тени старого пляжного зонта, который наверняка достался приюту за счёт благотворительности где-то за прошедший год. Теперь, когда ему было тринадцать лет, он всё ещё не был среди старших парней приюта, но и не числился среди низшей кучи, и в общем и целом ему удавалось избегать сильных нападок со стороны других.

На его книгу упала тень, и он поднял взгляд. Крэйг Ньюмен, шестнадцатилетний скинхед, посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Шайка Крейга была верхом элиты в приюте. Они все слушали регги, носили высокие чёрные ботинки на шнуровке и рваные джинсы на подтяжках. У некоторых из них были татуировки, у всех из них были синяки.

\- Здорова, Люпин, - протянул Крэйг. Римус моргнул, медленно закрыл книгу и быстро подумал, сгодится ли она в качестве оружия. Она была довольно тяжелой.

\- Здорова, Ньюмен, - кивнул он, пытаясь не выглядеть маленьким и напуганным. Он легко возвращался к своему старому акценту на лето, растягивая слова и съедая согласные. Это было безопасней всего.

\- Чо читаешь? - Крэйг недоверчиво прищурился на его книгу. Интересно, умел ли он читать. Римус беззаботно пожал плечами.

\- Так, ерунда для школы.

\- А, - тот кивнул. Римус не шелохнулся. Он не понимал, что происходит - Крэйг, что, правда, просто хотел с ним поболтать? - Ты же умный, типа того? - вдруг спросил тот.

Римус не мог понять, какой ответ наиболее вероятно оставит его с синяками, поэтому он вообще ничего не ответил. Это не имело значения, Крэйгу, похоже, и не нужен был ответ. Он лишь почесал подбородок и вытащил упаковку сигарет из рукава рубашки. 

\- Да, ты умный. Всегда читаешь и всё такое, - он зажёг сигарету спичкой из ботинка, затем протянул открытую пачку Римусу.

Римус протянул руку и взял сигарету. Он никогда раньше не курил, но большинство ребят в приюте курили. Крэйг зажёг для него сигарету, и Римус сделал вдох. Его глаза тут же заслезились, и он изо всех сил попытался не закашляться и не задохнуться. Это было отвратительно.

Крэйг забавно на него посмотрел и продолжил:

\- И мелкий. Типа тощий.

\- Ну да, - ответил Римус и всё-таки закашлялся. Он посмотрел, как Крэйг затягивается сигаретой и попытался повторить за ним.

\- Работа нужна?

\- Работа?

Крэйг кивнул, не сводя своих крошечных глаз с Римуса.

\- Ага. Ты подойдёшь. Мы собираемся обчистить табачный в городе. Завтра ночью. У них нет охраны. Нихера нет, кроме собаки. Мы идём за кассой и бухлом. Можешь взять долю. Нам нужен человек, который залезет в заднее окно.

\- А, ясно, - Римус кивнул головой, будто бы эта перспектива не пугала его до чёртиков. Он снова затянулся сигаретой, в этот раз из привычки. Он немного понимал теперь, почему все это делали, когда распробовал. Он подумал над предложением Крэйга.

С одной стороны, это было чертовски опасно. Шайка Ньюмена была известна не из-за своей прилежности, и некоторые из них уже отбывали условный срок. С другой стороны, похоже, у него не было особого выбора. Когда Крэйг Ньюмен хотел от тебя чего-то, тебе просто приходилось это делать. К тому же, он явно может поиметь с этого выгоду. Конечно, маггловские деньги были для него совершенно бесполезны, но он может найти выход…

Римус посмотрел в маленькие свиные глазки Крэйга Ньюмена.

\- Мне просто нужны сигареты. 

Крэйг ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Таким образом Римус начал свою карьеру грабителя.


	41. Третий год: Снова Дома

_In the corner of the morning in the past_

_I would sit and blame the master first and last_

_All the roads were straight and narrow_

_And the prayers were small and yellow_

_And the rumour spread that I was aging fast_

_Then I ran across a monster who was sleeping_

_By a tree_

_And_ _I_ _looked_ _and_ _frowned_ _and_ _the_ _monster_ _was_ _me_

_В углу одного утра прошлого_

_Я сидел и обвинял бога первым и последним._

_Все пути были узкими и прямыми,_

_А молитвы были маленькими и жёлтыми,_

_И ходили слухи, что я быстро старею,_

_Затем я наткнулся на спящего монстра_

_Около дерева,_

_И я посмотрел на него и нахмурился, и этим монстром оказался я сам._

Суббота, 1-ое сентября, 1973 год.

После того первого дела Крэйг и его шайка были так довольны Римусом, что они взяли его ещё на четыре дела, в дома и небольшие магазинчики в близлежащих городах. Оказалось, что даже без мантии-невидимки у Римуса был прирождённый талант забираться в места, в которые не должен. По крайней мере, так ему сказал Крэйг: ‘Да у этого парня талант’.

Талант - смешная штука, думал Римус по дороге на станцию Кингс Кросс. Он вспомнил, как Джеймс каждый раз оставлял мешочек с деньгами на прилавке, когда они пробирались к Ханидьюкам. Казалось, Джеймс просто от природы не может украсть. Но откуда знать, что у него не было к этому таланта, учитывая, что у него никогда не было _нужды_ красть. Он был наследником огромного состояния, как и Сириус. И правда в том, что ты никогда не узнаешь, к чему у тебя есть талант, и на что ты способен, пока ты не попробуешь. Должно быть, очень просто быть хорошим, когда у тебя нет причин _не быть_ хорошим.

И всё же Римус решил не рассказывать мародёрам о своих летних приключениях и остаток пути провёл в мечтах о всех подарках на дни рождения и рождество, которые он наконец сможет купить своим друзьям.

Хогвартский чемодан Римуса в этом году был забит пачками сигарет и пакетиками табака. Достаточно, чтобы открыть небольшой бизнес - если он будет достаточно смекалистым, то он сможет избавиться от большей части товара ещё до рождества. В этом году им можно было выбираться в Хогсмид, и Надзирательница без проблем подписала его разрешение - даже Мадам Помфри решила, что это место будет достаточно безопасным для него.

Надзирательница, похоже, выучила свой урок. Она проводила Римуса до станции и оставила его одного, сухо попрощавшись. Его сердце билось так же сильно, как и два года назад, когда он рванул прямо в кирпичную стену. Выдохнул он только тогда, когда открыл глаза на другой стороне. Он снова был дома.

У него не ушло много времени, чтобы заметить Сириуса, который опирался на стену позади своей семьи. Миссис Блэк суетилась вокруг Регулуса, который выглядел бледнее обычного и стоял с очень прямой спиной, пока Вальбурга причёсывала его волосы и что-то шептала ему на ухо. Она очевидно игнорировала своего старшего сына, чьи волосы были в нарочном беспорядке, и чья мантия была ужасно помятой и скомканной. Римус решил, что будет лучше ему не подходить.

\- Здорова, Лунатик, - его хлопнули по спине, и он обернулся и увидел улыбающихся Джеймса и Питера. Джеймс подрос на несколько сантиметров, его лицо выглядело слегка похудевшим, но его яркие карие глаза и лохматые чёрные волосы ничуть не изменились. Питер выглядел как обычно, хотя, похоже, он оправлялся от сильного солнечного ожога.

\- Привет, - Римус улыбнулся им в ответ, его сердце быстро билось от радости. Всё именно так, как должно быть.

Раздался свисток, и они забрались в поезд, чтобы найти пустое купе и дождаться Сириуса. Ему наконец позволили присоединиться к ним, казалось, в последнюю минуту, и он зашёл, угрюмо бормоча себе под нос:

\- _Хрена с два_ я буду соблюдать приличия.

\- Значит, ничего не изменилось, - Джеймс подмигнул Римусу. Сириус поднял на них взгляд и расплылся в улыбке. Эта улыбка Сириуса Блэка.

\- Я думал, я вас никогда больше не увижу!

\- Годрик, обязательно тебе всегда быть такой королевой драмы? - Джеймс пихнул его в плечо, когда они все поднялись, чтобы поприветствовать его.

\- Вы просто ее не знаете, - заныл Сириус, крепко пожимая руку Джеймса. Затем он посмотрел на Римуса и хитро улыбнулся. - Это ты, Лунатик?! - он преувеличенно вытянул шею и поднял руку, чтобы притворно заслонить глаза от палящего солнца. - Ты меня там слышишь??

\- Ха ха, - неловко пожав плечами, ответил Римус. - Я такого же роста, как Джеймс.

\- Больше нет, - возразил Джеймс и подошёл к Римусу поближе, чтобы сравнить их рост и показать, что Римус действительно был на пару сантиметров выше него.

\- Да уж, и как я только связался с двумя жирафами, а? - ухмыльнулся Сириус, игриво хлопая Римуса по спине. - Мне повезло, что у меня есть ты, да, малыш Пити?

\- Хм? - Питер с непонимающим взглядом оторвался от своего пирожка. Питер Петтигрю выглядел не выше, чем в то время, когда им было по одиннадцать лет, хотя он стал значительно шире.

Сириус вот взрослел очень элегантно и пропорционально, чего и следовало ожидать. Он был немного выше, но его нельзя было назвать долговязым, как Джеймса. Он был худым, но не тощим, как Римус. Его скулы тоже стали шире за лето, тень взросления была видна в его чертах.

\- Ну так что, - Джеймс потёр ладони, когда они все уселись. - Теперь, когда с этим разобрались, я предлагаю перейти к делу. Какие планы на этот год?

\- Мы должны закончить карту, - быстро сказал Римус. Уже какое-то время это не выходило из его головы. - Осталось немного, и мне кажется, мы сможем наложить эти чары хомункулус, если мы реально постараемся.

\- Определённо, - сказал Джеймс. - Эта карта ведь практически наше наследие, да? Мы поработаем над ней, я обещаю.

\- И ещё эта другая вещь, - вдруг очень резко сказал Сириус. Джеймс и Питер переглянулись, и Римус почувствовал, как что-то сжимается у него в животе.

\- Какая другая вещь? - нахмурился он.

Джеймс очень серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Просто одно дело, которое мы обсуждали в прошлом году. Мы… эм… мы тебе расскажем, если решим довести его до конца.

\- Не хотим втягивать тебя в неприятности, Лунатик, - нервно засмеялся Питер. - Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь, да?

Римусу стало крайне обидно. Разве он не участвовал в большинстве прошлогодних пранков _и_ получал меньше всех отработок? И разве он не был единственным, кто попытался поговорить с Нарциссой о семейных проблемах Сириуса? Конечно, остальные об этом не знали - если у них были секреты, то и у него могли они быть. Он показушно отвернулся к окну и не обращал внимания на остаток разговора.

В итоге Питер тяжело вздохнул.

\- Где тележка с едой? Я _хочу есть._

\- Я только что видел, как ты доел пирожок, - слегка раздражённо ответил Джеймс, потому что он был посреди объяснения своего плана заколдовать все мётлы команды Слизерина по квиддичу на их следующей тренировке.

\- Ну да, но я хочу чего-нибудь сладенького, - надулся Питер, опустошая карманы, чтобы показать им пустые обёртки.

Римус увидел возможность и наконец воспрял духом.

\- Не переживай, Пит, - он порылся в своей сумке, достал несколько шоколадных батончиков и бросил их на пустое место между ними. Три его друга уставились на эту картину.

\- Это ещё что? - Сириус с подозрением взял в руки батончик Марс.

\- Маггловский шоколад, - сказал Римус. - Они вкусные! Не бойтесь, они вас не укусят.

Питер уже разорвал упаковку и откусил Милки Уей, одобрительно ухмыляясь остальным. Римус взял себе упаковку Мальтизерс, довольный тем, что впервые это _он_ принёс вкусняшки в поездку.

***

Римус заметил, что в этом году они сидели дальше от учительского стола, когда они все уселись за столом. Ученики первого и второго годов теперь сидели перед ними, и мародёры больше не были среди самых юных учеников, что дало им ненужное ощущение гордости и достижения.

\- Ты же взял Руны, да, Римус? - спросила Лили, опускаясь на скамейку рядом с ним. Она обрезала волосы за лето, и теперь у нее была мягкая чёлка, из-за чего она немного напоминала Джейн Эшер.

\- Ага, - кивнул он.

\- Лунатик нас кидает! - комично завопил Сириус, притворно упав на плечо Джеймса и изображая рыдания.

\- Тише, тише, - Джеймс серьёзно похлопал его по спине. - Я надеюсь, ты счастлив, Римус, - нахмурился он. - Я очень рад за тебя, что ты двигаешься вперёд и находишь что-то новое и лучшее для себя, но хотя бы подумай о нас, мелких людишках, которых ты оставляешь позади.

\- Я никого не оставляю позади, - пробормотал Римус, чувствуя, как горят его уши. - Мне просто не нравится Прорицание.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, - твёрдо сказала Лили, кидая неодобрительный взгляд на Джеймса и Сириуса, которые теперь вцепились друг в друга и притворялись истерично рыдать, будто их сердца были жестоко разбиты. Лили цокнула, видя, что она не имела на них никакого влияния, и повернулась обратно к Римусу. - Вы, ребята, не обязаны проводить каждую секунду вместе. В общем, я тоже пойду на Руны, ты уже начал читать учебник?

Римус радостно кивнул.

\- Да, он очень интересный.

\- Ага! - хитро воскликнул Сириус, отрываясь от мантии Джеймса. - _Теперь_ мне всё понятно.

\- Что? - нервно спросил Римус. У Сириуса был этот зловещий непредсказуемый взгляд.

\- Мне кажется, это никак не связано с твоей будущей учебной карьерой, - он мудро почесал подбородок. - _Мне_ кажется, нашего дорогого Римунатика сманили на свою сторону представительницы прекрасного пола!

\- Заткнись, - Римус покраснел, стараясь не смотреть на Лили. Сириус всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы засмущать его.

\- Да, заткнись, Блэк, - вздохнула Лили. - Серьёзно, вы, ребята, даже по отношению друг к другу не можете себя вести нормально. Просто потому что ни одна девушка не подойдёт к вам ни на метр, не значит, что…

\- Чтобы ты знала, я недавно должен был обручиться, - ответил Сириус, взмахнув своими чёрными волосами. Джеймс уже хохотал вовсю, его плечи тряслись от смеха.

\- Что ещё ты взял, Римус? - спросила Лили, нарочно игнорируя других мародёров.

\- Уход за Магическими Существами, - вздохнул Римус. Он уже услышал достаточно шуток на эту тему от Сириуса и Джеймса.

\- Оооооо! - резко повернулась Марлин. - Мы с Мэри тоже взяли этот предмет!

\- А-ГА! - ещё громче воскликнул Сириус, и Джеймс упал на стол от смеха.

К счастью, в этот момент началось распределение, и весь зал погрузился в тишину. Эта церемония была крайней нудной, если ты в ней не участвовал, как выяснил Римус, и он попытался скрыть зевок, пока толпа напуганных первогодок всё уменьшалась, и пустые места в начале стола Гриффиндора заполнялись новыми учениками. Он отвлёкся от процесса и перевёл взгляд на стол Слизерина, где Нарцисса сидела в самом дальнем краю стола, царственная как королева и более радостная, чем в последний раз, когда Римус ее видел.

Регулус, теперь второгодка, сидел с другого края стола и выглядел таким же скучающим, как чувствовал себя Римус. Также он заметил Снейпа среди третьегодок, который как всегда пялился на Лили. Он раз или два поймал ее взгляд, и Римус видел, как Лили улыбнулась ему в ответ в своей привычной дружелюбной манере, но настроение Северуса, похоже, нисколько не поднялось. Только Лили могла дружить с кем-то настолько унылым, подумал про себя Римус.

Когда еда появилась на столах, она была такой же великолепной, как и всегда. Римус привычно съел по две порции всего, что было на столе, включая десерт. Когда пир наконец закончился, Дамблдор начал свою обычную речь. Предыдущие два года Римус отключался на этой части вечера - он был слишком полон хорошей еды и слишком сонным после долгого дня, чтобы уделять особое внимание. Но что-то серьёзное в обычно радостном тоне директора заставило его прислушаться. 

Он заметил, что он был не единственным. Со стороны стола Слизеринцев раздавалось тихое беспокойное бормотание, особенно со стороны старших учеников. Гриффиндорцы вокруг Римуса тоже, похоже, сели прямее.

\- В чём дело? - спросил Римус, когда они все отправились в свои спальни. Сбивающие с толку предупреждения Дамблдора до сих пор звучали у него в ушах. - ‘Сплочённость в лице тёмных времён’ и всё такое?

\- А, точно, ты же не знаешь… - тихо сказал Джеймс. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, который глядел себе под ноги, спрятав руки в карманы. - Я расскажу тебе, когда будем одни, ладно?

Они дождались пароля этого года (‘ _Лупотреска_ ’) и направились в свою знакомую спальню. Все их кровати были заправлены, их чемоданы стояли рядом, и Римус почувствовал волну радости, когда зашёл в комнату. Сириус сразу начал разбирать вещи, доставать свои драгоценные маггловские пластинки и книги из чемодана Джеймса. Джеймс же достал только свою метлу и с любовью начал ее полировать, скрестив ноги на своей кровати.

\- Ну так что? - нетерпеливо начал Римус. - Что насчёт этой странной речи?

\- А, да, - Джеймс сглотнул. Он снова посмотрел на Сириуса, который его почему-то игнорировал. Джеймс вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. - Это всё политика, вообще-то.

\- Политика? - внутренне застонал Римус. Он не особо знал о маггловской политике, что уж говорить о том, что происходило в волшебном мире - если не считать позиции засекреченности, которую они проходили ещё на первом году по истории. Скоро должен состояться референдум о присоединении Британии к Европейскому союзу - но это будет только через несколько лет, если Римус правильно понял речь премьер-министра, и он не особо понимал, как это может повлиять на общество волшебников.

\- Ну… ты знаешь, что есть… эм… тёмные волшебники?

\- Да… - Римус попытался сделать умное лицо. Он помнил, как он мельком читал что-то о Гриндевальде, но они должны проходить его только на уровне С.О.В.

\- Просто в последнее время вспыхнули проявления тёмной магии, вот и всё. И папа сказал мне… в министерстве что-то происходит. Начальники департаментов продвигают какие-то жёсткие реформы против магглорождённых волшебников и… людей, которые отличаются. Папа сказал, что нам не о чем беспокоиться, просто обычные старые предрассудки. Но, видимо, Дамблдор считает, что лучше нам быть начеку.

\- Мать и отец устраивали собрание, - вдруг сказал Сириус. Они оба повернулись к нему. Он выглядел пристыженным, измученным и не встречался с ними взглядом. - Конечно, они меня туда не пустили, но Рег был там. Они всё время говорили об этом тёмном лорде - не знаю, может, это какой-то политик, которого они хотят поддержать на следующих выборах. Я только знаю, что если семья Блэк их поддерживает, то это не может означать ничего хорошего.

Даже Джеймс не нашёл никаких ободряющих слов в свете этой информации. Они все замолчали, пока Питер не заговорил.

\- Мы в Хогвартсе, - сказал он. - Мама говорит, что Хогвартс - самое безопасное место в Британии. И у нас есть Дамблдор, - твёрдо сказал он, словно в качестве последнего аргумента. - Давай, Блэк, ты же по-любому просто _умираешь_ как хочешь надругаться над нашими ушами какой-нибудь новой маггловской пластинкой.

Они все удивленно посмотрели на Питера. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Вообще-то, - сказал он, смахивая пыль со своей коробки с пластинками, - хочу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале главы - первые строки 'Width of a Circle' из альбома Дэвида Боуи 'Man Who Sold the World'.


	42. Третий год: Фантастические Твари

Пятница, 7-ое сентября, 1973 год.

К концу этой первой учебной недели Римус чувствовал себя так, будто ему нужно как минимум два месяца, чтобы восстановиться - и это ещё до сих пор не было ни одного полнолуния. Он чувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что не подумал, что три дополнительных предмета в его расписании также увеличат его нагрузку. Но, естественно, нагрузка увеличилась, и к началу пятницы ему казалось, что вес домашней работы на выходные сидел на его плечах физическим грузом.

\- Это несправедливо, - ныл Питер. - Этот год должен был быть весёлым, с Хогсмидом и всё такое.

\- Мы ещё пойдём в Хогсмид, Пит, - пробормотал Джеймс, не отвлекаясь от особенно сложной звёздной карты.

\- Я согласен с Питером, - застонал Сириус, пытаясь одолеть свой сонный еженочник для Прорицания. - Давайте пошлём всё нахрен и пойдём на поле для квиддича, пока ещё светло.

Джеймс радостно поднял голову.

\- Да, пойдёмте.

Они трое поднялись на ноги.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отрешённо сказал Римус. Ему, вообще-то, вполне нравилась их домашка по Трансфигурации - эссе по трансформациям тела. Он был уже довольно хорош в базовых модификациях, чтобы скрывать свои шрамы, и мог подробно ответить на большинство вопросов.

\- Не хочешь посмотреть на моё Маггловедение, а, Лунатик? - с надеждой спросил Сириус. Римус выгнул бровь.

\- Если будет время. Джеймс, Пит, ваши тоже проверить?

\- Спасибо, Римус! - улыбнулся Питер, завязывая шнурки.

\- Неа, - отказался Джеймс. - Я хотел попросить Эванс мне немного помочь позже.

\- Гиблое дело, брат, - высказал своё мнение Сириус. - Не знаю, чего ты так в неё вцепился.

Джеймс лишь пожал плечами, ничуть не унывая.

Римус провёл продуктивный час или даже два в одиночестве, заканчивая остатки работы на неделю. Ему ещё оставалось Зельеварение, но он решил, что его можно отложить на потом - Питер может помочь ему в обмен на проверку его домашки по Маггловедению. Теперь по понедельникам у них с утра было два урока Зельеварения - но, к счастью, больше не со Слизеринцами. Вообще, теперь со Слизеринцами они делили только Арифмантику, а это был не практический предмет, так что теперь у них было меньше пространства для открытых боевых действий между факультетами.

Арифматика стала настоящим сюрпризом для Римуса - он ожидал, что он будет отставать от Джеймса и Сириуса, по крайней мере, в начале. Но, как оказалось, этот предмет больше опирался на логическое мышление, чем на магические способности, и первый урок стал для Римуса удивительно понятным. Домашнее задание, к которому, как он знал, Джеймс с Сириусом ещё не приступали, заключалось в том, чтобы вычислить показатели своего сердца и характера, согласно методу Агриппы. Это его довольно хорошо успокаивало, хотя он бы никогда никому в этом не признался.

Травоведение тянулось в своём привычном темпе - Римус даже не мог притвориться заинтересованным этим предметом, но он хотя бы не был сложным. Астрономия тоже была не самым его сильным местом, но, к счастью, Питер обычно был так рад побыть тем, кто хоть что-то знал, что он давал Римусу все ответы просто так.

А ещё у него появился новый любимый предмет; Уход за Магическими Существами по средам и четвергам. Другим он тоже не собирался об этом рассказывать - они уже итак подшучивали над ним из-за того, что ему так нравилась история, _и_ из-за того, что он взял Руны. Конечно, добродушно - он тоже смеялся над ними из-за Прорицания, которое, по их рассказам, было довольно кошмарным.

Он дважды перечитал свой учебник _Фантастические Твари и Где Они Обитают_ за летние каникулы - это была его любимая книга на ночь. Картинки и описания были такими яркими, что после этого его сны были наполнены самыми красочными видениями. В учебнике ничего не говорилось - Римус сразу же это проверил - об оборотнях. К счастью, их не рассматривали в одном ряду с ‘магическими существами’, и, похоже, они не собирались изучать ‘полу-людей’ до следующего года на Защите от Тёмных Искусств.

\- Надеюсь, мы будем проходить единорогов, - вздохнула Марлин, прислонившись к стене, пока они ждали в коридоре начала своего первого урока. - Что-нибудь действительно миленькое.

Мэри выгнула бровь.

\- Я бы лучше прошла драконов. Что-нибудь интересное!

\- Я просто рада, что нас не будет учить Кеттлбёрн, - ответила Марлин. Это привлекло внимание Римуса.

\- Разве нет? А кто тогда?

\- Ты, что, не слушал Дамблдора в первый день? - неодобрительно посмотрела на него Марлин. - Кеттлбёрн уехал в Румынию или в Болгарию или куда там, по какому-то поручению министерства. Хотя я не знаю, насколько он может быть им полезен, он какой-то странный…

\- Так кто будет нашим учителем?

\- Кто бы это ни был, его не было на приветственном пире, - пожала плечами Марлин. - Но у меня в расписании написано ‘Профессор Л. Ферокс’.

Как только она это сказала, дверь кабинета открылась, и ребята с пятого года начали выходить из помещения, увлеченно переговариваясь между собой. Гриффиндорские третьегодки вошли внутрь, и Римус выбрал парту у окна рядом с Марлин. Когда из учительской появился их учитель, и Марлин, и Мэри - да вообще все девчонки в классе - сели чуть прямее.

Он был гораздо моложе Кеттлбёрна, который был уже седой в своём среднем возрасте. Римус бы сказал, что этот учитель только-только разменял четвёртый десяток. К тому же, у него до сих в наличии были все части тела, что, конечно, являлось плюсом. Его густые волосы были песочно-русого цвета и доставали до середины его спины. Он был одет не в мантию, как все другие учителя, а в удобную уличную одежду и в тяжелые коричневые кожаные ботинки. Его лицо было слегка обветрено, что придавало его сильным чертам слегка грубый вид. У него были светло-голубые глаза, которые сияли, когда он улыбнулся классу:

\- Добрый день! - громко сказал он с сильным ливерпульским акцентом и хлопнул в свои мозолистые ладоши. - Добро пожаловать на ваш первый год Ухода за Магическими Существами. Я Профессор Ферокс. Надеюсь, у всех с собой учебники Скамандера?

Все в классе сразу достали своих _Фантастических Тварей,_ пергамент и перья и в предвкушении подняли взгляд на профессора. Тот продолжил им улыбаться.

\- Великолепно! - продолжил он. - Весьма интересная книга, и я уверен, что многие из вас уже успели в этом убедиться. Она представляет собой вполне полное и удовлетворительное руководство по обнаружению и обращению с большинством хорошо известных магических существ - но чего она вам дать _не может_ \- и что вам понадобится, чтобы преуспеть на наших занятиях - это быстрая смекалка, хладнокровие и стальные нервы.

Некоторые девчонки захихикали, и Римус почувствовал восторженный трепет. _Понял, Джеймс,_ злорадно подумал он, _это **не девчачий** предмет. _Хотя он не был уверен, что подходил по требованиям. Наверное, у него хватит нервов - после такого-то лета уж точно - но хладнокровием он точно не отличался.

\- А теперь, - Ферокс снова хлопнул в ладоши, готовый начать. Он нагнулся, чтобы достать что-то из-под стола. - Смотрите, что я для вас приготовил… - Когда он потёр свои ладони, его кожа издала тихий шероховатый звук - он точно не проводит дома много времени, подумал про себя Римус - Профессор Ферокс явно был человеком дела.

Их учитель уже доставал огромную плетёную корзину, которую он осторожно поставил на свой стол. Он открыл ее, и оттуда выглянуло большое пушистое существо. Это был самый большой кот, которого Римус когда-либо видел - с пушистой серебряной шерстью в чёрных пятнах, с высокими острыми ушами и странной кисточкой на хвосте, как у льва. Он мяукнул, весьма недовольно, затем выпрыгнул на стол - его глаза были почти на одном уровне с глазами Ферокса. Он надменно окинул взглядом класс, виляя туда-сюда своим хвостом.

Профессор Ферокс провёл длинным пальцем по спине животного, и кот медленно моргнул и благосклонно принял такой жест.

\- Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, что Ахиллес за существо?

\- Это кот, - прямолинейно сказала Мэри, не поднимая руки.

Ферокс добродушно рассмеялся.

\- Довольно распространённая ошибка, мисс…?

\- Макдональд. Мэри Макдональд.

\- Мисс Макдональд. Нет, Ахиллес не кот - хотя их частенько скрещивают.

\- Ооо! - парень из Когтеврана поднял руку из конца класса.

\- Да, мистер…?

\- Стэн Брукс, сэр. Это, случайно, не низль, сэр?

\- Пять баллов Когтеврану! - довольно кивнул Ферокс. - Ахиллес действительно низль.

Римус внутренне вздохнул. Он это знал - он должен был это знать, он мог бы вспомнить, что читал про хвост. Мысленно он вычеркнул ‘быструю смекалку’ из списка требований Ферокса. Надеясь доказать профессору, что он хотя бы проявлял желание учиться, Римус принялся делать заметки, когда Ферокс начал говорить, отрешённо поглаживая Ахиллеса.

\- Вы всегда можете узнать низля по его внешнему сходству с котом, высокому уровню интеллекта, яркой шерсти и кисточке на хвосте, - объяснил учитель, указывая на все эти признаки. - Министерство Магии оценивает их как существ категории ХХХ - кто-нибудь знает, что это значит?

В этот раз рука Римуса взлетела в воздух, но то же сделала Марлин. Ферокс выбрал ее и спросил ее имя.

\- Марлин Маккиннон, - улыбнулась она ему, - сэр. Существа категории ХХХ не рекомендованы для одомашнивания, но квалифицированный волшебник легко с ними справится.

\- Отлично. Пять баллов Гриффиндору, - кивнул головой Ферокс.

Римус молча закипал. Она прочитала это прямо из книги. Профессор продолжил:

\- До конца года мы с вами будем изучать существ именно этой категории. Итак, это правда, что низли не рекомендованы для содержания в качестве домашних питомцев - но это не потому что они опасны. На самом деле, если кто-нибудь скажет вам, что низли опасны, то это лишь значит, что этот человек явно перешёл им дорогу, и такому человеку нельзя доверять. Кто-нибудь знает, почему?

Римус снова поднял руку - он добьётся своего. Но в этот раз Ферокс выбрал кого-то из Когтеврана.

\- Потому что они умеют определять подозрительных людей, - ответил Дейви Кирк, зарабатывая ещё пять баллов для Когтеврана.

\- Именно, - улыбнулся Профессор. - Низли отлично определяют характер человека и яростно реагируют на тех, кто не заслуживает доверия. Поэтому министерство требует от хозяев низлей специальной лицензии о прохождении определённых квалификационных тестов. Но, как вы видите, - он снова погладил Ахиллеса. Серебряный кот даже не шелохнулся, лишь продолжал наблюдать за классом, - из них выходят восхитительные питомцы, если им уделять должное внимание и уважение.

\- Значит, он Ваш, профессор? - спросила Мэри, кокетливо хлопая ресницами. - Он _милашка._

\- Это так, - ответил Ферокс. - Если вы будете осторожны и не будете толпиться вокруг него, Ахиллес наверняка разрешит вам его погладить. Встаём в очередь, класс.

За этим последовал шум и бормотание, пока все вставали из-за парт и выстраивались в очередь. Римус встал в самый конец, чтобы урок закончился до того, как очередь дойдёт до него. Ахиллес точно его возненавидит - оборотни были первыми в списке тех, кому нельзя доверять.

\- Подходите к нему медленно и не избегайте зрительного контакта. Если он попытается вам навредить, он будет использовать свои когти, так что будьте начеку… вот так, хорошо, теперь можно его гладить, аккуратно и неспеша…

По мере сокращения очереди профессор продолжал говорить, подбадривая их и рассказывая интересные факты, разбавленные шутками. Римус не знал, чем Ферокс занимался до того, как стал учителем, но у него в жизни явно было несколько приключений - похоже, он побывал буквально везде.

Наконец, Римус оказался перед низлем. Он застыл на месте, нервно глядя в жёлтые глаза животного.

\- Вперёд… как Вас зовут? - профессор Ферокс подозвал его ближе. Римус не двинулся с места.

\- Римус Люпин. Я не… эм… коты обычно меня не любят, - пробормотал он.

\- А Ахиллес и не кот, - с улыбкой сказал профессор. - Ну же, Люпин, подходите ближе.

Римус тяжело вздохнул и приблизился к низлю. Он не хотел, чтобы такой крутой человек, как Ферокс, счёл его трусом. Ахиллес внимательно смотрел, как Римус к нему подходит. Он действительно выглядел очень умным, в его глазах было что-то такое, правда, его нос был довольно широким. Римус протянул руку, позволяя низлю себя понюхать. Тот не выпустил когти, но Римус был уверен, что они были очень острыми и длинными. Его уже царапали коты раньше, они, правда, не любили его. - Очень хорошо, - говорил профессор Ферокс. - Теперь можно подойти чуть ближе и погладить его, вперёд.

Тяжело сглотнув, Римус послушался, готовый отпрыгнуть назад, если придётся. Но Ахиллес, похоже, не имел ничего против оборотней. Вообще-то, он даже начал мурчать, когда Римус осторожно почесал его за ухом, закрыл глаза и выглядел вполне прилежным котом. 

\- Вот так! - радостно воскликнул Профессор Ферокс. - Отлично чувствуют характеры, эти низли. Итак, у нас осталось не так много времени, поэтому просто запишите домашнее задание…

Римус ещё немного погладил Ахиллеса. Это существо, похоже, так сильно этим наслаждалось, что ему было неловко останавливаться.

\- Классный был урок, да? - спросила Марлин, когда они выходили из кабинета. - Надеюсь, он всегда будет приносить разных существ, чтобы мы могли на них посмотреть.

\- Это будет не так уж здорово, когда мы доберёмся до категории ХХХХХ, - сказал Римус.

\- Может, он хотя бы снова принесёт Ахиллеса, - с надеждой ответила Марлин.

\- Да что вы всё про этого кота! - пихнула ее Мэри. - Ферокс просто великолепен.

\- Вообще, - захихикала Марлин. - Интересно, у него кто-нибудь есть?

Римус вздохнул и отстал от девчонок. Они превращались в кромешный кошмар, когда начинали обсуждать парней, и лучше было держаться от них подальше, пока те не начнут петь дифирамбы Джеймсу и Сириусу. Он начал думать о своём, пока они шли по направлению к большому залу на обед.

Этот урок прошёл лучше, чем он ожидал, и хоть он не заработал баллов для факультета, Ферокс сказал, что у Римуса был заслуживающий доверия характер. Никто раньше не говорил о нём ничего подобного, и он почувствовал непривычную гордость за себя, и это мирное чувство оставалось с ним на всё время обеда и даже на урок Зельеварения позже этим днём и до сих пор было сильным, когда он ложился спать. Этой ночью ему снились львы.


	43. Третий год: Хогвартский Чёрный Рынок

Среда, 12-ое сентября. 1973 год.

\- Уфф, ложись спать, Люпин! - Сириус кинул в него ботинком со своей кровати.

\- Прости! - виновато сморщил нос Римус и быстро закрыл обратно шторы, снова погружая комнату во тьму. За окном пять утра, и он _не спал._ Он чувствовал себя более бодрым, чем когда-либо раньше в своей жизни.

Он прокрался вниз, пытаясь никого не разбудить и сжимая в руках коробку из-под обуви, и затем устроился в самом удобном кресле в пустой общей комнате с новой книгой, которую он захватил с собой. Он часто спускался рано утром, когда его организм просто отказывался спать, и в нём было столько энергии, что ему казалось, что он может оббежать весь замок и даже не вспотеть. Конечно, Римус никогда этого не делал - наоборот, он пытался подавить в себе этот странный порыв, запереть его глубоко внутри и вместо этого сконцентрироваться на своём разуме.

И всё же ему было сложно не отвлекаться от книги. Он подумал, не сходить ли ему прогуляться, но им нельзя было разгуливать где попало до начала завтрака в шесть утра. _Ох,_ он попытался не думать о завтраке, иначе его желудок начнёт урчать от голода. И неважно, что он съел три добавки пюре с гуляшом из говядины на ужин. Даже Питер выглядел впечатлённым.

Но даже если бы сейчас было время завтрака, он сказал, что будет в общей комнате с половины седьмого до половины восьмого. Решил, что это идеальное время - никто бы не подумал, что ты задумал что-то плохое в такую рань, а остальные мародёры всё равно не вставали раньше половины восьмого даже в будние дни. Сириус спал даже дольше, если мог. Иногда Джеймс вставал пораньше, чтобы потренироваться летать, но всё равно не раньше семи часов.

Римус опустил взгляд на коробку из-под обуви на своих коленях. Он может наложить быстрые отвлекающие чары, если Джеймс спустится вниз быстрее обычного, в этом не будет проблемы. Хотя, учитывая его физическое состояние, он бы не стал делать этого, пока коробка лежала у него на коленях - или он рискует испарить что-нибудь гораздо более важное. Он уже один раз ходил к Мадам Помфри после попытки отрастить свои волосы на Трансфигурации. Питеру и Джеймсу пришлось помогать ему тащить его постоянно растущие локоны до больничного крыла - Сириус слишком сильно смеялся, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.

Римус попытался поднять левитацией свою книгу в воздух, но она с силой стрельнула в потолок, ударилась об него и шмякнулась на пол. Он вздохнул. Похоже, он мог только спокойно сидеть и ждать. Жаль, что он не мог сейчас включить граммофон - Сириус оставил его в общей комнате со своими новейшими пластинками от Андромеды - _Aladdin_ _Sane_ и _Led_ _Zeppelin_ _IV_. Сириус уже несколько недель на повторе слушал Black Dog.

Римус быстро открыл коробку и осмотрел содержимое, хотя в этом не было необходимости; это будет его первая продажа. Если кто-нибудь придёт. Он поговорил с парочкой студентов постарше, которых он замечал с сигаретами в прошлом году, и заинтересовал их. Они, похоже, почему-то считали, что ‘маггловские сиги’ были сильнее или просто экзотичнее, чем волшебные. Он никак не разубедил их в этом и попросил рассказать другим.

Сириус однажды раздобыл полный список Хогвартских правил и настоял, чтобы они нарушили каждое из них к своему последнему году обучения. Римус прочитал его и не нашёл ничего, что бы касалось торговли табаком. Ну, если не углубляться, по крайней мере. К тому же, это же не навсегда - у него было только то, что он привёз с собой.

Он хотел обдумать всё хорошенько ещё раз, подождать, пока не пройдёт полнолуние, но потом он узнал, что их первый поход в Хогсмид состоится уже 15-ого числа, и решил действовать.

Сириус и Джеймс уже полностью распланировали этот день, не спрашивая мнения Римуса или Питера, которые были рады хотя бы просто ходить везде за ними как обычно. Конечно, в их планы входили магазины Ханидьюков и Зонко, чтобы затариться сладостями и грязевыми бомбами. Затем воющая хижина, потому что папа Джеймса верил, что там водятся призраки, следовательно, Джеймс тоже в это верил, а Сириус хотел доказать, что они оба неправы. А после они очень сильно хотели заставить Римуса попробовать что-то под названием _сливочное пиво._

У Римуса были свои собственные планы. Он собирался сказать им, что какая-то его дальняя родственница умерла и оставила ему небольшое наследство. Он надеялся, этого объяснения будет достаточно для Джеймса, который уж точно спросит его, откуда у него взялось его новообретённое богатство. Римус был уверен, что мелкие преступления, пусть даже в маггловском мире, были не тем, на что Джеймс закроет глаза. Сириус, возможно, лишь пожмёт плечами, учитывая его тягу к нарушению правил - но он наверняка тоже попытается одолжить Римусу своих денег, что вообще нарушило бы все планы Римуса.

\- Люпин? Это ты?

Парень с шестого года спустился из спален с довольно сонным лицом, сжимая свой учебник для К.О.Т.О.В.

\- Ага, - Римус выпрямил спину, вырванный из своих размышлений.

\- Супер, эм… ты говорил пять сиклей за пачку из двадцати штук?

\- Верно, - Римус быстро открыл свою коробку и показал ее парню.

Они быстро совершили обмен, и тот вышел за портрет, наверняка чтобы покурить с утра перед библиотекой. Небольшие серебряные монеты обжигали сжатую ладонь Римуса, и он расплылся в улыбке. Он продавал всё в два раза дороже рыночной стоимости, но если люди были готовы платить…

Он продал ещё пачку каким-то пятигодкам, и одна девчонка с седьмого года, которая купила пакет рассыпного табака, спросила, нет ли у него чего-нибудь ‘повеселее’. Он немного не понял, что она имела в виду. Поэтому он лишь повторил, что у него был только рассыпчатый табак и сигареты. Она пожала плечами.

\- Тогда спрошу Марту Эберст из Пуффендуя, у нее обычно всегда хороший товар.

Римус кивнул, до сих пор не понимая, что она имеет в виду. И, к тому же, как оказалось, он был не единственным учеником в школе с задатками бизнесмена.

Примерно в пятнадцать минут восьмого коробка Римуса опустела наполовину, и его карманы отяжелели от монет. С глубоким удовлетворением он упаковал всё по местам в общей комнате, где учащиеся начинали свой день.

\- Какие люди, Риму, - Джеймс слетел с лестницы с метлой в руке, как раз когда Римус поднимался наверх. - Ты сегодня рано.

\- Да, не мог уснуть, - уклончиво ответил Римус. К счастью, Джеймс торопился на поле и не обратил внимания на коробку из-под обуви или на странное позвякивание его мантии.

\- Увидимся на обеде? - крикнул он уже из середины комнаты.

\- Да, - кивнул Римус, спеша наверх.

Питер был в душе, а Сириус до сих пор спал, накрыв голову одеялом так, что Римус видел только кончики его черных волос, раскиданные на белой подушке. Римус тихонько прошёл к своей кровати, выложил свои деньги и товар и начал собирать учебники для сегодняшних уроков.

Джеймс, видимо, распахнул шторы перед уходом и - увидел Римус с неким раздражением - не получил от Сириуса той же взбучки, что он. В комнате было достаточно светло, чтобы он мог аккуратно собрать в сумку свою домашнюю работу. Он уже сделал все задания на следующие пару дней, потому что не знал, как долго Мадам Помфри заставит его лежать в больничном крыле. Он надеялся, что недолго - он попросил Джеймса записать домашнее задание на всех общих уроках, но ещё оставались Уход за Магическими Существами и Руны. Он не мог просить девчонок о чём-нибудь, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. 

Его желудок снова заурчал. Интересно, завтракал ли сейчас Джеймс. Поттер частенько ел прямо на ходу, спеша в то или другое место. Дверь в ванную открылась, и Питер выглянул из неё, его волосы были мокрыми, а щёки раскраснелись от горячей воды. Он помахал и молча проговорил губами ‘доброе утро, Лунатик’. Римус помахал в ответ.

Питер нервно глянул на Сириуса, который до сих пор недвижно лежал под одеялом, и тихонько прокрался к своей кровати, чтобы забрать галстук. Римус с усмешкой наблюдал за его попытками собрать свои вещи без малейшего шума. Существовала тонкая линия, подумал Римус, между проявлением уважения к сну своих соседей по комнате и полнейшей и жалкой трусостью.

Это было жестоко с его стороны, но Римус чувствовал себя немного на грани этим утром. Вините во всём полную луну. Он медленно достал свою палочку из кармана и слегка ей взмахнул, пробормотав заклинание себе под нос.

Тяжелая сумка Питера мгновенно слетела с края его кровати и с громким ударом упала на пол, эхом разнося звук по каменным стенам и оконным стеклам. Питер застыл на месте, широко распахнув глаза и побелев от ужаса. Он метнул взгляд на Сириуса, который начал шевелиться под одеялом, и практически вылетел из комнаты, забыв свой галстук.

Римус согнулся от смеха, упав на кровать и хватаясь за живот. Когда он открыл глаза, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, Сириус уже не спал и приподнялся на одном локте, глядя на Римуса как на сумасшедшего.

\- Ты это специально сделал, да?

Римус пожал плечами и кивнул, снова вставая и возвращаясь к своей сумке. Сириус бросил в него подушку.

\- Мудак.

\- А что? Питер выглядел такой тряпкой, пока ходил вокруг тебя на цыпочках, что я не смог удержаться.

\- Не очень-то благородно с твоей стороны, задираешь слабых, Лунатик, - Сириус зевнул и потянулся.

\- Переживёт, - Римус отмахнулся. - Я отнесу ему его галстук. Да и должен же был кто-то тебя разбудить, давай, вставай, завтрак.

Сириус снова зевнул.

\- Принеси мне что-нибудь.

\- Нет.

\- А Джеймс бы принёс, - заныл Сириус.

\- Джеймса здесь нет.

\- _Питер_ бы принёс.

\- Как мы уже выяснили, - сказал Римус, закидывая сумку себе на плечо, - Питер - сыкло.

Сириус застонал и откинулся на кровать.

\- Ладно, встаю. Подождёшь меня?

\- Я есть хочу, - пожаловался Римус.

\- Я быстро! Считай это расплатой за то, что разбудил меня.

\- Ты бросил в меня ботинок сегодня утром.

\- Я в тебя попал?

\- Нет.

\- Ну, в таком случае, - Сириус поднялся с кровати и собрал свою форму, - так тебе и надо, будешь знать, как вставать так неприлично рано.

\- Не мог уснуть, - ответил Римус. - Наверное, из-за луны.

Сириус остановился перед дверью в ванную. Он посмотрел на Римуса с чем-то, напоминающим жалость - ну, в том случае, если Сириус Блэк умел чувствовать жалость к кому-то, кроме себя. Римус пожалел, что вообще что-то сказал - ему не нужна была жалость, и именно по этой причине он редко говорил о полнолуниях.

\- Прости, Люпин, - сказал Сириус. - Это… ну, ты переживаешь из-за этого?

\- Нет, я не то имел в виду, - поспешно ответил Римус. - У меня просто много энергии. И ещё я очень хочу есть, так что поторапливайся, - он легко усмехнулся, чтобы показать, что всё в порядке. Сириус ухмыльнулся в ответ и исчез за дверью.

\- Ты должен быть благодарен, Лунатик, - крикнул он из ванной, включая душ. - Не много Гриффиндорцев смогли бы спать спокойно, зная, что они делят комнату с оборотнем с бессонницей.

\- Мудила, - крикнул Римус в ответ.

***

Четверг, 13-ое сентября, 1973 год.

Он пришёл в себя наверху, что было необычно. В доме водились мыши, он знал это, потому что он часто видел их перед трансформацией. Возможно, после обращения он гонялся за ними, но вряд ли он поймал хоть одну. У него было сломано три пальца, но хотя бы его плечи были в порядке – он уже дважды за этот год их выворачивал.

Перед тем, как сделать первое движение, Римус мысленно обследовал своё тело с головы до ног. Что болело? _Как сильно_ это болело? Может, что-нибудь онемело? Все ли части его тела двигались, когда он этого хотел? Да вроде всё в порядке. Пара царапин, даже не слишком глубоких. Он легко отделался. Возможно, волк тоже был рад вернуться в Хогвартс.

Он поднялся с пола и прохромал к окну. Иногда его колени слегка выходили из чашечек, но сегодня они лишь немного ныли. Он попытался рассмотреть что-нибудь через щель между досками, но ничего не вышло. Дом был слишком крепко запечатан.

\- Римус, дорогой? – раздался снизу голос Мадам Помфри.

\- Иду, - хрипло крикнул он в ответ. Его одежда осталась внизу, поэтому он сорвал старую простынь с кровати своей неповреждённой рукой и обмотал ее вокруг себя. Она пахла плесенью и смертью.

***

\- Что я вам говорила, мальчики? Я не пущу к нему посетителей в первый день! – разбудил Римуса строгий голос Мадам Помфри. Он моргнул и зевнул. Палата была тускло освещена, занавески задвинуты. Наверное, уже наступил вечер. Его живот заурчал. Он попытался вспомнить, ел ли он уже что-нибудь, или медсестра позволила ему проспать всё это время. Он терял столько времени после обращения. Прямо как с его костями - ничего не складывалось хорошо.

\- Уже прошёл почти _целый день,_ \- услышал он голос Питера. – Мы принесли ему шоколад.

\- Что ж, это очень хороший поступок, дорогой, - голос Помфри слегка смягчился. Она была не очень-то хорошим воспитателем. – Но мистер Люпин сейчас спит…

\- Я хочу свой шоколад! – крикнул он, надеясь, что они его услышат. Ему казалось, что его горло было разорвано.

Занавески распахнулись, и он увидел Питера, Джеймса и Сириуса с победными выражениями на лицах.

\- Здорова, Лунатик! – одновременно сказали Джеймс и Сириус и уселись на его кровать по обе стороны от его ног.

\- Держи, - Питер бросил три шоколадные лягушки ему на колени.

\- Спасибо!

\- Ну, раз уж ты не спишь, - вздохнула Мадам Помфри. – Пойду принесу тебе нормальной еды. Полчаса, мальчики, и это _всё._

\- Держи свою домашку, ботаник, - Джеймс достал несколько листов пергамента из своей сумки и протянул Римусу.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, ты спаситель, - он отложил их на прикроватный столик на потом.

\- А вот всё остальное, - Сириус передал ему ещё пару листов. – Пришлось ждать в коридоре половину обеда, пока твой Уход за Магическими Существами не закончится, так что лучше тебе получить самые высокие оценки за это.

\- Ты серьёзно?! – Римус в шоке уставился на Сириуса. Тот благородно кивнул в ответ.

\- Серьёзно. Вынужден признаться, я немного тебе завидую. Похоже, это реально классный предмет, жалко, что я застрял с этим Прорицанием.

\- Но как же я?! – трагично ужаснулся Джеймс.

\- Мне тебя и без того хватает, - Сириус пихнул его в плечо.

\- Ты такой непостоянный, - Джеймс вздохнул и похлопал невинными глазами на Сириуса, от чего Питер начал бесконтрольно хихикать. Сириус снова толкнул Джеймса, и тот кинулся на него в ответ, зажал его голову подмышкой и начал трепать его волосы.

\- Эй, Лунатик, - вдруг позвал Питер. – Арбелла Фенчёрч передала мне это для тебя, - он протянул ему горстку сиклей. – Она сказала, что ты знаешь, за что?

\- Э… да, спасибо, Пит, - Римус поспешно сгрёб монеты и спрятал их под подушку. – Я, эм… у меня была карточка от шоколадной лягушки, которую она очень хотела. Аглаоник Тессальский.

\- Эй, мне нужна эта карточка! – Питер выглядел обиженным. Римус пожал плечами.

\- Прости, друг. Деньги решают всё.


	44. Третий год: Хогсмид

Суббота, 15-ое сентября, 1973 год.

\- Возьми с собой мантию, Джеймс.

\- Зачем?

\- Ну, кто знает, что может случиться?

\- Ладно, но я сомневаюсь, что она нам пригодится.

\- Не забудь, что ты должен мне галлеон с того спора.

\- Я не забыл, - терпеливо ответил Джеймс. - Просто расслабься хотя бы на минуту, ладно?

\- Ни за что, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Ты же понимаешь, что это самая классная вещь за несколько месяцев? Мне даже не разрешили съездить в Косой переулок этим летом.

\- У тебя было больше развлечений, чем у меня, - обиженно ответил Джеймс. - У тебя хотя бы была вся эта драма с помолвкой. Моя семья такая скучная.

\- Заткнись, Поттер, твоя семья великолепная, и ты это знаешь. У меня точно было самое худшее лето.

\- Я отлично провёл время во Франции, - влез Питер, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

\- Что насчёт тебя, Лунатик? - спросил Джеймс, пока они спускались по лестнице в общую комнату. Там уже ждала кучка восторженных третьегодок, готовых к своему первому походу в деревню. Старшие ребята с добродушной ностальгией смотрели на них с диванов и кресел.

\- Что насчёт меня? - спросил Римус, отодвигая подальше воспоминания о лете, о том, как он пролез через крошечное окно в туалете и сильно ударился коленями о кафельный пол.

\- Как прошло твоё лето? Ты ничего нам не рассказал.

\- Нечего рассказывать, - сказал он. - Ещё скучнее, чем оба ваших - никакой магии. Я просто читал.

\- Ну, вы все приедете ко мне на рождество, - оптимистично сказал Джеймс. Они вышли из общей комнаты и начали спускаться вниз по ступенькам к главному входу. - Так же, как в прошлом году, да? Луна будет десятого числа, так что об этом можно не беспокоиться.

У Римуса упала челюсть.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, когда будет луна? - даже он ещё не смотрел так далеко.

\- Говорю тебе, нам было скучно летом, - пихнул его локтем Сириус. - Мы проверили все луны на следующие пару лет.

\- Но… зачем?! - Римус не мог понять, был он очень тронут или каким-то образом раздражён из-за нарушения личного пространства. Это было не  _ их  _ заботой. Это была его личная проблема, и всегда ей будет.

\- Тут как в квиддиче, - сказал Джеймс - когда он говорил о чём-нибудь важном, он сравнивал это с квиддичем. - Ты должен знать слабые места своей команды, чтобы иметь возможность сделать упор на сильные.

\- Как скажешь, - хмуро ответил Римус, больше не желая об этом разговаривать. Он надеялся, что когда они узнают о его особенности, то все исследования за его спиной прекратятся. Что они все будут вести себя так, как он этого хотел - а именно - что они будут полностью игнорировать эту проблему.

Но проблема была в том, что с Сириусом и Джеймсом у тебя не было ничего личного - вся твоя жизнь была рассмотрена под лупой. Римус не привык к такому - как бы сильно он ни старался не отставать от них, всё равно в его жизни останутся вещи, которыми он не захочет делиться с другими. Всё бы ничего, если бы он был Джеймсом - если бы у него были открытые родители, которые разговаривали с тобой и слушали тебя в ответ. Или Сириусом, который был таким общительным и практически абсолютно бесстыжим.

\- Смотрите, кто тут такой, - Сириус пихнул Джеймса и указал на тёмную фигуру, ждущую в арке главного входа. Лили прошла мимо мародёров и подошла к нему. Снейп.

\- Почему они вообще дружат?! - Джеймс отрешённо провёл рукой по волосам.

\- Они выросли в одном городе, - сказал Римус, и они пошли дальше, глядя на увлечённо болтающую парочку впереди; одна голова рыжая, другая чёрная.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Джеймс с ревностью на него посмотрел.

\- Она мне сказала.

\- Она тебе, что, нравится? - спросил Джеймс, очевидно не зная, как ему реагировать. Римус закатил глаза.

\-  _ Нет.  _ Мы просто разговариваем, - твёрдо сказал он. - И если она  _ тебе  _ нравится, то сделай уже что-нибудь с этим.

Он заметил, что в последнее время среди них появились подобные разговоры. Иногда ему приходилось перепроверять, что он говорил с мародёрами, а не с Марлин или Мэри -  _ ‘она ему нравится’, ‘ей нравится тот-то тот-то’  _ \- и так по кругу. Вдобавок ко всему, Авни Чоудри, третьегодка с Гриффиндора, начала встречаться с Мэттью Стадтом, Когтевранцем с четвёртого года, и вот уже несколько дней все только и делали, что обсуждали это; у каждого, похоже, было своё мнение на этот счёт. Для Римуса подобные вещи были скучными до невозможности, ведь для него (за исключением пары человек) девчонки до сих пор оставались чем-то непостижимым.

\- Но ей  _ ты  _ нравишься, - сказал Джеймс. - Вы же всё время вместе готовились к экзаменам в прошлом году.

\- Только потому, что вам, придуркам, было совершенно на это насрать, - возмущённо ответил Римус. Они уже подходили к деревне, россыпь красивых каменных домиков разворачивалась перед ними внизу. - И мы даже не были вдвоём, Мэри и Марлин тоже с нами были.

\- Нам надо поучиться у Лунатика, - пошутил Сириус. - Дамы за ним хвостом вьются. Как ты это делаешь, Люпин? Всё дело в этих твоих больших карих глазах?

Джеймс и Питер прыснули, но Римус проигнорировал их и слегка оторвался от них, спрятав руки в карманы и до сих пор немного хромая после последней трансформации. Это было такой глупой шуткой, особенно когда для любого человека с глазами было очевидно, что Сириус был самым красивым парнем их года.

Теперь это было даже очевидней, чем когда-либо, ведь они начали вытягиваться и переходить из детства в юношество. У Джеймса была эта своего рода аура крутости; она шла в комплекте со всем его богатством и профессионализмом на поле для квиддича, но Сириус всегда будет на совершенно ином уровне. Римус не мог решить, завидовать ему или нет, и старался не думать об этом слишком много.

Когда они наконец дошли до Хогсмида, Римус смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Эта деревня выглядела так, как могли выглядеть, по ошибочному мнению Римуса, только места, существующие в детских сказках. Мощёные улочки сияли в сентябрьском солнечном свете, и беспорядочные ряды чёрных коттеджей в стиле Тюдоров будто были сделаны из пряничных стен с сахарной пудрой.

\- К Ханидьюкам? - спросил Джеймс.

\- К Ханидьюкам, - хором ответили остальные.

Римус ещё никогда не входил в этот магазин сладостей через главный вход и никогда не был на главном этаже. Он был набит коробками, банками и мешками со всевозможными сладостями, которые только можно представить. Высокие деревья с яркими цветными леденцами на ветвях, плитки шоколада размером с дорожные камни; горы и горы блестящих карамельных тростей.

В магазине также было полно Хогвартских учеников, и мародёрам пришлось толкаться и протискиваться сквозь толпу, чтобы подобраться к товарам. Они набили свои корзины доверху, чтобы хватило как минимум до рождества, и встали в очередь к кассе, за которой стоял довольно уставший волшебник с белыми волосами. Римус осознал, что это, наверное, был сам мистер Ханидьюк, и ему стало интересно, знал ли владелец магазина о секретном проходе в своём подвале.

После этого они направились к Зонко, магазину шуток, в котором было так же много народу, как у Ханидьюков. Это было одним из самых шумных мест, в которых когда-либо бывал Римус. Каждые несколько секунд что-нибудь в магазине взрывалось, хлопало или начинало свистеть, за чем следовал либо смех, либо визг учеников. Джеймс и Сириус явно были заядлыми покупателями всяких розыгрышей и эффективно оценили территорию, взвешивая достоинства и недостатки каждой шутки словно парочка банкиров на фондовой бирже. Спустя полчаса они наконец собрались уходить под весом мешков, полных грязевых бомб, ложных палочек, взрывающихся чернильниц, конфет для икоты и мыла из жабьей слизи.

Римус подумал, что было довольно непредусмотрительно делать все покупки в самом начале, потому что потом Джеймс и Сириус захотели пойти к воющей хижине, что означало, что им придётся уйти с главной улицы и взобраться на холм со всеми своими мешками.

\- Так что это за место такое ещё раз? - выдохнул Римус, тяжело поднимаясь по холму, его колено и бедро до сих пор беспокоили его.

\- Дом с привидениями, - ответил Джеймс, без слов забирая у Римуса самые тяжёлые мешки. - Папа говорит, это самый известный дом с привидениями в Британии.

\- Да нет там привидений! - крикнул Сириус впереди. - Вы, Поттеры, просто суеверные.

\- Я слышал, что призраки в этом доме совсем дикие, - нервно сказал Питер, поднимаясь почти с таким же трудом, что и Римус. - Хуже, чем Пивз.

\- Они, что, полтергейсты? - с любопытством спросил Римус - он собирался почитать что-нибудь о потусторонних проявлениях, когда у него будет время, после того как узнал, что это было главной областью исследований его отца.

\- Думаю, да, - сказал Джеймс. - Местные говорят, что иногда они слышат крики из этой хижины по ночам.

\- Но это только последние несколько лет, - возразил Сириус. - Полтергейсты не заселяются в дом за одно мгновение. Для этого в этом доме десятки лет должна была бы копиться негативная энергия и беспорядки, прежде чем…

\- Господи.

Римус застыл на месте и чуть ли не уронил мешки, которые нёс. Он впервые посмотрел на дом, о котором они говорили, и его прошиб холодный пот.

\- Что такое, Лунатик? Взять твои остальные мешки? - спросил Джеймс.

Римус молча покачал головой, не в силах оторвать взгляда от хижины. Он никогда раньше не видел это место снаружи; они всегда заходили туда через туннель. Но он прекрасно знал цвет этих досок, он прекрасно знал эти заколоченные окна.

\- Чёрт возьми, если там живут призраки, то, похоже, в нашего Лунатика вселился один, - только полушутя сказал Сириус. - Эй, Люпин. Ты меня пугаешь, хватит.

\- Это… - Римус попытался подобрать слова. Он закрыл глаза и попытался сделать несколько вдохов. - Это тот дом. Где меня запирают.

Джеймс, похоже, мгновенно его понял и братским жестом положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ладно, давай, пойдём отсюда, - сказал он.

Никто ничего не сказал, пока они спускались обратно с холма навстречу городу. Всё время Римус смотрел на траву перед собой, думая лишь о том, как передвигать ногами и уходить от хижины так далеко, как только возможно.  _ Воющая хижина.  _ Воющая. Его замутило. Джеймс направил их в сторону причудливого паба. Внутри было много столов и удобных стульев, интерьер не особо отличался от общей комнаты Гриффиндора. Они нашли места в тихом углу, и Римус благодарно уселся, его суставы уже довольно сильно ныли. Джеймс пошёл к бару, а Сириус с Питером остались сидеть по обе стороны от Римуса.

\- Значит… туда ты уходишь в полнолуния? - спросил Питер. Римус кивнул, теребя в руках старую подставку под пиво на столе. - Значит, там нет привидений? - продолжил Питер.

\- Нет. Только я.

\- Так, подожди. Значит, все эти крики - это…

\- Я.

\- Но почему…

\- Заткнись, Петтигрю, - вдруг рявкнул Сириус. Римус удивлённо на него посмотрел.

Джеймс вернулся с четырьмя бутылками янтарного напитка и сел рядом, поставив их на стол.

\- Сливочное пиво! - радостной сказал он и подтолкнул одну бутылку Римусу. - Попробуй, Лунатик, тебе понравится.

Римус поднял ее к губам. Его до сих пор слегка подташнивало, и содержимое бутылки пахло довольно сладко - но он знал, что сладости обычно помогают, когда он испытывал шок. Он сделал глоток и мгновенно согрелся этим вкусным напитком. Он улыбнулся Джеймсу и понадеялся, что они больше не будут задавать вопросов.

Они не стали. Вместо этого они замечательно провели время, потягивая сливочное пиво и придумывая лучшее применение их новообретённому арсеналу для розыгрышей. Питер предложил непривычно хорошую идею наложить чары, оттягивающие время запуска, на грязевые бомбы, чтобы их можно было запустить в любой момент из любого места в замке.

\- Отличная тактика для отвлечения внимания, - восторженно воскликнул Джеймс. - Только подумайте, что нам может сойти с рук, если Филч будет гоняться за грязевыми бомбами на другой стороне замка!

\- Не забудь, что нам нужно поработать над картой, - добавил Римус.

\- Ты не видишь картину в целом, - Сириус сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. - Мы можем сделать так, чтобы они все взорвались одновременно. Только представьте! Мне кажется, у нас достаточно бомб, чтобы спрятать по одной в каждом классе - тотальный хаос! - Сириус говорил это с таким чувством, что все остальные мародёры полностью соглашались и яростно кивали головами.

\- О, давай не будем здесь оставаться, Лили, здесь не очень чисто, - прервал их противный холодный голос. - Они, очевидно, пускают сюда всякую дрянь.

Сириус развернулся на стуле и уставился на Снейпа, который стоял у стола неподалёку.

\- Не говори глупостей, Сев, здесь отлично, - Лили покачала головой и выдвинула стул из-за стола.

\- Как дела, Эванс? - Джеймс маниакально начал махать ей рукой, снова превращаясь в придурка.

\- Оставь нас в покое, Поттер, понятно тебе? - Лили взмахнула волосами. - Привет, Римус.

\- Привет, - он улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой. Он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что он обожал то, как она обращалась с мародёрами. Она была единственной, кто не вилял перед ними хвостом.

\- Фу, - Сириус зажал нос, глядя на Снейпа. - Чем так  _ воняет?  _ Поттер, ты, что, во что-то наступил?

Джеймс прыснул.

\- Нет, больше похоже, будто тут взорвалась грязевая бомба.

\- Отвратительно, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Может, окно хотя бы откроем?

Снейп побелел от ярости. Лили положила ладонь ему на руку.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, Сев, они идиоты.

Но Северус ни за что бы не оставил последнее слово за Сириусом.

\- Как твоя семья, Блэк? - спросил он зловещим голосом. Губы Сириуса сжались в тонкую линию. Снейп продолжил: - Регулус всем рассказал, что у тебя было очень весёлое лето.  _ Настолько  _ весёлое, вообще-то, что тебя больше не ждут дома, хм?

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, Нюниус, - огрызнулся Сириус. Римус знал, что было уже слишком поздно - Сириус уже зацепился и теперь точно не отцепится.

\- Разве нет? - Снейп поднял бровь, явно обрадованный вызванной реакцией. - Твоя мамочка хоть раз написала тебе в этом году, Блэк? Тебе писал  _ хоть кто-нибудь  _ из твоих родственников?  _ Хоть что-нибудь? _

У Сириуса было очень странное выражение лица. У Римуса возникло такое впечатление, что Сириус только что впервые что-то осознал и пытался не показать этого Северусу. Джеймс выглядел взволнованным, больше не смеялся.

\- Не обращай внимания, брат, - тихо сказал он. - Он просто мудак, игнорируй его.

\- Значит, я прав, - тонкие губы Северуса изогнулись в неприятной усмешке. - Неудивительно, что ты везде ходишь за Поттером как влюблённая девчонка, раз твоя собственная семья не желает иметь с тобой дела. Когда от тебя вот так вот отказываются, наверное, остаётся только водиться с отбросами общества… - он окинул своим тёмным взглядом Римуса и Питера.

Сириус резко встал, опрокинув стул на пол. Его палочка была уже в его руке; должно быть, он дотянулся до неё, пока Снейп говорил. Римус тоже поднялся и сжал кулаки, позабыв про свои больные кости, готовый выбить всё дерьмо из Северуса по первому слову Сириуса.

\- Сириус, не надо! - Джеймс выхватил палочку у Сириуса из руки - им нельзя было колдовать в Хогсмиде.

\- Давай, Северус, пойдём, - Лили тоже поднялась и тянула друга за рукав мантии. Она выглядела просто разъярённой его поведением, но это мало утешало Римуса.

\- Нет, - сказал Сириус совершенно хладнокровным и властным тоном. - Мы уже уходим. Пойдёмте, парни, я уже не могу терпеть эту вонь.

Они послушались, даже Джеймс, который лишь бросил один тоскливый взгляд на Лили по пути к выходу.

\- Это было… очень по-взрослому, - сказал Поттер, почёсывая затылок, когда они вышли из паба в тёплый вечерний воздух. Сириус фыркнул и направился обратно в сторону Хогвартса.

\- Это ещё не конец, - яростно сказал он, пока остальные пытались поспевать за его широкими шагами. - Я ему покажу. Я его, блять, уничтожу!

Мародёры вышли на тропу войны.


	45. Третий год: Благородный и Самый Древний

_Cold fire, you've got everything but cold fire_

_You will be my rest and peace, child_

_I moved up to take a place_

_Near you_

_So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tried_

_It's a trick to make you see wide_

_It can all but break your heart._

_Холодный огонь, у тебя есть всё, кроме холодного огня._

_Ты будешь моим миром и покоем, дитя._

_Я поднялся, чтобы занять место_

_Рядом с тобой._

_Такой уставший, это небо заставляет тебя чувствовать себя таким испытанным._

_Это обман, чтобы заставить тебя видеть шире,_

_Он может лишь разбить твоё сердце._

Суббота, 15-ое сентября, 1973 год.

*Тук-тук*

\- Сириус.

Ничего.

*ТУК ТУК ТУК*

\- Сириус?

Молчание.

\- Ох, да чтоб тебя… Сириус Орион Блэк Третий, я знаю, что ты там! - Джеймс задолбил в дверь.

\- Отвали, Поттер.

Джеймс отступил от двери и сел на свою кровать с подавленным выражением лица. Сириус не присоединился к ним на ужине и уже два часа не выходил из ванной, не издавая ни звука.

\- Оставь его в покое, - сказал Римус, переворачивая страницу. Он лежал на животе на своей кровати и притворялся, что его это не беспокоило. - Он выйдет, когда будет готов.

Он часто слышал, как Надзирательница говорила эти слова. Хотя бы раз в неделю какой-нибудь парень в приюте - обычно новенький - устраивал истерику и запирался в комнате или залезал в какое-нибудь маленькое место, где его никто не мог достать. Ответ сотрудников приюта был всегда одним и тем же; игнорируй, пока он не поймёт, что всем плевать; пока он не осознает, что он ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы хоть что-то изменить. Это всегда работало, Римус знал это по собственному опыту.

\- Это на него не похоже, - сказал Джеймс, очевидно отбрасывая драконью тактику Римуса. - Знаешь, я сейчас мог бы прикончить Снейпа. За то, что он сказал.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Но Блэк уже и так ненавидит свою семью. Я не понимаю, почему слова Нюниуса так его задели.

Джеймс как-то странно посмотрел на Римуса, как будто он только что сказал что-то невообразимо жестокое.

\- Они всё равно его _семья,_ Лунатик.

\- Они ужасно к нему относятся.

\- Это не значит, что их мнение его не волнует, - вздохнул Джеймс. - Слушай, Люпин, может, тебе лучше уйти, пока он не вышел. Иди к Питу в библиотеку или куда-нибудь ещё.

\- Я тоже его друг! - со злостью сел прямо Римус.

\- Да-да, конечно, друг, - Джеймс махнул рукой. - Но просто… если он там ревёт, то вряд ли он захочет, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё видел.

\- Мне плевать, ревёт он или нет. Я хочу помочь.

Это было немножечко ложью. Римус всегда некомфортно себя чувствовал рядом с плачущими людьми - он никогда не знал, куда себя девать. Но он, правда, хотел помочь. Разве он не пытался _всегда_ помочь?

Больше, чем когда-либо, Римусу хотелось рассказать о том, что это он напомнил Нарциссе о непреложном обете, просто чтобы увидеть лицо Джеймса. Но он успокоил себя. Это было не соревнование, а даже если и было, он бы точно в нём не победил.

\- Ладно, - сказал Джеймс. - Но ты должен быть понимающим. Тебе нельзя начинать спорить с ним.

\- О чем ты вообще? - Римус был смертельно обижен. Он никогда не начинал споры.

\- О вас двоих! Вы всегда препирайтесь, честное слово!

\- Мы _никогда_ не препираемся! - огрызнулся Римус. Джеймс лишь поднял бровь, что просто выводило Римуса из себя, спрыгнул с кровати и снова подошёл к двери в ванную.

\- Сириус? - постучал он. - Пожалуйста, выйди и поговори с нами?

\- Потеряйся, Поттер, оставь меня в покое.

Джеймс снова вздохнул. Римус, уже разозлённый на Джеймса в той же степени, что он злился на Сириуса, тоже поднялся и подлетел к двери. Махнув Джеймсу рукой, чтобы тот отошёл с дороги, он громко задолбил в дверь.

\- Я сказал от…

\- Сириус, это я, - сказал Римус холодным и твёрдым голосом, как у Надзирательницы. - Слушай, если ты собираешься ныть из-за этого как какая-то тряпка, то хотя бы впусти нас внутрь, чтобы мы могли начать строить план мести?

Молчание.

Римус цокнул.

\- Ладно, хандри на здоровье. Но ты ведёшь себя как эгоистичный мудак. Знаешь, ты не единственный, кого ненавидит его семья.

\- _Римус!_ \- со злостью воскликнул Джеймс. Римус пожал плечами. Стоило попытаться.

Из ванной раздался шаркающий звук. Римус прижал ухо к двери, затем отскочил, когда она открылась. Из-за нее появилось мрачное лицо Сириуса.

\- Наконец-то, - с облегчением выдохнул Джеймс. - Слушай, выходи и…

\- Лунатик может войти, - сказал Сириус и открыл дверь достаточно широко, чтобы Римус мог протиснуться внутрь, а затем захлопнул ее обратно и закрылся изнутри.

Внутри было темно.

\- _Люмос,_ \- пробормотал Римус. Кончик его палочки зажёгся, освещая холодным светом небольшую комнату и бледное лицо Сириуса. Он точно ревел, его глаза были тёмными и красными. Римус быстро отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на лампочки. Они были разбиты. Он цокнул. - Ты и твои замашки, да? _Репаро._

Стекло склеилось обратно, и свет зажёгся. Римус потушил свою палочку.

\- Я это не нарочно, - шмырнул Сириус и вытер нос рукавом. Это был такой угрюмый детский жест, как-то даже неуместный для Сириуса, который даже в тринадцать лет был олицетворением грации и выдержки. - Я до сих пор иногда разбиваю вещи, когда злюсь. Моя магия выходит из-под контроля.

\- А, точно, - сказал Римус, хотя он никогда не слышал об этом раньше.

\- Так что, месть? - спросил Сириус, усаживаясь на закрытый унитаз и в ожидании глядя на Римуса.

\- Месть, - согласился он. - Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?

\- Не только с ним, - прорычал Сириус. - С ними всеми. С каждым Слизеринцем в школе.

Римус восторженно кивнул - это звучало немного чокнуто, но это было уже началом. Позже у них будет время его отговорить, когда он перестанет так странно себя вести и больше не будет представлять опасность для бедных лампочек.

\- Да, мы их всех достанем, Блэк. А теперь давай, пойдём и…

\- Я ещё не собираюсь выходить, - непослушно сказал Сириус, складывая руки на груди. Римус вздохнул. Он сел на пол и опёрся спиной о дверь.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Хочешь об этом поговорить? Потому что Джеймс, наверное, самый лучший вариант… 

\- Ты, правда, имел в виду то, что только что сказал? - снова перебил его Сириус. - Ты думаешь, моя семья меня ненавидит?

\- О, господи, _я_ не знаю, откуда мне знать? Я не специалист в семейных делах, - Римус почесал затылок. - Я просто пытался заставить тебя открыть дверь, если честно.

Он пытался пошутить, но Сириус не улыбнулся, лишь посмотрел на Римуса сквозь занавес чёрных волос.

\- Ты сказал, твоя семья тебя ненавидит.

\- Ну, я так думаю, что ненавидит, - объяснил Римус. - В противном случае они бы не… ну, я бы не оказался в приюте, ты так не думаешь?

\- Это не значит, что они тебя ненавидят.

\- Возможно, - подумал Римус. - Но всё же я не думаю, что я им особенно нравился.

\- Ты не… ну, тебя это не беспокоит?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Иногда беспокоит, конечно. Но, понимаешь. Никто не обещал тебе счастливой жизни, - Надзирательница часто так говорила. И впервые сказав эти слова вслух, Римус задумался, являлись ли они абсолютной правдой.

\- Чёрт, Люпин, ты унылая какашка, ты это знаешь?

\- Сам меня впустил, - Римус легонько пихнул Сириуса по ноге носком своего кроссовка. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе поднимали настроение, то я позову Поттера.

\- Неа, - Сириус пожал плечами, слабо улыбаясь. - Ты сойдёшь.

Римус засмеялся.

\- Джеймс не хотел, чтобы я заходил. Сказал, что мы препираемся.

\- Он что?! - Сириус покачал головой. - Мы _никогда_ не препираемся!

\- Я сказал то же самое, - успокоил его Римус.

\- Моя семья… - вдруг сказал Сириус. - Я не думаю, что они меня ненавидят. Вообще-то, я думаю, что они хотят любить меня. Но я всё время всех подвожу. Большую часть времени это забавно, но… ну, не сегодня.

Римус не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому промолчал. Он подумал о Нарциссе, которая поклялась умереть, если не выйдет замуж за Люциуса. Он подумал о Регулусе, который часто смотрел на своего старшего брата через весь зал с зелёной завистью во взгляде. Семья - это совсем не весело. Возможно, ему стоит быть благодарным Лайеллу Люпину за то, что он закончил это всё одним разом, и теперь Римусу не придётся выяснять, гордился бы им его отец, или же он всё-таки стал бы для него разочарованием.

***

Пятница, 5-ое октября, 1973 год.

\- У меня получилось. У меня, правда, получилось на этот раз.

\- Молодец, Пит, - беспечно ответил Римус, читая свой учебник Арифмантики.

\- Нам нужно покрасить его мантию в розовый.

\- Он просто покрасит ее назад, это слишком легко. И где мы вообще достанем его мантию? - Римус перелистнул страницу и продолжил читать.

\- Ауч! С этим бладжером что-то не так! - закричал Сириус, вскакивая на ноги. - Давай, Маккиннон, шевели задницей!

\- Оставь ее задницу в покое, - рявкнула Мэри через несколько рядов от них.

Они наблюдали за тренировкой по квиддичу. Ну, Сириус, Питер и Мэри наблюдали. Римус просто хотел спокойно почитать книгу.

\- Ревнуешь, Макдональд? - дерзко ответил Сириус.

\- Тогда покрась его волосы в розовый, - настаивал Питер, потряся Римуса за плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание. - Я теперь умею накладывать чары для изменения цвета, я могу это сделать.

\- И он тоже сможет, - сказал Римус, тряхнув плечом, и попытался найти то место, где читал.

\- Знаешь, Лунатик, мог бы проявить хоть _немного_ интереса, - сказал Сириус.

\- К квиддичу? Или к уничтожению твоего заклятого врага?

\- И к тому, и к другому. Хоть к чему-нибудь.

\- Но я же сижу здесь, разве нет? - Римус перелистнул страницу.

\- Кто твой заклятый враг? - спросила Мэри, поднимаясь и направляясь к Сириусу.

\- Если я скажу тебе, мне придётся тебя убить, - сухо ответил тот. Мэри закатила глаза.

\- Это Снейп?

Все трое парней удивлённо посмотрели на нее. Она засмеялась.

\- Да ладно вам, ребят, это же не секрет - вы ненавидите друг друга с первого года. Плюс, Лили одна из моих лучших подруг.

\- Не говори со мной об Эванс, - застонал Сириус. - Мне и так этого хватает.

\- Я думаю, она идиотка, что ходит с этим маньяком, - сказала Мэри и поёжилась, будто одна мысль о Снейпе заставляла ее покрываться мурашками. - Вы знали, что он довёл Марлин до слёз пару дней назад? Очень плохо обозвал ее папу. Я вообще этого не понимаю, потому что Лили сказала, что _он_ тоже полукровка, этот Северус… в общем, кому-нибудь давно пора преподать ему урок.

\- Ха! - воскликнул Сириус. - Он полукровка?! Великолепно.

\- Да, - прохладно ответила Мэри. - Как и Римус. А я магглорождённая. И что с того?

Римус наконец оторвался от книги, чтобы ухмыльнуться Сириусу и выгнуть бровь. Сириус опустил взгляд, затем продолжил следить за тренировкой.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал он. - Я не такой.

\- Хорошо, - твёрдо сказала Мэри. - Мне этого дерьма хватает от Слизеринцев.

Римус был склонен согласиться с Мэри, у которой яйца явно были побольше его, вот так вот поставить Сириуса на место. Оскорбления со стороны Слизеринцев явно увеличились в этом году, хотя это замечали только не чистокровные ученики. Римус начал переживать ходить по коридорам одному, хотя ему редко приходилось это делать. И всё равно он пару раз попадал в неприятности, и его часто называли грязнокровкой. Он не говорил об этом Джеймсу или Сириусу, это слишком было бы похоже на нытьё. К тому же, если говорить об оскорблениях, его называли и похуже, чем ‘грязнокровкой’.

Но ему совсем не понравилась мысль, что Снейп довёл Марлин до слёз. Его не волновало, если к нему придирались Снейп или Мальсибер, или даже этот мерзкий маленький садист Барти Крауч - но заставлять девчонок плакать было уже совсем другим делом. Римус почувствовал волну рыцарского покровительства в сторону своей подруги. Он сжал и разжал кулаки.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Снейп был не из тех, кто атакует тебя проклятиями и пранками. Он мог сделать и то, и другое, он был ничуть не менее способней мародёров. Но Снейп использовал слова, чтобы причинять людям боль - и с ними было гораздо сложнее справляться.

_Но если изменить слова…_

\- О, - Римус вдруг закрыл свою книгу. Он схватил Сириуса за руку. - О!

\- Что? - нахмурился Сириус. Он увлечённо следил за тренировкой, пока Римус витал в облаках. В этом году у Сириуса была ещё одна возможность попасть в команду по квиддичу, но он отказался. Может, потому что он передумал. Может, потому что он не хотел снова позориться на отборе.

\- Мы изменим слова! - выпалил Римус. - Мы _изменим то, что он говорит._

\- Про что ты говоришь? - Сириус цокнул языком. - Про Нюниуса?

\- Да! Существуют же заклинания, чтобы заставить кого-то замолчать, да?

Сириус слегка покраснел, глядя на Римуса.

\- Да… - осторожно сказал он.

\- Ладно, так насколько будет сложно… типа… изменить их слова? Мы можем выбрать кодовое слово - или несколько - _грязнокровка,_ или _осквернитель рода,_ или _полу-родок, дерьмокровка,_ или… что угодно. И вместо этого мы заставим их говорить что-нибудь реально хорошее. Или что-нибудь глупое. Что захотим.

\- Лунатик, откуда ты взял все эти…

Джеймс забил гол, и Питер вскочил на ноги, яростно хлопая в ладоши. Поттер сделал пару петель на своей метле, выпендриваясь. Сириус улыбнулся своему другу. Римус заметил, что колено Мэри прижималось к колену Сириуса. Вообще-то, они сидели довольно близко.

\- Так что? - Римус снова схватил Сириуса за руку, пытаясь заставить его сфокусироваться. - Что ты думаешь?

\- Это великолепно, - просто сказал Сириус. - Надо заставить его говорить что-нибудь действительно глупое, типа… я не знаю, ‘сладенький заинька’ или что-нибудь такое. Пойдём после тренировки в библиотеку, ага?

\- Можно мне тоже? - спросила Мэри. Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Если хочешь. Но это серьёзное дело мародёров.

Мэри захихикала. Римусу стало интересно, считал ли Сириус этот звук таким же раздражающим, как и он. Он открыл книгу и вернулся к Арифмантике.

Спустя двадцать минут тренировка была окончена, и мародёры направлялись обратно к замку с Мэри и Марлин впридачу. Сириус и Римус восторженно рассказывали Джеймсу их великолепный план (да, каким-то образом в голове Сириуса он стал ‘их’ планом).

\- Вы должны были освободить поле до пяти часов, - кто-то прорычал перед ними.

Римус поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой Слизеринскую команду с мётлами в руках, их формы были закинуты на плечи.

\- Мы уже уходим, Балстроуд, чёрт возьми, - раздражённо ответил Джеймс.

Слизеринский капитан с лицом как у мопса лишь нахмурился и прошёл мимо них, специально пихая Джеймса плечом по пути.

\- Эй! - Сириус достал свою палочку. Джеймс предостерегающе выставил руку.

\- Тебе-то что, Блэк? - фыркнул Балстроуд. - Если это вообще до сих пор твоя _фамилия,_ \- все Слизеринцы засмеялись. Включая их самого маленького нового члена команды, который стоял позади всех.

Регулус Блэк.

Римусу и Джеймсу пришлось удерживать Сириуса, пока Слизеринцы смеялись и перешёптывались.

\- Помни о плане, - прошептал Римус. Сириус расслабился и кивнул.

\- Пообещай мне, что они _все_ получат своё, - прорычал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Prettiest Star' из альбома Дэвида Боуи 'Aladdin Sane'.


	46. Третий год: Слиз Клуб

Понедельник, 8-ое октября, 1973 год.

\- Сириус, давай, ты придумаешь слова, на которые мы заменим оскорбления, ты самый… э…

\- Многословный? - зевая, подсказал Сириус. - Красноречивый? Экспрессивный? Элоквентный?

\- Именно, - улыбнулся Римус. - А я придумаю, какое заклинание нам использовать, и Джеймс, ты придумаешь, как нам наложить чары на целый факультет… это будет самой трудной частью, наверное - Питер, ты ему поможешь с этим.

\- Внимайте Лунатику! - засмеялся Джеймс, намазывая масло на тост. - Он теперь раздаёт указания.

\- Мародёры - это социалистическая утопия, - Сириус снова зевнул. - У нас нет лидеров.

\- Увлекаешься Маггловедением, я смотрю? - Римус выгнул бровь. Сириус уронил голову на стол, закрыл глаза и махнул на Римуса рукой.

В этот момент на стол перед ними опустилась сова - это для Джеймса. Родители Сириуса так часто конфисковали его сову, что можно с тем же успехом сказать, что у него ее не было, Питер обычно пользовался школьными совами, а Римусу всё равно никогда никто не писал.

\- Какого чёрта? - Джеймс нахмурился и открыл письмо. - Что за… слиз клуб?!

\- Ах да, - Сириус открыл один сонный глаз. - Мне тоже прислали такое. По всей видимости, старый добрый Слиззи предпочитает учеников с определёнными звёздными качествами. Поэтому, естественно, его выбор пал на меня. И, видимо, на тебя тоже.

Ни Питер, ни Римус не получили приглашения; но это было неудивительно. Питер был довольно хорош на Зельеварении, но у него не было выдающихся способностей. Что касается Римуса, то он пытался залечь на дно, когда дело касалось Профессора Слизнорта.

\- Значит, мы не пойдём, - сказал Джеймс, уверенно складывая своё письмо. - У нас, у мародёров, один за всех и все за одного.

\- Мне всё равно, - пожал плечами Римус. - Идите, если хотите. Мне кажется, Лили там будет.

\- Правда?! Да, она ведь очень хороша в Зельеварении, да? - сказал Джеймс с этим своим странным выражением лица, которое появлялось у него, когда разговор заходил о Лили Эванс. - Она вообще во всём хороша, наверное, она самая умная в нашем году…

\- Эй! - одновременно воскликнули Сириус и Римус. Джеймс выгнул бровь.

\- Тогда самая умная  _ девчонка _ .

Сириус довольно закрыл глаза и продремал весь остаток завтрака.

***

Четверг, 11-ое октября, 1973 год.

Приём состоялся позже на этой неделе. Джеймс, до сих раздосадованный неполноценностью команды мародёров, попытался уговорить Питера и Римуса надеть мантию-невидимку и пойти с ними. Сириус решил, что это будет очень весело, но Римус считал это ниже своего достоинства. У него не было никакого желания находиться среди избранных. В конце концов, Питер тоже отказался, хотя он явно был на грани того, чтобы согласиться на эту идиотскую затею.

Помимо этого четверги были любимыми школьными днями Римуса. А если точнее, то четверги с двух до четырёх часов дня - это время в его расписании было посвящено Уходу за Магическими Существами. Уроки по средам почти полностью были посвящены теории, и они Римусу тоже нравились; он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил о биологии так, как Профессор Ферокс. Но по четвергам у них были практические занятия, и они всем классом выходили на улицу или приходили в кабинет, где их уже ожидало новое магическое существо, про которое им воодушевлённо рассказывал Ферокс.

После низлей они познакомились с докси и крапсами. На этой неделе они проходили муртлапсов. Мэри и Марлин запищали, когда увидели этих существ в загоне в конце класса. Римус не мог их винить - эти муртлапсы были крайне непривлекательными. Они напоминали крыс, но из их спин торчала масса маленьких щупалец, похожих на червяков.

\- Мы не можем изучать крапсов и низлей каждую неделю, - ухмыльнулся Ферокс, подзывая всех поближе жестом руки. - Не все магические существа, которых мы будем изучать, будут милыми. Но ведь разнообразие - это соль жизни, верно?

\- Надеюсь, нам не придётся их трогать, - содрогаясь, прошептала Марлин.

Римус бы не возражал - они были омерзительными, но не имел ничего против омерзительных вещей. У него был довольно сильный желудок; Профессор Ферокс уже говорил ему это на прошлой неделе, когда они смотрели, как новорождённые докси вылупляются из яиц. Римус тогда целый день светился от гордости.

Ферокс теперь смотрел на Римуса.

\- Мистер Люпин, я уверен, вы сможете назвать полезные свойства щупалец муртлапсов?

Римус постарался не слишком широко улыбаться и не выглядеть паинькой.

\- Они хорошо помогают в лечении поверхностных порезов и синяков, - быстро ответил он. - А если их съесть, они сделают тебя невосприимчивым к большинству базовых проклятий.

\- Отлично, пять баллов Гриффиндору.

Римус не мог не улыбнуться. Да кому вообще был нужен какой-то дурацкий слиз клуб. Слизнорт даже близко не стоял с Фероксом; Ферокс был смешным, и простодушным, и умным, и он делал всякие опасные вещи. Римус никогда раньше особо не задумывался о будущей карьере, но уже несколько недель он подумывал над идеей, что что бы он ни делал, когда вырастет, он хочет быть таким, как Профессор Ферокс.

Конечно, ему придётся начать больше есть, или поднимать тяжести, или ещё чего, потому что Ферокс уж точно был широким. А Римус, хоть и возвышался на пару сантиметров над другими мародёрами, до сих пор оставался тощим.

\- Всё дело в твоём метаболизме, - сказала Мадам Помфри однажды утром, когда он спросил ее. - Ты можешь больше есть или больше отдыхать, но боюсь, это должно быть что-то одно. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, дорогой, ты вполне здоров, насколько это возможно.

Это его не особо утешало, но он всё равно принял это. Его отец тоже был худым, он был в этом уверен. Ну, хотя бы он не был пухлым, как Питер, который до сих пор выглядел ребёнком по сравнению с ними тремя.

Этот факт стал даже яснее позже этим вечером, когда Сириус и Джеймс стояли, полностью одетые в торжественные мантии, и на все сто выглядели как молодые лорды своих поместий, а Питер завистливо смотрел на них со своей кровати уже в своей пижаме.

\- Думаешь, там будут танцевать? - тревожно спросил Сириус, поправляя свой галстук.

\- Неа, - ответил Джеймс, отчаянно пытаясь причесать свои волосы. - Нам бы сказали привести партнёров или что-нибудь такое.

Сириус упал на кровать.

\- Я ненавижу подобные мероприятия. Лунатик, сходи за меня, старый Слиззи даже не заметит разницы.

\- Ага, мечтай, - фыркнул Римус из-за своей книги  _ Вербальные Нападения: Оборонительные Скороговорки.  _ \- Половину времени Слизнорт даже не может вспомнить моё имя. И я сомневаюсь, что он обрадуется, когда вместо чистокровного Блэка получит полукровку, которого он называет  _ Линчпин. _

\- Уф. Он такой старый гавнюк. Как настоящий слизень, - Сириус ухмыльнулся самому себе и пихнул Римуса локтем. - Эй, настоящий слизень, Лунатик.

Римус улыбнулся в ответ, отвлекаясь от книги.

\- Ну, что, ты готов? - вздохнул Джеймс и откинул расчёску, видимо, смирясь со своей неудачей.

\- Наверное, - выдохнул Сириус и неохотно поднялся на ноги.

\- Я спущусь с вами, - сказал Римус. - Хочу пойти в библиотеку. Пойдёшь, Пит?

Питер посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего и покачал головой.

Джеймс, Сириус и Римус спустились в общую комнату, где - к счастью Джеймса - Лили ждала их в очень красивом бирюзовом платье. Однако, к несчастью Джеймса, когда три мародёра подошли к ней, им стало очевидно, что ждала она совсем не его.

\- Римус! - сказала она и поднялась с кресла.

\- Ты отлично выглядишь, Эванс, - с надеждой сказал Джеймс. Сириус громко вздохнул.

\- Я хотела поговорить с  _ Римусом,  _ \- сказала она, не обращая внимания на его слова. - Пойдём вместе на приём?

\- Я не иду, - пожал плечами Римус. - Меня не пригласили.

\- О… - Лили слегка смущённо покраснела. - Прости, я просто решила…

\- О чём ты хотела поговорить? - нетерпеливо спросил Римус. Его книга была тяжёлой, и полнолуние наступало уже в пятницу, из-за чего он был более дёрганым, чем обычно.

Лили бросила взгляд на Сириуса и Джеймса, очевидно, не желая говорить ничего при них. Римус вздохнул.

\- Я иду в библиотеку. Если ты хочешь пойти со мной по этому пути, то пойдём, - Лили придётся сойти со своего маршрута, но Римус решил, что ему плевать. Он вышел из портрета и услышал, как она спешит за ним, ее черные каблуки цокали по каменному полу.

\- Что это за книга? - отдышалась Лили, пытаясь не отставать от широких шагов Римуса.

\- Неважно, - сказал он, намеренно прикрывая название рукой. - Просто для исследования.

\- Это же что-то нехорошее, да? - неодобрительно спросила Лили. - Это же не для очередной ужасной шутки над Северусом?

\- Я знал, что ты об этом хочешь поговорить, - Римус закатил глаза, не сбавляя шаг.

\- Ну, ты должен признать, что это Сириус первым начал тогда в Хогсмиде, он назвал Сева…

\- Мне плевать, Лили, - огрызнулся Римус, заворачивая за угол. - Он не должен вести себя как ублюдок, Джеймс и Сириус просто смеялись, а Снейп вывалил на него столько дерьма и задел его чувства.

\- О! - Лили топнула ногой. - Да вы все друг друга стоите!

\- Ты же знаешь, что он ненавидит таких, как ты, разве нет? - Римус резко остановился, потому что они дошли до входа в библиотеку. Он угрожающе навис над ней. - Ты знаешь, что такие, как он, ненавидят таких, как мы.

\- Таких, как мы, - цокнула Лили. - Серьёзно, вся эта чушь с чистотой крови становится просто смешной, и она не оправдывает…

\- Он довёл Марлин до слёз, - настаивал Римус. - Мэри нам рассказала. Как думаешь, что он говорит за  _ твоей  _ спиной?

Щёки Лили снова покраснели.

\- Сев бы никогда не сказал ничего подобного обо мне! Он мой лучший друг!

\- Что ж, значит, тебе повезло, но остальные из нас не такие счастливчики, - выплюнул Римус. Лили уставилась на него на несколько секунд, молча моргая. Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет, и Римус почувствовал укол вины в груди. Когда она снова заговорила, ее голос был слабым и сдавленным.

\- Что вы с ним сделаете?

Римус вздохнул. Смысла скрывать не было.

\- Не только с ним. С ними со всеми, - сказал он, понизив голос и слегка наклонившись вперёд, чтобы их никто не услышал. - И ничего плохого. Если он перестанет издеваться над всеми, то вообще ничего.

Она недоверчиво на него посмотрела. Он расправил плечи.

\- Это всё, что я тебе скажу. Иди уже, а то опоздаешь на свою вечеринку.

***

Позже этим вечером Римус подошёл очень близко к решению. Он сидел в общей комнате и делал финальные заметки. Теперь ему нужен был только список слов на замену от Сириуса, и они могут начинать работу над пранком. Уже было почти одиннадцать часов, когда портрет распахнулся, и Лили Эванс ворвалась внутрь с лицом грознее тучи. На ее платье были странные серебряные полоски, которые блестели на свету, когда она двигалась.

\- Как всё прошло, Эванс? - осторожно спросил Римус, до сих пор чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что так грубо с ней разговаривал около библиотеки.

\- Спроси  _ их,  _ \- с яростью шикнула она. - Я иду в душ.

Ему не нужно было спрашивать, о ком она говорила, но даже без этого спустя несколько секунд Сириус и Джеймс вошли в комнату через портрет, истерически смеясь. Римус не смог сдержать усмешку - их радость была заразной.

\- Что вы натворили?

\- Это всё Сириус, друг, - Джеймс хлопнул Сириуса по спине и затем низко ему поклонился с учтивым жестом руки. Сириус сделал то же самое в ответ.

\- Не смог бы сделать этого без тебя, мой милый друг.

\- Сделать  _ что?  _ \- спросил Римус, пытаясь держать крышку своего раздражения закрытой, когда оно снова возникло из ниоткуда.

\- Слизни, - сказал Джеймс. - Слизни, чёрт возьми, слизни повсюду. Всё началось с этих маленьких мармеладных слизней, которые лежали в тарелках.

\- Самое обычное заклинание трансфигурации, - Сириус пожал плечами с ложной скромностью, падая в кресло и закидывая ногу на подлокотник.

\- Но потом, - Джеймс сел рядом с Римусом с сияющими глазами, - потом они начали увеличиваться в количестве…

\- Из-за этого Эванс так на вас злится?

\- Ну… ты видел полоски от слизи на ее платье? И эм… на ее волосах тоже, наверное. Это были очень быстрые слизни, они расползлись просто повсюду… 

\- У нее нет никакого чувства юмора, - зевнул Сириус. - Могла бы и поблагодарить нас за то, что разрядили обстановку.

\- У некоторых людей нет ни стыда, ни совести, - сухо сказал Римус.

\- Вот видишь, ты меня понимаешь, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Ты бы позволил нам измазать тебя в слизи, правда?

Римус решил, что лучше не отвечать на этот вопрос, и повернулся к Джеймсу.

\- Слизнорт понял, что это были вы?

\- Да, это было довольно очевидно. Мы единственные не визжали.

\- Отработки?

\- Три недели. Выскабливание котлов. Но это ничего, поможет мне набрать мышечной массы, - Джеймс показал свои бицепсы, которые, если честно, не выглядели особо впечатляюще.

\- Но у нас есть хорошие новости, - сказал Сириус. - Никаких больше для нас приёмов - мы вылетели из слиз клуба.

\- И попали прямиком в учебники истории! - воскликнул Джеймс, из-за чего все трое взорвались смехом.


	47. Третий год: Джеймс Поттер и Лосиные Экскременты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эх, ещё одна любимая глава

Вторник, 30-ое октября, 1973 год.

С наступлением хэллоуина и традиционного Хогвартского пира Римусу не терпелось отработать слово-заменяющее заклинание как можно скорее, чтобы достичь максимальной эффективности.

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик, мы все знаем, что делаем, - сказал Джеймс, когда вернулся с тренировки по квиддичу с ног головы в грязи и мокрый насквозь. Вечера становились темнее, и Римус всё реже и реже ходил смотреть тренировки, хотя Сириус и Питер обычно всегда там были. Мэри тоже всегда ходила, чтобы посмотреть на Марлин. Теперь она всюду увивалась за ними.

\- Мне просто кажется, что мы должны его протестировать, - Римус закусил губу, наблюдая, как Сириус накладывает сушащие чары на Джеймса.

\- О нет, - сказал Питер, сложив руки на груди. - Я больше не буду твоей подопытной крысой. В прошлый раз я несколько недель не мог избавиться от того клочка фиолетовых волос!

\- Я уже и забыл об этом, - мечтательно сказал Сириус. - Это сработало очень классно, когда мы наконец поняли, где ошибались.

\- Протестируй на  _ нём,  _ \- Питер указал на Сириуса. - Его очередь.

\- Не ной, Пит, - застонал Сириус и плюхнулся на свою кровать. - Давай, сделай это, Лунатик, я  _ не трус. _

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Римус достал палочку. Сириус вскочил на ноги. 

\- Погоди, ты, что, хочешь сделать это  _ прямо сейчас?! _

\- Ну, чем раньше, тем лучше…

\- А что насчёт обратного заклинания?!

\- Да я почти уверен, что у меня всё под контролем, - Римус позволил улыбке заползти на своё лицо. Он точно знал, что обратное заклинание работало, но ему было слишком смешно наблюдать за муками Сириуса.

\- Да господи боже, - вздохнул Джеймс, снимая свою тренировочную форму. - Протестируй на мне, Люпин, я не против. Только я не хочу говорить те ужасные слова из этого твоего списка. Можешь заколдовать что-нибудь другое?

\- Как хочешь, - ответил Римус.

\- Да, насчёт этого списка, Лунатик… - начал Сириус, поднимая его с прикроватной тумбочки.

\- Что?

\- Ну… он действительно  _ длинный. _

\- Ну да, - Римус поднял бровь. - Что ты хочешь сказать? Это же всё оскорбления для не чистокровок, разве нет?

\- Ну да, - ответил Сириус, почёсывая подбородок. - Да, ты прав, просто… ну, я просто не знал, что их столько бывает. Никогда не видел их, написанными вот так. И вообще, где ты их все услышал?!

\- А ты как думаешь? - Римус специально встретился с Сириусом взглядом. Он ждал чего-то подобного. - Не будь такой девчонкой, Блэк, меня это не волнует. Ладно, Джеймс, какое слово ты хочешь поменять?

\- Эванс, - вдруг сказал Сириус. - Я уже устал слышать это слово от него.

\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Римус. - И на что изменить?

\- Не говорите мне! - воскликнул Джеймс. - Мы проведём слепой тест, чтобы проверить, что оно точно работает. Выбери что-нибудь, до чего ещё не додумался Блэк.

Римус кивнул, написал что-то на листе пергамента и затем поднял свою палочку, сосредотачиваясь. Он резко махнул палочкой в сторону Джеймса и пробормотал заклинание.

Все четверо просто стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- Э… - начал Римус. - Ты что-нибудь почувствовал?

\- Неа, - Джеймс опустил на себя взгляд, будто ожидая увидеть что-то другое.

\- Ну тогда говори уже! - воскликнул Сириус.

\- Ее полное имя, - добавил Римус.

Джеймс театрально прочистил горло и расправил плечи. Он вытянул руку и прижал ладонь к своему сердцу, будто собирался сделать какое-то важное объявление.

\- ЛОСИНЫЕ ЭКСКРЕМЕНТЫ, - провозгласил он.

Питер так сильно рассмеялся, что чуть не свалился с кровати. Сириус завыл от смеха, а Джеймс густо покраснел.

\- Я не знал, что ты выберешь что-то такое! - сказал он. - Это же моя будущая жена!

\- Кто твоя будущая жена? - быстро спросил Сириус.

\- Экскременты, - ответил Джеймс и затем захлопнул рот рукой. - Люпин!

\- Ты сказал, что не против, - по-деловому ответил Римус. - А теперь попытайся снова сказать ‘Эванс’, но на этот раз очень  _ очень  _ попытайся разрушить мои чары, ладно?

\- Экскременты, - быстро ответил Джеймс. Затем с большим усилием: -  _ Экскременты,  _ \- он нахмурился. - Эк-скре-мен...ты. Лосиные Экскременты, - он грустно повесил голову.

Питер уже едва дышал от смеха, а Сириусу пришлось опереться о балку кровати.

\- Идеально, - улыбнулся Римус. Он положил свой список на место. - Эй, уже шесть часов. Пойдёмте на ужин?

\- Да, только наложи обратное заклинание, - сказал Джеймс.

\- О нет, - Римус серьёзно покачал головой. - Прости, Поттер, но я хочу тщательно протестировать заклинание - мы должны убедиться, что оно не выветрится слишком быстро. Я расколдую тебя завтра утром.

\- Что?! - зарычал Джеймс.

\- О да! - Сириус захватил ртом воздух, вытирая слёзы с глаз.

\- Прости, - повторил Римус с каменным лицом, ничуть не жалея о содеянном. - Просто радуйся, что мы не выбрали какое-нибудь часто используемое слово.

\- Н-но что, если я встречу Лосиные Экскременты?

\- О, я не думаю, что встретишь, - Римус слегка улыбнулся. - В Хогвартсе не водятся лоси.

Джеймс скривился.

\- Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать! Экскременты! Лосиные Экскременты?!

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Просто не кричи ее имя? Пойдёмте, я умираю с голоду!

***

\- Джеймс! Смотри, кто там!

\- Закрой. Рот. - Джеймс сжал зубы и стоически уставился в свою тарелку. Сириус неодобрительно покачал головой, сама картина благочестия.

\- Нельзя так обращаться с… как ее там зовут?

\- Я не куплюсь на это, ты знаешь. Я сильнее этого, - сказал Джеймс, с яростью разрезая свой стейк.

\- Но она же прямо тут, брат, - сказал Сириус, пытаясь держать свою улыбку под контролем. - Как она тебя заметит, если ты не позовёшь ее?

\- Эй, Эванс, - вдруг крикнул Римус, помахав рыжей. - Хочешь сесть с нами?

Она остановилась и с опаской на них посмотрела.

\- Зачем?

\- Ты Гриффиндорец, мы Гриффиндорцы… - сказал Сириус и поднялся, чтобы уступить ей место рядом с Джеймсом. - Мы должны сидеть вместе. К тому же, это очень расстроит Поттера.

\- Ну, в таком случае, - Лили села на скамейку. Сириус толкнул Римуса, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. Лили с любопытством посмотрела на Джеймса, который покраснел как рак. - Почему я тебя расстрою, Поттер?

\- Ты не расстроишь! - быстро сказал он. - Они просто придурки.

\- Следи за языком, Поттер! - пригрозил Сириус, поливая своё пюре соусом. - Нельзя так выражаться при дамах.

\- Что происходит? - Лили с подозрением посмотрела на Римуса. - Вы надо мной смеётесь?

\- Мы смеёмся над Джеймсом, - пискнул Питер, и судя по звукам, ему очень сложно было сдерживать свой восторг. В кои-то веки он не был объектом их насмешек, и это явно было потрясающим событием в его жизни.

\- Я тестирую на нём одно заклинание, - просто сказал Римус. Глаза Лили загорелись, пока она анализировала ситуацию.

\- И что это за заклинание?

\-  _ Мутатио Верби. _

Ее брови взлетели вверх.

\- Это же… боже мой, Римус, какое слово?!

\- Эм…

\- Лосиные Экскременты, - угрюмо сказал Джеймс. Питер заржал так сильно, что выплюнул свой тыквенный сок и отправил вилку в полёт. Лили нервно захихикала.

\- Что ты сказал, Поттер?

\- Л-л-л… Лосиные, - Джеймс пытался противиться заклинанию. - Лосиные Экскременты… Лосиные.

\- Лосиные…?! О, да ради всего святого! - Лили зыркнула на Сириуса. - Это же моё имя, да?

\- Не смотри на меня! - ухмыльнулся Сириус, поднимая ладони вверх. - Это была идея Лунатика!

Лили повернулась к Римусу, сразу перестав хмуриться.

\- Это правда, Римус?

\- Э… да, но я не хотел тебя обидеть или…

\- Это потрясающе! - сказала она. - Очень умная магия!

\- Подожди до завтра! - сказал Питер, восстанавливаясь после своей истерики. Сириус пихнул его под столом.

\- Прости меня, Экскременты, - сказал Джеймс с выражением искреннего несчастья на лице. На этот раз Лили рассмеялась.

***

Среда, 31-ое октября, 1973 год.

\- Ничего не происходит.

\- Ну не будут же они оскорблять друг друга, не думаешь?

\- Мы должны их спровоцировать. Пит, иди и…

\- Эй, я чистокровный!

\- А, точно, справедливо. Эм… Лунатик, иди и пни кого-нибудь что ли. Давай Нюниуса. Или мою сестру, да, точно, пни Цисси!

\- Нет, - тихо сказал Римус. Если не брать во внимание тот факт, что у него не было никаких претензий к Нарциссе, он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание. - Мы просто подождём. Терпение, Блэк, терпение.

\- Но на это может уйти несколько дней.

\- Не уйдёт, - серьезно сказала Мэри. - Вы, трое, видимо, слепые, раз вы не видите, что здесь происходит, - это их заткнуло.

Мэри сидела с Сириусом уже второй раз за эту неделю. Римус не возражал - ему нравилась Мэри, она была смешной, и резкой, и прямолинейной, но неизменно доброй и полной сопереживания. Она была его  _ другом.  _ Но. Ну, она не была мародёром, понятно?! Ее присутствие ощущалось каким-то образом навязчивым; не шло так же естественно, как их привычные шатания по замку с девчонками. И она  _ всегда  _ сидела с Сириусом, что означало, что никто не мог поговорить с ним, чтобы она не слышала и не хлопала глазами. Конечно, Римус знал, что тот ей нравится и всё такое, но он не был уверен, что Сириус это знал… или, возможно, так и нужно было себя вести, когда ты кому-то нравился.

\- А  _ что  _ здесь происходит? - очень серьёзно спросил Джеймс. - Тебя обзывают всяко, Макдональд?

Она пожала плечами, попивая свой тыквенный сок.

\- В этом году всё стало хуже. Ты наверняка знаешь, Римус?

Римус слабо кивнул, не повернув головы, будто ему было более интересно наблюдать за Слизеринцами. Они все сидели на пире в честь хэллоуина, и у всех было хорошее настроение. Профессор Флитвик заколдовал блестящих чёрных летучих мышей пролетать над их головами, огромные серебряные паутины свисали с балок, и большой зал был наполнен осенними запахами жареной тыквы, древесного дыма и печёных яблок.

\- Так, что… - медленно продолжил Джеймс, - получается, все магглорождённые получают в этом году, да? Даже… даже Экскременты… ох, чёрт возьми, Римус! Пожалуйста, исправь меня!

\- Если сделаешь за меня домашку по Зельеварению, - молниеносно ответил Римус.

\- Ладно! Что угодно! Я даже отдам тебе свою чёртову метлу, если ты просто…

\-  _ Фините,  _ \- Римус указал своей палочкой в сторону Джеймса. Тот лишь шокированно на него уставился, а затем прочистил горло.

\- Лили Эванс, - очень чётко сказал он и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ну сейчас что, Поттер?! - Лили развернулась, прервав свой разговор с Марлин.

\- Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

\- Нет, - она снова отвернулась.

\- Спасибо, Лунатик.

\- Обращайся.

\- Подожди, - сказал Сириус. - Подожди минутку. Обратное заклинание было  _ Фините Инкантатум?! _

\- Ага.

\- Но это же стандартное обратное заклинание!

Римус пожал плечами.

\- А я и не говорил, что это что-то сложное. У вас, чистокровных, нет ни грамма здравого смысла между собой.

Мэри рассмеялась, Джеймс подавился своим запечённым картофелем, а Сириус хлопнул Римуса по плечу.

\- Лунатик, честное слово. Когда дело касается зловещих планов, ни один из нас тебе в подмётки не годится.

Римус покраснел от гордости и стряхнул его руку, возвращаясь к своему ужину.

\- Смотрите! - вдруг вскрикнул Питер, указывая пухлым пальцем в сторону стола Слизеринцев. Второгодка из Пуффендуя подошёл слишком близко к Мальсибер, который встал и уже нависал над ним.

\- Да, - прошептал Сириус. - Давай же, ты, большой тролль…

Пуффендуец так сильно дрожал, что не только расплескал свой напиток на свою собственную мантию, но ещё и слегка забрызгал носки огромных чёрных туфель Слизеринца. Тот схватил парнишку за галстук - остальные Слизеринцы с радостью повернулись посмотреть.

\- А ну быстро убрал это, ты, сладенькая ангельская попка.

Мёртвая тишина. Пуффендуец выглядел очень растерянно и нервно усмехнулся. Мальсибер выглядел глупее, чем обычно.

\- Что ты сказал, Мальсибер? - спросил Снейп, пялясь на него.

\-  _ Сладенькая ангельская попка!  _ \- зарычал Мальсибер с покрасневшим лицом. - Нет! Я хотел сказать…  _ хорошенькая сюси-пусечка!  _ Нет!  _ Моя поджарая булочка! _

Весь зал взорвался смехом.

\- Чёрт возьми, - выдохнул Сириус себе под нос. - Этот Мальсибер действительно имеет тот ещё грязный рот, да? Я не думал, что они используют и половину из списка…

\- Сядь на место, ты, идиот, - вскрикнул Снейп, когда Мальсибер уже отпустил галстук Пуффендуйца и лишь беспомощно продолжал лепетать глупые комплименты.

\- Это было великолепно, Сириус! - Мэри обняла его. У Римуса вдруг пропал аппетит. Сириус лишь галантно взмахнул волосами.

\- Ты ещё подожди, - сказал он. - Это было только начало.


	48. Третий год: Сириусу Исполняется Четырнадцать

Пятница, 2-ое ноября, 1973 год.

Римус тихо приоткрыл дверь в их спальню и, убедившись, что горизонт чист, прополз внутрь. Он осторожно открыл свой чемодан, положил туда пакет и прикрыл его парой джинс.

\- Здорова, Лунатик, - голос за его спиной так сильно испугал Римуса, что он уронил тяжёлую крышку чемодана с громким *БУМ* и развернулся на месте. Джеймс вышел из ванной с мокрыми волосами и запотевшими очками.

\- Привет, - сказал он и понадеялся, что он не выглядел так, будто что-то замышлял.

\- Ты что-то замышляешь? - прищурился Джеймс.

\- Нет.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Ничего.

\- Это подарок для Сириуса?

Римус опустил плечи и вздохнул.

\- Да.

\- Тебе не нужно прятать его от  _ меня,  _ Лунатик, - легко засмеялся Джеймс, бросил полотенце на кровать и начал одеваться. - Я ему не расскажу.

Римус лишь неловко пожал плечами. На самом деле, он пытался лишь скрыть тот факт, что последние два часа он провёл в женском туалете на четвёртом этаже, пытаясь упаковать эту ерунду, пока Плакса Миртл летала над его головой и не давала никаких полезных советов.

Ещё он пытался избежать неудобных вопросов о том, откуда у него деньги. Его запас украденных сигарет теперь был почти пуст, и у него осталось достаточно денег, чтобы купить подарки своим друзьям на рождество и - если он будет разумным - что-нибудь для себя. Он не хотел ничего особенного, но Римусу просто нравилась мысль, что он может взять и купить что-нибудь себе, если захочет.

\- Нам повезло, что в этом году это суббота, - сказал он Джеймсу, слегка расслабившись. - Ты знаешь, что мы будем делать?

\- Ну, конечно, мы споём ‘с днём рождения’ на завтраке, - очень серьёзно сказал Джеймс.

\- Конечно, - согласился Римус.

\- И на обеде, и на ужине. У меня тренировка с утра, но я договорился с Трюк, чтобы она дала нам ещё лишних полчаса до того, как придут Когтевранцы, так что мы можем немного полетать.

\- О, хорошо, - сказал Римус с меньшим энтузиазмом. Его не особо прельщала мысль сидеть одному на трибунах холодным ноябрьским утром - но это же был день рождения Сириуса, в конце концов. Может, он сможет захватить с собой книгу.

\- Потом, я думаю, ему придётся пойти на этот обеденный час с Регулусом и Нарциссой. Так что надо будет узнать, когда это закончится, чтобы мы могли спланировать нормальную вечеринку. Думаешь, кто-нибудь будет возражать, если мы займём общую комнату?

\- Неа, - Римус уверенно покачал головой. Никто не мог отказать Джеймсу и Сириусу ни в чём - что уж говорить о шумной вечеринке в честь дня рождения. Это было бы правдой в любое время года, но на этой неделе особенно, когда популярность мародёров была на пике.

Со среды Римус даже не мог спокойно пройти по коридору без криков одобрения в свою сторону, или не получив хлопок по спине от кого-нибудь из Гриффиндора, Когтеврана или Пуффендуя. Слизеринцы до сих пор хмурились и метали в него глазами мысленные кинжалы, когда он проходил мимо - но они не могли ничего  _ сказать.  _ Некоторые, конечно, пытались. Первые два дня после хэллоуина то тут то там слышались  _ ‘сладенькая ангельская попка’ _ или  _ ‘медовая плюшечка’  _ \- и были встречены истерическим смехом. На Чарах в пятницу Снейп вообще потерял голову и назвал Поттера  _ ‘хорошеньким малюсеньким пупсиком’, _ из-за чего Сириус чуть не умер от смеха, а Лили осталась крайне подавлена.

Лучшей частью этого пранка - хотя Римус даже не думал об этом, когда планировал его - было то, что никто из Слизеринцев не мог пойти и пожаловаться учителям на его заклинание - потому что тогда им придётся объяснять, какие слова были изменены. В итоге, они все получали неторопливое и великолепное наслаждение, пока Слизеринцы пытались самостоятельно найти обратное заклинание.

\- Так им и надо, - рано утром засмеялась Марлин. - Если бы они были Пуффендуйцами, они бы уже давно сняли чары.

За одну ночь мародёры превратились из клоунов класса - которых все любили и вполне терпели - в героев войны между факультетами, которая назревала весь год. Римус старался не думать о последствиях, которые могут за этим последовать, и вместо этого сконцентрировался на четырнадцатом дне рождения Сириуса. Каким-то образом четырнадцать звучало даже солидней, чем тринадцать - ты точно  _ точно  _ был подростком в четырнадцать.

Этим вечером Мэри снова села с ними на ужине. Пару раз Римус подумывал спросить Джеймса, что тот думал о этой новой ситуации, но останавливал себя. В конце концов, Джеймсу, похоже, было совершенно всё равно, и он вёл себя как обычно. Да и Мэри не делала ничего плохого тем, что сидела за столом своего собственного факультета.

По правде говоря, Римус до сих пор не мог понять, почему ее присутствие так его раздражало, если не считать того, что она постоянно сидела с Сириусом, и Римус считал это немного навязчивым. Уклончивость Сириуса по поводу всей этой темы только ещё больше его бесила. Римус не любил, когда кто-то кроме него хранил секреты.

\- Во сколько ты завтра освободишься, Блэк? - спросил Джеймс, пока они расправлялись со своей треской в золотистой хрустящей корочке и широко-порезанной картошкой фри.

\- Ты о чём? - спросил Сириус, щедро поливая соусом свой ужин и затем передавая соусницу Римусу. Мэри, которая в это время тянула руку за соусницей, как-то странно посмотрела на Римуса.

\- Ну, во сколько, ты думаешь, закончится твой семейный чай? На твой день рождения?

\- Оооо, у тебя день рождения, Сириус? - улыбнулась Мэри. - Ты не говорил! Я бы приготовила тебе подарок!

\- Правда? - Сириус немного удивлённо посмотрел на неё, затем повернулся обратно к Джеймсу. - Я не думаю, что в этом году вообще будет какой-либо чай. Я ничего такого не слышал.

\- О, серьёзно? - Джеймс поднял брови, из-за чего он всегда начинал немного походить на сову. - Ты… ну, это ничего?

Сириус фыркнул, глядя себе в тарелку.

\- Конечно, ничего. Как будто мне есть дело.

\- Ну… тогда супер, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, кидая Питеру и Римусу взгляд, который могли понять только они. - Тогда мы начнём планировать самую шумную вечеринку, которую видела башня Гриффиндора.

\- Да! - для уверенности добавил Питер.

\- А я приглашена? - спросила Мэри, сев чуть прямее.

\- Естественно, - ответил Римус с чуть большим сарказмом, чем намеревался. -  _ Все  _ приглашены.

\- Слушайте, может, не будем устраивать большую шумиху, - сказал Сириус, катая горошек вилкой по тарелке. - Мне что-то не хочется особо праздновать.

\- О, что так? - ласково спросила Мэри. - Будет весело! Будет так же классно, как на день рождения Римуса в прошлом году! Даже лучше!

Сириус ничего не ответил, и Джеймс снова посмотрел на Римуса и Питера. Они доели свой ужин практически в полной тишине.

***

Суббота, 3-е ноября, 1973 год.

Утром дня рождения Сириуса Римус проснулся в спальне один и нашёл записку на двери в ванной, написанной красивым почерком.

_ Ушли на тренировку по квиддичу - знал, что ты не захочешь идти, так что решил дать тебе выспаться. Увидимся позже. С. _

Римус принял душ и решил пойти в библиотеку. Он закончил эссе о магических существах категории ХХХ и уже хотел заранее начать о категории ХХХХ. (Недавно он узнал, что он - тощий тринадцатилетний Римус Люпин - относился к категории ХХХХХ, наравне с мантикорами и драконами.)

Они всё равно собирались устроить вечеринку, с или без согласия Сириуса - решение, которое принял Джеймс, и которое поддержал Римус. Даже когда он хандрил, Сириус не мог отказаться побыть в центре внимания и устроить столько шуму, сколько возможно. Питер заправлял украшениями и - с помощью Мэри и Марлин - превзошёл самого себя, спрятав чемодан с серпантином и шариками в спальне девчонок. Джеймс отвечал за приглашения - которые, насколько видел Римус, он раздавал, просто крича на разных людей, что лучше бы им прийти на вечеринку, или что-то подобное. Римус заведовал вопросом еды - что было довольно просто, когда у тебя имелся доступ к карте и мантии-невидимке.

Он спокойно позавтракал в одиночестве со своей книгой. Приёмы пищи стали гораздо тише, когда Слизеринцы были временно нейтрализованы. Даже те, кому удалось разорвать чары, держали языки за зубами, хотя бы первое время.

Книга, которую читал Римус, была такой интересной, что он не мог от нее оторваться и продолжил читать даже по пути в библиотеку, время от времени протягивая перед собой руку, чтобы не врезаться в столб или дверной косяк. Поэтому это была полностью его вина, когда он налетел на Регулуса Блэка и сбил его с ног.

\- О, прости! - сказал Римус, бросая книгу и машинально протягивая руку, чтобы помочь тому встать. Регулус зыркнул на него и прищурился на шрамы, рассекающие запястья Римуса. Он самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, отряхнул мантию и фыркнул на Римуса с этим врождённым Блэковским высокомерием.

\- Смотри, куда идёшь, - холодно сказал он.

\- Я извинился, - немного раздражённо ответил Римус. Он не хотел начинать ссору, он просто хотел спокойно дойти до библиотеки.

\- Что ты вообще тут делаешь один? - с подозрением спросил Регулус. - Планируешь очередное уморительное посягательство на нашу свободу слова?

Римус нахмурился.

\- Я могу спросить у тебя то же самое. Где этот странный Крауч? И вообще, ты не можешь доказать, что мы что-то сделали.

\- Не могу, - Регулус поджал губы. - Но я знаю, что мой брат приложил к этому руку.

\- О да?

\- Да. У меня не те же слова, что у всех остальных.

\- Хмм? - Римус попытался не выглядеть удивлённо - но он понятия не имел, что Сириус по-другому заколдовал своего брата.

\- Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь произнести название своего факультета, у меня выходит… - Регулус опасливо осмотрелся, будто боялся, что его могут услышать. -  _ Вперёд, Гриффиндор, вперёд! _

Римус рассмеялся под высокомерным взглядом Регулуса.

\- Прости, - во второй раз сказал он. - Просто… ну, это довольно смешно.

\- Конечно, это смешно  _ для тебя,  _ \- фыркнул Регулус. Он был ниже Римуса, но каким-то образом всё равно умудрялся смотреть на него сверху вниз. - Вы… такие, как  _ вы,  _ даже не можете понять, чем рискует мой брат. Я сделал всё, чтобы скрыть самое худшее от наших родителей, но ему обязательно нужно добиться своего…

\- Так это поэтому он не приглашён на ваше глупое чаепитие? - спросил Римус, злясь за своего друга.

\- Нарцисса решила, что в этом году оно того не стоит, - холодный взгляд Регулуса дрогнул, и он отвёл глаза. У Римуса создалось впечатление, что Регулус был бы рад воспользоваться возможностью увидеть своего брата. - И эта его последняя шутка только доказала это. Он никогда не… не вернётся.

Регулус покачал головой и повернулся в сторону подземелья. Римус почувствовал укол сочувствия и вопреки здравому смыслу позвал его обратно:

\- Рег, подожди!

Тот повернулся, в ужасе от подобной фамильярности. Но ведь  _ Регулус  _ \- такое уродское хрен-выговоришь имечко. В сто раз хуже, чем Римус. 

\- Слушай, - быстро выпалил он, - мы устраиваем для Сириуса вечеринку в общей комнате сегодня вечером, приходи тоже, если…

\- Не надо, - резко перебил Регулус с тревожным взглядом. - Не приглашай меня, ладно? Просто… забудь. Поздравь его от меня с днём рождения, - он развернулся и поспешил уйти.

***

С Регулусом или без, вечеринка в любом случае прошла с оглушительным успехом. Довольно буквально; каждая декорация в виде льва (а таких было довольно много в общей комнате) была заколдована рычать каждый раз, когда кто-то произносил слова ‘день рождения’ или ‘Сириус’.

Весь факультет Гриффиндора был приглашён, и Римус был почти уверен, что некоторые ребята постарше передавали друг другу фляжки с чем-то покрепче, чем сливочное пиво, которое пили все остальные. Граммофон Сириуса крутился с двойной скоростью, и многие девчонки поднялись потанцевать. Мэри попыталась утащить Сириуса с собой на  _ John, I’m Only Dancing, _ но тот лишь яростно покачал головой и остался на диване с Римусом и Питером.

\- Я умею танцевать только вальс, - шёпотом признался он им. - И чёрт меня дери, если я хоть раз снова его станцую.

А вот Джеймс встал и предпринял попытку потрясти своими бёдрами как можно ближе к Лили, но быстро запнулся о складку на ковре и чуть не угодил лицом в камин. Сириус сердечно над этим посмеялся, и Римус был рад видеть, что хотя бы сегодня он не позволяет своей семье портить ему настроение. Он решил пока не говорить Сириусу о его встрече с Регулусом - от этого ему не станет лучше, так в чём смысл?

\- Ты же Люпин, да? - какая-то девчонка наклонилась к нему через спинку дивана, задевая своими длинными чёрными волосами плечо Римуса. Он ее уже видел раньше; она была с шестого года.

\- Эм, да, - кивнул он и вскочил на ноги.

\- Моя подруга Фариша сказала, что ты продаёшь…

\- Э, пойдём вон туда! - он резко мотнул головой в сторону. До сих пор он сумел держать свой бизнес в тайне от всех и не хотел, чтобы мародёры знали об этом. - Что тебе нужно? - спросил он, когда они отошли в дальний от Сириуса и Питера угол.

\- Две пачки любого, что у тебя есть, - сказала она.

\- Галлеон.

\- Что?! - воскликнула она. - Но Фариша сказала, ты берёшь по пять сиклей за пачку!

\- У меня почти всё закончилось, - равнодушно сказал Римус. - Спрос и предложение.

\- Уф, ладно, - она сложила руки на груди и покачала головой. - Галлеон.

\- Я не могу принести их сейчас. Встретимся здесь завтра в семь. Утра.

\- В воскресенье?!

\- У меня полно покупателей, знаешь.

\- Ладно, ладно…

\- Что происходит, Лунатик? - Сириус посмотрел на него, когда Римус вернулся на диван. Его подозрительный взгляд был точно таким же, как у его брата. - Надеюсь, не  _ очередная  _ девушка?

\- Заткнись, - Римус пнул его.

\- Кто твоя девушка, Римус? - заинтересованно спросила Мэри.  _ Боже,  _ подумал Римус,  _ откуда она взялась?! _

\- У меня нет девушки, Блэк просто мудак.

\- Хорошо, - Мэри уселась обратно с довольной ухмылкой на губах. - Потому что если бы у тебя была девушка… - она накрутила прядь волос на указательный палец, - я знаю кое-кого, кто был бы очень этим расстроен… 

\- А. Понятно, - ответил он, пытаясь не показать ей своего раздражения.

\- Кому нравится Лунатик? - спросил Сириус, пихая Мэри.

\- Я не могу тебе этого сказать, - ответила та, притворяясь, что закрывает свой рот на замок. Римус хотел бы, чтобы она сделала это по-настоящему и навсегда.

\- Девчонки, - с негодованием вздохнул Сириус. - Ночной кошмар, вот вы кто.

Мэри притворно надулась, но ничего больше не сказала. Сириус покачал головой, но он улыбался. Наконец, он снова вернулся к Римусу.

\- Так что ты продаёшь? Та девчонка сказала, ты что-то продаёшь.

\- Неа, - невинно ответил Римус. - Она меня с кем-то перепутала.

\- Я же всё равно узнаю, и ты это знаешь, - сказал Сириус с озорным блеском в глубоких синих глазах. - Не то чтобы я не был благодарен за реально потрясающий подарок, - он кивнул головой на пол, где лежал недавно открытый  _ Набор для розыгрышей класса люкс от Зонко,  _ на котором было гордо написано  _ ‘Завершит коллекцию настоящего мастера розыгрышей’. _ \- Но в конце концов я выясню, как ты смог за это заплатить. Я не верю в эту чепуху про мёртвую тётушку, которая оставила тебе деньги.

\- Твой мёртвый дядя оставил тебе деньги, - возразил Римус.

\- Но я не получу их, пока не стану совершеннолетним, забыл? - проницательно сказал Сириус. - Неа, ты явно что-то задумал, Люпин, я тебя знаю… ты не Лунатик, если у тебя нет секрета. 

\- Тогда оставь мой секрет со мной, - Римус загадочно отвернулся в другую сторону.


	49. Третий год: Познай Самого Себя

Воскресенье, 11-ое ноября, 1973 год.

Римус пришёл в себя, кашляя и дрожа всем телом. В комнате было прохладно, и его дыхание срывалось с губ белым паром над его головой. Всё болело. Он поднял руки перед лицом и увидел, что его пальцы были синими и кровавыми. Под ногтями застряли деревянные щепки, и где-то ещё была кровь - он чувствовал ее запах, но в темноте не мог разглядеть источник, да и энергии, чтобы поднять голову, у него тоже не было. Ему казалось, что его кости были сделаны из мела. Он так сильно - так сильно - устал.

И всё же, если здесь было так много крови, как он думал, то засыпать, наверное, было не самой лучшей идеей. Он должен оставаться в сознании хотя бы до прихода Мадам Помфри - это должно быть ненадолго. Римус неподвижно лежал и слушал своё дыхание. Сегодня будет ещё один матч Гриффиндора, очередная вещь, которую он пропустит. И даже не только это, но и его друзья будут слишком заняты, чтобы прийти к нему.

Он повернул голову и выдохнул. Он надеялся, что его не вырвет, это было так стыдно. У него с собой не было палочки, поэтому он даже не сможет прибрать за собой.

\- Доброе утро, Римус, - наконец пришла Мадам Помфри. - О, дорогой, не очень-то хорошая ночь, да?

Он поднял голову, и его сразу же вырвало.

***

\- Я не совсем уверена, что тебе полезно читать все эти книги, - Мадам Помфри цокнула и подала ему исцеляющее зелье. - Я знаю, что ты серьёзно относишься к учёбе, но тебе нужно отдыхать.

\- Я проспал всё утро, - ответил он. - И мне здесь так скучно, если я не читаю. Вы не знаете, как прошёл матч по квиддичу?

\- Боюсь, нет, - улыбнулась ведьма. - Но я уверена, что мистер Поттер сам придёт тебе об этом рассказать, как только сможет.

Если они победили, то вряд ли - они устроят победную вечеринку, и Римус взял с Джеймса обещание, что тот не пропустит ее из-за Римуса. Он принял зелье и выпил его до дна без жалоб. Оно было горьким, но он уже к этому привык.

Он был вынужден читать, потому что если он не будет читать, то ему совсем нечем будет заняться, кроме как думать о своих свежих шрамах. В этом месяце волк разорвал его торс, а это было лучше, чем руки или лицо - так хотя бы было проще прятать последствия.

Римус редко раздевался при ком-то; даже когда мародёры узнали о его маленькой пушистой проблеме. Никто, кроме Мадам Помфри, никогда не видел полный объём его увечий (ну, Сириус однажды видел, в начале второго года, но с того раза они не говорили об этой странной встрече). Всё равно Римус не был наивным, и он знал, что однажды, пусть и через очень долгое время,  _ кто-нибудь  _ захочет, чтобы он снял с себя футболку - как минимум. Он не мог даже думать об этом. Возможно, ему просто придётся избегать девчонок всю свою жизнь.

\- Мистер Люпин! - по больничному крылу разнёсся громкий радостный голос, из-за чего Римус подпрыгнул на месте. Это был Профессор Ферокс, он держал два кувшина прозрачной жидкости в руках.

\- О, здравствуйте, - Римус слегка помахал рукой.

\- Экстракт муртлапсов, Поппи, как обещал, - профессор поставил кувшины на стол.  _ Не подходи, не подходи, не подходи,  _ отчаянно думал про себя Римус, когда Ферокс начал идти в его сторону. - Наш парень сражался в боевых действиях? - улыбаясь, спросил он.

\- Эм… - Римус хотел сжаться и спрятаться под одеялом. Он не мог выдержать мысль, что сильный энергичный Ферокс увидит его в таком слабом состоянии. - Я в порядке.

Ферокс сел рядом с его кроватью. Римус вздохнул и смирился со своей судьбой.

\- Второй раз здесь в этом году, да? - взволнованно спросил профессор. Римус кивнул, хотя это было третье полнолуние в этом учебном году. Может, если Ферокс не заметил одно отсутствие, то он не соединит все точки. - Знаешь, если тебе нужно дополнительное время на домашнее задание, то ты только скажи.

\- Я всегда сдаю работы вовремя! - возразил Римус.

\- Да, - Ферокс с забавой на него посмотрел, - это уж точно, - его взгляд опустился на бинты, которые выглядывали из-под его пижамы, прикрывая новую рану, которая тянулась от правой ключицы. Что-то изменилось в его взгляде, и Римус мгновенно понял, что Ферокс  _ понял _ .

\- Я могу делать всё, что делают другие, - сказал Римус, твёрдо глядя учителю в глаза.

\- Я это вижу, - теперь он смотрел на стопку книг на прикроватном столике Римуса. - Все эти книги для учёбы?

\- Некоторые, - ответил Римус. - Некоторые для себя. Мне нравится узнавать что-то новое. Мне нравится знать всякое.

\- Да, я понял это по твоим эссе, - Ферокс снова улыбнулся, и Римус немного расслабился. - Ты не думал над карьерой в уходе за магическими существами? Или что-нибудь ближе к твоему отцу?

\- Э… я об этом не думал, - соврал Римус.

Ферокс засмеялся. Он постучал указательным пальцем по верхней книге. Римус взял ее у Сириуса - книга о маггловской философии.

\-  _ Познай самого себя,  _ Римус, - сказал Ферокс.

\- Платон, - быстро сказал он.

Ферокс засмеялся и поднялся на ноги.

\- Именно, - он взъерошил волосы Римуса и развернулся, чтобы уйти. - Надеюсь, Вы скоро поправитесь, мистер Люпин. Увидимся в среду.

Это всё было очень странно, подумал Римус и осознал, что он задержал дыхание практически на минуту после того, как Ферокс ушёл. Он ещё не начинал читать Платона, лишь пробежался взглядом - его обычно не интересовали подобные вещи, но он пробовал всего понемногу.

В тайне он хотел похвастаться перед Сириусом, что он прочитал больше книг. Сириус больше практически не читал - его миссия окончательно стать белой вороной семьи Блэк означала, что у него оставалось мало времени на что-то, кроме устраивания неприятностей. По мнению Римуса, когда-нибудь он об этом пожалеет. Римус видел достаточно парней в приюте, которые пытались выйти за рамки подобным образом - проблема заключалась в том, что некоторые рамки не были препятствиями. Иногда они были краями; и по другую сторону ничего не было.

***

Раны исцелились вполне хорошо, если не считать уродливых шрамов, и Мадам Помфри отправила его обратно в башню уже этим вечером, твёрдо дав ему понять, что ему можно только отдыхать. Он медленно шёл по коридорам, как и обещал. Когда он наконец вернулся в общую комнату, он не обнаружил там той победной вечеринки, которой ожидал. Вместо этого там была довольно тихая обстановка, и мародёров нигде не было видно.

Римус нахмурился и поднялся в спальню, которая тоже оказалась пустой. Ничего не понимая, он снова спустился вниз. Мэри и Марлин играли в карты у камина.

\- Привет, - он подошёл к ним.

\- Привет, Римус. Где ты был? - спросила Мэри, не поднимая взгляда от игры.

\- Мне было плохо. Что-то с животом. Как прошёл матч?

\- Мы проиграли, - вздохнула Марлин. - Джеймс был как всегда просто на высоте, и я отбила как минимум двенадцать бладжеров, но Рэмси поймал снитч в самое неподходящее время.

\- О, сочувствую, Маккиннон, - Римус почесал затылок. Это было странно - если они проиграли, и никакой вечеринки не было, то почему они не пришли к нему в больничное крыло? Он постарался не обращать внимания на колющее ощущение в животе. - Вы видели Джеймса после игры? Или Сириуса? Кого-нибудь?

\- Неа, - хором сказали девчонки. Марлин сделала ход и скривилась, когда ее карта взорвалась. Она подняла взгляд.

\- Хочешь поиграть?

\- Э… нет. Мне до сих пор не очень хорошо. Пойду прилягу. Но спасибо.

Он поднялся по лестнице, борясь с неприятной смесью тревоги и злости. Он сказал, чтобы они не пропускали празднование победы из-за него, но это не значило, что он  _ вообще  _ не хотел их видеть. Необязательно было оставлять его совсем одного вот так вот, даже не проверив, всё ли с ним в порядке. Он до сих пор мог бы лежать в больничном крыле сейчас на пороге смерти, а они бы даже и не знали об этом, и рядом с ним была бы только Мадам Помфри. Им, что, наскучило это всё? Теперь это было уже не так интересно? Теперь  _ он  _ был уже не таким интересным?

Римус лежал на кровати поверх одеяла. Он только час назад вылез из своей пижамы, он не хотел снова ее надевать, каким бы уставшим он ни был. Он подумал, не почитать ли ему, но у него не было на это сил. Он мог бы послушать музыку, но для этого пришлось бы встать. В конце концов, он просто лежал неподвижно с задёрнутыми занавесками в темноте.

В приюте, до того, как он мог читать, до того, как у него появилась магия или друзья, Римус привык к скуке. Он придумывал истории в своей голове, пел песни, которые он запомнил, или пытался вспомнить самые длинные слова, которые когда-либо слышал. Теперь, пока он ждал, пока заснёт, Римус размышлял над тем, что ему сказал Ферокс.

Познай самого себя. Он не мог вспомнить, в каком контексте сказал это Платон - это должно было значить ‘знай, кто ты такой’.

Римус знал всё о своих друзьях. Он знал, что Джеймс был прирождённым лидером и богом квиддича, который сделает что угодно и для кого угодно. Римус знал, что хоть они и подшучивали над Джеймсом за его влюблённость в Лили, у Джеймса было самое чёткое понимание любви из них всех, и если он говорил, что когда-нибудь женится на ней, то скорее всего, так и будет. Римус знал, что Питер стыдился своей семьи, особенно своей старшей сестры, на которую он когда-то равнялся, что больше всего на свете он хотел вписываться, быть своим среди окружающих. Римус знал, что родители Мэри родились на Ямайке, и что она была единственной ведьмой в семье из семи человек, и что она никогда, никогда не плакала, даже если была в ярости. Он знал, что  _ Лили  _ плакала каждый раз, когда получала письмо из дома, и что она каждую неделю писала своей сестре и ни разу не получила ответа. Он знал, что Марлин не очень хорошо общалась со своим отцом, который был магглом, и который иногда слишком много пил.

И ещё был Сириус - но Сириуса было несложно узнать. Он  _ считал себя  _ хладнокровным и загадочным, но правда была в том, что у Блэка была душа нараспашку, и он ничего не пытался скрывать. Он ощущал всё так сильно, и его счастье было таким же хаотичным, как и его страдания. Иногда приходилось делать шаг назад, чтобы не попасть под его колёса.

А кем же был Римус? Сиротой - но не совсем. Волшебником, но только полукровкой. Монстром, но не каждый день. А что ещё оставалось? Не было нужды слишком глубоко анализировать его второстепенные роли.

Раздался скрип двери.

\- Лунатик? - шёпот раздался в комнате так же громко, как гудок автомобиля. Римус ничего не ответил. Он слишком сильно сердился.

Дверь открылась и в комнату вошли три пары ног. Даже с закрытыми занавесками Римус знал, что Джеймс подошёл первым.

\- Псс, Лунатик? Ты спишь?

Он вздохнул и повернулся на бок.

\- Нет.

Шторы раздвинулись. Римус сел прямо и подвинулся, чтобы пустить на кровать Сириуса, Джеймса и Питера.

\- Мы ходили в больничное крыло, но она сказала, что ты уже ушёл, - объяснил Джеймс.

\- Пришёл после ужина. Где вы были?

\- В библиотеке.

\- Как всё прошло? - спросил Сириус. - Полнолуние и всё такое?

\- Нормально, - он дал тот же самый ответ, что и каждый месяц.

\- Тебе не… ну, ты не сильно изрезался? - спросил Питер, сжимая руки.

\- Немного, - кивнул Римус. - Не сильно плохо. Что вы забыли в библиотеке?

\- Мы об этом и хотели с тобой поговорить! - выпалил Сириус. Он очевидно просто умирал от желания рассказать что-то, и Римус почувствовал, как остатки его раздражения растворяются, уступая любопытству.

\- Сириус, - сказал Джеймс тем тоном, которым он обычно успокаивал своего друга. Он посмотрел на Римуса. - Мы проводим кое-какое исследование, и оно вроде как про тебя.

\- Вроде как! - нахмурился Сириус. - Оно  _ полностью  _ про тебя, Римус, я хотел рассказать тебе с прошлого года, но Джеймс не разрешал…

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что у нас всё получится, - пихнул он локтем Сириуса. - Перестань меня перебивать, чёрт возьми. Римус. Дело в том, что с тех пор, как мы узнали о… эм… твоей маленькой пушистой проблеме, мы хотели как-нибудь тебе помочь.

\- Это не вылечить, - быстро ответил Римус. Ему не нравилось, как это звучало. Он слегка засмущался, когда они все уставились на него с одинаковыми странными взглядами.

\- Нет, нет, мы знаем это, - Джеймс махнул рукой. - Но мы думали, что должно быть хоть  _ что-то,  _ что мы можем сделать - чтобы ты перестал хотя бы вредить себе.

\- Мы узнали, что нормальные оборотни так не делают, - сказал Питер, желая вставить свои пять копеек. - Поэтому мы…

\- Нормальные?! - воскликнул Римус.

\- Не  _ нормальные,  _ \- Сириус пихнул Питера. -  _ Другие.  _ Другие как ты. Которых не запирают в полнолуния.

\- Ясно…

\- Поэтому ты наверняка делаешь это из-за того, что ты взаперти и злишься.

\- Ну… да, я это знал, - Римус прижал колени к груди и немного отодвинулся назад. Хотел бы он, чтобы они не сидели на его кровати, они все были слишком близко к нему. Он чувствовал запах их крови; он слышал, как она течёт по их венам.

\- Но мы решили, что если у тебя будет компания…

\- Естественно, не человеческая компания, - поспешно объяснил Джеймс. - Что бы мы ни читали, везде говорится, что если ты окажешься  _ неподалёку  _ от человека, то ему конец.

\- Но животные! - взорвался Сириус. - Другим животным не должна грозить опасность! - его глаза сияли вдохновением, и Римус хотел бы ответить тем же, но он был слишком отвлечён, чтобы понимать, о чём они говорили.

\- Так что? Мне нужно завести питомца? 

Джеймс засмеялся.

\- Что-то типа того. Но мы подумали…  _ мы  _ можем стать животными.

Римус уставился на него. Он перевёл взгляд на каждого из них по очереди. Они все свихнулись.

\- Вы собираетесь стать животными, - медленно повторил он.

\- Как Макгонагалл! - пискнул Питер.

\- Как… но она анимаг! Вы должны учиться, тренироваться, регистрироваться, и вы даже не сможете  _ начать _ , пока вам не исполнится семнадцать…

\- Лунатик, Лунатик, Лунатик, - Сириус с улыбкой покачал головой. - Мы же  _ мародёры.  _ Нам не нужно париться из-за этого.

\- Даже если бы вы хотели нарушить закон, - Римус посмотрел на Джеймса на этих словах, чтобы дать понять, что именно об этом шла речь в этом случае. - Это не просто какой-то школьный пранк. Это серьёзная магия - одна из самых сложных вещей в магии!

\- Поэтому мы тебе об этом и говорим! - сказал Сириус. - Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но Джеймс напомнил нам, что… ну, это пиздец как сложно, поэтому чем больше у нас будет помощи, тем лучше.

\- Вы реально думаете, что сможете это сделать? - нахмурился Римус.

\- Если ты нам поможешь, - кивнул Джеймс. - Мы лучшие ученики в году, не считая Эванс. Не вижу причин не попытаться.

\- Что, если что-то пойдёт не так?! - Римус закусил губу. - Что, если я всё равно… когда я обращусь, что, если я пойму, что вы на самом деле не животные? Что, если я всё равно на вас нападу?

\- Мы всё проверим. Мы будем проверять снова и снова, пока не убедимся, что это безопасно, - сказал Сириус.

\- Это слишком рискованно…

\- Я знаю! - глаза Блэка практически светились к этому моменту, и Римус знал, что сейчас не было смысла пытаться до него достучаться. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Дайте мне об этом подумать, ладно? - он снова обратился к Джеймсу. - Ничего пока не делайте. Просто… дайте мне пару дней.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Джеймс. - Это справедливо.

\- Просто подумай, Лунатик! - ухмыльнулся Сириус, будто он их не слышал. - Когда мы это сделаем, для нас не будет ничего невозможного. Мы станем непобедимыми!


	50. Третий год: Филомена Петтигрю

Пятница, 21-ое декабря, 1973 год.

Когда он наконец смог спокойно подумать об этом, Римус поругал себя, что не попросил больше времени. _Естественно,_ он бы сказал да. Он не думал, что он вообще мог сказать нет своим друзьям, даже если бы это его беспокоило. А это его, правда, беспокоило.

Возможно, его беспокоило их воодушевление - или их чрезмерная уверенность в себе. Он знал, что отчасти они были так воодушевлены этой идеей, потому что она была незаконной, опасной и безрассудной. Но также они делали это для _него._ Он ещё не знал, как ему относиться к этому факту. Лучше вообще об этом не думать.

Вскоре после того вечера он отвёл Джеймса в сторону и попросил у него все исследования, которые они успели провести. Ему быстро была предоставлена огромная кипа пергамента, стопки и стопки заметок и диаграмм в знакомом аккуратном красивом курсиве. Сказать, что они приложили много усилий, это ничего не сказать. Если бы Сириус уделял столько же внимания своим эссе по учёбе, у Римуса не было бы ни единого шанса стать лучше него в классе.

Не было ни одного камня, который они бы не перевернули. Они расписали все последующие полнолуния на следующие десять лет как минимум. Они написали практически всю историю европейской ликантропии, не забыв про пищевые привычки и миграционные тенденции, поведение в стае и в одиночку, а также кинологические сигналы коммуникации. Они сделали список всех ингредиентов, которые им понадобятся, их стоимость и доступность. Каждый ритуал был тщательно прописан, шаг за шагом, все заклинания были прописаны фонетически. Они изучили все временные рамки, все предполагаемые локации для определённых аспектов этого длинного процесса - всё было кропотливо детализировано.

\- Боже, - выдохнул Римус, когда закончил всё это читать. - Вы всё это сделали…

\- В основном это Сириус, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Вообще-то, практически всё это сделал Сириус. Он сделал большинство из этого на летних каникулах, когда ему было скучно. Настоящий труд с любовью.

Желудок Римуса сделал сальто. Он не знал, что сказать - как он мог отказать им после всего этого? Внезапно продавать украденные сигареты несовершеннолетним волшебникам показалось такой идиотской идеей.

Они согласились, что работа начнётся серьёзно на рождественских каникулах, когда они все уедут из Хогвартса. Римус получил разрешение от Надзирательницы, Макгонагалл _и_ Мадам Помфри, чтобы провести каникулы с Поттерами, а Питер как всегда жил буквально через дорогу. Сириус становился всё грустнее и грустнее с приближением каникул - пока не получил очень короткую записку на завтраке однажды утром:

_Господину Сириусу О. Блэку III,_

_Твоё присутствие в семейном поместье не потребуется на зимних каникулах. Можешь поступать так, как хочешь._

_Подписываюсь,_

_Орион Блэк._

\- Да! - воскликнул Джеймс, чуть ли не опрокидывая свою кашу. - Такими темпами мы можем заполучить тебя даже на летние каникулы!

\- Что насчёт Регулуса? - осторожно и тихо спросил Римус на случай, если Сириус решит притвориться, что не услышал.

\- О, маленький Принц Рег едет домой на рождество, - ответил Сириус, пряча записку себе в карман. - Они не пригласили только меня. Хорошо. Идеально. Великолепно. Им плевать; мне тоже плевать.

Он не пришёл в себя до момента, когда они начали собирать вещи. Сириус тихонько показал Римусу подарки, которые он приготовил для мистера и миссис Поттер - красивые золотые часы на цепочке и красивую гранатовую брошь.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что это нормально? - нервно спросил он. - Моя семья дарит только дерьмовые подарки, поэтому я никогда не знаю наверняка…

\- Блэк… Сириус, они… в смысле… они идеальны. Не переживай, - у Римуса заныло сердце, когда он подумал о немного потрёпанной коробке печенья среднего класса, которую он купил для них. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, он сделал всё, что мог.

Римус вообще-то с нетерпением ждал рождества в этом году, наверное, в первый раз в своей жизни. Ему до сих пор было неловко проводить время в чужом доме, но теперь, когда он знал, какими были Поттеры, он смог немного расслабиться. Он продал все свои сигареты до единой за сумасшедшую цену и купил подарки для всех, для кого мог - даже для Лили, Мэри и Марлин. Он узнал, что дарить подарки было безумно приятно. Может, даже лучше, чем их получать.

К тому же, несмотря на кое-какие предостережения, Римусу не терпелось начать процесс обращения в анимагов. Это будет самая сложная магия, которую они когда-либо выполняли - он даже спросил об этом Макгонагалл, так деликатно, как мог. Она похвалила его за его интерес, но сказала, что это было гораздо выше способней третьегодки, или даже семигодки. Он наслаждался мыслью, что они докажут, что она не права. 

Также у него была ещё одна задачка, с которой он хотел разделаться за каникулы. Что-то, что он не упомянул остальным, потому что это было личным. В прошлом году на рождественской вечеринке Поттеров Римус столкнулся со стариком, который много знал о Лайелле Люпине. В то время Римус оцепенел от неожиданности и шока - но теперь, спустя год, в свои ‘зрелые’ и ‘взрослые’ тринадцать лет, Римус надеялся, что может узнать немного больше.

***

Суббота, 22-ое декабря, 1973 год.

В этом году полная луна выпала раньше в месяце, так что все мародёры смогли присоединиться к своим сверстникам на Хогвартс Экспрессе в субботу. В этот раз Марлин и Мэри сели к парням в их купе, в отличие от всех предыдущих поездок. Римус подозревал, что Лили была где-то с Северусом и наверняка выслушивала его нытьё о том, что он никому не нравился.

\- Ферокс вернул тебе твоё эссе? - глубоко нахмурившись, спросила Марлин Римуса. - Я наскребла только на ‘Удовлетворительно’, мама точно сойдёт с ума, если я не улучшу оценки к концу года.

\- Да, у меня всё нормально… - ответил Римус, немного стыдясь уже третьей ‘Выдающейся’ за этот год.

\- Мы же снова начнём наш учебный кружок после рождества, да? - влезла Мэри. - Лили очень хочет. Не переживай, Марлс, всё у тебя получится.

\- Звучит неплохо, - кивнул Римус.

\- Лунатик вступил в кружок без нас! - Джеймс трагично похлопал друга по плечу. - Они так быстро растут.

\- Отвали, - ухмыльнулся Римус. - Для таких снобов, как вы, есть слиз клуб.

\- Можешь учиться с нами, если хочешь, Сириус, - сказала Мэри.

Сириус выглядел немного смущённо - он использовал библиотеку в качестве источника для поиска проклятий, а не для чего-то такого обыденного как _домашка._ Мэри не знала Сириуса. Не слишком хорошо.

Когда они добрались до Кингс Кросс, Римус почувствовал волну воодушевления, когда увидел, что мистер и миссис Поттер уже ждали их. Обычно ему приходилось проходить через барьер и искать Надзирательницу где-нибудь в кафе или около ларька с газетами. Однако он был крайне шокирован, когда оказалось, что он сейчас впервые в жизни будет телепортироваться.

\- Держи меня за руку, дорогой, - ласково улыбнулась ему миссис Поттер. - Закрой глаза, всё закончится через секунду.

Римус послушался и зажмурился.

Это было _гораздо_ хуже, чем дымолётный порошок. Хуже, чем полёт на метле. Он чуть ли не утянул миссис Поттер с собой на землю, когда они приземлились, потеряв равновесие и упав на асфальт перед домом Поттеров.

\- Ой-ой-ой! - по-доброму засмеялась миссис Поттер, поднимая его на ноги. - Всё уже закончилось, - она отряхнула его колени и плечи. - Теперь я вернусь за Сириусом, Монти вернётся с Джеймсом через секунду.

С громким хлопком она испарилась. Римус едва успел опереться на ворота и перевести дыхание, когда раздался ещё один хлопок, и мистер Поттер возник рядом с Джеймсом, который даже на половину не выглядел так плохо, как чувствовал себя Римус.

Когда они все наконец оказались в одном месте, миссис Поттер подтолкнула их в сторону дома и отправила их чемоданы в их спальни, а сама отправилась поставить чайник и порезать торт так быстро, что Римус едва успел моргнуть. Пока Римус сидел на большой уютной кухне Поттеров, ел торт и отпивал чай из огромной кружки, слушая болтовню Джеймса и Сириуса о прошедшем семестре, он не мог не выдохнуть с облегчением. Целые две недели вот этого.

К сожалению, в отличие от предыдущего года, на это рождество совсем не было снега, только дождь. Вообще, с приближением вечера ливень только усиливался, пока за окном не раздался раскат грома, и град не ударил по подоконнику снаружи. Вместо того, чтобы пойти гулять, парни уселись в гостиной рядом с рождественской ёлкой, чтобы поиграть в карты и пожарить зефир в камине. Сам Римус уселся с учебником по трансфигурации, пока миссис Поттер перепроверяла свой список дел на предстоящие праздники.

\- В этом году будет немного больше гостей, - объяснила она, листая три длинных листа пергамента перед собой, пока красивое синее перо парило над поверхностью и делало пометки. - Некоторые старые друзья и парочка новых знакомых, - когда она это сказала, она тайком посмотрела на Сириуса, который был увлечён игрой и не обратил внимания. - Весь дом будет набит битком! - продолжила она с такой же счастливой улыбкой, как у ее сына.

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Сириус моментально сел прямо, будто его ударила молния. Он широко распахнул глаза и повернулся к миссис Поттер. Это была не его мать, Римус знал это - но он этого не сказал, потому что как бы это звучало для остальных? _‘Не переживай, Сириус, я знаю запах твоей матери’._ Слишком, блять, крипово.

Миссис Поттер поднялась, оставив свой список висеть в воздухе, и отправилась открыть дверь. Холодный ветерок задул в комнату, и три парня внимательно прислушались. Это была женщина, но ее голос был моложе и выше, чем у Вальбурги Блэк. Было похоже, что она плакала, и миссис Поттер говорила с ней успокаивающим тоном.

\- Мальчики! - позвала она из прихожей. Они поднялись и пошли посмотреть, в чём дело. Она стояла в дверях кухни. За ее спиной за столом сидела молодая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, уронив голову в свои руки.

\- Что такое, мам? - спросил Джеймс, выгнув шею.

\- Уже поздно - идите все в свои комнаты. Филли останется на ночь, но у нас недостаточно комнат - Сириус, ты не против поспать сегодня с Джеймсом, дорогой?

\- Мы все можем спать вместе, - щедро предложил Джеймс. - Всё равно все приезжают уже завтра, можем потесниться.

Миссис Поттер кивнула и позвала домашнего эльфа.

Комната Джеймса была абсолютно идеальной во всех смыслах. Огромная и просторная, по всем стенам были увешаны Гриффиндорские ленты и плакаты по квиддичу. Также здесь висели все его мётлы, полки были уставлены детскими волшебными книгами и старыми игрушками, с которыми он явно ещё не был готов расстаться. Королём среди них была небольшая фигурка рыцаря, которая, по всей видимости, изображала самого Годрика Гриффиндора, который маршировал туда-сюда вдоль книжной полки.

Его кровать была громадной, окружённая красными бархатными занавесками, как в их спальне в школе, и хотя она была достаточно большой для них троих, домашний эльф наколдовала две отдельных кровати рядом с ней.

\- Кто это был? - спросил Римус, когда они все уселись к Джеймсу на кровать в своих пижамах.

\- Филомена, - ответил Джеймс. - Сестра Питера.

\- Что она здесь делает?

\- Наверное, поссорилась с семьей Пита - им не нравится, что она учится в маггловском университете и, - он понизил голос, - папа говорит, что у нее появился маггловский парень.

\- Серьёзно?! - глаза Сириуса распахнулись в восхищении. Римус промолчал - он не знал, что встречаться с магглами было практически табу.

\- Ага, ну, и ты знаешь мою маму, - игриво пихнул Джеймс Сириуса. - Обожает тащить домой всех нуждающихся.

***

Канун рождества, 1973 год.

Следующим утром Филомена спустилась на завтрак и осталась на всё рождество. Сначала она была не очень-то разговорчивой, лишь смотрела в одну точку красными глазами, побледневшая. Как узнал Римус, встречаться с магглами было не только табу, но и преступление, за которое семья могла отказаться от своего ребёнка и лишить всего наследства. Если не считать Поттеров, то Римус не мог не считать волшебников не очень-то хорошими родителями, учитывая весь его опыт.

Сестра Питера была где-то на семь лет старше него, и по ней нельзя было сказать, что она была родственницей Питера, если не считать ее светло-русых волос. Пит был маленьким и пухлым, а Филомена была стройной и изящной. У нее были шоколадно-карие глаза и бледная россыпь веснушек на ее аккуратном носу. Она носила свои волосы в той же манере, что и многие маггловские девушки, которых видел Римус; прямыми и длинными с густой разделённой посередине чёлкой как у Марианны Фейтфул.

Джеймс, который знал ее лучше всех, не мог перестать строить из себя гостеприимного хозяина. Он предлагал ей чай, выдвигал для нее стул и в общем и целом стал ее вольной прислугой, пока даже Сириус от него не устал.

\- Чёрт возьми, Поттер, она всего лишь _девчонка._

\- Я просто вежливо себя веду, - нахмурился Джеймс. - Что плохого в том, что я вежливо себя веду по отношению к сестре моего друга?

Они даже не видели Питера. Когда миссис Петтигрю узнала, где находится ее дочь, ему запретили приходить к ним в гости. Они были вынуждены обходиться совами, что, наверное, для Джеймса и Сириуса было гораздо веселее, чем для Питера.

\- Что бы сказала Эванс? - подшутил над другом Сириус, из-за чего Джеймс покраснел как рак.

\- Она была бы только рада, что кто-то отвлёк его от нее, - подсказал Римус со своей кровати.

\- Кто бы говорил, Блэк, - Джеймс пихнул своего друга. - Что происходит между вами с Мэри?

\- Макдональд? - невинно спросил Сириус. - Не понимаю, о чём ты.

\- Ой, _да ладно,_ \- простонал Джеймс. - Расскажи нам! Ты ее засосал или как?

Римус уронил свою книгу. Засосал?! С каких это пор они уже говорили про такое?! Сириус застенчиво на них посмотрел.

\- Нет. Правда, в щёку целовал.

\- Ооооооо, как _вопиюще,_ Блэк! - Джеймс кинул в него подушку. Сириус бросил ее назад, и вот внезапно они уже начали бороться.

Обычно Римус лишь закатывал глаза и не обращал на них внимания. Но сейчас он использовал их отвлечение, чтобы собраться с мыслями - он чувствовал себя таким глупым и наивным за то, что не понял, что Мэри тоже нравится Сириусу в ответ. Что теперь уже дело дошло до _поцелуев,_ пусть даже речь шла о поцелуе в щёку. Римус напряг мозги и попытался поставить себя на место Сириуса. Если ты нравился девчонке, то ты практически обязан поцеловать ее, так это всё работает? Это очень ужасно, если ты никому не нравишься? Если теперь Сириусу нравилась Мэри, а Джеймсу нравилась Лили, он, что, тоже должен выбрать себе девчонку? Марлин ничего такая. Немного скромная, как он. Тогда пусть будет Марлин.

Эта мысль не давала ему покоя ночью даже после того, как Сириус с Джеймсом давным-давно уснули. Они оба спали в кровати Джеймса - Сириус просто молча заполз туда в самую первую ночь, и Джеймс не сказал ему ни слова. Римус остался сам по себе на своей отдельной кровати. Он попытался отвлечься, подумать о рождестве, о подарках, о хлопушках - но всё тщетно. Он мог думать лишь о том, как Сириус целует Мэри в щёку. И где они это сделали? Когда это произошло? Каково это?

В конце концов, он устал от собственных мыслей и встал попить воды. Он тихонько вышел из комнаты, дошёл до ванной и открыл кран. Он сделал пару глотков прохладной воды и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В приглушённом свете он не видел своих шрамов. Разве он мог понравиться хоть какой-нибудь девчонке с такой внешностью? Он никогда не будет таким красивым, как Сириус, или хотя бы Джеймс, но, может, он был немного симпатичней Питера? Откуда вообще он мог такое _узнать?!_

Внезапно в ванной вспыхнул свет, обжигая его глаза, что он чуть ли не уронил свой стакан.

\- Ой, прости! - Филомена стояла в дверях в своей длинной персиковой ночнушке. Она выглядела шокированной. - Почему ты бродишь по дому в темноте?!

\- Эм… у меня очень хорошее зрение, - пробормотал он и отступил от раковины. - Я не мог заснуть.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнула она. Когда удивление покинуло ее лицо, она снова стала грустной. Римус надеялся, она не начнёт плакать. Он был бесполезен, когда дело касалось слёз - о боже, если у него будет девушка, ему, что, придётся справляться с ее слезами?! У него не было времени проглотить панику, когда Филомена снова начала говорить: - Это так ужасно - быть не со своей семьёй в рождество, правда?

\- Э… я, вообще-то, в приюте вырос.

\- О, правда? - это ее заинтересовало. - Ты же один из друзей Питера, да? Я не знала, что он знаком с магглорождёнными. Держит это в секрете от мамочки.

\- Мой отец был волшебником, - более уверенно сказал Римус. - Но он умер.

\- Полукровка, - пробормотала она. - Но даже так… - она не договорила. Римус неловко переминулся с ноги на ногу; его босые ноги начали замерзать на кафеле ванной, и на нём было только нижнее бельё и майка, в которой он спал, так что ситуация была уже достаточно унизительной. Но она, похоже, не возражала. - Тебе повезло, - сказала она, - что тебе не пришлось расти со всем этим дерьмом.

\- Ты про магию? - нахмурился Римус. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы волшебник или волшебница - чистокровные или магглорождённые - говорили вот так.

\- Ага, про магию, - она фыркнула. - Что такого охеренного в этой магии, а? Почему мы такие особенные? Хочешь, открою тебе секрет?

Он не хотел, но решил, что лучше не спорить. Она всё равно продолжила, понизив голос:

\- Иногда я жалею, что я не маггл, - сказала она с маниакальным блеском в глазах. - Если бы я могла, я бы убежала навсегда, и никто бы меня не нашёл. У меня была бы хорошая нормальная работа, хорошая нормальная жизнь, и я бы влюбилась в того, в кого бы захотела, - на последней фразе она разрыдалась.

\- Ты же можешь это сделать, если хочешь, - быстро сказал Римус, не понимая, _почему_ он говорил то, что говорил. Она подозрительно на него посмотрела.

\- О чём ты вообще?

\- Ну, а что тебя останавливает? - спросил он. - Ты же совершеннолетняя. Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. Возьми и стань официанткой, или сбеги в Америку и стань кинозвездой. Выйди замуж за Принца Чарльза, если хочешь. В смысле… тебе, конечно, придётся использовать немного магии для начала, но в конце концов ты можешь от нее совсем отказаться. Никто не говорил, что ты _обязана_ колдовать.

Она уставилась на него, затем смерила его взглядом.

\- Никто мне раньше этого не говорил.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Извини, не помню, как тебя зовут?

\- Римус. Римус Люпин.

\- О! - она вдруг рассмеялась. - Бедняжка, это почти так же плохо, как Филомена!


	51. Третий год: Мужчина Который Кричал Волки

Рождество 1973 года.

Этот странный поздний разговор с Филоменой заставил Римуса заново оценить свою тревожность касательно девчонок. Его способность успокоить ее не разбудила в нём никакого чувства рыцарства или галантности - только смутное ощущение облегчения, что он заставил ее перестать плакать. У него определённо не было никакого желания сближаться подобным образом с другими девчонками.

Впервые за долгое время он подумал о Нарциссе. В тайне от всех Римус считал ее самой красивой девушкой из всех, что он знал - по крайней мере, до того, как она покрасила волосы. В ней была эта царственная острота, которая привлекала его на каком-то инстинктивном уровне. Но даже она поглупела под воздействием любви - даже готова была рискнуть ради нее своей жизнью, вообще-то.

Вид рыдающей Филомены в одной ночнушке только зацементировал в нём убеждение, что любовь и отношения не стоили его страданий. Ему в жизни хватало боли. Пусть Сириус и Джеймс сами с этим разбираются для себя, а Римус чувствовал себя очень мудрым, что дошёл до этого осознания своим умом в таком юном возрасте. Он точно спас себе много нервных клеток.

Рождественское утро было таким же волшебным, как и в прошлом году - даже Филомена воспряла духом, когда увидела под рождественской ёлкой подарки со своим именем. Римус испытал огромное наслаждение, когда протягивал свои собственные подарки остальным, и Сириус с Джеймсом были очень рады и долго его благодарили. Он сам получил в подарок от Поттеров набор для игры в шахматы, что наверняка стало самой дорогой вещью в его владении - и они купили это специально для него, он был не подержанным. Вместе с привычным набором сладостей и набором для розыгрышей от мародёров это был просто замечательный улов.

Сириус выглядел немного растерянным за завтраком, пока все набросились на копчёный лосось и омлет.

\- Што с тобой? - спросил Джеймс с набитым ртом. Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Ничего от Андромеды, - тихо сказал он. - Я не ожидал от нее подарков или ещё чего, раз у нее теперь ребёнок, но я думал, может, хотя бы открытку… Я отправил ей открытку.

Джеймс проглотил еду и похлопал друга по плечу.

\- Может, просто совы запаздывают - ты же знаешь, как летает почта по праздникам.

Джеймс получил новенькую метлу на рождество, и как только три парня расправились с завтраком, они понеслись на улицу, чтобы испытать ее. Сириус привёз с собой свою метлу, и мистер Поттер предложил Римусу взять старую метлу Джеймса.

\- Да, бери, если хочешь, Лунатик! - радостно кивнул Джеймс. - Навсегда!

\- Спасибо… - Римус взял ее, не в силах сказать нет перед родителями Джеймса. И что он должен делать с ней летом? Попробуй объяснить такое Надзирательнице.

Джеймс и Сириус всё утро выделывались на своих мётлах, пока Римус парил недалеко от земли; едва касался ее носками, пытаясь читать книгу и делать вид, что он наслаждался полётом. Он надеялся, что Питер получил подарки от них и не слишком плохо проводил время со своей семьёй. 

Их позвала в дом домашний эльф Поттеров, Галли, которая была одета в праздничное кухонное полотенце, а из-за ее уха торчала веточка омелы. Время было почти к обеду, и в доме вкусно пахло жареным мясом и специями.

\- Наверх, мыться и переодеваться, вы, трое, - махнула миссис Поттер большой деревянной ложкой. - Я сказала Галли приготовить ваши вещи.

Они быстро сделали как было велено, их животы урчали от всех запахов, которые поднимались наверх из кухни. Как раз когда они начали спускаться вниз, перед главной дверью раздался громкий хлопок телепортации. Сириус снова напрягся, и Римус, который шёл позади него, успокаивающе, как он надеялся, сжал его плечо.

Сириус повернулся, посмотрел Римусу в глаза и благодарно улыбнулся. Это было довольно не по-Сириус-овски, но это было приятно.

В дверь позвонили, и они оба обернулись. Джеймс побежал открыть двери. Там стояла пара - молодой мужчина и женщина, которая держала в руках кучу тряпок. У него была копна светлых кудрявых волос, он был хорошо сложен. Она была выше и стройнее. Когда они ступили в свет прихожей, Римус задержал дыхание - она была как две капли воды похожа на двоюродную сестру Сириуса - Беллатрикс.

\- Нет! - воскликнул Сириус и бросился вперёд с огромной улыбкой на лице.

\- Сириус! - улыбнулась в ответ молодая женщина, и Римус расслабился, когда понял, что это была не Беллатрикс. У этой девушки были такие же дикие кудрявые волосы, что и у ее сестры, хотя они были более светлого коричневого цвета - должно быть, это Андромеда.

Она передала ребёнка мужчине, с которым пришла - видимо, своему мужу, Теду - и притянула Сириуса в крепкое объятие. Римус наблюдал за этим с яростной завистью, нисколько не чувствуя вины - он никогда не видел, чтобы Сириуса так обнимали, особенно член его семьи. Римус начал медленно подниматься по ступеням наверх, когда миссис Поттер вышла в прихожую, широко улыбаясь, явно довольная собой.

\- Значит, сюрприз удался? - спросила она, когда Сириус пожал руку Теда и осторожно погладил ребёнка по голове.

\- Вы это сделали?! - Сириус в шоке уставился на маму Джеймса.

\- Эффи нас любезно пригласила, - улыбнулся Тед, сверкая глазами. - Рад с тобой познакомиться, Сириус. Приятно наконец встретить хоть _кого-то_ из семьи Дромеды.

\- Проходите, проходите! - миссис Поттер позвала всех внутрь. Они все проследовали за ней в обеденный зал, Римус позади всех.

***

Андромеда была полной противоположностью всей остальной семьи Блэк - или по крайней мере тех, кого встречал Римус. Хотя она была такой же невообразимо красивой, как и все остальные, с теми же яркими глазами и искромётным остроумием, полная смеха и радости. Тед явно тоже ее обожал и, вроде бы, даже не возражал, что она оставляла ребёнка на него практически всё время.

‘Дора’ была самым странным ребёнком, которого Римус встречал в своей жизни, хотя, он вынужден был признать, что не так уж много детей он и встречал. Она была такой же весёлой, как ее мама, с такой же заразной улыбкой. Пряди ее волос менялись от фиолетового до зеленого к синему каждую секунду, и все остальные считали это милым, а не странным.

Перед тем, как все сели за стол, к ним присоединилось ещё несколько гостей - старые друзья семьи Поттер, включая, к радости Римуса, старого Дариуса Барабонса.

\- Тост, - поднял свой бокал мистер Поттер в конце ужина, - за друзей, старых и новых!

\- За Поттеров! - подняла свой бокал Андромеда. - Защитников изгоев и сторонников белых ворон по всему миру!

Все засмеялись и чокнулись бокалами.

\- Мне кажется, я здесь самый изгоистый из всех изгоев, - счастливо сказал Сириус. - Я же Гриффиндорец, в конце концов.

\- За Гриффиндор! - воскликнул мистер Поттер с другого конца стола. Только Гриффиндорцы подняли бокалы, Андромеда прищурилась на Сириуса.

\- Ты так думаешь, младший братик? Постарайся жениться не на родственнице, тогда поговорим.

\- Мне придётся, - ответил тот, пока Галли уносила пустые тарелки, а миссис Поттер выставляла на стол рождественский десерт. - После свадьбы Цисси в нашей семье больше не будет женщин.

\- Будет Дора.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Тед, прикрывая уши своей маленькой дочери, - может, мы проведём ее первое рождество без организации помолвки?

\- Да я шучу, - Андромеда наклонилась и поцеловала их обоих. - Дора может выйти замуж за кого хочет, когда вырастет, и я с уверенностью могу сказать, что это точно не будет кто-то за этим столом.

Все снова засмеялись. Римус посмотрел на Дариуса, который выглядел таким же счастливым, как мистер Поттер, его лицо уже раскраснелось от огненного виски, который он закидывал в себя весь день.

Когда весь десерт был уничтожен, хлопушки запущены, а ужасные шутки рассказаны, веселье было решено перенести в гостиную. Миссис Поттер, Филомена и Андромеда ушли наверх, чтобы переодеться в праздничные платья, мистер Поттер курил свою сигару, а Тед пошёл укладывать Дору спать. Парни решили поиграть в карты, пока Дариус и мистер Поттер не вовлекли всех в раунд шарад. Римус никогда раньше не играл в шарады, что уж говорить о магических, в которых было слишком много золотых и красных искр - хотя, возможно, это было просто из-за всеобщего воодушевления.

Вечером приехало ещё больше гостей, и очень быстро дом наполнился музыкой, смехом и лёгкой болтовнёй. Андромеда и Сириус назначили себя диджеями вечера, перебирая их совместную коллекцию пластинок, и по очереди запускали то _Merry Xmas Everybody_ от Slade, то _I Wish It Could be Christmas Everyday_ от Wizzard.

_When the snowman brings the snow_

_Well he just might like to know_

_He's put a great big smile on somebody's face…_

_Когда снеговик приносит снег,_

_Ну, может, он захочет узнать,_

_Что он заставил кого-то широко улыбнуться…_

\- Но они ведь серьёзно _называются_ Волшебники (*с англ. волшебник - Wizard*), - серьёзно говорил всем Сириус. - Вы только _послушайте_ их…

Даже Филомена забыла про свою меланхолию на пару часов, поднялась и потанцевала с Джеймсом, который был с ней одного роста и вообще не умел танцевать, но выглядел довольно смелым, когда она взяла его за руку и показала ему, что такое твист.

Совершенно уверенный, что его никто не потеряет, Римус ускользнул в поисках Дариуса. В доме, наверное, было около сотни волшебниц и волшебников - некоторые были учителями из Хогвартса, которых Римус изо всех сил избегал. Он слышал как минимум трёх людей, которые говорили, что где-то здесь был Дамблдор.

\- Они оба Блэки, ты знала? - услышал он, как она ведьма шепчет своей подруге, пока они наблюдали, как Андромеда и Сириус истерически хихикали около граммофона. - Она сбежала и родила ребёнка от этого парня - Тонкса. А мальчишка - ну, он _был_ их наследником, но я слышала, что Орион планирует изменить это, как только их младший сын станет совершеннолетним. Тот ещё сорванец, насколько я слышала.

\- Он не может быть хуже Ориона, я училась вместе с ним. Он был злым, скверным ребёнком. Сириус просто солнечный лучик по сравнению с Орионом - и давай даже не будем упоминать эту суку Вальбургу.

\- Шшш, - нервно шикнула первая ведьма. - В последнее время никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что тебя не слушают, даже у Поттеров.

\- Ну, а что он вообще здесь делает, мне интересно знать?

\- Он дружит с сыном Поттеров. Ты же знаешь Эффи и Монти - они взяли и старшую Петтигрю тоже, она вон там.

\- Да, я слышала об этом.

\- Ну, ни для кого не секрет, почему _она_ здесь - в конце концов, и Петтигрю, и Поттеры чистокровные, несмотря на все слухи. Хотя помяни моё слово, Эффи нужно действовать быстро - если Филомена увидит шанс заполучить наследника семьи Блэк, то у бедного Джеймса не будет шансов, ха? Я хочу сказать, все знают, что происходит; нам всем придётся выбрать сторону. Боюсь, Поттеры выбрали свою давным-давно.

Римус почувствовал, как у него закипает кровь. Это было ужасно - слышать, как о твоих друзьях вот так вот разговаривают. И о Поттерах, у которых не было никаких скрытых мотивов, когда дело касалось их сына или его друзей, Римус был в этом уверен. Они же разрешали Джеймсу дружить _с ним,_ в конце концов, прекрасно зная, _чем_ он является.

Он сжал кулаки и пожалел, что ему нельзя было колдовать - нельзя было _ничего_ сделать, чтобы заткнуть этих двух старых сук. Сириус и Андромеда уже вопили во весь голос, и к ним присоединились Джеймс и Филомена:

_“Weeeell I wish it could be Christmas every daaaa-aaay!_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to plaa-aay_

_Oooooh I wish it could be Christmas everyday_

_So let the BELLS ring OUT for CHRISTmaaaas!”_

_“Хотел бы я, чтобы рождество было каждый день!_

_Когда дети начинают петь, и группы начинают играть,_

_О, хотел бы я, чтобы рождество было каждый день,_

_Так что звените, колокольчики, в честь рождества!”_

Римус улыбнулся и наконец увидел Дариуса. Старик уже хорошенько нажрался, тяжело опирался на перила в прихожей и разговаривал с пожилой женщиной, которая выглядела так, будто хотела убраться от него подальше.

Римус расправил плечи и расслабил лицо. Он одолжил у Джеймса праздничную мантию на праздник, а Филомена наложила косметические чары на его шрамы. Так у него хотя бы была надежда походить на сына знаменитого волшебника, а не на маггловского неуча из приюта.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Барабонс, - поздоровался он, имитируя акцент, который он три года слушал от Джеймса и Сириуса. Он протянул старику руку, и тот ее пожал, подняв на него удивлённый взгляд. - Римус Люпин - вы помните, мы встречались в прошлом году?

\- О, да! Мальчишка Люпина!

\- Верно, - кивнул Римус и спокойно улыбнулся, пытаясь контролировать своё лицо. Он передал Дариусу ещё один виски, пока ведьма, с которой до этого говорил Дариус, по-быстрому смылась. - Могу предположить, что Вы знали моего отца?

\- Лайелл Люпин! Лучший дуэлянт, что я знал! Женился на одной из магглов где-то в Уэльсе, да?

\- Точно, - спокойно сказал Римус. - На моей матери, - он спокойно вздохнул, пока Дариус отпивал свой виски, и затем прочистил горло. - Вы хорошо знали Лайелла? - он понял, что гораздо легче было сказать ‘Лайелл’, чем ‘отец’.

\- О, довольно хорошо, довольно хорошо, - воодушевлённо кивнул Дариус, радуясь, что он нашёл, с кем поговорить. - Работал на него в министерстве, пока не начались все эти проблемы. Никогда не знал никого, кто бы лучше обходился с боггартами - или дементорами, раз на то пошло. В отделении связи с Азкабаном его не хватает, это я тебе точно могу сказать.

\- Проблемы? - спросил Римус, взял ещё один бокал виски от Галли, которая пронеслась мимо них с подносом, и передал его старику.

\- Спасибо, сынок. Да, проблемы. Скверное дело. Скверное.

\- Вы говорите о… событиях, которые привели к суициду Лайелла? - он не мог сказать этого. Дариусу придётся сказать это.

\- Я говорю о проклятых оборотнях! - Дариус со стуком поставил пустой стакан на ближайшую поверхность. - Прошу меня простить, - пробормотал он.

\- Ничего, - не моргая, ответил Римус. - Продолжайте. Конечно, я знаю об этом. Но я бы хотел… услышать это от кого-то, кто его знал.

Дариус внимательно на него посмотрел своим затуманенным виски взглядом. Казалось, он немного сжался, когда начал историю.

\- Мы даже не могли об этом догадываться, понимаешь, никто из нас… ну… Лайелл был великим волшебником - _великим_ волшебником, ты слышишь? - промямлил он. Римус кивнул. - Но… - старик поднял стеклянный взгляд вверх. - Ну, у него была привычка становиться одержимым то тем, то другим. И его дурной нрав! У него случались приступы ярости на работе - даже на слушаниях комитета.

\- Слушаниях комитета? - Римус практически уронил свою маску.

\- Разве твоя мать тебе не говорила? - удивлённо посмотрел на него Дариус. - Чёртовы магглы, не могут вырастить наших детей, я всегда это говорил… - вздохнул он. - Твой отец состоял в нескольких комитетах в министерстве по регулированию и контролю магических существ.

Римус был рад, что взял Уход за Магическими Существами, иначе он бы вообще ничего об этом не знал. Но теперь он мог хотя бы понимающе кивнуть. Дариус продолжил:

\- Лишь в своей сфере, конечно, но в ней он был отличным специалистом. Но он всегда всё делал по-своему, и в те дни на него смотрели немного как на экстремиста. Он хотел провести реформу в Реестре Оборотней, использовать лучшие определяющие и отслеживающие средства. У нас просто не хватало ресурсов для этого, да и те, что были, лучше было направить в другие подразделения. А Люпин… он так много лет работал с тёмными существами, что видел оборотней в каждом встречном - всегда видел опасность там, где ее не было. Серьёзно, мы все считали его чудаковатым, мы даже не думали… когда они привели Сивого, я был там. Я видел, и я говорю тебе, _никто_ из нас не считал его опасным. Явно пьян. Сбит с толку. Бродяга, вот что мы подумали. И когда Люпин снова начал заводить свою шарманку про этих оборотней, ну… мы даже не подумали дважды.

\- Вы отпустили Сивого, - ледяным голосом сказал Римус. Дариус выглядел очень жалко сейчас, на грани слёз. Он кивнул.

\- Мы его отпустили. Конечно, теперь, теперь мы знаем… если бы мы только послушали. Лайелл покончил с собой после этого, даже не захотел слушать извинения комитета, - он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Римуса. - Знаешь, я всегда гадал, что же толкнуло его на этот шаг. Некоторые говорят, что дело в чувстве вины - что он не смог остановить Сивого. Я бы не сказал, что он был таким человеком… и оставить свою семью вот так, в смысле, ты же был совсем ребёнком?

\- Пять, - сказал Римус. - Мне было пять.

\- Да, что ж, - Дариус неловко поёжился, мрачно посмотрев на свой пустой бокал. - У меня есть собственная небольшая теория о том, что случилось… что, если Сивый пришёл за ним, а? Теперь мы знаем, насколько он опасен. Мы знаем, что он ненавидит волшебников больше всего на свете, а твой отец сказал ему много нелицеприятных вещей. Так что, вот что я думаю… может, Сивый вернулся за ним? Может, он укусил его? Если это то, что случилось, то… должен сказать, тогда я совсем не виню Лайелла. Единственный хороший зверь - это мёртвый зверь.

\- Мм, - ответил Римус, ему стало очень жарко, голова закружилась. - А Сивый?

\- Последнее, что я слышал, он вступил в лигу сам-знаешь-с-кем, - Дариус покачал головой. - И чёртова ирония заключается в том, что сейчас мы нуждаемся в твоём отце больше, чем когда-либо. И всё же, - он ласково улыбнулся Римусу, - не думай, что он умер напрасно, сынок. В итоге мы довели до конца большинство его реформ, особенно те, где речь шла о полулюдях. Теперь реестра не избежишь, никак нет, сэр! - он ударил кулаком по столу.

\- Прошу прощения, - Римус быстро развернулся. Он услышал достаточно. - Миссис Поттер зовёт.

Он снова растворился в счастливой толпе. Музыка играла вовсю, пока Сириус и Андромеда запевали:

_“So here it iiiiiiiis, Merry Christmas,_

_Everybody's having fuuuuun!_

_Loo-ook to the future now,_

_It's only just begun!”_

_“Так вот оно, счастливое рождество,_

_Все веселятся!_

_Посмотрите в будущее,_

_Оно только-только началось!”_


	52. Третий год: Убеждённость

Суббота, 5-ое января, 1974 год.

Стена дождя била по окнам Хогвартс Экспресса словно поток вражеских стрел, покрывая обычно зелёные холмы густой вуалью тумана и измороси под тёмным небом.

\- Так не хочется возвращаться в школу, да? - уныло сказал Сириус, глядя в окно.

Римус глянул на Питера, который неверяще уставился на Сириуса. Тот ничего не заметил. Римус вздохнул.

\- Как прошло твоё рождество, Пит? - вежливо спросил он.

\- Нормально, - невесело ответил тот. - Спасибо за конфеты.

\- Видел мою метлу? - спросил Джеймс, доставая ее с полки для багажа. Питер поднялся, чтобы посмотреть, чуть-чуть воспряв духом. Римус закатил глаза и вернулся к книге.

Не то чтобы он ее действительно читал. Он не мог как следует сосредоточиться на книге с рождества у Поттеров. Вообще-то, он ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться. Ни на полёте, ни на играх, ни на разговорах, ни на планах Джеймса и Сириуса стать анимагами. Поэтому он притворялся, что читает, в надежде, что его оставят в покое. В приюте он мог бы уйти в город сам по себе, но Римус не думал, что это был хороший способ показать свою благодарность мистеру и миссис Поттер, которые точно бы за него волновались.

В его голове будто возник список вопросов, на которые он никак не мог получить ответов, поэтому они просто повторялись на репите, снова и снова. Где сейчас был Сивый? Кто такой ‘сам-знаешь-кто’? Неужели Лайелл Люпин так сильно ненавидел своего сына?

Римус уже давно знал, что его отец убил себя из-за того, что его укусили. Он всегда предполагал, что Лайеллом двигало чувство вины. Но теперь… ну, что, если Римус ошибался? Что, если истинной причиной была ненависть - или даже хуже - стыд?

Предыдущие три года Римус так усердно учился в школе, используя волшебную палочку своего отца и выбирая те предметы, которые мог бы выбрать он. Он не думал о Лайелле  _ всё  _ время, но на краю сознания его отец всё ещё значил что-то для Римуса. Но после рождественской вечеринки он больше не был в этом уверен. Ферокс сказал ‘познай самого себя’, но Римус больше не видел мудрости в этих словах. Он был гораздо счастливей в незнании.

Его мрачные мысли были прерваны лёгким стуком в дверь купе. Марлин просунула голову в проём.

\- Здорова, Маккиннон, - улыбнулся Джеймс. - Эванс с тобой?

\- Эм… нет, - пискнула она, нервно теребя свои волосы. - Сириус, можно с тобой поговорить?

\- Со мной? - Сириус сел прямо, не понимая, что происходит. - Э… что такое?

\- Мэри эм… Мэри попросила меня передать тебе кое-что.

\- Что передать?

\- Она… мне кажется, я не должна говорить это при всех.

\- Э… ладно… - Сириус поднялся и последовал за ней в коридор. Парни переглянулись, забавляясь, пока ждали его возвращения.  _ Уф,  _ подумал Римус, неужели он ошибался из-за всей этой ситуации с Сириусом и Мэри?! Неужели теперь это были Сириус и  _ Марлин?! _

Спустя несколько секунд удивлённый Сириус вернулся в купе один.

\- Ну?? - спросил Джеймс.

\- У Мэри появился парень, - недоумённо сказал Сириус.

\- Хочешь сказать… тебя бросили?

\- Я не знаю, - он сел на место и почесал затылок. - А я с ней встречался?

\- Ну, видимо, она думала, что встречался.

\- Почему девчонки просто не говорят прямо то, что имеют в виду?! - Сириус провёл рукой по волосам похожим на Джеймса жестом, и тот лишь сочувствующе кивнул головой.

\- Девчонки - это кошмар, - согласился он.

Внутренне Римус ликовал. Спасибо вселенной, что это всё закончилось.

***

Воскресенье, 6-ое января, 1974 год.

Позже он узнал, что Мэри начала встречаться с магглом, которого знала из дома.

\- Мы выросли в одном районе, - восторженно поделилась она с ним. - Его квартира прямо напротив моей. Мне очень нравился Сириус, он хороший и всё такое, но… ну, он немного напыщенный. Мне кажется, он даже не знает, что такое квартира в жилом доме.

Римус был вынужден с этим согласиться. 

Лично он снова подобрел по отношению к Мэри и даже не возражал, что она только и делала, что говорила о своём новом парне, и как он водил ее на местные танцы и в галерею, и как он понравился ее маме, и как ее отец думал, что он ‘хороший парень’. Однако Марлин, похоже, это до смерти наскучило. Они сидели у камина и вместе доделывали остатки домашнего задания на каникулы.

От внимания Мэри не ускользнуло выражение лица Марлин.

\- Не завидуй, Марлс.

\- Я не завидую, - нахмурилась Марлин. - Мне просто кажется, что ты ужасно поступила с Сириусом.

\- Что?!

\- Ты бросила его вот так вот! Ты… ты ранила его чувства! - щёки Марлин неожиданно покраснели.

\- Нет, не ранила, - фыркнул Римус.

Обе девчонки зыркнули на него, будто он их не понял.

\- О боже! - Мэри уставилась на свою подругу. - Марлин,  _ тебе  _ нравится Сириус?!

\- Нет! - Марлин вскочила на ноги, ярко покраснев. - О, ты такая стерва, Мэри! - она убежала в спальню девочек. Лили вздохнула, проводив ее взглядом.

\- Это было не очень-то вежливо, - с укором сказала она.

\- Ее проблема, не моя, - пожала плечами Мэри. - Ей, что, правда, нравится Сириус?!

\- Какая разница?

\- Я тоже пойду, - Римус поднялся, пытаясь сдержать тяжёлый вздох.

\- О нет, не уходи, Римус! - сказала Мэри. - Мы больше не будем говорить о парнях, обещаю.

\- Я устал, - соврал он. - И я всё закончил. Увидимся завтра.

Когда он уходил, он услышал громкий шёпот Мэри:

\- О боже, может, ему нравится Марлс!

Римус напомнил себе, что он пытался снова полюбить Мэри, и никак не отреагировал. Он забрался по лестнице и пошёл посидеть в спальне один. Джеймс, Питер и Сириус отрабатывали за свой пранк, который они выкинули ещё до рождества.

Он совсем не устал. До полной луны оставалось две ночи, и он начал ощущать привычный прилив энергии в своём теле, знакомое учащение сердцебиения. Оставшись один на один с собой, Римус вернулся к беспокойным мыслям, которые не покидали его всю неделю. И снова они понеслись по его разуму большим вихрем, где он не мог найти ни начала, ни конца.

Все волшебники думали так же, как Дариус? Как Лайелл Люпин? Действия его отца действительно можно было оправдать? Римус не мог игнорировать тот факт, что его мать тоже бросила его - а это что-то да значило. Его друзья уж точно не относились к нему как-то по-другому после того, как узнали… но как можно было узнать, что твои друзья  _ на самом деле  _ о тебе думают? Мародёры обожали всё опасное; возможно, спать в одной комнате с Римусом было для них очередным захватывающим риском.

Что ему действительно было нужно, так это поговорить с кем-нибудь беспристрастным. Джеймсу так повезло, что у него было два родителя, всегда готовые его выслушать. Сириусу повезло, что у него был Джеймс. Римус не знал, были у Питера проблемы или нет. Наверное, были. Наверное, тоже рассказывал Джеймсу.

У них была Макгонагалл, Римус знал, что они должны были идти к ней со своими проблемами. Но она была такой строгой и непростой, да и всё равно она любила Джеймса больше всех. Конечно, ещё оставалась Мадам Помфри; она поддерживала его раньше. Но она была не из тех, кто позволит тебе жалеть себя; она просто постарается придумать логическое решение или просто скажет не переживать слишком сильно по этому поводу. Ещё Дамблдор - но Римус понятия не имел, как с ним разговаривать, и он даже не был уверен, что хотел к нему обращаться.

Если говорить о людях, которые знали о его сложной ситуации, то стоило отметить Профессора Ферокса - ну, Римус был на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что тот знал. Он подумал над этим вариантом.

Римус чувствовал какую-то непонятную связь со своим профессором Ухода за Магическими Существами. Его присутствие его странно успокаивало, и Римус решил, что ему может стать лучше, если он поговорит с ним, каким-то образом уверенный, что Ферокс ему посочувствует. В его животе появился какой-то странный трепет, словно воодушевление, и Римус решил, что это хороший знак. Он бросил взгляд на часы в углу. Сейчас только пять часов, остальные будут на отработке до шести, а комендантский час начинался в восемь.

Римус достал карту мародёров из-под подушки. Теперь базовые границы замка были завершены; им оставалось лишь окончательно доработать территорию, оживить лестницы и добавить секретные места, о которых знали только они. Затем можно было переходить к отслеживающей идее Сириуса, хотя они до сих пор не знали, как это сделать. Римус нашёл одно заклинание, которое будет отслеживать одного человека, но ничего из того размаха, который им требовался.

Всё же он наложил своё заклинание сейчас и увидел, что Профессор Ферокс направляется из большого зала в учительскую. Римус быстро поднялся - если он поспешит, он сможет обставить всё как случайную встречу. Он схватил мантию-невидимку на случай, если Мэри и Лили до сих пор сидели в общей комнате.

Он уже почти дотянулся до дверной ручки, когда его внезапно окатило волной осознания.

Какого чёрта он творит? Собирается идти к Профессору Фероксу - а потом что? Будет жаловаться ему о своём мёртвом отце? Будет плакаться о том, что его никто никогда не поймёт, потому что он убийственное тёмное существо с акцентом рабочего класса? Будет ныть о том, как все его друзья с ума сходят по девчонкам, и он чувствует, будто они оставляют его позади?

Римус вернулся на своё место на кровати.

Что бы Ферокс о нём подумал? Что он был сопливой размазнёй, вот что. Нельзя было идти плакаться учителям, когда тебя что-то беспокоило; нельзя было ожидать, что все просто начнут тебя жалеть.  _ Никто не обещал тебе счастливой жизни,  _ всегда говорила Надзирательница.

Он лежал на кровати и смотрел на занавески. Теперь ему было даже хуже. Он не знал, что на него нашло - обычно он никогда не действовал импульсивно - больше нет, после первого года - нет. Ему просто так сильно казалось, что он обязан увидеть своего учителя. А! Вот снова он, этот трепет внизу живота. Это было совсем не воодушевление - это было… ну, он ещё не понимал, что это было. Ему было жарко, и стыдно, и почему-то немного некомфортно. Это было что-то… животное.

О боже. Римус застонал. Наверняка всё дело в трансформации. Может, волк решил выползти раньше, чем обычно. Ему, наверное, нравился запах Ферокса, или запах его низля. Волки едят котов?

_ Единственный хороший зверь - это мёртвый зверь.  _ Вот что сказал ему Дариус. В тот момент Римус подумал, что это было немного несправедливо… в конце концов, он никогда никому не причинял вреда. Дамблдор бы этого не допустил. Он определённо точно  _ не хотел  _ причинять кому-то боль, ну, если не считать Снейпа, но это же было  _ нормально,  _ разве нет?

Возможно, Римус был более опасен, чем он думал. Теперь большую часть времени он мог управлять своим гневом, мог контролировать свою магию. Теперь оставалось научиться контролировать вот это вот, что бы это ни было.

Когда Джеймс, Сириус и Питер вернулись, Римус принял решение.

\- Я тут подумал, - начал он.

\- Неудивительно, что тебе пришлось прилечь, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Римус кинул в него подушку.

\- Отвали, я серьёзно, Сириус.

\- Нет, это  _ я  _ серьёзно Сири…

Джеймс дал ему крепкий подзатыльник.

\- Заткнись, Блэк. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Римус. - Э… я про всю эту затею с анимагами.

\- Да? - Сириус воодушевился, всё ещё почёсывая свой затылок. - У тебя появилась идея? Я  _ люблю  _ Лунатиковские идеи!

\- Эм… не совсем, - теперь Римусу стало неловко. И всё же он должен был это сделать. Он принял решение. - Я… я не хочу, чтобы вы это делали.

\- Делали что? - непонимающе спросил Питер.

\- Он не хочет, чтобы мы становились анимагами, - сказал Джеймс, спокойно глядя Римусу прямо в глаза. - Я прав?

Римус кивнул с ужасным чувством вины.

\- Я вам очень благодарен, очень. Я просто… мне кажется, вы не понимаете, насколько это опасно. Я могу вам навредить. Я могу… я могу убить вас. Я не смогу это контролировать.

\- Но это сработает! - возразил Сириус. - Я всё изучил, Джеймс, ты ему показал?

\- Брось это, - сказал Джеймс. - Это решение Люпина.

\- Спасибо, - Римус улыбнулся Джеймсу. Он ужасно себя чувствовал за то, что подводит их - но это было ради их же блага, ему придётся принять взрослое решение.

Сириус выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Джеймс серьёзно на него посмотрел, так похоже на миссис Поттер, что тот вмиг закрыл рот. Остаток вечера они не особо разговаривали, и Римусу снова пришлось притворяться, что он читает.

Позже этой ночью, когда они погасили свет, Римус услышал, как Сириус заполз к Джеймсу в кровать и наложил заглушающие чары впервые за долгое время. Хотел бы он, чтобы они пригласили его, хоть раз. Хотел бы он хоть раз не быть лишним среди них, хотел бы он знать, каково это - иметь такого близкого друга, как Джеймс. Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы у него был кто-то, с кем можно поговорить.

Внезапно преисполнившись чувствами, Римус наложил свои собственные чары, чтобы другие не слышали его слёз.


	53. Третий год: Дейви Гаджен

Зима сменилась весной, и день рождения Римуса как обычно был отмечен с креативным подходом от мародёров - привычное пение за каждым приёмом пищи, торт, подарки. К сожалению, Макгонагалл мудро предсказала их поползновения в этом году и поручила старостам следить за их спальней, чтобы не допустить очередных полуночных фейерверков.

К счастью, четырнадцатый день рождения Римуса выпал на поход в Хогсмид, и он чувствовал себя очень взрослым из-за того, что он отмечает свой день рождения в Трёх Мётлах со своими друзьями. Скоро стало понятно, что Сириус и Джеймс каким-то образом подговорили всех их одноклассников тоже зайти в паб, поэтому длинный поток учеников прошёл мимо их стола, все поздравляли Римуса с днём рождения, предлагали купить ему сливочного пива и поднимали тосты за его здоровье. К концу дня все в пабе знали имя Римуса и радостно кричали ему вслед на прощание. Естественно, это было дико неловко.

Когда с его днём рождения было покончено, Римус бросился повторять всё для предстоящих экзаменов - у него был особое рвение отлично сдать свои новые предметы, по крайней мере, Уход за Магическими Существами. Посвятив всё своё внимание урокам и домашним заданиям, Римус начал медленно оставлять жестокие слова Дариуса Барабонса в прошлом. Да, он был опасен, и да, когда все узнают, чем являлся Римус, его наверняка начнут избегать. Но до того момента у него была возможность выучиться - и он ее не упустит.

***

Воскресенье, 7-ое апреля, 1974 год.

Римус раньше никогда не встречал Дейви Гаджена - и насколько он знал, другие тоже. Он даже так и не узнал, как парень выглядел. Но он запомнит это имя до самой смерти.

Гремучая Ива превратилась в захватывающую игру летом 1973 года группой скучающих первогодок, и хотя это было запрещено Филчем и не одобрялось деканами факультетов, никто ничего об этом не говорил. Попытайся подойти к стволу как можно ближе, пока ветви не попытаются тебя ударить. У Римуса, очевидно, не возникало желания поиграть. Он ненавидел это дерево.

Вообще, Римуса даже не было там, когда это случилось. Это был день после полнолуния, и он как обычно лежал в больничном крыле. Питер сидел на полу, перебирая свои карточки из шоколадных игрушек и счастливо бормоча себе под нос. Джеймс выполнял домашнее задание Сириуса по Прорицанию, а Сириус тайно развлекал Римуса, меняя цвет волос Джеймса у того на затылке. Синий, розовый, зелёный, жёлтый - и это работало; Римусу было дико смешно, потому что Джеймс был таким серьёзным, и когда он сосредотачивался, он высовывал кончик языка словно кот.

Это был идеальный приятный день, и Римус почти мог игнорировать боль в костях и зубах, пока они устраивались назад по местам на очередной цикл.

Но затем это произошло. Дверь в больничное крыло распахнулась, и внутрь забежал вопящий парень:

\- Мадам Помфри! Мадам Помфри! Помогите!

Будучи любопытными Варварами, Джеймс и Сириус подскочили и выглянули из-за бледно-зелёных занавесок. Римус вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Он уже привык к постоянной суете в больничном крыле; подобные повышенные голоса обычно означали, что какое-то заклинание пошло не так. Он постарался не обращать на это внимания - он ненавидел всё, что напоминало ему, что он был в больнице, а не просто наслаждался ленивым днём со своими друзьями.

Но Джеймс и Сириус так и не вернулись в поле его зрения и наблюдали за картиной, которая разворачивалась за занавесками. Когда они наконец повернулись к Римусу, их лица были бледными и серьёзными. Суета стала лишь громче, Римус краем уха отметил, что кто-то плакал.

\- Что такое? - спросил он более раздражённо, чем собирался.

Сириус дёрнул уголком рта, а Джеймс молча покачал головой и поправил очки на носу. Питер наконец поднял голову от карточек.

\- Что?

\- Несчастный случай… какой-то парень, - пробормотал Джеймс.

\- Все на выход! - раздался голос Мадам Помфри в палате, непривычно громкий и чёткий. Занавески вокруг кровати Римуса распахнулись, и она заглянула внутрь. - Римус, дорогой, если ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, то лучше тебе провести остаток дня в своей спальне. Поттер, сходите и приведите Профессора Спраут? Скажите ей, что пострадал один из ее учеников.

Джеймс кивнул и сразу же ушёл, даже не оглянувшись на своих друзей или на домашку. На Джеймса всегда можно было положиться.

Сириус поймал взгляд Римуса, и Римус кивнул в ответ, начиная выбираться из постели. Он до сих пор был в своей пижаме, и Сириус утащил Питера за локоть, чтобы дать ему личного пространства. Римус оделся как можно быстрее, запихнул свои книги в сумку, схватил работу Джеймса и вышел к своим друзьям по другую сторону занавесок. Он чуял запах крови.

Вокруг ближайшей к двери кровати были задёрнуты занавески, и они быстро прошли мимо неё, больше всего желая сейчас покинуть эту неприятную атмосферу и убраться как можно дальше. Они пошли прямо в общую комнату, Римус слегка хромал, Сириус и Питер замедлили шаг, чтобы ему было удобней.

\- Что случилось? - прошептал Римус. - Там была кровь.

\- Да, - ответил Сириус с растерянным выражением лица. - Я не знаю, что случилось, но… это было его лицо.

Питеру, казалось, стало нехорошо.

Они добрались до общей комнаты, и Римус без сил упал в ближайшее кресло.

\- Ты в порядке? - тревожно спросил Сириус и положил руку Римусу на плечо. Римус кивнул, закрыл глаза и постарался дышать глубоко.

\- Нормально, нормально, - он стыдливо сбросил руку Сириуса, желая хоть раз в жизни побыть нормальным.

\- Привет, парни, - Мэри зашла в комнату с Марлин на хвосте. - Слышали, что случилось с этим парнем, Гадженом?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Сириус. - Что?

\- Это чокнутое дерево размазало его лицо, - сказала она, сбрасывая мантию. - Они пытались дотронуться до ствола.

\- Гремучей Ивы?

\- Ага, - влезла Марлин. - Это нужно запретить! Это же так опасно!

\- Вы видели, как это произошло?! - спросил Римус, пытаясь не дать панике просочиться в его голос.

\- Неа, - пожала плечами Мэри и упала на диван рядом с Сириусом. - Услышали от девчонок со второго года.

\- Им придётся избавиться от этого дерева! - нервно сказала Марлин. - Дамблдор не может просто оставить его там. Кого-нибудь могло вообще убить!

\- Ему нужно было держаться от него подальше, - нахмурившись, сказал Сириус. - Это идиотская игра. Все знают, что это за дерево.

\- Я, что, сошла с ума? - засмеялась Мэри. - Сириус Блэк - голос разума?!

\- Отвали, Макдональд, - угрюмо зыркнул на неё Сириус.

У Римуса начала болеть голова. Он потёр виски и снова закрыл глаза, сжимаясь в кресле. Вина поднялась по позвоночнику холодными мурашками. Ива ударила его прямо по  _ лицу?!  _ С этим парнем, Гадженом, всё будет в порядке? Мадам Помфри точно сможет всё исправить, как бы плохо всё ни было. Она что угодно может исправить.

***

Слухи про Дейви Гаджена заполнили школу спустя несколько часов, никто не мог этого остановить. Сара Сандерс из Когтеврана сказала всем, что она видела его родителей, они прошли прямо в кабинет Дамблдора и выглядели разъярёнными. Друзья Гаджена из Пуффендуя рассказывали историю снова и снова всем, кто слушал - что им казалось, будто Дейви действительно достанет до ствола на этот раз, но потом Ива взбесилась в последнюю секунду. Они слышали разные слухи о нанесённых повреждениях - что дерево разбило его голову пополам, что он потерял оба глаза, или что он  _ действительно умер,  _ и что школа это скрывала.

Марлин, которая больше всех переживала из-за этого, заручилась поддержкой Лили и Мэри и создала петицию, чтобы Гремучую Иву убрали с территории школы. Римус подписал ее - он не мог придумать достаточно хорошую причину не подписывать.

Сириус отказался.

\- Это дерево имеет такое же право оставаться здесь, как и все остальные, - твёрдо сказал он, пока Марлин бегала за ним с пером.

\- Но Сириус, - умоляла она, - оно  _ опасно. _

\- Бладжеры тоже! - возражал он, уворачиваясь от нее. - Что теперь, уйдёшь из команды по квиддичу?

\- Это не одно и то же!

\- Ох, да просто подпиши уже, Блэк, - застонала Лили, пытаясь закончить домашнее задание по Рунам. - Что тебе с этого?

\- Это принцип! - он упрямо сложил руки на груди. Лили закатила свои огромные зелёные глаза.

\- Козёл, - пробормотала она себе под нос. - Разве он не видит, как Марлс расстроилась?

\- А  _ почему  _ она так расстроилась? - шёпотом спросил Римус, пока Марлин была достаточно далеко. - Она знает Дейви?

\- Я так не думаю, - вздохнула Лили. - Мне просто кажется, что ей нужно чем-то заняться, чтобы отвлечься от проблем дома. Семья, знаешь.

Римус подумал об этом. Он не знал Марлин так же хорошо, как он знал Мэри и Лили. Мэри была такой общительной и готова была поговорить со всеми. (Вообще-то, если уж на то пошло, иногда ей не мешало бы помолчать. Римус знал гораздо больше о ее предпочтениях в поцелуях, чем хотел бы.) Марлин всегда была тихоней, скромницей - менее уверенная в себе, даже в тех сферах, где она отлично справлялась. Он не так много знал о ее семье просто потому, что ему не приходило в голову спрашивать о семьях других людей.

Он не думал, что петиция им что-то даст. Дамблдор произнёс речь, запрещающую кому-либо впредь подходить к Гремучей Иве, и это всё, что было сказано по этому поводу. Учителям явно было не по себе, и Римус просто пытался не высовываться.

Другие мародёры ничего не сказали ему по этому поводу и меняли тему, когда этот случай всплывал в разговоре. Обычно Римус предпочитал не обсуждать ничего, связанное с его ‘маленькой пушистой проблемой’, но теперь он начал задумываться, винили ли они его в этом. Естественно, Джеймс бы никогда не сказал об этом вслух - а Питер может. Сириус тоже может сказать, но потом сразу же заберёт свои слова обратно. Но как бы то ни было, никто из них ни слова не говорил об этом, позволяя воображению Римуса вырисовывать свою реальность.

Спустя неделю после этого инцидента Профессор Спраут подтвердила слухи; Дейви Гаджен ослеп и не вернётся в Хогвартс ещё долгое время. Римус избегал Спраут с того момента - как учитель Травоведения она наверняка прекрасно знала, что именно Гремучая Ива делала на территории школы.

\- Его родители заберут его в Америку, где целительные зелья для зрения модернизируются чаще всего, - объяснила им профессор за завтраком. - Я уверена, Дейви и его семья очень благодарны вам за ваши добрые пожелания.

Римус ощутил ужасное сосущее чувство внизу живота. Когда Марлин, Лили, Мэри и ещё несколько учеников поднялись, чтобы представить свою петицию - у которой теперь было больше четырёхсот подписей - Римус поднялся вместе с ними.

Профессор Спраут приняла петицию и пообещала обсудить это с Дамблдором. Она даже наградила Марлин десятью баллами за ее усилия.

\- Но они не избавятся от дерева, - позже этим вечером сказал Сириус, когда мародёры остались одни в своей комнате.

\- Да, вряд ли, - Римус запнул одинокий носок под кровать, спрятав руки в карманы.

\- Тогда зачем ты пошёл с ними?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я решил, что так будет правильно. В смысле. Марлин права - это дерево опасно. Его не должно быть в школе.

\- Но… - начал Питер.

\- Я знаю, - огрызнулся Римус. - Я знаю, понятно?

\- Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, друг, - по-доброму сказал Джеймс. - Гаджен не должен был играться так с этим деревом… это не твоя вина…

\- Если это и чья-то вина, - угрюмо сказал Римус, - то моя.

\- Это глупо, - прямо сказал Сириус, качая головой. - Ты же не посадил его, нет? Не знаю, может, это ускользнуло от внимания других, но эта школа не самое безопасное место на свете. Она построена рядом с чёртовым лесом, где полно существ, гораздо опасней дерущегося  _ дерева,  _ где-то под нами должен спать  _ настоящий монстр,  _ и - я сейчас не шучу - но вы вообще  _ видели  _ Хагрида?!

\- Что ты хочешь сказать, Блэк? - тяжело вздохнул Римус и сел на кровать. Его бедро болело, если он стоял слишком долго. Он становился какой-то старухой.

\- Я не знаю, - Сириус пожал плечами. - Дерьмо случается? Не вини себя? Перестань хандрить?

\- Хандрить?! - зарычал Римус, его температура вскочила. - Отъебись. Этот ребёнок больше  _ не может видеть,  _ просто потому что меня слишком опасно держать в школе! Попытайся рассказать Марлин, что я такое, держу пари, она соберёт куда больше подписей на ТАКУЮ петицию!

\- Ты не опасен! 

\- Ты не знаешь, что я такое! - шикнул Римус.

\- Ты наш друг, - вдруг сказал Джеймс. Римус уставился на него. Это была такая глупая, сопливая, драматичная реплика. Но это была только половина проблемы с Джеймсом - он был самим воплощением этих нереальных ценностей верности, справедливости и чести, так что он заставлял тебя тоже начать в них верить. Он сел рядом с Римусом на кровать. - Ты наш друг, и это самое важное, ладно?

Он встретил взгляд Римуса и лишь улыбнулся.

\- Ладно? - повторил он.

Римус продолжил смотреть, и Джеймс наклонился ближе, пока их колени не столкнулись.

\- Ладно?! - сказал он, наклонившись так близко, что его нос был в паре сантиметрах от носа Римуса. Римус знал эту тактику - иногда Джеймс делал то же самое, чтобы взбодрить Сириуса. Он ни разу не моргнул - это дико нервировало, и наконец Римус рассмеялся и отклонился назад.

\- Ладно! Ладно!

Джеймс тоже засмеялся и обнял Римуса.

\- Спасибо вселенной! Мы не могли потерять тебя, Лунатик! - воскликнул он. Вдруг Питер и Сириус последовали его примеру и навалились на Римуса, который оказался на самом дне большой хихикающей кучи.

Не в силах не смеяться, он попытался выползти из-под них.

\- Слезьте с меня, вы, кучка педиков!

\- Оой, да ты нас любишь, признайся, - Сириус похлопал его по макушке.


	54. Третий год: Марлин

\- Так что насчёт лета? - спросил Джеймс, пока они пили сливочное пиво на последнем походе в Хогсмид перед экзаменами.

Сириус и Римус одновременно застонали.

\- Ты же _знаешь,_ что я не могу… - начал Римус.

\- Они _ни за что_ меня не отпустят, - закончил Сириус.

\- Но я не понимаю почему, - невинно ответил Джеймс. - Вы же оба приезжали на рождество.

\- Да, но есть какое-то правило, что я должен оставаться в приюте на всё лето, - пожал плечами Римус. - Пока я там, я должен соблюдать маггловские законы. Нам нельзя ни к кому ездить, только если это не родственники.

\- И ты знаешь мою семью, - тяжело вздохнул Сириус. - Даже после рождества… и если честно, это было лишь для того, чтобы я не путался под ногами. Рег уже сказал мне, что меня ждут дома.

\- Когда ты говорил с Регулусом? - удивлённо поднял голову Джеймс. Сириус слегка неловко поёрзал на стуле.

\- Э… на днях. Ничего особенного, увидел его на минуту. 

\- _Я_ буду с тобой всё лето, Джеймс, - громко сказал Питер.

Сириус довольно очевидно закатил глаза, но Джеймс улыбнулся и похлопал Питера по колену.

\- Да, супер, друг - хотя бы у меня будешь ты, да?

\- Может, у меня получится попасть в Косой переулок, - сказал Сириус, немного взбодрившись. - Я думал об этом, и если ты захватишь мантию-невидимку, то мы можем что-нибудь придумать…

Они втроём начали увлечённо болтать об этом плане - Римус позволил им. С момента, как он остановил их планы стать анимагами, мародёры были немного неприкаянными. Им нужно было что-то, чтобы выплеснуть свою креативную энергию, и обычно это должно было представлять собой что-то хотя бы слегка незаконное.

\- Лунатик, - вдруг позвал Джеймс, - а где находится твой приют?

\- В Эппинг-Форест, - послушно ответил Римус. - А что?

\- Мы можем приехать к тебе…

\- Нет, - сказал Римус с таким чувством, что головы Джеймса и Сириуса мгновенно поднялись. Римус сухо сглотнул. - Просто не надо, ладно? Это плохая идея.

Его внутренности сжались - он представил то унижение, которое он почувствует, если его друзья увидят, где он живёт; откуда он родом. Это будет слишком для него. Что они скажут, если увидят его скучную серую маггловскую одежду или угрюмые лица и твёрдые кулаки других парней? Бетонные коробки и переносные разваливающиеся домики с жалким клочком пожухлой травы перед ними. Они будут его жалеть.

\- Я буду писать, - поспешно сказал он, надеясь их задобрить. - И вы сможете рассказывать мне всё, что вы придумали. Может, я смогу снова приехать к тебе на рождество, Поттер.

\- А может и нет, - вдруг сказал Сириус. - Полная луна будет двадцать девятого в этом декабре. 

Римус странно на него посмотрел. Он гордился своей великолепной памятью, но Сириусу просто не было равных, когда дело касалось лунных циклов.

Джеймс засмеялся.

\- Как так вышло, что ты запомнил все чёртовы полнолуния до того, как нам исполнится пятьдесят, но ты не можешь наскрести больше ‘Удовлетворительно’ по Астрономии?!

\- Некоторые вещи важно запоминать, а некоторые нет, - пожал плечами Сириус и осушил свою кружку. - И мои родители очень бесятся, когда я путаю созвездия. Так что.

***

Середина мая, 1974 год.

Римус зевнул и закрыл книгу. Он сделал достаточно. Больше, чем достаточно. Слишком много, если спросить Сириуса. Но с другой стороны, всё ничего, когда ты был везунчиком с богатыми мёртвыми родственниками. А люди с перспективами Римуса не могли позволить себе расслабляться.

Библиотека была открыта на дополнительные часы на период экзаменов, но даже при этом время уже приближалось к закрытию. За столами остались лишь несколько учеников постарше, которые сонно моргали на свои книги. Лили, Мэри и Малин ушли спать где-то час назад - или Римус так думал, по крайней мере. Дни стали довольно одинаковыми с приближением конца учебного года, время больше не казалось линейным - он даже не выходил на улицу уже несколько дней.

Он медленно поднялся и потёр глаза, затем взял стопку книг и понёс ее обратно к полкам Ухода за Магическими Существами. Он выяснил, что Пинс не ворчала на него, если он прибирал за собой, да и это было несложно.

Ему нравилось находиться в библиотеке так поздно - здесь было так хорошо и тихо. У Римуса было не так уж много драгоценных возможностей насладиться тишиной и спокойствием, учитывая, что он рос в приюте и делил комнату с мародёрами.

Когда он завернул за последний книжный ряд, краем глаза он уловил маленькую фигуру в самом конце зала, которая спала на небольшом столике. Подкравшись на цыпочках, он узнал растрёпанные светлые волосы на страницах открытой книги.

\- Марлин, - прошептал он, подойдя ближе. - Марлин! - он осторожно похлопал ее по плечу.

Она резко дёргнулась, что Римус чуть не заработал себе косоглазие, и затем осмотрелась вокруг непонимающим затуманенным взглядом.

\- Римус?

\- Ты уснула, - объяснил он, не повышая голос выше шёпота. - Библиотека скоро закрывается.

\- О нет! - она в ужасе посмотрела на свой лист пергамента, который оставался пустым. Она капнула немного чернил сверху, но на этом всё. - О нет, - убито повторила она.

\- Ничего страшного, - постарался приободрить ее Римус. - Тебе явно нужно было отдохнуть, а? У нас ещё есть время до начала экзаменов.

\- Но мне ещё столько нужно повторить! Я ничего не могу вспомнить о крапсах, а ты?

\- Пойдём, - Римус увернулся от вопроса. - Нам лучше пойти, а то Пинс нас отчитает.

Марлин сонно кивнула, поднялась и позволила ему провести себя по лабиринту книжных полок к выходу. Пока они шли, она начала бормотать себе под нос:

\- У крапсов раздвоенные хвосты, они опасаются магглов и немного напоминают кокер-спаниелей.

\- Джек-расселов, - машинально поправил Римус, не думая.

\- Что? Серьёзно?! Ты уверен?? - она схватила его за руку, почему-то напуганная этой информацией.

\- Э… ну да, - неуверенно сказал Римус, пытаясь вырваться из смертельной хватки Марлин.

\- Конечно, ты уверен! - безнадёжно сказала она, наконец разжимая пальцы. - Ты же лучший в классе.

\- Ты тоже очень… - начал Римус, но остановился, потому что Марлин вдруг разрыдалась.

\- У меня ничего не получится! Я всё завалю! - громко завыла она.

Группа проходящих мимо Слизеринцев прыснули со смеху, пока Римус не выставил в их сторону палочку с грозным видом. Марлин, до сих пор рыдая, бросилась на Римуса, обняла его за шею и продолжила плакать в его плечо. Римус был застан врасплох и попытался аккуратно похлопать ее по спине, пока ее крошечное тело дрожало рядом с ним. Его раньше никогда не обнимала девчонка - только мама Джеймса, но это было совсем не одно и то же. Ему это не понравилось. Его плечо уже промокло.

Однако Марлин совсем не обращала внимания на его неловкость.

\- Я просто ужасна! - шмыгала она. - Я всё порчу, я никогда не буду такой как Дэнни, или мама, или ты, или Лили…

\- Э… ты лучше Мэри в…

\- Но у Мэри есть парень, и все любят ее, а я никому не нравлюсь! - она заплакала даже сильнее.

К этому моменту Римус точно решил, что ему из этого не выпутаться. Он снова неловко похлопал ее по спине и сказал:

\- Я, эм… пойду найду Лили, ладно?

\- Нет, нет, не надо… - Марлин отпустила его, всё ещё шмыгая носом. Ее обычно бледное лицо теперь покраснело пятнами, ее серые глаза опасно блестели. - Я просто пойду умоюсь, - она махнула рукой в сторону ближайшего женского туалета. - Подождёшь меня?

\- Эм… ладно.

Она ушла, и Римус тяжело опёрся на стену. Теперь он держал обе их сумки с книгами, и его плечи ныли под их весом. Что бы другие сделали в такой ситуации? Джеймс, естественно, повёл бы себя как рыцарь. Он наверняка бы точно знал, что сказать, чтобы она перестала плакать. Питер вообще никогда бы не оказался в подобной ситуации. Сириус… ну, вообще-то, Римус решил, что Сириус был бы так же плох, как и он. Он не очень хорошо справлялся с эмоциями; едва ли мог сдерживать свои собственные.

И всё же Римус знал, что будет правильно дождаться ее и проводить до общей комнаты, так что он остался ждать. Не то чтобы Римус не сочувствовал Марлин - давление было огромным на всех вокруг, этого было не отнять. Дело было в обычной неприязни Римуса к нытью. И, конечно, ему никогда не нравилось находиться рядом с людьми, которые ревели; он всегда нервничал из-за этого.

Марлин выглядела гораздо лучше, когда вышла из уборной. Немного покрасневшая, но хотя бы спокойная.

\- Прости, - смущённо улыбнулась она ему. - Чувствую себя дурой.

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Римус. Он задумался, можно ли ему отдать ей ее сумку. Его руки очень болели, и его плохое колено снова давало о себе знать - что уж говорить про его бедро. Нет, наверное, нельзя. Джеймс бы так не сделал, не позволил бы девчонке нести ее собственные вещи. Она тоже не предложила забрать сумку. К счастью, они были не так далеко от башни Гриффиндора.

\- Я просто дура, - сказала она, пока они шли. - Я знаю это - мой отчим ненавидит, когда я начинаю психовать. Говорит, из-за этого _он_ начинает психовать. Потом получает мама. Дэнни говорит, что мне пора перестать вести себя как ребёнок и повзрослеть, но…

\- Кто такой Дэнни? - немного обескураженно спросил Римус.

\- Мой брат, - она звучало удивлённо. - Я рассказывала о нём. Он загонщик в команде Чадли Кэннонс.

\- А, точно, да, я знал это, - кивнул Римус. - Наверное, поэтому ты так хороша.

\- Не так хороша, как Дэнни.

\- Ну, - Римус попытался пожать плечами под весом книг, – тебе всего четырнадцать лет. Сомневаюсь, что твой брат был так хорош в четырнадцать. И ты лучше Сириуса, а он очень хорош.

\- Ты, правда, так думаешь?

\- Ага, - беззаботно ответил Римус. – Естественно. Гриффиндор же снова выиграл кубок в этом году, разве нет?

\- Благодаря _Джеймсу._

\- Да, ну, Джеймс чокнутый, ты не хочешь быть как Джеймс.

\- Ты ведь не расскажешь Мэри, что я сказала, да?

\- Не расскажу, - он уже забыл, что она сказала про Мэри, если честно.

\- Она моя лучшая подруга, - шмыгнула Марлин. – И я не завидую ей или ещё чего, она просто… ну, ей нравится быть в центре внимания, знаешь. Она такая весёлая, и общительная, и всё такое, иногда я чувствую себя немного… ну, я хочу сказать, она уже гуляла с Сириусом, и теперь у неё есть этот маггловский парень, _и_ мне кажется, что она нравится Профессору Фероксу больше, чем я.

\- Он _учитель,_ \- сказал Римус. – Ему все нравятся одинаково. И ты тоже весёлая. Джеймс всегда рассказывает, как ты смешишь всех на тренировках по квиддичу.

\- Серьёзно?! – она снова вспыхнула от этих новостей. – А что насчёт… ну… что насчёт Сириуса, он считает меня весёлой?

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Римус, довольный, что она снова улыбается. – Мы все так считаем. Твоя пародия на Макгонагалл самая лучшая.

Похоже, она осталась этим довольна и к тому времени, как они дошли до общей комнаты, уже выглядела вполне счастливой.

\- Я помогу тебе с крапсами, если хочешь, - сказал Римус, пока они пробирались сквозь дыру за портретом. – Можно завтра на обеде.

\- Спасибо, Римус, - Марлин снова обвила руки вокруг него в быстром объятии. Она забрала свои книги и пошла в свою спальню. Римус снова вздохнул и наконец с облегчением опустил плечи. Почему это всегда случилось с ним? Может, ему стоит начать вести себя грубее?

Кто-то громко засвистел у него за спиной. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто это был.

\- А вот и он! Берегитесь, дамы, идёт первый парень Гриффиндора! – закричал Сириус, пока Римус подходил к своим друзьям, сидящим около камина. Джеймс был погружён в книгу, но поднял взгляд и подмигнул Римусу. – Ты обязан рассказать нам свой секрет, Лунатик, - продолжил Сириус. – Все девчонки на факультете твои!

\- Она просто подруга, и ты это знаешь. Где Пит?

\- В душе, - ответил Джеймс. – Пивз напал на него с кувшином прокисшего молока.

\- Фу.

\- Ага, именно это он и сказал, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс и вернулся к своей книге.

\- Спасибо Мерлину, что ты вернулся, - сказал Сириус Римусу. – Джеймс сегодня такой скучный.

\- Я готовлюсь, - спокойно сказал Джеймс, переворачивая страницу. – И тебе тоже пора начать.

\- Пфф.

\- С меня хватит учёбы на сегодня, - ухмыльнулся Римус. – Хочешь поиграть в карты?

\- Я тебе говорил, как сильно я тебя люблю?

\- Заткнись и доставай колоду.


	55. Третий год: Сивый

_You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it_

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song_

_You walk past a café, but you don't eat when you've lived too long_

_Oh, no, no, no, you're a rock 'n' roll suicide._

_Ты слишком стар, чтобы потерять это, слишком молод, чтобы выбирать,_

_И часы так терпеливо ждут окончания твоей песни,_

_Ты проходишь мимо кафе, но ты больше не ешь, ведь ты так долго живёшь,_

_О нет, нет, нет, ты рок-н-ролльный суицидник._

Пятница, 28-ое июня, 1974 год.

Сириус получил неприлично высокие оценки по всем предметам, кроме Астрономии, даже не поднимая пальца, чтобы что-то повторить, что было неудивительно. К этому моменту Римус уже не был уверен - может, у Сириуса действительно был какой-то странный чистокровный дар, или он просто был непризнанным гением. Как бы то ни было, Римус был рад за своего друга. Он сам стал лучшим по Уходу за Магическими Существами, Рунам и Истории Магии, и вторым по Арифмантике после Сириуса.

\- Отличная работа, парень! - Ферокс хлопнул его по спине за завтраком на следующее утро после того, как стали известны результаты. - Мой лучший ученик.

\- Спасибо, профессор, - улыбнулся Римус, его голова даже слегка закружилась от удовольствия.

\- У меня есть несколько книг, которые ты можешь взять на лето - заскочишь в мой кабинет перед отъездом, хорошо?

\- Учительский любимчик! - пошутил Сириус, пока высокий радостный учитель уходил, насвистывая себе под нос весёлую мелодию. Римус не ответил - он был слишком доволен собой.

\- Поверить не могу, что всё закончилось до четвёртого года, - сказал Джеймс, протирая свои очки мантией.

\- Тебе обязательно мне напоминать? - застонал Сириус, положив на стол нож и вилку.

\- Нужно столько сделать за лето, - ответил Джеймс. - Я буду залетать к тебе.

\- Что вы будете делать летом? - подозрительно спросил Римус.

\- Планировать пранки на следующий год, конечно, - сказал Сириус слегка чересчур быстро. - Нужно думать на шаг вперёд, Риму, мальчик мой, у нас есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать.

Это был последний официальный день учебного года, поэтому Римус решил проигнорировать тот факт, что это было очевидной ложью. У него будет всё лето, чтобы переживать из-за того, что мародёры снова не включат его в свои планы; пока что не было нужды беспокоиться.

После завтрака он хотел сразу пойти к Профессору Фероксу, но потом решил, что так покажется, будто он слишком спешит на встречу - к тому же, остальные трое точно захотели бы пойти с ним, и Римус не мог допустить, чтобы Ферокс познакомился с Сириусом и Джеймсом. Он по-любому будет просто очарован их естественной харизмой и задумается, почему он вообще когда-либо считал Римуса особенным.

Они вчетвером пошли наверх и начали собирать вещи - точнее, Джеймс, Римус и Питер начали. Сириус скакал по комнате, пытаясь их отвлечь, раскидывая по комнате книги и одежду, то включая, то выключая свой граммофон.

\- Это нужно сделать, нравится тебе это или нет, - заругался Джеймс, уперев руки в бока, очень сильно напоминая свою маму.

\- Ты соберёшь вещи за меня, как в прошлом году, - ответил Сириус, встал на кровать и попытался подтянуться на балке над кроватью. Старинные деревянные доски заскрипели.

Римус закрыл свой чемодан. Его угол комнаты выглядел непривычно пустым без обычного хаоса книг, журналов, перьев и одежды, разбросанной по всем поверхностям. Он подошёл к граммофону для последнего прощания с его любимыми пластинками. Летние каникулы были такими тихими без музыки Сириуса. Надзирательница могла включить радио раз в неделю - для Хоральной Вечерни на Станции номер три.

\- Лунатик, - вдруг сказал Джеймс, - тебе разве не надо к Мадам Помфри?

\- Э… да, но не прямо сейчас… - Римус удивлённо поднял взгляд.

\- Ну, я просто хотел сказать, раз ты закончил собирать вещи, то можешь и пойти, да? Когда я закончу собирать вещи для Сириуса, я думал, мы можем пойти полетать немного, а ты ненавидишь летать, так что…

\- О, правда? Ну, ладно, - кивнул Римус, чувствуя острую обиду в груди. Это было совсем непохоже на Джеймса - вот так вот выгонять тебя из комнаты.

\- Увидимся на ужине, да, Лунатик? - спросил Сириус, качнувшись вперёд и приземлившись на ноги с грацией гимнаста.

\- Да, наверное… - Римус вышел из комнаты, чувствуя себя так, будто его выпроводили с вечеринки, на которую он не был приглашён. Да, это было справедливо, он не очень-то любил летать. Но обычно это не имело значения - он просто сидел на трибунах и читал книги, пока другие валяли дурака в воздухе. Он бы не возражал заняться тем же самым в этот раз.

Ну, ему всё равно действительно нужно было сходить к Мадам Помфри, поэтому он пошёл в больничное крыло, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя это неприятное ощущение, будто его прогнали.

***

\- Ты сегодня очень тихий, дорогой, - прокомментировала ведьма, пока заканчивала обычные для конца года проверки. - Не особо рад каникулам?

\- Нет, не особо, - ответил он.

\- Будешь скучать по своим друзьям, - она сочувствующе цокнула языком. - Очень жаль, я тебя понимаю. И всё же я уверена, что у тебя полно маггловских друзей, с которыми ты можешь поиграть.

Римус даже не стал отвечать. Мадам Помфри была очень доброй, в ней не было ни единой плохой клетки, но она - как и большинство взрослых - могла быть невероятно непробиваемой. Он в тайне надеялся, что предстоящее лето будет таким же прибыльным, как и прошлое - если Крейг всё ещё жил в приюте, то, возможно, он сможет раздобыть немного налички. Римус неплохо проявил себя в прошлый раз, теперь может попросить больше, чем просто сигареты.

Она дала ему такие же инструкции, что и в прошлом году - хорошо ешь, занимайся спортом и отдыхай.

\- Увидимся в начале июля, - спокойно улыбнулась она, и его немного успокоила мысль, что он не будет полностью изолирован от волшебного общества.

Когда с этим было покончено, Римус подумал, не вернуться ли ему в спальню. Может, они уже закончили его обсуждать, или что они там делали, для чего ему нужно было убраться из комнаты. Может, они уже ушли летать. Он бы не удивился; Джеймс придерживался мнения, что если Сириус был в плохом настроении или слишком энергичен, то час хорошей тренировки был самым лучшим средством (и обычно так и было). К тому же, это был один из немногих случаев, когда они включили в это Питера. Несмотря на его неловкость на земле, Петтигрю был удивительно хорошим летуном. Несомненно, заслуга неустанных стараний Джеймса.

Конечно, сейчас было идеальное время пойти к Профессору Фероксу, но Римус не торопился с этим. Он внезапно очень засмущался, ведь он никогда не оставался с учителем один на один - ну, конечно, если не считать моментов, когда у него были проблемы. Он шёл очень медленно, но в конце концов ему пришлось делать выбор между коридорами, и он решил, что пора разделаться с этим.

Он осторожно постучал в дверь Ферокса, несмотря на то, что она была чуть приоткрыта. Его сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что он надеялся, что учителя вообще нет на месте. Римус не мог не вспомнить с неким чувством стыда, как буквально несколько недель назад он практически побежал к Фероксу в момент паники и только в последнюю минуту осознал, что это ужасная идея.

\- Заходите! - раздался радостный голос Ферокса из глубины комнаты. Римус расправил плечи и вошёл внутрь. - Мистер Люпин! - улыбнулся он.

Он не сидел за своим столом - Римус не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо видел Ферокса сидящим. Если не считать приёмов пищи, Ферокс всегда двигался. А сейчас он собирал небольшой чемодан, низль Ахиллес тихо наблюдал за ним с подоконника. Даже после года уроков с Фероксом Римус до сих пор немного восхищался своим учителем. Его гигантское по ощущению присутствие ничуть не уменьшилось, его грива песочных кудрей была такой же великолепной, его лицо до сих пор казалось героичным со своими решительными чертами.

\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - улыбнулся Римус, когда зашёл в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. - Вы хотели меня видеть?

\- В самом деле, - широко улыбнулся Ферокс и кивнул головой в сторону стопки книг на своём столе. - Это для тебя, если у тебя в чемодане есть место. Учебник на следующий год и несколько других книг, которые, как мне кажется, тебя заинтересуют.

Римус подошёл к столу и осторожно провёл пальцем по кожаным переплётам томов.

\- Спасибо, профессор, - тихо сказал он. Он ещё никогда не получал такого шикарного подарка. Ферокс кивнул и наконец сел, указывая Римусу сделать то же самое.

\- Сливочное пиво? - он достал пару бутылок из нижнего ящика стола.

\- Спасибо, профессор, - повторил Римус, принял бутылку и сел напротив.

Ахиллес потянулся и зевнул на подоконнике, а затем мирно свернулся калачиком, чтобы поспать. Римус чувствовал, что должен сказать что-нибудь ещё.

\- Обычно Дамблдор отправляет мне книги и всякие вещи, - сказал он. - Вы не должны были этого делать.

\- Ну, я знаю, что ты немного выпадаешь из колеи на летние каникулы, поэтому я решил, что тебе не помешает начать пораньше, - Ферокс продолжил улыбаться своей широкой лёгкой улыбкой.

Римус почувствовал необычное тепло внизу своего живота. Что было странно, потому что он даже не отпил ещё своего сливочного пива.

\- Спасибо, - он снова посмотрел на книги, чувствуя себя некомфортно от зрительного контакта.

\- Я не благотворительностью тут занимаюсь, Римус, я обещаю, - успокоил его Ферокс. - Понимаешь, я знаю, каково это. Когда я впервые приехал в Хогвартс, у меня было так же мало, как у тебя. Я был магглорождённым - меня вырастила моя бабушка. Естественно, она никогда не понимала ничего из того, чем я тут занимался. Благослови господь ее душу.

Римус моргнул. Это были интересные новости - он думал, что все учителя в Хогвартсе - вообще-то, большинство взрослых, которых он уважал - были чистокровными. С великим облегчением он узнал, что это было не так.

\- Мы, трудные дети, должны держаться вместе, а? - Ферокс подмигнул ему.

\- Да, - Римус кивнул в ответ. - Так у Вас никогда не было проблем с поиском работы и подобной ерунды? После школы?

\- Ну, всегда и везде будут люди, которые не смогут смириться с твоей родословной, неважно, кто ты такой, - сказал Ферокс с противоречивой усмешкой в голосе. - Но ты быстро научишься ставить их на место. Ну, не мне тебе говорить.

\- Да, - согласился Римус и сделал глоток сливочного пива. - Так… Вы тоже сирота, профессор?

\- Да. И та ещё деревенщина, к тому же. Ты не поверишь, чего мне стоило приучить себя к этому акценту в то время.

\- Мэри и Марлин думают, что Вы звучите как Пол Маккартни, - сказал Римус. Ферокс засмеялся, легко, радостно, прекрасно.

\- Я запомню это на следующий раз, когда захочу с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

Римус почувствовал, как горят его щёки от таких слов Ферокса.

\- Это только доказывает мои слова, - продолжил Ферокс. - Никогда не знаешь, как тебя будут видеть другие люди. Поэтому никогда нельзя делать предположений, ха?

Римус с любопытством на него посмотрел и легонько кивнул. Лицо профессора смягчилось.

\- Римус, - сказал Ферокс так ласково, что ему стало не по себе, - я… я хотел поговорить с тобой ещё кое о чём.

Римус скривился - ему казалось, он знал, что сейчас случится. Он ждал этого ещё до рождества.

\- Всё нормально, если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, - добавил он.

\- Это о… моей проблеме?

\- В каком-то смысле, - сказал Ферокс выверенным тоном. - Я не знаю, знал ли ты это, но я был знаком с твоим отцом, Лайеллом, и довольно близко.

Римус чуть не подавился своим сливочным пивом. Это не совсем то, чего он ожидал. Ферокс продолжил:

\- Наши рабочие пути частенько пересекались, понимаешь - я был молод, только начал работать в департаменте Контроля Магических Существ. Конечно, я слышал о его репутации, поэтому я пытался научиться всему, что мог, хотя я никогда так и не освоил боггартов так же хорошо, как он.

\- Понятно, - Римус не знал, что ещё сказать.

\- Ты много о нём знаешь?

\- Я… - Римус отвёл взгляд и посмотрел в окно. Он не думал, что сможет говорить и смотреть на Ферокса одновременно. - Он учился в Когтевране, - начал он, будто вычёркивая пункты из списка. - Он был хорошим дуэлянтом. Он хорошо разбирался в боггартах, и дементорах, и полтергейстах, и он ненавидел оборотней, он хотел убить их всех, он… - Римус сбился, желая просто встать и выйти из кабинета.

\- Откуда ты это всё взял? - Ферокс выглядел шокированным. Римус посмотрел на него, хотя всё уже плыло перед глазами. Ему казалось, будто все скверные, ненавистные мысли, которые роились в его голове с рождества, теперь выплёскивались из него ядом.

\- От Дариуса Барабонса, - сказал он, грубо вытирая глаза рукавом мантии, заставляя себя взять себя в руки. - Встретил его на рождественской вечеринке у Поттеров.

\- Этот старый пьяница, - со злостью огрызнулся Ферокс. Он выглядел разозлённым, но не на Римуса. - Мне так жаль, Римус, это кошмарная информация. Ты знаешь, это неправда.

\- Он не ненавидел… их?

\- Ну, - Ферокс наклонил голову, будто пытаясь быть дипломатичным, - его беспокоила опасность, которую оборотни представляют для общества. Но он был разумным человеком, слишком разумным для ненависти. Ты очень на него похож.

Римус горько фыркнул, услышав это.

\- Это правда, - твёрдо сказал Ферокс. - Он был хорошим человеком. Он бы сделал что угодно для кого угодно.

\- Дариус думает, что Лайелла укусил Сивый, поэтому он убил себя.

\- Значит, ты знаешь про Сивого?

Римус кивнул. Ферокс выглядел крайне серьёзным.

\- Я слышал подобные слухи. Не удивлюсь, если это Дамблдор их распустил, чтобы защитить тебя, если честно. Лично я никогда в это не верил. Конечно, потом я встретил тебя, и всё стало ясно.

\- Это так очевидно? - спросил Римус, указывая пальцем на шрам на своём лице, которому было уже больше года, но который до сих пор выделялся на его лице красной полосой.

\- Нет, - Ферокс покачал головой. - Большинство волшебников не узнают оборотня, даже если он…

\- Выпрыгнет и укусит их?

Ферокс засмеялся, разбивая угрюмую атмосферу, повисшую в небольшом светлом кабинете.

\- И чувство юмора тоже от отца.

Римус слабо улыбнулся.

\- Профессор?

\- Да?

\- Что случилось с Сивым?

Ферокс моментально снова стал серьёзным.

\- Боюсь, мы не знаем наверняка. Он всё ещё жив, насколько утверждает министерство, и всё ещё в розыске за свои преступления. Если честно, я не уверен, поймают ли его когда-нибудь, этот человек во всех смыслах настоящий маньяк.

\- Он может… найти меня?

\- Возможно.

Римуса напугала честность Ферокса. Казалось, он не особо старался уберечь его от жестокой правды, как все остальные взрослые.

\- Это тебя пугает? - спросил учитель.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется… мне кажется, я всегда это знал. Что я встречусь с ним снова.

\- Ты не должен искать его…

\- Я не буду, - Римус знал, что это было ложью, но также он знал, что Ферокс никак не сможет его остановить.

\- Если у тебя есть ещё вопросы, ты всегда можешь спросить меня, - сказал Ферокс. - В той верхней книге есть несколько вырезок из газет, - он кивнул головой на стопку, которую он подарил Римусу. - Я подумал, что они должны быть у тебя. Подобные вещи нельзя скрывать от людей, и ты уже достаточно взрослый.

\- Спасибо, профессор.

\- Я тебя не расстроил?

\- Нет, профессор.

\- Хороший пацан, - Ферокс поднялся и потрепал плечо Римуса в дружелюбной манере. - Постарайся хорошенько отдохнуть на каникулах, хорошо? Увидимся в сентябре.

Римус кивнул, чувствуя себя немного растерянным от событий прошедшего получаса. Тем не менее, он был довольно благодарен, что его отпустили, и он тихо ушёл, унося с собой тяжёлую стопку книг в башню.

В общей комнате было очень тихо. Большинство учеников уже собрали свои вещи и наверняка пошли на улицу наслаждаться солнцем. Мысли Римуса вернулись к Дейви Гаджену, и он задвинул их подальше. Один эмоциональный кризис за раз.

Мародёров тоже не было в комнате, вещи Сириуса уже были упакованы в его чемодан со змеёй. В комнате было душно и жарко, Римус взмахнул палочкой, чтобы открыть окно, затем сел на кровать и открыл первую книгу.

Он увидел три жёлтых вырезки из газет, сжатых между верхней обложкой и первой страницей словно мертвые листья.

_Ежедневный Пророк,_ апрель 1964 года.

НАПЛЫВ НАПАДЕНИЙ ОБОРОТНЕЙ - может ли ваш ребёнок стать следующим?

Министерство Магии сегодня подтвердило, что недавняя серия убийств как в маггловском, так и в волшебном мирах - это дело рук тёмных существ, известных как оборотни. Представители Министерства выразили озабоченность тем фактом, что в большинстве случаев жертвами нападений стали дети до десяти лет включительно.

Один из представителей, уважаемый эксперт в области тёмных существ, Лайелл Люпин, выразил своё мнение и раскритиковал Министерство за ‘недостаток и умышленное пренебрежение мерами безопасности’. Люпин заявляет, что существующий в Министерстве реестр оборотней на данный момент неэффективно организован и не поддерживается на компетентном уровне, благодаря чему определённые анти-министерские фракции могут использовать данные ‘лазейки в законе’ в своих интересах.

В настоящий момент Министерство заявляет о семнадцати жертвах, но расследование будет продолжаться, и виновники будут преследоваться по закону. Официальное заявление из отдела мракоборцев ожидается позже этим днём.

_Ежедневный пророк, Некролог,_ январь 1965 года.

Лайелл Люпин, который покинул нас в возрасте 36-ти лет, останется в памяти каждого как всемирно известный эксперт в области нечеловеческих потусторонних проявлений за свой значимый вклад в работу с боггартами и полтергейстами, связи с дементорами и, более недавно, его усилия в реформации национального реестра оборотней.

В семье Люпина осталась его жена, маггл Хоуп Люпин, на которой он женился в Кардиффе в 1959 году. У пары есть маленький сын, Римус Джон Люпин, 1960 года рождения. Семья попросила уединения в это время скорби.

_Ежедневный пророк,_ февраль 1965 года.

МРАКОБОРЦЫ В ПОИСКАХ СИВОГО

Отдел мракоборцев открыт для волшебного общества в принятии любой информации, относящейся к местонахождению Фенрира Сивого, оборотня и подозреваемого убийцы детей.

Описание Сивого: рост - 1,90 м., очень сильный, неряшливая внешность, походит на бездомного. Волшебников и волшебниц предупреждают не приближаться к нему и считать Сивого крайне опасным, даже в человеческой форме. Мракоборец Аластор Грюм сегодня сделал заявление о подозрениях Министерства, что Сивый путешествует со стаей оборотней, что делает его ещё опасней. Сивый известен своим предпочтением к маленьким детям, но Грюм не дал комментариев по поводу слухов о планах оборотней вырастить свою армию.

Также Министерство отказалось отвечать на обвинения, что весной прошлого года Сивый находился под стражей, но был не опознан как источник опасности.

После смерти Лайелла Люпина, открытого сторонника ужесточения санкций по отношению к оборотням, были проведены многочисленные реформы по улучшению средств идентификации и регистрации тёмных существ.

В первый раз, когда Римус прочёл их, он даже не использовал никакой помощи для чтения. А вот на второй, третий и четвёртый раз использовал. И снова и снова, будто он мог найти в них что-то ещё, будто он мог высосать из этих строк всю правду. У него не стало больше ответов на его вопросы. Горячий злой комок ярости начал расти у него в груди, обжигая всё сильнее, пока он перечитывал и перечитывал.

Прошли часы, в комнате стемнело. В конце концов, он так и не пошёл на прощальный ужин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Rock ’n’ Roll Suicide' Дэвида Боуи.


	56. Лето 1974 года

Лунатик,

Надеюсь, твои каникулы проходят нормально.

У меня всё как-то странно – мои родители даже не так сильно пытаются меня воспитывать, они лишь постоянно ходят на эти встречи. Иногда они устраивают их у нас, иногда они куда-то уходят – может, домой к Беллатрикс. Или к Малфоям. Регулус не говорит мне, что происходит – мне кажется, они наложили на него  _ сковывающие губы  _ чары или что-то типа того, потому что обычно он не может устоять и не похвастаться чем-то подобным передо мной.

У меня такое предчувствие, что что-то плохое случится. Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но что-то определённо не так в этом доме. Иногда я даже рад, что ты, Джеймс и Питер сейчас далеко.

Я хочу попробовать отпроситься к Джеймсу снова. Я знаю, это идиотская затея, но честно говоря, я не вижу смысла держать меня здесь, если они всё равно меня игнорируют? Меня даже не заставили быть шафером на свадьбе Цисси (чему я только рад), поэтому я не теряю надежды, что они лишили меня наследства и просто забыли упомянуть об этом.

Жду не дождусь, когда нам всем уже исполнится семнадцать, тогда мы сможем жить все вместе всё время, как в Хогвартсе. Я хочу жить на Карнаби-Стрит, как в  _ Melody Maker.  _ Тебе придётся мне всё показать – я теперь знаю, как работают деньги, благодаря Маггловедению.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Сириус О. Блэк.

***

Сириус,

У меня всё нормально, не беспокойся за меня.

Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду под ‘что-то плохое’. Ты думаешь, они снова попытаются что-то тебе сделать? Если да, то определённо попытайся уехать к Поттерам. Может, они могут рассказать Дамблдору или ещё что.

Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я никогда не был на Карнаби-Стрит. Мой приют находится в Эссексе, и мы ездим в Лондон только раз в году и обычно только в музеи. Но тебе наверняка понравился бы Музей Науки, там полно маггловских изобретений.

Будь осторожен, ладно?

Римус.

***

Дорогой Лунатик,

Просто чтобы ты знал – Сириус приедет к нам на оставшееся лето. Он должен быть здесь уже в обед, поэтому если будешь ему что-то посылать, шли сюда. Надеюсь, у тебя там хорошие каникулы? Ты был сам не свой под конец года.

Я знаю, что ты откажешься, но мама с папой говорят, что двери для тебя открыты в любое время дня и ночи. Или мы могли бы приехать к тебе, хотя бы ненадолго. Я не хочу, чтобы ты там был один, друг, особенно в это время.

Джеймс.

***

Джеймс,

Что ты имеешь в виду ‘в это время’? Это как-то связано с этими встречами семьи Сириуса? Ты же знаешь Блэков, они просто любят всякие секреты. Скорее всего, это какая-нибудь ерунда. Наверняка они планируют помолвку Регулуса или что-то такое и не хотят, чтобы Сириус путался под ногами.

В общем, как я и сказал Сириусу, не переживай за меня. Дамблдор и Мадам Помфри считают, что это самое безопасное для меня место, и они должны за меня отвечать, ведь так? Конечно, я бы предпочёл провести лето у тебя, но этого не случится, поэтому можешь, пожалуйста, забыть об этом?

И сюда тоже не приезжайте, просто поверь мне на слово.

Р.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Прости, если расстроил тебя, друг, я не хотел. Я перестану спрашивать, если ты так хочешь.

Надеюсь, у тебя всё равно хорошо проходит лето, мы все тут по тебе скучаем. Ты прав, если Дамблдор говорит, что там тебе безопасней, то там тебе безопасней. Папа говорит, что скоро Дамблдор может стать единственным, кому мы сможем доверять.

Береги себя,

Джеймс.

***

Привет, Лунатик,

Четыре мародёра явно лучше, чем три. С Сириусом, конечно, весело и всё такое, но мы всегда делаем только то, что он хочет.

Мне просто повезло, что мама разрешает мне видеться с ними после того, как Фил ушла из дома. Я получил от неё почтовую открытку на днях, она в Америке, можешь ты в это поверить? Она просила передать тебе привет, поэтому тебе привет от Фил.

Питер.

***

Лунатик,

Зачем ты наехал на Джеймса? Он не принял это близко к сердцу, но я тебя знаю, ты, придурок. В чём дело?

Сириус О. Блэк

P.S. Как так вышло, что Филомена передаёт привет тебе, и никому из нас? Ты просто чёртов дамский угодник.

***

Римус,

Я знаю, что ты получил моё последнее письмо - сова прилетела обратно, а совы Поттеров даже надёжней, чем совы моей семьи.

Почему ты не отвечаешь?

Сириус О. Блэк

***

Римус? Пожалуйста, дай нам знать, что ты в порядке?

Джеймс.

***

Лунатик?

***

Крэйг загремел за решётку, пока Римус был в школе, поэтому когда он вернулся, во главе криминальной банды приюта уже был Стив, приятель Крэйга. Он был намного уродливее и тупее Крэйга.

\- Слишком высокий для грабежа, не? – прищурился Стив, оглядывая Римуса.

\- Всё ещё тощий, - ответил Римус, пытаясь храбриться.

\- Откуда у тебя эти шрамы?

\- Дрался.

Стив жестоко засмеялся.

\- Ага, конечно. Тощий прилежный ботаник как ты?

\- Отъебись, - Римус сделал шаг вперёд. – Я не ботаник, - он был одного роста с шестнадцатилетним Стивом – может, даже на пару сантиметров повыше. Да, он был тощим, но он умел постоять на своём, и Стив уже не выглядел таким уверенным, как раньше.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, чуть отступая от Римуса назад. – Успокойся, приятель. Ты в деле.

Римус ухмыльнулся, развернулся и ушёл, довольный собой.

Эти летом не так-то часто он был чем-то доволен. Он чувствовал себя более изолированным, чем когда-либо – и злее, чем за долгое время.

Римус почти что ненавидел Ферокса за то, что тот дал ему ту информацию в самый последний день – чтобы он не мог ни разобраться во всём, ни сделать что-нибудь с этим. Ему не с кем было поговорить; ему было запрещено упоминать Хогвартс в приюте, и он даже не знал, с чего начать подобный разговор с мародёрами.

Их письма выводили его из себя, и он комкал каждое в руке и выбрасывал ко всем чертям. Он не мог заставить себя почитать, или посмотреть телевизор, или хотя бы открыть домашку. Ему казалось, что у него внутри бушует энергия, которой нет выхода, будто животное, меряющее шагами запертую клетку. Она нарастала внутри него, подогревалась, пока он кипел желанием сорваться и выбить дерьмо из любого человека, перешедшего ему дорогу.

К счастью, большинство приютских парней это чувствовали. Хотя Римус ни словом ни с кем не обмолвился, другие ребята избегали его как чумы.

Поэтому он нашёл Стива.

Их первое дело было довольно лёгким; ему даже не понадобилось быть маленьким для этого. Они украли машину, и ему лишь нужно было сесть внутрь вместе с остальными. Они разъезжали по городу всю ночь, курили сигареты и пили одну бутылку водки на всех, которую те спёрли несколько недель назад.

Римус решил, что ему нравится курить. Он выглядел гораздо круче с сигаретой, да и было куда пристроить руки; ему нравилось заворачивать сигареты, ему нравилось, как они горели в миллиметрах от его губ. Ему нравилось выдыхать дым и думать о Фероксе, охотящемся на драконов в Румынии.

Остальные парни подобрели по отношению к нему, когда привыкли к тому, что он всегда молчит и странно себя ведёт. Он был самым юным в их шайке, и они начали обращаться с ним как с младшим братом, угощая его сигаретами и алкашкой. Этим летом Римус впервые по-настоящему нажрался, и они все смеялись над ним, когда он запинался в парке, и сочувствовали ему, когда он выблёвывал свой желудок наружу следующим утром.

Когда они напивались, им нравилось драться, и Римус не имел ничего против. Обычно они просто кидались друг на друга под громкие песни The Who или The Jam, а иногда даже под футбольные кричалки, если у них совсем ехала крыша. Никому не было дела, что Римус был слишком юным и слишком тощим, и никто не относился к нему как к инвалиду из-за его шрамов. Иногда действительно не мешало получить пару синяков, и под утро они все плелись домой друзьями.

Эти жаркие летние недели пронеслись мимо в размытом хаосе – Римус почти каждую ночь проводил со Стивом и его шайкой, а днём отсыпался в похмельном угаре, пытаясь не попадаться на глаза Надзирательнице. Он не думал о Хогвартсе. Он вообще практически ни о чём не думал.

\- Надо тебя по нормальному приодеть, Люпин, - одной ночью пробормотал Стив. – Не могу уже смотреть на твои педиковатые шмотки.

Римус посмотрел на свои стандартные приютские джинсы и серую футболку. На его кроссовках были остатки чей-то блевотины. Это он сделал? Он этого не помнил.

\- Ну, для этого мне нужна бы была наличка, нет? – ответил он, пытаясь найти сигарету, которую он положил за ухо пару минут назад – или он думал, что положил.

\- И чо? – Эджи, низкий и пухлый парень, который напоминал Римусу Питера, пожал плечами. – Мой приятель работает на складе в южном районе, мы достанем тебе нормального тряпья.

И они, правда, достали. Впервые в жизни Римус выглядел как остальные парни его возраста – не в подержанной одежде, а в новой. Яркие синие джинсы, рубашка на пуговицах (палёный Бен Шерман, но точь-в-точь как оригинал), белые подтяжки и чёрные высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Они сбрили его волосы подчистую, даже короче, чем Надзирательница.

\- Теперь на человека похож, - Стив зажал его голову в локте и почесал костяшками его макушку.

Когда пришла луна, и Мадам Помфри его увидела, она поджала губы.

\- Я ничего не скажу о твоём внешнем виде, - твёрдо сказала она, – но мне не нравятся все эти синяки – ты должен сказать мне, если другие дети тебя бьют.

Он лишь покачал головой и подождал, пока за ней закроется дверь – он уже чувствовал, как кипела его кровь с началом трансформации.

На следующее утро у него не было сил даже двигаться. Мадам Помфри настояла, чтобы остаться на целый день и присмотреть за ним, даже смогла добиться, чтобы ему в подвал принесли кровать. Похмелье было такой хернёй по сравнению с обращениями, подумал про себя Римус. Но он сейчас бы убил за сигарету.

Ему было скучно, и он слишком устал, чтобы злиться, поэтому он потянулся за книгой. Три вырезки из газет выпали на пол, и он быстро положил их на место и захлопнул ее обратно, пока Мадам Помфри не заметила.

_ Сивый. _

Вот  _ поэтому  _ он был таким злым, осознал он в свой первый момент ясности за всё лето. Вообще-то, Сивый являлся причиной всего, что пошло не так в жизни Римуса. Где он мог быть? Как можно отследить оборотня? В библиотеке Хогвартса было полно книг на эту тему, но Римус всегда избегал их раньше, боясь того, что он может там прочитать.

Ну, придётся смириться. Ему пора перестать трястись от подобных вещей. Ему пора перестать прятаться от самого себя; перестать позволять всем вытирать о себя ноги, если он собирается… да.

Он собирался убить Сивого. Выследить его и затем у _ ничтожить,  _ как и хотел его отец. Лайелл Люпин умер не зря. От этой мысли Римуса прошила молния адреналина. Это было гораздо лучше, чем ярость.

Возможно, у него уйдут годы на подготовку, он понимал это. И ему понадобятся деньги. Как только Римус встал на ноги, он снова пришёл к Стиву.

\- Всё нормально, Люпин, старина? – ухмыльнулся тот своими жёлтыми зубами сквозь пелену сладкого серого дыма. – Чёрт возьми, что с тобой случилось? – он нахмурился, когда увидел свежие шрамы Римуса.

\- Не обращай внимания, - прорычал Римус, больше не утруждаясь имитировать свой старый акцент. – Прошлым летом Крэйг обнёс так много табачных и пабов, что у меня был полный чемодан сигарет. В этом году у меня нет ничего. Ты ссышь выйти на его уровень или что?

\- Эй, - Стив сел прямо, зацепив большими пальцами свои подтяжки. - Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь.

\- Нет, это ты не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, - огрызнулся Римус, показывая зубы. – У меня осталось две недели, и мне нужно затариться. Ты в деле или нет?


	57. Четвёртый год: Надвигающаяся Буря

Воскресенье, 1-ое сентября, 1974 год.

Когда Римус приехал на станцию Кингс Кросс в четвёртый раз в своей жизни, он чувствовал себя абсолютно неприкосновенным. Он ещё больше вытянулся за лето, и его лицо тоже изменилось – оно больше не было детским и округлым; его челюсть стала шире, его взгляд стал жестоким. В своих тяжёлых чёрных ботинках (этим утром он отполировал их так, что они сияли) и в приличной новой одежде Римус чувствовал, что знает себя лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Стив очень сильно хотел сделать ему татуировку перед тем, как он уедет в школу, но Римус увильнул от этой идеи – на нём было уже достаточно отметин.

\- Они все решат, что ты вступил в банду головорезов, - цокнула Надзирательница, не пряча своего недовольства, когда она прощалась с ним на станции. – Ты выглядишь как малолетний преступник.

\- Отвали, - буркнул он. – Тебе-то какое дело?

Она резко дала ему по уху, и он скривился. Теперь ей приходилось поднимать руку вверх, чтобы дотянуться до него, но она до сих пор знала как никто другой, как сделать ему больно.

\- Ты же приедешь в школу до темноты, да? – по-деловому спросила она. Он угрюмо кивнул. Этой ночью будет полная луна. – Хорошо, - кивнула она. – Тогда увидимся следующим летом.

Он вошёл на станцию один и прошёл сквозь толпу с отточенной взрослой походкой – широко расставляя ноги, сжав руки в кулаки. Люди быстро расступались перед ним, и охранник подозрительно проводил его взглядом. Римус не обращал ни на кого внимания и шагал вперёд к кирпичной стене, а затем влетел на станцию девять и три четверти, даже не вздрогнув.

Он опаздывал, и на перроне уже почти никого не было, лишь несколько плачущих родителей, которые махали на прощание своим первогодкам. Бегло осмотревшись, Римус понял, что мародёры уже сели в поезд, поэтому он тоже забрался внутрь и прошёл к их обычному купе, грубо расталкивая других учеников – многие из них теперь казались ему такими маленькими. Его старый побитый чемодан катился за ним.

Все трое были в купе; сжались на одной стороне, читая утренний выпуск  _ Ежедневного Пророка. _

\- Привет, - поздоровался Римус, зайдя внутрь.

Джеймс, который сидел в середине и держал газету, опустил ее, и три пары глаз уставились на Римуса. Питер выглядел нервно и был очень бледным, что было совершенно привычно. Он начал кусать свою нижнюю губу и кидать на Джеймса взгляды, чтобы понять, как ему реагировать.

Джеймс улыбнулся, пытаясь проявить дружелюбие, но его карие глаза осмотрели Римуса с тяжёлых ботинок до его бритой головы. Сириуса было тяжелее всего прочесть; он слегка распахнул глаза, но выражение его лица осталось нейтральным. Римус упал на сидение напротив них, будто он ничего не замечал.

\- Как каникулы?

\- Неплохо, - осторожно ответил Джеймс. – Ну, знаешь, как обычно… а твои как?

\- Нормально, - Римус достал небольшой оловянный футляр из заднего кармана, в котором лежало пять скрученных сигарет. Он достал одну и зажёг ее спичкой, пока поезд начинал отъезжать от перрона.

Питер теперь с открытым ртом пялился на Римуса, будто он не узнавал его. Джеймс выглядел обеспокоенно, слегка нахмурив брови.

\- Мы переживали, когда ты перестал нам отвечать.

\- Простите. Был занят, - Римус пожал плечами, выдыхая дым.

\- Чем это? – прямо спросил Сириус. Джеймс поднялся, чтобы открыть окно и выпустить дым, но ничего не сказал по поводу курения.

\- Просто занят, - сказал Римус.  _ У них  _ ведь были от него секреты. Он не обязан рассказывать им абсолютно всё.

\- У тебя всё нормально, Римус? – наконец спросил Джеймс. – У тебя что-то случилось?

\- Неа.

\- Ты выглядишь по-другому.

\- Твоя одежда! – вдруг пискнул Питер.

\- Я видел магглов в такой одежде, - наконец подал голос Сириус. – Это же  _ круто,  _ да, Римус?

Римус снова пожал плечами, довольный такой реакцией, но стараясь выглядеть равнодушно снаружи.

\- Мои друзья достали для меня одежду, вот и всё, - сказал он.

\- О, ну, если так делают магглы… - неуверенно сказал Джеймс. – Ты точно в порядке?

\- Отвали, Поттер, - вздохнул Римус, закатывая глаза. Он больше не хотел об этом говорить. Хоть он ожидал – даже  _ хотел  _ – какой-то реакции, но ему не нравилось, как они пялились на него сейчас. Типичные чистокровки, они могли носить столетние мантии и идиотские остроконечные шляпы, и никто им и слова не говорил – но джинсы и док мартинсы, видимо, это уже слишком.

\- Про что вы читаете? – спросил он, кивая головой на газету в надежде их отвлечь.

Джеймс убито опустил взгляд себе на колени.

\- Про войну, - ответил он, передавая Римусу  _ Пророк. _

\- Войну?! – он резко сел прямо. – Какую войну? – он быстро прочитал заголовок на первой странице, который гласил  _ ‘Дженкинса критикуют за ужесточение охранных мер в Министерстве’. _

\- Ты разве не знал? – удивлённо посмотрел на него Джеймс. – Волшебный мир официально ведёт войну с 1970 года.

Сириус и Питер серьёзно кивнули.

\- Мы ещё даже не учились в Хогвартсе в 1970-ом, - возмущённо сказал Римус. – Я  _ ничего  _ тогда не знал о волшебном мире. Что… в смысле, с кем мы воюем?

\- В этом-то и проблема, - резко сказал Джеймс. – Это трудно понять, но этот загадочный ‘Тёмный Лорд’ собирает всё больше и больше сторонников – почти все чистокровные.

\- Я думаю, это причина всех этих семейных собраний, - тихо сказал Сириус, хотя они были одни. – Папа Джеймса со мной согласен.

\- Из-за этого Слизеринцы были такими милашками в прошлом году? – спросил Римус, соединяя точки.

\- Ага, - сказал Сириус. – И в этом году будет ещё хуже, говорю вам.

\- Этим летом произошло несколько… нападений, - нервно сказал Джеймс. – На магглов и на несколько семей со смешанной кровью.

\- Они думают, что Тёмный Лорд использует тёмных существ, - сказал Питер дрожащим от страха голосом. – Вампиров, и великанов, и… и…

Римус злобно на него посмотрел и сжал челюсть.

\- И оборотней?

\- Лунатик… - начал Джеймс.

\- Я пошёл в туалет, - Римус быстро встал и вышел из купе.

Он прошёл сквозь поезд, ученики помладше в ужасе разбегались с его пути. Конечно, ему не нужно было в туалет, но больше идти было некуда, поэтому он заперся в туалетной кабинке в дальнем конце вагона. Здесь было гораздо пафосней, чем в туалетах маггловских поездов - с настоящими бархатными занавесками и блестящими золотыми светильниками. Даже у зеркала была позолоченная рама. Он несколько минут смотрел на своё отражение, глядя себе в глаза и сжимая края раковины, пока его костяшки не побелели.

Он-то думал, что он так ожесточится после этого лета - думал, что ничего его больше не заденет. Но всё разворачивалось так быстро, быстрее, чем он ожидал, и он сорвался при первом упоминании оборотней. Как он вообще собирается сделать то, что необходимо сделать, если он не сможет оставаться спокойным? Да Сивый съест его на завтрак.

Больше не в силах смотреть на себя, Римус сел на крышку унитаза и подумал, не разбить ли ему контейнер с жидким мылом. Вряд ли это принесёт ему желанное успокоение, и он лишь испачкается в липкой розовой жидкости с цветочным запахом. Вместо этого он пнул стену своим тяжёлым ботинком и оставил длинный чёрный след на белой плитке.

\- Блять, - пробормотал он. Это было неплохо. - БЛЯТЬ, - закричал он, снова пиная стену.

\- Кто там? - раздался резкий стук в дверь.

\- Пошёл вон, здесь занято, - в ярости закричал он.

\- Вообще-то, это вагон  _ Слизеринцев,  _ \- холодно сказал голос за дверью.

\- Да отъебись ты, пока тебе не прилетело, - ответил Римус и пихнул дверь локтем.

Если бы он находился в более спокойном состоянии, возможно, он бы спокойно объяснил, что вагоны не были разделены по факультетам, и все могли сидеть там, где им хотелось, даже если это была закрытая крышка унитаза.

\- Я сейчас позову старосту!

\- Господи боже, - Римус встал и достал свою палочку. - Ты нарываешься или что?! - он распахнул дверь и уставился прямо в лицо шокированного Северуса Снейпа.

Возможно, Снейп и пугал его, когда им было по одиннадцать лет, но в четырнадцать Римус возвышался над ним, и со своей палочкой и грозным лицом он наверняка представлял собой устрашающее зрелище.

\- Ты, - оба шикнули они. Снейп взмахнул своими грязными чёрными волосами и фыркнул.

\- Что ты там делал?

\- Не твоё дело. Уйди с дороги.

\- Что на тебе надето? - Снейп скривил лицо, с отвращением окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы. - Это, что,  _ маггловская  _ одежда?

\- И что, если так? - Римус сделал шаг вперёд, теперь он был так близко к Слизеринцу, что практически дышал на него. - Есть, что сказать? Без своих жалких друзей ты не такой смелый, да, Нюниус? - он с силой его пихнул, и Северус упал на пол.

Снейп убийственно уставился на него, быстро поднялся на ноги и отряхнул свою потрёпанную мантию. Затем он прищурился.

\- В этом году ты хорошенько познакомишься с моими ‘друзьями’,  _ полоумный Люпин,  _ это я тебе обещаю, - очень холодно сказал он.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться угрозами, - практически спокойно ответил Римус. - Я слышал, что  _ они  _ предпочитают чистокровок… а Лили всё мне рассказала о  _ тебе,  _ Снейп…

Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули, и выражение чистейшей ненависти исказило его лицо. Он потянулся за своей палочкой, но - либо благодаря скорому пришествию полной луны, либо на чистом адреналине - Римус двигался слишком быстро для него. Он схватил Северуса за запястье и вжал его в стену вагона, из-за чего тот вскрикнул и выронил палочку из рук. Затем, думая только о том, как бы причинить самую большую боль, Римус дёрнул головой и ударил Снейпа лбом прямо промеж глаз, отправляя его на пол во второй раз.

Снейп уставился на него со смешанным выражением страха и ярости, прижав рукав мантии к носу, из которого теперь бежала кровь. Римус, не чувствуя себя ничуть не лучше, плюнул на пол и переступил через Снейпа.

\- А вот твоё предупреждение на остаток года, - зарычал он. - Держись от меня подальше.

Снейп ничего не ответил и не попытался подняться. Римус пошёл обратно, уверенный, что тот ничего ему теперь не сделает. Он быстро ушёл от богатого опьяняющего запаха крови и закрылся в первом пустом купе на своём пути.

Там он сидел несколько минут, просто глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоить своё сердцебиение, пытаясь игнорировать глубокий голод где-то внутри, куда не доставала человеческая рассудительность. В конце концов, он достал ещё одну сигарету дрожащими руками и выкурил ее, незряче глядя в окно.

Надолго его одного не оставили.

\- Лунатик? - дверь купе открылась, и внутрь просунулась голова Сириуса. Римус бросил на него грозный взгляд, но тот всё равно зашёл внутрь и сел напротив. - Ты в порядке? В чём дело?

\- Ни в чём, - Римус сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку сидения, уставившись на свои ботинки. Шнурки не подходили друг другу, красные на левом ботинке, жёлтые на правом. В июле он думал, что это было очень круто, но теперь это казалось ему глупым.

\- Что-то не так. Ты сам не свой.

\- А тебе откуда знать? - огрызнулся Римус в ответ. - Может, это тот, кто я есть на самом деле.

\- Я просто знаю, - нехарактерно спокойно ответил Сириус. Видимо, время, проведённое у Поттеров, чудесно повлияло на его терпение. - Злиться - это нормально, Римус. Это ничего не значит; только то, что ты нормальный.

Римус удивлённо на него посмотрел. Сириус понимающе улыбнулся и затем хмыкнул.

\- Ну, как бы то ни было, я, правда, думаю, что ты просто  _ охеренно  _ выглядишь.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Типа так опасно.

Римус фыркнул от иронии этой фразы.

\- Спасибо.

\- Значит… плохие каникулы, да?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Да неплохие. Я был… я много чего делал. Я не хочу, чтобы Джеймс об этом знал.

\- Ладно, - согласился Сириус и радостно наклонил голову. - Можно мне сигарету?

Он произнёс это слово так, будто оно было новым для него, с лёгким французским акцентом, что было до странного умилительно. Римус почувствовал прилив нежных чувств к своему другу, из-за чего его сердце вновь забилось с бешенной скоростью. Он достал сигарету из футляра и кинул Сириусу вместе со спичками. Он наблюдал, как тот сжал губы вокруг белого маленького цилиндра, зажёг спичку и прикрыл ладонями кончик сигареты. Он не закашлялся, что само по себе было довольно впечатляюще, но сделал очень поверхностную затяжку, перед тем как быстро выдохнуть дым обратно и скривиться.

\- Привыкнешь, - ухмыльнулся Римус.

\- Ладно, - Сириус попробовал снова, вдыхая больше дыма на этот раз.

Смотреть, как Сириус курит, было до странного завораживающим зрелищем. Купе казалось более личным, интимным в пелене серого дыма. Римус начал расслабляться в первый раз за несколько месяцев, будто что-то внутри него медленно начало развязываться, разжиматься. Он посмотрел на Сириуса и подумал -  _ а почему нет? _

\- Я кое-что узнал в конце учебного года, - тихо сказал он, снова глядя на свои ботинки.

Он протянул руку в карман своей рубашки и достал три вырезки из газет, которые Ферокс дал ему в прошлом учебном году. Он передал их Сириусу, который взял их своими длинными белыми пальцами сквозь клубы дыма.

\- Я пока не хочу об этом говорить, - быстро сказал он. - Но можешь прочитать, если хочешь.

\- Ладно, - Сириус слегка кивнул головой. - Спасибо, Римус.


	58. Четвёртый год: Соревнование

Плохое начало учебного года Римуса не улучшилось, когда поезд остановился на перроне. Они прибыли в Хогсмид всего за двадцать минут до заката или около того, и Римус увидел, что Мадам Помфри уже ждала его с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

\- Удачи, Лунатик, - сказал Сириус себе под нос, когда они расходились своими дорогами в толпе восторженных учеников в чёрных мантиях. Римус уныло кивнул, и Сириус пихнул его своим плечом; подростковое проявление поддержки.

Римус успел лишь завистливо глянуть вслед трём мародерам, которые забирались в повозки без лошадей, одна макушка белая, две чёрных - когда Мадам Помфри схватила Римуса за локоть и без предупреждения телепортировала их в воющую хижину.

На пыльном камине он увидел белую тарелку с большим сэндвичем с курицей.

\- Если вдруг проголодаешься, - объяснила медсестра. - У тебя ещё есть немного времени.

Он просто умирал с голоду, но не смог заставить себя поесть. Вместо этого он сел на свой диван и дождался, пока его запрут внутри, жалея, что здесь не было ни лучика света. Римус подумал о пире в большом зале - его любимая часть первого вечера в Хогвартсе, если не считать возможности поспать в своей большой удобной кровати. И ничего из этого он сегодня не получит.

Он почуял запах кролика снаружи среди травы, и его желудок громко заурчал. Он снова посмотрел на сэндвич и подумал, не съесть ли всё-таки его, но когда боль прострелила его лопатки, он осознал, что затянул это решение слишком надолго; волк был на подходе.

***

Понедельник, 2-ое сентября, 1974 год.

Вы можете подумать, что голодному оборотню может весьма понравиться сэндвич с курицей, но, по всей видимости, он жаловал только сырое мясо, потому что Римус очнулся и обнаружил, что его скромный ужин остался нетронутым, а его руки и ноги были изрезаны в полоски. Он тяжело вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и снова сел на диван. Его бедро уже в третий раз вывернулось под странным углом, и его хромота едва позволяла ему идти. Похоже, он вывихнул левое плечо - спасибо вселенной, что не правое, потому что его впереди ожидало много домашней работы.

Закрыв глаза, Римус откинулся назад и принялся ждать Мадам Помфри. За заколоченными окнами занимался рассвет, и мародёры буду спать ещё как минимум несколько часов, только если Джеймс не решит полетать перед уроками. Римус знал, что Харприт Синг учился в Хогвартсе последний год, а значит, позиция капитана команды по квиддичу будет открыта в следующем году, и Джеймс не собирался расслабляться.

\-  _ Акцио сэндвич,  _ \- выдохнул Римус, нашарив свою палочку под кроватью. Тарелка полетела к нему с такой скоростью, что врезалась в стену со всего размаха и разбилась на кусочки в сантиметрах от его головы. Застонав, Римус смахнул с себя осколки фарфора и с голодом накинулся на заветренный хлеб.

Вскоре пришла Мадам Помфри и залатала его, прежде чем отвести обратно в замок. Он настоял пойти пешком, а не лететь на магических носилках.

\- Всё, правда, не  _ так  _ плохо, - убеждал ее Римус. - Вы отлично поправили мое плечо… мне кажется, я спокойно могу идти на уроки.

\- Мне не нравится, как ты хромаешь, - ответила она. - Сперва больничное крыло, а потом посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать к обеду.

\- Но это же первый день… - он знал, что он уже перешёл на нытьё, но он обязан был попытаться.

\- Мне жаль, Римус. Да и вообще, только посмотри на себя, ты валишься с ног. Поспишь пару часов, и тебе полегчает.

К негодованию Мадам Помфри, Джеймс, Питер и Сириус уже ждали Римуса около больничного крыла - а значит, сон придётся отложить на неопределённое время.

\- Как Джеймс разбудил вас так рано? - ухмыльнулся Римус.

\- Это было нелегко, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Джеймс, пока Сириус прятал зевок у него за спиной. - Мне пришлось прибегнуть к угрозам применения насилия.

\- И настоящему насилию, - сказал Питер, потирая очень красную руку.

\- Ты в порядке, Лунатик? - спросил Сириус, усиленно моргая, будто пытаясь заставить себя оставаться начеку.

\- Нормально, спасибо, - кивнул Римус, пока Мадам Помфри запихивала его в палату.

Мародёры терпеливо подождали, пока Римус наденет пижаму за белой занавеской и заберётся в кровать в дальнем конце палаты.

\- Пять минут! - рявкнула Мадам Помфри, поднося ему снотворное зелье. - Ему нужно отдыхать, мальчики.

\- Мы всё равно не можем остаться надолго, - сказал Джеймс. - Уроки и всё такое. Мы принесли тебе твоё новое расписание, Лунатик, - он передал ему лист пергамента.

Римус внимательно его изучил. Уроки Ферокса стояли в конце недели, так что хотя бы их он не пропустит. Но сегодня у него была Макгонагалл, и Руны,  _ и  _ История.

\- Вы можете… - начал он.

\- Мы запишем твою домашку, Лунатик, не переживай, - с усмешкой сказал Сириус. - Приятно видеть, что ты снова вернулся в нормальное состояние.

\- Ага, - Римус выгнул бровь и вытянул голую руку, чтобы показать свежие шрамы от когтей. - Я прямо олицетворение нормальности.

***

Ему действительно стало лучше, когда он наконец поспал. В нём до сих пор ярко плескалась та злость, которая разрывала его последние несколько месяцев - но в каком-то небольшом смысле она изменилась, и теперь он мог думать о других вещах. В Хогвартсе он чувствовал себя более способным контролировать свой нрав, он чувствовал себя приземлённым и более адекватным. Хоть ему и не нравилось признаваться в этом самому себе, но Римус начинал ощущать волшебный мир своим домом больше, чем маггловский.

Вдобавок ко всему, он на удивление очень хорошо себя чувствовал после того, как отдал Сириусу вырезки из газет. Они всё лето прожигали дыру в его кармане, и он был рад от них избавиться; поделиться своим секретом с кем-то ещё.

Помфри разрешила ему уйти перед ужином, и он постарался проскользнуть в большой зал как можно незаметней. Однако его план был сорван, когда на него налетели три эмоциональных девчонки.

\- Рииииииииии-мус! - завопили они и сжали его в крепком объятии.

\- Привет! - выдохнул он, пытаясь не дёргаться, когда Марлин сжимала его едва зажившие рёбра.

\- Мы не видели тебя в поезде! - сказала Мэри.

\- И тебя не было на Рунах! - добавила Лили.

\- Хорошо провёл каникулы? - спросила Марлин слегка приглушённым голосом из-под руки Мэри.

\- Да, просто отлично, спасибо! - Римус поправил свою одежду, когда они наконец отпустили его, отступили на шаг и не могли перестать ему улыбаться. - Мне было нехорошо, но теперь всё нормально. А как ваши каникулы?

\- Отлично! - Мэри потянула его к столу Гриффиндора, откуда мародёры уже наблюдали за ними со смесью насмешки и зависти. Он беспомощно пожал им плечами, пока его насильно усаживали на скамью. - Это ты ещё не слышал, чем мы с Дарреном занимались…

\-  _ Не за ужином!  _ \- устало перебила Лили. - Римус не хочет слушать, чем ты занималась со своим парнем!

Римус распахнул глаза - он определённо точно не хотел это слушать - и бросил Лили благодарный взгляд, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Все девчонки выглядели немного по-другому. Римус теперь был таким высоким, что почти не замечал, как росли другие люди, но Марлин, Лили и Мэри явно повзрослели. Они больше не выглядели как те дети с первого года, которыми их помнил Римус, теперь они напоминали ему тех девчонок, вслед которым свистели Стив и его шайка, когда они выбирались в город. Особенно Мэри в какой-то момент отрастила значительные выпуклости в области груди, и Римус не мог не заметить, что половина пацанов с их стола не могли отвести взгляда от выреза ее школьной белой рубашки.

\- Эй, дамы, - крикнул Сириус со своего места чуть дальше. - Можно нам обратно нашего Лунатика, пожалуйста?

\- Нет, - ответила Мэри и высунула свой розовый язык. Она повернулась обратно к Римусу. - Мне очень нравится твоя причёска! Авни сказала, что она видела тебя в поезде, и ты выглядел как скинхед - ты же не вступил по-настоящему в преступную банду, правда?

Римус пожал плечами. К счастью, в этот момент на столах появилась еда, что отлично всех отвлекло. К несчастью, девчонки не были похожи на парней, когда дело касалось еды - в то время, как мародёры бы просто набросились на еду, не поднимая голов, пока не доедят, Лили и Марлин же просто медленно ковырялись в своих тарелках, болтая о школе и обсуждая, кто с кем встречается, и своих любимых актёров.

\- А Марлин нравится Слизеринец, - хитро сказала Мэри.

\- А вот и  _ нет,  _ \- Марлин залилась румянцем.

\- А вот и да, я видела, как ты пялилась на него на Зельеварении!

\- Мы, что, снова ходим на Зельеварение со Слизеринцами? - спросил Римус с упавшим сердцем.

\- Ага, - радостно сказала Лили. - Мне кажется, так даже лучше, ты так не думаешь? Слизнорт всегда более детально объясняет зелья, когда в классе его собственный факультет.

\- Ах, да, я забыла, - Мэри выгнула бровь. - Лили уже несколько лет влюблена в Слизеринца.

\- Северус - мой друг, - грозно ответила Лили. - А ты просто помешалась на парнях, понятно?

\- Что поделать, если у меня больше опыта, чем у вас, - Мэри гордо подняла подбородок в очень взрослой манере. Марлин драматично закрыла уши ладонями.

\- Если ты снова начнёшь говорить, как Даррен делал…  _ это,  _ то я уйду!

\- Ладно, ладно, - легко засмеялась Мэри. - Я заткнусь.

Но она не заткнулась. В итоге у них с Марлин разгорелся большой спор о том, кто был более привлекательным - Дэвид Эссекс или Донни Осмонд. Римус воспользовался возможностью, чтобы прошептать Лили:

\- Ты сегодня видела Ню… Северуса?

\- Да, а что?

\- Эм… он что-нибудь говорил о… он не говорил, что видел меня в поезде?

\- Нет, - Лили звучала удивлённо. - А что? Что случилось?

\- Ничего! - быстро сказал Римус. - Всё как всегда, ну, ты знаешь. Он как всегда ведёт себя как придурок.

\- Мм, - ответила Лили, опуская взгляд в тарелку и катая вилкой еду из стороны в сторону. Она казалась непривычно напряжённой. - Он может быть немного придурком, соглашусь с тобой, - она снова посмотрела на Римуса и ещё больше понизила голос, что ему пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать ее сквозь шум в большом зале.

\- Сегодня был просто теоретический урок на Зельеварении, - прошептала она. - Нам не нужно было разбиваться по парам. Так что… если хочешь, можем снова поработать вместе в этом году?

\- О, ты не хочешь работать со Снейпом?

Лили немного покраснела и покачала головой.

\- Нет, не думаю… ну, тебе гораздо меньше нравится командовать, да и мы всё равно так много учимся вместе, так что я просто подумала…

\- Да, ладно, буду только рад, - пожал плечами Римус и вернулся к своей еде. Он, правда, умирал с голоду. И он был доволен - Джеймс с Сириусом всегда работали в паре, как и Марлин с Мэри.

Конечно, ещё оставался Питер, но у него было полно друзей в Слизерине, и он совершал много ошибок, когда нервничал, что раздражало Римуса, который был перфекционистом. Лили была приятной разумной девчонкой с хорошим чувством юмора, и она всегда могла объяснить ему всё так, чтобы ему было легко. К тому же, Джеймс свихнётся от ревности.

Инцидент со Снейпом немного его волновал. Он почти что ожидал, что Макгонагалл отчитает его, как только его отпустят из больничного крыла - Северус практически всегда бежал к учителям, если ему могло сойти это с рук. И Римус был абсолютно, стопроцентно неправ на этот раз, он это прекрасно понимал - Снейп его даже пальцем не тронул, а Римус унизил его, просто потому что ему так захотелось.

А Снейпу не нравилось, когда его унижали. Римус ничего не знал о нём кроме тех мелочей, которые ему рассказала Лили, но он  _ точно  _ знал, что Северус Снейп умел помнить обиды как никто другой. Он точно отомстит Римусу, и если для этого он не собирается привлекать учителей, значит, это будет что-то гораздо более неприятное.

***

\- Так о чём разговаривали девчонки? - спросил Джеймс, когда они все вернулись в свою комнату вечером. Он пытался звучать равнодушно, но Римус видел его насквозь.

\- Да ни о чём интересном, - ответил он, распаковывая свои вещи. - В основном про парней, поцелуи и всё такое.

\- Поцелуи?! - Сириус резко сел на своей кровати.

\- Да, я знаю, - Римус скривился, чтобы показать своё недовольство этой темой. - Они теперь только об этом и говорят. Мэри и ее маггловский парень сделали что-то этим летом.

\- Что они сделали?? - Сириус теперь выглядел очень заинтересованным - совсем не недовольным, осознал Римус.

\- Э… - он запнулся. - Ну, я не знаю. Лили не разрешила ей об этом говорить, пока мы ели.

\- А, - с гордостью кивнул Джеймс. - Лили слишком умная для всей этой херни.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это херня? - спросил Сириус. - Как будто ты с кем-то целовался.

\- Ой, а  _ ты  _ целовался?! - нахмурился Джеймс.

\- Мог бы, если бы захотел, - сказал Сириус, снова откинувшись на кровати и забросив руки себе за голову. - Я нравлюсь всем девчонкам.

\- Если бы  _ захотел,  _ \- ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Так, что, получается, к тебе девчонки в очередь выстраиваются пососаться, а ты просто… не заинтересован?

Практически незаметное выражение паники проскользнуло на лице Сириуса на долю секунды, а потом он снова привычно ухмыльнулся.

\- Завидуешь, да, Поттер?

\- Ага, тебе?! - пошутил в ответ Джеймс.

\- Уверен,  _ Лили  _ я нравлюсь… - сказал Сириус.

\- Возьми свои слова назад! - зарычал Джеймс и бросился на друга, зажимая его голову подмышкой.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Римуса.

\- Они всё лето так себя вели, - угрюмо сказал он. - Всё на свете теперь превращается в соревнование.

***

Через несколько часов Римус уже почти провалился в сон, когда его уши что-то уловили, и он услышал эти знакомые шаги по комнате. Через секунду его занавески раздвинулись, и Сириус прошептал:

\- Лунатик? Не спишь?

\- Нет…

Сириус заполз внутрь. Римус нервно сел прямо. Сириус всего один раз приходил к нему ночью до этого - обычно он ходил к Джеймсу, когда хотел поговорить о… ну, Римус не знал, о чём они разговаривали, но он думал, что это касалось семейной драмы Блэков. Единственный раз, когда Сириус пришёл к Римусу, был в начале второго года, сразу после того, как мародёры узнали, что он оборотень. Иногда Римус вспоминал эту ночь, это воспоминание было упрятано в безопасную спокойную часть его мозга. Он помнил, как он поднял свою майку, чтобы показать Сириусу свои шрамы. Помнил прикосновение длинных тёмных волос к своей коже.

\-  _ Муффлиато,  _ \- прошептал Сириус, накладывая заглушающие чары.

\- Что такое? - спросил Римус и потёр глаза, когда Сириус зажёг свою волшебную палочку.

\- Статьи, - сказал Сириус, доставая вырезки из кармана своей пижамы. - Я их прочитал.

\- А, - Римус почувствовал, как стыд расползается по позвоночнику. - Ясно.

\- Я помню, что ты сказал, что не хочешь об этом говорить, - быстро сказал Сириус. - Но я просто… ну, наверное, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я их прочитал.

\- Ладно, спасибо, - кивнул Римус.

\- И… я понимаю, почему ты злишься.

\- Мм?

\- Любой бы на твоём месте злился, - с чувством сказал Сириус, его большие глаза горели синим пламенем в темноте. - Это… это… это просто такая дерьмовая ситуация, Лунатик.

Римус не знал, что на это сказать. Он не мог не согласиться.

\- Я не скажу Джеймсу. И Питеру, - сказал Сириус. - Если ты не захочешь.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не говори. Я не… мне не стыдно, просто это… личное, понимаешь?

Сириус кивнул и пожал губы.

\- Твой секрет уйдёт со мной в могилу.

Римус слабо улыбнулся, всё ещё чувствуя некую нервозность.

\- Боже, ты такая королева драмы.

Сириус тоже засмеялся.

\- Мама Джеймса говорит, что у меня душа нараспашку, - он пихнул Римуса ногой. - Не все могут быть такими скрытными, как ты, Лунатик.

\- Я думал, что я не ‘я’ без своих секретов?

\- Ну да, но если уже ты без них  _ не можешь, _ то я бы предпочёл о них знать.

Римус фыркнул.

\- Потому что ты такой особенный, Блэк.

\- Потому что если я не буду знать, то я всё равно сам всё выясню. Как с твоей маленькой незаконной торговлей сигаретами.

У Римуса упала челюсть.

\- Ты шарился у меня в чемодане! Ты, мудила!

\- Да как ты смеешь! - гордо ответил Сириус. - Я бы никогда не пал так низко. Один из парней с шестого года подошёл ко мне спросить про тебя. Хотел узнать, будешь ты продавать в этом году или нет.

Римус застонал и хлопнул ладонью по лбу.

\- Это был Дирк Крессвелл? Конспиратор хренов.

\- Как много ты заработал?

\- Достаточно. Пожалуйста, не говори Джеймсу, ты же знаешь, как он относится к воровству…

\- Ты их украл?!

\- Блять, - Римус снова застонал над своей глупостью.

\- Я не знаю, как тебе это удаётся, Лунатик, - в восторге сказал Сириус, - но ты каждый раз меня удивляешь.


	59. Четвёртый год: Сентябрь

Римус так и не узнал, чем там таким занималась Мэри, или чем ее парень занимался с ней на летних каникулах. Но чем бы это ни было, это придало ей определённый статус среди ее компании девчонок, что было довольно тяжело игнорировать.

В четверг, когда настало время их первого урока с Фероксом в этом году, Римус зашёл в класс и обнаружил, что все девчонки собрались у ее парты и воодушевлённо болтали. Он угрюмо растолкал путь к своему законному месту рядом с Мэри. Девчонки лишь поцокали и продолжили болтать. Мэри, естественно, была в центре их группы, удерживая всё внимание на себе и - по всей видимости - очень этим наслаждаясь. Марлин, которая сидела рядом, наблюдала за всем этим с выражением зависти и уважения.

\- И тебе не было больно…? - спросила девчонка из Когтеврана громким шёпотом.

\- Неа, всё нормально, если расслабиться, - ответила Мэри с бравадой, которая напомнила Римусу о Джеймсе.

\- А ты будешь… ну… с Дарреном…? - спросила другая девчонка, чуть ли не дрожа от восторга.

\- Ну, я… - начала Мэри, но в этот момент Профессор Ферокс вышел из своего кабинета, провозглашая своё присутствие радостным приветствием:

\- Добро пожаловать обратно, класс! По местам, пожалуйста!

Все девчонки разбежались по местам, некоторые из них сильно покраснели, некоторые не могли перестать хихикать. Римус нахмурился, пытаясь не обращать на них внимания, и сел лицом к учителю с прямой спиной. Ферокс дружелюбно ему улыбнулся и кивнул, и Римус кивнул в ответ, не в силах не улыбнуться в ответ.

У Ферокса очевидно было фантастическое лето - его светлые волосы были на тон светлее, без сомнений высветленные солнцем. Они отросли, и теперь он забирал их в длинный низкий хвост. Его лицо стало ещё более обветренным, его нос был довольно красным и облазил от солнечного ожога. Он как обычно закатил рукава, выставляя свои загорелые руки и довольно странный ожёг.

\- Хорошо провели каникулы? - спросил он класс, и все кивнули и утвердительно забормотали в ответ. Он расплылся в улыбке и хлопнул в ладоши. - Отлично! Я надеюсь, вы все прекрасно отдохнули и уже начали изучать существ категории ХХХХ, которых мы будем проходить в этом семестре! Для начала, давайте быстренько пробежимся по материалу прошлого года, а затем посмотрим, кто читал учебник этим летом…

Сам Римус лишь этим утром закончил читать его - и даже не начал ничего из других книг, которые дал ему Ферокс. Теперь он очень жалел, что так впустую потратил всё лето, ему итак уже пришлось умолять Макгонагалл дать ему ещё одну неделю, чтобы закончить свою работу по Трансфигурации. Он подозревал, что она смягчилась только после разговора с Мадам Помфри, из-за чего он чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым, потому что знал, что мог обойти весь свой класс даже после самых плохих трансформаций.

\- Ты слишком строг к себе, - сказал ему Сириус, когда старосты выгнали их из общей комнаты днём раньше и отправили в постель. - Это же самое начало года - если ты когда-нибудь облажаешься, то лучше сделать это сейчас.

Римус лишь бросил на него гневный взгляд.

\- Тебе легко говорить! Некоторым из нас приходится по-настоящему работать на свои оценки! К тому же, С.О.В.ы уже в следующем году! Я не могу сейчас снизить свои стандарты!

\- Аргх, пожалуйста, давай обойдёмся без разговоров о С.О.В.А.х, - сказал Джеймс, быстро вставая между ними в нехитрой попытке остановить их от спора. - Макгонагалл и Флитвик уже нагнали на меня страха. И  _ зачем  _ мы вообще решили взять Прорицание?!

\- А мне нравится Прорицание, - задумчиво сказал Питер, кидая кучу своих книг на стол. - Пророчества и всё такое. Это интересно.

\- Это чушь собачья, - Сириус бросил на самого маленького мародёра испепеляющий взгляд. - Тебе оно нравится, только потому что ты хорош в Астрономии.

\- Не только поэтому, - хитро сказал Джеймс, переодеваясь в пижаму. - Вы не заметили, что у Пита появилась новая партнёрша в этом году?

\- Ооооооо да! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Божественная Дездемона Льюис из Когтеврана!

Римус удивлённо глянул на Питера и увидел, что тот вспыхнул ярким румянцем от воротника пижамы до корней своих жёлтых волос.

\- Заткнитесь, - пробормотал он, забираясь в кровать. - Мы просто друзья.

\- Джеймс, - сказал Сириус очень торжественным голосом, - что же мы будем делать, если наш малыш Пити хорошенько пососётся до кого-нибудь из нас?!

\- Ну, для начала, твоя репутация будет значительно подорвана, - ответил Джеймс таким же серьёзным тоном.

\- Но что у меня останется без моей репутации? - ухмыльнулся Сириус, забираясь в свою кровать.

Римус неодобрительно фыркнул и резко задёрнул занавески вокруг своей кровати, возвращаясь к своей книге и надеясь, что они поймут намёк. Но даже если они его поняли, они его проигнорировали.

\- Конечно, если  _ я  _ засосу кого-нибудь до тебя, то в этом не будет ничего страшного, - сказал Джеймс. -  _ Я  _ в команде по квиддичу.

\- Тебе не хватает моего животного магнетизма, - ответил Сириус.

За занавесками раздался громкий ‘хлоп’ и ‘ой!’, и Римус решил, что подушка Джеймса пролетела через всю комнату и попала прямо Сириусу в голову.

\- Спорим на… - начал Джеймс.

\- О нет… - застонал Питер. - Пожалуйста, не надо…

\- ...спорим на ДЕСЯТЬ ГАЛЛЕОНОВ, что я пососусь с девчонкой до конца месяца.

\- Десять?! - воскликнул Питер.

\- Спорим! - ответил Сириус. - Подожди у меня, Поттер.

Римус, который потерял всю способность сохранить внимание на книге, снова громко фыркнул и решил лечь спать. Жалкое зрелище. Теперь уже не только девчонки, а даже мародёры стали одержимы тем, как бы с кем-нибудь пососаться. Наверняка Сириус выиграет в этом споре - хотя Джеймс был прав в своем аргументе про команду квиддича.

Ему было жаль Питера, который теперь совершенно затих. Римус попытался не думать о том, что ни один из его друзей не поднял вопрос о  _ его  _ желании с кем-нибудь пососаться. Наверное, его статус был даже ниже, чем он думал.

Римус всю неделю из-за этого переживал, прямо до урока по Уходу за Магическими Существами, на котором он только и делал, что витал в облаках.

Когда Ферокс заканчивал свою лекцию, Римус осознал, что он вообще ничего не записал. Он в панике опустил взгляд и увидел перед собой аккуратно сложенный лист пергамента. Кто его сюда положил? Он быстро оглянулся и развернул записку.

_ Пожалуйста, передай Сириусу, что я считаю его потрясающим. Эффи Сканторп х _

По его шее поднялась волна жара, и Римус скомкал записку и запихнул себе в карман. Теперь это было официально. Все сошли с ума.

***

Вместе с борьбой против бушующих гормонов, которая, казалось, завладела всеми кругами общения Римуса, в Хогвартсе произошла ещё одна заметная смена в обстановке. Даже если бы Джеймс не рассказал ему, что волшебный мир находился в состоянии войны, Римус наверняка бы догадался об этом сам в этом году.

Слизеринцы - которые всегда считали себя элитой среди факультетов и, следовательно, придерживались определённой дистанции - теперь ещё больше отделились от остальных. В классах они переговаривались между собой неслышно для других, не выходили из своей общей комнаты и передвигались по коридорам зловещими группами. Магглорождённые ученики тоже не ходили поодиночке, как заметил Римус, и учителя начали ходить по замку гораздо чаще, чем в прошлом году.

Однако это не помогло предотвратить некоторые инциденты. Все нечистокровные ученики быстро овладели защитными заклинаниями, и даже мародёры отказались от пранков в пользу обороны.

\- Где ходят эти грёбаные старосты, когда они так нужны?! - жаловался Джеймс, который только что метко запустил несколько чар  _ ингорджио  _ в группу Слизерницев с шестого года, которые мучали первогодку из Пуффендуя. Теперь уроды в зелёных галстуках убегали, держась за свои быстро увеличивающиеся конечности.

\- Мне кажется, даже старосты их боятся, - ответил Сириус, прислонившись к стене со скучающим выражением лица, пока Джеймс помогал Пуффендуйцу подняться на ноги. - Сыкуны.

\- Они могут только раздавать отработки и забирать баллы с факультета, - добавил Римус. - И мне кажется, что Слизеринцам давно на них наплевать. Я слышал, как Мальсибер на прошлой неделе говорил, что они все могут ‘смириться с тривиальными наказаниями в свете большей награды’.

\- Мальсибер так сказал? - выгнул бровь Сириус. - Чёрт возьми, а язык у него лучше подвешен, чем я думал.

\- Ага, или он просто повторяет слова кого-то другого, - предположил Джеймс, провожая взглядом Пуффендуйца, который побежал в сторону кухни.

\- Что ещё за награда такая? - спросил Питер, пиная каменный пол носком ботинка.

\- Деньги? Власть? Вечная жизнь? - вздохнул Сириус, отталкиваясь от стены и снова принимаясь шагать по коридору своей развязной походкой. - Только Годрик знает. Но они этого не получат.

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что, малыш Пити, мы их  _ победим. _

***

К концу сентября Снейп до сих пор не сделал своего хода. Это отчасти нервировало Римуса - и он задумался, может, это и было его намерением. В этом году они делили только Зельеварение и Арифмантику. К счастью, Арифмантика была по большему счёту теоретическим предметом, и им приходилось лишь делать заметки и решать уравнения. А вот Зельеварение, будучи более практическим предметом, давало Снейпу (и Слизеринцам в целом) более широкий размах для противостояния.

Как они и согласились в первый день учебного года, Лили и Римус стали партнёрами, деля на двоих котёл, обязательства по записям инструкций и варке зелий. Это очевидно выводило Снейпа из себя, ведь он почти не сводил с них взгляда. Однако Римус был вынужден признать, что это больше относилось к Лили, а не к нему.

\- Вы двое что ли поссорились или что? - спросил однажды Римус, когда Северус протолкался между ними к выходу из подземелья. Лили лишь вздохнула на это.

\- Нет, не совсем, - сказала она. - Он просто разозлился, когда я пригласила Мэри и Марлин в гости на каникулах, вот и всё. Говорит, что они ‘неправильный’ тип друзей. Мне всё время приходится напоминать ему, что  _ я тоже  _ магглорождённая.

\- Почему ты это терпишь?

\- Не терплю, - с грустью ответила она. - Я всегда кричу на него, когда он начинает нести свою чистокровную чушь, и иногда мне кажется, что он меня слушает. Но… ну, знаешь, это всё нелегко для него.

Джеймс тоже не облегчал ситуацию; все это видели. Они с Сириусом специально выбрали котёл рядом с Римусом и Лили, и после начала их спора поползновения Джеймса в сторону Лили усилились в несколько раз.

Теперь Джеймс Поттер стал настоящей звездой на поле для квиддича - это нельзя было отрицать. Он был элегантным и грациозным; он умел тактически мыслить и двигался с простой утончённостью.

Когда дело касалось Лили, его будто подменяли на полнейшую противоположность.

\- Ну давай пососёмся, Эванс! - попытался он уговорить ее на первом уроке.

Лили была в такой ярости, что быстро взмахнула палочкой и перевернула содержимое котла Поттера. Они с Сириусом целую неделю ходили ярко-синими.

На следующей неделе Джеймс бесстрашно попытался снова. На этот раз он посоветовался со своим папой, который предложил сделать пару комплиментов предмету своих воздыханий.

\- Мне очень нравятся твои волосы, - уверенно сказал он, когда она подошла к рабочему столу.

\- Мм, - ответила она, даже не поднимая взгляда.

\- Да, они такие… эм… рыжие.

Римус заметил, как Лили сжала челюсть. Она  _ ненавидела,  _ когда ее называли рыжей - как-то она рассказала ему, что ее дразнили в начальной школе из-за этого. Римус сделал шаг назад, когда Лили потянулась за своей палочкой и повернулась к Джеймсу с неискренней улыбкой.

\- Очень нравятся, да? - спросила она. Сириус, который наблюдал за Римусом, тоже сделал шаг назад. Бедный Джеймс же был слишком воодушевлён, что Лили наконец обратила на него внимание, и энергично закивал:

\- О, да, я думаю, они…

\-  _ Руфусио!  _ \- прошептала Лили, направив на него свою палочку.

Сириус так громко заржал, что половина класса обернулась посмотреть, что у них происходит. Римусу пришлось закрыть рот рукой, чтобы скрыть собственный смех. Недоумение Джеймса только делало это всё смешнее. Марлин передала ему своё карманное зеркало, чтобы он мог посмотреть на свои ярко-рыжие волосы.

Чары выветрились только через сорок восемь часов, но и это не помогло. Даже спустя целых два дня, пока его называли ‘рыжей бестией’ и ‘морковной головой’ (среди других более грубых кличек), куда бы он ни пошёл, обожание Джеймса ничуть не пошатнулось.

\- Просто нужно набраться терпения, - мечтательно говорил он, проводя рукой по своим беспорядочным тёмно-рыжим прядям. - Стоящие вещи стоят того, чтобы их подождать.

\- Это даже впечатляюще, - громко прошептал Сириус остальным. - Я даже уже не хочу выигрывать в споре, потому что он сделал победу слишком лёгкой.

\- Ага, конечно, - фыркнул Джеймс. -  _ Поэтому. _

\- Ой, завали, мудила рыжая.


	60. Четвёртый год: Октябрь

Когда поцелуи Лили не стали ближе, Джеймс потребовал продлить спор на весь учебный год. В ответ Сириус заявил, что в таком случае выигрыш должен увеличиться вдвое, из-за чего Питер побелел и чуть не упал в обморок. Римус в очередной раз высказал своё неодобрение этой затеи и заявил, чтобы на него они не рассчитывали.

У него были дела получше, на которые стоило потратить время - и он не собирался тратить денег больше необходимого. Его друзьям придётся довольствоваться шоколадными лягушками на рождество, потому что он просто не мог позволить себе тратить деньги. Римус знал, что ему понадобится каждый жалкий нат, когда ему исполнится семнадцать, чтобы начать свою миссию по поиску Сивого.

Его расследование пока что не принесло никаких плодов. Он собрал из библиотеки и из общей комнаты столько старых изданий  _ Ежедневного Пророка,  _ сколько смог. В некоторых из самых свежих изданий упоминались стаи оборотней - но в них не было никаких конкретных деталей и имён. В конце концов, Римус пришёл к выводу, что никто толком не знал ничего стоящего. Он решил, что оборотней было трудно отыскать, особенно учитывая, что большую часть времени они жили как обычные волшебники.

Следующим логическим шагом в поисках казалось обратиться к Фероксу. Учитель Ухода за Магическими Существами намекнул, что знал больше, чем рассказал Римусу в конце прошлого учебного года - только тогда Римус не догадался спросить, слишком ошарашенный новостью, что Ферокс работал на Лайелла. Однако ему нужно было набраться храбрости, чтобы снова к нему подойти, и тщательно продумать свои вопросы, чтобы Ферокс ничего не заподозрил.

В этом году октябрь начинался и заканчивался полнолунием, что казалось крайне несправедливым фактом, особенно учитывая, что Римусу придётся пропустить пир в честь хэллоуина. И всё же погода была непривычно хорошей, и мародёры проводили всё свободное время на улице под чистым голубым небом в окружении золотых, красных и коричневых цветов самой красивой осени, что Римус мог вспомнить.

По выходным он усаживался на трибуны с парочкой книг, пергаментом и пером, чтобы выполнить домашнее задание и немного почитать, время от времени поднимая взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на тренировку Джеймса или подбодрить бедного Питера, которому частенько приходилось выступать в качестве защитника для своего друга. Иногда Марлин тренировалась с ними, что только придавало радости этому времени, потому что Мэри и Лили никогда не упускали возможности прийти посмотреть на свою подругу.

Сириус не мог заставить себя сидеть спокойно во время их тренировок. Он то принимался за свою домашнюю работу, то запрыгивал на метлу, чтобы полетать с Джеймсом наперегонки, то записывал длинные и сложные тактические ходы, которые, по его мнению, несомненно пригодятся команде Гриффиндора на своей первой игре в этом году, которая была намечена на ноябрь.

\- Мы обязаны разгромить Слизерин в этом году, - всё время бормотал он. - Мы им покажем.

Слизеринцы выиграли кубок квиддича в прошлом году, и для Гриффиндорцев это было крайне больное место - особенно для Сириуса, ведь и Нарцисса, и Регулус были членами победившей команды. В этом году остался один Регулус, который заменил свою старшую сестру в роли ловца. Римус знал об этом только благодаря Джеймсу; Сириус вообще об этом не говорил.

\- Тебе нужно наклоняться ближе к метле, когда ты делаешь петлю, - сказал Сириус Марлин, которая только-только присела отдохнуть. Она вся раскраснелась, ее мокрые волосы прилипли к вискам, и ей было совсем не до комментариев Сириуса.

\- Я отбиваю девять бладжеров из десяти, - ответила она с тяжёлой отдышкой. - На своих лучших играх - все десять. Даже Мальсибер не показывал таких результатов.

\- Не нужно смотреть на других, - торжественно начал учить жизни Сириус. - Каждый день ты должна становиться лучше, чем вчерашняя ты, и это единственное стоящее соревнование.

\- Слушай, Блэк, если ты думаешь, что можешь лучше, у нас будет отбор на загонщиков во вторник.

\- Неа, - он махнул рукой и отвёл взгляд. - Ты обошла меня, всё честно.

\- Два  _ года  _ назад.

Он не ответил, и Марлин лишь пожала плечами, затем поднялась и пошла обратно на поле, куда ее уже звал Джеймс.

Римус читал книгу на протяжении всего этого разговора и не хотел вмешиваться. Он бросил взгляд на Сириуса, который наклонился на перила, положив подбородок на руки, и наблюдал за тренировкой. Питер неплохо защитил обруч, и глаза Сириуса загорелись. Римус закусил губу и хорошенько подумал, прежде чем тихо сказать:

\- Знаешь, в команде по квиддичу  _ два  _ загонщика.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, - с сарказмом ответил Сириус, не отрывая глаз от игры. - Четыре года и ты наконец-то выучил что-то о квиддиче.

Римус проигнорировал его слова, лишь тихо цокнул в ответ.

\- Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема?

\- Скажи на милость.

\- Ты гордый.

Сириус засмеялся.

\- А ты нет?

\- Возможно. Но из меня бы вышел дерьмовый загонщик, не думаешь?

Сириус снова затих. Римус тяжело вздохнул, закрыл книгу и убрал ее в сумку.

\- Слушай, ты будешь ненавидеть себя позже, если не попытаешься ещё раз. Ты так и будешь просто сидеть на трибунах и болеть за Джеймса все оставшиеся три года? - он встал. - Я замёрз, пойду в библиотеку. Увидимся на ужине?

\- Ага, увидимся, Лунатик.

В этот вторник Римус пошёл вместе со всеми посмотреть на отбор в команду и ничего не сказал, когда увидел Сириуса с метлой в руке. Он даже не улыбнулся самодовольно, хотя ему очень хотелось. Спустя два часа у Гриффиндора появился новый загонщик, а Римус осознал, что теперь ему придётся жить с двумя Джеймсами.

Если не считать одного очень важного отличия - хоть у Сириуса было не отнимать страсти к спорту, у него совершенно не было дисциплинированности Джеймса. Особенно по утрам.

\- Проснись и пой! - бодро пропел Джеймс, когда вышел из ванны с мокрыми волосами - единственное время, когда они  _ лежали  _ на его голове, а не торчали в разные стороны. Он надел очки и взмахнул палочкой в сторону кровати Сириуса, раздвигая занавески.

С отбора в команду прошла неделя, и эта сцена уже стала привычной. Римус уже не спал и почти оделся на завтрак, планируя выкроить себе часик на чтение перед уроками. Он завязывал свои шнурки, пока Джеймс и Сириус начинали свою утреннюю рутину.

Сириус, который представлял собой бесформенный холм под одеялом, лишь прорычал в ответ как недовольный тролль.

\- Отвали, Поттер, - шикнул он и спрятал голову под подушкой.

\- Ты сам хотел быть в команде, Сириус, мой добрый друг-дружочек. Давай, поднимайся…  _ Левиокорпус! _

После этого тело Сириуса взлетело в воздух, ведомое невидимыми силами, и повисло вниз головой, пока Джеймс истерически смеялся внизу.

\- Поверить не могу, что у меня получилось! Я пытался это сделать с самого рождества!

\- Опусти меня, ты, сучара.

\- Не груби!

\- Отпусти меня!

\-  _ Фините. _

Сириус с глухим хлопком упал на пол и сразу же вскочил, потирая ушибленную руку, на которую приземлился.

\- Чёрт возьми! - он ухмыльнулся Джеймсу. - Это было великолепно! Теперь давай я на тебе попробую.

\- Давай!

***

Левитация людей не стала привычном делом в спальне наших четверогодок, а вот попытки вытащить Сириуса из кровати стали.

\- Всего один выходной в неделю, Поттер, я умоляю тебя! - стонал он за завтраком ранним воскресным утром. Его глаза едва открывались, он положил локоть на стол и поддерживал рукой голову, иначе она бы просто упала на стол.

\- Это  _ ты  _ из нас двоих хочешь разгромить Слизерин, - радостно ответил Джеймс, намазал тост маслом и подал его своему другу. Сириус уныло посмотрел на подношение и отвернулся, снова закрывая глаза. Джеймс вздохнул: - И не только ты. Вся школа хочет увидеть, как мы их уничтожим. Думай об этом, как о своём вкладе в победу в войне.

\- Я думал, ты вносишь свой вклад, проклиная их в коридорах, - сказал Римус, забирая себе тост Сириуса.

\- Именно, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, не открывая глаз. - И это я могу сделать в разумное время.

\- Мы можем втиснуть наши тренировки только в это время, - уже немного раздражённо сказал Джеймс. - Выходить по темноте нет смысла, поле забивают по вечерам, а уроки начинаются в девять.

\- Даже если бы они начинались в двенадцать, ты бы не смог легко поднять Сириуса, - сказал Питер с полным ртом каши.

\- Нам нужно раздобыть маховики времени, - зевнул Сириус без доли юмора. - Их должны выдавать ученикам, которым нужен полноценный сон, чтобы оставаться красивыми.

\- Что такое маховик времени? - спросил Римус и забрал второй тост Сириуса.

\- Поворачивает время вспять, очевидно, - едко ответил Сириус.

\- Они незаконны, - быстро сказал Джеймс, - без разрешения министерства. И очень, очень опасны.

\-  _ Я  _ опасен, если я не высыпаюсь, - прорычал Сириус.

\- Раньше Надзирательница заставляла нас всех вставать в шесть утра по выходным, - задумчиво сказал Римус, доедая тост. - Она думала, что это полезно или что-то типа того. Хотя однажды парни постарше пробрались в ее комнату и повозились с ее будильником, и нам сходило с рук поспать два лишних часа ещё целую неделю, пока она не заметила.

\- Магглы гениальны, - засмеялся Джеймс. - Но держись подальше от моего будильника.

\- Ммм, - промычал Римус, глубоко в своих мыслях. Он чувствовал, как в его голове зарождается идея.

\- О нет, мы его потеряли, - сказал Сириус, глядя на Римуса. - Наверное, снова думает о клинохвостках и нюхлерах. Серьёзно, Уход за Магическими Существами - это единственный предмет, о котором он теперь думает.

\- Оставь Лунатика в покое и завтракай, - заругался Джеймс. - Ты должен быть на поле через пять минут.

\- Ладно… - Сириус тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свою тарелку. - Эй! Где мой завтрак??

\- Мне пора, - Римус быстро поднялся на ноги. - Библиотека. Увидимся на Зельеварении.

Любимым временем Римуса в библиотеке было раннее утро - всё было таким прибранным и аккуратным, и обычно он был здесь совсем один. Очень мало учеников хотели учиться по утрам, но Римус выяснил, что в определённые лунные фазы он всё равно спал не больше пяти часов, поэтому был здесь постоянным посетителем.

Его идее потребовалось время, чтобы как следует сформироваться, но он хотел, чтобы она была чёткой и законченной, когда он представит ее остальным мародёрам. Тогда это, по крайней мере, будет полностью  _ его  _ пранком. У Римуса была потребность оставить свой след где-то в этом году. Все остальные были увлечены чем-то другим - война, квиддич, ‘великая гонка поцелуев’, как красноречиво называл это Сириус. Они даже ни разу не лазили к Ханидьюкам. У Римуса было очень сильное чувство, что мародёрам был необходим новый пранк - и грандиозный.

Он потратил полчаса, изучая сложные и замысловатые временные заклинания; чары, чтобы остановить время, ускорить его, замедлить или даже исказить. (Он не совсем понимал, как работало искажение времени, но ничего приятного в этом не было, да и это было куда выше его способностей). В конце концов, он пришёл к выводу, что он как всегда слишком много думал над этим. Это была не магическая проблема, а механическая.

К тому времени, когда пора было идти на уроки, Римус нашёл необходимый параграф в  _ Истории Хогвартса  _ и с удовлетворением решил, что у него будет готовый план к концу недели. Он пошёл на Зельеварение в довольно хорошем настроении - которое быстро сошло на нет, когда он осознал, что за ним следят.

Чувство, что за ним наблюдают, покалывало его шею ещё в библиотеке, но он списал это на своё буйное воображение, учитывая, что это было такое тихое и одинокое место. И всегда оставалась вероятность, что Мадам Пинс маячила у него за спиной, готовая броситься на защиту своих драгоценных книг. К 8:45 все коридоры заполнились учащимися, которые спешили на занятия, болтали и смеялись, доедали свой завтрак на ходу или дописывали домашку в последнюю минуту. Хоть в этом году Римус и зарёкся ходить один, он был рад, что вокруг было достаточно много людей и конкретно Гриффиндорцев, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Однако, когда он начал спускаться по лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, покалывающее чувство вернулось обратно. Обычно Римус старался игнорировать подобные инстинкты - они принадлежали волку, и он ненавидел подобное вторжение. Но он не мог отделаться от него, поэтому он дотянулся до своей палочки и крепко ее сжал.

Наконец, когда до класса Зельеварения оставался лишь один коридор, он специально повернул в другую сторону и спрятался за гобеленом. Он подождал. И, как и ожидалось, всего через несколько секунд Северус Снейп заглянул за угол с недоумённым выражением лица. Раздражение закипело в крови Римуса, и он даже не успел обдумать свои действия как следует, когда он направил свою палочку на Слизеринца и быстро произнёс:

\-  _ Петрификус Тоталус! _

Снейп одеревенел с выражением удивления на лице, которое бы рассмешило Римуса, если бы он не был таким злым. Его противник упал на пол, руки и ноги прямые как доски, абсолютно парализованный. Его блестящие тёмные глаза истерично смотрели по сторонам, пока Римус не вышел из своего укрытия. Он пнул его - не  _ слишком  _ сильно и всего лишь по ноге - и ухмыльнулся Северусу сверху вниз.

\- Хватит меня преследовать, ты, слизняк, - сказал он. - Разве я тебя не предупреждал?

Снейп беспомощно уставился на него, и Римус лишь засмеялся и чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился на Зельеварение.


	61. Четвёртый год: Ноябрь (Часть 1)

\- Не забудьте, я жду от вас трёхстраничное эссе о схожестях и различиях между буревестниками и фениксами не позже пятницы включительно, - сказал напоследок Ферокс. - И никаких отговорок.

Мэри и Марлин застонали, собирая свои вещи.

\- Я вообще про него забыла, - прошептала Марлин. - И у меня тренировки почти каждый вечер на этой неделе - у нас матч с Когтевраном в воскресенье.

\- Я дам тебе свои записи, - ответил Римус, аккуратно складывая свою работу. - Эссе, правда, легкое.

\- В воскресенье ведь ещё день рождения Сириуса, да? - задумчиво спросила Мэри.

\- Да, откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ну, мы как бы немного встречались в прошлом году, - высокомерно ответила Мэри, цокнув на Римуса. - И вы, ребята, всегда поднимаете такой шум из-за дней рождения, что их довольно сложно забыть. Боже, надеюсь, Гриффиндор победит, иначе у него будет просто ‘великолепное’ настроение.

\- Да уж, - согласился Римус. Он не подумал об этом. Он планировал раскрыть свой большой пранк на день рождения Сириуса вместо нормального подарка. Теперь он подумал, не купить ли ему всё-таки что-нибудь в придачу - хотя у них не будет походов в Хогсмид ещё несколько недель. Конечно, он всегда мог подарить Сириусу упаковку сигарет, но это казалось немного дешёвым ходом, особенно когда Сириус знал, что они краденые.

Андромеда уже послала несколько подарков заранее через Поттеров, и Джеймс спрятал их у себя под кроватью. Естественно, ещё больше пластинок - Римус очень надеялся, что одна из них окажется новым альбомом Боуи, _Diamond Dogs._

\- Я пошла в совятню, нужно отправить кое-что Даррену, - сказала Мэри, когда они вышли из класса. - Пойдёшь, Марлс?

Марлин не особо горела желанием, судя по ее лицу, и Римус быстро сказал:

\- Я иду в библиотеку, если тебе нужны мои заметки?

\- Да, спасибо, Римус!

Они попрощались с Мэри и вместе пошли в противоположную сторону. Римусу очень нравилась Марлин - она была довольно высокой для девчонки и очень деловой к тому же. Римуса всегда это как-то успокаивало, особенно по сравнению с Мэри, с которой всегда было очень весело, но которой иногда было слишком много.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась ему Марлин. - Я люблю ее, но я больше не могу вычитывать ошибки в ее грязных письмах Даррену.

\- _Грязных_ письмах?! - ужаснулся Римус. Марлин засмеялась.

\- Ага, они довольно ужасные. Эй, Римус, можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

\- Что?

\- Эм… я нравлюсь Сириусу?

Римус поборол первоначальную реакцию на это, которая оказалась приливом отчаяния. Ему казалось, что с начала учебного года он ни недели не мог прожить без того, чтобы не выслушать чьи-нибудь любовные проблемы. Почему они все считали, что лучше всего будет поговорить об этом _с ним?_ Когда он дал хоть малейший намёк, что ему интересны подобные разговоры?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил он, надеясь, что он не звучал слишком раздражённо. - Тебе придётся спросить у него.

\- Я не думаю, что он ответит мне прямо, - засмеялась Марлин. - Прости, просто он начал вести себя довольно странно рядом со мной на тренировках по квиддичу.

\- Странно?

\- Да, просто всякие комментарии и всё такое. Это уже немного надоело, если честно, он мне уже не нравится так, как раньше… ну, знаешь, ему так нравится внимание, он всегда больше подходил Мэри.

\- Какие комментарии?

\- Ну, просьбы поцеловать его на удачу, например… может, он так флиртует, или, может, он просто прикалывается… никогда не знаешь наверняка с Джеймсом и Сириусом, понимаешь?

Римуса внезапно осенило, что происходит, и он отчасти злился на Сириуса, и отчасти стыдился за него.

\- Что? - спросила Марлин, останавливаясь перед входом в библиотеку. - Что с лицом?

\- Э, Марлин, слушай, мне очень неловко тебе это говорить, но… - и он рассказал ей всё о их споре.

Ладно, да, хорошо, наверняка она расскажет Мэри, а Мэри наверняка расскажет всем остальным в их году - но это будет парням хорошим уроком, по мнению Римуса. Ему доставило невообразимое удовольствие разрушить шансы Сириуса на победу в этом идиотском споре. К счастью, Марлин была очень разумной девушкой и под конец объяснений Римуса уже хохотала.

\- Это же всё объясняет! - сказала она с отдышкой. - Джеймс всё время пытается не дать Сириусу поговорить со мной и всё такое. Эти мальчишки! Они такие идиоты.

\- Точно, - ухмыльнулся Римус с облегчением от того, что кто-то разделял его мнение.

\- Ох, отлично, теперь я могу как следует повеселиться, - ухмыльнулась Марлин, понизив голос, когда они зашли в библиотеку. Затем она немного раздосадованно добавила: - Жалко, что Джеймс не попытал со мной удачу. У него мог бы быть шанс.

Римус поднял брови.

\- Ну, для него существует только Лили, так что...

Марлин вздохнула.

\- Это гиблое дело. В общем, неважно.

Они уселись за их любимым столом, который стоял у самого большого окна, благодаря чему здесь всегда было очень светло. Римус достал свои записи и показал Марлин, как он пронумеровал все качества буревестников, затем фениксов, и затем как он их сравнил. В благодарность за его помощь Марлин предложила ему свои записи по Астрономии, и они двое провели приятный час, тихо шурша пергаментом и перьями. Наконец настало время ужина.

\- Римус, - тихо сказала Марлин, когда они закончили, - а в этом споре участвуют все мародёры, или только Джеймс с Сириусом?

\- Э… вроде бы Питер тоже участвует. Хотя мне кажется, что он уже жалеет об этом.

\- Значит, ты не с ними?

\- Нет! - ответил он немного громче, чем намеревался.

\- Жаль, - ответила она, сверкая глазами. - Потому что я уверена, ты бы победил.

Он фыркнул.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты нравишься девчонкам! Ты очень классный, и добрый, и умный.

\- Заткнись.

\- Я бы тебя засосала.

\- Боже мой, Марлин… - Римус начал идти немного быстрее, чувствуя, как загорелись его уши. - Ты же моя подруга!

\- Да, но просто ради победы в споре, - он ухмыльнулась, догоняя его. Он и забыл, какой спортивной она была, а у него всё ещё немного болело бедро. - Тебе никто не нравится?

\- Нет. Пойдём, я есть хочу.

Это не было ложью, подумал Римус про себя. Но почему-то это ею ощущалось.

***

\- ВПЕРЁД ВПЕРЁД ГРИФФИНДОР ВПЕРЁД ВПЕРЁД! - кричал Римус вместе со всеми остальными. Благодаря Питеру, который махал своим шарфом над головой как сумасшедший с вязанным лассо, Римус не так остро чувствовал себя дураком рядом с ним.

Однако он всё же нервничал; нервничал сильнее, чем на первой игре Марлин и Джеймса; потому что Сириус - хоть и летал очень хорошо - не всегда принимал хорошие решения под давлением. А квиддич был опасным спортом, если ты вёл себя опрометчиво.

Половина толпы была одета в синее, вторая половина в алое, и оглушительная какофония криков одобрения и освистания разнеслась по полю, когда две команды вышли на поле. Джеймс как всегда выделялся из всех со своим беспорядком чёрных волос на голове. Два гриффиндорских загонщика были одного роста издалека, и их можно было различить только по разным цветам хвостиков, торчащих из-под шлемов - одни пшеничный, другой чёрный.

Римус почувствовал, как сердце бьётся прямо в горле, когда игроки взобрались на мётлы, немного поёрзали и взметнулись в небо со свистком тренера. Было трудно определиться, за кем следить. Джеймс зигзагами носился по полю словно молния в погоне за квоффлом. Марлин и Сириус разделились, прикрывая разные части поля с битвами наготове.

У этих двоих были очень разные стили игры - Марлин была крайне сосредоточена и больше преследовала игроков, а не бладжеры, чтобы лучше защищать своих товарищей по команде. Сириус же предпочитал другую тактику - он летал прямо за мячами, неважно, куда они летели, и отбивал их так далеко от основной игры, как только мог.

\- Это первая игра Блэка, и он очевидно бросился в неё очертя голову, - раздавался голос комментатора над толпой. - Несомненно, он получил много наставлений от Поттера - который только что забил первый гол! Теперь Гриффиндор ведёт счёт с десятью очками!

Римус слишком сильно переживал, чтобы радостно кричать вместе со всеми. У него уже кружилась голова от того, что он пытался следить за всеми тремя друзьями в воздухе.

\- Как я говорил, - продолжала комментатор, Пуффендуец с седьмого года, - в этом году на стороне Гриффиндора полно таланта - это Поттер, конечно, и Маккиннон, которая стала одним из самых лучших загонщиков в красной команде за многие годы, а теперь ещё и Сириус Блэк, белая ворона известной династии игроков в квиддич - вы помните его двоюродную сестру, Нарциссу Блэк из Слизерина, одну из лучших ловцов, которых видел Хогвартс, и, естественно, младшего из двух братьев Блэк, Регулуса, который занял позицию Нарциссы после одного сезона в качестве охотника. Если верить слухам, то в клане Блэков между двумя братьями царит раздор, так что можете быть уверены, что следующий матч Гриффиндора против Слизерина в следующем семестре будет просто…

\- Не соизволите ли вернуться к текущей игре, мисс Дарси? - рявкнула Макгонагалл в громкоговоритель.

\- Простите, профессор! Сейчас квоффл ведёт Данэм из Когтеврана, она запускает его и… оооо, это был довольно плохой удар…

Игра продолжилась, и Римус лишь надеялся, что Сириус не слушал комментарии - вот так вот заговорить о семье Блэк было гарантированным способом подорвать его концентрацию. Но нет, всё шло хорошо - он отбивал бладжеры с чуть большим рвением, но это можно было легко списать на адреналин.

К концу игры стало очевидно, что Римус совершенно зря переживал. Может, Сириус и не вёл себя так, будто серьёзно воспринимал игру вне поля, но, видимо, когда тебя подбадривала целая толпа, это просто творило чудеса.

Когда ловец Гриффиндора поймал снитч - закончив матч со счётом 300:110 - оба загонщика вернулись на землю. Римус видел, как Сириус забросил руку Марлин на плечо и наклонился к ней - но она ловко увернулась и подставила для поцелуя щёку.

***

Этим вечером в общей комнате происходил бунт красного и золотого цветов и рок-музыки. Весь факультет собрался, чтобы отпраздновать и победу Гриффиндора, и день рождения Сириуса. Римус, не теряя ни минуты, продал больше сигарет, чем за весь учебный год до этого - он пришёл подготовленный, верно решив, что старшие ребята будут пить, а значит, будут более склонны выкурить пару сигарет. Он сам держался подальше от подозрительных напитков, потому что летние похмелья были ещё свежи в его памяти.

Джеймс и Сириус, конечно, были в своей стихии, хохотали до слёз и купались в поздравлениях от своих одноклассников. Питер держался достаточно близко к ним, чтобы наслаждаться их весельем, но достаточно далеко, чтобы им не мешать.

Римус был счастлив наблюдать за ними издалека, болтая с Марлин и Лили и объедаясь закусками, добытыми с кухни. Теперь он понимал, что он не сможет раскрыть свои планы до самого позднего вечера, но он не переживал из-за этого. Лучше пусть все повеселятся как следует, у них ещё полно времени.

В какой-то момент Сириус наконец добрался до своих подарков - набор для починки мётел от Джеймса, много шоколада от Питера и не менее трёх новых альбомов от Андромеды; _Dark Side of the Moon , Country Life_ (у которого была невероятно неприличная обложка, при взгляде на которую все парни ухмыльнулись, а Римус захотел умереть от стыда) и _Diamond Dogs._

\- О! - воскликнул Римус, не в силах сдержать восторга, когда взял в руки такую долгожданную пластинку и погладил странную психоделическую обложку. - Поставишь ее первой? Пожалуйста?

Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Для тебя что угодно, Лунатик! - и поставил пластинку в граммофон.

_Оооооуууу Ооооооо…_

Завыла аудиозапись, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику Римуса - это был волчий вой. Он испуганно посмотрел на Джеймса и Сириуса. Они выглядели такими же удивлёнными, как и он, но Сириус расплылся в улыбке, когда голос Дэвида Боуи заполнил комнату, будто читая заклинание:

_And in the death…_

_As the last few corpses lay rotting on the slimy thoroughfare,_

_The shutters lifted in inches in Temperance Building,_

_High on Poacher's Hill,_

_And red, mutant eyes gaze down on Hunger City…_

_И в смерти…_

_Когда последние несколько трупов гнили на скользкой магистрали,_

_Ставни поднялись на дюйм в здании Темперанса,_

_Высоко на Поучерс Хилл,_

_И красный мутантный взгляд опустился на Голодный Город…_

Вся общая комната некомфортно замолкла, слушая мрачную угрюмую прозу. Никто не знал, куда смотреть, когда собаки завыли и залаяли на заднем фоне. Римус почувствовал что-то тёмное и грязное в душе - но он решил, что ему это нравится; будто Боуи говорил с ним напрямую. Особенно когда он прокричал последние строки:

_This ain't Rock'n'Roll!_

_This is genocide!_

_Это не Рок-н-Ролл!_

_Это геноцид!_

***

\- Целый месяц?! - громко прошептал Сириус.

\- Ага, тридцать дней, - ответил Джеймс таким же театральным шёпотом. - Если мы сделаем это за лето…

\- Вы забыли про заглушающие чары, дебилы, - крикнул Римус.

\- Блять, - и невнятный шум за этим.

Уже было далеко за полночь, и их вечеринку давно разогнали старосты. Сонные и довольные мародёры разбрелись по кроватям, но, видимо, у Джеймса и Сириуса ещё оставались неразрешённые вопросы, и теперь они проводили личное совещание на кровати Джеймса. Римус понимал, о чём они говорили, но решил не лезть к ним с этим прямо сейчас. Хотел посмотреть, как далеко они зайдут. Но всё же он знал, что в какой-то момент они осознают, что они забыли про заглушающие чары, и решил, что честность - лучшая политика.

Римус и Сириус выглянули из-за своих занавесок одновременно.

\- Прости, Лунатик, - улыбнулся Сириус. - Мы тебя разбудили?

\- Неа, - пожал плечами Римус. - Я… вообще-то, я тут думал об одном пранке…

\- Пранк?! - голова Джеймса присоединилась к голове Сириуса в промежутке между занавесками. - Кто сказал пранк?!

Римус смущённо улыбнулся. Он уже было думал, что ему придётся ждать следующих выходных, чтобы рассказать им, но Джеймс великодушно раздвинул занавески приглашающим жестом.

\- Прошу, мистер Лунатик, - сказал он, - пройдите в наш офис…

Римус радостно соскочил с кровати и потопал по прохладному полу к кровати Джеймса. Ему казалось, что он годами ждал этого приглашения.

\- Ну? - серьёзно начал Джеймс, тыкая светящимся кончиком своей палочки в лицо Римуса словно микрофоном. - Расскажи нам!

\- Один момент, - Римус закатил глаза и достал свою палочку. - _Муффлиато!_

\- Он слишком умён для нас, - сухо сказал Сириус.

\- Действительно, - согласился Джеймс.

Римус проигнорировал их; они были глупыми и игривыми от недосыпа, но ему нужно было дать им хотя бы сжатую версию своего плана, перед тем как они все вырубятся.

\- Помните, я рассказывал вам про будильник моей Надзирательницы? - быстро спросил он. Парни послушно кивнули как кокер-спаниели. - И как мы переводили его, чтобы нам не приходилось вставать слишком рано? - ещё больше кивков. - Ну, я думал, как мы можем применить это в Хогвартсе. Я немного почитал и… вы знали, что все часы в этой школе контролируются одними главными часами? Теми большими около большого зала.

\- О ЛУНАТИК! - закричал Сириус и вдруг кинулся на Римуса и обнял его с такой силой, что они оба развалились на всей кровати. Римус испугался и попытался спихнуть его с себя, но Сириус крепко держался за него и притворялся, что рыдает в его плечо от счастья. - Ты, правда, ПРОЧИТАЛ _Историю Хогвартса!_ Хоть кто-то из вас _наконец-то_ ее прочитал! Теперь ты мой любимый мародёр!

\- Отпусти меня, придурок! - зарычал Римус, наконец спихивая его с себя и отползая от него подальше, пока Джеймс ржал над ними двумя.

\- Никто бы никогда не догадался, что ты самый старший из нас, Блэк, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Лунатик, пожалуйста, продолжай. Большие часы…?

\- Да, точно, - Римус поправил свою пижаму, чувствуя себя горячо и нервно от этого нападения. - Эм… в общем… э… у меня была идея… я… - ничего хорошего не выходило у него изо рта, он абсолютно потерял свою мысль. Теперь он мог думать только о том, каким раздражающим идиотом был Сириус.

\- Главные часы контролируют все остальные, - быстро подсказал тот примечательно трезвым голосом. - Это специальное заклинание, чтобы все настенные и наручные часы в замке были идеально синхронизированы. Даже которые мы привозим с собой из дома - даже _маггловские_ часы. Это чертовски хорошая магия.

\- Да, - кивнул Римус, наконец приходя в себя. - Да, именно. В общем, что я думаю: если эти часы пойдут неправильно, или если их сдвинуть на пять минут… тогда остальные сделают то же самое. И это повлияет на время уроков, и на завтраки, обеды, на… ну, в общем, на всю жизнь замка. И если мы начнём совсем с _небольших_ изменений - например, если двигать на пять минут вперёд каждую ночь - никто не заметит целую вечность, да? Ну, в смысле, как вообще кто-нибудь это заметит, если все часы одинаковые?

Он закончил свою нервную речь, сидя прямо и глядя на Джеймса, потому что он до сих пор злился на Сириуса за то, что тот сбил его с мысли и почти всё испортил. Мозг Джеймса усиленно работал - Римус знал это, потому что тот поправил очки на носу. Наконец, он посмотрел на Сириуса и улыбнулся.

\- Наш Лунатик снова это сделал!


	62. Четвёртый год: Ноябрь (Часть 2)

Понедельник, 4-ое ноября, 1974 год.

\- Ну, я не знаю, - сказал Питер, снова заламывая пальцы. - Профессор Макгонагалл говорит, что время - это не игрушка.

\- А мы и не будем с ним играть, - застонал Сириус, который уже дважды объяснил план действий. - Это маггловский пранк, Питер, пойми же ты это наконец своей толстокожей черепушкой!

\- Перестань, - нахмурился Римус, которому было жалко Питера, ведь тот уже итак весь день хандрил из-за того, что его не взяли на их ночное собрание. - Мы не собираемся менять само время, Пит, - терпеливо объяснил Римус. - Мы просто передвинем стрелки на часах.

Питер неуверенно посмотрел на Римуса, затем на Джеймса для подтверждения.

\- Ладно, - медленно сказал он. - Я думаю, я всё понял.

Они согласились, что нужно сделать это как можно быстрее, и с трудом отсидели все уроки в этот день с накапливающимся предвкушением их коварного плана. Римусу не раз пришлось шикать на Сириуса и Джеймса, когда их восторг выходил за рамки - даже в самые лучшие времена их нельзя было назвать скрытными.

\- Это не сработает, если все будут об этом знать, - прошипел Римус за обедом, когда Мэри спросила, о чём они там перешёптывались. - Так что заткнитесь! Я  _ знаю,  _ что вы, придурки, можете хранить секреты, если сильно постараетесь.

Они едва-едва дождались, пока наступит ночь, и в замке станет тихо и спокойно. Прошло уже много времени с последнего раза, когда они все вместе выбирались из спальни ночью, и хоть это было довольно простое задание, все из них хотели пойти.

Но появилась одна проблема. Теперь забраться вчетвером под мантию было гораздо сложнее, чем три года назад.

\- Питер, останься здесь, - сказал Сириус после третьей попытки.

\- Почему я? - запротестовал тот. - Почему вы всё время исключаете меня из группы?!

\- Мы не исключаем тебя, идиот. Всё дело в чистой логике, - закатил глаза Сириус.

\- Джеймс!

\- Я останусь, - предложил Римус. - Я самый высокий, это я виноват.

\- Но это же твоя идея, - заныл Сириус. - Ты не можешь это пропустить!

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Будет ещё много раз, когда я смогу пойти. Нам не получится сделать всё за один раз.

\- Даже если мы будем втроём, то нам придётся сжаться вплотную, - сказал Джеймс. - Блэк, Петтигрю, вы остаётесь.

\- Почему я?! - одновременно воскликнули Сириус и Питер.

\- Потому что, - ответил Джеймс, поджимая губы. - Это идея Лунатика и  _ моя  _ мантия.

Потребовалось ещё немного споров, поглаживаний эго и обильного количества обещаний, что каждую ночь они будут ходить по очереди справедливости ради, прежде чем два отверженных мародёра наконец согласились. Вскоре после этого Римус и Джеймс ползли через общую комнату Гриффиндора под мантией-невидимкой, на цыпочках обходя парочку спящих семилеток рядом со своими книгами для сдачи К.О.Т.О.В.

\- Надеюсь, они перестанут спорить, если мы оставим их одних на час, - прошептал Джеймс, когда они вышли из прохода за портретом в тёмный коридор.

\- Почему вообще Сириус ведёт себя как полный мудак с Питером? - спросил Римус как можно тише. Они не хотели тревожить Пивза - или ещё хуже, миссис Норрис.

\- Все девчонки знают о Великой Гонке Поцелуев, - ответил Джеймс, медленно двигаясь, чтобы Римус за ним успевал. - Сириус думает, что это Питер им рассказал.

\- Почему он так думает?

\- Ты же знаешь Блэка, - сказал Джеймс с улыбкой в голосе. - Любит делать поспешные выводы. И обычно неправильные.

\- Значит, ты не думаешь, что это был Питер? - невинно спросил Римус.

\- Лунатик, - фыркнул Джеймс, - я знаю, что это был ты.

\- А.

\- Мне всё равно, - тихо засмеялся Джеймс. - Это даже повысило мои шансы на победу в этом споре.

\- Марлин предложила засосать меня, - вдруг признался Римус. - Но я сказал ей, что не участвую в споре.

Он не совсем понимал, почему он захотел рассказать Джеймсу - или почему он выбрал такой неподходящий для этого момент. Наверное, он просто хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал. Может, всё дело было в хвастовстве - это ведь они изначально не включили его в спор.

\- Ха, - сказал Джеймс. - Не говори Сириусу, он этого не переживёт.

\- Тебя бы тоже засосала, - благородно добавил Римус. - Она сказала мне, что засосала бы.

\- Увы, этому не бывать, - легко ответил Джеймс. Римус немного задумался об этом, но они уже подошли к главным часам, которые стояли внизу широкой лестницы.

Они были очень большими и очень красивыми, с широкой рамой из красного дерева, на котором были вырезаны многочисленные магические существа и растения. Стрелки и циферблат были выгравированы из блестящего золота.

Римус достал свою волшебную палочку и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы снять защитные чары, которые были наложены великим волшебником очень давно. Это заняло немалое время; эти чары были сложными и замысловатыми, связанные друг с другом словно нитки. Но медленно и уверенно, один за другим, он развязал магию с лёгким хлопком где-то из глубины механизма. Он улыбнулся Джеймсу.

\- Готово.

Джеймс взмахнул на часы своей собственной палочкой, и минутная стрелка откатилась назад на пять минут. Он посмотрел на свои ручные часы, и они оба увидели, как они подстроились под главные. Джеймс тихонько засмеялся.

\- Видишь, Лунатик, я знал, что ты обязан был пойти. Пойдём, пора возвращаться.

Они уже быстрее поднялись по ступенькам, радуясь своему триумфу. На самом верху Римусу пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он положил руку Джеймсу на плечо, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и тот терпеливо подождал его.

\- Эй, Джеймс?

\- А?

\- Ты, правда, проиграешь в споре с Сириусом ради Лили?

Джеймс слегка замер на месте, но его голос не звучал раздражённо, когда он ответил:

\- Может, и не проиграю.

\- Но Лили никогда не…

\- Это я тут учусь на Прорицании, Люпин, а не ты.

\- Ну да, но она тебя ненавидит.

\- Она меня не ненавидит, - засмеялся Джеймс. - У Лили Эванс нет ни одной клетки в теле, которая может ненавидеть.

Римус ничего на это не ответил, потому что знал, что это было правдой. Джеймс продолжил:

\- Просто ещё не пришло время, вот и всё. Но я не возражаю.

\- О, - сказал Римус. Его впервые в жизни осенило, что Джеймсу не просто  _ нравилась  _ Лили. Это было что-то совершенно иное. Римус хотел задать больше вопросов, но он не знал как - он не был Сириусом, он не мог быть таким наглым.

Когда они вернулись в свою спальню, Сириус мерял шагами комнату, а вокруг кровати Питера были задёрнуты занавески. Можно было сделать вывод, что они не использовали это время, чтобы проговорить свои разногласия.

\- Ну? - с энтузиазмом спросил Сириус, когда Джеймс и Римус сбросили мантию.

\- Сделано, - просто ответил Джеймс, зевая и направляясь к своей кровати. Он похлопал Сириуса по плечу, когда проходил мимо него. - Наслаждайся своей пятиминутной отсрочкой.

***

И так и продолжился их пранк. Каждую ночь на этой неделе два мародёра спускались вниз в укрытии мантии-невидимки и накладывали чары, чтобы сместить большую стрелку на пять минут пораньше. К утру субботы все часы в Хогвартсе отставали на двадцать пять минут. Пока что никто, похоже, этого даже не заметил, и Джеймс с Сириусом начинали терять терпение.

\- Дело в том, - зевал Сириус за завтраком в своей мятой форме для квиддича, сонно моргая, - что мы нихрена не спим на полчаса дольше, правда? Мы же не ложимся спать раньше.

\- Нет, ну, не то чтобы это было нашей целью… - сказал Римус, пытаясь сконструировать сэндвич из тостов с вареньем и клубничным джемом.

\- И всё равно мне кажется, что мы должны извлекать из этого какую-то выгоду.

\- Удовлетворение от хорошо выполненной работы? - сухо ответил Римус и откусил кусок своего творения. Сладкая фруктовая масса вылилась за края корочек хлеба и запачкала его пальцы. Сириус скривился - у него было отвращение к липким вещам.

Однако блеск их гениальности, по всей видимости, не был достаточной наградой для Сириуса. Следующим утром Римус проснулся гораздо раньше своего будильника, и когда он проверил время, он увидел, что сейчас действительно до сих пор было семь утра. Он подошёл к Сириусу и потряс его за плечо.

\- Что ты сделал прошлой ночью? - спросил Римус, когда Сириус наконец проснулся. - Это же вы с Джеймсом ходили к часам?

\- Просто захотелось поспать подольше, вот и всё…

\- На сколько ты сдвинул время?

\- Не знаю, на час или два?

\- Что?! 

\- Что?? - Сириус выглядел искренне удивлённым. - Разве не в этом был весь смысл этого пранка?

\- Ну… - вздохнул Римус. Да какая разница? Всё равно это не могло продолжаться вечно. - Всё равно это слишком много. Я посмотрю, может, смогу повернуть его немного вперёд сегодня ночью. 

Сириус пожал плечами, отвернулся и снова уснул.

Несколько людей прокомментировали, как странно было проснуться зимой в семь утра и обнаружить яркий утренний свет за окном, но раз это всё равно было воскресенье, Римус решил, что им сошло это с рук. Этой ночью Римус и Питер как обычно спустились вниз, и Римус попытался исправить безответственность Сириуса.

\- А мы можем сделать так, чтобы в следующую субботу мы проснулись пораньше? - неуверенно спросил Питер - Римус до сих пор не был уверен, что Питер полностью понимал, что они делали.

\- Не вижу причин, почему нет, - пожал плечами Римус. - А зачем тебе нужно проснуться раньше?

\- В субботу будет поход в Хогсмид, и я собирался встретиться с… эм… да так, ни с кем.

\- С кем??

\- Пожалуйста, не говори Джеймсу и Сириусу!

\- С кем, Пит?

\- С Дездемоной Льюис.

\- О… нет, я никому не скажу.

Этой ночью Римус вернулся в кровать с тяжёлым сердцем. Ему казалось, что теперь он потерял всех своих друзей - единственным человеком, который не хотел постоянно говорить о своих отношениях с противоположным полом, была Лили. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед ней за то, что ненарочно похерил их работу на Зельеварении.

Справедливости ради, зелья всех одноклассников были похерены.

\- Ой-ой… - Профессор Слизнорт почесал голову в полном недоумении от бесполезных готовых зелий, которые у всех получились. - Вы все оставили их томиться на правильное количество времени? Они должны были стоять ровно двадцать четыре часа…

Конечно, все правильно отмерили время. Или думали, что правильно. Во всём этом был виноват Сириус, говорил себе Римус.

Сириус, естественно, считал всё произошедшее крайней забавным, и это лишь вдохновило его принять ещё больший риск. Проблема заключалась в том, что Римус не мог его за этим поймать. Каждый раз, когда наступала очередь Сириуса спускаться и менять время, он делал всё, чтобы пойти либо с Джеймсом, либо с Питером. И когда Римус хотел идти, Сириус сразу шёл на попятную.

\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - сказал ему Римус, когда они проснулись одним ‘утром’, а солнце уже находилось в самом высоком положении в небе.

\- А я знаю, что  _ ты  _ делаешь, - ответил Сириус с ухмылкой. - Пай-мальчик.

Это было правдой - Римус спускался к часам раз в две ночи и пытался исправить тот хаос, что натворил Сириус. Таким образом, к третьей неделе ноября время качалось туда-сюда как сумасшедшее, иногда разница с настоящим действительным временем составляла аж четыре часа. Главная проблема была в том, что Сириус отказывался говорить ему, на сколько минут или часов он менял время, так что Римусу приходилось лишь гадать в своих корректировках.

\- Какого чёрта вообще происходит?! - воскликнула Мэри за завтраком после всего трёх-четырёх часов сна - Римус жалел об этом, но это был единственный способ поставить Сириуса на место в его идиотской игре в противостояние.

Завтраки стали крайне странным временем в замке - казалось, что домашние эльфы на кухне больше всех не понимали, что происходит с временным пространством, и спорили друг с другом по поводу того, в какое время какой приём пищи устраивать. Таким образом, омлет подавался на одном столе с пюре и подливкой; ножки ягнёнка появлялись вместе с кукурузными хлопьями, и раз или два все приходили на ужин, а на столах вообще не появлялось никакой еды. Естественно, Сириус и Джеймс наслаждались каждой секундой происходящего.

\- Ты о чём? - невинно спросил Джеймс. Сириус вообще не издавал звуков этим утром, лишь зевал и время от времени бросал убийственные взгляды на Римуса.

\- Я, что, одна очень плохо сплю? - в отчаянии спрашивала Мэри. Она уже выглядела довольно измотанной - ее тёмные волосы выбивались из неаккуратно заплетённых кос толстыми петлями, ее глаза покраснели и немного опухли. - И что не так с погодой?

\- Да, вчера было очень темно, - зевнула Марлин. - А сегодня уже где-то в шесть часов было светло.

\- Хогвартс - очень загадочное и мистическое место, - сказал Джеймс. - Кто мы такие, чтобы ставить его внутреннее устройство под вопрос?

А Римус из-за этого всего очень сильно переживал за предстоящее полнолуние. Он думал, что оно должно было наступить довольно скоро, но не знал наверняка. Если Сириус не сбавит обороты, то он может совсем потерять счёт времени, и тогда ему придётся просто запереться в воющей хижине на целую неделю. Он не знал, как объяснить это Мадам Помфри - но если он что-нибудь не сделает, то у него появится риск обратиться в волка прямо где-нибудь посреди замка.

***

Среда, 27-ое ноября, 1974 год.

К четвёртой неделе Римус думал, что никто из мародёров уже не знал, какое на самом деле должно быть время - у них не было даже ни малейшего предположения. Он уже вообще перестал пытаться исправить изменения Сириуса и вместо этого решил посмотреть, что из этого получится. Ситуация наконец достигла своего апогея, когда, пока они все зевали на Трансфигурации, Питер вдруг не выглянул в окно и не воскликнул.

\- Что такое, Петтигрю? - рявкнула Макгонагалл - в последнее время она была гораздо более раздражённой, чем обычно. Вообще-то, все были более раздражёнными, и Римус зарёкся впредь снова портить чей-либо режим сна.

\- Н-ничего, Профессор, - Питер поспешно опустил взгляд.

Но было уже слишком поздно; все в классе, включая Макгонагалл, теперь тоже выглянули в окно - и наблюдали за восходом солнца в одиннадцать часов утра.

\- Да ради всего святого! - воскликнула Макгонагалл. - Класс, я хочу видеть всех в большом зале прямо сейчас. Я позову директора.

Меньше, чем через час, Римус крайне нервничал, сидя вместе со всей школой в ожидании речи Дамблдора. Он не особо часто видел директора в этом году; теперь старик редко появлялся на приёмах пищи, и Макгонагалл лишь сказала, что он отсутствовал по делам министерства. И всё же сейчас он был в школе, и Римус не мог отделаться от тянущего чувства внизу живота, когда седой волшебник вышел и встал перед всеми.

\- Как ты думаешь, что происходит? - спросила Римуса Лили. Мэри дремала у неё на плече.

\- Без понятия, - ответил он, пытаясь звучать убедительно.

\- Похоже, - начал Дамблдор. Он говорил очень тихо для учителя, Римус всегда так считал - но каким-то образом всё равно все в зале затихли, - что в наших рядах затесались какие-то проказники.

В эту секунду все в зале бросили взгляды на Римуса, Джеймса, Сириуса и Питера. Римус продолжил смотреть прямо, не обращая ни на кого внимания; Питер начал нервно постукивать ногой по полу, бросая взгляды на Джеймса, который улыбался всей публике в своей привычной приветливой манере. Римус не видел, что делал Сириус, но был уверен, что это было что-то глупое и крайне неуважительное. И всё же Дамблдор никого не обвинял, лишь дружелюбно улыбнулся и продолжил:

\- Хочу заверить вас, что все часы в замке были исправлены, и мы предприняли меры, чтобы убедиться, что подобное впредь не повторится. Тем временем, я думаю, нам всем не помешает немного отдыха - я отменяю все оставшиеся уроки на сегодня. Они продолжатся в своё обычное - и правильное - время завтра утром.

В свете этих новостей по залу разнёсся рокот одобрения.

\- Да! - шикнул Сириус. - Результат!

\- А теперь, - Дамблдор поднял руки, - вы можете идти. Используйте это время с умом!

Все в зале поднялись на ноги и устало поплелись в сторону выхода. Мародёры только-только собирались последовать их примеру, когда за их спинами возникла Макгонагалл и положила руки на плечи Джеймса и Сириуса.

\- Подождите, - сказала она. - Только не вы четверо.

Римус сглотнул, пока остальная школа покидала помещение. Когда в зале остались лишь они четверо, Дамблдор и Макгонагалл, за ними раздался голос:

\- Так что, - спокойно начал директор, - у кого из вас возникла эта идея, м? Или это были совместные усилия?

Все четверо переглянулись друг с другом и опустили взгляды себе на колени. Дамблдор засмеялся:

\- Достойно восхищения, - одобрительно сказал он. - Тогда придётся обращаться с вами всеми одинаково, хм? Я думаю, по десять баллов с каждого, Вы согласны, Профессор Макгонагалл?

\- Как минимум! - кивнула она. - И отработки!

\- Тогда я оставлю их в Ваших надёжных руках. Лишь ещё один момент, мальчики.

Они все подняли головы, готовясь к предстоящей лекции.

\- Вы все, очевидно, очень одарённые волшебники, - Дамблдор продолжил улыбаться. Питер как-то странно пискнул. - Это видно невооружённым взглядом. Это было лёгкое заклинание, да, но крайне эффективное. Подобное мышление может далеко вас завести. Но, возможно, немного больше предусмотрительности и планирования в следующий раз? Вас могли бы не поймать ещё довольно долго.

\- Три недели не так-то плохо! - выпалил Сириус. Джеймс пнул его, и Дамблдор засмеялся. Макгонагалл покраснела от злости.

\- Тогда три недели отработок, Блэк!

Сириус быстро опустил голову, и Джеймс пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Идиот.


	63. Четвёртый год: Декабрь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна любимая глава...

_I'm torn between the light and dark_

_Where others see their targets, divine symmetry_

_Should I kiss the viper's fang?_

_Or herald loud the death of man_

_I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts_

_And I ain't got the power anymore_

_Я разрываюсь между светом и тьмой,_

_Где другие видят свои цели, божественную симметрию,_

_Стоит ли мне целовать клык гадюки?_

_Или громко возвещать смерть человечества?_

_Я тону в зыбучих песках своих мыслей,_

_И у меня больше нет сил._

Среда, 4-ое декабря, 1974 год.

Им всем дали три недели отработок с Макгонагалл - что означало нескончаемые строки слов и дополнительную домашку - и запретили ходить в Хогсмид до нового года, к большому ужасу Питера. Бедной мисс Льюис придётся подождать.

Также это означало, что Римус не сможет купить подарки для своих друзей на рождество, но он был благодарен за это оправдание. К этому времени он уже накопил небольшое состояние (ну, по крайней мере, в его глазах) из десяти галлеонов и двенадцати сиклей. Это даже близко не стояло с наследством Джеймса, конечно, или даже с завещанием от дяди Сириуса - но это было больше, чем когда-либо имелось в распоряжении Римуса, даже в маггловских деньгах.

Он уже начал строить планы на момент достижения совершеннолетия. Ключевым действием было научиться телепортироваться - он обязан был научиться этому. После этого он купит достаточно материалов и начнёт поиски. И он даже думал, что знает, с чего начать.

В этом семестре с самого прибытия в Хогвартс Римус читал _Ежедневный Пророк_ от корки до корки. Он брал его у Джеймса и в тайне делал заметки - обычно в библиотеке, где к нему не могли пристать остальные мародёры. Он искал любые зацепки; нападения, комментарии очевидцев, слухи. Всё, что было связано с оборотнями или ‘неопознанными тёмными существами’. Информации было немного - Джеймс придерживался мнения, что министерство не хотело поднимать панику.

Но некоторые зацепки всё же были. Иногда он находил истории о мракоборцах, которые совершали облавы на ‘незаконные собрания’ и встречи - всегда в далёких незнакомых местах; на Внешних Гебридских островах или на горном хребте Брекон-Биконс. И они _всегда_ происходили за день до полной луны. Это было весомым доказательством, насколько мог судить Римус - Сивый собирал последователей, и всем было на это плевать; даже мракоборцы относились к этому легкомысленно. Прямо как они относились к Лайеллу.

К началу декабря Римус начал переживать достаточно сильно, чтобы обратить к Фероксу. 

Программа этого года Ухода за Магическими Существами оказалась такой же захватывающей, что и программа прошлого. И учитель тоже. Он даже намекал, что может привезти на урок настоящего камуфлоре в качестве подарка на рождество, хотя Римус даже представить не мог, где тот сможет его достать.

Однажды Ферокс сводил их к озеру на уроке, где им всем довелось понаблюдать за долгим разговором между их учителем и одним из представителей русалочьего народа на очень высоких тонах. Никто даже приблизительно не понимал, о чём они разговаривали, но это всё равно было безумно интересно, и Римус даже сделал пару полезных диаграмм.

Вооружившись данными диаграммами и законченным эссе, Римус подошёл к кабинету Ферокса одним мрачным декабрьским днём. Учитывая, что и Джеймс, и Сириус теперь играли в команде по квиддичу, Римусу было гораздо проще ускользать от них по личным делам - в последнее время под этими личными делами подразумевалось либо отслеживание оборотней, либо подпольная продажа краденых сигарет. Лили приглашала его с собой в библиотеку - он решил, что в этом году она чувствовала себя немного одиноко, потому что она то и дело звала его с собой то в одно место, то в другое. Он не заметил, чтобы она проводила меньше времени с Мэри и Марлин, но кто знает этих девчонок?

Как бы то ни было, когда Римус выпутался из всех своих обязанностей, он набрался смелости и постучал в дверь Ферокса.

\- Войдите, - пропел знакомый радостный голос с ливерпульским акцентом. Римус улыбнулся и зашёл внутрь.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - поздоровался он, сжимая в руке свои бумаги.

\- Люпин! Проходи, проходи, - Ферокс расплылся в улыбке из-за своего письменного стола. Похоже, в данный момент он чинил очень большую золотую клетку; поверхность стола была полностью покрыта разными приборами, лесками и другими вещами, которых не ожидаешь увидеть в кабинете учителя.

\- Я принёс эссе по русалочьему народу, - он положил его на единственный свободный кусочек стола, который смог отыскать.

\- Ну надо же, Римус, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять! - улыбнулся Профессор, убирая свои приборы в кожаную сумку. - Его нужно сдать не позже последнего учебного дня в этом году.

Римус пожал плечами, в тайне безумно радуясь похвале учителя.

\- Всё равно уже закончил, поэтому решил сразу сдать и не затягивать.

\- Очень хорошо. Хочешь чаю?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Ферокс сдвинул клетку на край стола и небрежно взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой. Она была толще и короче, чем палочка Римуса, сделанная из какого-то неровного дерева, будто это была не специально изготовленная волшебная палочка, а обыкновенная ветка с дерева. Из ниоткуда перед ними появился заварочный чайник, за которым быстро последовали две кружки и блюдца, звонко сбрякнув о стол. Посуда была довольно старой и сколотой в некоторых местах.

\- Ууупс, - смущённо улыбнулся Ферокс. - Никогда не был особо грациозен с чарами. Это старый набор моей бабушки.

Римус вежливо улыбнулся и налил чай своей собственной палочкой. Левитация давалась ему очень легко, и Ферокс выглядел впечатлённым.

\- Бабуля раньше пила прямо из блюдечка и всё такое, - с ностальгией пробормотал он, поднося чашку к губам. - Думала, так элегантней, земля ей пухом.

Римус никогда не знал, что отвечать, когда люди начинали говорить о своих родственниках. Ему потребовалось четыре года, чтобы понять, что люди, у которых есть семьи, не особо хотят слышать об опыте тех, у кого их нет. Из-за этого им становилось некомфортно. Ферокс, похоже, заметил вежливое молчание Римуса и сменил тактику:

\- В этот момент моя бабушка бы предложила печенья и сигаретку, но боюсь, у меня нет ни того, ни другого.

Римус поднял бровь и запустил руку в карман.

\- Держите, сэр, - сказал он, предлагая ему пачку мальборо.

\- А, так значит, слухи не врут, а? Наш местный контрабандист.

Римус пожал плечами, изо всех сил пытаясь не показать своей радости, когда Ферокс действительно взял предложенную сигарету и зажёг ее кончиком своей палочки.

\- Как вы это сделали?! - спросил он и безуспешно попытался повторить это своей палочкой. Ферокс засмеялся.

\- Иди сюда, - Римус наклонился над столом, чтобы Ферокс зажёг его сигарету. - Мне не стоит тебя этому учить, - подмигнул он. - Это отвратительная привычка.

Римус ухмыльнулся через облако дыма и глубоко затянулся.

\- Так что? - начал Ферокс, откидываясь на своём стуле. - Я так понимаю, это не просто дружеский визит, юный Люпин?

\- Эм… да, типа того, - кивнул Римус и прочистил горло. - У меня есть несколько вопросов о… ну, я просто не знаю, кого можно спросить, а Вы в прошлом году сказали, что я могу к Вам обращаться.

\- Конечно. Это по поводу твоего отца?

\- О нет, - Римус энергично покачал головой. - Не о нём.

Возможно, он прозвучал немного более решительно, чем намеревался - но его уже _тошнило_ от Лайелла Люпина и от опустощающего ужасного чувства вины, которое возникало у него при мысли об отце. Он больше ничего не хотел знать о прошлом - теперь дело оставалось только за будущим.

Римус затянулся ещё раз, чтобы немного успокоиться.

\- Это по поводу Сивого.

\- Римус…

\- Я заслуживаю знать, - мрачно сказал он без следа улыбки. - Это моя жизнь.

Ферокс долго на него смотрел и затем вздохнул.

\- Прямо как твой отец. Ладно, что ты хочешь знать? Только учти, я не так уж много могу тебе рассказать. Насколько все знают, он до сих пор разыскиваемый преступник.

\- В одной из статей, которые Вы мне дали, написано, что министерство считает, будто он хочет создать армию, что именно поэтому он охотится на… детей.

\- Это лишь слухи, - ответил Ферокс, глубоко нахмурившись. - Этому нет доказательств.

\- _Я_ доказательство, - сказал Римус, неосознанно прижимая ладонь к своему боку, где под его мантией скрывался самый страшный его шрам.

\- Это всё равно не значит, что… ну, если бы он занимался подобным с шестидесятых, ты не думаешь, что мы бы уже об этом знали, м?

Это был довольно сомнительный аргумент, по мнению Римуса, и он махнул рукой.

\- Если внимательно читать газеты, то нападения происходят до сих пор. Этот Тёмный Лорд, он же идеальный человек, чтобы завербовать Сивого, насколько я слышал. Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы люди перестали к нему присоединяться. Чтобы… такие как я перестали к нему присоединяться.

\- Я не знаю, что тебе известно о так называемом ‘Тёмном Лорде’, - жёстко ответил Ферокс, - но его интересуют лишь чистокровные волшебники. Он бы счёл Сивого полу-человеком. Ниже себя.

Римус вспомнил Снейпа и остальных Слизеринцев и сразу же отмёл эту теорию тоже.

\- Ему не нужно уважать Сивого, чтобы заставить его выполнять грязную работу… и если у него будет достаточно последователей…

\- Ты переоцениваешь его влияние… влияние их обоих. Тёмный Лорд всего лишь политический выскочка, который подкармливается на стороне так называемой оппозиции; никто не воспринимает его всерьёз. Никто из тех, за кого стоит переживать. А Сивый… ну, он же практически ископаемое, какой-то буйный псих. Ни один из них не может предложить своим последователям чего-то существенного.

Римус фыркнул.

\- Ну да, конечно, только знаете, министерство тоже не может предложить ничего существенного _мне,_ кроме ошейника и тюремной клетки.

\- Римус, это неправда, - Ферокс звучал очень расстроенно. Римусу было плевать.

\- Нет, это правда! Мне почти пятнадцать, я уже не маленький ребёнок. Мои карьерные перспективы лишь _немногим_ менее дерьмовые, чем у маггла в волшебном мире. Я не могу не замечать, что я _единственный_ в Хогвартсе, не могу не замечать, что мне нельзя никому рассказывать - ой, подождите, только до семнадцати лет, а потом я обязан рассказать ВСЕМ, ведь так? После этого все будут избегать меня, вдруг ведь я проголодаюсь. Может, Сивый и не может нам, полу-людям, многого предложить, но когда это твой единственный выход…

\- Римус, ты можешь…

\- Нет! Я ЧИТАЛ законы, и все уставы, и про этот блядский, мать его, реестр!

Он в ярости потушил свой окурок в остатках своего чая. До полнолуния оставалось ещё несколько недель, но его нервы всё равно сейчас были на пределе, его сердце билось как ненормальное, когда он смотрел на Ферокса, бросая ему вызов ответить что-нибудь. Тот же в свою очередь выглядел довольно потрясённым, будто лишился дара речи. Одна эта картина уже охладила пыл Римуса - он хотел просто спокойно поговорить, он хотел что-то узнать, а не орать на своего любимого учителя. Он достал ещё одну сигарету и зажёг ее спичками, которые всегда носил с собой. Затем он толкнул всю упаковку Фероксу через стол.

\- Оставьте себе, - тихо сказал он, делая затяжку. - Простите. Я не хотел кричать.

\- Кричать - это нормально, Римус, - слабо улыбнулся тот. - Особенно, когда тебя никто не слушает, а тебе нужно быть услышанным.

Римус вопросительно на него посмотрел. Ферокс немного расслабился.

\- Мне кажется, ты смотришь на злость как на слабость, но это не так. Злиться - это хорошо. И у тебя на это есть чертовски хорошая причина. Ты прав. Нам _всем_ нужно переживать из-за Волдеморта, и из-за Сивого, и из-за всей этой остальной чистокровной толпы. Если министерство собирается относиться к хорошим, умным и разумным волшебникам так, как они относятся к тебе, то у таких людей, как Волдеморт, всегда будут последователи.

Римус в шоке уставился на него.

\- Но, - продолжил Ферокс, - также всегда будут люди, которые работают против них. И пока мы продолжаем на них злиться, они не победят.

\- Они не победят, - повторил Римус. Обычно ему было стыдно после подобных гневных всплесков, но сейчас ему было спокойней - даже легче.

\- И даже на минуту не смей думать, что у тебя дерьмовые перспективы, - выгнул бровь Ферокс. - Если ты думаешь, что Дамблдор горы свернул, чтобы ты получил образование, просто ради того, чтобы ты закончил ничем не лучше, чем сквиб, то ты совсем не знаешь Дамблдора, мальчик мой.

***

Пятница, 20-ое декабря, 1974 год.

Декабрь подходил к концу, ночи становились всё длиннее, замок был поглощён волшебным светом и тяжёлым одеялом снега. Все, казалось, были в более хорошем настроении, чем обычно, и больше, чем когда-либо, хотели отпраздновать рождество. Совы летали над залом со скоростью молний, доставляя упаковки и яркие открытки; учитель Травоведения наложила чары на омелу и плющ, чтобы растения обвивали каждую люстру и все перила в замке; почти каждый вечер Профессор Флитвик разучивал с портретами рождественские песни, и Сириус Блэк закончил этот семестр, с ног до головы укутанный в мишуру.

Вообще-то, это даже не была идея Сириуса - Джеймс это начал, используя долговечное приклеивающее заклинание, чтобы прикрепить мишуру к воротнику и манжетам его мантии, пока тот спал. Но если он думал, что Сириус разозлится, то он сильно ошибался - Блэк влюбился в свой новый прикид и носил его с гордостью. На самом деле, к последнему дню этого семестра как минимум пятнадцать других парней скопировали его стиль, как и группа девчонок, которые с недавнего времени принялись везде за ним ходить.

Похоже, все люди в школе уже знали о Великой Гонке Поцелуев - и это не произвело того эффекта, на который надеялся Римус. В то время как Марлин повела себя разумно и отвергла поползновения Блэка, в их году - и в году перед ними - было полно девчонок, которые надеялись помочь Сириусу выиграть в этом споре. Тот сперва очень забавлялся всей этой ситуацией, но после того, как его уже месяц преследовали хихикающие девочки-подростки и отправляли ему обильно сбрызганные духами любовные послания, не сводя с него глаз ни на секунду, он сделал Мэри своим телохранителем.

Мэри идеально подходила на эту должность - воинственная, готовая высказать всё, что думает, и совсем не заинтересованная в Сириусе.

\- Ты такой нытик, - вздохнула она в последний вечер семестра, когда они все вместе сидели перед камином. Джеймс играл с золотым снитчем, который он спёр из запасов для игры в квиддич, пытаясь впечатлить Лили, которая не поднимала головы и поспешно заканчивала писать рождественские открытки.

Питера нигде не было видно, Марлин играла в шахматы с Римусом, и Сириус только что попросил Мэри сесть к нему поближе, опасливо косясь на группу девчонок, которые наблюдали за ним из противоположного угла.

\- Я не нытик, - сухо ответил он, ослабляя галстук. - Мне просто нравится моё личное пространство.

\- Ты всегда можешь просто засосать кого-нибудь из них, - предложила Мэри, вытягиваясь на диване и закидывая ноги Сириусу на колени. Он ей позволил. - Разве не в этом был весь смысл спора?

\- Ну да, - ответил Сириус очень нейтральным тоном. - Но они не должны были об этом знать, я должен был завоевать их своим очарованием и чертовски хорошеньким личиком.

\- Ты точно не _боишься,_ а, Сириус? - протянула Мэри.

\- Я был бы сумасшедшим, если бы _не_ боялся девчонок, - засмеялся Сириус. - Вы все чокнутые.

\- Мэри, какая фамилия у Даррена? - спросила Лили, поднимая голову от своей горы открыток.

\- Харви, - ответила Мэри. - Господи, ты же не будешь отправлять ему открытку, правда? Ты его всего раз в жизни видела!

\- Приятно получать открытки на рождество, - улыбнулась Лили и продолжила писать поздравления.

\- Ладно, хорошо, только не отправляй совой, он маггл.

\- А как ты тогда писала ему весь год? - с искренним интересом спросил Римус.

\- Я отправляю письма маме, а она подбрасывает их в почтовый ящик. Он живёт напротив нас. И на окраине Хогсмида есть телефонная будка, поэтому несколько раз мы созванивались.

\- Я не знал, что там есть телефонная будка!

\- Да, она довольно древняя… одна девчонка из Когтеврана сказала мне, что в войну она была портключом, но до сих пор работает, - она снова потянулась. - Я уже не могу дождаться, чтобы его увидеть, - вздохнула она. Сириус спихнул ее ноги, притворяясь, что наклонился, чтобы посмотреть игру в шахматы.

\- Где ты будешь на рождество, Римус? - спросила Лили, облизывая свой последний конверт. - Надеюсь, не здесь останешься?

\- Люпин и Блэк снова приедут ко мне, - вместо Римуса ответил Джеймс. Лили бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

\- А, конечно.

Римус, на самом деле, очень сильно хотел поехать к Поттерам. Он останется у них всего на неделю, потому что полнолуние выпадало на двадцать девятое, но это было не страшно - он просто ждал не дождался всех подарков, украшений и еды миссис Поттер.

\- Я умираю с голоду, - лениво зевнул Сириус. - Где Пит? Может, отправим его на кухню вместо нас?

\- Кстати, я понятия не имею, где он, - сказал Джеймс. - Не видел его с ужина.

\- Может, он собирает вещи? - предположила Лили.

\- Пойду проверю, - Римус поднялся и потянулся. - Я тоже хочу есть, мне кажется, у меня в чемодане остались котелковые кексы…

\- Да что ты говоришь… - Сириус тоже поднялся и пошёл за ним. Римус вздохнул. Сириус половину своего времени проводил, выпрашивая у них сладости. Не то чтобы он не делился своими - просто у него они очень редко появлялись. 

Питера не было в их комнате, но вот котелковые кексы были.

\- Интересно, что с ним случилось, - Римус почесал затылок.

\- Проверь карту, - предложил Сириус с полным ртом, разбрасывая вокруг себя крошки. Римус выгнул бровь, но ничего не сказал и достал карту из прикроватной тумбочки.

Он наложил отслеживающие чары, и карта быстро отобразила небольшой флажок с именем ‘Питер Петтигрю’. Похоже, он сейчас был в кладовой для мётел рядом с классом Чар.

\- Што он там дел-т? - пробормотал Сириус, запихивая ещё один кекс себе в рот. На этот раз Римус цокнул и свернул карту.

\- Не знаю. Думаешь, кто-нибудь из Слизерина его схватил?

\- Может быть? - Сириус сглотнул. - Если они наложили на него связывающие чары, то он может там всю ночь проторчать. Пойдём заберём его.

\- Позвать Джеймса?

\- Э… - Сириус глянул на дверь, и Римус прочитал на его лице, что он до смерти боялся проходить мимо шайки девчонок, которые поджидали его внизу. - Не, давай просто возьмём мантию и проберёмся тайком - мы быстро, да и всё равно только мы вдвоём поместимся под мантией.

Римус пожал плечами, чтобы показать своё согласие. Если они быстро вызволят Питера, то, может, после этого они смогут заглянуть на кухню. Сириус доел все его котелковые кексы. 

Они вместе забились под мантию и поспешили вниз, мимо девчонок и Джеймса и через дыру за портретом.

\- Чёртов Питер, как всегда, - фыркнул Сириус себе под нос. - Четыре года в качестве мародёра и до сих пор не может наложить ни одного оборонительного заклинания.

\- Может, они напали на него со спины, - возразил Римус. - Или, может, их было много.

Он не знал почему, но он обожал возражать Сириусу. Джеймс называл это препирательством, но Сириус никогда ничем не показывал, что ему это не нравилось. Так они и шли, через тёмные каменные коридоры по направлению к классу Чар.

\- Стой, это тот? - прошептал Сириус, указывая на кладовую.

\- Ага, - ответил Римус. - Он тут, - он чувствовал его запах.

\- Ладно, достал палочку?... Один, два, ТРИ!

Сириус быстро распахнул дверь к большому удивлению Питера - который был совершенно не в опасности - и Дездемоны Льюис, которая взвизгнула:

\- Кто здесь?! - она побледнела и огляделась вокруг широкими глазами, ее волосы растрепались, ее губы красные и влажные. Пит тоже оглянулся с гораздо большим подозрением, но такой же взъерошенный.

\- Наверное, просто Пивз.

Сириус начал трястись от смеха, и Римус быстро зажал его рот ладонью, пытаясь оттащить его подальше от кладовой. Бедный Питер.

\- Я пойду обратно в общую комнату, у меня будут неприятности, если меня снова поймают в замке после отбоя, - сказала Дездемона, поправляя свою блузку. Она изящно поцеловала Питера в нос. - Увидимся завтра, Пити? В поезде?

\- Да… ладно… - очень отвлечённо ответил Питер, всё ещё осматривая коридор в поисках невидимого хулигана. Римус поблагодарил всех богов за свою силу, пока Сириус отчаянно пытался вырваться из его хватки и натворить ещё больше бед.

Римус не отпустил его, пока Дездемона не скрылась за углом. К тому времени Питер уже всё понял.

\- Ну всё, покажитесь! - он достал свою палочку, как раз когда Римус освободил Сириуса, и они оба скинули мантию-невидимку.

\- Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО! - закричал Питер.

\- ТЫ, КРЫСА! - Сириус согнулся от смеха пополам, держась за живот. - И как давно ты таким занимаешься?!

\- Неделю, - ответил Питер, залившись краской. - Как вы меня нашли?

\- НЕДЕЛЮ?! Мерлин, Петтигрю! Ты кем себя возомнил - врать нам целую неделю?!

\- Вы бы надо мной издевались!

\- Мы всегда над тобой издеваемся.

\- Можно, мы уже пойдём на кухню? - вздохнул Римус.

\- Подожди, вот Джеймс об этом услышит! - с негодованием сказал Сириус. - Я поверить не могу. Вот правда. Не могу. Питер Петтигрю: Дамский Угодник.

\- Ой, заткнись, - надулся Питер и спрятал руки в карманы. - Я пошёл в общую комнату, я не хочу есть.

\- Ну, если судить по тому, как ты присосался к лицу Льюис…

\- Заткнись! - Питер завернул за угол.

Сириус смеялся всю дорогу до кухни и уже немного впал в истерику по пути назад даже под весом угощений и сладостей от домашних эльфов.

\- По крайней мере, теперь этот глупый спор наконец закончится, - довольно сказал Римус, когда они подошли к портрету полной дамы. Сириус остановился как вкопанный, из-за чего Римус в него врезался и чуть не уронил свою бутылку сливочного пива.

\- Чёрт, я об этом не подумал!

\- Ну, теперь тебе не нужно об этом думать, - рявкнул Римус, потирая свой ушибленный локоть. - Пит победил.

\- Ты прав, Лунатик. Аааааааа! Это значит, что если я не поцелуюсь до конца этого года, то я буду большим лузером, чем _Петтигрю!_

Римус тяжело вздохнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Quicksand' Дэвида Боуи.


	64. Четвёртый год: Рождество

Понедельник, 23-е декабря, 1974 год.

Хоть сам Хогвартс и мог сравниться по красоте с праздничной рождественской открыткой под своим одеялом пушистого снега, мародёры вышли из поезда в серый, мокрый южный Лондон. Погода не менялась к лучшему практически все рождественские каникулы, следовательно, к большому разочарованию Римуса про санки и игры в снежки пришлось позабыть в этом году.

Это значило, что первые пара дней после рождества были довольно скучными, и они пытались исправить это частыми походами в деревню под огромным чёрным зонтом мистера Поттера и проводили долгие дни в маггловском кинотеатре.

Римус убедил их туда сходить - он не ходил посмотреть кино с того времени, как начал учиться в Хогвартсе, а банда Стива всё лето только и делала, что говорила об этом новом фильме  _ Жажда смерти,  _ и он просто умирал как хотел его посмотреть. Фильм оказался именно таким захватывающим, как он и ожидал; полным мести и крови - и актёр Чарльз Бронсон немного напоминал ему Профессора Ферокса. Джеймсу и Сириусу было более интересно понять как работает проектор - что вполне устраивало Римуса, потому что это лишь значило, что они согласились сходить с ним два раза.

Однако вскоре скука взяла своё, и на следующий визит в кинотеатр парни нашли себе отличное развлечение в виде группы девчонок, которые стояли в очереди в кассу. Джеймс и Сириус моментально перестали обсуждать все подробности визуального восприятия в зависимости от частоты кадров и начали вести себя очень странно. Джеймс как никогда старался пригладить свои волосы, пока Сириус пытался беспечно опереться на стену словно актёр Джеймс Дин.

Девчонки, естественно, их заметили и начали бросать на них взгляды, и хихикать, и перешёптываться между собой. Им, должно быть, было безумно холодно в этих их мини-юбках в конце декабря, подумал про себя Римус. Наконец, девчонки купили свои билеты и пошли во второй зал.

\- Лунатик, - позвал Сириус, не сводя взгляда с толпы длинных ног, которые прошли мимо него, - может, сегодня посмотрим что-нибудь другое?

\- Да, - согласно кивнул Джеймс.

Римус посмотрел на постер над дверью.  _ Великий Гэтсби.  _ Он скривился.

\- Фу, это же  _ романтика,  _ почему вы хотите это посмотреть? - возразил он, но было слишком поздно - они были уже на пути туда.

Римус уселся на первом ряду и смирился со своей судьбой. Может, будет не так уж плохо - ему понравился Роберт Редфорд в фильме  _ Бутч Кэссиди и Сандэнс Кид  _ \- он был не таким классным, как Чарльз Бронсон, но может, он хотя бы пристрелит кого-нибудь.

Полчаса спустя - как бы ему не хотелось этого признавать - Римус был полностью поглощён фильмом, его пастельными тонами и глупыми костюмами. Пока что на экране не происходило никакой стрельбы, но он надеялся на лучшее и ждал, что Дейзи одумается и уйдёт от своего ужасного мужа.

В какой-то момент Римус глянул налево, чтобы проверить, нравился ли фильм так же Джеймсу и Сириусу - и увидел, что его бросили. Развернувшись на кресле, он посмотрел в темноту за собой и еле-еле различил тёмные фигуры двух своих друзей на самом последнем ряду - они оба были вовлечены в какую-то кошмарную подростковую борьбу с двумя девчонками, которых они видели перед фильмом.

Римус подавленно повернулся обратно и вжался в своё красное кресло. Теперь он больше не мог сосредоточиться на фильме - всё равно он оказался прав; это была дурацкая, скучная,  _ девчачья  _ романтика, и Роберт Редфорд явно не собирался никого убивать в ближайшее время. Он принял решение за долю секунды и быстро вышел из зала.

Было уже поздно покупать билет на  _ Жажду смерти,  _ и кассирша как-то странно на него смотрела, поэтому он спрятал руки в карманы и вышел из кинотеатра с горьким и неприятным чувством. Городок, в котором жили родители Джеймса, был гораздо роскошней, чем город, в котором вырос Римус - здесь были лишь симпатичные коттеджи из красного кирпича и большие дубы. В центре находилось больше зелёное поле, и Римус мог представить, как летом здесь играют в крикет. В это время пошёл дождь, а зонт остался у Джеймса, поэтому у Римуса не было другого выхода, кроме как укрыться под крышей ближайшей автобусной остановки.

Прямо напротив неё Римус заметил небольшой магазин и какое-то время просто разглядывал его, отмечая самые простые способы пробраться внутрь. Не то чтобы он собирался туда пробираться. Он определённо точно  _ мог;  _ это выглядело очень просто - но что, если мистер и миссис Поттер узнают? Они больше никогда не пригласят его на рождество. Он подумал было пойти обратно домой, но ему не хотелось объяснять, почему он вот так вот бросил Джеймса и Сириуса в кинотеатре. Уроды. Он пнул стену остановки своим тяжёлым ботинком. Пожилая женщина, которая проходила мимо со своим маленьким скотч-терьером, громко цокнула на него, и он выругался в ответ и показал ей средний палец.

Даже  _ Джеймс  _ его подвёл. Джеймс! Чьё чистое и искреннее обожание к Лили Эванс было единственной вещью, которое заставляло Римуса верить, что, возможно, все эти поцелуи были не такой уж отвратительной вещью, в конце концов. Он ожидал чего-то подобного от Сириуса, у которого всё равно никогда не было никакого контроля над своими порывами, но  _ Джеймс?! _

\- Эй, Лунатик! - будто по волшебству Джеймс и Сириус появились на другой стороне дороги под большим чёрным зонтом. Он попытался проигнорировать их, но это было так глупо, учитывая, что они были единственными на этой улице.

\- Куда собрался? - ухмыльнулся Сириус, когда они перешли дорогу и присоединились к нему на остановке.

\- Просто сижу здесь, - Римус пожал плечами.

\- Почему ты ушёл?

\- Могу спросить вас то же самое!

\- Да мы всего на минуту отошли…

\- Я даже не хочу это слушать, - Римус закрыл уши. Он зыркнул на Джеймса. - Что насчёт Лили? Что насчёт ‘ещё не пришло время, но я не возражаю’? - вспомнил Римус слова Джеймса с ноября.

Джеймс выглядел пристыженным на секунду, но Сириус громко засмеялся и хлопнул Римуса по плечу.

\- Ой, да перестань. Эванс будет всё равно, что Джеймс целовался с какой-то маггловской девчонкой, когда ему было четырнадцать. Успокойся, Лунатик.

Это стало последней каплей. Если что-то и могло стопроцентно вывести Римуса из себя, так это когда ему говорили ‘успокойся’.

\- Нет! - зарычал он. - Вы заставили меня смотреть этот идиотский девчачий фильм, просто чтобы пососаться с какими-то маггловскими девчонками на последнем ряду!

Сириус взмахнул своими чёрными волосами и закатил глаза.

\- Мерлин, Люпин… можем пойти и посмотреть на твоего любимого Чарльза Бронсона  _ завтра,  _ если ты так хочешь. Я хочу сказать,  _ прости уж нас,  _ если мы хотим хотя бы пять минут побыть  _ нормальными  _ подростками.

Что-то в этом оскорблении так остро задело Римуса, что если бы у него была его палочка, то он бы проклял Сириуса прямо в эту же секунду. Но в этой ситуации у него были только его кулаки - к счастью, он очень хорошо умел с ними управляться, и врезать кому-нибудь всегда было гораздо приятней, чем насылать проклятия. К тому времени, когда Джеймс наконец смог оттащить их друг от друга и встал между ними, у Сириуса из носа текла кровь, а Римус чувствовал, что у него точно останется фингал.

\- Да что с вами двумя не так?! - шипел Джеймс, пока тащил их обоих обратно к родительскому дому.

\- Он мудак! - выплюнул Римус, пытаясь закрыть свой пострадавший глаз от дождя.

\- Он кретин! - со злостью ответил Сириус, прижимая к носу свой промокший свитер.

\- Вы оба ебланы, - твёрдо сказал Джеймс, когда они подошли к входным воротам.

***

Миссис Поттер очень быстро их подлатала - она так же быстро и качественно накладывала исцеляющие чары, как Мадам Помфри - затем хорошенько их отчитала, пока мистер Поттер стоял у неё за плечом и пытался скрыть улыбку, повторяя ‘мальчишки есть мальчишки, Эффи, дорогая… ’

После этого Римус сразу поднялся в свою комнату и просидел на кровати весь день, занимаясь домашней работой, заданной на каникулы. Он знал, что вот так вот дуться было глупо и по-детски, но он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что не набросится на Сириуса снова, если ему придётся увидеть его. Он подумал о том, как Ферокс сказал ему ‘злиться - это хорошо’ - но почему-то ему казалось, что его учитель не это имел в виду.

Может, он им завидовал? Завидовал, что все его друзья уже пообжимались с девчонками, а он нет? Может, в этом было дело. Римус не мог не замечать тот факт, что он был единственным из своих друзей, кого не сводили с ума гормоны -  _ как нормального подростка,  _ как великодушно выразился Сириус. Ай; снова этот болезненный укол. Римус прижал колени к груди, пытаясь стать как можно меньше. Если бы ему давали по галлеону за все те вещи, в которых он  _ не был  _ нормальным…

Он спустился на ужин, но не говорил ни с Джеймсом, ни с Сириусом, ограничившись лишь парой вежливых фраз с мистером и миссис Поттер. После того, как их отпустили из-за стола, он снова вернулся в свою комнату и свернулся клубком под одеялом с книгой, пока не уснул.

Ему приснилось, что он снова был в кинотеатре и пытался посмотреть странную комбинацию  _ Великого Гэтсби  _ и  _ Жажды смерти  _ \- в которой Профессор Ферокс на самом деле был Чарльзом Бронсоном, с чёрными усами и всё такое, и направлял дуло своего пистолета на сверкающих светских львиц Уэст Эгга. Что-то постоянно пихало Римуса в локоть, отвлекая его от фильма - он повернул голову и увидел, что это были Питер с Дездемоной, которые елозили на сидении рядом с ним, сомкнув губы.

Разозлившись, Римус поднялся и пересел на ряд выше, чтобы вернуться к просмотру фильма. Но вскоре его начало отвлекать что-то ещё - это были Мэри и Даррен. Римус, конечно, никогда не встречал Даррена, и по какой-то причине в его сне он выглядел как Мальсибер. Они тоже сосались вовсю. Римус в отвращении постарался пересесть ещё раз, но запнулся о Лили и Джеймса, которые катались по проходу.

\- Да ради всего святого! - закричал он. Лили перевела на него взгляд и засмеялась - за ней Мэри, а потом и Питер с Джеймсом.

Сириус оказался на самом последнем ряду, его тёмный силуэт сидел в свете проектора.

\- Да не обращайте на него внимания, - засмеялся он с другими. - Он не такой, как мы.

Римус развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Ферокс в фильме выстрелил в Роберта Редфорда, и резко проснулся.

Ему было жарко, он вспотел под одеялом и запутался в нём, поэтому ему пришлось постараться, чтобы выпутаться. Чувствуя себя очень глупо, что ему приснился кошмар в его возрасте, он выполз из своей большой кровати и пошёл в ближайшую ванную. Часы в коридоре показывали полночь, поэтому он не стал включать свет, хотя он видел желтоватое свечение сквозь щель под дверью, ведущую в комнату Джеймса.

Римус воспользовался туалетом, помыл руки и умыл лицо, сделал несколько глотков прохладной воды из-под крана и вытерся рукавом пижамы. Чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, он шёл обратно в свою комнату, когда дверь Джеймса распахнулась.

\- Чёрт возьми, это ты, Лунатик! - с облегчением прошептал Джеймс. - Что ты ползаешь в темноте?!

Римус пожал плечами и прошептал в ответ:

\- Я хорошо вижу в темноте. Не хотел никого будить.

Джеймс кивнул и приоткрыл свою дверь шире.

\- Думал, это Галли шпионит за нами по просьбе мамы или что-то типа того. Заходи, ладно? Давайте снова будем друзьями.

Римуса не пришлось долго уговаривать. Ссоры забирали у него слишком много энергии, особенно, когда вы жили вместе. Он до сих пор не хотел разговаривать с Сириусом, но всё равно зашёл в комнату ради Джеймса.

Сириус сидел на его кровати, скрестив ноги, и нахмурился, когда увидел Римуса. Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Да ладно, мы же все друзья. Это же рождество.

Сириус молча кивнул. Римус тоже. Он присоединился к ним на кровати и удивился, когда увидел, что они читали какие-то книги с заклинаниями.

\- Домашка? - спросил он.

\- Пранк, - ответил Джеймс. - Но ещё толком ничего не продумали.

\- А, понятно, - кивнул Римус. И потом, просто потому что он больше не хотел сидеть в неловкой атмосфере, он спросил: - Как твой нос, Блэк?

\- Нормально, - Сириус ухмыльнулся ему, сразу принимая предложение перемирия. - Ты теряешь хватку.

Римус ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Вот как? Спроси Снейпа. В сентябре отправил его в нокаут в поезде.

\- Гонишь!

\- Неа.

\- Чёрт возьми, - засмеялся Джеймс. - И он не пытался тебе отомстить?

\- Ещё нет, - ответил Римус, пытаясь не показывать в голосе тревоги по этому поводу. - Хотя он наверняка планирует что-то. Так что за пранк?

\- Мы, эм… расскажем тебе, когда узнаем, как его сделать. Может не получиться, - быстро сказал Джеймс, закрывая ближайшую к себе книгу. Римус выгнул бровь и ничего не сказал - это лишь подтверждало подозрение, которое уже давно у него было. Но он не хотел сейчас об этом спорить. Он просто подождёт и посмотрит, что из этого выйдет.

\- Прости, что я приплёл сюда Лили, - сказал он Джеймсу. - Я не хотел этого говорить, Сириус прав, ей будет всё равно… ну, если она когда-нибудь свихнётся и решит с тобой встречаться.

Джеймс игриво его пихнул.

\- Отвали.

\- По крайней мере, теперь этот глупый спор закончился, да? - с надеждой спросил Римус, посмотрев на Сириуса.

\- Да, наверное, - пожал плечами тот. - Мы всё равно заплатили Питу его выигрыш. Но какое же это разочарование… я про поцелуи. Не понимаю, чего все поднимают из-за этого такой шум. 

Римус ничего на это не сказал, хотя тайно он этому порадовался. Значит, он всё-таки  _ ничего не упускал. _

\- А мне понравилось, - задумчиво сказал Джеймс. - Наверное, нужна практика. Будет лучше.

\- Уж надеюсь, - очень серьёзно сказал Сириус.

Джеймс и Римус рассмеялись.

***

Рождественский день 1974 года.

Рождественское утро было таким же тёмным и хмурым, как вся прошедшая неделя. Римуса разбудил стук дождя, барабанящего в его спальное окно. И всё равно дом Поттеров был таким же праздничным как всегда. Они впятером уселись за сытный завтрак с широкими улыбками на лицах.

После завтрака быстро последовало открытие подарков - обычная череда сладостей, шоколада, новых перьев от Поттеров, книг и носков. Римус очень сильно удивился, когда распаковал вручную связанный шарф от Лили гриффиндорского красного цвета с золотыми кисточками. Ему стало не по себе - он ничего не купил для мародёров в этом году, что уж говорить про девчонок. Она раньше никогда ничего ему не дарила, если не считать вспомогательного средства для чтения - которое, он не мог не признать, было просто отличным подарком. Он обязался купить ей что-нибудь в следующий раз, когда они пойдут в Хогсмид.

Они как раз заканчивали распаковывать подарки, миссис Поттер испаряла разорванные остатки упаковочной бумаги взмахами своей палочки - когда в холле раздалась громкая печальная песня. Это была пронзительная, цепляющая мелодия - совершенно неестественная и совершенно прекрасная. Они все развернулись как один, мистер и миссис Поттер достали свои палочки жестами дуэлянтов, и тут странная неземная серебряная птица залетела в комнату, кружа над их головами. Римус сразу увидел, что это феникс - или что-то вроде призрака феникса.

\- Дамблдор, - тихо сказал мистер Поттер, когда серебряный феникс изящно приземлился на камин. К большому удивлению Римуса птица открыла свой клюв и заговорила голосом директора:

\- Произошло нападение. Я скоро буду у вас - никого не впускайте в дом.

После этого феникс испарился в воздухе. Они все молчали несколько секунд, пока миссис Поттер не заговорила, положил руку на плечо Джеймса, будто ей просто нужно было прикоснуться к своему сыну.

\- О, Монти, нападение!

\- Не нужно паниковать, - спокойно сказал мистер Поттер. - Альбус скоро будет здесь. Мальчики, заканчивайте здесь, ладно? Я буду в своём кабинете.

Они прибрали всё в тишине. Все хотели посмотреть, что случится дальше. Нападение - что это вообще значило? Римус сразу же подумал о Сивом - но до полнолуния было далеко, так что в этом вряд ли были замешаны оборотни. Может, это был Волдеморт? Или какие-нибудь другие тёмные волшебники? С уколом вины в сердце он бросил взгляд на бледного Сириуса, который смотрел на дождь за окном в расстроенных чувствах.  _ Его  _ семья были тёмными волшебниками. Знал ли он что-нибудь об этом? Конечно нет, Римус быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли, чувствуя себя ещё более виноватым; Сириус не был дома с летних каникул, и все знали, что его семья ненавидит его.

Наконец, спустя, как казалось, целую вечность за окном раздался хлопок телепортации, и мистер Поттер пошёл открыть дверь. Миссис Поттер пошла за ним, и Римус, Сириус и Джеймс остались, чтобы послушать, выглядывая в холл.

Дверь открылась, и за ней стоял Дамблдор с траурным выражением лица. Несмотря на стену дождя за его спиной, он был полностью сухим.

\- Флимонт, Юфемия, - вежливо кивнул он.

Мистер Поттер поднял свою палочку.

\- О чём мы разговаривали в последний раз? 

\- О том, что ваш сын в этом семестре побил рекорд по количеству отработок, - улыбнулся Дамблдор и глянул на Джеймса, который вспыхнул как спичка. Похоже, этого было достаточно для мистера Поттера, и он отошёл в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дамблдора внутрь.

\- Проходите, Дамблдор, выпейте чаю? - спросила миссис Поттер, забирая его уличную мантию и приглашая его жестом в гостиную.

\- Мальчики, наверх, - очень твёрдо сказал мистер Поттер. Джеймс вот-вот было возразил ему, но Дамблдор сделал это за него.

\- Если ты не против, Флимонт, я думаю, будет лучше, если мальчики это услышат. Всё равно завтра это будет уже во всех газетах.

Мистер Поттер переглянулся со своей женой и кивнул. Они все уселись в большой гостиной, пока Галли отправилась на кухню готовить чай. Это была очень странная картина; рождественские открытки до сих пор сверкали на стенах, мишура обрамляла рамы портретов, открытые подарки лежали под ёлкой - и непривычно очень серьёзный Дамблдор сидел посреди всего этого в своей тёмно-синей бархатной мантии. Римус, Джеймс и Сириус поместились на небольшом диване, а мистер Поттер остался стоять, меряя шагами комнату.

\- Значит, произошло нападение? - нетерпеливо спросил он.

\- Боюсь, что так. Семья Фрейзеров в Ньюкасле.

\- Фрейзеров? Никогда о них не слышал.

\- Оба мистер и миссис Фрейзер были магглорождёнными. У них было два ребёнка, которые ещё не достигли возраста поступления в Хогвартс, но которые проявляли все признаки магических способностей.

Римус скривился от использования прошедшего времени. Мистер Поттер явно тоже это заметил, потому что он резко побледнел и внезапно стал выглядеть очень уставшим.

\- Все четверо?

\- Да.

Миссис Поттер выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет.

\- Дети! - ужаснулась она. - Дети!

\- Мы можем быть уверены? - нервно спросил мистер Поттер. - Мы уверены, что это… он?

\- Волдеморт, да. Он оставил метку.

\- Метку?

\- Думаю, это тоже окажется в завтрашних газетах. Ежедневный Пророк прибыли туда до того, как меня известили.

\- Но что это значит? Кто такие эти Фрейзеры?

\- Мистер Фрейзер работал в госпитале Святого Мунго, - объяснил Дамблдор. - Недавно он подал петицию в министерство с предложением, чтобы все целители проходили обучающий курс по целительным техникам магглов - мне кажется, он называл это оказанием первой помощи. Я уверен, вы можете представить, что это не совсем хорошо приняли некоторые определённые фракции в нашем министерстве.

\- Мне кажется, я помню, что Дариус упоминал что-то такое, - кинул мистер Поттер, задумчиво опираясь на камин. - Но убивать…

\- Это не первый случай, - мрачно сказал Дамблдор. - Но это первый раз, когда они подписали свою работу. Эта метка, которую они оставили за собой - ее уже где только не видели. Некоторые древние семьи приняли ее; так называемый тайный знак верности Волдеморту. Правда, больше не такой уж и тайный.

\- Какие семьи? - вдруг спросил Сириус, глядя на Дамблдора. Он был до невозможности напряжён, Римус чувствовал это. Дамблдор ласково на него посмотрел.

\- Пока что нет никаких доказательств, подтверждающих причастие семьи Блэк к этому нападению.

\- Пока что, - повторил Сириус. - Но Вы же знаете, что они… они…

\- Не нужно делать поспешных выводов, - выставил руку Дамблдор. - Ситуация трагическая, да, но мы не может терять головы и позволять нашим чувствам затмевать трезвый рассудок. Впереди нас ждут сложные времена, и мы все должны оставаться бдительными друг ради друга.

Он сказал это напрямую Сириусу и, похоже, обращался ещё и к Джеймсу с Римусом. Римус почувствовал неприятное тянущее ощущение внизу живота - он не понимал всего, но он понимал, что на их плечах лежала большая ответственность. Он не был уверен, что он сможет оправдать подобные ожидания.

\- Я не пытаюсь никого напугать, - продолжил Дамблдор, будто бы прочитав мысли Римуса. - Но при этом я и не хочу умалять серьёзность сегодняшних событий. Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы собрать группу поддержки, линию обороны против Волдеморта. Я уже говорил с несколькими коллегами из министерства, заслуживающими доверия - Флимонт, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

\- Конечно, - сразу же ответил мистер Поттер. - Ты говорил с Уизли? Прюиттсами? Боунс?

Дамблдор с улыбкой кивнул.

\- Все, безусловно, в моём списке.

\- Мы можем помочь! - подал голос Джеймс. Миссис Поттер резко втянула воздух, ее глаза до сих пор были покрасневшими.

\- Да! - воскликнул Сириус, пытаясь показать себя равным Джеймсу. - Вы можете на нас положиться, сэр.

Римус ничего не сказал, но он тоже кивнул, надеясь, что Дамблдор поймёт, что он тоже был на его стороне.

\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, - Дамблдор улыбался, его голубые глаза сверкали эмоциями по отношению к своим ученикам. - Но спасибо вам, мальчики.

\- Нет! - сказала миссис Поттер. - Они дети, Дамблдор.

\- Я буду совершеннолетним через два года! - выпрямил спину Сириус, напоминания о своём статусе самого старшего мародёра. - И мы самые лучшие в году по защитным заклинаниям!

\- И проклятиям, - добавил Джеймс и быстро заткнулся, когда миссис Поттер бросила на него убийственный взгляд.

Дамблдор тихонько засмеялся.

\- В самом деле, - сказал он. - Однако твоя мама права. Я лишь прошу, чтобы вы были начеку, и чтобы вы заботились друг о друге. Что ж, мне пора идти, мне ещё нужно зайти в несколько мест. Флимонт, - он поднялся и пожал руку мистера Поттера. - Я буду на связи. Юфемия, - он повернулся к миссис Поттер с виноватым выражением лица. - Счастливого рождества. Боюсь, я не смогу сегодня присутствовать на вашем вечере.

\- Мы можем с тем же успехом отменить его, - миссис Поттер потёрла руки, будто в комнате вдруг резко стало холодно. - Это кажется неуважительным.

\- Наслаждайтесь своими каникулами, мальчики - Римус, Мадам Помфри встретит тебя на дымолётной остановке в Трёх Мётлах утром воскресенья.

Римус послушно кивнул, и Дамблдор исчез с громким хлопком.


	65. Четвёртый год: Январь

Среда, 8-ое января, 1975 год.

Дамблдор оказался прав - убийство семьи Фрейзеров оказалось на первой странице всех газет на следующий день. За этой новостью последовала серия статей о надвигающейся войне, которые преобладали в новостях весь остаток рождественских каникул.

Это был первый раз, когда Римус - да и вообще они все - увидели метку смерти, и тогда они даже представить не могли, что она станет символом, которого они будут бояться до конца своих дней. Огромный чёрный череп с открытым ртом, из которого выползала длинная змея прямо навстречу смотрящему. Она была отчётливо Слизеринской, и как только они вернулись в Хогвартс, Сириус испепелил со своего чемодана всех змей.

\- Осторожней, брат, - сказал Джеймс, когда дым от заклинания Сириуса заполнил всю комнату. - Возможно, ты только что испортил фамильную реликвию.

\- А мне похуй, - ответил Сириус и запустил в дымящийся чемодан ещё одно заклинание, чтобы наверняка. - Он мой, и я не хочу, чтобы на моих вещах была эта грёбная метка.

Пытаться вразумить его было бессмысленно. После визита Дамблдора у Поттеров ненависть Сириуса ко всему, что хоть немного напоминало о Слизерине, возросла в несколько раз. Он весь год использовал защитные заклинания, чтобы защитить учеников помладше от Слизеринцев, но теперь он, казалось, специально напрашивался на неприятности.

\- Война не происходит прямо _здесь,_ \- однажды попытался сказать ему Римус после того, как тот умудрился заработать уже третью отработку за один день. - Дамблдор сказал нам быть бдительными, а не ввязываться в драки.

\- Война происходит везде, - ответил Сириус, и Джеймс согласно кивнул. - Да и вообще, кто бы говорил, что насчёт Снейпа?

\- Это, - возразил Римус, - было личное.

Это было правдой; он не ненавидел Снейпа, потому что тот был тёмным волшебником, или Слизеринцем, или ещё что-то такое. Римусу не нравился Снейп, потому что тот был надоедливым придурком - ну и к тому же, _никому_ не нравился Снейп, кроме Лили.

 _Вообще-то,_ подумал Римус про себя, бросив взгляд через общую комнату на Лили, которая сидела рядом с Марлин и практиковала какое-то трансфигурационное заклинание на паре своих ботинок, _даже Лили уже не проводит со Снейпом много времени._ Может, они поссорились. Рыжая подняла взгляд и ярко ему улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ. Джеймс, который сидел рядом с ним, помахал ей рукой, и Лили закатила глаза и вернулась к своему заклинанию.

\- Разве она не видит, как сильно я повзрослел? - тяжело вздохнул Джеймс и резко перелистнул страницу книги.

\- Я не уверен, что пару поцелуев с маггловской девчонкой на последнем ряду кинотеатра можно назвать взрослением, - ответил Римус, спас пострадавшую книгу и расправил углы, которые смял Джеймс.

\- Я не _об этом_ говорю, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Я имел в виду… в целом. Я этого не понимаю, с Марлин же я хорошо общаюсь.

\- Ты в одной команде по квиддичу с Марлин, - сказал Питер. - У вас есть что-то общее.

(Питер стал очень мудрым после того, как у него появилась девушка).

\- Так что, - медленно сказал Джеймс, - ты думаешь, мне нужно попытаться затащить Лили в команду по квиддичу?

Питер с жалостью цокнул языком.

\- Тебе нужно попытаться найти что-то общее у вас с Лили. Например, мы с Дездемоной оба любим шахматы, и сэндвичи с сыром, и…

\- У нас нет ничего общего, - мечтательно ответил Джеймс. - Поэтому она мне и нравится.

\- Тогда у тебя нет шансов, - фыркнул Питер. Джеймс выглядел подавленным.

\- Не слушай его, - сжалившись, сказал Римус. - Люди не начинают встречаться с другими людьми просто из-за того, что у них есть что-то общее, это было бы скучно. Противоположности притягиваются и всё такое. 

\- Да, ты прав, Лунатик! - воспрянул духом Джеймс. - Но, наверное, мне всё-таки _стоит_ узнать, что ей нравится…

\- Э… да, точно, неплохое начало, - Римус покачал головой и вернулся к своему эссе по Чарам. Он уже смирился с их одержимостью девчонками; было легче просто кивать и делать сочувствующее выражение лица.

К счастью, в основном всё внимание Джеймса и Сириуса теперь было обращено тренировкам по квиддичу в свете предстоящего матча против Слизерина, который должен состояться в начале февраля. Со всей этой нависшей над всеми войной противостояние между факультетами приняло новое и важное значение. Всвязи с этим Джеймс и Сириус относились к своим позициям в команде как к полноценной работе 24/7.

В результате Римус очень редко видел этих двоих в начале нового семестра - он как обычно проводил почти всё своё свободное время в библиотеке, а когда ребята не тренировались на поле (вместе с Питером, конечно), они ходили на отработки то за одно, то за другое. У них практически не осталось времени на работу над картой или даже на планирование нового пранка; мародёры проходили мимо друг друга словно корабли в ночном море.

Ситуация дошла до такой крайности, что когда пришло время первого январского похода в Хогсмид, Римус осознал, что ему не с кем идти. Он уже почти было решил совсем не идти, когда Лили завела об этом разговор после класса Зельеварения и предложила, чтобы он пошёл с ней и (как он предположил) с Марлин и Мэри. Он подумал, что это прекрасный способ провести субботний день, и напомнил себе, что он до сих пор должен был купить Лили подарок за рождество.

Римус и Лили встретились в общей комнате субботним утром, как и договорились, и пошли к главному входу в Хогвартс.

\- А где две эМ? - удивлённо спросил он, когда понял, что они с Лили одни. Та покраснела, но наверняка это было из-за холодного воздуха.

\- Я подумала, что в этот раз мы можем сходить вдвоём.

\- Класс, - улыбнулся он. Ему очень нравилось проводить время с Лили - почти так же, как с мародёрами.

\- Так за что они все получили отработки? - спросила она, когда они пробирались сквозь снег по дороге к деревне.

\- Да за разное, - Римус махнул рукой. - Питера поймали в коридоре после отбоя, Джеймс взял на себя вину за изменение слов на слизеринских трофеях… и мне кажется, что Сириус проклял второгодку.

\- Как типично, - цокнула Лили.

\- Да уж, - ухмыльнулся Римус. Они шли по следам за группой чёрных мантий других ребят перед собой. - Но идея с трофеями была великолепной, ты должна признать. Чары не сходили целую неделю!

\- Но это было не очень хорошим поступком, - нахмурилась Лили. Римус вздохнул. Почему девчонки всегда хотели быть хорошими?!

Когда они пришли в деревню, сперва они остановились в канцтоварах, потому что им обоим нужны были новые перья. Римус купил по одному ещё и Питеру с Сириусом, потому что они просили. Он рассказал Лили, что Питер слишком сильно давил на перо и ломал по два в неделю, оставляя повсюду чернильные пятна - и как Сириус использовал только самые дорогие перья, потому что у него был кошмарный почерк.

После этого они заглянули на почту, где Римус отправил Поттерам посылку от Джеймса - он объяснил Лили, что сегодня был день рождения миссис Поттер; и Джеймс не упускал ни единой возможности подарить кому-нибудь подарок. Замёрзнув до костей, они решили, что следующей остановкой станет место, где продают сливочное пиво, и отправились в Три Метлы.

Они нашли небольшой столик у камина и уселись, болтая об уроках и рождественских каникулах. Лили очень сильно поругалась со своей сестрой, о чём она очень долго рассказывала. Римус рассказал ей о том, что они посмотрели _Жажду смерти,_ но ничего не сказал про визит Дамблдора.

\- Значит, ты каждый год ездишь к Поттерам? - спросила Лили.

\- Ага, - с энтузиазмом ответил он. - Они обалденные. Мы с Сириусом всегда ездим. И Пит живёт выше по дороге от Джеймса, так что всё классно.

\- И вы четверо _всегда_ вместе? - Лили выглядела так, будто ее это забавляло. Это немного задело его.

\- Они мои друзья. Лучшие друзья.

\- Я это знаю, - тоже немного резко ответила она. - Но ты весь день только о них и говоришь.

\- Неправда, - возмущённо буркнул Римус и смущённо посмотрел на свою бутылку. - ...И что такого, если и так?

\- Ну, я как бы хотела узнать _тебя_ получше, а не твоих друзей, - теперь на щеках Лили красовалось два круглых румянца, словно на кукле. Римус не мог понять, чем она была так недовольна.

\- Но ты же _знаешь_ меня. Ты уже четыре года меня знаешь!

Лили неверяще на него уставилась. Потом выражение ее лица изменилось. Она провела рукой по волосам и засмеялась без юмора.

\- О, _Римус,_ \- вздохнула она.

\- Что?

Она покачала головой.

\- Я такая идиотка. Ты же понятия не имеешь, почему я хотела пойти в Хогсмид с тобой, да?

Он пожал плечами. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на него немного жалостливым взглядом, в котором были так хороши все девчонки.

\- Забыли, - сказала она. - Не думай об этом.

После этого атмосфера между ними, казалось, изменилась. Лили расслабилась и вернулась в своё привычное состояние, смеясь и шутя вместе с ним. Она даже нехорошо высказалась о Снейпе, который недавно сказал что-то очень плохое Мэри. Римус так и не добрался до корня проблемы, почему она была в таком странном настроении изначально, и решил, что это могло быть из-за упоминания его друзей - она всегда ясно давала понять, что они ее раздражали. Она приняла от него только бутылку сливочного пива в качестве подарка на рождество и убедила его, что он не должен чувствовать себя так, будто должен ей что-то.

Только следующим утром, когда Римус, Сириус, Джеймс и Питер сидели на завтраке, всё стало понятно. Джеймс и Сириус уже были готовы к тренировке и сидели в своих формах, пылко обсуждая различные тактики. Питер слушал их с глубоким интересом, кивая и бормоча:

\- Да, точно, - время от времени. 

Римус проверял свой список книг - ему нужно было вернуть несколько, и проверить ещё парочку, чтобы закончить своё эссе по Трансфигурации.

Марлин села рядом с ним в своей красной форме и потянулась за чаем.

\- Ну что, - обратилась она к Римусу, - как вчера всё прошло?

\- М? - он поднял взгляд от пергамента. - Вчера?

\- Вы с Лили, в Хогсмиде! - она очень понимающе ему улыбалась. - Она ничего нам не рассказывает, значит, всё прошло хорошо.

\- Ты вообще о чём?!

\- Да, - с любопытством поднял голову Сириус. - О чём ты вообще, Маккиннон?

\- Он вам не рассказал? - она невинно положила сахар в свою чашку. - Римус с Лили вчера ходили на свидание.

\- Что?! - одновременно воскликнули Джеймс, Сириус и Римус. Сириус начал смеяться.

\- _Лунатик_ \- на свидание?! 

\- С Эванс?! - Джеймс был в ужасе.

\- Чтоб меня! - выдохнул Питер.

\- Это было не свидание! - Римус ударил рукой по столу, опуская перо. Когда он произнёс эти слова вслух, у него что-то оборвалось внутри - это, что, _правда,_ было свидание? И как он должен был об этом узнать, если люди вот так вот просто набрасывались на него?! Он отчаянно посмотрел на Джеймса. - Но мне не нравится Лили, мы просто друзья!

\- Да… я знаю, друг, - сказал Джеймс, хотя Римус решил, что тот не звучал очень уверенно. - Всё нормально. Я… увидимся после тренировки.

Ни секунды не медля, Джеймс поднялся и ушёл из-за стола. Сириус смотрел ему вслед пару секунд, затем перевёл взгляд на Римуса, затем снова на Джеймса, потом беспомощно пожал плечами и поспешил за своим другом из зала. Питер ушёл вскоре после них. Римус уронил голову на стол и застонал.

\- Вау, прости, Римус, - очень тихо сказала Марлин. - Я не знала. Эм… значит, она, правда, нравится Джеймсу?

Римус снова застонал, взял свои вещи и встал из-за стола.

\- Я пошёл в библиотеку, - бросил он, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

***

Правда, он не пошёл в библиотеку, вдруг Марлин решила бы пойти за ним или - ещё хуже - сказала бы Мэри и Лили, где он был. Впервые со второго года Римус ушёл прятаться.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он значительно увеличился в размере со второго года. Теперь большинство его углублений и выступов стали слишком маленькими для него. В конце концов, он уселся за статуей старой ведьмы с горбом, прямо в тоннеле, ведущему к Ханидьюкам. Внутри было темно, и он зажёг свою палочку. Слабый запах шоколада его очень успокаивал.

Он попытался читать, но его мозг отказывался концентрироваться - по всей видимости, он хотел лишь проигрывать поход в Хогсмид снова и снова. Может, Лили сказала что-то, что он упустил? Может, ему нужно было следить за языком ее тела? Она давала ему намёки? Понял бы их Джеймс? А Сириус? Это было так несправедливо, горько подумал про себя Римус. Лили была таким хорошим другом, почему она хотела испортить это всё чувствами, и держанием за руки, и _поцелуями?!_

Он очень надеялся, что ему не придётся говорить с ней об этом. Может, ей было так же стыдно, как и ему. Но что было хуже всего - что, если Джеймс больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать? Он не знал, как ему объяснить, что он не смотрел на Лили в этом плане - не тогда, когда все остальные в их году, похоже, были одержимы тем, чтобы найти себе пару.

Может, ему стоило поцеловаться с Марлин, когда она предлагала в ноябре. Интересно, оставили бы его все в покое, если бы он уже разделался с этим? _Тебе придётся начать целоваться с девчонками когда-то,_ сказал он себе. _Все целуются - это нормально._ Но не с Лили - он не мог так поступить с Джеймсом. Вообще-то, решил Римус, наверняка именно по этой причине ему совсем не нравилась Лили - потому что без этого она была невероятно красивой, забавной, доброй и умной - и лучше его в Чарах. Лили была именно той девушкой, которая могла бы понравиться Римусу, он был в этом уверен, просто его дружба с Джеймсом значила для него гораздо больше.

Чувствуя себя очень возвышенным и самоотверженным, Римус вылез из своего укрытия. Он пошёл в сторону ближайшей лестницы, планируя пойти на поле и успеть поймать последние минуты тренировки. После этого он предложит сделать что-нибудь хорошее для Джеймса - проверить его эссе по истории или ещё что-нибудь. Да, после этого в мире снова всё станет правильно.

Но как однажды сказали Римусу, самый лучшие планы зачастую срываются. Он был почти внизу главной лестницы - перепрыгивая через три ступеньки за раз, просто потому что он мог - и даже не смотрел, куда идёт, когда лоб в лоб столкнулся с кем-то, кто поднимался по лестнице.

\- Смотри, куда идёшь, _грязнокровка,_ \- фыркнул Северус Снейп и быстро поднялся на ноги, зыркая на Римуса. Римус цокнул.

\- Отвали, Нюниус. Я такой же полукровка, как и ты.

\- У нас с тобой нет _ничего_ общего, я тебя уверяю, - высокомерно ответил Снейп, поправляя свою мантию.

\- Ну да, если ты говоришь о стандартах личной гигиены…

\- Осторожно, полоумный Люпин, - Снейп прищурил свои блестящие глаза. - Не скажи что-нибудь, о чём потом пожалеешь.

\- Ой, отъебись, - нетерпеливо ответил Римус и сделал шаг вперёд. - У меня нет на это времени, либо прокляни меня сейчас, либо уйди с дороги.

Снейп сразу отступил в сторону и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, показывая, что он может идти. Это совсем не вызывало доверия, но Римус не мог беспокоиться об этом сейчас и продолжил свой путь.


	66. Четвёртый год: Февраль (Часть 1)

Джеймс Поттер был гораздо более сложным человеком, чем казался на первый взгляд.

Снаружи он был счастливым, уверенным в себе, обычно добрым (пусть и немного высокомерным) и в целом популярным в своих кругах. Он получал много отработок, да, но также он получал хорошие оценки, и большинство учителей до сих пор довольно тепло к нему относились. От своей позиции в команде по квиддичу он брал всё возможное - всегда намеренно взъерошивал свои волосы, будто только что закончил летать, и надевал свою красную форму при любой возможности. Но никто не мог сказать, что он этого не заслужил - нужно было только раз увидеть, как он играет, чтобы знать, что его уверенность в себе взялась не с пустого места.

И превыше всего - Джеймс Поттер был любим. Его родители баловали его и вкладывали в него уверенность, что для не существовало ничего невозможного; что ни одна дверь никогда не будет для него закрыта. Сириус, Римус и Питер равнялись на него, считали его лидером практически в любом деле, и в общем и целом, в школе им восхищались все, кто имел значение, а все остальные ему завидовали.

Конечно, все, кроме Лили Эванс. Она была той ниткой, которая путала всё в его жизни. Он рос, окружённый любовью - ему легко всё давалось, и он беспечно всё принимал - поэтому ему было трудно принять, что он мог не понравиться человеку, который нравился ему. Именно поэтому он вёл себя как идиот, когда Лили была поблизости, и именно поэтому он перестал разговаривать с Римусом на целую неделю в феврале 1975 года.

Он не пытался привлечь к себе внимание, не делал этого нарочно - Римус достаточно хорошо знал Джеймса, чтобы это понимать. Просто дело было в том, что его чувства были ранены, и - как человек, чьи чувства редко были ранены - он не знал, как с этим справляться. Сириус хотя бы взрывался потоком эмоций, когда его что-то бесило, а это было быстро решаемо. Питер бы просто хандрил, а Римус бы просто, скорее всего, накинулся с кулаками. А Джеймс просто становился  _ тихим. _

\- Он не злится на тебя, - объяснил ему Сириус одним вечером после того, как Джеймс лёг спать, как только в комнату вошёл Римус. - Ему просто жалко себя.

\- Но он же верит мне, да? - тревожно спросил Римус. - Я, правда, не знал, что это было свидание, мне не нравится Лили в этом плане!

\- Ну… мне кажется, он не думает, что ты врёшь, но… вы с Эванс довольно близки, да? Вы всегда ходите вместе.

\- Мы  _ друзья,  _ \- возмущённо выдохнул Римус. - Я и с Марлин и Мэри тоже хожу, но никто же не думает, что мы встречаемся!

\- Вообще-то, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, - в прошлом семестре ходили слухи…

\- Да чёрт возьми!

Это было невозможно.

Что касалось Лили, так она довольно спокойно восприняла всю эту ситуацию. Римус решил, что Марлин рассказала всё Лили, но та не пыталась с ним об этом поговорить, и они продолжили быть партнёрами на Зельеварении как обычно. А Джеймс и Сириус, однако, переместились в конец класса.

К вечеру пятницы Римус чувствовал себя по-настоящему дерьмово. В отличие от Джеймса, он не рос в окружении любящих тебя людей, и он осознал, что его дружба с мародёрами стала для него такой важной, что он глубоко страдал от ее потери. Он всё ещё сидел с ними в большом зале, но между ними висела напряжённая тишина вместо их привычной шумной болтовни. Сириус пытался свести разговор к предстоящему матчу между Гриффиндором и Слизерином, но это, похоже, только сгущало тучи.

Чтобы совсем ухудшить его положение, Лили, Мэри и Марлин садились рядом с Римусом за столом - они жалели его и, будучи девчонками, пытались приободрить его, но вели себя совершенно неправильно.

\- Я жду не дождусь этого матча, - радостно сказала Мэри. - Все Когтевранцы и Пуффендуйцы, с которыми я говорила, тоже болеют за Гриффиндор.

Лили тяжело вздохнула.

\- Почему всё всегда должно быть таким чёрно-белым? Никто на свете не может быть полностью хорошим и полностью плохим, даже Слизеринцы.

\- Ты не можешь нас винить, Лили, - ответила Марлин. - Даже если не весь факультет, то большинство Слизеринцев были просто отвратительными в этом году.

\- Помяни дьявола… - вдруг пробормотала Мэри, с отвращением глядя поверх плеча Лили.

Лили и Римус повернулись и увидели Северуса Снейпа, который странно улыбался им, но его улыбка была далека от радостной.

\- Привет, Лили, - мягко сказал он.

\- Привет, Сев, - ответила Лили с натянутой вежливостью. - Что такое?

\- Просто хотел спросить, не нужна ли тебе помощь с заданием по Зельеварению. Оно очень сложное.

\- Я  _ знаю,  _ \- с раздражением ответила она, - но мне кажется, я могу сама…

*БАМ*

Все за столом подпрыгнули и развернулись, чтобы посмотреть в конец зала, где Мальсибер только что запустил огненную хлопушку в дальнем конце слизеринского стола. Он от души хохотал, пока все в зале в ужасе смотрели на него.

\- Пять баллов со Слизерина! - закричала Макгонагалл, быстрыми шагами приближаясь к нему по проходу между столами. - И Вы сейчас же уберёте весь бардак за собой…

Ужин вернулся в привычную колею. Снейп продолжил стоять рядом. Лили посмотрела на него.

\- Как я говорила, мы с Римусом справимся, - сказала она. - Знаешь, я не дура, Северус.

\- Я и не говорил, что ты… - из-за этого Северус искренне расстроился. - Я просто… ох, неважно, - после этого он неприятно глянул на Римуса, развернулся и уплыл за свой стол.

\- Ненормальный, - пробормотала Мэри.

\- Оставь его в покое, - огрызнулась Лили. Она выглядела такой злой, что даже Мэри не решилась ей ответить.

\- Э… кто-нибудь уже начал это эссе по водяным? - быстро спросила Марлин, пытаясь сохранить мир за столом. - У меня дерьмово получается.

\- Я дам тебе свои заметки, если хочешь, - предложил Римус, делая глоток своего тыквенного сока. - Как только Сириус мне их отдаст…

Сириус поднял голову, когда услышал своё имя.

\- А, точно, прости, Лунатик, сейчас, они у меня с собой… - он начал рыться в мусорке, которую он называл своей сумкой, доставая скрученные листы пергамента, грязевые бомбы, сладости и сломанные перья.

\- Как ты вообще там что-нибудь находишь? - вздохнул Римус, потягивая свой сок. - Ты самый кошмарный неряха, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Сириус пожал плечами и подмигнул ему, затем достал необходимые записи и передал их Марлин.

\- Оооооо, Римус, - воскликнула Мэри, - я говорила тебе, что мне пришло ещё одно письмо от Даррена на этой неделе?

Римус зарычал.

\- Да, - рявкнул он. - И оно было таким же скучным, как и предыдущие пятьсот писем, которые ты заставила меня прочитать.

Сириус прыснул со смеху. Марлин выронила свою вилку. Мэри в шоке открыла и закрыла рот несколько раз. Римус нахмурился - с какого хрена он вообще это сказал? Конечно, это было правдой, но это было безумно грубо и некрасиво.

\- Прости, - сказал он и опустил взгляд. Он чувствовал себя как-то странно. Может, вся эта история с Джеймсом расстраивала его куда больше, чем он думал.

\- Нет, это ты меня прости, - Мэри поднялась из-за стола с дрожащей нижней губой. - Больше я не буду тебе наскучивать! - она быстро развернулась и убежала из зала, лишь наполовину доев свой ужин.

\- Мэри! - Марлин встала и выбежала за подругой. Лили посмотрела на Римуса.

\- Ты, правда, хотел это сказать?

\- Да, - без промедления ответил он. - Вообще-то, мне вся эта романтическая чушь кажется жутко скучной, я просто хочу, чтобы вы все оставили меня в покое, - когда он договорил, он недоумённо моргнул, удивлённый своими словами. Почему он говорил это всё?!

\- Римус! - воскликнула Лили. Она тоже была в шоке - хотя она не ушла, будучи сделанной из иного теста, чем Мэри. - Что такого плохого в том, что Мэри хочет поговорить о своём парне или… эм… что люди вокруг влюбляются? Это же нормально, нет?

\- Мне плевать, нормально это или нет, - он пожал плечами. - Я просто думаю, что вы все ведёте себя как идиоты. Даже ты - за каким хреном ты решила пойти на свидание со мной, когда самый популярный парень в школе с ума по тебе сходит? И он в десять раз лучше и приятней, чем я, ты просто слишком высокомерная, чтобы это заметить.

\- Римус! - снова воскликнула Лили и залилась краской.

\- Но это правда! - беспомощно сказал он.

\- Лунатик, - наконец подал голос Сириус, - ты в порядке?

\- Да. Правда, всё ещё есть хочу. Думаете, Марлин не будет возражать, если я доем ее картошку?

\- Серьёзно, Римус, - неожиданно подключился Джеймс. - Это совсем на тебя не похоже.

\- Я просто говорю правду.

\- Да, жестокую пра… о, Мерлин! - Сириус хлопнул себя по лбу. - Эванс, Снейп подливал что-то в его сок? Может, когда хлопушка взорвалась?

\- Он бы ни за что такого не сделал, это незаконно!

\- Пфф, - фыркнул Римус с полным ртом картошки. - Плевать Нюниус на это хотел! Он пытается отомстить мне с момента, как я врезал ему в поезде.

\- Ты что?! - Лили уставилась на него.

\- Ага, - Римус проглотил еду. - Вдарил ему прямо по носу, это было офигенно, - теперь он точно знал, что что-то было не в порядке, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Правда просто выливалась из него без его согласия.

\- Так, - Сириус поднялся. - Перестань говорить, Лунатик, пока не сказал что-нибудь, о чём серьёзно пожалеешь.

Эти слова заставили Римуса кое о чём вспомнить.

\- Знаешь, - ухмыльнулся он. - Снейп сказал мне то же самое несколько дней назад на лестнице.

\- СЕВЕРУС! - закричала Лили изо всех сил. Она вскочила и направилась к слизеринскому столу словно грозовая туча. Сириус, Джеймс, Римус и Питер последовали за ней. - Что ты сделал с Римусом?! - она со злостью топнула ногой по каменному полу.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - Северус со злостью ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты сейчас же скажешь, как это исправить!

\- С ним всё в порядке, - спокойно ответил Северус. - Правда ведь, Римус?

\- Всё нормально, - пожал плечами Римус. - Но я не могу перестать говорить вещи, которые не следует, например…

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! - Сириус с силой пнул его по ноге и отвлёк Римуса от постыдных признаний. Затем он вплотную подошёл к Слизеринцу. - Ты, ублюдок, это  _ веритасерум,  _ да?! Сыворотка правды!

\- Есть только один способ это проверить, - широко улыбнулся Северус. - Какой твой самый тёмный глубокий секрет, Люпин?

_ О, боже, с чего бы начать? _ подумал Римус про себя. Он знал, что ему не стоит ничего говорить. Что он  _ не должен  _ ничего говорить. Он будет в страшной опасности, если кто-то узнает… но он так хотел, так сильно хотел - у него было так много секретов, и они все всплывали на поверхность как буйки на воде.

_ Я оборотень. Я планирую выследить и убить Фенрира Сивого. Всё лето я воровал, бухал и дрался. Я не могу нормально читать сам. Я в тайне нелегально торгую маггловскими сигаретами. Мне вообще не нравятся девчонки, ни одна. Я думаю, мне никогда они не понравятся.  _

Он открыл рот.

\- Ну, я…

\- СИЛЕНСИО! - внезапно закричал Сириус, направив свою палочку на Римуса, пока Джеймс повалил его на пол и закрыл рукой его рот.

Все за слизеринским столом рассмеялись, пока Римус и Джеймс боролись на полу. Лили растерянно за всем этим наблюдала. Рот Римуса продолжал двигаться, отчаянно пытаясь раскрыть все свои секреты, пока он не рассказал каждую маленькую тайну - но ни одного звука не покинуло его губ. Сириус великолепно владел заглушающими чарами.

Питер, Сириус и Джеймс вместе подняли Римуса на ноги и вытащили его из зала под оглушающий смех и выкрики Слизеринцев. Только в их комнате за закрытыми дверями Сириус снял с него чары и вернул Римусу возможность говорить. К счастью, к этому времени порыв рассказать всё и всем уже прошёл.

\- Прости, Римус, - сказал Сириус. - Но я вынужден был это сделать, иначе ты бы…

\- Я знаю, - Римус повесил голову и уселся на свою кровать. - Чёртов Снейп! Сколько времени чары будут выветриваться?

\- Наверное, зависит от того, сколько ты выпил, - сказал Джеймс, листая свою книгу про зелья. - Годрик, как он вообще это сделал?! Это же уровень К.О.Т.О.В., сыворотка правды!

\- Он лучше всех в Зельеварении, - не по своей воле ответил Римус. - Лили сказала, что он уже пишет эссе для седьмого года, просто для развлечения.

\- Какой же нудный скользкий гад, - фыркнул Сириус и присоединился к Джеймсу в поисках. - Постарайся ничего не говорить, Лунатик, ладно?

\- Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - невольно сказал Римус.

\- Так, ладно, тут написано, что всё вернётся в норму через двадцать четыре часа, так что… по крайней мере, до следующего ужина ничего не говори.

\- А как же уроки?!

\- Мы скажем, что ты заболел. Нельзя рисковать, Лунатик! Я мог бы сейчас  _ убить  _ Снейпа, этот грязный, подлый, вонючий…

\- Я не буду пропускать уроки из-за него, - Римус сложил руки на груди. - Должен быть какой-то антидот.

\- Ты можешь пойти спросить Слизнорта, - предложил Джеймс.

\- Да, хорошая идея, он, наверное, всё ещё в большом зале, - кивнул Сириус. Он повернулся к Римусу и сказал очень медленно и чётко, будто говорил с маленьким ребёнком. - Римус. Оставайся. Здесь.

\- Отъебись, - отвернулся Римус и надулся как маленький мальчик.

\- Я с ним останусь, - сказал Джеймс. - Вы двое идите.

Сириусу этого хватило, и он понёсся к лестнице, крикнув им напоследок:

\- Держись там, Лунатик! Если я наткнусь на какого-нибудь Слизеринца по пути в зал, я…

Но они не смогли дослушать до конца; Сириус убежал, и Питер вслед за ним. За этим последовала долгая неловкая тишина. Римус не доверял себе достаточно, чтобы заговорить. Наконец, это сделал Джеймс.

\- Прости, что я в последнее время был таким мудаком.

Римус такого не ожидал и яростно покачал головой.

\- Ты не был мудаком! Я просто не знаю, как доказать тебе, что… эй! Подожди! Спроси меня!

\- А?

\- Спроси меня сейчас, пока я под действием сыворотки; спроси меня, как я отношусь к Лили. Так ты будешь знать, что это правда.

\- Римус, я не хочу, - Джеймс нахмурился. Это шло врозь с его понятием о честном соревновании.

\- Давай, - попросил Римус. - Я, честно, не против - это же между нами двумя, да? - он поднялся, схватил Джеймса за плечи и с уверенностью посмотрел ему в глаза. - Спроси меня.

\- Э… ну, ладно. Римус, тебе нравится Лили Эванс?

\- Нет. Абсолютно нет, - Римус даже не моргнул.

\- Ладно, хорошо… Что насчёт Марлин?

\- Неа. Никогда не нравилась, никогда не будет нравиться. Они мои друзья, как и вы с парнями.

Джеймс серьёзно на него смотрел, а потом расплылся в искренней улыбке. Он хлопнул Римуса по спине.

\- Спасибо, Лунатик, ты настоящий друг.

Римус засмеялся.

\- Обращайся.

***

К счастью для Римуса, Слизнорт почти сразу же предоставил ему антидот - хотя кодекс чести мародёров не позволял им рассказать ему, кто добавил веритасерум в сок Римуса.

\- Так будет лучше, - убедил их Римус. - Он будет нервничать, когда у него не будет из-за этого неприятностей с учителями - он будет гадать, как мы собираемся ему отомстить.

\- И  _ как же  _ мы собираемся ему отомстить? - с энтузиазмом спросил Сириус за завтраком. Это было утро того дня, когда должен был состояться матч между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. - Он почти что раскрыл тебя, Лунатик, мы обязаны преподать ему урок!

\- Мне нужно об этом подумать, - ответил Римус. - Сперва разгромите для меня Слизерин сегодня.

\- Легко, - подмигнул Сириус. Римус улыбнулся ему. Было трудно не улыбаться Сириусу, когда тот был в таком хорошем настроении - он блистал в своей алой и золотой форме, его волосы были забраны в пучок, его острый взгляд был полон решимости. Это была лучшая версия Сириуса, и сердце Римуса сильно билось от гордости и адреналина.

Напряжение на трибунах было ощутимым ещё до того, как игроки вышли на поле. Две четверти поля были одеты в красное, крича и освистывая зелёную половину. Для учеников Хогвартса квиддич стал способом показать свои настоящие эмоции по поводу войны - и это было крайне некрасиво.

\- Уровень напряжения необычайно высок в полу-финале этого года, - говорила в свой магический громкоговоритель комментатор игры, Трейси Дарси. - Этот матч окончательно даст понять, какая команда будет играть в финале против Когтеврана, и если смотреть на настрой игроков, эта победа никому не дастся легко… в команде Гриффиндора играет, естественно, Поттер - легенда квиддича по праву с более двух сотен голами на своём счету… также с нами Марлин Маккиннон - опасный загонщик - ее действительно нужно бояться, ведь ее старший брат, Дэнни Маккиннон, профессионально играет за команду Чадли Кэннонс… и так же не стоит забывать о Сириусе Блэке, втором загонщике Гриффиндора, на своей второй игре за этот год… Блэк уже проявил себя таким же компетентным, как и Маккиннон, и я уверена, что дамы со мной согласятся, когда я скажу, что он совсем неплохо выглядит в своей форме…

\- Кхм-кхм, - раздался неодобрительный кашель Макгонагалл в громкоговоритель. Римус заметил, что почти все девчонки в толпе либо хихикали, либо кричали имя Сириуса.

\- Простите, профессор… - продолжила Трейси. - И вот выходит Слизерин, - (оглушительный негодующий крик толпы на этих словах) - и у них в команде есть свой собственный Блэк - конечно, это младший брат Сириуса, Регулус Блэк - ловец… и Мальсибер, которого в этом семестре взяли в команду в качестве загонщика…

Теперь крики стали такими громкими, что Римус не мог расслышать Дарси за всем этим шумом. Питер тоже не помогал - он прыгал вверх и вниз на своём месте. Римус сидел так долго, как мог - его бедро снова болело, и он не хотел усугублять ситуацию. ‘Поломанный Люпин’ было даже хуже, чем ‘полоумный Люпин’.

Наконец, игра началась, и обе команды с невероятной скоростью взметнулись в воздух. Если зрители были жестокими, то игроки были даже хуже - с весом чести своих факультетов на плечах они играли так, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Римус никогда не видел, чтобы Джеймс играл с таким пылом; он метался по полю словно красная пуля, ловил и забрасывал квоффл быстрее, чем охотник команды противника успевал хотя бы заметить его.

Сириус и Марлин были одинаково яростными, они оба работали как одна команда, в отличие от прошлой игры, общались друг с другом и прикрывали своих товарищей по команде. И это было действительно необходимо - Слизеринцы играли грязно. Сириусу дважды пришлось отбивать бладжер, который ‘случайно’ оказался на пути Джеймса, а Марлин как тень следовала за ловцом Гриффиндора, защищая его от многих некрасивых опасных ситуаций.

Римус был так занят, следя за своими друзьями - зажмуриваясь, когда они были в опасности; крича вместе со всеми, когда они побеждали - что он забыл о цели игры. И, похоже, все остальные тоже, кроме Регулуса Блэка, который летал высоко над полем и по краям, проявляя эту печально знаменитую слизеринскую хитрость, выискивая снитч.

Никто даже не заметил, как Регулус Блэк, самый маленький участник команды, увидел крошечный золотой шар и мёртвым падением понёсся в его сторону с невероятной высоты. Никто не заметил Регулуса Блэка, потому что все смотрели, как Сириус запускает от себя битой бладжер, который - ещё бы чуть-чуть - и сбил бы его с метлы. Он отбил его с такой силой, что тот выстрелил обратно прямо в лицо загонщика команды противников. Мальсибер, хоть и тупой, но далеко не медленный, моментально увернулся с пути и нырнул вниз - прямо когда Регулус пролетал за его спиной.

_ Теперь  _ Римус его заметил - теперь все заметили, и над толпой пронёсся ужасный визг, когда бладжер встретился с головой Регулуса и сбил его с метлы. 

Всеми овладел такой ужас, что все предубеждения о команде противников были забыты, и все смотрели, как вялое тело Регулуса Блэка камнем падает вниз.


	67. Четвёртый год: Февраль (Часть 2)

Римус практически упустил то, что произошло, потому что все на трибунах нагнулись вперёд, чтобы посмотреть за разворотом трагедии - к счастью, Римус был гораздо выше всех вокруг.

Сириус попытался - никто не мог бы этого отрицать. В тот же момент, как он увидел удар бладжера о голову Регулуса, он вертикально опустил метлу и полетел вниз, будто сам дьявол был у него на хвосте, быстрее, чем Римус когда-либо видел, чтобы кто-нибудь другой - даже Джеймс - летал. Вообще-то, Сириус набрал такую невероятную скорость и под таким ужасающим вертикальным углом, что Римус решил, что он тоже разобьётся о землю, и его желудок перевернулся внутри от страха. Сириус опоздал, а вот Мадам Трюк нет.

Она стояла на земле с поднятой палочкой и сумела замедлить падение Регулуса настолько, что казалось, будто он падал сквозь воду, а не сквозь воздух. К тому времени, как Сириус добрался до земли, отбрасывая свою метлу и кидаясь к своему брату, Регулус лежал на траве так спокойно, что казалось, будто он спит.

Сириус упал на колени, остальные игроки приземлились вокруг них. Макгонагалл что-то кричала в громкоговоритель, и толпа так быстро окружила двух братьев Блэк, что никто ничего не мог увидеть с трибун. Римус начал спускаться по деревянной лестнице так быстро, как только позволяло его больное бедро. Питер торопливо поспевал за ним.

\- Куда ты идёшь? - задыхаясь, спросил он.

\- Сириус, - только и смог сказать Римус.

Но когда они добрались до нижнего уровня, они не смогли попасть на поле; деканы факультетов отправляли всех учеников в замок, запрещая им выходить на поле.

\- Они уже должны были унести Регулуса в больничное крыло, - сказал Питер. - Может, Сириус в раздевалке?

\- Нет, - Римус покачал головой. - Нет, он бы пошёл с Регом… он наверняка думает, что это его вина.

\- Ну, - Питер поднял на него взгляд. - Это же он отбил тот бладжер, разве нет?

Римус сжал кулаки и проглотил порыв ударить Питера.

\- Я пойду в больничное крыло, - он повернулся и направился к замку широкими шагами, пытаясь обогнать всех остальных.

\- Что насчёт Джеймса? - Питеру приходилось бежать, чтобы поспевать за ним.

\- Он тоже будет там, - ответил Римус.

И, конечно, там он и был. Когда Питер и Римус прибежали к больничному крылу, прорвавшись сквозь толпы сплетничающих учеников, они увидели, что Джеймс сидит на полу в коридоре, уперевшись локтями в колени и глядя в одну точку. Он до сих пор был в форме для квиддича, его щёки раскраснелись от полёта, его волосы были в жутком беспорядке.

\- Он в порядке?! - сразу же спросил Римус - и он даже не знал, кого именно имел в виду.

\- Да, думаю, да, - Джеймс с удивлением посмотрел на них затуманенным взглядом. - Но он не приходит в себя. Помфри меня не пускает.

\- Сириус? 

\- Да, он там. Я решил подождать… Слизнорт пошёл связаться с их родителями, так что, - он пожал плечами. - Я решил, лучше побыть здесь.

\- Мы все здесь, - твёрдо сказал он и с трудом опустился рядом с Джеймсом. Теперь его бедро довольно сильно ныло; боль разносилась от тазовой кости до самой щиколотки. Питер в итоге тоже опустился, и они принялись ждать.

\- Вы видели, что случилось? - наконец спросил Джеймс. - Я был на другом конце поля, я не…

\- Бладжер, - сказал Римус. - Мальсибер запустил его прямо в Сириуса, очень сильно. Сириус отбил его обратно, но Мальсибер увернулся, а Регулус был прямо за ним. Сириус не мог его видеть; это была случайность. Это было… это было ужасно.

\- Блять, - сказал Джеймс.

Они молчали ещё какое-то время. За окном начинало темнеть, и свечи в светильниках на противоположной стене начали зажигаться. Римус задумался, о чём сейчас думали Джеймс и Питер. Они тоже больше переживали за Сириуса, чем за Регулуса, как и он? Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым - но Мадам Помфри склеивала его по частям с одиннадцати лет, и Римус сомневался, что ее способностей будет недостаточно, чтобы исцелить удар от бладжера. Его больше заботило состояние Сириуса. Он сотни раз проклинал Регулуса, но он никогда - никогда - не причинял боль своему младшему брату нарочно. И это тоже было не нарочно, но Римус нутром чуял, что Сириус не будет с ним согласен.

От своих мыслей их отвлекло громкое цоканье каблуков по каменному полу, и взволнованный голос Профессор Макгонагалл раздался из-за угла:

\- Прошу, Вальбурга, он в полной безопасности в руках Мадам Помфри - будет только хуже, если его передвигать сейчас…

\- Я думаю, это буду решать  _ я,  _ Минерва, - ответил этот холодный низкий голос.

Джеймс и Питер нервно вскочили на ноги. Джеймс нагнулся, чтобы помочь Римусу подняться. Никто из них не видел мать Сириуса с того кошмарного рождества два года назад, и их ужас до сих пор был свеж в их воспоминаниях. Макгонагалл и миссис Блэк быстрым шагом вывернули из-за угла. Вальбурга была в длинном чёрном плаще и чёрных остроконечных сапогах на высоком каблуке. У нее было то же самое выражение жёсткого превосходства на лице, которое помнил Римус, но она хмурилась, и ее волосы были уложены не так аккуратно, как обычно.

Рядом с ней шёл маленький пожилой волшебник с длинной бородой, который нёс с собой большую сумку из драконьей кожи. Вальбурга бросила взгляд на них троих, и Римус задержал дыхание - но, похоже, она решила, что не стоило тратить на них время, и распахнула двери двумя руками, проносясь мимо.

Римус, Джеймс и Питер заглянули внутрь из коридора, чтобы посмотреть, что случится дальше. Макгонагалл и волшебник с бородой поспешили за миссис Блэк.

Регулус лежал в постели и, насколько видели парни, до сих не пришёл в сознание - или, может, просто спал. С такого расстояния и с закрытыми глазами он был очень похож на Сириуса, из-за чего желудок Римуса снова перевернулся. Но Сириус сидел рядом с ним в своей красной гриффиндорской форме, сна не было ни в одном глазу, одна нога поднята на стул. Он выглядел бледным и гораздо меньше, чем обычно; его глаза были красными. Казалось, он сжался ещё больше, когда его мать подлетела словно какая-то ужасная летучая мышь-вампир.

Мадам Помфри вышла вперёд.

\- Он в порядке, просто сильный удар, - успокаивающе сказала она. - Я дала ему целительное зелье и исправила все повреждения.

\- Повреждения? - резко спросила Вальбурга. Она стояла у подножья постели Регулуса и смотрела на него. Она не пыталась прикоснуться к нему или к Сириусу, лишь стояла словно статуя.

\- Очень незначительные и уже полностью исцелённые, - ответила Мадам Помфри. - Он будет уже на ногах завтра утром. А у Сириуса…

\- Это наш семейный врач, - перебила Вальбурга и указала рукой на морщинистого старого мужчину за собой. - Он займётся уходом за моим сыном. Я заберу его домой, как только его тщательно осмотрят.

\- Я говорю Вам, что я сделала всё, что можно было сделать, - уже со злостью сказала Мадам Помфри.

Вальбурга снисходительно на неё посмотрела.

\- В рамках Ваших способностей - я уверена. Но он мой сын, и я буду ухаживать за ним так, как я считаю нужным.

Мадам Помфри покраснела и потеряла дар речи, так что Макгонагалл пришлось наклониться и прошептать ей что-то на ухо, чтобы привести ее в чувства. Старый волшебник положил свою сумку на прикроватный столик, открыл ее и молча склонился над Регулусом.

В это время Вальбурга перевела взгляд на своего старшего сына. Она не двинулась с места, но ее соколиный взгляд держал Сириуса на месте. 

\- Ты, - сказала она. - А ты что здесь делаешь?

Сириус ответил что-то, но это было едва ли громче шёпота. Вальбурга нахмурилась.

\- Что? - рявкнула она. - Говори громче, мальчишка!

\- Он мой брат, - уже громче сказал Сириус, хотя его голос был хриплым и слабым. Миссис Блэк цокнула.

\- Ради всего святого, только не говори мне, что ты  _ ревел?!  _ Постарайся проявить хотя бы толику этикета.  _ Toujours Pur,  _ Сириус! - сказала она семейное мотто семьи Блэк на французском, который означал ‘Вечно Чист’. -  _ Постарайся  _ не забывать о своих обязанностях.

Сириус не ответил, лишь повесил голову, волосы упали ему на лицо. Римус только ради безопасности Сириуса надеялся, что тот не заплачет снова. Вальбурга продолжила:

\- Ты можешь идти, Сириус. Мы с твоим отцом увидим тебя в июне.

После этого она снова посмотрела на Регулуса и больше не обращала внимания на Сириуса. Джеймс пошёл вперёд, больше не в силах смотреть на это, но Римус и Питер остались в коридоре. Каким-то образом Римусу казалось, что это было не его место; что у него не было на это права. И хоть Римус больше всего на свете хотел знать, что делать, Джеймс всегда гораздо лучше справлялся с Сириусом.

Макгонагалл, видимо, увидела Джеймса и действовала быстро. Она прикоснулась к плечу Сириуса и аккуратно подтолкнула его в сторону дверей из стула. Он слегка прихрамывал. Мадам Помфри присоединилась к нему и дала ему целительное зелье.

\- Сразу ложись в кровать и выпей всё до последней капли, ты меня понял? Сильно болеть не должно, но сегодня ночью будет довольно некомфортно.

Сириус молча и устало кивнул. Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу и сжал, затем кивнул Макгонагалл. Она выглядела так, будто хотела что-то сказать, но придержала язык, взглянув на миссис Блэк и Регулуса. Она за всем присмотрит, Римус был в этом уверен. Она скажет Сириусу, если что-нибудь случится.

Четыре мародёра прошли почти весь путь до гриффиндорской башни в полном молчании. Когда они подошли к последней лестнице, Питер вдруг сказал:

\- Мы пропустили ужин.

Джеймс и Римус недовольно глянули на него, и тот выглядел очень оскорблённым этим.

\- Что я  _ хочу сказать,  _ \- со злостью пискнул он, - так это то, что я собираюсь пойти на кухню и попросить их прислать что-нибудь наверх. Если вы двое не против?!

\- Хорошая идея, Пит, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Джеймс.

Римус лишь кивнул головой и отвёл взгляд. Питер развернулся и пошёл вниз, а они втроём пошли наверх. Это было медленным процессом, учитывая, что у двоих из них были плохо работающие конечности.

\- Мы наверняка сейчас такие красавчики, - без юмора пробормотал Сириус, когда они остановились на одной из лестничных площадок, чтобы передохнуть.

\- Что с тобой случилось? - наконец спросил Римус, потирая своё ноющее бедро.

\- Сломал щиколотку, - ответил Сириус. - Слишком резко на нее приземлился.

Джеймс скривился. Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Я ее не чувствую. Просто немного ноги подкашиваются.

Когда они наконец дошли до своей комнаты, Сириус закрылся в ванной, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Вскоре пришёл Питер, нагруженный сэндвичами, шоколадом, фруктами, пирожными и вообще всем, что только смог унести.

\- Там группа девчонок внизу хотят увидеть Сириуса, - выдохнул он и сбросил всю добычу на кровать. - Там собралась целая куча второгодок, которые делают ему открытки, чтобы пожелать скорейшего выздоровления - сказал им отвалить.

\- Спасибо, Пит, - сказал Джеймс. - Ты хороший друг.

Питер наконец улыбнулся. Он кивнул в сторону закрытой двери.

\- Он в порядке?

\- Он будет в порядке, - Джеймс вздохнул, снял с себя форму и сбросил ее в кучу на полу. В одной майке и нижнем белье он взял сэндвич с курицей с кровати Питера и с рвением откусил большой кусок. Римус и Питер приняли это за разрешение и последовали его примеру.

Сириус довольно долго был в ванной, и они решили, что лучше его не трогать. Джеймс переоделся в свою обычную одежду и начал разбирать вечно заваленную кровать Сириуса. Римус принялся помогать, убирая раскиданные книги и полу-законченные эссе. Он их закончит за него, решительно подумал Римус, он будет делать за Сириуса всю домашнюю работу целую неделю, если это хоть как-то поможет.

\- Я, блять, ненавижу его семью, - вдруг сказал Джеймс, взбивая одну из подушек Сириуса.

\- Его мама даже хуже, чем моя, - шмыгнул Питер. Римус начал разбирать записи Сириуса, разглаживая углы пергамента и пытаясь разложить всё по дням, когда нужно было сдавать работы.

Дверь ванной скрипнула, и Сириус появился в своей пижаме, его мокрые волосы зачёсаны назад.

\- Хочешь есть? - нервно спросил Питер и протянул ему тарелку с сэндвичами. Сириус покачал головой и прошёл к своей кровати.

\- Просто хочу спать, - пробормотал он и начал задвигать занавески.

\- Сириус! - выпалил Римус, пока тот полностью не скрылся из виду. Сириус остановился и посмотрел на него сквозь щель между шторами. Римус закусил нижнюю губу. - Ты не виноват в том, что случилось, - сказал он. - Я всё видел; это была случайность. Вы оба просто были сильно увлечены игрой, вот и всё.

Сириус продолжил смотреть на него, его лицо было мягким после душа, его глаза тёмными и уставшими. Он ласково улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Всё равно я это сделал, - он плотно закрыл занавески.

***

Этот матч был объявлен незаконченным, и обе команды согласились переиграть, когда команда Слизерина найдёт нового ловца. Следующим утром на завтраке капитан Слизеринцев получил громовещатель от Вальбурги Блэк, обвиняющий его в том, что он подверг ее сына опасности. Регулуса не было в школе, и слухи всё плодились, но Макгонагалл лично сказала Сириусу, что всё было хорошо - миссис Блэк лишь хотела оставить сына дома под своим присмотром на одну неделю в качестве меры предосторожности.

Сириус вёл себя как обычно, но свет внутри него слегка потускнел. Он больше не проклинал Слизеринцев, не шутил и даже не выделывался на уроках. Он просто делал то, что было необходимо, словно во сне. Римус начал задумываться, был ли это до сих пор шок от инцидента или нервы от того, что ему пришлось встретиться со своей матерью в стенах Хогвартса.

Этой ночью было полнолуние, и Римус ничем не мог помочь Сириусу. Вообще-то, он был даже немного рад этому предлогу уйти из их комнаты, которая превратилась в унылое тихое место, пока Сириус хандрил. Римус был не единственным - Питер постоянно ускользал к Дездемоне.

Возможно, всё дело было в тишине, во всех недосказанных вещах и неразряжённом напряжении, но февральское полнолуние было плохим. Римус пришёл в себя с разодранным от воя горлом, щепками под ногтями и синяками по всему телу.

В последнее время он заметил, что чем старше он становился, тем лучше он мог вспоминать свои трансформации. Всё до сих было слишком нечётким; словно пытаться вспомнить сон; картинки и ощущения всплывали и ускользали от него, но в этот раз Римусу показалось, что волк чего-то хотел - может, он хотел выбраться больше, чем обычно.

Он лежал в больничной постели и пытался вспоминать, с жаром и головной болью, в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы спать, одеяло было скомкано в его щиколотках словно кандалы.

\- Утречко, Лунатик, - раздался рядом грустный тихий голос. Ему пришлось протереть глаза и моргнуть пару раз, чтобы осознать, что это был Сириус.

\- П-привет, - пролепетал он, его реакция была замедлена от всех обезболивающих, что ему дали. Из-за этого всегда проявлялся его акцент, который он ненавидел. - Что т’ здесь делаеш’?

Сириус сел на его кровать и поднял ногу.

\- Пришёл проверить щиколотку. Уже всё нормально.

\- А, хорошо, - Римус кивнул и попытался подтянуться и сесть прямо, но позорно провалил эту попытку.

\- Как всё прошло? - спросил Сириус, взмахнув рукой в сторону тела Римуса.

\- Нормально, - ответил Римус. - Как обычно. Дже’мс тож’ здесь?

\- Неа, - Сириус опустил взгляд на свою обувь. - Я дал ему от себя отдохнуть.

\- Я не думаю, что он…

\- А я думаю.

Римус кивнул. Ему тоже не нравилось, когда вокруг него суетились.

\- Лунатик?

\- М?

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что я не виноват в том, что случилось?

\- Ты  _ не виноват _ , - твёрдо повторил Римус. Слегка переборщил, потому что мышцы в его горле напряглись, заболели, и он закашлялся. Сириус спрыгнул с кровати, взял стакан воды с прикроватного столика и передал его Римусу. Римус пристыженно сделал пару глотков и немного пролил на себя.

\- Я не ударил его специально, ты прав, - сказал Сириус, глядя в окно над головой Римуса, немного прищурившись, будто ища там что-то. - Но… когда я увидел, как он падает, я подумал… я подумал…  _ только бы он не умер. _

\- Ну, конечно, - нахмурился Римус. Хотел бы он, чтобы Сириус встретился с ним взглядом. - Он же твой брат, естественно, ты не хотел, чтобы он…

\- Но я не думал о нём, - перебил Сириус. - Я думал о себе. Я думал… если он умрёт, я останусь один, и тогда мои родители… тогда у меня не будет выхода. Мне  _ нужно,  _ чтобы Регулус остался жив. Мне нужно, чтобы он был идеальным сыном, чтобы я спокойно мог быть плохим сыном. Вот, о чём я думал. Я трус.

Римус не знал, что сказать, но ему нужно было сказать хоть что-то.

\- Но ты бы всё равно расстроился, если он бы умер. И не только из-за этого.

\- Да, но моей первой мыслью…

\- Люди не мыслят трезво, когда они напуганы. Поверь мне, - сказал Римус, надеясь, что он звучал убедительно. - Я смотрел на тебя - ты рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Это нельзя назвать трусостью. Сломал свою идиотскую щиколотку как самый настоящий придурочный твердолобый Гриффиндорец.

Сириус выдохнул с натянутым отрывистым смешком. Он снова опустил взгляд, затем посмотрел на Римуса. Римус ободряюще ему улыбнулся, хоть у него и болела челюсть. 

\- С Регом всё в порядке?

\- Да, нормально. Отправил мне сову сегодня утром - вроде как здоров как бык. Мать пыталась меня тоже вышвырнуть из команды, но он ее остановил.

\- Ну вот видишь, - ухмыльнулся Римус, - ты всё ещё плохой сын.

Сириус засмеялся.


	68. Четвёртый год: Март

_Didn’t know what time it was_

_the lights were low-oh-oh_

_I leaned back on my radio-oh-oh_

_Some cat was laying down some rock n roll, lotta soul he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade (ah ade),_

_Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase (ah aze);_

_That weren’t no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive…_

_Не знал, сколько было времени,_

_Свет был приглушён,_

_Я наклонился на своё радио,_

_Какой-то парень играл рок-н-ролл, в нём есть душа, сказал он,_

_Затем громкий звук, казалось, затих,_

_И вернулся словно медленный голос на фазовой волне,_

_Это не был диджей, это был туманный космический джайв..._

Суббота, 8-ое марта, 1975 года.

Учитывая события весеннего семестра, Римус не ожидал огромного праздника на свой пятнадцатый день рождения. Естественно, мародёры были только рады доказать ему обратное.

Всё как всегда планировалась в условиях строжайшей секретности, и Римус абсолютно ничего не знал до самого последнего момента. Это была суббота перед его днём рождения, и Римус привычно наслаждался чтением перед сном, пока одна из пластинок Сириуса играла на заднем фоне. В последнее время он частенько брал граммофон и устраивался с ним на своей кровати - Сириус, кажется, никогда не возражал.

Сейчас было всего около девяти часов, но он был один и подумывал, не лечь ли ему спать пораньше. Как раз тогда, когда он хотел переодеться в пижаму, Сириус ворвался в комнату со своей сумасшедшей ухмылкой на лице, которая могла означать только одно - ночка предстояла длинная.

\- Готов?! - спросил он, принося с собой в спальню запах дыма от камина из общей комнаты.

\- К чему? - спокойно спросил Римус, откладывая книгу в сторону.

\- К своему сюрпризу на день рождения, _естественно,_ \- вздохнул Сириус, как будто Римус очень долго догонял. - Давай, поднимайся, обувь на ноги - надень те свои чокнутые маггловские ботинки с разными шнурками.

\- Э… куда мы идём? 

\- Отрываться, - Сириус начал копаться в своём чемодане. Он достал обычные маггловские джинсы и простую чёрную футболку.

\- О, так ты имеешь в виду _отрываться_ открываться? - Римус выгнул бровь, когда Сириус начал переодеваться.

\- Да, возьми с собой мантию.

Сириус хорошо выглядел в маггловской одежде, подумал про себя Римус. Вообще-то, большинство людей лучше выглядели в обычной футболке и джинсах, чем в школьной форме или мантии семнадцатого века - но на Сириусе всё сидело хорошо. Римус больше не стал задавать вопросы, лишь завязал шнурки на ботинках. Было очевидно, что Сириус наслаждался приготовленным сюрпризом, и Римус не видел причин его портить.

Он спустился по лестнице, чувствуя себя крайне странно в джинсах и уличной мантии, но он не жаловался - Сириус наверняка думал, что они были одеты по последнему писку маггловской моды. В общей комнате их встретили Джеймс и Питер, которые так же загадочно ухмылялись.

\- В же знаете, что мой день рождения только через два дня? - сказал Римус с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

\- События сегодняшнего вечера связаны с временными ограничениями, - быстро сказал Сириус. Он пытался сохранить ауру таинственности, но его явно просто распирало от желания вывалить всё Римусу.

\- И не переживай, - сказал Джеймс, сверкая глазами и придерживая для него дверь за портретом из общей комнаты. - Мы не забудем спеть тебе с днём рождения на завтраке в понедельник.

\- И на обеде, - добавил Питер.

\- И на ужине, - закончил Сириус, когда они принялись спускаться по лестнице, ведущей из башни Гриффиндора.

\- Прошу, джентльмены, - Джеймс набросил на них тяжёлую мантию-невидимку. Пока они все очень сильно прижимались друг к другу, и Римус нагибался как можно ниже, они _почти_ под ней умещались. Но ещё один рывок роста от кого-либо из них, и мантия этого не переживёт.

К счастью, им не пришлось идти слишком долго - как и ожидал Римус, они направились к статуе горбатой ведьмы и заскользнули в тоннель, ведущий к Ханидьюкам.

\- Ну так что, пятнадцать! - сказал Сириус по пути и хлопнул Римуса по плечу, что он считал очень мужественным проявлением чувств. - В предвкушении?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я даже как-то об этом не думал. _Ты_ мне скажи, ты же самый старший.

\- Ну, очевидно, я гораздо более мудрый и зрелый, чем вы все…

Джеймс фыркнул, ведя всех за собой и освещая проход своей палочкой. Сириус его проигнорировал.

\- Но я больше хочу быть семнадцатилетним. Тогда мы хотя бы могли телепортироваться.

\- Ой, не начинай, - вздохнул Питер, замыкающий колонну. - Он на самом деле хотел попытаться научиться телепортироваться для твоего дня рождения, Римус. Чтобы мы могли легче добраться до Хогсмида.

\- Мы не можем телепортироваться в пределах Хогвартса, - сказал Римус.

\- Десять баллов Лунатику, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Но мы бы смогли телепортироваться со склада. Не пришлось бы пробираться мимо старого Ханидьюка.

\- Но ведь телепортация, правда, очень трудная штука, да? - спросил Римус. Он тайно боялся, что у него вообще не получится ей научиться - даже после телепортации на пару с мистером Поттером он остался без сил, и его тошнило.

\- Да, но _мы_ бы смогли это сделать, - уверенно ответил Сириус.

\- Но это было бы слишком много, учитывая всё то, что мы должны сделать в этом семестре, - сказал Питер.

Сириус раздражённо на него посмотрел, и Питер немного уронил челюсть, будто сказал что-то, что не должен был.

\- Ты имеешь в виду экзамены? - невинно спросил Римус, чтобы спасти Питера. Он итак был в жутком удивлении, как долго смог продержаться Петтигрю - хотя и Джеймс с Сириусом тоже были далеко не такими скрытными, как думали.

\- Да, конечно, - выдохнул Питер с облегчением. - Экзамены. Я точно завалю Историю Магии в этом году. Точно. Я ни за что не сдам С.О.В.у по ней.

Они ещё немного поговорили про сдачу С.О.В., которые ожидали их в следующем году, ноя из-за своей неподготовленности к тем или иным предметам - хотя Римус, на самом деле, ждал их с нетерпением, особенно практических экзаменов. Наконец, они добрались до склада Ханидьюков. И на этом их план как бы немножечко сорвался.

\- Чёрт, - сказал Джеймс, дёргая запертую дверь. - Обычно в это время он до сих пор считает кассу или ещё что. Наверное, лёг спать пораньше.

\- Или он тоже пошёл отрываться, - предположил Римус. - Это же субботний вечер.

\- Что мы будем делать? - спросил Питер. - _Алохомора?_ О, но мы же не можем колдовать…

\- Дайте посмотреть, - Римус выступил вперёд и покопался в мантии в поисках шпильки, которую он просил у Лили ещё летом. - Легкотня, - сказал он, осмотрев замок. Он наклонился, достал шпильку и вставил ее в скважину, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам. Необходимый щелчок дал понять, что всё сработало. Он выпрямился и с гордостью открыл дверь. - Та-да!

\- Красавчик! - воскликнул Джеймс. - Давайте, пойдёмте.

Внутри магазина всё было даже легче, потому что замок открывался изнутри. И потом они вдруг оказались на улице в холодном вечернем воздухе. Это было великолепно захватывающе - быть там, где они не должны были быть. Римусу даже было плевать, сойдёт им это с рук или нет. Он шёл за Сириусом и Джеймсом по мощёной улице, мимо Трёх Мётел, закрытых магазинов и почтового офиса.

Два воодушевлённых парня резко остановились перед другим пабом; Римус никогда не был в нём раньше. На вывеске над входом светились слова _Кабанья Голова_ с подходящей жуткой картинкой внизу. На дорожке перед входом на чёрной доске мелом было написано: _Живая Музыка Сегодня Вечером! Открытый Микрофон, Трибьют-альбомы Маггловской Музыки!_

\- О боже! - воскликнул Римус - это точно было последним, чего он ожидал. Теперь он понял, почему Сириус так сильно улыбался, что его скулы уже наверняка болели.

\- Что думаешь?? - с восторгом спросил тот.

\- Сириус обещал нам, что тебе понравится, - сказал Джеймс менее уверенным голосом. Римус лишь пялился на доску несколько секунд, а потом посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Это идеально, - подтвердил он.

Внутри было не слишком шумно и не слишком тихо, и, похоже, первый альбом был только на подходе. Здесь было не так уютно, как в Трёх Мётлах; вместо ковра на полу валялось сено, и запах немного напоминал ферму, но Римус видел, что они точно не столкнутся здесь с кем-то знакомым - и никто здесь не настучит на них в школе.

\- Я закажу первый раунд, - радостно сказал Сириус с озорным блеском в глазах.

\- Сириус… - строго сказал Джеймс. - Сливочное пиво, да?

\- Ммм…

\- Ну так что, - сказал Римус, когда они уселись за небольшой шаткий столик, который стоял достаточно близко к группе, но при этом в тёмном углу, просто на всякий случай. - Трибьют-альбомы маггловской музыки? Это нормально для волшебников - слушать такое?

\- Неа, - Джеймс так же удивлённо покачал головой. - В последнее время это стало немного популярно. Бросают вызов тёмному лорду и всей его чистокровной херне, всё такое.

\- А они будут играть Дэвида Боуи? - спросил Питер. Благодаря Сириусу и Римусу бедного Питера сложилось впечатление, что маггловская музыка начиналась и заканчивалась Дэвидом Боуи.

Группа объявила себя как _Блюз Банши,_ как раз когда Сириус вернулся с подносом стаканов. Их было где-то пятнадцать.

\- Сириус! - Джеймс выгнул бровь.

\- Что?! - подмигнул ему Сириус. - Я принёс тебе твоё сливочное пиво!

\- Я имел в виду _только_ сливочное пиво. Для всех нас! Как тебе вообще это продали? Это, что, огненное виски?

\- И вино на мёде, - кивнул Сириус. - Не пей, если не хочешь, тебя никто не заставляет. Итак, - он выбрал стакан с примерно четырьмя сантиметрами янтарной жидкости и поднял его в воздух, - за нашего любимого Лунатика - создателя карты мародёров, архитектора самых лучших наших пранков, исполнителя наших долгов по домашке!

\- За Лунатика! - воскликнули Питер с Джеймсом. Римус перевёл взгляд на команду, слишком смущённый, чтобы что-то ответить.

До этого он никогда не слышал живую музыку, что уж говорить о живой музыке, исполняемой волшебниками. Их одежда была предсказуемо странной - смесь традиционных мантий и различных маггловских предметов одежды - на солисте по какой-то причине была надета белая ковбойская шляпа в паре с розовым боа из перьев. Их инструменты выглядели вполне маггловскими, но у них не было никаких усилителей звука - видимо, магия могла позаботиться о громкости.

Они сыграли несколько песен The Beatles, потом немного от Rolling Stones, и Римус решил, что играли они довольно неплохо. Даже Джеймс к концу начал притопывать ногой под столом, хотя причиной этому мог послужить Сириус, который всё время подливал огненное виски в его сливочное пиво. Римус думал, что огненный виски был просто отвратительным, но не хуже, чем дешёвая водка, которой он заливался летом. Он с гордостью опрокинул первый стакан до дна, даже не скривившись, и Сириус уставился на него в восхищении.

Питер потягивал вино и постоянно спрашивал:

\- Я уже пьяный? Я пьяный? - после каждого глотка. После двух кружек, наверное, он уже был пьяным.

\- Может, нам стоит перейти на сливочное пиво… - предложил Римус, обеспокоенно поглядывая на Питера. Он слегка качался на своём стуле, его щёки раскраснелись, и он не мог перестать улыбаться. Блюз Банши собирали свои инструменты, и молодая бледная девушка с редкой чёлкой вышла на сцену.

\- Это ты, Люпин? - подошёл к ним молодой волшебник со стороны бара. Римус смутно узнавал его, но не понимал, откуда.

\- Э… привет, - нервно сказал он.

\- Арнольд Дойли! Я учился в Хогвартсе в прошлом году, помнишь? - он был высоким и тощим, но половина парней в школе были высокими и тощими. - Только благодаря твоим сигаретам я пережил К.О.Т.О.В.!

\- О! Точно, да, привет, Арнольд, прости, - он до сих пор не мог его вспомнить, но из-за виски он чувствовал себя дружелюбно и тепло по отношению к каждому. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Моя девушка играет, - он кивнул в сторону сцены, где девушка настраивала свою акустическую гитару. - А что насчёт тебя? Я думал, ты всё ещё учишься?

\- У меня день рождения, - улыбнулся Римус. - Мы сбежали.

Арнольд засмеялся.

\- Понял. Ну, я тебя не сдам. Позволишь купить тебе выпить? В качестве благодарности за сигареты?

\- А ты наш человек, Арнольд! - воскликнул Сириус немного громче, чем это было необходимо в таком небольшом пабе, но в конце концов, он не отставал от Римуса ни на один стакан.

Арнольд лишь засмеялся и пошёл обратно к бару. Его девушка начала играть - песня Боба Дилана, похоже, но Римус до сих пор не узнавал ни ее, ни ее парня. Он даже не помнил, чтобы продавал ему что-то, но Арнольд явно чувствовал себя у него в долгу, потому что он купил Римусу целую бутылку огненного виски и поставил его на стол.

\- С днём рождения! Стал совершеннолетним, да?

\- Вообще-то… - начал Питер, но остановился, когда Сириус с силой пнул его под столом.

\- Ага, - легко ответил Римус. - Спасибо!

После этого всё немного расплывалось в памяти, но он определённо точно решил, что сигареты - это хорошая идея. И Сириус, который намеревался оторваться по полной, с ним согласился.

\- Эти штуки воняют, Лунатик, - пожаловался Джеймс и скривился. - И что он имел в виду - благодаря твоим сигаретам он пережил К.О.Т.О.В.?

\- Он меня с кем-то перепутал, - пожал плечами Римус. Сириус начал истерично хихикать.

Следующая группа, по мнению Римуса, была самой лучшей - они назывались _Драконхайд_ и играли много песен таких групп, как Slade, Status Quo и Black Sabbath. Римус хотел потанцевать, но он не был таким пьяным, как Сириус и Питер, и у него ещё не совсем отказали тормоза. Но он не смог не начать подпевать под конец - как и почти все остальные в пабе к этому времени. Каким-то образом ему показалась такой прекрасной идея залезть на стул и начать размахивать своим стаканом над головой, пока весь паб кричал:

_“So cum on feel the noize!_

_Girls grab ya boys!_

_We get wild, wild, wild!_

_We get wild, wild, wild!”_

_Давай же, почувствуй этот шум!_

_Девчонки, хватайте своих парней!_

_Мы будем сходить с ума!_

_Мы будем сходить с ума!_

Сириус, конечно же, решил, что это было безумно весело, и после двух попыток взобраться на свой собственный стул (быстро пойманный Джеймсом, который лучше управлял своим телом) в итоге решил забросить две руки на плечи Питеру и Джеймсу, качаясь из стороны в сторону и подпевая во весь голос:

_“So you think we have a lazy time, well you should know better…_

_And I don't know whyyyyy_

_I just don't know whyyyyy_

_And you say I got a dirty mind, well I'm a mean go getter!_

_And I don't know whyyyy_

_And I don't know whyyyyyyy_

_Anymore! Oh no--ooooh!”_

_Значит, ты думаешь, что мы тут лениво проводим время, что ж, мог бы знать лучше…_

_И я не знаю почему,_

_Я просто не знаю почему,_

_И ты говоришь, что я развратник, ну, я активный малый!_

_И я не знаю почему,_

_И я не знаю почему,_

_Больше не знаю! О нет!_

Вообще, мародёров так зацепила эта песня, что они громко пели ее так громко, как только могли, плетясь по главной улице Хогсмида, рука к руке, запинаясь и смеясь по дороге. На холодном воздухе Римус почувствовал себя немного трезвее и немного виноватым, когда осознал, в каком состоянии находились Питер и Сириус.

Когда они дошли до Ханидьюков, времени наверняка было уже далеко за полночь. Они пробрались внутрь как можно тише и направились к складу - Джеймс и Римус попутно отчаянно пытались держать Сириуса и Питера подальше от витрин со сладостями. Дорога по тоннелю обратно к Хогвартсу была довольно ужасной. Питер едва мог разлепить глаза, тяжело опирался на Джеймса и жаловался на головную боль. Сириус скакал от стены к стене, похоже, стоя на ногах и двигаясь вперёд по чистой инерции, и время от времени заводил обрывки песен.

К концу тоннеля Джеймс и Римус уже протрезвели, Питер едва оставался в сознании, а Сириус опасно позеленел.

\- Мерлин, как мы затащим их в спальню и не разбудим при этом весь замок?! - выдохнул Джеймс, до сих пор поддерживая Питера. Сириус выбрал подходящий момент, чтобы наклониться и проблеваться.

\- Господи, - Римус схватил его за плечи, чтобы тот не упал лицом в свою собственную лужу. Он быстро убрал волосы Сириуса назад и похлопал его по спине. - Эээ… - он посмотрел на Джеймса. - Давай ты отведёшь Питера с мантией, так будет проще. Я подожду тут вместе с ним, - он кивнул головой на Сириуса. - А потом призову мантию где-нибудь через полчаса? Будет легче по двое.

\- Хороший план, - благодарно сказал Джеймс. - Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я с ним остался?

Сириус внезапно сел прямо на полу, уронив голову в руки, и застонал.

\- Неа, я уже присматривал за бухими в стельку, - ухмыльнулся Римус. - Ты иди. Спасибо за день рождения, Джеймс, это было охеренно.

Джеймс улыбнулся ему и спрятался под мантией вместе с Питером, который вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Римус вздохнул и сел рядом с Сириусом. Он направил палочку на лужу перед ними.

\- _Скарджифай,_ \- и всё исчезло.

Сириус снова застонал и положил голову Римусу на плечо. Римус тихо засмеялся.

\- Ты там в порядке, друг?

\- Уф.

\- Да, верно сказано. Эй, только не блюй на меня, ладно?

\- Ммммммммм.

\- Хочешь пить?

\- ‘а.

Римус допил остатки огненного виски из бутылки и затем приложил палочку к горлу.

\- _Акваменте,_ \- и бутылка наполнилась кристально чистой холодной водой. Он подал ее Сириусу. - Не пей слишком быстро, а то тебя вырвет.

\- Ммм, - Сириус отпил немного с закрытыми глазами. Его лицо было слегка бледным и влажным, но он всё ещё наверняка выглядел в десять раз лучше Римуса. - Ты так хорошо во всём разбираешься, Лунатик, - промямлил он, тяжело опираясь на его плечо.

\- Ага, - проворчал Римус. - В том, как вскрывать замки и удерживать в себе алкоголь.

\- И в волшебстве, - сонно пробормотал Сириус.

\- Ну да, мы же волшебники, идиот.

\- Я хорош в волшебстве, - вздохнул Сириус. - Но ты, типа… _сам_ волшебный, понимаешь?

\- Ты напился и несёшь херню, - засмеялся Римус. - Эй, не засыпай, мне тебя ещё волочить в нашу комнату.

\- Заткнись, - ответил Сириус, проваливаясь в сон.

Римус вздохнул и подумал, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если они просто останутся спать здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни в начале - 'Starman' Дэвида Боуи и 'Cum on Feel the Noize' группы Slade.


	69. Четвёртый год: Апрель

Суббота, 26-ое апреля, 1975 год.

\- Римус Люпин, сейчас же положи эту книгу на место! - эхом разнёсся по всему больничному крылу пронзительный недовольный голос Мадам Помфри. Римус испуганно поднял голову и бросил книгу.

\- Вы можете видеть сквозь занавески?! - крикнул он. Он-то думал, что был один.

\- Нет, - ответила она. - Я просто слишком хорошо тебя знаю, - она появилась из-за бледно-зелёных больничных занавесок. За ними было светлее - Помфри наложила чары, которые создавали капсулу темноты вокруг постели Римуса. Чтобы он поспал, сказала она.

А теперь она отобрала у него книгу и недовольно на него посмотрела.

\- Я надеялась, что ты дашь своим глазам отдохнуть, а не будешь их напрягать.

\- Я вижу в темноте, - пожал он плечами. Это было правдой - неважно, как много физических испытаний проходило его тело, его зрение всегда оставалось идеальным, даже лучше, чем идеальным.

\- Никаких оправданий, - цокнула Мадам Помфри. - Что ж, раз ты не спишь, я полагаю, ты готов к посетителям?

\- Да, конечно! - он радостно сел прямо и поправил пижаму.

\- Давайте, заходите, - сказала она Джеймсу, Сириусу и Питеру, которые сразу же залезли внутрь. - Никакого шума и никаких книг!

\- Почему тебе нельзя читать книги? - спросил Джеймс, пригибаясь через перила в изножье постели. 

\- Потому что это  _ Лунатик,  _ \- сказал Сириус и всем телом упал на крошечную кровать прямо на ноги Римуса. - Он не знает, когда нужно остановиться.

\- Я просто хочу повторить кое-что к экзаменам, - вздохнул Римус, почёсывая затылок. - В смысле, я же _ в школе,  _ это то, что я  _ должен делать,  _ \- он взял шоколадную лягушку от Питера, который раздавал их всем.

\- Но ты можешь выгореть, - сказал Сириус с полным ртом шоколада. - Ты же на километры впереди всех в классе, да и до экзаменов ещё целая вечность.

\- Экзамены через две недели, - сказал Джеймс, на удивление аккуратно отломив себе кусок шоколада. - Тебе бы не помешало начать готовиться, Блэк.

\- Ой, ну простите, пожалуйста, - Сириус театрально закатил свои синие глаза и перевернулся на спину. Римус скривился. - Я забыл, что ты тоже вступил в клуб нудил.

\- Один день в библиотеке не делает меня нудилой! - нахмурился Джеймс, явно глубоко обиженный словами друга.

\- Не слушай его, Джеймс, - ухмыльнулся Римус. -  _ Я  _ тобой горжусь. Спасибо за лягушек, Пит.

\- О, это не от меня, - сказал Питер, усаживаясь в кресло около его кровати. - Деззи просила передать, чтобы ты выздоравливал.

Римус, Сириус и Джеймс одновременно повернули головы.

\- Деззи, - сказал Сириус и сел прямо. - Ты имеешь в виду Дездемону?

\- Э… да? - Питер перестал поглощать шоколад и начал нервничать. - Она спросила меня, почему я не смогу сегодня с ней встретиться, так что я сказал ей, что мы пойдём проведать Лунатика. Что?! - он переводил взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса. - Я ничего не сказал о том, почему он болеет, я просто сказал…

\- Ты идиот! - Сириус спрыгнул с кровати.

\- Сириус! - шикнул Римус - если они будут шуметь, Мадам Помфри их прогонит. - Всё нормально. Правда.

\- Нихрена не нормально! - кипел Сириус, уже нависая над Питером. - Ты не можешь просто рассказывать кому попало, что Римус в больничном крыле! Не все такие же тупоголовые, как ты! Слово ‘секрет’ для тебя ничего не значит?!

\- Ты  _ знаешь,  _ что значит, - сказал Питер, выпятив вперёд подбородок. Его нижняя губа дрожала. - Какие только секреты я не хранил… - он опасливо бросил взгляд на Римуса и изменил тактику. - И вообще, Деззи не ‘кто попало’, она моя  _ девушка! _

\- И что?! - не успокаивался Сириус. - Ты теперь будешь рассказывать всё любой дуре, которая позволит тебе засунуть язык ей в рот?!

Глаза Питера наполнились злыми слезами. Он громко шмыгнул и резко поднялся на ноги.

\- Просто потому что у меня есть девушка! Просто потому что… потому что некоторым из нас  _ по-настоящему  _ нравится проводить время с девчонками!

Лицо Сириуса превратилось в маску новой, ужасной ярости, которую Римус никогда не видел. Его сердце билось с сумасшедшей скоростью, он слышал его так же громко, как настоящий колокол.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Петтигрю?

\- Что прямо сейчас я хочу быть с Деззи, а не с вами. Прости, Римус, - очень быстро сказал Питер и вылетел из крыла новой уверенной походкой.

За этим последовала ледяная тишина, и Римус осознал, что не может заставить себя посмотреть на Сириуса - через какое бы чувство сейчас не проходил Сириус, оно должно быть прожито в одиночку. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Джеймса, который до сих пор стоял у изножья кровати и жевал нижнюю губу. Он встретился взглядом с Римусом и успокаивающе ему улыбнулся.

\- Невозможная парочка кретинов, да? - разбил он напряжение. - Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь? Луна прошла нормально?

\- Да, без шрамов, - медленно кивнул Римус, слыша только громкое сердцебиение Сириуса. - Даже ничего не сломал. Может, я наконец учусь как быть нормальным оборотнем.

\- Что он имел в виду? - внезапно спросил Сириус, повернувшись к Джеймсу.

\- Не знаю, брат, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Не слушай его. Он просто пытался тебя задеть; ты просто в шоке, потому что он наконец-то заступился за себя.

\- Он  _ что-то имел в виду,  _ \- пробормотал Сириус.

\- Как квиддич? - быстро спросил Римус. - Готовы к финалу?

Джеймс мгновенно перестал хмуриться и расправил плечи, с радостью готовый рассказать Римусу всё о своих планах для предстоящего матча с Когтевраном. Повторный матч между Гриффиндором и Слизерином прошёл в конце марта, и к большому удивлению для всех, Регулус Блэк вернулся к своей позиции ловца. Джеймс тихо рассказал Римусу, что Регулус пригрозил половине Слизеринцев болезненными уродующими проклятиями, если до Вальбурги хоть слово дойдёт, что он вернулся в команду.

Гриффиндор выиграл всего лишь с отрывом в пять очков, что было очень удачно, потому что Римус не мог представить Сириуса в ещё худшем настроении, чем он уже был. Дела обстояли не очень хорошо.

Со своей стороны Римус старался как можно добрее относиться к Сириусу с февраля. Хоть он знал, что Блэки всегда были далеки от идеальной заботливой семьи, он всегда считал, что ситуация не могла быть  _ настолько  _ плохой. В конце концов, по собственному опыту он знал, что взрослые существовали для того, чтобы поддерживать порядок, давать указания и наказания. Если спросить Римуса, то Джеймс крайне легко отделался в своей жизни, так что ему лишь казалось логичным, что тот сочувствует Сириусу.

Возможно, дело было в том, что он стал старше, или в том, что он вживую увидел, как яркий жизнерадостный Сириус увядает из-за своей собственной матери, но теперь Римус наконец начал понимать, что что бы ни происходило в благородном и древнем доме Блэков - это было ненормально. Вообще-то, это было абсолютно неприемлемо. Сам тот факт, что Сириус так долго прожил под таким давлением и не превратился в Снейпа или просто не сломался, просто поражал его. Римус знал, как сложно было идти против ожиданий других людей - иногда против своей собственной природы.

Но теперь это начало проявляться. Может, после дня рождения Римуса - после того, как Сириус так кошмарно нажрался, что они оба уснули в том холодном тоннеле. Хотя, возможно, это был первый раз, когда Римус это заметил - это с тем же успехом могло начаться после падения Регулуса. Но в Сириусе произошли отчётливые изменения. Он был уставшим - измотанным, как Римус после полнолуния. Запал противостояния оставил его; это было кристально ясно. Он всё ещё злился, но эта злость находила на него короткими вспышками, и он быстро угасал обратно в своё тёмное и тихое настроение.

Ночные переговоры с Джеймсом тоже возобновились. Римус не был приглашён. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что его пригласят, но он считал, что в этом году они стали чуть ближе, и, может, Сириус захотел бы пооткровенничать с ними  _ обоими.  _ Но теперь единственным, чего Сириус хотел от Римуса, похоже, были сигареты - если бы у Римуса хватило духу брать с него деньги, он бы уже нажил целое состояние; теперь Сириус редко ходил без сигареты за ухом или между губ.

\- Подростковые перепады настроения, - решительно сказала Лили, когда Марлин упомянула, что Сириус сам не свой. - Серьёзно, - вздохнула рыжая, взмахнув волосами. - Он ведёт себя так, будто всё, что с ним происходит - это какая-то великая драма, но он ничем не отличается от всех остальных. Гормоны.

\- Ну, - нахмурилась Мэри. - Его семья,  _ правда,  _ похожа на ночной кошмар… тёмные волшебники и всё такое. Вряд ли ему легко, учитывая, что пишут в газетах.

\- Сириус не тёмный волшебник, - мгновенно сказал Римус.

\- Я это знаю, - огрызнулась Мэри. - Я просто хотела сказать, что он наверняка чувствует себя между двух огней, только и всего, - она очень часто стала огрызаться на Римуса после ‘пранка’ Снейпа с  _ веритасерум.  _ Хоть Римус очень много и щедро извинялся, он не мог отрицать того факта, что его слова были правдой.

\- Прости, - снова сказал он, повесив голову. - Ты права. Ему нелегко.

\- Ты последний человек, который должен его жалеть, Римус, - выдохнула Лили, опуская на стол новую стопку книг для повторения.

\- Это ещё что значит?!

\- У него были всевозможные преимущества перед тобой, и он до сих пор не может быть нормальным человеком, - сказала она, разделяя книги между ними. - Он до смешного богатый и чистокровный, в нём течёт древняя магия, он получал частное домашнее образование, оба его родителя живы - уф, они с Поттером такие…

\- Джеймс и Сириус не одинаковые, - было всем, что смог ответить Римус.

Казалось, что у всех вокруг было плохое настроение.

В больничном крыле Джеймс наконец сказал всё, что мог, о матче с Когтевраном, который должен состояться в начале мая, как раз перед началом экзаменов. Похоже, он заметил, что Римус отключился, и затих. Сириусу тоже было скучно, и он начал пытаться трансфигурировать различные вещи вокруг его постели - лампу, неиспользованную утку, пустую вазу на прикроватном столике.

\- Прости, - сказал Римус. - Вам тут скучно. Вам не обязательно оставаться.

\- Чепуха, - Джеймс беззаботно отмахнулся от него. - Всё равно нам больше нечем заняться - Когтевранцы застолбили поле на весь день. И Сириус отказывается идти со мной в библиотеку, так что…

Поттер впервые начал прилагать усилия к своему обучению в этом году, к большому разочарованию Сириуса. Сначала Римус решил, что это очередной коварный план подобраться поближе к Лили, но Джеймс ни разу не попросил присоединиться к их группе и вообще предпочитал работать в одиночестве. Он сказал им, что его родители пригрозили ему, что заберут его метлу на всё лето, если он не улучшит свои оценки - но после этого Сириус секретно прошептал Римусу, что Макгонагалл предупредила Джеймса, что если тот не подтянет свои результаты, у него не будет шансов стать капитаном команды по квиддичу.

\- Можешь поспрашивать меня, если хочешь, - немного взбодрившись, предложил Римус. - Проверь меня по Зельеварению, а потом я проверю тебя, по чему хочешь.

\- История, - вздохнул Джеймс. - Я отстой в истории.

\- Уф, ну, если вы собрались этим заниматься, то я пошёл, - сказал Сириус и поднялся на ноги. - Я отстой по всем предметам.

\- Неправда, не неси херни…

\- Неа, я пошёл, - Сириус отвлечённо покачал головой. - Может, найду каких-нибудь девчонок, раз это так для всех важно.

\- С каких пор то, что говорит Питер, тебя волнует?! - нахмурился Римус. Но было слишком поздно, Сириус уже уходил.

Римус посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот провёл рукой по своим волосам.

\- Прости, Лунатик. Просто не обращай на него внимания. Дело не в тебе - и не в Питере, раз на то пошло, просто… сегодня утром он получил сову из дома.

\- А, понятно… - Римус опустил взгляд. Мог бы и догадаться.

\- Да. Они сказали ему, что ему придётся остаться дома на все летние каникулы в этом году - усвоить свои семейные обязанности раз и навсегда или ещё какую-то херню. Он говорит, что ему будет очень скучно, но… не знаю, если честно, мне кажется, ему страшно. Все говорят, что они в серьёзной связке  _ сам знаешь с кем. _

\- Но с ним же всё будет нормально, да? - Римус нервно теребил угол своего одеяла. - Они не могут заставить его снова на ком-нибудь жениться. И он ещё не совершеннолетний, так что он не может к ним присоединиться или ещё что.

Джеймс пожал плечами. Он тоже выглядел очень уставшим.

\- Не знаю, брат, - тихо сказал он. - Я не знаю, чего они хотят. В общем, я всё равно не собираюсь никуда уходить. Давай начнём с Зельеварения?


	70. Четвёртый год: Расставания

Четверг, 29-ое мая, 1975 год.

В этом году экзамены пролетели почти незаметно. Римус по-настоящему чувствовал, что вошёл в привычную колею, и - хоть ему и не нравилось почивать на лаврах - был уверен, что получил приличные оценки по всем предметам. Даже Зельеварение прошло менее нервозно, чем обычно, благодаря скурпулёзному и терпеливому наставничеству Лили на протяжении всего года.

Вообще-то, к третьей неделе мая Римус осознал, что он не знает, что ему с собой делать. Он сдал все тесты, но никто из его друзей ещё не закончил - между Маггловедением и Прорицанием мародёры и девчонки до сих пор либо учились, либо корпели в экзаменационном зале. Но ему было совсем не одиноко. В свободное время Римус с удовольствием гулял по замку, читал всё, что хотел, и когда хотел, и наносил последние завершительные штрихи на своё самое величайшее достижение - карту мародёров.

Ее создание заняло почти целых четыре года, но теперь его изначальная элементарная карта Хогвартса расширилась и развилась во всеобъемлющий вид всего замка - включая секретные проходы, тоннели и скрытые комнаты. С помощью всех мародёров она теперь двигалась и изменялась с течением времени вместе с ритмом самого здания, находила в пространстве и идентифицировала каждое живое существо в замке, и всё работало прекрасно. Римус ещё никогда ничем так не гордился в своей жизни - на самом деле, он ещё никогда не создавал ничего, чем мог бы гордиться.

На неё до сих пор нужно было наложить какие-то блокирующие чары - в настоящее время он мог заставить чернила исчезнуть и снова появиться с помощью быстрых иллюзиоционных чар, но этого было недостаточно, если они будут оставлять ее в их спальне. Ему придётся подумать над этим летом; он уже поговорил с Мадам Пинс о возможности взять кое-какие книги на лето с полным пониманием, что ему придётся возместить по полной любые повреждения, если таковые будут. 

Римус ждал летних каникул с ещё меньшим энтузиазмом, чем обычно. Теперь, когда он был полностью осведомлён о политической ситуации в волшебном мире, он понял, что его очень беспокоит мысль о том, что ему придётся отрезать себя от него на целых два месяца. Кто знает, что может произойти за это время? Что уж говорить об опасности, в которой могут оказаться его друзья. Впервые с лета 1972 года мародёры будут полностью разделены. Сириусу было запрещено видеть Поттеров, Римус как обычно будет в приюте ‘для его собственной безопасности’, а Петтигрю собирались в Америку, чтобы увидеться с Филоменой - Питер подозревал, что они попытаются вернуть ее домой.

Положение Сириуса беспокоило его больше всего. Джеймс сделал всё, что мог; даже писал Дамблдору, но никто не хотел или не мог пойти наперекор желаниям семьи Блэк. Даже Сириус как-то смирился со своей участью.

\- У меня будет Рег, - тяжело вздохнул он. - Может, если вокруг него не будет полно Слизеринцев, я смогу до него достучаться - теперь он уже достаточно взрослый.

Римус пообещал писать; хоть каждый день, если Сириус захочет. Даже Мэри предложила попытаться приехать к нему в гости, потому что она тоже жила в Лондоне. Но, конечно, она была магглорождённой, поэтому об этом даже не могло быть и речи.

У Джеймса на самом деле был готов план спасения, и он был готов приступить к его исполнению по первому слову Сириуса - в него входила сложная цепь коммуникации, его метла и нарушение как минимум десяти законов волшебного мира, но они все были готовы пойти на это. Даже Питер, который простил Сириуса за его выходку в апреле и был прощён в ответ.

Римус думал о том, как ему провести своё лето, и почти решил, что не станет повторять события прошлого года. Не то чтобы он откажется от шанса ‘заработать’ немного деньжат, если такой подвернётся - его планы выследить Сивого ничуть не изменились, и ему всё так же было необходимо финансирование - но при этом ему нельзя было отвлекаться. Пить и драться всю ночь было непродуктивно, да и это не решало его проблем. Также он понимал, что ему необходимо залечь на дно, насколько это было возможно, и было бы глупо попасть за решётку за мелкие правонарушения.

Римус провёл слишком много времени в замке, завершая карту, да и погода была не слишком жаркой и не слишком холодной для мая, так что Римус решил выйти на улицу, чтобы почитать на свежем воздухе. Он наконец-то дочитал все маггловские книги, которые Сириус привёз с собой из дома в первом году. Теперь он брал книги у Лили. Она была большой фанаткой Джейн Остин - что было печально, потому что Римус фанатом не был, но он решил, что  _ Эмма  _ сойдёт _. _

Он сидел в неравномерной тени букового дерева у озера, повернувшись спиной к Гремучей Иве. Как и боялся Римус, ему очень быстро наскучила болтовня мисс Вудхаус - оказалось, что эта глупая книжка была о сводничестве, а в этом году ему этого хватало, спасибо большое. Он отложил книгу и откинулся на ствол дерева. Какое-то время он смотрел вверх на яркие зелёные листья, пока его веки не начали опускаться.

Ему приснился очень странный сон. (Хотя, как позже подумал Римус, все сны были довольно странными, разве не так?). Он не мог точно вспомнить, что происходило во сне, где он был, и с кем он был. Но вполне вероятно там был ещё один человек - ещё одно тело, по крайней мере, очень близко к его телу. Это было сильное физическое ощущение, похожее на его воспоминании о том, как он был волком, но гораздо более приятное. Чувство от этого другого тела рядом с ним было невероятно успокаивающим и тёплым и удовлетворяло его так, как он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Римус не знал, сколько он спал, но когда он проснулся, вокруг него раздавалась болтовня. Видимо, закончился какой-то экзамен, и ученики выходили на улицу, вдыхая свою трудом отвоёванную свободу. Римус проморгался в ярком солнечном свете и сел прямо, немного смущённый, что он вот так вот уснул - и это ещё не говоря про физическую реакцию, которую вызвал этот сон. Он быстро поправил мантию и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не заметил.

Теперь его спина задеревенела и ныла от того, что он опирался на твёрдый ствол дерева. Во рту пересохло, и левая нога затекла. Он потянулся и размял ее, зажмурившись, когда иголки прострелили его мышцы. 

\- Привет, Римус! - раздался позади него знакомый ливерпульский акцент. - Ты здесь, что, спишь?

\- Нет! - быстро сказал он, когда в поле зрения показался Ферокс.

Римус схватил  _ Эмму  _ и попытался притвориться, будто он отложил ее всего секунду назад. Ферокс понимающе ему улыбнулся, но не стал над ним смеяться. Он поставил на землю ведро чего-то слизкого с отвратительным запахом.

\- Пришёл попрощаться со спрутом, - он кивнул в сторону озера, чья поверхность была гладкой как зеркало.

\- Вы уезжаете на лето, профессор? - с интересом спросил Римус, растирая свою ногу, чтобы разогнать кровь.

\- Мм, - кивнул Ферокс, глядя на озеро. - На лето и… может, надольше. Боюсь, мы не увидимся в сентябре.

\- Что?! - в шоке моргнул Римус. - Но… кто тогда будет преподавать Уход за Магическими Существами?

\- Профессор Кеттлбёрн вернётся. Я ведь только подменял его.

\- О, - Римус как бы знал это с самого начала, но это всё равно стало для него шоком. Ему было безумно грустно, ему ещё никогда не приходилось прощаться с кем-то, по кому он будет скучать. У него возник сильный порыв сказать это Фероксу; сказать, как сильно он хочет, чтобы тот остался, но слова просто не выходили из него. - Жалко, - лишь смог выдавить он.

Он поднялся на нетвёрдых ногах. Ферокс опустил руку в ведро блестящих слизких штук и вытащил что-то длинное и извивающееся. Он кинул эту штуку в озеро, и два щупальца выстрелили из поверхности воды и поймали ее в воздухе. Ферокс улыбнулся.

\- Не буду врать, я буду скучать по этому месту, - сказал он и снова потянулся в ведро. Хлюп. Он посмотрел на Римуса. - И по своему лучшему классу, конечно.

\- Это… это мой любимый предмет! - поспешно сказал Римус.

\- Я заметил! - засмеялся Ферокс, запуская ещё одну скользкую штуку. Плюх. - Я не должен говорить вам результаты до августа, но… ну, я чертовски тобой горжусь, Люпин. Самые высокие результаты, лучший во всём году. Даже лучше, чем большинство моих ребят, сдающих С.О.В.

\- Вы хороший учитель, - грустно сказал Римус.

\- И Кеттлбёрн тоже, - успокаивающе сказал Ферокс, продолжая кормить спрута. Хлюп. Плюх.

\- Куда Вы пойдёте? Обратно в министерство?

\- Э… нет, - лицо Ферокса изменилось. Он не то чтобы нахмурился, но его лицо потемнело, улыбка потускнела. - У меня есть кое-какие дела с Дамблдором. Не уверен, что министерство станет… в общем, тебе не стоит об этом переживать, - он покачал головой и снова улыбнулся, посмотрев на Римуса. - Меня не будет в стране какое-то время.

Хлюп. Плюх.

Римус подумал, встретится ли он ещё когда-нибудь с Фероксом. Он до сих пор не знал, насколько большим было волшебное общество, но он не думал, что оно могло быть сильно большим - не тогда, когда во всей Британии была лишь одна единственная школа. Будет ли это нормально, если он станет писать ему? Или это было бы неуместно? Ведь он бы не стал писать кому-нибудь такому, как Профессор Макгонагалл, например, или Профессор Слизнорт.

\- Я буду переписываться с Кеттлбёрном, чтобы он держал меня в курсе, - сказал Ферокс, будто читая его мысли. - Так что даже не думай, что можешь расслабиться. Мы, нищие и бесперспективные, должны ставить на место всех этих высокомерных снобов, ха? Сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо.

\- Я не буду расслабляться, - с чувством сказал Римус. - Обещаю.

Ферокс засмеялся и пихнул Римуса локтем.

\- Молодец. Твой отец тобой бы гордился.

***

Пятница, 27-ое июня, 1975 год.

Наступила последняя пятница учебного года, все экзамены были сданы, и уроки закончены до следующего года. У Римуса уже был готов мысленный список вещей, которые ему необходимо собрать. В этом году они с Джеймсом вместе позаботились о том, чтобы все вещи Сириуса были собраны вовремя - Джеймс постепенно всё больше и больше позволял Римусу помогать в вопросах, связанных с благополучием Сириуса. Они запланировали, что утром субботы Джеймс с Питером отведут его полетать где-нибудь на час, пока Римус разберёт его вещи. Он уверил их, что ему не сложно; что угодно, лишь бы помочь.

Они все сидели за ужином - ничего особенного, лишь рыбный пирог, прощальный пир состоится только вечером воскресенья - когда в зал начали залетать совы с поздней почтой.

\- Уф, - простонал Сириус, когда большой коричневый филин опустился на стол перед ним. Он принадлежал семье Блэк.

\- Я возьму, - быстро поднялся Джеймс и отвязал небольшой свиток от ноги птицы. Он поправил очки на переносице и быстро пробежался глазами по письму. Потом он пожал плечами, смял бумагу и бросил ее себе за плечо. - Просто напоминают тебе, что ты должен встретиться с ними на Кингс Кросс, они будут ждать вас с Регулусом вдвоём.

\- Боятся, что я снова сбегу, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

\- Э… а ты собираешься? - нервно спросил Питер.

\- Оно того не стоит, - вздохнул Сириус. - Уверен, они приедут туда пораньше, просто мне назло. Мне придётся придумать что-нибудь другое, чтобы их выбесить.

\- Или можно попытаться не нарываться и спокойно пережить это лето, - легко предложил Римус, доедая своё мороженое.

Сириус лишь выгнул на него бровь. Римус показал ему язык. Они оба понимали, что это было нереально, даже если Сириус будет стараться изо всех сил.

Однако у них было мало времени, чтобы жалеть Сириуса - Мэри, которая тоже получила письмо, вдруг завизжала и разрыдалась. Сова перед ней испуганно отпрыгнула назад, обиженно угукнула и полетела в совятню.

\- Мэри! - одновременно воскликнули Лили и Марлин. - Что случилось?

Мэри покачала головой, не в силах ничего сказать, затем закрыла рот рукой и выбежала из зала. Лили и Марлин переглянулись, вскочили и выбежали вслед за ней.

\- Что с ней случилось? - спросил Питер.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Девчачьи проблемы.

Они не узнали, что случилось, до позднего вечера. Мэри не было в общей комнате, но туда спустилась Лили в поисках своего кардигана, который она где-то оставила.

\- Даррен ее бросил, - мрачно сказала она Римусу. - Она полностью разбита, бедняжка.

\- Прямо перед каникулами? - удивлённо спросил Римус. - Как-то это жестоко!

\- Да уж, - грустно сказала Лили. - Сказал, что не хочет ждать ее, пока она в этой школе весь год - хочет себе девушку ближе к дому. Лично я думаю, что это только к лучшему. Он какой-то ужасный.

\- Уверен, Марлин наверняка рада этому, - ухмыльнулся Римус. - Ей больше не придётся слушать о нём.

\- Не будь так уверен, - лицо Лили оставалось мрачным. - Мэри ещё ни разу не заткнулась с ужина, всё продолжает говорить, как она его любит…

\- Боже… - Римус порылся в кармане и достал своё последнее сахарное перо. - Передай ей это, скажи, что я надеюсь, ей скоро станет полегче, ладно?

\- О, ты такой милый, Римус, - Лили поцеловала его в щёку и отправилась наверх.

\- Что-то она не так убивалась, когда рассталась  _ со мной,  _ \- с негодованием пробормотал Сириус, делая ход в шахматах.

\- Ну, - Римус пожал плечами и вернулся к игре, - это же она тебя бросила, разве нет? Наверное, всё по-другому, когда бросают тебя.

\- Ладно,  _ я  _ не так убивался.

\- У вас с Мэри всё было не так серьёзно, - зевнул Джеймс, играя во взрывающиеся карты с Питером на ковре. - Вам было тринадцать лет.

\- Четырнадцать, - поправил Сириус. - Но я с тобой согласен. Не особо-то мы с ней старались.

\- Ты недостаточно зрело относился к вашим отношениям, - пробормотал Питер, не отрываясь от своих карт.

\- Да уж, никто никогда не ловил нас сосущимися в кладовке для мётел, ты прав, - огрызнулся Сириус.

\- Тебе не идёт зависть, Блэк, - сухо ответил Питер.

\- Эй, вы все обещали мне, что со всеми этими спорами покончено, - заметил Римус и бросил на них недовольный взгляд.

\- Сначала попробуй, а потом говори, Лунатик! - ухмыльнулся Питер.


	71. Четвёртый год: Июнь

Суббота, 28-ое июня, 1975 год.

\- Привет, Римус! - напугала его Лили, когда он выходил из больничного крыла. Он только что прошёл последний осмотр у Мадам Помфри перед окончанием учебного года.

\- Привет, - нервно поздоровался он. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Возвращаю кое-что от Профессора Слизнорта, - она подняла повыше большую банку с чем-то, напоминающим фиолетовую лягушачью икру. - В этом семестре мы занимались целительными зельями в Слиз Клубе. Подожди меня здесь, я пойду с тобой назад.

Она быстро скрылась за дверями, и Римус остался ждать, стараясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Он ненавидел, когда его видели рядом с больничным крылом. Лили наконец снова вышла с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Спасибо! Что ты там делал? 

\- О, ничего, я, эм… неудачное проклятие.

\- О боже! Что случилось?

\- Э… я не хочу говорить, - он выгнул бровь, надеясь, что она поймёт намёк. К счастью, она легко отвлеклась от него.

\- Это снова был Поттер? Ох, на прошлой неделе он как-то проклял Сева, что его шея раздулась как спасательный круг!

\- Хаха, да, у Джеймса хорошо получаются увеличивающие чары, - ухмыльнулся Римус.

\- Ну, я не ожидала от него, что он станет проклинать людей, которых он называет своими друзьями, - строго ответила Лили.

\- Это был не он! - раздражённо ответил Римус. Он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не говорить ничего плохого о Джеймсе после той истории в январе.

\- Значит, Блэк, - легко ответила Лили. - Он ничуть не лучше. Понятия не имею, почему он всем нравится.

\- Мм.

\- Ну что… большие планы на каникулы? - сменила тему Лили, наверное, осознав, что Римусу не нравились ее тирады по поводу других мародёров.

\- Неа, - Римус покачал головой. - Всё как всегда, наверное. Домашка. А у тебя?

\- Я поеду к Марлин в гости в июле. Мы пытаемся уговорить Мэри приехать.

\- Как она?

Мэри не появлялась ни на одном приёме пищи после великого расставания и, насколько мог судить Римус, почти не выходила из своей комнаты.

\- Лучше, - грустно сказала Лили. - Ну, хотя бы может не плакать уже несколько часов. Но всё не перестаёт слушать депрессивные альбомы Dusty Springfield.

Они дошли до портрета полной дамы и столкнулись с Питером - и с Дездемоной Льюис, естественно. Они обернули вокруг друг друга руки в крепком объятии и бормотали между поцелуями:

\- Я буду по тебе скучать! - вздыхала она.

\- Я буду больше по тебе скучать! - говорил Питер.

\- Ты будешь мне писать?

\- Каждый день!

Римус издал громкие имитирующие рвоту звуки, из-за чего Лили захихикала, а Питер разъярённо на него нахмурился. Они быстро забрались в проход за портретом и оставили влюблённых пташек в покое.

Гриффиндорская башня находилась в состоянии полнейшей анархии - это было ее привычное состояние в последний день учебного года. Ученики ползали под столами в поисках потерянных вещей, бегали вокруг, собирая свои карты и другие части настольных игр, тут и там раздавались крики  _ ‘акцио левый кроссовок!’ _ или  _ ‘акцио наручные часы!’ _ , пока все отчаянно пытались успеть собраться в последнюю минуту. Римус задумался, во всех ли общих комнатах творился подобный кошмар? Организованные Когтевранцы наверняка справлялись с этой задачей куда лучше.

Сириус с Джеймсом не особо помогали процессу - они спрятались за одним из кресел и тайно левитировали различные вещи, счастливо хихикая друг с другом. Римус улыбнулся и в очередной раз подумал, как же сильно он будет по всему этому скучать.

\- Вы двое! - грозно воскликнула Лили и подлетела к ним, достав свою волшебную палочку.

Сириус засмеялся и спрятался за Джеймсом.

\- Да ладно тебе, Эванс, всего лишь немного веселья в последний день!

\- Почему ты просто не можешь не отравлять людям жизнь, Блэк?!

\- Почему ты не можешь не отравлять  _ нам  _ жизнь? - не остался в долгу Сириус, запуская зелёные искры в потолок из-за спины Джеймса. - Ты ещё не стала старостой, чтоб ты знала!

\- О, только подожди у меня, когда я стану! - ответила она, пытаясь запустить проклятие в Сириуса. Вместо этого оно попало в Джеймса, и из его ушей мгновенно выскочили две репы, из-за чего его лицо приняло настолько смешное выражение, что Римус не смог не заржать.

\- А вот  _ это  _ уже совсем нечестно! - засмеялся Сириус и превратил ближайшую лампу в стаю маленьких птиц, которые начали бешено орать и летать по комнате, усугубляя всеобщий хаос.

Следующим шагом Лили стало проклятие желейных ног, которое она запустила в Джеймса, из-за чего тот свалился на пол, до сих пор держась за свои уши. Когда он перестал закрывать обзор, и Сириус остался как на ладони, Лили обезвредила его связывающим заклинанием и повернулась к Римусу.

\- Поможешь мне тут всё прибрать?

\- Э… ладно, без проблем, - вздохнул он, всё ещё вытирая слёзы смеха с глаз. Вместе они сумели привести общую комнату в изначальный порядок, раз-трансфигурировать лампу, убрать какие-то чёрные пятна с потолка и успокоить рыдающую первогодку, которая потеряла своего кота. Лили оставила Римуса разбираться с Сириусом и Джеймсом, которые до сих пор валялись на полу. 

\- Ну разве она не потрясающая? - по-дурацки улыбался Джеймс, пока Римус пытался помочь ему сесть в ближайшее кресло. Его ноги до сих пор были нетвёрдыми и болтались под ним.

\- Да уж, само очарование, - пропыхтел Сириус, пытаясь освободиться от сковывающего его тело проклятия.

\- Вам двоим невероятно повезло, что она использует магию только в благих целях, - пристыдил их Римус. - Вам было бы с ней не тягаться, если бы она всерьёз решила нарушать правила.  _ Фините,  _ \- он направил свою палочку на Сириуса и наконец освободил его. Тот яростно начал тереть свой локоть.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты ей помог, Лунатик!

\- Естественно, помог, - пожал плечами Римус. - Я же ужасно боюсь ее.

***

Воскресенье, 29-ое июня, 1975 год.

\- Эй, вы двое! Мы так на поезд опоздаем! - выдохнул Римус, поднявшись по лестнице в их комнату, наверное, уже в сотый раз за день.

Их чемоданы уже были отправлены на станцию в Хогсмиде каким-то магическим способом, и Макгонагалл уже сделала им замечание десять минут назад, но Джеймс и Сириус снова исчезли.

Он нашёл их на кровати Джеймса, на которой уже не было постельного белья. Они склонили головы над чем-то небольшим, что Сириус осторожно держал в своих сложенных ладонях. Их комната казалась кошмарно пустой и одинокой без всех их вещей. Эти двое повернулись к Римусу, когда он вошёл, и он почувствовал, что он прервал что-то личное. Он неловко остановился на месте.

\- Прости, Лунатик, - улыбнулся Джеймс и слез с кровати. - Мы готовы, да, Блэк?

\- Да, конечно, - Сириус тоже поднялся. На его лице было это отрешённое потерянное выражение, из-за чего у Римуса что-то болело в груди. - Смотри, что мне дал Джеймс, - сказал Сириус, подойдя к нему. Он протянул что-то круглое и серебряное. Римус взял это. Оно было тёплым от рук Сириуса. Это было карманное зеркало с красивым филигранным дизайном.

\- Э… - Римус повертел его в руках и открыл. - Очень, эм… красивое?

Джеймс засмеялся.

\- Оно волшебное - это было зеркало моего деда. Смотри, - он открыл своё идентичное зеркало и посмотрел в него. Римус опустил взгляд в зеркало Сириуса и в шоке уставился на улыбающееся лицо друга. - Чтобы мы могли быть на связи летом.

\- О боже! - воскликнул Римус. - Это потрясающе!

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Джеймс, захлопнул зеркало и спрятал его в кармане. - Жалко, что у меня нет таких на всех нас, но это древние семейные реликвии, и у меня есть только два…

\- Да, конечно, - Римус вернул зеркало Сириусу. За этим последовало несколько секунд неловкой тишины, перед тем как Римус прочистил горло. - Давайте, Макгонагалл проклянёт нас, если мы упустим повозки.

Они успели и на повозки, и на поезд вовремя и завалились в своё привычное купе.

Римус был расстроен, когда обнаружил, что в этом году к их маленькой компании присоединилось больше народу. Помимо четырёх мародёров в купе пришла Дездемона - Римус до сих пор не слышал, чтобы она произнесла больше двух слов, наверное, потому что ее губы так часто были заняты.

Мэри тоже присоединилась к ним по просьбе Сириуса. Последние несколько дней он уделял ей довольно много внимания, и было очевидно, что ей это нравилось, учитывая, что совсем недавно она пережила серьёзный удар по своей самооценке. С Мэри в паре всегда прилагалась Марлин, а с ними, конечно, Лили, которой иначе пришлось бы сидеть одной.

Таким образом, у них состоялась невероятно шумная поездка до Лондона. Между Сириусом, который пытался впечатлить Мэри всеми песнями The Beatles, которые знал, Джеймсом, который разрывался между тем, чтобы пытаться привлечь внимание Лили и обсудить квиддич с Марлин, и Питером, пылко тискающимся с Дездемоной, Римус просто сидел у окна и и наслаждался временем, которое он проводил среди друзей, наверное, в последний раз за очень долгое время.

Он пытался не думать о войне или о том, кто может пропасть за лето. Он пытался не думать о Сириусе, которому будет так одиноко в холодном ужасном поместье в Лондоне. Он пытался не думать о Фероксе на опасных миссиях с Дамблдором. Он лишь смотрел на своих друзей, на их яркие и эмоциональные лица, полные жизни и веселья.

Он сонно почесал затылок. Его скинхедская стрижка давно заросла, и вместо неё на нём красовалась копна непослушных кудряшек. Может, он не станет их подстригать. Он решил, что больше не позволит Надзирательнице прикасаться к его волосам; было лучше, когда они были длиннее. Мягче. Он больше не хотел выглядеть грубым и опасным. Он больше не чувствовал, что ему это было необходимо. Улыбнувшись самому себе, Римус уснул.

***

**Четвёртый год, эпилог: через несколько часов…**

Римус протащил свой чемодан из автобуса по длинной дороге до приюта совершенно сам. Это был первый год, когда Надзирательница не встретила его на Кингс Кросс - она решила, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы путешествовать самому, и прислала ему деньги на автобус заранее. Может, она надеялась, что он потеряется и вообще не вернётся. Но куда ещё ему было идти?

Он вошёл в холодное серое здание с чувством смирения. Он отметился в приёмной и пошёл в свою комнату. За окном был яркий тёплый день, и большинство парней орали на улице. Ему было жарко, он вспотел и лишь надеялся на душ и пару спокойных часов, чтобы разобрать вещи и, может, начать читать то, что задали на лето. Но когда он вошёл в свою комнату, он понял, что он больше не был один.

На смежной с ним кровати сидел пацан. Наверное, он новенький; Римус не помнил его с прошлого года. Ему было лет пятнадцать или шестнадцать, на нём была лёгкая голубая майка и обычные широкие джинсы. У него были разные носки. Его светлые волосы слегка завивались, его лицо было простодушным. Он был чуть курносым и производил приятное дружелюбное впечатление.

\- О, привет, - тихо сказал Римус, дотащив свой чемодан до кровати.

\- Здар-рова, - поздоровался тот. У него был сколотый передний зуб и однобокая улыбка, из-за которой Римусу хотелось улыбнуться ему в ответ. Его волосы падали ему в глаза и выглядели так, будто их давно не стригли. - Ты же тот поцик, который весь год учится в школе для мажоров, да? Я Грант.

Римус вежливо кивнул.

\- Римус. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Бля, - Грант ещё шире улыбнулся. - Мне говорили, что ты выёбистый! Может, мне поклониться вам,  _ милорд? _

Римус не смог удержаться и улыбнулся в ответ. Тот не пытался грубить ему или оскорбить его. А он и забыл, как сильно изменился его акцент после четырёх лет в Хогвартсе. 

\- Любишь читать, да? - Грант кивнул в сторону книг, которые разбирал Римус.

\- Много домашки, - сказал Римус. Затем он решил, что можно немного расслабиться. - И да, мне нравится читать.

\- Клёво, - ответил Грант. Он лёг на спину и закинул руки за голову. Его длинное тело вытянулось, майка задралась, и Римус увидел полоску кожи прямо над его бёдрами. Пока он разбирал свои вещи, он то и дело бросал на него взгляды и пытался не  _ слишком очевидно  _ пялиться. 

\- Так что, - спросил Грант, - какую музыку ты слушаешь?


	72. Лето 1975 года

**Выборка писем между мародёрами:**

Дорогой Лунатик,

Мне кажется, мне сойдёт с рук, если я буду писать письма. По крайней мере, пока что. Я уверен, что их читают, но МНЕ ПОЕБАТЬ, ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛ, РЕГУЛУС??

Тут просто ужасно. Похоже, мама пыталась выкинуть мои гриффиндорские вещи, пока меня не было, но я наложил на них перманентные удерживающие чары. Собираюсь придумать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы выбесить ее.

На следующей неделе состоится большая семейная встреча, вычурный ужин, официальная одежда, моё самое лучшее поведение и так далее и так далее. Джеймс говорит, что мне просто надо не высовываться и составить список, кто придёт и что будет говорить, на случай, если это пригодится позже. Я не знаю. Я больше хочу запустить несколько грязевых бомб. А ты бы что сделал?

Сириус.

***

Сириус,

Поладил с Регом что ли? Полегче с ним там, у тебя никого больше нет на твоей стороне в этом месте.

Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Я не знаю, что бы я сделал. Я никогда не был на вычурном ужине. Наверное, просто выставил бы себя идиотом. Не натвори глупостей, ладно? Джеймс обычно всегда прав.

Римус.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Поверить не могу, что мне придётся провести всё лето без вас. Иногда я очень ненавижу тот факт, что я единственный ребёнок в семье. Тебе наверняка никогда не бывает одиноко в приюте.

Сириус, вроде, в порядке, мы очень часто разговариваем, мне кажется, ему скучно. И если самое худшее, что там с ним происходит - это скука, то значит, всё не так уж плохо, да? Я всё время пытаюсь уговорить его не поднимать панику - мы не можем знать наверняка, какими вещами занимаются Блэки. Может, всё не так уж плохо.

Надеюсь, твоё лето началось хорошо. Ты уже сел за домашку? Мне физически больно от одного взгляда на это эссе по Чарам.

Джеймс.

***

Джеймс,

С ним бы всё было нормально, если бы он мог контролировать себя, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь. Продолжай разговаривать с ним, напоминай ему, что он должен вернуться в Хогвартс целым и невредимым.

Лето началось нормально. Ты прав, мне тут никогда не бывает одиноко. Большинство времени мне не хватает личного пространства, но этим летом всё нормально. Не беспокойся за меня.

Это эссе по Чарам полнейшая ерунда, и ты это знаешь. Ты просто не любишь работать, Поттер.

Римус.

***

Лунатик, 

Привет тебе из Сан-Франциско! Я думал, тут будет жарко, но здесь чертовски холодно, и всё время идёт дождь. Хрен его знает, почему Филомена захотела здесь жить, тут ничуть не лучше, чем в старой доброй Британии.

Пит.

***

Дорогой Лунатик, 

На этой неделе устроил шоу, это было охеренно. Нашёл кучу старых маггловских постеров в магазине ниже по дороге - фотки девчонок, ну, ты понимаешь. Они даже не двигаются, это просто ржака. Короче, я приклеил их на стены своим фирменным удерживающим заклинанием, и мама просто В ЯРОСТИ.

Мне кажется, её просто бесит, что это маггловские девчонки, и ей вообще плевать, что у них сиськи наружу. В общем, теперь мне нельзя выходить из дома одному. Но оно того стоило.

Сириус.

***

Сириус,

Ты кретин, и ты это знаешь. Постеры??? Тебе не стрёмно, что они все пялятся на тебя?

Римус.

***

Дорогой Римус,

Я очень волнуюсь за Сириуса. Я не знаю, рассказал он тебе или нет про свою выходку с постерами, но он такой идиот, что сделал это. Не верь ему, если он будет говорить тебе, что у него всё нормально - он определённо точно ревел до того, как я говорил с ним в последний раз по зеркалу (только не говори ему, что я тебе это сказал, понятное дело).

Будь начеку на случай, если нам придётся проводить операцию по спасению.

Джеймс.

***

Джеймс,

Готов, когда ты готов.

Римус.

***

Лунатик,

Не слушай Поттера, он просто курица-наседка. Всё нормально, ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился. Надеюсь, у тебя хорошо проходят каникулы. Не могу дождаться сентября.

Сириус.

***

Пятница, 22-ое августа, 1975 год.

Римус на слабых ногах зашёл в свою комнату. Это полнолуние было плохим. Мадам Помфри думала, что это из-за смены обстановки. Теперь через всю его грудь тянулся длинный толстый шрам. У него уже целую вечность не оставалось шрамов.

Грант резко сел на кровати с обиженным выражением лица.

\- Где ты был? - спросил он. - Я думал, тебя приняли мусора или ещё чо.

\- Болел, - ответил Римус.

\- Чем болел?

Римус вздохнул и упал на кровать. У него была тяжёлая ночь, и он просто хотел спать. Он закрыл глаза. Сегодня у него не было сил на оправдания.

\- Ну, видишь ли, на прошлой неделе было полнолуние, - спокойно сказал он. - Когда мне было пять лет, меня укусил оборотень, и теперь я сам оборотень. Я оборачиваюсь каждый месяц, и Надзирательница запирает меня в подвале, чтобы я никому не навредил.

\- О,  _ ха ха ха,  _ \- ответил Грант, залез к Римусу на кровать и сел ему на бёдра. Они оба были такими тощими, что с лёгкостью умещались на узкой койке. - Очень смешно, умник. Ладно, не рассказывай.

Он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Римуса.

Римус распахнул глаза, замерев на секунду.

\- Всё нормально, - успокоил его Грант, погладив по щеке. - Все на улице, я проверил.

Римус поцеловал его в ответ.

У него получилось довольно странное лето, но одно из самых приятных за всю жизнь Римуса. Впервые ему не было одиноко; он не отсчитывал дни до первого сентября.

В самом начале они с Грантом подружились за счёт их общей любви к Дэвиду Боуи, Ти-Рексу и Нилу Йонгу - даже к Deep Purple, по которым сходил с ума Грант, и которые наверняка бы понравились Сириусу. Они оба ненавидели футбол - и других парней - так что они вдвоём шлялись по городу или сидели за большими пустыми домами-вагонами и курили краденные сигареты.

Однажды в середине июля они сидели там на горячей щебёнке, кидали камни и обсуждали лучшие качества группы Electric Warrior, когда внезапно рука Гранта оказалась на его колене, а затем на его поясе, притягивая его ближе.

\- Что ты…?!

\- Всё нормально, - отчаянно прошептал Грант и прислонился лбом к горячему лбу Римуса. - Никто не узнает, - на вкус он был как сигареты и солнечные ожоги.

После этого каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине, они целовались.

Это было своего рода сюрпризом, но не то чтобы. Римус быстро осознал, что он всегда этого хотел - этого или чего-то подобного. Будто туман вдруг рассеялся. Учитывая все обстоятельства, он был благодарен Гранту, что тот сделал первый шаг.

То, что происходило между ними, нельзя было назвать романтичным или нежным. Больше чем-то необходимым. Римус знал, что он должен был зайти так далеко, как только сможет, чтобы узнать все острые углы и строгие рамки всего этого. Он прощупывал свои собственные желания и использовал Гранта в качестве компаса.

Его полное имя было Грант Чепмен. Ему только исполнилось шестнадцать, и он жил в приюте с мая, хотя это был далеко не первый его приют. Оба родителя Гранта были живы, и у него даже были дальние родственники - дедушки, бабушки, тёти, дяди и даже взрослые двоюродные братья и сёстры. Но никто из них, похоже, не хотел оставлять его у себя надолго.

\- Слишком много забот, - дерзко ухмылялся Грант. - Все в конце концов от меня устают.

Как и большинство парней в приюте, он плохо учился в школе и пару раз попадал в неприятности с полицией по мелким правонарушениям. Хотя официально его никогда не арестовывали. Он не был жестоким, но у него был длинный язык, и он умел постоять за себя. Но в его теле не было ни одной устрашающей косточки, он был хорошим с ног до головы.

У него была невероятная улыбка; она освещала всё его лицо и моментально располагала тебя к нему. Один из его клыков немного шатался, и это было безумно очаровательно. Римус не мог понять, почему никто не хотел оставить его себе. Иногда он был немного придурковатым, вёл себя как ребёнок, но это было не страшно - Римус знал, что большинство времени он мог быть слишком серьёзным. Что-то в весёлой беспечной манере Гранта делало Римуса более уверенным - более спокойным. И он так  _ сильно  _ нравился Гранту. По-настоящему нравился.

\- Ты самый смешной парень, которого я знаю, - смеялся Грант, когда Римус даже не говорил ничего такого смешного. - И заметь, я раньше никогда не подцеплял никого из  _ частной  _ школы.

\- Я такой же, как ты, - ответил Римус. - Гопник из приюта.

\- Завали, - Грант игриво его пихнул. - Ты бывал в хороших местах, по тебе видно.

Римус не мог на это ответить, но это заставило его улыбнуться. Грант часто заставлял его улыбаться.

И кроме всего этого Грант очень, очень хорошо умел целоваться. Ну, по крайней мере, Римус думал, что это так, учитывая, что Грант был единственным, кого он целовал. В самый первый раз он почувствовал бешеный трепет и подумал:  _ так ВОТ о чём вся эта шумиха! _

Он мог целовать Гранта целый день, даже не делая пауз, чтобы набрать воздуха. Иногда он автоматически шевелил губами во сне, и ему было жарко от того, что Гранта не было рядом. Раньше Римус боялся, что целоваться - это страшно и неловко, но… с Грантом это было легко, как и со многими другими вещами. С ним было  _ классно  _ с самого начала; никакой суеты, никаких вопросов.

\- Если ты здесь только до конца лета, то мы должны взять от него всё, а? - с озорством говорил он. - Не переживай, я не собираюсь делать тебе предложение, хоть ты и очаровашка.

\- Очаровашка! - хмурился Римус.

\- Очаровашка, - подмигивал Грант. - И слишком хорош для меня, чёрт возьми.

Римус ненавидел подобные разговоры и затыкал его очередным поцелуем.

Естественно, почти всё время им приходилось прятаться. От других парней и от работников приюта. Римус даже боялся представить, что случится, если их поймают - их точно разлучат, и это ещё если их не забьют до смерти. Рассказала бы Надзирательница Дамблдору? Они могут исключить из школы за то, что ты… ну, за то, что ты целуешь других парней? К счастью, у Гранта был опыт в тайных операциях, и они никогда не попадали в ситуации, где их хоть близко могли поймать.

\- Сколько раз ты занимался подобным? - однажды набрался храбрости спросить Римус. Они сидели за какими-то старыми сараями на территории местной средней школы.

\- Пару раз, - пожал плечами Грант. - Не слишком много. А ты?

\- Никогда! - в шоке ответил Римус. - Я даже не…

\- О бедняга, - легко засмеялся Грант и взъерошил кудряшки Римуса. - Ты не знал.

Римус покачал головой, его уши загорелись. Грант цокнул языком.

\- Никогда не засматривался на другого парня слишком надолго? У тебя никогда не было этого чувства к какому-нибудь актёру или учителю?

\- ...О боже, - ужаснулся Римус, когда воспоминания о Фероксе затопили его сознание. Грант снова засмеялся.

\- А я думал, вы там все такие, ребятки из частной школы.

Римус лишь снова покачал головой в неверии, задумавшись, было ли ещё что-нибудь, чего он не знал о себе.

С приближением сентября Римус понял, что он пытается игнорировать это. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не переживал из-за войны всё лето, что отвлёкся на свои эгоистичные потребности, особенно в такое время. Но в то же время ему казалось, что ему больше никогда может не представиться такая возможность.

Остальные мародёры слали ему письма, как и все предыдущие годы - Римус послушно писал ответы, не желая их волновать. Он абсолютно ничего не говорил о Гранте. Он не знал,  _ что  _ сказать, уверенный, что если его ручка прикоснётся к бумаге, то он расскажет абсолютно всё, и они больше никогда с ним не заговорят. Или хуже; они попытаются понять его и никогда больше не смогут встретиться с ним взглядом.

Это было с одной стороны. А с другой стороны, Римусу просто  _ нравилось  _ держать всё в секрете. Мародёрам не обязательно было знать о нём  _ всё,  _ и ему можно было заводить других друзей, разве нет?


	73. Пятый год: Серебро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начало конца, как говорится 😹😹😹

_Hey, hey mama said the way you move -_

_Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove._

_Ah ah child way ya shake that thing -_

_Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting._

_Hey, hey baby when you walk that way -_

_Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away…_

_Эй эй девчонка сказала: ты так двигаешься -_

_С тебя пот градом будет лить, доведу тебя до экстаза._

_А а, милая, как же ты ею трясёшь -_

_Заставлю тебя гореть, тело будет ныть от боли._

_Эй эй, детка, когда ты так дефилируешь -_

_Смотреть на тебя - сказка, я не могу оторваться…_

Понедельник, 1-ое сентября, 1975 год.

Римус неловко поёжился в ожидании подходящего момента, чтобы побежать в разделительную перегородку. Он был рад, что в этом году Надзирательница не поехала вместе с ним. Рад, что у него было время в одиночестве, чтобы подготовиться. Грант хотел поехать с ним, но Надзирательница не разрешила, да и не стала бы платить за транспорт в любом случае.

Они успели быстро попрощаться в закрытом туалете приюта - в одном из многих мест, где они прятались. Ни один из них не сказал того, что хотел - они вообще почти не говорили - но за несколько минут до ухода Римус пообещал, что постарается писать.

\- Я ужасно пишу, - заныл Грант. - Можешь дать мне номер телефона?

\- Э… это очень старая консервативная школа. Нам нельзя использовать телефон, - наплёл Римус. Он думал, что в Хогсмиде _может быть_ телефонная будка, или, может, в следующей деревне, которая не была полностью волшебной. Он мог бы попытаться.

Теперь, нацелившись в серый разделительный барьер, он начал бежать с привычным ощущением, что он покидал маггловский мир - и всех людей в нём - ещё на один год. Гранта не существовало на той стороне перрона. Гранта никогда не существовало. Римус снова был прежним Римусом.

 _Ничего не изменилось,_ говорил себе он. _Всё точно так же._ Надзирательница не стала настаивать, чтобы он обрезал свои волосы, так что в этот раз он не начинал новый учебный год похожим на гопника. Он снова вырос - иногда он задумывался, перестанет ли он вообще расти - но помимо этих глупых поверхностных вещей всё было как прежде. Как должно было быть.

Никто ничего не заметит, потому что _нечего было замечать,_ упрямо твердил себе Римус. Совершенно нечего. Он рассеянно почесал затылок, затем вспомнил, что пальцы Гранта были там всего пару часов назад, и смущённо вытер губы. Дерьмо.

\- Как дела, дрочила?! - Джеймс из ниоткуда хлопнул его по спине.

\- Джеймс, следи за языком! - прикрикнула миссис Поттер, стоя у него за спиной. Она солнечно улыбнулась Римусу. - Вы только посмотрите! Ты снова подрос! - она притянула его в объятие. - Но до сих пор слишком худенький на мой взгляд! - она начала разглаживать его одежду, заваливая его вопросами - у него была с собой какая-нибудь еда в дорогу? Он приехал один? Помочь ли ему затащить вещи на поезд?

К концу этого материнского посягательства Римус улыбался от уха до уха и расслабился с мыслью, что всё действительно было в порядке. Всё было как всегда. Он счастливо забрался в поезд с Джеймсом и Питером, болтая о каникулах и о предвкушении нового учебного года. У Джеймса на груди красовался серебряный значок в форме большой буквы К (Римус почувствовал этот запах в ту же секунду, как Джеймс приблизился к нему, и он раздражал его нос с того момента). Его самая заветная мечта исполнилась, и теперь он стал капитаном команды по квиддичу.

Они уселись в своём привычном купе, и Римус достал книгу из сумки с довольным вздохом.

Всё было нормально.

А потом в купе вошёл Сириус, и желудок Римуса провалился сквозь землю.

Он был _почти_ таким же, как и всегда - теперь он был почти такого же роста, как Джеймс, и стал шире в плечах. Его челюсть заострилась, и, возможно, нос стал чуть длиннее - но у него были те же самые блестящие чёрные волосы, те же самые цепляющие глаза и высокие скулы.

Он всё ещё был _Сириусом,_ но он был каким-то… другим. Как будто Римус смотрел на него новыми глазами. Внезапно из ниоткуда в его груди поднялась волна желания и осталась на его щеках густым румянцем. Он быстро отвернулся, пока никто не заметил.

\- Джентльмены, - грациозно кивнул Сириус, заходя внутрь словно принц.

\- Привет! - воскликнули Джеймс с Питером, а Римус пролепетал.

Сириус сел прямо напротив Римуса, его волосы и форма были в нарочном беспорядке - несомненно, чтобы выбесить Вальбургу Блэк - и вытянул ноги вперёд, будто не ожидал, что они окажутся такими длинными. Их щиколотки задели друг друга, и Римус резко сел прямо и тщательно убрал свои ноги под своё сиденье. Сириус странно на него посмотрел и ухмыльнулся так, что у Римуса что-то потянуло внизу живота.

 _О боги,_ подумал он, _нет нет нет!_

\- Я уже думал, что ты не придёшь, - сказал Джеймс с облегчением.

\- Нельзя допустить, чтобы наследник Блэков не появился в школе в первый учебный день, - Сириус закатил свои синие глаза и выгнул аккуратную бровь. - Нельзя допустить, чтобы весь волшебный мир знал, что в моей благородной семье есть конфликты.

\- Как ты? - серьёзно спросил Джеймс. - Они тебя… как ты?

\- Нормально, - слегка зажато кивнул Сириус. - Не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Давайте притворимся, что это нормальный первый день?

\- Да, как скажешь, брат, - неубедительно кивнул Джеймс. - Пит как раз рассказывал нам про Калифорнию.

\- Мы не смогли найти Фил, - сказал Питер. - Ее соседи по квартире сказали, что она переехала. Мы везде искали. Мама была… ну, она очень расстроилась, это было дерьмово.

Римус почувствовал укол вины. Уже прошло столько времени, но однажды он сказал Филомене, что она может сбежать, если хочет - ‘никто не заставляет тебя использовать магию’. После своего собственного безмятежно простого и не магического лета Римус даже позавидовал сестре Питера.

Поезд начал отъезжать от перрона, и вскоре они неслись мимо серых зданий Лондона, на смену которым пришли зелёные поля и редкие деревни.

\- Как прошло твоё лето, Лунатик? - вдруг спросил Джеймс, и Римус осознал, что Питер закончил говорить какое-то время назад.

\- Да нормально, - он практиковал эту реплику в своей голове по дороге к Кингс Кросс. Но он не рассчитывал, что Сириус будет выглядеть так… ему было трудно оставаться сфокусированным. - Как обычно. Ничего интересного. Эм. Футбол, домашка. Э… да, нормально. Не отлично, конечно. Но… эм, нормально, неплохо. Нормально.

К счастью, дверь в купе распахнулась и прервала херню, которую он нёс. Лили Эванс стояла в дверях и радостно улыбалась. Ее волосы светились в солнечном свете словно огненный нимб.

\- Эванс! - с восторгом воскликнул Джеймс. - Ты нашла меня!

\- Как будто это трудно, Поттер, - закатила глаза Лили. - Вы всегда сидите в одном и том же купе. И вообще, я пришла не за тобой, я пришла _за тобой!_ \- она с улыбкой указала пальцем на Римуса.

\- За мной?! - нахмурился Римус, на секунду сбитый с толку. Затем на него снизошло озарение. Он тяжело вздохнул, желая просто провалиться сквозь землю и раствориться. Остальные мародёры и Лили смотрели на него с разными выражениями лиц, все в ожидании.

\- Ты же получил его, да? - нетерпеливо спросила Лили. - Давай, нам надо идти на встречу в…

\- Мерлин! - вдруг воскликнул Сириус и хлопнул себя по лбу. - Как же мы могли забыть?! Лунатик, ты…

\- Староста! - закричал Джеймс. Римус повесил голову.

\- Да…

\- И ты сразу нам не сказал, чтобы мы не засмеяли тебя?! - лицо Сириуса осветилось, и на нём проявилось что-то от одиннадцатилетнего шаловливого пранкера.

\- Вы просто завидуете, - высокомерно сказала Лили. - Давай, Римус, где твой значок?

\- Значок! - начал ржать Сириус. - Я забыл про значок! О, прошу, Лунатик, покажи нам значок!

Плечи Питера и Джеймса тоже затряслись, и Римус покачал головой, пытаясь смотреть на них с укором.

\- Он у меня в чемодане.

\- Ну так надевай его! - воскликнула Лили. - Пошли, у нас своё собственное купе и всё такое!

\- Эй, Эванс, знаешь, а я теперь капитан команды.

\- Да, Марлин говорила, - ответила Лили, даже не взглянув в сторону Джеймса. - Давай же, Римус!

\- Уф, ладно. Но значок на самом дне чемодана! Я надену его завтра, - сказал Римус, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- О, нет, хочешь, мы можем поискать его?

\- Нет, не надо заморачиваться, - пожал плечами Римус, не глядя на неё.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - заныл Сириус, поднялся на ноги и потянулся к чемодану Римуса. - Мы хотим увидеть тебя с твоим новым, сверкающим, красивым значком…

\- Нет! - рявкнул Римус, уставившись на Сириуса - спасибо вселенной, что тот до сих пор легко выводил его из себя. Он выгнул бровь так, чтобы Лили не увидела, и чётко проговорил: - Серебряный цвет мне не идёт.

Глаза Сириуса мгновенно распахнулись с осознанием. Римус развернулся и последовал за Лили прочь. Он бросил быстрый взгляд через стекло как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс поспешно снимал свой собственный значок.

***

Быть старостой было именно так хуёво, как Римус и ожидал. Письмо стало для него таким же сюрпризом, как и для всех остальных - одним утром значок просто выпал из привычного сложенного списка книг для нового года в Хогвартсе на его колени. Он зашипел от боли, когда серебро обожгло его пальцы, и бросил его на пол. Грант поднял его.

\- Это ещё чо за хренотень?!

\- Я староста, - ответил Римус, сам не веря своим словам.

\- Ты… кто?! Господи, иногда мне кажется, что я тебя придумал.

\- Ты даже половины не знаешь… - простонал Римус. - Мои друзья теперь никогда не оставят меня в покое…

\- Ха! Отлично! - Грант показал ему язык.

Римус лишь покачал головой и решил написать Дамблдору письмо об этом и потребовать, чтобы эту должность отдали кому-нибудь другому. Джеймс прекрасно подойдёт. Да даже _Питер_ подойдёт лучше, чем Римус. Дамблдор ему не ответил. Он попытался написать Макгонагалл, и та ответила, но лишь сказала, что это решение было окончательным. Римус решил попытаться снова, когда семестр начнётся.

В поезде Лили и Римусу пришлось посетить крайне нудное собрание со всеми другими старостами, которое проводили два бесконечно скучных главных старосты. После этого им пришлось ‘патрулировать’ коридоры и мешать людям развлекаться. К сожалению, Лили отнеслась к этим обязанностям очень серьёзно, и у Римуса появилось ощущение, что этот год будет очень долгим. И всё же он предпочитал это, чем сидеть в ограниченном пространстве вместе с Сириусом - ему придётся приложить все усилия, чтобы держаться от него подальше какое-то время, пока он не разберётся с этой проблемой.

Торжественный пир прошёл нормально. Он ощущался менее весёлым, чем пир прошлого года - Римус не знал, дело было в его переживаниях или в нависшей над ними войне. В школе было меньше учеников, чем обычно; всего небольшая кучка первогодок. Никто это не комментировал.

После ужина Лили заставила Римуса снова патрулировать коридоры, и он даже не возражал. Он надеялся, что если его не будет достаточно долго, то остальные лягут спать; тогда ему не придётся видеться с ними до уроков на следующий день - если Джеймс и Сириус уйдут на тренировку пораньше.

\- Ты до сих пор не надел свой значок, - заметила Лили, когда они шли по длинному коридору на четвёртом этаже.

\- Да, прости, - зевнул Римус. - Я найду его завтра, обещаю.

\- Ну так как прошли каникулы?

\- Замечательно! - Римус разулыбался сильнее, чем намеревался, и Лили улыбнулась в ответ с искренне довольным выражением лица.

\- О, это отлично! Чем ты занимался?

\- О, эм… да ничем. Домашкой.

\- Ненормальный, - она засмеялась и пихнула его локтем. - Даже я не настолько люблю домашку.

***

Он был прав. К тому времени, как он вернулся в их спальню, все уже легли спать, и в комнате было тихо и темно. Он бесшумно прокрался в ванную, почистил зубы, надел пижаму, затем пробрался в свою кровать и плотно закрыл занавески. Ему казалось, что только тогда он смог по-настоящему расслабиться. Но затем он услышал тихие шаги Сириуса по полу. Он уже узнавал всех своих соседей по шагам. Раньше ему это нравилось - теперь же это казалось изысканной пыткой, пока Сириус приближался к его кровати, а затем шикнул:

\- Лунатик? Псс… эй, даже ты не засыпаешь так быстро!

Римус тихо застонал, подобрался к краю кровати и приоткрыл занавеску.

\- Что??

\- Эй, ты чего? Почему ты нас избегаешь? Это из-за того, что ты староста? Ты же знаешь, что мы просто шутим, расслабься! Смотри, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - он разжал кулак. В темноте Римус наклонился ближе и увидел его серебряный значок старосты. Он нахмурился.

\- Это какая-то шутка?

\- Нет, возьми его! Доверься мне, Римус, - Сириус поймал его взгляд, и сознание Римуса мгновенно закоротило. Он взял значок, подождал и… ничего. Он моргнул и опустил взгляд.

\- Как?!

\- Трансфигурация, - с восторгом улыбнулся Сириус. Его зубы сверкнули в темноте. - Теперь он из олова. Сделал то же самое со значком Джеймса. Я думаю, я смогу заставить Мэри стащить значок Эванс, и я переделаю его тоже. Ты будешь проводить с ней много времени, так что будет не лишним…

\- Спасибо…

\- Не говори глупостей, - Сириус покачал головой, всё ещё улыбаясь и с нежностью глядя на Римуса. - Что угодно для нашего Лунатика. Спокойной ночи, - он развернулся и ушёл к своей кровати.

Римус упал на спину и тяжело выдохнул, до сих пор сжимая в руке оловянный значок так сильно, что он впивался в его ладонь. Он укрылся одеялом с головой и приказал своему сердцу перестать стучать как сумасшедшее. _О боже,_ мрачно подумал он. _Мне нравится Сириус Блэк._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Black Dog' группы Led Zeppelin.


	74. Пятый год: Боль

Римус проспал на следующее утро и пропустил бы завтрак, если бы Питер перед уходом не прокричал его имя как минимум раз сто. После хлопка двери он перевернулся на спину и уставился на полоску света, пробивающуюся сквозь занавески. Ему плохо спалось, и он смирился, что теперь он всегда будет плохо спать, пока не выкинет Сириуса из головы.

Первым шагом к этой цели будет перестать думать об этом, твёрдо сказал себе Римус, спрыгнул с кровати и направился в душ. В такой холодный, какой только смог вытерпеть. Джеймс и Сириус, наверное, ушли на тренировку пораньше. Перед глазами всплыло воспоминание о Сириусе в его красной форме; блестящее лицо, эта дерзкий вызывающий огонь в его глазах. Римус застонал и вывернул вентиль от прохладной до ледяной воды до самого упора.

Он заставил себя подумать о чём-нибудь другом - о Чарах, Арифмантике или Истории… да, он выяснил, что, похоже, когда он перечислял всех генералов с обеих сторон Великой Гоблинской революции 1642 года, он немного успокаивался. Ну, хотя бы у него было, на чём сосредоточиться. Тебе было не до пошлых мыслей, когда в твоей голове проносились такие имена, как ‘Кребшунк’ и ‘Фрип-Потрошитель’.

Он оделся и направился вниз на завтрак. Первым уроком стояла Трансфигурация, а на Макгонагалл ни за что нельзя было опаздывать. В большом зале Питер сидел за столом Когтевранцев с Дездемоной, и они, очевидно, очень пылко воссоединялись после очень долгой разлуки. Римус внутренне вздохнул, вспоминая, каково это было. Было ещё хуже смотреть на другие парочки, когда ты знал на опыте, чего именно у тебя нет.

Сириус и Джеймс сидели за их столом на своих обычных местах, оба в школьной форме, но сильно растрёпанные после тренировки. Язык их тел был каким-то непривычным; Сириус сидел, отвернувшись от Джеймса, подняв нос к верху, а Джеймс выглядел взвинченным и недовольным - если бы Римус их не знал, он бы подумал, что они поругались.

Но когда он сел напротив двух своих друзей, он понял, что его первое впечатление оказалось правдивым. Они сидели в гробовом молчании, и было очевидно, что Сириус вёл себя как упрямый осёл.

\- Доброе утро, - осторожно поздоровался Римус, потянувшись за тостом и вареньем.

\- Доброе утро, ваше старостничество, - ответил Сириус со слабой улыбкой. Он добавлял ложку за ложкой коричневого сахара в свою кашу.

\- Здорова, Лунатик, - сказал Джеймс, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, а потом снова повернулся к Сириусу. Он выглядел истощённым, измотанным. Это ему не шло. - Сириус, - очень серьёзно позвал он.

Сириус проигнорировал его.

\- Сириус, - более громко повторил Джеймс.

\- Не сейчас, Поттер. Я занят.

\- Ты играешь с едой, - Джеймс сморщил нос. - И, пожалуйста, не ешь это, у меня зубы начинают болеть от одного взгляда на этот кошмар.

Римус, вообще-то, думал, что выглядело довольно неплохо. Ему нравились очень сладкие вещи, особенно когда он был в плохом настроении. Он оставил своё мнение при себе. Лучше не вмешиваться в дела, касающиеся только Сириуса и Джеймса.

Сириус положил последнюю ложку сахара и яростно размешал получившуюся смесь, пока каша не стала похожа на песок. После этого он набрал целую ложку и, ни на мгновение не разрывая зрительного контакта с Джеймсом, запихнул ее в рот и прожевал. Римус слышал, как гранулы сахара хрустят у него между зубами. Джеймс покачал головой.

\- Не надо себя так вести, я не Регулус, - угрюмо сказал он.

Сириус нахмурился и резко поднялся из-за стола.

\- Мне надо в библиотеку, - сказал он с набитым слишком сладкой кашей ртом. - Увидимся на Трансфигурации.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, провожая Сириуса взглядом. Римус выдохнул с облегчением и сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого. С его другом явно было что-то не так, и он должен был беспокоиться не меньше Джеймса.

\- В чём дело? - спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучал твёрдо и обеспокоенно.

\- Видел, как он хромает? - спросил Джеймс, до сих пор не отведя взгляда от Сириуса. Римус повернул голову. Тот шёл своей привычной высокомерной развязной походкой, расправив плечи, но… да, Римус видел, о чём говорил Джеймс. Он немного нетвёрдо держался на ногах.

\- Что-то случилось на тренировке? - нахмурился Римус.

\- Нет, - Джеймс покачал головой. - Был таким со вчера.

Римус отмотал воспоминания на предыдущий день - Сириус сидел почти всё время, что его видел Римус, да и даже тогда Римус не особо пристально его разглядывал. Вообще-то, он пытался сделать прямо противоположное. Его чувство вины вышло на новый уровень.

\- Думаешь, его мать что-то сделала? - спросил он, и его желудок сделал кульбит.

\- Я знаю, что сделала, - с яростью ответил Джеймс. Теперь он смотрел на стол Слизеринцев. - Он пытался спрятать в раздевалке, но я увидел в душе, и… Мерлин, Лунатик, если бы только видел…

\- Что?

Джеймс покачал головой, будто пытаясь убрать это воспоминание из своего разума.

\- Она его покромсала.

По телу Римуса пробежал холод в десять раз эффективней холодного душа. И вдруг ему снова было одиннадцать лет, и он стоял в раздевалке, после того как они с Сириусом упали со своих мётел. Одиннадцатилетний Сириус прошептал ‘у меня есть шрамы...’ и поднял штанину, чтобы показать ему длинные прямые серебряные полоски. В то время Римус лишь подумал о том, насколько они отличались от его собственных шрамов - какими одинаковыми и аккуратными они были, будто их наносили лезвием. Позже Сириус описал эти шрамы как способ воспитания, но они больше никогда это не обсуждали.

\- Он в порядке? - слабо спросил Римус. Его тост больше не лез ему в горло.

\- Говорит, что в порядке, - ответил Джеймс. - Но он не… не говорит со мной об этом, вообще ничего не говорит. Чёрт, не надо было вот так говорить о Регулусе. Он просто, блять, такой упрямый.

\- Что мы можем сделать? - беспокоился Римус. - Он не может туда вернуться, так нельзя. Твои родители могут что-нибудь сделать?

\- Они пытались прошлым летом, - грустно сказал Джеймс. - Но безуспешно. Если бы я мог уговорить его пойти к кому-нибудь; к Дамблдору или даже к Мадам Помфри, если бы они увидели, что творит эта старая сука… может, мы бы смогли его вытащить оттуда.

\- Но он не пойдёт, - вздохнул Римус. Сириус бы никогда не показал своей слабости.

\- Может, ты попытаешься, Лунатик? - отчаянно спросил Джеймс. - Со мной он не разговаривает, но у тебя иногда получается вправить ему мозги.

\- У меня?!

\- Да, ну, знаешь, мне кажется, иногда он тебя слушает. Он всегда пытается тебя впечатлить.

Ну зачем Джеймс говорил ему подобные вещи?

Они отправились на Трансфигурацию, и Сириус уже был там, упорно их игнорируя. Это продолжалось до конца дня, даже на обеде Сириус начал разговаривать с Мэри и Марлин до того, как Джеймс и Римус успели вставить хоть слово. Тот развлекал девчонок дурацкими пародиями на Питера и Дездемону так, что они уже были в истерике от смеха. Джеймс сидел рядом с мрачным лицом, и его губы ни разу не дрогнули.

Они не сумели поймать Сириуса один на один до самого позднего вечера. Питер снова подозрительным образом отсутствовал, и Римус узнал, что сегодня вечером им с Лили не нужно было патрулировать коридоры.

Они поймали Сириуса на выходе из ванной. Джеймс стоял у двери, чтобы тот не мог сбежать в общую комнату. Римус решил пойти напролом.

\- Слышал, у тебя были дерьмовые каникулы, - сказал он, глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза. Это было легче, если ты был к этому готов. Сириус фыркнул.

\- Что тебе наплёл Джеймс?

\- Что тебе больно, но ты чересчур высокомерный кретин, чтобы признать это.

\- Мне не  _ больно, _ \- с отвращением выплюнул Сириус. - Всё заживает.

\- У тебя кровь шла этим утром! - со злостью воскликнул Джеймс, явно от безысходности.

\- Что?! - ужаснулся Римус. - Блять, Сириус, сейчас же иди к Мадам Помфри!

\- Чтобы вся школа узнала о хобби моей матушки?! Нет, спасибо.

\- Да, конечно, ведь Мадам Помфри всегда рассказывает всё всей школе… - сказал Римус, с сарказмом выгнув бровь. - Дай мне посмотреть.

\- Нет! Годрик, ты даже хуже, чем Поттер!

\- Давай, я же показывал тебе свои, - Римус снова поймал его взгляд и удержал его.

Он видел, как Сириус думает над этим, просчитывает всё и затем сдаётся.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Джеймс видел, - сказал он, пристыженно опустив голову.

Римус повернулся и посмотрел на Джеймса, чьи плечи тяжело упали от разочарования. Но, тем не менее, так же стойко, как и всегда, тот кивнул и быстро вышел из комнаты. Теперь, оставшись наедине с Сириусом, Римус чувствовал себя очень уязвимым. Он затолкал все эгоистичные мысли подальше и постарался сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы помочь своему лучшему другу.

\- Давай уже, - кивнул он Сириусу. - Покажем как одна жертва другой, - он хотел пошутить слегка по-чёрному, но сразу же осознал, что ему не стоило этого говорить. Он мысленно себя обматерил и решил, что отныне откроет рот, только если ему будет, что полезного сказать.

Сириус сел на ближайшую кровать, которая оказалась кроватью Римуса, и поднял штанину. Римусу пришлось сдержать вздох ужаса. Джеймс использовал совершенно точное слово - покромсала. Эти шрамы были не такими аккуратными и прямыми, как более ранние. Они были яростными, один на другом, различными по глубине и жестокости. Вся его икра выглядела так, будто ее исполосовали хирургическим скальпелем.

\- Ласеро? - спросил Римус, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Сириус слегка вздрогнул при этом слове, но кивнул. - Сука, - сказал Римус. Сириус засмеялся.

\- Идёт вверх по всей ноге, - сказал он.

\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Римус. Он подошёл к своей тумбочке и порылся в ящиках. - У меня кое-что есть, чтобы не было больно.

\- Мне не…

\- Не ври, - приказал Римус, доставая банку экстракта муртлапов. - Я знаю боль.

Сириус ничего не ответил. Римус вернулся и протянул ему банку. Сириус в ожидании посмотрел на неё, затем на Римуса.

\- Это чтобы втирать в кожу, - сказал Римус. Он нетерпеливо потряс банкой. - Вперёд, я не собираюсь делать это за тебя, я не твой домашний эльф.

Он считал, что справлялся неплохо, но всё точно полетит к чертям, если ему придётся дотронуться до Сириуса. Даже пускай к такому невинному месту, как икры. Сириус ухмыльнулся и взял экстракт муртлапов. Он забрал его в руку и размазал по ноге. Римус по выражению его лица понял, что это сразу же сработало; его черты расслабились, какая-то острота покинула его взгляд. Должно быть, ему действительно было очень больно.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, ты потрясающий! - сказал Сириус, мгновенно приободрившись, и продолжил втирать экстракт. Римус покраснел и пожал плечами.

\- Это просто магия, не то чтобы это моё открытие.

\- Да, но всё равно… - Сириус встал и начал расстёгивать свои штаны, чтобы обработать остальные порезы. Римус чуть ли не отлетел назад и поспешил к двери, лепеча по дороге:

\- Я, эм… оставлю тебя одного… всё равно надо идти… домашка… - его голос был гораздо выше, чем он бы этого хотел.

Он практически сбежал вниз по лестнице и врезался в Джеймса.

\- С ним всё нормально?!

\- Да, да… я дал ему кое-что от боли. Дай ему минуту, мне кажется, он спустится.

\- Отлично, спасибо, Римус.

\- Я не поговорил с ним насчёт того, чтобы он обратился к учителю или ещё к кому…

\- Ну, теперь он хотя бы говорит с нами, - улыбнулся Джеймс. - Серьёзно, спасибо, Лунтик, ты просто легенда! Мы тебе обязательно отплатим… мне пока нельзя тебе ничего об этом говорить, но… ну, я  _ обещаю, _ что отплатим!

После этого Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу и побежал наверх, чтобы увидеть Сириуса. Римус упал в ближайшее кресло и решил заново оценить несколько вещей. Ему нужно убраться подальше на случай, если они спустятся вниз. Он вышел из общей комнаты и пошёл в библиотеку, где он упорно изучал гоблинские восстания весь оставшийся вечер. В этом году им нужно сдавать С.О.В., в конце концов, и он не мог позволить своему либидо испортить всё, ради чего он так долго работал.

К тому времени, как он собрался уходить, время было уже почти к отбою. Его глаза чесались, спина болела, и у него было плохое настроение - но он хотя бы больше не думал о Сириусе. Ну. Почти.

Он вышел из библиотеки и быстро направился к башне Гриффиндора по тёмным коридорам. Он был уже на полпути, когда услышал какой-то странный звук - будто всхлип - в конце коридора к кабинету Чар. Он мысленно вздохнул и отправился выяснять, в чём дело. Лили бы ему шкуру спустила, если бы он этого не сделал. Всё оказалось именно так, как он ожидал. Два Слизеринца загнали в угол первогодку из Когтеврана и издевались над ним. Они наложили на него связывающее проклятие - Римус много раз оказывался в подобном положении.

\-  _ Экспеллиармус, _ \- вскрикнул он, и палочки двух Слизеринцев прилетели ему в руку. Они повернулись, один брюнет, второй светлый. Барти Крауч и Регулус Блэк. - А, вы двое… - Римус зевнул и непринуждённо прислонился плечом к стене.

Когтевранец поднялся, пискнул Римусу быстрое ‘спасибо!’ и убежал.

\- Полоумный Люпин! - ухмыльнулся Барти. У него была ужасная улыбка, будто он никогда по-настоящему не знал ни радости, ни счастья.

\- Следи за языком, Крауч! - шикнул Римус и выстрелил в него проклятием.

Язык Барти моментально начал разбухать и становиться фиолетового цвета. Он с отчаянием вцепился в него, но это было одно из увеличивающих чар Джеймса, его нельзя было остановить. 

\- Беги лучше в больничное крыло, - невинно улыбнулся Римус. - Я передам ваши палочки вашему декану, пусть он узнает, чем вы тут занимались после отбоя…

\- Да как ты смеешь! - вскипел Регулус, подлетая к Римусу. Он был ниже его - почти такого же роста, как Сириус, но это не помешало ему наехать на Римуса. Для него лето тоже, очевидно, выдалось не самым удачным - он был бледным как никогда, его глаза были пустыми и тёмными. - Грязное полукровное отродье! Может, ты и староста теперь, но ты до сих пор трусливый, грязный…

\- Трусливый, говоришь?! - глаза Римуса залило красным, и он бросил обе палочки на пол, вместо этого используя руки, чтобы схватить Регулуса и впечатать его в стену за шею.

Затылок того жёстко встретился со стеной. Он моргнул, и самый настоящий ужас появился на его лице. Римусу было плевать; вообще-то, это было идеально. 

\- Может, я и полукровка, - угрожающе прошипел Римус, - но по крайней мере, я не стою в стороне, пока мою семью режут на кусочки!

Регулус распахнул глаза, и на его лице появилось кошмарное загнанное выражение.

\- Я  _ говорил  _ ему перестать ее доводить, но он же никогда не слушает! - прошептал он. - Я не мог ее остановить…

Римус в отвращении его отпустил. Барти всё ещё задыхался своим языком дальше по коридору.

\- Ты трус, Регулус Блэк, - очень тихо сказал Римус. - Никогда об этом не забывай.

Он плюнул Регулусу под ноги и ушёл прочь.


	75. Пятый год: Сюрприз

_So inviting - so enticing to play the part_

_I could play the wild mutation_

_as a rock ‘n’ roll star_

_I could do with the money (y’know that I could...)_

_I'm so wiped out with things as they are (y’know that I should…)_

_I'd send my photograph to my honey_

_\- and I'd come on like a regular superstar._

_Так притягательно - так заманчиво играть роль,_

_Я мог бы сыграть безумную мутацию_

_как звезда рок-н-ролла,_

_Мне не помешали бы деньги (ты знаешь это…)_

_Я так измождён настоящими вещами (ты знаешь, что так и должно быть…)_

_Я бы отправил фотографию своей милой,_

_\- и я бы вышел на ней как типичная суперзвезда._

Суббота, 20-ое сентября, 1975 год.

В течение следующих трёх недель Римус сумел наконец впасть в более-менее комфортную колею, научившись справляться со своими новыми чувствами. Когда-нибудь давно он мог бы просто попытаться начать избегать Сириуса; отстраниться от него и прятаться в библиотеке или в одном из своих секретных местечек. Но он давно понял, что это не имело хорошего эффекта, особенно когда вы спали в одной комнате. Да и в любом случае, он перерос уже все возможные укромные закоулки в замке.

Поэтому он просто постарался справиться с этим и выяснил, что это реально. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что это было легко - но у него хватало других проблем. Вдобавок к его новым обязанностям старосты, из-за которых он носился по замку для патрулирования коридоров и общих встреч, это был очень важный год в его обучении.

С предстоящими С.О.В.А.ми учителя задавали больше домашнего задания, чем когда-либо - да и в школьной программе произошёл значительный сдвиг. По Трансфигурации они проходили скрытие; по Чарам обезоруживание; в Зельеварении концентрировались в основном на идентифицирующих и противодействующих им зельях; а Защита от Тёмных Искусств, похоже, состояла лишь из однотипных упражнений на отработку атакующих и защитных заклинаний. Они готовились к войне, и все это знали.

Уход за Магическими Существами превратился в муку. Профессор Кеттлбёрн был угрюмым старым волшебником, у которого не было половины конечностей и одного глаза. Он ничего не приносил для них на занятия и не рассказывал захватывающих историй о встречах с фантастическими существами - он предпочитал вспоминать, как он получил свои повреждения, и это было ужасно.

Римус постарался найти в этом плюсы - хотя бы теперь Ферокс перестанет его отвлекать. Потому что он _абсолютно точно_ не собирался влюбляться в ворчливого старого Кеттлбёрна. Ему хватало одного Сириуса.

Хоть у него и получалось просто улыбаться сквозь свои чувства большинство времени, им нравилось выскакивать из ниоткуда в самые неподходящие моменты. Он мог читать книгу, и вот тебе на. Или он мог сидеть один в библиотеке, но какое-нибудь воспоминание всплывало и скручивало его внутренности. Из-за этого он частенько был сам не свой, растерянный, на взводе. Если _вот так_ себя чувствовал Джеймс, и Мэри, и Питер, и Марлин, и все, кто был частью этой идиотской мании с поцелуями в течение прошлых двух лет, то тогда Римус просто отказывался понимать, как они хоть что-то успевали сделать нормально. Ему казалось, что его тело и разум находились в непрерывном состоянии войны.

Он не был идиотом, он понимал, что он довольно запоздал со всеми этими гормонами. Летом того года, когда ему исполнилось тринадцать, Надзирательница позвала его в свой кабинет и самыми размытыми фразами, которые только можно было представить, спросила его, что он знал о ‘супружеских отношениях’. Он не понимал, сколько ему _нужно было_ знать, и он не хотел выглядеть идиотом, поэтому он просто ответил, что знал ‘всё’. Надзирательница кивнула и сказала ему обращаться к работникам мужского пола в приюте, если у него будут какие-то вопросы. Естественно, он никогда не спрашивал. Ещё однажды с ними говорил местный священник на тему святости брака и греховной природы ‘потакания своим базовым нуждам’ - но Римус тогда был в таком ужасе, что его разум заблокировал почти всю эту информацию.

‘Базовые нужды’. О подобных вещах нельзя было разговаривать серьёзно - по крайней мере, не с парнями, это он знал наверняка. Шутки - это ещё нормально; вы были на безопасной территории, если просто подшучивали друг над другом. Но ты определённо точно не мог задавать вопросов.

Остальные мародёры были на шаг впереди него; иногда перед полнолуниями он чувстовал запах их похоти, он слышал их тихие болезненные моменты неудовлетворённости и стыда, когда они ворочались под своими одеялами в темноте. Ему было лишь неловко от этого. Конечно, Римус тоже, ну… но это ощущалось лишь повседневной рутиной, без какого-либо смысла, словно почистить зубы.

Но после этого лета всё изменилось. Стало более невыносимым. Словно поцеловав Гранта, он активировал в себе что-то; спустил с поводка огромный поток… _чувств._ Римус редко думал о чём-то другом, он постоянно был на нервах. Во-первых, он был невероятно благодарен за извечные чёрные мантии, которым им приходилось носить в Хогвартсе, но даже при этом ему иногда приходилось оставаться сидеть на месте дольше, чем всем остальным, и пытаться думать о чём-то нейтральном. Однажды ему пришлось положить на колени огромную книгу, просто потому что Макгонагалл сказала ‘работаем палочками’ слишком много раз.

Он чувствовал себя другим внутри; это чувство сидело в нём каждую секунду - был он один или с кем-то. И Сириус. Ну _почему_ это должен был оказаться Сириус?

Ладно, хорошо, он _знал,_ почему. Это было из-за того, как его белая школьная рубашка сидела на его спине, из-за того, как его волосы падали ему в глаза, и ему приходилось отбрасывать их назад, хотя он никогда не заправлял их за уши. Его руки. Его чёртовы глаза…

Это были очень сложные три недели.

Римус был счастлив, что первое полнолуние в этом учебном году выпало на выходные. Это значило, что он сможет выспаться и спокойно бездельничать в ожидании ночи вместо того, чтобы высиживать часами на уроках и терпеть боль в костях от слишком твёрдых деревянных стульев. Также в субботу проходили тренировки по квиддичу (вообще, с тех пор как Джеймс стал капитаном, тренировки проходили почти каждый день), благодаря чему Римус находился в полном блаженном спокойствии.

Он проспал почти всё утро, затем спустился на обед и вернулся в тихую и пустую комнату. Какое-то время он пытался читать, но из-за головной боли и слишком большого количества энергии быстро сдался. Он лишь хотел, чтобы луна поторопилась и уже вышла на небо, чтобы это поскорей закончилось. Ожидание было самой худшей частью. Он закрыл глаза, потянулся и решил, что ему надоело лежать. Он слез с кровати и сел на подоконник с пачкой сигарет. Последнее, что у него осталось с лета - прощальный подарок от Гранта.

Грант. Если бы Грант был здесь, в Хогвартсе, чувствовал бы Римус то же самое к Сириусу? Скорее всего, да, вздохнул он про себя. Да и Грант был таким проницательным, когда дело касалось подобных вещей, что он бы сразу его раскусил. Может, он бы смог дать ему какой-нибудь совет. Если бы он мог позвонить ему или хотя бы написать - но ему можно было отправлять сов только Надзирательнице, и что, если она прочитает его письма?! Вот бы у Римуса были зеркала, как у Джеймса с Сириусом. Хотя он понятия не имел, как бы он объяснил это Гранту.

Он выкурил одну сигарету и принялся за вторую. Это его успокаивало. Травка была лучше; он курил немного после последнего полнолуния, но он не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь в Хогвартсе курил ее. У него всё равно был напряг с сигаретами, и он больше их не продавал. Его новое летнее увлечение повлекло за собой больше, чем одно последствие.

Наступал вечер, и живот Римуса начал урчать. Он пытался есть как можно меньше в дни полных лун, потому что иногда его рвало от боли. А вот в следующие несколько дней после полнолуния он был ненасытен и мог с лёгкостью управиться с тремя или четырьмя полными тарелками за раз. Он уже вот-вот собирался подняться и пойти вниз, когда дверь открылась.

Питер, Джеймс и Сириус вошли в комнату со странными выражениями на лицах. Джеймс выглядел очень серьёзно и довольно сдержанно, будто он собирался рассказать какие-то новости и не знал, как Римсу на них отреагирует. Но Римус знал, что это не могли быть плохие новости, потому что Сириус улыбался от уха до уха, демонстрируя все свои идеальные белые зубы. Питер как обычно выкручивал свои пальцы, но при этом тоже слегка загадочно улыбался - это был его типичный образ, когда они были посреди какого-нибудь особенно изощрённого пранка.

\- О боже, - начал Римус до того, как Джеймс успел открыть рот. - Что на этот раз? Почему вы не на квиддиче?

\- Сегодня нет квиддича! - воскликнул Сириус, до сих пор ухмыляясь как маньяк. От него исходила электрическая обжигающая энергия - он явно был в восторге из-за чего-то. 

\- Тогда где вы были? - спросил Римус, решив лучше смотреть на Джеймса, чтобы сохранить нейтральный голос.

\- Мы практиковали кое-что другое! - выпалил Питер и закусил нижнюю губу.

Римус отклонился на стекло и снова посмотрел на Джеймса, выгнув бровь в вопросительной манере. Тот сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся, и он прочистил горло.

\- Лунатик, - сказал он, - возможно, ты помнишь одну нашу идею с третьего года…

\- У вас всегда есть идеи, Поттер, конкретней, - с раздражением поторопил Римус, зажигая третью сигарету. У него болели плечи, болела шея. Ему было не до игр в полнолуние, к этому времени они могли бы запомнить это.

\- Ну… чтобы помочь тебе с… я знаю, ты сказал, что не надо… эм… - Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам. - Но мы уже зашли так далеко, и… эм… слушай, прости меня, прости нас, но…

\- Да говори уже! - Римус выдохнул струю дыма. Джеймс был на грани паники. Он глянул на Сириуса, затем опустил взгляд под ноги и пробормотал:

\- _Мысталианимагами…_

\- Что?!

\- Да Мерлина ради! - воскликнул Сириус и вышел вперёд. - Римус, смотри!

В ту же секунду он быстро обратился в огромного чёрного пса, и Римус упал с подоконника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Star' Дэвида Боуи из альбома 'The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars'.


	76. Пятый год: Лунатик и Ко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна самая любимая глава...

Пёс - пёс Сириус - гавкнул два раза и игриво завилял хвостом, пока Римус поднимал себя с пола. Он посмотрел на Питера и Джеймса, которые оба смущённо улыбались. Он перевёл взгляд обратно на пса, и тот трансформировался обратно в Сириуса, который снова встал перед ним с той же самой безумной ухмылкой.

\- Вы сделали это, - на одном дыхании сказал Римус. - Поверить не могу, что вы, блять, это сделали, - он сел обратно, чувствуя, что не может твёрдо стоять на ногах.

\- Ты на нас злишься? - спросил Джеймс, глядя на него огромными серьёзными глазами.

\- Вы все так можете?

Питер и Джеймс переглянулись и кивнули. Римус сделал глубокий вдох, но его грудь сдавило.

\- Ну, тогда давайте, - прошептал он. - Показывайте мне.

И сразу после этого они превратились в огромного царственного оленя и жирную коричневую крысу. Рога Джеймса царапали потолок их комнаты, и ему пришлось слегка наклонить голову. Сириус засмеялся.

\- Мы не могли выбирать, в какого животного превращаться, - объяснил он. - А то Питер, наверное, выбрал бы кого-нибудь другого…

\- Эй! - воскликнул Питер, обратившись обратно. - Крысы очень умные животные, я проверял.

\- Жалко, что ты - нет, - ответил Сириус.

\- Не все хотят быть большой вонючей дворнягой, - обернулся обратно Джеймс и пихнул Сириуса в плечо.

\- Ладно, Бэмби, успокойся, - усмехнулся Сириус и взъерошил волосы Питера. - Мы же просто шутим, правда, приятель?

Питер улыбнулся в ответ. Он, и правда, выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. Они все были счастливы. А к Римусу до сих пор не вернулся дар речи. Он смотрел на них, будто они были незнакомцами. Они, что, серьёзно сделали это - один из самых сложных типов магии, для которой требовалась концентрация, мастерство и - превыше всего -  _ терпение,  _ только для него?

\- Римус? - снова взволнованно спросил Джеймс. - Ты на нас злишься, да?

\- Я… - начал Римус и покачал головой. - Нет, нет, не злюсь… я просто… - он почесал затылок и закрыл глаза. - Я знал, что вы всё равно это сделаете. Хотя бы попытаетесь. Вы никогда меня не слушаете.

\- Прости нас, - несчастно сказал Джеймс. Даже Сириус перестал скакать на месте.

\- Нет, не извиняйся! - быстро сказал Римус и открыл глаза. - То, что вы сделали, просто потрясающе… вы просто потрясающие. Я просто… я даже не знаю, что сказать.

Он заругал себя, что не мог поблагодарить их нормально - что чувствовал всё так сильно, но не мог выразить ничего словами. Зачем вообще было читать все эти книжки, если у тебя всё равно не было слов, когда они так нужны?

Он снова поднял взгляд и увидел, что Сириус смотрел на него - его улыбка теперь была спокойней, и в его глазах сиял понимающий свет. Сердце Римуса пропустило удар.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он конкретно Сириусу.

\- Что угодно для нашего Лунатика! - снова ухмыльнулся Сириус, и всё снова стало нормальным, и их комната снова стала просто их комнатой, и эти невероятные люди снова были просто его друзьями. - Пойдёмте, - радостно сказал Сириус, обращаясь ко всем. - Пора на ужин. Нас впереди ждёт длинная ночь!

\- Сегодня?! - удивлённо спросил Римус. - Вы хотите проверить это сегодня?!

_ Ну конечно,  _ подумал он,  _ поэтому они и рассказали всё в самый последний момент. _

\- Нет времени лучше настоящего, - улыбнулся Джеймс.

\- Не хочешь же ты провести ещё одну ночь в этой кошмарной хижине совершенно один, когда это необязательно, Римус? - серьёзно сказал Питер.

Римус думал об этом, пока шёл за остальными по длинным лестницам и коридорам вниз в большой зал. Ему не нравилось быть одному, прямо перед полнолунием и после него. Он думал, что волку тоже не нравится быть одному, если судить по боли, которую тот ему доставлял. Но он  _ всегда  _ проходил через это в одиночку. До сегодняшнего дня это даже не ставилось под вопрос.

Он ни слова не сказал за ужином, вяло ковыряясь в своей тарелке. Сириус пихал его плечом время от времени, и Римус улыбался ему, но потом продолжал гонять картошку по тарелке.

\- Римус, ты ничего не ешь, - взволнованно заметила Марлин. - Это  _ совсем  _ на тебя не похоже.

\- Мм, - ответил он и положил вилку на стол. - Мне нехорошо. Я, наверное, пойду в больничное крыло.

\- О нет, снова? - Марлин сочувствующе наклонила голову. - Бедняжка.

Римус пожал плечами и поднялся из-за стола. Мародёры тоже встали и пошли за ним.

\- Как вы собирайтесь это сделать? - спросил он по дороге, не осмеливаясь поднять на них взгляд.

\- Питер маленький, он пропустит нас внутрь, - с готовностью ответил Джеймс. - Потом мы накинем мантию - теперь мы легко там помещаемся, когда трансформируемся.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Римус, обдумывая это. - Ладно, если мы можете проскользнуть внутрь за Помфри… потому что она запирает двери, когда уходит.

\- Отлично, - радостно сказал Питер. - У нас всё получится, Римус, правда!

Перед входом в больничное крыло он развернулся и посмотрел на них всех. В такие моменты ему нравилось быть высоким.

\- Вы же знаете, что я могу убить вас всех?

Они без колебаний посмотрели на него в ответ. Сириус расправил плечи.

\- Не убьёшь.

Римус вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Тогда увидимся через час или около того, - он развернулся и вошёл в больничное крыло, не оборачиваясь назад. Ему казалось, что его сердце могло вырваться у него из груди - отчасти от предвкушения, отчасти от ужаса.

Это было опасно; это было так  _ сильно  _ опасно, что у него болела голова. Но он уже говорил им ‘нет’, и вот к чему это привело. Он мог только надеяться, что они будут достаточно быстрыми и умными, чтобы сбежать, если всё полетит к чертям. А если они не смогут сбежать… он надеялся, что хотя бы кому-нибудь из них хватит смелости сделать то, что необходимо, чтобы они остались в живых, даже если при этом умрёт он.

***

\- Всё нормально, дорогой? - спросила Мадам Помфри, окидывая его взволнованным взглядом. - Я знаю, что первая ночь всегда плохая…

\- Всё нормально, правда, - сказал Римус, как всегда опускаясь на диван. - Не переживайте обо мне. Увидимся утром.

\- На рассвете, - пообещала она, быстро поцеловала его в лоб и скрылась за дверью. Римус глубоко вздохнул и осмотрелся.

\- Вы здесь? - выдохнул он в пустую комнату. 

Вдруг перед ним появился Джеймс, сбрасывая мантию. Сириус и Питер последовали за ним, быстро обращаясь обратно из своих форм анимагов.

\- Мне кажется, я никогда к этому не привыкну, - вздохнул Римус. Он закусил нижнюю губу и попытался улыбнуться, обводя рукой грязную комнату. - Добро пожаловать в Воющую Хижину…

\- Лунатик, - сказал Джеймс, оглядываясь вокруг с очевидным ужасом на лице, - тут кошмарно.

\- Нормально. Лучше, чем клетка.

\- Это  _ и есть _ клетка, - с яростью сказал Сириус.

\- Когда это произойдёт? - вдруг тревожно спросил Питер, стоя позади друзей.

Римус осторожно повёл плечами, чтобы проверить, до какого уровня уже дошла боль.

\- Скоро, - спокойно сказал он. - Может, минут пятнадцать.

Они молчали какое-то время. Когда Римус почувствовал, как кровь начала закипать в его венах, и мышцы начинает знакомо тянуть и колоть от боли, он вдруг запаниковал.

\- Никто никогда этого не видел, - сказал он, беспомощно глядя на них. - Я не думаю… это очень, очень уродливо.

\- Всё нормально, Римус, - успокаивающе сказал Джеймс. - Мы знаем, чего ожидать.

\- Я могу кричать… я  _ буду  _ кричать.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Сириус.

\- У вас с собой палочки?

\- Ага, - они все достали палочки, чтобы показать ему.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он и опустил взгляд в пол. У него болела спина, он чувствовал, как все позвонки впиваются ему в кожу. - Если я нападу… если вы не сможете меня контролировать… вам придётся… - он сбился. Начиналось. - Обращайтесь! - закричал он, сворачиваясь на диване и отворачиваясь к стене. - Быстро!

Его нервные окончания воспламенились, и трансформация началась.  _ Больно,  _ истерил его мозг словно маленький ребёнок,  _ больно больно больно…  _ он начал терять рассудок в агонии, слыша, как кто-то кричит, пока он перестал быть Римусом, и крик превратился в длинный отчаянный вой боли.

Он наконец обернулся. Его тело было новым, сильным, мощным… он принюхался. Он знал это место - свою тюрьму. Он хотел освободиться, он хотел выбраться и бежать и охотиться и убивать… он был таким голодным, таким беспокойным. Он почти завыл снова, почти побежал к окнам или начал царапаться в двери. Он принюхался. Он был не один.

Волк перевёл взгляд на трёх животных, запертых вместе с ним. Он зарычал и спрыгнул с дивана. Он цокнул челюстью и встал на задние лапы, подняв хвост, чтобы показать своё превосходство. Чёрный зверь тоже завыл и принюхался к волку, затем сделал шаг вперёд, и волк зарычал, всё ещё неуверенный. Чёрный зверь лег на пол в ногах у волка. Он перевернулся и показал своё пузо. Друг. Волк, теперь зная, что его принимают как лидера, перестал рычать. Он узнал их запах; знал, что они не хотят ему навредить.

Это была его стая - и он больше не был один.

***

Римус очнулся, задыхаясь и кашляя при возвращении в своё тело. Вокруг было темно и пыльно, как и всегда, и его кости были уставшими и болели, как и его голова. Но на нём не было крови; по крайней мере, он не чувствовал ее запаха - или вкуса - и боль быстро уходила из его тела. Как вода в сточный слив.

\- Лунатик? - раздался знакомый и успокаивающий голос. Сириус. - Держи.

Римус почувствовал волну горячего стыда, когда Сириус протянул ему одеяло, чтобы он прикрылся.

\- Спасибо, - прохрипел он и обмотал его вокруг себя. Он прищурился, пытаясь смахнуть пелену с глаз, и фигуры трёх его друзей проступили перед ним. - Вы в порядке?

\- В порядке, - улыбнулся Сириус. - Лучше, чем в порядке! Это  _ сработало,  _ Лунатик!

\- Эй, иди сюда, - Джеймс протянул руку и помог Римусу подняться, а затем помог ему доковылять до его маленького дивана. Римус до сих пор чувствовал слабость, что было привычно, но на этом всё. Никаких царапин, никаких ран - он вообще никак себе не навредил.

Он укутался поплотнее в одеяло и поднял взгляд на трёх своих лучших друзей - самых близких людей во всём мире. Его глаза наполнились слезами и он быстро опустил голову, пристыженный.

\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Сириус. - Тебе всё ещё больно?

\- Нет, - Римус с улыбкой покачал головой. - Я просто расклеился, - он вытер глаза и снова на них посмотрел. Джеймс выглядел так же важно и гордо, как и всегда, его очки сидели чуть косо, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, но он всё равно улыбался. Питер покраснел от восторга, а Сириус был совершенно идеален, сияя так, будто ему только что вручили кубок квиддича. Римус чувствовал себя очень хрупким и жалким, весь такой тощий и голый на диване рядом с этими героями. - Всё было плохо? - нервно спросил он. - Трансформация?

\- Это было довольно жутко, - честно сказал Джеймс. Остальные кивнули.

\- Ты такой смелый, Римус, - выпалил Питер.

\- Но потом, - сказал Сириус, охотно вспоминая. - Потом всё было потрясающе - сначала ты был не уверен, но потом я…

\- Ты мне подчинился, - сказал Римус. - Я помню.

\- Я думал, ты не помнишь ничего, когда оборачиваешься? - спросил Джеймс, наклонив голову.

\- Обычно не могу, - нахмурился Римус. - Но эта ночь была другой… я всё помню. Это был не я, но это был и не  _ не  _ я. Это звучит странно?

\- Да, - засмеялся Сириус. Римус тоже засмеялся. 

\- Вам, парни, лучше спрятаться под мантию. Мадам Помфри сейчас придёт. Можете, э… кто-нибудь подать мне мою одежду?

Сириус последним исчез под мантией. Он был полон счастья и не мог перестать трансформироваться туда-сюда, не в силах стоять на месте. Когда они уже не могли оставаться с ним, он осторожно сжал плечо Римуса в последний раз.

\- Разве я тебе не говорил, Лунатик? Разве я тебе не говорил?! - лихорадочно прошептал он.

\- Говорил, - слабо улыбнулся Римус. Он понизил голос, чтобы больше никто его не услышал, и осторожно посмотрел на Сириуса. - Это было страшно?  _ Я  _ был страшным? - он понятия не имел, как он выглядел в волчьем обличье.

Лицо Сириуса даже не дрогнуло.

\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал он. - Ты был прекрасен.


	77. Пятый год: Прекрасен

Естественно, Мадам Помфри была крайне озадачена отсутствием каких-либо последствий на теле Римуса после ночи в хижине.

\- Потрясающе! - продолжала повторять она. - Просто потрясающе…

Римус наплёл ей какую-то чепуху о том, что он ‘взрослел’, и что в этом было всё дело. Она не выглядела особо убеждённой, но милая медсестра была настолько рада видеть его целым и невредимым, что даже не стала задавать много вопросов. Она оставила его спать в больничном крыле на всё утро, но уже к полудню он чувствовал себя таким же бодрым и энергичным, как перед полной луной. 

\- У меня нет причин держать тебя здесь, - улыбнулась Мадам Помфри, до сих пор не веря в происходящее. - Предпочитаю не тратить свою магию на здоровых пациентов.

Римус чуть ли не вприпрыжку возвращался в башню Гриффиндора, перепрыгивая две ступени за раз. Он не удивился, когда застал всех мародёров глубоко спящими, хотя Питер и Джеймс уже подавали признаки жизни.

\- Ты как, Лунатик? - сонно улыбнулся Джеймс, открыв занавески вокруг кровати при звуке открывающейся двери.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал в ответ Римус, не желая будить Сириуса. Тот ненавидел, когда его будили, даже в хорошие дни, и сегодня Римусу казалось, что тот как никогда заслуживает хорошенько выспаться. К тому же, его _ ‘ты был прекрасен’ _ весь день не выходило у него из головы, и он вообще не понимал, как ему теперь заговорить с Сириусом после этого.

\- Помфри что-нибудь сказала?

\- Неа, она не может понять, что она сделала по-другому. Мы вышли сухими из воды.

\- Супер! - зевнул Джеймс. - Нам придётся достать каких-нибудь бодрящих таблеток в следующий раз или что-нибудь типа того - это будет понедельник.

\- Вам необязательно делать это каждый месяц…

\- Заткнись, Лунатик, - сонно подал голос Питер. - Мы будем делать всё, что захотим.

Римус улыбнулся, взял свои книги и спустился в общую комнату, чтобы не беспокоить их ещё больше.

\- Римус! - воскликнула Марлин. - Спасибо небесам, я застряла на этом вопросе по истории…

\- Какой ты выбрала? - Римус уселся за стол с девчонками. - Гоблинские восстания?

\- Мятежи троллей, - убито вздохнула Марлин. - Я думала, это будет легче.

\- Ммм, - ответил Римус, перебирая свои записи, чтобы посмотреть, что у него было о мятежах троллей. Лично ему тролли казались жутко скучными, но он ответственно записал всё, что говорил им Профессор Биннс. Даже несмотря на то, что Сириус передавал ему записки весь тот урок.

Прекрасен.  _ Прекрасен.  _ Что это значило? Очевидно, это значило что-то хорошее. Это слово могло значить только что-то позитивное. Но Сириус выбрал именно его. И что ещё хуже, он сказал его о волчьей форме, в которой был Римус. Поэтому это могло значить несколько вещей - Римус уже создал список в своей голове.

Например, ‘ты был прекрасен’ могло означать:

  1. ‘Ты был прекрасен вчера в виде волка, но ты _не_ прекрасен сегодня в виде человека.’
  2. ‘Ты был прекрасен вчера, _потому что_ я был псом, а псы хороши в объективной оценке звериной красоты.’
  3. ‘Я _говорю_ тебе, что ты был прекрасен, хотя это неправда, потому что я не хочу ранить твои чувства.’
  4. ‘Я думаю, что ты _всегда_ прекрасен, всё время, и я совсем не против тебя засосать.’



Римус мог признать, что последний вариант был крайне маловероятен. Он наконец нашёл необходимые записи и передал их Марлин.

\- Посмотри и скажи, если что-то непонятно. Некоторые части реально сложные, но у меня есть пара способов, как запомнить основные даты.

\- Ты мой герой, Римус! - с облегчением выдохнула Марлин.

\- Ты хотя бы закончила эссе по Трансфигурации, - нахмурилась Мэри, которая выглядела не менее загнанной, чем Марлин. - Я так отстаю. Мне придётся не спать всю ночь.

\- Тебе помочь? - спросил Римус, уже начиная искать своё эссе по Трансфигурации, которое нужно было лишь вычитать и проверить все отсылки, и можно сдавать.

\- Оу. Нет, спасибо, - она покраснела и опустила взгляд. - Эмм… Сириус обещал мне помочь, вообще-то. Ну, знаешь, потому что у него хорошо получается трансфигурация…

Марлин прыснула.

\-  _ А ещё  _ он пригласил ее сходить вместе в Хогсмид…

\- О. Правда? - спросил Римус. Во рту вдруг резко пересохло.

\- Ага, - ответила Мэри, очень довольная собой. Римус не мог ее винить. Вот везучая стерва. - Я знаю, что я бросила его однажды, - продолжила она, понизив голос. - Но тогда мы были такими детьми. А сейчас он повзрослел.

Лили фыркнула с сарказмом, но не подняла взгляда от домашней работы. Римус лишь улыбнулся, кивнул и опустил взгляд в учебник по Чарам. Ему что-то перехотелось делать домашку. Марлин и Мэри продолжили перешёптываться о Сириусе.

Римус очень строго мысленно себя отчитал. Он не имел права чувствовать то, что он чувствовал - это было несправедливо по отношению к Мэри, несправедливо по отношению к Сириусу. Да, это было невообразимо эгоистично. Сириус ничего ему не обещал, не старался сделать ему больно намеренно. Вообще, даже наоборот - Сириус сделал всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы Римусу было комфортно и безопасно в своей собственной коже. Это было дико неблагодарно со стороны Римуса расстраиваться из-за такой ерунды.

Серьёзно, его никак не касалось,  _ с кем  _ Сириус ходил в Хогсмид. Самого Римуса никогда не интересовала Мэри Макдональд, поэтому выкручивающее болезненное ощущение внизу его живота было совершенно неуместно. И его друзьям  _ можно было  _ заводить девушек, если им так хотелось. Это было  _ нормально.  _ Сириус заслуживал хоть чего-нибудь нормального после таких-то каникул.

Он думал об этом весь вечер и весь следующий день. Про Мэри, и про Сириуса, и про его ‘ты был прекрасен’... Сказал бы Сириус Мэри, что она прекрасна? Она ведь, правда, была прекрасна, это было бы справедливой оценкой… не только ее мягкие изгибы и тёплые шоколадные глаза, но и россыпь веснушек на ее переносице, ее тёплая коричневая кожа - которая, кстати говоря, всегда была в идеальном состоянии, в отличие от остальных подростков, и сияла словно красное дерево. Ее смех, ее юмор, ее остроумие. Она идеально подходила Сириусу.

Дело было в том, решил Римус, что если  _ парень  _ говорил  _ девушке,  _ что она прекрасна, то не оставалось никаких сомнений в его намерениях. А вот когда парни говорили парням, что они прекрасны, то всё было уже не таким ясным - особенно когда ни у одной из сторон не было всей информации.

В конце концов, продолжал повторять себе Римус, Сириус понятия не имел, чем Римус занимался всё лето. Насколько знал Сириус - насколько знали все в Хогвартсе - Римус был заинтересован в девчонках так же сильно, как и любой другой парень в его возрасте. Поэтому эту фразу можно было спокойно принять за абсолютно платонический безобидный комплимент. С другой стороны, шептал ему тихий вкрадчивый голос, Сириус  _ всегда  _ знал Римуса лучше, чем Римус знал самого себя. Он всегда мог его раскусить - проблема с чтением, ликантропия, торговля сигаретами - почему бы и не это тоже? Разве надеяться - это так ужасно?

***

Суббота, 4-ое октября, 1975 год.

После целой недели беспокойных ночей Римус отчаянно хотел с кем-нибудь поговорить. Всё это время у него не было никого, с кем бы он мог  _ по-настоящему  _ поговорить. Все знали разных Римусов, основываясь на секретах, которые они знали и не знали. Мародёры знали, что он был оборотнем - но только Сириус знал о его проблемах с чтением. Лили знала про чтение, но не про оборотня. Мэри и Марлин знали меньше всех, и Римуса это совершенно устраивало.

И во всём мире был лишь один единственный человек, который знал его самый недавний секрет - и с этим человеком было практически невозможно выйти на связь. Однако Римус был не просто оборотнем, который не умел читать и был безнадёжно влюблён в своего друга. В первую очередь он был мародёром; а для мародёра не существовало ничего невозможного.

В прошлом году Мэри сказала ему, что на окраине Хогсмида до сих пор стояла рабочая маггловская телефонная будка. Ему лишь нужно было добраться до нее так, чтобы никто не спросил, куда он идёт, и убедиться, что Грант будет ждать его на другом конце провода в Эссексе.

Первая часть была лёгкой - и Сириус, и Питер будут заняты своими девушками на следующей вылазке в Хогсмид. Джеймс будет сам по себе, хотя он уже несколько раз приглашал Лили на свидание в этом году, но он был совсем не таким навязчивым, как Сириус. Римус решил, что сможет от него смыться без особых усилий.

А вот доставить сообщение в приют было куда сложнее, и в конце концов Римус решил отправить сову Надзирательнице. Он написал ей короткую записку, в которой объяснил, что не вернётся в приют на рождество - это было абсолютно ненужно, учитывая, что он не возвращался в приют ни на одно рождество с одиннадцати лет, но это хоть как-то объясняло его желание написать. Он приложил второй конверт, адресованный Гранту Чепмену, в который положил ещё более короткую зписку:

_ ‘Суббота 4 окт. Тел будка на центральной станции. 12:00.’ _

После этого Римусу оставалось лишь надеяться на лучшее.

Когда настало время для Хогсмида, Римус совершенно забыл, что теперь у него, как у старосты, были определённые обязанности, из-за чего он значительно задержался. Они с Лили должны были отметить всех трёхгодок, у которых были необходимые разрешения, а потом отвести их в деревню.

К счастью, Джеймсу скоро наскучило ходить везде за Римусом, который замыкал ряд восторженных трёхгодок, и исчез, чтобы посмотреть на новейшие товары для квиддича. В итоге Римус добрался до Хогсмида только к половине первого, и когда Лили наконец была удовлетворена их работой, ему пришлось бежать изо всех сил на самый край деревни и молиться, чтобы никто его не заметил.

Хогсмид был единственной деревней на многие километры вокруг, и к нему и из него вела одна единственная дорога. Римус подозревал, что этой дорогой очень редко пользовались, учитывая, что у волшебников было так много других способов передвижения. Высокая красная телефонная будка выглядела очень странно, стоя сама по себе, окружённая зелёными шотландскими холмами. Римус поблагодарил свою счастливую звезду, что она была свободна - он боялся, что какой-нибудь маглорождённый ученик уже будет здесь, пытаясь связаться с родными. Но нет, он был совершенно один. Он открыл дверь, вошёл внутрь и набрал номер как можно скорее.

Он услышал только два гудка, когда трещащий голос раздался на другом конце провода.

\- Пррвитвтттт… - вроде бы сказал он.

\- Привет… ты меня слышишь? - громко сказал Римус в трубку.

\- Здорова, Римус, - раздался голос Гранта, немного слабый, но на этот раз гораздо чётче, и такой же радостный и дерзкий, как и всегда. Римус почувствовал, как расслабился впервые за несколько недель. - Мудила, я уже час жду в этой сраной будке.

\- Прости, - сказал Римус. - Пришлось задержаться чуть дольше, чтобы сбежать. Значит, ты получил моё сообщение?

\- Получил. Крайне тронут, хочу признаться. Скучаешь по мне, ха?

\- Конечно, - быстро сказал Римус - и осознал, что это было правдой. Сириус отвлекал его в невероятной мере, но он был вынужден признать, что ему было немного одиноко без Гранта. - Как ты?

\- Всё как всегда. Как школа?

\- Нормально, нормально…

\- В чём дело?

\- Эм… я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.

\- Давай.

\- Ну… помнишь тот день, когда мы… эм, в начале каникул, когда мы были на улице, и ты… ты…

\- Засосал тебя по самые гланды?

Римус почувствовал, как сильно краснеет в тон красной будке, в которой стоял.

\- Ага, это. Э… ну, я хотел спросить. Эм. Откуда ты…  _ узнал? _

\- О боже, - тяжело вздохнул Грант. - Кто он?

\- Что ты…

\- Тебе кто-то нравится, да? Какой-то богатенький парниша из школы? И ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, на что смотреть, чтобы понять, нравишься ли ты ему в ответ.

Римус моргнул. Это было именно то, чего он хотел.

\- Ну, - сказал Грант, - мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, мой сладенький голубок, но мне нечего тебе сказать. В девяти случаях из десяти ты  _ не нравишься  _ им в ответ, поэтому не особо на что-то надейся. В восьми случаях из десяти они выбьют из тебя всё дерьмо, если ты начнёшь как-то действовать. Надеюсь, он не играет в регби, или чем вы, мажоры, там занимаетесь.

\- Нет. И мне не кажется, что он… он не… он мой друг, - убого закончил Римус.

\- Он когда-нибудь делал что-нибудь, что могло бы подтвердить, что он один из нас?

_ Один из нас. _

\- Эм… да вроде нет.

\- У него есть девушка? Или у вас в школе только парни? Всегда хотел ходить в такую.

\- У нас есть девчонки, - вздохнул Римус. - И да, у него, эм… ну, вообще-то, он сейчас на свидании с девушкой.

\- Эх, похоже, это не твой удачный день, друг. Ну,  _ возможно,  _ он играет за две команды, но, если честно, я не знаю, насколько это вероятно.

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Римус.  _ Он назвал меня прекрасным,  _ хотел сказать он.  _ Не мог же он быть таким жестоким, чтобы сказать такое и ничего не иметь этим в виду? _

В последующей тишине он услышал тихий смех Гранта.

\- О, Римус, зайчик. Ты по уши вляпался, правда?

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - ответил Римус, закрывая глаза и безнадёжно опираясь на стену. 

\- Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Это не навсегда, не переживай. Ты это переживёшь - только береги себя.

\- Спасибо.

\- Обращайся. Ты же вернёшься летом, да?

\- Да.

\- А на рождество?

\- Вряд ли.

\- Жалко. Одному здесь хреново. Пришлось поиграть в футбик вчера.

\- Я думал, ты ненавидишь футбол.

\- Неа, просто сказал это, чтобы тебе понравиться.

Римус засмеялся.

Хоть он и не вынес из этого телефонного звонка ничего нового, после него ему было гораздо лучше. Он чуть ли не вприпрыжку направился обратно в Хогсмид, намереваясь заглянуть к Ханидьюкам, а потом поискать своих друзей в Трёх Мётлах. Грант был прав -  _ естественно,  _ Сириус ему не светит. В конце концов, чувства Римуса просто остынут. 

Но этот новый позитивный взгляд на мир долго не продержался. Римус только ступил в Хогсмид, когда Северус Снейп появился перед ним из аллеи между двумя коттеджами.

\- Люпин, - холодно сказал Снейп. Он выглядел слишком собранным и спокойным, глядя своими блестящими глазами на Римуса, что было довольно тревожно.

В пятнадцать лет Снейп выглядел ещё более неуклюже, чем в одиннадцать. Подростковый возраст его не щадил; его конечности казались слишком длинными, его нос стал ещё более изогнутым, и у него было кошмарное акне, которое напоминало Римусу об их пранке с чесоточным порошком с первого года.

\- Как дела, Нюниус? - фыркнул Римус, проходя мимо. - Роешься в чужом мусоре, да?

Северус пошёл рядом с ним с гадкой ухмылкой на лице.

\- Зачем ты уходил из Хогсмида?

\- Не твоё дело, ненормальный.

\- Тебя не было почти целый час.

\- Ты за мной следил?!

\- Ты явно что-то задумал.

\- Потеряйся, а то я назначу тебе отработку.

\- Это просто смешно, что тебя сделали старостой, - довольно неожиданно сказал Северус. Снейпа не сделали старостой от Слизерина. - Хотя, наверное, ты лучший из худших.

\- Слушай, ты меня сегодня не выбесишь, - сказал Римус сквозь сжатые зубы. Он пошёл бы быстрее, если бы мог, но его больное бедро снова решило повыделываться. - Я бы сказал тебе валить обратно к своим друзьям, но я знаю, что у тебя их нет.

\- Я всё о тебе знаю, - шикнул он. - Быдло из приюта.

\- И это быдло из приюта обошло тебя по Арифмантике в прошлом году. И по Истории.

\- Я узнаю, что ты задумал.

\- Ну, удачи с этим, - Римус знал, что он хорошо замёл за собой следы - даже если Северус узнает, что он звонил по телефону, какая разница? - Я, правда, не понимаю, чего ты ко мне прицепился, Нюниус. Тебе не хватает первогодок, чтобы поиздеваться, или чего?

\- С тобой что-то не так, - сказал Снейп, задерживаясь позади, когда впереди показалась группа шестигодок. - Лили мне не верит, но я всё выясню. Поэтому будь осторожней,  _ полоумный Люпин. _

Римус выругался на него и пошёл в сторону Ханидьюков, надеясь, что выглядел он куда беззаботней, чем чувствовал внутри.


	78. Пятый год: Wishin' and Hopin'

\- Разумеется, он хочет вечеринку, - сказал Джеймс по дороге между уроками одним днём.

\- В нашей комнате? - спросил Римус, пытаясь тащить свою до невозможности тяжёлую сумку с книгами.

\- Я думаю, в общей комнате. Он хочет, чтобы все там были.

\- Естественно, - с теплом улыбнулся Римус. Он перехватил свою сумку ещё раз.

\- Я могу понести ее левитацией, если хочешь? Вчера я пролевитировал Пита всю дорогу до Прорицания.

\- Так вот откуда у него этот синяк? - Римус выгнул бровь.

\- Я не виноват, что Сириус слишком быстро захлопнул дверь в люке. В общем, его день рождения - мне кажется, он хочет, чтобы было похоже на твой в прошлом году.

\- О нет, - Римус покачал головой. - Я больше не потащу его из Хогсмида в таком состоянии.

\- Нет, в общей комнате. Я имел в виду, что он хочет, чтобы был алкоголь. Ему же уже шестнад…

\- Ну, держать его волосы, пока он блюёт, я тоже больше не буду, - твёрдо сказал Римус.

Джеймс взъерошил свои волосы, когда мимо них прошла группа девчонок, глядя на него. Иногда Римус был даже рад, что его нисколько не интересовал противоположный пол, потому что в противном случае ходить везде с капитаном команды по квиддичу было бы невыносимо. Неудивительно, что Питер так любил хвастаться Дездемоной.

Сага Сириуса и Мэри в данный момент находилась на сносном уровне. Насколько знал Римус, между ними ничего не произошло на свидании в Хогсмиде - Мэри бы точно рассказала ему, если бы что-то произошло. По всей видимости, она хотела, чтобы Сириус ‘доказал’ свою способность быть джентльменом, прежде чем она согласиться стать его девушкой.

\- Джентльменом! - нахмурился Сириус, когда мародёры были одни. - Я говорю на пяти языках! У моей семьи есть своё собственное мотто! Я, блять, вальс могу танцевать! У меня _двенадцать_ официальных мантий! Чего ещё ей надо??

\- Теперь ты понимаешь мою боль, - печально вздохнул Джеймс.

\- Она хочет, чтобы ты ее уважал, - попытался объяснить Питер.

\- Но я уважаю ее! - эмоционально воскликнул Сириус. - У неё лучшие сиськи во всём нашем году. Это заслуживает уважения.

Римус спрятал лицо в ладонях, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку - потому что Сириус _точно_ никогда не найдёт себе девушку с подобным отношением.

\- Так что, - сказал Джеймс, когда девчонки прошли мимо, и они почти подошли к большому залу, - хорошая идея? Большая вечеринка, много шума, много выпивки, много девчонок?

\- А, да, просто супер! - неискренне ответил Римус.

\- Оу, Лунатик, я знаю, что ты стесняешься, но честное слово, ты нравишься куче девчонок. Тебе просто надо научиться с ними разговаривать.

Римус подумал, что это было уже слишком, учитывая, что это говорил Джеймс ‘эй, Эванс!’ Поттер, но ничего не сказал.

\- В общем, - продолжил Джеймс с улыбкой, когда они заходили в зал, - ты можешь быть джей-дием, ты всю музыку знаешь.

\- _Ди-джеем,_ \- поправил Римус.

\- Да пофиг. Привет, Хвост, - Джеймс пихнул локтем Питера, который сидел за когтевранским столом со своей девушкой. Она нахмурилась на Джеймса.

\- Почему ты стал его так называть?? Это отвратительная кличка! 

\- Неа, - подмигнул Римус. - Подходит ему с ног до головы.

Питер показал им два средних пальца и вернулся к своему обеду. Они все уже какое-то время развлекались с кличками - отчасти из-за того, что хотели завершить карту к рождеству и нуждались в псевдонимах, а отчасти из-за того, что Джеймсу и Сириусу нравилось иметь кодовые имена. Они сделали из этого игру, где им можно было называть друг друга одной и той же кличкой только один раз, но после того, как они протестировали ‘Писклю’, ‘Усатого’, ‘Скребуна’ и ‘Пожирателя Сыра’, кличка ‘Хвост’ как-то прилипла к Питеру сама собой.

Римус обожал каждую секунду этого процесса - теперь они понимали, как он себя чувствовал. Хотя он мог признать, что он довольно сильно прикипел к ‘Лунатику’.

Они сели за стол Гриффиндора. Сириус и Мэри уже были там и эмоционально разговаривали.

\- Фидо, - кивнул Джеймс, опускаясь на скамью. Кличка собаки Авраама Линкольна.

\- Рудольф, - ответил Сириус с идентичным кивком головы. Олень Санта Клауса.

\- Где вы двое были? - спросила Мэри. - Разве у вас не было пропуска?

\- В библиотеке, - сказал Римус и потянулся за поварёжкой в супе, приподнимаясь, чтобы снять крышку с дымящейся кастрюли между ними. Томатный суп - его любимый. - Вы двое ведёте себя так, будто нам в этом году не сдавать С.О.В.

\- Я начну повторять на каникулах, - пожала плечами Мэри. - Я не особо переживаю. Меня больше пугают карьерные собеседования.

\- Карьерные собеседования? - Римус мгновенно поднял голову.

\- Лили мне рассказала, - объяснила Мэри. - После С.О.В. нам придётся встретиться с Макгонагалл и обсудить, чем мы будем заниматься после школы. Я понятия не имею, что сказать - если эта война не закончится, то я вообще не смогу найти работу, я же магглорождённая.

\- Найдёшь, - твёрдо сказал Джеймс. - Мы победим.

\- Ну, даже если так, - пожала плечами Мэри. - Я не знаю, что я хочу делать, когда мы выпустимся. Единственная волшебная профессия, о которой я знаю - это учитель, и я вообще не хочу этим заниматься.

Рядом с тарелкой Сириуса откуда-то сверху опустилась сова. Тот закатил глаза - это была семейная сова Блэков.

\- Хотя бы не громовещатель, - оптимистично сказал Джеймс, намазывая маслом свой хлеб. Сириус резко открыл конверт, и Римус наблюдал, как его синие глаза бегают по тексту. Он встал и посмотрел на стол Слизеринцев. Мэри, Римус и Джеймс тоже повернули головы. Регулус смотрел на своего брата. Сириус встретился с ним взглядом, поднял письмо, затем свою волшебную палочку и сказал:

\- _Инсендио._

Мэри вскрикнула, когда лист пергамента вспыхнул огнём между пальцев Сириуса, и затем тот сел обратно, довольный собой.

\- Значит, плохие новости? - спросил Джеймс, возвращаясь к своему обеду.

\- Приглашение провести день рождения с моим любимым братцем.

\- И? Разве это так плохо? - спросил Джеймс.

\- Да, - твёрдо сказал Римус. Он не забыл шрамы на ногах Сириуса.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - раздался голос у них за спинами. Регулус не поленился встать из-за своего стола, чтобы наехать на своего брата. Сириус проигнорировал его и продолжил есть. - Сириус, - на этот раз громче позвал Регулус, - зачем ты сжёг письмо?

\- Пойдём, Мэри, - Сириус снова поднялся, тщательно избегая зрительного контакта с братом. - У нас сейчас Чары, да?

\- Оно было не от мамы, - сказал Регулус. Его глаза были слишком блестящими, и щёки уже слегка покраснели. - Я сам его написал, я хотел тебя увидеть.

Но Сириус не хотел его слушать и уже уходил из зала, Мэри сразу за ним.

\- Я могу поговорить с ним, если хочешь? - Джеймс повернулся к Регулусу.

Младший Блэк моргнул пару раз и повернулся к Джеймсу. Римус видел, что на его длинных ресницах уже блестели злые слёзы.

\- Отвали, Поттер, тебя никто не спрашивал. Если он так счастлив с этой грязнокровкой, то пожалуйста! Мне плевать! - Регулус развернулся и не менее драматично вернулся к своим друзьям за слизеринским столом.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, лениво водя ложкой в своём супе.

\- Эти Блэки, видимо, уже рождаются королевами драмы.

***

Четверг, 30-ое октября, 1975 год.

В этом году день рождения Сириуса очень неудачно выпал на понедельник, поэтому они решили устроить вечеринку в субботу перед ним. Это было незадолго после второго полнолуния, которое мародёры вместе провели в воющей хижине, и которое оказалось таким же удачным, как и первое, если даже не больше, потому что в этот раз они были куда лучше подготовлены.

Римус сумел раздобыть две бутылки огненного виски у одного семигодки, который покупал у него сигареты - Джеймс заплатил, конечно. Остальные Гриффиндорцы были уже привыкшими к вечеринкам мародёров к этому времени, и не заинтересованные в этом ребята вооружались заглушающими чарами для своих комнат. Лили считала, что это было неразумно.

\- Серьёзно, Римус, мы не можем поднимать на уши весь факультет из-за дня рождения Сириуса!

\- А почему нет? - зевнул Римус. Было уже поздно, а они всё ещё патрулировали четвёртый этаж. - Мы же делали это в прошлом году. И в позапрошлом.

\- В прошлому году это совпало с победой по квиддичу, - сказала Лили. - Это был праздник всего факультета.

\- Ну, это тоже праздник всего факультета.

\- Нет, это праздник Сириуса.

\- Ага. Все любят Сириуса.

\- Пфф.

Это было правдой - Лили, наверное, была единственной из Гриффиндора, кто не считал Джеймса и Сириуса хотя бы забавными. Все остальные были только рады вечеринке.

\- Ты должен это остановить, - сказала она.

\- Почему я?!

\- Потому что ты _староста,_ Римус. Зачем ещё, по-твоему, тебе дали этот значок?

\- Поверь мне, я понятия не имею, - он снова зевнул. Его глаза чесались от усталости. - Мы ещё не закончили? - вздохнул он. - Мы уже сто лет никого не видели.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - сказала Лили, заметив его зевок. - Я только проверю тот туалет для девочек, и пойдём назад.

\- Мм, - Римус прислонился к стене и принялся ждать, пока Лили отправилась на проверку. Она очень основательно подходила к своим обязанностям. Она, очевидно, так же любила быть старостой, как и Джеймс любил быть капитаном.

А Римус определённо _не_ наслаждался этой ответственностью. Как будто ему нечем было заняться с этими С.О.В.А.ми на подходе, полнолуниями, войной и защитой от слизеринских нападений. Кстати о последних.

\- Слоняешься вокруг женских туалетов? - подкрался голос сзади него. Римус обернулся и увидел Снейпа, который вышел из-за угла. - Надеешься, Плакса Миртл согласится пойти с тобой на свидание, если ты хорошо попросишь?

Римус застонал и закатил глаза.

\- Ой, отвали, будь добр. На этот раз я по-настоящему отправлю тебя на отработку - ты в коридорах после отбоя.

\- Попытайся, - Северус прищурился.

\- Иди обратно в свою комнату.

\- Заставь меня.

Римус из кожи вон лез, чтобы держать свой нрав на коротком поводке в этом году - и он довольно неплохо справлялся, если не считать той небольшой стычки с Регулусом. Но Снейп, похоже, решительно намеревался стать исключением из правила. После их столкновения в Хогсмиде тот стал следить за Римусом; выглядывал из-за углов и следовал за ним до кабинетов. И после череды подобных встреч терпение Римуса уже было на грани.

К счастью Северуса, именно в этот момент Лили закончила со своей проверкой и вышла из туалета.

\- Сев! - воскликнула она отчасти удивлённо, отчасти беспокойно. Ее взгляд метался между Римусом и Снейпом. - Что здесь происходит?

\- Я как раз говорил Нюниусу, что он получит отработку за то, что шляется здесь после отбоя… - самодовольно сказал Римус. Он знал, что Лили была одной из немногих людей, которые значили что-то для Снейпа, и последним, чего тот хотел, было бы потерять лицо перед ней.

\- Не называй его так! - нахмурилась она. - Ты, правда, должен быть в своей общей комнате в это время, - с укором сказала она Северусу.

\- Я хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё хорошо, - легко ответил Снейп. - Небезопасно бродить по замку со всяким сбродом.

\- Осторожней, Снейп, - Римус достал свою палочку.

\- А то что, любитель магглов?

\- Ты скользкий, грязный…

\- Прекратите, вы, оба! - закричала Лили и тоже достала свою палочку. - А то я превращу вас двоих в мышей и посмотрю, как вы справитесь с миссис Норрис!

Они оба в шоке уставились на неё.

\- То-то же, - сказала она, выпрямляясь в полный рост. - Теперь, Северус, иди к себе в подземелье. Римус, заткнись и иди за мной.

После этого она развернулась и пошла по коридору, ее две косы прыгали в воздухе за ее спиной словно два медных кнута.

Римусу пришлось идти очень быстро, чтобы догнать ее, и к тому времени, как они добрались до вершины второй лестницы, он уже задыхался.

\- Знаешь, это не я начал, - сказал он ей. - Старина Нюниус с начала года за мной следит, этот слизняк.

\- Я не хочу этого слышать! - рявкнула она. - Мне уже всё равно, кто это начинает - вы, придурки, или он. Вы все полнейшие уроды!

\- Лили!

\- Серьёзно, Римус, я тебя прокляну!

 _Девчонки,_ мрачно подумал Римус, позволяя ей оторваться от него и потирая своё больное бедро. _Чокнутые. Абсолютно все._

***

Суббота, 1-ое ноября, 1975 год.

_Well you can bump and grind_

_If it’s good for your mind_

_You can twist and shout_

_Let it all hang out_

_But you won’t fool the children of the revolution…_

_Можете топтать и пихаться,_

_Если вам так нравится,_

_Можете танцевать и кричать,_

_Оставить всё как есть_

_Но вы не обманете детей революции…_

Может, Слизеринцев впереди ждали большие карьерные перспективы. Когтевранцы сохраняли самый трезвый рассудок в опасных ситуациях. А если нужно было, чтобы работа была сделана хорошо, то всегда можно было положиться на Пуффендуйцев. 

Но Гриффиндорская башня умела закатывать чертовски хорошие вечеринки.

Слухи разнеслись по школе, и теперь постоянный поток Когтевранцев и Пуффендуйцев просачивался через дыру за портретом - которую должен быть охранять Питер, но тот очень быстро напился и явно был крайне гостеприимным после пары стаканов огненного виски. К десяти часам вся общая комната стояла на ушах, полная красных и золотых красок, громких разговоров, смеха и музыки.

Римус был во главе граммофона и быстро разработал систему, основываясь на принципе работы маггловского музыкального автомата, используя простую комбинацию чар левитации и движения. Однако всё довольно быстро вышло из-под контроля, и в итоге он покинул свой пост, чтобы хорошо провести время. Сириус, который был уже на своём третьем или четвёртом виски к этому времени, веселился по полной; он был в центре внимания и окружён девчонками.

Гриффиндорские девчонки весь день сидели на журналом _Marie Claire._ Римус заметил, что в этом году они одевались на вечеринки совсем по-другому - их юбки стали короче, цвета были не такими консервативными, а макияж был просто что-то с чем-то.

Мэри наложила на свои ресницы заклинание, чтобы они стали длинными и густыми словно крылья летучей мыши. Она выглядела просто невероятно в своей синей мини-юбке и белой блузке с длинными рукавами клёш и глубоким вырезом, чтобы подчеркнуть то, что Сириус называл ‘лучшими сиськами во всём году’. Марлин тоже выглядела потрясающе; ее светлые волосы были тщательно расчёсаны вместо ее привычного хвостика. На ней были белые брюки клёш и дутый топ с пёстрым восточным принтом. И даже Лили, несмотря на свою вспышку предыдущим вечером, улыбалась и болтала со всеми в своём изумрудном вязаном платье.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, сегодня может быть мой удачный вечер, - нечленораздельно промямлил Джеймс, упав на диван рядом с Римусом словно мешок картошки.

\- О, правда? - непринуждённо спросил Римус, про себя забавляясь этой ситуацией. - И почему ты так думаешь, Скакун? (Он уже перебрал почти всех оленей Санта Клауса, в итоге им придётся выбрать кого-то одного).

\- Ты только посмотри на неё! - выдохнул Джеймс в восхищении. - Она же очевидно пытается привлечь моё внимание.

\- Чем?

\- _Посмотри_ на неё!

\- А, да, - Римус послушно похлопал друга по колену. - Да, точно, теперь вижу. Она просто без ума от тебя, друг.

\- Мне просто надо как-нибудь ее впечатлить… - Джеймс осушил остатки своего виски. Римус не знал, как много тот уже выпил - но он нянькой ни для кого не нанимался.

\- Можешь попробовать поговорить с ней о Чарах, - предложил Римус. - У тебя не выходило то останавливающее заклинание на прошлой неделе, а у нее всё получилось с первой попытки.

Джеймс посмотрел на него так, будто Римус сошёл с ума.

\- Нет, я придумаю что-нибудь. Чтобы реально ее впечатлить.

Джеймс поднялся и побрёл от Римуса, пока он не успел даже сказать ему, что Лили Эванс вряд ли хотела быть ‘впечатлённой’. Да и всё равно в этот момент он отвлёкся на Сириуса, который начал танцевать с Мэри под последние биты песни группы T-Rex. Сириус всегда шутил, что умел танцевать только вальс - но вот прямо перед Римусом было доказательство того, чтобы это было неправдой. Римус покраснел и быстро отвернулся.

\- Выпьешь, Римус? - Марлин опустилась рядом с ним на место Джеймса. В руках она держала бутылку чего-то зеленоватого.

\- Это ещё что за херня?

\- Ведьмино Варево, - улыбнулась она, наливая немного ему в стакан. Он отпил флуоресцентной зелёной жидкости - она была очень сладкой, с лёгким яблочным привкусом. Очень алкогольной.

\- Из-за этого меня потом вырвет, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Уф, ты только посмотри на него, - она вздохнула, глядя на танцующего Сириуса. - Он не мог надеть ещё более узкие джинсы?!

Римус промямлил что-то в свой стакан, делая ещё один глоток.

\- Она точно пойдёт с ним снова на свидание, - сказала Марлин. - Мэри всегда получает то, чего Мэри хочет.

\- Я думал, тебе нравится Джеймс?

\- Мм, ну, если честно, то они оба просто отпад. Я всё время метаюсь туда-сюда. Но Поттер так повёрнут на Лили, что это просто того не стоит. К тому же, я же в команде по квиддичу. Меня ни за что не оставят в покое, если я позарюсь на капитана.

\- Существуют и другие парни, - сказал Римус.

\- Но не такие, как Сириус, - она печально положила голову ему на плечо.

Он осушил свой стакан одним залпом и позволить ей налить заново. Ему начинало это нравиться, чем бы это ни было - Римусу всегда нравились сладкие вещи. Песня T-Rex наконец закончилась, и следующая пластинка выскочила из обложки и аккуратно упала на граммофон.

_Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms…_

_That won't get you into his arms…_

_Желания, и надежды, и мысли, и молитвы,_

_Планы и еженочные грёзы о его чарах…_

_Не помогут тебе оказаться в его объятиях…_

\- О боги, - застонал Римус. - Кто положил Dusty Springfield в стопку?!

\- Я люблю эту песню! - Марлин улыбнулась и села прямо.

И точно - зажигательная попсовая пластинка произвела поразительный эффект на всех девчонок в комнате. Они все начали танцевать в такт мелодии и громко подпевать. Римус решил воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы ускользнуть наверх для быстрой сигареты, но Марлин потащила его за собой.

\- Пойдём, дорогой, давай потанцуем, - она сцепила руки у него на шее. - Я притворюсь, что ты высокий красивый незнакомец, а ты можешь притвориться, что я Ракель Уэлч или ещё кто.

_Show him that you care just for him_

_Do the things he likes to do_

_Wear your hair just for him, 'cause_

_You won't get him_

_Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin'..._

_Покажи ему, что тебе важен только он,_

_Делай то, что нравится ему,_

_Делай причёску только для него, потому что_

_Ты его не получишь,_

_Лишь думая, молясь, надеясь и желая…_

Римус в самые лучшие времена нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, а после того, как он смешивал алкоголь весь вечер, да ещё и с повисшей на нём Марлин, хихикающей и качающейся из стороны в сторону, он мог лишь держаться изо всех сил.

\- Да, Лунатик! - закричал Сириус, когда они с Мэри оказались ближе к ним. - Я не знал, что ты умеешь танцевать!

\- Ага, да, я просто следующий Фред Астер, - Римус выгнул бровь, держа руку Марлин над ее головой, пока она покружилась на месте, а потом попыталась восстановить равновесие.

\- Вы такая милая парочка, - сказала Мэри, прижимаясь к Сириусу. Римус покачал головой и фыркнул.

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is_

_All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him…_

_Так что если ты размышляешь, насколько велика истинная любовь,_

_Тебе лишь нужно просто обнять его, и поцеловать его, и сжать его, и любить его…_

\- Эй, Эванс! - из ниоткуда возник Джеймс, очевидно, готовый приступить к выполнению своего плана. Все в комнате развернулись к нему - он стоял на одном из письменных столов, подняв свою метлу над головой.

\- О нет… - выдохнул Римус.

\- О да! - воскликнул Сириус.

\- ПОТТЕР! - закричала Лили. - СПУСКАЙСЯ оттуда, ты же покалечишься!

\- Смотри! - восторженно закричал Джеймс, воодушевившись всеобщим вниманием. Он с невероятной скоростью запрыгнул на метлу и поднялся в воздух.

\- Он ещё никогда не падал с метлы, - неуверенно сказала Марлин, когда Джеймс начал своё показательное выступление из мёртвых петель и падений, каждое новое движение опрометчивей предыдущего.

\- Но делал ли он это когда-нибудь пьяным? - задумчиво спросила Мэри.

\- Да он нормальный! - засмеялся Сириус. Они все наблюдали, как Джеймс летает вокруг столбов всё быстрее и быстрее, пока у Римуса не заболела шея, и чуть ли не развилось косоглазие.

В конце концов, Лили тоже достаточно насмотрелась.

\- _Петрификус Тоталус!_ \- воскликнула она, направив свою палочку на Джеймса. Он мгновенно застыл в воздухе, но Лили было невероятно ловкой и быстро переключилась на левитацию, медленно опустив его на землю. Она положила его на ковёр и встала над ним, уперев руки в бока.

Он не мог говорить, но моргал на неё в полнейшем обожании.

\- Ты идиот, - сказала она. - Десять баллов от Гриффиндора и неделя отработок! - после этого она оставила его на ковре и вернулась к своим друзьям.

Римус снял с Джеймса чары, помог ему подняться на ноги и передал ему ещё один виски. Музыка теперь стала медленней, похоже, это были Fairport Convention.

\- Не повезло, друг, - сказал он, пытаясь напустить в голос сочувствия.

\- О чём ты? - улыбнулся в ответ Джеймс, слегка ошарашенный, но ничуть не пострадавший. - Ты разве не видел, как она на меня смотрела?

\- Э… да…

\- Без ума от меня, - пробормотал тот, чуть покачиваясь на месте, и Римус усадил его в ближайшее кресло. - Просто без ума.

\- Просто пей виски, Джеймс.

\- Спасибо, Лунатик, ты лучший.

\- Ммм, - ответил Римус, глядя, как Мэри сцепляет руки у Сириуса за шеей и кладёт голову ему на грудь, пока они медленно танцуют. - Я лучший.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни этой главы:  
> Children of the Revolution - группы T-Rex  
> Wishin' and Hopin' - оригинально от Dionne Warwick, версия этой главы от Dusty Springfield.


	79. Пятый год: Ревнивая Луна

Четверг, 18-ое декабря, 1975 год.

\- Это эссе сдадите в январе… да, мистер Петтигрю, это вдобавок к эссе по подводным камням проклятия  _ Джемино,  _ \- Макгонагалл улыбнулась, но ее улыбка была далека от сопереживающей.

Питер выглядел довольно подавленно, но так себя чувствовал весь класс. В преддверии рождества их нагрузка стала такой огромной, что Сириусу пришлось накладывать уменьшающие чары на свои книги, записи и перья, чтобы они все уместились под его кроватью. Но у Римуса было такое впечатление, что этого решения хватит ненадолго - вот если бы Сириус хоть раз вытащил всё, прибрал нормально и аккуратно сложил на полки, то у него не было бы никаких проблем. Римус, у которого никогда не было достаточно много вещей, чтобы сделать из них бардак, просто ненавидел неряшливость. Иногда состояние кровати Сириуса ещё больше отвлекало Римуса, чем спящий в ней парень.

Марлин была очень расстроена, когда они вышли из класса и пошли на Зельеварение.

\- Я никак не могу разобраться с частью про дублирование, она такая сложная!

\- Есть простой способ произнести заклинание, - сказал Римус, снова с трудом пытаясь утащить свою тяжёлую сумку. Его плечи сильно болели на этой неделе перед полнолунием. - Я могу показать тебе, перед тем как уедем на каникулы, если хочешь.

\- О, да, пожалуйста! - благодарно кивнула Марлин. - Ты всегда всё понятно объясняешь. Сегодня вечером?

\- Нет, сегодня не могу, - быстро сказал он. - В пятницу?

\- О, ладно… тогда мне придётся собрать все вещи сегодня. Всё ещё не упаковала подарки для мамы и Дэнни.

В этом году Римус аккуратно упаковал все рождественские подарки, как только купил их, не мог ждать. Теперь он с трепетом ждал две беззаботные недели у Поттеров с Джеймсом и Питером.

Сириусу прислали громовещатель на прошлой неделе и потребовали, чтобы он вернулся домой. Римус не знал, как себя чувствовать; естественно, он сильно переживал за друга, которого ждали ужасные каникулы. Но с другой стороны, перспектива двух недель без Сириуса, который забирает весь воздух из комнаты, стала облегчением для Римуса, ведь его сила воли уже начала его подводить.

Например, даже сейчас, стоя в коридоре подземелья около класса Зельеварения и болтая с Марлин, ему приходилось тратить всю свою энергию, чтобы удержаться и не смотреть прямо ей за плечо, где Мэри и Сириус стояли в очень страстном объятии, которое граничило с неприличным.

Они вели себя так с дня рождения Сириуса; каждую секунду в компании друг друга они проводили, сцепившись языками - к большому отвращению Джеймса.

\- Эванс, ты не можешь их остановить? - спросил он, расстроенно прислонившись к стене. - Я хочу своего друга назад.

\- В правилах ничего не говорится об открытых проявлениях чувств, Поттер, - скривилась Лили. - Думаешь, я не проверяла?

К счастью, в этот момент Слизнорт открыл дверь кабинета, и Римус поспешил внутрь. Они с Лили сидели за одной партой впереди класса, так что, по крайней мере, ему не придётся весь урок смотреть, как Мэри и Сириус глазеют друг на друга. Единственным утешением было то, что Сириус хотя бы не говорил о Мэри, когда ее не было рядом - в отличие от Питера с Дездемоной и Джеймса с Лили. Римус начал с нетерпением ждать поздних вечеров в их комнате, когда он мог притвориться, что ничего не изменилось.

Зельеварение было таким же скучным, как и всегда. Римус планировал бросить этот предмет сразу после сдачи С.О.В. - если он вообще сдаст, то это будет только с горем пополам и то благодаря Лили.

Слизнорт дал им ещё одно задание на январь.

\- Такими темпами я буду писать эссе даже на рождественском ужине, - вздохнула Лили, пока они собирали вещи. - Я уже не могу дождаться момента, когда мы сдадим всех С.О.В., а ты?

\- Тогда нам придётся тут же начинать готовиться к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В., - пессимистично ответил Римус. - И Дирк Крессвелл сказал мне, что мы не узнаем результаты до самого конца лета.

\- Что?! О, нет, это похерит все мои каникулы. Папа хочет свозить нас в Корнуолл, я жду не дождусь.

Римус серьёзно кивнул. Хотя ещё не наступило даже рождество, он уже с нетерпением ждал летних каникул. Длинные тёплые простые месяцы с Грантом были для него блаженством. Он написал ему рождественскую открытку, но так и не решил, отправлять ее или нет. В ней не было ничего особенного - лишь типичные слова поздравления - но он немного смущался. Грант может подумать, что это глупо. Римус уже неделю носил ее в своей сумке.

\- Чем сегодня будешь заниматься? - спросила Лили по дороге на обед.

\- Хмм? Ничем.

\- Я слышала, ты говорил Марлин, что ты занят, но мы сегодня не патрулируем коридоры…

\- А, эм… нет, у меня отработка.

\- Римус, ты никогда не получаешь отработки, - засмеялась Лили. - Давай, говори, что это? Пранк? Тайный роман?

Римус загадочно ей улыбнулся, надеясь, что это было хоть чуть-чуть похоже на загадочные улыбки Джеймса и Сириуса…

\- Не задавай вопросов, и я не стану тебе врать.

\- Просто постарайся не нарушать никаких законов, - она пихнула его локтем и ухмыльнулась в ответ.

Римус цокнул, будто он бы никогда даже не подумал о подобном. Серьёзно, это Джеймс, Сириус и Питер нарушали законы. Он был лишь невинным сторонним наблюдателем с ликантропией.

\- Эванс, Лунатик, - присоединился к ним Джеймс в большом зале. - Могу я присоединиться к вам за обедом, раз вы в настоящий момент два единственных человека в моей жизни, которые не сосутся?

\- Эй, а я кто, пустое место? - пихнула его Марлин, когда они сели на скамью.

\- Приношу свои извинения, Маккиннон, - грациозно поклонился Джеймс. - Я благодарю тебя за сохранение благопристойности. В отличие от некоторых личностей, - он скомкал салфетку и запустил ее Сириусу в голову. - Голубки! Уединитесь уже, чёрт возьми, мы тут пытаемся поесть!

Никакого результата.

\- Она довольно смелая - вот так вот сосаться с ним по всему замку, - усмехнулась Марлин. - Или он смелый, я не знаю. В любом случае, чистокровный и магглорождённая, выставляют свои отношения напоказ…

\- А это ещё что значит? - зашипела Лили словно злая кошка. - Мэри ничуть не хуже Сириуса Блэка. Их происхождение не имеет никакого значения.

\- Ну, понятное дело,  _ я _ это знаю, - возмущённо ответила Марлин. - Но… ну, сама посмотри, - она кивнула в сторону слизеринского стола.

Многие Слизеринцы, и Регулус среди них, наблюдали за этим шоу за гриффиндорским столом. Будучи магглорождённой, Мэри всю свою школьную жизнь была объектом издевательств, но ненависть в ее сторону только возросла после того, как она начала встречаться с наследником одного из самых древних чистокровных домов в Британии.

Их взгляды откровенно нервировали; их прищуренные глаза и сжатые кулаки. Ну, не считая Снейпа, который смотрел на Римуса.

\- Чёрт возьми, - пробормотал Джеймс. - Сборище маньяков.

\- Я за неё беспокоюсь, - Марлин закусила губу. - Если ее зажмут в углу, и Сириуса не будет рядом…

\- Мы за ней присмотрим, - твёрдо сказал Джеймс. Он посмотрел на Римуса и Лили. - Правда?

\- Конечно, - сразу кивнул Римус.

\- Э… да, - более медленно сказала Лили. У неё было странное выражение лица, когда она посмотрела на Джеймса. Как будто она увидела что-то, что ее удивило. - Естественно. Мэри наша подруга, мы не допустим, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

***

\- Он опаздывает, - прорычал Римус, обнимая себя руками и меряя шагами комнату. - Он сосётся с Макдональд, он не придёт.

\- Он придёт, Лунатик, подожди минуту.

\- У меня  _ нет  _ минуты! - рявкнул Римус. Его нервы были на грани, у него не было терпения быть вежливым. - Мне нужно идти к Мадам Помфри  _ прямо сейчас. _

\- Ладно, ты тогда иди, мы догоним, - сказал Джеймс. - Если Блэк не появится, то мы с Питом придём одни. Всё получится, я достаточно большой, чтобы тебя контролировать.

Римусу совсем не нравилась эта идея, но он был в слишком плохом настроении. Он вот-вот вылетел из комнаты, когда дверь распахнулась, чуть не ударив его в лицо.

\- Ууупс, прости, я опоздал, - сказал Сириус. Его волосы были взъерошены, а щёки порозовели. Римус посмотрел на него с отвращением.

\- Мне пора, - прорычал он сквозь сжатые зубы. 

\- Да, я знаю, прости, Лунатик, правда, - Сириус попытался очаровательно улыбнуться. - Я просто был с Мэри и…

\- У меня нет на это времени! - Римус мгновенно сорвался с места и пошёл к лестнице. В любое другое время - в совершенно любое время, кроме полнолуния - и Римус мог держать всё под контролем; его чувства к Сириусу, его ревность к Мэри, его одиночество и желание с кем-нибудь поговорить. Но прямо сейчас этого всего было слишком много.

Он едва обмолвился парой слов с Мадам Помфри по пути в хижину, и на полпути туда он осознал, что чувствует запах своих друзей - всех троих - следующих за ними под мантией-невидимкой. Изо всех сил пытаясь приструнить свой гнев и выглядеть спокойным, он заставил себя подумать о рождестве с Поттерами; о запахе гвоздики и апельсинов, о густых сливках на фруктовом торте миссис Поттер и белой глазури, о тепле от камина. К тому моменту, как Мадам Помфри запирала его, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

\- Прости меня, Лунатик, - раздался голос, и Сириус, Джеймс и Питер появились перед ним из ниоткуда. Сириус с виноватой миной сделал шаг вперёд. - Этого больше не повторится.

\- Всё нормально, - пожал плечами и Римус и услышал хруст в суставах. - Ты успел. Всё в порядке.

\- Слушайте сюда, - Сириус с ухмылкой оглядел их всех, - сосаться реально охеренно, когда осваиваешься.

Джеймс и Питер засмеялись. Римус улыбнулся так вежливо, как только мог. Он отчаянно хотел рассказать им правду - что он не был высокомерным неопытным недотрогой, каким они его считали; что он  _ прекрасно  _ знал, как это классно - целоваться часами напролёт - знал невероятную интимность того, чтобы прижиматься к кому-то ближе некуда. И более того, он знал, каково это, когда ты этого лишался.

\- Куда ты ей сказал, что пошёл? - спросил Джеймс Сириуса.

\- На отработку, конечно. Надо поддерживать репутацию плохого парня.

\- Конечно, надо, Пушистик.

\- Ой, завали, парнокопытный.

Римус зажмурился, когда боль прострелила его тело. Он закусил губу и лёг на диван.

\- Лучше обернитесь, - сказал он своим друзьям. - Скоро увидимся.

***

Пятница, 19-ое декабря, 1975 год.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, я совсем не фанат этой части, - тихо произнёс Сириус, помогая Римусу вернуться на диван.

\- Мм, у меня тоже это не самая любимая часть, - ответил Римус, жмурясь от солнечного света. - Прости, наверное, на это просто кошмарно смотреть.

Он снова вывихнул плечо. Что случится, когда он выпустится из школы, и Мадам Помфри больше не будет его лечить? Ему придётся ходить в больницу? Где вообще находились волшебные больницы?

\- Но сегодня всё было хорошо, - раздался голос Джеймса откуда-то из комнаты. - Ты доверяешь нам всё больше и больше.

\- Да, - согласился Сириус. - Мне кажется, в следующем году мы можем попытаться уйти отсюда…

\- Что?

\- Начать исследовать местность - вокруг неизвестно сколько километров леса, которые нужно исследовать, Лунатик. Ты это заслужил.

\- Хмм, - Римус не мог трезво рассуждать, он слишком сильно устал, ему было больно.

\- Увидимся чуть позже, - прошептал Джеймс, когда Римус начал засыпать.

Проснулся он уже в больничной койке, его рука была исцелена, и он чувствовал себя как огурчик. Более того - сегодня был самый последний день этого семестра, и уже завтра он сядет на Хогвартс Экспресс по направлению в Лондон, а потом отправится к Поттерам. Он улыбнулся сам себе. Он уже давным-давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Когда он в последний раз просыпался после полнолуния без нового шрама? Когда в последний раз он с нетерпением ждал рождества с любящей семьёй? Может, он даже попытается полетать на старой метле Джеймса, если кто-нибудь подкупит его парой плиток шоколада.

\- Добрый день, мистер Люпин, - раздался голос Мадам Помфри. Видимо, она обладала каким-то шестым чувством; она всегда знала, когда он просыпался.

\- Добрый день, - чуть хрипло крикнул он в ответ. Он помнил, как они с Сириусом выли вместе. Это было красиво - будто пение.

\- Ещё одна отличная ночь! - ведьма подошла к его постели. - Я принесу тебе обед, а потом можешь быть свободен. Счастливого рождества, дорогой мой.

\- Счастливого рождества, - улыбнулся он ей. Он оставит ее подарок на постели - он слишком смущался дарить его лично.


	80. Пятый год: Ночь Перед Рождеством

Суббота, 20-ое декабря, 1975 год.

\- Я серьёзно наложу на вас двоих чары смыкающихся губ, если вы будете заниматься этим до самого Лондона, - предупредила Лили, подняв свою палочку на Сириуса и Мэри. Ее каменное лицо было трудно прочитать, поэтому парочка быстро выпуталась из объятий друг друга. Мэри нагло показала ей язык.

\- Тебя это тоже касается, Хвост! - Джеймс поднял свою собственную палочку, улыбаясь Лили как одержимый.

Питер и Дездемона тоже оторвались друг от друга со смущёнными улыбками.

Их купе было забито до предела. Римуса зажали около окна рядом с Джеймсом, а Сириус и Мэри устроились ближе к двери. Напротив них Лили и Марлин сжались рядом с Питером и Дездемоной.

\- Мы просто прощаемся, - ухмыльнулась Мэри, положив голову Сириусу на плечо.

\- Вы расстаётесь только на две недели, и вы можете писать друг другу, - спокойно ответила Лили.

\- Эм… вообще-то, лучше вам мне вообще не писать, - сказал Сириус. - До меня письма всё равно вряд ли дойдут, и если вы не хотите, чтобы моя дорогая матушка их прочитала…

\- Но ты же не потерял зеркало, да? - серьёзно спросил Джеймс. - Ты всё ещё сможешь связаться с нами, если будет нужно?

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся ему Сириус, похлопывая себя по нагрудному карману.

Римус уставился в окно, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Поезд вяло тащился навстречу Лондону. Они проехали мимо телефонной будки, из которой он звонил Гранту, и он почувствовал укол вины за то, что ни разу больше с ним не связывался. У него было так много дел в последнее время, что он даже не отправил Гранту рождественскую открытку. Тот сейчас должен был учиться в местной средней практико-ориентированной школе, но в шестнадцать лет уже мог уйти, куда захочет. Летом Римус пытался заставить его закончить основное образование или даже попытаться поступить в старшую школу, если сможет, но Грант лишь посмеялся над ним, как будто образование было всего лишь какой-то очередной причудой Римуса.

Обычно Надзирательница отправляла парней из приюта на профессионально-техническое обучение, если они проявляли склонность к работе руками, но Римус не мог вспомнить, чтобы Грант когда-нибудь упоминал что-нибудь, в чём он был хорош - только то, что ему давалось с трудом, например, математику и английский. И Римус даже не мог рассказать Гранту о своих лучших предметах. Тем ребятам, которые не поступили на профессиональное образование, приходилось быть самим по себе, когда им исполнялось восемнадцать. Римус не знал…

\- Эй, Лунатик, проснись и пой! - воскликнул Сириус, вытаскивая Римуса из его головы. - Тележка приехала, ты же не хочешь пропустить обед?

\- О, спасибо, - Римус вернулся в шумное душное купе, когда Джеймс уже покупал как минимум двенадцать пирожков сверху всех сладостей, которые они смогли осилить.

\- Мы ни за что не сможем съесть это всё! - заворчала Лили, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Ты явно никогда не видела, как ест Лунатик, - подмигнул Джеймс.

\- Ооо, вот бы мне твой метаболизм, Римус! - сказала Дездемона. - Моя мама всё время говорит, что мне надо сесть на диету.

\- Нет ничего плохого в пышных формах, - сказала Мэри, откусывая половину пирожка за раз. - Надо же им за что-то держаться!

Все девчонки засмеялись, даже Лили, которая сильно покраснела. Римус просто хотел, чтобы эта поездка поскорее закончилась.

Естественно, когда они подъехали к Кингс Кросс, его внутренности страшно сжались, потому что Сириус затих, его лицо стало бледным и неподвижным. Девчонки и Питер поспешили взять свои вещи и встретиться со своими семьями на перроне. Римус и Джеймс нарочно делали всё медленно и, когда Мэри наконец вышла из купе, помогли Сириусу с его сумками.

\- Выходи на связь каждый вечер, понял? - Джеймс сжал плечо лучшего друга. - Если я тебя не увижу, я вышлю помощь.

Сириус благодарно улыбнулся.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я уже делал это всё раньше.

\- Пожалуйста, будь осторожен! - выпалил Римус. - Не высовывайся, не будь… не будь…  _ собой!  _

Сириус засмеялся.

\- Охеренный совет, Лунатик.

Римус опустил взгляд и смущённо улыбнулся. Он хотел обнять его, но было уже слишком поздно. В дверном проёме появился Регулус и сложил руки на груди.

\- Готов?

Сириус кивнул и пошёл за братом. Джеймс и Римус смотрели им вслед. Теперь те были уже практически одного роста. Возможно, Регулус был стройнее, но со спины они выглядели как близнецы.

\- С ним всё будет нормально, - сказал Джеймс, и Римус инстинктивно понял, что тот больше убеждает самого себя. Через секунду Джеймс уже вернулся в своё нормальное состояние. Он схватил ручку своего чемодана (и чемодана Римуса без единого слова) и выдохнул:

\- Пойдём, Лунатик - давай отпразнуем рождество!

***

Среда, 24-ое декабря, 1975 год.

На рождество 1975 года снега тоже не было - но к счастью, дождя тоже, а это значило (по крайней мере, для Джеймса), что погодные условия были идеальными для невероятного количества тренировок по квиддичу. Римус сдался и делал то, что ему приказывали. Так они оба могли хоть какое-то время не думать о Сириусе. Римус никогда не начнёт летать хорошо, но после первых трёх дней в воздухе он хотя бы перестал бояться свалиться с метлы. Один раз у него даже получилось забить квоффл мимо Питера.

Между тренировками парни наслаждались привычной рождественской суетой, которую Римус уже ожидал от типичного рождества у Поттеров; мишура, гирлянды, упаковочная бумага, поздние чаепития с кексами с маслом, щедрые ужины и счастливые завтраки. Мистер и миссис Поттер были такими же замечательными, как и всегда - хотя было очевидно, что их участие в движении сопротивления Дамблдора отбирало у них немало сил.

Мистер Поттер больше почти не выходил с ними на улицу, вместо этого закрываясь у себя в кабинете. Когда он выходил оттуда, его движения были скованными, его спина согнута; он больше не был тем весёлым озорником, каким был всего каких-то три года назад. Миссис Поттер, до сих пор будучи всем, чем должна была быть мама, всё же имела больше седых волос, чем помнил Римус, и тёмные синяки под глазами. Но она всё равно всегда улыбалась своим мальчикам, когда они приходили с холодной улицы.

\- Джеймс, сходи позови отца, будем ужинать - вы сегодня говорили с Сириусом? Передавай ему привет от нас, хорошо, дорогой? Римус! Ты почти синий, иди отогрейся немного у камина… я положила тебе на одну котлету побольше, чтобы всё съел! Я понятия не имею, как вы, мальчики, растёте такими темпами… Здравствуй, Питер, милый, останешься на чай? Не забудь предупредить маму…

Они разговаривали с Сириусом так часто, как могли. Каждый вечер Римус с Джеймсом садились на его кровать, клали открытое зеркало между собой и ждали появления своего друга. И его появление всегда становилось для них невероятным облегчением - эти озорные синие глаза и дерзкая ухмылка, которые обещали им, что с ним всё в порядке.

\- Рег как всегда полнейшая свинья, а матушка просто бесконечное наслаждение, но в принципе всё как всегда.

Проблема была в том, думал Римус, поджав губы, что ни он, ни Джеймс не понимали, что в доме Блэков означало ‘как всегда’. Поэтому они никак не могли узнать, в какой опасности находился Сириус.

\- Не могу сказать много, - шептал Сириус в поспешные моменты передачи новостей. - Кто угодно может слушать. Тут даже чёртовы портреты шпионят, - он выглядел уставшим.

\- Как же мне хочется просто забрать его оттуда, - безнадёжно говорил Джеймс.

\- Я тоже, - согласно кивал Римус. Каждый вечер одно и то же.

Последней ночью, когда они разговаривали с Сириусом, стала ночь перед кануном рождества ( _ в канун кануна рождества?  _ поймал себя Римус на этой детской мысли. Грант мог бы сказать это, чтобы рассмешить Римуса). Ирония заключалась в том, что тем вечером, 23-го декабря 1975 года, Сириус был в хорошем настроении. Вообще, Римус даже мог позволить себе сказать, что тот звучал  _ позитивно.  _ Оптимистично.

\- Сегодня всё было реально нормально, - улыбнулся Сириус в зеркале. - Вообще-то, они были какими-то… приятными. Дружелюбными. Отец мне улыбнулся. Я не помню, чтобы он когда-нибудь мне улыбался. Они всё время говорили о том, что пора оставить позади наши семейные разногласия…

\- Это хорошо, - ободряюще улыбнулся Джеймс в ответ. - Может, война немного привела их в чувства.

\- Традиционный ужин в честь кануна рождества завтра вечером, - сказал Сириус. - Все Блэки в одной комнате - райское наслаждение. Я должен смыться оттуда к нашему обычному времени, только не смейтесь над моей идиотской официальной мантией, ладно?

Джеймс с Римусом улыбнулись и пообещали не смеяться. Они пошли спать с хорошим настроением; с нетерпением ждали своего собственного кануна рождества.

Разумеется, в эти планы входила тренировка по квиддичу - но, к счастью, всего на один час. После этого миссис Поттер позвала их домой и попросила достать с чердака набор фарфоровой посуды и большие рождественские скатерти.

\- В этом году столько дел, что я ничего не успеваю… - пробормотала она, смешивая в большом глубоком блюде фарш для пирожков. Римус заметил, что ее ногти были искусаны короче некуда.

\- В этом году придёт много людей, мам? - спросил Джеймс, аккуратно доставая фарфоровые тарелки и миски и передавая их Римусу, чтобы он быстро ополоснул их.

\- Мм… ну, Дариус, конечно, он не пропустит горячего ужина, если есть такая возможность.

Римус скривился, но ничего не сказал. Миссис Поттер продолжила:

\- Я пригласила Боунс и Тонкс… но, похоже, в этом году все хотят остаться в кругу своей семьи. Наверное, Петтигрю придут. Может, кто-нибудь из министерства, друзья твоего отца…

\- Дамблдор?

\- Нет, дорогой, он занят.

Римус был этому рад. Теперь Дамблдор всегда был таким серьёзным, и его имя всегда произносили с каким-то чувством страха. Он приносил с собой плохие новости. Поттеры были такими хорошими людьми, почему они не могли пригласить каких-нибудь хороших учителей? Например, Профессора Флитвика или даже Профессора Ферокса? Хотя, с улыбкой подумал Римус, вытирая большую миску полотенцем, теперь он был простым обычным  _ мистером  _ Фероксом. Или Лео - это было его имя, если верить Мэри. Лео Ферокс. Сириус Блэк. Может, Римус просто западал на крутые имена.

После ужина они с Джеймсом снова завалились к нему на кровать в привычное время для разговора с Сириусом. Но когда Джеймс открыл зеркало, в нём никого не появилось - лишь их собственные отражения.

\- У них же ужин, - сказал Римус, хотя сам не верил в свои слова. - Может, он просто опаздывает.

И они ждали. Через полчаса, которые они провели в напряжённой тишине, Джеймс попытался тихо поговорить с зеркалом:

\- Сириус? - позвал он. - Ты тут?

Ничего.

\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал Джеймс. Римус не знал, что сказать. - Пойдём, - Джеймс поднялся. - Надо сказать папе.

Мистер Поттер нахмурился, когда услышал, но ничем не мог помочь.

\- Мы не можем делать поспешных выводов, Джеймс. Ты сказал, что вчера всё было нормально.

\- Да, но…

\- Я бывал на семейных приёмах у Блэков, - задумчиво сказал мистер Поттер. - Они надолго затягиваются… особенно, если их устраивает Орион. Этот человек просто обожает слушать звук собственного голоса. Прямо как Сириус.

\- Мы подождём ещё немного, - сказала миссис Поттер, ласково приглаживая волосы своего сына. - Давайте попьём чаю, а? Пойдёмте сядем у камина.

Они сели. Домашний эльф Галли вошла в комнату с подносом, на котором стоял дымящийся заварочный чайник, тарелка с печеньем и чашки, но ни Джеймс, ни Римус не хотели есть. Вечер становился всё позднее и позднее - у Поттеров в холле стояли большие часы, и Римус слышал, как они безжалостно отсчитывали секунду за секундой. Открытое зеркало лежало на колене у Джеймса, отражая лишь оранжевое пламя в камине.

Даже родители Джеймса уже нервничали. Мистер Поттер пару раз поднимался на ноги и мерял шагами комнату. Миссис Поттер не могла перестать двигаться; поправляла статуэтки на камине и перекладывала яркие подарки под рождественской елью.

В одиннадцать часов из тёмной ночи к окну прилетела сова, и только благодаря быстрой смекалке и ловким движениям палочки миссис Поттер она не разбила оконное стекло. Это был огромный величественный филин - такой же, какими пользовались Блэки. Он кричал, явно возбуждённый и истощённый долгим путешестивем. Джеймс отвязал записку от его ноги и быстро ее открыл. Его глаза распахнулись, и он издал странный придушенный звук. Римус подскочил, чтобы прочитать через его плечо:

_ Он в опасности. Пожалуйста, помогите. Р.А.Б. _

\- Эффи, быстро свяжись с Дамблдором, - сказал мистер Поттер, встав за другим плечом Джеймса.

Римус начал дрожать. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал такого ужаса. Он хотел орать, кричать - ударить что-нибудь. Джеймс точно так же, он это видел - тот побелел как снег, перечитывая записку снова и снова.

\- Нам нужно действовать, - сказал Джеймс сломанным голосом. - Нам нужно пойти и забрать его прямо сейчас.

\- Заберём, - сказал мистер Поттер. - Без паники.

Римус засмеялся. Это было кошмарно неуместно, но никто, похоже, не заметил.  _ Без паники. _

На панику не было времени. Камин громко затрещал и вспыхнул ярким изумрудным пламенем. Мистер Поттер обнял их обоих за плечи и резко потянул назад. Хаос шума и криков эхом разнёсся из другого камина в другом доме. Тело Сириуса Блэка выпало из пламени и упало на ковёр перед ними.


	81. Пятый год: Непростительное

Римус, Джеймс и мистер Поттер моментально бросились вперёд. Римус упал на колени и первым дотянулся до Сириуса. Тот лежал лицом вниз, его чёрные волосы разметались кругом по ковру словно кровь. Римус даже не думал, просто перевернул его на спину. Сириус был бледным, глаза закрыты, но он был жив. Да, Римус слышал быстрый стук его сердца из грудной клетки. Он чувствовал запах страха, смешанный с адреналином.

\- Сириус?! - Джеймс тоже упал и приложил ухо к его груди.

\- Он жив, - сказал Римус, и его голос звучал очень странно. Он до сих пор сжимал плечи Сириуса после того, как перевернул его, он не мог отпустить и лишь сжимал в кулаках дорогую бархатную ткань его мантии.

\- Эффи! - кричал мистер Поттер. - Быстро! - он склонился над Сириусом. - Отойдите, мальчики, ему нужен воздух…

\- Ммм, - Сириус слегка дёрнулся, его веки дрогнули, но не более.

\- Что с ним не так? - отчаянно спросил Римус. Мистер Поттер пытался его оттащить, ему нужно было расцепить кулаки. Он кое-как отполз назад, когда миссис Поттер залетела в комнату. Он знал, что его ноги не выдержат, если он сейчас встанет.

Юфемия Поттер в считанные секунды оказалась на ковре и положила голову Сириуса себе на колени. Наверное, тот снова издал какой-то звук, потому что она начала тихо и рвано нашёптывыать ему:

\- Шшш, дорогой, я здесь, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, шшш…

Римус почувствовал слёзы в своих глазах и притянул колени к груди. Что вообще происходит? Он посмотрел на Джеймса, который сидел напротив него на полу гостиной, такой же ошарашенный, такой же напуганный. Снаружи раздался громкий хлопок, и мистер Поттер вышел из комнаты и вскоре вернулся с Дамблдором. Казалось, тот принёс с собой холод в комнату; Римус почувствовал мороз до самых костей, несмотря на огонь в камине.

\- Грюм снаружи, - сказал старик отцу Джеймса. - Защитные чары, всё, что только есть у него в арсенале. Сегодня сюда никто больше не придёт.

_ Хорошо,  _ подумал Римус.  _ Хорошо. Заприте нас здесь, никогда больше никого к нему не подпускайте. _

\- Как он, Эффи? - Дамблдор склонился над миссис Поттер, которая до сих пор обнимала Сириуса. Она накладывала на него какие-то чары с закрытыми глазами, водя над бессознательным телом Сириуса своей волшебной палочкой, ее губы быстро двигались, не издавая ни звука. Наконец, она открыла глаза, и Римус ещё никогда не видел ее в такой ярости.

\- Он будет жить, - сказала она. - Ему нужен отдых.

\- Это был…? - нервно спросил мистер Поттер. Миссис Поттер снова закрыла глаза и кивнула.

\-  _ Круциатус. _

Джеймс закрыл лицо руками. Римус просто чувствовал себя опустошённым - будто всё, что хоть сколько-то имело для него какой-нибудь смысл, только что вывернули наизнанку. Проклятие для пыток.

\- Мальчики, - вдруг резко сказал мистер Поттер и посмотрел сначала на Джеймса, потом на Римуса, - я знаю, что вы хотите остаться, но пока что вам лучше пойти в свои комнаты. Сейчас вы ничего не можете сделать для Сириуса.

\- Но папа! - начал Джеймс и встал на ноги, слабо шатаясь на месте. В его глазах тоже блестели слёзы.

\- Джеймс! - сказала миссис Поттер с пола. - Нет. В комнату.

Она не кричала, но, казалось, все в комнате слегка сжались. Не было и речи, чтобы возражать ей.

Римус не помнил, как он поднялся, помог ему Дамблдор, или он встал сам. И он не был уверен в том, как он покидал комнату, в которой был Сириус. Ему казалось, прошло несколько часов до того, как они с Джеймсом оказались на лестнице. Галли тихо двигалась и зажигала свечи по всему дому. Портреты на стенах уже спали. Джеймс открыл дверь в свою комнату, и Римус зашёл без единого слова.

Они легли на кровать рука об руку, поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь. Они сидели на этой же самой кровати всегда два или три часа назад и ждали, пока Сириус скажет им, что с ним всё в порядке. Джеймс и Римус приходили в себя в темноте, давая друг другу необходимое время.

Конечно, Джеймс первым разбил тишину.

\- Теперь он здесь, - безэмоционально сказал он. - Теперь он здесь, и мама больше никогда не позволит ему вернуться туда, я это знаю.

Римус кивнул, потому что у него не было слов. Он не знал, увидел ли это Джеймс; они оба смотрели в потолок над собой. Его мозг просто сходил с ума, и он сказал первую вещь, которая показалась ему связной мыслью:

\- Значит, вот что происходит? После этого проклятия?

\- Я не знаю. Я никогда его не видел.

\- Да, конечно.

\- Мама раньше была целителем. Если кто-то и может помочь ему, то…

\- И Дамблдор здесь.

\- Да, точно.

\- Если он… - голос Римуса сорвался, и он замолчал.

\- Я знаю, брат, - прошептал Джеймс.

Они больше не говорили до самого утра.

***

Рождество 1975 года.

Римус поверить не мог, что он уснул. Он заругал себя за такое безрассудство, за такой эгоизм.  _ Ты не имеешь никакого права,  _ со злостью сказал он себе, садясь прямо и спрыгивая с огромной кровати Джеймса,  _ ты не имеешь никакого права называть себя его другом, если ты даже не можешь не спать, когда он…  _ он не знал, что было с Сириусом.

Он оставил спящего Джеймса и пошёл в ванную. За окном было утро; шторы были открыты - наверное, Галли - и слабый зимний свет заливал коридор. В доме было очень тихо, все ещё спали. Римус не чувствовал привычного запаха готовящегося завтрака или заваривающегося чая. Сходив в туалет и по-быстрому приняв душ, Римус неловко замер в коридоре.

Он не хотел возвращаться в комнату Джеймса; это казалось немного странным, особенно учитывая, что все его вещи лежали в гостевой комнате. Сириус был в комнате в самом конце коридора, Римус чувствовал его запах. Миссис Поттер тоже сидела с ним. Он не знал, где был мистер Поттер.

\- Господин Люпин, - напугал его писклявый голос со стороны лестницы. Это была Галли, ее большие карие глаза были полны беспокойства. - Вы хочите завтракать, господин Люпин?

Римус покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Эта ужасно. Просто чудовищно, - маленькое существо грустно покачало головой, ее уши болтались словно у щенка.

\- Да. Чудовищно, - Римус сел на лестнице, радуясь, что мог с кем-то поговорить.

\- Я говорю моей госпоже и моему господину, что нам нада быть осторожными; нада защищать своих. Галли думает, что нада прятаться, Галли знает, что много семей уже прячутся, - Галли нахмурилась, будто пыталась вспомнить что-то. - Но моя госпожа говорит мне: ‘Галли, мы есть ответственны. Мы есть хорошая семья, нам повезло, и мы имеем много хороших вещей.’ Госпожа говорит мне, что мы должны заботиться о всех, о ком могём. Она говорит, что если не будем заботиться, то тогда нам вообще нечего будет защищать.

\- Что-то не очень-то хорошо мы защитили Сириуса, - Римус со злостью пнул ковёр.

\- Да, - Галли снова покачала своей большой круглой головой. - Всегда на войне есть люди, которые страдают. 

Римус закусил губу. За их спинами открылась дверь.

\- Галли? - раздался слабый голос миссис Поттер. - Пойди посиди с Сириусом, пока я… о, привет, Римус, дорогой.

Она не спала всю ночь, это было очевидно, но она всё равно ему улыбалась.

\- Он в порядке? - Римус поднялся на ноги.

\- Непоправимых последствий не будет, - хрипло ответила она, ее улыбка слегка потускнела. - По крайней мере, снаружи. Он всё ещё спит, я дала ему немного снотворного. Хочешь с ним посидеть? Я хочу прилечь, пока Монти не вернётся.

\- Да, да, конечно, - Римус подошёл, желая оказать всю помощь, какую только мог. Он быстро пересёк коридор и заскользнул в комнату.

\- Пошли за мной Галли, как только он откроет глаза, - сказала Юфемия, ласково погладив его по плечу. - Дамблдор хочет с ним поговорить. Он хотел ещё вчера, но я не разрешила. Бедный малыш.

\- Значит, он приходил в сознание? Вчера?

\- Да. Совсем ненадолго, - глубоко вздохнула Юфемия с глубокой усталостью в голосе. - Но он был не в состоянии для допроса.

Римус молча кивнул.

Она закрыла за собой дверь. В комнате было темно, но это было не страшно. Римус видел в темноте; зачастую ему даже так больше нравилось.

Фигура, лежащая на кровати, просто не могла быть его другом, Сириусом Блэком. Потому что Сириус Блэк никогда так не спал; лицом вверх, вытянув руки по бокам, аккуратно укрытым одеялом до подбородка. Настоящий Сириус спал как собака; скомканное одеяло, спутанные конечности, лицом вниз, волосы в разные стороны.

Римус с осторожностью подошёл к кровати. Вот так это было, подумал он про себя, после полнолуний? Вот так это ощущалось - видеть своего друга на грани жизни и смерти? Это было невыносимо. Он сел в мягкое фиолетовое кресло рядом с его кроватью, на ручке которого лежала открытая книга.  _ Непростительные: Уход за Жертвами Незаконных Проклятий и Заклятий.  _ Римус закрыл ее и задумался, как часто миссис Поттер приходилось в неё заглядывать до этого. Под книгой лежал носовой платок, мокрый от слёз - Римус чувствовал запах соли. Это, должно быть, было очень сложно для неё - как для целителя и как для матери. Смотрела ли она на Сириуса и видела Джеймса? Думала ли она о том, какой родитель мог так поступить со своим ребёнком?

Он сидел в тишине и слушал дыхание Сириуса. Это было очень глупо, но он подумал о Гранте, который совершенно ничем не мог бы помочь, но он наверняка бы обнял Римуса, и Римусу казалось, что прямо сейчас больше всего на свете он хотел одного лишь объятия. Из деревни вверх по холму разнеслись звуки церковных колоколов. Наступило рождество.

***

Где-то через час в комнату зашёл Джеймс и подошёл к нему. Он принёс чаю, и Римус с благодарностью его принял. Джеймс поднял тёмную бровь, молча спрашивая Римуса, и он покачал головой в ответ,  _ нет.  _ Джеймс сел на ручку кресла, и они не говорили.

Прошёл ещё час, пока Сириус хотя бы не пошевелился. Он слегка дёрнулся и наконец открыл сонные глаза. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусироваться, да и в комнате всё ещё было тускло. Когда он наконец увидел Джеймса и Римуса, он нахмурил брови и затем растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Чёрт возьми, - прохрипел он. - Кто умер?

Джеймс засмеялся.

\- Мудила.

\- Дрочила, - не остался в долгу Сириус.

\- Конченый.

\- Эй, - Сириус приподнялся на локте. - Можно повежливей, я же инвалид всё-таки.

\- Скажу тебе вот что, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, - ты точно умеешь эффективно появиться.

\- Это умение течёт в моей благородной крови, - улыбнулся Сириус, но его улыбка тут же дрогнула, и его взгляд вдруг стал холодным. Они все снова замолчали. - Простите, - пробормотал он и опустил взгляд.

\- Чаю?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- Галли! - позвал Джеймс домашнего эльфа, которая была только рада помочь.

\- Так, что, - спросил Сириус, когда его щёки наконец начали наполняться цветом, - вы двое дежурили у моей кровати?

\- Вообще-то, это мама сидела с тобой всю ночь.

\- А, да… - лицо Сириуса стало каким-то отдалённым, закрытым. - Конечно, я поблагодарю ее. Извинюсь, что вот так вот объявился…

\- Не неси херни, - Джеймс покачал головой. - Она что угодно для тебя сделает. Она тебя любит.

Глаза Сириуса наполнились слезами, и он отвернулся. К счастью, в этот момент вернулась Галли с подносом с чашками, блюдцами, тостами, маффинами, сосисками, яйцами (омлетом, яичницей и варёными), копчёным лососем, селёдкой и даже кашей.

Но никто их них особо не ел. Римус был голодным - умирал с голоду, вообще-то, но вся еда казалось ему пластиком, поэтому в итоге он лишь опустошал чашку за чашкой горячего чая - без сахара, без молока. Он ещё не злился - обычно злость приходила в ответ на чувства беспомощности, или грусти, или боли, но ему казалось, что это придёт позже. Прямо сейчас он хотел быть тем, в чём нуждался Сириус.

\- О, - вдруг сказал он. - Я должен был позвать твою маму, Джеймс - когда Сириус проснётся.

\- Дайте ей поспать, - сказал Сириус, откидываясь назад на подушки.

\- Нет, она просила, чтобы она могла позвать Дамблдора.

\- Зачем? - с недоумением спросил Джеймс. - Сейчас же всё нормально.

\- Он хотел что-то спросить…

\- Нет! - воскликнул Сириус.

Джеймс с Римусом повернулись к Сириусу, который снова побледнел, его глаза были большими и испуганными. 

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он. - Не сейчас, просто… можно хотя бы не на рождество, ладно? Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Ладно, брат, всё хорошо… - тихо сказал Джеймс и наклонился, чтобы похлопать Сириуса по плечу. - Мы не будем ее будить. Можешь притвориться спящим, если хочешь. Всё, что захочешь.

\- Спасибо, - Сириус снова расслабился. - Простите.

\- Пфф, - Джеймс сдул волосы со своего лба. - Это же рождество, правда?


	82. Пятый год: Последствия

Никто не злился на них за попытки защитить Сириуса. Миссис Поттер встала, когда домой вернулся мистер Поттер, где бы он ни был, и они оба согласились на том, что Дамблдор сам придёт к ним, в конце концов, и все вопросы к Сириусу могут подождать до этого момента.

Остатки утра они спасали настолько, насколько могли. Мистер Поттер радостно предложил телепортировать все подарки в комнату Сириуса, но Сириус даже не хотел этого слышать.

\- Мои ноги нормально работают! - настаивал он. - Я хочу спуститься и посмотреть на ёлку!

Так что они все подняли себя на ноги, оделись/переоделись и через полчаса вновь встретились в гостиной. Римус не мог перестать пялиться на то место на ковре, где лежало тело Сириуса меньше, чем двенадцать часов назад. Эта боль была острой и ошеломительной. Ему нужно было смотреть на живого нормального Сириуса, который устроился в гнезде из одеяла с очередной кружкой чая на диване напротив, просто чтобы снова почувствовать себя нормально.

Когда пришло время открывать подарки, это чувство было таким же прекрасным, как и всегда. Не читая имён и не устраивая никакого порядка, они просто разрывали упаковочную бумагу, пока не оказались в море цветных ошмётков. Было неважно, кто и что получит, лишь бы только в памяти осталось воспоминание о том, как ты получил что-то классное этим ужасным утром. Поттеры, естественно, подготовили кучу подарков для Римуса и Сириуса и при этом даже пообещали им больше…

\- Мы купим тебе каких-нибудь постеров, чтобы в комнате стало повеселей, - сказала миссис Поттер. - За какую команду по квиддичу ты болеешь, милый? Или, может, какую-нибудь рок-звезду, которых вы, детишки, так любите?

Сириус посмотрел на неё так, будто только что получил самый великолепный подарок в своей жизни. Возможно, так оно и было.

\- Почти все мои вещи в Хогвартсе, - сказал он. - Дома осталась только одежда… - он выглядел немного смущённым, и Римус знал, что он думал о тех неприличных постерах, которые он приклеил к стенам перманентными чарами. Вряд ли он устроит такое в своей новой комнате у Поттеров.

\- Ну, можешь взять что-нибудь у Джеймса на время. Может, в новом году устроим шоппинг.

Они уселись на тихий рождественский обед. Было очевидно, что они попросили гостей не приходить на праздник - и для Римуса это было благословением. У него уже не было сил от всех переживаний и недостатка сна; ему не нужно было добавлять в эту смесь Дариуса Барабонса. Он подумал о Петтигрю и о том, беспокоился ли Питер, чувствовал ли он себя оставленным в стороне.

Галли как раз поставила на стол десерт, когда громкий хлопок телепортации раздался перед входными воротами. Дамблдор. Сириус вздрогнул и, казалось, хотел было рвануть из комнаты, но заставил себя остаться на месте. Мистер Поттер успокаивающе им всем улыбнулся и пошёл к дверям.

Все внимательно прислушались.

\- Альбус! С рождеством.

\- Флимонт. Я так понимаю, Сириус уже отдохнул?

\- Да, мы как раз собирались…

\- Я просил вас связаться со мной, как только он проснётся.

\- Заходи, Дамблдор. Угостись десертом.

Дамблдор влетел в комнату. На нём была мрачная мантия глубокого тёмно-бордового цвета, похожего на высохшую кровь. Он выглядел так, будто его ночь была такой же тяжёлой, как и у них. За ним вошёл приземистый мужчина, который был похож на довольно седого бульдога. У него была копна рыжевато-седых волос и злые тёмные глаза, которые осмотрели всю комнату, словно выискивая неприятности.

\- Альбус, Аластор, - миссис Поттер встала и махнула рукой. За столом появились ещё два стула и два набора небольших тарелок, вилок, салфеток и бокалов. - Присоединитесь к нам?

\- Не сейчас, Эффи, - пробурчал приземистый мужчина - Аластор. - На службе.

Она посмотрела на него взглядом, который был чем-то похож на тот, который она бросила Джеймсу прошлой ночью. Тот прочистил горло и быстро сел за стол. Римус ухмыльнулся. Он просто обязан выяснить, как именно она это делала. Похоже, матери обладали своей собственной магией. Дамблдор сел за стол с большей грацией. Выражение его лица, как и всегда, оставалось непроницаемым и нечитаемым. Он смотрел на Сириуса.

А вот и она, Римус чувствовал, как она поднимается внутри него, его старая подруга. Ярость. Желание перескочить через стол и вытрясти весь дух из Дамблдора было таким огромным, таким ощутимым, что он не заметил, как сжал руками края своего стула.

Незнакомец, Аластор, посмотрел на него. Римус почувствовал, как его сканируют эти тёмные проницательные глаза. Оу. Он знал, что Римус был оборотнем - Римус сам не понимал, откуда  _ он  _ знал, что Аластор знал, но тот точно знал. Это было несомненно. Римус поднял подбородок и уверенно встретил его взгляд. Аластор слегка улыбнулся, будто это подтвердило что-то, на что он надеялся, и снова повернулся к Дамблдору.

\- Сириус, - тихо сказал их директор, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - ответил Сириус, не отводя взгляда от пудинга посередине стола. Галли щёлкнула пальцами, и пудинг охватило большое синее пламя.

\- Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой события вчерашней ночи, - надавил Дамблдор. - Я знаю, что это неприятно, и ты наверняка хочешь об этом забыть, но всё, что ты мне скажешь, может быть полезно, ты понимаешь?

\- Да. Ладно, - кивнул Сириус, выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось.

Пламя потухло, и Галли снова щёлкнула пальцами. Пудинг идеально ровно разделился на восемь кусков. Он был пропитанным и полным начинки, но фрукты и брэнди застревали у них в глотках. Какое-то время они тихо ели, пока мистер Поттер не решил, что настало время ему заговорить.

\- Не проводишь время с семьёй сегодня, Грюм?

Аластор покачал головой.

\- Работа на первом месте. Я буду здесь, сколько потребуется.

\- Мы очень благодарны, - сказал миссис Поттер, и доброта вернулась в тон ее голоса.

\- Аластор - мракоборец, - объяснил им мистер Поттер. Римус увидел, как в глазах Джеймса и Сириуса зажглась искра понимания, и сделал мысленную заметку спросить об этом позже. Но он мог предположить, что это был кто-то вроде волшебного телохранителя. Он подумал о Чарльзе Бронсоне в  _ Жажде Смерти  _ и представил Аластора Грюма с пистолетом.

Когда с пудингом было покончено, все вернулись в гостиную. Сириус сел на диван между Римусом и Джеймсом. Они сидели в таком же порядке в прошлом году, когда Дамблдор приходил к ним, чтобы сообщить об убийстве Фрейзеров. Римус вообще не думал о Фрейзерах с того дня - лишь как о капле в тёмном море войны, о которой он предпочитал не переживать. У него было полно вещей, которые его отвлекали.

И одна из этих ‘вещей’ сейчас сидела на диване рядом с ним. Время от времени их колени соприкасались; Сириус не мог сидеть спокойно. Римус пытался не дёргаться в сторону на случай, если тот это неправильно поймёт.

\- Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Дамблдор, как будто они просто собрались тут по-дружески поболтать. - Сириус, нам просто нужно знать всё, что ты сможешь вспомнить о событиях, из-за которых ты оказался здесь в одиннадцать пятнадцать вчера вечером.

\- Серьёзно? - удивился Сириус. - Я думал, это было позже.

Дамблдор сложил руки на коленях и улыбнулся.

\- Когда ты будешь готов, пожалуйста.

\- Э… - Сириус прочистил горло и бросил взгляд на Джеймса, который улыбнулся ему словно старший брат. Сириус снова посмотрел на Дамблдора. - Я думал, всё будет нормально. Я никогда особо не ладил со своей семьёй… ну, знаете, раз я в Гриффиндоре и всё такое. Но они были… я думал, всё будет нормально. Каждый год на рождество вся семья собирается на ужин -  _ вся  _ семья.

\- Кто там был? - спросил Грюм. Он делал заметки, перо парило на уровне его груди и быстро писало на листе парящего пергамента.

\- Все Блэки, - посмотрел на него Сириус. - И Лестренджи. Малфои - ну, Нарцисса и ее муж. Андромеды, естественно, не было. Гойли приехали чуть позже. И ещё семья Ноттс. Крэбб. Барти Крауч гостил у нас, он дружит с моим братом.

\- Крауч?! - Грюм звучал удивлённо. Дамблдор снова улыбнулся и наклонил голову.

\- Речь идёт о Бартемиусе младшем, конечно.

\- Да, - кивнул Сириус. - Маленький говнюк.

\- Хорошее сборище, а, Альбус? - пробормотал Грюм.

\- Хорошее. Прошу, Сириус, продолжай.

\- В общем… всё было как всегда, вообще-то. Нормально для нас. Ужин, танцы. Пафосная хрень. Они… - он приостановился с пристыженным выражением лица, - они поднимали бокалы за Волдеморта. Но я к ним не присоединился, профессор, я клянусь! Это всё происходило в какой-то шутливой атмосфере, я даже не знаю, насколько серьёзно они это делали. Отец немного напился.

Выражение лица Дамблдора не изменилось. Сириус опустил взгляд в пол и начал говорить быстрее и быстрее.

\- Я должен был поговорить с Джеймсом в восемь, так что я попытался ускользнуть. Но моя двоюродная сестра - Беллатрикс - поймала меня и загнала в угол в библиотеке. Она сказала, что я почти совершеннолетний, что мне пора относиться к своей роли наследника гораздо серьёзнее, забыть про своих друзей и вырасти наконец. Я сказал ей… ну, в общем, я не особо вежливо ей ответил. Она позвала моих родителей, Рег тоже пришёл. И Крауч. Я не переживал, потому что… ну, все знают, что Белла немного чокнутая, поэтому я думал, что они просто скажут ей не совать нос в чужие дела. Но вместо этого они ее поддержали. Отец сказал… сказал, что хочет, чтобы я хоть раз заставил его гордиться. Я сказал ему, что я пытался, но. Но…

Сириус остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Тишина была агонией. Он продолжил.

\- В общем. Они хотели, чтобы я поклялся в верности Волдеморту. Я думал, что они шутят. Они несли эту херню про магглорождённых, про осквернителей рода, и… потом Беллатрикс показала мне свою руку - у неё была та татуировка, - он поднял взгляд, словно осознав, что эта информация была полезной. - Это тёмная метка, мэр, череп со змеёй. Она сказала, что она выбрала сторону, и что мне тоже пора сделать выбор. Я сказал нет. Я сказал нет много раз, - он закрыл глаза и опустил голову.

\- И за это они сделали тебе больно? - подсказал Дамблдор. - Они пытались убедить тебя?

\- Да.

\- Это делала Беллатрикс?

\- Нет.

\- Твоя мать? Отец?

Дыхание Сириуса было очень частым и поверхностным, но он продолжил. Он кивнул.

\- Они делали это по очереди.

Миссис Поттер резко поднялась и вышла из комнаты. Римус ее понимал. Его желание сломать что-нибудь достигло критической отметки.

\- Но ты смог убежать? - тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Сириус снова кивнул.

\- Наверное, через какое-то время я перестал говорить нет, потому что… ну, просто было так больно, что я не мог ничего говорить. Наверное, им нужно было, чтобы я согласился, потому что они оставили меня там, заперли меня в библиотеке. Но там был камин и дымолётный порошок. Я не знаю, может, они хотели, чтобы я ушёл, - теперь он звучал очень уставшим. Но история была закончена, и это было своего рода облегчением.

\- Спасибо, Сириус, - поблагодарил Дамблдор. - Это нам очень поможет. Больше мы не будем мешать твоему рождеству, - он быстро поднялся и посмотрел на мистера Поттера. - Ваше предложение приютить Сириуса до его совершеннолетия до сих пор в силе, я так полагаю?

\- С того времени, как ему было двенадцать, - сказал мистер Поттер, расправив плечи. Он был на голову ниже Дамблдора, но в этот момент Флимонт Поттер был самым высоким человеком в комнате.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Дамблдор. - Тогда увидимся с вами в январе, мальчики.

\- Подождите! - вскочил Сириус. - Профессор… что насчёт моего брата?

\- Ты думаешь, что Регулус в опасности?

\- Эм… я не думаю, что они что-то ему сделают. Он хорошо умеет выполнять приказы, он всегда хочет порадовать родителей. Но они заставят его присоединиться к Волдеморту, он получит эту метку - ему шестнадцать в следующем году, и…

\- Регулус хочет уйти из дома?

\- Я… нет. Не как я.

\- Тогда мы не можем его заставить. Непосредственной угрозы его жизни нет. Мне жаль, Сириус.

Сириус повесил голову и снова сел на диван. Дамблдор пожал руку мистеру Поттера и молча вышел из комнаты. Грюм тоже ушёл, чтобы вернуться на свой пост за воротами дома. Римус посмотрел на него из окна. Какой странный человек.

\- Мистер Поттер, - непривычно вежливо сказал Сириус, - могу я одолжить у вас пергамент, пожалуйста? Я хочу написать Андромеде.

\- Конечно, мальчик мой, - кивнул мистер Поттер. Он отвёл Джеймса и Сириуса в свой кабинет.

Римус остался на месте, чувствуя, что сейчас в нём не было никакой нужды. Поттеры могли поддержать Сириуса; они могли сделать всё необходимое. Он, Римус, был необходим только в тех случаях, когда Сириусу нужно было вправить мозги на место (образно выражаясь, конечно), или когда нужно было продумать какой-нибудь пранк. И для этого будет ещё много возможностей, когда этот шторм останется позади.

И снова Римус пожалел, что не мог поговорить сейчас с Грантом. В деревне точно была телефонная будка; при желании Римус мог позвонить в приют, и Надзирательница, наверное, позовёт Гранта к телефону; она же всё-таки не была тюремщиком. А вот Грюм им был, и Римусу совсем не хотелось объяснять, зачем ему нужно было идти в деревню в рождественский день.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что бы сказал Грант. Наверное,  _ твою ж мать! _

***

Этим вечером они рано легли спать. Им больше нечего было делать - Джеймс даже не предложил полетать на мётлах. Они вяло сыграли пару партий в шахматы, но все так сильно зевали, что в конце концов пытаться не заснуть было уже просто глупо. Они все забрались на кровать к Джеймсу, даже Римус. Он попытался устроиться так, чтобы Джеймс оказался посередине, но Сириус прополз прямо сверху и устроился между ними.

\- Двигайся, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся он и пихнул Римуса локтем под рёбра.

Римус пытался лежать как можно ближе к краю. Задеть Сириуса под одеялом даже одним пальцем было бы просто немыслимо.  _ Это странно,  _ подумал он.  _ Друзья не спят вместе. Даже лучшие друзья. Это  _ **_так_ ** _ странно… _

Он попытался уснуть. Джеймс начал храпеть, и дыхание Сириуса выровнялось. Римус расслабился. Он  _ точно  _ мог представить, что на это бы сказал Грант. ‘Я  _ знал,  _ что вы там в своих частных школах все педики!’ Римус не смог сдержаться и тихонько фыркнул себе под нос. Сириус повернулся на бок и посмотрел на него огромными глазами, в которых не было ни капли сна.

\- Над чем ржёшь, Лунатик?

\- Ни над чем! - смущённо прошептал Римус. - Я не привык спать с кем-то.

\- Да уж, Джеймс просто кошмарно храпит.

_ И это так странно, да?!  _ хотел сказать Римус.  _ Разве тебе не кажется это странным?? _

\- Мм, - лишь выдал он.

\- Я не могу уснуть, - вздохнул Сириус.

\- Я могу позвать маму Джеймса? Может, у неё есть какое-нибудь снотворное.

\- Не хочу больше снотворного, - Сириус звучал крайне устало и немного капризно, как маленький ребёнок. Римус был рад. Так с ним было легче разговаривать.

\- Ну. Тогда просто закрой глаза, - приказал он.

\- Я не могу перестать об этом думать.

\- О. Мне так жаль.

\- Нет, я не это имел в виду, просто… это странно, но пока они это делали - ну, пока я ещё мог думать - я думал о тебе.

\- Обо мне?!

\- Да. Я думал…  _ теперь я хотя бы знаю, что чувствует Лунатик.  _ Когда мы читали всякие книги, чтобы помочь тебе с полнолуниями, в записях было описание трансформации от одной ведьмы, у который была ликантропия. Она сказала, что боль трансформации была похожа на боль от проклятия  _ круциатус. _

\- О. Никогда об этом не слышал. Не думаю, что это правда, мне кажется, боль от  _ круциатуса  _ гораздо сильнее.

\- Может быть, - согласился Сириус. - Но это немного помогло. Я думал - если Лунатик может это вытерпеть, то и я смогу.

Римус не смог нормально ему ответить.

\- Засыпай, Сириус.

\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Он подождал, пока Сириус уснёт - как следует на этот раз - потом осторожно поднялся и ушёл в свою комнату.


	83. Пятый год: Январь

_Throw me a line, I'm sinking fast_

_Clutching at straws - can't make it_

_Havana sound we're trying,_

_Hard edge, the hipster jiving_

_Last picture shows down the drive-in_

_You're so sheer - you're so chic;_

_Teenage rebel of the week_

_Брось мне верёвку, я быстро тону,_

_Хватаюсь за соломинки - и не могу выбраться,_

_Мы пробуем звук Гаваны,_

_Острые углы, хипстерский джайв,_

_Последний фильм показывали в кинотеатре под открытым небом,_

_Ты так чиста - ты так шикарна;_

_Подростковый бунт этой недели._

Воскресенье, 4-ое января, 1976 года.

Остаток рождественских каникул прошёл в какой-то неуверенной чёрно-белой атмосфере. Поттеры собирали у себя гостей на новый год, но мало кто пришёл. Многие друзья из их близкого круга теперь работали на Дамблдора, объяснила миссис Поттер, и все были заняты на военном фронте. Что бы это ни значило. Их дальние друзья либо повернулись спиной к Поттерам (‘мы - осквернители рода’ гордо объявил Джеймс), либо просто были слишком напуганы с ними общаться.

Грюм даже слышать ничего не хотел о том, чтобы миссис Поттер сводила Сириуса в Косой переулок, но ему нужна была новая обувь, так что одним днём они все отправились в деревню. Там Сириус просто до безумия влюбился в пару новых док-мартинсов с ярко-жёлтыми шнурками. Римус ему завидовал; его ботинки уже давно вышли из моды и развалились.

По дороге домой они видели двух панков - это была очень странная картина для такой маленькой деревни, но Римус решил, что подростки везде подростки. У одного из них был целый ряд серебряных колец в одном ухе. У другого были зелёные волосы.

Миссис Поттер запретила им красить волосы, но ночью перед началом школы Римус сдался после многочасовых уговоров и помог Сириусу проколоть ухо с помощью иголки от своего значка старосты и кусочка картофеля. Было много крови, но Сириус был в восторге.

И вот так он предстал перед Римусом утром воскресенья, когда они должны были уезжать в Лондон - он взъерошил свои волосы для объёма, забросил их на одно плечо, чтобы показать свою новою золотую серёжку, и стоял в своих тяжёлых чёрных ботинках, широко расправив ноги словно гитарист и спрятав руки в карманы.

\- Маггловский взгляд, - ухмыльнулся он Римусу, зажав сигарету между зубами. - Как я выгляжу?

\- Как кретин, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Как рок-звезда, - сказал Римус и громко застонал у себя в голове. Он был обречён.

Он думал (надеялся даже), что травма Сириуса немного остудит его пыл к своему лучшему другу. Может, вправит ему мозги, и он осознает, что - учитывая, что они всегда будут _только_ друзьями - ему нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы быть чертовски хорошим другом. Но нет. Сириус был полубогом, и Римус мог лишь безнадёжно его боготворить. _Ты тупой влюблённый кретин,_ говорил он себе.

Но в любом случае, Римус был рад вернуться в Хогвартс, где все границы были чёткими, и всё его внимание забирали на себя экзамены.

На Сириуса все оборачивались на Кингс Кросс. Магглы не обращали на него внимания, но волшебники - или, если быть точным, волшебницы - откровенно пялились на него. Мэри подошла к нему на перроне в бирюзовых замшевых туфлях на таком высоком каблуке, что она была с ним одного роста.

\- Здарова, красавчик! - улыбнулась она и крепко его обняла. Римус заметил через ее плечо выражение лица Сириуса. Он был доволен.

Наверное, приятно было обнять кого-нибудь вот так вот после тяжёлых событий в жизни. Особенно кого-то настолько эмоционально открытого, как Мэри. Римус подождал, пока его боль дойдёт до пика и начнёт медленно затихать, пока он улыбался и кивал, слушая рассказы Марлин о ее рождестве.

В поезде они забились в своё привычное купе, и Римус вечно будет благодарен Лили за предложение выйти на патруль по поезду.

\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает немного свежего воздуха, - улыбнулась она ему.

\- Да, спасибо. Там довольно душно.

\- Значит, досыта сыт рождеством с мародёрами?

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Бедняжка Римус, - она переплела их руки и слегка к нему прислонилась. Это было приятно, словно мини-обнимашки. У неё было маленькое довольно мягкое тело. Может, поэтому парням так нравились девчонки.

\- Я слышала о Сириусе, - очень тихо сказала она. - Он в порядке?

\- Да, - кивнул Римус. - Думаю, да. Как ты узнала?

\- Эм… Сев мне рассказал, вообще-то. Я ему не поверила, но когда я увидела новый образ Сириуса…

\- Блять. А он откуда знает?

Лили пожала плечами.

\- Все уже знают?

\- Только то, что его выгнали из дома. И лишили наследства. Никто не знает, почему, - она смотрела на него, и Римус осознал, что она хотела, чтобы он рассказал ей причину.

\- Это сложно, - сказал он. - Я не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы все знали.

\- Ты хороший друг, - она похлопала его по руке.

 _Ага,_ горько подумал он. _Просто отличный друг, я. Я думаю только о Сириусе. О безопасности Сириуса. О счастье Сириуса. О руках Сириуса, о шее Сириуса, о губах Сириуса, о том, как Сириус кидает меня на кровать и… Хватит. Неа. Сейчас не время. Блядский боже._

\- Эй! - внезапно крикнула Лили, указывая пальцем вперёд по коридору. - Если это ты, Крауч, я с тебя шкуру спущу…

Барти Крауч. У Римуса внутри всё перевернулось. Он был там на рождество. Гадкий мелкий ублюдок. Этот четырнадцатилетний утырок издевался над какими-то младшими девочками, левитируя их сумки у них над головами. Лили, как всегда бесстрашная, подлетела к нему с угрозами отработок, потерей баллов факультета, даже парочкой проклятий. Тот лишь фыркнул на неё, но сумки на пол уронил.

\- Барти, что ты… о, - дверь ближайшего купе открылась, и в проёме появился Регулус Блэк. Он прищурился на Лили. - Что тебе надо, Эванс?

\- Грубить не обязательно, - цокнула она, затем выгнула бровь на Крауча. - Держись подальше от неприятностей, или я поговорю со Слизнортом. Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, и ты это знаешь. Пойдём, Римус, - она посмотрела на Римуса, который стоял чуть в стороне в надежде избежать своих обязанностей старосты.

Регулус резко повернул голову и уставился на Римуса, всё его высокомерие моментально испарилось. Без него он выглядел гораздо более юным.

\- Люпин, - сжато сказал он.

Римус только кивнул в ответ. Регулус пару раз открыл и закрыл рот. Он очевидно хотел спросить. Римус же хотел его ударить. Но не перед Лили. Он вспомнил отчаянное беспокойство Сириуса о своём брате и увидел то же самое в глазах Регулуса.

\- Он в порядке, - бросил Римус.

Регулус моргнул, затем кивнул и вернулся в купе, захлопнув за собой дверь. Барти в недоумении почесал затылок с явным вопросом во взгляде.

***

Четверг, 15-ое января, 1976 год.

Когда второй семестр развернулся полным ходом, Римус осознал, что ему не нужно было так переживать. Ему даже не нужно было пытаться избегать Сириуса. С.О.В.ы уже маячили за углом, они должны были начаться в мае, и если пятигодки думали, что их нагрузка была тяжёлой в первом семестре, то их ожидало очень резкое пробуждение.

Римус боролся с этим добавочным стрессом, проводя каждый свободный час в библиотеке или отрабатывая практические заклинания в общей комнате. К концу третьей недели он понял, что каким-то образом стал негласным лидером в своего рода кружке по домашней работе и подготовке к экзаменам - группа из пятигодок и даже нескольких учеников помладше начали подходить к нему за советами и наводками по их учёбе.

\- Люпин! Что там за движение палочкой, которое ты делаешь со всеми двигательными заклинаниями? Я всё время делаю не так...

\- Римус, Римус, напомни, как правильно, _‘апарЕциум’_ или _‘апАрециум’?_

\- Эй, Люпин, покажи ещё раз, как ты сделал ту временную хронологию? Я всё время забываю…

Римус притворялся, что его это всё утомляет, но в тайне был в полном восторге. У него что-то получалось _хорошо._ Мародёры - когда он их видел - крайне из-за этого забавлялись и начали называть его ‘профессор’.

Один ученик начал присоединяться к ним на постоянных внеклассных занятиях - Гриффиндорец с четвёртого года по имени Кристофер Барли. Он был тихим и ответственным, с серьёзными тёмными глазами и длинными тонкими пальцами. Он был скромным, но его улыбка была невероятной, когда Римус впервые с ним поздоровался, и он будто озарился изнутри.

После трёх или четырёх раз, когда Римус ‘случайно’ столкнулся с ним в замке, он осознал, что Кристофер на него запал. _У меня уже лучше получается видеть такое,_ виновато подумал он. К несчастью, это чувство было безответным. Естественно, Римус был польщён - трудно было не быть польщённым - но он не мог найти в себе никаких других чувств к Кристоферу кроме жалости. Ни один из них не мог набраться храбрости, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, и Римуса это устраивало.

Вдобавок ко всему, у Римуса ещё были его обязанности старосты, которые, казалось, увеличивались с каждой неделей. После того, как старосту из Пуффендуя (магглорождённого) прокляли во время патрулирования коридоров ещё до рождества, и он не был найден до самого утра, деканы факультетов приказали проводить все патрулирования в парах.

Эти патрулирования превратились для Римуса в еженочную клоунаду, потому что большинство времени он старался увести Лили подальше от местонахождения мародёров, которые проводили одну зловещую миссию за другой. И большинство времени это работало.

Проблема заключалась в том, что после рождества Джеймс с Сириусом стали ещё более дерзкими, чем раньше. Вооружённые картой мародёров и мантией-невидимкой, они рассекали замок словно пара пиратов, разграбляя и опустошая его. Несколько раз Римус возвращался с вечернего патрулирования и не находил своих друзей в комнате - эти двое возвращались через час-два, полные смеха и бравады, и рассказывали ему, как их почти поймали на этот раз, _почти._

Квиддич тоже отнимал у них много времени и разлучал их с Римусом. Первой игрой в году стал матч со Слизерином, который закончился вничью. Это означало, что обе команды будут беспощадно бороться за кубок. С Джеймсом во главе команда Гриффиндора тренировалась в два раза больше, и Поттер вытаскивал Сириуса на пробежку каждое утро на рассвете.

Вообще, между желанием учиться, его группой учеников и обязанностями старосты его редкое свободное время практически не пересекалось со свободным временем его друзей. Он едва видел их в большом зале или перед сном - не считая Питера, чьим единственным внеклассным времяпровождением была его девушка.

Так что где-то в середине января для Римуса стало удивлением столкнуться ночью с Сириусом. Они были на обычном патрулировании с Лили, на последнем на этой неделе. Полнолуние должно было наступить через два дня, и Римус тщательно проследил, чтобы его обязанности не выпадали на эти ночи. Он предложил выстроить расписание для их факультета - остальные старосты Гриффиндора явно были этому рады. Конечно, они все были хороши в своей работе, у всех присутствовало чёткое осознание справедливости, смешанное с отвагой, чтобы поступить правильно - но мало кто из Гриффиндорцев любил бумажную работу. Римус схватился за эту возможность, и пока что она приносила ему только пользу.

\- Ну, давай, - сказала Лили, когда они спустились с лестницы, ведущей в астрономическую башню - обычно популярное место для времяпровождения после комендантского часа сегодня пустовало. - Главные ингредиенты для успокаивающего зелья, перечисли.

\- Э… - выдохнул Римус, когда его бедро щёлкнуло на последней ступени. Он был рад, что перед полнолунием у него было много энергии. - Крылья златоглазки, роса с клеверного поля, морская вода и… эм…

\- О, да ладно, Римус! - расстроенно воскликнула Лили. - Это же материал четвёртого года!

\- Я знаю, но я никогда не могу… погоди, ты это слышала?

\- Что?

\- Шш!

Он был уверен, что услышал вздох, и теперь, в полной тишине, он слышал ещё два быстрых сердцебиения рядом. И запах чего-то ещё, чего-то воодушевляющего и пьянящего голову. Он сорвал ближайший гобелен и поднял волшебную палочку.

\- _Люмос!_

\- Дерьмо!

\- Мэри! - выдохнула Лили.

\- Лунатик! - воскликнул Сириус.

\- Чем вы двое тут занимаетесь?! - спросила Лили, мигом переключаясь на свой властный тон, который до жути напоминал тон Макгонагалл.

\- Сама не видишь, Эванс? - подмигнул ей Сириус. Руками он до сих пор обнимал Мэри за талию в защитном жесте, его волосы неаккуратно падали ему на лицо, а губы были непривычно красными. Блузка Мэри была расстёгнута практически до живота, и она поспешно пыталась прикрыться.

\- Мы должны назначить вам двоим отработки, - выгнула бровь Лили.

\- Ой, Лили, не будь врединой, - улыбнулась Мэри. - Все этим занимаются, мы просто развлекаемся.

\- Ну… раз это первый раз, - смягчилась Лили. - Пойдёмте, мы всё равно возвращались в башню.

\- Ещё пять минут? - дерзко спросил Сириус к большому негодованию рыжей. Мэри засмеялась и игриво его шлёпнула.

\- Плохой мальчик! - захихикала она, застёгивая свою блузку. - Пойдём, всё равно ты бы сегодня ничего больше не получил.

Они четверо пошли в башню вместе, девчонки хихикали и перешёптывались между собой, время от времени кидая взгляды за спину на Сириуса и снова начиная хихикать. Сириус им подыгрывал, щеголяя вальяжной походкой, заправляя волосы за одно ухо и подмигивая девчонкам каждый раз, когда те оборачивались. Несколько раз он пытался поймать взгляд Римуса, словно пытаясь разделить с ним шутку, но Римус упрямо смотрел перед собой и ничего не говорил.

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик? - спросил Сириус, когда они легли в кровати и до сих пор не обмолвились ни словом. Теперь он звучал немного обеспокоенно. _Так ему и надо,_ подумал Римус.

\- Да, - ответил Римус, повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Virginia Plain' группы Roxy Music. Классика вечеринок.


	84. Пятый год: Обиды

Понедельник, 18-ое января, 1976 год.

Римус Люпин нисколько не интересовался Запретным Лесом ни в какое время месяца. Уход за Магическими Существами привил ему здоровое уважение к существам, живущим в нём, и он был только рад позволить им дышать свободно.

А вот у волка явно было другое мнение на этот счёт. У Джеймса и Сириуса - или, скорее, у Сохатого и Бродяги, как они теперь назывались - не было никаких проблем, чтобы увести оборотня из хижины в тёмную зелень леса. Воспоминания Римуса о полнолуниях теперь были гораздо чётче, чем когда-либо - но до сих пор не совсем человеческие и, следовательно, менее цельные. Он помнил запахи, формы, шумы и иногда даже вкусы.

\- Мы не можем запретить тебе гоняться за кроликами, если ты хочешь гоняться за кроликами, - пожал плечами Джеймс, когда Римус проснулся и ужаснулся крови на своём языке. - В то время ты был явно этому рад.

\- Это было чертовски весело, - вставил Сириус, облизывая свои губы.

\- Ты меня подбивал на это! - обвинил Римус, натягивая штаны под одеялом. - Ты должен быть умнее, у тебя же есть самоконтроль!

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Но когда я собака - я собака. Собаки гоняются за кроликами.

И это был типичный Сириус. Веселись сколько хочешь и не бери на себя ответственность.

\- Не переживай, Лунатик, - зевнул Джеймс. - Мы ни за что не позволим тебе напасть на человека. И ты,  _ правда,  _ хорошо провёл время, я клянусь.

Джеймсу было необязательно это говорить. Как бы Римус-человек ни старался отдаляться от этих волчьих инстинктов, он всё равно с нетерпением ждал следующего полнолуния.

\- Вам лучше уйти, - зевнул он в ответ. - Попытайтесь поспать перед завтраком.

\- Да, ладно, - кивнул Джеймс. - Увидимся, Лунатик.

\- Пока, Сохатый.

В один день кличка ‘Сохатый’ стала озарением, когда Питер зачем-то искал синонимы слову ‘рогатый’. Они все так долго над этим подшучивали, что эта кличка закрепилась. Римус не знал, откуда взялся ‘Бродяга’. Наверняка какая-нибудь личная шутка между Джеймсом и Сириусом. Как бы то ни было, это было логично, и они с лёгкостью привыкли к своим новым именам, закрепив их на карте мародёров.

Мадам Помфри осмотрела его, когда пришла в хижину, и сразу отправила его на завтрак.

\- Мне даже больше не нужны носилки, - восхищалась она. - У тебя щёки такие хорошие, румяные. Отдохни утром, но если хочешь, можешь пойти на уроки после обеда.

Он ужасно себя чувствовал за то, что врал ей о причинах своих чудесных исцелений, но с этим ничего нельзя было сделать.

Римус проспал всё утро и проснулся немного рано для обеда. Он спустился в общую комнату, сел у открытого окна и выкурил сигарету, проверяя свою домашнее задание по истории. Учитывая все обстоятельства, подумал он, если не считать проблемы с Сириусом, его жизнь была довольно неплохой.

Сириус неловко извинился перед ним за инцидент в астрономической башне - Римус сильно подозревал, что это вылилось из ночных совещаний с Джеймсом.

\- Прости, Лунатик, я должен был тебя предупредить, или посмотреть в карту, или ещё чего… я  _ знаю,  _ что ты терпеть не можешь все эти мутки с девчонками, и я знаю, что ты много сделал для нас в этом году, чтобы мы не попали в неприятности…

Римус устроил большое шоу, показушно обдумывая это извинение и затем прощая своего друга, потому что любое другое поведение было бы крайне подозрительным. Он был просто убит, когда даже Мэри подошла к нему с извинениями, и пробормотал, что он ничуть не был против.

Ему нравилась Мэри. Он не хотел чувствовать себя так по отношению к ней; это вообще была не ее вина. И, как часто говорил Джеймс, Сириус заслуживал хорошо провести время, если брать во внимание то, какой у него выдался год.

\- Привет, Римус! - перебил его мысли тихий голос. Он осознал, что до сих пор даже не глянул на свои записи, а его сигарета догорела до фильтра.

\- Привет, Кристофер, - поздоровался Римус и стряхнул с рукава пепел, нахмурившись. - Как дела?

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся тот и запрыгнул на подоконник рядом с ним. Он был ниже Римуса - но с другой стороны, в школе все были ниже Римуса. - Чем занимаешься?

\- Историей, - сквозь зубы ответил Римус и зажёг другую сигарету.

\- Классно! - ухмыльнулся Кристофер. Римус поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. - Тогда не буду тебе мешать, - с надеждой сказал парень, - раз ты занят.

\- Что такое? - спросил Римус, не желая его обидеть. В мире итак было достаточно обид, и он отказывался брать на себя ответственность за какие-либо обиды, кроме своих.

\- Эм, ну, ничего особенного. На этих выходных будет поход в Хогсмид.

\- Да, я знаю, - Римус неловко поёрзал на месте. Кристофер ведь не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы позвать его на свидание?! Надо прервать всё это на корню. - Я, эм… я иду со своими друзьями, знаешь.

\- А, точно, да. Э… Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк, и ещё тот…

\- Мм.

Он видел, что Кристофер - как и большинство младших Гриффиндорцев - находились на грани между восхищением и страхом, когда дело касалось мародёров. Они просто были  _ настолько  _ дерзкими, и  _ настолько  _ успешными, что это даже пугало.

\- Ну, я просто подумал, вот и всё, - прочистил горло Кристофер. - Ты помнишь, как мы говорили про эту новую книгу по Арифмантике, я просто решил, может, мы проверим, есть ли она уже в магазинах.

\- Прости, Кристофер, - как можно дружелюбней сказал Римус. - Я, правда, не могу… э… может, в другой раз?

\- Ладно. Да, конечно…

Кристофер выглядел убито. Римус чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого, но что он мог сделать? И у него, правда, были планы - но не с мародёрами; он запланировал ещё один телефонный звонок Гранту. После инцидента с Сириусом и Мэри Римус поспешно начеркал просьбу созвониться с Грантом и первым делом отправил ее Надзирательнице в приют. Теперь он немного сожалел об этом, уже успокоившись - но всё равно был рад поговорить с Грантом, если мог.

\- Здорова, Лунатик! - Сириус ворвался в общую комнату из прохода за портретом. Он прислонился к стене за Римусом и Кристофером, сверкая этой ухмылкой Сириуса Блэка.

\- Привет, Бродяга, - улыбнулся Римус в ответ - он надеялся, что он не смотрел на Сириуса так же, как Кристофер смотрел на него. Это было бы просто унизительно.

\- Помоги нам разрешить спор с Сохатым, - начал Сириус, полностью игнорируя Кристофера, который поднялся и пробормотал быстрое прощание, перед тем как поспешно выйти из комнаты. Сириус не стал терять времени и сразу же запрыгнул на освободившееся место на подоконнике. - Как много нюхлеров нам понадобится, чтобы найти потерянную диадему Ровены Когтевран?

\- Что такое диадема? - ухмыльнулся Римус.

\- Как корона, - Сириус выхватил только что зажённую сигарету Римуса и затянулся. Римусу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не застонать от этого вида. Он просто вытащил третью сигарету.

\- Зачем, - спросил он, глубоко затягиваясь, - вам с Джеймсом корона?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Это кажется как-то по-мародёрски искать сокровища. Эй, а что хотел этот парень?

\- Кристофер.

\- А, он из твоего фан-клуба?

\- Учебной группы.

\- Пфф. Чего он хотел.

\- Он позвал меня на свидание, - с сарказмом ответил Римус, глядя в окно. Видимо, с недостаточным количеством сарказма - когда он снова посмотрел на Сириуса, у того упала челюсть.  _ О, боги, рот Сириуса.  _ \- Шутка, Бродяга, - сказал Римус с усмешкой. Он отточил свои усмешки с сарказмом до совершенства.

Сириус фыркнул.

\- Хорошая, Лунатик. Я подумал, что ты серьёзно.

Римус пожал плечами и затянулся ещё раз.

\- Но если бы ты хотел пойти с кем-нибудь на свидание, - хитро сказал Сириус, - с кем бы ты пошёл? С Лили или Марлин?

\- Заткнись, - закатил глаза Римус.

\- Ты прав, - задумчиво продолжил Сириус. - Лили занята - ну, конечно, она этого ещё не знает… поэтому Марлин! Хогсмид в субботу?

\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание за Марлин?

\- Возможно.

\- Нет.

\- Я могу заставить ее пригласить тебя самой, если хочешь, я просто подумал, что ты скажешь мне да.

_ Я бы сказал тебе да,  _ жалко подумал Римус.

\- Я не интересую Марлин, - он решил, что это звучало лучше, чем ‘ _ она  _ не интересует  _ меня _ ’ - потому что, естественно, за этим последует вопрос ‘почему?’.

\- Конечно, интересуешь, вы же друзья, да? Всё равно ты должен пойти, мы должны поддержать Джеймса.

\- Теперь и Джеймс в этом участвует, - Римус затушил свою сигарету и поднялся, пряча свои записи по истории в сумку. Он явно не прочитает их сейчас. - Обед?

\- Агась, - Сириус кивнул, выкинул свою сигарету в окно и поднялся. Они направились к проходу за портретом. - Да, Джеймс тоже в этом участвует, - продолжил Сириус, пока они шли в большой зал. - Мы все должны там быть - и в идеале по парам - чтобы он мог позвать Эванс на свидание.

\- Джеймс зовёт Лили на свидание каждую неделю.

\- Правда, - согласился Сириус. - Но в этот раз у него есть план.

\- М?

\- У него даже есть песня и всё такое.

\- Джеймс пишет песни?! - маска Римуса на секунду исчезла, чтобы показать искреннее удивление.

\- Ну, - Сириус облизнул губы, - возможно, я ему немного помог… в общем, мы все должны прийти по парам, чтобы в ее мозгу зародилась идея. Это по этой маггловской психологии.

\- Как бы сильно я ни хотел посмотреть, как Джеймс выставляет себя идиотом во имя истинной любви, - засмеялся Римус, - я занят в субботу.

\- Чем это?

\- Не твоё дело.

\- Вот видишь, Лунатик, - вздохнул Сириус. - Вот поэтому девчонки сходят по тебе с ума, ты такой загадочный.

Римус не мог понять, было это жестокой шуткой Сириуса или нет, поэтому он ничего не ответил. Какое-то время они шли в тишине.

\- Эй, Лунатик? - снова начал Сириус.

\- Что?

\- Тебе нравится Мэри?

\- Что?!

Они остановились прямо перед большим залом, и Римус в шоке повернулся к Сириусу. Тот выглядел пристыженным и неловко теребил свою серёжку.

\- Ну, в последнее время ты какой-то… не такой. После того, как мы с ней начали встречаться. И я почти не вижу тебя после… э… ну, после того фиаско с гобеленом.

Римус фыркнул.

\- Нет. Мне не нравится Мэри.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Сириус снова ему улыбнулся. - Значит, ты пойдёшь на свидание с Марлин?

\- Всё равно занят, прости.

***

Суббота, 31-ое января, 1976 год.

Помня, что в последний раз, когда он пытался сделать личный телефонный звонок, за ним следили, Римус одолжил у Джеймса мантию на поход в Хогсмид. Старый добрый Джеймс - на него можно было положиться, что тот не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Особенно когда он сам сильно нервничал перед тем, как позвать Лили на свидание.

\- Да, конечно, Лунатик, конечно… - пробормотал он, глядя на себя в зеркало. - Она под кроватью. Эй, как думаешь, мне надо подстричься? Я выгляжу лохматым?

\- Да, ты выглядишь лохматым, - ответил Римус из-под кровати. - Но стрижка не поможет. Не переживай, девчонки думают, что это очаровательно.

\- Да? Да, ты прав…

\- Ты уже звал ее на свидание раньше, - сказал Римус, выползая из-под кровати и стряхивая с ткани пыль. - Как ты вообще можешь нервничать?

\- Потому что я, блять, с ума по ней схожу, - ответил Джеймс без промедления. - Знаешь, когда просто не можешь выкинуть ее из головы, и в твоей голове всё идеально, и всё идёт именно так, как ты хочешь - но потом она стоит прямо перед тобой и… ну, всё идёт к чертям, потому что в реальной жизни она куда больше потрясающая, знаешь?

\- Да, - ответил Римус, когда Сириус вышел из ванной.

В деревне Римус пожелал Джеймсу удачи и исчез в туалете Трёх Мётел, набросил на себя мантию-невидимку и вышел из паба. В этот раз ему удалось прийти к старой телефонной будке в назначенное время, и он с трепетом набрал номер.

\- Эй, эй, с новым годом и всё такое, - затрещал голос Гранта по проводам. Римус расплылся в улыбке.

\- С новым годом! Я приготовил тебе открытку, но не отправил ее. Прости.

\- Главное, не забудь про моё день рожденья.

\- О! Э, ладно, а когда он?

Грант рассмеялся.

\- Я  _ прикалываюсь,  _ придурок. Я тоже не отправлял тебе никаких открыток.

\- О!

\- Значит, всё ещё относишься ко всему слишком серьёзно.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Римус. - Наверное. Как ты?

\- Дерьмово, - ответил Грант слегка высоким голосом на вдохе - Римус подумал, что тот курит. - Вообще-то, это какой-то пиздец. Но ты не волнуйся. Моя проблема.

\- Нет, расскажи мне, давай. Может, я смогу помочь.

\- Просто Надзирательница. Не волнуйся. Эй, как там дела с твоим пафосным красавчиком? Уже разлюбил его?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Римус. - Всё стало только хуже.

\- Да, я так и думал.

\- Ты же сказал, что это пройдёт!

\- Соврал, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Римус не мог не засмеяться. Спасибо вселенной за Гранта.

\- Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, - сказал он, шепча в телефон секреты, которые он не мог сказать вслух никому другому. - Мне кажется, что я просто сделаю что-нибудь глупое. Он такой…

\- Будь осторожен, - предупредил Грант. - Помни, что я говорил.

\- Да, - Римус снова вздохнул. - Ну так что, как твоё рождество?

\- Дерьмо. Я должен был поехать к деду, но тот отменил в последний момент. Не хотел, чтобы его пидр внучок показывался перед его соседями. В следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, я одену платье.

\- Мне так жаль, Грант, - тихо сказал Римус, чувствуя себя ещё хуже, что не послал ему открытку.

\- Оооо заткнись, - ответил Грант, и Римус слышал, что тот усмехается. - Как я сказал, это не твоя проблема. Эй, но меня здесь, скорее всего, больше не будет. Я, эм… наверняка скоро перееду. Я как бы… прогуливал школу…

\- Куда ты пойдёшь?!

\- Не знаю. Наверное, хватит с меня приютов. Может, пойду в Лондон, найду себе там друзей.

\- Как мне тебя найти?

\- Божечки, - сказал Грант. - Я и забыл, какой ты милый. Ты можешь дать мне свой адрес, и я постараюсь тебе написать?

\- Я… не могу, - Римус чувствовал кошмарный разрыв внутри. - Мне очень жаль, я бы очень хотел, правда… моя школа - не совсем нормальная школа, и… в общем, это невозможно.

\- Ну, тогда на этом всё, - сказал Грант.

***

Римус плёлся обратно в деревню с тяжёлым сердцем. Вся эта одержимость Сириусом ни к чему не привела, и теперь он рисковал потерять такого же важного ему человека. Человека, которому он по-настоящему нравился в ответ. Видимо, Римусу нравились только те люди, с которыми он не мог быть. Он решил, что поищет какие-нибудь поисковые заклинания как можно быстрее. Он не потеряет Гранта вот так.

Он слегка взбодрился, когда вошёл в Три Метлы и увидел, что Снейп сидит один в углу и оглядывает посетителей паба. Римус прошёл прямо в туалет, снял мантию, вышел обратно и намеренно поймал взгляд Северуса. Тот чуть не упал со стула от удивления. Римус невинно улыбнулся и прошёл к своим друзьям.

Они все были на месте - Питер и Дездемона, Сириус и Мэри, Марлин, Джеймс и Лили. Лили выглядела очень порозовевшей, но очень довольной, а Джеймс смотрел на дно своего стакана. Он был полностью мокрым и пах чем-то крайне сладким. Было очевидно, что его серенада прошла безуспешно.

\- Лунатик! - расплылся в улыбке Сириус. - Ты пропустил всё веселье!

\- Да, простите, - Римус вежливо всем улыбнулся, выдвигая из-за стола свой стул. Сириус махнул рукой, чтобы попросить у симпатичной барменши ещё одно сливочное пиво. - Эм… - Римус посмотрел на Джеймса, затем на Лили. - Как… ваши дела?

Питер издал странный высокий смешок, затем захлопнул свой рот руками. Сириус поднял бровь.

\- О, довольно неплохо, Лунатик, довольно неплохо… я как раз говорил, что мародёры давно не устраивали нормальный пранк.

\- На прошлой неделе вы положили грязевые бомбы под ковёр в общей комнате Слизерина, - сказала Лили.

\- И вчера вы перепутали все линзы на телескопах в астрономической башне, - сказала Марлин.

\- И ты сказал, что завтра вы планируете… - начала Мэри, но Сириус закатил глаза.

\- Да, но это всё детские игры, - решительно сказал он. - К тому же, это дурачились просто мы с Джеймсом. Для  _ настоящего  _ пранка нужны все четверо мародёров.

\- Римус не хочет участвовать в ваших дурацких пранках, - сказала Лили.

\- Хочу, - ответил Римус - отчасти из-за того, что он был в плохом настроении и хотел поспорить, отчасти из сострадания к бедному Джеймсу, с носа которого до сих пор капало сливочное пиво.


	85. Пятый год: Грязевые Бомбы & Кладовые с Мётлами

_She's like a live bombshell,_

_Like a flash out of hell!_

_And when she's shaking her - ooh!_

_Everyone fell_

_at her feet_

_And that's neat_

_and she took me complete-ly_

_By surprise with her ultrasonic eyes_

_That were flashing like hysterical danger signs!_

_That said ‘beware where you tread’,_

_Or you'll go out of your head!_

_Look out!_

_She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer_

_Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer_

_Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Look out!_

_Она словно бомба,_

_Словно вспышка из ада!_

_И когда она трясёт своей - о!_

_Все упали_

_к ее ногам,_

_И это классно,_

_И она полностью меня потрясла_

_Удивлением от ее ультразвуковых глаз,_

_Которые сияли как истеричные знаки опасности!_

_На которых было написано ‘смотри, куда ступаешь’,_

_Или потеряешь голову!_

_Берегись!_

_Она оторва, гонщица за звёздами, первопроходец,_

_Прирождённая бездельница, о да;_

_Она оторва, гонщица за звёздами, первопроходец,_

_Прирождённая бездельница, о да;_

_Берегись!_

Понедельник, 23-ое февраля, 1976 год.

Начнём с того, что это был довольно простой пранк - старые добрые грязевые бомбы. Но Сириус был крайне воодушевлён тем фактом, что все четыре мародёра снова будут работать вместе, а это означало, что это идея всё росла и расширялась, пока в какой-то момент они не пришли к плану, состоящему из четырёхсот грязевых бомб, заклинания на задержку запуска и разгуливаний по замку после отбоя.

Они откладывали это так долго, как только могли. Даже если Римус соглашался отложить свою домашнюю работу на один вечер, им ещё нужно было собрать материалы (он не спрашивал их, где они раздобыли четыреста грязевых бомб. Лучше ему не знать) и совместить это всё с тренировками по квиддичу и патрулированию коридоров с Лили. И ещё не забыть про полную луну. Со всем этим набором забот первая ночь, когда они все были свободны, выпала только на конец февраля.

\- Давненько мы этого не делали! - ухмыльнулся Джеймс и исчез под мантией-невидимкой.

Способность Питера превращаться в крысу была крайне полезной, особенно когда он уменьшался и садился Джеймсу на плечо, чтобы спрятаться под мантией. К сожалению, теперь они все были настолько высокими, что даже так им было проблематично уместиться там всем вместе.

\- Вы оба идите под мантией, - вздохнул Римус и вылез из-под мантии после безуспешных попыток присесть так низко, чтобы его щиколоток не было видно. - Я просто покажу свой значок, если кто-нибудь спросит, что я делаю.

\- Но так будет совсем не весело, - слегка приглушённо из-за ткани пожаловался Сириус.

\- Я уверен, ты найдёшь способ повеселиться сегодня, - сказал Римус. - Давайте, идите.

Они вышли из общей комнаты и начали спускаться по лестнице из башни Гриффиндора. Римусу пришлось идти медленно, чтобы остальные за ним успевали, но ему не терпелось с этим покончить. Это, конечно, была хорошая идея и всё такое - но это займёт целую ночь, если они хотят сделать всё как следует, а ему надо рано вставать по вторникам.

\- Привет, Римус!

Сразу за первым поворотом они столкнулись с Кристофером. Это уже становилось просто смешно. Куда бы он ни пошёл, если не Снейп следил за ним, так Кристофер. Римус взял себя в руки и широко улыбнулся, спиной ощущая присутствие трёх мародёров под мантией-невидимкой.

\- Привет, Кристофер, как дела?

\- Неплохо! - радостно улыбнулся тот. - Я как раз шёл в общую комнату, хочешь поиграть в шахматы?

\- Э… прости, я патрулирую, - Римус похлопал по своему оловянному значку.

\- А, точно. А где Лили?

\- В туалете, - быстро сказал он. - Я ее жду.

\- Тогда я подожду с тобой! - улыбнулся Кристофер. Римус подавил порыв неверяще хлопнуть себя по лбу.

\- О, нет, - засмеялся он, пытаясь сохранить дружелюбный тон голоса. - Нет, ты иди в общую комнату… уже почти отбой, я не хочу назначать тебе отработку.

\- О, ладно, хорошо, - кивнул Кристофер. Римус всегда его разочаровывал. - Тогда, может быть, увидимся позже? Я забыл сказать, я жду не дождусь твоей вечеринки!

\- Моей чего?!

Прямо за спиной Римуса раздался громкий раздражённый стон. К счастью, Кристофер, похоже, его не услышал.

\- В честь твоего дня рождения! Я так рад - я не смог прийти на вечеринку к Сириусу Блэку в ноябре, мне надо было закончить эссе по Зельеварению, но в этом году я точно разберусь со всеми делами и приду!

\- Супер… - ответил Римус, поднимая большие пальцы вверх. _Просто свали уже, бога ради!_ \- Тогда увидимся там.

Кристофер счастливо потопал к лестнице. Римус ухмыльнулся и развернулся к невидимым друзьям у себя за спиной.

\- Моя вечеринка, значит? 

\- Это должен был быть сюрприз! - прошептал Джеймс.

\- Что это вообще за мелкий придурок?! - спросил Сириус.

\- Оставь его в покое, - цокнул Римус. - Он тебе ничего не сделал.

\- Какой благородный профессор, - засмеялся Джеймс. - Скоро он начнёт приносить тебе яблоки.

\- Ну, тогда пусть кто-нибудь из вас скажет ему, что я предпочитаю шоколад, - спокойно ответил Римус, пока они шли дальше по коридорам.

Они разложили грязевые бомбы как можно быстрее, и Римус наложил заклятие, задерживающее их запуск - он уже какое-то время тренировался его выполнять. Ключевым звеном было убедиться, что все грязевые бомбы равномерно распределены по замку, чтобы создать максимальную волну хаоса.

\- Я установил время с интервалами в час, - тихо объяснил Римус. - Думаю, Филчу потребуется где-то час, чтобы прибрать всё после первой партии, так что, как только он закончит, взорвётся вторая партия, и потом третья.

\- Мы больше никогда не будем над тобой смеяться, Лунатик, - пообещал Сириус. - Ты чёртова легенда.

\- Ну, надеюсь, никто не узнает, что это был я, - засмеялся он. - Мне нужно думать о своей репутации.

\- О, да, конечно, нельзя допустить, чтобы малыш Кристофер узнал, что его герой на самом деле плохой парень, правда?

Римус резко ударил его локтем под рёбра.

\- Скорее, - сказал уже человек-Питер, заламывая пальцы. - Я обещал попытаться пожелать Деззи спокойной ночи до отбоя… давайте сейчас пойдём на этаж Когтеврана?

\- Ах, молодость, - засмеялся Джеймс. - Целоваться со своей девчонкой перед сном, пока твои друзья закладывают бомбами пути ее отступления…

\- Она думает, что это забавно, - пожал плечами Питер, слегка покраснев.

\- Эй, Пит, как далеко вы вообще зашли с Дездемоной? - грубо спросил Сириус.

Питер медленно моргнул несколько раз. Он не привык, чтобы Сириус к нему обращался - хотя тот начал задавать ему самые разные вопросы, как начал встречаться с Мэри. Римус думал, что Сириус рассматривал их отношения как продолжение их гонки с поцелуями.

\- Эм… что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, знаешь, - продолжил Сириус, беспечно жонглируя парочкой грязевых бомб. - Над одеждой или под одеждой, над талией или под…

\- Ничего подобного! - теперь Питер уже был ярко-красным. - И… вообще, это тебя не касается.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, я расскажу тебе, как далеко мы зашли с Макдональд.

\- Я не хочу этого з…

\- Она дала мне потрогать св…

\- Всё, готово! - громко сказал Римус. - Следующая остановка - Когтевран!

У них ушёл ещё почти целый час, и закончили они всё уже задолго после отбоя.

\- Мне пришла запоздалая мысль, - зевнул Джеймс, - что надо было начать закладывать бомбы с самой дальней общей комнаты и двигаться в сторону нашей.

Римус сонно кивнул.

\- Но мы это сделали! - воскликнул Сириус. - Мародёры вернулись!

\- Мы никуда и не уходили, - пробормотал Питер. Он всё ещё был недоволен после последнего разговора с Сириусом.

Они были уже на полпути назад, когда Римус почуял запах миссис Норрис. Он шикнул остальным, и Питер быстро обратился в крысу, больше из нервозности, чем из чего-либо ещё. Джеймс как раз поднимал мантию, чтобы укрыть их всех, когда из-за угла вышла кошка и с негодованием замяукала на них. Сириус, до сих пор полный энергии, подмигнул Джеймсу.

\- Смотрите сюда! - он обратился в собаку, гавкнул три раза, и миссис Норрис развернулась и дала дёру. Сириус снова обернулся в человека, истерически хохоча.

\- Кто здесь?! - раздался голос Филча из-за того же угла.

\- Ты идиот! - застонал Римус. - И чего ты добился?!

\- Бежим! - сказал Джеймс и рванул в сторону общей комнаты. Питер запищал и устремился за ним. Римус пытался не отставать, но его бедро ему мешало, поэтому уже скоро он замедлился. К его большому раздражению, Сириус остановился рядом с ним.

\- Иди! - выдохнул он, махнув Сириусу рукой. - У меня не будет неприятностей, а у тебя _будут,_ не останавливайся…

\- Ерунда, Лунатик, - сказал Сириус, быстро оглядываясь вокруг. Его лицо озарилось. - Сюда! - Сириус схватил Римуса за запястье, затащил его в ближайший кладовой шкаф и как можно тише закрыл за ними дверь.

\- Превосходно, - раздражённо шикнул Римус и вырвал свою руку. - Теперь, если он нас поймает, он _поймёт,_ что мы что-то устроили.

\- Ой, да расслабься ты, - закатил глаза Сириус. - Самое худшее, что нам светит - это отработка. Раньше ты получал кучу отработок, раньше ты был _весёлым_.

\- Что ж, _прошу прощения,_ если мне не кажется весёлым застрять с тобой в кладовке на всю ночь! - жарко прошептал в ответ Римус. Внутри было темно, и он знал, что Сириус не мог видеть его так же хорошо, как Римус видел Сириуса.

\- _Люмос!_ \- прошептал Сириус, зажигая свою палочку и копаясь у себя в кармане. Внутри было мало места, и он всё время заезжал локтем Римусу по бедру.

\- А сейчас-то ты что делаешь?! - рявкнул Римус, пытаясь отстраниться как можно дальше. Ну почему он не оказался в кладовке вместе с Джеймсом? Или с Питером? Питер был бы идеальным вариантом.

\- Не перевозбуждайся, - пропыхтел Сириус. - У меня с собой карта… погоди… ага! - он вытащил лист чистого пергамента из заднего кармана и приложил к нему палочку. - Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость…

Ничего.

Сириус прочистил горло.

\- Кхм-кхм. Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость… Лунатик, она сломалась.

\- Или это просто старый лист пергамента, и карта у кого-то другого, - предположил Римус.

\- Поттер! Я, блять, убью его!

\- Да нет, всё хорошо, - сказал Римус, быстро думая. - Если она у Джеймса, то он сможет нас найти. Или хотя бы будет знать, где мы.

\- Ну, да, наверное, ты прав. Тогда нам, что, просто ждать?

\- Ну, учитывая, что ты загнал нас в угол, у нас нет другого выхода.

Сириус тяжело вздохнул. Римус почувствовал его дыхание на своей ключице. Он попытался снова отстраниться, чувствуя опасное утяжеление у себя в штанах.

\- Годрик, - фыркнул Сириус, - да что с тобой не так?!

\- Что?! - удивился Римус.

\- Ты с самого начала оттягивал этот пранк как только мог, избегаешь нас с Джеймсом с рождества…

\- Я готовлюсь к экзаменам, а у вас квиддич! Нам больше не двенадцать, мы не можем проводить всё время вместе!

\- С Эванс ты проводишь достаточно времени.

\- Мы старосты, и она помогает мне с Зельеварением.

\- А что с настроением?

\- Что с настроением?

\- С твоим! Ты весь год ворчишь!

Римуса сильно задело услышать, что он ‘ворчит’, от местной гриффиндорской королевы драмы, но придержал язык. Не стоило начинать ссору, не тогда, когда они стояли так близко, что прикасались друг к другу коленями.

\- Ничего подобного. Просто стресс из-за экзаменов.

\- Я тебе не верю, - прямо сказал Сириус. Его палочка потухла, но он смотрел прямо на Римуса. Может, он всё-таки _мог_ видеть в темноте. Собаки же видят в темноте, да? Римусу казалось, что глаза Сириуса сияют как фары. - Что-то _не так._ Лунатик, расскажи мне.

\- Всё в порядке. Отстань от меня, ладно?

\- Ладно, - ответил Сириус менее агрессивным тоном. - Ладно, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне рассказал. Раньше ты рассказывал мне свои секреты.

\- Слушай, сейчас не время для этого, - прошептал Римус, закрыв глаза и отвернувшись. - Нас сейчас поймают, и мы заработаем месяц отработок. Нам надо заткнуться.

Он почувствовал, как Сириус кивнул, и они замолчали.

Мог бы и придумать отговорку, подумал Римус, для своего настроения. Если уж стресс из-за экзаменов не прокатил, то можно было упомянуть войну. Не то чтобы мародёры особо о ней говорили, и она, _правда,_ сидела у Римуса на уме, так что это было бы более правдоподобно. Но он не хотел напоминать об этом Сириусу после всего, через что тот прошёл. Он подумывал упомянуть о своей проблеме со Снейпом - но точно так же беспокоился о реакции Сириуса. Тот и так в последнее время находил на свою голову достаточно проблем, и ещё не хватало, чтобы он набросился на Северуса из-за него. Римус сам с ним разберётся.

Иногда, когда Римус не мог уснуть, он размышлял, не сказать ли, что ему всё-таки нравилась Мэри. Он был уверен, что Сириус с пониманием к этому отнесётся, и это было бы идеальной отговоркой. Или он мог притвориться, что Грант - девчонка, и всё им рассказать. Он решил этого не делать и чувствовал себя виноватым за подобные мысли. В лучшем случае это было бы нечестно, и неуважительно в худшем, пусть даже Грант и никогда об этом не узнает.

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, пока это пройдёт.

Боже, в этой маленькой кладовой было так тепло. Римус всеми силами старался прижиматься спиной к стене. Здесь практически не было места; если Сириус приблизится к нему хотя бы на сантиметр, то они прикоснутся друг к другу, а если - кошмар всех кошмаров - они прикоснутся где-нибудь ниже пояса, то Сириус узнает, что Римус был твёрдым как железо.

Это была пытка.

\- Лунатик? - прошептал Сириус так тихо, что Римус думал, что ему это показалось. Но Сириус смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. - Ты…

Внезапно дверь благословенно распахнулась, и за дней показался ухмыляющийся Джеймс с Хвостом на плече.

\- Развлекаетесь, детишки?

Римус мог бы его поцеловать.

\- Наш герой, - слабо улыбнулся он

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Hellraiser' группы The Sweet.


	86. Пятый год: Сладкие Шестнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Веселье начинается😈

Вторник, 9-ое марта, 1976 год.

Это было чудом эпического размера, что их не поймали в ту ночь - и ещё более чудесно было то, что их пранк прошёл без сучка без задоринки на следующий день, который вылился в освобождение от уроков на всё утро, пока Филч разбирался с кошмарной вонью. Остальные уроки проводились на улице в солнечном свете ранней весны, что, по мнению мародёров, было явной победой.

К тому же, Сириус едва смог сдержать свой восторг, когда они все вернулись в свою комнату тем вечером и увидели напоминание на доске объявлений, что собаки не входят в список одобренных Хогвартсом животных для учеников. Разумеется, у остальных ребят это вызвало великое недоумение.

\- Я никогда не видел собаку! У кого есть собака?

\- Если кто-то из Слизеринцев завёл собаку, то я привезу из дома своего кролика!

\- Вообще-то, мне кажется, я как-то видела собаку на улице - может, какая-то бродяжка?

Можно даже не упоминать, что Сириус с Джеймсом были просто в своей стихии.

\- Я всё разнюхаю! - объявил Сириус.

\- Держу пари, этот пёс у нас прямо под носом! - с притворным негодованием говорил Джеймс.

\- Он может быть ближе, чем мы думаем!

Римус смеялся вместе с ними, пытаясь скрыть дискомфорт. Пока что Сириус ничего не сказал о том получасе в кладовке. Римус мог только предположить, что Сириус либо:

а) не увидел в произошедшем ничего необычного, и Римус снова слишком много обо всём переживал (наиболее вероятно), либо;

б) теперь знал о Римусе всё, все его тёмные желания и глубокие секреты - и предпочитал не говорить об этом, потому что это было слишком неловко (наименее вероятно, но более пугающе).

В любом случае, Римус с головой окунулся в учёбу, обязанности старосты и соблюдение правил как прилежный ученик. Так он хотя бы точно не встанет у Сириуса на пути, потому что Сириус явно решил делать прямо противоположное.

Конечно, тот никогда не славился своим соблюдением правил. Но даже Джеймс заметил, что в этом году Сириус будто пытался установить какой-то рекорд. Почти каждый вечер он ходил на отработки, редко выполнял домашнее задание (несмотря на то, что мог выполнить его одной рукой, если бы захотел) и проводил свободное время, развлекаясь пранками и проверяя, как далеко сможет засунуть язык в глотку Мэри Макдональд. Не то чтобы Мэри особо возражала.

Ничего страшного. Всё было именно так, как и должно было быть.

Но это было непросто. Римус осознал, что хоть это и было облегчением - не видеть единственного человека, рядом с которым ты терял голову - также это было и пыткой - не видеть единственного человека, рядом с которым ты терял голову. Марлин и Лили были прекрасными - они были добрыми, и смешными, и умными, и щедрыми. Но они были плохой заменой мародёрам.

Он даже попытался больше разговаривать с Кристофером - спрашивать его о доме или о музыке, которая ему нравилась. Но всё оказалось хуже, чем он ожидал. Кристофер был чистокровным волшебником, который не знал никакой маггловской музыки и даже не хотел ее слушать. К тому же, он осознал ошибку, которую совершил, рассказав Римусу о его вечеринке в честь дня рождения, и никак не мог перестать извиняться, что довольно сильно раздражало.

Римус уже пообещал Джеймсу, что он будет притворяться удивлённым на вечеринке в его честь. Конечно, он пытался отговорить их - но он молил о скромном дне рождения с первого года и знал, что вряд ли он его когда-нибудь получит.

\- Не поднимайте из-за меня шум! - сказал он за ужином предыдущим утром. - Лили с ума сойдёт…

\- Чушь, - самодовольно сказал Джеймс. - Лили разослала половину приглашений!

\- Приглашений?!

\- Да, заинтересованных было много. Мы даже подумывали о том, чтобы брать деньги за вход, - объяснил Сириус, сверкая глазами с другого конца стола.

Римус быстро опустил взгляд в тарелку. Он решил больше никогда в жизни не встречаться с Сириусом взглядом. Это будет нелегко, но это был единственный выход; в этом он был уверен.

\- Твоя маленькая библиотечная банда хотела прийти, - продолжил Джеймс. - А там не все Гриффиндорцы, так что пришлось открыть вход другим факультетам… и ещё есть эта странная группа семигодок, которые сказали, что ты ‘абсолютная легенда’ - понятия не имею, кто это такие, ты, что, ведёшь какую-то двойную жизнь, Лунатик?

Римус пожал плечами. Некоторые ребята до сих пор спрашивали у него сигареты, хоть он больше их не продавал. Но обычно он был не против поделиться сигареткой, если он был уверен, что когда-нибудь одолжение ему вернётся.

\- Ну, как бы то ни было, - Джеймс поправил очки на носу, - у тебя просто слишком много поклонников, Лунатик. Не можем же мы всем им отказать за такое короткое время, правда?

\- Ладно. Но никакого алкоголя, - вздохнул Римус. - Будний день всё-таки.

***

Среда, 10-ое марта, 1976 год.

Утром дня рождения Римуса на улице лил дождь, но ему было плевать. Он проснулся и увидел гору подарков от Поттеров - самые разные милые вещи, типа сладостей и домашнего торта, плюс хороший ежедневник в кожаной обложке и перья. Ещё там были открытки от всех - и от Профессора Ферокса тоже, из-за чего Римус вспыхнул с головы до ног.

За завтраком мародёры сподвигли всю школу спеть Римусу ‘с днём рождения тебя’, и он выдержал пять куплетов, перед тем как попытаться спрятаться под столом. Слизеринцы фыркали с каменными лицами, и на волне общей радости Римус даже показал Снейпу язык.

После этого мародёры навалили на его тарелку высокую гору тостов с каждой возможной начинкой и подарили ему свои подарки. Сириус и Джеймс были в своих красных формах, готовые к утренней тренировке по квиддичу перед уроками.

\- А это обязательно, Поттер? - заныла Марлин, глядя на зачарованный потолок, который был серым и ненастным.

\- Да, если мы хотим выиграть кубок, - кивнул Джеймс, подливая ей ещё кофе. - И ещё раз, после последнего звонка, перед… сама-знаешь-чем, - он так усиленно подмигнул Марлин, что Римус чуть не рассмеялся.

\- Не палишься, Поттер, - выгнула бровь Марлин.

\- Ладно, мне надо в библиотеку, - сказала Мэри и слезла с колен Сириуса. - Надо сдать учебник по Прорицанию, пока Пинс меня не повесила, утопила и четвертовала.

\- Увидимся после второй тренировки? - спросил Сириус, всё ещё не отпуская бёдра Мэри.

\- Неа, - покачала та головой, шлёпнув своими большими кольцами в ушах по щекам. - Я  _ очень  _ отстаю по истории, думала заскочить на один из уроков Римуса.

\-  _ Внеклассных занятий,  _ \- быстро исправил Римус, тщательно избегая парочку взглядом.

\- Как скажете, Профессор Люпин, - дерзко ухмыльнулась она.

\- Эй, - Сириус потянул ее за мантию, чтобы вернуть ее внимание себе. - Я думал, ты будешь сидеть на трибунах и делать домашку?

\- Ну, я сказала ‘может быть’, - вырвалась Мэри из его хватки. - Но сегодня просто тундра на улице, и Римус очень хорошо всё объясняет…

\- Ладно, - со злостью сказал Сириус, взмахнул волосами и сложил руки на груди. - Делай, что хочешь, мне плевать.

\- Эй, даже не начинай эту игру со мной, мистер Блэк, - нахмурился Мэри. - Ты проиграешь, это я тебе обещаю.

Сириус не поднял взгляд. Мэри упёрла руки в бока.

\- Поцелуй на прощание?

Сириус не двинулся с места. Мэри разозлилась.

\- Ладно, - огрызнулась она и слегка топнула ногой. - Увидимся, когда увидимся, чёрт тебя дери, - и вылетела из зала.

Все остальные неловко переглянулись, и теперь Римус был не единственным, кто избегал взгляда Сириуса. К счастью, Сириус для разнообразия был солидарен с чувствами остальных и поднялся с места.

\- Увидимся на поле, - пробормотал он Джеймсу и вышел из зала, его плащ развевался у него за спиной.

\- Ну, - сказала Марлин, - уже предвкушаю, как буду слушать об этом следующие две недели. Надеюсь, они скоро помирятся.

Все за столом согласились.

***

\- Дело в том, - сказала Мэри Римусу позже вечером, пока красила ногти в тёмный оттенок красного, - что мы с Сириусом оба такие сильные личности, понимаешь? В  _ Ведьмином Еженедельнике  _ писали, что это значит, что наши отношения очень страстные.

\- Мм, - ответил Римус, пытаясь пропускать ее болтовню мимо ушей и закончить свою карту по Астрономии. 

\- Конечно, страсть - это очень хорошо в отношениях, - продолжила она, дуя на свои ногти. - В смысле… с этой стороны всё очень хорошо, - улыбнулась она самой себе этой ужасной, самодовольной, удовлетворённой,  _ счастливой  _ улыбкой, которая всегда расцветала на ее губах, когда она говорила о Сириусе. - Но ему нужно понять, что у меня есть  _ своя  _ жизнь, понимаешь? Я хочу сказать - это же семидесятые!

\- Да, супер, - кивнул Римус, не отрываясь от работы.

\- Римус? - рядом с ним возник Кристофер. - Ты заполняешь звёздную карту? Можно мне посмотреть?

\- Астрономия - не самый мой сильный предмет, Крис, - ответил Римус, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что пишет. - Будет лучше, если ты просто почитаешь учебник…

\- О, нет, держу пари, ты просто  _ великолепен! _

\- Это, правда, не…

\- Римус? - подала голос Мэри, наклонилась над столом, играя со своей линейкой, и оставила небольшой след красного лака на его пергаменте. - Ты меня слушаешь? Я спросила, знаешь ли ты,  _ почему  _ Сириус…

\- Люпин! Люпин! - выбежал из прохода за портретом один третьегодка. - Я потерял твои записи про единорогов, прости, мне так жаль, но…

\- Здорова, Люпин, можно одолжить сигаретку? - появилась шестигодка.

Римус скривился. Его начала мучить тупая головная боль.

\- Просто… пожалуйста, замолчите все! - сказал он гораздо более грубо, чем намеревался. Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что все смотрели на него, распахнув глаза. - Эм… у меня голова болит, я пойду прилягу, - он поднялся на ноги.

\- Оооо! - воскликнула Мэри и тоже встала. - Ты не можешь! Прости, Римус, но парни там планируют… э… в смысле, делают… э… в смысле… - она закусила губу. - Я должна была задержать тебя здесь…

Римус сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ладно. Тогда я пошёл в больничное крыло.

Он отказался от всех предложений проводить его и покинул библиотеку как можно быстрее, его череп болезненно отдавался с каждым шагом. Дело было плохо, придётся начать грубить людям - чтобы сохранить здравый рассудок, если уж на то пошло. Когда он вообще успел заделаться всеобщим лучшим другом? Разве он не был тем же самым тощим и грубым гопником из приюта, каким всегда был?

Прохладная тишина больничного крыла так успокаивала, что Римус мог бы даже разреветься. Хоть он обычно и чувствовал себя дома в красной комнате Гриффиндора, но только в прохладной серости больничного крыла Римус впервые почувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно в Хогвартсе. Несколько секунд он стоял там с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь моментом. Если бы он только мог остаться там на весь вечер.

\- Здравствуй, Римус, дорогой, - улыбнулась Мадам Помфри, когда вышла из своего кабинета. - Всё в порядке?

\- Я, эм… 

О нет. Он, правда, сейчас разревётся. Он беспомощно сглотнул и поднял кулак ко лбу.

\- Римус? - медсестра быстро подошла к нему, взволнованно нахмурив брови. Она до сих пор была немного выше него, но их глаза были примерно на одном уровне.

\- Простите, - захватил он ртом воздух, его голос был сдавленным и странным из-за того, что он боролся со слезами. - У меня… у меня голова болит.

\- Садись, - ласково сказала Мадам Помфри, указывая рукой на ближайшее кресло рядом со свободной постелью. - У меня есть кое-что.

Она призвала небольшой оловянный пузырёк из своего кабинета. Он влетел в ее ладонь, и она открыла его и передала ему. 

\- Сделай два больших глотка. Не переживай, оно сладкое, - ее глаза слегка блестели.

Римус осушил зелье и моментально почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его шею и голову, будто водой смыло.

\- Спасибо, - он склонил голову, его голос до сил пор был низким. - Простите. Немного остро отреагировал.

\- Дорогой Римус, - засмеялась Мадам Помфри, - я знаю тебя уже пять лет, и за эти пять лет ты ни разу ни на что не отреагировал остро. У тебя точно всё нормально?

\- Да, сейчас лучше, спасибо.

\- Я имела в виду… в целом? - надавила она. - Я слышала, что ты пытаешься угнаться за всеми зайцами сразу - постоянно занимаешься в библиотеке - и у тебя ещё обязанности старосты и твоё… ну, твоё здоровье.

\- Всё нормально, - Римус яростно потёр глаза. - Честно. Просто… может, просто устал. Я пойду спать.

\- С днём рождения, Римус, - сказала волшебница, когда он поднялся на ноги.

\- Спасибо, - вежливо кивнул он. Но потом она сделала кое-что очень странное. Она встала и обняла его. Очень крепко и не очень долго. Это было чудесно.

\- Береги себя, - сказала она ему вслед.

Он медленно шёл назад и жалел, что у него с собой не было мантии-невидимки. Он сейчас мог бы обойтись без Северуса, который постоянно за ним следил, или без необходимости останавливать поединок проклятий между двумя первогодками. Когда он наконец дошёл до портрета Гриффиндорской башни, ему, правда, хотелось просто лечь спать. Но, естественно, у мародёров были другие планы.

\- С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, РИМУС! - взорвалась вся общая комната, как только он появился на пороге.

Они провели невероятную работу. Со всех балок, рамок портретов и картин свисали ленты - а всё остальное было щедро усыпано конфетти. Друзья Римуса из всех факультетов и годов улыбались ему, а над их головами летали стаи настоящих светящихся фей. Столы были уставлены сэндвичами, тортами, пирожками и булочками вокруг очень подозрительной миски с пуншем.

Он улыбнулся так широко, как только мог, и вошёл внутрь.

\- Боже мой! - воскликнул он, надеясь, что у него удалось хорошее ‘удивлённое’ лицо. - Вы все с ума сошли!

Они засмеялись и затащили его в комнату, где его поздравляли, хлопали по спине, обнимали и желали всего хорошего. Заиграл граммофон, и вечеринка в честь шестнадцатого дня рождения Римуса началась по полной.

\- Мне кажется, тут ещё круче, чем на вечеринке Сириуса, - сказал Джеймс, передавая Римусу стакан фиолетового пунша. - Только не говори ему, что я это сказал.

\- Понятия не имею, что все эти люди здесь делают… - ответил Римус, в шоке оглядываясь кругом. Здесь были ребята из всех его классов; его учебная группа - с некоторыми из них он вообще говорил-то всего несколько раз.

\- Потому что ты  _ Лунатик,  _ конечно же. Лицо мародёров, - пихнул его Джеймс. - Вау, посмотри на Эванс…

Лили, правда, выглядела прекрасно в тёмной бордовой мини-юбке и высоких босоножках на платформе. Она танцевала с Марлин и Мэри группой из трёх человек, смеясь и подняв руки над головой.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что кто-нибудь конфисковал твою метлу на вечер, - сказал Римус Джеймсу, который рассмеялся на это.

\- Не переживай, я не планирую в скором времени  _ так  _ нажираться. Сегодня я буду строить из себя неприступного и набивать себе цену.

\- Ей это понравится, - ответил Римус.

Он просканировал комнату взглядом в поисках Сириуса, которого нигде не было. В кресле сидел Питер и вжимался в Дездемону. Кристофер увлечённо что-то обсуждал с девчонкой из Когтеврана и время от времени бросал взгляды на Римуса и улыбался. Вся команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу толпилась вокруг миски с пуншем, подбивая друг друга выпивать всё больше и больше. Сириуса нигде не было.

Джеймс, наверное, заметил, что он ищет его взглядом.

\- Он где-то хандрит из-за Мэри, - объяснил он. - Я сказал ему, что если он, блять, не может взять себя в руки, то лучше ему не спускаться вниз и не портить никому праздник. Я отнёс ему пару стаканов пунша, но это не сработало.

\- А, понятно. Значит, они до сих пор не помирились? - Римус посмотрел на Мэри, которая всё ещё танцевала и привлекала к себе взгляды почти всех парней в комнате.

\- Похоже на то. Я думал, что если не сюсюкаться с ним, то это поможет, но у тебя это гораздо лучше получается. Так что он хандрит. Но не думай о нём, Лунатик, наслаждайся своей вечеринкой!

Он искренне пытался. Торт, который отправила миссис Поттер, был потрясающим - тяжёлый тёмный шоколад с белой глазурью и разноцветной посыпкой. Свечи были зачарованы гореть весь вечер и не капать воском, и потухли только на пару секунд, когда их задул Римус. Он  _ не  _ танцевал, хотя Марлин и Лили пытались вытащить его пару раз, но зато он разговаривал, благодарил людей за поздравления и поболтал с ребятами с седьмого года насчёт того, каких К.О.Т.О.В. ему сдавать.

\- Тебе надо быть учителем, - сказал один из них. Римус решил, что это было мило с его стороны, но совершенно безумно.

Наверное, время близилось к полуночи, когда он похлопал себя по заднему карману, чтобы убедиться, что пачка сигарет была на месте, но не обнаружил ее там. Он вздохнул и подумал, не уйти ли ему - но к этому времени он уже достаточно выпил и сейчас действительно хотел покурить. На дне его чемодана была ещё одна пачка, если их не стащил Сириус. Он решил пойти и проверить.

На полпути вверх по лестнице он столкнулся с Джеймсом.

\- Прости, Лунатик, - тот выглядел немного пьяным и раздражённым. - Он сейчас спустится.

Римус посмотрел Джеймсу за плечо и увидел мрачное лицо Сириуса вверху лестницы.

\- Ты же ещё не идёшь спать? - спросил Джеймс.

\- Нет, - Римус покачал головой, словно онемев. - Сигареты.

\- Мерзкая привычка, - сказал Джеймс с однобокой ухмылкой. Он бросил взгляд через плечо. - Давай, пойдём, Блэк.

\- Одну минуту, - сказал Сириус, глядя на Римуса. - Я хочу поздравить Лунатика с днём рождения.

\- Ладно, только быстрее, - невнятно пробормотал Джеймс. - Римус, скажи ему проглотить свою блядскую гордость, спуститься вниз и засосать Мэри, ладно?

\- Ладно, Сохатый.

Джеймс открыл дверь, и на секунду шум и свет заполнили лестницу, но затем снова были приглушены тяжёлой дверью. Сириус и Римус остались одни.

\- С днём рождения, Лунатик, - сказал Сириус и спустился на пару ступеней, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Римусом.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Римус так непринуждённо, как только мог. - Ты, э… ты в порядке?

\- Да, нормально, - сказал Сириус, хотя это было очевидной ложью. Он теребил в руках пустой стакан. - Прости, что испортил тебе вечеринку.

\- Не испортил. Всё было здорово.

\- Хорошо.

Тишина. Сириус опустил глаза, затем снова поднял их на Римуса.

\- Джеймс говорит, что я должен пойти и первым помириться с Мэри.

\- Наверное, это хорошая идея.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь?

\- Ну… да? - Римус был сбит с толку. - Ты… эм. Я думал, тебе нравится Мэри.

Сириус пожал плечами, снова посмотрел на Римуса, и его тёмно-синие глаза сверкнули серебряным отблеском. Его губы блестели и покраснели от питья, и он ухмылялся своей типичной дерзкой усмешкой. Римус очень хотел отвернуться, Сириус был таким потрясающим. Это не могло быть правильно - вот так вот пялиться друг на друга. Это не могло закончиться хорошо.

\- Мне, правда, нравится Мэри, - сказал Сириус, немного наклоняясь вперёд. Римус чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже.

\- Тогда иди и поцелуй ее, идиот, - быстро сказал Римус и попытался отступить назад, но врезался в стену за спиной. Это была такая идиотская узкая лестница - будто они снова стояли в кладовой.

\- Пойду, - сказал Сириус, слегка прикусив губу.  _ О боже,  _ подумал Римус. - Пойду. Через минуту.

Римус сглотнул.

\- Ты когда-нибудь целовался, Римус?

\- Нет, ты же знаешь, что нет, - к этому времени врать было уже легко.

Сириус кивнул и снова посмотрел на него. Этот прямой знающий взгляд.

\- Это, правда, не так страшно, как ты думаешь, - сказал Сириус.

Римус больше не мог этого выдержать.

Он никогда не поймёт, что на него нашло в этот момент. Для него это просто было  _ слишком,  _ так что он схватил Сириуса за шею и притянул к себе, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Это было так страшно - и потрясающе. И даже ещё больше, когда Сириус начал целовать его в ответ, открывая рот и позволяя Римусу проскользнуть языком внутрь. Это было одновременно пугающе, невероятно и знакомо. Он не мог думать - будто все передатчики в его мозгу одновременно закоротило, сверкая и потрескивая, посылая искры повсюду.  _ Да,  _ было единственной мыслью в его голове;  _ да да да да. _

Они одновременно пришли в чувства и оторвались друг от друга. Римус отдёрнул руку, и Сириус уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Римус первым отвёл взгляд.

\- Мне лучше… - Сириус начал пятиться в сторону общей комнаты.

\- ...да, я просто… - Римус начал пятиться вверх по лестнице.

Сириус растворился в шуме вечеринки, и Римус тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадёт на пол. Он провёл рукой по волосам и вытер рот. Он протёр глаза и подавил порыв проломить кулаком стену. Какого чёрта он натворил?! Сириус решит, что он совсем свихнулся - или хуже. Римус никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше. Может, он действительно свихнулся.

Он должен извиниться. Он должен всё исправить, пока Сириус не рассказал Джеймсу - пока они все не  _ узнали. _

Римус поправил рубашку и спустился по лестнице, надеясь поймать Сириуса и извиниться перед ним - объяснить это как-нибудь. Он вернулся в общую комнату, которая до сих пор стояла на ушах в свете и музыке, и увидел то, что заставило его застыть на месте. Он сделал пару шагов назад, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Сириус целовал Мэри.

Он прижимал ее к мраморному камину, и та, похоже, прижималась в ответ с такой же силой. Она обнимала его за шею, ее тонкие тёмные пальцы играли с его волосами. Все вокруг одобрительно кричали и свистели.

Римус развернулся на месте и вылетел из комнаты. Он проигнорировал Питера и Джеймса, которые хотели спуститься на кухню, чтобы раздобыть ещё еды. Он лишь молча покачал головой и поднялся в их спальню, задвинул занавески вокруг своей кровати и лёг на спину со странным чувством.

Он закрыл лицо руками и подумал о Мэри и Сириусе вместе. Он думал о глазах Сириуса и о изгибе бёдер Мэри, пока не провалился в беспокойный сон.


	87. Пятый год: Следующее Утро

Четверг, 11-ое марта, 1976 год.

    * Привет, Грант.



  * _Здорова, Римус._



    * Как ты?



  * _Как я? Это **ты** как, придурок? Это же ты сейчас мысленно разговариваешь со мной._



    * Да, прости за это.



  * _Да ничего, я не занят. Я даже не настоящий._



    * Ты настоящий, я просто не могу поговорить с тобой в реальной жизни. Я даже не знаю, где ты сейчас.



  * _Я ничем не могу тебе с этим помочь. Чо случилось?_



    * Я поцеловал Сириуса.



  * _Ёбушки-воробушки!_



    * Что мне делать?



  * _А я откуда знаю? Я разве не говорил тебе этого не делать?_



    * Да, но. Он поцеловал меня в ответ. Мы целовались где-то как минимум минуту.



  * _Ты уверен, что ты это не придумал?_



  * Да…



Римус сдался на этом месте. Он лежал в своей кровати без сна с пяти утра, то впадая в панику, то взлетая до небес от радости. Он наверняка свихнулся. Чокнулся. Сошёл с ума. Спятил. Ебанулся. Он решил, что если он поговорит с кем-нибудь, это поможет - но с кем он мог поговорить в такую рань? Особенно когда дело касалось секрета, из-за которого его могли отчислить, как думал Римус.

Не в силах найти решение путём разговора с воображаемым другом (с воображаемой версией реального друга) он вернулся к своей прежней менее конструктивной тактике - мысленно возвращаться к тем трём минутам на лестнице с Сириусом и  _ не  _ вспоминать о той последней части, где они сбежали друг от друга.

Жалел ли он об этом? Сейчас было слишком рано об этом говорить. С одной стороны, Римус мог разрушить лучшую дружбу, которая когда-либо была в его жизни - и которая наверняка когда-либо будет впредь. С другой стороны, это был чертовки охеренный поцелуй.

Со своим ограниченным опытом Римус считал, что если ты просто с ума сходил по кому-то, это ещё не значило, что наконец целоваться с этим человеком будет так же охеренно, как ты это себе представлял. И Римус знал, что иногда у него могло быть очень яркое воображение - но Сириус был  _ Сириусом.  _ Это было как угодно, но явно не разочаровывающе. Вообще-то, это было идеально.

Пока ты притворялся, что последней части не существовало.

Подавляя стон, он заругал себя и попытался размышлять логически.  _ Подойди к этому как к эссе,  _ подумал он.  _ Собери все факты и потом сделай выводы. _

Итак, факты:

  1. Римус Люпин поцеловал Сириуса Блэка взасос.
  2. Сириус Блэк не разбил ему нос в тот же миг.
  3. Сириус Блэк, вообще-то, поцеловал Римуса Люпина в ответ (несмотря на то, что говорил воображаемый Грант).
  4. Сириус Блэк также поцеловал Мэри Макдональд сразу после их поцелуя с Римусом Люпином и при этом со значительным энтузиазмом.
  5. Сириус Блэк не вернулся в их спальню. Вообще.



Блять. Блядское ебучее блять.

Римус вылез из кровати. Бесполезно было бездельно ворочаться туда-сюда. Ему нужно было убраться из башни. Кровать Сириуса пустовала слева от него. Если Сириуса не было в кровати, то он наверняка в общей комнате. Римус захватил мантию Джеймса, чтобы наверняка.

У него хорошо получалось двигаться тихо и не издавать лишних звуков, но ему не нужно было переживать. Сириус отсутствовал для этого мира - он лежал на диване, откинув голову навзничь, оголив свою идеальную линию челюсти. Мэри прижималась к его груди, на них обоих кто-то набросил вязаный плед. Римус быстро прошёл мимо, желая убраться как можно дальше.

Ванные старост были, наверное, одними из самых странных мест во всём замке. Римус решил, что ребята постарше просто подшучивали над ним, когда дали ему пароль в поезде ещё в сентябре. Он ходил туда один раз и только один раз, ещё в первом семестре, но не смог смириться с мыслью раздеваться в таком огромном помещении. Что, если кто-нибудь зайдёт?

Однако этим конкретным утром это было единственным местом, где его точно не найдут - даже если мародёры решат использовать карту, они не смогут зайти и достать его без пароля.

Он дошёл до четвёртого этажа, прошептал ‘чистота до блеска’ перед входом и вошёл внутрь. Там никого не было; сейчас было ещё слишком рано. Он не раз размышлял, существовал ли какой-то специальный механизм, чтобы не дать никому войти внутрь, пока ты мылся - пока что он не обнаружил никаких доказательств существования данного механизма и решил поостеречься.

Раздевшись до майки и боксеров, Римус открыл воду и добавил мыльных пузырей в ванну размером с олимпийский бассейн. Затем, не раздеваясь дальше, опустился в воду. Римус решил, что эта ванная была одним из самых красивых помещений в замке. Всё вокруг было в белом мраморе, а золотые краны блестели на свету. Запотевшие витражные окна изображали серию великолепных сверкающих морских существ. Приятный цитрусовый аромат поднимался от огромных пенных волн, и Римус наконец начал расслабляться.

Он так никогда и не научился плавать - ребятам из приюта предлагали бесплатные уроки плавания в местном городском бассейне, но Надзирательница не разрешала ему ходить туда. Он не возражал - ему не хотелось, чтобы другие парни видели его шрамы. Но теперь, став старше, он решил, что хотел бы научиться. Сириус как-то рассказывал о семейном отпуске на юге Франции, где море было таким тёплым, что в нём можно было мыться. Римус не мог себе этого представить. Единственным морем, которое видел Римус, было в Саутенд - и однажды в Маргейте. Оно было чертовки ледяным, грязного серо-зелёного цвета. Не кристально голубого, каким его описывал Сириус.

И всё же Римус мог лежать на воде. Он лёг на спину и уставился в потолок.

  * _Развлекаешься?_



    * Да не особо.



  * _В общем, если он поцеловал тебя в ответ, а потом сбежал и поцеловал Мэри, с чем это нас оставляет?_



    * Я не знаю, ясно?! С этим-то ты и должен помочь мне разобраться!



  * _Ладно, ладно, не перевозбуждайся._



    * Не говори так. Сириус так говорит.



  * _Слушай, я делаю всё, что могу. Я же говорил тебе, я даже не настоящий._



    * Может, я просто очень плохо целовался.



  * _Может._



  * Знаешь, настоящий Грант гораздо приятней тебя.
  * Да, ну, а чья эта вина? Это ты тут разговариваешь сам с собой, чеканутый. Найди себе кого-нибудь реального, чтобы поговорить.



Римус нахмурился и вздохнул. Могло такое быть, что ты плохо целуешься и не знаешь этого? Наверное. У него было недостаточно опыта, чтобы знать наверняка. Но в тот момент он не чувствовал себя плохо… он чувствовал себя так, будто они подходили друг другу.

_ Он поцеловал меня в ответ. _

Глубоко внутри Римус знал, что дело было не в том,  _ как  _ он это сделал. Дело было в самом факте, что он это вообще сделал.

Он знал это - но он не был готов думать об этом прямо сейчас. Даже не перед воображаемым человеком. Если он был честным с собой до конца, то Римус знал, что Сириус имел полное право сбежать - быть в шоке, в недоумении или даже в ужасе. И Римус видел сумасшедшую логику Сириуса Блэка в том, чтобы пойти и засосать первую девчонку на своём пути сразу после чего-то подобного.

И снова на Римуса напали воспоминания о Сириусе, который прижимал Мэри к камину, об этих руках на ее талии, которые были на его талии всего несколько секунд назад… и он невольно дёрнулся, забыв, что нужно оставаться на плаву.

Фыркая и кашляя, Римус выскочил из поверхности воды, пена куда только не попала.

\- Римус, это ты?! - эхом раздался по ванной девичий голос.

Он с трудом убрал мокрые волосы с лица, проморгался и разглядел расплывчатую фигуру Лили Эванс в розовом халате. Он с силой потёр глаза, нашёл ногами дно и прокашлялся.

\- Привет, Лили.

\- Боже, ты в порядке? Я уже думала, мне придётся нырять и доставать тебя!

\- Потерял равновесие. 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты опередил меня в ванную, я думала, я первая проснусь. У меня голова раскалывается, - Лили потёрла лоб со страдальческим выражением лица.

\- Да, этот пунш был очень крепким, - ответил Римус, хотя он чувствовал себя нормально. - Я уже собирался уходить… э… можешь отвернуться?

\- О, конечно, прости! - улыбнулась Лили и отвернулась.

Римус подошёл к краю бассейна и немного неохотно вылез из тёплой воды. Он чувствовал себя глупо и по-девчачьи, попросив ее не смотреть - Джеймсу или Сириусу, наверное, было бы плевать. Он схватил полотенце, обернул его вокруг себя - вокруг плечей, а не просто вокруг талии. Это тоже было не особо мужественно, но вот только вопросов Эванс о его шрамах ему не хватало.

\- Готово, - сказал он, спеша в раздевалку.

Он услышал, что Лили снова включила воду, и сладкий запах лаванды наполнил комнату, пока он сушился и переодевался в школьную форму.

\- Так куда ты пропал вчера вечером? - позвала Лили сквозь шум бегущей воды. - Мы, наверное, тусили где-то до двух. Поттер так нажрался.

\- Наверное, я тоже перебрал, - ответил Римус. - Пошёл спать в двенадцать.

\- Слабак! - подразнила его Лили. Он услышал, что вода закрылась, и Лили с громким всплеском опустилась в воду. - И всё равно, - продолжила она, - хотя бы Сириус с Мэри помирились, да?

\- Да, нам повезло, - с тщательной нейтральностью ответил он, выходя из раздевалки.

Лили болталась в дальнем углу бассейна, ее рыжие волосы были собраны, окружённые морем фиолетовой пены. Она ему улыбнулась.

\- Я в библиотеку, - сказал он, чувствуя себя неловко и неуклюже, полностью одетый в тёплой влажной ванной.

\- Естестественно, - засмеялась она. - Куда же ещё? Ой, ты видел объявление в общей комнате?

\- Нет, - покачал он головой. В общей комнате он не смотрел ни на что, кроме Сириуса.

\- Появилось расписание встреч с Макгонагалл насчёт наших будущих карьер - с середины апреля.

\- О, хорошо, - Римус почувствовал, как его конечности тяжелеют. - Спасибо.

Выйти из душной ванной было облегчением, и вместо библиотеки Римус решил ненадолго выйти на улицу. Может, до теплиц и обратно. Иногда там можно было найти несколько Пуффендуйцев, торгующих травкой, и хоть это был будний день, и он ещё даже не завтракал, сейчас это казалось ему хорошей идеей.

    * Знаешь, это всё твоя вина, вообще-то.



  * _С чего вдруг?_



    * Если бы ты не поцеловал меня летом, я бы всё ещё был…



  * _В неведении? В недоумении?_



    * Нормальным.



  * _Это грязная ложь, и ты это знаешь. Единственное, что в тебе есть нормального, так это желание присунуть кому-нибудь._



    * Справедливо.



  * _Ты рад, что я тебя поцеловал. Тебе это чертовски понравилось._



    * ...да.



  * _Ты только злишься, потому что Сириус не отреагировал так, как **ты.**_



    * ...да.



  * _Вопрос лишь в том - с какого хрена ты ожидал, что Сириус поведёт себя хоть сколько-нибудь похоже на тебя?_



Действительно. Почему.

Это было первой полезной мыслью, которую ему подкинул воображаемый Грант, и Римус зацепился за неё. Сириусу нужно было поступать так, как нужно было поступать Сириусу. Не Римусу было принимать за него решения. Он поздравил себя с тем, что решил по-взрослому подойти к этому вопросу. В конце концов, подумал он, теперь это хотя бы сделано. Хотя бы знаешь, каково это. Можно ли выживать всю жизнь, подумал он, на одном поцелуе?

К счастью, за теплицами на траве, и правда, сидели три Пуффендуйца - две девчонки и парень. Они улыбнулись ему в этой глупой дружелюбной манере, из-за которой Римус понял, что они сегодня начали пораньше, и медленным темпом поздравили его с отличной вечеринкой. Он сидел с ними, пока больше не смог игнорировать голод, и потом быстро вернулся в замок.

\- Вот он где! - расплылся в улыбке Джеймс, когда Римус сел на своё место за столом.

Питер, который уронил голову в руки и выглядел немного зеленоватым, застонал.

\- Можно не так, блять,  _ громко,  _ Поттер, я тебя умоляю.

\- Ой, поешь омлета, полегчает, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. Римус навалил на свою тарелку два жареных яйца, две сосиски, гору тушёной фасоли, три тоста, два жареных помидора и три ленты бекона. Теперь он чувствовал себя очень спокойно и комфортно. Он мог говорить себе, что дело было в ванной. Но, естественно, это было не так.

\- Я не могу понять, дело в похмелье или в этом твоём невероятном метаболизме, - скривилась Марлин, глядя на его тарелку.

\- Всего понемногу, - пожал плечами Римус и приступил к еде.

\- И кое в чём ещё, - Джеймс пригрозил ему пальцем. - Уже был в теплицах с утра, Лунатик? Вот так ты хочешь начать свой семнадцатый год?

\- Да, - ответил Римус с полным ртом.

Конечно, Сириус тоже был там, но он до сих пор ничего не сказал. Он сонно подпирал голову ладонью, мусоля во второй руке большую кружку молочного чая. Римус пристально на него уставился с намерением встретиться с ним взглядом, но тот не поднял головы. Мэри нигде не было видно.

\- Макдональд просто тряпка, - объяснила Марлин. - Притворяется больной, хотя вчера все видели, как она выдула целую бутылку Ведьминого Варева в одну харю.

\- Серьёзно? - удивился Римус. - Воу, впечатляюще. Тогда она заслужила хорошенько выспаться, - он говорил это абсолютно искренне.

\- Но нам тут всем не сладко, - сказала Марлин. - Эванс как минимум час рвало перед сном.

\- Она в порядке?! - встревоженно спросил Джеймс.

\- Да, я видел ее в ванной старост сегодня утром, - сказал Римус, на секунду освободив рот. - Она в порядке.

\- В ванной, значит? - выгнул бровь Джеймс. - Тебе пора прекратить своё развратное поведение, Римус, ты не оставляешь остальным ни единого шанса.

\- О да, это про меня, - фыркнул Римус. - Казанова гриффиндорской башни…

Он сказал это, только чтобы рассмешить Джеймса, но Сириус наконец резко поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Римусом и совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно, нахмурил брови. Он посмотрел на Римуса так, будто тот был сложным заклинанием, которое он никак не мог правильно произнести. Римус спокойно встретил его взгляд, позволяя ему этот анализ - он бы позволил Сириусу что угодно. Ещё секунда, и всё закончилось. Сириус отвернулся и ничего не сказал.


	88. Пятый год: Мёртвая Точка

_So messed up, I want you here_

_In my room, I want you here_

_Now we're gonna be face-to-face_

_And I'll lay right down in my favourite place_

_And now I want to be your dog_

_Now I want to be your dog_

_Now I want to be your dog_

_Well, come on…_

_Сам не свой, хочу, чтобы ты был здесь,_

_В моей комнате, хочу, чтобы ты был здесь,_

_Теперь мы окажемся лицом к лицу,_

_И я лягу на своём любимом месте,_

_И теперь я хочу быть твоим псом,_

_Теперь я хочу быть твоим псом,_

_Теперь я хочу быть твоим псом,_

_Ну, давай же…_

Вторник, 16-ое марта, 1976 год.

Ко времени следующего полнолуния стало понятно, что Римус и Сириус достигли мёртвой точки. Римус пытался действовать скрытно - ловить взгляды Сириуса за столом в большом зале или редкими вечерами, когда они были вместе. Он пытался задержаться в их комнате и проверить, не задержится ли Сириус с ним тоже. Но всё безуспешно. Глаза Сириуса никогда не встречались с его, и он всегда первым выходил из комнаты, в которой был Римус.

Кроме того, как загнать Сириуса где-нибудь в угол (что он отказывался делать), у Римуса больше не было вариантов действий. Мольбы об очередном телефонном звонке с Грантом были возвращены к нему с запиской, в которой было чётко и аккуратно написано почерком Надзирательницы: _‘Получатель больше не проживает по данному адресу’._ Он был абсолютно один.

Однажды Римусу показалось, что он почти поймал Сириуса. Они выходили с урока Чар, и Джеймс задержался, чтобы поговорить с Профессором Флитвиком, а Питер убежал в туалет, так что Сириус с Римусом оказались одни в полном коридоре людей. Он воспользовался возможностью и тихо сказал:

\- Слушай, насчёт того вечера…

\- Да, мы все так нажрались, да?! - Сириус громко засмеялся - достаточно громко, чтобы люди вокруг обернулись на него. - С ума сойти. Я даже половины вечеринки не помню!

\- Эм… да, ладно, - сдался Римус.

Это было полнейшей ложью, и они оба это знали. Но это был один из тех ужасных случаев, когда никому из них нельзя было дать понять, что они это _знают;_ и поэтому они просто продолжали переступать через эту ложь. Сириуса нельзя было подтолкнуть дальше, чем тот сам хотел. И он явно не хотел… _лезть в это._

Ну, и конечно, нельзя забывать о Мэри. Если Сириус _действительно_ хотел Римуса так же, как Римус хотел Сириуса, то вся эта ерунда с Мэри по-любому бы уже закончилась. Но нет, Римусу придётся смириться с тем фактом, что ‘эта ерунда с Мэри’ - это отношения его лучшего друга, и они не собирались расставаться в ближайшее время. Она была везде, где был он, и в большинстве случаев на его коленях.

В течение этого времени Римус немного подумывал над идеей обучения легилименции. Возможность читать мысли Сириуса была очень привлекательной. Но он быстро сдался, когда понял, что это гораздо сложнее, чем что-либо, за что он принимался в своей жизни. К тому же, теперь его подготовка к экзаменам шла полным ходом, и в его голове почти не оставалось места для новых заклинаний.

Сейчас, в ночь полной луны, Римус сидел в воющей хижине и ждал своих друзей, гадая, придёт к нему два или всё-таки три человека. Вообще, у него развилась небольшая паранойя, но Сириус был в этом не виноват. В попытках убежать от действительности Римус начал проводить всё больше и больше времени в теплицах, вдыхая и выдыхая сонливый зелёный дым. Не идеально. Но лучше, чем алкоголь, думал он. Лучше, чем зарабатывать отработки за глупые пранки.

Он покурил и сегодня, чтобы успокоить свои нервы перед полнолунием - и проверить, окажет ли это какой-нибудь эффект на его трансформации. Хотя только бог знает, что из себя представляет накуренный оборотень.

Острая боль прострелила его лопатки, и он удивлённо вскрикнул. Ну, значит, с этим экспериментом покончено.

\- Добрейший вечерочек, Лунатик, - дверь приоткрылась, и в ней показалась голова Джеймса.

\- Уже началось, - Римус сжал челюсти. - Быстрее, заходите.

Джеймс быстро обратился и зашёл в комнату, большая коричневая крыса и чёрный пёс сразу за ним. Римус с облегчением закрыл глаза.

Эта ночь ничем не отличалась от тех, что они уже провели вместе. Будучи животными, они были менее сознательными или, может, просто менее озабоченными своими человеческими проблемами. Волк хотел только бежать, охотиться, кататься в траве, гоняться за чёрным и игриво бороться с большим.

Следующим утром он чувствовал себя свежим и бодрым - или, по крайней мере, чувствовал бы, если бы не кошмарная агония возвращения в человеческую форму. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Мародёры выскользнули из хижины где-то за двадцать минут до появления Мадам Помфри, которая забрала Римуса обратно в школу. В больничном крыле она как обычно дала ему сильнодействующее снотворное, и он не открыл глаз до середины дня. Недавно он осознал, что это всегда будет проблемой. Неважно, насколько улучшались его ночные обращения, он всегда терял так много времени.

Он уже проверил, что майское полнолуние не совпадало со сдачей экзаменов. Это показалось ему очень странным, но потом он осознал, что это наверняка было сделано специально Дамблдором и Макгонагалл. Ему было немного стыдно из-за этого. Неужели они знали, что ему приходилось высиживать уроки с кипящей кровью и ноющими мышцами? Что он заканчивал свои эссе после двух бессонных ночей с раскалывающейся головой и такой усталостью, что держался на одном только адреналине? И даже так он всё равно был лучше половины класса. Он _справлялся._ Они должны были оставить его в покое. Как он вообще найдёт себе работу после школы, если ему всегда будут делать поблажки?

Когда Римус открыл глаза где-то в четыре часа дня, он был крайне удивлён увидеть перед собой Сириуса. Одного.

\- Доброе утро, - ласково улыбнулся тот, след тревоги до сих пор омрачал черты его лица. Это могло быть и не из-за Римуса - в последнее время Сириус часто переживал. Если у Римуса зловещей тенью был Снейп, то у Сириуса был Регулус. Похоже, даже если ты больше не был связан с семьёй Блэк ничем, кроме фамилии, ты всё равно никогда не освобождался от чувства обязательства. Или вины. Наверное, с семьями всегда так было, подумал Римус. Откуда ему знать.

\- Доброе утро, - кивнул он в ответ и сел прямо, откинувшись спиной на подушку. - Хорошая ночь, да?

\- Да, отличная, - кивнул Сириус, радуясь знакомой территории. - Поверить не могу, что мы нашли этот водопад. Сохатый думает, что там за ним есть пещера. Я сказал ему, что даже если есть, то там наверняка живёт тролль. Им же нравятся пещеры, да?

\- Нравятся, да.

Это было не то чтобы неловко. Они постоянно так разговаривали. Но обычно им не приходилось искать темы, чтобы поддерживать разговор друг с другом. Вообще-то, совсем наоборот. Сириус смотрел в потолок, когда вдруг неожиданно спросил:

\- У нас же всё нормально, да, Лунатик? - сдавленным голосом.

\- Конечно, - поспешно ответил Римус.

\- Потому что вы - ты, Джеймс, Пит. Вы мои лучшие друзья.

\- Да. Ты мой лучший друг. Все вы.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Сириус, казалось, был этому рад, а Римус был рад, что дал правильный ответ. Но затем лицо Сириуса снова помрачнело. - Сейчас… сейчас у меня ещё Мэри.

\- Мэри, - повторил Римус.

\- Да, я пообещал встретиться с ней. Пит скоро придёт к тебе.

\- А, конечно. Когда Мадам Помфри придёт, она наверняка меня отпустит. Тогда… увидимся вечером?

\- Да, конечно, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Сейчас он выглядел спокойней, чем за всю прошлую неделю. _Теперь мы друг друга понимаем._ \- Увидимся на ужине, друг, - он произнёс последнее слово с чрезмерной напускной ‘крутой’ мужественностью, что было совсем на него не похоже. Римус даже удивился, что тот не пихнул его в плечо или не взъерошил его волосы.

***

Среда, 14-ое апреля, 1976 год.

Следующий месяц прошёл в череде перьев, пергамента и книг. Римус не знал, были ли они с Сириусом до сих пор не в ладах, потому что у него просто-напросто не было времени, чтобы думать об этом. Когда они видели друг друга - на уроках, в коридорах, или зевая друг другу ‘спокойной ночи’ со своих кроватей - всё казалось совершенно нормальным.

Учебная группа Римуса дважды увеличилась в размере, пока ему не пришлось разделить их по разным предметам на каждый день недели. Эти занятия по большому счёту представляли собой повторение прошлогодних эссе, обмен ответов и обсуждение ключевых моментов из учебника. Римусу казалось, что он учился ровно в тех же пропорциях, что и учил - и ему это, правда, нравилось.

\- Почему ты вообще не в Когтевране? - однажды спросил Кристофер, помогая Римусу прибраться в пустом классе, где до этого они практиковали левитацию. Здесь был такой беспорядок.

\- Мой отец был в Когтевране, - улыбнулся Римус. От этого уже было не так больно, как раньше. Теперь у него в жизни были вещи поважнее. - И шляпа упоминала Когтевран на распределении, но… не суждено.

\- Мне кажется, ты бы лучше вписался там, - сказал Кристофер, пока чинил разбитую чернильницу и испарял чёрную лужу под ней.

\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Римус. - Если бы ты меня знал, ты бы так не думал.

Они закончили прибираться, и Римус глянул на часы.

\- Чёрт, мне надо идти… Крис, ничего, если ты дойдёшь до башни один?

\- У меня чистокровная привилегия, - сказал Кристофер, неодобрительно сморщив нос. - Меня не трогают. А ты куда?

\- Эм… это личное. Прости. Спасибо за помощь!

В конце концов, ему пришлось бежать, чтобы вовремя успеть в больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри слегка его пожучила:

\- Никаких физических упражнений в день полнолуния! - сказала она, застёгивая свою мантию. - Ты себя раззадоришь, а у нас выдался такой хороший год. Не порть его.

\- Всё будет нормально, - слегка чересчур беспечно махнул он рукой. Может, стоит попросить Сохатого поцарапать его чуть-чуть, чтобы было не слишком подозрительно. Правда, Сохатый никогда не это не согласится.

Они вместе вышли из замка. Теперь их путь был уже таким знакомым, что они могли пройти по нему во сне.

\- Теперь я могу ходить туда сам, - задумчиво сказал он. - Я хорошо знаю, как всё работает. Тогда Вам только останется забирать меня с утра.

\- Прости, дорогой, - покачала она головой. - Приказ Дамблдора. Я должна следить, чтобы ты вовремя покидал замок для безопасности.

\- О. Конечно, - он попытался не звучать неблагодарным. Конечно, это их беспокоило - что он может забыть или опоздать. А потом что? Всё будет гораздо хуже, подумал он, когда ему исполнится семнадцать, и придётся регистрироваться в министерстве.

Внутри хижины Мадам Помфри взвизгнула.

\- Что такое?! - Римус достал палочку.

\- О, ничего, - она схватилась за сердце. - Я… я увидела крысу. Отвратительные существа. Прости, дорогой, хотела бы я найти для тебя лучшее место…

\- Ничего страшного… увидимся утром.

Когда дверь закрылась, он резко развернулся.

\- Пит? Это был ты?

\- ...Прости, Лунатик, - раздался сверху голос Питера. - Я должен был стоять на стрёме…

Он спустился по лестнице, Сириус и Джеймс за ним. Они зевали и выглядели так, будто только проснулись.

\- Что вы двое здесь делаете?! - удивлённо спросил Римус. - Как же ваш матч?!

\- Мы спали с последнего звонка, - объяснил Джеймс. - Утром мы поспим ещё час или два… и в обед, если сможем.

\- Вы чокнутые, - Римус покачал головой. - Вы оба, - он посмотрел на Сириуса, чтобы проверить, играли ли они до сих пор в эту игру со зрительным контактом.

\- Что угодно для нашего Лунатика, - сказал Сириус, удержав его взгляд целых две секунды, и затем отвернувшись и неловко потерев руку. Это порадовало Римуса, хотя он знал, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Он не знал, почему ему так нравилось смотреть, как Сириус мучается.

\- Мы рано, - сказал Питер, усаживаясь на маленький диван Римуса. - Да ведь, Римус?

\- Да, наверное, - он слегка потянулся, чтобы проверить различные боли и хрусты. - Да, ещё есть время.

\- О, хорошо, можно мне тогда поспать? - зевнул Сириус. Они с Джеймсом устроились на полу, и Сириус положил голову Джеймсу на плечо. _Пошёл нахуй, Джеймс,_ подумал Римус, прежде чем успел остановить себя. Он застенчиво прислонился к стене.

\- Эй, когда твоя встреча с Макгонагалл? - спросил Джеймс, сбрасывая с плеча голову Сириуса.

\- Эм… в следующую пятницу с утра. А что? - ответил Сириус.

\- Что ты ей скажешь?

\- Скажу?

\- О карьерах, идиот.

\- А, точно, - Сириус подавил очередной зевок, его глаза наполнились слезами от усталости. - Уф, я не знаю. Мне вообще не нравится идея того, чтобы работать. Отец хотел, чтобы я шёл в политику, так что… точно не это.

\- Мама говорит, что сейчас лучше не идти в министерство, - задумчиво сказал Питер. - Но Деззи думает, что сейчас лучшее для этого время - когда война кончится, мы будем в первых рядах, чтобы всё перестроить.

\- Ну, если смотреть на это с такой стороны… - выгнул бровь Сирус и пихнул Джеймса. - Ну, давай, расскажи нам о своих планах.

\- Хм? - невинно посмотрел на него Джеймс.

\- Ой, да хорош ломаться, Поттер, только не говори мне, что у тебя всё не продумано до мелочей. Паддлмир? Холихэдс? Кэннонс? Кто из них проявил больше интереса?

\- Чтоб ты знал, - с достоинством поднял голову Джеймс, - они _все_ мной интересовались, вообще-то, если верить Макгонагалл. Но я им всем откажу - по крайней мере, пока что.

\- О, правда? Хочешь взять академический год и жить на свои блестящие миллионы?

\- Нет, придурок. Я буду сражаться.

За этим последовала странная пауза. Сириус выглядел в глубоком недоумении. Римус прервал тишину.

\- _Что_ ты будешь делать, друг?

\- Ну, - Джеймс выглядел непривычно нервным из-за этого, - война не закончится, если люди не будут сражаться. Мама с папой так упорно трудятся и… ну, каким бы сыном я был, если бы не помог им, не думаете? Дамблдору нужны все люди, которые могут бороться. К тому же, - он нервно засмеялся, - если Хвостик хочет получить работу в министерстве, значит, нам нужно убедиться, что министерство останется стоять на месте, да?

\- Значит… когда ты будешь говорить с Макгонагалл, ты скажешь…

\- Что квиддич может подождать? Что я хочу сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы обеспечить безопасность для всех в волшебном мире, а не только для чистокровных? Да, как-то так, - по-простому закончил Джеймс, опустив взгляд на свои руки.

Снова тишина. Наконец, Сириус пробормотал:

\- Тогда я скажу то же самое.

\- Брат, ты не должен…

\- А что ещё мне делать? Уйти на пенсию с наследством от дяди и позволить тебе забрать всё веселье себе? Да пошёл ты.

\- Я тоже! - вдруг воскликнул Питер, не желая оставаться в стороне. - Я могу помочь!

\- Конечно, можешь, - улыбнулся Джеймс. - Ты же мародёр. Это лучшая квалификация, какую только можно получить.

\- Что насчёт тебя, Лунатик? - воодушевлённо спросил Питер, сверкая глазами.

\- Я собираюсь… мффф, - _слишком поздно, началось._ \- Дерьмо… оборачивайтесь! Быстро!

Они все вскочили, готовые трансформироваться в свои животные формы.

Последним, что Римус чётко увидел, были три его друга, которые стояли вместе и размышляли о своём будущем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'I wanna be your dog' группы The Stooges.


	89. Пятый год: Неделя До

Пятница, 23-е апреля, 1976 год.

\- Добрый день, мистер Люпин, - улыбнулась Профессор Макгонагалл, когда он зашёл в ее кабинет.

\- Добрый день, Профессор, - вежливо ответил он и опустился на стул напротив неё.

\- Готовы к экзаменам?

\- Эм… думаю, да.

\- Я в Вас верю, - улыбнулась она - Макгонагалл улыбалась только тогда, когда считала, что ситуация того стоит. По этой причине Римус улыбнулся в ответ.

Ведьма посмотрела на гору пергамента перед собой. Наверное, заметки от других его учителей. Она прочистила горло, подняла взгляд и снова улыбнулась.

\- Вы добились уверенных хороших результатов за время обучения в Хогвартсе.

\- Так было не всегда, - пробормотал он, думая о тех потерянных месяцах на первом году.

\- Вы - староста, - продолжила Макгонагалл. - В целом прилежный разумный молодой человек. Похоже, Вы отличаетесь безупречной работой на Чарах и Истории, и я слышала, что Вы даже собрали свою собственную учебную группу?

\- Я просто не против помочь другим, - пристыженно объяснил он. - Если кто-то чего-то не понимает.

\- Качество, заслуживающее восхищения, мистер Люпин.

\- Эм… спасибо.

\- Так что, - быстро сказала она, - учитывая все эти хорошие моменты, думали ли Вы о возможной карьере после окончания школы?

Он вдруг понял, что он нервничал. Больше, чем ожидал. Он вытер свои влажные ладони о штаны и попытался встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Мне придётся зарегистрироваться. В министерстве.

Он увидел, как она поджала губы, но не перебила его.

\- И… ну, я не знаю особо много, может, не так много, как должен бы, но… война…

\- Что ‘война’, Люпин? - рявкнула она.

\- Ну… люди… волшебники… им не нужно, чтобы такой человек, как я, с моими проблемами, вообще нашёл себе работу, так что я подумал…

\- Мы не можем прогибаться под чужие низкие ожидания от нас, Люпин. Вы добились прекрасных результатов здесь, в Хогвартсе, и я уверена, что Вы способны и на более великие вещи.

\- Может быть, - пожал он плечами. - Но у меня не будет на это шанса, если… ну, наверное, если я не вмешаюсь.

\- Вмешаетесь, - все следы доброты и одобрения покинули ее черты.

\- Ага.

\- Мистер Люпин, - нахмурилась Макгонагалл. Она выглядела уставшей, как будто она решала серьёзную проблему весь день. - Вы знаете, что я уже поговорила с мистером Блэком о его планах на будущее.

\- Да, - Римус не понимал, причём тут это.

\- И я уверена, Вы прекрасно знаете, какие у мистера Блэка планы на будущее.

\- Э… я могу предположить…

Ему не нужно было предполагать. Они все обсудили это сегодня ночью, все четверо, на кровати Джеймса.

Джеймс всегда стоял во главе их группы - он был лидером. Его внутренняя доброта и дружелюбная манера поведения сделали его лидером ещё в их самую первую встречу на Хогвартс Экспрессе. Но теперь казалось, по крайней мере, Римусу, что он принял на себя абсолютно новую роль героя в своём решении присоединиться к Дамблдору и поставить себя под удар Волдеморта.

Если Джеймс собирался это сделать, то они все были уверены, что это было правильным решением. Сириус долго и эмоционально говорил о своём собственном желании победить ‘их’. У Римуса было впечатление, что Сириус воспринимал войну не как явление политическое, а как крайне личное. Волдеморт с тем же успехом мог быть его матерью или отцом. Питер с радостью был готов пойти на новое приключение, и Римус был вынужден признать, что был впечатлён - обычно Хвост первым отмечал все риски в подобных планах. Но Джеймс создавал впечатление, что это так легко, так просто.

Для Римуса это никогда даже не ставилось под сомнение. У него не было других вариантов, насколько он мог себе представить, и среди всех его друзей ему было меньше всего терять. Прошлые пять лет эти три парня, с которыми он делил комнату, были его главным приоритетом в жизни, и он не видел причин менять это после окончания школы. И он не мог отрицать, даже перед самим собой, что держаться поближе к Дамблдору казалось самым ближайшим путём добраться до Сивого.

Естественно, он ничего из этого не сказал Макгонагалл.

Профессор поправила свои очки, потёрла глаза и закрыла лицо ладонями. Она вздохнула, и этот звук на удивление болью отдался в животе Римуса - он ее разочаровал.

\- Митер Люпин, позже этим днём у меня встречи с мистером Поттером и мистером Петтигрю. Могу я предполагать, что от них я услышу то же самое? Разве у вас нет никаких карьерных стремлений кроме этой ужасной войны?

Римус пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в пол. Она не сможет его переубедить.

\- Для этого будет время, - пробормотал он. - После.

Она опустила руки, приспустила очки и посмотрела на него. Ее глаза покраснели и слегка опухли. Она не смотрела на него своим знаменитым ‘взглядом’, которым она нервировала учеников, чтобы те дали нужный ей ответ. Выражение ее лица было совершенно другим - оно ей совершенно не подходило. Оно ему не нравилось.

\- Не для этого я становилась учителем, - очень тихо и напряжённо сказала она.

Он не знал, что на это ответить. Ему было жаль - но он не хотел в этом признаваться, чтобы у неё не было возможности надавить на него в попытке переубедить.

\- Мне кажется, Питер хочет заняться чем-нибудь в министерстве, - попытался он. - После.

\- Ну, это уже хоть что-то, - натянуто улыбнулась Макгонагалл и перебрала свои бумаги. - А теперь, мистер Люпин, давайте поговорим о сдаче К.О.Т.О.В.

***

Четверг, 14-ое мая, 1976 год.

На нетвёрдых ногах Римус поднялся на самый верх трибун. Он нашёл своих друзей - Лили, Марлин, Питера и Дездемону - в нетерпеливом ожидании, пока толпа шумела вокруг. Он сел рядом с Дездемоной, которая надела красно-золотой шарф Питера.

\- Привет, Деззи, - улыбнулся Римус и помахал ей. - Эм… тебе холодно?

\- Я пытаюсь смешаться с толпой, - усмехнулась она. - Пити думал, что Когтевранцу не разрешат здесь сидеть.

\- О…

\- Разве ты должен здесь быть сейчас, Лунатик? - спросил Питер, глядя на выходящие команды сквозь свой бинокль. - Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

\- О нет, ты, что, снова болел, Римус? - с сочувствием цокнула Дездемона.

\- О, эм, Римус просто был, эм… - запнулся Питер, осознав свою ошибку.

\- Сидел у теплиц, - улыбнулся Римус. - Я накурился до безобразия.

Он был до безобразия трезвым, но Дездемона была из тех людей, которые не заметят разницы.

\- О… понятно… - она вежливо улыбнулась, но слегка отодвинулась от него.

Он выскользнул, пока Мадам Помфри была в своём кабинете. Ему было стыдно за это, и позже он обязательно извинится, но он не мог пропустить игру своих друзей. Они бы сделали для него то же самое. Сегодня был матч Гриффиндора против Пуффендуя, и толпа напротив сверкала великолепным солнечным жёлтым цветом одежды. Ночью прошёл дождь (Римус знал это, потому что очнулся с мокрыми волосами и ногами), и небо было чистого весеннего голубого цвета. Зная, что Джеймс посчитает это хорошим знаком, Римус улыбнулся себе и начал кричать вместе со своими друзьями.

Это была хорошая игра - отличная для Сириуса, который был в хорошей форме. Он ни разу не упустил бладжер и один раз даже сделал впечатляющий поворот в долю секунды и успел спасти третьего охотника Гриффиндора, так сильно наклонившись вперёд, что Римус был уверен, что тот точно вылетит с метлы.

\- Если мы победим, то мы же не будем устраивать очередную вечеринку, да? - спросила Лили сквозь крики, когда Джеймс забил пятый гол. - Мне кажется, мы не справимся с ещё одной так близко к экзаменам.

\- Зная Джеймса, то вряд ли, - сказал Римус. - Он не захочет выкидывать зря все часы, потраченные в библиотеке.

\- В библиотеке?!

\- Да, он почти каждый день туда ходит, - влез Питер. - Готовится изо всех сил. Теперь он ещё больший ботаник, чем Лунатик.

\- Я вам не верю, - подняла брови Лили.

\- Уж поверь, - засмеялся Римус. - Теперь он даже соблюдает правила поведения в комнате, чтобы нормально высыпаться между экзаменами. Теперь никому нельзя издавать ни звука в комнате после восьми часов.

Раздалась очередная волна криков - шестой гол Джеймса, двенадцатый у команды Гриффиндора в целом.

\- Ха! - закричал Питер. - Теперь им никогда нас не догнать!

Гриффиндор, конечно, победил - если Римус не ошибался, Джеймс ещё никогда не проигрывал ни одной игры. Как только раздался последний свисток, все Гриффиндорцы высыпали на поле, чтобы поздравить свою команду. Мэри бежала впереди всех, выбежав на пару минут раньше всех остальных. Римус как всегда отставал.

Обычно он не возражал, но только-только после полнолуния ему было ещё больно, и он хромал сильнее, чем обычно. Он подумал, что будет лучше, если он подождёт, пока все остальные спустятся, чтобы меньше людей заметили его походку. Мадам Помфри пару раз предлагала ему взять трость, когда его бедро сильно болело, но он не хотел ничего об этом слышать.

Римус почти спустился по шатким деревянным ступеням, когда увидел Джеймса и Сириуса посреди красного моря учеников на поле. Джеймс поднял взгляд и помахал ему, Сириус увидел это и сделал то же самое. Римус широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что они это видели, и поднял большие пальцы вверх, чтобы поздравить их.

Сделав это, что-то очень резкое и горячее кольнуло в его щиколотке, когда он поднял ногу, чтобы спуститься ещё на ступеньку вниз. Вскрикнув от боли и удивления, Римус потерял равновесие и упал с лестницы, приземлившись на землю.  _ Ау,  _ подумал он.

\- Блять, - он приподнялся на содранных ладонях в попытке хотя бы встать на колени. Проблема была в том, что он такой высокий, подумал Римус, потому что ему нужно было поднять так много своего тела.

Слегка ошарашенно он порадовался, что большинство ребят стояли к нему спиной - он пролетел, наверное, как минимум восемь ступеней. Затем он услышал это - приглушённое хихиканье. Он повернулся, боль прострелила весь его левый бок при этом движении, и увидел три лица под деревянными стендами. Мальсибер, Барти Крауч и Снейп.

\- Уууупси-пупси! - засмеялся Крауч, показывая ряд острых белых зубов, слегка мелковатых для его рта. - Бедный малыш Люпин! - он держал в руках что-то небольшое и металлическое.

\- Уроды, - пробормотал Римус, и поднял себя как можно быстрее. Он пошарил в кармане штанов в поиске палочки, молясь, чтобы она не сломалась. Нет, она была в порядке. Он достал ее и направил в пространство между ступенями. Его щиколотка до сих пор болела и чесалась, отвлекая его. - Что вы сделали?

\- Не обвиняй нас в своей неуклюжести,  _ полоумный Люпин!  _ \- прохладно сказал Снейп, отступая в тень трибун. - И убери эту палочку от моего лица, пока я не доложил на тебя за нападение на невооружённых учеников.

\- В каком месте вы невооружённые?! - прорычал Римус, не опуская палочку. -  _ Экспеллиармус! _

Но ничего не произошло. Они, правда, были не вооружены.

\- Что я вам говорил, джентльмены? - ухмыльнулся Снейп своим дружкам. - Полоумный Люпин сумасшедший и опасен для общества. Ударение на слово опасен…

Крауч уже был вне себя, маниакально хохоча, перебрасывая небольшой металлический предмет в руках в каком-то странном подобии жонглирования. Это был сикль? Нет, Римус чувствовал запах, пусть даже они пятились назад. Это наверняка значок старосты. Серебряный.

\- Эй! - воскликнул он, но те лишь засмеялись и продолжили уходить.

К тому времени, как Джеймс и Сириус - которые видели, как Римус запнулся, но не более того - подошли к нему, три Слизеринца уже ушли.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, ты в порядке? - спросил Джеймс и помог ему выпрямиться, предложив свою руку.

\- Да, нормально… наверное, запнулся. Дурацкие длинные ноги… - попытался улыбнуться Римус. Срирус был здесь, и Римус отказывался упоминать любое нападение Слизеринцев в присутствии Сириуса. Тот был слишком нестабильным; слишком безрассудным в последнее время. Горячий злой зуд в щиколотке сводил его с ума.

Он надеялся, что экстракт муртлапов поможет с этим тоже. Чёртов Снейп. Вот зачем он это сделал? Ни один из них не был старостой, так откуда они вообще достали значок? И в частности,  _ почему чёртов значок?! _

Девчонки тоже к ним присоединились и суетились вокруг него, говоря Римусу присесть и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, спрашивая, что и как сильно болело. Было бесполезно говорить, что  _ ничего  _ не болело, после того, как он свалился с лестницы вниз головой, и было бесполезно говорить, что  _ всё  _ болело, но у него бывало куда хуже. И всё это время он не мог перестать думать о боли в ноге и о слове, которое использовал Северус -  _ опасен.  _ Что он знал? Или что он думал, что знал?

\- Римус, ты, правда, ужасно бледный, - сказала Лили.

Марлин положила ладонь ему на лоб, и он раздражённо отмахнулся от неё.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал он.

\- Так, всё, разошлись, дайте ему подышать, бога ради! - вдруг выпалил Сириус, который до этого момента ни слова не сказал, и растолкал всех от него.

Римус поднял голову и посмотрел на него сквозь пару прядей непослушных волос. Он увидел решительное выражение лица Сириуса. Тот положил руки на бёдра в хорошей имитации Джеймса, руководящего работой над пранком. 

\- Идите в раздевалку, или в большой зал, или ещё куда-нибудь. Лунатик, давай, пойдём обратно в замок, мы пройдём через больничное крыло. Сохатый, возьми с собой мою метлу.

Римус почти открыл рот, чтобы возразить - он не мог пойти в больничное крыло, из которого он только сбежал пару часов назад. Мадам Помфри ни за что не отпустит его, если увидит, что он с собой сделал, сбежав от неё без разрешения. Но Сириус предлагал ему способ вырваться отсюда, так что он им воспользовался.

Он принял руку Сириуса и напряжённо поднялся.  _ Ау,  _ снова подумал он. Он сильно ударился коленом, и его бедро болело сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он хромал, но Сириус позволил ему слегка опереться на себя. Он до сих был в своей красной форме для квиддича с золотыми вставками, но снял шлем, и его волосы непослушно выбились из хвостика. Он немного пах потом, свежим воздухом и травой.

\- Я тоже пойду! - встряла Мэри и поднялась на ноги. Она очень серьёзно относилась к своей роли дамы короля Гриффиндора.

\- Нет, всё нормально, - ласково, но твёрдо сказал Сириус. - Нам не нужна большая толпа, да, Лунатик? Пойдём.

Он быстро поцеловал Мэри в щёку и начал уводить Римуса с поля для квиддича в сторону замка.

Римус отстранился от него сразу же, как решил, что может идти без чужой помощи, и Сириус позволил ему, но шёл довольно медленно, чтобы Римус за ним успевал.

\- Можем не идти к Помфри, если думаешь, что всё нормально, - быстро сказал он. - Я просто решил, что ты захочешь убраться подальше от этой компании.

\- Да… спасибо, - осторожно кивнул Римус.

\- Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда вокруг тебя бегают.

\- Да.

\- Лунатик? Как ты на самом деле упал? Ты никогда не запинаешься, даже после полнолуний.

\- О, не знаю. Не смотрел, куда шёл.

Сириус, похоже, решил принять такой ответ, хотя бы на сейчас, и они продолжили идти. У них ушло почти полчаса, чтобы подняться в башню. Иногда Римус хотел быть Пуффендуйцем, чтобы было легче добираться до общей комнаты. Наконец в комнате, Римус упал на кровать с болью во всём теле и совсем без сил. Он ненавидел быть в таком состоянии перед Сириусом. Он не хотел показывать своей слабости.

\- Я хочу принять душ, это ничего? - тихо спросил Сириус. Римус кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Как только дверь ванной закрылась, он достал из прикроватной тумбочки экстракт муртлапов. Он поднял штанину и нашёл укол от значка. Уроды. Укол был опухшим и покрасневшим, как после укуса комара. Кожа вокруг наливалась тёмным фиолетовым синяком. Экстракт муртлапов ничуть не помог. Значит, точно серебро.

Римус лёг обратно и попытался игнорировать боль, позволяя своим мышцам расслабиться, а сну завладеть его сознанием. Он до сих пор лежал в своём сонном, слегка лихорадочном состоянии, когда Сириус вышел из ванной с клубами пара и лёгким запахом лосьона после бритья.

\- Ты спишь? - так ласково прошептал он.

\- Почти, - пробормотал Римус, слегка приоткрыв глаза.

Сириус закрыл шторы, тем самым приглушив свет в комнате. Он стоял прямо рядом с кроватью Римуса. Он поднял банку с экстрактом муртлапов.

\- А это для чего? Порезался?

\- Нет…

\- Лунатик, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что случилось. Это явно не было случайностью, - нахмурился Сириус. - Ты мне, что, не доверяешь?

\- Естественно, я тебе доверяю, - нахмурился Римус в ответ. - Я просто… слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты кому-то мстил, понятно? Это глупо, и тебе это аукнется.

\- Кто?

\- Три Слизеринца. Они меня уронили - укололи мою ногу сквозь ступени трибун, вот и всё. Трусливые уроды, - лучше не упоминать серебро.

\- Какие Слизеринцы? - его голос был очень жёстким.

\- Не Регулус, - поспешно сказал Римус. - Снейп, конечно. Мальсибер и Крауч. Сириус, - сказал он так строго, как только мог сейчас, - я в порядке, слышишь? Пожалуйста, не делай всё хуже.

\- Не буду, - сказал Сириус, хотя звучал неуверенно. Они недолго молчали. Римус закрыл глаза, его веки были такими тяжёлыми. - Мне оставить тебя спать? - спросил Сириус, его голос снова стал ласковым.

\- Да, спасибо, - ответил Римус, снова расслабляясь.

\- Я тоже валюсь с ног, - легко сказал Сириус с усмешкой. - После этого матча. Немного завидую тебе, что у тебя есть уважительная причина. Я почти что хочу просто лечь тут с тобой и не вставать до следующего утра.

Римус открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Сириуса, но тот смотрел в сторону.

\- Но лучше мне вернуться вниз на ужин. Не могу пропустить победную речь Джеймса.

\- Не подходи к Слизеринцам, - попросил Римус. - Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю, - кивнул Сириус.

Вскоре после этого он вышел из комнаты, и Римус уснул, довольный тем, что как бы сильно Сириус ни ненавидел Слизерин, он никогда не сделает ничего настолько безрассудного, что Римус его не простит.


	90. Пятый год: С.О.В.ы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе присутствует спойлер или воспоминание (кому как) к книге Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса, глава 28: Худшее Воспоминание Снейпа.
> 
> Кто не помнит, в этой главе Гарри видит воспоминание глазами Снейпа, в котором Джеймс и Сириус издеваются над ним на глазах у всей школы, подняв его в воздухе вверх ногами и смеясь, пока Лили не вмешалась.

_When I see you walking down the street_

_I step on your hands and I mangle your feet._

_You’re not the kinda person that I even wanna meet_

_Oh baby, you’re so vicious!_

_Когда я вижу тебя на улице,_

_Я наступаю на твои руки и путаю твои ноги._

_Ты не из тех людей, которых я даже хочу знать._

_О, детка, ты так жестока!_

Четверг, 3-е июня, 1976 год.

С.О.В.ы были в полной мере такими ужасающими и удовлетворительными, как и ожидал Римус. Он пытался притвориться, что это были обычные экзамены в конце учебного года, но это было почти невозможно, когда, как казалось, все вокруг потеряли из-за них головы. Джеймс стал настоящим затворником, сидя в библиотеке или за занавесками своей кровати и маниакально повторяя факты и даты, которые игнорировал весь предыдущий год. Время от времени Питер резко бледнел и с дрожью начинал пялиться в пустоту. Марлин взяла за привычку нападать на Римуса с разными интервалами в течение дня и требовать, чтобы он проверил у нее те или иные ответы.

Лишь Сириус, казалось, сохранял спокойствие по всему этому поводу, что было просто типично. Когда даже Джеймс перестал на него реагировать, он принялся отвлекать Мэри. Что имело дополнительный бонус в виде отвлечённого Римуса, и это было ужасно, но терпимо.

\- Идите и найдите себе кладовую с мётлами как все остальные! - закричала Марлин на грани истерики и бросила в парочку тапочек. Те сплелись друг с другом на диване перед камином.

\- Но идти-то некуда, - одним днём вздохнула Мэри Римусу за день до начала С.О.В. - Сириус не разрешает мне подниматься в вашу комнату, а парни не могут зайти в нашу… и я не хочу, чтобы нас поймали в какой-нибудь кладовке, не тогда, когда весь замок кишит этими пародиями на пожирателей смерти.

\- Что? - Римус наконец обратил на неё внимание. - Тебе что-то сделали, Мэри?

\- О, постоянно, - она пожала плечами с усталой улыбкой. - Я уже к этому привыкла. По крайней мере, я была готова к подобному с начальной школы, потому что была там единственной темнокожей.

\- Это кошмарно, Мэри, мне так жаль, - Римус сжал ее ладонь, искренне ей сочувствуя. Мэри была крепким орешком, он знал это - рядом с ней можно было ляпнуть что-угодно и не получить за это. Она, может, и могла вспылить, но быстро всё прощала и никогда не держала обид. И всё же; это было совсем другое дело, и это явно производило негативный эффект.

\- Ты такой милый, Римус, - она ласково улыбнулась и сжала его руку в ответ. - Но не переживай за меня. У меня есть Сириус.

\- Мм, - Римус отпустил ее руку, вернулся к своей работе и через какое-то время небрежно бросил: - Что он об этом говорит?

\- О, ну, знаешь, что будет защищать меня до последней капли крови, и что они не могут сделать ничего, чтобы разделить нас… честно говоря, мне кажется, у него ярко выраженный комплекс рыцаря на белом коне.

\- Ну, - Римус закрыл книгу и поднял на неё взгляд, - тебя точно не назвать дамой в беде.

Губы Мэри расплылись в прекрасной улыбке. Она, правда, была очень красивой.

\- Спасибо, Римус, я всегда знала, что могу рассчитывать на твою поддержку женских прав. Так, ладно, давай снова повторим Защиту от Тёмных Искусств? Профессор Дротский намекнул, что на экзамене будет что-то либо о вампирах, либо об оборотнях…

Римус не знал, были ли увеличившиеся нападения на магглорождённых - следовательно, на Мэри - причиной тому, что случилось после письменного экзамена по Защите. Раз или два он позволял себе мечтать, что это было связано с тем нападением Северуса на Римуса, пусть даже Сириус и пообещал не мстить. Позже он предпочитал думать, что Джеймс и Сириус действовали на поводу добрых намерений справедливости; что это был их шанс показать, что они выбрали для себя сторону.

В действительности же дело было в множестве причин; и ни одна из них не была благородной - высокое напряжение после С.О.В., смешанное с облегчением после сдачи экзамена. Растущее напряжение кипело весь год - вообще-то, уже много лет - между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Северус Снейп просто-напросто был раздражающим кретином, Джеймс хотел впечатлить Лили, а Сириуса просто разрывало от неустанной агрессии по отношению к любому, кто хоть как-нибудь намекал на верность ‘стороне противника’.

Если кратко, то ни один из них не был самим собой в тот день, да и к тому же было жарко - эти два фактора тоже с тем же успехом могли довести ситуацию до точки кипения. В том факте, что Сириус вёл себя как заскучавший аристократ, и что Джеймс хотел угодить ему, не было абсолютно ничего нового - и позже он мог быть объяснён самым обыкновенным противным подростковым поведением. Кроме того, те, кто знали Сириуса, и через что он прошёл, были склонны ему потворствовать; позволять ему важничать - и Джеймс в особенности был снисходителен к его замашкам.

А вот уровень жестокости определённо был новым, и его объяснить было уже не так просто.

К сожалению, с годами Римус будет видеть всё больше и больше этой жестокости - не всегда от его друзей, но определённо от людей, которых он считал ‘хорошими’. Римусу всегда казалось, что этот день стал настоящим началом войны, по крайней мере, для мародёров.

Конечно, Римус не считал себя невиновным. Он мог бы это остановить. Он действительно отложил книгу по Трансфигурации, когда Лили вмешалась - но он решил, что он всё остановит, отчитает Джеймса и пойдёт дальше. Он уж точно не ожидал, что Снейп скажет то, что он сказал, или того, что Джеймс сделал после этого.

Какая-то его часть тоже этим насладилась. Какой-то его части нравилось смотреть, как Северуса унижают и мучают, когда рядом не маячил Мальсибер, чтобы ему помочь. Естественно, ужасно было видеть, как Лили так оскорбляют, но когда Джеймс по-настоящему взялся за дело, Римусу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться и не засвистеть вместе со всеми. Он должен был это остановить. Он должен был пойти наперекор своим друзьям, взять контроль и быть выше этого. Но ему просто не хотелось.

Исправило бы или ухудшило его вмешательство ситуацию - или последующие этому события - Римус уже никогда не узнает. Но он искренне жалел, что не попытался.

***

\- Теперь ты упустил все жалкие шансы быть с ней, брат, - засмеялся Сириус, когда позже этим днём Лили вылетела из зала, увидев Джеймса за столом.

\- Да пожалуйста, - нахмурившись, фыркнул Джеймс. - Знаете что? Я потратил слишком много времени, бегая за ней, и если она не хочет иметь со мной дела…

\- Разве так не всегда было? - спросил Питер, угрюмо поливая соусом свою еду. Ещё одно последствие ссоры со Снейпом - Питер и Дездемона, по всей видимости, имели сильные разногласия по этому поводу. Она считала, что это было издевательство; она не понимала, что плохого сделал Снейп.

\- Заткнись, Петтигрю, - закатил глаза Сириус. Он обратился к Джеймсу: - Забудь о ней, Сохатый, она всегда была сучкой.

\- Эй, - пихнула его Мэри, - Лили моя _подруга,_ если ты не забыл. Хотя, Джеймс, если честно, я тоже думаю, что тебе стоит оставить ее в покое ненадолго. Она сама не своя.

\- Серьёзно? - спросил Римус с чувством вины. Он должен был это остановить.

\- Конечно! - ответила Мэри, ровно разрезая мясо на кусочки. - Не спрашивайте, почему, но Нюниус был ее лучшим другом с самого детства. Я пыталась объяснить ей, какая он на самом деле гнида, но это было как об стену горох. Мне кажется, ей его жалко. А он, естественно, влюблён в неё по уши.

\- Фу, он же не нравится ей в ответ, да?! - Джеймс выглядел шокированным.

\- Нет, - пожала плечами Мэри, - но они всё равно друзья. Ну, или, по крайней мере, _были_ ими. Теперь она с ним не разговаривает.

Римус сделал мысленную заметку проверить, как она себя чувствует - ну, конечно, если Лили до сих пор разговаривала _с ним._ Ее последняя гневная вспышка явно была направлена в сторону всех мародёров, а не только в сторону Джеймса.

***

Пятница, 12-ое июня, 1976 год.

На следующей неделе был письменный экзамен по Трансфигурации, и Римус был даже чересчур хорошо подготовлен к нему. У него было жгучее желание обойти хотя бы Джеймса, раз уж он не мог обойти Сириуса. Он думал, что сможет стать лучшим на письменном экзамене, если на практическом не выйдет. Они сдавали его три часа, и на это уходило огромное количество концентрации.

Римус поднял голову только два раза, и только чтобы посмотреть на Сириуса. В первый раз тот работал над своим эссе, его перо плавно двигалось, словно паря по пергаменту, вместо того, чтобы скоблить по нему, как у Джеймса и Питера. Во второй раз тот откинулся на спинку стула и пытался поймать взгляд Джеймса. Римус вздохнул. Ближе к полнолунию было так трудно сосредоточиться. Он чувствовал себя животным больше, чем обычно.

Он, правда, с нетерпением ждал ближайшего полнолуния, пусть и знал, что это было глупо. Оно будет последним в учебном году, и все четверо тихо планировали его всю прошлую неделю. К этому времени экзамены закончатся, и они будут практически непобедимыми, и им казалось, что весь мир будет лежать у их ног. Джеймс клялся, что краем глаза видел единорога в прошлый раз, и они читали книги, чтобы узнать, как их отследить. Римус не знал, что может сделать волк, встретившись с единорогом, но у него не было причин думать, что он атакует. Вот кентавры были совершенно другим делом - кентавры вводили волка в ужас.

Когда экзамен закончился, им приказали выстроиться вдоль стены в большом зале, пока Макгонагалл с помощью магии собирала их пергаменты в алфавитном порядке (самым элегантным _акцио,_ которое Римус когда-либо видел) и переставляла столы в привычное положение для ужина. Снейп с яростью пялился на Джеймса через весь зал.

\- Не знаю, чего ещё он хочет, - цокнул Джеймс. - Мы же получили отработки, разве нет?

\- Вас, что, видел учитель? - спросила Мэри, пока они подходили к своим привычным местам за столом.

\- Неа, чёртова Эванс, - простонал Сириус.

\- Моя _любимая подруга Лили,_ \- твёрдо сказала Мэри.

\- Да пофиг, - буркнул Сириус. - Но лучше ей не затягивать с этим до завтрашнего вечера.

\- Почему? - спросила Мэри и улыбнулась, когда ужин появился на пустых тарелках перед ними. Спагетти Болоньезе. - Наконец собираешься сводить меня в хорошее место?

\- Мне кажется, женский туалет на шестом этаже - это _хорошее_ место, - с сарказмом ответил Сириус. - Всё равно, нет. У нас есть дела. Мародёрские.

\- О, да, конечно, - вздохнула Мэри, как будто ее только что сильно оскорбили. - Я забыла, что мне надо делить своего парня с _его_ парнями.

Джеймс и Питер усмехнулись, но Сириус ощетинился как кот.

\- Да блять, - огрызнулся он, убивая ее взглядом. - Обязательно нести подобное дерьмо? Злобная корова.

\- Чистокровный выскочка, - невинно ответила она, наматывая спагетти на вилку.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Римус, у которого сильно болела голова, - на этой неделе ругаются Питер и Дездемона. Ваша очередь будет на следующей неделе.

Из-за это все засмеялись, и общая атмосфера стала более спокойной. Римус был собой доволен. Он действительно начинал осваиваться во всех этих отношениях и при этом не состоять в них.

К окончанию ужина всё снова было хорошо, и когда Джеймс поднялся, чтобы отправиться на отработку, Сириус сказал ему, что догонит позже.

\- Я хочу проводить Мэри до башни, чтобы всё было нормально, - объяснил он.

\- Тебе не обязательно, - сказала она. - Я не буду одна, Римус же тоже идёт, да, Римус?

\- Да, - кивнул он, закидывая сумку с книгами на плечо. - Я наконец-то почитаю что-нибудь с сюжетом, теперь, когда экзамены сданы.

\- У тебя такая захватывающая жизнь, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Он взял Мэри за руку. - Всё равно я хочу пройтись с тобой. Чтобы я не волновался.

\- Как у тебя получается быть таким мудаком в одну секунду, и таким милашкой в другую? - вздохнула Мэри и поцеловала его.

Римус вежливо отвернулся. Да, это был хороший вопрос с Сириусом, подумал он. Вот именно в это ты впутывался с ним.

\- Ладно, только не долго, - сказал Джеймс. - Отработка с Филчем. Эванс просто садистка, честное слово.

\- Буду через пятнадцать минут, - успокоил его Сириус, и они втроём пошли в башню. Римус всю дорогу держался чуть позади.

\- О, да бога ради, - громко сказала Мэри, когда они дошли до портрета, и Римус поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. А. Ну конечно. Снова Снейп. Римус машинально потянулся за волшебной палочкой. - Слушай, она не хочет с тобой разговаривать, так что вали отсюда! - огрызнулась она, всё ещё держа Сириуса за руку.

\- Блэк, - не спеша сказал Снейп, - скажи своей маггловской сучке заткнуться.

\- Как ты меня назвал?! - воскликнула Мэри, и Сириус вытащил свою палочку и поднял ее.

 _Сейчас то самое время,_ подумал Римус, _сейчас самое время быть старостой. Сейчас самое время быть смелым._ Сириус открыл рот, и Римус вышел вперёд и встал между двух парней.

\- Прекратите это сейчас же! - сказал он своим самым опасным голосом. - Снейп, иди в свою общую комнату, или я назначу тебе отработку. Блэк, просто… успокойся, ладно?

Сириус покраснел и не опустил палочку. Снейп поднял бровь.

\- Послушай его, Блэк, даже _полоумный Люпин_ знает, что ты не одолеешь меня в дуэли.

\- Это не то, что я сказал, - шикнул Римус. - Заткнись и потеряйся.

\- Мне кого-нибудь позвать? - спросила Мэри, с тревогой наблюдая за лицом Сириуса.

\- Нет, всё нормально… ты иди, - сказал Римус и посмотрел ей вслед, когда она скрылась за портретом. Он развернулся обратно к Сириусу. - Давай, у тебя сейчас отработка, пойдём…

\- Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, полоумный Люпин, - вдруг сказал Северус. Римус в недоумении повернулся к нему. Какого чёрта?! - Приближается твоё время месяца, не так ли?

Намёк был очевиден. Римус был лишён дара речи, шокирован. Он вдохнул и нашёл силы заговорить:

\- Ты… ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь!

Снейп улыбнулся, явно довольный такой реакцией, и перевёл взгляд на Сириуса.

\- _Вы_ все знаете, конечно. Ты, и Поттер, и этот маленький грызун, Петтигрю? Вы знаете, что он такое? Я всегда гадал, почему три чистокровных волшебника хотят тратить своё время на такое грязное отродье, как он, но теперь я понимаю - он ваша маленькая зверушка, правда, Блэк?

\- _Конфринго!_

_\- Экспеллиармус!_

Римус и Сириус выкрикнули свои заклинания одновременно, но Римус был быстрее и схватил палочку Сириуса в свою руку, прежде чем тот успел натворить делов. Потом он навис над Снейпом.

\- Я не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, - очень низким голосом сказал он, подойдя к Слизеринцу и направив ему в лицо сразу две палочки. - Но что бы это ни было - ты не прав. А теперь проваливай обратно в подземелье, пока я не позвал Макгонагалл.

Снейп слегка побледнел, почти незаметно кивнул, обогнул двух Гриффиндорцев и поспешно ускользнул от них по коридору. Римус не сводил с него палочек, пока тот наверняка не ушёл, и не отдал Сириусу его палочку до самого последнего момента. Тот выхватил ее и злобно уставился на него.

\- Нахрена ты это сделал?! 

\- Сириус! Ты хочешь ещё одну отработку?!

\- Ты, что, не слышал, что он сказал про Мэри?! Что он сказал про тебя?!

\- Конечно, слышал, - Римус холодно сложил руки на груди. - И он полнейший урод. Полнейший урод, которого ты унизил вчера, и которому ты обещал не мстить.

\- Да, но…

\- Ты обещал, Сириус, - Римус уставился на него сверху вниз. Он увидел его взгляд - тот только что осознал, что они были совершенно одни и стояли довольно близко, и элегантно отступил назад.

\- Я знаю, что я сказал, - ответил он, его голос всё ещё был полон ярости. - Но я не позволю ему распускать про тебя слухи! Он заслуживает испытать это на своей шкуре.

\- Сириус, - застонал Римус, - пожалуйста, просто… просто иди на свою отработку и успокойся, ладно? Увидимся позже.

Спустя много лет Римус будет вспоминать этот разговор со знанием будущих событий и будет ругать себя за то, что оставил всё вот так вот. Но в то время они ещё не были мужчинами, которыми станут, и как бы Римус ни хотел считать себя зрелым и проницательным - он вот-вот узнает, что он ни черта не знает о Сириусе Блэке. 

К тому же, у него не было на это терпения. Полнолуние приближалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Vicious' от Lou Reed.


	91. Пятый год: Неделя После

_Anyone who ever had a heart_

_Wouldn’t turn around and break it_

_And anyone who ever played a part_

_Wouldn’t turn around and hate it._

_Любой, у кого хоть когда-то было сердце,_

_Не отвернулся бы и не разбил бы его._

_И любой, кто хоть когда-то играл эту роль,_

_Не отвернулся бы и не возненавидел бы ее._

Воскресенье, 13-ое июня, 1976 год.

 _Всё болит,_ было первой мыслью Римуса, когда он очнулся. Следующей мыслью было - _где они?_ Никто так и не пришёл. Было тепло, слишком тепло для июня, и его сердце никак не могло успокоиться от остаточной злости волка. Он вскарабкался на ноги и доковылял до дивана, капая кровью.

Это должно было стать их последней вылазкой, несчастно подумал он. Они должны были гоняться за единорогами. Что случилось?

Он сразу же начал беспокоиться - должно быть, произошло что-то ужасное, что-то кошмарное, что вообще никто из мародёров ни пришёл. Любой из них смог бы хотя бы посидеть с ним в знак поддержки. Даже Хвост.

\- Доброе утро, дорогой, - быстро вошла Мадам Помфри. Она нервничала больше, чем обычно, он чувствовал этот запах. Что-то случилось. Только он не мог спросить, что именно, ведь так? - О, бедняжка, эта ночь просто полна неприятных сюрпризов, да? - она начала исцелять его самые серьёзные раны.

\- Что значит ‘полна сюрпризов’? - спросил он, пытаясь не звучать слишком нервно.

\- О… ничего, дорогой, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

В больничном крыле он попытался не засыпать, но Мадам Помфри стояла над ним, пока не убедилась, что он выпил всё снотворное до дна, и он моментально вырубился.

\- Римус? … псс … ты не спишь?

Римус открыл свои усталые сонные глаза и увидел расплывчатую фигуру Джеймса перед собой. Лишь голову Джеймса.

\- Сохатый? - прохрипел он.

\- Шш, - прошептал Джеймс, едва двигая губами. - Помфри никого к тебе не пускала, пришлось прокрасться под мантией. Ты в порядке?

\- Не особо, - он уже чувствовал новые шрамы, даже не двигаясь. - Что случилось? Вы не пришли.

У его друга было странное непривычное выражение лица. Непривычное для Джеймса. Это, что, стыд?

\- Мне очень жаль, Лунатик.

\- Почему?! Что случилось? - снова спросил Римус более твёрдым голосом. - Я ничего не помню.

\- Это… Годрик, я не знаю, как тебе это рассказать.

\- Попытайся.

Где Сириус? Почему он не с Джеймсом? Римус хотел прокричать эти вопросы.

\- Слушай, прошу, только не злись на него, ладно? Он идиот, чертовски глупый идиот, но мне кажется, он не понимал… мне кажется, он не хотел…

О. Римуса быстро озарило.

\- Джеймс. Что сделал Сириус?

За всё то время, что Римус знал Джеймса, тот ни разу никому не лгал. И всё же история, которую он рассказал, была полна лжи во спасение - и Римус не знал, было это ради него или ради Сириуса. Сириус не думал; он действовал безрассудно; он не хотел ничего плохого.

Но это принесло много плохого, хотел он этого или нет - и он мог быть ответственным за многое другое.

\- Он… рассказал Снейпу, - сказал Римус, пытаясь осознать случившееся, чувствуя ужасное отвратительное ощущение, которое начиналось внизу живота и поднималось выше.

\- Не… не совсем, - Джеймс моргнул и облизнул губы. - Он рассказал ему, как работает ива, и Снейп… ну, ты знаешь Снейпа.

\- Я знаю Сириуса.

Джеймс кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь с этим утверждением.

\- Никто не пострадал. Сириус рассказал мне в последний момент, и я успел остановить Ню… Снейпа… пока он не подошёл слишком близко, но…

\- Он увидел меня, - Римус подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. В его ушах раздавался ужасный шум, будто он падал в тёмную яму без дна, каньон отчаяния. Он закрыл глаза. - Можешь, пожалуйста, уйти, Джеймс?

\- И мы бы пришли, мы с Питом, мы бы пришли, но Снейп пошёл к Дамблдору, и ты был таким злым…

\- Джеймс! Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! - шикнул он, не открывая глаз.

\- Но, Лунатик…

\- Пожалуйста.

\- … Ладно, брат. Ладно. Но я вернусь.

Римус ничего не сказал, даже не открыл глаза, пока не услышал шелест занавесок и не понял, что остался один. Мадам Помфри наконец высунула голову из-за угла.

\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - ласково сказала она. - У меня тут ещё одно снотворное… я знаю, что ты не хочешь, но…

\- Давайте сюда, - он моментально протянул болящую руку. Что угодно, чтобы это закончилось. Что угодно, чтобы больше не думать об этом.

Он должен был предвидеть что-то подобное, даже если Джеймс не предвидел. Сириус находился в свободном падении с самого рождества, и вопрос был лишь в том, _кого_ он разобьёт, когда наконец приземлится.

***

Понедельник, 14-ое июня, 1976 год.

Римус Люпин никогда - никогда - не простит Сириуса Блэка.

Это решение он принял почти в тот же момент, как проснулся во второй раз после этой ужасной луны. Вес произошедшего раздавил его, и он почувствовал такую чистейшую ярость, что она физически его жгла. Вот как ощущается предательство.

Он уже очень давно не чувствовал такой злости. В конце четвёртого года Римус тихо сам с собой принял решение ослабить оборону, стать мягче, расслабиться - по крайней мере, со своими друзьями. Держать всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки - держать всех в лёгком страхе от самого себя - было слишком утомительным занятием.

Но теперь. Теперь Римусу давалось это очень легко. Он почти не говорил с Мадам Помфри, разве что потребовал от неё несколько дополнительных дней в больничном крыле.

\- Римус, конечно, отдых - это важно, но лежать в кровати весь день плохо для здоровья. Тебе нужна физическая разминка.

\- Я себя плохо чувствую, - повторял он из-под одеяла. Он вёл себя как ребёнок, но она ему позволяла. Она знала о том, что произошло. Она его жалела. Медсестра цокнула и разрешила ему остаться ещё на одну ночь.

Дамблдор был хуже всех. Вестник плохих новостей, как и всегда, он пришёл к нему следующим вечером после произошедшего, чтобы предложить ему своё собственное бесполезное видение ситуации. Римус сел в кровати и сложил руки на груди, не двигаясь и не дёргаясь.

\- Мистер Снейп уже значительно успокоился, возможно, это будет приятной новостью, - сказал Дамблдор. - Он, конечно, перепугался, но его убедили действовать в интересах школы и его одноклассников.

Римус фыркнул на это. Дамблдор не отреагировал.

\- Так что никто не пострадал. Ваш друг мистер Блэк...

\- Не друг, - сказал Римус, не глядя на Дамблдора. Он смотрел прямо вперёд.

\- Римус…

\- Его отчислили?

\- Нет, - тихо сказал Дамблдор. - То, что сделал Сириус, было невероятно глупо, невероятно опасно. Но это было ошибкой. Я не сомневаюсь, что он искренне жалеет об этом. Он получил ценный урок.

\- О, великолепно, - снова фыркнул Римус и крепче сжал руки, будто они были единственным, что удерживало его. - Ну, раз наследник дома Блэк получил хороший моральный урок. Раз это пошло на пользу его личностному росту.

\- Римус…

\- Раз мы все можем оглянуться на это и подумать ‘о, какая прекрасная притча’! Спасибо всевышнему, что теперь мы все знаем, что случается, когда ты отправляешь своего врага к смертоносному, блять, монстру!

\- Римус!

Он замер. Его лицо горело. Он наконец посмотрел на Дамблдора. Холодные светло-голубые глаза смотрели на него в ответ. Римус вспомнил их первую встречу. Тогда он тоже был грубым и злым.

\- Ты имеешь полное право чувствовать то, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, - как всегда спокойно сказал Дамблдор. - И будь уверен, что Сириус будет наказан.

Римус хотел ответить что-нибудь язвительное об эффективности отработок, когда дело касалось Сириуса Блэка. Он промолчал. Дамблдор продолжил.

\- А теперь я предостерегу тебя, как уже предостерегал однажды, когда детская шалость вышла из-под контроля. Пыл - это важное качество, но мы все должны уметь его контролировать.

\- Немного поздно для этого.

\- Тебя ужасно подвёл близкий тебе человек, и мне очень жаль. Но ты не можешь позволить этому инциденту…

\- Близкие мне люди подводили меня с пяти лет, - горько сказал Римус. - Я привык к этому. Да и вообще, - он опустился спиной на кровать, просто желая, чтобы Дамблдор наконец ушёл и оставил его в покое, - мы не были так уж близки.

\- Очень жаль, - ответил Дамблдор и поднялся. - Потому что очень скоро мы все будем нужны друг другу больше, чем когда-либо. Прощай и забывай, Римус.

Римус не попрощался, он лишь отвернулся на бок и попытался уснуть.

***

Мадам Помфри не разрешила ему остаться на три ночи подряд. Вместо этого он пошёл прямо к Профессор Макгонагалл. Он два раза постучал в дверь и сразу ворвался внутрь.

\- Римус! Вы в порядке?

\- Отправьте меня обратно.

\- Прошу прощения? - декан его факультета поднялась из-за стола.

\- Отправьте меня обратно, - повторил он, сжимая руки в кулаки. - В приют. Экзамены закончились, мне не нужно здесь оставаться.

\- Римус, семестр не закончился. Я не могу Вас никуда отправить, только если Вы не болеете.

\- Значит, я заключённый? 

\- Конечно, нет, глупый мальчишка. Сядь.

Римус был удивлён таким ответом и подумал отказаться или вообще сразу же вылететь обратно за дверь. Но она была такой строгой, и что-то внутри него, что было вбито в него в очень раннем возрасте, заставляло его подчиняться, когда старшие женщины поднимали голос. Она тоже села, и ее покрасневшее лицо слегка вернулось к нормальному цвету. Он взмахнула палочкой, и на столе появился заварочный чайник с двумя чашками на блюдечках. 

\- Чаю, мистер Люпин?

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Давайте, - цокнула она и всё равно налила ему чашку. - Я знаю, что самые неприятные разговоры могут стать приятней с правильными закусками. Угощайтесь печеньем, - она кивнула на тарелку, которой не было там ещё секунду назад.

\- Не хочу. Я просто хочу уехать, - сказал он самым нейтральным голосом, на который был сейчас способен.

\- Да, Вы чётко дали мне это понять, - она сделала глоток из своей чашки. - Но я не отправлю Вас обратно в приют Святого Эдмунда.

\- Тогда скажите Мадам Помфри, чтобы она разрешила мне спать в больничном крыле.

\- Я не стану этого делать. У Вас есть совершенно приемлемая кровать в башне Гриффиндора.

\- Я не могу туда вернуться.

\- Гриффиндорцы не убегают от своих проблем, мистер Люпин.

\- Да, но Слизеринцы убегают от оборотней, - огрызнулся он и посмотрел на неё пронизывающим взглядом, который, как он думал, к этому времени он довёл почти до совершенства. - Меня бы арестовали. Отправили бы в Азкабан или, или… или убили бы! Я бы даже не узнал, что сделал что-то - и это всё по его вине!

О нет, ему необходимо остановиться прямо сейчас. Он был в очень серьёзной опасности разреветься, и он не мог этого допустить. Ни при каких обстоятельствах Римус не собирался реветь из-за этого.

Макгонагалл была добра и подождала, пока он возьмёт себя в руки. Он сделал два быстрых вдоха, позволяя своим кудряшкам упасть на лицо, перед тем как снова посмотреть ей в глаза. 

\- Я не могу спать в одной комнате с человеком, который сделал это.

\- Это совершенно ожидаемо, - ласково сказала она.

Он моргнул.

\- Что?

\- У меня, вообще-то, всё-таки есть сердце, мистер Люпин, - улыбнулась она. - Поверьте мне, я понимаю, как Вы, должно быть, чувствуете себя сейчас - по крайней мере, я могу представить. И я могу сказать Вам, что я лично провела серьёзную беседу с мистером Блэком - он больше не играет в команде по квиддичу, отработки до конца года, потеря сотни баллов… Но мы не можем провести никаких значительных изменений по поводу ваших спальных мест, иначе все начнут спрашивать, почему.

Что-то щёлкнуло. Последние несколько дней Римус ставил свою боль в центр вселенной. Он забыл, что больше никто в школе ничего не знал.

\- О, - лишь смог выдавить он.

\- Мне жаль, Римус, - сказала Макгонагалл. - Это чудовищная жестокость. Но с этим придётся смириться.

\- Кстати, это напомнило мне, - он поискал в кармане свой значок старосты. Он снял с него трансфигурационные чары и завернул в салфетку, но тот всё равно обжигал ему руки. Он положил его на стол. - Заберите это обратно. Отдайте его… я не знаю, отдайте его Джеймсу. Я больше не могу этим заниматься.

\- Римус, - теперь Макгонагалл звучала грустно, умоляюще, - не позволяй этому изменить себя. Поговори со своими друзьями.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Могу я идти?

***

Он пошёл в библиотеку. Куда ещё? Мародёры смогли бы легко найти его, если захотели бы, но опять же, у них была и карта. Ему негде было прятаться, только разве что в воющей хижине, но будь Римус проклят, но он не проведёт в этом месте больше времени, чем было строго необходимо.

К счастью, все остальные, похоже, наслаждались теплом и солнечным светом на улице, благодаря чему библиотека была практически пустой. Он читал - ну, по крайней мере, пытался. Нелегко было сосредоточиться, когда его всё время отвлекал его собственный мозг.

_Не надо было ваще с ним сосаться._

Слушай, отвали, а? Я не в настроении.

_О, здрасьте приехали! Это же ты всё время пытаешься со мной поболтать._

Я хочу поговорить с Грантом, а не с тобой. Ты дерьмовая замена.

_Ну, тогда тебе стоит спросить себя, что это говорит о тебе, не думаешь? Если так хочется, найди себе кого-нибудь настоящего поговорить._

… Причём тут поцелуй?

_Оооо, это уже ‘поцелуй’, да? С Грантом хорошо сосаться, но с великолепным и несравненным Сириусом Блэком мы ‘целуемся’ ла-да-да!_

Либо помогай, либо проваливай.

_Я говорил тебе - или настоящий Грант говорил тебе - не целовать его. Ты думал, что легко отделался, когда тот решил забыть об этом, но теперь ты расплачиваешься._

Ты говоришь, что я в этом виноват.

_Похоже на то._

Не очень-то мило с твоей стороны.

_А я должен быть милым?_

Я скучаю по Гранту.

_Вот непруха._

***

В конце концов, начало темнеть. Он пропустил ужин - он всё равно думал, что не сможет заставить себя поесть перед мародёрами. Он просто ждал. До конца семестра оставалось только две недели. Он мог избегать их две недели; он уже делал это раньше. Оставайся в библиотеке, вставай рано, ложись спать поздно. Не жизнь, а сказка.

Его выгнали из библиотеки в девять часов, и он - умирая с голода к этому времени - решил совершить набег на кухню. Домашние эльфы были только рады помочь и навалили ему на тарелку столько сэндвичей, картофеля фри и сладостей, что хватило бы на весь класс. Римус съел всё до последней крошки и мог бы ещё попросить добавки. Но пришло время стиснуть зубы и вернуться в комнату.

Он шёл медленно, будто это что-то изменит, и столкнулся с Лили, которая патрулировала коридоры.

\- Здарова, - улыбнулась она. - Лучше себя чувствуешь?

\- Да, гораздо, - кивнул он. - А ты как?

Она опустила взгляд и потеребила свои волосы.

\- О, да знаешь. Нормально. Теперь Сев хотя бы перестал ошиваться перед общей комнатой.

\- Мне так жаль из-за всего этого…

\- Ты не был виноват, - махнула она рукой. - Я, правда, думала, что… ох, это глупо, но я думала, что, может, однажды он поменяет своё мнение насчёт всей этой ерунды о чистоте крови, и когда это случится, я буду рядом с ним. Будто всё, что я должна была делать - это продолжать дружить с ним, и всё как-нибудь решится само собой. Идиотка, - она покачала головой.

\- Не такая уж и идиотка, - ответил он, потому что ему показалось, что это заставит ее улыбнуться.

\- Да, ну. Могла бы избежать много боли, - стоически пожала она плечами. - А ты что тут шатаешься вообще? Иди спать, ты же болел!

Он улыбнулся ей - он уже целую вечность не улыбался. Он почти развернулся и продолжил идти, когда кое-что заставило его изменить своё мнение. Он нагнулся и обнял Лили, крепко ее сжимая. Она обняла его в ответ, и это лишь заставило его сжать ее крепче, пока он не оторвал ее от пола, и она пискнула и засмеялась.

\- Боже, ты сильнее, чем выглядишь, Люпин!

\- Прости, - он покраснел и опустил ее на место.

\- Нет, это было приятно, - он улыбнулась ему и погладила его по плечу. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да.

Он не был в порядке, когда входил в общую комнату. К счастью, там было очень тихо. У некоторых учеников ещё шли экзамены, другие просто были измотаны долгим днём под жарким солнцем. Мародёров здесь не было, но ушли они недавно.

Римус точно знал, что ему делать. Это пришло к нему в библиотеке, и он думал о первой встрече, словно о пьесе, которую ему нужно было прорепетировать.

Он поднялся наверх. Это было глупо, он знал это, но с его дня рождения он ненадолго задерживался - всего на секунду - на этой ступени на лестнице каждый раз, когда поднимался спать или спускался на завтрак. Замок хранил воспоминания - карта мародёров точно его этому научила. И эта ступенька хранила самое лучшее воспоминание Римуса. Сейчас же он решительно переступил ее.

Он с силой распахнул дверь, напугав трёх парней внутри. Они сидели на кроватях. Питер был в своей пижаме и выглядел мрачно - Римус мог лишь предположить, что это значило, что у них с Дездемоной ничего не изменилось. Джеймс был полураздет и искал что-то в своей тумбочке. Сириус откинулся на кровать и очевидно вот-вот собирался с сарказмом что-то прокомментировать. Когда вошёл Римус, он резко сел прямо.

Римус прошёл прямо к своей кровати и взял свою пижаму. Он ничего не сказал и отправился прямиком в ванную, которую он запер, а затем наложил заглушающие чары изнутри. Он не хотел их слышать. Он не знал, как он на это отреагирует.

Он помылся. Он почистил зубы. Он надел свою ночную одежду. Римус был прекрасно осведомлён, что его образ терял какую-то часть своей серьёзности, когда он надевал свои мешковатые пижамные штаны в сине-белую полоску и серую майку, но у него было полно новых шрамов, и он не хотел раздеваться перед ними. Он сделал глубокий вдох, вышел из ванной и быстро прошёл к кровати.

\- Лунатик, я… - начал Сириус.

Римус проигнорировал его и повернулся к Джеймсу.

\- Спасибо, что остановил Северуса, Джеймс, - безэмоционально сказал он. - Ты спас жизни нам обоим.

\- Э… - начал Джеймс, но Римус забрался на кровать и одним движением задвинул занавески.

 _Ну,_ подумал он про себя, _значит, на этом всё._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Sweet Jane', группы The Velvet Underground.


	92. Пятый год: Завершение

Вторник, 30-ое июня, 1976 год.

\- Прости меня, - сказал Сириус Блэк, глядя на Римуса своими большими беспокойными глазами в зеркало, пока тот чистил зубы.

\- Прости меня, - тихо пробормотал Сириус Блэк за завтраком, пока Мэри не пришла.

\- Прости меня! - умолял Сириус Блэк, когда Римус снова от него уходил.

\- Прости меня… - шептал Сириус Блэк, когда Римус каждую ночь закрывал занавески вокруг своей кровати.

_ Пусть страдает,  _ говорила самая жестокая часть Римуса, та часть, которая была больше всего ранена. Он отворачивался, он уходил, он закрывал двери, он закрывал глаза.  _ Одного ‘прости’ недостаточно,  _ говорил он каждым движением.  _ Я не знаю, чего будет достаточно. _

Джеймс и Питер осторожно за ними наблюдали краем глаза. Они знали, что им лучше не вмешиваться - хотя Джеймс явно принимал на себя главный удар переживаний Сириуса; ночные совещания возобновились с удвоенной частотой.

Девчонки заметили, что что-то было не так, но не могли понять, что именно - Лили думала, что он нервничал по поводу возвращения в приют, Марлин думала, что он нервничал из-за результатов С.О.В. Римус с благодарностью соглашался со всеми предположениями. В конце концов, он делал всё, что мог выдержать, чтобы притворяться, что всё было нормально. Он сидел с мародёрами в большом зале, он сидел на своём обычном месте, он читал свои книги, он играл в шахматы с Питером, в фигурки с Джеймсом. По вечерам он поднимался по лестнице в свою кровать.

Но он не говорил с Сириусом. За оставшиеся две недели июня Римус ни слова не проронил в его сторону. Он даже не смотрел на него, если мог.

После первой недели у него создалось впечатление, что Джеймс, возможно, не совсем одобрял такое поведение. Поттер был в ярости за Римуса, конечно - по крайней мере, касательно этой ситуации - но Джеймс был крайне слеп, когда дело касалось недостатков Сириуса, которые было трудно простить. Джеймс бы простил Сириусу что угодно после первого извинения.

Может быть, Римус был более слабым человеком. Но он больше не будет слабым. Ему нужно вернуться к тому, кем он  _ по-настоящему  _ являлся.  _ Мы все можем вынести из этого урок.  _ Римус пытался быть мягким и открытым, как все его богатые хорошо воспитанные друзья - и куда это его привело? Он взял и влюбился в своего лучшего друга, а потом чуть не убился. Ему было стыдно за себя - вот так вот пускать слюни на Сириуса.  _ Оборотень пускает слюни.  _ Сириус бы посчитал это смешным.

Поэтому он начал избегать ещё и Джеймса с Питером.

Он перестал ходить на уроки - это было первым, что он сделал. Конечно, их оставалось немного после сдачи финальных экзаменов. Вся школа уже включилась в режим летних каникул. И всё же у него были вступительные уроки по сдаче К.О.Т.О.В., карандашом вписанные в его расписание почти по каждому предмету, кроме Зельеварения - он не мог дождаться возможности избавиться от Зельеварения.

Было хорошо прятаться в теплицах. К концу года Римус обнаружил, что потратил почти все свои трудом сэкономленные деньги на сигареты и траву. Он говорил себе, что в этом не было ничего страшного. Говорил себе, что ему не понадобятся деньги, чтобы найти и убить Сивого, лишь правильный запах и полная луна. Не то чтобы он много думал о Сивом. Он старался ни о чём долго не думать; злость давала ему равнодушие, с которым легче было жить.

Когда он не мог быть на улице, он шёл в библиотеку и притворялся, что читает. Ребята из его учебной группы время от времени подходили к нему, но он всегда находил причину уйти как можно быстрее.

\- Привет, Римус! - одним днём вышел Кристофер из-за стеллажей. - Хорошо, что я тебя поймал! Посоветуешь какие-нибудь книги на лето? В следующем году я просто умру с С.О.В.А.ми!

\- Что? - непонимающе нахмурился Римус. До этого он дремал, а теперь был раздражён, что его разбудили. В последнее время он много спал, но почему-то никогда не был бодрым. - О, боже, я не знаю. Они отправят тебе список книг.

\- Да, но я думал, может, у тебя будут какие-нибудь хорошие советы! - продолжил неумолимо жизнерадостный Кристофер. - Особенно по Истории! По какой теме ты писал своё финальное эссе?

\- Эм… Гоблинский Мятеж, - он поёрзал и попытался поудобней устроиться на локтях.

\- Круто! Эй, может, я смогу писать тебе летом? Мы можем обмениваться записями и…

\- Слушай, Кристофер, не пойми меня неправильно, но можешь, пожалуйста, отъебаться?

Он будет чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого позже, но хотя бы его раздражение ослабло.

Мародёры никогда не пытались его найти, насколько он знал - он забрал карту при первой возможности и всё время держал ее в своём кармане. Это давало ему дополнительный бонус в виде возможности держаться подальше от Снейпа. Единственной вещью, которую Римус хотел избежать больше, чем его ярость на Сириуса, был его холодящий кровь ужас при мысли о встрече с Северусом.

Снейп ненавидел Римуса до всего этого - он был слишком близок с Лили, он дружил с Джеймсом, он был ответственен, по крайней мере, за половину пранков над Слизеринцами. После этого инцидента его одержимость, казалось, только усилилась. Он всё ещё шептался в большом зале, не отрывая взгляда от Римуса, с новым типом ярости в глазах, которая никогда не иссякнет. Если Сириус и вынес урок из этой ужасной ночи, то Римус был уверен, что Снейп точно нет.

Сириус был неудержим. Он извинялся снова и снова - он никогда не пытался объясниться, что было хорошо, потому что если бы он попытался; если бы он попытался оправдать себя, Римус вряд ли бы смог сдержаться. У него и так уже уходила каждая нервная клетка в его теле, чтобы не перескочить через стол, или через спальню, или через общую комнату, и не встряхнуть, и ударить, и закричать на Сириуса -  _ ты сволочь, ты сволочь, ты сволочь. _

Он мог справиться с извинениями. Белый шум. Он не покупался на наживку. Не то чтобы ему было нечего сказать - не то чтобы он не переигрывал монолог в своей голове снова и снова, редактируя и совершенствуя его, пока он не стал мощным потоком несчастного средства поражения, который кружил в его разуме и подпитывал этот огонь внутри.

_ ‘Прости’ для меня недостаточно. Твоей вины для меня недостаточно. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это почувствовал. Я доверял тебе. Я доверил тебе все свои секреты, я предложил тебе всего себя без остатка. И что у меня теперь осталось? Я мог бы убить тебя. Я мог бы выбить твои зубы, чтобы ты ими подавился, я мог бы сдавить руки на твоей шее, я мог бы разорвать тебя на части, я мог бы, я мог бы, я мог бы поцеловать тебя, грёбаная ты сволочь. _

В своих снах Римус говорил всё это и больше. И в его снах Сириус всегда смотрел на него в ответ со спокойным раскаянием, снимая свою одежду и прижимая Римуса к себе. Как оказалось, предательства оказалось недостаточно, чтобы убить желание, хотя благодаря предательству было легче его прятать. К тому времени, как этот проклятый летний семестр закончился, единственным человеком, которого Римус ненавидел больше Сириуса, был он сам. За то, что он точно так же продолжал любить его.

***

\- Привет, - ласково сказала Лили, просунув голову в дверь купе. - Я тебя потеряла.

Римус тихо хмыкнул в ответ, что было ни дружелюбно, ни грубо. Лили вошла внутрь.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь совсем один?

Римус пожал плечами, вдыхая свою сигарету, будто она поддерживала его жизнь. Он съёжился на своём месте, когда она села напротив.

\- Там слишком много людей, - сказал он, чтобы объяснить своё поведение.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - ответила Лили. - … Макгонагалл сказала мне, что ты отдал ей свой значок старосты.

\- Ага, - он докурил сигарету. Зажёг следующую.

\- Жаль. У тебя хорошо получалось.

\- Врунишка, - ухмыльнулся он. Ее лицо тоже озарилось.

\- Ладно, хорошо, ты был ужасен. Но я буду скучать по тебе на патруле.

Они помолчали какое-то время, и затем Лили нахмурилась:

\- Римус? Что бы ни происходило между тобой и остальными парнями, я надеюсь, всё наладится. Ты выглядишь таким подавленным.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Блэк больше не в команде.

\- Да?

\- Что он сделал?

\- Отстань, Эванс, просто уйди.

\- Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь  _ поговорить  _ со мной. Я знаю, каково это, когда тебя подводит друг…

\- Как у Нюниуса дела? - фыркнул Римус. Хотел бы он сказать ей, что она была не виновата, что он не мог  _ не  _ вести себя как мудак - что если он не будет себя так вести, то тогда он вообще не знает, как ему себя вести.

\- Он… ну, я до сих пор с ним не разговариваю, насколько ты знаешь. Но он не перестаёт пытаться. Он… эм… он рассказывал какие-то сумасшедшие истории, вообще-то… о тебе…

Римус наконец поднял на неё взгляд. Она нервничала, гнула руки на коленях. Вообще-то, она выглядела так, будто немного боялась его.

\- Я ему не верю! - вдруг сказала она.

\- Разве? - он выгнул бровь. Мог бы и догадаться, что всё придёт к этому.

\- Ну, в смысле, просто потому что ты… ну, у тебя, правда, много шрамов - прости - и ты,  _ правда,  _ очень часто болеешь, но это не значит, что… я даже не думала об этом, может, это просто странное совпадение, Сев всегда был немного параноиком… и…

Он мог бы целую вечность смотреть, как она мучается, путается в извинениях и незаданных вопросах. Но зачем. Он тоже мог быть безрассудным.

\- Лили, - ласково сказал он, затушив свою последнюю сигарету, - тебе нельзя никому рассказывать.

Она моментально замолчала и уставилась на него. Ее большие зелёные глаза распахнулись ещё шире, выражение удивления на ее лице было таким смешным, что он мог заплакать. Ее дыхание сбилось, и затем она кивнула, решительно и довольно серьёзно.

\- Не расскажу, - сказала она. - Обещаю.


	93. Лето 1976 года: Часть 1 (Лондон)

_Just a perfect day_

_Problems all left alone_

_Weekenders, on our own;_

_It’s such fun._

_Just a perfect day_

_You made me forget myself_

_I thought I was someone else_

_Someone good._

_Просто идеальный день,_

_Все проблемы забыты,_

_Выходные сами с собой;_

_Это так весело._

_Просто идеальный день,_

_Ты заставил меня забыть себя,_

_Я думал, я кто-то другой,_

_Кто-то хороший._

Среда, 11-ое августа, 1976 год.

Этим летом приют был менее терпимым, чем обычно. Римус злился практически постоянно. Здесь было очень жарко, и он скучал по Хогвартсу, и он скучал по своим друзьям, и больше всего он скучал по Сириусу, но при этом он его ненавидел. Это был полный пиздец. По Гранту он тоже скучал. Гранту, который мог бы сделать его жизнь чуть лучше или хотя бы стал для Римуса возможностью сбежать от реальности.

Но после неудовлетворительного разговора с другим приютским парнем по имени Майк Римус узнал, что Грант ушёл из приюта сразу после рождества. По всей видимости, теперь он жил в какой-то квартире в Майл-Энд, но это было всё, что смог узнать Римус. … и _вообще-то_ Грант говорил, что Римус может приехать, когда захочет.

 _По крайней мере, в этот раз я не граблю магазины и не нажираюсь до отключки на постоянной основе,_ думал он, планируя свой побег. На фоне его прошлых летних приключений это, наверное, будет самым мирным и здоровым.

Он подождал, пока второе полнолуние этого лета пройдёт - десятого августа. Одиннадцатого числа он дождался, пока Мадам Помфри его отпустит, и потом просто ушёл. Ему было больно, и он был сильно уставшим, но в то время ему казалось, что у него нет другого выбора. Он собрал небольшую сумку, не беря с собой ни книг, ни домашней работы, ни волшебной палочки - вообще ничего, что напоминало бы ему о Хогвартсе. Побудет магглом пару дней, почему бы и нет.

Римусу нужно было лишь выйти во двор и пролезть под забором за приютом, как и все предыдущие годы, когда он выбирался в город. Там он просто пошёл к ближайшему метро.

Станция метро Тейдон-Бойс была в пяти милях от него, но он легко добрался до неё за два часа даже с больным бедром. Он не мог позволить себе билет, но он с лёгкостью протиснулся через турникет за группой бизнесменов в костюмах, спешащих на работу.

Он занял место в поезде и притворился спящим, чтобы контролёр не беспокоил его с проверкой билетов. Он слушал стучащий грохочущий рёв поезда, пока вагон нёсся по рельсам словно огромным червяк, прорывающий ход под землёй в сторону центрального Лондона.

Предвкушение трепетало в груди Римуса, когда он вышел из вагона на тускло освещённую станцию Майл-Энд, выложенную зелёными и белыми плитами.

В период войны на Майл-Энд упала бомба, и станция до сих пор не оправилась от шока. Здесь было грязно, всё было в городском мусоре газет и каких-то обломков, дети играли прямо на дороге, повсюду был шум. Угрюмая анонимность подходила Римусу. Кто будет искать его здесь? Кто сможет его найти?

Он пошатался туда-сюда какое-то время, не зная, что делать дальше. В информации, которая у него имелась, говорилось только название здания, но никакого адреса. Но спросив дорогу у продавца в газетном киоске и в буквальном смысле положившись на своё чутьё, он нашёл нужное место.

Оказалось, что у Гранта на самом деле не было квартиры - не в том смысле, что он был ее хозяином или хотя бы снимал. Насколько видел Римус, это был обычный барак, который тот делил с другими молодыми женщинами и мужчинами. И Римуса он увидеть совсем не ожидал.

\- Чёрт возьми! - воскликнул он, когда одна из девушек наконец-то позвала его к двери. - А _ты_ чо здесь делаешь?!

Римус почувствовал себя очень глупо. Он не знал, какого приветствия он ожидал, но точно не такого.

\- Ты сказал, что я могу приехать…

\- Да, прости, - Грант схватил его за плечо и затащил внутрь. - Прости, у меня просто похмелье, подожди минуту.

Он провёл Римуса в помещение, которое должно было быть кухней. Она слегка пахла карри и сыростью. Обои вздувались пузырями, а жёлтый линолеум на полу зиял дырами. Грант включил электрический чайник.

\- Одна девчонка помогла нам с генератором, - объяснил он. - Она какой-то механик или типа того. Чаю?

Римус кивнул. Чай обычно помогал.

Грант выглядел по-другому. Прошёл лишь год с последнего раза, когда Римус его видел, и его лицо значительно похудело. Он потерял свет в глазах, и его светлые волосы были ещё длиннее; они всё ещё кудрявились, но их уже давно пора было помыть. Похоже, когда-то он успел сколоть себе зуб и получить тёмно-коричневый синяк на левую щёку. И всё же он до сих пор улыбался ему той же самой дружелюбной ухмылкой. Он передал Римусу дымящуюся чашку и поднял на него взгляд.

\- Ты выглядишь… ну, дерьмово, - сказал он, делая глоток из своей чашки. - Бессонница?

\- О нет, - Римус покачал головой. - Я приехал на метро из приюта.

\- Ах да, как поживает Надзирательница? Вышвырнула тебя, да? Меня вышвырнула, старая шлюха.

\- Нет, совсем нет, - сказал Римус. - Я просто… хотел тебя найти. Посмотреть, как ты.

\- Майк сказал тебе, где я?

\- Да… кто этот Майк? - Римус хитро ему улыбнулся из-за своей чашки.

\- О, да знаешь, - ухмыльнулся Грант, - просто составлял мне компанию. Не мог же я сохнуть по тебе весь год, правда, мажор?

\- Он очень тупой.

\- Правда? - Грант выглядел так, будто его это слегка забавляло. - Я не замечал. Мы не особо много болтали.

Римус фыркнул на это, и это было _приятно._ Из-за Гранта он чувствовал себя таким нормальным; он никогда не мог спокойно шутить о подобных вещах с мародёрами, даже когда они все ещё разговаривали.

Барак был на самом деле чище, чем на первый взгляд, но всё равно был в довольно плохом состоянии. Здесь жило шесть человек в двух спальнях и гостиной - что было видно сквозь штору из бусин, которая служила в коридоре вместо двери.

Похоже, один парень даже спал в ванной, потому что здесь всё равно не было водопровода; единственный рабочий кран находился на кухне.

\- Во внутреннем дворе есть туалет, - объяснил Грант. - Иногда нам удаётся сходить в душ в боксёрском клубе по соседству.

\- Эй эй, - ещё один парень проснулся на диване, - сделай нам чашечку, Грант, дорогуша. А это кто? - он был без рубашки, темнокожим и великолепным. У него был такой же отрешённый взгляд, что и у Гранта сейчас.

\- Мой друг из приюта, - сказал Грант. - Римус Люпин.

\- Ни за что не поверю, что это настоящее имя, - уставился на него незнакомец.

\- Прикинь, - ответил Грант за Римуса. - Он ходит в мажорскую школу и всё такое. Римус, это Эдз.

\- Хрена себе, - Эдз перевёл взгляд с Римуса на Гранта и обратно. - Он один из нас?

Грант подал Эдзу третью кружку чая, окинул Римуса оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и слегка кивнул. Римус не был уверен, что понимал, что это значит, но у него было некое представление. Он подавил зевок. Грант с сочувствием цокнул.

\- Да ты с ног валишься, - сказал он. - У тебя снова была тяжёлая ночка, да? Иди приляг, если хочешь, я вышвырну всех из спальни, никто тебе не помешает.

Римус с благодарностью кивнул и прошёл за Грантом в тёмную сомнительную комнату.

\- Эй, вы, ленивые кретины, встали быстро. У меня тут другу нужно поспать.

Римус пристыженно пробормотал извинения, пока четыре парня поднимались на ноги и выходили из комнаты. Кровати, похоже, использовались по очереди, поэтому никто не выглядел возмущённым таким поворотом событий. Один из них даже подмигнул Римусу.

Три грустных матраса лежали на полу, укрытые старыми одеялами и подушками. Они слегка пахли плесенью и сильно пахли немытыми телами. Вместо разбитых стёкол был вставлен картон. Римус порадовался, что сейчас было лето; иначе было бы просто ужасно холодно. Несмотря на это всё, он легко уснул с чувством, что он наконец-то вернул себе какой-то контроль над ситуацией.

Грант разбудил его через несколько часов. Он выглядел чуть лучше - будто он хотя бы нормально поел. Желудок Римуса заурчал.

\- Проснись и пой, - пропел Грант, держа в руках ещё одну кружку чая. Римус сел прямо и потёр глаза. Его тело всё ещё ныло после полнолуния, но он чувствовал себя лучше. Сейчас, должно быть, был где-то полдень, учитывая лучи палящего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь щели в картоне.

\- Спасибо, - он взял кружку и отпил чай, а затем подвинулся, чтобы Грант сел рядом с ним.

Какое-то время они сидели в уютной тишине, прислонившись спинами к стене и вытянув ноги перед собой.

\- Ну так что, - наконец сказал Грант, когда решил, что Римус окончательно проснулся после половины кружки чая, - хочешь рассказать мне, почему ты здесь?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Просто в гости. Тошнит от приюта.

\- Да, я хорошо знаю это чувство, - вздохнул Грант. - Но ты же возвращаешься в школу через пару недель, нет?

\- Да. Наверное, - он знал, что он должен. Ему больше некуда было идти.

\- От школы тоже тошнит, да? - Грант с добродушной усмешкой пихнул его локтем в бок. - Давай, расскажи, что случилось. Тебе разбили сердце?

Римус удивлённо на него посмотрел. Грант засмеялся.

\- Да, так и думал. И кто же он?

\- Дело не… - Римус запнулся. - Дело не в этом, всё сложно. Мой друг просто… подвёл меня.

\- Да, друзья всегда подводят, - глубокомысленно ответил Грант. - Но они хуже всех, мажоры из частных школ, ха? Особенно с нами, с плебеями.

\- Всё было совсем не так!

\- Да, да, - Грант снисходительно махнул рукой. - Говори себе, что он не такой, если хочешь. Но держись от них подальше, если хочешь моего совета - мы для них просто развлечение. Держись рядом с такими, как ты.

\- Дело не в наших _социальных классах,_ \- со злостью сказал Римус. Грант с жалостью посмотрел на него, будто был гораздо старше и мудрее.

\- Оглянись вокруг, Римус, - сказал он, обводя рукой сырую комнату, в которой они сидели. - Мы британцы. Дело всегда в социальных классах.

Римус опустил взгляд на свою сколотую кружку сероватого чая. Грант, наверное, был прав. Из-за чего ещё началась эта идиотская война? Он чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то ещё - что-нибудь остроумное или саркастичное. Он смотрел в чай и просто чувствовал себя грустно. Он может сорваться, если начнёт говорить. Грант поставил свою кружку на деревянный пол и прикоснулся к его руке.

\- У тебя всё будет хорошо. Через какое-то время болеть перестанет.

\- Я…

Нет, всё было плохо, Римус сорвался. Он шмыгнул пару раз, изо всех сил стараясь не зареветь, но слёзы всё равно полились, и он был таким уставшим. Грант обнял его одной рукой, и Римус опустил голову на его плечо, тихо рыдая и икая время от времени словно маленький ребёнок. Грант ласково поцеловал его в макушку и прошептал в его волосы:

\- Этого не надо стыдиться, - и Римус только сильнее заревел из-за этого.

Может, это было хорошо. Когда он наконец успокоился, он хотел лишь хорошенько выспаться. Он вытер нос рукавом и сел прямо, пытаясь найти новую тему для разговора.

\- А здесь, что, все… эм… ну, знаешь…? - смущённо спросил он.

\- Голубые? Да, большинство. Некуда больше идти. Копы нас не трогают, если мы их не трогаем.

\- Полиция? Но это же не преступление!

\- Для человека твоего возраста - преступление, - выгнул бровь Грант. - Возраст согласия - двадцать один для нас, извращенцев.

\- А, точно, да. Но я ещё не… в смысле, я не собирался…

Грант засмеялся и взъерошил его волосы.

\- Останешься на ночь? У нас многие пойдут в один паб в Сохо. Тут достаточно безопасно. 

\- Значит, мне _можно_ остаться? Ненадолго?

\- Не вижу, почему нет. Пойдём, ты, давай накормим тебя, - он поднял себя на ноги, в своих протёртых джинсах выглядя более худым, чем когда-либо. Он предложил Римусу руку и поднял его тоже.

Обед состоял из тушёной фасоли на тосте - хлеб немного заплесневел, но они соскребли самые зелёные куски. После этого они уселись в гостиной с соседями Гранта и курили траву, слушая Боба Дилана на фоне. Всё казалось таким отчётливо маггловским, и Римус был этому рад. Здесь всё было так просто - никто не знал его, кроме Гранта, который не так уж и хорошо его знал. Если хотелось, можно было с лёгкостью исчезнуть, подумал Римус про себя.

После двух глубоких затяжек косяка Римус оказался спиной на слегка влажном бежевом ковре, глядя на потолок в пятнах. Грант ласково подстелил подушку ему под голову. Он был таким добрым, словно старший брат - несмотря на то, что они были практически одного возраста и всего год назад не слезали друг с друга. Если Римус был полностью честен с собой, он был полностью готов к тому же самому, но всё же был бесконечно благодарен, что Грант ни разу даже не намекнул в эту сторону.

\- Блядская собака никак не заткнётся, - кто-то сказал на заднем фоне, и Римус медленно вышел из своего мечтательного состояния.

\- Чья она? Бродяга? - кто-то спросил.

\- Не знаю. Но он просто огромный. Страшная чёрная псина.

\- Кто-то только что сказал, что на улице чёрный пёс? - Римус медленно сел с тянущим ощущением в животе. Нет, это точно не он.

\- Ага, - ответил Эдз, который стоял у окна.

Римус поднялся и подошёл к нему. И точно, он был прямо снаружи. Римус быстро отступил за штору, чтобы Сириус его не увидел. Как далеко видят собаки?

\- Мне, эм… мне надо в туалет, буду через минуту, - пробормотал Римус и быстро вышел из квартиры. Он поспешно спустился по лестнице и вышел во внутренний двор, где встал как вкопанный, уставившись на огромного чёрного пса, до сих пор лающего на окна.

\- Здравствуй, Сириус, - тихо сказал он. Пёс развернулся и мгновенно замолчал. - Джеймс с тобой?

\- Здарова, Лунатик, - Джеймс вышел из-за мусорных баков. - У тебя тут миленько.

\- Слушай, я не в настроении, - Римус сложил руки на груди. У него слегка кружилась голова от травы. - Чего тебе надо?

Сириус не обратился в человека, лишь сидел рядом и смотрел на него. Хорошо. Так Римусу было легче его игнорировать. Вместо этого он обращался к Джеймсу.

\- В смысле ‘чего тебе надо’? - Джеймс поднял бровь. - Мы волновались за тебя! Твоя Надзирательница позвонила в маггловкую полицию и сказала, что ты сбежал, Дамблдор как-то узнал об этом и связался с моими родителями - они, наверное, думали, что ты придёшь к нам. Сириус был уверен, что ты ушёл в Лондон, он шёл по твоему запаху почти с самого приюта.

\- Вы были в приюте?

\- Да.

Римус пристыженно скривился. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы его друзья узнали, каково было жить там, где жил он. Он вздохнул и поднял руки, будто бы позволяя себя осмотреть.

\- Ну, вы нашли меня, - сказал он. - И как ты видишь, со мной всё прекрасно. А теперь уйди. И скажи своей собаке перестать лаять, - он не смог удержаться и пустил колкость в сторону Сириуса. Очевидно, его желание сделать Сириусу больно никуда не ушло. Бродяга слегка заскулил и повесил голову. Джеймс не обратил на него внимания, сфокусировавшись на Римусе.

\- Нет, с тобой _не всё_ прекрасно. Подумаешь, мы находим тебя в какой-то маггловской развалюхе, и тебя при этом ищет маггловская полиция, делов-то. Мы должны вернуть тебя прямо сейчас. Дамблдор имеет право не извещать министерство о твоём побеге только в течение двадцати четырёх часов, он сам сказал. Они пошлют за тобой мракоборцев.

\- Что?! Почему?? - но внезапно Римуса озарило, почему. Он не был простым сбежавшим подростком как Грант и его друзья. Он был опасным существом на свободе. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень и очень уставшим. - Блять, - пробормотал он, опустив голову.

\- Пойдём с нами, Римус, - Джеймс протянул руку. - Папа сказал, ты можешь остаться до конца лета.

\- Я не простил его, - с яростью сказал Римус, глядя на Джеймса, потому что он просто не мог смотреть на Сириуса. Джеймс выглядел таким же уставшим, каким себя чувствовал Римус.

\- Я знаю, брат. Всё нормально, он это понимает.

Это ещё сильнее его разозлило, он не хотел, чтобы Сириус ‘понимал’ это. Он хотел… ну, он не знал, чего именно он хотел - чтобы Сириус молил на коленях о прощении? Бродяга и так уже хорошо с этим справлялся.

Он вздохнул.

\- Слушай, у меня здесь друг, я пойду и скажу ему, что ухожу.

Наверху он позвал Гранта из прихожей. Он не хотел прощаться на виду у всех остальных.

\- Всё нормально, Римус, друг? - спросил Грант с лестницы, глядя на Джеймса и пса-Сириуса, ждущих внизу.

\- Да, нормально. Слушай, Грант, я… мне придётся уйти.

\- Это друг? - Грант смерил Джеймса подозрительным взглядом. - С тобой всё будет в порядке?

\- Да, это друг из школы. Всё нормально. Может, я смогу тебе позвонить? - он понятия не имел, как ему связаться с маггловским бараком из волшебного мира.

\- Ты можешь вернуться, когда захочешь.

\- Спасибо. Серьёзно, Грант, спасибо за всё. Ты… ты лучший.

\- Не заставляй меня краснеть, - Грант обнял своё тощее тело руками и опустил взгляд. - Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Римус. Грант снова посмотрел вниз лестницы.

\- Это его собака или что? Надо водить его на поводке.

\- Да, наверное, - снова кивнул Римус, надеясь, что Сириус его не слышал.

\- Он ведь не опасен, да? Я просто ненавижу собак.

\- Он совершенно ручной, не перживай. Я буду на связи, ладно? - Римус закусил губу, бросая взгляд в многолюдный барак через открытую дверь. - Ты будешь в порядке… здесь?

Грант пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

\- Не беспокойся за меня, дорогуша. Я всегда приземляюсь на лапы.

Римус сделал шаг вперёд и слегка толкнул Гранта за плечо в тень лестницы, чтобы ни Джеймс, ни Сириус не могли их увидеть, и крепко обнял его. Грант так замечательно и крепко обнял его в ответ. Они разорвали объятия, смущённо улыбнулись друг другу и отступили назад.

\- И что же в тебе такого, а? - Грант взъерошил волосы Римуса. - Не уходи надолго.

\- Увидимся, - кивнул Римус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Perfect Day' от Lou Reed.
> 
> В Великобритании возраст сексуального согласия для мужчин гомосексуалистов оставался 21 год до 1994 года, затем был понижен до 18 лет, и только в 2000 году был уравнен с возрастом сексуального согласия не гетеросексуальный секс (16 лет).


	94. Лето 1976 года: Часть 2 (У Поттеров)

Они сели на автобус Ночной Рыцарь, чтобы добраться до Поттеров. Римус вспервые ехал на этом странном транспорте, но он был таким рассеянным от недостатка сна и остатков воздействия травы, что начал дремать прямо в удобном фиолетовом кресле. Всю дорогу Сириус оставался псом, но Римус отказывался давать ему какие-то дополнительные баллы за это.

Джеймс потряс его за плечо, когда они приехали - уже наступил вечер. Римус остановился перед главными воротами и нервно посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Дамблдор здесь? 

\- Думаю, он ушёл, - ободряюще сказал Джеймс. - Эм… правда, Грюм, наверное, мог зайти…

\- Из-за меня?

\- Эм… они встречаются с папой… слушай, я не хотел ничего говорить в автобусе, но это лето было плохим, ну, знаешь, я про войну. Мы проигрываем.

\- Проигрываем?!

\- Да… давай поговорим об этом внутри. Бродяга, - Джеймс щёлкнул пальцами на пса. Сириус моментально обернулся в человека. Римус моментально отвернулся. Значит, до сих пор великолепен.  _ Сволочь ты, сволочь. _

Внутри к ним подбежала миссис Поттер.

\- Римус! - она протянула руки и сжала его в объятии.

\- Юфемия! - крикнул грубый голос из гостиной.

\- О… да бога ради, - пробормотала миссис Поттер. Она сделал шаг назад и посмотрела Римусу в глаза. - Что мы с Монти подарили тебе на рождество в 1973 году?

\- Набор для шахмат, - быстро ответил Римус, опасливо косясь на дверной проём, из которого раздался голос Грюма.

\- Это он! - крикнула Эффи, снова раскидывая руки и обнимая его так крепко, как могла позволить из разница в росте. - Мы все так за тебя переживали, дорогой!

\- Всё хорошо, - пристыженно сказал Римус.

\- Мы думали, что тебя… о, боги, я даже не могу думать об этом. Люди пропадают… тёмные метки… я, правда, не… - она выглядела очень бледной и выцветшей, словно в последнее время она слышала много плохих новостей. Римус ужасно себя чувствовал, что добавил ей переживаний. - Это неважно, - быстро сказала она и снова улыбнулась. - Поешь чего-нибудь? Или сначала хочешь сходить в душ? Альбус послал твои вещи, они наверху в твоей обычной комнате.

\- Мои… мои вещи?!

\- Из приюта, дорогой. Дамблдор прислал их ещё с утра.

Всё происходило так быстро. Разве это было обязательно? Грюм вышел из гостиной. Он осмотрел Римуса с головы до ног одним взглядом - второй глаз он, похоже, недавно повредил; он был прикрыт плотной кожаной повязкой. Из-за этого он выглядел более пугающим и жестоким, чем когда-либо.

\- Люпин, - кивнул он. - На пару слов.

\- Нет, Аластор, - миссис Поттер, похоже, всех удивила, когда развернулась и встала между Римусом и Грюмом. - Он только-только приехал, и посмотри на него - он очевидно валится с ног. Это может подождать до завтра.

\- Эффи, это дело министерской важности…

\- Ой, а мне плевать на это, - цокнула она, затыкая Грюма, ткнув в него пальцем. - Ему всего лишь шестнадцать, он несовершеннолетний, и он под моей опекой, - она развернулась, и ее голос снова стал ласковым. - Просто иди наверх, ладно? Я попрошу Галли принести тебе еды, так что не спускайся, пока не будешь полностью готов.

Римус моргнул в восхищении. Разве могло такое быть, что какой-то взрослый, правда, хотел оставить его в покое? Такого ещё никогда не было. У него появилось новое чувство уважения к Юфемии Поттер.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он и протиснулся между ними, избегая яростного взгляда Грюма и игнорируя Сириуса и Джеймса. Он поднялся по лестнице так быстро, как только позволяло его больное бедро.

В его комнате все его вещи были аккуратно разложены по ящикам и шкафам; как будто он здесь жил. Он задумался, каково бы это было, называть подобное место своим домом - место с личной комнатой, и домашним эльфом, и мамой. Он достал из чемодана свою волшебную палочку и держал ее какое-то время, просто чтобы почувствовать это ощущение в руке.

Что за день. Римус ужасно себя чувствовал, что оставил Гранта после того, как тот был таким гостеприимным даже с тем малым, что у него было. В доме Поттеров было три пустых спальни. А Грант сегодня ночью будет делить матрас на полу.

Он сел на кровать и пожалел, что она была такой удобной. Он мог бы с лёгкостью снова уснуть, но он был ещё и голодным и не хотел упустить Галли. Будто по волшебству в дверь раздался стук. 

\- Войдите.

Джеймс просунул голову в щель.

\- Здарова… я предложил принести тебе еды сам, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

Римус сделал беспомощный жест. Джеймс выглядел неловко.

\- Можно войти?

\- Ладно.

\- Можно… можно Бродяге?

\- Нет.

\- Ладно.

Джеймс исчез, и Римус услышал его шёпот  _ ‘Просто дай ему немного времени, ладно?’,  _ и затем он снова вошёл с подносом, на котором была гора сэндвичей, похоже, с ветчиной.

\- Мама предложила суп, - объяснил он, опуская поднос на кровать, - но я сказал, что тебе лучше чего-нибудь с мясом.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Римус, схватил один из сэндвичей и запихнул его в рот. По крайней мере, так ему не нужно будет говорить.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Джеймс, глядя на него полными беспокойства глазами.

Римус кивнул с набитым ртом, чтобы показать, что у него всё прекрасно. Джеймс кивнул в ответ.  _ Вот так теперь всё будет,  _ мрачно подумал Римус,  _ без Сириуса, который нас бы объединял. _

Джеймс с Римусом были очень хорошими друзьями - лучшими друзьями. Они уже оставались вместе одни; у них были личные разговоры и общие секреты. Но почему-то это было не тем же самым. Сириус всегда был их общим знаменателем, который понимал их обоих - в некотором смысле заполнял собой разницу.

\- Слушай, - подал голос Джеймс, - можешь послать меня, если хочешь, и я оставлю тебя в покое, но… мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, это важно.

\- Это касается Грюма? - сглотнул и спросил Римус.

\- Да, - ответил Джеймс. - Да… он хотел рассказать тебе, но мы с папой решили, что лучше тебе услышать это от друга.

\- Похоже, он тут по делу от министерства, - осторожно сказал Римус, желая понять всё, чтобы Джеймсу не пришлось ничего объяснять. - Он мракоборец, так что… произошло нападение?

\- Да, - Джеймс выглядел так, будто ему было трудно держать зрительный контакт, но он был смелым, и он делал то, что было необходимо. - Вообще-то, этим летом было несколько нападений. И некоторые люди пропали - люди с нашей стороны. И… этой ночью произошло ещё одно нападение, Римус, - он сделал ударение на эту фразу. Этой ночью. В полнолуние. 

\- Оборотень, - выдохнул Римус.

Джеймс кивнул, сжав губы в тонкую мрачную полоску. Римус опустил сэндвич. Его желудок протестующе заурчал, но это просто был волк, который как обычно хотел больше, чем заслуживал. Ему придётся голодать.

\- Я был в приюте, - отчаянно сказал Римус. - Всё время, взаперти - Мадам Помфри меня видела, я не мог сбежать, посмотри… - он поспешно поднял рубашку, чтобы показать Джеймсу длинные и глубокие царапины на рёбрах.

Джеймс закрыл глаза и отвернулся. Римус вспомнил, что Джеймс редко видел его шрамы. Это Сириус всегда был ими восхищён.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Джеймс, когда Римус опустил рубашку. - Мама с папой тоже знают - Дамблдор всё объяснил, он сказал Грюму, что ты не мог быть к этому причастен. Но он всё равно хочет с тобой поговорить.

\- А… это нападение… кто-то постадал?

\- Да. Несколько смертей. Несколько магглов и семья волшебников.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- У меня, честно, нет для тебя ответа, Сохатый.

\- Да уж. Прости.

\- Как твоё лето? - спросил Римус, отчаянно желая отложить другие плохие новости на потом. - Всё хорошо?

\- Да, неплохо. Ну, война… но, знаешь, много летал. Мэри тоже приезжала ненадолго, чтобы увидеться с Сириусом… - Джеймс резко прервался. - Прости.

\- Как Мэри?

\- О, нормально. Ты знаешь Мэри. Он, эм… он отправил ее домой сегодня утром, когда узнал, что ты пропал. Это он решил пойти тебя искать, он сделал почти всё сам - даже накричал на Дамблдора, я поверить в это не мог.

\- Ясно, - холодно сказал Римус. Джеймс нахмурился.

\- Лунатик, он  _ сожалеет. _

\- Я уже слышал.

\- Он был сам не свой, когда услышал, что ты пропал, и о нападениях… чего он только не думал… что тебя похитили, или убили, или ещё чего. Ты не можешь… ты не можешь хотя бы поговорить с ним? Ему очень плохо.

\- Мне плевать, как он себя чувствует, - соврал Римус. - Я не хочу с ним разговаривать.

\- Он идиот, - сказал Джеймс. - Я первым могу это признать. Он, блять, не думает, просто делает то, что приходит ему в голову. Но… ну, ты должен помнить, что его семья… как они обращались с ним, то, что случилось на рождество…

\- Я  _ знаю,  _ что случилось на рождество, - огрызнулся Римус. - Я тоже там был, Джеймс.

\- Да, я знаю, но…

\- И мне было его жалко, действительно жалко. Мне было жалко его, когда мы были детьми, и каждый раз, когда они делали ему больно, и когда они его вышвырнули; я провёл так много время,  _ так сильно  _ жалея его. Но это… это, - он остановился. Слёзы всё испортят. Никаких слёз.

Джеймс затих.

\- Я дам тебе отдохнуть, - наконец сказал он и поднялся, чтобы уйти из комнаты.

***

Четверг, 12-ое августа, 1976 год.

Римус не вышел из комнаты до конца дня, не считая ванной. Здесь было не лучше, чем в приюте, подумал он, жалея себя. Конечно, еда получше, и магия, и тишина, но… ну, он всё ещё проводил всё время, пытаясь всех избегать, не так ли?

Грюм до сих пор был в доме, Римус чувствовал его запах. Его запах был странным - смесь очень сильной могущественной магии, тяжёлой и металлической как железо, и чего-то ещё… горячих углей или обугленного дерева. Он не уйдёт, пока не поговорит с Римусом, так что Римус сидел и не рыпался.

Запах Сириуса был слишком знаком - даже сильнее в этом доме теперь, когда он называл его своим настоящим домом, заполняя все комнаты.  _ Он  _ уж точно не хандрил всё лето сам с собой - несмотря на слова Джеймса, у Сириуса были Поттеры, и Мэри, и его лучший друг, которые все говорили ему, каким  _ замечательным  _ и  _ бедненьким  _ он был. Бедный богатенький малыш. Наверняка ни чуточки не скучал по Римусу.

Разве что… Джеймс сказал…

_ Нет.  _ Римус решительно себя одёрнул. Сириусу придётся заплатить, пусть и ценой станет лишь молчание Римуса.

На следующий день он спустился на завтрак, больше из вежливости по отношению к хозяевам, чем из чего-то другого. Он изо всех сил попытался улыбнуться маме Джеймса и поблагодарил ее, когда она подала ему тарелку каши, но нахмурился, когда Сириус подтолкнул ему банку мёда. Он проигнорировал ее и впервые в жизни съел кашу не подслащённой. На вкус было как дерьмо.

\- Я думаю, мы сегодня съездим в Косой переулок, - сказала миссис Поттер, ожидая, пока закипит чайник. - Ваши письма прибыли сегодня утром. Римус… мне очень жаль, но тебе придётся остаться здесь, дорогой. Я куплю тебе книги.

\- Мне присылает книги Дамблдор, - вспыхнув, сказал Римус. - Из запасов Хогвартса. У меня нет денег.

\- О. Ну, мне не сложно, я всё равно буду покупать для Джеймса и Сириуса.

\- Я верну вам деньги! - вскочил Сириус. - Как только исполнится семнадцать, я обещаю!

\- Я знаю, дорогой, - миссис Поттер ласково похлопала Сириуса по плечу.

\- Я не могу вернуть вам деньги, - сказал Римус, разговаривая с миссис Поттер, но зыркая на Сириуса, скрепя зубами. - Даже когда мне исполнится семнадцать.  _ У меня  _ нет наследства.

Сириус убито опустил взгляд.

\- Почему Римусу нельзя пойти с нами, мам? - быстро встрял Джеймс. - Он никогда не был в Косом переулке.

\- Боюсь, это не безопасно, дорогой, - вздохнула миссис Поттер. - Дамблдор и Грюм оба сошлись во мнениях… после нападения.

Римус уронил голову в ладони. Он увидел всю свою жизнь, разворачивающуюся перед глазами - всё всегда будет вот так. Места, в которые он не сможет пойти, вещи, которые он не сможет себе позволить, друзья, с которыми он не сможет поговорить.  _ Когда война закончится, ты до сих пор будешь оборотнем-педиком с мишенью на лбу.  _ Этот противный голос снова вернулся.

\- Погоди, - вдруг сказал Джеймс, - наши письма пришли?!

Римус в недоумении поднял взгляд. Миссис Поттер с озорством улыбалась, ее глаза радостно блестели.

\- Боже мой, - сказал она, доставая три толстых конверта из своего сарафана. - Если до вас так долго доходило, то я очень беспокоюсь за результаты ваших С.О.В… - она передала каждому их конверты, и они сразу же их разорвали.

Римус уставился на буквы на пергаменте. Как ни странно, больше всего его удивила оценка ‘Удовлетворительно’ за Зельеварение. За это явно стоило поблагодарить Лили Эванс. История Магии - Выдающейся, Уход за Магическими Существами - Выдающейся, Чары - Выдающейся… и остальные - Превосходит Ожидания. Восторженный трепет зародился в его животе. Это были чертовски хорошие результаты.

\- Да, Лунатик, красавчик! - воскликнул Джеймс, заглядывая ему через плечо.

\- К-как твои результаты? - смущённо спросил Римус. Джеймс передал ему свой лист - у него почти по всем предметам стояло Превосходит Ожидания и два Выдающихся - по Защите от Тёмных Искусств и по Трансфигурации.

\- Иди покажи папе! - сказала миссис Поттер, радостно поцеловав своего сына. Насколько Римус знал, мистер Поттер ещё не выходил из своего кабинета. Джеймс захватил ему тарелку с тостом.

Сириус смотрел на Римуса со своего места, кусая губу. 

\- Значит, ты хорошо справился? - осторожно спросил он. Римус резко кивнул.

\- Я вполне доволен, да, - он отчаянно хотел узнать результаты Сириуса - по большому счёту, чтобы узнать, обошёл ли тот его по Истории Магии. К счастью, ему не пришлось спрашивать. Сириус передал свой лист пергамента по столу. Римус наклонил шею, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Они набрали совершенно одинаковое количество С.О.В. по разным предметам. Сириус получил Выдающиеся за Трансфигурацию, Защиту от Тёмных Искусств и - невероятно - Маггловедение. Римус попытался не улыбнуться на это. Вместо этого он прохладно глянул на Сириуса и сказал:

\- Я обошёл тебя по Истории.

***

Миссис Поттер и парни ушли вскоре после завтрака, и Римус остался один. Он вышел в сад и сел на низкую стену веранды, глядя на их акры зелёного пространства перед собой. Он достал свои сигареты. Осталось только три. Может, позже он сходит в деревню и купит немного - у него осталась пара монет в заднем кармане джинсов. Теперь он уже стал слишком высоким, чтобы красть.

\- Люпин.

Римус надеялся, что его плечи не сильно задеревенели при звуке этого грубого голоса. Он медленно развернулся.

\- Здравствуй, Грюм, - сейчас он был рад закурить. Так ему было за чем спрятаться.

\- Можно к тебе присоединиться?

Римус пожал плечами. Грюм сел на стену напротив него.

\- Прекрасный день.

\- Ага, офигенный…

\- Не сомневаюсь, что мальчишка Поттеров уже всё вывалил про нападение оборотней?

Римус кивнул, благодарный за прямоту Аластора.  _ Давай уже покончим с этим. _

\- Ага, - медленно выдохнул он, делая кольцо из дыма. - Что Вы хотите у меня спросить? Вы знаете, что я был заперт.

\- Я говорил с Альбусом и Поппи, они оба подтвердили твоё местоположение.

\- Урааа, - с сарказмом протянул Римус. Грюм строго на него посмотрел своим рабочим глазом.

\- Но у нас есть подозреваемые. Если точнее, один. Скорее всего, ты о нём слышал.

Римус застыл на месте, его руки начали дрожать. Он притворился, что стряхивает пепел.

\- Сивый? - спросил он нейтральным тоном.

\- Сивый, - подтвердил Грюм. Римус затушил сигарету и сжал стену обеими руками, будто он мог упасть.

\- Я не знал, что он… я давно не слышал, чтобы он на кого-то нападал. Я думал, что он где-то за границей.

\- Проводил своё собственное расследование, да? - сказал Грюм с вызывающей ноткой в голосе. - Не могу тебя не понять, парень. Я бы тоже захотел узнать всё, что только можно. Значит, он не пытался с тобой связаться?

\- Нет! - Римус был шокирован. С какого хрена?!

\- Если ты провёл хорошее расследование - а Дамблдор говорит, что ты умный - то тогда ты знаешь, что у Сивого есть особое пристрастие к детям?

\- Мм, - Римусу пришлось сдерживать порыв прикоснуться к древнему шраму на боку, к этим следам от клыков одиннадцатилетней давности.

\- Никогда не думал, почему?

\- Он монстр, - твёрдо ответил Римус. Он повертел в руках упаковку от сигарет - ему нужна была ещё одна, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Что бы он только ни отдал за косяк.

\- Монстр, - согласился Грюм. - Но и у него есть мотив, пусть и с первого взгляда сумасшедший. У нас есть причина полагать, что ему нравится обращать маленьких детей, чтобы он мог объявиться, когда они станут достаточно взрослыми - и достаточно сильными - чтобы присоединиться к нему.

\-  _ Присоединиться  _ к нему?!

\- В его понимании он твой отец, - сказал Грюм, будто это было какой-то ерундой. - Он захочет, чтобы ты… продолжил семейное дело, если можно так выразиться.

\- Это отвратительно, - чуть не прокричал Римус и поднялся на ноги.

\- Отвратительно, - невозмутимо согласился Грюм. - Но ты должен быть в курсе. Сивого не видели в Британии с последнего раза, когда он обращал детей, - на этом месте он очень многозначительно посмотрел на Римуса. - Но этой ночью убили семью волшебников - всех, кроме самого младшего ребёнка, который был укушен, но выжил. Нам домом была оставлена тёмная метка.

Значит, он точно работал на Волдеморта. Просто шикарно.

\- Поэтому мне нельзя пойти в Косой переулок?

\- Будет лучше, если какое-то время ты будешь держаться подальше от многолюдных волшебных мест. Пока мы его не поймаем.

\- Хогвартс?

\- В Хогвартсе безопасно, - сказал Грюм. - Но не в Хогсмиде. Я попросил Дамблдора за тобой проследить.

\- О. Ладно.

\- И больше никаких побегов.

\- Это был не… дело было в другом, - вздохнул Римус. Затем он подумал кое о чём. - Что случилось с ребёнком? С тем, которого укусили? Он поднёс сигарету к губам и затянулся - но потом осознал, что не зажёг ее. Грюм щёлкнул пальцами, и она мгновенно загорелась.

\- В Святом Мунго, - ответил мракоборец. - За ним ухаживают. С ним всё будет в порядке.

\- О, правда?! - Римус мог бы засмеяться. Он снова перевёл взгляд на поля. Сегодня был такой хороший день. - Разве что до следующего полнолуния.

\- Нужные люди прибыли туда вовремя. Мы сделаем всё, что сможем.

Нужные люди. Римус задумался, было ли это дело рук ‘нужных людей’, что его сдали в приют Святого Эдмунда. 

\- У нас есть общий друг, - совсем неожиданно сказал Грюм.

\- Хм? - нахмурился Римус.

\- Лео Ферокс. Хороший человек.

\- О, да… Вы его знаете?

\- Мы вместе учились в школе. Иногда наши пути пересекаются на работе - и, конечно, он работает на Дамблдора. Я слышал, что ты и твои товарищи тоже планируете присоединиться, это правда?

\- Да, - кивнул он. - Я знаю, что я не Джеймс или… но я неплохой дуэлянт, и если я могу как-то помочь, то я хочу помочь.

\- Если ты хоть немного похож на своего отца, то ты точно сможешь нам помочь.

Римус угрюмо кивнул. И откуда ему было знать, был ли он хоть немного похож на своего отца? Что за идиотская фраза.

\- Не знаю насчёт этого, - горько ответил он. - У меня есть некоторые ограничения, которых не было у моего отца.

\- Можешь смотреть на это с такой стороны, - наклонил голову Грюм. - А можешь с другой. Как ты думаешь, много у нас оборотней на нашей стороне?

Римус нахмурился, будто Грюм послал его. Так поэтому Дамблдор держал его близко к себе? Поэтому он не доложил в министерство, как только он пропал? Он не знал, было это лучше или хуже. Ну, хотя бы кто-то думал, что он может пригодиться.


	95. Лето 1976 года: Часть 3 (Мирные Переговоры)

Римусу было непросто держать Сириуса на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока они жили у Поттеров. Дом был довольно большим, но это не имело особого значения в этой семье; Римус ещё только учился этому. В первые пару дней миссис Поттер старалась дать Римусу личного пространства, но после этого ему стало очевидно ясно, что она понятия не имела о расколе мародёров и ожидала, что три парня будут как обычно проводить всё свободное время вместе.

Как бы им ни было некомфортно с таким порядком вещей по своим собственным причинам, никто не хотел разочаровывать или беспокоить Юфемию. Так что они застряли в этом нелёгком перемирии, где Римус проводил большее количество времени, читая книги, но при этом сидя достаточно близко к Джеймсу и Сириусу, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно.

Грант сказал, что не всегда будет так больно - и хоть в его распоряжении не было всех фактов об этой ситуации, Римус начинал ему верить. Он до сих пор очень злился на Сириуса - но когда последние недели лета утекли сквозь пальцы потоком солнечного света и голубого неба, болело уже меньше. По крайней мере, он мог цивилизованно общаться с Сириусом, и тот казался благодарным. Ну, хотя бы он перестал пытаться развести Римуса на разговор каждые пять минут.

Кроме того, после разговора с Грюмом его мозг был занят другими вещами. Уже несколько лет Римус жил под ошибочным впечатлением, что Сивый не знал его, что у Римуса будет туз в рукаве в виде эффекта неожиданности. Но сейчас всё оборачивалось так, что Сивый, похоже, тоже его искал. Он не собирался рассказывать об этом мародёрам, пока не узнает больше. Не было смысла их зря волновать; если Грюм говорил, что в Хогвартсе было безопасно, то Римус был склонен пока что ему верить. Поттеры явно ему доверяли, и придётся довольствоваться этим. И к тому же, он знал Ферокса.

Ферокс тоже был у Римуса на уме. В очередной раз его старый профессор был самым безопасным вариантом, когда дело касалось вопросов. Он понимал нужду Римуса узнать больше - пусть даже он не до конца понимал,  _ почему.  _ И Римус не хотел волновать мистера Поттера, не тогда, когда тот, похоже, уже нёс на своих плечах вес всего мира. Он отправит Фероксу сову, как только вернётся в школу - и как только на последнем открытии осядет пыль.

А пока - Питер приходил к ним каждый день, и они ходили летать на мётлах или просто болтались на лугу, курили сигареты, слушали граммофон Сириуса или просто загорали. Римус стал полностью светло-коричневым, из-за чего он выглядел более здоровым, чем когда-либо, а его волосы выцвели и стали гораздо светлее.

На предпоследний день каникул они делали лишь это - двигаться было слишком жарко, и они все вчетвером лежали на траве и жарились под солнцем. Римус лежал немного в стороне от других, просто чтобы показать Сириусу, что ничто не забыто. (А ещё потому что Сириус имел отвратительную привычку снимать свою рубашку, и Римус пытался не смотреть.)

\- Так, расскажите ещё раз, - зевнул Питер, сложив руки у себя за головой. - Каково было ехать на Ночном Рыцаре? Я всегда хотел на нём прокатиться.

\- Мечтай о большем, Пити, - протянул Сириус.

\- Да было не так уж и здорово, - ответил Джеймс. - Жду не дождусь, когда мы научимся телепортироваться - уроки начинаются в январе.

\- У меня по-любому не получится, - грустно сказал Питер. - Деззи читала книги по теории, и я нихрена не понял.

\- Ну, это лучше, чем полагаться на этот дурацкий автобус, - Джеймс снял очки и потёр глаза. - Всё ничего, когда тебе нужно в волшебное место, но водитель постоянно терялся на пути к приюту.

Желудок Римуса сделал кульбит. Он очень-очень ненавидел мысль о том, что Джеймс и Сириус там были. Ему казалось, что они увидели какую-то личную часть его жизни, которую он бы предпочёл скрыть ото всех. Как в первый раз, когда он трансформировался перед ними.

\- Поверить не могу, что это я тоже пропустил, - вздохнул Питер. - Там было много магглов? Как там было вообще?

\- Пит, - сказал Джеймс, - ты же о доме Лунатика говоришь.

\- Ничего, - сказал Римус.

\- Это, наверное, так классно - жить с кучей людей твоего возраста, - воодушевлённо сказал Джеймс. Великим сожалением жизни Джеймса было то, что он рос единственным ребёнком в семье.

\- Это… - Римус попытался найти подходящее слово. - Это шумно. Вы заходили внутрь?

\- Бродяга заходил, прополз через дыру под задним забором.

\- Но не заходил в здание, - сказал Сириус, перевернувшись на живот. Мышцы на его спине гладко перекатывались под кожей, и Римусу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не закусить губу. - Какая-то сука начала кидать в меня камни.

\- Надзирательница, - подсказал Римус.

\- Наверняка, - кивнул Сириус, очевидно довольный вниманием. - Если она относится к людям так же, как к собакам, то я понимаю, почему ты сбежал.

\- Да дело было не в ней, - упрямо сказал Римус.

\- Повезло, что Сохатый и Бродяга тебя нашли, да, Лунатик? - улыбнулся Питер в блаженном неведении. - Иначе ты бы потерялся в маггловском Лондоне!

\- Я не потерялся, - холодно сказал Римус, наконец откладывая свою книгу. - Я был с другом.

\- Но Джеймс сказал…

\- Я сказал, что он был в каком-то бараке, Пит. Я не сказал, что он был один. Он был с этим маггловским парнем - прости, Римус, я забыл его имя…?

\- Он не сказал нам, как его зовут, - вдруг сказал Сириус. Римус сел прямо и бросил на него взгляд. Сириус как-то странно смотрел на него, но это лишь взбесило Римуса.

\- Нет, - ответил он. - Я не сказал, - он поднялся. - Я пошёл в дом, здесь жарко.

Джеймс, похоже, почувствовал, что разговор принял неприятный оборот, и тоже поднялся.

\- Да, ты прав, Лунатик. Может, все зайдём внутрь ненадолго? Попьём и помоем посуду, мама уже давно просила. Она скоро вернётся.

Миссис Поттер ушла утром по делам, а мистер Поттер был на работе. Галли, конечно, была где-то в доме, но она никогда не появлялась, если ее не звали. Так что парни были одни.

\- Я пойду, если это  _ ты  _ будешь мыть посуду, - пропыхтел Питер, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. - Мне хватает посуды в своём доме.

\- Не вешай нос, Хвостик, - Джеймс хлопнул его по потному плечу. - На кухне есть пирожные с повидлом. Если хочешь, можешь съесть то, которое с джемом.

Они вчетвером пересекли лужайку и вошли в дом, остановившись по дороге в сарае, куда Сириус с Джеймсом убрали свои мётлы. Питер сразу пошёл на кухню за пирожным, а Римус задержался на веранде между ними всеми, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, словно на иголках. Он снова сел на низкую кирпичную стену и прислушался к шутливому спору Джеймса и Сириуса из сарая.

\- Мне нужно снова отполировать ручку перед отъездом…

\- Чёрт тебя дери, Сохатый, ты и так полируешь ее два раза в день.

\- Это называется приглядывать за своим снаряжением, Блэк.

\- Я называю это сексуальной неудовлетворённостью.

\- Пошёл нахрен!

Раздался шум, и Римус услышал счастливый смех Сириуса, пока они боролись.

\- Вот подожди вернёмся в школу, и я прокляну тебя так, что яйца отсохнут! - засмеялся Джеймс.

\- Даже не смей -  _ некоторые  _ из нас пользуются своими яйцами!

\- Ты мудак! Мне надо… о чёрт, осторожней…

\- Ай! - воскликнул Сириус. - Блять! Это было больно.

Они оба вывалились на солнечный свет, Сириус зажимал свою руку.

\- Что ты сделал? - спросил Джеймс, заглядывая через плечо. Он побледнел, увидев руку Сириуса, и отпрянул в сторону. - Прости, брат, ты знаешь, как я реагирую на кровь…

\- Фу, так много крови…

\- Эй, отвали от меня! 

\- И что мне делать? Ждать, пока твоя мама вернётся домой?

\- Другого выхода нет… я не знаю никаких целительных заклинаний…

\- Ауч, правда, больно…

\- Ой, да чтоб вас, - Римус поднялся и подошёл к ним. - Дай посмотреть.

Сириус и Джеймс оба развернулись и посмотрели на него. Взгляд Сириуса метнулся на Джеймса, затем обратно на Римуса, и затем он подошёл, вытянув руку вперёд. Порез был очень глубоким, кровь стекала длинными полосками по белым рукам Сириуса до самого локтя.

Римус сглотнул.

\- Это надо промыть, а то занесёшь заразу… пойдём, у меня есть кое-что в чемодане.

Он провёл Сириуса через кухню до ванной на первом этаже и открыл кран с холодной водой. У него было немного перекиси, которой ему частенько приходилось пользоваться, чтобы обработать свои раны, когда рядом не было Мадам Помфри. Он взял ее с собой, а ещё немного ваты и марли.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, присев на край ванны, и показал Сириусу рукой сесть на крышку унитаза напротив. Тот послушался, всё ещё держа свою руку на весу.

В ванной было гораздо прохладней и стерильней, словно в больничном крыле. Римуса это очень успокаивало. Сириус был тихим и послушным, абсолютно доверяя Римусу своими большими глазами словно у домашнего питомца.

\- Что это? - спросил он, когда Римус вылил немного жидкости на вату.

\- Перекись, - сказал он. - Она очистит рану.

\- Это маггловская штука?

\- Я уверен, что она сработает ничуть не хуже, - поднял бровь Римус. Он взял Сириуса за запястье и сжал его сильнее, чем было необходимо. Его кожа была горячей от солнца. Римус чувствовал его пульс. - Будет больно, - сказал он и прижал вату. Сириус дёрнулся, и Римус вспомнил тот раз после рождества, когда они сидели у Поттера в ванной и прокалывали Сириусу ухо.

_ \- Будет больно?? - запаниковал Сириус в последний момент, когда Римус уже поднял иголку над его ухом. _

_ \- Ну, ухо немного онемело, но да, наверное, будет, - по-деловому ответил Римус. - Не будь такой девчонкой. _

_ \- Будь со мной ласков, Лунатик! _

_ Они оба засмеялись, и Римус ласково его потрепал. _

_ \- Не дёргайся, ты, тряпка. _

Он обработал рану и обмотал руку бинтом, аккуратно завязав его в конце.

\- Наверное, немного поболит, - объяснил он. - Надо было крепко завязать. Чтобы остановить кровотечение.

\- Спасибо, Лунатик.

\- Обращайся, - Римус собрался встать и положил обе ладони на холодный кафель ванны, но Сириус внезапно протянул здоровую ладонь и взял его за руку. 

\- Прости меня.

\- Ты это уже говорил, - ответил Римус.

\- То, что я сделал… - Сириус нервно облизнул губы, всё ещё сжимая руку Римуса, будто только это удерживало его на месте.

\- Не надо, - нахмурился Римус, чувствуя, как ослабевает его решительность.

\- Но мы должны поговорить…

\- Мы не можем, - просто сказал Римус. - По крайней мере, я не могу. Нет таких слов, чтобы загладить то, что ты сделал со мной.

\- Да, - Сириус повесил голову. - Ты прав, - он отпустил его, но Римус не ушёл, хоть и знал, что нужно. Сириус отчаянно провёл раненной рукой по волосам. - Я такой идиот, - сказал он. Римус не опровергнул это. Сириус продолжил: - Это был довольно хороший год, да - пятый? Мы проводили полнолуния вместе, и вечеринки… а потом я взял и всё испоганил.

\- Ну, - смягчился Римус, - я тоже совершил кое-какие ошибки. Из-за меня… я… всё изменилось после моего дня рождения.

\- Что? Лунатик, нет! - Сириус распахнул глаза. Он выглядел таким серьёзным и искренним, что Римус захотел моментально ему всё простить. - Я знаю, что я не был… ты ничего плохого не сделал. Это… то, что случилось на твой день рождения, это было…

Римус задержал дыхание, пока Сириус подбирал слова.

\- …это было очень смело, - закончил Сириус.

Римус моргнул. Смело?! А это ещё что должно значить?! Сириус увидел его реакцию и попытался объяснить:

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Это ничего…  _ это  _ ничего не изменило, ладно?

\- Ладно, - Римус опустил взгляд и затем - чувствуя себя смелее - снова поднял взгляд. - Мы так об этом и не поговорили.

\- Ты мой лучший друг, Римус.

\- Сириус, пожалуйста…

\- И я знаю, что я сделал. Я не могу ничего сказать, да, поэтому я заткнусь и начну… вместо этого я начну действовать, ладно? Я буду доказывать тебе, что мне жаль, каждый день. Я клянусь, я больше никогда в жизни не совершу глупости, не подумав. 

Римус слабо улыбнулся.

\- Не гони.

Сириус тоже улыбнулся с облегчением.

\- Ну да, ладно, может, слишком высоко поднял планку. Я больше никогда в жизни не сделаю ничего, чтобы обидеть своих друзей, как тебе это?

Римус сделал глубокий вдох. Прощение было бы таким блаженным облегчением.

\- Это начало.


	96. Шестой год: Сентябрь

Среда, 1-ое сентября, 1976 год.

\- В этом году, парни. В этом году это наконец-то случится. Шесть лет ожидания, и это наконец окупится.

\- Ты же не говоришь про то, что я думаю, что ты говоришь, - Римус выгнул бровь над своей книгой.

\- О да, - Джеймс улыбался как пьяный. - Лили Эванс  _ определённо  _ осознает, что она без ума от меня. Я это чувствую.

\- Ты уверен? - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - У тебя уже бывали эти чувства раньше.

\- Бывали, - вежливо кивнул Джеймс. - Ты вполне прав, Бродяга. Но в этот раз кое-что изменилось. Я практически чувствую этот вкус. Любовь практически в воздухе.

\- Или похоть, - пробормотал Римус, перелистнув страницу. - Ты, наверное, просто уловил буйные гормоны, которые исходят от этих двух идиотов, - он кивнул на Сириуса и Питера, которые не могли перестать пялиться в окно поезда в поисках своих девушек.

\- Кого ты назвал идиотом, Лунатик? - возразил Сириус. - Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я свожу дам с ума от желания.

\- СИРИУС, МАТЬ ЕГО, БЛЭК, Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ! - яростный визг Мэри мог бы разбить стёкла. Сириус практически на два метра подскочил в воздух.

Римус довольно кивнул.

\- Ну, от чего-то уж точно сводишь с ума.

Джеймс заржал, чуть не подавившись бобами всех вкусов от Берти Боттс, которые он жевал.

Никто так не радовался воссоединению Римуса и Сириуса как Джеймс. Он ничего прямо не сказал, но как только он осознал, что два его лучших друга больше не держали друг друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он начал улыбаться от уха до уха и вернулся к своему привычному озорному себе. И следовательно, вернулся к пусканию слюней на Лили Эванс.

В этот момент Лили вошла в купе сразу за Мэри, которая ворвалась внутрь словно ураган. Лили улыбнулась Римусу и села на свободное место рядом с ним. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и они приготовились наблюдать за шоу.

\- Что я сделал?! - в недоумении спросил Сириус.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, правда?! - Мэри стояла, уперев руки в бока с выражением отвращения на лице. Она потрясающе выглядела, когда злилась, ее золотые кольца в ушах дрожали, ее подведённые подводкой глаза распахнулись в ярости. - Косой переулок?! - она топнула ногой.

Сириус распахнул глаза.

\- Вот дерьмо.

\- Пошёл ты, Блэк! - Мэри развернулась и вылетела из купе. Сириус побежал за ней, и в этот момент поезд наконец двинулся с места.

\- Эй, Мэри, подожди! Прости меня!

Римус повернулся к Лили.

\- Что он сделал?

\- Забыл про ее день рождения, - ухмыльнулась Лили. - По всей видимости, они договорились встретиться в Косом переулке, и она ждала его два часа…

\- О чёрт, - Джеймс хлопнул себя по лбу. - Я должен был ему напомнить…

\- Вы оба друг друга стоите, - фыкрнула Лили. - Годрик спаси тех глупых девчонок, которые выйдут за вас замуж.

\- Кто-нибудь видел Дездемону? - отрешённо спросил Питер. Лили покачала головой, и парни пожали плечами. Питер поднялся на ноги, - Увидимся позже, ребят… - и вышел из купе.

\- Чёрт возьми, - сказал Джеймс. - Что случилось с мародёрами?

\- Эй, я вообще-то прямо здесь, - сказал Римус, возвращаясь к своей книге.

\- Мой единственный настоящий друг! - улыбнулся Джеймс. - Ты же никогда не бросишь меня ради девчонки, правда, Лунатик?

\- Абсолютно, - ответил Римус и перевернул страницу.

\- Погоди! - воскликнула Лили, схватив Римуса за плечо. - Так  _ вот почему  _ они называют тебя Лунатик??

Римус однобоко ей ухмыльнулся и слегка кивнул. Лили выглядела потрясённой.

\- Поверить не могу, что я раньше не догадалась!

\- Погоди, - нахмурился Джеймс. - Не догадалась о чём? Это же просто внутренняя шутка, да, Римус? Просто глупая кличка, которую мы придумали, когда были детьми, это не какой-то там страшный секрет или…

\- Сохатый, - Римус засмеялся и покачал головой, - всё нормально, она знает.

Джеймс распахнул свои карие глаза и уставился на них двоих. Лили усмехнулась, дерзко глядя на него в ответ, и в этот момент Римус резко осознал, почему именно она сводила Джеймса с ума.

\- Ты идиот, Поттер. Но, по крайней мере, умеешь хранить секреты.

\- Ну, конечно, - Джеймс расправил плечи и выгнул грудь колесом. - Мы что угодно сделаем для Лунатика.

Римус был действительно тронут этим, и ему пришлось поднять книгу, чтобы спрятать лицо. Он надеялся, что Лили знала, что Джеймс говорил чистую правду, а не просто выпендривался ради ее одобрения. Дверь купе отъехала в сторону, и внутрь вошла Марлин. За лето она отрезала волосы в аккуратное каре-боб как у актрисы Мии Фэрроу. Ей это очень шло. Она улыбнулась, кивнула своим друзьям и села рядом с Джеймсом.

\- Сириус с Мэри орут друг на друга во всю глотку, просто с ума сойти, - она посмотрела на Лили, затем на Джеймса, затем на Римуса. - Что я пропустила?

***

Мэри простила Сириуса к тому времени, когда они приехали в Хогвартс, с условием, что он сводит ее на целый день в Хогсмид, чтобы загладить свою вину. Римус был рад - он мог искренне от всей души сказать это без какой-либо горечи. Он чувствовал, будто Сириус провёл черту под их поцелуем в ванной Поттеров, и Римусу оставалось лишь с уважением относиться к этой черте.

Сириусу нравилась Мэри. Римусу просто придётся пережить это, вот и всё. И да, ладно, хорошо, может, Римус иногда и фантазировал о том, как он целует впадинку между ключицами Сириуса и проводит губами след от его горла до живота - ну и что с того?! Это была сугубо личная проблема Римуса. Ему придётся обратить своё внимание на что-нибудь ещё. Может, Кристофер за лето стал невероятно привлекательным.

Пир и распределение были такими же величественными и успокаивающе предсказуемыми, как и всегда. Его друзья шумно обсуждали свои новые расписания (Лили была крайне разочарована узнать, что Римус бросил Зельеварение, но он пообещал ей сохранить их пари на деньги на Чары), летние каникулы (тактично не упоминая день рождения Мэри) и нависающее давление от К.О.Т.О.В. Всё было блаженно по-нормальному, подумал про себя Римус, когда они доели десерт, зевнули и поднялись на ноги, чтобы отправиться спать.

\- Меня вырубает, - сказал Джеймс, потягиваясь. - Сегодня ляжем пораньше, да, Марлин? С утра тренировка…

\- О нет, даже не думай, Поттер, ты идёшь со мной, - строго сказала Лили. Он моргнул так, будто не мог поверить своей удаче. Она нахмурилась. - Мы должны отвести первогодок в общую комнату - ты  _ уже  _ забыл, что ты староста?!

\- О, блять, да… в смысле, дерьмо… в смысле… упс.

Лили цокнула и поднялась на ноги.

\- Над твоим языком тоже поработаем. Пойдём, - она посмотрела на остальных. - Пароль - ‘львиное сердце’.

Они поблагодарили ее и пошли к выходу, оставляя позади Джеймса, который выглядел непонимающим, но благодарным судьбе.

Сириус плюхнулся на самый большой и мягкий диван в общей комнате, занимая своим телом три места. Мэри присоединилась к нему со снисходительной улыбкой, устраивая свои маленькие ступни на его ногах. Питер с Марлин начали игру в шахматы на ковре перед камином, и Римус открыл свою книгу.  _ Всё так, как и должно быть,  _ мирно улыбнулся он.

Спустя одну главу Сириус, очевидно, заскучал.

\- Ну так когда наша первая вечеринка? - спросил он всех в целом.

\- Наш первый матч в ноябре, - сказала Марлин с пола, не отрывая глаз от игры. Когда играешь с Питером, нельзя отвлекаться ни на секунду - никто не знал, как у него это получалось. - Можешь организовать победную вечеринку, если хочешь, Блэк.

\- Но до этого тааааак далеко, - промурчала Мэри. - Может, на хэллоуин? Близко к твоему дню рождения. Может, устроить после пира.

Желудок Римуса заурчал при упоминании пира, и он отложил книгу.

\- Интересно, я ещё успеваю спуститься на кухню…

\- Ты просто не можешь до сих пор быть голодным, - выгнул бровь Сириус. - Ты съел три добавки десерта!

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - вздохнул Римус и устроился обратно в кресле. Он поёрзал, забросил ноги на подлокотник, скинул свои грязные кроссовки и вернулся к книге. Это был Диккенс -  _ Посмертные записки Пиквикского клуба  _ \- было смешно, но сухо, так что приходилось по-настоящему вчитываться, чтобы найти смешные части. К сожалению, полный желудок, длинный день и тёплый камин не способствовали улучшению его концентрации, так что вскоре Римус задремал.

Должно быть, прошло где-то только полчаса, когда он резко проснулся от шумного смеха.

\-  _ Не двигайся,  _ Поттер!

\- Я пытаюсь!

Римус пару раз моргнул с сонным недоумением. Он огляделся и увидел, что Питер и Марлин ржали, катаясь по ковру перед камином, Мэри стояла рядом с Лили около прохода за портретом, где Джеймс, похоже, исполнял очень сложную и энергичную ирландскую джигу. Римус сонно улыбнулся и сел прямо, его спина немного ныла от неудобного положения, в котором он уснул. Он повернулся влево, просто чтобы хрустнуть суставами в шее, и поймал взгляд Сириуса, который смотрел на него с мягкой неосознанной улыбкой. Римус поднял бровь, из-за чего, похоже, момент был потерян, и Сириус моргнул и быстро отвёл взгляд.

\- Что случилось? - спросила Мэри, уперев руки в бока.

\- Этот идиотский кретин как обычно выпендривался. Его проклятие попало в рыцарский костюм и отскочило в него же, - Лили едва сдерживала смех, пытаясь зажать Джеймса в углу достаточно надолго, чтобы наложить на него обратное заклятие. 

\- Кого ты пытался проклясть?! - на этом Сириус поднялся и пересёк комнату.

\- Чёртов Мальсибер, - сказал Джеймс, комично нахмурив брови, пока его ноги бесконтрольно взлетали в разные стороны.

\-  _ Петрификус Тоталус,  _ \- сказал Сириус с зевком. Джеймс замер на месте и упал на пол задеревеневшим телом.

\- Блэк! - вздохнула Лили.

\- Что?! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Я просто пытался помочь!

Римус захихикал, всё ещё потягиваясь. Наверное, пора было спать. Он медленно поднялся, пока Сириус, Мэри и Лили стояли над Джеймсом и спорили, какое заклятие снять первым - танцевальное или замораживающее - и Сириус склонялся к тому, чтобы просто пролевитировать его в кровать в том состоянии, в котором был.

Когда Римус развернулся в сторону спален, он поймал взглядом Кристофера. Тот теперь был на пятом году, и на его груди гордо сиял серебряный значок старосты. Кристофер за лето  _ не стал  _ невероятно привлекательным - вообще-то, даже наоборот. Он явно побывал в каком-то жарком солнечном месте на каникулах, и его бледная английская кожа была покрыта красными ожогами и уже начала слезать на носу.

Они уставились друг на друга на секунду, пока Кристофер не опустил взгляд в пол и не ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Римус почувствовал укол вины. Как-нибудь ему придётся извиниться.

***

Среда, 8-ое сентября, 1976 год.

\- Теперь, когда ваши С.О.В.ы позади, а К.О.Т.ы ожидают больше, чем через год,  _ не стоит  _ поддаваться ложным надеждам, что этот год будет лёгким. Шестой год создаёт базу для ваших продвинутых экзаменов, и та работа, которую вы проделаете в этом году, будет иметь ключевое значение в определении доступных вам возможностей после окончания школы…

Римус пытался не зевнуть. Может, раньше он и нервничал, переживал, хотел действовать - это так и было. В первый раз, когда он услышал эту речь. Они проучились половину первой недели их шестого года, и к этому времени все учителя исполнили свой вариант данного посыла на своих уроках. Сегодня утром лекция выпала на плечи Профессора Флитвика, следовательно, она была чуть более интересной из-за его высокого писклявого голоса.

Римус выглянул в окно. Сегодня ночью будет полнолуние, и он был чересчур энергичным. У него было ужасное чувство из-за этого, дополненное привычными ранними хрустами в суставах и приливами адреналина. Это будет первая луна, которую он проведёт с мародёрами, после той ужасной ночи в июне. Это будет первая луна после нападения в августе - после того, как он убежал из приюта.

Эти убийства тяжело сидели в его мыслях. Фамилия той семьи была Мандей - оба родителя были магглорождёнными. Это попало в газеты, и Римус прочитал всё, что только смог, пока был у Поттеров. Он выискал всё в поисках упоминания Сивого, фотографии, описания -  _ чего угодно.  _ Если этот… человек… за ним охотился, то тогда ему необходимо вооружиться информацией. Но он ничего не нашёл. Пресса не говорила ничего больше того, что ему уже рассказал Грюм.

Письмо Фероксу он написал уже почти неделю назад. Оно прожигало дыру в заднем кармане Римуса. Он ждал подходящей возможности ускользнуть в совятню незамеченным.

_ Дорогой Профессор Ферокс, _

(он знал, что Ферокс больше не был профессором, но он не знал, как ещё его можно назвать, а назвать его как-нибудь по-простому типа ‘Лео’ он просто не мог.)

_ Надеюсь, это ничего, что я Вам пишу. У меня есть пара вопросов, и я не знаю, кто ещё может мне на них ответить. Я поговорил с Аластором Грюмом, пока жил у Поттеров этим летом, и он сказал, что с Вами всё нормально. Надеюсь, Вы сейчас не в сильно опасном месте. _

_ Грюм сказал мне, что семью Мандей убил Сивый. Он сказал, что Сивый может попытаться найти меня и заставить присоединиться к нему. Я надеюсь, Вы знаете, что я ни за что не перейду на ту сторону. Но я, правда, хочу быть готов, если он всё-таки придёт за мной. Вы не можете рассказать мне ничего полезного? Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. _

_ Простите, что беспокою Вас этим, но Вы единственный человек, которого я могу спросить, потому что Вы знали моего отца, и Вы знаете меня. _

_ Спасибо,  _

_ Римус Дж. Люпин. _

Он знал, что письма нужно было заканчивать словами ‘искренне Ваш’, или ‘верно Ваш’, или как-то так, но это казалось таким глупым и официальным. Он переживал, что Ферокс может подумать, что он слишком сильно старался казаться взрослым.

\- Лунатик? Проснись и пой! - Сириус потряс его за плечо.

\- Что?! - Римус ошалело поднял взгляд, часто моргая. Сириус стоял над нам, а все остальные собирали свои вещи.

\- Урок закончился, соня. Куда ты снова улетел?

\- Просто отвлёкся, - ответил Римус. Он поднялся, собрал в охапку свои перья и пергамент и отправил их в сумку.

Лицо Сириуса смягчилось. Он наклонился ближе и прошептал:

\- Это из-за сегодняшней ночи? Ты нервничаешь? 

Римус ответил чем-то вроде полу-пожатия плечами и полу-успокаивающей улыбки.

\- Не больше, чем обычно.

\- У нас сейчас окно, - прощебетал Сириус - он очень радовался своему новому расписанию подготовки к К.О.Т.ам после того, как отказался от четырёх предметов. - Хочешь заскочить за теплицы?

\- Неа, - ухмыльнулся Римус, - всё нормально. Вообще-то… мне надо сходить в совятню. Надо отправить письмо.

\- О да? Я пойду с тобой, у Джеймса  _ очередное  _ мажорное собрание старост. Клянусь,  _ ты  _ никогда не ходил на столько собраний.

\- Ну, я как бы скидывал их на Эванс, если честно, - усмехнулся Римус. - Естественно,  _ я  _ не пытался ее впечатлить.

Сириус засмеялся.

\- Чертовски верно - хотя бы  _ ты  _ знаешь, как расставить приоритеты, Лунатик. Кому письмо?

\- Эм… можешь не спрашивать? - Римус опустил взгляд, пока они выходили из класса, и зашагал чуть более длинными шагами, чем обычно, так что Сириусу пришлось идти быстрее, чтобы догнать его. Это было дешёвым трюком, но должен же он извлекать хоть какую-то выгоду из своего роста.

\- О, конечно, друг, - уважительно кивнул Сириус. - Не обращай на меня внимания, мне просто скучно, знаешь.

В последнее время он стал крайне сговорчивым, готовым услужить Римусу в любой его прихоти. Такими темпами Римус уже даже думал, что ему сойдёт с рук засосать Мэри посреди большого зала на Гриффиндорском столе, и Сириус лишь даст ему своё благословение.

Они быстро направились к совятне - полная луна поднимала уровень энергии Римуса до самых высоких отметок - и затем поднялись по узкой лестнице, ведущей в башню.

Совятня была объективно красивым местом по любым стандартам (ну, если не обращать внимания на запах дерьма), отсюда открывался самый лучший вид из всего замка. Это было светлое и прохладное место с высокими балками, наполненное мягкими звуками ухающих сов. Сириус прилежно остановился на приличном расстоянии от Римуса, пока он выбирал самую крепкую сову (он понятия не имел, где сейчас был Ферокс, или как далеко он был, и хотел найти птицу, которая справится с этим заданием). Он привязал письмо и отпустил сову через большое панорамное окно.

Сириус выглядывал из окна с противоположной стороны, глядя на запретный лес.

\- Как думаешь, как далеко мы зашли в прошлом году? - спросил он. - Как минимум на несколько миль…

\- Как минимум, - согласился Римус, присоединяясь к нему.

\- Думаешь, мы можем добежать до тех гор? Там точно есть пещеры. Когда я был маленьким, я очень хотел жить в пещере. Мы с Регги планировали сбежать из дома и стать обитателями пещер.

\- Чокнутый, - Римус покачал головой. - Вы бы замёрзли до смерти.

\- Ну да, но о таких вещах не думаешь, когда тебе семь, правда?

\- Наверное. Честно говоря, я никогда не думал о том, чтобы сбежать. У нас было полно парней, которые сбегали, но полиция обычно всегда их возвращала. Надзирательница обычно говорила, что если кто-нибудь из них пропадёт, то она ничего не потеряет - ей всё равно заплатят в конце недели.

\- Лунатик, это…

Римус засмеялся и отошёл.

\- Давай, пойдём отсюда, я хочу есть.

Они начали медленно спускаться по винтовой лестнице, но остановились на полпути, когда услышали поднимающиеся шаги. Желудок Римуса перевернулся, когда он увидел, что это был Кристофер. Он немного оправился от солнечного ожога, но его кожа до сих пор была слегка облезлой на щеках и носу. Он застыл, когда увидел Сириуса и Римуса у того за спиной.

Они прижались к противоположным стенам так сильно, как могли, чтобы дать ему пройти.

\- Привет, Крис, - вежливо улыбнулся Римус.

\- Привет, - ответил Кристофер, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он явно до сих пор был недоволен тем, как Римус поговорил с ним в конце прошлого учебного года. Римус переживал из-за этого - но, наверное, он заслуживал такого холодного приёма. Серебряный значок сверкнул на мантии Кристофера, и Римус попытался не скривиться. Он чувствовал в своих зубах головокружительное тошнотворное ощущение.

\- Поздравляю со значком, - сказал он, пытаясь звучать дружелюбно и одобрительно.

\- Ага… спасибо, - кивнул Кристофер. Он до сих пор не посмотрел на него, но хотя бы поднял глаза куда-то за плечо Римуса и слабо ему улыбнулся, проходя мимо.

Такая близость с серебром была крайне неприятной, и голова Римуса поплыла. Когда Кристофер прошёл мимо них обоих, он качнулся вперёд и схватил Сириуса за плечо, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, чтобы окончательно не потерять сознание, пока Кристофер не дошёл до совятни. Он почти не заметил, как Сириус приобнял его через спину сильной рукой для поддержки.

Когда он открыл глаза, головокружение уже прошло. Наверное, прошла всего пара секунд, пока они стояли вот так, держа друг друга на тёмной лестнице. ( _ Надо прекращать застревать с ним в ограниченных пространствах,  _ заругалась логическая часть мозга Римуса.) Он осознал, что он сжимал плечо Сириуса довольно сильно, и быстро отпустил его, отступил назад и поправил мантию.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Я не ожидал этого.

\- Всё нормально, - улыбнулся Сириус, развернулся и снова начал спускаться по ступеням. - Ещё одна причина ненавидеть старост, да?


	97. Шестой год: Октябрь

Суббота, 9-ое октября, 1976 год.

\- Уф, - Римус с трудом поднялся на ноги, когда трансформация завершилась, и он окончательно вернулся в свой человеческий облик.

\- Кажется, всё было не так уж плохо? - сказал Джеймс, сам вот-вот обернувшись в человека.

\- Зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под словом ‘плохо’, - скривился Римус, быстро натягивая свои штаны.

Джеймс вежливо отвернулся, понимая скромность Римуса, и Сириус, до сих пор в собачьем обличье, подошёл к нему с его рубашкой в зубах, предлагая ее Римусу с наклоном головы.

\- Спасибо, Бродяга, - улыбнулся Римус. Он захотел погладить пса по голове, но был вынужден напомнить себе, что это был Сириус.

\- Спасибо Мерлин, что сегодня суббота, - зевнул Джеймс, присаживаясь на побитый диван. Он страшно просел под ним, скрипя пружинами.

\- Да уж, если Мадам Помфри выпустит меня из больничного крыла, я всё равно наверняка сразу лягу спать, - ответил Римус, прикрывая зевок рукой, и тоже прилёг рядом на диван.

\- Везёт тебе, - сказал Питер, из ниоткуда появляясь в дальнем углу комнаты. - Я должен отвести Деззи в Хогсмид в одиннадцать. Сохатый, ты разве не должен отводить третьегодок?

\- Неа, - шумно зевнул Джеймс. - Теперь Эванс знает о маленькой пушистой проблеме Римуса, так что она делает мне поблажки. Этот парень с солнечными ожогами с пятого года пойдёт с ней вместо меня.

\- Эванс, что, больше никого не знает? - наконец обернулся Сириус и присоединился к ним на диван.

Джеймс покачал головой, откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

\- Эй, - пихнул его Сириус, - нам скоро идти, не спи.

\- Вы, парни, идите, - пробормотал Римус. - Отдохните. Спасибо, что пришли, и всё такое…

\- Идёшь в Хогсмид, Лунатик? - спросил Сириус, поднимая Джеймса на ноги. - Три Метлы?

\- Не могу, - покачал головой Римус. - Я вам не говорил? Моё разрешение обнулили. После нападений…

\- Что?! - Сириус выглядел разъярённым. - Они не могут наказывать ТЕБЯ за то, что сделали другие уроды!

\- Шшшш! - Римус нахмурился и махнул рукой. Мадам Помфри уже могла идти к нему по тоннелю - и кроме того, у него болела голова. - Это не чтобы наказать меня, это для моей безопасности. А теперь потеряйтесь, вы все.

Они ушли в самый последний момент, Мадам Помфри вошла в хижину спустя пару минут. Она быстро его осмотрела и, довольная, отвела Римуса обратно в замок. Она прописала ему пару часов сна в больничном крыле, что он был более чем счастлив принять. Все его друзья отправились в Хогсмид, так что он ничего не пропустит.

Он проснулся где-то в обед с привычно урчащим желудком. Мадам Помфри явно этого ожидала; на его прикроватном столике стояла тарелка с холодной вырезкой и хлебом рядом с миской фруктов и большим стаканом тыквенного сока, который он осушил в первую очередь.

Римус был таким голодным, что не заметил письмо между двух яблок в миске с фруктами до того момента, когда уже почти доел второй сэндвич. Когда он увидел, что оно адресовано ему почерком, который он знал от сотен возвращённых эссе по Уходу за Магическими Существами, он чуть не уронил тарелку с кровати и поспешно открыл конверт.

_Дорогой Римус,_

_Очень рад твоему письму, не возражаю ни в коей мере._

_Я не могу раскрыть своего местоположения в данный момент, но могу уверить тебя, что я в самом безопасном месте, которое сейчас для меня возможно. Я рад слышать, что у тебя всё хорошо - Дамблдор рассказал мне о результатах твоих С.О.В. Я невероятно тобой горжусь, Римус, я знаю, что ты наверняка упорно для этого трудился. Продолжай в том же духе, и я обещаю, что тебя ничто не остановит._

_Это совершенно естественно, что ты хочешь знать больше о Сивом. Я лишь жалею, что не могу рассказать тебе много. Боюсь, в министерстве я никогда не работал на делах, связанных с оборотнями - и если моё мнение имеет значение, то никто не сделал никаких значимых исследований в ликантропии после твоего отца - и как ты знаешь, он серьёзно ошибался во многих вещах._

_Но я знаю, что Сивый был довольно могущественным волшебником до того, как его укусили, и он один из самых жестоких людей, о которых я когда-либо слышал - кроме самого Волдеморта. Совет освободил его против воли твоего отца, они решили, что он лишь маггловский бродяга - могу предположить, что это означает, что одет он плохо, а также что он умелый манипулятор._

_Прости, что не могу больше ничего тебе сказать. Однако я хочу подчеркнуть, что самое важное, что мы знаем о Сивом, это то, что_ _он опасен_ _. Если у тебя есть хоть малейшее подозрение, что он знает, где ты сейчас находишься, то немедленно поговори с Дамблдором. Доверять можно только Дамблдору._

_Удачи с предстоящей сдачей К.О.Т.О.В._

_Ферокс._

Римус дважды прочитал письмо, потом перечитал ещё раз первый параграф просто ради ощущений. _‘Я невероятно тобой горжусь, Римус’_ . Как это великолепно. Конечно, в письме не было никакой полезной информации. Ничего из того, о чём ещё Римус не думал - естественно, Сивый _должен_ выглядеть бездомным; это лучший способ не привлекать к себе внимания. И Римус был последним человеком, которому надо было говорить, что Сивый опасен. Но это письмо всё равно ощущалось драгоценным. До этого ему писали только мародёры.

\- Добрый день, дорогой, - появилась Мадам Помфри из-за занавесок. У неё было шестое чувство, которым она определяла, когда он просыпался.

\- Здравствуйте, - улыбнулся он ей, до сих пор думая о добрых словах Ферокса.

\- Ты в хорошем настроении, - улыбнулась она в ответ. - Хотя я тебя понимаю - практически идеальная ночь! Ты свободен, как только захочешь уйти.

\- Спасибо, - он сразу же скинул ноги с кровати и быстро поднял взгляд. - Эм… Мадам Помфри? Можно у Вас кое-что спросить?

\- Конечно, Римус, - ответила она, принимаясь расправлять его кровать, когда он с неё встал. Она делала это взмахом своей палочки, и это была одна из самых элегантных и непринуждённых демонстраций магии, которую Римус когда-либо видел.

\- Я бы хотел научиться целительным заклинаниям. Просто какие-то базовые вещи - у меня плохо с Зельеварением - вообще-то, я бросил его.

\- Мм, жаль это слышать, - ответила она, уже прибирая его прикроватный столик. - Варка зелий - это полезный навык.

\- Да, но я просто хочу иметь возможность подлатать себя после полнолуний - ну, знаете, когда школа закончится…

Мадам Помфри перестала делать, что делала, села на кровать и посмотрела на него. Когда он был маленьким мальчиком, они были на одном уровне, когда она садилась на кровать. Теперь ей приходилось поднимать голову, потому что он возвышался над ней, и он впервые подумал, какой маленькой женщиной была его медсестра. Он никогда не забудет то утро, когда она качала его в своих руках, и как безопасно он чувствовал себя рядом с ней. Наверное, теперь он сможет поднять ее, если захочет, а она всё равно давала ему это чувство безопасности.

\- Хорошо, Римус, - сказала она, посмотрев на него. - По вечерам вторников я провожу уроки для небольшой группы ребят, чтобы научить их базовому целительству. Ты можешь присоединиться, если хочешь, правда, это никак не скажется на твоих К.О.Т.А.Х.

\- Я не знал про эти уроки!

Она ласково улыбнулась, снова поднялась и возобновила работу.

\- Это для тех учеников, которые хотят учиться на целителей после окончания Хогвартса. Могу предположить, что целительство не было твоим выбором карьерного пути, когда ты разговаривал с Профессором Макгонагалл в прошлом году.

\- А, да, точно… - он почесал затылок, слегка смущённый. Он никогда не думал о целительстве - по большему счёту, потому что он думал, что это включало в себя _кучу_ зельеварения, но ещё потому что он думал, что никто не захочет нанимать оборотня ухаживать за людьми в уязвимом положении.

Общая комната практически пустовала, учитывая, что за окном был прекрасный осенний день, и сегодня все должны идти в Хогсмид. Римус шумно вошёл в комнату, хлопнув дверью. Джеймс испуганно сел на кровати.

\- Чёрт возьми!

\- Ой, прости, - скривился Римус. - Я думал, вы в Хогсмиде!

\- Мы собирались, - Сириус перевернулся на бок лицом к нему и зевнул, - но наши кровати выглядели так маняще…

\- Чёрт, я не хотел проспать так долго! - Джеймс встал и потянулся. - Я хотел подбросить Розмерте немного монет за хэллоуинский огненный виски.

\- Не переживай, я попросил Питера это сделать, - ответил Сириус и лёг на спину, демонстрируя, что он не планирует вставать. - Уже время обеда?

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Римус, довольный, что теперь у него будут его друзья на весь день, хотя он думал, что он будет скучным и одиноким. - Пойдём вниз?

\- Дайте мне сначала сходить в душ, - кивнул Джеймс и сонно поплёлся в ванную. - Уф, и мне уже давно пора начать то эссе по Защите от Тёмных Искусств о патронусе - кто-нибудь уже его закончил?

\- Набросал, - сказал Римус, перебирая свою гору домашней работы. - Можешь посмотреть, если хочешь, но мне кажется, ты всё равно знаешь про него больше, чем я.

\- У меня не было времени читать учебник, - прокричал Джеймс из ванной. Он никогда не закрывал дверь и вёл себя так, будто их комната была раздевалкой на поле для квиддича. - С наступающей игрой и этими патрулированиями - не то чтобы я жаловался на них… но патронусы выглядят реально классно, я хочу быть первым, у кого он получится.

Римус ничего на это не ответил, хотя он думал, что Джеймс действительно станет первым, у кого получится патронус. Не только потому что он был лучшим в их году по ЗоТИ, но - по крайней мере, согласно книгам, которые читал Римус - и потому что им необходимо будет вызвать счастливое воспоминание за очень короткое время. Джеймс казался самым способным на это человеком. Римус думал, что у него, наверное, тоже получится - но, возможно, не очень быстро. Он сделал мысленную заметку подумать об этом ещё перед практическим уроком.

\- Так, мы решили с алкоголем, - сказал Сириус - громко, чтобы Джеймс расслышал его сквозь шум воды. - С едой легко - и всё равно это будет сразу после пира, так что все будут сытыми, кроме Лунатика.

\- Пошёл ты, - отрешённо сказал Римус, присев на кровать и всё ещё пытаясь придумать счастливое воспоминание.

\- Декорации… - с улыбкой продолжил Сириус. - Ну, я попросил Авни из Пуффендуя сделать что-нибудь креативненькое с тыквами, так что посмотрим, что из этого выйдет… так что нам нужна только музыка. Ты же займёшься этим снова, да, Лунатик?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я могу, но в прошлый раз все всё равно ставили то, что хотели они. 

Он не хотел признаваться, что он был не особо рад предстоящей хэллоуинской вечеринке. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось заливаться огненным виски и смотреть, как Джеймс делает из себя придурка на танцполе. Но он не мог стряхнуть воспоминание с последней вечеринки в общей комнате Гриффиндора о том, как она для него закончилась.

\- Ничего страшного, - успокоил его Сириус. - Просто поставь пару первых треков. Эм… что-нибудь, под что можно танцевать, на этот раз?

Римус ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь.

\- Под Пинк Флойд _можно_ танцевать, если постараться.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя высокие стандарты, но… эм, Мэри спрашивала, может, ты будешь придерживаться АББА в этот раз? - спросил Сириус, слегка скривившись, будто этот вопрос причинял ему физическую боль.

\- О господи, - Римус драматично плюхнулся на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. - Пощади меня.

Сириус засмеялся, и даже АББА этого стоила.

\- Чёрт! Мэри! - закричал Джеймс из ванной.

Сириус нахмурился.

\- Что? - прокричал он в ответ.

Джеймс выбежал из ванной, весь мокрый, капая на пол, с полотенцем вокруг бёдер.

\- _Мэри!_ \- снова сказал он. - Ты должен был сводить ее в Хогсмид, чтобы загладить вину за день рождения!

\- Ой, блядское всё, - Сириус раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу. - Почему я всё время _забываю?!_

\- Ты не виноват, брат, - сказал Джеймс и схватил ещё одно полотенце, чтобы вытереть волосы, создавая в процессе дополнительный бардак. - Ты был занят.

Римус подумал, что это было крайне щедро со стороны Джеймса и, вообще-то, немного ложью. Сириус был занят меньше всех из мародёров - он практически не делал домашнюю работу, он не играл в команде по квиддичу, у него не было никаких внеклассных занятий, и у него было ещё меньше предметов, чем даже у Питера. Помимо отработок и верности пранкам Мэри была единственным настоящим интересом Сириуса.

\- Ох, ну, она меня простит, - вздохнул Сириус. - Свожу ее в следующий раз и хорошенько отработаю на день Святого Валентина.

\- Это будет только через месяц, - напомнил ему Римус.

Сириус пожал плечами. Джеймс покачал головой, надел очки и принялся перебирать вещи в шкафу в поисках одежды.

\- Это твои похороны, брат, - сказал он. - Ты потеряешь эту девчонку, если не будешь осторожен.

Сердце Римуса пропустило удар.


	98. Шестой год: Хэллоуин

Четверг, 26-ое октября, 1976 год.

Посадка на Хогвартс Экспресс в сентябре.

Слушать Дэвида Боуи.

Слушать Ти-Рекса.

Рождество у Поттеров.

Победить в шахматы.

Начать читать книгу.

 _Закончить_ читать книгу.

Голос Гранта по телефону.

Идеально удавшийся пранк.

Обойти Сириуса по Истории.

 _Хоть в чём-нибудь_ обойти Сириуса.

Бежать через лес со всех ног с Бродягой.

Улыбка Сириуса Блэка.

Целовать Сириуса Блэка…

\- Уф, _сфокусируйся!_ \- со злостью пробормотал Римус самому себе, идя по коридорам в сторону больничного крыла. Группа Слизеринцев с первого года отпрыгнули в сторону от его выпада и затем поспешили в противоположную от него сторону, перешёптываясь между собой. _О, ну прекрасно,_ подумал Римус, _Снейп наверняка уже всё рассказал им о полоумном Люпине. Разговоры с самим собой явно помогут моей репутации…_

Он шёл на своё первое занятие с Мадам Помфри и другими учениками, которые готовились к обучению на целителей, и использовал это время, чтобы создать список своих самых счастливых воспоминаний. Лишь одно конкретное воспоминание всё время его прерывало. _Если мой патронус окажется чёрным псом,_ сказал он себе, _мне придётся навсегда покинуть Хогвартс и никогда больше не показывать своего лица._

\- Привет, Римус! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он уже дошёл до больничного крыла и увидел Марлин перед дверью, которая улыбалась ему и прижимала к груди огромный учебник.

\- Здарова, - улыбнулся он в ответ. - Я пришёл на урок по целительству.

\- О вау! Я понятия не имела, что ты хочешь быть целителем! - она расплылась в улыбке.

\- Эм… ну, да, ну, мне просто было интересно… а ты тоже?

\- О да, я всегда хотела стать целителем! - гордо сказала она.

Римус попытался не выглядеть слишком удивлённым. Это казалось информацией, которую нужно знать о своих друзьях - но опять же, Марлин всегда была более скрытной, чем Лили и Мэри.

Римус тайно всегда чувствовал особую привязанность к Марлин. Она была тихой и скромной как он, не такой резкой, как Мэри, и не такой властной, как Лили. Он помнил, как в момент растерянности в возрасте тринадцати лет он решил, что она будет ему нравиться. Теперь ему было стыдно за это, но у него было ощущение, что если он ей это расскажет, то она увидит в этом юмор. Вообще-то, теперь, когда он об этом подумал, он мог сказать, что у Марлин был врождённый добрый нрав и разумное отношение, которые наверняка подойдут целителю.

Кроме того, во время занятия Мадам Помфри Марлин явно была выдающейся ученицей. Она, похоже, знала уже половину заклинаний, и медсестра одобрительно сказала ей, что у нее прирождённый дар. Марлин вспыхнула от гордости после этих слов, и Римус осознал, что он впервые видел ее настолько уверенной в себе. До этого она всегда казалось такой неуверенной в своих силах.

\- Чёрт, мне можно просто начать учиться у тебя! - сказал он, когда они выходили из больничного крыла позже этим вечером.

\- Ой, заткнись, - смущённо улыбнулась она. - Ты меня обскачешь, как только освоишься.

\- Сомневаюсь, - пихнул он ее. - Значит, не хочешь стать профессиональным загонщиком?

\- Ага, без вариантов! - засмеялась она. - Ты не видел, в каком состоянии находится мой брат, а он ушёл в профессиональный спорт всего пару лет назад. Хотя я не против стать целителем Кэннонов, или куда там занесёт Поттера - тогда я всё ещё смогу видеть вас после того, как школа закончится.

\- Мы в любом случае будем видеться! - сказал Римус. - Ты не сможешь так легко от нас отделаться.

\- Ты милашка, Римус, - она пихнула его локтем. - Чёрт, я жду не дождусь вечеринки - эй, кстати, а слухи правдивы?!

\- Эм…

***

Хэллоуин 1976 года выпадал на субботу, и благодаря празднику ученикам дали выходной в понедельник. Ситуация, по мнению Сириуса, не могла обернуться лучше.

Вечеринки мародёров уже достигли статуса легендарных, и по всему замку разлетались слухи о том, что четверо парней могли придумать на этот раз. Среди них были упоминания о море алкоголя, потенциальных фейерверках - и Римус сам слышал, как один Пуффендуец клялся, что они тайно протащат на вечеринку _настоящую_ музыкальную группу, с инструментами и всё такое.

\- Что они вообще думают? - смеялся Джеймс. - Что я прячу их под кроватью? Э… правда, они, возможно, правы насчёт фейерверков…

\- Джеймс! - застонал Римус. - Ты же _староста!_

\- Точно, - ухмыльнулся тот, выпячивая грудь колесом. - И у меня есть полномочия санкционировать любые праздники, которые захочу.

Римус осторожно прощупал почву с Лили на эту тему - он не хотел, чтобы у Джеймса были из-за него неприятности, но и одинаково не хотел, чтобы она попадала в унизительную ситуацию из-за него.

\- Слушай, Римус, после шести лет я научилась просто плыть по течению, когда дело касается вас, - сказала она, не поднимая глаз от своих таблиц по Арифмантике. - Если Поттер и Блэк хотят вечеринку, они получат вечеринку - я только освежу навыки огнетушительных заклинаний и прослежу, чтобы никто не пострадал. Кроме того, - теперь она подняла взгляд, - мне кажется, всем нужно немного взбодриться. Ну, знаешь, война…

Значит, всё было решено. Если Лили Эванс была не против вечеринки, то ему, наверное, тоже придётся с ней смириться. К тому же, это была вечеринка в честь дня рождения Сириуса тоже, который выпадал на следующую среду. А ты должен быть способен на нечеловеческую жестокость, чтобы лишить Сириуса Блэка именинного праздника.

У них не очень ладилось с Мэри, про которую уже дважды забыли, и которая быстро теряла терпение к своему легкомысленному, легко отвлекающемуся парню. Проблема была в том, что она, похоже, считала Римуса самым подходящим человеком, чтобы жаловаться на это.

\- Я не идиотка, - вздохнула она через несколько дней после того, как она простила Сириуса за его последний промах (и ещё не простила его за то, что он заколдовал все кубки на Гриффиндорском столе внезапно выплеснуть своё содержимое ей в лицо). - Я знала, какой он, до того, как мы начали встречаться, и моя тётя всегда говорит ‘нельзя изменить мужчину… ’

\- Мм, - ответил Римус, надеясь, что он звучал заинтересованно и понимающе. По всей видимости, так он и прозвучал, потому что Мэри продолжила говорить.

\- И, знаешь, _мне нравится_ то, что он не следует правилам, и что ему плевать на мнение других. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ему было не плевать на то, что думаю _я…_

\- Я уверен, что ему не плевать, - пробормотал Римус.

\- Но он этого не показывает… и вообще-то, он _не единственный_ привлекательный парень в Хогвартсе, - она сказала это с хитрым выражением лица, когда мимо прошёл высокий Когтевранец с седьмого года. Роман Ротерхайд - Римус слышал много девчонок, перешёптывающихся о нём. У него были светлые вьющиеся волосы до плеч, такой же длины, как у Сириуса, и тёмные карие глаза.

Мэри облизнула губы, провожая его взглядом, пока он уходил из библиотеки. Римус громко захлопнул книгу.

\- Пойдём отсюда?

***

Воскресенье, 31-ое октября, 1976 год.

Днём вечеринки Римус лежал на своей кровати за закрытыми занавесками и слушал _Diamond Dogs_ в сотый раз, пытаясь игнорировать всю шумиху, развернувшуюся внизу. Девчонки, похоже, объединили силы и превратили обычно уютную слегка изношенную по краям общую комнату Гриффиндора во что-то между домашней распродажей и косметическим салоном. Он буквально чувствовал запах парфюма даже со своей кровати, и из-за этого у него чесался нос.

Они ‘собирались’, сказали ему Марлин и Мэри, хотя Римус не понимал, что это означало - он знал лишь то, что в это входило огромное количество зеркал, хихиканья и безбожное количество лака для волос.

Джеймс отбирал новых загонщиков в команду, и Римус решил, что Сириус пошёл с ним. Питер помогал Деззи ‘выбрать платье’ на вечеринку (хотя Римус подозревал, что это была просто отговорка; мимолётный взгляд на карту мародёров дал ему понять, что Питер Петтигрю и Дездемона Льюис сейчас находились одни в ванной для старост).

Оставшись один на один с собой, Римус подумал было пойти в библиотеку - но там был Кристофер, и он сидел близко к выходу (дилетантская ошибка - в конце зала у окон свет был гораздо лучше), что означало, что Римусу придётся поздороваться, и Кристофер холодно ему ответит и пожмёт плечами, и в конце концов Римусу придётся начать с этим разбираться, но прямо сейчас _он просто был не в настроении, мать его, понятно?!_

Сильно жалея самого себя, он откинулся на кровати и поднял палочку, лениво левитируя пластинку из обложки и на иглу граммофона. Он вытащил его со своего места на полке Сириуса и поставил на край своей кровати в надежде, что с закрытыми занавесками он сможет включить его достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить болтовню, поднимающуюся с лестничного пролёта.

_In the year of the scavenger, the season of the bitch_

_Sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch_

_Just another future song for lonely little kids…’_

_В год падальщика, в сезон сук_

_Выплыла на набережную, поспешила в канаву_

_Лишь очередная песня будущего для одиноких маленьких детей…_

\- О, привет, - Сириус просунул голову между занавесками. Римус сел прямо.

\- Привет, - с дискомфортом ответил Римус, немного смущённый, будто бы его поймали за чем-то, чем он не должен был заниматься. - Ты хотел забрать граммофон?

\- Неа, - Сириус махнул рукой. Он открыл занавески чуть шире и к полнейшему ужасу Римуса забрался внутрь на его кровать. Он лёг на спину рядом с Римусом и начал слушать пластинку вместе с ним.

Они молчали долгое время, глядя на красную ткань над собой. Римус продолжал говорить себе, что Сириус вёл себя совершенно нормально. Он валялся на кровати Джеймса всё время; это ничего не значило.

Наконец, к его большому облегчению, Сириус заговорил:

\- Расстался с Мэри.

А. Так вот в чём дело. Римус поднял брови.

\- Правда? Мне так жаль, друг.

Он почувствовал, как Сириус пожал плечами рядом с ним.

\- Да всё нормально. Не то чтобы я любил ее или что-то типа того.

\- В море полно рыбы.

\- Точно, - тихо засмеялся Сириус. Они снова замолчали. Резкий голос Боуи трещал между ними. Первая песня закончилась, и начался громкий раскат _Sweet Thing._ \- Люблю эту песню, - прокомментировал Сириус. Римус согласно промычал.

_‘If you want it, boys, get it here thing,_

_Cuz hope, boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing’_

_Если вы хотите этого, мальчики, то возьмите это,_

_Ведь надежда, мальчики - это дешёвая вещь, дешёвая вещь._

\- Мы сделали это, - вдруг сказал Сириус. - Мы с Мэри.

\- Сделали… о. Когда?

\- Летом. Пару раз уже здесь в Хогвартсе.

\- Ясно. Это… в смысле, она не из-за этого тебя бросила?

\- Нет! - нахмурился Сириус. - Спасибо за веру в меня, но я не _настолько_ ужасен. Мы просто расстались, вот и всё.

\- ...И как оно?

\- Расставание?

\- Нет! … Как… _это?_

Сириус загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Ах да… это было хорошо. Отлично. Не так, как я себе представлял, но… да, хорошо.

\- Ну… тогда хорошо.

\- Она, правда, потрясающая. Мэри.

\- Да, потрясающая.

_‘Then let it be; it's all I ever wanted_

_It's a street with a deal, and a taste_

_It's got claws, it's got me, it's got you…’_

_Пусть всё будет, как есть; это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел,_

_Это улица со своими правилами и со вкусом,_

_У неё есть когти, у неё есть я, у неё есть ты…_

\- Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, мы были уверены, что Боуи волшебник? - сказал Сириус.

Римус с нежностью улыбнулся воспоминанию.

\- Да, я до сих пор как-то в это верю.

\- Однажды, когда мы все будем жить в Лондоне, мы найдём его и тогда спросим.

Римус рассмеялся.

\- Что?! - улыбнулся в ответ Сириус.

\- Ты не можешь просто _найти_ такого человека, как Боуи!

\- Не вижу, почему нет. Мы можем пойти к нему на концерт или просто узнать, где он живёт. Немного воображения, Люпин - когда мы станем совершеннолетними, мы сможем сделать _что угодно._

Песня _Rebel Rebel (Бунтарь Бунтарь)_ заиграла следующей. К этому времени эта песня уже была практически олицетворением Сириуса.

\- Что угодно, - ухмыльнулся Римус. - Ты _уже сейчас_ считаешь, что можешь сделать что угодно.

\- Называешь меня высокомерным? - Сириус прищурился и сел прямо. Он улыбался. Римус улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Собираешься это отрицать? - ответил он. - Твоё эго настолько большое, что у него есть своя собственная орбита.

\- Жестоко!

\- Твоё эго настолько большое, - хитро продолжил Римус, - что когда ты занимался этим с Мэри, ты наверняка закрывал глаза и представлял самого себя!

\- Ты ранил меня, Люпин! - Сириус дотянулся до подушки и начал бить ею Римуса. Римус же пнул его в щиколотку и перевернулся, пытаясь остановить нападение Сириуса, но тот был быстрее. Смеясь, он взобрался на Римуса, силой возвращая его на место, и прижал его запястья над головой. - Ха! - победно воскликнул он. - Извиняйся!

\- Нет, - Римус выгнул бровь и попытался вырваться. Сириус сел на нём сверху, вжался в Римуса, чтобы не дать ему освободиться, и вдавил его обратно в кровать.

\- Тебе не удастся сбежать! - сказал Сириус. - Я тебя поймал, Лунатик!

Их глаза встретились, и всё мгновенно изменилось. Римус остро осознал, что между ними отсутствовало пространство, каждый изгиб и угол тела Сириуса прижимался к его собственному. Он намеренно дёрнулся вверх, проверяя, и Сириус отпрянул назад.

\- Сириус, - осторожно прошептал Римус, слыша срыв в собственном голосе. - Что мы делаем?

\- Ш, - Сириус покачал головой. - Шш, - повторил Сириус, наклонился вперёд и отпустил запястья Римуса. - Просто это… просто… - он спрятал лицо в подушке рядом с ним, Римус слышал его учащённое дыхание на начальных нотах _Rock ‘n’ Roll with Me._

_‘You always were the one that knew…’_

_Ты всегда был единственным, кто знал…_

\- Ладно, - прошептал Римус. _Мы сделаем это._

Если этого хотел Сириус, то Римус не станет задавать больше никаких вопросов - всё равно ему казалось, что в его мозгах не осталось достаточно крови, чтобы сформулировать связанную мысль; он был напряжён, истощён желанием, и Сириус прижимался к нему сверху, прикасаясь ко всем частям Римуса, которые больше всего нуждались в движении. Он протолкнул руки между ними и расстегнул пуговицы на их джинсах. Сириус слегка замер, но позволил ему, позволил Римусу сделать всё. Позволил Римусу _прикоснуться_ к нему.

Он моментально засмущался своего тела - каким костлявым, должно быть, оно казалось; какими неловкими были его руки. Но вскоре не осталось никакого места для смущения, Сириус продолжал двигаться, и Римус потерялся, полностью потерялся в странном знакомстве с другим человеком и потрясающем запахе волос Сириуса.

Всё закончилось почти так же быстро, как и началось. Для этого понадобился лишь правильный угол под бедром Сириуса, и Римус захватил ртом воздух, дёрнулся, искры вспыхнули у него перед глазами, и через секунду Сириус издал сдавленный вскрик в подушку.

В тихих секундах после этого они лежали напряжённо и бездыханно. Затем Сириус подтянулся, скатился с него и лёг на спину. Они ничего не сказали, пока поправляли свою одежду и застёгивали джинсы. Римус отказывался был первым, кто заговорит.

\- Меня немного унесло, - сказал Сириус, прочистив горло.

Римус моргнул.

\- Да… - он сухо сглотнул.

\- Прости.

\- Что? Нет, всё нормально.

Сириус выглядел неловко - Римус никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ему было так некомфортно.

\- Я пойду в душ. Скоро пир.

\- Точно, - кивнул Римус, глядя, как Сириус осторожно сполз с кровати через занавески. Он остановился и быстро обернулся с выражением лёгкой паники на лице.

\- Ты же никому не расскажешь?

Римус фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- С чего вдруг.

Сириус кивнул и задёрнул занавески.

Римус откинулся обратно на кровать, его сознание всё ещё догоняло реальность. Если бы он не был таким потерянным, он сейчас был бы в ярости.


	99. Шестой год: Вечеринки и Фурункулы

_He's in love with rock'n'roll, woah_

_He's in love with gettin' stoned, woah_

_He's in love with Janie Jones, woah_

_He don't like his boring job, no_

_And he knows what he like to do_

_He knows he's gonna have fun with you_

_You lucky lady!_

_Он влюблён в рок-н-ролл, воу,_

_Он влюблён в травку, воу,_

_Он влюблён в Джэни Джонс, воу,_

_Ему не нравится его скучная работа, нет,_

_И он знает, чего он хочет,_

_Он знает, что он повеселится с тобой,_

_Ты везучая леди!_

Воскресенье, 31-ое октября, 1976 год.

Хогвартский хэллоуин 1976 года был настолько ужасен, что первым порывом Римуса после ужина было нажраться так, как это только человечески возможно.

Конечно, всё было ужасно не в плане организации. Еда была как всегда великолепной - восхитительный золотистый запечёный кабан и яблочный пирог с хрустящей корочкой, покрытый густым жёлтым заварным кремом на десерт. Всё было ужасно только для Римуса. Сириус не вёл себя грубо или холодно - он даже не пытался избегать Римуса. Именно его кошмарная верность нормальному поведению делала всё таким ужасным. Он улыбался. Он смеялся. Он шутил. Он называл Римуса _‘Лунатик’_ без следа стыда. Римусу не оставалось выбора, кроме как последовать его примеру - в конце концов, он пообещал, что он никому не скажет.

Хотя так, на заметку, он понятия не имел, как можно было бы рассказать кому-то о подобном.

\- _Эй, Джеймс, Сириус когда-нибудь забирался к тебе как бы в кровать, и потом вы как бы начинали трогать друг друга?_

О, господи, а что, если _такое, правда, было?!_ Конечно, ещё была Лили, самый сопереживающий человек после Джеймса, которого знал Римус - хотя одна мысль о разговоре о подобном _с девчонкой_ была просто унизительной. Мэри была самым сексуально опытным человеком, которого знал Римус - и он абсолютно на сто процентов _не мог_ поговорить с ней о Сириусе.

Не то чтобы она бы расстроилась. Когда вечеринка разгорелась (Римус осушил три шота виски, как только ему представилась такая возможность), Мэри спустилась из спальни девчонок, одетая на поражение в очень облегающее красное платье, из-за чего Римус пялился на неё несколько секунд. Роман Ротерхайд из Когтеврана первым предложил ей выпить, и они двое провели остаток вечера, полностью поглощённые друг другом в том или другом смысле.

Римус недолго прятался за граммофоном, нарочно ставя самые резкие вызывающие пластинки, под которые невозможно было танцевать. Песня _We Will Fall_ от группы The Stooges, за которой быстро последовала _Sister Ray,_ и затем ещё Капитан Бифхарт, чтоб наверняка. В конце концов, его пересилила группа девчонок с четвёртого года, которые окружили его, сжимая в руках пластинки Дэвида Кэссиди и группы Bay City Rollers. После этого он посвятил себя миске с пуншем.

Сириус, естественно, отлично проводил время. Они с Джеймсом были как всегда великолепными хозяевами вечеринки и общались со всеми как хорошие чистокровные наследники, какими они и являлись. Общая комната всё наполнялась и наполнялась учениками со всего замка, и в итоге стало так душно, что Римус взял бутылку Ведьминого Варева вдобавок к виски и сел один у окна, куря сигареты.

В какой-то момент подошла Марлин, чтобы проверить, что с ним всё в порядке, и спросить, не начал ли Сириус уже встречаться с кем-то после расставания с Мэри. Римус нахмурился в ответ на ее полный надежды взгляд и сказал ей, что ему было похуй. Она нахмурилась, но оставила его в покое после этого.

Где-то в девять часов всё _по-настоящему_ начало расплываться. Последним, что он запомнил, было безукоризненное исполнение Питера и Дездемоны песни _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ (из всей маггловской музыки в мире Питер полюбил именно Meatloaf, как предсказуемо). Римус смутно помнил, как глупо улыбался, пока эта парочка запускала друг друга по комнате, красные и вспотевшие, но веселясь при этом от души, изо всей силы голося дуэтом.

_You gotta do what you can_

_And let mother nature do the rest_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_'Cause we were barely seventeen_

_And we were barely dressed…_

_Ты должен делать то, что можешь,_

_Позволь матери природе сделать всё остальное,_

_В этом нет каких сомнений,_

_Мы были вдвойне благословлены,_

_Потому что нам едва ли было семнадцать,_

_И мы были едва ли одеты…_

Следующим, что помнил Римус, было то, что он оказался в ванной в их комнате, склонившись над унитазом и выблёвывая свой желудок наружу. Наверное, он добрался сюда немного поздно, потому что его рубашка и штаны были мокрыми и воняли. Комната кружилась и расплывалась, и он лёг на прохладный кафель под заключительные ноты песни _Rebel Rebel_ из общей комнаты.

\- Эй, Лунатик! Проснись и пой, брат, - раздался громкий голос Джеймса в его голове через несколько часов.

\- Мммфффф.

\- Чёрт возьми, - вздохнул Джеймс. - _Скурджифай!_ Давай, поднимайся, теперь очередь Бродяги блевать…

Римус моргнул в ярком свете и попытался подняться на четвереньки. Их ванная изначально была такой маленькой, в ней хватало места только для раковины, унитаза и ванны. В ней точно _не было_ места для троих долговязых шестнадцатилетних парней, двое из которых были настолько пьяными, что едва держались на ногах. Римус опёрся на раковину, и Сириус бросился на унитаз и начал шумно блевать. К счастью, его волосы были завязаны на затылке.

Римус снова моргнул и какое-то время отрешённо на него смотрел, пока Джеймс не поднял его осторожно за локоть.

\- Давай, Лунатик, старина, пора в кроватку, а?

\- Мм, - промычал он, чувствуя себя беспомощно и глупо. Он позволил Джеймсу вывести себя из ванной и прямо в кровать. _Уф._ Простыни до сих пор были скомканы, и граммофон Сириуса до сих пор лежал в ногах. Джеймс подвинул его, пока Римус забирался под одеяло прямо в джинсах и носках.

\- Пфф, ты должен был быть ответственным из нас, - шутливо выдохнул Джеймс, закрывая занавески. - Спокойной ночи, Лунатик.

\- Джеееееееймс… - заныл Сириус уже со своей кровати. Джеймс цокнул, а Римус закрыл глаза.

На следующий день похмелье было таким ужасным, что Римус решил, что больше никогда не будет пить.

***

Среда, 10-ое ноября, 1976 год.

Всю последующую неделю нервы Римуса были на грани каждый раз, когда Сириус находился рядом. Они никогда не оставались одни вдвоём - и было трудно понять, было это по воле Сириуса, или же дело просто было в последствиях жизни в частной школе. Конечно, Римус не предпринимал никаких попыток застать его одного - кто знает, чем это могло закончиться?!

Этому было множество объяснений, в этом он был уверен. Ему просто нужно было об этом подумать. Возможно, на Сириуса просто что-то нашло - в конце концов, они оба были подростками. Римус был доступен и не предпринял никаких попыток сопротивления. Возможно, это просто было чем-то, чем богатенькие парни _занимались_ в частных школах. Находили что-то, о что можно потереться. Может, это было просто проявление собачьей сущности Сириуса.

Самой худшей частью было то, что Римуса даже _не волновало,_ какая у этого была причина. Он просто хотел, чтобы это случилось снова. Он знал, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но всё равно каждую ночь он лежал в кровати и хотел, мечтал, что Сириус прокрадётся в его кровать. Или что он, Римус, наберётся храбрости подойти к Сириусу самому. Но храбрость так и не набралась, и спустя неделю (которая включала в себя день рождения Сириуса, поход в Хогсмид, Ночь Костров _и_ полнолуние) Римус просто-напросто пытался заставить себя смириться с реальностью.

Как обычно, когда он оказывался в кризисной ситуации, Римус составил надёжный список, чтобы привести в порядок свои мысли. Этот назывался: _Причины забыть о ситуации с Сириусом:_

  1. Сириус явно хотел притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось. Хороший друг должен уважать желания своих друзей.
  2. Римус хотел быть хорошим другом, потому что, в конце концов, потеря друга была потенциально гораздо худшей перспективой, чем перспектива никогда больше не прикоснуться к Сириусу. Ведь так?
  3. Сириус всеми силами показывал своё глубокое и несомненное влечение к девушкам. Всем девушкам. Любым девушкам.



Последний пункт был наиболее важным. Подкрепляющим фактором некрасивого краха Римуса на хэллоуинской вечеринке были упорные попытки Сириуса заигрывать с каждой девчонкой в комнате старше пятнадцати лет. Крайне успешные попытки. К следующим выходным все в замке знали, что Сириус несерьёзно встречался с Авни Чаудри, девчонкой из Пуффендуя, которая заколдовала тыквы сиять в темноте.

Это была привычная ситуация к этому времени, и Римус радовался хотя бы тому, что он больше не был старостой, и ему можно было не опасаться столкнуться с Сириусом и Авни в астрономической башне. Хотя он начал избегать теплиц.

Жизнь продолжалась дальше. Внеклассные занятия Римуса снова возобновились, когда его ученики начали подходить к нему по одному в общей комнате или в библиотеке и вежливо спрашивать, занято ли место рядом с ним и потом - когда он подтверждал, что место свободно - устраивались рядом и спрашивали, может ли он кое-что для них проверить или дать своё мнение по тому или иному вопросу. Римус не возражал. Это было хорошим отвлечением, и оно хотя бы было более полезным, чем накуриваться в теплицах. Кристофер не присоединился, но Римус думал, что тот наверняка занят со своими С.О.В.А.ми.

Третья полная луна в этом году прошла точно так же, как и две предыдущие - Джеймс клялся, что в этот раз по-настоящему, _по-настоящему_ видел единорога. И уроки с Мадам Помфри оказались неожиданно интересными, да до такой степени, что теперь Римус мог самостоятельно исцелить незначительные кровоподтёки и синяки. Больше никакой перекиси.

Так что, правда - продолжал говорить он себе - у него, Римуса Джона Люпина, не было вообще никаких причин быть несчастным. Всё было так, _как и должно было быть_ \- даже Джеймс и Лили теперь могли разговаривать друг с другом, не обмениваясь при этом проклятиями. Пустота была только внутри него - его внешний мир был полнее, чем когда-либо.

В свете всего происходящего он был удивлён получить письмо одним тихим днём в библиотеке. Вообще-то, будет немного неверным сказать ‘получил письмо’. Бумажный самолётик прилетел ему в затылок, пока он пытался сосредоточиться на преобразовании арифметического уравнения Агриппы в Халдинскую форму. Он шикнул от боли и схватил самолётик, оглядываясь вокруг. Он был один, но он прекрасно знал, кого в этом винить. Двигательные чары Джеймса были просто легендарными. Он развернул пергамент, разгладил его и начал читать.

_Мародёры, общий сбор! Мы были в спячке слишком долго!_

_Сегодня. В полночь. Гобелен с садом. Шалость._

Он не мог не улыбнуться. Они не устраивали настоящий пранк уже целую вечность.

***

Четверг, 11-ое ноября, 1976 год (полночь).

\- Кто здесь?

\- Это я.

\- О, здарова, Лунатик, значит, ты нашёл мантию. Сириус с тобой?

\- Я думал, что он с тобой!

\- Неа, я был на патруле.

\- Что насчёт Хвоста?

\- Он здесь, у меня на плече. По-другому мы не вмещались.

\- От вас двоих столько шуму.

\- Бродяга!

\- Сохатый.

\- Как ты пришёл сюда без мантии?

\- Ногами, тупица.

\- Повезло, что Филч тебя не увидел.

\- Я родился везучим.

‘Гобелен с садом’ находился на первом этаже всего в нескольких метрах от входа в подземелье. Из-за этого Римус предположил, что пранк будет нацелен на Слизеринцев. И он не ошибался. У Джеймса с собой была очень большая деревянная коробка, которую он захватил с собой с помощью двигательных чар.

\- Некоторые буботуберсы случайно скрестились с грибами-дождевиками, - прошептал он, пока они спускались по лестнице в подземелье. - Профессор Спраут попросила меня выбросить их в навозную кучу, но я решил, что это будет просто напрасной тратой…

\- Куда мы их положим? - восторженно прошептал Сириус в ответ.

\- Ну, я не знаю пароль от общей комнаты Слизерина в этом году - а вы?

Они все покачали головами, кроме Питера, который - до сих пор сидя на плече Джеймса - издал отрицательный писк. Джеймс вздохнул, лишь слегка разочарованный.

\- Тогда я думал, что мы можем просто раскидать их вокруг - я думаю, они вот-вот дадут споры… 

Когда они достигли тёмных, напоминающих пещеры нижних уровней замка, Питер обернулся обратно в человека, и Джеймс поставил на пол коробку. Он поднял крышку и продемонстрировал им как минимум сотню огромных желтоватых слегка пульсирующих грибов.

\- Фу, - сказал Питер.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, осторожно доставая один из коробки. Он был размером с теннисный мяч. - Не сжимайте их, в них полно гноя, и они готовы стрелять.

\- Это будет просто _охеренно,_ \- ухмыльнулся Сириус, протянул руку и схватил сразу два.

Они быстро начали раскидывать кругом эти странные фурункулы - за светильниками, под дверьми, под коврами и внутрь рыцарских доспехов. Гибриды дождевиков-буботуберсов неприятно пульсировали у них в руках, и Римус решил, что Джеймс был прав; они вот-вот взорвутся в любую минуту и покроют подземелье вонючим желтоватым гноем.

Они раскидали где-то половину коробки, когда уши Римуса начало как-то покалывать - у него было странное ощущение, что за ним наблюдали. Развернувшись на месте, он уставился в светящиеся жёлтые глаза миссис Норрис, которая выглядывала из-за угла с этим своим самодовольным наглым выражением морды.

\- Дерьмо, - прошептал он. - Быстро, смотрите!

\- О блять! - сказал Джеймс. - Вы трое берите мантию и прячьтесь, я…

\- Кто здесь? - рявкнул Филч.

\- Быстро! - шикнул Джеймс и начал бежать в противоположную сторону.

Питер, Сириус и Римус посмотрели друг на друга и телепатически сошлись на мысли нырнуть в ближайшую открытую дверь - которая оказалась женским туалетом.

\- Эта блядская кошка заточила на меня зуб, - пробормотал Сириус. - С момента, как я стал анимагом.

\- Кто бы говорил! - нервно ответил Питер, заламывая руки. Римус затащил коробку с грибами вслед за ними и сейчас отчаянно искал место, чтобы ее спрятать.

\- Подопри ею дверь! - предложил Сириус.

\- Я не думаю, что это…

\- _Локомото!_

\- Нет!

Сириус был не так хорош в этих чарах, как Джеймс. Он всегда вкладывал в это заклинание слишком много силы. Римус только и успел пригнуться и закрыть голову руками, когда ящик дождевиков-буботуберсов с грохотом врезался в дверь ванной, и всё содержимое размазалось по стенкам с отвратительным хлюпом.

Питер полностью исчез, сжавшись до размера крысы в самый последний момент, и устремился к ближайшему сливу, чтобы спрятаться. Сириус, как всегда уверенный в своих способностях, просто стоял на месте и выглядел глупо, пока литры и литры гноя взрывались ему прямо в лицо и покрывали всю ванную в процессе.

Иногда было очень просто не восхищаться Сириусом Блэком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст в начале из песни ‘Janie Jones’ группы The Clash.  
> Песня ‘Paradise by the Dashboard Light’ группы Meatloaf.


	100. Шестой год: Границы

_I can’t help from crying_

_Oh no, boy, you ain’t done nothing wrong_

_You just make me feel so good it hurts me_

_Cuz I’ve been without you so long_

_And now I got a good kinda hurt_

_I got a good kinda hurt_

_Oh boy, you make me, you really make me come alive_

_Я не могу не воскликнуть,_

_О нет, парень, ты не сделал ничего плохого,_

_Ты лишь делаешь мне так хорошо, что даже больно,_

_Потому что я провела без тебя так много времени,_

_И теперь у меня есть эта приятная боль,_

_У меня есть эта приятная боль,_

_О, парень, ты, правда, заставляешь меня оживать._

Пятница, 12-ое ноября, 1976 год.

Естественно, их поймали - только Сириуса и Римуса. Быстрая соображалка Питера вытащила его из неприятностей, а Джеймс сбежал достаточно быстро в нужное время. Он хотел сказать Макгонагалл, что это всё было его идеей, но Сириус ему не позволил.

Декан их факультета отчитала их так, как не отчитывала уже несколько лет - ситуация была также омрачена тем, что она была в своей клетчатой ночнушке и халате, что было совершенно не забавно, а наоборот, крайне устрашающе. Они стояли в ее кабинете, повесив головы и капая на пол гноем, пока она не отпустила их обоих. Двадцать баллов с факультета и отработки до рождества. Ну, что ж.

\- У вас у обоих завтра есть свободный час перед обедом, - сказала она на прощание. - Вы оба обязаны прийти в подземелье и всё за собой убрать. _Без магии._

Сириус был просто в ярости и после душа сразу отправился спать, не сказав ни слова. Пит сидел на краю своей кровати с бледным лицом и взволнованными глазами.

\- Мне очень жаль! - отчаянно прошептал он Римусу. - Я запаниковал, иногда я просто теряю контроль, когда мне страшно…

\- Ничего, - устало ответил Римус. - Это всего лишь отработки.

\- В любом случае, - влез Джеймс в разговор со своей кровати, - они не нашли те грибы, что мы спрятали, так что…

Джеймс был полностью прав, и по капризному повороту судьбы, дождевики-буботуберсы взорвались на следующий день с утра пораньше, как раз когда большинство Слизеринцев выходили из подземелья по пути на завтрак в большой зал. Так что хотя бы их вечер не был потрачен впустую.

\- Это были вы двое?! - в шоке уставилась Лили на Римуса, когда он рассказал ей, почему он не сможет встретиться с ней в библиотеке перед обедом. - Не Блэк и Поттер, а Блэк и _ты?!_

\- Не обязательно звучать так удивлённо, - нахмурился Римус. - Я точно так же способен вести себя как придурок, как и все остальные.

\- Нет, я просто думала, что вы с Сириусом поссорились.

\- Почему ты так подумала?!

\- Оу, эм, наверное, Мэри что-то упоминала…

\- Что она сказала? - Римус почувствовал, как жаркая волна поднялась по его шее - Сириус, что, что-то рассказал Мэри? Проболтался как идиот, пока они обжимались друг с другом?

\- Я не знаю, - Лили выглядела слегка удивлённой. - Спроси ее, я не могу вспомнить, я просто помню, что она говорила что-то о том, что вы не разговариваете. В общем, можешь, пожалуйста, постараться больше не разрушать никаких ванных комнат в этом году? У Гриффиндора уже и так меньше всех баллов, а ещё даже не рождество.

Неожиданная атака в коридоре стоила им ещё двадцати баллов с Гриффиндора и дополнительную отработку для Сириуса и Римуса. Джеймс чувствовал себя чудовищно виноватым, но чувство благородства и чести Сириуса встало на пути, и он так и не позволил Джеймсу признаться.

Конечно, позже этим днём всё поменялось в противоположную сторону, когда они с Римусом стояли перед загаженным туалетом и ждали Филча, который должен был принести им швабры и вёдра.

\- Чёртов Хвост, это всё он виноват.

\- Нет, не виноват, - зевнул Римус и прислонился к стене. Он сегодня мало спал.

\- Этот маленький гавнюк сбежал прямо как настоящая крыса!

\- Эй, не груби, - нахмурился Римус. - Он сделал это только потому, что _кое-кто_ переусердствовал и взорвал все те грибы.

\- Я соображал на ходу, - Сириус оборонительно поднял подбородок.

\- Ты вообще не соображал.

\- Ну, а _ты_ вообще ничего не делал!

\- Я пытался спрятать ящик! Если бы мы спрятали его под мантией, тогда никого вообще бы не поймали!

\- Ну, тогда ты этого не сказал! - рявнул Сириус.

\- Ты не дал мне времени ничего сказать!

\- И всё равно ему необязательно было сбегать, - Сириус сложил руки на груди и прислонился к противоположной стене.

Уставший и сварливый, Римус огрызнулся в ответ:

\- Джеймс тоже сбежал. И что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты поливал _его_ дерьмом.

Сириус с яростью на него зыркнул. Да как вообще кто-то смеет говорить что-то против Джеймса Поттера в присутствии Сириуса Блэка. Римус закатил глаза и уставился в потолок, пока Филч не пришёл.

Аргус Филч был одним из самых неприятных взрослых, которых Римус встречал в своей жизни. Он бы понравился Надзирательнице. Злобный, сварливый, жуткий мужчинка на противоположной стороне средневековья, Филч был смотрителем и пронырой, который, казалось, ненавидел учеников больше, чем должен любой человек, работающий в школе. И это было ясно как никогда, когда ему разрешалось руководить отработками.

Он бросил два огромных деревянных ведра им под ноги со зловещей ухмылкой на лице и распахнул двери. За ночь весь гной, похоже, засох и превратился в желтоватую густую корку на большинстве поверхностей в комнате. Римус сморщил нос. Филч подал им обоим швабры и жёсткие щётки для пола.

\- Я вернусь всё проверить через два часа, - сказал он. - К этому времени чтобы закончили. Никаких волшебных палочек и этих ваших шуточек, - фыркнул он и оставил их один на один с гноем.

Римус посмотрела на Сириуса, который явно до сих пор на него злился. Тот расправил плечи.

\- Я начну там, - кивнул Сириус в дальний конец ванной. - Ты иди туда, - он указал шваброй в противоположную сторону.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Римус, поднял ведро и наполнил его водой в раковине. Да, вообще-то, так будет лучше всего. Они будут каждый со своей стороны и разделаются с этим как можно быстрее.

Сириус до сих пор с ним не разговаривал и повернулся к нему спиной, работая в тишине. Римус последовал его примеру. В эту игру могли играть двое. Сириус значительно облегчал ситуацию.

Римус бы никогда в этом не признался, но он был не против приборки и, вообще-то, находил этот процесс довольно приятным. Пусть гной и выглядел просто отвратительно, но он легко отходил от белого кафеля с помощью мыла и воды, так что работа не была физически утомительной, пока дело не дошло до отмывания стен. Эта часть была сложнее просто из-за того, что приходилось тянуться вверх, и поэтому он быстро уставал, и его плечи болели.

Вдобавок к этому, гной буботуберсов не был _настоящим_ гноем, согласно учебнику по Травоведению, который Римус мельком пролистал перед тем, как пойти его отмывать - он не был грязным или токсичным. Вообще-то, у него даже было несколько целительных свойств - и хоть эта дрянь произошла из-за случайного смешения двух видов, скорее всего, она не могла причинить им больше вреда, чем тыквенный сок.

В маленькой ванной комнате царила зловещая тишина, пока они молча работали, и ее лишь время от времени разрывали всплески швабр или воды в вёдрах. Римус не имел ничего против такой холодной атмосферы - вообще-то, она помогала ему сконцентрироваться. Он уже давно понял, что его чувства к Сириусу никак не мешали его способности злиться на Сириуса.

К концу первого часа они сумели избавиться от всех следов беспорядка, и им осталось лишь окончательно сполоснуть всё чистой водой. Римус промыл ведро несколько раз и воспользовался возможностью помыть руки и лицо, потому что ему уже стало жарко от физической работы. Сириус подошёл к соседней раковине, но они не заговорили.

\- Почти закончил, - осторожно попытался начать Римус.

Сириус раздражённо фыркнул.

\- Но не благодря Хво…

\- Заткнись уже со своим Хвостом, а?! - сердито воскликнул Римус. - Повзрослей!

Сириус нахмурился и ничего не ответил. Он тоже вымыл руки и лицо. Римус пытался не смотреть. Он развернулся к своей стене и начал поливать ее чистой водой, вытирая остатки мыльных разводов.

На его плечо упала тень, и он приготовился к продолжению ругани.

\- Ты немного пропустил, - угрюмо выдохнул Сириус, отпихивая Римуса локтем и принимаясь вытирать стену самому. Римус с раздражением нахмурился в ответ.

\- Я думал, каждый моет _свою_ часть ванной.

\- Ага, а я думал, тебе можно доверить нормально всё помыть.

\- Если бы ты не дышал мне в спину всё время!

\- Какие мы чувствительные, - огрызнулся Сириус.

\- Нет, ты просто ведёшь себя как урод, - Римус пихнул его локтем сильнее, чем хотел.

Сириус толкнул его к стене, и Римус поскользнулся и схватился за Сириуса, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Затем в ярости отпихнул его от себя.

\- Кретин, - сказал он.

Сириус поцеловал его.

Сириус целовался как никто другой; дразняще, уверенно и неспеша. Римус моментально ответил, сжимая в кулаках рубашку Сириуса и желая провести пальцами по его волосам. Но Сириус разорвал поцелуй, прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, и отступил назад с выражением ужаса на лице. Его розовые губы были слегка приоткрыты и блестели. Римусу пришлось отвернуться.

\- Римус, я… блять, прости меня. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит.

\- Ничего… - сказал Римус, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не…

\- Да, - сказала Римус. - Да, конечно. Я тоже, - он сказал это быстро, даже не думая. Он сказал это, чтобы Сириус не успел сказать это слово.

Они ещё немного помолчали. Сердце Римуса выпрыгивало из груди, он едва мог думать трезво. Он протянул руку, сжал тонкую белую ткань рубашки Сириуса между пальцами и легонько потянул на себя, наконец встретившись с ним взглядом.

\- Никто не узнает, - тихо сказал Римус, эхом повторяя слова, которые однажды сказали ему.

Сириус вперился в него горящими глазами.

\- Ты ничего не скажешь?

Римус покачал головой, и Сириус подошёл чуть ближе. Римус набрался храбрости и продолжил:

\- Не скажу. Нам… нам не обязательно останавливаться. Если ты не хочешь…

Сириус снова поцеловал его. Они оба знали, что пересекли черту, но теперь с этим было уже ничего не поделать, это было так, так хорошо, и их тела были твёрдыми друг напротив друга, и их руки руки слегка тряслись, расстёгивая ремни на штанах, будто они с самого начала знали, что этим всё закончится.

Когда всё закончилось, они держали друг друга долгие измотанные секунды. Затем Сириус осторожно отстранился и сделал шаг назад. Римус сразу же захотел притянуть его обратно и никогда не отпускать. Он прикоснулся к волосам Сириуса в последний раз, притворяясь, что поправляет выбившуюся прядь. Они смело и без стыда смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько секунд.

\- Ты восхитительный, - очень тихо сказал Сириус.

Римус мог лишь ласково улыбнуться в ответ, он не знал, что сказать. В комнате стало холодно.

\- Давай, - Сириус начал застёгивать свои штаны, наконец отведя взгляд, - надо закончить прибираться.

Римус так же молча кивнул, не в силах сделать что-нибудь большее, чем прислониться к стене и наблюдать, как Сириус снова помыл руки и взял свою швабру. Картина, как он уходит от него прочь, была настолько знакомой, что Римус выпалил:

\- Ты же не… не сбегай на этот раз.

Сириус обернулся с удивлением во взгляде и с чем-то ещё.

\- Я никуда не сбегу, Лунатик, - так же тихо сказал он.

\- О, ладно. Тогда хорошо.

\- Мне было стыдно из-за этого. Из-за прошлого раза. Прости, - теперь он уже был на другой части комнаты, и, возможно, из-за этого говорить было легче. - Но я думал, что ты будешь злиться или что-то типа того. Не знаю.

\- Нет, я не злился.

\- Мы же всё ещё друзья, да?

\- Конечно! Мы всегда будем друзьями, Бродяга.

Римус давал ему обещание, хотя его разум был слишком затуманен, чтобы по-настоящему осознать это в тот момент.

Пусть и робко, но Сириус признал, что что бы между ними ни происходило, это наверняка произойдёт снова. Он взял на себя свою привычную роль - импульсивную, ожидающую и безответственную. Со своей стороны Римус принял свою собственную эстафету - того, кто _будет_ ответственен. Он будет хранить секреты; он примет то, что ему дадут; он будет ответственен. _Если ему нужно это,_ решил Римус, _то тогда именно это я ему и дам._ Это было такой ерундой.

 _Смелый,_ однажды так назвал его Сириус в другой ванной не так давно. Тогда Римус не знал по-настоящему, был ли он действительно смелым, но тогда ему понравилось это слово, и оно нравилось ему ещё больше сейчас. Сейчас, со вкусом Сириуса на своих губах и отголосками наслаждения, успокаивающемся в его теле.

Наблюдая, как Сириус заканчивает мыть противоположную стену, выжимая излишки воды со швабры и время от времени поднимая голову, чтобы улыбнуться ему, Римус осознал, что всё это время он ждал, пока _Сириус_ станет смелым. И сейчас словно гром среди ясного неба на Римуса снизошло осознание, что он, Римус, мог быть смелым за них обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Good Kind of Hurt' группы Pleasure Seekers.


	101. Шестой год: Новая Нормальность

_Oh shadow love was quick and clean, life's a well-thumbed machine_

_I saw you watching from the stairs, you're everyone that ever cared_

_Oh lordy, oh lordy, you know I need some loving_

_I’m movin’, touch me!_

_John, I'm only dancing_

_She turns me on, but I'm only dancing_

_She turns me on, don't get me wrong_

_I'm only dancing…_

_О, тень любви была быстрой и чистой, жизнь - заезженная машина,_

_Я увидел, как ты глядишь с лестницы, ты единственная, кому было не всё равно,_

_О боже, о боже, ты знаешь, что мне нужна любовь,_

_Я двигаюсь, прикоснись ко мне!_

_Джон, я всего лишь танцую,_

_Она заводит меня, но я только танцую,_

_Она заводит меня, не пойми меня неправильно,_

_Я только танцую…_

Середина декабря, 1976 год.

После того случая это часто происходило снова. Он никогда не делал первый шаг; в этом не было необходимости. Сириус приходил к нему сам. Он просто утягивал Римуса в пустой кабинет или их ванную - пару раз Сириус даже тихо пробирался к нему в кровать, накладывал заглушающие чары и опускался на Римуса, проводя руками по его телу и горя желанием. Но никогда под одеялом - в таком случае это бы было по-педиковски. Он быстро убегал от него, как только всё заканчивалось.

Почти всегда это происходило в спешке. Римус знал, что отчасти это было из-за стыда. Но также он знал, что дело ещё было в том, что они слишком сильно _нуждались_ в этом - когда они были вместе, их просто тела вибрировали желанием друг друга.

Каждый раз всё было по-разному. Иногда они были уверенными и дерзкими, иногда они были смущёнными, и им требовалось, чтобы второй брал инициативу на себя. Иногда они даже не пытались кончить и просто целовались - или, по крайней мере, целовались по-Сириус-овски, а это было жёстко, яростно и неблагодарно. Днями и днями губы Римуса казались обожжёнными, опалёнными.

Когда всё заканчивалось, они не говорили об этом, а просто - если время позволяло - садились на расстоянии друг от друга и молча делили сигарету, пока не были готовы медленно влиться в их привычную шутливую манеру общения. В эти моменты Римусу казалось, что Сириус бы предпочёл оказаться с кем-то другим. С девушкой или - ещё хуже - с Джеймсом.

 _Я не тот, кого он хочет,_ с жалостью говорил себе Римус, _я лишь тот, кого он может получить._ Худшей частью было то, что этого было достаточно для него. Если Сириус всегда будет приходить к нему только в темноте и тишине, то так тому и быть. Это было лучше, чем ничего. _Что такой, как я, может получить от такого, как он?_

Естественно, ему приходилось делиться. Было ли дело в желании Сириуса скрыть то, что происходило, или же он просто не был способен хранить верность одному человеку, но после Авни были другие. Просто парад красивых, ярких, весёлых девушек; Флоренс, и Дейзи, и Тесса, и Юнис. Римус сомневался, что хоть одна из этих интрижек была серьёзной, и он никак не упрекал Сириуса в его развлечениях, по крайней мере, в начале. _Я не просил у него ничего большего,_ говорил он себе.

И Римусу даже нравилось, что это было секретом. Он никогда не любил внимание, и он считал, что даже если то, что происходило между ними с Сириусом, никак не отличалось от того, что происходило между Сириусом и всеми этими _девушками,_ Римус бы всё равно предпочёл, чтобы Джеймс и Питер оставались в неведении. Может, когда-нибудь он сможет всё-таки рассказать им о Гранте - но не о Сириусе. Это было слишком сложно.

Ему _нравилось_ знать, что они с Сириусом могут находиться в полной комнате людей, и никто даже не будет догадываться о том, чем они занимались всего лишь прошлой ночью или даже двумя часами ранее. Ему нравилось, что ему сходило это с рук. Ему нравилось видеть Сириуса с девушкой и думать _плевать, будущий он принадлежит мне._

В конце концов, он имел право быть счастливым. Он имел право иметь _хоть что-то_ своё - особенно учитывая, что в других сферах жизни Римуса двери только и делали, что закрывались, и у него всё отбирали.

В полнолуние декабря, которое в этом году выпало на начало месяца, произошло ещё одно нападение оборотней. Свидетели описывали несколько существ - оборотни работали стаей. Министерство было переведено в состояние повышенной готовности, и об этом говорила вся школа. Мародёры не упоминали это рядом с Римусом - даже Сириус. Он понимал их; он бы откусил голову любому, кто попытался бы ему посочувствовать или пытаться быть понимающим.

Но всё же ему до сих пор приходилось мириться со всеми остальными; со всеми остальными учениками в школе, которые начали носить украшения из серебра и обсуждать лучшие способы отбиться от нападения оборотней.

\- Их всех нужно загнать в угол! - однажды вечером услышал Римус одного пятигодку, который убеждал всех, кто соглашался слушать. - Держать их под замком, подальше от нормальных людей!

\- Почему их не метят? - прошептала Авни на следующий день, когда она, Сириус, Римус, Питер и Лили наблюдали за тренировкой команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу. - Я хочу сказать, у них же уже есть реестр, и они могут отследить несовершеннолетних волшебников - почему они не берут след на опасных зверей?! Это нелогично.

\- Они не звери, - шикнула Лили сквозь сжатые зубы. - Они _люди._

Римус не отводил глаз от поля. Сириус тоже.

\- Скажи это семье Мандейс! - ответила Авни, поправляя юбку и бросая на Лили снисходительный взгляд. - Скажи это той последней бедной семье, - она прижалась поближе к Сириусу и обняла его за руку.

\- Сириус, дорогой, я замёрзла…

\- Тогда иди, - фыркнул он и стряхнул ее руку, не сводя глаз с Джеймса, который кричал что-то своему защитнику.

\- Прошу прощения? - нахмурилась Авни.

\- Ты меня слышала, - равнодушно бросил Сириус. - Вали.

После этого они больше не видели Авни.

Но это не остановило другие разговоры. Римусу пришлось рано распустить свою учебную группу, потому что они все хотели узнать, мог ли он посоветовать какие-нибудь хорошие книги о ‘полуродках’ и защите от тёмных существ. В конце концов, ему пришлось сказать им обратиться к учителю ЗоТИ, и если им не нужна была помощь с настоящей учёбой, то тогда им лучше оставить его в покое.

Тем вечером Лили нашла Римуса в общей комнате, когда он допоздна пытался нагнать всё то, что пропустил, пока лежал в больничном крыле после полнолуния. Он был совершенно без сил, и у него ныло всё тело, и он чувствовал себя крайне сварливым, но она всё равно подошла и села рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо и обняв его одной рукой. От неё приятно пахло, и она легонько сжала его плечи, тихо выдыхая рядом с его ключицей. Она ничего не сказала, но Римус всегда будет ей за это благодарен. 

В середине декабря ситуация ухудшилась. Римус получил два письма.

_Дорогой Римус,_

_Надеюсь, твой шестой год проходит успешно. Я ненавижу приносить плохие вести, но как ты уже наверняка знаешь, в прошлое полнолуние произошло ещё одно нападение._

(Римус закатил на это глаза. Почему взрослые всегда думают, что подростки не читают новости? Особенно когда война в самом разгаре и непосредственно их касается?!)

_Я не сомневаюсь, что Профессор Макгонагалл скоро с тобой поговорит, но я подумал, что лучше тоже с тобой свяжусь. Я говорил с Аластором Грюмом, и он обеспокоен твоей безопасностью. Он сказал мне, что ты приезжаешь к Поттерам на каждое рождество. Поттеры замечательные люди, и я знаю, что Джеймс твой близкий друг, но, Римус, на них нельзя полагаться в вопросе твоей защиты. Они сделают всё, что могут - в этом я никак не сомневаюсь - но у меня есть чувство, что если Сивый попытается тебя найти, то единственное место, где он не сможет тебя достать - это Хогвартс._

_Конечно, я не говорю тебе, что делать. Но я умоляю тебя подумать о своей собственной безопасности и безопасности окружающих тебя людей._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Л. Ферокс._

Ну, Ферокс прямым текстом говорил ему, что делать, пусть даже он просто передавал указания Грюма. У Римуса упало сердце, когда он дочитал письмо, но потом всё стало ещё хуже:

_Мистер Люпин,_

_Доводим до Вашего сведения, что после Вашего семнадцатого дня рождения в следующем году, Вы официально будете считаться совершеннолетним по законам Вашего общества._

_Хоть по законам Соединённого Королевства Вы всё ещё будете считаться ребёнком, мы были проинформированы, что ваши особые обстоятельства превалируют над законом._

_Таким образом, с 10 марта 1977 года Вы больше не будете находиться под опекой учебно-воспитательного учреждения Святого Эдмунда для мальчиков. Все личные вещи и финансовые средства, вверенные учреждению под Ваше имя, будут возвращены Вам не позднее тридцати рабочих дней после указанной даты. В Вашем возвращении на территорию учреждения не будет необходимости._

_Мы желаем Вам успехов в Ваших будущих начинаниях._

_С уважением,_

_Миссис Дж. Оруэлл._

Блять. Римус прочитал это письмо только один раз и затем закинул его на самое дно своего чемодана. Он сейчас не мог об этом думать.

Он рассказал мародёрам о первом письме - опуская упоминание о Сивом, конечно. Ему пришлось рассказать; иначе он бы не смог объяснить им, почему он не поедет с ними в Лондон на рождество. Больше времени на домашнюю работу, говорил он себе. Может, он не единственный останется в школе; может, семигодки, которым нужно сдавать К.О.Т.О.В, тоже решат остаться и воспользоваться пустой общей комнатой. Возможно, он сможет насладиться вполне приятным рождеством в библиотеке, если захочет. К тому же, от рождественского ужина в Хогвартсе просто нельзя было воротить нос.

\- Это несправедливо, чёрт возьми, - возмутился Джеймс, когда услышал об этом. - Ты ни для кого не можешь быть опасен, следующее полнолуние будет только в следующем году!

\- Всё дело в стае, - ответил Римус, ослабляя галстук и падая на кровать. У него был очень долгий день уроков, и впереди его ждало как минимум три часа домашней работы. - Они боятся, что меня поймают, или что я присоединюсь к ним или что-то такое.

\- Я думал, ты нравишься Фероксу, - нахмурился Сириус, небрежно кидая свою сумку посреди комнаты. - Он должен знать, что ты _ни за что_ к ним не присоединишься.

\- Он знает, - сказал Римус. - Но он думает, что меня могут принудить к этому или… ну, никто из нас не знает, что может случиться, если я встречу такого, как я…

Джеймс, Питер и Сириус обменялись неудобными взглядами. Римус стянул свой колющийся школьный свитер, чтобы дать им секунду об этом подумать. Когда он снова посмотрел на них с взъерошенными волосами, он широко им ухмыльнулся.

\- Всё нормально, я не против. Мне не помешает немного тишины и покоя; я жду не дождусь отдохнуть от вас, идиотов, на рождество.

Джеймс посмеялся и покачал головой, затем схватил свою бордовую спортивную сумку для квиддича. 

\- Мы тебе не верим, Лунатик. Ладно, у меня сейчас тренировка, потом час домашки, потом патрулирование с Эванс, - любой другой человек бы отчитал этот список обязанностей с уставшей интонацией мученика. Но Джеймс выглядел так, будто у него сегодня самый лучший день в его жизни. - Пойдёшь, Блэк?

\- Неа, давай без меня, Сохатый, - Сириус покачал головой. Он не отводил глаз от Римуса с того момента, как он расстегнул свою школьную рубашку. - Ты иди, а я начну пораньше то задание по Чарам…

\- Окей, ладно, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Кто это сегодня, снова Флоренс? Увидимся, - он вышел из комнаты, насвистывая весёлую мелодию себе под нос.

Сириус повернулся к Питеру.

\- Ты тогда иди и посмотри на него, Пит, если хочешь?

\- Неа, - Питер покачал головой. Он до опасного уютно устроился на кровати и прислонился спиной к изголовью, разложив свои записи по Чарам перед собой.

\- А, точно, ты, наверное, пойдёшь к Деззи?

\- Неа, - он снова покачал головой и закусил кончик своего пера. - У неё сегодня патруль. И она говорит, что нам нужно взяться за учёбу теперь, когда мы готовимся к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В… можно я буду делать домашнюю работу с вами?

Римус и Сириус посмотрели друг на друга. Сириус поднял бровь. Римус пожал плечами. Сириус поднялся на ноги.

\- Скажу тебе вот что - я забыл вернуть книгу в библиотеку. Лучше пойду и… о, Лунатик, раз уж я начал, помнишь ты говорил мне про эту книгу…

\- А, да, точно! - Римус быстро подскочил и надел чистый шерстяной свитер. - Эм… там сложное название, лучше я сам помогу тебе ее найти.

\- О, значит, вы хотите пойти в библиотеку? - спросил Питер, наконец поднимая взгляд от своих записей.

\- Нет смысла, - сказал Сириус, когда они оба понеслись к двери. - Мы ненадолго…

\- Ненадолго?! - пробормотал Римус на лестнице.

\- Надо же было что-то сказать!

Они преодолели общую комнату без препятствий, но как только они вышли в коридор, они слегка растерялись.

\- Что насчёт женского туалета на четвёртом… - начал Сириус.

\- Нет, - резко сказал Римус.

\- Ладно. Эм… мне кажется, кабинет Чар свободен? Флитвик заканчивает рано по пятницам, и там нет никаких внеклассных.

\- А ты откуда это знаешь?!

\- Ой, заткнись и иди за мной, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

Они наложили примитивные чары оповещения на дверь и подпёрли ее столом, чтобы наверняка - но пятничные вечера обычно были довольно безопасны; все хотели притвориться, что учебных кабинетов не существовало.

После, они поправили одежду, пригладили волосы и сели на стол Флитвика, закурив сигарету.

\- Теперь нам всё равно придётся идти в библиотеку, - сказал Римус, выдыхая цепь колец из дыма.

\- Неа, - Сириус покачал головой. - Просто скажи, что там не было этой книги.

\- Ну, это, конечно, да, но я действительно планировал написать эссе по Чарам сегодня вечером…

Сириус закатил свои красивые глаза и взмахнул своими красивыми волосами. Римус подавил порыв вздохнуть.

Этот кабинет был с той же стороны замка, что и поле для квиддича. Они слышали слабый, но пронзительный капитанский свисток Джеймса где-то под ними. Сириус с сожалением выдохнул дым. Римус задумался, насколько сильно тот скучает по квиддичу. Он задумался, может, ему стоит спросить, или это будет уже слишком.

\- Лунатик, ты сто процентов не приедешь на рождество?

\- Ага. Надо доверять Фероксу. Он знает меня, он знал моего отца.

\- Он знал твоего отца? Ты никогда не говорил нам.

\- Я не обязан вам всё рассказывать, - Римус раздражённо дёрнулся и глубоко затянулся сигаретой. - Он работал с ним, мы поговорили об этом пару раз, вот и всё.

\- Ну, если ты ему доверяешь.

\- Доверяю, - Римус осознавал, каким тоном разговаривал, но ничего не сделал, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Ладно! Я просто хотел сказать… - Сириус сглотнул. - Ну, я хотел сказать, что я тоже могу остаться. На рождество. В Хогвартсе. Если ты не против.

\- Оу, - Римус нахмурился, сбитый с толку, и повернулся посмотреть на Сириуса. - Ты этого хочешь?

\- Ты не должен оставаться один, у Джеймса есть его семья - и Пит, если он совсем отчается.

\- Да, но разве они не ждут тебя? Родители Джеймса? Они же без ума от тебя.

Сириус улыбнулся на это - великолепная вспышка радости, которая заставила сердце Римуса биться чаще.

\- Они могут хоть раз провести рождество своей семьёй без мешающего меня. Что такое, Лунатик, не хочешь делить со мной общую комнату? Я буду паинькой и дам тебе учиться спокойно, если ты этого хочешь.

Он застенчиво улыбнулся, и Римус затушил сигарету, наклонился и с чувством поцеловал его. Он до сих пор не привык до конца к тому, что теперь может так делать.

\- Ага, конечно, - сказал он, оторвавшись от него, и насладился тёплым румянцем на щеках Сириуса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'John, I'm Only Dancing' от Дэвида Боуи.


	102. Шестой год: Пирожки с Мясом

Среда, 15-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Так, ладно, у меня, наверное, больше не будет на это времени до следующего семестра, - сказал Римус своей учебной группе, бросив взгляд на ближайшие старинные часы. Уже было почти девять часов вечера. Он перевёл взгляд на их отзывчивые лица, и ему пришлось снова опустить глаза обратно - такое количество внимания его нервировало. - Но я всё равно тут каждый вечер, поэтому если у вас будет какой-нибудь быстрый вопрос…

\- Спасибо, Люпин, - отчитались ребята и начали собирать свои вещи, чтобы пойти по своим делам.

\- Счастливого рождества, - кивнул он, когда все начали разбредаться по своим углам общей комнаты либо в свои спальни.

Он тоже подумывал лечь спать пораньше. Шла последняя неделя семестра, и он закончил почти всю работу, если его учителя, конечно, не будут настолько жестокими, чтобы задать им ещё домашней работы в последние дни перед рождеством. Он зевнул, потянулся и откинулся в кресле с закрытыми глазами.

\- Кхм-кхм, - прочистил горло кто-то, до сих пор сидевший за столом. Римус открыл глаза, пристыженный, и сел прямо.

\- О, прости… я думал, все уже ушли.

\- Прости, - ответил Кристофер, сжимая в руках книгу. - Я просто хотел пожелать… счастливого рождества.

Римус почувствовал странную смесь вины и облегчения в груди. Бедный Кристофер.

\- Спасибо… тебе тоже счастливого рождества. Большие планы?

Тот пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Просто с семьёй. А у тебя?

\- Останусь здесь.

\- О. Не один?

\- Эм… Сириус Блэк тоже остаётся.

\- Конечно. Я слышал про ситуацию с его семьёй.

\- Мм, - Римус совсем не хотел разговаривать с Кристофером о Сириусе, но ещё меньше он хотел говорить о его семье. Кристофер тоже был чистокровкой и наверняка знал больше, чем бы хотелось Сириусу.

\- Ну, - Кристофер начал подниматься с места, - тогда, наверное, увидимся в январе.

\- Подожди! - быстро сказал Римус, протягивая руку, но не прикасаясь к Кристоферу. Тот поднялся, но снова посмотрел на Римуса с полными надежды глазами, и Римус опустил взгляд. - Прости за то, как я разговаривал с тобой перед летом. Я был полным уродом.

Кристофер не стал этого отрицать, но улыбнулся.

\- Ничего страшного. Надеюсь, это было не из-за чего-то, что я… сделал?

\- Нет! - Римус твёрдо покачал головой. Ну почему Кристофер просто не сядет обратно. - Нет, честное слово, у меня просто было гадкое настроение. У меня были кое-какие проблемы, но я не должен был срываться на тебя.

\- Ладно. Ну… спасибо, что сказал.

Римус улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Кристофер закусил губу и затем сказал:

\- Так, что… не хочешь сходить как-нибудь в Хогсмид в новом году? В январе в книжном магазине будет распродажа, или можно просто выпить сливочного пива.

\- Прости, Крис, я не могу, - Римус снова почувствовал себя ужасно, увидев, как поникло лицо Кристофера.

\- Точно. Ты наверняка пойдёшь с Поттером, Блэком и… забыл его имя.

\- Питер. Но я не… вообще-то, я не могу пойти в Хогсмид, мне запрещено.

\- Оу. Правда?

\- Правда, - серьёзно кивнул Римус, радуясь, что ему не пришлось врать.

\- Это как-то связано с тем, что ты больше не староста?

\- … Да, - ну ладно, это было враньём, но кому это навредит?

\- Вау, ладно, - Кристофер поднял брови, и Римус не знал, был ли тот впечатлён или просто обеспокоен.

\- Лунааааатииииииик! - раздался крик Сириуса сверху из их комнаты. - Джеймс кидает в меня снежки, останови егооооооооо!

Римус засмеялся и поднялся.

\- Снежки? - удивлённо спросил Кристофер. - В вашей комнате?

\- Они открывают окно и сгребают снег с крыши.

\- Помоги нам, Лунатик! - закричал Питер. - Нам нужно подкрепление!

\- Поверить не могу, что ты с ними дружишь, - сказал Кристофер с долей негодования. - Они такие дети.

\- Я тоже, - пожал плечами Римус, закатал рукава и направился к лестнице. - Я поднимаюсь, парни! - закричал он во всё горло.

***

Воскресенье, 19-ое декабря, 1976 год.

В этом году выдалась ужасно холодная зима, и снег очень рано завалил весь замок. Мародёры извлекли из этого выгоду, и Джеймс до совершенства отточил заклинание, заставляющее рыцарские доспехи, которыми было заставлено большинство кабинетов и коридоров, плеваться снегом из всех отверстий. Римусу нравился холод - или, возможно, ему просто нравилось укутываться в тёплую одежду и сидеть у камина. По крайней мере, зимой никто не спрашивал его, почему он постоянно носил одежду с длинными рукавами.

И он был в предвкушении - возможно, в большем предвкушении касательно рождественских каникул, чем когда-либо раньше. Он любил Поттеров, любил их дом и деревню, любил хоть в кои-то веки наблюдать за настоящей семейной жизнью. Но остаться с Сириусом наедине на целую неделю; это было чем-то, на что он даже не мог надеяться всего лишь двумя месяцами раньше.

Они проводили Джеймса и Питера до края территории - так далеко, как Римус мог дойти. 

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Джеймс в последний раз. - Ферокс не говорил, что тебе нельзя поехать, и мама с папой точно не будут против…

\- Надеюсь, в следующем году приеду, - пожал плечами Римус. - Может, к тому времени всё закончится. Я не смогу жить спокойно, если с твоей семьёй что-нибудь случится _из-за меня._

\- Блэк? Ты серьёзно скажешь нет маминым мясным пирожкам?

\- Но я не говорю им нет, мой дорогой Сохатый, - ухмыльнулся Сириус из-за своего красно-золотого шарфа. - Она отправила их нам ещё сегодня утром. У меня теперь целая миска пирожков.

\- Везунчик, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, обнял Сириуса, а потом Римуса, что было удивительно. Он не помнил, чтобы они когда-то до этого обнимались.

\- Давай, иди уже на поезд, - Сириус пихнул его в плечо. - Эванс будет только твоя…

Джеймс подмигнул ему и поспешил прочь, Питер поспешил за ним, помахав Сириусу и Римусу на прощание рукой. Они постояли там какое-то время, наблюдая за учениками в чёрных мантиях, пробирающихся по белому снегу и радостно обсуждающих свои планы на каникулы, ожидаемые подарки и желание снова увидеть свои семьи.

\- Увидимся, Римус! - улыбнулся ему розовощёкий Кристофер, проходя мимо. - Хороших каникул!

\- Тебе тоже, - кивнул Римус и улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда они поговорили.

\- Снова этот парень, - пробормотал Сириус. - Кто он такой?!

\- Я уже говорил тебе, он с пятого года. Из моей учебной группы.

\- Точно. Выглядит как полный кретин.

\- Он хороший, - улыбнулся самому себе Римус, надеясь, что Сириус не заметит.

Из-за их спин раздался ехидный голос.

\- Что случилось, Поттеры тебя тоже вышвырнули?

Римус достал палочку, пока они разворачивались, ожидая увидеть перед собой Снейпа. Он был удивлён увидеть перед собой Регулуса Блэка с покрасневшим от холода лицом.

\- Нет, - горячо ответил Сириус. - Просто решил остаться здесь в этом году.

\- _Почему?_ \- прямолинейно спросил Регулус. Он прищурил глаза на брата, будто ожидая ответного удара.

\- Это не твоё дело, вот почему. А теперь беги, малыш Регги, мамочка уже заждалась.

Регулус цокнул и выгнул бровь, словно показывая Сириусу, что он не купится на его подначку. Римус возненавидел этот жест и сжал кулаки, и Регулус либо увидел, либо почувствовал это, потому что он бросил на Римуса острый взгляд, и Римус знал, что тот вспомнил их последнюю стычку ещё в январе. Регулус заметно собрался с духом и обратился напрямую к Римусу:

\- Больше не староста, полоумный Люпин? Интересно, почему? Возможно, это как-то связано с моим отбившимся от рук братцем? Конечно, этот грязный полукровка Северус врал про тебя...?

Римус бы кинулся на него, если бы в этот момент не останавливал от этого Сириуса. Они столкнулись и начали сопротивляться на снегу, Сириус гневно фыркал на брата.

\- Возьми свои слова назад, ты, маленький…

К счастью, Римус был сильнее. Регулус, посмеиваясь, ушёл в сторону Хогсмида и поезда в Лондон.

\- Я могу проклясть его отсюда, - прорычал Сириус, когда Римус его отпустил.

\- Я бы этого не хотел, - ответил Римус. Он развернулся к укрытому снегом замку. - Смотри, - позвал он, - он практически полностью в нашем распоряжении.

\- Да, - отрешённо согласился Сириус, до сих пор кидая взглядом кинжалы в спину брата. - Давай, пойдём внутрь. Я себе сейчас яйца отморожу.

Его плохое настроение продержалось до самого обеда.

\- Чёрт, - сказал Сириус, оглядывая почти что пустой большой зал, в котором сидели только три ученика - Слизеринец с седьмого года и два Когтевранца с шестого - сидящие за одним столом в начале зала. 

\- Думаю, это из-за войны, - прошептал Римус, пока они шли к столу. - Родители хотят, чтобы их дети приехали домой на рождество.

\- Значит, только ты и я, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Сироты Гриффиндорской башни.

Несмотря на ничтожное количество учащихся, зал всё равно был украшен серебряными и золотыми цветами, огромная рождественская ель словно светилась изнутри, и несколько рождественских эльфов были зачарованы кружить по залу и насвистывать рождественские песни. Римус подумал, что в этом году Флитвик превзошёл самого себя.

Сириус сел рядом с ним, а не напротив как обычно. Они не особо разговаривали с остальными; два Когтевранца маниакально проверяли друг у друга ответы по Арифмантике, а Слизеринец был увлечён в глубоком разговоре с Профессором Слизнортом.

\- Помнишь первый год? - спросил Сириус, когда на столе появилась еда - домашние эльфы явно не отдыхали на каникулах. - Тогда на рождество мы тоже были вдвоём.

\- Да, - Римус улыбнулся пастушьему пирогу, согревшись этим воспоминанием. Он проводил каждое рождество с Сириусом с одиннадцати лет. - _Electric Warrior._

\- Надо будет послушать попозже.

И они послушали. Они вытянулись на ковре перед камином и откинулись на спины, включив громкость на полную. Сириус проиграл _Monolith_ дважды, потому что знал, что эта песня любимая у Римуса, а Римус в ответ вынес три повтора _Jeepster_ ради Сириуса.

_You slide so good,_

_With bones so fair,_

_You’ve got the universe reclining in your hair,_

_Cuz you’re my babe…_

_Ты скользишь так хорошо,_

_Твои кости такие белые,_

_В твоих волосах запуталась вселенная,_

_Потому что ты мой малыш…_

Сытый, согретый и довольный, Римус медленно погрузился в сон под звуки красивого голоса Марка Болана и играющей гитары. Он проснулся чуть позже с ноющей спиной, повернул голову и обнаружил, что он остался на ковре один, и граммофон перестал играть. Он сел прямо и огляделся в поисках Сириуса, который свернулся в кресле неподалёку и шептал в своё карманное зеркало.

Римус расслабился, откинулся назад на локтях и с нежностью наблюдал за ним какое-то время, за тёплыми бликами от огня на лице Сириуса, которые смягчали его острые черты и превращали их в податливый греческий мрамор. Он был таким ангельски красивым. Естественно, все это знали, красота Сириуса не принадлежала только Римусу, но иногда ему казалось, что так оно и было. В тот момент это никак не было связано с желанием, нет. Это было что-то гораздо большее. Это сводило Римуса с ума.

Наконец, Сириус прошептал в зеркало прощание и захлопнул его. Он улыбнулся Римусу и медленно потянулся в кресле, расправляя руки и ноги. Римус неподвижно за ним наблюдал.

\- Как Джеймс?

\- Нормально, - ответил Сириус с этим взглядом в глазах, который Римус узнал как сигнал к тому, что сейчас произойдёт что-то великолепное. Сириус поднялся из кресла и неспеша подошёл к Римусу. - Скучает по мне, естественно.

\- Естественно, - не слушая, повторил Римус, просто наблюдая за Сириусом. Тот наклонился над ним, теперь отблески огня сияли на его коже и отражались в его глазах, опустился на колени, оседлал Римуса и наклонился вперёд - не слишком близко; настолько, что Римусу пришлось тянуться, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. Он не возражал. Это всегда стоило усилий.

Теперь они уже привыкли друг к другу - Римус думал, что всё было хорошо в самом начале, в первый раз - но спустя месяц тайных исследований они развили интимное знание тел друг друга, и Римус никогда бы не подумал раньше, что можно _так_ знать другого человека. Он чувствовал себя настроенным на каждое движение и реакцию тела Сириуса, словно оно было его собственным. Он знал язык каждого вздоха, каждого вздрагивания, код его поцелуев и фигуры, которые Сириус выводил на его покрытой шрамами коже.

Но из-за этого отрываться от него было ещё сложнее. Сначала Сириус молчал, и Римус слушал его дыхание, одышку в его груди, вздохи переполняющего спокойствия. И он ждал этого.

Усмешки, дерзкой ухмылки, шлепка по ноге, чего угодно, что дало бы понять, что всё было кончено, и они возвращались к нормальности.

\- Хочешь пирожков с мясом? Я умираю с голоду.

Вот и оно. Сириус подскочил, схватил джинсы и поспешно натянул их, прежде чем взмахнуть своей палочкой.

\- _Акцио_ миска, - большая тёмно-синяя миска прилетела с лестницы и с такой силой врезалась в Сириуса, что чуть не сбила его с ног. - Уфф.

\- Как изящно, - ухмыльнулся Римус, застегнув штаны и натянув футболку. Слишком тепло для свитера.

Сириус бросил ему пирожок, снова сел в кресло и потёр колено, скривившись.

\- Натёр ковром.

\- Видел бы ты мою спину, - ответил Римус, будто они обсуждали погоду. Он уселся на диван напротив Сириуса.

Они молча ели свои пирожки. Доев, Сириус облизнул свои жирные пальцы и стряхнул крошки с груди.

\- Ты не собираешься надевать рубашку? - поинтересовался Римус, проглотив пирожок в три укуса.

\- Неа. Тут никого нет.

\- Да, но всё равно… - Римус беспомощно взмахнул рукой. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Ханжа.

Римус засмеялся и запустил в него салфетку.

\- Потаскун.


	103. Шестой год: Двенадцать Ночей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна любимая глава *плачу от умиления*

_I sing with impertinence, shading impermanent chords with my words_

_I borrowed your time, and I’m sorry I called, but the thought just occurred_

_That we’re nobody's children at all._

_After all._

_Я пою с дерзостью, бросая тень на непостоянные струны своими словами,_

_Я одолжил твоё время, и мне жаль, что я позвонил, но у меня просто возникла мысль,_

_Что мы вообще ничьи дети._

_В конце концов._

Четверг, 20-ое декабря, 1976 год.

Сириус пел в душе. Римус не знал, было ли это новшеством, или же он делал это уже давно, а Римус просто этого не замечал - обычно он пытался не находиться рядом, когда Сириус принимал душ. Как бы то ни было, пока Римус одевался, он улыбался и слушал. Вообще-то, у Сириуса был неплохой голос - ничего особенного, но он попадал в ноты. В настоящее время он был одержим The Doors и предпочитал имитировать глубокий американский тембр Джима Моррисона.

\- Давай, давай, давай же, ПРИКОСНИСЬ КО МНЕ, ДЕТКАААА, - выл он, перебивая шум воды. Это могло бы быть мило, даже заманчиво, если бы он не портил песню, изображая ещё и трубы. - БА-ДА ба-дааа!

Он вышел из ванной в клубах пара, его кожа раскраснелась, его рубашка намокла из-за влажных волос.

\- Что? - он выгнул на Римуса бровь. - Аплодисментов не будет?

Римус закатил глаза и открыл дверь комнаты.

\- Поторапливайся, я умираю с голоду…

Покидать уединение гриффиндорской башни было странно, ведь они уже устроились тут как у себя дома, а теперь им нужно было выйти в остальной замок, где всё оставалось прежним. На завтрак они пришли рано, и два Когтевранца, парень и девчонка, сели ближе к ним в этот раз.

\- Разве это не глупо, что они готовят столько еды на пять учеников? - спросила девчонка, у которой были большие очки в форме кошачьих глаз и много веснушек. - Это просто трата впустую…

Тарелки перед ними были наполнены яичницами, беконом, сосисками, колбасой, тушёной фасолью, запечёными помидорами и тостами - не упоминая каши, хлопьев и фруктовых соков.

\- Неа, - ответил Сириус, глядя, как Римус наваливает гору еды на свою тарелку. - Ты явно никогда не видела, как ест наш Лунатик.

\- Заткнись, - ответил Римус, уже набив полный рот.

И всё же Когтевранец зачарованно смотрела на него, пока Римус не пристыдился настолько, что больше не мог есть. К счастью, в этот момент всех отвлекло прибытие утренних почтовых сов. Одна приземлилась напротив Римуса. Три напротив Сириуса.

\- А ты популярен, - наклонился вперёд парень из Когтеврана. Он был маленьким и худым, с горбинкой на носу.

\- Не поощряй его, - сказал Римус. Его посылка была мягкой и завёрнутой в упаковку лавандового цвета. Она была от Лили, в этом не было сомнений. Сириус получил пять или шесть ярких конвертов - ни одного красного, с облегчением заметил Римус. В этом году никаких громовещателей от Вальбурги.

\- Мы пойдём кататься на коньках перед обедом, - ярко улыбнулась девчонка Контевранец. - Всё озеро замёрло. Пойдёте с нами?

\- Звучит здорово, - кивнул Сириус, отбрасывая в сторону свою неоткрытую почту. Римус собрал все конверты, когда они уходили с завтрака, и забрал их с собой в комнату.

\- Это всё рождественские открытки?! - спросил он, пролистывая их.

\- Эм, да, наверное, - пожал плечами Сириус, открыл шкаф и порылся внутри, выдвигая все ящики и доставая всю обувь, которую он больше не носил.

\- От кого они?

\- Какая разница.

Римус нахмурился, а потом поймал взглядом кое-что на его прикроватной тумбочке. Ещё одна куча неоткрытых конвертов. Он начал открывать их сам. Сириус явно не был заинтересован.

_Дорогой Сириус, волшебного тебе рождества, крепко целую, Имельда._

Хм.

_Тому, кто украл моё сердце, счастливого рождества от всего сердца, С._

_…_

_Дорогой Сириус, пожалуйста, встреть меня в Хогсмиде под омелой для поцелуя… и, может, чего-нибудь ещё? Эммелин._

_Мой принц с волосами цвета вороного крыла, я не обрету покоя, пока не окажусь в твоих руках…_

\- Сириус.

\- Что? - раздался приглушённый ответ. Тот уже наполовину залез в шкаф, стоя на коленях и локтях.

\- Они все от девчонок…

\- Ага! - наконец вылез Сириус, поднимая свои коньки на вытянутых руках. - Я знал, что я привозил с собой их на первом году.

\- Хочешь сказать, что твои ноги не выросли с одиннадцати лет?

\- На них наложены чары роста, - объяснил Сириус, смахивая с них пыль. - Они становятся больше, чтобы подходить мне. Только лучшее для Блэков!

\- Умно. Но эти открытки…

\- А, эти? Зачем ты их открыл? Лучше тебе быть поосторожнее. Одно из них прыснуло на меня духами. _Духами,_ \- он скривился.

\- Это всё девчонки, с которыми ты…?

\- Серьёзно, Лунатик, я польщён. Я, конечно, уверен, что моя выносливость просто легендарна, но _нет._ Это всего лишь девчонки. Они всё время шлют мне всякую хрень.

\- Всё время?

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, ты, что, ревнуешь? - Сириус взъерошил волосы Римуса. - Это просто открытки.

\- Наверное…

\- А сейчас давай достанем тебе коньки…

\- Я не хочу, я сломаю себе шею.

\- Всё с тобой нормально будет, я тебя научу.

Римус снова поднял пачку и пролистал их.

\- Здесь где-то двадцать штук…

\- Слушай, Римус, давай просто найдём _тебе_ девушку, может, тогда тебя перестанет так интересовать _моя_ личная жизнь.

\- Что?! - Римус уставился на Сириуса. Тот выглядел довольно искренним и говорил с лёгким беспокойством на лице. У Римуса заныло сердце. _Серьёзно?_

\- Да, мне кажется, ты нравишься той девчонке с веснушками из Когтеврана. Или Марлин! Что насчёт Марлин? Она красивая, классная. Ты ей нравишься.

\- Однажды она предлагала меня поцеловать, - сказал Римус, но покачал головой. - Но это была шутка - я не нравлюсь Марлин. Мне не нужна девушка.

\- Не отказывайся, пока не попробуешь, - подмигнул Сириус. - Ладно, давай посмотрим, что можно сделать с твоими коньками…

Катание на коньках оказалось слегка лучше, чем полёт на метле, но не особо. Озеро полностью замёрзло, но Римус не мог отделаться от мысли, что оно может провалиться в любой момент, и постоянно хлопал себя по карману, чтобы проверить, что он может быстро дотянуться до волшебной палочки в случае чего. Сириус, естественно, будто был рождён для этого. Как и парень из Когтеврана - Арнольд - уже скоро они вдвоём наперегонки гоняли туда и обратно по льду озера. Римус нервно за ними наблюдал, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

\- Иди сюда, - девчонка с веснушками - Тина - подкатилась к нему и ласково улыбнулась. - Держись за мои плечи, если хочешь, и следи за моими ногами.

Он благодарно послушался, встал за ней, и она уверенно потащила его за собой по кругу. Похоже, у него получалось.

\- Интересно, как там спрут… - сказал он, когда между ними повисла тишина.

\- Ой, я даже не думала об этом. Думаешь, он впадает в спячку? - Тина пригляделась ко льду с интересом во взгляде. - Мне кажется, я никогда ничего не читала про спрутов.

\- Я тоже, - ответил Римус, отпустил ее плечи и попытался преодолеть пару метров самостоятельно. - Но Профессору Фероксу он нравился, я однажды видел, как он его кормил.

\- Правда? - она посмотрела на него серьёзным и любопытным взглядом. - Чем он его кормил?

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею. Чем-то противным.

\- Я скучаю по Фероксу, - вздохнула она. - Он, правда, проводил классные уроки. Я в итоге бросила Уход за Магическими Существами. Вместо этого взяла дополнительный курс по Гоблинскому Финансовому Делу. 

\- Оу, звучит… эм… интересно.

\- Да, - кивнула она без следа иронии. - Могу одолжить тебе учебник, если хочешь?

\- Э… спасибо…

После обеда Римус и Сириус вернулись в башню. Римус заметил, что гора открыток исчезла, но никак это не прокомментировал. Он зажёг маленький камин в их комнате и нашёл свой самый тёплый свитер.

\- Всё ещё не согрелся? - зевнул Сириус.

\- Я заледенел до смерти, - ответил Римус, натягивая вторую пару носков и приближая руки к огню.

\- Надо было больше двигаться, разогнал бы кровь. И всё же, - тон его голоса изменился на хитрый и дразнящий, - ты хорошо поболтал с Веснушкой?

\- С Тиной. Ей нравится Гоблинское Финансовое Дело.

\- Супер, можешь жениться на богачке.

Римус кинул в него тапок.

\- Эй! - засмеялся Сириус. - Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь, Лунатик, должны же быть у тебя другие интересы помимо этой твоей учебной группы.

\- Мне кажется, если бы я начал встречаться с Тиной, я бы _ещё больше_ учился. И я не собираюсь этого делать, - Римус подышал на свои ледяные ладони и снова приблизил их к огню. Холод, казалось, просочился внутрь и осел в его костях.

Он повернулся к Сириусу, который прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати и смотрел на него. Его губы растянулись в хитрой ухмылке.

\- В кровати тепло…

***

Пятница, 21-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Чёртов Регулус.

\- Это было два дня назад, успокойся уже.

\- Он такой мудак.

\- Я знаю. Немного влево!

\- Не могу влево, места больше нет.

\- Осторожно! Не сюда… 

\- Упс. Всё равно ты должен был разрешить мне его ударить.

\- Ты бы его не ударил, ты бы только разбил костяшки. Ты не умеешь бить.

\- Умею!

\- Нет, не умеешь. Слушай, давай, ты, пожалуйста, сконцентрируешься? Ты никак не можешь попасть.

\- Я бил много людей! Упс… прости…

\- Ты в шутку дрался с Джеймсом. Это не одно и то же.

\- Ой, а _ты-то_ умеешь бить, да, Лунатик?

\- Да, вообще-то, умею… ага! Я победил!

\- Это несправедливо. Давай подойдём поближе?

\- Нет, так нечестно.

\- Ой, точно, я и забыл, что ты у нас паинька, _Староста Люпин…_

Римус сложил руки на груди и позволил Сириусу чесать языком. Он победил честно и справедливо. Они уже два часа играли в эту новую игру, и Римус пока что выигрывал. Он ещё никогда не побеждал Сириуса ни в чём с первого раза. Это было великолепное ощущение, и он собирался им хвастаться.

Игра заключалась в том, чтобы левитировать разные вещи, которые они нашли в общей комнате - каменные фигурки, шоколадные лягушки, перья, тапочки - и со скоростью запускать их в ‘ворота’, которые они соорудили, вырезав из простыней Джеймса и Питера дыры разных размеров и развесив их по всей общей комнате. (У Римуса _были_ некие сомнения по поводу того, чтобы испортить простыни их друзей со скуки. Но Сириус аргументировал это тем, что они не могут порезать _свои_ простыни, потому что они ими пользовались.)

Лучшая часть заключалась в том, что им никогда не приходилось прибираться. Когда они запускали все предметы через ворота, им нужно было лишь обойти простыни с другой стороны и начать заново. Этим они сейчас и занялись, проходя в часть комнаты с камином. Тут было уютно.

\- Интересно, похоже ли это на кэмпинг, - задмучиво сказал Римус.

\- Никогда не ходил, - ответил Сириус. - Джеймс решил, что это смешно, что наша семья никогда таким не занималась.

\- Я всегда хотел, - улыбнулся Римус, левитируя стеклянный шар, который кто-то неосмотрительно оставил под диваном. - Но опять же, я всегда хотел оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не в приюте.

Он слегка нахмурился, удивив самого себя. Зачем он вспомнил приют? Он никогда не упоминал приют перед кем-то в Хогвартсе. Сириус, похоже, ни увидел в этом ничего необычного.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - сказал он, проследив взглядом за стеклянным шаром. - Ты его разобъёшь.

\- Нет, не разобью, я целюсь в большое кресло, - Римус продемонстрировал это взмахом палочки, посылая шар через самую маленькую дыру на другую сторону комнаты с тихим плюхом. Римус ухмыльнулся Сириусу, который неверяще покачал головой.

\- У тебя пугающе хорошо это получается. Посадить тебя на метлу, и из тебя выйдет чертовски хороший охотник.

\- Нет, спасибо. Твоя очередь.

Сириус выбрал каменную фигурку. Их было легче левитировать, но ими было гораздо сложнее прицеливаться. Сириус кошмарно оценивал свои способности.

\- Ты играл в эту маггловскую игру в приюте? - небрежно спросил Сириус, слишком сильно запуская фигурку, и в итоге полностью промазал мимо простыни в пространство, ближе к потолку.

\- За поле, - сказал Римус. - Какую маггловскую игру?

\- Там, где надо бегать и пинать. Мы видели, как парни в неё играли, когда мы… эм, летом.

\- А. Футбол. Нет, он мне никогда не нравился. У меня и без него было достаточно синяков.

\- Да, прости, я не подумал. Конечно, - после этого Сириус как-то затих. Римус достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что тот собирался с силами сказать что-то - вопрос или заявление. А Римус пока что начал запускать перья как дротики через все дыры в простыне. Наконец, Сириус набрался необходимой ему храбрости и подобрал подходящие слова. - Там, правда, ужасно живётся?

Римус опустил свою палочку. Он даже никогда не жаловался на приют - ни перед мародёрами, ни перед кем, кроме Гранта, потому что Грант _знал._ Он собирался сказать ‘да не, нормально, вообще-то’ и пожать плечами - но что-то его остановило. Это было ложью, а прямо сейчас у него не было необходимости врать.

\- Там… не ужасно, но… там шумно. Там всегда нужно быть начеку, и никому нет до тебя никакого дела. Они должны следить, чтобы ты не умер, не попал в тюрьму и не умер с голоду или ещё чего, но по большому счёту им плевать.

У него пропало настроение играть. Он вытащил пачку сигарет из заднего кармана и зажёг одну своей палочкой, затем бросил пачку Сириусу. Сириус просто взял ее в руки, проводя большим пальцем по отклеивающейся этикетке с края.

\- Я знаю, каково это, - пробормотал он. Он больше ничего не сказал, но в тот момент этого было достаточно. Он быстро поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся. - Смотри, что я могу!

Он достал сигарету из пачки и зажал ее между зубами. На мгновение в его глазах вспыхнула искра концентрации, затем он щёлкнул пальцами, и сигарета зажглась. Его губы расплылись в улыбке вокруг сигареты, и он посмотрел на Римуса за одобрением.

\- Чёрт возьми, - улыбнулся Римус. - Какой молодец.

***

Суббота, 22-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- А на что похоже? - сердито ответил Римус из-за своего учебника. Он провёл несколько спокойных часов в постели, пока Сириус не ворвался в комнату, принося с собой запах снега и горячего шоколада. Он снова ходил кататься на коньках, а Римус сумел отвертеться, просто желая остаться в тишине.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты учишься в рождество?! - Сириус плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним с выражением праведного негодования на лице.

\- Сегодня не рождество, даже не канун рождества, просто обычный день. И я люблю читать, спасибо, что спросил, - с сарказмом бросил Римус, отсел от него подальше, лёг на спину и поднял книгу над головой, чтобы продолжить читать.

\- Как времена изменились, да, Лунатик? - усмехнулся Сириус, стягивая носки и тёплый шерстяной свитер.

Этот свитер ему купили Поттеры - в этом году одежда Сириуса была гораздо удобней и практичней, чем раньше - больше ничего пошитого на заказ и мастерски выполненного. Он до сих пор очевидно являлся аристократом, по рождению и воспитанию - это было понятно по его поведению, по каждой вычурной фразе, что он произносил. Но он был счастливее, и это тоже было ясно видно.

\- Я помню парня, который ненавидел читать, и домашку, и…

\- Мм, а я помню кое-кого, кому это всё нравилось, и кто получал лучшие оценки в классе… - наконец повернулся к нему Римус. - Что случилось, испугался соревнования?

\- Пфф. Я легко бы мог вас всех уделать, если бы захотел, - это не было хвастовством. Сириус всегда выделялся, когда дело касалось интуитивной магии, и он очень прилично проводил исследования - когда ему это было надо.

\- Тогда почему не уделаешь?

\- У меня есть другие дела, - пожал он плечами.

Разговор зашёл в тупик - такое практически никогда не происходило с Сириусом, только если ты не упоминал его семью. А здесь явно были замешаны Блэки - или Сириус думал, что замешаны. Они хотели, чтобы он попал в Слизерин, поэтому он попал в Гриффиндор. Они хотели, чтобы он стал приличным чистокровным наследником, поэтому он подружился с Поттером и сбежал из дома. Они хотели, чтобы он получил лучшие оценки на экзаменах и доказал, что чистокровные волшебники были лучше всех остальных - поэтому он применял все свои таланты там, где это больше всего их разозлит.

Римус вернулся к своей книге. Спустя две строчки Сириус громко выдохнул.

\- Мне _скучно._

\- Иди поиграй в шахматы с этой неутомимой парочкой, - ответил Римус, перечитывая вторую строчку.

\- Уф, не _настолько_ скучно. Я с ними всё утро провёл. Они хорошие, но Мерлин, принимают всё так _буквально._

\- Тогда поговори с Джеймсом.

\- Они поехали к родственникам или что-то такое. Мы поговорим после ужина. Всё равно я не в настроении разговаривать.

Римус опустил книгу.

\- Да?

\- Но я не хочу тебя отвлекать, - невинно сказал Сириус, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Книга подождёт.

***

Воскресенье, 23-е декабря, 1976 год.

\- Покажи мне, как надо бить.

\- Серьёзно?! - вздохнул Римус.

\- _Смертельно_ серьёзно*, - пошевелил бровями Сириус. Римус застонал. - Ой, да ладно тебе, - засмеялся тот. - Покажи мне! Научите меня чему-нибудь, Профессор Люпин.

Они бездельно валялись в своих пижамах в общей комнате. В Гриффиндорской башне до сих пор каждую ночь прибирались домашние эльфы, но эти забавные маленькие существа решили не трогать простыни-ворота, даже несмотря на то, что они убрали все вещи, которыми они старались в эти ворота попасть. В результате, у них получилась странная штора, которая закрывала окна на другой стороне, если не считать пяти дыр, через которые лился холодный зимний солнечный свет.

\- Ладно, но нужно найти что-нибудь для битья, чтобы ты не повредил руку.

В итоге они нашли свободный кусок стены и наложили на него смягчающие чары. Сириус встал напротив с нетерпеливым выражением лица, ожидая указаний Римуса.

\- Сожми руку в кулак, - начал он. - Нет, нет, не так… да, положи большой палец сюда, чтобы не сломать его. Так, теперь подними на уровень плеч… да, теперь… эм…

В итоге Римус сам продемонстрировал пару ударов на стене и затем поставил руку Сириуса в правильное положение. 

\- Расставь ноги, не наклоняйся вперёд слишком сильно… так, ладно, теперь попробуй…

Это заняло где-то минут двадцать, но в конце Римус решил, что Сириус достаточно компетентен, чтобы оставить хотя бы фингал.

\- Где ты этому научился? - выдохнул Сириус, окрылённый своим успехом.

\- В приюте.

\- А, да… - он склонил голову набок.

\- Нет, не в том смысле, - Римус быстро покачал головой, осознав, что Сириус наверняка представил, как его зажимает в углу группа огромных суровых магглов. - Одни парни постарше научили меня пару лет назад. Они все были немного отбитыми, любили подраться, но со мной дружили.

\- А, - глаза Сириуса вспыхнули озарением. - Это был тот год, когда ты подался в эту свою организованную преступность?

\- В мою что?! А, ты про сигареты. Да, тем летом.

\- Я никогда не забуду, как ты зашёл на поезд в тех ботинках.

\- Уф, не надо, - Римус закрыл глаза руками. Он кривился каждый раз, когда вспоминал, как вёл себя тогда. - Я был таким придурком.

\- Я так не думаю. В любом случае, у тебя были хорошие причины, - Сириус потёр свои костяшки. Они покраснели от такого количества ударов о стену, и Римус подавил желание взять его руку в свою и поцеловать каждый палец. - Ты… эм… узнал что-нибудь ещё о Сивом? - осторожно спросил Сириус, спуская Римуса с небес на землю.

\- Да, понемногу, то тут, то там, - он не хотел эмоционально закрываться, но всё равно это сделал - опустился обратно на диван и взял газету, просто чтобы у него было, чем занять руки.

\- Лунатик, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь о нём говорить. Об этом.

\- Нет, всё нормально, - да кого он обманывал.

\- Ты же не думаешь… те нападения за последние несколько месяцев…

Римус поднял взгляд, чтобы проверить выражение лица Сириуса. Тот выглядел встревоженным, но не напуганным. По крайней мере, не Римусом.

\- Да, - подтвердил он с лёгким кивком головы. - Это был он. Грюм рассказал мне.

\- Вот дерьмо.

\- Да. Дерьмо.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что он придёт за тобой?

\- Не вижу на это причин, - такая явная ложь должна была шокировать его или хотя бы вызвать укол вины. Но это было оправданно, сказал себе Римус, так он защищал своих друзей. Он прикоснулся к шраму на боку поверх пижамы. Ткань была тонкой, и если он прижимал руку, он чувствовал ямочки и шрамы на своей коже, оставленные теми ужасными зубами. - Не то чтобы он может сделать мне что-нибудь сейчас. Самое худшее уже случилось.

\- Лунатик.

Это не было ни вопросом, ни просьбой, и они оставили эту тему висеть в воздухе.

***

Понедельник, 24-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- У нас есть травка? - спросил Сириус, когда они возвращались с завтрака в канун рождества. Они отвертелись от очередного шахматного матча с Когтевранцами. Римус, вообще-то, не возражал, но Сириус решил, что ребята были крайне скучными, и не собирался их терпеть.

\- Когда ты говоришь ‘мы’, - с сарказмом ответил Римус, - ты имеешь в виду меня?

\- Ладно, у _тебя_ есть травка?

\- Нет.

\- Но ты знаешь, где ее достать.

\- Возможно.

\- Вот этой мой малолетний преступник. Давай, покажи мне.

Римус вздохнул.

\- Нам придётся пойти на улицу, к теплицам - и, наверное, выкурить ее там же, я не хочу, чтобы домашние эльфы что-нибудь почувствовали. Но там слишком холодно, я не хочу.

\- Да ладно, Лунатик. Ты уже сто лет не выходил на улицу!

\- Я знаю, так и было задумано.

\- Давай, - Сириус уже тянул его за рукав, и Римус позволил ему, потому что больше нечем особо было заняться, да и ему бы сейчас не помешал косяк. Они призвали свои мантии и покинули замок, поспешно пробираясь по заснеженной земле к теплицам. За ними была закопана в оловянную банку незаконная трава, завёрнутая в коричневую бумагу. Ему придётся заплатить тому, кому это принадлежало - ну, конечно, если этот человек узнает, что это Римус ее взял.

На крышах теплиц не было снега; внутри было тепло.

\- Может, зайдём внутрь? - предложил Сириус, дрожа от холода.

\- С ума сошёл? Спраут спускается сюда два раза в день, чтобы проверить мандрагор. Надо найти другое место.

\- Хижина? 

\- Пошла она, - прорычал Римус, даже не думая. Сириус удивлённо посмотрел на него, и Римус извиняющееся покачал головой. - Я ненавижу это место. Пожалуйста, давай найдём другое место.

\- Ладно, прости… эм… оо, я знаю! - в этот раз он схватил Римуса за запястье, его ладонь чудесным образом оставалась тёплой.

Римус понял, куда они идут, ещё до того, как они пришли туда - и это было великолепной идеей. Они почти дошли до статуи горбатой одноглазой ведьмы, когда Слизеринец с седьмого года вывернул из-за угла с другого конца коридора. Они застыли на месте, наверняка с крайней виноватыми моськами.

\- Что вы двое тут делаете? - спросил он, наклоняя голову и смеривая их взглядом.

\- Просто вышли на прогулку, - высокомерно ответил Сириус. - Это свободный замок.

\- Ясно, - Слизеринец скучающе закатил глаза. Он прошёл мимо них в развевающейся за спиной мантией. Римус достал карту, как только тот скрылся из виду, и увидел, как маленькая точка с его именем направляется в сторону библиотеки. _Персей Флинт._

\- Чёрт, - Сириус скривил лицо, когда увидел его имя. - Мне кажется, мы родственники…

Они зашли в секретный проход, наложили освещающие чары и свернули свои мантии, чтобы им было удобно сидеть на каменном полу.

\- Надо было захватить граммофон, - сказал Сириус. - Тут можно хорошо устроиться, даже не знаю, как мы раньше до этого не додумались.

\- Ты и твои пещерные фантазии, - усмехнулся Римус, выкладывая все принадлежности. Ему нравилось делать скрутки, это был приятный процесс. - Мы _не станем_ проводить остаток рождества здесь.

Но они провели там следующие несколько часов, обмениваясь идиотскими шутками или напевая полузабытые песни. К обеду они уже умирали с голоду и прохихикали всю дорогу до большого зала. У Сириуса были красные глаза, бледное лицо и сумасшедшая ухмылка, и Римус знал, что он выглядел не лучше. Он лишь был благодарен, что Дамблдора не было в замке; он бы моментально увидел их насквозь.

После обеда они решили поиграть в шахматы, когда со стола исчезла еда, и Сириус поймал соревновательный дух в борьбе с Тиной, которая, должно быть, была чемпионкой в Когтевране. Сам Римус с трудом концентрировался на игре и в итоге просто положил голову на руки и уснул прямо за столом.

Где-то через час его разбудили.

\- Ты храпишь, Лунатик, - засмеялся Сириус.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросила Тина, не отводя глаз от шахматной доски. Похоже, она победила.

\- Хммм? О, да… - он попытался сесть прямо и почувствовал болезненный укол в спине. - Простите, наверное, плохо спал сегодня ночью.

\- Ты довольно бледный, - продолжила она. Ее глаза внимательно пробежались по его лицу. - Может, приляжешь ненадолго? Сириус сказал, ты всё утро занимался Травоведением, так что я не удивлена, что ты устал.

Сириус начал истерически хихикать, и Римус с силой ударил его по рёбрам локтем.

\- Да, пойду лягу, спасибо.

Он медленно пошёл в башню, сначала на случай, если Сириус решит пойти за ним, а потом просто потому что его бедро болело от сна в неудобном положении. Его голова прояснилась, и он решил принять горячую ванну и посмотреть, может, это хоть как-то поможет. Он взял с собой в ванную учебник по Арифмантике, надеясь, что это поможет ему не заснуть снова.

Он сидел в воде только десять минут, когда из комнаты раздался голос Сириуса.

\- Лунатик? 

\- Я в ванной, - позвал он. Дверь открылась, и он цокнул. - Я не говорил, что тебе можно войти…

\- Чего я там не видел, - игриво ответил Сириус. Римус моргнул - неужели Сириус серьёзно сейчас упомянул недавние изменения в их отношениях, или это был очередной комментарий невзначай? Возможно, он разговаривал с Джеймсом в ванной. Римус бы этому не удивился. Сириус небрежно прислонился к раковине. - Джеймс дал мне пароль от ванной старост, если хочешь пойти туда?

\- Мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо.

\- Ладно. У меня есть идея.

\- Это как-то связано с травкой в тоннеле?

\- Да.

\- Отлично.

\- Но не только с этим - я хочу выйти в свет.

\- Неужели? - ухмыльнулся Римус, закрыв глаза и откинувшись назад. _Ну вот и приехали…_

\- Что думаешь насчёт Кабаньей Башки?

Римус открыл глаза.

\- Звучит сумасшедше.

\- Отлично! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Тогда выдвигаемся после ужина.

Римус предпринял вялые попытки заставить Сириуса передумать, но когда план рождался у того в голове, он практически был высечен в камне. Особенно если это включало в себя нарушение школьных правил.

\- Мне нельзя выходить в Хогсмид…

\- Лунатик, сегодня _канун рождества._

Так что они пошли. Выкурив один длинный косяк на двоих в тоннеле (с края Ханидьюков, конечно - Римус не хотел быть накуренным перед длинной дорогой по тоннелю), они заползли в магазин сладостей (прихватив парочку шоколадных лягушек по дороге) и вышли на тёмную пустую главную улицу.

Три Метлы было единственным местом, которое выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательно - но Сириус решил, что Розмерта может сдать их Макгонагалл, если увидит их там.

\- И тогда нам конец, - фыркнул он. - Мне _семнадцать,_ я должен делать, что захочу.

Кабанья Башка была далеко не такой привлекательной, как Три Метлы, но атмосфера там всё равно была приятной. Все посетители разбились по своим группам и были увлечены своими разговорами, и бармен был неприветлив, но он без вопросов обслужил Сириуса и Римуса, и им без проблем удалось найти свободный стол и пару стульев. У этого места был немного странный запах - он очень нравился Римусу, но он не мог понять, что это было такое. Оно пробуждало какое-то странное желание в его теле, которое он пытался утопить в виски.

Они пили много и быстро, пойманные во взаимном ажиотаже друг друга.

\- Я не пил с хэллоуина, - сказал Римус.

\- Уф, мне было так плохо той ночью, - засмеялся Сириус. - Я даже половины не помню.

\- Я помню, - ощетинился Римус. Сириус поймал его взгляд, и улыбка спала с его лица. Он сдвинул брови и опустил взгляд в свой пустой стакан.

\- Конечно, я помню _эту_ часть, Римус.

После этого ему было немного стыдно. Небольшая часть Римуса до сих пор хотела наказать Сириуса за всю боль, что тот ему причинил, даже несмотря на то, что в целом он хотел забыть об этом и просто быть счастливым. К счастью, алкоголь был идельным решением этой определённой проблемы. По крайней мере, по мнению Римуса. Он широко улыбнулся.

\- Первый раз, когда я напился, - он осушил свой стакан, - был тем летом, когда я достал ботинки и всю ту одежду - я так нажрался, что мне казалось, я реально умру.

\- Я наклюкался на семейном приёме, когда мне было тринадцать, - ухмыльнулся Сириус и заказал ещё два стакана щелчком пальцев. - Но не так сильно, как на твоём дне рождения в тот год… но всё равно матери было плевать, и она достала свою палочку…

Он продемонстрировал широкое резкое движение своей палочкой и сымитировал острый пронзительный голос своей матери:

\- Наследник дома Блэк проявляет должное поведение в любой ситуации, - _вжух, вжух._

Римус зажмурился, думая о икрах Сириуса. Тот бросил на него мимолётный взгляд посреди очередного взмаха рукой.

\- Прости, - сказал он и сложил руки на место. В этот момент прибыли очередные напитки. - Это не смешно, не знаю, зачем я это сделал.

\- Ты больше не там, - серьёзно сказал Римус. - Тебе больше никогда не придётся возвращаться туда.

\- Да, - промямлил Сириус в ответ и немного ссутулился. - Теперь это только проблемы Рега. Мелкий гавнюк - ты знаешь, сколько раз я брал его вину на себя? Сколько раз я вставал между ним и… он был настоящим плаксой, а мать ненавидит слёзы, она считает, что мужчины не должны быть сосунками, что плачущие мужчины - это просто… ну, неважно, это всё равно чушь какая-то, но, в общем, если Рег начинал реветь, то я брал и делал что-нибудь хуже, чтобы отвлечь ее, и тогда она делала то, что всегда делала, - _вжух, вжух._ Его глаза блестели, щёки раскраснелись. - Знаешь, может, если бы хоть один из нас просто научился не чувствовать, то… хотя, наверное, Рег всё-таки научился, в конце концов, хладнокровный поганец.

Он сделал большой глоток.

\- Прости, не надо мне ныть. Особенно не тебе. Ты лучше всех знаешь, что у меня нет самоконтроля.

Римусу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что тот имеет в виду инцидент со Снейпом. Он не хотел об этом говорить, этот разговор и так был уже достаточно депрессивным, и он знал, что бывает, когда ты позволяешь алкоголю добивать себя.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал он. - Наверное, это даже хорошо. Я вот очень редко реву, мне кажется, в какой-то момент я просто потерял способность реветь. Может, я как Рег.

\- Ты _не как_ Рег, - яростно возразил Сириус, сжимая колено Римуса. Римус улыбнулся ему, и Сириус быстро убрал руку и осторожно огляделся вокруг, чтобы проверить, не заметил ли кто-нибудь этого действия.

\- Ты чуешь этот запах? - спросил Римус, чувствуя себя очень пьяным. Он потянулся как кот. Этот запах был таким знакомым, таким глубоким и завораживающим - как добыча или… нет, это было вне досягаемости.

\- Выдохшееся пиво? Запах пота? - предположил Сириус и сам из-за этого рассмеялся.

\- Нет, это какое-то животное или что…

\- Прости, друг, - пожал тот плечами. - Я могу обернуться в собаку, но мне кажется, я слишком пьяный и не смогу обернуться обратно…

Вскоре после этого они ушли из паба. Этот запах заразил Римуса, непоколебимый и переполняюще желанный, из-за него он чувствовал себя более, чем просто пьяным - он чувствовал себя почти волком. Он вылил эти чувства на Сириуса и прижал его к стене в тёмной аллее, яростно его целуя. В итоге Сириусу пришлось отпихнуть его, применяя больше силы, чем обычно.

\- Эй, - прошептал он. - Не здесь, кто-нибудь увидит…

Они дотащили друг друга обратно до Ханидьюков, через дверь и в подвал - Римус был бы более чем счастлив начать прямо здесь, но Сириус не прикоснулся к нему, пока они не оказались в тёмном сыром тоннеле. Раньше они не были вместе в этом смысле в таком состоянии - и ни один из них не додумался зажечь палочки, поэтому там было темно хоть глаз выколи, но Римусу было жарко от виски, и Сириус хотел его так же сильно теперь, когда они остались одни, только лучше, более рвано, резко и беспорядочно, и Римус почувствовал всплеск храбрости, прежде чем отстраниться и опуститься на колени, удерживая Сириуса на месте, и это было так страшно, но _боже,_ это так стоило того, когда он услышал этот удивлённый вздох.

\- Что ты…? - о!

***

Рождество 1976 года.

Как и можно было ожидать, они оба проснулись рождественским днём с невероятным похмельем.

\- Скажи мне, что от этого есть средство, Лунатик, - простонал Сириус со своей кровати. - Ты же ходишь на эти уроки по целительству…

\- А _ты_ ходишь на Зельеварение, - пробормотал Римус из-под своей подушки. - Боль - это по части зелий, я занимаюсь порезами и синяками.

\- Бесполезно.

\- Заткнись.

Но в этом уже не было смысла, он всё равно уже проснулся, и ни один из них ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он выполз из-под одеяла с раскалывающейся головой и поплёлся в ванную. 

\- Холодный душ, - бросил он в сторону кровати Сириуса. - Потом завтрак. Яичница, поверь мне.

Они не могли сейчас открывать подарки и оставили их, вместо этого отправившись поесть, даже не расчесав волосы и не пытаясь выглядеть прилично. Дамблдор был в зале и добродушно им улыбнулся, когда они сели за стол.

\- Счастливого рождества всем и каждому! - радостно воскликнул он, очевидно, не замечая, как скривились от громкого звука Сириус и Римус.

После завтрака стало немного лучше - они хотя бы набили желудки и после этого с предвкушением вернулись в башню, чтобы открыть подарки. Римус как обычно получил привычный набор перьев, шоколада, книг и вязаной одежды и был этому очень рад. В этом году ничего от Надзирательницы - наверное, решила сжечь все мосты пораньше, учитывая, что он не вернётся в приют после своего дня рождения. Он отбросил эту мысль подальше и закурил сигарету.

Вскоре с ними связался Джеймс через карманное зеркало, и они оба пожелали ему счастливого рождества.

\- У вас двоих всё нормально? - нахмурился он из-за стекла. - Вы какие-то бледные.

\- Похмелье, - буркнул Сириус.

\- Завидую, - ответил Джеймс.

\- Ненормальный, - сказал Римус.

После этого он задремал, до сих пор вымотанный после предыдущей ночи, и проснулся только к обеду - что, по мнению Римуса, было идеальным рождественским днём.

***

День Подарков, 1976 год.

\- Почему это вообще называется Днём Подарков?

\- Никто не знает, - зевнул Римус над своей кашей. - Это одна из величайших загадок человечества.

\- Наверное, что-то маггловское. Я спрошу своего профессора по Маггловедению.

\- _Ты_ ходишь на Маггловедение? - Слизеринец, Флинт, уставился на него с другого конца стола.

Сириус показал ему два средних пальца и отвернулся, игнорируя его. Римус продолжил есть, чувствуя, как коричневый сахар растворяется на его языке. Их колени касались друг друга под столом, и это было восхитительно.

Внезапно в зал залетели совы с непривычной срочностью. И сов было тоже больше, чем обычно. Римус осознал, что Дамблдора и Макгонагалл не было за завтраком. Тина, которая сидела напротив, получила почту первой и сразу же ее открыла.

\- Это от мамы… - ее глаза распахнулись, и она мгновенно встала из-за стола и выбежала из зала. Флинт сделал то же самое, и за ним Арнольд.

\- Что происходит? - спросил Римус, и Флитвик тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Он передал им с Сириусом сегодняшний выпуск _Ежедневного Пророка._ Они склонились над газетой и начали читать.

 _НАПАДЕНИЕ НА МАГГЛОВ В РАЗГАР РОЖДЕСТВА -_ гласило название статьи.

“Прошлой ночью, пока тысячи мирных жителей спокойно спали в своих кроватях в рождественскую ночь, больше сотни магглов по всей Британии были атакованы в своих домах. Этим утром отдел мракоборцев подтвердил, что нападения имели магическое происхождение, и их целью было причинить вред.

Нападения произошли во многих местах, и как стало известно, они фокусировались на семьях, имеющих связи с волшебным миром - у которых были родственники, владеющие магией, или история маггло-магических отношений. Преступления варьируются от проклятий лёгкой тяжести до - в некоторых случаях - использования непростительных заклинаний. В настоящее время у министерства нет подозреваемых. Министр Магии должен сделать заявление позже сегодня днём.”

Профессор Макгонагалл прибыла, пока они читали, с Флинтом, Арнольдом и Тиной за спиной. Тина выглядела так, будто она плакала. Флинт несчастно хмурился.

\- Вы все уже слышали новости, - сказала профессор более слабым голосом, чем обычно; натянутым и уставшим. - Если ваши родители требуют вашего возвращения домой, то мы сразу же сделаем необходимые приготовления, чтобы доставить вас домой в полной безопасности.

\- Мы можем что-нибудь сделать, Профессор? - поднялся Сириус, нахмурившись. Флинт закатил глаза.

\- Нет, мистер Блэк, спасибо. Просто сохраняйте спокойствие и продолжайте проводить время как обычно.

\- Пожалуйста, Профессор Флитвик, - плакала Тина, - мне нужно уехать домой _сейчас,_ моя тётя… - Арнольд обнял ее одной рукой и начал шептать ей что-то успокаивающее.

\- Пойдём, Лунатик, - пробормотал Сириус. - Посмотрим, может, Джеймс что-нибудь знает…

\- Я ничего не знаю! - сказал Джеймс практически сразу же, как открыл зеркало, отвечая на их призыв. - Папа уехал в министерство с Грюмом, они дали мне прочитать газету, но на этом всё. Но все знают, кто это сделал - пожиратели смерти.

Сириус мрачно кивнул.

\- Волдеморт? - спросил Римус. - Разве у него столько последователей? В газете говорилось - больше сотни, по всей стране, за одну ночь…

\- Видимо, больше, чем все думали, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Ну, - Сириус сел прямо, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, - одна моя семья - это уже как минимум двадцать человек.

\- Они тебе _не семья,_ \- яростно сказал Джеймс. Они с Сириусом пялились друг другу в глаза какое-то время, и Римус слегка отодвинулся, чувствуя себя лишним. Сириус вот-вот сорвётся, и Римусу даже не нужно было иметь сверхчеловеческие органы чувств, чтобы понять это.

\- Если одним из них был Рег, то я…

\- Блэк! - шикнул Джеймс. - Никто не знает, кто там был! Успокойся, ладно? Лунатик, ты тут?

\- Да, - Римус подвинулся обратно в поле обзора зеркала. Джеймс посмотрел на него.

\- Не разрешай ему вести себя как придурку из-за этого, ладно?

\- А _я-то_ что должен сделать?! - растерянно спросил Римус. Обычно семейные кризисы Сириуса входили в область ответственности Джеймса. Роль Римуса была другой.

\- Просто отвлеки его!

Лично Римус не думал, что это было отличной идеей. Проблема всё равно никуда не уйдёт - и Джеймс точно не одобрит отвлекающие методы Римуса. Сириус поговорил с Джеймсом ещё немного, и Римус оставил их. Он с жалостью подумал о последнем косяке, который лежал в его прикроватной тумбочке наверху. Наверное, сейчас это было неуместно.

***

Четверг, 27-ое декабря, 1976 год.

Арнольд, Тина и Флинт уехали домой в День Подарков, так что после этого они с Сириусом остались одни (с учителями, конечно, но те, казалось, все находились на непрекращающемся совещании, лицо Макгонагалл становилось всё более и более уставшим каждый раз, когда Римус видел ее).

Сириус хандрил. Он не хотел выходить на улицу, не хотел оставаться в замке. Он не хотел курить, или есть, или пить, или играть в игры. Он лишь хотел медленно закипать. Римус был бы рад оставить его в покое, если бы это не влияло так сильно на атмосферу в замке.

Он попытался воспользоваться идеей Джеймса по отвлечению.

\- Хочешь поиграть в ту игру?

\- Нет, у меня хреново получается.

\- Ну да, но у меня-то хорошо.

\- Тогда ты в неё и играй, - он ещё больше ссутулился в кресле, сложив руки на груди. Римус вздохнул.

\- Хочешь полетать на метле? Я пойду с тобой и всё такое.

\- У меня здесь нет метлы.

\- Мы можем взять мётлы из сарая. Трюк не будет возражать.

\- Не, мне не нравится пользоваться чужими мётлами.

\- Мажор.

Никакого ответа.

\- Шахматы?

\- Скучно.

\- Домашка?

На это лишь последовал мрачный взгляд.

\- Минет?

\- Чёрт _возьми,_ Лунатик! 

\- Что?! У меня кончаются идеи, господи. Просто пытаюсь тебя взбодрить.

\- Я не хочу взбодряться.

\- Да, это я уже понял, - он потеребил торчащую из рукава нитку. - Ты хочешь уехать к Поттерам?

Сириус поднял взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Я не против, - честно сказал Римус. - Если тебе нужно с ними увидеться. Если тебе… нужен Джеймс.

На секунду Римус не знал, что Сириус сделает. Казалось, он задумался над этой идеей, и Римус пожалел, что вообще это предложил. Но тот покачал головой.

\- Неа, - сказал он. - Каким бы другом я был, если бы оставил тебя тут одного?

Из-за этого Римус вспылил. Он потянул нитку и оторвал ее от рукава.

\- Ну, сейчас из тебя тоже не особо хороший друг, честно говоря. Я знаю, что ты не в настроении, но…

\- Я не _не в настроении,_ \- со злостью огрызнулся Сириус. - Я разозлён. Слушай, ты не знаешь, каково это, когда у тебя есть семья, которая занимается Мерлин знает чем - люди, _с которыми я родственно связан,_ Лунатик.

\- О боже, смени уже пластинку, а?! - простонал Римус, наконец подливая масла в огонь. _Прости Джеймс,_ подумал он, _я не ты._ \- Бедный Сириус Блэк, маленький избалованный мальчик со злой семьёй.

\- Эй, следи за языком.

\- Ну, прости меня, но мы уже шесть лет это слушаем. Нет, я не знаю, каково это, потому что у меня вообще нет семьи, что уж говорить о злой или доброй. Знаешь, что у меня есть? Стая грёбаных оборотней, которые ждут, пока я стану совершеннолетним, чтобы я наконец мог присоединиться к остальным монстрам.

\- Лунатик…

\- У меня есть какой-то чокнутый серийный убийца детей, чтоб его, который ждёт меня. И больше ничего нет, честно говоря. У меня нет Поттеров, нет дяди… у меня даже нет будущего. Поэтому, если не возражаешь, я бы не хотел сидеть здесь и слушать _твоё_ нытьё о том, как тебе трудно живётся.

Только где-то в середине своей речи он решил, что он вылетит из комнаты после, но он надеялся, что это не было очевидно. Он не позволял себе так злиться уже давно - и как всегда в этом был виноват Сириус. Он направился в библиотеку, потому что ему больше некуда было идти, и потому что Сириус почти точно не пойдёт искать его там в первую очередь. Было странно идти по пустым коридорам и лестницам. Портреты перешёптывались между собой, пока он шёл мимо них, и ему это не понравилось.

Когда он пришёл в библиотеку, он осознал, что он не запланировал свой следующий шаг. Он оставил всё своё домашнее задание в комнате, так что он даже не мог свериться со своими записями. Наверное, он мог бы призвать их - но это немного рушило весь смысл его ухода.

Римус просто подошёл к ближайшей полке, взял первую попавшуюся книгу и сел в самое удобное кресло, которое смог найти. Книга была про зелья. Просто его везенье. Впервые за несколько лет Римус использовал _Лектиункула Магна,_ чтобы читать. Так было проще, да и его мысли сейчас находились в таком беспорядке, что ему трудно было концентрироваться надолго. И всё же чтение его немного успокоило.

\- Римус.

Он закрыл глаза и сделал вздох, прежде чем поднять голову.

\- Прости, что накричал, Бродяга.

\- Прости, что я ныл, - пожал плечами Сириус.

\- Ну, иногда злиться - это нормально, - улыбнулся Римус, откладывая книгу в сторону. Он поднялся и подошёл ко входу в библиотеку, где Сириус стоял, спрятав руки в карманы словно провинившийся ребёнок. - Но я повёл себя как мудак, я не должен был говорить всего этого.

\- Ну, это всё правда. Я испорченный богатенький кретин.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Римус, взъерошивая его идеальные волосы. - Но я не против.

\- Можем заняться чем-нибудь из того, что ты предлагал? Если ты всё ещё хочешь…?

\- Чем именно? Шахматами?

\- О да, - выгнул бровь Сириус. - Определённо шахматами.

***

Пятница, 28-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - спросил Сириус вечером. Он наконец позволил Римусу взяться за домашнее задание и играл тихо мирно сам с собой с колодой карт, которую он нашёл. Римус ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Сириус занимался чем-то таким тихим, и постоянно бросал на него взгляды.

\- Хм? - он оторвался от книги по Травоведению, притворяясь, что он был полностью поглощён идентификацией лепестков.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - повторил Сириус, продолжая тасовать карты. - О всей этой истории с Сивым?

\- А, об этом, - у Римуса пересохло в горле. - Нет, не хочу. Но спасибо.

\- Если ты уверен… - сказал Сириус, поднимая карту и перекладывая ее в другую колоду. - Просто ты говорил мне, что ты не думаешь, что он ищет тебя, но вчера ты сказал…

\- Да, я знаю, - сказал Римус, чувствуя, как ускоряется его пульс. - Просто… я не хочу об этом думать сейчас. Ладно?

\- Ну ладно, - Сириус поднял голову и улыбнулся.

Римус улыбнулся в ответ и почувствовал такой прилив любви к Сириусу Блэку, что у него закружилась голова.

***

Суббота, 29-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Промах! - радостно воскликнул Римус, когда тапок Питера пролетел поверх линии ворот.

\- Чёрт, - вздохнул Сириус. - Я знал, что это было слишком амбициозно.

\- Надо оставить это висеть, - сказал Римус, поправляя простыни. - Представь, каково будет играть с парнями.

\- Эванс заставит нас это убрать.

\- Только после того, как сама попробует, отвечаю.

\- Она тебе нравится, да?

Римус бросил на него резкий взгляд.

\- Только не это снова…

\- Что?! - ухмыльнулся Сириус, левитируя яблоко из миски с фруктами, которую оставили эльфы.

\- Ты одержим идеей найти мне девушку.

\- А вот и нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь упустил, - Сириус закинул яблоко в самую большую дыру и вскинул руки вверх. - Да!

\- Пять очков, - с сарказмом ответил Римус. - Ты всё ещё отстаёшь на двадцать, - он прочистил горло. - И я ничего не упускаю.

\- Я знаю, что ты _думаешь,_ что не упускаешь, Лунатик, но я просто говорю…

\- Не говори.

\- Не злись на меня.

\- Я не злюсь, - Римус с такой силой запустил чернильницу в простынь, что промазал и забрызгал ткань ярко-синими чернилами.

\- Ты выглядишь довольно злым, - Сириус опустил свою палочку и повернулся к Римусу. Римус не посмотрел на него в ответ.

\- Я не хочу себе девушку, сколько раз надо повторять?

\- Я знаю, что ты _говоришь_ так, но… я не могу не думать, что этому должна быть причина… мне кажется, я ее знаю, - Сириус неловко поёрзал, и Римус искоса на него посмотрел, чувствуя, что его сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. В конце концов, когда-то это должно было случиться. - Это из-за того, что ты оборотень, да? - сказал Сириус.

Римус открыл рот и снова его закрыл. Серьёзно? _Серьёзно?!_ Он сел, уронил голову в руки и попытался не засмеяться. Сириус неправильно это воспринял и ласково сказал:

\- Ты переживаешь, что девчонка узнает, да? Но, я хочу сказать, Эванс знает, и она нормально к этому относится, так что не вижу причин не найти кого-нибудь ещё… и твои шрамы не такие страшные, как ты думаешь.

\- О, правда? - фыркнул Римус.

\- Да, - серьёзно кивнул Сириус. - Они крутые. И ты… ну, знаешь, ты очень привлекательный. Ты высокий, и ты, эм…

Римус с любопытством поднял на него взгляд. Сириус Блэк покраснел.

 _Господи боже,_ подумал Римус, _и во что мы только ввязались?_

***

Воскресенье, 30-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Как ты думаешь, как далеко зашли Пит с Дездемоной?

\- Фу, почему ты вообще об этом думаешь? - Римус сморщил нос в темноте.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Сириус. - Не могу уснуть.

Римус повернулся на бок и посмотрел через комнату на кровать Сириуса. Он мог с лёгкостью разглядеть его бледный силуэт, тот лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел на занавески над собой.

\- Не устал? - спросил Римус. Они оба были в его кровати всего час назад. Он остро чувствовал его отсутствие, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

\- Видимо, нет. Не могу перестать думать о завтрашнем дне.

\- Завтрашнем дне?

\- Последний день этого года.

\- Ага, - это также будет их последний день вдвоём. Все должны были вернуться первого января, и тот пузырь, в котором они жили последние одиннадцать дней, лопнет. - Даёшь себе обещания на будущий год? - спросил Римус, зевая.

\- Не то чтобы. Всё как обычно, - он звучал грустно. - Вещи, которые я должен перестать делать.

\- Ну, - быстро думал Римус, - почему бы тебе не подумать о том, что ты _хочешь_ делать?

\- В смысле?

\- О, я не знаю, - Римус подавил ещё один зевок. - Например о том, как ты всегда говоришь, что хочешь съездить в Лондон? Маггловский Лондон. Как следует, я имею в виду, а не просто в какой-то сомнительный барак в Майл-Энд.

\- О да! - взбодрился Сириус. - Надо будет сделать это летом. Может, мы сходим на Карнаби-Стрит?

\- Не вижу причин не сходить.

\- Я хочу научиться играть на гитаре.

\- Ну, конечно, хочешь…

\- И пойти в кэмпинг.

\- Ммм.

\- И увидеть Боуи на концерте.

Римус мягко улыбнулся и уснул, слушая мечты Сириуса.

***

Понедельник, 31-ое декабря, 1976 год.

\- Ты знаешь какие-нибудь заклинания для шитья? - задумчиво спросил Римус, попивая чай в своём любимом кресле и глядя на простыни, которые сегодня придётся снять.

\- Откуда мне знать заклинания для шитья? - спросил Сириус с пола. Перед ним стоял котёл, рядом с ним была открыта книга, и он пытался создать свои собственные фейерверки на новый год.

\- Я просто думал о простынях…

\- Пфф, - Сириус махнул рукой. - Они даже не заметят.

\- Ещё надо починить тот стеклянный шар, который мы разбили.

\- Не.

\- И ещё, наверное, надо поискать фигуры из шахмат, которые… эм… пропали, - пару дней назад они случайно вышвырнули весь набор из окна. Они призвали большинство фигур обратно, но королева и два слона до сих пор лежали где-то в кустах.

\- Слушай, все знали, что на это рождество мы тут останемся с тобой одни, - ответил Сириус, осторожно проводя рукой над котлом. - Это было _их_ ответственностью запереть всё, что не должно было быть вышвырнуто в окно.

\- А кровать Питера?

\- Она уже не издаёт эти странные звуки.

\- Да, но она до сих пор хихикает, если на неё сесть.

\- Он разберётся, как ее починить, или Дездемона ему поможет. Ты слишком сильно беспокоишься.

БУМ

Содержимое котла взорвалось в лицо Сириусу, откидывая его на спину и заполняя всю комнату пеленой лаймово-зелёного дыма. Римус закашлялся и побежал открыть окно, стараясь не смеяться над удивлённым выражением лица Сириуса, которое было угваздано чёрной копотью.

\- Говорил тебе, надо было спросить Флитвика.

Пыль осела, и теперь вся комната была покрыта светло-зелёной жидкостью. Сириус усмехнулся.

\- Оставь это домашним эльфам? Я иду в душ.

В конце концов, он пошёл к Флитвику, и крошечный преподаватель Чар был только рад дать несколько советов по созданию идеальных фейерверков - без каких-либо странных зелий и котлов. 

\- Правда, он заставил меня пообещать, что я не расскажу Макгонагалл, что это он меня научил, - засмеялся Сириус. - Он очень вырос в моих глазах, наш старина Флитти.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты пошёл без меня. Это _я_ лучший в Чарах, - пробормотал Римус, выползая из окна в их спальне, чтобы сесть на широкий карниз рядом с Сириусом.

\- Ты спал! - игриво пихнул его тот.

\- И всё равно, - буркнул Римус, складывая руки на груди от холода. Их ноги опасно свисали за край, но он больше не так сильно боялся высоты, как когда-то. Спасибо за это неустанным тренировкам Джеймса. Он немного задремал пару часов назад, чтобы быть уверенным, что дотянет до полуночи сегодня - до которой оставалось буквально несколько минут.

На улице было очень темно, и если не замечать редких звуков животных из запретного леса или мягкого уханья сов из совятни, они могли бы быть совершенно одни в мире. Они сидели в тишине, пока последние секунды 1976 года ускользали под холодное зимнее небо. Римус чувствовал себя глубоко довольным. Это была горькая радость. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с Джеймсом, Питером и девчонками. Он с нетерпением ждал весеннего семестра. Но всё же, когда завтра Хогвартс Экспресс прибудет на станцию, всё, что они с Сириусом делили эти двенадцать ночей, придётся убрать и запереть до следующего безопасного момента.

Сириус достал свои карманные часы - Поттеры подарили их на его семнадцать лет. Он поднял их, чтобы Римус тоже видел время. Осталось пять секунд. Сириус улыбнулся ему и сжал его колено.

\- Готов? - он поднял свою палочку.

Римус улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

\- Готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'After All' от Дэвида Боуи.
> 
> *слова оригинала - deadly Sirius.
> 
> Слова “serious” (серьезный) и “Sirius” (Сириус) звучат одинаково, поэтому Сириус часто использует игру слов, чтобы шутить на эту тему. Самая известная, наверное, шутка - это:  
> \- Are you serious? (Ты серьезно?/ Ты Сириус?)  
> \- I’m always Sirius. (Я всегда серьёзен/ Я всегда Сириус)  
> К сожалению, я не додумалась, как интересно перевести шутку на русский с сохранением игры слов, поэтому если у кого-то есть идеи - буду рада их услышать🙏🙏🙏


	104. Шестой год: Восход Плохой Луны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вчера ночью я всё-таки дочитала последние несколько глав этой работы, что я давно боялась сделать...
> 
> И каким местом я решила, что читать каноничные фики - это хорошая идея?!
> 
> Мысленно возвращаться к шестому году в Хогвартсе, когда все ещё относительно хорошо и невинно, грустно, но всё же это добрая грусть, ведь все ребята вместе, поддерживают друг друга в тяжёлые времена и просто живут как дети, которыми они и являются. 
> 
> Извиняюсь за лирическое отступление, просто очень люблю этих персонажей и очень грущу😔

_Gather 'round all you people_

_Watch me while you can_

_Been trawling too long, I've been losing out strong_

_For the strength of another man_

_I've been hasty, wasty standing on the backstep_

_Waiting for the phone to ring_

_But this semi-acoustic love affair_

_Is driving me to the brink_

_I'm just looking for a friend_

_I'm just looking for a friend_

_You don't have to be a big wheel, you don't have to be the end_

_I'm just looking for, looking for a friend_

_Собирайтесь, вы, люди,_

_Смотрите на меня, пока можете,_

_Я путешествовал слишком долго, я терял свою силу_

_Ради силы другого человека._

_Я торопился, попусту простаивая на задворках,_

_Ожидая звонка,_

_Но эта полу-акустическая интрижка_

_Подводит меня к краю._

_Я просто ищу друга,_

_Я просто ищу друга,_

_Тебе не нужно быть большой шишкой, тебе не нужно быть тем самым,_

_Я просто ищу друга._

Вторник, 1-ое января, 1977 год.

\- А вот и они! - Сириус практически скакал на месте рядом с Римусом, пока они наблюдали за повозками без лошадей, которые подъезжали в к воротам замка.

\- Спасибо вселенной, - пошутил Римус. - Хоть какие-то умные люди, с которыми можно поговорить.

\- Ой, заткнись, ты любишь меня на самом деле, - пнул его Сириус.

 _Люблю,_ жалко подумал Римус, _я на самом деле, блять, тебя люблю._ Но, естественно, Сириус совсем не это имел в виду.

Джеймс вышел с загадочной повозки словно солдат, вернувшийся с войны. Они с Сириусом заулыбались друг другу, и Римус подумал, что это _эти двое_ должны целоваться, а не Римус с Сириусом. Лили с Питером спрыгнули с повозки позади, и Римус обнял ее и улыбнулся ему.

\- Хорошо провёл рождество? - спросила Лили. - Спасибо за шоколад!

\- Спасибо за перчатки, - ответил он и помахал руками, чтобы показать их. - Очень тёплые.

\- Да, спасибо за перчатки, Эванс, - Джеймс помахал своими руками в шерстяных перчатках.

Лили ярко покраснела и пробормотала что-то о том, что не хотела никого оставлять без подарка.

Чуть раньше Римус и Сириус шли по замку через пустые коридоры, по которым эхом разносился шёпот портретов, и жутко бродили туда-сюда призраки. Но когда они возвращались все вместе, было похоже, что школа изменилась за считанные секунды. Во всех коридорах слышались разговоры воссоединившихся друзей, каждая арка и лестница была заполнена учениками в чёрных мантиях. Римусу казалось, что он просыпался от странного и тихого сна.

Это было просто невероятно, насколько быстро всё вернулось к нормальному состоянию - Питер и Дездемона практически сразу начали ссориться, Лили прокляла Джеймса ещё на ужине, Мэри рассказывала истории про своего нового парня, на которые Марлин только успевала глаза закатывать. Сириус, конечно, не сводил глаз с Джеймса, но Римус не мог не заметить взгляды других девчонок, устремлённые на Сириуса - все неотвеченные рождественские открытки сейчас вернутся ему бумерангом.

\- Ну так что, чем вы двое тут занимались? - спросил Джеймс с полным ртом ростбифа. - Вы не особо много рассказывали, когда мы разговаривали…

Сириус и Римус переглянулись на долю секунды, которой было достаточно для Римуса, чтобы заметить зарождающуюся панику в глазах Сириуса и ухмыльнуться Джеймсу.

\- Само собой, большую часть времени я пытался не дать Бродяге натворить дел.

Джеймс и Питер засмеялись, и больше никому ничего не нужно было объяснять. Сириус опустил плечи и расслабился, Римус наблюдал за ним из-под приопущенных ресниц. У них ничего не получится. Это просто невозможно.

Прошлой ночью, как раз перед тем, как уснуть, Римус принял решение. Ему нужно поговорить с Сириусом. Это было так иронично, что после долгих дней, когда они только и делали, что говорили, решением, похоже, станет только ещё _больше_ разговоров. Но на этот раз он заставит Сириуса послушать.

Ему лишь нужна была возможность, и он понимал, что это будет сложно. Возможность и лишь _немного_ времени. Пока что он был недостаточно смелым. Пока что каждая песня, что он слушал, напоминала ему о Сириусе; каждое сопливое предложение в книгах. Может, он не был готов отказаться от всего этого.

Сириус определённо не был готов. Римус попытался поговорить с ним, когда прошло уже несколько дней после возвращения ребят, и Сириус принял приглашение в Хогсмид от Эммелин Вэнс.

\- Ты не думаешь, что нам пора прекратить? Разве тебе не кажется это немного запутанным?

\- С чего вдруг это может быть запутанным? Это же не одно и то же, - в искреннем удивлении поднял брови Сириус.

\- Оу, - тихо сказал Римус. Он порадовался, что они в этот момент находились в тёмной кладовой. - Разве нет?

\- Ну, нет. Она девчонка. Ты - Лунатик.

\- А _это_ ещё что значит?

\- Это значит… ну, знаешь. Ты и я… мы не… а она… эм… ой, да бога ради, - он разозлился и решил даже не пытаться объяснить. - Я просто не вижу никаких причин останавливаться, ясно? Это же весело, разве нет?

\- Да, - вздохнул Римус.

\- Слушай, если кто-нибудь позвал бы _тебя_ на свидание, то, естественно, я бы не имел ничего против.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Римус. - Как мило с твоей стороны.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, не будь таким… - Сириус начал целовать его шею, и после этого у Римуса уже не было желания спорить.

На самом деле, у него было полно возможностей. Но когда всё было сказано и сделано, он был таким же слабым, как Сириус.

К тому же, это был просто секрет - как однажды сказал Сириус задолго до того, как всё стало сложным; ‘ты не Лунатик, если у тебя нет секретов’. Он _мог_ хранить секреты. Вот только. Это становилось всё сложнее - особенно с приближением полнолуния, когда его нервы сдавали, и каждая эмоция горела в нём прямо на поверхности. Он видел Сириуса с той или иной девчонкой, смотрел, как она убирает катышки с его школьного джемпера, или поправляет его галстук, или обнимает его за талию, и он моментально желал разорвать ее на кусочки.

Иногда он думал, что это должно было быть очевидным. Естественно, все это замечали - естественно, _Джеймс_ это замечал? Римус мог сидеть рядом с ними, или идти рядом с ними, или завтракать с ними, и в какой-то момент их взгляды с Сириусом пересекались, и тогда же было вообще невозможно, чтобы никто другой больше не мог этого _почувствовать?_

Из-за этого он чувствовал себя виноватым. Римус гадал, врал ли он Сириусу больше, чем Сириус врал самому себе. Римус не был откровенным касательно того, чего он хочет, касательно того, как много это всё для него значило, и в итоге он видел, что он только больше сбивал Сириуса с толку. Лучшим решением станет рассказать всю правду и разбираться с последствиями.

Но не прямо сейчас. Может, после полнолуния.

***

Четверг, 6-ое января, 1977 год.

Римус очнулся на улице. Это было очень неправильно. Небо над ним было голубым, по нему плыли пышные облака. Вокруг него стояли деревья с чёрными изогнутыми ветвями. Ветер холодил его кожу, а опавшие листья смягчали землю под его спиной. Неправильно, но гораздо более приятно, чем обычно. Он моргнул в утреннем свете, огляделся вокруг и увидел своих друзей, которые внимательно за ним наблюдали. Сириус быстро снял свою мантию и подал ему.

\- Вот, здесь прохладно…

\- Что случилось? Почему мы не вернулись в хижину? - нахмурился Римус, набрасывая на себя мантию. Он заметил, что Джеймс тяжело дышал и по-странному держал свою руку. - Я тебя ранил, Сохатый?

\- Не специально, - покачал головой Джеймс, явно пытаясь сохранить спокойствие Римуса. - Ты был… ты всё время пытался убежать от нас, вот и всё. Мы не могли заставить тебя бежать за нами как обычно, даже Бродяга.

\- Я помню… - нахмурился Римус и поднялся на ноги. - Мы охотились?

\- _Ты_ охотился, - сказал Сириус, как-то странно глядя на него. - Ты очень сильно хотел найти что-то. В Хогсмиде.

\- В Хогсмиде…? - его сознание затопили воспоминания, будто из ночного кошмара. Этот запах. Впервые он почуял его в канун рождества в Кабаньей Башке, и даже тогда он знал, что это было. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? - Ты уверен, что ты не ранен? - снова спросил Римус, поднимая взгляд на Джеймса.

Джеймс уверенно кивнул, его растрёпанные волосы развевались на утреннем ветре.

\- Пойдём, - он дёрнул головой. - Нужно вернуть тебя в хижину, пока Мадам Помфри не пришла…

Он последовал за ними, осторожно ступая по веткам и камням своими босыми ногами.

\- Мы не сильно далеко, - сказал Сириус, медленно идя рядом с ним. - Мы смогли как бы… загнать тебя в нужную сторону… но ты всё время пытался удрать от нас.

\- Вам всем нужно вернуться в замок, - сказал Римус, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом. - Мне кажется… мне кажется, что-то случилось сегодня ночью.

\- Ничего не случилось, Лунатик, - сказал Питер. - Мы не выпускали тебя из виду, честно.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Римус. Хижина уже появилась в поле зрения. - Но вы всё равно должны идти. Поверьте мне.

К счастью, они ушли; они все до сих пор были сами не свои от того, что происходило перед трансформацией Римуса обратно в человеческий облик, что бы это ни было. Римус зашёл в хижину, оделся и тихо сел на диван в ожидании Мадам Помфри. Она не пришла. Вместо неё дверь открыла Макгонагалл практически через час после рассвета.

\- Мистер Люпин, - сказала она в своей привычной строгой манере, которую она использовала, когда его ожидала отработка.

\- Где Мадам Помфри? - спросил он, внезапно почувствовав сильный холод.

\- Сегодня у неё есть другие дела, в Хогсмиде, - сказала профессор с беспокойным лицом. - Она попросила меня помочь Вам. Вы ранены?

\- Нет, всё нормально. Что случилось в Хогсмиде?

\- Пойдёмте, Люпин, - она быстро развернулась и пошла по тоннелю. - Если Вы в порядке, то тогда мы должны вернуться в замок как можно быстрее.

\- Пожалуйста, - ему пришлось быстро идти, чтобы догнать ее, что было довольно непросто, когда твои кости до сих пор устраивались в нужное положение. - Пожалуйста, профессор, что случилось в Хогсмиде?

\- Боюсь, я не могу…

\- Это был оборотень, да? Нападение?

\- Римус, - она развернулась и посмотрела на него. Теперь они были уже одного роста, и он до сих пор не перестал расти, - откуда Вы знаете? - резко спросила она.

\- Я чувствовал его запах… другого оборотня. Я знал, что он близко. Это был не я! Я клянусь.

\- Конечно, мы бы узнали, если бы Вы сбежали, - она казалось очень уверенной в своих словах, так что он не стал возражать.

\- Всё плохо?

\- ...Да.

\- Кто-то умер?

\- Боюсь, что так. Так. Мне, правда, нельзя об этом говорить, так что давайте просто вернёмся обратно в замок, хорошо? Я знаю, что обычно Поппи оставляет Вас на день или два отдохнуть, но как думаете, Вы сможете сегодня пойти на уроки? Я думаю, будет лучше, если мы избежим любых подозрений.

\- Конечно.

\- Вы можете прийти ко мне, если почувствуете себя нехорошо.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - его голос был низким и пустым. Он никогда не встречал другого оборотня. А теперь он знал, что другой оборотень был где-то рядом.

\- Римус, - сказала Макгонагалл, очень строго глядя на него, - в этом не было Вашей вины. В этом не было ничьей вины. Вы это понимаете?

\- Да, профессор, - большую часть времени было лучше просто говорить взрослым то, что они хотели услышать. Может, он сможет написать Фероксу или даже Грюму. Римус отчаянно хотел поговорить об этом с Сириусом наедине, но, наверное, ему придётся немного подождать.

Теперь он всё знал. На рождество в Хогсмиде был другой волк, и он ждал полной луны. Он, должно быть, на стороне Волдеморта - на стороне Сивого - потому что, по крайней мере, по мнению Римуса, нужно быть злым, или чокнутым, или и тем, и другим, чтобы поселиться рядом с людьми в полнолуние. Должен ли он был сказать кому-то, что он почуял запах другого оборотня в канун рождества? Мог ли он спасти чью-то жизнь? Он не знал _наверняка,_ и он не хотел попадать в неприятности за то, что ускользнул в Хогсмид.

За завтраком большой зал жужжал новостями; совы летали туда-сюда. Лили специально села рядом с Римусом и держала его за руку под столом. Он благодарно сжал ее руку в ответ и подумал, как просто было бы влюбиться в неё, если бы он мог.

\- Это ужасно, - сказала Марлин со слезами на глазах, читая газету через плечо Мэри. - Эта бедная женщина, убита в своей постели…

Жертвами стала молодая пара, которая переехала в Хогсмид в ноябре. У обоих была магия, но она была магглорождённой. Ее убили, а мужа покусали, и сейчас он находился в Святом Мунго. Их свадебная фотография заняла всю первую страницу _Пророка,_ и Римусу становилось плохо каждый раз, когда он смотрел на неё.

\- Зверь всё ещё на свободе? - спросил Римус, прижав свободную руку ладонью к столу, чтобы никто не видел, как он дрожит.

\- Похоже на то, - подтвердила Мэри, до сих пор поглощённая статьёй. - Никто не смог поймать его. Сегодня не полнолуние, и мы в безопасности ещё хотя бы месяц, наверное… в этом вся проблема с оборотнями - если их не поймать в полнолуние, то как вообще их тогда ловить?

\- Должен быть какой-то тест или что-то такое, - нахмурилась Марлин. - Идентифицирующее заклинание.

\- Да, - задумчиво ответила Мэри. - Возможно… но тогда можно просто поймать не того…

\- Ну, похоже, что они все на стороне _сами знаете кого,_ так что какая разница…

\- Давайте поговорим о чём-то другом, - громко сказала Лили.

\- Да, - кивнул Джемйс. - У нас следующим уроком Защита от Тёмных Искусств - у кого-нибудь уже что-нибудь получилось с патронусом?

Пока что только у Джеймса. Через полчаса весь класс с открытыми ртами смотрел на огромного серебряного оленя, который призраком проскакал по кабинету. Учитель поаплодировал и сказал всем попробовать - что у всех получилось с разными уровнями успешности. У Лили вышла какая-то вспышка, но пока что было непонятно, чем она являлась. У Питера совсем ничего не получилось. Сириус (ко всеобщему удивлению) наколдовал что-то, похожее на собаку, но без чёткой ясности патронуса Джеймса.

Римус не почувствовал даже лёгкого импульса энергии в своей волшебной палочке. Он этому не удивился - в такое утро, как сегодня, было трудно надолго удержать в голове счастливую мысль, да и к тому же, он был истощён после ночи полнолуния.

\- У тебя получится, Лунатик, - подбодрил его Сириус, неловко похлопав его по спине, когда они выходили из кабинета. - У тебя всегда получается.

Римус кивнул и задумался, какое же счастливое воспоминание выбрал Сириус. Римус использовал различные кусочки из их совместного рождества, хотя это не принесло хороших результатов.

\- Я сейчас думаю о другом, если честно, - тихо сказал он, чтобы только Сириус мог его услышать.

\- Конечно, - так же тихо ответил Сириус. - Это понятно.

\- Я знал об этом, - быстро прошептал Римус, когда последние ребята вышли из класса. Сириус остановился и посмотрел на него этим ужасным взглядом, которым он смотрел на него этим утром. Римус схватил его за руку. - Я хочу сказать, не то чтобы знал, я не знал, что это случится, но…

Сириус закрыл дверь за последним учеником и прошептал заглушающее заклинание.

\- Но что?

\- Помнишь, мы ходили в Кабанью Башку? - быстро сказал Римус, до сих пор шёпотом, потому что он, похоже, просто не мог повысить голос. Сириус кивнул. - Я почуял что-то.

\- Я думал, ты просто напился…

\- Да, - кивнул Римус. - Наверное, я тоже так думал… или думал, что это было… эм… ну, ты, потому что я хотел… - он прочистил горло. - В общем, это точно был другой. Оборотень. Мне кажется, это была самка.

\- Значит, не Сивый, - сказал Сириус с явным облегчением.

\- Нет, - сказал Римус.

\- Ну, спасибо Годрику за это, - Сириус сжал плечо Римуса. Его лицо быстро приняло обеспокоенное выражение. - Но Лунатик, если _ты_ можешь учуять _их,_ то, значит, они тоже могут…

\- Я не знаю. Наверное.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Ну, они не пришли за тобой, так что… Всё будет хорошо, - он до сих пор держал Римуса за плечо, удерживая его на месте словно якорь. Римус подумал, что сейчас ему это было отчаянно необходимо. Все его инстинкты кричали ему бежать.

На секунду Римус подумал, что Сириус может поцеловать его, но им пора было идти на следующий урок, и учитель ЗоТИ вернулся, непонимающе постучав в свою собственную дверь. Сириус выглядел разочарованным (или, по крайней мере, в глазах Римуса - возможно, он просто хотел так думать) и последний раз сжал его плечо, прежде чем отступить назад.

\- Не говори Джеймсу! - поспешно сказал Римус, когда они открыли двери. - Пожалуйста, никому не говори.

\- Ладно, Лунатик, - медленно кивнул Сириус. - Всё, что захочешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - ‘Looking for a Friend’ Дэвида Боуи.


	105. Шестой год: Выдавая Секреты

Пятница, 14-ое января, 1977 год.

Римус крутился и вертелся под одеялом, не в силах лечь удобно. Его кровать в Хогвартсе была одной из самых удобных, в которых он когда-либо спал - ну, уверенное второе место после кровати у Поттеров. У него редко возникали трудности с тем, чтобы уснуть. Но последние несколько ночей были практически абсолютно бессонными.

Он не мог перестать думать об оборотне в Хогсмиде, о бедной мёртвой женщине и о мужчине, который очнётся в Святом Мунго и узнает, что вся его жизнь была полностью разрушена. Римус страдал от этого всю свою жизнь - а этому мужчине придётся обращаться в оборотня впервые в жизни, наверняка одному, наверняка до сих пор в состоянии траура. Это было невыносимо. Он чувствовал ужасное давящее чувство вины.

Так что Римус не спал. Он читал большую часть ночи до тех пор, пока больше не мог держать глаза открытыми. А сегодня он не мог сконцентрироваться даже на книге.

Он перевернулся на живот в надежде, что это поможет. Нет, так его лицо оказывалось вдавлено в подушку. Он повернулся на бок, но так у него болело бедро. На другом боку его уху было слишком жарко. Он мысленно застонал от бессилия.

\- Эй, Лунатик, - прошептал Сириус и открыл занавески, - что случилось? - он тихо заполз на кровать, зажёг палочку чарами  _ люмос  _ и прошептал заглушающее заклинание. Он сел на колени с края кровати и посмотрел на Римуса.

\- Прости, я тебя разбудил? - Римус прищурился от лишней яркости.

\- Да, но это ничего, - Сириус поёрзал и растянулся рядом с Римусом.

\- Оу, - Римус пристыженно поджал губы. - Слушай, я сейчас не в настроении для…

\- О, нет, я тоже! В смысле… ну, вообще-то, раз ты упомянул это… но нет, я не из-за этого к тебе пришёл.

\- Ладно.

\- Ну так что, в чём дело?

\- Не могу уснуть.

\- Я уже понял. Хочешь покурить?

\- Кончились сигареты.

\- Ничего, у меня есть немного от Эммелин. Давай, пойдём вниз? Уже поздно, там никого нет, и Сохатый нас прикончит, если мы будем курить в комнате.

\- Ладно, - Римус притворился, что идёт за Сириусом с неохотой. В тайне он был в восторге, потому что:

  1. Сириус волновался за него;
  2. Сириус хотел провести с ним время наедине и не будить Джеймса.



На тот факт, что предложенные сигареты принадлежали девушке Сириуса, Римус готов был смотреть сквозь пальцы. Внизу они уселись у окна на небольшом диванчике, оба поджали колени к груди и сели лицом друг к другу, так, что если бы Римус немного двинулся, их ступни бы касались друг друга.

\- Так что, - Сириус зажёг сигарету, затянулся и передал ее Римусу, прежде чем зажечь для себя. Наверное, так он производил впечатление на девчонок. Римус тоже был впечатлён, но он не собирался это показывать, - какой план?

\- План? - нахмурился Римус.

\- Ты не спал последние три ночи, и у тебя даже нет плана?! Ты уверен, что ты точно Лунатик??

\- Я хочу вернуться в Кабанью Башку, - без заминки ответил Римус.

Сириус метнул на него острый взгляд, но всё же медленно обдумал эту новость. Он выдохнул дым, перевёл взгляд на убывающую луну за окном и затем вновь повернулся к Римусу, чтобы сказать:

\- Ладно. Ладно, мне кажется, я могу это понять, - он глубоко затянулся сигаретой. - Невидимым?

\- Нет, - Римус покачал головой, делая короткие нервные затяжки. - Нет, если оно там… если  _ она  _ там, то я хочу встретиться с ней.

\- Римус. Нет.

\- Почему нет? - с жаром выдохнул он. Он был готов поспорить, если Сириус хотел поспорить. Это будет приятно; это будет  _ хоть чем-то. _

\- Потому что это опасно?! Потому что ты никогда не встречал ее раньше, и ты ничего не знаешь о ней кроме того, что она  _ убила  _ женщину несколько дней назад?! Потому что тебе даже нет семнадцати, и если тебе придётся защищаться с помощью магии, тебя могут вышвырнуть из школы??

Сириус не отводил взгляда с Римуса, пока говорил это. Римус шокировано моргнул. Он затушил сигарету и поднялся, используя свой рост в качестве преимущества.

\- Ты не можешь приказать мне, что делать. Просто не вставай у меня на пути.

\- Не веди себя так! Слушай, я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь…

\- Ха.

\- Ладно, я не  _ понимаю,  _ \- Сириус нетерпеливо покачал головой, - но я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности!

\- Я буду… до следующего полнолуния ещё полно времени, у неё не будет никаких преимуществ…

\- Ты не думаешь, что это именно то, чего хочет  _ Сивый?! _

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - прорычал Римус. - Что я веду себя как идиот?

\- Нет, не как идиот, просто… безрассудно.

\- Сириус Блэк читает мне лекцию по безрассудству? Как смешно.

\- Эй, - Сириус со злостью поднялся на ноги.

_ Да, вот и оно,  _ сказало что-то внутри Римуса,  _ давай, вперёд. _

\- Ну, просто очень лицемерно с  _ твоей  _ стороны говорить  _ мне  _ подумать о своей безопасности, - продолжил Римус, прекрасно понимая, как жестоко он сейчас ведёт себя. - Что-то тебя не беспокоила моя безопасность полгода назад!

Вся злость мгновенно испарилась с лица Сириуса, он опустил лицо вниз, и Римус увидел, что он сделал.

\- Это… это несправедливо, Лунатик, - тихо сказал Сириус.

_ Жизнь несправедлива,  _ хотел сказать Римус - но он знал, как по-детски и капризно это прозвучит. В этом споре никто не победит, и он уже устал, он был просто измождён всеми этими мыслями, и переживаниями, и представлениями, и  _ бессонницей. _

\- Я должен с ней встретиться, - наконец сказал он. - Мне кажется, что иначе я сойду с ума. Мне кажется, что я уже схожу с ума.

\- Ладно, - Сириус пришёл в себя и провёл рукой по волосам. - Ладно, что насчёт Ферокса, ты пытался с ним поговорить?

\- Я думал об этом. Он попытается остановить меня. Грюм тоже. Это ведь они изначально запретили мне ходить в Хогсмид.

\- Ладно… ладно, мы пойдём, хорошо? Вместе. Мы скажем Джеймсу и…

\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё знал, - с чувством сказал Римус. - Это личное.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, как с тобой всё сложно…

\- Всё  _ и есть  _ сложно! Это, блять, очень сложно, понятно? Но я должен это сделать!

\- Ладно! - Сириус поднял руки в призывающем к миру жесте.

_ Мы ссоримся,  _ подумал Римус,  _ мы ссоримся, и это  _ **_он_ ** _ пытается успокоить  _ **_меня._ ** Из-за этого у него немного закружилась голова, и он опустился на ближайший диван. Он наклонился вперёд и спрятал лицо в руках.

\- Прости, - слабым голосом сказал он. - Я знаю, что я… просто это всё…

\- Я, правда, понимаю, Лунатик, - Сириус сел рядом с ним. - Я пытаюсь помочь.

\- Ты  _ можешь _ помочь, - сказал Римус. - Я должен сделать это один, я не могу кем-то рисковать, это должен быть я, я должен… - Римус начал говорить, но у него вышло лишь бессмысленное бормотание из-за недостатка сна. - Если я встречусь с ней, то, может… мне придётся встретиться с Сивым, однажды. Я просто знаю, что мне придётся. И я хочу… не присоединяться к нему, ничего подобного, просто… узнать его. И понять. Почему он сделал то, что сделал, и почему… почему он сделал меня тем, кто я есть.

Слёзы полились из ниоткуда, и он стыдливо закрыл лицо. Сириус молчал рядом с ним.

\- Лунатик… - он легко и осторожно положил прохладную ладонь на плечо Римуса, словно Римус может оскалиться и зарычать на него как дикое животное. - Он не сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть.

\- Он сделал меня тем,  _ что  _ я есть, - о господи, теперь он уже рыдал. Он пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор, пожалел, что Сириус вообще сидел сейчас рядом с ним.

В последний раз, когда он ревел в подобной ситуации, он сидел рядом с человеком, которого он любит, и говорил слова, которые причиняли ему боль. Грант обнимал его и дарил ощущение, что всё будет хорошо. Римус знал, что у него не было никакого права ожидать того же самого от Сириуса.

Когда плечи Римуса начали дрожать, Сириус слегка двинулся, но никуда не ушёл. Римус слышал, как он издал странный слабый звук - который мог означать сочувствие или просто недоумение, но он подсел ближе, сплёл их пальцы вместе и крепко сжал его руку. Это было так жалко, но Римус сжал ладонь в ответ, выплакивая всю свою злость из-за Сивого, из-за бедной убитой женщины, из-за кошмарной несправедливости всего происходящего.

***

Суббота, 15-ое января, 1977 год.

Римус проснулся на рассвете, до сих пор свернувшись на диване, укрытый шерстяным пледом из сундука углу общей комнаты. Он нахмурился в лучах утреннего солнца, недоумённо моргая, пока не вспомнил, где он находится. Сириус до сих пор был рядом на другом конце дивана, откинув голову на спинку и открыв рот во сне.  _ Естественно,  _ Сириус не храпел.

Хотел бы Римус понаблюдать за ним подольше в приглушённом утреннем свете, но он всю ночь спал в неудобном положении, и теперь ему срочно было необходимо потянуться. Он осторожно двинулся, но его конечности заскрипели словно ветви древнего тисового дерева. Сириус вздрогнул, слегка закашлялся и открыл глаза.

\- Доброе утро, - буркнул он, потягиваясь. - Сколько времени?

\- Почти семь, - ответил Римус, бросив мимолётный взгляд на большие напольные часы.

\- Джеймс сейчас проснётся на тренировку.

\- Да.

\- Ты в порядке?

Римус спустил свои босые ноги на ковёр и растёр затёкшую левую ногу.

\- По крайней мере, я поспал, - ответил он. - Прости за вчера.

\- Пфф, - Сириус зевнул и махнул рукой. - Ерунда. Я видел нервные срывы похуже.

\- Что вы, два кретина, делаете тут в такое время? - Джеймс сбежал по лестнице с метлой в руке. Он посмотрел на них, на их пижамы и плед Римуса. - Вы здесь  _ спали? _

\- Пришлось, - ответил Сириус, до сих пор потягиваясь. - Что угодно, лишь бы не слышать твоего храпа.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

\- Чокнутые. Не хочешь пролететь со мной пару кругов по полю перед тренировкой, Бродяга?

\- Неа, - снова зевнул Сириус. - Я иду спать. Сегодня же суббота, Поттер, чокнутый здесь только ты.

\- Сегодня Хогсмид, не проспи, - предупредил Джеймс. - Прости, Лунатик, - бросил он виноватый взгляд на Римуса.

\- Ничего, - ответил он. - Идите и повеселитесь. Мне надо делать домашку. Как всегда. В общей комнате будет тихо и спокойно.

\- Тогда увидимся с вами на завтраке? - спросил Джеймс, уже наполовину преодолев комнату в желании прийти на поле первым.

Скоро общая комната наполнится народом - сначала команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу, потом какие-нибудь ответственные ребята, которые хотят разделаться с домашкой перед походом в Хогсмид, который должен состояться сегодня. Римус посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Ты, правда, собираешься снова лечь спать?

Сириус выгнул бровь.

\- Да. Хочешь присоединиться?

Впервые за несколько дней Римус засмеялся.

***

\- Привет, Римус, можно здесь сесть?

Римус поднял слегка недовольный взгляд, причиной которому больше была сложная карта по Астрономии, чем прервавший его человек. Он быстро улыбнулся, как только увидел этого человека, и кивнул.

\- Конечно, Крис, выбирай, - он указал рукой на пять свободных стульев за столом. Кристофер сел через один стул от Римуса. - Не захотел идти в Хогсмид?

\- Оу, ну, я знал, что  _ ты  _ не сможешь пойти, и мне надо наверстать пару тем, так что… - Кристофер выглядел немного взволнованно. Он сидел, крепко сжимая в руках свой ежедневник и листы пергамента, и бросал косые взгляды на Римуса.

\- Эм… не хочешь достать свою работу? - подсказал Римус, немного забавляясь этой ситуацией.

\- Да! Прости… - Кристофер быстро и неуклюже начал раскладывать свои записи, ярко покраснев.

\- Ты в порядке, Крис?

\- Ммм хммм, ага…

\- Ладно. Ну, я делаю Астрономию, и у меня совершенно ничего не выходит. У тебя же хорошо со звёздами и всяким таким, да?

\- Да. Ну, не идеально, конечно. Но да, ладно, эм… хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел?

\- Спасибо, - Римус придвинул ему свою карту.

\- О, ясно, я вижу, что пошло не так, у тебя карта смещена на пару градусов… - Кристофер достал свой компас и начал вымерять новую траекторию Венеры. Римус был очень рад позволить ему разобраться с этим и начал листать свой ежедневник. Ему нужно сделать Историю, но он запланировал оставить это напоследок в качестве десерта. Наверное, можно сказать это Кристоферу, чтобы разрядить обстановку; Крис тоже занимался подобным. Сириус бы лишь недоумённо покачал головой и назвал бы его зубрилой.

Он почти открыл рот, когда Кристофер его опередил.

\- Я начал читать кое-какие маггловские книги, - поспешно сказал он, как будто уже какое-то время собирался с духом сказать это. - В рождество.

\- Правда? - вежливо улыбнулся Римус. Он целую вечность говорил Кристоферу, что тот ограничивал себя, не читая книги не-магических авторов. - И как тебе?

\- О, просто супер. Больше всего мне нравится поэзия… - это было довольно безобидное заявление, но Кристофер выглядел так, будто он выдавал свой самый страшный секрет. Его щёки уже были бордового цвета, и он не встречался с Римусом взглядом. - Мне, эм… мне нравится Оскар Уайльд, очень. 

\- О? - спокойно ответил Римус, гадая, к чему тот клонит.

Вообще-то, ему казалось, что он прекрасно понимал, на что намекает Кристофер, но ему нужно было потянуть время, чтобы решить, как на это отреагировать. Естественно, они не станут говорить об этом  _ здесь и сейчас,  _ в три часа дня в субботу в полупустой общей комнате? Какие-то первогодки играли в каменные фигурки на ковре, бога ради!

\- Да, и… и Кристофер Ишервуд, - отважно продолжил Крис. Это  _ действительно  _ было смело, решил Римус. Возможно, это было самым смелым, что он когда-либо видел.

\- Ясно, да… - он прочистил горло, пытаясь найти правильный ответ. - Возможно, тебе ещё понравится Трумэн Капоте.

Кристофер посмотрел на него, полурадостно, полуиспуганно.

\- Они, эм… значит, они  _ тебе  _ тоже по вкусу? - теперь Кристофер принялся очень сильно кусать нижнюю губу, что Римус испугался, что тот прокусит кожу.

\- Эм… да.

Он даже не знал, как он чувствовал себя из-за этого. У него были подозрения - больше, чем подозрения - касательно Кристофера уже довольно долгое время. Но такого он никак не ожидал. Кристофер с огромным облегчением наклонился вперёд:

\- И как давно ты понял? - прошептал он.

Римус отстранился, паникуя из-за лишних ушей. Он быстро оглянулся вокруг и почесал затылок.

\- Боже, - выдохнул он. - Мне  _ очень  _ нужна сигарета. Не хочешь прогуляться?

Наверное, сейчас было самое худшее время, чтобы обсуждать это. Но Кристофер не был в этом виноват. Кристофер не знал о ситуации с оборотнем, или о Сивом, или об абсурдном отношении Сириуса к своей ориентации, или даже о том, что мародёры планировали пойти на войну уже через год. Кристофер знал только одну вещь, а Римус знал, что ему нужен был друг. 

Они пошли в астрономическую башню, зная, что там наверняка будет пусто - сегодня все парочки ушли в Хогсмид. Они сели снаружи, прислонившись спинами к стене, и Римус курил, пока Кристофер нервно теребил свои пальцы.

\- Как давно ты понял? - снова спросил он.

\- С пятнадцати лет, - ответил Римус. - Два года назад. А ты?

\- Эм… мне кажется, у меня всегда были подозрения. Но. Да, может, только несколько месяцев назад.

\- Всё будет нормально, слышишь, - сказал Римус, надеясь, что он звучал правдоподобно. Это не было  _ полной  _ ложью - но он не знал наверняка.

\- А остальные мародёры знают? Про тебя?

Римус вздрогнул, вспомнив жар кожи Сириуса на своей ранее этим утром. Как Сириус держал его за руку, пока он ревел. Как Сириус ушёл с завтрака пораньше, чтобы встретить Эммелин. Он покачал головой. 

\- Неа. Пока нет.

\- Мои друзья тоже не знают. Ты единственный, кому я рассказал.

Римус не знал, что на это сказать. Наверное, не у всех был свой Грант. Он полу-усмехнулся, полу-вздохнул.

\- Прости, Крис. Хотел бы я дать тебе какой-нибудь совет или ещё что, но я сам ничего не понимаю.

\- Ничего страшного. Просто приятно знать, что есть кто-то ещё… с магглами точно так же?

\- Хм? Оу, ну… ну, такие магглы тоже есть, да. Очевидно, Оскар Уайлд и тот другой. Раньше за это могли посадить в тюрьму, но теперь это нормально. Ну. Не нормально. Это не… в смысле, до сих лучше  _ не быть  _ таким, я думаю. Что насчёт волшебников?

\- То же самое, - угрюмо ответил Крис. - Лучше не быть.

Они молчали какое-то время. Римус закурил вторую сигарету. Это становилось ужасной привычкой; теперь он уже не мог подняться по лестнице без одышки.

\- Римус? - сказал Кристофер.

\- Да?

\- Я рад… эм, я рад, что раз уж есть кто-то ещё, кто… знает… то я рад, что это ты.

_ Боже,  _ подумал Римус,  _ тебе обязательно быть таким чертовски милым? _

***

В общем и целом, у него вышла очень занятая суббота. И она ещё не закончилась, сказал себе Римус, лёжа в темноте как можно неподвижней и ожидая, пока дыхание его друзей выровняется, и он поймёт, что они уснули. Он пытался лежать тихо и неподвижно, чтобы обмануть Сириуса - он не мог позволить себе быть прерванным сегодня. Ему нужно идти.

Да, ладно; он сказал Сириусу, что он не пойдёт в Кабанью Башку. Или, что он по крайней мере не пойдёт без него. Но, оправдывался перед собой Римус, это было слишком важно, он должен был пойти один. Он не мог взять на себя ещё больше ответственности за безопасность других людей. И вообще-то, мрачно подумал он, начиная тихо выползать из комнаты и пряча мантию Джеймса в руках, кто Сириус  _ вообще такой,  _ чтобы требовать чего-то от Римуса? То, что между ними происходит, по всей видимости, не значит, что у них теперь появились какие-то особые права друг на друга. Сириус не может получить всего, чего хочет.

Он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку в темноте лестничного пролёта, тихо прошёл по пустой общей комнате и через проход за портретом. У него была его карта, его волшебная палочка и больше ничего.

Быстрее, чем ожидал, Римус добрался до статуи горбатой ведьмы и спустился в тоннель, идя со скоростью, с которой ходил очень редко. Ему не нужно было зажигать палочку, как он обычно делал, когда остальные были с ним. Он просто уверенно рассекал холодный воздух, пока запах шоколада становился всё сильнее с каждой минутой, и никогда ещё он не был таким неаппетитным.

У Ханидьюков он сумел без проблем выйти из главной двери магазина, хотя он захватил с собой украденную у Мэри шпильку на всякий случай. И вот совершенно внезапно он оказался там; стоял совершенно один в Хогсмиде. Он продолжил идти, это было единственным вариантом. Он уже чуял ее запах, она всё ещё была здесь или была совсем недавно. Сердце Римуса тяжело забилось с бешенной скоростью. Он ещё никогда в жизни так сильно не боялся - он боялся сильнее, чем в прошлом году, когда он очнулся и узнал, что сделал Сириус.

Рядом с Кабаньей Башкой он наконец остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Теперь этот запах был очень сильным. Свет просачивался сквозь грязные окна паба, и Римус видел, что внутри было мало народу, хотя несколько посетителей всё же было. Он снял мантию и вдохнул холодный январский воздух.

За его спиной послышалось движение; звук, похожий на восторженный вздох.

\- Вот ты где! И кто же это за красивый мальчик? 


	106. Шестой год: Длинная Ночь

Она представляла собой совсем не то, что он ожидал. Ну, он не знал, чего ожидать - но явно не этого. Она была маленькой, но рядом с ней он чувствовал себя ниже ее. Ее острые угловатые черты казались ещё чётче из-за бритой головы и огромных, будто затянутых пеленой, серых глаз, которые она с маниакальным блеском направила на него. У неё был широкий рот с разбитой губой, которая плохо заживала. Шрамы у неё тоже были; так же много, как и у него, но они были почти незаметны под сложным кружевным узором небольших кругообразных татуировок, которые украшали ее обветренную кожу в непонятной последовательности.

\- Римус Люпин, - произнесла она низким хриплым голосом. У неё была ужасная устрашающая улыбка. Она показывала все зубы - которые находились в плохом состоянии, пожелтевшие и неровные. - Я ждала тебя, мой дорогой.

Он мгновенно достал свою палочку и принял позу дуэлянта.

\- Брось это! - рыкнула она и подняла руку - ее ногти были длинными, жёлтыми и изогнутыми, под них забилась грязь.

Его палочка отлетела на землю, и Римус захватил ртом воздух и застыл на месте. Она стояла в нескольких метрах от него, и его палочка была в зоне досягаемости, но он не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Она засмеялась, выдыхая клубы белого пара на холодном воздухе. 

\- Я видела тебя здесь в канун рождества, - сказала она и указала рукой в тёмную аллею. - Я видела тебя там, с человеком. Я проследила за вами двумя.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спокойно спросил он, пригвоздив ее к месту взглядом. Она была отталкивающей, грязной - ее мантия была сделана из густого животного меха, по которой ползали вши и другие паразиты. Она воняла лесом, гнилью, кровью. Но, несмотря на это, что-то тянуло его к ней - что-то знакомое, безопасное, долгожданное. _Стая,_ прорычал откуда-то из глубины волк. _Стая._

\- Мы хотим _тебя,_ брат, - сказала она и сделала шаг вперёд.

Она опустила руку, и Римус почувствовал, как его тело разжалось, и машинально отступил назад.

\- Мы? - спросил он, набираясь храбрости, когда снова обрёл способность двигаться. Он подхватил свою палочку, и она позволила ему.

\- Мы. Наши, - она подошла ещё ближе. Она переставляла одну ногу впереди другой словно животное. Она ступала по мостовой босыми ногами, чёрными от грязи.

\- Кто ‘наши’? - спросил он, быстро бросая взгляд за спину. Он был почти у дверей. Если он достаточно далеко отойдёт назад, то его можно будет увидеть из паба через окна. 

\- Наша семья, Римус Люпин.

\- О, правда? - спросил он, до сих пор увлечённый своим отходом к пабу. Ему нужно подойти ближе _к людям._ \- Ну, - он попытался улыбнуться, - если мы семья, то тогда я должен угостить тебя…

\- От тебя несёт человеческим страхом, Римус Люпин, - сказала она, склонив голову набок.

\- Прости, - пожал он плечами. - Так ты будешь пить или нет?

\- Если ты этого хочешь.

\- Отлично… - он с облегчением открыл дверь и зашёл в тусклый паб. Он никогда не чувствовал себя особенно ‘безопасно’ в Кабаньей Башке, но он ещё никогда не был так счастлив находиться среди других волшебников; тёмных или нет. Здесь было где-то пять или шесть людей, включая одного бармена с белой бородой. Несколько посетителей подняли на них взгляды из-под капюшонов, когда два оборотня вошли внутрь - но если они и догадывались о чём-то, то они никак это не показали.

Она села за стол, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с Римуса. Он не заказал выпить, просто сел напротив неё и положил обе ладони на стол, чувствуя, что это был самый безопасный вариант; он надеялся, что она расценит это как знак, что он не собирался нападать на неё.

\- Так что? Ты знаешь моё имя. Скажешь своё? - он не знал, с чего вдруг взялось его высокомерное отношение - было ли это секундное безумие или результат его собственной глупости, но пока что оно сохраняло его в целости и сохранности.

\- Ливия.

\- Ливия…?

\- Нам не нужны другие имена. Мы принадлежим стае.

\- Ладно, ясно. Значит… тебя послала стая?

\- Меня послал мой отец.

\- Сивый?

Она не ответила, лишь продолжила пялиться на него своим странным жёстким взглядом. Он чувствовал, что ей было не место в помещениях. Подол ее мантии был устряпан грязью, и на ней не было ни одного чистого участка кожи, насколько он видел. Присмотревшись получше, он понял, что ее татуировки не были простыми кругами - это были фазы луны. 

\- Сивый действительно твой отец? - спросил Римус, не повышая голос выше необходимого.

\- Он и есть наш отец, - сказала она.

\- Заказывайте или уходите, - рядом с их столом возник высокий седой бармен. Римус поднял на него взгляд в надежде, что тот умеет читать мысли.

\- Эм… сливочное пиво, пожалуйста.

Ливия ничего не сказала, но бармен даже не обратился к ней, лишь щёлкнул пальцами, и перед Римусом возникла бутылка. Он отошёл обратно за барную стойку. Римус опасливо вытер горлышко и сделал глоток. Оно было слишком выветрившимся и недостаточно холодным.

\- Ладно, - снова сказал он Ливии. - Ты в стае Сивого. Это, эм… наверное, классно? Ты…

\- Я звала тебя, Римус Люпин, - перебила Ливия, откидываясь на спинку стула. Римус был уверен, что он ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы она моргнула. - Я слышала, как ты звал меня, ты так красиво пел.

\- Ты имеешь в виду в полнолуние…

\- Я ждала так долго, как могла, но добыча была слишком хорошей, и я была голодна… - она сверкнула взглядом, будто это воспоминание до сих стояло у неё перед глазами. - Почему ты не пришёл ко мне? Они не заперли тебя; я несколько дней после этого следовала по твоему запаху.

\- Я не убийца, - сказал он. - Я не охочусь.

Она засмеялась.

\- Безумие. Что они сделали с тобой, мой бедный брат? Отец сказал мне, что ты страдаешь в руках людей, но я не знаю, насколько.

\- Я не страдаю, - возмущённо ответил Римус. - Мне повезло. Они заботятся обо мне.

\- Бедный мальчик, - грустно сказала она. - Ты не знаешь. Но конечно, в этом нет твоей вины. _‘Как могли они видеть что-то, кроме тени, если им никогда не позволяли поворачивать голову?’_

\- Платон? - с любопытством сел прямее Римус. - Сивый разрешает вам читать маггловскую философию?

\- Мой отец не ставит мне никаких ограничений. Мой отец хочет, чтобы я была свободной, сильной и мудрой.

\- И убийцей.

\- Волки не могут убивать. Ты знаешь это, Римус Люпин.

\- Но ведь мы и не волки, правда? - прошептал он. - Не всё время.

\- Мы те, кто мы есть, - ответила она. Ей нравился этот разговор, он видел это. - Ты можешь носить эту форму и махать своей глупой палкой, но ты знаешь, что со мной у тебя больше общего, чем с кем-либо в замке, - она облизнула губы. - Я пришла, чтобы вернуть тебя домой, Римус Люпин.

\- Почему сейчас?

\- Время пришло, - она наклонила голову. - Отец предпочитает дожидаться, пока мы не станем совершеннолетними - так мы приходим к нему с истинным пониманием нашего места в мире; места, которое нас заставила принять людская грязь. Но теперь мы все ограничены во времени.

\- Я не пойду с тобой, - сказал он. - Моё место здесь. Я волшебник.

Она снова засмеялась низким смехом, который хрипом отдавался в ее лёгких и говорил о долгих холодных зимах, проведённых в суровых беспощадных условиях.

\- Волшебник, - разочарованно выплюнула она. - Подумать только, что такой величественный зверь, как ты, стремится быть подобным существом! Ты не знаешь и половины той силы, которой обладаешь, Римус Люпин. И Дамблдор тоже не знает.

\- Я всё равно никуда не пойду.

\- Отец подозревал, что с тобой будет сложно. Он очень хочет встретиться с тобой.

Из-за этой фразы по спине Римуса пробежали мурашки. Она снова улыбнулась, читая его как книгу. Римус сухо сглотнул, не обращая внимания на сливочное пиво.

\- Я хотел бы с ним встретиться, - с трудом сказал он.

\- В своё время, - кивнула она. - Как только ты поймёшь своё место.

\- Какой он? - Римус едва ли выдохнул этот вопрос. Глаза Ливии засияли, и у него появилось впечатление, будто она больше не видела его; она представляла себе что-то потрясающее.

\- Он изумительный.

\- Ты так думаешь…?! - Римус с невероятным трудом сдерживал свои эмоции. - Ты называешь его своим отцом после того, что он с тобой сделал?

\- Он возвысил меня, - шикнула она, снова сфокусировавшись на нём и сведя брови. - Он подарил мне величайший дар. И он подарил его тебе, Римус Люпин. Твой отец зовёт тебя домой.

\- И ты здесь именно за этим, ведь так? - он осмотрел её с головы до ног. Она слегка пожала плечами.

\- Мой отец надеялся, что я буду той, кто сможет убедить тебя. В канун рождества я поняла, что он ошибался - мы не знали, что твои желания находятся в иной сфере, - она снова облизнула губы, оценивая его взглядом. - Это не будет проблемой, хочу сказать я тебе. Стая никого не дискриминирует. Ты найдёшь кого-нибудь себе по вкусу.

\- Я никуда не пойду, - повторил он. - Можешь передать ему это. И я хочу, чтобы _ты_ исчезла до следующего полнолуния.

\- Не льсти себе, мой дорогой брат, - она выгнула бровь. - Я здесь по приказу моего отца. Я пришла поговорить с тобой, и больше ничего.

\- Ты убила женщину!

\- Волки не могут убить, Римус Люпин. Я ждала тебя. Когда ты не пришёл, я пошла за зовом природы. Это нелегко, я знаю. Понимание того, что мир не такой, каким кажется, очень болезненно даётся. Но ты научишься. И ты придёшь к нам.

Она начала выстукивать ритм на пропитанном пивом столе своими отвратительными ногтями, и Римус снова почувствовал себя застывшим на месте. Она улыбнулась и медленно провела чёрным пальцем по его руке. Это было омерзительно, противно, отталкивающе, от чего у него по всему телу бежали мурашки, но он не мог двинуться с места.

\- Они запрут тебя точно так же, - прошептала она. - Они посадят тебя в клетку, скуют и свяжут тебя, пока ты не свихнёшься от голода. Ты будешь разбитым и преданным. Ты будешь один, ты будешь жить в страхе. Это обещание, Римус Люпин.

Его сердце бешено стучалось о его рёбра, у него кружилась голова от ужаса, но он до сих пор не мог двинуться, заговорить, отреагировать. Она впилась ногтями в его руку, и он даже не мог воскликнуть, но слёзы боли навернулись на его глазах, когда тёмная кровь выступила из разорванной кожи. 

\- И ты приползёшь к нам, на коленях, разбитый, и твой отец примет тебя с распростёртыми объятиями и любовью всей стаи. Ты больше никогда не будешь одинок.

Раздался хлопок.

Кто-то телепортировался в паб и отвлёк на себя внимание Ливии. Римус не мог повернуть голову и посмотреть, но она бросила взгляд в сторону, до сих пор изо всех сил сжимая руку Римуса, и её лицо приняло разочарованное и злое выражение.

\- _Аргентум крео!_ \- закричал хриплый голос, и Ливия вскрикнула, отпустила Римуса и закрыла лицо руками, когда серебряная цепь от заклинания набросилась на неё и обвилась вокруг её шеи и рук. Она застонала от боли и шикнула Римусу:

\- Скоро увидимся, брат! - и телепортировалась с оглушительным хлопком.

Серебряная цепь упала на пыльный пол блестящей змеёй, и Римус отпрыгнул, наконец-таки освободившись. Он отвернулся от своего освободителя, и его вырвало, его рука пульсировала болью, а голова кружилась от близости серебра.

\- _Фините,_ \- снова раздался этот хриплый голос, из-за чего цепь (и содержимое его желудка) мгновенно испарилась. - Прости за это, Римус.

Лео Ферокс сел напротив него, там, где всего несколько секунд назад сидела Ливия. Римус сморгнул слёзы и покачал головой, быстро вытирая рот рукой:

\- Ничего… - выдавил он, чувствуя себя слабым и разбитым до мозга костей. - Спасибо.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Ферокс, и его голубые глаза наполнились родительским беспокойством.

\- Думаю да, просто серебро… - Римус кивнул, сжал рану на руке и сделал глоток сливочного пива, чтобы избавиться от горького привкуса во рту. - Да, - он снова кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - лицо Ферокса стало строгим. Он протянул руку через стол и дал Римусу смачный подзатыльник. Римус вскрикнул и дёргнулся, больше от шока, чем от боли. Он обиженно уставился на Ферокса. Его бывший учитель уставился на него в ответ. - Значит, ты можешь сказать мне, какого чёрта ты себе возомнил!

\- Я… она была…

\- Я прекрасно знаю, кем она была. Мы выслеживали ее неделями.

\- Мы?

\- Мы с Грюмом, - нетерпеливо ответил Ферокс, будто это было неважно. - Разве я не говорил тебе, насколько опасен Сивый? Разве я недостаточно ясно изъяснился?!

\- Достаточно, - нахмурился Римус. - Но я могу самостоятельно принимать решения.

\- Я вижу, - фыркнул Ферокс.

Высокий седой бармен возник у Ферокса за спиной с бокалом огненного виски. Ферокс принял его и осушил одним глотком.

\- Спасибо, Аберфорт, - кивнул он бармену, и тот кивнул в ответ и снова ушёл за стойку. Ферокс покачал головой, явно до сих пор не остыв. - Тебе повезло, что он тебя увидел. Тебе повезло, что он знает достаточно, чтобы обратиться к Грюму, прежде чем к кому-нибудь ещё!

\- Почему, кто это такой? - Римус повернулся посмотреть.

\- Это не важно, - рявкнул Ферокс, снова возвращая внимание Римуса на себя. - Но тебе чертовски повезло.

\- Ладно, ладно! - Римус опустил взгляд на свои руки. Рана перестала кровоточить, но она очень неприятно болела. Кто знает, какой только грязи не было у неё под ногтями. - Простите.

\- Этого недостаточно, Римус! - глубоко вздохнул Ферокс. - Ты повёл себя глупо и безрассудно, и тебя могли убить! Ты знаешь, чего они хотят? Ты знаешь, зачем она тебя ждала?!

\- Да, - грубо бросил он и сложил руки на груди, осторожно стараясь не задеть рану. - Она рассказала мне.

Ферокс с яростью фыркнул.

\- Они хотят сделать тебя одним из них!

\- Я уже один из них! - закричал Римус и вскочил на ноги так быстро, что опрокинул стул на грязный пол и привлёк к себе всеобщее внимание. Римусу было плевать. Он понёсся к двери. Ферокс последовал за ним. Римус пошёл быстрее, направляясь к Ханидьюкам. - Вы мне не отец. Вы даже больше не мой учитель, так что отвалите и оставьте меня в покое!

Его ужас так быстро обернулся в злость, его голова всё ещё раскалывалась от серебра и от подзатыльника _(прямо как чёртова Надзирательница, грёбаные взрослые все, блять, одинаковые),_ его рука очень сильно болела и чесалась. Да и Римус даже в лучшие дни был не самым быстрым парнем. Ферокс легко его догнал и схватил его за плечо.

\- Эй! Слушай, может, я немного погорячился, но… _господи боже,_ Люпин! Ты нас всех так напугал!

Римус остановился на этих словах.

\- Всех?

Ферокс снова вздохнул.

\- Пойдём. Лучше мне вернуть тебя в замок. Тебя уже кое-кто ждёт.

Прежде чем они начали идти к замку, Ферокс отправил патронус - огромную птицу с длинными ногами, чтобы послать сообщение в Хогвартс, что они оба в порядке.

\- Значит, Дамблдор знает, - вздохнул Римус.

\- Боюсь, что так.

\- И Макгонагалл тоже, я так полагаю.

\- Тебя ждёт море отработок, Римус, не буду тебе врать.

Римус фыркнул и впервые по-нормальному поднял взгляд на Ферокса. Вообще-то - ему больше не приходилось поднимать взгляд. За те два года, что они не виделись, Римус немало вырос. Их глаза были на одном уровне. У Ферокса до сих пор были золотые волосы, он был притягательно красив и довольно потрёпан, но он больше не был тем героем, которого Римус боготворил в тринадцать лет. Он был обыкновенным человеком - солдатом на войне, как и все они.

\- Мне, правда, жаль, - сказал Римус. - Я знал, что это глупо, я даже не могу объяснить это.

\- О, ты не должен ничего объяснять, парень, - Ферокс хлопнул его по плечу. - Это объяснимо, учитывая всё то, что ты знаешь про него.

\- Я никогда не встречал другого… оборотня… до этого, - сказал он. - Они все такие?

Ферокс искоса на него глянул.

\- А ты как думаешь?

Римус подумал над этим, пока они шли, и в итоге покачал головой.

\- Нет, думаю, такого не может быть, - вздохнул он. - Люди бывают плохие и хорошие. Волшебники бывают плохие и хорошие. С чего бы монстрам чем-то отличаться?

\- Римус, старина, если бы ты смог заставить всех остальных это понять, то, мне кажется, у нас бы сейчас не было войны.

***

Его привели прямо в кабинет Дамблдора. Римус ещё никогда не бывал внутри, и в плане тревожности это было сравнимо со встречей с Ливией. У него был большой кабинет с высокими потолками, портретами по всем стенам, высокими полками и шкафами, набитыми различными интересностями. К его ужасу, Дамблдор был один, сидел за своим столом и писал что-то на длинном листе пергамента. Римус стоял в тишине как минимум пять минут.

\- Мистер Люпин, - наконец сказал директор, - мы, похоже, всегда встречаемся при самых неприятных обстоятельствах.

\- Да. Справедливо, - кивнул Римус. У него выдалась слишком тяжёлая ночка, чтобы переживать из-за того, что скажет Дамблдор. _Я сказал, что буду сражаться за твою правду, старик, чего ещё ты от меня хочешь?_

Дамблдор пристально следил за его непринуждённостью.

\- Сегодня ты совершил очень опасный поступок.

\- Ага, - он поднял свою забинтованную руку.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не то, о чём я говорю.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Римус, повесив голову в попытке изобразить раскаяние. Если бы у него не было возможности остыть с Фероксом, то, возможно, он бы мог сказать гораздо больше. _Я знаю, профессор, что Вы говорили не о телесных повреждениях, которым я мог себя подвергнуть. Это, очевидно, наименьшее из Ваших забот, учитывая, что я разрывал себя на куски восемь лет до того, как хоть кто-то решил вмешаться._

Естественно, Дамблдор ничего не знал о секрете мародёров. Возможно, он знал о попытках Мадам Помфри помочь Римусу, но даже если и так, то он не проявлял никакого интереса.

Так что Римус заткнулся и принял своё наказание в надежде, что в конце концов Дамблдор отпустит его, и он сможет просто вернуться в свою кровать. Его ждала лекция об ответственности и зрелости. Суровое напоминание, что война - это больше, чем он сам, и что его личные мотивы не имеют значения.

\- Нам всем приходится идти на жертвы… - _(ага,_ внутренне нахмурился Римус, _видимо, кому-то больше, чем другим). -_ Ты понимаешь, Римус?

\- Да, директор.

После этого ему пришлось детально пересказать Дамблдору их разговор с Ливией. Там не было ничего полезного - Римус сам не мог не чувствовать себя разочарованным из-за того, как мало ему удалось узнать. Однако Дамблдор, казалось, был доволен - он всегда казался довольным по тому или иному поводу. Через несколько часов в одном из шкафов со стеклянными дверцами начали бить большие часы, и Римус осознал, что было уже три часа утра. Он подавил зевок.

\- Да, - кивнул Дамблдор, будто Римус только что сделал весьма интересное замечание. - Наверное, на сегодня достаточно. Вы можете идти спать, мистер Люпин.

Римус сонно кивнул и поднялся, потирая бедро, которое болело от того, что он весь вечер сидел на твёрдых деревянных стульях.

\- Профессор? - позвал он перед уходом. Дамблдор вернулся к своему письму и никак не показал, что он услышал Римуса, поэтому Римус просто продолжил: - Ливия сказала, что я и половины не знаю о своей силе. И она была способна на магию без волшебной палочки, и магию без слов, и…

\- Ее таланты ничем не выходили за рамки привычного, мистер Люпин, - ответил Дамблдор, не поднимая взгляда. - Она явно занималась тёмными искусствами и, возможно, вполне себе талантлива. Не углубляйтесь в это.

\- Ну ладно, - ответил Римус, ещё более разочарованный. - А… а Профессор Ферокс ещё здесь?

\- Мистер Ферокс останется в Хогсмиде на несколько дней. Доброй ночи, Римус.

\- Эм… доброй ночи, директор.

Профессор Макгонагалл ждала его в коридоре за дверью. Она выглядела разъярённой, но ничего не сказала.

\- Я уверена, Вас достаточно отчитали на одну ночь, - строго заметила она.

\- О, - вздохнул Римус. - Я могу ещё немного послушать, если Вам от этого станет легче.

Она выгнула на него бровь, цокнула, но продолжила идти. Когда они подошли к портрету полной дамы, она остановилась и сказала:

\- Два месяца отработок, каждый вечер, за исключением полнолуний. И передайте этим мальчишкам немедленно ложиться спать.

Она заполз в общую комнату и обнаружил Джеймса, Сириуса и Питера в пижамах. Джеймс мерил шагами ковёр у камина, Питер пытался не заснуть, оперевшись на локоть, а Сириус, который сидел с совершенно прямой спиной в кресле, вскочил на ноги в тот момент, как увидел Римуса.

\- Ты, что, думаешь, это какая-то игра?! - закричал он, подлетая к Римусу. - Сбегать вот так в одиночку!

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, Бродяга, я валюсь с ног… - вздохнул Римус, скривившись. К нему снова вернулась головная боль. Он просто хотел лечь спать - достаточно разговоров на сегодня.

\- Ты имеешь _хоть малейшее_ представление, каково было проснуться и узнать, что ты сбежал?! - продолжал кричать Сириус. Римус поднял на него бровь.

Сириус моргнул, сделал шаг назад и опустил взгляд.

\- Для всех нас, я имею в виду.

\- Могу представить, - ответил Римус. - И мне жаль, но можно я просто пойду спать? Вы все можете наорать на меня с утра.

\- Да, отвали, Блэк, - подошёл Джеймс и положил руку на плечо Сириуса. Сириус непреклонно его руку сбросил. Джеймс вздохнул и снял очки. - Уже поздно, мы все устали. Ты точно в порядке, Лунатик?

\- В порядке, - кивнул Римус. Он был безумно, безумно благодарен Джеймсу Поттеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лео Ферокс ван лав 💖


	107. Шестой год: Переговоры

Воскресенье, 15-ое января, 1977 год.

Следующим утром он проспал так долго, как только смог, чтобы отложить неизбежный конфликт. Он не мог говорить с ними, ещё нет, не до тех пор, пока его мысли не встанут на место. У них будет так много вопросов - на некоторые он не мог ответить, на некоторые не хотел. Он мылся дольше, чем обычно - что-то от Ливии, казалось, прилипло к нему, и он вывернул кран до упора в попытке избавиться от этого ощущения кипятком. Раны от ногтей, которые она оставила на его руке, уже заживали, но до сих пор чесались под шерстяным джемпером Римуса.

Помытый и одетый, Римус подошёл к своему чемодану, нашёл чистый лист пергамента и начеркал неаккуратное предложение:

_ Если Вы всё ещё в деревне, я хочу снова с Вами поговорить. _

Он поспешно свернул лист, спрятал в карман и направился в совятню. Все мародёры сидели в общей комнате в таком же состоянии, что и ночью. Римус в панике посмотрел на них, затем опустил голову и продолжил идти.

\- Лунатик, подожди… - они пошли за ним, все втроём, через проход за портретом. Всё равно они не могли обсуждать это в открытую, он это знал, и они это знали.

\- Я иду в совятню, - сказал он, не замедляя шаг.

\- Разве ты не хочешь позавтракать? - спросил Питер.

\- Потом.

\- Лунатик, давай поговорим о том, что случилось ночью? - спросил Джеймс таким же уставшим голосом. Римус предположил, что он взял на себя бремя разбираться со злостью Сириуса.  _ Хорошо; пусть кто-нибудь другой ненадолго этим займётся. _

\- Не здесь.

К сожалению, они пошли за ним в совятню - которая оказалась совершенно пустой - если не считать сов, конечно, большинство из которых спали.

\- Кому ты пишешь? - сразу спросил Сириус. Римус закрыл глаза, вздохнул и начал привязывать свою записку к ноге ближайшей совы.

\- Фероксу. Моему бывшему профессору.

\- Почему?!

Римус уронил верёвку, которую он использовал, и цокнул из-за того, что ему пришлось наклоняться за ней. Он спокойно продолжил объяснять.

\- Он в Хогсмиде. Я видел его ночью, но хочу увидеться с ним снова.

\- Что он делал в…

Римус снова цокнул, в третий раз пытаясь привязать записку к ноге чересчур активной совы. Сириус стоял слишком близко, наклонялся в его личное пространство, требовал от него ответов, и Римус с трудом мог сконцентрироваться.

\- Он работает к Грюмом, и его призвали сюда, чтобы он вернул меня…

\- Кто призвал?

\- Да блять, дай мне минуту, а?! - огрызнулся Римус.

Сириус отстранился с таким выражением лица, будто очень сильно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но всё же прикусил язык. Джеймс снова положил руку ему на плечо. Римус проигнорировал их обоих и привязал записку к сове - может, чересчур крепко, потому что она со злостью клюнула его, перед тем как улететь в сторону деревни. Может, ему стоит остаться здесь, это не займёт много времени. Но его живот заурчал. Он повернулся и посмотрел на своих друзей.

\- Ладно. Завтрак?

\- Ты собираешься рассказать…

\- Да, Бродяга, хорошо. Давайте, эм… возьмём тосты и пойдём на улицу или ещё что, ладно?

Так что это они и сделали. Римус намазал маслом по меньшей мере пять тостов в большом зале, завернул их в салфетки и запихнул в карманы мантии. Мародёры последовали за ним, осторожно за ним наблюдая, потому что до сих пор не знали, как с ним обращаться.

\- Так, - сказал он, когда они вышли на улицу, - вы все заткнётесь и дадите мне всё рассказать, ясно? Не перебивать.

Они серьёзно кивнули в ответ. Он увидел, что Сириус поджал губы.  _ Хорошо,  _ со злорадством подумал Римус,  _ хоть раз ты послушаешь меня.  _ Так что он заговорил.

Это оказалось гораздо легче, чем рассказывать Дамблдору - по крайней мере, он знал наверняка, что мародёры на его стороне. Он попытался объяснить всё, как можно больше исключая из рассказа любые эмоции. Он знал, что поблизости был оборотень. Он пошёл найти его, он встретил Ливию, Ферокс вмешался.

\- Грюм говорил со мной летом, - в конце объяснил он. - Он сказал мне кое-что, из-за чего я… я просто начал думать, чем я могу помочь, вот и всё. Я должен перестать смотреть на свою маленькую пушистую проблему как… ну, как на проблему. Если мы вступаем в войну с тёмными существами, то я  _ как  _ тёмное существо обязан…

\- Ты не тёмное существо, - вдруг сказал Джеймс. - Ты наш Лунатик.

Римус пожал плечами. Он бы не поставил на то, что Джеймс перебьёт его первым, но сейчас он был довольно рад этому. Между ними повисла пауза; больше ему нечего было рассказывать. Джеймс до сих пор смотрел на него, немного сведя брови. Он поправил очки на носу, очевидно, глубоко в своих мыслях. Питер, естественно, выглядел очень взволнованно. Он смотрел в пол и выгибал свои руки. Римус не смотрел на Сириуса. Вместо этого он начал искать свои сигареты.

\- Так, - сказал Джеймс, тяжело сглотнув, - теперь она ушла, да? Женщина-оборотень?

\- Ливия, - сказал Римус, зажав сигарету между зубов. - Да, мне кажется, Ферокс ее спугнул.

\- Чертовски верно, - кивнул Джеймс, который чувствовал себя комфортней, пока говорил. - Могу поспорить, что с Грюмом на хвосте она ещё не скоро вернётся, да? Так, что, у тебя большие проблемы? С Дамблдором?

\- Я так не думаю, - вздохнул Римус и потёр своё больное бедро. - Мне кажется, Дамблдор больше волновался из-за того, что я испорчу его шпионский кружок, чем из-за нарушения каких-то правил.

\- Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Чтобы кто-либо из нас пострадал, - искренне сказал Джеймс. Он смерил взглядом неловкую позу Римуса. - Пойдём, там есть скамейка, сядешь там и доешь свои тосты.

Они медленно начали идти к краю озера, где стояло несколько каменных скамеек. На улице было слишком холодно, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё вышел из замка в такое время в воскресенье. Римус смотрел на утренний туман над тёмной поверхностью воды и жевал остатки своих корочек. Сириус до сих пор ничего не сказал, с самой совятни, и Римус пытался этого не замечать. Сириус чувствовал себя преданным - Римус знал это с той же уверенностью, с какой он знал своё имя. Преданным, хотя у него не было права так себя чувствовать.  _ Это никак тебя не касается,  _ хотел шикнуть Римус на молчаливого печального Сириуса.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы проспали самую интересную ночь в этом году, - пихнул Джеймс Римуса, пытаясь привнести немного лёгкости в довольно мрачную атмосферу.

\- Она была не такой уж интересной, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Римус, давая ему то, чего тот хотел. - Всё прошло дерьмово. Если бы Ферокс не пришёл… я не знаю.

\- Думаешь, она могла бы телепортироваться с тобой? - спросил Питер, до сих пор выкручивая свои пухлые руки.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Римус. - Мне кажется… по крайней мере, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ей нужно было, чтобы я согласился. Будто это  _ я  _ должен был принять решение, иначе они, наверное, просто могли бы загнать меня в угол все вместе и похитить.

\- Вот и хорошо! - воскликнул Джеймс, победно хлопнув себя по ноге. - В этом нет проблемы, не так ли? Ну, я хочу сказать, даже  _ вопроса  _ нет.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - быстро сказал Римус. - Я никогда не присоединюсь к Сивому.

\- Вот и хорошо, - довольно повторил Джеймс.

Римус посмотрел на свои руки, которые до сих пор были жирными от тостов. Он вытер их о свои штаны. Конечно, нет. Конечно, он никогда.  _ Вот только.  _

\- Лунатик? - позвал Джеймс, чувствуя его странное молчание.

\- Я никогда не присоединюсь к нему, - осторожно сказал Римус. - И Ливия была… она была ужасна, но, - он сделал вдох, - не всё, что она сказала, было неправдой.

\- А это ещё что значит? - взорвался Сириус. Римус до сих пор не смотрел на него, ему стало жарко.

\- Просто то, что… ну, волшебники очень несправедливо к нам относятся и… и… ох, вам не понять.

Сириус вскочил на ноги, как будто его накалили до переломного момента. Он зыркнул на Римуса, как будто он вот-вот начнёт орать на него. Затем он развернулся и ушёл с невероятной скоростью.

\- Блэк! - поднялся Джеймс. - Эй!

\- Ничего, - махнул рукой Римус. - Прости, не надо было ничего говорить, я не могу объяснить нормально.

\- В последнее время этого кретина так легко задеть, - вздохнул Джеймс, не отводя взгляда от уходящего Сириуса.

\- Иди за ним, если хочешь, - сказал Римус. - Серьёзно, ты лучше всех разбираешься с ним, когда он такой. Мы с Хвостом найдём тебя позже, ладно?

\- Ладно… - сказал Джеймс, уже начав идти. - Спасибо, Лунатик!

\- Эти двое иногда так странно себя ведут, - сказал Питер, провожая Джеймса взглядом. - Клянусь, я теперь никогда не знаю, о чём все говорят. Всё только о войне, война то и война это…

\- Да, немного достало, правда, - ответил Римус. Он сказал это с сарказмом, но до бедного Питера всегда долго доходило.

\- Да, ты меня понимаешь, да, Лунатик? Я просто думаю… нам шестнадцать, разве нам нельзя подумать о чём-то  _ другом,  _ кроме как о том, чтобы ‘поступать правильно’ всё время? Раньше мы  _ веселились. _

Римус слушал его в пол уха. Он потянулся и снова потёр бедро, чтобы проверить, нормально ли оно двигалось.

\- Я, наверное, пойду спать, Пит. Или в библиотеку. Не хочешь пойти встретиться с Деззи?

\- Что? Ты не знал?! - неверяще уставился на него Пит, помогая ему подняться на ноги.

\- Что знал? - спросил Римус, прогибая спину ещё раз, чтобы наверняка.

\- Она меня бросила.

\- О блять, - моргнул Римус. - Прости, друг! Это тоже случилось сегодня ночью?

\- На прошлой  _ неделе,  _ \- ответил Пит с нехарактерной ему прохладой в голосе.

\- Прости! - снова пристыженно сказал Римус. Ему казалось, что он особо не разговаривал с Питером уже несколько недель - он так сильно был занят Сириусом, и стаей оборотней, и Сириусом, и Кристофером… он решил, что он исправится по отношению ко всем своим друзьям. В конце концов, когда ему исполнится семнадцать, у него больше никого не останется. - Мне,  _ правда,  _ стыдно, Хвост, - ласково сказал он. - Хочешь тогда лучше поиграть в шахматы?

***

Понедельник, 16-ое января, 1977 год.

Римусу было искренне жаль, когда он узнал о Питере и Деззи. Она никогда не была по-настоящему частью их группы, но она была достаточно милой девушкой и делала Питера счастливым - она давала ему что-то, чего не было у Сириуса и Джеймса, и этот факт сам по себе был особенным. Причиной расставания предположительно просто-напросто послужило изменение во взглядах. Они встречались с четырнадцати лет, и в шестнадцать, похоже, Дездемона захотела немного расправить крылья.

\- Может, она ещё передумает? - предположил Римус, пока они с угрюмым Питером играли в шахматы.

\- Сомневаюсь, - вздохнул тот. - Мне кажется, она втюрилась в этого Романа Ротерхайда. Урод. Слон на Ф3.

\- Я думал, с ним встречается Мэри?

\- Мэри встречается со всеми, - по-злобному фыркнул Питер. - Она как женская версия Бродяги.

Ответ Ферокса пришёл вечером этого дня.

_ Римус, _

_ Боюсь, я не могу пригласить тебя в Хогсмид, но я могу встретиться с тобой вечером понедельника в замке. Встретимся у большого зала в 6 вечера. _

Это его устраивало. Достаточно хорошо - то, что ему нужно было спросить, он мог спросить где угодно. Римус как обычно сходил на уроки в понедельник и рассказал об этом мародёрам на обеде. Сириус снова начал с ним разговаривать, но не как обычно. После каждого малюсенького шага вперёд они с Римусом, похоже, делали три огромных шага назад.

\- Сегодня я встречаюсь с Фероксом снова, - объяснил он. - Так что увидимся позже вечером.

Он знал, что у Джеймса сегодня была тренировка по квиддичу, на которую также придёт Питер, раз теперь у него не было девушки. Сириус сел прямее.

\- Нам тоже пойти?

\- Зачем? - спросил Римус, пришпилив его холодным взглядом. Сириус пожал плечами и опустил глаза обратно в свой суп.

К тому времени, как наконец наступили эти шесть часов, Римус уже практически мерил шагами коридоры. Он не хотел казаться слишком нетерпеливым, так что он ждал наверху и начал спускаться по главной лестнице только в 6:01. Это оказалось своего рода ошибкой. К тому времени, как он подошёл к большому залу, Профессора Ферокса уже нашла Мэри и завела с ним разговор.

\- Римус! - улыбнулась она, пока он спускался. - Смотри, кто здесь!

\- Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с мистером Люпином, - легко улыбнулся Ферокс и пожал руку Римуса. Это ощущалось так по-взрослому.

\- Я пытаюсь убедить его вернуться и снова нас учить, - радостно объяснила Мэри. - Мы скучаем по нему, правда же, Римус?

\- Эм… да, конечно, - кивнул Римус в ответ. Мэри улыбнулась ему и прикоснулась к его руке, прислоняясь к нему будто бы очень привычным жестом. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы она делала так раньше.

\- Вы можете подождать здесь? - спросила она Ферокса, до сих пор держа Римуса. - Марлин спустится через минуту, она будет безумно рада Вас увидеть.

\- Боюсь, нам пора идти, - по-доброму сказал Ферокс. - Может, в другой раз, мисс Макдональд. Римус, пойдём?

Римус последовал за Фероксом вверх по лестнице, а не в зал, оставляя Мэри внизу.

\- Я подумал, что нам не помешает немного приватности, - пробормотал Ферокс. - Профессор Кеттлбёрн любезно позволил одолжить мой старый кабинет.

Римус лишь один раз заходил в кабинет учителя Ухода за Магическими Существами - чтобы попросить продления срока сдачи эссе после полнолуния. Кеттлбёрн был своего рода спартанцем, который предпочитал совсем не украшать кабинет, но при этом по всему помещению были разложены стопки бумаг. Ферокс аккуратно убрал всё взмахом палочки, прежде чем призвать напитки и две тарелки для ужина. Еда появилась точно так же, как и в большом зале - ветчина, яйца и жареный картофель сегодня.

\- Моё любимое, - улыбнулся Ферокс и жестом указал Римусу начать есть. Они несколько минут тихо было заняты ужином, и Римус насладился новизной ужина с другом наедине, а не с сотней других людей.

\- В общем, - сказал он, отправив картошину в рот, - я хотел поговорить о Ливии.

\- Посмотрите на него, - кивнул ему Ферокс. - Два года назад я не мог вытянуть из тебя и двух слов о себе.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, больше нет времени быть застенчивым. Идёт война.

\- Я чертовски хорошо это знаю, - вздохнул Ферокс. - Ладно, начинай, парень.

\- Ладно, - Римус сделал глубокий вздох. - Я не хочу присоединяться к ней - к ним - к Сивому. Я не хочу быть частью их… их стаи, или что-то подобное.

Ферокс кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Римус, осмелев, продолжил:

\- Но… я думаю, что я с лёгкостью могу их найти. Я думаю, они могут найти  _ меня.  _ И они до сих пор хотят меня. Ведь именно этого хочет Дамблдор, правда? Чёрный вход к оборотням. Я могу это сделать. Я знаю, что мой поступок был глупым - и я не повторю этого снова. Не повторю, пока я в Хогвартсе. Пока я хотя бы не стану совершеннолетним. Но… я знаю ее, теперь я знаю, какие они, я не боюсь. Я могу это сделать.

\- Понятно. Это Дамблдор сказал… 

\- Нет, но я не идиот, - пренебрежительно сказал Римус. - Он не  _ просил  _ меня что-либо делать, потому что он никогда не просит. Он просто следит за тем, чтобы ты понял, чего он от тебя хочет. Но есть кое-что, чего хочу  _ я. _

\- И что же это?

\- Я не зарегистрируюсь в реестре после своего дня рождения, - твёрдо сказал Римус. - Я не раскрою себя министерству. Я проверял информацию - если я это сделаю, мне придётся приходить к ним на три дня каждый месяц. Они запрут меня - это моё предположение, потому что информация, которую они дают, не совсем конкретна. Таким образом я не могу выполнять свою миссию. Если Дамблдору нужен шпион, значит, ему нужно, чтобы меня нельзя было отследить.

\- Понятно, - снова сказал Ферокс, - но…

\- Я не закончил, - огрызнулся Римус. - После. Если мы победим. Я хочу амнистии для оборотней. Даже для стаи Сивого. Естественно, не для Сивого, но для его последователей. 

\- Римус, это абсолютно…

\- Нет, - Римус сложил руки на груди. - Вы не знаете. Может, Ливия и чокнутая, но она права. Выбор между свободой на стороне Сивого и заключением на стороне министерства совершенно прост.

Ферокс очень долго на него смотрел. Римус пил свой тыквенный сок, его горло очень пересохло. Его сердце билось так сильно, что он боялся, что Ферокс это услышит.

\- Эти вещи не зависят напрямую от Дамблдора, - медленно сказал Ферокс.

\- Херня, - Римус слишком сильно поставил свой стакан на стол.

\- Я могу передать ему это, - сказал Ферокс со вздохом поражения. - Но я не могу ничего обещать.

\- Ну, - прохладно ответил Римус, - мне исполняется семнадцать через два месяца. Это и будет дедлайном.

\- Чёрт возьми, - Ферокс почесал затылок. Он звучал больше впечатлённым, чем разозлённым. - Прямо сейчас ты даже наполовину не напоминаешь мне Лайелла. Что случилось со вспыльчивым мальчишкой, который всегда попадал в передряги?

\- Я всё ещё вспыльчивый, - просто ответил Римус. - Мне кажется, Лайелл тоже был таким. Не то чтобы я считаю, что Дамблдор может решить все мои проблемы. Но я хотел выложить все свои карты на стол.

\- Справедливо, - кивнул Ферокс. - В любви и на войне все средства хороши, да?

\- А мне откуда знать, - ответил Римус.

Их тарелки вдруг испарились и затем появились вновь с большими кусками шоколадного торта с фруктами наверху. Они тихо принялись их есть, оба глубоко в своих мыслях, время от времени бросая друг на друга взгляды.

\- Как всё идёт с Грюмом? - небрежно спросил Римус. - Думаю, Вы не можете мне ничего рассказать.

\- Ты думаешь верно, - кивнул Ферокс. - Но с Грюмом всё хорошо. Он совершенно чокнутый, но я рад, что он на нашей стороне.

\- А Ахиллес?

\- Ахиллес в порядке, - улыбнулся Ферокс. - Он сейчас с моей подругой. Кстати говоря - как давно длится ваша любовь, а, Люпин?

\- Что?! - Римус уставился на него с распахнутыми глазами. Ферокс засмеялся.

\- С мисс Макдональд? С бы сказал, что тебе лучше подходит Марлин, но, наверное, сердцу не прикажешь, да?

\- О! - расслабился Римус. - Нет, Мэри просто подруга.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул Ферокс, не особо ему поверив. - Тогда из-за чего произошло такое изменение характера?

\- Почему это должно быть из-за девчонки? Два года - это долгое время, - с раздражением сказал Римус. - Не то чтобы я  _ внезапно  _ изменился. Слушайте, впервые я сказал, что помогу Дамблдору сражаться, когда мне было четырнадцать, - попытался объяснить он. - И потом в прошлом году Джеймс Поттер сказал нам всем, что он планирует присоединиться, как только закончит школу, и мы все сказали, что  _ мы  _ тоже это сделаем, и я… я всегда  _ собирался  _ это сделать, знаете, но просто потому что Сириус с Джеймсом так хотели. У меня у самого никогда по-настоящему не было на это причин.

\- Мы  _ все  _ будем страдать, если победит сам-знаешь-кто, - сказал Ферокс.

\- Да, наверное, - дипломатично кинул Римус. - Я знаю это. Но я имел в виду… ну, раньше для меня никогда в этом не было ничего личного. Теперь, когда я встретил Ливию, я вижу, что после школы меня не ждёт ничего хорошего, не важно, кто именно победит. Теперь я хочу что-то для себя. Если я выживу.

\- Ты не должен сравнивать себя с ними, Римус. Со стаей.

\- Но у меня нет другого выхода, не так ли? Все остальные сравнят. Вы знаете моего друга, Сириуса Блэка?

\- Не особо, - ответил Ферокс. - Поттеры взяли его к себе, да? Я думал, что это было немного странно, зная его семью.

\- Вот именно! - с триумфом сказал Римус. - Сириус мой лучший друг, и Гриффиндорец, и Поттеры любят его - но для всех остальных он до сих пор лишь член семьи Блэк. Он проведёт остаток своей жизни, пытаясь им не быть, не важно, как много хороших поступков он совершит. Потому что люди никогда не забывают подобные вещи - они думают, что то,  _ что  _ ты есть, делает тебя тем,  _ кто  _ ты есть. Точно так же и со мной.

Теперь Римусу уже трудно было объяснить. Ферокс выглядел совершенно растерянным. Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Простите, что пришлось действовать через Вас. Вы единственный человек, которого я знаю, кто общается с Дамблдором, и кому я доверяю. Который доверяет  _ мне. _

Ферокс снова посмотрел на него с твёрдым выражением лица.

\- Я  _ попытаюсь,  _ Римус. Ты многого просишь.

Римус нахмурился. Он подумал о Ливии - о ее босых ногах, потрёпанной одежде; ее ужасном кашле и пустом взгляде. Так жить нельзя.

Возможно, он многого просит. Но Римус никогда в жизни ни о чём не просил. Он надеялся, что Дамблдор это помнит.


	108. Шестой год: Мэри, Мэри

_ Mary, Mary, where you goin' to? _

_ Mary, Mary, can I go too? _

_ This one thing I will vow ya, _

_ I'd rather die than to live without ya, _

_ Mary, Mary, where you goin' to? _

_ Мэри, Мэри, куда ты идёшь? _

_ Мэри, Мэри, можно мне пойти с тобой? _

_ Это та вещь, в которой я тебе клянусь, _

_ Я лучше умру, чем буду жить без тебя, _

_ Мэри, Мэри, куда ты идёшь? _

Пятница, 5-ое февраля, 1977 год.

Остаток января пронёсся мимо одним большим размытым пятном, и Римус просто пытался вернуться к нормальному состоянию. Полная луна выпала на начало месяца, и Римус пригрозил, что он больше никогда не подпустит мародёров к себе в хижину, если они не пообещают остаться внутри на этот раз. Он понимал, что в конце концов он сдастся и позволит им снова выпускать его в лес - но он считал, что они должны действовать осторожно, хотя бы первое время.

Резкий разлад между ними с Сириусом болезненно ему давался, и всё только усложнялось тем фактом, что их отношения (какие бы они ни были) всё это время были секретом. Римус вернулся к своей привычной тактике, закапываясь с головой в учёбу, в то время как Сириус был полностью поглощён Эммелин. Он хандрил, Римус знал это. И, возможно, впервые он не винил его за это. Вся эта дурацкая ситуация только больше доказала Римусу, что им нужно покончить с происходящим как можно быстрее. Становилось всё труднее оставаться просто друзьями, а им  _ нужно  _ было быть друзьями прежде, чем кем-то ещё.

Проблема была в том, что Сириус ни разу не приходил к нему с той ночи, когда они уснули в общей комнате. Римус был в ужасе от одной мысли, что это могло значить, что всё уже и так было кончено - что Сириус самостоятельно пришёл к этому выводу и попросту решил остановиться. И Римус не позволит этому случиться. Это не могло просто  _ закончиться,  _ когда они даже двух слов друг другу об этом не сказали. Ведь так?

_ Ты держал меня за руку,  _ хотел сказать он.  _ Ты видел, как я плачу. _

На следующий день после февральского полнолуния Римус как обычно лежал в больничном крыле и размышлял обо всём этом. На его руке был порез, и Мадам Помфри приказала ему потренировать на нём свои целительные чары. Это было довольно просто, но он был уставшим после трансформации.

\- Ты должен попытаться, дорогой, - без капли сочувствия сказала ведьма. - Ты хотел самостоятельно ухаживать за собой после полнолуний, так что тебе придётся научиться находить для этого силы.

Он потыкал рану, которая уже всё равно начала заживать сама собой, и предпринял ещё одну вялую попытку залечить её. Ничего. Шрамы, оставленные Ливией, теперь побледнели до нежно-розового цвета, и Мадам Помфри думала, что со временем они полностью исчезнут, потому что они изначально не были нанесены с использованием магии.

\- Ты можешь идти, - крикнула она из своего кабинета. - Если ты просто собираешься сидеть здесь и дуться… лучше иди и встреться со своими друзьями.

Римус не стал заморачиваться и говорить ей, что это на его друзей - или, конкретней, на одного определённого друга - он дулся. Но он никогда не думал дважды, когда она давала ему разрешение уйти, так что он встал, быстро оделся и поспешно покинул больничное крыло.

\- Увидимся во вторник! - бросил он по пути к выходу.

Время уже было после обеда, и у него всё равно остался только один урок - Уход за Магическими Существами - для которого у Римуса не было особого настроения. Он и без того опережал всех в классе, и никто не будет по нему скучать. Какое-то время он просто бесцельно шатался по коридорам, до сих пор думая о Сириусе и Эммелин, о том, как он вообще собирался…  _ погодите минутку. _

Он остановился и нахмурился, глядя на ближайший портрет. Что-то в нём было не так. На картине был изображён пожилой волшебник с тонкими волосами и аккуратной небольшой бородкой, который смотрел в огромный золотой телескоп. По какой-то причине на нём был надет объёмный ярко-красный парик с волнистыми волосами. Похоже, этот парик совсем не мешал волшебнику - он лишь продолжал настраивать свой телескоп, тихо бормоча что-то себе под нос. Римус фыркнул и посмотрел на следующую картину.

На этой он увидел группу молодых красивых пышнотелых пастушек, ухаживающих за своим стадом - и на  _ них всех  _ тоже были надеты красные парики. Та же ситуация обстояла и со следующим портретом - ведьмы с огромным ведром фруктов, чьи красные волосы подпрыгивали, пока она несла его. И со следующим - довольно устрашающим монахом, чей красный парик вообще сидел сверху его капюшона. Ни один объект картины, похоже, не имел ничего против обновления стиля, пока Римус зачарованно следовал за странными волосами до пролёта третьего этажа.

\- Бродяга! - воскликнул Римус, когда нашёл виновника.

Сириус расслаблено болтал с картиной хихикающей морской нимфы в огромной позолоченной раме, спрятав руки в карманы. Увидев Римуса, она завизжала и нырнула в морские волны.

\- О, Лунатик, зачем ты ее спугнул? - цокнул Сириус. - Я вот-вот собирался наложить на неё заклинание.

\- Это великолепно! - ухмыльнулся Римус, указывая рукой на все картины, которые он прошёл. - Почему ты не рассказал мне, что ты собираешься сделать? Джеймс тоже в этом участвует?

\- Да, на нём восточное крыло, - кивнул Сириус, переходя к следующей картине. - У нас появилась эта идея только сегодня утром, когда мы шли обратно в комнату. Прости, я думал, ты будешь всё ещё спать.

\- Мадам Помфри меня отпустила…

\- А, ясно. Ты, наверное, идёшь в библиотеку или что-то типа того? Я здесь почти закончил, тебе не обязательно оставаться.

\- Нет, я…

\- О чёрт!

Большие напольные часы в большом зале начали отбивать секунды - все двери классов вот-вот откроются, и все учебники начнут покидать кабинеты на пути к следующим урокам. 

\- Они узнают, что это мы! - сказал Сириус. - Быстро! - он достал из-под школьной мантии мантию-невидимку и поднял её как навес.

Римус поспешно забрался под неё и слегка присел, чтобы компенсировать их разницу в росте. Они оба прижались к стене и начали ждать. Двери начали открываться по одной, и кучи учеников заполнили до этого тихие коридоры. Невидимые и без шансов на отступление, Римус осознал, что это была лучшая возможность за несколько дней.

\- Эй, - прошептал он прямо Сириусу на ухо и почувствовал, как тот напрягся. - Ты всё ещё на меня злишься?

\- Что ты…

\- Ты избегаешь меня.

\- Нет, не избегаю, - Сириус вдруг резко подался назад, когда какая-то девчонка прошла слишком близко к ним. Он врезался прямо в грудь Римуса, так что теперь их тела практически полностью касались друг друга. - Джеймс сказал дать тебе время, - пробормотал он. -  _ И между прочим,  _ это ты не взял меня с собой на миссию в Кабанью Башку, даже после того, как мы сказали, что пойдём туда вместе.

\- Это была не миссия! - шикнул Римус, пытаясь не повышать голос выше шёпота. Люди уже начали замечать испорченные портреты, указывая на них пальцами и смеясь. - И я не соглашался идти вместе!

\- Ну, ты дал мне понять, что тебе нужно время! - возмущённо ответил Сириус. Он развернулся, чтобы тоже шептать Римусу на ухо. Они всё ещё касались друг друга в некоторых местах, а в некоторых старались не касаться.

\- Прости, ладно? - ответил Римус. - Я не думал, что ты так тяжело это воспримешь!

\- Я не тяжело это воспринял! - возмутился Сириус, смертельно оскорблённый. - Ты говоришь так, будто я…

\- Ты что? - вызывающе бросил Римус.

Он почувствовал, что Сириус начал отстраняться, так что он поцеловал его.  _ Да пошло оно.  _ К счастью, Сириус поцеловал его в ответ, и пока коридоры снова пустели, шум постепенно стихал, они вдвоём, спрятанные у всех на виду под мантией, совершенно не замечали ничего вокруг.

В конце концов, Сириус отстранился, и Римус ему позволил.

\- Значит, теперь я снова тебе нравлюсь, - буркнул Сириус. - Я, блять, за тобой не успеваю.

\- О чём ты вообще? Это ты меня избегал!

\- Я думал, что ты этого хотел!

\- Ну… ладно, хорошо, хотел, но мы могли хотя бы поговорить.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём тут можно разговаривать, - Сириус сбросил мантию. Его волосы мягко упали на место, в то время как кудри Римуса наэлектризовались и встали дыбом, пока он их не пригладил. - Мы либо делаем… ну, это, либо нет.

_ Боже, я люблю спорить с тобой,  _ подумал Римус, чувствуя, как жар поднимается по его шее, и его желание к Сириусу вот-вот прожжёт его насквозь.  _ Я могу спорить с тобой целую вечность. _

\- Так что?! - сказал Сириус, отходя от Римуса и возвращая его из тумана в реальность. - Твой ответ?

\- Ну, знаешь, немного несправедливо спрашивать меня о этом  _ прямо сейчас… _

Сириус закусил нижнюю губу и выгнул бровь. Римус чуть не умер.

\- Ну, тогда пойдём, - Сириус дёрнул головой и направился к ближайшей лестнице. - Я прогуливаю Прорицание, так что в комнате никого нет…

***

Четверг, 10-ое февраля, 1977 год.

_ Как всё запутано.  _ К концу следующей недели они практически вернулись обратно в начало. Никаких разговоров, никаких прикосновений. Сириус официально начал встречаться с Эммелин, а по ночам пробирался в постель Римуса - конечно, если горизонт был чист. Сириус был исключительно осмотрительным, по крайней мере, когда дело касалось их отношений. Римус же наоборот находил эту часть более трудной, чем когда-либо.

Пару месяцев назад это даже не было бы проблемой - это  _ и не было  _ проблемой. Всего лишь очередной секрет в его списке секретов, очередная часть его жизни, которую он не мог позволить открыть другим. Но с того момента произошло много событий. Например, Лили узнала, что он оборотень - на удивление, это было громадным облегчением. Было приятно разделить с ней секрет; он был в этом уверен. Потом произошёл Кристофер, такой храбрый в своей честности, а Римус мог предложить только половину правды в ответ.

Если так подумать, то Римус мог встретить злобную убийцу лицом к лицу в тёмной аллее; мог требовать чего-то от самого Дамблдора. Но он  _ не мог  _ сказать Сириусу нет.  _ Всё так чертовски запутано. _

Однажды, в момент полнейшей слабости, Римус чуть не сознался во всём Джеймсу. Они были в библиотеке и искали какую-то редкую книгу по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, когда Поттер заговорил о Дне Святого Валентина, что было довольно удручающе.

\- Естественно, я позову Эванс на свидание в Хогсмид на выходных, - радостно сказал он. - Она скажет нет, чтобы не нарушать традиции, но я ее завоюю, я уже близок, я чувствую это.

\- Мм, - вздохнул Римус, проводя пальцем по древним кожаным переплётам на полке. Не то чтобы  _ он  _ хотел отметить День Святого Валентина - это просто глупый девчачий день, с которым он не хотел иметь дела - но он негодовал, что  _ все остальные  _ хотели как-то его отпраздновать.

\- А Хвост даже позвал на свидание Доркас Медоуз, - засмеялся Джеймс и наклонился, чтобы проверить нижнюю полку. - Ты можешь в это поверить? Иногда мне кажется, что у него яйца больше, чем у всех нас.

\- Кто такая Доркас Медоуз?

\- Ты же знаком с ней, разве нет? Девчонка с Пуффендуя в нашем году.

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Я так полагаю, Сириус пойдёт с Эммелин в Хогсмид, - сказал он.

\- Да, скорее всего, - ответил Джеймс, доставая книгу и проверяя содержание. - Или ещё с кем-нибудь из его многочисленных восторженных фанаток, если она бросит его до этого.

\- Пфф.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - покачал головой Римус, достав первую попавшуюся книгу и притворяясь, что читает ее.

\- Ты же не осуждаешь его, а, Лунатик? - с ухмылкой подразнил Джеймс.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет! - Римус с трудом удержал нейтральное выражение лица. - Бродяга может делать всё, что ему вздумается. Но… ты не думаешь, что он… не знаю, это немного слишком, все эти девчонки. Как будто он рисуется.

\- Не то чтобы там было  _ так много  _ девчонок. Он встречается с Эммелин с декабря, разве нет?

\- С января, - ответил Римус. - Он ни с кем не встречался на рождество.

\- Ну ладно. Ничего страшного. С остальными ничего серьёзного. Ему всегда нравилось внимание.

\- Да, но…

\- Слушай, просто дай Сириусу быть Сириусом. Иногда он немного придурок, но ему нелегко пришлось. Дай ему развлечься, если он хочет, - Джеймс поднялся и искоса посмотрел на него, будто оценивая. - Знаешь, Лунатик,  _ ты  _ не умрёшь, если тоже немного развлечёшься.

\- Ха, - фыркнул Римус.

\- Ой, братан! - Джеймс наклонился через его плечо, чтобы прочитать название книги, которую держал Римус. - Молодец, ты нашёл ее!

_ Немного развлечёшься.  _ Так что, наверное, Римус мог обвинить во всём Джеймса - в том, что случилось после.

***

Суббота, 12-ое февраля, 1977 год.

Она уже целую вечность с ним флиртовала - теперь Римус уже прекрасно знал, как выглядит флирт. То, как она улыбалась, слегка наклонив голову. То, как она начала прижимать свою руку к его груди, когда он смешил ее (что тоже явно стало происходить чаще обычного). Это милое движение, когда девчонки поправляли свои колготки. В итоге они оказались одни в общей комнате, когда все ушли в Хогсмид перед Днём Святого Валентина. Они закончили домашку и сидели на диване, когда она просто  _ предложила.  _ Что было больше, чем когда-либо сделал Сириус.

Римус и Мэри всегда были хорошими друзьями; она очень ему нравилась. Ее солнечная беззаботная натура всегда привлекала его собственную мрачную сторону; ее уверенность - его молчаливость. Он игнорировал весь флирт с ее стороны, считая его немного лестным, но совершенно неинтересным, пока она не решила остаться с ним в замке, вместо того чтобы пойти в Хогсмид.

\- Как так вышло, что ты не на свидании? - спросил Римус, когда они дописали последние строки в своих эссе по истории.

\- Я хотела провести время с тобой, - улыбнулась она ему и уселась обратно на диван, прикасаясь своей ногой к его. - Нельзя оставлять тебя здесь в одиночестве.

\- Могу поспорить, со мной не так весело, как с Романом Ротерхайдом, - засмеялся Римус, до сих пор не до конца веря ее намёкам. Она положила руку ему на колено. Она, что, собиралась ее там оставить? О, чёрт, нет, она не собиралась…

\- Ну, не знаю насчёт этого, - сказала она низким голосом, наклоняясь ближе к нему и поднимая руку выше по его бедру. - Предпочитаю судить сама… - она медленно моргнула, наклонилась ещё ближе и мягко поцеловала его в губы. Он застыл на месте. Она дерзко улыбнулась. - Ну? Что скажешь?

Она была очень красивой. Он не был так близок с ней, как он был с Лили, так что, серьёзно, подумал он - кому это навредит? Что бы ни происходило между ними с Сириусом, это явно не значило, что они не могли смотреть по сторонам. И если  _ Сириус  _ мог так поступать, значит, и он тоже. Это совершенно справедливо.

Он отвёл ее наверх.

\- Ты очаровательный, - прошептала она, лёжа на его кровати и глядя на него тёмными глазами. Он провёл рукой по ее нежной ноге. Между ногами она была мокрой как тёплое масло.

После, он не знал, как к этому относиться. Ему определённо не на что было жаловаться - она была потрясающей, и пылающий жар ее тела вокруг него определённо был очень возбуждающим. Но это было не сравнить с этими тёмными скрытными ночами с Сириусом; в этом не было ни капли той богатой многогранности, уверенного понимания. Мягкая грудь Мэри не могла заменить твёрдую хватку Сириуса. Её сладкие вздохи не возбуждали его так же, как горячие прерывистые стоны Сириуса.

Когда со всем было покончено, Римус был определённо рад, что испытал этот опыт, но он не думал, что он будет особо заинтересован в повторении.

***

Воскресенье, 13-ое февраля, 1977 год.

Всего через день после эксперимента с Мэри Сириус вернулся. Была середина дня, но Джеймс с Питером ушли в библиотеку, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящему экзамену по Маггловедению. Всё началось как обычно - в тишине и молчании, отчаянной нужде. Сириус хватался за Римуса и срывал его одежду - затем перевернулся и остановился. Он принюхался к подушке.

\- Это…? Она пахнет как… - он снова вдохнул. - Духи Мэри?

\- Да, - неловко ответил Римус. Он только что снял рубашку и чувствовал себя слишком открытым, неуверенный, они остановились совсем или просто разговаривали между делом. - Она была здесь. Вчера.

\- О. Понятно. Вы с ней?

\- Ну… это вряд ли повторится. Это… ничего?

\- Да, - взгляд Сириуса слегка затуманился, будто его мозг работал очень быстро. - Да, конечно. Рад за тебя, друг!

\- Я знаю, что вы с ней были… но прошло уже столько времени, и ты сейчас с Эммелин, так что…

\- Конечно! Я рад за тебя, честно, Мэри замечательная!

\- Да, замечательная.

Прошло несколько секунд тишины, и Римус подумал надеть рубашку обратно. Но затем Сириус прижался к нему, его лицо изменилось, словно буря прошла стороной. Он прикоснулся к шраму, начинающемуся от ключицы Римуса, и провёл по нему пальцем до живота. Римус задрожал.

\- Так что, как оно?

\- Ч-что? - Римус хотел лишь закрыть глаза и расслабиться под длинными пальцами Сириуса.

\- Секс, - сказал Сириус.

Римус в недоумении открыл глаза. Он хотел  _ знать?! _

\- Это было… хорошо. Она, эм… такая мягкая, знаешь. В смысле, ты  _ знаешь… _

\- Да, - выдохнул Сириус в его шею, уже почти оседлав его, расстёгивая ремень на штанах Римуса.

После, они сидели друг рядом с другом, и всё, что хотел сделать Римус, это положить голову на жаркую грудь Сириуса, закрыть глаза и просто  _ быть.  _ Но он не сделал этого. Он посмотрел на своего друга, который уже зажёг сигарету, его кожа всё ещё была раскрасневшейся и блестящей, и печально подумал про себя -  _ этого всегда будет недостаточно. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - ‘Mary’ группы The Monkees.


	109. Глава 109: Шестой год: Heniokhos (Колесничий)

Пятница, 4-ое марта, 1977 год.

\- Так и свихнуться можно, - сказала Марлин одним вечером, когда библиотека закрывалась. Она без сил прижала пальцы к опущенным векам. Её волосы торчали в разные стороны из-за того, что она часто запускала в них руки, и из-за этого она была похожа на одуванчик. - А я ещё думала, что с С.О.В.А.ми было сложно…

\- В рифму сказала, - счастливо пропела Мэри, аккуратно сворачивая свой пергамент.

\- Спасибо, ты очень помогла, Макдональд, - закатила глаза Марлин.

\- Это  _ ты  _ решила оставить Зельеварение, - Мэри легонько дала своей подруге подзатыльник своим свёрнутым эссе.

\- Это обязательное условие при поступлении в колледж для целителей, - вздохнула Марлин. - _Хотела бы_ я от него отказаться.

\- Я не понимаю, почему вы все так сильно его ненавидите, - зевнула Лили, закидывая свою сумку на плечо. - Зельеварение интересное, там всё логично.

\- О, заткнись, Эванс, - одновременно сказали Мэри и Марлин.

Римус засмеялся и ласково обнял рыжую за плечи.

\- Бедняга Лили, - сказал он с притворным сочувствием. - Никто не понимает твоего стремления к знаниям.

Она тоже засмеялась, и они все вместе вышли из библиотеки. Они сидели там каждый вечер на этой неделе - кроме тех случаев, когда у Лили были патрулирования, а у Марлин квиддич; в таких случаях они с Мэри были вдвоём. Что было на удивление неплохо - Мэри опустила парочку мимолётных дразнящих насмешек насчёт того вечера, но не давала ему понять, что хочет повторить, и, похоже, снова начала встречаться с Романом Ротерхайдом. Римус испытывал облегчение. Одной секретной интрижки ему и так хватало выше крыши.

Готовиться к экзаменам было ещё рано, но они вчетвером решили возобновить их внеклассные занятия в этом году, чтобы разделаться с первой ступенью К.О.Т.О.В. До завершительных экзаменов оставалось ещё больше года, но по мнению Римуса и Лили, нельзя быть чересчур подготовленным, особенно с приближением годовых экзаменов, которые должны были состояться в июне.

\- У меня больше нет сил, - сказала Мэри, когда они подошли к портрету полной дамы (Флитвик убрал с неё красный парик только пару дней назад - она очень сильно прикипела к нему). - Сделаем завтра перерыв?

\- Если хочешь, - сказал Римус, заметив ее зевок. - Я сказал, что проведу длинное занятие для ребят в воскресенье, так что я буду только рад отдохнуть.

\- Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Люпин, - неверяще покачала головой Мэри. - Но было бы идеально, тогда вечер субботы будет свободным.

\- У тебя снова свидание с Романом, да? - с лёгким раздражением спросила Марлин.

\- Да, Марлин, - закатила глаза Мэри. - Несмотря на твоё  _ очень очевидное неодобрение… _

\- Мне просто кажется, что тебе пора сбавить обороты, вот и всё! - огрызнулась Марлин, снова проводя рукой по волосам.

\- Ну, как мы уже обсуждали, тебя не касается, с кем я встречаюсь, понятно?! - сказала Мэри, подняв бровь на свою подругу. Марлин странно порозовела и опустила взгляд в пол. Римус с удивлением посмотрел на девчонок. До этого они никогда не разговаривали так друг с другом - обычно они были самыми лучшими подругами.

\- Давайте, мы все устали, - сказала Лили, проходя вперёд. -  _ Балабол,  _ \- произнесла она полной даме, и та открыла для них проход.

\- Эванс! - раздался крик Джеймса, когда они ещё даже не зашли в комнату.

\- Да, да, вечер добрый, Поттер, - вздохнула Лили, качая головой. Римус заметил ее еле уловимую улыбку, хотя она пыталась скрыть ее своими длинными волосами.

\- И Лунатик! - продолжил Джеймс. - Где ты был?

\- Страстно занимался с нами всеми сексом, естественно, - совершенно серьёзно сказала Мэри, отпихнула Сириуса в сторону и села ближе всех к камину.

\- Это правда, - улыбнулась Лили, опускаясь на ковёр. - Он просто жеребец.

\- Нас троих едва хватило, чтобы удовлетворить его! - воскликнула чуть воспрянувшая духом Марлин.

\- О боже мой, пожалуйста, заткнитесь… - простонал Римус, опускаясь в своё привычное кресло. - Мы были в библиотеке, как будто ты не знаешь.

\- О, конечно, - подмигнул Джеймс. - Ни слова больше, Казанова.

\- Брр, - Мэри поднесла ладони к огню. - В этом замке просто ледник.

\-  _ Вся Шотландия  _ \- это ледник, - безэмоционально ответил Сириус. Он лениво левитировал бумажный самолётик по комнате, свернувшись в кресле.

\- Ещё только март, - оптимистично сказала Лили. - Совсем скоро потеплеет. Я уже жду не дождусь лета.

\- Неа, тогда будет слишком жарко, - вздохнула Мэри. - В нашей квартире просто невыносимо, даже если открыть все окна. Хотя, наверное, в этом году мне можно будет колдовать. Мне можно колдовать, если моя семья - магглы?

\- О, я колдую, - сказала Лили, закусив губу. - А нам, что, нельзя?

\- Давай ты приедешь ко мне в гости, Мэри? - сказала Марлин. - В нашем доме больше места, да и прохладней.

\- Ну, мне не помешает отдых, - протянула Мэри, потирая ладони. - Я никуда не ездила с того времени, как папу уволили. Раньше мы ездили на море каждый год. В Маргейт или Скегнесс.

\- Ооо, я ездила в Корнуолл в прошлом году, - сказала Лили. - Было так классно, мы разбили палатки прямо на берегу.

\- Снова палатки, - пробормотал Сириус. - Не подбивай Поттера…

\- Эванс, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что я  _ обожаю  _ кемпинг? - сумасшедше разулыбался Джеймс со своего места около камина. Он игрался со своим золотым снитчем, перебрасывая его из руки в руку. - Для меня это одно из лучших времяпровождений в жизни.

\- Я говорю о маггловском кемпинге, Поттер, - цокнула Лили, смущённо разглаживая свою юбку на коленях. - В маггловских палатках - без всяких роскошных увеличивающих чар…

\- Не сильно же они отличаются, - непоколебимо ответил Джеймс. - Эти двое даже ни разу не были на кемпинге, - он кивнул на Римуса и Сириуса.

\- Мы  _ своего рода  _ были, на рождество, - сказал Римус, бросая мимолётный взгляд на Сириуса, и тот медленно заговорчески ему улыбнулся.

\- Эй! - вдруг воскликнул Джеймс, высоко подбрасывая снитч в воздух и затем протягивая руку, чтобы поймать его. - Мы все пойдём в кемпинг!

\- Что? - сказал Сириус, сев прямо.

\- Этим летом! - воодушевлённо кивнул Джеймс. - Это наше последнее лето перед тем, как нам придётся стать взрослыми -  _ и  _ мы все уже будем совершеннолетними, так что мы все должны пойти!

\- Мы все? - спросила Марлин, глядя на Мэри.

\- Мы все, - подтвердил Джеймс. - Что думаешь, Эванс?

\- Ну… - Лили подняла на него взгляд. - Отдельные палатки для девочек и мальчиков, да?

\- Пфф, кайфоломщица, - ухмыльнулась Мэри. Лили пнула ее с пола и продолжила:

\- Ладно, Поттер… с одним условием…

\- Что угодно!

\- Маггловские палатки.

\- Оу.

***

Суббота, 5-ое марта, 1977 год.

_ Если Вам уже исполнилось семнадцать или исполнится семнадцать до 31-ого августа 1977 года, Вы имеете право пройти двенадцати-недельный курс Уроков Телепортации у телепортационного инструктора от Министерства Магии, который начнётся в понедельник 4-ого апреля 1977 года. _

_ Пожалуйста, оставьте своё имя ниже, если хотите записаться на курс. _

_ Цена: 12 галлеонов. _

Римус уставился на объявление, прикреплённое к гриффиндорской доске, и вздохнул.

\- Я одолжу тебе денег, - сказал Сириус за его плечом.

\- Я бы этого не хотел.

\- Римус, у меня свихнуться сколько денег.

\- Я прекрасно это знаю, - раздражённо огрызнулся он. Затем снова посмотрел на доску. Римус хотел научиться телепортироваться практически всё время, что он учился в Хогвартсе. - Ладно, - кивнул он. - Но я отдам тебе деньги. Правда, отдам.

\- Я знаю, - Сириус игриво пихнул его бедром. - Однажды ты будешь зарабатывать больше, чем мы все, громадный ты ботан.

\- Ха, - фыркнул Римус. - Сомневаюсь, разве что если Дамблдор начнёт действовать.

\- Дамблдор? А он тут причём?

Римус опасливо огляделся вокруг. В общей комнате не было много народа, но и пустой ее нельзя было назвать.

\- Я не могу рассказать тебе здесь, - сказал он. - Наверх?

Сириус склонил голову набок с притворным невинным выражением лица, из-за чего Римус рассмеялся.

\- Не для  _ этого.  _ Вытащи свою голову из задницы, Блэк.

Они отправились в их комнату. Там было тихо и спокойно - Питер ушёл куда-то на отработку с Филчем, а Джеймс патрулировал коридоры.

\- Так, что? - Сириус сразу направился прямо к кровати Римуса и сел на неё, скрестив ноги. - Что там такое с Дамблдором?

Римус сел напротив него, но не слишком близко.

\- Я… помнишь, я ужинал с Фероксом? После встречи с Ливией.

\- …Да, конечно, - Сириус моментально стал серьёзным. Они не обсуждали это после того, как помирились.

\- Ладно, в общем, не злись на меня, но… я как бы предъявил несколько требований. Дамблдору.

Сириус просто уставился на него в ответ. Римус тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:

\- Я сказал ему, что если им нужно, чтобы я им помогал, если они хотят, чтобы я был их шпионом среди оборотней, то я хочу кое-что взамен. Защиту, для остальных в стае Сивого в первую очередь.

Сириус открыл рот и потом - очевидно, подумав дважды - закрыл его обратно и продолжил слушать. Римус продолжил, внимательно выискивая на его лице любые признаки злости или неодобрения:

\- И я попросил, чтобы меня не принуждали регистрироваться в реестре после своего дня рождения.

\- Ну, это хотя бы справедливо, - выдохнул Сириус. - Но Грюм… с первым требованием…

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Римус. - Они убийцы, некоторые из них. Я это знаю. Но они… мне кажется, они не знают, как жить по-другому. Мне кажется, что если мы хотим показать им, что у них есть другой выбор, лучшую жизнь, то… нужно начать это с доброты.

\- Доброты, - повторил Сириус.

\- Я не сказал, что с прощением, - быстро сказал Римус. - Я не говорю, что они должны уйти  _ полностью безнаказанными,  _ но… ну, я хочу сказать, ты должен признать, что министерство очень плохо справляется с вопросом ликантропии. Когда мы победим в этой войне, у нас появится шанс сделать что-то лучшее. Для  _ всех  _ волшебников. Даже для полуродков.

Сириус смотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись. Его глубокие синие глаза были такими серьёзными, словно он искал что-то в глазах Римуса. Затем он слегка кивнул.

\- Это, правда, важно для тебя, да?

\- Да, - ответил Римус без секунды промедления.

\- Тебе придётся убедить  _ много  _ людей.

Римус кивнул.

\- Я знаю.

\- Но мы тебе поможем, - сказал Сириус, не разрывая зрительного контакта. - Я, Питер и Джеймс - Эванс тоже, скорее всего, эта девчонка боготворит тебя.

\- Я не могу просить вас…

\- Тебе не нужно, - Сириус покачал головой. Он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Римуса так нежно в губы, едва слышно прошептав: -  _ Что угодно  _ для нашего Лунатика.

Позже этим днём Римус направлялся в кабинет Профессора Флитвика - добрый преподаватель Чар позволил ему проводить там занятия с условием, что они приберут всё после себя. В его сумке лежала карта южного побережья, и он надеялся, что он придёт на место достаточно рано, чтобы успеть изучить ее. Если они собираются отдохнуть этим летом, то  _ кому-то  _ придётся всё организовывать.

Первое полнолуние лета выпадет на первое июля, и Римус надеялся, что он сможет остаться на один лишний день в Хогвартсе для этого. Он уже спросил Джеймса, сможет ли он остаться у Поттеров на первую неделю каникул, и Джеймс, естественно, с радостью согласился. После этого они отправятся в кемпинг, и потом… Римус понятия не имел, каким будет его следующий шаг. Может, обратно в Майл-Энд; если Грант до сих пор там. Он не сможет просто остаться жить у Поттеров навсегда; не после семнадцати лет.

\- Привет, Римус! - помахал рукой Кристофер, уже ожидая его около кабинета. У Римуса немного упало сердце. Конечно, Кристофер пришёл рано. Он никогда не упускал шанса застать Римуса одного.

\- Доброе утро, Крис, - вежливо улыбнулся он. - Давай зайдём?

Они расставили парты в форме буквы П, чтобы у них осталось много места для практической демонстрации заклинаний, и затем уселись за стол, достав свои книги.

\- Чем будешь заниматься после? - слишком восторженно спросил Кристофер.

\- Поужинаю, - спокойно ответил Римус, расправляя карту руками и принимаясь искать Корнуолл. - Потом, боюсь, придётся идти на отработку. Допоздна, - сегодня было полнолуние, хотя даже если бы и не было, он всё равно был бы на отработке. Макгонагалл никогда не отменяет наказания.

\- Жалко, - вздохнул Кристофер. - В последнее время ты постоянно на отработках.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Римус. - Я отпетый беспредельщик.

Кристофер неловко посмеялся. Он не хотел его обидеть, но у Римуса сложилось впечатление, что его чувство юмора редко совпадало с мародёрским. К нему нужно было привыкнуть.

\- Ты это читал? - Кристофер подвинул к нему книгу, закрыв этим действием пляж, который изучал Римус. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на неё.  _ Колесничий. _

\- Неа, - Римус покачал головой, поднял книгу и прочитал аннотацию.

_ После ранения в Дюнкерке Лори Оделла отправляют в госпиталь для ветеранов, чтобы поправить здоровье. Там он встречает Эндрю, отказника от военной службы по соображениям совести, который работал там санитаром. Но когда Ральф, наставник ещё со школьных лет, снова появляется в его жизни, Лори приходится выбирать между сладкими идеалами невинности и конкретными удовольствиями опыта. _

_ О,  _ подумал Римус,  _ это одна их таких книг. _

\- Это маггловская книга, - восторженно объяснил Кристофер. - Она очень хорошая. Можешь взять ее почитать, я хочу узнать, что ты думаешь!

\- Ладно, я попробую, спасибо, - кивнул Римус и быстро спрятал ее на дне своей сумки, пока никто больше не зашёл в класс.

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Они с Кристофером повернулись и увидели Эммелин Вэнс, протиснувшую голову в приоткрытую дверь. Она была невероятно красивой девушкой с копной золотых кудрей и огромными зелёными глазами. Ещё одна с Когтеврана, она тоже училась на седьмом году и раньше встречалась с самим Романом Ротерхайдом. Она улыбнулась и вошла внутрь.

\- Привет, Римус, - поздоровалась она мягким девчачьим голосом. Он попытался ответить с той же вежливостью, но знал, что вышло у него очень холодно.

\- Привет, Эммелин. Я не ждал тебя.

\- О нет, я здесь не для твоего маленького учебного кружка, - она снова улыбнулась и сморщила нос, что могло бы показаться милым и привлекательным любому, кроме Римуса и Кристофера. - Я надеялась, что Сириус здесь.

\- Не здесь.

\- Да, я вижу! - она засмеялась низким голосом, перебрасывая волосы на одно плечо. - Но он сказал, что встретит меня в Астрономической башне полчаса назад…

Римус просто пожал плечами с каменным лицом. Она цокнула.

\- Ну, если увидишь его, передашь ему встретиться со мной сегодня вечером, после отбоя?

\- Он занят сегодня вечером.

\- Чем это?! Ох, он же не начал снова встречаться с этой Макдональд, нет?

\- С Сириусом никогда не знаешь наверняка, - жестоко ответил Римус, пытаясь не ухмыльнуться.

\- Ну. Передай ему, что такими темпами он может меня потерять!

\- О, я определённо передам.

Она закрыла дверь, и Римус фыркнул, качая головой.

\- Ты на самом деле знаешь, где он? - спросил Кристофер, немного нахмурившись.

\- Неа, - ответил Римус. - Но я могу предположить. Он наверняка где-то с Джеймсом.

\- Эти двое, - вздохнул Кристофер. - Иногда они смешные, но от них слишком много неприятностей. Я понятия не имею, как Поттер умудрился стать старостой. И Блэк, он просто…

\- Он просто что?! - резко сказал Римус.

Кристофер испуганно моргнул.

\- Я знаю, что вы друзья! Прости, я просто хотел сказать… что иногда он ведёт себя как высокомерный выскочка.

\- Да, - Римус расслабился и кивнул. Он подумал об обещании Сириуса, которое тот дал ему чуть больше часа назад на его кровати. Если другие люди не видели  _ такого  _ Сириуса, то это было их проблемой. По большому счёту… кем вообще были Эммелин и Кристофер?

Не мародёрами; они не имели значения.

\- Не могу с тобой не согласиться, - пожал плечами Римус. - Ладно, с чего ты хочешь начать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Книга “Колесничий” Мэри Рено была опубликована в 1953 году.


	110. Шестой год: Семнадцать

Четверг, 10-ое марта, 1977 год.

\- С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, РИМУ!

Три огромных шумных и чересчур восторженных парня запрыгнули на кровать Римуса ни свет ни заря. Всё было совсем не так, как в то время, когда им было по одиннадцать лет. Во-первых, ноги Римуса были гораздо длиннее; во-вторых, они все были гораздо тяжелее.

\-  _ Отвалите,  _ вы, кретины, - буркнул Римус. - Сколько времени?

\- Время нематериально, - сказал Джеймс, нацепив на себя яркий праздничный колпак. - Это же твой  _ день рождения. _

\- Твой семнадцатый день рождения! - добавил Сириус, на котором косо сидел праздничный колпак в горошек.

\- Ты  _ совершеннолетний!  _ \- сказал Питер и напал на Римуса с четвёртым колпаком, зацепив резинку под его подбородком.

Римус уставился на них с каменным лицом.

\- Вы заставите меня носить это весь день, ведь так?

Все трое кивнули в идеальном унисоне, ленточки на их колпаках взметнулись и блеснули в утреннем свете.

\- Они водонепроницаемые, - радостно объяснил Сириус. - Так что ты можешь даже мыться в нём, - он подмигнул, и Римус мог лишь надеяться, что он не покраснел. Сириус ушёл из его кровати только несколько часов назад после совершенно иного занятия, и такие быстрые перемены давались Римусу всё сложнее и сложнее.

Уже через полчаса Римус принял душ (с колпаком на голове), прочитал около пятидесяти праздничных открыток с поздравлениями (‘Я не знал, что я  _ знаком  _ с пятьюдесятью людьми!’) и съел щедрый кусок шоколадного торта от миссис Поттер.

\- И ты получишь свой  _ нормальный  _ подарок позже, - загадочно сказал Джеймс. - На вечеринке.

\- Вы, ребята, чокнутые, - сказал Римус, пока они спускались в общую комнату. - Не нужно было так заморачиваться.

\- Заткнись, Лунатик, - по-доброму сказал Питер.

\- С днём рождения, Римус! - пропели девчонки в большом зале. Они тоже все надели праздничные колпаки, явно благодаря убеждениям Лили.

\- Умница, Эванс, - подмигнул ей Джеймс и легонько пихнул локтем в бок. - Я знал, что ты не подведёшь.

\- О, отвали, Поттер, - она пихнула его в ответ с довольным выражением лица, которое чуть порозовело.

Привычное третьекратное повторение ‘С днём рождения тебя’ сопровождало завтрак Римуса, и к этому моменту он настолько привык к этому, что даже встал и смущённо поклонился, когда они закончили. Затем прибыли совы.

Он получил открытку от Ферокса, что было неожиданно - Римус не был уверен, разговаривали ли они до сих пор друг с другом после их последней встречи. Ещё он получил письмо от Дамблдора.

Он сорвал красную печать под столом и прочитал его как можно быстрее.

_ Мистер Люпин, _

_ Поздравляю Вас с днём рождения и желаю Вам всего наилучшего. _

_ Я думаю, нам есть, что обсудить. Пожалуйста, подойдите к кабинету директора в 4 часа дня сегодня. _

_ С уважением, _

_ Альбус Дамблдор. _

\- Началось, - еле слышно выдохнул он. Сириус, у которого была отвратительная привычка читать через плечо, наклонился ближе.

\- Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь пошёл с тобой?

Римус покачал головой, но улыбнулся Сириусу, пытаясь быть добрым.

\- Не. Спасибо за предложение, но мне кажется, лучше сделать этого одному.

Сириус кивнул, но всё равно выглядел обеспокоенным.

День тянулся медленно, и встреча с Дамблдором маячила в конце словно какой-то устрашающий паук. Римус пытался простроить возможные сценарии у себя в голове - придумать текст или хотя бы  _ что-то  _ связное, чтобы отстоять свои дикие запросы. Он ничего не придумал и в 3:45 крайне медленно переставлял ноги по направлению к кабинету директора.

Он свихнулся, когда предложил всё это. Никому другому не нужны были причины помогать для победы на войне -  _ Джеймс  _ бы никогда так не поступил. Но с другой стороны, подумал Римус, Джеймс не хотел ничего из того, что мог бы дать ему Дамблдор. Только если у него не было ключа к вечной любви Лили Эванс.

Он увидел, что лестница была уже открыта, и поднялся так же медленно, только в самый последний момент вспомнив о праздничном колпаке и сорвав его с головы. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Люпин. С днём рождения.

Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, как обычно. На этот раз он не писал писем; он терпеливо ждал с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

\- Спасибо, - опасливо ответил Римус и опустился на стул напротив. Он подумал пару секунд и сказал: - Вы не против называть меня Римус?

\- Как пожелаешь, - кивнул Дамблдор. Похоже, он был в хорошем настроении. - И каково это - стать совершеннолетним?

\- Неплохо.

\- У меня есть несколько вещей для тебя, мне отправила их миссис Оруелл.

\- Надзирательница?!

\- Именно, - Дамблдор указал рукой на коробку из-под обуви, появившуюся на столе из красного дерева из ниоткуда. - Я полагаю, там вещи, принадлежащие тебе, которые были доверены руководству приюта.

\- О, вау… - Римус осторожно прикоснулся к крышке коробки, но не стал ее открывать. Для этого он хотел остаться один.

\- Также нам нужно обсудить твоё наследство.

\- Моё что?! 

\- Твой отец оставил завещание. Он оставил кое-какие сбережения твоей матери, а остальное тебе. Он не был богатым человеком, могу я сказать, но тем не менее, его хранилище в Гринготтсе теперь принадлежит тебе, - Дамблдор достал ключ из своего кармана и положил его на стол перед Римусом.

Римус взял его в руку и подумал о Лайелле - который не приходил ему на ум вот уже несколько месяцев.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, вспоминая о манерах.

\- И также ты прекрасно знаешь, что есть другие правовые вопросы, - Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши и переплёл свои длинные пальцы. Он ожидал ответа.

\- Реестр, - сказал Римус.

\- Реестр, - согласился директор. Он достал лист пергамента и также положил его на стол. Это был бланк.

_ Министерство Магии: Декларация о Заражении Ликантропией. _

Римуса затошнило. Внизу листа была пунктирная линия, ожидающая его подписи. Он спрятал руки под колени и посмотрел на Дамблдора.

\- Что Вы хотите, чтобы я с этим сделал?

\- Лео Ферокс дал мне понять, что у тебя уже есть чёткое понимание того, что с этим делать, Римус, - ответил старик с серьёзным взглядом. - Ты теперь взрослый человек, я оставляю это в твоих руках.

Римус сразу же взял пергамент, поднял его на уровень глаз и разорвал его пополам. Дамблдор снова улыбнулся.

\- Превосходно исполнено.

\- Но Ферокс не только это Вам передал, - сказал Римус, пытаясь не разорвать зрительный контакт, но это оказалось чрезвычайно сложно. Дамблдор был ни на кого не похож - от него исходил такой же сильный запах магии, как от любого другого волшебника или волшебницы. Но кроме этого от него ничем не пахло. У него не было совершенно никаких уникальных определителей.

\- В самом деле. Но я думаю, что ты наверняка можешь предвидеть мой ответ.

Римус почувствовал, как что-то сдулось внутри него, освободив место привычной ярости.

\- Значит, это нет, - безэмоционально сказал он.

Дамблдор склонил голову набок.

\- Не совсем так. Возможно, это просьба о терпении.

\- Со всем уважением, - Римус услышал твёрдость своего голоса, и она удивила его, но придала ему смелости, - у меня нет времени на терпение.

\- На него никогда нет времени, когда ты молод, - мягко ответил Дамблдор. - Римус, я знаю, как это всё выглядит, поверь мне.

\- Вы не видели её. Они страдают. Прямо сейчас.

\- Многие страдают, Римус. Ты ещё не так много времени провёл в волшебном мире…

\- И чья это вина?! - яростно пробормотал Римус. Дамблдор посмотрел на него так, что Римус замолчал.

\- Но как только  _ проведёшь,  _ ты увидишь, ты поймёшь, почему подобное отношение не изменится ещё долго. То, о чём ты просишь…

\- Что насчёт того, о чём ВЫ просите?! - закричал Римус, вскипая до предела. - И Ферокс, и Грюм, и Поттеры, и…

\- Я прошу огромного доверия! - очень громко сказал Дамблдор - он не кричал; это совсем нельзя было назвать криком - но его голос больше отнюдь не был добрым. - От многих людей. И я  _ продолжу  _ просить, пока мы не победим в войне. Сейчас это должно быть нашей главной целью.

\- Я  _ хочу  _ победить в войне, - сказал Римус, до сих пор пытаясь контролировать громкость своего голоса. - Так же сильно, как и все. Но я хочу чего-то, что  _ стоило  _ бы победы.

\- Со временем. Когда у нас будут ресурсы. Когда у нас будут силы начать другую борьбу.

\- Я хочу обещания.

\- Я это понимаю, - сказал Дамблдор, его голос изменился почти незаметно, он глубоко нахмурился. - Я не могу тебе его дать.

\- Ясно, - Римус поднялся. - Тогда это я обещаю  _ Вам.  _ Я не сдамся.

Он был в ярости, и Дамблдор имел наглость улыбнуться ему.

\- Я не ожидал ничего другого от сына Лайелла Люпина.

Римус захотел послать его нахуй, но решил, что сегодня он уже чего-то лишился, так что лучше попытаться избежать риска быть исключённым из школы. Он схватил коробку из-под обуви, развернулся и вылетел из кабинета.

Римус был практически ослеплён яростью, сбегая по винтовой лестнице с коробкой в руках, повесив голову, так что он налетел на Сириуса, который ждал его внизу.

\- Воу! - воскликнул Сириус, выставив обе ладони и упершись ими в грудь Римуса в попытке его остановить. - Что случилось, Лунатик?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - рыкнул Римус.

\- Просто жду тебя… я знаю, что ты хотел быть один, я просто подумал…

\- Ты, блять, никогда не слушаешь! - огрызнулся Римус и прошёл мимо него. Сириус схватил его за руку и никак не хотел отпускать, из-за чего Римусу пришлось протащить его за собой по коридору.

\- Я знаю, я ужасный, - говорил он, переходя на бег, чтобы не отставать от широких шагов Римуса. - Никогда не делаю так, как говорят, правда? Давай, не переставай кричать на меня, я это заслужил… эй, хочешь ударить меня?

Римус остановился и посмотрел на его знакомую ухмылку. Ухмылка Сириуса Блэка.

\- Нет. Я не хочу ударить тебя.

\- О, хорошо. Хочешь ударить стену?

\- Нет, - Римус продолжил идти, но медленнее.

\- Хочешь накуриться?

\- Нет.

\- Нажраться?

\- ...Может быть.

\- Идеально! - сказал Сириус. Теперь они шли нормальным шагом в сторону большого зала. - Потому что мне кажется, что это то, чего хочет половина школы после ужина. Что с коробке?

\- Там… - он взял коробку в обе руки. Она была не очень тяжёлой, там не могло быть много вещей. Он чувствовал листы бумаги, перекатывающиеся внутри. - Просто пара вещей. Я думаю, мне их оставил отец. Я открою ее позже.

Сириус легко пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь.

***

Покладистость Сириуса продолжалась на протяжении всего ужина - сосиски и картофельное пюре с луковой подливкой - до самого десерта, когда появилась Эммелин. Римус уже был на полпути к хорошему настроению, когда она возникла около их стола и втиснулась Сириусу на колени. После этого она долго и глубоко его целовала.

\- С днём рождения, Римус, - вежливо улыбнулась она, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Он кивнул в ответ и опустил ложку на стол. Она, похоже, даже не заметила этого. 

\- Не могу дождаться вечеринки, - сказала она им всем.

\- Должно быть весело, - радостно сказал Джеймс. - Дни рождения Лунатика всегда отменные.

\- Почему все называют тебя Лунатиком? - спросила Эммелин, глядя на Римуса. Он нахмурился в ответ.

\- Не все. Только мои друзья.

Она моргнула и нахмурилась в ответ, на мгновение чуть омрачая свою красоту. Сириус крепче обнял ее за талию.

\- Эй, Эм, давай встретимся позже? Нам нужно ещё кое-что сделать, чтобы подготовиться.

\- Ладно, - она снова улыбнулась. - Не забывай о своём обещании… - она снова его поцеловала.

\- Обещании? - спросил Римус в их комнате наверху через пятнадцать минут. Питер и Джеймс занимались украшением общей комнаты внизу, а Сириус придумал какую-то отговорку, чтобы не помогать. - Что ты ей пообещал?

\- О, просто что провожу ее до ее общей комнаты после вечеринки.

Римус поднял бровь.

\- Через Астрономическую башню?

Сириус засмеялся, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке, чтобы переодеться.

\- Может быть. А что?

\- Ничего, - Римус опустился на кровать. Закрытая коробка из-под обуви до сих пор стояла на его прикроватной тумбочке. Он не станет заглядывать в неё сегодня. Может, даже и завтра.

\- Что насчёт вас с Мэри? - спросил Сириус, выбрав чистую чёрную рубашку из своего бардака в ящиках шкафа. - Это уже закончилось или как?

\- Да, - сказал Римус, наблюдая за ним.  _ Вот и всё,  _ подумал он,  _ сейчас ты ему скажешь.  _ \- Это просто был эксперимент своего рода. ...Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

\- Хм? - пробормотал Сириус, увлечённый застёгиванием своей рубашки. - Что, не понравилось?

\- Было неплохо. Не так хорошо, как… - он сглотнул и сказал это быстро: - Не так хорошо, как когда мы с тобой вдвоём.

Сириус поднял голову от своих пуговиц и уставился на Римуса через комнату. Римус был благодарен за расстояние. Выражение лица Сириуса было трудно прочитать, так что Римус надавил:

\- Для тебя это тоже так?

Сириус вернулся к своему шкафу, начиная искать джинсы. Он отвернулся от Римуса и тихо ответил:

\- Да.

\- Что? - переспросил Римус, повышая голос.

Сириус вздохнул, но не обернулся. Он закрыл ящик, по всей видимости, решив, что сойдут те джинсы, которые были на нём.

\- Я сказал да. С тобой лучше.

\- Понятно, - Римус был так удивлён таким ответом, что не нашёл других слов. К сожалению, так у Сириуса появилась возможность продолжить говорить. Он наконец повернулся к нему лицом, небрежно откидывая волосы назад.

\- Наверное, это потому что мы знаем друг друга так хорошо, да? Ладно, мне лучше спуститься вниз и помочь, пока Сохатый не пришёл за мной с проклятием желейных ног! Мы отправим за тобой Питера, когда всё будет готово.

После этого Сириус исчез за дверьми.

***

Через четыре часа Римус уже хорошенько и как следует напился. Даже не напился,  _ нажрался.  _ В стельку. В дымину.  _ Вусмерть.  _ Он не мог вспомнить, сколько он выпил, и ему было плевать. Он собирался хорошо провести время, даже если он умрёт после этого. В жопу Дамблдора. В жопу Сивого, Ферокса, Ливию, Эммелин и Сириуса, мать его, Блэка. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, все в комнате были в ярких праздничных колпаках и танцевали под грохочущую музыку. Римусу было даже плевать, что это было диско.

Он шаткой походкой дошёл до своего кресла и плюхнулся в него с очередной бутылкой чего-то прекрасного и крепкого. Ему было очень тепло, и он очень хотел спать. Он лениво перевёл взгляд на Сириуса, который разговаривал с кем-то около граммофона, чуть выставив бёрда вперёд, и был  _ просто таким…  _ Римус позволил себе понаблюдать за ним всего чуть-чуть. Имел право. Их первый поцелуй случился ровно год назад. Это было глупой скромной годовщиной, учитывая всё, что произошло между ними за этот год, но Римус всё равно почувствовал лёгкое чувство удовлетворения.  _ Блядский мудак. _

\- Они с Эммелин уже встречаются какое-то время, - сказала Лили Римусу, присев на подлокотник его кресла. Её глаза были широко открытыми и расфокусированными, на ее губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Римус с усилием взял под контроль своё лицо и улыбнулся в ответ, как будто ему было совершенно плевать.

\- Ты звучишь удивлённой.

\- Ну, я удивлена немного. Я никогда не считала его парнем, которому нужна  _ постоянная  _ девушка.

Римус пожал плечами, потому что он не мог сейчас открыть рот и не сказать лишнего. Лили всё равно продолжила:

\- И… возможн’, это прозвучит ушасно, и я знаю, что он твой друг, так чт’ просто заткни меня, но я как бы думала… ну, знаеш’, что он встречается с ней, только штоб’ позлить свою семью.

\- О-чём-ты? - спросил Римус, делая очень длинный глоток огненного виски из бутылки.

\- Оооо, ну, знаеш’, - промямлила Лили, которая, похоже, была даже пьянее его. - Все знают, что Блэк ведёт странное прот’вост’яние против своей мамы… никогда не встреча’тся с чисто...кровными дев’шками. У него была  _ Мэри…  _ \- она начала загибать свои пальцы, - она маггло’’ждённая… Эванджелин, Флоренс, Авни… теперь Эмммммелин.

\- Может, это просто совпадение, - Римус переживал, что он больше не может контролировать свой голос; он становился кошмарно высоким и нервным.

\- Пффф, - засмеялась Лили, проливая немного своего напитка. - Сссссс’рус Блэк никогда  _ нищего  _ не делает случайна. Он ооооооочень пра-думанный, - она снова посмеялась и поднесла бокал к губам. - Будь у нас в Хогвартсе вампир, он бы и его трахнул.

Римус очень быстро поднялся, хрустнув костяшками. Лили чуть не слетела с ручки кресла от испуга.

\- Шштотакое? - непонимающе спросила она, глядя на него.

\- Я… меня сейчас вырвет, - сказал Римус и осознал, что это было правдой. Он промчался в их комнату вверх по лестнице так быстро, как только мог, и ввалился в ванную как раз вовремя, дотянувшись до унитаза.

Он отклонился назад в холодном поту. Он слишком перепил, теперь он хотел лишь лечь, уснуть и не думать ни о чём. Римус почистил зубы и умыл лицо холодной водой. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше, но ничуть не трезвее. Он натянул пижамные штаны и открыл дверь.

Сириус стоял с другой стороны, прислонившись к балке его кровати и спрятав руки в карманы. Он выглядел совершенно полностью самим собой. Их взгляды встретились и сцепились. Сириус первым отвёл глаза.

\- Я пришёл проверить, как ты.

Римус закрыл за спиной дверь и сделал шаг вперёд.

\- Нормально, - осторожно ответил он. - Просто немного перепил, вот и всё. Собираюсь спать.

\- Слушай, о том, что я сказал, - начал Сириус. Римус приготовился, не зная, чего ожидать. - Прости меня, правда, - беспомощно сказал Сириус. - Я даже не знаю, за что я извиняюсь, но…  _ прости  _ меня, ладно?

Он положил руку Римусу на плечо, видимо, извиняющимся жестом. Она была горячей по сравнению с обнажённой кожей Римуса, но он ее не стряхнул. Он лишь надеялся, что они могут наконец разойтись, и он пойдёт спать. Сириус вернётся вниз на вечеринку. Но вместо этого Сириус поцеловал его. Чувствуя себя идиотом, Римус жадно поцеловал его в ответ, чувствуя вкус зубной пасты и виски.

Сириус наклонился ближе, чуть запнулся и крепко прижался к Римусу, схватив его за оба плеча. Римус отстранился, резко вспомнив, в чём была проблема.

\- Ты пьяный, - сказал он.

\- Ага, - выдохнул Сириус и ухмыльнулся. - Ты тоже.

\- Ага, - согласился Римус. Он сделал шаг назад, оставляя Сириуса самостоятельно сохранять равновесие. Он провёл рукой по волосам. - Мне кажется, нам не стоит… я думаю, ты об этом пожалеешь.

\- С каких пор тебе есть дело? - промурчал Сириус, прислоняясь ближе. Римус резко отпрянул и упёрся рукой в грудь Сириуса, держа его на расстоянии.

\- Нет, Сириус. Что насчёт Эммелин?

Сириус рассеянно покачал головой и нахмурился.

\- Нахуй Эммелин! - ответил он. Римус закатил глаза.

\- Ага,  _ на твой,  _ правда, Блэк? В этом-то и проблема.

\- Так, что… - медленно сказал Сириус, пытаясь понять Римуса своим затуманенным от алкоголя мозгом, - нам придётся закончить наши… встречи… только из-за неё?

\- Наши ‘встречи’?! Господи, Сириус, ты просто невероятен.

\- Что?!

\- Сиииииииииириууууууууус, - раздался эхом пьяный голос Эммелин с лестницы. - Где тыыыыыыы?

Они оба повернулись и посмотрели в темноту.

\- Тебе лучше вернуться к ней, - сказал Римус, отойдя к своей кровати. Сириус прошёл за ним словно потерянный щенок и просяще потянул его за пояс штанов.

\- Пожалуйста, давай просто…

\- Нет!

\- Сиииииириуууууууус… я иду тебя искать!

Римус оттолкнул его в последний раз.

\- Иди, я не хочу ее здесь видеть!

Сириус смотрел на него ещё какое-то время, алкоголь до сих пор немного тормозил его действия, делая его медленным и глупым.

\- Ладно, но я вернусь… мы можем поговорить…

\- Нет, - повторил Римус. - Мы поговорили. Всё кончено. Спокойной ночи, Сириус.


	111. Шестой год: Расставание

Следующим утром Римус проснулся с похмельем и громадным чувством облегчения. Ему пришлось напиться, чтобы сделать это, но это было сделано. Никакой больше ревности, никаких больше переживаний, никаких больше тревожных расспросов. Теперь, решил он, главное было держаться на расстоянии и выстроить границы.

К тому времени, как он закончил принимать душ утром после своего семнадцатого дня рождения, у Римуса уже появился план действий. Он закроет дверь к их отношениям с Сириусом, какими бы они ни были - и ничего страшного, если он оглядывался на рождество как на приятное воспоминание или чувствовал себя чуть более одиноким, чуть менее целым - но это было совершенно необходимо, как для его здоровья, так и для его вменяемости.

Вокруг Сириуса не вертелся весь мир, пусть иногда так и казалось.

Римус продемонстрировал это практически сразу же. Выходя из ванной, он столкнулся с Джеймсом - который выглядел так, будто не попробовал и капли алкоголя прошлой ночью, хотя выпил ничуть не меньше всех остальных. Эта бесячая Поттерская удачливость, по всей видимости, распространялась и на похмелья.

\- Доброе утро, Лунатик! - улыбнулся он, уже полностью одетый в форму для квиддича. Сегодня не было командной тренировки, но почему это должно останавливать Джеймса? Он поднял метлу в воздух. - Хочешь пролететься по полю? - это было старой шуткой - он всегда спрашивал, и Римус всегда кривил лицо.

Римус бросил взгляд на две заправленные кровати и две с задёрнутыми занавесками, где (предположительно) до сих пор спали Сириус и Питер.

\- Да, - сказал Римус. - Давай, пошли.

\- А?! - Джеймс остановился как вкопанный.

Римус спокойно кивнул.

\- Я пойду с тобой. Мне нужно научиться летать получше, может пригодиться, когда закончим школу. У меня есть где-то твоя старая метла, дай мне ее откопать…

Нужно отдать Джеймсу должное, после его изначального удивления он был руками и ногами за эту идею и даже придержал язык, когда увидел состояние пыльной запущенной меллы Римуса. Он просто предложил отполировать ее и затем отвёл Римуса на поле, болтая о простых базовых упражнениях, чтобы ‘повысить уверенность в себе’.

И всё оказалось не так ужасно. Джеймс был очень терпеливым учителем, и Римус чувствовал себя в надёжных руках - очкастый даже не смеялся над ним, когда он в третий раз свалился с метлы. После этого Римусу даже показалось, что он начал понимать Джеймса немного лучше. Это чувство заполняло его до краёв, пока они шли в большой зал на завтрак, голодные, потрёпанные и полные энергии. На самом деле, первый эксперимент прошёл настолько хорошо, что Римус решил говорить да на всё, что от него попросят его друзья. Таким образом он будет занят, а Сириус вернётся к тому, чем там он был до этого.

За завтраком их встретил ряд красноглазых бледных Гриффиндорцев, сонно подпирающих головы руками, а Мэри и Марлин даже сидели спина к спине, поддерживая друг друга.

\- Господи, - прищурилась Мэри на Римуса и Джеймса. - Не говорите мне, что вы  _ тренировались?!  _ Совсем чокнутые.

\-  _ Ты  _ летал, Лунатик?! - Сириус поднял голову, скривился и потёр шею, которая, видимо, прострелила болью.

Римус лишь вяло пожал плечами в ответ и отвернулся. Больше Сириус не пытался с ним заговорить.

Они уже наполовину закончили завтракать - Римус как всегда съел половину от собственного веса в виде жареного хлеба, яиц, тушёной фасоли и бекона; все остальные вяло ковырялись в своих тарелках со страдальческими выражениями лиц или просто томили в руках большие кружки чёрного кофе - когда Лили вдруг распахнула глаза и села прямо, будто ее ударило током.

\- Вот дерьмо! - сказала она и пнула Джеймса под столом. - Поттер! - шикнула она. - Мы так и не подарили Римусу наш подарок!

Джеймс ухмыльнулся ей, и Римус поднял брови.

\- Вы с Джеймсом приготовили мне подарок? Вместе?

\- Мы все приготовили, - засмеялся Джеймс. - И не нужно меня бить, Эванс, он у меня прямо здесь, - он достал коричневую кожаную коробочку из кармана мантии. Она была размером с ладонь и выглядела очень красиво и дорого, с позолоченными краями. Она выглядела как одна из тех коробок, где девчонки хранили свои дорогие украшения.

\- Вы все…? - Римус опасливо принял коробку. - Надеюсь, вы не сильно потратились, вы знаете, что я не могу…

\- Ой, да заткнись уже, Лунатик, - зевнул Питер, лениво ковыряя свою кашу. - Мы всем предложили поздравить тебя - почти все в Гриффиндоре хотели скинуться тебе на подарок.

\- И не только в Гриффиндоре, - улыбнулась Марлин. - Почти все, кого мы спрашивали, даже некоторые учителя!

Теперь Римус просто смотрел на коробку, потому что он знал, что наверняка полностью покраснел. Какой-то горячий болезненный пузырь из чувств прожигал его горло, поэтому он с силой сглотнул, но это не помогло.

\- Открывай уже, Римус! - услышал он голос Лили. Он сделал, как было велено, и коробка открылась приятно лёгким и гладким движением. Внутри она была обита тёмно-синим бархатом, а посередине лежало самое красивое сокровище, которое Римус когда-либо видел.

Это были золотые карманные часы на длинной тонкой цепочке, отполированные до такого блеска, что практически сияли. Корпус был украшен витиеватыми изгибами и узорами по типу виноградной лозы, которые обвивали инициалы, выгравированные в центре:  _ Р. Д. Л. _

Он с лёгкостью открыл их и увидел, что циферблат внутри был перламутрового цвета и роскошно блестел под золотыми стрелками. На другой стороне, похоже, был установлен компас.

\- Я думал, они не работают в Хогвартсе? - пробормотал он.

\- Этот особенный! - с готовностью сказала Мэри. - Он указывает не на север, или на что там указывают нормальные компасы. Если произнесёшь имя кого-нибудь, кого ты любишь, он укажет тебе в сторону этого человека!

\- Попробуй, Лунатик! - подначил Джеймс.

Римус нервно посмотрел на своих друзей, затем быстро поднёс часы у губам и прошептал:

\- Лили Эванс.

Стрелка мгновенно двинулась с места и указала прямо напротив него. Лили смущённо разулыбалась. Джеймс пнул его под столом.

\- Чёртов дамский угодник.

\- Вы все просто потрясающие, - сказал Римус, надеясь, что он не звучал слишком эмоционально. - Потрясающие, чёрт возьми.

В первую неделю новый режим Римуса показал себя довольно эффективным. Он определённо не оставлял ему свободного времени. Он соглашался на всё; радостно бросал всё, что делал в этот момент, чтобы помочь кому-то с домашкой или собрать экстренное занятие со своей группой, когда весь класс по сдаче К.О.Т.О.В. по Уходу за Магическими Существами запаниковал из-за сфинксов. Он ходил с Лили патрулировать коридоры, обсуждал книги с Крисом, обсуждал тактики для квиддича с Марлин и разыгрывал нескончаемые шахматные партии с Питером (и проигрывал каждый раз). Он стал ангелом башни Гриффиндора.

Потому что Сириус был не единственным, что игнорировал Римус.

Старая коробка из-под обуви, которую ему отдал Дамблдор, до сих пор лежала под его кроватью неоткрытая и собирала пыль, как наверняка делала это уже долгие годы - наверное, на какой-нибудь полке в кабинете Надзирательницы.  _ Почему это была коробка из-под обуви?  _ гадал Римус, пока вертелся и крутился в своей кровати каждую ночь. Это было чем-то таким повседневным, таким обыденным. Из-за этого содержимое коробки пугало его ещё больше. На Надзирательницу всегда можно было рассчитывать быть такой бессердечно практичной. Она не была даже из хорошего магазина типа Clarks или Johnson’s. Это был эконом бренд, как и всё остальное, что он получал в приюте.

В коробке могло оказаться что угодно; и не то чтобы Римусу не было любопытно. Не то чтобы он не  _ пытался  _ представить, что там было. Документы на дом, в котором он мог бы жить, это было бы просто великолепно. Может, какие-то старые деньги. Фотографии. Письмо от его отца, объяснение - там могли быть ответы на вопросы, которые он даже не додумался задать.

Но он не открывал ее. Он понимал, что как только он откроет коробку, вся тайна исчезнет, и он останется с чем-то разочаровывающим. Потому что внутри не могло быть ничего, что бы  _ по-настоящему  _ его удовлетворило.

Так что отсутствие свободного времени помогало; он изнурял себя каждый день, чтобы вечером упасть на кровать и сразу уснуть, даже когда остальные парни не спали и разговаривали допоздна, планируя пранки. Но Сириус тоже ему помогал. По какому-то невероятному повороту судьбы он решил дать Римусу личное пространство.

Даже если Сириус помнил жёсткие слова Римуса с той ночи, он о них не говорил. Он не пытался застать его наедине, но и не относился к нему с какой-то обидой или прохладой. Римус сделал вывод, что Сириус либо:

  1. слишком сильно напился, чтобы что-нибудь понять;
  2. либо услышал Римуса и решил тихонько отойти в сторону.



С надвигающимися экзаменами Римус больше предпочитал второй вариант, так что он решил в него поверить.

Их расставание было таким спокойным и таким окончательным, что вскоре даже Римусу было трудно поверить, что когда-то они вообще были близки. Естественно, всем остальным, скорее всего, казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Сириус до сих пор оставался Сириусом - открытым, любящим девчонок, дерзким, бунтарным, разрушительным. А Римус оставался просто Римусом - закрытым, тихим, прилежным и многострадальным второстепенным мародёром.

Март неизбежно приблизился к своему окончанию, и вечеринка в честь дня рождения осталась на недели в прошлом. За всё это время был только один момент, когда ситуация достигла критической точки, но быстро пошла на спад с помощью неожиданного человека.

Был поздний праздничный вечер, и Римус проводил вводный практический урок дуэли. Кристофер пришёл на него - в последнее время Кристофер никогда не отходил от него далеко - но большинство ребят в группе были только новичками и гораздо более юными. Они только-только начали осваивать кое-какие базовые обезоруживающие и отвлекающие заклинания, когда дверь класса Чар открылась, но никто не вошёл. Все обернулись посмотреть, пробормотали ‘Пивз’ и вернулись на свои позиции. Римусу было виднее.

Он проследовал за запахом по комнате и увидел, как открытая дверь в кабинет Флитвика слегка двинулась, словно кто-то задел ручку по пути внутрь. Флитвик доверял Римусу и оставлял свой кабинет открытым на случай, если им понадобятся какие-то вещи оттуда - у него было много толстых матрасов, которые хорошо подходили для дуэлей, и аптечка первой помощи. Римус прочистил горло.

\- Отлично! Продолжайте тренироваться, не забывайте произносить слова громко и отчётливо, чтобы я слышал… я сейчас вернусь.

Он шёл по комнате, пока говорил это, и затем зашёл в кабинет.

\- Сириус, - шикнул Римус, - убирайся отсюда, это не…

\- Я просто прячусь от Филча! Сжалься, Лунатик! - Сириус сбросил мантию-невидимку с привычной ухмылкой на губах. С ухмылкой, благодаря которой он обычно получал всё, что хотел. Римус ощетинился.

\- У тебя есть мантия, прячься где-нибудь ещё! Я всё равно почти закончил здесь, они уйдут в любой момент.

\- Ну, а что в этом страшного? Я просто останусь здесь, пока все не уйдут. Может, даже научусь чему-нибудь!

\- Римус? У тебя всё в порядке? - раздался стук в дверь. Кристофер.

\- Да, сейчас! - Римус бросил на Сириуса последний полный ярости взгляд и подошёл к двери. Сириус ухмыльнулся и скрылся под мантией. Римус оставил дверь открытой и знал, что Сириусу стало скучно, и он вышел в класс. Римус представил, как тот небрежно прислонился к стене и начал наблюдать с однобокой ухмылкой.

Римус продолжил учить так хорошо, как только мог, пытаясь не обращать внимания на него и не отвлекаться. Он чувствовал себя словно на ладони, и это было отвратительно, когда за ним вот так вот наблюдали, когда Сириус был так близко. Когда урок наконец закончился, Римус быстро всех выпроводил, говоря, что ему нужен класс для кое-чего ещё. Все ушли, воодушевлённо обсуждая планы на выходные. Все, кроме Кристофера.

\- Я помогу тебе прибрать, - с готовностью предложил он, когда последние ребята попрощались с Римусом.

Вместе они быстро привели класс Чар в порядок, расставив всё по своим местам. Он чувствовал, что Сириус наблюдал за ними всё это время, и волосы встали дыбом у него на затылке.

\- Ты прочитал ту книгу? - спросил Кристофер. -  _ Колесничий? _

Римус скривился, но кивнул.

\- Да, мне понравилось.

Это была хорошая книга. В некоторых местах ее было тяжело читать, он чересчур хорошо узнавал в некоторых моментах свои переживания. Но иногда это было также и облегчением.

\- О, я так рад, что тебе понравилось! - сказал Кристофер. Римус представил, как Сириус скривил лицо из-за того, что Крис так восторгался  _ книгой.  _ \- Что насчёт концовки?

\- О, да, хорошая. Мне понравилось.

\- Серьёзно? - Кристофер сморщил нос. - Мне нет. Я хотел, чтобы Лори выбрал Эндрю, а ты нет?

_ Естественно,  _ Крис видел себя как Эндрю - милым, педантичным и невинным.

\- Мне понравился Ральф, - пожал плечами Римус. - Он, конечно, не был идеальным, но он был более… не знаю. Классным?

Вообще-то, Римус считал, что Ральф звучал действительно сексуально, мать его - но он представлял внешность Сириуса всё время, так что, возможно, дело было в этом. Он очень надеялся, что если Сириус подслушивал - а он, конечно, подслушивал, он же был Сириусом, в конце концов - то он не понимал ни единого слова, что говорил Кристофер.

\- Я так и думал, что тебе он больше понравится, - сказал Кристофер с ноткой грусти в голосе. Теперь он стоял рядом с Римусом, закинув сумку на одно плечо, готовый уйти.  _ Просто уйди,  _ внутренне умолял Римус. - Он немного напомнил мне твоего друга, Сириуса Блэка.

\- О?! - это привлекло его внимание. И внимание Сириуса тоже, он практически чувствовал, как тот вытянулся в струнку.

\- Ну да, - застенчиво улыбнулся Кристофер. - Прости, но это довольно очевидно, что ты запал на него.

Римус просто моргнул, лишившись дара речи. Кристофер тихонько засмеялся.

\- Это пустая трата времени, Римус, разве ты этого не видишь? Да, он… красивый и всё такое, но он же очевидно думает только о девушках. Ты должен… я хочу сказать, ты  _ заслуживаешь  _ кого-то, кто будет любить тебя так же, как ты будешь любить его.

\- Кристофер, я не…

Кристофер заткнул его поцелуем - он просто приблизился и  _ поцеловал  _ Римуса, как будто это было так просто. Первым инстинктом Римуса было оттолкнуть его; это было ничуть не похоже на то,  _ чего он хотел.  _ К счастью, это было лишь мимолётное прикосновение к губам.

\- О, Крис… - выдохнул Римус. - Я… ты такой хороший друг, и…

О чёрт. Не нужно было говорить ‘друг’.  _ Друг  _ было самым наихудшим из всех возможных слов. Он практически увидел, как разбилось сердце Криса. Но только на мгновение, прежде чем эта чистокровная стойкость характера взяла своё. Он покачал головой и отступил назад.

\- Ничего. Правда. Я лучше буду твоим другом, чем никем, если это всё, чем я могу быть.

Римусу было больно.

\- Пойдём, - Кристофер улыбнулся, словно ничего не случилось. - Сегодня на ужине будет мясной пирог, твой любимый.

Они вышли из класса - только они вдвоём - и Римус тихо прикрыл за ними дверь, чтобы избежать подозрений.


	112. Шестой год: Проявления

Сириус не появился на ужине. Эммелин подошла к ним и спросила Джеймса, где он, но тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Мы были на миссии до этого, но я потерял его. Надеюсь, Филч его не поймал…

\- И с чего вдруг Филчу искать Сириуса? - быстро спросила Лили, опустив нож и вилку и прямо посмотрев на Джеймса.

\- Э… я точно ничего не знаю, - так же быстро ответил Джеймс, опустив взгляд в своё пюре, как будто оно было самой интересной вещью на белом свете. Через двадцать минут всех старост созвали на экстренное собрание, чтобы обсудить проблему на пятом этаже - все рыцарские доспехи начали петь оперу.

Всем ученикам приказали отправляться в свои общие комнаты на остаток вечера, и когда Питер, Римус, Марлин и Мэри добрались до башни, они нашли там Сириуса, который сидел перед камином и курил сигарету.  _ Откуда он взял сигареты?  _ подумал Римус.  _ Обычно он просит у меня.  _ Сириус Блэк был не из тех, кто покупает себе сигареты; он был профессиональным стреляльщиком.

\- Всё нормально, Блэк? - радостно спросила Мэри.

\- Да, нормально, - буркнул Сириус, не открывая взгляда от огня.

\- Не хотел есть? - спросила она.

\- Не, - он затянулся и выдохнул дым словно нервный дракон.

\- А, - Мэри подняла бровь и посмотрела на остальных. - Ты снова хандришь, понятно.

Тот на это не ответил. Римус часто забывал, как хорошо Мэри знала Сириуса. Он восхищался лёгкой и непреклонной манерой, в которой она с ним разговаривала; его собственные инстинкты часто говорили ему поддаться и утешить. Ему нужно чему-то поучиться у Мэри, подумал он.

Когда Кристофер вернулся с собрания старост, Римус приклеился к нему словно клеем до конца вечера. Отчасти из-за того, что он понимал, что причинил ему боль, и хотел показать ему, что ничего не изменилось. А отчасти из-за того, что он знал, что Сириус даже близко к ним не подойдёт, пока они вместе. Они сидели на подоконнике в конце комнаты как можно дальше от камина. Это было то же самое место, где Сириус сидел с Римусом всего пару месяцев назад, когда они поругались, а потом помирились. Но он сейчас не думал об этом. Он слушал пересказ Кристофера о собрании старост.

\- ...и все  _ знают,  _ что Поттер, скорее всего, как-то с этим связан, но, естественно, ни у кого нет доказательств, потому что он практически профессиональный вандал, и все его любят, так ему всё сходит с рук. Даже Лили Эванс сдалась, она больше никогда не отчитывает его так, как раньше.

\- О, правда? - Римус подделал заинтересованность, наблюдая за спинкой кресла, в котором сидел Сириус.

\- Ага, - кивнул Кристофер. - Она даёт ему поблажки. Я даже спросил ее, что бы она сделала с виновниками, а она засмеялась! Она сказала, что это, вообще-то, довольно смешно, и что никому не станет хуже, если я немного расслаблюсь! Знаешь, а ведь я, между прочим, раньше брал с неё пример.

\- Может, тебе, правда, пора расслабиться, - вздохнул Римус. - Похоже, это действительно было смешно. Видит бог, нам всем сейчас не помешает немного посмеяться.

\- Старосты должны следовать  _ всем  _ правилам, - ответил Кристофер с эхом Макгонагалл в своём тоне. - Не только весёлым. В любом случае, если ты так думаешь, то я вообще не понимаю, зачем с тобой разговариваю.

Он начал подниматься.

\- Крис, - посмотрел на него Римус, - да ладно тебе, не веди себя так. Я проверю у тебя Руны, если хочешь.

\- Нет, не хочу, - холодно ответил Кристофер. - Я пошёл спать, - он ушёл в сторону спален. Римус снова вздохнул и потёр глаза. Он посидит пару минут и тоже пойдёт спать. У него был довольно утомительный день.

Но, естественно, этим всё не закончилось. Когда Римус почистил зубы и переоделся в пижаму, Сириус воспользовался своей возможностью. Он стоял посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди, и его лицо было грознее тучи. Римус чувствовал себя в невыгодном положении в своей пижаме и с босыми ногами, но всё же попытался сохранить стойкость и кивнул головой.

\- Привет, Сириус. Я иду спать, - он попытался пройти к своей части комнаты, но Сириус преградил путь.

\- Ты действительно меня выбесил, ты это знаешь? - с яростью сказал он.

\- Прошу прощения? - огрызнулся в ответ Римус, нахмурившись. Сириус продолжил, практически начиная кричать:

\- Если ты пытался заставить меня ревновать, то мне кажется, это было очень, блядь, низко с твоей стороны, Римус.

Римус закатил глаза, зная, что это ещё больше разозлит Сириуса.

\- О,  _ ну конечно,  _ \- с сарказмом сказал он. - Ведь всё крутится вокруг  _ тебя,  _ правда? Бога ради, тебя даже не должно было быть там! Почему ты просто не свалил с остальными ребятами?!

\- Я думал, ты захочешь пойти на ужин вместе! Откуда мне было знать, что ты ходишь на секретные свидания с этим… с этим…

\- Я не ходил на ‘секретные свидания’ ни с кем, кроме  _ тебя,  _ ты, идиот, - огрызнулся Римус. - И ты уже заставил меня об этом пожалеть. Кристофер мой друг, и в любом случае, это не твоё собачье дело, так что держись от меня подальше!

\- Ладно! - закричал Сириус. - Если ты так хочешь!

\- Я это и сказал, не слышал?!

Римус был в ярости. Он был таким злым, что знал, что если останется ещё ненадолго, то скажет что-нибудь, о чём пожалеет. Им обоим нравилось оставлять за собой последнее слово в споре, это было одной из немногих их общих черт. Ему было некуда идти, он толкнул Сириуса плечом по пути к кровати и задёрнул занавески с такой силой, что почти оторвал их от карниза.

Через несколько секунд он услышал злые шаги Сириуса, когда тот вылетел обратно на лестницу.  _ Ну,  _ подумал Римус,  _ если до не него не дошло раньше, то до него точно дошло сейчас. _

***

Понедельник, 4-ое апреля, 1977 год.

К большому неудобству, самый первый урок телепортации в этом году выпал на апрельское полнолуние. Римус и так уже невероятно переживал - в этой трясущейся нервной манере - из-за этих уроков; добавьте к этому привычные попытки удержать свою магию под контролем в дни, предшествующие луне, и он был уверен, что это будет просто идеальным рецептом для катастрофы.

\- Я могу оказаться на другом краю страны! - шёпотом сказал он Лили, когда они стояли перед большим залом.

\- Не можешь, - успокоила она его. - Я спрашивала Профессора Макгонагалл; они убрали анти-телепортационные чары только с зала, так что ты не сможешь оказаться за его пределами.

\- Правда? Ладно, это хорошо, - кивнул он, пытаясь успокоить себя. Это было нескончаемо полезно, что Лили теперь знала о его маленькой пушистой проблеме. У неё было гораздо лучше со здравым смыслом, чем у Джеймса и Сириуса.

\- В общем, - прошептала она, - перестань вести себя так, будто твоя сила - это что-то плохое. Я бы на твоём месте считала это превосходством, особенно для такого умного человека, как ты.

Эти слова как-то странно на него повлияли. Никто раньше не предлагал ему смотреть на эту проблему позитивно. Ну, не считая Ливии.  _ Ты не знаешь и половины своей силы, Римус Люпин. _

Внутри зала Профессор Макгонагалл представила воодушевлённым шести- и семигодкам высокого тощего мужчину, который прибыл учить их телепортации. Естественно, Римус немало прочитал на эту тему и уже знал о ‘трёх Н’, но он надеялся, что их обучат гораздо большему, чем этому.

После того, как им дали слишком мало, по мнению Римуса, указаний, ученикам выдали деревянные обручи и сказали просто ‘попробовать’. Он встретился взглядом с Мэри, пока она несла их обруч в свободное место. Она вытаращила глаза и скорчила рожицу, и он засмеялся, получив тем самым строгий взгляд от инструктора. Не желая произвести плохое впечатление, Римус вернул своё внимание обручу.

Сосредоточиться было очень тяжело, когда все вокруг тебя крутились на месте, запинаясь и шатаясь, как будто щенков учили делать кувырок. И всё же Римус закрыл глаза и попытался.

_ Неторопливость.  _ Лучше никуда не спешить; как с полётом на метле. Медленно и уверенно он победит в гонке.

_ Назначение.  _ Он очень, очень хотел победить Сириуса.

_ Направление.  _ Обруч был даже не так уж далеко. Он и дальше телепортировался, в тот раз с мистером Поттером.

Римус попытался вспомнить то ощущение. Магию, которая тянула его вперёд - нет, больше будто… больше будто его утягивало в тоннель, будто вода уходила в водосточный сток; если прижать пальцы к отверстию, можно почувствовать эту тягу… это было немного похоже на это.

\- ВОТ ДЕРЬМО! - раздался крик, из-за чего концентрация Римуса затрещала по швам. Он вовремя открыл глаза и увидел, как Джеймс и Сириус в шоке сидят на полу, непонимающе глядя друг на друга и потирая головы.  _ О нет,  _ подумал Римус,  _ они, что, уже это сделали? _

\- Идиоты, - засмеялась Мэри. Все остальные тоже смеялись, и Сириус выглядел крайне некомфортно, но при этом всё равно поднялся на ноги и с достоинством отряхнул свою мантию.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Римус.

\- Они оба одновременно прыгнули и столкнулись друг с другом, - фыркнула Мэри. - Чёрт меня дери. Я ничего не чувствую, а ты?

Римус покачал головой. Он снова закрыл глаза и сосредоточился так сильно, как только мог, пытаясь почувствовать то, что утянет его в нужную сторону. Ему показалось, что он почувствовал это, попытался повернуться, но ничего не вышло. Ну, хотя бы он не упал.

Что-то было не так. Всё было так же, как с этим дурацким патронусом (у него до сих пор ничего не получилось; он был одним из немногих, у кого не получилось. Даже  _ Питер  _ наколдовал слабый серебряный туман). Только с патронусом дело было в счастливом воспоминании - и Римус смирился с тем, что счастливые мысли были не его сильной стороной.  _ Для этого,  _ однако,  _ для этого  _ нужна была решительность. И разве он не был решительным?

Как раз в этот момент телепортационный инструктор, назначенный министерством, прошёл мимо него, и Римус почувствовал отголосок его магии. Он был довольно сильным и своеобразным - вибрирующим. Это напомнило ему о старом телевизоре в общей комнате приюта, на котором показывали гудящие помехи. Ребёнком Римус восторженно прислонял к экрану руки и чувствовал странную потустороннюю энергию, будто он мог поглотить ее.

И тогда в голове Римуса что-то щёлкнуло, словно лёд треснул. Вот и оно! Римус расслабился. Ему не нужно было  _ искать  _ нужный канал или пытаться его почувствовать - он  _ уже  _ его чувствовал. В зале было полно магии, густой, с металлическим привкусом, горячо-холодной на его зубах. Он всегда мог ее чувствовать, он просто научился не обращать на неё внимания с годами. Это было труднее сделать в полнолуние, но в этом случае это может и не быть недостатком, как сказала Лили…

Он закрыл глаза, сделал вдох и двинулся - это показалось ему только крошечным поворотом, взмахом палочки или изгибом брови. Он позволил магии сделать своё дело, и когда он открыл глаза, он уже стоял в обруче.

\- Браво! - инструктор громко и радостно захлопал в ладоши.

\- Молодец, Лунатик! - крикнул ему Джеймс, и Римус увидел огромный синяк, наливающийся у него на лбу.

\-  _ Отлично,  _ Римус! - воскликнули девчонки.

Римус опустил взгляд в пол, смущённый, но довольный.

***

Пятница, 15-ое апреля, 1977 год.

К середине апреля у новообретённой уверенности Римуса, казалось, больше не было лимитов. Конечно, он относился к этому с осторожностью - он никому не рассказал (задушить эту мысль в корне!), опасаясь, что остальные посчитают его высокомерным или даже хуже - опасным. Но он знал, что что-то изменилось. Уже много лет Римус считал ликантропию и неконтролируемые чувства и реакции, которые из неё вытекали, ограничениями своей магии. И если судить по последним нескольким неделям - он был неправ.

Возможно, Римус допустил эту ошибку из-за того, что очень мало исследований об оборотнях было проведено в волшебном мире. Или, возможно, Ливия была права - всё это время Римус слушал не тех людей.

Теперь он тайно проводил различные эксперименты, начиная от простых базовых заклинаний и заканчивая более сложными трансфигурациями и мутациями. И все из них получались гораздо проще, если он расслаблялся и просто использовал ту магию, которая уже существовала в пространстве вокруг него. До этого все заклинания давались ему таким трудом, будто он поднимал воду из глубокого колодца внутри себя, по тяжёлому большому ведру на каждое. После открытия на телепортации он чувствовал себя так, будто всё это время на самом деле он стоял посреди озера - и ему нужно было лишь начать пить. Он даже начал делать маленькие шаги навстречу бессловесной магии.

В настоящее время ему нужно было готовиться к экзаменам, и хоть его обнаруженная сила отлично пригодится ему на практических экзаменах, Римусу ещё нужно было приготовиться к нескольким письменным тестам. Этим конкретным днём он убедил Джеймса (а значит, автоматически и Питера) подготовиться вместе с ним. За окном был яркий весенний день, и последние зимние холода растворились под тёплым солнцем, так что они все согласились, что будет неплохо для разнообразия выйти на улицу.

Они растянулись на траве с открытыми книгами в руках. Джеймс читал, высунув кончик языка между зубов и заткнув перо за ухо. Питер лениво просматривал свои записи по водяным.

\- Это несправедливо, - заныл он. - В этом году нет С.О.В или К.О.Т.О.В., почему нам вообще нужно сдавать экзамены?

\- Чтобы ты не потерял хватку, Хвостик, - ответил Джеймс, не отрываясь от книги. - Смотри на это как на практику перед К.О.Т.ами.

\- Предпочёл бы этого не делать, - скривился Питер. - Лунатик, у тебя есть записи по…

\- Вторники, четверги и воскресенья, - спокойно ответил Римус, не отрываясь от своего эссе по ЗоТИ.

\- Что? - Питер непонимающе почесал голову.

\- Вторники, четверги и воскресенья, - повторил Римус. - По этим дням я провожу занятия, и  _ по этим  _ дням я помогаю другим с их работой. Остальное время мне нужно, чтобы разбираться со своими собственными проблемами.

\- О, но я же твой  _ лучший друг,  _ \- заныл Питер. - Пожаааааааалуйста, Лунатик?

\- Будешь меньше сосаться с Доркас, будешь больше времени тратить на свои записи, - ухмыльнулся Римус. Было очень легко притворяться высоконравственным, когда ты не мог целовать людей, которых ты хотел целовать. Кстати о них.

\- Как дела, парни? - Сириус подошёл к ним развязной походкой, пока Эммелин семенила за ним. Джеймс поднял голову и улыбнулся, Питер подвинулся, чтобы освободить место.

\- Где ты был? - спросил Джеймс. - В последнее время я тебя никогда не вижу.

\- Не моя проблема, что ты превратился в  _ одного из них,  _ староста Поттер, - прохладно ответил Сириус. - Я был на отработке.

\- Ты на отработках бываешь чаще, чем я делаю что-то как староста, - возразил Джеймс, позабыв про свою книгу и вернувшись в режим мародёра. Он кивнул Эммелин, которая села рядом с Сириусом и поправила юбку. - Привет, Эм.

\- Привет, Джеймс, - улыбнулась она в ответ. - Питер, Римус. Вы все готовитесь?

\- К сожалению, - снова простонал Питер. - Только Лунатик мне не помогает.

\- Ой, да хоть раз помоги уже себе сам, - огрызнулся Римус, теперь серьёзно, а не в шутку.

\- Мне кажется, это хорошая идея, - одобрительно сказала Эммелин. - Разделаться с этим до похода в Хогсмид на выходных. Это так ответственно, да, Сириус?

\- Наверное.

\- Кстати говоря, - продолжила она, игнорируя его нежелание говорить, - чем ты хочешь заняться в Хогсмиде? Мы встретимся там, или ты встретишь меня у моей общей комнаты?

\- Э, не знаю. Почему мы должны решать это заранее?

Питер, несмотря на свои предыдущие мучения, вдруг серьёзно заинтересовался своими записями по ЗоТИ, спрятав лицо за листом пергамента.

\- Другие парни не возражают планировать свидания со своими девушками, - сказала Эммелин на грани визга. По всей видимости, для них это была старая ссора.

Как и Питер, Джеймс и Римус обратили всё своё внимание на книги и записи, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Сириус и Эммелин продолжили ссориться, не обращая на них внимания.

\- А я не другие парни, - прорычал Сириус. - Я думал, тебе это нравилось.

\- Я тоже так думала, - рявкнула она в ответ.

\- Так что? Теперь я ужасный парень, потому что не хочу бегать за тобой как какой-то слюнявый тюфяк?

\- Я не этого от тебя прошу, и ты это знаешь!

\- Тогда перестань ныть.

\- Я не…

\- А я это слышу. Нытьё нытьё нытьё.

Эммелин открыла и закрыла рот несколько раз, очевидно, желая сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но чтобы это не звучало как нытьё. В итоге она просто замолчала и уставилась в землю. Ее глаза блестели ярче обычного, и Римус наконец почувствовал, как немного смягчается по отношению к ней. Бедняжка.

\- О,  _ Мерлин,  _ только не обижайся, - пожаловался Сириус на ее молчание. - Если ты злишься, то давай поругаемся, если не злишься, то давай пососёмся - только,  _ пожалуйста,  _ не обижайся.

\- Ах, а с тобой возможны только эти два варианта, да, Сириус?! - огрызнулась Эммелин, поднялась на ноги и сложила руки на груди.

\- Ага, - ответил он с это ухмылкой Сириуса Блэка.

\- Ах! - она вскинула руки, развернулась и рассерженно умчалась обратно в замок.

Когда она ушла, между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Джеймс прочистил горло.

\- Как некрасиво, Бродяга, - сказал он из-за своей книги. - Ты ее расстроил.

\- Она всегда расстраивается, - заныл Сириус. - Что насчёт  _ моих  _ чувств?

\- Я не уверен, что они у тебя есть, - без промедления ответил Джеймс. - Что ты думаешь, Лунатик?

Римус поднял взгляд от своей книги, надеясь, что он выглядел недовольным и незаинтересованным - как будто он даже не слышал их разговора.

\- М?

\- У Бродяги есть чувства?

Сириус поймал его взгляд. Римус расправил плечи и отвёл глаза.

\- Определённо нет.

Сириус без слов поднялся на ноги и ушёл.

\- Сириус? Эй! - Джеймс поднялся, но Сириус не обернулся. Джеймс почесал затылок и расстроенно опустился обратно. Он подумал несколько секунд и посмотрел на Римуса. - Лунатик… между вами что-то происходит?

Римус зыркнул на него.

\- Спроси его!

\- Я спрашивал. Он отказывается со мной разговаривать.

\- ...правда? - Римус был искренне удивлён. Он был наполовину уверен, что Сириус рассказал Джеймсу каждую грязную деталь. Должно быть, ему по-настоящему стыдно.

\- Правда, - теперь Джеймс смотрел на него очень пристально. - Что происходит?

\- Я… я переспал с Мэри, - по крайней мере, это было правдой. Питер как-то странно вздохнул рядом с ним, но Римус проигнорировал его. - Он узнал, вот и всё.

\- Ты… что?! - брови Джеймса взлетели вверх в неподдельном удивлении. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и прочистил горло. - О, ну, я рад за тебя, брат. Я и понятия не имел, что вы с ней…

\- Это случилось только один раз, - поспешно сказал Римус.

\- Ладно. Ясно, ну. Почему Сириус так себя ведёт из-за этого? Они с Мэри расстались сто лет назад.

\- Да, - угрюмо ответил Римус и вздохнул. - Ох, ладно, Пит, бери мои записи. Где ты застрял?


	113. Шестой год: Коробка

Трибуны на поле для квиддича в воскресенье были одним из немногих мест, где было гарантировано немного тишины и покоя в Хогвартсе. Римус приходил сюда каждую неделю со своего дня рождения, чтобы застать конец спартанских тренировок Джеймса и полетать одному после.

Однако этим утром, прихромав на трибуны, он увидел, что сегодня он не один.

\- Привет, Лили, - с удивлением улыбнулся Римус. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Лили быстро обернулась, моргнула на него и резко выдохнула, сложив губы в форме буквы ‘о’, будто она больше никого не ожидала здесь увидеть. Она нервно метнула взгляд на поле, затем снова на Римуса и смущённо улыбнулась.

\- Привет! Эм… просто смотрю, как Марлс тренируется. Моральная поддержка и всё такое.

\- А, точно. Можно к тебе присоединиться?

Она улыбнулась и подвинула свою сумку, будто чтобы освободить для него место, хотя скамейки были абсолютно пусты. Они молча сидели какое-то время и наблюдали за тренировкой. Джеймс занимался с охотниками и вратарями, так что сегодня присутствовала только половина команды. Римус мимолётно вспомнил о нововведении Джеймса с подобными ‘узко-направленными тренировками’, что стало облегчением для остальной команды Гриффиндора, ведь это значило, что им не нужно было тренироваться  _ каждый день,  _ только Джеймсу.

\- Эм… Лили? - через какое-то время сказал Римус. - Ты знала, что Марлин не тренируется сегодня?

Она опустила взгляд на колени, и ее рыжие волосы заслонили ее лицо как занавески.

\- Да, - прошептала она.

\- Значит, ты здесь, чтобы посмотреть на…?

\- Не заставляй меня  _ говорить это,  _ Римус, - ее голос звучал убито. Она подняла голову и заправила волосы за уши. - Давай, вперёд, начинай.

\- Что?! - Римусу было смешно. Староста Лили Эванс краснеет от стыда. Сириус был бы в восторге.

\- Смейся надо мной, дразни меня, скажи меня, что я полная дура… - вздохнула она, глядя на поле. - Я уже знаю.

\- Я не считаю тебя дурой просто из-за того, что тебе нравится Джеймс, - засмеялся Римус, игриво ее пихая. - Но… ты должна признать, что это  _ немного  _ смешно спустя столько времени.

\- Уф, я знаю, - простонала она. - Я, чёрт возьми, не могу в это поверить.

\- А он знает?

\- Нет! - она в ужасе на него уставилась. - Я тогда точно  _ умру! _

\- Почему?! - Римус снова засмеялся. - Ты же не думаешь, что он серьёзно тебе откажет?  _ Именно на это  _ он и надеется уже пять лет!

\- Вот именно! - воскликнула она, эмоционально взмахнув руками, показывая своё негодование. - Он хотел этого целую вечность, а я хочу этого только… эм… ну, вообще-то, не так уж и давно… но точно даже не близко так долго. Если я соглашусь сейчас, то для меня это будет  _ слишком.  _ Я могу разбить его сердце.

Она закусила губу, не отрывая взгляда от того, как он летает, свистит и экспрессивно указывает на обручи ворот.

\- Ты можешь, - согласился Римус. - Но я думаю, что Джеймс Поттер почтёт это за честь, если его сердце будет разбито тобой.

Она фыркнула.

\- Римус, серьёзно, ты звучишь ничуть не лучше него. Я не какая-то… не знаю, идеальная ‘девушка мечты’, которая просто впорхнёт в его жизнь и превратит все отстойные части его жизни в прекрасные. Это же не сказка.  _ Я  _ не сказка. Я очень бесячая. Я просто невозможная по утрам - спроси Мэри - и я ненавижу проигрывать в спорах, и я кричу, когда злюсь, и у меня течёт из носа, когда я реву. Я ни черта не знаю о квиддиче, и учиться ему я тоже не хочу.

\- И что? - улыбнулся Римус. - Я уверен, что он знает большинство из этого. А если не знает, то ничего с ним не будет, когда узнает. Да и вообще, ты, что, думаешь Джеймс идеальный? Я знаю, как пахнут его носки.

Лили засмеялась.

\- Спасибо, Римус.

\- Скажешь ему?

Она сморщила свой веснушчатый носик.

\- Неа. Сначала хочу ещё немного об этом подумать.

\- Собираешься просто часами смотреть, как он летает?

Она засмеялась и пихнула его.

\- Если захочу! Его легко заметить, что я могу сказать? - она показала ему язык и вернулась к тренировке. Римус улыбнулся и выдавил из себя единственный настоящий совет, который у него был.

\- Не затягивай надолго. Чем дольше ждёшь, тем потом будет труднее.

Лили с любопытством на него посмотрела, и Римус моментально пожалел, что вообще что-то сказал.

\- О, да? - сказала она. - Ты ни с того ни с сего вдруг начал разбираться в вопросах любви?

\- Неа, - убедительно, как он надеялся, засмеялся он. - Я просто много читаю.

***

_ ‘I could have given you all of my heart, _

_ But there’s someone who’s torn it apart. _

_ And he’s taken nearly all that I have got, _

_ But if you want I’ll try to love again…’ _

_ ‘Я могла бы отдать тебе всё своё сердце, _

_ Но есть кое-кто, кто разорвал его на части. _

_ И он забрал почти всё, что у меня было, _

_ Но если ты хочешь, я могу попытаться полюбить заново...’ _

\- Блэк, в следующий раз, когда соберёшься разбить чьё-нибудь сердце, можешь сделать это  _ не  _ в экзаменационный период? - простонала Лили, когда Сириус зашёл в общую комнату, и все радио, проигрыватели и граммофоны в радиусе двадцати метров взорвались трагическим голосом ПП Арнольд.

_ ‘Baby I’ll try to love again, but I know… _

_ The first cut is the deepest…’ _

_ ‘Малыш, я попытаюсь полюбить снова, но я знаю… _

_ Первый порез - самый глубокий...’ _

\- А мне-то что с этим сделать?! - взорвался Сириус, проходя по комнате и выключая каждый динамик в зоне видимости.

Это была болезненная затянутая мелодрама, но Сириус и Эммелин наконец расстались. И, по всей видимости,  _ никто  _ не имел права так обращаться с Эммелин Вэнс, поэтому в качестве мести она наложила за него очень сложное проклятие, из-за чего каждый раз, когда он заходил в комнату, начинала играть песня о расставании. Обычно это проклятие распространялось на музыкальные плееры, но иногда, когда больше ничего не было в округе, портреты тоже начинали взрываться песнями.

\- Просто извинись перед ней и сними уже это чёртово заклинание! - ответила Лили.

_ ‘Cuz when it comes to being lucky, he’s cursed, _

_ when it comes to lovin’ me, he’s worst…’ _

_ ‘Когда дело доходит до везения, он проклят, _

_ Когда дело доходит до любви ко мне, он хуже всех...’ _

\- Мне не за что извиняться! - с яростью огрызнулся он. -  _ Силенсио! Силенсио силенсио СИЛЕНСИО! _

Музыка наконец замолкла. Кто знает, как надолго. Римус не вмешивался, он мог только ухудшить ситуацию, да и Сириус ходил на взводе всю неделю.

\- Нужно отдать ей должное, - подразнила Мэри, - она креативно к этому подошла, - она сидела на Марлин, которая лежала на животе на ковре, пока Мэри заплетала ее длинные светлые волосы в косу. Каждый раз, когда она доплетала ее, она распускала всё обратно, ласково расчёсывала волосы и начинала заново. Иногда Римус думал, что он вообще не понимает девчонок. И всё же Марлин, которая обычно ненавидела, когда за ней ухаживают, похоже, наслаждалась этим и выглядела довольно мирно.

\- О да, давай, вставай на ее сторону, все вы. Чёртовы женщины, - Сириус упал в кресло напротив Лили и скрутился в нём, глядя на огонь. - У кого-нибудь есть сигареты?

У Римуса были, но он ничего не сказал.

\- Я не удивлена, что она тебя бросила, - ухмыльнулась Мэри. - В последнее время ты совершенно невыносимый придурок. Я ещё легко от тебя отделалась, - она шутливо ему подмигнула, и он перестал так сильно хмуриться.

\- Ты меня любишь на самом деле, - пробормотал он.

\- Давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь ещё, - сказала Марлин с пола. - Не об экзаменах или чёртовых отношениях. Поттер, как там обстоят дела с нашей затеей с кемпингом?

\- Всё готово - вам, ребята, надо только объявиться, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Со своими палатками, естественно.

\- Папа сказал, мне можно взять наши с условием, что я их не сломаю, - сказала Лили. - Две двухместные.

\- Удобно, - с сарказмом сказал Сириус. - Учитывая, что нас семь.

\- Восемь, - влез Питер. - Джеймс сказал, что я могу взять Доркас.

Римус внутренне застонал после этих слов. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась Доркас; Доркас классная. Но он ждал летних каникул со своими ближайшими друзьями, без всяких левых людей. Спасибо вселенной, что Мэри не собиралась брать с собой своего последнего парня. Хотя с Мэри всё менялось слишком быстро, чтобы строить какие-то долгосрочные планы.

\- Ну, я, вообще-то, надеялась, что вы, мальчики, возьмёте свои собственные палатки, - ответила Лили, бросая на Сириуса холодный взгляд.

\- Мама писала в последнем письме, что в нашей деревне есть магазин для маггловского кемпинга, - быстро сказал Джеймс, как всегда миротворец. - Так мы все пойдём и купим себе палатки, когда вернёмся домой. Ты же точно приедешь этим летом, да, Лунатик?

\- Если это ничего? - взволнованно спросил Римус. У него всё ещё не было плана б. Может, Джеймс разрешит ему забрать одну палатку после. Боже, что за депрессивная мысль.

\- Конечно, - великодушно улыбнулся Джеймс, потирая ладони. - Это лето будет  _ офигенным. _

\- А как мы доберёмся до Корнуолла? - спросила Марлин. - Телепортируемся?

\- Если все сдадим, то да.

Они все виновато посмотрели на Питера. Он до сих пор не смог никуда переместиться и не расщепить себя.

\- Я, правда, пытаюсь, - стыдливо сказал он. - Я могу поехать на Ночном Рыцаре?

\- Всё будет нормально, - радостно сказал Джеймс. - Я обещаю. Самое лучше лето.

***

_ Mother _

_ You had me _

_ But I never had you _

_ I wanted you _

_ You didn’t want me _

_ Мама _

_ Я был у тебя _

_ Но тебя у меня никогда не было  _

_ Я хотел тебя _

_ Ты меня не хотела _

Пятница, 24-ое июня, 1977 год.

И вообще, подумал Римус про себя, уходя с последнего экзамена в этом семестре - письменного, по Уходу за Магическими Существами - спасибо вселенной за нескончаемый оптимизм Джеймса. В последнее время они все выезжали только на нём.

Экзамены оказались точно такими же, как и всегда - может, разве что немного легче, по крайней мере, когда дело касалось практической магии. К счастью, никто не ожидал от них патронуса в этом году. Хотя было что-то успокаивающее в этом расписании, и в дедлайнах, и упражнениях на время. Это всё было совершенно обыденным здравым рассудком и не поощряло никакой независимой мысли. Римус всегда был благодарен за возможность выключить мозг. Особенно установив себе свой собственный дедлайн.

Как только его экзамены закончатся (и сегодня был именно тот день), он откроет свою коробку из-под обуви. Она лежала под его кроватью уже почти три месяца. Он даже взгляда на неё не бросил. Что бы там ни было, это будет разрушительным, он знал это. Пусть даже там будут какие-то скучные заметки от Надзирательницы, его старые школьные тетради или что-то другое, он знал, что одна лишь мысль обо всей этой ситуации с приютом в конце концов утащит его на самое дно. Он говорил себе, что это было очень здравомысляще и зрело; ему нужна была свежая голова для экзаменов.

Но сейчас был уже конец июня, и ему больше ничего не оставалось делать. Естественно, ему  _ всегда  _ было, что делать - подготовка к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В. начнётся по-серьёзному в следующем году; ему необходимо было начать заранее. Ходили разговоры о вечеринке в честь окончания учебного года, и он мог начать готовиться к ней. И ещё ему очень нужно было перечитать записи с уроков целительства Мадам Помфри; он трагично отставал по теме синяков.

Сперва он пообедал. Неприятные вещи обычно было легче встречать на полный желудок. После обеда стояли экзамены по Маггловедению и Прорицанию - и Джеймс с Сириусом пойдут их сдавать.

\- Лунатик, для чего нужны шары с горячим воздухом? Я всё ещё не понимаю… - спросил Джеймс с отчаявшимся взглядом.

\- Всё будет нормально, - сказала Лили, наливая себе тыквенного сока. - Маггловедение должно быть лёгким для тебя после продвинутой Трансфигурации.

\- Вау, спасибо, Эванс, - разулыбался Джеймс. Все посмотрели на Лили, которая вспыхнула и вернулась к своему обеду.

\- Я до сих пор так ничего и не увидел в кристальном шаре, - глубоко вздохнул Питер.

\- Скажи ей, что видишь Грима, - радостно сказал Сириус. - Это то, что сделаю я.

\- Почему Грима?

\- У меня просто есть ощущение, что она реально может его увидеть завтра днём около двух часов, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Джеймс с Питером засмеялись к большому недоумению девчонок.

Римус простоял около большого зала со своими друзьями так долго, как только мог, пока они все не ушли на экзамен.  _ Никому не помешает, если я отложу это ещё на несколько минут… _

Но, в конце концов, настало время посмотреть в лицо неизбежному. Всё-таки чем раньше он это сделает, тем больше времени у него будет наедине с собой, чтобы обработать информацию. Даже если это будет пустяком; даже если всего лишь придётся справляться с очередным разочарованием. У него была книга на примете и полный доступ к коллекции пластинок Сириуса, так что этот день не может быть совершенно неприятным.

Он закрыл занавески вокруг своей кровати, пускай даже он был совершенно один в комнате. Он сдул пыль с крышки коробки и закашлялся.

\-  _ Скурджифай,  _ \- кашлянул он, направив палочку на одеяло, чтобы избавиться от противной серой пыли. Теперь пути назад уже нет. И быстро, будто срывая пластырь, он открыл крышку.

На первый взгляд всё выглядело совершенно безобидно. Всё внутри было плоским - предположительно, документы, спрятанные в аккуратные коричневые конверты разных размеров, относительно старые и новые.

Документы на поступление в приют -  _ Римус Джон Люпин, 5 лет и 3 месяца, дата поступления - 07.12.1965.  _ Отзывы от учителей из его начальной школы - все оценки были двойками.  _ ‘Не проявляет никаких способностей к обучению’, _ было написано в одном,  _ ‘Не приспособлен к обучению. Пригоден к неквалифицированному труду’ _ . Грёбаные суки.

Его свидетельство о рождении. Оно было маггловским - видимо, его мать лежала не в госпитале Святого Мунго. Римус узнал, что он был рождён в роддоме в Бристоле из всех возможных мест. Его мать звали Хоуп, и его отец был отмечен как ‘Безработный’. Всё это Римус просмотрел с пассивным терпением, словно какой-то архивист, разбирающий документы, которые относились к древней истории, а не к его собственной жизни. Но затем он наткнулся на фотографии.

Они были чёрно-белыми. Маггловскими; неподвижными. На одной был изображён пухлый ребёнок, на которого был одет какой-то белый вязаный свитер с пуговицами в форме кроликов. Римус предположил, что это был он, на обратной стороне не было подписи, лишь печать из фотостудии. Ещё была другая фотография, которую, должно быть, сделали, когда его отдали в приют. На ней он мог отдалённо узнать черты своего лица - тёмный опасливый взгляд и сердито искажённый рот. Он смотрел куда-то вверх - предположительно на того, кто делал фото - и выглядел напуганным.

Последняя фотография была самой плохой. На ней была изображена семья, которой он не помнил.

На ней был Лайелл, высокий, худой и долговязый, взъерошенные волосы и маленькие очки с роговой оправой. Он улыбался - Римус никогда не представлял его улыбающимся. Рядом с ним в кресле с цветочным принтом сидела небольшая молодая женщина. У неё были безупречно белые платиновые волосы, уложенные в настоящую дикую причёску шестидесятых, и на ней был красивый топ без руквов, который показывал ее красивую фигуру. Ее нос был немного длинноватым и приплюснутым, но у неё было приятное лицо. На ее коленях сидел маленький мальчик. Он смеялся, его лицо было освещено радостью. Она смотрела на него, и ее рот был открыт - что она говорила?

Римус отложил фотографию, чувствуя головокружение. Он осознал, что всё это время задерживал дыхание, и выдохнул. Остался лишь один конверт. Почерк на нём принадлежал не Надзирательнице. Хотя, на нём не было печати, так что, возможно, она видела содержимое. Может, поэтому она и не отдала его ему. Снова взяв себя в руки и приготовившись к худшему, Римус достал письмо из конверта, которое было аккуратно сложено втрое. Оно было написано на хорошей бумаге с цветочными узорами по краям. Почерк тоже был красивым.

_ Мой милый мальчик, _

_ Я знаю, что у меня нет права оставлять тебе это письмо. Наверняка ты получишь его только через несколько лет - если вообще получишь. Я надеюсь, что всё-таки получишь, и что, получив его, ты будешь достаточно взрослым. И всё же я не жду прощения. _

_ Я не могу придумать, что тебе сказать. Как я могу объясниться? Ты был моим прекрасным бесценным мальчиком с момента своего рождения. Нет - с момента, когда я почувствовала, как ты двигаешься внутри меня. Мы с твоим отцом очень сильно любили друг друга, и когда родился ты, наше счастье усилилось в тысячу раз. Ты был любим, мой маленький Римус, я молюсь, чтобы ты этого не забыл. Но ты сейчас очень маленький, и я слышала, что иногда забыть - самый лёгкий путь. _

_ Когда произошла эта трагедия, я пообещала тебе, что я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы всё исправить. У меня была эта глупая уверенность, что одной моей любви к тебе будет достаточно. _

_ Затем, когда Лайелл оставил нас обоих, я пыталась ради тебя. Я клянусь, что пыталась. Но я никогда не была особо умной девушкой, и никогда такой сильной и практичной, как твой отец. Тебе нужно было так много, а у меня было так мало. Понимаешь, у меня больше не было никакой семьи, когда я вышла за него, мне сказали, что я должна сделать выбор. Мои родители не принимали его, и даже после его смерти я знала, что они не примут тебя. _

_ Я не могу передать, как я сожалею, что я вынуждена тебя отпустить. В своём сердце я знаю, что это самый безопасный выбор и, в конце концов, самый лучший для тебя. Я знаю, что я никогда тебя не забуду, и я знаю, что я всегда буду мечтать увидеть тебя снова. Я молюсь, что, когда время придёт, тебе не будет слишком трудно меня найти. _

_ Со всей своей любовью, _

_ Хоуп Дженкинс. _

Римус положил письмо обратно в конверт и закрыл коробку. Он бросил ее под кровать, заполз под тяжёлое одеяло и свернулся калачиком, как делал раньше в приюте. Ему казалось, что внутри него открылась дыра, большая засасывающая пустота. Слёзы зажгли его глаза, и, раз уж он был один, он не стал их сдерживать.

***

Суббота, 2-ое июля, 1977 год.

Он никогда особо не думал о своей матери. По крайней мере, после того, как приехал в Хогвартс, в котором, казалось, было так много Лайелла и всех его достижений и ошибок. Очевидно, лучше было бы иметь мать, чем не иметь, но он не знал, _что_ _именно_ он потерял так рано в своей жизни. В Надзирательнице не было особых материнских чувств, но ей платили не за то, чтобы она любила мальчишек, за которыми присматривала.

Это окно в жизнь Хоуп - в  _ его собственную  _ жизнь - был ужасающим для Римуса, и он жалел, что вообще прочитал это дурацкое письмо. И всё же он прочитал его больше одного раза. Он читал его каждую ночь до конца учебного года, словно если он прочитает слово ‘любим’, он сможет по-настоящему его почувствовать. Он не мог.

Мародёры остались в Хогвартсе на два лишних дня ради Римуса. Первое летнее полнолуние выпадало на 1-ое июля, и было гораздо удобнее (даже не говоря о том, что безопаснее для Поттеров), если Римус проведёт его в воющей хижине. Ну, он  _ должен был быть  _ в воющей хижине, но, естественно, Хвост, Бродяга и Сохатый были другого мнения. Разделавшись с экзаменами и предвкушая летние каникулы, они провели одно из самых лучших полнолуний за очень долгое время.

И всё же Мадам Помфри настояла, чтобы Римус получил привычный отдых после, и вырубила его сильным снотворным зельем, чтобы убедиться, что он проспит всё утро.

\- Из-за путешествия с помощью дымолётного порошка тебя может затошнить, даже когда ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, - предостерегла она. - Бережёного бог бережёт.

Они должны были улететь этим вечером через камин в кабинете Макгонагалл. Римус проснулся после обеда и увидел, что был не один.

\- Привет, Лунатик, - тихо сказал Сириус со своего стула около постели. Его глаза были тёмными, и он выглядел так, будто тоже дремал.

\- Привет, - ответил Римус, потянулся и сел прямо. - Ты должен быть в кровати, ты ужасно выглядишь.

\- Заткнись, я великолепно выгляжу, - ответил Сириус с зевком. - В любом случае, Джеймс переворачивает комнату вверх дном в попытках собраться, так что я всё равно бы не смог поспать. Есть хочешь?

\- Всегда.

\- Хорошо, я должен тебя накормить, - он указал рукой на тарелку на прикроватном столике, на которой было полно фруктов и сэндвичей. Римус взял яблоко и жадно в него впился.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, но Сириус забросил в рот пару виноградин. С марта они отточили искусство пустых разговоров перед своими друзьями, задействуя как можно меньше зрительного контакта и личной информации. Можно было бы назвать это дружбой, если не знать, что было до этого.

\- Мне немного стыдно, - неожиданно сказал Сириус, глядя на свою обувь.

\- М?

\- Мне немного стыдно за то, как я с тобой поговорил какое-то время назад. Насчёт твоего друга, э… Кристофера?

\- Да, - Римус догрыз яблоко до одной палочки, которую он положил на столик, и затем потянулся за сэндвичем. Сыр и солёные огурцы. - Ты немного нагрубил, но ничего страшного. Я не особо много об этом думал.

\- Оу, это хорошо, - кивнул Сириус. Он посмотрел на Римуса и затем быстро перевёл взгляд куда-то в окно. - Я думал, может… я думал, что он может быть причиной, почему ты решил прекратить.

Римусу не нужно было спрашивать, что он имел в виду. Сириус изъяснялся весьма понятно.

\- Нет, - сказал Римус, подбирая слова очень осторожно. - Это не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Я говорил тебе, он мой друг, и это всё.

Сириус храбро кивнул.

\- Да, я верю тебе. Я верю.

Он всё ещё не понимал, с грустью осознал Римус. Он до сих пор не знал, почему они не могут продолжить делать то, что делали раньше. Глупый, прекрасный, невозможный человек.

\- Слушай, Сириус, - начал он так же осторожно, - я просто… у меня был довольно дерьмовый год, честно говоря. Может, у меня дерьмовая жизнь, я не знаю. Сейчас в моей жизни происходит много того, что я не могу контролировать. Так что я считаю… если есть что-то, что делает меня несчастным, и что я  _ могу  _ контролировать, то…

\- О, ясно. Я понимаю.

\- Да?

\- Я ни за что не хочу делать тебя несчастным, Лунатик.

_ Это не то, что я имел в виду,  _ подумал Римус.  _ Это не то, что я хотел сказать.  _ Но у него больше не было энергии. У него больше не было ресурсов. И так сойдёт, по крайней мере, до тех пор, когда всё не перестанет быть таким болезненным.

\- Я, что, слышу там голоса? - Мадам Помфри появилась из-за больничных занавесок, весёлая и раскрасневшаяся. - Ну вот! Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше! С нетерпением ждёте летних каникул, мальчики?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни:  
> \- 'First cut is the deepest' группы Cat Stevens (исполненный ПП Арнольд);  
> \- 'Mother' Джона Леннона.


	114. Лето 1977 года (Часть 1)

_ Television man is crazy, saying we’re juvenile delinquent wrecks, _

_ Oh man! I need TV, when I got T.Rex! _

_ Человек в телевизоре совсем чокнулся; говорит, что мы отбитые малолетние преступники, _

_ Блин, мужик! Нужен мне телевизор, когда у меня есть Ти-Рекс! _

Римус чувствовал себя до странного безразлично, когда прибыл к Поттерам со всеми своими пожитками и временно заселился в свободную комнату. Ему придётся рассказать хоть  _ кому-то  _ о том, что случилось - и скоро. Если он сможет застать мистера Поттера одного, то, может… но оба родителя Джеймса в этом году были заняты как никогда, только и делая, что вбегая в дом и выбегая из него обратно, или же проводя секретные миссии, на которые их никто не пускал.

\- Но мы уже  _ совершеннолетние,  _ \- возмущался Джеймс.

\- Но ты же до сих пор мой малыш, - миссис Поттер поцеловала его в макушку, убирая со стола тарелки после завтрака.

Джеймс выглядел крайне оскорблённым таким заявлением, а глаза Римуса зажгло от слёз, так что ему пришлось выйти.

У них осталась неделя, чтобы подготовиться к неделе кемпинга, и в самый первый день они отправились в деревню, чтобы купить палатки. Римус никогда в жизни не был на кемпинге, но всё же оказался более компетентным, чем Джеймс, Питер и Сириус, которые постоянно отвлекались по очереди, приходя в ужас или восторг от каждого предмета в магазине. На плечи Римуса выпало говорить с владельцем магазина о таких скучных вещах, как матрасы, колышки и крепления. В конце концов он выбрал две приемлемые двухместные палатки коричневого и оранжевого цвета, игнорируя мольбы Сириуса подумать над психоделическими синими и зелёными цветами.

На следующий день Римусу пришлось удостовериться, что у них у всех была надлежащая маггловская одежда, учитывая, что они поедут на маггловский палаточный лагерь, а затем они получили интенсивный курс по готовке от Галли, домашнего эльфа.

\- Почему  _ девчонки  _ не могут готовить? - заныл Джеймс, когда противный запах подгоревших яиц заполнил воздух. Миссис Поттер, которая до этого наблюдала за ними и забавлялась, подошла и дала ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

\- Вот это мужчину я вырастила, - фыркнула она. - Если ты не можешь приготовить девушке завтрак, то не ожидай, что она останется на ночь.

\- Ну мам! - скривился Джеймс в ответ, когда Сириус с Римусом согнулись от смеха пополам.

Остаток времени они провели, планируя всё то, что они хотели сделать за каникулы, посещая дневные сеансы с местном кинотеатре (там шёл фильм про Бонда и  _ Аэропорт 77,  _ который был любимым у Римуса) и, естественно, летая на мётлах. Сириус был очень впечатлён прокачанными навыками Римуса, и у них даже получилось организовать очень мелкомасштабную игру по квиддичу (без снитча и вратаря Питера).

Этим летом от Грюма было ни слуху ни духу. Однажды за ужином мистер Поттер объяснил, что на их доме были усилены защитные чары, и Грюм вернулся обратно в офис мракоборцев, занимаясь проблемами там. Для Римуса это было облегчением - в своём разуме он связал Грюма и Ферокса вместе и смешал это всё вместе со встречей с Ливией и жестоким эгоизмом Дамблдора. В общем и целом, после такого года, как у Римуса, он ждал не дождался провести пару недель исключительно со своими одногодками.

Было решено, что они все телепортируются в Корнуолл, кроме Питера, который завалил тест. Миссис Поттер любезно предложила телепортировать его туда, а потом телепортироваться самой обратно, но Питер настоял на том, чтобы поехать на Ночном Рыцаре. Таким образом, решил он, он сможет забрать Доркас по пути туда.

В последний вечер перед отъездом Джеймс, Сириус и Римус затолкались в красную телефонную будку в конце улицы, где жили Поттеры, чтобы связаться с теми, кого Сириус называл ‘женским контингентом’.

\- Можно мне нажать на кнопки, Лунатик? - спросил Джеймс, легко проводя пальцами по серебристой кнопочной панели.

\- А куда нужно говорить? - спросил Сириус, поднося телефонную трубку близко к глазам.

\- Ой, да бога ради, вы, двое, успокойтесь… - Римус набрал домашний номер Лили и выхватил чёрную телефонную трубку назад. Раздалось несколько гудков, и Римус надеялся, что трубку возьмёт Лили, а не ее родители.

\- Добрый вечер, семья Эванс? - ответила молодая девушка.

\- Лили?

\- Кто говорит, пожалуйста?

\- Э… Римус Люпин.

После этого раздалось очень грубое лошадиное фырканье, и затем девушка на том конце провода прокричала в другую от трубки сторону:

\- ЛИЛИ! Это  _ ТЕБЯ! _

Римус подождал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Сириус и Джеймс с трепетом на него смотрели.

\- Спасибо, Пет, - раздался голос Лили на другой стороне.

\- Только недолго, мне должен позвонить Вернон.

\- Да? - чуть громче раздался голос Лили прямо в трубке.

\- Привет, Лили, это Римус.

\- Привет, Римус! Прости, это была моя сестра. Вы все уже готовы?

\- Вроде бы да. Мне кажется, Пит уже уехал. А вы?

\- Мэри с Марлин приехали ко мне буквально несколько часов назад. Мы решили, что встречаемся на месте в час дня, да?

\- Да, час дня, сразу перед палаточным лагерем. Я попросил Джеймса взять карту. 

\- О, хорошо. Мне кажется, мама разрешит мне взять «От А до Я».

\- Клёво.

Джеймс начал дёргать Римуса за рукав. Он вздохнул.

\- Эм, Лили? Джеймс и Сириус никогда не пользовались телефоном, можешь поговорить с ними минутку, чтобы они оставили меня в покое?

Лили засмеялась.

\- Да, давай, так Пет точно взбесится.

Римус прислонился спиной к стеклянной стене и просто смотрел, как Джеймс и Сириус дерутся за телефон, потом по очереди выкрикивают что-то Лили и потом прижимают трубку к ушам, чтобы восторженно послушать. Вокруг них начала опускаться ночь, и если бы кто-нибудь прошёл мимо, он бы увидел трёх деревенских парней, которые беззаботно дурачатся в телефонной будке.

***

Суббота, 9-ое июля, 1977 год.

Первый раз, когда Римус телепортировался вне Хогвартса, мог бы пройти  _ чуточку  _ лучше, но он хотя бы не очутился на дереве, в отличие от Джеймса. Вообще-то, он очутился где-то на километр южнее от палаточного лагеря, на пляже.

Он уже был на море раньше на летних поездках от приюта - три раза в Маргите и один раз в Саутенде. Он не мог сказать, что ему пришлись особо по душе эти вылазки - ну, по крайней мере, он точно так же бы насладился садом за приютом. Пляжи были людными и шумными местами, где было полно ревущих детей, и лающих собак, и странных сладких запахов, и слишком ярких детских аттракционов.

Этот же пляж был практически пустынным, если не считать пары детей - которые были больше точками вдалеке, на самом деле - и которые бегали с розово-синим воздушным змеем. День был достаточно тёплым, небо голубым, а песок мягким и жёлтым. Он знал, что ему нужно было начать идти в сторону лагеря, чтобы найти остальных, но вместо этого он просто опустился на песок, чтобы посмотреть несколько минут на море. Оно не было зелёным или ярко-голубым как на картинках в книгах - оно больше напоминало какой-то тёмно-серый цвет. Всё равно это море было красивым, сверкающим под лучами полуденного солнца. Очень далеко Римус едва-едва мог разглядеть длинную тёмную линию горизонта. Это была Франция? Возможно. Он мог притвориться, что Франция.

Римус не мог расслабиться у Поттеров. Он чувствовал себя там гостем; кем-то, кому там было не место. Он не знал, где ему  _ было  _ место. Теперь, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, он мог отправиться туда, куда захочет. Было бы хорошо жить здесь, в Корнуолле? Совсем недавно он узнал, что родился в Бристоле, и теперь задавался вопросом - каково там; Бристоль тоже располагался около моря. Римус никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет жить не в Лондоне. Когда-то он думал, что никогда даже не уедет из Эссекса.

В итоге, он всё же почувствовал себя слишком виноватым и отправился искать остальных. Прогулка его взбодрила, и после года, проведённого взаперти в Хогвартсе, было здорово просто иметь возможность идти куда-то одному. Сам палаточный лагерь располагался выше от пляжа на длинном участке низкой аккуратно подстриженной травы. Несколько семей уже разбили палатки, и матери с отцами сидели снаружи на тёмных стульях, нежась в таком редком английском солнце с кружками чая и газетами в руках.

Мэри, Марлин, Джеймс и Сириус сидели на скамейке около офиса лагеря, который представлял собой обычную деревянную хижину. Мэри с Марлин подскочили, когда увидели его.

\- Мы думали, мы тебя потеряли!

\- Промахнулся, - объяснил он. - Приземлился на пляже - к счастью, не в воду.

\- Мы все немного облажались, - засмеялась Мэри, и они все рассказали о странных местах, в которых оказались. Кроме Лили, которая прибыла именно в то место, в которое хотела. Сейчас она была в офисе и оформляла для них места.

Когда с этим было покончено, они отправились искать идеальное место для своих палаток. Джеймс и Сириус решили, что им необходимо обустроиться как можно ближе к пляжу. Затем им пришлось перейти к процессу фактического установления палаток, и этот процесс оказался невероятно захватывающим для двух чистокровных парней.

Лили взяла шефство, включая свой режим старосты, и начала раздавать указания и выкрикивать приказы.

\- Нет, _ не эта  _ петля, я сказала петля в углу… чёрт подери, Блэк, забивай колышки специальным молотком, а не своим ботинком! Давайте, двигаемся, двигаемся, мы не можем ждать весь день…

\- Чёрт возьми, Эванс, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, пока стоял с поднятыми руками и держал одну из опорных стоек на одном месте, пока Мэри и Марлин пытались натянуть свой тент над ней. - Ты когда-нибудь думала о карьере тренера по квиддичу? Ты была бы бесподобна.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - крикнула Марлин приглушённым голосом из-под тяжёлой ткани. - Я уйду из команды, если вы  _ оба  _ будете свистеть на меня своими свистками.

Им потребовалось почти два часа, но это было безумно весело, и все были довольны собой, когда четыре палатки всё-таки были установлены в ровный ряд выходами к морю.

\- Молодцы, ребята, - улыбнулась Лили, сидя на траве, скрестив ноги, пока они ждали, когда заварится чайник. - И совсем без магии. Вы уже сможете сойти за магглов.

Питер и Доркас прибыли вскоре после этого, очень уставшие и потрёпанные после их долгого путешествия на Ночном Рыцаре.

\- Он два раза останавливался в Гернси, прежде чем мы вообще поехали на юг… - объяснила Доркас немного раздражённым голосом. Питер принял кружку чая и просто молча сел с зевком.

Когда они немного отдохнули, Мэри решила, что пора идти на пляж. К тому времени было уже три часа дня, но всё ещё очень тепло, и у них осталось ещё несколько часов дневного света. Девчонки исчезли в своих палатках, чтобы переодеться в купальники. Сириус и Джеймс были в таком восторге от перспективы надеть настоящие купальные плавки, что и так уже носили их весь день, а Римус - до сих пор в джинсах и толстовке с длинными рукавами - не планировал снимать одежду ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он всё же снял кроссовки и носки, когда они дошли до песка, но проигнорировал уговоры остальных пойти с ними купаться. Он был вполне счастлив, сидя на бревне, наслаждаясь тёплым солнцем на своей коже и слушая крик чаек над головой. Девчонки тоже заверещали, ступив ногами в ледяную воду, и начали играть, бегая туда-сюда от волны и подбадривая друг друга нырнуть в воду. Джеймса снесла волна, когда он стоял к ней спиной и не смотрел - был слишком увлечён тем, что пялился на длинные обнажённые ноги Лили. Хотя нужно отметить, что Римус поймал несколько ее заинтересованных взглядов тоже. Эти мускулы было довольно трудно игнорировать.

Сириус как всегда был вне всяких сравнений. Он вошёл в воду, словно она была тёплой как вода в ванной, и когда он зашёл туда по пояс, нырнул прямо под волны, гладко и грациозно словно рыба. Он сделал несколько длинных неспешных гребков и вернулся более счастливым, чем Римус видел его за долгое время.

После, укутанные в полотенца, девчонки показали чистокровным мальчишкам, как нужно строить замки из песка без использования магии, и Джеймс с Питером очень увлеклись строительством сложной системы орошения, чтобы ров вокруг замка всегда был наполнен до краёв.

Вернувшись обратно к палаткам, они приготовили ужин - к счастью, Марлин и Доркас вызвались взять это дело в свои руки и пожарили бекон с помощью небольшой газовой горелки, которую дал Лили ее отец. Джеймс с Лили ушли в магазин - якобы за молоком - и вернулись с ящиком сидра.

\- И алкоголь тоже маггловский?! - воскликнул Сириус.

\- Мы здесь, похоже, получим полноценный опыт, - засмеялся Джеймс. Лили захихикала, покраснела и отвела взгляд.

Римус уже видел, куда клонит этот вечер, и отсел как можно дальше от Сириуса. Они уже договорились, что Сириус и Джеймс будут спать в одной палатке, а Питер с Римусом в другой, так что по крайней мере с этим не возникнет неловкой ситуации. Ему просто придётся следить за тем, сколько он пьёт.

Мэри разожгла костёр, используя магию, пока Лили не было (‘не говорите ей никто, ладно? Я не хочу сидеть здесь и отмораживать задницу, пока Поттер и Блэк страдают хернёй и трут друг от друга палочки’). Марлин привезла с собой беспроводное радио, так что, когда банки с сидром были розданы, у них получилась действительно довольно уютная обстановка.

\- И как давно вы, ребята, встречаетесь? - спросила Доркас Джеймса и Лили. Те сразу отпрянули друг от друга и метнули друг на друга виноватые взгляды.

\- Мы не встречаемся! - пискнула Лили и подсела к Римусу, словно желая доказать свои слова. Мэри и Марлин обменялись взглядами, а Сириус в недоумении посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Ой, простите! - искренне улыбнулась Доркас. - Я просто подумала… но ведь Сириус и Мэри,  _ вы-то  _ раньше встречались, да?

\- Искупляла свои грехи, - громко засмеялась Мэри. Сириус показал ей язык.

Марлин, которая до этого читала путеводитель, который она купила в информационном центре для посетителей, громко прочистила горло.

\- Здесь недалеко есть руины замка, можем сходить завтра? - что быстро изменило тему разговора и свернуло обсуждение к планам на остаток недели. Отдых в кемпинге, видимо, включал в себя много ходьбы, осознал Римус. Он надеялся, что его бедро с этим справится.

Всего несколько банок, и они все значительно поглупели. Напиток имел ярко-выраженный вкус, и Римус знал, что это было опасным знаком, когда дело касалось сидра. У них у всех будет раскалываться голова с утра, если они не притормозят. Но он ничего не сказал - все были такими счастливыми, зачем переживать из-за последствий и всё портить?

Доркас прислонилась спиной к груди Питера, используя его в качестве кресла и тихонько подпевая в такт музыке. Тот пытался залезть рукой ей под футболку и думал, что делает это незаметно. Мэри и Марлин шептались друг с другом, время от времени начиная ржать. Джеймс и Сириус бросали камни в костёр - это, по всей видимости, было каким-то соревнованием, но Римус не мог понять, какие правила они придумали для этой игры.

Знакомая мелодия заиграла на радио - группа Mott the Hoople. Этой песне было уже несколько лет, но она была самой любимой на гриффиндорских вечеринках.

_ ‘Billy rapped all night about his suicide, _

_ How he’d kick it in the head when he was twenty-five, _

_ Speed jive, don’t wanna stay alive, when you’re twenty five…’ _

_ Билли всю ночь трепался о своём суициде, _

_ Как он откинется, когда ему будет двадцать пять, _

_ Умрёт от передоза, никто не хочет жить, когда ему двадцать пять… _

\- Сделай погромче! - Мэри пихнула Марлин, которая лениво взмахнула палочкой в сторону радио и затем открыла очередную банку сидра. Они все замолчали, чтобы послушать, кивая в такт головами и легонько притопывая ногами по траве. Когда начался припев, все девчонки запели в этой мягкой едва слышной манере, которая очень хорошо получалась у девчонок.

_ ‘All the young dudes, carry the news…’ _

_ Все молодые чуваки разносят новости… _

Когда песня закончилась, они пьяно и счастливо похлопали и поликовали, посмеиваясь друг с другом.

\- Я люблю вас всех, чёрт возьми, - невнятно сказала Марлин. - Вы все мои лучшие друзья.

\- Поддерживаю, Маккиннон, - ухмыльнулся Сириус напротив неё и поднял свою банку в воздух.

\- Шшшш! - она погрозила ему пальцем. - Я знаю,  _ во что  _ ты играешь, Блэк. Так вот знай, ты не мой типаж.

Все засмеялись над этим, даже Сириус.

\- Когда же мы найдём  _ тебе  _ хорошую девчонку, а, Римус? - задумчиво сказала Лили, прижимаясь к нему, чтобы согреться, и положила голову ему на плечо.

Римус слабо улыбнулся и ласково ее обнял.

\- Да, ты заслуживаешь немного повеселиться, Лунатик, - подмигнул ему Джеймс.

Римус не ответил на неожиданный взгляд Сириуса, вместо этого вспомнив о своей банке и сделав очередной глоток.

\- Мне хватает веселья с вами, ребята, - ответил он.

\- А у тебя  _ когда-нибудь  _ была девушка, Римус? - спросила Доркас. Она не хотела сказать ничего такого; она даже не знала их так уж хорошо. Но, тем не менее, после этого всё равно наступила неловкая тишина. Или, может, Римус только это придумал. Он хитро посмотрел на Мэри и улыбнулся.

\- Неа, - сказал он.

\- Ооо, - очень-очень пьяно сказала Доркас. - Как так?

И вдруг Римуса осенило. Марлин была права - он  _ любил  _ этих людей, каждого из них. Какой был смысл что-то от них скрывать? Это не касалось Сириуса, это не касалось никого, кроме него. Он сделал вдох и снова посмотрел на костёр.

\- Я гей, - сказал он.

Питер подавился своим сидром. Краем глаза Римус увидел, как Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам и сел прямо. Он увидел, как Мэри распахнула рот, и услышал, как Марлин удивлённо икнула. Он не осмеливался смотреть на Сириуса. Его желудок сделал сальто, и он приготовился встать, уйти и телепортироваться куда-нибудь. Куда угодно.

Но затем Лили подняла голову. Она поцеловала его в щёку, обняла его крепче и снова опустила голову ему на плечо.

\- Это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь немного повеселиться, - решительно сказала она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня (наконец-то) All The Young Dudes - написанная Боуи и исполненная группой Mott the Hoople.
> 
> «От А до Я» (A-Z) - популярная карта дорог в Великобритании.


	115. Лето 1977 года (Часть 2)

_ Sweet handsome friend, I can tell you truly _

_ that I've never been without desire _

_ since it pleased you that I have you as my lover; _

_ nor did a time ever arrive, sweet handsome friend, _

_ when I didn't want to see you often; _

_ nor did I ever feel regret, _

_ nor did it ever come to pass, if you went off angry, _

_ that I felt joy until you had come back; _

_ nor [ever]. _

_ Милый прекрасный друг, я могу сказать тебе честно, _

_ что я никогда не жила без желания _

_ с того момента, как тебе понравилось быть моим любовником; _

_ также никогда не наступало такого момента, милый прекрасный друг, _

_ когда я не хотела видеть тебя часто; _

_ и я никогда не сожалела, _

_ и никогда такого не было, что, если ты уходил со злостью, _

_ я когда-либо чувствовала радость до твоего возвращения; _

_ никогда. _

\- Тибурж II Оранская (Тиборс де Сарном)

_ Два часа спустя… _

Питер и Доркас сосались, катаясь по траве туда-сюда. Все напились, но они, наверное, были самыми пьяными.

\- Идите к себе в палатку, если собираетесь этим тут заниматься! - Джеймс бросил в них пустую банку из-под сидра.

\- Ты не против, Лунатик? - обернулся Питер с красным лицом и мутными глазами. - Если мы пойдём в нашу? Ты же можешь завалиться с Сохатым и Бродягой, да?

\- О, не переживай, - Римус махнул рукой. - Я найду место, - Сириус всё ещё ни разу не посмотрел на него, и у Римуса было такое ощущение, что после его вечерних откровений его не особо-то там ждут.

Питер и Доркас исчезли, и из платки раздалось приглушённое хихиканье, а затем пустая тишина из-за заглушающих чар.

\- Спи с нами, если хочешь, Римус? - предложила Мэри, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти в свою палатку. Лили кивнула.

\- Да, наша палатка гораздо больше - заваливайся к нам.

\- Спасибо, девчонки, - он улыбнулся - он был по-настоящему благодарен. - Вы идите - я ещё не устал. Я, наверное, пойду прогуляюсь.

Он поднялся, размял ноющие затёкшие руки и ноги и направился к морю. Сейчас было уже по-настоящему темно вдали от костра, но Римус всегда мог видеть в темноте. На берегу был прилив, и море было громким как никогда. Холодный бриз дул прямо в лицо, и он порылся в заднем кармане брюк в поисках сигарет. Он закурил и глубоко затянулся, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, что теперь он может нормально  _ думать. _

Он был рад, что сказал это, и реакция остальных была неважна, но всё же он подумывал о том, чтобы уехать. Ладно, да, они не собирались его убивать, но кто знает, как они поведут себя в холодном утреннем свете, ясном и трезвом. Было это лучше или хуже, чем быть оборотнем?

Он всё ещё мог телепортироваться, если бы захотел; может, пойти поискать Гранта? Римус почувствовал укол вины. Он уже долго не думал о Гранте - может, весь год. Тот был так добр к нему; приютил его и был готов заботиться о нём без вопросов. И он дал Римусу отличный совет. Если бы только Римус ему последовал…  _ Держись подальше от таких, как он. _

\- Ты как, Лунатик? - подошёл к нему Джеймс. Римус обернулся. Сириус был с ним и выглядел пристыженным. Похоже, Джеймс силой притащил его с собой против его воли. Римус не удивился.

\- Нормально, - кивнул он. Предложил Джеймсу сигарету. Джеймс покачал головой, нет.

\- Просто… хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё нормально.

\- Нормально, спасибо.

\- Хорошо.

\- Прости, если я всё испортил.

\- Не испортил! - сказал Джеймс слегка чересчур готовно, будто он надеялся, что Римус первым поднимет эту тему. Сириус скривился, но только Римус заметил. - Серьёзно, брат, мы рады, что ты нам рассказал, честно.

Римус просто кивнул и снова повернулся к морю, делая ещё одну затяжку. За своей спиной он слышал, как Джеймс пихает Сириуса, очевидно, пытаясь заставить того сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее или дружелюбное, но безрезультатно.

Джеймс снова заговорил:

\- Только не сбегай, Лунатик, ладно?

Римус повернулся, подняв брови. Джеймс ухмылялся.

\- Да, мы тебя знаем. Останься, ладно? Всё нормально. Даже Пит не так уж сильно охренел.

\- Пит, - фыркнул Римус. - Он слишком занят тем, что пытается кое-кому присунуть.

\- Ну, его можно понять, - засмеялся Джеймс. Он положил руку Римусу на плечо. - Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Римус покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Он затушил сигарету и сразу же закурил вторую. Сириус тоже хотел, он чувствовал это. Но Римус был враждебно настроен, так что если Сириус  _ не попросит  _ как нормальный человек, он ничего не получит.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, - с намёком сказал Римус, выдыхая дым. - Ты настоящий друг.

\- Мародёры навсегда, - устало улыбнулся Джеймс и зевнул. - Наверное, я пойду спать. Идёшь?

\- Я выкурю ещё одну после этой, - поднял Римус свою вторую сигарету.

\- Я тоже покурю, - мрачно сказал Сириус. Джеймс кивнул, подавляя зевок, и отвернулся.

\- Только не возвращайтесь, если будете вонять сигаретами, вы, двое, - бросил он через плечо, возвращаясь к костру на возвышении.

Римус снова посмотрел на море, но передал Сириусу пачку. Он услышал, как тот достаёт сигарету, зажигает и затягивается. Он подождал.

\- …Зачем ты это сказал? - спросил Сириус.

Римус закрыл глаза и мягко улыбнулся. Он не хотел ругаться, но он был к этому готов - он всегда был готов.

\- Потому что захотел. Мне просто нужно было узнать, что они думают, так или иначе.

\- Ты просто будто взял и перевернул весь мир вокруг меня с ног на голову, - его тон не был обвиняющим. Он был грустным.

\- Я не хотел, - ответил Римус.

\- Ты ждал, что я тоже что-то скажу?

\- Нет, я ничего не ждал, - огрызнулся Римус. - Вообще-то, это не имело к тебе никакого отношения.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Сириус поднял руки в примирительном жесте, до сих пор выглядя некомфортно. - Просто… я просто думал, что ты мог бы сказать  _ мне  _ сначала, вот и всё. Учитывая… обстоятельства.

Это застигло Римуса совершенно врасплох, и он наконец посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не знал?! Как ты мог не знать?!

\- Ты сказал, что ты не… - Сириус пожал плечами. - И  _ я  _ тоже это сказал. Я просто думал, что мы в одинаковом положении, вот и всё.

Римус почувствовал, как к нему возвращается злость. Типичный Сириус, никогда не думает о чём-то другом кроме своего собственного удовольствия, никогда не считается с чувствами или мыслями других людей.

\- Я помню, что мы сказали, - холодно сказал он. - Как бы то ни было, я не понимаю, какое значение это имеет теперь. Если ты переживаешь только из-за  _ этого,  _ то не стоит. Ты в безопасности, - отрезал Римус. - Я не собираюсь никому рассказывать о нас с тобой, и я сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-нибудь тебя подозревает, учитывая твою  _ значительную  _ историю с девчонками. Я не понимаю, почему ты так сильно переживаешь из-за того, что  _ я  _ говорю людям.

\- Я переживаю  _ не только  _ из-за этого. Мне  _ не всё равно,  _ \- возмутился Сириус.

Римус закрыл глаза. Пару месяцев назад эти слова звучали бы просто великолепно. Но  _ боже,  _ он так сильно устал.

\- Римус?! - Сириус звучал наполовину раздражённо, наполовину испуганно. - Я  _ могу  _ чувствовать что-то к тебе и не… ну, не кричать об этом со всех крыш.

\- Если ты хочешь залезть к кому-то в штаны, это не значит, что у тебя есть к нему чувства.

\- Римус! Блять, просто потому что я не… я ещё не готов к тому, к чему готов ты… это не значит, что я не чувствую того же… аргхх, да блять! - Сириус выругался на свой собственный язык. 

\- А все твои девушки? - цокнул Римус.

\- Это… это другое.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Римус, его голос был пустым. Он хотел оставить всё как есть. А Сириус нет.

\- Ты не понимаешь.

Римус ничего не сказал на это. Он не видел, что он  _ должен был  _ понять. Он просто должен был быть сильнее.

Сириус продолжил, вцепившись в руку Римуса:

\- Когда я представляю себя с ними, я просто могу… увидеть это, понимаешь? Я знаю, чем всё закончится. Я знаю, что я должен делать. Когда я думаю о нас с тобой… ну, знаешь, о  _ настоящем  _ мне и тебе. Я просто… я не могу понять, как всё закончится. Я просто пытался не думать об этом. Так что я  _ знаю,  _ что я был мудаком, я мог бы поступить лучше, но я клянусь, я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так вот, - теперь его дыхание стало поверхностным, Римус слышал, что его сердцебиение учащалось с каждой секундой. - Если честно, я вообще не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Римус кивнул. Он легко оттолкнул руку Сириуса, не отводя взгляда с моря. Он знал, что Сириус смотрел на него, но не хотел поворачиваться к нему.

\- Слушай, Сириус, я не хочу быть жестоким, я,  _ правда,  _ это понимаю, - он действительно понимал - разве он сам не проходил всё это у себя в голове? - Я знаю, что для тебя это непросто.

После этого Сириус выдохнул с облегчением и слегка расслабился. Может, в кои-то веки они к чему-то придут.

Римус надавил дальше:

\- Но… для _меня_ это просто. Я гей, понятно? Я знаю, что когда всё начиналось, я сказал, что это не так, и… ну, не стоило мне этого говорить, потому что я гей. И я не говорю, что _ты тоже_ гей, или что ты должен им быть, или ещё что-то такое, но я не мог продолжать наши отношения, если ты не… просто, я не знаю, не _осознавал_ этого хотя бы.

Сириус очень пристально смотрел на него, пока Римус это говорил, и усиленно думал. Римус знал, как тот выглядит, когда думает; когда ищет решение какой-то проблемы. Выражение его лица не было озорным, не было дерзким или саркастичным. Оно было очень серьёзным и глубоким. Это было чертовски сексуально, вообще-то, но Римус попытался не обращать внимания на это.

Наконец, закончив думать, Сириус резко кивнул.

\- Ну ладно, - просто сказал он.

\- Что?! - нахмурился Римус.

\- Осознал, блять. Сообщение получено, - Сириус затушил свою сигарету в мокром песке.

\- Так… что? - удивился Римус. - Мы просто оставим всё как есть?

Сириус почесал за ухом и опустил взгляд. Это было таким странным смущённым жестом.

\- Я бы этого не хотел.

\- Ты бы этого не хотел, - ошарашенно повторил Римус.

\- Да. Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл и рассказал об этом всем, кого знаю, то прости, но не все из нас такие смелые парни, как ты. Мне нужно больше времени. Но… я могу  _ попытаться. _

\- Ты можешь попытаться, - это было не то окончание разговора, на которое Римус рассчитывал, когда этот разговор начинался. - Что ты имеешь в в…

Сириус перебил его, положив ладонь на щёку Римуса, повернув его лицо к себе и нежно поцеловав его в губы.

\- Я имею в виду, что я попытаюсь, - сказал он, когда отпрянул чуть назад. - Я  _ скучаю  _ по тебе, Лунатик.

_ О, конечно, тебе нужно взять и сказать что-то подобное…  _ Римус схватил его и притянул к себе. Это ощущалось водой после засухи, укрытием в бурный шторм - они были недвижимой точкой во вращающемся мире и каждым другим идиотским клише, которое вы сможете вспомнить. Они целовались долгое время и практически хватали ртом воздух от облегчения, когда наконец оторвались друг от друга.

\- Больше никаких девчонок? - спросил Римус, до сих пор удерживая Сириуса на месте, словно тот мог убежать.

\- Больше никаких девчонок, - согласился Сириус. - Давай сначала посмотрим, как всё выгорит с тобой.

\- О, как романтично, - довольно отпустил его Римус.

\- Заткнись, - Сириус пихнул его плечом, спрятав руки в карманы. - Пойдём вернёмся в палатку, ладно? Я сейчас себе всё отморожу.

Они вернулись к палаткам и почти потухшему костру, пока ветер дул им в спины.

\- Мне кажется, я пьяный, - слабо сказал Римус. Он чувствовал, как его потряхивало. - Я принимаю плохие решения, когда я пьяный.

Сириус засмеялся и быстро сжал его плечо.

\- Я знаю. Я обещаю, это не одно из них.

\- Ладно, -  _ я тебе доверяю… _

К сожалению, они обнаружили, что все палатки были уже заняты. Та палатка, которую Римус делил с Питером, была давно и тщательно занята, судя по звукам. Сириус скривился и наложил на неё свежие заглушающие чары.

\- Дилетанты, - пробормотал он.

На палатке Сириуса и Джеймса тоже лежали заглушающие чары. Мэри высунула голову из следующей палатки и захихикала.

\- Там Джеймс и Лили!

\- Ты серьёзно?! - у Сириуса упала челюсть. - Чёрт возьми. В смысле… вау, я даже хочу зайти и пожать ему руку.

\- У меня есть такое ощущение, что его руки сейчас заняты, - выгнул бровь Римус.

\- Хочешь завалиться со мной, Римус? - пьяно спросила Мэри.

\- Что насчёт Сириуса?

\- О, точно… эм, ладно, я пойду к Марлс. Спокойной ночи, мальчики, - она проползла по траве в палатку Марлин.

Сириус и Римус встретились взглядами на пару секунд, и Сириус залез внутрь первым. Палатка девчонок была гораздо удобней, чем их, в ней было полно одеял и подушек на большом мягком матрасе.

\- Я знал, что надо было попросить магглорождённых устроить нам палатки, - пробурчал Сириус, устраиваясь поудобней. Матрас был старым и слегка проваливался в середине, из-за чего они прижимались друг к другу в практически смешной манере. В итоге единственным удобным вариантом для них стало лечь в обнимку.

\- Так нормально? - спросил Римус, обняв Сириуса за пояс.

\- Конечно, - ответил тот.

\- Мы можем просто поспать…

\-  _ Соноро Кваэсис. _

\- А, ну ладно…

Ну, прошло немало времени.

После, Римус чувствовал себя бодрее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Его мозг разрывался от вопросов, признаний, мыслей,  _ слов.  _ Это ощущалось, словно он переставал прятаться, словно он снимал маску, которую носил очень и очень давно. Он хотел открыть каждую свою частичку Сириусу; он хотел, чтобы Сириус  _ увидел  _ его.

\- Сириус?

\- Ммм?

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что ещё.

\- О Мерлин, - простонал Сириус и сонно перевернулся на спину. - Сейчас что?

\- Я, эм… ну, я бездомный.

\- Что?! - Сириус моментально распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него. - Что??

\- С семнадцати лет. Ну, знаешь, я теперь совершеннолетний, так что…

\- Так что они тебя вышвырнули?

Римус кивнул, счастливый поделиться проблемой.

\- Ага, так что, когда мы закончим Хогвартс следующим летом, мне будет некуда идти…

\- Уроды, - со злостью сказал Сириус. Он очень серьёзно посмотрел на Римуса. - Ты можешь остаться со мной и Джеймсом, у Поттеров. Они не будут против, я это знаю. Потом, когда школа закончится, мы найдём своё собственное жильё.

\- Правда?! - Римус поднял брови.

\- Да! - счастливо ответил Сириус, закинув руки за голову. - Всё будет так же, как в школе - ты, я, Джеймс и Пит, все вместе.

\- Оу, - Римус осознал, что тот имел в виду. - Да, звучит здорово. У меня есть немного денег, которые мне ответил Лайелл.

\- Пфф, - ответил на это Сириус. - У меня хватит денег  _ на всех  _ нас, не переживай из-за этого.

\- Ладно, - сказал Римус. - Я не буду.

\- Засыпай. А то завтра будешь никакой.

\- Ладно, - повторил Римус и закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот такие главы напоминают мне, что счастье в мире есть😅


	116. Лето 1977 года (Часть 3)

Римус проснулся и потянулся под ярким потолком палатки. Сириус легко дышал у него под боком. Было слегка чересчур тепло, и они вспотели, но он бы не променял это ни на что на свете. Мирно лежать под одеялами, до сих пор ощущать вкус соли на коже Сириуса, чувствовать его сердцебиение. Внизу спального мешка их ноги были переплетены вместе.

Сириус пошевелился и немного скривился, прежде чем открыть глаза.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Ебать меня, у меня так сухо во рту.

\- Да, у меня тоже, - согласился Римус, проведя языком по зубам. Это всё этот сидр. - Я могу принести воды из колонки?

\- Да, пойдём вместе. Думаешь, остальные уже проснулись?

Римус внимательно прислушался и затем покачал головой. Он надеялся, что Сириус не боялся, что их поймают - никто же не посчитает странным то, что они спали в одной палатке? Что ещё им оставалось делать? Наверное, было ещё  _ чуть  _ рановато расспрашивать Сириуса, поэтому Римус придержал язык, пока они тихо и быстро одевались, роясь внизу их мешка в поисках одежды, которая, похоже, каким-то образом убежала от них ночью.

Выбравшись на улицу и проморгавшись от яркого дневного света, Римус решил, что всё выглядело немного по-другому. Таким же самым; но не таким, как он помнил до этого. Более реалистичным; цельным и устойчивым.

Они побрели в сторону колонки с водой со своими флягами. Они начали идти в ногу, и Римусу казалось, что его сердце взорвётся от счастья. Это было так глупо на самом деле, это было такой незначительной мелочью. Этот палаточный лагерь был красивым и приятным местом, воробьи летали над их головами между деревьями, и редкие туристы высовывали головы из палаток и вежливо желали ‘доброго утра’ проходящим мимо парням.

Колонка с водой располагалась около душей, и они быстро заскочили туда, чтобы умыться, а затем наполнили свои фляги и фляги остальных ребят, которые они захватили с собой.

\- В магазине продаются пироги, - задумчиво сказал Сириус, кивнув головой в сторону небольшой деревянной хижины с навесом в синюю и белую полоску. - Давай добудем завтрак и вернёмся в лагерь героями?

\- Хорошая идея, - улыбнулся Римус.

Они купили слишком много корнуэльских пирожков, но они были прямо только-только из духовки, пышными, масляными и тёплыми, а у Сириуса не было контроля над своими импульсами.

В лагере, по всей видимости, никто ещё даже не шевелился, так что Римус и Сириус решили позавтракать на пляже. Они уселись на песчаной дюне бок о бок, мирно прожевали выпечку и облизали пальцы после.

\- Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, - сказал Сириус с улыбкой, вытирая руки о джинсы и счастливо вздыхая, наслаждаясь видом. За ночь весь песок был начисто вымыт волнами. Всё было идеальным и нетронутым. - Никогда раньше не был на настоящем отдыхе.

\- Я тоже.

Римус вытер руки о свои вельветовые штаны и нервно начал вырывать траву.

\- Эй, - позвал Сириус. - Что такое, Лунатик? Мы же сказали, что не будем беспокоиться.

\- Прости.

\- В чём дело?

\- Я просто думал кое о чём. Это глупо, забей.

Они снова замолчали. Римус поёрзал ещё немного. Вздохнул.

\- Почему я? - тихо спросил он.

\- Мм?

\- …почему я? Изначально? Почему не Джеймс или… вообще  _ любой  _ другой? Это просто потому что… это потому что я позволил? Путь наименьшего сопротивления?

\- Естественно, нет, - нахмурился и фыркнул Сириус. - Что ты имеешь в виду - почему не Джеймс? Мне  _ не нравится  _ Джеймс?

\- Тебе… оу.

\- Мне кажется, мы можем по крайней мере признать, что нравимся друг другу, - Сириус выгнул бровь, поглаживая бедро Римуса большим пальцем. Римус кивнул.

\- Да. Я просто подумал. Я не знаю.

\- Мы никогда особо не касались друг друга.

\- Что?

\- До того, как это всё началось, - как бы между прочим сказал Сириус. - Раньше я постоянно боролся с Джеймсом, и иногда мы спали в одной кровати и всё такое. Но не с тобой. Ты держался вдалеке. Никаких прикосновений.

\- Я был… скромным.

\- Наверное, мне просто было любопытно. Однажды на рождество, помнишь, когда к Поттерам приехала Андромеда? Я тогда реально нервничал, я был уверен, что моя мать придёт за мной в любую минуту, я дёргался каждый раз, когда стучали в двери. 

\- Я помню, - тихо сказал Римус. - Третий год.

\- В общем, в дверь постучали, и я чуть не наделал кирпичей, мне кажется, мы тогда были на лестнице. Ты как бы сжал немного моё плечо, и… ну, это просто было приятно. Это значило больше, просто потому что это был ты. Я чувствовал, будто ты… не знаю, выбрал меня или что-то такое. Я неделями не мог выкинуть тебя из головы.

\- Нам было четырнадцать!

\- И что?

\- Вы с Мэри начали встречаться совсем скоро после этого.

\- Да, и посмотри, чем это обернулось, - со смехом фыркнул Сириус. Римус тоже невольно засмеялся. - Потом, на твой день рождения, - продолжил Сириус, и его голос чуть дрогнул, будто ему было трудно об этом говорить, - ты… ты поцеловал меня.

\- Да, - спокойно ответил Римус. - Прости.

\- Я не ожидал этого, это было так неожиданно. Я всё время думал о тебе до этого, но я не знал по-настоящему… я не знал, что я думал  _ об этом.  _ И потом я подумал… что, может быть, это я был виноват, может, я посылал тебе какие-то сигналы, я не знаю, типа дал тебе ложный намёк или что-то такое.

\- Что?! Нет! Поверь мне, я очень сильно хотел тебя поцеловать.

\- О. Хорошо. Потому что я так ужасно себя чувствовал из-за этого, знаешь - это был твой первый поцелуй, а я взял и всё испоганил.

\- Эм… - Римус вздохнул. - Слушай, пока мы тут откровенничаем, ты должен знать, что… это был не первый мой поцелуй.

\- Что?!

\- Да… летом до этого я как бы встретил кое-кого. Я никогда никому из вас не рассказывал. Я не… я не хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я гей.

\- Тот пацан, - вдруг сказал Сириус. - В том маггловском бараке, в Майл-Энде.

\- Его зовут Грант, - кивнул Римус.

\- Ну, теперь я его ненавижу.

Римус засмеялся.

\- Не стоит, он такой хороший, что он даже не был бы против.

\- Теперь я ненавижу его даже больше.

\- Я должен попытаться найти его этим летом. Он столько для меня сделал, ты не знаешь даже половины всего.

\- Я пойду с тобой, если хочешь.

\- …спасибо, хочу.

\- Лунатик, - тихо сказал Сириус.

\- Мм?

\- Мне, правда, стыдно за всё. Прости меня.

\- Всё нормально.

\- Нет, не нормально.

\- Нормально.

\- Нет, не…

\- Сириус! Чёрт возьми, ты даже не можешь извиниться, чтобы не начать сраться. Я говорю тебе - всё нормально. Я был несправедлив. Я думаю… я думаю, я просил от тебя чего-то, чего сам до конца не понимал. Верности, или любви, или ещё чего.

\- Но я ведь, правда,  _ люблю  _ тебя, Лунатик. Я всех вас люблю; тебя, Джеймса, Питера.

\- Да, - вздохнул Римус. Он закрыл глаза, будто пытался обработать их разговор. Когда он снова их открыл, Сириус смотрел на него с тревогой. Римус успокаивающе улыбнулся. - Ждёшь седьмого года?

\- Не знаю. Немного страшно, да?

\- Ты имеешь в виду войну?

\- Войну, - согласился Сириус. - И всё остальное. Последний год перед тем, как нам придётся повзрослеть.

Римус тихо усмехнулся.

\- Я не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь, Бродяга.

\- Я был таким эгоистом, - Сириус снова погрустнел.

\- Я сказал, что всё нормально.

\- Но ведь это не так, - его брови слегка нахмурились, пока он подбирал необходимые слова. Римус задержал дыхание, не зная, чего ожидать, но каким-то образом зная, что он должен это услышать. - У тебя столько секретов, и это наверняка так дерьмово - хранить всё в себе, - начал Сириус, набираясь уверенности с каждым произнесённым словом. - И я сделал всё только хуже, я просто заставил тебя скрываться ещё больше…

_ Мне нравилось держать тебя в секрете,  _ хотел сказать Римус.  _ Ради тебя я сохранил бы ещё тысячу секретов.  _ Он знал, что подобные рассуждения только сделают всё хуже, так что ничего не сказал. Сириус решился протянуть руку и сжать ладонь Римуса в своей. Римус сжал руку в ответ.

\- Дело не в том, что я стыжусь тебя или всего этого, дело в… миллионе других вещей. Я хотел бы рассказать  _ всем,  _ я хотел бы быть готовым. И я буду готов, Лунатик, я обещаю.

Сириус перевёл на него полные мольбы глаза. Римус простил его всем сердцем. Ему больше не сложно было встретить его взгляд.

\- Джеймс вроде… нормально отнёсся к моей ориентации, - тихо сказал Римус. Ему было чуть стыдно, что он упомянул Джеймса - Джеймс принадлежал Сириусу, Римус не должен был в это вмешиваться.

\- Конечно, нормально, он же красавчик, - фыркнул Сириус. - Грёбаный принц среди людей, правда? Я знаю. И я знаю, что он, скорее всего, нормально отнесётся даже к этому, - он сжал пальцы Римуса. - Но… он мой  _ лучший  _ друг, и я не хочу пока что это менять. Я не хочу, чтобы, оставшись со мной наедине, он начинал думать… Даже если  _ он  _ не думал бы об этом, то  _ я  _ бы думал.

\- Ладно, - сказал Римус. Он соглашался на всё, он знал, что это было глупо. Но теперь это было так просто.

\- Доброе утро, парни! - прокричала Мэри из лагеря, и Сириус быстро убрал руку и бросил на Римуса извиняющийся взгляд. - Спасибо за пирожки!

Они оба обернулись и помахали ей. Сириус поднялся, протянул руку и помог Римусу тоже встать на ноги.

\- Пойдём, - сказал он, сверкая глазами. - Я жду не дождусь устроить Сохатому адище за то, что он наконец пристроился, куда хотел.

\- Только не перед Лили! - предупредил Римус. - Она проклянёт тебя так, что у тебя член отсохнет.

\- Ну, я не могу этого допустить, мне очень нравится мой член.

\- Сириус?

\- Римус?

\- Это же не на одно лето, да?

Сириус посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

\- Я чертовски надеюсь, что нет.

К счастью, никому не было дела до того, чем этой ночью занимались Римус и Сириус, потому что у всех остальных эта ночь была точно так же полна событий. Питер как-то с опаской на него косился, но, вероятнее всего, дело было просто в похмелье. Мэри ухмылялась словно кошка, которая добралась до сливок, пока медленно ела свой пирог и пыталась поймать взгляд Лили.

Марлин же укуталась в одеяла с зеленоватым оттенком лица и время от времени тихонько постанывала.

\- Ты как, Марлс? - ласково спросил Римус.

\- Мммммффф.

\- Бедняжка, - цокнула Мэри и аккуратно погладила белокурую голову своей подруги. - Немного перебрала Old Rosie, да? И всё равно могло было быть хуже. Доркас до сих пор не вернулась из туалета.

Джеймс с Лили сидели рядом друг с другом, но не слишком близко. Лили собрала волосы в тугой хвостик и упрямо смотрела на землю, медленно жуя свой пирожок с какой-то отрешённостью. Джеймс был в полнейшем экстазе, но старался не слишком сильно это показывать.

\- Так, что… - начала Мэри, с улыбкой окидывая всех взглядом, - давайте тогда до конца недели будем спать так же, как сегодня, никто не против?

\- Я не против, - равнодушно бросил Сириус.

\- И я, - кивнул Питер с набитым ртом.

Марлин молча и слабо подняла вверх большой палец. Джеймс с Лили переглянулись и тут же отвели друг от друга взгляд.

Когда все покончили с завтраком, девчонки организовали экспедицию в душевые. Парни последовали их примеру с полотенцами подмышками, и Сириус безжалостно подкалывал Джеймса всю дорогу.

\- Нет, отойди от меня, я ничего тебе не расскажу, - смеялся Джеймс.

\- Это исключительно из научных соображений, - настаивал Сириус. -    
Это же историческое событие, и будущим поколениям будет крайне важно узнать, какие чудесные подвиги ты совершил, чтобы наконец-то убедить Эванс…

\- Мы просто  _ разговаривали! _

\- А, так, значит, заглушающие чары были только для…?

Джеймс густо покраснел и исчез в душевой кабинке. Сириус победно засмеялся.

\- А никто не хочет спросить о нас с Доркас? - невинно спросил Питер.

***

Руины замка находились примерно в пяти километрах от лагеря, и, похоже, никто не считал это расстояние слишком большим. Марлин немного взбодрилась после душа и завтрака, и все решили, что свежий воздух - лучшее лекарство от похмелья. Они собрали свои палатки, распихали ценные предметы по рюкзакам - вместе с остатками пирожков и бутылками воды - и отправились в путь где-то около одиннадцати.

Они пошли по тропинке вдоль берега, которая постепенно начала сворачивать и выходить дальше на утёс. Вид с самого верха открывался просто завораживающий, но Римус не особо успел им насладиться - его глаза постоянно были на мокром месте, а его нога горела от усилий, пока они взбирались вверх. Сириус, Марлин и Мэри наперегонки побежали до верхушки; Марлин пришла первой, несмотря на своё похмелье. Джеймс удивил Римуса тем, что замедлил шаг под стать его жалким ползкам.

\- Ты тут как, Лунатик? - неунывающе спросил он.

\- Великолепно, - отдышался Римус, не зная, получилось ли у него сказать это с сарказмом, или же он просто прозвучал очень плохим лжецом.

\- Мы никуда не торопимся, расслабься.

\- Хмммм.

\- Бродяга вчера повёл себя как полнейший кретин, да? Обо всём этом… э… о том, что ты рассказал нам?

Римус покачал головой, сосредоточился на дыхании и этом ужасном  _ щёлкающем  _ звуке, который начал раздаваться с каждым новым шагом в его бедре.

\- Хорошо, - с облегчением выдохнул Джеймс. - Я просто переживал, что он может что-нибудь выдать. Ну, знаешь, учитывая мнение его семьи о подобных вещах. Честно говоря, я не был уверен, стоит ли оставлять тебя с ним вдвоём, но я решил, что ты просто врежешь ему, если он начнёт нести херню.

\- Всё нормально, - прохрипел Римус. - Не волнуйся.

\- Хорошо, - повторил Джеймс и остановился, потому что Римус остановился. Всего на секундочку.

Остальные шестеро уже перешли через холм и скрылись на другой стороне. Они шли всего двадцать минут, мрачно подумал Римус. Он подумал, может ли он просто телепортироваться вперёд - но часть с ‘направлением’ будет трудноватой, учитывая, что у Римуса не было карты, и он даже никогда не видел необходимое место раньше. Ему было стыдно, что Джеймс остался здесь с ним, но хотя бы это был не кто-то из девчонок.

\- Прости, - сказал он, вытирая пот со лба. - Обычно всё не так плохо, когда до луны так далеко.

\- Ничего страшного, - пожал плечами Джеймс. - Мы же на отдыхе, а не на параде.

\- Может, ты пойдёшь догонишь Лили? Я тут сам справлюсь.

\- Я решил дать ей немного личного пространства. Мне кажется, ей стыдно.

\- Но ты ей, правда, нравишься, - подбодрил его Римус. - Она мне сказала.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Джеймс, уставившись на вершину утёса этим своим мечтательным затуманенным взглядом. - Поверить не могу своему чёртовому везенью, - он прочистил горло. - Но мы  _ просто  _ разговаривали, понятно? Это официальная версия, ничего не говори Блэку.

Римус засмеялся и выпрямился.

\- Не скажу, - он медленно начал идти вперёд. Солнце уже стояло в зените, сияя над ними так ярко, что им приходилось щуриться или смотреть себе под ноги.

\- Мы говорили о тебе, вообще-то, - сказал Джеймс. - Ну, Лили говорила. Я слушал.

\- Да?

\- Да… ничего ужасного, я клянусь! Мне кажется, просто сидр сделал своё дело, и мы просто трепались о том, какой ты хороший друг, и потом она сказала что-то о храбрости, о том, что не нужно прятать свои чувства и жить честно, или… о, я не знаю, я был слишком занят тем, что пытался осознать сам факт того, что она со мной разговаривает.

Римус улыбнулся Джеймсу и захотел обнять его за Лили.

Они добрались до замка два часа спустя, отстав от основной группы на все полтора часа, которые те ждали их на месте.

\- Прости, - сказал Сириус, когда они подошли достаточно близко. - Я не подумал.

\- Всё нормально, - улыбнулся Римус, пытаясь не показать своей усталости. - У меня был Сохатый.

\- Обратно вниз ходит местный автобус, он останавливается у лагеря, я проверял, - благородно сказал Сириус. - Можем поехать на нём обратно, если хочешь?

\- Всё  _ нормально. _

Замок представлял собой красивые руины из серого камня, блестящего на солнце, на фоне бескрайнего моря в сотне метрах под ними. Римус даже не мог поверить, что здесь кто-то жил до этого - узкие винтовые лестницы рассыпались и вели вникуда, высокая трава и яркие жёлтые одуванчики захватили помещение, которое раньше могло быть огромный обеденным залом. В остатках стен виднелись окошки для стрел и граффити, украшающие парапеты, где когда-то давно скучал какой-нибудь солдат тысячу лет назад. Возможно, он был даже не особо старше их. Война всегда была одинаковой.

Джеймс, Питер и Сириус затеяли битву на мечах с какими-то палками, которые они нашли в траве, и Римус сел на кучу камней и начал скручивать сигареты, наблюдая за ними.

\- Ты не попадал бы в больничное крыло так часто, если бы не портил свои лёгкие этим дерьмом, - цокнула Марлин.

\- Я здесь, чтобы хорошо провести время, а не правильно, Марлс, - с сарказмом ответил он, облизнул край бумаги и аккуратно скрепил сигарету.

Он сделал четыре или пять, просто чтобы занять себя, и аккуратно сложил их в старую коробку из-под спичек, которую он сохранил специально для этого. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, который играл в роли рыцаря против дракона Питера, и засмеялся, когда Джеймс взял Лили в плен - которая, по всей видимости, теперь была принцессой - с лёгкостью забросил ее на плечо и побежал к воротам замка. Она засмеялась и игриво постучала кулаками по его спине, и когда он поставил ее на землю, она выглядела такой счастливой в его руках.

В конце концов, других туристов начали раздражать восемь придуривающихся подростков, так что они решили, что пришло время возвращаться на пляж, чтобы охладиться в море.

На этот раз группу возглавляли Лили и Джеймс, взявшись за руки и счастливо болтая друг с другом, как будто они уже долгие годы были так близки. Римуса прострелил укол зависти. Не то чтобы он хотел держать Сириуса за руку. Во-первых, для этого было слишком жарко, во-вторых, Сириуса нельзя было на долгое время заставить остаться в одном положении.

\- Вы, ребята, идите вперёд, - крикнул Сириус. - Мы с Лунатиком остановимся на перекур.

Марлин снова цокнула и побежала вперёд, чтобы догнать остальных.

Римус и Сириус уселись на каменную стену и закурили.

\- Там внизу есть паб, - Сириус кивнул дальше по дороге. - Увидел его по пути вверх, там даже есть сад. Хочешь пойти и оторваться от остальных ещё надольше?

\- Да, - с удивлением сказал Римус. Звучало просто идеально. - Но разве ты не хочешь догнать Джеймса?

\- Джеймс меня больше не любит, - драматично вздохнул Сириус, взметнув тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу словно женщина в возрасте, готовая упасть в обморок. - Его сердце украла другая.

Римус засмеялся и осмелился сказать:

\- Ну, что ж. У тебя есть я.

\- У меня есть ты, - с улыбкой кивнул Сириус и спрыгнул со стены. - Тогда пойдём. Я бы сейчас выпил пинту.

Этот паб оказался небольшим побеленным коттеджем с ярко-жёлтыми ставнями, красной черепицей на крыше и аккуратным рядом красной герани в горшках перед входом. Внутри помещение было тёмным, сырым и напоминающим пещеру; Римусу пришлось наклониться под низким потолком. Неприветливые работники за стойкой бара повернулись, когда они вошли, и на секунду Римус решил, что это всё-таки было плохой идеей.

И всё же Сириус заказал две пинты светлого пива, и они вышли с ними в сад и сели за стол в тени букового дерева. Когда они направились к выходу, угрюмый бармен и недружелюбные местные жители вернулись обратно к своим напиткам, по всей видимости, решив не обращать внимания на парней. Римус был уверен, что услышал, как кто-то из них пробормотал ‘чёртовы богатенькие детишки’, и он принял это близко к сердцу, хотя, конечно, их могли назвать куда хуже. Всё равно, в саду они были одни, и у них было то уединение, которого они искали.

Сириус был невосприимчив к отношению других - может, он не заметил; может, он просто считал, что о магглах не стоит даже беспокоиться.

\- Здесь классно, - сказал он, набросившись на своё тёплое пиво. - Думаешь, мы сможем поселиться здесь, когда всё закончится?

\- Мне нравится Лондон, - ответил Римус. - Я привык к нему.

\- Помнишь, ты обещал, что мы сходим на Карнаби-Стрит, - сказал Сириус, играясь со спичечной коробкой Римуса. - Этим летом. Я поймал тебя на слове.

\- Когда я такое говорил?

\- На рождество.

\- А, точно. Ладно, сходим.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты забыл.

\- Ну, ты тоже провёл половину рождества, пытаясь убедить меня найти себе девушку, так что…

\- Ууууф, - простонал Сириус с очевидным стыдом. - Прости. Я думал, это может помочь мне, эм… не чувствовать к тебе такой привязанности. Звучит немного глупо теперь, когда я думаю об этом…

\-  _ Теперь  _ это звучит глупо, - Римус легко пнул его под столом.

\- Логические мыслительные процессы не моя сильная сторона, мистер Лунатик, - засмеялся Сириус с аристократическим наклоном головы. - Тебе придётся смириться с этим, если мы начнём… эм… если мы начнём…

\- Встречаться… - тихо подсказал Римус. Сириус посмотрел на него с извиняющейся улыбкой.

\- Встречаться, да, - согласился он. - Прости.

\- Привыкнешь со временем, - как бы невзначай сказал Римус, отпивая от своей пинты.

И после этого лёд сломался, и они начали разговаривать. И разговаривать, и разговаривать. Вот так вот просто; после долгих месяцев безуспешных попыток нормально поговорить друг с другом, казалось, словно какие-то ворота распахнулись настеж. Получилось так, что как только они начали, они уже не могли остановиться. Римус рассказывал о каком-нибудь предположении, которое он делал насчёт Сириуса; свой взгляд на какой-нибудь давний разговор и то, что это могло значить в то время. А Сириус качал головой в ответ с широкими и искренними глазами и говорил:

\- Но Лунатик, это же было  _ совсем  _ не так.

Если смотреть на ситуацию с позиции сухих фактов, Римус обнаружил, что причиной большей части его страданий был он сам; что в большинстве случаев Сириус даже не хотел сделать ему больно и зачастую даже не подозревал, что причинил Римусу боль - вся проблема была лишь в какой-то идее, которую он сам себе придумал. Они даже поговорили о Мэри.

\- Она мне, правда, нравилась, - сказал Сириус. - Наверное, именно это сбило меня с толку в самом начале. Понимаешь, не то чтобы мне  _ совсем не нравились  _ девчонки в этом плане… и она была такой уверенной в себе.

\- Я думал, что ты встречался с ней, просто потому что ты не хотел быть со мной.

\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Сириус. - Это ужасная мысль. Это было из-за неё, не из-за тебя, - он посмотрел на него. - Прости.

\- Ха, не извиняйся. От этого даже легче, вообще-то.

\- Кстати говоря, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, - что насчёт  _ вас с Мэри? _

\- О боже, - Римус спрятал лицо в руках. - Не начинай. Мне так стыдно.

\- Ничего страшного. Мне это понравилось, - Сириус поднял бровь, бросая на Римуса такой похотливый взгляд, что в некоторых частях страны его бы наверняка арестовали.

\- Я заметил, - покраснел он. - Значит, это не помогло тебе не чувствовать ко мне привязанности? 

\- Как видишь, нет.

\- Я поверить не мог, что ты не имел ничего против. И при этом, когда ты узнал о Крисе…

Сириус выпрямил спину с недовольным выражением лица.

\- Этот, - прорычал он.

\- Между нами ничего нет. Мы просто друзья.

\- А… тот парень… Грант? Он был… - Сириус поёрзал, ему, очевидно, было трудно выговорить это слово, - …твоим парнем?

\- Не совсем, - легко ответил Римус. - Это трудно объяснить. Он… мой друг. Он мне важен точно так же, как ты, и Джеймс, и Питер, и девчонки.

\- Ещё один секрет, Римус, - Сириус устало провёл рукой по волосам. - Я уже не могу за всеми уследить, я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Ты можешь перестать скрывать всё о своей жизни? По крайней мере, от меня?

\- Я не знаю, - тихо сказал Римус. - Это будет нелегко.

\- Но ты можешь попытаться, - Сириус улыбнулся. Римус усмехнулся и кивнул головой.

Они допили пиво и решили вернуться обратно в лагерь.

\- Я научу тебя плавать, - предложил Сириус.

\- Отъебись, пожалуйста, - фыркнул Римус.

\- Есть что-нибудь ещё, что ты скрываешь, а, Риму? - пихнул его Сириус, пока они неторопливо спускались с холма. Путь обратно был гораздо легче, но они всё равно шли очень медленно.

\- Неа, - засмеялся Римус. Ему было невероятно легко; это было похоже на наркотический кайф - когда тебе нечего было скрывать. - Гей, неграмотный, бездомный, оборотень… - он загибал пальцы на каждое слово. - Кажется, это всё. О, и ещё моя мама.

\- Твоя мама?!

\- Я прочитал письмо из той коробки с депрессивными вещами от Дамблдора. Фотографии и письмо - извинение.

\- О, чёрт возьми, ладно. И что там…

\- Нет, я не хочу пока что об этом говорить. Прости.

\- Ладно, - Сириус пожал плечами. - Давай договоримся, что мы можем говорить обо всём на свете, кроме наших матерей.

\- Идеально, - кивнул Римус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Rosie - марка сидра.
> 
> Корнуэльские пирожки - национальное Британское блюдо.
> 
> Воспоминание Сириуса, когда он начал интересоваться Римусом, взято из главы 51.


	117. Лето 1977 года (Часть 4)

Остаток недели в Корнуолле прошёл в полнейшем блаженстве, если говорить о Римусе и Сириусе. Они проводили долгие жаркие дни на пляже и на холмах, бродя по старым маленьким деревушкам, исследуя пещеры и выпивая в саду паба. Они ели пироги, рыбу с картофелем и мороженое, а по ночам - о, ночи были лучше всего на свете.

В течение дня, если остальные были рядом, они гоняли мяч по песку туда-сюда, или же Римус соглашался немного поплескаться в воде - задрав джинсы, но не снимая кофту с длинными рукавами. Если же они были только вдвоём, то он мог закатать рукава до локтей, открывая старые шрамы, а Сириус обращался в Бродягу и гонял палки или свой собственный хвост. А вдвоём они оставались частенько, потому что все остальные постоянно ускользали куда-нибудь в уединённые места. 

Лили с Джеймсом были хуже всех - когда они не спорили, они целовались; очень раскованно и откровенно.

\- Вы же должны быть старостами! - закричала на них Мэри после третьей ночи, когда нашла их практически в горизонтальном положении около костра.

\- Ой, как будто я не ловила тебя сотню раз на своих обходах! - засмеялась Лили, тем не менее, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя одежду. - И  _ тебя,  _ Блэк, так что кончай пялиться.

\- Чего? - невинно моргнул Сириус.

Он вернулся с тазом помытой посуды со стороны душей. Римус был невероятно удивлён этому - все эти дни Сириус сам вызывался мыть посуду (‘Мне нравится делать это по-маггловски’, признался он. ‘Мать раньше иногда заставляла нас делать работу домашних эльфов в качестве наказания, но, честно говоря, меня это только расслабляло’).

\- Не втягивай  _ меня  _ в ваши грязные авантюры, - строго ответил Сириус, поставив таз на землю. - Я весь отдых вёл себя как настоящий джентльмен.

\- Я убеждена, что ты находишь время ускользнуть в деревню к какой-нибудь маггловской девчонке время от времени, - сказала Марлин. Она лежала на полотенце в своём нижнем белье и загорала. Ее тело было очень длинным и бледным.

\- Да как ты смеешь, - Сириус шлёпнул ее мокрым полотенцем, из-за чего та завизжала и нахмурилась. - Я послушно шёл в кроватку рано каждый вечер, разве не так, Лунатик?

Римус подавился печеньем, которое уминал в этот момент, и Джеймсу пришлось пару раз похлопать его по спине, прежде чем он смог отдышаться.  _ Позже ты за это заплатишь, Блэк,  _ уставился он на Сириуса, смахивая слёзы.

Когда Джеймс наконец достаточно успокоился из-за ‘События с Лили Эванс’ (как это называл Сириус за его спиной), чтобы иметь возможность думать трезво, он удивился, что Сириус и Римус теперь спали в одной палатке, и с подозрением относился к этому факту, но совсем по неверным причинам.

\- Вы же не начнёте ссориться снова, да, вы, двое? Вы же знаете, что начинаете бесить друг друга только в непосредственной близости… 

\- Ты совершенно прав, Сохатый, - радостно сказал Сириус. - Давай тогда ты завалишься с Лунатиком, а я с Эванс.

После этого Джеймс больше не открывал рот  _ на эту  _ тему, но его внезапная чрезмерная опека в сторону Римуса никуда не делась. Это было приятно - он явно не собирался на это жаловаться - но немного непривычно. У Римуса никогда в жизни не было никого, кого он мог бы считать своим старшим братом - если не считать Стива или Крэйга, которые научили его воровать, бухать и правильно бить - но теперь Джеймс, похоже, решительно настроился сделать для него всё возможное (неуклюже и от всего сердца). После половины недели Римус был удивлён, что никто даже никак не упомянул признание, которое он совершил в первый вечер. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы они поднимали из-за этого шум или говорили что-нибудь язвительное или двусмысленное, но…  _ всё равно.  _ Вообще ничего? Он заговорил об этом с Сириусом, когда выдалась тихая минута, и тот засмеялся.

\- Ну, если Сохатый двинул ту чёртову речь ещё перед кем-то, то я не удивлён.

\- Речь?

\- Да, он оттащил меня в сторону и сказал, что если я начну обращаться с тобой как-то по-другому, то он меня отпиздит. Наверное, девчонкам сказал что-то другое - может, Лили пообещала их отпиздить вместо него, - Сириус потянулся, лёжа на животе.

Они убивали время на пляже одни на тихой полоске песка, которую пока что никто больше не нашёл. Сириус был в своих пляжных шортах, так что Римус пользовался возможностью и пялился на него сколько душе угодно, да так откровенно, как ему хотелось. Время от времени он набирал в кулак шелковистого жёлтого песка и высыпал его на кожу Сириуса, просто чтобы посмотреть, как песчинки обтекают мышцы на его спине словно водой.

\- Ты прикалываешься, - лениво сказал Римус, не веря Сириусу.

\- Хотел бы я прикалываться. Клянусь, мне стоило огромных усилий просто не засмеяться ему в лицо и не рассказать всё, - он перевернулся, небрежно смахивая с себя песок. - Мне придётся пойти искупаться, чтобы смыть с себя это всё, если ты не перестанешь.

\- На то и расчёт, - ухмыльнулся Римус. Его новым любимым видом теперь был Сириус в море.

Римус до сих пор не  _ до конца  _ верил ему, пока не наступил самый последний день каникул. Они все пытались упаковать свои палатки - которые просто отказывались вмещаться в те сумки, в которых они сюда прибыли - и в итоге Римус взял шефство, потому что Питер, Сириус и Джеймс, казалось, просто не понимали саму концепцию инструкций. Девчонки разобрали свой лагерь меньше, чем за час, и парням уже было немного стыдно.

\- Так, этот колышек нужно достать первым, после этого нам нужно снять верхний тент, иначе у нас всё запутается… - сказал Римус, почёсывая затылок. Джеймс и Сириус успешно с этим справились и начали сворачивать коричневую ткань.

\- Что бы мы без тебя делали, Лунатик, - засмеялся Джеймс.

\- Да, - поддакнул Питер с земли, где он собирал колышки. - Кто бы мог подумать, что ты разбираешься в таких вещах.

\- Ну, я всегда был самым разумным, - пробормотал Римус, слушая их краем уха и изучая следующие несколько пунктов в буклете. Потом он осознал, что все вокруг затихли, а Джеймс уже нависал над Питером.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду ‘в таких вещах’? 

Питер поднял недоумевающий взгляд и потёр ладони.

\- Ну, знаешь, в технических вещах - пацанских вещах. Я не хотел сказать…

\- Пит. Пойдём отойдём, - сказал Джеймс странным твёрдым и бесцветным голосом, превращаясь в Юфемию Поттер в строгом настроении. Он ушёл в сторону пляжа, и Питер нервно поспешил за ним, всё ещё заламывая пальцы.

\- Пацанских вещах, - пробормотал Сириус, хотя он тоже выглядел немного бледным и выбитым из колеи.

\- Что тут только что произошло?! - спросил Римус, подбирая колышки, которые собрал Питер.

Сириус покачал головой и больше ничего не сказал, пока Питер и Джеймс не вернулись обратно. Питер был сам не свой. Хотел бы Римус сказать что-нибудь, но ему казалось, что он может только ухудшить ситуацию.

Когда пришло время прощаться, никто не хотел уходить. Римус угрюмо пялился на четыре жёлтых квадратных куска травы, где до этого стояли их палатки, пока Джеймс с Лили вцепились друг в друга, прощаясь.

\- Ты вернёшься в Эссекс, Римус? - беззаботно спросила Мэри.

\- Останусь с Поттерами ненадолго, - ответил Римус, пытаясь немного взбодриться.

\- Везунчик! - сказала Мэри. - Мне придётся вернуться в Кройдон - Марлин пригласила меня в гости, но мама сказала, что она и так меня совсем не видит.

\- Это мило, - улыбнулся Римус. - Приятно, когда по тебе скучают.

Питер и Доркас уехали первыми, отправившись на главную дорогу, чтобы найти укромное местечко в ожидании Ночного Рыцаря. Римус помахал им на прощание, и всё  _ казалось  _ нормальным, но, возможно, такое впечатление создавало лишь присутствие Джеймса. Девчонки телепортировались - когда Лили наконец отцепилась от Джеймса, пообещав приехать в гости до конца лета, пообещав писать и заставив Джеймса пообещать звонить. Она обняла Римуса и потом, возможно, просто в момент слепого счастья, обняла и Сириуса.

Джеймс, Римус и Сириус телепортировались обратно к Поттерам с чуть большим успехом, чем в первый раз. Римус каким-то образом очутился на заднем дворе, а Сириус вообще где-то в деревне, но миссис Поттер было на это плевать, она была точно так же рада их видеть и решила, что им нужно наконец-то  _ нормально поесть. _

\- Нам связаться с твоим приютом для тебя, Римус? - невзначай спросил мистер Поттер за ужином. - Ты же не сбежал от них снова, нет? Не хочу, чтобы нам снова звонила маггловская полиция.

\- Оу… эм, нет, я… эм… - Римус запнулся над своей варёной картошкой - что он мог сказать, чтобы они перестали спрашивать? Что может выиграть ему больше времени? Сириус пнул его под столом и многозначительно на него посмотрел.  _ Давай, Лунатик,  _ говорил он,  _ скажи правду.  _ Римус посмотрел на мистера Поттера. - Вообще-то, теперь, когда мне семнадцать, мне больше не вернуться в приют.

\- О, хорошо, - радостно улыбнулась миссис Поттер. - Теперь мы получим тебя на целое лето, замечательно!

Вот так легко.

\- Я тебе говорил, - прошептал Сириус, проскользнув в кровать Римуса после полуночи. - Поттерам бы только приютить какую-нибудь бродяжку.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - тревожно прошептал Римус в ответ. - Что насчёт Джеймса?

\- Храпит на весь дом, я слышал его через стену.

Римус не стал давить дальше - в конце концов, он хотел, чтобы Сириус был с ним. Он чувствовал себя как-то странно в большой двухместной кровати после недели, проведённой вплотную с Сириусом в палатке. Когда рядом с тобой кто-то спал, это даже успокаивало. Когда рядом спал Сириус, это было даже лучше.

\- Молодец, что сказал им, - тихо сказал Сириус, взяв Римуса за руку под одеялом. Он часто это делал, но только в кровати, в темноте. Римус не возражал.

\- Да, на этой неделе я прямо всё и всем рассказываю, - засмеялся Римус.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просить помощи, Лунатик. Людям  _ нравится  _ помогать своим друзьям.

\- Я знаю, - Римус поцеловал Сириуса в макушку - это было одной из многих привилегий, которые он теперь мог себе позволить. Сириус любил спать, укутавшись в одеяло, словно какой-нибудь зверь в спячке. Из-за этого он казался меньше, чем есть, и из-за этого Римус хотел его защищать. Ещё одно чувство, на которое он теперь имел право. - Сириус?

\- Мм?

\- То, что сказал Хвост, это, правда, тебя расстроило?

Он почувствовал, как Сириус напрягся рядом с ним, и мгновенно пожалел, что вообще про это вспомнил. Он попытался замести следы.

\- Просто… ты же знаешь Пита, иногда он может быть идиотом, но он просто глупый, а не жестокий. Он привыкнет к этому. Привыкнет ко мне. Он уже забудет про это, когда ему в следующий раз понадобится моя домашка.

\- Просто я уже слышал подобные слова, вот и всё, - очень тихо сказал Сириус, так что Римусу, у которого обычно был идеальный слух - даже лучше, чем идеальный - пришлось прислушаться. - О том, как быть мужчиной. Ну, ты понял, о чём.

\- От твоей матери?

Сириус ничего не ответил, но его голова легко двинулась, и Римус воспринял это за кивок.

_ Мы не говорим о наших матерях.  _ Римусу пришлось напомнить себе. Он лишь сжал руку Сириуса и сказал единственное, что пришло ему в голову в этот момент:

\- В таком случае ты знаешь, что это всё полная херня.

***

Суббота, 30-ое июля, 1977 год.

Джеймс Поттер был не настолько умным, насколько его считал Римус. Прошло уже две недели с их возвращения из Корнуолла. Джеймс звонил Лили из телефонной будки в конце улицы именно четырнадцать раз. И именно четырнадцать раз Римусу приходилось сопровождать Джеймса до телефонной будки, опускать монеты в аппарат, набирать для него номер и показывать ему, как класть трубку в конце разговора.

Обычно их телефонные разговоры длились около часа, во время которых Сириус и Римус сидели на скамейке рядом с кирпичной стеной и курили. Время от времени они проходились туда-сюда по улице, но по большому счёту они просто ждали, пока Джеймс наговорится.

\- Чёртов идиот, - вздохнул Римус, выходя из телефонной будки в четырнадцатый раз. - Как сложно может быть запомнить несколько простых шагов? Он же сдавал Маггловедение, разве там не объясняют такие вещи?

\- Ооо, он просто в таком восторге, что не может ничего запомнить, - засмеялся Сириус. - Посочувствуй этому влюблённому придурку.

\- Нет. Я буду безрадостным и несчастным на веки вечные, - пробурчал Римус, мусоля в руках зажигалку.

\- О, хорошо, я люблю, когда ты такой мрачный и угрюмый.

\- Отъебись.

\- Ммм, ооо да, а теперь назови меня пустоголовым кретином, меня это так заводит… - подначивал Сириус с зажатой между губами сигаретой и искрами пламени в глазах. Римус пихнул его так, что тот отлетел от стены со смехом.

\- Ты  _ и есть  _ пустоголовый кретин.

\- Только с тобой, - Сириус затушил сигарету. Вдалеке раздался низкий грохот, и всё лицо Сириуса озарилось. Он схватил Римуса за руку. - Смотри! Вот он, без опозданий!

Римус закатил глаза. У Сириуса была своя личная причина потакать Джеймсу. Каждый вечер, пока они ждали, чтобы влюблённые пташки наговорились по телефону, происходила чудесная вещь - по крайней мере, в глазах Сириуса. По деревне проезжал мотоцикл - скорее всего, какой-нибудь престарелый хиппи ехал домой со своей скучной офисной работы, с раздражением подумал Римус.

Это был мотоцикл марки Triumph Bonneville T120 (и Римус ненавидел тот факт, что он знал эту информацию, но когда они увидели этот мотоцикл в первый раз, Сириус затащил его в газетный киоск, чтобы купить все журналы для мотоциклистов, которые они смогли найти, пока они не нашли именно эту модель) с бензобаком цвета тёмной вишни, и каждый сантиметр металла был отполирован до сияющего серебра. Сириус был без ума от любви, Римус был без ума от ревности.

Когда байк проехал мимо них, Сириус выдохнул с удовлетворением, затем забрался обратно на стену и какое-то время просто наблюдал за Римусом. Теперь он часто так делал. Римусу приходилось учиться смиряться с этим; находиться под микроскопом. Сириус склонил голову набок.

\- Это из-за луны? Ты такой ворчливый?

\- Скорее всего, - пожал плечами Римус. - Обычно из меня прёт энергия.

\- Да, я заметил прошлой ночью, - подмигнул Сириус.

\- О боже мой,  _ заткнись,  _ несносный мудак.

Сириус ухмыльнулся и показал свой острый розовый язык.

Римус  _ действительно  _ переживал из-за луны. Это будет его первая луна, которую он проведёт вне стен Хогвартса или приюта. (Хотя предположительно была ещё одна такая луна, однажды очень давно, с его мамой). Мистер Поттер отвёл его в сторону после того, как было решено, что Римус останется у них до конца лета, и разъяснил ему план действий.

Не то чтобы Римусу будет какая-то разница; запертая комната есть запертая комната. На этот раз это окажется чердак, и Грюм предложил охранять дом снаружи, чтобы убедиться, что семья будет в безопасности. Мистер и миссис Поттер (даже не говоря о Джеймсе и Сириусе) несколько раз убедительно успокоили Римуса, что они ничуть не беспокоятся, и что ему тоже не нужно переживать. Но, естественно, он всё равно переживал.

Сириус хотел пойти с ним - и Джеймс тоже, но у Джеймса хотя бы хватало здравого рассудка, чтобы понимать, что это невозможно. Никто не сможет пробраться мимо Грюма - у которого теперь был новый жуткий глаз, пугающе зачарованный ярко-голубым светом.

\- Уже имел дело с оборотнями, - хмуро сказал он, пока вёл Римуса на чердак вверх по лестнице. - Всегда давал хорошие результаты с минимальными потерями.

Римусу от этого не стало легче, но он не думал, что Грюм пытался его утешить.

Ночь выдалась плохой. Может, дело было в присутствии Грюма. Может, волк боялся высоты. Может, он чуял запах своих друзей, Сохатого и Бродяги, и чувствовал себя одиноко. А может, волк просто ненавидел Римуса, кто знает. Как бы то ни было, когда он очнулся, комната вокруг него была разнесена на кусочки; ошмётки штор лежали на расцарапанном полу. В итоге волк сжевал свои собственные лапы в отчаянии.

Истекая кровью, окружённый кусками своей собственной кожи, Римус лежал в темноте, и ему казалось, что сердце точно выпрыгнет из груди. Он ждал, пока боль утихнет, или пока кто-нибудь не поднимется к нему и не поможет; что угодно.

Миссис Поттер залатала его и сделала это хорошо, но он всё равно с трудом держал свою палочку ещё несколько дней, пока кожа нарастала обратно. Метлу он тоже держать не мог, так что ему оставалось только смотреть на тренировки Питера, Сириуса и Джеймса, как в старые добрые времена.

Но Римус нашёл другие способы времяпрепровождения. Он обнаружил телефонный справочник и провёл слишком много времени, чтобы это можно было считать здоровым, в поисках каждой ‘Дженкинс’ в Бристоле. Их там было довольно много, но ни одной Хоуп. Безнадёжно. Это не имело значения, пытался говорить он себе. Он ведь прожил без неё двенадцать лет.

\- Расскажи мне секрет, - шептал ему Сириус поздно ночью - потому что каждую ночь он приходил к Римусу. - Расскажи мне что-нибудь, что никто не знает.

И Римус рассказывал - потому что это делало Сириуса счастливым, и это было абсолютно стоящей причиной - на самом деле, Римус начал осознавать, что делать Сириуса счастливым могло быть единственный стоящим занятием до конца его жизни.

\- Это я сказал Филомене Петтигрю сбежать в Америку.

\- Не может быть!

\- Может, в ванной в канун рождества.

\- Коварный гавнюк. Девчонки в очередь выстраиваются, чтобы поговорить с тобой, как ты это делаешь, а? В чём твой секрет?

\- Может, они доверяют мне, потому что знают, что я не пытаюсь затащить их в постель.

\- Интересная мысль. Расскажи мне ещё один секрет.

\- Эм… я не знаю, я всё тебе рассказал, -  _ всё, что не причинит тебе боль,  _ молча добавил он.

\- Неправда, - сказал Сириус и прижался губами к губам Римуса, после того как заполз на него и запустил ладони под его футболку. Он провёл языком по его нижней губе. - Но однажды я узнаю о тебе всё, я обещаю.

Римус глубоко его поцеловал, веря каждому слову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я люблю эти главы, спасибо автору за них💔 
> 
> А ещё иногда, когда я перевожу текст голосом, слово Питер распознается как «пидор», а Грюм как «Игорь», и становится ещё веселее😄


	118. Лето 1977 года (Часть 5)

_ 1977 and we are going mad _

_ It's 1977 and we've seen too many ads _

_ 1977 and we're gonna show them all _

_ Apathy's a drag. _

_ Это 1977-ой, и мы сходим с ума, _

_ Это 1977-ой, и мы видели слишком много рекламы, _

_ Это 1977-ой, и мы им всем покажем, _

_ Апатия - это обуза. _

Понедельник, 29-ое августа, 1977 год.

После второго полнолуния на каникулах Римус очнулся в слегка лучшем состоянии, чем после первого, но не в состоянии шевелиться. Грюм приковал его к кровати (которую поставили на чердаке специально для этой цели) с помощью какой-то продвинутой магии. Ему не было больно, но больно было его гордости, потому что это было довольно унизительно - лежать там совсем без одежды и ждать, пока его освободят. Сириус сильно возражал против этой идеи, но, как он и сказал, ему не было больно, и это было лучше, чем альтернатива. Римусу было плевать, что об этом думал волк. 

\- Вёл себя слишком шумно, - сказал Грюм, освобождая его. - Но этого можно было ожидать.

\- А что делают остальные? - спросил Римус, быстро натягивая джинсы, желая, чтобы Грюм ушёл или хотя бы отвернулся. - Те оборотни, о которых знает министерство?

\- Либо справляются с этим дома, как мы сегодня - с мракоборцем, который проверяет всё до и после - или приходят в специализированные комнаты в министерстве. Я принесу тебе буклет, если хочешь.

\- Нет, спасибо.

У Римуса было смутное ощущение, что Грюм не одобрял его нежелание регистрироваться в реестре.

Внизу, на его нормальной кровати, миссис Поттер разложила для него одежду - не школьную форму, а обычную повседневную одежду. Такую, какую Джеймс и Сириус носили, когда не были в школе. Он надеялся, что это чья-то чужая одежда; он понятия не имел, как он отплатит им, если они начнут покупать ему вещи.

\- Это одежда на выход, - объяснил Джеймс, когда Римус спросил об этом. - Сегодня идём в Косой переулок!

Первый школьный день был уже близко, и было решено, что парни останутся в Косом переулке на несколько последних дней лета. Мистер и миссис Поттер уедут на несколько недель - очевидно, по какому-то делу для Дамблдора, хотя они ни подтверждали, ни отрицали этого. Даже Грюм не мог возразить против того, чтобы Римус отправился в Косой переулок в этот раз.

\- Теперь там всё кишит мракоборцами - под прикрытием, конечно, вы никогда их не узнаете.

\- И мне уже семнадцать, - резко сказал Римус. - Так что я могу идти, куда пожелаю.

\- Вполне, - устало сказала Юфемия.

Их письма из Хогвартса прибыли только неделю назад, и ко всеобщему удивлению, Джеймса назначили Главным Старостой, что подтверждал новенький золотой значок, вложенный в конверт.

\- Чтоб меня! - воскликнул Джеймс.

\- Какого хера?! - нахмурился Сириус.

\- Следите за языком! - цокнула миссис Поттер на них двоих.

Она, естественно, очень гордилась своим сыном, но Джеймс думал только о Лили и моментально побежал отправлять ей сову, чтобы поделиться новостью - меньше, чем через полчаса, они узнали, что она тоже стала Главной Старостой.

\- Это судьба! - объявил Джеймс. - Так было суждено!

Они воспользовались дымолётным порошком, чтобы добраться до Дырявого Котла - уютного старомодного волшебного паба - который одновременно являлся и гостиницей, и местом встреч, и своеобразным центром переулка, насколько мог судить Римус. Джеймс забронировал две одинаковые комнаты с двумя кроватями, и после того, как их поприветствовал странный горбатый трактирщик, четыре мародёра забросили свои чемоданы наверх и начали распаковываться. Римус делил комнату с Питером, потому что ни Римус, ни Сириус не смогли придумать достоверную причину, чтобы поселиться вместе. Комнаты были смежными, что немного утешало, но как-то не особо.

Косой переулок был совершенно не похож на Хогсмид, как предполагал Римус; здесь было гораздо больше народу, более шумно, суетливо - каких только волшебников тут можно было найти. На улицах роились толпы учеников, и все магазины были набиты под завязку.

Первым делом все направились в Гринготтс, где Римус везде следовал за Джеймсом и Сириусом по роскошном замку, напоминающему какой-то дворец, онемев от абсолютной новизны подобной обстановки. Римус никогда раньше не бывал в маггловском банке, но даже это наверняка не смогло бы подготовить его к Гринготтсу; к гоблинам, секретным проходам и горам и горам золота. Джеймс и Сириус расхаживали по банку как ВИП персоны - хотя стоит заметить, что они наверняка ими и были. Гоблины копошились у них под ногами, от чего Римус чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно, но не мог ничего сказать по этому поводу. Хотел бы он, чтобы с ним сейчас была Лили или Марлин с Мэри - кто угодно, кто был более приземлённым.

Римус узнал, что в его владении было где-то около четырёхсот галлеонов в хранилище, которое когда-то принадлежало Лайеллу Люпину. Для Римуса это казалось невероятной суммой - пока он не поймал на себе жалостливый взгляд Сириуса. Он молча взял достаточно денег на учебники и новую мантию и захватил немного, чтобы обменять на маггловские деньги.

Римус был настолько разбит после полнолуния, и дымолётного порошка, и этого банка, что после того, как он забрал свои деньги, ему пришлось вернуться обратно в свою комнату в Дырявом Котле и завалиться спать. Остальные пообещали ему, что они отложат шоппинг до следующего дня и проведут оставшееся время, разглядывая мётлы и товары для квиддича. Римус был слишком уставшим, чтобы переживать, так что он упал на свою одноместную кровать, чтобы умереть для всего мира как минимум на пятнадцать часов. Он не проснулся, даже когда остальные с весёлой болтовнёй вернулись обратно в полночь, сильно воняя виски, громко шикая друг на друга и хихикая.

На следующий день приехала Лили, и их шоппинг перед последним учебным годом начался вовсю. У них с Римусом были одинаковые методичные подходы, когда дело касалось чётких заданий, и они возложили на свои плечи разработку плана действий, прежде чем начать командовать остальными тремя парнями на всё утро. Римус пожалел, что он не смог провести больше времени в Завитках и Кляксах, но учитывая, что они покупали книги в последнюю очередь (потому что они были самыми тяжёлыми покупками в списке), Джеймс, Сириус и Питер к этому моменту остались совершенно без сил, и ситуация могла дойти до бунта, если бы они в скором времени не поели мороженого.

Так что; обратно в Дырявый Котёл, чтобы забросить свои обновки и пообедать (‘Да чёрт тебя дери, Джеймс, нет, тебе нельзя мороженое, пока не поешь нормальной еды, это даже не обсуждается!’), потом в кафе-мороженое Флорианы Фортескью, где Сириус попытался купить Римусу по шарику каждого возможного вкуса (‘Да ладно тебе, Лунатик, по-другому нельзя, ты же никогда их не пробовал; как ты будешь знать, какой твой любимый?!’).

Когда со всем этим было покончено, Римус снова остался без капли энергии в своём теле, а было ещё всего лишь два часа дня. Он подумал было подремать, но это был их последний день в Лондоне, и ему очень сильно нужно было сделать кое-что ещё перед отъездом.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем он смог выкроить себе тихую минутку, но в туалете кафе-мороженого Флорианы Фортескью Римус воспользовался возможностью достать свои карманные часы. Он открыл их - точно таким же приятным движением, как и в первый раз - и прошептал:

\- Грант Чепмен, - в ту сторону, где находился компас.

Он ожидал, что стрелка начнёт указывать на восток, но к его большому испугу, она начала бесконтрольно крутиться по кругу, всё быстрее и быстрее. У Римуса не было инструкции к компасу, но у него возникло отвратительное ощущение, что он только что получил подтверждение тому, что он уже давно знал. Грант был в беде. Гранту нужна была помощь.

***

_ I live off you! _

_ And you live off me! _

_ And the whole world lives off of everybody _

_ See we gotta be exploited! _

_ See we gotta be exploited! _

_ By somebody by somebody by somebody… _

_ Я живу за твой счёт! _

_ И ты живёшь за счёт меня! _

_ И весь мир живёт за счёт других, _

_ Видишь, нас будут использовать! _

_ Видишь, нас будут использовать! _

_ Другие, другие, другие… _

Римус поспешил обратно за небольшой столик на внешнем дворике, где сидели его четверо друзей и кричали из-за чего-то, что Питер только что сделал со своим молочным коктейлем.

\- Всё хорошо, Лунатик? - улыбнулся Сириус, когда в его поле зрения показался Римус. - Эти ребятки хотят пойти посмотреть какие-то достопримечательности, но это так скучно, так что, может, ты хочешь наконец прогуляться по Карнаби-Стрит?

\- Да, супер! - ответил Римус, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Он распахнул глаза на Сириуса в надежде, что тот поймёт намёк. К счастью, у Сириуса были превосходные навыки понимания тайных сигналов, поэтому он сразу же к нему подошёл.

\- В чём дело? - прошептал он. - Ты выглядишь странно.

\- Мне нужно пойти найти Гранта, - взволнованно сказал Римус. - Смотри! - он показал Сириусу стрелку компаса, которая крутилась как сумасшедшая.

\- Прямо сейчас? - нахмурился Сириус. - Но мы же собирались…

\- Сейчас, - сказал Римус. - Я не могу объяснить, мне просто нужно найти его, я  _ знаю,  _ что нужно. Можешь сказать что-нибудь Джеймсу и Питеру? Я не знаю, что - просто, если они спросят.

\- Что? Нет, я иду с тобой!

\- Сириус…

\- Римус, - Сириус включил свой строгий голос и выгнул бровь.

Римус вздохнул. Наверное, это было одной из тех ситуаций, в которые он должен был включать Сириуса. Он проглотил свою злость и сдался.

\- Ладно, хорошо.

\- Может, просто  _ расскажем  _ остальным, куда мы уходим?

\- Нет. Не спорь со мной об этом, - он не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё знал о Гранте.

Сириус, очевидно, осознав, что Римус не поддастся ни на какие уговоры, кивнул и не стал испытывать свою удачу. Они сказали другим, что пойдут на Карнаби-Стрит погулять по магазинам, заплатили и поспешно ушли, не оглядываясь назад.

Сначала им пришлось пойти переодеться в маггловскую одежду, и как только они покинули Косой переулок, они отправились на станцию Чаринг-Кросс и с пересадкой добрались до Майл-Энда, потому что Римус решил, что лучше всего будет начать оттуда. К тому времени, как они туда доехали, времени было уже почти четыре часа дня.

Римус не знал, было ли дело в годе пренебрежения или просто в искажённости его воспоминаний, но ветхий дом теперь выглядел гораздо менее дружелюбно, чем прошлым летом. Запах сырости был гораздо сильнее, часть линолеума, похоже, была содрана с пола, открывая взгляду грязную потрескавшуюся плитку. День был тёплым, но внутри всё равно было холодно. Эдз, с которым Римус познакомился год назад, был единственным из прошлой компании, кто остался здесь.

\- Грант? - он почесал голову, сфокусировавшись на Римусе. - Да, кажись, он упёр куда-то на запад, когда здесь запахло жареным. Может, в Хаммерсмит. На следующей неделе эту шалашовку сносят, я уеду в Брикстон.

\- Хаммерсмит?! - воскликнул Римус. - Это же на другом конце города!

\- Да, вроде, он там завёл каких-то друзей. Грант всегда легко заводит  _ друзей,  _ когда ему это удобно.

Он сказал это немного резко, Римусу это не понравилось, и он машинально выпрямился в полный рост и расправил плечи. Эдз раздражённо смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и огрызнулся:

\- Слушай, если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, то так и будет.

Так что обратно на Центральную линию и через весь город. Когда они проезжали Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд, Римус почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что испортил Сириусу день в маггловском Лондоне, и про себя пообещал загладить свою вину в следующий раз, когда им выпадет шанс. И всё же Сириус, на удивление, довольно хорошо проводил время; эскалаторы и турникеты завораживали его точно так же, как Гринготтс Римуса.

Они сделали пересадку на станции Ноттинг Хилл и затем пошли пешком, потому что Римус понятия не имел, куда им идти, и опирался только на свой нос и компас, стрелка которого крутилась уже не так яростно и сейчас, похоже, уже начала смутно указывать какое-то направление.

\- Это потрясающе, - сказал Сириус, пялясь на дома вокруг, пока они шли, заглядывая в витрины магазинов и останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на двухэтажные красные автобусы, пролетающие мимо. - Я живу в Лондоне большую часть своей жизни, и я никогда не видел его  _ таким. _

\- Рад, что тебе весело, - отвлечённо бросил Римус. Теперь они уже зашли в район Шеперд-Буш, он был практически уверен в этом. Была уже половина седьмого, и он начал замедляться. Его бедро болело из-за трясучки в метро; его икры ныли от долгой ходьбы, а спина от ужасного связывающего заклинания Грюма.

\- Давай присядем на минутку, ладно? - спросил Сириус с встревоженным взглядом. - Смотри, там есть парк.

Это был парк Шеперд-Буш Грин - по крайней мере, теперь Римус знал, где они находились. Он согласился отдохнуть только чуть-чуть - по большему счёту он переживал, что как только сядет, больше не сможет встать обратно.

\- Тогда я тебя понесу, - сказал Сириус.

\- Да иди ты, понял? - фыркнул Римус, опираясь локтями на свои колени и наклоняясь вперёд. Он достал компас, чтобы ещё раз его проверить. - Чёрт, он снова сходит с ума! - простонал он. - Я думал, я уже близко…

\- Возможно, это из-за того, что ты переживаешь, - осторожно предположил Сириус. - Эм… ну, знаешь, потому что он питается от твоих чувств по отношению к тому человеку, которого ты ищешь. Так что, может, если ты…

\- Ты говоришь, что мне нужно успокоиться? - нахмурился Римус.

\- Это может помочь, - ровно ответил Сириус. - Давай ты мне расскажешь что-нибудь о Гранте? Что-нибудь хорошее?

\- Раз ты думаешь, что это поможет… - у них не было на это  _ времени,  _ он был нужен Гранту  _ прямо сейчас…  _ Но к этому моменту Римус был согласен попробовать что угодно. Даже если это просто была уловка Сириуса, чтобы получить больше информации. - Эм… его зовут Грант Чепмен. Я встретил его в приюте Святого Эдмунда в 1975 году. Ему нравилась та же музыка, что и мне, он был весёлым, эм…

\- Как он выглядит?

\- Ты его видел.

\- Довольно плохо, я был собакой. Да и всё равно нам нужно, чтобы ты начал думать о нём.

\- Я только и делаю, что думаю о нём! - рявкнул Римус. Он закрыл глаза и сделал вдох. - Светлые волосы. Кудрявые. Эм… вроде бы голубые глаза? Да, голубые. У него передний зуб сколот. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был ещё более худым… - в его горле поднялась волна тревоги. - Эм… - он запнулся.

\- Продолжай, - подбодрил Сириус. - Вам нравится одинаковая музыка? Значит, Боуи? Т.Rex?

\- Да, и ему нравится, эм… Deep Purple.

\- Классно, ладно, значит, так вы с ним подружились?

\- Да, - кивнул Римус, чувствуя себя немного лучше, пытаясь сосредоточиться на хорошем. - Он был единственным парнем в Святом Эдди, который не был полным маньяком или преступником - ну, у него была пара приводов, но не так, чтобы… не серьёзные. Потом однажды он, эм… ну, он просто поцеловал меня, и вот так я узнал… - Римус быстро бросил взгляд на Сириуса, чтобы убедиться, что можно было продолжать. Улыбка Сириуса стала слегка напряжённой, но он снова кивнул. - Он был хорошим другом и кроме этого, - объяснил Римус. - Он никогда не осуждает меня, не заставляет стыдиться. Он никогда не заставляет меня чувствовать себя странным или каким-то не таким.

\- Похоже, он, и правда, отличный друг, - вежливо сказал Сириус.

\- Да. И он что угодно для меня сделает. Поэтому мне нужно… - он опустил взгляд на компас и увидел, что теперь стрелка указывала на запад - немного неуверенно, но достаточно чётко для Римуса.

Они поднялись и пошли по следу. Теперь время уже перевалило за семь, они не ели с обеда, и солнце начинало садиться. Лили, Джеймс и Питер по-любому их потеряют. Сириус не жаловался, просто продолжал молчать и следовал за Римусом, пока тот бормотал себе под нос, не сводя взгляда с маленькой золотой стрелки на своей ладони и принюхиваясь к густому лондонскому воздуху.

Шеперд-Буш был не особо приятней Майл-Энда и, похоже, славился яркой ночной жизнью. Пабы и клубы вокруг них были полны подростков и молодых людей всех субкультур; диско ребята в ярком атласе и блёстках, мрачные скинхеды в подтяжках и тяжёлых ботинках, рокеры старой закалки с сумасшедшими причёсками и панки в кожанках с шипами и полными лицами пирсинга. Наконец, когда они выходили на Лэтимер-Роуд, Римус остановился как вкопанный.

\- Здесь, - сказал он и указал пальцем через тёмную улицу на здание с закрытыми окнами и ступенями, ведущими в подвал. Громкая музыка выливалась оттуда на улицы - какая бы группа это ни была, они не особо переживали за состояние своих инструментов, и уж тем более за ушные перепонки своих слушателей. - Он здесь, - уверенно сказал Римус. Компас только подтвердил это, указывая прямо перед собой.

Сам подвал выглядел немного оживлённее, чем предпочёл бы Римус. Вдобавок к ‘музыке’ из здания раздавались громкие крики и шумы, голоса с акцентом восточного района, подростковая буйность. Тощие панки с жёлтыми зубами стояли снаружи в небольших группах, у них были острые зелёные ирокезы и тяжёлые цепи на одежде. Римус чувствовал себя ужасно некомфортно в своих поношенных коричневых вельветовых брюках и растянутой ‘дедушкиной’ рубашке, но Сириус  _ ещё больше  _ не вписывался в обстановку со своими длинными хипперскими волосами и выдающейся аурой человека из богатой семьи.

\- Ну что, зайдём внутрь? - спросил он без тени волнения.

\- Эм, - ответил Римус. Он собирался предложить Сириусу подождать снаружи, когда вмешалась судьба.

\- Отъебись от меня, ты, грёбаный педик, - закричал вышибала на молодого человека, который вывалился из клуба, повесив голову и спрятав руки в карманы. На его голове был бардак грязных светлых волос. Да и этот запах Римус не спутал бы ни с чем другим на Земле.

\- Грант! - Римус кинулся к нему, перебегая дорогу, даже не посмотрев по сторонам.

Грант не услышал его и продолжил медленно идти вниз по улице, практически согнувшись пополам. Что-то в его походке было сильно не так; она была дёрганной и шаткой. Он вонял дешёвым джином, хотя был в нескольких метрах от Римуса. Панки у клуба смеялись над ним и кричали ему в спину отвратительные оскорбления, чтобы прогнать его. Грант обернулся и огрызнулся в ответ, показывая два средних пальца и издавая какие-то несвязные звуки.

\- Грант! - снова позвал Римус догоняя его под жёлтым уличным фонарём. Грант наконец остановился и прищурился на него. Стена за его спиной была исписана разными слоганами:

‘СОЖРЁМ БОГАЧЕЙ’,

‘ПАРНИ ПОД КАЙФОМ И ДЕВЧОНКА В ОКНЕ НЕ ХОТЯТ ИГРАТЬ В ВАШЕЙ ХОЛОДНОЙ ВОЙНЕ’,

‘В ЖОПУ ВОЕННУЮ СЛУЖБУ’.

\- Господи боже. Ты-то что тут делаешь? - Грант дёрнулся и потерял равновесие, очевидно пьяный, так что ему пришлось опереться о стену и схватиться за бок, как будто у него что-то болело.

\- Тебя ищу! - Римус подошёл к нему, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, скрытое в тени.

\- Ну да, очевидно… чёрт возьми, и как тебе это удаётся каждый раз?! - Грант покачал головой.

Он выглядел очень плохо. Он выглядел просто ужасно. Он был худым; слишком худым, чтобы быть нормальным, чтобы быть здоровым. Его волосы сильно отросли и выглядели так, словно их уже давно не мыли. С одной стороны на его лице виднелась россыпь синяков, уродливых, фиолетовых, которые исчезали под его футболкой.

\- Что с тобой случилось?

\- Ёбаный панк случился, разве не видно? - засмеялся Грант ужасным рваным звуком, затем снова пошатнулся и сел на асфальт. - Прости, друг, я пьяный, - он попытался проблеваться, но ничего не вышло, так что он просто сплюнул.

Римус опустился рядом с ним с дрожащими руками.

\- Кто это сделал? Это произошло в этом клубе?! - он наклонился ближе, пытаясь нормально рассмотреть бедное побитое лицо Гранта.

Это  _ определённо точно  _ был Грант, но он изменился практически до неузнаваемости. Исчезли ярко-голубые джинсы и дерзкая ухмылка, которую помнил Римус. Вместо них появились рваные чёрные брюки, пустые безжизненные глаза, явно не стерильный пирсинг в носу, в брови, в губе.

\- Отвали, - Грант пьяно и резко дёрнулся в сторону. Он бы не  _ ударил  _ Римуса, да и было бы не больно, если бы и ударил, но Сириус моментально кинулся вперёд.

\- Эй, не распускай руки!

Грант моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Сириуса, поднимая руку, чтобы заслонить глаза от света от фонаря. Он нахмурился и затем фыркнул.

\- А ты ещё кто, блять, такой? Отъебись, будь добр, я тут с другом разговариваю, - он повернулся к Римусу. - Хочешь выпить? - и попытался подняться обратно на ноги. Римус помог ему, крепко схватив его за руку.

\- Мне кажется, тебе хватить пить на сегодня… может, поужинаем?

Искра трезвости промелькнула в чертах лица Гранта.

\- Есть деньги?

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Римус, пытаясь увести его уже с этой ужасной улицы. - Пойдём, я куплю тебе поесть, что ты хочешь?

\- О, ты же знаешь меня, я согласен  _ на всё,  _ \- Грант рассмеялся рядом с ним, но хотя бы позволил увести себя.

Сириус пошёл за ними, и ему явно было некомфортно. Грант даже не заметил его, пока они не дошли до ближайшей забегаловки выше по дороге. Он немного протрезвел к этому времени, но всё же до сих пор опирался на Римуса, и Римус слышал хрипы в его дыхании, которые означали, что Гранту было больно.

\- Сюда? - Римус вопросительно повернулся к Сириусу. Тот бросил взгляд с неприязнью на подсвеченное окно, на дешёвые пластиковые стулья внутри, но всё же пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, мы не найдём здесь ничего лучше.

\- Снова ты! - буркнул Грант. - Я думал, я сказал тебе съебаться.

\- Грант, - спокойно сказал Римус, - это Сириус, мой друг из школы.

Грант снова посмотрел на Сириуса и прищурил глаза (или один глаз, потому что только один открывался нормально).

\- Ебать меня кирпичом, - пробормотал он, всё ещё качаясь на месте. - Вот это красавчик.

Сириус выглядел смущённым, так что Римус затащил Гранта в кафе и усадил за стол, затем заказал три кружки чая, пирог, картофель фри и курицу с грибами.

\- Мне не нужны здесь неприятности, - сказал неприветливый мужчина из-за стойки, ставя перед ними кружки с сероватым чаем. - Я знаю таких, как вы.

\- Отъебись, ты, вонючий старик, - протянул Грант. - Спорю, ты бы заплатил за это, если бы мог.

\- Что ты сказал?!

\- Слушайте, - Римус быстро поднялся, - он уже трезвеет, он не будет шуметь, я обещаю. Я заплачу сразу, он замолчит, когда начнёт есть…

Огромный мужик окинул его оценивающим взглядом, затем посмотрел на Сириуса, затем на Гранта, и снова на Римуса.

\- Откуда вы вылезли, из какой-то христианской церкви?

\- Типа того, - кивнул Римус, пытаясь казаться религиозным. Ещё бы знать, как выглядела религия. В любом случае, этого было достаточно владельцу кафе, и он вернулся обратно за свою стойку, наверное, собираясь разогреть им еды.

\- Боже мой, - засмеялся Грант в свой чай, - ты становишься всё напыщенней из года в год, мать его, Римус, старина.

\- Пожалуйста, просто перестань сраться со всеми на пять минут, ладно?

Грант издал смешной звук языком и захихикал.

Когда прибыла еда, он набросился на неё так, словно не ел несколько недель. Римус надеялся, что это было не так, но судя по состоянию его костлявого тела, ситуация была страшной. Пирог и картофель были сметены за считанные минуты, и Римус заказал ещё сладкого миндального тарта и больше чая.

\- Где ты живёшь сейчас? - спросил он, надеясь, что его голос не звучал грубо или обвиняюще. - Что ты делал в этом клубе?

\- Нажирался, естественно, - пробормотал Грант. Теперь он стал спокойней, когда поел, медленней и покладистей.

\- Ну, этого ты добился. Твои синяки…

Грант вдруг поднял взгляд прямо на Римуса. Он был абсолютно трезв, его глаза были большими и серьёзными, как будто Римус был зеркалом, и он увидел себя впервые в жизни. Он прикоснулся своими грязными пальцами к изуродованной стороне лица.

\- Ввязался в драку пару дней назад, - сказал он. - Да пошло оно, я уеду завтра, уеду в Брайтон. Меня уже тошнит от этого сраного Лондона. Тошнит от этого грёбаного мерзкого Лондона. Всем нужно до тебя доебаться, наебать тебя, как только смогут. Ты меня понимаешь?

\- Да, - выдохнул Римус. Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он хотел посмотреть на Сириуса в поисках поддержки, но это каким-то образом казалось неуважением к Гранту.

\- Как дела в школе, мажорчик? - спросил Грант, швыркая чаем.

\- О… да нормально, знаешь. Хорошо. А что в Брайтоне? Есть, где жить? Работа? Как ты вообще туда доберёшься?

\- Есть друзья, - Грант пожал плечами и сразу скривился. У него сломано ребро, осознал Римус и заругал себя, что не заметил раньше.

\- Тебе нужно в больницу? Сколько времени ты уже в таком состоянии?

\- Никакой больницы, - буркнул Грант, уязвлённо свернувшись на своём месте. - Они подумают, что я наркоман. Наверное, я так и выгляжу, да?

\- Я был в Майл-Энде, я видел Эдза.

\- Этого ублюдка. Он может ебаться конём. Слушай, одолжи меня десятку, а? Я верну тебе, дай мне свой адрес, и я всё верну.

\- Не дам, если ты просто пропьёшь их снова.

\- Ой, нашёлся мистер праведность! Чтобы ты знал, я  _ заслуживаю  _ хорошенько нажраться. У меня разбито сердце. Ты помнишь, каково это.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Сириуса. Нужно отдать Сириусу должное, он никак не отреагировал, просто опустил взгляд на сахарницу. Кто-то затушил сигарету прямо в сахар.

\- Мне очень жаль, Грант, - искренне сказал Римус. - Слушай… где ты спишь сейчас?

\- Дальше по улице.

\- Там безопасно?

\- Потерял ключ.

Ну, подумал Римус про себя, по крайней мере, там есть  _ замок.  _ Он уже наполовину решил тайком притащить Гранта обратно в Косой переулок и просто разбираться с последствиями, если их поймают.

Они заказали ещё чая, и Грант поел ещё. Когда он закончил, он стал явно сонным; пьяным на полный желудок. Сириус и Римус помогли ему вернуться в его комнату в странной террасе эдвардианской эпохи, которая выглядела так, будто была заброшена годами. Хотя внутри было уютней, чем в том обречённом здании в Майл-Энде. Молодая девушка выглянула из соседней комнаты. У неё было острое лицо в веснушках, которое странно смотрелось в компании с ее грязным зелёным ирокезом.

\- Грант!  _ Божечки,  _ ты снова нажрался? Я говорила тебе, что водка - это тебе не обезболивающее, мать его, сходи уже к грёбаному врачу! - она перевела взгляд на Римуса. - А ты кто?

\- Его друг, просто хочу убедиться, что он в порядке…

\- Всё будет нормально, у него такое бывает.

Сириус молча наложил чары на замок и открыл дверь в комнату Гранта. Римус затащил его внутрь и как можно осторожней уложил его на узкий матрас на полу. Комната была маленькой, с одним крошечным окном. Здесь не было мебели, только куча газет в углу и лампочка в потолке, рюкзак с одеждой, ржавое по краям зеркало и какая-то небольшая зона для умывания - кусок мыла, зубная щётка и пустой таз.

Грант свернулся на матрасе и начал тихо храпеть. Римус нахмурился и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Девчонка-панк стояла в дверях, сложив руки на груди, и оглядывала Сириуса с головы до ног.

\- Он сказал, что он собирается уехать в Брайтон завтра, - сказал ей Римус. - Это правда?

\- Если он нашёл деньги на билет на поезд, - пожала та плечами. - Он сказал, что у него всё украли на прошлой неделе. Он встречался с одним парнем, настоящий ублюдок, тот обращался с ним, как с дерьмом. Бедняжка.

\- У него будут деньги, - уверенно сказал Римус. - Можешь убедиться, что он уедет? Там будет безопасно?

\- Я ему не нянька, - она снова пожала плечами, идя на попятную. - У меня своих проблем достаточно.

\- Как мило, - сказал Сириус, подняв бровь, когда та скрылась в своей комнате.

\- Закрой двери, - попросил Римус и достал волшебную палочку. Он хотел подлатать Гранта, как сможет, пока тот спит. Он вспомнил все целительные заклинания, которые знал - пока что он практиковался только на себе, но у него выходило  _ не так уж  _ плохо…

\- Какого чёрта ты творишь?! - Сириус подошёл к нему, когда Римус направил палочку на грудь Гранта. - Что насчёт Положения о Секретности?!

\- В пизду его, - рыкнул Римус. - Я не могу его оставить в таком состоянии.

Сириус отошёл назад и просто наблюдал за ним, пока Римус приложил все усилия, чтобы залечить рёбра Гранта и затем убрать синяки и фингал. После этого он отстранился, быстро соображая. Он повернулся к Сириусу.

\- Так, мне кажется, мне сегодня нужно остаться здесь, - сказал он. - Я могу оставить ему денег, но… думаю, будет лучше, если я сам отправлю его в Брайтон завтра, если он всё ещё этого захочет, когда протрезвеет.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Сириус. - Но нам нужно успеть на Кингс-Кросс…

\- Да, я буду вовремя. Я могу просто телепортироваться от станции Виктории.

\- Ладно, - снова кивнул Сириус. Он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, затем снял куртку и свернул ее, чтобы сесть сверху.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Римус. - Тебе нужно вернуться в Косой переулок.

\- Нет, не нужно, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Я могу остаться.

\- Но Джеймс…

\- Ах да, точно, подожди… - Сириус запустил руку в карман и достал карманное зеркало. Римус с завистью на него посмотрел. Хотел бы он такое для себя. Он бы отдал его Гранту и никогда бы больше его не потерял. - Эй, Поттер, ты здесь? Сохатый? - заговорил Сириус в зеркало. - Здарова… слушай, мы тут с Лунатиком пошли на концерт, так что вернёмся поздно… не говори никому, ладно? Увидимся завтра… да… да… да, я обещаю. Ладно. Спасибо, - он закрыл зеркало и посмотрел на Римуса. - Готово.

\- Ты не обязан был это делать. Если ты не хочешь оставлять меня здесь с ним, то я обещаю, я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

\- А я хочу убедиться, что всё будет в порядке с тобой, Римус, - прохладно ответил Сириус. - Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного в этом месте. Давай, иди сюда. У нас тут полно места на полу.

В этот момент чувство вины стало ещё сильнее, когда Сириус ярко ему улыбнулся и протянул руку ему навстречу. Его последняя ночь перед школой, и он проводит ее на полу в какой-то маггловской развалюхе и даже не жалуется. Римус тоже сел рядом с ним и устроился под его рукой. По крайней мере, они вместе. Сириус поцеловал его в макушку, и они оба посмотрели на Гранта, который спал как ребёнок.

\- Прости меня, - безумно устало сказал Римус. - Он не… я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что он всегда так себя ведёт. У него явно выдался не лучший период в жизни.

\- Что с ним случилось? - очень тихо спросил Сириус. - Что случилось, что он оказался здесь, вот так вот?

\- Его вышвырнули из приюта два года назад, - зевнул Римус, чувствуя, как слипаются его глаза. - Ему некуда было идти… не мог найти работу, потому что он не сдал экзамены в школе. Он даже нигде не прописан.

\- Римус? 

\- М?

\- Этого никогда не случится с тобой, слышишь? Потому что у тебя есть мы.

\- Да, - сонно пробормотал он, слушая только в пол уха. - У меня есть ты, Бродяга. Не переживай за меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе две песни: обе от группы X-ray Spex - 'I Live Off You' и 'Paper Bag'.


	119. Седьмой год: Снова в Школу

На один ужасный момент после пробуждения Римус забыл, где находится. Он осознал, что в комнате душный воздух со слабым запахом сырых газет, пота и мочи. Он осознал, что лежит на твёрдом полу, который за ночь лишь усугубил его всевозможные боли в теле. Затем он открыл глаза и увидел Гранта, который лежал на матрасе напротив и смотрел на него. Он выглядел немного лучше.

\- Доброе утро, - беззвучно показал губами Грант.

\- Доброе утро, - ответил Римус, двигаясь рядом с Сириусом, который до сих пор крепко спал, прислонившись затылком к стене. Он осторожно отлип от него и прошептал Гранту: - Не переживай, он спит как мёртвый. Я скоро его разбужу.

\- Я почти ничего не помню, - прошептал Грант, переворачиваясь на бок и поправляя подушку под головой, которая выглядела грязной и старой. - Прости, если я вёл себя как мудак. Мне кажется, в последнее время я немного стал мудаком.

\- Ты был нормальным, - покачал головой Римус. - Просто… грустным, наверное.

Грант, похоже, расстроился из-за его слов, так что Римус сменил тему.

\- Туалет? - спросил он.

\- На первом этаже. Я покажу тебе, - Грант осторожно поднялся на ноги, и на его лице появилось искреннее удивление. - Чёрт подери, - сказал он, хлопая себя по боку. - Наверное, всё-таки это был просто синяк, в конце концов. Я знал, что не надо мне ни к какому врачу.

Римус поджал губы и последовал за Грантом из комнаты. Первый этаж уже кишил активностью, несмотря на ранний час. Этот дом, похоже, был чем-то вроде коммуналки, полной самых разнообразных людей. Туалет стоял в заднем саду (больше похожем на двор, который попытались обустроить), как и уличный душ, который наверняка был тем ещё испытанием зимой.

И всё же люди здесь были дружелюбными, и все поздоровались с ними, пока они шли на улицу - что прокомментировал Римус.

\- Тут все кажутся нормальными.

\- Ничего такие, - ответил Грант из туалета. - Я здесь только пару дней. Уеду, как только смогу.

\- В Брайтон? Ты говорил об этом вчера…

\- О, правда? Ну, да, по крайней мере, я  _ планировал…  _ \- Грант вышел на улицу с пристыженным выражением лица. - Хотя, скорее всего, придётся отложить на следующий месяц.

\- А там что? Друзья?

Грант кивнул.

\- Да… один хороший парень из того дома в Майл-Энде. И ещё там живёт двоюродная сестра - последняя из Чепменов, кто меня не ненавидит. У неё есть свой паб, она сказала, что наймёт меня туда, если я смогу завязать с этим дерьмом и оплатить билет на поезд, - он тяжело вздохнул, пока мыл руки и затем лицо в ведре воды, которое набрал из большой зелёной бочки у задней двери. - Я должен ‘доказать, что я серьёзно настроен’. 

\- Звучит не особо… - что Римус хотел сказать? По-семейному? По-доброму? Грант очевидно не видел в жизни ни того, ни другого.

\- Да не, она права, - ответил Грант и пошарился в своих карманах, но ничего там не нашёл. Римус подал ему свой контейнер с самокрутками и зажигалку. Грант благодарно кивнул и продолжил объяснять, закуривая. - Я уже подводил ее пару раз до этого. Обычно, если приходилось иметь дело с дедом - ты знаешь, я не могу ему угодить.

Римус кивнул, пытаясь казаться понимающим. У Гранта была огромная семья - ирландские католики, говорил он однажды - но отношения с ними были очень натянутыми, особенно когда дело касалось его патриархального деда.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - говорил Грант, - я, правда, собирался поехать на этот раз, честно… просто всё снова пошло по пизде. Много чего пошло по пизде, честно говоря.

Римус хотел обнять его, но Грант выглядел таким худым, таким взвинченным и колючим, что Римус боялся.

\- Сколько стоит билет? - спросил он, начиная рыться в карманах. - У меня есть немного денег, мне отец оставил, ты можешь взять на проезд, я провожу тебя на станцию  _ сегодня. _

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - Грант поднял ладони в воздух.

\- Не просто так, естественно, - поспешно сказал Римус. - Ты будешь мне должен. Слушай, мне ещё нужно отучиться в школе один год, после этого я снова тебя найду - ты же будешь работать в пабе у своей сестры, да? Тогда сможешь отдать мне деньги - сколько? Десятка?

\- Четыре, - вздохнул Грант. - У меня было четыре фунта на той неделе, но я… я их потерял. Я не пропил их, я клянусь.

\- Четыре фунта?! Я могу одолжить тебе их. Ничего страшного.

\- Ты серьёзно?! - Грант уставился на него, часто моргая.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Римус, слегка нахмурившись. - Почему нет? Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

\- Я… - Грант покачал головой и затем прижал ладони к глазам, будто переполненный эмоциями. - Спасибо, Римус. Ты такой хороший друг.

\- Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, - повторил Римус.

Он впервые осознал, что они с Грантом были, вообще-то, одного возраста. Грант всегда был таким мудрым, он понимал законы улиц и защищал Римуса, так что, естественно, Римус считал его старше; более взрослым и зрелым. Но ему тоже было всего семнадцать лет, и жизнь относилась к нему ничуть не лучше, чем к Римусу. Возможно, даже ещё хуже, потому что Римус всегда в глубине сердца знал, что не останется без крыши над головой; он никогда не будет один, пока с ним будут мародёры. Ему пора перестать ставить других людей на какие-то пьедесталы; перестать ожидать от других чего-либо.

Тогда он сделал шаг вперёд и обнял Гранта, аккуратно уворачиваясь от его сигареты, чтобы не обжечься.

\- Когда ты вообще заделался таким высоченным? - приглушённо засмеялся Грант в плечо Римуса.

\- Не надо, - усмехнулся Римус, отстраняясь от него. - Сириус и так меня всё время подначивает.

\- Сириус, - Грант в шоке покачал головой. -  _ Сириус  _ и  _ Римус.  _ Чёрт возьми. Это он? Тот мажор, что разбил тебе сердце?

\- Эм… ага. Но сейчас всё нормально.

\- Уж надеюсь, Римус дружище.

***

У Гранта было время собрать свои скромные пожитки и после этого сходить позавтракать с Сириусом и Римусом в маленькое кафе на станции Виктория.

\- Из-за тебя я растолстею, - сказал он Римусу, запихивая в рот второй сэндвич с беконом.

\- Это нереально, - ответил Римус, тыкая его в рёбра.

Сириус молчал всё утро - но с другой стороны, он никогда не функционировал нормально, когда не высыпался. Он выглядел немного потрёпанным, но только немного. Его волосы были чуть менее блестящими, чем обычно, его взгляд слегка затуманен. Римус был уверен, что тот до сих пор был зачарован видами и звуками маггловского Лондона - только, естественно, он не мог объяснить этого Гранту.

Грант обращался с Сириусом с похожей осторожностью. Он извинился за своё поведение прошлым вечером и попытался объяснить, что они застали его в ‘плохое время’. Он казался мягче перед Сириусом, не таким дерзким - возможно, он относился к Сириусу как к кому-то, кто был выше по социальному статусу и, следовательно, опасен. Римус прекрасно помнил, какими чужими однажды ему были Поттер и Блэк.

\- Вам двоим ещё надо успеть на свой собственный поезд, да? - сказал Грант, метнув взгляд на Сириуса, затем на Римуса и обратно.

\- Да, но у нас есть ещё время, - сказал Римус. - Вот, я хотел отдать тебе это… - он передал Гранту обрывок бумаги, на котором был написан адрес Поттеров. - Я живу там, когда я не в школе. Пришлёшь мне письмо, когда со всем разберёшься? Открытку? Пообещай.

\- Да, ладно, - кивнул Грант и спрятал бумагу. - Предупреждаю тебя, мой почерк - срань, а в словах ошибка на ошибке.

\- Мне плевать на это. Просто в следующий раз я хочу знать, где ты будешь. Тебе нужны марки? Надо было купить тебе марки…

\- Я могу достать марки, - Грант прикоснулся к его руке. - Ты уже достаточно для меня сделал. Честно.

Они снова обнялись на перроне. Грант пожал руку Сириуса, что было странно, но вежливо с его стороны.

\- Я приеду в гости, может, на рождество, может, следующим летом, - сказал Римус.

\- И я, блять, тебе верю - похоже, я просто никак не смогу от тебя отделаться, да? - ухмыльнулся Грант. Его первая искренняя улыбка с момента встречи - от этого Римусу стало как-то легче. - Мы как магниты, ты и я, да? Всегда склеиваемся обратно друг с другом.

Эти слова так повлияли на Римуса, что он просто должен был обнять Гранта снова, пока тот не засмеялся и не оттолкнул его.

\- Ладно, ладно… у меня тут вообще-то поезд, знаешь ли…

И, естественно, у Сириуса и Римуса тоже был поезд. Как только Грант исчез в дверях вагона, они метнулись к мужскому туалету, чтобы телепортироваться на Кингс-Кросс. Внутри Сириус наконец заговорил. Он прикоснулся к руке Римуса, там, где всего несколько минут назад к нему прикасался Грант.

\- Ты чуть ли не с ног валишься. Давай я это сделаю, я возьму тебя с собой.

\- Серьёзно? - Римус мог бы сказать, что Сириус устал точно так же, как и Римус, который пережил ровно столько же, сколько и Римус, но… это было бы ложью. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы даже спорить.

\- Серьёзно, - кивнул Сириус, беря его за руку.

\- Спасибо, что остался со мной. Спасибо, что помог ему.

\- Не говори глупостей, - Сириус слабо ему улыбнулся. - Он очевидно… он тебя любит.

\- Он… - но у Римуса не было шанса закончить свою мысль; он уже вертелся в круговороте пространства, шума и цветов, пока они с Сириусом покидали Викторию и приземлялись - довольно грациозно - прямо перед станцией Кингс-Кросс.

Им пришлось бежать на перрон - там они увидели Джеймса, который высовывался из дверей поезда и махал им как сумасшедший.

\- Чёрт возьми, чтоб вас! Где вы оба вообще, блять, были?!

\- Следи за языком! - голова Лили высунулась из соседнего окна. - Ты теперь главный староста, ты должен подавать другим пример!

\- Я и подаю пример - тем, что отчитываю этих имбецилов! - ответил Джеймс, в то время как Сириус и Римус заскочили на поезд, как раз когда раздался последний свисток.

\- Следи за языком! - снова сказала Лили. - Серьёзно, Джеймс, тебе, правда, пора начать взрослеть в этом году, ты теперь совершеннолетний, тебе пора начать вести себя как…

\- Ну разве она не потрясающая?! - Джеймс расплылся в улыбке и посмотрел на Римуса, который теперь сидел на полу вагона и пытался отдышаться. Сириус согнулся пополам, оперевшись руками на колени, и выглядел шокирующе не по-Сириус-ковки; лицо раскраснелось, волосы растрепались. Джеймс сложил руки на груди и смерил их обоих взглядом. Золотые значки главного старосты и капитана команды по квиддичу сверкали на его тёмной мантии. - Так где вы были?

\- Я же говорил тебе. На концерте, - фыркнул Сириус.

\- Что за группа?

\- Ты их не знаешь. Маггловская группа.

\- Почему вы не вернулись вчера? Где вы вообще  _ спали?! _

Сириус бросил на Римуса нервный взгляд, и Римус видел, что тот был уже на грани того, чтобы всё вывалить. Он быстро поднялся на ноги.

\- Мы не спали. Он длился всю ночь. Мы позавтракали и телепортировались прямо сюда.

Сириус уставился на него в изумлении и затем кивнул в подтверждение. Джеймс покачал головой.

\- Чокнутые. Это же опасно. Серьёзно, парни, не делайте так больше.

\- Не будем, - пробормотал Сириус и опустил взгляд в пол.

Лили появилась в коридоре, уперев руки в бока. Она выглядела красиво и пугающе.

\- Поттер, - сказала она, - мы должны провести собрание.

\- Ты совершенно права! - улыбнулся Джеймс, забывая о двух своих выдохшихся друзьях, и последовал за рыжей в вагон для старост. - Увидимся позже, парни! - отрешённо бросил он через плечо.

\- Ты очень хорошо врёшь, - сказал Сириус Римусу. Может, дело было в депривации сна, может, в боли в бедре, но это заявление сильно задело Римуса.

\- Это ещё что значит?! - огрызнулся он.

\- Ничего, - Сириус снова опустил взгляд. - Давай, пойдём найдём Пита.

Питер сидел с Мэри, Марлин и Доркас в купе, из которого недавно вышла Лили. Он был немного растерян из-за такого численного превосходства, потому что девчонки обменивались советами, как укрепить лак для ногтей.

\- Мы думали, вы не успеете на поезд! - воскликнула Марлин, когда Римус и Сириус вошли внутрь.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, Маккиннон, - Сириус ухмыльнулся так чарующе, как только умел. - Я люблю появляться эффектно.

\- И теперь ты тащишь за собой на дно бедного Римуса, - засмеялась Мэри. - Иди садись с нами, Люпин, я защищу тебя от этого хулигана, - она немного поютилась, чтобы освободить Римусу место у окна. Римус с благодарностью принял ее предложение.

\- Где вы были? - спросил Питер. - Вы оставили меня одного с Лили и Джеймсом. Я с тем же успехом мог превратиться в призрака.

\- На концерте. Остались допоздна. Не спали, - с зевком кивнул рукой Сириус. Он сел напротив Римуса, сложил руки на груди и устало прислонился к окну.

Поезд начал двигаться, и Римус закрыл глаза - потому что он был выжат как лимон, но ещё потому что так ему больше не придётся отвечать на вопросы о том, где их носило. Девчонки начали разговаривать тише, и в итоге он задремал.

Когда он проснулся, они уже были в Шотландии, и тёмные холмы за окном проносились мимо, пока капли дождя били по стеклу.

Сириус свернулся на сидении напротив него, полностью спрятанный под мантиями других. Римус слышал, как тот ровно дышит; Сириус крепко спал.

Мэри открыла дверь в купе, когда Римус потягивался, и он сонно помахал ей рукой. Она улыбнулась и помахала в ответ, но ее глаза были серьёзными. Марлин нахмурилась.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я только что видела Лили, - прошептала Мэри. - Там что-то случилось в вагоне старост, - она бросила взгляд на Сириуса, который представлял собой лишь кучу под горой мантий, и ещё больше понизила голос, так, что Римусу и Марлин пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать ее. - Джеймс и Регулус подрались. С ними всё нормально, но ситуация довольно дерьмовая… как я поняла, Регулус нёс какую-то хуйню, очень обидел Лили.

\- Он один из них, - прошептала Марлин с беспокойством в глазах. - Семья Блэк самые верные последователи сами-знаете-кого, все это знают.

\- Шш, - быстро шикнул Римус. - Мы не знаем, в чём там было дело. Это могло быть что угодно.

После этого девчонки замолчали, но обменялись друг с другом обеспокоенными взглядами, и Римус понимал, что они считали его наивным.

Он откинулся на спинку сидения и какое-то время смотрел в окно, слушая спокойное сердцебиение Сириуса, переживая за Гранта и желая больше всего на свете, чтобы самое плохое осталось уже позади.


	120. Седьмой год: Буря

Ни Римус, ни Питер - который тоже находился в купе - ничего не сказали Сириусу про рассказ Мэри. Питер наверняка держал язык за зубами, потому что не знал, насколько ценной была эта информация. Римус держал язык за зубами, потому что он был трусом, и если нужно было рассказать плохие новости, он предпочёл бы, чтобы это сделал Джеймс.

Как и ожидалось, Джеймс встретил их всех на перроне с красным глазом и в очень помятой школьной форме.

\- Что с тобой случилось? - недоумённо зевнул Сириус.

\- Расскажу позже, - пробормотал Джеймс и побежал к Лили, которая собирала в кучу первогодок и показывала им правильное направление.

На улице до сих пор шёл лёгкий дождь, и небо уже начинало темнеть - Римус был очень рад, что ему не придётся плыть по озеру. И всё же это была радость с долей горечи - забираться в повозку без лошадей в самый последний раз с Сириусом, Мэри и Марлин (Питер решил присоединиться к Доркас и ее друзьям). Когда они добрались до территории замка, Римус поднял взгляд на возвышающиеся над ними каменные башни и задумался, станет ли это его последним воспоминанием о прибытии в Хогвартс. Возможно, они все вернутся сюда на встречу выпускников через десять лет. Это было приятной мыслью, хотя в это время 1987-й год казался невообразимо далёким.

Римус пытался внимательно следить за церемонией распределения, за очередью нервничающих крошечных первогодок, за побитой старой шляпой, за строгим, но заботливым надсмотром Макгонагалл. Он пытался запечатлеть каждый момент в своей памяти - но это было непросто; его отвлекало столько разных вещей.

Во-первых, побитый Джеймс, который до сих пор ничего не объяснил. Во-вторых, Регулус, который очень подозрительно отсутствовал на церемонии. В-третьих, как всегда мрачный Снейп, чей взгляд не покидал рыжий затылок Лили Эванс. В-четвёртых, Кристофер, который всё пытался поймать взгляд Римуса. В-пятых, Сириус, который ни разу не догадывался о происходящем и просто наслаждался возвращением в Хогвартс; в свой настоящий дом. Римус же пытался не наслаждаться хорошим настроением Сириуса слишком очевидно, чтобы не выглядело так, будто он пялится. Это было настоящее искусство.

Как только Дамблдор объявил о начале пира, в конце зала распахнулись двери. Все повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть - кроме Римуса, которому было достаточно лишь увидеть увядающую улыбку Сириуса, чтобы понять, кто там был.

Регулус не торопился занять своё место, как наверняка сделал бы Римус, смущённый привлекать к себе внимание. Нет, Регулус был Блэком от начала и до конца и плыл к своему столу с привычной королевской аурой, медленно и уверенно, подняв голову. В его внешности не было никаких следов, что Джеймс как-то навредил ему, но Римус считал, что Рег выглядел ещё бледнее обычного, а под его глазами залегли тёмные тени, как будто в последнее время он совсем мало спал. Слизеринцы с шестого года очень демонстративно подвинулись и освободили для него место, как будто он был почётным гостем, а не просто их одноклассником. Даже Снейп переключил на него внимание, когда наклонился через стол и пожал руку Регулуса.

Это представление заняло всего пару минут, но оно оставило неизгладимый след на семигодках из Гриффиндора, и все с опаской покосились на Сириуса.

\- Брат, - очень тихо сказал Джеймс, - мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, попозже. Лично, - он бросил взгляд на Римуса и Питера, чтобы дать им понять, что они тоже были в это включены.

Сириус лишь кивнул и не поднял взгляда до конца пира, едва что-то поев. У Римуса болело за него сердце, но он ничего не мог сделать для него. Ощущение расстояния между ними только усиливалось из-за Джеймса и Лили, которые не переставали держаться за руки под столом. Римус даже не знал, когда им с Сириусом в следующий раз выпадет возможность побыть наедине.

После ужина было практически невыносимо ждать, пока Лили и Джеймс разделаются со своими обязанностями в качестве главных старост. Римус старался не уснуть в кресле, не в силах сконцентрироваться на тесте по Уходу за Магическими Существами для сдачи К.О.Т.О.В., потому что его веки становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее.

\- Пссс, Лунатик, - Джеймс наконец разбудил его, легко потрепав за плечо. - Давай, пойдём наверх.

Римус моргнул и удивлённо огляделся вокруг себя - общая комната была практически пустой.

Наверху в их комнате уже стояли их чемоданы, их кровати были заправлены свежим бельём, и сверху лежали пижамы. Дождь до сих пор бил по подоконнику, и Римус чувствовал запах приближающейся бури - воздух был слишком густым из-за наэлектризованности и давления.

Сириус мерял шагами комнату, и хотя окно было открыто, вся комната провоняла сигаретным дымом, потому что он не переставал курить одну за другой. В какой-то момент он успел принять душ, его волосы всё ещё были влажными на кончиках и оставляли мокрые пятна на бордовой футболке, в которой он спал. Питер как раз выходил из ванной, он уже надел пижаму и немного пах зубной пастой.

\- Ты меня не разбудил, - ровно сказал Римус Сириусу. Тот безразлично пожал плечами и уселся на свою кровать.

\- Хотел дать тебе отдохнуть. Решил, что тебе не помешает немного поспать, - он повернулся к Джеймсу. - Ну?

\- Это насчёт Регулуса, - сказал Джеймс, не став ходить вокруг да около.

\- Это он с тобой сделал? - Сириус кивнул на глаз Джеймса, вокруг которого уже сформировался отчётливый фингал.

\- Да, - кивнул Джеймс. Он выглядел злым - странное чувство для Джеймса. - Да, мы обменялись парочкой ласковых в вагоне старост…

\- Ласковых.

\- Ага, - Джеймс сжал челюсть, его шея вспыхнула красным. Он сжал кулаки. - Похоже, Регулус и его дружки недовольны тем, что Эванс теперь главная староста.

\- О нет, - сказал Питер, осознавая, что произошло. - Джеймс, он же не…

\- Он умеет только болтать, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Но ты нет, - сказал Сириус. Он так и не встал с кровати, его плечи поникли.

\- Сохатый! - нетерпеливо выдохнул Римус. - Ты же не напал на него первым?! Ты же знаешь, что эти ублюдки хотят  _ именно этого  _ с нашей стороны. Нужно было просто проигнорировать его.

\- Это было не так-то легко, - огрызнулся Джеймс, до сих пор на взводе. - В любом случае, не утруждайся, я уже выслушал это всё от Лили.

Интересно, что ему сказала Лили - Римус не мог представить, чтобы Лили особо хорошо отнеслась к тому, что Джеймс опять выставил себя рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Но с другой стороны, Мэри ведь сказала, что Регулус очень обидел ее. 

\- Всё равно я не сделал ему ничего  _ серьёзного,  _ \- продолжил Джеймс. Теперь, когда Сириус перестал мерять шагами комнату, это начал делать он. - Я просто хотел, чтобы он заткнулся - я собирался использоваться  _ силенсио,  _ или, может  _ скурджифай  _ на его рот, знаете… но маленький ублюдок увернулся и попытался ответить мне, так что я использовал желейные ноги. В этот момент на меня кинулся Мальсибер, и Эванс обездвижила нас троих. Только на пару минут. Но всё равно я попал в Регулуса, так что ему пришлось идти в больничное крыло, и об этом узнали все.

\- У тебя теперь будут неприятности? - спросил Питер, кусая ногти.

\- Неа, - Джеймс махнул рукой. - Было много свидетелей, которые сказали, что Рег сам напросился, и в итоге всё снова сошлось к Гриффиндору против Слизерина, так что Макгонагалл и Слизнорт решили дать нам ещё один шанс, чтобы вести себя ‘цивилизованно’, - на этих словах он скорчил недовольное лицо.

\- Но Рег в порядке? - тихо спросил Сириус.

\- Да, нормально, - кивнул Джеймс. Он перестал ходить и неловко почесал затылок. - Но есть ещё кое-что…

Сириус поднял взгляд. Руками он обнимал себя по бокам, но не в недовольной манере - больше чтобы защитить себя.

\- Что?

\- Регулус… когда Лили обездвижила его, он упал на пол, и нам пришлось поднять его на сидение. Он закатал свои рукава перед дуэлью, и когда я двигал его, я увидел… я увидел… на его руке…

\- Сохатый? - Сириус смотрел на своего друга с таким пожаром во взгляде, что его зрачки превратились в два одинаковых огня - он выглядел отчаявшимся, как будто не хотел, чтобы Джеймс говорил ему.

\- Он принял метку.

Питер издал странный звук и резко опустился на кровать. Римус закусил губу и замер на месте, потому что он не мог придумать, что ещё можно сделать и не выглядеть при этом подозрительно.

Сириус сглотнул - Римус видел, как двигается его кадык - затем опустил взгляд, затем поднял обратно на Джеймса. Вот теперь он выглядел недовольным. Он снова пожал плечами, что, скорее всего, должно было выглядеть безразлично, только вот он до сих пор обнимал себя руками, так что он просто выглядел как капризный ребёнок.

\- В таком случае, - сказал он, - теперь, наверное, мы знаем, что моя семья делала этим летом. Ну и ладно. Всё нормально. Он выбрал свою сторону. Я выбрал свою, - он кивнул, как будто соглашаясь с самим собой. - Ладно, - повторил он.

\- Бродяга, - Джеймс потянулся к своему другу, - я злюсь на Рега, ладно? Я не… это тебя никак не касается, все знают, что ты не один из них.

\- Я знаю, - чуть ли не с жестокостью ответил Сириус. - Всё нормально, - он ещё сильнее сжал ладони вокруг своих плечей, и у Римуса закружилась голова от потребности подбежать к нему и крепко обнять. - С Эванс всё в порядке?

\- Да, всё нормально, - сказал Джеймс. - Ну, мне кажется, ей обидно, но… ну, она сильнее меня. Хладнокровней под давлением.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил? С Регом, я имею в виду?

\- Я бы не стал, брат, - Джеймс покачал головой. - Макгонагалл и Слизнорт теперь всё знают, ты сделаешь только хуже.

\- Всё? - Сириус снова поднял взгляд. Его глаза покраснели - но это могло быть просто от усталости.

\- Не всё, - признал Джеймс. - О метке нет, я хотел, чтобы ты сам решил…

\- ...Ладно, - он снова опустил взгляд. Они молчали долгое время, пока Джеймс героически не попытался заговорить снова.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Нет, - ответил Сириус. - Я просто хочу лечь спать.

\- Да, хорошая идея, - сказал Джеймс, проводя рукой по волосам.

Он делал то, что всегда делал Джеймс - брал всё в свои руки, оценивал и разбирался с тем, что всегда делал Сириус - но сегодня явно был не его день. Он не знал, что ему делать. Хотел бы Римус сказать ему с помощью телепатии; он знал, что  _ именно  _ нужно сделать. Но это было плохой идеей. Не нужно добавлять ещё и свою ложку дёгтя в общую бочку. Ему просто придётся подождать.

Они все в тишине стали укладываться спать, распаковали основные вещи, вернули всё на свои привычные места в ванной, превратили комнату в привычный и уютный мир, который они делили на четверых всё своё детство. Римус быстро принял душ, чтобы смыть с себя Лондон, затем почистил зубы и переоделся в пижаму.

Когда он снова открыл двери, занавески были задёрнуты уже вокруг всех кроватей, кроме его. С кровати Питера раздавался тихий храп, но Джеймс и Сириус до сих пор не спали. Если Римус хорошенько прислушивался, он даже чувствовал, как именно они лежали (Джеймс на спине, подбрасывая свой золотой снитч снова и снова; Сириус свернулся на боку), и насколько расслабленными они были (нихрена не расслабленными). Но это ощущалось, как нарушение личного пространства, так что он просто прокрался как можно тише к своей кровати, с нетерпением предвкушая нормальный отдых наконец-таки.

Естественно, зря.

\- Римус, - голова Сириуса высунулась из-за занавесок. Римус повернул голову.

\- Сириус, - прошептал он в ответ.

Сириус чуть раздвинул занавески, и - после быстрого взгляда на другие кровати - Римус заполз к нему так аккуратно, как только мог. Внутри была кромешная темнота, но он всё равно видел силуэт Сириуса на коленях перед ним. Он взмахнул палочкой.

\-  _ Соноро Кваэсис. _

\- Джеймс ещё не спит, - предупредил Римус. - Ты уверен, что ты хочешь, чтобы я…

\- Да, - ответил Сириус. - Пожалуйста, останься, совсем ненадолго, - он взял Римуса за руку и крепко сжал. Римус сдался и наконец обнял Сириуса, прижимая его ближе к себе. Это было таким безграничным облегчением.

\- Мне так жаль насчёт Рега.

\- Он даже не совершеннолетний!

\- Я знаю.

Они отстранились друг от друга и сели лицом к лицу, скрестив ноги. Сириус склонил голову, и волосы закрыли его лицо. Он наверняка помнил, как хорошо Римус видит в темноте.

\- Я не могу в это поверить… я знаю, что это глупо, я должен был знать с самого начала, что он это сделает, но… я не знаю, наверное, я просто надеялся, что он…

\- Это не глупо, - сказал Римус. - И мы не знаем, присоединился он к ним по своей воле или нет. Вспомни, что они сделали с тобой, когда они хотели, чтобы  _ ты  _ присоединился к ним.

Сириус вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.

\- Да, - пробормотал он. - Но я сомневаюсь, что с Регом всё зашло так далеко. Он всегда… он всегда хотел этого больше, чем я. Весь этот цирк; одобрения наших родителей, уважения, которое тебе оказывают чистокровные, просто потому что ты родился Блэком. Нам нравится быть популярными и могущественными. Это всё совершенно логично. Поэтому мы все Слизеринцы.

\-  _ Ты  _ не Слизеринец.

\- Нет, не Слизеринец, - слабо выдохнул Сириус. - Я раньше думал…

\- Что?

\- Я раньше думал, что… возможно, меня распределили в Гриффиндор не потому, что я храбрый или благородный как Джеймс. Может быть, меня просто не пустили в Слизерин, потому что у меня не было достаточно амбиций.

\- Амбиций?! - Римус в шоке на него уставился. - Сириус, то, что делает Рег, это не… это не то, чем можно гордиться. Это трусость; он делает именно то, для чего его растили, не думая, не  _ задавая вопросов. _

\- Да, но…

\- А ты самый храбрый человек из всех, что я знаю.

\- Лунатик…

\- Серьёзно, - Римус сказал это настолько искренне, что Сириус замер на месте.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он. Он снова протянул руку, сжал ткань штанов Римуса и громко шмыгнул. - Я думал, что самым сложным в этом году будет молчать о нас с тобой, - сказал он. - Я забыл об этой идиотской войне.

\- Да уж, - Римус не знал, что на это ответить. Хотел бы он тоже забыть о войне. Сириус поднял на него взгляд, чувствуя его нерешительность.

\- Мне всё равно тяжело, - сказал он. - Молчать об этом, - его пальцы продолжали теребить край штанины Римуса. - Мне кажется, что мы так далеко друг от друга, когда другие рядом.

\- Сейчас мы довольно близко, - предложил Римус, надеясь немного его взбодрить. Это сработало. Сириус принял это как приглашение и встретился с ним взглядом, ухмыльнувшись. Он наклонился, и их губы встретились, и Римус приказал себе забыть обо всём остальном, хотя бы ненадолго.

Когда всё закончилось, они заползли под одеяло, чтобы согреться, сонные и довольные.

\- Мне не стоит тут особо комфортно устраиваться, - зевнул Римус. - Мне надо вернуться в свою кровать.

\- Ещё чуть-чуть, - смущённо прошептал Сириус.

\- Ладно, - хотя его веки были очень тяжёлыми. Он находился в серьёзной опасности уснуть здесь.

\- Римус?

\- М?

\- Расскажи мне секрет, - Сириус переплёл их пальцы.

\- Эм. Я не знаю.

\- Ну давай. Что-нибудь хорошее. Радостное.

\- Эм… - возможно, сейчас пришло самое время. Ему не нравилось вспоминать семью Блэк, но в конце концов, это не касалось Регулуса или Вальбурги. - Я могу рассказать тебе кое о чём, что я сделал на втором году, но только если ты не будешь злиться…

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Пообещай, что не будешь злиться. Это было немного… ну, просто помни, что мне было тринадцать, и я хотел тебе помочь.

\- Мерлин, Лунатик, да рассказывай уже!

\- Нарцисса, - сказал он. - Я, эм… я подсказал ей идею использовать непреложный обет. Ну, знаешь, чтобы разорвать ту помолвку.

_ Ту  _ помолвку, не  _ вашу  _ помолвку, потому что это до сих пор было слишком болезненно.

Сириус молчал. Римус закусил губу и повернул голову на подушке, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я влез не в своё дело… Но ты тогда дал мне то заклинание для чтения, и ты был таким… Я просто думал, что ты такой потрясающий, и умный, и смелый, я просто хотел хоть один раз тебе чем-то помочь.

\- Но при этом ты не хотел мне об этом рассказывать?

\- Я, эм… нет, не хотел. Сначала я не хотел хвастаться этим. А потом прошло так много времени, что это просто того не стоило.

\- Лунатик! - Сириус громко выдохнул - на этот раз немного недовольно. - Серьёзно, ты со своими секретами!

\- Прости меня!

\- Не извиняйся, - засмеялся Сириус, снова зевнул и устроился поудобней. - Мне ведь нужна была помощь. И… это было чертовски впечатляюще. Я бы не смог додуматься до этого в тринадцать лет.

\- Ну, ты и не додумался, - ухмыльнулся Римус.

\- Значит, ты реально пошёл и поговорил с моей сестрой?

\- Да. Это было безумно страшно.

\- Она до сих пор такая, - фыркнул Сириус. - Они все страшные.

\- Не думай об этом сейчас, - заругал его Римус. - Иначе мне снова придётся поднимать тебе настроение, но у меня больше не осталось для тебя секретов.

\- Есть и другие способы… - хитро ответил Сириус. Римус засмеялся, надеясь, что заглушающие чары до сих пор не выветрились.

\- Развратник.


	121. Седьмой год: В Магазин за Перьями

Пятница, 9-ое сентября, 1977 год.

\- Семь лет. Семь лет в этой школе. И я  _ ни черта  _ не выучил, - сказал Римус, лихорадочно пытаясь найти необходимую главу в своих книгах по истории.

В настоящий момент перед ним лежало двенадцать открытых книг, и он никак не мог вспомнить, в какой из них он находил лучший контраргумент против Акта по Переселению Пикси 1382 года. Семь из них лежали на столе, из-за чего на нём практически не оставалось свободного места. Ещё пять парили в воздухе на уровне глаз, чтобы он мог сверяться с ними по ходу дела.

\- Если ты ни черта не выучил, то на что тогда вообще нам надеяться? - мирно улыбнулся Кристофер со своего места на полу. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, также разложив книги перед собой.

\- Я не выучил ничего полезного, - нетерпеливо ответил Римус, всё ещё пытаясь найти ответ.

\- И как мы определяем полезное?

\- Что угодно, что поможет мне сдать К.О.Т.О.В.

\- Ну да, потому что ты действительно завалил своих С.О.В… - с сарказмом цокнул Кристофер.

\- К.О.Т.ы - это совершенно другое дело, - возразил Римус. Он наконец нашёл необходимую главу, но теперь потерял своё перо. -  _ Колдовское Околообморочное Тестирование… _ \- он нашёл своё перо (у себя за ухом, что было довольно унизительно), но теперь… - Блять.

\- Что? - поднял взгляд Кристофер.

\- Я потерял свою чернильницу…

\- Тебе нужно купить то невысыхающее перо. Мы можем поискать в Хогсмиде в следующий раз, если захочешь.

\- Да, почему и нет… - Римус продолжил поднимать свои книги.

\- Вот, держи, у меня есть карандаш, если тебе нужно только сделать заметку… - теперь Кристофер залез под стол, чтобы найти свою сумку. В этот момент Римусу стало стыдно, что он занял всё свободное место.

\- Прости, - сказал он, на секунду выходя из своего состояния безумия. - Ничего страшного. Всё снова будет нормально, когда мы снова соберём нашу группу для занятий…

\- Разговариваешь сам с собой, Лунатик? - вдруг рядом с ним появились Джеймс и Сириус в своих мантиях для квиддича (Сириус до сих пор официально не состоял в составе команды, но это не мешало ему пользоваться полем по выходным, и это хотя бы его отвлекало).

\- Морщинистая мошонка Мерлина, - выругался Сириус, уставившись на стол Римуса. - Не может быть, чтобы у тебя было столько домашки после первой учебной недели?!

\- Я готовлюсь к Истории, - ответил Римус, снова раздражаясь.

\- Держи, Римус, - Кристофер снова появился из-под стола, протягивая ему карандаш.

\- Спасибо! - Римус принял его и начал быстро делать пометки на листе пергамента.

\- О, здравствуй, Блэк, - вежливо кивнул Кристофер и склонил голову набок.

Римус поднял голову, продолжая писать. Сириус смотрел на Кристофера с выражением скучающего пренебрежения на лице.

\- Здравствуй, - кивнул он. Посмотрел на Римуса. - У вас же тут ваша учебная группа, да?

\- Нет, просто обычная домашка сегодня, - объяснил Римус. - Но я как раз только сказал, что нужно снова собрать группу - если люди до сих пор хотят заниматься.

\- Конечно, хотят! - с энтузиазмом сказал Кристофер. - Половина из нас сдали С.О.В. только благодаря тебе.

\- Да, - неожиданно влез Сириус. Он выглядел задумчивым, что было опасно. - Да, может, я присоединюсь к вам в этом году. Что думаешь, Сохатый?

Джеймс поднял взгляд с дивана, где он полировал свою метлу.

\- Брат, у меня и без этого дел по горло! ...Прости, Римус.

Римус пожал плечами и посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Тебе не понравится в нашей группе.

\- Ну, я никогда не узнаю, пока не попробую, ведь так? Да и ты же сам всегда говоришь, что это такой важный год.

\- Мм, ну, вообще-то, я уже три года это говорю…

\- И до меня наконец дошло! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Эта ухмылка Сириуса Блэка. Даже учитывая всё то, что между ними сейчас происходило, она всё равно до сих пор его обезоруживала. - Кроме того, - продолжил Сириус, теперь глядя на Кристофера, - я могу передать часть своей мудрости.

Римус больше не стал с ним спорить. Он выучил свой урок - Сириусу нельзя было указывать; ему нужно просто позволить самому во всём разобраться. И  _ да,  _ он наверняка хотел присоединиться к ним только из-за Кристофера. Но в конце концов; это  _ Сириус  _ решил держать их отношения в секрете; это  _ Сириус  _ решил притворяться, что на самом деле он просто хочет делать домашку вместе. Римусу же просто придётся плыть по течению.

В настоящее время сам Римус чувствовал, что с трудом хромает через первый семестр учебного года. Его занятия не отбирали у него столько сил с самого первого года. Всё казалось как минимум в десять раз сложнее, чем в прошлом году, и требования к эссе увеличились по меньшей мере на десять сантиметров. Теперь он чувствовал себя крайне виноватым за то, что всё лето расслаблялся и отдыхал, пока время утекало сквозь пальцы как песок.

Даже без Зельеварения, Астрономии и Травоведения у него до сих пор оставались Арифмантика, История, Чары, Трансфигурация, Защита от Тёмных Искусств и Уход за Магическими Существами; и каждый из этих предметов, казалось, достиг своего апогея по уровню сложности, когда последний учебный год начал идти полным ходом. И это ещё не говоря про дополнительные уроки с Мадам Помфри.

Уже не в первый раз Римус порадовался, что он больше не был старостой, так что всё свободное время он ныкался в глубинах библиотеки и корпел над древними текстами с пылью в своих волосах. Он учился во время окон, во время обеденных перерывов и довольно часто оставался до талого, пока Мадам Пинс не прогоняла его спать.

В итоге, он был безумно рад первой встрече со своей группой, просто ради хоть какого-то человеческого общения.

\- Вот ты где! - Кристофер встретил его рядом с кабинетом Чар в четверг после уроков. Профессор Флитвик оказался достаточно добрым, чтобы одолжить им свой кабинет ещё на один год.

(‘Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что однажды у Вас будет свой собственный кабинет, юный Люпин!’ радостно пискнул крошечный профессор. Римус вспыхнул и ничего не ответил. Однажды его секрет станет всем известен; все узнают, почему он не способен быть учителем, да и вообще находиться в школе, и тогда что?)

\- Вот я где, - с улыбкой ответил Римус Кристоферу. - Ты меня искал?

\- Не то чтобы, просто практически не видел тебя на этой неделе. Даже в общей комнате.

\- В общей комнате я читаю по часу каждый вечер, - ответил Римус. - ...Но только после того, как закрывается библиотека, - и до того, как в час ночи Сириус спускается, зевая, и говорит ему идти спать.

\- Самоотверженность, достойная восхищения, - кивнул Кристофер. Они вошли в кабинет и начали переставлять вещи, как им нужно. - Только не переусердствуй, ладно? Попытайся хоть немного насладиться последним годом!

\- Я наслаждаюсь учёбой, - твёрдо сказал Римус, доставая свои книги. Это не было ложью, но он знал, что звучал раздражённо.

Правда была в том, что он знал, что работал усердней, чем это было необходимо, гораздо больше времени. Но это было лучше, чем лежать без сна всю ночь и переживать из-за различных проблем, которые его грызли. Он до сих пор не получил вестей от Гранта - хотя в этом могла быть виновата маггловская почта. Он до сих пор не размышлял как следует о своей матери, хотя он понимал, что надо бы. За лето поступило три известия о нападениях оборотней, и даже произошло одно задержание. По сути дела, сдача К.О.Т.О.В. была единственной вещью, с которой Римус мог справиться в этот момент.

И он на самом деле не считал, что кто-нибудь, правда,  _ скучает  _ по нему - в конце концов, все остальные тоже были заняты. У Лили и Джеймса была целая куча новых обязанностей в довершение к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В. Лили сдавала Продвинутое Зельеварение, у Джеймса был квиддич. Питер и Доркас то сходились, то расходились, но это всё, похоже, отнимало у него кучу времени, а Марлин работала так старательно, как никогда, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам для поступления в академию целителей. У Мэри, естественно, был новый парень, который занимал ее время.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - сказал Кристофер, усаживаясь рядом с Римусом, будто его правая рука. - Вот и всё. 

\- Ладно, - кивнул Римус, как будто действительно к нему прислушивался.

Кристофер мог позволить себе отдыхать, он был чистокровным. Даже если он не будет работать так усердно, для него уже наверняка готово прекрасное местечко в министерстве, которое только и ждёт, когда он закончит школу. А вот если Римус будет работать каждый час каждого дня и сдаст всех К.О.Т.О.В. на Выдающиеся отметки, он всё равно не увидит другого будущего, кроме какой-нибудь работы на неполный рабочий день и помощи своих друзей. И это ещё если до него сперва не доберётся Сивый, или министерство не запрёт его в клетке.

Остальные ребята начали сходиться, так что они перестали говорить об этом. В этом году их группа стала меньше, но их всё равно набралась ровная дюжина. И наверняка будет только больше, потому что нельзя было ожидать, что все соберутся на первой неделе. Сириус в самом деле пришёл, к большому удивлению Римуса и большой радости девчонок.

\- Садись здесь, Сириус! - помахала ему Марта Эриксон, девчонка с Пуффендуя пятого года.

Сириус вежливо улыбнулся и послушался, садясь прямо напротив Римуса. Римус кивнул ему и попытался не задерживать на нём взгляд, вместо этого прочистил горло и обратился ко всем:

\- Привет всем, - улыбнулся он, оглядываясь вокруг. - Рад видеть вас всех снова. Эм. Давайте начнём с того, что выберем предмет? У кого-нибудь есть проблемы с чем-нибудь?

Все пятигодки страдали с Астрономией, и Кристофер вызвался помочь им с теориями Евдокса касательно планетарного движения. Трое с шестого года застряли с эссе по Истории, и второгодкам нужно было помочь с Трансфигурацией. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Римус шестигодкам. - Если вы, ребята, подождёте немного, сначала я объясню этим двоим Трансфигурацию…

\- Я могу это сделать, - вдруг предложил Сириус.

\- Серьёзно? - спросил Римус, скептически выгнув бровь.

\- Серьёзно, - прохладно ответил Сириус. - Я всё равно лучше тебя в Трансфигурации.

\- Оу, ну, тогда ладно…

Двое второгодок казались очень довольными, что заполучили себе Сириуса Блэка, чья репутация школьного бунтаря и сердцееда опережала его, и Марта Эриксон выглядела слегка расстроенной.

Занятие, рассчитанное на два часа, прошло очень хорошо, по мнению Римуса. Он пытался не слишком очевидно следить за Сириусом, хотя из его угла кабинета раздавалось слишком много смеха и шума. К концу все, казалось, достигли того, чего хотели достичь, и Сириус даже задержался, чтобы помочь прибраться в кабинете.

\- Ты тут справишься? - спросил Кристофер Римуса. - Мне нужно идти на патруль с Лили.

\- Мы тут справимся, - сказал Сириус с очень милой (по его мнению) улыбкой, которая на самом деле граничила с маниакальной. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Кристофер бросил на него высокомерный взгляд и снова обратился к Римусу. - Увидимся в субботу, чтобы пойти в магазин?

\- Да, отлично, встретимся в общей комнате после завтрака, - кивнул Римус, помогая Сириусу поставить парту на место.

\- До встречи!

Как только дверь закрылась, Сириус перестал делать, что делал, нахмурился и упёр руки в бока.

\- Ты идёшь с ним в Хогсмид?!

\- Я пообещал ему, - нахмурился Римус, озадаченный. - Мне нужно новое перо. В чём проблема? Я же могу встретиться с вами после того, как мы сходим в магазин, нет?

\- Но я думал, что мы с тобой… Я почти не видел тебя на этой неделе.

\- Мы всё равно не будем одни, Джеймс с Питером тоже там будут. Не то чтобы моя встреча с Крисом как-то повлияет на твои планы.

\- Лили с Джеймсом будут вдвоём. И Питер с Доркас, скорее всего, тоже, - теперь Сириус уже реально был близок к тому, чтобы начать дуться. Римус знал, что обид нужно пытаться избегать во что бы то ни стало.

\- Можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь, - сказал он. Сириус скривился.

\- В магазин за перьями?

\- Тебе тоже нужны перья. Единственная причина, по которой у меня никогда нет перьев, это потому что ты всегда у меня их таскаешь.

\- Но Лунатик…

\- Ты же не ревнуешь, правда?

\- Естественно, нет, - Сириус покачал головой и вернулся к партам, используя свою палочку, чтобы привести всё в порядок. Он тяжело вздохнул. - Тогда я тоже пойду в магазин за перьями.

Римус почувствовал укол вины.

\- Я посмотрю, может, получится избавиться от Криса позже. Или можем найти других и пойти куда-нибудь выпить? 

\-  _ Не надо  _ делать мне одолжения, я не девчонка, - мрачно сказал Сириус с ноткой юмора в голосе. Римус улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Хорошо. А то ты бы перестал мне нравиться.

\- Как будто это возможно, - Сириус взял его за запястья и притянул ближе, чтобы глубоко поцеловать.

_ Оу,  _ подумал Римус,  _ мы давненько этого не делали.  _ Тогда он почувствовал себя действительно виноватым. Возможно, Сириус был прав - он был так увлечён всем остальным, что забыл о единственном, что могло бы сделать всё вокруг чуть лучше.

Они оторвались друг от друга и Сириус бросил взгляд на дверь, облизывая губы.

\- Тебе сейчас нужно бежать в библиотеку или ещё куда?

Римус покачал головой. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

\- Хорошо.  _ Коллопортус. _

Замок на двери закрылся с щелчком.

***

Суббота, 17-ое сентября, 1977 год.

\- Ты, что, заколдовал свои занавески, чтобы они не открывались, ты, чокнутый?! - разбудил Римуса и Сириуса голос Джеймса в субботу в день похода в Хогсмид.

Римус сел прямо, словно его ударила молния, и распахнул глаза. Он уставился на занавески, которые тряслись, пока Джеймс пытался забраться внутрь. Сириус же отнёсся к этому более спокойно, лишь перевернулся на бок и застонал.

\- Отъебись, Поттер.

\- Ты пропустишь завтрак!

\- Спущусь через пару минут.

\- Сегодня Хогсмид, не забыл? Чтобы был в общей комнате ровно в десять.

\- Отъебись, Сохатый!

\- Как мило, - пробормотал Джеймс, и после этого занавески перестали трястись, и через несколько секунд послышались его удаляющиеся шаги, которые затихли где-то на лестнице.

Римус выдохнул. Он положил руку на сердце, чувствуя бешеное сердцебиение под пальцами, и приказал ему успокоиться.

\- Господи, - еле слышно сказал он.

\- Ты какой-то дёрганный, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову.

\- Мне, правда, пора перестать засыпать здесь.

\- Да всё нормально. Заклинание выдержало, ведь так?

\- У вас с Джеймсом серьёзные проблемы с понятием личного пространства, - Римус потянул тяжёлую ткань одеяла с себя.

\- Возможно. Эй, не уходи! - Сириус взял его за руку.

\- Завтрак! - настоял Римус, пытаясь найти свои трусы.

Они приняли душ, оделись и поспешили в Большой Зал, как раз чтобы успеть на последние несколько кусочков тоста и пару ложек каши.

\- Я ожидала такого от Блэка, но на тебя это не похоже, Римус - пропустить завтрак, - прокомментировала Лили, пролистывая свой  _ Ежедневный Пророк. _

\- Я читал допоздна, - сказал Римус. - Я могу позволить себе выспаться в субботу, если хочу…

\- Я и не говорила, что не можешь, - цокнула она, как будто он слишком остро реагировал. Она опустила газету на стол. - Вчера вечером я ходила патрулировать с Кристофером Барли. Он сказал, что вы сегодня вместе идёте в Хогсмид…

\- Ммфф? - Римус поднял на неё недоумённый взгляд с полным ртом тоста с мёдом.

Это ещё что за хрень? Теперь вдруг все начали смотреть на него с разной степенью любопытства. Он сглотнул.

\- Ну да. Просто к Скривеншафтам. Мне нужно новое перо.

\- Вы с ним довольно хорошо общаетесь, да? - невинно спросила Лили.

\- Мы вместе учимся…

\- Это  _ он  _ пригласил  _ тебя,  _ Римус? - присоединилась Мэри.

\- А это-то тут причём?

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - ухмыльнулась она. - Крис же явно… ну,  _ ты  _ знаешь; ‘такой’. Он такой манерный.

\- Разве? - спросил Римус, чувствуя себя некомфортно. - Я не замечал. Мы просто хотим купить перья, ничего больше.

\- Но если ты ему нравишься…

\- Мерлин, да оставьте вы его в покое, ясно?! - вспылил Сириус, бросая испепеляющие взгляды на девчонок. - Только потому что Кристофер… в общем, это не значит, что Лунатик автоматически должен начать с ним встречаться. Он не  _ настолько  _ отчаялся.

\- Эй, - воскликнул Римус, радуясь вторжению. - Кто сказал, что я вообще отчаялся?!

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Сириус. - Видите? Ему это не интересно.

\- О, но Крис такой хороший, - сказал Лили. - Я подумала, что из вас вышла бы хорошая пара. У вас похожие интересы и всякое такое.

\- Может, Лунатик  _ не хочет  _ встречаться с кем-то похожим, - снова влез Сириус и поставил свою кружку с кофе на стол чересчур сильно.

Римус тайно положил руку ему на колено под столом в попытке успокоить. Сириус глянул на него и опустил взгляд в тарелку. К счастью, он понял намёк.

\- Не нужно реагировать на подобные вещи, - прошептал ему Римус по пути обратно в общую комнату, как только остальные вышли из зоны слышимости.

\- Это  _ ты  _ должен на них реагировать, - ответил Сириус, до сих пор на взводе.

\- Да, но тебе придётся научиться скрывать это, если мы собираемся…

\- О, и мы снова к этому вернулись, - тяжело вздохнул Сириус. - Прости уж меня, если я не настолько хорош во всей этой скрытной херне, как ты.

\- Чего?! - уставился на него Римус. Сириус спрятал руки в карманы и пробормотал:

\- Ничего, - он ускорился и догнал Джеймса, оставляя Римуса одного.

\- Всё в порядке? - Лили наоборот замедлилась, когда Джеймс с Сириусом начали беззаботно болтать впереди них.

\- Нормально, - ответил Римус.

Теперь у него было дерьмовое настроение. Да кем себя Сириус возомнил, жаловаться, как сложно хранить секреты, когда это изначально было его идеей держать их отношения в тайне?! Надо просто пойти с Крисом и забить на Сириуса до конца дня - пускай получит то, что заслуживает.

\- Что он сказал? - спросила Лили.

\- М?

\- Сириус, - Лили кивнула на две чёрные макушки впереди. - Он снова ведёт себя как придурок? Потому что я дам Джеймсу разрешение надрать ему задницу, если он не может нормально отнестись к тому, что ты…

\- О, нет, это тут совсем ни при чём, - Римус махнул рукой и выдавил улыбку. - Это было другое. Всякие глупости, не переживай.

Кристофер ждал его в общей комнате со смущённой улыбкой на губах. Римус улыбнулся в ответ и подошёл к нему.

\- Готов? - дружелюбно спросил он.

\- Да, - счастливо кивнул Крис. - Я ещё взял с собой список книг, которые я хотел поискать… если ты не против? В смысле, если у тебя будет время до того, как ты пойдёшь к своим друзьям…

\- Ты тоже мой друг, Крис, - сказал Римус, надеясь, что Сириус его услышит.

Это был хороший день, удивительно солнечный для позднего сентября, с лёгким прохладным ветерком, что означало, что к тому времени, как все доберутся до деревни, им будет достаточно тепло, чтобы снять свои плотные мантии. Римус не тронул свою, потому что он редко что-то с себя снимал, а вот Крис скинул свою, как только одни дошли до первого магазина.

\- Ооооо, посмотрите на него! - раздался резкий свист у них за спинами. Они оба развернулись и увидели Барти Крауча и Регулуса Блэка неподалёку, которые жестоко усмехались.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, - пробормотал Крис Римусу. - Мы с ними учимся вместе на Зельеварении, они придурки.

\- Пойдём, - сказал Римус. - Давай посмотрим, что там в твоём списке…

Они провели приятную пару часов вместе, не отвлекаясь ни на кого другого. Римус купил себе невысыхающее перо, и ещё одно запасное. После этого они пошли в книжный магазин, и Кристофер накупил столько книг, что ему пришлось наложить на сумку облегчающие чары, просто чтобы дотащить ее обратно.

\- Мой чемодан и так уже почти забит под завязку, - засмеялся он. - Со всеми этими маггловскими книгами, которые я привёз с собой. Ты читал  _ Другие Голоса, Другие Комнаты?  _

\- Нет, я вообще практически не читал этим летом…

Всё шло вполне хорошо, пока они не решили пойти в Три Метлы в качестве последней остановки. К этому времени Римус был практически готов простить Сириуса, потому что он успокоился, хотя ему не особо хотелось видеть остальных, пока он был с Кристофером.

\- Лили сказала, что ты рассказал ей, что мы вместе идём в Хогсмид… - мимоходом сказал Римус. Кристофер нахмурился.

\- Да, наверное, как-то зашёл об этом разговор.

\- Ты же знаешь, что она одна из моих лучших друзей, - сказал Римус, надеясь, что он не звучал так, будто он обвинял Криса в чём-то. - Поэтому… она знает, что я гей…

\- Мм, про меня тоже знает, - сказал Кристофер. - Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что знает. Мне кажется, большинство людей вокруг меня поняли это ещё до меня. Но Лили очень хорошая.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Римус. - В общем, дело в том, что она, кажется, подумала, что… эм… ну, знаешь, что мы идём в Хогсмид  _ вместе.  _ Так что… просто, если мы встретимся с моими друзьями, они могут вести себя немного странно.

\- Оу, - сказал Кристофер с выражением недоумения на лице. - Эм… ладно? Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы шли в паб, на случай, если они там будут?

\- Нет! - поспешно возразил Римус - он знал, что он объяснял свои мысли как полный кретин. - Я просто хотел сказать…

\- А вот и они! - снова перебил их гнусный голос. Они как раз завернули за угол, когда их путь преградили два Слизеринца с шестого года.

\- Ой, потеряйтесь, а? - нетерпеливо вздохнул Римус. - Идите найдите кого-нибудь другого, до кого можно докопаться.

\- Поосторожней, полоумный Люпин, - усмехнулся Регулус. -  _ Крисси  _ ведь у нас тот ещё педик!

Крис густо покраснел и опустил взгляд в пол. В вспышке гнева Римус достал свою палочку и принял позу дуэлянта.

\- Отъебись, Блэк! - крикнул он. - Или я расскажу твоей мамочке, что ты до сих пор играешь в квиддич!

Регулус нахмурился и тоже достал палочку.

\- Да, - добавил другой голос. - А  _ я  _ расскажу всем твоим ненормальным дружкам о том, что ты мочился в кровать до десяти лет! - Сириус появился за его плечом. Римус засмеялся.

\- Это правда? 

\- Ага. 

\- Заткнись! - со злостью закричал Регулус. Он не краснел, когда его унижали, он становился на тон бледнее. -  _ Флэгранте! _

\-  _ Протего!  _ \- закричал Сириус, вовремя отражая проклятие.

\- Вот только подожди, - прорычал Регулус, начиная пятиться назад.

\- Что ты сделаешь, дашь мне отработку? - засмеялся Сириус. - Дрожу от страха. Убегай, братишка, убегай.

Регулус сжал кулаки.

\- Ты мне не брат! - выплюнул он, развернулся и помчался прочь. Барти пошёл за ним с недовольным выражением лица из-за того, что ему не довелось повеселиться.

\- Я не против, - тихо сказал Сириус себе под нос. Он повернулся к Римусу и Крису. - В Три Метлы?


	122. Седьмой год: Мозговой Центр

Это не могло быть простым совпадением, что Сириус объявился в самый нужный момент, но Римус чувствовал такое облегчение, что не стал поднимать эту тему. Сириус вёл себя так приветливо по отношению к Крису, что Римус даже не хотел начинать какие-то разборки. Что бы ни произошло сегодня утром, это очевидно было просто всплеском плохого настроения; сейчас всё было хорошо, все были счастливы.

\- Я поверить не могу, что ему до сих пор разрешают быть старостой, - с яростью сказала Лили, когда услышала, что произошло между ними с Регулусом. - В этом году он ведёт себя хуже, чем когда-либо - и я даже не стану ничего говорить про этого Крауча, меня от него в дрожь бросает, - она отчётливо проёжилась, и Джеймс обнял ее рукой за плечи как настоящий джентльмен.

Кристофер нервно пожал плечами.

\- Ничего страшного, я могу справиться с этими придурками.

По просьбе Кристофера они не стали упоминать, что именно сказал Регулус, когда пересказывали произошедшее. И всё же тот всё равно выглядел немного не в своей тарелке, сидя сразу с четырьмя мародёрами и главной старостой Лили Эванс в Трёх Мётлах. Круг общения Кристофера был довольно небольшим и в целом гораздо более тихим.

\- Надо преподать ему урок, - сказал Сириус, жестом попросив у Розмерты ещё один круг сливочного пива.

\- Ещё один, - выдохнул Римус себе под нос.

\- И о чём ты думаешь, Бродяга? - с энтузиазмом наклонился ближе Джеймс.

\- Мне нужно  _ очень  _ хорошо подумать, - ответил Сириус, задумчиво потирая подбородок словно пожилой профессор.

\- Мы уже сто лет не устраивали пранки, - сказал Питер с горящими глазами. - С самых… эм…

\- С дождевиков-буботуберсов, - сказал Римус, потягивая своё пиво.

\- Будет лучше, если ты просто закроешь уши, Кристофер, - с сарказмом посоветовала Лили. - Их невозможно остановить, когда они в режиме планирования.

Римус показал ей язык. Хотя это было правдой; он уже чувствовал эти знакомые бабочки в животе, которые всегда появлялись, когда мародёры выходили на новую миссию.

\- Вы же не сделаете ничего… плохого, да? - Крис нервно посмотрел на Джеймса и Сириуса, которые снова общались друг с другом с помощью телепатии, улыбаясь друг другу как сумасшедшие и подёргивая бровями. 

\- А на нас-то ты что смотришь?! - подмигнул Сириус. - Кто из нас всех по-настоящему опасен, так это  _ Лунатик. _

\- Да как ты смеешь, - ответил Римус с усмешкой. - Все знают, что это вы трое сбили меня с верного пути. Да и всё равно мы учимся здесь уже седьмой год - мы сделали всё, что только было возможно.

\- Включи воображение! - сказал Джеймс. - Поверить не могу, что я слышу это от парня, который однажды  _ в буквальном смысле изменил время  _ просто забавы ради.

\- Это был ты?! - воскликнул Крис с выражением шока на лице. Римус цокнул.

\- Я ничего не делал ‘в буквальном смысле’. Мы просто переводили часы.

\- Когда тебе было одиннадцать, - сказал Сириус, - ты единолично организовал и провёл полноценное нападение на Слизеринцев с чесоточным порошком.

\- С листьями шиповника, - поправил Римус.

\- И! - добавил Питер, восторженно подпрыгивая на стуле. - Это ты наложил чары на мыло, когда мы взорвали все туалеты в конце второго года!

\- Ну да, ладно, с этим я помог… но это были совместные усилия!

\- Римус, а разве не  _ ты  _ создал то заклинание, меняющее слова, чтобы Слизеринцы больше нас не оскорбляли? - невинно спросила Лили, мило ему улыбаясь, и закусила кончик языка.

\- О, это мне понравилось! - Крис немного воспрял духом.

\- Я его не  _ создал,  _ \- сказал Римус. - Я просто… эм… провёл исследование.

\- Вот видишь, - сказал Джеймс Кристоферу, - Лунатик - наш мозговой центр. Без него мы бы не стали теми легендами, которыми являемся сегодня.

Кристофер уставился на Римуса, очевидно увидев его в новом свете. Римус тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я вас всех ненавижу.

\- Значит ли это, что ты поможешь нам со следующим пранком?

\- ...Да.

\- Я тоже помогу! - вдруг подал голос Крис, который теперь выглядел счастливей, чем за несколько последних часов.

\- Да бога ради, - простонала Лили. - Видимо,  _ кому-то  _ придётся присматривать за вами, придурками, ради вашей же собственной безопасности… я в деле.

\- Превосходно, - улыбнулся Джеймс.

Римус улыбнулся им всем в ответ, пытаясь не обращать внимания на чувство нарастающей тревоги в груди.

***

Понедельник, 3-е октября, 1977 год.

_ Дорогой Римус, _

_ Прости что не написал раньшэ я был очень занят. И ещё прости за мой ужасный почерк. Я в пабе моей тёти Вэл в Хове и тут очень клёва. Она разрешила мне тут работать и жить в свободной комнате но я начну жить отдельно когда скоплю немного денег. Надеюсь ты приедеш в гости когда сможеш. Если хочеш можеш звонить на номер который написан внизу.  _

_ Надеюсь у тебя в школе всё нормально. Надеюсь ~~Сери~~ ~~Сериус~~ ~~Сере~~ твой друг с длинными волосами заботиться о тебе так же как ты заботился обо мне. _

_ С большой любовью, Грант Чепмен. _

_ P.S. Ты слышел, что Марк Болан умер? В авиокатострофе. Я подумал о тебе когда услышел, надеюсь ты не слишкам сильно растроился. _

Римус прочитал письмо, написанное на мятом листе, вырванном из школьной тетради, и вздохнул с облегчением. Он аккуратно сложил его и спрятал в карман, улыбаясь самому себе. Грант был в безопасности. Грант был  _ в безопасности. _

\- От кого это? - спросил Джеймс, увидев улыбку Римуса.

\- От друга из приюта, - легко ответил Римус. Сириус поднял взгляд, и Римус едва заметно кивнул. Сириус тоже улыбнулся. Римус прочистил горло и вернулся к своему завтраку. - Марк Болан умер.

\- О нет! - одновременно воскликнули Мэри, Лили и Сириус.

\- Кто… - начал Джеймс.

\- Певец из группы T.Rex.

\- О точно! Это же та группа, которой вы были одержимы на первом году!

Мэри цокнула и закатила глаза.

\- Чёртовы чистокровки.

\- Эй, - сказал Сириус, пихнув ее локтем. - Это реально плохие новости. Ой, я знаю, что мы должны…

\- Нет, - вдруг сказала Лили. - Я знаю этот взгляд, Блэк! 

\- Что? - он нацепил своё самое невинное выражение лица. Лили было не провести.

\-  _ Никаких  _ вечеринок.

\- Ой, да ладно, Эванс, это же для…

\- Я скажу тебе то же самое, что я сказала Джеймсу, - она покачала головой. - На дни рождения можно, но только не во время экзаменов и не так рано в учебном году!

\- Сохатый?! - Сириус перевёл взгляд на друга. Джеймс выглядел пристыженно.

\- Прости, брат, я, правда, на это согласился… ну, понимаешь, я главный староста и всё такое…

\- Предательство! - драматично обвинил его Сириус и ткнул в его сторону пальцем. - Вероломство! Измена! Нож в спину!

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся… - Лили поднялась на ноги. - Я же не запрещаю тебе отмечать день рождения, нет?! Оставь Джеймса в покое.

\- Ты уходишь? - Джеймс поднял на неё взгляд.

\- Зельеварение, - ответила та. - Надо прийти пораньше, чтобы спросить кое-что у Слизнорта.

\- Я тебя провожу, - Джеймс с готовностью вскочил на ноги. Сириус нахмурился, но Джеймс ничего не заметил. Он взял Лили за руку и бросил парням, не отрывая от неё взгляда: - Скоро увидимся, Бродяга? И с тобой на обеде, Лунатик…

\- Увидимся, - кивнул Римус и потянулся за очередным тостом.

Сириус проводил взглядом парочку, пока те не вышли из зала, счастливо склонившись друг к другу и болтая.

\- Ты можешь в это поверить? 

\- Во что? - Римус намазал тост маслом и стал взвешивать все плюсы и минусы мёда и варенья.

\- Сохатый не хочет устраивать вечеринку!

\- Ну, сейчас действительно только начало учебного года…

\- В это же время в прошлом году он был бы руками и ногами за. Это всё она.

\- О, дорогой, - засмеялась Мэри. - Я знаю, в чём твоя проблема, мистер Блэк.

\- У меня нет никаких проблем, я такой же, как и всегда, это всё…

\- Вот именно! - она выгнула на него бровь. - Ты  _ никогда  _ не меняешься. Ты ревнуешь.

\- Пффф, - Сириус сложил руки на груди и опустил плечи. Он вытянул ноги под столом и прижал их к ногам Римуса. - Как будто я буду ревновать  _ к нему. _

\- Не  _ к нему,  _ \- закатила глаза Мэри. - Ты ревнуешь к Лили. Она забрала твоего лучшего друга, и теперь ты чувствуешь себя забытым, ведь так?

Сириус быстро затих. Он опустил взгляд, затем снова поднял его на Мэри.

\-  _ Нет,  _ \- категорично сказал он и встал из-за стола. - Я пошёл на Зельеварение, - пробормотал он и вылетел из зала. Мэри глубоко вздохнула в той манере, в которой девчонки всегда вздыхали, когда думали, что парни ведут себя особенно непробиваемо.

\- Серьёзно, - цокнула она. - Ты-то со мной согласен, да, Римус?

Римус пожал плечами. Он просто хотел спокойно доесть свой завтрак. Мэри цокнула на него тоже.

\-  _ Мальчишки,  _ \- с негодованием сказала она. - Вы все просто эмоциональные калеки. Ладно, у меня всё утро свободно, пойду в библиотеку. А ты?

\- Тоже, но сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.

\- Как знаешь, - она улыбнулась, тоже поднялась и ушла.

Оставшись наконец один, Римус начал усиленно думать и формировать задатки идеи. Не то чтобы он был не согласен с Лили - вечеринки очень сильно отвлекали, и это было несправедливо по отношению ко всем остальным. Но с другой стороны, он ненавидел видеть, как радость Сириуса угасает; особенно если причиной тому был Джеймс, который всегда привносил в его жизнь только позитив.

Он не мог не чувствовать себя обязанным сделать что-то, чтобы взбодрить Сириуса. В конце концов, он уже делал куда более чокнутые вещи. Но что же сделать…

Чтобы отвлечься, он перечитал письмо Гранта, пока заканчивал есть, и затем написал короткий ответ.

_ Дорогой Грант, _

_ Спасибо за письмо. Я так рад, что у тебя с тётей всё вышло хорошо. _

_ Я хотел бы приехать к тебе на рождество, а если не получится, то, может, летом. Я постараюсь позвонить, как только выпадет возможность - надеюсь, в первые выходные ноября.  _

_ Плохие новости о Болане! Спасибо, что сказал мне, а то у нас здесь совсем никаких новостей. _

_ Скоро поговорим, _

_ Римус. _

Сначала он отправит его Поттерам. Но он до сих пор не нашёл решения проблемы с Сириусом. У Римуса было сильнейшее ощущение, что он должен сделать  _ что-то  _ \- какой-то жест. Не совсем романтичный, но… драматичный. Он хотел сделать что-нибудь самостоятельно, что-нибудь, что заставило бы Сириуса им гордиться. Это не было секретом, сказал себе Римус; не в обычном понимании этого слова. Это был сюрприз. Подарок. Но  _ что?! _

Как раз когда Римус поднимался, чтобы уйти из зала, Эммелин Вэнс прошла мимо в облаке сладкого парфюма и светлых волос. Что-то щёлкнуло у Римуса в голове, и он поспешил ей вдогонку.

\- Эй! Эй, Эммелин! Можно попросить тебя об одолжении…?

***

Пятница, 7-ое октября, 1977 год.

У Римуса ушла целая неделя со всеми этими уроками и домашней работой, но он наконец закончил всё вовремя к утру пятницы. Это было немного безумно - и именно поэтому он никому об этом не рассказал. Они могут подумать, что это слегка странно, что он из кожи вон лез, просто чтобы угодить Сириусу. Но в то время это казалось совершенно стоящим делом; сделать Сириуса счастливым.

Указания Эммелин были относительно чёткими, но Римус добавил своих собственных хитростей для верности. Он отплатил ей остатками своего табака и потребовал от неё сохранить всё в тайне, хотя она сказала, что всё равно ничего не расскажет, потому что ей очень понравилась его идея - она тоже любила Марка Болана. В следующие несколько дней он готовился в библиотеке, прячась за своим любимым столом у большого окна, где свет был лучше всего.

Утром пятницы он проснулся рано - даже раньше, чем Джеймс - взял мантию-невидимку и убедился, что всё было на своих местах. Он сделал мысленную пометку улучшить навыки заклинаний для отсчёта времени, зевая по дороге в коридорах, прикасаясь ко всем портретам, статуям и доспехам своей палочкой.

К тому времени, как все остальные начали просыпаться, Римус уже закончил и дремал в кресле в общей комнате.

\- Доброе утро, Лунатик! - радостно разбудил его Джеймс, полностью одетый в форму для квиддича, с метлой в руке.

\- Мм утро…

\- Увидимся на Чарах! - крикнул он через плечо перед выходом из комнаты. Римус сел прямо и внимательно прислушался.

Тишина… шаги… свист Джеймса… затем… да! Полная дама начала петь высоким фальцетом:

_ Ride it on out like a bird in the sky ways _

_ Ride it on out like you were a bird _

_ Fly it all out like an eagle in a sunbeam _

_ Ride it on out like you were a bird… _

_ Оседлай его, как птица в небе, _

_ Оседлай его, как будто ты сам птица, _

_ Пролетись на нём, как орел в лучах солнца, _

_ Оседлай его, как будто ты сам птица… _

\- Какого хрена?! - воскликнул Джеймс.

Римус ухмыльнулся и вскинул руку в воздух в победном жесте. Сработало!

Остаток утра прошёл в великолепном хаосе. Все портреты в замке начали петь песню ‘Ride a White Swan’ на повторе - и не только портреты. Все радиоприёмники, граммофоны, плееры и статуи - что угодно, что могло издавать звук, не переставало петь самый большой хит Марка Болана.

И лучшей частью было то, что практически все магглорождённые ученики тоже подпевали, потому что это была довольно запоминающаяся песня.

В конце концов, шум стал настолько невыносимым, что Макгонагалл объявила об отмене всех уроков в этот день, пока учителя не придумают, как остановить пение - Римус добавил защитные чары, из-за чего простое ‘силенсио’ лишь прибавляло звуку громкости.

Сириус, естественно, был в восторге.

\- Как думаешь, кто это сделал? - радостно спросил Питер за завтраком.

На заднем фоне какие-то девчонки подпевали под низкий баритон рыцарских доспехов.

_ Wear a tall hat like a druid in the old days _

_ Wear a tall hat and a tattooed gown _

_ Ride a white swan like the people of the Beltane _

_ Wear your hair long, babe you can't go wrong… _

_ Носи высокую шляпу, как друид в старые времена, _

_ Носи высокую шляпу и вытатуированное платье, _

_ Катайся на белом лебеде, как люди из Белтана, _

_ Отрасти длинные волосы, детка, ты не можешь ошибиться… _

\- Мне не нужно  _ думать,  _ я  _ знаю,  _ \- самодовольно ухмыльнулся Сириус.

Римус улыбнулся. Мэри наклонилась ближе.

\- Кто?!

\- Сохатый, естественно! - сказал Сириус. - Наверняка пытается так извиниться передо мной за вечеринку.

У Римуса упало сердце. Вот идиот.

\- Чёрт возьми, - сказала Мэри. - Джеймс? Всё это сам? - она выглядела недоверчиво. Старая добрая Мэри.

\- Это просто восхитительно, да? - не успокаивался Сириус. - Я и подумать не мог, что Джеймс вообще  _ знает  _ что-нибудь от T.Rex!

\- Мм, - с раздражением бросил Римус. - Как забавно, да?

\- Что с тобой такое? - пихнула его Мэри. - Я думала, тебе нравится T.Rex!

\- Нравится, - ответил Римус, поджав губы, и затем поднялся на ноги. - Если уроки отменили, то я, наверное, пойду займусь домашкой.

Сириус поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.

\- Я думал, мы с тобой… эм… поиграем в шахматы? 

Римус пожал плечами.

\- Нет настроения, - он быстро вышел из зала, прежде чем его недовольство успело стать слишком очевидным.

Естественно, он действительно пошёл в библиотеку (это было единственным тихим местом в замке), но он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться - к тому же, кто-то осмелился занять его любимое место. Они были всего лишь второгодками, да и к тому же Гриффиндорцами - если бы он воспользовался своим статусом мародёра, он мог бы с лёгкостью их прогнать. Но у него было настроение страдать в одиночестве, так что он просто выбрал другой стол.

Кто-то вырезал на столешнице слова - кто знает, как давно. В этом чёртовом замке всё было таким древним. Это было стихотворение - пару строк подростковой херни.

_ Не целуй любимого, пока включен свет, _

_ Не забывай - любовь слепа, а соседи нет! _

Римус фыркнул против своей воли. Глупо. Можно было бы придумать рифму получше.

\- Всё нормально,  _ Унылатик? _

Римус поднял взгляд и увидел, как к нему приближается Сириус, грациозно обходя все столы на своём пути. Группа девчонок за спиной Римуса шумно затрещала между собой. Римус ещё сильнее сжался на своём месте и сложил руки на груди.

\- Я занят, - буркнул он и открыл ближайшую книгу на случайной странице.

\- Мм, ну да, выглядишь занятым, - Сириус схватил стул, развернул его к себе и уселся, сложив руки на спинку и улёгшись подбородком на руки. Он уставился на Римуса этим раздражающим взглядом с этой раздражающей ухмылкой на губах.

\- Уйди, - сказал Римус, опуская взгляд в книгу.

\- Лунатик, - улыбнулся Сириус, - это же был ты, да?

Римус пожал плечами. Сириус фыркнул.

\- Ты кретин, почему ты сразу просто не  _ сказал  _ мне?!

\- Как-то не хотелось.

\- Понятно…

\- Я не знаю.

\- Быть может, вдобавок к тому, что ты унылый ворчун, ты ещё и окончательно чокнулся?

\- Отъебись, - Римус начинал улыбаться. Он ненавидел Сириуса за то, что он всегда мог это сделать. Сириус тихо вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, Лунатик, если тебе так хочется постоянно хранить секреты, то недопонимания  _ неизбежны… _

\- Я знаю, - Римусу было некомфортно. Он не привык к тому, чтобы Сириус был голосом разума. - Прости, - он опустил плечи и нервно отвёл взгляд. - Но тебе понравилось?

\-  _ Естественно,  _ мне понравилось, ты, придурок! - воскликнул Сириус и хлопнул ладонями по столу. - Это невероятно, Римус. Спасибо тебе. Я… - Сириус слегка покраснел, - я очень люблю твои идеи.

\- Правда? - Римус поднял на него взгляд.

\- Правда. Я всегда любил твою магию. Она такая… твоя.

\- Заткнись, - Римус почувствовал, как он краснеет. Теперь было ещё труднее не улыбаться, все мускулы в его лице сговорились против него.

Он пнул Сириуса под столом. Сириус пнул его в ответ.


	123. Седьмой год: Опускается Тьма

Пятница, 4-ое ноября, 1977 год - 2 часа ночи, Башня Гриффиндора.

\- Мне кажется, идея с изменением цвета не так уж плоха, - пробормотал Джеймс, используя свой кубок, чтобы подкрепить слова действиями. К счастью, он был пуст, так что ничего не пролилось.

\- Не, это будет слишком очевидно, - Сириус покачал головой, такой же пьяный, как и Джеймс, но который в кои-то веки вёл себя довольно прилично.

\- Кроме того, - зевнула Лили с пола и кивнула головой, которая лежала у Джеймса на колене, - что нам менять? Их мантии?

\- Все их комнаты! - предложила Мэри, которая единственная до сих пор танцевала, медленно водя руками над головой и виляя бёдрами под медленный трек Нины Симон. - Полное обновление! В ярко-розовый!

\- И почему в розовый? - сказал Сириус. - Некоторым людям нравится розовый.

\- Ха, разве что тебе, Блэк! - скривилась Марлин. Она лежала в кресле спиной на сидении, свесив ноги через спинку, и ее длинные светлые волосы касались пола. Она не отрывала взгляда от Мэри, танцующей перед камином.

Они были одними из немногих, кто ещё был в сознании после вечеринки в честь восемнадцатого дня рождения Сириуса, которая как всегда получилась шумной и грандиозной. Единственным человеком, который учился не на седьмом году, был Кристофер, который, похоже, с трудом держал свои глаза открытыми, но стойко держался, делая заметки для пранка над Слизеринцами, который они обсуждали в настоящий момент.

\- Как бы мы вообще достали их мантии? - спросил Питер, пытаясь оторвать этикетку со своей бутылки пива. - У нас была та же проблема на первом году, помните? С чесоточным порошком.

\- О да, - кивнул Джеймс. - Точно - было проще проскользнуть в их общую комнату, чем выяснить, как домашние эльфы организовывают стирку…

\- _И как_ вы туда проскользнули? - нахмурилась Марлин. - Вы не могли научиться заклинанию невидимости в одиннадцать лет…

\- Не задавай нам вопросов, и мы не станем тебе врать, Маккиннон, - подмигнул ей Сириус. Он тоже наблюдал, как танцует Мэри, его глаза блестели от алкоголя. - В любом случае, мы решили этого не делать.

\- Ты решил, - поправил Джеймс.

\- Это мой день рождения!

\- Уже нет, вообще-то, - Питер бросил в него подушку. Сириус бросил ее обратно, затем Джеймс кинул ещё одну, и вскоре они все устроили обстрел подушками, пьяно хихикая.

\- Ладно, - засмеялась Марлин после того, как отбила большую круглую бархатную подушку. - Я пошла спать, - она упёрлась руками об ковёр и грациозно перевернулась на пол. Она встала, отряхнула джинсы, немного шатаясь на месте, и отправилась в спальню девчонок.

\- Нееет, - Мэри обхватила ее за талию. - Не уходи, Марлс, потанцуй со мноооой!

Марлин легко засмеялась, но Римус заметил странную вспышку раздражения на ее обычно спокойном лице, пока она аккуратно выпутывалась из хватки Мэри и отходила назад.

\- Я уверена, кто-нибудь из парней согласится, - резко сказала она. - Спокойной всем ночи!

\- Спокойной ночи! - прокричали они в ответ. Римус мимолётно задумался, что происходило между двумя лучшими подругами, но был слишком пьяным и сонным, чтобы думать об этом слишком долго.

\- Я, наверное, тоже пойду, - Кристофер уже поднялся на ноги, как будто он только и ждал, пока кто-нибудь объявит о поражении, чтобы не быть первым. - Только не решайте ничего без меня!

\- Я, правда, сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь сможет сформировать сегодня какой-либо план, - снова зевнула Лили. - Увидимся завтра, Крис.

\- Спокойной ночи, - тот помахал всем в своей привычной немного неловкой манере.

\- Если никто не хочет со мной танцевать, - вздохнула Мэри и пошла выключить граммофон, - тогда я, наверное, тоже пойду спать.

\- И я, - Питер встал и осушил остатки своего пива.

\- И я… - Лили начала подниматься, когда Джеймс схватил ее, притянул к себе на колени и крепко обнял.

\- Не уходи пока…

\- Ммм… - она сонно к нему прижалась, и они превратились в одно целое, свернувшись в большом кресле. Римус моргнул на них и в очередной раз поразился, как они все шутили над Джеймсом долгие годы за его уверенность, что они с Лили созданы друг для друга. Забавно, как всё обернулось.

\- Какая гадость, - Сириус цокнул и скривился при виде сладкой парочки. - Что ж, если вечеринка сводится к этому, то я последую примеру Хвоста… идёшь, Лунатик?

\- Ага, - Римус поднялся с дивана, на котором они сидели вдвоём (сохраняя приличную и не подозрительную дистанцию, как и весь вечер до этого).

Они последовали за Питером наверх и увидели, что он занял ванную, где громко чистил зубы и полоскал горло. У Римуса совершенно не было сил, и он сел ждать на край кровати, зевая и потирая глаза.

\- Доволен днём рождения? - спросил он Сириуса.

\- Ещё как, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

\- Хорошо.

\- ...Если дождёмся, пока Питер уснёт…

\- Плохая идея, Бродяга, особенно если Джеймс ещё не поднялся. И я всё равно валюсь с ног, - он снова зевнул, как будто пытаясь подтвердить свои слова. - В другой раз, - это было немного ложью. После стольких раз, когда их чуть не ловили, Римус старался ограничить свои вылазки в постель Сириуса. Это казалось таким подлым и нечестным занятием.

\- В другой раз, - вздохнул Сириус. - Просто… сегодня мой день рождения, и я практически не вижу тебя.

\- Я был с тобой весь день! - конечно, это было правдой - это было правдой для всех мародёров и Лили.

\- Ты _знаешь,_ что я имею в виду, - Сириус нетерпеливо покачал головой.

Римус знал, но у него не было ответа, который понравился бы Сириусу. Одна и та же проблема постоянно всплывала между ними, и, сказать по правде, Римус уже был сыт по горло. Особенно учитывая то, что они не могли решить эту проблему, пока Сириус не примет решение. Устав и начав терять терпение всё больше и больше с каждой секундой, Римус поднялся и начал быстро переодеваться в пижаму.

Сириус поднялся и подошёл к нему, пересекая лунный свет, проливающийся через окно на деревянный пол. 

\- Ты же не избегаешь меня, нет? - спросил он.

\- Нет! - ответил Римус. - Я просто занят. У меня много дел, - он говорил это уже тысячу раз.

\- Ладно, - медленно сказал Сириус. - Просто, знаешь. Лили и Джеймс тоже заняты, но они всё равно находят время на…

\- Но мы ведь не Лили с Джеймсом, правда?! - выгнул бровь Римус. _Ну серьёзно._

Сириус выглядел обиженным.

\- Нет… но…

\- Это было твоё решение, - сказал Римус, натягивая футболку. - Что ты там сказал? Не ‘кричать об этом со всех крыш’. Я думал, это то, чего ты хочешь.

\- Я… - Сириус выглядел потерянным.

Римус раздражённо закатил глаза.

\- Ты сказал, что тебе нужно время. Я даю тебе время. Какого хрена ты тогда продолжаешь ныть из-за этого?

Сириус отступил. Римус знал, что он победил, но в этой победе не было никакой радости.

К счастью, Питер выбрал этот момент, чтобы выйти из ванной. Он прошёл прямиком к своей кровати, лениво махнув им рукой по пути.

\- Спокойной ночи, парни…

\- Спокойной ночи, Пит! - радостно ответили они в унисон.

***

Суббота, 26-ое ноября, 1977 год.

Теперь они легко могли пережить подобные мелкие ссоры - они оба готовы были проснуться на следующее утро и начать с чистого листа. По крайней мере, до следующей ссоры. В конце концов, их чувства друг к другу - по большей части, их дружба - были достаточно крепкими, чтобы пересилить любые разногласия. Позже Римус поймёт, что это было состояние и чувство, которые они очень зря принимали как должное.

Вдобавок ко всему, в волшебном мире шла война, что могло объяснить довольно многое. Все теперь были немного драматичными, и у всех без исключения сдавали нервы. Заголовки газет тоже не помогали:

_МИНИСТЕРСТВО ОБЫСКИВАЕТ ТРИ ДОМА В ПОИСКАХ ЗАПРЕТНЫХ АРТЕФАКТОВ_

_ТРЕТЬЕ НАПАДЕНИЕ ВАМПИРОВ ЗА ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ_

_МИНИСТР ДЖЕНКИНС ПОДАЁТ В ОТСТАВКУ В СВЕТЕ ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЙ_

_РЕЕСТР ДЛЯ ОБОРОТНЕЙ ‘ОРГАНИЗОВАН НА ОПАСНО НИЗКОМ УРОВНЕ’ РАЗГЛАШАЕТ НАШ ИНФОРМАТОР В МИНИСТЕРСТВЕ_

И это были газеты только за эту неделю. Ещё и со Слизеринцами происходило что-то странное - что-то большее, чем их классическая идеологическая херня. За лето - или, возможно, даже раньше - похоже, сформировалась новая иерархия, которая разделила всех на чёткие группы в самом неоднозначном факультете Хогвартса.

Естественно, Регулус Блэк как всегда имел особое влияние. Наследник самого благородного, привилегированного и богатого чистокровного дома был популярен среди своих амбициозных сверстников с самого первого учебного дня в этой школе. В свою очередь, он окружил себя исключительно чистокровными учениками, которые, казалось, становились всё отвратительней с каждым годом. Хотя, возможно, за исключением Барти Крауча младшего, который даже в одиннадцать лет был крайне отвратительным.

Теперь, будучи шестигодкой, Регулус ничего не делал, чтобы опровергнуть слухи о том, что он был не только пожирателем смерти, но и находился в близком кругу у самого Лорда Волдеморта. На самом деле, Регулус, казалось, наслаждался своей возрастающей властью, которую (если верить Кристоферу, который ходил вместе с ним на несколько уроков) отметили даже некоторые учителя. Он преподносил себя по-другому. Он ходил с прямой осанкой, подняв подбородок, и на его бледном лице, похоже, навсегда застыла наглая ухмылка. Римус едва ли мог узнать нервного зашуганного мальчика, которого Сириус когда-то называл ‘Регги’.

Регулус не был глуп. Он ни разу не заработал ни одной отработки за всё время обучения, и ничуть не отставал от своего старшего брата, где дело касалось интеллекта. И всё же со всеми, кто находился вокруг него, происходили неприятные вещи. Пуффендуец с четвёртого года, который (если верить слухам) опрокинул чернильницу на стол Регулуса, пока тот занимался в библиотеке, через два дня был найден в запертом шкафу в подземелье, бледный как смерть и не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Его отправили домой восстанавливаться, и больше его никто не видел.

Однажды тренировка команды Когтеврана по квиддичу задержалась на полчаса из-за какой-то накладки с расписанием - из-за чего тренировку команды Слизерина пришлось перенести на другой день. В следующий раз, когда игроки из Когтеврана собрались на тренировку, ее пришлось полностью отменить, и ещё и перенести их предстоящий матч с Гриффиндором, потому что никто не мог прикоснуться к своим мётлам и не получить сотни мелких заноз под кожу, которые могла извлечь лишь Мадам Помфри.

Также слова ‘убирайтесь, грязнокровки!’ были магическим образом вырезаны на доске в кабинете Маггловедения, так что уроки пришлось перенести, пока учителя разбирались с этим делом.

Очевидно, никто никогда не допрашивал Регулуса, и ничего не могло быть доказано, ведь у этих преступлений никогда не было никаких свидетелей. Но при этом все знали, кто это был. Все, кому было, что терять в этой войне. Возрастающая жестокость и масштаб подобных атак бросали на весь замок такую тень, которую сейчас чувствовали все ученики до единого, если ещё не чувствовали ее в прошлом году.

Это могло быть причиной тому, что так много людей хотели помочь мародёрам спланировать их следующий пранк. Хотя также это имело прямое отношение к Кристоферу.

\- Ты, что, всем рассказал?! - недовольно вздохнул Римус, когда парень с третьего года выскочил из кабинета, краснея и улыбаясь после того, как предложил свою помощь в их деле (‘я всё время взрываю всё на Зельеварении!’ объяснил он без следа иронии. Римус пообещал ему, что Джеймс и Сириус будут в восторге от его предложения).

\- Я просто рассказал одному другу… - пристыженно ответил Кристофер. - Понимаешь, очень много людей точат зуб на Слизерин, и всегда хорошо, когда можно задействовать широкий диапазон способностей…

\- Мародёры не разглашают свои пранки, - высокомерно фыркнул Римус, пока они возвращались в свою башню.

\- Я ничего не _разглашаю,_ \- возразил Кристофер. - Это… эм… сотрудничество.

\- Мы ни с кем не сотрудничаем!

\- А почему нет! Разве не за это мы должны бороться? Не за интеграцию?

\- Интеграцию, да. Равноправие, да. Сотрудничество при планировании пранков? Нет.

Кристофер фыркнул с усмешкой. Римус улыбнулся. У Кристофера был дурацкий смешной смех, как у осла. Это было великолепным зрелищем.

\- Так, что, - выдохнул Кристофер, переводя дыхание, - какие у тебя планы на рождество? Снова останешься здесь?

\- Мм, может быть… или отправлюсь к Поттерам. Всё зависит от того, решит ли Джеймс провести праздники с семьёй Лили.

\- О, Мерлин, не начинай, - скривился Кристофер. - Мне кажется, мне больше нравилось, когда они ненавидели друг друга. Теперь собрания старост такие _скучные,_ они всё время расхваливают друг друга. От этого хочется проблеваться.

\- Мне кажется, это мило, - сказал Римус. - Джеймс с ума сходил по Лили со второго года, и если он наконец может сказать _ей,_ какая она превосходная, а не _нам,_ то так только лучше.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Вот бы всем нам так везло, - вздохнул Кристофер.

После этого они затихли ненадолго и просто молча шли вместе. Они повернули за угол, и Римус осознал, что они уже долгое время никого не видели в коридорах. Конечно, сегодня была суббота, но сегодня не было назначено похода в Хогсмид, и погода была слишком плохой, чтобы кто-нибудь выходил на улицу.

Наконец, им навстречу побежала первогодка из арки, ведущей к восточному крылу. Ее глаза были большими и напуганными, и она подняла взгляд на них с Кристофером.

\- Ооу, - пискнула она. - Не идите туда, там ужасно! - и пробежала мимо них, предположительно, в свою общую комнату.

Крис и Римус переглянулись. Крис облизнул губы, затем выпрямил плечи и сжал челюсть.

\- Я _староста…_ так что я… 

\- Я пойду с тобой, - похлопал его по плечу Римус. Кристофер кивнул, глянув на него с облегчением. Римус пожалел, что с ними не было Джеймса - или Сириуса. 

Они прошли сквозь арку бок о бок и оказались окружены кромешной тьмой. Сейчас была середина дня, и Римус знал, что в этом коридоре были окна, и даже ночью здесь не было _настолько_ темно. Что-то явно было не так.

\- _Люмос,_ \- одновременно прошептали они, зажигая кончики своих палочек и поднимая их перед собой. Белый свет пролился на серые каменные плиты, гобелены кроваво красного цвета и блестящие рыцарские доспехи. Казалось, тут было пусто. Кристофер храбро выступил перед Римусом и прочистил горло.

\- Здесь кто-нибудь есть? - позвал он.

Никакого ответа, полнейшая тишина. Кристофер обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Римуса, прищурился и поднял руку, чтобы заслонить глаза от света его палочки.

\- Может, сходишь приведёшь учителя?

\- Я…

Впереди раздался какой-то шум. Неприятный, скользкий хлюп прямо за спиной Кристофера. Они оба повернулись на звук и направили на него палочки, но увидели лишь пустой коридор. У Кристофера бешено билось сердце, от него исходил сильный запах адреналина и страха.

\- Там что-то есть… - испуганно прошептал он.

\- Пойдём, - сказал Римус. - Нужно привести кого-нибудь…

\- Мне кажется, оно там… - Кристофер снова вышел вперёд, и Римус потерял его из вида, из-за чего ему пришлось идти на запах. Это особенно приводило в замешательство - Римус никогда не видел такой чёрной тьмы, что даже _он_ не мог ничего увидеть.

\- Крис…? - он протянул руку вперёд, чтобы осветить путь.

\- Я нашёл это… это… нет! О, Мерлин, нет! Нет! - начал кричать Кристофер где-то дальше по коридору.

Не думая, Римус бросился вперёд, следуя на ужасные крики.

\- Крис!

Он чуть ли не запнулся об него. Кристофер свернулся на полу и закрыл руками голову, качаясь туда-сюда и рыдая.

\- Что…? - спросил Римус, сам уже дрожа от страха. Кристофер указал вперёд. Римус использовал палочку, чтобы проследить за движением трясущейся руки друга, наконец освещая их врага. Римус сам чуть ли не закричал от страха.

Труп - ужасный, гниющий, разлагающийся труп хромал им навстречу из непроглядной тьмы. Он прыгнул вперёд и тяжело ударился об пол, протягивая руку в сторону Кристофера. Его глаза были целыми, желтыми и красными - пустыми и голодными одновременно. На нём до сих пор сохранилась большая часть кожи; гротескная палитра серых и тёмно-бордовых пятен. Он застонал хриплым воющим звуком сквозь свои кривые жёлтые зубы.

Римус поднял палочку и встал перед Крисом. Он практически запустил в труп проклятие, отправляющее в нокаут - единственное, до которого он смог додуматься за такое короткое время - когда оно перевело свой пустой взгляд на него. Через секунду он испарился.

Римус моргнул, захватил ртом воздух, и вдруг коридор заполнился бледным молочным светом, и прямо перед собой он увидел полную луну. Крик застыл у него в горле, потому что его охватил ужас - как это было возможно?! Полнолуние наступит только через неделю! Он должен бежать, он должен убраться подальше от Кристофера, но… подождите-ка минутку.

\- Я знаю, что ты такое! - ужас Римуса перерос в облегчение, и он поднял палочку в очередной раз и с уверенностью прокричал: - _Риддикулус!_

Луна начала раздуваться и трансформироваться - на этот раз в большой белый пляжный мяч, который начал прыгать по коридору, отбиваясь о стены, прежде чем взорваться облаком мыльных пузырей. Римус засмеялся - так громко, как мог, учитывая обстоятельства - и боггарт отступил. Он воспользовался возможностью и схватил Кристофера - который до сих пор сидел, свернувшись на полу и крепко закрыв глаза - и потащил его обратно к арке как можно быстрее.

Они вылетели на другую сторону, хватая ртом воздух и щурясь на свету. Кристофер крепко хватался за мантию Римуса, его лицо было серым как пепел.

\- Блять, - пробормотал Римус, чувствуя себя не менее разбитым.

\- Эт-эт-эт-это был боггарт?! - заикнулся Кристофер.

\- Да, да, боггарт… я раньше никогда их не видел, а ты?

Крис покачал головой. Римус похлопал его по руке, желая, чтобы тот его отпустил.

\- Эй, всё нормально. Это было не по-настоящему, помнишь? Пойдём, нужно сказать кому-то, пока кто-нибудь ещё на него не наткнулся…

\- Я пойду, - сказал Крис, собирая остатки воли в кулак. - Я пойду сейчас… ты не против подождать здесь? На случай, если кто-нибудь пойдёт мимо?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Римус. - Мимо меня никто не пройдёт, - он улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу, но Кристофер до сих пор был слишком напуган. Он мрачно кивнул и отправился прочь, всё ещё сжимая палочку в кулаке.

Оставшись один, Римус протянул руку во внутренний карман мантии и достал карту мародёров. Он носил ее с собой уже какое-то время, боясь, что однажды Джеймс может заглянуть в неё и увидеть, что они с Сириусом проводят вместе куда больше времени, чем говорят другим.

\- Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость, - прошептал он, прикоснувшись палочкой к пергаменту.

Карта моментально вернулась к жизни, и чернила растеклись в стороны словно по венам. Римус поднёс ее к глазам и лихорадочно начал искать глазами коридор с боггартом. Он нашёл его, и он нашёл себя - ‘Римус Люпин’ был отмечен на одном из концов коридора.

Он провёл по всей длине коридора пальцем, он был полностью пуст; по всей видимости, боггарты не отмечались на карте, возможно, для этого в них было недостаточно материи. Он достиг конца коридора, на другой стороне была такая же арка, он это помнил, скрытая за гобеленом. За ней ждали три человека, довольно неподвижно. Барти Крауч младший, Гаррик Мальсибер и… у Римуса упало сердце, хотя он был совсем не удивлён. Доказательство было прямо перед ним, чёрным по белому. Регулус Блэк.

***

После этой главы и перед следующей можно прочитать пять дополнительных драбблов - [All the Young Dudes: Рождественский Сборник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673520/chapters/70293036)


	124. Седьмой год: Рождество (Часть 1)

По несчастливому повороту судьбы полная луна декабря 1977 года выпадала на рождественский день. Все мародёры согласились остаться в Хогвартсе на это время, решив отправиться к Поттерам на День Подарков. Лили взяла с них всех обещание, что они встретятся как можно быстрее в Косом переулке.

\- Это единственное место, куда родители отпустят меня одну, - объяснила она Римусу. - Я тоже хотела приехать к Поттерам, но мои родители переживают за меня и ещё не знакомы с Джеймсом.

\- Почему ты не хочешь пригласить Джеймса к себе? - предложил Римус. Лили закусила губу и пожала плечами.

\- С этим немного сложно. Может, на пасху.

Вообще, это было довольно печальное рождество. Джеймс скучал по Лили, Питер явно хотел бы быть дома, а не торчать в школе, Сириус вёл себя нервно и дёргано каждый раз, когда они с Римусом находились в одной комнате с кем-то ещё, и сам Римус был угрюмым и раздражительным в ожидании прихода луны.

Они не занимались ничем особенно рождественским кроме того, как сходили на рождественский обед вместе с остальными оставшимися учениками. Они пообещали миссис Поттер, что не будут дарить друг другу подарки, пока не приедут домой.

\- Я чувствую себя ужасно, - вздохнул Римус, наматывая шарф себе на шею, готовый начать идти в сторону хижины впереди своих друзей. - Вы все должны сейчас быть дома. Я мог бы остаться один - или просто снова воспользоваться твоим чердаком, Сохатый.

\- Не говори глупостей, - Джеймс мужественно покачал головой. - Я знаю, как тебе плохо там, на чердаке, связанным всю ночь. Хижина - это лучшее место, мы можем хотя бы немного побегать все вместе.

И он был прав, конечно. Им всем нужно было размять ноги, и утром Римус очнулся, посмотрел на румяные лица своих друзей и понял, что им всем стало от этого лучше.

Разумеется, они не могли уехать сразу после этого, Мадам Помфри бы ни за что его не отпустила. Она прописала Римусу его привычный утренний сон, и он надеялся, что остальные мародёры воспользовались возможностью сделать то же самое.

Когда он проснулся в больничном крыле, Сириус сидел рядом с ним на стуле с улыбкой на лице и двумя чемоданами в ногах.

\- Мы готовы, когда ты готов! - радостно сказал он, и Римус снова почувствовал укол вины. Сириусу нужно было повидаться с Поттерами так же сильно, как и Джеймсу.

\- Ты собрал за меня вещи? - Римус сел прямо, часто моргая. - Ну ты даёшь.

\- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул Сириус. - Это Сохатый. Но я убедился, что он положил книгу с твоей тумбочки.

Римус открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, но Сириус поднял руку. 

\- _И_ ту, что у тебя под подушкой. Не переживай, Лунатик, мимо меня ничего не проскользнёт.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Римус. - Тогда просто дай мне одеться…

\- Ты уверен, что ты нормально пролетишь по порошку? - спросил Сириус, когда Римус сполз с кровати, встав босыми ногами на холодный каменный пол. Он чувствовал лёгкую слабость и головокружение, но не хуже, чем обычно. Он кивнул.

\- Да. Уже однажды телепортировался после полнолуния, помнишь?

\- Ладно. Но ты скажешь, если тебе будет плохо?

\- Скажу. Подай джинсы?

Сириус сдался. Римус медленно оделся, проверяя своё тело каждым поворотом, чтобы убедиться, что всё работало, как должно. Он умирал с голода, но был согласен дождаться еды миссис Поттер. 

\- А где остальные? - спросил Римус и нагнулся, чтобы завязать шнурки.

\- В общей комнате, - ответил Сириус. Он поднял своё серебряное карманное зеркало. - Я должен дать Джеймсу знать, когда мы пойдём в кабинет Макгонагалл. Они нас встретят.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Римус. Он остановился на секунду, снова почувствовав головокружение, и притворился, что просто потягивается.

\- Лунатик?

\- Ммм…? - Римус начал завязывать второй ботинок, тщательно сосредоточившись.

\- Я собираюсь рассказать Сохатому на рождество.

\- Что?! - он выпрямился так резко, что ему пришлось схватить Сириуса за руку, чтобы не упасть навзничь. Его голова поплыла, и он моргнул несколько раз, пока мир вокруг не вернулся в равновесие. - Расскажешь… Сохатому?

\- Да, - Сириус стал очень бледным, его глаза были такими большими. - Если ты не против? Мне кажется, я должен.

\- Конечно. Да. В смысле. Вау. Почему сейчас?

Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Это нужно когда-то сделать. И я без ума от тебя.

У Римуса загорелось лицо, он опустил взгляд и пихнул Сириуса носком ботинка.

\- Заткнись.

\- Никогда, - Сириус показал ему язык. - Значит, ты не против?

\- Нет. Конечно, не против. Ты мне скажешь… когда?

\- Конечно. Я хочу выбрать правильный момент.

\- Ладно.

\- Я пойду за Помфри, хорошо?

\- Спасибо, - и после этого Сириус вскочил и исчез за занавесками. Римус неподвижно сидел пару минут в абсолютном шоке. Что ж. Люди никогда не перестают удивлять.

***

День Подарков у Поттеров стал приятной сменой обстановки. Юфемия хотела знать абсолютно всё о Лили, и Флимонт хотел знать об успехах нового состава команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Это привело к очень долгому и эмоциональному спору между Питером, Сириусом, Джеймсом и его отцом, пока они жаловались на нового ловца - кто-то там Эриксон - и размышляли, станет ли это концом шестилетней победной череды для Гриффиндора.

В итоге Римус и Юфемия оставили их одних и отправились на кухню, чтобы помочь Галли с мытьём посуды. Миссис Поттер поставила для Римуса стул рядом с раковиной и сказала:

\- Ты просто посиди здесь, дорогой мой, можешь вытирать посуду. Я не хочу, чтобы ты провёл весь вечер на ногах, а то завтра ты вообще не встанешь. А мальчики, похоже, много чего запланировали.

Какое-то время они работали в приятной тишине, Римус попытался использовать несколько заклинаний для сушки, прежде чем сдаться и взяться за полотенце. Может, он никогда не будет хорош в домашних чарах.

\- Приходит с практикой, - улыбнулась Юфемия. Ее лицо было таким мягким в волшебном свете, и хотя она выглядела уставшей и старше, чем Римус ее помнил, также она выглядела уютно и спокойно. Именно так, как должна выглядеть мама в представлении Римуса.

\- Миссис Поттер?

\- Да, дорогой?

\- Вы же знали моего отца, да?

\- Лайелла? Немного, но не очень хорошо. Монти знал его лучше, их пути пересекались пару раз в министерстве… и я могу полагать, что пару раз они могли разделить пару пинт пива вечером пятницы в Дырявом Котле, - цокнула она языком.

\- А что насчёт Хоуп?

Юфемия поставила на стол тарелку, которую хотела передать, и посмотрела на него. Он сглотнул.

\- Хоуп Люпин? Мою мать? Она была магглом.

\- Да, я знаю, дорогой. Я встречала ее только раз.

\- Но Вы _встречали_ ее, - он в шоке уставился на маму Джеймса. Почему раньше это не приходило ему в голову? Она сняла свои ярко-жёлтые резиновые перчатки и села на стул рядом с ним.

\- Нас только представили друг другу. В то время мы обе были беременны, это единственная причина, по которой я ее помню. Она была гораздо моложе меня и - как ты и сказал - магглом. Наверное, у нас были совершенно разные круги общения. Лайелл был довольно закрытым человеком.

\- Какой она была?! - отчаянно спросил Римус. - Она была… приятной?

\- О, Римус, - Юфемия взяла его за руку. Ее ладонь была очень холодной из-за мокрой посуды и ощущалась чересчур близко. Но Римус не хотел расстраивать ее, так что он позволил ей держать его. - Она была _очень_ приятной, насколько я помню. Такая крошечная, блондинка, с прекрасной улыбкой. Я помню, как я подумала - какая же она маленькая - хотя рядом с Лайеллом все казались маленькими. Я не помню, что это было за событие, но в то время мы обе были с огромными животами - я помню, как она сказала мне, что она должна родить в марте. Я сказала ей связаться с нами, если ей будет что-нибудь нужно, но, боюсь, она так этого и не сделала. Возможно, она просто не знала, как.

Римус опустил взгляд. Если бы с ним не произошло этого в детстве, возможно, его мама смогла бы завести больше друзей. Возможно, она бы подружилась с миссис Поттер. Возможно, сейчас они бы отмечали рождество вместе.

\- Мне дали письмо, - медленно сказал Римус. - Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать. Она написала его - Хоуп - перед тем, как отдать меня в приют. Она написала в нём… она сказала, что я могу попытаться найти ее.

\- Ты бы хотел этого?

\- Я не знаю. Может, она уже передумала насчёт этого.

\- Римус, - с чувством сказала Юфемия, - я могу пообещать тебе, что она не передумала. Если ты хочешь найти свою маму, то просто скажи мне. Монти может найти ее в мгновение ока.

Римус наконец поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо.

Он ушёл спать рано, и его разбудил Сириус, который заполз к нему под одеяло. В доме уже было тихо, и за окном было темно.

\- Прости, - прошептал Сириус. От него слегка пахло бренди. Он обвил Римуса руками, и ему стало так тепло. - Не х’тел тебя будить.

\- Да, хотел, - сонно пробормотал Римус. - Значит, ещё не рассказал Сохатому?

\- Неа, - Сириус покачал головой рядом с рукой Римуса, пряча лицо под одеяло. - Я думаю завтра. После Косого переулка, до ужина.

\- Ладно, - Римус вздохнул, закрыл глаза и приготовился спать дальше. Прямо перед тем, как снова уснуть, он прошептал: - Тогда тебе лучше поставить какой-нибудь будильник, чтобы уйти в свою кровать до того, как… - но нет. Сириус уже крепко спал.

***

Вторник, 27-ое декабря, 1977 год.

\- ДАВАЙТЕ, ДАВАЙТЕ! СКОРЕЕ! - кричал Джеймс снизу, пока Римус лихорадочно искал свою шерстяную шапку.

\- Успокойся, чокнутый, мы почти собрались! - прокричал ему Сириус в ответ с верхнего этажа, где он заново укладывал пробор на своих волосах, глядя в большое зеркало в полный рост.

\- В доме не кричать, мальчики! - крикнула Юфемия из кухни.

\- Я не могу ее найти, ты положил ее в чемодан? - выдохнул Римус, выглядывая из дверного проёма.

\- Я говорил тебе, что вещи собирал Сохатый. ЭЙ, СОХАТЫЙ! ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ ШАПКУ ЛУНАТИКА, ПОДОНОК!

\- Я ПРОСИЛ ТЕБЯ ПОМОЧЬ МНЕ! - прокричал в ответ Джеймс. - ТЫ ОТВЕТИЛ, ЧТО У МЕНЯ ВСЁ ПОД КОНТРОЛЕМ!

\- Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ТАК И БЫЛО!

\- ПРОСТИ, ЛУНАТИК!

\- НИЧЕГО, СОХАТЫЙ! - присоединился Римус, немного смущённый. - Пойду без неё, - сказал он. - Не так уж и холодно.

\- Возьми мою, - пожал плечами Сириус и снова взмахнул волосами, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. - Я всё равно не хочу портить причёску. _Акцио_ шапка.

Им навстречу прилетела красная шерстяная шапка Сириуса с эмблемой льва из мусорки, которую Сириус называл своей комнатой, и Римус поймал ее в воздухе и натянул на голову.

\- Ладно. Пойдём!

\- Ну наконец-то! - Джеймс встретил их внизу у лестницы, где он ждал уже полчаса.

\- А где Хвост?

\- Отправил сову, по всей видимости, ему не хочется никуда ехать. Ленивая крыса.

\- Да уж. Ну, я могу понять, почему ему не хочется лететь по дымолётному порошку в Лондон в такой холодный зимний день, просто чтобы посмотреть, как вы с Эванс сосётесь, - подразнил Сириус.

\- Мы _не только_ этим занимаемся! - уши Джеймса ярко покраснели. - И вообще, если это правда, то зачем тогда вы с Лунатиком согласились?

\- Мне нужны новые книги, а он вуайерист, - пожал плечами Римус. - Давайте, пойдём уже.

Римус не забыл держать свои глаза и рот закрытыми на этот раз и пытался верить, что приземлился в камине Дырявого Котла хоть с каким-то достоинством, пусть даже он и запнулся о железную перегородку камина. К счастью, он упал прямо в руки Лили, которая уже с нетерпением ожидала их прилёта.

\- Оой! - воскликнула она, пошатнувшись, но сохранив равновесие. - Приветик, Римус!

\- Привет, - засмеялся он, тоже восстанавливая равновесие. - Моя героиня!

\- Слишком поздно, Сохатый, - сказал Сириус, отряхивая себя от пепла и грациозно вышагивая из камина. - Ты уже потерял ее, она нашла себе кое-кого получше.

\- Наверное, это было неизбежно, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, последовав за Сириусом. Лили сразу же отпустила Римуса и бросилась на Джеймса, который светился как лампочка.

Они сумели найти свободный столик в людном пабе и заказали четыре сливочных пива.

\- Шумно тут, да? - сказал Римус, поднимая голос, чтобы его расслышали, пробираясь через толпу покупателей со своими напитками.

\- Скидки, - неудивлённо ответила Лили. - На Оксфорд-Стрит так же плохо, я ездила туда с мамой сегодня утром.

\- Здесь есть кто-нибудь знакомый? - спросил Сириус и огляделся вокруг в поисках знакомых лиц.

\- Эм… не то чтобы… оу, эм, я видела Фрэнка чуть раньше - вы помните Фрэнка Долгопупса? Он был главным старостой на нашем первом году, - сказала Лили и затем наклонила голову и сосредоточилась на своём пиве - и на руке Джеймса, которая уже лежала на ее ноге и начала пробираться под ее зелёный шерстяной свитер.

Когда они допили пиво, они были только рады выйти из шумного душного паба на свежий воздух. Однако на улице было ничуть не меньше народу. Римусу казалось, что всё волшебное население Британии собралось на этих небольших изогнутых улочках. Все были укутаны в тяжёлые зимние мантии и несли в руках пакеты, сумки и коробки, радостно желая друг другу счастливого рождества или же грубо прорываясь сквозь суету к необходимому им магазину.

\- Только держитесь вместе! - бросил Джеймс через плечо Сириусу и Римусу и быстро растворился с Лили в толпе.

\- Давай просто купим всё, что надо, и найдём их позже, - недовольно фыркнул Сириус. - Ты говорил, тебе нужны книги?

\- Да, - отвлечённо кивнул Римус. - Ты чувствуешь этот запах?

\- Какой запах? - спросил Сириус и потянул Римуса за мантию в сторону магазина Завитки и Кляксы. Римус пошёл за ним, но не переставал втягивать носом воздух. Проблема была в том, что он не мог описать этот запах - даже Сириусу, чьи животные качества иногда проявлялись, даже когда он был в человечьем обличьи.

\- Я не знаю, - жалко ответил он. - Просто сегодня запах отличается от прошлого раза. Запах магии. Наверное, это из-за всех этих людей…

\- Ты чувствуешь _запах_ магии?!

\- Оу. Да, чувствую.

\- Чёрт возьми.

В книжном магазине творилась анархия, но Римусу это не мешало. Он был бы рад ходить между полок весь день, ряд за рядом, пролистывая книги, читая описания и поглаживая обложки. Это был лучший день за долгое время, пока его не отвлекли.

\- Так-так. Посмотрите, кто тут у нас, - Римус поднял взгляд и увидел Снейпа всего в паре метрах от себя. От него несло запахом серебра, так что Римус не стал приближаться.

\- Чего тебе надо, Нюниус? - цокнул он, притворяясь, что ему плевать, и вернулся к книге, которую держал в руках.

\- Может, ты и твоя маленькая группа отбитых преступников считаете, что вам принадлежит школа, _полоумный Люпин,_ \- цокнул Северус, - но ты не имеешь никаких прав на Косой переулок. Я могу покупать вещи там, где захочу.

\- Ну. Тогда отвали от меня и покупай вещи, - пожал плечами Римус и отвернулся. Его уже начало тошнить, и он хотел, чтобы Снейп _свалил_ вместе с тем, что он прятал у себя под мантией.

\- Ты загораживаешь мне проход, - Снейп прищурил свои холодные чёрные глаза. Он начал подходить к Римусу и протягивать руку к книге по зельеварению над его плечом. У Римуса начали трястись руки, так что он поставил книгу на место и отошёл в сторону, пряча руки в карманы. Куда делся Сириус?

\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь, полоумный? - со злостью улыбнулся Снейп.

\- _Нахрена_ тебе столько серебра с собой, ты, ненормальный? - Римус захватил ртом воздух и прислонился спиной к полке, его глаза заслезились.

\- С этим делом нельзя быть слишком осторожным, - протянул Снейп. - Здесь какого только отребья ни встретишь.

\- Как дела, Нюниус? - раздался голос Сириуса прямо за ними. Римус выдохнул с облегчением, а Снейп отпрянул назад, выглядя так, как будто его поймали за воровством. Сириус вышел из-за книжной полки, сложив руки на груди. - Заблудился по пути к Лютному, да? Или просто выбрался в город для своей ежегодной помывки головы?

\- Отъебись, Блэк.

\- О, прошу, после вас, - Сириус наклонился, вежливым жестом указывая Северусу в сторону выхода, и тот умчался прочь, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Римус слабо засмеялся.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

\- Ты в порядке? 

Хм. Лучше не беспокоить его насчёт серебра. Наверняка Снейп просто ведёт себя как идиот, всё как всегда.

\- Порядок, - улыбнулся он. - Пойдём, давай найдём ребят, ладно?

\- Ты не хочешь купить книги?

\- Не, - Римус покачал головой. - Я только хотел записать названия и попросить Пинс заказать книги в школьную библиотеку. Так это будет бесплатно.

\- Логично. Ладно, тогда пойдём, здесь не протолкнуться.

Им пришлось проталкиваться к выходу, и когда они оказались на улице, Римусу пришлось перевести дыхание и опереться на стену в переулке рядом с магазином.

\- Ты уверен, что ты нормально себя чувствуешь?! - спросил Сириус, нервно теребя локон своих волос.

\- Нормально! - выдохнул Римус, снова кивая. Теперь чувство тошноты стало пропадать, ему просто нужно было передохнуть минуту. - Наверное, это из-за луны. Всё ещё чувствую слабость.

\- Чего хотел Нюниус?

\- О, всё как всегда, - скривился Римус. - Мне кажется, он случайно со мной столкнулся. Что такое Лютный?

\- Это вон там, - Сириус кивнул головой через дорогу в сторону другой улицы, которая была чуть шире той, на которой они сейчас стояли, и которая явно вела к другим магазинам. - Там водятся подозрительные личности. Тёмные волшебники, банши под прикрытием, вампиры. Всякое подобное.

\- Оу, - и оборотни. Римус мгновенно это понял. Оттуда исходил слабый запах, теперь Римус чувствовал его, когда знал, что искать. Кто-то был там совсем недавно. Не Ливия.

\- Папа Джеймса говорил мне, что они планируют облаву на несколько магазинов оттуда в новом году - они думают, что там продают незаконные вещи. Могу поспорить, именно туда ускользнул Нюниус.

Римус смотрел в сторону Лютного переулка какое-то время, пока переводил дыхание. Каким бы ни был этот странный запах, он исходил оттуда. Он уже чувствовал такой запах раньше; от Грюма. Тёмная Магия - с запахом гари по краям, запахом обугленной плоти. По его телу прошла дрожь.

\- В Качественные Товары для Квиддича? - предложил он. - Если мы где-то можем найти Джеймса, так это там.

\- Хорошая идея! - кивнул Сириус. - Тогда пойдём.

Они вышли из тенистого переулка на яркий зимний солнечный свет. В этом году ещё не было снега, но воздух всё равно был морозным, а небо чистым, из-за чего на улице было свежо и холодно. Когда они начали медленно идти по дороге - мимо групп ведьм, вышедших на шоппинг со своими детьми, мимо волшебников, которые просто хотели хорошо провести время, мимо домашних эльфов, бегающих по поручениям своих господ - атмосфера слегка изменилась. Из-за этого волосы у Римуса на спине встали дыбом, как будто он чувствовал приближение хищника. Он напрягся и оглянулся кругом. Он увидел Лили и Джеймса, которые смотрели на последнюю модель метлы в витрине магазина Качественных Товаров для Квиддича. Он собирался обернуться и позвать Сириуса, когда это случилось.

БУМ

Дверь в Дырявом Котле вынесло взрывом, и изнутри клубами повалил плотный кроваво-красный дым, кирпичи, остатки брёвен и стекла посыпались на улицу. На мили-секунду все на улице застыли в шокированной тишине, и затем начались крики, вои боли, и ужаса, и шока. Хаос обрушился на них разбивающей тяжестью словно огромная волна.

ХЛОП ХЛОП ХЛОП люди вокруг них начали телепортироваться - многие начали покидать переулок, но несколько людей всё же прибыли на место трагедии. Именно эти люди заставили что-то тёмное внутри Римуса рычать и вставать на дыбы.

БУМ

Ещё один магазин взорвался, дальше по улице, затем ещё один, и ещё один…

\- На землю! - Сириус бросился на Римуса и повалил его на землю, и они оба закрыли лица руками, когда магазин Качественных Товаров для Квиддича взорвался и утонул в клубах дыма.


	125. Седьмой год: Рождество (Часть 2)

Земля затряслась, и Римус крепко зажмурился, лёжа животом на холодной каменной дороге. Всё после этой секунды - когда он увидел, как Лили и Джеймс повернули головы, перед тем как магазин взорвался прямо перед ними - всё после этого стало совершенно размытым. Всё было либо слишком медленным, либо слишком быстрым, и Римус понял, что он не реагирует как обычно - он был слаб, напуган, его рассудок помутнён. Он чувствовал себя окаменевшим.

Они подняли головы - они с Сириусом - слишком поздно после того, как всё затихло, когда люди вокруг них уже начали вставать и теперь уже кричали и плакали. Кто-то определённо точно плакал, женщина. Этот звук был самым громким. И кто-то другой смеялся, высоким резким звуком где-то вдалеке, полным чистейшей радости.

Косой переулок теперь выглядел как поле боя. Магазины, которые были разрушены, казались сломанными зубами в открытой пасти; странные голубые куски неба на месте того, где должно было стоять что-то другое. С уровня земли было трудно что-то рассмотреть, но они прищурились сквозь оседающую пыль в сторону Гринготтса, откуда исходило больше всего шума.

\- Вы двое! - шикнула женщина, которая подошла к ним со спины с поднятой палочкой, пробираясь сквозь обломки. - Отойдите! Встаньте за меня! - она прошла вперёд. Ее мантия была тёмно-бордового цвета, форма мракоборцев.

\- Джеймс! - Сириус захватил ртом воздух. Его голос был странным, пронизанным страхом. Его мантия была полностью в пыли, его волосы торчали в разные стороны. Он полу-добежал, полу-доковылял до дыры в небе, где всего минуту назад стоял магазин товаров для квиддича.

\- Сириус, нет… - слабо кашлянул Римус и последовал за ним, чувствуя себя глупым и тяжёлым.

\- Джеймс?! - кричал Сириус, но вокруг них кричало слишком много людей.

\- Сириус! - снова закашлялся Римус, с трудом пытаясь поспевать за ним, но он приземлился прямо на больное бедро, когда падал на землю, и в его ушах стоял звон, и перед глазами всё расплывалось, и он пытался вытереть слёзы своими пыльными запястьями. - Сириус…

\- УБИРАЙТЕСЬ, ГРЯЗНОКРОВКИ!

Римус упал на колени, закрывая уши, и он был не единственным. Этот голос, казалось, раздавался прямо у него за спиной - в его голове, повсюду вокруг. Наконец толпа затихла, все уставились вокруг себя, моргая и пытаясь найти владельца этого ужасного зловещего голоса.

Что бы тут ни происходило, это происходило где-то дальше - теперь Римус чувствовал запах магии, видел вспышки огней, которые прожигали облако пыли вокруг Гринготтса. Он чувствовал запах Грюма и… Ферокса? Может быть, это был он. И пожиратели смерти. Кого-то из них он узнавал, кого-то нет… но они были здесь, и их было много. Куда делся Сириус? Руины магазина перед ним до сих пор истекали кровавым дымом, и Сириус отправился прямиком туда, идиот.

Римус сжал зубы и через боль снова поднялся на ноги. Он должен найти их.

Крики битвы становились всё громче, более отчаянными; женщина, которая приказала им с Сириусом прятаться за ней, тоже присоединилась, и совесть Римуса твердила ему, что он обязан помочь им. Но Джеймс, и Лили, и Сириус…

\-  _ Морсморде!  _ \- заговорил тот же самый голос, близко и далеко одновременно.

Дым, заполняющий улицы, казалось, стал ещё гуще, темнее и начал извиваться, разрастаясь и закручиваясь вверх, чтобы сформировать в небе огромную змею, обвивающую кричащий чёрный череп с пустыми глазницами.

\- Это он! - закричал мужчина рядом с Римусом. - Это сами знаете кто!

\-  _ Силенсио!  _ \- кто-то другой заставил его замолчать. Странное спокойствие, ещё больше вспышек - синие, зелёные, жёлтые, красные, и затем…

ХЛОП ХЛОП ХЛОП, и они отступали!

В первый раз Римус додумался достать свою палочку и попытался найти ее в своей мантии. Пока он делал это, его пальцы задели что-то ещё - гладкое и тяжёлое. Он сомкнул руку вокруг своих карманных часов и достал их, чтобы быстро открыть и сказать вслух:

\- Сириус Блэк.

Стрелка даже не дрогнула, а мгновенно твёрдо указала прямо перед ним, и Римус пошёл к руинам магазина. 

\- Сириус?! Сириус?!

\- Лунатик! - чья-то рука схватила его за плечо, и он отчаянно развернулся на месте.

\- Джеймс!

Джеймс крепко обнял его, и Римус даже не подумал о том, насколько непривычно это было, он просто чувствовал такую, такую, такую сильную благодарность, и облегчение, что он просто обнял его в ответ так же крепко. Лили появилась у него за плечом, ее лицо было бледным, волосы выбились из хвостика, одежда покрыта слоем пепла. Прямо под линией ее волос был порез, тёмная кровь стекала вниз по ее левой брови. И Сириус тоже был там,  _ спасибо господи спасибо господи спасибо господи. _

\- Я потерял тебя, - хрипло сказал Римус, когда Джеймс отпустил его. Одна из линз в его очках была разбита.

\- Прости, - сказал Сириус, и его голос звучал так же кошмарно.

\- Надо пойти помочь, - сказал Джеймс, положив руки им на плечи. - Битва уже…

\- Закончилась, - закончил Римус. - Они сбежали. Телепортировались, большинство из них. Как вы двое… - он уставился на Лили и Джеймса, до сих пор не в силах поверить своим глазам.

\- Фрэнк, - сказала Лили, и ее голос был гораздо тише, чем Римус привык от неё слышать. Джеймс обнял ее рукой. - Фрэнк теперь мракоборец. Он бросил в нас заклинание, которое снесло нас с ног, прямо перед тем как магазин взорвался, и потом  _ протего,  _ мне кажется. Я не… я не знала, что делать, - ее глаза наполнились слезами, и Джеймс обнял ее второй рукой тоже, полностью скрывая ее в объятии.

\- Я тоже не знал, - сказал Римус, как будто это могло чем-то помочь. - Я даже не достал палочку.

А вот Сириус крепко сжимал в руке свою. Он выглядел ужасно; яростный как дьявол, с глазами, полными ненависти.

\- Я всё равно пошёл. Им может понадобиться помощь, - сказал он.

Римус схватил его за плечо, удивляя даже самого себя своей силой.

\- Даже. Не. Смей, - прорычал он, встречаясь с Сириусом взглядом. Что-то отчётливо животное промелькнуло между ними, и Римус был уверен, что они сейчас по-настоящему подерутся, и это было бы даже неким облегчением. Но, естественно, Джеймс вмешался.

\- Лунатик прав, - сказал он. - Нам надо…

ХЛОП

\- Мальчики!

\- Папа!

Флимонт Поттер телепортировался прямо рядом с Джеймсом. Он схватил своего сына, затем Сириуса, затем Римуса - который теперь восстановился достаточно, чтобы снова чувствовать себя некомфортно в объятиях - и затем в ужасе уставился на то, что осталось от Косого переулка. Его пушистые брови сошлись на лбу, когда он нахмурился и обратился к Джеймсу:

\- Вы все в порядке? Твоя мама хочет, чтобы вы немедленно вернулись домой, ее вызвали в Святой Мунго, иначе она бы тоже телепортировалась со мной.

\- Разве не нужно остаться и помочь? - спросил Джеймс, который выглядел взволнованным; он до сих пор крепко прижимал Лили к груди.  _ Что за чёртов герой,  _ подумал Римус. Он сам до сих пор держал Сириуса за плечи, крепко сжимая пальцы, потому что он не мог обнять его.

Флимонт посмотрел на Джеймса и, казалось, стал гордиться своим сыном ещё немного больше. Он улыбнулся.

\- Нет, сынок, всё под контролем - Грюм здесь, и Дамблдор скоро будет. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были дома и в безопасности, пока ещё что-нибудь не…

\- Никто никуда не уйдёт! - прокричал какой-то мужчина, прорываясь сквозь обломки важной походкой. - Не до тех пор, пока их не допросят… о, привет, Монти. Я не знал, что ты здесь.

\- Амос, - мистер Поттер кивнул представителю министерства. - Прибыл сюда, как только смог. Я заберу мальчиков домой, они были в магазине и видели это всё.

\- Правда? - мужчина - Амос - подошёл и посмотрел на них всех. - Имена?

\- Амос, неужели это действительно необ…

\- Имена? - повторил он более жёстким тоном.

\- Ну, ты  _ знаешь  _ Джеймса, ты знаешь его с пяти лет, бога ради… - цокнул Флимонт. - А это мисс Эванс, я так понимаю? - он посмотрел на Лили, которая уже перестала плакать, но всё ещё выглядела напуганной.

\- Да, - пискнула она. - Лили Эванс.

\- Эванс? - Амос выглядел задумчивым. Он достал из кармана какой-то лист пергамента. - Эванс, Эванс… имена родителей?

\- Вы их не знаете, - сказала она, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на мужчину и обратно. - Я магглорождённая.

Амос снова присмотрелся к ней и затем бросил на Джеймса взгляд с грубым движением брови.

\- Ясно. Ну хорошо. А вы двое? О хохо! Я знаю  _ тебя!  _ Ты Сириус Блэк!

\- Был им, - пробормотал Сириус. Он сбросил руки Римуса, и Римус спрятал их в карманы. Теперь Сириус был в этом угрюмом тихом и раздражительном настроении, которое всегда находило на него, когда кто-нибудь упоминал его семью. Хотел бы Римус сказать ему, чтобы он так не делал. Из-за этого он не выглядел менее виноватым.

\- Он тоже идёт домой с нами, - поспешно сказал Флимонт. - Сириус живёт с нами уже больше года и…

\- Да ладно, Монти, - цокнул Амос. - Наследник Блэков? Я не идиот, и ты тоже. Его необходимо допросить.

\- Ни за что, - повысил голос Флимонт. Римус никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он кричал - это было ещё страшней метки смерти. - Они школьники, бога ради!

\- На их стороне полно школьников, насколько я слышал! - сказал Амос. - И полно Блэков, к тому же.

\- Мне это не интересно. Можешь поговорить с Дамблдором, если хочешь, но я отвечаю за этих мальчиков, и я заберу их домой прямо сейчас.

\- Что насчёт тебя? - Амос вдруг повернулся к Римусу, и он моргнул. Иногда он забывал, что Поттеры считали его своей ответственностью тоже.

\- Р-Римус, - сказал он, пытаясь быть смелым, но жалко провалил эту попытку.  _ Что, если этот человек что-то знает? Что, если он знает, что я оборотень?  _ \- Люпин.

\- Хмм, - Амос сделал заметку, но больше не стал задавать вопросов. - Вы должны ждать здесь, пока я не поговорю с Дамблдором, - высокомерно сказал он.

\- Да чёрта с два, - фыркнул Флимонт. - Если хочешь пойти и оторвать Альбуса Дамблдора от его расследования террористической атаки ради пары напуганных подростков, тогда…

\- Амос! - кто-то - это, что, правда, был  _ Фрэнк?  _ \- крикнул издалека. - Куда ты пропал, чёрт возьми?! Ты нужен нам здесь - это Лео!

Мужчина резко обернулся, бросил последний недовольный взгляд на Сириуса и побежал на голос. Мистер Поттер не стал тратить время и испытывать судьбу.

\- Быстрее, мальчики… вы все можете телепортироваться? Мисс Эванс, я думаю, будет лучше, если Вы отправитесь с нами сейчас?

Лили кивнула, и Джеймс поцеловал ее, и они телепортировались вместе, рука в руке. Флимонт кивнул Сириусу и Римусу и тоже испарился с громким хлопком. Римус посмотрел на Сириуса. Сириус тоже посмотрел на него, до сих пор злой, до сих пор полный жажды мести.

\- О нет, - твёрдо сказал ему Римус и, даже не думая об этом, схватил его за локоть и приготовился телепортироваться вместе с ним.

Сириус попытался вырваться посреди процесса - этот глупый идиот мог запросто разрезать их, пытаясь остановить заклинание Римуса и желая остаться на месте битвы. Но Римус был сильнее - воздух был наэлектризован, пестря остатками магии, и Римус взял этой магии и одолел Сириуса одной силой своей решительности.

Они приземлились на крыльце дома Поттеров с такой силой, что их головы столкнулись друг с другом, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга, пытаясь отдышаться и чувствуя себя обожёнными.

\- Чтоб тебя, Лунатик, блять! - захватил ртом воздух Сириус и схватил себя за локоть там, где его до этого сжимал Римус.

\- Должен был… остановить тебя… идиот… - Римус наклонился вперёд и опёрся руками о колени. Он чувствовал себя полностью истощённым, но он дрожал от адреналина; его нервы просто горели огнём.

Джеймс открыл дверь.

\- Давайте внутрь, - сказал он. - Быстро.

Сириус прошёл мимо Римуса, не глядя.

Лили осталась ещё где-то на час, выпивая чай чашку за чашкой, пока Галли бегала туда-сюда, тревожно заламывая руки и грустно качая головой. Мистер Поттер извинился перед Лили и выразил надежды, что вскоре они познакомятся в куда более приятных обстоятельствах - и затем заперся в своём кабинете. После этого большую часть времени они сидели в тишине; только время от времени то Джеймс, то Сириус взрывались эмоциями.

\- Снейп! - обвинял Сириус, меряя шагами комнату. - Мы видели его в книжном магазине, он угрожал Лунатику - он наверняка как-то в этом замешан!

\- Ты этого не знаешь, - сказала Лили дрожащим голосом, разглядывая узор на своей чашке.

\- Но кто-нибудь видел их вообще?!

\- Нет, - Джеймс покачал головой. - Я пытался найти укрытие.

\- Нет, - Лили покачала головой.

\- Нет… - сказал Римус. Сириус посмотрел на него.

\- Лунатик. Ты что-то почуял. Ты сказал мне, помнишь? Ты знаешь, кто…

\- Римус, ты можешь  _ чуять  _ людей?! - Лили посмотрел на него, отчасти с шоком, отчасти с любопытством. - Как  _ запах? _

\- Не то чтобы… это просто… это от волка. Инстинкт. Я не… я не… - Римус хотел сейчас просто провалиться сквозь землю.

Он мог рассказать им. Но он не хотел говорить об этом Сириусу вот так; не тогда, когда они злились друг на друга и были напуганы, и Лили с Джеймсом сидели рядом с ними.

\- Лунатик, - сказал Сириус низким тёмным голосом, который никто из них не слышал раньше, - скажи мне. Кто?

Римус отчаянно посмотрел на Джеймса в поисках поддержки, но тот смотрел на него с таким же ожиданием. Лили тоже смотрела на него, немного приоткрыв рот. Он снова посмотрел на Сириуса и попытался удержать его взгляд.

\- Мне кажется, там был Регулус. Но там было  _ много  _ людей, Сириус…

Сириус вскинул руки и вышел из комнаты в полной тишине. Лили очень устало вздохнула.

\- Джеймс, - сказала она, - мне, наверное, лучше вернуться домой. Мама с папой будут переживать.

Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы телепортироваться вместе с Лили и затем вернуться одному. Римус хотел бы, чтобы он остался. Он не хотел оставаться один. Потому что когда он остался наедине с самим собой, мысли заполнили его голову словно яркий экран кинотеатра. Этот шум, этот дым, этот чистейший ужас. И стыд. Он бездействовал. Его первый шанс проявить себя перед Дамблдором, перед Грюмом, да даже перед  _ Нюниусом,  _ доказать, что он до сих пор был на правильной стороне и готов был за это сражаться. Но он не ожидал, что это будет вот так. Он никогда не думал, что когда придёт время, и ты окажешься на поле боя с единственными людьми, которых ты любишь в этом мире - ты будешь хотеть лишь найти их и убраться оттуда подальше.

Когда Джеймс вернулся, он нашёл Римуса, меряющего шагами комнату по тому же участку ковра, что и Сириус чуть раньше.

\- Ты в порядке, Лунатик? - нервно спросил он, медленно приближаясь на пару шагов с выставленными вперёд руками, как будто Римус был диким животным.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - пробормотал Римус, не останавливаясь. - Я просто… я не мог пошевелиться. Я не мог думать.

\- Римус… - Джеймс продолжил говорить с ним этим ровным дружелюбным тоном. Это успокаивало его больше, чем Римус хотел бы признавать. - Никто не мог. Это было ужасно; это самое страшное, что когда-либо случалось.

Римус застыл на месте и посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Никто из нас не знал, что делать.

\- Сириус знал, - возразил Римус. - Он был единственным, кто поднялся. Он хотел помочь…

\- Но Сириус никогда не  _ думает,  _ Лунатик, ты же знаешь это.

\- Эй, пошёл в жопу, Поттер, - Сириус вдруг появился в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди. Его глаза слегка покраснели, но он больше не выглядел злым. Римус с надеждой улыбнулся ему за спиной у Джеймса. Сириус успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я  _ собирался  _ сказать, - засмеялся Джеймс, - это то, что делает тебя таким  _ смелым,  _ ты, кретин. Ты просто хочешь броситься на помощь, даже если это самая худшая идея на свете.

\- Да, ладно, это была не лучшая идея, - сказал Сириус и сел на диван рядом с Джеймсом.

\- По крайней мере, ты хоть  _ что-то  _ сделал, - сказал Римус. - По крайней мере, ты  _ поднялся. _

\- Ты тоже поднялся, Римус, - тихо сказал Сириус.

\- Только после тебя! - возразил Римус. - Я был просто жалким, я был… как мы собираемся победить в этой войне, если все битвы будут заканчиваться вот так?! Если мне слишком страшно, чтобы…

\- Мне тоже было страшно, - сказал Сириус, поднимая взгляд. - Я не  _ настолько  _ отбитый. Мне было безумно страшно, в смысле. Чёрт возьми.

\- Не надо, - сказал Джеймс, проводя рукой по волосам, которые до сих пор были покрыты пылью. - У меня ушло столько времени, просто чтобы понять, что произошло. И я мог думать только о том, как увести Лили куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Я думал, что я сделаю всё на свете, чтобы она была в безопасности.

\- Ну вот и всё, - твёрдо сказал Сириус. - Вот так мы и победим.

***

Миссис Поттер не возвращалась из Святого Мунго всю ночь, но Флимонт вышел из своего кабинета, чтобы сообщить им, что он говорил с ней, и что с ней всё в порядке, и затем попросил Галли сделать ему сэндвич и снова закрыл за собой дверь.

Питер пришёл к ним, белый и дрожащий - он услышал новости, его двоюродная сестра работала в  _ Ежедневном Пророке.  _ Но никакой полезной информации у него не было. Никакого числа погибших, их ещё не посчитали. Питер остался на ужин, но Джеймс был единственным, кто был в состоянии поддержать нормальный разговор, и в итоге Питер ушёл. Когда Римус сказал, что он хочет лечь спать пораньше, Сириус и Джеймс пожали плечами и тоже отправились наверх.

Приняв душ, смыв пыль и дым со своих волос, он почистил зубы в холодной тихой ванной комнате, пытаясь не думать о том, как странно было делать что-то такое обыденное в такой день. Он слышал, как Джеймс и Сириус тихо переговариваются в соседней комнате на серьёзных, напряжённых тонах. Он решил не подслушивать.

Через несколько часов Римус очень сильно жалел о своём решении. Он не мог уснуть. Но всё ждал и ждал, пока придёт Сириус, но потом он осознал, что тот наверняка до сих пор сидит с Джеймсом и может вообще не прийти сегодня. Римус лёг на спину и попытался заглушить свои громкие мысли.  _ Вот это война,  _ не мог перестать думать он.  _ Вот на что ты согласился. Ты обещал Дамблдору. Ты обещал своим друзьям. _

В итоге, в предрассветные часы, когда его уже тошнило от усталости, и первые розовые лучи солнца начали пробиваться сквозь занавески, дверь в его комнату открылась. Сириус прокрался по комнате с грацией кота. 

\- Римус? - прошептал он в изножье кровати. Римус повернулся.

\- Я здесь.

Сириус практически бросился на него, забрался под одеяло и спрятал лицо. Они крепко обняли друг друга, и всё вокруг успокоилось. Римус наконец-то успокоился. Через несколько секунд Сириус слегка отстранился и прошептал:

\- Расскажи мне секрет? Какой-нибудь хороший?

Римус замер. Он поцеловал Сириуса в макушку.

\- Я тоже без ума от тебя.


	126. Седьмой год: Рождество (Часть 3)

Понедельник, 2-ое января, 1978 год.

Следующие полторы недели стали одними из самых тёмных на памяти Римуса. Когда миссис Поттер наконец вернулась домой на следующий день после атаки, она была белой как смерть и совершенно измотанной. Она обняла свою семью так крепко, словно она думала, что больше никогда их не увидит.

\- Около пятидесяти погибших, насколько я слышала, - мрачно сказала она. - Но большинство просто получили травмы. Несколько сотен раненых.

\- Кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь из наших? - спросил мистер Поттер. Он выглядел так, как будто не спал ни минуты - и насколько Римус знал, он действительно не ложился этой ночью.

Юфемия кивнула, закрыв глаза.

\- Потом, - сказала она, бросив беглый взгляд на парней. Джеймс сразу же возмутился.

\- Нам можно рассказать, - сказал он. - Мы совершеннолетние,  _ и  _ мы были там, когда это произошло!

\- Да, я знаю, что вы там были! - закричала миссис Поттер, ее голос был резким и высоким. Джеймс захлопнул рот и пристыженно опустил взгляд. Миссис Поттер поднялась. - Мне надо прилечь.

Она вышла из комнаты, и они остались сидеть в тишине.

\- Прости, пап, - пробормотал Джеймс.

\- Ничего страшного, - Флимонт снял очки и помассировал переносицу. - Нам всем тяжело. Нам с твоей мамой нужно, чтобы вы, мальчики, нас слушали и делали так, как вам скажут, пока не придёт время возвращаться в школу, вы это понимаете?

Они все неохотно кивнули, и Римус увидел, как Сириус сжимает челюсть. Это было проявлением его уважения к мистеру Поттеру, что он не стал возражать. 

\- А сейчас, - продолжил Флимонт, - в этом доме будет очень многолюдно в следующие несколько дней, вы увидите много важных людей, которые занимаются важной работой. Не задавайте много вопросов и не путайтесь под ногами.

\- Мы можем как-то помочь? - серьёзно спросил Джеймс.

\- Да, - кивнул Флимонт. - Будь вежливым хозяином и не перечь матери.

\- Ладно, папа, - вздохнул Джеймс и снова опустил взгляд, очевидно разочарованный.

\- Джеймс… - начал Флимонт и положил ладонь на руку сына.

Римус и Сириус восприняли это как знак покинуть комнату, так что они отправились ждать на кухню без особого энтузиазма помогать Галли мыть посуду.

\- Я не понимаю, из-за чего все поднимают такой шум, - бурчал Сириус, по локоть в мыльной пене. - Если бы они знали хотя бы половину того, на что мы способны… мы можем  _ реально  _ помочь.

\- Нам ещё предоставится возможность, - ответил Римус, глядя в окно и вытирая посуду. В саду было очень темно, и прохладный туман завис в воздухе, из-за чего было практически невозможно разглядеть что-то дальше веранды. Он мог разглядеть очертания обручей ворот для квиддича на поляне, с которыми тренировался Джеймс, тусклую убывающую луну. Ему не нравилось, когда он не мог разглядеть ничего вдалеке, из-за этого ему было некомфортно.

\-  _ Тебе  _ легко говорить! - продолжал жаловаться Сириус. - Ты уже проявил себя.

\- Что?! - Римус недоумённо посмотрел на него, моментально отвлекаясь от окна.

\- С тем оборотнем, которую ты встретил в прошлом году. Ты уже встречался с врагом лицом к лицу и показал Дамблдору, что тебе можно доверять.

\- Видимо, я недостаточно хорошо всё объяснил, если это то, что ты думаешь… - сказал Римус. - Ливия была не… это не имело ничего общего с войной.

\- Дамблдор так не считает. И Грюм тоже. Они постоянно говорят об оборотнях - каким полезным ты будешь, если сможешь убедить тёмных существ не присоединяться  _ сам знаешь к кому.  _

\- Можем мы поговорить о чём-то другом?

\- Ладно.

Они ни о чём не говорили. Они мыли посуду в полной тишине. Римус смотрел в окно на черноту двора Поттеров и искал… что-нибудь.

Наконец, Джеймс зашёл на кухню, как раз когда они убрали на место последнюю тарелку.

\- Всё нормально, брат? - жизнерадостно спросил Сириус.

\- Да, - Джеймс пожал плечами. Он выглядел как-то мудрее, старше. - Просто отцовские разговоры, знаете.

Сириус и Римус переглянулись, и Римус знал, что они оба испытывали одинаковую горькую зависть. Каково было иметь такого отца, как Флимонт Поттер? Вообще иметь отца?

\- Я сказал, что позвоню Лили, если вы не против сходить до деревни?

\- Почему нет, - сказал Сириус и повесил полотенце на кран.

\- О, Лунатик, папа сказал отдать тебе это? - Джеймс передал ему небольшой кусок бумаги. Римус быстро его развернул и бросил взгляд на имя и адрес, написанные там аккуратным почерком. Джеймс с любопытством склонил голову.

\- Что там?

\- Ничего. Название книги, о которой я спрашивал, - Римус спрятал бумагу в карман. - Пойдёмте. После шести звонить дешевле.

Джеймс наконец-то научился пользоваться телефонной будкой без его помощи, так что Римусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как прислониться к забору вместе с Сириусом и ждать. Он скручивал сигареты, чтобы убить время; в ноябре он обрезал пальцы на своих перчатках именно с этой целью.

\- Я не имел в виду тебя, - тихо сказал Сириус, - когда я сказал тёмные существа.

\- Я знаю, - Римус облизал бумагу и разгладил срез. Он передал законченную сигарету Сириусу, и тот взял ее и положил за ухо. Римус начал новую.

\- Ты должен как-нибудь научить меня это делать, - пробормотал Сириус, наблюдая за ним. - Мы по-любому сможем придумать заклинание, чтобы делать это мгновенно.

\- Наверное, - вздохнул Римус, выравнивая табак, - но мне нравится делать как обычно.

\- Справедливо.

Они снова замолчали. Римус закончил вторую и зажал ее между большим и указательным пальцами, решая, покурить ему или нет. Миссис Поттер не нравился этот запах, и он бы ни за что не хотел добавлять ей неприятностей. Но с другой стороны, ему совсем не помешает успокоить свои нервы. И Сириусу тоже, если судить по непрекращающемуся постукиванию его ноги. И ещё он грыз ногти.

Римус зажёг сигарету щелчком пальцев и затянулся. Сириус последовал его примеру. Его нога остановилась.

\- Но это правда, - сказал Римус на выдохе.

\- Что?

\- Я тёмное существо, как ты и сказал.

\- Лунатик, нет…

\- Да, - кивнул Римус, не отрывая взгляда от полей перед собой и дорогой за ними. - Поэтому когда ты говоришь о том, как ты хочешь проявить себя, я,  _ правда,  _ понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Люди доверяют оборотням точно так же, как и сыновьям тёмных волшебников.

\- Я знаю это. Я не хотел вести себя как…

\- Как будто ты единственный, кому есть, что терять в этой войне?

\- Да, так. Прости меня. Я не хотел.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Римус и наконец перевёл на него взгляд. - Мне жаль насчёт Регулуса.

\- Ну, - Сириус пнул ботинком щебёнку под ногами, - по большому счёту, я уже это знал. Естественно, он там был.

\- Я собираюсь разработать самый лучший пранк над Слизеринцами, когда мы вернёмся в школу. Это будет моим лучшим шедевром.

Сириус засмеялся резким звуком, откинув голову назад.

\- Годрик, Лунатик, - широко улыбнулся он, - когда ты говоришь подобные вещи, мне хочется зацеловать тебя до смерти.

\- Ха, - фыркнул Римус. Он бросил взгляд на Джеймса внутри красной телефонной будки, который беззаботно болтал с широкой улыбкой на лице. - Может, не прямо  _ сейчас… _

Сириус снова погрустнел.

\- Я расскажу ему, просто не сейчас, когда на нас навалилось всё это, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Римус. Он, правда, это понимал. Он не хотел, чтобы Сириус знал об этом, но представлять то, что Джеймс наконец-то всё о них узнает, было куда страшнее, чем он предполагал. Зачем снова всех беспокоить?

\- Римус? Если я задам тебе вопрос, можешь сказать мне правду?

\- Ладно, - его желудок сжался, но он попытался взять себя в руки.

\- Что было в той записке от отца Джеймса? Это было не название книги, да?

\- Да, - согласился Римус, - не название, - он запустил руку в карман и достал клочок бумаги, на секунду задержал его в своей ладони и затем передал Сириусу.

Сириус быстро его развернул и прочитал.

\- Хоуп Дженкинс? - прочитал он, нахмурившись. - Что это значит?

\- Это имя, - поспешно сказал Римус. - Имя моей матери. И адрес.

\- Оу! - воскликнул Сириус и снова перечитал слова. - Твоя  _ мама,  _ \- он произнёс это слово так, как будто он никогда даже не предполагал, что у Римуса может быть мать.

\- Ага, - ответил Римус и забрал записку обратно, чтобы спрятать ее в карман. - Я знаю, что мы договорились, что будем говорить обо всём, кроме матерей, но… Ну. Дамблдор дал мне письмо, которое она мне написала после смерти Лайелла. Она сказала, что я могу попытаться найти ее, когда стану совершеннолетним, так что… видимо, мистер Поттер нашёл ее. 

\- Что ты будешь с этим делать? Напишешь ей?

\- Да, наверное, напишу.

Сириус положил руку на забор, легонько прикасаясь к пальцам Римуса.

\- Ну. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь ее.

***

Мистер Поттер оказался прав - в следующие несколько дней в их доме было больше народу, чем Римус видел с рождественской вечеринки 73-его года. Ну, конечно, кроме того, что на этот раз веселья было мало. Это были люди из приближенного круга Дамблдора - многие из них работали в министерстве, но все без исключения были преданы в первую очередь ему, и только потом всему остальному. Они были передовой линией в боевых действиях.

Некоторые из них были ему знакомы - Грюм, естественно, который обычно находил время на резкий кивок головы в сторону трёх подростков, которые теперь проводили целые дни, наблюдая за камином в ожидании новоприбывших. Ещё среди них был сам Фрэнк Долгопупс, точно такой же приятный и добродушный, каким его помнил Римус. Довольно часто он приходил со своей девушкой, Элис, молодой девушкой, которая отогнала Сириуса и Римуса себе за спину в день атаки.

Братья близнецы Прюитты были ещё одним сюрпризом - Джеймс и Сириус из кожи вон лезли, чтобы поболтать с ними и рассказать им про каждый злобный план, который они воплотили в стенах Хогвартса с момента выпуска старших парней. Они оба выросли очень красивыми, широкоплечими и заматеревшими мужчинами после всех своих приключений - но они до сих пор сохранили свой лёгкий нрав и отличное чувство юмора. Они частенько приводили с собой свою рыжую сестру и ее мужа с точно такими же рыжими волосами.

Все эти гости останавливались поболтать с Джеймсом, Сириусом и Римусом лишь на пару минут и затем либо исчезали в кабинете мистера Поттера, либо уходили в сад, чтобы телепортироваться (по всей видимости, Грюм сделал дом Поттеров не только ненаносимым на карту, но и невозможным для телепортации и даже для отслеживания телепортационного следа с помощью магии). Это послужило причиной тому, что гостиная и холл при входе теперь ощущались как платформа девять и три четверти.

По вечерам миссис Поттер возвращалась домой, и ее лицо было измождённым, но полным решимости. Она до сих пор находила силы улыбаться всем вокруг и была готова принять любых гостей, которые оставались в доме на ужин. Она как всегда была абсолютно потрясающей.

В последнюю ночь перед тем, как парни должны были вернуться в Хогвартс, Грюм, Фрэнк и Элис ужинали вместе с ними - говяжье рагу с клёцками. Они хорошо проводили время, Фрэнк и Римус очень эмоционально обсуждали защитные чары, а Элис с парнями (включая Флимонта) спорили о том, какая команда победит в лиге по квиддичу в этом году.

Слева от Римуса Грюм наклонился к миссис Поттер и прошептал:

\- Я слышал, что завтра выпускают Ферокса?

\- Выпускают?! - Римус развернулся на месте, перебивая Фрэнка на полуслове. - Выпускают откуда?

Грюм поднял бровь, из-за чего его волшебный глаз гротескно выпучился на Римуса.

\- А у тебя чертовски хороший слух, парень. Из тебя вышел бы хороший мракоборец.

Римус нетерпеливо покачал головой.

\- Профессор Ферокс?

\- Да, дорогой, - спокойно объяснила Юфемия. - Лео Ферокс пострадал в атаке Косого переулка. Сейчас он в стабильном состоянии и какое-то время поживёт со своей бабушкой, пока полностью не восстановится. Прости, я уже забыла, что он преподавал в Хогвартсе. Ты его хорошо знал?

\- Можно и так сказать. Он был моим любимым учителем, - ответил Римус, пока его внутренности переворачивались. - Он… что случилось? Он был в каком-то из магазинов?

\- Он сражался вместе с нами, - сказал Фрэнк. - Он был в самом центре, к его технике было не придраться, он выстреливал заклинаниями лучше, чем кто-либо, но у всех бывают плохие дни.

\- Но с ним всё будет в порядке? - Римус опустил вилку на стол, больше он не сможет ничего съесть.

\- С надлежащим отдыхом, - кивнула миссис Поттер, слабо улыбнувшись.

Весь ужас, который Римус пытался игнорировать последние пару дней, теперь обрушился на него новой волной. Он сжал руками свой стул, уставился на тарелку и подумал о Фероксе, который без сознания лежал в обломках в Косом переулке. Такой хороший и сильный человек, подбитый в битве. Римус почувствовал укол злости внизу живота, который вернул ему трезвость рассудка. Он будет ещё лучше, не важно, что для этого потребуется. Он будет ещё быстрее, смелее. В следующий раз, когда он окажется посреди битвы, он будет готов.


	127. Седьмой год: Обязательства

Понедельник, 9-ое января, 1978 год.

В эти рождественские каникулы Римус написал три письма в последнюю ночь перед школой. На два из них нужны будут маггловские марки, и их нужно будет бросить в красные почтовые ящики компании Роял Мейл в конце улицы, прежде чем они отправятся на Кингс-Кросс. Третье может подождать до того, как они вернутся в Хогвартс, и он отправит его с одной из школьных сов.

Первое предназначалось Хоуп:

_Дорогая мисс Дженкинс,_

_Меня зовут Римус Люпин. Моим отцом был Лайелл Люпин, и, насколько я знаю, я Ваш сын._

_Мне уже семнадцать лет. Мне передали письмо, которое Вы написали в 1965 году. Надеюсь, Вы не возражаете, что я пишу. Если Вы захотите прислать мне ответ, я был бы этому очень рад._

_Искренне Ваш,_

_Римус Джон Люпин._

(Он решил, что лучше будет подписаться своим полным именем, хотя он очень удивится, если в Британии найдётся ещё один Римус Люпин. Также он решил, что будет лучше написать кратко и по делу. Может, она будет благодарна за это, если она решит проигнорировать его письмо.)

Второе письмо было для Гранта:

_Дорогой Грант,_

_Надеюсь, ты хорошо провёл рождество. Мне очень жаль, что у меня не вышло приехать, но я был с семьёй своего друга, и было трудно уехать._

_Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Как твоя новая работа? Ты уже накопил на съёмную квартиру? Мне скоро тоже придётся начать об этом думать. Это мой последний семестр в школе, самый последний, и уже в июне мне придётся жить в реальном мире. Надеюсь, тогда я с тобой увижусь._

_Пожалуйста, напиши мне как можно быстрее и расскажи, как у тебя дела._

_Твой,_

_Римус._

(Он не хотел писать ‘искренне твой’, потому что это казалось глупым и чересчур официальным. Он не хотел писать ‘с любовью’, потому что это казалось слишком эмоциональным. Так что, в итоге, просто ‘твой’ показалось ему самым простым и честным способом закончить письмо.)

\- Значит, осталось отправить только письмо Фероксу? - спросил Сириус, когда они уселись в своём привычном купе в Хогвартс Экспресс. Они были совершенно одни - Питер отправился на поиски Доркас, которая написала ему очень грозное письмо во время рождественских каникул, пока Джеймс и Лили ушли в вагон для старост.

\- Только Фероксу, - кивнул Римус и похлопал себя по карману. Сириус сел рядом с ним, откинулся назад и вытянул ноги на колени Римусу, сложив руки за головой. Римус ласково фыркнул. - Устраивайся поудобней, пожалуйста.

\- Спасибо, не возражаю, - дерзко ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Так, что, - начал он, - ответа на какое письмо ты ждёшь больше всего?

\- Какого ответа я жду _больше всего?_ \- с сарказмом выгнул бровь Римус. - Ты имеешь в виду между моим бывшим покалеченным в битве учителем, моим бывшим парнем-хулиганом и матерью, которая бросила меня? 

\- Ну, когда ты _так_ об этом говоришь, - цокнул Сириус. - Серьёзно, сколько всего ты не договариваешь…

\- Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я всё время ныл тебе? - вздохнул Римус, открывая книгу, которую он взял с собой в путешествие, поверх ног Сириуса.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Сириус, задумчиво глядя в потолок купе. - Но, я хочу сказать… Но если бы у тебя не было _меня,_ чтобы поговорить об этом всём, я бы серьёзно переживал, что у тебя взорвётся голова.

\- Она бы не _взорвалась,_ спасибо большое, - Римус слегка шлёпнул его по колену книгой в мягкой оранжевой обложке. - Ты такая королева драмы. Я прекрасно со всем справлялся, пока ты не решил вмешаться.

\- Как?!

\- Ну, - Римус пожевал нижнюю губу, - я, эм… ты подумаешь, что это глупо.

\- Что?

\- Я… составляю списки в своей голове. Преимущества и недостатки. И иногда я проигрываю в голове придуманные разговоры, знаешь, чтобы попытаться найти решение проблемы…

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, - Сириус сел прямо. - Ты полный псих.

Римус засмеялся.

\- Да, ладно. Может, это немного странно.

Сириус спустил ноги с колен Римуса и придвинулся ближе к нему.

\- У тебя когда-нибудь был придуманный разговор со мной?

\- Нет! - ответил Римус и закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал дыхание Сириуса на своей шее. - Я мысленно разговариваю только с разумными людьми.

\- Ну, может, именно в этом твоя ошибка… - Сириус начал целовать Римуса, очень легко, прямо за мочкой уха. Римус зажмурился, книга упала на пол.

В этот момент дверь громко начала отъезжать в сторону, и из коридора раздался смех. Римус и Сириус мгновенно отскочили друг от друга, прямо когда Марлин и ещё одна девчонка зашли внутрь.

\- Оу! - Марлин удивлённо распахнула глаза, начиная краснеть. - Я думала, в этом купе никого нет…

\- А вот и есть, - Сириус откинулся назад, забавляясь ситуацией. Он окинул Марлин взглядом с очень озорным огоньком в глазах и подмигнул девчонке за ее спиной - высокой шестигодке с тёмными волосами, которую Римус смутно узнавал. - Патил, - кивнул Сириус.

 _О боже,_ подумал Римус, _неужели у Сириуса есть какие-то бывшие, о которых я ничего не знаю?!_

\- Римус, ты знаешь Жасмин? - спросила Марлин, усаживаясь напротив них. - Она наш новый защитник.

\- А, да, точно, привет, - кивнул Римус и неуклюже помахал ей рукой.

\- Без Мэри? - Сириус поднял бровь в сторону Марлин, как будто что-то знал. Римус просто находился в недоумении и лёгком возбуждении.

\- Без Мэри, - ответила Жасмин с похожей усмешкой.

\- Она говорит со старостой из Когтеврана, - поспешно ответила Марлин. - Не то чтобы мы намеренно ее избегаем или что-то такое! - Марлин выглядела… она, что, _покраснела?!_ Почему все вдруг начали вести себя так странно? Римус поёрзал на месте, чувствуя странную атмосферу в купе.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул Сириус, самодовольно ухмыляясь Марлин. - И чем тогда _вы двое_ занимались?

Жасмин цокнула и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза с дерзкой усмешкой.

\- Ничем. А чем _вы двое_ занимались? - она с сарказмом подняла бровь, и Римус практически подпрыгнул от удивления. Она _знала?!_ Кто вообще такая эта Жасмин?

\- Ничем! - Сириус сел прямо.

\- Ну что ж, - пожала плечами Марлин и устроилась на своём месте с таким выражением лица, будто только что выиграла очень сложную партию в шахматы. - Тогда оставим эту тему, идёт?

\- Идёт, - Сириус тоже вновь откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди. Жасмин захихикала, а Римус просто почесал затылок.

\- _Что именно_ мы оставляем и _как?_ \- спросил он Сириуса позже этим вечером. Они медленно шли в совятню незадолго до отбоя. Он много съел за ужином и теперь немного жалел об этом.

\- Лунатик, серьёзно, - засмеялся Сириус, - такой наблюдательный человек, как ты, не заметил никаких изменений в Марлин за последнее время?

\- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - с трудом выдохнул он, как всегда тяжело поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице.

Римус не хотел признавать, что даже если он _и был_ наблюдательным, то наблюдал он исключительно за Сириусом. Обычно он считал девчонок полной загадкой и практически никогда не знал, что с ними происходит, только если они не говорили ему прямо. Лили и Мэри делали это гораздо чаще, чем Марлин, которая всегда была довольно закрытым человеком.

\- О, да ладно тебе, Лунатик, - продолжал смеяться Сириус, - Марлин и Жас? Не говори мне, что ты этого не видел - они же практически залезли друг за друга, пока не заметили, что в купе есть кто-то ещё.

Римус встал как вкопанный - отчасти из-за того, что ему нужно было передохнуть, и отчасти из-за того, что он не мог поверить в то, что говорил Сириус.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что _Марлин…?_

\- Ага.

\- И _Жасмин…_

\- Ага.

\- Чёрт возьми.

\- Ага, - глаза Сириуса блестели озорством. - Поверить не могу, что ты сам до сих пор этого не понял!

\- Ну, - громко выдохнул Римус. Теперь они были почти наверху. - Я очень впечатлён, что _ты_ это понял. Учитывая, что ты понятия не имел обо мне, хотя мы целый год спали друг с другом.

\- Это был не _целый_ год, - возразил Сириус, быстро огляделся и вошёл в пустую совятню.

Римус последовал за ним и попытался найти подходящую сову. Путешествие не будет долгим, он так не думал. Кажется, он помнил, что Ферокс говорил ему, что его бабушка живёт в Ливерпуле. Написать письмо было не трудно, но необходимо, учитывая, что их пути разошлись не на самой приятной ноте. Он просто высказал надежду, что с Фероксом всё хорошо, и добавил несколько несущественных деталей о своей подготовке к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В.

\- Значит, если Марлин знает… - задумчиво сказал Римус, привязывая письмо к лапке выбранной совы.

\- Да, я знаю. Джеймс следующий, - вздохнул Сириус.

\- Я не пытаюсь постоянно напоминать тебе об этом… - извиняющимся тоном сказал Римус, выпуская сову из ближайшего окна. Он проследил взглядом за ее полётом.

\- Нет, я обещал тебе, что сделаю это, - Сириус вскинул руки в воздух. - Но при этом этот семестр и без того будет сплошным кошмаром, с этими К.О.Т.ами и войной… лучше не добавлять никому переживаний.

\- Ты нервничаешь?

\- Боюсь до усрачки.

\- Как мило, - закатил глаза Римус. - Я могу помочь?

\- Если ты собираешься предложить мне мысленно поговорить с Сохатым, то нет.

\- Не понимаю, почему нет, - пожал плечами Римус. - Ответы Сохатого легко предсказать. Тут всё ясно.

\- Ага, в отличие от некоторых, - пробормотал Сириус. - Да всё равно я переживаю не из-за того, что он скажет. Я знаю, что он скажет. Всё будет так же, как когда ты… эм…

\- ...признался в том, что я гей… - подсказал Римус. Сириус пристыженно кивнул.

\- Я знаю, что он как всегда будет геройствовать. Я больше переживаю из-за того, что он _не_ скажет…

\- Ну, - сказал Римус, отворачиваясь от окна, - с этим ты ничего не сможешь поделать.

\- Блэк?! Блээээээээк? Эй, Бродяга! - карман Сириуса начал кричать на него. Сириус ухмыльнулся, достал своё карманное зеркало и распахнул его.

\- Помяни дьявола.

\- Ты где, кретин? - раздался громкий голос Джеймса из зеркала.

\- В совятне.

\- Лунатик с тобой?

\- Ага.

\- Его ищет Дамблдор.

\- Прямо сейчас?! - Сириус посмотрел на Римуса, и у него упало сердце. Это не могло значить ничего хорошего.

***

_Один час спустя_

Римус был не удивлён увидеть, что все три мародёра (и Лили - которая всё равно к этому моменту с тем же успехом могла обзавестись собственной кличкой и получить доступ к карте) ждали его около кабинета Дамблдора. Он был им благодарен - он был в таком состоянии, что если бы ему пришлось идти обратно в башню одному, он бы наверняка заблудился.

\- Ну? - спросил Сириус, как всегда нетерпеливо желая услышать всё первым.

\- Эм, - сказал Римус.

\- Ничего, - Лили ласково взяла его за руку. - Ты не обязан говорить нам, мы просто хотели убедиться, что всё в порядке.

\- Естественно, он обязан сказать нам, - нахмурился Сириус. Римус бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.

\- Давайте уйдём куда-нибудь, где не будет лишних ушей? Не в общую комнату…

\- В нашу спальню? - предложил Питер.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Римус.

Он не заговорил с ними, пока они не пришли в комнату, и он использовал это время, чтобы придумать, как именно объяснить им всё, чтобы не ранить хотя бы чувства Сириуса, чёрт уж с гордостью Джеймса. Дамблдор не говорил ему, что ему нельзя ничего рассказывать. Лишь быть осторожным с тем, кому он рассказывает. _Для твоей и их безопасности,_ зловеще предупредил старик. Римус до сих пор серьёзно сомневался в том, что Дамблдор был озабочен его безопасностью, но всё же прикусил язык. На месте Римуса приходилось быть осторожным с тем, что ты говоришь.

Наконец они все забились в комнату мародёров - даже Лили, что было немного странно, особенно когда она уселась на кровать к Джеймсу, как будто она делала это уже сотню раз. Римус сел на крышку своего чемодана. Он даже не успел разобрать вещи.

\- Ну что?! - снова нетерпеливо спросил Сириус, прислоняясь к балке своей кровати. - Чего хотел Дамблдор?

\- Он дал мне задание, - Римус смотрел на стёртый ковёр, пока говорил это, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Он сам до сих пор не мог до конца в это поверить.

\- Он что?! - Джеймс удивил Римуса тем, что заговорил первым. - Он дал _тебе…_ не кому-то из нас?

\- Джеймс, - резко сказала Лили, прикоснувшись к руке своего парня, - это явно что-то, с чем лучше всего справится Римус.

\- Оборотни, - сказал Сириус. Римус поднял голову и встретил его взгляд. Тот выглядел грустным, так что Римус улыбнулся.

\- Точно. Уже делал это, не так ли?

\- Уже делал… - в шоке уставилась на него Лили и покачала головой, как будто передумав спрашивать об этом. - Что ему от тебя нужно? Почему сейчас?

\- Они думают, что в Хогсмиде сейчас есть один оборотень, - медленно объяснил Римус. - Кентавры сказали ему или что-то такое, - (эти детали были затуманены для него, потому что когда Дамблдор начал объяснять это, Римус очень сильно пытался сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не проблеваться от нервов.) - Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я… эм… ‘проявил своё местонахождение’ в следующий раз, когда я буду в деревне. Посмотреть, может, он… эм… заглотит наживку.

\- _Наживку?!_ \- практически прокричал Сириус.

\- ...Это просто выражение, - ответил Римус.

\- Не самое лучшее, - нервно сказал Питер, грызя свои ногти.

\- Простите, - пожал плечами Римус. - Не переживайте за меня, если там _есть_ оборотень, и если он из стаи Сивого, то вряд ли мне угрожает какая-то опасность. Он же хочет, чтобы я присоединился к нему, помните?

\- Да, и я прекрасно помню _своё_ приглашение на ту сторону, - с дрожью в теле сказал Сириус. Римус пожалел, что поднял эту тему. Последней картинкой, которая нужна была ему сейчас в голове, так это воспоминание о том, как Сириус без сознания выпал из камина у Поттеров той ночью.

\- Всё будет не так, - твёрдо сказал он. - Ничего вообще может не произойти, может, этот оборотень вообще там не из-за меня. И в прошлый раз всё кончилось нормально, разве нет?

\- Только потому что Ферокс объявился! - Сириус забыл, что они были не одни, он уже настроился на настоящую ссору.

\- Я знаю, но теперь я совершеннолетний… я знаю, чего ожидать, - Римус пытался сохранить свой голос ровным, надеясь, что это напомнит Сириусу следить за собой.

\- Это же так опасно, Римус! - воскликнула Лили.

\- Я тоже это знаю, но не то чтобы мне дали выбор! - огрызнулся он. Она опустила голову и поджала губы. Он не хотел поднимать на неё голос, но он будет жалеть об этом позже. Сейчас это всё было уже слишком.

\- Когда? - спросил Сириус уже спокойнее, чем раньше.

\- На следующий поход в Хогсмид.

\- Это через две недели, - сказал Джеймс. - Перед следующим полнолунием…

\- Естественно, они повысят защиту в деревне, - сказал Римус. - После прошлого раза.

\- Так, ладно, вам придётся мне кое-что объяснить… - сказала Лили, глубоко нахмурившись.

\- Джеймс, объяснишь? - попросил Римус. - Мне кажется, мне нужно просто пойти спать…

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Джеймс, мгновенно принимаясь за дело. - Мы можем обсудить это всё завтра, когда все хорошенько об этом подумают.

\- Спасибо, - слабо ответил Римус и поднялся с чемодана, думая лишь о том, чтобы почистить зубы, с предвкушением ожидая этих нескольких минут уединения в ванной комнате, чтобы он смог взять себя в руки.

\- Лунатик? - быстро позвал Джеймс, когда все остальные тоже поднялись. - Я не хотел сказать, что тебе не нужно было поручать задание, или что ты не можешь с ним справиться, или что-то подобное…

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Римус и похлопал его по плечу. - Поверь мне, если ты или Сириус могли бы сделать это вместо меня, Дамблдор бы ни за что не выбрал меня. Видимо, мне просто повезло, да?

Внутри закрытой ванной он прижался спиной к двери и попытался выровнять дыхание. Теперь, когда его друзья знали об этом, это стало гораздо реальнее для него. Мысль, которая грызла его с того момента, как Дамблдор объяснил ему задание, наконец полностью дошла до него. _Ты никогда на самом деле не думал, что он об этом попросит,_ ругал себя Римус. _Ты никогда на самом деле не думал, что можешь быть полезен. Будь осторожен со своими желаниями, полоумный Люпин._

Его била дрожь, голова кружилась, но он прижался ухом к двери. Все покинули комнату. Все, кроме одного. Он без раздумий распахнул дверь и оказался лицом к лицу с Сириусом.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил тот, его холодные синие глаза были полны беспокойства. Римус покачал головой.

\- Нет.

Сириус протянул руку, и Римус вцепился в него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух страшно


	128. Седьмой год: Подготовка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наикрутейшая глава💔

_ Strange it is to be beside you, many years and tables turned _

_ You'd probably not believe me if told you all I've learned _

_ And it is very very weird, indeed _

_ To hear words like "forever" plead _

_ Those ships run through my mind I cannot cheat _

_ It's like looking in the teacher's face complete _

_ I can say nothing to you but repeat _

_ what I heard; _

_ That love is just a four letter word. _

_ Странно это - быть рядом с тобой, времена и обстоятельства изменились, _

_ Ты наверняка не поверишь мне, если я расскажу всё, что я узнал, _

_ И это действительно очень странно _

_ Слышать просьбу таких слов, как ‘навсегда’, _

_ Эти корабли плывут по моему разуму, который я не могу обмануть, _

_ Это похоже на то, как смотреть в лицо учителя, _

_ Я ничего не могу сказать тебе, только повторять то, _

_ Что я услышал; _

_ Что любовь - это лишь слово из шести букв. _

Втоник, 10-ое января, 1978 год.

\- Ладно, Лунатик, - следующим утром Джеймс ворвался в большой зал с такой огромной стопкой книг в руках, что его едва было видно из-за неё. Он шумно опустил их на стол перед Римусом посреди тарелок, отвлекая его от каши, в которой он ковырялся. Почему-то у него совершенно не было аппетита.

\- Для чего книги? - он протянул руку и взял первую книгу.  _ Защитные Заклинания Повышенной Сложности. _

\- Поттер, - Лили расправила плечи и выглянула из-за горы книг с насмешливым выражением лица, - ты, что, был  _ в библиотеке?!  _ Рано утром?! Вместо того, чтобы  _ полетать?! _

\- Нам нужно  _ подготовить  _ Лунатика, Лили!

\- Но… ты же говорил, что утро - это священное время для тебя! - сказал Сириус.

\- Ты говорил, что тебе нужно воздавать дань уважения богам поля для квиддича! - ухмыльнулся Питер.

\- Я могу пропустить  _ одно  _ утро, - небрежно бросил Джеймс.

\- Сохатый! - Римус схватил его за руку и драматично вскинул на него взгляд. - Я  _ тронут! _

\- Отвали, - Джеймс выхватил руку из хватки Римуса, его уши начали краснеть. - Теперь уже можно перестать ржать надо мной. Am I the only one taking this seriously?! (Я, что, единственный, кто серьёзно к этому относится?!)

\- Эй! - ухмыльнулся Сириус. Римус и Питер простонали в ожидании того, что сейчас будет. - Я всегда Сириус! (Сириус - созвучно со словом serious/серьёзно, поэтому его ответ звучит как ‘я всегда серьёзен’).

Питер и Римус стыдливо прикрыли глаза руками, но Лили, похоже, впервые услышала эту шутку, потому что она так резко и громко фыркнула от смеха, что чай полился у неё из носа. Это было самым смешным, что мародёры видели за тысячу лет, так что они все истерически смеялись целых пять минут - каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из них наконец находил в себе силы остановиться, Лили снова фыркала, или Джеймс шевелил бровями, и они снова ничего не могли поделать со своим истерическим смехом.

Когда они наконец успокоились, Римус с интересом открыл первую книгу и решил, что он всё-таки  _ съест  _ свою кашу.

Они отправились на уроки с новообретённым чувством появившейся цели, и Джеймс предложил им всем встретиться в библиотеке после последнего звонка, чтобы начать готовить Римуса ко всему, что его может ожидать впереди. Они делали это каждый день всю следующую неделю, захватив блок из шести столов за книжными полками в углу библиотеки, где они могли быть совершенно одни, сдвинув эти столы вместе. Они изучали материал в учебниках по техникам сражений и дуэлей, защитным заклинаниям и проклятиям. Питер даже создал пугающий знак, на котором было написано  _ Военный Совет Мародёров: Не Беспокоить.  _ Он работал в качестве защитных чар (наверняка потому что чары на него в буквальном смысле накладывала Лили), и благодаря ему они могли оставить всю работу на месте и вернуться к ней, когда захотят.

Римус бросил свою учебную группу, попросив Кристофера занять его место, Джеймс передал Марлин руководство над двумя следующими тренировками по квиддичу, и даже Лили перестала посещать встречи в Слиз Клубе на этой неделе. (Хотя она всё же попыталась взломать кабинет Слизнорта, чтобы украсть немного Феликс Фелицис - жидкой удачи - для Римуса, но ей не повезло, и ее чуть не поймали). В кратце, они впятером проводили всё время, какое только могли, работая на одну цель; подготовку Римуса к его заданию.

До этого Римус подначивал Джеймса, но он действительно был тронут - только у него практически не было времени, чтобы обдумать это, потому что каждый из них занимался так усердно, как ещё никогда прежде. Римус лишь благодарил свои счастливые звёзды, что Джеймс был так хорош в Защите от Тёмных Искусств; учителя на этом предмете не задерживались в школе дольше одного учебного года, так что знания Римуса были довольно отрывочными. Совместные усилия Джеймса и Лили помогли ему изучить за одну неделю больше материала, чем за всё время со сдачи С.О.В.

\- Ты хорош в чарах, а это уже полдела! - ободряюще сказал Джеймс одним вечером, когда они стояли в пустой общей комнате. - Остальное лишь за быстрым мышлением и решительностью.

\- И мы  _ знаем,  _ что этого тебе не занимать, - также подбодрила Лили, прибирая бардак, который они устроили после попыток заставить диванные подушки застыть в воздухе.

\- Этот раз будет не похож на Косой переулок, - успокоил его Сириус, хлопнув его по спине, - потому что ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт. У тебя есть время подготовиться.

\- Легко сказать… - закусил губу Римус. - Я справляюсь с большинством заклинаний здесь, с вами, но если дело дойдёт до настоящей защиты… и я  _ до сих пор  _ не могу вызвать патронус.

\- Не переживай из-за этого сейчас, просто сфокусируйся на чём попроще, - посоветовал Джеймс, потирая подбородок. - Патронус придёт - дело не в том, что у тебя недостаточно сил; ты телепортируешься как два пальца об асфальт.

\- Это легко, - вздохнул Римус. - Это то же самое, что думать. А патронусы - это  _ чувства. _

\- Кто-нибудь может меня уже спустить? - позвал Питер над их головами, где он висел в воздухе.

***

_ Дорогой Римус, _

_ Спасибо за твоё письмо. У меня было хорошее рождество. Я никогда раньше не пробовал индейку, было вкусно. _

_ Квартиру ещё не нашол но я пытаюсь. Всё ещё живу с тётей как ты видишь по адресу, но мне тут нравится. Мне нравиться море, может я научусь плавать. _

_ Я начал встречаться с одним парнем тут, но он не такой умный как ты. Но класное тело. _

_ Скучаю по тебе очень сильно. _

_ Твой Грант. ххх _

***

_ Дорогой Римус, _

_ Спасибо за твоё письмо, я был очень рад услышать о тебе. _

_ Я бы хотел начать с того, что я прекрасно себя чувствую после событий в Косом переулке на рождество. Мне было очень грустно узнать, что ты и твои друзья тоже были там в тот день - я надеялся, что война уже давно закончится к тому времени, как вы будете готовы покинуть школу. _

_ Я останусь со своей бабушкой ещё какое-то время, но я надеюсь вернуться к работе не позже пасхи. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты поймёшь, почему я не могу сказать тебе ничего больше. _

_ Большой удачи со сдачей К.О.Т.О.В. _

_ Л. Ферокс. _

***

Воскресенье, 15-ое января, 1978 год.

К следующим выходным они определённо начали справляться куда лучше, и Римус чувствовал себя уверенней, чем когда-либо - пока он не думал слишком много о невероятной способности Ливии к магии без волшебной палочки. Он пытался убедить себя, что он был  _ чересчур  _ подготовлен, если уж на то пошло, что Дамблдор просто попросил его показаться в Хогсмиде, проверить, заметит ли его другой оборотень (если там вообще есть этот другой оборотень). Возможно, ему вообще не придётся использовать ничего из того, чему его научил Джеймс.

_ Да, конечно  _ \- говорил этот мерзкий голос на задворках его сознания; всегда по ночам, когда все остальные уже спали, и он был в своём самом одиноком состоянии -  _ как будто тебе когда-нибудь так везло. _

Они провели всю субботу в библиотеке, все пятеро, но в воскресенье Лили пришлось решать спор между старостами, а Питеру пришлось идти на отработку из-за мятой формы, так что большую часть дня в их маленьком укромном уголке библиотеки работали только Римус, Джеймс и Сириус.

Сириус и Джеймс были в чёрном списке доступа к запретной секции, так что Римус отправился туда один и вернулся с самой большой книгой по проклятиям, которую смог найти.

\- С другой стороны зала стоят какие-то второгодки и делают ставки, готовимся мы к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В. или же планируем самый великолепный пранк, который Хогвартс когда-либо видел, - сказал он, положив огромный том поверх трёх других.

\- Я так горжусь нашим наследием, Вы тоже, мистер Сохатый? - ухмыльнулся Сириус поверх книг, из которых он делал заметки.

\- Вполне, мистер Бродяга, вполне, - ответил Джеймс, сканируя взглядом содержание. - Ага! - он с триумфом схватил книгу и начал листать страницы.

Сириус поднял взгляд.

\- Нашёл что-то стоящее?

\- Может быть… - пробормотал Джеймс, быстро бегая глазами по тексту.

Римус начал просматривать содержание книги с проклятиями. Названия глав были действительно кошмарными, и он надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся использовать эти заклинания.

\- Так, ладно, - сказал Джеймс. - Посмотрите на это, - он закончил читать и перевернул книгу вверх ногами, чтобы показать Римусу и Сириусу, которые сидели на другой стороне стола. - Мне кажется, подобные штуки играют тебе на руку, Лунатик. Это всё завязано на интуиции, это твоя сильная сторона, ты так же делаешь пранки.

Сириус и Римус оба встали и склонились над книгой, наклоняясь над столом. Плечи Римуса до сих пор ныли после последнего полнолуния - безболезненные дни между полными лунами, казалось, становились всё короче и короче с возрастом; его сухожилия ощущались узлами на верёвке, которая тёрлась о его кости. Он потянулся и размял особенно больную точку на шее, пока читал, прижимая к ней пальцы и резко вдыхая из-за лёгкой боли.

Сириус приблизился к нему и - возможно, даже не задумываясь - протянул руку, чтобы помассировать больное место своими длинными пальцами. У него это получалось куда лучше, чем у Римуса, который почувствовал волну облегчения, пока Сириус выводил небольшие успокаивающие круги на его коже. Он устало вздохнул.

Римус первым дочитал страницу и поднял взгляд на Джеймса. Но тот не смотрел на текст вместе с ними. Джеймс смотрел прямо на них. А именно на то место, где рука Сириуса касалась шеи Римуса. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, и в его глазах застыл вопрос.

Римус двинулся, чтобы привлечь внимание Сириуса, и тот наконец посмотрел на своего друга. Мгновенно осознав, что он сделал, он просто уставился на Джеймса в ответ, застыв на мгновение. Римус практически ожидал, что тот отступит от него, одёрнет руку. Но Сириус этого не сделал. Вместо этого Сириус обнял рукой Римуса за плечо и сжал ладонь, очень намеренно, всё это время удерживая взгляд Джеймса.

Джеймс закрыл рот, снова посмотрел на них обоих и молча кивнул. Римус расправил плечи, из-за чего рука Сириуса упала.

Он должен оставить их одних, это было очевидно. Он прочистил горло.

\- Эм. Я вспомнил, что я читал одну книгу, в которой глубже раскрыта эта тема. Мне кажется, она у нас в комнате, я, эм… тогда пойду и принесу ее… увидимся где-нибудь через час, может?

Сириус и Джеймс кивнули, до сих пор глядя друг на друга. Римус поспешно ушёл из библиотеки, радуясь, что народу в ней почти не было. Ему было одновременно жарко и холодно, его терзало чувство, похожее на вину, пусть даже он знал, что он не должен этого чувствовать. На полпути к башне он столкнулся с Лили.

\- Здарова, Лунатик, - ухмыльнулась она. - Видел Поттера?

\- В библиотеке, - ответил Римус. - Но я… не пошёл бы туда на твоём месте. Они разговаривают с Сириусом.

\- О, я могу влезть в разговор… - она начала идти. Римус быстро прикоснулся к ее руке.

\- Лили, нет, - он закусил губу. - Прости, но я, правда, думаю, что тебе стоит дать им немного времени. Это очень нужно Сириусу, ладно?

\- Что случилось?! - Лили была напугана его серьёзностью.

Римус тяжело вздохнул. Ну, всё равно она скоро обо всём узнает, и он имел такое же право рассказать об этих отношениях, как и Сириус.

\- Эм… пойдём со мной, давай выйдем на улицу?

\- Ладно… - Лили прошла за ним с выражением любопытства на лице, смешанного с обеспокоенностью. Ее веснушчатый лоб хмурился в недоумении.

На улице в морозном зимнем воздухе всё казалось немного радостнее. Римус попытался собраться с духом, но его желудок словно делал сальто внутри него. Ему приходилось всё время напоминать себе, что он хотел этого; хотел честно обо всём рассказать. Только теперь это было бесконечно страшно. Они подошли к озеру. Римус уставился на гладкую поверхность, прищуриваясь от бликов солнечного света, отражающегося от воды.

\- Римус? - позвала Лили. - Ты меня пугаешь!

\- Прости! - моргнул он. - Эм… это о нас с Сириусом.

\- О вас с Сириусом? О нет, что вы натворили? Только вы двое могли наворотить дел  _ в первую учебную неделю. _

\- Нет, дело не в этом! - невольно засмеялся Римус. Он почесал затылок, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. - Слушай, помнишь, ты всегда говоришь, что я должен… найти кого-то?

\- Да… - Лили снова нахмурилась, изучая его лицо.

Римус выгнул бровь и подождал, пока до неё дойдёт. Это заняло больше времени, чем он ожидал, но всё же ее глаза наконец распахнулись.

\- О боже!

Она закрыла рот руками и резко опустилась на ближайшую каменную скамью. Римус медленно сел рядом с ней, с трудом согнув колени.

\- Сириус?! - сказала она.

\- Сириус, - кивнул он.

\- О боже.

\- Да… прости.

\- Нет, Римус, не извиняйся, я просто… вау, ладно, дай мне минуту.

Он терпеливо подождал, глядя на озеро. Он не смотрел на неё, потому что это не имело значения. Лили нормально к этому отнесётся, Лили воспримет это спокойно.

\- И он чувствует то же самое? К тебе? Ты в этом  _ уверен,  _ Римус?

\- Насколько можно быть уверенным, - улыбнулся Римус - ему вдруг стало очень легко улыбаться. Он отогнул мантию и воротник свитера в сторону, чтобы показать ей фиолетовые синяки, оставленные там губами Сириуса пару ночей назад.

\- О боже! - повторила она. Он прикрыл засосы, краснея, но всё же улыбаясь. - А Джеймс знает?

\- Он узнаёт об этом прямо сейчас. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты дала им немного времени.

\- Да, нет, конечно, - кивнула она. - Я понимаю.

\- Я так давно хотел тебе рассказать.

\- Давно? И как давно вы…?

\- С лета. Ну. Всё стало серьёзно летом. Но… мы, эм… ну, в общем, всё началось ещё до этого. После того, как Сириус расстался с Мэри.

\- Охереть, - она снова покачала головой. - Так что? Сириус твой парень? Ты его  _ любишь? _

\- Воу, - Римус моргнул и слегка поёрзал на месте. - В смысле, не торопись так! Давай просто, эм… слушай, я рассказал об этом, и этого достаточно.

Лили смерила его долгим оценивающим взглядом. Затем она кивнула.

\- Ну ладно.

Римус поднял брови.

\- Ну ладно?!

\- Но ты сказал, что это серьёзно. Он не просто… эм… это всё не просто развлечение?

\- Нет. Определённо нет. Я знаю, что это неожиданно…

Лили покачала головой и посмотрела на него большими серьёзными глазами.

\- Ты счастлив?

\- Да, - без колебаний.

\- Тогда ладно, - живо сказала она, возвращаясь в своё привычное состояние. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. - Слушай, я не учила Прорицание, потому что это полная хрень, но я уверена, что нас очень скоро ждёт очень хреновое время.

\- Боже, ты звучишь как Джеймс всё больше с каждым днём, это просто смешно, - фыркнул Римус. Она легко шлёпнула его по колену.

\- Послушай меня! Нам будет  _ тяжело.  _ И это происходит быстрее, чем я ожидала. Нам будет страшно, всё время,  _ долгое  _ время. Но если мы сможем продолжать быть счастливы вместе, делать  _ друг друга  _ счастливыми, то… тогда хорошо. Великолепно. Если для тебя это Сириус, а для него ты, то тогда великолепно.

\- Господи, Эванс, - Римус спрятал лицо в ее волосах и притянул ее в крепкое объятие.

***

Лили и Римус прождали ещё полчаса или около того, прежде чем вернуться в библиотеку, где они узнали, что книги забрали, а Сириуса и Джеймса нигде не было. У Римуса не было с собой карты, но, к счастью, Лили знала Джеймса, так что они направились прямиком на поле для квиддича.

И, как и следовало ожидать, две знакомые фигуры гоняли наперегонки по воздуху между обручами ворот на своих мётлах. Джеймс обходил друга, но не на много - Римус видел в позе Сириуса, что тот выжимал из метлы всё, что мог - он не видел, чтобы тот так концентрировался на полёте, с того времени, как его вышвырнули из команды.

Лили и Римус уселись на нижних трибунах и стали ждать, отрабатывая несколько базовых защитных заклинаний.

\- Так что в последний раз, когда я встретил оборотня… - говорил Римус.

\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что это случилось… - в шоке покачала головой Лили.

\- ...объявился Ферокс и выстрелил в неё какими-то серебряными цепями, так что она довольно быстро телепортировалась. Я мог бы попытаться это сделать, но я не так хорош в трансфигурации, и что, если серебро отстрелит и заденет меня?

\- Должно быть зелье, которое может помочь с твоей проблемой с серебром, - Лили пожевала своё перо. - Я спрошу Слизнорта. Но в ином случае это не стоит риска.

\- Справедливо…

Рядом с ними с глухим звуком опустились две пары ног. Джеймс и Сириус выпрямились, потные и тяжело дышащие, сжимая свои мётлы. Лили накрутила прядь волос на палец и склонила голову набок, и Римусу пришлось побороть себя, чтобы не сделать то же самое.

\- Всё нормально, парни? - сломала она лёд между ними. Они кивнули.

\- Нужно было сделать перерыв, - извиняющимся тоном объяснил Сириус. - Сменить обстановку.

Римус нервно посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Всё нормально, Сохатый? - спросил он, сумев скрыть дрожь в своём голосе.

Джеймс посмотрел сначала на Сириуса, потом на Римуса. Он покачал головой, опустил взгляд, затем протянул руку и поднял Римуса на ноги.

\- Иди сюда, ты, придурок, - улыбнулся он и притянул его в медвежье объятие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Love is just a Four Letter Word' Боба Дилана.


	129. Седьмой год: Инстинкт

\- Ты  _ рассказал  _ ему! - Римус поцеловал Сириуса, как только они остались одни.

\- Ну, он сам всё понял… - со смехом сказал Сириус, когда Римус затолкал его в их комнату. Лили с Джеймсом должны были провести собрание для старост, а Питер до сих пор торчал на отработке. Римус затащил Сириуса наверх так быстро, как только мог, позабыв про все боли в теле.

\- Но ты  _ рассказал _ ему! - настоял Римус, проводя языком по горлу Сириуса, ключице и мочке уха. Сириуса пробила дрожь, и его ноги врезались в кровать. Римус полу-игриво и полу-отчаянно толкнул его назад, и они вместе упали вниз.

\- Мерлин, - Сириус захватил ртом воздух, пока Римус продолжал свои посягательства, забравшись на него сверху, расставив колени по бокам. - Если бы я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, я бы рассказал Сохатому сто лет на…

\- Закрой. Рот, - Римус глубоко поцеловал Сириуса в губы, добравшись руками до его ремня. Тот подчинился.

Римус тоже был немного удивлён. Кто бы мог подумать, что признание так его заведёт? Если бы он не был осторожным, он бы рассказал каждому встречному.

\- Так, что, - сказал он полчаса спустя, сидя у окна в своих боксерах и зажигая сигарету. Сириус до сих пор лежал на кровати, немного ошарашенно глядя на него, - всё прошло хорошо?

\- Хм? - Сириус очень медленно моргнул, как будто его веки были тяжёлыми. Римус ухмыльнулся и выдохнул дым, пытаясь направить его в трещину в окне.

\-  _ С Джеймсом.  _ Что он сказал??

\- Мне кажется, первым, что он сказал, было ‘во что, блять, ты тут играешь’, но после этого всё стало лучше, - фыркнул Сириус.

\- Он задавал много вопросов?

\- Можно и так сказать. Но ничего такого, чего я не ожидал. Что насчёт Эванс?

\- Она сказала ‘о боже’ где-то сотню раз, но довольно быстро успокоилась.

\- Сохатый тоже. Только вот этот кретин отказывается рассказывать Хвосту за нас, говорит, что мы должны сами это сделать.

\- Ну. Справедливо, - Римус снова сделал затяжку и затем выдохнул дым в комнату, глядя, как он заполняет пространство между ними. - Какие вопросы он задавал?

Сириус закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ничего особенного. Как давно, когда это началось, почему я не рассказал ему… всякое такое.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал правду. Скрути нам косяк?

Римус уже скрутил. Он протянул руку. Сириус перевернулся на живот и протянул свою длинную бледную руку сквозь дым, чтобы взять ее, и затем зажал косяк между зубами и щёлкнул пальцами. Он затянулся, перевернулся на спину и выдохнул со вздохом.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Римус, не в силах отвести взгляд. Это казалось восьмым чудом света.  _ Сириус Блэк, голый, в моей чёртовой постели. _

\- Прямо сейчас? Просто охуительно, - подмигнул Сириус. - Насчёт Сохатого? Нормально. Хорошо, наверное, - он потянулся и запустил руку под подушку. - Что это?

\- О! - Римус покраснел и соскочил с подоконника. - Я получил пару писем. С Фероксом всё в порядке. И с… эм…

\- С Грантом, - Сириус поджал губы и взял почтовую открытку, которую Грант прислал из Брайтона. Это было цветное фото пирса, море было голубым, и солнце сияло в небе. Римус был так рад, что Грант отправил ее. Было приятно представлять Гранта в таком ярком радостном месте. Сириус продолжил читать открытку. - Он встречается с парнем с классным телом, но скучает по тебе?!

Римус заскочил на кровать и выхватил открытку, поднимая ее высоко над головой, чтобы Сириус не дотянулся.

\- Он встречается с парнем с классным телом  _ и  _ скучает по мне. Два разных утверждения.

\- Ну, - Сириус лёг на спину и сложил руки на груди, до сих пор дымя косяком, - надеюсь, ты написал ему о  _ моём  _ великолепном теле.

\- Естественно, - засмеялся Римус, снова ложась рядом с ним на кровати. Они оба уставились на бордовую ткань над ними. - Ты же не ревнуешь по-правде, да? - осторожно спросил Римус.

\- Пфф, нет, - Сириус легонько пихнул его локтем. - Просто любопытно…

\- Что…?

\- Что ты думаешь? О вас с ним? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне никаких подробностей…

\- Нам было по пятнадцать лет, там  _ не было  _ никаких подробностей. Мы просто целовались, - цокнул Римус. - Серьёзно, нашёл что спросить.

\- Джеймс спросил про нас.

\- Пиздишь!

\- Ну, не прямо спросил, но я видел, что ему  _ хотелось. _

\- Нет, не хотелось, это просто ты видишь во всём пошлости, - Римус наклонился, чтобы потушить окурок в чашке холодного чая на прикроватной тумбочке. Сириус поймал его за бедро и притянул к себе. Римус закрыл глаза и позволил себе притянуться.

\- Спасибо Годрику, что у меня была с собой карта, иначе я бы… МОШОНКА МЕРЛИНА! - дверь распахнулась, и Питер встал в проходе с открытым ртом и быстро закрыл глаза руками.

Римус подпрыгнул на кровати, как будто Сириус был в огне, и начал лихорадочно искать свои штаны на полу, крича в процессе:

\- Прости, Пит! Прости, Пит! Вот дерьмо! Вот дерьмо! Вот дерьмо!

\- Какого хуя?! - закричал в ответ Питер, так и не открывая глаза.

Сириус накинул на себя одеяло, уставившись на них обоих, и затем разразился смехом.

\- Хвостик, нам нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.

***

Пятница, 20-ое января, 1978 год.

Питеру потребовалось немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, но в итоге все привыкли, правда - даже Римус и Сириус. Они всё время забывали, что теперь мародёры знали, да и они уже настолько привыкли подсознательно избегать друг друга, что теперь им было до странного неловко проявлять любые признаки внимания перед другими. Естественно, продолжал напоминать себе Римус, всё равно было лучше не высовываться; остальная школа до сих пор жила в неведении.

\- Но ты можешь рассказать Кристоферу, - сказал Сириус, когда они покидали библиотеку в последний раз перед походом в Хогсмид. Уже была почти полночь, и их вышвырнула Мадам Пинс, не позволив им остаться ещё немного, даже когда Лили и Джеймс попытались пустить в ход свои значки главных старост.

\- О,  _ теперь  _ ты запомнил его имя, - зевнул Римус, прижимая книги к груди - просто чтобы хоть за что-то держаться.

\- Я просто  _ говорю,  _ \- Сириус заразился зевком и прикрыл рот ладонью, но продолжил говорить. - Он уже и так почти всё знает, что такого в том, чтобы рассказать ему всё до конца? Несправедливо позволять ему сохнуть по тебе, когда у него нет ни единого шан…

\- Сириус Блэк, ты, что, ревнуешь?! - засмеялась Лили, которая сейчас смеялась от всего на свете из-за усталости.

\- Нет, - фыркнул Сириус, вздёрнув нос. - Я просто хочу избежать любых недопониманий.

\- Ну, если я переживу завтрашний день, то я подумаю об этом, - снова зевнул Римус.

Из-за этого все затихли, и он пожалел, что сказал это. Они вернулись в общую комнату в мрачном молчании. В гриффиндорской башне было тихо и практически пусто - несколько второгодок, оставшиеся внизу после отбоя, разлетелись по своим комнатам, как только увидели Лили и Джеймса, и мародёры заняли свои привычные места у камина. Римус устроился в кресле и сразу же вернулся к книге, которую он читал до того, как Пинс так грубо его прервала.

Сириус взмахнул палочкой в сторону чайника, который висел над камином, а Лили призвала несколько чистых чашек из буфета, но всё равно никто не заговорил, пока вода не закипела, и они не заварили чай в заварочном чайнике.

\- Лунатик, - тихо позвал Сириус, - отложи уже книгу, ладно? Мы уже так много сделали.

\- Не думаю, что этого достаточно, - ответил Римус, чувствуя себя недовольным и злым. - Я знаю, что я что-то упускаю.

Все продолжили  _ пялиться  _ на него, и к этому моменту он уже не знал, дело было в их удивлении (или отвращении) из-за всей этой истории с Сириусом, или же они просто были убеждены, что он сейчас сорвётся с места и убежит присоединяться к оборотням.

\- Этого полно, - сказал Джеймс, наполнив чашку и передав Римусу блюдце. - Серьёзно, ты сейчас знаешь достаточно, чтобы сдать любой экзамен по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Ты можешь просто больше не ходить на уроки до конца года.

\- Это не экзамен, - огрызнулся Римус. Чашка и блюдце задрожали у него в руках, так что он поставил их на подлокотник кресла. У него было ощущение, что Сириус заметил это, но надеялся, что больше никто.

\- Но Лунатик, - Питер шумно отхлебнул из своей кружки, - ты же уже делал это раньше. В прошлом году.

\- Вот именно, - ободряюще кивнул Джеймс.

Римус вздохнул и больше ничего не сказал. Какой был смысл; нытьё ни к чему его не приведёт. Он отпил чай, заставляя свою руку твёрдо держать чашку. Это было самое худшее время месяца для потенциальной миссии, не мог перестать думать он. Всего четыре ночи до полнолуния, и его магия ощущалась сильнее, чем когда-либо, но также менее предсказуемой. Он не находил себе места, по его коже бегали мурашки, его нервы были оголены, он был на пределе. Он знал, что он забывал что-то. Он просто  _ знал.  _ Тёмное чувство предзнаменования, которое говорило ему, что ему не хватит всех проклятий мира.

Он резко поднялся на ноги, столкнув чашку с кресла. Сириус двигался быстро и поймал ее в полу-полёте взмахом своей палочки. Римус не обратил на это внимания.

\- Я иду спать, - сказал он, прохрустев костяшками.

\- Ладно, Лунатик, - оптимистично кивнул Джеймс. Он бросил взгляд на Лили. - Мы, наверное, останемся здесь ещё ненадолго.

Питер посмотрел на Сириуса, потом на Римуса с выражением лёгкого ужаса. Римус цокнул.

\- Всё нормально, Хвост, я, правда, просто иду спать. Увидимся со всеми завтра.

Он не спал. Его мозг просто не позволял ему. Он ненавидел Дамблдора, и он ненавидел Сивого, он ненавидел войну, и часы становились всё короче и короче, и он ненавидел Питера тоже.

Но при этом он не ненавидел другого оборотня; того, кто не был Сивым. Точно так же, как он не ненавидел Ливию, хоть она и приводила его в ужас. Чем больше Римус думал о том, что его ожидало, тем меньше он чувствовал себя готовым к этому.

Да, теперь он знал больше проклятий, чем Регулус и Северус вместе взятые (наверное), но чем дольше он вспоминал их встречу с Ливией, тем более бесполезными они казались ему. Разве она не говорила этого сама?  _ ‘Ты можешь носить эту форму и махать своей глупой палкой, но ты знаешь, что у тебя больше общего со мной, чем с любым в этом замке.’  _ Он знал, что он была сильнее его; она могла ранить его, если бы захотела - но она не ранила, не по-настоящему. Вместо этого он вспоминал ту жалость, которую он чувствовал в тот вечер сразу после их встречи. Он помнил желание помочь ей и его разговоры с Фероксом и Дамблдором.

Когда за окном занимался рассвет, Римус до сих пор лежал без сна, и мысли проносились в его голове со скоростью света, его сердце билось так сильно, его желудок застыл с восторженным трепетом. Если ему придётся идти на войну, то пожалуйста. Но это была  _ его  _ битва, и она пройдёт на  _ его  _ условиях.

***

_ It was an April morning when they told us we should go _

_ As I turned to you, you smiled at me _

_ How could we say no? _

__

_ Oh, the fun to have _

_ To live the dreams we always had _

_ Oh, the songs to sing _

_ When we at last return again _

_ Slipping off a glancing kiss _

_ To those who claim they know _

_ Below the streets that steam and hiss _

_ The devil's in his hole _

_ Это было апрельским утром, когда они сказали, что мы должны уйти, _

_ Когда я повернулся к тебе, ты улыбнулась мне, _

_ Как мы могли отказать? _

_ О, как прекрасно жить, _

_ Проживать мечты, которые всегда у нас были, _

_ О, петь эти песни, _

_ Когда мы наконец вернёмся снова, _

_ Посылать мимолётный поцелуй тем, _

_ Кто утверждает, что всё знает, _

_ Под улицами, что дымятся и шипят, _

_ Дьявол прячется в своей дыре. _

Суббота, 21-ое января, 1978 год.

Завтрак тем утром был совершенно безрадостным. Римус умирал с голода, но остальные, похоже, ничего не ели. Сириус сидел с чёрным кофе, и из-за него он уже становился дёрганным; он практически скакал вверх-вниз на одном месте. Мэри и Марлин были единственными, кто вели себя хоть сколько-то нормально, потому что ни одна из них не знала о задании Римуса.

\- Встретимся в Трёх Мётлах позже? - радостно спросила Мэри.

Лили и Джеймс кивнули, пытаясь улыбнуться, но им удалось лишь натянуть слегка безумные маски. Они снова держались за руки под столом, и Римус пытался не думать об этом и вместо этого потянулся за добавкой бекона. 

\- Можно мне привести Жас? - спросила Марлин Мэри. Та выгнула бровь.

\- Ну,  _ наверное,  _ можешь…

\- Отлично, - улыбнулась Марлин. Мэри дёрнула уголком губ, но ничего не сказала на это.

Дорога в Хогсмид казалась более далёкой, чем когда-либо. К счастью, у Лили и Джеймса были свои обязанности, так что, по крайней мере, они не ходили за Римусом по пятам, просто  _ ожидая.  _ К несчастью, у Сириуса было достаточно нервной энергии на трёх человек, и Римус чувствовал, как она волнами исходит от него.

\- Где будем ходить? - пробормотал он так тихо, чтобы только Римус и Питер услышали его.

\- Да везде, наверное.

\- Будет лучше, если я буду Бродягой?

\- Если хочешь.

\- Мне тоже обратиться? - спросил Питер.

\- Если хочешь.

Римус был не в силах наскрести в себе хоть сколько-то заинтересованности. Он был слишком занят тем, что пытался понять, пах ли Хогсмид как-то по-другому, или же до этого он просто игнорировал любые запахи в качестве человека.

Они заглянули в магазин на аллее, и Питер с Сириусом обернулись за какими-то мусорными баками. Хвост заполз на ладонь Римуса, и он посадил его себе на плечо. Его вес немного успокаивал, пусть даже его усы щекотали Римусу шею. С Бродягой было тоже хорошо, тот был большим, чёрным и весёлым, бегая рядом в качестве верного товарища. Да. Гораздо лучше, когда твои друзья не люди, по мнению Римуса. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.

Они прошли дальше. Римус намеренно избегал главной улицы, вместо этого бродя за задними дворами домов. Сколько человек жило в Хогсмиде? Сколько человек находились в потенциальной опасности, даже не осознавая этого? Он пытался понюхать воздух, и это было похоже на разработку мышцы, которой он давно позволил атрофироваться.

Некоторые запахи были сильнее. Бродяги, естественно, и Хвоста. Мусора из мусорных баков, перегноя с задних дворов и магии - этот тяжёлый металлический привкус оседал на его языке словно патока, когда до полнолуния оставалось так мало времени. Другие ученики, приторный сладкий аромат Ханидьюков и успокаивающий запах пергамента из магазина писчих перьев Скривеншафта.

Лес. Он чувствовал запах леса, если прилагал усилия. Он ненадолго закрыл глаза и сделал вдох. Зелёный, густой, плотный, кишащий жизнью… и магией. Сперва этот запах казался ему легкомысленным капризом, просто идеей, что ему довольно нравился этот запах, и он хотел подобраться ближе. Но чем дальше они шли и чем ближе к лесу подходили, этот запах обретал всё большую важность. У Римуса сложилось впечатление, что что-то притягивало его в ту сторону уже какое-то время.

Запретный Лес нависал огромным массивом над небольшой деревней длинными милями темноты и опасности на фоне серо-голубых вершин снежных гор. В первый раз (по крайней мере, в человеческом обличье) у Римуса появился порыв войти туда - исследовать.

Бродяга скулил рядом с ним, пока они покидали Хогсмид и дорогу в деревню. Он задался вопросом, чувствует ли Сириус тоже этот запах, но из него невозможно было выбить никакой вразумительной реакции, когда тот был в собачьем обличье. На мгновение Римус попытался отключить здравый рассудок - была ли в этом какая-то причина, или же он просто чересчур много об этом думал?

Магия в лесу отличалась от магии в Хогвартсе; она была нечеловеческой, у неё не было этого металлического порохового запаха, который Римус теперь ассоциировал практически со всеми волшебницами и волшебниками, которых знал. Она была более органической; не такой чёткой; источающей пьянящий неприятный запах земли и разложения. Там таилась сила. Он знал это на инстинктивном уровне - головокружительная, огромная, переворачивающая всё с ног на голову сила. Когда-то это бы напугало его. Но чем ближе подходил Римус, тем увереннее он становился - эта сила может принадлежать  _ ему,  _ если он этого захочет. Ему лишь нужно впустить ее. Тогда проявился ещё один запах; животное; кровь. Римус почувствовал, как внутри него дёрнулся волк, и противиться соблазну войти в лес стало практически невозможно.

Бродяга резко гавкнул и выбежал вперёд него. Огромный чёрный пёс повернулся мордой к Римусу, встав на дыбы и низко зарычав. Римус моргнул и пришёл в себя. Хвост пищал и дрожал на его плече - может быть, уже несколько минут.

\- Сириус, - нахмурился Римус, - отойди.

Бродяга продолжил рычать. Хвост снова пискнул и юркнул по мантии Римуса в его карман. Римус злился, ему было жарко - как будто что-то, чего он хотел, у него сейчас отбирали. Что-то, в чём он  _ нуждался.  _ Он снова двинулся вперёд, и Сириус обернулся обратно в себя.

\- Куда ты собрался?! - воскликнул он, до сих пор преграждая ему дорогу. - Разве ты не чуешь этот запах?!

Римус прекратил попытки пройти мимо и посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Ты его чуешь? - прошептал он, не веря в это.

\- Там что-то плохое. Это наверняка волк.

\- Это волк, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Римус. Разве для Сириуса это было не  _ очевидно?! _

\- Но я не уверен, - нахмурился Сириус.

\- Я уверен, - ответил Римус. - Пропусти меня.

Сириус снова двинулся, не давая ему пройти.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Ты сделал то, что ты пообещал сделать. Мы знаем, что он там. Теперь пойдём обратно.

\- Я… - Римус уставился на лес поверх плеча Сириуса в тёмные мрачные дебри за ним. Он так сильно этого хотел. Больше, чем чего-либо другого в своей жизни; разве что… может быть… парня, который сейчас стоял рядом с ним. - Я должен, - закончил он. Это было отвратительное объяснение, но он был способен только на это.

\- Вот вы где! Где Пит?

Мёртвая сцепка взглядов Сириуса и Римуса была прервана радостным криком Джеймса. Они оба развернулись и увидели, как он быстро идёт к ним от деревни, и Лили семенит рядом с ним. 

\- Что вы вообще здесь делаете? Я думал, вам надо оставить запах по всей деревне или что-то такое.

\- Да, мы как раз возвращались, - сказал Сириус - что, по мнению Римуса, было довольно дерзко, если не самонадеянно.

\- Вы все можете возвращаться, - сказал Римус. - Я не собираюсь.

\- Что не собираешься? - непонимающе переспросила Лили. - И где Питер?

Римус чувствовал тёплый вес пушистого маленького тельца Хвоста в своём кармане, но ничего не сказал. Джеймс уже месяцами ходил в агонии, пытаясь решить, когда рассказать своей девушке про то, что они анимаги, и сейчас явно было не подходящее для этого время.

\- Я не собираюсь возвращаться вместе с вами. Я должен пойти туда, - он указал в сторону леса, осознавая, насколько безумно он звучал.

\- Ты что?! - лицо Джеймса мгновенно изменилось. Его взгляд машинально метнулся на Сириуса, что только больше разозлило Римуса. Сириус не был его нянькой, бога ради.

\- Волк там, - объяснил Сириус. - И Лунатик совсем свихнулся и решил, что обязан пойти туда и встретиться с ним  _ прямо сейчас. _

Римус снова повернул голову к Сириусу, в ярости, чувствуя себя преданным.

\- Я не  _ свихнулся,  _ ты, кретин! - яростно сказал он. Как он мог объяснить, что это просто должно случиться? Что он  _ знал  _ это глубоко в своём мозгу, самой своей сутью. - Вы все либо возвращайтесь, либо ждите здесь. Вам не понять.

\- Помоги нам понять, Римус, - ласково сказала Лили, выходя вперёд. - Это не похоже на тебя, рваться в драку…

Римус практически засмеялся ей в лицо. Разве все забыли, кто он такой?  _ Что _ он такое?

\- Я не собираюсь ни с кем  _ драться,  _ \- сказал он. - Я просто хочу поговорить с ним. Это то, что я  _ должен  _ сделать.

Они все просто смотрели на него, не поняв его ничуть лучше. Его злость вновь вспыхнула внутри, и у него возникла очень неприятная мысль - что он может очень легко пройти мимо них, если захочет. Магии в лесу было больше, чем достаточно; она помогала ему чувствовать свою силу. Он мог заставить своих друзей остаться на месте и даже не запыхаться, ему наверняка даже не понадобится его палочка. Это осознание загорелось в нём с такой ясностью, что это напугало его.

Он снова посмотрел на Лили, отказываясь смотреть на Сириуса и Джеймса.

\- Мы ошибались - это не битва. И я  _ не оружие  _ против оборотней, - попытался объяснить он. - Я… не знаю, я способ наладить контакт. Им нужно знать, что я не хочу причинить им зла.

\- Но Римус, если они на стороне сам-знаешь-кого…

\- Они не на его стороне! - огрызнулся Римус. - Не все из них.

Лили не выглядела убеждённой, и Сириус практически выжег дыру на затылке Римуса своим яростным взглядом. Римус провёл рукой по своим волосам. Как они могли понять? Он сам едва понимал. 

\- Слушайте, - сказал он, - это важно, и мне нужно, что вы все мне доверились.

Это была не просьба, и никто не воспринял это как просьбу. Джеймс с Лили посмотрели друг на друга, затем на Сириуса. Джеймс кивнул.

\- Ладно, Лунатик.

Сириус издал возмущённый звук, но Римус зашёл уже слишком далеко, чтобы переживать из-за этого. Он сможет загладить вину позже, когда снова будет мыслить трезво; когда все инстинкты в его теле перестанут твердить ему бежать в лес со всех ног.

\- Ладно, - кивнул он. - Ждите здесь.

Он почувствовал всплеск магии где-то в грудной клетке, и магия взяла верх - он никогда не узнает, создал он этот барьер специально или нет, и в тот момент ему попросту было плевать.

Он развернулся и начал быстро идти к лесу, его длинные ноги делали широкие шаги, а его друзья остались позади, застыв на месте, не в силах последовать за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в середине - 'Achilles Last Stand' группы Led Zeppelin.


	130. Седьмой год: Кастор

Было проще не думать, по крайней мере, следующие несколько минут. Римус не замедлился и не устал так быстро, как обычно - даже его бедро перестало болеть. Несмотря на ноющее чувство вины, которое ему приходилось держать на задворках сознания, он уже несколько месяцев не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Запах становился всё сильнее и сильнее, чем дальше он уходил в глубину леса, и на него упали тёмные тени, движение которых Римус ловил краем глаза.

Он не думал. Было уже слишком поздно думать; он зашёл слишком далеко.

 _Чёрт возьми,_ из ниоткуда раздался голос в его голове, _когда ты идёшь в отрыв, ты по-настоящему идёшь в отрыв, да, дорогой?_

Грант. Римус не хотел заниматься этим сейчас. **Заткнись,** приказал он своему сознанию.

 _О, как мило!_ засмеялся голос Гранта. _Вот он я, просто пытаюсь помочь. Разве я не пытаюсь всегда тебе помочь?_

**Мне не нужна помощь.**

_Если бы это было так, меня бы здесь не было,_ возразил голос Гранта. _Я мог бы быть кем-нибудь другим, если ты хочешь? Ты можешь выбрать из кучи разумных людей. У меня здесь есть Ферокс, хочешь поболтать с ним? Или Лили, хотя она немного зануда, если тебе интересно моё мнение… Дамблдор? Ха, тот ещё мудак. Ооо, что насчёт твоего мажорчика? А, ‘Лунатик’?_

 **Закрой** **_рот,_ **повторил Римус, начиная идти быстрее, дыша тяжелее.

 _Да уж,_ хитро согласился голос Гранта, _я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить с ним после того, что ты только что сделал._

 **Я должен был,** настоял Римус. **Никто из вас не поймёт.**

_Ну, теперь уже точно нет, ты, чокнутый._

Римус проигнорировал голос. На это не было времени; ему просто придётся разбираться с последствиями позже. Он знал, что теперь дороги назад не было, больше нет.

 _Надеюсь, ты любишь лес, Римус,_ теперь шептал Грант, _потому что после этого никто в цивилизации больше не захочет тебя видеть._

 **Заткнись, заткнись,** **_заткнись,_ **кричал Римус внутри своей головы словно сумасшедший; словно невменяемый. Возможно, идти одному было ошибкой. Возможно, он, правда, свихнулся, а его друзья лишь пытались защитить его…

Нет. Он снова почуял этот запах, и он словно вывернул его наизнанку, потому что Римусу казалось, что он марионетка у него на поводу; он просто шёл вперёд, не в силах противостоять этой силе. До этого он связывал это чувство только с трансформацией, но в человеческом обличье он мог контролировать это ничуть не лучше, чем волк. Это был он - другой волк, где-то там. Римусу нужно было найти его, иначе… ну, он не был уверен, но этот вариант даже не стоило рассматривать.

Что-то двинулось прямо впереди, и Римус застыл. Различные запахи леса начали наваливаться со всех сторон, и ему приходилось концентрироваться, чтобы идентифицировать и проанализировать каждый из них. Здесь была магия. И здесь был какой-то другой… это был не волк; это была самка - или, по крайней мере, кто-то женственный, и точно не в волчьем обличье.

Он недоумённо пошёл навстречу этому чему-то. Оно было очень близко, но он не мог ничего разглядеть. Он оказался в чаще серебряных берёз - тонких призрачных белых деревьев с тонкой корой, которая словно сияла в тьме леса. Запах был сильным, но он до сих пор ничего не нашёл - и он потерял след от волка.

Римус нетерпеливо достал палочку и наложил разоблачающие чары. 

\- _Апаресиум,_ \- его палочка, казалось, подпрыгнула в его руке, настолько сильным был порыв магии.

Яростный вой разрезал воздух, и дерево, которое стояло ближе всех к Римусу, больше было не деревом, а стало молодой женщиной. Дриада. Она была красивой - по-своему. Стройной и высокой, как и деревья, которые она оберегала, ее кожа сияла так же, как и серебряная кора, и в ее волосы были вплетены многочисленные небольшие берёзовые листья. Она кинулась на него, показывая острые жёлтые зубы, и он в шоке отскочил назад.

\- Пошёл вон, грязное отродье, - шикнула она, прищурив глаза. Они были цвета молодых весенних листьев, ненатурально яркими и яростными. - Я разобралась с другим и с тобой разберусь.

\- С каким ещё другим?!

\- Другим полу-зверем, - прорычала она. Дриада была по меньшей мере на голову выше него и шла на него ровным шагом, пока корни деревьев оживали у неё под ногами и устремлялись к пятящемуся Римусу. Но какая бы страшная и опасная она ни была, Римусу нужно было сосредоточиться на своей цели.

\- Я ищу его - другого. _Тебе_ я зла не желаю, или твом… эм… деревьям.

\- Волшебникам здесь не место, - продолжила хмуриться она. - Даже волшебникам полу-зверям. Убирайся.

\- Уберусь, как только…

\- Отвратительные, жестокие, злые создания, омерзительные, противоестественные, не место здесь, слишком опасные…

\- Ещё даже не полнолуние, - настаивал он. - Я не собираюсь обращаться, я клянусь!

\- Не волк, - захватила она ртом воздух, уже стоя очень близко к нему, ветви и листья направлялись прямо к нему по земле, уже закрыв его обувь. - Волшебник. Волку здесь всегда рады. Волк - это естественно.

\- Оу… - Римус не мог ничего на это ответить, и ветви уже обвивали его ноги, причиняя ему боль по мере сжимания. У него всё ещё была его палочка. Он всё ещё помнил все проклятия, которые практиковал прошедшие две недели. Но теперь, когда пришло время применить их на деле, Римусу не позволяла совесть.

Дриада делала только то, что _должна была_ делать; защищала свои деревья.

\- Пожалуйста! - воскликнул Римус, поднимая руки и надеясь, что он выглядел почтительно. - Я обещаю, что я не причиню вам вреда или кому-либо ещё - мне просто нужно найти другого… другого волка. И потом я уйду, правда, уйду!

\- Лживые, лицемерные, грязные…

\- Я клянусь!

\- А что насчёт мелкого?

\- Что?! Кого?!

Вблизи он видел, что ее лицо было не гладким как человеческая кожа, а исполосованным и шершавым как кора; угольно чёрная под бумажно белым верхним слоем. Она снова резко завыла и подняла свою палочку. Римус дёргнулся, но она не тронула его - вместо этого его карман начал яростно дрожать, и оттуда вылетел Хвост и упал на сырую землю перед ним с мягким ударом. _Блять,_ подумал Римус. _Чёртов Питер!_

Дриада снова подняла руку, и Питер обернулся в человеческий облик, дрожа и не поднимаясь с земли.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ничего мне не делайте! - завыл он, закрывая лицо руками. Римус поспешно встал перед ним. Из всех людей, кто мог бы быть с ним в подобной ситуации…

\- Лжец! - победно шикнула дриада, шелестя лиственными волосами. - Обманчивые, поганые волшебники…

Теперь она поднимала уже две руки, и ее глаза потемнели до цвета сосновых шишек. Теперь Римус был полностью уверен, что она хотела серьёзно им навредить; она показывала все свои маленькие острые зубы. Он не мог обезоружить ее, у неё не было палочки. Он даже не был уверен, сработают ли на ней обычные защитные заклинания. Римус решил просто использовать сбивающее с ног проклятие, чтобы выиграть им немного времени, когда…

\- _К-к-конфринго!_ \- пискнул Питер за его спиной, высовывая свою короткую толстую палочку из-за его плеча.

 _О господи боже…_ подумал Римус и рефлексивно увернулся в сторону. К счастью, Питер был либо слишком напуган, либо просто бездарен, но это взрывное проклятие не возымело своего обычного разрушительного эффекта. Но всё же его хватило, чтобы нанести серьёзный урон некоторым деревьям за спиной дриады и поджечь несколько листьев. Она закричала разрывающим сердце болезненным воем и мгновенно развернулась, чтобы кинуться латать повреждённые деревья. Питер и Римус воспользовались шансом и побежали, по пути разрывая ветви, которые опутывали их ноги.

Питер следовал за Римусом, но ни один из них не был отменным бегуном, и к тому времени, как они решили, что уже можно остановиться, они оба уже едва переводили дыхание.

\- Чёрт… возьми… Пит… - выдохнул Римус, наклоняясь вперёд, оперевшись одной рукой на ствол дуба.

\- Я не знал, что делать! - ответил раскрасневшийся Питер, его мокрые бледные волосы прилипли ко лбу. - Давай вернёмся, Римус, пожалуйста… - он тревожно огляделся вокруг. Теперь они зашли ещё глубже в лес, и помимо их тяжёлого дыхания вокруг царила мёртвая тишина.

И всё же Римус покачал головой и расправил плечи.

\- Нет, - сказал он, - я должен найти его. Она что-то ему сделала.

\- И _что?!_ \- со злостью ответил Питер. - Мы не должны быть здесь!

\- Слушай, мне жаль, что ты оказался ввязан во всё это, - нетерпеливо нахмурился Римус. Теперь, когда они уже избежали неминуемой опасности, его желание найти другого волка вернулось. Он чуял кровь; он был в этом уверен. - Но я должен. Ты можешь вернуться, если хочешь - иди найди остальных.

Питер оглянулся и затем снова посмотрел на Римуса большими блестящими глазами.

\- Один? - его голос очевидно дрожал, и внезапно Римус больше всего на свете захотел, чтобы Питера здесь не было, на случай, если страх был заразен.

\- Я дам тебе свои часы, так что ты не заблудишься, - предложил Римус.

\- Нет, - Питер закусил губу. - Я пойду с тобой.

Его сердцебиение было практически оглушительным, и Римус начал жалеть его.

\- Всё нормально, - прошептал он. - Если что-то случится, ты просто обернёшься обратно и пойдёшь расскажешь остальным, ладно? Ты лучше найдёшь дорогу в форме крысы.

\- Я тебя не оставлю, Римус, - дрожащим голосом прошептал Питер. - Я могу быть смелым, я знаю это.

Римус сжал его плечо.

\- Ладно. Пойдём туда. Иди как можно тише.

Спасибо вселенной, дриада не стала их преследовать. Римус не помнил всего о защитницах деревьев, но он был вполне уверен, что они не могли покидать свои корни. Или это наяды? Он не мог вспомнить, в чём между ними разница.

Но теперь это было неважно, теперь он как следует взял след. Он чуял изумительный, богатый, металлический запах, из-за которого его живот начинал урчать. До полнолуния до сих пор оставалось несколько дней, но волку внутри Римуса, похоже, было на это наплевать, и он царапал стены своей клетки, отчаянно воя, пытаясь вырваться на свободу.

\- Уже близко, - прошептал Римус Питеру, пока они пробирались через тугие заросли, наверняка оповещая все существа в округе о своём прибытии.

Недалеко от них Римус услышал ещё одно сердцебиение, и оно тоже звучало напуганно. Ещё несколько шагов, и Римус уже слышал тяжёлое дыхание; как будто кто-то уже какое-то время прилагал усилия и мучался и теперь начинал уставать. Ещё ближе, и он почуял запах пота - и ярости - из-за этих усилий. Это была такая сильная смесь эмоций и энергии, что Римус моментально потерялся в этом тумане, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы ясно видеть направление. Затем всё изменилось - внезапно застыло. И вдруг раздался грубый голос, пронзивший лесную тишину, из-за чего птицы улетели из своих гнёзд:

\- _Римус Люпин!_

Питер резко вскрикнул с ужасом и на метр подскочил на месте, после чего обернулся и учесал подальше от Римуса. Неважно. Римус расправил плечи.

\- Я здесь, - прошептал он в ответ.

\- Иди ко мне.

Это тянущее ощущение в груди Римуса вернулось, и он последовал за ним, позволяя вести себя вперёд к небольшой опушке с редкими деревьями. Посередине стояло древнее тисовое дерево, и к его стволу был привязан молодой человек. Дриада связала его длинной жёсткой ветвью ежевики. Шипы вонзались в его поношенную кожаную мантию и прокалывали кожу на его шее. Его руки были выпрямлены по бокам, и несмотря на очевидные попытки освободиться, коричневые толстые ветви были непоколебимы.

Хотя теперь мужчина не пытался выбраться. Он просто смотрел на Римуса своими тёмными загадочными глазами, склонив голову вперёд. Его голова была бритой, как и у Ливии, и его одежда была поношенной и залатанной на сто раз, но на этом всё сходство заканчивалось. Он был высоким; таким же высоким, как Римус, и, возможно, лишь на пару лет старше. Его кожа была загорелой, он был невероятно привлекательным. Он медленно улыбнулся, показав ряд ровных белых зубов.

\- Римус Люпин. Освободи меня.

\- Кто ты такой? - Римус не двинулся с места и сжал палочку в кармане мантии.

\- Я Кастор. Освободи меня. Я твой брат.

Римус склонил голову. Тот был связан. Полностью в распоряжении Римуса. Он почувствовал, как к нему возвращается отвага.

\- Мой брат, говоришь? Сивый тебя прислал?

\- Да.

\- Что ж, - Римус прислонился к ближайшему дереву и сложил руки на груди, - тогда тебе придётся дать мне хорошую причину, чтобы освободить тебя, не думаешь?

Кастор с яростью зарычал и снова попытался вырваться, разрывая одежду и ещё больше вонзая шипы себе в шею. Он явно был очень силён, с широкими плечами и крепкими мышцами.

\- О нет, - задумчиво цокнул Римус. - Похоже, ты никуда отсюда без меня не уйдёшь.

Позже он сам себе поразится, откуда в нём взялась эта странная дерзость. В конце концов, та ситуация, в которой сейчас оказался Римус, была точно так же опасна, как и нападение на Косой переулок, которое вывернуло его мозг наизнанку. Возможно, всё дело было в лесе и в той силе, которую он чувствовал в своих венах. Возможно, дело было в голосе Гранта, который до сих пор звучал у него в ушах. А возможно, дело было просто в знакомости ситуации. Римус с шести лет имел дело с уродами, которые считали себя умнее его.

\- Так, что? - с улыбкой спросил он. - Хочешь поболтать?

\- Меня отправили поговорить.

\- Правда? Просто поговорить? 

\- Просто поговорить. Освободи меня.

\- Мм, - Римус задумчиво поигрался с кончиком своей палочки, как будто ему было совершенно плевать. - Видишь ли, мне немного трудно поверить тебе, Кастор, дружище. Учитывая, что в прошлый раз, когда Сивый прислал человека ‘просто поговорить’ со мной, погибла невинная женщина.

\- Мой отец признаёт свою ошибку за то, что послал Ливию, - серьёзно сказал оборотень. Теперь он немного успокоился и очевидно наблюдал за Римусом, желая посмотреть, куда всё это зайдёт. - Поэтому на этот раз он прислал меня.

\- Этим меня тоже не обманешь, знаешь, - дерзко улыбнулся Римус. - Решил, что привлекательный парень сможет… эм… зажечь мой интерес, ведь так?

Кастор продолжил смотреть на него, прищурив глаза. Римус пожал плечами и продолжил.

\- Я хочу сказать, не пойми меня неправильно, Кастор, я тронут, я уверен, что ты замечательный, но я всё равно не заинтересован. И я должен сказать, что пока что я не особо впечатлён. Значит, ты не так хорош с магией, как твоя подружка Ливия? Она бы телепортировалась прямо из этой ловушки, не моргнув глазом.

\- Эта древесная сука! - прорычал Кастор, снова принимаясь за попытки вырваться. - Что бы она ни сделала, эти ветки… я не могу использовать магию…

\- А, _понятно!_ \- кивнул Римус. - Ну, надо не забыть поблагодарить ее в нашу следующую встречу.

\- Ливия рассказала мне про тебя, - сказал Кастор. - Она сказала, что ты домашний питомец Дамблдора, щенок. И мухи не обидишь, даже кролика не задерёшь в полнолуние.

\- Я ничей не домашний питомец, - ответил Римус, сжав челюсть. - И ты тоже не должен им быть. Что такого замечательного в Сивом, а? Что, вы думаете, с вами случится, когда мы победим Волдеморта?

\- То же самое, что всегда происходит с такими, как мы, - ответил Кастор, с жалостью глядя на Римуса. - Нас будут отлавливать и гнать.

\- Разве вы не хотите это изменить? - настоял Римус, делая шаг вперёд. - Разве у вас нет семей в реальном мире? Разве вы не хотите свою собственную семью когда-нибудь?

\- Мы - стая. Мы - всё.

Римус вздохнул.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Он врёт вам. Я знаю, что есть способ сделать нашу жизнь лучше, по-настоящему изменить то, как с нами обращаются, но это не тот путь, разве ты не видишь?

Кастор презрительно фыркнул на него.

\- Как и сказала Ливия. Щенок. Говорил отцу, что ты ещё не готов. Говорил ему, что ещё слишком рано.

\- Слишком рано для чего?

\- Для большой ночи, естественно, - снова начал улыбаться Кастор этой зловещей ухмылкой, от которой Римуса мутило. Оборотень продолжил, видя непонимание Римуса: - В ночь следующего полнолуния стая выйдет на охоту. Это будет охота, какой мир не видел с тёмных веков.

\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь? - теперь голос Римуса начал срываться, как бы сильно он не пытался это скрыть. - Ты же знаешь, что я пойду прямо к Дамблдору.

Кастор засмеялся пустым звуком из глубины своей груди.

\- Идеально.

*ХЛОП*

Римус скривился, когда воздух вокруг них словно замерцал, и на пару шагов отошёл от фигуры, которая появилась на пустом месте между ним и Кастором. Она тихо шикнула себе под нос, переводя холодный взгляд между Римусом и Кастором. Ливия.

\- Сестра! - воскликнул оборотень, снова начиная вырываться. - Освободи меня!

\- Ты подвёл нашего отца, - ответила она. - Тебя ожидает наказание.

\- Нет! - возразил Кастор. - Это всё дриада, я не мог…

Ливия подняла руку, и Кастор замолк, не в силах двинуться или издать звук. Внутренности Римуса застыли, когда она повернулась к нему.

\- Здравствуй, любовь моя. Ты готов?

Римус достал свою палочку, наставил на неё, принимая позу для дуэли, и прирос ногами к земле. На этот раз она его не получит. На этот раз он знал, чего ожидать.

\- Я никуда не пойду, Ливия.

\- На это нет времени, луна уже близко, - цокнула она и начала идти к нему, такая же дикая, и грязная, и потрёпанная, какой он ее помнил. - Опусти эту глупую палку, - она подняла руку и изогнула ее в воздухе, как будто поворачивала дверную ручку. Римус почувствовал ее силу, которой она раздвигала его пальцы в стороны, и его палочка начала гореть в ладони, но на этот раз он не бросил ее. Он сжал зубы и собрал каждую крупицу магии из окружающего его леса.

\- Нет.

\- Римус Люпин, - прорычала она, - ты пойдёшь с нами.

Теперь она подняла обе руки, щёлкнула пальцами и раздвинула их веером. Деревья вокруг Римуса моментально загорелись ярким пламенем от корней до верхушек ветвей, превратившись в пылающие колонны. Он был в ужасе, но он не собирался опускать палочку.

\- Нет, - повторил он, медленно отступая назад. Он побежит, если придётся, пускай с ними разбираются дриады - или даже кентавры, если на то пошло. Нельзя было просто объявиться вот так вот в этом лесу и начать жечь деревья.

Тогда Ливия снова щёлкнула пальцами и мгновенно освободила Кастора от его оков. Он зарычал и присоединился к Ливии, и теперь их было двое, и их глаза горели как четыре горячих угля, отражая отражающее их пламя.

\- Время пришло, Римус Люпин, - одновременно сказали они, когда чёрный дым начал заполнять воздух с запахом горящей сосны.

\- Нет, - сказал он снова, хотя теперь он не видел способа сбежать. - _Мордео!_ \- прокричал он, наставив на них палочку и отходя назад. Кастор с рыком отпрянул, но Ливия лишь засмеялась и снова взмахнула рукой, смахнув проклятие, как будто оно было не больше, чем просто паутиной у неё перед носом. 

Вот и всё. Сейчас они заберут его - бог знает куда - и сделают его одним из них. Он больше никогда не увидит своих друзей, никогда не увидит Сириуса. Он был таким идиотом, когда заставил их остаться. Теперь больше некому было его защитить.

 _Есть ты,_ Римус не узнал этот голос. Это был не Грант и не кто-то, с кем он ‘говорил’ раньше. Но, возможно, он был прав. Было одно заклинание, о котором он и не подумал, потому что он так им и не овладел, но сейчас он находился в отчаянном положении, и в его распоряжении было больше силы, чем раньше.

Под градом горящих листьев и обжигающих углей Римус собрал все ресурсы, что у него оставались; его силу, его ярость и всю радость в своём сердце. Ему придётся быть готовым бежать, как только он произнесёт заклинание. Если у него не получится, то у него вообще не будет времени, чтобы уйти. 

Он сделал осторожный вдох и - прямо перед тем, как произнести заклинание - вспомнил глаза Сириуса, и губы Сириуса, и улыбку Сириуса. _‘Я без ума от тебя’._

\- _Экспекто Патронум!_ \- практически прокричал он, вытянув руку, и в этот момент из конца палочки вырвался огромный серебряный зверь и помчался навстречу Ливии и Кастору, широко открыв огромную пасть и оскалив клыки. За долю секунды перед рывком он увидел, как те закрывают свои глаза и отворачиваются в другую сторону, когда огромный зверь прыгнул на них.

Но у него не было времени стоять и наслаждаться своим успехом. Он бросился бежать к краю леса; обратно в Хогсмид, в волшебный мир, к своим друзьям. Римус бежал так быстро, что его ноги горели, а бедро болело так, будто туда воткнули копьё, но он не остановился, его лёгкие были наполнены дымом, глаза слезились, но он продолжил бежать, пока деревья не стали реже, и он не увидел свет.

***

Питер и Сириус до сих пор были там. Сириус отрывисто мерил шагами небольшое пространство на дороге. Питер сидел на обочине, поджав колени к груди и неотрывно глядя в лес. Он выглядел так, будто недавно ревел.

Римус проковылял на дневной свет и был готов свалиться прямо там. Питер поднялся, неверяще вытирая глаза, и Сириус бросился к нему, но затем вдруг его отбросило назад, когда он наткнулся на невидимую стену. Он яростно зарычал сквозь сжатые зубы. Римус почувствовал, как какой-то узел внутри ослабевает, и невидимый барьер исчез. Он с хриплым дыханием поковылял к своим друзьям.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он.

К его большому удивлению, Сириус бросился ему на шею и крепко прижал к себе. Его сердце бешено билось напротив сердца Римуса, и он обнял его в ответ, измождённый и благодарный. 

\- Мы не могли прийти помочь тебе, - сказал Сириус хриплым и пустым голосом. - Что ты там сделал… мы не могли пойти за тобой.

\- Прости, - повторил Римус.

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, Римус! - вдруг закричал Питер, снова заливаясь слезами. - Прости меня!

\- Всё нормально, - Римус протянул руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но Сириус отказывался его отпускать. Наконец Римус пришёл в чувства и аккуратно выпутался из объятий. - Мне нужно увидеть Дамблдора, прямо сейчас. Где остальные?

\- Им пришлось вернуться, - объяснил Сириус. - Комендантский час. Они сказали, что расскажут Макгонагалл.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Римус. - Ладно, пойдёмте, нужно идти, - он начал хромать в сторону деревни.

\- Лунатик, ты в порядке? - Сириус поспешил за ним, подхватив его за плечо для поддержки.

\- Просто устал, - сказал Римус.

\- Ты весь покрыт… это сажа?

\- Там был пожар…

\- Хвост сказал, что тебя кто-то звал.

\- Я не могу… я пока не могу ничего объяснить, пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня.

\- Ладно, - в голосе Сириуса слышался холод, который не понравился Римусу, но он продолжал поддерживать его, он продолжал идти рядом с ним, так что пока что придётся это проигнорировать. Одна проблема за раз.

Макгонагалл ждала их у ворот школы, сложив руки на груди и глубоко нахмурившись.

\- Профессор! - закашлялся Римус, до сих пор выдыхая дым. - Простите, что мы пропустили комендантский час, но мне нужно увидеть директора прямо…

\- Да, конечно, Люпин, идите за мной, - быстро кивнула Макгонагалл и забрала его плечо у Сириуса. Она прищурилась на них с Питером. - Вы двое идите в башню и ничего не говорите. И я не хочу ничего слышать, вы меня поняли?

Парни были так растеряны этими грубыми указаниями, что оба просто кивнули и сразу же ушли. Сириус лишь бросил последний взгляд на Римуса через плечо.

Он рассказал Дамблдору практически всё. Он рассказал ему о запахе, и о дриаде, и о Касторе. О пожаре, о планах Сивого на стаю, о Ливии. Он не упомянул барьер, который он каким-то образом создал у леса, чтобы не пустить туда своих друзей. И также он не объяснил, что он знал, насколько опасно это будет, и что он проигнорировал все крупицы здравого смысла, чтобы найти Кастора.

Но Дамблдор всё равно выглядел очень довольным.

\- Всё, что ты рассказал мне, невероятно полезно, Римус, - сказал старик, улыбаясь ему через стол и глядя на него с гордостью во взгляде в первый раз на памяти Римуса. - Ты был очень смелым и превосходно справился со своим заданием.

\- Я… серьёзно? Несмотря на то, что я пошёл в запретный лес?

\- Ты последовал за своим чутьём. И я не вижу, чтобы ты как-то пострадал? Ты, очевидно, выдающийся волшебник, как и твой отец.

Римус почувствовал слабый укол удовольствия от этих слов, из-за чего он слегка расслабился.

\- Но это нападение… охота, которую они планируют…

\- Орден с этим разберётся, - Дамблдор покачал головой, положил руки на стол и поднялся на ноги. - Ты сделал достаточно - больше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать от семнадцатилетнего волшебника.

\- Да, но если я могу…

\- Мне жаль, что я попросил у тебя такого, Римус, - Дамблдор обошёл стол и положил руку ему на плечо. - Я надеюсь, больше мне никогда не придётся просить подобного.

\- Я на вашей стороне, - ответил Римус, чувствуя, что он должен напомнить об этом. - Я сделаю то, что необходимо.

Глаза Дамблдора триумфально засияли, и его хватка усилилась на плече Римуса.

***

Пожар в лесу потушили ниады, если верить словам Макгонагалл, которая проводила его из кабинета Дамблдора до больничного крыла. Там не было найдено никаких следов Ливии и Кастора, и было решено, что они телепортировались.

Мадам Помфри поцокала над ним, очистила его от сажи и приготовила обезболивающее зелье. К этому времени он уже снова начал нормально дышать и очень хотел покурить, хотя ей он этого не сказал. Еду принесли прямо туда, потому что он уже пропустил ужин, и он приятно поел в тишине в уютном небольшом кабинете Мадам Помфри.

К счастью, ему разрешили вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню одному. Все его друзья ждали его - не на своих обычных местах у камина, а в более тихом уголке рядом с одним из дальних окон. Они все говорили на приглушённых серьёзных тонах и моментально повернули головы к нему, когда он появился в проходе за портретом.

Он подошёл к ним, немного шатаясь из-за принятого зелья, и они подвинулись, чтобы он сел на подоконнике между Лили и Сириусом, который на мгновение сжал его руку и отпустил. Они все уставились на него в ожидании, пока он заговорит, так что он заговорил.

Он рассказал им всё, что мог - и немного из того, что не рассказал даже Дамблдору. К счастью, Питер уже рассказать часть с дриадой, и, по всей видимости, мародёры провели большую часть вечера, объясняя Лили всю эту чехарду с анимагами. И всё же она всё равно в ужасе закрыла рот рукой, когда Римус рассказывал о встрече с Кастором, и о невероятных способностях Ливии, и о пожаре… Сириус практически дрожал от ярости рядом с ним, но всё время держал язык за зубами и позволил Римусу закончить.

\- Чёрт возьми, - сказал Джеймс, когда Римус закончил рассказ. - Но ты просто молодчина, что вызвал патронус, брат.

\- Спасибо, - Римус слегка покраснел. Джеймс в любой истории найдёт что-нибудь похвальное.

\- Ты разглядел, какая у него форма?

\- Нет, - поспешно сказал он. - Всё случилось слишком быстро.

После этого они не сидели долго, и они все разбрелись по кроватям один за другим, и лица каждого застыли в решительной маске. Римус осознал, что он был не единственным, у кого выдался очень утомительный день. Он быстро принял душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки леса, и почистил зубы, даже не глядя на своё отражение, слишком боясь того, что он может там увидеть. Сириус до сих пор не попытался заговорить с ним или наехать на него из-за ужасного предательства у края леса, но Римус был уверен, что всё только впереди, и хоть он знал, что это будет нелегко, он с нетерпением ждал возможности объясниться и вернуть всё как было.

Он часами лежал в кровати, ожидая и надеясь. Сириус всегда приходил к нему подобными ночами; если что-то случалось. Сириус всегда знал, когда Римусу нужно было поговорить; даже когда Римус не хотел, Сириус мог вытащить из него всё и снова всё исправить. Римус ждал очень долгое время. **Давай же,** думал он про себя. **Ты мне** **_нужен._ ** **Где же ты?**

 _Он не умеет читать мысли, дорогой,_ снова разбил тишину весёлый голос Гранта.

**Но он меня знает.**

_О, правда? А ты ему это когда-нибудь говорил?_

Римус не стал отвечать, потому что это больше не было необходимо. Разбирать проблемы в своей голове с помощью воображаемых ролевых игр было прекрасно и замечательно. Но он делал это, когда чувствовал себя одиноко. Когда он думал, что ему не к кому было обратиться. С неприятным чувством стыда он осознал, каким идиотом он был. Не тратя больше ни секунды, он выскользнул из кровати и пересёк комнату. Он раздвинул занавески вокруг кровати Сириуса и прошептал в темноту:

\- Сириус?

\- Что? - Сириус тоже лежал на спине, сложив руки на груди, словно изображение на могильном камне. От его холодного отношения Римус заколебался, но проглотил свою гордость.

\- Ты мне нужен.

Сириус сразу же повернул голову. Он вздохнул и откинул одеяло.

\- Залазь.

Римус с готовностью забрался к нему. Они улеглись рядом, лицом к лицу, глядя друг на друга.

\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - спросил Римус.

\- Нет, - ответил Сириус до сих пор пустым голосом.

\- Прости меня, правда. Я просто хотел защитить вас всех.

\- Я знаю. Джеймс сказал то же самое, - голос Сириуса слегка оттаял и теперь был больше капризным, чем злым.

\- Но это не оправдание, - продолжил Римус. - Я просто… я не был собой. Ты понимаешь?

Сириус пожал плечами, из-за чего одеяло сползло с его плеча и оголило его ключицу. Римус попытался не сильно отвлекаться на это и облизнул губы, снова встречаясь с Сириусом взглядом.

\- Я всё тебе расскажу, - сказал он.

\- Ты рассказал нам, - раздражительно бросил Сириус.

\- Не всё, - ответил Римус. - Есть кое-какие вещи, о которых я не хочу никому рассказывать. Но. Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ знал. Ты не против?

Сириус уставился на него, как будто не мог поверить своим ушам. Небольшая улыбка начала появляться на его губах, и он очевидно пытался подавить ее.

\- Ну тогда рассказывай.

И он рассказал. Он рассказал ему обо всех чувствах в этот день - непреодолимую тягу в лес, грубую силу натурального леса, ужасную вину. К тому времени, как он закончил говорить, он осознал, что Сириус протянул ладонь и нежно гладил его по руке, чтобы успокоить.

\- Почему ты решил вызвать патронус?

Римус легонько фыркнул.

\- Это глупо. Из-за голоса в моей голове.

\- А.

\- Но это был не нормальный голос. Обычно это кто-то знакомый.

\- Может, в этот раз это был просто _ты._

Римус подумал об этом. Из-за этого он как-то странно себя почувствовал. Сириус до сих пор смотрел на него, до сих пор гладил по руке. Римус вспомнил кое-что ещё.

\- Это волк. Мой патронус. Я не хотел, чтобы другие знали, я не хочу, чтобы они думали…

\- Они никогда не будут думать о тебе плохо, Лунатик, они слишком хорошо тебя знают.

\- Разве? После сегодняшнего дня… я просто чувствую себя таким глупым. Я сам загнал себя в тупик, я не знал, что мне делать. Я только заходил всё глубже и глубже.

\- Но в конце ты поступил правильно, - твёрдо сказал Сириус, сжимая его руку. - Это единственное, что имеет значение, - он придвинулся ближе и нежно поцеловал Римуса в губы успокаивающим жестом. - Ты вернулся к нам.

\- Я… - Римус опустил взгляд, понизив свой голос практически до шёпота. Он снова посмотрел на Сириуса и встретился взглядом с этими идеальными синими глазами. - Я вернулся к _тебе_.

Сириус поцеловал его снова, на этот раз глубже, и не останавливался ещё долгое время.


	131. Седьмой год: Интерлюдия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!🕷🎃👻
> 
> Интерлюдия - небольшая вставная секция для связки между частями либо для иллюстрации контраста и варьирования между тем, что было до или после.

_ You look so self-possessed _

_ I won't disturb your rest _

_ It's lovely when you're sleeping _

_ But wide awake is best. _

__

_ Wake up and make love with me _

_ Wake up and make love _

_ Wake up and make love with me _

_ I don't want to make you _

_ I'll let the fancy take you _

_ And you'll wake up and make love _

_ Ты выглядишь такой хладнокровной, _

_ Я не потревожу твоего покоя, _

_ Ты прекрасно спишь, _

_ Но бодрствуешь ещё великолепней. _

_ Проснись и займись со мной любовью, _

_ Проснись и займись любовью, _

_ Проснись и займись со мной любовью, _

_ Я не хочу заставлять тебя, _

_ Пусть желание завладеет тобой само, _

_ И ты проснёшься и займёшься любовью. _

Вторник, 24-ое января, 1978 год.

7:50 

Джеймс разбудил их утром вторника, позвав через занавески.

\- Эй, Бродяга, вставай! Уже почти восемь часов, ты, ленивая задница.

\- У меня день самостоятельного обучения, козёл, отвали, - простонал Сириус в ответ и спрятал голову под подушку.

\- Ты пропустишь завтрак!

\- Уффф.

\- Ладно, тогда умирай с голода, - ответил Джеймс. И затем: - Ты видел Лунатика? Его кровать заправлена - не думаешь, что его не стоит оставлять одного?

\- Эээ… - Сириус поднял подушку с лица и посмотрел на Римуса, выгнув бровь в вопросе.

Римус в панике уставился в ответ. Ладно, да, Джеймс  _ знал,  _ но до сих пор они сумели избежать прямых столкновений между ним и их отношениями. Римус подходил к этому делу очень скурпулёзно; он не хотел, чтобы на него таращились. Он хотел доказать, что всё было как прежде, а это значило, что то, что происходило между ним и Сирисуом, должно было оставаться… ну, между ним и Сириусом. Он щепетильно относился ко сну в одной кровати, постоянно просыпаясь пораньше, чтобы проползти в свою кровать или же просто взбить своё одеяло и отправиться прямиком в душ. Но наступила полная луна, и он был медленнее обычного.

\- Наверное, уже ушёл на завтрак, брат, - сказал Сириус в ответ и пожал плечами Римусу.

\- Да, наверное… - согласился Джеймс. - ...Ой, подожди, я проверю карту, он оставил ее на тумбочке!

Римус хлопнул себя по лбу, в шоке от собственной глупости.

\- Я здесь, Джеймс! - поспешно крикнул он, чувствуя, как его щёки горят от стыда.

\- О! - они услышали, как Джеймс застыл на месте прямо за занавесками. - Оу… эм, ясно, конечно! Прости, я… эм… не подумал… - его шаги быстро удалились в сторону двери. - Простите, парни… эм… увидимся позже, ладно? - дверь шумно захлопнулась.

Сириус фыркнул со смехом, а Римус заполз под одеяло, как будто там он мог скрыться от унижения.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - засмеялся Сириус, пытаясь стянуть с него одеяло. - Всё было не так уж плохо…

\- Всё было ужасно, - ответил Римус, закапываясь лишь глубже. - Я больше никогда не смогу посмотреть ему в глаза!

Сириус тоже заполз под одеяло в попытке догнать его.

\- Мы даже ничего  _ не делали  _ \- ты до сих пор в своей пижаме!

\-  _ Сохатый  _ этого не знает! - возразил Римус и сел лицом к Сириусу, скрестив ноги. Теперь они как будто сидели в своей собственной крошечной палатке, и это напомнило Римусу о кемпинге. Это было настолько приятным воспоминанием, что он немного успокоился. Даже лучше; Сириус всегда держал его за руку, когда они были вот так вот спрятаны, и вот сейчас - он протянул ладонь и начал играть с длинными пальцами Римуса, испещрёнными шрамами, словно они были его бесценным сокровищем.

\- Я не понимаю, в чём проблема, - улыбнулся Сириус, переплёл свои белые пальцы с пальцами Римуса, затем расправил их и потряс, словно это была какая-то детская игра. - Я уверен, что он уже предполагает… всякое.

\- Вот видишь! Ты тоже не можешь сказать это вслух!

\- Ну. Я джентльмен, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, подняв на него глаза. Даже в темноте Римус чувствовал огонь от его взгляда. Тот тоже кусал губу. Римус тихо вздохнул, и Сириус выгнул бровь. - По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что у нас вся комната в распоряжении… - он положил руки на колени Римусу и наклонился ближе.

Римус поцеловал его, но потом оттолкнул обратно.

\- Ни за что, если мы не спустимся  _ прямо сейчас,  _ Джеймс точно подумает, что мы…

\- Трахаемся?

\- ...что у нас  _ интимная близость,  _ \- пафосно вышел из положения Римус.

Сириус снова заржал и откинулся на кровати.

\- О, Лунатик! Ты меня убиваешь. Что случилось с тем быдлятским мелким гопником, которого я знал?

\- Один мажор научил его читать, - с сарказмом ответил Римус, откинул одеяло и провёл рукой по своим наэлектризованным кудрям. - Ладно. Быстро в душ, и мы спускаемся вниз, - он спрыгнул с кровати и немного зажмурился от яркого солнечного света, наполняющего комнату.

\- Мне нравится твоё предложение! - крикнул Сириус с кровати, пока Римус шёл в сторону ванной. В дверях он развернулся и бросил на Сириуса свой самый строгий взгляд.

\- Я сказал  _ вниз.  _ Извращенец.

***

8:30 

Джеймс не мог нормально смотреть им в глаза, когда они спустились - к большому развлечению Сириуса. Питер тоже повесил голову и тихо запихивал кашу себе в рот, и на один ужасный момент Римус задумался, а не рассказал ли тот Джеймсу,  _ что именно  _ он увидел в их спальне всего лишь несколько дней назад. Это будет уже слишком, Римус знал это.

Он отвлекал себя тем, что слушал болтовню Мэри, что всегда было просто. Сейчас она встречалась с игроком в квиддич из команды Пуффендуя и в данный момент одновременно и расхваливала его достоинства, и жаловалась на недостатки отношений со спортсменом. Римус не мог не подумать, что Мэри делала ненужную работу, ведь Лили и (если верить Сириусу) Марлин уже тоже встречались с игроками в квиддич.

\- Я хочу сказать, он, естественно, в отличной спортивной форме. Я имею в виду… на уровне Адониса, - она мечтательно прикрыла глаза. - И я уже молчу про его  _ выдержку… _

Марлин закатывала глаза, а Джеймс неотрывно смотрел на свою чашку чая, пока Лили хихикала в свою ладонь. Мэри находилась в идеальном неведении, всё как всегда. 

\- Но после этого у него хватает смелости ныть, что его чёртова метла натирает ему бёдра! - засмеялась она.

Уши Джеймса густо покраснели, и Сириус попытался поймать его взгляд с маниакальной ухмылкой на губах.

Мэри продолжила:

\- Я сказала ему, что если он считает, что  _ это  _ дискомфорт, то посмотрела бы я него, если бы пять дней в месяц у него шла кровь из половых губ.

Питер практически подавился своей кашей, Лили закрыла лицо руками, а Марлин громко хлопнула руками по столу.

\-  _ Блять,  _ Мэри! Тебе обязательно это делать?!

\- Что? - Мэри невинно похлопала глазами, будто даже масло не растает на ее грязном языке.

\- Ну. Для завтрака ты рассказываешь  _ чересчур  _ много деталей, - дипломатично заметила Лили.

\- Мы все взрослые, разве нет? - выгнула бровь Мэри. - Мы достаточно взрослые, чтобы говорить о  _ сексе. _

\- Ладно, я лучше пойду! - Джеймс нехарактерно неуклюже вскочил на ноги, пошатнув стол. Лили удивлённо посмотрела на него.

\- Куда ты пошёл?

\- На Зельеварение!

\- Но оно только через пятнадцать… ладно, стой, я пойду с тобой, - она поднялась, до сих пор немного удвилённо глядя на своего парня, и они ушли вместе.

\- Не знала, что Джеймс такой недотрога, - отметила Мэри.

\- О, дело не в тебе, Макдональд, - объяснил Сириус и закинул руки за голову, отбросив свои длинные волосы назад. - Малыш-Сохатик просто увидел небольшой сюрприз сегодня утром… ай!

Римус резко пнул его под столом. Марлин смотрела на них двоих понимающим взглядом, попивая чай. К счастью, в этот момент почтовые совы залетели в большой зал, и большая коричневая сова бросила на стол перед тарелкой Римуса два письма. Он с готовностью схватил их.

В одном была открытка от Гранта - переданная ему Поттерами - с неприличной картинкой, на которой мужчина на побережье держал огромный красный леденец у своей промежности. Сзади было написано:  _ ‘Увидел это и подумал о тебе. Со следующей недели начинаю искать квартиру! Люблю.’ _

Римус расплылся в улыбке и передал ее Сириусу, который комично нахмурился на это. Второе письмо прислал Профессор Ферокс, и в нём был список книг, которые Римус попросил посоветовать по истории системы классификации магических существ. Они переписывались с рождества; похоже, Ферокс скучал на своём восстанавливающем отдыхе, оставшись без дела.

Сириус наблюдал, как Римус читает письмо.

\- Что-нибудь от…? - спросил он, многозначительно посмотрев на Римуса. Римус покачал головой. Ничего от его матери. Сириус попытался приободрить его улыбкой. - Ещё есть время.

Римус лишь пожал плечами.

\- Пойду в библиотеку, поищу что-нибудь из этих книг перед Истории Магии, - он приподнял письмо от Ферокса. - Увидимся позже, девчонки, - он кивнул Мэри и Марлин.

\- Увидимся в больничном крыле сегодня вечером? - с надеждой спросила Марлин.

О, вспомнил Римус, сегодня вторник. Он уже несколько недель не посещал занятия по целительству, в которые его любезно включила Мадам Помфри - был слишком занят, запоминая проклятия. Он  _ не особо  _ хотел идти сегодня вечером, учитывая, что сегодня было полнолуние, но он посмотрел на Марлин и почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Конечно! - кивнул он. - Увидимся там.

Сириус счастливо потопал за Римусом, когда тот отправился в библиотеку, мысленно пытаясь привести в порядок свой распорядок дня. К счастью, у него сегодня было только три урока, но в какой-то момент он пообещал встретиться с Кристофером, и он хотел написать ответы Гранту и Фероксу, и ему пора было сдавать эссе по Арифмантике…

\- Лунааааааааааатик? Земля вызывает Лунатика…! - перебил Сириус его мысли.

\- Хм?

\- Мы только что прошли мимо библиотеки, если ты туда собирался…

\- Ой! Чёрт, - Римус развернулся на 180 градусов и пошёл назад с Сириусом по пятам.

\- Не хочешь поделиться?

\- О, ничего такого. Просто думаю.

\- Не переживаешь, надеюсь? Насчёт сегодня?

\- Мм, немного, - они вошли в библиотеку и замолкли, проходя мимо стола Мадам Пинс.

Вообще-то, он пытался не думать о приближающемся полнолунии - в конце концов, Дамблдор сказал ему не волноваться. Он сказал, что Орден разберётся с этим, и Римус мог только надеяться, что это значило, что Аластор Грюм возьмётся за это дело, из-за чего он чувствовал себя немного лучше. И всё же предупреждение Кастора звенело у него в ушах с субботы, это было невозможно забыть.

\- Мне кажется, нам не стоит выходить из хижины сегодня, - прошептал Римус. - Если что-нибудь случится…

\- Не случится, Дамблдор разберётся с этим, - ответил Сириус, небрежно прислоняясь к ближайшей книжной полке, пока Римус искал необходимые книги. Римусу пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не цокнуть. Джеймс и Сириус вкладывали в Дамблдора столько веры, что он часто гадал, что такого он упускал, раз не видел в директоре того, что в нём видели парни. Но с другой стороны, за свои почти восемнадцать лет Римус доверял очень малому количество людей; и не просто так.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно сказал он. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты уважал мои желания, если тебе без разницы, где быть.

\- Эй, не начинай, - по-доброму упрекнул Сириус. - Конечно, не выйдем. Что угодно для нашего Лунатика.

Римус нашёл три книги из списка Ферокса, что слегка его приободрило. Он отнёс их к Мадам Пинс и затем начал засовывать в свою сумку.

\- Я возьму их, - предложил Сириус, вытянув руки. - Зачем тебе таскать их с собой весь день, я всё равно сейчас пойду обратно в комнату.

\- О, спасибо, - передал ему книги Римус. - Ты собираешься начинать это эссе по Арифмантике?

\- Нет, если я хоть как-то смогу этого избежать, - скривился Сириус. - Увидимся на обеде? Ты же свободен после, да?

\- Эм… да, но я должен встретиться с Кристофером… и ещё написать это эссе, которое ты не собираешься писать, и урок целительства. И я хочу написать ответ Фероксу  _ сегодня,  _ если смогу, мне кажется, ему нравится получать письма, учитывая, что ему мало чего сейчас позволено делать.

\- Мерлин, Римус, - Сириус покачал головой. - Ты должен быть в хижине в шесть часов!

\- Я это знаю, - небрежно ответил Римус, поправляя сумку на плече. Ей не помешает ещё одно заклинание для починки; швы начинали расходиться, если держать ее неправильно.

\- Ты вообще планируешь есть?! - продолжил Сириус.

\- Я когда-нибудь забывал поесть? - Римус показал ему язык. - В общем, мне пора бежать - История. Увидимся на обеде!

***

13:50

Несмотря на свои обещания, Римус очень сильно опоздал на обед и не увидел никого, кроме Сириуса, который дождался его.

\- Прости! - выдохнул Римус, подбежав к столу и переводя дыхание. Он опустился на скамью. - Задержался, чтобы поговорить с Кеттлбёрном, потом вспомнил, что забыл свои записи в кабинете Профессора Биннса. История тоже была той ещё тратой времени, мы проходили всё то, что я уже читал… о, спасибо!

Сириус пододвинул ему тарелку с пюре и сосисками. Римус набросился на еду, жуя и разговаривая так быстро, как мог - у них оставалось только десять минут до окончания обеда, и потом школьный хор потребует зал для своих еженедельных занятий. 

\- В общем, в конце всё равно всё вышло нормально, я использовал это время, чтобы написать письма Фероксу и Гранту, так что хотя бы с этим покончено… что это?

Теперь Сириус протянул ему по столу лист пергамента. Римус осушил свой стакан тыквенного сока и посмотрел на него.

\- Арифмантика?

\- Твоё эссе, - небрежно бросил Сириус. - Закончил своё как прилежный мальчик, так что я решил закончить твоё тоже.

\- Ты что? - Римус ещё раз пробежался по листу глазами. Сириус до безумия хорошо писал пером и идеально подделал его кривой почерк. - Я тебе не верю!

\- Сколько раз ты делал это для Хвостика? Или Джеймса, раз уж на то пошло - он до сих пор ходит как с занозой в заднице после сегодняшнего утра, кстати говоря, не хочет говорить со мной об этом - как бы то ни было, теперь с этим тоже покончено, и с письмами, так что ты сейчас свободен!

\- Спасибо огромное, Бродяга, серьёзно, это потрясающе… но я обещал встретиться с Кристофером, и…

\- Неа, - Сириус улыбался как кот, который наелся сливок. - Только что его видел. Сказал ему, что тебе нехорошо, так что ты не сможешь с ним увидеться.

\- Сириус!

\- Но тебе же  _ нехорошо,  _ \- невинно ответил Сириус. - Перед сегодняшней ночью тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке, когда я поем, - резко ответил Римус, глядя на свою еду и забирая остатками пюре последнюю подливку с тарелки. Если бы он был достаточно бесстыжим, он бы вылизал тарелку; из-за полнолуний он всегда хотел есть. Когда он закончил, он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Сириус смотрел на него большими глазами, в которых плескалось сожаление.

\- Злишься на меня?

\- Нет, - Римус вытер рот рукавом и оттолкнул от себя тарелку вовремя, чтобы она испарилась вместе с остальной посудой на кухню. - Но ты не можешь вот так вот перепланировать мою жизнь по своему желанию…

\- Я сделал это не для себя! - в шоке выпрямил плечи Сириус. - Я просто… у тебя всегда столько дел, это просто с ума сойти. Я хочу сказать, это потрясающе, потому что ты потрясающий, и ты можешь с этим справиться, но ты не  _ обязан. _

\- Ладно… - Римус нахмурился и поднялся из-за стола. Он не совсем понимал, что Сириус имеет в виду. Он всегда пытался занять себя по полной. Ему  _ нравилось  _ быть занятым и полезным людям.

\- И ты сделал столько заметок для этого эссе, что оно практически само себя написало, - продолжил Сириус, когда они вышли из большого зала и направились в гриффиндорскую башню. - И мы можем пойти и найти Кристофера, если ты хочешь, он наверняка в библиотеке…

\- Сириус… - с нежностью вздохнул Римус.

\- Иди, я отправлю письма за тебя, увидимся на раннем ужине…

\- Сириус… - он проверил, что горизонт был чист - все были на уроках, и Пивз не летал в зоне видимости. Пустой коридор был редкостью в Хогвартсе.

\- О чёрт! - Сириус хлопнул себя по лбу. - Я  _ не могу  _ поужинать рано, у меня отработка с Филчем. Но только на час, я освобожусь вовремя, чтобы…

\- Сириус!

\- Что?! - он наконец перестал говорить, и Римус без предупреждения поцеловал его в губы.

\- Заткнись, ты, идиот, - улыбнулся он. - Я  _ гораздо больше  _ хочу провести день с тобой, чем учиться с Кристофером.

\- Оу, - Сириус залился румянцем с довольным выражением лица.

***

14:15

Меньше, чем через двадцать минут, Римус уже был в нирване, лёжа на спине с граммофоном в ногах и головой Сириуса на здоровом бедре. Боуи пел и бренчал на своей семиструнной, и они передавали друг другу косяк, который Сириус выманил у одного Когтевранца пару дней назад.

\- А волк тоже накуривается? - спросил Сириус, протягивая руку за своей очередью. Римус покачал головой, глубоко зятянулся и передал косяк.

\- Разве что становится голоднее, - ответил он высоким голосом.

\- Хмм, - пробормотал Сириус.

Римус выдохнул и закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобней на куче подушек. Ему казалось, что он проваливается в тёплую патоку. Он позволил своим мыслям улететь.

\- Можно спросить кое-что? - пробормотал он.

\- Дерзай, Лунатик.

\- О чём сегодня с утра говорила Мэри?

\- Про выдержку пуффендуйского защитника? Мне кажется, она просто чесала языком, сказать по правде.

\- Не это, - засмеялся Римус. - Про кровь… кровь из ее… эм… Что она имела в виду?

Сириус выгнул голову на ноге Римуса и посмотрел на него со смехом в глазах.

\- Она говорила про… ну, знаешь, ‘эти дни’... - он выгнул бровь, как будто Римуса должно было каким-то образом осенить.

\- Что это? - нахмурился Римус в ответ в искреннем неведении.

\-  _ Римус…  _ ты серьёзно?!

\- Что??

\- Ну, знаешь! Девочки отличаются от мальчиков…

\- Ну,  _ это  _ я знаю, - ощетинился Римус, теперь чувствуя необходимость защищаться.

\- Ладно, в общем, у девчонок каждый месяц бывает такая штука… - начал объяснять Сириус. К концу его рассказа Римус был в чистейшем ужасе.

\- Это самое отвратительное, что я когда-либо слышал, - бесцветно сказал он.

\- Это естественно, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Я попрошу Лили объяснить тебе, я наверняка рассказал неправильно. Чёрт возьми, тебе почти восемнадцать, как ты мог  _ не знать?! _

\- Да, давай, смейся над парнем из приюта, - цокнул Римус. - Я вырос в общежитии для мальчиков! Откуда мне знать хоть что-нибудь о девчонках?!

\- Это многое объясняет, - с сарказмом сказал Сириус. Римус резко щёлкнул его по уху. - Ай!

\- За что ты вообще получил отработку? - спросил Римус, снова устраиваясь на подушках.

\- Проклял Крауча.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Они с  _ моим дорогим братцем  _ мучали каких-то второгодок - но, естественно,  _ ему  _ ничего не сделали, потому что  _ он  _ староста, - мрачно пробормотал Сириус.

Он больше никогда не называл Регулуса по имени, лишь  _ ‘мой дорогой братец’  _ с этим жестоким слишком выраженным акцентом, который, как думал Римус, должен был высмеивать высокомерие Регулуса. Только вот (и Римус никогда не скажет этого вслух) первые несколько лет, что Римус знал Сириуса, у того был точно такой же акцент.

\- Ты должен игнорировать их, насколько можешь, - посоветовал Римус. - Я знаю, что он бесит тебя, но лучше держаться от него подальше. Школа скоро кончится.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Сириус и забрал у него косяк.

Римус протянул руку и схватил его запястье. Боже, как же он любил запястья Сириуса. Его кости были такими аккуратными, вены напоминали голубые ленты под полупрозрачной кожей. Его пальцы с лёгкостью оборачивались вокруг него. Он взял его и прижал руку Сириуса к своим губам, чтобы сделать ещё одну затяжку и после этого отпустить.

Сириус лишь ухмыльнулся ему. Музыка остановилась, и ему пришлось подняться, чтобы перевернуть пластинку.

\- Наверное, я просто не хочу, чтобы он портил кому-нибудь жизнь, - вздохнул он, устраиваясь обратно.

\- Это не твоя работа, - нахмурился Римус.

\- А кажется, что так, - Сириус потянулся. - Ты не знаешь, каким он был, когда мы были детьми. Он не был… он не… я не знаю. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он сделал что-нибудь, о чём пожалеет позже.

Римус подумал об этом очень тщательно - что было немалым достижением с полными дыма лёгкими.

\- Рассказать тебе кое-что? - сказал он.

\- Секрет? - с готовностью воспрянул Сириус и выпрямился рядом с ним.

\- Эм… типа того? Но это о Регулусе. Возможно, ты не захочешь этого слышать.

Сириус затих; слегка застыл на месте, но всё же кивнул.

\- Давай.

\- Помнишь боггарта, которого мы встретили с Крисом перед рождеством? 

\- Как такое забыть? - ответил Сириус с ноткой зависти в голосе. - Хотел бы я быть там, я никогда не видел боггарта.

\- Оборотни для тебя больше не такие интересные? - выгнул бровь Римус. - В общем, эм… Я проверил карту сразу после того, как Крис ушёл найти кого-нибудь, и… ну, я почти что уверен, что это Регулус запустил туда боггарта. Они с Барти были неподалёку.

Римус слегка согнул шею, чтобы видеть лицо Сириуса и то, как тот воспримет новости. Его губы сжались в одну полоску. Он выглядел больше усталым, чем злым. Он покачал головой.

\- Тупой придурок, - пробормотал он. - Это всё  _ она,  _ знаешь. Он, конечно, идиот, что хочет угодить ей, но это всё равно она во всём виновата.

\- Твоя мать?

Сириус кивнул. Римус не знал, что ему сказать. Они уже давно решили - они могут говорить обо всём, кроме их матерей. И так оно и было, по крайней мере, со стороны Сириуса. И Римус тоже не хотел сейчас лезть в эту степь. Всё было так хорошо и тепло, и он хотел побыть в этом состоянии ещё чуть дольше, и потом это будет таким хорошим воспоминанием, чем-то, что он будет хранить внутри всю свою жизнь.

Он протянул руку и погладил Сириуса по щеке, по этой идеальной,  _ идеальной  _ линии челюсти. Он сел прямо и повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Давай забудем обо всём этом дерьме, - сказал он. - Это скучно.

Сириус поцеловал его.

***

16:00

На ужин в четыре часа Римус отправился один, потому что Сириус отправился на отработку. Было так рано, что Римус был там совсем один, не считая Марлин, которая тоже должна была идти на занятие по целительству к Мадам Помфри.

\- Я рада, что ты идёшь, - улыбнулась она ему. В последнее время Марлин часто улыбалась. - Я не видела тебя как следует с самого рождества!

\- Да уж, прости! - ответил Римус, принимаясь за свою вторую добавку лазаньи, которая была в два раза больше, чем первая. - Я так занят со всеми этими К.О.Т.ами…

\- Я очень хотела поговорить с тобой насчёт того, что произошло в поезде…

\- Оу!... эм… - Римус уставился на неё, не донеся вилку до рта. Со всей этой шумихой вокруг Кастора и полнолуния Римус мог избегать разговора об их странной встрече с Жасмин и Марлин в поезде. Он снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Марлин очевидно много думала об этом.

\- Подожди, - сказала Марлин и потянулась за своей палочкой. -  _ Муффлиато!  _ \- пробормотала она.

Шум в зале вокруг них, казалось, слегка притупился.

\- Что это было? - спросил он, говоря низким тоном.

\- Так нас не подслушают, - объяснила Марлин. - Лили научила нас. Мэри раньше постоянно сплетничала на Чарах.

\- Вау, - впечатлённо кивнул Римус.

\- В общем, - Марлин наклонилась ближе, поставив локти на стол и сверкая глазами, - ты и Сириус! Кто-нибудь знает?!

\- Оу! - Римус наконец положил вилку и нож на стол, хотя он бы с радостью продолжил есть. - Да, вообще-то. Джеймс и Питер, Лили тоже.

\- Серьёзно?!

\- Ага, - кивнул он, проверяя, что их действительно никто не слушает. - Правда, узнали они только недавно. Что насчёт вас с Жас?

\- Никто, - твёрдо сказала она.

\- И даже Мэри?

\- Особенно Мэри! - с горечью сказала Марлин. Римус решил не расспрашивать дальше. На один день ему было достаточно открытий, касающихся Мэри.

\- И как давно это происходит? У вас двоих? - спросил он. - Я понятия не имел…

\- Прости, - Марлин покраснела и опустила взгляд. - Я знала, что я была… другой, наверное, уже давно, и я, правда, хотела сказать что-нибудь тебе, особенно после лета, но… я не знаю, как вообще о таком заговорить?

\- Кому ты это говоришь, - с энтузиазмом согласился Римус.

\- Мы с Жас начали встречаться ещё до рождества. Она невероятная, - Марлин снова улыбалась, и Римус практически чувствовал счастье, исходящее от неё. Он ласково прикоснулся к ее руке.

\- Я очень счастлив за тебя.

\- Спасибо, - она сжала его руку в ответ. - Но что насчёт тебя?! Или более конкретней, что насчёт  _ Сириуса?! _

\- Что насчёт него?

\- Я просто не могу в это поверить, правда. Он, правда, гей или больше AC-DC?

\- Эм… ты знаешь, я не спрашивал. Мы вообще-то не разговариваем о подобных вещах.

\- Нет? - она как-то странного на него посмотрела. - Разве тебе это не интересно? Как же его история с девчонками?

\- Нет, - Римус почувствовал, как ему становится жарко под мантией. Именно такие вещи он не хотел обсуждать. Ни с кем. - Это неважно.

\- Ладно, - пожала плечами Марлин, хотя она не выглядела особо убеждённой. - Если вас всё устраивает.

Он не ответил на это, и в итоге чары  _ Муффлиато  _ выветрились, и они закончили есть и затем пошли на занятие к 16:30.

Марлин планировала рассказать Мэри, сказала она, когда время будет подходящее. Римус прекрасно знал это оправдание, но не считал, что имел какое-то право давать советы. Было хотя бы приятно знать, что есть кто-то ещё, кто чувствует то же самое, что и ты - пусть даже чуть-чуть.

Занятие целительства тянулось очень медленно. Римус понял, что он до сих был довольно сильно обдолбан, да ещё и сытый, из-за чего ему сильно хотелось спать. Он пытался слушать лекцию Мадам Помфри про заклинания для диагностики сердечно-сосудистой системы, но его мозг постоянно куда-то утекал, возвращался обратно к кровати, к Сириусу. Добрая медсестра решила, что дело было просто в полнолунии, и не упрекнула его, как могла бы сделать обычно - он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого, но он был слишком счастлив, витая в облаках, чтобы слишком сильно переживать.

***

18:30

Римус остался в больничном крыле и тихо сидел в кабинете Мадам Помфри, пока та прибиралась после занятия, и потом они вместе пошли в хижину. После этого останется только четыре полнолуния в Хогвартсе, осознал Римус. Он знал, что он будет скучать по Поппи Помфри больше, чем он мог сказать ей. Она всегда будет первым человеком, который когда-либо попытался сделать его жизнь лучше; первым человеком, который подумал, что может помочь.

Она попрощалась с ним и пообещала вернуться с рассветом как и всегда. Он нацепил такое же храброе выражение лица, как в одиннадцать лет, и оптимистично помахал ей рукой на прощание, когда она закрывала дверь. Оставшись один, Римус какое-то время смотрел на пол, пытаясь вспомнить весь сегодняшний день и подавить нарастающий ужас внизу живота. Он поднялся на ноги и начал мерить комнату шагами в поисках какого-нибудь занятия.

В своё время дверь снова скрипнула, и Джеймс засунул голову в проём. Он окинул комнату взглядом, перед тем как войти, и выглядел при этом так же неуклюже, как и сегодня утром.

\- Здарова, Лунатик, - сказал он, нервно поправляя очки на носу, пока заходил внутрь. - Хвост ещё не здесь?

\- Мне кажется, он пишет предложения с Макгонагалл, - сказал Римус, снова опускаясь на диван.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Джеймс. Он прислонился плечом к стене.

Они сохраняли полное молчание целых три минуты. Римус пытался не ёрзать на месте, но эта тишина была практически невыносимой - им с Джеймсом никогда раньше не было неловко вместе. Даже после того, как Римус рассказал о своей ориентации, Джеймс был первым, кто поклялся, что это ничего не изменит. Но, естественно, теперь что-то всё же изменилось; что-то, что сдвинулось и испортило их динамику. Обычно Джеймс всегда умел держать удар, но, похоже, он давал слабину, когда дело касалось Сириуса Блэка.

\- Лили теперь хочет стать анимагом, - вдруг сказал Джеймс, очень пытаясь разбить это повисшее напряжение.

\- Ну естественно, - ласково сказал Римус. - Держу пари, она сделает это в два раза быстрее, чем вы.

\- Не могу сказать, что ты неправ, - благодарно засмеялся Джеймс.

Но эта тема лишь зашла в тупик, и тишина снова заполнила пространство между ними. Римус сглотнул и посмотрел на Джеймса, который смотрел себе под ноги. Он только-только решился заговорить - пошутить как-нибудь или спросить про квиддич - когда Джеймс вдруг поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\-  _ Слушай-Лунатик-прости-меня-за-сегодняшнее-утро,  _ \- сказал он одним словом, как будто всё это время задерживал дыхание. Римус моргнул.

\-  _ Ты  _ извиняешься?! 

\- Да, я должен был догадаться… ну, знаешь, вы двое. Эм. Вместе. Встречаетесь. В общем, я не должен был так удивляться…

\- Всё нормально, Сохатый, - сказал Римус. - Это _ты_ меня прости - мы пытались никому ничего не показывать, я клянусь, этим утром между нами ничего не было, я просто сплю там иногда.

\- Видишь, об этом я и говорю; вы не должны прятать это! - выпалил Джеймс. - Серьёзно, это не проблема! Ты должен спать там, где ты хочешь спать!

\- О… ладно, спасибо, - кивнул Римус.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы всё было неловко, - беспомощно сказал Джеймс.

\- Я тоже! - настоял Римус. - Это последнее, чего я хочу - и Сириус тоже. Я просто хотел держать всё в секрете, потому что… ну, он твой лучший друг, и то, что мы встречаемся, не значит, что…

\- Я никогда так не думал! - поспешно сказал Джеймс. Теперь он пересёк комнату, его врождённое добродушие взяло верх, и он сел на диван рядом с Римусом. - И  _ ты  _ тоже мой лучший друг, Римус.

Римус смущённо посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Господи, Поттер, - ухмыльнулся он. - Тебе обязательно всегда быть таким идеальным?

\- Я таким родился, - пожал плечами Джеймс, отражая ухмылку Римуса. - Иди сюда, придурок, - он притянул его в объятие. Римус наконец расслабился. Всё было хорошо.

В этот момент дверь снова распахнулась, и Сириус заплыл в комнату с Питером за спиной.

\- Эй! - рявкнул Сириус, указывая пальцем на Джеймса. - Руки прочь от моего мужика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AC-DC - сленг 70-х, означающий бисексуальность.
> 
> Песня в начале - 'Wake up and Make Love With Me' группы Ian Dury & The Blockheads.


	132. Седьмой год: Жертвы

_ Вой. Скулёж. Запахи - звери, магия, плесень. Он обязан выбраться. Охотиться. Стая. Стая. Большой зверь пытался остановить его. Чёрный повалил на землю. Но он обязан выбраться. Он такой голодный. Такой голодный... _

\- Римус?! Римус?? Очнись!

Его глаза распахнулась, когда Сириус грубо потряс его за плечи.

\- …‘то??

\- Ты в порядке?

Он лежал на спине на пыльном полу хижины. У него шла кровь, но он не знал, откуда. У Сириуса тоже шла кровь. Римус попытался сесть прямо и скривился, когда его голову и спину прострелило болью.

\- Что произошло? - захватил он воздух расцарапанным от воя горлом - или от крика.

\- Давай, - Сириус помог ему подняться и провёл его до дивана. Он достал кубок - Римус не знал, где тот его взял - и прошептал: -  _ Акваменти. _

У Сириуса дрожали руки, пока вода выливалась из его палочки, и он протянул кубок Римусу, который жадно осушил его, проливая немного себе на грудь. Он знал, что что-то было не так; он чуял запах крови, и страха, и восхода солнца, но человеческим мыслям вернуться было сложнее, чем обычно. Как будто он просыпался до сих пор пьяным и ожидал прихода похмелья.

\- Что случилось? - нахмурился он. - Ты пострадал?

\- Всё нормально, - покачал головой Сириус. Он был очень бледным - не своей привычной аристократической бледностью, а болезненной, обеспокоенной, потной бледностью. - Ты просто цапнул меня пару раз - ты всё время пытался вырваться наружу.

\- Я что…?! - Римус резко схватил его за рубашку и притянул к себе. Тот аккуратно оттолкнул его обратно на диван, прикрыл его пледом и покачал головой.

\- Нет, мы удержали тебя здесь. Ты не выходил отсюда, я клянусь.

\- А где остальные?

\- Им пришлось уйти - Мадам Помфри скоро придёт. Когда ты обернулся обратно в человека, всё было по-другому - сложнее, чем обычно, наверное. Ты никак не приходил в себя, так что Джеймс оставил мне мантию. Я не хотел оставлять тебя здесь.

Римус откинулся на спину, и мысли начали проноситься в его голове очень и очень быстро. Он пытался вспомнить, но всё было таким рваным. Он знал точно только одно.

\- Случилось что-то очень плохое, - прошептал он. Теперь его голос начал дрожать, и в его животе застыл холодный ужас, от которого его замутило. Сириус ничего не ответил. Он лишь сжал его руку.

Он спрятался под мантию, когда появилась Мадам Помфри, она залетела внутрь с кошмарным серым цветом лица. Римус сел прямо, и все мышцы в его теле заорали на него.

\- Поппи! - воскликнул он. - Что произошло? Пожалуйста, скажи мне!

\- Сперва скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила она, подошла и потрогала его лоб. - Ты весь горишь.

\- Я нормально себя чувствую, - соврал он, нетерпеливо уворачиваясь от ее руки. - Произошло нападение, да?

Она безмолвно кивнула. Его сердце заколотилось в груди.

\- Кто? Сколько?

\- Я не знаю, - очень тихо сказала она. Он ещё никогда не слышал у неё такого голоса. Какое-то время она даже не могла посмотреть ему в глаза. Она всегда смотрела ему в глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он. Она резко качнула головой.

\- Я ничего не могу тебе сказать. Всё напишут в утренних новостях.

\- Я должен поговорить с Дамблдором!

\- Он не в школе, - она выпрямилась. - Так, ты можешь идти? Профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что сегодня ты должен пойти на уроки как обычно, если ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Нам не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь спрашивал, где ты. Я дам тебе что-нибудь от боли.

Они молча прошли по тоннелю, и Сириус последовал за ними, до сих пор невидимый. Мадам Помфри разобралась с самыми худшими его ранами - в основном от Бродяги, но она, к счастью, решила, что он сделал это сам с собой - и сказала ему иди по своим делам. Он принял зелье, что она дала ему, но его голова до сих пор раскалывалась, а тело ныло. Как только она завернула за угол, Сириус скинул мантию и положил руку Римусу на плечо.

\- Почему ты притворяешься, что с тобой всё нормально? - шикнул он, помогая ему подняться по лестнице обратно в их комнату. - Ты едва можешь идти!

\- Всё будет нормально через минуту, - ответил Римус, сжав зубы. - У неё и без этого достаточно проблем. Уф, блядские лестницы.

\- Джеймс сказал, что он сразу же отправит сову своему папе, - сказал Сириус, пока они медленно взбирались по мраморным пролётам. - Если кто-нибудь знает, что произошло, так это Поттеры.

\- Да, - прохрипел Римус и кивнул головой. - Хорошо… - но он знал, что в этом не было смысла. То, что случилось, уже случилось, и это было именно так ужасно, как Кастор и обещал. Это был конец надежд на нормальное отношение к оборотням.

В их комнате Джеймс всё ещё ждал ответа от своих родителей. Римус тяжело опустился на кровать, вздымая грудь, каждый сантиметр его тела болел, кожа была словно в огне.

\- Вы можете просто прогулять, - неловко сказал Сириус, глядя на них. - Мы постоянно так делаем.

Римус покачал головой. Он поднял себя на ноги, опираясь на балку кровати для поддержки.

\- Не могу рисковать. У нас первым Арифмантика, там будет Снейп - если все газеты будут писать о нападении оборотней, и меня не будет на уроке, хотите поспорить, какие слухи он начнёт распускать в первую очередь? Я пошёл в душ на пару минут.

Он слышал громкий шёпот трёх мародёров даже из-за двери, но у него не было энергии фокусироваться хоть на чём-то другом, кроме как пережить следующие несколько часов. Он выкрутил кран и позволил шуму воды заглушить их голоса.

***

АТАКА ОБОРОТНЕЙ - МАГИЧЕСКОЕ СООБЩЕСТВО ТРЕБУЕТ ДЕЙСТВИЙ!

_ Сотни людей пострадали от череды жестоких атак, совершённых оборотнями в течение прошедшего этой ночью полнолуния, после чего пятнадцать волшебников оказались убиты, и по меньшей мере пятеро пропали без вести - считаются похищенными. Ответственные за это существа до сих пор не были идентифицированы, и отдел мракоборцев посоветовал всем находиться в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности и обращаться к указанному ниже руководству министерства по вопросам идентификации и обращения с оборотнями, которые классифицируются в категории ХХХХХ и считаются крайне опасными. _

_ Временно исполняющий обязанности министра магии был раскритикован за неспособность организовать Реестр Оборотней, разработанный Ньютом Скамандером в 1947 году. От лица оппозиции сегодня с заявлением рано утром выступил Абраксас Малфой: _

_ “Нападения прошедшей ночи являются лишь очередным подтверждением необходимости в реформе министерства, и от лица древних и законопослушных магических семей Великобритании мы требуем более строгих санкций к полу-людям и другим нежелательным и потенциально опасным личностям.” _

_ Это заявление спровоцировало серьёзные возмущения во ´всё более и более разваливающемся´, как называют его наши контакты, министерстве… _

\- Никаких имён, - мрачно пробормотал Джеймс. - Это нехорошо.

\- Защищают семьи жертв? - предположил Сириус.

\- С каких это пор Ежедневный Пророк заботится о подобном? - с ядом шикнула Лили. - Да и министерство?!

\- Осторожней с тем, что говоришь! - прошептал Питер, распахнув глаза. - Мой двоюродный брат из Пророка говорит, что им отправляют очень строгие требования к тому, что им можно писать - про министерство, про войну, про всё - и повсюду шпионы, которые следят за ними и проверяют, чтобы никто не был слишком критичен.

После этого все замолчали, и Лили нервно оглянулась кругом, кидая взгляд за плечо. Это не имело значения; все в большом зале, похоже, говорили только об одном, собравшись в группы над газетами и перешёптываясь друг с другом.

\- Не то чтобы мы не согласны с тем, что пишут в газетах, - прошептала Марлин, наклонившись вперёд. - Я ненавижу политику Малфоев точно так же, как и все полукровки, но он прав касательно бесполезности реестра. Оборотней нужно держать взаперти, иначе подобные вещи всегда будут происходить, с тёмным лордом или без!

\- Это полная хуйня! - нахмурился Сириус. - Подобные организованные нападения происходят только в тех случаях, если за ними кто-то стоит. Этого никогда бы не произошло, если бы их не направлял Волдеморт.

Все за столом скривились, когда он произнёс его имя. Римус заметил, что это стало происходить всё чаще и чаще с ростом списков пропавших людей, и теперь все доверяли друг другу всё меньше и меньше.

\- Они всё равно опасны, - ответила Марлин. - Я не понимаю, почему мы притворяемся, что это не так - это написано прямо здесь, - она ткнула пальцем в чёрно-белую газету. - Категория ХХХХХ. Я знаю, что они в этом не виноваты, они могли бы быть совершенно нормальными, если бы не это, но факт остаётся фактом.

Никто ничего на это не ответил.

Римус изо всех сил пытался игнорировать их всех. Он был занят тем, что писал письмо Профессору Фероксу, который был единственным человеком в кругу Римуса, кто находился в потенциальной опасности этой ночью. Ливия его знала; однажды он напал на неё, и по мнению Римуса, она казалась одной из тех людей, которые помнят все обиды. Кроме того, благодаря письму он мог отвлечься от того, насколько ужасно он себя чувствовал; ему было больно, и его всего трясло. Он знал, что выглядел он тоже ужасно, и решил, что будет лучше держать голову опущенной.

\- Она не знает, о чём говорит, - прошептала ему Лили по пути из зала. - Марлс просто видит весь мир чёрно-белым. Не принимай это близко к сердцу.

\- Всё нормально, - устало ответил Римус. - Не переживай за меня.

И всё же он ужасно боялся Ухода за Магическими Существами, которое стояло позже этим днём, и где ему придётся сидеть вместе с Марлин. Он нанёс косметические чары, чтобы скрыть свои новые шрамы, и потягивал бодрящее зелье так, будто только оно поддерживало в нём жизнь. И всё же он не мог скрыть того факта, что он был бесконечно измотан. И это ещё не говоря о разрывающем его чувстве вины, которое терзало его из-за этих нападений. Он  _ знал,  _ что это случится. Он сказал Дамблдору, но этого было недостаточно, он обязан был сделать больше.

Арифмантика прошла не так уж плохо; у него здесь были Сириус, Джеймс и Лили, и те сформировали защитный пузырь вокруг него, заняв свои места в конце класса. Делать упражнения было практически невозможно, Римус понял, что его разум как-то странно надломлен; не в состоянии задерживать одну мысль надолго. Джеймс и Сириус принялись за свои привычные клоунские придурковатости, создавая необходимую диверсию каждый раз, когда учитель бросал взгляд на Римуса. Он был так им благодарен, особенно учитывая то, что они тоже не спали всю ночь.

После этого Сириус проводил его на Уход за Магическими Существами, потому что у него был свободный час, и у Римуса не было энергии отказывать. В коридорах было слишком много народу, чтобы он мог прислониться к нему для поддержки, поэтому они просто медленно шли.

\- Просто сбеги с урока?? - умолял Сириус, глядя, как Римус с трудом спускается по третьему пролёту. - Ты показал своё лицо, Нюниус тебя видел…

Римус лишь покачал головой и продолжил свой шаткий путь. Когда они спустились до конца, несколько парней с третьего года пробежали мимо, крича друг на друга и смеясь. Один из них пихнул Римуса своей сумкой, что было бы полнейшей ерундой в хороший день, но в этот момент было самой неподходящей вещью на свете. От удара Римус отлетел на перила. Он закусил губу, когда левый бок впечатался в твёрдый камень, но не смог сдержать тихий вздох боли.

\-  _ Сиртис-корпиус!  _ \- закричал Сириус, достав палочку и выстрелив проклятием в трёх парней. Те вскрикнули, когда мраморная лестница превратилась в зыбучие пески под их ногами и начала засасывать их. Сириус остановил это, только когда их ноги уже болтались с другой стороны, и они были заключены по пояс. - Смотрите, куда идёте! - злорадно бросил он и затем помог Римусу спуститься с последних нескольких ступеней.

Никто не вмешался - никто не вмешивался, когда был замешан Сириус - а Римус был слишком занят тем, чтобы успеть на свой урок вовремя.

\- Обещай мне, что ты вернёшься туда и освободишь их? - попросил он, когда они почти подошли к кабинету. - Нам не надо, чтобы ты ещё и отработку получил до кучи…

\- Если кто-нибудь другой не найдёт их до этого, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Я только преподал им урок, любой староста сделал бы то же самое.

В обычной ситуации Римус бы посчитал это забавным, но ему казалось, что он сейчас _сам_ проваливается в зыбучий песок, его конечности были медленными и тяжёлыми, вокруг всё стало затуманенным и размытым.

\- Ладно, - сказал Сириус. - Я вернусь через час и заберу тебя.

\- Меня не надо забирать, я не ребёнок, - пробормотал Римус.

\- Нет, - Сириус мимолётно сжал его руку. - Ты мой Лунатик.

Римус сделал мысленную заметку сохранить эту фразу на будущее, когда он будет один и сможет погреться в мысли того, что он являлся для Сириуса  _ чем-то _ . Прямо сейчас он ненавидел себя слишком сильно, чтобы позволить кому-то другому быть добрым к нему.

Уход за Магическими Существами прошёл хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Его температура поднялась ещё выше от перегрузки на организм, и он постоянно вытирал пот со лба, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Несмотря на то, что завтрак был лишь час назад, его желудок ощущался пустым гротом, бесконечно продолжающим свой рост. Его голова раскалывалась, перед глазами всё плыло, но он сидел с прямой спиной и неотрывно смотрел на доску.

Они должны были проходить драконов - определять различные виды и их индивидуальные качества. Кеттлбёрн начал урок как и всегда - с ужасающей и привычно душераздирающей истории о его встрече с тем существом, которое они проходили. Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался, и израненный профессор был в ударе - он потерял две конечности из-за драконов.

Несмотря на оживлённую историю, только половина класса уделяла ей внимание (это можно было понять по выражению лёгкого ужаса на их лицах, пока они делали заметки). Остальная половина - Марлин и Мэри в их числе - были заняты тем, что читали главу в их учебниках, где говорилось об оборотнях.

\- Есть что-то сексуальное в идее полузверя получеловека, - прошептала Мэри через Римуса, у которого начала кружиться голова.

\- Мэри! - со злостью шикнула Марлин. - Это абсолютно бестактно, люди  _ погибли! _

\- Я же просто сказала!

\- Всё равно, ты бы так не думала, если бы встретила оборотня в реальной жизни! Летом я говорила с Сиан Болш; в прошлом году она поступила на целителя, и она проходила практику у одного целителя в отделе ликантропии в Святом Мунго. Они ужасно не гигиеничны, большинство из них, потому что они не могут жить около нормальных волшебников, и они выживают практически только на подачках и благотворительности…

\- Ну, в таком случае, мне жаль их! - огрызнулась в ответ Мэри. - Это звучит просто ужасно, волшебники такие бессердечные.

\- Ты сейчас специально делаешь вид, что не понимаешь! Они не  _ безопасны… _

\- Прошу прощения, Профессор Кеттлбёрн, - весь класс повернулся на голос Макгонагалл, которая стояла в дверях. У Римуса упало сердце - она пришла за ним?  _ Министерство  _ наконец пришло за ним?!

Декан факультета Гриффиндора выглядела очень серьёзной, она держала в руке письмо, но не смотрела на Римуса.

\- Я прошу прощения за то, что прерываю. Марлин Маккиннон, могу я поговорить с Вами?

Марлин нахмурилась и поднялась, опуская своё перо обратно в чернильницу. Она бросила удивлённый взгляд обратно на Мэри и Римуса и затем вышла за Профессором Макгонагалл из кабинета. Дверь закрылась, и все уставились на неё в молчании.

\- У неё не может быть неприятностей, - прошептала Мэри Римусу. - Она такая пай-девочка.

Римус пробормотал что-то в ответ, но его голод превратился в тошноту, и он не хотел открывать рот. Хотел бы он сейчас снять мантию, в комнате было так жарко и душно; он так вспотел в подмышках и на спине.

\- Ты в порядке, дорогой? - спросила Мэри с обеспокоенным лицом. - Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас вырвет, это из-за этих жутких историй Кеттлбёрна?

\- Мммффф, - слегка кивнул Римус, и боль прострелила его шею при этом действии. Он опустился лбом на руки, надеясь, что он просто выглядел так, будто ему были интересны свои записи.

Но у Мэри больше не осталось времени, чтобы допрашивать его. Из-за дверей кабинета раздался кошмарный взвизг, за которым последовал леденящий кровь крик, полный отчаяния. Мэри мигом вскочила на ноги и вылетела из кабинета к своей подруге. Римус успел уловить лишь мгновение, как дверь открылась и закрылась, Марлин, рыдающая на коленях, Макгонагалл, наклонившаяся рядом с ней и гладящая ее по плечу.

Даже Кеттлбёрн затих на несколько секунд, прежде чем вернуть себе самообладание и прочистить горло.

\- Мы живём в тяжёлые времена, - сказал он, что было на него не похоже. - Я призываю вас всех быть добрыми друг к другу, особенно в преддверии вашего ухода из Хогвартса.

После этого урок продолжился, но на гораздо более приглушённых тонах, и у Римуса уходили все силы, чтобы не упасть в обморок, оставшись одному за своей партой. Где-то за пятнадцать минут до окончания урока в дверь снова постучали.

\- Войдите! - рявкнул Кеттлбёрн. Дверь открылась, и вошла Лили.

\- Доброе утро, профессор, я пришла за вещами Марлин.

Кеттлбёрн кивнул и указал на их парту, где до сих пор лежали все ее вещи, ее сумка висела на спинке стула. Лили подошла и начала быстро собирать ее вещи. Она бросила взгляд на Римуса и выгнула бровь.

\- Простите, профессор - можно попросить Римуса дойти со мной? Я не знала, что Мэри тоже оставила свои вещи...

\- Конечно, конечно, - отвлечённо кивнул учитель, рисуя диаграмму драконьих гнёзд на доске. - Главы с восемнадцатой по двадцатую к следующему уроку, пожалуйста, мистер Люпин.

\- Да, сэр, - прохрипел Римус и взял сумку Мэри. Спасибо вселенной, что она была не тяжёлой. И спасибо вселенной за Лили Эванс.

Как только они вышли в коридор, Римус тяжело прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

\- О, Римус, - тревожно сказала Лили, прижимая прохладную руку к его лбу. - Ты ужасно выглядишь!

\- Я в порядке, - бесполезно пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. - Просто дай мне секунду… как Марлин…?

\- Она уехала домой, - Лили понизила голос, хотя они были совершенно одни. - На ее брата, Дэнни, напали ночью. Святой Мунго начал публиковать имена.

У Римуса поплыла голова; он открыл глаза, увидел перед собой чёрные точки и снова закрыл их на случай, если он потеряет сознание.

\- Он…?

\- Он жив. Но… всё звучит очень плохо.

Чувство вины переполняло Римуса и терзало его внутренности. Как ему теперь смотреть Марлин в глаза?

\- Пойдём, - Лили взяла его руку и положила себе на плечи. Она была очень удобной, но Римус не решился слишком сильно на неё опираться. - Я отведу тебя в башню, ты не можешь учиться в таком состоянии. Я скажу, что ты помогаешь мне собирать вещи Марлин.

\- Кто-то должен сказать… - он собирался сказать Жасмин, но осознал, что это до сих пор было секретом, - ...Мадам Помфри, - по-глупому закончил он. - Марлин не придёт на урок целительства.

\- Я уверена, что она уже знает, - резко ответила Лили. - Давай, пойдём.

Отказать ей было гораздо труднее, чем Сириусу.


	133. Седьмой год: Воскресный День

Воскресенье, 29-ое января, 1978 год.

\- Лунатик?

\- Ммм?

\- Уже почти вечер…

\- И что?

\- Я подумал, может, ты хочешь встать?

\- ...нет, спасибо.

\- Можно мне к тебе?

\- ...нет.

\- ...ладно, - Сириус начал уходить, и желудок Римуса сделал кульбит.

\- Прости, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Сириус услышал и остановился. Римус наконец выполз из-под одеяла. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, я просто не знаю, что сказать.

Он услышал, как Сириус поёрзал с руками в карманах и затем провёл одной по волосам. Наконец:

\- Нам не обязательно говорить?

Римус вздохнул. Он был в ужасном состоянии; он не мылся нормально со среды и вылезал из кровати только в туалет. Парни кормили его, передавая ему еду через щёлку между занавесками, и если бы они этого не делали, Римус сомневался, что он вообще бы что-нибудь ел. Он был в худшем состоянии, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Но он скучал по Сириусу.

\- ...тогда ладно.

Занавески раздвинулись, и Римус прищурился от яркого света, но Сириус быстро залез внутрь и закрыл их обратно. Он посмотрел на Римуса, но не пристально, и затем быстро устроился возле него и обернул его в объятия.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он в волосы Римуса, - что впустил меня.

\- Я, наверное, воняю.

Сириус сделал глубокий вдох, тем самым пощекотав лоб Римуса и заставив его скривиться.

\- Не, ты пахнешь как Лунатик.

\- Отвали, придурок, - Римус выпутался от него подальше.

\- Скоро собираешься подниматься? Все переживают. И теперь они все смотрят на  _ меня,  _ как будто  _ я  _ знаю, что делать, потому что теперь все о нас знают, и это странно и довольно сильно давит, вообще-то.

Римус усмехнулся, и это ощущалось странно, но приятно. И всё же ему нужно было поддерживать меланхолический настрой.

\- Я ещё не хочу вставать.

\- Ладно, тогда тебе надо разрешить мне прятаться здесь с тобой, потому что я не собираюсь возвращаться туда обратно.

\-  _ Сириус. _

\-  _ Римус,  _ \- комически нахмурился на него Сириус, чтобы выглядеть глупо.

\- Прекрати это, - Римус сложил руки на груди, понимая, что он начинал звучать как капризный ребёнок.

\- Не прекращу, - Сириус пихнул его под рёбра. - Давай, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя как дерьмо из-за всего этого, но тебе в голову не приходила мысль, что тебе  _ не обязательно  _ держать всё в себе вот так? Что, может, если ты поговоришь со своими друзьями, всё перестанет казаться тебе таким беспросветным?

Римус нахмурился на него в ответ, до сих пор держа руки скрещёнными.

\- Может, тебе это помогает…

\- То есть тебе помогает вот такое вот состояние?

Римус сжал губы в полоску. Они пялились друг другу в глаза где-то минуту. Римус начал думать, что он был бы рад надрать Сириусу задницу прямо сейчас, как они обычно делали в полнолуния; просто потому что это был весёлый способ расходовать энергию. Затем он заметил кое-что. Он втянул носом воздух.

\- У тебя идёт кровь? Я чувствую запах крови.

\- Это, наверное, ты. После луны.

\- Нет, я уже вылечился, открытые раны никогда не держатся у меня дольше, чем один день.

\- Чёрт возьми, - легко засмеялся Сириус. - Как ты вообще можешь становиться  _ ещё  _ круче?!

\- И это твоя кровь. Я это знаю.

\- И вот опять! Ты практически супергерой.

\-  _ Сириус! _

\- Ладно, ладно, - он сел прямо и провёл рукой по волосам. - Ты цапнул меня пару раз в полнолуние, я тебе это говорил, мы с тобой дрались. И ты не можешь обратить меня в оборотня, когда я собака, мы тестировали это тысячу раз.

\- Но у тебя до сих пор идёт кровь?! Прошла уже практически неделя! Ты должен сходить к Мадам Помфри!

\- Ага, и сказать, что мой парень-оборотень поцарапал меня, пока я был собакой, потому что я нелегальный анимаг?!

\- Господи, - простонал Римус, поднял себя, схватил Сириуса за руку и потащил его за собой с кровати.

\- Куда мы идём?!

\- Мне нужен нормальный свет!

Он распахнул дверь ванной и с грохотом опустил крышку унитаза.

\- Садись, - приказал он. Сириус послушался, легко улыбаясь.

Римус открыл небольшой зеркальный шкафчик над раковиной, вытащил экстракт муртлапов и продезинфицировал бинты и вату. (За годы опытов и ошибок он выяснил, что комбинация маггловских и магических средств работала лучше всего. Как практически и со всем остальным.) Он достал палочку из кармана пижамных штанов и встал перед Сириусом.

\- Ладно. Покажи мне.

Сириус опустил голову, больше не наслаждаясь новообретённой мотивацией Римуса. Он тяжело вздохнул и поднял рубашку, говоря при этом:

\- Всё не так уж  _ плохо… _

Всё действительно было не так плохо, как Римус боялся, но его желудок всё равно болезненно сжался, когда он увидел. Три тёмно-красные полосы на рёбрах Сириуса. Они начинали заживать, но он знал, что он может исцелить их относительно легко. Он сделал глубокий вдох, встретил взгляд Сириуса и потянулся за антисептиком. Затем за своей палочкой. Теперь Римус довольно хорошо целил порезы, и воспаление и краснота моментально исчезли. Они превратились лишь в белые полоски.

\- Мне так жаль, - печально сказал он. - Это была магическая рана. Теперь у тебя останутся шрамы до конца жизни.

Сириус посмотрел на них, затем снова на него.

\- Ничего страшного, Римус, - тихо сказал он.

***

Итак, Римус вернулся к их группе после провокаций Сириуса, и все были достаточно добрыми, чтобы притвориться, что он просто плохо себя чувствовал, а не избегал их. Новости за прошедшие пару дней были довольно печальными. Сперва  _ Пророк  _ опубликовал список погибших и их фотографии. Затем они опубликовали список людей, которые ‘предположительно были укушены’, и  _ их  _ фотографии, что спровоцировало волну протестов среди некоторых особенно либеральных комментаторов и разожгло жаркие дебаты по поводу обязательной регистрации всех оборотней.

Имя Сивого нигде не упоминалось, как и ни один другой оборотень, о котором знал Римус. Создавалось впечатление, будто эти ужасающие преступления просто были совершены одной ночью, и все виновники испарились в воздухе. От Марлин тоже никто ничего не слышал, хотя имя Дэнни Маккиннон было названо в газете.

Ему посвятили целых десять сантиметров текста в силу его известности, ведь он был загонщиком к команде Чадли Кэннонс. У менеджера команды взяли интервью и процитировали, что пока его не известят о подробностях состояния Дэнни, Кэннонс будут придерживаться политики ‘абсолютного неприятия’ любых ‘гибридов и опасных существ’ и будут разбираться с любыми обвинениями в заражении соответственно. Джеймс поклялся, что он больше никогда не посмотрит ни одной игры Чадли Кэннонс, но Римусу было просто жалко Дэнни.

Они попытались оставить всё горе позади и отправились на воскресный обед (и спасибо вселенной; обычно это был любимый приём пищи Римуса за всю неделю, и ему было бы ещё грустнее, если бы он пропустил его), затем провели остаток вечера, устроившись в общей комнате перед камином. Римус даже согласился на партию в шахматы с Питером, который был безумно этому рад.

\- Знаете, к чему нам пора начать относиться серьёзно? - улыбнулся Сириус, перебирая свою коллекцию пластинок.

\- К сдаче К.О.Т.О.В.? - с надеждой спросил Римус, пока Питер захватывал его коня.

\- К вакансиям на работу? - сказала Лили с кресла, где она сидела на коленях у Джеймса и читала журнал.

\- К кубку квиддича? - предположил Джеймс.

\- Господи боже, - цокнул Сириус. - Мне стыдно называть вас всех мародёрами.

\- Что?! - оскорблённо нахмурились все трое. Питер засмеялся.

\- Он говорит про великий пранк над Слизеринцами. Ну, помните, который мы начали планировать до рождества.

\- Малыш Хвостик, ты, без всяких сомнений, мой самый любимый любимчик, - широко улыбнулся Сириус. Питер фыркнул.

\- Отвали, - и быстро захватил королеву Римуса.

\- Уф. Я даже не знаю, зачем я стараюсь, я не могу победить тебя с тринадцати лет, - вздохнул Римус и откинулся на локтях. Он поднял взгляд на Сириуса. - Так, что? У тебя есть план? 

\- Может быть. Что бы мы ни сделали, мне кажется, мы должны направить атаку на подземелье.

\- Давайте не разбрасываться такими словами, как ‘атака’, - поспешно сказала Лили. - Это же просто пранк, да? В чистейшем духе безобидного межфакультетного соперничества?

\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Сириус, практически проигнорировав ее замечание. - В общем, Лунатик, я думал, мы задействуем твою учебную группу в этом? Какой смысл во всех твоих миньонах, если ты не можешь заставить их работать на тебя?

\- О боже мой, в последний раз: они не мои ‘миньоны’! - закатил глаза Римус. - Да и вообще, мы ни разу нормально не собирались с ними в этом семестре. Я был слегка занят.

\- Ну, раз в планах ни у кого из нас по расписанию не стоит смертельная опасность в ближайший месяц или около того, - ответил Сириус, - то мне кажется, мы обязаны начать работать. Никому сейчас не помешает немного смеха, да? Общий сбор наших войск! Проведём встречу где-нибудь на неделе. 

\- В любое время, пока это не мешает квиддичу, - зевнул Джеймс, - и я буду там. Ладно, я пошёл спать, завтра Трансфигурация с утра.

Все глянули на часы, начали зевать вслед за Джеймсом и последовали его примеру. Гриффиндорцы уже всё равно начинали разбредаться из общей комнаты, и они оставались одними из последних здесь.

Римус только переоделся в пижаму и почистил зубы, когда вспомнил, что оставил внизу книгу. Обычно это бы не имело значения, но эта книга была  _ Морис  _ от Э.М. Фостера, и пусть по обложке было не понять, он был немного обеспокоен, что если кто-нибудь возьмёт ее и прочитает описание, то брови этого кого-то непременно взлетят в воздух.

Вздохнув, он вышел из ванной и поспешил вниз, пробормотав:

\- Оставил книгу, - Сириусу, который был следующим в очереди в ванную.

Он только схватил книгу и собирался вернуться наверх, когда услышал звук открывающегося портрета. Он повернулся и увидел Мэри. На ней было короткое блестящее серебряное платье, и она запнулась на входе, но сохранила равновесие и захихикала.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

Она подняла взгляд, немного прищурившись в тусклом свете.

\- Приветик, красавчик, - ухмыльнулась она и прошла к нему на нетвёрдых ногах. Возможно, дело было в ее десятисантиметровых каблуках. А возможно, в Ведьмином Вареве, запах которого Римус почуял ещё за несколько метров от неё.

\- Отдыхала где-то? - он подошёл к дивану, желая убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, перед тем как уйти наверх.

\- Пффф, - она махнула рукой, упала в ближайшее кресло и раскинула ноги. Ее короткое платье задралось на бёдрах, но ее это, похоже, не волновало. - Просто пропустила пару кубков в общей комнате у Когтевранцев.

\- Я думал, ты встречаешься с Пуффендуйцем?

\- Мм, он тоже был там, - с улыбкой выдохнула она, склонила голову набок и закрыла глаза. На ее веках блестели золотые тени, а глаза были аккуратно подведены чёрным. Она выглядела как египетская королева в коктейльном платье. - Но там было  _ много  _ людей.

Она звучала грустно. Римус сел в кресло напротив неё, сжимая книгу на коленях.

\- Ты в порядке, Мэри?

\- О. Порядок, - она медленно открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему. Она была не так уж пьяна, осознал он, но она выглядела уставшей и глубоко несчастной. - Просто всякие мысли. Парни козлы. Бедная Марлин.

\- Ты говорила с ней?

Мэри покачала головой и затем села прямо, часто моргая.

\- У тебя нет сигаретки, дорогой? Обычно я не курю, но сейчас мне очень хочется.

\- Да, - Римус достал из своего кармана коробку для спичек, где он хранил сигареты, которые он скручивал сам. - Нормальные или весёлые?

\- Оооо, весёлые, пожалуйста, - промурчала она и протянула руку. - Может, поможет мне уснуть.

\- Эм, насчёт Марлин, - сказал Римус, зажигая себе тоже. - Мне тут пришла мысль, эм… ты знаешь ее подругу Жас? Ты ее не видела в последнее время? Я не знаю, сказал ли ей кто-нибудь…

\- Я сказала, - ответила Мэри, выдыхая дым и глядя на Римуса сквозь него из-под своих тяжёлых золотых век. - Я сказала ей.

\- Оу! - Римус удивлённо моргнул. - Это хорошо.

\- Ммм, я подумала, лучше ей рассказать, - улыбнулась Мэри, принявшись наматывать прядь волос на мизинец. - Не хотелось бы, чтобы она решила, что Марлс к ней остыла.

Римус резко затянулся сигаретой и слегка нахмурился.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мэри засмеялась и откинулась обратно в кресло, показывая свои жемчужные зубы. Она отпустила локон, и он кудряшкой вернулся на место словно пружина.

\- Ой, да ладно, Римус, - она покачала головой. - Я  _ знаю. _

\- Ты… она рассказала тебе?

\- Нет, - признала Мэри со вздохом. - Но я не тупая, несмотря на слухи об обратном. По крайней мере, я знаю, как выглядит  _ влюблённость,  _ \- она выгнула бровь. - Я не такая тугая, как Джеймс, например. Сколько времени у него ушло, чтобы понять?

\- Он не знает насчёт Марлин, - ответил Римус. - Наверное, они не говорят об этом в команде.

\- Я говорю не про Марлин. Я говорю про тебя.

\- Меня?!

\- Он хорошо целуется, да? - она подмигнула ему. - Но с другой стороны, ты тоже, я помню.

\- Как…?!

\- Мм, я уже подозревала какое-то время. Это видно в мелочах. Всё время, что вы проводите вместе. То, что он не встречается ни с кем уже давно. Я не была уверена на сто процентов, но ты сам только что всё подтвердил.

\- Вот блять.

Она снова засмеялась прекрасным тёплым звуком.

\- Глупышка, - она с теплом улыбнулась ему, вновь принимаясь играть со своими волосами, пока курила, и посмотрела на него более сфокусированным взглядом. Когда она заговорила, ее голос был серьёзней обычного. - Ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь об этом рассказывать. Я собиралась подождать, посмотреть, может, ты сам мне расскажешь - то же самое я делаю с Марлс. Но. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал… я знаю, что у меня репутация той ещё сплетницы, но я  _ могу  _ хранить секреты, ладно? Особенно секреты моих друзей. И если… - она закусила губу. - Если ты хранишь в секрете что-то ещё, Римус, то ты можешь довериться мне, ладно? Это ничего не меняет.

Для одного вечера в жизни Римуса произошло слишком много открытий. Он глубоко затянулся сигаретой и почти пожалел, что не закурил травку, как и Мэри.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - очень осторожно спросил он. - Ты считаешь, что ты знаешь что-то… ещё?

\- Римус, - она села прямо. - Твои шрамы? Тебе плохо каждое полнолуние? Мы вместе учим Уход за Магическими Существами.

\- Ты не можешь никому рассказать, - сказал Римус очень тихим голосом, несмотря на то, что они были совершенно одни. - Пожалуйста, Мэри… мы с Сириусом - это одно, но  _ это… _ меня могут вышвырнуть из школы. Меня могут арестовать!

\- Эй! - Мэри быстро поднялась и села на подлокотник его кресла. - Я никому не расскажу! Это я и пытаюсь объяснить, - она обняла его за плечи. - Для меня это ничего не меняет, я клянусь.

\- Правда?

\- Честно, - она поцеловала его в щёки и сжала его за плечи. - Поэтому не принимай то, что случилось с братом Марлин, близко к сердцу, ладно? Это не имело к тебе никакого отношения.

\- Она никогда не простит меня, если узнает… - с грустью сказал Римус. Мэри передала ему остатки своего косяка, и он с благодарностью затянулся.

\- Не переживай из-за этого, - небрежно ответила она. - Она подтянется. Она знает тебя настоящего. И, может, ты мог бы помочь? Ты мог бы даже написать Дэнни - не сомневаюсь, ему сейчас не помешает друг.

\- Это… - Римус собирался сказать, что хоть это и было хорошей идеей, это было практически невозможно, учитывая, что он был не зарегистрирован, и ему нельзя привлекать к себе внимание.

\- Лунатик, ты где? - раздался жалобный голос Сириуса сверху. - Я чувствую запах травки даже здесь, ты не особо скрываешься… о! Здарова, Макдональд.

\- Блэк, - кивнула Мэри с подлокотника кресла Римуса. - Прости, я тут пытаюсь соблазнить твоего парня.

\- Ага, конечно, можешь попы… так, погоди, моего  _ кого?! _

Она лишь показала ему язык. Он посмотрел на Римуса.

\- Мы теперь всем рассказываем?!

\- Эй! - Мэри спрыгнула с кресла. - Я не ‘все’! Высокомерный мудак. Не забывай, что я поимела вас обоих первая.

Римус не смог не засмеяться от выражения лица Сириуса и смущённо встал с кресла, до сих пор сжимая  _ Мориса. _

\- Прости, я сейчас поднимусь, мы просто болтали, - он посмотрел на Мэри. - Ты будешь в порядке?

\- Порядок, - кивнула она с улыбкой. - Я тоже пошла спать. Спокойной ночи, парни!

\- Спокойной ночи!

Наверху в тёплом свете их комнаты Питер уже тихо храпел за занавесками, а Джеймс сидел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги и листая свой ежедневник по квиддичу.

\- Мы думали, мы тебя потеряли, Лунатик, - с улыбкой прошептал он, когда они с Сириусом вошли внутрь.

\- Встретились с Мэри, она была на какой-то вечеринке у Когтевранцев.

\- Видишь, вот что происходит, когда ты связываешься с  _ двумя  _ главными старостами своего факультета, - вздохнул Сириус, садясь на свою кровать. - Всё веселье происходит где-то в другом месте.

\- Ой, перестань ныть, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, закрывая свой дневник. - У нас ещё будут вечеринки, и ты это знаешь. А сейчас ложись спать как прилежный мальчик.

\- Ладно, - зевнул Сириус и драматично упал на спину, из-за чего его торс скрылся за бордовыми тяжёлыми занавесками. 

\- Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, - сказал Римус и направился к своей кровати, но Сириус резко протянул руку и схватил его за запястье.

\- Лунатик… - мягко прошептал он из тени за занавесками. Римус закусил губу и бросил взгляд на Джеймса, который неуклюже отвёл взгляд и начал задвигать свои собственные занавески. Ну что ж. Да пошло оно.

\- Ммм… ладно… - Римус позволил Сириусу затащить себя внутрь.


	134. Седьмой год: День Святого Валентина 1978 года

_ You think I'm a lame duck _

_ But I don't give a blue fuck _

_ So you leave me like crazy _

_ Drive me to be lazy. _

_ I love you, you big dummy! _

_ I love you, you big dummy! _

_ Ты считаешь меня придурком, _

_ Но мне на это совершенно плевать, _

_ Так что ты кидаешь меня, _

_ Заставляешь меня быть ленивым. _

_ Я люблю тебя, такая ты тупица! _

_ Я люблю тебя, такая ты тупица! _

Понедельник, 13-ое февраля, 1978 год.

\- Знаешь, - зевнула Лили, - другие парни за день до Святого Валентина планируют что-то приятное для своих девушек, вместо нападений на других учеников.

\- А я думал, мы называем это безобидным пранком, Эванс? - подмигнул Сириус. - И вообще, откуда ты знаешь, что делают другие парни? Мы единственные парни, которых ты знаешь, и мы делаем это.

\- Туше, - Лили показала ему язык со своего места на кровати Джейма, где она сидела, скрестив ноги.

\- И, - добавил Джеймс, сидя перед кроватью Римуса и сворачивая конверты, как только Римус наполнял их, - откуда ты знаешь, что я  _ уже  _ не спланировал что-нибудь приятное для тебя?!

\- Откуда у тебя на это время? - пожала плечами она. - Когда ты не со мной, ты играешь в квиддич.

\- Я могу делать несколько вещей за раз, - высокомерно сказал он с дерзким огоньком в глазах.

Римус бросил на него косой взгляд. Он тоже не мог ничего утверждать насчёт времени Джеймса, но Джеймса Поттера нельзя было недооценивать.

\- Что насчёт тебя, Пит? - спросила Мэри, которая сидела с другой стороны от Джеймса, складывала конверты, что он передавал ей, в аккуратную стопку и ставила галочки в списке с именами. - Большие планы на завтра?

\- Не, - мрачно ответил Питер. Он лежал на своей кровати на животе и лихорадочно дописывал эссе по Чарам, которое нужно было сдавать завтра. Он сделал несколько намёков Римусу, чтобы тот дал ему списать, но Римус притворился, что ничего не понял, и в конце концов Хвост бросил эту идею и просто смирился с тем, что у него будет плохая работа.

\- А что насчёт Доркас? - надавила Мэри.

\- Бросила меня.

\- О, бедняжка, - утешила она. - По крайней мере, я буду не единственная одиночка.

\- Правда? - Питер с надеждой поднял на неё взгляд.

\- Ага, я бросила этого идиотского Пуффендуйца, - кивнула Мэри, склонившись над своей работой.

\- О, ну, если ты хочешь поужинать, может… - начал Питер, но Мэри покачала головой.

\- О нет, прости, Пит, у меня и так уже назначено три свидания; это будет просто чудо, если ни один из них не столкнётся друг с другом.

\- Оу, - Питер вернулся к своей домашней работе, и теперь он выглядел ещё более меланхолично, чем прежде. Лили подавила смешок, но Мэри, казалось, ничего не заметила.

\- Не вешай нос, Пит, мы всё равно тебя любим, - утешил его Римус, наполняя последний конверт и передавая его Джеймсу. - Мы с Бродягой с тобой поужинаем.

\- Так что, в общем и целом, всё будет точно так же, как и в любой другой вечер, - усмехнулся Сириус.

\- Значит, вы двое ничего не будете делать? - между делом бросила Мэри. И всё равно ее вопрос ощущался с подвохом, и Римус заметил, что все их друзья обменялись взглядами. Он посмотрел на Сириуса и очень твёрдо сказал:

\- Даже не думай об этом.

Губы Сириуса расплылись в улыбке.

\- Мне кажется, ад для Лунатика выглядит как День Святого Валентина.

\- Вот именно, - торжественно кивнул Римус. Пускай цветы и сердечки остаются девчонкам. У него и без этого было полно дел, спасибо большое.

\- Оооу, мне кажется, зря вы так, - сказала Мэри, вычёркивая из списка последнее имя, вытянула ноги на ковре и откинулась на локтях. - День Святого Валентина может быть очень приятным, если провести его правильно.

Римус ухмыльнулся ей. ´Провести его правильно´ для Мэри значило получать любовные приношения от своих многочисленных приспешников; фантазия, в которой она была Афродитой, а все остальные воздавали ей должное.

\- Неа, не интересно, - сказал он, протягивая свои затёкшие ноги. - Это просто обычный день.

\-  _ Сириусу  _ он нравится, - хитро сказала Мэри. - Он всегда был романтиком до мозга костей.

\- Когда мы не срались, - вставил Сириус. Римус посмотрел на него и осознал, что он никогда даже не задумывался о том, заинтересован ли его парень в праздновании этого дня. Он просто предположил, что они на одной волне.

\- В любом случае, это было другое, - ухмыльнулся Питер, грызя своё перо и тем самым пачкая губы чернилами.

\- Что было другое? - спросила Мэри.

\- Когда Бродяга встречался с тобой, - ответил Питер. - Естественно, тогда он делал всю эту сентиментальную фигню.

\- Естественно? - заговорила Лили. Римус скривился. Он видел, куда это всё идёт. Рыжая разозлилась. Это случалось не часто, но если случалось, то всегда заканчивалось лекцией. - Что ты имеешь в виду, Питер?

Питер тоже понял, к чему всё идёт, но всё же попытался объясниться, помилуй его боже.

\- Я не хотел сказать ничего плохого, - сказал он. - Просто… ну, это же не одно и то же, да?

\- Это одно и то же! - нахмурилась Мэри.

Джеймс тоже был очевидно зол. Римус мысленно вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, и тот пожал ему плечами. Римус протянул в его сторону руку, и Сириус спрыгнул со своей кровати, взял ее и поднял Римуса на ноги. Римус прочистил горло.

\- Вы закончили обсуждать наши отношения между собой?

Все подняли на них пристыженные взгляды.

\- Прости, Лунатик.

\- Прости, Римус.

\- Забудьте об этом, ладно? - поднял бровь Римус и прислонился к балке кровати, спрятав руки в карманы. Он кивнул на стопку запечатанных конвертов. - Нам нужно раздать их завтра как можно быстрее. Наверное, лучше всего сделать это после завтрака, чтобы они смешались с обычной почтой. Так это не будет выглядеть подозрительно.

На это ему ответили лишь общим согласным бормотанием.

\- И не забывайте, чернила станут видимыми, только когда нужный человек скажет своё имя, - продолжил Римус. Он подошёл к своей прикроватной тумбочке за футляром для спичек и открыл его, чтобы достать сигарету.

\- Это такая классная идея, поверить не могу, что вы сделали это так быстро, - сказала Мэри. Она не знала, что использованное ими заклинание было тем же самым, что и на карте мародёров, и они не собирались ей рассказывать.

\- Ты находишься в присутствии великолепия, Макдональд, - сказал Сириус, забирая у Римуса сигарету в ту же секунду, что он зажёг ее. Римус вздохнул и достал другую.

\- По крайней мере, откройте окно, если вам так необходимо курить здесь, - вздохнул Джеймс.

\- Нам необходимо курить здесь, - сказал Сириус, взмахнув палочкой и распахнув окно. - Потому что наш идиотский главный староста запретил курить в общей комнате.

\- Между прочим, за это проголосовали все старосты, - сухо сказала Лили.

\- Видишь, Лунатик, - Сириус пихнул его бедром. - Вот поэтому тебе нужно было остаться старостой, ты мог бы быть голосом оппозиции.

\- Истинная трагедия, - выдохнул дым Римус.

\- Ладно, я тогда пошла спать, - сказала Мэри, поднялась с пола и с помощью левитации положила письма на чемодан Джеймса. - Я ждусь не дождусь этого, будет приятно подумать о чём-нибудь другом для разнообразия.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказала Лили и тоже поднялась.

\- Давай я провожу вас? - вскочил на ноги Джеймс. Обе девчонки захихикали, как будто он сказал что-то очаровательное, а не глупое. 

\- Я сберегу ее на опасном путешествии через общую комнату, Поттер, - усмехнулась Мэри.

И всё же Лили и Джеймс провели ещё пять минут, прощаясь друг с другом, что включало в себя долгие обжимания. Когда Мэри наконец умудрилась оттащить свою подругу, Лили краснела и улыбалась.

\- Люблю тебя! - крикнула она по пути к лестнице.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю! - крикнул Джеймс.

Сириус начал издавать рвотные звуки, из-за чего Питер начал смеяться, но Римус не отрывал глаз от глупого выражения лица Джеймса. Он раньше не слышал, чтобы они говорили ´я люблю тебя´. Вообще-то, он, кажется, вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то это говорил; по крайней мере, из тех людей, которые были ему дороги. Он видел эти слова в письменном виде. В книгах и в письме от Хоуп. Но те слова никогда не ощущались такими реальными, как эти. Как давно они уже произносили их? Так давно, как они их чувствовали? Их сложно было сказать в первый раз? Римус думал, что, должно быть, сложно. Как вызывать патронус.

Он докурил сигарету в задумчивом настроении, пока остальные двигались вокруг него, заканчивали домашку и переодевались перед сном. Наверное, он мог спросить Сириуса о всей этой ´любви´, но он сомневался, что ему хочется открывать эту банку с червями. Они были счастливы с тем, что было, ведь так? Сейчас всё только-только начинало устаканиваться после того, как их друзья узнали. К тому же, после двух лет несчастной любви и почти года секретных отношений Римус просто хотел насладиться тем, что у них было, без всей этой приписной херни над их головами.

Римус по собственному опыту знал, что лучше было противостоять искушению разбирать подобные вещи на винтики. Особенно что-то такое ценное и трудом заработанное, как их с Сириусом отношения. Проблема была в том, что как только ты начинал, ты мог уже и не вспомнить, как оно было изначально.

Он почистил зубы, до сих пор в своих мыслях, и побрёл к кровати Сириуса, чтобы сесть и дождаться его.

\- Закончил! - воскликнул Питер, победно взмахнув пером. -  _ Наконец-то. _

\- Молодец, Пит, - зевнул Джеймс, забираясь на кровать.

\- Но я не особо вам помог, - сказал Питер, грустно глядя на стопку конвертов.

\- Ничего страшного, это только подготовка, - успокоил его Римус. -  _ Настоящее  _ планирование начнётся в среду.

\- Именно, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Джеймс. - И вообще, не переживай, Бродяга тоже не помогал.

\- Эй! - в этот момент Сириус вышел из ванной. - Я  _ написал  _ эти чёртовы приглашения! Где бы вы оказались без моего идеального почерка? И я не помню, чтобы миссис Сохатая тоже что-нибудь делала.

Он начал называть так Лили между ними (он бы не осмелился называть ее так в лицо), прекрасно понимая, что это бесило Джеймса. Сохатый лишь перевернулся на кровати и показал Сириусу средний палец. Сириус засмеялся и забрался на кровать. Римус тоже забрался, до сих пор погружённый в мысли.

\- Спокойной ночи, парни! - крикнул Сириус, задвигая занавески.

\- Спокойной ночи! - крикнули в ответ Питер и Джеймс.

В темноте Сириус взял Римусу за руку, и они сонно улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Ты какой-то тихий, - прошептал Сириус. - Всё нормально?

\- Да, - прошептал Римус в ответ. - Просто думаю. О пранке.

\- Хорошо.

\- ...Сириус?

\- Римус.

\- Ты знаешь День Святого Валентина?

\- Слышал про него.

\- Ты хотел… эм. Что Мэри сказала…

\- Я  _ знал,  _ что ты загрузишься из-за этого. Я практически увидел, как твой мозг начал перегреваться.

\- Завали, - Римус пнул его по ноге. - Я просто  _ спрашиваю. _

\- Мэри любила всё это - подарки, цветы, открытки и всю эту херню. Мне нравилось делать это для неё, потому что это делало ее счастливой. Ты бы возненавидел это всё, так что я ничего не буду делать.

\- Это просто так публично, - сказал Римус.

\- Я знаю. Не переживай об этом.

\- Ладно.

\- …

\- …

\- Римус.

\- Что?

\-  _ Перестань переживать! _

\- Ладно, ладно, я верю тебе!

\- И вообще, это даже не настоящий праздник, - задумчиво сказал Сириус. - День Святого Валентина. Я читал про него.

\- Но он реальный для магглов, нет? - нахмурился Римус. Он не мог сказать, что он много об этом думал.

\- Жил один парень по имени Валентин, но в его жизни нет ничего особо романтичного.  _ Но  _ я нашёл кое-что другое про римлян.

\- Почему ты не можешь применить эту жажду знаний к школьной программе?!

\- Уф, не будь занудой. В общем, ты что-нибудь слышал о Луперкалии?

Римус почувствовал тянущее ощущение внизу живота и отпустил руку Сириуса.

\- Я не хочу говорить о волках сейчас.

\- Так ты слышал об этом! - Сириус звучал довольным.

\- Нет. Я просто знаю, как будет ‘волк’ на латыни, потому что это моё грёбаное имя.

\- А, точно… это не то, что ты думаешь, это праздник!

\- Ладно.

\- И он очень классный, на него нужно делать кровавые жертвоприношения, а ещё бегать голыми и…

\- Я пошёл спать.

\- Но тебе  _ нравится  _ история.

\- Заткнись, Бродяга, он хочет спать, - закричал Джеймс на всю комнату. - И я тоже!

\- Да! - поддакнул Питер.

\- Не лезьте не в своё дело! - крикнул в ответ Сириус.

\-  _ Соноро Кваэсис!  _ \- пробормотал Римус, создавая пузырь тишины внутри их кровати. Но он всё равно шептал, когда говорил, потому что в темноте было странно говорить в полный голос. - Я же сказал, что я не хочу говорить о волках,  _ господи. _

\- Я просто пытался отвлечь тебя от Дня Святого Валентина.

\- Я и не зацикливался на нём!

\- Ладно, прости, я неправильно тебя понял, - Сириус тоже шептал, но громко, очевидно разозлённый. - Ты не переставал думать об этом, и я хотел тебя ободрить. Я думал, ты завидуешь Лили и Джеймсу.

\- Завидую?!

\- Это неправильное слово. Ты просто… я видел, что ты смотришь на них, как они целуются, и тискаются, и всё такое. И я  _ знаю,  _ что ты ненавидишь публичные проявления чувств, но я не знаю. Не то чтобы у нас вообще был выбор…

Римус моргнул в темноте и перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть Сириусу в лицо.

\-  _ Ты  _ переживаешь из-за этого, да? - должно быть, всё дело в этом, потому что раньше Римус даже о таком не думал. Внезапно он осознал, в чём заключалась вся проблема.

\- Может быть, немного, - честно ответил Сириус. Римус снова нашёл его руку под одеялом.

***

Вторник, 14-ое февраля, 1978 год.

Следующим утром Джеймса и Сириуса нигде не было - Римус решил, что они ушли на тренировку по квиддичу пораньше; за окном был светлый солнечный день, несмотря на холодный воздух. После нескольких минут глубоких раздумий Римус порылся в своём ящике в поисках своей последней шоколадной лягушки и спрятал ее в карман, прежде чем направиться вниз.

В общей комнате все Гриффиндорцы увидели, что ночью домашние эльфы украсили всё гирляндами из красных и розовых бумажных сердец - и это, похоже, разделило всех учеников на два лагеря.

\- Это неприемлемо для  _ школы,  _ \- пробурчал Кристофер, встретив Римуса и Мэри по пути из прохода за портретом.

\- Ооу, мне кажется, это так мило, - сентиментально вздохнула Мэри. Она оделась слегка по празднику. В ее волосах была завязана красная лента, на уши она прицепила красные блестящие клипсы. Кристофер мрачно покачал на неё головой.

\- Если бы это был нормальный праздник как рождество, или пасха, или ещё что-то…

\- Но  _ почему  _ волшебники празднуют эти праздники? - задумчиво влез Римус, пока они спускались к большому залу. Все коридоры также были увешаны красной и розовой бумагой, и повсюду звучала музыка. - Среди знакомых мне чистокровок вообще нет христиан, они даже ничего не знают об Иисусе, или о пасхальном кролике, или…

\- О  _ ком  _ пасхальном?! - Кристофер уставился на него, как будто он сошёл с ума.

\- Не загоняйся, Римус, - засмеялась Мэри. - Мы с Лили пытались выяснить что-нибудь ещё на первом году. Мы не должны спрашивать.

Настроение Кристофера не улучшилось, когда они пришли в большой зал, который тонул в розовом свечении от свечей, парящих внутри фонарей из красного стекла. На каждом столе стояли вазы со свежими цветами, и розовые конверты пролетали туда-сюда над головами учеников - валентинки искали своих адресатов.

\- Да бога ради, - пробормотал Кристофер, опустился на скамью и налил себе кружку чёрного кофе.

\- Это только на один день, - сказал Римус, поднимая заварочный чайник, который теперь тоже стал розовым.

Как только они уселись, на колени Мэри посыпалась куча розовых конвертов, из-за чего она запищала в восторге. Римус тоже разулыбался. Он достал свои конверты, прошептал заклинание и подбросил их в воздух, чтобы они смешались со всеми остальными. 

\- Держи, Крис, - Римус протянул ему один конверт по столу. - Это не валентинка, я обещаю.

\- Оу. Эм… что это? - Кристофер с опаской взял в руки чистый конверт.

\- Это приглашение, - подмигнул Римус. - Скажи ему своё имя, но никому не рассказывай, ладно?

\- Эм… ладно…

\- Доброе утро! - появилась более счастливая, чем обычно, Лили, сжимая в руках учебник по продвинутому зельеварению. - Кто-нибудь видел Поттера?

\- На поле для квиддича? - поднял голову Римус.

\- Неа, - пожала плечами Лили. - Я тоже так подумала, но сегодняшнее утро забили Когтевранцы.

\- Их с Бродягой уже не было, когда я проснулся, - сказал Римус.

\- Именно этого я и боялась… - ответила Лили, садясь за стол.

Как только она добавила сахара себе в кашу, над их головами раздался громкий хлопок, и все подняли взгляды. После этого многие начали прятаться под столами и охать да ахать, когда очень красивый фейерверк начал взрываться у них над головами. Яркие краски приняли форму гигантских сверкающих сердец, и падающие искры превращались в белые и розовые цветы.

\- Лилии! - радостно воскликнула Мэри, когда один цветок упал на ее гору валентинок.

\- О нет! - закричал Кристофер. - У меня аллергия! - он чихнул, поднял палочку и выдохнул: -  _ Протего!  _ \- чтобы защитить себя от падающих цветов.

\- Я не могу в это поверить… - Лили вспыхнула сильнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Римуса. Он улыбнулся.

\- Боюсь, ты сама напросилась.

\- Я была бы рада простой валентинке! - шикнула она, пока гасли последние вспышки фейерверка, и последние лилии устлали пол словно большие розовые снежинки, наполняя помещение своим прекрасным запахом.

\- Ой, заткнись, Эванс, - цокнула Мэри. - Это просто невероятно с его стороны.

\- Спасибо, Макдональд, - Джеймс возник у Лили за плечом напару с Сириусом.

\- Ты полнейший идиот! - Лили вскочила, бросилась Джеймсу на шею и поцеловала его. Но Римус не смотрел на эту картину; он смотрел на Сириуса, который взмахнул своей палочкой у Джеймса за спиной.

Цветы, которые устилали стол (по крайней мере, те, от которых Крис не попытался избавиться), снова начали двигаться, чтобы собраться в букет перед тарелкой Лили. После этого с очередным тихим хлопком они обратились в большую коробку, тоже украшенную лилиями.

\- Что это? - повернулась Лили и наклонилась, чтобы рассмотреть как следует.

\- Открой и увидишь! - Джеймс улыбался от уха до уха, очевидно крайне довольный собой.

Кристофер снова чихнул и высморкался, но был проигнорирован, потому что Римус и Мэри тоже поднялись, чтобы посмотреть. До сих пор краснеющая и улыбающаяся Лили аккуратно открыла крышку коробки, и все склонились ближе. На красной бархатной подушке сидел крошечный угольно-серый котёнок с огромными глазами и бантом на шее.

\- Ооооо! - запищала Лили, моментально схватив мяукающее существо и прижав его к груди. - Серьёзно, Поттер?! Ты подарил мне котёнка?! Я люблю его! Или… ее?

\- Его, - кивнул Джеймс. - Я знаю, что ваш домашний кот умер в прошлое рождество, и Хагрид сказал мне, что на прошлой неделе в деревне родились котята, так что…

\- О, он такой милый! - Мэри протянула руку и погладила котёнка по голове.

\- Ох, да бога ради… - Кристофер поднялся, прижимая к носу платок. - У меня на котов тоже аллергия! Кретинский день… - с этим он ушёл от них, чтобы сесть за стол чуть дальше.

\- Какая жалость, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, садясь на его освободившееся место. - Доброе утро, Лунатик.

\- Доброе утро, Бродяга, - улыбнулся Римус.

Остаток завтрака они провели, умиляясь новому котёнку Лили и пытаясь выбрать для него имя. Римус держал вежливую дистанцию; просто на всякий случай. В прошлом у него был плохой опыт общения с котами, и ему что-то не хотелось сегодня получать новые царапины, не важно, насколько маленькими были у него лапки.

Вскоре все начали подниматься, чтобы пойти на свои занятия (и при этом споря, кто будет присматривать за котёнком этим утром), и Сириус пошёл в ногу с Римусом. 

\- Проводить тебя до истории? - предложил он.

\- О, мне не нужно идти, - хитро ответил Римус. - Сегодня дополнительный урок по К.О.Т.ам.

\- Но ты  _ всегда  _ ходишь на занятия, Лунатик, - ответил Сириус. - Даже на дополнительные.

\- Я знаю, но  _ ты  _ всегда говоришь мне расслабиться, так что… - Римус скрытно достал футляр с сигаретами из кармана мантии и постучал по ней пальцем. Сириус выгнул бровь.

\- Я, конечно, очень люблю накуренного Лунатика, но… что за бунтарство на тебя сегодня нашло?

\- Разве должна быть какая-то причина? - пожал плечами Римус. Он быстро огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не слышит - но все остальные были заняты своими валентинками и подарками. Он положил шоколадную лягушку Сириусу в карман. - С Днём Святого Валентина, придурок.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Сириус Блэк так краснел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'I Love You, You Big Dummy' группы The Buzzcocks (изначально написанная группой Captain Beefheart & His magic Band).


	135. Седьмой год: Мародёрский Межфакультетный Кооператив Планирования Пранков

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы все знаем, что стекло не за горами, но давайте все насладимся этими великолепными беззаботными главами, в которых хочется расцеловать всех и каждого💔
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читает и оставляет комментарии🙏

Среда, 15-ое февраля, 1978 год.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты держишь эту штуку здесь, - взволнованно сказал Кристофер, пока Римус открывал кабинет Чар.

\- Лучший способ избежать отработок. Флитвик всегда разрешает мне пользоваться своим кабинетом, - ответил Римус.

\- Именно! Это такая наглость! - пристыдил его Кристофер, когда они вошли.

\- Наглость - это наше второе имя! - радостно объявил Джеймс, следуя за ними.

\- Твоё второе имя - Флимонт, придурок, - фыркнул Сириус. - И это место просто  _ гениально,  _ никто никогда ничего не заподозрит. Я знал, что твои ботанские уроки нам когда-нибудь пригодятся, Лунатик.

\-  _ Между прочим,  _ многие считают учебную группу Римуса очень полезной, - высокомерно сказал Кристофер, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене.

\- О, Крис, он просто шутит, - засмеялся Римус, опуская свою сумку на стул, и посмотрел на свои карманные часы. - Мы пришли рано, Джеймс, что у тебя на повестке дня?

\- На чём? - Джеймс повернулся от доски, где он управлял мелом с помощью палочки, заставляя его рисовать огромного льва с надписью _ ‘Гриффиндор рулит ЙОУ’ _ под ним.

\- Забей, - вздохнул Римус.

\- Так кто ещё получил приглашения? - спросил Кристофер над своей кучей книг (которые, казалось, материализовались из ниоткуда - Кристофер был единственным другим человеком, которого знал Римус, кто мог перейти от нуля к чтению меньше, чем за три секунды).

\- Где-то двадцать или тридцать человек, наверное, - сказал Римус. - Все, кто выразили интерес до рождества, и кто казался заслуживающим доверия.

\- Вообще-то, это был крайне жёсткий отборочный процесс, - сказал Джеймс, уже стоя на столе Флитвика и пытаясь достать пальцами до потолка.

\- Да, мы практически передумали брать Хвоста, - расхохотался Сириус от окна, где он курил, прислонившись к подоконнику. Римус очень хотел подойти к нему и обнять его со спины, украсть сигарету (которая всё равно по-любому была одной из его, ворюга) и поцеловать его в шею. Но остальные скоро придут, и подобные мысли были совершенно сумасшедшими.

\- Почему вы все так называете Питера? - спросил Кристофер.

\- Просто кличка, - одновременно ответили они.

После этого пришёл Питер, за ним Мэри, Лили и Жасмин. За ними были шести- и семигодки из группы Римуса и Доркас - которая, по всей видимости, до сих пор оставалась друзьями с Питером. Новый парень Мэри, Когтевранец по имени Джонти Симмонс, который выглядел так, будто не мог поверить своему счастью. И наконец, к большой неприязни Римуса, в кабинет заплыла Эммелин Вэнс (опоздав на две минуты) с Романом Ротерхайдом.

После этого в комнате осталось очень мало места, и шум заполнил помещение. У большинства группы было общее представление, почему они оказались здесь, некоторым было любопытно, но все они были в восторге от мародёров.

Естественно, Сириус и Джеймс наслаждались вниманием и незамедлительно заняли центр сцены.

\- Итак, мы все знаем, почему мы здесь, - начал Джеймс своим голосом капитана команды по квиддичу.

Рука Эммелин Вэнс моментально взлетела в воздух.

\- Простите, но  _ я  _ не…

Римус нетерпеливо фыркнул, и Кристофер, который сидел рядом с ним, бросил на него странный взгляд.

\- И я тоже! - Доркас тоже подняла руку, вместе с двумя другими шестигодками из группы Римуса.

\- Тогда зачем вы все пришли?! - спросил Сириус, подняв брови. Группа девчонок в конце класса захихикали. Римус сделал мысленную заметку. Он пытался не приглашать слишком многих членов фанклуба Сириуса, но этого было практически не избежать, когда в него входила половина школы.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы спланировать… организованный протест, - сказал Кристофер, чуть краснея, потому что он не привык говорить перед большим количеством людей. - Против Слизерина.

\- Да! - крикнул ещё один шестигодка. - Я слышал, вы, ребята, планируете свой величайший пранк!

\- А  _ я  _ слышала, что вы знаете, как выпустить монстра из тайной комнаты!

\- Я слышал, что вы планируете взорвать подземелье! - пискнул один Пуффендуец.

\- Воу воу воу, - Джеймс вскинул руку в защитном жесте. - Не всё так драматично…

\- Ну, если вы собираетесь отплатить Слизеринцам за всё, чтобы они вытворяют, то я с вами, - решительно сказала Эммелин, взмахнув своими роскошными светлыми кудрями. Римус громко цокнул, и Крис бросил на него очередной взгляд.

\- Именно это и было нашей задумкой. И именно поэтому нам нужно, чтобы вы все молчали об этом, - сказал Джеймс. - Это наш последний год, и мы приглашаем вас всех помочь нам спланировать наш последний пранк.

\- Это делает нас мародёрами? - снова пискнул Пуффендуец. После этого раздалось восторженное бормотание.

\-  _ Нет,  _ \- пылко сказал Питер, хотя никто не обратил на него внимания.

\- Это, скорее, сотрудничество, - задумчиво сказал Джеймс. 

\- Межфакультетный кооператив! - добавил Сириус.

Все были вполне довольны этим. По крайней мере, это звучало впечатляюще и достаточно официально.

\- Точно, - Джеймс хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся всем. - Теперь, когда с этим разобрались, у кого-нибудь есть какие-нибудь идеи?!

Двадцать рук взлетели в воздух.

\- Эм, - подала голос Лили. - Мне кажется, прежде чем мы перейдём к этому, может, стоит установить несколько правил?

\- Например? - мрачно сложил руки на груди Сириус.

\- Например, что мы никому не причиняем  _ настоящего  _ вреда? Это просто для веселья, понятно? Это не месть за всё, что сделали Слизеринцы, - теперь она использовала свой голос главной старосты, и несколько человек опустили руки.

\- Справедливо, - сказал Джеймс и мирно выставил обе ладони перед собой, вставая между Сириусом и Лили. - Мы не подразумеваем никакого физического вреда. И как я уже сказал раньше, никаких разговоров об этом за пределами этого кабинета. Под страхом смерти. Это  _ шутка,  _ Эванс! - он увернулся, когда она попыталась дать ему подзатыльник.

После этих начальных организационных проблем все, похоже, вошли во вкус. У многих человек были идеи - от экстремальных (Лили наложила вето на вызов банши в подземелье) до малозначительных (Эммелин знала заклинание, которое превращало правый ботинок в левый - она сказала, что она сделала это летом со своей сестрой, и у той ушло три дня, чтобы осознать, в чём было дело).

В конце концов, время подошло к концу, так что Джеймс задал всем ‘домашнее задание’ - потребовав от них вернуться через неделю с идеями.

\- Тогда и выберем лучшую, - объявил Сириус.

\- Кто будет выбирать? - Мэри прищурила взгляд.

\- Я, Джеймс, Пит и Лунатик, естественно, - высокомерно поднял подбородок Сириус.

\- Можно нам проголосовать? - спросил один шестигодка.

\- Да, это кажется как-то посправедливей, - кивнула Мэри. - Раз уж мы все рискуем вылететь из школы ради вас.

\- Вылететь из школы?! - Кристофер закусил губу. - Мы же не… мы же не собираемся заходить так далеко…?

\- Но у нас будут  _ неприятности?  _ \- снова поднял руку Пуффендуец. Все посмотрели на него.

\- Не особо, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Пара отработок ещё никого не убивала.

\- Нет, прости, я говорил не об отработках, - парень нервно покачал головой. - Я говорил о… ну, знаете, со Слизеринцами. Они не станут… они же не скажут пожирателям смерти напасть на нас, да?

Сириус выглядел так, будто готов был рассмеяться, но вдруг осознал, что атмосфера в кабинете изменилась. Несколько человек выглядели так, будто им было очень некомфортно, некоторые из них начали перешёптываться друг с другом. Римус даже почувствовал запах настоящего страха, разнёсшегося по кабинету; все, казалось, немного напряглись.

Естественно, Сириус и Джеймс не переживали из-за подобных вещей. Это всё являлось лишь частью кампании тотального хаоса, которую они проводили с одиннадцати лет. Даже Римус попустительски относился к значимости этого пранка. Но теперь он увидел, что для всех собравшихся в комнате это было чем-то большим. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер были единственными чистокровными волшебниками здесь. Если не считать Кристофера, у которого были свои личные тёрки со Слизеринцами.

Джеймс снова поднялся со стола Флитвика и встал в полный рост.

\- Определённо нет. Никто в этой комнате не пострадает из-за этого пранка.

Несколько человек расслабились - в конце концов, Джеймс Поттер, наследник огромного богатства, капитан команды по квиддичу и главный пранкер этой школы был человеком, которому доверяли большинство людей. Римус верил ему всем сердцем - даже если бы этот вопрос не поднялся, для Джеймса было бы делом чести защитить кого-то слабее себя. Лили тоже улыбалась ему, и Сириус выглядел очень довольным, как будто это всё решало.

\- Ладно, - Лили хлопнула в ладоши, снова привлекая внимание к себе. - Тогда, наверное, увидимся со всеми на следующей неделе. Думаю, будет лучше, если мы разойдёмся небольшими группами, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание…

После этого кабинет медленно вернулся в нормальное состояние, пока ребята восторженно обменивались своими идеями для пранка и проклятиями, которые они бы хотели попробовать на деле. Лили начала распределять людей в группы из трёх-четырёх человек со своим тоном голоса главной старосты и выпускать их из кабинета с короткими промежутками времени. Мародёры собрались в глубине класса, чтобы обсудить ситуацию.

\- Чёрт возьми, - пробормотал Джеймс, чтобы его не услышали другие. - Это было напряжно.

\- А чего ты ожидал? - цокнула Мэри, запрыгнув на парту и сложив ногу на ногу. - Это ни для кого не игра - многие люди хотят мести.

\- Тогда этого мы им и дадим, - пылко сказал Сириус. В его глазах сиял этот свет, благодаря которому Римус знал, что тот будет совершенно невыносимым в следующие несколько часов. План начал свою разработку, и ничто не могло остановить радостное возбуждение Сириуса.

\- Успокойся, Блэк, - усмехнулась Мэри. - Вы школьники, а не военные генералы.

\- Не надолго, - мрачно ответил он.

\- Ладно, ребята, - Лили повернулась к ним лицом. В кабинете остались только они семеро. - Мы пойдём обратно в две группы, потому что  _ никто  _ не поверит, что вы четверо не задумали что-то…

Мэри, Джеймс, Лили и Питер ушли первыми, оставив указания Римусу, Сириусу и Кристоферу, чтобы они дали им десять минут форы. Римус не особо хотел это делать, но он никак не мог поднять эту тему. Просто он не мог не вспомнить, что произошло в последний раз, когда он, Сириус и Кристофер остались одни в одном помещении. Хотя, конечно, тогда Кристофер не знал о присутствии Сириуса, и Римус никогда ему об этом не скажет.

Они прибрали парты, вытерли льва Джеймса с доски и какое-то время просто неловко стояли и ждали.

\- Давайте поиграем в правду или действие, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

\- Зачем? - вздохнул Римус, прислонившись к парте.  _ Вот и приехали… _

\- Чтобы занять время.

\- Или мы просто можем поговорить как нормальные…

\- Кристофер хочет поиграть, да, Кристофер?

\- Ээ…

\- Отлично, ты будешь первым. Правда или действие, что ты выбираешь?

\- Эм, - Крис нервно первёл взгляд с Сириуса на Римуса и обратно. - Я не… эм… правда?

\- Великолепно! Начнём с простого, если ты играешь в первый раз, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Сириус. - Хмммм, дай-ка подумать… а! Ладно, почему ты решил поучаствовать в пранке?

\- Что?

\- Ну, знаешь. Зачем ты пришёл сегодня?

\- Крис участвовал в пранке с самого начала, Бродяга, ты это знаешь, - цокнул Римус.

\- Точно, точно… тогда почему ты решил поучаствовать с самого начала?

\- Если тебе так важно знать, - довольно холодно сказал Кристофер, - то это из-за твоего брата.

Сириус, нужно отдать ему должное, даже не дрогнул.

\- Справедливо, он тот ещё засранец, - кивнул он. Он облизнул губы, бросил взгляд на Римуса, затем снова на Криса. - Уверен, что это единственная причина?

\- Уверен.

\- Я следующий, - поспешно сказал Римус. - Крис, можешь загадать мне действие, - он никогда не выбирал правду, это было слишком опасно.

\- Ээмммм… - Кристофер закусил губу, до сих пор немного растерянный от всей этой затеи. - О, я не знаю, я отстой в подобных вещах.

\- У меня есть хорошее действие! - моментально сказал Сириус. Он подмигнул Римусу, затем наклонился и прошептал что-то Крису на ухо. Тот распахнул глаза и засмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой.

\- Ладно, Римус, - Крис до сих пор краснел, но теперь он выглядел довольным. - Ладно, ты должен нарисовать что-нибудь грубое на доске и не стирать рисунок.

\- Я был более конкретен, - пожаловался Сириус.

\- Я не буду говорить такое вслух! - засмеялся Кристофер, краснея ещё даже сильнее. Римус с лёгкостью мог угадать направление предложения Сириуса. Он лишь выгнул бровь, как будто ему это не нравилось.

\- Ладно, хорошо, я сделаю это…

Он подошёл к доске и взял в руку мел. Он подумал пару секунд.

\- Насколько грубое? - как бы невзначай спросил он этих двоих.

\- Очень, - сказал Кристофер, смущённо улыбаясь.

\- Ну, если таковы правила игры, то тогда… - Римус начал рисовать, наслаждаясь смехом у себя за плечом, пока он ловко выводил первую грубую вещь, что пришла ему в голову.

Он сделал шаг назад, наслаждаясь своей работой. Сириус и Кристофер встали по обе стороны от него, ухмыляясь словно чокнутые.

\- Ну? - спросил он.

Сириус хлопнул его по спине.

\- Лунатик, старина, этой самый большой хуй, который я когда-либо видел.

\- О, какое облегчение, - ухмыльнулся Римус, забывая, что Кристофер тоже здесь. Тот, кажется, ничего не заметил - или просто предположил, что это был мародёрский юмор (как он отчасти и был).

\- Превосходно, - кивнул он, его щёки до сих пор розовели.

\- Ладно, пойдёмте, - Римус положил мел на место. - Прошло достаточно времени, уже можно идти. В общую комнату?

\- Эй, до меня очередь ещё не дошла! - Сириус сложил руки на груди.

\- Какой в этом смысл? - покачал головой Римус. - Ты всегда выбираешь действие, и я не смогу придумать ничего такого, над выполнением чего ты хотя бы подумал дважды.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я  _ самый смелый… _

\- Самый глупый, скорее, - подразнил Римус, пихая его локтем в рёбра. - Давай, пойдём.

Они покинули кабинет и отправились обратно в башню Гриффиндора по тихим коридорам. Уже было довольно поздно, и до отбоя оставалось всего несколько часов, так что они были практически одни, не считая портретов, которые наслаждались тишиной и покоем.

\- Ты дочитал ‘Мориса’, Римус? - спросил Крис. Как всегда вернулся к книгам.

\- Почти, - ответил Римус. - Осталась только одна или две главы. Ты обещаешь, что там счастливый конец?

\- Определённо, - кивнул Крис. - Тебе понравится. Я просто думал… если ты свободен в субботу, мы можем обсудить его в Трёх Мётлах? Мне очень хочется узнать, что ты думаешь.

\- Да, может быть… - Римус разрывался между нежеланием разочаровывать Кристофера (что он, казалось, всегда делал) и прекрасным осознанием очень изменчивого настроения Сириуса. - Не вижу, почему бы и нет.

\- Это та маггловская книжка, которую ты читаешь? - спросил Сириус. - Значит, она хорошая?

\- Да, довольно хорошая, - осторожно кивнул Римус.

\- Отлично. Тогда я тоже, может, ее прочитаю. Я закончу к субботе, я читаю быстрее тебя.

\-  _ Неправда!  _ \- оскорблённо нахмурился Римус.

\- Ну, у меня всё равно больше времени, чтобы прочитать ее.

\- Только потому что ты не ходишь даже на половину своих уроков, - фыркнул Римус.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится такое, Сириус, - заговорил Кристофер. Они оба посмотрели на него. Тот пожал плечами. - Ну, просто не понравится и всё! Скажи ему, о чём она, Римус.

\- Эм…

Но было уже слишком поздно, Сириус уже начал рыться в сумке с книгами, которая висела у бедра Римуса, и быстро нашёл нужную книгу. Римус поборол порыв выхватить ее у него из рук, ведь он подчеркнул в ней некоторые отрывки, просто потому что они очень сильно ему понравились, и теперь ему было за это стыдно.

_ (Я думаю, что ты красивый. Единственный красивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я люблю твой голос и всё, что с тобой связано, до твоей одежды и комнаты, в которой ты сидишь. Я люблю тебя.) _

К счастью, Сириус не стал листать страницы, лишь посмотрел на обратную сторону обложки и слегка нахмурился.

\- Разве это не моего дяди? - спросил он.

\- Да, ты сказал, что я могу ее взять… - Римус почесал затылок.

\- Она пошлая?

\- Нет.

\- Ну, что ж. Я всё равно ее прочитаю, - Сириус показал ему язык. - Это будет моим действием.

\- Как смело, - Римус выхватил книгу и запихнул ее обратно в сумку.

\- Но она про… - нахмурился Кристофер. Они почти дошли до портрета полной дамы, и Сириус остановился, из-за чего они с Крисом тоже остановились. Сириус посмотрел на Римуса, поднял бровь и кивнул в сторону Кристофера.

\- А этот парень любит делать предположения.

Римус был удивлён тем, что его собственные щёки тоже начали нагреваться. Он пожал плечами.

\- Он не знает тебя очень хорошо.

\- Эй, Кристофер? - Сириус бросил на него очень дерзкий взгляд. - Спорим, я засосу Лунатика?

\- Чт… э…?! - Кристофер был в полнейшем недоумении, как будто он знал, что где-то здесь спрятана шутка, но не мог понять, где именно.

Сириус не тратил больше ни секунды. Он резко притянул к себе Римуса и наклонил его голову для поцелуя. Римус поддался. Это было немного грубо, но он не мог сопротивляться. Если это было проверкой верности или просто что-то забавное в глазах Сириуса, то ему придётся подыграть ему.

\- О, да бога ради! - раздался голос дальше по коридору, из-за чего Сириус и Римус отскочили друг от друга. - Стоило мне уехать на неделю, и весь замок превратился в оргию!

Все трое обернулись и увидели Марлин, которая стояла посреди коридора в уличной мантии с большой сумкой на плече. Она понимающе им ухмыльнулась.

\- Что за кучка педиков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Книга - ‘Морис’ от Э.М.Форстер, автор фика ее рекомендует.


	136. Седьмой год: Игры Разума

Разумеется, все были безумно рады видеть Марлин. Сириус протащил ее через портрет полной дамы так быстро, как мог, и практически провозгласил о ее прибытии всей общей комнате, как будто он наколдовал ее из ниоткуда.

Лили и Джеймс подбежали, обняли ее и забрали из рук сумку и мантию, после чего отвели ее к камину, где Мэри обняла ее так сильно, что Марлин практически запищала.

\- Мы скучали по тебе! - воскликнула Мэри, когда наконец отпустила свою подругу.

\- Да, я вижу! - выдохнула Марлин, раскрасневшись. - Неужели вам всем было настолько скучно без меня?

Римус стоял немного поодаль. Они с Марлин всё равно не особо часто обнимались, так что он решил, что это останется незамеченным. С опаской наблюдая за ней, он сел в самое дальнее от неё кресло, пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Кристофер тоже зашёл внутрь в какой-то момент и теперь, наверное, направлялся в свою комнату. Краем сознания Римус надеялся, что Крис не злился на него, но отложил эту мысль на потом. С возвращением Марлин у него появлялось слишком много вещей, о которых он переживал.

\- Как Дэнни? - спросила Мэри, понизив голос.

\- Он… поправляется, - кивнула Марлин, ее глаза были серьёзными. - Он сейчас дома, мама как всегда сводит его с ума. Он не станет… он не станет возвращаться в Кэннонс, - она сглотнула и опустила взгляд на свои руки.

\- Это просто невероятно, - Джеймс ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. - Будь я их менеджером, я бы…

\- У него всё равно слишком серьёзные травмы, - Марлин покачала головой, быстро вытирая слёзы под глазами. - Он в любом случае был снят с игр до конца сезона; пройдут месяцы, прежде чем он снова сможет вернуться на метлу. Так что. С тем же успехом можно и уйти совсем.

\- Всё равно дерьмово, - пробормотал Джеймс.

\- Да, ну, - Марлин стоически подняла взгляд, - я не могу их винить. Я знаю, что _я_ бы… в общем, не важно. Теперь нет смысла думать об этом.

Римуса тошнило от напряжения. Все, сидящие здесь, знали, чем он был - все, _не считая_ Марлин. Чувство вины, которое он успешно избегал всю неделю, сейчас обрушилось на него холодным душем. Это было _его_ обязанностью предупредить всех о нападении. Он сказал Дамблдору, но этого было недостаточно; он их подвёл. И теперь доказательство его ошибки сидело прямо перед ним с бледным худым лицом и тёмными от переживаний глазами.

Марлин прочистила горло и сверкнула храброй улыбкой.

\- Я поговорю с Мадам Помфри как только смогу; может, она порекомендует что-нибудь. Целители в Святом Мунго были бесполезны, их больше заботило, как бы запереть его, вместо того, чтобы _помочь_ ему. Практически никто не мог ответить на мои вопросы про трансформации, или про последующий уход, или про облегчение боли… было похоже, что им хотелось просто вообще не говорить о нём, как будто им хотелось притвориться, что его вообще нет…

Ее голос становился всё выше и напряжённей, пока она говорила это, слёзы угрожали задушить ее. Она снова прочистила горло.

\- Я хочу сказать, я _знаю,_ что он такое, не поймите меня неправильно. Я знаю, чем он станет. Но он, блять, всё ещё мой брат!

\- Конечно, брат, - сказала Мэри, сжав плечо Марлин. Она посмотрела на Римуса, и Римус опустил взгляд. _Нет. Никак нет. Определённо нет._

Никто другой ничего не сказал, но у всех были одинаковые выражения лиц. _Они сейчас думают обо мне?_ подумал Римус. _Они винят меня? Гадают ли они, на что я способен?_

\- Ладно, - Марлин снова покачала головой. - А здесь что происходило? Это твой кот, Лили?

\- Подарок на День Святого Валентина, - улыбнулась Лили, поглаживая мурчащий комочек у себя на коленях. - Его зовут Иероним.

\- Броско, - фыркнула Марлин с улыбкой. - Молодец, Поттер, ты, большой душка.

\- Ты же всё ещё в команде, да? - спросил Джеймс, наклонившись вперёд. - Мой звёздный загонщик?!

\- Разумеется, - закатила глаза Марлин. - Могу предположить, время тренировок не изменилось…?

\- Завтра с самого утра, - улыбнулся Джеймс.

\- И ещё мы планируем огромный… - с энтузиазмом начал Питер, но его перебили.

\- Эй, Маккиннон.

Они все повернулись и увидели Жасмин у дивана, которая упиралась руками в бока и широко улыбалась. Она очевидно собиралась ложиться спать, ее волосы были в полном беспорядке, и на ней была ее оверсайз футболка команды Холихедских Гарпий и дутые мужские пижамные штаны в полоску.

\- Привет, Пател, - ответила Марлин. Римус не видел ее лица, но знал, что она улыбалась. Она обернулась на диване, встала на колени, и девчонки крепко обнялись.

Такое можно было делать, осознал Римус, если вы были девушками. Никто не считал, что это странно. Интересно, думал ли Сириус сейчас о том же. Он надеялся, что нет.

После этого все разговоры про оборотней закончились, что было облегчением. Римус лишь надеялся, что он сможет избежать их и позже, когда они с Сириусом останутся наедине. Тот стопроцентно захочет узнать, что Римус _чувствует,_ и какие у него были _мысли…_ и да, ладно, хорошо, Римус понимал, что общение - это важно и бла бла бла, но… им теперь обязательно обсуждать каждую болезненную мелочь в скрупулёзных деталях?!

Да бога ради. Он уже начинал психовать из-за этого, а это ещё даже не произошло. Он размял шею, затем плечи, заставляя себя расслабиться. Он до сих пор был на взводе из-за этого поцелуя в коридоре, осознал он. Он не был уверен, подразумевал ли это Сириус или просто хотел устроить шоу ради Кристофера, но это разбудило что-то в Римусе и теперь ощущалось… каким-то незавершённым делом. Он немного поёрзал на месте и это тоже попытался игнорировать.

Мэри тактично пересела на другой конец дивана и теперь безмятежно красила ногти и болтала с Лили, которая играла с Иеронимом своим пером.

Жас перелезла через спинку дивана, чтобы занять ее место, и они с Марлин склонили головы и начали очень тихо и быстро переговариваться. Римус почувствовал спёртый запах заклинания _муффлиато,_ которое было более странным снаружи, чем изнутри - как будто все их слова были каким-то образом размыты. Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что их ноги соприкасались, Жас закинула руку на спинку дивана прямо за головой Марлин, и на их позу многие бы как минимум подняли брови, если бы хотя бы _одна_ из них была парнем.

Джеймс с Сириусом эмоционально обсуждали предстоящий матч с Когтевраном, Питер время от времени встревал со своими тактическими замечаниями. Римус достал свою книгу и попытался читать. Бесполезно; он не мог сконцентрироваться, когда столько людей разговаривали вокруг.

Последняя открытка от Гранта была спрятана в обложку _Мориса,_ и он снова ее перечитал. На этот раз на передней стороне красовалась фотография полураздетой девушки в бикини, плескающейся в море. Даже Сириусу понравилась эта открытка. На обратной стороне было немного - Грант был немногословным человеком, когда доходило до письменного общения.

_Работаю усердно, развлекаюсь хорошо. Надеюсь у тебя всё хорошо._

_Люблю._

И снова это слово. По всей видимости, Грант мог сказать его. Или написать его. Он не мог написать фамилию Римуса одинаково два раза, но _люблю_ было лёгким словом. Чёрт. Всего полчаса назад Римус был практически полностью беззаботным; окружённый своими друзьями, Сириусом и идиотским представлением, что всё будет хорошо, если они просто придумают действительно хороший пранк.

Но теперь на него упала тень, и не важно, куда он смотрел, Римус везде видел проблемы и свои собственные неудачи. Он со злостью захлопнул книгу на своей открытке чуть сильней, чем было необходимо. Все подняли на него взгляд.

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик? - ласково спросила Лили.

\- Нормально. Простите, - кивнул Римус. Он запустил руку в карман за сигаретой и быстро достал коробку из-под спичек.

\- Только не в общей комнате, пожалуйста! - Лили за долю секунды переключилась в режим главной старосты.

\- Ладно, ладно, прости… - он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, зажав сигарету между зубов. - Я поднимусь наверх.

\- Мы тоже пойдём в кровать, - сказала Марлин, затем покраснела и быстро запнулась. - В смысле, наверх. Спать. Эм. Ну, знаете - раз уж у нас тренировка с утра пораньше…

Жас едва удерживала нейтральное выражение лица, пока махала всем на прощание и поспешно уходила наверх вслед за своей девушкой. Мэри с Римусом обменялись понимающими взглядами, но Джеймс и Лили сидели в блаженном неведении.

\- Спокойной ночи, - кивнул Римус всем остальным, забросил свою сумку на плечо и направился к противоположной лестнице, ведущей к комнатам парней.

Это было ошибкой. Когда он остался один, ничто больше не отвлекало его от его мыслей - и они были жестоки. И довольно правдивыми, по мнению Римуса. Раз семья Маккиннон больше никогда не забудут о последствиях его ошибки, то почему ему должны даваться какие-то поблажки? И это были лишь те люди, о которых он _точно_ знал, что подвёл их - но по всей стране вдоль и поперёк сейчас были люди, которым предстоит пережить первое полнолуние в своей жизни. Хорошо, что его отец был мёртв, а его мать умыла руки. По крайней мере, он не мог причинить им ещё больше боли.

Он сел на подоконник и позволил холодному ветру омыть свою кожу, куря, и думая, и ругая себя до тех пор, пока он не начал думать, что лучше ему будет просто выбросить себя с этого подоконника. Но это было лишь мимолётной слабостью. Римус был слишком большим трусом, чтобы сделать то, что было необходимо; это уж он знал наверняка.

И всё же он чувствовал сильную потребность сделать что-то. Что-то радикальное, что-то жестокое. Волку внутри понравилась бы долгая хорошая пробежка, но уже скоро наступит отбой. В ящике его комода была спрятана травка в одном из носков, но от этого он станет лишь более угрюмым. Кто-то прятал в комнате бутылку огненного виски, Римус чувствовал его запах, но это наверняка хранилось к его предстоящему дню рождения, и он не мог портить планы своих друзей. Может, включить граммофон и расслабиться немного, но он никогда особо не любил танцевать, и его бедро как всегда мучило его.

Шаги Сириуса с лестницы прервали его мысли. Римус облизнул губы, вспоминая их поцелуй чуть раньше. А. Всегда оставался этот вариант. Абсолютное отвлечение.

Приняв решение, он потушил сигарету и поднялся на ноги, чтобы решительно пересечь комнату. Он открыл дверь, как раз когда Сириус потянулся к ручке - лучше даже не давать ему шанса.

\- Как оно, Лунатик, просто пришёл проверить, вдруг ты…

Он заткнул его резким поцелуем, столкнув их губы вместе и прижав его к себе за бёдра так, что они оказались крепко прижатыми друг к другу.

\- Оу, ладно… - выдохнул Сириус, когда наконец выкарабкался из его объятий. Он пнул дверь за собой, чтобы закрыть ее, и Римус протащил его к кровати.

Это было хорошо. Действительно, действительно хорошо. Яростные потребности Римуса были встречены аналогичным желанием со стороны Сириуса, пока они рассыпались друг рядом с другом в лучшем возможном смысле. Терять себя в алкоголе или наркотиках было ничем по сравнению с потерей себя в Сириусе Блэке. К этому времени они занимались этим достаточно долго, чтобы знать края лимитов друг друга, и как далеко они могли их раздвинуть.

\- Блять, - простонал Сириус, когда всё было кончено, окна запотели, и в небе поднялась растущая луна. Римус снова потянулся за сигаретами, до сих пор дрожа, его горячая кожа словно вибрировала. - Блять, - повторил Сириус, лёжа на спине и пялясь вверх. В прекрасном беспорядке. - С чего это вдруг?

\- Просто из-за тебя, - ответил Римус, выдыхая дым. - Просто хотел этого.

\- Не могу жаловаться.

Римус устроился обратно на кровати, тихо куря. Это было хорошо. По крайней мере, это было лучше всего, чем он мог бы заниматься вместо этого. Но он до сих пор был неустанным. Немного более уставшим, но таким же беспокойным и нервным. Он мог пойти в очередной заход. Он мог делать это всю ночь, лишь бы это заглушало его размышления. Эта мысль заставила его бросить взгляд на дверь - они не задёрнули занавески, и каким-то чудом это сошло им с рук.

\- Где остальные?

\- Мм? - Сириус уже закрыл глаза, но прилежно открыл их при голосе Римуса. - О, эм… Пит был на третьем раунде шахмат с каким-то злым гением со второго года, когда я уходил, Мэри пошла спать, а Сохатый и миссис пошли в ванную для старост. Они думают, что они такие незаметные, - он тихо засмеялся себе под нос.

\- Я пошёл чистить зубы, - сказал Римус и поднялся с кровати. В ванной все его мысли снова заполнили разум, и он не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Сириус немного проснулся и сидел на кровати. Он улыбнулся Римусу.

\- Эй, я просто хотел спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь из-за Марлин и всего этого.

\- Нормально, - небрежно кивнул Римус, залез обратно в кровать и закрыл занавески. - Хорошо, что она вернулась.

\- Мм, надеюсь, ты не переживаешь из-за…

\- Нам обязательно об этом разговаривать? - Римус подполз к нему, оседлал его бёдра и начал целовать шею Сириуса, медленно качаясь на его теле.

\- Чёрт возьми, снова? - Сириус звучал удивлённо, но не то чтобы недовольно.

\- Ммм… - лишь ответил Римус, крепко сжимая его запястья. Такие прекрасные, прекрасные запястья.

\- Ммм… ну, ладно, но если ты переживаешь…

\- Заткнись, Блэк, - прорычал Римус, отстранившись и посмотрев ему в глаза. Сириус так и сделал, закусив губу. Римус улыбнулся. - Гораздо лучше. Никаких больше разговоров сегодня.

***

На самом деле, эксплуатировать склонность Сириуса следовать прямым приказам было жестокой затеей. Но это сработало, и Римус получил своё мирное состояние хотя бы на одну ночь. Следующий день был труднее, но уроки и библиотека в очередной раз сыграли роль неплохого барьера между ними, и это ещё не упоминая несменный пузырь из их друзей, который окружал их практически везде, куда бы они ни шли.

Более мудрый и смелый человек использовал бы это время, чтобы разобраться в себе, проанализировать свои чувства вины, стыда и отвращения к себе и, возможно, найти способы измениться к лучшему.

Римус же предпочитал притворяться, что всё было совершенно нормально.

И Сириус, казалось, собирался позволить ему сделать это, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Они до сих проводили вместе практически всё время, и не то чтобы они ссорились. Даже если Сириус и удивлялся, почему либидо Римуса выстреливало каждый раз, когда он пытался завести серьёзный разговор, то он ничего не говорил. В итоге, он предпринял другую тактику.

На выходных, за неделю до очередной полной луны, они возвращались обратно в школу из Хогсмида, и Римусу снова пришлось отстать от остальных из-за своего грёбаного бедра. Сириус и Джеймс болтали впереди, но Кристофер задержался, чтобы пойти вместе с Римусом.

Они были в Трёх Мётлах, но все вместе своей большой группой, и Кристофер всегда смущался говорить в подобных ситуациях. Поэтому он воспользовался своим шансом сейчас.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилась книга, - сказал он, спрятав руки в карманах. - У неё был такой хороший конец, да?

\- Да, отличный, - выдохнул Римус, пытаясь растереть своё бедро, чтобы заставить его двигаться.

\- Морис - персонаж - немного напоминал мне тебя.

\- Что? Ну нет, - он начал потеть от усилий, несмотря на холодный февральский воздух. Он вытер лоб рукой, когда они принялись подниматься вверх по холму. Сириус и Джеймс быстро уходили вперёд, смеясь о чём-то вместе. Кристофер проследил за его взглядом. Он сжал губы в тонкую полоску.

\- Вы с ним…? - он не мог подобрать слова, и Римус знал это ощущение, поэтому просто дал ему прямой ответ. Не было смысла увиливать.

\- Да.

\- Оу, - Кристофер звучал расстроенно, как будто он до сих пор считал, что это просто шутка над ним. - И каково это?

\- Не знаю. Хорошо. Отлично.

\- Хотел бы я… - теперь он звучал грустно и так и не закончил предложение. После долгого времени и ещё больших усилий не отставать от остальных Римус ласково прикоснулся к его плечу.

\- Для каждого есть свой человек, Крис.

\- Может быть.

\- Эй, Лунатик! Догоняй! - закричал Сириус. Они уже почти добрались до школы, и Сириус остановился под каменной аркой входных ворот, чтобы подождать его.

\- Увидимся позже, ладно, Римус? - пробормотал Кристофер и поспешил прочь забавной семенящей трусцой. Римус сделал последний рывок и наконец добрался до ворот замка. Теперь его бедро просто орало на него, суставы горели, боль простреливала всю длину его ноги сверху донизу. Он кивнул Сириусу в качестве приветствия, потому что у него не было дыхания на разговоры. Он опёрся одной рукой на каменную стену, надеясь, что Сириус не против подождать ещё немного, пока он соберёт себя по частям.

\- Прости, - наконец выдохнул он. - Ненавижу этот блядский холм.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Сириус, как-то странно на него глядя. - Прости, не хотел оставлять тебя вот так.

\- Ничего, - ответил Римус. - Ты меня знаешь, я просто немного хромой, - он выпрямился, скривился и снова принялся тереть бок.

\- Твоё бедро? - теперь Сириус упёр руки в _свои_ бёдра и оглядывал его с ног до головы взглядом, больно уж напоминающим Мадам Помфри после плохого полнолуния.

\- Да, - пожал плечами Римус. - Оно всегда немного выёбывалось.

\- Когда ты говоришь ‘немного выёбывалось’, ты имеешь в виду, что тебе больно?

\- Просто _ноет,_ \- раздражённо бросил Римус.

\- Значит, больно, - выгнул бровь Сириус. Римус ненавидел этот превосходящий взгляд. - И как давно оно болит?

\- О, даже не знаю, - Римус со злостью вскинул руки в воздух - какой в этом был смысл?! - С тринадцати лет.

\- Ты сейчас шутишь?!

\- Временами болит, временами нет.

\- Что говорит Мадам Помфри?

\- Да блять, я не ною ей из-за подобного дерьма! - Римус осознавал, что его голос становился громче, и несколько третьегодок, проходящих мимо, обернулись и посмотрели на него, а затем убежали, хихикая между собой.

\- Ты просто невероятен, - Сириус сложил руки на груди и взмахнул волосами. - Она медсестра, она должна лечить тебя. Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я сказал тебе, что мне больно уже пять лет?!

\- Это не одно и то же!

\- _О чём_ ты вообще??

\- _Ты_ не грёбаный обор… - он вовремя остановил себя. Они оба поспешно оглянулись кругом, проверяя, не услышал ли их кто. Римус отчитал себя. Прошло уже много времени с последнего раза, когда он позволял себе выйти из себя из-за кого-то.

Сириус наклонился ближе, напряжённо уставившись на него.

\- Ты не заслуживаешь страдать, чёрт тебя дери, - пробормотал он.

Это было больно. Он не понимал, почему, но это слова ударили по Римусу так резко, что выбили из него дух, и его глаза защипали слёзы. Он расправил плечи, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить безэмоциональное лицо. Он поднял на Сириуса подбородок и встретил его взгляд.

\- Я больше не собираюсь об этом разговаривать. Пойдём, а то пропустим ужин, - и начал идти дальше, закусывая губу из-за боли в половине тела.


	137. Седьмой год: Мученик Римус

_ I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth _

_ The north side of my town faced east, and the east was facing south _

_ And now you dare to look me in the eye _

_ Those crocodile tears are what you cry _

_ It's a genuine problem, you won't try _

_ To work it out at all you just pass it by, pass it by _

__

_ Substitute me for him _

_ Substitute my coke for gin _

_ Substitute you for my mum _

_ At least I'll get my washing done. _

_ Я родился с пластиковой ложкой во рту, _

_ Северная часть моего города смотрела на восток, а восток выходил на юг, _

_ И теперь ты имеешь смелость смотреть мне в глаза _

_ И плакать этими крокодильими слезами, _

_ Это реальная проблема, и ты никак _

_ Не попытаешься решить ее, ты просто проходишь мимо, проходишь мимо. _

_ Замени его мной, _

_ Замени мой джин колой, _

_ Замени мне мать, _

_ Так, по крайней мере, кто-нибудь наконец постирает мои вещи. _

Среда, 22-ое февраля, 1978 год.

Тупиковая ситуация между ними с Сириусом длилась до конца выходных. В воскресенье прошла игра между Гриффиндором и Когтевраном, и то, что они не говорили друг с другом, немного отошло на второй план. Они сидели вместе на трибунах, радостно кричали, когда это было уместно, и неодобрительно свистели каждый раз, когда Когтевранцы забивали гол.

\- Иииии Гриффиндор зарабатывает очередные десять очков! - раздался голос комментатора в громкоговоритель. - Теперь капитан команды Джеймс Поттер забил опережающие шестьдесят очков команде соперников, что совсем не удивительно - фанаты начинают переживать, что же случится с бравыми львами в следующем году, когда они больше не смогут надеяться на своего золотого мальчика - ооо, осторожней с бладжером, Симмс! ...Великолепный поворот! Хотя, я  _ вынужден  _ признаться, что  _ я бы  _ увернулся влево, но, видимо, не всех выбирают благодаря их ловкости, иногда нужно просто давать шанс любому, несмотря на способности…

\- Кто разрешил Локхарту комментировать? - буркнул Сириус. - Этот кретин ни черта не знает о квиддиче.

\- Он сказал мне, что его приглашали играть в Паддлмир, - сказал Питер. - И единственная причина, по которой он не играет за Когтевран, это потому что его тренер сказал ему, что он не должен растрачивать свои таланты на школьных играх.

\- Ты такой доверчивый, Пит, - пихнул его Римус. - Даже  _ я  _ знаю о квиддиче больше, чем этот идиот.

\- Ага, и это при том, что Лунатик знает о квиддиче ровно столько, сколько ты об оценке личности, - добавил Сириус чересчур резким тоном.

Римус покраснел от злости. Отлично, если Сириус хочет вести себя пассивно-агрессивно, то пожалуйста.

\- Ну, Бродяга, - с холодом в голосе ответил он, - если тебе так хочется, то иди и поговори с Макгонагалл. Мне кажется, ты идеально подойдёшь на эту роль.

\- Ты… что? - Сириус уставился на него. Римус выгнул бровь.

\- Ну да, ты единственный человек в этой школе, который несёт больше херни, чем Локхарт.

Лили с Мэри рассмеялись, прикрыв рты рукам. Сириус нахмурился.

\- Пошёл ты, - пробормотал он.

Игра закончилась с 280-ю очками в пользу Гриффиндора, но Сириус не радовался.

Матчи по квиддичу обычно отнимали весь день, который начинался ранним утром на завтраке с напутствия Джеймса и заканчивался неизбежной вечеринкой в общей комнате. Сириус остался на вечеринке допоздна, чтобы никто не заметил, что они спали не вместе.

К понедельнику они уже были более вежливы друг к другу - или дело было в том, что они просто не хотели, чтобы их друзья знали, что они ссорятся. Римус с головой погрузился в подготовку к сдаче К.О.Т.О.В. - если он был не один в библиотеке, то он продлевал занятия со своей группой на час позже каждый раз. Наступила неделя полной луны, и он был полностью измождён, но так он хотя бы спал легче.

И, разумеется, ему приходилось избегать Марлин тоже. Он намеренно пропустил урок целительства Мадам Помфри во вторник на случай, если тема оборотней снова высунет свою уродливую голову. Марлин была из тех людей, которые переменят весь ход урока, если им кажется, что где-то была какая-то несправедливость.

К удивлению Римуса, Гилдерой Локхарт, скользкий комментатор из Когтеврана, стал гостем на его занятии в среду. Локхарт был на год младше и пока что ни разу не попадал на радар мародёров. Он был немного раздражающим и высокомерным и смеялся слишком громко в большом зале, но это всё, что Римус мог о нём сказать.

Он подсел к Римусу со своей смехотворной копной золотых локонов. И ещё от него несло лосьоном после бритья.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, - улыбнулся он. - Помогаешь другим людям добиться чего-то, это великолепно!

\- Эм, ну да, наверное, - ответил Римус, роясь в своих записях.

\- Я решил помочь тебе, - снова улыбнулся Локхарт во все тридцать два. - Я сам довольно неплох, знаешь ли. Чары, Трансфигурация, Зельеварение - назови что хочешь.

\- Эм. Отлично. Спасибо, - кивнул Римус. - Сегодня я пообещал третьегодкам разобрать с ними анти-гигантский законодательный акт, но ты можешь поговорить с Крисом, - он быстро отодвинулся, оставляя Кристофера разбираться с ним.

Среда также была днём второй официальной встречи группы по планированию пранка, так что Римус с Крисом остались в кабинете Чар после внеклассного занятия. У Криса было слегка ошарашенное выражение лица, и он прислонился к столу Флитвика.

\- Прости насчёт этого, - сказал Римус, зажигая сигарету, когда Локхарт наконец ушёл. - Я не знаю, что с ним делать.

\- О, ничего страшного, у нас с ним половина уроков совместные, так что я привык к этому, - ответил Крис, но всё же он выглядел немного неважно.

\- Чего он хотел?

\- Потребовалось время, чтобы понять это, - нахмурился Кристофер. - Он всё время говорил, как он хорош по всем предметам… но мне кажется, ему нужна была помощь с Чарами.

Римус презрительно фыркнул.

Собрание по планированию пранка было короче, чем неделей раньше - оказалось, что ни у кого до сих пор не было никаких приличных идей. Когтевранцы с четвёртого года отрыли какие-то ужасающие проклятия, которыми им не терпелось поделиться, но Лили вмешалась и напомнила всем о правиле, что никто не должен был пострадать.

Они снова разбились на группы для обратной дороги в общие комнаты, и Римусу пришлось выбирать между Марлин и Жас и Сириусом и Мэри. В итоге он решил, что лучше знакомое зло, и выбрал Сириуса с Мэри. Она говорила практически всё время, и единственный неловкий момент наступил, когда парни вернулись в свою комнату.

Римус подошёл к своей кровати и расправил одеяло.

\- Значит, будешь спать там? - неожиданно спросил Сириус. Римус нахмурился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он даже не думал, что это стояло под вопросом - они практически не разговаривали друг с другом, с какого хрена им спать вместе? И  _ с какого хрена  _ Сириус решил обратить на это внимание перед остальными?!

\- Да, - кивнул он и развернулся обратно. - Завтра полная луна. Нам всем нужно выспаться, насколько это возможно.

\- Да, логично, - ответил Сириус. Римус заполз внутрь и задвинул занавески без лишних слов.

\- Всё в порядке? - очень громко прошептал Джеймс. Сириус что-то буркнул в ответ, и на этом всё.

***

Четверг, 23-е февраля, 1978 год.

В день полнолуния Римус был больше на нервах, чем обычно. Он всё равно плохо спал, думая о семье Маккиннон и о Сириусе и пытаясь найти решение хоть одной из его проблем.

На завтраке было похоже, что у Марлин тоже выдалась трудная ночь. Ее глаза покраснели, ее волосы были в беспорядке. Жас и Мэри сидели по обе стороны от неё и соперничали за звание той, что успокоит ее больше.

\- Я не могу просто перестать думать о нём, - покачала головой Марлин, глядя в свою миску хлопьев. - Я прочитала столько книг и рассказов, и в них всех говорится, что это очень больно…

Римус перестал есть свой завтрак и теперь просто потягивал чай, пытаясь скрыть свой дискомфорт.

\- Я тоже про это читал, - сказал Сириус. - Но я уверен, что если Дэнни попросит так необходимую ему помощь, то с ним всё будет в порядке, - с намёком сказал он.

Римус попытался игнорировать его, тихо закипая под своей рубашкой.

\- Маме пришлось отвести его в министерство, - несчастно продолжила Марлин. - Там, видимо, есть специальные клетки. Мы спрашивали, будут ли там присутствовать целители, но никто не мог нам  _ ничего  _ сказать.

\- Я уверена, что это лучшее возможное место, - Жас ласково сжала ее руку.

Никто не согласился с ней. Мэри поджала губы.

\- Он этого не заслуживает! - Марлин всё же расплакалась. - Он не заслуживает быть заперт там совершенно один! Он мой любимый брат, а не какой-то… не какое-то  _ животное. _

Тошнота от чувства вины угрожала пересилить Римуса, и он ушёл как можно быстрее. Весь остаток дня он едва мог обращать внимание на свои уроки. Как бы ненормально это ни было, но с тех пор, как мародёры стали анимагами, Римус стал с радостью ждать полнолуний в Хогвартсе. Прошло много времени с последнего раза, когда он так сильно боялся этой ночи.

Когда он пришёл в кабинет Мадам Помфри этим вечером, он увидел, как она хмурится, читая одно из кучи писем на ее столе. Раньше он никогда не видел, чтобы она занималась бумажной работой.

\- О, здравствуй, дорогой, - она устало ему улыбнулась. - Готов идти?

Он кивнул и терпеливо подождал, пока она наденет уличную мантию. Она увидела, как он смотрит на письма.

\- Большинство из них от бывших учеников, - объяснила она. - От тех, кто пострадал от нападения. У кого-то из них есть члены семьи, кому предстоит встретить свою первую луну, и они хотят узнать, могу ли я им чем-нибудь помочь.

\- Оу.

\- Я смогла передать немного информации о последующем уходе, но мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, как мало по-настоящему полезной информации можно найти, - продолжила она, пока они шли. Римус ничего не ответил. - Бедная мисс Маккиннон приходит ко мне почти каждый день. Вы же с ней дружите, да?

\- Да, - у Римуса слегка сорвался голос. Мадам Помфри осторожно погладила его по плечу.

\- Тебе сейчас, должно быть, очень нелегко, мой дорогой.

\- Всё нормально.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь.

\- Спасибо, - он слышал голос Сириуса в своей голове, который дразнил его,  _ я же говорил тебе… _

Но Сириус ошибался. Физическая боль была самой наименьшей из проблем Римуса, и с какими-то вещами придётся смириться, если необходимо. Это служило ему напоминанием о том, чего он заслуживал.

Несмотря на его опасения, полнолуние стало для него облегчением. Римус даже не кричал от боли трансформации, он просто позволил ей поглотить его. Как бы стыдно ему ни было, было приятно становиться чем-то другим на несколько часов; снять со своих плеч груз контроля и уступить его кому-то другому. По крайней мере, хотя бы волк до сих пор был в хороших отношениях с Бродягой, так что они могли бегать, и играть, и охотиться без этих сложных человеческих проблем между ними.

Но это продлилось не долго.

***

Пятница, 24-ое февраля, 1978 год.

К этому времени рутина стала стандартной. Римус обратился обратно, остальные убедились, что он в порядке, и ушли, Мадам Помфри забрала его, он провёл утро под действием снотворного зелья, проснулся к обеду и вернулся к свою собственную кровать на остаток дня.

Ещё неделю назад Сириус пришёл бы забрать его из больничного крыла, если бы его расписание позволяло. (Вообще-то, даже если бы его расписание не позволяло, он бы всё равно пришёл - Сириус пользовался любой возможностью сбежать с уроков.) Естественно, учитывая то, как вёл себя Римус, он не ожидал, что Сириус придёт за ним в этот день.

Но Сириус всегда был полон сюрпризов.

\- Принёс тебе лягушку, - сказал он, терпеливо ожидая, пока Римус завяжет шнурки. Он передал ему коробку с шоколадной лягушкой, которую Римус принял. Его злость немного остыла; возможно, ему просто нужен был хороший долгий сон.

\- Спасибо.

\- Можно, у нас снова всё будет нормально? - спросил Сириус, и он звучал так, будто искренне сожалел обо всём. - Можно, мы просто признаем, что оба наговорили херни, но теперь всё закончилось?

Римус смотрел на него долгое время, чтобы тот поварился немного. Затем он улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, можно.

Они пошли обратно в башню в довольно счастливом состоянии, хотя Римус прилагал больше усилий, чем обычно, пытаясь не хромать и не показывать никаких признаков дискомфорта.

\- Марлин в порядке? - спросил Римус, когда они подходили к общей комнате.

\- Да, вроде бы да, - кивнул Сириус. - Она получила письмо от мамы утром, сказала, что Дэнни в порядке. Немного поревела, но теперь уже успокоилась.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Они прошли через портрет полной дамы и через общую комнату.

\- Я, наверное, пойду сразу спать, - сказал Римус, направляясь в комнату. - Ты не против?

\- Конечно! - чересчур вежливо кивнул Сириус, когда они подошли к последней лестнице на их пути. К этому времени Римус серьёзно устал, но будь он проклят, если позволит Сириусу увидеть это.

\- Ты устал? - спросил Римус.

\- Не, - ответил Сириус. - Спал всё утро. Питер тоже.

\- О, хорошо, - Римус наконец добрался до своей кровати и сел. Даже не думая, его рука потянулась потереть бедро. Он остановился, как только осознал это, но взгляд Сириуса мгновенно метнулся туда. Он с укором посмотрел на Римуса.

\- Ты поговорил с Мадам Помфри?

\- Мы прекрасно поболтали, спасибо, что спросил, - задеревенел Римус, мгновенно ощетинившись. - О всех ее бедных бывших учениках, которым пришлось обращаться в первый раз этой ночью. Это был очень радостный разговор.

Сириус цокнул.

\- Но ты поговорил с ней о своём бедре?!

\- Нет, - выдохнул Римус, ложась на спину.

\- Римус, прекрати упрямиться! Ты видишься с ней каждую неделю! Просто  _ упомяни  _ об этом… или давай  _ я  _ сделаю это, если ты хочешь.

\- Господи боже, только не об этом снова! Оставь меня в покое! - Римус снова сел прямо.

\- Нет! - так же эмоционально возразил Сириус. - Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь рассказать ей, я уверен, что она может помочь.

\- Боже мой, почему ты не можешь забыть об этом? Я сказал, что я не хочу беспокоить ее подобной хернёй. Ты раздуваешь проблему из ничего! - Римус поднялся на ноги, волк внутри него хотел иметь превосходство в росте; утвердить доминирующее положение.

\- А  _ ты  _ снова убегаешь от своих проблем! - злился Сириус. - Ты постоянно так делаешь, и это пиздец как выматывает! Ты считаешь себя таким взрослым, да? Держишь всё в себе. Это глупо! Ты просто делаешь из себя мученика, как будто ты  _ хочешь  _ быть несчастным!

\- Ой, да иди нахуй, Блэк! - закричал в ответ Римус. - Тебе-то легко гнать на меня, да?! Почему нам всегда обязательно говорить о  _ моей  _ дерьмовой жизни, а?! Мистер ‘расскажи мне блядский секрет’?!

Сириус в шоке моргнул, и Римус почувствовал прилив энергии; теперь он что-то задел. Он зажал Сириуса в своей челюсти, и он не отпустит его, пока не почувствует кровь.

\- Что насчёт  _ тебя,  _ Сириус?! Почему мы никогда не говорим о  _ твоей  _ ебанутой семейке, с твоим братцем пожирателем смерти и твоей сумасшедшей сестрой?! А давай немного поговорим о  _ твоей  _ боли, о  _ твоих  _ шрамах и посмотрим, как тебе это понравится?!

\- Блять, Римус…

\- О, нет, я знаю! Давай поговорим о твоей  _ матери?  _ \- Римус перешёл к смертельному удару, и это было даже более эффективно, чем он ожидал. Сириус полностью изменился; его лицо застыло, его тело напряглось, как будто его только что ударили.

Римус практически пожалел, что не ударил его на самом деле, потому что тогда Сириус хотя бы мог ударить его в ответ, и они бы подрались, и на этом бы всё закончилось. А вот это было несправедливо, и он не мог забрать свои слова назад.

Сириус посмотрел на него с чистейшим шоком и обидой в глазах и затем моментально перешёл в режим гнева.

\- Пошёл ты нахуй, Люпин, - огрызнулся он и вылетел из комнаты.

\- Да, отлично, проваливай нахер, - закричал Римус вслед захлопнувшейся двери.

Он тяжело дышал, его лицо горело. Он хотел, чтобы Сириус вернулся и поорал на него ещё немного, чтобы он мог поорать в ответ, но ему пришлось справляться сигаретами и The Sex Pistols. Пошли все нахуй.

Сириус не вернулся. Римус не знал, у кого была карта, поэтому он не мог найти его.

В конце концов, дверь их комнаты снова открылась, и внутрь вошли Лили с Джеймсом, которые прижимались друг к другу и счастливо перешёптывались.

\- О, привет, Лунатик! - Джеймс остановился, увидев хандрящего Римуса на подоконнике. Он выглядел немного пристыженным. - Прости, мы думали, ты до сих пор в больничном крыле.

\- Нет. Обычно она отпускает меня после обеда, - бесцветно ответил Римус. Он поднялся с подоконника. - Я не буду вам мешать.

\- Нет, нет, Римус, не надо! - покраснела Лили. - Мы просто хотели немного тишины.

\- Серьёзно? - Римус с сарказмом выгнул бровь, и Лили с Джеймсом ещё больше покраснели и отвели взгляды.

\- Где Бродяга? - Джеймс прошёл к своей кровати и сел.

\- Не знаю.

\- Что?

\- Не знаю. Мне плевать, - Римус достал очередную сигарету из коробки из-под спичек и зажёг ее концом предыдущей.

\- Вы, что… поругались?

\- Слушай, не лезь не в своё дело, Поттер, - огрызнулся Римус.

У Джеймса упало лицо, и он посмотрел на Лили, которая лишь пожала плечами в ответ.

Именно в этот момент в открытое окно залетела сова, которую как будто призвали, чтобы разбить напряжение, и она удивила их всех. Она была от Поттеров, и Джеймс отвязал два письма от ее ноги. Он посмотрел на одно и протянул его Римусу.

\- Это тебе, Лунатик.

Раздражённо цокнув языком, Римус снова слез с подоконника и выхватил конверт из протянутой руки Джеймса. Он открыл его, пробежался глазами по короткой записке от миссис Поттер, которая так любезно передавала ему всю почту.

Он ожидал новую открытку от Гранта, но это был аккуратно сложенный лист. Он не узнал ровный почерк и синие чернила, но марка на конверте была маггловской.

Он посмотрел на обратный адрес, написанный мелким почерком на обратной стороне.

**_Если не будет доставлено, просьба вернуть:_ **

_ Мисс Хоуп Дженкинс, Отделение Спэрроу, Кардиффская Городская Больница, Кардифф. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - 'Substitute' группы The Who.


	138. Седьмой год: Хоуп

They fuck you up, your mum and dad. 

They may not mean to, but they do. 

They fill you with the faults they had

And add some extra, just for you.

But they were fucked up in their turn

By fools in old-style hats and coats, 

Who half the time were soppy-stern

And half at one another’s throats.

Man hands on misery to man.

It deepens like a coastal shelf.

Get out as early as you can,

And don’t have any kids yourself.

Твои родители испортят жизнь тебе.

Может, и не со зла, незнанием губя,

Взрастят собственные недостатки все в тебе,

Добавив парочку ещё, лишь только для тебя.

Но жизнь их так же полна ядовитой пыли

От предков-идиотов в старомодных шмотках, 

Что половину времени сюсюкались или жестоки были,

Вторую половину сидя друг у друга в глотках.

Людское горе порождает то же горе.

Оно растёт, словно ущелье, всё длинней.

Ты прочь беги, чтоб избежать повтора,

И никогда не заводи ты собственных детей.

_ Мисс Хоуп Дженкинс. _

Римус закашлялся дымом от сигареты и уронил ее, прожигая дыру в своих штанах. Он закричал от боли и вскочил с подоконника, безумно хлопая себя по жгущей части кожи.

\- Римус! - Лили в шоке уставилась на него. - Ты в порядке?!

\- Да, да… - он подобрал сигарету и выкинул ее в окно. Он сжал небольшой конверт в другой руке. Затем он запихнул смятую бумагу себе в карман. - Просто… нужно в туалет.

Он поспешил в небольшую ванную комнату и с силой захлопнул дверь, пытаясь немного выровнять своё дыхание. Ладно. Ладно. Он должен был ожидать этого. В конце концов, это  _ он  _ написал  _ ей. _

Римус достал письмо из кармана и разгладил его. Он не мог открыть его перед Лили и Джеймсом; там могло быть что угодно, а он ни к чему не был готов. Он закусил губу. Он очень сильно хотел закурить очередную сигарету, но он только что выкинул в окно свою последнюю. Как типично.

Он медленно открыл конверт, аккуратно следя за тем, чтобы не порвать его, как будто это что-то значило. Бумага была такой тонкой, и он ласково развернул ее. Теперь почерк был более узнаваемым. Он узнал его из оригинального письма, которое было написано столько лет назад, только теперь он был гораздо резче; значительно более рваным, будто ее рука дрожала.

_ Дорогой Римус, _

_ Мне так жаль, что я так долго тебе не отвечала. Боюсь, в последнее время я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, и меня не было дома, чтобы забрать почту. _

_ Я была так рада получить от тебя письмо. Прости, что я не могу написать больше, дорогой мой, но я безумно хочу узнать, как ты живёшь. Пожалуйста, напиши снова по адресу ниже. _

_ Люблю, мама. _

Теперь у Римуса тоже дрожали руки.  _ ‘Люблю, мама.’ _ Какого хера это значит?!

Он почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается волна ярости, готовая поглотить его с головой. Ссора с Сириусом растворилась до уровня ничтожности; теперь он был в истинной ярости. Это была та злость, которая лежала в спячке уже долгое время, но она всегда была в нём, в самой глубине его души. Эта злость не имела направления или цели, кроме как заполнить его красной обжигающей манией. Возможно, ее туда вложил Сивый. Возможно, это сделала Хоуп, когда бросила его. В этот момент ему было похуй.

Не в силах контролировать себя, он пнул дверь ванной. Он пнул ее с такой силой, что разбил на щепки и сделал в ней дыру.

\- Блять, - пробормотал он. - Ай, - он надеялся, что он не сломал палец.

\- О боже, Римус?! - снова раздался в его ушах голос Лили.

\- Простите, - сказал он практически на автомате, пытаясь достать ногу из остатков дерева. Он открыл ее.

Джеймс стоял прямо перед ним, глядя на него огромными глазами, Лили прямо за ним, как будто он заслонял ее от Римуса.

\- Какого хера ты творишь?! - воскликнул Джеймс резким голосом. - Слушай, если вы закусились с Бродягой, то разбирайтесь между собой, но не надо крушить комнату!

\- Простите, - повторил Римус, чувствуя себя очень маленьким. Джеймс ещё никогда не отчитывал его раньше; это было страшнее, чем он ожидал.

\- Римус? - Лили нетерпеливо отпихнула своего парня в сторону. - Что случилось?

Он покачал головой и опустил взгляд на письмо в руках. Его плечи поникли. Он до сих пор дышал слишком тяжело, чтобы быть способным подать голос. Он передал ей письмо.

Лили посмотрела на него с вопросом, но взяла из его рук лист бумаги. Пока она читала его, ее глаза становились всё больше и больше, и ее челюсть падала всё ниже. Джеймс прочитал его поверх ее плеча, и вскоре выражения их лиц стали одинаковыми. Римус не мог взять своё дыхание под контроль; он не понимал, что происходит. Его грудь очень сильно сжалась, как будто из комнаты высосали весь воздух. Внезапно ему стало очень жарко, голова закружилась, и перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды.

Он пошатнулся и вцепился в раму двери что было сил.

\- Римус?! - голос Лили теперь был для него лишь эхом, как будто он сидел на дне глубокого колодца. Ее мягкие руки легли ему на плечи, и она слегка надавила, чтобы опустить его на пол - что было хорошо, потому что его ноги вдруг просто отказались функционировать. Она начала медленно потирать его спину и очень успокаивающе заговорила: - Дыши глубоко, Римус, ты меня слышишь? Вдохни ртом и выдохни носом, ладно? Давай, вместе со мной; один… два… три…

Он не знал, что это была за магия, но она начала работать. Уже после десяти глубоких вдохов и выдохов он начал чувствовать себя лучше. Его зрение прояснилось, и он поднял взгляд. Лили сидела рядом с ним на пыльном полу их спальни. Джеймс стоял над ними с обеспокоенным лицом. Он держал письмо в руках.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Римус с отдышкой. - Простите, я не знаю, что только что произошло.

\- У моей сестры постоянно случаются подобные приступы, когда ей тревожно, - объяснила Лили. - У тебя есть что-нибудь сладкое? Обычно она ест печенье, когда худшее позади.

\- Эм… да, - Римус опустил руку в карман за шоколадной лягушкой, которую ему дал Сириус чуть раньше. Он открыл ее и быстро откусил ей голову. Его рот наполнился богатой сладостью, и ему действительно стало гораздо лучше.

Он попытался встать, и Джеймс моментально подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

\- Прости, что я накричал, Лунатик, - сказал он с тревогой в голосе. - Я повёл себя как мудак.

\- Нет, не надо было ломать дверь… - ответил Римус, осторожно отряхнул свои штаны и прошёл сесть на свою кровать.

\- О, это ерунда, - Лили поднялась и достала свою палочку. -  _ Репаро.  _ Вот и всё, видишь? - дверь починилась как новая.

\- Можешь отдать мне письмо? - слабо спросил Римус.

\- Да, прости! - Джеймс поспешно передал ему бумагу. Римус снова его прочитал. Его желудок сжался, но на этот раз голова не закружилась.  _ Люблю, мама.  _ \- Я не знал, что ты отправил ей письмо, - сказал Джеймс. - Я даже не знал, что ты знаешь, где она.

\- Твои родители мне помогли, - ответил Римус, до сих пор перечитывая. - Я сказал об этом только Сириусу.

\- О, родной, - Лили села рядом с ним и сжала его руку. - Ты собираешься написать ей ответ?

Римус поднял взгляд, глядя прямо перед собой. Он принял решение.

\- Нет. Я собираюсь увидеться с ней.

\- О! - пискнула Лили. - Да, конечно… эм… Макгонагалл наверняка согласится организовать это на выходных, может…

\- Нет, - Римус покачал головой. - Я отправляюсь прямо сейчас.

\- Что?! - воскликнул Джеймс.

\- Я достаточно долго ждал, - сказал Римус. - Теперь у меня есть адрес. Я выдвигаюсь.

\- Римус, ты не хочешь сперва хорошенько это обду… - начала Лили.

\- Нет, - перебил Римус и убрал руку из ее руки.

Этим движением он случайно задел ожёг от сигареты на своей ноге. Блять. Где ему теперь взять новые штаны? Лучше попробовать заклинание для починки, когда он немного успокоится. Он поднялся и прошёл к своему чемодану, чтобы найти чистые джинсы. Не может же он встретиться со своей матерью в прожжённой сигаретой одежде, да?

\- Никаких раздумий, - сказал он Лили. - Она в больнице, бог знает почему, но, возможно, у меня мало времени.

Он разделся, даже не думая. Лили быстро отвернулась и покраснела, но ему было плевать. 

\- Сохатый, - сказал он, - можно взять твою мантию?

\- Разумеется, - без колебаний кивнул Джеймс.

\- Спасибо. Наверное, я попытаюсь телепортироваться от Ханидьюков. Не должно занять весь вечер, я, скорее всего, смогу вернуться до отбоя.

\- Хороший план, - кивнул Джеймс.

\- Как ты собираешься оказаться у Ханидьюков?! - спросила Лили с глубоким недоумением, написанным на ее лице. Римус с любопытством посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот смущённо усмехнулся и поправил очки на носу.

\- Эм… ну, существует что-то вроде секретного прохода…

Меньше, чем через полчаса, они прошли мимо статуи горбатой ведьмы и встали на путь к Хогсмиду. Они поспешно надели маггловскую одежду, Лили предложила это практически в последнюю минуту. Джеймс хотел рассказать Сириусу и Питеру, но Римус отказался. Питер всё равно не мог телепортироваться, и у Римуса не было места для Сириуса в своей голове. К счастью, Джеймс уважал его желания.

\- Сколько у вас, парни,  _ ещё  _ секретов?! - прошептала Лили, оглядываясь кругом, пока они шли по тёмному тоннелю.

\- Она знает про карту? - невинно спросил Римус.

\- Какую карту?! Поттер! Какую карту??

Они не ругались по-настоящему. Для Лили и Джеймса споры были лишь частью развлечения. Они провели столько лет, занимаясь этим, что теперь просто не знали, как остановиться. Римусу это нравилось. Это отвлекало его от всего остального.

Потому что теперь он успокоился, и рациональные мысли начали подкрадываться к нему исподтишка.  _ Куда ты идёшь? С чего ты взял, что после стольких лет она захочет тебя увидеть? Тебя поймают за территорией замка и исключат, и ты потащишь за собой на дно Лили и Джеймса. _

И Сириус. Он больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Сириус сейчас был рядом с ним, если бы они только не ругались. Возможно, он сам навлёк на себя это, когда вот так вот вспомнил мать Сириуса. О боже, что, если Хоуп окажется как Вальбурга?!

Но он упрямо продолжил идти, потому что сейчас он зашёл слишком далеко. Вскоре они оказались в погребе Ханидьюков, запомнили адрес больницы и приготовились телепортироваться.

Эта часть была простой. В Римусе было столько эмоций и адреналина, что ему едва ли пришлось дёрнуть головой, как он оказался в водовороте пространства, путешествуя по потоку магии в сторону Кардиффа. Лили с Джеймсом приземлились рядом через секунду, держась за руки.

\- Значит, вот он - Уэльс, - сказала Лили, оглядывая тихую городскую улицу, на которой они оказались. - Никогда не бывала здесь раньше.

\- Я тоже, - одновременно ответили Римус с Джеймсом.

\- Так, давайте найдём больницу, - улыбнулась она. Она отпустила руку Джеймса и вместо неё взяла руку Римуса, практически ведя его за собой к концу дороги.

Они перепрыгнули две или три улицы. Главное здание было старым и красивым, сделанным из красного кирпича, всё остальное было в сером бетоне 60-х. Вокруг царила эта холодная атмосфера государственных учреждений, которая сильно напоминала Римусу приют Святого Эдмунда.

\- Ладно! - радостно сказала Лили, подойдя к огромной карте здания под указателем, который расходился в разных направлениях. - В адресе было отделение Спэрроу, ведь так… так что это… вот здесь.

Она снова принялась идти, и Римус был так рад, что она была с ним, потому что сама его суть твердила ему развернуться, уйти и никогда не оглядываться. Отделение Спэрроу находилось в одном из бетонных зданий. Они остановились прямо перед входом.

\- Эм… Лили? Джеймс? - сказал Римус, остановившись. - Вы не против… если я пойду один? Я просто… хочу сделать это сам. Простите.

\- Конечно, - ответила Лили, погладив его по плечу. - Мы подождём тебя здесь, да, Джеймс?

\- Ладно, - осторожно кивнул Джеймс. - Лунатик, ты уверен, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я привёл…

\- Он не придёт, - сказал Римус с абсолютной уверенностью. - Ты был прав, мы поругались. Я сказал кое-что ужасное, реально дерьмовое. Он злится, и он имеет на это полное право.

\- Да, но всё равно…

\- Всё нормально, Сохатый, - успокоил его Римус. - Я в порядке. Ладно, я пошёл.

\- Удачи! - улыбнулась Лили. Он мрачно кивнул и подошёл к вращающимся дверям.

Внутри больницы было ещё больше знаков, указывающих в разные стороны, и Римусу три раза пришлось возвращаться к началу, из-за того что он повернул не туда или сел не на тот лифт. Это место было ужасно; оно воняло болезнью, и мочой, и антисептиками, которые пытались замаскировать кровь и смерть. Решительность Римуса таяла с каждой секундой.

Наконец, он прошёл в двери с надписью ‘Спэрроу’, написанные голубыми и белыми буквами. За ними оказался более тихий коридор со стойкой регистрации в конце и открытыми светлыми палатами, где люди в ровных рядах лежали на кроватях.

Римус подошёл к регистрации и посмотрел на имена пациентов, написанные на доске объявлений на стене.

\- Кого ты ищешь, милый? - спросила его пухлая медсестра с доброй улыбкой.

\- Эм. Хоуп Дженкинс… - промямлил Римус.

\- А! Родственник, да?

\- Да. Я ее сын.

\- О, она так обрадуется! Она всё время говорит о своих детях, эта Хоуп. Иди за мной, милый.

У него не было времени осознавать это новое открытие, что у его матери были ‘дети’, множественное число. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Римус последовал за медсестрой по зелёному скрипящему линолеуму в палату с шестью или восемью кроватями. Она привела его к дальнему окну, из которого лился яркий солнечный свет. 

\- Хоуп, милая, у тебя посетитель! Твой мальчик пришёл повидать тебя, разве он не лапочка?

Медсестра подозвала его жестом руки, и он беспомощно остановился у изножья кровати. Женщина, лежащая на ней, выглядела так, будто дремала до этого, хотя находилась в полу-сидячем положении. Теперь она дезориентированно моргала и слегка хмурилась медсестре.

\- Кто? - в недоумении спросила она тихим хриплым голосом, пока ее тёмные глаза не остановились на Римусе. Ее бледные брови взлетели вверх. - О, - выдохнула она.

\- Привет, - помахал он рукой, чувствуя себя глупо.

\- Оставлю вас вдвоём, - сказала медсестра и задвинула бледные больничные занавески вокруг кровати. - Принести кому-нибудь чаю?

\- Нет, спасибо, - в один голос ответили они, до сих пор пялясь друг на друга.

Она была очень маленькой и очень хрупкой. Даже тощей; ее кости и суставы виднелись сквозь кожу. Она выглядела гораздо старше, чем представлял ее Римус; но, возможно, всё дело было в болезни. Ее лицо было осунувшимся, болезненно худым. Он помнил, какой красивой она была на фотографии, и какой красивой она до сих пор могла бы быть, будь она здорова.

Теперь гораздо бодрее она посмотрела на него своими глазами, которые были уже на мокром месте и чуть ли не жадно блестели; словно она поглощала каждый сантиметр его долговязого силуэта. Он недвижно стоял и просто позволял ей это.

\- О, - снова хрипло выдохнула она. Ее глаза наполнились слезами. - О, ты выглядишь точь в точь как он.

Значит, вот она - его мать. Он смотрел на неё и совершенно ничего не чувствовал.

Он прочистил горло.

\- Я получил твоё письмо, - он не знал, что ещё сказать. Он пожалел, что вообще пришёл сюда.

\- Ты не обязан был приезжать, - тихо ответила она. - Я не осмелилась просить тебя. Но я хотела увидеть тебя. Я хотела увидеть тебя… так много лет, - она закрыла глаза, и слёзы побежали по ее худым щекам.

Он прикусил язык. Самые разные отвратительные и ужасные вещи кипели у него в горле, желая вырваться наружу. Но какой в этом смысл? Она умирала, это было очевидно, он чувствовал запах смерти. Злые слова ничего ему не дадут. Она снова заговорила.

\- Ты сейчас в Хогвартсе?

\- Да, - кивнул он. - Последний год.

\- Он был бы так рад. Лайелл. Твой отец.

Снова тишина. Римус не хотел смотреть на неё слишком долго. Она выглядела такой грустной, такой слабой и больной.

\- Ты хочешь у меня что-нибудь спросить?

Римус пожал плечами. Это было ещё более кошмарно, чем он мог себе представить. Она тихо засмеялась.

\- Знаешь, ты меня не обидишь. Это может быть твой единственный шанс.

Она сглотнула, когда он всё равно не заговорил.

\- Ну, тогда ладно, я просто скажу тебе. Прости меня за то, что я сделала. Я не горжусь этим. Я любила твоего отца больше, чем… ну, я любила его всем своим сердцем. Он был всем для меня, жаль, что ты не знал его. Когда ты пострадал, а он умер… я просто не знала, что делать. Я была так молода, так одинока. Свою семью я не видела уже несколько лет, и я даже не знала соседей, потому что Лайелл говорил, что мы должны держать всё в секрете.

Она была из Уэльса, теперь он слышал ее акцент. То, как она произносила имя его отца двумя краткими слогами -  _ Лай-елл.  _ Он чувствовал себя идиотом, что не осознал этого раньше, учитывая, что сейчас они были в Кардиффе, но всё же. Никто раньше не говорил ему, что она была из Уэльса. Видимо, для всех, кроме него, это была незначительная информация.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, - всё нормально, тебе не нужно объяснять.

\- Я думала о тебе, - отчаянно сказала она. - Каждый день. О моём мальчике, о моём бедном маленьком мальчике.

\- Не надо, - сказал он, чувствуя себя некомфортно - даже напуганно. - Всё нормально, пожалуйста, не надо…

Он опустился на твёрдый больничный стул рядом с ее кроватью. Он не протянул ей руки, не взял ее ладонь, это было бы слишком.

\- Я думала, так будет лучше, - плакала она, и ее слёзы скатывались на подушку, на которой она лежала. - Я не смогла бы позаботиться о тебе, ты был таким сильным, даже когда был совсем маленьким. Мне приходилось запирать тебя, ты так боялся, и ты звал меня, но я не могла зайти…

Ему казалось, что у него в животе образовался тяжёлый кусок льда. Он хотел, чтобы она перестала говорить, он не хотел это слушать.

\- Ты поступила правильно, - сказал он. - Правильно. Ты сделала всё, что могла, я никогда не винил тебя.

Это было правдой. Он винил своего отца снова и снова в своей голове, яростно ненавидел его годами. Но почему-то он сочувствовал своей матери, магглу, которая оказалась точно в такой же ситуации после смерти Лайелла, что и он.

\- Это… до сих пор происходит? - спросила она, глядя на него большими глазами. Они были такими же каре-зелёными, что и его. Он кивнул.

\- Всё не так плохо, - соврал он. - У меня есть помощь. Там безопасней.

Это, казалось, стало для неё облегчением, что порадовало его.

\- А школа? Я уверена, что ты такой же умный, как твой отец!

\- Мне нравится школа, - сказал он. - Я довольно хорошо справляюсь, - он не знал, что ещё сказать про Хогвартс. - У меня, эм… у меня его палочка. Лайелла.

Она улыбнулась, ее бледные тонкие губы растянулись на ее мраморном лице.

\- А у тебя… есть кто-нибудь? В твоей жизни, кто присматривает за тобой?

\- Я… - он подумал о Лили и Джеймсе, о Питере и Гранте, о Мадам Помфри, о Мэри и Марлин, даже о Профессоре Макгонагалл. И о Сириусе. - Да, есть. У меня есть друзья.

Он бросил взгляд на граммофон на ее прикроватном столике и небольшую стопку пластинок на стуле. Группы The Beatles, Cliff Richard, The Kinks.

\- Это твои пластинки? - впервые спросил он с искренним любопытством.

\- О, да, - кивнула она. - Я люблю немного потанцевать, люблю. Лайелл любил книги, но я больше всего люблю хорошую поп музыку. Он всегда подшучивал надо мной.

Ее акцент был милым, красивым и дружелюбным вдоль и поперёк. Он был рад, что она не была пафосной; он надеялся, что он не звучал слишком просто для неё.

\- Я тоже люблю музыку, - тихо сказал он. Он не мог заставить себя повысить голос, но она не возражала. - Больше всего Дэвида Боуи.

\- Видимо, этим ты пошёл в меня, - сонно сказала она, до сих пор улыбаясь. - Мой неугомонный малыш. Раньше я садила тебя на одеяло, пока занималась домашними делами, и включала свои пластинки. Тогда ты начинал прыгать и махать руками, будто ты танцевал. По радио играла  _ Love Me Do,  _ когда ты сделал свои первые шаги.

Она снова прослезилась, говоря это, голос сорвался.

\- Мне кажется, я это помню, - поспешно сказал он - это было ложью, но это обрадует ее. Он не хотел, чтобы она грустила, не из-за него. Не думая, он наклонился и аккуратно взял ее за руку, будто она могла разбиться. У неё была очень маленькая ладонь - она вообще была очень маленькой женщиной. - Я люблю Beatles, - сказал он. - Всегда любил.

Она расплылась в улыбке. Даже с этими впалыми щеками и тёмными глазами от ее болезни, ее улыбка была прекрасна. Хоуп сжала руку своего сына и улыбнулась ему, и им было комфортно в таком положении довольно долгое время. Римус почувствовал, как что-то в нём начинает тянуться к ней - что-то тёплое, старое и знакомое.

В итоге, он предложил поставить для неё какую-нибудь музыку.

\- О, граммофон сломан, - ответила она.

\- Серьёзно? Давай посмотрю… - Римус достал из кармана палочку и прикоснулся ею к чёрной деревянной коробке. Он сделал это, не отпуская ее руки, и она издала тихий гордый звук радости, увидев, что он использует магию.

Пластинка начала крутиться, и ее звук был чистым и приятным. Это была пластинка группы Fairport Convention; раньше Римус никогда особо не слушал их; для него это было слишком хиппи. Но она улыбнулась, когда звонкий голос Сэнди Денни разлился по комнате. Так что он начал слушать.

_ Across the evening sky, all the birds are leaving _

_ But how can they know it's time for them to go? _

_ Before the winter fire, I will still be dreaming. _

_ I have no thought of time. _

_ For who knows where the time goes? _

_ Who knows where the time goes? _

_ По вечернему небу улетают птицы, _

_ Но откуда они знают, что им пора уходить? _

_ Перед пожаром зимы я всё ещё буду мечтать. _

_ У меня нет ни единой мысли о времени. _

_ Ведь кто знает, куда идёт время? _

_ Кто знает, куда идёт время? _

Они оба сидели и тихо слушали музыку, и Римус заметил, что, похоже, часть своей застенчивости он перенял от неё. Она не могла удержать зрительного контакта слишком надолго и ни разу не надавила на него, чтобы он заговорил. У Римуса было ощущение, что они могут сидеть в такой уютной тишине часами и понимать друг друга так же хорошо, как если бы они только и делали, что болтали.

Через какое-то время вернулась медсестра. Она сказала, что время для посещения уже прошло, и скоро придёт заведующая медсестра. Римус не хотел уходить, и Хоуп не хотела отпускать его.

\- Ты вернёшься? - спросила она просящим тоном, снова прослезившись.

\- Вернусь, - пообещал он. - Как только смогу, я вернусь.

Она притянула его руку к своим губам. Она была очень слаба, но он позволил ей. Она поцеловала его костяшки, покрытые шрамами.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой.

Что-то внутри него сломалось, когда он осознал, что не может сказать этих слов в ответ. Он не знал, как сказать их и действительно иметь это в виду.

\- Скоро увидимся, - снова пообещал он, надеясь, что она не против.

Он покинул палату в каком-то тумане, и это было просто чудом, что он вообще сумел найти выход из больницы. Должно быть, на это у него ушло вдвое больше времени, чем путь вперёд.

На улице уже стемнело. Лили сидела на скамейке, и рядом с ней сидел большой чёрный пёс. Она поднялась, уличный фонарь за ее спиной осветил ее волосы и, казалось, зажёг их огнём; галогенный нимб.

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик? - спросила она, глядя на него серьёзными глазами.

Он безмолвно пожал плечами. Лили сразу же шагнула вперёд и обвила его руками за пояс, положила голову ему на грудь и крепко обняла. Он с благодарностью обнял ее в ответ и склонил голову, чтобы вдохнуть прекрасный яблочный аромат ее волос. У него бежали слёзы, и Сириус тоже был здесь, но ему было плевать, он просто позволил Лили сжать его. Ему казалось, будто только она не давала ему рассыпаться на кусочки. Он слышал, как Бродяга скулит и ёрзает на месте. Наконец, он отстранился от неё и потёр глаза.

\- Прости, - смущённо сказал он.

\- Не говори глупостей, - она сжала его руку, ее собственные зелёные глаза уже блестели. - Хочешь пойти домой?

\- Вообще-то, - шмыгнул Римус, - я хочу очень сильно нажраться.

Бродяга гавкнул в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихотворение - 'This Is The Verse' Филипа Ларкина. Перевод оригинальный.
> 
> Песня - 'Who knows where the time goes' исполнителя Сэнди Денни.
> 
> Римус узнал, что сладкое помогает, от Лили, которая узнала это от Петуньи, и впоследствии он сказал это Гарри, то есть косвенно Гарри узнал об этом от Петуньи, от которой вообще никогда доброго слова не слышал, и я снова плачу, ребята!
> 
> Имя Хоуп означает «надежда»


	139. Седьмой год: Пьяницы

_ Better get yourself together darling _

_ Join the human race _

_ How in the world you gonna see _

_ Laughing at fools like me _

_ Who on earth d'you think you are _

_ A superstar? _

_ Well, right you are _

__

_ Well we all shine on _

_ Like the moon and the stars and the sun _

_ Well we all shine on _

_ Ev'ryone come on _

_ Лучше возьми себя в руки, дорогая, _

_ Присоединись к человеческой расе, _

_ Как же ты проживёшь в этом мире, _

_ Смеясь над такими дураками, как я? _

_ Кем ты вообще себя возомнила, _

_ Суперзвездой? _

_ Ну, ты права. _

_ Что ж, мы все сияем _

_ Как луна, и звёзды, и солнце. _

_ Что же, мы все сияем, _

_ Давайте, все, зажигаем. _

\- Ладно. Тогда в паб? - снова по-деловому спросила Лили. - Мне кажется, нам лучше вернуться в Хогсмид, ты так не думаешь? Я не хочу испытывать удачу и телепортироваться обратно в Шотландию пьяными…

\- Да, хороший план, - кивнул Римус, вытирая нос рукавом, до сих пор шмыгая. - ...а где Джеймс?

\- Ну, мы подумали, что будет слишком подозрительно, если оба главных старосты пропадут одновременно, - засмеялась Лили. - Так что он вернулся, чтобы прикрыть нас. Он, эм… он прислал Сириуса. Мы оба подумали…

\- Всё нормально, - кивнул Римус. Он наконец повернулся и обратился к псу, который терпеливо сидел рядом. - Сириус?

Он моментально обратился в человека и встал рядом с ним, неловко потирая одну руку второй.

\- Привет, Лунатик, - тихо сказал он.

\- Привет, - кивнул в ответ Римус, внезапно резко засмущавшись.

\- О, Римус, я совсем забыла! - Лили разбила напряжение. Она протянула ему небольшую квадратную картонную пачку. Это была пачка сигарет Silk Cart. - Идея Джеймса, - пожала плечами она.

\- Спасители, спасибо! - Римус с благодарностью ее принял.

\- На самом деле, лучше мне пойти и связаться с ним, - продолжила Лили, переводя взгляд между ними двумя. - Блэк, дай мне своё зеркало? Я пойду скажу ему, где нас встретить.

Сириус передал ей зеркало, и она улыбнулась им обоим, прежде чем отойти от них подальше - чтобы она оказалась вне зоны слышимости.

Римус опустился на скамью, открыл пачку сигарет зубами и достал одну. Он протянул ее Сириусу.

\- Зажги для меня? Я так нервничаю, что наверняка просто взорву ее себе в лицо.

Сириус щёлкнул пальцами, и цилиндр задымился. Римус затянулся. Сириус опустился рядом с ним.

\- Лунатик, я…

\- Сириус…

Они оба попытались заговорить одновременно, затем робко улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Сириус, - сказал Римус, - прости меня. Я повёл себя как мудак.

\- Это точно, - кивнул Сириус, доставая себе сигарету. - Но я не могу сказать, что ты был неправ.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Римус. - Я не знаю, что со мной не так.

\- С тобой  _ всё так,  _ Римус, - Сириус ласково прикоснулся к его колену и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он был в маггловской одежде, что было приятным разнообразием, подумал Римус. Чёрные джинсы и чёрная кожаная куртка. Римус ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.

\- И что в этом нового? - показал ему язык Сириус. Но после этого снова стал серьёзным. - Я поверить не мог, когда Сохатый рассказал мне про письмо. Я чувствовал себя таким дерьмом за то, что наорал на тебя, я просто хотел, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке, а потом он сказал, что ты ушёл к ней…

\- Прости, - повторил Римус. - Я просто должен был сразу пойти туда, я даже не думал.

\- Я бы тоже не думал, - признал Сириус. - Хотя, вообще-то, я не уверен, что бросился бы к своей матери.

Римус фыркнул без энтузиазма, и они оба немного помолчали, думая о своих матерях.

\- Какая она? - наконец спросил Сириус.

Римус тщательно подумал над этим вопросом, прежде чем ответить. Он попытался вспомнить ее голос, ее глаза, ощущение ее руки в своей.

\- Она хорошая, - сказал он. - Я думаю, она мне нравится.

\- Вы там как, готовы? - вернулась Лили, по всей видимости, решив, что они помирились.

\- Да, - оба ответили они с улыбкой.

***

В итоге, все впятером они оказались в Трёх Мётлах - Джеймс притащил с собой из замка Питера. Три огненных виски, и Римус чувствовал себя приятно, тепло и расслабленно, глупо улыбаясь, пока его друзья поднимали шум ради него.

Никто не задавал ему вопросов, что было просто идеально; они просто в кои-то веки пили, смеялись и разговаривали как нормальные подростки.

\- Это карта состоит из лучших видов магии, что я когда-либо видела, - восхищалась Лили после изучения карты. - И вы используйте ее  _ только  _ для пранков?!

\- А для чего ещё нам ее использовать? - поднял бровь Сириус.

\- Тут даже отмечены движущиеся лестницы! - воскликнула Лили, находясь в полном восторге.

\- Это я сделал, - с гордостью сказал Римус.

\- Ты  _ всё  _ сделал, - сказал Сириус. - Это всё было вашей идеей, мистер Лунатик.

\- Да, но вы вложили в это столько работы…

\- Что вы собираетесь сделать с ней в конце года? - спросила Лили.

Четверо парней переглянулись с ноткой грусти. Карта станет бесполезна для них, если они покинут Хогвартс. Лунатик, Хвост, Бродяга и Сохатый больше не будут ведущими пранкерами этой школы. Джеймс пожал плечами.

\- Передадим ее младшему поколению, наверное? Может, кому-нибудь из кооператива.

Римус возненавидел эту идею и осушил свой четвёртый бокал.

\- Розмерта! - позвал Сириус, подняв руку. - Ещё один круг, дорогая?

\- Будет прямо сейчас, хороший мой… - ответила она.

\- Подлиза, - пихнул его Римус под столом.

\- Я пытаюсь  _ тебя  _ напоить, - высокомерно ответил Сириус. - Как ты и просил.

\- Я уже напилась, - пробормотала Лили, с трудом промаргиваясь. - Я не знаю, как я пойду обратно в школу…

\- Я тебя понесу, - благородно предложил Джеймс, хотя он сам очевидно уже шатался на месте.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, - печально сказал Питер.

\- Успокойся, Хвостик, мы ещё никуда не уходим, - сказал Сириус, когда Розмерта возникла у их стола с подносом напитков. Римус схватил очередное огненное виски и осушил одним заходом. Ему нравилось это обжигающее ощущение; ему казалось, что оно помогало.

\- Я не имел в виду сегодня, - сказал Питер и неуклюже стукнул своим пухлым кулаком по столу. - Я имел в виду школу, я имел в виду  _ всё. _

\- Школа - это не всё, - ласково погладила его Лили.

\- Не всё, - вздохнул он. - Но всё изменится, ведь так? Мы не будем видеться всё время, у нас у всех будут работы.

\- Говори за себя, - засмеялся Сириус. - Некоторые из нас богаты независимо от всего. Да и вообще, естественно, мы будем видеться каждый день, идиот, мы же все будем жить вместе!

Лили и Джеймс посмотрели друг на друга, вдруг резко протрезвев. Сириус прищурил глаза.

\- Что?

\- Брат, - неловко начал Джеймс, - эм. Мы с Лили разговаривали, что… может, мы будем жить вместе после лета.

\- Да, - кивнул Сириус, - мы все будем жить вместе и…

\- Бродяга, - Римус положил руку ему на колено, - он имеет в виду только их двоих.

\- Что?  _ Почему?! _

\- Давайте не будем говорить об этом сейчас! - поспешно сказала Лили. - Ничего ещё не решено!

Но все видели, что это было не так.

\- Что там с нашим пранком? - сказал Джеймс, не отрывая глаз от Сириуса. - Что мы будем делать, если никто не придумает ничего хорошего?

\- Мы придумаем, - сказал Римус. - У нас ещё есть время. Это только для меня идея массовой левитации начинает звучать здорово?

\- О, отлично, ты уже нажрался, - ухмыльнулся Сириус. - Каким хуем мы собираемся поднять в воздух двести учеников? И  _ зачем  _ нам это делать?

\- Чтобы посмеяться, - пожал плечами Римус и захихикал. В этот момент ему казалось, что все будут смеяться над чем угодно.

\- У нас достаточно человек, - сказал Джеймс. - Если все сконцентрируются, мы с лёгкостью сможем поднять их в воздух.

\- И что мы будем с ними делать?! Розыгрыши должны иметь какой-то смысл! - настоял Сириус. Все начали смеяться над ним. Тот надменно покачал головой и сделал глоток своего сливочного пива.

\- Ты не пьёшь? - вдруг заметил Римус.

\- Эм… нет, - Сириус застенчиво опустил взгляд. - Решил, что кому-нибудь лучше остаться в адекватном состоянии и взять ответственность над доставкой ваших тел до замка в целости и сохранности.

\- Ооооооу, - пьяно протянула Лили. - Так тебе не всё равно, Блэк! Ты на самом деле мягкий и пушистый, правда?

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы кого-нибудь исключили из школы до того, как мы сдвинем этот пранк с мёртвой точки!

\- Сдвинем с мёртвой точки! Так ты согласен с идеей про левитацию! - рассмеялся Джеймс.

\- О мой бог… - закатил глаза Сириус. - Я пошёл в туалет, - он встал и оставил их смеяться между собой.

Римус воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы пойти покурить. Он мог бы покурить в пабе, и, возможно, Лили с Джеймсом даже не стали бы пилить его за это, но он хотел минуту наедине с собой. На улице было приятно и прохладно, воздух был чистым. Он закурил и начал выдыхать дым, обнимая себя руками, чтобы сохранить тепло. Он был очень пьян. Ему пришлось прислониться к стене, просто чтобы остаться в горизонтальном положении. Ему было хорошо; ему не нужно было ни о чём переживать, пока он был пьяным. Никто не будет от него этого ожидать.

Он откинул голову на стену, прислонившись затылком к прохладному камню, и поймал краем взгляда бледный полумесяц, который светил сквозь редкие облака. Он подумал о Ливии, как он часто делал, когда видел луну. О Касторе. Он подумал об их предупреждении и том, как в конце концов оно оказалось таким бессмысленным. И почему? Затуманенный из-за виски разум Римуса наткнулся на что-то - на что-то, о чём он ещё не думал раньше. Но как только эта мысль всплыла в его голове, тут же она снова пропала. Он слабо покачал головой.

\- Всё нормально? - Сириус вышел к нему и встал рядом с ним.

\- Ммм, - кивнул Римус, широко улыбаясь.

\- Пьяница, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

\- Эй! - игриво возмутился Римус. - Я могу себя контролировать, если тебе так интересно. В отличие от  _ некоторых. _

\- Значит так? - подыграл ему Сириус, тоже прислоняясь к стене. Он взял Римуса за руку и переплёл их пальцы.

\- Да, - с готовностью кивнул Римус. - Помнишь мой пятнадцатый день рождения? Вы с Питом так нажрались, тебя вырвало прямо в тоннеле.

\- Годрик, как я могу забыть, - засмеялся Сириус. - Просто кошмар.

\- Нееее, - счастливо вздохнул Римус, сжимая пальцы Сириуса. - Всё было классно. Ты уснул на моём плече и сказал, что я волшебный.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Это действительно звучит классно. Я, видимо, реально нажрался, - снова засмеялся он. - Не то чтобы я  _ не  _ думал, что ты волшебный, Лунатик.

Но разум Римуса уже начал уплывать. Его сигарета затухла, и он выбросил ее.

\- Хотел бы я уметь говорить такие вещи.

\- Какие вещи? - нахмурился Сириус.

\- Хорошие вещи.

\- Ты говоришь много хороших вещей, Лунатик.

Римус нахмурился и покачал головой. Этого было недостаточно.

\- Мне нужно ещё выпить.

\- Ладно, пойдём…

В пабе Питер уже практически спал на своём локте, а Лили уселась Джеймсу на колени. Похоже, она пыталась достать своим языком его гланды.

\- Чёрт возьми, - простонал Сириус. - Расцепитесь уже, вы, двое.

Римус фыркнул и осушил своё виски. Так-то лучше.

\- Кто бы говорил! - Лили показала ему язык. - Марлин сказала мне, что поймала вас целующимися в коридоре!

\- И что, если так? - чопорно ответил Сириус. - Мы были одни, пока она не вмешалась.

\- Там был Кристофер, - вставил Римус. Лили засмеялась и указала на Сириуса пальцем.

\- Ха! Эксгибиционист!

\- Она права, - пьяно кивнул Римус. - Ты экс-гиб-ист. Помнишь, я постоянно ловил вас с Мэри, когда был старостой.

\- Ну, это была  _ Мэри,  _ вы же знаете  _ Мэри… _

\- Римус! - сказала Лили, до сих пор хихикая и краснея. - Ты не поверишь, что Мэри рассказала мне про тебя в прошлом году!

\- Что?

\- Это было до того, как ты признался, так что сейчас она наверняка признает, что всё выдумала, но она сказала нам с Марлин, что вы с ней… ну,  _ понимаешь… _

\- Занялись сладкой гетеросексуальной любовью? - подсказал Сириус, уже не в силах подавлять свой смех.

\- О! - сказал Римус. - Да, это, вообще-то, правда.

\- Что?! - Лили уставилась на него с открытым ртом.

\- Это было давно…

\- Вообще-то, в прошлом году, - поправил Сириус. - Всё нормально, Лили, он просто хотел заставить меня ревновать.

\- Высокомерный кретин, - фыркнул Римус.

Питер начал храпеть. Джеймс посмотрел на него, затем на свои карманные часы.

\- Наверное, нам пока возвращаться назад?

***

Римус настоял на том, чтобы допить не только свой напиток, но и напитки всех остальных за столом. Он хотел хорошенько надраться, чтобы сразу уснуть без всяких тяжёлых мыслей, которые мучали его с возвращения Марлин. К тому же, пусть он и не признается в этом Сириусу, но его бедро не болело так сильно со всем этим огнём в его венах.

Джеймс был верен своему слову и протащил Лили на спине до Ханидьюков. Римус посмотрел на Сириуса и дёрнул бровью. Тот засмеялся в ответ.

\- Я могу понести тебя левитацией, если хочешь, но я  _ не собираюсь  _ тащить тебя.

\- И кто сказал, что романтика мертва, - зевнул Питер, потирая глаза и пытаясь поспевать за ними.

К тому времени, как они спускались по ступеням в погреб магазина сладостей, Римус был уже не так рад всей этой затее. Возможно, последние несколько бокалов были плохой идеей. Его голова начала болезненно пульсировать, его зрение поплыло. Его конечности стали такими тяжёлыми, пока они тонули в темноте тоннеля, и он уже просто хотел свернуться и уснуть прямо там.

\- Никто нас не потеряет, - пробормотал он, пока Сириус аккуратно тянул его вперёд. - Завтра выходной.

\- Я, правда, не думаю, что ты будешь рад проснуться здесь, Лунатик, - ласково приструнил его Сириус. - Поверь мне.

\- Я верю тебе, - ответил Римус. Его рот был полон слюны.

Питеру было хорошо. Он обратился в крысу и уснул в кармане у Лили.

\- У него это так хорошо получается, - восхитился Сириус. - Я не могу обращаться, когда пьяный.

\- А я могу! - восторженно закричал Джеймс и мгновенно трансформировался - к сильному испугу Лили.

\- Господи боже, - выдохнула она. - Я никогда к этому не привыкну.

Сохатый склонил свою рогатую голову и опустился на одно колено, чтобы Лили залезла ему на спину. Она с улыбкой схватила его за шею и восторженно закричала, когда Джеймс галопом понёсся вперёд по тоннелю.

Римус и Сириус уставились им вслед, пока они растворялись в темноте.

\- Очаровательно, - фыркнул Сириус.

\- Почему ты не такое полезное животное? - буркнул Римус, тяжело опираясь на него.

\- Не то чтобы мы могли  _ выбирать… _

\- Уууф, - простонал Римус. - Меня сейчас вырвет.

\- Ох, тогда давай сюда... - Сириус схватил его за плечи и развернул его в нужный момент.

К счастью, Римус немного съел за сегодня, но это ощущалось просто ужасно. Его желудок болезненно сжимался, и его выворачивало, пока глаза не залило слезами, и ему не стало казаться, что он задыхается. Он быстро убрал волосы с лица. Сириус подал ему кубок холодной воды.

\- Откуда ты его достал? - выплюнул Римус и вытер рот.

\- Ношу с собой для полнолуний, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Использую чары невесомости. Наверное, забыл в кармане. Эй, только глоток, а то снова вырвет.

Римус послушался. Он снова прополоскал рот и сплюнул.

\- Прости, - слабо сказал он. - Это отвратительно.

\- Считай это расплатой за твой пятнадцатый день рождения, - засмеялся Сириус. - Давай, пойдём дальше?

Римус кивнул и положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

\- Не надо было так нажираться, - пробормотал он.

\- Ты заслужил это, - просто ответил Сириус. - После такого-то дня. Или недели…

\- Я был козлиной, - теперь на Римуса нашла меланхолия, ему стало жалко себя. Сириус не собирался это слушать.

\- Хватит этого, мы уже говорили об этом.

\- Но я,  _ правда,  _ козлина.

\- Нет. Ты чудесный, - настоял Сириус.

\- У меня нет никаких чувств, - потух Римус.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Естественно, у тебя есть чувства. Смотри, мы уже почти пришли. Чёрт, эти кретины ушли без нас. Эй, как думаешь, Сохатый разобрался, как обратиться обратно?

\- Она сказала мне, что любит меня, - сказал Римус, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Сириуса.

\- Что? Кто? ...оу… ясно… - Сириус остановился, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Он попытался утешить его. - Ну, это же хорошо, да? Такое приятно слышать.

\- Я не сказал этого в ответ.

\- О, Лунатик, этого можно было ожидать. Это не значит, что у тебя нет  _ чувств!  _ Я знаю, что ты решительно настроен считать себя монстром, но это  _ не так,  _ уж прости, что разочаровываю.

\- Не мог сказать это, - упрямился Римус приглушённым тоном. - Мне кажется, я никому не могу этого сказать. Даже если я хочу.

Сириус сразу затих и замер на месте. Теперь они стояли у входа в тоннель, через несколько секунд они окажутся снова в замке. Сириус быстро обнял Римуса и нежно погладил его по волосам. Он отстранился и крепко сжал его руку в своей.

\- Ничего страшного, Римус, - прошептал он, хотя они были совсем одни. - Это не страшно, потому что это чувство не нужно произносить. Это чувство нужно показывать. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Римус. Его глаза были на мокром месте, он был пьяным в стельку, но ему стало как-то спокойней.

\- Хорошо, - Сириус снова улыбнулся. - А теперь давай вернём тебя в кровать, ладно?

\- Мм, - согласился Римус. И когда Сириус начал отодвигать статую ведьмы в сторону, Римус прикоснулся к его руке. - Сириус?

\- Да?

\- Ты волшебный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале главы - ‘Instant Karma’ Джона Леннона.


	140. Седьмой год: Блестящие Идеи

Суббота, 25-ое февраля, 1978 год.

Римусу казалось, что он ещё никогда в жизни не ненавидел огненный виски так сильно. Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, его горло высохло, его руки и ноги ныли, его голова пульсировала от боли. Он лучше лишний раз переживёт полнолуние, чем похмелье. По крайней мере, после полнолуний ему все сочувствовали.

\- Уууу, - простонал кто-то ещё. После этого раздались громкие шаги, и этот кто-то убежал в ванную, захлопнул дверь и громко начал блевать.

\- Очаровательно, - раздалось бормотание Сириуса с подушки рядом с Римусом.

\- Ты там как, Пит? - прокричал Джеймс. Ответом ему стали лишь громкие рвотные звуки из глубины ванной. - Хороший завтрак тебя исцелит, - посоветовал Джеймс.

Римус услышал, как Джеймс опустил ноги на пол. Он начал насвистывать весёлую мелодию. Грёбанный идеальный Поттер и его иммунитет к похмельям.

У Римуса заурчал живот. Завтрак казался ему хорошей идеей, несмотря на острую боль за его глазными яблоками. Сириус поднял голову при этом звуке и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты как, Лунатик?

\- Мм, - слабо кивнул он. - Пить. Есть.

\- Похоже, я не отосплюсь в эту субботу… - наигранно трагично вздохнул Сириус. Он отбросил одеяло, раздвинул занавески и встал с кровати.

Римус медленно сел прямо.

\- Пижама? - буркнул он, шаря рукой под подушкой.

\- Ах да, ты решил немного повозмущаться на этот счёт, - засмеялся Сириус, потягиваясь и зевая. - Сказал, что тебе слишком жарко. Ты запустил ее на другой конец комнаты, и я сдался.

\- Слабак, - ответил Римус и выполз из кровати в своих боксерах, чтобы найти пижаму. Ему придётся идти в общий туалет в коридоре, потому что Питер, похоже, не собирался выходить в ближайшее время. Его глаза болели от яркого солнечного света, и он наклонился, пытаясь на ощупь найти свои штаны и футболку словно слепой гиббон.

\- Доброе утро, парни, - сказала Лили с кровати Джеймса.

\- Чёрт! - Римус подскочил от удивления, прикрыл свой пах первым попавшимся журналом по квиддичу и затем прыгнул обратно за занавеску. - Какого чёрта ты тут забыла?!

\- Я здесь спала, - ответила Лили с ухмылкой в голосе. - Я не знала, что вы двое спите вместе.

\- Я не знал, что  _ вы двое  _ спите вместе, - возмущённо ответил Сириус. Он бросил Римусу его пижаму. - Держи, Лунатик, прикрой свой срам.

Римус собирался убить Джеймса. Какого хрена он себе возомнил - приглашать девчонок в их комнату? Должно же существовать какое-то негласное правило на этот счёт?! У них не было ничего святого?! Он натянул свою пижаму как можно скорее и выскочил из комнаты.

\- Я ничего не видела! - со смехом крикнула Лили ему вслед.

_ Господи. _

***

Спасибо вселенной, что сегодня была суббота. Они медленно добрались до большого зала на завтрак, и даже Питер в итоге спустился, хотя он был очень бледным и тихим и просто сидел, потягивая свой чай.

Римус же в свою очередь навалил на свою тарелку такую гору, что не видел узоров на фарфоре. Завтраки по выходным были самым лучшими; жареные яйца, толстые камберлендские сардельки, тёмные жареные грибы, бекон, золотые тосты с маслом, тушёная фасоль, запечёные помидоры, кровяная колбаса… он будет очень серьёзно скучать по еде в Хогвартсе.

\- Почему Римус ест свой завтрак от похмелья? - спросила Мэри, наливая себе апельсинового сока. - И куда вы все подевались вчера вечером?!

\- Похоже, ты сама ответила на свой вопрос, Макдональд, - подмигнул ей Сириус.

\- Вам всегда достаётся всё веселье, - буркнула она.

\- Не веселье, - ответил Питер, уронив голову на сложенные руки. - Плохое время. Тёмное время.

\- Поешь чего-нибудь, Хвост, - посоветовал Римус сквозь еду. - Тебе станет лучше.

\- Мне кажется, он боится, что ему за это откусят руку… - ухмыльнулся Сириус, когда Римус потянулся за очередной порцией бекона.

\- Да, это был последний тост, Лунатик! - пожаловался Джеймс.

\- Да бога ради, тарелки всё время пополняются, разве нет? - закатил глаза Римус.

\- Всегда было интересно, как это происходит, - улыбнулась Мэри, наблюдая, как тарелка из-под тостов магически заполняется заново.

\- Всё не так уж сложно, - сказал Сириус. - Базовое телепортационное заклинание - у домашних эльфов стоят точно такие же столы на кухне под нами; они накрывают их и затем отправляют еду на соответствующие тарелки здесь наверху.

\- Как магический кухонный лифт, - кивнул Римус, сооружая себе очень сложный сэндвич.

\- Звучит сложно для меня, - сказала Мэри. - Я бездарна в этом, мне пришлось три раза пересдавать тест на телепортацию.

\- Это легче с неодушевлёнными предметами, - сказал Римус, выдавливая себе щедрую порцию кетчупа. - И они отправляют ее только лишь прямо наверх, так что это не отбирает столько сил.

\- Однажды я пытался использовать этот приём, чтобы прибраться в комнате, - сказал Сириус. - Я просто перенёс все грязные вещи в комнату над моей. Разве что после этого я не получил их обратно; моя мать запирает чердак неприступным замком. И ещё я случайно телепортировал свою кровать, так что это мало кому понравилось…

Джеймс и Римус прыснули. Питер поднял голову.

\- Хм, - сказал он.

\- Что? - спросила Лили. - Ты же не собираешься снова блевать, нет?

\- Нет, я просто подумал…

\- Мерлин! - пошутил Сириус. - Лучше дайте ему обезболивающее зелье…

Питер добросовестно проигнорировал его, уперевшись взглядом в свою тарелку.

\- Можно сделать это в большем масштабе? - спросил он. - Эту штуку с телепортацией?

\- Имеешь в виду забирать еду с кухни сразу в нашу комнату? - спросил Римус. - Не думаю, мне кажется, только домашние эльфы так могут. Хотя было бы здорово.

\- Нет, - Питер нахмурился и покачал головой. - Я больше про то, что говорил Сириус - с кроватями, и чемоданами, и мебелью…

\- Да, наверное, - пожал плечами Сириус. - Мне кажется, именно так все наши вещи оказываются в поезде в конце семестра. Но это довольно сильная магия - у меня ушла половина дня, чтобы прибраться в комнате. Хотя прошу заметить, что мне было всего четырнадцать…

\- Но у нас много людей, - сказал Питер, с ухмылкой подняв взгляд на Джеймса. - Мы могли бы сделать это.

\- Питер, - теперь Джеймс тоже начал улыбаться, - ты, что, только что придумал лучшую чёртову идею за все семь лет пранкерства?

Питер разулыбался в ответ, и Римус сто лет не видел его таким счастливым.

\- Срочное собрание кооператива! - воскликнул Джеймс и поднялся на ноги. - Сообщить всем!

***

Проблема с планированием пранка с тридцатью людьми, а не с четырьмя, заключалась исключительно в логистике. Между тренировками по квиддичу, кружками, К.О.Т.ами и С.О.В.А.ми и доступностью кабинета было практически невозможно созвать срочное собрание. В итоге, его перенесли на воскресенье, после этого на понедельник, а после этого - к большому недовольству Джеймса - по расписанию на среду.

\- У нас полно времени, - успокаивала его Лили. - И мы можем начать готовиться уже сейчас, чтобы мы могли показать группе уже готовые заклинания.

\- Наверное, - пробормотал Джеймс, шаркая ногами по каменным плитам пола, пока они возвращались в общую комнату.

\- У меня завалялось несколько грязевых бомб, если хочешь выпустить немного пара сегодня… - Сириус забросил руку Джеймсу на плечо.

\- Да!

\- Я не могу это слушать… - Лили закрыла уши руками и убежала вперёд, чтобы догнать Мэри.

На подходе к портрету полной дамы Римус остановился на месте.

\- Вы, парни, идите, я буду через минуту, - он остановился перед кабинетом Профессора Макгонагалл.

Сириус бросил на него взгляд и понимающе кивнул, прежде чем уйти с Джеймсом и Питером, громко рассуждая о лучших местах, куда можно положить грязевые бомбы.

Римус с опаской постучал в двери.

\- Войдите, - раздался голос изнутри.

Он приоткрыл дверь и засунул голову внутрь, чтобы нервно оглядеться, прежде чем войти.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - поздоровался он, подходя к ее столу.

Макгонагалл проверяла какие-то эссе, которые лежали перед ней ровной стопкой, ее красное перо аккуратно двигалось по пергаменту, пока она читала. Она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась ему.

\- Люпин, рада Вас видеть. Прошу, садитесь.

Он осторожно сел, и это странным образом напомнило ему о самом первом разе, когда он оказался в ее кабинете, и какой высокой и пугающей она казалась ему тогда. Он искренне считал, что будет ее ненавидеть, она так напоминала ему надзирательницу в приюте. Теперь же он мог спокойно смотреть ей в глаза и улыбаться в ответ, будто она была настоящим другом.

\- Чем могу помочь? - спросила она, когда красное перо замерло в чернильнице рядом с эссе.

\- Я… я хотел попросить Вас об одолжении, - осторожно начал он. Он запустил руку в карман и достал письмо своей матери. Он положил его на стол и подвинул в ее сторону. - На рождество Поттеры помогли мне найти мою маму. Я написал ей, и она ответила. Она сейчас в маггловской больнице, в Уэльсе. Я бы хотел получить разрешение навестить ее.

Макгонагалл лишь мимолётно посмотрела на письмо и снова подняла на него взгляд.

\- Разумеется. Мы можем организовать это, когда будет угодно.

\- Серьёзно?! - он был поражён, как легко это оказалось.

\- Серьёзно, - ответила она. - Мистер Люпин, это школа, а не тюрьма. Ученикам позволено видеться со своей семьёй.

\- О. Ну, отлично. Я подумал, может, на следующем походе в Хогсмид?

\- Договорились, - она открыла свой ежедневник и что-то записала. - Подойдите ко мне с утра, и я напишу Вам разрешение.

\- Спасибо.

\- Хотите взять кого-нибудь с собой?

\- Эм… нет. Спасибо, но нет, - теперь, когда он уже сделал это в первый раз, он осознал, что ему нужно сделать это одному. Не очень-то он хотел представлять, как будет говорить это Сириусу, но ничего не поделать.

\- Я очень рада за Вас, Римус, - снова улыбнулась Макгонагалл. - Вы знаете, что моя дверь всегда открыта, если Вам нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. Хотя я знаю, что у Вас хватает друзей.

\- Спасибо, - он смущённо опустил взгляд.

\- Как идёт подготовка к экзаменам, мистер Люпин?

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - кивнул он, радуясь, что она перешла на более лёгкую тему.

\- Лучше, чем просто хорошо, насколько я слышала, - продолжила она, улыбаясь. - Все Ваши учителя оставили отличные комментарии касательно Ваших достижений. Вы справляетесь лучше своих сверстников на большинстве предметов, и я слышала, что вы заставляете работать не только себя, но и успеваете помогать другим, верно?

\- Наши внеклассные занятия - это общее дело… - неловко сказал Римус.

\- И всё же, - Профессор Макгонагалл покачала головой. - Я горда, что Вы учитесь на моём факультете, мистер Люпин.

Он не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому он просто опустил взгляд на руки.

\- Мистер Люпин, - продолжила его декан, - я вынуждена попросить Вас об одолжении…

\- Об одолжении? - Римус удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Какого чёрта?

\- Увы, но да… - Макгонагалл выглядела немного смущённо и слегка наклонилась ближе. - Я уверена, Вы знаете, что финальный матч по квиддичу в этом году состоится в апреле прямо перед экзаменами.

\- Да, Джеймс вывесил расписание в нашей комнате и наколдовал таймер до считанных секунд и всё такое.

Макгонагалл с теплом улыбнулась.

\- Джеймс стал абсолютным подарком для команды, за время своей учёбы он подарил команде Гриффиндора рекордную череду побед. Команда, которую он собрал, собирается выиграть шестой кубок подряд… что подводит меня к моей проблеме.

\- Эм… Вы хотите, чтобы я помог Вам с проблемой по  _ квиддичу?! _

\- Именно. Итак, я не могу вдаваться в подробности, но я вынуждена признаться, что наш загонщик, Александр Гордон, уезжает домой до конца года. Разумеется, я сообщу об этом Поттеру в понедельник, мы должны найти замену как можно скорее, из-за чего я хотела поговорить сперва с Вами…

\- Профессор, но я ужасно играю в квиддич! - воскликнул Римус, его прошиб холодный пот.

Макгонагалл смотрела на него с недоумением несколько секунд, но потом (что было довольно непривычно) засмеялась. Она прикрыла рот рукой извиняющимся жестом.

\- Боже мой, Люпин! Я даже не думала предлагать… хоть я и уверена, что Вы довольно неплохо обращаетесь с метлой, я думала не о Вас.

\- Оу! - с облегчением выдохнул Римус. - О, хорошо. Эм… тогда как я могу помочь?

\- Ну, - Макгонагалл снова стала серьёзной, - у нас в Гриффиндоре уже есть довольно хороший загонщик. Но насколько Вы знаете, его исключили из команды два года назад.

\- Сириус.

\- Я не намерена оправдывать его поведение или преуменьшать серьёзность инцидента, который произошёл на пятом году…

\- Да… - Римус сглотнул, обнаружив, что у него пересохло во рту. Он не любил думать об этом, не мог. Как и с его бедром, это была боль, которая иногда всплывала, но ему приходилось игнорировать ее, чтобы продолжать жить.

\- И я не отменяю наказание, которое он получил, - продолжила она. - Но… ну, его только выгнали из команды, ему не давали необратимого запрета на возвращение.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Римус. - Значит, он снова может играть, если захочет.

\- Римус, я не позволю этого, если Вы не согласитесь, - сказал Макгонагалл, положив руку на стол между ними. - Это Вас Сириус поставил в опасное положение, и если Вам кажется…

\- Нет, - перебил Римус. - В смысле, да. В смысле… примите его обратно в команду.

\- Вы уверены? - она пристально смотрела на него через свои очки, будто пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица.

\- Абсолютно! - Римус попытался выдавить улыбку. - Конечно. Это было два года назад.

Макгонагалл не отрывала от него взгляда ещё какое-то время и затем улыбнулась, заметно расслабившись. Значит, он поступил правильно. Сделал то, чего она хотела.

\- Спасибо, мистер Люпин, - кивнула она, снова отклоняясь назад. - Я скажу Поттеру всё завтра.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Римус и поднялся на ноги. - Спасибо, профессор, увидимся в понедельник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь я не могу перестать представлять Александра Гордона из ‘мужское/женское’ на метле на поле для квиддича😹😹😹
> 
> Теперь мы знаем о его тайном прошлом, Спасибо автору за такое забавное совпадение😄


	141. Седьмой год: Звезда Звезда

Конечно, он мог бы сразу же рассказать обо всём Джеймсу и Сириусу, если бы захотел. Мог бы сыграть роль героя, насладиться вниманием, стать причиной их радости. Но он не стал. Он говорил себе, что он не хотел раскрывать секреты Александра Гордона, или что он уважал намерения Макгонагалл. Но правда была в том, что он просто не хотел иметь к этому никакого отношения.

Естественно, он хотел, чтобы Сириус был счастлив. Естественно, он не хотел быть препятствием на пути Сириуса к счастью. И  _ естественно,  _ он хотел, чтобы Гриффиндор победил Слизерин на финальном матче; хотел, чтобы Джеймс получил свою минуту славы. Он не хотел смотреть, как Сириуса вечно наказывают за ошибку, совершённую в шестнадцать лет. Он не хотел, чтобы предательство висело над ними подобным образом, он не хотел вспоминать об этом снова. И всё же, оно напомнило само о себе.

Римус простил Сириуса в ванной комнате у Поттеров два года назад; освободил от этой тяжести искренне раскаявшегося парня с кровью на руках и печальными глазами. Это было до того, как они начали понимать друг друга, до всех этих  _ хороших  _ воспоминаний,  _ хороших  _ моментов, которые изменили их дружбу. Но Римус не забыл, что он чувствовал тогда. Сириус мог полностью разрушить его, даже не пытаясь. И если уж на то пошло, то сейчас Римус был ещё более уязвим перед ним, чем он был в шестнадцать лет.

Нет, сказал себе Римус. Между искуплением и местью есть разница. Сириус заслужил это.

Утром понедельника Джеймс получил записку от Макгонагалл, чтобы он встретился с ней перед тренировкой по квиддичу. Он поспешил на встречу, даже не закончив свой завтрак - финальный матч был самой важной вещью в мире. Марлин и Жас начали гадать над тем, в чём могло быть дело, и Питер с Сириусом с энтузиазмом склонились над столом, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Римус же просто ждал, с одной стороны чувствуя себя довольным, а с другой каким-то ещё. Ближе к концу завтрака из нагрудного кармана Сириуса раздался приглушённый голос Джеймса.

\- Бродяга! Бродяга! Поле для квиддича! Сейчас же!

\- Как думаешь, что ему от меня надо? - почесал затылок Сириус, когда они поднимались из-за стола.

\- О, мне кажется, тебе это понравится, - загадочно ответил Римус. - Давай, иди, кажется, у Джеймса был радостный голос.

\- Ты знаешь, в чём дело, да? - с подозрением посмотрел на него Сириус.

\- Может быть.

\- Ты, что, не хочешь, чтобы я провожал тебя до Ухода за Магическими Существами?

\- Сам справлюсь. Давай! Иди уже!

В следующий раз Римус увидел Джеймса и Сириуса только на обеде, где они сидели, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Джеймс разложил перед собой расписание по квиддичу и отмечал дополнительные дни для тренировок, чтобы Сириус мог быстрее догнать остальных игроков.

\- Ты был прав, - Сириус улыбался и практически подпрыгивал на месте, когда Римус подошёл к нему. - Мне действительно это понравилось.

Римус лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Ему было достаточно, что он видел его счастливым; и если любовь  _ в самом деле  _ проявлялась в поступках, то он надеялся, что этого было достаточно.

\- Чему ты так радуешься? - спросила Марлин, которая сидела напротив них.

\- Поздоровайся с вашим новым загонщиком, - выпалил Сириус.

Джеймс засмеялся и кивнул.

\- О! - Марлин счастливо улыбнулась. - Великолепно! Эм… а что случилось с Гордоном?

\- Уехал домой, - ответил Джеймс. - Мы не должны спрашивать.

\- Оу. Ну, как бы то ни было, - Марлин покачала головой, - новости просто шикарные, я скучала по временам, когда ты прикрывал мне спину на поле. Но как Макгонагалл разрешила тебе? Я думала, тебя вышвырнули за что-то совершенно непростительное…?

\- О да, - добавила Мэри, посыпая тёртым сыром свой картофельный суп. - Я тоже помню что-то такое, что ты тогда натворил?

Сириус заметно изменился в лице и распахнул глаза.

Римус слегка нахмурился. Неужели это впервые пришло ему в голову? Римус, что, мучился из-за воспоминаний о событии, о котором Сириус даже не вспомнил?! Но он всё равно решил спасти его:

\- Ха, вы не можете ожидать от Сириуса, что он будет запоминать все выходки, из-за которых попадает в неприятности, - со смехом сказал он.

Девчонки приняли этот ответ, и обед продолжился, но Римус чувствовал взгляд Сириуса на протяжении всего времени. Видимо, до него наконец дошло.  _ Ну,  _ подумал Римус,  _ по крайней мере, сейчас у него уходит на это всего несколько часов. В это же время в прошлом году на это ушли бы месяцы. _

На всех последующих уроках этого дня инстинкты Римуса твердили ему быть уклончивым; быстро сбежать после последнего урока и спрятаться в библиотеке допоздна, а затем сразу пойти спать без единого слова.

Но если честно - пытался он переубедить себя - разве это не было лишь очередным способом наказать Сириуса? Это явно не демонстрировало прощение. Он не забыл их последнюю ссору, и как Сириус назвал его ‘пиздец каким выматывающим’. Вообще-то, это довольно сильно его задело в то время, и он знал, что причиной этому было то, что это было жестокой правдой. 

Поэтому… на этот раз он попробует по-Сириус-овски.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться после ужина? - беззаботно спросил он, постукивая пальцем по коробке из-под спичек, где он хранил сигареты и - иногда - что-то более веселящее.

\- Да, - удивлённо улыбнулся Сириус. - Звучит неплохо.

На столе перед ними возник десерт. Джеймс делал заметки о принципах работы телепортации и убирал со стола тарелки, как только они пустели, чтобы проверить, появится еда заново на них или же прямо на столе.

\- Поттер, если ты уронишь  _ хотя бы один  _ тарт, то я тебе голову оторву… - пригрозила Лили.

***

Этим вечером им было легко улизнуть ото всех, и они побрели в сторону астрономической башни, потому что теперь вечера были довольно тёплыми, как зима пошла на спад, и там никто не будет орать на них за курение.

Они прервали парочку пятигодок, которые обжимались на парапете, и воспользовались своей привилегией старшегодок, чтобы отправить их восвояси.

\- Серьёзно, когда мы были в их возрасте, мы никогда… - неодобрительно цокнул Сириус.

\- Уверен, что хочешь закончить это предложение? - с сарказмом выгнул бровь Римус.

Они уселись. Римус свернул свою мантию, чтобы использовать ее как подушку, и они прислонились спинами к стене и начали крутить сигареты.

\- Я, правда, рад за тебя, - начал Римус после первой затяжки. - Насчёт квиддича. Ты это заслужил.

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнул Сириус и кивнул. - Я, правда… эм. Я спросил Джеймса, и он сказал мне, что Макгонагалл спрашивала тебя, как ты к этому относишься.

\- Это так, - согласился Римус, сохраняя нейтральный тон голоса. - Естественно, я сказал, что я нормально к этому отношусь. Естественно.

\- И я, правда, благодарен за это. Ты не обязан был, я бы понял.

\- Правда? - Римус наконец посмотрел на него.

\- Конечно, - серьёзно сказал Сириус. - Я заслуживал исключения из команды; я заслуживал исключения  _ из школы  _ за то, что сделал. Заслуживал отправиться в Азкабан. Я легко отделался, и я это знаю.

\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты страдал, - сказал Римус. - Я ненавидел тебя за это - не буду врать. Но я простил тебя тогда, и я не могу держать на тебя зла. Ты загладил свою вину, как и обещал.

У него немного кружилась голова от произнесённых им слов. Это было немного, но он знал, что для них обоих эти слова много значили. Сириус всегда пытался понять его сильнее, чем кто-либо другой.

\- Всё равно, - ответил Сириус, накрыв своей ладонью руку Римуса. - Если ты до сих пор злишься из-за этого, то это нормально. Я до сих пор чувствую себя виноватым. Это худшее, что я когда-либо делал.

\- Нам не обязательно об этом говорить… - Римус поёрзал с дискомфортом.  _ Он  _ совсем не хотел об этом разговаривать.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я  _ на самом деле  _ до сих пор чувствую ответственность. Я не виню никого, кроме себя - не виню даже Нюниуса. Даже… даже ее.

\- Кого? - Римус растерянно нахмурился.

Он почувствовал, как нога Сириуса задеревенела рядом с ним, его рука на секунду дёрнулась.

\- Мою мать, - тихо сказал он. Его дыхание было поверхностным, и он говорил так тихо, что даже Римусу приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы слышать его. - Ты помнишь, что случилось на рождество? Тогда, когда меня выгнали из дома…

Римус кивнул. Как он вообще мог забыть? Это была одна из самых худших ночей в его жизни, а его жизнь была не сказать что сладкой.

Сириус продолжил, глядя на свои колени и сжимаясь сильнее на каменном парапете. 

\- До этого она всякое делала - ну, ты знаешь об этом всём, резала, отнимала голос, испарила мои волосы в тот раз. Но - и я знаю, что это звучит странно - я никогда не думал, что она сделает…  _ это.  _ Она постоянно угрожала выгнать меня из дома, да чем только не угрожала. Но пока они не связались с Волдемортом по-крупному, я никогда не верил ей по-настоящему.

Он остановился, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, и затем храбро продолжил.

\- Это всегда было самой важной вещью, когда я рос - семья. Верность семье. Я знаю, что они отказались от Андромеды, но мать всё равно знала, что мы до сих пор поддерживаем связь, и никогда не пыталась остановить это. Поэтому я думал - ну, наверное, они планируют простить ее когда-нибудь. Вернут ее обратно; потому что она  _ семья.  _ И это было довольно высокомерно с моей стороны, но я серьёзно никогда не думал, что это случится  _ со мной. _

Он пристыженно глянул на Римуса, как будто он сказал что-то глупое и ожидал, что его высмеют. Римус ничего не сказал, лишь сжал его ладонь. Сириус вздохнул.

\- Но потом это произошло на самом деле - и они наказывали меня  _ столько раз  _ до этого, я думал, что я знаю, чего ожидать. Но я не ожидал такого. Я никогда… мне никогда не было так страшно, - теперь его глаза были уже на мокром месте, и он со злостью смотрел вперёд. - Я ненавидел это чувство, и когда я лежал в кровати у Поттеров, я мог думать только о том, как ты или Джеймс повели бы себя лучше, чем я. Вы были бы смелее или смогли бы вырваться и дать отпор. Я даже не пытался, потому что… потому что они были моей семьёй.

\- Сириус… - Римус пытался говорить ласково, но Сириус покачал головой и быстро вытер глаза.

\- Нет, не надо, я говорю это тебе не для того, чтобы ты пожалел меня, я не пытаюсь оправдаться. Этому не может быть оправданий. Я просто… не знаю, пытаюсь объяснить. В общем; это случилось на рождество, и после этого я стал жить у Поттеров, так что у меня всё было хорошо, да? Я хочу сказать… я был в безопасности, мне нечего было бояться. Но мне всё равно казалось, что она доберётся до меня. Мне всё время снились кошмары об этом проклятии. Прости, я знаю, что это глупо.

\- Это совсем не глупо!

\- Всё равно. Мне казалось, что я должен сделать что-то, но мои идеи не всегда были самыми лучшими. Ты знаешь, каким я был - меня было слишком много, я вёл себя как кретин. Мы с Джейсом постоянно соревновались, пытались обскакать друг друга, да? А к Снейпу было так легко прикапываться, потому что он был отвратительным и уже таким гадким. Годрик,  _ таким  _ гадким. Он пытался напасть на Мэри, а потом они с Регом попытались до тебя тоже докопаться, помнишь? И он не собирался останавливаться, что бы мы ни делали. И я просто… не то чтобы Снейп похож на мою мать или что-то такое - между ними разница, наверное, где-то минимум в шесть оттенков зла - но из-за него я чувствовал себя так, как чувствовал себя из-за  _ неё.  _ Я не мог себя контролировать. Я просто хотел напугать его; хотел, чтобы он тоже это почувствовал, может, тогда он бы остановился. Это не оправдание, и  _ мне так жаль,  _ Лунатик.

Римус не отпустил руку Сириуса. Внутри него происходило что-то странное. Чувство, которое редко просыпалось, если на небе не было полной луны. Яростное и переполняющее желание  _ защитить  _ парня, сидящего сейчас рядом с ним. Сделать так, чтобы он больше никогда в жизни не боялся. Он притянул Сириуса к себе, забрал его сигарету и сомкнул их губы.

\- Это прощено, - сказал он. - Серьёзно.

Сириус ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на него благодарно и счастливо, и Римус подумал, что если он запомнит этот взгляд, то он больше никогда в жизни не будет испытывать трудностей с патронусом.

\- И ты можешь винить в этом свою мать, если хочешь, - сказал Римус, чуть отстранившись. - Она та ещё сука.

Сириус фыркнул и спрятал лицо на плече Римуса.

\- Придурок, - радостно засмеялся он. - Я так сильно, блять, тебя л…

\- Кто здесь?! - на цыпочках вышла Мэри из-за угла. - О, - выдохнула она, увидев их. - Я надеялась, что вы Марлин и Жас, я уже сто лет пытаюсь их поймать и наконец покончить со всей этой хернёй с прятками.

Сириус откинулся спиной на стену и быстро вытер глаза.

\- Привет, Макдональд, - ухмыльнулся он, посмотрев на неё.

\- Ооооо, это то, что я думаю? - Мэри поймала взглядом косяк в руках Римуса. - А ну делитесь!

***

Пятница, 10-ое марта, 1978 год - за несколько минут до полуночи.

\- Лунатик! Куда ты пропал? Они собираются разрезать твой торт, пока Джеймс окончательно не нажрался… - раздался голос Сириуса с лестницы.

Римус пьяно улыбнулся самому себе. По его мнению, Джеймса уже всё равно было не спасти. Он скакал по всей мебели в общей комнате под ‘Jean Genie’ уже полчаса.

\- Да, спущусь через секунду! - крикнул в ответ Римус.

Он искал что-то, что можно было бы использовать вместо вазы, и наконец решил трансфигурировать старый резиновый сапог, который, наверное, Питер носил ещё на первом году. 

\-  _ Акваменте,  _ \- пробормотал он, и вода из его палочки слегка расплескалась из-за сидра в его организме. Он решил, что сидр будет лучше, чем виски, но, похоже, он сделал его ещё глупее, чем обычно.

Он опустил букет тюльпанов в свою резиновую вазу и улыбнулся себе.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - зашёл Сириус. Он тоже был пьян; он нашёл где-то лиловую шляпу с широкими полями, которую напялил набекрень. - Цветы? - с недоумением спросил он.

\- Эм, да. От девчонки из Пуффендуя из моей учебной группы.

\- Кто она?!

\- Миранда О’делл. Четвёртый год.

\- Но  _ почему?! _

\- Потому что я ее попросил, - ухмыльнулся Римус, наслаждаясь игрой.

Сириус вскинул руки в воздух.

\- Лунатик! Я слишком пьян для твоих загадок!

\- Это для Хоуп, - Римус показал ему язык. - Я увижусь с ней завтра, помнишь?

\- О да! - Сириус снова улыбнулся, его глаза были практически фиолетовыми от оттенка его идиотской огромной шляпы. - Ты рад?

\- Знаешь, даже да. По крайней мере, мне не хочется проблеваться как в прошлый раз.

\- Прогресс! - Сириус вскинул руки вверх. Музыка внизу стала ещё громче на несколько децибелов, звуки гитары снова разнеслись по комнате, и они услышали голос Джеймса:

_ \- A small Jean Genie snuck off to the city, strung out on lasers and slash-back blazers, ate all your razors while pulling the waiters… _

_ (Малыш Джин Джини ускользнул в город, растянувшийся линией лазеров, где то и дело мелькают блейзеры, выпил всё вино с марихуаной, пока тянулся к официанткам…) _

\- Джеймс реально любит эту песню, да? - ухмыльнулся Римус, спрятав руки в карманы и наслаждаясь мгновением тишины вдали от основной вечеринки.

\- После долгих лет Боуи наконец достучался до него, - ответил Сириус, делая пару осторожных шагов в сторону Римуса и прислоняясь к балке кровати в этой своей сногшибательно-беззаботной манере. - Нравится вечеринка? - он чуть склонил голову, задавая этот вопрос и глядя на него большими флиртующими глазами, прямо как это делают девушки.

\- Очень, - кивнул Римус и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Кто-то пригласил Локхарта, уроды.

\- Да?

\- Да, почему он такой вообще?!

Римус лишь пожал плечами, следя взглядом за тем, как Сириус неосознанно качает бёдрами туда-сюда под басы, которыми вибрировали доски пола. Когда они окончат школу, Римус купит ему сто пар чёрных джинсов и не разрешит ему носить ничего другого.

\- Хочешь получить свой подарок? - вдруг спросил Сириус, поймав его взгляд.

\- Ты уже подарил мне подарок! - возразил Римус. Годовой запас шоколадных лягушек - хотя Римус был уверен, что он может заточить всё к тому времени, как экзамены закончатся.

\- Мне позволено дарить тебе больше одного подарка, - дерзко ответил Сириус.

Он отошёл от кровати, расставил ноги на ширине плеч и игриво взмахнул руками словно маггловский фокусник. Затем с драматичным поклоном он снял шляпу со своей головы одним пафосным движением, запустил туда руку и достал что-то небольшое металлического цвета.

Он передал это Римусу, который по запаху чувствовал, что это было чистое золото. Это был прямоугольный контейнер чуть больше его ладони. На нём была такая же витиеватая гравировка, как на его карманных часах, и его было приятно держать в руке. Он открыл его и увидел аккуратный ряд из восемнадцати сигарет. На внутренней стороне крышки тоже был свой дизайн, и тонкие линии блестели, когда на них падал свет. Это было ночное небо с большой луной в углу и созвездием Большого Пса, сверкающим на перламутровой поверхности.

\- Сириус, - тихо сказал Римус, не отрывая взгляда.

\- Чтобы ты наконец избавился от этой мерзкой старой коробки из-под спичек.

\- Спасибо… это очень красиво.

\- Эй вы, двое, поторопитесь, а то Хвост начнёт есть торт без вас! - закричал Джеймс снизу, игнорируя попытки Лили заткнуть ему рот.

Римус с Сириусом ухмыльнулись друг другу и направились вниз, держась за руки до самой последней ступени.

Общая комната находилась в невероятном состоянии; практически неузнаваемом. Цветные гирлянды свисали со всех балок, воздушные шары летали туда-сюда словно странные медузы, рыцарские доспехи время от времени извергали невоспламеняемые фейерверки, и каждый сантиметр ковра занимали либо люди, либо пустые бутылки.

_ \- Jean Genie! Lives on his back! Jean Genie! Loves chimney stacks! He’s outrageous, he screams and he bawls… _

_ (Джин Джини! Он тот ещё гей! Джин Джини! Любит кокаин! Он возмутителен, кричит и рвёт глотку…) _

Большинство любителей электронной музыки скакали по комнате с грацией и величием на больших прыгающих ходулях, и их возглавляли Джеймс, Питер, Лили и Мэри, которые прыгали активнее всех остальных. Джеймс остановился, увидев Римуса, и вскинул руки в воздух.

\- Лунааааааааааатииииииик!

\- Торт! - начал скандировать Питер. - Торт торт торт!

Все присоединились к нему, и вся толпа разошлась, чтобы открыть их взору Кристофера и Марлин, которые несли огромный прямоугольный торт размером с набитую подушку. Когда его поднесли к Римусу, он со вспышкой удовольствия осознал, что он был украшен шоколадной глазурью в форме гигантской книги в кожаном переплёте. 

\- Две мои любимые вещи, - засмеялся он, игнорируя Сириуса, который пихнул его под рёбра.

Он задул свечи, разрезал торт, оба раза загадав одно и то же желание. После этого Джеймс запустил череду тостов; и каждый следующий был более замысловатым и сложным, чем предыдущий, что поддержали Сириус и Питер. Это означало как минимум ещё две пинты сидра и ведьминого варева от Мэри, когда это закончилось.

Последним воспоминанием Римуса о вечеринке в честь своего восемнадцатого дня рождения стало то, как какой-то сумасшедший решил включить  _ Goats Head Soup  _ \- который был его самым нелюбимым из альбомов у Rolling Stones, но он был пьян, и ему было плевать. Скачки и крики продолжились, и в комнате было жарко, и громко, и душно, и все раскраснелись и улыбались - и Римусу даже было всё равно, когда Лили и Джеймс начали показывать на него пальцами и смеяться, когда заиграл последний трек, и все в комнате завопили изо всех сил:

_ If I ever get back to New York, girl _

_ Gonna make you scream all night _

_ Yeah! You're a star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star! _

_ Yeah, a star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star! _

_ A star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker star! _

_ Если я когда-нибудь вернусь в Нью-Йорк, малышка, _

_ Я заставлю тебя кричать всю ночь. _

_ Да! Ты трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, звезду! _

_ Да, ты трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, звезду! _

_ Ты трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, трахаешь звезду, звезду! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни этой главы - ‘Jean Genie’ Дэвида Боуи, ‘Star Star’ группы The Rolling Stones.
> 
> Самой яркой звездой в созвездии Большого Пса, которое изображено на новом подсигарнике Римуса, является звезда Сириус.
> 
> Также в этой главе много воспоминаний, так что вот отсылки к главам для тех, кто хочет освежить память:
> 
> Сириуса выгнали из дома на рождество в пятом году, это описывается в следующих главах:  
> \- Глава 80: Пятый год: Ночь Перед Рождеством;  
> \- Глава 81: Пятый год: Непростительное.
> 
> Инцидент со Снейпом произошёл в конце пятого года в следующих главах:  
> \- Глава 89: Пятый год: Неделя До;  
> \- Глава 90: Пятый год: С.О.В.ы;  
> \- Глава 91: Пятый год: Неделя После.
> 
> Первый поцелуй Римуса и Сириуса произошёл между этими событиями в главе 86.
> 
> Римус простил Сириуса летом 1976 года в этой главе:  
> \- Глава 95: Лето 1976 года: Часть 3 (Мирные Переговоры).


	142. Седьмой год: Визиты в Больницу

Ей понравились тюльпаны. Ей понравились маргаритки. Ей понравились незабудки, и герберы, и розы, и нарциссы - ей понравились все цветы, что он приносил ей. Он всегда пытался принести что-нибудь. Цветы были бесплатными, пока Мадам Спраут ничего не замечала, и у Хоуп не было особого аппетита, так что от шоколада не было толку.

За весну 1978 года они встретились ещё пять раз, и Римус навсегда запомнит каждую из этих встреч по цветам, которые он приносил ей. И разумеется, по их разговорам - но цветы, казалось, увековечивают эти воспоминания; придают каждой встрече свой особенный цвет.

Тюльпаны возглавляли их вторую встречу. Они были оранжевыми, розовыми и жёлтыми с прочными тёмно-зелёными стеблями и роскошными бархатными лепестками. Очень щедрый цветок, подумал Римус.

На этот раз она была подготовлена к нему; она помыла и уложила волосы, и они блестели холодным платиновым блондом на фоне розового больничного постельного белья. Ещё она слегка накрасилась, хотя Римусу было стыдно, что он заметил это, потому что ему казалось, что ему должно быть плевать, как она выглядит.

\- Я попросила свою сестру откопать несколько фотографий, - с энтузиазмом сказала Хоуп, похлопав коричневый конверт на своей кровати, когда Римус поставил на стол странную вазу, которую он трансформировал пьяным.

\- Что на этих фотографиях? - с опаской спросил он, пододвинув стул к ее постели. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то болезненное застало его врасплох.

\- На некоторых ты маленький, - она улыбнулась блестящими коралловыми губами. - На некоторых мы с твоим отцом.

\- Лайеллом, - поспешно сказал Римус.

\- Мы с Лайеллом, - вежливо поправила она себя.

Хоуп бы из кожи вон вылезла, чтобы Римусу было комфортно рядом с ней; это было очевидно с самого начала. Он понял, что это выбивало его из колеи; очень мало людей так сильно заботились о его чувствах подобным образом. 

Он взял конверт в руки и просто подержал его какое-то время.

\- Ты не обязан смотреть. Мы можем отложить это, - сказала Хоуп с дрожью страха в голосе. Он не хотел пугать ее. Он хотел сказать ей, чтобы она не переживала; что он не собирался убегать или исчезать навсегда; что он хотел быть здесь, с ней, хотел узнать ее. Но это было слишком для него, так что он просто открыл конверт и улыбнулся.

\- Нет, я хочу посмотреть.

К счастью, фотографий там было немного - но он с удивлением обнаружил, что больше половины из них были волшебными, и картинки двигались в его руках словно киноплёнка.

\- Мне пришлось их прятать, - призналась Хоуп. - Лайеллу никогда не нравились обычные фотографии; он говорил, что они слишком плоские.

\- Сколько ему здесь лет? - Римус поднял фотографию, на которой были изображены оба его родителя в чьём-то саду. На Лайелле был маггловский костюм, и они оба щурились против солнца, но улыбались. Он обнимал Хоуп за талию.

\- Оу, мне кажется, мы встретились всего за пару недель до этой фотографии, - ответила она, забирая фотографию, чтобы посмотреть получше. - Ему здесь, наверное… тридцать, я думаю.

Римус снова посмотрел на фото. Он знал, что он был похож на Лайелла, ему говорили об этом несколько раз, и в какой-то степени он был с этим согласен. Они оба были долговязыми; высокими, худыми, с плохой осанкой. Но Лайелл выглядел куда расслабленней, чем Римус когда-либо себя чувствовал в своём слишком длинном теле; его движения на фотографии были уверенными.

Она разрешила ему забрать фотографии в школу, и он с трепетом показал их своим друзьям. За семь лет в Хогвартсе ему показывали много семейных фотографий. Питер и Джеймс даже хранили фотографии в рамках рядом со своими кроватями и на стенах вокруг своих шкафов. У Лили был целый альбом, который она листала, когда скучала по дому, у Мэри была коробка из-под обуви, где она хранила кучу фотокарточек с отдыха, рождества, и фотографии своих двоюродных братьев и сестёр с Ямайки. Так что это оказалось удивительно приятным опытом, думал Римус, иметь возможность поделиться своей собственной скромной коллекцией.

\- Это они, - смущённо сказал он, когда они уселись рядом с камином. - Это мои родители.

\- Римус, ты точь-в-точь твой отец! - сказала Лили, подразумевая под этим что-то хорошее.

\- Вау, ты только посмотри на ее волосы! - улыбнулась Мэри. - Какой гламурный объём!

\- Ааа! - Джеймс выхватил другое фото и помахал им всем. - Посмотрите на маленького карапуза Римуса!

Это было глупо, Римус знал это, но он даже начал испытывать небольшое чувство гордости, показывая свою семью вот так вот. Доказательство того, что когда-то он был нормальным; прямо как его друзья.  _ Это тот, кто я есть. Это то, откуда я родом. _

Однажды он даже вернулся в коридор Когтеврана, чтобы посмотреть на трофей по дуэли с именем Лайелла на нём. Он был таким же, как и всегда, но от него больше не исходила эта загадочная тоска, которую он чувствовал на втором году.

Кристофер и Марлин прошли мимо, пока он смотрел на него.

\- О, ‘Люпин’! - удивлённо сказал Кристофер, заглядывая за витрину, чтобы прочитать надпись на трофее. - Это твой папа? Круто!

\- Спасибо, - Римус спрятал руки в карманы, внезапно засмущавшись. Марлин дружелюбно прикоснулась к его плечу в успокаивающей манере. Он благодарно ей улыбнулся. - Недавно я познакомился со своей мамой, - объяснил Римус Кристоферу. - И это просто навело меня на мысли.

\- Ты познакомился со своей мамой? Я думал, твои родители умерли, - Кристофер почесал затылок. Серьёзно, если это не касалось книжных вещей, то иногда он мог быть действительно непробиваемым.

\- Только Лайелл, - спокойно сказал Римус, кивая в сторону трофея.

\- Так если с твоей мамой всё в порядке, то почему ты жил в приюте? 

\- Заткнись, Крис, - цокнула Марлин. Она проскользнула рукой через локоть Римуса и взяла его под руку. - Пойдём, дорогой, скоро ужин, - она начала уводить его.

\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть! - сказал Кристофер, догнав их.

\- Всё нормально, - успокоил его Римус, поспешно пытаясь придумать ответ. - Моя мама в больнице, она была не в состоянии заботиться обо мне, - это не было ложью, просто не всей правдой.

***

\- Каким он был? - спросил Римус Хоуп в следующий раз, когда увидел ее. На этот раз он принёс букет гераний, ярко-красных и безвкусных, с красивыми широкими листьями, напоминающими китайские вееры.

\- Лайелл? - спросила она.

Он кивнул и приготовился к ответу.

\- Он был самым умным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречала, - решительно сказала она. - Я никогда не понимала и половины того, что он говорил, но я любила слушать - а он любил говорить.

\- Звучит немного… высокомерно? - с дискомфортом сказал Римус. Хоуп засмеялась.

\- О, он был высокомерным, а то как! И он знал это. Ему всегда нужно было быть правым, всегда оставлять за собой последнее слово. Иногда мы ругались из-за этого как кошка с собакой, - она заметила разочарованный взгляд Римуса и поспешила поправить себя. - Но я любила его за это. Я любила его уверенность; его надёжность. Он никогда не подводил меня.

_ Нет, подводил,  _ с горечью подумал Римус. Она забывала подобные вещи - возможно, это была ее болезнь или просто последствия укороченной жизни. Она была неиссякаемо оптимистична, просто не могла увидеть недостатки в любимых людях.

Она рассказывала об их встрече так, будто это была сказка.

\- Одним днём я возвращалась домой с работы - тогда я была оператором на телефонной станции. Я решила срезать путь - как я всегда делала от главной автобусной остановки в городе - через небольшой перелесок. И вдруг из ниоткуда на меня напал мужчина - бомж какой-то, подумала я, или, может, беглый заключённый. Я закричала, и меня спас Лайелл. Ну, я полюбила его в тот момент, как он меня обнял; он был моим героем. Конечно, позже он сказал мне, что это был всего-навсего боггарт, но это всё равно было очень смело, правда?

Римус отрешённо кивнул.

\- Я знаю людей, которые знали его, - сказал он. - Они сказали мне, что он был вспыльчивым.

\- Что? Нет, - нахмурилась она. - Иногда он заводился - ну а кто нет? Но он всегда был добрым и ласковым с нами. Он ненавидел жестокость.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Римус. Он никогда не знал, что думать о Лайелле. Ничего в нём не казалось реальным, потому что ничто из того, что мог узнать Римус, не могло стереть того, что он сделал. 

Разговоры с Хоуп не были всегда тяжёлыми. Зачастую они были очень приятными; они разговаривали о небольших несущественных вещах; что нравится и не нравится, любимая еда, любимые фильмы и песни.

Ей нравились The Beatles и Fairport Convention - и больше всего она любила Simon and Garfunkel. Ей нравились грустные песни. Она подпевала песне ‘The Only Living Boy in New York’, когда она играла на граммофоне, но ‘America’ была ее любимой, потому что она заставляла ее плакать. _ I’m empty and aching and I don’t know why. (Я пустой, мне больно, и я не знаю, почему.) _

Иногда ей было очень плохо, и она засыпала, то приходя в сознание, то снова уплывая. Он просто сидел рядом и читал свою книгу, пока не приходило время уходить. Пару раз она даже просила его почитать ей.

\- Мне не важно, о чём она, мне просто нравится твой голос, - улыбалась она, глядя на него из-под своих тяжёлых век. Ему нравились эти моменты; тогда ему действительно казалось, что они одно целое.

\- Ты уже спрашивал ее, почему? - спросил его Сириус одним вечером, когда он вернулся после дня, проведённого в больнице.

\- Спрашивал почему что? - зевнул Римус, потягиваясь и укладывая ноги на колени Сириусу. Он решил, что им сойдёт это с рук - это было не  _ слишком  _ интимно, и в общей комнате было относительно тихо.

\- Ну, знаешь. Почему она никогда не писала тебе.

Римус нахмурился. Он опустил голову на подлокотник дивана и уставился в потолок.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я не вижу смысла спрашивать.

\- Я бы хотел знать, - сказал Сириус, играя со шнурками ботинок Римуса.

\- Ну, - с холодом ответил Римус. - Я не ты.

\- Ладно, - сказал Сириус. - Прости.

Римус почувствовал укол вины. Сириус был невероятно тактичен касательно темы Хоуп, позволяя Римусу самому выбирать время, когда он хочет обсудить ее, так что огрызаться было несправедливо.

Но правда была в том, что он был в ужасе. Он так сильно хотел знать, что именно Хоуп делала все эти тринадцать лет, но он знал, что ни один вариант его не удовлетворит. Они никогда не говорили о других детях, которых упомянула медсестра в его первый визит, и на ней не было обручального кольца. Вокруг ее кровати не было фотографий, никаких признаков того, что кто-то навещал ее.

И Римус был эгоистом. Ему нравилось, что Хоуп принадлежит только ему; нравилось притворяться, что в мире больше не было никого другого. Пока что они могли общаться только таким образом, решил он; отрезать любой шум от других людей и просто быть самими собой вместе.

\- Это большая книга, - улыбнулась она, когда проснулась посреди его следующего визита. Маргаритки на этот раз; большие, радостные, дружелюбные цветы. - О чём она?

\- Повторяю историю, - объяснил он, осторожно закрывая книгу теперь, когда она проснулась. - У меня скоро финальные экзамены.

\- Умный мальчик, - пробормотала она, пытаясь не закрывать веки. - Какой предмет у тебя лучший?

\- Эм… История, наверное, - ответил он. - Но я хорош в Чарах, и мне очень нравится Уход за Магическими Существами.

\- Прямо как твой отец, - улыбнулась она, всё же закрыв глаза. Ее лицо было очень бледным в тот день, и он не стал исправлять ее, она была очевидно истощена. - Может, однажды ты спасёшь хорошенькую девушку от боггарта, - тихо засмеялась она.

\- Да, может быть, - ответил он. И после этого добавил, потому что не хотел врать: - Ещё мне нравится Трансфигурация, но мой друг Сириус лучший в классе - он может обратить себя в собаку и всё такое.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Сириус - это красивое имя.

\- Да. Сириус Блэк, - сказал Римус. Он был рад, что она закрыла глаза, так было легче. - Он мой лучший друг… в смысле, у меня много друзей, но он самый… мы, наверное, будем жить вместе, когда школа закончится.

\- Это здорово… - она снова уснула. Римус поёрзал немного, чувствуя себя тревожно, но затем вернулся к чтению. Он разбудил ее, только когда пора было уходить.

\- Увидимся на следующей неделе? - она сжала его руку с удивительной силой.

\- Нет, прости, - покачал он головой. - Я… в следующую пятницу полнолуние, так что я не смогу перемещаться в субботу.

\- Полнолуние… - пробормотала она. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять. Когда туман развеялся, в ее глазах появился острое выражение паники, которое Римус не мог вынести.

\- Может, я смогу прийти в воскресенье. Посмотрим, - он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щёку, очень легко. Она начала плакать, и ему пришлось уйти. Он был на середине коридора, когда услышал ее тихое бормотание:

\- Будь ты проклят, Лайелл Люпин, мерзавец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Строчка из песни 'America' дуэта Simon and Garfunkel.
> 
> Впервые Римус узнаёт о трофее по дуэли в главе 35.


	143. Седьмой год: Срыв

_ If I seem a little jittery I can't restrain myself _

_ I'm falling into fancy fragments _

_ Can't contain myself _

_ I gotta breakdown, breakdown, yeah _

_ I gotta breakdown, breakdown, yeah _

_ Я кажусь слегка дёрганым, я не могу взять себя в руки, _

_ Я рассыпаюсь на красочные фрагменты, _

_ Не могу сдержать себя, _

_ Я скоро сорвусь, сорвусь, да, _

_ Я скоро сорвусь, сорвусь, да. _

Пятница, 24-ое марта, 1978 год.

3:00

Римус снова перевернулся на другой бок. Он не мог уснуть; ему было слишком жарко с одеялом, слишком холодно без него. Его ноги всё время путались в простыне, в его подушке ему мешали комки, и где-то в башне Гриффиндора капал кран, что просто сводило его с ума. Вдобавок ко всему этому, он просто  _ не чувствовал  _ себя уставшим.

Он тяжело вздохнул и снова перевернулся. Сириус застонал рядом с ним.

\- Лунатик, ты мой лучший друг, и я, скорее всего, заслоню тебя собой от проклятия, но если ты разбудишь меня ещё хоть раз, то я не буду отвечать за свои действия, - он сказал это всё, даже не открыв глаз.

\- Прости, - прошептал Римус. - Мне кажется, это из-за луны. Я не могу уснуть.

\- Мфф.

\- Прости.

Он вылез из кровати. Не было смысла им обоим не спать.

В их комнате в тусклом свете раннего утра Римус какое-то время стоял у окна. Ночь была ясной, и луна была практически полной. Не доставало лишь одной доли; он задумался, видел ли он когда-нибудь полную луну человеческими глазами. Возможно, он был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить.

Лес под луной превратился в одну сплошную чёрную тень, и Римусу казалось невероятным, что всего через несколько часов он и его друзья будут бегать между этих мистических деревьев, словно этот лес был их собственной игровой площадкой. Прямо сейчас он выглядел ужасающе; огромная чёрная яма, которая могла поглотить тебя с головой.

Осталось только четыре луны в Хогвартсе. А потом что?

Он отложил эту мысль на другое время.

Римус без восторга посмотрел на свою пустую кровать. Занавески вокруг неё не задвигались уже неделями, потому что он никогда не спал там; теперь он делал там только домашнее задание. В результате там всё было завалено книгами, сломанными перьями, обёртками из-под шоколада, скомканными листами пергамента. Даже если бы там было прибрано, постельное бельё каким-то образом выглядело холодным и неуютным в лунном свете. Он бы вздохнул снова, но не хотел шуметь.

В общей комнате осталось печенье. Миссис Поттер отправляла им жестяную коробку. Если он возьмёт книгу и сигареты, то ему удастся провести несколько приятных часов внизу, пока он наконец не уснёт или же просто не пойдёт на завтрак. Его живот заурчал и принял за него решение. Он натянул на ноги тёплые носки (они принадлежали Питеру, вообще-то, но тот никогда не возражал одалживать им свои вещи), взял свою палочку и книгу и прокрался в общую комнату, специально не наступив на скрипящую ступень по пути вниз.

Открыв дверь в общую комнату, Римус осознал, что было уже слишком поздно - он был не один. В камине горел огонь, и вокруг дивана тепло светили лампы. На самом большом красном бархатном диване, свернувшись, лежала фигура, укутанная в тёплое коричневое одеяло, из которого выглядывала лишь длинная чёрная коса. В кресле сидела Марлин, сжимая в руках тёплую кружку какао и неотрывно глядя на огонь. Она подняла взгляд, когда он вошёл, и у Римуса не было другого выхода, кроме как приветливо улыбнуться и подойти к ней.

Подойдя ближе, он заметил, что ее взгляд был тёмным и тяжёлым, а ее заплаканные щёки были залиты румянцем.

\- Привет, - тихо сказал он, чтобы не разбудить Жас.

Она ответила ему слабой отстранённой улыбкой, слегка расслабилась и вытерла щёки.

\- Привет.

\- Всё нормально? - он стоял достаточно близко. Он не хотел знать ответ. Он жалел обо всём, и каждой клеткой своего существа хотел сейчас вернуться в кровать к Сириусу, где тот пинал его каждый раз, когда он вертелся.

Марлин печально покачала головой, снова глядя в камин, и ее глаза наполнились слезами. В последнее время это была привычная картина, и не только у Марлин. Плохие новости стали обычным делом. Члены семьи попадали в больницу, или гибли, или - что было хуже всего - пропадали без вести.

\- Я сказала, что он может связаться со мной через камин, если захочет поговорить, - прошептала она хриплым как у старухи голосом. - Я про Дэнни. Завтра полнолуние. Ну, наверное, уже сегодня, - она бросила взгляд на большие напольные часы.

\- О, правда? - Римус сказал это так нейтрально, как только мог.

Марлин кивнула, не отрывая глаз от огня.

\- Понимаешь, у нас есть время только сегодня; завтра он поедет в министерство, и они запрут его в клетку. Я хотела вернуться домой, но он говорит, что я всё равно ничем не могу ему помочь.

\- Наверное, он прав, - у Римуса так сильно сжался желудок, что он хотел согнуться пополам, он так сильно нервничал и дёргался. - С ним всё будет в порядке… - попытался успокоить он ее самым добрым голосом, на который был сейчас способен.

\- Он выживет, - горько сказала она. - Но не думаю, что с ним будет всё в порядке. Каждый раз это забирает какую-то часть тебя. Я видела их в Святом Мунго. И… он рассказал мне. Каково это.

\- Зачем?!

\- Я спросила, - пожала плечами она. - Мадам Помфри говорит, что я любопытная Варвара, поэтому я стану хорошим целителем. Я хотела знать, чтобы я могла помочь. Но ему было так плохо после прошлого полнолуния, он был таким слабым.

\- Я уверен, что твоя поддержка ему помогает, - сказал Римус.

Марлин снова вытерла глаза рукавом.

\- Мне просто не кажется, что этого достаточно, - тяжело вздохнула она и, казалось, слегка пришла в себя. Она впервые за их разговор нормально на него посмотрела. - Прости, дорогой, у тебя всё в порядке? Почему ты не спишь?

\- О, просто не мог уснуть, - он поднял книгу в руке как бы в качестве объяснения.

\- Я тоже. Я знала, что Дэнни наверняка не выйдет на связь сегодня, но я не могла лечь спать, просто на всякий случай. Бедняжка Жас держалась так долго, как могла, - она бросила на спящую девушку ласковый взгляд. - Она слишком хороша для меня.

\- Лично я не считаю, что хоть кто-нибудь достаточно хорош  _ для тебя,  _ \- сказал Римус - хотя это был не он, не совсем - это были слова Сириуса. Он начал замечать за собой, что он звучал всё больше и больше как Сириус, и даже не возражал. Да и это заставило Марлин снова улыбнуться.

\- Какой ты милый, - тихо сказала она. - Садись уже. Я нервничаю, когда ты нависаешь надо мной.

Он неуклюже опустился на диван напротив Жас. Марлин села прямо и потянулась, как будто у неё болела спина. Когда она высунула ноги из-под себя, с кресла на пол упало ее перо.

\- Упс, - она наклонилась, чтобы поднять его. - Я собиралась попытаться написать ему письмо. Но я не знаю, что сказать, - она вытащила пустой лист пергамента из-за подушки на кресле.

Римус задеревенел с книгой у себя на коленях.

\- Они, правда, садят его в клетку? В министерстве? - спросил он, не в силах сдержать своё любопытство. Она поднялась на ноги, продолжая потягиваться, и кивнула.

\- Да. Мама сказала. Он не хотел говорить со мной об этом - что значит только то, что всё было плохо. Мама сказала, что чем меньше знаешь, крепче спишь…

\- Мм, - Римус прикусил свой язык, не доверяя себе. Марлин с сочувствием склонила голову на бок.

\- О, Римус, прости меня, я даже не подумала. Теперь мне стыдно, что я ною тебе об этом, учитывая твоё положение.

\- Что?! - он уставился на неё, и его сердце пропустило удар.

\- Ну, у тебя же мама в больнице, - с зевком ответила Марлин и положила пергамент и перо на кофейный столик между ними. - Не удивительно, что ты тоже не можешь уснуть.

\- А, да… - он приказал себе успокоиться. - Да. Но всё нормально, я всё понимаю.

\- Можно мне посидеть с тобой немного? Ты можешь почитать, я не буду тебе мешать, - спросила она, закусив губу. - Я просто не хочу сидеть тут одна.

\- Да, конечно.

К его удивлению, она не опустилась обратно на кресло, а присоединилась к нему на диване. Она устроилась поудобней и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Он притворился, что делает то же самое, открывая книгу и опираясь на подлокотник дивана.

\- Готовишься к экзаменам? - спросила она и легла щекой ему на плечо.

\- А что ещё? - ответил он. - Продвинутая Арифмантика.

\- О, Римус, - она снова зевнула, - как  _ захватывающе,  _ \- она немного расслабилась и положила руку ему на колено. Он легонько сжал ее в полу-объятии.

\- Ты меня знаешь, - тихо сказал он, отвечая сарказмом на ее сарказм, - опасность моё второе имя.

Она тихо усмехнулась и закрыла глаза. Он читал, чувствуя ее спокойное сердцебиение, ее ровное дыхание, и уже через несколько минут она крепко уснула, свернувшись и оперевшись на него. Он не возражал; это было приятно.

Римус перестал читать, когда Марлин уснула. Он аккуратно закрыл книгу и просто размышлял какое-то время. Он чуял запах тревоги в ее крови и соли, высыхающей на ее щеках. И он не мог выкинуть Дэнни из головы в воображаемой клетке в министерстве магии - наверняка под землёй, наверняка пустой, и тёмной, и холодной…

Боль наверняка была для него настоящим шоком, учитывая, что он никогда не испытывал ее раньше, подумал Римус. Он мог отлично представить, что вторая луна будет даже ещё хуже; потому что ты знаешь, чего тебе ожидать. Не удивительно, что Дэнни не хотел об этом говорить.

Если Марлин говорила правду, то ее брату было не с кем поговорить, чтобы спросить о чём-то. Никто не мог сказать ему, что если ты попытаешься бороться с трансформацией, если попытаешься сжаться и противостоять ей, то боль будет лишь сильнее. Экстракт муртлапов больше всего подходил для свежих ранений, но если использовать ещё и маггловские антисептики, то кожа гораздо аккуратней срастётся заново. И ещё были такие вещи, касательно которых Римус был не уверен, знал ли их вообще  _ кто-нибудь  _ \- о запахе магии и о том, как ты мог черпать силы из неё. Как она делала тебя сильнее, если ты мог направить ее как следует. Как сущность оборотня привносила в жизнь много вещей, и не все из них были ужасны.

У него до сих пор не было сна ни в одном глазу, так что Римус взял лист пергамента и перо со стола и начал писать.

***

_ I feel my brain like porridge coming outta my ears _

_ And I was anticipating reverie _

_ Taken leave of my senses and I'm in arrears _

_ My legs buckle over, I'm living on my knees _

_ I gotta breakdown, yeah _

_ You gimme breakdown, yeah _

_ I'm gonna breakdown, yeah, uh-huh _

_ Я чувствую, как мои мозги вытекают из ушей как каша, _

_ И я ожидал мечтаний, _

_ Я лишился чувств, и я весь в долгах, _

_ Мои ноги подкашиваются, я живу, стоя на коленях, _

_ Я скоро сорвусь, да, _

_ Ты подводишь меня к срыву, да, _

_ Я скоро сорвусь, да, ага. _

Пятница, 24-ое марта, 1978 год.

17:30

\- Тебе не обязательно провожать меня, - раздражённо огрызнулся Римус. - Я знаю, где находится больничное крыло.

\- Я знаю, - радостно ответил Сириус, всё равно поднимаясь на ноги.

Джеймс, Питер и Лили уткнулись в свои тарелки.

\- Ты не закончил свой ужин, - нахмурился Римус.

\- И ты тоже.

\- Это потому что я не хочу заблевать себя, когда начнётся болезненная агония, - мрачно пробормотал Римус.

Сириус бросил взгляд на их друзей, которые упрямо пялились на свои пустые тарелки.

\- Давай, Лунатик, пойдём… - чуть более ласково сказал он.

Римус спрятал руки в глубоких карманах мантии и быстро вышел из большого зала, из-за чего Сириусу пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать его.

\- Эй! - крикнул он ему вслед.

Римус не сбавил шаг, пока они не оказались на полпути к больничному крылу.

\- Ладно, я понял, ты снова в этом своём мрачном настроении, - фыркнул Сириус.

\- Я всегда в мрачном настроении, - цокнул Римус. - Тебе надо бросать курить. Как мы победим Слизерин, если у тебя не хватает дыхания догнать даже  _ меня? _

\- Кто бы говорил, - расправил плечи Сириус. - Это первый раз за несколько недель, когда я увидел тебя без сигареты во рту. И вообще, что случилось?

\- Серьёзно? Тебе надо спрашивать? - Римус снова ускорил шаг.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Римус схватил его за руку, чтобы заставить его замедлить шаг. - Ты не спишь, и ты даже не смог поужинать, хотя на десерт было печенье с карамелью и шоколадом, которое ты любишь… я понимаю, я бы тоже ворчал.

\- Я не ‘ворчу’, - возразил Римус.

\- Тогда бесишься.

\- Пошёл  _ нахер,  _ \- практически прорычал Римус. - Оставь меня в покое, если собираешься вести себя как мудак.

\- Я просто пытаюсь объективно смотреть на ситуацию!

\- Ты не понимаешь.

\- Ну так тогда объясни!

Они уже были недалеко от больничного крыла, и вся школа была на ужине, так что коридоры были пусты - что было хорошо, потому что Римус не стал проверять, прежде чем окончательно выйти из себя.

\-  _ Мне  _ объяснить  _ тебе?!  _ \- взорвался он. - Блять, ладно, давай по-твоему. Я объясняю тебе, что я готов лезть на грёбаные стены от нервов, стресса и… это всё К.О.Т.ы, и эта блядкая луна, и моя мама, которая плачет, потому что я не могу прийти к ней завтра из-за того, что мой грёбаный отец не мог контролировать себя, и теперь я… и  _ Марлин  _ ревёт из-за своего брата, и это даже не моя, мать ее, вина, но я всё равно чувствую себя чертовски виноватым, и школа почти закончилась, и где-то там идёт война, и этот матч по квиддичу, и этот большой пранк, и у меня болит бедро, и я просто  _ устал,  _ и я очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ хотел это печенье!

Он почувствовал себя так глупо, когда закончил, но также немного лучше. Как будто всё это время в его груди надувался воздушный шар, и теперь он наконец-то лопнул, и у него снова появилось место, чтобы дышать. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Сириуса в ожидании его реакции.

\-  _ Боже милостивый,  _ \- сказал портрет напротив них. Это была очень строгая на лицо ведьма, которая сидела на высоком деревянном стуле. - Я ещё никогда не слышала такого отвратительного языка.

\- Ой, пошла ты, старая уродливая шлюха, - крикнул на неё Сириус в очень хорошей пародии на Римуса. Он снова посмотрел на Римуса и расплылся в улыбке. - Не хочешь присесть ненадолго? Мне кажется, это самая длинная твоя речь за раз.

Римус выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Прости.

\- За что? Пойдём, а то Мадам Помфри начнёт рвать на себе волосы… - они продолжили идти, пар был выпущен, и мир вокруг уже не казался таким мрачным. И всё же Римус ненавидел Сириуса за то, что ему придётся уйти; зная, что в следующий раз, когда они увидят друг друга, ни один из них не будет самим собой.

\- Вот что я тебе скажу, - сказал Сириус так же радостно после всего услышанного, - если я побегу обратно в большой зал изо всех ног, я смогу взять последнее печенье с карамелью и спрятать тебе на завтрак. Есть что-нибудь ещё, чем я могу помочь?

\- Иногда ты такой кретин.

\- Ага.

\- Вообще-то, есть кое-что…

\-  _ Что угодно. _

\- Эм… можешь отправить это за меня? - Римус передал ему заклеенный конверт. Сириус взял его с недоумённым взглядом.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Нет. Но так будет правильно.

\- Ладно. Я сделаю это прямо сейчас.

\- Спасибо.

\- Что угодно для нашего Луна…

Римус заткнул его поцелуем.

***

_ Whatever makes me tick _

_ It takes away my concentration _

_ Sets my hands trembling, gives me frustration _

_ Breakdown, yeah. I’m gonna breakdown yeah. _

_ I hear that two is company, _

_ For me it's plenty trouble _

_ Though my double thoughts are clearer _

_ Now that I am seeing double _

_ Breakdown, yeah _

_ То, из-за чего у меня нервный тик, _

_ Отнимает у меня способность концентрироваться, _

_ Заставляет мои руки дрожать, злит меня. _

_ Сорвусь, да. Я скоро сорвусь, да. _

_ Я слышал, что двое - это компания, _

_ Но для меня это много проблем. _

_ Хотя теперь мои сомнения проясняются, _

_ Когда я вижу вдвое больше. _

_ Сорвусь, да. _

Суббота, 25-ое марта, 1978 год.

Трансформация оказалась не такой плохой, насколько он ожидал - возможно, потому что ничего не могло быть настолько плохим, когда ты искренне ожидаешь самого плохого. И сама ночь была волшебной; он бегал, и бегал, и бегал, пока Сохатый и Хвост не потерялись в милях у них за спинами, и остались только волк и пёс, которые игриво дрались друг с другом и дразнились.

Утром, когда Римус выломался и выгнулся обратно в человеческий облик, у него было чувство, что вместо костей у него спагетти, настолько он был измождён. Он дополз до больничного крыла с Мадам Помфри в полусонном состоянии и был счастлив свалиться на свою любимую койку у дальнего окна и проспать всё утро. Это было блаженством - не волноваться; не ёрзать, не сжимать челюсти, не пытаться отвлечь себя.

Время уже перевалило за полдень, когда Марлин наконец услышала о письме.

Римуса разбудил шум ее спора с Мадам Помфри. Он проснулся, резко вздрогнув, его сердце забилось чаще от звука громких голосов. Первым, что он увидел, был Сириус, который крепко спал на стуле рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди, свесив голову на грудь, положив ноги на раму кровати. На его прикроватном столике стояла тарелка, где было как минимум двадцать печенек с карамелью и шоколадом.

Глаза Сириуса распахнулись на пару секунд позже глаз Римуса, и он удивлённо моргнул и нахмурился.

\- Это Маккиннон?!

\- ПУСТИ МЕНЯ К НЕМУ, ПОППИ!

\- МИСС МАККИННОН, Я НЕ ДОПУЩУ ПОДОБНОГО…

\- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОН ЗДЕСЬ!

\- Я ПОЗОВУ ПРОФЕССОРА МАКГОНАГАЛЛ!

\- РИМУС?! РИМУС ЛЮПИН!

\- Я здесь, Марлин, - Римус начал вставать с постели, готовый расхлёбывать то, что заварил. Если это конец, то он всё равно протянул семь лет. Он всё равно имел законное право пользоваться магией, даже если его исключат. - Всё хорошо, Мадам Помфри, - крикнул он ей, пока Марлин летела к нему через всю палату и затем открыла занавеску, скрывавшую его.

\- Это правда?! - ее волосы растрепались и упали ей на лицо, когда она ворвалась, ее глаза были огромными и дикими.

Она уставилась на него, и Римус знал, что она впервые видела его по-настоящему; анализировала. Прирождённый целитель Марлин бросила взгляд на постель, на Сириуса, на шрамы и помятость Римуса, и он знал, что она вспоминала каждый раз, когда он уставал, или пропускал занятия, или приходил с новым шрамом. Свет правды загорелся в ее глазах, и она разревелась.

\- Ты грёбанный мерзавец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня - ‘Breakdown’ группы The Buzzcocks.


	144. Седьмой год: Решения

_ Her phobia is infection _

_ She needs one to survive _

_ It's her built-in protection _

_ Without fear she'd give up and die _

__

_ He's a germ free adolescent _

_ Cleanliness is her obsession _

_ Cleans her teeth ten times a day _

_ Scrub away, scrub away, scrub away _

_ The S.R. way. _

_ Ее фобия - это инфекция, _

_ Она нужна ей, чтобы выжить, _

_ Это ее выстроенная защита, _

_ Без страха она сдастся и умрёт. _

_ Это подросток без единого микроба. _

_ Ее одержимость - это чистота. _

_ Она чистит зубы десять раз на дню, _

_ Вычисти дочиста, вычисти дочиста, вычисти дочиста, _

_ Чтобы наверняка. _

\- Ты грёбанный мерзавец.

\- Эй! - Сириус мгновенно вскочил на ноги.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал Римус, не совсем понимая, с кем именно говорит; с Сириусом, который моментально переключился в защитный режим, или с Марлин, которая со злостью рыдала перед ним. 

\- Мерзавец! - снова сказала она, вытирая глаза.

\- Мисс Маккиннон! - рядом возникла Мадам Помфри, которая выглядела непривычно возмущённой. - Я заставлю Вас уйти, если Вы не можете вести себя прилично.

\- А Вы! - повернулась к ней Марлин. - Вы сказали мне, что ничего об этом не знаете! Вы сказали, что никогда не работали с оборотнями!

\- Не вини ее, Марлин, пожалуйста… - сказал Римус и снова опустился на кровать, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. - Она лишь пыталась защитить меня!

\- И как давно?! - Марлин развернулась и снова уставилась на него.

\- ...с пяти лет.

\- Мерзавец!

\- Марлин, пожалуйста…

Она бросила лист пергамента на кровать. Это было письмо, сложенное в несколько раз и немного потрёпанное по краям. Римус взял его дрожащими руками. Марлин просто стояла рядом с каменным лицом и ждала, пока он прочитает.

Он развернул его, опустил взгляд и приложил все усилия. Теперь в большинстве случаев он спокойно мог читать всё, что угодно. Но он до сих пор был очень уставшим и нервничал так сильно, что внезапно он снова почувствовал себя одиннадцатилетним пацаном, и буквы начали смещаться и прыгать по бумаге, пока он пытался понять хоть что-то.

\- Прости, - он покачал головой. - Прости, у меня болит голова, что тут… эм…?

Сириус забрал у него письмо и явным образом специально встал между ним и Марлин. Он прочистил горло и слегка нахмурился.

\- Это от Дэнни Маккиннона… чёрт возьми, Лунатик, что ты сделал?

\- Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что там, - покачал головой Римус, наклоняясь вперёд и пряча лицо в своих ладонях. У него действительно болела голова. Марлин нетерпеливо стучала ногой, и Мадам Помфри всё ещё стояла неподалёку, очевидно не понимая, разгонять их или нет.

Сириус просканировал взглядом текст, явно чувствуя себя гораздо комфортней, когда внимание было обращено на него.

\- Он говорит ‘спасибо’, - сказал он.

\- Что?! - Римус поднял прищуренный взгляд.

\- Ну, это если  _ вкратце…  _ \- ответил Сириус, всё ещё читая, - ...Он получил письмо, когда приехал домой сегодня утром, оно было от друга Марлин, который ‘утверждает, что он оборотень’. В нём было много полезных советов, и он хочет встретиться с тобой. Он говорит, что он никому не расскажет, да и он всё равно понятия не имеет, кто ты такой.

\- Но не я, - сказала Марлин. Она уже перестала плакать, ее голос стал немного спокойней, но Римус чувствовал жар ее эмоций, который волнами исходил от неё.

\- Да, - кивнул Римус затёкшей шеей. - Я знал, что ты обо всём догадаешься.

\- И ты всё равно отправил письмо? - она на секунду сбилась с толку.

\- Я хотел помочь, - пожал он плечами.

После этого последовала долгая пауза. Римус хотел бы прилечь, но понимал, что это вряд ли примут хорошо.

\- Дамблдор знает об этом? И Макгонагалл? - теперь Марлин говорила гораздо тише, как будто она не могла в это поверить.

\- Да.

\- Это так опасно, - прошептала она. - Ты мог бы убить кого-нибудь.

\- Нет, - сказал Сириус, уперев руки в бока. - Всё было совершенно безопасно с самого первого года, ведь так, Поппи? Римус никогда бы никому не навредил.

\- Римус нет, - Марлин встретилась с ним взглядом. - Но волк мог бы.

\- Я ни разу ни на кого не нападал, - Римусу казалось, что он должен подтвердить это вслух. - Мы сделали всё возможное.

\- Ты зарегистрирован?! - огрызнулась она.

\- Эм… ну,  _ почти  _ всё возможное, - признал он.

\- И ты… ты просто хотел помочь Дэнни? Ты не пытался… я не знаю, переманить его на другую сторону?

\- О какой ещё стороне ты говоришь, Маккиннон?! - Сириус угрожающе выступил вперёд. - Лунатик на  _ нашей  _ стороне. Он твой  _ друг. _

\- Я тоже так думала, - ответила Марлин. Она не боялась Сириуса; она могла обыграть его на поле для квиддича в любой день, и Мадам Помфри стояла прямо за ними.

\- Мне пришлось держать это в тайне, Марлин, - молил Римус, напряжение было практически невыносимым. - Мне пришлось, иначе я бы вообще не смог учиться в Хогвартсе. Ты знаешь, каково это, когда ты немного… другой. Ты знаешь  _ людей. _

Он встретился с ней взглядом, говоря это, и увидел страх в ее глазах, когда она поняла, о чём он говорит.

\- Да как ты смеешь, - сказала она. -  _ Как ты смеешь. _

\- Нет, я не хотел… - он поднял руки, но было уже слишком поздно.

\- Держись подальше от моей семьи! - рявкнула она, развернулась и вылетела из дверей так же быстро, как залетела внутрь.

Римус выдохнул. Он не боялся, хотя он понятия не имел, что Марлин будет делать теперь. Краем сознания он подумал, сможет ли сдать К.О.Т.О.В. дистанционно - и разрешат ли ему Поттеры остаться у них без Джеймса и Сириуса. Но в данный момент его голова слишком сильно напоминала лужу, чтобы он мог составить чёткий план, и он решил, что лучше он просто поспит, пока может.

Он лёг обратно на кровать под взглядами Мадам Помфри и Сириуса.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он. - Честно. Я просто немного отдохну.

\- Я пойду и поговорю с Профессором Макгонагалл прямо сейчас, - наконец сказала Мадам Помфри.

\- Мне кажется, - сонно сказал Римус, закрывая глаза, - что Вам лучше поговорить сейчас с Марлин, когда она успокоится. Она уважает Ваше мнение. Не нужно ее наказывать, она не сделала ничего плохого.

Мадам Помфри очень ласково посмотрела на него, подошла, чтобы немного поправить постельное, и нежно прикоснулась к его руке, прежде чем уйти.

\- Не сделала ничего плохого... - пробормотал Сириус, шаркая ногами по каменному полу. - Она ведёт себя как тупорылая лицемерная корова.

\- Это не редкость, когда дело касается этой темы, - вздохнул Римус. - Я с тем же успехом могу начать привыкать к этому.

\- Мне надо пойти и…

\- Нет, - резко перебил Римус. - Оставь ее в покое.

\- Но тогда она…

\- Сначала она поговорит со своими друзьями, - твёрдо сказал Римус. - С Лили и Мэри. Я предпочту, чтобы она поговорила с ними. Они лучшие люди в этой ситуации, - зевнул он.

\- Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, - покачал головой Сириус. - Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным?!

\- У меня просто нет сил, - ответил Римус. И это было последним, что он сказал за несколько часов.

***

Дело было в том, что куда бы он ни пошёл, Римус всё равно не видел для себя будущего в Хогвартсе. Разумеется, он был благодарен за всё, что Дамблдор, Макгонагалл и Мадам Помфри сделали для него. Он любил каждый из своих предметов (ну, не считая Зельеварения), и прежде всего у него была группа друзей, которые были ему дороже, чем любая семья, которая могла бы у него быть. Но хорошие вещи останутся хорошими, даже если ему придётся уйти.

Возможно, у него будет больше времени, чтобы провести его с Хоуп. Больше времени, которое можно посвятить победе на этой ужасной войне. Римус всё равно больше ничего не узнавал на уроках, что он не мог бы узнать из книг. Ему нужен был практический опыт; он хотел быть  _ по-настоящему  _ испытанным. Ему не нужно было сдавать К.О.Т.О.В. для этого, лишь хорошая библиотека и достаточно самообладания. Теперь у Римуса было всё необходимое, чтобы сделать то, что он хотел сделать практически всю жизнь.

Если Марлин заставит его бросить школу, то Римус наконец-то сможет выследить Сивого.

Эта идея сидела в нём с того самого момента, как он узнал его имя. И той ночью, когда он написал Дэнни, ему всё было предельно ясно.

Это было то, для чего он был рождён. Как будто он унаследовал эту задачу от Лайелла.

Неуклюжий, незначительный, второсортный Римус Люпин никогда не победит кого-то настолько зловеще ужасного и могущественного, как Лорд Волдеморт. Но волк внутри него знал, что у него был шанс с Фенриром Сивым. Римус знал, что это может убить его, но если он пойдёт ко дну, он непременно потащит за собой этого ублюдка, чёрт возьми.

Он ничего не сказал Сириусу об этом. Как бы близки они ни были, Римусу было стыдно за свою глубокую жажду мести; за свою неспособность приручить эту безрассудную ярость. Сириус обращался к нему за самоконтролем, за рассудительным выверенным ответом, и Римус не собирался разбивать эту иллюзию и рисковать сломать устоявшийся строй их отношений.

Да и всё равно, теперь Римусу уже исполнилось восемнадцать, и он сам мог принимать решения, маггл или волшебник, не важно, насколько опасные. И если ему потребовалось расстроить Марлин, чтобы запустить этот механизм, то, по крайней мере, он сумел хоть как-то помочь ее брату. В этот момент в его голове всплыла одна из судьбоносных броских фразочек Надзирательницы:  _ ‘ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным’.  _ Хотя он очень сомневался, что она когда-нибудь совершала какие-то добрые дела.

Когда он проснулся во второй раз за день, время уже было к ужину. Сириуса уже не было рядом, но под подушкой он нашёл карту мародёров. Он развернул ее и увидел, что все мародёры сидят в общей комнате вместе с Мэри и Лили. Рядом с его кроватью стояла тарелка с куриным пирогом, который с помощью магии оставался тёплым. Римус ещё не понял, как это работало - может, зачарованная тарелка?

Он решил, что прежде всего он поест, так что этим он и занялся молча, думая со скоростью света, как будто его мозг пытался компенсировать за всё то время, что он проспал. Он поискал на карте Марлин. Она была в спальне девчонок с Жас.

Он не знал, было это хорошо или плохо. К нему ещё не пришли гневные толпы с заточенными вилами, так что это было хорошим знаком. Мадам Помфри пришла к нему, как раз когда он доедал второе печенье, добытое ему Сириусом. Густая карамель очень его успокаивала.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой? - спросила она, глубоко хмурясь.

\- Хорошо! - радостно сказал он и протянул ей тарелку. - Хотите? Я ни за что не съем их один, - это было неправдой, и они оба это знали, но Мадам Помфри была вежливой и пошла ему навстречу.

\- Ну… раз сегодня в палате больше никого нет, - улыбнулась она, усаживаясь на стул рядом с ним и принимая печенье. Она наколдовала две чашки на блюдцах и налила из своей палочки горячего чаю, и всё было так уютно, но Римус чувствовал приближение  _ Серьёзного Разговора. _

\- После этого я уйду, - сказал он. - Оставлю Вас в покое.

\- Ты никогда мне не мешаешь, Римус, - по-доброму ответила она, дуя на свой чай, чтобы остудить его. - Ты хорошо себя вёл, даже когда был маленьким мальчиком.

\- Я был той ещё занозой в заднице на первом году, - возразил он. Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Совсем нет. Просто неогранённый алмаз.

\- О, - выдохнул он, чувствуя как нагреваются его щёки. Любому другому он сказал бы ‘заткнуться’ или ‘пойти нахер’, но он никогда и ни за что не скажет грубого слова Мадам Помфри.

\- Последние пара лет пролетели так быстро, - вздохнула она. - Я помню, каким ты был крошечным; только глаза и кости. Ты вырос прекрасным молодым человеком.

Он хотел, чтобы она остановилась, как бы приятно это всё ни было; он не знал, что делать с этим.

\- И ты заслуживаешь всех успехов, Римус, ты слышишь меня? - продолжила она. - После школы тебе будет нелегко - и я знаю, что ты это знаешь.

Он кивнул.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке.

\- Верно, - улыбнулась она, и ее глаза блестели от слёз. - И если тебе когда-нибудь будет нужно что-то, ты знаешь, где найти меня.

\- Конечно.

\- Знаешь, я знала Дэнни Маккиннона, - сказала она, прочистив горло.  _ Вот и оно,  _ подумал Римус. Но она специально ошарашила его приятными словами, так что теперь ему пришлось лишь сжать зубы и терпеть.

\- Да? - беззаботно сказал он, принимаясь за следующий кусок пирога.

\- Да, когда он учился здесь. Он появлялся здесь сотню раз, чтобы я его подлатала - он был гриффиндорским загонщиком, как и Марлин. Хотя он был чуть более открытым.

\- Ну не знаю, - с сарказмом ответил Римус. - Не скажу, что она скромная девочка-ромашка.

Мадам Помфри ухмыльнулась против воли.

\- Да, согласна. Ей присуща эта Маккиннонская настойчивость и острое чувство справедливости.

\- Это правда, - вздохнул он. Ему всегда нравилось это в Марлин; ее прямолинейность. - И я знаю, что Вы скажете на это - что всё не так просто, что не бывает лишь чёрного и белого, и что не важно, что люди  _ думают  _ о тебе, потому что лишь то, что ты делаешь, имеет значение…

\- Ну… да.

\- Я знаю всё это, всё хорошо. Я знал это всё, когда я писал Дэнни, и я даже знал, как отреагирует Марлин. Но в конце концов, это не имеет значения. Единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что я помог ему.

\- Я горжусь тобой, Римус.

Это выбило его из колеи. Его горло сжалось, и он практически задохнулся, пытаясь проглотить остаток пирога, и сахар превратился в кислоту по пути в желудок. Он подавился, закашлялся и потянулся за чаем, чтобы запить это всё. Мадам Помфри с улыбкой поднялась на ноги и похлопала его по плечу.

\- Я оставлю тебя в покое.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он стряхнул крошки с одеяла и заправил кровать, хоть и знал, что это было необязательно. Остатки печенья он завернул в пергамент и аккуратно положил в сумку. Они могут понадобиться ему позже.

Римус был практически удивлён своим спокойным состоянием. В нём преобладало чувство завершённости; приближения к неизбежному концу. Кто-нибудь всё равно должен был узнать, говорил он себе. Он был идиотом, когда считал, что они сумеют вечно скрывать что-то настолько значимое. И они прекрасно справились, но это всё было лишь удачей, они слишком часто рисковали. По крайней мере, таким образом это будет решением Римуса; он контролировал всё, насколько это было возможно. Таким образом мародёры останутся в безопасности. Никто не узнает, что они были причастны к этому каждое полнолуние.

Он медленно возвращался в гриффиндорскую башню. Всё его тело затекло от сна целый день, и он был благодарен за возможность размять ноги. Сириус уже какое-то время не поднимал вопрос о его бедре, но Римус видел, как он поджимает губы или хмурится, когда замечает, как Римус хромает или потирает ногу. 

\- Балабол, - сказал он пароль полной даме, которая даже не подняла на него взгляд, потому что красила ногти.

Он вошёл в общую комнату и моментально почувствовал на себе шесть пар глаз. Приготовившись и нацепив беззаботную улыбку, он подошёл к своим друзьям, которые сидели на своих привычных местах, занимая два дивана и кресло.

\- Лунатик! - Сириус перестал валяться на диване, чтобы освободить ему место. - Я как раз собирался спуститься и проверить, проснулся ты или нет.

\- Я проснулся, - кратко ответил он, усаживаясь на диван.

\- Сириус рассказал нам, что ты сделал, - сказал Питер, как будто не мог сдержаться. Он теребил в руках какую-то шахматную фигуру - он был посреди игры, но Римус не мог понять, с кем Питер играл.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Римус. - Эм… кто-нибудь говорил с Марлин?

\- На нас наорали, - вздохнула Мэри, указывая на себя и Лили. - Мне кажется, ей больше обидно, что она узнала об этом последней.

\- Мм.

\- Она не сказала много. Заперлась в комнате с Жас.

\- Ясно.

\- Слушай, Лунатик, - наклонился Джеймс с серьёзным взглядом, - мы тут разговаривали, ты помнишь пятый год? Дамблдор не дал Снейпу ничего рассказать. Если дело дойдёт до этого, то он может остановить Марлин.

\- Он может, - кивнул Римус, хотя он не был так в этом уверен. Он может больше пригодиться Дамблдору вне стен школы теперь, чем в шестнадцать лет. Особенно учитывая связи, которые Римус успел установить. - Но пока не нужно впутывать его в это, ладно?

\- Зачем ты это  _ сделал?!  _ \- спросил Питер, до сих пор сжимая шахматную фигуру.

\- Чтобы помочь Дэнни, - удивлённо ответил Римус. Он оглядел их всех. - Он был один, никто не помогал ему, Марлин сама мне сказала.

\- Но Римус… - сказала Лили, - ты знал, как она отреагирует на это. Ты знал, что она не поймёт.

\- Я знал это. Но сделал это для Дэнни, - твёрдо повторил Римус.

Они все пообещали подождать какое-то время и посмотреть, что Марлин решит делать дальше. Лили и Мэри поклялись, что они сделают всё возможное этой ночью в их комнате, что они объяснят и попытаются убедить ее. Римус поблагодарил их, потому что он знал, как сильно они переживают за него.

Они провели тихий вечер. Римус поиграл с Питером в шахматы и проиграл, затем с Сириусом, и у них вышла ничья. Джеймс с Лили поспрашивали друг друга по ингредиентам для зельеварения, пока Мэри усердно перебирала вакансии для работы.

\- Одна половина - скучные маггловские секретарские штуки, чтобы угодить маме, и вторая половина - скучные штуки в министерстве магии, чтобы угодить Макгонагалл, - вздохнула она.

В итоге, они все пошли спать, один за другим, и хоть Римус был в сознании лишь три часа за этот день, он всё равно поднимался по ступеням с зевками. Сириус был очень терпелив. Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова, и Римус знал, как тяжело ему это даётся. Поэтому, когда они наконец легли в кровать и остались настолько одни, насколько это было возможно в Хогвартсе, он тихо лёг на спину, уставился на занавески и позволил Сириусу говорить.

\- Я не позволю ей этого сделать, - прошептал Сириус ему на ухо и сжал его руку. - Я поговорю с ней, Мэри и Лили поговорят с ней, мы заставим ее понять. Макгонагалл и Мадам Помфри - они помогут тебе, и она послушает их, даже если не станет слушать своих друзей. Или Дамблдора. Джеймс может вышвырнуть ее из команды -  _ что угодно.  _ Мы не потеряем тебя, Лунатик, ты слишком усердно работал, тебя не исключат, только потому что ты пытался помочь этой неблагодарной, высокомерной, нетерпимой…

\- Всё будет хорошо, Бродяга, - сказал Римус.

\- Вот именно! - кивнул Сириус, его волосы разметались по подушке. - Вот именно, потому что мы остановим ее.

\- Нет, я хочу сказать… не важно, что случится; всё будет хорошо. Уеду я через три месяца, или мне придётся уехать завтра - всё равно всё будет хорошо.

\- Но ты не сдашь К.О.Т.О.В.!

\- Ну,  _ да,  _ я хотел полностью уничтожить тебя по Истории и Чарам…

\- И Арифмантике, я у тебя весь год списываю.

\- И Арифмантике, - засмеялся Римус. - Но… ну, это не так важно, сдам ли я К.О.Т.О.В. Я всё равно не смогу пройти никакие программы профессиональной подготовки, если не зарегистрируюсь как оборотень - а я не собираюсь этого делать, никогда. Я не уверен, что я вообще хочу работать в подобной сфере. Чего я действительно  _ хочу,  _ так это начать менять что-то. Поэтому я изначально написал Дэнни.

\- ...хочешь сказать, что ты  _ хочешь,  _ чтобы тебя исключили?!

\- Я не думаю, что до этого дойдёт. Мне кажется, Марлин не поступит так, даже если злится. Но она может попросить меня уйти, и если она этого захочет, то так я и сделаю.

\- И пойдёшь на войну, - закончил Сириус. Его голос был странным. Не плохим, но Римус знал, что тот понимал.

\- Да, наверное, можно и так сказать, - кивнул Римус.

\- Тогда я пойду с тобой. Мне тоже не нужно сдавать К.О.Т.О.В., я Блэк.

\- Я не могу просить тебя об этом.

\- Я знаю. Но я уйду с тобой. Мы уйдём вместе.

Римус не хотел признавать этого, но внутри он был в восторге. Возможно, это была гриффиндорская часть в нём, но это звучало так невероятно привлекательно - оставить детство позади и броситься с головой в неизвестность со своим лучшим другом. Это будет только их заслуга; вдали от Хогвартса и расписаний, вдали от всей вражды и ссор в этих стенах. Они могли сделать так много, он знал это. Разве они не одерживали победу во всём, что начинали? Разве они не были героями всех историй этого замка? Это будет такой ерундой для них. Они могут покончить с этой войной и начать по-настоящему жить своей жизнью.

\- Спасибо, - он перевернулся и поцеловал Сириуса. Он поцеловал его в губы, запустил руки под его футболку и продолжил целовать его, его губы, его шею, его скулы. - Спасибо, спасибо…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - ‘Germ Free Adolescents’ группы X-ray Spex.


	145. Седьмой год: То, Чего Нам Не Хватает

_ Это были красивые обещания, но им было не суждено сбыться. Римусу не представилось шанса загадочно и доблестно покинуть Хогвартс слишком рано, и у Сириуса не было возможности доказать, что он бы последовал за Лунатиком куда угодно. _

_ Позже - когда война закончится, и со всем остальным тоже будет покончено - Римус будет гадать, сложилось бы всё по-другому, если бы они с Сириусом бросили школу в тот момент. Возможно, им удалось бы удержать друг друга ближе. Или им удалось бы обезопасить других людей, оставив их одних. _

_ В любом случае, этого не случилось, и не было смысла гадать об этом. _

_ Годами позже, когда агония от всех этих похорон, и некрологов, и мемориалов, и прощальных речей стихнет, Римус останется с воспоминаниями о последних месяцах в Хогвартсе, когда они были глупы, наивны и неописуемо счастливы, даже не осознавая этого. _

Среда, 29-ое марта, 1978 год.

Выходные прошли тихо; им нужно было закончить домашнее задание, не забыть про тренировку по квиддичу и организовать невероятно сложный план, и Марлин не сделала шага ни в одну сторону.

Сириус и Джеймс доложили, что она пришла на тренировку и играла так же хорошо, как и всегда, но с ними не говорила. Мэри сказала, что она до сих пор злится, но ещё не решила, рассказывать кому-то или нет.

Они уже вовсю начали следующую неделю, когда она наконец напрямую подошла к Римусу. Она поймала его одного - что было редкостью в последнее время.

Он прибирал кабинет Чар после подготовки к экзаменам со своей группой перед обычной встречи их ‘межфакультетной-кооперации-по-планированию-пранка’ в среду. Обычно ему помогал Крис, но тот простыл и лежал у себя в комнате весь день. Римус даже думал полностью отменить сегодняшнее занятие с группой. Всё казалось таким бессмысленным; учёба, учёба, учёба - а для чего? Чтобы сдать экзамены, получить хорошую оценку, а потом что? Если Сивый не убьёт его до двадцати лет, то он всё равно будет безработным. Но всем, казалось, нравились их занятия, и он не хотел никого подводить.

Она вошла в комнату и принесла с собой запах трав из теплиц - розмарина, шалфея и богатой сырой почвы. Он повернулся и неосознанно прижался спиной к стене.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

Какое-то время она просто стояла и молча смотрела на него, прежде чем ответить.

\- Привет. Я просто в ярости.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул он, пытаясь быть понимающим. - Наверное, это объяснимо. Ты… эм. Ты готова поговорить об этом?

\- Нет, - она сложила руки на груди. Ее взгляд был пронизан злостью, и он отвёл глаза, будто прося этим действием прощения. Он слышал, как она немного поёрзала на месте и нетерпеливо вздохнула. - Но Дэнни сказал, что я должна.

Римус специально не улыбнулся, но не мог ничего поделать с потоком облегчения, нахлынувшим на него после этих слов. Он приободрился и поднял взгляд.

\- Значит, ты нормально с ним поговорила?

\- Да. Он сказал, что он попробовал экстракт муртлапов с маггловским антисептиком и теперь исцеляется быстрее. И ты был прав насчёт снотворного зелья.

\- Я на себе проверил, что это лучше всего. Для исцеления, - опасливо ответил Римус, снова пряча глаза. Из-за неё он так стыдился себя.

\- Все знали, кроме меня, - сказала Марлин. Теперь она прислонилась к противоположной стене; между ними была целая комната, куча стульев и парт. - Даже Мэри.

\- Она сама догадалась, я не говорил ей.

\- Я всегда думала, что ты странный, потому что гей.

Он немного нахмурился. Он странный? Он ничего не сказал, потому что не мог придумать, что сказать в ответ.

\- Ты, правда, ранил мои чувства, Римус, - продолжила Марлин. - Ты врал мне годами. Я думала, мы друзья, я рассказывала тебе то, что больше не знает никто.

\- Мы друзья! - возразил Римус. - По крайней мере, я  _ твой  _ друг.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Неужели всегда всё будет так, когда люди будут узнавать? 

\- Слушай, я не мог рассказать тебе; в этом было замешано слишком много людей… Мадам Помфри и даже Дамблдор. Я должен был молчать об этом и ради них тоже. И… в прошлом ты довольно ясно высказывалась о своём отношении к таким людям, как я.

\- Ты должен был  _ рассказать мне. _

\- И что бы ты сделала? - теперь Римус начал злиться. - Пожаловалась бы? Рассказала бы всем? Вышвырнула бы меня из школы?

\- Может, и нет, - она закусила губу и отвела взгляд. Чем менее уверенной она становилась, тем больше раздражался Римус.

\- Ну, не особо-то мне хотелось идти на такие риски! - сказал он. - У меня нет семьи, у меня нет настоящего дома, в который я могу вернуться, если ты вдруг забыла. У меня  _ вообще ничего нет  _ за пределами этой школы, так что уж прости меня за то, что я делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться здесь.

\- Я понимаю это, - она быстро подняла взгляд и выставила ладони вперёд, - ...и я бы ни за что не навредила тебе, но  _ Римус,  _ разве ты не видишь, как это опасно…

\- Мне было одиннадцать! Я был ребёнком, а потом этот старик просто приходит ко мне и говорит, что я отправляюсь в волшебную школу - что бы  _ ты  _ сделала на моём месте?!

\- Не кричи на меня! - нахмурилась она, чуть съёжившись. - Я пришла не для того, чтобы кричать.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он. - В прошлый раз до меня не дошла очередь.

\- Мне стыдно за это.

\- Хорошо.

После этого они затихли и оба опустили взгляды в пол, не зная, куда деть руки. Римус слышал, как сердце Марлин бьётся в тревожном ритме.

\- Слушай, - сказал он низким и ровным голосом, разжав кулаки, - если ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал из Хогвартса, то я уеду. Если ты  _ пообещаешь,  _ что ты не будешь вмешивать в это остальных, то я не буду спорить.

\- Но тебе нужно сдать К.О.Т.О.В…

\- В этом не будет смысла, если ты расскажешь всем, насколько я опасен.

\- Ты говоришь как Дэнни.

Снова тишина. Римус устало и горько покачал головой. Попытался применить другую тактику.

\- Как он сейчас? В письме он сказал, что хочет встретиться со мной?

\- Он в порядке, - кивнула она, и ее глаза немного осветились. - Мне кажется, он немного взбодрился, когда узнал, что кто-то ещё переживает то же самое.

\- Да, - кивнул Римус. - Я хотел бы знать о подобном. Джеймс, Сириус и Пит… они всегда делали всё возможное, чтобы я не оставался один. Так что я знаю, что это значит.

Марлин кивнула и вытерла глаза.

\- Я злюсь, - устало сказала она. - Но я не уверена, что я злюсь  _ на тебя _ . Ты просто… это было таким шоком, и я даже не знаю, сколько ещё шоков я смогу выдержать.

Он засмеялся и даже не знал, почему.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

\- Я ничего не скажу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Дэнни говорит… он говорит, что нам нужно думать о наших схожестях, а не различиях. Сейчас ещё больше, чем когда-либо. Лили и Мэри сказали то же самое. Я знаю, что они правы, просто это труднее, чем я ожидала.

\- Я не смогу, если ты будешь меня ненавидеть, - осторожно сказал он.

\- Я не ненавижу  _ тебя. _

\- Ненависть к тому, что я такое - это то же самое.

\- Я пытаюсь, Римус, - она сморгнула слёзы. - Я клянусь, я попытаюсь.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он.

На долю секунды он почувствовал себя разочарованным; он был так готов к переменам. Теперь знание того, что ему придётся ждать чуть дольше, укололо на мгновение, но быстро прошло, словно дверь закрылась. И на этом всё. Он закончит школу и обойдёт всех по Истории - и по Арифмантике, скорее всего, тоже - и посмотрит финальный матч квиддича, а потом выпьет слишком много, празднуя со своими друзьями. Сивый его подождёт.

\- Можно помочь тебе тут? - Марлин указала рукой на бардак в кабинете. - Поттер, Блэк и их шайка злоумышленников придут сюда с минуты на минуту, чтобы обсудить свой рейд на Слизеринцев…

\- Да, ладно, - кивнул Римус, и они оба начали двигать парты. Разговор, похоже, закончился, и они были оба удовлетворены его результатом. Он был рад; не дружить с Марлин было просто ужасно.

Обычно Римус и Крис использовали магию, чтобы поставить мебель в классе на места, но Марлин никогда не была хороша в двигательных заклинаниях, так что она просто начала поднимать и передвигать вещи. Римус не хотел выпендриваться теперь, когда их отношения были такими хрупкими, так что он делал всё возможное, чтобы поспевать за ней.

\- Я хочу поговорить с Мэри, - вдруг сказала Марлин, поднимая стул и задвигая его за парту. - Жас этого хочет. Я уже рассказала Дэнни.

\- Это хорошо, - одобрительно улыбнулся Римус. - Я уверен, Мэри хорошо отреагирует. Она самый не осуждающий человек, которого я знаю.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - Марлин задумчиво смотрела на него, пока он ставил последнюю парту на место. - Римус?

\- Хм?

\- Ты хромаешь из-за трансформаций?

\- Я хромаю? - Римус слегка выпрямился, засмущавшись.

\- Иногда сильнее, иногда слабее, - как бы между прочим ответила она. - Я всегда думала… с твоим детством. Кто-то сделал это с тобой.

Он покачал головой.

\- Когда мне было где-то тринадцать, мне кажется, что-то встало на место немного неправильно, - пожал он плечами. - Затекает время от времени. Сейчас я практически не думаю об этом.

\- Мм, - ответила она с таким же задумчивым выражением лица.

\- ... _ Сколько раз мне повторять?! _

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошла гневная Лили, Джеймс семенил за ней, Питер и Сириус ухмылялись сразу за их спинами.

\- Мы сказали,  _ никаких пранков  _ до конца года! Мы должны не привлекать к себе внимания, ты  _ главный староста! _

\- Да ладно тебе, Эванс, - протянул руку Джеймс. - Это была ерунда, даже не пранк, а так… эм… - он бросил потерянный взгляд на Сириуса.

\- Влияние момента! - помог тот.

\- Влияние момента! - с ухмылкой согласился Джеймс.

\- Все зеркала в ванных вдруг начинают показывать в отражении лица  _ троллей,  _ и это ‘влияние момента’?! - зашипела на них Лили.

Всё было бесполезно, трое парней лишь рассмеялись на это.

Римус тоже фыркнул; он сделал половину исследований для этого пранка. На прошлой неделе он часами прочёсывал книги по истории династии троллей, чтобы в точности перенять все черты с портретов. Он надеялся, что у него получится посмотреть на эти отражения, пока Флитвик не снимет чары, которые они использовали.

\- Вы чокнутые, - хитро ухмыльнулась Марлин.

\- Марлин! - воскликнула Лили.

Они все развернулись и посмотрели с открытыми ртами сначала на неё, затем на Римуса. Он специально ярко улыбнулся им всем, расслабив плечи и хлопнув в ладоши.

\- Давайте скорее! Это собрание само себя не проведёт…

***

У Сириуса всё равно было своё собственное мнение о Марлин, разумеется. Римус отказывался его слушать. Он хотел, чтобы эта тема осталась закрыта, он хотел жить дальше. И он хотел встретиться с Дэнни как можно скорее. Впервые в жизни, к лучшему или к худшему, Римусу казалось, что у него в мире где-то был союзник. Кто-то, похожий на него, но на их стороне. Он написал ещё одно письмо, затем перечеркнул его и попытался снова. И снова, и снова. Римусу нужно было столько всего сказать, что он не знал, с чего начать.

\- Зачем ты хочешь поговорить с ним? - одной ночью зевнул Сириус в кровати, когда Римус опустил руки на очередной попытке нормально рассказать о себе. - Ты знаешь больше о том, как быть оборотнем, чем он, он не скажет тебе ничего нового.

\- Дело не в этом, - зевнул Римус в ответ, потушил свет на своей палочке и залез под одеяло. Он почесал костяшки и размял пальцы на правой руке. Иногда ему казалось, что он вообще не выпускал перо из руки; он постоянно писал что-то, если не заучивал свои заметки к К.О.Т.ам, после этого делал сложные вычисления для их большого пранка, после писал Гранту, или Фероксу, или Дэнни.

\- Тогда погоди, пока школа не закончится, - посоветовал Сириус. - Так будет безопасней для вас обоих.

\- До этого момента пройдёт ещё три луны, - ответил Римус, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. На кровати Сириуса простынь всегда перекручивалась, он не знал, как тому это удаётся.

\- Я это знаю, - нетерпеливо ответил Сириус. - Но ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, нет?

\- Наверное, нет.

\- И ты ничем ему не обязан.

\- Я знаю, - Римус тщательно подбирал слова, - но я обязан себе самому поступить правильно, ведь так?

\- Так вот что ты вбил себе в голову? - Сириус хмурился, Римус это чувствовал.

Тянущее ощущение внизу живота говорило ему, что всё шло к ссоре, и он мог избежать ее, если бы просто сменил тему прямо сейчас.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду ‘вбил себе в голову’?! - рявкнул Римус.

\- Когда ты написал Дэнни в первый раз. Ты должен признать, что это было немного безрассудно.

\- Прошу прощения?!

\- Ну, для человека, который провёл семь лет, пытаясь сохранить любую информацию о себе в полном секрете, это было немного ненормально - просто взять и отправить письмо незнакомцу…

\- ... _ брату  _ моей подруги…

\- ...и выложить ему  _ всю правду… _

\- Не всю!

\- ...но если это всё было под предлогом того, чтобы поступить правильно, то тогда, конечно, всё просто  _ прекрасно. _

\- Слушай, если ты злишься на меня, то просто так и скажи, это саркастичное дерьмо тебе не идёт, Блэк, - Римус повернулся к нему спиной.

\- Я не злюсь, - сказал Сириус.

\- Хорошо.

Римус знал, что они ещё не закончили. Он подождал, практически взрываясь от напряжения.

\- ...Я просто думал, вот и всё, - наконец сказал Сириус. Римус ухмыльнулся и повернулся к нему обратно, нахмурившись.

\- Что?

\- Ты как будто хотел уйти или типа того.

\- Естественно, я хотел уйти, - прошипел Римус, с головой ныряя в продолжение ссоры. - Я говорил тебе. Это бессмысленно. Сдача К.О.Т.О.В., переживания из-за этих идиотских экзаменов, и учебных групп, и пранков, когда настоящие вещи происходят за стенами школы  _ прямо сейчас.  _ У меня появился шанс помочь, и я им воспользовался. И что с того, если мне было плевать на последствия?! Называешь меня безрассудным?! Я думал,  _ ты-то  _ поймёшь! Что случилось с твоим желанием отомстить своей семье? Что случилось с твоим желанием остановить это всё?

\- Я хочу этого… - сказал Сириус тихим голосом.

\- Ну, оно и видно. Ты больше переживаешь из-за этого идиотского матча по квиддичу, чем из-за войны. Может, для тебя это одно и то же.

\- Мерлин... - слабо ответил Сириус. - А ты не остановишься, пока не почувствуешь вкуса крови, да?

\- Видимо, это во мне от волка, - резко бросил Римус.

Он снова повернулся к Сириусу спиной и закрыл глаза.


	146. Седьмой год: Суперэго

_ Oh mine eyes have seen the glory of the theories of Freud, _

_ He has taught me all the evils that my ego must avoid. _

_ Repression of the impulses results in paranoid _

_ As the id goes marching on. _

_ О, мои глаза видели величие теорий Фрейда, _

_ Он показал мне все пороки, которых должно избегать моё эго. _

_ Подавление порывов выльется в паранойю _

_ С развитием своей идентичности. _

Суббота, 1-ое апреля, 1978 год.

\- Здарова!

\- Привет.

\- Ой-ой, выше нос, солнце! После всего, через что я прошёл, чтобы поговорить с тобой!

\- Прости! Я, правда, очень-очень рад с тобой связаться.

\- Господи, ты становишься пафоснее день ото дня.

Римус невольно засмеялся. Звук его смеха эхом раздался в трубке телефона, и он подумал о голосе Гранта, который путешествовал по всем этим телефонным проводам из самой задницы Англии прямо к нему в горы Шотландии. Магглы, на самом деле, тоже были совершенно волшебными.

\- Как ты? - спросил он. - Всё так же наслаждаешься морским побережьем?

\- Зима была полнейшей жопой, - ответил Грант, комфортно начиная разговор. Римус слышал сигарету у него между зубов, щелчок и вспышку зажигалки. Он хотел увидеть его, посмотреть ему в лицо, наблюдать за выражениями его лица. - Дождь. Ледяной, мать его, ветер - он прилетает с моря и долбит по окнам сильней, чем в Святом Эдди. Хотя должен признать, студенты всё компенсировали.

\- Студенты?

\- Из художественного колледжа и брайтонского политехникума. В художественных школах полно таких, как мы. Я встречался с инженером, поэтом и художником.

\- Это три разных человека или один очень умный? - с сарказмом спросил Римус.

\- Нахальный ты проныра. Всё-то тебе надо знать, - фыркнул Грант. - А ты вообще как? Как поживает твой красавчик?

Римус фыркнул в ответ.

\- Нормально.

\- Нормально?

\- Нормально.

Грант громко выдохнул.

\- Боже, очередная ссора, что ли? Вот что я тебе скажу, дорогуша, тебе пора взять под контроль эти свои перепады настроения.

\- Какие перепады?! - нахмурился Римус. Грант засмеялся.

\- Ты самый непостоянный чел, которого я знаю, хуже, чем девчонка в красный день календаря, когда тебя что-то бесит. И тебе палец в рот не клади, всю руку отгрызёшь. Мне после сломанных рёбер было не так больно, как после некоторых твоих слов.

\- Ты никогда не говорил…

\- Нет, слушай, я спускал тебе всё с рук, потому что это легче, чем начинать сраться. Да и ты не виноват в этом. Я такой же, разве нет? Мы все такие, институционализированные детишки.

\- Институционализированные?!

Это было невероятно огромное слово для Гранта, но ему казалось грубым говорить это прямо.  _ Боже,  _ подумал Римус про себя,  _ когда я стал таким снобом? _

\- Ага, как я понял, это про нас. Это мне поэт сказал - он пытался впихнуть в меня курс психологии. Сказал, что я боюсь оставаться с одним человеком надолго, ‘потому что меня слишком часто бросали, когда я был маленьким.’ Ясень пень, я бросил его после этого.

\- Я уже целую вечность с Сириусом, - возмущённо ответил Римус. - Кроме него у меня никого не было.

\- Но у тебя та же проблема, - ухмыльнулся Грант, как будто они просто вели светскую беседу. - Когда ты в последний раз позволял кому-нибудь хорошо обращаться с собой и не говорил гадостей в ответ?

Римус поджал на это губы.

\- Я так не делаю, - сказал он, хотя уже знал, что Грант был прав. Скотина.

\- Как скажешь, - беззаботно согласился тот. - Как у тебя вообще там дела?

\- Я познакомился со своей мамой.

\- Чёрт меня дери.

\- Ага. Она хорошая.

\- Это поэтому ты такой ворчливый?

\- Нет. Может быть.

\- Я бы понял, если так. Я неделями хожу бешеный, когда вижу свою. Она любит говорить мне, как сильно меня ненавидит, - он всегда звучал, будто улыбался, даже когда говорил такое. Из-за этого слышать такие слова было ещё неприятней.

\- Ну. Моя так не говорила, - сказал Римус. - Вообще-то, она сказала, что любит меня.

\- Тогда хорошо.

\- Да.

\- Ты не должен говорить это в ответ, знаешь. Она бросила тебя, чёрствая корова, она не имеет права ожидать от тебя этого.

Римус в шоке опешил от этих слов.

\- У неё были свои причины. Да и вообще, не то чтобы я ничего к ней не чувствую. Мне просто сложно это сказать. Наверное, твой друг-психолог сказал бы, что это говорит во мне ‘институционализированная’ часть.

\- Наверное, да.

\- Но у тебя никогда не было проблем. С, эм… проявлением чувств.

Грант снова засмеялся радостным гоготом.

\- Если не считать проблемой то, что я сплю с каждым парнем, который косо на меня посмотрит.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что ты более  _ открытый… _

Римус не смог продолжить, его слова утонули в смехе Гранта.

\- Прости! - прохрипел тот. - Чёрт, я забыл, какой ты смешной.

\- Я думал, я ворчливый.

\- Ты непростой человек, Римус, мать его, Люпин. За что я тебя и люблю.

Римус застонал. Грант снова засмеялся.

\- Не переживай, не в гейском смысле.

От этого засмеялся уже Римус, и после этого несколько минут между ними был слышен только смех по длинным милям телефонных проводов.

***

Римус возвращался в Хогсмид гораздо более лёгким шагом, чем час назад. Просто поговорить с кем-то вне Хогвартса, кем-то из внешнего мира, не задетого войной, было прекрасным облегчением.

(- Жаль, что в школе нет телефона, - виновато сказал он. - Я бы постоянно тебе звонил.

\- Когда будем эксцентричными миллиардерами, - усмехнулся Грант, - мы можем платить кому-нибудь деньги, чтобы те носили за нами телефон, куда бы мы ни пошли. Инженер сказал, что такие телефоны создадут уже к восьмидесятым.

\- Я не могу представить, как это возможно, - нахмурился Римус. - А где взять розетку?

\- Это ты из нас двоих учишься в школе для мажоров, ты мне скажи.)

Он пообещал остальным встретиться с ними в Трёх Мётлах после звонка, который он планировал уже несколько недель. Сириус ничего не сказал, когда Римус направился в сторону телефонной будки - может, пару недель назад он предложил бы проводить его, но они до сих пор не общались друг с другом нормально. Они не злились друг на друга, но они не были счастливы. Это изматывало, но уступить казалось ещё труднее.

Римус пару минут собирался с мыслями, перед тем как войти в паб. Он покурил, прислонившись к стене под вывеской. Сегодня был ясный весенний день, и это был первый выходной за долгое время, который не был расписан поминутно. Он наблюдал за кипящей жизнью на главной улице, счастливые ученики ходили туда-сюда со своими друзьями с пухлыми пакетами из магазинов и счастливыми улыбками на лицах. Насколько он отличался от них? Был ли он чем-то меньшим?

Не для своих друзей, уверенно подумал он. Не для Сириуса.

Вдруг он поймал знакомый запах на ветру и нашёл взглядом Криса, спешащего по дороге мимо него.

\- Эй! Эй, Кристофер! - позвал его Римус.

Тот остановился, увидел, кто кричит, и подошёл к нему - немного неохотно.

\- Привет, Римус, - кивнул он, глядя на него какими-то тревожными глазами. С ним не было его привычной сумки с книгами, и его одежда была более аккуратной, чем обычно. И пах он тоже немного по-другому - новое мыло или… не мог же это быть одеколон?!

\- Здарова, сто лет тебя не видел, - улыбнулся ему Римус.

\- Да, я был так занят… и потом я ещё простыл, помнишь? - Кристофер не встречался с ним взглядом, когда говорил это. Он покраснел; но Кристофер всегда краснел, так что Римус не придал этому особого значения.

\- О да, тебе уже лучше?

\- Да, спасибо.

\- Заходи, остальные внутри…

\- О… нет, спасибо, Римус, эм. Я должен кое с кем встретиться…

\- О! - Римус оглядел его с ног до головы. Ну, теперь всё было чуть более понятно. - С кем?

\- Эм. Ты его не знаешь… прости, но… ты не против, если я пойду? А то опоздаю.

\- Конечно! Прости… - немного недовольно ответил Римус. Кристофер никогда раньше не отмахивался от него вот так вот. Он проследил взглядом, как тот поспешно прошёл по улице дальше и скрылся за углом.

Ну и ладно.

Римус затушил сигарету в горшке красных гераний на ступени в паб, затем открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Джеймс, Лили, Мэри, Питер, Марлин и Жас сидели на диванах в дальнем углу, на столе было полно пустых стаканов.

Он улыбнулся и пошёл в их сторону, наклонив голову под низкой балкой потолка и подняв руку в приветствии.

\- Лунатик! - улыбнулся Джеймс, помахав ему в ответ. Питер и Мэри подвинулись на бархатном зелёном сидении, чтобы освободить ему место.

\- Как поговорил? - радостно спросила Лили.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - кивнул Римус. - Чем вы тут занимались?

\- Планировали вечеринку в честь окончания школы, - улыбнулась Мэри.

\- Мои родители сказали, что отмечать можно у нас, - сказал Джеймс. - Мы пригласим весь наш год. Ну, почти весь…

\- Звучит здорово, - улыбнулся в ответ Римус.

Они все общались немного неловко, потому что было до предельного ясно, что они с Сириусом были в ссоре. Лили пыталась подходить к этому практично и вести себя так, будто она была выше всего этого, но Джеймс вечно метался между двух огней и никогда не знал, куда смотреть.

\- Ладно, налетайте…! - Сириус внезапно появился за плечом Джеймса с подносом пива в руках. Он поднял взгляд, увидел Римуса, и улыбка потухла на его губах.

Все смущённо отвели взгляды, и Римус почувствовал, как что-то сжимается у него в груди. Поток язвительных колкостей пронёсся в его голове; злобных и острых фразочек. Ему пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы заглушить их. Он не хотел, чтобы ему было легче быть жестоким, чем добрым. Он отказывался быть таким человеком. Приют не мог остаться всем, что он есть.

\- Здарова, - улыбнулся он и склонил голову, из-за чего волосы упали ему на глаза, и ему пришлось забрасывать кудряшки назад. Он был просто невозможен, пора уже подстричься. 

\- Привет, - Сириус шумно опустил поднос на стол. - Я вернусь и возьму тебе…

\- Римус может взять моё, - сказала Мэри, вставая с дивана. - Самуэль из моей группы по Чарам весь день бросает на меня многозначительные взгляды… садись на моё место, Блэк, - она силком потянула его вниз, и Сириус с опаской сел рядом с Римусом.

\- Увидимся позже! - прощебетала Мэри и полетела через паб к группе парней из Когтеврана.

Марлин ухмыльнулась и покачала головой для Жас, которая засмеялась и сжала ее руку прямо поверх стола. Сердце Римуса пропустило удар, и он опасливо огляделся по сторонам.

Никто на них не смотрел - их небольшой угол был довольно скрытен от посторонних глаз, вдали от окон в тусклом свете ламп. Несомненно, они выбрали это место именно из-за этого, теперь Римус заметил, что у всех его друзей были розовые щёки и стеклянные глаза от пива. Лили сидела практически у Джеймса на коленях, и его правая рука исчезла у неё под свитером.

\- Как поговорили? - нейтрально спросил Сириус, глядя на своё пиво.

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил Римус. - Он звучал действительно хорошо. Счастливо.

\- Это хорошо.

Римус сделал большой глоток пива для храбрости. Питер обсуждал квиддич с Марлин и Жас, Джеймс и Лили не замечали никого, кроме друг друга. Он посмотрел на Сириуса и повернулся на своём месте.

\- Я такой мудак, - сказал он.

\- Ага, - Сириус тоже отпил пива, до сих пор не глядя на Римуса, хотя уголки его губ слегка поднялись, и он откинул голову назад.

Он сглотнул, и движение белой кожи на его шее привлекло внимание Римуса. Он придвинулся ближе к Сириусу.

\- Прости меня, - прошептал он так, чтобы только Сириус его услышал.

\- Иногда я ни о чём не могу поговорить с тобой, чтобы ты не откусил мне голову, - пробормотал Сириус. - На тебя просто что-то находит, и я не могу до тебя достучаться.

\- Я знаю… - сказал Римус, пытаясь не сильно отвлекаться на движение кадыка Сириуса, или на пульс в этой ямке между его ключицами, или на его прекрасные тонкие запястья, как бы он хотел быстро сжать их и…

Римус снова осмотрелся вокруг, просто на всякий случай, и наклонился ещё ближе, убрал волосы Сириуса за спину и поцеловал его красивую шею, поднимаясь языком прямо до мочки его уха. Он услышал, как Сириус резко втянул воздух, и кровь так быстро побежала в его венах, что чуть не оглушила Римуса, и его собственная температура начала подниматься.

\- Мне, правда, жаль, - продолжил он. - Я виноват, и я исправлюсь.

\- Исправишься? - пробормотал Сириус, наклонив голову так, что его волосы упали ему на лицо.

\- Исправлюсь. Прости меня. Я выхожу из себя, когда кто-то говорит мне, что делать, но я попытаюсь.

Сириус наклонил голову в его сторону, и Римус отстранился немного, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он больше не злился и не закрывался от него, что было облегчением.

\- Ну, наверное, я и не должен говорить тебе, что делать… - сказал Сириус, так легко идя ему навстречу. Он не мог держать обиды в себе, разве что, может, на свою семью. Он был слишком хорошим для этого, с ног до головы. Римус почувствовал очередной укол вины от этой мысли, и это укрепило его решимость. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы измениться; чтобы заслужить слепую верность Сириуса.

\- Не должен, но мне не обязательно вести себя как мудак из-за этого, - возразил Римус, отстраняясь ещё немного, чтобы взять своё пиво. - Я заглажу свою вину, я обещаю.

\- О да? - Сириус выгнул бровь. Всё было прощено, и его мозг очевидно вернулся к своим привычным мыслям.

\- Позже, - ответил Римус и легонько шлёпнул его по бедру.

\- Так что сказал Грант? - Сириус устроился поудобней на своём месте. Неприятная часть осталась позади, его тело расслабилось, он поставил ногу на ближайший свободный стул и опёрся на своё колено.

\- О, ничего особенного, - сказал Римус, делая глоток пива. - Он всё ещё работает в Брайтоне, у него есть своя квартира; хочет купить машину для выходных.

\- Мы можем съездить туда, когда школа закончится, - предложил Сириус. - Если ты хочешь? Если у нас будет время на отдых.

\- Может быть, - кивнул Римус и снова сделал глоток. Никто из них не знал, что будет, когда закончится школа; не мог знать. Даже Джеймс и Лили планировали всё довольно размыто.

\- ...так что я сказала ему, что прокляну его яйца, если он ещё раз попробует подойти ко мне, - говорила Жас, и Марлин смеялась и закрывала лицо руками.

\- Ты кошмарна!

\- Ну, надо же преподать ему урок!

\- Кому? - одновременно спросили Джеймс и Сириус, потому что ни один из них не хотел упускать сплетни.

\- Уф, Локхарту, - Жас высокомерно подняла голову, махнув при этом хвостиком.

\- Он снова вас донимает? - нахмурился Джеймс. - Я сказал ему держаться подальше от моей команды! Я скажу Флитвику…

\- Не переживай, на этот раз он всё понял, - засмеялась Марлин. - Жас умеет убеждать.

\- Чего ему надо? - спросил Сириус.

\- Он просто не может перестать совать нос не в своё дело, пытается узнать, что мы задумали, - вздохнул Джеймс, качая головой. - Думает, что мы оставляем его в стороне. Он как будто более ухоженная версия Снейпа на пятом году.

Лили пихнула его локтем по рёбрам, из-за чего Джеймс только рассмеялся.

\- Оставляем в стороне от чего? - нахмурился Римус. - Он даже не играет в квиддич, и он Когтевранец - они проиграли в последнем матче.

\- Лунатик! - воскликнул Сириус. - Ты, что, только что продемонстрировал какие-то познания в квиддиче?!

Все засмеялись над ним, и Римус в шутку надулся и отпил ещё пива.

\- Трудно не знать этого, когда живёшь в нашей грёбанной комнате, - не остался в долгу Римус.

\- В общем, ему всё равно интересна не команда по квиддичу, - Джеймс с улыбкой покачал головой. - Ему интересно  _ другое,  _ \- очень загадочно сказал он, сведя брови вместе и с подозрением оглядывая паб. А, подумал Римус, он про пранк.

\- Меня он не спрашивал, - пожал плечами Римус.

\- Это потому что ты всех водишь за нос, - ответила Марлин. - Каким-то образом вся школа считает тебя самым хорошим в этой компании.

Римус очень мило ей улыбнулся.

\- Ты, что, намекаешь, что это не так? - он поднял бровь, продолжая ей улыбаться.

Рядом с ним Сириус издал краткий напряжённый звук из глубины горла. Его пульс до сих пор так и не успокоился окончательно.

\- Ладно, - сказала Лили, допив своё пиво и вытерев губы рукавом. - У нас два часа до того, как нам нужно будет собирать обратно старост, и мне нужно зайти в магазин перьев, пока он не закрылся. Поттер?

\- Да, иду, - Джеймс быстро осушил свой бокал.

\- Нам обеим нужен лак для метлы, если хочешь с нами, Пит? - ласково сказала Марлин. В последнее время Хвоста часто оставляли за бортом; даже Доркас игнорировала его.

\- Отлично! - тот охотно поднялся с дивана и встал рядом с Джеймсом. 

\- Блэк? - Марлин посмотрела на Сириуса. - Тебе вроде были нужны новые перчатки?

\- Закажу из Ежемесячного Квиддича, - ответил он, даже не глядя на неё.

\- Как знаешь, - пожала плечами она. После этого последовало немного копошения, пока все собирали свои вещи и оплачивали счёт, но Римус и Сириус наконец остались одни. Римус медленно повернулся к нему, пытаясь нацепить невинное выражение лица.

\- Чем тогда хочешь заняться? Прогуляться? Дойти до Ханидьюков?

\- Когда наша комната точно будет свободна как минимум два часа?! - Сириус облизнул губы.

\- Скорее, полтора часа, учитывая время на дорогу…

\- Тогда двигай задницей.

\- Эй, - ухмыльнулся Римус и поднялся с дивана, руки в карманах. - Мне кажется, я сказал тебе, что мне не нравится, когда мне указывают, что делать.

Они прошли через паб, и Римус открыл для Сириуса дверь. Когда тот проходил мимо него, он слегка прижался к нему и прошептал:

\- Тогда это  _ тебе  _ придётся указывать, что  _ мне  _ делать.

Римус ухмыльнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале - ‘Psychotherapy’ от Melanie.


	147. Седьмой год: Ночь и День

_ God save the queen. _

_ The fascist regime. _

_ They made you a moron; _

_ A potential H bomb. _

__

_ God save the queen. _

_ She ain’t no human being _

_ And there’s no future _

_ And England’s dreaming… _

_ Боже спаси королеву. _

_ Фашистский режим. _

_ Они сделали тебя придурком; _

_ Потенциальной водородной бомбой. _

_ Боже спаси королеву. _

_ Она никакой не человек, _

_ И будущего нет, _

_ И Англия видит сны… _

Пятница, 28-ое апреля, 1978 год.

\- Римус… Римус, блять, просыпайся…

\- Отъебись, - буркнул разбуженный Римус. - Середина ночи.

\- Ты снова скрипишь зубами, - пожаловался Сириус.

\- Я это не контролирую. Ложись спать.

\- С твоим скрежетом, храпом Сохатого и постоянными ночными хождениями Хвоста каждые пять минут?!

\- Эй! - раздался голос с другого конца комнаты. - У меня раздражение мочевого пузыря!

\- Просто не надо пить столько перед сном! - шикнул в ответ Сириус.

\- Прости,  _ мамочка,  _ \- обиженно ответил Питер. - Я и не знал, что ты следишь за привычками моего организма.

\- Ты запинаешься о свою грязную одежду каждый раз, когда встаёшь!

\- Вообще-то, это были книги Лунатика!

\- Это не мои! - крикнул Римус. - Это для пранка!

\- Заткнитесь вы все! - закричал Джеймс.

Минуту они молчали.

\- Чёртов Хвост, - пробормотал Сириус в подушку, поворачиваясь лицом к Римусу.

\- Супер, теперь мне надо в туалет… - буркнул Римус и выбрался с кровати, опустив ноги на холодный пол.

Он не стал включать свет в ванной, пытаясь остаться в полусонном состоянии, но ничего не вышло. К тому времени, как он поднялся, пересёк комнату, отлил и помыл руки, Римус уже полностью проснулся. И у него болела челюсть, так что Сириус, видимо, был прав насчёт скрежета. Причиной этому была та же причина, по которой Питер бегал в туалет всю ночь, и наверняка по которой Сириус не мог уснуть. Они начинали сдавать К.О.Т.О.В. на следующей неделе.

Он вышел из небольшой ванной, и Питер пронёсся мимо него внутрь, по дороге пытаясь включить там свет, но в итоге нажал на другой выключатель. Римус зажмурился, ему казалось, что его глаза выжгло ярким искусственным светом в комнате.

\- Хвост, урод! - прорычал Сириус с кровати. Римус оставил слишком большую щель в занавесках, и свет ударил по его лицу словно световой лазер.

\- Прости, прости! - сказал Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока копошился с выключателями на стене. - Я хотел нажать другой…

\- Я жду не дождусь, когда мне не придётся жить с тобой в одной комнате, мелкий ты грызун, - огрызнулся Сириус, сев на кровати. - Ты никогда не думаешь ни о ком другом?!

\- Заткнись, кретин, - сонно и расстроенно сказал Питер. - Думаешь, мне нравится жить с вами с Лунатиком?!

\- А что насчёт  _ нас с Лунатиком?!  _ \- резко бросил Сириус.

\- Или уже в туалет, Питер, - вздохнул Римус, включил свет в ванной, выключил свет в комнате, и они снова погрузились в темноту. Питер хлопнул дверью и закрылся изнутри.

\- Мелкий тупой гавнюк… - пробурчал Сириус себе под нос.

\- Сириус! - рявкнул Римус этим своим властным голосом, который всегда срабатывал. - Хватит ныть.

Сириус сразу поджал губы и замолчал, подняв взгляд на Римуса.

\- Хороший мальчик, - ухмыльнулся Римус. Он почесал затылок и бросил взгляд на часы у кровати Питера. Половина четвёртого. - Я пошёл вниз, я уже не усну, - сказал он. - Оставлю тебя в покое.

Они уже несколько дней спали в кровати Римуса, и хоть она была огромной, она всё-таки не была предназначена для двух взрослых парней. К сожалению, выбора у них больше не было, потому что кровать Сириуса исчезла ещё в начале недели. Они тренировались для пранка, но у них образовалась загвоздка с основным заклинанием. Сириус сохранял оптимистичный настрой и верил, что в конце концов она где-нибудь объявится, но Римус не был так уверен.

Он тихо спустился по лестнице с книгой подмышкой.

Римус любил общую комнату, когда в ней никого не было; она была наполнена одними из самых счастливых его воспоминаний в Хогвартсе.

Он пересёк комнату и открыл большое окно. Ему всегда было слишком жарко, но на него кричали, если он открывал окна, чтобы проветрить комнату - но сейчас никого не было вокруг, кто мог бы пожаловаться. Римус вдохнул запах леса и замка; ночного неба и снега с горных вершин; гладкой поверхности воды в озере и каждой травинки с поля для квиддича. Хогвартс. Интересно, сможет ли он ещё где-нибудь почувствовать это ощущение дома.

Римус покачал головой, осознав, какими сентиментальными и глупыми были его мысли. Он оставил окно открытым и вернулся вглубь комнаты, чтобы усесться на большом бархатном диване и открыть книгу. Он взмахнул палочкой в сторону чайника над огнём, и тот начал нагреваться. Он листал книгу, пока чай заваривался, пытаясь найти то место, где остановился читать.

Где он будет брать книги после Хогвартса? Вступить в маггловскую библиотку было довольно легко - но были ли они у волшебников? Очередной вопрос для Сириуса - или, может, для Криса, когда Римус увидит его снова. Кристофер был очень скрытным с той встречи в Хогсмиде.

Как раз когда чайник начал закипать, Римус навострил слух на звук знакомых шагов со стороны лестницы. Он улыбнулся сам себе и, даже не оборачиваясь, просто призвал вторую кружку из буфета, готовясь налить чай.

\- Я думал, ты хочешь спать? - сказал он, когда Сириус притопал к нему, завёрнутый в своё одеяло, и уселся на нагретое Римусом место.

\- Сохатый до сих пор храпит, - зевнул Сириус, крепче укутываясь в одеяло и принимая чай от Римуса. - Чёрт возьми, тут просто ледник.

\- Я закрою окно…

\- Нет, не надо. Я согреюсь.

Римус уселся обратно со своим чаем и пробормотал _ ‘Левио либер’ _ на свою книгу, чтобы он мог читать ее, одной рукой держа кружку чая, а другой обнимая Сириуса, который сонно прислонился к его плечу.  _ Вот так всё будет?  _ подумал Римус.  _ После Хогвартса? Ночи на диване, где нам никто не будет мешать. _

\- Что ты читаешь? - спросил Сириус, посмотрев на тяжёлую книгу, парящую над коленями Римуса.

\- О, я нашёл книгу по легилименции.

\- А? - Сириус поднял голову, немного нахмурившись. - Зачем?

\- Просто интересно, - ответил Римус. - Хотел почитать что-то кроме учебников для К.О.Т.О.В., так что подумал - чтение мыслей; круто. Кто бы не захотел?

\- Мне кажется, это должно быть незаконно, - сказал Сириус, резко ощетинившись, хотя Римус не знал, почему. - Это вторжение в личную жизнь - практически тёмная магия. 

\- Ну, я просто читаю об этом, - осторожно сказал Римус.

\- Я не хотел сказать, что  _ ты  _ станешь… - вздохнул Сириус, снова устраиваясь на его плече. Видя, что расстроил Сириуса, Римус опустил книгу на место и ласково погладил его по волосам, потому что Сириусу всегда это нравилось, даже если он притворялся, что это не так. Он почувствовал, как Сириус расслабился рядом с ним и затем сказал странным голосом: - Прости, я не хотел ворчать. Просто моя мать может это делать. Она легименс.

\- О…

\- Поэтому она всегда знала, что мы задумывали - кому мы ‘были верны’.

\- Мне так жаль, Бродяга, - Римус сжал его руку. Это желание защитить снова вернулось, холодное и приятное, как адреналин.

\- Не стоит. Эта чокнутая старая сука ни черта мне не сделает. И к концу я как бы научился немного ей противиться. Она так бесилась из-за этого, - он глухо засмеялся.

\- Ты научился окклюменции? - вскинул брови Римус. - Это невероятно!

\- Не совсем… - Сириус снова нахмурился, но на этот раз Римус знал, что это просто из-за того, что тот усиленно думает. Он сел прямо, отстранился от Римуса и наклонился, чтобы поставить чашку на кофейный столик.

\- Это больше похоже на… ты просто учишься не думать то, что ей не нравится. Знаешь, когда мы стали подростками, всё стало ещё хуже, она стала переживать из-за ‘нечистых мыслей’.  _ Tojours pur.  _ Так что я просто… отвлекал ее, думая о чём-то другом.

\- Чтобы она не узнала о вас с Мэри? - спросил Римус. - Или о других маггловских девчонках?

\- Эм, - Сириус нервно размял пальцы на руках и отвёл взгляд. - Да, про это. И… ну, не важно, про всё, что я не хотел ей показывать. Проблема в том, что в итоге ты начинаешь обманывать сам себя. Как будто завязываешь свои собственные мысли в узлы. Трудно потом развязать… боишься, что получишь за это, если позволишь себе думать.

После этих слов он встретился с Римусом взглядом и посмотрел на него с таким стыдом и сожалением, что Римус сразу понял, о чём тот говорит. Неужели поэтому всё было так трудно в самом начале? Поэтому Сириус так настаивал на том, чтобы притворяться, что между ними ничего не происходило?

Римус поставил свой чай на стол и крепко обнял Сириуса. Он ненавидел ее. Он ненавидел войну и ненавидел себя, за то что не мог сказать правильных слов. Это была одна из тех ситуаций, когда они могли бы по-настоящему помочь.

\- Сириус… - сказал он, когда наконец отпустил его с бешено бьющимся сердцем, - я так…

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик. Всё уже закончилось, - храбро улыбнулся ему Сириус.

\- Я знаю, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я хочу  _ сказать  _ тебе… я очень сильно… я…

\- Я знаю, - Сириус нежно поцеловал его, снова обнимая его и крепко прижимая к себе. - Я тебя тоже.

***

_ Well we got no choice _

_ All the girls and boys _

_ Makin' all that noise _

_ 'Cause they found new toys _

_ Well we can't salute ya can't find a flag _

_ If that don't suit ya that's a drag. _

_ Ну, у нас нет выбора, _

_ Все девчонки и мальчишки _

_ Шумят так сильно, _

_ Потому что они нашли новые игрушки. _

_ Ну, мы не можем салютовать вам, не можем найти флаг, _

_ Если вам это не подходит, то это ваши проблемы. _

Пятница, 5-ое мая, 1978 год.

\- Я завалила, - разминая пальцы, прошептала Марлин, когда они вышли из экзаменационного зала.

\- Ничего ты не завалила, - Мэри обняла подругу за плечи одной рукой.

\- По крайней мере, всё закончилось, - вздохнула Марлин.

\- Не надо, а то я сейчас расплачусь, - засмеялась Мэри. - А ты как, Люпин? - она взяла его за руку и переплела их пальцы, пока они втроём шли по коридорам школы.

\- Расплачусь ли я сейчас? - спросил он, выгнув бровь.

\- Как ты сдал экзамены? - пояснила та. - Я знаю, что ты парень-камень.

\- Мне кажется, нормально. Я немного завис на вопросе про василиска, но вроде бы в целом справился.

\- Парень-камень да ещё и скромняга, просто мужчина моей мечты, - вздохнула Мэри.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказала Марлин, когда они завернули за очередной угол. - Простите, я сказала, что встречусь с…

\- Жасмин, - закончила за неё Мэри слегка недовольно. Она выпустила Марлин из объятия. - Ну, тогда беги.

\- Ревнивая овца, - показала ей язык Марлин. - Ты знаешь, я всегда буду любить тебя.

\- Сама овца, - скривила нос Мэри. - Увидимся на ужине.

\- Пока, Марлин, - вежливо попрощался Римус. Они снова были друзьями, но им до сих пор было немного неловко.

\- Увидимся!

Мэри не ослабила хватку на руке Римуса, лишь подняла на него взгляд.

\- Ты же не собираешься бросать меня ради черноволосого игрока в квиддич, как это только что сделала Марлин? - спросила она. - Серьёзно, вы как будто вступили в одну секту.

\- Ой, заткнись, - засмеялся он. - И нет. Он сдаёт экзамен по Маггловедению.

\- Значит, ты только мой?!

\- Только твой, - кивнул он. Она разулыбалась и поцеловала его в щёку. Они продолжили идти на улицу в поисках солнечного света.

\- Мне кажется, я завалила вопрос про василиска, - улыбнулась Мэри. - Я никогда не могла отнестись к ним достаточно серьёзно, чтобы изучить их нормально - ну потому что, серьезно?! Полу-дракон, полу-курица?! Какой же это бред. Но всё равно мне кажется, что я нормально сдала.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - сказал Римус. - Ты упорно трудилась - как и мы все.

\- Трудилась упорней, когда Ферокс преподавал, - ухмыльнулась Мэри.

\- Боже, я тоже, - беззаботно бросил Римус, из-за чего Мэри рассмеялась. Он любил удивлять ее; большинство времени это было трудно. Стоит отметить, что она принимала любые новости спокойно. 

Когда они завернули за последний угол, она встала как вкопанная с выражением неприязни на лице.

\- Чёрт, этот Ротерхайд.

Римус проследил за ее взглядом. Они стояли прямо у последней арки, ведущей на улицу. На улице был солнечный день, но слегка прохладный, и после дождливого начала года все ребята, у которых не было уроков или экзаменов, наслаждались погодой на вне стен замка. Роман Ротерхайд, сердцеед-Когтевранец с седьмого года, прохлаждался со своими друзьями прямо перед ними. Они с Мэри годами то сходились, то расходились, и если судить по ее лицу, прямо сейчас они определённо находились на стадии ‘расходились’.

\- Что он сделал? - спросил Римус.

\- Ничего, просто бесит меня, - сказала Мэри. - Иногда они все меня бесят.

\- Парни?

\- Волшебники.

\- Справедливо. Пойдём, давай просто пройдём мимо.

\- Поцелуй меня! - повернулась к нему Мэри. - Давай, он с ума сойдёт! Быстро, он смотрит!

\- Мэри! - засмеялся Римус, отстраняясь от неё. - Нет!

\- Пожалуйста!

\- Нет!

\- Уф, вот такой вот ты и друг, - буркнула она. - Ну тогда пойдём…

\- Ты чокнутая, - Римус покачал головой, следуя за ней. Он вздохнул и взял ее за руку. - Вот, так сойдёт?

\- Мой герой, - улыбнулась она ему, сжав его руку в ответ, и принялась размахивать их сцепленными ладонями туда-сюда, чтобы Роман точно заметил.

Они уселись под большим буковым деревом у озера. Римус лёг на спину, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел на качающиеся ветви над головой, пока Мэри начала красить свои ногти.

Сириус взял с Римуса обещание, что он не начнёт готовиться к другим экзаменам сразу после окончания Ухода за Магическими Существами, и Римус в кои-то веки не стал спорить. Он находился прямо в золотой середине между полнолуниями, где он чувствовал себя наиболее человечным и здоровым - к тому же, уроки кончились навсегда, что означало никакой домашней работы, так что в последнее время все были в хорошем настроении - ну и зачем тогда запирать себя в библиотеке?

\- Боже, жду не дождусь, когда это всё закончится, - сказала Мэри. - Естественно, я буду скучать по вам всем, но эта школа у меня уже  _ в горле сидит. _

\- Ты знаешь, что ты будешь делать после? - спросил Римус, закрывая глаза и рассматривая красные точки на своих чёрных веках.

\- Мама хочет, чтобы я прошла курсы машинописи, нашла ‘нормальную работу’.

\- Ты можешь, если захочешь, - улыбнулся Римус. - Ты легче-лёгкого очаруешь печатную машинку.

\- Ха, придётся. Чтобы доказать маме. Да всё равно по ее словам я наверняка залечу ещё до девятнадцати, и придётся выходить замуж. А после этого только кухня, стирка и церковь до конца жизни.

\- Какое светлое будущее, - фыркнул Римус.

\- Лили сказала, что вы, парни, собираетесь помогать Дамблдору, - вдруг сказала Мэри.

Римус открыл глаза и повернулся к ней, прищурившись от яркого света. Она надела солнечные очки в форме кошачьих глаз с белой оправой, так что он не видел ее глаз, но ее губы были серьёзными, она больше не улыбалась.

\- Всё верно, - сказал он.

\- Так… что? Вы все собираетесь закончить школу и отправиться спасать мир?

\- Ну, - спокойно сказал Римус, - начнём с того, что выиграем войну.

\- Римус, пожалуйста, не надо.

После этого он недовольно сел прямо.

\- Зачем ты заговорила об этом?

\- Потому что Лили потеряла все мозги, когда начала встречаться с Поттером. Поттер и Блэк в любом случае думают, что они неприкосновенны, а Питер не умеет думать сам за себя. Ты единственный разумный человек среди них.

\- Ага, сто раз.

\- Я просто… я думаю об атаках на рождество. О брате Марлин. О том, как люди теперь смотрят друг на друга. Я боюсь до ужаса. И всё станет только хуже.

\- Да, так и есть, - твёрдо сказал он. - Только если кто-нибудь это не остановит.

\- Но почему это должен быть ты? Вы все?! Пусть Дамблдор воюет, раз он такой могущественный, если верить всем вокруг. Зачем ему нужны дети для этого?

\- Мы не  _ дети.  _ Мэри, тут дело не в Дамблдоре и даже не в Волдеморте, дело в… дело во всём волшебном мире. В этом обществе; дело в том, что мы должны создать мир, в котором мы все…

\- Римус, ты никогда не станешь одним  _ из них. _

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Слушай. Ты знаешь, почему моя семья оказалась в Британии? Мой дед сражался на войне. У него есть медали и вся эта хрень, ‘благодарность империи’. Все говорили, что они не смогли бы победить Гитлера без Содружества наций. Хочешь знать, что случилось с этой благодарностью, когда война кончилась? Когда он переехал сюда в поисках лучшей жизни? Ты знаешь, как они  _ называли  _ его? - она со злостью покачала головой. - Ничего не меняется из-за глупого героизма.  _ Люди  _ не меняются. Даже если мы выиграем войну, даже если этого жуткого так называемого Тёмного Лорда посадят за решётку, или убьют, или ещё что. Поттер и Блэк получат свои победные парады, но никто не станет… ты всегда будешь изгоем. Только посмотри на то, как обращаются с Дэнни.

\- Мэри, - сказал Римус очень холодным тоном. Как они вообще пришли к этому? Они никогда не ругались. - Я больше не собираюсь обсуждать эту тему.

\- Не злись на меня, - сказала она. - Я просто пытаюсь…

\- Я знаю. Но меня это не интересует.

\- ...Римус, я…

\- Давай лучше потренируем какие-нибудь чары? У нас экзамен через два дня, - он поднялся и достал свою палочку. Мэри осталась сидеть на траве. Она подняла на него взгляд, опустила свои очки и взглянула на него с укором. Она поджала губы и затем легко пожала плечами.

\- Ладно. Только дай мне докрасить ногти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни:  
> 1\. 'God save the Queen' The Sex Pistols  
> 2\. 'School's Out' исполнителя Элис Купер.


	148. Седьмой год: Финальный Матч

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последние школьные беззаботные главы - это печально, но КАКИЕ ЖЕ ОНИ ОФИГЕННЫЕ. 
> 
> Моя очередная любимая глава, простите за испорченную интригу, но как тут удержаться❤️

_ Arseholes, bastards, fucking cunts and pricks _

_ Aerosole the bricks _

_ A lawless brat from a council flat, oh oh _

_ A little bit of this, and a little bit of that, oh oh. _

_ Dirty tricks. _

_ From the Mile End Road _

_ To the matchstick Becontree _

_ Pulling strokes and taking liberties… _

_ Уроды, ублюдки, кончные мрази и кретины, _

_ Срите кирпичами, _

_ Мерзавец-преступник с муниципальной квартиры, оу оу, _

_ Немного этого, немного того, оу оу, _

_ Грязные трюки. _

_ От Майл-Энд Роуд _

_ До спички Беконтри _

_ Тянут одеяло на себя и многое себе позволяют… _

_ О, блять. Вот дерьмо.  _ Как это вообще произошло?! Как он позволил этому зайти так далеко?! У Римуса пересохло в горле, ладони вспотели, и лучше вообще ничего не говорить о том, что происходило с его внутренностями. Он хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был Сириус или хотя бы Джеймс, чтобы успокоить его. Но сейчас ему никто не мог помочь. Он был совершенно один.

Макгонагалл повернулась к нему.

– Готовы, мистер Люпин? 

Он тяжело сглотнул и кивнул. Пришло время стиснуть зубы и терпеть.

_ Блять.  _ Это всё Кристофер виноват.

***

Всё началось четыре дня назад. Мародёры сидели в библиотеке и готовились к последнему экзамену; Арифмантике. Ну, Питер не сдавал Арифмантику, но он всё равно сидел с ними; якобы для моральной поддержки, но больше для их пропитания. Он был даром божьим, в особенности для Римуса, потому что он каждый час совершал набеги на кухню и возвращался с котловыми кексами, пирожками, бутербродами с беконом и тартами с повидлом.

– Уже половина одиннадцатого, – зевнул Сириус. – Пойдёмте, мне кажется, мой мозг больше не может воспринимать информацию сегодня.

– Мне кажется, твой мозг никогда не умел воспринимать никакой… ау! – скривился Джеймс, когда Сириус пнул его под столом.

– Пойдёмте, – повторил он. – Всё равно скоро отбой.

– С нами главный староста, нам плевать на отбой, – ответил Римус, делая записи так быстро, как только позволяло его перо.

Но Джеймс уже заметил зевок Сириуса, а значит вопрос был решён. Он снял очки и потёр глаза, отстраняясь от стола.

– Не, Бродяга прав – мы тут сидим уже несколько часов. Давайте заканчивать, повторим всё завтра утром?

Питер с надеждой посмотрел на Римуса, очевидно уже устав сидеть тут с ними. Римус нахмурился на них всех.

– Вы идите, парни, если хотите, но я не прощу себе, если потрачу время впустую – это же наш последний экзамен! 

– И это ты называешь тратой времени впустую? – сказал Сириус. – В этом семестре ты столько времени провёл в библиотеке, что они должны поставить здесь памятник в твою честь. 

– Это необходимо, – сказал Римус. – Я хочу обойти Снейпа.

– Обойдёшь, – успокоил его Сириус. – Давай, у тебя уже синяки под глазами.

– О нет, - с сарказмом вздохнул Римус, начиная собирать свои записи. – Моя ослепительная красота… похерена...

– Заткнись, красавчик, – Сириус легко пихнул его в бок.

Они собрали оставшиеся книги, как можно тщательней убрали крошки со стола и направились в сторону выхода из библиотеки. Вокруг до сих пор сидело много учеников в разных стадиях стресса.

– Не могу дождаться, когда это всё закончится, – прошептал Питер. – Только представьте! Больше никакой домашки, никогда!

Римус, видимо, выглядел настолько шокированным этим заявлением, что Сириус расхохотался и закинул руку ему на плечо (это было братским жестом, решил Римус, так что он позволял делать это при всех).

– Ну, у тебя всё равно будут дедлайны, – усмехнулся Джеймс, снова зевая, когда они вышли в тускло освещённые коридоры замка. – Если хочешь работать в министерстве. Папа постоянно жалуется из-за них.

– Сомневаюсь, что я когда-нибудь буду настолько важным, как твой папа, – ответил Питер, пряча руки в карманы.

– Как вообще идут дела с вакансиями? – спросил его Джеймс.

– Оу. Нормально. Мама говорит, что мой отчим, наверное, сможет замолвить за меня словечко… Ну, знаете, если никто не ответит на моё резюме.

– Ты будешь в этом не виноват, Хвостик, - сказал Джеймс. – Они сейчас везде всех сокращают – из-за войны. Сейчас всем тяжело.

– Только не игрокам в квиддич, – пробормотал Питер.

Сириус неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал на это.

– Я не собираюсь становиться игроком в квиддич, – легко ответил Джеймс. – Уж точно пока война не закончится.

То, что оставалось недосказанным, подумал Римус, заключалось в том, что Джеймсу, вообще-то, не нужна была настоящая работа, война или нет, талант или нет. Точно так же ситуация обстояла для Сириуса, который был настолько богат, что вообще никогда не говорил о деньгах. Хоть Римус и не был согласен с этой горечью, он всё же сочувствовал в этом Питеру; семья Петтигрю была абсолютно уверенным средним классом, и пусть у Питера всегда будет довольно-таки комфортная жизнь, от него ожидают, что он начнёт зарабатывать как можно скорее. Римус же, который едва ли дотягивал до рабочего класса даже в хорошие дни…

Его мысли прервал странный шум впереди, и он остановился как вкопанный. Остальные сделали то же самое.

– Что случилось? – спросил Сириус. – Забыл что-то?

Римус покачал головой и прислушался. Он прошептал своим друзьям:

– Прямо за углом кто-то стоит, – он слышал дыхание этого человека, но тот не двигался – он не шёл ни вперёд, ни назад, что было крайне подозрительно, учитывая позднее время.

– Филч? – прошептал Джеймс.

Римус покачал головой.

– Мне кажется, это… – он прошёл вперёд и завернул за угол. – Крис!

– О, привет… эм… Римус? – Кристофер отрешённо ему улыбнулся.

Он ничего не делал. Он просто стоял на месте, оперевшись на стену и глядя в пустоту.

– Ты в порядке?

– О да, – снова убеждённо кивнул Кристофер. – Всё очень хорошо, спасибо. Очень хорошо. В самом деле, просто прекрасно.

– Он, что… накурился? – Сириус уже стоял рядом с Римусом и оглядывал Криса с головы до ног с чуточкой неприязни и усмешкой во взгляде.

– Мне так не кажется… – нахмурился Римус. Он протянул руку и легко прикоснулся к руке Криса, начиная медленно говорить: – Кристофер? Что ты здесь делаешь? Уже скоро отбой, ты, что, патрулируешь?

– Патрулирую? – Кристофер непонимающе уставился на него, затем моргнул, затем улыбнулся и снова кивнул. – Да! Да, наверное, всё дело в этом!

– Он проклят, – сказал Джеймс. – Кристофер? Сегодня кто-нибудь накладывал на тебя какие-нибудь чары? Или рядом с тобой, и, может, они просто случайно прилетели в тебя?

– Может, он сделал это сам с собой, – предположил Хвост. – Помните, я однажды так сделал?

– Нет, Крис бы не стал никого проклинать, – покачал головой Римус. – Крис, кого ты видел последним?

– Хм? О, эм… это же был… ты?

– Нет, – Римус положил руки на плечи Кристофера, встретился с ним взглядом и попытался удержать его внимание. – Нет, не я. Сконцентрируйся. До того, как я тебя нашёл, чем ты занимался?

– Разве я не патрулировал?

– Нет, я хочу сказать… ой, ладно, давайте просто отведём его обратно в башню, а? – Римус продолжил удерживать плечи Кристофера и начал легко, но уверенно направлять его дальше по коридору, бросая тревожные взгляды на остальных парней.

– Может, нужно позвать кого-нибудь? – спросил Сириус Джеймса. – Или… я не знаю, может, отвести его к Мадам Помфри?

– Я не заболел! – радостно вставил Кристофер свои пять копеек.

Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам и пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю. Мы спросим Лили, она всегда знает, что делать.

Лили не знала, что делать. Она упёрла руки в бока и нацепила на лицо скептическое выражение, после этого задала ему несколько вопросов, но она была в таком же недоумении, как и все остальные. Крис сидел в кресле рядом с ней, довольный и счастливый, и улыбался ей в ответ. Похоже, он не возражал, что его расспрашивали, и хоть он не мог дать им никакой ценной информации, он отвечал на все вопросы с этой радостной и пустой вежливостью. Лили сдалась и цокнула языком.

– Ну, в смысле, он  _ выглядит  _ нормально… и он не кажется расстроенным… Кристофер? Ты сегодня ссорился с кем-то? Может, дрался?

– Я так не думаю, – задумчиво сказал Кристофер, его голос был низким и мечтательным. Он зевнул. – Я, наверное, пойду спать, если вы, ребята, не возражаете.

Римус, Джеймс и Лили беспомощно переглянулись. Затем Лили повернулась к Джеймсу.

– Проводи его до комнаты, ладно? Просто убедись, что он не потеряется по дороге.

Джеймс кивнул, радуясь возможности заняться делом, и хлопнул Кристофера по спине.

– Ну, тогда пойдём, друг, давай отведём тебя в комнату… 

Лили, Римус, Сириус и Питер проследили взглядами, как те исчезают на лестнице.

– Как странно, – сказала Лили. – И вокруг больше никого не было?

– Я никого не видел, – сказал Римас. – Но кто знает, как долго он там стоял.

– Ну, сегодня вечером он должен был патрулировать коридоры, - сказала она, доставая свой небольшой кожаный ежедневник, чтобы проверить расписание. – Хотя я всегда говорю старостам ходить в парах, поэтому он не должен был быть один. Обычно на него всегда можно положиться. Я поговорю с ним утром, возможно, к тому времени он немного придёт в себя.

– Но с ним же, кажется, всё нормально, – беззаботно сказал Питер, листая старый журнал Еженедельного Квиддича. – Может, он напился, или накурился, или ещё что, и просто пытался не спалиться.

Римус с ним не согласился – это было совсем на него не похоже. Но с другой стороны, в последнее время он редко виделся с Крисом, они оба были так заняты. Он вспомнил, как столкнулся с ним в Хогсмиде какое-то время назад – тогда Крис тоже вёл себя странно, но Римус просто решил, что тот встречался с кем-то и не хотел, чтобы Римус знал об этом. И если уж кому-то и уважать секреты других людей, так это Римусу.

Джеймс вернулся и сказал, что с Крисом всё в порядке, и он в своей комнате. Больше они особо не говорили об этом тем вечером. Это стало лишь очередным событием того дня. В школе, полной подростков, которые учатся использовать магию, подобные инциденты не были редкостью.

Вскоре их разговор вернулся к предстоящему матчу по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Слизерином; это будет финальный матч этого года и финальная игра для Джеймса и Сириуса в этой школе. Римус немного отключился, пока три его друга разговаривали об этом. В тайне он ждал не дождался, чтобы это уже закончилось – какими бы счастливыми это их всех ни делало, и как бы сильно он ни хотел, чтобы Гриффиндор победил, всё же слушать эти разговоры было невероятно скучно. Он взял свою книгу по Арифмантике и продолжил готовиться, усевшись в самом удобном кресле.

– Лунатик, давай, пойдём, пора в кроватку, – разбудил его Сириус где-то через полчаса. Чёрт возьми.

Римус сонно моргнул и посмотрел на свой учебник. Он даже не дочитал первый параграф, как уснул, зажав своё перо между пальцев.

– Вот блять, – пробормотал он, закрыл книгу и потянулся.

Сириус засмеялся.

– Говорил тебе, что на сегодня уже достаточно.

Римус лишь зевнул на него и поднялся на ноги. К этому времени в общей комнате уже практически никого не осталось, кроме Джеймса и Лили, которые ‘прощались друг с другом’ на диване. Обычно это занимало какое-то время, поэтому остальные три мародёра оставили их и направились наверх в свои кровати.

***

На следующее утро Римус проснулся из-за Сириуса – или, скорее, из-за отсутствия Сириуса. Тот как раз выбирался из кровати и пытался сделать это тихо.

– Ммм, останься… – Римус сонно протянул руку, пытаясь затянуть того обратно. Его ладонь пробежалась по руке Сириуса. У него была фантастическая кожа, она была такой гладкой и безупречной везде, кроме задней стороны его ног. Он постоянно говорил, что хочет сделать татуировки, и эта мысль приводила Римуса в ужас.

– Прости, Лунатик, – ухмыльнулся Сириус, аккуратно выпутываясь из его хватки. – Большая игра через два дня, надо тренироваться.

– Сколько времени?

– Немного за пять.

– Уф, – Римус плюхнулся обратно на кровать и накрыл голову одеялом. – Вы все чокнутые.

– Ага, – засмеялся Сириус. – Засыпай обратно, увидимся позже.

Он тихо ушёл, закрыв за собой занавески. Римус перевернулся и уткнулся в тепло, которое оставил Сириус за собой на кровати, вдохнул запах его подушки и быстро заснул снова.

Он проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть на остатки завтрака, и затем вернулся в библиотеку, где он встретился с Лили, чтобы позаниматься Арифмантикой ещё немного.

– Я так устала от цифр! – простонала Лили, потирая глаза. Они занимались уже несколько часов, и скоро должен быть обед.

– Я буду по этому скучать, – ответил Римус. – Мне нравятся таблицы, они расслабляют.

– Ну, я лишь рада, что в Зельеварении нет ничего подобного.

– Джеймс сказал, что ты ищешь работу в фармацевтике?

– Может быть, – пожала плечами Лили. – Я бы хотела чего-нибудь подобного. Возможно, буду проводить исследования для Святого Мунго. Слизнорт предложил написать для меня рекомендации. Но мне кажется, что какое-то время всё будет сложно. Джеймс настроен оптимистично, но…

– Да уж, – кивнул Римус. – Придётся подождать и посмотреть, как всё сложится.

– Давай спускаться на обед? – она закрыла книгу и отбросила волосы за плечо. – Мальчики скоро закончат, можем встретиться с ними.

У Римуса заурчал живот, и он уступил.

– Ну пойдём.

Как раз когда они поднимались, чтобы уйти, двери библиотеки распахнулись, и Мадам Пинс завизжала:

– Не бегать!

– Лили! Римус! Мне нужна ваша помощь! – Кристофер подбежал к ним так быстро, что врезался в стол, и все книги упали вперёд.

– Что случилось?! – спросила Лили, распахнув свои изумрудные глаза.

– Я не могу объяснить, вы должны сами всё увидеть…

– Увидеть что? – спросил Римус, заново выстраивая стопку из книг.

– Я… я сделал кое-что глупое.  _ Пожалуйста, _ просто идите со мной?! – попросил Крис. Его лицо было красным и блестящим от бега, и пусть он выглядел гораздо более бодрым, чем прошлым вечером, он явно был искренне расстроен из-за чего-то. Поэтому они пошли за ним.

Кристофер провёл их до коридора Чар и всю дорогу болтал о том, что это была просто случайность, и что он не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Лили пыталась выбить из него какую-нибудь полезную информацию, но он не сказал им ни одного конкретного слова.

Наконец, он остановился перед закрытыми дверями кабинета Чар. Профессору Флитвику действительно пора начать запирать его, подумал Римус про себя, когда Кристофер повернулся к ним лицом, бледный и дрожащий. Он потеребил рукава своей мантии и опустил взгляд.

– Так, ладно… пожалуйста, не паникуйте… это была случайность…

– Кристофер, просто покажи уже нам, ладно?! – огрызнулась Лили, нетерпеливо стуча ногой по каменным плитам пола.

Кристофер слегка вздрогнул от ее повелительного тона, который она обычно хранила для непослушных учеников, но всё же сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь, позволяя им зайти внутрь, после чего быстро закрыл ее за ними изнутри.

– Какого… – выдохнула Лили, когда они увидели это.

То, что стояло перед ними, было невероятно огромным, дрожащим, блестящим синим желе. Оно было размером со стол Флитвика и стояло прямо посередине кабинета, полупрозрачное и вибрирующее. Римус подавил смешок. За семь лет в Хогвартсе это определённо была самая нелепая вещь, что он когда-либо видел.

Кристофер повесил голову.

– Он напал на меня, это была самозащита!

Римус перестал смеяться и снова посмотрел на желе.

– Это  _ человек?! _ Крис! Какого хуя?!

– Римус, следи за языком, – пихнула его локтем Лили. – Кристофер,  _ кто  _ это?

– Это Рой. Гилдерой.

– Локхарт??

– У меня из-за этого будут проблемы? – Крис моргнул на них обоих своими огромными испуганными карими глазами.

– Что ты…  _ как  _ ты?! – выдохнула Лили.

– Это было проклятие желейных ног. Я просто немного его расширил – Римус меня этому научил!

Лили зыркнула на Римуса, который поднял ладони в защитном жесте.

– Джеймс научил  _ меня! _ И у нас никогда не получалось  _ такого  _ результата.

– Но зачем ты это сделал, Крис? – спросила Лили, снова уставившись на желе.

– Он собирался снова меня проклясть!

– Погоди, что? Это был  _ Локхарт? _

Кристофер кивнул, немного сжавшись от тона Лили. Ему было стыдно, Римус это видел. Он опустил взгляд себе под ноги.

– Он сделал это вчера, но оно отлетело рикошетом, мне кажется, я пытался увернуться от него. Может, он уже делал это раньше, я не знаю.

– Но почему?

– Он был… он переживал, что я расскажу…

– Расскажешь что?!

– Он был… мы… он…

– Кристофер, да ради бога! – Лили со злостью сложила руки на груди. Римус почувствовал укол сочувствия, когда щеки Криса приняли самый глубокий оттенок красного, который он когда-либо видел.

– Слушай, Лили, сейчас это не важно, ладно? – сказал он, повернувшись к ней, чтобы попытаться и отвлечь ее внимание от Кристофера. – Нам нужно позвать кого-нибудь на помощь Локхарту для начала…

Он не знал, как ему это удалось, но в итоге он убедил Лили пойти привести Мадам Помфри, пока они с Кристофером остались ждать около желе-Локхарта.

Как только она ушла, Крис, казалось, начал нервничать ещё больше.

– Меня теперь исключат!

– Нет, не исключат, – Римус беззаботно прислонился к стене и достал свой портсигар. Он предложил Крису сигарету, но тот лишь покачал головой, продолжая ёрзать и теребить свои рукава. – Джеймс и Сириус делали гораздо худшее, чем это.

– Я даже отработку никогда не получал раньше!

– Серьёзно?! – Римус поднял брови, закуривая. – Ну, всё не так уж плохо. Ты это переживёшь. Так, что… хочешь рассказать мне, что тут произошло?

Кристофер посмотрел на него, и его щёки снова потемнели.

– О, да он просто… мы просто…

– Могу предположить, что это с ним ты встречался в Хогсмиде в тот раз? – подсказал Римус, пытаясь облегчить Крису задачу.

Тот снова опустил взгляд и кивнул.

– Ладно, – Римус выдохнул струю дыма. Естественно, он был удивлён и даже больше заинтригован, но ему пришлось не показывать этого, чтобы вытянуть из Криса больше информации. – Значит, ты встречался с ним несколько раз? – ещё один кивок головой. – И потом… – Римус пытался сложить кусочки пазла вместе, – что-то пошло не так? Вы поссорились? 

– Можно и так сказать. Я… эм…

Боже, это было просто пыткой.

– Слушай, Крис, мне всё равно, ладно? Он мудак, который так и так этого заслужил в любом случае, и если вы с ним… ну, это просто не важно, понятно?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я идиот, или… или наивный, или ещё что. Он мне даже не  _ нравился  _ так уж сильно, клянусь, мы просто… просто целовались, и я просто… ну, знаешь, он проявил интерес, я подумал – ну, это может быть мой единственный шанс.

– О… – сердце Римуса болезненно сжалось. Он прикоснулся к плечу Криса и слегка сжал ладонь, надеясь хоть немного поддержать его этим жестом. – Естественно, это не твой единственный шанс. У людей не бывает только  _ одного  _ шанса…

– Ну, это не важно, – сказал Крис, глядя куда-то за плечо Римуса, но намеренно  _ не на  _ Римуса. – Наверное, тут всё дело в удаче. В общем, он вёл себя как мудак. Оказалось, что на самом деле он просто хотел узнать правду о нашем пранке. Он думал, что  _ мы с тобой…  _ он думал, что я могу рассказать ему всё о пранке.

– Ну, ты мог, – ответил Римус. – Ты делал половину работы со мной, ты знаешь больше, чем Сириус.

– Я не рассказал, – сказал Крис. – Я ничего ему не рассказал.

– Хорошо. Я знал, что ты бы не рассказал.

Крис улыбнулся на это и впервые нормально встретился взглядом с Римусом.

– Я сказал ему не лезть в чужое дело. Он разозлился и назвал меня ужасными словами. После этого уже  _ я  _ разозлился и сказал ему, что всем расскажу, чем мы с ним занимались, и он, наверное, запаниковал, - Крис тяжело вздохнул. – Я бы  _ ничего  _ не рассказал, клянусь. Я не такой человек. Я просто разозлился, вот и всё.

– Я знаю, друг, – успокоил его Римус. – Поэтому он попытался затуманить тебе голову, чтобы ты никому не рассказал?

Крис кивнул.

– У меня есть только один вариант произошедшего, что я как-то пытался увернуться от его проклятия, что ослабило его действие. Наверное, поэтому я вёл себя так странно вчера.

– А это… – Римус указал рукой на желе-Локхарта.

– Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, мне казалось, что память немного вернулась ко мне. Я понял, что он сделал, и пошёл поговорить с ним. Я… эм… я немного вышел из себя.

– Ну, – Римус затушил свою сигарету, – я не могу винить тебя за это.

А вот у Лили было другое мнение на этот счёт. Она вернулась с Мадам Помфри и Профессором Макгонагалл. К тому времени Римус уже придумал, что он будет делать.

– Кто-нибудь из вас может, пожалуйста, объяснить, что здесь произошло? – сказала декан их факультета, глядя на них острым взглядом. Римус был уже немного выше неё, но Макгонагалл каким-то образом всегда казалась больше, чем все остальные, особенно когда она собиралась тебя отчитать.

– Без понятия, – быстро ответил Римус, игнорируя взгляды Лили за плечом Макгонагалл. – Крис просто нашёл его в таком состоянии, правда же, Крис?

Кристофер с отчаянием посмотрел на Римуса, затем на Макгонагалл, открывая и закрывая рот как рыба. В итоге, он просто кивнул.

– Серьёзно, мистер Люпин? – Макгонагалл выгнула свою тёмную бровь.

– Ага, – кивнул он, спрятав руки в карманы и пытаясь выглядеть беззаботно.

– Мистер Барли просто-напросто наткнулся на мистера Локхарта в таком… – она указала рукой на огромное желе, вокруг которого в это время медленно кружила Мадам Помфри и бормотала себе что-то под нос, – … изменённом состоянии?

– Ага, – снова уверенно кивнул Римус. Он бы сейчас не отказался от ещё одной сигареты, но он был не  _ настолько  _ дерзким.

– Тогда объясните, пожалуйста, – уголки губ Макгонагалл слегка приподнялись, – как мистер Барли узнал, что это мистер Локхарт?

– Эм, – Римус бросил взгляд на большую голубую массу. – Ну. Выглядит как он, разве нет?

– Это не займёт много времени, Минерва, – радостно сказала Мадам Помфри. – Никакого непоправимого урона не нанесено, но ещё несколько дней он не сможет двигаться, – она начала взмахивать своей палочкой и бормотать заклинание.

– И тем не менее, я очень серьёзно отношусь к нападениям на учеников, – ответила Макгонагалл. – Неделя отработок, мистер Барли. А что касается Вас, мистер Люпин, учитывая, что это Ваш последний месяц в школе, мне кажется, отработка не будет иметь должного эффекта.

Это не было облегчением для Римуса. Она до сих пор улыбалась, что значило лишь то, что она прекрасно знала лучший способ наказать его, и он ему точно не понравится.

– Назначьте мне отработку, если хотите! – поспешно сказал он.

Макгонагалл засмеялась и покачала головой.

– Нет, мне кажется, я знаю как раз то, что нужно. Раз мистер Локхарт вышел из игры, по всей видимости, у нас освободилось место комментатора для игры в квиддич.

Римус практически почувствовал, как его лицо моментально побелело. Эта женщина явно была злым гением. Что угодно, только не это. Лили ухмыльнулась за плечом Макгонагалл.

***

Разумеется, Джеймс и Сириус решили, что всё произошедшее было невероятно забавным, после того как закончили материть Локхарта. Они просто влюбились в идею, что Римус – который знал о квиддиче столько же, сколько он знал о футболе или о квантовой физике – будет комментировать их финальный матч.

– Я просто не буду этого делать, – продолжал настаивать Римус. – Я просто буду сидеть с закрытым ртом, никто ничего не сможет мне сделать.

– Не говори ерунды! – пихнул его Сириус. – Ты будешь петь нам дифирамбы!

– Тебе, на самом деле, надо просто следить за квоффлом, – сказал Джеймс. – Если сможешь уследить за ним, то всё будет хорошо.

– Эй, не забывай о загонщиках! – крикнула Марлин.

– И о вратаре! – добавила Жасмин.

Питер не особо его подбадривал и весь остаток вечера хандрил в углу комнаты, дуясь над своей шахматной доской.

– Мне жаль, Пит, – попытался подойти к нему Римус после нескольких часов игнора со стороны друга. – Я знаю, что ты бы хотел это сделать, но для меня-то это наказание.

– Я бы очень хорошо с этим справился, – пробормотал Питер, сложив руки на груди. – Я всё знаю о нашей команде, а ты даже не ходил на тренировки.

– Я знаю, ты был бы просто великолепен, - заверил его Римус. – Ты сможешь мне помочь?

– Помочь? – Питер подозрительно на него посмотрел. – Как помочь?

– Натаскай меня, – попросил Римус. – Хоть раз в жизни дай мне  _ свои  _ записи.

– Да… да, наверное, я могу.

– Я даже спрошу Макгонагалл, может, она разрешит тебе сидеть со мной на месте комментатора, – сказал Римус. – Чтобы ты мог помочь мне, если я напортачу.

– Ладно! – кивнул обрадованный Питер. – Да, тебе придётся столько всего выучить… я начну прямо сейчас, Лунатик, я тебя не подведу!

В итоге, Питер предоставил ему больше записей о финальном матче 1978 года Гриффиндора против Слизерина, чем по всем своим урокам за семь лет обучения. Он написал пачки и пачки листов пергамента с диаграммами, списками игроков и их номеров, принципами полёта и детализированным объяснением того, что, похоже, в квиддиче было эквивалентом для офсайда. Он даже приготовил небольшой список фраз, которые Римус может использовать, если затупит.

Так что даже после экзамена по Арифмантике (который он сдал просто идеально, Римус был уверен в этом, всё прошло просто как по маслу) у него до сих пор остался тест, к которому ему нужно было готовиться.

И всё же ничто не могло подготовить его к этому ощущению, когда он сидел в самой высокой башне над полем, и ряды учеников в красных и зелёных мантиях сидели под ним и ждали, пока он заговорит.

Его тошнило, он пожалел, что столько съел на завтрак. К тому же он хряпнул стопку огненного виски (благодаря Джеймсу) и выкурил половину косяка с Мэри до начала игры в надежде, что это поможет ему успокоиться. К сожалению, это, похоже, возымело прямо противоположный эффект, и невероятно бесполезный совет Сириуса ‘представить всех голыми’ застрял в его голове, из-за чего теперь Римус не знал, куда смотреть.

– Мистер Люпин, – снова сказала Макгонагалл, – Вы готовы?

Римус опустил взгляд на записи Питера и перелистал их. Он сглотнул и кивнул.

У Питера был очень аккуратный почерк, красивый и округлый, но у Римуса всё плыло перед глазами – виски заострило его внимание сперва, но теперь он чувствовал себя тепло и расслабленно, совместив его с косяком. Он ущипнул себя за запястье, чтобы его голова прояснилась.

– Мистер Люпин, – прошептала Макгонагалл, придвинув к нему микрофон, – игроки уже вышли на поле.

– О! Простите! – он испуганно моргнул, выглянул на траву внизу и прочистил горло. Он тщательно считал текст с пергамента перед ним. – Здравствуйте… эм, в смысле… добро пожаловать, все, на финальный матч хогвартского кубка квиддича 1978 года…

Его голос звучал так странно, разносясь эхом по овальному стадиону, но он услышал подбадривающие крики, когда заговорил, и почувствовал себя немного смелее. Он бросил взгляд на Макгонагалл, и та улыбнулась ему и одобрительно кивнула. Римус снова сфокусировался на поле перед собой и попытался начать комментировать.

– Ладно, эм. В общем, поехали… команды вышли на поле. В красном команда Гриффиндора – капитан Джеймс Поттер, и в зелёном команда Слизерина – капитан Кернеса Смит. Эм… ну, тут особо не поболтаешь, на самом деле, пока они не взлетят… – он снова посмотрел на записи Питера:  _ ‘представь игроков и их сильные стороны’.  _ – О, ладно, так, игроки… ну, естественно, Джеймс. Он у нас охотник… я слышал, что он хорош. В смысле, я слышал это  _ от него самого… _

Толпа засмеялась в ответ на это. Римус улыбнулся, снова сглотнул и продолжил:

– Эм. Вратарь Гриффиндора, Жасмин Патил, тоже очень хороша, наверное, ну, в смысле, насколько я знаю, я не эксперт… Сириус Блэк и Марлин Маккиннон, загонщики – хорошие загонщики… ну, вся команда довольно хорошая, давайте остановимся на этом.

Он услышал стон Питера, который сидел за ним, и очередную волну смеха от толпы. Макгонагалл цинично на него смотрела, но он мог лишь беспомощно пожать плечами в ответ и представить игроков из Слизерина с такой же некомпетентностью.

(Однако ему было безумно приятно объявить ‘ловец Слизерина, Регги Блэк’ – он был уверен, что увидел, как тот скривился на это и поджал плечи.)

– О, отлично, похоже, они собираются начинать, – продолжил Римус, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Ага, мы слышим свисток, и – никого это не может удивить – Поттер захватывает квоффл. Чёрт возьми, а он быстрый, вы только посмотрите на него! Ииииии это гол! Десять-ноль в пользу Гриффиндора! Молодчина, Сохатый!

Толпа закричала, и Джеймс пролетел по всему полю, подняв руки в победном жесте. Он показал Римусу палец вверх, пролетая мимо комментаторской башни, затем дал Сириусу пять прямо посреди полёта и снова сконцентрировался на игре.

Всё не так уж плохо, подумал Римус; ему нужно было только смотреть, что происходит на поле, и просто говорить это вслух. Даже идиот бы с этим справился.

– Теперь Слизерин захватили квоффл… эм… мне  _ кажется,  _ это Тимоти Балстроуд… ага, ладно… хм, а он не такой быстрый, как Джеймс, да? Ладно, не важно, он почти на месте – аааа! Нет, отбит бладжером от Маккиннон, отлично, Марлин, похоже, это было больно!

– Мистер Люпин, поменьше предвзятости, если позволите.

– Простите, профессор… так, ладно, Поттер снова ведёт квоффл, передаёт его Эрикссон… Эрикссон летит только так, она практически --- мать его. Слизерин снова захватили квоффл.

–  _ Не выражайтесь,  _ мистер Люпин!

– Простите! Теперь Балстроуд направляется к обручам ворот… о, да ладно,  _ даже я  _ летаю быстрее… он запускает мяч и --- ОТБИТ гриффиндорским вратарём, Патил! Видите, говорил вам, что она хороша!

С одной стороны толпы раздались одобрительные крики, с другой стороны освистания. Жас сделала победный круг с улыбкой на губах, и Сириус пролетел мимо комментаторской башни, улыбаясь Римусу. Римус был вынужден признаться, что квиддич был более увлекательным, чем он помнил.

– Теперь Эрикссон вернула себе квоффл, передаёт его Поттеру, Поттер летит по полю – видишь, Балстроуд?!  _ Вот  _ как надо летать, чёрт тебя дери --- простите, профессор --- ГОЛ! Двадцать-ноль в пользу Гриффиндора!

– Регулус! – пискнул Питер за спиной Римуса, указывая пальцем из-за его плеча на младшего Блэка в зелёной мантии, который действительно начал лететь очень быстро с выражением крайней сосредоточенности на лице, направляясь к пустой части поля.

– Похоже, слизеринский ловец Блэк увидел снитч, – поспешно сказал Римус в микрофон в надежде, что гриффиндорский ловец его услышит. – Да, он определённо точно заметил что-то, он набирает скорость, он --- упс, вот неудача, сбит бладжером от гриффиндорского загонщика, Блэка.

Римус ухмыльнулся и мог бы поклясться, что Сириус подмигнул ему через всё поле. Регулус, которому пришлось остановиться и резко нырнуть, уходя от бладжера, был просто в ярости, как и вся команда Слизерина. После этого всё стало довольно грязным – и в игре, и в комментариях Римуса.

– Эрикссон снова принимает квоффл, передаст ли она его Поттеру…? Нет, похоже, она решила попытаться забить гол сама – ДАВАЙ, ЭКРИКССОН! О БЛ --- в смысле,  _ БЛАЖЕННЫЙ  _ ГОСПОДЬ! Это было очень грязно! Эрикссон сбита бладжером Эйвери – Слизерин в лице Нотта сейчас во владении. Эрикссон выглядит нехорошо… она, что… а, нет, показывает палец вверх, молодчина!

– Мистер Люпин, следите за матчем, пожалуйста…

– Точно, в общем, квоффл у Нотта… он запускает… десять очков Слизерину – но игру до сих пор ведёт Гриффиндор! Квоффл переходит Поттеру, он летит… он почти на месте, он --- ДЕРЬМО, ОСТОРОЖНО, ДЖЕЙМС!

Кернеса Смит, загонщик Слизерина, на полной скорости летела в бок Джеймса, но в последнюю секунду ее сбила Марлин, которая в свою очередь на полной скорости влетела в капитана Слизерина.

– Чёрт возьми! – закричал Римус. – Вот это ход, Марлин! Эта девчонка просто монстр – о,  _ да ладно,  _ Трюк, это же очевидное пенальти для Гриффиндора, подними задницу и начни судить этот грёбаный матч! О нет, похоже, малыш Регги Блэк снова увидел снитч…

– Мистер Люпин! – снова рявкнула Макгонагалл. – Я заберу у Вас микрофон!

– Да пожалуйста, – предложил он и мило ей улыбнулся. Та лишь цокнула и покачала головой. Римус вернулся к игре. – Значит, теперь у нас… что там? А, точно, шестьдесят-двадцать в пользу Гриффиндора – что лишь доказывает, что грязная игра никогда не окупается – я надеюсь, ты это слышишь, Блэк – разумеется, я имею в виду  _ младшего  _ Блэка…

– Римус! – шикнул Питер за его спиной. – Успокойся! Ты должен давать сбалансированный… о Мерлин!

– Сраный  _ боженька,  _ это было близко! – завопил Римус, когда Регулус и гриффиндорский ловец оба потянулись к снитчу одновременно, но тот лишь дразняще ушёл у них из-под носа, из-за чего оба игрока отлетели к трибунам. Регулус был немного быстрее гриффиндорского ловца, но они оба каким-то чудом остались на своих мётлах.

– Римус! – снова зашептал Питер. – Слизеринцы только что забили…

– Они что? Они… дерьмо, простите, ребята! Слизеринцы снова забили, видимо, я это упустил…

Римус извинился перед кричащей толпой, половина из них смеялась, другая половина освистывала  _ его. _

– Больше не повторится! – радостно заверил он. – Итак, Поттер продолжает преследовать квоффл, уворачивается от бладжера Эйвери – господи, ну и жестокая же это игра – Блэк – который умеет играть – догоняет бладжер и запускает его в… да, и Регулусу Блэку вновь приходится уворачиваться! К счастью, он привык находить способы увильнуть от неприятностей, так что…

– Отработка, Люпин, – бормотала Макгонагалл. – Ты будешь ходить на отработки до конца своих школьных дней.

– ЕБАТЬ МЕНЯ! – заорал Римус в микрофон, когда оба и Сириус, и Марлин запустили бладжеры в слизеринского загонщика, по пятам летающего за Регулусом, из-за чего она так низко нырнула, что практически задела землю.

– Вы тут все чокнутые! – воскликнул Римус. – Я серьёзно понятия не имею, почему кто-то вообще играет в эту --- а, но всё справедливо, это достаточно отвлекло Регулуса, чтобы… погодите… Да! ДА! ДА, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ! ЭТО ЖЕ ГРИФФИНДОР СО СНИТЧЕМ! МЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ, МАТЬ ЕГО! БОЖЕ МОЙ, БЛЯДСКИЙ ТЫ БОЖЕ, СПАСИБО, Я ТАК...

–  _ Достаточно!  _ – Макгонагалл наконец отобрала у него микрофон.

Он снова улыбнулся ей, слишком опьянённый победой, чтобы переживать из-за каких-либо неприятностей. Питер тоже скакал рядом с ним как ненормальный, что явно не помогало.

– Простите… – начал он.

– Я в полнейшем шоке, – строго сказала Макгонагалл. – Я ожидаю подобного поведения от Блэка, но я не ожидала этого от бывшего старосты! Я жду от Вас письменных извинений команде Слизерина  _ и  _ Мадам Трюк.

– Да, профессор, – Римус повесил голову и попытался нацепить выражение сожаления, но не смог спрятать небольшую улыбку. Он не мог дождаться, когда увидит Сириуса. Он бы сейчас бежал со всех ног в раздевалку, если его бедро (и его внутренние комплексы) позволило бы.

К счастью, если Макгонагалл и любила что-то больше, чем обеспечивать соблюдение школьных правил, так это побеждать в квиддиче.

– Естественно, после окончания празднования, – сказала она.

– Спасибо, профессор! – Римус снова с улыбкой поднял взгляд.

– Серьёзно, – засмеялась она, качая головой, – ты ещё никогда так сильно не напоминал мне Лайелла.

Комплимент или оскорбление, Римусу было плевать. В кои-то веки даже упоминание его отца не могло испортить его хорошее настроение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: 'Plaistow Patricia' – Ian Dury and the Blockheads.


	149. Седьмой год: Наследие (Часть 1)

_ And as we wind on down the road, _

_ Our shadows taller than our souls… _

_ И на извилистой дороге _

_ Наши тени выше, чем наши души… _

\- Ты можешь стащить его, это по-любому не сложно, - сказал Сириус, стоя за спиной Римуса у витрины с трофеями. - Просто испари стекло на секунду.

\- Профессор Флитвик заметит, - Римус выгнул бровь, отвлёкшись на призрачное отражение Сириуса в стекле. - Или кто-нибудь из Когтеврана.

\- Не, - тот встретился с ним взглядом и ухмыльнулся, сверкая своими жемчужно-белыми зубами. - Никто не будет по нему скучать.

\- Мне кажется, - ответил Римус, облизнув губы и вернув взгляд на небольшую золотую статуэтку на вершине трофея, - что Лайелл бы предпочёл, чтобы она осталась на месте. Так в Хогвартсе навсегда останется частичка него.

\- Ооу, ты, что, размяк, потому что это последняя неделя? - подразнил его Сириус. Римус спокойно улыбнулся.

\- Да, немного.

Сириус засмеялся и доверительно наклонился ближе к нему.

\- Я тоже.

Римус состроил смешную морду для него.

\- Давай, пойдём, я хочу есть. Обед.

Они оба пошли по коридорам в большой зал. Если не считать потока отработок для Римуса после матча по квиддичу, у них выдалась довольно расслабленная неделя, и им нечего было делать, кроме как строить планы на будущее. Что, естественно, значило, что они не строили никаких планов на будущее.

\- Мы ничего не оставим после себя, - задумчиво сказал Римус, пока они шли.

\- А? - спросил Сириус, отвлёкшись на группу девчонок, которые прошли мимо них со смехом. Римус щёлкнул его по уху. - Эй! - Сириус увернулся. - Они смотрели  _ на тебя,  _ Римус  _ ‘ебать-меня-мы-победили’  _ Люпин. Так что ты говорил?

\- Мы ничего не оставим после себя, типа трофея Лайелла.

\- Мы с Джеймсом на кубке квиддича. И Сохатый главный староста, разве это где-нибудь не записывается? И Питер победил в шахматном турнире.

\- А, да. Видимо, тогда только я, - несчастно вздохнул Римус.

\- Эм… что насчёт гремучей ивы? - предложил Сириус.

Римус лишь нахмурился на него.  _ Ну,  _ подумал он,  _ вот, что ты получаешь, когда пытаешься оставаться незамеченным.  _ Он оставался в глубоких раздумьях весь обед - который состоял из рыбы и картофеля и выбором из горохового пюре и цельного горошка (Римус поэкспериментировал с комбинацией и того, и другого).

\- Всё нормально, Лунатик? - спросил Джеймс между вилками еды. - Ты такой тихий.

\- Он переживает за своё наследие, - объявил Сириус. - Он хочет себе трофей.

\- Заткнись, не нужен мне трофей, - покраснел Римус.

\- Если тебе интересно моё мнение, твоё комментаторство заслуживает медали. За особые заслуги перед школой, - засмеялась Мэри. - Куда ни пойди в этом замке, везде услышишь  _ ‘сраный боженька, это было близко!’.  _ Это было просто великолепно.

Римус ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя лучше. Он тихо наслаждался своими пятнадцатью минутами славы и получил достаточно подарков в виде сигарет и шоколада, чтобы хватило на всё лето. Что было очень кстати, решил он, ведь всего через пару месяцев он начнёт сам себя обеспечивать.

\- Не переживай, Риму, если  _ сам знаешь что  _ пройдёт, как надо, в пятницу, - прошептал Джеймс, наклонившись ближе, - то никто не забудет нас так быстро.

\- Я думал, весь смысл в том, чтобы никто не знал, кто это сделал? - выгнул бровь Римус.

\- О,  _ да ладно,  _ \- фыркнула Лили. И она была права.

И всё же Римус не мог не переживать немного. Он не хотел, чтобы единственным напоминанием о нём оставалась гремучая ива или эта богом забытая хижина.

\- Как появляются призраки? - задумчиво спросил он, глядя на Почти Безголового Ника, который проплывал мимо и болтал с Толстым Монахом.

\- Мерлин, Лунатик, взбодрись, блять, уже, - простонал Сириус с набитым ртом картофеля. - Тебе нужно умереть, чтобы стать призраком. И, наверное, придётся умереть  _ здесь,  _ прямо на территории школы.

Римус пожал плечами. Вряд ли он умрёт в Хогвартсе, только если что-то пойдёт крайне не так в следующие несколько дней.

\- Тогда портрет, - сказал он. - ...Вообще-то, нет. Я не хочу иметь возможность разговаривать с самим собой, это жутко.

\- И они очень дорогие, - сказал Джеймс. - Наша семья никогда даже не заморачивались.

\- Типичные Поттеры, - высокомерно сказал Сириус. Его тарелка уже опустела, он положил вилку и нож ровно посередине, и вскоре они испарились. - Само собой, все члены семьи Блэк сохранены для будущих поколений в семейной галерее.

\- Даже ты? - посмотрел на него Римус.

\- Не я, - покачал головой Сириус с лёгкой улыбкой. - Я был не там, когда стал совершеннолетним. Хотя, наверное, портрет Регги уже готов. Этот идиот.

\- Римус! - Марлин подбежала к их столу. Она раскраснелась и была явно воодушевлена чем-то.

\- Да? - Римус сел прямо и с ожиданием посмотрел на неё.

\- Можно тебя на минутку? У меня для тебя кое-что есть! - она прыгала с ноги на ногу, очевидно желая рассказать ему что-то.

\- Эм… ладно… - Римус нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Ему не нравились сюрпризы, но пока что он доверял Марлин, и она казалась такой счастливой.

\- Пойдём со мной, - она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой.

\- Мне тоже…? - начал Сириус, но Марлин покачала головой.

\- Это личное! Пойдём, Римус! - она практически вытащила его из зала, по всей видимости, наплевав на то, что теперь Римус пропустит десерт.

\- Уф, притормози, а, - запыхался он, чувствуя, как щёлкает его бедро, когда они начали подниматься по первому лестничному пролёту.

\- Прости, я просто так хочу показать тебе!

\- Что показать?!

\- Это личное!

Он вздохнул и просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы не отставать от неё. Иногда у Римуса создавалось такое впечатление, что его всю жизнь таскали по этому замку люди, гораздо спортивнее него. Когда они дошли до общей комнаты Гриффиндора, Римус с ожиданием посмотрел на неё, и она вдруг засмущалась и начала кусать ноготь на большом пальце.

\- Что? - сказал он. - Недостаточно лично?! - он обвёл рукой пустую комнату - все сейчас были на ужине и наверняка наслаждались десертом. Он уже сто лет не ел яблочный пирог, это будет просто типичная удача Римуса, если его подают сегодня, а он это пропустит.

\- Наверное, лучше подняться к тебе в комнату, - сказала Марлин, снова отправляясь в путь. - На всякий случай.

\- Господи боже, Марлс, в чём дело? - Римус прошёл за ней вверх по лестнице.

\- О, я просто резко решила, что мне нравятся парни, так что заманила тебя сюда, чтобы соблазнить, - беззаботно бросила она через плечо.

\- Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Мэри, - с сарказмом ответил он.

Когда они зашли в их комнату, она закрыла дверь, и Римус присел на свою кровать, потому что у него болела нога. Она с опаской огляделась по сторонам.

\- Почему здесь только три кровати?

\- Приёмочные испытания для пранка прошли немного не по плану, - пожал плечами Римус.

Марлин лишь покачала головой будто усталая мама вредных детей. Она запустила руку в карман, достала оттуда небольшую банку и протянула ее Римусу.

\- Снимай штаны, - сказала она.

\- Прошу прощения?!

\- Это для твоей ноги! - она с энтузиазмом открыла банку с сияющими глазами. - Я сделала это для тебя, и Дэнни протестировал это и всё такое!

\- Что… что это делает? - он с опаской заглянул внутрь. То, что было внутри, было похоже на вазелин, полупрозрачной, густой и липкой консистенции.

\- Я думала о том, что ты сказал про то, как совмещение маггловской и волшебной медицины помогает лучше, - объяснила она. - Так что я решила поэкспериментировать. Я попробовала валериану, и окопник, и куркуму… оказалось, что имбирь сработал лучше всего, кто бы мог подумать? После этого я просто смешала его с необходимым количеством противовоспалительной припарки, а, и ещё немного бадьяна для дополнительной силы. Давай уже! Втирай!

\- Эм. Ладно… - сказал Римус, взял банку и ушёл в ванную, запирая дверь за собой. Он подержал ее в руках какое-то время и принюхался к содержимому. Оно пахло имбирём, что было довольно приятно и не слишком резко.

\- Не бери много, - крикнула Марлин через дверь, из-за чего он вздрогнул и отошёл так далеко в ванную, как только мог. - Просто разгладь по коже на том месте, где болит.

\- Ладно, - хрипло ответил он. Это было странно. Но он был обязан попробовать ради Марлин, если это было предложением мира.

Он аккуратно поставил банку на край ванны. После этого расстегнул штаны, приспустил до колен вместе с боксерами и забрал немного смеси - размером с виноградину - чтобы тщательно размазать по голой коже.

Сперва кожу немного защипало, а затем нога начала прогреваться - но приятно. Он чувствовал, как тепло распространяется по его коже, затем вглубь до суставов, хрящей и костей, успокаивая все мышцы по пути. Это было чувство, которое он давно уже позабыл. Это было облегчение.

\- Марлин! - крикнул он.

\- Что?! Всё нормально?! - тревожно крикнула она в ответ.

\- Если ты всё ещё хочешь соблазнить меня, - ответил он, - то сейчас я наверняка сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

Он услышал, как она смеётся с другой стороны двери.

\- Значит, это сработало?

\- Это просто чудо, чёрт возьми!

\- Это просто магия, чёрт возьми, идиот, - ответила она. - Ну тогда выходи!

Он быстро натянул и застегнул штаны, затем прошагал к двери и распахнул ее. Его нога даже не дрогнула.

Его бедро болело так долго, что он практически не помнил, каково было ходить и не думать о своих ограничениях. Он разулыбался Марлин, схватил ее за талию и покружил на руках.

\- Спасибо! - повторял он снова и снова.

Она запищала.

\- Люпин, ты, придурок, отпусти меня!

Он поцеловал ее в щёку и поставил на место.

\- Ты гораздо сильнее, чем выглядишь, - засмеялась она, покраснев, и заправила прядь волос за ухо. - О, я так рада, что это сработало! Я так много раз хотела попросить помощи у Мадам Помфри, но я решила, что ты бы не хотел, чтобы я об этом распространялась.

\- Спасибо, - повторил он. - Ты… ты потрясающая! Хотел бы я чем-нибудь отплатить тебе!

\- Ты уже отплатил, - покачала она головой. - Ты помог Дэнни, хотя даже ни разу не встречал его и знал, как это опасно. И… ты помог мне тоже, в конце концов. Теперь я знаю, что я хочу делать. Мы собираемся победить в этой войне, и когда она закончится, я начну заниматься настоящими исследовании ликантропии, знаешь, я хочу открыть  _ настоящие  _ клиники, чтобы люди могли получить необходимую помощь. Если все остальные увидят то, что я вижу в тебе и в моём брате, то тогда, возможно… я не знаю, возможно, всё будет лучше.

Она смущённо смотрела себе под ноги, говоря это, но Римус не мог перестать улыбаться, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, просто чтобы доказать себе, что ему было не больно.  _ Ничего не болело.  _ Он должен рассказать Сириусу.

\- Ты будешь невероятным целителем, Марлс, - он снова ее обнял. - Можно мне это оставить? - он вернулся в ванную за банкой и показал Марлин.

\- Конечно, можешь! - кивнула она. - Я не знаю, как долго длится эффект… если тебе не будет трудно, можешь отмечать каждый раз, когда будешь втирать заново? Было бы неплохо знать…

\- Да, да, что угодно, - ответил он, тщательно закрывая крышку.

\- Я пойду найду Жас - она понятия не имеет, где я была целый день, я сказала ей, что это для пранка, но мне кажется, она мне не верит…

\- Они все уже в общей комнате, только вернулись с ужина, - отрешённо ответил Римус, до сих пор в восхищении глядя на банку.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Эм… - он неловко поднял взгляд. - У меня хороший нюх… ну,  _ очень  _ хороший.

Она распахнула глаза и неверяще покачала головой.

\- Мне ещё столько нужно узнать…

\- Пойдём, - засмеялся он, похлопав ее по плечу. - Не всё сразу…

***

Сириус повёл себя как истинный джентльмен, когда Римус рассказал ему новости о лекарстве Марлин, и даже ни разу не сказал ‘я тебе говорил’. Он был слишком счастлив, слушая болтовню Римуса о том, насколько лучше он себя чувствовал.

\- Я даже не знаю, что я сделал, - вздохнул Римус, когда они легли спать позже этой ночью.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - зевнул Сириус.

\- Ну, знаешь. Ты придумал  _ лектиункула магна  _ для меня ещё на первом году. И Лили тоже создала лист для чтения для меня, и ты, Питер и Сохатый все стали анимагами, просто чтобы проводить со мной время.

\- К чему ты ведёшь?

\- Я не знаю, что я сделал, - ответил Римус, пожав плечами, - чтобы заслужить это всё.

\- Лунатик, - Сириус странно на него посмотрел, - ты снова этим занимаешься.

\- М?

\- Мы твои друзья! Друзья помогают друг другу! Как будто ты никогда ничего не делал для Лили, и Марлин, и Хвоста, и Джеймса, и меня… Мерлин, для  _ меня  _ больше, чем для кого-либо другого.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Римус, всё ещё улыбаясь. - Я знаю. Наверное, я просто чувствую себя таким везучим.

\- Ты  _ реально  _ размяк в последнее время, - ухмыльнулся Сириус, сложив руки за головой. - Значит, вот как это будет - жить с тобой? А я-то всегда думал, что ты такой крепкий орешек.

\- Всё равно крепче, чем ты, - Римус искоса на него посмотрел.

У Сириуса были закрыты глаза, но он улыбался. Лучше момента уже не будет.

\- Ты серьёзно хочешь жить со мной? - спросил Римус.

\- Конечно, хочу, - ответил Сириус, не открывая глаз.

\- Я имею в виду… не только с родителями Джеймса. В нашем собственном доме.

Сириус открыл глаза.

\- Естественно. Это и был наш план, разве нет?

\- Я… - Римус постарался подобрать правильные слова. Теперь ему было достаточно комфортно рядом с Сириусом, и он мог сказать что угодно. Но иногда это до сих было старой доброй борьбой. - Я не был уверен. Ты знаешь, у меня не много денег…

\- А ты знаешь, что я в них купаюсь, - пожал плечами Сириус, шурша простынями. - Всё, что моё - твоё, и я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал из-за подобной скучной херни.

\- Это скучно только для тебя, потому что тебе никогда не нужно было думать об этом.

\- Ну, теперь тебе тоже не нужно об этом думать. Понятно?

\- Ладно, - кивнул Римус. Может, это что-то, что он сможет вспомнить позже, когда над ними не будет нависать война, и они смогут разговаривать о нормальных обыденных вещах. А пока, если они не говорили о войне, Сириус предпочитал мечтать. Римус снова устроился на спине. - Тогда где мы будем жить?

\- В Лондоне, - твёрдо сказал Сириус. - В маггловском Лондоне.

\- В большом доме?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Сириус, слегка нахмурившись. - Мне не нравятся большие дома; слишком много пустых комнат. Если мы будем жить только вдвоём, нам не нужно столько места.

Это было весьма разумным замечанием, но Римус ничего не сказал. Он понимал. Но если уж они вели себя разумно…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Хоуп, - сказал он. Сириус открыл глаза.

\- Что?

\- Она умирает, - спокойно сказал Римус. - Рак лёгких - это маггловская болезнь. В общем, это не лечится, и мне кажется, ей осталось не больше года.

\- Лунатик, мне так жаль… я понятия не имел.

\- Ничего, - ответил Римус. - Я знал с самой первой нашей встречи. Я знал, что у нас не много времени. Она не идеальна, но она любит меня. Я хочу, чтобы она увидела, что у меня кто-то есть. Что я не один.

\- Лунатик…

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - засмеялся Римус. - Я снова размяк…

\- Нет, - Сириус протянул руку и положил ее Римусу на грудь. - Просто это одна из самых приятных вещей, которые я когда-либо слышал.

Римус тоже повернул голову, и они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь в темноте тихой ночи. Когда его глаза защипало, Римус снова засмеялся и отвёл взгляд.

\- Боже, - сказал он. - Только послушай нас, мы хуже, чем Поттер и Эванс.

\- Только никому не говори! - засмеялся Сириус и быстро вытер глаза. - У нас ещё три дня школы, нам надо поддерживать репутацию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слова в начале из песни 'Stairway to Heaven' Led Zeppelin.


	150. Седьмой год: Наследие (Часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя школьная глава💔

_ So here we are... _

_ With freedom within our sweaty, greedy, grasps. _

_ So remember this, boys and girls, _

_ When your freedom comes along... _

_ Don't _

_ Pish _

_ in the water supply, _

_ Just because... school is out for the summer… _

_ И вот мы здесь… _

_ Со свободой в наших потных жадных вдохах. _

_ Так что запомните это, мальчики и девочки, _

_ Когда приходит ваша свобода… _

_ Не _

_ Плюйте _

_ В колодец; _

_ Просто потому что… школа закончилась на лето… _

– Нам повезло с погодой, – отметил Римус, глядя в чистое голубое небо. – Это было бы просто кошмаром, если бы пришлось выводить всех на улицу в дождь.

Он не будет скучать по шотландскому ‘лету’.

Они с Кристофером были одни в совятне и ждали. Всё начнётся в любой момент.

– Не смейся надо мной, ладно? – прошептал Кристофер, глядя вниз на землю из высокого окна. – Но это самая классная вещь, которую я делал в своей жизни.

Римус ласково ему улыбнулся и быстро сжал его руку.

– Я уверен, что это только начало. Ты сделаешь столько всего интересного, я знаю это.

– Я не знаю… без вас, ребята, тут будет тихо, – ответил Крис, продолжая глядеть на лужайку внизу. – Они по-любому сделают Регулуса главным старостой… оо! Это сигнал!

Фонтан золотых искр вспыхнул из-за теплиц, и Римус слышал, как сердце Кристофера забилось быстрее от восторга.

– Тогда давай начинать! – пихнул его Римус.

Они оба повернулись к совам, на балках вдоль стен башни сидели сотни птиц до самого потолка. За ними лежала стопка писем – все пустые, кроме адреса. И адрес у них всех был один и тот же.

Крис выглядел так, будто он был готов взорваться от восторга, и Римус отступил в сторону, позволяя ему сделать всё самому.

– Ты знаешь заклинание, давай.

– Правда?!

– Да, – ухмыльнулся Римус. – После этого останется ещё достаточно хулиганства…

– Ладно! – он закатал рукава и облизнул губы. Он проговорил заклинание и широко обвёл своей палочкой всю башню. Низкое уханье, шелест перьев и затем… полнейший хаос, когда все пятьсот сов внезапно взметнулись со своих балок и полетели вниз на них с Крисом, так что они оба бросились врассыпную за укрытием.

Римус ещё никогда не видел ничего настолько потрясающего; каждая сова в Хогвартсе расправила свои крылья и вылетела из окна, каждая из них схватила по письму с адресом по пути наружу. Наверное, у них ушло где-то целых две минуты, чтобы они все покинули башню, и когда всё закончилось, Римус и Кристофер подлетели к окну, чтобы посмотреть, как птицы разлетаются по лужайке перед замком через арки к месту своего назначения.

– Вау! – всё время повторял Крис словно восторженный маленький щенок. – Вау вау вау!

Римус лишь ухмылялся и думал о Джеймсе и Сириусе, которые были где-то в замке и ожидали этого сигнала. А Мэри, Марлин и Жас уже были готовы к своей собственной части пранка, и все в замке ожидали – ожидали того, что они планировали с самого рождества.

– Пойдём! – сказал Римус, хватая Криса за руку. – Посмотрим, как все выбегают на улицу.

Если пятьсот сотен сов, которые внезапно заполонили подземелье, никого не всполошили, то Римус был уверен, что взрыв всех унитазов в замке, обеспеченный Джеймсом и Сириусом, точно справятся с этой задачей.

Они сбежали по винтовой лестнице вместе (Римус перепрыгивал через две ступеньки за раз, до сих пор наслаждаясь своей новообретённой подвижностью) и выбежали в главный коридор, где царила полнейшая вакханалия.

Все портреты в замке вопили изо всех сил – начиная с маггловских поп-песен и заканчивая волшебными песенками для детей (всё, что пришло в голову третьегодкам, когда они накладывали чары, подумал Римус). Серебряные рыцарские доспехи покинули свои позиции и начали преследовать учеников по пятам. Римус надеялся, что это было не слишком устрашающе – они ведь ничего такого на самом деле _ не делали, _ просто имитировали движения людей. Это была идея Джеймса – короля двигательных чар.

– Я сделал это, Римус, я сделал это! – четверогодка из Когтеврана выбежал к ним из ближайшей ванной, весь устряпанный густой розовой пеной. – Я всё там взорвал!

– Молодчина! – Римус хлопнул его по спине и поздравил с этой маленькой победой.

– Не могу дождаться большого финала!

– Лучше поторопись, – посоветовал Римус. – Уже скоро начнётся.

Четверогодка кивнул и побежал на улицу, пока розовая пена заполняла холлы.

– Ты стольких людей научил вещам, которые они бы никогда не узнали без тебя, – восхищался Кристофер, пока они шли дальше. Большие часы около главного зала по-сумасшедшему вертели стрелками и издавали громкие тикающие звуки – как и все остальные часы в замке, если чары шестигодок сработали, как надо.

– О да, – фыркнул Римус. – Взрывать туалеты и левитировать парты. Очень полезно.

– Не забывай про все защитные заклинания, – нахмурился Кристофер. – У меня бы снова отобрали память, если бы не ты.

Они следовали за потоком учеников, которые выбегали из здания. Римус лишь надеялся, что они причинили достаточно хаоса в достаточном количестве мест замка, чтобы абсолютно все выбежали на лужайку. Будет совсем не так весело, если половина школы пропустит главное событие.

– Как Локхарт? – небрежно спросил он.

– Вроде бы нормально. Не лезет ко мне больше, во всяком случае.

– Хорошо. Но ты сможешь с ним справиться, если он снова начнёт доёбываться.

– Да, – к этому моменту они добрались до выхода из замка и теперь уже видели переднюю лужайку. Кристофер прищурился в ярком летнем солнечном свете и посмотрел на Римуса, остановившись на секунду. – Но я буду очень скучать по тебе.

– Ты остаёшься здесь только на один год, – ответил Римус. – И ты будешь слишком занят со своими К.О.Т.ами, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё; поверь мне.

– Нет, я всё равно буду скучать по тебе, – уверенно ответил Крис. – Но я не брошу учебную группу – только всё будет совсем по-другому. Ты всем так сильно нравишься, ты со всеми терпелив.

Римус не знал, как на это ответить, поэтому не стал ничего говорить. У него в горле всё равно встал странный комок.

– Давай, – он снова потащил Кристофера за руку через траву. – Я не хочу ничего пропустить!

Больше половины школы уже собрались на огромной лужайке перед Хогвартсом, все увлечённо переговаривались между собой о различных шалостях, которые нарушили ход их утра.

– Вы видели всех этих сов?

– Большой зал затоплен!  _ Затоплен! _

– Дверная ручка в общей комнате Когтеврана теперь говорит на гоблинском языке и отказывается никого впускать.

– Статуя рыцаря на пятом этаже кинула в меня воздушный шар с водой!

– Думаете, это были мародёры? 

– Определённо.

– Нет! Я видела, как Эммелин Вэнс накладывала чары на портреты – и несколько шестигодок раскладывали грязевые бомбы. Не могли же это всё сделать мародёры.

– Ну, не могли же это сделать  _ все…  _

Это обсуждение было прервано, когда последние Слизеринцы – Регулус, Барти Крауч, Мальсибер и Снейп – к большому удовольствию Римуса выплыли из замка. Они все были устряпаны зелёной слизью. Неожиданные сопливые бомбы Лили сработали без сучка без задоринки. Римус сделал мысленную заметку поздравить ее позже. Она уже совсем настоящий мародёр.

– Ты! – Снейп подлетел к нему, капли густой зелёной жижи капали с его волос и с кончика его носа. Он ткнул своим длинным пальцем в Римуса, его лицо было искажено яростью. – Ты это сделал! Ты и твои грязные мелкие дружки!

– А в чём дело, Нюниус? – прохладно спросил Римус, ничуть не переживая. – В твоей внешности что-то изменилось?

– Ты! Ты! – от злости начал заикаться Снейп, и вокруг начал раздаваться смех младших учеников, которые смотрели на него.

– _ Скарджифай, _ – Регулус наложил очистительные чары на себя и вернул свою одежду и волосы в привычный безукоризненный порядок. Он бросил на Снейпа скучающий взгляд. – Где твоя гордость, Северус? Не нужно вестись на эту жалкую уловку.

– Эй, Сохатый, смотри, они уделали Нюниуса! – в толпе появился Сириус с улыбкой на лице, и за ним последовали Джеймс и Питер. – Охеренно!

– Тебе идёт этот образ, если хочешь знать моё мнение, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс, похлопав Римуса по плечу в знак приветствия.

При виде Сириуса, Регулус закатил глаза и отошёл в сторону, чтобы присоединиться к группе Слизеринцев у края озера, которые сжались в кучку и бормотали между собой, напоминая стаю стервятников.

– Когда Дамблдор узнает, что за этим стояли вы, он… – продолжал беситься Снейп.

– Что? – выгнул бровь Сириус, небрежно опираясь на плечо Джеймса, как будто они просто вели светскую беседу. – Исключат нас? В последний день школы?!

– Вы за это заплатите! – прорычал Снейп. Он развернулся и начал уходить обратно к школе, с его мантии до сих пор капала жижа.

– Не торопись так, Нюниус! – крикнул Питер, не в силах сдержать свой восторг. – Ты же не хочешь пропустить большой финал!

– Хвост! – шикнул Сириус и пнул его по ноге. – Шшш!

– Пойдёмте, уже почти пора, – сказал Римус, пытаясь отвлечь их всех от Снейпа. Тот совершенно очевидно вот-вот собирался выйти из себя, и Римус не хотел, чтобы остальные доводили его до крайности.

Его немного тревожило то, что они оказались слишком близко к Регулусу и его шайке около озера – но вокруг уже собралось много народу, и стоять было особо негде. Римус никогда не был большим фанатом публичных проявлений чувств, но сейчас он очень хотел взять Сириуса за руку, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы не дать ему наделать глупостей.

Но ему не повезло.

– Малыш Регги, – приветливо кивнул Сириус своему брату, с озорством сверкая глазами.

– Серьёзно, – ответил Регулус, не глядя на него и высоко подняв голову. Он был похож на гипсовую статую; холодную мраморную версию своего пылкого брата. – Я надеялся, что с возрастом ты оставишь эти детские игры позади, – протянул Регулус своим обычным скучающим тоном. – Глупые пранки и розыгрыши не помогут тебе, когда победа в войне будет одержана. Тёмный Лорд требует порядка.

– В жопу твоего старого тупого тёмного лорда, – цокнул Сириус и сложил руки на груди. Римус осознал, что братья зеркально отражали язык тела друг друга.

Вокруг всего озера собиралось всё больше и больше учеников; оставалось всего лишь несколько секунд. Римус воспользовался возможностью оглядеться на самые знакомые лица – рядом был Кристофер, который увлечённо разговаривал с группой своих друзей с шестого года и несколько раз пересказывал то, что он сделал в совятне. Марлин, Мэри и Жаз смеялись между собой, и чуть дальше от них стояла Эммелин Вэнс, до сих пор такая же идеальная ледяная красотка, которая сейчас флиртовала с Романом Ротерхайдом. Несколько учеников помладше из его учебной группы практиковали чары, которые они собирались наложить все вместе, рядом с Римусом Лили и Джеймс держались за руки с палочками наготове.

С громким тиком хогвартские часы пробили полдень, и Джеймс подал громкий свисток, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Время пришло!

Римусу казалось, что на несколько секунд все люди вокруг задержали дыхание, и он сжал свою палочку крепче и быстро ухмыльнулся Сириусу, прежде чем вернуть своё внимание обратно на озеро – и на то, что лежало под ним.

Все люди сработали как один, члены мародёрского межфакультетного кооператива пранков подняли свои палочки и собрали всю свою силу в крике:

–  _ Аттоло Магна! _

У Римуса подкосились колени. Они практиковали это заклинание несколько раз, лишь они четверо в своей комнате (когда Сириус испарил свою кровать), но никогда со стольким количеством других людей – никогда с таким количеством магии одновременно. Он почувствовал, как будто он засунул свою правую руку в улей; магия начала гудеть и вибрировать вокруг него, заполняя его рот и ноздри словно кислота и расплываясь внутри него. Сила. От неё у него кружилась голова; он был практически опьянён ею. Он затуманено покачал головой, пытаясь сохранить свой фокус и удержать палочку – он понятия не имел, что случится, если он отпустит.

В это время на озере начало происходить что-то. Поверхность начала бурлить и подрагивать; странный стонущий или трещащий звук раздался где-то в миле от них и затем… затем... БАМ. Заклинание сработало с практически комичной своевременностью. Римус почувствовал, как что-то сильно сжалось внутри него – что не было неприятно, но всё же ощутимо, из-за чего он резко захватил ртом воздух.

Они это сделали, ребята вокруг начали смеяться и указывать пальцами, Слизеринцы начали вскрикивать одним за другим, ошалев от шока. Даже у Регулуса упала челюсть.

Всего в нескольких метрах над поверхностью воды, прямо над тем местом, где находилось подземелье, все кровати и чемоданы из комнаты Слизеринцев парили прямо в воздухе. Это было великолепно. Абсолютно идеально в любом смысле этого слова. Структура комнат и вещей в них сохранила свою неизменность; им нужно было лишь перенести все вещи где-то на милю вверх. Защитные чары (идея мягкосердечной Лили) тоже работала хорошо – это означало, что никакие вещи не находились в настоящей опасности намокнуть. Им всем просто придётся найти обратное заклинание, и всё вернётся в нормальное состояние – учитывая, что все Слизеринцы будут работать вместе, естественно.

Это была идея Пуффендуя.

У Римуса дрожали все мышцы от того, что он проводил через себя всю эту магию. Он был оголённым проводом; статическое электричество гудело на кончиках его пальцев. К счастью, очень мало людей это заметили, все были слишком заняты тем, что кричали и смеялись над видом перед собой. В этот момент над кроватями и чемоданами Слизеринцев взорвались фейерверки, выстраивая слова:

_ Хорошего Вам Лета, Слизерин! От: Гриффиндора, Когтеврана и Пуффендуя! _

– Всё нормально, Лунатик? – Сириус посмотрел на него и протянул к нему руку.

– Не трогай меня! – рявкнул Римус, отступая назад и поспешно сбрасывая с себя руку Сириуса. Он не знал, что случится, но ему казалось, что находиться рядом с ним сейчас небезопасно.

Сириус помассировал свою руку с обиженным выражением лица.

– Прости, – выдохнул Римус и снова покачал головой. – Просто дай мне минуту…

–ТЫ! – о нет. Северус снова появился перед ними и теперь нёсся навстречу мародёрам с поднятой палочкой и красным лицом. Похоже, он уже успел снять себя большее количество слизи.

– Воры! – прошипел он, глядя на Джеймса и Сириуса. – Верните мне мои вещи! Опустите их ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Сириус и Джеймс разрывались от смеха, что не помогало успокоить Снейпа, но тот, правда, сам на это напросился.  _ Никто больше  _ не орал и не размахивал палочкой как сумасшедший.

Лили попыталась вмешаться, отойдя от Джеймса.

– Северус, это не то, что ты думаешь, это довольно легко…

Но было уже слишком поздно. Снейп уже повернулся к озеру и направил свою палочку на ту кровать, которая была его. Он попытался использовать базовое заклинание левитации; но, разумеется, оно не сработает – мародёры разработали это заклинание  _ специально,  _ чтобы предотвратить подобные действия.

– Нет, не надо! – крикнула Лили и закрыла глаза.

Но, естественно, Снейп никогда никого не слушал; не тогда, когда он чувствовал себя уязвлённым. На одну секунду показалось, что его заклинание сработало; одна из кроватей немного дрогнула и покачалась на месте. Но только на миллисекунду. В следующий момент она перестала держаться в воздухе и камнем рухнула в сверкающую воду под собой с громким всплеском.

Северус уставился на то место; его губы сжались в прямую линию, чёрные грязные волосы упали ему на глаза.

Он развернулся с поднятой палочкой, и Римус почуял запах – запах, который он чувствовал лишь два раза до этого; словно горелая плоть. Тёмная магия. Проклятие. Его внутренности снова сжались, и на этот раз это было гораздо менее приятно, и Римус почувствовал изменения внутри себя.

–  _ Сектумсемпра!  _ – воскликнул Снейп.

Римусу даже не понадобилась волшебная палочка; сейчас у него было вполне достаточно сил, и он, не думая, встал перед Джеймсом и поднял руку, когда Северус бросил в него проклятие.

Казалось, весь мир затуманился странной красной дымкой, и ветер засвистел в ушах Римуса, так что он очень отдалённо услышал крик Лили и вскрики Джеймса и Сириуса:

– Лунатик! 

Проклятие ударило Римуса – но он ничего не почувствовал. Казалось, оно просто рассыпалось, как только прикоснулось к его коже, и оставило его лишь с лёгким ощущением солнечного ожога. И всё же; теперь он был слабее, чем две минуты назад. Как будто сила защитного барьера, который он создал перед собой, забрала у него всю остальную магию.

Он моргнул, и всё вернулось в нормальное состояние. Снейп до сих пор стоял перед ними с выражением ужаса пополам с яростью на своём лице. Рука Сириуса схватила его руку, а Джеймс уже нёсся навстречу Северусу.

Римус медленно опустился на траву, оставшись без сил. Он скрестил ноги, Сириус присел рядом.

– Лунатик?!

– Всё нормально.

– Какого хуя это было?! – отчаянно прошептал Сириус, его голос был напуганным.

– Я… я не знаю, – прошептал Римус в ответ и склонил голову.

– Это было просто защитное заклинание! – вдруг крикнула Лили, или Римус осознал, что она обращалась к ученикам, которые с любопытством собрались вокруг. Эта девчонка всегда отличалась быстрой реакцией. – Снейп попытался проклясть Поттера, вы все это видели! Люпин просто поймал его вовремя.

– Ты можешь подняться? – спросил Сириус и потянул его за локоть. – Мы пойдём к Мадам Помфри…

– Нет, – Римус покачал головой и поднялся на ноги сам. – Всё в порядке. Серьёзно. Я просто удивил сам себя. Бессловесная магия или что-то такое, я ещё сам в этом не разобрался.

– Ладно… – Сириус с опаской смотрел на него. Лили разгоняла толпу, а Джеймс, похоже, уже прогнал Снейпа – или же тот пошёл к Слизнорту, чтобы написать официальную жалобу насчёт этого пранка.

Равновесие было восстановлено. Римус улыбнулся Сириусу своей лучшей улыбкой и аккуратно сжал его руку, чтобы показать, что всё было в порядке. Сириус немного расслабился и кивнул.

Слизеринцы постарше, которые стояли чуть ближе к озеру, сейчас переговаривались между собой. Похоже, неудача Снейпа послужила на пользу его товарищам по факультету. По крайней мере, теперь они знали, что это не сработает.

– Это даже приятно, правда? – подошла Мэри с широкой улыбкой на лице, совершенно не заметив, что только что произошло. – Смотреть, как они пытаются работать вместе. Мы даже можем добиться факультетного единства!

– Не рассчитывай на это, – ухмыльнулась Марлин прямо за ее спиной.

Слизеринцы начали громко ругаться.

Они все остались, чтобы посмотреть на драму, развернувшуюся перед ними, немного дольше. Одна из их попыток восстановить порядок вылилась в то, что каждая вторая кровать поднялась воздух ещё на два метра выше. Другое заклинание привело к тому, что они все повернулись на запад по какой-то неизвестной причине. Когда прошёл целый час, несколько Когтевранцев заинтересовались и начали подкидывать больше идей отчаявшимся Слизеринцам.

К этому моменту Римус уже чувствовал себя совершенно нормально, что означало лишь одно.

– Я хочу есть, – объявил он.

– Пир будет через полчаса, – сказала Лили, отвлечённая спрутом, который играл с тумбочкой какого-то бедного Слизеринца и пытался расколотить ее своим самым длинным щупальцем.

– Я тогда пойду наверх и переоденусь, – сказала Мэри.

Все с ней согласились. Пусть Слизеринцы сами с этим разбираются.

Пока они шли обратно к замку, улыбаясь и смеясь вместе, Римус чувствовал взгляд Сириуса на себе, но до сих пор не мог предложить ему никакого объяснения. Что бы с ним ни произошло, до этого такое случалось только один раз – тем днём в лесу с Кастором и Ливией. И это было совсем не приятным воспоминанием ни для него, ни для Сириуса.

– Эй, Блэк, – сказала Марлин, появившись рядом с ним. – А ты вернул себе свою кровать?

– Хм? – нахмурился Сириус. – А, нет, не вернул. Это уже безнадёжно, наверное, она теперь пытает удачи на открытой дороге. В добрый путь, старая кроватка, – сентиментально вздохнул он.

Римус фыркнул.

– А ты не беспокоишься, что школа заставит тебя заплатить за неё? – спросила Марлин.

Он пожал плечами. Марлин цокнула.

– Избалованный мажор.

– А ты вообще  _ пытался  _ вернуть ее? – спросила Лили.

– Ну, мы не знаем, куда она делась, – ответил Римус, смеясь от этого воспоминания.

– И даже не пробовали обычное призывное заклинание?

– Нет, мы даже не…

–  _ Акцио кровать!  _ – закричал Сириус изо всех сил и взмахнул палочкой.

Раздался слабый отдалённый гул.

– Вот дерьмо… – пробормотал Сириус.

Озеро за их спинами снова начало бурлить, и они все вовремя повернулись, чтобы увидеть, как кровать Сируиса поднимается из глубин словно большая подводная лодка из красного дерева. Увешанная водорослями и тяжёлыми пропитанными водой бархатными занавесками, она поднялась в воздух и полетела к ним навстречу так быстро, что им пришлось отпрыгнуть в сторону и броситься на траву, прикрывая головы руками. Она упала на то место, откуда ее призывал Сириус, с грохотом и скрипом, и тут же развалилась на несколько частей.

Несколько секунд после этого царила тишина, пока Лили, Малин, Мэри, Жас, Джеймс, Питер, Римус и Сириус поднимали головы и в шоке вставали на ноги. Затем пространство вокруг них взорвалось смехом – особенно со стороны Слизеринцев, до сих пор стоящих у озера.

Сириус просто стоял и чесал затылок.

– Хм, – сказал он. – Значит, всё это время – на дне озера?

С кровати до сих пор стекала вода. Бельё позеленело от тины, песка и камней, лежащих сверху матраса.

– Эй, ты, придурок! – сказал Джеймс, приблизившись к спасённой кровати и схватив в руки прямоугольный кусок какой-то сероватой массы. – Это мой журнал по квиддичу?!

– Эм… возможно… – ухмыльнулся Сириус – затем, поймав убийственный огонёк в глазах Джеймса, почесал на всей скорости обратно к замку, и Джеймс бросился за ним.

– Наверное, лучшего момента уже не будет, – прошептал Питер Римусу. – Но, эм… Филч недавно поймал меня с картой. Он ее забрал.

– Что?! – Римус со злостью развернулся на него. Это была  _ его  _ карта! Его идея, его магия!

– Не злись на меня, Лунатик! – скривился Питер. – Она была под запретными чарами и всё такое, я обещаю! Никто не откроет ее, только если не задумает шалость –  _ и к тому же,  _ им придётся вломиться в кабинет Филча!

Римус замер на этих словах. Питер был прав. В конце концов; любой человек, который преодолеет оба этих препятствия, определённо будет достоин этой карты. И он же хотел оставить что-то после себя; настоящее наследие. Возможно, таким образом Лунатика, Хвоста, Бродягу и Сохатого когда-нибудь вспомнят.

Он посмотрел вдаль на двух парней, гоняющихся друг за другом с громким смехом. Он посмотрел на четырёх девчонок, которые сцепили руки все вместе и легко возвращались в замок, радостно и беззаботно болтая друг с другом.

На что Римусу Люпину было злиться? О чём ему было беспокоиться? Его сердце распирало от гордости, и он вспомнил то, что Сириус сказал ему пару месяцев назад. Любовь – это то, что ты  _ делаешь,  _ а не то, что говоришь; и каждый из этих людей доказал ему это.

– Ладно, Хвостик, – Римус забросил руку Питеру на плечо и улыбнулся. – Ты прощён. Пойдём, давай догоним их.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – кавер группы The Sensational Alex Harvey Band's на песню 'School's Out' Элиса Купера.


	151. Война: Июль 1978 года

_ All our times have come _

_ Here but now they're gone _

_ Seasons don't fear the reaper _

_ Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, _

_ (We can be like they are) _

__

_ Come on baby, (don't fear the reaper) _

_ Baby take my hand, (don't fear the reaper) _

_ We'll be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper) _

_ Baby I'm your man. _

_ Наши времена пришли, _

_ Но сейчас они ушли, _

_ Сезоны года не боятся жнеца смерти, _

_ И ветер тоже, и солнце, и дождь, _

_ (Мы можем быть как они) _

_ Давай, детка, (не бойся смерти) _

_ Детка, возьми мою руку, (не бойся смерти) _

_ Мы сможем улететь, (не бойся смерти) _

_ Детка, я твоя любовь. _

Воскресенье, 2-ое июля, 1978 год.

– Давай _скорее,_ Поттер! – Римус долбанул кулаком по стеклу в дверь телефонной будки. – Не тебе одному здесь нужно позвонить, знаешь ли!

Джеймс довольно грубо повернулся к нему спиной, сгорбившись и продолжив эмоционально говорить в трубку.

– Оставь его в покое, Лунатик, – пробормотал Сириус, тяжело прислонясь к забору. На нём были очень тёмные солнечные очки, и он выглядел бледнее обычного. – И перестань уже долбить в дверь, ладно?!

– Прими ещё одно обезболивающее зелье, – цокнул Римус. – У тебя просто похмелье, ты сам виноват в том, что так нажрался.

– Я был душой вечеринки, чтобы ты знал, – не остался в долгу тот, сложив руки на груди, когда Римус сел рядом с ним.

Поттеры приняли у себя в доме вечеринку в честь окончания школы вчера вечером для всех выпускников Хогвартса и их друзей. Жаз и Крис тоже пришли, хоть им ещё и оставалось учиться один год. Несколько членов Ордена Феникса тоже были там – не Дамблдор, но Ферокс, и Грюм, и Фрэнк Долгопупс, и его красивая девушка (сейчас, по всей видимости, уже невеста). Грюм несколько раз подзывал к себе Римуса, но его всё время отчитывала миссис Поттер.

– Это же вечеринка в честь выпуска из школы, Аластор! – прошипел она после четвёртого раза. – Дай ему пять минут насладиться жизнью, прежде чем начать созывать чёртов военный совет!

Она сказала это так резко, что все опешили – Римус тоже был немного шокирован. Это было самое близкое к мату, что он слышал от миссис Поттер.

Остальная вечеринка напоминала их обычные вечеринки в общей комнате Гриффиндора – но в тоже время она  _ полностью  _ отличалась от вечеринок в общей комнате Гриффиндора. Римус пытался не грустить. Он пытался представлять, что однажды он найдёт ещё какое-то место, которое он будет считать домом в той же мере, что и Хогвартс.

Лили, Мэри и Марлин пришлось уйти в полночь – они пообещали своим родителям, что останутся с ночёвкой у Лили. По всей видимости, их семьи решили, что после семи лет частной школы с них хватит.

Что вернуло Римуса обратно в настоящее, и он посмотрел на Джеймса через стекло телефонной будки, где тот разговаривал со своей девушкой, с которой он в буквальном смысле попрощался всего восемь часов назад.

– Так несправедливо, что он заставляет нас бежать сюда наперегонки – как будто я когда-нибудь смогу обойти Джеймса ‘живу без похмелья с 73-го года’ Поттера, – буркнул Римус. –  _ И к тому же, _ это было совершенно не этично. Он знает, что я инвалид.

– Я думал, что твоей ноге стало лучше после той штуки от Марлс? – нахмурился Сириус, слегка приспустив свои солнечные очки на нос.

– Лучше, – ответил Римус. – Я про то, что я курю.

Где-то вдалеке раздался низкий гул. Сириус резко сел прямо и сорвал с глаз очки.

– Это то, что я думаю?!

Римус вздохнул.

– Похоже на то, да…

Через несколько секунд соседский мотоцикл пронёсся мимо них по деревне, рыча по дороге. Сириус с восхищением проводил его взглядом. Когда мотоцикл превратился лишь в крошечную блестящую точку вдали, он снова прислонился к забору и улыбнулся сам себе.

– Ох, я скучал по ней.

– Естественно, это ‘она’, – пробормотал Римус, сложив руки на груди.

– Поттер! – теперь Сириус поднялся, чтобы постучать в дверь телефонной будки. – Выметайся оттуда сейчас же! – он повернулся к Римусу. – Ты, блядь, перестанешь ворчать, если уже наконец позвонишь?!

– Да, – капризно сказал Римус и опустил взгляд себе под ноги.

После этого последовало ещё пять минут ‘пока’ и ‘скоро поговорим’, прежде чем Римус наконец добрался до телефона. Он с энтузиазмом набрал номер и накрутил резиновый провод вокруг пальцев, ожидая окончания гудков.

– Что?

– Это так ты отвечаешь на телефон?!

– Римус?

– Здарова!

– Вот чёрт! Я не ожидал тебя услышать, мы договаривались?

– Нет, – Римус покачал головой, улыбаясь как сумасшедший. – Я закончил школу – теперь я могу звонить, когда мне вздумается!

– Отлично!

Он услышал какой-то шум на другом конце провода и решил, что Грант устраивается поудобнее. Хорошо. Сириус и Джеймс могут подождать, сколько ему будет нужно.

– Так когда ты приедешь ко мне в гости, а? – спросил Грант.

– Скоро! – машинально ответил Римус. Он мог телепортироваться в Брайтон за считанные секунды, вдруг осенила его эта мысль. Но это будет совсем не правдоподобно. – На следующей неделе?

По крайней мере, тогда будет золотая середина между полнолуниями.

– Работаю в субботу, – ответил Грант. – Допоздна в пабе. Коплю деньги на отпуск… эм… в августе?

– Оу. Эм. Ну, ладно, – немного разочарованно сказал Римус.

– Прости, просто я уже сто лет жду нормального отпуска, я даже полечу на самолёте и всё такое…

– Нет, нет, в августе прекрасно!

– Хорошо, я запомню купить молока. Так где ты теперь живёшь?

– У своего друга Джеймса. У него очень хорошие родители.

– Значит, не съехался со своим красавчиком?

– Он тоже живёт здесь, – объяснил ему Римус, зная, как странно это звучит. – Но мы начнём искать собственное жильё уже скоро. Надеюсь, в Лондоне.

– Значит, он богатый? – фыркнул Грант. – Мог бы догадаться. Он ведь даже выглядит как мажор, да?

– Наверное.

– Говорю тебе. У него эта хорошая осанка. Эй, давай я расскажу тебе про парня, которого я встретил пару дней назад… – сказал Грант и начал рассказывать очень длинную и практически невероятную историю о встрече с рыбаком (‘самый настоящий, мать его, рыбак, клянусь’), который сделал кое-что очень странное в ванне Гранта, прежде чем поспешно свалить с утра пораньше. К концу истории Римус сложился пополам в телефонной будке, хрипя от смеха, и слёзы стекали по его щекам.

– Что такого смешного?! – Джеймсу и Сириусу не терпелось узнать, когда он наконец-то вышел на улицу.

– Не могу вам рассказать, – ответил Римус, икая. – Маггловский юмор.

– Думаете, стоит сходить и проверить, как там Пит? – спросил Джеймс, когда они шли обратно домой.

– Не, ты же знаешь, какие у него похмелья, – ответил Сириус, так и не сняв свои солнечные очки.

– Ладно, но нельзя забывать про него, – сказал Джеймс, открывая ворота сада. – Мне кажется, он переживает, чувствует себя лишним…

– Да, да, – зевнул Сириус. – Эй, как насчёт квиддича?

– Да! – ухмыльнулся Джеймс. – Дай мне только переодеться…

– Я тогда пойду возьму книгу… – закатил глаза Римус, хотя на самом деле он не возражал. Они проведут эти выходные как настоящие каникулы, решили они. Реальная жизнь могла начаться уже в понедельник.

Они втроём пошли к лестнице наверх, и Джеймс захлопнул дверь в свою спальню, чтобы найти одну из своих многочисленных форм для квиддича.

Римус и Сириус были немного медленнее.

– Брайтон в августе? – тихо спросил Римус, когда они остались одни. У Сириуса озарилось лицо, и он снял свои очки.

– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? Да! Круто!

– Естественно, – кивнул Римус, преодолевая последние ступени.

– Привет, мальчики, – улыбнулась миссис Поттер, выходя из комнаты Римуса. Он немного вздрогнул от этого – он не привык, чтобы взрослые входили в его комнату без приглашения, даже несмотря на то, что это была  _ не его _ комната, а только лишь гостевая.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Поттер, – вежливо ответил он в надежде скрыть свой дискомфорт.

В руках она несла кучу его одежды, что было ужасно стыдно – в приюте он сам стирал свою одежду с десяти лет.

– Я смотрю, Сириус так напился, что уснул в твоей комнате, Римус, – засмеялась миссис Поттер, закидывая джинсы Сириуса себе на руку. – Серьёзно, дорогой, тебе надо было просто вышвырнуть его.

– О! – Римус почувствовал, как его уши начинают гореть, и он уставился на неё распахнутыми глазами.

– Вообще-то, – Сириус поднялся по лестнице после него, – мы с Римусом предпочитаем спать вместе. Если это… эм. Ну, нам просто так нравится, ладно?

Миссис Поттер посмотрела на него, затем на Римуса, который до сих пор краснел, но сумел всё-таки пролепетать:

– Да!

– Ну, если хотите, – медленно кивнул она. – Думаю, кровать достаточно большая для двоих. Главное, чтобы вы были счастливы, дорогие мои, – она ласково потрепала Римуса по плечу и поцеловала Сириуса в щёку, проходя мимо них по пути вниз.

Вот так вот просто.

***

Среда, 5-ое июля, 1978 год.

У них выдались более долгие каникулы, чем они ожидали – на целых два дня дольше. Приглашения пришли во вторник поздно вечером; записка для каждого от Дамблдора, в которой требовалось их присутствие в секретном месте, про которое знал только папа Джеймса, и до которого можно было добраться лишь посредством портключа. Записки испарились, как только они их прочитали, попросту растворившись в их руках.

Они все ожидали чего-то подобного, но Римус удивился, как сильно он вдруг начал нервничать. И он был не единственным. Они с Сириусом молча переоделись в спальное, и, как только они оказались под одеялом, Сириус прижался к нему, спрятав лицо у Римуса под рукой.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – низко пробормотал он. – Что угодно.

– Я очень боюсь завтрашнего дня, – прошептал Римус. – Теперь это кажется таким реальным. Но я думаю, что это нормально – бояться. Мне кажется, любой на нашем месте бы боялся.

Сириус издал какое-то недовольное фырканье. Римус сжал его крепче и попытался применить другую тактику.

– Но знаешь, что пугает меня ещё больше?

– Хм?

– Тот факт, что мы с тобой планируем съехаться вместе, и ни один из нас не умеет готовить.

Сириус начал смеяться, и в итоге они оба, должно быть, крепко уснули. Когда они проснулись, они до сих лежали в объятиях друг друга, их обнажённая кожа вспотела в тех местах, где они соприкасались, и на Римусе краснели большие пятна до тех пор, пока он не принял душ.

До портключа пришлось немного пройти, и он оказался ярко-жёлтой резиновой уткой, которая лежала посреди высокой травы на краю одного из полей вокруг деревни. Римус не возражал, ему нравилось разминать ноги теперь, когда ему больше не было больно.

– Поверить не могу, что мы всего в нескольких милях от Лондона, – восхитился он, глядя на ясное летнее небо и округлые зелёные холмы.

– Сады Англии, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс. 

Флимонт торжественно поднял резиновую утку и протянул на вытянутой руке, чтобы они все могли за неё взяться.

– Все взяли свои палочки? – резко спросил он, и они молча кивнули, тяжело сглотнув. Питер потел и выглядел так, будто его мутило – Римус надеялся, что его не вырвет, пока они не прибудут на место назначения.

Они все взялись за утку и вдруг начали крутиться во времени и пространстве с невероятной скоростью. Это было хуже телепортации, но лучше, чем дымолётный порошок, решил Римус.

Через несколько секунд они впятером оказались в очень маленькой бедной гостиной. Ковёр был толстым, нежно-розового цвета, диваны были обтянуты уродливым желтоватым кожзаменителем, а на обоях был просто отвратительный цветочный узор с металлическими полосками, блестящими на свету.

– Флимонт? – высокий худой мужчина с рыжими волосами вошёл в комнату, как только они вернули себе равновесие.

Римус лишь чудом не грохнулся на стеклянный кофейный столик, который был уставлен мисками с ароматическими смесями.

– Артур! – радостно ответил папа Джеймса и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

– Прости, Монти, – поднял палец Артур. – Но Грюм никогда не простит меня, если я нарушу протокол. Так, дай подумать… что было в последней сове, которую я тебе отправил?

– Это была открытка с благодарностями, – быстро ответил мистер Поттер. – Эффи отправила Молли несколько старых вещей Джеймса для Билла и Чарли.

– Отлично, – Артур улыбнулся и наконец вернул рукопожатие мистера Поттера.

– Мальчики, вы помните Артура Уизли, – сказал Флимонт, подзывая их всех, чтобы они тоже пожали руки. – Это мой мальчик Джеймс, Сириус, Питер Петтигрю и Римус Люпин.

– Привет всем, а это что? – Артур смотрел на резиновую утку-портключ, которую до сих пор сжимал Римус.

– Эм. Резиновая утка, – ответил Римус, опуская на неё взгляд.

– Понятно, понятно, и для чего она нужна? – подошёл к нему Артур, приглядываясь к жёлтой игрушке с искренним любопытством.

– Эм… это просто резиновая утка, – пожал плечами Римус. – Хотите ее? – он протянул руку. Артур разулыбался ему и принял утку.

– Лучше не говори Молли! Она уже и так думает, что я сумасшедший.

Римус вежливо улыбнулся и мысленно согласился с этой Молли.

– Как Молли? – спросил Флимонт. – И мальчики? Я слышал, это близнецы?

– Да, им уже три месяца, – счастливо кивнул Артур. – Я задумывался, может, стоит остановиться на пяти, но Молли всё же хочет девочку; бедняжка уже и так будет в численном меньшинстве.

Говоря всё это, он вывел их из чересчур женственной гостиной и провёл по узкому коридору на крошечную кухню с небольшой оранжереей в конце комнаты. Фрэнк и Элис тоже были там и выстраивали линию из кружек на кухонной стойке.

– Привет, – улыбнулась Элис. – Чаю?

Она выслушала пожелания каждого, пока Фрэнк разделял заварку по разным заварочным чайникам, и им всем сказали пройти в оранжерею для собрания.

– Чей это дом, пап? – спросил Джеймс.

– Мы знаем немного, так лучше, – ответил мистер Поттер. – Давайте, пойдём, они все уже ждут.

После приглушённого света узкой кухни 1930-х годов оранжерея казалась ослепительно светлой и невероятно тёплой. Пол был устлан чистой керамической плиткой, укрытый вручную связанным ковриком. Окружающие их стёкла выходили на милый ухоженный сад, на котором стояли две качели и детская горка; крыша тоже была сделана из стекла и устлана старыми мёртвыми листьями, оставшимися с зимы. Римус чувствовал сильный запах удобрения и гераний, которые стояли в горшках по всей комнате на полках и краях столов.

Сперва Римус ничего этого не заметил, потому что комната был под завязку забита людьми. Здесь было где-то двадцать или тридцать волшебников и волшебниц, которые с важным видом сидели за огромным деревянным столом, или просто стояли, или сидели на садовых стульях по углам оранжереи. Хагрид был выше всех – Римус никогда не видел Хагрида за пределами Хогвартса, который был таким огромным, что как бы компенсировал большие пропорции лесничего. В этой маленькой жаркой комнате, залитой солнечным светом, он едва ли казался реальным.

Кроме него Римус увидел ещё несколько знакомых лиц; близнецы Прюитты, Грозный Глаз Грюм, Профессор Ферокс, Тед Тонкс, Эммелин Вэнс и Доркас Медоус – Дамблдора не было, но, к счастью Римуса, Лили, Мэри и Марлин сжались в углу и выглядели такими юными и робкими в такой огромной толпе. Они поприветствовали парней с радостным облегчением. Мэри очень крепко обняла Римуса за шею.

– Ты здесь! – удивлённо сказал он.

– Я всё равно никогда не была особо умной, – печально улыбнулась она.

– Римус! - подошла к нему Марлин. – Это Дэнни!

Прямо за ее спиной стоял высокий парень. У него была улыбка Марлин; ее румяные щёки и волосы песочного цвета.

– О, привет, – кивнул Римус, вдруг резко засмущавшись. Сириус встал рядом с ним, чтобы они стояли плечом к плечу.

– Привет! – с улыбкой сказал Дэнни. Из-под его мантии на его ключицу выползал свежий шрам, но лицо было нетронутым; пока ещё нет. Он протянул Римусу руку. – Я так хотел с тобой познакомиться, я стольким тебе обязан…

– Дэнни Маккиннон! – вдруг выпалил Джеймс. Наконец достаточно наздоровавшись с Лили, он только-только заметил эту неловкую встречу и сразу подошёл к ним. – Можно мне просто сказать, что ты абсолютно без всяких сомнений самый  _ лучший  _ загонщик, который когда-либо был у Кэннонс?!

Дэнни дружелюбно засмеялся.

– Спасибо. Я слышал, ты чертовски хороший охотник – ты ведь Джеймс Поттер?

– Да, и я хотел бы…

– Не хочется отвлекать ваш кружок интересов, джентльмены, – крикнул Грюм, – но мы тут ради дела собрались.

После этого все заткнулись и собрались вокруг стола с очень серьёзными лицами. Собрание началось с нескольких представлений, хотя большинство людей знали друг друга тем или иным боком. Когда было произнесено имя Сириуса, раздался приглушённый шёпот со всех сторон, но тот лишь смело посмотрел на них всех в ответ. Римус гордился им – пускай все увидят, что нельзя судить книгу по обложке, а человека по его имени.

После этого кто-то зачитал протокол прошлого собрания – Римус ни черта там не понял. Казалось, они все говорят каким-то странным кодом для взрослых, и никто даже не собирался объяснять что-то, как это было в школе. Было упомянуто много имён; люди в разных уголках страны, которые сражались на их стороне – или которые перешли на другую сторону. Различные меры, продвигаемые сейчас в Визергамоте, способы влияния на голосование; как привить людям убеждения Ордена.

Римус осмелился бросить взгляд на Сириуса, Джеймса и Питера и с облегчением увидел, что они были точно так же озадачены. После этого был зачитан список пропавших, и все прекрасно поняли эту часть. Элис предложила минуту молчания, и все с ней согласились.

После этого последовали ещё какие-то объявления – все хотели знать, чем занимался Дамблдор, и какого прогресса он смог добиться. В чём именно прогресса Римус не имел ни малейшего понятия. Также были выданы задания – Фрэнк и Элис должны были находиться в Эйнджелси на следующей неделе ровно в шесть вечера. Человек по имени Шеклболт должен был встретить ‘нашего общего друга’ ‘вы знаете где’ в пятницу. Близнецы Прюитты дежурили по очереди, защищая ту или другую локацию. Все кивали головами, когда Грюм обращался к ним.

Наконец, Грюм объявил конец обсуждений.

– Те, кому нужно идти, идите, – угрюмо буркнул он. – Я разошлю сообщения о нашей следующей встрече по нашим обычным каналам. Всем, кому нужно поговорить со мной сейчас, придётся немного подождать, – он поднялся на ноги и положил руки на стол.

И вдруг эта маленькая оранжерея перестала быть тихой и официальной, потому что все начали разговаривать с людьми рядом с собой, с энтузиазмом соглашаться на что-то или просто обсуждать свои дела. Римус моргнул. И на этом всё?! Он нахмурился и посмотрел на мистера Поттера, который проталкивался к ним через комнату.

– Идите за мной и Хагридом, – сказал он их группе. – Вы тоже, дамы, мы вас всех просветим, ладно?

Римус наконец расслабился. Спасибо за это вселенной. Чувствовать себя настолько не в теме было глубоко некомфортно. Он чувствовал себя невероятно юным и наивным.

– Не ты, парень, – Аластор Грюм тоже подошёл к ним и хлопнул своей мозолистой ладонью по плечу Римуса. – Мы с Фероксом хотим поговорить с тобой. И с тобой, Маккиннон – с Дэниелем, я имею в виду, – добавил он, увидев испуганное выражение лица Марлин.

Римус распахнул глаза и молча начал молить у Сириуса помощи, но в этот момент к ним со смехом присоединился Ферокс.

– Не нужно так бояться, Люпин, я обещаю, что мы не собираемся пытать вас.

Римус слабо засмеялся и смирился со своей судьбой. Они с Дэнни пошли за Грюмом и Фероксом из оранжереи обратно в дом; через тесную кухню и по коридору, вверх по лестнице с коричневым ковром, которая тяжело скрипела под ногами.

Они вошли в небольшую комнату, которая явно была детской. Там стояла маленькая кровать в углу, заправленная одеялом со звёздами и космическими кораблями. Вся мебель в комнате была маленькой, пастельного голубого цвета, а на потолке сияли звезды.

– Садитесь, ребята, – кивнул Ферокс в сторону маленькой кровати. Дэнни и Римус подчинились. Грюм остался стоять, нависая над ними обоими и принимаясь вертеть своим искусственным голубым глазом по сторонам.

– Я думаю, никому не нужно объяснять, о чём мы хотим поговорить, – сказал он.

Римус ничего не ответил, потому что он не считал, что от них ждут ответа, но Дэнни подал голос.

– Про оборотней.

– Точно, – сказал Ферокс, усевшись на маленький стул и оперевшись локтями на колени.

Он был таким же красивым, как и всегда, по мнению Римуса. До сих пор широкоплечий и приятный ‘человек дела’. Его золотая грива была такой же густой и блестящей, как когда Римусу было четырнадцать лет, лишь только, может быть, с парой седых прядей. Старое приятное тепло разлилось внизу живота Римуса – влюблённость, о которой он даже не догадывался в своё время, теперь казалась ему такой невинной. Он наконец улыбнулся, чувствуя себя более спокойно.

– Я не уверен, что я могу вам помочь, – сказал Дэнни. – Я никогда не видел оборотня до той ночи, – он слегка пожал плечами.

– А вот Люпин видел, – сказал Грюм и уставился обоими глазами на Римуса.

– Правда? – Дэнни посмотрел на Римуса и с удивлением смерил его взглядом.

Разумеется, Римус понимал, что видит Дэнни; все видели одно и то же, тощего неуклюжего восемнадцатилетнего парня, у которого была слишком длинная шея, копна растрёпанных русых кудряшек, острые колени и так много шрамов. Он сглотнул, чувствуя себя маленьким глупым ребёнком в комнате, полной мужчин.

– Да, правда, – сказал он, опуская взгляд на свои руки.– Двух членов стаи Сивого, Ливию и Кастора.

– Сивого?! – сказал Дэнни в восхищении. – Чёрт возьми.

– Римус не новичок в операциях подобного рода, – сказал Ферокс. Его голос был таким гордым, но Римус посмотрел на него просящим взглядом, потому что да, он был  _ новичком, _ он был абсолютным новичком в этом всём – шпионаже, и секретных собраниях, и военных действиях. Ему не нравилось это ощущение. Все ожидали от него слишком многого.

– Я только говорил с ними, – сказал он. – Они ничего мне не сделали, потому что Сивый им не разрешил, я так думаю. Они делают всё, что он говорит, они верны ему.

– Как армия, – с кивком головы сказал Ферокс, как будто он понимал. Римус бросил на него долгий взгляд.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Как семья.

– Это опасный культ, – резко сказал Грюм. – Мне не важно, как мы его называем. Нам нужно присматривать за ними. Изнутри.

– Так что вы от нас хотите? – спросил Римус, расправив плечи. Сейчас он чувствовал себя более-менее в своей тарелке. Ферокс до сих пор смотрел на него, но теперь с настоящим уважением.

– Да, что мы можем сделать? – спросил Дэнни.

Лицо Грюма искривилось в косой ухмылке.

– Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Лютном переулке?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – ‘Don’t Fear The Reaper’ группы Blue Oyster Cult.


	152. Война: Внедрение

_ Whatever happened to _

_ All of the heroes? _

_ All the Shakespeare-os? _

_ They watched their Rome burn. _

_ Whatever happened to the heroes? _

_ Whatever happened to the heroes? _

_ No more heroes any more _

_ No more heroes any more _

_ Что же случилось _

_ Со всеми героями? _

_ Шекспировскими персонажами? _

_ Они смотрели, как их Рим горит. _

_ Что случилось с героями? _

_ Что случилось с героями? _

_ Больше героев нет. _

_ Больше героев нет. _

Понедельник, 17-ое июля, 1978 год.

Первый раз Римус прибыл в Косой переулок один, воспользовавшись маггловским транспортом. Ну; вообще-то, большую часть пути он телепортировался, но проехал две остановки на метро, просто чтобы это было убедительно. Грюм запретил ему пользоваться дымолётным порошком Поттеров на случай, если за их каналами следили, и Римус согласился.

Он вошёл на переулок через кирпичную стену за Дырявым Котлом и направился прямиком в паб. Дэнни уже сидел там и ждал его с бокалом огненного виски в руках. Он смущённо улыбнулся Римусу.

– Мне нужно было набраться немного датской храбрости.

– Понимаю тебя, – мрачно кивнул Римус. Он заказал то же самое у горбатого трактирщика.

Они отошли от барной стойки и нашли тихий угол. Римус наложил чары  _ муффлиато  _ для верности. Они быстро обменялись новостями – Марлин начала проходить курс целительства в Святом Мунго и была всем довольна, Дэнни ничем особо не занимался.

– Понятное дело, у меня есть сбережения; не то чтобы я свожу концы с концами, – вздохнул он. – Кэннонс довольно хорошо платили, я мог бы уже уйти в отставку, если бы захотел. Просто не ожидал, что это случится так скоро.

Римус не знал, что сказать, потому что идея о какой-либо работе до сих пор казалась ему невероятно далёкой. Дэнни постоянно бросал взгляды на его шрамы.

– Прости, – сказал он, когда заметил, что Римус это видит. – Я просто… ну, знаешь. Никогда не видел…

– Я знаю, - ответил Римус, пытаясь немного расслабиться. Он закончил остатки своего виски и достал портсигар. – Всё нормально. У тебя есть…?

– Только один или два, – ответил Дэнни. – Наверное, будет больше. О, ну, и укус, конечно, – он огляделся вокруг, проверяя, не подслушивает ли их кто.

– Конечно, – кивнул Римус, закуривая и отчаянно затягиваясь сигаретой. – Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

– А это имеет значение?

– Возможно, – пожал плечами Римус. – Я думаю, это важно для них. Мне кажется, тот, кто обращает тебя… после этого они связаны с тобой. Ты можешь узнать их запах. Они могут узнать твой.

Дэнни с отвращением сморщил нос.

– Откуда ты это всё знаешь?

– Что-то просто из опыта. Что-то из книг. Ты что-нибудь читал об этом?

– Нет, – отвёл взгляд Дэнни. – Никогда не любил читать. Всё равно в Святом Мунго сказали даже не пытаться. Не то чтобы от этого можно вылечиться.

– Нельзя, - нахмурился Римус, почему-то недовольный таким мышлением. – Да, вылечиться нельзя, но… ну, всё равно можно много чего узнать. Это же не просто заболевание, знаешь. Это то, кто мы есть.

– Это не то, кто я есть, – со злостью бросил Дэнни, сжав кулаки на столешнице.

Римус пристыженно отвёл взгляд. Дэнни не был к этому готов, осознал он. До сих пор отрицал случившееся. Дэнни поднял руку и попросил у Тома за барной стойкой ещё один бокал. Римус задумался, как много тот уже выпил. Спрашивать казалось грубо; Дэнни был старше него, и в Ордене состоял дольше.

– Так, что, – сказал Дэнни деловым тоном, – какой у нас план? Зайти и задать несколько вопросов?

– Нет, я так не думаю… – осторожно сказал Римус. Боже, Дэнни был совсем не готов. – Мне кажется, нам нужно быть более… эм… незаметными.

– Нам нужно, чтобы они узнали, кто мы такие.

– Они узнают, кто мы такие, как только мы войдём туда. По запаху.

– Фу, – Дэнни снова сморщил нос и осушил свой бокал.

– Слушай, может, ты останешься здесь? – попытался предложить Римус. – Серьёзно, я уже делал это раньше, я справлюсь. Я подам тебе сигнал, если у меня возникнут проблемы.

Дэнни покачал головой.

– Я обещал Фероксу и Грюму, что сделаю это.

– Они не узнают, я ничего не скажу, – надавил Римус. – Правда, всё нормально, если тебе неприятно, они не должны заставлять тебя…

– Я сказал, что сделаю это! – Дэнни ударил кулаками по столу.

У Римуса возникло странное желание завыть. Было бы гораздо проще разобраться с этим по-волчьи; он мог бы просто утвердить себя лидером, и Дэнни пришлось бы подчиниться или получить хорошую трёпку. Он ограничился тем, что встретился с Дэнни взглядом и строго удержал его. Это возымело желаемый эффект.

– Прости, – со вздохом сказал тот, и его напряжённые плечи поникли. – Я просто на взводе, в четверг будет полнолуние.

– Я понимаю, – ровно сказал Римус. – Но там тебе придётся держать себя в руках, ладно?

– Да. Ладно, – кивнул Дэнни. Он замешался, бросая на Римуса оценивающий взгляд. – Марлс сказала, что ты самый умный парень на вашем году.

Римус почувствовал, как его уши загорели.

– Едва ли, – ответил он.

– Но она тебе доверяет. Наверное, мне стоит сделать то же самое, – подчинился Дэнни. Римус расправил плечи, по его телу пробежала волна животной гордости.

– Спасибо, – кивнул он. – Ладно, они узнают нас, когда мы войдём. По запаху – я знаю, тебе это не нравится, но я клянусь, это одно из самых полезных умений, которое у тебя сейчас есть, так что не игнорируй его, хорошо?

– Это сбивает с толку, – с отчаянием сказал Дэнни. – Половину времени я даже не знаю, что это такое я… чую.

– Что насчёт меня? – спросил Римус. – Ты можешь узнать меня по запаху?

Дэнни молча посмотрел на него и сконцентрировался. Его ноздри слегка вздрогнули. Он кивнул.

– Хорошо! – воодушевлённо сказал Римус – раньше он ни с кем не мог об этом поговорить. – Это как будто… будто что-то знакомое, да? Что-то, что ты очень хорошо знаешь. Со временем ты станешь различать запахи лучше, если перестанешь их игнорировать. Я понял, что если я расслабляюсь, то становиться немного проще – на самом деле, практически не приходится прилагать усилий, через какое-то время получается само собой, – затем он вспомнил кое-что ещё, что Дэнни нужно было знать, но он не совсем понимал, как это объяснить. – Эм… может, ты заметишь, что, эм… самки пахнут по-другому. Эм. Более приятно.

– Ясно, – снова кивнул Дэнни, чуть побледнев.

Римус опустил взгляд, прочистил горло и продолжил:

– Те, которых я встречал? Которые из стаи Сивого? Они сильные. У них очень могущественная магия, им даже не нужны палочки. Так что лучше не пытаться нападать на них, потому что это не будет дуэлью – их движения трудно предугадать.

– Мерлин, – выдохнул Дэнни.

– Не переживай, – быстро сказал Римус. – Они не станут с нами сражаться. Ну, я так не думаю, по крайней мере. Это бессмысленно; они хотят переманить нас к себе.

Дэнни фыркнул с издёвкой. 

– Сто раз.

– Попытайся быть понимающим, – сказал Римус. – Слушай их – нам нужно, чтобы они думали, что мы заинтересованы, ясно?

– Ясно. Конечно. Только вот мы не заинтересованы, – Дэнни снова как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Ясное дело, что нет, – огрызнулся Римус. – Но мы пойдём туда, чтобы наладить контакт. Мы пойдём туда, чтобы поговорить, а это значит, что придётся слушать.

– Это не то, что я понял из слов Грюма, – сказал Дэнни. – Это разведка, а не мирные переговоры.

– Ну, Грюм ни черта об этом не знает, – сказал Римус. – Дэнни, послушай меня. Перестань считать их своими врагами, потому что это не так. Тот, кто тебя укусил – он был неправ, ладно? Его нужно арестовать, его нужно наказать. Но кто-то когда-то укусил  _ его.  _ И из-за этого вся его жизнь изменилась, никто больше не смотрел на него как на человека. Ты же это понимаешь, правда?

Дэнни смотрел на дно своего пустого бокала. Он не ответил, но Римус знал, что он слушает.

– Они как мы, – твёрдо сказал Римус. – Только им не так сильно повезло. У нас с тобой есть люди, которые заботятся о нас, которые хотят уберечь нас, которые знают, что мы больше, чем просто какие-то… монстры. А те, которых мы встретим… возможно, у них никогда никого не было. Может, Сивый был единственным человеком, которому было не всё равно.

–  _ Человеком,  _ – Дэнни практически выплюнул это слово. – Как ты можешь так говорить. Как тебе может быть не похуй, что с ними случится? Как ты можешь быть таким  _ спокойным?! _

– Я достаточно времени злился, – прохладно ответил Римус. – Теперь я готов сделать с этим что-то.

Они заказали ещё по бокалу и после этого ушли.

Дэнни сказал, что ещё ни разу не был в Лютном переулке, а Римус, конечно, знал, как он выглядит – и как пахнет. Аура тёмной магии до сих пор парила вокруг; едкий дым, кислое молоко. Это была тусклая мощёная улица с кривыми дорожками, вьющимися по всем направлениям. Окна магазинов были грязными и демонстрировали зверский ассортимент тёмных и опасных артефактов.

Найти паб было легко. На балке перед входом в Голову Мантикоры висел ужасный болтающийся на цепях знак с изображением окровавленной головы мантикоры на тарелке. У создания была мужская голова, но густая львиная грива. Его глаза закатились, рот открылся в молчаливом болезненном стоне. Из-за него по телу Римуса пробежала дрожь. Он был похож на Ферокса.

Он зашёл внутрь первым, Дэнни был вполне счастлив идти у него за спиной. Он открыл дверь и в тот же момент, как перешагнул порог, почувствовал этот запах. Он резко ударил его, поджёг его кожу, заставил все волосы на его теле встать дыбом.

Пять оборотней. Он узнал каждого из них, прежде чем увидел. Трое сидели за столом в дальнем углу. Два были за барной стойкой. Кроме них были другие; существа, о которых Римус слышал, но никогда не видел. Вампир. Две банши. Целая группа гоблинов.

Дэнни напрягся у него за спиной, Римус мысленно приказал ему успокоиться; это было так очевидно. Но теперь им не оставалось ничего, кроме как зайти внутрь; Римус услышал стук захлопнувшейся за ними двери.

Внутри было относительно темно; окна были закрыты потёртыми бархатными занавесками. Мрачные панели из красного дерева на стенах и столешницы были покрыты странной липкой пылью, которая блестела в некоторых местах. За барной стойкой стояли огромные зеркала с большим количеством полок, на которых стояли бутылки разных размеров, форм и цветов, и в свете огней они блестели как драгоценные стёкла. В камине горел огонь, но всё же внутри было по странному прохладно.

Римус подошёл к барной стойке как можно беззаботней. На фигуре за ней была тяжёлая мантия, капюшон натянут низко на лицо, так что Римус не мог ничего увидеть.

– Два огненных виски, пожалуйста, – сказал он и моментально пожалел о своей вежливости. Он проводит слишком много времени у чёртовых Поттеров.

Бармен развернулся и потянулся к бутылке. Римус пошарился в мантии в поисках денег. Дэнни подошёл близко к нему и огляделся вокруг.

Два оборотня у стойки смотрели на них. Естественно, этого они и ожидали; этого они и хотели. Всё шло по плану Грюма – Римус и Дэнни были неоценимы для Ордена, как он сказал. Парень, которого обратил сам Сивый, в котором был заинтересован сам Сивый, и парень, который был недавно обращён, и кого остальные будут считать уязвимым.

Римус осторожно кивнул им. Дэнни ничуть не двинулся, но ничего страшного – было очевидно, что лидером был Римус. Те кивнули ему в ответ. Римус почуял любопытство, но не опасность. Он более уверенно расправил плечи.

Они были самцами, примерно одного роста, буквально на несколько сантиметров ниже Римуса. Один был коренастым, с грязными светлыми волосами, квадратной челюстью, в любых других обстоятельствах даже привлекательным. Другой был из стаи Сивого. Его волосы были практически наголо сбриты, на одной щеке был грубый шрам и, естественно, тату на руках и шее – все лунные фазы.

Бросив взгляд за плечи этим двоим, Римус попытался прочитать тех троих в углу. Две самки, один самец, все из стаи Сивого. Не Ливия и Кастор, что было облегчением.

Их виски прибыли, и Римус быстро осушил свой, не разрывая зрительного контакта с двумя оборотнями у стойки – или хотя бы с тем, который принадлежал Сивому. Дэнни последовал его примеру. Человек Сивого слегка склонил голову и затем протянул руку. У него были длинные толстые ногти, чёрные от грязи. Римус ответил на рукопожатие.

– Добро пожаловать, братья, – сказал он, пожимая руку Дэнни тоже. Дэнни был очевидно в ужасе от этого, но Римус решил, что это наверняка выглядит как обычная нервозность. И кто мог его за это винить. – Я Гай. Садитесь с нами.

Римус бросил взгляд на Дэнни, тот кивнул, и они оба прошли за Гаем к столу в углу. Сиденья выглядели как древние церковные скамьи, и сидеть на них было очень неудобно. Римус попытался невзначай сесть рядом с Дэнни, но Гай уселся между ними, отделяя их друг от друга. Ничего не поделать; Римус лишь надеялся, что Дэнни умеет телепортироваться.

Запах всех собравшихся вместе оборотней был совершенно ошеломительным. Римус был начеку, полон энергии – но также чувствовал себя в безопасности, очень комфортно. Не удивительно, что оборотней было так легко переманивать, подумал он. Люди тратили целые жизни, чтобы найти подобные чувства; и это было чувство, которое он хорошо знал. У него было это чувство с тех пор, как мародёры стали анимагами. Стая. Семья. Дом.

– Братья, сёстры, – начал Гай, – это Джереми, – он указал рукой на светловолосого красивого мужчину, с которым он говорил у стойки. – А это…

– Дэниэль, – напряжённо сказал Дэнни. Он отпил из своего бокала, осматриваясь глазами вокруг. Он не мог перестать бросать взгляды на женщин, и Римус понимал, почему. Гай кивнул и затем с ожиданием посмотрел на Римуса.

– Римус Люпин, – спокойно сказал он.

Атмосфера вокруг них заледенела, две женщины склонились ближе, сверкая глазами и оскалив зубы в подобии улыбки.

– Римус Люпин, – сказал Гай. – Волчонок, который напал на нашего брата Кастора и нашу сестру Ливию.

– Я защищался, – сказал Римус, подняв подбородок. Любой признак слабости будет использован против него.

– Мы считали, что Римус Люпин сделал свой выбор, – сказала одна из женщин низким хриплым голосом.

– Я хотел закончить школу. Теперь я это сделал, – спокойно ответил Римус. – Я рассматриваю все возможности.

Женщины продолжили смотреть на него, очевидно не веря ни единому его слову. Но Гай поднял руку.

– Наш отец милостив и щедр, – с улыбкой сказал он. – Он принимает всех своих детей.

– Брат, – сказала женщина, – ему нельзя доверять! Он щенок Дамблдора!

– Он был возвышен  _ самим Сивым,  _ – резко огрызнулся Гай, после чего повернул голову, взмахнул рукой и изогнул запястье. Женщина, которая говорила, вдруг замерла, широко распахнув глаза, как будто ее прострелила острая боль. – Так что придержи. Свой. Язык, – сказал Гай, снова поворачивая руку.

Женщина расслабилась и тяжело задышала. Все слышали ее частое сердцебиение. Римуса затошнило.

Гай улыбнулся всем остальным за столом.

– Братья, – сказал он трём новичкам, – наш отец, Фенрир Сивый, принимает вас в свою стаю. От нас отказались, прямо как и от вас, нам отказывали в убежище, в дружбе, в защите. Наш отец вернёт вам это всё – и гораздо больше.

– Как? – спросил Римус в надежде, что интонация его голоса была приятной и вопросительной.

Гай бросил на него взгляд. Римус вернул его. Это было странно. Он знал, что правильным поступком – правильным поступком для миссии, для его безопасности и безопасности других оборотней – будет опустить голову, выглядеть подчинённым, держать язык за зубами. Он должен был заслужить их доверие.

Но он не мог этого сделать. Возможно, дело было в нервах, или в силе их запаха и в мощи так близко от него, или же в этой старой агрессивности Лайелла Люпина, но Римус обнаружил, что делает прямо противоположное. Он поднял голову выше, пользуясь преимуществом своего роста, ведь он был выше всех остальных даже в сидячем положении. Он встретился с ним взглядом и сказал:

– Я просто хочу знать, как Сивый планирует обеспечить нам убежище, дружбу и защиту.

– Со временем ты увидишь.

– Ясно, ну, это не очень-то убедительно, – пожал плечами Римус. – Звучит, как одни лишь обещания, но никакого конкретного плана, а что вы двое думаете? – он посмотрел на Дэнни и Джереми, блондина.

Дэнни лишь уставился на Римуса с шоком в глазах. Джереми пожал плечами, не понимая, что происходит:

– Мне плевать, как он это делает, главное, чтобы делал. Всё равно больше некуда идти, моя семья меня вышвырнула.

– А что, если бы тебе было, куда идти? – быстро сказал Римус. – Что, если бы существовало безопасное место, и тебе не нужно было бы выбирать чью-то сторону в войне…?

– Римус Люпин, ты заблуждаешься, – сказал Гай, повышая голос. – Для нас не существует подобных мест. Люди предельно ясно нам это показали.

– Люди… – осторожно сказал Римус, быстро соображая. – Они не правы, я согласен с тобой – министерство магии нуждается во многих реформах – но изменения могут произойти, только если…

– Им это не интересно. Им интересно лишь убийство наших братьев и сестёр; им интересно лишь запирать нас, подавлять волка.

– И что с этим собирается делать Сивый? – настаивал Римус.

Он знал, почему у Дэнни участился пульс; почему он начал с отчаянием поднимать брови за плечом Гая, но Римус не мог думать об этом в тот момент. Это казалось безумием, давить вот так вот на Гая, когда он очевидно подавал знаки опасности, но Римус практически не мог остановить себя.

– Когда ты встретишь моего отца, – прорычал Гай, – ты всё поймёшь.

– Я бы хотел его встретить, – с готовностью сказал Римус.

Гай улыбнулся на это.

– Для этого будет своё время. Когда ты покажешь себя заслуживающим доверия, – он посмотрел на остальных. – Когда вы  _ все  _ покажете себя достойными, вы получите право называть его отцом.

– И как нам это сделать? – спросил Римус, наклоняясь вперёд в желании сохранить внимание Гая на себе. Он знал, что Дэнни никогда не присоединится к оборотням, но этот парень – Джереми – был в серьёзной опасности.

Вся поза Гая изменилась; он вдруг стал казаться больше, его плечи шире, он нахмурился на Римуса.

– Три полнолуния со стаей, – сказал он, вперившись в него взглядом.

– Отлично, – кивнул Римус. – Да, ладно, я хочу встретиться с ним, давай сделаем это? Можешь сказать мне, где…

Мучительная прожигающая боль прострелила его тело; его кости начали плавиться, его кожа кипеть, он хотел заорать, но его челюсть сомкнулась намертво. Яростные глаза Гая не отрывались от Римуса, и внезапно он начал слышать его; слышать голос Гая у себя в голове.

**_Римус Люпин, ты глупец._ **

Прошипел он.

**_Мой отец желает, чтобы ты жил, но только ты. Ты будешь послушным, иначе я убью всех в этом пабе. Я убью…_ **

Римус почувствовал странное чувство у себя в голове и понял, что делает Гай. Он попытался противиться, но боль так сильно его отвлекала, у него не было сил. Гай наткнулся на что-то, и его глаза злобно загорелись.

**_Я убью… Джеймса Поттера и Лили Эванс… и Питера, и Марлин, и Мэри, и… я убью Сириуса Блэка…_ **

Волна ярости поднялась внутри Римуса, и этого оказалось достаточно – только лишь достаточно, едва-едва – чтобы вырваться из железной хватки Гая, которой были сцеплены его разум и тело. Он зарычал и дёрнул руками и ногами, потому что его мозг был слишком затуманен, чтобы сделать что-то ещё. Он покачал головой, будто желая сбросить с себя ужасные мысли Гая, и бросился на него, уронив его спиной на скамью и навалившись сверху, после чего быстро положил руки ему на горло и с силой сжал.

Другие три оборотня – оборотни Сивого – попытались двинуться, но в Римусе было столько злости и жестоких эмоций, что ему даже не пришлось  _ думать,  _ как они уже застыли на месте.

– Это ты имел в виду под тем, чтобы доказать себя достойным, Гай? – прошипел он, сильнее сжимая руки, и лицо того налилось красным, вены вздулись на его висках. – Теперь я заслужил твоё грёбаное уважение?!

Гай отчаянно вцепился в Римуса, но он отпустил его только тогда, когда его тело начало слабеть и расслабляться. Он быстро отступил назад.

– Дэнни! – резко сказал он. – Нам нужно идти.

Они должны были уйти первыми; нельзя было допустить, чтобы их прогнали, это будет похоже на то, что они сбегают.  _ О блять,  _ подумал он,  _ о блять, зачем я это сделал?!  _ Что он скажет Фероксу? Грюм ему яйца оторвёт!

Последним, что увидел Римус, перед тем как он телепортировался с Дэнни, было испуганное лицо Джереми.

***

– Мерлин! – закричал Дэнни, как только они вырвались оттуда. – Какого  _ хуя?! _

Они были в поле в многих километрах от Лондона. Отсюда они должны были дойти до автобусной станции, где их будет ждать Грюм для отчёта.

– Прости! – пытался отдышаться Римус, качая головой. – Я… я вышел из себя.

– Да ладно, блять, а то я не видел! – кричал Дэнни. – Я бы не разрешил тебе пить огненный виски, если бы знал, что ты съедешь с катушек и пойдёшь на всю армию Сивого в одиночку!

– Это была не  _ вся  _ его армия, – едко ответил Римус, вытирая пот со лба. Его тело до сих пор дрожало от той агонии, через которую провёл его Гай.

– А  _ это  _ была не наша, мать его, миссия, тебе так не кажется?! – не остался в долгу Дэнни. – Ты сказал, что мы должны действовать незаметно! Ты сказал, что нам надо их слушать!

– Я осознал, что это не сработает, – попытался объяснить Римус. – Они стая; необходимо подавлять лидера, необходимо показать им, что…

– Ты даже говоришь как они! – вдруг сказал Дэнни.

– Что?

– Ты! Всё это дерьмо про ‘особые умения’. Ты хочешь быть таким, да? Ничем не отличаться от стадного животного? Ебаным зверем?!

Римус уставился на него. Он не знал, что сказать, у него слишком сильно кружилась голова, его мысли были в полном беспорядке.

– Слушай, – сказал он, до сих пор не подавив дрожь, – давай просто найдём Грюма.

– Ладно, – согласился Дэнни, раскрасневшись. – Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем быстрее я избавлюсь от  _ тебя. _

Римус не ответил, лишь начал идти. Его голова просто раскалывалась, на глаза давила мигрень, яркое летнее солнце прожигало его словно кинжалы после прохлады Головы Мантикоры. Его мысли неслись со скоростью света. Как он это объяснит? Как кто-нибудь может выслушать это и довериться ему когда-либо снова? И больше всего его беспокоило то, что его первым инстинктом было соврать.

Дэнни шёл быстрее него, но опять же, его разум никто не разрывал всего несколько минут назад… о, блять. Неужели Дэнни был прав? Неужели Римус в глубине был точно таким же?

Они дошли до автобусной станции – давно заброшенной, покрытой жёлтой пыльцой и рисунками граффити. Грюм, как всегда пунктуальный, уже их ждал. Он посмотрел на них, дико кружа своим голубым глазом между ними.

– Что произошло? – сразу спросил он.

Римус посмотрел на Дэнни. Дэнни посмотрел на Римуса и опустил взгляд. Римус сглотнул и стиснул зубы.

– Я допустил ошибку, – сказал он. – Я позволил себе выйти из себя.

Грюм долго на него смотрел. Его было совершенно невозможно прочесть, и хоть Римус знал, что тот не читает его мысли – теперь он знал, каково это – ему казалось, будто его всё равно медленно разбирают на части.

– Расскажи мне всё, парень, – наконец сказал Грюм.

Римус сделал всё, что мог. Он не стал упоминать виски. Он не стал упоминать ощущение потери контроля ещё до того, как Гай начал причинять ему боль. И, разумеется, он не повторил ничего из того, что Гай шептал в его голове. Он рассказал только то, что Дэнни мог бы рассказать. И это сработало.

– Похоже, это было самозащитой, – по-деловому сказал Грюм, как будто подобные вещи происходили ежедневно.

– Я зашёл слишком далеко, – сказал Римус. Сейчас ему было легко подчиниться, вести себя вежливо и уважительно по отношению к кому-то. – Я поступил… я плохо себя повёл. Я подвергнул Дэнни опасности.

– Не нужно так себя корить, Люпин, – сказал Грюм практически добрым тоном. – Ты оказался в сложной ситуации. Вы оба выбрались оттуда. Тебе нужно к целителю? Ты знаешь, что это было за проклятие?

– Это была бессловесная магия, – покачал головой Римус. – И всё нормально. Всё было даже не так плохо, как в полнолуния.

Это было ложью. Он до сих пор чувствовал остатки проклятия, его голова раскалывалась, нервные окончания горели. Но это всё пройдёт. Боль часто проходила, или же ты просто учился жить с ней.

Грюм хрипло засмеялся.

– Молодец, парень. Ладно, Маккиннон, что-нибудь ещё?

Дэнни покачал головой. Он не много сказал, пока Римус объяснялся, лишь пару раз подал голос, чтобы подтвердить, что это было правдой. Он до сих пор не смотрел на Римуса, и Римус мог его понять. Грюм никак не прокомментировал эту странную атмосферу, если что-то и заметил. Он хлопнул в ладоши.

– Ладно, тогда я думаю, сейчас можно телепортироваться. Люпин, я отправлюсь с тобой, у меня ещё одна встреча. Маккиннон, сможешь добраться сам куда-нибудь в безопасное место?

– Да. Без проблем, – ответил Дэнни пустым голосом. – Увидимся, – и начал уходить обратно в поле.

Римус посмотрел на Грюма.

– Он злится на меня. Мне кажется, нам не стоит больше работать вместе вот так вот.

– Не будете, – резко сказал Грюм.

У Римуса упало сердце. Значит, вот и всё. Грюм ему больше не доверял. Мракоборец начал уходить в противоположную от Дэнни сторону по тихой деревенской дороге. Римус поспешил за ним. Земля казалась какой-то странной под ногами, будто губка.

Грюм резко остановился, по всей видимости, решив, что тёмное укрытие деревьев, где они сейчас стояли, достаточно подходило для телепортации. Он бросил взгляд на Римуса.

– У Маккиннона кишка тонка, это очевидно. Мы поставим его на роль связного или отправим охранять штаб-квартиру. В следующий раз сможешь отправиться один?

– Я… что?!

– Сегодня ты показал им, кто ты такой, – сказал Грюм, посмотрев на Римуса обоими глазами. – Это хорошо. Это дойдёт до стаи. Взбудоражит их. Нам нужно, чтобы Сивый отвлёкся.

– Я не совсем понимаю, – нахмурился Римус.

– Разве нет? – Грюм выгнул пушистую бровь. – Мне кажется, ты гораздо смекалистей, чем показываешь, Люпин. Ладно, пойдём, у меня встреча с Флимонтом.

И на этом всё. Больше никаких вопросов. Через несколько секунд они оказались на заднем пороге дома Поттеров, ответили на наводящие вопросы от Юфемии, и после этого всё вернулось на круги своя; они вернулись в реальность, окружённые тёплой знакомой обстановкой кухни. Это было похоже на пробуждение от ночного кошмара, и сейчас оставалось только продолжать напоминать себе, что теперь всё в порядке.

Грюм ушёл в кабинет мистера Поттера, и Джеймс с Сириусом выбежали из коридора, чтобы встретить Римуса. Сириус выглядел практически сумасшедшим, и на секунду они остановились друг напротив друга, глядя друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами, полными слов. Наконец, Сириус шагнул к нему навстречу, сжал Римуса в объятии и спрятал лицо у него на плече.

– Ты в порядке, – прошептал он.

– Я в порядке, – сдавленно сказал Римус, крепко сжимая его в ответ. И он хотел сказать это, о боже, он очень, очень хотел сказать это. Но у него совсем не осталось сил, так что он просто поцеловал его, и Джеймс стоял прямо там, и миссис Поттер тоже, но Римус знал, что это было единственным, что могло передать Сириусу то, что ему нужно было сказать прямо сейчас.

Он отложил на потом ярость, страх, чувство вины и отчаянную необходимость мести. Для этого будет своё время. Но не сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – 'No More Heroes' группы The Stranglers.


	153. Война: Тыловой Фронт

Позднее лето 1978 года.

Он перевернулся в сотый раз, простынь прилипала к его разгорячённой коже. Он не чувствовал себя хорошо после полнолуния. Может, даже ещё до этого. Он спал всего пару часов в день, и сейчас было уже почти четыре часа утра, а у него не было сна ни в одном глазу.

– Не можешь уснуть? – Сириус тоже повернулся на бок.

– Да, – вздохнул Римус и сел прямо. – Прости. Я пойду в другую комнату.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – сказал Сириус, потирая глаза. – Всё нормально, я тоже уже проснулся, я побуду с тобой.

– Я сейчас не в настроении разговаривать.

– Ничего страшного. Я буду говорить, я всегда в настроении разговаривать.

Римус улыбнулся, даже несмотря на то, что не хотел. Чёртов Блэк.

– Ну давай, – пробормотал он и медленно опустился обратно на кровать. Его спина болела с последней луны, и перед сном он намазал немного мази от Марлин, но она уже теряла свою силу. Сириус повернулся к нему лицом, вытянул руку на тело Римуса и сонно заговорил ему на ухо.

– Не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня, – пробормотал он. – Не могу дождаться, когда ты уже наконец посмотришь квартиру. Раньше у меня никогда не было чего-то только своего.

– У меня тоже, – ответил Римус, закрывая глаза.

Сириус купил квартиру на прошлой неделе, пока Римус восстанавливался после полнолуния. Это было – само собой – импульсивным решением, но Римус думал, что в этом не было ничего страшного – у него было слишком много на уме, чтобы он мог помочь Сириусу, да и в конце концов, это были не его деньги.

Квартира находилась в Лондоне, даже в маггловском районе. После начального удивления Поттеров от решения парней, Флимонт настоял на том, чтобы убедиться, что все стандартные защитные чары были на месте, прежде чем им будет разрешено переехать, так что Римус ещё даже не видел ее.

– Расскажи мне про неё, – сказал Римус, поворачиваясь к Сириусу и сворачиваясь в клубок. Он редко принимал позы небольшого размера – в конце концов, он был больше Сириуса, и это казалось глупым. Но прямо сейчас, с депривацией сна и чувством тревожности, ему было приятно уткнуться лицом в ночную футболку Сириуса.

– Она маленькая, – сказал Сириус, положив подбородок Римусу на макушку. – Одна спальня, одна кухня, одна ванная.

– Звучит охеренно, – ответил Римус. И он действительно имел это в виду. Он никогда не представлял, что будет жить в подобном месте, ни за что в жизни.

– Можем сделать там всё, что захотим; мебель, обои, что угодно.

– Я оставлю вопросы внутреннего дизайна тебе.

– Ладно. Ты можешь построить книжные шкафы.

– Книжные шкафы? – Римус поднял голову. Он не подумал об этом.

– Ага, книжные шкафы, – ответил Сириус с улыбкой в голосе. – И место для коллекции пластинок, само собой. И ещё недалеко есть гаражи, которые я, может, смогу арендовать…

– У нас будет машина?! – Римус был немного встревожен этим; он только-только согласился взять старую метлу Джеймса, чтобы добираться по делам Ордена, и ему совсем не хотелось ещё и учиться водить.

– Не машина… – уклончиво сказал Сириус. – Но я просто думал… ну, было бы реально полезно, если бы у нас был ещё какой-то транспорт.

– Есть метро, – сказал Римус. – Автобусы. Знаешь, Лондон вообще-то знаменит ими.

– Да…

– Ты уже купил его, да? – Римус отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Сириусу в лицо.

– Эм…

– Сириус!

– Что?! – дерзко ухмыльнулся тот. – Это мой подарок на день рождения от самого себя!

– Твой день рождения через несколько месяцев!

– Тогда на новоселье. Я тебе тоже что-нибудь куплю!

– Серьёзно, – засмеялся Римус, снова обнимая Сириуса, – ты невозможный. Избалованный мажор.

– Приютовское быдло, – со смехом ответил Сириус, его голос был приглушён из-за плеча Римуса.

Какое-то время они лежали тихо и недвижно, просто так. Римус немного расслабился, но спать не собирался. Скоро всё равно уже рассвет. Время от времени ему казалось, что он слышит пение птиц в саду. В Лондоне такого не будет. Лишь гремящие молочные грузовики, мусорные камазы, шипящие автобусы и, возможно, только старые голуби. Он уже не мог дождаться.

Он обнял Сириуса чуть крепче. В последнее время они много обнимались. Контакт казался жизненно необходимым; он напоминал Римусу о том, что он человек.

– Всё нормально? – тихо спросил Сириус.

– Да. Просто не могу уснуть.

– Всё ещё не в настроении поговорить об этом?

– Неа.

– Ладно, – Сириус легко вздохнул. Затем он повернул голову на плече Римуса, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, и медленно опустил руку ему на бедро. – А для чего-нибудь другого в настроении?

***

Римус как бы ожидал, что в первый раз он увидит свою новую квартиру вдвоём с Сириусом. Как же глупо; он и забыл, что даже вне стен Хогвартса Джеймс и Сириус шли в паре. А куда шёл Джеймс, туда же обычно шли Питер и Лили. Так что следующим утром они впятером сели на поезд до Лондона.

Сириус практически вибрировал от восторга, не в силах сидеть спокойно всю дорогу. Он скакал по купе, бегал по эскалаторам в Ватерлоо и прыгал с одной ноги на другую на станции метро. Они все надели маггловскую одежду, так что на нём была кожаная куртка, чёрные джинсы и высокие ботинки. Римусу нравилось отмечать подобные детали, потому что если они были магглами, то значит сегодня они не были на войне.

Квартира располагалась недалеко от Лестер-Сквер, в китайском квартале. Это была бедная часть города, но это не беспокоило Римуса, и для Сириуса тоже, казалось, не представляло никаких проблем. В этом районе было шумно и тесно, запах китайской еды, сигарет и открытых канализаций заполнял воздух. Телефонные будки были увешаны рекламой эскортов, и они прошли мимо как минимум двух стриптиз-баров.

– Я люблю Лондон, – улыбнулся Римус сам себе. Сириус сверкнул ему улыбкой.

Они вошли в их здание через дверь с задней улицы алкогольного магазина один за другим, Питер громко отметил, каким маленьким здесь всё было, и какими странными были магглы. Затем вверх по небольшому лестничному пролёту, после которого они вышли на бетонную лестничную площадку с ярко-жёлтой передней дверью. Номер 9.

– Дом! – сказал Сириус, вставляя ключ в замок и улыбаясь им всем.

Квартира была маленькой. Она была обыденной, обставленной по простому. Совершенно обычной. Она была абсолютно идеальной.

Они ступили прямо в гостиную, что было очень современно, без холла у входа. Слева была дверь, ведущая на кухню, на которой было солнечно и светло, небольшое окно располагалось над блестящей металлической раковиной. Лили прямиком прошла к холодильнику – она очень любезно взяла с собой бутылку белого вина, чтобы отпраздновать.

Римус вернулся обратно в гостиную и вышел в коридор, где было две двери – одна вела в ванную комнату – зелёная плитка 60-х с розовыми фарфоровыми деталями – другая вела в спальню. Два чемодана – одежда, которую они собрали и отправили заранее – стояли около шкафа. Кровать уже стояла там, аккуратно заправленная бордовым одеялом. Никаких четырёх балок, никаких секретных тёмных занавесок вокруг. Просто идеально-обычная двухместная кровать.

– Ну? – нервно спросил Сириус, заходя в комнату вслед за ним. – Я знаю, тут очень по-маггловски, но я не хотел перебарщивать с деньгами… и ее гораздо легче защитить, Монти даже посоветовался с Грюмом насчёт некоторых щитовых чар…

– Тут… отлично, – кивнул Римус. Он был так счастлив. Он просто улыбнулся, оглядываясь вокруг. – Тут… – у него не было слов.

К счастью, Сириус тоже улыбнулся, глядя на него.

– Я всегда знаю, что если ты не комментируешь что-то с сарказмом, то это хорошо, – подмигнул он. – Пойдём, ты даже не посмотрел гостиную!

Римус пошёл за ним обратно. Лили разливала вино по стаканам (‘Надо подарить вам нормальные бокалы для вина на новоселье!’), и они все громко заликовали, поднимая их.

– Брат, ты должен показать мне, как работает эта электрическая штука… духовка, – сказал Джеймс с широкими глазами. – И брат-арея.

–  _ Батарея,  _ – закатила глаза Лили. – Серьёзно,  _ как  _ ты получил Допустимо по Маггловедению?!

Питер смотрел на маленький кирпичный камин, который был вообще не к месту в современной гостиной с кремовым ковром и жалюзи.

– Значит, у вас есть дымолётная связь? – спросил он.

– Ага, – кивнул Сириус. – Для дел Ордена, конечно. И для вас. Грюм сделал ее неотслеживаемой. Вся квартира ненаносима на карту.

Римус не мог не чувствовать себя немного некомфортно из-за камина. Даже если это было необходимо, ему не нравилось, что члены Ордена имели доступ к их квартире в любое время дня и ночи. От мысли о голове Аластора Грюма в их гостиной его бросало в дрожь. Сириус, который до сих пор внимательно смотрел за Римусом, легко пихнул его в бок.

– У меня есть кое-что ещё, – он указал рукой на диван.

Они все повернули головы.

– Ты купил тилли-фон! – вдруг закричал Джеймс, практически проливая своё вино от восторга и указывая пальцем на прибор на краю стола около дивана.

– Успокойся! – заругала его Лили.

– Телефон! – Римус в шоке уставился на него. – Здесь есть связь?

– Ага, – с гордостью кивнул Сириус. – Просто подними трубку и набери номер – чтобы мне больше не пришлось торчать рядом с телефонными будками…

Он не договорил, потому что Римус практически сбил его с ног, обвил его руками и затем – потому что, в конце концов, они сейчас были в своём собственном доме – взял его лицо в ладони и долго и крепко его поцеловал.

Лили и Джеймс снова заликовали, Питер осушил свой стакан и налил себе ещё вина.

***

– Я нормально выгляжу? – спросил Сириус, внимательно глядя на своё отражение в зеркале ванной. Он не мог перестать застёгивать и расстёгивать рубашку. – Стоит надеть галстук?

– Нет, – засмеялся Римус, который стоял у него за спиной и натягивал обычную серую футболку через мокрую голову. – Прекрати волноваться, ты нормально выглядишь.

– Просто нормально?!

– Прости, – ответил Римус с невозмутимым лицом. – Ты невероятно выглядишь.

– Спасибо, – Сириус самодовольно ухмыльнулся ему в отражении. – Я просто не хочу подводить тебя, я никогда не знакомился ни с чьими матерями.

– А что насчёт миссис Поттер?

– Поттеры не считаются, они мне как родные родители, мне не нужно их впечатлять.

– Ты будешь стоять рядом со мной, – Римус натянул кардиган, чтобы закрыть руки. – Она будет впечатлена.

– Не говори так, – цокнул Сириус. – Я уверен, что она думает, что у тебя из задницы светит солнце.

– Ты готов?

– Готовее уже не буду.

Они вышли из ванной и затем из квартиры. Они жили здесь только полторы недели, и повсюду до сих пор стояли коробки, но для Римуса эта квартира уже ощущалась домом. Он любил связку ключей у себя в кармане; любил ощущение, когда он закрывал входную дверь от всего мира; любил иметь полностью своё место. Маленькая городская квартирка ничуть не напоминала огромный Хогвартс, но Римусу здесь уже нравилось больше, чем где-либо ещё в своей жизни.

(Грант выразился лучше всего – Римус позвонил ему сразу, как только смог – ‘Свой собственный адрес, значит? Чёрт возьми, а мы ведь  _ реально  _ поднялись в этой жизни.’)

Они телепортировались с лестничной площадки, что уже стало привычкой; она была достаточно закрыта, чтобы никто их не увидел. Через несколько секунд они оказались на тихой улице Кардиффа, где как раз – естественно – начинал идти дождь.

– Прости, надо было предупредить тебя, – засмеялся Римус, когда Сириус завизжал и начал задирать рубашку, чтобы прикрыть волосы. – Уэльское лето не особо отличается от шотландского.

Они быстро дошли до больницы, и Римус провёл Сириуса в отделение Спэрроу с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем в первый раз, когда он встретил Хоуп. Он улыбнулся и помахал медсестре на посту, прежде чем пройти в конец коридора, чтобы увидеть свою маму.

Занавеска вокруг кровати была наполовину задёрнута, так что сперва он аккуратно заглянул внутрь, чтобы проверить, не спит ли она. Но нет, она сидела, подперев спину подушками, и листала модный журнал. Он прочистил горло, и она подняла взгляд. Ее губы растянулись в широченной улыбке, показывая ее жемчужные зубы.

– Римус!

– Привет, – смущённо склонил голову он и подошёл поприветствовать ее.

Он легко поцеловал ее в щёку. Он делал так уже три раза, сделав значительный прогресс после того, как она поцеловала его руку. Прогресс шёл медленно, но каждый шажок казался колоссальным.

– Я надеялась, что ты придёшь сегодня! – она взяла его за руку и жадно оглядела его, пока он устраивался на пластиковом оранжевом стуле рядом с ее койкой.

– Прости, что так давно не был, – извинился он. – Я закончил школу, и потом я переехал… эм. Я привёл кое-кого познакомиться с тобой, – он посмотрел на Сириуса, который до сих пор стоял за занавеской и нервно смотрел на Хоуп. – Мама, – (это был второй раз, когда он назвал ее так в лицо), – это Сириус Блэк.

Сириус подошёл к изножью кровати, вытянув руки по бокам. Он выглядел так, будто очень сильно пытался на ёрзать.

– Очень рад познакомиться с Вами, мисс Люпин, – вежливо сказал он.

Она не исправила его, когда он произнёс фамилию, лишь дружелюбно улыбнулась в ответ.

– Здравствуй, Сириус. Ты друг Римуса из школы?

– Да, – кивнул тот.

– Мы с Сириусом живём вместе, в Лондоне, – сказал Римус, прощупывая почву. Он следил за выражением ее лица, но оно было нечитаемым. Она без проблем могла бы стать мракоборцем.

– Ну разве это не здорово? – сказала она, ее глаза уже были на мокром месте. – Твой папа всё время возил меня в Лондон, я так любила кататься на двухэтажных автобусах.

А. Она была в настроении поговорить о Лайелле. Подобные визиты были далеки от идеальных, но он позволял ей говорить, потому что это, казалось, делает ее счастливой. Она начала долгую и сбивчивую историю о всех случаях, когда Лайелл возил ее в Лондон, где они осмотрели все достопримечательности и ещё другие разнообразные места, которые он ей показывал – Эдинбург, и Блэкпул, и Аберистуит. Римус пытался не слушать слишком внимательно. Он не хотел начинать гадать, возил бы их Лайелл туда двоих, будь всё по-другому.

В итоге, когда Хоуп до сих пор не начала показывать никакого желания останавливаться, Римус указал Сириусу рукой сесть рядом, и тот подвинул себе стул от соседней пустой кровати. Пока он усаживался, Римус заметил чемодан у изножья. Обычно его там не было. Неужели ей наконец разрешили уехать домой?

– ...и я в самый первый раз попробовала карри в небольшом ресторане в Уэмбли… – говорила она.

– Мы в китайском районе, – сказал Римус.

– Замечательно, – улыбнулась она, хотя она очевидно понятия не имела, где это. Она всё больше и больше начинала вести себя как ребёнок, подумал он, наверное, дело в лекарствах, которые она принимала. Это должно было раздражать, но на самом деле лишь помогало ему больше ей сочувствовать. – И ты скоро узнаешь результаты экзаменов, да?

– Мы уже их узнали, – ответил Римус. – Я всё сдал.

– Он стал лучшим в школе по трём предметам, – неожиданно сказал Сириус. – По Истории, Уходу за Магическими Существами и Арифмантике – и по всем остальным получил отличные оценки!

Римус покраснел. Это было не совсем правдой. Ну, ладно, он получил ‘Выдающиеся’ отметки по большинству предметов, но по Трансфигурации у него вышло только ‘Превосходит Ожидания’.

– Вот это мой умный мальчик, – сонно разулыбалась она. – Прямо как твой папа.

– Ты куда-то уезжаешь, мам? – спросил Римус, недоумевая из-за чемодана.

– О да, – кивнула она и положила голову на подушки, которые ее поддерживали в сидячем положении. – Да, завтра я уеду в хоспис.

У Римуса всё заледенело внутри. В горле пересохло.  _ Нет,  _ подумал он,  _ нет. Мне нужно больше времени. _

– Завтра? – выдохнул он. Она сжала его руку, ее взгляд стал острым.

– Я готова, любимый мой. Время пришло.

– Но… – он не знал, что сказать. Он мог зареветь, но не хотел расстраивать ее.

Сириус сидел с непониманием, написанным на лице. Он не знал, что это значит.

– Я прослежу, что всё сделано, как надо, – по-деловому сказала Хоуп внезапно более взрослым голосом, чем обычно. – Если оставишь мне свой адрес, я прослежу, чтобы все вещи оказались там, где надо. И, естественно, похороны – я сказала Гетину оповестить тебя как можно быстрее, и что ты будешь сидеть в первом ряду. Не позволяй им садить тебя назад как какого-то бедного родственника. Ты мой сын, и я ни сколько не стыжусь, ты меня понял?

– Мама, пожалуйста… – Римус отвёл взгляд, шокированный тем, насколько разбито он себя чувствовал. – Я не… просто… ещё не сейчас, ладно?

Ее лицо смягчилось. Она вздохнула.

– Хорошо, дорогой мой. Прости меня.

_ Кто такой Гетин, блять?!  _ хотел закричать он.  _ Сколько ещё сюрпризов мне ждать, когда ты умрёшь?  _ Он знал, что это случится, но это всё равно были самые плохие новости в его жизни. Он не мог отделаться от чувства предательства. Они только-только нашли друг друга.

Сириусу стало некомфортно в наступившей тишине. Он не понимал общей неспособности Хоуп и Римуса говорить важные вещи; Сириус никогда не понимал, почему никто просто не говорил того, что чувствует, в ту же секунду, как почувствовал это. Но он уважительно относился к их личному пространству и поднялся на ноги.

– Я пойду возьму стакан чая, Римус, – ласково сказал он. – Тебе взять?

Римус кивнул.

– Столовая дальше по коридору, – сказал он, опустив взгляд в пол, до сих пор сжимая руку Хоуп. – Я скоро приду к тебе туда.

– Вам что-нибудь принести, мисс Люпин?

Она покачала головой.

– Нет, спасибо, дорогой. Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой.

Он галантно наклонил голову с вежливой улыбкой – боже, он мог быть таким очаровательным даже в самых отчаянных ситуациях – и затем быстро ушёл.

Римус отпустил руку Хоуп и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  _ Блять.  _ Ну неужели он не мог ничем насладиться хотя бы пять минут без какой-нибудь трагедии?

– Он очень хороший молодой человек, – радостно сказала Хоуп.

– Да, – выдохнул Римус с безрадостным смешком, нервно почёсывая затылок.

– Я понимаю, почему он тебе нравится, - подтолкнула она.

Видимо, она хотела покончить с неприятной частью. Может быть, она снова хотела поговорить о Лайелле. Ну, больше он ей этого не позволит. Она была не единственной, кто умел сбрасывать бомбы на голову.

Он посмотрел на неё, стараясь удержать ее взгляд.

– Слушай, мне кажется, я должен объяснить тебе кое-что, эм. Насчёт Сириуса. Насчёт нас с Сириусом.

Хоуп закрыла глаза с ласковой улыбкой на губах и покачала головой.

– Не нужно, милый, – она взяла его руку в свою и нежно похлопала. – Я всё поняла в ту же секунду, как увидела вас вдвоём.

– Ты… правда? – уставился на неё Римус. Он никогда не говорил об этом с кем-то старше себя.

– У меня уже какое-то время были подозрения. Я не стану притворяться, что это совсем не имеет значения, – ответила она, тщательно подбирая слова. – Но это не меняет того, кто ты есть, мой дорогой мальчик.

Она снова потянулась за его рукой, и он сжал ее в ответ. Она ласково погладила его костяшки большим пальцем.

– Ты его любишь, да?

– Я… – Римус почувствовал знакомую панику при упоминании этого слова, но раз уж здесь были только они вдвоём, ему казалось, что он был обязан быть честным с ней. Он кивнул. – Да.

– И он тоже тебя любит.

– Наверное. Да, любит.

– Значит, это всё, что мне нужно знать, – снова улыбнулась она и глубоко вздохнула. – Любовь. Это единственное, что ты сможешь забрать с собой, знаешь.


	154. Война: Осень 1978 года

_ Stop your messing around (ah-ah-ah) _

_ Better think of your future (ah-ah-ah) _

_ Time you straighten right out (ah-ah-ah) _

_ Creating problems in town (ah-ah-ah) _

_ Прекрати творить херню (а-а-а) _

_ Лучше подумай о своём будущем (а-а-а) _

_ Пришло время тебе всё разрулить (а-а-а) _

_ Все проблемы в городе (а-а-а) _

Римус выглянул из-за своей книги в окно кафе, чтобы проверить, не изменилось ли что-нибудь на улице перед ним. Он посмотрел на часы на грязной стене рядом с ним. Ещё пять минут, если Пит не опаздывает.

Римус снова опустил взгляд в книгу. Он не совсем читал ее, он был слишком отвлечён. В последнее время он редко был в настроении учиться между всеми эти встречами Ордена, странными и недостаточно объяснёнными заданиями и встречами с Хоуп в хосписе – что теперь он пытался делать каждые два дня.

Вдобавок ко всему, Римус и Сириус теперь учились ухаживать за собой самостоятельно. После недели выживания на доставке еды Римус признал поражение и попросил у миссис Поттер книгу рецептов. Пока что результаты были смешанными. Сириус же в это время достиг состояния нервного срыва в ответ на состояние ванной и посвятил несколько вечеров на поиск и отработку чистящих заклинаний.

Они поссорились по поводу того, покупать телевизор или нет (Сириус до странного подозрительно относился к вопросам маггловских технологий; он не видел в них смысла), и потом снова поссорились по поводу мотоцикла (Римус ненавидел всё, что его касалось, но больше всего он ненавидел невероятно опасные чары полёта, которые изучал Сириус).

Помимо этого всё шло довольно хорошо. Ну, хорошо – настолько хорошо, насколько этого можно было ожидать.

Часы продолжали тикать. Римус поднёс сколотую чашку чая к губам, отпил и скривился. Ледяной. Он сидел там как минимум час, но не то чтобы ему было ещё куда идти.

После той неудачной миссии в Лютном переулке ещё в июле Римус заметил значительный сдвиг в характере его миссий. Его часто ставили в пару с Питером и в основном посылали на ‘мягкие’ задания – передача сообщений, сбор отслуживших портключей – пару раз ему приходилось делать сэндвичи для гостей в доме Поттеров.

А удача Сириуса и Джеймса тем временем завела их в абсолютно другое направление. Они оба проводили большинство времени с Фрэнком и Элис или с близнецами Прюиттами, занимались самыми всевозможными интересными вещами по типу продвинутой защиты, охранных обязанностей и даже одной или двух полуночных облав.

Сириус проводил лучшее время в своей жизни. Римус был несчастен, но ничего не говорил. Другими словами, всё было как обычно.

Наконец, Римус поднял взгляд и увидел движение. Это был конец рабочего дня, и мужчины в строгих шляпах и костюмах начали заполнять улицы. Если присмотреться внимательно, можно было заметить, что некоторых мужчины и женщины были одеты менее консервативно, чем остальные. В министерстве магии тоже закончился рабочий день.

Римус быстро поднялся и случайно ударился ногой о стул рядом с собой. Он шикнул от боли и, слегка прихрамывая, дошёл до выхода из кафе. На улице было душно – не солнечно, но довольно жарко; погода головной боли. Густые грозовые тучи нависали над серыми зданиями, от мусорных баков возле кафе невыносимо воняло, старая еда разлагалась в нехарактерной жаре сентября.

Римус задержался на мгновение в ожидании, не желая, чтобы его увидели. Высокий красивый молодой человек прошёл мимо него в чёрной мантии и жилете тёмно-зелёного цвета. У него были острые скулы и платиновые волосы, хотя он был молод – Римус сразу же узнал Люциуса Малфоя, человека, ради свадьбы с которым Нарцисса рискнула своей жизнью. Римус проследил за ним взглядом и отрешённо отметил великолепный вкус двоюродной сестры Сириуса.

– О, привет, Лунатик.

Римус подпрыгнул. Каким-то образом Питер до сих пор умел подкрадываться к нему незаметно – практически всегда он появлялся неожиданно.

– Боже, Питер, ты напугал меня.

– Ну, если бы ты не пялился на задницу Малфоя как какой-то извращенец…

– Заткнись, – у Римуса и без этого уже было плохое настроение, и ещё не хватало, чтобы над ним подшучивал Питер Петтигрю.

– Не ожидал тебя увидеть, – сказал Питер, бросив взгляд на свои карманные часы и затем спрятав их обратно в карман брюк.

На нём была твидовая куртка и глупая маленькая шляпа-котелок горчичного цвета. Он выглядел как несуразный леприкон.

Римус мысленно заругал себя, пристыдившись своей зависти – несмотря на свои скромные отметки за К.О.Т.О.В., его друг сумел без проблем занять должность в министерстве на испытательный срок.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Римус. – Я же вовремя, разве нет?

– Ты, что, не получил сообщение от Артура? – невинно посмотрел на него Питер. – Всё отменилось. Они отправили Карадока.

– Оу, – Римус пожал губы.

– Так что мы можем пойти домой! – радостно сказал Питер. – Спасибо Годрику, я так устал. На работе сегодня было не присесть, я просто с ног валюсь.

– А, ясно, – кивнул Римус, его плечи поникли.

Он не вылезал из кровати до обеда. А потом он только прочитал газету, покурил и съел полбулки хлеба – который Сириус купил буквально вчера утром. Это был самый длинный его разговор с другим человеком за весь день.

– Ты уверен, что мы им не нужны? – с надеждой сказал он. – Может, мы всё равно пойдём…

– Лучше не надо, – покачал головой Питер. – Ты же знаешь, как Грюм относится к протоколу. И вообще, я умираю с голода, у меня даже не было времени пообедать.

– Правда? Хочешь сходить перехватить что-нибудь в Дырявом Котле? 

– Прости, я пообещал маме прийти домой. Ну, понимаешь, она переживает.

– Оу. Конечно.

– Бродяга же у вас дома, разве нет?

– Да, он уже должен был вернуться.

– Увидимся на следующей встрече, Лунатик!

– Да, увидимся.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, Питер пошёл к ближайшему дымолётному камину (он до сих пор не научился телепортироваться), а Римус к ближайшей тихой аллее, чтобы испариться спокойно.

Он попытался немного взбодриться, пока стоял перед дверью их квартиры. Он покачал головой, попытался прочистить голову и натянул на лицо улыбку. Открыл дверь.

– Ты рано! – раздался голос Сириуса с кухни, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы снова вернуть Римусу плохое настроение. Ему это показалось обвинением.

– Мм, – буркнул он, закрыл дверь и снял кардиган, его руки чесались и кололись от жары. Из-за этого его шрамы ощущались колючей проволокой.

– Как дела? – показался Сириус. Он недавно принял душ, и его волосы до сих пор блестели. – Что-то случилось?

Римус фыркнул и сбросил обувь, запуская ее под кофейный столик.

– Ничего не случилось. Всё отменилось. Или они отправили кого-то другого. Да это не важно, это всё равно была какая-то ерунда.

– Конечно, нет, – цокнул Сириус. – С чего бы Дамблдору поручать тебе какую-то ерунду?

– Потому что мне нельзя доверить что-то другое, но они всё равно хотят оставить меня под присмотром, чтобы я вдруг не перешёл на сторону зла.

– Лунатик… – теперь Сириус упёр руки в бока.

Римус вздохнул и махнул рукой.

– Забудь об этом. Как твой день?

– День был… трудный. Длинный, – осторожно ответил Сириус, очевидно пытаясь не спровоцировать Римуса дальше. – Всё как обычно, знаешь.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Римус. – Это ты целые дни проводишь с мракоборцами. Лучшее, что достаётся мне – это  _ Хвост. _

– Не говори так, – Сириус сел рядом с Римусом на диван. – Ты всё равно делаешь кучу полезных вещей. И они отправили тебя на ту миссию в начале лета, это было серьёзно!

Римус ничего не ответил. Он не рассказал Сириусу, что тогда произошло, как он  _ снова  _ потерял контроль, и как Грюм очевидно больше ему не доверял, а Дэнни, скорее всего, ненавидел его.

Сириус цокнул в последующей тишине.

– Слушай, если ты в таком настроении, то я не буду тебе мешать. У меня тоже был не самый лучший день.

– Окей, – резко ответил Римус.

Всё было не окей. Часть его хотела схватить Сириуса, поцеловать его, затащить в спальню и извиниться за то, что он ведёт себя как мудак. Другая часть хотела полноценной ссоры с громкими криками и матом. Ни в одном случае он не хотел, чтобы Сириус куда-то уходил.

Сириус вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Ну и окей, – он взял свои ключи по пути к выходу. – Пойду поработаю с мотоциклом, – сказал он. – Куплю хлеба по пути обратно, раз уж он  _ снова  _ закончился.

Римус фыркнул в ответ, предпочитая смотреть на дыру в своём носке, чем Сириусу в глаза. Они помирятся позже, они всегда мирятся.

***

Проблема жизни вне Хогвартса заключалась в том, что Римус никогда понятия не имел, где находились остальные. Он безумно скучал по карте мародёров, и на него находили приступы тревоги, когда он думал о Сириусе, Джеймсе и Питере в открытом мире лицом к лицу чёрт знает с чем.

Это было типичным чувством Римуса по отношению ко всему теперь, когда школа закончилась. В Хогвартсе у него всё было под контролем; у него было своё место, определённый статус. В реальном мире он был ничем и никем; возвращался обратно на самое дно.

Как взрослый и образованный молодой человек он знал, что ему нужно мужественно относиться к этим испытаниям судьбы; начать доказывать, что он чего-то стоит, как Джеймс и Сириус – и даже Пит. Но Римус ничего не делал. Он хандрил.

После отменившейся миссии с Питером состоялась ещё одна длинная и непонятная встреча с Орденом, и практически никто даже не глянул в сторону Римуса. Ни Грюма, ни Ферокса там не было, так что Римусу даже не к кому было подойти и спросить, не было ли каких-нибудь продвижений на стороне Сивого.

Было приятно увидеться с девчонками – Лили проходила интернатуру в научно-исследовательском отделе зельеварения в Святом Мунго, и они с Марлин завели целую кучу новых друзей в больнице. Мэри поступила в маггловский делопроизводственный колледж и – как и Римус – не особо была довольна своими заданиями от Ордена.

– Видимо, они не хотят, чтобы моя грязная кровь сорвала чьё-нибудь прикрытие, – закатила глаза она. Он фыркнул. Старая добрая Мэри.

После той встречи Римус практически всё время проводил один. Он спал допоздна, слушал радио, спускался вниз в магазин на углу за сигаретами и притворялся, что читает. Он сказал Сириусу, что изучает защитную магию, но он не видел смысла в исследованиях без всякой на той причины.

Однажды Римус растянулся на диване и решал кроссворд в бесплатной газете, которую он где-то достал. Ну. Он не столько ‘решал кроссворд’, сколько пытался написать самые странные ругательные слова, которые он только мог придумать для пустых клеток. Он застрял на слове номер двенадцать по вертикали ‘_ _ _И _ _ _ _ Ф’, когда зазвонил телефон.

Из-за этого он подпрыгнул; у них никогда не звонил телефон.

– А… алло? – хрипло сказал он и осознал, что был час дня, а он впервые заговорил за весь день.

– Как дела, сладенький?

– Грант? 

– Кто-то ещё называет тебя сладеньким? Вот ты шлюшка.

Римус засмеялся и разулыбался от уха до уха.

– Придурок конченый. Где ты пропадал?

– Тут и там. Прости, у меня выдалось занятое лето… эм… значит, ты дома?

– Да.

– Отлично, я в пяти минутах от тебя.

– Что?!

– Скоро увидимся! – звонок оборвался.

Не зная, чем ещё заняться, Римус в шоке пошёл в ванную, чтобы проверить свой внешний вид. На нём была мятая футболка, и он натянул свитер, валяющийся на полу, чтобы закрыть свои покрытые шрамами руки. Его волосы, казалось, никогда не менялись, не важно, что он делал, так что он просто провёл пальцами по кудряшкам, и они лишь спружинились обратно в привычное состояние. Он пожалел, что не принял душ с утра, но сейчас было уже слишком поздно.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Римус поспешил открыть ее, и проходя мимо двери на кухню, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой в сторону чайника, чтобы включить его. Его пульс участился, и он осознал, насколько рад он был увидеть кого-то, не вовлечённого в войну.

Он распахнул дверь сильнее необходимого, что она практически впечаталась в стену.

– Здарова, – в дверях стоял Грант, широко распахнув глаза, но улыбаясь. Его лицо было таким же круглым и солнечным, как в пятнадцать лет, с его сколотым зубом, и яркой одеждой, и вообще со всем, что было правильно в этом мире.

– Привет! – выдохнул Римус и отошёл в сторону, чтобы пустить Гранта внутрь. – Я так рад тебя видеть!

– Чёрт возьми, – Грант пихнул его кроссовком, заходя в квартиру. – Если бы я знал, что меня так будут встречать, я бы объявился сто лет назад.

Он остановился посреди гостиной, уперев руки в бока, и в восхищении огляделся вокруг. Он низко просвистел и сказал:

– А ты здесь нехило устроился, да? Вообще неплохо.

– Да, наверное, – почесал Римус затылок. Здесь было немного грязно, старые газеты и полупустые кружки чая были разбросаны повсюду, и это ещё не говоря про переполненные пепельницы. Внезапно ему стало очень стыдно.

– А нахрена вам камин? – засмеялся Грант. – Я думал, во всех современных квартирах есть центральное отопление?

– Мм, – промямлил Римус. – Будешь чай?

– Зашибись.

Римус пошёл на кухню и воспользовался бессловесной магией, чтобы поторопить чайник, и затем принёс две кружки в гостиную, где Грант изучал книжные полки. Он так хорошо выглядел. Его одежда была чистой и хорошей – на нём даже была рубашка с широким воротником и запонками.

Римус подал ему чай и немного прибрался, прежде чем сесть на диван.

– Поверить не могу, что ты здесь, – сказал он. Грант засмеялся.

– Я тоже, если честно. Давно не виделись, да?

– Как прошёл твой отпуск?

– Оу, эм… – Грант вдруг покраснел. Его уши ярко вспыхнули. – Я это, вообще-то, придумал… Я не хотел ничего сглазить.

– Что сглазить? Чем ты занимался?

– Я, эм. Слушай, только не смейся надо мной, ладно? Я ходил в вечернюю школу. Ну, знаешь, чтобы получить аттестат о среднем образовании, – он опустил взгляд.

– Это великолепно! – сказал Римус. Грант осторожно посмотрел на него, как будто ожидал какого-то сарказма или насмешки.

– Лучше поздно, чем никогда, наверное. Сегодня я сдавал экзамен по математике в Рассел-Сквер. Чертовски сложно, но мне кажется, я всё-таки сдал. Блядский Пифагор был тем ещё гандоном, да?

Римус засмеялся.

– Но ты молодчина! С чего ты вдруг так решил?

– Не хочу всю жизнь работать в пабе, – пожал плечами Грант. – После всех этих студентов у меня немного открылись глаза. Не хочу всю жизнь быть тупым.

– Ты не тупой, – твёрдо сказал Римус, бросая на него строгий взгляд.

– Ну, вот и посмотрим, – махнул рукой Грант, снова засмущавшись. – Если я сдам математику и английский – а мне кажется, английский я тоже нормально сдал – ты обязан увидеть мою орфографию, она в сто раз лучше теперь – то тогда надеюсь, что смогу начать экзамены для аттестата о полном среднем образовании в январе. Я думаю, я хочу поступить на психологию.

– Психологию, – в восхищении сказал Римус.

– Ага, – усмехнулся Грант. – Рики – один студент, с которым я встречался – сказал, что мне лучше идти в политику, но честно говоря, у меня уже в горле сидит этот Троцкий. Он был коммунистом.

– Троцкий?

– Рики.

– А, ясно, – задумчиво сказал Римус, отпивая свой чай. Все чем-то занимались. У всех было направление в жизни. А он просто сидел рядом и наблюдал, всё как всегда. Внутри него снова поднялась волна ненависти к себе.

– Так… как Сириус? – вежливо спросил Грант.

– Да, хорошо. Он вышел недавно. Эм… на лекцию в универ.

– Классно. А… твоя мама? Как она?

– Умирает, – буркнул Римус.

– Вот облом.

Римус практически подавился чаем от смеха. Грант ухмыльнулся.

– Эй, а ты слышал новости о Святом Эдди?

– Какие новости? – нахмурился Римус.

– Закрывают. Видимо, это последняя исправительная школа в Британии – теперь они все будут ‘детские дома’.

– Что стало со всеми парнями?

– Кого-то отправили в исправительные дома. Остальных разбросали по другим приютам. Они снесут Эдди, будут строить там квартиры.

– Никто не будет по нему скучать, – мрачно ответил Римус.

– Я выпью за это, – фыркнул Грант и поднял свою кружку чая. Они поболтали ещё немного, вспоминая прошлое. Грант ни с кем не встречался серьёзно и не знал, на сколько ещё останется в Брайтоне. Он скучал по Лондону, но он знал, что ему нужно скопить ещё денег, если он хочет вернуться и начать нормальную жизнь. Он изменился с последнего раза, когда Римус видел его.

– Да хрен со мной, с тобой-то что? Ты тоже в универе?

– Со мной, вообще-то, ничего интересного, – вздохнул Римус. – Сейчас трудно найти работу. Так что по большому счёту я просто сижу здесь.

– Повезло, что у тебя всё устроено, да? – Грант обвёл рукой вокруг себя, поднял пачку сигарет со стола и потряс ею. Римус кивнул и взял себе тоже.

– Да, повезло, – угрюмо сказал он, закуривая.

– Тебе нужно больше выходить из дома, дорогой, – сказал Грант серьёзным голосом.

– Что?

Грант цокнул, выдохнул дым и окинул Римуса взглядом с головы до ног.

– Посмотри на себя, несчастный ты придурок. Знаешь, я вообще-то не слепой. Заперся здесь и жалеешь себя, ведь так?

– Нет, я…

– Римус, – вздохнул Грант, качая головой, – я не пытаюсь тебя обидеть, я просто говорю. Помнишь, когда я ушёл из приюта и жил в том бараке?

– Да…? – Римус хотел бы забыть это, но это воспоминание было выжжено в его голове. Грязные матрасы, голые деревянные полы, плесень.

– Сначала я думал, что всё отлично – никакой больше школы, никакой больше надзирательницы, которая указывает мне, что делать, только я один на один со своей жизнью, – он покачал головой и поджал губы. – Мне нравилось убегать. Я постоянно это делал, когда был ребёнком. Сбегал от мамы, сбегал от деда – этого уёбка – сбегал из любого места, где меня пытались удержать. И дело в том, что мне всегда это  _ позволяли.  _ Надзирательница никогда не звонила в полицию, мама никогда не пыталась найти меня. Вообще, ты был единственным, кто когда-либо попытался найти меня.

– Я… – Римус не знал этого.

– Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, – засмеялся Грант, почёсывая подбородок. – Может, у тебя есть волшебная палочка или ещё что. Но ты нашёл меня. Я много думал об этом за последний год.

– Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё нормально.

– Я знаю это, – ласково улыбнулся Грант. – Именно это меня и поразило. Вот этому парню – этому умному, смешному, роскошному парню –  _ не насрать  _ на меня, когда всем остальным насрать. Из-за этого я почувствовал себя чем-то стоящим. Так что я решил, что лучше мне  _ сделать  _ что-то стоящее.

Римус не знал, что сказать. Он поставил кружку на стол.

– Вот поэтому я хотел дождаться окончания экзаменов, чтобы увидеться с тобой, – продолжил Грант. – Даже если я завалю их, я просто хотел сказать тебе, что я сделал это, что я пытаюсь быть лучше.

– Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать, – серьёзно сказал Римус.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Грант. – Я сделал это для себя, правда. Я сделал это, потому что вечно убегать и избегать херни, из-за которой я чувствовал себя дерьмом, было бессмысленно в конце концов. Если ты хочешь, чтобы люди думали, что ты стоишь чего-то, то надо начать показывать, что ты этого хочешь.

Римус без юмора засмеялся.

– Звучит так, будто ты уже учишь психологию.

– Я много читаю, – подмигнул Грант. – Значит, ты понимаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать?

– Да, – вздохнул Римус.  _ Делай что-то стоящее. Прекрати жалеть себя. _

– Хорошо, – радостно сказал Грант. – Потому что если тебе здесь не нравится, то я с радостью с тобой поменяюсь. Хорошая квартира, куча книг, шикарный парень…

Римус снова засмеялся и игриво пнул Гранта по ноге.

– Заткнись.

– Никогда. Ладно, мне пора идти, мне надо успеть на поезд – я приеду обратно где-то через месяц, если я получу нормальные результаты по экзаменам.

– Получишь, – уверенно сказал Римус. – Я знаю, что получишь.

– Спасибо. Ты ведь будешь звонить мне, да?

Они обнялись у двери, и Римус проводил его взглядом, пока тот спрыгивал по лестнице через две ступеньки за раз, насвистывая какую-то попсовую песню.

Римус чувствовал себя легче; его щёки болели от улыбок. Он закрыл дверь и окинул взглядом бардак в гостиной. Ему захотелось помыть посуду. Затем он, наверное, сбегает в магазин и купит чего-нибудь на ужин. Сириуса не было дома весь день; ему бы хотелось прийти домой к горячему ужину.

А завтра Римус может как следует начать заниматься всем остальным. Ему нужно так много сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – 'A message to you Rudy' группы The Specials.
> 
> Грант назвал приют Святого Эдмунда исправительной школой, потому что это были специальные места для несовершеннолетних преступников, куда их отправлял суд, однако, некоторые дети могли оказаться там просто-напросто из-за того, что родители с ними не справлялись. Именно поэтому Римус и Грант оказались в подобном месте.
> 
> Грант сдал экзамены, которые в Британии дети сдавали после школы в 16 лет до 1988 года, чтобы иметь возможность продолжить обучение. Он бросил школу в 15, поэтому не сдавал эти экзамены в своё время. Дальше он планирует сдать более сложные экзамены, которые дети сдавали в возрасте 16-18 лет перед университетами. В принципе, можно провести аналогию с российскими ОГЭ и ЕГЭ.


	155. Война: Зима 1978-1979 годов

_ Rows and flows of angel hair _

_ And ice cream castles in the air _

_ And feather canyons everywhere _

_ I've looked at clouds that way _

__

_ But now they only block the sun _

_ They rain and snow on everyone _

_ So many things I would have done _

_ But clouds got in my way _

_ Струящиеся пряди волос ангела, _

_ И замки мороженого в воздухе, _

_ И невесомые каньоны повсюду – _

_ Вот так я видела облака. _

_ Но теперь они лишь заслоняют солнце, _

_ Они поливают всех дождём и снегом. _

_ Я могла бы сделать так много, _

_ Но облака встали на моём пути. _

Суббота, 23-е декабря, 1978 год.

– Господи боже, – простонал Римус, продирая глаза.

Он поискал рукой на прикроватном столике стакан с водой и обнаружил его пустым.

–  _ Акваменти, _ – выдохнул он, держа трясущейся рукой свою палочку.

Стакан наполнился водой, и он жадно выпил ее до дна в три глотка. Он лёг обратно на спину, прижал ладони к векам в надежде смягчить головную боль, которая уже начинала грызть его мозг. Он слегка повернул голову и обратился к телу под одеялом:

– Ты спишь?

Из-под одеяла раздался какой-то стон и бормотание. Римус цокнул. В спальне было слишком жарко даже для декабря. Он поднялся и подошёл к окну, чтобы открыть его нараспашку. Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и позволил прохладному воздуху остудить его горячую кожу.

Вчера вечером они все пошли в Дырявый Котёл – предрождественская попойка. Мародёры и Лили проведут само рождество у Поттеров, но все, кто работал, уже вышли на праздники, и Мэри предложила в кои-то веки выпустить пар без старших членов Ордена Феникса.

Как и со многими идеями Мэри, всё вышло просто замечательно. Марлин пришла и привела Жас, которая гостила у Маккиннонов, потому что ее семья всё равно не отмечала рождество. Фрэнк и Элис заскочили, чтобы поздороваться, и Сириус и Джеймс настояли на том, что будут покупать каждый второй раунд напитков.

После последних заказов те, кто до сих пор держались на ногах, забились в такси и поехали к Римусу и Сириусу, где у них могло не быть молока и хлеба, но бар всегда был забит под завязку.

После этого всё было каким-то расплывчатым. У Римуса было ужасное ощущение, что они с Лили в какой-то момент начали петь маггловские рождественские песни.

Он громко застонал.

– Зачем ты позволил мне так нажраться?!

– Эй, не вини меня! – внезапно появилась голова Лили из-под одеяла, ее пушистые рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны словно одуванчик, когда она вылезла на свет.

Римус подпрыгнул, развернулся на 180 градусов и обвил вокруг себя руки в защитном жесте.

– Блядский боже, Эванс, какого хера ты здесь делаешь?!

– Не могла заставить Джеймса уйти, – зевнула она. – А на диване я спать не собиралась, они там начали строить крепость.

– Это уже второй раз, когда ты без приглашения заявляешься ко мне в спальню, Эванс, что подумают люди? – Римус начал искать свою футболку.

– И уже во второй раз я ловлю тебя в трусах, – засмеялась она. – Ой, да ложись ты обратно, недотрога ты наш, ещё всё равно рано.

Так он и сделал, но только потому что в комнате теперь было холодно, и ему не хотелось идти и проверять, что Джеймс и Сириус сделали с гостиной. Он надел футболку и заполз под одеяло, Лили обвила его руками за пояс, ее длинные волосы щекотали ему подбородок, прямо как у Сириуса. Он погладил ее по плечам. Она была такой уютной и маленькой.

– Как думаешь, если бы я согласился встречаться с тобой на четвёртом году, вот такой бы была наша жизнь теперь? – задумчиво спросил он.

– О боже, – застонала она и закрыла лицо руками. – Тебе обязательно напоминать мне об этом?!

Он засмеялся.

– Не понимаю, чего ты стыдишься, это ведь я ни черта не понял.

– Я была по уши в тебя влюблена!

– Шш, – засмеялся он. – Джеймс неделями не мог простить меня, мне пришлось поклясться под сывороткой правды, что у меня не было никаких злобных намерений на твой счёт.

– Вот идиот. Я люблю его.

– Мм.

– Я так рада, что уже рождество, – вздохнула она. – Нам всем не помешает отдых, да?

– Да.

– Я должна собрать вещи сегодня, и потом поедем к родителям Джеймса вечером – вы там будете?

– Может быть, Сириус, – сказал он. – Я поеду к маме. Ты знаешь, она… эм. Она теперь в хосписе.

– О, конечно! – Лили сжала его в объятии. – Мне так жаль, родной. Как она?

– Мне кажется, никто не ожидал, что она дотянет до рождества. Но она держится.

– О Римус, – грустно вздохнула Лили.

– Всё нормально, – он отстранился, решив, что можно уже подниматься. – Ладно. Мне нужна кружка чая и сигарета, – сказал он, вылезая с кровати и принимаясь натягивать джинсы.

– Фу, вам двоим реально пора бросать это дело, – сказала Лили, садясь прямо. – Это одеяло просто воняет.

– Только вот не говори мне, что ты никогда не выкуривала ленивую сигаретку после, Эванс? – подмигнул Римус по пути к двери.

– Сигаретку после чего…? Боже мой,  _ Римус! _

Он до сих пор ухмылялся, когда зашёл в гостиную, которая выглядела так, будто здесь упала бомба. Диван по какой-то причине стоял посреди комнаты, все подушки лежали на полу. Джеймс крепко спал на каком-то огромном бежевом матрасе на полу. Сириус свернулся в ногах у Джеймса, подсунув себе под голову свитер Римуса.

Римус протиснулся на кухню и поставил чайник. Вся поверхность стола была залита чем-то липким и алкогольным; всё было уставлено стаканами и кружками, некоторые наполовину полные, в некоторых плавали окурки сигарет. Римус скривился и почувствовал, как сжимается его желудок, так что он открыл окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. Он очень не хотел блевать, так что пытался предотвратить это изо всех сил.

Мэри написала ‘Счастливого Рождества, Осквернители Рода!’ на холодильнике своей ярко-розовой помадой и добавила три больших поцелуя ‘XXX’ внизу. Она проведёт остаток праздников на Ямайке – это будет первый раз, когда она побывает в стране своих дедушек и бабушек. Римус был рад этому. Рождество никогда не могло быть хорошим, если его отравляла война, и он чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда знал, что Мэри будет так далеко от опасности, как только возможно.

Он был не особо рад праздновать рождество у Поттеров – хотя он чувствовал себя виноватым за такие мысли. Сириус никогда даже не подумает о том, чтобы провести праздник где-то ещё, так что, разумеется, Римус пойдёт ему навстречу – и дело было совсем не в мистере и миссис Поттер, которые сделали для него гораздо больше, чем любая его настоящая семья. Дело было в войне, и в Ордене, и в грёбаном Грюме, который сто процентов тоже будет там.

– Это, что, чайник? – застонал Сириус из гостиной.

– Ага, – крикнул Римус в ответ. – Две секунды.

– Ты герой среди людей, Лунатик, – сказал Джеймс, когда Римус зашёл в гостиную с подносом, полным кружек чая с молоком.

– О, я знаю, – кивнул Римус, отпивая свой чай. Он уселся на подлокотник дивана. – Какого хуя вы сделали с моей мебелью?

– Офигенно, правда? – улыбнулся ему Сириус, скрестив ноги на гигантской диванной подушке. – Идея Поттера – мы использовали увеличивающие чары.

– Помочь вам двоим прибраться? – спросила Лили, выходя из спальни. Она взяла кружку чая и опустилась рядом с Джеймсом, сонно прислоняясь к его плечу.

– Сначала завтрак, – быстро сказал Римус. – Фрай-ап?

– Фрай-ап, – в один голос согласились все.

Они отправились в ближайшую забегаловку и заказали по полному английскому завтраку на всех, другими словами – фрай-ап, который типично состоял из яичницы, мяса (бекон, колбаса) и овощей (помидоры, грибы, тушёная фасоль), после чего все были более-менее готовы встретить этот день. После завтрака Лили, Сириус и Джеймс начали прибираться в квартире, пока Римус (как настаивал Сириус) начал готовиться к визиту к Хоуп.

Он не стал надевать костюм; это будет слишком даже для рождества, но он приложил усилия и погладил свою самую чистую рубашку и надел коричневый вельветовый пиджак, который он нашёл на рынке Портобелло. Он даже почистил свои туфли.

Сириус предложил пойти с ним, но Римус хотел пойти один. Ему было легче всего, если он мог обработать их разговоры с Хоуп наедине с собой, и он надеялся, что Сириус это понимал. Да и вообще. Никому не хотелось застрять в здании, полном умирающих людей, за два дня до рождества.

Сам хоспис находился на другой стороне Кардиффа. Он не особо отличался от больницы, разве что палаты были не общими и обставлены чуть лучше. Теперь у неё каждый день были свежие цветы, что было здорово. Римус принёс пуансеттию, домашнее растение с ярко-красными листьями, похожими на цветы, потому что Лили сказал ему, что это рождественское растение, а Хоуп больше не ела никакой твёрдой пищи, так что шоколад отпадал.

Кто-то намотал серебряную и золотую мишуру вокруг изголовья ее кровати и прикрепил рождественские открытки к стене. Их было так много, что казалось, будто у неё были специальные обои в честь праздника.

– Она сказала, что если ты придёшь, когда она будет спать, то я должна сразу же разбудить ее, – сказала радостная дежурная медсестра.

– Спасибо, я разбужу ее, – улыбнулся он.

Его мама лежала на своей огромной больничной кровати и дремала. Он задумался, насколько высокой она была, если бы встала. Довольно низкая, представил он – если судить по ее фотографиям с Лайеллом и крошечным рукам. Он видел ее только в лежачем положении и сейчас осознал, что может никогда не увидеть ее как-то по-другому.

Он ласково прикоснулся к ее руке и слегка сжал пальцы. Ее веки дрогнули, и она нахмурилась, боль была очевидна в чертах ее лица. Она повернула голову, увидела его, и ее лоб моментально разгладился.

– Привет, дорогой мой, – с трудом сказала она, как будто ее рот был полон ваты.

– С рождеством, мам, – сказал он, усаживаясь рядом.

–  _ Nadolig llawen, _ – сказала она на идеальном валлийском языке, что означало ‘счастливого рождества’.

– Как ты?

– Лучше теперь, когда я увидела тебя, – улыбнулся он. – Я так рада, что ты пришёл.

– Само собой, – серьёзно сказал он. – Скоро ведь рождество.

Они не говорили о том, чтобы он навестил ее в сам рождественский день. Они затронули эту тему, и Римус решил, что она хочет провести его со своей настоящей семьёй.

Но сейчас она спросила.

– Где ты будешь? С Сириусом в вашей квартире? – было странно слышать его имя ее голосом с ее твердоватыми буквами ‘р’.

– У родителей нашего друга, – ответил он. – У Поттеров – ты однажды встречала миссис Поттер, она мне рассказывала. Юфемия.

– Я уже не вспомню, – покачала головой та. – Я бы пригласила тебя сюда, но боюсь, здесь тебе будет не особо весело.

– Как ты захочешь, мам, – сказал он, надеясь, что его голос не звучал разочарованно.

– Тебе будет лучше со своими друзьями, – сказала она будто самой себе.

– Мистер Поттер знал Лайелла, – надавил Римус чуть сильнее, желая поговорить о чём-то более существенном. – Они работали в министерстве вместе и иногда вместе ходили в паб, и Джеймс – его сын – родился в марте, так же, как и я…

– Я не помню, – сказала Хоуп более убедительно в этот раз. – Прости, Римус, я не помню. Лайелл всегда разделял такие вещи. Зачастую так лучше всего, ты поймёшь со временем.

Он подумал об этом. Подумал о том, как мало он знал о своих родителях большую часть своей жизни, и в результате как мало он знал о себе. Он подумал о Сириусе и том, как они постоянно ругались из-за того, что он был недостаточно открытым. Как твои секреты причиняли боль другим, пусть даже ты и пытался защитить их.

– Я не согласен, – просто сказал он. – Мне кажется, постоянно всё скрывать – это плохая идея.

– Ну, – сказала Хоуп. Она отвернулась и убрала свою руку из его.

Римус осознал, что она была недовольна им. Это было странное ощущение, и оно было новым в их отношениях. Он не знал, как ему реагировать. Если бы он знал ее всю свою жизнь, он бы знал, что делать; это было бы привычным делом – препираться со своем мамой. Злость поднималась в нём, чем больше он думал об этом – это всё было ее виной: его идиотская эмоциональная недостаточность, его полнейшая неспособность чувствовать себя комфортно с другими людьми, а она сидела и избегала его.

Он хотел ее внимания и знал только один способ получить его.

– Миссис Поттер – мама Джеймса – она потрясная, – сказал он. – У неё лучшие в мире мясные пирожки, да и вообще весь рождественский ужин,  _ и ещё  _ она всегда дарит мне подарки, хотя я даже не ее ребёнок.

Хоуп поджала губы, но так и не подняла глаз.

– Звучит здорово, – сказала она тихим напряжённым голосом.

Римус не собирался останавливаться.

– Да, Джеймсу очень повезло. У меня даже никогда не было нормального рождества, пока я не попал к Поттерам.

– А вот и было!

Она вдруг подняла на него взгляд, и он увидел отражение собственного гнева в ее глазах.

– Было! – сказала она. – Мы праздновали замечательное рождество, когда ты был маленьким! – она глядела на него, будто он сошёл с ума, будто это он из них двоих болел, а не она.

– Разве ты не помнишь ёлку с золотым ангелом и рождественскими игрушками? Один раз я подумала, что ты проглотил младенца Иисуса, но ты спрятал его под подушку, потому что я рассказала тебе про злого старого короля Херода, и ты хотел защитить его – ты был таким милым. И мы купили тебе ту деревянную лошадь и игрушки животных – тебе нравились сельские животные, маленькие розовые поросята, я вечно находила их в саду. И наручные куклы, и игрушечный танк – ты помнишь свой танк? Я сказала Лайеллу, что ты ещё слишком маленький, ты был таким ранимым мальчиком, я не хотела, чтобы ты играл в войнушки, но ты так полюбил его, и папа всегда двигал его с помощью магии, и вы с ним играли вместе часами…

Она затихла, очевидно расстроенная. Римус в шоке уставился на неё.

– Я ничего этого не помню, мам, – сказал он. Он снова нашёл ее руку и слегка сжал. – Но я хотел бы помнить. Звучит очень здорово.

– Я думаю о тебе каждый год, – сказала она со слезами в голосе, слегка срываясь. – Каждую ночь я зажигала рождественскую свечу и думала о тебе, Римус, и я говорила о тебе… и Сиан я тоже про тебя рассказывала.

Это сразу же привлекло его внимание. Она с опаской смотрела на него, как будто боялась, что он может вспылить. Понимая это, он удержал свой голос на нейтральном тоне.

– Не могла бы ты рассказать мне немного про Сиан?

Хоуп покусала нижнюю губу. Она выглядела такой уставшей от всей этой боли, и лекарств, и ебаного рака, что он начал чувствовать себя виноватым. Но у них практически не осталось времени.

– Ей восемь, – наконец сказала она. – Ей будет девять в феврале.

– И она твоя дочь от… от Гетина? – спросил Римус, чувствуя, словно весь воздух высосали из комнаты.

Хоуп кивнула и закрыла глаза. Из-под ее ресниц потекли слёзы вниз по щекам.

– Я не вышла замуж во второй раз – после Лайелла. Но я влюбилась. Я родила Сиан.

– Только Сиан?

Она снова кивнула. Римус нахмурился.

– Когда я пришёл к тебе в первый раз, медсестра сказала мне, что ты постоянно говоришь о своих детях – я думал, у тебя больше одного ребёнка.

– Конечно, больше, – она с недоумением посмотрела на него, смаргивая слёзы. – Ты и Сиан.

– Оу, – он чувствовал себя кошмарно. Всё это время он считал, что он был одним из грязных секретов Хоуп.

– Я никогда не стыдилась, – сказала она со строгой ноткой в голосе. – Не своего любимого мальчика. Никогда.

– Мам… – ему казалось, будто его ударили в живот. И вдруг ни с того ни с сего он тоже заревел и отчаянно сжал ее руку.

– Иди сюда, – она протянула к нему руки, и он аккуратно сел на край кровати и наклонился, чтобы она могла крепко обнять его. Он положил голову ей на плечо, пытаясь не давить слишком сильно на ее хрупкое тело, но она была сильнее, чем он думал, и держала его очень крепко.

– Прости меня, мам, – сказал он приглушённым голосом из-за мягкой ткани ее ночнушки. Она пахла тальком, лавандой и семьёй. Она погладила его по волосам.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, родной. Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – рыдал он.

_ I've looked at clouds from both sides now _

_ From up and down, and still somehow _

_ It's cloud illusions I recall _

_ I really don't know clouds at all _

_ Теперь я видела облака с двух сторон, _

_ Снизу и сверху, и каким-то образом до сих пор _

_ Я вижу облачные иллюзии, _

_ Я на самом деле совершенно не знаю облака. _

***

_ Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels _

_ The dizzy dancing way you feel _

_ As every fairy tale comes real _

_ I've looked at love that way _

__

_ But now it's just another show _

_ You leave 'em laughing when you go _

_ And if you care, don't let them know _

_ Don't give yourself away _

_ Луны, и июни, и колёса обозрения, _

_ Это головокружительное танцующее чувство в твоей груди, _

_ Пока все сказки становятся явью – _

_ Вот так я видела любовь. _

_ Но теперь это просто очередное шоу, _

_ Ты уходишь от них со смехом, _

_ И если у тебя есть чувства, не показывай их, _

_ Не открывайся людям, не растрачивай себя. _

Он остался в хосписе дольше, чем обычно, и к тому времени, как он телепортировался к входным воротам Поттеров, у него уже совершенно не было сил. Он чувствовал себя одеждой только после стирки, прокрученной и развешанной на сушилке, слабой, тяжёлой, пустой.

Джеймсу нужно было расспросить его у входа – теперь это уже вошло в привычку.

– Какой фильм мы смотрели летом 1974 года? 

– Великий Гэтсби, – мрачно ответил он.

Джеймс увидел выражение его лица и моментально отступил в сторону.

– Всё нормально, Лунатик? – спросил он, кладя руку Римусу на плечо.

– Да, – сказал Римус, надеясь, что он выглядел просто уставшим. – Я не хочу вести себя некрасиво, но ничего, если я просто пойду прилягу? Эм. Передай родителям, что мне очень жаль, но я просто…

– Да, конечно, брат! – с готовностью ответил Джеймс. – Ты поднимайся, я скажу им, что ты валишься с ног.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Римус. Он поднялся по знакомой лестнице в спальню. Он очень надеялся, что миссис Поттер не будет против – он будет в порядке с утра, но сейчас он просто не уверен, выдержат ли его нервы встречу с ней. Она тоже всегда его обнимала, и сегодня он мог вытерпеть только одно материнское объятие.

Естественно, довольно скоро Сириус просунул голову в дверной проём.

– Я оставлю тебя одного, если хочешь, – сказал он, занося в комнату поднос, нагруженный сыром, солёными огурцами, ветчиной, печеньем и, конечно, фирменными мясными пирожками миссис Поттер. – Я просто подумал, что ты, наверное, голодный?

– Умираю с голода, – улыбнулся ему Римус. – Спасибо.

Явно довольный собой, Сириус более уверенно пересёк комнату и поставил поднос на кровать между ними. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, скрестив ноги поверх одеяла, Римус ел, Сириус притворялся, что не смотрит на него. Когда он закончил, Сириус убрал поднос в сторону, и Римус лёг на кровать, вытянув свои больные конечности.

– Мне уйти? – спросил Сириус.

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Просто… не ожидай слишком много, ладно?

– Ладно, – он лёг на спину рядом с Римусом.

– Как твоё похмелье? – спросил Римус, вспомнив состояние, в котором они все были этим утром.

– Нормально, – фыркнул Сириус. – Эванс со своими зельями.

– Супер.

Римус закрыл глаза, позволяя событиям дня улечься в его разуме. Хорошо, что Сириус рядом, решил он. Остаться одному сейчас могло бы быть просто ужасно. Если бы он только мог сказать это и не напортачить.

– У меня есть сестра, – наконец сказал он. – Ей восемь лет.

– Вау.

– Мм, – он протянул руку и взял ладонь Сириуса в свою. – Ей потребовалось много месяцев, чтобы рассказать мне. Чёрт его знает, сколько ещё всего я не знаю. Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени вместе.

Сириус с сочувствием сжал его ладонь в ответ. Римус облизнул губы и собрался перед следующими словами.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, но ещё… ещё я хотел бы, чтобы она была более открытой. Это очень больно – знать, что у неё есть секреты от меня.

– Оу? – Сириус отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица. Если бы Римусу не было так грустно, это было бы даже смешно.

– Да, – сказал он. Он повернулся к нему лицом. Сириус тоже повернулся и посмотрел на него. – Поэтому прости меня, – нервно сказал Римус, – если ты когда-нибудь чувствовал то же самое из-за меня.

– Лунатик… 

– ...просто я переживаю, понимаешь, – поспешно сказал Римус, – что ты не… если ты узнаешь некоторые вещи…

– Ты ничего не можешь сказать мне такого, чтобы изменить мои чувства, – сказал Сириус.

Это отобрало у Римуса дар речи. Но это было хорошее чувство. Даже счастливое чувство, учитывая обстоятельства. Он больше не мог смотреть на Сириуса, так что он лёг на бок. К счастью, Сириус понял его и последовал примеру, закидывая на него руку. Римус сделал медленный вдох.

– Та миссия, на которую меня отправили ещё летом? Она прошла очень плохо, – сказал он, уже чувствуя, как вес падает с его сердца.

– Я так и думал, что что-то случилось, – сказал Сириус. – Продолжай.

– Я… ты помнишь, каким я стал в последний раз, когда рядом были оборотни? Таким… очень настойчивым и практически не думающим? Это снова случилось. Никто не пострадал, но я почти что уверен, что Дэнни теперь считает меня опасным психом.

– С ним этого не случилось?

– Мне кажется, он почувствовал это. Но мы повели себя по-разному. Я как бы… принял на себя роль лидера. Не специально, просто в тот момент это казалось естественным.

– Это логично, – сказал Сириус. – Ты всегда делаешь так в полнолуния, нам приходится позволять тебе быть лидером.

– Да уж, я не думал об этом с такой стороны.

– Так… если никто не пострадал, то что случилось?

– Один оборотень попытался напасть на меня, но я пересилил его, – сказал Римус. – Я должен был собрать информацию, но я только разозлил их.

– Что Грюм сказал об этом?

– Он… не особо много сказал. Мне не кажется, что он разозлился. Он спросил, не против ли я пойти один в следующий раз – без Дэнни. Но он больше не отправлял меня ни на какие миссии, на серьёзные миссии, а уже прошло несколько месяцев…

– Они по-любому хранят тебя для чего-то, – сказал Сириус. – Я знаю, что так и есть – Джеймс всё время говорит Фрэнку и Элис, как ты хорош в защитной магии, но они говорят, что они не могут ничего сделать без приказа от кого-нибудь сверху.

– Может быть, – вздохнул Римус.

– Он, правда, сказал, что тебе придётся идти одному в следующий раз?

– Он не сказал, что мне  _ придётся…  _ просто спросил, не против ли я. Да и мне кажется, что у меня нет выбора – Дэнни больше не будет со мной работать, он слишком сильно испугался. Так что, наверное… да, в следующий раз я пойду один.

Сириус крепче сжал руки вокруг Римуса.

– Я ненавижу это.

У Римуса не было на это ответа, но Сириус, похоже, и не ждал его, так что они просто лежали какое-то время в тишине, пока Римус не уснул.

***

День Подарков 1978 год.

Как Лили и предсказала, рождество 1978 года стало приятным отвлечением от всеобщих проблем. Вообще – возможно из-за того, каким трудным выдался этот год – Римус всегда вспоминал это рождество как одно из самых приятных и счастливых из тех, что они провели вместе.

Мистер и миссис Поттер начали немного сбавлять обороты – Юфемия сказала, что ей не хотелось устраивать большую вечеринку как обычно, да и вообще министерство предостерегало людей от больших общественных мероприятий. Мистеру Поттеру пришлось провести время вне своего кабинета – Джеймс и Сириус украли ключ – но он увидел в этом юмор и всецело погрузился во всеобщее празднование.

Римус заметил, что в этом году настоящими хозяевами вечеринки были Джеймс и Лили. Она занималась большей частью готовки, украшениями дома, написанием открыток; а он следил, чтобы у всех были полные бокалы, чтобы все сыграли в обычные рождественские игры, и чтобы дом был полон веселья на протяжении всего вечера.

Что касалось подарков, то всё было совершенно как всегда – сладости, орехи, цукаты, новые носки и нижнее бельё, и даже пижама от Лили в качестве шутки (‘чтобы я больше не видела тебя в трусах!’), а также великолепная блестящая новая пара док-мартинов от Сириуса.

К удивлению Римуса, ему даже пришёл подарок от Гранта в этом году, и он чувствовал себя виноватым, что ничего ему не послал. Он засмеялся, когда открыл коробку – обычный органайзер. Грант написал свой адрес и номер телефона на первой странице, а на самой последней:  _ ‘Обещания на новый год: 1. Остановиться и понюхать розы.’ _

Когда с рождеством было покончено, Джеймс с Лили отправились к ее родителям на день подарков (Джеймс был в полном ужасе, потому что уже дважды встречался с сестрой Лили и ни разу не смог ей понравиться). Так что Сириус и Римус отправились обратно к себе домой, чтобы спокойно начать готовиться к Новому Году. Сириус даже хотел устроить вечеринку у них дома, и Римус был готов пойти ему навстречу, если они пригласят только знакомых им людей.

– Сколько человек вообще влезет в эту квартиру, как думаешь? – спросил Римус, когда они открыли дверь. – Не то чтобы у нас тут был целый бальный зал, у нас только один диван!

– Надо снести стену на кухню, чтобы была одна большая комната, – ответил Сириус, когда они зашли внутрь. Зазвонил телефон, и он пошёл поднять трубку. – Да? – нахмурился он и затем протянул телефон Римусу. – Кажется, тебя?

Римус взял у него из руки трубку.  _ Разумеется,  _ это было для него – Сириус не знал никого, кто бы пользовался телефоном.

– Алло?

– Алло? Это Римус Люпин? – это был мужчина с низким голосом и сильным уэльским акцентом. У Римуса всё заледенело внутри, и он опустился на подлокотник дивана, внутренне подбираясь.

– Да, всё верно… 

– Э, хорошо. Э. Меня зовут Гетин Рис.

Римус сглотнул, потому что у него пересохло в горле.

– Она… ее больше нет, да?

На другом конце провода последовала долгая тишина, и Римус начал плакать. Наконец, Гетин заговорил, и его голос тоже звучал очень сдавленно.

– Мне очень жаль, парень. Похороны в следующую среду.

_ I've looked at love from both sides now _

_ From give and take, and still somehow _

_ It's love's illusions I recall _

_ I really don't know love at all _

_ Теперь я видела любовь с двух сторон, _

_ Была той, кто отдаёт, была той, кто принимает, и каким-то образом до сих пор _

_ Я вижу иллюзии любви, _

_ Я на самом деле совершенно не знаю любовь. _

***

_ Tears and fears and feeling proud _

_ To say "I love you" right out loud _

_ Dreams and schemes and circus crowds _

_ I've looked at life that way _

__

_ But now old friends are acting strange _

_ They shake their heads, they say I've changed _

_ Well something's lost, but something's gained _

_ In living every day. _

_ Слёзы, и страхи, и чувство гордости, _

_ Говорить “Я люблю тебя” вслух, _

_ Мечты, и планы, и цирковая публика – _

_ Вот как я видела жизнь. _

_ Но теперь старые друзья ведут себя странно, _

_ Они качают головами и говорят, что я изменилась, _

_ Что ж, что-то я теряла, что-то получала _

_ В жизни каждый день. _

Среда, 3-е января, 1979 год.

Римус вздохнул, глядя в окно их спальни, где капли дождя стекали по стеклу. Когда он был маленьким, и на улице шёл дождь, он садился на самый большой подоконник, который только мог найти в приюте, выбирал две капли и притворялся, что они играют наперегонки до самого подоконника. Эту идею он нашёл в книге; может, это Хоуп читала ему, и он ее забыл.

В фильмах на похоронах всегда шёл дождь. В символике это называлось ‘антропоморфизмом’, Римус прочитал это в старом учебнике по английскому для экзаменов на аттестат о полном среднем образовании. Конечно, если похороны проходили в январском Уэльсе, то вероятность дождя была невероятно высока. Было странно радоваться по этому поводу, но это, казалось, соответствовало ситуации. Солнечный день был бы невыносим.

– Готов? – очень мягко спросил Сириус, заходя в комнату.

Римус поднял на него взгляд, совершенно ничего не чувствуя, и кивнул. Сириус выглядел просто роскошно в чёрном костюме, его волосы были убраны назад. Римус чувствовал себя нелепо, хотя они были одеты одинаково, но Сириус просто лучше умел носить одежду. Римус хотел коротко обрезать волосы, чтобы они выглядели более ухоженно, но в конце концов его убедили этого не делать. И всё же желание сделать что-то кардинальное осталось.

– Не торопись, – сказал Сириус. – У нас ещё час или около того.

Римус снова кивнул. Служба должна была начаться в одиннадцать, но Гетин сказал, что если он хочет прийти пораньше и пообщаться с близкими Хоуп, то он будет ему рад. Римус до сих пор не принял решение.

Сириус закрыл дверь спальни и сел рядом с ним. Он взял его за руку и тоже посмотрел в окно.

– Ты когда-нибудь бывал на похоронах? – в итоге спросил Римус.

– У дяди Альфарда, – ответил Сириус. – Но я был совсем маленьким. Девять или десять лет. Я ничего не помню. Я никогда… не терял никого близкого.

– Мм, – Римус склонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от капель на фоне серого неба. – Я не уверен, что хорошо знал Хоуп. Я даже года не был с ней знаком.

– Мне кажется, это не важно.

– Мне тоже, – кивнул Римус.

Он не собирался снова реветь, вряд ли он сможет. Сперва это было приятно, большой всплеск эмоций. Но после этого – ничего. Лишь пустота и глухое чувство, которого раньше у него никогда не было.

Сириус снова сжал его руку.

– Я всё время буду с тобой.

Римус посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся.

– Спасибо. Ладно, я думаю, я готов, – он поднялся, наконец собравшись к действию. – Вот дерьмо! – воскликнул он, хлопнув себя по лбу. – Цветы! Бродяга, я забыл забрать грёбаные цветы!

Сириус положил руку ему на плечо.

– Я попросил Хвоста забрать цветы, он всё сделает. У Лили адрес церкви, так что мы не потеряемся – Сохатый приготовил еду для поминок, его мама послала немного пирожков со свининой и сосисок в тесте, а я раздобыл зонты. Тебе нужно лишь телепортироваться, обо всём остальном мы позаботимся, хорошо?

Переполненный чувствами, Римус схватил его и крепко обнял.

– Спасибо, – сказал он.

Сириус обнял его в ответ.

– Что угодно для нашего Лунатика, помнишь?

Римус улыбнулся и вдохнул запах его волос, его кожи, цепляясь за него. Слова возникли в его голове практически из ниоткуда, и сказать их наконец-то,  _ наконец-то,  _ было так просто.

– Сириус? – прошептал он, не разжимая рук.

– Да?

– Люблю тебя.

Сириус поцеловал его в щёку и выдохнул с усмешкой, которая звучала как облегчение.

– Тоже тебя люблю.

Они вышли в гостиную рука об руку. Джеймс и Питер тоже надели костюмы, а Лили простое чёрное платье, ее обычно яркие волосы были убраны в аккуратный пучок. В руках она держала огромный букет цветов. Они все осторожно улыбнулись Римусу с сочувствием, к которому он уже начал привыкать к этому моменту. Он с благодарностью кивнул им в ответ.

– Ладно, – сказал Сириус, принимая командование на себя. – Давайте сделаем это.

Деревенская церковь была совсем маленькой, сразу за родным городом Хоуп – в ней ее крестили, и если бы она вышла замуж за маггла, здесь бы проходила церемония. Из их кратких разговоров Римус знал, что Хоуп была не особо религиозна, но ее семья ходила в церковь, так что она тоже занималась этим по традиции.

Здание было очень симпатичным – или, по крайней мере, было бы симпатичным, если бы дождь не стоял такой стеной. Светло-серый гранит с колокольней и острым шпилем на крыше, простые, но красивые витражные стёкла. Как церковь из книжек. На кладбище было полно древних могильных плит и каменных крестов, но Хоуп кремируют по ее же желанию.

Мародёры и Лили медленно подошли к церкви по мокрой тропинке, чтобы присоединиться к группе скорбящих у дверей. Римус сразу же заметил Гетина, который стоял у дверей и пожимал руки каждому заходящему в церковь. Он был высоким как Лайелл, но не таким тощим. У него были тёмные волосы, густые чёрные брови и довольно слабый подбородок. Он выглядел совершенно сломленным, и Римус моментально стал нервничать гораздо меньше насчёт встречи с ним.

Лили, Джеймс и Питер задержались поодаль, пытаясь найти место для еды, которую они принесли на поминки, которые состоятся в церковном зале с заднего двора. Римус и Сириус молча дождались своей очереди войти внутрь.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал Гетин, практически не посмотрев на Римуса. – Спасибо, что пришли…

– Я Римус, – сказал Римус, пожимая протянутую руку. Гетин сразу же поднял взгляд и проморгался. Их глаза были практически на одном уровне.

– Римус, – Гетин слабо пожал его руку, оглядывая Римуса тёмными глазами. – Хоуп постоянно о тебе говорила. Жаль, что мы знакомимся при таких обстоятельствах.

– Да, – кивнул Римус.

Немного времени они просто неловко стояли и смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Гетин пришёл в чувства. 

– Проходи, – указал он внутрь церкви. – Твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты сидел в первом ряду, но решай сам…

– Спасибо, – снова кивнул Римус.

– Увидимся после, ладно? – Гетин похлопал его по плечу.

– Да. Хорошо, – сказал Римус, понимая, что говорит лишь односложными словами.

В итоге Сириусу пришлось подтолкнуть его к церкви, потому что он, похоже, забыл, как двигаться. Они медленно прошли к первому ряду и уселись. Римус слышал, что люди перешёптываются о нём; некоторые знали, кто он такой, и реакции были смешанными. Он их игнорировал. Он пришёл сюда для Хоуп и больше ни для кого.

Сама служба прошла одним размытым пятном, и он практически не слушал. Он лишь смотрел на аналой в форме орла и пытался наскрести достойное воспоминание о своей матери.

Ей не пели гимн, вместо этого включили песню Джони Митчелл. Хоуп никогда не упоминала Римусу Джони Митчелл, но по всей видимости, она что-то значила для неё. Это была болезненная мысль. У них было так мало времени. Несправедливо.

Сиан тоже была там, само собой. Римус сразу ее нашёл – она была единственным ребёнком на службе. На ней было кремовое платье с чёрным атласным поясом, и она лежала головой на коленях у пожилой женщины, которую Римус не знал – он решил, что это была мать Гетина, бабушка Сиан. Она не могла перестать плакать, и Римуса это почему-то успокоило. Хоуп, должно быть, была замечательной матерью.

После службы его ноги будто налились свинцом; он прирос к месту. Он не поднялся с другими членами семьи, чтобы выйти на улицу (гроба не было – видимо, ее тело уже увезли в крематорий), и дождался, пока в церкви никого не останется, чтобы выйти. Сириус подождал вместе с ним.

Когда церковь опустела, он прошептал:

– Ты в порядке?

Римус кивнул.

Сириус легко прикоснулся к его колену, но не более.

– Это было очень грустно. Всё нормально, если ты устал и хочешь пойти домой?

– Нет, всё нормально, – покачал головой Римус. – Мне нужно пойти. Я сказал Гетину, что пойду. Просто. Ещё пять минут?

В конце концов, им пришлось выйти, смотритель хотел прибраться внутри.

Церковный зал был очень маленький, под завязку набитый людьми и их эмоциями. Некоторые из них смеялись, вспоминая что-то. У других до сих пор были красные носы и печальные лица. Комната была довольно простой и нуждалась в ремонте; деревянный пол был сколот в щепки в некоторых местах, на стенах висели доски объявлений с детскими рисунками, которые ходили в воскресную школу, и ещё одна для местной группы бойскаутов.

Три раздвижных стола ломились от еды, которую принесли люди – горы сэндвичей, пирожки с мясом, картофель, шпажки с сыром и ананасом, фруктовый торт, карри с индейкой, ломтики ветчины и другая холодная нарезка. Это были безалкогольные похороны, и пожилая женщина в углу наливала слабый чай с молоком. В кои-то веки Римус не хотел есть.

Хуже всего был стол с фотографиями в рамках и в альбомах. На большинстве из них была изображена Хоуп, и кроме пары фотографий из ее детства там не было ни одной фотографии раньше 1965 года. Римус посмотрел их все, пытаясь отпечатать эти изображения в своей памяти – здоровой счастливой женщины, которая всегда делала всё, что могла, даже когда другие люди подводили ее.

– Она была бы так рада, что ты пришёл, – Гетин появился рядом с ним. Он протянул руку и погладил стекло на одной из фотографий. Чёрно-белое лицо Хоуп улыбалось ему, безжизненное и неподвижное.

– Я должен был, – тихо сказал Римус. Сириус стоял с другой стороны от него, готовый ко всему. Римус посмотрел на Гетина. – Хотел бы я быть с ней. Чтобы… ну, попрощаться.

– Это было очень тихо, прямо как она сама, – сказал тот. – Она проснулась рождественским утром и снова уснула после обеда. Ей не было больно.

Римус даже не подумал о том, было ли ей больно. Он пожалел, что Гетин зародил эту мысль в его голове.

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – сказал Гетин, кивая головой в сторону одного из фото. – Ни одной фотографии с тобой. Это не специально – она убрала все фотографии с тобой в коробку, чтобы я отправил их тебе, только вот я потерял твой адрес…

– Они мне не нужны, – покачал головой Римус.

– Римус, – тихо сказал Сириус, – не принимай сейчас никаких решений.

Римус лишь пожал плечами.

– Есть ещё разные мелочи, – продолжил Гетин, с некоторым недоумением глядя на Сириуса, и затем снова вернул взгляд на Римуса. – Я буду хранить их у себя, сколько ты захочешь.

– Мелочи? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Римус.

– Вещи, которые она хотела тебе отдать, – сказал Гетин. – Не деньги, не что-то такое…

– Мне плевать на деньги! – резко сказал Римус.

Гетин нахмурился, он выглядел оскорблённым. Его глаза были красными, под ними тёмные синяки, похожие на смазанную угольную пыль. Римус поджал губы и сделал шаг назад, качая головой.

– Простите. Я не могу быть здесь. Простите, – и после этого он развернулся и сразу же вышел из зала.

К этому времени дождь уже закончился, но трава до сих пор была мокрой, приятный запах земли повсюду. На скамейках у церкви сидели какие-то старики. Они ослабили галстуки и расслабленно сидели, куря и передавая по кругу запрещённую флягу чего-то очень крепкого. Римус цокнул с отвращением и продолжил идти, желая убраться подальше от всего этого.

– Римус! – Сириус догнал его по мокрой тропинке, Лили, Джеймс и Питер за ним.

– Я хочу уйти, – сказал Римус.

– Можем вернуться к моим родителям, если хочешь? – предложил Джеймс. – Мама сказала, что приготовит нам всем ужин.

– Нет, – Римус покачал головой, схватил Сириуса за руку и посмотрел на него с мольбой во взгляде. – Пожалуйста, давай просто вернёмся в нашу квартиру? Только мы с тобой?

– Конечно, давай, – Сириус накрыл своей спокойной рукой отчаянную руку Римуса, и он почувствовал, как его сердцебиение начинает успокаиваться.

Так они и поступили, Римус дал себе обещание извиниться перед Поттерами и своими друзьями в другой раз.

Но если он надеялся отдохнуть от всего остального мира, запереться с Сириусом внутри и притвориться всего на один момент, что всё остальное не имеет значения, то его ждало разочарование.

Когда они вошли, они увидели, что на камине сидит сова, и к ее лапе привязана записка.

_ Римус. _

_ Мои соболезнования. _

_ Пожалуйста, приходи на встречу в офисе мракоборцев в 9 утра в понедельник. _

_ А. Грюм. _

_ *** _

_ I've looked at life from both sides now _

_ From win and lose and still somehow _

_ It's life's illusions I recall _

_ I really don't know life at all _

_ Теперь я видела жизнь с двух сторон, _

_ Как победитель и проигравший, и каким-то образом до сих пор _

_ Я вижу жизненные иллюзии, _

_ Я на самом деле совершенно не знаю жизнь. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня этой главы – 'both sides now' от Joni Mitchell.


	156. Война: Офис Мракоборцев

Понедельник, 8-ое января, 1979 год.

– Пожалуйста, разреши мне пойти с тобой? – было последним, что сказал Сириус, когда Римус покидал квартиру ранним утром понедельника.

– Со мной всё будет нормально, – покачал головой Римус, пытаясь успокаивающе улыбнуться Сириусу. Он не сказал то, о чём он думал, потому что его мыслью было ‘как это будет выглядеть?!’. Было уже и так достаточно плохо, что его вызвали в официальный офис Грюма в министерство; что тот подумает, если Римус приведёт с собой своего парня для моральной поддержки?

И всё же Римус был вынужден признать, что ему было очень трудно покинуть их маленький уютный дом этим утром. Он практически не выходил из спальни после их возвращения с похорон, что уж говорить о том, чтобы одеться или выйти на улицу. Чтобы отправиться в министерство, ему пришлось надеть мантию впервые со времён школы, что немного ему помогло – по крайней мере, он сумеет слиться с толпой.

Вход для посетителей в министерстве магии находился примерно в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Сохо, и Римус с удивлением обнаружил, что ранняя утренняя прогулка оказалась более приятной, чем он ожидал. На улице был морозный январский день, и его дыхание превращалось в белый пар на зимнем воздухе. Питер встретил его у входа.

– Здарова, Лунатик, – улыбнулся ему Хвост и неловко похлопал его по руке. – Как ты держишься?

– Оу, ну, знаешь, как могу, – пожал плечами Римус. Скорбь была забавной штукой. Он даже не знал, делал ли он всё правильно.

– Жду не дождусь субботы!

– Да, я тоже.

Полнолуние выпадало на тринадцатое число. Всё это время после Хогвартса мародёрам сходило с рук просто телепортироваться (и брать с собой Питера) в самые отдалённые возможные места и трансформироваться там. К этому времени они побывали в национальных парках Брекон-Биконс и Дартмур, на внешних Гебридских островах и даже в лесу Дин. Никто из Ордена ещё об этом не говорил, хотя Римус считал, что они все решили, что он зарегистрирован в министерстве.

Питер и Римус вошли в министерство через телефонную будку. Питеру нужно было встретить его, потому что после того, как Римус объяснил, что ему нужно, небольшой серебряный бейджик для посетителей выпал из разъёма для монет. Хвост быстро его поднял и пробормотал заклинание, чтобы обратить его в олово, прежде чем отдать его Римусу.

Они спустились в министерский атриум, который просто кишел людьми. Это был огромный зал, больше, чем Гринготтс, с длинными рядами каминов у стен. Зелёные огни, не прекращая, вспыхивали то тут, то там, пока волшебники и волшебницы прибывали на работу.

Питер провёл Римуса через охранный пункт, где его палочку изучил недовольный волшебник с длинной бородой. Римус был бесконечно благодарен, что с ним находился друг, и втайне был очень рад, что этим другом оказался тихий и дружелюбный Питер, а не Сириус, который имел склонность перебарщивать с защитой Римуса, когда дело касалось волшебного общества.

После этого они прошли в другой зал с разнообразными лифтами и зашли в самый ближайший.

– Тебе нужно на второй уровень, – прощебетал объяснения Питер. – Мне нужно в администрацию дымолётной сети на четвёртый. Тебе показать, где находится офис мракоборцев?

Римус подумал, что ему бы не помешала помощь Питера, если бы только Питер не так очевидно наслаждался тем, что в кои-то веки знал что-то лучше.

– Нет, – улыбнулся он. – Я справлюсь. Спасибо, друг.

Питер по-доброму ему улыбнулся, покидая лифт. Римус кивнул в ответ, и двери плавно закрылись. Вскоре громкоговоритель объявил; ‘Уровень Два, Департамент Магических Правоохранительных Органов; включая Офис Некорректного Использования Магии, Офис Мракоборцев и Административные Службы Визергамота.’

Римус протолкался из лифта в коридор. Двери закрылись за его спиной с тихим кликом, и несколько секунд Римус просто стоял на месте, немного ошарашенный. В коридоре было очень много людей, волшебники и волшебницы носились туда-сюда, некоторые были увлечены в глубоких разговорах, другие поспешно записывали какие-то пометки на листах пергамента – и некоторые из них что-то бормотали себе под нос. Над его головой фиолетовые бумажные самолёты пролетали вперёд-назад, находя нужные им офисные двери по всему коридору.

Теперь он пожалел, что был таким гордым и не попросил Пита отвести его в нужный офис. Где-то здесь должен быть знак…

– Люпин! – раздался громкий и знакомый голос. Римус развернулся с неким облегчением и улыбнулся, увидев, как Ферокс направляется к нему с поднятой в приветствии рукой.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал он.

– Потерялся? Иди за мной!

Римус прошёл за Фероксом по коридору мимо одного офиса за другим, пока они не дошли до необычной двери с резной деревянный рамой.  _ Офис Мракоборцев. _

– Нервничаешь? – искоса посмотрел на него Ферокс. Римус посмотрел на него в ответ.

– Это так очевидно?

Ферокс засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

– Я был бы обеспокоен, если бы ты не нервничал. Давай, не переживай, это всего лишь Грюм, – и после этого он открыл дверь одной рукой, второй до сих пор сжимая плечо Римуса, будто бы пытаясь не дать ему убежать.

В детстве у Римуса был опыт общения с маггловскими правоохранительными органами. Но только из-за глупых вещей по типу побега из приюта, или когда его ловили за ‘нарушение общественного порядка’ – что обычно означало, что он находился где-нибудь в общественном месте, а другие люди не хотели его там видеть. Полицейские обходились с тобой очень жёстко, когда понимали, что ты пацан из Святого Эдмунда, они кошмарно обзывали тебя и грубо запихивали в машину, или же бросались грубыми угрозами физического насилия, если ты не делал так, как тебе говорили. В результате, Римусу никогда не было комфортно рядом с органами правоохранительного порядка, даже если теперь он считался мажором.

Он не знал наверняка, насколько схожи были мракоборцы и маггловские полицейские. Пока что он был знаком только с Грюмом, Фрэнком и Элис. Грюм приводил его в полнейший ужас, на Римус уже знал его достаточно долго, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Элис и Фрэнк были безумно милыми и очень искренними людьми – но с другой стороны, они не знали, чем он на самом деле являлся.

Внутри офиса было так же много людей между длинных рядов рабочих столов, разделённых на офисные кабинки. На всех стенах висели доски объявлений с фотографиями преступников, картами с магическими чарами и какими-то распечатанными списками, записки летали по помещению туда-сюда. Но самой поразительной вещью в этом офисе для Римуса был невероятно концентрированный запах сильной магии – и тёмной магии в том числе.

Ферокс, который до сих пор держал его за плечо, подтолкнул его к столу ближе к тёмному углу, который располагался в самом выгодном положении относительно остального хаоса в офисе.

Стол Грюма и полки вокруг него были уставлены самыми странными и поразительными магическими приспособлениями; крутящимися телескопами, светящимися кристаллами, странными гудящими сферами. Сам Грюм склонился над большой картой. Позабыв о своих нервах, Римус заглянул ему через плечо – его интерес к картографии так никогда никуда не исчез – и Грюм рявкнул:

– Никогда не подкрадывайся со спины к мракоборцу, Люпин.

Римус испуганно отпрыгнул назад, Грюм с ухмылкой повернулся к нему лицом. Его искусственный глаз вертелся в глазнице словно сумасшедший.

– Лео, – Грюм пожал руку Фероксу, затем Римусу. – Приятно видеть такую пунктуальность, присаживайся.

Он указал рукой на длинное бархатное сиденье рядом со стеной его кабинки, которого не было там всего пару секунд назад. Римус и Ферокс уселись, и Грюм наложил чары, приглушающие весь окружающий шум и создающие пузырь спокойствия вокруг его стола. Эти чары чем-то напоминали заглушающие чары Джеймса и Сириуса.

Римус с облегчением принял тишину, но чары Грюма не могли ничего сделать, чтобы смягчить переполняющий запах силы, который заполнял его нос, заливался ему в глотку и полностью наполнял его грудь великолепной богатой густой магией. Он попытался расслабиться, дать ей улечься в нём, вместо того чтобы сопротивляться ей, но он всё равно чувствовал себя немного пьяным из-за неё.

– Опять же, Люпин, – сказал Грюм, усаживаясь на свой стул, который выглядел как плюшевое обтянутое зелёной кожей кресло, удерживающееся на одной ножке. – Я сочувствую твоей потере. Я не знал Хоуп лично, но…

– Всё нормально, – поспешно сказал Римус. – Я тоже практически ее не знал.

Он очень не хотел, чтобы его мама всплывала в каких-либо разговорах сегодня. У него не было сил на две вещи сразу, и если Грюм хотел дать ему миссию, то ему придётся сосредоточиться на ней.

Грюм – который был либо великолепным легилименсом, либо же просто-напросто крайне проницательным и чутким человеком, понимающе кивнул и продолжил.

– Тогда перейдём сразу к делу, – сказал он, – хороший парень, – он слегка наклонился на своем стуле, чтобы взять в руки карту, на которую он смотрел до этого, и передать ее Римусу.

Римус с готовностью взял ее и посмотрел. Это была карта Британии и Ирландии, но она была совсем не похожа на те карты, которые он видел раньше – на ней не было никаких дорог, никаких деревень или городов, лишь лесные пространства, отмеченные тёмными зелёными чернильными пятнами. Некоторые из этих пятен, казалось, слегка блестели и переливались, как будто под ветвями деревьев прятались звёзды.

– Взял ее из офиса по Контролю за Магическими Существами, – объяснил Грюм, – благодаря Фероксу. Ты знаешь, что это, парень?

– Это… – Римус присмотрелся к ней внимательней, – это всё леса, в которых есть магия? Или магические существа?

– Именно, – кивнул Грюм, очевидно довольный его ответом. – Мы заметили, что большая часть появлений оборотней за последние несколько лет происходила в зачарованных лесах. Лесах с плотным населением магических существ. Следовательно, это может значить только то, что они либо держат ухо востро для сам-знаешь-кого, либо же есть ещё какие-то существа, которые работают с ними…

_ Или просто запах всей этой естественной магии слишком хорош, чтобы сопротивляться ему, _ подумал Римус, его собственная кровь уже пузырилась как шампанское всего лишь из-за двадцати могущественных волшебников поблизости или около того. Естественно, он не сказал этого вслух ради своей же безопасности.

– … И в последние несколько полнолуний в этих местах происходило много активности, – Грюм указал своим испещрённым шрамами пальцем в одну точку на карте, где-то в Срединной Англии.

– Почему вы говорите мне об этом только сейчас? – спросил Римус. – Если вы уже несколько месяцев за ними следите?

– Время пришло, – сказал Грюм и перевёл на него тяжелый взгляд, один глаз голубой, другой карий. – Сивый вернулся в страну впервые с шестидесятых годов; эта информация подтверждена.

– О, – Римус поджал губы, чтобы удержать ярость внутри себя, которая шипела как кобра и показывала свои зубы. _ Где он сейчас?! Отведите меня к нему  _ **_сейчас же!_ ** – Понятно.

– В последний раз, когда ты контактировал с оборотнями, ты вернулся с хорошей информацией, – продолжил Грюм. – Те, кто хотят присоединиться к Сивому, должны обратиться вместе со стаей три раза, это верно?

– Мм, – кивнул Римус. Он хотел подняться и начать мерить шагами комнату или просто сделать что-нибудь со своим телом, но он не мог позволить, чтобы Ферокс и Грюм узнали, что с ним что-то не так.

– И следующее полнолуние будет в субботу?

Римус кивнул. Он посмотрел на Ферокса, затем снова на Грюма.

– Вы уже хотите отправить меня туда? Начать… начать…

– Только на полнолуния, – сказал Грюм, тщательно подбирая слова. – У нас есть три месяца, чтобы всё спланировать.

– Ладно.

Римус не знал, что ещё сказать. Его голова была забита, его нервы оголены, он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся, но по какой-то странной причине он просто сидел на месте как прилежный школьник и слушал, как Грюм объясняет ему план действий.

Ему дали много правил. Ему придётся идти одному. Он сможет взять с собой палочку, но больше ничего. Ему нельзя никому об этом рассказывать, даже членам Ордена, даже своим лучшим друзьям. Ферокс начал предлагать разные варианты того, что он сможет сказать или сделать, чтобы стая начала доверять ему, но Римус проигнорировал это. Он прекрасно знал, что делать.

– Я провожу тебя на выход, хорошо, Люпин? – наконец сказал Ферокс с ноткой отеческой доброты в голосе.

– Спасибо, – сказал Римус и быстро поднялся на ноги. 

– Ты немногословный человек, Люпин, – сказал Грюм, тоже поднимаясь на ноги, и снова протянул Римусу руку для рукопожатия, – но я полностью в тебя верю. Я отправлю тебе координаты перед субботой. Убедись, что ты будешь дома, чтобы получить их.

Римус лишь кивнул в ответ и пожал протянутую руку. Ферокс вывел Римуса обратно из штаба мракаборцов, точно так же, как и завёл его туда.

– У тебя всё нормально, парень? – спросил Ферокс, как только они вышли за двери. Теперь в коридоре было намного тише, чем в девять утра.

– Да. Нормально.

– Если тебе нужно что-нибудь, если ты хочешь попросить у Грюма что-нибудь, что может помочь тебе, ты можешь просто…

– И как это поможет? – вдруг спросил Римус, останавливаясь посреди коридора. Он шевельнул пальцем и наложил чары  _ муффлиато,  _ вообще не прилагая никаких усилий. Ферокс удивлённо моргнул.

– Как что поможет?

– Моя встреча с Сивым? Я уже встречался с тремя членами его стаи, и каждый раз всё становилось только хуже.

– Это неправда. Ты достал нам очень ценную информацию.

– Даже если так, – сказал Римус, – то тогда я хочу знать, для чего вы ее используете.

– Для того, чтобы выиграть эту войну, Римус, – покачал головой Ферокс.

– Когда я встретил Кастора в прошлом году, – сказал Римус очень низким голосом, но больше из-за злости, чем из желания быть скрытным, – он сказал мне очень ясно, что они планируют нападение. Я рассказал об этом Дамблдору, и что случилось? Ничего. Нападение прошло как планировалось. Поэтому я спрошу ещё раз. Если я собираю информацию для Ордена, если я рискую для этого своей жизнью, то я хочу знать, для чего я это делаю. Потому что это очевидно не спасает ничьи жизни.

– Римус, та ситуация была крайне сложной…

– Тогда объясните.

– Мы не могли предпринять никаких действий, мы не могли дать оборотням понять, что ты что-то рассказываешь Дамблдору, мы должны были сохранить твою связь с ними…

– Что?! – уставился на него Римус.– Люди погибли! Жизни многих людей были полностью разрушены! И всё из-за меня?!

– Ты не можешь думать об этом так.

– А Вы как бы думали об этом?! Я доверял ему! Я думал, что я поступаю правильно!

– Римус, _ успокойся! _

Римус осознал, что он не мог успокоиться. Хотел бы он просто телепортироваться здесь и сейчас, но ничего не произошло, когда он попытался, поэтому он просто резко пошёл в сторону лифта.

– Не идите за мной, – прорычал он Фероксу, который придержал дверь лифта рукой, чтобы он не смог уехать.

– Тебе нужно привести свою голову в порядок, парень, – очень серьёзно сказал Ферокс. – Это война. Она не благородна, и дело не всегда в том, чтобы спасать жизни. Тебе придётся привыкнуть к этому до субботы.

– Не переживайте, – Римус повернул голову, глядя на кнопки на панели. Двери начали снова закрываться с громким скрипом, когда Римус решил проверить свою магическую силу против физической силы Ферокса. – Я буду готов.

Двери закрылись, Ферокс успел одёрнуть свои пальцы в самую последнюю секунду, и Римус поехал наверх, обратно в реальный мир.

***

Римус едва успел выйти из телефонной будки, служащей входом для посетителей, как очутился перед своей собственной входной дверью – теперь у него в запасе было столько неистраченной энергии, что он чувствовал себя батарейкой с полным зарядом, и ему нужно было лишь подумать о чём-то, как магия делала всю остальную работу. Он вспомнил проклятие, которое Снейп бросил в Джеймса, и которое Римус отбил в последний день школы. Это было бы полезным умением, если бы он мог на него расчитывать.

Он был не только полон магии, но и его злость достигла точки кипения теперь, как он вернулся домой. Это было особенное чувство – оно было схоже с моментами перед трансформацией, прямо перед тем, как боль отнимала у него все способности мыслить. Воющее цепляющее животное желание. Боже, ему нужно… ему нужно… 

– Сириус?! – он ворвался в дверь с криком. Безуспешно, квартира была пуста. Римус со злостью зарычал и пнул стену, пробивая тем самым дыру в панели. – Блять, – пробормотал он.  _ Сириус,  _ **_иди сюда._ **

Он опёрся ладонями о стену и вытолкнул из себя какую-то часть магии. Дыра в стене моментально срослась, спасибо вселенной. Но этого было недостаточно. У него было ещё, ему нужно было истратить ее, выпустить ее из себя. Он снял с себя мантию, затем свитер и бросил их на диван, принимаясь мерить комнату шагами в одной футболке и штанах. Он может пойти на пробежку. Он может телепортироваться в парк Лейк-Дистрикт на несколько часов и просто бегать там как сумасшедший. Он может превратить стену в губку и начать бить ее, пока у него не иссякнет энергия. Он может напиться да забытья. Главное сделать  _ хоть что-то. _

– Лунатик?!

Входная дверь открылась, и в квартиру вошёл Сириус.

– Ты здесь!

– Да, это очень странно, – Сириус закрыл за собой дверь. Он пах бензином, и машинным маслом, и кожей, и Римус моментально почувствовал, как его тело замерло в предвкушении.  _ Оу. Это сработает.  _ – Я работал над мотоциклом дальше по дороге и потом… Я не знаю, я могу поклясться, что услышал твой голос. Но если ты только только вернулся, то этого не может быть…

Римус больше не мог терпеть, он пересёк комнату в два длинных шага и прижал Сириуса к стене, глубоко его целуя. Сириус поцеловал его в ответ, как всегда полностью в его распоряжении. Римус прижался сильнее, взял Сириуса за его прекрасные белые запястья, запачканные маслом, сжал их и раздвинул коленом его ноги. После он начал целовать шею Сириуса, прикусывая его мягкую кожу, и Сириус резко захватил ртом воздух.

– Чёрт возьми, с тобой всё нормально?

– Ммм, – простонал Римус. – Просто хочу…

Сириус слегка двинул бёдрами, вжимаясь в тело Римуса – что ощущалось будто разряд электричества, и Римус практически полностью потерял весь контроль над собой, крепко сжимая запястья Сириуса и закрывая глаза, пытаясь сдержаться. И он был не единственным, кто почувствовал это.

– Блять, – тяжело дышал Сириус, беспомощный в хватке Римуса. – Это был ты? Ты чувствуешь… что… что это…

– Магия, – сумел пробормотать Римус, не открывая глаз и будто в тумане опуская лоб на плечо Сириуса. – Ее было так много… я просто… эм…

И внезапно уже Сириус взял контроль, он перевернул всё с ног на голову, и теперь это он уже тащил Римуса в спальню, и спасибо вселенной, что их квартира была маленькой, и спасибо вселенной, что им больше не нужны были заглушающие чары и какая-либо секретность, потому что для этого попросту  _ не было времени. _

– Ты мне нужен, – неразборчиво говорил Сириус, снимая свою рубашку и затем стягивая футболку Римуса, трогая его своими чёрными грязными пальцами повсюду. – Нужно чувствовать тебя везде…

– Да, – опьянённо ответил Римус. – Да да да…

Что бы он ни чувствовал, он знал, что Сириус тоже это чувствует, пока он излучал из себя магию, заполняя ею комнату, поджигая каждое прикосновение.

Римус застонал, когда их обнаженная кожа наконец соприкоснулась, и Сириус закрыл глаза и содрогнулся. Сжатые пальцы, сжатые зубы. Любые чувства беспокойства или стыда были забыты в этом жаре, который взорвался между ними. Римус поддался ему и не думал ни о чём другом, когда эгоистично вжался в Сириуса, который не мог перестать лихорадочно шептать:

– Лунатик, Лунатик… – снова и снова. Это ощущение лишь нарастало и нарастало, пока мир не взорвался вокруг, и на несколько блаженных секунд всё вокруг стало совершенно белым.

Этого было мало. Им пришлось пойти ещё на два захода, прежде чем Сириус остался доволен, но Римус до сих пор чувствовал себя так, будто может пробежать целый марафон.

– Если ты планируешь снова идти в офис мракоборцев, – хрипло выдохнул Сириус, – то предупреди меня заранее.

– Про… – начал Римус, но Сириус с ухмылкой закрыл его рот ладонью.

– Даже не смей извиняться. Я хочу сказать… ёбаный в рот.

Римус засмеялся и лениво махнул рукой в сторону окна. Оно распахнулась, запустив в комнату прохладный зимний воздух.

– Вау, – Сириус поднял брови. – И как долго это будет длиться?

– Это уже уходит, – сказал Римус, закрывая глаза. Это было правдой; он чувствовал, как его сердцебиение замедляется, его мышцы расслабляются. – В последний раз проклятие Снейпа всё высушило, так что, наверное, любая контр-магия сделает то же самое.

– Ну, я предпочитаю это, а не проклинать тебя… – Сириус повернулся на бок и погладил Римуса по бедру.

– Мм, – согласно промычал Римус, не открывая глаз.

– Так, что… – сказал Сириус, его рука замерла, голос стал более серьёзным, – в министерстве всё прошло либо очень хорошо, либо очень плохо…?

– И то, и то, – Римус закрыл лицо руками. – Нам обязательно об этом разговаривать?

– Да, я думаю, обязательно.

Римус тяжело вздохнул. Он сел прямо и потянулся за сигаретами.

– Сивый вернулся в Англию, – начал он.

Сириус моментально сел прямо и нахмурился. Он взял сигарету, протянутую Римусом, зажал ее между губ, поджёг и очень серьёзно посмотрел на Римуса.

– Расскажи мне всё.

И Римус всё ему рассказал.


	157. Война: Стая

_ Once upon a sunshine, _

_ Before the final bell, _

_ I told my story to big boy, _

_ With connections straight from Hell. _

_ His fiddle was his sweetheart, _

_ He was her favourite beau, _

_ And hear me saying was all he playing _

_ Them songs from long ago. _

_ And then I told my story to the cannibal king _

_ He said baby, baby, shake that thing. _

_ Однажды солнечным днём _

_ Пред последним колоколом _

_ Я рассказал свою историю большому мальчику,  _

_ У которого были связи прямиком из Ада. _

_ Его лира была его любовью, _

_ Он был ее любимым ухажёром, _

_ И играл он только _

_ Песни из далёкого прошлого. _

_ И затем я рассказал свою историю королю каннибалов, _

_ Он сказал малыш, малыш, потряси-ка этой штукой. _

Суббота, 13-ое января, 1979 год.

Первое Полнолуние

– Я это всё ненавижу, – сказал Сириус, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой.

– Я это знаю, – ответил Римус. Он помассировал виски пальцами. У него начиналась головная боль, что было привычно для полной луны.

– Я хочу сказать, что я  _ серьёзно  _ это всё ненавижу, – фыркнул Сириус, глядя в окно. Он стоял, одной рукой обнимая себя за узкую талию, а другую согнув в локте и поставив на подоконник, чтобы держать сигарету у губ. Он вытягивался на цыпочках, чтобы выдыхать дым в щель в окне – всё равно было слишком холодно, чтобы открывать его. Каждый раз, когда он приподнимался, его футболка задиралась практически до пупка, обнажая мягкую кожу и полоску тёмных волос.

Римус лежал на диване с холодной тряпкой на лбу и наблюдал, как Сириус вдыхает, вытягивается, выдыхает. Великолепное, великолепное существо. И как Римусу вообще могло так повезти?

– Это просто сумасшествие, отправлять тебя туда в одиночку. Почему мне нельзя пойти с тобой? Я могу пойти в теле Бродяги.

– Нет, – вздохнул Римус. – От тебя всё равно пахнет человеком. Они разорвут тебя на кусочки.

– А что, если они разорвут  _ тебя  _ на кусочки? – резко ответил Сириус. Он выглядел совершенно несчастным, его щёки порозовели, что было просто невероятно для его фарфоровой кожи.

– Меня? – фыркнул Римус, пытаясь звучать беззаботно. – Блудного сына Сивого? Сомневаюсь.

– Что значит блудный сын?

– О, да, это, эм… это просто значит, что меня примут с распростёртыми объятиями. Гай приказал им ничего со мной не делать. Ливия называла меня своим братом.

– Можно мне пойти с тобой хотя бы ненадолго? До того, как они все появятся?

– Это не безопасно, Бродяга, – ласково ответил Римус.

Сириус со злостью потушил сигарету о подоконник. Хотел бы Римус, чтобы он перестал так делать – им скоро придётся чинить его – но сейчас было не время читать нотации.

– Давай ты поедешь к Поттерам? – предложил он. – Не спи здесь один.

– Мне плевать, где я буду спать, – Сириус упал в кресло.

– Ну, а мне нет, – цокнул Римус. – Мне надо знать, куда идти, когда луна закончится.

– Дерьмо, точно, – Сириус сел прямо и отбросил волосы назад. – Ладно, я пойду к Поттерам – если тебя нужно будет подлатать, Юфемия поможет. Блять, а что, если ты не сможешь телепортироваться? Что, если ты…

– Я отправлю патронус.

– Но если у тебя не будет на это сил…

– Будет, – просто ответил Римус. Он отправлялся в зачарованный лес, если судить по координатам, отправленным Грюмом. Если там была хотя бы половина той магии, что находилась в запретном лесу Хогвартса, то Римус не видел никаких проблем в том, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Только если кто-нибудь с такой же силой не попытается остановить его, но он старался не думать об этом.

Слабый звон раздался из-за стены. Они ещё не познакомилась со своими соседями нормально – только махали руками в смущённых приветствиях в коридоре – но они знали, что у тех есть напольные часы, потому что они били каждый час и делали это так громко, что они слышали это в своей гостиной. Наступило четыре часа, за окном была середина зимы, а значит, закат был неминуем.

Римус медленно сел и убрал тряпку со лба. Его спина болела, все ноющие мышцы кричали ему о наступающем полнолунии.

– Мне пора идти, – сказал он.

Сириус убито уставился на него. Римус цокнул и поднялся на ноги, затем подошёл и поцеловал его в лоб.

– Отправляйся к Поттерам. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Серьёзно, ты же постоянно ходишь на миссии.

– Но не на такие! Оборонительные задания, охрана квартир, передача сообщений, а не…

– Кто-то должен это сделать, – пожал плечами Римус. – Я предпочту, чтобы это был я.

Он снова подумал о Дэнни и скривился, качая головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятного воспоминания. Эти мысли начали постоянно всплывать у него в голове с тех пор, как он узнал правду о том, по чьей вине Дэнни обратили в оборотня. Боже, Маккинноны имели полное право ненавидеть Римуса.

Он надел кроссовки, тщательно завязал шнурки, хоть и знал, что совсем скоро ему придётся их снять. Он надел маггловскую одежду – это было предложением Ферокса. Оборотни понятия не имели, где живёт Римус, и как он живёт. Если Римус сможет убедить их, что волшебный мир просто выплюнул его, то было бы здорово.

Они обнялись у дверей, кожа Римуса уже начала гореть, Сириус прижимался к нему так крепко, что Римус уже было подумал, что всё-таки придётся взять его с собой. 

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Сириус в его плечо. Они не говорили этих слов после похорон Хоуп, но у Римуса не возникло никаких проблем, чтобы моментально ответить:

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Всё будет хорошо. Мы скоро увидимся, я обещаю.

И после этого он вышел, телепортировался и открыл глаза уже совершенно один.

***

Он находился где-то в регионе Дербишир. По крайней мере, он так думал. Темнело стремительно быстро, и густая чаща леса делала всё только темнее. Ночной воздух был очень холодным и чистым, но Римусу уже и так было очень тепло, и он сразу начал раздеваться. Он был один, в конце концов, ему не нужно было стыдиться. Только вот он не был один; не совсем. Этот лес определённо был магическим, он чувствовал этот вкус в ветре, слышал этот звук в шелесте ветвей.

Луна начала подниматься на небе, и Римус почувствовал, как его тело начало меняться. Он прислонился к ближайшему дубу и впился ногтями в кору, пальцы ног утонули во влажной опавшей листве. 

Казалось, деревья сочувствовали ему. Земля вставала на дыбы ему навстречу, сырая почва остужала его горящую кожу, совы, и лисы, и летучие мыши, и все ночные существа начали кричать в ответ на его крики, когда его кожа разорвалась, его кости переломались, его зубы заточились, и вот он уже перестал быть Римусом и завыл на луну вместе с ними.

_ Волк зарычал и завилял хвостом. Он не понимал, где он находился, и почему он был один. Куда подевались другие? Где был чёрный? Он принюхался к воздуху и почувствовал что-то поблизости. Он закинул голову и снова завыл, исполняя песню для луны. _

_ И впервые в жизни волк пел не один. Какофония прекрасных голосов присоединилась к нему, отвечая на его зов, и он понёсся к ним навстречу изо всех ног. С каждым стуком своего волчьего сердца он трепетал;  _ **_дом, дом, дом. Теперь я дома._ **

***

Воскресенье, 14-ое января, 1979 год.

Кашляя и хватая ртом воздух, Римус пришёл в чувства. Он вернулся обратно часть за частью, ничего не понимая, совершенно без сил и с болью во всём теле. Он открыл глаза и прищурился на холодное жёлтое утреннее солнце, которое сияло на него сквозь ветви деревьев. Повсюду вокруг он слышал звуки других просыпающихся существ; какой-то рваный плач, резкие вздохи, женский смех. Их запах был таким вкусным, таким безопасным и успокаивающим.

Римус поднялся на локти, мёртвые листья прилипали к его влажной бледной коже. На его правом бедре зияли длинные царапины от когтей – три разрыва, истекающие кровью. Вокруг него шесть или семь других человек лежали обнажённые на земле и медленно приходили в себя.

– Брат! – раздался хриплый женский голос.

Римус повернул голову и увидел, как Ливия ползёт к нему на четвереньках, виляя бёдрами с сумасшедшей ухмылкой на лице. В дневном свете ее татуировки были похожи на окрас животного; они покрывали каждый сантиметр ее тощего тела большими размашистыми спиралями.

– Я знала, что ты придёшь!

Она встала на колени перед ним, и он попытался отвести свои ноги от неё, но она резко схватила его за лодыжку.

– Ты был прекрасен, Римус Люпин, прекрасен, – промурлыкала она, наклоняясь вперёд и поднимая руку вверх по его ноге.

– Отцепись от меня, Ливия, – прорычал он и попытался отпихнуть ее – но она крепко его держала.

– Шшш, – игриво сказала она и наклонилась ещё ближе, поднимая руку дальше. – Просто расслабься, мой любимый, мой дорогой брат…

Она вытянула руку и провела тремя пальцами по царапинам на его ноге. Это было так странно. Всё его тело, казалось, закололо и задрожало, он почувствовал тепло и – что его испугало – приближение сексуального возбуждения. Тогда он всё-таки отстранился, отпрянул назад на всех четырёх конечностях словно большой краб. Ливия засмеялась над ним и поднесла свои пальцы в его крови к лицу, затем облизала их один за другим, ухмыляясь и бормоча что-то с удовлетворением.

В отвращении, он быстро поднялся и обнаружил, что что бы ни сделала Ливия, но это помогло исцелить рану. На ее месте остался лишь серебряный шрам.

Остальные оборотни тоже поднялись и приблизились к нему сквозь деревья, их глаза горели любопытством, они жадно принюхивались к воздуху. Некоторые их них были ранены или поцарапаны, но они все исцеляли друг друга одним касанием руки, просто проводя через себя естественную магию, окружающую их. Многие из них побрили головы и начали покрывать свою кожу такими же тату, как у Ливии. Остальные, скорее всего, были более недавними членами стаи, у них были более длинные волосы и чистая кожа.

Римус хотел призвать свою одежду и в идеале палочку тоже, но это казалось немного грубо, когда у всех остальных тоже не было одежды. К тому же, ему не было холодно, по крайней мере, пока что. И страшно ему тоже не было, что казалось ему странным. Он посмотрел вокруг на эти чужие лица. И всё же голос где-то глубоко внутри него сказал;  _ стая, стая, дом. _

– Гай, – вдруг сказала Ливия, поднимаясь на ноги. Гай мгновенно возник рядом с ней. Он улыбнулся Римусу и облизнул губы.

– Добро пожаловать, брат.

– Добро пожаловать, брат! – эхом поддакнули остальные одним за другим, как будто перезвон. Римус почувствовал всплеск адреналина из-за этой сильной неоспоримой связи.

– Мы так рады, что ты смог присоединиться к нам, – сказал Гай. Ливия повернулась к нему и начала зализывать его раны, как будто это было самой естественной вещью во всём мире.

Кастор тоже был там, но он держался поодаль. С их с Римусом последней встречи Кастор получил рану через всё лицо, длинный шрам, проходящий по носу. Он уже зажил, но навсегда испортил его когда-то красивое лицо.

Римус опомнился и вспомнил, что может говорить.

– С меня хватит, – сказал он, подняв подбородок. – Я меня хватит этих людей, я хочу посмотреть, что ещё у меня может быть.

Глаза Гая распахнулись, и Ливия тоже подняла взгляд, ее губы и зубы были окровавлены.

– Наш отец будет так доволен, – сказали они в один голос.

– Так доволен! – повторила вся группа.

– Я хочу с ним встретиться, – сказал Римус. – Вы передадите ему это?

– В своё время, Римус Люпин, – сказали Ливия и Гай.

– В своё время…

Но что-то начало происходить, стая начала отступать. Они отошли назад, обратно за деревья, и растворились в чаще прямо как самые настоящие хищники, которыми они и являлись. Он хотел пойти за ними; он не хотел терять их так быстро.

– Куда вы уходите? – спросил он Ливию, когда она тоже начала уходить.

– Увидимся в следующем месяце, Римус Люпин, – сказала она, и ее лицо как-то смягчилось – оно выглядело практически добрым, если не обращать внимания на кровь, высыхающую в уголках ее губ. – Ждать не так долго.

– Но я…

Гай и Ливия отвернулись от него и ушли, не оглядываясь.

Вот теперь Римусу стало становиться холодно. Холод, казалось, начал разрастаться внутри него из глубины наружу. Он чувствовал ужасное пустое одиночество, которого в нём не было раньше. Их запах исчез, исчезло это ощущение семьи, безопасности, которую они представляли собой.  _ Господи боже, Лунатик,  _ шикнул он на себя.  _ Возьми себя в руки, ты же не один из них  _ **_по-настоящему!_ **

Он быстро призвал одежду и крепко сжал палочку в руке. Ощущалась она как-то странно; как-то бесполезно. Было гораздо проще призвать силу в его собственном теле, в самих кончиках его пальцев – ему не нужна была эта дурацкая палка. Он нахмурился. Он не чувствовал себя самим собой. Лучше быстрее телепортироваться к Поттерам, прежде чем он совершенно одичает.

Он телепортировался к задней двери и слабо постучал в стекло больших окон. К этому времени он чувствовал себя гораздо более уставшим; возможно, усилия телепортации забрали у него остатки энергии, возможно, дело было просто в том, что он был далеко от леса, обратно в повседневной жизни. Миссис Поттер уже была на кухне и мгновенно подошла к двери и открыла ее перед ним.

Она разулыбалась ему, и вокруг ее глаз появилось много морщинок.

– Римус, дорогой, – сказала она очень тихим голосом – остальные, должны быть, до сих пор спали. – Мне нужно спросить у тебя что-нибудь… дай подумать… ох, у меня это не очень хорошо получается… а – куда вы с мальчиками отправились на каникулы перед седьмым годом?

– В Корнуолл, – сразу же ответил Римус, благодарный за напоминание о том великолепном лете. – Недалеко от Труро.

– Отлично, – она широко распахнула дверь. – А теперь скажи мне, ты в порядке? Ты ранен?

– Нет, всё хорошо, – сказал он и ступил на кухню, протягивая руки вперёд, будто бы желая доказать ей, что он совершенно здоров. О боже, теперь, когда он зашёл в дом, он чуял запах Сириуса, и каждая клеточка его тела моментально начала проситься к нему.

– Отлично, – повторила миссис Поттер, устало ему улыбаясь. – Ну, тогда я, наверное, пойду обратно спать, до завтрака ещё несколько часов. Мальчики до сих пор спят, Сириус в своей комнате, но если ты хочешь тишины и покоя, я заправила ещё одну кровать.

– Спасибо, миссис Поттер! – сказал Римус, практически взлетая по ступеням по пути в комнату, в которой спал Сириус. Он опомнился, только когда готов был распахнуть дверь настежь, и вместо этого аккуратно приоткрыл ее и заглянул внутрь.

Внутри было довольно темно, плотные шторы закрывали ранний солнечный свет.

– Ты спишь? – прошептал он – что было лишним, потому что он знал, что Сириус не спит.

– Лунатик! – Сириус моментально сел прямо.

Римус быстро подошёл к кровати и остановился только в последний момент, потому что нет, теперь он не был волком; он был человеком, и ему придётся вести себя подобающе.

– С тобой всё хорошо?!

– Да, – решительно кивнул он. – Всё прошло нормально; ничего особенного. Мы просто охотились.

– Охотились?! – у Сириуса распахнулись глаза.

– На кроликов, – пояснил Римус. Он до сих пор чувствовал вкус дикой плоти между зубов. Его желудок сделал сальто, и он снова согрелся. – Серьёзно, всё было нормально. Легко.

– Я так переживал за тебя, я даже не смог уснуть… ты хочешь лечь? – он откинул одеяло для Римуса.

– Эм… – Римус поёрзал, до сих пор не двигаясь. – Я немного… на взводе.

Сириус нахмурился в недоумении. Римус прочистил гороло.

– Ну, понимаешь. Как пару дней назад?

– Оу! – Сириус протянул руку и легко прикоснулся к руке Римуса. Он закусил губу, приятно задрожав всем телом, начиная чувствовать то же самое. – Так ты… эм… 

Он положил ладони на бёдра Римуса, забрался пальцами под пояс его джинсов и потянул на себя.

– Всё нормально, я могу поспать потом… 

Они в самом деле поспали потом, они оба, и к счастью, Джеймс, Лили и Поттеры их не беспокоили. Когда они проснулись в пять часов вечера, Римус чувствовал себя самым худшим гостем в мире, хотя, конечно, Сириус чувствовал себя совсем как дома.

Римус попытался объяснить события этой ночи Сириусу, но он не мог не умолчать о некоторых вещах. О том, как Ливия исцелила его этим интимным способом. Его желание остаться, последовать за ними. Это не было ложью. Он был настолько честен, насколько он считал безопасным.

Позже, когда он рассказывал всё Грюму и Фероксу, его версия прошла ещё большую цензуру. Они не стали спрашивать каких-то деталей, сказать по правде, и Римус не видел причин выдавать им всю подноготную. Он хотел сохранить личности других оборотней в тайне как можно дольше, и пока что они хотели знать только о Сивом.

Что касалось Римуса, он подошёл как никогда близко к тому, чего он хотел с самого детства. Скоро он встретится с человеком, который разрушил его жизнь. И он собирался убить его.

***

Воскресенье, 11-ое февраля, 1979 год.

Второе Полнолуние

В промежуточный месяц Римус пытался сохранить видимость нормальности. Он посещал встречи Ордена и встречался со своими друзьями – он частенько навещал девчонок в их обеденный перерыв; Лили и Марлин в Святом Мунго, а до Мэри можно было быстро доехать на автобусе до Кенсингтона. Он созванивался с Грантом, если Сириуса не было дома, и ему становилось одиноко, он слушал пластинки, он читал книги.

Но он не мог игнорировать то, каким изменившимся он чувствовал себя. Иногда это заставало его врасплох; какое-то воспоминание или запах всплывали у него перед глазами, и вот его пальцы на ногах поджимались, и он жадно облизывал зубы. Теперь практически всегда ему снился лес, и вой, и прохладный мягкий лунный свет.

Во второй раз он был подготовлен уже лучше. Хотя нервничал он не меньше. Он телепортировался в то же место, что и в первый раз, на случай, если они захотят встретить его – но они не захотели, и он обратился в одиночку.

_ Волк нашёл свою стаю даже быстрее в этот раз. Они завыли и обнюхали его в качестве приветствия, альфа самка прикусила его за ухо и потёрлась об него, более юные волки склонили головы в знак подчинения. И затем началась охота. Волк не мог вспомнить, чтобы он испытывал такое чистейшее наслаждение когда-либо раньше, даже со своей другой стаей. Прежняя ярость, прежний страх и голод ускользнули прочь с дуновением ветра в его шерсти, с запахом стада, которое они преследовали. _

_ Когда они наконец поймали оленя, Римус, Гай, Ливия и Кастор первыми разделили добычу; они поймали большого самца. Остальные последовали их примеру и приблизились к вырывающемуся зверю. Волк прыгнул вперёд и впился когтями в плоть, наслаждаясь паническим сердцебиением своей жертвы. Он вцепился зубами и оторвал кусок плоти, горячая густая кровь полилась ему в глотку. _

Когда Римус проснулся, он не чувствовал голода.

На этот раз он позволил Ливии зализать свои раны начисто, слишком удовлетворённый и расслабленный, чтобы думать о каком-то подтексте в этом действии.

– Я встречу Сивого в следующем месяце? – спросил он, прежде чем Кастор и Ливия успели раствориться в тенях.

– Наш отец ждёт встречи с тобой, Римус Люпин, – сказала Ливия. – Ты должен потерпеть ещё немного, брат мой.

– Я достаточно проявил себя?

– А вот это решать не нам.

Он задержался в лесу дольше обычного – возможно, дело было в обычной лени. Даже в одиночку он чувствовал себя лучше здесь, чем где-либо ещё. Хотел бы он просто свернуться в клубок и уснуть под этими деревьями. Когда Римус наконец вернулся и встал перед задней дверью Поттеров, они уже вовсю завтракали.

Лили, Джеймс и Сириус сидели с осунувшимися и беспокойными лицами, баюкая в руках огромные чашки чая с молоком. Миссис Поттер внимательно смотрела в окно и подпрыгнула, когда Римус телепортировался обратно. Она распахнула дверь.

– Вот ты где!

– Простите, – пробормотал он, шатаясь на слабых ногах.

– О боже, Лунатик, ты в порядке?! – Лили теперь тоже очутилась у двери, она в ужасе указывала пальцем на него. Он опустил взгляд и увидел кровь – она спустилась с его шеи и подбородка, собралась в небольшую лужу в углублении между его ключиц и высохла там, а он даже и не заметил.

– Дерьмо, – он пристыженно вытер рот рукой. – Это не моя, это не… 

После неё к двери подошёл Джеймс, и Римуса вдруг затошнило из-за того, что он был покрыт кровью оленя, которого он съел всего пару часов назад. Он выставил руку вперёд и опёрся на стену, потому что у него закружилась голова.

– Пойдём, Лунатик, – Сириус протиснулся между Джеймсом и Лили и легко прикоснулся к его руке. – Давай умоем тебя…

Римус с благодарностью позволил отвести себя наверх в ванную. Сириус набрал тёплую ванну и затем стоял, прислонившись к раковине, пока Римус отмокал и глупо моргал на круги цвета ржавчины на поверхности воды.

– Это не человек, – сказал он дрожащим голосом.

– Я знаю, – сказал Сириус. – Это олень, я чувствую запах.

– Правда? – Римус поднял на него взгляд. Сириус сморщил нос.

– Для этого приходится концентрироваться, но да. Я говорил с Сохатым об этом, чем дольше мы живём как анимаги, тем больше странных вещей мы замечаем. Надеюсь, я не стану дальтоником скоро, ха?

Римус попытался засмеяться в ответ на эту попытку разбавить атмосферу, но он был слишком разбит.

– Всё было плохо? – ласково спросил Сириус, понизив голос, как будто Римус был инвалидом.

_ Нет,  _ подумал Римус про себя.  _ Это было бесподобно. Я был счастлив. Я был нормальным.  _ Его тошнило от самого себя.  _ Что со мной происходит? _

Он посмотрел на Сириуса и кивнул.

– Да. Всё было плохо.

***

Вторник, 13-ое марта, 1979 год.

Третье Полнолуние

– Я не хочу возвращаться к Поттерам на этот раз, – сказал Римус перед тем, как ему придётся уйти на третье полнолуние со стаей.

– Что? – Сириус вышел с кухни, где он мыл посуду. Он медленно, но верно становился всё более и более хозяйственным – или, может, он просто выпускал нервную энергию; война становилась жарче абсолютно для всех, не только для Римуса.

На нём были ярко-жёлтые резиновые перчатки для мытья посуды, которые Римус купил ему в качестве шутки, но Сириусу они так сильно понравились, что теперь он надевал их каждый раз. Они были мокрыми и блестели, капая пеной на ковёр.

– Я сказал, что я не хочу возвращаться к Поттерам, – повторил Римус. – Я имею в виду утром. Ты, разумеется, можешь остаться там, но я… я просто не приду, ладно? Я не знаю, насколько это безопасно, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то проследил за мной.

– Пока что с нами ничего подобного не случилось… 

Сириус часто теперь так делал; говорил ‘мы’, когда речь шла только о Римусе.

– Мне кажется, мы ведём себя опрометчиво, – пожал плечами Римус. – Я не собираюсь рисковать ими снова.

– Ладно, – кивнул Сириус. Он медленно снял перчатки. – Тогда куда ты хочешь пойти?

– Я не знаю. Я подумал, может, в Корнуолл? В тот разрушенный замок, в который мы ходили все вместе, ты помнишь?

– Конечно, помню. Тогда встретимся там?

– Дождись моего сигнала. Я хочу, чтобы всё было безопасно, – Римус переминулся с ноги на ногу. Он хотел размять ноги; его спина уже снова болела, ему уже пора было уходить, но он остался на месте, чтобы не волновать Сириуса.

– Лунатик, если это не безопасно, то я  _ предпочёл бы  _ быть там, чтобы помочь, если нужно. Я знаю, что Сохатый, и Хвост, и Эванс скажут тебе то же самое…

– Нет, – Римус повысил голос. – Нет, пожалуйста.

– Но Лунатик…

– Слушай, мне пора идти, – он практически вылетел из дверей; он даже не надел пальто.

Он даже не попрощался как следует. Он даже не сказал ‘я люблю тебя’, что теперь они говорили каждый раз, когда они разлучались, просто на всякий случай. Но, естественно, Римус считал, что он вернётся к нему. Он ничего не мог знать о планах стаи.

***

_ На этот раз разорвать его человеческий облик и передать ответственность за свои действия кому-то ещё на несколько часов было настоящим облегчением. Они бегали и играли, дрались и выли на луну всю ночь, распугивая всех фей под кустами на своём пути по следам разных запахов. _

_ Когда луна начала опускаться, волк замедлился и начал несчастно скулить, когда почувствовал, как его тело вновь сжимается в его жалкий человеческий облик. Другие тоже остановились и приблизились к нему. _

Ливия набросилась на него первой, и Римус, получеловек, полуволк к этому времени, попытался отбиться, но она крепко удержала его, когда ее лапы превратились в цепкие ладони. Кастор и Гай тоже прижали его к земле, и Римус простонал и сжал зубы от остаточной боли от трансформации.

И затем он снова стал человеком, прижатым к земле своей собственной стаей сплетением сильных горячих конечностей. Он поднял голову и закричал:

– Что вы делаете?! Отпустите меня!

Ливия засмеялась, сидя сверху, и откинула голову назад, и затем это произошло. Это странное тянущее сдавливающее ощущение, когда они телепортировались все вчетвером. Римус был беспомощен и мог лишь держаться за них и молиться, что его не разнесёт на части.

Внезапно земля под ним стала твёрдым холодным камнем, мелкая галька больно впилась в его обнажённую спину. Остальные наконец слезли с него, и он лихорадочно поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь вокруг диким взглядом. Они были в каком-то помещении, в комнате с высоким потолком, похожим на… это, что,  _ церковь?!  _ Здесь было холодно и воняло его стаей и древней магией. Остальные стояли вокруг него и улыбались как чокнутые.

– Куда вы, блять, меня… – начал Римус, но резко остановился, когда Ливия отступила в сторону, и он увидел высокую тёмную фигуру, приближающуюся к нему. Римус знал этот запах, он знал эти горящие жёлтые глаза. Он застыл на месте, парализованный ужасом. Сивый встал перед ним и оскалил зубы в подобии жестокой улыбки.

– Добро пожаловать домой, волчонок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Shake that Thing' группы The Sensational Alexander Harvey Band.


	158. Война: Пленник

_ As they pulled you out of the oxygen tent _

_ You asked for the latest party. _

_ With your silicone hump and your ten-inch stump _

_ Dressed like a priest you was; Todd Browning freak you was. _

_ Crawling down the alley on your hands and knees _

_ I’m sure you’re not protected for it’s plain to see, _

_ The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees. _

_ Hunt you to the ground, they will, _

_ Mannequins with kill appeal. _

_ Когда они вытащили тебя из кислородной палатки, _

_ Ты попросил последнюю вечеринку. _

_ Со своим силиконовым горбом и десятидюймовым обрубком _

_ Ты был одет как священник; ты был фриком из фильмов Тода Браунинга. _

_ Ты полз вниз по аллее на четвереньках, _

_ Я уверен, что у тебя нет защиты, это ясно как день, _

_ Бриллиантовые собаки – это браконьеры, они прячутся за деревьями. _

_ Они загонят тебя в угол, будь в этом уверен, _

_ Манекены с убийственной привлекательностью. _

Среда, 14-ое марта, 1979 год.

_ – Добро пожаловать домой, волчонок. _

Римус ничего не ответил. Ему пока что было нечего сказать. Он просто хотел хорошенько его разглядеть.

Фенрир Сивый. Римус ожидал, что он будет выше. Он не был объективно низким, но когда Римус встал прямо, их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Это было хорошо. Это придаст ему немного смелости.

Может, он и не был выше Римуса, но Сивый определённо был больше него во всех других смыслах; могучие широкие плечи, широкая короткая шея, мускулистые руки. У него были длинные жёлтые ногти, тёмные вьющиеся волосы покрывали его руки и выглядывали из-под воротника его плаща, переходя в тёмную бороду, которая была больше похожа на шерсть, а не на волосы. Его глаза были опасными, не человеческими.

Магия, исходящая от него волнами, была не похожа на магию волшебника; по крайней мере, такой Римус ещё никогда не встречал. Она обжигала, прямо как полная луна. Запах, пусть и до противного родной, ничуть его не привлекал.

Со стаей Римус чувствовал себя как дома; он чувствовал, будто нашёл своё место. Но только не с этим человеком. Этот человек был врагом и всегда им будет.

– Нравится то, что видишь? – улыбка Сивого усилилась, оскалив острые зубы хищника, длинные жёлтые клыки.

Римус невозмутимо продолжил смотреть, не открывая рот.

Он осознал, что Сивому это не понравилось. Тот ожидал, что Римус заговорит – начнёт умолять, или злиться, или даже паниковать. И Римус прекрасно знал, что именно делать с обидчиками, которые хотели получить какую-то реакцию.

Он склонил голову набок, нацепил на лицо беззаботное выражение и пожал плечами.

– Ничего так, наверное. Эй, а можно мне вернуть мою одежду?

У Сивого расширились зрачки, а может, Римусу это просто показалось. Но в любом случае, тот быстро пришёл в себя, до сих пор неловко улыбаясь.

– Действительно, где же мои манеры? Кастор! – он щёлкнул своими пальцами, похожими на клещи.

Кастор моментально возник рядом с Сивым, выпрямив спину и закутавшись в шерстяной плащ, в руках у него была куча одежды. Ливия тоже стояла рядом и с обожанием глядела на своего отца. В старой церкви, в которой они стояли, не было потолка, и в розовом утреннем свете Римус впервые хорошо увидел лицо Кастора. На одной щеке были три длинных розовых шрама; следы от когтей, розовые и мягкие словно обожжённая кожа.

Сивый увидел, как он разглядывает Кастора.

– Это большая досада, – сказал он, протягивая руку и начиная гладить Кастора по щеке своим грязным пальцем. Кастор даже не дрогнул. – Жаль было портить такое хорошенькое личико, но он выучил свой урок, ведь так, волчонок?

Кастор кивнул, глядя прямо перед собой словно солдат.

– Хороший мальчик, – Сивый погладил его изувеченую щёку. – И всё равно он красивый, да, Римус?

Римус ничего не ответил и с отвращением отвёл взгляд.

– А я-то думал, что ты ценитель красоты, – цокнул Сивый с напускным разочарованием. – Именно поэтому я послал тебе своих самых хорошеньких детей.

На этих словах Ливия отчётливо задрожала от удовольствия и с гордостью подняла голову.

Кастор протянул Римусу одежду, и он принял ее, начиная не спеша одеваться. Он постарался нащупать в кармане джинсов свою волшебную палочку, но ее там не оказалось.

– А, – прорычал Сивый. – Не это ищешь?

Он достал длинную тонкую палочку из своего грязного плаща. Римус почувствовал ужасный укол желания взять ее. 

– Боюсь, мы не позволяем пользоваться этими глупыми человеческими игрушками здесь, – ухмыльнулся Сивый. Он взял палочку Римуса двумя руками и резко сломал ее прямо посередине.

Римусу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не закричать. Это была палочка  _ Лайелла.  _ Вообще-то, это было единственной хоть что-то стоящей вещью, которую ему передал Лайелл. Римус с силой прикусил свою щёку изнутри.

Сивый передал части палочки Ливии, и та радостно начала играться с ними словно с жезлами. Римус вызывающе поднял подбородок.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Я хочу того, чего я всегда хотел, волчонок, – Сивый шагнул ближе, и Римус почувствовал кислый запах его дыхания, их носы теперь находились на расстоянии несколько сантиметров. – Я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

Он положил руку на плечо Римуса, и ему потребовалось собрать все крупицы своего самообладания, чтобы не дёрнуться или не отшатнуться. Длинные пальцы Сивого сжали его в отеческой манере – но они находились слишком близко к его горлу, чтобы это действие могло успокоить.

– Я пришёл присоединиться к тебе, – выдохнул Римус, с силой сохраняя хладнокровие.

Сивый закинул голову назад и засмеялся. Это был грубый хрипящий звук из глубины его груди.

– Мои дети говорят мне то же самое.  _ Римус Люпин присоединился к нам,  _ говорят они,  _ он оставил людской мир позади…  _ но мне интересно… – он облизнул губы и похотливо окинул Римуса взглядом с головы до ног. – Мне интересно, изменился ли Римус Люпин по-настоящему…

– Я же здесь, разве не так? – возразил Римус. – Я провёл три луны со…

– А где ты был между этих лун? – перебил его Сивый. Он принюхался к воздуху между ними. – От тебя несёт человеческим сбродом.

С этим он отпустил плечо Римуса и с силой оттолкнул его назад. Римус больно упал на каменный пол и воскликнул от неожиданности, когда в спине вспыхнула боль. Сивый отошёл в сторону; его стая расступилась в стороны, чтобы пропустить его.

– Кастор, Ливия, – рыкнул он, – присмотрите за нашим гостем. Посмотрим, сможет ли он отскрести от себя этот человеческий смрад.

Римус скованно поднялся на ноги и пошёл вслед за Сивым, но Ливия и Гай заслонили ему дорогу своими телами. За их плечами он увидел, как Сивый покидает церковь через открытую арку и исчезает в ярко-зелёной чаще за ней.

Оставшись один и без волшебной палочки, Римус с опаской отстранился от других. Он подумал было телепортироваться, но он не осмелился – да и в конце концов, это же и было его миссией, да? Он достиг того, чего хотел; он внедрился в стаю Сивого. Заталкивая все мысли о доме и о своих друзьях куда поглубже, Римус повернулся лицом к своим похитителям. Теперь пришло время быть храбрым.

Ливия первой подошла к нему, откинув части его сломанной палочки в сторону, схватила его за руки и грубо скрутила у него за спиной. Кастор подошёл следующим с такой же стоической маской на лице. Он распутывал длинную верёвку, держа ее перед собой.

– Эй! – Римус попытался вырваться из хватки Ливии. – Отцепись, не надо меня связывать!

– Это ненадолго, брат, – прошипела Ливия ему на ухо. – Это необходимо, – затем она  _ облизнула  _ его – она провела своим длинным языком по его шее и практически до самой линии волос. Он содрогнулся от отвращения и ещё сильнее попытался вырваться, но та лишь засмеялась над ним – она была такой сильной.

Они крепко связали его верёвкой и повели вперёд, Кастор шёл впереди и тянул за собой верёвку, обмотанную вокруг рук и торса Римуса; Ливия подталкивала его в спину.

Он неуклюже шёл по церкви, запинаясь своими до сих пор слабыми после недавней трансформации ногами.

Его пихнули вперёд на какую-то штуку, которая раньше, должно быть, была алтарём. За ним находилась старая арка с тёмными ступенями, ведущими в подземелье, напоминающее могилу. Они начали спускаться, и Римус почувствовал усиливающийся запах влажной земли.

– Где мы находимся? – попытался спросить Римус.

– Мы дома, – ответил Кастор, даже не оглянувшись.

Ливия больно пихнула его в спину, и он больше не стал задавать никаких вопросов.

Они дошли до самого низа, и Римус увидел перед собой склеп со сводчатым потолком, под которым он едва-едва мог стоять прямо.

Здесь практически ничего не было. Странный молочный свет заполнял комнату, но, похоже, у него был естественный источник. С обеих сторон располагались углубления за решётками, когда-то предназначавшиеся для гробов, предположил Римус, но теперь пустующие. На их местах лежали одеяла, старые грязные подушки и животная шерсть.

Римус с трудом моргнул, привыкая к освещению, и прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, его бросили в одну из клеток. Ливия прорычала какое-то заклинание, и железные решётки с грохотом закрыли выход, тяжёлые чёрные цепи крепко обвили замок.

– Эй! – Римус резко бросился на решётку. – Какого хуя?!

– Сядь, – рявкнула Ливия. Колени Римуса согнулись под ним, и он опустился на пол без своей воли. Она улыбнулась ему. – Отдыхай, брат. Терпение.

– Я пришёл сюда, чтобы присоединиться к вам, вы не можете обращаться со мной как… 

–  _ Не надо _ заставлять меня затыкать тебе рот, – шикнула она.

Он закрыл рот – по своей воле. Возможно, будет лучше подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше, хотя бы пока что. Ливия облизнула губы.

– Постарайся отдохнуть.

Она ушла от него. Кастор остался один, глядя на Римуса с нечитаемым выражением лица, до сих пор замерев всем телом. Римус уставился на него в ответ. Его бедное лицо. Это тоже случилось из-за Римуса? Неужели его наказали за ту последнюю встречу в запретном лесу? Его тёмные глаза вперились в Римуса на долгое время, даже не моргая, пока Римус не нахмурился на него.

– Что?!

– Римус Люпин пришёл сюда, чтобы присоединиться к стае? Подчиниться нашему отцу?

– А ты как думаешь?! – Римус поднял подбородок, хоть и знал, что он выглядел совсем не благородно, сидя на грязном полу со связанными руками.

– Я думаю… – Кастор слегка наклонил голову, как будто никто никогда раньше не спрашивал его мнения, – … я думаю, Римус Люпин ещё не знает, что он будет делать.

На это у Римуса не было ответа. Очевидно, ему бы не хотелось считать это правдой, он хотел бы думать, что его воля была железной, несокрушимой. Но прямо сейчас, в плену и без оружия, совершенно без сил, он не мог наскрести достаточно гордости.

Кастор, похоже, не возражал. Он лишь едва заметно кивнул головой и тоже отошёл назад.

– Отдыхай, Римус Люпин, – сказал он и отвернулся от него.

Склеп начал наполняться людьми – прибывали другие оборотни. Они заполняли помещение своим запахом, своей энергией. Римус забился в угол, прижал колени к груди и наблюдал за ними из тени. Их возраст лишь слегка разнился – Римус решил, что никто из них не был старше тридцати лет. Из-за разных стадий наличия одежды Римус видел, что они все были тощими и покрытыми шрамами, у некоторых были татуировки. Никто из них не отличался особенной чистотой.

И всё же, когда они все устроились по местам, по всей видимости, чтобы отоспаться после событий полнолуния, Римус не мог не чувствовать себя в каком-то смысле безопасно и тепло. Он до сих пор привыкал к тому, чтобы находиться в окружении себе подобных, но нужда устроиться поудобней на полу, как делали все они, становилась всё сильнее. Все их сердца бились как одно; одни все были частью одного тела, и теперь пришло время ложиться спать.

Ливии нигде не было, и Сивого тоже, так что Римус нашёл некое успокоение в этом факте. Тёмные покои становились всё теплее, пока вся стая тихо готовилась ко сну, бормоча и перешёптываясь между собой, укладываясь на пол. Веки Римуса налились тяжестью, конечности стали такими мягкими, и в итоге усталость догнала его, и он уплыл в страну сна.

***

_ – Где ты, маленький гадкий зверёныш?! – вопила Надзирательница своим низким голосом, пока бегала туда-сюда по пустынным коридорам, цокая своими каблуками словно хищник когтями. – Когда я доберусь до тебя, я буду лупить тебя всю неделю! _

_ Римус свернулся ещё больше в своём укромном местечке, закрыв уши ладонями и крепко зажмурившись. Она никогда не найдёт его; он очень хорошо умел прятаться и был очень-очень маленьким. _

_ Он лежал под чьей-то кроватью. Он знал, что его не должно было быть в их комнатах, его уже били раньше, если кто-то находил его; но он умел не издавать ни звука. Он научился этому в первые несколько дней жизни в приюте, а теперь, прожив здесь какое-то время, его вообще практически не доставали, только если он не вставал у кого-то на пути по-настоящему. _

_ Римус плохо себя чувствовал. Всё его тело начинало болеть, его кожа была такой горячей и влажной. _

_ Он хотел к своей мамуле, но он не знал, куда она подевалась. Может, она уехала к папуле, и совсем скоро они вернутся за ним. Может, они уехали наказать того плохого человека, который обидел его. _

_ Римус сильно ущипнул себя. Он не хотел думать об этом страшном дяденьке. Он практически ничего не помнил кроме своего сильного испуга. Когда он щипал себя, это помогало, только вот теперь его боли во всём теле ухудшались. Кости в его ногах заныли, и он отчаянно захотел вытянуть их, но в этом случае его мог кто-нибудь заметить. _

_ Наконец, он больше не смог терпеть, и очередная волна боли заставила его вытянуться и воскликнуть: _

_ – Ауууу…  _

_ – Ага! _

_ О нет. Надзирательница. Внезапно вокруг его щиколотки обвилась цепкая рука и одним рывком вытащила его из-под кровати. _

_ – Вот ты где, ты, маленькое чудовище! Иди со мной, ты знаешь, что тебе нужно идти в свою комнату. _

_ – Нет… – простонал он, когда она подняла его за шкирку и потащила за собой, держа под локоть. Только не эта комната. Он ненавидел свою комнату; в ней было так страшно. – Отпусти меня! – он начал лупить кулаками по ее боку, но она практически не чувствовала этого и продолжала нестись по коридору, вниз по лестнице, навстречу его клетке. _

_ – Отпусти меня! – кричал он, начиная реветь, сопли и слёзы текли по его лицу. – Я хочу к мамуле! Я хочу к мамуле! _

_ – Ее здесь нет, – рявкнула Надзирательница. Она открыла дверь и толкнула его внутрь, после чего резко захлопнула ее у него перед носом. Он услышал, как закрываются замки, и начал реветь ещё сильнее. _

_ Здесь было так темно. _

_ Он боялся темноты после того плохого человека, и мамуля всегда разрешала ему спать со светом в коридоре. Но Надзирательница была совсем не похожа на его мамулю; она никогда не делала ничего хорошего, только ужасное, потому что он так плохо себя вёл. Может, он попал сюда, потому что он плохо себя вёл? Может, мамуля больше не хотела его, и папуля ушёл от них? _

_ Он рыдал и кричал, но никто не пришёл. Там было так страшно, и слишком темно, и всё болело, болело, болело… Кошмарное рычание заполнило его голову, и внезапно Римус вспомнил, почему он плохо себя чувствовал, и почему его нужно было запирать в этой комнате. _

Римус с рывком проснулся. Его лицо было мокрым от слёз, он пропотел насквозь. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что ему девятнадцать, а не шесть, и что он больше не заперт в той комнате в приюте Святого Эдмунда.

Он не думал о приюте уже давно – и он пытался никогда не ворошить эти воспоминания. Его сердце стучало у него в ушах, адреналин бежал по его венам, и он с трудом пытался взять свои эмоции под контроль.

На него смотрели. Это был Джереми – тот молодой человек, которого вербовал Гай ещё в Голове Мантикоры. Он прислонился к решётке и глядел на Римуса.

– Плохой сон? – спросил он хриплым голосом, как будто он очень серьёзно простыл. Он был более тощим, чем его помнил Римус.

Римус попытался выпрямиться, потянулся вытереть лицо рукавом и обнаружил, что его верёвки странным образом испарились. Неужели кто-то заходил, чтобы развязать его? Может, Ливия как-то это сделала?

Помещение за спиной Джереми пустовало сейчас; они были только вдвоём.

– Всё нормально, – не спеша сказал Джереми. – У меня тоже были плохие сны, когда я только пришёл сюда. У всех у нас. Нам говорят, что вся старая херня из подсознания всплывает на поверхность; воспоминания, которые нам не нужны. Когда они уходят, мы можем начать нашу новую жизнь со стаей.

– Вас всех вот так вот запирали? – спросил Римус сухим горлом. Он хотел пить, но не хотел казаться слабым.

– Нет, – пожал плечами Джереми. – Только тебя. Они переживают из-за тебя. После того, что ты натворил в пабе. Я слышал о тебе много историй. Про тебя тут иногда разговаривают.

– Кто это? Ливия? Кастор? Сивый??

Джереми снова апатично пожал плечами.

– Да. Эта компания. Они тут главные. Сначала Ливия, потому что ее обратил Сивый. Тебе достаётся всё самое лучшее, если ты прямой потомок.

Римус фыркнул. Интересно, знал ли Джереми, что его тоже обратил Сивый? Можно ли было считать ‘самым лучшим’ то, что тебя связывали и бросали в клетку. 

Джереми начал кашлять глубоким грудным хрипом, который согнул его пополам. Он укутал свою худощавую фигуру покрепче в шерстяной плащ, и Римус наконец почувствовал что-то ещё кроме страха и злости. Он почувствовал сочувствие.

– Вы все живёте здесь в этом месте? – тихо спросил он, оглядывая тёмный подвал. – Между лунами?

Джереми кивнул.

– Здесь лучше, чем там, где я был раньше, – сказал он. Затем, как будто ему наскучил этот разговор, он просто отступил назад. – Я хочу есть, – прямо объявил он. – Я скажу кому-нибудь, что ты проснулся. Увидимся.

И Римус снова остался один. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги, проверяя, что ничего не было сломано, растянуто или ушиблено. Нет, вообще-то, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем обычно после полнолуний – даже с уходом Мадам Помфри. Если бы ещё он не был взаперти. Если бы они только не уничтожили его палочку. Он запустил руку в карман джинсов и обнаружил, что они хотя бы оставили ему его карманные часы.

Римус взял тяжёлый круглый предмет в руку и дождался, пока металл не станет тёплым от его кожи. Он подумал о Сириусе – хоть и знал, что не должен; он не знал, слушал ли кто-то его мысли, да и даже если никто и не слушал, Сириус всё равно был слабостью.

Переживал ли он? Должен переживать, сказал себе Римус. Ведь в этом, безусловно, и заключалась любовь.

Отправился ли он на руины замка в Корнуолле, где они договорились встретиться? Ждал ли он там, ждал и ждал, гадая, куда же запропастился Римус, что с ним стало? Возможно, он поднял тревогу; сначала сказал Поттерам, затем связался с Грюмом или даже с Дамблдором. Римус сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них собирается ему помогать. Насколько они знали, Римус сейчас находится в одной из трёх ситуаций:

  1. Мёртв.
  2. Заканчивает свою миссию, чтобы внедриться в стаю оборотней.
  3. Оказался двойным агентом и _на самом деле_ присоединился к оборотням.



И с точки зрения Грюма, какой бы вариант ни оказался правдой, Римуса лучше было оставить там, где он есть. Он лишь только надеялся, что никто не сказал этого Сириусу.

Уже чувствуя, как начинает сыпаться его решимость, Римус затолкал мысли о Сириусе на задворки сознания. Ему ничего не оставалось кроме того, чтобы довести миссию до конца, остаться в живых и вернуться к нему. Это  _ должно  _ быть его целью.

Он сделал несколько кругов по клетке. Она была небольшой; может, пять шагов в длину, три в ширину. Шкуры животных на полу принадлежали оленям, медведям и кому-то ещё, кого Римус не узнавал. Не волкам. Не британским животным. Он прикоснулся к решётке; прутья были тёплыми, что было странно, и, казалось, гудели под его кожей. Магия.

Почувствовав внезапное озарение, Римус отступил назад и закрыл глаза. Он был немного рассеян и зажат после сна, но вся магия была прямо здесь, в этой комнате. Остатки от стаи и от связывающих чар Ливии. Он попытался собрать немного в себя. Это было очень трудно сделать без волшебной палочки, и его нервы были на пределе.

Он тянул и вбирал атмосферу вокруг себя, но это было похоже на попытки курения незажжённой сигареты. Ничего не получалось, он только запыхался. Магия, похоже, была неподвластна его хватке.

– Впечатляющие попытки, дорогой мой.

Римус открыл глаза и вздрогнул, увидев Ливию прямо посреди комнаты. Она ухмыльнулась в ответ на его дискомфорт и указала рукой на Джереми, который спускался по лестнице за ней с большим оловянным кувшином и тарелкой еды в руках. Хлеб и мясо – оно пахло кроликом, и Римус надеялся, что им оно и было. Его пересохший рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.

Ливия щёлкнула пальцами, и кувшин с тарелкой исчезли из рук Джереми и возникли на полу клетки Римуса с хлопком. Итак, подумал он, значит, можно телепортировать предметы через решётку. Это значило, что он может выбраться отсюда, если хорошенько попытается.

– Ешь, мой дорогой, – промурлыкала Ливия. – Отец желает, чтобы мы были сильными.

– Спасибо, – сказал Римус. Он встретился с ней взглядом и попытался не разорвать зрительного контакта. Это сработало с Гаем – и случайно с Дэнни. В итоге они подчинились ему.

Ливия вернула его взгляд и улыбнулась, очень довольная им.

– Вот это мой мальчик.

– Где Сивый?

– Прояви немного уважения, – ее глаза вспыхнули, и Римус почувствовал острую боль, раскалывающую его череп. Он захватил ртом воздух и прижал ладонь ко лбу. – Он наш отец, – шикнула Ливия.

– Ладно! – закричал он. – Где наш… наш отец? – его затошнило от этих слов.

– Это не твоё дело.

– Я хочу поговорить с ним!

– В своё время. Когда ты проявишь себя.

– Как я должен проявить себя, если я заперт здесь?! – взбесился Римус, отчаявшись. Ливия лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ.

– Римус Люпин найдёт способ. До свидания, брат. Не забудь поесть чего-нибудь.

Она развернулась и вышла из склепа, по пути щёлкнув на Джереми пальцами. Он поспешил за ней вверх по лестнице, быстро обернувшись по пути к Римусу и произнеся одними губами слово  _ ‘прости’. _

Римус смотрел, как они исчезли, поднявшись до конца, и затем услышал низкий скрипучий звук, когда что-то тяжёлое закрыло выход. Странный свет, который наполнял комнату всё это время, вдруг погас словно выключателем, и Римус остался один, запертый в темноте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Diamond Dogs’ Дэвида Боуи.


	159. Война: Подчинение

_ Oh! You silly thing _

_ You've really gone and done it now _

_ Oh! You silly thing _

_ You really gone and done it now _

_ Оу! Ты глупыш, _

_ Ты действительно взял и сделал это. _

_ Оу! Ты глупыш, _

_ Ты действительно взял и сделал это. _

Воскресенье, 25-ое марта, 1979 год.

Римус сходил с ума.

Это было единственным возможным объяснением.

Время текло медленно, каждая секунда тянулась как неделя – а затем часы вдруг начинали проноситься мимо как ракеты, выбивая из него дыхание.

Ему приносили еду, и теперь это было единственным способом, по которому он мог отмечать проходящие дни. Никто не говорил с ним; возможно, их предупредили не делать этого. Возможно, это было частью его задания проявить себя. Но они смотрели на него. Они пялились.

Каждую ночь стая возвращалась на ночлег – иногда Ливия, Гай и Кастор тоже приходили со всеми. А иногда нет. Сивый никогда не приходил, хотя иногда Римусу казалось, что он чует его запах – но это тоже могло быть лишь частью его сумасшествия. После двух дней в темноте он больше не доверял своим органам чувств.

После одной недели он больше ничему не доверял.

Он никогда не ощущал себя комфортно, всегда был таким беспокойным и измождённым; он мерил клетку шагами, пока на его ногах не появились синяки. Он спал часто и мало; ловил сон между прерывистыми вспышками беспамятства и бессонницы. И ему снились ужасные сны. Все плохие воспоминания нашли способ выбраться на поверхность его сознания. По большему счёту, это были воспоминания о Святом Эдмунде, но иногда ещё то лето после пятого года, где он чувствовал себя одиноко как никогда и ненавидел Сириуса.

В нём росла паранойя, убеждение, что это всё дело рук других – что они каким-то образом контролируют его разум; заставляют его видеть то, чего он не хочет видеть; то, чего на самом деле не существует.

Иногда ему снилось, что Сириус умер. После этого, когда этот сон выворачивал его во всех оттенках ужаса, ему снилось, как умирают все его друзья, один за другим. Их призраки навещали его, они рыдали, они были в ярости. Когда он просыпался, он всегда чувствовал, что они до сих пор здесь.

Иногда Римус гадал, может, на самом деле это  _ он  _ умер, и это просто был очень оригинальный и специфический ад. 

К концу первой недели он потерял любое чувство стыда. Он рыдал, он выл, он скулил. Он маниакально смеялся или же сворачивался в клубок в углу и шептался сам с собой. Он пытался вести разговоры в своей голове, но это было совсем не так, как раньше. Успокаивающий голос Гранта трансформировался в Ливию, Сириус в Кастора, и у Римуса совершенно не осталось никакого выхода.

В моменты здравомыслия он пытался призвать к себе магию, но это было бесконечно трудно, и он был бесконечно слаб.

Иногда он думал, что может сделать это. Кто-нибудь из остальных мог наложить чары (всегда без использования палочки; они никогда не пользовались магией способами волшебников), чтобы призвать что-нибудь или осветить помещение – и Римус чувствовал эту старую просыпающуюся силу. Но она никогда не длилась достаточно долго.

В конце концов, Римусу явились его родители – в его голове, но также в его клетке. Хоуп плакала – она до сих пор была больна, даже в смерти, ее лицо было исхудавшим и измученным. Она была укутана белым саваном, в ее светлых волосах запутались комки земли – несмотря на то, что Римус  _ знал, _ что ее кремировали.

Но Лайелл был ещё хуже; возможно, потому что у Римуса не было никаких реальных воспоминаний о нём кроме пары бездушных фотографий. Этот Лайелл, которого выдумало его воспалённое воображение, был бессердечно жесток, у него был аристократический акцент людей высшего класса и холодные голубые глаза.

–  _ Позволил этому животному уничтожить мою палочку, не так ли?  _ – шептал тощий призрак ему на ухо. –  _ Нужно было избавить тебя от мучений много лет назад. _

Пока другие призраки стыдили его, заставляли его чувствовать себя маленьким и виноватым, Лайелл лишь злил Римуса. Он бесился как чокнутый на своего отца, бросался на стены своей клетки.

– Успокойся, брат, – Кастор возник у решётки после того, как Римус занимался этим уже какое-то время. – Это неверный путь.

– Отъебись! – зарычал Римус, хватаясь за голову руками и пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

Кастор отступил назад. Римус продолжил страдать. Он свернулся на полу и прикрыл голову словно раненый пёс. Это заставило его подумать о Сириусе.

В его голове возникли глупые мысли по типу – где сейчас живёт Сириус? У Поттеров? В их квартире? Римусу не нравилось думать, что Сириус сейчас совсем один. Ест ли он как следует? Курит ли он слишком много? Упал ли он уже со своего идиотского мотоцикла и свернул себе шею?!

Кто-нибудь хотя бы  _ ищет  _ Римуса?

Он закрыл глаза и попытался притвориться, что он в другом месте. Дома, в своей крошечной квартирке в Лондоне, читает газету. Или в своей старой кровати в Хогвартсе с закрытыми занавесками вокруг.

По ночам Римус слышал в склепе остальных членов стаи, как они дышат, храпят, ворочаются. Некоторые из них плакали, может, когда они думали, что все остальные уже спят. Большинство кашляли, что было результатом такой сырости. Через неделю Римус тоже простыл и чувствовал себя как никогда ослабевшим.

Он никогда не был  _ громоздким,  _ так сказать – он всегда был очень худым, даже после семи лет питания в Хогвартсе. Но теперь Римус едва ли узнавал своё собственное тело – кости на его бёдрах заострились, его джинсы постоянно соскальзывали с его талии, рёбра выступали словно ветви деревьев, его кожа высохла и загрубела, потрескавшись в некоторых местах.

Эта физическая слабость лишь усугублялась отчаянием Римуса – кем он себя возомнил, присоединяться к идиотской повстанческой армии сразу после школы? Разве ни одна из сотен прочитанных им книг не вбила в него хоть немного здравого смысла?!

_ Естественно,  _ он не мог пойти против Сивого – сама идея была смехотворной. Такой смехотворной, на самом деле, что Сивый даже не собирался убивать его. Римус просто не стоил усилий. Он просто истощится до пустоты в этой клетке, и никто даже ничего не узнает.

– Ты не пытаешься, – сказал Кастор, возвращаясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Может, прошло лишь несколько часов с первого раза, как он пытался достучаться до Римуса. Может, прошло несколько дней.

Наверное, сейчас был день, потому что в склепе больше никого не было.

– Выпусти меня! – пробормотал Римус, вцепившись в прутья решётки. – Пожалуйста!

– Выпусти себя сам, – холодно ответил Кастор.

– У меня нет палочки!

Кастор цокнул на это. Он вытянул открытую ладонь, и над ней появилось кроваво-красное пламя. Оно отбрасывало мягое привлекательное свечение на черты его лица, размывая острые края шрамов и снова делая его красивым.

– Нам не нужны палочки, Римус, мы не берём магию как простые люди.

– У меня ее недостаточно, – простонал Римус, повесив плечи.

– Идиот, – сказал Кастор, закрывая пламя второй рукой и сжимая его в кулак. – Ты переполнен магией, она разрывает тебя. Ты до сих пор думаешь как человек. Как ты считаешь, зачем он посадил тебя сюда?

– Чтобы посмотреть, как я умираю.

– Идиот, – повторил Кастор, с раздражением качая головой.

– Тогда  _ зачем?!  _ – прорычал Римус.

Кастор скрытно оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что они находятся одни. Он подошёл ближе. Его запах стал ещё сильнее, когда он встал прямо рядом с прутьями решётки, и Римус почувствовал невольную тягу притяжения к нему. Кастор понизил голос.

– Тебя проверяют, ты, идиот. Ты всего лишь четвёртый ребёнок Сивого, который вернулся к нему – ты хоть понимаешь, в какое положение это тебя ставит?! Какую власть это тебе даёт?! Ты видел Ливию и Гая, ты знаешь, на что ты способен.

– Но почему…

– Ты напал на Гая. Прошлым летом. Теперь Сивый беспокоится за тебя – он не говорит этого, но это так. Никто не пытается пойти против этих двоих,  _ никто. _

– Я не хотел ни против кого идти, он первым напал на меня, и я…

– Ты повёл себя как волк, – победно сказал Кастор, его мягкие губы приподнялись в уголках. – Именно это ты и должен сделать сейчас.

– Зачем ты говоришь мне это? – с подозрением оглядел его Римус. Потому что теперь это казалось по-странному логичным, как будто Кастор его разбудил.

– Потому что в этой клетке ты не принесёшь мне пользы, – сказал Кастор, прожигая его своими тёмными глазами. – Год назад Римус Люпин говорил мне об изменениях. О лучшей жизни. Я не забыл это.

– Я, кажется, помню, как ты посмеялся мне в лицо, – горько ответил Римус. – ‘Стая – это всё’, разве не это ты мне сказал?

– Стая  _ и есть  _ всё, – с чувством сказал Кастор. – Это не изменилось. Но изменилось кое-что другое. У тебя здесь есть союзники.

– Если тебе так сильно нужна моя помощь, то тогда  _ сам  _ вытащи меня отсюда, – сказал Римус.

Кастор выгнул бровь и окинул Римуса долгим оценивающим взглядом.

– Будет лучше, если ты сделаешь это сам. Остальные  _ должны  _ увидеть, как ты одерживаешь успех.

Римус собирался задать ещё один вопрос, когда атмосфера вокруг изменилась – Ливия приближалась. Кастор быстро отошёл назад и больше ничего не сказал. Римус наблюдал за ним с расстояния, его мозг наконец начал работать.

***

Ему нужна была магия. Ему нужна была сила, и ему нужна была хорошая сильная эмоция, чтобы заставить всё это работать. К счастью, сильных эмоций у Римуса всегда было в изобилии. Сильных эмоций и терпения.

Воодушевлённый интригующим предложением Кастора, Римус вдруг осознал, что концентрироваться ему стало гораздо легче, а ещё оставаться спокойным. Теперь, когда он знал, что он не совсем один, игнорировать его призрачные видения стало куда проще.

И он начал замечать разное. Например, то, что другие оборотни были не такими однообразными, как ему казалось сначала. Они все были относительно молодыми – очевидно, у Сивого был определённый типаж; здесь не было никого старше двадцати пяти на взгляд. Они все были тощими и покрытыми шрамами.

Но чем больше Римус наблюдал за ними, тем больше он замечал их различия. Друзей и союзников; обиды и вражду; симпатии и антипатии.

Когда он уделял очень пристальное внимание, Римус мог даже различить, как долго каждый из них был оборотнем – это было очевидно по иерархии. Компания помоложе разбивалась на два лагеря; фанатиков, которые боготворили Ливию и Гая, и тех, которые были менее уверены, которым было менее комфортно в этом странном подземном стиле жизни. Они имели тенденцию водиться с Кастором; спали на одной стороне склепа, разговаривали только в своих группах.

Гай, в частности, казался недовольным этой группой. Он ходил по склепу каждый вечер, требуя от всех тишины, приказывая им ложиться дальше друг от друга. Римус знал с их первой встречи в Голове Мантикоры, что у Гая был вспыльчивый характер, и как только у Римуса возникла эта мысль, он понял, что он просто обязан придумать что-нибудь, чтобы воспользоваться этой слабостью.

В конце концов, помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Джереми, одному из самых молодых членов стали и пока что единственному, кто разговаривал с Римусом кроме Кастора и Ливии, очень быстро становилось скучно. У него была озорная черта характера, которая напоминала Римусу о Джеймсе и Сириусе – он часто рассказывал шутки, чтобы повеселить остальных, и жаловался практически громче всех в вопросах жизненных условий.

Само собой, он невероятно бесил Гая, и тот никогда не упускал возможности поставить его на место.

Однажды вечером, когда все укладывались ко сну, Джереми настиг особенно сильный приступ кашля. По мнению Римуса, он точно усиливал его нарочно хотя бы отчасти, потому что этот приступ длился дольше необходимого.

– Контролируй себя, брат, – прошипел Гай, мгновенно подскакивая на ноги и пересекая склеп, чтобы встать напротив Джереми, оскалив зубы.

– Про- _ сти,  _ – закашлялся Джереми, с сарказмом хмуря брови. – Я не могу ничего с этим поделать, здесь так сыро!

– Твои братья и сёстры, кажется, достаточно хорошо справляются, – скучающе возразил Гай.

Джереми фыркнул. Гай поднял руку, будто собираясь наложить заклинание.

– Возможно, тебе нужно напомнить, как себя нужно вести.

Джереми нервно облизнул губы и затих. Кастор, который сидел неподалёку, поднялся на ноги. Он положил ладонь на плечо Гая.

– Я поговорю с ним, брат. Не утруждайся.

– Наш отец требует подчинения, – шикнул Гай. Глаза Кастора вспыхнули.

– Я прекрасно знаком с требованиями нашего отца.

Гай очевидно хотел ответить на это что-то, но, увидев огонь в глазах Кастора, изменил своё мнение и отступил, исчезая в глубине склепа и рявкая по пути на трёх девушек, которые сжались вместе и следили за происходящим.

Кастор наклонился и прошептал Джереми:

– Не провоцируй его.

– Он гандон! Он не Сивый, он не может нам указывать!

–  _ Не провоцируй его,  _ – повторил Кастор с ноткой предупреждения в голосе. Это не было услышано.

– Я кашлял! Я не мог ничего с этим поделать! Не то чтобы я насвистывал весёленькую мелодию!

Со стороны девушек раздалось хихиканье.

– Спокойствие, – сказал Кастор.

После этого все, казалось, успокоились; порядок и тишина были восстановлены. Римус сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене и обнимая руками колени. В одной руке он сжимал свои карманные часы, которые стали уже горячими и скользкими от того, что он держал их так долго.

Внезапно откуда-то раздался долгий низкий свист. Римус распахнул глаза, его желудок сделал кульбит.  _ Да он псих. _

Девушки рядом с Джереми снова захихикали, когда он начал насвистывать лёгкую мелодию – Римус подумал, что она звучала как детская песня ‘У Мэри был маленький ягнёнок’, но он не особо хорошо разбирался в детских песнях.

Она длилась всего несколько нот – Гай подлетел к нему уже через несколько секунд и с рыком сомкнул руки на горле Джереми. Тело молодого парня было твёрдым как доска, и Римус моментально почувствовал запах угольно-чёрной магии, которую использовал Гай, чтобы приструнить его.

Это было похоже на слабое покалывающее ощущение; все волоски на его руках встали дыбом. Римус закрыл глаза и сделал вдох, начиная пить эту магическую энергию, как будто он умирал от жажды. Великолепный вкус был усилен кошмарной яростью Гая; его пылающим желанием сделать больно.

Вот и оно. Вот и  _ оно!  _ Римус чувствовал себя пьяным от возбуждения, когда все частички встали на свои места.

– Брат, – раздался голос Ливии. Она плавно подошла к Гаю, ловкая как кошка. – Оставь щенка в покое. Он беспокоен и энергичен, вот и всё.

Гай отпустил Джереми, и тот упал на пол, принимаясь кашлять сильнее прежнего. Римус чувствовал запах соли от его слёз. Кастор опустился перед ним на колени и ласково положил руку ему на плечо.

Римус начал быстро соображать. Он дерьмово умел свистеть – он мог издавать свист, которым парни обычно освистывали привлекательных девчонок, он назывался волчий свист (и Сириус просто  _ обожал  _ иронию этого факта) – но он не мог насвистеть мелодию. Что ещё могло бы вывести его из себя? Ему нужно привлечь внимание Гая – ему нужна была его  _ ярость _ .

Он прочистил горло.

–  _ Still dunno what I was waiting for… (До сих пор не знаю, чего я ждал…) _ – попытался напеть Римус своим хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.

Он почувствовал лёгкое движение, ощущение навострившихся ушей, как будто все хотели посмотреть, что он задумал. Он пел ужасно не в ноты, но это была единственная песня, у которой он помнил все слова.

Римус сглотнул и поднял голос ещё выше, вставая на ноги и приближаясь к решётке.

–  _ And my time was running wild, a million dead end streets, and…  _ – теперь чуть больше движения, несколько молодых ребят начали садиться прямо и прислушиваться к нему. –  _ Every time I thought I’d got it made, it seemed the taste was not so sweet…  _

_ (И моё время летело как сумасшедшее, миллион тупиков и… Каждый раз, когда я думал, что всё получилось, казалось, вкус был не таким уж сладким…) _

Пара смешков. Кто-то прошептал:

– Он наконец свихнулся.

–  _ So I turned myself to face me…  _ – Римус закрыл глаза и запел во весь голос, прислоняясь лбом к прохладной решётке. –  _ Though I’d never caught a glimpse of how the others must see the faker…  _

_ (Так что я обернулся и посмотрел на себя, хоть я так и не уловил то, как другие, должно быть, видят притворщика…) _

– Тишина! – раздался резкий голос Гая.

–  _ I’m much too fast to take that test…  _

_ (Я слишком быстрый, чтобы пройти этот тест…) _

– ТИШИНА!

Римус закинул голову назад и сделал глубокий вздох.

–  _ CH CH CHANGES! TURN AND FACE THE STRANGE CH CH CHA-ANGES!  _

_ (ПЕ-ПЕ-ПЕРЕМЕНЫ! ОБЕРНИСЬ И ВСТРЕТЬ СТРАННЫЕ ПЕ-ПЕ-ПЕРЕМЕ-Е-ЕНЫ!) _

– Римус Люпин! – Гай поднялся на ноги и подлетел к нему, подняв одну руку в воздух. – Прекрати это СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

–  _ DON’T WANNA BE A RICHER MAN… _ – продолжил Римус, чувствуя яростную энергию Гая, которая наполняла пространство между ними словно высокая волна горячего воздуха, омывающая его, затапливающая его. Он сжал карманные часы крепче в ладони и начал вытягивать магию из них тоже, наполняя свои кости, сам костный мозг.

_ (НЕ ХОЧУ БЫТЬ БОГАЧЕ...)  _

Римус открыл глаза, и прутья решётки испарились словно дым. Он ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы пересечь склеп перед собой. Он был свободен.

–  _ Time may change me… _ – полу-пел, полу-смеялся он над Гаем, который стоял перед ним с отвисшей челюстью.

_ (Время может изменить меня… ) _

– Отойди обратно! Ливия! Кастор! Помогите мне…

– Закрой рот, Гай, – Римус поднял руку, практически даже не думая об этом, просто позволяя магии сделать всю работу. Гай замолк. Его рот открылся и закрылся несколько раз, его глаза распахнулись от ужаса. Римус почувствовал всплеск удовольствия от этого.  _ Да! Бойся меня.  _ – Хороший мальчик, – ухмыльнулся он. – А теперь, беги внутрь…

Он отошёл в сторону и с помощью магии сильно пихнул Гая в клетку, после чего щёлкнул пальцами и снова поставил на место решётку. К Гаю вернулся голос, и он с яростью зарычал:

– Выпусти меня!

Римус засмеялся. Он собирался обернуться и обратиться к остальным членам стаи – теперь они все перешёптывались между собой с разными стадиями тревожности и восторга. Он почувствовал руку у себя на плече. Ливия появилась с левой стороны от него, Кастор с правой. Они оба улыбались, их глаза сияли от гордости.

– Брат мой, – прошептала Ливия, – наконец-то! Отец будет так горд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Silly Thing' группы The Sex Pistols.
> 
> Песня, которой Римус бесил Гая – 'Changes' Дэвида Боуи.


	160. Война: Пехотинцы

_ I count the corpses on my left, _

_ I find I’m not so tidy. _

_ So I’d better get away, better make it today _

_ I’ve cut twenty-three down since friday. _

_ But I can’t control it. _

_ My face is drawn, my instinct still emotes it. _

_ Я считаю трупы с левой стороны от себя, _

_ Я считаю, что я не так уж чист. _

_ Так что лучше мне убраться отсюда, лучше сделать это сегодня. _

_ Я вырезал двадцать три с пятницы, _

_ Но я не могу это контролировать. _

_ Моё лицо осунулось, мой инстинкт до сих пор наполняет его эмоциями. _

Горячий поток силы в теле Римуса не растворился так быстро, как это было раньше – возможно, просто потому что он всегда находился внутри него – только теперь он знал, как настраиваться на него. Или, возможно, это был защитный механизм, потому что инстинкт подсказывал ему, что будет дальше.

Все в склепе чувствовали это. Несколько из них нервно поднялись на ноги. Ливия закрыла глаза и с удовольствием сделала вдох.

Тяжёлые быстрые шаги эхом разнеслись из церкви над ними. Адреналин затопил тело Римуса, когда бетонный заслон, закрывающий вход в склеп, отъехал в сторону.

Сивый спустился вниз. Он выглядел не так, как раньше. Теперь он не защищался. Он улыбался, его поза и запах говорили о его расположении к нему. Он был дружелюбен.

Сердце Римуса пропустило удар.

Сивый улыбнулся, его глаза были тёмными и загадочными словно лес.

– Римус Люпин, – сказал он, – я думаю, пришло время поговорить.

Римус ошалело кивнул.

Сивый тоже кивнул, до сих пор улыбаясь, затем развернулся и начал подниматься по ступеням. Римус последовал за ним, даже не оглянувшись назад. Наконец-то, наконец-то, это был его шанс. Шанс на что? Он ещё не знал. В этот момент Римус знал только то, что его отец пришёл за ним, что его возвысили.

Воздух стал свежее и чище, когда они поднялись в разрушенную церковь, и Римус сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Близился вечер; было прохладно и тихо. Под тускло-освещёнными облаками лес вокруг них трансформировался из дневного в ночной, и ночные животные зевали и потягивались, выползая из своих нор и укрытий.

Сивый провёл Римуса в церковный проход через выход в форме арки, и они прошли – не очень далеко – мимо тонких буковых саженцев, мимо прочных английских дубов, вниз по узкому скрытому проходу, который вёл в своего рода пещеру у подножья холма. Берлога.

Не оглядываясь назад, Сивый вошёл внутрь, лишь мимолётно пригнувшись у входа, прежде чем выпрямиться в полный рост, потому что проход в берлогу оказался шире и выше, чем ожидал Римус по ее наружности. Он последовал за ним, потому что ему больше ничего не оставалось.

Внутри пахло домом. Землёй, лесом, мясом, волком.

Хоть здесь и не было естественного источника света, как только Сивый вошёл, несколько факелов на стенах туннеля зажглись сами собой, создавая уютную доброжелательную атмосферу. Здесь даже был костёр с оловянным котлом над ним, который бурлил чем-то густым и солёным, судя по запаху. Деревянный стол рядом с костром был уставлен различной едой – недавно убитые и освежеванные дикие животные, миски с орехами и ягодами, грибы, травы и хлеб.

Стены пещеры был вырезаны в виде полок и углублений, полных книг и свёртков пергамента. По всему помещению стояло несколько деревянных стульев, и Сивый указал Римусу присаживаться жестом руки.

Римус сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чуть глубже в пещере он чувствовал запах спрятанной в тени кровати – или, по крайней мере, того места, где спал Сивый.

Но ещё больше его отвлекал запах рагу. Всю прошедшую неделю Римус ел только холодную еду в полутьме. Вкусный запах горячей еды просто грозил переполнить его.

Он смотрел, как его захватчик взял фарфоровую миску с полки и налил поварёжкой небольшую порцию рагу из котла, затем взял ложку и поднёс всё к нему. Сивый передал ему миску, и Римус принял ее, до сих пор не в силах отвести глаз от мужчины.

Его фигура заполняла проход, твёрдая, мускулистая, недвижимая. Его сухие тёмные волосы были завязаны в хвост, его жёлтые глаза вперились в Римуса одновременно с любопытством и с вызовом во взгляде.

Несмотря на его тяжёлую и подавляющую энергетику, в его ауре также была какая-то тишина, которую Римус видел только в диких животных. Недвижимая тишина, которая обещала что-то более зловещее, словно ожидающий капкан.

Сивый сел на стул напротив, положил руки на колени и кивнул на миску с рагу, которая сейчас грела руки Римуса.

– Ешь, – сказал он.

Без промедления – Римус ещё не знал, следовал ли он приказам, потому что он был обязан, или просто потому что хотел этого сам – он зачерпнул ложкой еды и запихнул в рот. На этом моменте он мог бы разреветься. Это было самым вкусным, что он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни, полным аромата – какое-то тёмное мясо и острый лук. Он пожевал, как и было приказано, и затем с трудом сглотнул.

Сивый облизнул свои острые зубы.

– Хороший волчонок.

Римус проигнорировал его и продолжил есть, внезапно почувствовав невероятный голод. В его голове словно предупреждение возникло стихотворение, которое он когда-то читал:

_ Though the goblins cuffed and caught her, _

_ Coaxed and fought her, _

_ Bullied and besought her, _

_ Scratched her, pinched her black as ink, _

_ Kicked and knocked her, _

_ Mauled and mocked her, _

_ Lizzie uttered not a word; _

_ Would not open lip from lip _

_ Lest they should cram a mouthful in. _

_ Хоть гоблины ее поймали и сковали, _

_ Победили ее, завлекали, _

_ Заклинали ее, задирали, _

_ Царапали ее, чёрные как чернила синяки на ней оставляли, _

_ Били ее и пинали, _

_ Калечили ее, гнобили, _

_ Лиззи ни слова не обронила; _

_ Упрямо сжатых губ не растворила, _

_ Иначе полную ложку мигом б получила. _

Разумеется, то были гоблины. Нельзя было есть еду, которую давали тебе феи или гоблины – но он не читал ничего подобного об оборотнях. Но с другой стороны, что он вообще сумел узнать об оборотнях?

Сивый наблюдал за ним ещё немного, как будто они просто сели ужинать вместе как старые друзья. Он подождал, пока Римус почти закончил есть, чтобы заговорить.

– Выбрал Гая в конце концов, да? Это интересно. Я думал, возможно, Кастора.

– Он вёл себя жестоко, – ответил Римус.

– Он хороший волчонок. Красивый волк; могущественный. Но ему ещё нужно научиться кое-чему о предводительстве, в этом я могу признаться. Что ты думаешь о других моих детях, а?

Римус закончил есть. Он сглотнул и задумчиво облизнул ложку, прежде чем опустить ее в пустую миску. Он посмотрел Сивому прямо в глаза.

– Мне их жаль.

– Жаль?

– Из-за того, как они живут. В этом нет никакого благородства.

Глаза Сивого блеснули.

– Благородства. Какое же ты замечательное существо, Римус Люпин. Да, благородства. Именно это слово и нужно. Именно оно, – Сивый задумчиво погладил свою бороду. – Конечно, это временная ситуация. Когда в этой войне будет одержана победа…

– Когда в этой войне будет одержана победа… – спокойно сказал Римус, – оборотней будут бояться и ненавидеть ещё больше прежнего. Из-за того, что вы сделали. Из-за ваших преступлений.

Сивый запрокинул голову назад и засмеялся, показывая длинные жёлтые зубы.

–  _ Воистину  _ замечательный волчонок. Я переживал, что такое долгое время в клетке смягчило тебя, но… 

Сивый поднял свои пушистые брови, и Римус почувствовал неприятное копошение у себя в голове, как будто кто-то проводил пальцами по его мыслям. Он скривился, и Сивый издал глубокий низкий смешок из глубины горла.

– Нет. До сих пор не сломлен. Мой хороший сильный волчонок.

Римус уставился на него. Это неприятное ощущение прекратилось.

– Ты имеешь в виду, – выдохнул он, – ты не хотел сломить меня?

– Конечно, нет, – с презрением выплюнул Сивый. – Так вот что ты думаешь? Вот такую гнусную ложь распространяют обо мне? С чего бы отцу желать своим детям зла?

Римус склонил голову набок.

– Это ты мне скажи. С чего бы тебе нападать на пятилетнего ребёнка? С чего бы запирать меня?

– Пустяки, – Сивый пренебрежительно махнул своей рукой с длинными ногтями. – Это не те вопросы, на которые ты хочешь получить ответы, не притворяйся.

– Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хочу?! – Римус почувствовал, как начинает злиться, и постарался взять себя в руки. Он попытался удержаться за это ощущение силы, которое он получил от Гая, напитаться магией, которую он чувствовал в земляных стенах берлоги.

– Я всё о тебе знаю, Римус Люпин, – он снова посмотрел на него острым как бритва взглядом, и Римус почувствовал это неприятное ощущение копошения в своих мыслях.

– Нет, так не честно, – Римус покачал головой, пытаясь выстроить стену против Сивого. – Ты используешь легилименцию!

– Пф. Фокусы волшебников. Волки не читают мысли. Волки видят души.

Римус не видел между этими вещами никакой разницы. Губы Сивого в очередной раз приподнялись в подобии жестокой улыбки.

– Нет, Римус Люпин. Разница есть. Мы можем изменить свой разум, в конце концов. Римус Люпин может сочувствовать своей стае сегодня, а завтра уже травить их сам. Это всё дело разума. Но вот  _ душа  _ Римуса Люпина…

Сивый закрыл глаза и сделал вдох, как будто Римус особенно вкусно пах.

– Прекрати это!

– Заставь меня.

Римус попытался. Он очень-очень сильно попытался, заставляя магию внутри него выплеснуться через свои глаза, через свои мысли. Казалось, это сработало. Его разум успокоился, и Сивый отстранился с довольным выражением лица. Римус совершенно ничего не понимал – он  _ не хотел  _ радовать Сивого, ни за что в жизни.

– Это совершенно нормально, что ты ненавидишь меня, знаешь, – сказал Сивый, вытягивая руки и расправляя плечи, как будто он готовился пойти спать – или драться. – Это совершенно естественно, идти против своего отца.

_ Ты мне не отец,  _ подумал Римус той частью своего разума, где он до сих пор чувствовал себя самим собой.  _ У меня никогда не было отца, и мне никогда не нужен был отец. _

– Ответь на мои вопросы, – сказал Римус так строго, как только сумел. – Если ты так сильно переживаешь за меня… как… как отец, то тогда зачем ты обратил меня?!!! Зачем выслеживал меня годами, а потом запихнул в клетку в ту же секунду, как я объявился?!

Сивый снова засмеялся над ним, рядами и рядами зубов, длинным красным языком.

– Ты можешь поблагодарить Лайелла Люпина за свою трансформацию.

– Конечно, – Римус закатил глаза. – Это же так по-человечески, тебе не кажется?! Месть?

– Самосохранение, – возразил Сивый, спокойной почёсывая себя за ухом. – У Лайелла имелись идеи о том, как следует обращаться с моей семьёй. Безграмотные идеи. Ему нужно было преподать урок.

– Тогда почему не атаковать  _ его… _

– Потому что он был  _ слаб,  _ – шикнул Сивый. – Я чувствовал запах слабости на нём. Совершенно бесхребетный лицемер. И он доказал это мне. Лучший человек бы не бросил своего щенка и свою суку. Хотя, возможно, мне стоит поблагодарить его. Он разрушил себя, прежде чем эта слабость успела перебраться на тебя, – он облизнул губы. – Это стало моим девизом. Доберись до них раньше, вырасти их сильными.

Римусу казалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Он ненавидел Сивого так яростно, что ему казалось, будто его внутренности превратились в желчь.

– Если ты веришь в это, – стоически продолжил он полным слюны ртом, из-за чего его слова были смазаны и неясны, – то зачем ждал так долго, чтобы найти меня? Ты мог бы в любое время выкрасть меня из приюта.

– Я думал об этом, – кивнул Сивый, задумчиво склоняя голову набок. – Я взял Ливию, когда она едва могла говорить. Кастора и Гая, когда они ещё не пошли в школу. Но ты был совершенно другим делом. Дамблдор вцепился в тебя своими когтями ещё до того, как Лайелла успели похоронить. Я знаю, о чём думал этот старый пень – его собственный домашний оборотень; его собственный прирученный зверь, весь выдрессированный и напичканный доверху фокусами волшебников и их ложью. Образованный монстр, – он облизнул губы. – Я знал это всё, и я подумал… а почему бы и нет? Пусть волчонок придёт ко мне, когда придёт время, пусть он получит всё, что сможет, от волшебного мира, и тогда посмотрим, чья сторона в нём победит.

– Сторона? Ты имеешь в виду… ты или Дамблдор?

– Природа или воспитание, – фыркнул Сивый. Римус с отвращением отпрянул.

– Значит, я просто эксперимент?!

– Можно и так сказать.

Римус наконец оторвал от него взгляд, больше не в силах смотреть в пронизывающие глаза Сивого. Он заметил книжную полку с правой стороны от себя. Там стояла одна классика.  _ Странная История Доктора Джекилла и Мистера Хайда, Остров Доктора Моро, Граф Монте-Кристо. _

– А клетка? – спросил он дрожащим голосом, глядя на золотые буквы на каждом кожаном переплёте книг. – Тоже часть эксперимента?

– Было очевидно, что ты слишком привык полагаться на фокусы, которым тебя научил Дамблдор, – сказал он, как будто это было совершенно очевидно. – Ты был взаперти ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы убедиться, что твои истинные таланты достаточно сильны, чтобы засиять сквозь это всё. И ты доказал это, волчонок. Посмотри на себя сейчас; тебя просто  _ разрывает  _ силой.

Римус наконец посмотрел на него, снова встречая эти жёлтые волчьи глаза. Ну ладно. Если он такой уж могущественный, то он может использовать эту силу. Его прожигала эта горькая кислотная ненависть, так что Римус снова вытолкнул магию из себя и направил ее в тело Сивого так резко, как только мог.

**_Сделай его слабым, сделай ему больно._ **

Сивый выпрямил спину на своём стуле и закрыл глаза, ухмыляясь, как будто Римус гладил его, а не бил из всех своих оружий. Затем оборотень поднял руку – и Римус увидел, что она дрожала, очень слабо. И всё же Сивый был невероятно силён, и Римус чувствовал, как его собственная магия блокируется и не достигает цели. Но попытаться стоило.

– Очень хорошо, Римус Люпин, – сказал Сивый после продолжительного времени, его голос был чуть более хриплым, чем до этого. – Очень хорошо, волчонок… – он вздохнул. – Достаточно на сегодня, я полагаю. Мы ещё поговорим.

Римус быстро поднялся, чувствуя, как будто всё это время его прижимало к стулу неведомой силой, а сейчас этот вес вдруг исчез.

– Один момент… – Сивый тоже поднялся и прошёл мимо Римуса в спальную зону за ним, спрятанную в тени. Он вернулся через несколько секунд с большой серой шкурой в руках и передал ее Римусу. – Это подарок, волчонок. Добро пожаловать в стаю. 

Римус принял ее и с осторожностью положил ее на одну руку. Она была красивой; мягкий серебряный и чёрный мех под его пальцами.

– Я могу идти? – спросил он, бросая взгляд на выход из берлоги, который теперь был открыт для него. Он внезапно занервничал.

– Конечно. Ты знаешь, как вернуться. Ты теперь не в мире волшебников; теперь ты свободен. Иди туда, куда пожелаешь. Возвращайся к стае. Или, может… ты предпочтёшь спать здесь? – его лицо снова приняло голодное выражение, его улыбка приняла оттенок издёвки, и он сделал шаг в сторону и указал рукой в направление своей кровати.

Желудок Римуса снова сделал кульбит, и он попятился на выход из берлоги так быстро, как мог.

Он стоял на улице один очень долгое время. Мысль о телепортации – о том, чтобы убраться отсюда так быстро, как только возможно; вернуться домой к Сириусу, к Лондону и свои друзьям – возникла у него только мимолётно.

На лес опустилась ночь. Римус вдохнул этот прекрасный воздух и поднял взгляд на красивые огни в небе. Совы пролетали над головой по пути на охоту. Лисы крались под кустами, сурки рылись сквозь землю под его ногами. Он чувствовал себя такой же частью этого места, какой были и они. Естественным существом, пробуждающимся к жизни.

Прохладный бриз пронёсся по листьям над его головой, и он задрожал всем телом. Не думая, Римус набросил шерстяной плащ себе на плечи и крепко в него укутался. Это было приятно, словно вторая кожа. Он снова сделал вдох и выдох, чтобы насладиться тишиной и покоем одиночества. Затем он развернулся от берлоги и вернулся к своей стае.

***

После этого всё, конечно, изменилось. К тому времени, как Римус вернулся к стае тем вечером, он уже занял новое место в иерархии. Гай был освобождён из своего заточения и не встречался взглядом с Римусом; не бросал ему вызов, просто сжался в своём углу. Ливия дала ясно понять, что теперь Римус стоял выше Гая, потому что подошла к нему первой и погладила его новый плащ, урча от удовольствия.

– Красивый, – сказала она. – Красивый.

И когда пришло время устраиваться ко сну, Римус мог выбрать любое место, которое пожелает, на полу склепа. Это должно было стать очень тщательно обдуманным решением; ляжешь спать рядом с Ливией, альфа самкой, и что это скажет о тебе? Это определённо покажет Гаю его место. Именно это предложил бы Грюм, если бы Грюм имел хоть малейшее понятие о том, как вести себя в подобной ситуации.

Насчёт Кастора у него тоже были сомнения. Во-первых, инстинкт говорил ему лечь рядом с красивым молодым человеком – и он знал, что причиной этому было не совсем то, что Кастор помог ему. Римус уже привык к его запаху, но от этого он не становился менее привлекательным. Во-вторых, Кастор был явным инакомыслящим. Ляжешь спать с ним, и поднимешь подозрение у остальных членов стаи.

Но он был таким уставшим и сонным, и он принял уже так много меняющих жизнь решений. Так что он выбрал Кастора, который хотя бы давал ему чувство безопасности. Римусу придётся молить прощения позже.

В последующие дни Римусу довелось узнать стаю не только по запаху и как товарищей-отбросов – но и как личностей. Многие из них, как и Джереми, были новообращёнными. Сбежавшие подростки, дети, которых выгнали из дома пристыженные волшебные семьи. Каждый из них мог рассказать тяжёлую историю голода, мучений и кошмарной жестокости.

Впервые в своей жизни Римус почувствовал, что у него было беспечное детство. Ну и что, что Надзирательница был бессердечной старой коровой, которая ненавидела детей? У него хотя бы была крыша над головой.

Некоторые из них были добрыми и забавными, некоторые были глупыми и незрелыми. Некоторые из них были грустными и робкими. Каждый день Римус всё более отчаянно хотел помочь им; найти для них лучшее место, лучшую жизнь, абсолютно для каждого.

Но, естественно, у всех были разные истории. Кто-то из них оставался с Сивым не для защиты и укрытия – кто-то из них пришёл сюда действительно за местью. Они всем сердцем верили в философию своего отца; убийство для них не являлось преступлением, всего лишь естеством хищника. Мир был обязан им кровью, и они собирались взять ее.

– Я тоже в это верил, – сказал Кастор следующим утром. Он предложил показать Римусу их охотничьи следы в лесу. Они ловили кроликов и другую дичь, используя инстинкты и магию. – Я долгое время верил во всё, что он говорил. Он единственный учитель, который у меня когда-либо был.

– Но ты изменил своё мнение? – спросил Римус, полу-надеясь, потому что он до сих пор не был полностью уверен в мотивации Кастора.

– Да, – ответил Кастор, не замечая трепета Римуса. – Это был медленный процесс.

– И что запустило его? – Римус слегка запыхался, пытаясь поспевать за Кастором, который был гибким и мускулистым, олицетворением крепкого здоровья, несмотря на его шрамы.

– Ничего конкретного, – сказал Кастор, останавливаясь на месте и оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто он уловил какой-то запах. Он, похоже, передумал и продолжил идти, высоко подняв голову и остро вглядываясь в лес перед собой. Он был таким естественным и расслабленным в своём теле. Римус сомневался, что он сам когда-либо чувствовал себя так. Это отдалённо заставило его подумать о Сириусе – разве что, конечно, Кастор не так много болтал. Из него приходилось с трудом вытягивать ответы.

– Ничего конкретного? – отдышался Римус. – Но что-то должно было…

– Книги, – сказал Кастор, не замедляя шаг, взяв след чего-то.

– Книги?!

– Отец поощряет наше самообразование. Чтобы развить креативное мышление и собственное мнение. Так я и сделал. Это естественно – идти против своего отца.

Это очень жутко напоминало слова Сивого. Кастор часто так делал – они все так делали. Они говорили одним голосом, и это всегда был  _ его  _ голос.

– Но если он поощряет это, тогда почему остальные не…

– Я сказал, что нас поощряют, а не принуждают, – сказал Кастор с небольшой ироничной улыбкой на губах.

– Оу, – ответил Римус. Он вспомнил, как Ливия цитировала ему Платона. Образование не значило, что вы все придёте к одним и тем же умозаключениям.

– И я слушал твои слова тоже, – наконец сказал Кастор. – Когда я попал в ловушку дриады в Шотландии. Я знал, что ты мой враг, но я не хотел причинять тебе вред. И потом я осознал, что я никому не хочу причинять вред. Мне кажется, мы можем жить в мире, вдали от людей, как это научились делать другие существа.

– Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь…?

Кастор быстро поднял руку и присел на корточки. Где-то в пяти метрах от них сидел кролик. Римус задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как Кастор медленно крадётся вперёд и шепчет под нос успокаивающее заклинание. Когда он настиг животное, оно лениво заскочило ему на колени. Он ласково погладил его пару секунд, не переставая шептать. Затем он сломал ему шею.

Римус хотел чувствовать отвращение, чувствовать жалость по отношению к кролику. Но он уже чувствовал запах крови, и его желудок заурчал. Кастор улыбнулся ему, его серые глаза засияли. Он протянул кролика Римусу, кровь стекала по его запястью.

– Для тебя, Римус Люпин.

Римус был польщён.

Джереми показал Римусу некоторые ‘сборочные’ техники стаи, которые буквально представляли собой кражу. На краях леса было несколько деревень, и им нужно было лишь телепортироваться туда и найти пустой дом, что легко можно было сделать по запаху.

Они стояли в спальне одного такого дома, когда Джереми вывалил всю правду о роли стаи в этой войне.

Если Римуса не потревожило то, что кролика бесцеремонно убили прямо перед его носом, то кража в пустом доме точно не могла его напугать. На самом деле, это напомнило ему о приятных днях его преступной молодости. И всё же он не участвовал в этом как следует. Просто покопался в одежде в шкафах, пока Джереми искал ювелирные украшения в ящиках.

– Как я это вижу, – радостно сказал Джереми, – Сивый, может, и думает о себе слишком много, весь такой высокомерный и великий. Но он много для меня сделал, и для многих других. Он заботится обо мне больше, чем кто-либо другой с тех пор, как я получил этот чёртов укус.

– А ты занимаешься всем этим самообразованием? – сказал Римус беспечным тоном.

– Это не для меня, – сказал Джереми. – Никогда не любил читать. Предпочитал квиддич.

– Хм.

– Уф, жемчуг, – цокнул Джереми, поднимая ожерелье в зелёной бархатной коробке. – Ненавижу его ощущение в руках. Моя мать всегда носила его – чистокровная фамильная ценность.

– Ты чистокровный? – Римус с удивлением обернулся.

– Неа, моя мать чистокровная. Папа полукровка. Да это всё равно уже ничего не значит. Теперь я для них хуже, чем грязнокровка. Уроды, – он со злостью захлопнул ящик. – В этом Сивый точно прав. Они заслуживают того, что получат.

– Ты про кого?

– Про чистокровок.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Римус знал, что он звучал как идиот, но он искренне не понимал. Ему всегда говорили, что самыми могущественными союзниками Волдеморта были чистокровные дома – что их целью были магглорождённые и полукровки.

Это он и сказал Джереми.

– О да, – беспечно кивнул Джереми. – Мы приходили к парочке таких. Но большую часть времени мы просто представляем из себя устрашающую тактику, чтобы держать старые семьи под контролем.

Римус надавил на Джереми, чтобы получить больше информации, и тот – будучи готовым сделать что угодно для Римуса после инцидента с Гаем – был только счастлив углубиться в детали. Волдеморт использовал оборотней практически в качестве наёмных громил. Если кто-то из его влиятельных богатеньких последователей начинал сомневаться в нём слишком сильно, начинал задавать вопросы, то в этом случае одного визита от Фенрира Сивого и парочки его сумасшедших диких приспешников было достаточно, чтобы поставить всех на место. 

– Видел полно особняков в последнее время, – расхохотался Джереми. Он поймал взгляд, которым на него смотрел Римус. – О, да что?! Я говорю тебе, они  _ заслуживают  _ этого. Не надо было изначально переходить на его сторону.

– Погоди, то есть ты даже не поддерживаешь Волдеморта?! – уставился на него Римус.

– Конечно, нет, он же совсем ебанутый. Пугает меня до усрачки, честно говоря. Но понимаешь. Я не выбирал эту сторону, мне просто приходится мириться со своей жизнью теперь.

– Но если бы у тебя был выбор, если бы ты…

– Нет у нас выбора, Римус Люпин! – с яростью сказал Джереми, и этот голос, который вылетел у него изо рта, не принадлежал ему. – У нас есть стая. Мы не можем больше никому доверять. Ты должен привыкнуть к этому, если хочешь стать одним из нас.

И он не мог зайти дальше этого ни с кем из них. После определённой точки они все возвращались обратно к одному и тому же сценарию. Сивый был их лидером, и даже если они не соглашались с ним во всём, большинство из них чувствовало себя в долгу перед ним и доверяло ему больше, чем всему остальному миру.

В дневном свете Римус никогда не был уверен, мог ли он на самом деле доверять Кастору и Джереми – да и вообще кому-либо здесь. Даже Кастору, которому было интересно послушать доводы Римуса, который был настроен убедить остальных не вступать в войну.

– Это нелегко, – пытался объяснить Кастор, – осознать, что наш отец неправ, что мы не должны принимать участие в каких-либо делах волшебников, меньше всего в войне. Это означает разделить стаю.

– Но ты можешь это сделать? – впечатлённо спросил Римус. Кастор слегка пожал плечами.

– Может быть.

Как полезно.

Римус ожидал увидеть Сивого снова теперь, когда он был полностью посвящён в стаю, но отец стаи оставался по-странному в стороне. Он время от времени призывал Ливию, которая была с ним дольше всех, как узнал Римус – почти все ее тридцать лет. (Римус был в шоке, когда узнал ее возраст – она казалась одновременно слишком молодой и слишком старой.) В остальное время Римус был предоставлен самому себе.

Он мог бы уйти, когда захочет, это до него донесли совершенно ясно. Но он сказал остальным членам в стае, что ему некуда было идти, как и им. Ему нужно было заполучить их доверие, и для этого они должны были чувствовать связь с ним. Так что он никогда не пытался ускользнуть из стаи и передать сообщение Ордену – он даже не был уверен, что это возможно, но он и не пытался. Он знал, что ему может больше никогда не представиться такого шанса – и в конце концов, именно для этого его и вырастил Дамблдор.

Насколько знали Дамблдор, и Грюм, и Ферокс, и все остальные взрослые, которым так нравилось использовать Римуса в качестве пешки на своей шахматной доске, он был именно там, где и должен быть. И он не был несчастен. Конечно, ему было одиноко; он скучал по Сириусу как по части своего тела, и он бы всё отдал за душ, сигарету и плитку шоколада. Но лес начал ощущаться местом, в котором он был своим – остальные волки теперь ощущались семьёй. Его миссия становилась всё чётче с каждый днём, и он знал, что он не может уйти. Так что он оставался на виду в любое время дня и ночи и ни слова не говорил о своих друзьях и связях из дома.

Дружба была другой между оборотнями. Сплочённость стаи была всем, и Римус тоже это чувствовал – иногда ему казалось, что он готов умереть, чтобы защитить их, даже Гая. Единственное чувство, которое когда-либо подходило близко к этому, было когда мародёры были в своих обликах анимагов в Хогвартсе – и Римус полагал, что это было логично.

Секс у них тоже был другим. В середине месяца Римус заметил, как пара членов стаи уходят вдвоём в лес на несколько часов за раз и возвращаются с этим знакомым запахом. Было очевидно, чем они занимались, но никто, казалось, не возражал, да и вообще не обращал внимания. Это был очередной инстинкт, который все принимали и которому подчинялись без вопросов.

– Желание становится сильнее с приближением луны, – объяснил Кастор, когда они лежали в склепе одной ночью и пытались игнорировать тихие вздохи и шуршание вокруг.

– Я никогда раньше не замечал, – соврал Римус, глядя в потолок.

– Если ты решишь выбрать себе пару, – прошептал Кастор, – то выбирай с умом. Они берут с тебя пример, они заметят фаворитизм.

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Я не… у меня уже кое-кто есть.

– Человек?

– Да.

– Значит, ты планируешь вернуться, – закончил Кастор. Его голос был таким грустным, когда он сказал это. Римус хотел повернуться и извиниться, успокоить его как-нибудь, но это было опасной территорией, и он знал это. Воздух уже и так был густым от похоти, и он не знал, что он может сделать.

– В конце концов, мне придётся, – сказал Римус. – Но сперва я хочу убедиться, что вы все в безопасности.

– Мы выживем без тебя, Римус Люпин, – Кастор повернулся, его голос больше не звучал его спокойным ровным тембром. – Ты ещё не наш лидер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Running Gun Blues' Дэвида Боуи.
> 
> Стихотворение, которое вспоминает Римус – из книги 'Goblin Market' Кристины Россетти.


	161. Война: Кровавая Луна

Римус провёл практически целый месяц со стаей Сивого, прежде чем у него появилась уважительная причина уйти от них. Он проснулся поздно одним утром и обнаружил, что остался практически один. Ничего не понимая, он сел прямо и огляделся вокруг – он уже привык к тому, что рядом с ним были Кастор и Джереми, он чувствовал себя ужасно открытыми без тепла их тел рядом.

– Отец призвал их, – раздался голос из темноты.

Римус поднял ладонь, чтобы создать прохладное пламя для освещения, как его научил Кастор. Оно было проще  _ люмоса,  _ хоть и не такое яркое. Гай вышел из темноты низких покоев и посмотрел на Римуса сверху вниз.

– Отец приходил сегодня утром. Призвал Кастора и Ливию. Только их. Наверное, Кастор теперь прощён.

– Они скоро вернутся? – осторожно спросил Римус, укутываясь в плащ защитным жестом.

– Я бы так не сказал, – усмехнулся Гай. Он вертел в руках что-то блестящее и постоянно бросал на эту вещь взгляд. – Они ушли, чтобы встретиться с Тёмным Лордом.

– Что?!

– Луна уже близко. У него есть планы на нашу стаю.

– … планы? – реальность вонзила в голову Римуса острые когти, это было похоже на разбитое стекло, на автомобильную аварию.

– Ты знаешь, – сказал Гай, по всей видимости, не заинтересованный моральной дилеммой Римуса, – мне всегда было интересно, почему наш отец обратил трёх самцов. Я думал, может быть, он хотел, чтобы мы научились править вместе; разделили бремя ответственности. Но теперь я всё понял. Он хочет, чтобы мы соперничали.

– Чего ты хочешь, Гай? – Римус поднялся на ноги и расправил плечи, чтобы напомнить Гаю, что он больше и сильнее, когда хочет этого. – Хочешь, чтобы я спел тебе ещё одну песню?

Гай ощетинился на него, его щёки покраснели. Он отступил назад.

– Ты не одержишь верх, – сказал он, после чего бросил блестящий предмет в ноги Римуса и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Предмет издал громкий металлический звон. Это были карманные часы Римуса.

– Эй! – крикнул Римус и быстро нагнулся, чтобы поднять их. Но Гай уже ушёл.

Римус бессильно прислонился к стене и провёл пальцами по своим грязным волосам. Его сердце билось как бешеное, дыхание участилось, он начал паниковать.  _ Дерьмо. Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо. _

Ну  _ разумеется,  _ они до сих пор работают с Волдемортом – война не остановится, просто потому что Римус теперь живёт здесь. Он чувствовал себя глупым и наивным – и хуже всего было то, что он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он должен был находиться на грёбанной миссии! Но он не думал об Ордене, не совсем – его больше беспокоило то, как защитить свою стаю, чем вернуться к своим друзьям; своей настоящей семье. Всё это время Римус считал себя жертвой – когда в действительности он являлся самым худшим предателем. 

Он сбросил с плеч свой шерстяной плащ. Он не хочет выглядеть как они.

Ему так хотелось увидеть Сириуса – после долгих недель подавления чувств, они вдруг взорвались словно грейзер, и он даже не мог взять себя в руки и заткнуть его снова. Сириус бы знал, что делать – или он хотя бы помог Римусу почувствовать себя лучше в этой ситуации.

Римус посмотрел на свои часы – единственную связь со своими друзьями в его распоряжении. Золото потеряло свой блеск, и он протёр поверхность своей грязной штаниной, чтобы попытаться как-то это исправить. Затем он открыл и закрыл их несколько раз, проводя пальцами по плавным линиям узора виноградных лоз. Часы перестали работать в тот день, когда он вырвался из клетки; он высосал из них всю магию словно губка. Ещё одно предательство.

Когда он наконец смог хотя бы успокоить своё дыхание  _ (господи боже, что бы он сейчас ни сделал за сигарету),  _ Римус попытался мыслить трезво. Его первым инстинктом было моментально убраться отсюда; просто выйти в лес и телепортироваться.

Но что потом? Объяснять Грюму и Фероксу, что пока он проводил приятные несколько недель на природе, ему всё-таки стало слишком страшно, так что он слинял при первой же возможности? Нет. Если Сивый действительно пошёл на встречу с Волдемортом, это значит, что скоро они совершат нападение. Римус не мог позволить этому случиться.

Он подождёт, хотя бы попытается узнать что-нибудь от Кастора. А в настоящее время Римус прилагал все усилия, чтобы наскрести какое-нибудь счастливое воспоминание. Ему придётся отправить патронус очень скоро.

***

**_Братья! Сёстры! Собирайтесь вместе._ **

Голос Ливии в его голове был, наверное, одним из самых неприятных вещей, которые довелось испытать Римусу после прибытия в стаю. Но это работало, так что он поднялся по лестнице из склепа в разрушенную церковь, где уже собирались остальные. Сивый стоял за стойкой для чтения проповедей, Кастор и Ливия по обе стороны от него, выпрямив спины и высоко подняв головы.

– Дети мои, – обратился к ним всем Сивый, подняв руки словно католический проповедник, – луна приближается, наше время уже близко.

На эти слова все ответили восторженным бормотанием. Для многих здесь полнолуния являлись шансом освободиться; обратиться в свою истинную форму.

Сивый поднял палец в воздух, чтобы заставить всех замолчать, и по-отечески улыбнулся.

– Я говорил с нашим покровителем. В эту луну мы будем пировать на костях наших врагов. Нам сделали подарок в виде добычи.

Некоторые члены стаи заликовали и засвистели, начиная переговариваться с ещё большим восторгом.

_ О нет,  _ у Римуса перевернулся желудок,  _ о нет, о нет…  _

– Вас поведут Ливия и Кастор, – сказал Сивый. – Вы приведёте ребёнка-девочку ко мне – родителей можете оставить себе.

Ещё больше ликования. Не все – Римус увидел, как несколько молодых ребят напряжённо переглядываются между собой, и широко распахнутые глаза Джереми практически прожигали дыру в затылке Кастора.  _ Не все из них, _ подумал Римус. _ Их  _ **_можно_ ** _ спасти, их можно, их можно… _

**_Римус Люпин,_ ** раздался голос в его голове. Он удивлённо моргнул – это был Кастор.  **_Говорить об этом здесь небезопасно. Ты присоединишься ко мне в лесах._ **

Римус перевёл взгляд на Кастора, который безэмоционально смотрел перед собой, как и всегда, с нечитаемым выражением лица. До этого он не пытался общаться с ним вот так, но стая была достаточно близко, и магия леса надвигалась ближе, так что он сосредоточился изо всех сил.

**_Да. Я понимаю._ **

Кастор ничем не показал, что он услышал его, так что Римусу оставалось только надеяться. Сивый ушёл вскоре после этого, жестоко подмигнув Римусу, проходя мимо.

– Это твоё время сиять, волчонок, – сказал он. Римус знал, что он должен кивнуть или ещё что, но он был слишком напряжён, так что он лишь уставился на него в ответ.

Кастор объявил, что идёт охотиться, и Римус поспешно согласился пойти с ним. Ливия бросила на них обоих оценивающий взгляд.

– Не перетруждайтесь, братья. Впереди нас ждёт такая добыча.

Они молча шли по лесу. День клонился к вечеру, и воздух был довольно тёплым для апреля; солнце опускалось, но светило до сих пор ярко. Пока что в этом году не особо часто шли дожди, но это не останавливало деревья и растения вокруг них от того, чтобы цвести и пахнуть. Всё было таким ярким, и зелёным, и обильным. Когда они приблизились к небольшой поляне, Римус увидел, что уже начали цвести колокольчики, и лесная земля перед ними была устлана великолепной дымкой мягкой синевы.

– Ты не будешь скучать по этому? – тихо спросил Кастор. Он, видимо, решил, что они ушли достаточно далеко от Сивого.

– Буду, – ответил Римус. Он говорил правду. Он ненавидел природу всю свою жизнь – даже запретный лес. Он любил Лондон; бетон и загрязнение, шум и толпы людей. Но этот последний месяц изменил его, и он прекрасно понимал, как сильно он будет скучать по тишине и спокойствию, ощущению такой приземлённости.

– Но твоё время с нами подходит к концу, – сказал Кастор. – Я думаю, может быть, у всех у нас время подходит к концу, – он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Римуса совершенно человеческими глазами; серыми и раскаивающимися. – Я готов отречься от своего отца.

– Ты хочешь сказать… ты мне поможешь?

– Мы поможем друг другу. Ради благополучия стаи. У меня есть план, но Римус Люпин, ты должен послушать меня, и ты должен подчиниться мне. Мне нужно знать, что ты сможешь сделать то, что нужно сделать. 

– Я никогда не убью для него, – с яростью сказал Римус.

– Но ты можешь убить, – ответил Кастор, выгибая бровь.

Это не было вопросом, это было утверждением. И Римус не стал его отрицать.

***

Вторник, 12-ое апреля, 1979 год.

Само собой, он ни с кем не прощался. Римус даже не знал, кто был на их стороне – их с Кастором. Никто не называл никаких имён, ему просто придётся слепо верить.

Утром полной луны Римус прокрался как можно дальше от стаи, чтобы послать патронус. Он надеялся, что остальные не смогут различить энергию этого заклинания, потому что оно было сильным и могло с лёгкостью привлечь их внимание.

Раньше он никогда не посылал сообщения через патронус, и он в очередной раз пожалел, что его зверь был таким пугающим в размере и облике. Он надеялся, что Сириус не слишком ужаснётся, услышав голос Римуса из пасти гигантского серебряного волка. Он сумел донести только три слова.  _ Замок. Завтра. Рассвет. _

Вот так вот он позаботился о своём пути отступления – если он переживёт эту ночь. Кастор пообещал – Римус заставил его поклясться на своей крови – что если Римус не выживет, то он передаст сообщение Сириусу и Поттерам. По-другому никак, решил Римус. Ему придётся присутствовать там в ночь нападения; в последний раз, когда он предупредил Орден об атаке оборотней, ничего не было сделано, чтобы предотвратить ее. Так что ему придётся сделать всё самому, и к чёрту последствия.

Ну, конечно, он всё-таки предпочёл бы не умирать.

За час или около того до восхода луны вся стая телепортировалась вместе. Ещё один плюс того, что Римус не побежал к Грюму при первой возможности – потому что у него не было ни малейшего понятия, куда они собирались. Ему пришлось телепортироваться с Ливией, и они вместе приземлились на мягкую влажную от росы травяную лужайку.

Римус вырвал руку из ее хватки и оглядел своё новое местоположение. Это было такое странное место – просто обычная трава, несколько деревьев, забор – а. Он глупо осознал, что они прибыли в парк. Природа, созданная человеком. Всё это место пахло людьми, по-маггловски. Остальная стая тоже телепортировалась вокруг них один за другим с хлопком и глухим приземлением на траву.

– Вот это место, – сказал Кастор, обращаясь ко всем. Он указал рукой на ряд домов за забором через дорогу. Парк находился в тихом маггловском тупике. – С зелёной дверью.

Римус прокрался так близко к забору, как только осмелился, и присмотрелся к зданиям. Жили ли его родители в подобном доме когда-то? Это место выглядело так, будто Хоуп была бы тут к месту.

Это был маленький отдельный дом. Передняя дверь была окрашена в радостный оттенок зелёного, и фонарь около двери освещал порог мягким светом в сумерках вокруг. Римус видел чей-то движущийся силуэт в окне второго этажа – бледно-розовые занавески были закрыты, поэтому он видел лишь тени. Это, должно быть, была комната ребёнка, подумал он с ужасной волной тошноты.

Он не может позволить этому случиться. Он не позволит. Если ему придётся убить Ливию. Если ему придётся умереть самому, он не позволит этому…  _ подождите минутку. _

Порыв ветра принёс с собой запахи в его сторону. Он узнал один из них. Он снова принюхался к воздуху.  _ Что  _ это было? Кто-то, кого он знал? Этот запах был похож на запах Сириуса,  _ почти,  _ но не совсем. Старая кровь; старая магия. Какой-то родственник? Не Регулус, его ни за что не встретить в тупике такой маггловской улицы. И не их родители. Запах был женским, он больше напоминал Нарциссу или… не может же это быть Андромеда??

Он не мог быть уверен, он встречал ее только раз в жизни, когда ему было тринадцать лет. Но у неё есть дочь. Дочь, которой теперь уже где-то пять или шесть лет. С громким стуком сердца Римус отчаянно хотел подобраться ближе, узнать больше.

И вдруг, просто по невероятному везению, зелёная дверь открылась и пролила свет на тёмную улицу. Из неё вышел мужчина с блестящим чёрным мусорным пакетом в руке. Он подошёл к концу садовой тропинки, открыл крышку с мусорного бака, бросил туда пакет и вернулся в дом.

Это был Тед Тонкс.

_ Нет, нет, нет,  _ подумал Римус про себя – если что-то случится с Андромедой, с ее маленькой дочкой… Сириус никогда его не простит. Римус не знал, простит ли он себя самого.

– Римус! – прошептал Кастор из кустов за его спиной. – Время почти пришло.

Римус обернулся и кивнул. Он надеялся, что всё получится. Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не подходил так близко к тому, чтобы помолиться. Болезненный укол прострелил его спину. Луна поднималась на небо.

Он попятился обратно в парк, где несколько остальных уже свернулись на земле, готовясь к агонии трансформации.

Римус посмотрел на Кастора, который стоял рядом с ним. Это было особенное ощущение – он трансформировался раньше перед мародёрами, но никогда с другими, которые переживали то же самое. Кастор поймал его взгляд и, казалось, сразу понял его чувства и протянул руку.

Римус благодарно взял его за протянутую ладонь и крепко сжал ее, скрипя зубами, пока волны боли начали простреливать его тело. Кастор сжал его руку в ответ, разделяя его страдания, но также предлагая ему свою силу. Они оба одновременно упали на колени, и больше Римус ничего не помнил.

_ Волк потянулся всеми конечностями и принюхался к ночному воздуху. Стая. Добыча. Магия. _

_ Он прокатился по траве, довольный своей свободой, не обременённый переживаниями человека. _

_ Его товарищ из стаи пихнул его, мягко фыркнул, и он вспомнил – он должен сделать что-то. Эта ночь была не для игр, не для охоты. _

_ Волк-самка и тот, который ненавидел его, оба рявкнули на остальных, и молодые волки склонили головы и опустились на землю, подогнув лапы. _

_ Но он не станет – он не волчонок; он уже взрослый. Он такой же сильный, как они. _

_ Его товарищ со шрамом на носу так приятно пах, он тоже был сильным. Он зарычал на остальных, и тот волк тоже это сделал; расправляясь всем телом и показывая зубы, чтобы остальные поняли. _

_ Волк со шрамом низко рявкнул и развернулся в другую сторону, чтобы побежать к деревьям. Некоторые из стаи последовали за ним в недоумении. _

_ Тёмный волк, тот волк, который ненавидел его, оскалился и бросился на волка со шрамом, прямо со спины. Они сцепились и упали в траву, рыча и клацая челюстями. _

_ Волк-самка наблюдала за ними. Она села на траву и зевнула. Ей не нужно было вмешиваться. _

_ Остальные члены стаи жадно смотрели на них, тяжело дыша и скуля, когда пролилась первая кровь. _

_ Он хотел помочь, хотел прыгнуть и начать кусать – но волку со шрамом нужно было победить самому. Это была его битва. _

_ Запах в воздухе изменился, и волк-самка встала, навострила уши и завиляла хвостом. _

_ Человек. _

_ Их услышали. Она начала подходить к забору, принявшись за охоту, пока глупый человек кричал на своём глупом человеческом языке. _

_ Не совсем понимая, почему, он завыл, так долго и громко, как мог. _

_ Волк-самка резко обернулась и с яростью зарычала на него, пользуясь своим более высоким положением, но он снова завыл. _

_ Человек быстро вернулся в дом. Теперь они знают. Они приведут остальных обратно. Он поставил под удар свою стаю. _

_ Волк-самка рявкнула на тёмного, но того уже прижал к земле волк со шрамом. Победа. Молодые волки теперь смотрели на волка со шрамом, склоняли головы, подчинялись ему. _

_ Волк со шрамом рявкнул и сполз с тёмного волка. Он повернулся и начал уходить. Некоторые последовали за ним. Стая разделилась. _

_ Волк-самка побежала за волком со шрамом, чтобы вернуть его, чтобы восстановить порядок. Но она не поймает его. Теперь они стали новой стаей; если волка со шрамом не убьют, то они не последуют ни за кем другим. _

_ Он тоже хотел пойти с ними. Он хотел вечно бежать с ними, хотел быть их лидером, хотел охотиться на оленей тёмными ночами…  _

_ Но нет. Сперва ему придётся закончить это. Он должен защитить… защитить… что это было? Думать было так сложно, когда вкусный запах человеческого мяса был так близок; надвигался со всех сторон. _

_ Тёмный волк вскочил на лапы. Римус зарычал. Тот оскалился на него, клацнул челюстью, бросил вызов глазами. _

_ Теперь он вспомнил. Защитить стаю. Он бросился вперёд, широко распахнув пасть и выпустив когти. _

***

Он знал лишь боль, боль и кровь, пока тело Римуса возвращалось в свою человеческую форму. Он закричал, и кровь Гая полилась вниз по его глотке, богатая и тёплая. Она была в его зубах, под его языком, она была везде, и тело Гая лежало перед ним, вялое и бледное, горло тёмное и блестящее.

На шок не было времени. Луна опускалась за горизонт, и люди скоро придут, и Римус ещё даже не был полностью человеком, но у него не было времени! Он крепко зажмурился, сжал зубы и телепортировался.

*ХЛОП*

Он всем телом приземлился на землю, упав вниз прямо лицом с глухим стоном. Его лодыжка отвратительно хрустнула, ударившись о камень. Он захватил ртом воздух и свернулся в клубок, слёзы брызнули у него из глаз, и он поклялся больше никогда в жизни не телепортироваться прямо после трансформации.

Вся его ступня прострелила болью, отдаваясь вверх по ноге, заставляя его голову кружиться. Он до сих пор был липким от крови, без какой-либо одежды, и мог лишь свернуться на траве, пытаясь спастись от дикой боли. Он хотя бы был в Корнуолле?! Он не мог понять; где же этот замок?!

– Блять! – заревел он, истощённый и поражённый.

– Лунатик?! – раздался крик с другой стороны холма.

Римус перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза, чувствуя такое облегчение, что ему казалось, он сейчас упадёт в обморок.

– Сириус! – крикнул он в ответ, слыша приближение тяжёлых шагов.

И потом он был рядом, прямо рядом с ним, и,  _ о господи,  _ Римус сейчас точно рассыпется на кусочки. Сириус набросил на него плащ, притянул к себе ближе, крепко сжал его в своих объятиях. Римус вцепился в него в ответ, дрожа всем телом, боль в его ноге теперь грозила окончательно затопить его.

– Ты вернулся! – выдохнул Сириус рваным голосом. – Ты вернулся!

– Конечно, я вернулся… – еле-еле ответил Римус.

– Ты весь в крови!!

– Не моя кровь… – и после этого всё вокруг потемнело на краях, и он был таким уставшим, он просто закрыл глаза. И больше ничего.


	162. Война: История Лунатика

Он вернулся в сознание в маленькой белой комнате с низким потолком с чёрными балками. Здесь было четыре небольших квадратных окна, но шторы были плотно закрыты. Кто-то смыл с него кровь, спасибо вселенной, хотя он до сих пор немного чувствовал ее запах и вкус. Он лежал на одноместной кровати, и кроме прикроватного столика со старой лампой в комнате больше ничего особо не было.

Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Римус слышал голоса из коридора за ней.

– Марлин здесь, – раздался чёткий голос Джеймса. – Мне пустить ее наверх? Ты задавал ему какие-нибудь вопросы?!

– Да, пусти ее. Он ещё спит… – сказал Сириус, и его голос звучал как-то странно. – Но это точно он. Это должен быть он.

– Ты уверен?!

– Первым, что он сказал, когда телепортировался, было ‘блять’, так что я вполне уверен, – огрызнулся Сириус.

– Логично, – ответил Джеймс без нотки юмора. Он понизил голос до шёпота. – Бродяга… вся эта кровь. И это нападение сегодня ночью… 

– Давай просто подождём и послушаем, что он расскажет, вместо того чтобы делать поспешные выводы, ладно?! Пусти Марлин наверх.

– Но это  _ небезопасно. _

– Тогда я останусь в этой грёбаной комнате. Давай просто кто-нибудь уже осмотрит его, пожалуйста, блять?! У него даже нет своей палочки!

– Ладно, ладно… – смягчился Джеймс.

_ Боже,  _ подумал Римус, пока стыд оседал на его коже словно пыль.  _ Они думают, что я – не я. Они думают, что я шпион.  _ Насколько ситуация с войной ухудшилась, пока его не было? Его мозг быстро работал в поисках способа подтвердить свою личность. Мысль о том, что Сириус не доверял ему, была слишком болезненной, он не мог ее вынести.

В коридоре раздались шаги нескольких людей, и дверь наконец открылась. Римус сразу попытался сесть прямо, опершись на руки, когда Сириус вошёл в комнату.

– Бродяга, я клянусь, это я, я Лунатик! Я помогал тебе создать карту мародёров, мы подбросили шиповник в кровать Нюниуса, и мы катались на коньках на озере на рождество, и мне это не нравилось, но у тебя очень хорошо получалось, и… и…

– Шш, Лунатик, – успокоил его Сириус, осторожно присев на кровать и ласково положив руку ему на плечо. – Ляг на кровать, блядское всё, только Годрик знает, что ты там переломал себе, когда телепортировался вот так, идиот ты последний… 

– Ты знаешь, что это я?! – Римус схватил Сириуса за руки, но позволил ему уложить себя обратно.

– Конечно, знаю, – Сириус наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. – Я всегда узнаю тебя. Слушай, прости за Сохатого, он просто очень нервничает. В последнее время всё было немного… 

– Ладно, ладно, ты, дай ему немного воздуха!

Сириус повернул голову, когда Марлин влетела в комнату в зелёной мантии Целителя, развевающейся за спиной, и с кожаной сумкой в руке.

Она спихнула Сириуса с кровати и наклонилась над Римусом, чтобы положить прохладную ладонь ему на лоб и заглянуть ему в глаза, ее веснушчатое лицо переполняло беспокойство, которое было ему приятно. Она улыбнулась.

– Привет, дорогой, – тихо сказала она. – Ну и где же тебя носило, а? Ты так нас всех перепугал.

– Привет, Марлин, – ласково улыбнулся Римус в ответ. – Ты получила степень Целителя, пока меня не было?!

– Ага, сто раз, – засмеялась она. – Я там до сих пор соплячка. Но я лучшее, что Орден смог найти за такое короткое время, так что… – она выпрямилась и упёрла руки в бока. – Ладно. Какова степень урона?

– Лодыжка болит, – Римус стянул одеяло со своей ноющей ноги. Она выглядела просто ужасно в дневном свете, вся распухла и почернела от синяков. Сириус закрыл рот рукой, но Марлин лишь цокнула.

– Легкотня, – она прикоснулась к его коже своей палочкой, и Римус почувствовал забавное щекочущее ощущение перед мягким кликом – и вдруг его нога стала как новенькая. – Тебе всё равно нужно отдыхать, – предупредила Марлин.

– Ты просто легенда, Малс, – благодарно сказал Римус и после этого закашлялся, этим резким хриплым кашлем, к которому он практически привык к этому времени. – Простите, – выдохнул он, прослезившись. – Я немного кашляю.

Сириус скривился от этого звука, он выглядел как никогда некомфортно, до сих пор прикрывал рот рукой. Марлин стянула с него одеяло и положила голову прямо на голую грудь Римуса, прислушиваясь.

– ‘Немного кашляю’, чтоб тебя, – цокнула она, снова выпрямившись. – У тебя, блять, серьёзная инфекция лёгких, вот это что.

Она начала опустошать свою сумку, доставая оттуда различные мази и бутылочки с зельями.

– Мне придётся спросить кого-нибудь в Святом Мунго, чем лучше всего лечить это, я не лечила инфекции уже… так… Мадам Помфри настоятельно просила меня передать тебе это, это ее собственное снотворное зелье. Я сама работаю над разработкой подобного, но ее будет сильнее… 

– Не давай его ему сейчас! – вдруг раздался голос Джеймса в комнате, и он забежал внутрь, вытянув руку вперёд. Все повернулись на него, и он пристыженно потёр шею. – Эм… простите. Просто я наконец связался с Грозным Глазом, и он уже скоро будет здесь… 

– Всё нормально, – сказал Римус всем присутствующим.

Марлин снова цокнула и поставила бутылочку с зельем на столик рядом с его кроватью.

– Кто-нибудь из вас должен проследить, чтобы он выпил всё до дна, как только появится возможность, хорошо? – она бросила на Джеймса и Сириуса суровый взгляд, и они оба серьёзно кивнули. – Мне нужно возвращаться на работу, пока меня не потеряли, – сказала она, снова выпрямившись.

Она сжала руку Римуса.

– Я так рада, что ты снова с нами, дорогой.

Он сжал ее руку в ответ, чувствуя себя немного лучше насчёт всей этой ситуации. Они переживали за него. С ними он был в безопасности. Он опустился обратно на подушку и постарался сосредоточиться на этом чувстве.

Джеймс и Сириус неловко стояли рядом с ним.

– Привет, Сохатый, – с опаской попробовал заговорить Римус.

– Здарова, Лунатик, – улыбнулся Джеймс, его взгляд был тёмным и уставшим. – Ты в порядке?

– Бывало и хуже.

Джеймс издал звук, который немного не дотягивал до усмешки.

– Где мы вообще? – спросил Римус, оглядывая небольшую комнату. 

– В Корнуолле, – сказал Сириус. – Помнишь тот паб рядом с замком? Сняли комнату. Ты был… когда ты телепортировался сюда, я не хотел передвигать тебя. Это показалось мне лучшим местом. Здесь мы никому не помешаем.

– Кто-нибудь ещё знает… 

– Нет, – сказал Джеймс. – Только мы, Марлин и Грюм. В последнее время… всем было тяжело, и ещё это нападение сегодня ночью, мы думали… 

– Нападение?! – Римус снова сел прямо, когда события этой ночи вдруг начали заполнять его сознание потоком крови, зубов и волос. – Дерьмо, что случилось?! Кто-нибудь… кого-нибудь… 

– Не с нашей стороны, – сказал Сириус.

От этого Римусу не стало как-то лучше, но он постарался выглядеть обрадованным этой новостью. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его друзья узнали, какой размытой для него стала линия между ‘нашей стороной’ и ‘их стороной’.

– Лунатик, – начал Джеймс, – где ты был сегодня ночью…?!

В этот момент дверь снова распахнулась с громким скрипом, и Аластор Грюм, хромая, зашёл в комнату с выражением твёрдой решительности на лице. Джеймс и Сириус отпрыгнули с его дороги, когда Грозный Глаз подошёл к кровати Римуса. Первым инстинктом Римуса было спрятаться под одеялом словно маленький ребёнок.

– Люпин, – кивнул Грюм и очень тщательно его осмотрел, его электрически-голубой магический глаз снова вертелся в глазнице как ненормальный. – Значит, ты выбрался оттуда.

– Да… – прохрипел Римус.

Грюм поднял на него палочку и наставил Римусу в лицо.

– Эй! – начал Сириус, но Джеймс вытянул руку, чтобы остановить его.

Грюм уставился на Римуса очень серьёзным взглядом.

– Девичья фамилия матери?

– Дж-Дженкинс! – заикнулся Римус, напуганный до смерти. Грюм кивнул и опустил палочку.

– Без обид, – сказал он, бросая взгляд на Сириуса. – Протокол.

– Точно, – Римус сглотнул с громко колотящимся сердцем в груди.

– Как ты? Тебя осмотрели?

– Марлин была здесь минуту назад, – ответил за него Джеймс. – Она вернётся позже.

– Больше никто, вы меня слышите? – сказал Грюм. – Пока я не разрешу. Нам необходимо ограничить наши контакты, пока шумиха не уляжется, – он взмахнул палочкой, и из воздуха появился стул. Грюм опустился на него и снова окинул Римуса взглядом. – Поттер, Блэк, вы можете идти.

– Нет, – сказал Сириус, подняв подбородок. Его вызывающий взгляд ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как ему было одиннадцать. – Я никуда не уйду.

Грюм снова бросил на него взгляд, облизнул языком уголок губ.

– Ладно, – буркнул он. – Но держи свой рот на замке. Я не хочу слышать ни писка, понял меня?

– Я, эм. Я лучше пойду, – сказал Джеймс, снова потирая шею. – Прости, Лунатик, мне нужно вернуться домой… 

– Конечно, – сказал Римус, хотя на самом деле он не понимал. Неужели Джеймс больше не доверял ему?

Джеймс сказал что-то Сириусу, перед тем как уйти, но Римус не расслышал и не пытался подслушать. Он был слишком занят тем, что пытался удержать хладнокровие перед Грюмом.

Он не хотел участвовать в соревновании по выдержке, не после последних нескольких недель. Теперь, когда он знал, что они находились в маггловском здании, он ещё острее ощущал отсутствие магии. Он так привык к зачарованному лесу с его нескончаемым потоком общей силы. Обратно в реальном мире всё ощущалось таким обыденным. Он чувствовал себя слабее, чем когда-либо, и снова начал кашлять.

Джеймс ушёл, и Сириус передал Римусу стакан воды.

– С ним нельзя говорить долго, – сказал Сириус Грюму. – Он должен отдыхать после полнолуния, Марлин сказала… 

– Ни писка, Блэк, – огрызнулся Грюм, его голубой глаз вперился в Сириуса тяжёлым взглядом, нормальный карий глаз до сих пор глядел на Римуса.

Сириус затих, но он был очевидно этому не рад. Он нетерпеливо сложил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд. Римус почувствовал прилив любви к нему, избалованный нахал.

– Я был там сегодня ночью, – быстро сказал Римус, чтобы начать уже с этим. Он решил, что лучше всего будет быть как можно более честным обо всём с самого начала. – Я был в доме Тонкс, я знаю, что случилось – ну, большую часть – кого-нибудь… кто-нибудь…?

– Нашли одно тело, – сказал Грюм. – Один из стаи Сивого.

– Гай, – сказал Римус. Он не знал, как он чувствовал себя по этому поводу. Он убил человека.

– Давай начнём не с этого, – сказал Грюм, следя за его лицом. – Я хочу начать с самого начала. Где ты был последний месяц? Расскажи мне всё.

Римус был слаб, истощён и измучен, но не идиотом. Он много чего не договорил. Но также он сказал много того, что наверняка было безопасно сказать. Он ни разу не посмотрел на Сириуса; он знал, что если посмотрит, то всё станет просто невозможным.

Он объяснил, как стая похитила его и заперла его на полторы недели. Как он наконец встретился с Сивым – он услышал, как Сириус резко втянул воздух на этих словах, но лицо Грюма не дрогнуло. Он рассказал им большинство из того, что сказал ему Сивый, хотя он знал, что ничего из этого не было полезным ни для кого, кроме него. Он подтвердил, что стая работала с Волдемортом и запугивала старые семьи, чтобы те оставались верны ему.

– Тебя держали в плену всё это время? – спросил Грюм.

– Я… нет, – Римус нервозно дёрнул уголком губ. – Они сломали мою палочку, но… я мог уйти в любое время. Я не стал, потому что я подумал… ну, я знал, что это только дело времени, прежде чем они спланируют нападение, и я хотел получить как можно больше информации.

Он держал свой голос ровным всё время и надеялся, что он до сих пор был убедительным лгуном. Грюм никак это не прокомментировал.

– А что нападение?

– Да, точно, – кивнул Римус. – Мне пришлось идти с ними, потому что Кас… один из оборотней планировал уйти из стаи. Он хотел, чтобы это прошло мирно, просто уйти от Сивого. Он был моим союзником, – Римус чувствовал взгляд Сириуса на себе и надеялся, что это было только в его голове. – Так что я помог ему, а он помог мне. Он увёл остальных от дома, а я остался, чтобы помешать другим напасть на дом.

– Пока ты был волком?

– Да. Я могу думать лучше, когда я с другими волками. Я пытался предупредить мистера и миссис Тонкс, я выл, чтобы они поняли, что они в опасности.

– А. Так это был ты, – кивнул Грюм. – Тед говорил что-то об этом.

– Вы их видели? С ними всё хорошо?!

– Напугались, но никто не пострадал, – отрывисто кивнул Грюм. – Сколько из стаи Сивого ушли от него?

– Я не знаю. По меньшей мере, половина? Может, остались только четыре или пять самых верных.

– Рад это слышать. Ты можешь назвать мне имена?

– Они не использовали никаких имён, – ещё одна ложь, но он просто не мог сделать этого.

– Ясно, – кивнул Грюм. Он ещё немного смотрел на Римуса, затем шмыгнул и поднялся на ноги. – Полежи немного, ладно? Я буду на связи, – он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Погодите! – протянул руку Римус. Грюм обернулся с выражением любопытства на лице. Римус закусил губу. – То тело, – сказал он. – Гай. Это был я. Я убил его.

Сказать это вслух значило сделать это реальным. Его замутило, и он подумал, что больше никогда не сможет посмотреть Сириусу в глаза. Грюм продолжил смотреть на него и склонил голову набок.

– Пока ты был волком?

– Да.

– И он был волком? Пытался напасть на молодую семью?

– Да, но… 

– Это война, Люпин. Отдохни немного. Не думай об этом слишком долго.

И он ушёл, и на этом всё. Всё, через что Римусу пришлось пройти за эти тридцать дней, уместилось в несколько сухих ключевых фактов, имеющих тактическое значение. Он поёрзал под своим одеялом. Оно было странным и скомканным и напоминало ему о жёстких одеялах армейского типа, с которыми он рос. Сириус до сих пор стоял рядом и смотрел на него, но Римус не мог поднять взгляд, просто не мог заставить себя.

К счастью, Сириус первым разбил тишину.

– Получил твой патронус. Чёрт возьми, где ты научился это делать?

– О, – Римус кивнул, всё ещё глядя вниз. – Да, я не знаю, я видел, как Ферокс однажды так делал.

– Без своей палочки?

– Она была мне не нужна, не всегда… 

– Оу.

Снова тишина. И потом…

– Я так, блять, скучал по тебе! – выпалил Сириус с такими эмоциями и чувствами, что Римус наконец поднял на него взгляд. Его глаза были такими большими и блестели от слёз. Он выглядел так же устало, как чувствовал себя Римус, и Римус осознал, что он тоже наверняка не спал всю ночь.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал!

Сириус бросился к Римусу, распахнув руки, но в последний момент остановился.

– Можно мне… это ничего?

Римус кивнул, протягивая к нему руки, и Сириус подошёл к нему и укутал его в объятии, которое длилось долгие великолепные минуты. Римус чувствовал себя так, как будто он наконец получил разрешение дышать, и он закрыл глаза и растворился в тёплом успокаивающем весе Сириуса рядом с ним.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Римус в его волосы. – Пожалуйста, прости, что меня так долго не было.

Сириус всё-таки отстранился и быстро вытер глаза. 

– Тебе лучше принять это зелье, – он взял в руки флакон и открыл крышку.

– Спасибо, – сказал Римус, слишком устав, чтобы спорить. Он принял его и осушил за пару глотков.

– Мне оставить тебя отдыхать? – нервно спросил Сириус. Римус яростно покачал головой.

– Нет, пожалуйста, останься? Ты полежишь здесь со мной немного?

– Здесь мало места… 

– Называешь меня толстым? – Римус показал ему язык и подвинулся в сторону, чтобы освободить для него место. Сириус ухмыльнулся ему и лёг рядом с ним.

Он ласково обнял Римуса за плечи, и они легли на бок лицом друг к другу.

– Джеймс меня ненавидит? – наконец спросил Римус.

– Что? – нахмурился Сириус. О боже, он был таким красивым вблизи, как Римус мог забыть это? – Нет, конечно нет. У него сейчас много на уме. Его родители плохо себя чувствуют.

– О нет, что случилось?!

– Мне кажется, они просто старые, – грустно ответил Сириус. – Эта война… в последнее время всё стало гораздо сложнее.

– Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

– Тебе нужно спать.

– Пожалуйста?

Сириус вздохнул. Он опустил взгляд, затем поднял его обратно, и его глаза снова заблестели от слёз.

– Мы потеряли Прюиттов. Гида и Фаба.

– Нет!

– Это было ужасно. Пять Пожирателей Смерти.  _ Пять. _

– Я поверить в это не могу. Молли в порядке?

– Мне кажется, теперь уже никто не в порядке.

– О Сириус, – Римус снова его обнял. – Мне так жаль, что я не был с тобой…

– Я думал… – Сириус закрыл глаза, затем покачал головой, его волосы растрепались по подушке. – Нет, это не важно, теперь всё закончилось. Ты здесь. Ты в безопасности.

– Я здесь, – повторил Римус, чувствуя начало действия снотворного зелья. Сириус нежно погладил его по волосам.

– Римус…

– Мм, – Римус поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней. – Пожалуйста, называй меня Лунатик? Никто не называл меня Лунатиком так долго.

– Лунатик, – Сириус наклонился вперёд и очень нежно поцеловал его в щёку, – я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – улыбнулся Римус и ускользнул в тёплый и счастливый сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, мальчики❤️


	163. Война: Поздняя Весна 1979 года

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгий перерыв🙏

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

_But I know that this time_

_I have said too much_

_Been too unkind_

_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try and laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Because boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Я бы извинился,_

_Если бы считал, что это заставит тебя передумать,_

_Но я знаю, что на этот раз_

_Я сказал слишком много,_

_Был слишком груб._

_Я пытаюсь смеяться над этим,_

_Скрыть это всё за ложью,_

_Я пытаюсь и смеюсь об этом,_

_Пряча слёзы в своих глазах,_

_Потому что мальчики не плачут,_

_Мальчики не плачут._

Они остались в этой комнате над пабом ещё на два дня. Марлин вернулась к ним этим же вечером, как и обещала, и принесла зелье для лёгочной инфекции Римуса. Она прописала ему отдых, но на следующий день Римус уже начал сходить с ума от нахождения взаперти, так что они с Сириусом доехали на автобусе до пляжа.

Плавать было слишком холодно в апреле, так что они просто ходили. В не туристический сезон там было очень тихо, так что они даже подержались за руки, совсем немного.

Римус закрыл глаза и с улыбкой вдохнул морской воздух. Небо было серым, предвещая дождь, но свежий ветер очень приятно обдувал лицо, и он чувствовал себя лучше.

– Когда мы вернёмся домой, – радостно сказал Сириус, – мы пойдём к Олливандеру и купим тебе новую палочку.

– Отлично, – кивнул Римус. Он не колдовал после того, как вернулся. Он не доверял себе.

– Только если Мэри подождёт с вечеринкой в честь твоего возвращения, – засмеялся Сириус. – Она с ума сходила, переживала за тебя. Мне кажется, ты ей до сих пор немного нравишься.

– Ха, – ответил Римус.

– И Лили тоже, само собой. Она очень сильно хочет рассказать тебе что-то, но она сказала подождать, пока мы все не соберёмся в одном месте.

– Мм.

– Не могу дождаться, когда всё снова станет нормальным. Когда мы снова станем мародёрами, да?

– Ага.

– Ты помнишь, какая у Лайелла была палочка? Может, мы сможем найти такую же.

– Неа.

– Лунатик?

– Мм?

– Всё нормально?

– Ага.

После этого Сириус затих, и Римусу стало стыдно. После своей краткой передачи информации Грюму Римус не чувствовал особого настроения разговаривать. Он слишком переживал, что скажет лишнего – он не знал, что Сириус может подумать о нём. И вдобавок ко всему, Римус справлялся хуже, чем рассчитывал – вдали от стаи. Естественно, он был безумно рад вернуться к Сириусу. Но в то же время он чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает.

Он не хотел беспокоить Сириуса, так что он прилагал все усилия, чтобы быть нормальным.

– Приятно выйти на улицу, – прокомментировал он, пока они шли.

– Ты уверен, что ты Лунатик?! – подразнил Сириус, притворяясь удивлённым. – _Мой_ Лунатик ненавидит выходить на улицу… 

– Ну, проведи неделю взаперти в подвале и скажи мне, как _ты_ начнёшь относиться к свежему воздуху, – пробормотал Римус.

Сириус остановился на месте и посмотрел на него с обиженным выражением лица, слегка приоткрыв рот.

– Прости, – пристыженно сказал Римус. Он снова взял Сириуса за руку. – Я не хотел этого говорить.

После своего возвращения он часто так делал. Огрызался. Любая мелочь могла взбесить его, и Сириус принимал весь удар на себя.

– Ничего страшного, – неуверенно ответил он. – Не надо было над тобой смеяться. После всего этого.

– Нет, я не хочу… не надо обращаться со мной так, как будто я могу разбиться или ещё чего. Мне нужно забыть это, это я виноват.

Сириус долгое время ничего не говорил. Римус боролся с порывом покопаться в его голове, как его научили оборотни. Он не знал, работало ли это с не-оборотнями, но он точно знал, что Сириус очень резко отреагирует, если он попытается нарушить неприкосновенность его личных мыслей.

– Тебе не нужно ‘забывать это’, – уверенно сказал Сириус, – но было бы неплохо поговорить.

– О чём?

– О том, что произошло. В стае.

– Я уже рассказывал об этом; я рассказал Грюму всё. Ты тоже там был.

– Римус, – Сириус слегка приподнял брови, – да брось. Ты не рассказал ему _всё_. Я тебя знаю.

– Всё, что было важно для военных действий, – решительно сказал Римус.

– Значит, ничего больше там не произошло?! – Сириус отпустил Римуса, резко взмахивая своими руками и начиная активно жестикулировать. – Они просто заперли тебя, потом отпустили, и это всё было совершенно _нормально??_

– Конечно, нет, – Римус сложил руки на груди, ему вдруг резко стало прохладно. – Но никто не захочет слушать о таких вещах.

– Может, я хочу.

– Ну приехали, – закатил глаза Римус. – Ну ладно? Что ты хочешь услышать?!

– Почему ты вообще туда пошёл? Почему ты не вернулся ко мне?

– Так я и знал, – сказал Римус, ещё сильнее сжимая руки вокруг себя. – Ты злишься на меня!

– Нет, не злюсь, не злюсь… 

– Это ты имел в виду тогда, да?! Той ночью, когда я вернулся!

– О чём ты говоришь вообще?!

– Ты знаешь! _‘Ты вернулся’_ – вот что ты сказал! Ты думал, что я не собирался возвращаться! Ты думал, что я ушёл навсегда! – Римус вдруг осознал, что он уже кричит, и он сам не понимал, как так он разозлился так сильно, но теперь эта злость просто прожигала его.

– Конечно, я так не думал! – закричал в ответ Сириус. – Я просто… я просто не знал, _что_ мне думать! Ты хоть знаешь, каково мне тут было?? Ты просто исчез, и никто не разрешал мне искать тебя, и этот блядский Ферокс отказывался мне что-то рассказывать, и Джеймс начал волноваться как сумасшедший, когда его родители заболели, и эти грёбаные Прюитты…

Сириус не часто кричал, по крайней мере, не так часто, как Римус, и его голос очень быстро стал таким высокий, внезапно зазвучав невероятно аристократично и высокомерно. Конечно, это выбесило Римуса только больше.

– О, _какой бедняжка!_ Господи, я думал, ты уже вырос из своих замашек испорченного придурка! Нам больше не двенадцать, Блэк!

На это у Сириуса просто упала челюсть в возмущении. Римус чувствовал себя таким живым, как не чувствовал себя уже несколько дней, но он ни за что бы в этом не признался. Он просто продолжил кричать, разбивая в дребезги покой пустынного пляжа, его голос звенел, рикошетом отлетая от тёмного сырого песка.

– Прости уж, пожалуйста, что я не такой, как ты – мне не хочется ныть о каждой неприятной мелочи, которая со мной происходит!

– Например?! – закричал Сириус, его щёки раскраснелись, глаза сверкали, и на секунду в голове Римуса пронёсся вопрос, наслаждался ли этим Сириус так же, как и Римус. – Давай же, раз я такой эгоист, раз я такой ужасный, пожалуйста, просвети меня, что такое подлинный характер истинных и благородных страданий, Римус, я же знаю, что ты просто специалист в этом!

– О, _да пошёл ты!_

– Ну? _Почему_ ты не вернулся?!

– Потому что они ебали мне мозг! – Римус практически проорал это, волны, казалось, начали разбиваться о берег громче, и чайки кричали над их головами в ответ.

Он просто пылал, наполненный словами, которые начали выливаться из него в ту же секунду, как только они появлялись в его голове.

– Потому что я никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так – они были моей семьёй, и мы были одним целым, мы были там как дома, и это было… это ощущалось единственным местом во всём мире, где я был своим! Всё это, дело было во всём этом, только… – и теперь у него потекли обжигающе горячие слёзы из глаз, – только там был _он,_ этот блядский… этот монстр. Он был таким злым, таким… и мне было так страшно, я хотел вернуться домой, к тебе, я _хотел,_ но я не мог просто оставить их с таким человеком. И они могли… они могли _делать_ вещи, которые я не умел делать, они научили меня… и я просто больше не знал, кто я такой.

Он вытер лицо, слёзы уже капали у него с подбородка. Он посмотрел Сириусу в глаза.

– Я не знаю, кто я такой.

Они уставились друг на друга, пока эхо его слов стихало между ними. Римус тяжело дышал, его щёки были такими горячими, но он чувствовал себя _хорошо._ Легко.

Наконец, Сириус заговорил. Он спрятал руки в карманы и посмотрел вдаль. Улыбнулся.

– И почему это всегда этот пляж, а?

– Что? – Римус моргнул, сбитый с толку. Сириус снова посмотрел на него, сверкая глазами.

– Почему это всегда на этом пляже мы с тобой откровенничаем?

– Может, мы просто любим драму.

– Да как ты только _смеешь!_ – ухмыльнулся Сириус, и Римус засмеялся против воли. – Ну? – сказал Сириус. – Лучше себя чувствуешь?

– Да. Эй, погоди-ка, ты сейчас намеренно меня выбесил??

– Нет… – Сириус отвёл взгляд. – Сначала нет… 

– Мудак.

– Это сработало.

Римус не ответил, потому что он, правда, чувствовал себя лучше, и он не хотел снова ругаться. Они продолжили идти и в итоге пришли прямо к тому месту, где они жили в палатках два года назад. Ветер поднялся сильнее, разгоняя песчаные дюны с кусками травы. Никаких палаток здесь не было. Это место казалось совершенно другим.

– Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь сюда вернёмся? – спросил Римус, глубоко спрятав руки в карманы, чтобы его пальто не развевалось на ветру.

– Надеюсь на это, – ответил Сириус. – Это моя мысль для патронуса, это место.

– Правда? – Римус с удивлением посмотрел на него.

– Пока что это моё самое лучшее лето.

– Справедливо.

– Эй, смотри! – Сириус подошёл к куче камней, наклонился и подобрал длинную палку. Он помахал ею Римусу и ухмыльнулся. – Хочешь поиграть?

Римус засмеялся.

– Давай. 

Сириус быстро огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что они были одни, и затем трансформировался в Бродягу. Римус был за это благодарен – он уже наговорился к этому времени и сейчас с облегчением принялся играть с собачьей формой Сириуса на несколько часов. Большой чёрный пёс носился по пляжу туда-сюда, гонялся за волнами, приносил палку и вообще просто здорово проводил время. В автобусе по пути обратно к пабу они оба уснули.

Только гораздо позже этим вечером после ужина _(о, как же Римус скучал по настоящей еде! Пюре! Сосиски! Подливка!),_ когда они уже собирались ложиться спать, Сириус снова поднял эту тему.

Римус уже зевал, залезая под одеяло, и Сириус тихо лёг рядом с ним, выключив лампу на тумбочке. Кровать была такой узкой, что Римусу приходилось прижиматься к стене, положив одну руку на талию Сириуса. Шелковистые чёрные волосы лезли ему в лицо, но он на самом деле не возражал.

– Я знаю, кто ты такой, – прошептал Сириус в пустую и тихую темноту их комнаты.

– Хм? – в недоумении спросил сонный Римус. Сириус поднёс руку Римуса к своим губами и поцеловал его пальцы.

– Ты сказал, что больше не знаешь, кто ты такой. Но я знаю. Ты мой Лунатик. Ты всегда им будешь. Ладно?

– Ладно, Бродяга.

И сейчас этого было достаточно.

***

Грюм передал им сообщение, что они могут возвращаться в свою квартиру при условии, что Римус какое-то время заляжет на дно – он не уточнил, как надолго. Это означало никаких встреч с Орденом и никаких миссий – ему даже не разрешили навестить Поттеров. В общем и целом, Римус Люпин просто исчез с лица Земли месяц назад и так и не вернулся.

– Могу поспорить, он просто хочет подождать до следующего полнолуния, чтобы наверняка, – предположил Сириус. – Да и вообще, ты заслужил отдых.

Римус лишь пожал плечами.

– Наверное, я просто отслужил своё. Теперь они не знают, что со мной делать.

– Не говори о себе так, – раздражённо огрызнулся Сириус. Они слишком долго сидели в этой крошечной комнате.

Они телепортировались обратно, и Римус начал чуть больше чувствовать себя самим собой, когда по-настоящему вернулся домой. Их квартира была безупречно чистой – но не считая этого, всё было так, как и должно быть.

Никто не должен был знать, что Римус вернулся, но, разумеется, Джеймс сказал Лили и Питеру, а Марлин сказала Мэри, так что в первый же их вечер дома все сразу же пришли в гости. К счастью, Лили догадалась принести еды, потому что у Сириуса на кухне совершенно ничего не было.

– Я ел у Поттеров, – смущённо пробормотал он.

Римус и Лили ушли на кухню, чтобы разложить сосиски в тесте, шпажки с сыром и ананасом и сэндвичи на тарелки. Лили поставила свои пакеты на стойку и набросилась на него, крепко обняв руками за пояс и положив голову ему на плечо. Римус ласково похлопал ее по спине, когда осознал, что она плачет.

– О, Лили, пожалуйста, не надо… 

– Прости меня! – рыдала она, ее голос был низким и приглушённым из-за его лучшего шерстяного свитера. – Я просто… я думала, я больше никогда тебя не увижу!

– Боже, ты ещё хуже Бродяги.

– Я бы так не сказала, – засмеялась она, отстраняясь от него и вытирая щёки. – Он был сам не свой, когда ты пропал – ты бы даже не узнал его. Мне кажется, он даже перестал расчёсываться.

Римус почувствовал невероятный укол вины. Но он не хотел хандрить перед Лили, так что он просто легко ей улыбнулся и сказал:

– Так, что, ты хотела рассказать мне что-то?

– Оу! Эм… когда все будут здесь… – Лили покраснела и вдруг начала уделять пристальное внимание нарезанию моркови, чтобы макать ее в соус, который она принесла с собой.

Совсем скоро после этого пришли Марлин и Питер прямо после работы. У Питера теперь даже появился собственный кожаный портфель с его инициалами. По всей видимости, он хорошо справлялся в министерстве, и Римус пытался не чувствовать горечи из-за этого.

Марлин настояла на том, чтобы осмотреть Римуса снова в спальне и проверить его лодыжку, которая была как новенькая, и его лёгкие, с которыми дела обстояли куда лучше.

– Серьёзно, я поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор куришь, – цокнула она, когда он зажёг сигарету, застёгивая рубашку. – Ты знаешь, что это убивает магглов.

– Умри молодым и оставь красивый труп, – подмигнул он ей, пытаясь не думать о Хоуп и ее раке лёгких. Просто дело в том, что в последнее время ему не хотелось ничего, кроме как пить и курить.

Мэри расплакалась, как только зашла в квартиру, и бросилась Римусу на руки.

– Ты такой гандон! – прошептала она ему в шею. – Я готова убить тебя!

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – сказал Римус, сжимая ее в ответ.

Когда они все собрались вместе, Джеймс и Сириус взяли на себя роль хозяев, что стало для него облегчением. Римус вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым и сидел на диване как призрак, глядя, как его друзья болтают, смеются и в кои-то веки ведут себя как нормальные девятнадцатилетние подростки. Он лишь улыбался им всем. Улыбался и пил.

В конце концов, от еды не осталось ничего, кроме крошек, и весь алкоголь тоже подходил к концу. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер решили призвать пиво из соседских квартир через окно, а девчонки пытались убедить их этого не делать, когда Римус вспомнил, что Лили сказала ему на кухне.

– Так какие у тебя новости?

– Оу! – Лили резко повернула к нему голову. Она стояла у окна, обняв Джеймса за плечи в попытке остановить его покушения на воровство. Джеймс тоже обернулся, и они обменялись смущёнными взглядами.

– Ребята, – Джеймс прочистил горло, – эм. Нам с Лили нужно вам кое-что… 

– О боже! – вдруг воскликнула Мэри со своего кресла напротив Римуса, где она сидела, закинув ноги на подлокотник. – Лили, я думала ты пьёшь таблетки!

– Мэри! – Лили покраснела ещё гуще. – Не _это!_

– Фух! – засмеялась Мэри, прикрыв глаза. – Потому что нам ещё даже _двадцати_ нет, мы ещё слишком молодые, чтобы думать о…

– Мы решили пожениться! – быстро воскликнула Лили, прежде чем Мэри успела закончить свой комментарий.

В последующей тишине можно было бы услышать даже падение пера.

Римус моргнул пару раз, следя за лицом Джеймса, чтобы проверить, что это всё не было одной большой шуткой. Но он улыбался Лили с такой любовью и гордостью в этих сентиментальных карих глазах, что Римус только улыбнулся сам себе. _Да,_ подумал он. _Разумеется._ Второй мыслью Римуса был Сириус, который, на минуточку, наполовину высовывался из окна, когда услышал новости. Теперь же он развернулся так быстро, что ударился затылком об оконную раму.

– Вы что?! – он уставился на Джеймса со странной смесью удивления и недовольства, явно читающейся на его лице.

– Ага, – в неведении ухмыльнулся Джеймс, обнимая Лили за плечи. – Она предложила – и кто я такой, чтобы отказываться?

– _Ты_ предложила? – Марлин пихнула Лили. – Ты просто чёртова героиня феминизма, Эванс.

– Это было более обоюдно, вообще-то, – засмеялась Лили. – Мы просто разговаривали и…

– Но мы же только закончили школу, – сказал Сириус пустым голосом.

– Год назад, – напомнил ему Питер, расправляя отвороты своего зелёного пиджака.

– Вы даже _не живёте_ вместе, – Сириус сложил руки на груди. Римус чувствовал себя в ловушке – это были предупредительные знаки того, что Сириус готовился к ссоре – только вот на этот раз он будет ругаться не с Римусом.

– Я собираюсь ненадолго переехать к родителям Джеймса, – сказала Лили. Ее улыбка чуть потускла, когда она осознала, что Сириус не разделял ее радости.

– Да, ты же знаешь, как они любят, когда она приходит в гости, – сказал Джеймс. Его голос стал твёрже, и он обнял Лили чуть крепче, будто намереваясь защитить ее. – Она так помогла нам, когда они заболели.

– Вы действительно хорошо об этом подумали?!

– Я уверена, что подумали, Блэк, сбавь обороты, – сказала Мэри, пытаясь разбавить атмосферу. Она встала с кресла. – Может, мне выскочить и посмотреть, можно где-нибудь сейчас достать дешёвого шампанского? За это надо выпить!

– Да! – Марлин тоже поднялась. Она обняла Лили и потом поцеловала Джеймса в щёку. – Поздравляю вас двоих!

– Поздравляю! – Питер с пьяной улыбкой поднял своё пиво.

– Вы, что, тут все чокнулись?! – практически прокричал Сириус. Римус поймал раздражённое выражение лица Лили и решил, что с него хватит. Он поднялся на ноги.

– Бродяга, – твёрдо сказал он _тем_ голосом. – _Нет._

Теперь Сириус уставился на него. Его рот резко закрылся, и он дёрнул головой словно капризная девчонка-подросток, прежде чем пройти мимо них всех и вылететь из комнаты. Дверь спальни закрылась с хлопком.

– Что за идиот, – легко сказал Мэри. – Я побежала в магазин – идёшь, Марлс?

– Я лучше… – Римус кивнул головой в сторону их спальни и последовал за Сириусом.

Он не стал стучать, просто сразу зашёл внутрь. В конце концов, это была его квартира тоже. Сириус был готов его встретить и начал сразу же, как только Римус закрыл за собой дверь.

– Ты просто не можешь сказать мне, что ты считаешь это хорошей идеей! – начал возмущаться он, меряя шагами комнату. – Сохатый просто сошёл с ума! Мы слишком молодые, мы посреди грёбаной войны, его мама и папа болеют, а он хочет сыграть блядскую свадьбу?!

– Мне кажется, что все эти вещи, которые ты перечислил, являются хорошими причинами, чтобы сыграть свадьбу, вообще-то, – вздохнул Римус, присаживаясь на кровать.

– Ты прикалываешься?! Мы же дети!

– Они любят друг друга, – попытался вразумить его Римус. Сириус засмеялся – жестоким, грубым смехом

– О, а _ты_ теперь начнёшь петь дифирамбы о любви, да, Лунатик?!

– Следи за языком, – Римус резко поднялся, используя свой рост против Сириуса. – Я не знаю, почему ты ведёшь себя как полный урод по отношению к Джеймсу и Лили, но я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и слушать твои маленькие сучьи комментарии о себе.

Сириус вот-вот собирался возразить что-то, когда дверь снова распахнулась, и на этот раз в комнату влетел Джеймс, и Римус ещё никогда не видел его таким злым.

– Ты урод! – закричал он. – Какого хуя ты себе возомнил?! Лунатик, не защищай его!

– Я не собирался! – сказал Римус, отступая в сторону и складывая руки на груди. – Я говорил то же самое!

– Ну?! – Джеймс снова накинулся на Сириуса. – Не хочешь объяснить своё поведение?!

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы это ты объяснил своё поведение! – огрызнулся Сириус. – Какого хуя?! Ты женишься, вот так просто? Я знаю, что ты свихнулся из-за Эванс ещё в двенадцать лет, но чёрт возьми! Куда так торопиться?!

– Я не ‘свихнулся’ из-за неё! – закричал Джеймс. – Я люблю ее! Я люблю ее уже целую вечность, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!

– И поэтому тебе вдруг ни с того ни с сего приспичило жениться?!

– Я _хочу_ жениться, и это не ни с того ни с сего! Мы уже давно об этом говорили.

– Первый раз об этом слышу!

– Да, ну, я не обязан всё тебе рассказывать! Я не хотел ничего говорить, пока Лунатик не вернётся.

– А что насчёт твоих родителей?! Что они думают?? – Сириус терял запал, но очевидно не собирался пока что терять своё негодование.

– Они просто в восторге, между прочим! Они любят Лили! И я думал, что ты тоже ее любишь! Ты же мой лучший друг, я думал, ты меня поддержишь!

– О, – Сириус сверкнул глазами, – потому что ты всегда так поддерживал мои отношения!

Взгляд Джеймса метнулся в сторону Римуса и обратно – это длилось всего долю секунды, но Римус опеределённо это почувствовал. А это ещё что за чертовщина?

– Ты знаешь, что это не… – с яростью сказал Джеймс, сжав челюсть.

Римус решил, что ему пришло время уйти. Что бы ни происходило между ними двумя, он не хотел никак в этом участвовать. Он прошёл прямо на кухню и заглянул под раковину. Там стояла бутылка огненного виски, которую он поставил туда после последней вечеринки ради сохранности. Он открыл бутылку и сделал длинный глоток.

– Римус?

Он практически подавился, когда Лили вошла на кухню. Она засмеялась и протянула руку. 

– Оставь нам тоже, а? Мама всегда говорила не пить одной.

Он засмеялся, вытирая рот рукавом, и передал ей бутылку. Она тоже сделала долгий глоток и даже не скривилась – Римус смотрел на неё с восхищением и думал, что если бы ему _пришлось_ жениться на девчонке, то лучше бы ей оказаться именно такой, как Лили Эванс.

– Прости, что я испортила вечеринку в честь твоего возвращения, – убито сказала она.

– Неправда, – покачал головой Римус. – Прости за Сириуса.

– О, не говори глупостей – ты ему не нянька.

– Он просто идиот.

– Он просто ревнует, я знала, что так будет, – она засмеялась, поймав взгляд Римуса. – Не _в том_ смысле, Лунатик, это очевидно, что он любит тебя как сумасшедший. Я хочу сказать, что он просто боится потерять своего лучшего друга.

– Ты наверняка права.

– Я всегда обычно права, – она выгнула бровь, и он снова засмеялся.

– Поздравляю вас, – искренне сказал он. – Мне кажется, это великолепно.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – она мягко улыбнулась. – Это всё немного поспешно, я знаю – мои родители развелись; Пет вышла замуж только в прошлом году, а она на три года меня старше. Но… ты знаешь, что Юфемия и Монти не в порядке?

– Да, я бы хотел навестить их, но… приказы Грюма, сама знаешь.

– Они понимают, – она ласково прикоснулась к его руке. – В общем, они очень… ну, в смысле, они не страдают, ничего такого, но они очень старые. Я знала, как много это значило для Джеймса – чтобы они увидели его со мной. Они хотят знать, что он будет в порядке, когда их не станет.

Может, он выпил слишком много, но слёзы неожиданно защипали его глаза. Он закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

– Господи боже, Эванс, можно мне пожить хотя бы пять минут без нервного срыва?!

Она засмеялась и снова его обняла.

– Милый мой мальчик.

– Мы вернууууулись! – пропели Марлин и Мэри, снова вваливаясь в квартиру и счастливо хохоча.

– Прячь это, быстро! – Лили отдала бутылку обратно Римусу, и он снова спрятал ее под раковину за пачкой стирального порошка.

К тому времени, как Мэри налила всем по бокалу (по кружке) грушевого сидра (‘самое близкое к шампанскому, что можно найти в Сохо после полуночи’), Джеймс и Сириус вернулись из спальни в гостиную, оба раскрасневшись, но очевидно более-менее наладив отношения. По крайней мере, Сириус присоединился к тосту и даже вежливо поцеловал Лили в щёку.

И всё же атмосфера изменилась, и все ушли в течение следующего часа или около того – Марлин ночевала с Мэри в Кройдоне, Питер вернулся домой с Джеймсом и Лили. Когда дверь закрылась в последний раз в час ночи, Римус хотел просто свернуться на диване, закрыть голову руками и остаться в таком положении на неделю.

Сириус ничего особо не говорил, просто формально прибрался в гостиной и пошёл в ванную. Римус услышал, как на двери закрылся замок, и воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы выпить бокал виски и выкурить сигарету перед сном. Он чувствовал себя грязным; он хотел почистить зубы, горло было опалено, глаза чесались, но это подходило его настроению.

Он больше не хотел разговаривать; особенно, если это приведёт к очередной ссоре. Он даже подумал было просто уснуть на диване. Но опять же – это может привести к очередной ссоре с утра, а он уже знал, что в это время у него будет похмелье. Значит, у него только один выход.

Сириус открыл дверь, и Римус услышал его шаги в сторону спальни. Может, если Римус долго будет чистить зубы, Сириус просто уснёт, прежде чем он присоединится к нему – они оба много выпили. Он с трудом поднялся с дивана и направил себя в сторону ванной.

Римус умыл лицо и шею холодной водой и уставился на себя в зеркало на шкафчике над раковиной. Он избегал своего отражения с того момента, как вернулся. Он выглядел дерьмово; до сих пор впалые щёки, глаза каким-то образом темнее, более дикие. Он был бледным от такого количества алкоголя, и его шрамы бросались в глаза, похожие на серебряные провода под его кожей.

Неужели теперь у него был тот же самый загнанный взгляд, как у них – у стаи? Перенял ли он этот одичавший блеск в глазах, эту дикую ухмылку? Или он просто видел этого обозлённого напуганного до ужаса пацана из приюта, который всегда жил в нём?

Он вздохнул с поражением и выключил свет, наконец собравшись идти спать.

В спальне до сих пор горел свет, и Сириус лежал под одеялом, только его шелковистые чёрные волосы были видны снаружи, разбросанные по подушке. Он всегда спал вот так; спрятавшись. С резким осознанием Римус вдруг вспомнил того ребёнка, которым когда-то был Сириус; одинокого, в большом доме, полном членов семьи, которые не могли понять его, с весом чужих ожиданий, давящим со всех сторон.

Римус запирал своё одиночество внутри; всегда так делал. Но Сириус – он выпихивал своё одиночество _наружу_ и позволял другим людям забрать его у него. Так что иногда он становился немного ревнивым время от времени, начинал паниковать – ну и что с того? Никто не идеален. Смягчившись, Римус забрался в кровать рядом с ним и очень ласково погладил его по волосам.

– Всё хорошо? – прошептал он.

Голова Сириуса слегка качнулась в своего рода кивке под одеялом, и он вытянул руки, чтобы обвить их вокруг Римуса. Римус вздохнул с облегчением. Было так приятно вернуться в свою собственную постель. Они всегда могут просто _не ссориться,_ подумал он. 

– Люблю тебя, – пробормотал он, целуя Сириуса в макушку.

Сириус ещё крепче обнял его, и вскоре они оба заснули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – 'Boys Don't Cry' группы The Cure.


	164. Война: Лето 1979 года

_ Ride the blue wind, high and free _

_ She'll lead you down through misery _

_ Leave you low, come time to go _

_ Alone and low, as low can be. _

_ Оседлай голубой ветер, высокий и свободный. _

_ Она проведёт тебя через страдания, _

_ Оставит тебя в печали, когда придёт время уходить, _

_ Одного и в печали, в самой большой печали. _

Свадьба Лили и Джеймса была назначена на конец сентября. Это будет относительно небольшое мероприятие – в основном члены Ордена и школьные друзья – и праздноваться будет в доме Поттеров. Они надеялись, что погода будет достаточно хорошей, чтобы провести ужин в саду, но даже если будет идти дождь, в доме всё равно будет полно места.

После всего поднятого им шума на вечеринку в честь возвращения Римуса, Сириусу очевидно было очень стыдно за своё поведение, и он решил загладить свою вину и делал для Джеймса и Лили практически всё, что они просили. Он заказал официальные мантии для парней у Мадам Малкин, забрал кольца из ювелирного магазина и предложил всю свою коллекцию пластинок для свадьбы.

Римус, который никогда не бывал на свадьбе, пытался держаться подальше от всего этого. Насколько он знал, его обязанности в качестве шафера состояли в том, чтобы объявиться на празднике, убедиться, что голова Сириуса не взорвётся, и что никто из маггловской семьи Лили не увидит ничего слишком травмирующего.

Самым ненормальным проявлением раскаяния Сириуса стало его согласие написать от руки все приглашения на свадьбу. Талант Сириуса к каллиграфии до сих пор оставался одним из его самых тёмных секретов (и любимой темой шуток для Римуса), но он был решительно настроен стать Идеальным Шафером, так что однажды днём он просто сел за обеденный стол и работал над приглашениями полных четыре часа.

– Пятьдесят восемь! – триумфально сказал Сириус, закончив последнее приглашение со взмахом пера.

– Молодец, – сказал Римус, выглядывая из-за своей газеты. – Ооо, только посмотри на свой красивый почерк! Так изящно!

– Уж лучше, чем твои каракули – как курица лапой! – показал ему язык Сириус.

– Только не говори никому, что это ты их написал, – сказал Римус. – А то ты никогда не отделаешься от просьб.

– Ты, правда, думаешь, что они настолько хорошие? – спросил Сириус, поднимая приглашение к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть деликатные завитки чёрных чернил.

– Они великолепны. Серьёзно, – ласково ответил Римус.

– Ну, это единственный раз, когда я это делаю, – шмыгнул Сириус, поправляя стопку перед собой. – Это единственная свадьба, которую я когда-либо поддержу.

– Что, если Мэри выйдет замуж? Или Пит женится?

– Я приду туда и нажрусь, но в тайне буду ненавидеть каждую секунду.

– Очень разумно, – кивнул Римус.

– Очередная вещь, в которой можно винить благородный и древний дом  _ Шмэк,  _ – сказал Сириус. – Ты хоть знаешь, на скольких помолвках и свадьбах я был? Брр, – он содрогнулся всем телом. – Так что извини, Лунатик, но ты никогда не сделаешь из меня порядочного человека.

– Ой, а я только собирался делать предложение, – с сарказмом сказал Римус, поднимаясь на ноги. – Чаю?

– Давай, – кивнул Сириус, потирая свои уставшие костяшки.

Римус прошёл на кухню и прикоснулся к чайнику своей палочкой – они купили ее в тот же день, когда заказывали мантии на свадьбу. Это немного напомнило Римусу о покупке новой обуви к школе; Олливандер измерил его и затем начал мычать, охать, ахать и бормотать что-то себе под нос. Он покопался на своём складе и вынес для Римуса кучу футляров с палочками, чтобы Римус их испытал. В конце концов, они выбрали гибкий тип кипариса с волосом единорога в сердцевине.

Он пытался привыкнуть к ней. Она была не такой, как палочка Лайелла (которая, как он узнал, являлась терновником с волосом келпи – водяного духа – в сердцевине). Его палочка казалась менее твёрдой и более склонной делать то, что от неё хотел Римус. Что означало, что Римусу приходилось напоминать себе не вкладывать много силы в свою магию, что он уже давно привык делать.

Он задумчиво наблюдал, как пар поднимается из носа чайника.

– Но это бы их знатно разозлило, – крикнул Римус через тонкую стену.

– Что? Кого?

– Твою семью, – сказал Римус, опустив два чайных пакетика в две кружки. – Если бы ты вышел за парня. За полукровного парня-оборотня.

– Не забывай про бедного! – засмеялся Сириус. – Мерлин, только представь лицо моей матери, если бы она увидела такое приглашение!

– Представь лицо  _ кого угодно  _ после такого приглашения, – фыркнул Римус. – Боже, я уже слышу ужасные шутки Джеймса про медовый  _ месяц,  _ – он принёс кружки с чаем обратно в гостиную и поставил их на кофейный столик.

– Я уже был помолвлен однажды, так что больше не особо хочется проходить через это, – сказал Сириус, поставив точку в этом вопросе.

– О да, можешь не благодарить за это, – подмигнул Римус.

***

_ Well, if I had a nickel, I'd find a game _

_ If I won a dollar, I'd make it rain _

_ If it rained an ocean, I'd drink it dry _

_ And lay me down dissatisfied. _

__

_ It's legs to walk and thoughts to fly _

_ Eyes to laugh and lips to cry _

_ A restless tongue to classify _

_ All born to grow and grown to die _

_ Ну, если бы у меня было пять центов, я бы нашёл игру, _

_ Если бы я выиграл доллар, я бы заставил дождь пойти, _

_ Если дождь налил бы океан, я бы выпил его без остатка, _

_ И всё равно лежал бы недовольный. _

_ Ноги, чтобы ходить, мысли, чтобы летать, _

_ Глаза, чтобы смеяться, и губы, чтобы рыдать, _

_ Неустанный язык, чтобы классифицировать, _

_ Все рождены, чтобы вырасти, и выращены, чтобы умереть. _

Планирование свадьбы, вообще-то, оказалось довольно приятным отвлечением, когда наконец наступило лето. Сириуса, Джеймса, Питера и Лили часто вызывали на миссии для Ордена, и список пропавших без вести, который зачитывали в начале каждой встречи, становился всё длиннее.

Бенджи Фенвик, который много лет работал с Грюмом, был ужасно убит – для его похорон не смогли даже купить гроб; от него осталось слишком мало. Дариус Барабонс – который никогда не нравился Римусу, но который, тем не менее, был самоотверженным агентом – был найден заживо освежёванным в своём собственном офисе в министерстве. Это было невыносимое время.

Римусу наконец разрешили официально вернуться в Орден только после двух месяцев без каких-либо инцидентов. Ферокс считал, что раскол стаи, который инициировал Кастор, означал, что Сивый теперь слишком слаб, чтобы приносить пользу Волдеморту – и каким-то образом все почему-то возомнили себе, что это было дело рук Римуса.

Дамблдор даже пожал ему руку со словами:

– Вы заставили нас невероятно гордиться Вами, мистер Люпин.

Дэнни Маккиннон даже извинился перед ним – Римус решил, что это наверняка было навеяно Марлин.

К июлю ряды Ордена настолько поредели, что даже Римуса начали отправлять на задания – и его часто ставили в пару с Мэри, благодаря чему всё было хоть как-то сносно. Их привычными указаниями было прикрытие мракоборцев – они охраняли местность или следили за самыми известными пожирателями смерти. Римус и Мэри проводили много времени, сидя в кафешках вместе или прячась в кустах.

Одна такая миссия включала в себя слежку за пожирателем смерти по имени Трэверс, который зачастую выпивал в пабе для волшебников рядом с деревней Сток-Мандевилл. Они должны были просто посмотреть, куда он пойдёт; как он проведёт свой типичный день. Карадока Дирборна, героя Ордена Феникса, в последний раз видели в этом пабе, но с тех пор о нём никто ничего не слышал. 

– Ты вернулся, – прошептала Мэри, пока они ждали на заднем сидении древней Форд Кортины, припаркованной через дорогу, – так что Кардок тоже, может быть, вернётся.

– Надеюсь на это, – ответил Римус.

– Я просто не могу вынести неизвестности, – колено Мэри нервно дрожало. – Я всё время представляю… и что они сделали с Прюиттами!

– Не думай об этом, – он положил руку ей на колено, чтобы успокоить ее, и постарался отвлечь от этих мыслей. – Эй, так Лили всё-таки решила, что с цветами?

– Что угодно, кроме лилий и петуний, – сказала Мэри с благодарной улыбкой. – Мы с Марлс будем в лавандовых платьях, так что что угодно, что подойдёт под этот цвет.

– Звучит здорово, – кивнул Римус, хотя он и под дулом пистолета не сможет представить лавандовый цвет – это, что, фиолетовый? Или синий?

– Я так рада, что ты со мной, Римус, – сказала Мэри. – У меня получались защитные заклинания только на твоих занятиях.

– Мы здесь просто наблюдаем. Всё будет нормально.

Они ждали несколько часов, и когда Трэверс наконец вышел из паба, шатаясь и источая запах алкоголя, он был не один. Римусу пришлось слегка пихнуть Мэри, которая задремала, положив голову ему на плечо.

– Вот дерьмо! – прошептала она хриплым от ужаса голосом. – Их здесь шесть, Римус!

Римус приложил палец к губам, показывая ей не шуметь. Он следил, как пожиратели смерти вывалились из паба на тихую деревенскую дорогу. Он узнал нескольких из них по фотографиям, которые Грюм показывал Ордену – Каркаров, Долохов и Алекто Кэрроу. Двоих из них он узнал по запаху.

– Блять, – выдохнул он себе под нос. – Это Мальсибер и Снейп.

– Нет! – Мэри схватила его за руку, приглядываясь к фигурам. – О боже! Нам нужно убираться отсюда!

Проблема заключалась в том, что машина представляла собой лишь постановку, да и никто из них всё равно не умел водить.

– Сохраняй спокойствие, – сказал Римус. – Мы просто дождёмся, пока они уйдут – готов поспорить, они сейчас просто телепор… 

– Оооо, магглы! – Алекто Кэрроу, приземистая молодая женщина с лошадиным лицом радостно указала пальцем на их Форд. – Давайте поиграем!

– Блять, – снова сказал Римус. Шесть волшебников в тёмных мантиях направились к ним, доставая свои палочки. Римус тоже достал свою, Мэри быстро последовала его примеру. – Быстро, – приказал он. – Выходим, может, мы сможем…

–  _ АПЕРИО! _ – Трэверс взмахнул своей палочкой в сторону машины, и двери отлетели в стороны, вырванные с корнем из петель с ужасным скрипящим звуком металла.

Мэри закричала, но не выпустила палочку из руки. Римус оттолкнул ее назад, закрывая ее своим телом и надеясь, что они смогут выйти с другой стороны. Он будет чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, если между ними и шестью опасными убийцами будет стоять машина.

– Это не магглы! – радостно сказал один из пожирателей – это был Мальсибер? – Это грязнокровки!

– Ооо, ещё лучше! – заржала Алекто.

–  _ Импедимента!  _ – закричал Римус, когда они с Мэри вывалились из машины.

–  _ Полоумный Люпин,  _ это ты?! – теперь это был Снейп. – Какая удача!  _ Сектумс…  _

–  _ ЛЕНГЛОК!  _ – выкрикнула Мэри с такими сильными эмоциями, что Римус услышал  _ стук,  _ с которым зубы Снейпа ударились друг о друга, когда его челюсть закрылась, и он схватился за лицо обеими руками, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

–  _ Круцио!  _ – закричал Мальсибер, направив палочку на Мэри, но Римус быстро встал перед ней с щитовыми чарами перед собой.

–  _ Остолбеней!  _ – Мэри попала в Мальсибера, но остальные до сих пор надвигалась на них, даже Снейп, хоть он и вышел из строя.

– Быстро, Мэри! – Римус схватил ее за руку, и они телепортировались в центр Кардиффа, еле-еле устояв на ногах. К счастью, было уже довольно поздно, и никаких магглов вокруг не было – не считая очень пьяного, судя по внешнему виду, бомжа, который протёр глаза, увидев их.

– Где мы находимся? – спросила Мэри дрожащим голосом, глядя на него огромными глазами.

– Какая разница? – тяжело отдышался Римус. – Нам нужно сделать это снова – шесть раз, чтобы было безопасно, помнишь?

– Да, ладно, окей, – кивнула она, очевидно пребывая в состоянии шока. Римус осознал, что ему придётся сделать это снова. Он сжал ее руку в своей, и вот они уже очутились в Эссексе, всего где-то в паре километрах от приюта Святого Эдмунда. Приземление получилось ещё более жёстким на этот раз, и Римусу пришлось согнуться пополам, чтобы его голова перестала кружиться.

– Ещё раз, – выдавил он.

– Я это сделаю, – Мэри взяла его за руку и протащила его через водоворот пространства снова. В следующий раз они приземлились на какой-то промышленной зоне, вокруг больших складов были припаркованы грузовики и большие машины, сияя в свете жёлтых уличных фонарей. – Ох, – Мэри скривилась и прижала руку ко лбу. – Ладно, ещё раз.

В четвёртый раз им пришлось вцепиться друг в друга, чтобы не свалиться на землю. В пятый раз они упали на спины – к счастью, это было на мягком травяном поле где-то в районе Лейк-Дистрикт. Римус поднялся на ноги, они практически превратились в желе, его голова кружилась с неистовой силой. Он поднял Мэри на ноги тоже, и она пошатнулась рядом с ним. 

– Меня сейчас вырвет, – сказала она, затем быстро отвернулась и проблевалась. Римус нежно погладил ее по спине, смаргивая пот с глаз.

– Ты отлично справляешься, – выдохнул он. – Остался только один раз… 

Когда они вернулись в Лондон, вымотанные и шатающиеся, небо уже светало, и их головы просто раскалывались от боли. Мэри осталась у них в квартире, сказав, что она не может вернуться к маме в таком виде. Сириус призвал Грюма через камин, и тот моментально прибыл к ним и обо всём расспросил их с Мэри, которая сидела и тряслась на диване, укутанная в одеяло с чашкой слабого чая в руках.

– Превосходная работа, вы двое, – кивнул он им перед уходом. – Продолжайте в том же духе, и вы оба выживете.

Мэри разрыдалась.

***

Всё вокруг было плохо. Едва удавшийся побег Римуса и Мэри в ту ночь не стал последним, да и не только они одни находились в опасном положении. Римусу зачастую приходилось выходить из комнаты, пока Джеймс и Сириус обсуждали свои собственные неудачи, и Питер начал немного заикаться, когда кто-то упомянал пожирателей смерти.

Как и раньше, свадьба оставалась единственным лучиком радости в их поспешно укорачивающемся будущем. Они определённо закрыли свою квоту похорон за эту жизнь.

Так что, когда Лили неожиданно пришла к ним в квартиру в конце августа в состоянии паники, они сразу же предположили самое плохое.

– О, спасибо господи, что ты здесь! – сказала она, врываясь в их гостину. Ее волосы были убраны в неаккуратный хвостик, и она выглядела уставшей и загнанной.

– Что случилось?! – Римус быстро поднялся на ноги.

– Не ты, – она пренебрежительно отмахнулась от него и повернулась к Сириусу. – Мне нужен  _ ты! _

– Что такое? – Сириус выглядел таким же растерянным, как и Римус. Лили  _ никогда  _ не нуждалась в его помощи. – Сохатый?

– Да, козлина такой.

Беспокойство сразу же испарилось с лица Сириуса, и он ухмыльнулся.

– Слушай, если всё дело в мальчишнике…

– Ой, да мне плевать, чем вы, парни, занимаетесь, – нетерпеливо цокнула она. – Это куда более важно!

– Я тогда пойду поставлю чайник… – сказал Римус, исчезая на кухне. Но он всё равно слышал их через стену.

– Так в чём дело? – спросил Сириус.

– Я не умею танцевать.

– Что?! – усмехнулся он. – Я видел, как ты танцуешь.

– Ну да, я могу вертеть задницей под поп-музыку, но я говорю о  _ настоящем танце.  _ С шагами, где Джеймс ведёт и считает ‘один два три’, и со всей этой хренью!

Сириус уже смеялся.

– Так это будет  _ такая  _ свадьба? Сохатый практически пообещал мне, что там будет современная музыка!

– Да будет! – возмущённо ответила Лили. – Но… ну, это традиция – танцевать первый танец, мне кажется, маме это очень понравится. Я согласилась на это сто лет назад; я думала ‘ладно, мы просто поставим что-нибудь сопливое и как бы покачаемся на месте несколько минут’, но этот  _ гандон  _ просто невзначай упомянул тот факт, что он танцевал бальные танцы с тех пор, как ходить научился!

Сириус фыркнул.

– Ага, похоже на правду. Слушай, Эванс, это ты тут свихнулась и решила выйти за чистокровку, ты сама сделала свой выбор.

– Но ты обязан мне помочь!

– Ооооо нет…

Римус вернулся в гостиную, балансируя подносом с кружками чая.

– Давай, – хитро сказал он. – Я хочу на это посмотреть.

– Абсолютно нет, – Сириус сложил руки на груди с решительным отказом. – Попроси Пита это сделать! Он тоже чистокровка!

– Он слишком низкий! – покачала головой Лили. – И… ну, я не хочу быть грубой, но он очень неуклюжий, я не хочу, чтобы он обступал мне все ноги, пока я практикуюсь в своих свадебных туфлях. Они из белого атласа!  _ Пожалуйста,  _ Сириус? Я быстро учусь, клянусь, тебе просто нужно показать мне один танец.

– Лунатик! – воскликнул Сириус, когда Римус сел рядом с ним. – Спаси меня!

– Я думаю, ты должен это сделать, – ответил Римус, отпивая свой чай. – Ради Джеймса.

– Да! – с энтузиазмом кивнула Лили. – Ради Джеймса!

– Он меня не заслуживает, – буркнул Сириус. – Ладно.  _ Один  _ урок. Вальс, в принципе, довольно лёгкий. Лунатик, уйти.

– Абсолютно нет, – Римус устроился поудобнее на диване, готовясь к шоу. – Я никогда не видел, как ты танцуешь вальс, я не собираюсь это пропускать.

Сириус показал ему средний палец, затем взмахнул волосами и повернулся к Лили. 

– Ладно, – высокомерно сказал он. – Давай сюда свои руки…

Пусть это сперва и казалось смешным, уже через пятнадцать минут урока Римус был совершенно зачарован.

Большую часть времени Сириус изо всех сил прятал свою чистокровность. Ещё с самого детства Римуса знал, что Сириус меняет свой акцент и иногда даже манеры, чтобы пытаться казаться менее аристократичным. Он сутулился, он матерился, он носил рваные джинсы и кожаные куртки. Но вот сейчас Римус видел доказательство того, что Сириус Орион Блэк, наследник самого престижного и безжалостного магического дома Британии, ещё не полностью забыл свои корни.

В то время Римус посчитал это очаровательным – потому что он практически всё в Сириусе считал очаровательным. Тот высоко держал подбородок, показывая свою длинную белую шею и королевскую линию челюсти. Он держал руки Лили как истинный джентльмен – как настоящий принц. Когда он двигался, он просто парил; каждый его шаг был на своём месте. Он был просто воплощением нетленного благородства. Это просто сводило Римуса с ума.

– Спасибо тебе огромное! – улыбнулась Лили, раскрасневшись после двух часов танцев. – Мне надо возвращаться, а то он меня потеряет, но я теперь, правда, твой должник, Блэк.

– О, твой первенец сойдёт, – Сириус галантно махнул рукой с ухмылкой на губах. Он выглядел так, будто тоже хорошо провёл время.

Лили схватила свою сумку, поцеловала их обоих в щёки и улетела домой через камин. Сириус повернулся к Римусу, который до сих пор смотрел на него с дивана. Он скривился.

– Ну давай, издевайся…

– Ни за что, – ухмыльнулся Римус, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к нему ближе. – Я люблю, какой ты роскошный.

Он положил руки Сириусу на плечи и наклонился для поцелуя. Он продолжался долгое время; Сириус прижимался к нему, сперва нежно, но затем с большим энтузиазмом, когда поцелуй углубился. С возвращения Римуса из стаи по этой части у них немного наступило затишье – не то чтобы они вели целибат, конечно, но если наступал редкий случай, когда они оба не были измотаны до предела, то секс всё равно уже являлся чем-то обыденным.

Сириус улыбнулся Римусу в губы и откинул голову назад. Римус положил руки ему на талию и запустил пальцы под пояс его джинсов, вырисовывая круги на его костях, из-за чего Сириус слабо застонал.

Римус тоже улыбнулся и отстранился.

– Хочешь потанцевать?

***

_ So tell my baby, I said so long. _

_ Tell my mother, I did no wrong - _

_ Tell my brother to watch his own _

_ And tell my friends to mourn me none. _

_ Так что скажите моей малышке, что я попрощался. _

_ Скажите моей маме, я не сделал ничего плохого – _

_ Скажите моему брату быть осторожней, _

_ И скажите моим друзьям не оплакивать меня. _

Три дня спустя после танца Сириус и Римус каким-то чудом обнаружили, что у них выдалось абсолютно свободное воскресенье. У них не было никаких заданий; у них не было никаких встреч; у них не было никаких свадебных катастроф, которые нужно было решать. И насколько знал Римус, никто из них не находился в смертельной опасности. Так что они проводили время самым лучшим образом, который только смогли придумать – они спали.

Они провалялись самое долгое время со времён Хогвартса, и к тому времени, как Сириус поднялся, чтобы впустить почтовую сову, время уже было почти двенадцать – сова со злостью стучала клювом в их спальное окно уже пятнадцать минут.

Она с яростью ухнула, сделала круг по комнате и затем уронила Ежедневный Пророк Римусу на ноги, пока Сириус копался на прикроватном столике в поисках ната, чтобы заплатить ей. Римус со стоном перевернулся на бок. Он подумал было укрыться одеялом с головой и снова уснуть.

– Я пойду сделаю завтрак? – спросил Сириус, поднимая газету. – Завтрак в постель?

– Я уже говорил тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю? – улыбнулся Римус, с трудом открывая глаза. Он немного потянулся и зевнул. – Хотя мне кажется, что у нас закончились яйца, так что…

– Римус! – Сириус с такой силой схватил его за руку, что у него точно появятся синяки на следующий день. Он ткнул газетой ему в лицо, и Римус – испуганный и полусонный – моргнул на заголовок первой страницы.

ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНА СМЕРТЬ НАСЛЕДНИКА СЕМЬИ БЛЭК

– Чего? – Римус в недоумении почесал затылок. – Что за хрень, ты же не…

И вдруг его осенило. О. Он почувствовал себя таким идиотом. Он посмотрел на Сириуса – тот был белым как лист бумаги, распахнув глаза, в которых плескалась боль.

– О, – выдохнул Римус, беспомощно протягивая руки. – О нет, Сириус…

_ I'm chained upon the face of time _

_ Feeling full of foolish rhyme _

_ There ain't no dark till something shines _

_ I'm bound to leave the dark behind _

_ Я скован перед лицом времени, _

_ Чувствуя себя переполненным глупыми рифмами. _

_ Тьми не существует, пока что-нибудь не засияет, _

_ Я обречён оставить тьму позади. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня - 'Rex's Blues', которая была написана и исполнена в 1977 году американским певцом Таунс Ван Зандт. Однако автор отмечает, что у неё в голове была версия этой песни, исполненная Джоли Холланд.


	165. Война: Dulce et Decorum est

Сириус больше не заговорил. Сначала Римус попытался относиться к этому с пониманием; он делал всё, что только приходило ему на ум. Он поднялся, он сделал чай и предложил виски, хотя Сириус лишь покачал на это головой. 

Он попытался поговорить с ним, но Сириус лишь вперился взглядом в газету.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я сделаю для тебя что угодно, ты только скажи…?

Ничего. Сириус лишь моргнул и начал перечитывать с самого начала. К статье прилагалась фотография высокого частного дома в богатой части Лондона, Римус не увидел ничего, кроме этого, но Сириус сжимал газету так сильно, что у него побелели костяшки.

Это было так страшно. Римус стоял за его спиной, затем протянул руку и прикоснулся к плечу, которое было твёрдым как камень. Сириус даже никак не отреагировал. Римус вышел из комнаты.

Он подошёл к входной двери, где висели их куртки, одна мягкая и коричневая, вторая серебряная, украшенная чёрной кожей. Он запустил руку в карман кожаной куртки и достал серебряное карманное зеркальце. Открыл его.

– Сохатый?! Сохатый!

Он увидел лицо Джеймса с тёмными и взволнованными глазами.

– Лунатик?

– Я насчёт Сириуса – что-то случи…

– Я знаю, – перебил Джеймс. – Я только что прочитал газету. Я буду у вас через две минуты.

Он исчез, и зеркало лишь отразило тревожное лицо Римуса. И всё равно; это было облегчением. Джеймс всегда знает, что делать.

Римус ненавидел себя за подобные мысли, но в его разуме горела лишь одна мысль, похожая на сирену.  _ Это сделали оборотни? Это был Сивый?  _ Ему нужно было прочитать статью; ему нужно было узнать как можно больше.

Камин внезапно вспыхнул зелёным светом, и Джеймс выступил из него, оглядываясь вокруг. Он посмотрел на Римуса.

– Спальня, – лишь сказал Римус. Джеймс кивнул и прошёл прямо туда, не сказав ни слова.

Римус закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Он может сделать ещё чаю. Он сейчас очень хотел выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, но ещё было слишком рано, да и Сириус не хотел пить, так что если Римус начнёт хлебать джин, это будет выглядеть совсем плохо.  _ Блять.  _ Сириус вёл себя  _ так отлично,  _ когда Хоуп умерла – как?! В то время Римус принимал это всё как должное, а теперь он не мог придумать ни одной полезной вещи, которую бы он мог сказать или сделать.

Регулус умер. Брат Сириуса умер.

Римус вернулся в спальню. Джеймс сидел на кровати, обняв рукой Сириуса и очень тихо шепча ему что-то на ухо. Сириус выглядел так, как будто он слушал только краем уха, и просто пялился в одну точку. Газету он наконец-то уронил, и теперь она лежала на полу, наполовину под кроватью.

– Он уже давно сделал свой выбор, – сказал Джеймс. – Ты не должен винить себя, ты не должен позволять этому… 

– Тут не сказано, что случилось, – наконец заговорил Сириус более глубоким голосом, чем обычно. – Кто-нибудь знает что-нибудь? Твой папа или Грюм? Прошлой ночью было какое-то нападение или…?

Джеймс лишь покачал головой, до сих пор обнимая Сириуса.

– Нет, ничего, что могло бы предположить… но, конечно, мы могли упустить что-то. Есть подозрения, что он… что Волдеморт убивает пожирателей смерти. Чтобы, эм. Чтобы держать их на коротком поводке. У некоторых из них появляются сомнения, знаешь.

Римус вспомнил зловещее занятие оборотней. Возможно, Сивый недостаточно сильно пугал некоторые старые семьи. Волдеморту пришлось преподать урок, дать наглядный пример. Это было даже логично. Во всей видимости, для Сириуса тоже. Его взгляд сфокусировался, глаза прищурились. Он шмыгнул, пусть даже не пролил ни одной слезы, и расправил плечи, сбрасывая руку Джеймса.

– Ну, что ж, – резко бросил он, – он получил то, что заслуживал, правда?

Джеймс оглянулся на Римуса, и они обменялись взволнованными взглядами.

– Друг, – сказал Джеймс, – он был твоим братом, нет ничего плохого, если ты…

– Нет, – Сириус резко поднялся, принуждая Джеймса тоже подняться с кровати, и шатающейся походкой прошёл к шкафу. – Он не был моим братом. Они мне не семья. Они всегда показывали это  _ очень очевидно. _

– Но ты…

– Он был моим врагом. Он бы убил каждого из нас без промедления. Так что я рад, что его больше нет. На одного пожирателя смерти меньше. Хорошо. Просто великолепно, – он посмотрел на Джеймса и Римуса, как будто бросая им вызов. Ни один из них не осмелился перечить. – Я пошёл в душ, – сказал он и вышел из спальни.

Римус начал жевать губу. Джеймс тяжело вздохнул.

– По крайней мере, он поднялся с кровати, наверное. Ох,  _ Регулус, ты, маленький гавнюк.  _ Это как будто его последнее слово, чтобы выебать Сириусу мозг.

– Понимаю, о чём ты, – сказал Римус, пытаясь увидеть юмор в этой ситуации. – Мне кажется, что как только ситуация начинает возвращаться к нормальности, случается очередная катастрофа.

– Грюм бы сказал ‘это война, парни’, – ответил Джеймс, так же без нотки юмора в голосе.

Какое-то время они молчали и слушали скрежет водонагревателя в ванной, пока Сириус включал горячую воду. Джеймс провёл пальцами по волосам.

– Однажды это всё закончится навсегда. Я это знаю, Лунатик. Надо просто делать всё, что мы можем, пока этот день не наступит.

Римус кивнул – и он действительно чувствовал себя немного лучше. У Джеймса была сила; он мог принести оптимизм даже в самое тёмное время.

– Как твои родители? – спросил Римус, осознавая, что Джеймс очень резко оставил своих больных маму с папой.

– Они в порядке. Мама паникует из-за цветов на свадьбу. Пит с его мамой гостят у нас, и Лили тоже живёт с нами, так что они не одни. Я не рассказал им об этом… не было времени, да и не хочу волновать их лишний раз. Они бы захотели прийти и проверить, как он тут.

– Если он решил вести себя вот так, – сказал Римус, – то тогда лучше его не трогать.

– Ты прав, – устало кивнул Джеймс. Он тепло улыбнулся Римусу. – Ты всегда был прав, когда дело касалось его, правда?

Римус пожал плечами, потому что он считал, что Джеймс был излишне добр – обычно Римус считал, что он просто ужасно заботился о Сириусе.

– Я пытался связаться с Грюмом, – продолжили Джеймс, вернувшись к делу. – Хотел узнать, может, он что-то знает – но он не отвечает. Честно говоря… – Джеймс понизил голос, доверительно наклоняясь к Римусу, – мне кажется, Регулус не был таким уж важным человеком для кого-то. Его имя вообще попало в газету только потому, что он Блэк.

– Но ты думаешь, что это Волдеморт? Убил его?

– Похоже на то. Он начинает вести себя отчаянно, папа так думает. Никто не думал, что война затянется так надолго – не только наша сторона несёт потери.

Они вышли в гостиную, и Римус заварил ещё чаю. У них почти закончились пакетики, и он начеркал напоминалку купить чая и повесил ее рядом с холодильником. Когда они уселись на диван, Римус наконец прочитал статью в газете.

_ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНА СМЕРТЬ НАСЛЕДНИКА СЕМЬИ БЛЭК _

_ Сегодня была подтверждена смерть Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка Второго, единственного ребёнка Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк, в заявлении, изданным семьёй Блэк, из поместья в Ислингтоне. Наследнику дома и состояния Блэк, рождённому в 1961-м году, было восемнадцать лет. Недавно он завершил обучение в Хогвартсе – Школе Чародейства и Волшебства, где он зарекомендовал себя безукоризненным учеником и одарённым игроком в квиддич. _

_ У Регулуса остались родители и двоюродные сёстры, которые посетят закрытую церемонию прощания позже на этой неделе. Семья попросила уважать их право на уединение. _

И на этом всё. Больше нечего было сказать о такой короткой жизни, предположил Римус, да и то, что было сказано, было крайне неправдиво или же, по крайней мере, являлось очень расплывчатой версией правды. То, как именно он умер, вообще никак не освещалось – но Римус решил, что это, наверное, было хорошим знаком; это хотя бы точно не было делом рук Сивого. Ежедневный Пророк бы не упустил шанса промыть косточки оборотням.

Сириус вернулся в гостиную, с волос капала вода, полотенце обёрнуто вокруг талии.

– Я, наверное, сегодня поработаю с байком, – бросил он в комнату, даже не глядя на Джеймса и Римуса. – Иди домой, Поттер, я в порядке, – и снова вышел, предположительно, чтобы одеться.

Джеймс и Римус снова посмотрели друг на друга.

– Вы будете в порядке? – спросил Джеймс. – Если я уйду?

– Да, конечно.

– Ладно, – Джеймс встал из кресла и направился к камину. – У тебя есть зеркало, если я понадоблюсь. Я ещё заскочу сегодня вечером.

– Всё будет нормально, – успокоил его Римус, поднимаясь, чтобы попрощаться. – Ему просто нужно дать немного пространства.

– Не давай ему никакого пространства, – вдруг сказал Джеймс, глядя Римусу в глаза. – Лунатик, мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, слышишь? Не дай ему никуда уйти. Не дай ему… не дай ему попытаться связаться с кем-нибудь из своих родственников. Кроме Андромеды, наверное.

Римус кивнул. Это будет не слишком сложно – Сириус никогда не общался со своими родственниками.

– Без проблем.

– Я серьёзно. Он может сделать что-нибудь глупое, мы не можем так рисковать. Много людей до сих пор считают Сириуса… ну, знаешь, не достойным доверия из-за его имени, и что-то подобное только… – Джеймс помассировал переносицу, как будто у него болела голова. – Чёртов Регулус, – снова пробормотал он.

– Я присмотрю за ним, – твёрдо сказал Римус. – Не переживай.

– Спасибо, Лунатик, – Джеймс сжал его руку, и вот им снова как будто было тринадцать лет, и они распределяли между собой ответственность за своего непутёвого лучшего друга.

Джеймс ушёл, и Сириус сразу же вышел из спальни, как будто ждал этого момента.

– Вы обо мне разговаривали?

– Конечно, о тебе, – поднял подбородок Римус. – Мы переживаем за тебя.

– Что сказал Сохатый?

– Чтобы я не выпускал тебя из поля зрения.

Сириус фыркнул.

– Тогда тебе придётся пойти со мной в гараж.

– Ладно, – легко улыбнулся Римус. – Показывай дорогу, – он был решительно настроен поступать именно так, как указал Джеймс – пусть даже и только потому, что у него не было других идей, как принести пользу.

Римус был в их гараже только один раз в жизни. Они хранили там кое-какие вещи – по большему счёту, снаряжение Сириуса для квиддича и различные детские вещи, которые не влезли в квартиру. Ну и байк, разумеется. Это был Triumph Bonneville T120, тот же самый, как тот, в который Сириус влюбился много лет назад у Поттеров. Он нарисовал льва на баке и наложил какие-то увеличивающие чары на корпус. 

Сириус достал тряпку и протёр его, хотя байк и так уже блестел. Римус тихо стоял рядом и наблюдал. Сириус потыкал его своей палочкой в какие-то места, а в какие-то добавил масла.

– Когда ты думаешь его закончить? – наконец спросил Римус. – Чтобы мог ездить?

– На прошлой неделе, – ответил Сириус, не поднимая взгляда.

– Что?

– Всё сделано. Мотор работает, функции полёта в силе. Я закончил. Ну, по крайней мере, мне так кажется, я ещё не ездил на нём.

– Почему нет?

Сириус лишь пожал плечами и продолжил полировать мотоцикл. Римус наблюдал за ним ещё какое-то время. Очевидно, Сириус не особо хотел разговаривать, и это было понятно – Римус понимал это лучше, чем большинство остальных. Но также он понимал необходимость  _ делать что-то, _ когда ты не мог нормально выразить свои чувства.

– Тогда полетели, – сказал он. Сириус, который сидел на корточках перед байком, обернулся назад и посмотрел на Римуса.

– Полетели? Куда полетели?

– Куда захочешь, – пожал плечами Римус. – Давай сделаем несколько кругов.

Сириус моргнул.

– Серьёзно? Ты поедешь со мной?

– Ну, не позволю же я тебе улететь на этой машине смерти одному, как думаешь? – засмеялся Римус. – Каким я тогда буду парнем, если не последую за тобой в лапы верной смерти?

Призрак улыбки промелькнул на губах Сириуса, и он выпрямился в полный рост.

– Ну ладно, – кивнул он. – Давай сделаем это.

Римусу никогда не нравилось летать. Теперь он компетентно управлял метлой, но сам никогда бы не выбрал ее своим средством передвижения. Ему просто не особо-то нравилась высота.

И всё же, он сделает практически что угодно для Сириуса, так что он забрался на заднее сидение, сжал талию Сириуса в крепком объятии и начал очень глубоко дышать. Сириус даже засмеялся над ним, что можно было считать прогрессом.

– Лунатик, ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это? Я даже чувствую, как у тебя сердце колотится!

– Абсолютно, – кивнул Римус и крепко зажмурился, когда Сириус взялся за ручки. – Я уверен, что я переживал вещи куда похуже, чем твоё вождение.

– Ну, раз ты уверен… – мотор заревел, и Римус сжал руки ещё крепче, когда сидение под ним задрожало. 

Сначала они медленно тронулись, Сириус осторожно выехал из гаража и взмахнул своей палочкой на дверь, чтобы она закрылась и заперлась на замок за ними. После этого он не спеша проехался по тихой задней улице. Затем он нажал на переключатель и вдавил ногу вниз, чтобы набрать скорость. Римус до сих пор пытался не смотреть, его желудок просто беспрерывно делал сальто.

– Ну, полетели! – крикнул Сириус, и Римус спрятал лицо в его плече, когда они оторвались от земли. Мотор просто ревел под ними, пока они набирали высоту. Римус почувствовал, как сползает назад, и завопил, когда его копчик упёрся в металлическую перегородку его сидения.

– Господи… – захныкал он. Он сейчас на самом деле умрёт. Сириус снова засмеялся.

– Мы это сделали, Лунатик! – закричал он. – Открой уже глаза, размазня ты такая!

Римус сделал, как было велено, и моментально пожалел об этом. Они летели уже где-то метрах в ста над небосводом Лондона; он видел широкие бетонные крыши домов и бежевые улицы под ними. Люди выглядели как головастики, машины как жуки, и лететь до земли было  _ так далеко. _

– О боже… – застонал он.

Сириус счастливо заликовал.

– Разве это не потрясающе?! – он смотрел вперёд, устремив взгляд на горизонт. Вокруг них раскинулось голубое небо, насколько только видел глаз. Ветер шумел в ушах, холодный и свежий, и Римусу пришлось зажмуриться от солнца.

– Потрясающе, – прокричал он в ответ, чувствуя, как сильно его тошнит, но довольный тем, что Сириус был счастлив.

Они практически целый час кружили над Лондоном – опускались так низко, как только осмеливался Сириус, повторяя изгибы Темзы, делали резкие повороты вокруг небоскрёбов, и в итоге чуть ли не врезались в купол собора Святого Павла. Наконец, мотор начал затихать, и Римус заметил, что они теряют высоту. Он храбро посмотрел вниз и прищурился на незнакомые улицы внизу.

– Где мы?

– В Ислингтоне.

– Что?! Сириус!

_ Дерьмо!  _ Он должен был держать его  _ подальше  _ от Блэков, а теперь они летели  _ прямо к ним! _

– Успокойся, – ответил Сириус, опускаясь ещё ниже. Как оказалось, они направлялись к огромному куску зелёного пространства – общественный парк с деревьями, озером и аккуратными гравийными тропинками вокруг ярко-окрашенных цветочных горшков.

Приземление было не самым идеальным. Они ударились о землю так сильно, что оставили на ней длинные грязевые следы от шин, и в итоге Римуса вообще сбросило с сидения (хотя он с таким облегчением снова оказался на твёрдой земле, что мог бы начать целовать траву).

– Вот чёрт, – выругался Сириус, заглушив мотор и грациозно спрыгнув с байка. – Надо поработать над этой частью – ты в порядке?

Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Римусу подняться.

– В порядке вроде, – Римус отряхнул свои штаны и руки. – Где мы?

– В Хайбери Филдс, – Сириус наложил отводящие взгляд чары  _ обфаскейт  _ на байк и затем приложил все силы, чтобы подлатать изгаженный газон. – Раньше я часто приходил сюда. До того, когда ушёл из дома.

– О, понятно, – тихо сказал Римус. – С Регом?

– Иногда, – шмыгнул Сириус. – Наша гувернантка приводила нас.

Римус решил сохранить на потом это открытие, что у Сириуса была  _ гувернантка. _

– Здесь хорошо, – сказал он, оглядывая яркий зелёный парк. – Красиво. Хочешь показать мне тут всё?

Сириус с благодарностью улыбнулся ему, и они провели тихий воскресный день, гуляя по парку. Сириус останавливался то там, то тут и указывал рукой на что-нибудь – на дерево, на которое он однажды залез, или на мост, под которым он прятался. Римусу нравилось слушать его. Он редко слышал от Сириуса какие-то счастливые детские воспоминания, и на какое-то время он даже забыл, почему они были здесь.

Они остановились около военного мемориала. Он был особенно красивым – Римус решил, что это было из-за огромного количества денег, вертящегося в Ислингтоне. На вершине белого постамента возвышалась зелёная статуя молодой женщины в древней мантии, которая поднимала над головой лавровый венок. Аллегория к победе.

– Здесь у меня получилось сделать мою первую магию, – сказал Сириус с ухмылкой. – Мне было четыре.

– Правда? Что ты сделал?

– Поджёг ее голову, – кивнул он в сторону статуи. – Всегда был бунтарём.

– Потрясающе, – засмеялся Римус.

– Да уж. Доуселин – наша гувернантка – чуть с ума не сошла, пока пыталась потушить ее. Но мы не могли перестать смеяться, мы с Регги, и каждый раз, когда она умудрялась потушить ее, я просто снова поджигал ее, потому что это так его радовало.

Сириус опустил взгляд. Какое-то время он молчал, и Римус просто положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы показать, что ему не обязательно было говорить, если ему не хотелось.

Они посмотрели на табличку на мемориале.  _ Как спят храбрецы, опускающиеся на покой, благословлённые пожеланиями всей их родины.  _ Римус не мог не задуматься обо всех этих именах на мемориале. Сколько им было лет? Роберт Фенн, Питер Кросс, Артур Хилл… Думали ли они все, что поступали правильно? Были ли они все храбрыми в свои последние секунды? Думали ли они о своих семьях, о своих братьях?

И когда эта война наконец закончится, появится ли подобная табличка в Косом переулке? Чьи имена будут увековечены на ней? Не имя Регулуса.

– Пойдём, – наконец сказал Сириус. – Я готов лететь домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы в переводе с латыни ‘Сладка и прекрасна’ (за родину смерть) – это строфа римского поэта Горация.
> 
> Английский поэт Уилфред Оуэн, участник Первой мировой войны, написал одноимённое стихотворение, которое является осуждением войны и обыгрывает эту строфу. 
> 
> Ссылка на стихотворение: http://eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=1464


	166. Война: Осень 1979 года

_ Well I take whatever I want _

_ And baby I want you _

_ You give me something I need _

_ Now tell me I got something for you _

__

_ Come on come on come on and do it _

_ Come on and do what you do _

_ I can't get enough of your love _

_ I can't get enough of your love _

_ I can't get enough of your love _

_ Ну, я беру всё, что хочу, _

_ И детка, я хочу тебя, _

_ Ты даёшь мне то, в чём я нуждаюсь, _

_ А теперь скажи мне, что у меня есть то, в чём нуждаешься ты. _

_ Давай, давай, давай же, сделай это, _

_ Давай и сделай то, что ты всегда делаешь. _

_ Я не могу насытиться твоей любовью, _

_ Я не могу насытиться твоей любовью, _

_ Я не могу насытиться твоей любовью. _

Пятница, 7-ое сентября, 1979 год.

– Ооооо чёрт! – простонал Римус, обнимая себя за плечи и закусывая губу.

Бродяга прибежал к нему, гавкнул и затем трансформировался обратно в Сириуса.

– Что такое?

– Вывихнул, – скривился Римус, до сих пор сжимая свою руку. – У тебя с собой моя палочка?

– Да, подожди…

– Всё нормально, Лунатик? – Джеймс и Питер продрались к нему сквозь чащу. – Всё было просто здорово!

– Да, здорово… – Римус принял свою палочку от Сириуса и направил ее на свою больную руку. Он подумал о Ливии и Касторе, как всегда думал во время всех полнолуний после встречи со стаей. Он надеялся, что они оба были в безопасности, и он отчасти даже хотел, чтобы они были рядом с ним, хотя бы просто из-за целительных преимуществ.

Залечив руку – или хотя бы приблизившись к этому так близко, как только мог – он поднялся на нетвёрдых ногах и оделся, найдя одежду под кустом неподалёку.

– Всё нормально? – спросил Сириус, с опаской за ним наблюдая. – Кажется, тебе немного не по себе.

– Просто больно немного, – сказал Римус и остановил себя, чтобы не пожать плечами. – Можно мне телепортироваться с тобой, чтобы вернуться?

– Конечно. Эй, Сохатый, – Сириус пихнул Джеймса локтем с ухмылкой на губах, – у нас вышел чертовски хороший мальчишник, да? Смотри, как бы тебе не наставили рога, пока мы тут развлекаемся. А??  _ Рога?! _

– Да, Бродяга, очень смешно, – фыркнул Джеймс. – Так же смешно, как и в первые сто раз.

– Не цените вы меня, – вздохнул Сириус.

– Осталось меньше суток! – сказал Питер. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Я устал, – ответил Джеймс с зевком. – Возвращаемся?

Они телепортировались обратно к Поттерам, где работа была уже в самом разгаре. Они наняли четыре дополнительных домашних эльфа, чтобы подготовиться к свадьбе, которая состоится уже завтра, и эти крошечные существа бегали туда-сюда по кухне, готовясь к пиру.

Лили и миссис Поттер сидели за кухонным столом – миссис Поттер в своём халате и тапочках, что теперь было ее привычной одеждой. Лили подпрыгнула, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса.

– Доброе утро, дорогой – я только хотела дождаться тебя, но я сейчас уже убегу. Ты как, Римус?

Римус кивнул, чувствуя себя опустошённым и измождённым.

Лили склонила голову набок и цокнула.

– Идите спать, вы все, вам всем нужно быть красивыми завтра. Джеймс, я оставила тебе список заданий, которые надо сделать за сегодня – обязательно позвони мне, когда всё закончишь, иначе я не смогу уснуть. Сириус, он отдал тебе кольца? О нет, вот я дура, они же у меня, вот, держи… Римус, ты проследишь, чтобы он их не потерял? Пит, твоя мама забегала, я сказала, что ты развлекался с парнями и сейчас отсыпаешься с похмелья, так что лучше тебе не идти пока домой. Я пришлю Мэри сегодня вечером с вашими бутоньерками, парни, и ещё с галстуками, если Мадам Малкин поторопится и закончит их за сегодня… оооо, вы все забрали свои туфли?!

– Мерлин, Эванс, – зевнул Сириус, – ты как будто замуж завтра выходишь или ещё чего.

Она показала ему язык, поцеловала Джеймса, обняла Римуса и выпорхнула из дверей.

– Идите спать, мальчики! – крикнула она на выходе. – Увидимся у алтаря, Поттер!

Римус опустил взгляд на список, который Лили оставила Джеймсу – там было как минимум сорок сантиметров пергамента, а у Лили ещё был довольно маленький почерк. Джеймс проигнорировал его.

– Всё хорошо, мам? – спросил он, подходя к миссис Поттер. У неё под глазами залегли две тёмные тени, ее волосы стали бледными и растрёпанными. В последнее время Римусу было трудно встречаться с ней взглядом – она так сильно напоминала ему Хоуп в его последние визиты.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – ярко улыбнулась она ему. – Столько дел! Столько дел!

– Оставь это всё пока, – сказал он, обняв ее рукой. – Давай пойдём спать…

– Эта Лили, – сказала миссис Поттер, пока они все медленно поднимались по лестнице. – Она просто сила, с которой нужно считаться.

– Это про неё, – согласились все парни.

Римус упал на кровать, даже не раздеваясь, и мог бы уснуть прямо в ту же секунду.

– Лунатик, – Сириус снова зевнул, снимая свои ботинки, – не отключайся, пока не выпьешь своё зелье, приказ Маккиннон.

– Мффф, – простонал Римус, поворачиваясь на бок и протягивая руку за зельем на прикроватной тумбочке. Сириус заполз в кровать рядом с ним, пока он выпивал всё до дна.

– Кто вообще придумал устраивать свадьбу сразу после полнолуния?! – пожаловался Сириус с очередным огромным зевком.

– Я говорил вам всем просто оставить меня одного, – ответил Римус, закрыл глаза и положил руку на лицо.

– И упустить шанс шутить про рога всю оставшуюся неделю? Ну уж нет.

Римус засмеялся и быстро уснул.

***

Учитывая, что Римус никогда в жизни не бывал на свадьбе, он был очень благодарен Лили за то, что она оставила список. Это означало, что он всегда знал, что ему делать. Однако он быстро осознал, что свадьбы вообще представляли собой очень нелогичные мероприятия. Например, когда они все наконец проснулись где-то в полдень, их первым заданием было украсить обручи ворот для квиддича в заднем саду.

– Зачем мы это делаем? – спросил Римус, угрюмо подняв взгляд на их цели, когда Питер пришёл и с помощью левитации притащил с собой целый ящик белых цветов. 

– Чтобы они были красивыми, – ответил Джеймс с метлой в руке. – Это был единственный способ убедить Лили пожениться под ними.

Римус уставился на него большими глазами.

– Вы поженитесь под твоими старыми обручами для квиддича?!

– Я знаю! – ухмыльнулся тот в ответ. – Просто охеренно, правда?!

– Эм…

– Лунатик, – поспешно влез Сириус, – давайте вы с Питом поработайте над увеличивающими чарами здесь внизу, а мы с Сохатым подлетим и украсим обручи?

Когда они закончили, три обруча ворот выглядели так, будто их попытались захватить странные драные кусты роз. После этого они должны были украсить ближайшие деревья такими же цветами, призвать с огромного чердака Поттеров все стулья и аккуратно выставить их ровными рядами по восемь мест. Затем миссис Поттер попросила Питера и Сириуса помочь ей с посудой для приёма, а Римусу и Джеймсу сказала ‘подготовить бальный зал’.

– Бальный зал?! – Римус в недоумении посмотрел на Джеймса. Он уже несколько лет гостил у Поттеров и считал, что знает их дом довольно хорошо – но он никогда в жизни не видел у них бального зала.

– Ну да, но мы не часто им пользуемся, – беззаботно ответил Джеймс. – Храним его в кладовке.

– В… кладовке? – Римус понятия не имел, каким таким хреном можно было запихнуть ‘в кладовку’ целую комнату.

– Ну да, мне только надо вспомнить, где лежит инструкция…

Они отправились в кабинет папы Джеймса, и он нашёл карту в одном из ящиков стола. В этот момент Римус крайне заинтересовался происходящим – он всегда будет очень трепетно относиться к картам. На ней находился план поместья Поттеров, после чего стало в сто раз интересней. На ней можно было увидеть самые разнообразные специальные небольшие заклинания и чары с подписями, но им нужно было заняться делом, так что он не мог рассмотреть всё как следует.

Бальный зал был спрятан за диваном в гостиной. Джеймсу и Римусу пришлось очень сильно сосредоточиться и пробормотать какие-то древние заклинания, чтобы дверь наконец появилась. После этого, конечно, диван пришлось отодвинуть, а дверь отпереть, что оказалось довольно непросто сделать.

Когда Джеймс наконец открыл дубовые двойные двери, у Римуса просто упала челюсть. Это была одна из самых красивых комнат, которые он когда-либо видел; здесь были мраморные столбы арт-деко, которые стояли так далеко, как только видел глаз, и шикарный витражный потолок, который отбрасывал разноцветные блики на тёмный деревянный пол. 

– Чёрт возьми, – сглотнул он, чувствуя себя очень маленьким. Он вспомнил, как Сириус с Лили репетировали танцевальные шаги в их крошечной гостиной, и впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя очень бедным и лишним по сравнению со своими богатыми чистокровными друзьями.

– Я знаю, – засмеялся Джеймс. – Глупо, да? Но знаешь, сюда хотя бы точно все вместятся. Мне кажется, к нам придут уже тридцать три Уизли.

Чувствуя себя немного лучше, Римус принялся помогать Джеймсу готовить комнату, и затем они наколдовали пару швабр, чтобы помыть пол. Джеймс закрыл двери, пока они это делали, чтобы их никто не отвлекал.

– Я знаю, что мы не делаем ничего  _ важного,  _ – виновато сказал он, прислонившись к мраморному столбу, – но я просто хотел провести пять минут без чьих-нибудь приказов. Я бы не возражал, но Грюм дал нам только два дня на свадьбу – мы должны вернуться к своим обязанностям уже в воскресенье. 

– Боже, – Римус цокнул и покачал головой. Какое-то время они молча стояли, глядя, как швабры скользят по полу туда-сюда словно смешные тощие балерины. Римус тоже был благодарен за передышку. Выходные начались с полной луны, и после этого становились всё более и более суматошными.

– Как Сириус? – ни с того ни с сего спросил Джеймс.

– А? Нормально. А что? – нахмурился Римус.

– Просто спросил.

– Ты видишь его практически так же часто, как я, – усмехнулся Римус. Это было правдой – Джеймсу гораздо больше нравилось летать на байке, чем Римусу, и те летали вместе почти каждый вечер.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Джеймс. – Просто он ничего не сказал о Регулусе с тех пор, как… ну, с тех пор, как он умер.

– Да, – вздохнул Римус. – Да, ничего не сказал.

Хотя стоило признать, Римус и не давил на Сириуса, чтобы тот поговорил об этом – но ему казалось, что вряд ли Джеймс поймёт их политику никогда не обсуждать семейные проблемы.

– Мне не нравится, что он держит всё в себе, – сказал Джеймс. – Я знаю, что у него были сложные отношения с Регом, но просто притворяться, будто он никогда не существовал – это тоже не нормально.

– А кто говорит, что это нормально? – возразил Римус. – Все скорбят по-своему.

– Значит, он всё-таки  _ скорбит?  _ – Джеймс очень пристально посмотрел на Римуса, и из-за этого ему стало не по себе. Ему не нравилось, когда чужие люди спрашивали его о личных делах Сириуса – это было между ними.

– Да, конечно, – соврал он. Казалось, это сработало.

– Хорошо. Я переживаю за него. Год у нас выдался дерьмовым со всех сторон, да?

– Можно и так выразиться, – фыркнул Римус. – Но скоро всё станет гораздо лучше. Нервничаешь перед грандиозным событием?

– Не, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс, все следы волнения сразу покинули его лицо. – Я чувствую себя так, будто уже выиграл кубок. 

– О  _ боже,  _ Сохатый, ты такой сентиментальный идиот. Вот что получаешь, когда встречаешься с девчонками.

Джеймс заржал во весь голос, и к тому времени, как он снова взял себя в руки, швабры уже закончили своё дело, и пол блестел как новенький.

***

Суббота, 8-ое сентября, 1979 год.

Первая свадьба, на которой когда-либо присутствовал Римус, была самой красивой и самой счастливой – и его никак нельзя было переубедить в этом. Всё прошло без сучка без задоринки (ну, ему пришлось поговорить с перевозбуждённым Сириусом, чтобы тот не оборачивался Бродягой, чтобы принести кольца, но, к счастью, эта мания была мимолётна), и на всех лицах сверкали улыбки.

Родители Джеймса выглядели так, как будто были готовы просто разорваться от гордости, и оба выглядели такими здоровыми, какими Римус не видел их уже очень давно, одетые в красные и золотые праздничные мантии – цвета Гриффиндора. Марлин и Мэри были такими красивыми подружками невесты в простых платьях пастельно-лилового цвета с венками из гипсофилы в волосах. И Лили, разумеется, была просто нереальна в белом кружеве.

Римусу казалось, что весь день просто пронёсся мимо пастельно-синим пятном. Он всегда должен был быть где-то или делать что-то; у него практически ни секунды не было расслабиться и перевести дыхание. Он был очень рад, что он никогда не женится, потому что даже роль шафера была достаточно изнурительной.

Когда церемония закончилась, и все начали общаться, Римус вдруг резко засмущался. Он не видел столько волшебниц и волшебников со времён Хогвартса – магия была практически физически ощутима в воздухе; такой густой. Теперь его это меньше беспокоило. Его время со стаей Сивого научило его справляться с магией, и пока ему не нужно было колдовать, всё было нормально.

Само собой, там было много знакомых ему людей. Он нашёл Уизли без каких-либо проблем; Артур и Молли носились по всему двору за своими пятью рыжеволосыми сыновьями; старшие двое решили, что они хотят поиграть в квиддич с украшенными обручами сразу же после окончания скучной части церемонии.

Ещё, конечно, Грюм, Хагрид и Дамблдор, а также ещё куча людей из Ордена. Было приятно в кои-то веки увидеть их всех вместе по хорошему поводу; благодаря этому все выглядели моложе. Фрэнк и Элис только вернулись со своего медового месяца – Элис призналась Римусу, что это включало в себя много работы; они ездили в Словению по миссии для передачи информации местным мракоборцам.

И, естественно, Ферокс тоже был там. Он подошёл к Римусу и твёрдо пожал ему руку.

– Отлично выглядишь, Люпин, – кивнул он, и Римус почувствовал, как вспыхнул с ног до головы – хотя он знал, что Сириус выглядит в миллион раз лучше точно в такой же мантии. – И мисс Макдональд, – Ферокс поцеловал ее руку, из-за чего та тоже покраснела. – Действительно шикарно выглядите. В следующий раз свадебные колокола зазвонят для вас двоих?

Римус моргнул – да, конечно, не так уж часто он рассказывал другим о своей ориентации, но он своего рода решил, что большинство людей к этому времени просто сложили два и два вместе. 

Мэри засмеялась.

– Как будто Римус взял бы меня замуж! Он бы от меня на стены полез!

– О, ну, – Ферокс хлопнул его по плечу, – ты до сих пор молод. В море ещё полно рыбы.

– Я живу с Сириусом, – сказал Римус, немного подняв брови в надежде, что его старый учитель поймёт намёк. Но, по всей видимости, намёка тот не понял. И почему взрослые всегда были такими непробиваемыми?

– Значит, два развлекающихся холостяка, да? – хрипло засмеялся Ферокс.

Мэри выглядела так, как будто собиралась сказать что-то, но Римус поймал ее взгляд и совсем легонько качнул головой. Оно того не стоит.

– Именно так, – радостно кивнул он Фероксу.

После ужина (лучшей части всего дня, по мнению Римуса) Лили и Джеймс разрезали торт – огромную высокую махину с тринадцатью ярусами, покрытыми сливочной глазурью и розовыми кремовыми розами – и затем начались танцы. 

Лили заставила Сириуса гордиться – Римус услышал, как он считает шаги себе под нос, пока наблюдает за ними; ‘Раз два три, раз два три… выпрями спину, Эванс! Молодец, девочка...’

Когда с вальсом было покончено, кто-то наложил увеличивающие громкость чары на старый проигрыватель Поттеров, и начала играть песня группы Bad Company, из-за чего вся молодёжь в зале поднялась танцевать – включая Сириуса, которого Римус был только рад сдать на руки Андромеде. Римус Люпин не танцует.

Он был вполне счастлив сидеть со своим бокалом шампанского и просто наблюдать, всё как всегда. Он попытался найти взглядом Питера, которому нравилось танцевать, но который часто терял силы после пары песен, но не смог его нигде найти. Наверное, он встретил каких-то друзей с работы и пошёл поболтать с ними. Жас и Марлин были на танцполе – они обе были довольно ужасны, Марлин не привыкла ходить на каблуках – но это всё равно было безумно мило. Жас подстригла волосы после выпуска из Хогвартса, и ее короткое пикси действительно очень ей шло.

В конце концов, Мэри как обычно пришла Римусу на спасение. Она приковыляла к нему с выражением боли на лице и плюхнулась на стул рядом с ним. 

– Чёрт, эти французские стринги, которые она заставила нас надеть, впиваются прямо в задницу.

– Ты как всегда само очарование, Макдональд, – ухмыльнулся Римус.

Джеймс и Лили пронеслись мимо них, улыбаясь друг другу как маньяки.

– Только посмотри на них, – вздохнула Мэри. – Ну почему я не могу найти такого парня, чтобы любил меня так же сильно, а? Не то чтобы я не искала.

– Ты найдёшь его, – ответил Римус, точно такой же счастливый.

– Я узнаю, когда встречу его, так говорит моя мама.

– Если повезёт, – фыркнул Римус. Он был более пьяным, чем думал, и его язык уже заплетался. Но это же была просто Мэри. – Не просто же так говорят ‘любовь слепа’.

– Честно говоря, у меня никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы распознать ее, – призналась Мэри. – А вот впустить ее – вот это уже проблема.

Римус согласно кивнул, хотя не совсем был уверен, что понимал ее. Она продолжила, попивая своё шампанское:

– Как у вас получилось с Сириусом.

– О да, мой развлекающийся друг-холостяк, – Римус высунул язык, из-за чего Мэри согнулась со смехом. Римус улыбнулся, радуясь, что он радует ее, и сжал ее колено. – Когда-нибудь ты влюбишься в кого-то, как ты можешь не влюбиться? Кто угодно был бы счастлив быть с тобой.

– Может быть, когда война закончится, – сказала она, понизив голос, не отводя взгляда от танцпола. – Я не уверена, что я смогу пережить любовь прямо сейчас, слишком много всего навалилось.

– Мм, – Римус отвёл взгляд.

– Здарова, – рядом с ними появилась Марлин с шампанским в руке. – Римус, твой парень украл мою девушку, – она кивнула в сторону танцпола, где Сириус и Жас крутили друг друга как ненормальные, по всей видимости, не в состоянии решить, кто из них должен вести.

Римус засмеялся, и Мэри нахмурилась, с дискомфортом поёрзав на месте. Марлин с сочувствием посмотрела на неё.

– Французские стринги?

Мэри устало кивнула. Марлин наклонилась к ней и прошептала:

– Я сняла свои в туалете после церемонии.

– Боже мой, Маккиннон, ты просто гений! – Мэри резко вскочила и понеслась в сторону дверей. Марлин засмеялась и села на ее место.

Один из парней Уизли пронёсся мимо, скользя по полированному полу на своих коленях. Молли пробежала мимо вслед за ним, с одышкой крича вслед:

– УИЛЬЯМ АРТУР УИЗЛИ, ТЫ  _ ИЗГАДИШЬ  _ СВОИ ШТАНЫ!

Марлин захихикала, вежливо прикрыв рот рукой. Она наклонилась и прошептала Римусу:

– Я слышала, как она сказала Хэтти Боунс, что она  _ снова  _ беременна – и она только-только родила близнецов в прошлом году!

– Бог ты мой, – выдохнул Римус, у которого только что появилось новое уважение к тихому и сдержанному Артуру Уизли.

– Я думаю, эти двое заведут детей как можно скорее, – кивнула Марлин в сторону Лили и Джеймса. – Буду очень удивлена, если мы не услышим от них объявления до рождества.

– Иу, серьёзно? – Римус сморщил он. Свадьбы – это одно. Они длились только один день. Но  _ дети?!  _ Им обязательно надо делать детей, сейчас?!

– Не будь таким мрачным ворчуном, – резко пихнула его локтем Марлин. – Изменения – это часть жизни. Давай, подари мне один танец. Будет приятно хоть разок потанцевать с кем-то выше меня, – она поднялась на ноги и потянула его за рукав.

– Ох… – вздохнул Римус. – Ладно, но только потому что они ещё не подали торт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Can't Get Enough' группы Bad Company.
> 
> Ах, эта прекрасная глава😻 а можно, сказка закончится на этом месте...


	167. Война: Зима 1979 года

_ I wanna be straight! I wanna be straight! _

_ I’m sick and tired of taking drugs and staying up late. _

_ I wanna confirm. I wanna conform. _

_ I wanna be snug and I wanna be safe and I wanna be warm. _

_ I wanna be straight! I wanna be straight, _

_ I wanna create a place of my own in the welfare state. _

_ I’m gonna be good; I’m gonna be kind. _

_ It might be a wrench but think of the stench I'm leaving behind... _

_ I wanna be straight! I wanna be straight, _

_ Come out of the cold and do what I'm told and don't deviate. _

_ I wanna give, I wanna give, I wanna give my consent - _

_ I'm learning to hate all the things that were great when I used to be... bent! _

_ Я хочу быть законопослушным! Я хочу быть законопослушным! _

_ Я устал от наркотиков и бессонных ночей. _

_ Я хочу подтвердить. Я хочу подтвердить. _

_ Я хочу быть в уюте, я хочу быть в безопасности, я хочу быть в тепле. _

_ Я хочу быть законопослушным! Я хочу быть законопослушным, _

_ Я хочу создать своё собственное место в процветающем государстве. _

_ Я буду хорошим; я буду добрым. _

_ Это может быть трудно, но подумайте о том смраде, что я оставляю позади… _

_ Я хочу быть законопослушным! Я хочу быть законопослушным. _

_ Убежать от холода, делать то, что мне говорят, не сбиваться с пути. _

_ Я хочу дать, я хочу дать, я хочу дать своё согласие - _

_ Я учусь ненавидеть всё то, что было классным, когда меня… нагибали! _

Пятница, 23-е ноября, 1979 год.

После всех радостей этой осени начало зимы ощущалось необыкновенно обыкновенным. Римус пытался быть благодарным за это; в кои-то веки в его жизни всё было тихо. Его не похитили оборотни; не было никаких родительских похорон или умирающих братьев.

Он пытался принести какую-то пользу Ордену. Иногда им нужны были исследования – помочь идентифицировать проклятия, которые использовали пожиратели смерти, или придумать новые заклинания, которые можно использовать против них. Время от времени он работал над этим вместе с Элис и довольно хорошо ее узнал. Она была невероятно умной и одной из самых умелых дуэлянтов, которых когда-либо встречал Римус. Он замечательно отточил свои защитные чары и проводил много времени в разных штаб-квартирах, устанавливая защитные барьеры и быстрые системы оповещения.

Римус работал не покладая рук. Он просто с головой окунулся в работу. В нём горело очень сильное желание участвовать в работе, стремление делать что-то хорошее. Может, он просто взрослел. А может, он просто устал не иметь никакого контроля над своей жизнью.

Марлин приходила к нему пару раз в неделю после работы. Они с Римусом садились за кухонный стол, и он рассказывал ей всё, что мог, о том, каково это – быть оборотнем. О его обонянии, повышенном метаболизме, о том, как он ухаживал за собой во время и после полнолуний. Он пытался быть как можно честным в этих вопросах и при этом не доставлять никому неприятностей. Она прилежно делала записи, задавала вопросы и предлагала какие-то улучшения.

Для Римуса это было нелегко, но необходимо. Искренний характер Марлин и ее яростная решительность улучшить стандарты жизни для оборотней заставляли его чувствовать себя лучше – как будто он всё-таки может сделать что-то хорошее, в конце концов.

– Нам нужно заставить министерство отказаться от заблуждения, что клетки и решётки – это единственное средство, – говорила она. – Из того, что ты мне рассказал, я могу сделать вывод, что леса будут гораздо более здоровым окружением – а лесов у нас предостаточно, разве нет? Пара защитных чар, чтобы установить барьеры, и всё… нам нужно лишь немного креативного мышления, немного  _ сострадания… _

Римус улыбнулся ей. Марлин заставляла его чувствовать, будто однажды что-то действительно изменится. И к тому же, было приятно провести время с другом – Сириус так часто уходил по вечерам на миссии или встречи.

– Как тебе живётся с Сириусом? – спросила Марлин однажды вечером, пока собирала вещи. Она оглядела тёмную пустую квартиру. – Здесь тише, чем у меня дома.

Марлин до сих пор жила со своей мамой, отчимом и Дэнни после того, как его укусили. И недавно Жас тоже переехала к ним. Римус не знал всех подробностей, но было похоже на то, что родители Жас не особо обрадовались, когда узнали про Марлин.

– Всё хорошо, – кивнул Римус, помогая ей собрать ее записи. – Конечно, совсем не так, как в школе. 

– Могу поспорить, это классно – жить в своём собственном месте.

– Бывает классно.

– А вы… вы с ним часто ругаетесь? Ну, знаешь, со всем этим стрессом и миссиями… – теперь Марлин начала кусать губу и теребить прядь выбившихся волос.

– Нет, – на рефлексе ответил Римус, закрываясь в себе, как он всегда делал, когда дело касалось его личной жизни с Сириусом.

– Оу, – вздохнула Марлин, опустив глаза. – Ну, может, дело просто в нас. Может, это из-за того, что мы постоянно живём с моей семьёй.

Римус почувствовал волну сочувствия к ней и прикоснулся к ее руке.

– Я уверен, что это нормально, учитывая всё то, через что нам приходится проходить в последнее время. Эмоции очень нестабильны и всё такое.

– Может быть, – Марлин всё равно звучала убито.

– Слушай, – сказал Римус, понизив голос, хотя они были совершенно одни, – единственная причина, по которой мы  _ не ссоримся,  _ так это потому что мы практически не видим друг друга. А когда мы находимся в одной комнате, мы изо всех сил стараемся не говорить о войне, несмотря на то, что это всё, о чём мы только думаем.

После этих слов он почувствовал прилив адреналина – он очень редко так открыто говорил о своих чувствах с кем-то, кроме Сириуса.

Марлин сморгнула слёзы.

– Правда? Вы не разговариваете об этом?

– После смерти Регулуса нет.

– О, конечно, – мягко кивнула она, затем вытерла глаза рукавом. – Иногда мне кажется, что мы с Жас говорим  _ только  _ об этом; это так выматывает. Боже, я больше не могу выносить все эти смерти – все эти  _ страдания.  _ Ты знаешь, что сказала мне Мэри недавно? Она думает о том, чтобы сбежать, сдаться.

– Сбежать от войны?! – Римус удивлённо уставился на неё.

– Нет, – Марлин покачала головой. – От  _ всего  _ – от волшебного мира. Она сказала, что она лучше попытает удачу в качестве маггла без образования. Конечно, она это не серьёзно, но я понимаю, почему она так думает. Мы всё сражаемся и сражаемся, делаем всё, что в наших силах, и этого всё равно недостаточно, правда? Они побеждают.

– Ты не можешь так думать, – сказал Римус. Он, правда, не хотел этого слышать – было ужасно слушать, как кто-то признаётся в таком пессимистическом настрое. Она говорила именно то, что не давало ему спать по ночам.

– Я знаю, я знаю, мы должны продолжать пытаться, несмотря ни на что, – сказала Марлин, до сих пор тихо плача. – Но это отнимает у меня все силы, Римус. Всё, что я делаю – всё, что все,  _ любой из нас  _ теперь делает – это работает и сражается. Что, если… что, если война закончится, и от меня ничего не останется? Что, если я не смогу вспомнить, как просто быть счастливой?

– Это полная херня, – Римус с чувством покачал головой. – Конечно, ты знаешь, как быть счастливой!

Он подошёл к ней, чтобы крепко обнять. Марлин была практически одного с ним роста, и ее светлые волосы щекотали его щёку.

– Я просто говорю глупости, – она шмыгнула ему в плечо. – Просто слишком устала. Ночи давят на меня, из-за них я такая унылая.

– Я не думаю, что ты говоришь глупости, – сказал Римус, когда они отстранились друг от друга. – И ты знаешь, что у тебя есть куча друзей, с которыми ты можешь поговорить, когда чувствуешь себя уныло.

– Я знаю, – она улыбнулась, ее щёки покрылись красными пятнами. – Спасибо, Римус.

– Хочешь чаю?

– Нет, мне надо возвращаться домой – иначе Жас застрянет там, слушая истории Дэнни о его днях славы в Кэннонс.

– Ха, в таком случае беги и спасай ее, – ухмыльнулся Римус. Он хотел спросить, как поживает Дэнни – но не осмелился. Они не говорили нормально вот уже год – очередная вещь, которой придётся подождать до окончания войны.

Марлин попрощалась и покинула их квартиру через камин в пламени зелёного огня. Римус немного прибрался и подошёл к раковине, чтобы смыть чернила с рук. Они забрались под ногти и сделали их чёрными, из-за чего он снова подумал о Ливии. После возвращения от оборотней он стал невероятно дотошен в вопросах гигиены.

Он выглянул в окно гостиной, которое запотело в прохладе ранней зимы. Уличные фонари мерцали жёлтым светом в синих сумерках – не считая одного напротив их окна, которое было неисправным и оставалось розовато-красным всю ночь. Без Марлин в квартире Римуса просто сковало ужасное ноющее одиночество. Он схватил свой шарф и куртку и отправился на улицу.

Когда он приблизился к гаражу их тёмной улочки, он увидел, что двери гаража открыты, и свет льётся изнутри на неровный потрескавшийся асфальт. Подойдя ещё ближе, он услышал тихую мелодию из радио – это была песня группы Stranglers;  _ “And it sounds like an empty house, standing still...” (И звуки похожи на пустой дом, который неподвижно стоит…) _

Сириус подпевал песне себе под нос, как будто он очень сильно сосредоточился на деле. Когда Римус наконец зашёл внутрь, он увидел, как тот сидит на полу перед своим байком, скрестив ноги, с палочкой за ухом и гаечным ключом в руке. В гараже было подозрительно тепло для зимы, но Римус не видел, куда Сириус наложил согревающие чары. Возможно, на сам пол.

– Привет, – подал он голос. Сириус с удивлением поднял голову.

– Привет, что ты тут делаешь?

– Марлин ушла, – пожал плечами Римус. – Подумал заскочить вниз и посмотреть, чем ты тут занят.

– Всё как всегда. Просто вожусь с байком, – ответил Сириус.

– О, понятно.

– …Сядь ненадолго, если хочешь. Я почти закончил, – Сириус указал рукой на стул в углу гаража.

– Только если я тебе не помешаю.

– Не говори ерунды, – Сириус сверкнул ему улыбкой, и Римус сел на стул.

Какое-то время он заворожённо наблюдал, как Сириус работает. Римус ничерта не знал о механике – маггловской или волшебной – и из-за этого он безумно гордился, что Сириус был так очевидно умел в этом деле. Ему нравилось это чувство.

– Как ты? – спросил он, думая об их разговоре с Марлин.

– А? Нормально, – Сириус не поднял взгляд, теперь уже сжав палочку между зубов, пока возился с мотором.

– Нет, я имею в виду на самом деле, – надавил Римус. – Ты в порядке? Просто в целом? Мне кажется, я не так много спрашивал в последнее время.

Сириус посмотрел на него и опустил палочку на пол.

– Я в порядке, Римус, – сказал он. – Не беспокойся.

– Но я люблю беспокоиться, – Римус показал ему язык.

Сириус фыркнул со смехом и вернулся к своей работе.

– А ты как? – спросил он.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Римус, но потом передумал. – Ну, ты знаешь. Настолько хорошо, насколько это сейчас возможно.

– Мм. Хочешь заказать что-нибудь на ужин? Я не хочу готовить.

– Да, ладно, – согласился Римус. После этого он молча ждал. С левой стороны от себя он увидел несколько коробок. Все вещи Сириуса были упакованы в большой чемодан из красного дерева с опалёнными следами, где он выжег семейный герб семьи Блэк. Но коробки рядом с Римусом были сделаны из простого картона и были склеены обычным коричневым маггловским скотчем.

– А это что такое? – спросил он, пытаясь отодрать скотч. Сириус поднял взгляд, вытирая руки старым кухонным полотенцем.

– О… это коробки от Гетина.

– Что? – Римус поднялся на ноги, чтобы посмотреть получше. Сириус закусил губу, как будто нервничал.

– Я знаю, что ты сказал избавиться от всего, что тебе оставила твоя мама, но… ну, ты был не в том состоянии после похорон, чтобы говорить об этом, и я не мог вынести мысль, что ты потом можешь пожалеть об этом. Так что мы с Джеймсом отправились забрать их позже, и я оставил их здесь.

– Я поверить в это не могу, – в шоке сказал Римус. Сириус поспешно поднялся на ноги.

– Лунатик, прости меня, я не хотел держать это в секрете или ещё что, я клянусь! Просто после смерти твоей мамы началась одна катастрофа за другой, так что это как-то вылетело у меня из головы… и ты всё ещё можешь избавиться от них, если захочешь, я в них не заглядывал!

– Сириус, – Римус с улыбкой покачал головой, – я хочу сказать, что я  _ поверить в это не могу.  _ Ты просто потрясающий. Спасибо тебе.

– О, – Сириус тоже улыбнулся и смущённо почесал себя за ухом. – Это хорошо. Потому что у вас с ней было так мало времени, я подумал, что ты захочешь оставить что-то, чтобы вспоминать о ней. Хочешь посмотреть сейчас?

Римус подумал об этом. Покачал головой.

– Пока что нет. Может быть, в дождливый день.

Он помог Сириусу собрать все вещи, и они поднялись обратно в квартиру, по пути остановившись в забегаловке по дороге. Сириусу нравились пирожки с курицей и грибами, Римус предпочитал пирожки со стейком и луком. Он понёс бумажный пакет сам как истинный джентльмен.

– Серьёзно, – сказал он, когда они поднимались по ступеням наверх, – спасибо тебе огромное за коробки. Я уже совсем про них забыл.

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Сириус. – Я знаю, что если бы у меня осталось что-нибудь от Рега… – он резко перестал говорить.

Римус не знал, что сказать, так что продолжил молчать, пока Сириус открывал дверь и заходил в квартиру, включая по пути свет и жалуясь:

– Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, тут просто тундра!

– Прости! – обычно ему всегда было жарко, даже зимой, поэтому он не включал обогрев, если оставался один в квартире. Теперь он чувствовал себя очень глупо, вспомнив, что Марлин даже не сняла перчатки, пока сидела с ним, и ему даже не пришло в голову поинтересоваться, почему.

Сириус разжёг камин, и Римус пошёл достать тарелки к ужину. Они сели на диван, прислонившись друг к другу плечом к плечу, и принялись слушать новый альбом группы The Police, который Андромеда прислала Сириусу на день рождения.

Когда они доели, Сириус положил голову Римусу на плечо и закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее. Римус отправил тарелки на кухню и поднял руку, чтобы Сириус залез под неё. В тепле, сытый и расслабленный, он мог бы уснуть просто вот так вот.

– Как Марлс? – пробормотал Сириус через какое-то время.

– Да хорошо. Немного раскисла.

– Раскисла?

– Ей просто тяжело даётся вся эта война, – Римус почувствовал бабочек у себя в животе, но всё равно храбро продолжил: – Мне кажется, нам всем тяжело, да?

Сириус немного помолчал, и Римус не мог видеть его лицо, лишь его макушку, но он всё равно знал, что Сириус думает. Наконец, тот прошептал:

– Да. Нам всем тяжело.

***

Пятница, 21-ое декабря, 1979 год.

Это было не совсем чтобы прорывом – они всё равно не начали разговаривать о войне больше самого необходимого – но в то время это было приятно. И пусть признаться в том, что им обоим было тяжело, ощущалось каким-то катарсисом, они всё равно не могли ничего сделать, чтобы что-то исправить. Люди до сих пор умирали, пожиратели смерти до сих пор становились сильнее, Сириус и Джеймс до сих пор были супергероями.

С приближением рождества никто не чувствовал себя как-то счастливее. Они не будут проводить праздник у Поттеров в этом году – в начале декабря оба родителя Джеймса попали в Святой Мунго. Они подхватили драконью ветрянку, которая была настолько заразной, что даже просто навестить их было уже целой миссией.

Когда Сириус услышал об их диагнозе, он заперся в ванной на два часа. Римус провёл небольшое исследование, чтобы понять, почему – пожилые люди редко переживали это заболевание. Поэтому у них появилась ещё одна тема, которую они никогда не обсуждали.

Джеймс теперь практически жил в больнице, когда не требовался на встречах с Грюмом или на каком-то задании. Лили сказала Римусу, что ему пришлось взять на себя много работы Флимонта, и что он не спал до самого рассвета каждую ночь, работая в кабинете своего отца.

– Хотела бы я ему помочь, – убито сказала она. – Он ещё не готов потерять их, это слишком жестоко.

Римус был с ней согласен. В каком вообще мире такие люди, как Волдеморт и Сивый, жили, пока мистер и миссис Поттер умирали?

Римус даже не осознавал, насколько всё стало плохо, до позднего декабря, когда в их квартире раздался неожиданный телефонный звонок.

Сириуса не было дома – их с Джеймсом отправили в Вест Корк, чтобы проверить кое-какие донесения насчёт ритуалов с использованием чёрной магии, предположительно проводившихся в том месте. Римус весь день провёл один, пытаясь отвлечь себя чем угодно, пока каждая минута без новостей медленно проползала мимо. Сириус оставил ему своё компактное зеркало на случай, если что-то случится, и Римус пялился в него вот уже целый час.

Когда зазвонил телефон, он практически подпрыгнул на месте и затем подскочил, чтобы поднять трубку.

– Да?! – по логике вещей он понимал, что это не могли быть плохие новости – волшебники никогда не пользовались телефонами, если у них был выбор – но его голос всё равно дрожал.

– Алё! – раздался громкий голос – он был таким радостным, что Римус сразу понял, что он не знает этого человека. Наверное, просто ошиблись номером.

– Здравствуйте? – нахмурился он. – Простите, мне кажется, вы…

– Риииииииимус! – пропел Грант в телефон. Он звучал так пьяно, и на фоне было очень шумно. – Приходи в Сойерс Армс!

– Где это?

– В Блумсбери! Даваааааай! Мы тут празднуем!

– Празднуете? Что? С кем?

– С моими корешами!

У Римуса как-то упало сердце.

– …Ладно, дай мне один час.

– Юхуууууу! – Грант резко положил трубку.

Римус поднялся, чтобы пойти переодеться.

Он не хотел никуда идти. Не туда, где были магглы. Не туда, где были  _ люди,  _ но Грант был определённо пьян, и в последний раз, когда Римус видел его пьяным, ему нужна была помощь. Он звучал довольно бодро по телефону, но Римус просто хотел убедиться. И кроме того. Ему нужно было отвлечься; он не мог рассиживать в этой квартире весь вечер.

Он запихнул зеркало в карман своих джинсов, натянул свитер, затем пальто и шарф и вышел на холодные зимние улицы Лондона. Он добрался на метро до Холборна; в этом районе было слишком много уличных музыкантов, поющих рождественские песни, чтобы ему можно было безопасно телепортироваться, да и он хотел потратить на дорогу убедительное количество времени.

Сойерс Армс оказался настоящим пабом для стариков; толстый красно-жёлтый ковёр, гравированные стеклянные окна, тусклые медные светильники. Внутри было полно сигаретного дыма, но Римус сумел выловить Гранта без каких-либо особых проблем – тот сидел за большим столом в углу, окружённый группой молодых людей, которые выглядели одного с ним возраста. А – осознал Римус – это  _ студенты.  _

– Рииииии-мусссссс! – воскликнул Грант, поднимая обе руки в приветствии, когда Римус зашёл в паб. – Ты пришё-оооол!

– Прости, что так поздно, – смущённо сказал Римус. Люди, сидящие за столом Гранта, все выглядели довольно дружелюбно, но они всё равно оставались незнакомцами.

– Пацаны, – громко и несвязно начал Грант, обращаясь к группе, в которой были и парни, и девушки, – это Римуссссс, мой  _ самый старый  _ друг. Он даже ходил в частную мажорскую школу и всё такооооое. Супер-умный.

Римус неловко помахал всем рукой и затем повернулся к Гранту.

– Я вижу, вы тут веселитесь.

– Вот это точно! На, возьми себе пива, – он толкнул ему бокал пива по столу и сделал это немного слишком быстро, разливая по столу немного алкоголя. Римус дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы схватить бокал, прежде чем он успел полностью слететь с края стола.

– Спасибо, – он приподнял бокал и отпил немного. Ах. Он уже давненько не бывал в пабе. Лагер зашёл очень даже мягко.

– Мы празднуем! – объявил Грант, сверкая улыбкой. – Конец экзаменов как никак!

– О, поздравляю, – улыбнулся Римус, придвигая стул и усаживаясь с края стола. – Что вы все изучаете?

Они все начали представляться – Римус никогда бы не смог запомнить все их имена. Сьюзи училась на бухгалтера – она была маленькой худенькой девчонкой в огромных круглых очках и с прыщом на кончике носа. Раджеш хотел пойти на инженера в Королевский колледж, но сначала ему нужно было получить результаты по математике. Тим – высокий крепкий парень в спортивной футболке – изучал социальные науки. Мартин была девушкой Тима и училась на медсестру. Они все были изрядно подвыпившие, но Грант был пьянее всех.

Римус представился так хорошо, как только мог – он сказал им, что изучал древние языки, потому что, между прочим, он был очень хорош в Рунах, и ему редко выпадала возможность этим похвастаться. Ему не стоило беспокоиться за Гранта – его новые друзья были прямой противоположностью тех ребят, с которыми он водился пару лет назад.

И алкоголь тоже не переставал появляться перед ними. Римус пытался вести себя вежливо и отказывался пить за чужой счёт, но всё было бесполезно – все были в рождественском настроении. Три бокала пива, и Римус тоже поймал рождественское настроение. Музыка в пабе чередовалась между группами Slade, Wizard, Клиффом Ричардсом и Шейкин Стивенсом. Со светильников на стенах свисала мишура, и даже бармены нацепили праздничные колпаки. Римус уже практически забыл о том, какой сейчас был сезон года – у них больше не было времени для подобного веселья.

Где-то в половину восьмого он услышал голос у себя из кармана и поспешил в туалет, чтобы проверить зеркало. Это был Сириус.

– Всё хорошо, – он был очень растрёпанным, всё его лицо было в каких-то чёрных пятнах. – Правда, мы оба уделались в пепле – не спрашивай – так что я помоюсь у Сохатого, потом поем чего-нибудь – не жди скоро.

– Главное, чтобы вы были в порядке! – искренне сказал Римус.

– Да, мы в порядке, – серьёзно кивнул Сириус. И затем он нахмурился, приглядываясь к Римусу в зеркало. – А ты где? Дома?

– В пабе, – виновато ответил Римус.

– С Мэри?

– Нет, с… эм. С Грантом. Он празднует окончание экзаменов.

– О, празднуете, – лицо Сириуса закаменело.

– Меня просто пригласили, вот и всё, – сказал Римус. – Я сходил с ума один в квартире.

– Ладно, Лунатик, – Сириус как-то странно на него посмотрел. – Развлекайся.

– Я могу прийти к Сохатому, если хо… – начал Римус, но лицо Сириуса уже пропало.

Римус вышел из туалета и заказал выпивки на всех. У него не было денег, так что он наложил чары на какую-то упаковку, которую нашёл в кармане, и бармен решил, что это была двадцати-фунтовая купюра – он даже дал Римусу сдачу.

Если Сириусу можно остаться у Джеймса, нормально поужинать и не торопиться домой, то тогда Римус не понимал, почему ему нельзя нажраться как следует в пабе с кучкой магглов.

Они остались ещё на несколько часов, разговаривая о телевизоре, музыке, одежде, фильмах и ещё о сотне других обыденных маггловских вещах. В итоге, остальные один за другим всё-таки попрощались и ушли.

Сьюзи последней поднялась со своего места. Она прошептала Римусу:

– Ты проследишь, чтобы он нормально добрался домой? – с кивком головы в сторону Гранта, который упал под стол в поисках своего проездного и теперь сидел на полу и хихикал сам с собой.

– Да, без проблем, – кивнул Римус, сам чувствуя себя в довольно хихикательном настроении.

– Счастливого рождества, Римус, было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, – улыбнулась она, надевая своё пальто.

– Да, мне тоже.

Когда она ушла, Римус допил остатки своего пива и решил, что пора закругляться.

– Эй, – он легонько пнул Гранта под столом, – вылазь, ты, пора идти домой.

– Неа, давай ещё посидим!

– Сколько ты выпил? – спросил Римус, уперев руки в бока. Он чувствовал себя довольно пьяным, а Римус лучше других переносил алкоголь.

– Чуть-чуть, – ответил Грант, подбирая себя с пола и шатая весь стол в процессе. Римус взял его за локоть, чтобы помочь ему восстановить равновесие, и начал тащить его в сторону дверей. 

– Где ты теперь живёшь?

– Ты знаешь, где, – икнул Грант. – В Брайтоне.

– В Брайтоне?!

– Ага. Да всё нормально, просто посади меня на последний поезд.

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Тебя арестуют или ещё чего. Давай, пойдём, упадёшь на мой диван.

– Оооооу, – ухмыльнулся Грант.

Они вместе зашли в метро шатающейся походкой, и эскалатор на станции Лестер-Сквер был уже выключен, поэтому им пришлось забираться на своих двоих, и к тому времени, как они достигли уровня земли, у них совсем перехватило дыхание.

– Мне нужна сигарета, – выдохнул Римус, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках портсигара.

Его пальцы скользнули по зеркалу, и он почувствовал тихий укол ужаса, когда он подумал, вернулся ли Сириус уже домой. Не то чтобы здесь происходило что-то неприемлемое – он просто не хотел ещё начинать ссору, которая  _ только-только  _ начала закипать в нём.

Сдавшись в своих поисках сигареты, он повёл Гранта в сторону китайского района. Улицы до сих пор были довольно людными, свет и смех разливались из местных баров и грязных забегаловок.

– Чо думаешь о Тиме? – пролепетал Грант, тяжело прислонившись к плечу Римуса. – Думаешь, у меня есть с ним шанс?

– Я думал, он встречается с Мартин?

– Пфффф.

– Он, эм… очень высокий?

– И ‘що сильный, – решительно сказал Грант. – Мне нравятся сильные парни. Поэтому я сразу понял, что у нас с тобой ничего не получится.

– Эй! – возмутился Римус. – Я сильнее, чем выгляжу!

Грант нахмурился на него со смехом, и Римус был достаточно пьян, чтобы воспринять этот взгляд как вызов его мужественности. Он редко демонстрировал свою мужскую браваду, но, наверное, пиво всё-таки оказало на него какое-то влияние. Действуя быстро и практически не думая, он наклонился и схватил Гранта за ноги, затем поднял его в воздух и положил себе на плечо.

Грант заорал и рассмеялся, пока Римус пробежал с ним хорошие несколько метров.

– Опусти меня обратно! – визжал он. – Ты доказал, что хотел, ты очень сильный!

– Это всё, что я хотел услышать, – ухмыльнулся Римус, остановившись, чтобы аккуратно поставить Гранта на место. До сих пор шатаясь, Грант схватил Римуса за плечи для равновесия, задыхаясь от смеха и улыбаясь как сумасшедший.

– Ооооо, а что тут у нас такое? – из-за их спин раздался противный ехидный голос.

Грант задеревенел и выпрямил спину; он посмотрел вперёд и сразу опустил голову, пытаясь проигнорировать надвигающуюся опасность, но Римус был немного пьян и не смог не обернуться.

К ним приближались три мужчины, их лица были скрыты в тени из-за неисправных фонарей и высоких зданий вокруг, но язык их тел трудно было прочитать неправильно; ссутуленные плечи, сжатые в кулаки руки и развязная походка. Мужская бравада.

– Не обращай на них внимания, – выдохнул Грант, едва двигая губами. – Давай, пойдём, быстро.

Но Римус никогда не умел убегать от надвигающейся угрозы.

– Я могу вам помочь?

Мужчины злобно прыснули, не прекращая надвигаться на них. Один из них бросил другому, как будто Грант и Римус были глухими – или просто не стоили того, чтобы обращаться к ним:

– Похоже, тут у нас парочка пидоров, парочка грязных заднеприводных, которые вышли на поиски неприятностей.

– Если они ищут неприятностей, – ответил второй, – то я знаю, где они могут их найти, – он сжал ладонью кулак второй руки, как будто в демонстрации своих слов.

– Римус… – шикнул Грант, принимаясь тянуть его за рукав. –  _ Пойдём! _

Римус проигнорировал его. Он повернулся лицом к трём мужикам и поднял подбородок. Используя свой самый вежливый голос из частной школы, он сказал:

– Идите мимо, джентльмены, пока я не сделал что-нибудь, о чём вы пожалеете.

Мужики разразились смехом и решили не идти мимо. Римус был этому рад. Уголки его губ приподнялись, он изменил позу, расставил ноги на ширине плеч и уставился на них сверху вниз. С едва заметным поворотом его запястья они застыли на одном месте. Им потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать произошедшее, их бестолковые лица теперь были видны в красном свете неонового знака ‘SEXXX’, сияющего над витриной рядом с ними.

Они уставились друг на друга, попытались двинуть ногами, но они были заморожены на одном месте, как будто ступили в жидкий бетон.

– Какого хуя?! – со злостью буркнул один из них.

– Не бойтесь, мальчики, – ухмыльнулся Римус, очень наслаждаясь происходящим. – Я не кусаюсь. Часто.

– Я тебя в кашу превращу, ты, педик! – закричал один из них. – Я из тебя всё дерьмо выбью!

Эти слова натолкнули Римуса на великолепную идею. Он быстро щёлкнул пальцами, глядя на их лица. Один за другим их выражения прострелило чистейшим ужасом, и Римус почуял запах за секунды до того, как их джинсы начали заметно темнеть.

– Бедняжки, – засмеялся Римус. Даже Грант перестал тянуть его за рукав и уставился на них в неверии.

– Вы, что,  _ обоссались?! _

Три униженных мужчины начали кричать на них оскорбления – каждое новое хуже предыдущего, но это не имело значения. Римус и Грант оба практически умирали от истеричного смеха.

– Давай, – сказал Римус, обнимая Гранта за плечи. – Пора идти.

Он не отпустил мужчин, пока они с Грантом не оказались двумя улицами дальше и запертыми в своей квартире.

Это было невероятно рискованно – колдовать на людной улице в центральном Лондоне перед магглами. Но Римус не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину из-за этого; он был просто в восторге. Похоже, Грант даже не понял, что произошло – он был довольно пьян и по большему счёту просто рад оказаться в безопасности, так что Римус решил, что ему сошло это с рук. Вернувшись в квартиру, он открыл бутылку виски, чтобы выпить за свой собственный успех – и это было встречено с горячим одобрением со стороны Гранта.

Сириус ещё не вернулся, и Римус тоже решил не волноваться из-за этого. Скорее всего, тот решил остаться у Поттеров на всю ночь. Римус раздобыл пару одеял и подушек, чтобы сделать на диване спальное место для Гранта, и затем они ещё несколько часов сидели, пили, курили и смеялись. Время начало деформироваться; растягиваться и искривляться по мере опьянения Римуса.

Наверное, было уже где-то два часа ночи, когда они допили бутылку. Римус провёл пальцами по стеклу дна своего бокала и облизнул их.

– Уфф, – застонал Грант с дивана. – Надо кончать бухать. Это моё обещание на новый год.

– Ха, – усмехнулся Римус, расслабляясь в кресле и принимаясь скручивать сигарету.

– Римуссс? – пьяно спросил Грант, свесив голову с подлокотника дивана. Его светлые кудри упали с его перевёрнутого лица.

– Да? – промямлил Римус в ответ.

– Можно у тебя кое-чо спросить?

– Да.

– У тебя есть план?

– План? – непонимающе нахмурился Римус, смутно воспринимая происходящее.

– Ну, знаешь, что ты будешь делать со своей жизнью.

– О, – Римус почесал затылок, его рука была медленной и тяжёлой. – Не знаю. А ты?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Грант. – Я думал об этом. Может, я хочу найти девчонку или типа того. Жениться.

–  _ Жениться?!  _ – задохнулся Римус. – Боже, вот это ты нажрался.

– Это может быть не так уж ужасно! – принялся защищаться Грант. – Я не против проводить время с девчонками. Они могут быть прикольными.

– Да, но… ну, знаешь, если ты женишься, то тебе придётся… – Римус сделал деликатный жест рукой. Грант фыркнул на это.

– Может, она не будет хотеть часто этим заниматься. Да и вообще, может, мне это даже понравится. Я же никогда не пробовал, ха?

Римус задумчиво зажал сигарету между зубов.

– Я пробовал однажды.

– О да? – Грант с интересом сел прямо. – И?

– Ничего так, – пожал он плечами, закуривая. – Не могу много об этом сказать, честно говоря. По большему счёту, просто неловко. Но мы до сих пор друзья и всё такое.

– Значит, всё не так уж плохо, – вздохнул Грант, снова откидываясь назад. Он выглядел грустным, и Римус хотел бы знать, как его подбодрить. Грант протянул руку к Римусу, который лишь вздохнул и передал ему только что зажжённую сигарету. После этого начал скручивать ещё одну.

Грант тоже вздохнул, запрокидывая голову назад и выдыхая струи дыма в потолок. 

– Они просто всегда подводят меня, вот и всё. Парни.

– Не всегда, – сказал Римус, ему не нравился меланхоличный поворот в настроении их разговора.

– Да, – печально ответил Грант, подняв глаза и встретив взгляд Римуса. – Да, я думаю, ты никогда меня не подводил.

Римус почувствовал трепет тёплого удовольствия от этих слов – хотя, может быть, всё дело было в алкоголе. Грант продолжал пристально смотреть на него, теперь он даже начал немного улыбаться. Между ними что-то промелькнуло. Совсем мимолётно, но всё же что-то.

Дверь открылась, и в квартиру вошёл Сириус, принося с собой прохладный зимний воздух. Он встал как вкопанный, когда увидел Гранта, который быстро сел прямо.

– …Привет, – сказал Сириус, осторожно переводя взгляд между Римусом и Грантом. Римус никогда не приводил гостей – что уж говорить о магглах.

– Здарова, друг! – Грант быстро поднялся и протянул руку через кофейный столик с пустой бутылкой из-под виски на нём. Сириус вежливо ответил на рукопожатие.

– Грант отмечает окончание экзаменов, – объяснил Римус, чувствуя себя виноватым, но не понимая, почему.

– О, поздравляю, – кивнул Сириус со сдержанным выражением лица.

– Спасибо! – улыбнулся Грант. – Выпьешь с нами? О чёрт, мы всё допили…

– Ничего, – Сириус сложил руки на груди и выгнул бровь, принимая облик скучающего аристократа. – Я иду спать.

Он даже не посмотрел на Римуса, просто пересёк гостиную и ушёл в спальню.

– У тебя из-за меня будут проблемы? – прошептал Грант. Римус покачал головой.

– Он просто устал. Я лучше…

– О, да, конечно. Я всё равно вырубаюсь – спасибо ещё раз, что разрешил мне остаться.

– В любое время, – улыбнулся Римус, действительно имея это в виду. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня выпить. Мне действительно было это нужно, – он похлопал Гранта по плечу и пошёл в спальню.

Сириус переодевался ко сну. Он проигнорировал Римуса, который тихо закрыл за собой дверь и присел на край кровати.

– Как прошла миссия? – тихо спросил он. – Джеймс…

– Маггл в квартире, Римус?! – рявкнул Сириус. – Ты хоть вообще  _ думаешь  _ об опасности?!

– Какой опасности?! – не понимая, нахмурился Римус.

– Война в самом разгаре! Это место должно быть убежищем, оно должно быть заперто крепче, чем Гринготтс!

– Забавно, – ровно ответил Римус. – А я-то думал, что оно должно быть нашим домом.

Сириус не ответил, лишь зыркнул на него с негодованием, завязывая шнурки на своих пижамных штанах. Римус потёр шею и тяжело вздохнул.

– Слушай, он живёт в Брайтоне; я не мог просто бросить его на вокзале, он же на ногах не стоит, – попытался объяснить Римус.

– И решением стало нажраться ещё больше? – воскликнул Сириус.

–  _ Соноро Кваесис,  _ – сказал Римус, наложив на спальню заглушающие чары – это первый раз после Хогвартса, когда они ему понадобились. – Если ты хочешь поругаться, – начал он, раскидывая руки в приглашающем жесте, – то вперёд, я более чем счастлив тебе ответить.

– Я не хочу ругаться, я хочу спать, – ответил Сириус.

– Ладно, как знаешь, – пожал плечами Римус. Он стянул свой свитер вместе с футболкой и тоже начал готовиться ко сну. Сириус забрался под одеяло и принялся прожигать его взглядом, до сих пор хмурясь. Он определённо хотел поругаться.

– Я не могу  _ поверить,  _ что ты просто пошёл и нажрался.

– Сейчас рождество, – пробормотал Римус. – Уж прости, если я захотел выжать хоть немного радости из этого праздника.

– Ты просто не мог подождать, да? В ту же секунду, как я ушёл из дома, тебе просто надо было пойти и…

– Ты  _ всегда  _ уходишь! Я, что, должен торчать тут и сходить с ума от беспокойства всю ночь?! Я всё ещё продолжаю существовать, когда ты уходишь из дома, к твоему сведению. Мне всё ещё нужно иногда разговаривать с людьми.

– Ха! – фыркнул Сириус. – Теперь  _ ты  _ вдруг хочешь посекретничать с кем-то ни с того ни с сего? Вот это новости. 

– Пошёл нахуй! – закричал Римус изо всех сил.

– Пошёл нахуй к своему магглу! Это же очевидно, зачем он здесь! – закричал Сириус в ответ. Римус вздрогнул, как будто его ударили. Он уставился на Сириуса и увидел обиду в его глазах. Неужели всё дело было просто в старой скучной заурядной ревности?

Римус заставил себя расслабиться, опустить плечи и разжать челюсть. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Грант сейчас на диване, потому что он мой друг, и я не хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, – очень ровно сказал он. – А я здесь с тобой, потому что нет больше никого другого, с кем я хочу находиться вместе в одной комнате. Даже если ты ведёшь себя как последний кретин.

Сириус поджал губы, затем расслабился. Он выглядел так, как будто очень сильно хотел продолжить спорить, но ему нечего было сказать. В конце концов, он просто лёг на спину, сложил руки на груди и сказал в потолок:

–  _ Сам ты  _ последний кретин.

Римус засмеялся, закончив переодеваться, и забрался на кровать рядом с Сириусом.

– Я  _ твой  _ последний кретин, – он взялся за край одеяла и стянул его вниз с тела Сириуса. Сириус позволил ему, наблюдая за Римусом, который начал развязывать шнурок на его пижамных штанах. После этого он стянул их вниз и облизнул губы. – Дай мне загладить свою вину?

Сириус закусил губу, кивнул и выгнул спину, и после этого они ещё долго не говорили.

Утром Гранта уже не было в квартире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни:  
> \- I Wanna Be Straight - Ian Dury & The Blockheads.  
> \- Duchess - The Stranglers.


	168. Война: Весна и Лето 1980 года

_ You know I'm born to lose, _

_ and gambling's for fools. _

_ But that's the way I like it baby _

_ I don't wanna live forever _

_ Ты знаешь, что я был рождён, чтобы проигрывать, _

_ Азартные игры для дураков, _

_ Но именно так мне и нравится, детка. _

_ Я не хочу жить вечно. _

В этом январе, буквально через год после похорон его матери, Римус присутствовал ещё на одной поминальной службе – в этот раз в память о Флимонте и Юфемии Поттер.

Они оба умерли с промежутком в час друг между другом в последние унылые дни декабря. Их потеря была невероятно ощутима, и не только членами Ордена. Поместье Поттеров несколько недель полнилось посетителями, скорбящими, старыми друзьями, и у каждого из них была история о каком-то проявлении доброты родителей Джеймса.

– Юфемия всегда говорила, что я могу просить у неё  _ что угодно,  _ когда я видела ее в Святом Мунго, – плакала Марлин. – Она была таким великолепным целителем, ну почему я не познакомилась с ней раньше.

– Они были так добры к нам после того, как мы сбежали, – сказала Андромеда, держа Теда за руку и качая свою дочь на коленях. – Постоянно связывались с нами, проверяли, что у нас всё хорошо, не нужна ли нам помощь… я просто не могу поверить, что их больше нет…

– Если наш дом будет хотя бы наполовину так же гостеприимен, как их дом, то я буду горд этим, – добавил Артур Уизли, протирая свои очки, которые слегка запотели.

– Самые лучшие из волшебников, – сказал Дамблдор во время речи, которую он произносил на службе. – Светоч понимания, толерантности, добродушия и единства – все качества, которые являются самыми ценными для нас.

– Даже как-то к месту то, что они ушли в рождество, – сказала одна сморщенная старуха на поминках. – Я всегда любила ходить на вечеринки Поттеров в честь дня подарков.

– Я буду скучать по мясным пирожкам Эффи! – добавил какой-то старик.

– Я буду скучать по самогону Монти! – усмехнулся другой. Шелест доброго смеха прокатился по комнате, и за ним последовала хрупкая тишина, пока все вспоминали бескрайнюю гостеприимность Поттеров.

Римус оставил свои собственные воспоминания о Поттерах при себе, потому что он чувствовал, что у него было самое меньшее право на них из всех собравшихся. И всё же он никогда не забудет, что это именно они приютили его, когда узнали, что в семнадцать лет он остался бездомным, и это они помогли ему найти маму.

В каком-то смысле это отличалось от других смертей в Ордене, потому что Поттеры умерли в престарелом возрасте, и их не убили – так что счастливые воспоминания были более уместны.

Но всё равно это казалось так несправедливо. Время бессмысленно, когда речь идёт о тех, кого ты любишь, подумал Римус. Ему не хватило одиннадцати месяцев с Хоуп – и Джеймсу наверняка не хватило двадцати лет с его родителями.

Сириус, Питер и Римус молча приняли решение взять себя в руки ради Джеймса. Он был источником силы мародёров с самого детства; он самоотверженно защищал и поддерживал каждого из них в тот или иной момент, и они даже не ставили под вопрос, что они ответят тем же самым сейчас, в его самый тёмный час.

Они взяли на себя ответственность встречать как можно больше скорбящих и держать их как можно дальше от Джеймса, у которого и так было полно забот. Целых две недели они втроём принимали букеты цветов и противни с домашней едой (что было очень кстати, потому что Галли домашний эльф была безутшена и целыми днями лежала, свернувшись на диване, рыдая и опустошая одну бутылку сливочного пива за другой). Лили взяла на себя все денежные и юридические вопросы – Римус не мог не восхищаться тем, как быстро она изучила основные моменты имущественного права волшебного мира – пока Элис и Молли помогали ей следить за домом и упаковывать вещи, которые необходимо было упаковать.

Это было мрачно уместно, что 1980 год начался со смерти. Много лет спустя Римус будет вспоминать этот момент как переломную точку в войне; как будто потеря Поттеров перевернула с ног на голову все основы реальности. После их похорон всё меньше и меньше вещей казались логичными. То, что когда-то казалось безоговорочным, теперь стало неопределённым, и тот – уже небольшой – круг людей, которым он доверял и которых любил, стал сжиматься всё сильнее и сильнее.

Весь остаток января Сириус и Римус проходили друг мимо друга словно корабли в ночи – один из них задерживался допоздна, второй посыпался на рассвете для той или другой миссии. Они оба были решительно настроены взять на себя работу Джеймса, и из-за этого они были заняты как никогда. Иногда один из них или даже оба могли остаться на ночь у Поттеров или у кого-то другого из Ордена в целях безопасности.

Оплакивание Флимонта и Юфемии вдобавок ко всему означало, что те редкие минуты, которые они проводили вместе, были наполнены тишиной.

Сириус плакал в тот день, когда они узнали. Они оба плакали, но боль была более острой для Сириуса.

– Это несправедливо! Это несправедливо! – повторял он снова и снова, распахнув свои отчаянные глаза.

Римус тщательно отложил свою собственную скорбь в сторону, чтобы быть более сильным, и осознал, что справляться с происходящим было легче, если он сосредотачивался на том, чтобы помочь Сириусу.

Это было очень сложно, и какое-то время ему казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет почувствовать счастье или радость. Единственная хорошая новость ворвалась в их жизни совершенно неожиданно (как обычно и бывает с хорошими новостями) одним воскресным днём в начале февраля.

Сириус был где-то с Джеймсом – в кои-то веки не на миссии. Будучи мальчиками, Джеймс и Сириус заползали друг к другу в кровати, когда один из них был несчастен. Будучи мужчинами, они проводили долгие дни, летая над деревней на байке Сириуса. Римус не ревновал – раз уж на то пошло, это было облегчением, что ему не приходилось летать с ним.

Он проводил свой день, изучая отражающие проклятия, что хотя бы позволяло ему чувствовать, будто он делает что-то полезное. Он как раз решил немного передохнуть и заварить себе чаю, когда сова постучала клювом в кухонное окно. Она принесла записку от Лили:  _ ‘Можешь заскочить где-нибудь к пяти? Я приготовлю ужин.’ _ И, конечно, он моментально был готов идти. Это было хорошо – его планы на ужин включали в себя фасоль на тосте, которую он ел уже три раза на этой неделе.

На улице до сих пор было очень холодно, мороз стоял в воздухе несколько недель в этом феврале, и весна всё никак не могла начаться. Римус был благодарен, что он мог просто ступить в камин в их квартире и моментально появиться в гостиной Поттеров, даже не выходя на улицу. Он надеялся, что Сириус оделся потеплее; холодный ветер был не шуткой с той-то скоростью, с которой он летал.

– Я здесь! – крикнул Римус, стряхивая пепел и дымолётный порошок со своей потрёпанной мантии.

Кот Иероним злобно мяукнул на него – Римус спугнул его с тёплого местечка на ковре.

– Я на кухне! – крикнула Лили в ответ.

Римус прошёл к ней. Дом ощущался пустым уже много недель, но кухня была такой же тёплой и уютной, как и всегда. Лили сидела за широким дубовым столом, склоняясь на книгой рецептов. Она убрала волосы в неаккуратный пучок, который держала ее волшебная палочка. На плите стояла кастрюля, которую сама по себе мешала зачарованная ложка, и что-то очень вкусно пахло в духовке. 

– Привет, красавчик, – ухмыльнулась она, подняв на него взгляд.

– Здарова, – помахал он рукой. – Тебе с чем-нибудь помочь?

– Было бы здорово. Ножи и вилки в ящике, – кивнула она в сторону кухонной стойки у стены. – Наверное, мы поедим здесь, здесь уютней.

– Мы вдвоём? – спросил он, отправляясь достать приборы.

– Впятером, – покачала она головой. – Питер будет тут с минуты на минуту, и мальчики тоже должны уже скоро вернуться… ну, зависит от Сириуса.

– А? – нахмурился Римус. В записке ничего не говорилось про Сириуса. Лили покраснела.

– Эм… в общем, я позвала тебя сюда, потому что мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать…

У Римуса затряслись руки, и он уронил столовый нож, который успел взять. Теперь у них не было хороших новостей, и у него развилась паранойя касательно разных объявлений.

– Это хорошие новости! – поспешно сказала Лили, заметив выражение его лица. – Обещаю! Просто дело в том, что… эм, мы думали, что будет лучше… ну,  _ Джеймс  _ думал, что будет лучше, если он скажет Сириусу сам. Ну знаешь, один на один… после того, что случилось в прошлый раз…

– В прошлый раз? – нахмурился Римус. Они же не могут снова пожениться? – Вы же не расстаётесь?!

– Римус, я сказала, что это  _ хорошие  _ новости! – легко засмеялась Лили. – Серьёзно, ты всегда думаешь самое худшее… 

Она встала из-за стола, чтобы убрать книги на место. Римус хорошенько к ней присмотрелся. Она немного увеличилась в бёдрах – не то чтобы он собирался говорить это одной из своих самых старых и лучших друзей. Да и всё равно это ей шло, она была до сих пор необычайно красивой, по его мнению. И пахла она тоже немного по-другому.

Он моргнул и покачал головой, с такой силой захлопнув ящик, что вся стойка задрожала, а Лили подскочила на месте.

– Ты беременна!

Она ещё больше покраснела и кивнула, и ее губы растянулись в самой широкой улыбке, какую Римус видел у кого-либо за последние несколько месяцев. Не в силах подобрать слова, он просто обогнул стол и крепко ее обнял.

– Потрясающе! – выдохнул он, вдруг переполнившись эмоциями. – Великолепно! О боже, Лили!

– Я знаю! – пискнула она. – Рожать в июле! Ты понятия не имеешь, как трудно было молчать об этом!

Римус отстранился, чтобы дать ей воздуха, и вытер глаза.

– Это не из-за Сириуса?

– Не только из-за этого… – признала она. – Мы хотели выждать какой-то период времени для оплакивания… Юфемия и Флимонт знали, конечно. Это просто разбивало нам сердце, когда мы рассказали им. Но я вынуждена признать, я немного переживаю насчёт того, как Сириус это воспримет…

– Если он скажет хоть что-нибудь, помимо поздравлений, я ему уши надеру! – эмоционально пообещал Римус. Лили засмеялась.

– Тебе придётся встать в очередь после меня и Джеймса.

Римус засмеялся, до сих пор вытирая влажные глаза, и начал накрывать на стол. Как только он поставил на стол последнюю тарелку, вдали он услышал низкий грохот байка, приближающийся к дому. Лили подняла на него взгляд и закусила губу. Он лишь улыбнулся ей.

– Всё будет хорошо.

Сириус парковал свой байк на заднем дворе. Римус часто думал о том, что бы Юфемия сказала ему на это – но, конечно, она бы никогда не смогла отказать своему синеглазому мальчику ни в чём и простила бы грязевые следы от шин на ее газоне со своей материнской снисходительностью.

Двери на задний двор с грохотом распахнулись, и Сириус широким шагом ворвался на кухню – его волосы растрепались от ветра, нос и щёки порозовели от холода. Он улыбался, улыбался так ярко, что сердце Римуса пропустило удар, и он почувствовал, как старая школьная влюблённость вновь просыпается внутри.

– Миссис Сохатая! – Сириус подошёл прямо к Лили, широко разведя руки, подхватил ее в объятие и поцеловал в макушку. – Потрясающе, чёрт возьми!

Римус выдохнул с облегчением и пошёл жать руки Джеймсу, который вошёл вслед за Сириусом, его волосы и шарф точно так же растрёпаны, обветренное лицо сияло как олицетворение радости.

– Ребёнок! – только и смог сказать ему Римус. – У тебя будет грёбаный ребёнок!

Джеймс засмеялся, сжимая его руку.

– Чертовски верно, Лунатик.

– Садись! – Сириус выдвинул стул для Лили, заставляя ее опуститься на него. – Мерлин, Лунатик, что ты за джентльмен такой, заставляешь Лили выполнять всю работу в ее положении?!

– Эй! – зыркнул на него Римус. – Я, вообще-то, накрывал на стол…

– Всё в порядке, честно, – засмеялась Лили. – Но если вы, мальчики, хотите подать ужин, то пожалуйста. Ягнёнок в духовке, Джеймс, он уже должен быть готов.

Так они втроём начали возиться на кухне, оставляя за собой, наверное, больше шума и беспорядка, чем это было необходимо. Сириус начал насвистывать песенку ‘Kooks’, Джеймс открыл бутылку шампанского (и бутылку сливочного пива для Лили), чтобы поднять тост, и Римус лишь улыбался во время всего этого, пока его щёки не заболели, ведь его друзья просто были счастливы все вместе.

Затем пришёл Питер, и всё началось сначала, их счастье увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии, когда они все садились за идеальный семейный ужин. Это было именно тем, в чём все нуждались.

– Как это вообще произошло?! – воскликнул Питер, собирая подливку остатками своего йоркширского пудинга.

– Ну, Хвост, – ухмыльнулся Сириус, – когда волшебник и волшебница очень сильно любят друг друга…

– Ой, заткнись, – засмеялся Питер, пиная его под столом. – Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду…

– Это просто произошло, – пожал плечами Джеймс. – Наверное, мы были немного неосторожны где-то в хэллоуин…

– Дже ймс! – Лили легко шлёпнула его по руке. – Не обязательно рассказывать все подробности, я уверена, что Лунатик не хочет этого слышать.

– Почему я? – Римус нахмурился на эти слова.

– О, ну… понимаешь, я просто знаю, что ты предпочитаешь не распространяться насчёт… эм… – Лили не могла подобрать слова. Римус сложил руки на груди, уставившись на них всех с напускным возмущением.

– Вы все считаете меня ханжой!

Они все рассмеялись, и Сириус ласково похлопал его по плечу.

– Не переживай, Лунатик – они просто не знают тебя так, как я.

– А это ещё что значит… – начал Питер, но Римус – видя, куда повернул этот разговор – быстро перебил его:

– Вы уже придумали имена для ребёнка?

– Нет, не то чтобы, – ответила Лили, до сих пор посмеиваясь. – Семейное имя было бы неплохой идеей, но… 

– Что бы вы ни делали, – сказал Сириус, – назовите бедного ребёнка как-нибудь  _ нормально.  _ Никаких созвездий, Годрика ради.

– Я выпью за это, – Римус поднял свой бокал и осушил его. Это был уже третий, но он решил, что никто не заметит, к тому же, они же тут праздновали, в конце концов.

– Когда вы узнаете, мальчик это или девочка? – спросил Питер.

– Мы не будем узнавать пол заранее, – сказал Джеймс.

– Чур я буду крёстным отцом! – закричал Сириус.

– Ты не можешь  _ застолбить  _ роль крёстного отца! – возмущённо воскликнул Питер.

– Только что это сделал, – показал ему язык Сириус.

***

И вот так, как и всегда, именно Джеймс и Лили сумели вытащить всех из этой мрачной зимней трясины как раз к началу весны. Мародёры и их друзья встретили остаток года с заново открытыми глазами и новообретённой целью. Потому что сражаться на войне было одним делом – но борьба за будущего ребёнка Поттеров сразу сделала каждое сражение более стоящим.

И более того, не они одни праздновали радостное событие. Артур и Молли поприветствовали очередного рыжего сына этим мартом, и Элис объявила, что у них с Фрэнком тоже будет ребёнок этим летом.

– Только представь! – сказала Мэри, убирая чашки из-под чая и кружки из-под кофе, которые остались после собрания Ордена. – Их дети будут расти вместе, и будут учиться в Хогвартсе вместе… это так здорово, да?

Римус согласно кивнул. Он бы что угодно отдал, лишь бы его растил кто-то из этих людей; лишь бы иметь детство в окружении магии, любви и смеха.

До этого он никогда особо не думал о детях – его собственное детство было катастрофой таких масштабов, что он считал, что он просто не подходит на роль родителя. Но глядя на Джеймса и Лили, он осознал, что звучало это довольно неплохо.

Конечно, энтузиазм Римуса в ожидании ‘Малыша Сохатого’ бледнел по сравнению с переполняющим восторгом Сириуса.

– Это будет невероятно здорово, Лунатик! – бормотал он, вернувшись домой одним майским днём с очередного импульсивного похода за покупками. – Только представь их всех на мётлах! Команда по квиддичу Орден Феникса!

– Эм… а со скольки лет можно летать на метле? – спросил Римус, нервно оценивая взглядом пакеты в руках Сириуса. Ни один из них не напоминал по форме метлу, но с Сириусом никогда нельзя было знать наверняка.

– Это в основном просто книги и одежда, – успокоил его Сириус с лёгким смешком. – И ещё игрушки, просто всякие мелочи…

– Этот ребёнок будет таким избалованным… – цокнул Римус.

– Вот и хорошо, – показал ему язык Сириус. – Никому ещё не приносило пользы безрадостное детство, да ведь, Лунатик? – он выгнул бровь, и Римус стыдливо опустил голову и больше никогда не ругал Сириуса за это.

***

После полнолуния в июне Римуса пригласили ещё на одну встречу с Грюмом и Фероксом. Будучи старше и мудрее на год, он потребовал встретиться с ним вне офиса мракоборцев на этот раз. Они согласились – у них не было особого выбора. Римус стал довольно нагло подходить к своей роли неофициального сотрудника по связям с оборотнями, и это наверняка было видно. По крайней мере, Грюм больше не командовал им так сильно.

Они встретились в маленьком пабе для рабочих недалеко от Дерби. Римус прибыл первым и заказал себе пинту пива, затем сел за стол с газетой в руках, которую взял на вокзале. Он вырвал страницу с кроссвордом и аккуратно сложил ее в грудной карман. Сириусу нравилось отгадывать кроссворды.

Он выбрал место в конце паба, потому что там было тихо, и ещё потому что у этих скамей была высокая деревянная спинка, что было хорошо для его спины. Ему до сих пор было больно после последней луны, и он пытался сидеть прямо.

Ферокс пришёл через несколько минут.

– Ну привет, наш Кев, – кивнул он, усаживаясь на барный стул напротив Римуса.

Они получили указания начать использовать фальшивые имена, когда занимались делами Ордена, на случай, если кто-то их подслушивал. Римус не был в восторге от ‘Кевина’, но был вынужден признать, что это, наверное, всё равно было лучше его смехотворного имени. Когда мародёры впервые услышали о кодовых именах, они захотели взять себе имена Пол, Джон, Джордж и Ринго в честь участников группы Битлз, но Грюм сказал им, что это было бы слишком очевидно.

– Здравствуй, Норман, – кивнул Римус Фероксу.

– Мистер Томпсон будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

– Хорошо. Заказать тебе выпить?

– Неа, я на службе.

Римус пожал плечами и сделал глоток своего пива. Ферокс наблюдал за ним с ровным выражением лица.

– Так, что, – спросил его старый учитель, – как жизнь?

– О, ну, знаешь, – снова пожал плечами Римус, – мы все просто делаем то, что можем.

– Я слышал, ты был занят в последнее время – у тебя просто талант в вопросах безопасности, да?

– Ну да, я помогал Элис… э… Стеффи. Прости.

Ферокс хрипло засмеялся над осечкой Римуса.

– Не волнуйся об этом. Это всё равно чушь собачья. Но всё же, обеспечение безопасности – это очень полезный талант, правда? Может, ты захочешь заниматься чем-то подобным для министерства? После того, как это всё закончится?

– Системами безопасности? – нахмурился Римус. Он не особо думал об этом раньше. – Я не знаю, это не совсем чтобы… я хочу сказать, я хочу помогать людям, разумеется, но я не уверен, что… люди не хотят видеть такого, как я, в своих домах.

– Выше нос, парень, – по-доброму сказал Ферокс. – Всё не так уж мрачно.

Римус снова выпил. Он уже почти закончил и теперь думал, будет ли у него время на вторую пинту. Наверное, нет. Не очень-то это профессионально. Хотя  _ технически  _ это было в лечебных целях – у него очень болела спина.

Грюм – ‘мистер Томпсон’ – пришёл несколько минут спустя. Он выглядел более измученным, чем когда-либо. Война, казалось, оказывает влияние на его физическое состояние – он собрал на себе больше шрамов, чем у кого-либо, кого знал Римус (не считая только, наверное, себя). Но опять же, Грюм потерял больше частей тела – если он не будет вести себя более осторожно, подумал Римус, то он станет совсем как старый Профессор Кеттлбёрн.

– Кевин, Норман, – кивнул Грюм им обоим.

Он пришёл в маггловской одежде – или, по крайней мере, в его видении маггловской одежды. Безвкусная гавайская рубашка с древними горчично-жёлтыми брюками клёш. Римусу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить серьёзное лицо.

– Я перейду прямо к делу, – сказал он, усаживаясь на третий стул за столом. – Его снова видели. Наши общие знакомые.

Это означало Сивого. Римус сглотнул и кивнул головой.

– Где?

– Недалеко от Дублина. Мы думаем, что он залёг на дно; зализывает раны, но он до сих пор шестёрка сами-знаете-кого.

Римус снова кивнул. Он знал, что Сивый не испарится вот так вот просто; он всегда знал, что в итоге они встретятся снова.

– Хорошие новости в том, – сказал Ферокс, наклоняясь ближе, – что он не вербует новых людей – все источники утверждают, что большинство его стаи покинуло его.

– Источники? – Римус резко поднял взгляд.

– Ну, – ухмыльнулся Ферокс, – я совершил небольшое путешествие в изумрудный остров* на прошлой неделе. (*поэтическое название Ирландии)

– Ты что?! – Римус был потрясён этой новостью. – Тебя могли убить!

– Успокойся, парень, – сказал Грюм и положил ладонь на стол. – Норман ведёт это дело с тех пор, как ты ещё лежал в пелёнках. Он знает, что делает.

– О, да он просто волнуется, да, Кев? – пихнул его Ферокс.

Римус ничего не ответил. Как он мог сказать этим двум мужчинам – которые были старше него, опытней, мудрей и наверняка могущественней – что они вели себя как идиоты? Это было совершенно смешно, что даже спустя пятнадцать лет после смерти Лайелла Люпина министерство продолжало недооценивать Сивого. Отказывалось хоть чему-то учиться на своих ошибках.

– Вы должны были сказать мне, – наконец сказал он. – Я мог бы помочь. Посоветовать что-нибудь, по крайней мере.

– Я не был один, не волнуйся, – улыбнулся Ферокс. – Я взял с собой молодого Дэниэля – в смысле, эм… нет, чёрт, я забыл, что это…

– Дэнни?! – воскликнул Римус, ещё больше шокированный. – Но…

– Ничего личного, – сказал Грюм. – Ты знаешь о них больше, чем кто-либо другой, но после прошлого года ты слишком близок со стаей, слишком узнаваем для них. Мы не могли рисковать.

– Вы могли бы сказать мне, – повторил Римус, хоть и знал, что этим он ничего не добьётся.

– Мы говорим тебе сейчас.

Римус поджал губы. Дэнни Маккиннон! Сивый, должно быть, просто смеялся над ними; и они даже понятия об этом не имеют.

– Ну и что тогда? – спросил он, зная, что теперь он выглядел очевидно раздражённым. – Что вам нужно от меня?

– Ну, мы знаем, что он перемещается. Он покинул Дублин после последнего полнолуния и пропал без следа. Он и ещё молодая женщина.

– Ливия, – сказал Римус.

– Ты ее знаешь?

– Это наверняка она, – кивнул Римус. – Она его самая верная сторонница, она никогда не оставит его.

– Ты можешь описать ее? Дэниэль почуял запах, но мы ее не видели, – с энтузиазмом сказал Ферокс.

Римус кивнул.

– Ладно. Но в следующий раз вы скажете мне…

– Ладно, ладно, – Грюм нетерпеливо покачал головой. – Мы будем держать тебя в курсе дела,  _ насколько это возможно и разумно.  _ А теперь, что ты можешь рассказать нам об этой суке Ливии?

Римус рассказал им столько, сколько знал. Он чувствовал себя так, будто ступает заново на старую территорию, но его всё равно никто никогда не слушал. Он объяснил, как выглядит Ливия – это было довольно просто, она не была похожа на среднестатистическую волшебницу.

– Мы найдём их, парень, не переживай, – сказал Ферокс, пожимая руку Римуса перед уходом. Он совершенно упустил всю суть.

Они не выследили стаю Кастора – если они вообще до сих пор были стаей. Грюм думал, что они покинули страну, и Римус надеялся на это. Он надеялся, что никто никогда не найдёт их снова. К тому времени, как они были готовы уходить, Римусу срочно нужен был шот, плевать на ещё одну пинту – его спину простреливало болью с каждым шагом, угрожая ему полноценным спазмом. Он был серьёзно в плохом настроении.

Он телепортировался обратно в Лондон и с такой силой распахнул входную дверь, что ручка ударилась о стену.

– Ёбаныйврот! – Сириус подскочил на своём месте на диване.

Римус пристыженно моргнул на него.

– Прости. Я не знал, что ты дома.

– Что случилось?

– Грёбаный Грюм! Грёбаный  _ Ферокс!  _ – Римус скривился от боли, снимая куртку.

– У тебя всё ещё болит спина? – Сириус с сочувствием склонил голову набок. – Иди сюда, – он подвинулся на диване и подобрал колени, чтобы Римус мог сесть перед ним.

Римус так и сделал и закрыл глаза, благодарно вздыхая, когда Сириус начал уверенно массировать его плечи, убирая боль своими умелыми пальцами.

– Что случилось? – снова спросил он. – Они же не… тебе не нужно снова туда отправляться, нет?

– Нет, – ответил Римус. – Нет, просто… я не знаю, у тебя когда-нибудь есть такое чувство, будто все считают тебя просто каким-то ребёнком-идиотом, который ничего не знает?

– Никто так не думает, – успокоил его Сириус.

– Я знаю, что  _ вы, ребята,  _ так не думаете, но… уфф. Они просто не слушают меня. Я знаю об оборотнях больше, чем кто-либо другой в Ордене. Я блудный сын Сивого, бога ради!

– Не говори так, – Сириус вдруг обнял его за талию, прижимая близко и крепко к себе, как будто Римус собирался сбежать куда-то. – Если Грюм с Фероксом держат тебя подальше от этого монстра, то хорошо.

Римус прижался к Сириусу и больше ничего не говорил.

***

_ Will you stay in our lovers’ story? _

_ If you stay, you won’t be sorry, _

_ ‘cuz we believe in you. _

_ Soon you’ll grow, so take a chance _

_ On a couple of kooks, hung up on romancing. _

_ Останешься ли ты в нашей любовной истории? _

_ Если останешься, то не пожалеешь, _

_ Потому что мы в тебя верим. _

_ Скоро ты вырастешь, так что пользуйся шансом _

_ С парочкой чудаков, помешаных на романтике. _

31-ое июля, 1980 год.

– Римус, просыпайся! – Сириус резко потряс его за плечо.

– Отъебись, – буркнул Римус, закрываясь одеялом с головой. – Сейчас середина ночи.

– Какая разница?! Давай, время пришло! Малыш Сохатый скоро будет здесь! Или малышка… Лялька!

– Что?! – Римуса как молния ударила, и он сел прямо. – Блять!

– Вот это настрой! – заликовал Сириус. – Одевайся!

Римус слетел с кровати и оделся так быстро, что два раза запнулся о вторую штанину своих джинсов и ударился головой о шкаф.

– Ау, – бурчал он, потирая свой лоб, пока следовал за Сириусом в гостиную.

– Глупый придурок, – ласково сказал Сириус. – Нам повезло, что там будет Марлин, да?

– У меня есть такое ощущение, что она будет занята…

Сириус зашёл в камин и взял в кулак немного дымолётного порошка. Когда он уже готов был бросить его вниз, он как-то забавно посмотрел на Римуса, склонив голову набок.

– Лунатик, у тебя рубашка наизнанку.  **_Поместье Поттеров._ **

И после этого он исчез в зелёном пламени. Римус опустил взгляд на свою рубашку. Пуговицы были на обратной стороне. Чёрт. Ох, ну, он был слишком сонным и слишком дёрганым, чтобы разбираться с этим сейчас. Он тоже забрал немного дымолётного порошка и зашёл в камин.

Гостиная Поттеров, в которую он приземлился, в данный момент напоминала комнату ожидания на вокзале. Галли пронеслась мимо с кипой одеял в руках, пока Мэри, Питер, Сириус и Артур Уизли стояли рядом и разговаривали.

– Римус! – Мэри быстро его обняла. – У тебя рубашка наизнанку, – сказала она, поглаживая его рукой по груди.

– Есть какие-нибудь новости? – спросил он.

– Джеймс отправил патронус Марлин около двух часов назад – она спала у меня, чтобы было легче добраться до Святого Мунго, так что я тоже пришла. С тех пор они там наверху, я спрашивала, могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь, но ты знаешь Марлс, когда у неё есть задание…

– Джеймс тоже наверху? – Римус бросил нервный взгляд на потолок. Он бы никогда не признался в этом, но был в абсолютном ужасе от родов. Он не был на сто процентов уверен в том, что это в себя включало, не считая криков и наверняка крови тоже.

– Думаешь, им что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Сириус, направляясь в сторону лестницы.

– У мисс Маккиннон всё под контролем, – радостно сказал Артур. – Джеймс не занимается ничем особенным, кроме как держит Лили за руку, это я вам обещаю. Присядьте, ребятки, боюсь, нам придётся ещё долго ждать.

И они все тихо ждали. В комнате царила какая-то странная атмосфера – никто, кроме Артура, никогда ещё не испытывал подобного беспокойства, и Римус был очень рад его присутствию. Мэри поднялась на ноги и раздвинула шторы. Лето было в самом разгаре, и солнце уже поднялось в небе, птицы пели, и маггловский молочник насвистывал песенку, обходя дома.

– Кому-нибудь сделать чаю? – спросил Римус, чувствуя нужду сделать что-нибудь полезное. Он смерил взглядом Питера, который подпирал голову рукой и дремал. – Или, может, кофе?

– Хорошая идея, Лунатик, – кивнул Сириус. – Я помогу.

На кухне они увидели, что Галли уже разложила всё для чая и поставила воду кипятиться в большом медном чайнике на плиту, так что Римусу и Сириусу нужно было лишь найти кофе. Они сделали это в тишине, хотя Римус поймал взгляд Сириуса пару раз и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на мальчишеский восторг, который он видел в глазах напротив.

Как раз когда они собирались внести подносы в гостиную, дверь наверху с грохотом открылась, и на лестнице послышались быстрые шаги.

– Бродяга?! – голос Джеймса.

– Сохатый?! – Сириус пробежал по коридору и перегнулся через перила, чтобы посмотреть наверх. Римус быстро присоединился к нему, и Питер поспешил к ним.

Джеймс посмотрел на них вниз, раскрасневшийся, с затуманенными глазами, улыбающийся изо всех сил.

– Это мальчик!

Гарри. Они выбрали это имя, если верить Марлин, которая спустилась вниз, с благодарностью приняла чашку чая и медленно опустилась на диван. Под ее глазами залегли тёмные круги, но она всё равно всем улыбнулась.

– Молниеносные роды, – пробормотала она, медленно потягивая молочную заварку. – Двадцать минут активных родов!

– Может, он будет охотником, как Джеймс! – восторженно сказал Питер.

– Лили в порядке? – спросила Мэри.

Марлин кивнула.

– Конечно, в порядке. Ничто не может остановить Эванс.

– Я тогда пойду, – сказал Артур, поднимаясь на ноги и застёгивая свою потёртую мантию. – Я уже и так очень надолго оставил Молли и мальчиков – я передам Дамблдору хорошие новости, разумеется.

Они все попрощались. Когда Артур ушёл, Сириус подошёл к лестнице, чтобы посмотреть наверх.

– Сириус, дорогой, – резко позвала Марлин, – дай им немного побыть одним, хорошо? Семейное время.

– О, хорошо, – кивнул он, повернулся обратно в комнату и прислонился к дверной раме. Какое-то время он смотрел в одну точку, и на этот раз Римус не смог угадать, о чём тот думает. Сириус медленно покачал головой и сказал: – Гарри Поттер, – очень тихо.

– Я думаю, это хорошее имя, – ярко сказала Мэри. Она бросила взгляд на Марлин и подавила смешок. – Лучше, чем Нэвилл, да? 

Марлин тоже виновато засмеялась.

– О, не надо, я чудом не рассмеялась, когда Фрэнк сказал мне.

Римус поднялся и подошёл к Сириусу. Сплёл их пальцы вместе.

– Ты крёстный отец, – прошептал он. Сириус повернул голову к Римусу с улыбкой на губах.

– Да, – кивнул он. – …Чёрт возьми, я очень надеюсь, что я не облажаюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Ace of Spades’ группы Motorhead.  
> Песня в середине – ‘Kooks’ Дэвида Боуи.
> 
> Добро пожаловать, Гарри! 💕


	169. Война: Осень и Зима 1980 года

_ You done too much, much too young _

_ You're married with a kid when you could be having fun with me _

_ You done too much, much too young _

_ Now you're married with a son when you should be having fun with me _

_ Don't wanna be rich, don't wanna be famous _

_ Ain't he cute? No he ain't. _

_ He's just another burden on the welfare state. _

_ Ты пропал, будучи слишком молодым, _

_ Ты женился, у тебя есть ребёнок, когда мог бы веселиться со мной, _

_ Ты пропал, будучи слишком молодым, _

_ И теперь ты женат, у тебя сын, когда ты должен веселиться со мной. _

_ Не хочу богатств, не хочу славы, _

_ Разве он не милашка? Нет, не милашка. _

_ Он лишь очередная обуза для государства всеобщего благосостояния. _

Среда, 3-е сентября, 1980 год.

_ Вжууух – плюх. _

Римус приземлился на ноги – едва-едва – прямо в грязевую лужу посреди главной улицы.

– Вот дерьмо, – пробормотал он, отодвигая плащ в сторону, чтобы посмотреть – его ботинки не подлежали спасению, носки уже промокли насквозь. Он и не осознавал, что дыры были такими большими, ему определённо пора покупать новые, только надо проверить свои сбережения.

Судя по небу, скоро ещё может пойти дождь. Просто  _ идеально,  _ мать его _. _

Римус был в очень плохом настроении, и промокшие ноги были самым наименьшим злом. И всё же он прибыл в Хогсмид не просто так, и он знал, что ему нужно взять себя в (метафорические) руки и покончить уже с этим. Хотел бы он быть не один, но даже если кто-то и смог бы пойти с ним (Джеймс сидел с малышом, Лили и Сириус отправились в Бродстерс на разведку, Марлин, Питер и Мэри работали), ему приказали идти одному. Как всегда.

Он поплёлся к Трём Мётлам, думая, что там, по крайней мере, будет тёплый огонь и, может, немного виски, поджидающие его. Ему было это нужно. Когда ему говорили явиться одному, обычно это дело было связано с оборотнями, а такие дела требовали чего-нибудь покрепче. Он надеялся, что это будут новости о Сивом, а не о Касторе.

Когда паб показался в зоне видимости, на улице всё же заморосило, и он немного ускорился, чтобы не замочить хотя бы одежду. В маленькой шотландской деревушке было тихо – ученики Хогвартса сейчас на уроках, а живущие здесь волшебники работают. Да и теперь очень мало кто покидал свой дом без крайней необходимости.

В пабе было хорошо и пусто. Римус почувствовал укол ностальгии, когда зашёл внутрь, вспоминая, как каких-то два года назад они с друзьями сидели за одним из столов, наивные, с сияющими глазами, которыми они глядели в будущее. Кто бы мог подумать, что спасение мира будет таким серым, монотонным и унылым дерьмом?

– Римус Люпин, чтоб мне провалиться! – воскликнула Розмерта из-за барной стойки, уперев одну руку в округлое бедро и выпятив свою как всегда пышную грудь. Она с надеждой глянула ему за плечо. – Блэк не с тобой?

Римус покачал головой и сел у очага, чтобы хотя бы высушить свои ботинки.

– Не сегодня, Розмерта, – сказал он, пытаясь ответить с такой же радостью в голосе. – Можно мне бокал… 

– Два бокала… сливочного пива, пожалуйста, – влез знакомый голос. Римус резко обернулся и лицом к лицу встретился с Дамблдором.

– Оу, з-здравствуйте, профессор, – пристыженно поздоровался Римус.

– Римус, – вежливо кивнул Дамблдор. Он никогда не называл его ‘мистер Люпин’ с тех пор, как Римус попросил его не делать этого несколько лет назад. – Пожалуйста, присаживайся, – он сделал грациозный жест рукой, как будто священник, готовый прочитать проповедь.

Римус послушно сел за стол. Дамблдор всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя одиннадцатилетним. 

– Как ты поживаешь? – по-доброму спросил его бывший директор, грациозно усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Он поставил кожаный портфель, который выглядел очень тяжёлым, на ковёр между ними. Римус с опаской на него покосился, но ответил на вопрос.

– Хорошо, спасибо. Ну, знаете.

– Времена сейчас тяжёлые, – сказал Дамблдор, и Римус не ответил на это, потому что не совсем понимал, должен ли.

Розмерта принесла им сливочного пива и поставила бокалы на небольшой круглый стол. Когда она ушла обратно, Римус сразу же отпил немного, просто чтобы отвлечься. Он мог притвориться, что это алкоголь, может, это поможет ему успокоиться. Он отчаянно хотел закурить, но по какой-то причине это ощущалось неправильным перед Дамблдором. Так что он просто потягивал своё сливочное пиво, чувствуя, как приторный сироп оседает на его языке и скатывается вниз по горлу.

– Ты, должно быть, гадаешь, зачем я попросил тебя прийти сюда, – сказал Дамблдор, наблюдая за ним.

– Это… это… насчёт Сивого? – прошептал Римус. Дамблдор улыбнулся.

– Не стоит беспокоиться о прослушке, Римус, мы вполне спокойно можем свободно здесь разговаривать. Нет, увы, о Сивом или о юной леди, с которой он путешествует, не поступало больше никаких известий.

– Оу, – моргнул Римус. Тогда в чём дело?

– Это гораздо более неотложное дело – или, по крайней мере, будет им, если я прав.

– Ладно… – Римус проёрзал с дискомфортом. Обычно он был не тем агентом, к которому приходили с ‘неотложными делами’. Дамблдор, казалось, прочитал его мысли.

– Мне необходим кто-то с острым взглядом к мелочам и хорошим запасом терпения, – он наклонился ближе и с щелчком открыл портфель. Римус заглянул внутрь.

– Книги! – с удивлением сказал он. Внутри, должно быть, лежало около сотни книг – возможно, какие-то уменьшительные чары.

– Верно, – улыбнулся Дамблдор, снова закрыв портфель.

– Так… Вам нужно провести какое-то исследование?

– Именно так. Скажи мне, Римус, что ты знаешь о пророчествах?

– Эм… ну, я никогда не изучал Прорицание, – почесал он затылок. Теперь он был заинтригован. – Но, разумеется, они упоминаются немного в Рунах… я немного читал о них.

– Тебе придётся прочитать гораздо больше, – очень серьёзно сказал Дамблдор. – И я должен донести до тебя как важность этого задания, так и его деликатность. Всё, что ты узнаешь, должно быть сохранено в строжайшей конфиденциальности, ты понимаешь?

– Я… конечно, – кивнул Римус, слегка встревоженный. – Но что мне нужно искать?

– Пока что мы просто преследуем цельное понимание природы пророчеств. Многие книги, которые я принёс, содержат секретные записи – некоторые из них придётся перевести – об известных пророческих и вещих высказываниях. Я хотел бы знать, есть ли здесь что-то, что может как-то относиться к Волдеморту или к этому определённому моменту в истории.

– Значит… Вы думаете, что кто-то мог уже сделать предсказание? О том, как закончится война?

– Такая вероятность существует, – ответил профессор. – Но мы не можем позволить себе торопиться с выводами. Пока у нас ещё есть время, я бы хотел узнать столько, сколько возможно. 

Дамблдор постоянно переключался между ‘я’ и ‘мы’, когда говорил о войне, заметил Римус. Он думал, что он в принципе понимал.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Как мне дать Вам знать, если я что-нибудь найду?

– Я приду к тебе сам, – загадочно ответил Дамблдор. – Ещё раз, Римус, я не могу переоценить значимость этого задания. Ты никому не должен об этом рассказывать, понимаешь?

– Понимаю.

Это означало, что он не должен рассказывать Сириусу, Джеймсу и вообще любым своим друзьям. Иногда Римус задумывался, может, секреты – это просто-напросто его доля в жизни? Он подумал несколько секунд.

– Профессор?

– Да?

– Мне стоит искать пророчества, которые предотвратили… или… – он переформулировал свою мысль, потому что понял, что это было невозможно, – которые как-то обошли? Я имею в виду, я не знаю многого об этом, но всегда же существуют какие-то лазейки, правда?

Дамблдор сверкнул глазами, и на его губах появилась небольшая улыбка.

– Очень хорошо, Римус.

***

Пятница, 24-ое октября, 1980 год.

И вот так вот Римус проводил большую часть осени. Он изучал книги весь октябрь. Это было совсем неплохо – вообще-то, он этим наслаждался. Ему всегда нравилось учиться, и хоть он и скучал по мирным прохладным комнатам Хогвартской библиотеки, он был вполне доволен сидеть в маленькой квартирке в Лондоне с бесконечными чашками чая и тихо дымящейся пепельницей под рукой.

Если Сириус заходил в квартиру, он накладывал чары  _ обфаскейт  _ на книги и заметки, и Сириус казался вполне доволен этим порядком вещей. Он понимал, что на войне некоторые вещи были необходимы.

Да и в любом случае, они практически не бывали в квартире – Римус использовал ее только для работы. Они проводили гораздо больше времени в поместье Поттеров, где старая комната Джеймса теперь превратилась в детскую, но старая комната Сириуса была неизменной, разве что теперь ее половина была заполнена вещами Римуса. Вместе, мародёры и Лили стали забавной маленькой семьёй с малышом Гарри в ее центре.

Римусу понадобился месяц или около того, чтобы совсем избавиться от своего страха перед младенцами – и он до сих пор немного волновался, когда держал Гарри – но Сириус невероятно им помогал.

Сириус просто души не чаял в своём крёстном сыне. Этот ребёнок практически не слезал у него с рук, когда они приходили в гости (что было облегчением для Лили и Джеймса, которые едва выдерживали давление родительских обязанностей, совмещённых с обязанностями для Ордена).

– Скажи Бродяга, Гарри, давай! Бро-дя-гаа… – сюсюкался с ним Сириус одним вечером, качая крошечное зеленоглазое существо у себя на коленях.

– Они не начинают говорить по меньшей мере до одного года, – ухмыльнулся Римус, осторожно присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана. – Я читал про это.

–  _ Нормальные  _ дети не начинают, – Сириус взмахнул волосами, аккуратно держа Гарри за его пухлые запястья. – Но наш Гарри Поттер совсем не обычный ребёнок, он же очевидно умён не по годам. Давай, Гарри, скажи  _ Бро-дя-га… _

– Не особо возлагай на это надежды, – засмеялась Лили. – Мама Джеймса сказала мне, что  _ он  _ заговорил только в полтора года.

– Эй, – закричал Джеймс из кабинета своего отца. – Я просто был глубоко мыслящим ребёнком, вот и всё.

– О да, а потом что изменилось? – закричал Сириус в ответ с ухмылкой на губах.

– Ты снова забрал его себе, Бродяга! – заныл Питер, протягивая руки вперёд. – Давай, я его ещё не обнимал.

– Не моя вина, что он любит меня больше всех, – ответил Сириус, показал Питеру язык, а затем Гарри, раздувая при этом щёки и пуча глаза, от чего мелкий захихикал и довольно начал пускать ртом пузыри.

– Я могу обнять тебя, Пит, – подразнил Римус.

– Лили, скажи ему! – цокнул Питер, с негодованием складывая руки на груди.

– Серьёзно! У меня уже есть один сын, мне достаточно, – засмеялась Лили, поднимаясь на ноги. – Никаких драк, пока мамочка с папочкой не вернутся, понятно, мальчики? – она посмотрела на них очень строгим взглядом.

– Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Молли, – сказал Сириус.

– Ладно, я готов, – Джеймс вышел к ним через гостиную в своей уличной мантии. Лили уже давно надела свою. Она стоически им улыбнулась.

– Ну, мы пошли.

В комнате повисла холодная тишина, и Римус опустил взгляд в пол, потому что не мог заставить себя посмотреть на своих друзей и особенно на ребёнка.

Лили разбила эту тишину.

– Ой, вы, перестаньте быть такими драматичными. Это стандартная миссия, мы уже были на сотне подобных, – она подошла к Сириусу и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в макушку – которая уже была покрыта тонкими чёрными волосами. – Пока-пока, Гарри, мамочка и папочка очень сильно тебя любят. Мы скоро вернёмся.

Джеймс не попрощался – его лицо приняло это деревянное отрешённое выражение, которое Римус видел всё чаще и чаще после похорон его родителей.

– Вы уверены, что не можете сказать нам, куда… – начал Пит.

– Прости, Хвостик, – поднял руки Джеймс. – Приказы Грюма. Ты же его знаешь.

Питер кивнул, его плечи поникли. Римус понимал его чувства – было уже достаточно тяжело знать, что твои друзья шли навстречу опасности. Но было ещё тяжелее не знать, что именно их ждёт – как будто они просто исчезали из зоны доступности.

– Пойдём, – поторопила Лили своего мужа, утягивая его из комнаты. – Надеемся вернуться к утру! – крикнула она из коридора. И затем дверь захлопнулась, и Гарри тут же разревелся.

– Вот чёрт, – сказал Сириус сквозь его крики. – Эм… можешь подержать его сейчас, если хочешь, Пит?

Им понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы наконец успокоить Гарри. Он выл так, будто его сердце было разбито, и не хотел ложиться спать до самой полуночи.

– Я бы точно не смог справляться с этим на постоянной основе, – сказал Сириус, уронив голову в руки и сидя на полу детской комнаты.

– Господи, этот ребёнок одержим демонами, я клянусь, – прошептал Римус, массируя виски. У него просто раскалывалась голова.

– Дерьмо, тебе надо идти спать, – сказал Сириус, подняв на него взгляд. Его обычно безупречные шелковистые чёрные волосы были в колтунах, и там явно до сих были запутаны комочки молочной блевотины Гарри. Без тени иронии он нахмурился на Римуса. – Ты же, наверное, валишься с ног.

– О, всё нормально, – пожал плечами Римус – он попытался не скривиться, когда почувствовал ноющую боль в каждом позвонке на спине. Вчера было полнолуние. – Вообще-то, я не собирался оставаться… ну, знаешь, мне надо работать.

– А, это, – кивнул Сириус. Его рот сжался в одну прямую полоску. Он поднялся на ноги, в последний раз бросая взгляд на красно-золотую детскую кроватку. Гарри спал, спасибо вселенной. Они оба осторожно вышли из комнаты, оставив дверь на щёлку открытой.

На лестничной площадке, где до сих пор горел свет, Сириус выглядел ещё хуже – под его красными глазами с полопавшимися сосудами залегли синяки. Римус ласково прикоснулся к его руке.

– Это  _ тебе  _ надо идти спать.

Вдруг Сириус схватил его за руку, широко распахнув глаза.

– Лунатик, не уходи.

– Что? Я только вернусь в квартиру…

– Пожалуйста? – Сириус вцепился в него, почти что обезумев от усталости. – Просто отдохни одну ночь, просто останься здесь со мной?

– Пит же здесь… – Римус слегка повернул голову. Он слышал, как Пит храпит на диване внизу. Не очень-то это успокаивало, подумал он.

– Но я хочу тебя, – отчаянно сказал Сириус.

Эти слова как-то странно повлияли на Римуса. Для любого другого человека это прозвучало бы как нытьё – по-детски. В конце концов, Сириус был взрослым человеком, а у Римуса была важная работа. Но каким-то образом это выбило из Римуса чувство, которое он уже давно не ощущал по отношению к Сириусу – желание защитить его. Прижать его ближе и сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо, быть сильным и надёжным для человека, которого он любит.

Поражённый этим открытием, именно это Римус и сделал, крепко обнимая Сириуса и целуя его грязные волосы.

– Ну хорошо, – прошептал он. – Я останусь.

В конце концов – подумал он, когда Сириус поплёлся принять душ с очевидным облегчением в позе – разве Сириус не сделал бы для него то же самое?

***

Пятница, 21-ое ноября, 1980 год.

На этот раз Лили и Джеймс вернулись домой как всегда; уставшие, чуть более резкие, чуть менее яркие, но, помимо этого, в полном порядке. Римус всегда чувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда его друзья возвращались домой в целости и сохранности, и каждый раз клялся себе, что он не будет принимать это как должное. Но что это значит, когда ты молод?

Смерти не прекращались – смерти в Ордене, смерти знакомых людей – но никто по-настоящему близкий. Никто, кого бы он по-настоящему любил. Он хорошо относился к Прюиттам. С Бенджи Фенвиком он болтал пару-тройку раз. С Барабонсом так же. Но они не были близки ему, и их потеря не влияла на него значительным образом. По сравнению с другими, Римусу невероятно везло.

Разумеется, в то время ты никогда не чувствовал себя везучим. Хорошую удачу зачастую можно узнать только на расстоянии.

Сириусу исполнился двадцать один год в ноябре. Они не устраивали вечеринку, но Хагрид испёк довольно кривой – хоть и очень большой и очень вкусный – торт, который они все съели в штаб-квартире Ордена после обычного собрания. Кто-то сделал несколько фотографий, но Римус забыл отследить их местоположение.

– Для магглов этот возраст много значит, двадцать один, – сказал он, когда они ложились спать тем вечером. – В этом возрасте они становятся совершеннолетними.

– Почему? Магглы не умеют колдовать, – с зевком нахмурился Сириус.

– Нет, я знаю, это просто традиция, – попытался объяснить Римус. – Многие вещи становятся легальными или что-то такое.

– Дебильные магглы, – буркнул Сириус, уже закрыв глаза. – Я чувствую себя старым.

– Ну, это не так, – Римус улёгся рядом с ним. – Это я тут из нас двоих седею. Двадцать один – это мало. Очень очень мало.

Сириус устало вздохнул.

– Я этого не чувствую.

Римус прекрасно понимал, о чём говорит Сириус, но ему это не нравилось. Они все были пойманы в запутанном периоде между подростковым возрастом и зрелостью – и малыш Гарри лишь обострял это ощущение. Ощущение того, что у них кончалось время; ощущение необходимости достичь как можно большего и как можно скорее. Питер ползал на своей министерской работе, всегда пытаясь добиться лучшего положения; Джеймс и Лили одновременно играли в дочки-матери и солдатики – и Римус со своей зависимостью от алкоголя.

У него хотя бы было занятие. Исследования проходили неплохо – время от времени Дамблдор заскакивал, чтобы узнать о его успехах. И Римус предлагал ему столько информации, сколько мог – и с деталями, потому что он знал, что Дамблдору нравятся детали. Старик глубокомысленно кивал, гладил свою бороду и тихо сидел, размышляя. Если он приходил к каким-то умозаключениям, он ничего не говорил Римусу.

Хотя это было приятно. Римус даже впервые в жизни почувствовал, что его отношение теплеет к Дамблдору. Ему нравилось быть полезным. И тогда, прямо перед ноябрьским полнолунием, Римусу выпал шанс по-настоящему принести пользу.

Сообщение пришло от Грюма, как и всегда. Ему требовалось телепортироваться по каким-то особым координатам в пятницу 21-ого ноября и встретиться там с Фероксом.

– Скажи ему нет, – раздражённо сказал Сириус. – Чёртов Грюм, он знает, что завтра полная луна! Ты не должен бегать по его указаниям, когда тебе плохо.

– Господи, ты говоришь обо мне так, будто я инвалид, – закатил глаза Римус. – Я уверен, что на это есть уважительная причина. Я буду в порядке, не волнуйся.

– Отправь мне патронус, если что-то случится? – серьёзно попросил Сириус. – Мне плевать на протокол, просто скажи, что ты дашь мне знать?

– Всё будет  _ нормально,  _ – повторил Римус.

Он, правда, уверенно себя чувствовал насчёт всего этого. Когда луна росла, он часто чувствовал себя сильнее обычного, и приступы тошноты не донимали его до самого заката.

Было приятно выбраться из Лондона; подальше от пробок, шума и толп людей. Было приятно выбраться от Поттеров – от пелёнок, сюсюканий, плача и пюре из шпината. В назначенное время Римус телепортировался, следуя инструкциям, которые ему выдали, и оказался на вершине ветреного утёса в каком-то очень холодном и мрачном месте.

Море разбивалось о скалы на милях внизу, и высокая трава щекотала его лодыжки. Римус сделал глубокий вдох: запах соли, земли и резкого холода облаков. Волк внутри него облизнулся и внимательно навострил уши. Да. Сивый был здесь.

– Привет! – Ферокс стоял вдалеке, так что Римус видел лишь его фигуру, и махал ему рукой. Римус поднял ладонь в приветствии и пошёл к нему навстречу по направлению ветра.

– Привет, – сказал он с одышкой, когда подошёл ближе, спрятав холодные руки глубоко в карманах, его нос заледенел. После использования кодовых имён он решил, что будет глупо снова переходить на ‘Вы’, и Ферокс, казалось, совершенно не возражал. – Где мы находимся?

– В Галлоуэй, – радостно ответил Ферокс. Он надел толстое кожаное пальто с капюшоном, но его лицо всё равно покраснело от суровой погоды, и белый пар выходил из его рта, когда он говорил. – Красиво, да?

Римус не был уверен, говорит тот с сарказмом или нет, так что он просто нейтрально улыбнулся. Лично он считал, что да, местность была красивая, пусть и неприветливая.

– Сивый здесь был, – сказал он, желая перейти сразу к делу.

– Ты в этом уверен?

– На сто процентов, – кивнул Римус. Ферокс тоже кивнул.

– Отлично, значит, мы были правы. В маггловскую полицию поступило завяление о парочке бродяг, мужчине и женщине, которые выглядели подозрительно. Тогда, думаю, они были здесь?

Римус подумал над этим, снова втягивая воздух носом.

– Да, но запах уже старый… ему где-то день или около того.

– Ясно. Давай тогда пройдёмся? Посмотрим, может, он станет сильнее?

– Ладно… – Римус не совсем понимал, как он себя чувствует в роли гончей для Ордена. Но он хотел найти Сивого не меньше остальных, так что он делал то, что ему говорили.

Какое-то время они бродили по утёсу, пока Римус не убедился в направлении запаха. Пока они спускались вниз по склону прочь от моря и навстречу небольшой просёлочной дороге, он стал уверен, что Ливия и Сивый были здесь совсем недавно, и начал идти быстрее. Ферокс, конечно, без проблем поспевал за ним; он был в хорошей физической форме и совершенно здоров, как и всегда.

– Что мы будем делать, если найдём его? – спросил Римус, пока они шли. Он с осторожностью не впутывал в это Ливию, потому что – да, ладно, она определённо была убийцей, но он не мог не сочувствовать ей немного. В конце концов, она была его сестрой, пусть и в извращённом смысле.

– Грюм думает, что они прячутся куда-то перед полнолунием, – ответил Ферокс. – Основываясь на моих исследованиях, оборотни наиболее слабы после луны, так что мы подождём до этого момента.

– Исследованиях? – Римус с усмешкой посмотрел на него.

– Я читал несколько книг – информации по оборотням не очень много, кроме учебников для сдачи К.О.Т.О.В.

– Ты говорил с Мадам Помфри? Она ухаживала за мной семь лет, она знает кучу всего, – сказал Римус, пытаясь звучать не слишком нетерпеливо. – Или с Марлин Маккиннон? Она проводит собственные исследования, чтобы попытаться сделать новые открытия для ухода при ликантропии. Или, знаешь. Ты мог бы спросить  _ меня.  _ Я могу кое-что знать.

Ферокс добродушно засмеялся. 

– Ладно, парень, ладно, я вижу, куда ты клонишь. Просто дело в том, что не всегда есть время на то, чтобы следовать бесконечным зацепкам, когда дело касается такого урода, как Сивый. Нужно двигаться быстро.

Римус ничего не ответил, потому что что бы он ни сказал, вышло бы неправильно. Он действительно ненавидел критиковать Ферокса, это ощущалось чем-то неловким и постыдным. Когда-то он смотрел на него как на идеальный пример мужественности, и ему не нравилось сильно тормошить эту иллюзию. Но  _ серьёзно.  _ То, как он говорил… можно было подумать, что Сивый просто какой-то жалкий преступник, а не убийственное существо и харизматичный лидер целого культа.

Теперь запах стал очень сильным, когда они начали взбираться на очередной холм, и Римус видел огромное тёмно-серое здание вдалеке. Руины старого замка – само собой, Шотландия была усыпана подобными местами. У этого замка оставались башни, и он выглядел как большая квадратная тюрьма, устрашающе возвышающаяся над остатками болотистых рвов вокруг.

– Здесь, – сказал Римус, встав как вкопанный. – Он будет здесь.

Ферокс хлопнул его по плечу.

– Отличная работа, парень.

***

Суббота, 22-ое ноября, 1980 год.

Ферокс не хотел, чтобы Римус присутствовал на облаве Сивого. Римусу было похер на то, чего хотел Ферокс. Он знал, куда и когда идти, и ничто не могло заставить его передумать.

– Значит, я тоже пойду, – твёрдо сказал Сириус после того, как вытащил информацию из Римуса.

– Нет, чёрт возьми, ты не пойдёшь, – сказал Римус.

– Тоже пойду. Прости Лунатик, но я ни за что не потеряю тебя второй раз из-за этого монстра.

– Ты не терял меня в прошлый раз, большая ты королева драмы, это была миссия, – возразил Римус. – И вообще, я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности.

– Я каждый день подвергаюсь опасности, – пожал плечами Сириус. – Если это будет сразу после полнолуния, то тебе понадобится моя помощь, чтобы телепортироваться.

– Я уже делал это раньше, – отмахнулся Римус. – Это тяжело, но я справлюсь. В любом случае, это не обычная миссия, это будет не просто подстраховка, ты будешь моим слабым местом. Он знает, кто ты такой. Он знает, что ты для меня значишь.

– Он заставил тебя рассказать ему?!

– Можно и так сказать. Я говорил тебе, что они умеют читать мысли.

– Вот урод. Я точно иду с тобой.

Римус забыл, с каким негодованием Сириус относился к легилименции. Вальбурга использовала ее в качестве наказания, и он всегда будет ассоциировать чтение мыслей с чёрной магией. Римус не стал упоминать тот факт, что это была особенность оборотней, и что он, при определённом давлении, тоже мог это делать. Наверное, поднимать этот вопрос сейчас было бы плохой идеей, решил он.

Так что Сириус, естественно, встал у него на пути, и Римус мог лишь надеяться, что он сможет защитить его.

Они отправились в Лейк-Дистрикт на полнолуние; место, в котором мародёры уже много раз хорошо проводили время, место со счастливыми воспоминаниями. Джеймс и Питер не пошли. Джеймс не проводил с ними полнолуния с рождения Гарри, и Римус понимал, что он не хотел уходить от своей семьи. Питер сказал что-то непонятное про работу допоздна, и честно говоря, Римус был слишком занят, переживая из-за предстоящей битвы с Сивым, чтобы задавать ему вопросы.

Волк наверняка хорошо провёл время этой ночью, но Римус мало чего о ней помнил. Все воспоминания потерялись в кроваво-красном мареве трансформации, он задыхался, рвал когтями и стонал, пока ломал своё тело обратно в человеческую форму.

– Аррргх!

– Я держу тебя, Лунатик, – Сириус обнял его за плечи и натянул плащ на его тело. Римус заставил себя открыть глаза, зная, как мало у него времени.

– Палочка, – прохрипел он, поднимаясь на ноги. Сириус передал ему ее. – Нам нужно идти, сейчас, – сказал Римус, опираясь на Сириуса для поддержки, пока натягивал одежду. Его руки дрожали, пока он пытался застегнуть свою рубашку и брюки.

– Да идём мы, передохни хотя бы, – сказал Сириус спокойным и твёрдым голосом. – Держись за меня, я нас телепортирую…

Сириус держал своё слово; он не пытался переубедить Римуса идти или говорить ему, что делать. Он просто доставил их туда, куда было нужно.

Ферокс был уже на месте.

– Ладно, парни, – кивнул он, не повышая голос. Под серым небом Гэллоуэя до сих пор было довольно темно, и травяные поля были укрыты одеялами густого молочного тумана, руины замка вдалеке возвышались из него, чёрные и предвещающие что-то плохое. Здесь было так тихо, даже птицы не пели, вообще никакого шума. Это место словно стояло вне времени.

– Ты что-нибудь видел? – отчаянно спросил Римус. Он чуял их запах, он был очень сильным.

– Слышал какой-то шум; наверное, они вернулись, – сказал Ферокс. Он окинул Римуса взглядом. – Ты в порядке, наш парень? Выглядишь немного зеленоватым.

– В порядке, – сглотнул Римус. – В порядке. Нужно идти сейчас.

– Ты прав. Палочки наготове, – Ферокс расправил плечи и направился вперёд. – Жаль, что мы не могли застать их в волчьем обличье, да? – сказал он с ухмылкой. – За эти шкуры можно выручить немало шиллингов на чёрном рынке.

Римуса замутило, пот на спине стал ледяным. Сириус взял его за руку в темноте и слегка сжал, затем взмахнул головой и резко сказал:

– Не говори подобное дерьмо, это отвратительно.

Ферокс в шоке оглянулся на него, затем перевёл взгляд на Римуса. Нахмурился.

– Прости, парень, я не имел в виду ничего плохого.

Они больше ничего не говорили по дороге к замку. Сириус и Ферокс пытались идти тихо, но Римус знал, что они с тем же успехом могли бы быть стадом слонов, которые пытаются подкрасться к Ливии и Сивому, чьё обоняние было таким же острым, как и его, даже после полной луны. И всё же, они могут быть медленнее; слабее.

Когда они вплотную подошли к стене замка, Римус почувствовал это. Сивый ждал их. Запах изменился, и его голова наполнилась этим ужасным рычащим голосом:

**‘Привет, волчонок… привёл мне завтрак, значит?’**

– Он знает, что мы здесь, – лихорадочно прошептал Римус. – Будьте осторожны!

Ферокс дотронулся рукой до брови в своего рода салютовании, чтобы показать, что он понял. Затем он завернул за угол и вошёл внутрь, Римус поспешил за ним, и Сириус тоже. Ферокс держал свою палочку наготове, и когда он ступил под разрушенную арку в тени руин, он открыл рот – он планировать использовать заклинание серебряных цепей, чтобы связать оборотней и удержать их достаточно долго, чтобы сюда прибыли мракоборцы – но было слишком поздно.

Римус отставал от Ферокса всего на долю секунды и увидел, как камень падает. Тот замер и затем свалился на пол, кровь потекла из пореза на его макушке.

– Нет! – воскликнул Римус сквозь смех Сивого, пока этот недочеловек выходил в свет раннего утра с лицом, полным злорадства. Ливия выпрыгнула за ним и бросилась на Сириуса, схватив его палочку и повалив на пол.

– Ооооооу, и кто это тут такой, брат? Красивый, красивый мальчик… – прорычала она, оседлав Сириуса и удерживая оба его запястья над головой, пока тот пытался вырваться. Она выглядела более худой, но очевидно была такой же сильной, как и всегда.

– Отпусти его! – ощетинился Римус, в ярости поднимая на неё палочку. Затем он закричал в агонии. Сивый схватил его за правую руку и вывернул с такой силой, что он почувствовал хруст ломающейся кости.

– Римус! – воскликнул Сириус.

Римус практически ослеп от боли, и Сивый снова засмеялся, отпуская его.

– Добро пожаловать обратно, волчонок, – промурчал он. – Как же я скучал по тебе…

– Пошёл нахуй, – зарычал Римус, оглядываясь в поисках своей палочки, которую он куда-то уронил.

– Так-так, – усмехнулся Сивый, когда Римус выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом, прижимая сломанную руку к груди, – ты должен стоять передо мной на четвереньках после того, что ты сделал со мной.

– Убей его, отец! – прохрипела Ливия. – Убей предателя Римуса Люпина, прямо как он убил моего брата Гая! А потом мне достанется красивый мальчик!

Сивый ласково улыбнулся ей.

– У неё всегда полно замечательных идей, у моей красивой девочки.

Римус воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы заглянуть за плечо Сивого – Ферокс подавал признаки жизни. Он очень медленно двигался; он был очевидно ранен, но Римус увидел, как его рука сжимается вокруг волшебной палочки.

– Ну давай! – сказал Римус Сивому, сжимая зубы через боль. – Убей меня. А потом что?

– Что потом?! – фыркнул Сивый. – Потом я разорву твоего маленького человеческого питомца на части, вот что. Потом я разорву его, кусочек за грёбаным кусочком – но сперва я знатно повеселюсь с ним…

– Ты омерзителен! – закричал в ответ Римус, пытаясь тянуть время, потому что теперь Ферокс открыл глаза. Можно с тем же успехом сказать Сивому, что он о нём думает, пока у него есть шанс. – Ты мразь! Ты ничтожество! Ты говоришь о свободе, но ты ничерта не знаешь о том, что это такое! Ты не больше, чем обычный тиран! Ручной пёс Волдеморта!

– Убей его! – завопила Ливия.

Лицо Сивого наполнилось демонической яростью, его жёлтые глаза запылали, и Римус действительно подумал, что пришёл его конец. Он закрыл глаза и приготовился.

– Что?! Аргх! – снова закричала Ливия, и Римус услышал собачий лай.

Он открыл глаза, и увидел, что Ливия была сбита с ног Бродягой, который рычал – Римус никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он так скалился – оголив клыки с пеной у рта.

– Отец! – взвыла Ливия. – Помоги м…

И со вспышкой фиолетового света Ливия затихла. Ее глаза распахнулись, на ее горле зиял огромный чёрный порез. Она схватилась за шею, чтобы остановить брызнувшую кровь, но всё было бесполезно, для этого было уже слишком поздно.

Сивый издал громогласный мучительный вой, но Ферокс уже вскочил на ноги с палочкой наготове, готовый снова бросить то же самое проклятие. Сивый был зажат в угол. 

– Ты покойник, – прошипел он Фероксу и затем телепортировался с финальным рыком.

– Дерьмо! – воскликнул Ферокс, бросившись вперёд, до сих пор готовый проклясть его.

Сириус уже снова был Сириусом и стоял рядом с Ливией, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Римус тоже подошёл, чувствуя неприятную смесь из облегчения и искренней скорби. Ее серый шерстяной плащ был залит кровью, которая казалось тёмно-фиолетовой в тусклом свете. Это было кошмарно, однако, его первым беспокойством был Сириус.

– Порядок? – тихо спросил он.

Сириус кивнул в ответ, не поднимая взгляд.

– Ты?

– Вроде, да, – его рука пульсировала от боли, посылая резкие болезненные импульсы в его плечо; но он знал, что это было поправимо. А вот Ливия нет. Ферокс присоединился к ним, прижимая ладонь к голове, где его ударил камень. 

– Мерлин, ну и дела, – пробормотал он. – По крайней мере, мы убили суку.

– Ее зовут Ливия, – со злостью бросил Римус.

Он вдруг увидел эту картину глазами мимо проходящего незнакомца. Три мужчины, стоящие над ее крошечным телом.

Она могла бы вырвать им всем глотки прошлой ночью, даже не переведя дыхания. Она была силой природы; королевой ночи; она была одной из самых сильных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал. Она была одной из немногих во всём мире, кто истинно понимал, что это значит – быть волком.

Ее глаза до сих пор были распахнуты, уставившись в широкое серое небо мёртвым взглядом. Римус присел рядом с ней и аккуратно опустил ее веки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Too Much Too Young’ группы The Specials.


	170. Война: Зима 1980 года и Весна 1981 года

_ Well I love you baby, _

_ I'm telling you right here. _

_ But please don't make me decide baby _

_ Between you and a bottle of beer! _

__

_ Baby come on over; _

_ Come on over to my side. _

_ Well I may not live past twenty-one _

_ But WOO! _

_ What a way to die! _

_ Ну, я люблю тебя, детка, _

_ Я говорю тебе это прямо здесь. _

_ Но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выбирать, детка, _

_ Между тобой и бутылкой пива! _

_ Малыш, подойти ко мне; _

_ Подойти ко мне ближе. _

_ Ну, я могу не дожить до двадцати двух, _

_ Но ЮХУ! _

_ Что за прекрасный способ умереть! _

Сириус заставил Римуса отправиться спать сразу же после стычки в Гэллоуэй. Ферокс вызвал Грюма на место происшествия, и тот отпустил их с Сириусом домой. Римус хотел спросить о теле Ливии – собирались ли они хотя бы похоронить ее? Он не знал, были ли у Ливии какие-то определённые пожелания насчёт своего последнего пристанища, но он считал, что она бы предпочла покоиться где-то в дикой природе; где-то, где до неё смог бы дотянуться лунный свет.

Марлин заскочила к ним в квартиру по пути на работу, чтобы залечить его сломанную руку.

– Спасибо, Марлс, – слабо улыбнулся он. – Я без проблем могу разобраться с вывихами, но сломанные кости…

– Тебе, правда, не стоит накладывать чары на самого себя, Римус, – приструнила она его. – Ты же знаешь, что ты всегда можешь связаться со мной, если нужно.

– Я знаю.

Она оставила ему снотворное зелье и немного своей мази для облегчения боли, приказала ему оставаться в постели и как минимум сорок восемь часов не заниматься ничем полезным и важным.

Только на следующий день, когда Римус проснулся уже ближе к двум часам дня, его внезапно сковал ужас от воспоминания о последних словах Сивого.

– Он убьёт Ферокса! – закричал он, садясь в кровати прямо.

Сириус прибежал из гостиной, распахнув глаза от беспокойства.

– Что?

– Нам нужно найти Сивого! – сказал Римус, сползая с кровати на подгибающихся и скрипящих ногах. – Он сказал, что он убьёт Ферокса!

– Лунатик, обо всём уже позаботились, – сказал Сириус, положил прохладные ладони Римусу на плечи и успокаивающим жестом провёл ими по его рукам. – Ферокс переедет в штаб-квартиру, он усилит защиту и будет крайне бдительным,  _ не волнуйся. _

– Этого будет недостаточно, – покачал головой Римус, отмахиваясь от попыток Сириуса успокоить его. – Грюм и Ферокс, они не относятся к Сивому с надлежащей серьёзностью – только посмотри, что случилось! Он гораздо опасней, чем они думают, и теперь он разозлился…

– Я уверен, что Грюм это знает, даже если Ферокс и ведёт себя немного беспечно насчёт всей этой ситуации, – ответил Сириус. Он говорил так дипломатично; так рассудительно, что это просто выводило из себя. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я поставлю чайник, давай, ты пока примешь ванну? Тебе станет лучше…

Римус действительно принял ванну, потому что его мышцы до сих пор ныли. После, он намазал на себя немного мази, благодаря чему он смог хотя бы полностью расправить плечи. Он отказывался отдыхать. Всё, чего он хотел, это проверить Ферокса – убедиться, что на его доме стоят правильные защитные чары. В конце концов, разве не Римус занимался всей основной работой по обеспечению безопасности? Это, по меньшей мере, было в рамках его компетентности.

В итоге, Сириус сдался и вызвал Грюма через камин. Седая голова мракоборца вспыхнула в пламени, похожая на уродливое пасхальное яйцо.

– Ситуация под контролем, Люпин, – рявкнул он. – Ты можешь расслабиться.

– Но Грозный Глаз, – умолял Римус, стоя на коленях перед пламенем, – Сивый найдёт его, я знаю, что найдёт, он сможет отследить его по запаху – если ты просто скажешь мне, где он сейчас, то я смогу…

– Закрытая информация, – снова рявкнул Грюм. – Все меры предосторожности были предприняты. Ты можешь доверить офису мракоборцев защиту от оборотня-одиночки.

Злость волной поднялась в Римусе, и он готов был огрызнуться в ответ, но Грюм лишь нетерпеливо вздохнул.

– На это нет времени, Люпин, у нас очень плотная неделя. Просто отдохни.

Римус лишь с яростью застонал и с силой ударил кулаком по ковру.

– Видишь? – сказал Сириус, который стоял у него за спиной. – Грюм обо всём позаботится.

– Но мне надо убедиться, – сказал Римус, поднимаясь на ноги. – Они не понимают, не совсем, не так…

– Не так, как ты?

– Именно!

– Римус, – голос Сириуса внезапно стал строгим и холодным, – тебе нужно быть осторожней с подобными разговорами. Я думаю… я думаю, тебе надо завязать со всей этой хернёй с оборотнями, немного.

– Что? – Римус повернулся и ошарашенно посмотрел на него. – ‘С этой хернёй с оборотнями’?! А это ещё что значит? Я  _ и есть  _ оборотень.

– Я знаю, – Сириус закусил губу, – но ещё ты волшебник, и ты на  _ нашей  _ стороне. Может, тебе стоит сфокусироваться на чём-то другом? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то в Ордене неправильно тебя понял…

Римус уставился на Сириуса с открытым ртом, как будто тот был абсолютным незнакомцем.

– Неправильно меня понял…?

– Я не пытаюсь тебя расстроить, – сказал Сириус, осторожно подбирая слова. – Я лишь предупреждаю тебя – ситуация и так уже плохая, никто никому не доверяет. Фрэнк сказал мне, что Дамблдор думает, будто в Ордене завёлся шпион, и если ты будешь постоянно напоминать всем, как ты сдружился с тёмными существами, то…

– Я не ‘сдружился’ с тёмными существами! – закричал Римус. – Как ты можешь… разве что ты считаешь  _ меня тоже  _ тёмным существом?!

– Конечно, нет! – воскликнул Сириус, очевидно оскорблённый. – Просто… ты же знаешь, сколько у людей предрассудков, и это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, если ты будешь распространяться об этой своей странной связи с ними. Я  _ видел  _ Ливию, я  _ видел  _ Сивого, ты нисколько на них не похож. Не позволяй людям думать как-то иначе.

– Кто-то что-то сказал? – спросил Римус, гадая, с чего вдруг Сириус завёл этот разговор. – Это был Дэнни? Или…

– Нет, это не… это… ну, после всего того времени, что ты с ними провёл, люди начали выражать свои опасения, вот и всё. Ты же можешь это понять, правда?

– Нет, не могу! Я жил со стаей, только потому что Дамблдор мне приказал! Точно так же, как я делал всё, что мне приказывал Дамблдор!

– Я это знаю… – Сириус отвёл взгляд, как будто пристыженный.

Он заправил прядь выбившихся волос за ухо. Римус знал этот жест. Сириус нервничал. Он сжал челюсть.

– А  _ ты  _ мне доверяешь? – спросил он, понимая, что язык его тела был агрессивным, но не собираясь как-то пытаться это изменить.

Сириус поднял на него взгляд, его глубокие глаза наполнились тревогой.

– Ну конечно, доверяю! Я просто… – он снова опустил взгляд, ещё раз убрал прядь волос. – Ты всегда так хорошо хранил секреты, Лунатик…

У Римуса просто упала челюсть. Он сжал кулаки, затем разжал их.

– Ну ладно, – прохладно бросил он. – Если ты так считаешь.

Он развернулся и вышел из квартиры. Сириус не попытался остановить его.

Сперва Римус отправился к ближайшему алкогольному магазину и купил невероятно дешёвую и дерьмовую бутылку джина. Затем возникла проблема, где ее выпить. Он не хотел выглядеть алкашом, бухая прямо из горла посреди улицы средь бела дня. Но с другой стороны, ему больше некуда было идти.

Он подумал было найти Гранта, но он не знал, работал ли тот сегодня. Грант переехал обратно в Лондон в начале весны, потому что он был по горло сыт поздними поездами обратно до Брайтона. Теперь он снимал комнату где-то на севере – но, основываясь на их телефонном разговоре, Римус знал, что Грант редко там спит. У него всегда была бесконечная череда любовников, и если он не сидел на лекции, то обычно прыгал по кроватям – или же работал в пабе Сойерс Армс.

– Разнообразие – это соль жизни, – смеялся он. – И мне дерьмово одному. Не выношу тишины.

Римус знал это чувство. Большую часть времени это было причиной, по которой он пил. В конце концов, он решил, что он слишком зол, чтобы видеть кого-то сейчас, и отправился прятаться в парке как настоящий старый пьяница. Надо было пойти к Гранту, подумал он, когда уже знатно нажрался; так он преподал бы Сириусу урок.

И ещё он скорбел по Ливии; и молча поднял за неё тост. Она была жестокой, да, и убийцей. Но это всё, на самом деле, не было ее виной – не в том случае, если вспомнить ее детство. Сивый забрал ее, когда она ещё даже не могла говорить; может, когда она была в возрасте Гарри. У Ливии не было другого выбора, кроме как стать убийцей; даже у Римуса было больше выбора с его выпивкой.

В итоге, он всё же вернулся домой, когда совсем замёрз. Он не подумал захватить с собой пальто, когда в злости умчался прочь. Сириус сидел на диване и ждал его, нервно перебирая пальцами, сложив руки на коленях. Когда Римус зашёл внутрь, Сириус лишь один раз глянул на него и – без сомнений, учуяв запах джина – с разочарованием покачал головой и поднялся, чтобы заварить крепкого чая.

Они практически ничего не сказали в тот вечер и больше никогда не говорили об ‘этой херне с оборотнями’.

***

Римус не отмечал рождество 1980 года.

Вообще-то, он вообще не видел своих друзей и Сириуса с полнолуния, которое выпало на 21-ое декабря, и до самого января. Он провёл это время, прячась в подвале Грюма вместе с Дэнни.

Ферокс был мёртв.

Не просто мёртв; уничтожен; растерзан. Разорван на кусочки. Согласно Ежедневному Пророку, все стены в доме Ферокса были залиты кровью. Грюм сказал, что ковёр был настолько пропитан ею, что хлюпал у них под ногами – ногами мракоборцев, которые прибыли на место преступления.

Сивый хорошо сдержал своё слово, прямо как Римус и пытался их предупредить. Но он просто не мог заставить себя сказать ‘я же говорил вам’. Он был слишком зол. И разозлился ещё больше, когда Грюм сказал ему, что ему нужно спрятаться от министерства.

Убийство Ферокса побудило волшебное общество потребовать полного запрета на оборотней. Слишком много было незарегистрированных имён; законы нужно было ужесточить; реестр необходимо было опубликовать. Быть оборотнем стало небезопасно – через два дня после того, как заголовки осветили смерть Ферокса, открытый оборотень, Теодора Люпа, была атакована в собственном доме. Она была официально зарегистрирована и проводила все полнолуния взаперти в подвалах министерства, но ее невиновность ничего не значила для толпы, которая жаждала мести. 

Более того, пожиратели смерти, похоже, решили использовать это, чтобы расплодить ещё больше предвзятости и предубеждений к магическим существам – они дали понять, что сам Волдеморт предлагает награду за информацию о месте нахождения любых ‘полуродков’.

Так что Римуса принудили прятаться.

– Я пропущу первое рождество Гарри, – глупо сказал он, собирая свои вещи.

– Джеймс и Лили всё поймут, – сказал Сириус. Он наблюдал за Римусом с кровати, побледнев от ужаса. – Мы все просто хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Римус. И больше об этом нечего было сказать.

Они быстро и сухо поцеловались на прощание. Между ними всё изменилось после смерти Ливии, и новости о чудовищном убийстве Ферокса совершенно лишили Римуса каких-либо чувств.

Грюм был не особо радушным хозяином. Он завязал Римусу глаза и заставил его телепортироваться вместе с ним, чтобы он не имел представления, где они находятся. Он совершенно не видел дом – если это вообще был дом – но всё место насквозь провоняло чёрной магией, такой тяжёлой и густой, что Римус думал, что задохнётся ею.

В подвале с его глаз сняли повязку, и он увидел жалкое зрелище перед собой. Дэнни сидел на шаткой раскладушке, вторая стояла у стены напротив него. Здесь не было окон, и стены состояли из голого кирпича. Грюм оставил в стороне какую-то еду – он объяснил, что на комнате было столько защитных чар и обманных заклинаний, что необходимо было потратить несколько часов, просто чтобы войти или выйти отсюда, так что будет лучше, если они просто будут сидеть смирно, пока он не скажет им, что горизонт чист.

Римус согласился, но только потому что знал, что может разорвать все чары, если захочет.

В конце помещения был небольшой унитаз и раковина – никакого душа, так что им придётся обходиться полотенцем и куском мыла. Еда представляла собой консервированные продукты, которые не нужно было готовить, и кроме этого в комнате вообще ничего не было. Римус был рад, что додумался захватить с собой пару книжек. Даже не говоря о бутылке огненного виски, которую он захватил на всякий случай.

– Привет, – сухо поздоровался Дэнни.

– Привет, – кивнул Римус, когда Грюм запер дверь наверху лестницы.

– Это так дерьмово, да?

– Да, – Римус подошёл к раскладушке, поставил рядом чемодан и затем опустился на неё. Она глубоко провалилась и заскрипела. Слабый запах плесени поднялся от ткани, что заставило его вспомнить о воющей хижине.

– Я всегда встречал рождество с семьёй, – сказал Дэнни. – Даже когда я ездил на туры.

Римус мрачно кивнул. Он почти десять лет встречал рождество с Сириусом.

– Я не мог поверить, когда я услышал о Лео Фероксе. Он был таким… не знаю, я просто, правда, думал, что он переживёт войну. А ты, эм… хорошо его знал?

– Он был моим профессором по Уходу за Магическими Существами, – ответил Римус. Он сомневался, что он осознал произошедшее. Он не особо что-то чувствовал, когда думал о Фероксе; только какую-то отстранённую тоску.

– О, вау, – сказал Дэнни. – Могу поспорить, он был классным профессором.

– Да, классным, – Римус слабо улыбнулся. – Всегда рассказывал кучу хороших историй, – он вдруг вспомнил Ахиллеса, низля Ферокса – интересно, что с ним стало? Он подумал о Сивом в полном волчьем обличье против изящного серебряного животного, и в самый первый раз его глаза наполнились слезами.

Вот блять.  _ Ну почему это должно случиться сейчас?  _ подумал он, когда его плечи начали дрожать, и он попытался взять себя в руки.  _ Ну почему я не мог разреветься в квартире, когда рядом был только Сириус?  _ Сириусу было бы без разницы, если бы он ревел. Он не мог ничего с этим сделать. Он закрыл лицо руками и просто принялся ждать, пока это не закончится.

– Прости, Римус, – неловко сказал Дэнни. – Я не знал… он, наверное, много для тебя значил.

Из-за этого Римус лишь начал сильнее реветь, потому что, ну разумеется, Ферокс много для него значил. Он был первой влюблённостью Римуса (не считая Дэвида Боуи, наверное), пусть даже Римус не осознавал это полностью в то время. Он был одним из первых взрослых, которым Римус доверял, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя человеком, который что-то значит. Может, они немного конфликтовали, когда Римус повзрослел, но никто не идеален.

– Прости, – кашлянул он, вытирая глаза рукавом. – Плохой выдался год.

– И это ещё мягко сказано, – поддакнул Дэнни. – О, Марлс передаёт привет. Ты бы видел ее, когда за мной пришёл Грюм, она была на полном серьёзе готова идти со мной.

– Правда? – Римус улыбнулся и шмыгнул. – Это на неё похоже.

– Да, она сказала обнять и поцеловать тебя за неё, так что скажи ей, что так я и сделал, ладно?

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Римус, чувствуя себя чуть более нормально.

Они немного покопошились в их маленьком жилом пространстве. Римус пытался не думать о подвале в приюте, или о воющей хижине, или о склепе в лесу – о всех клетках, в которых его запирали. Он разложил одежду и потом, поняв, что ему некуда ее убрать, снова ее сложил и спрятал чемодан под раскладушку, оставив только пижаму.

Они немного поели – просто пару бутербродов с сыром. Римус вообще не ел мяса после того, как узнал о Фероксе.

– Что бы ты делал на рождество, если бы не застрял здесь? – спросил Дэнни за ужином.

– Провёл бы его у Поттеров, – ответил Римус. – С их ребёнком.

– А, точно, конечно, вы же все друзья, да, – кивнул Дэнни. – Марлин говорит о вас так, как будто вы какие-то знаменитости.

– Ха, – фыркнул Римус. – Может, Джеймс и Лили. И Сириус.

Дэнни неловко прочистил горло.

– Марлс говорила, что вы с ним…

Римус лишь поднял на него взгляд и удержал его, позволяя ему почувствовать себя некомфортно. Дэнни наконец отвёл глаза.

– Понятное дело, в этом нет ничего такого. Я же нормально отношусь к Марлин и Жас, да?

Римус лишь пожал плечами.

– Это немного похоже на то, чтобы быть оборотнем, – сказал он, отрывая корочки с хлеба. – Все абсолютно ‘нормально’ к этому относятся, если ты никак это не упоминаешь.

У него ещё осталась парочка сигарет, и он был бы рад выкурить одну после ужина, но, во-первых, он не хотел делиться, и, во-вторых, окон здесь не было, и казалось не очень-то вежливым накуривать закрытое помещение.  _ Боже,  _ подумал он,  _ это будет настоящая агония. _

Всё стало ещё более неловко, когда пришло время ложиться спать. Они оба зевали, так что согласились, что уже было довольно поздно, и они оба устали. Римус снял носки и поднялся, чтобы расстегнуть штаны, когда осознал, что Дэнни не двинулся с места. Он не мог понять, почему тот так смущался; разве игроки в квиддич не раздевались постоянно друг перед другом? Поведение Джеймса граничило с эксгибиционизмом в их комнате в Хогвартсе. И, разумеется, Дэнни не мог смущаться своих шрамов; у Римуса их было в сто раз больше.

– В тесноте да не в обиде, – прокомментировал Римус, надеясь немного разрядить обстановку.

Дэнни дёргнул уголком рта и смерил рост Римуса взглядом.

– Э… просто чтобы ты знал, не то чтобы я имею что-то против… против тебя. Но я не по этой части, – с опаской посмотрел на него Дэнни.

Римус закатил глаза.

– О боже, какая досада, и как же мне теперь быть? – протянул он, затем отвернулся и надел свою пижаму.

Он забрался на раскладушку и повернулся лицом к стене, чтобы показать, что его вообще не волновало, ‘по какой части’ был Дэнни.  _ Ты вообще  _ **_видел_ ** _ моего парня?!  _ хотел сказать он.  _ Как будто меня можешь заинтересовать ты, дебильный ты кретин. _

В конечном счёте, Дэнни тоже разделся и залез под одеяло, затем выключил свет. Слушая биение его сердца, Римус осознал, что тот наверняка слышал его сердцебиение тоже. У них было даже меньше личного пространства, чем они думали.

– Прости, Римус, – в итоге прошептал Дэнни. – Я не имел в виду ничего плохого.

Эти слова эхом повторили недавние слова Ферокса, и Римус почувствовал, как грусть возвращается. Он лёг на спину и сказал в потолок:

– Всё нормально. Забыли.

Тишина какое-то время. Римус подождал, чувствуя, что какой-то вопрос вертится у Дэнни на языке.

– Он всегда знал? – прошептал Дэнни. – Сириус?

– Хмм? – Римус непонимающе посмотрел в его сторону.

– Ну, знаешь. Он всегда знал, что ты оборотень?

– О. Ну да, практически всегда. Он сам всё понял, когда нам было где-то двенадцать.

– И он всё равно… я имею в виду, вы всё равно стали встречаться.

– Ну да.

– Это хорошо, – похоже, очень искренне сказал Дэнни. – Приятно думать… думать, что кто-то однажды сможет закрыть на это глаза, понимаешь?

– Люди не должны закрывать на это глаза, чтобы любить тебя, – с чувством сказал Римус. – Это часть того, кто ты есть.

Дэнни не ответил. 

После этой первой ночи им стало как-то легче друг с другом, но они всё равно держали друг друга на расстоянии. Римус много читал. Дэнни иногда делал упражнения, отжимался или бегал на месте. Это раздражало, но Римус понимал его.

В рождественский день Римус больше не смог этого выносить и открыл бутылку огненного виски. Они оба значительно наклюкались и провели весь день подарков, страдая от похмелья. Весь подвал просто провонял.

К 27-ому числу они практически лезли на стены. Римус дочитал все книги – даже Дэнни прочитал одну, и они попытались обсудить ее, но Дэнни так мало знал о магглах, что даже не понял содержания.

– Сколько ещё мы можем тут просидеть?! – возмущённо воскликнул Дэнни. Это было 31-ое число, последний день года. – Что, если мы до сих пор будем здесь в полнолуние?!

– Это через несколько недель, – ответил Римус. Он лежал на спине, закрывая рукой лицо. Дэнни храпел, и он не мог уснуть всю ночь. – И в любом случае, всё будет нормально, это лучшее для нас место.

– Что, если мы нападём друг на друга?

– Ну, я не нападу на тебя, если ты не нападёшь на меня.

– Хочешь сказать, ты можешь это контролировать?!

Римус вздохнул.

– Да. И ты тоже можешь. Не вокруг людей, но вокруг других животных. С другими волками всё нормально. Почему, ты думал, они живут в стаях?

– Я никогда даже не думал об этом, – сказал Дэнни. – Каково это было? Жить в стае?

Римус закусил губу. Стоит ему соврать? Или Дэнни заслуживал знать?

– Это… было не так плохо, как я ожидал, – ответил он. Это был первый раз, когда он признал это. – Конечно, это не касается Сивого… но с остальными было нормально. Те, кто ушёл от него – они были хорошими. Они были как семья.

– Ну, – сказал Дэнни, – у меня уже есть семья.

Так всегда было с Дэнни. Он хотел узнать что-то – он хотел научиться у Римуса, но если он слышал что-то, что ему не нравилось, он снова возвращался к ненависти к самому себе.

Римус так сильно скучал по Сириусу, что мог поклясться, что он ощущал это чувство в своём животе как голод. Он так отчаянно хотел по-настоящему поговорить с кем-то; каким бы облегчением было провести время со своим лучшим другом, расслабиться.  _ Я извинюсь перед ним,  _ пообещал он себе.  _ Я больше никогда не буду злиться на него. Я буду целовать его ноги и ползать по горящим углям и битому стеклу, если это поможет вернуть всё так, как было раньше. _

Он не хотел стать как Дэнни.

Прошла уже неделя нового года к тому времени, как Грозный Глаз наконец-то пришёл за ними. Они оба моментально уловили его запах и сели прямо, пристально уставившись на дверь. У них уже практически кончилась еда, и Римус молился, чтобы это не стало лишь пополнением провизии. Он почувствовал, как чары медленно снимаются с двери слой за слоем. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и деревянная нога Грюма показалась на верхней ступени.

– Как дела, парни? – крикнул он. – Готовы возвращаться к работе?

***

Выйти из этого подвала было тем же самым, что вынырнуть из воды и сделать глоток воздуха. Римусу казалось, что все органы чувств были выключены неделями, и теперь всё вокруг бушевало цветами, шумом и запахами.

Грюм не шутил, когда сказал о возвращении к работе. Он привёл их прямо в новую штаб-квартиру, где остальные члены Ордена собрались на встречу. Римус почувствовал запах Сириуса, как только подошёл к двери, и он был так опьянён восторгом, что если бы у него был хвост, он бы сейчас вилял им как сумасшедший. Он быстро провёл пальцами по своим грязным волосам и подумал о том, как ужасно он, должно быть, сейчас выглядит.

Грюм провёл их по коридору и – вместо того, чтобы отправиться прямо на кухню, откуда они слышали разговоры – завернул в небольшую комнату, где стояла маггловская стиральная машина и ведро с большой кучей грязных полотенец.

– Мы пройдём к остальным через минуту, – объяснил он. – Мисс Маккиннон уже две недели каждый день пытает меня, чтобы я вернул вас назад, и Блэк уже угрожал мне всеми проклятиями, о которых я когда-либо слышал, – снисходительно усмехнулся он. – Так что теперь вы на свободе, но мне нужно, чтобы вы оба меня послушали, понятно?

– Понятно, – оба кивнули они, моргая на него.

– Риск никуда не делся. Вам всё ещё угрожает опасность. Я не могу позволить вам покидать свои дома без маскировки. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы вообще не выходили из дома.

– Но как мы можем помочь Ордену, если…

– Вы можете много чего сделать, – Грозный Глаз поднял руку в предупреждении, строго глядя на Римуса. – Исследования, вопросы коммуникации, отслеживающие заклинания, дел у нас полно. Если вы, конечно, не хотите продолжить свой маленький уютный отпуск у меня в подвале?

Они оба яростно покачали головами. Нет. Ни за что.

– Вот и хорошо, – снова по-деловому кивнул Грюм. – Тогда пойдёмте, – он открыл дверь, и они последовали за ним на кухню. Там было полно людей, большинство из которых Римус знал, и они все повернули головы, как только дверь открылась, пятьдесят пар глаз, все широко распахнутые от недоверия и волнения.

– ДЭННИ! – светловолосое пятно пролетело мимо Грюма и Римуса и со всех ног набросилось на Дэнни, обвивая его всеми конечностями. Он засмеялся и обнял Марлин в ответ.

– Привет, сестрёнка.

– Римус? – Сириус поднялся со своего места и нервно пересёк комнату, переползая через стулья и протискиваясь между людьми, которым приходилось уклоняться и уходить с дороги, хватая свои кружки горячего чая. Ему пришлось смотреть себе под ноги, когда он подходил, чтобы ни за что не запнуться, и его волосы упали ему на лицо локонами чёрного шёлка.

Когда он приблизился к Римусу, который стоял наполовину в коридоре, Сириусу пришлось поднять руку и отбросить волосы за спину, и Римус мог бы поклясться, что на один момент комната погрузилась в полную тишину, и единственным звуком в мире был неистовых грохот его собственного сердца. Он забыл, как дышать, и резко захватил ртом воздух.

– Привет.

Сириус слегка улыбнулся, шагнул вперёд и положил руку Римусу на плечо, чтобы вывести его из комнаты в тёмный коридор. Вдали от всех остальных, Сириус обнял Римуса за шею, запустил руку в его волосы и поцеловал его в губы – так прекрасно.

***

Весна 1981 года.

Медовый месяц после возвращения Римуса продлился до конца февраля. Они оба чувствовали себя такими виноватыми и такими благодарными снова быть вместе, что какое-то время всё было великолепно – они как будто снова стали подростками. Особенно потому что Римусу нельзя было покидать квартиру, что означало, что им больше нечем было особо заняться.

Сириус постоянно заскакивал к Джеймсу, Лили и малышу, и ему всё ещё нужно было ходить на миссии – но он всегда торопился домой к Римусу, как только мог. Они проводили дни и вечера, валяясь в кровати вместе, где они ели фасоль на тостах, курили и слушали свои пластинки. Они как будто жили на своём собственном острове – они даже отключили дымолётную связь в целях безопасности.

К счастью, Римусу разрешили сохранить телефон, его линию жизни, и остальные приходили в гости, когда могли. Мэри приходила к ним в гости по дороге с работы по крайней мере дважды в неделю, чтобы отдохнуть от своей шумной семьи.

– Здесь просто блаженство, – улыбнулась она, опускаясь на диван и закрывая глаза. – Если бы у вас был телик, я бы никогда не ушла.

– Ха, я работаю над этим, поверь мне, – ответил Римус. – У тебя дома, правда, всё так плохо? Хочешь остаться на пару дней?

– Не, – она открыла глаза. – Хочу быть со своей семьёй. Они делают меня нормальной. Просто… знаешь, они ничего не знают о войне – я  _ не хочу,  _ чтобы они что-то знали, но… это так тяжело.

– Мне жаль, дорогая, – с сожалением сказал Римус. – Хочешь выпить?

Мэри посмотрела на него одним из своих долгих ласковых взглядов, склонив голову набок.

– Нет, Римус, – она положила руку ему на колено. – Когда ты так себя чувствуешь, пить – это плохая идея. Это никак тебе не поможет, правда?

Римус лишь пожал плечами. Он не понимал, что в этом было такого. Мэри лишь снова улыбнулась, отпила свой чай и продолжила, как будто ничего и не было.

– Да и вообще, я всегда могу пойти к Даррену, если мне нужно отдохнуть от детей.

– К Даррену? Тому парню, с которым ты встречалась на четвёртом году?

– Отличная память, – засмеялась она. – Да, он всё ещё живёт дальше по коридору. Я хожу к нему иногда, мы друзья.

– Просто друзья? – выгнул бровь Римус. Мэри опустила взгляд, вдруг погрустнев.

– Да. Прямо сейчас мы можем быть только друзьями. Он маггл, а я в Ордене… я уже и так подвергаю свою семью большой опасности, я не переживу, если…

Она покачала головой, ее лицо было таким решительным.

– Прости! Я тут должна развлекать тебя, а не вводить в депрессию!

Она всё равно не захотела выпить после этого, но они и без этого долго и приятно разговаривали. Оглядываясь назад, Римус будет рад, что в тот вечер Мэри была с ним и не дала ему напиться. Потому что в тот вечер Джеймс серьёзно пострадал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня главы – ‘What a Way to Die’ группы The Pleasure Seekers.
> 
> Если кто-то ещё расслабился, что Ферокс не пострадал в прошлой главе - я вас понимаю🥲


	171. Война: Полевой Госпиталь

_ Police and thieves in the streets (oh yeah) _

_ Scaring the nation with their guns and ammunition, _

_ Police and thieves in the street (oh yeah) _

_ Fighting the nation with their guns and ammunition. _

__

_ From genesis to revelation, _

_ The next generation will be, hear me _

_ From genesis to revelation, _

_ The next generation will be, hear me, _

__

_ And all the crowd come in, day by day _

_ And no one stops it in anyway _

_ All the peacemaker, turn war officer _

_ Hear what I say. _

_ Полиция и воры на улице (о да) _

_ Пугают нацию своими пистолетами и оружием, _

_ Полиция и воры на улице (о да) _

_ Борются с нацией своими пистолетами и оружием. _

_ От возникновения до откровения _

_ Будет следующее поколение, услышьте меня, _

_ От возникновения до откровения _

_ Будет следующее поколение, услышьте меня. _

_ И вся толпа придёт, день за днём, _

_ И никто всё равно этого не остановит, _

_ Все миротворцы станут рабочими войны, _

_ Услышьте, что я говорю. _

Пока Мэри и Римус сидели на удобном диване в маленькой квартире в Сохо с трещащим камином, закрыв шторами тёмные окна, Сириус, Лили и Джеймс находились в смертельной опасности.

В это время подобные ситуации могли считаться нормальным пятничным вечером. К настоящему времени все развили довольно фаталистическое отношение к жизни и какое-то чёрное чувство юмора. ‘Скоро увидимся,’ говорил Сириус, уходя из дома, ‘если я выживу.’ ‘Встретимся дома,’ говорил Джеймс Лили, ‘если он до сих пор будет стоять на месте!’

В то время это помогало всем пережить ещё один день – в конце концов, если произнести самые худшие опасения вслух, то будет не так больно, правда? Эта мысль очень долго мучила Римуса даже после того, как война закончилась.

Они всего лишь должны были отправиться на плановый патруль – в Косом переулке, благодаря чему Римус чувствовал себя лучше, потому что это было так близко. Они были втроём, и они должны были отметиться у старшего члена Ордена в начале и в конце, так что это дело было совершенно обычным. Вообще, Мэри уже собиралась уходить к себе домой на ночь, когда в дверь раздался громкий настойчивый стук.

Они оба подпрыгнули, и Мэри издала странный писк от ужаса. Затем дверь начала открываться, и они оба замерли, подняв палочки вперёд, и Римус закрыл собой Мэри, насколько мог.

– Помогите! – раздался приглушённый голос, и Сириус с Лили завалились в квартиру, тащя между собой бессознательного Джеймса, обняв друг друга за плечи.

– Господи! – Римус бросился вперёд, чтобы помочь, и они все уложили Джеймса на диван. – Что случилось?!

– Римус, – выдохнула Мэри, не опуская палочку дрожащей рукой. – Вопросы…

– Точно, блять, ладно, эм… – его мысли проносились со скоростью света в голове, он не мог перестать пялиться на лицо Джеймса, бледное и словно из воска, блестящее от пота. Он посмотрел на Лили. – Что ты… эм… кто…?

– Лили, с кем у тебя был первый поцелуй? – быстро вмешалась Мэри.

– С Дирком Крессвелом, – сразу же ответила Лили. Сириус и Римус оба странно на неё посмотрели, но у них не было времени углубляться в подробности.

– Сириус, – сказала Мэри, направляя палочку на него, – тот же вопрос.

– Я не знаю! – со злостью бросил Сириус, снимая с Джеймса мантию – Римус не видел никакой крови, но глаза Джеймса были закрыты, его веки были тёмно-фиолетовыми. – Кто-нибудь идите и приведите Маккиннон!

– Что ты имеешь в виду, ты не знаешь?! – надвинулась на него Мэри. – Отвечай на чёртов вопрос, Блэк!

– Я не могу, я, правда, не знаю! Это была какая-то маггловская девчонка в кинотеатре! Лунатик, скажи ей!

– Он говорит правду, – хрипло сказал Римус, его горло пересохло. – Честно, мы даже поругались из-за этого. Я ударил его.

– Зато я ударил в ответ, – пробормотал Сириус, сканируя тело Джеймса своей палочкой. – Приведите Марлин?! Пожалуйста!

– Я сделаю это, – сказала Мэри и быстро покинула комнату. Дверь захлопнулась, и они услышали громкий хлопок, когда она телепортировалась с лестничной площадки.

Лили прибежала из ванной, сжимая в руках мокрое полотенце. Она встала на колени рядом с Джеймсом и прижала полотенце к его лбу.

– Даже не смей, Поттер, – яростно прошептала она ему на ухо. – Не смей, чёрт возьми…

– Что случилось? – Римус схватил Сириуса за плечо. – Нападение?

– Да, – кивнул Сириус, весь дрожащий и вспотевший. Римус хотел бы, чтобы он присел, но знал, что не было никакого толку говорить это. – Засада. Шесть пожирателей смерти. Кто-то должен был знать, что мы будем там, кто-то по-любому  _ сказал им… _

– Сириус! – воскликнула Лили. – Смотри!

Она расстегнула рубашку Джеймса и открыла их взглядам длинные зелёные линии, похожие на корни деревьев, извивающиеся под его кожей. Его дыхание стало поверхностным.

– О блять, – Сириус пал на колени рядом с Лили. – Ты слышала, что это было за проклятие?

Лили покачала головой, слёзы ручьями текли по ее щекам. Дыхание Джеймса стало отрывистым, хрипящим в горле, и всё его тело было таким обмякшим, похожим на тряпичную куклу.

Сердце Римуса начало вырываться из груди, перед глазами всё поплыло, его колени подкосились. Не Джеймс! Он был самым лучшим из них. Он был тем, кто должен был выжить, несмотря ни на что. Как мир может существовать без Джеймса Поттера? С тем же успехом можно было представить мир без доброты, без смеха, без шалостей.

– Огненное виски, – вдруг сказал Римус. – У меня где-то была бутылка.

–  _ Не сейчас,  _ Лунатик! – рявкнул Сириус, его лицо было острым как у демона. Римус с обидой отпрянул.

– Я имел в виду для Сохатого! Это может помочь от шока.

– Попробуй это! – ревела Лили, убирая холодное полотенце от лба Джеймса, чтобы проверить его кожу. Римус мог сказать с расстояния нескольких метров, что у него была температура. – Пробуй что угодно!

Римус побежал, и пока он был на кухне в поисках деревянной ложки (он слышал, что металл вреден для тех, у кого случился припадок – они могли повредить зубы. У Джеймса не было судорог, но лучше было подстраховаться), Мэри вернулась с Марлин. Вся атмосфера изменилась.

– С дороги, пожалуйста! – прозвенел кристально чёткий голос Марлин, и ее прирождённые лидерские качества моментально вернули всё под контроль.

Римус с облегчением вернулся в гостиную, сжимая бутылку огненного виски. Лили плакала ещё сильнее, отступив назад, чтобы позволить Марлин сделать свою работу. Сириус обнимал ее, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джеймса, которое начинало переходить в мертвенный оттенок серого.

– Марлс, – отчаянно сказал Сириус, – пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

– Я делаю всё, что могу, Блэк! – рявкнула Марлин, быстро открывая свою сумку. Римус уловил вспышку ужаса на ее лице, блеск слёз в ее глазах. Это было плохо.

Они все как будто задержали дыхание. Мэри так и не сняла пальто и стояла, прижавшись к двери.

– Я могу привести кого-нибудь ещё? – спросила она хриплым голосом. – Скажите мне, я отправлюсь куда угодно.

– Я не знаю, – ответила Марлин дрожащим голосом. – В Святом Мунго никому нельзя доверять, и я не знаю, есть ли кто-нибудь в Ордене, кто… может, Эммелин, но она в Венгрии или где-то ещё…

– Но ты же сможешь, Марлс? – несчастно спросила Лили. – Ты сможешь его исцелить?

– Я не знаю, я… что это было за проклятие?

– Мы не знаем, – сказал Сириус. – Оно было бессловесное.

– Что насчёт безоара? – спросила Мэри.

– Это от отравления, – ответил Сириус. – Он был проклят.

– Да, но всё равно, разве не стоит попробовать?

– У меня всё равно его нет! – всхлипнула Марлин. Теперь она уже по-настоящему плакала, водя трясущимися руками над телом Джеймса. 

Его дыхание становилось медленнее и медленнее, Римус ещё слышал его сердцебиение, но оно становилось слабее; долгими тяжёлыми стуками. Они должны были  _ сделать  _ что-то.

– Вы можете описать проклятие? – спросил он, будто с щелчком в голове.

– Оно было бессловесное! – нетерпеливо повторил Сириус.

– Да, но вы можете  _ описать  _ его? – твёрдо настоял Римус. – Его свет? Цвет? Запах?

– Я не как ты, Римус, я не… – Сириус нахмурился и провёл пальцами по волосам.

– Синий, – шмыгнула Лили. – Там был синий цвет, да, Сириус?

– Да! – кивнул тот, словно озарившись. – Оно было синим и как-бы… резким? Быстрым, как дротик.

– Да! – Лили вытерла глаза, глядя на Римуса, словно он был ее спасителем. – В нас как будто пускали стрелы; синие стрелы.

– Ладно, – кивнул Римус, как будто он прекрасно знал, что делает. Он никогда не слышал о проклятии, которое так себя ведёт. – Ладно, значит… синее… эм…

– Римус! – воскликнула Мэри. – Синее, разве это не взрывные чары?

– Точно, – с энтузиазмом поддакнул он, затем нахмурился. – Но он же не… – он опустил взгляд на Джеймса. Тот был полностью цел – лишь невероятно слаб.

– Может, они соединили их с чем-то? – предположила Лили, расправляя плечи и складывая руки на груди со своим воинственным лицом. – Магическая алхимия, вы, мальчики, всё время этим занимаетесь.

– Или это могла быть какая-то ошибка, – сказал Сириус, вступая в рассуждение, его взгляд наконец нормально сфокусировался. – Это тоже постоянно случается.

– Да! – согласился Римус. – Пожиратель смерти, возможно, просто хотел использовать много силы, которая иногда может получиться взрывной… о! У вас, ребята, были поставлены защитные чары?

– Да, были, – кивнула Лили, ее лоб сильнее нахмурился. – Но Джеймс – его чары только-только упали, буквально на долю секунды, он пытался… – она опустила взгляд.

– Он пытался защитить меня, – очень тихо сказал Сириус. – Последним, что он сделал, это обезоружил этого блядского уёбка Крауча, тот собирался запустить в меня непростительное.

Римус в шоке моргнул и затем попытался запихнуть свои чувства куда подальше, потому что сейчас им нужно разобраться  _ с Джеймсом. _

– Ладно, – сглотнул он. – Ладно, так, что, если тот, кто проклял Джеймса, просто немного замешкался? Попытался достать его через защитные чары в ту секунду, что они спали?

– Это логично, – сказала Лили, ее лицо сияло от слёз, пота и надежды. – Это объясняет резкие короткие вспышки!

– Ладно, отлично! – Римус посмотрел на Марлин, которая глазела на него большими как блюдца глазами.

– Что мне делать, Римус? – спросила она очень тихим голосом – как будто они снова сидели в хогвартской библиотеке, и она просто не поняла принцип какой-то трансфигурации.

– Я… как такое проклятие могло повлиять на него? – на взводе спросил Римус –  _ он  _ не знал, что делать! Это  _ она  _ проходила двухлетнюю практику в качестве Целителя! – Что бы оно сделало?! Думай!

– Я пытаюсь! – ответила Марлин, до сих пор трясясь всем телом.

Римус хотел взять ее за плечи и  _ реально  _ потрясти ее – она должна взять себя в руки! Это же Джеймс! У него семья, у него ребёнок, и он нужен Сириусу, он нужен  _ Римусу,  _ он всем им нужен! Марлин лишь продолжила смотреть на них всех, будто оцепенев.

– Марлс, – Мэри быстро подошла и села рядом со своей подругой. Она, и правда, взяла Марлин за плечи – но она не стала трясти ее. Она обняла ее и погладила по волосам. – Солнышко, – прошептала она в тихой комнате, – ты можешь это сделать. Ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю. Если кто-то и знает, что делать, то это ты. Слышишь?

Марлин закрыла глаза на одну секунду и сделала глубокий вдох. Она открыла глаза и кивнула.

– Ладно, – сказала она, поворачиваясь обратно к Джеймсу. – Удар был бы сильным, прямо в грудь… он бы… да! Да, это  _ реально  _ логично!

Она начала бормотать что-то себе под нос и затем провела своей палочкой с мягким тёплым лиловым светом, исходящим из кончика, над телом Джеймса, и этот свет медленно осел на его теле словно пена.

Они все снова задержали дыхание, пока Марлин работала. Сириус держал Лили за руку, и Римус видел, что ее костяшки побелели от того, как сильно она сжимала его в ответ. Мэри осталась рядом с Марлин, стоя на коленях на ковре рядом с диваном, склонив голову словно в молитве.

Римус лишь сжимал бутылку огненного виски и чувствовал себя так, будто земля уходит у него из-под ног. Им ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как смотреть и ждать, слушать тихое бормотание Марлин и пытаться держать себя в вертикальном положении.

У магии, которую она использовала, был сладкий свежий запах, похожий на запах скошенной травы или молодых листьев. Запах весны, возрождения. Это был хороший знак, подумал Римус. Он пожалел, что не узнал от оборотней больше – их целительные техники были просто безукоризнены. Но, может быть, они работали только на других оборотнях?

Дыхание Джеймса постепенно выравнивалось, его сердцебиение становилось сильнее.  _ Бум - бум - бум  _ – Римус слышал, как кровь быстрее качается по его венам.

– Это работает! – сказал он, подходя чуть ближе, чтобы слышать лучше. – Ты делаешь это, Марлин!

– О, спасибо, – выдохнула Лили, закрывая лицо руками. – Спасибо, спасибо…

Марлин перестала бормотать и проверила пульс Джеймса. Она вздохнула с облегчением и кивнула.

– Стабилен, – сказала она. Затем подняла взгляд. – Теперь не помешает дать ему немного того виски, Римус.

После того, как они влили в него немного алкоголя, Марлин дала Джеймсу укрепляющее зелье. К этому времени к нему постепенно начал возвращаться цвет, и его грудь ровно поднималась и опускалась. Они пережили самое плохое. И всё же Марлин не разрешила его передвигать, пока он не придёт в сознание.

– Он может остаться здесь, – сказал Римус. – Конечно, может. Здесь же безопасно, да, Бродяга?

Сириус смотрел на него через всю комнату. Он думал о чём-то, Римус это видел – на его лице было это проблемное выражение. По какой-то причине Римусу от этого стало холодно.

– Бродяга?

– Да… – медленно сказал Сириус. – Но мы думали, что в Косом переулке тоже достаточно безопасно.

– Ну, теперь он здесь, – сказала Лили, отходя от Джеймса. – Он останется. Мне нужно вернуться домой – Питер приглядывает за Гарри, он, наверное, так переживает! Я скоро вернусь…

– Кто-то должен пойти за Дамблдором, – резко сказал Сириус.

– Зачем это? – спросила Мэри.

– Просто… он должен знать, что на нас напали. Он должен знать, что кто-то рассказал пожирателям смерти, где мы будем.

– Сириус! – Мэри уставилась на него с открытым ртом. – Ты, что, хочешь сказать… это кто-то из Ордена?!

Сириус кивнул. Он больше не смотрел на Римуса.

– Я пойду! – предложил Римус.

– Нет! – возразил Сириус. – Ты не можешь, ты… тебе нужно остаться здесь. Оборотням сейчас не безопасно.

– Похоже, сейчас ни для кого больше не безопасно! – отметила Марлин, поднимаясь на ноги и вытирая лоб. – Ты иди, Сириус, раз это так важно. Римус, Мэри и я останемся здесь и присмотрим за Джеймсом.

Сириус посмотрел на Джеймса и затем на Римуса – но не в лицо, просто в общем направлении.

– Ладно, – согласился он. – Я постараюсь очень быстро, – и отправился к двери.

Три девушки неловко посмотрели на Римуса. Лили подошла к нему, сжала его плечо и ласково сказала:

– Он просто расстроен, дорогой. Он винит себя за то, что произошло – Джеймс пытался спасти его, когда его прокляли. Не принимай это на свой счёт, слышишь?

– Я знаю, – Римус мужественно поднял подбородок, затаптывая в себе все горькие и гадкие чувства. – Всё нормально. Мы сейчас все в шоке. Всё нормально.

– Мне нужно идти, – снова сказала Лили. – Гарри.

– Я пойду с тобой, – сказала Мэри. – Мы должны везде ходить парами. Так нам говорил Грюм.

Они обе ушли, и Римус попытался не думать о том, что Сириус растворился в ночи совершенно один.

Марлин к этому времени взяла себя в руки и теперь пыталась устроить Джеймса поудобнее.

– Надо было сказать Лили принести ему пижаму… может, она сама догадается, – сказала он. – У вас будет подушка и одеяло для него, Римус?

– Да, конечно, – кивнул он и поспешил в спальню, после чего вернулся оттуда с пятью одеялами и двумя подушками (это были все одеяла и подушки, что у них были, вообще-то; он взял даже те, что были на их кровати).

Марлин снова проверяла пульс Джеймса, когда он зашёл в гостиную.

– С ним всё нормально?!

– Да, – кивнула Марлин. – Так же стабилен. Я просто проверяла…

Они постелили на диване вокруг него. Римус снял его обувь, но решил дождаться Лили, чтобы раздеть его. Он выглядел так, как будто просто спал. Римус улыбнулся.

– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Джеймс так долго молчал, – прокомментировал он в надежде немного разбавить атмосферу.

– Ха, – выдохнула Марлин и снова разрыдалась.

– Эй-эй-эй! – Римус притянул ее к себе. – Всё уже закончилось! Пожалуйста, не плачь…

– Прости - меня - мне - просто - так - страшно… – рыдала Марлин, задыхаясь на каждом вздохе. – Я - всех - подвела!

– Что за херня! – Римус почувствовал себя безумно виноватым за то, что кричит на неё. – Ты великолепно справилась!

– Только - потому что - вы - мне - помогли…

– Ну разумеется, – он поцеловал ее в макушку. – Для этого и нужны друзья.

***

Лили и Мэри вернулись первыми. Лили укачивала Гарри у себя в руках – который милосердно спал в это время. Она прошла прямо к Джеймсу.

– Я принесла кое-какие зелья Эффи, – взволнованно сказала она. – Посмотри на них, Марлин, может, здесь есть что-то полезное…

– Я не хочу чересчур его накачивать, – осторожно ответила Марлин. – Отдых и наблюдение сейчас самое лучшее лекарство, я обещаю, – она уже умылась и сделала глоток виски, так что теперь была значительно спокойней.

– Вы видели Хвоста? – спросил Римус.

– Да, – ответила Мэри, забирая Гарри у Лили, чтобы та смогла сфокусироваться на Джеймсе. – Он очень сильно расстроился – он захотел пойти домой, чтобы проверить свою маму. И я его понимаю.

– Да, конечно, – согласился Римус. Он бы тоже хотел пойти к своей маме, если бы она у него была.

Он заварил крепкого чаю, и все взяли по кружке, но никто его не пил. Марлин и Лили хлопотали над Джеймсом, раздевая его и укладывая в постель, подпирая его подушками, пока Мэри ласково качала Гарри у себя на руках. Римус смотрел на них троих – словно праведных дев с церковных икон – и чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным.

– Может, мы перенесём его на кровать? – предложил он, недовольный, что это пришло ему в голову только сейчас. – Тогда ты сможешь спать с ним, Лили.

– Лучше пока не надо, – посоветовала Марлин.

– Ладно, тогда я постелю тебе здесь… – он попытался вспомнить какие-нибудь трансфигурационные чары – хотя наколдовать мебель обычно было по части Сириуса.

– Не волнуйся, Римус, я не собираюсь спать, – устало улыбнулась Лили.

– Мне кажется, сегодня никто из нас не будет спать, – сказала Мэри. – Я позвонила маме. Ничего, если я тоже останусь тут, дорогой?

– Конечно, – кивнул он. И, разумеется, Марлин тоже не собиралась никуда уходить, пока не убедится, что Джеймс полностью поправится.

В конце концов, они все согласились спать по очереди, занимая кровать по двое человек за раз. Никто из них не хотел спать первым, конечно, и они все приготовились к очень длинной ночи. Римус прислонился к камину, слушая сердцебиение Джеймса через всю комнату. Он не мог перестать представлять, как его друг внезапно сядет прямо на диване и ухмыльнётся им всем;  _ Здарова, народ! Чёрт возьми, кто умер?! _

Наконец, Сириус вернулся с Дамблдором, и весь покой, который они к этому времени сумели настроить, был разбит на кусочки.

– Мне нужно знать всё, – сказал их старый директор, его лицо было грозным, глаза горели как голубые пламенные огни.

Сириус и Лили начали говорить. Они объяснили, что всё было совершенно как обычно – стандартно; даже скучно, если на то пошло. Они обошли Косой переулок, даже Лютный переулок тоже, и убедились, что всё в безопасности и под защитой.

Затем они ушли через выход в Дырявом Котле и решили пройтись пешком до места переклички, потому что вечер был хорошим, и это было не слишком далеко. Они должны были встретиться с Доркас Медоус в маггловском кафе на улице Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд – но на них напали до того, как они дошли туда.

– За вами не могли следить? – спросил Дамблдор, глядя на них обоих. Они покачали головами.

– Мы всё проверили, – сказала Лили. – Они были не сзади, они были впереди – они нас  _ ждали. _

– Дерьмо, кто-то должен сказать Доркас… – вдруг сказал Сириус. – После того, как Джеймса… нам нужно было действовать быстро, мы не успели.

– В этом не было необходимости, – поднял руку Дамблдор. – Доркас Медоуз мертва.

Комната погрузилась в тишину. Гарри проснулся и начал плакать. Лили сразу же забрала его у Мэри и крепко прижала сына к груди.

Сириус заговорил первым.

– Я же прав, да? – он посмотрел Дамблдору прямо в глаза. – В Ордене завёлся шпион.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Police & Thieves' группы The Clash.


	172. Война: Лето 1981 года

_ Once I had a love and it was a gas, _

_ Soon turned out; had a heart of glass. _

_ Seemed like the real thing, only to find, _

_ Much of mistrust, love's gone behind. _

__

_ Once I had a love and it was divine, _

_ Soon found out I was losin' my mind _

_ It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind, _

_ Much of mistrust, love's gone behind. _

_ Когда-то у меня была любовь, но это был газ, _

_ Как вскоре оказалось; моё сердце было из стекла. _

_ Казалось всё таким реальным, но в итоге осталось _

_ Лишь много недоверия, любовь осталась позади. _

_ Когда-то у меня была любовь, и она была божественной, _

_ Вскоре я начала терять рассудок. _

_ Казалось всё таким реальным, но я была слепа, _

_ Лишь много недоверия, а любовь осталась позади. _

Джеймс восстановился – медленно. Его переместили обратно в дом Поттеров на следующий день (он очнулся слабым, не в состоянии особо что сказать, и быстро уснул снова), но Дамблдор сказал, что это временное решение. Он сказал Лили готовиться уезжать в любой момент.

После того, как их долгие месяцы считали младшими членами Ордена, внезапно на мародёров и их друзей были обращены всеобщие взгляды. 

На следующей встрече Ордена, на которую Джеймс настоял пойти, несмотря на его ослабленное состояние, определённо были слышны перешёптывания.

Семь детей – трое из них богатые наследники чистокровных домов, две магглорождённые, оборотень, начинающий целитель – что в них такого особенного? Можно ли им доверять? Они выживали всё это время, несмотря ни на что. Им просто везло, или же за этим скрывалось нечто большее?  _ Что  _ это за дети такие, что они ускользнули из-под носа шести пожирателей смерти и каким-то образом обратили вспять практически непостижимое проклятие?

Они все собрались в маленьком коттедже где-то в Пик-Дистрикт. Гостиная была крошечной, но и Орден теперь тоже был немногочисленным.

В конце их стандартной встречи – которая, на самом деле, стала больше поминальной службой людей, которых они потеряли с их последней встречи – Дамблдор попросил Лили и Джеймса задержаться, пока остальные пошли по домам. Джеймс, в свою очередь, попросил Римуса, Сириуса и Питера остаться.

– Ты уверен? – нервно прошептал Сириус. – После всего, что произошло…?

– …После всего, что произошло, я хочу, чтобы мои лучшие друзья были рядом, – ответил Джеймс. Римус раздулся от гордости от этих слов – за Джеймса, для которого порядочность распространялась на все сферы его жизни. Не доверять людям, которых он любит, было бы чрезвычайно бесчестно.

Сириус сложил руки на груди, но спорить не стал.

Джеймс уселся в мягкое кресло с прямой спиной и решительно настроенным лицом. Он выглядел совершенно здоровым, если не знать его очень хорошо. Но те, кто знал, видели, что его щёки были более впалыми, кожа бледнее, и – хоть все и притворялись, что они не замечали – в его смольно-чёрных волосах уже были видны седые нити. Лили принесла с собой плед, чтобы укрыть его колени, но он с раздражением отпихивал его в сторону.

– Всё нормально, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Оставь меня в покое!

– Не обязательно так себя вести! – шикнула Лили в ответ. Она тоже выглядела более бледной, ее усталое лицо казалось старше из-за беспокойства. Римус ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Лили и Джеймс огрызались друг на друга. Это было просто ужасно.

Гарри извивался, махал руками и корчил рожицы. Лили теперь не полагалась на удачу – они либо ходили куда-то всей семьёй, либо вообще никуда не шли.

– Шшш, – она покачала его на коленях. – Тише, тише, мамочка и папочка заняты…

– Давай его сюда, – Сириус вытянул руки вперёд. – Мы с ним немного поиграем, ладно, Гарри? – он поднял малыша в воздух, и Гарри запищал и восторженно захихикал.

Он пока ещё не особо говорил – ‘па-па’, ‘ма-ма’, ‘нет!’ и по какой-то неизвестной причине ‘байк!’, и на этом его словарный запас кончался. Но он знал своего крёстного отца. Римусу было интересно, узнавал ли он его только из-за запаха старой кожи его куртки. Его собственное общение с Гарри характеризовалось переменным успехом. Они хорошо ладили до тех пор, пока тот не начинал плакать – и Римус не был так хорош в напускных играх, как Сириус.

Эта парочка устроилась на полу гостиной, Сириус раскинул ноги и посадил Гарри между ними. Он достал игрушечный поезд из одного из карманов своей куртки, и Гарри начал катать его по неровному ковру, счастливо угукая сам с собой. Сириус с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Он так хорошо обращался с детьми. Римус чувствовал странное ощущение диссонанса – хотел ли Сириус когда-нибудь завести детей? Они никогда это не обсуждали, и Римус никогда даже этим не интересовался. Он не чувствовал себя подходящим на роль родителя, и он не был уверен, что это когда-нибудь изменится.

Может, дело было в этом. Может, поэтому Сириус так странно себя вёл?

Личные переживания Римуса были прерваны в этот момент Дамблдором, который прочистил горло, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

– У нас имеются причины полагать, – довольно спокойно начал он, – что цель Волдеморта изменилась.

Все подняли на это взгляды, даже Сириус.

– Мы получили некоторую информацию о том, что Тёмный Лорд стал осведомлён о пророчестве, которое было сделано ранее в этом году, и которое напрямую его касается.

– Пророчество? – Питер наклонился вперёд. – Какое пророчество? Что в нём говорится?

– Будет лучше, если мы будем обсуждать только самые основные детали, – резко ответил Дамблдор. – Особенно в сомнительной компании.

Все заоглядывались друг на друга. Римуса слегка затошнило – он не считал собравшихся людей ‘сомнительной компанией’. Это были его друзья; его товарищи, люди, которым он доверял свою жизнь. Он попытался поймать взгляд Сириуса в надежде на какое-то успокоение, но тот быстро отвёл глаза в сторону.

– Значит, он изменил свою цель, – сказал Джеймс, разбивая неловкую тишину. – И чего он хочет теперь?

– Говоря вкратце, – ответил Дамблдор напрямую ему, – он хочет вас. Точнее, вашего сына.

Лили издала ужасный вздох, закрыв рот рукой. Джеймс вцепился руками в подлокотники кресла. По лицу Питера прошла какая-то странная нервная судорога. Сириус взял Гарри и сразу же поднялся на ноги.

–  _ Что?! _

– Мне очень жаль, – спокойно сказал Дамблдор. – Но у меня очень надёжный источник…

–  _ Какой  _ источник? – спросила Лили полу-задушенным голосом.

– Этого я сказать не могу. Я никого не подвергну такой опасности.

– Значит, там есть шпион, – сказал Питер, тревожно выгибая свои пальцы. – На другой стороне, я имею в виду?

– Я не могу сказать, – повторил Дамблдор.

– Ну, лучше бы Вам сказать хоть  _ что-то  _ полезное! – возмутился Джеймс, практически переходя на крик. – Что Вы хотите сказать, ‘моего сына’?! Как Волдеморт вообще может  _ знать  _ о Гарри?!

– Мы никому не можем доверять, – тихо сказал Сириус.

Джеймс повернулся и посмотрел на него с чистейшим неверием на лице. Про себя Римус вздохнул с облегчением. Джеймс доверял своим друзьям – разумеется, доверял. Сириус просто вёл себя как параноик.

– Но почему Гарри?! – спросила Лили на грани истерики.

– Волдеморт полагает, что однажды Гарри вырастет и сокрушит его.

– Об этом говорилось в пророчестве?

Дамблдор слегка склонил голову, как будто размышляя об этом.

– Это то, что полагает Волдеморт, – в итоге ответил он. – А это одно и то же.

– Вам придётся спрятаться, – сказал Сириус, обращаясь напрямую к Джеймсу. – Всем троим. Нужно усилить чары – более сильной магией, какой мы ещё не пробовали – мы отправим вас в грёбаный Тимбукту, если придётся!

– Бродяга, – сказал Джеймс, подняв руку, – успокойся.

– Не собираюсь я успокаиваться! – закричал Сириус, раскрасневшись. На долю секунды Римус вообще перестал его узнавать.

Гарри начал плакать и потянулся к своей маме. Лили забрала его и крепко прижала к груди, целуя его тонкие чёрные волосы и шепча что-то успокаивающее ему на ухо.

– Сириус прав, – сказал Дамблдор, до сих пор до невозможности спокойно. – Вам придётся спрятаться. Планы уже в действии.

– Как скоро нам придётся уехать? – спросил Джеймс. – Сегодня?

– Скоро, – сказал Дамблдор. – Я приду за вами.

– Ладно, – кивнул Джеймс. – Ладно. Ясно. Хорошо.

– Я верю, что вы останетесь бдительны, – продолжил Дамблдор, начиная свою завершающую речь. Он посмотрел на каждого, будто пытаясь донести серьёзность всей ситуации. Когда он встретил глаза Римуса, Римус уверенно уставился в ответ и попытался передать своим взглядом ауру надёжности и силы. Дамблдор слегка кивнул, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Питера.

– И никто не должен рассказывать об этом кому-то за пределами этой комнаты.

Они все кивнули. Голова Римуса шла кругом – если Лили и Джеймс начнут скрываться, то что это будет значить? Неужели их тоже запихнут в подвал Грюма? Он очень надеялся, что нет, он бы никому такого не пожелал, что уж говорить о своих самых лучших друзьях и их ребёнке.

Когда Дамблдор ушёл, они вышли из коттеджа в красочный янтарный свет вечернего солнца и снова посмотрели друг на друга. Гарри к этому времени уснул, закутанный в мантию Лили, сжимая одной пухлой ручкой ее длинную рыжую косу.

– Приходите все к нам на ужин, – сказал Джеймс с натянутой улыбкой. – На тот случай, если нам больше не предоставится возможности.

У Римуса в горле встал ком и остался там на весь оставшийся вечер.

И всё же они хорошо провели время. Галли домашний эльф быстро приготовила целый праздничный ужин – шикарный ростбиф, золотой запечёный картофель, пышный йоркширский пудинг с двумя видами начинки, густой тёмный подлив, морковь, пастернак, горошек, брокколи… Римус так не ел с самого Хогвартса.

Прежде чем они начали, Джеймс поднял свой бокал, чтобы сказать тост.

– За наших друзей, – сказал он, бросая немного показательный взгляд на Сириуса, – которые всегда были рядом и прошли с нами огонь и воду – Лили, Гарри и я так сильно вас всех любим.

Римусу пришлось выйти из-за стола после того, как он осушил свой бокал. Он провёл несколько минут, пытаясь взять себя в руки в туалете на первом этаже. Когда он вернулся и сел обратно за стол, Сириус снова смотрел на него прищуренным взглядом, поджав губы в нечитаемую прямую линию.

***

Среда, 10-ое июня, 1981 год.

Два дня спустя Сириус растворился в ночи. Он, должно быть, специально ушёл по-тихому, потому что Римус даже не понял, что его нет, пока не проснулся утром и не обнаружил рядом с собой холодную пустую подушку. Он с недоумением сел прямо.

– Сириус? – крикнул он. Квартира была пуста.

Он встал и прошёл в гостиную, затем проверил кухню – иногда они оставляли друг другу записки. Ничего. Но обуви Сириуса не было на месте, как и ключей от байка, так что он хотя бы, наверное, ушёл по своей воле.

Римус сидел за кухонным столом и ждал, куря одну сигарету за другой. Он хотел связаться с кем-нибудь, но он не знал, кому можно доверять – все эти конспиративные теории Сириуса начали сказываться на нём тоже.

Наконец входная дверь открылась, и он услышал знакомые шаги Сириуса в гостиной. Римус практически поднялся и побежал встретить его – но их отношения после инцидента с Джеймсом были очень хрупкими. 

– Лунатик?

– Я здесь.

– О, привет, – Сириус встал в проходе на кухню. Его щёки раскраснелись – он наверняка летел на байке. – Всё нормально?

– Где ты был? Я переживал!

– Прости, – Сириус скривился и тоже сел за стол. Римус наблюдал за ним. Он выглядел счастливым. Его волосы пахли деревней, и он немного вспотел в своей чёрной футболке – лето выдалось очень тёплым. Он взял пачку сигарет, достал одну зубами и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы зажечь ее.

Римус терпеливо ждал.

– Всё сделано, – наконец сказал Сириус. Его лицо как-то странно сияло, будто перламутровое в слабом утреннем свете. – Они спрятаны.

– Лили и Джеймс? – удивился Римус, почесав затылок. – Как?

– Дамблдор всё порешал.

_ Почему ты не взял меня с собой?  _ хотел спросить Римус, но затем заругал себя за такую эгоистичную мысль. Не это сейчас важно.

– Там безопасно? Я дал Джеймсу целый свиток с защитными чарами, он…

– Это им не понадобится, – махнул Сириус рукой. Его настроение казалось по-странному победным, как будто он только что победил Римуса в шахматном матче. – Дамблдор придумал кое-что получше.

– Что?

– Заклятие верности.

– Заклятие… – нахмурился Римус. Он смутно припоминал, что читал что-то о нём… что-то, связанное с возложением секрета на другого человека. Это была довольно могущественная магия, это он знал наверняка. Никто не сможет разрушить эти чары кроме самого хранителя тайны. – Ну, наверное, это сойдёт, – сказал он. – Но разве им не нужно будет возложить этот секрет  _ на кого-то…?  _ Это Дамблдор?

– Он предлагал, – сказал Сириус. – Но в итоге мы решили, что будет лучше, если это будет один из нас.

– Один из нас…? – на Римуса резко снизошло озарение, как будто Сириус вылил ему на голову ведро ледяной воды. – Нет, – сказал Римус, качая головой.

Сириус внимательно смотрел на него, его тёмно-синие глаза были более серьёзными, чем когда-либо. Римус хотел ударить его. Потрясти его. Сломать ему шею. Что угодно, лишь бы вбить немного здравого смысла в эту тупоголовую башку. 

–  _ Нет,  _ – снова сказал он. – Это слишком опасно!

– Лунатик… – начал Сириус.

– Не надо мне ‘Лунатничать’! – резко перебил Римус, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему нужно было двигаться; пойти куда-то, просто чтобы поспевать за своими мыслями. – Это глупо! Это самая глупая идея, которая когда-либо приходила тебе в голову!

– Это не  _ моя  _ идея…

– Только не говори мне, что это не ты предложил! – в ярости рявкнул на него Римус. – Только не говори мне, что ты не бросился в это при первой же возможности!

– Предложил помочь моему лучшему другу?! Помочь  _ Гарри?!  _ Конечно, предложил! – теперь Сириус тоже кричал, и это было ужасно.

– Найди кого-нибудь ещё! – умолял Римус. – Кого угодно!  _ Я  _ это сделаю!

– Ты не можешь, – покачал головой Сириус. – Это должен быть я, ты это знаешь. 

– Нет!

– Ты не можешь просто сказать ‘нет’. Всё уже сделано. Конец разговора.

Римус действительно думал, что в этот момент он ударит Сириуса. Ударит его или разревётся как ребёнок. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он резко сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

– Ты подонок, – пробормотал он.

– Всё будет хорошо. Я проследил за этим, – сказал Сириус, протягивая к нему руку, но Римус отпихнул ее в сторону.

– Ты просто сделал это?! Даже не сказав мне?

– Я говорю тебе сейчас!

Римус уставился на него горящим взглядом. Он сейчас скажет что-нибудь, о чём очень пожалеет, в любую секунду. Если он не уйдёт, он скажет что-нибудь, что не сможет забрать назад. Он проглотил свою ярость, снова поднялся и вышел из квартиры.

***

Пятница, 24-ое июля, 1981 год.

С этим всё было решено. После той ссоры всё произошло очень быстро. Не было никаких прощаний, Лили, Джеймс и Гарри просто растворились без следа. Римус даже не спрашивал, где они – он хотел, чтобы они были в безопасности, в конце концов. И он хотел, чтобы Сириус был в безопасности.

Ордену сказали, что Поттеры теперь скрываются; что Волдеморт преследует их из-за статуса крови Лили и ее брака с Джеймсом.

– Так ужасно никому не доверять, да? – сказал Питер, когда они уходили с этой встречи.

– Да, – мрачно согласился Римус.

– Это необходимо, – сказал Сириус. – И если бы я знал, кто шпион, я бы убил его своими руками. Мне даже не нужна была бы магия.

Питер и Римус в шоке уставились на него. 

– Сириус, – сказал Римус, положив руку ему на плечо, – мы не можем вести себя как пожиратели смерти – Джеймс бы не хотел…

– Джеймс не хочет, чтобы его ребёнка убил псих в гонке за властью! – возмутился Сириус, дёргаясь в сторону от прикосновения Римуса. – Ты размяк, Лунатик.

_ Если и так,  _ подумал Римус про себя,  _ то только из-за тебя.  _ Никто не мог любить с холодным сердцем; он получил этот урок больше одного раза.

И всё же, как бы ужасно ни вёл себя Сириус, Римус был склонен делать ему поблажки. Времена были очень тяжёлыми – самый тёмный момент войны – и все по-разному справлялись с давлением. Питер и Марлин с головой уходили в работу – их постоянно видели спешащими то в одно, то в другое место. Мэри, казалось, ещё больше ушла в маггловский мир – она всегда была рядом, когда ты в ней нуждался, но ее разум зачастую разрывался между двумя местами. У Римуса был алкоголь и жалость к себе. Так что если Сириус хотел немного позлиться, то пожалуйста.

Но это до сих пор была война – война не делала никаких поблажек и никому не давала времени перевести дыхание. Война безжалостна, неумолима и невообразимо жестока.

До дня рождения Гарри оставалось около недели. Сириус только вернулся из Косого переулка – он ходил на поиски чего-то подходящего для одногодки и вместо этого вернулся с настоящей метлой.

– Сириус!

– Ой, да ладно, Лунатик, она же маленькая!

– Он ещё ребёнок!

– Нужно начинать тренировать его как можно раньше, если он собирается играть за Англию!

Римус засмеялся и отпил своего чаю, пока смотрел, как Сириус разворачивает игрушку. Он уже какое-то время не видел его таким счастливым, это было так хорошо. И затем это случилось.

Сначала Римус почувствовал странный запах, который почуял он один. Знакомый и дружелюбный, магический. Затем появилась вспышка яркого света, и через стену в их квартиру ворвался огромный серебряный патронус. Это была львица, и она запрыгнула в их комнату и зарычала.

– Ёб твою мать! – Сириус подскочил на месте и отлетел в сторону.

Огромная кошка посмотрела на них двоих глазами, полными горечи, и открыла рот. Крик, раздавшийся из ее пасти, холодил кровь в венах, он был слишком знаком им. Это была Мэри.

– Помогите! – рыдала она. – Дом Холлихок!

И затем она испарилась.

– Это адрес Маккиннонов, – сказал Римус, поднимаясь, чтобы надеть обувь.

– Куда ты собрался? – спросил Сириус.

– Помочь Мэри! – нетерпеливо ответил Римус, пытаясь завязать шнурки непослушными пальцами. – Пойдём!

– Лунатик, нет, – сказал Сириус. – Мы не можем, мы должны следовать протоколу, связаться с Грюмом, или с Артуром, или с Фрэнком, или…

– Нахуй протокол! – закричал Римус. – Это же Мэри! Она позвала на помощь, и я иду к ней. Оставайся здесь, если хочешь.

Конечно, Сириус не остался.

Они прибыли в Дом Холлихок, может, спустя минут десять после патронуса Мэри. Никто из них раньше не был у Марлин дома, хотя она несколько раз рассказывала о нём. Это был красивый коттедж в тюдорском стиле в нескольких милях от одной деревни с Сассексе. К дому вела длинная садовая тропинка с бордюром из ярких фиалок и гераний – красных, фиолетовых, жёлтых, розовых. Входная дверь была окрашена в приятный тёмно-зелёный цвет, и если вытянуть шею, можно было увидеть верхушки трёх обручей ворот для квиддича в заднем саду.

Здесь могло бы быть так красиво в любой другой день. Но не сегодня.

Мэри стояла в начале тропинки у дороги, застыв на месте и уставившись пустым взглядом в голубое небо. Тёмная метка повисла над крышей с желтоватой черепицей; огромное чёрное облако в безошибочной форме черепа и змеи.

– Нет! – выдохнул Римус. Мэри повернулась к нему со слезами в глазах.

– Они все мертвы, – сказала она.

– Ты уверена? – спросил Сириус, ступая на тропинку, подняв палочку перед собой.

– Да, – сказала она. – Да, они все лежат очень ровно.

– Что? – он оглянулся на неё, нахмурившись.

– Ровно лежат… в ряд… – повторила она. Она пошатнулась, и Римус обнял ее за плечи на случай, если она потеряет сознание. Она прислонилась к нему, молча рыдая.

– Останься с ней, – сказал Сириус, продолжая идти к дому. Римуса начало трясти. Это было похоже на ночной кошмар; на фильм ужасов. Он смотрел, как Сириус приближается к двери, открывает ее и что-то кричит внутрь.

– Мы должны были встретиться сегодня и пообедать вместе, но она так и не пришла, – прошептала Мэри в плечо Римуса, до сих пор держась за него. – Я думала, она просто занята в больнице… я попыталась найти ее после работы, но там сказали, что она даже не приходила сегодня… так что я пришла сюда, и я…

– Я понял, – сказал Римус, потому что что ещё можно было сказать на это?

– Метка висела над домом, дверь была открыта, и… о боже, Римус! Они все! Ее мама, ее отчим, и Жас, и Дэнни… просто лежали там! О боже, их глаза! – она снова начала рыдать, и Римус крепче обнял ее, чувствуя, как его внутренности превращаются в жидкость.

Сириус вышел из дома. Даже на расстоянии Римус видел выражение ужаса на его лице. Он быстро подошёл к ним обратно.

– Я пойду приведу Грюма, – сказал он. – Я вернусь как можно быстрее, хорошо? …Не заходи туда.

И после этого он исчез с громким хлопком.

– С меня хватит, – в истерике рыдала Мэри. – Всё, всё, я больше так не могу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Heart of Glass’ группы Blondie.
> 
> Как же тяжело это читать, слёзы в глазах каждый раз как в первый 💔


	173. Война: Осень 1981 года

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и тот момент, который, мы все знали, случится. Спасибо всем, кто продолжает читать, хоть, как мне кажется, это нелегко🙏

_ I loved the words you wrote to me _

_ But that was bloody yesterday. _

_ I can't survive on what you send _

_ Every time you need a friend. _

__

_ I saw two shooting stars last night _

_ I wished on them - but they were only satellites _

_ Is it wrong to wish on space hardware? _

_ I wish, I wish, I wish you'd care. _

_ I don't want to change the world _

_ I'm not looking for a new England _

_ I'm just looking for another girl. _

_ Я полюбил слова, что ты мне написала, _

_ Но это было, чёрт возьми, вчера. _

_ Я не могу выживать на том, что ты отправляешь мне _

_ Каждый раз, когда тебе нужен друг. _

_ Прошлой ночью я видел две падающие звезды. _

_ Я загадал на них желание – но это были лишь спутники. _

_ Это считается, если ты загадываешь на космическую технику? _

_ Я хотел бы, я хотел бы, я хотел бы, чтобы тебе было не всё равно. _

_ Я не хочу менять весь мир. _

_ Я не ищу новою Англию. _

_ Я лишь ищу новую девушку. _

Никто не знал, кто убил Маккиннонов, и никто не знал, почему. Конечно, теории ходили разные; самая логичная теория заключалась в том, что Дэнни и Марлин были членами Ордена, они попросту были очевидной целью. Некоторые люди предполагали, что, может, дело было в том, что Марлин была близка с Джеймсом и Лили – что она исцелила Джеймса. Другие думали, что она слишком громко поднимала вопрос о правах оборотней на работе.

Но в конце концов, это всё было не важно, не для Римуса. Зачем пытаться найти смысл в чём-то настолько бессмысленном?

Учитывая бывший статус знаменитости Дэнни, их убийства попали на первую страницу газет. В Ежедневном Пророке напечатали огромную фотографию Дэнни с его времён в Кэннонс – широкое солнечное лицо, развевающаяся мантия. Никаких шрамов. Фотография Марлин была поменьше и, по всей видимости, сделана на работе, потому что на ней была ее рабочая форма.  _ Многообещающая молодая целительница, Майлин Маккиннон,  _ было неправильно напечатано на подписи к фото.

Жасмин вообще не упомянули, хотя Сириус сказал Римусу, что они лежали друг возле друга, и пальцы их рук до сих пор соприкасались.

– Помнишь третий год? – сказал Сириус в один из последующих дней. – Мы все думали, что вы с ней нравитесь друг другу.

– Да, – монотонно ответил Римус.

– Она была лучшим загонщиком, чем я. Надо было ей это сказать.

– Она знала, – сказал Римус с грустной улыбкой.

О Мэри никто ничего не слышал долгое время. Смерть Марлин ударила по ней сильнее, чем по кому-либо ещё – они были практически неразлучны с одиннадцати лет. Римус помнил, какими раздражающими он их считал, пока не понял, что девчонки – это такие же люди, как и он.

Он помнил ее тихую терпеливость, ее вспышки яростного энтузиазма. Ту петицию убрать Гремучую Иву с территории школы, когда ей было всего тринадцать лет, просто потому что кто-то пострадал, и Марлин никогда не могла терпеть чужие страдания, не тогда, когда она могла что-то с этим сделать. Если хоть у кого-нибудь из них была сила изменить мир, то это у неё. 

Но больше нет.

***

Очередной сентябрь подкрался незаметно, и Римус как всегда вспомнил своё детство и Хогвартс. Запах пергамента, новых чернил, кожаных сумок для книг и воска для печатей. Запах новых начинаний; перемен. Как же уже могло пройти десять лет с его первого прибытия на станцию Кингс Кросс, тощим, и злым, и беспризорным?

С тех пор столько изменилось. Он стал мужчиной. Он научился большему, чем, как он думал, возможно, достиг того, о чём даже мечтать не мог – его горизонты расширялись снова и снова благодаря образованию, и магии, и друзьям, и любви. Он не изменился кардинально, конечно. Римус не обманывал себя; его взрывной характер остался таким же, как и склонность подавлять плохие чувства, только чтобы сорваться, когда в нём накопится слишком много всего.

Но он считал, что он справляется  _ лучше,  _ по крайней мере, с теми, кого он любит. По крайней мере, с Сириусом. Он открылся и показал себя Сириусу больше, чем кому-либо ещё. Он делился своими чувствами, даже когда все инстинкты твердили ему держать их взаперти. Это было непросто – они ругались, они кричали, они ревели. Но это всё того  _ стоило. _

По крайней мере, так думал Римус.

Он был не так уверен насчёт Сириуса. Может, так сказывалась война – слишком много смертей, слишком много близких к смерти ситуаций. Может, так сказывалась разлука с Джеймсом. Может, Римус слишком много раз испытывал его терпение и просто получил своё. Он не мог этого понять. Римус знал лишь то, что что-то очень и очень серьёзно пошло не так.

Уже прошла середина сентября к тому моменту, как он по-настоящему осознал, что это случилось. Сириус от него ускользнул. Они так редко проводили время вместе – Римус начал относиться к этому как к факту жизни; их навыки слишком отличались, их задания были слишком разными. Это было такой ерундой в масштабе победы на войне. Они были рады делать это, горды делать это.

Но через какое-то время Римус начал осознавать, что это расстояние между ними заключалось в чём-то другом. Это было  _ больше,  _ чем простым стрессом. Сириус от него отстранился.

– Скучаю по тебе, – сказал Римус одним вечером. Ему понадобился весь день, чтобы набраться храбрости для этих двух идиотских слов.

– Я прямо здесь, – устало улыбнулся Сириус, который сидел напротив него за столом и ковырялся в своём ужине вилкой.

Затем, после продолжительной паузы, он снова заговорил:

– Всё скоро закончится. Нам нужно доверять Дамблдору, вот и всё.

Римус мог бы разрыдаться на месте.

– Но я доверяю только  _ тебе. _

Сириус лишь с грустью на него посмотрел. Римус не мог вынести этого взгляда, из-за него он чувствовал себя идиотом за то, что любит его. Идиотом за то, что переживает за что-то кроме победы на войне.

В итоге, Сириус встал из-за стола. Он взял свою тарелку и выбросил содержимое в мусорное ведро.

– Мне нужно идти, – сказал он. – Грюм хочет, чтобы я отчитался. Вернусь поздно, не жди меня, ложись спать.

Он не поцеловал Римуса на прощание.

Римус был потерян. В очередной раз перед ним встала проблема, которая была практически неописуема. Он не мог поговорить с Джеймсом и Лили – даже если бы он знал, как с ними связаться, у них и без него хватало своих собственных проблем. Питер никогда не горел энтузиазмом слышать хоть что-то об их с Сириусом отношениях, и хоть он был и хорошим другом – одним из  _ лучших  _ друзей Римуса – они никогда так не открывались друг другу. Марлин могла бы помочь, но Римус не хотел об этом даже думать. И, разумеется, скорбь Мэри не оставляла никакого места на советы, касающиеся отношений.

Глубоко внутри Римус знал, что ему нужно спросить Сириуса прямо. Вот только.

Вот только он приходил в ужас от одной мысли об ответе. Он был в ужасе от того, что дело было не в войне, не в Джеймсе и не в том, что они изменились. Он был в ужасе от того, что проблема была в нём. Что, если Сириус просто его разлюбил?

Эта тревожность терзала Римуса, пока ночи становились всё длиннее, а дни всё холоднее. Причём это всё было отвратительно логично; это расстояние между ними, нежелание разговаривать, отсутствие прежних чувств, их несуществующая сексуальная жизнь. И этот взгляд. Этот взгляд, которым его продолжал окидывать Сириус время от времени – как будто Римус был незнакомцем.

Это было невыносимо. Римус не знал, справится ли он ещё с одной потерей. 

Поэтому в начале октября, когда у Грюма появилось для него задание, это обнадёжило Римуса. Грозный Глаз отвёл его в сторону после окончания очередного собрания Ордена.

– Мы отследили стаю, – буркнул он.

– Сивый?

– Я так не думаю. Отбившиеся, скорее всего. Они прячутся в одном лесу в Германии.

– О, – удивлённо сказал Римус. Это Кастор? – Они на кого-то напали?

– Нет, они залегли на дно и стараются не показываться, насколько мы можем судить.

– Это же хорошо, правда? – спросил Римус. – Мы должны оставить их в покое.

– Поверь мне, парень, хотел бы я так и поступить, – ответил Грюм с сухой улыбкой. – Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Мы высылаем тебя к ним.

– И зачем? Они ушли от Сивого – они ушли от Волдеморта. Это же был их план, разве нет?

– Да. Два года назад. Мы потеряли много людей с тех пор. Заметил, какими уютными стали наши собрания?

Это было правдой. Первое собрание Ордена, на котором побывал Римус, было ошеломительным – всё помещение было забито волшебниками и волшебницами, готовыми к битве; готовыми расправиться с пожирателями смерти. Теперь же он видел лишь слишком много лиц, которых не доставало – Маккинноны и Поттеры, Прюитты, старый Дариус Барабонс, Доркас, Карадок Дирборн, Бенджи Фенвик, Ферокс…

– Так, что… – Римус подумал над этим, – теперь вы хотите вербовать оборотней?

– Бинго.

– После долгих лет их притеснения? После того, как их вынудили уйти со своих работ? Из их собственных  _ домов?!  _ – Римус знал, что он грубит – никто не разговаривал так с Аластором Грюмом – но он слишком сильно устал, был слишком истощён войной, чтобы волноваться об этом.

Грюма, казалось, это тоже не волновало. Римус решил, что с Грюмом обращались и похуже волшебники куда страшнее его.

– Мы знаем, что просим много. Но как я и сказал, времена у нас отчаянные.

– И что я могу предложить им в обмен на, ну, знаешь, их жизни?!

– Волдеморт хуже, – ответил Грюм. – Какие бы жизни они сейчас ни вели, Волдеморт лишь сделает их ещё хуже.

Римус тяжело вздохнул.

– Ладно.

Он всё равно готов был уйти. Он был готов к переменам; был готов убраться из Лондона, от своей жалкой жизни, и вернуться обратно к тому, чтобы быть полезным. Он даже подумал было о том, что его долгое отсутствие поможет в их ситуации с Сириусом. Разве в разлуке сердце не становится мягче?

Это могло бы стать облегчением; немного личного пространства, немного времени подумать. Он опробовал эту теорию в их последнем разговоре с Сириусом.

– Ты будешь рад отдохнуть пару недель, да? – улыбнулся он – для чего ему потребовалось приложить все крупицы своих сил.

– Хм? – Сириус нахмурился, поднимая взгляд от каких-то карт, которые он изучал. Он выглядел недовольным тем, что его прервали, и Римус почувствовал кошмарный разрыв у себя в груди. – Что ты сказал?

– Я сказал, что ты будешь рад избавиться от меня ненадолго, – смело продолжил Римус. – Чтобы я не путался под ногами.

– Почему ты так об этом говоришь? – Сириус уставился на него пустым взглядом.

– Как говорю? Я просто хочу сказать… ну, знаешь, у тебя будет немного времени подумать.

– У нас нет времени думать, пока война не закончится, – огрызнулся Сириус и вернулся к своим бумагам. – Ничего не изменится, будешь ты здесь или нет.

Римус больше не мог этого выносить. Он взял свою палочку и пачку сигарет и отправился в Германию, быстро и сухо попрощавшись – как будто он лишь выходил в магазин за продуктами. Он просто горел внутри, пока шёл к локации с портключом. Вот урод! Посидит две недели один и увидит! Осознает, каким мудаком он был!

Римус вернётся, новым и диким из леса, и Сириус будет так сожалеть, будет таким ласковым, и у них будет время поговорить и всё исправить, будет время снова полюбить.

Это всё, что им нужно; лишь немного времени.

***

Вторник, 13-ое октября, 1981 год.

Римус был прав. По крайней мере, за себя он мог сказать, что ему стало гораздо лучше, когда он покинул страну. Так было гораздо проще думать о Сириусе – или вообще о чём-либо в волшебном мире – пока он прятался в бархатных глубинах горного массива Шварцвальда.

Он решил прибыть туда днём перед полнолунием – лучше подойти к стае в качестве волка.

Трансформация была быстрой – лес вокруг него пестрил жизнью и древней магией, лишь усиливая острую словно лезвие силу полной луны. Сама по себе ночь была знакомой и устрашающей как его собственная шкура. Стая нашла его ближе к рассвету. Они с радостью приняли его домой и собрались вокруг, чтобы закинуть головы назад и бесконечно красиво завыть в ночное небо, пока звёзды не зазвенят от их пения.

Когда они все вернулись в человеческий облик, Римус пришёл в себя посреди кучи их тел, с руками Кастора на себе, которые уже исцеляли его раны.

– Я рад тебя видеть, Римус Люпин.

Они все медленно шли через деревья, пока масляно-жёлтый октябрьский свет опускался на лиственный ковёр под ногами.

За то время, что здесь жила стая, они построили для себя небольшую деревню в виде плетёных хижин. Они все свернулись для сна на мягком сухом мхе с птичьими песнями над головой.

Римус проснулся без боли в плечах, не сжимая крепко челюсти. Он впервые за несколько месяцев чувствовал себя расслабленно. Кастор лежал рядом с ним, такой тёплый, такой мирный, его мягкая кожа в некоторых местах касалась кожи Римуса. Опомнившись, Римус слегка отстранился. Глаза Кастора открылись и заглянули в его.

– Ты в порядке, Римус Люпин?

– Да, всё нормально, спасибо, – он потёр глаза. Кастор продолжил смотреть на него.

– Ты страдаешь, – сказал он. Утверждение, не вопрос.

– Я потерял несколько людей, – сказал Римус. – Мы проигрываем войну.

– Да, – согласился Кастор. – И ты пришёл просить нашей помощи, это так, Римус Люпин?

– Я знаю, что это немало…

– Мы останемся здесь. Это наш дом.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я бы не стал просить, если ситуация не была бы отчаянной. Ты понимаешь… Волдеморт не пощадит оборотней, да?

– Мы понимаем, – просто ответил Кастор. – И мы пришли к согласию. Мы останемся здесь. Мы будем скрываться – в этом мы хороши.

– Я вас нашёл.

– Да, Римус Люпин. Тебе здесь всегда будут рады.

Римус сел прямо и протянул руку к плащу из волчьей шерсти у себя в ногах, чтобы укрыть себя.

– Ну, значит, решено, – сказал он. – Мне лучше вернуться домой.

Кастор протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на руку.

– Останься ненадолго, Римус Люпин. Нам нужно столько тебе показать. Может, тогда ты поймёшь.

Так что Римус остался. Он думал, что если он проведёт с ними немного времени как раньше, он сможет поговорить с ними и изменить чьё-нибудь мнение. У большинства из них до сих пор были магические семьи в Британии, он сможет достучаться до них, обязательно.

Он не мог вернуться в Орден, не попытавшись – все остальные отдавали всех себя этой битве, и это, в конце концов, было его предназначением. Если он не сможет стать достойным переговорщиком с оборотнями, то какая вообще от него может быть польза?

И к тому же, это не было трудным решением. Это не было великой жертвой. Ему не к чему было возвращаться, кроме как к очень тяжёлому разговору с Сириусом.

И он  _ смог  _ поговорить с ними. За три недели, что Римус провёл с оборотнями в октябре 1981 года, он поговорил со всеми и каждым из них. Он пытался вразумить их, он читал нотации, он разглагольствовал. Но это совершенно ни к чему не привело; они все были счастливы. Не в сумасшедшем запутавшемся ‘всё идеально’ смысле, как были счастливы некоторые последователи Сивого. Но в практичном, разумном смысле – они видели будущее для себя, они видели способ жизни без какой-либо жестокости или вмешательства. Эта жизнь была не для всех – определённо не для Римуса – но он не мог отрицать, что у них всё получалось.

На самом деле, Римус потерял нить того, кто из них кого убеждал. Все так хотели взять его с собой на охоту, показать ему, как плести из веток или колдовать защитные заклинания, которые делали их практически невидимыми для людей. Он никогда не был голоден, ему не было холодно, он не боялся за свою жизнь.

– Теперь ты понимаешь? – спросил Кастор одним вечером, когда хэллоуин уже приближался.

– Да, я понимаю, – ответил Римус, глядя в соломенный потолок. – Вы все предпочитаете прятаться как трусы.

– Ты сам в это не веришь, Римус Люпин, – ухмыльнулся Кастор, укладываясь спать. Время от времени он демонстрировал настоящие эмоции теперь, когда они с Римусом стали так близки.

Римус решил продолжать делить с ним хижину. Ему не нравилось спать одному, не то чтобы между ними что-то  _ происходило,  _ это просто казалось логичным. Ему нужно было держаться рядом с лидером, но это  _ не значило,  _ что это имело какое-то отношение к сексу. Жизнь с оборотнями просто была вот такой вот, все действия были мотивированы запахами, инстинктами и фазами луны.

И всё же Римус понимал, как это выглядит со стороны. Он не обманывал себя тем, что Сириус внезапно изменится и отчаянно принесётся в Германию, чтобы найти его, но Римус знал, что это всё равно было довольно неправильно, даже зная, что об этом никто не узнает. Это было просто жалко. Он ругал себя за это длинными тёмными ночами;  _ ты просто посмешище, а не человек. Несколько недель в игноре, и ты уже пристраиваешься к другому красивому парню, который проявляет к тебе какой-то интерес. И у тебя даже не хватает яиц, чтобы сделать с этим что-нибудь. _

В конце концов, это его желание к Кастору сказало ему, что пришло время уходить. И его любовь к Сириусу. Римус совершал очень кардинальные и глупые поступки в своей жизни, но он не собирался сбегать жить в лес, просто чтобы избежать разговора с любовью всей своей жизни. Он вернётся домой и заставит себя поговорить с ним. Он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить Сириуса, потому что глубоко внутри он знал, что это единственное, что по-настоящему имеет значение.

***

2-ое ноября, 1981 год.

Портключ закрылся, и Римус не смог ни с кем связаться. Ему пришлось самому возвращаться обратно в Британию, половину пути телепортацией, половину пути на попутках.

К тому времени, как Римус наконец оказался в Лондоне, у него даже не осталось энергии телепортироваться. Вместо этого он сел на автобус и проспал половину пути до остановки Лестер-Сквер. Он вышел из автобуса и по дороге остановился в обычном магазине на углу, чтобы купить немного табака. Ещё он купил два батончика Марс – он отдаст один Сириусу, если тот дома. Если же нет, то увы, Римус схомячит сразу два.

Подойдя к входной двери, он услышал телефонный звонок из квартиры. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы открыть дверь – деревянная рама распухла от всех этих дождей, и иногда дверь с трудом поддавалась – но когда он вошёл внутрь, телефон до сих пор звонил.  _ Наверное, что-то важное,  _ отрешённо подумал он.

– Бродяга? Ты дома? – крикнул он, пересекая гостиную, и затем поднял трубку. – Алло?

– Алло? Привет, Римус, это ты?

– Мэри? Привет! Я только вернулся – куда, чёрт возьми, все подевались?!

На другом конце провода повисла странная тишина, и кошмарная волна ужаса пробежала по его спине.

– Мэри?!

– Ты ещё не слышал…

– Да бога ради, Мэри, что?!

– Римус… случилось кое-что ужасное.

Она начала объяснять, Римус упал на колени, и весь мир начал рушиться на мелкие кусочки вокруг него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘A New England’ исполнителя Билли Брэгг.


	174. Конец Военных Действий

_ He who endured my hardships with me _

_ He now has gone to the fate that awaits mankind _

_ Day and night, I have wept for him _

_ I would not give him over for burial _

_ For what if he had risen at my cries? _

_ Six days and seven nights I waited _

_ Until a worm crawled out of his nose _

_ Since he has gone _

_ There is no life left for me. _

_ Тот, кто выносил со мной все тягости, _

_ Теперь его нет – судьба, что ждёт всё человечество. _

_ Я рыдал по нему день и ночь, _

_ Я не отдавал его тело для захоронения. _

_ Зачем, если он восстанет из-за моих рыданий? _

_ Шесть дней и семь ночей я ждал, _

_ Пока из его носа не выполз червь. _

_ С тех пор, как его не стало, _

_ Для меня не осталось никакой жизни. _

***

Джеймс умер первым. Римус мог этого ожидать. Он бы встал прямо у входной двери; у него даже не возникло бы мысли спрятаться или убежать.

Затем Лили, закрывая собой своего сына. Римус представлял ее воинственное лицо, ее руки, сжимающие перегородку кроватки, пламя ее зелёных глаз. Она бы встретила смерть с широко открытыми глазами, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

И затем, после них, Питер. О Питер, этот идиот – храбрый невозможный идиот. Он, должно быть, узнал про Джеймса и Лили, должно быть,  _ сразу же  _ понял, кого стоит винить в этом. После всех этих лет, проведённых в тени Джеймса и Сириуса, первым инстинктом Питера стало разобраться с Блэком самому.

Он непреднамеренно привёл мракоборцев прямо к Сириусу, так что его жестокая смерть не была совсем напрасной.

_ Прямо к Сириусу. _

И после этого наступал ступор. Как будто перед всей сценой опускался занавес, разум Римуса просто отказывался думать о Сириусе. Он не мог этого сделать; не мог этого представить. Он решил, что так его мозг пытался защитить его. Знание основных фактов уже причиняло ему достаточно боли.

Мэри пришла к нему, как только повесила трубку. Она была единственным человеком, которого он мог бы сейчас вынести, и боже; она была такой сильной. Он положил голову ей на колени, и она гладила его по волосам словно мама.

– Сириус, – рыдал он, снова и снова, вцепившись в ее юбку. – Сириус!

– Я знаю, – шептала она в ответ. Слёзы ручьями текли по ее щекам и капали ему на волосы. – Я знаю, я знаю…

Она принесла с собой снотворное зелье, и Римус жадно выпил его до дна, полностью готовый уйти из этого мира. Пока он спал, Мэри собрала все вещи Сириуса. Всю его одежду, его пластинки, его книги. Когда Римус поднялся, квартира казалась практически пустой.

– Я попросила Даррена перенести всё в гараж, – объяснила она. – Тебе не нужно ничего трогать, пока ты не будешь готов. Байк исчез, я не знаю, куда.

– Он, наверное, забрал его, – сказал Римус, чувствуя себя онемевшим. Он уже думал о том, сколько алкоголя было у него в квартире, и стоит ли ему подождать, пока Мэри уйдёт, чтобы начать опустошать бутылки.

– Римус… мне нужно идти, – ласково сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги и обнимая себя руками. Она выглядела такой маленькой. Мэри всегда была из тех девчонок, которые своей энергетикой занимали всё помещение, но сейчас Римус осознал, что она едва ли дотягивала до метра 65-ти.

– Да, конечно, – пробормотал он. На кухне под раковиной точно должна стоять бутылка джина.

– Я уеду на какое-то время, – сказала она. – Я собираюсь… Даррен отвезёт меня на Ямайку, чтобы я побыла с семьёй. Мне нужно уехать на какое-то время, я не знаю, когда я вернусь.

– О, – он по-настоящему посмотрел ей в глаза. На ней совсем не было макияжа – он не видел Мэри без помады и подводки для глаз с двенадцати лет.

– Есть… кто-нибудь может заглядывать к тебе, чтобы проведать тебя? Я не против позвонить кому-нибудь за тебя?

– Всё нормально, – сказал он. – Не переживай за меня.

– Но я буду, – сказала она со слабой улыбкой. – Ты уверен, что я не могу ни с кем связаться?

– Никого нет, – сказал он.  _ У меня никого нет. _

– Может, поговоришь с Грюмом? Или с Артуром?

– Да, хорошая идея, – кивнул Римус. Он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, но он не хотел, чтобы она переживала. – Ты знаешь… что мы должны делать теперь?

– Я не знаю.

– Ты говорила с Дамблдором?

– Ха, – фыркнула Мэри. – Удачи тебе с тем, чтобы поймать его. Слишком занят, принимает поздравления от министерства. Он наверняка будет на… на поминальной службе.

Римус почувствовал, будто в его животе провернули ледяной острый нож. Это не могло быть реальностью.

– Почему мы, – сказал он, поднимая на неё взгляд в отчаянном поиске ответов. – Из всех остальных? Почему остались мы с тобой, почему не Лили с Джеймсом? Кто это решил?! Это полная херня!

– Я знаю, дорогой, – тихо сказала она. – Я знаю.

Он больше не мог ждать, он прошёл на кухню и схватил ближайшую открытую бутылку из шкафа. Джин, который остался с какой-то из их вечеринок. Он не достал себе стакан, просто начал пить прямо из горла.

– Римус, – сказала Мэри, кусая губу и наблюдая за ним из гостиной. – Мне, правда, нужно идти… можешь пообещать мне, что ты свяжешься с Артуром?

– Да, – кивнул он. Он просто хотел, чтобы она ушла прямо сейчас. – Увидимся.

– Пока, родной. Я вернусь, я обещаю.

И она ушла. И Римус остался один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Строки в начале из Эпоса о Гильгамеше.


	175. 1982 год

_ Times at a distance, times without touch, _

_ Greed forms the habit of asking to much, _

_ Followed at bedtime by builders and bells, _

_ Wait 'til the doldrums which nothing dispels. _

_ Idly, mentally, doubtful and dread - _

_ Who runs with the beans shall go stale with the bread. _

_ Let me lie fallow in dormant dismay _

_ Tell me tomorrow, don't bother today. _

_ Fucking ada! Fucking ada! _

_ Fucking ada! Fucking ada! _

__

_ Tried like a good 'un, did it all wrong _

_ Thought that the hard way was taking to long _

_ To late for regret or chemical change; _

_ Yesterday's targets have gone out of range. _

_ Failure enfolds me with clammy green arms, _

_ Damn the excursions and blast the alarms, _

_ For the rest of what's natural I'll lay on the ground; _

_ Tell me tomorrow if I'm still around. _

_ FUCKING ADA, FUCKING ADA! _

_ Времена на расстоянии, времена без прикосновения, _

_ Жадность формирует привычку просить слишком много, _

_ За которой в ночи следуют строители и колокола, _

_ Дождись депрессии, которую ничего не рассеет. _

_ Праздно, мысленно, с сомнениями и ужасом - _

_ Кто носится с бобами, получит чёрствый хлеб. _

_ Позволь мне лежать заброшенным в спящем унынии, _

_ Расскажи мне завтра, не утруждайся сегодня. _

_ Блять, не может быть! Блять, не может быть! _

_ Блять, не может быть! Блять, не может быть! _

_ Пытался поступить правильно, получилось как всегда, _

_ Думал, что трудный путь займёт слишком много времени, _

_ Слишком поздно для сожалений или химических изменений; _

_ Вчерашние цели теперь вне досягаемости. _

_ Неудача укутывает меня своими липкими зелёными руками, _

_ К чёрту экскурсии, взорвать все будильники, _

_ До конца естественной жизни я буду лежать на земле; _

_ Расскажи мне завтра, если я до сих пор буду жив. _

_ БЛЯТЬ, НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! БЛЯТЬ, НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! _

Новогодний День 1982 года.

БУМ-БУМ-БУМ-БУМ-БУМ-БУМ

Кто-то долбился в дверь.

Это длилось уже какое-то время и, похоже, не собиралось останавливаться. Если уж на то пошло, то стуки стали лишь громче.

Римус открыл глаза. Его горло пересохло, голова просто раскалывалась. Вообще-то, у него болело всё тело; он уже пару недель спал на диване. Или месяцев? Да какая разница. Это было неудобно, но он не мог заставить себя зайти в спальню. Всё равно большинство ночей он был слишком пьян, чтобы двигаться. Большинство дней он был слишком пьян. У него больше не было похмелья, лишь перерывы между бутылками. Его молодой сосед был не против бегать в ближайший магазин за алкоголем для него время от времени, он наверняка уже накопил целое состояние на сдаче.

Оглушительный стук продолжился.

– Римус?! – раздался приглушённый голос из-за двери, и кто бы там ни был на другой стороне, он продолжил долбить в дверь.

– Отъебись, – закричал Римус, и по его горлу словно прошлись наждачкой.

Он дотянулся до ближайшей бутылки на полу и сделал глоток. Он практически закашлялся от жгучего виски, но сумел проглотить практически всё, спасибо вселенной. Он не мог себе позволить потратить ни капли забытья.

– Римус? Впусти меня!

Это был Грант. Теперь он узнал его голос – может, запах тоже, но его органы чувств в последнее время были в полном раздрае, после…  _ нет, нет нет нет… _

Он свернулся в клубок и спрятал голову под диванными подушками. Он не мог ни с кем разговаривать. Он не мог ни с кем видеться. Ему просто нужно остаться одному, пить и забыть.  _ Пожалуйста. _

– Отъебись! – зарыдал он, крича на дверь. – Оставь меня в покое!

– Нет! – закричал Грант в ответ и забарабанил в дверь ещё сильнее, неустанное оглушительное бум-бум-бум. Он на самом деле пытался выломать дверь, что за идиот.

Римус подумал было просто наложить заглушающие чары. Но он не был уверен, что сможет найти свою палочку. Он снова перевернулся и поднялся на ноги.

По всему полу были разбросаны бутылки и банки, и они звенели и шуршали под ногами, пока он пробирался к двери. Руки и ноги будто налились свинцом. Какой сегодня день? Сегодня холодно. Он растёр руки на подходе к двери, содрогаясь всем телом от прохлады. Он оставил где-то в квартире открытое окно и забыл закрыть его обратно. Ну и ладно.

Дверь до сих пор пытались вынести снаружи, и дерево могло сломаться, если это не остановить.

– Что?! – заорал он, распахивая ее.

Грант уставился на него с поднятым в воздух кулаком и распахнутыми глазами. Его щёки раскраснелись от криков, он тяжело дышал. Он смерил Римуса взглядом с головы до ног.

– Господи боже, – выдохнул он, грубо пихая его локтем по пути внутрь. – Что случилось? Я уже несколько дней пытаюсь до тебя дозвониться, что у тебя с телефоном?

– Нет связи, – ответил Римус, медленно возвращаясь к своему гнезду на диване, где было хотя бы тепло. Он спрятал холодные ступни под себя и снова поднял бутылку.

– Какого хуя здесь происходит? – Грант осмотрел бардак в квартире, затем снова посмотрел на Римуса. – ...Боже, он же не бросил тебя, нет?

Римус поднял на него взгляд и больше не смог сдерживаться. Он начал рыдать. Он поставил локти на колени и уронил голову в руки, истеря как ребёнок.

– Дерьмо, – Грант поспешно сел рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на пустые банки, вонючие подушки и одеяла. – Я со своим длинным языком! Прости меня! Я не хотел… – он без лишней мысли прижал Римуса к себе, и это наверняка было отвратительно, потому что Римус помнил, что он не мылся уже целую вечность, он лишь пил и рыдал долгими днями, и днями, и днями, но Грант всё равно крепко его обнимал.

– Больше никого нет, – сказал Римус, когда снова смог говорить. – Я один.

– Вот же блять, – прокомментировал Грант. – Ты не один.

Римус зарыдал ещё сильнее.

***

Не проходило ни единого дня – и ни единого дня никогда не пройдёт ещё долгие годы – чтобы Римус не думал о Сириусе и не страдал. Это была абстрактная и жестокая пытка, и Римус смирился с тем, что его ждёт жизнь, полная безграничного несчастья.

Куда бы он ни смотрел, всё было наполнено мыслями и воспоминаниями о его друзьях, о всём том, что они никогда не смогут сделать, и о всём том, что он не делал уже какое-то время. Он пришёл на похороны – совместные для Лили и Джеймса, после которых следовали поминки Питера. Римус сидел на заднем ряду и ушёл сразу после официальной части, чтобы ни у кого не было шанса поговорить с ним.

Он приходил в ужас от одной мысли, что кто-то может спросить его о Сириусе – может спросить его о том, что он знает. Или скажет ему что-то, чего он знать не хочет. Так что Римус не остался, чтобы вспомнить или ‘отпраздновать’ жизни своих друзей (серьёзно, что за омерзительная идея). Он вернулся домой один и напился. Он напивался каждый день ещё долгое время.

Он остался в этой квартире в Сохо – у него не было выбора в этом плане; ни денег, ни семьи. Ни друзей.

Орден распустили, и те, у кого до сих пор оставались жизни, стоящие того, чтобы их прожить, не хотели его знать. Он не мог найти никакой работы в волшебном мире и – всё равно никогда не чувствовав этот мир своим домом – решил его покинуть.

После того, как он узнал о трагической судьбе Долгопупсов из Ежедневного Пророка, он перестал читать газеты. Он не стал заново подсоединяться к дымолётной связи, он вообще не использовал магию за исключением совсем необходимых ситуаций. Он никогда не ходил в Косой переулок и во всех отношениях жил жизнью обычного маггла.

Мэри отправляла ему открытки из Ямайки, из Тринидада, из Сент-Люсии – у неё, по всей видимости, была семья по всем Карибам. Она постоянно извинялась перед ним. Римус не понимал, за что; они оба потеряли одно и то же. По крайней мере, она переживала достаточно, чтобы продолжать писать ему.

Дамблдор, вообще-то, попытался связаться с ним пару раз, но Римус намеренно игнорировал все его попытки. Он был просто в ярости на этого старика, который, если спросить Римуса, даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь. Который бросил их всех в разгар войны, совсем молодыми и глупыми, и смотрел, как они все умирают один за другим, даже не моргнув глазом. Даже малыша, Гарри, быстро сплавили в какой-то анонимный уголок Суррея. Мародёры с тем же успехом могли бы вообще никогда не существовать. Было бы лучше, если бы так и было.

Какое-то время Римус просто гадал, когда это закончится.

Спустя довольно продолжительное время он осознал, что это никогда не закончится, и поэтому просто пытался притупить боль. Может, это было и эгоистично, но что ему ещё оставалось кроме эгоизма? Он уже достаточно пожертвовал.

Когда пришло время первого полнолуния в ноябре после того невыносимого хэллоуина, Римус был вынужден покинуть квартиру. Он телепортировался обратно в лес, в котором он жил со стаей Сивого в 79-ом году. Это было лучше, чем клетка. Он не будет сидеть взаперти, он не позволит этому случиться. Поэтому он ушёл, трансформировался и бродил по лесу в одиночку, воя, охотясь и рыча. В первый раз это было облегчением, но волку было одиноко. Во второй раз он отправился в леса Шварцвальда.

Он не собрался жить среди оборотней, он просто использовал их в качестве запасного плана.

Они мало что знали о войне кроме того, что она закончилась. В первый раз Кастор сразу же почувствовал боль Римуса. Они не говорили об этом – потому что в этом не было необходимости. Они попросту трансформировались и разобрались с этим как волки. Римус решил, что то, что происходит, когда они не в человеческом обличье, не считается, пока они никому не вредят. Это, своего рода, освобождало и стало единственным облегчением, которое Римус знал в эти самые тёмные месяцы после потери.

По утрам после полнолуния Римус оставался чуть дольше каждый раз, просто чтобы быть рядом с ними. У него больше ничего не осталось, так что он отбросил любые притворства касаемо превосходства, когда дело касалось стаи, и со временем Кастор наконец получил, что хотел.

Римус не мог больше отрицать своё влечение к Кастору, да и в конце концов – кому ему было хранить верность? Он теперь, что, должен хранить целибат до конца жизни, просто потому что его первая любовь разбила ему сердце? И между ними с Кастором не было никакой любви. Лишь животная нужна; звериные инстинкты. Это было хорошо, но это было лишь очередным способом забыть. И Римус всегда возвращался в Лондон, с ноющим телом, до сих пор неудовлетворённый.

В человеческом мире Грант так и продолжал регулярно его навещать после того первого раза. Он сделал себе второй ключ и заскакивал проверить Римуса между лекциями и сменами в пабе. Он был одновременно и помощью, и препятствием, когда приносил бутылки маггловского алкоголя и другие субстанции – всё, чего бы Римус ни попросил.

Его вышвырнули из его съёмной комнаты за домогательство (неправда, настаивал он – хозяйка квартиры просто заточила на него зуб), и теперь Грант скакал между кроватями своих парней и диванами друзей. Иногда он даже оставался с Римусом на пару ночей, и Римус не возражал, в этом не было ничего такого. Его вообще ничего особо не волновало, пока у него была выпивка. Ему нужно было быть пьяным. До того, как война закончилась, это было способом снять стресс; поднять настроение. Теперь же это  _ и было  _ его настроением; единственным, которое он мог вынести.

Именно Грант говорил с ним, пинал его, вытаскивал его с дивана и запихивал в душ, когда это было необходимо. Он даже стирал его вещи и покупал продукты на остатки истощившихся накоплений Римуса.

Римус же, в свою очередь, вёл себя просто отвратительно. Он бросал язвительные комментарии, метал оскорбления во все стороны. Но Грант не обращал на это никакого внимания и всё равно продолжал возвращаться.

– Ты возвращаешься, только потому что ты буквально бездомный, – огрызнулся Римус одним вечером со своего дивана, пока Грант собирал мусор вокруг него. Римус не мог выносить кликающий звук, который издавала каждая бутылка.

– Ага, – беспечно ответил Грант, продолжая своё дело. – Именно в этом всё и дело, Римус, старина. И это никак не связано с тем фактом, что я люблю твою кретинскую задницу.

Римус презрительно фыркнул на это. Грант не знал, о чём говорил.  _ Люблю!  _ Теперь Римус знал правду. Он знал, что ‘люблю’ было просто словом, которое люди говорили, чтобы сделать тебя слабым – чтобы держать тебя сговорчивым. Никогда снова.  _ Никогда никогда никогда. _

Что было чудом, так это то, что Грант ни разу не спросил его о том, что случилось. Даже когда Римус начал проявлять признаки улучшения, начал сам вставать с дивана и одеваться, не требуя долгих часов упрашиваний перед этим, даже когда он начал выходить из дома. Грант никогда не спрашивал,  _ почему. _

Римус знал, что он бормотал в своих пьяных ступорах, выливая свою боль и ярость из-за Сириуса, и Джеймса, и Лили, и бедного, бедного Питера, и Сириуса, и Сириуса, и  _ Сириуса… _

Понимал ли Грант хотя бы половину из этого, или говорил ли Римус слишком много – он никогда не знал. Но Грант всё равно продолжал возвращаться обратно.

– Я буду возвращаться, пока тебе это будет нужно, – солнечно говорил он своим неразборчивым акцентом, пока хозяйничал в квартире. – Мы, отбросы из приюта, должны держаться вместе, ведь так?

Римус ему не верил. Грант хорошо к нему относится, но это не продлится долго. Никто не остаётся рядом навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Fucking Ada’ группы Ian Dury and the Blockheads.
> 
> Суррей – историческое и церемониальное графство в южной Англии.
> 
> ___
> 
> Как бы ни было сложно читать главы со смертями, эта глава не легче, ведь жалеть остаётся не тех, кто умер, а тех, кто остался жить без них, им достаётся вся боль... и за Римуса бесконечно и бесконечно больно. Интересный факт - автор написала эту главу сразу же после самой первой главы этого фика.


	176. 1983 год

_ These people 'round here _

_ Wear beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces _

_ They're resigned to what their fate is. _

_ But not us, (no never) no not us (no never) _

_ We are far too young and clever. _

_ Эти люди вокруг _

_ Со сломленными взглядами, утонувшими в покрытых копотью лицах. _

_ Они смирились со своей судьбой. _

_ Но не мы, (нет, никогда), нет, не мы, (нет, никогда), _

_ Мы слишком молоды и умны. _

6-ое июня, 1983 год.

– Иногда я думаю, что ты меня используешь, – сказал Грант одним днём летом 1983 года.

– Мы все используем друг друга, – с сарказмом ответил Римус. – И считаем это любовью.

– Боже. Не могу разговаривать с тобой, когда ты так себя ведёшь, – тяжело вздохнул Грант и протянул руку к пачке сигарет на прикроватном столике.

– Как так?

– Как ворчливый кретин.

Грант зубами достал длинный белый цилиндр из пачки, и Римус зажёг его концом своей палочки. Грант затянулся и снова улёгся рядом с Римусом, устроившись у него на руке. Римус принялся лениво гладить ключицу Гранта, пока не настала его очередь курить. Они практически бросили; одна на двоих сигаретка после секса была скорее изыском.

– Прости, – сказал Римус. – Я не хотел ворчать.

– Пфф, – радостно ответил Грант. – Ворчи, сколько хочешь, я просто дразню тебя.

С Грантом всё было так просто. Римус даже практически не мог вспомнить, когда их отношения переросли в то, чем они были сейчас.

…

Всё началось с постоянных визитов после того первого вмешательства. Они становились всё чаще и чаще, и в итоге Грант просто стал всё своё время проводить в квартире – сначала он спал на диване, потом вдруг нет, и больше они никогда это не обсуждали.

К середине лета 1982 года он перевёз к Римусу все свои вещи – какими бы скудными они ни были.

– Я путешествую налегке, – подмигнул он и потряс в воздухе одним рюкзаком, в котором лежало чистое нижнее бельё и пара футболок.  _ Один носок. Бога ради. _

– Я дам тебе денег, – скучающим тоном сказал Римус. – Сходишь в магазин, – у него до сих пор осталось несколько сотен фунтов, которые Сириус перевёл в маггловские деньги на экстренный случай. Римус не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что тратил их; они всё равно лежали без дела.

– Я не собираюсь тебя объедать, – возразил Грант.

– Я знаю. Но тебе нужна одежда.

– Да, мам. Я поношу твою какое-то время, пока не накоплю своих.

– Ладно.

Так что Римус сам отправился в торговый центр одним днём и купил столько одежды на Гранта, сколько смог. Джинсы, футболки, нижнее бельё, носки, свитера, пижаму и даже дешёвую пару кроссовок по скидке. Всё в ярких цветах, потому что Грант был ярким человеком, и Римусу хватило чёрного на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он сложил всё в ящики своего комода. Было приятно заполнить их; они стояли полупустыми больше года.

Грант стал носить одежду, но они никогда это не обсуждали.

Но были некоторые вещи, о которых они не могли не говорить.

Римус вообще никак не колдовал первые несколько месяцев – вообще-то, он выяснил, что он не мог колдовать большую часть времени; даже когда пытался. Возможно, дело было в пережитой скорби. Все эти похороны. А может, дело было в его алкоголизме, хотя он не мог сказать наверняка. На магии просто стоял блок; как будто перед ним стояла стена. Он мог телепортироваться в полнолуния, но это был его максимум. Затем одним днём она просто вернулась, как будто никогда и не уходила. 

Они забыли заплатить за электричество, и в квартире вырубили свет. Даже не думая, Римус зажёг свою палочку.

–  _ Люмос. _

– А это ещё что за нахуй?! – Грант отскочил от него, как будто Римус поджёг самого себя.

– Эм… – Римус сглотнул и затем просто смирился с этим. – Это волшебная палочка.

– Ты накурился?

Римус засмеялся, и это был хриплый, незнакомый звук.

– Мне кажется, мне нужно кое-что тебе объяснить. Та школа, в которую я ходил, была немного… другой…

Он начал объяснять. Он знал, как странно это всё звучало, и ему пришлось умолчать довольно много фактов. Почти двадцать минут спустя Грант продолжал сидеть, уставившись на него, его лицо было бледным в ослабевающем свете палочки.

– Ты надо мной прикалываешься, – нервно засмеялся он. – Нахрена ты это делаешь, выдумаешь всю эту херню?!

– Грант… смотри… – Римус взмахнул палочкой и из неё посыпались искры. Он поднял кофейный столик в воздух и затем – выпендриваясь, потому что он так давно этого не делал – превратил свою кружку в лягушку.

– Ладно, ладно! – закричал Грант, когда лягушка спрыгнула на ковёр. – Ладно, я тебе верю! Господи боже!

– О, можно просто ‘Римус Люпин’, – показал ему язык Римус.

И затем он замер, осознав, что он делает.

На одну секунду боль отступила, и он яростно накинулся на себя за это.  _ Твои друзья мертвы, а ты показываешь магические фокусы какому-то магглу? Ты просто жалок. _

Он встал и пошёл к шкафу искать выпивку.

– О нет, не надо… – сказал Грант разочарованным тоном.

Римус вернулся на диван с бутылкой водки и двумя стаканами. Водка нравилась ему больше всего, она заходила очень легко.

– Я не хочу, – сказал Грант, игнорируя второй стакан. – Я больше не буду тебе ее покупать.

Римус пожал плечами и осушил свою первую дозу.

Грант вздохнул.

– Значит, ты волшебник, да? Это значит… что Сириус тоже был волшебником?

Римус практически подавился второй порцией водки, но всё же проглотил. На глаза навернулись слёзы, и он кивнул.

– Да. Мы все волшебники. Были.

И он выпил ещё и рассказал Гранту о войне. Он не стал рассказывать самые болезненные подробности, но Грант был сообразительным и сам додумал остальное.

– Так вот куда ты пропадаешь каждый месяц? – спросил Грант. – По каким-то волшебным делам?

– О… нет. Есть ещё кое-что.

– Чёрт возьми, Римус, я  _ хоть что-нибудь  _ о тебе знаю?!

– Прости, – сказал Римус. – Серьёзно, я, правда, не стою твоего времени… когда ты всё узнаешь, ты поймёшь.

– Рискни, – сказал Грант.

Так что они поговорили обо всей это ситуации с оборотнями. Римус объяснил, что с ним происходит по полнолуниям, и как он опасен, и куда он уходит.

– С пяти лет?! – в ужасе воскликнул Грант.

– Да, – нервно кивнул Римус.

– Ты бедняжка, – Грант покачал головой и погладил его по руке. – Нелегко тебе пришлось, да?

Римус принял его сочувствие и не сказал слишком много о Касторе, потому что ему было стыдно за себя.

Не то чтобы Грант будет ревновать.  _ Не как Сириус, не как… о, о нет, нет нет нет… _

…

– Эй!

Обратно в настоящем, Грант щёлкнул пальцами. Он протянул ему полу-выкуренную сигарету. 

– Твоя очередь, красавчик.

– Прости, – Римус взял сигарету и глубоко затянулся. А. Они до сих пор лежали в кровати. Всё в порядке.  _ Всё в порядке. _

– Ты снова меня покинул, – прокомментировал Грант без обвинения в голосе.

– Прости, – повторил Римус.

– О чём думаешь?

– О, ни о чём. Просто думаю, – он затушил сигарету. Блядский боже, как же он скучал по курению.

– Ну, – Грант перевернулся и улёгся наполовину на Римусе, его лицо замерло в сантиметрах от него. –  _ Это  _ совсем не хорошо, да? Я пытался заставить тебя  _ перестать  _ думать.

– Ты заставил, – улыбнулся Римус. Они поцеловались, сначала легко, но потом поцелуй углубился. Римус провёл рукой по длинному телу Гранта. – Хочешь ещё раз?

Грант улыбнулся ему в губы и пробормотал:

– Ты просто хочешь ещё одну сигарету, да?

–  _ Тебя  _ я тоже хочу…

– Ну, не повезло тебе, – Грант отстранился и встал с кровати. – Последняя смена в пабе начинается через сорок минут, я уже должен был выйти.

– Тебе обязательно идти? – Римус капризно плюхнулся обратно на кровать.

– О, не капризничай, принцесса, всего лишь ещё один вечер. Эй, будь лапочкой и держись подальше от бухла, и я сделаю тебе  _ очень приятно,  _ когда вернусь домой.

– Я буду спать.

– Я тебя разбужу.

Римус ухмыльнулся.

– Ну ладно.

С Грантом всё было так просто.

Он пытался держаться подальше от алкоголя этим вечером, правда, пытался. Но ему нужно было что-то, иначе как ещё он смог бы заснуть? И он совсем не курил, так что это было довольно хорошо. Он хотел быть хорошим ради последней смены Гранта в пабе.

После сдачи экзаменов по Социальной Политике, Политике и Образованию, и затем ещё проучившись пару месяцев для последующих экзаменов, Грант получил диплом социального работника. Он начнёт трудоустраиваться в центре предварительного заключения для мальчиков на следующей неделе. Римус не знал, как ему хватило на это яиц.

– Это же снова будет как в приюте!

– Нет, не будет, – улыбнулся Грант. – Всё будет по-другому, потому что я сделаю всё по-другому.

***

Они были довольно счастливы вместе. В любом случае, у них были свои моменты, но они всегда были друзьями, прежде чем любовниками, и ни один из них не хранил верность.

У Гранта было полно других парней в его извечном квесте за разнообразием. Они могли быть артистичными типами с длинными волосами и позёрством в жестах. Или серьёзными шишками из политики в мешковатых штанах хаки и толстых вязаных свитерах, продвигающими ядерное разоружение, или права геев и лесбиянок, или права шахтёров, или ещё что. Римус смотрел, как они приходят и уходят, с отдалённым интересом. Он не упрекал Гранта – он знал, что жизнь с ним едва ли напоминала сказку.

Сам Римус стал просто идеально разделять свою жизнь на определённые сегменты с острыми как бритва краями. Кастор был плохой привычкой; Грант был всем остальным. Затем ещё был спектр с Сириусом, который нависал над всем этим, как будто гарантируя, что он никогда не будет по-настоящему счастлив ни с тем, ни с другим.

– Ты можешь остаться, брат, – каждый раз говорил Кастор.

– Ты можешь не называть меня братом  _ сразу после того,  _ как ты меня трахнул? – огрызнулся Римус. Он часто грубил Кастору, и Кастор так же грубо обращался с ним в ответ. Римус не был уверен, дело было в его волчьей сущности, или же он просто наказывал себя, но он пытался не анализировать эту ситуацию слишком тщательно.

– Тогда Римус Люпин, – ответил Кастор.

– Просто  _ Римус,  _ – пробурчал он, поднимаясь, чтобы одеться. – И ты знаешь, что я не могу остаться. У меня есть своя жизнь в Англии.

– Ты говоришь так, – выгнул бровь Кастор, – но я не вижу никаких доказательств. Здесь мы бы позаботились о тебе.

– Я никому из вас не доверяю, – ровно сказал Римус, застёгивая джинсы.

– И всё же ты возвращаешься каждый месяц…

– Да, ну, это только для этого, – Римус указал рукой на обнажённое тело Кастора, растянувшееся на сером мехе – он был абсолютно идеален в каждом смысле: греческая статуя, гибкая, мускулистая, восхитительная. – Давай не будем притворяться, что мы нравимся друг другу.

– Но мы твоя стая! – возразил Кастор.

– Слушай, я больше вообще не приду, если ты не отвяжешься, – заскрипел Римус зубами. Он действительно перестал приходить. На два месяца после этого разговора, просто чтобы заставить Кастора помучаться. 

Римусу не нужна была стая. И ему  _ определённо  _ не нужны были друзья.

Иногда Мэри пыталась с ним связаться, иногда он позволял ей. Но это было слишком сложно, так невероятно сложно. Он предпочитал Гранта и их скромную маггловскую жизнь вместе.

И на самом деле, хоть их жизнь была не такой, какую когда-либо мог себе представить Римус, она была совсем не пустой. Римус соглашался на различные подработки – уборка, по большему счёту; или доставка, потому что там платили сразу на руки и наличными, и всем было плевать, если он однажды не объявится на работе.

Грант получал образование, и вокруг него всегда крутились студенты, они обсуждали что-то в гостиной, готовились к очередному протесту против подушного налога или за ядерное разоружение. Они устраивали громадный бардак в гостиной, рисуя свои баннеры и сколачивая таблички, но Римус был не против чуточки хаоса в жизни.

Девушки, которых приглашал Грант, нравились ему больше, чем парни – они были такими живыми, такими эмоциональными, с зелёными короткими волосами и мальчишескими озорными характерами. Ему было плевать на темы их обсуждений, но эти разговоры всегда были очень оживлёнными. Иногда ему казалось, будто он разговаривал с Мэри, Марлин или Лили. Но затем он всегда приостанавливался и шёл налить себе ещё стакан алкоголя. И потом он молча стоял на кухне, пока они все не расходились по домам.

– О, Римус. Ты не можешь просто уходить и нажираться в одиночку каждый раз, когда тебе грустно, – вздохнул Грант одним вечером, когда он нашёл Римуса за кухонным столом через несколько часов после того, как все ушли.

– Мне,  _ правда,  _ грустно, – рыдал Римус.

– Я это знаю, друг, – Грант склонился к нему и забросил руку Римуса себе на плечо, чтобы потащить его в сторону кровати. – И ты можешь грустить. Проблема у нас только с алкоголем, ты же знаешь.

– Никто не обещал тебе счастливой жизни, – скорбно повторил Римус старое изречение Надзирательницы, пока они вместе шли в спальню, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

– Да, – выдохнул Грант, укладывая его в кровать, и с жалостью посмотрел на Римуса. – Но ты обязан прожить счастливую жизнь самому себе, мой хороший.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – ‘Come on Eileen’ группы Dexys Midnight Runners.


	177. 1985 год

_ I've been loving you a long time; _

_ Down all the years, down all the days. _

_ And I've cried for all your troubles, _

_ Smiled at your funny little ways. _

_ We watched our friends grow up together _

_ And we saw them as they fell. _

_ Some of them fell into heaven, _

_ Some of them fell into hell. _

_ Я люблю тебя уже давно; _

_ Все эти годы, все эти дни. _

_ И я рыдал за все твои проблемы, _

_ Улыбался на твои забавные мелочи. _

_ Мы вместе смотрели, как наши друзья взрослеют, _

_ И мы смотрели, как они падают. _

_ Кто-то из них упал в рай, _

_ Кто-то из них упал в ад. _

Римусу много чего нравилось в Гранте. Его улыбка, его вьющиеся светлые кудряшки, его дерзкое вызывающее чувство юмора. Грант был приятным человеком. Но была одна вещь, с которой Римус абсолютно отказывался мириться.

Грант любил футбол. Он не был полнейшим фанатиком, но он определённо был более заинтересован в нём, чем Римус считал необходимым. Он поддерживал команду Куинз Парк Рейнджерс – и даже купил себе поддельную командную футболку и шарф в бело-синюю полоску. Он никогда не мог просто наблюдать, нет, Грант ещё время от времени увлекался азартными играми и по субботам играл в мужской гей-команде где-то в Южном Лондоне.

Так он познакомился с Нейлом Ньюмэном – высоким привлекательным футболистом с растрёпанными волосами и такими крепкими бёдрами, что ими можно было колоть орехи – и так Римус познакомился с Антеей Льонг; непостоянной девушкой Нейла.

– Непостоянной?! – Римус поднял бровь, когда Грант объяснил ему это. Он завязывал шнурки на своих ботинках, готовясь уходить на свою субботнюю тренировку, и Нейл должен был забрать его из дома.

– Это не такая уж и редкость, – подмигнул ему Грант, и Римус был вынужден с ним согласиться.

– Но если Нейл  _ голубой…  _ – попытался Римус. Грант поднял палец.

– Надо идти в ногу со временем, солнышко – ‘голубой’ уже не в моде. Мы Мужчины-Геи, и мы горды быть собой.

Римус закатил глаза.

– Как знаешь. Если Нейл  _ Мужчина-Гей,  _ то как в эту картину вписывается Антея?

– Я думаю, что он бисентенниал.

– Ты имеешь в виду бисексуал, – поправил его Римус.

– Нет, блин, ему двести лет, – показал ему язык Грант. – Да, мистер Буквальность,  _ бисексуал. _

Римус не мог не понять Нейла, вообще-то, когда он тоже познакомился с ней. Антея была очень привлекательной девушкой. Она была крошечной и энергичной, с длинными шелковистыми чёрными волосами и сверкающими глазами. Ее рот был словно бутон розы, и у неё была самая красивая кожа, которую когда-либо видел Римус. Она одевалась как Синди Лопер, вся в рюшах и кислотных цветах.

– Я  _ так  _ рада познакомиться, – разулыбалась она, поднимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать Римуса в щёку в качестве приветствия. Нейл лишь слегка опасливо ему улыбнулся – Римус привык к такому отношению от любовников Гранта.

– Чая кому-нибудь? – предложил Грант.

– Не, нам пора идти, – сказал Нейл с довольно явным намёком, на вкус Римуса. – Лучше прийти туда пораньше, да? Разогреться. 

– Вы так это называете? – показала ему язык Антея. – Римус, можно мне посидеть здесь с тобой? Мне столько всего хочется с тобой обсудить.

– Со мной?! – он в шоке уставился на неё. Ещё десять минут назад он даже не знал, что у Нейла есть девушка.

– А, да, я рассказал Ант, как ты хорошо разбираешься в астрологии, – радостно сказал Грант, надевая свою джинсовку. Он выглядел так глупо в шортах и длинных носках, но опять же, всё, что было связано с футболом, казалось Римусу нелепым.

– В астро- _ номии,  _ – сказал Римус. – Это две разные вещи…

– Это же всё о звёздах и всё такое, разве нет?

– Ну… – у него не было аргумента против этого.

– Увидимся, парни! Повеселитесь там! – помахала им обоим Антея и вытолкнула их за двери. И внезапно Римус остался один на один с незнакомой девушкой без малейшего понятия, почему. Он очень хотел выпить.

– У вас нет телевизора, – бесцветно сказала она.

– Да, – согласился Римус.

– Но квартира отличная! – сказала она, прошлась по комнате, выглянула в окно, взяла книги с полок по одной за раз и прочитала обложки. – Так классно, что вы живёте в китайском квартале – ты говоришь по-китайски?

– Эм… нет…?

– А я говорю, я говорю на трёх языках, вообще-то – на китайском, вьетнамском и английском. Английский мой родной язык, на вьетнамском говорила моя мама, – она подмигнула ему. – И  _ Нейл  _ всегда говорит, что я должна говорить, что я знаю четыре языка, потому что я несу много херни, – она засмеялась – этот смех был немного некрасивым, звенящим, как будто монеты упали на металлическую пластину, но она смеялась так убедительно, что это всё равно было мило.

– Ясно, – кивнул Римус. – Эм… прости, ты хотела узнать что-то по астрономии?

– Возможно. Я Дева, а ты кто?

– Аа… Рыбы вроде?

– Они совместимы? – спросила она. Он моргнул.

– Нет. В смысле, я не знаю. В смысле… как я и сказал, это по части астрологии, а не…

– Нейл – Козерог, и они  _ не  _ совместимы с Девами, я проверяла. Я всегда проверяю. Но, знаешь, сердцу не прикажешь. Ты знаешь, что они трахаются? – неожиданно сказала она. – Они с Грантом?

– Я догадался…

– Ты не возражаешь? Грант живёт с тобой, ведь так?

Римус кивнул, хотя про себя он поправил ее – это  _ он  _ жил с Грантом, а не наоборот. 

– Но у нас довольно свободные отношения.

– О, это хорошо, – серьёзно кивнула она.

– Слушай, эм… на сколько ты останешься? – Римус неловко почесал затылок.

– Пока мальчики не вернутся с футбика, – улыбнулась она. – Это же ничего, да? Грант сказал, что тебе не помешает компания. Ооо, вот что я тебе скажу, я бы не отказалась от чашечки чая.

– Эм. Ладно… – он пошёл поставить чайник, до сих пор в недоумении. Чем Грант вообще думал, когда оставил его водиться с девушкой своего любовника?! Как будто Римусу больше нечем было заняться в субботу. Он планировал почитать газету. Может, послушать радио-оперу ‘Арчеры’.

– Сахара не надо, молока тоже! – крикнула Антея. – Оооо, можно мне поставить пластинку?

– Если хочешь…

Она включила альбом группы Queen. Римус вздохнул про себя. Он не был таким уж фанатом, но Грант не мог наслушаться.

Когда он вынес чай, Антея сидела на диване, склонившись над кофейным столиком, и скручивала косяк. Она ухмыльнулась ему.

– Не желаешь?

– Давай, – согласился Римус. Ну, это было лучше, чем ничего.

Они курили, пили чай и слушали Queen, и Антея болтала и болтала, спрашивая его обо всём на свете.

– Грант говорит, что ты очень умный, ходил в частную школу и всё такое.

– Ну да, – пожал плечами Римус.

– И ты знаешь всё о созвездиях и подобных вещах. Эй, я могу разложить тебе карты таро, если хочешь?

– Нет, спасибо.

– Откуда у тебя все эти шрамы?

Он моргнул, потому что она застала его врасплох. Она красиво ему улыбалась и, казалось, была искренне заинтересована в нём.

– У меня просто много шрамов, – сказал он, сглотнув. – Ты хочешь выпить джина с тоником? – У него, вообще-то, не было тоника, но он мог притвориться, что просто забыл про него, и выпить чистого джина. 

– Давай, почему бы и нет, – радостно кивнула она. Он поднялся, и она прошла за ним на кухню, продолжая говорить. – Значит, ты не болеешь, ничего такого?

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Я получил их в драке. Некоторые сделал сам.

– О, вот бедняжка, – сказала она, и ее сочувствие звучало искренним. Она наклонилась вперёд и ласково сжала его руку. – Прости, что спросила, дорогой, просто сейчас нужно перестраховываться, ты понимаешь, о чём я?

– Мм, – он налил джина в два стакана. Он не понимал, о чём она, и он не хотел об этом говорить. Или думать об этом.

Она не пожаловалась, когда он передал ей стакан чистого джина, лишь чокнулась с ним и улыбнулась.

– Будем! – и сделала большой глоток.

Они вернулись на диван. Римус взял с собой бутылку.

– Ты такой высокий, Римус. Какой у тебя рост, 190?

– 188.

– Я люблю высоких мужчин, – промурчала она.

– Я тоже.

Антея снова на это засмеялась, ее пластмассовые серьги цокнули от движения ее головы. Она ещё немного поболтала, рассказывая ему глупые незначительные истории про себя; куда она ходила в школу, ее любимые песни на радио, все фильмы, которые она когда-либо смотрела. 

– И потанцевать я тоже люблю, так я познакомилась с Нейлом, мы были на танцах в Воксхолле. Хочешь, я тебе покажу? Окей, тебе придётся представлять меня в таком блестящем фиолетовом платье, ладно? И мои волосы тогда были короче.

Она поднялась с дивана и начала танцевать под музыку с пластинки.

_ Ooh love, _

_ Ooh loverboy _

_ What're you doin' tonight, hey boy _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm _

_ That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy _

_ О любимый, _

_ О любовничек, _

_ Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером, эй, мальчик, _

_ Я поднял тревогу, включил своё очарование, _

_ Это потому что я старый добрый любовник. _

Римусу не нужно было представлять блестящее платье; она очень хорошо танцевала. Она крутилась и вертелась с чувственной энергией, бросая на него кокетливые взгляды и двигая бёдрами. Накуренный и расслабленный, Римус разлёгся на диване и наблюдал за ней. Она была похожа на сон, красивая и грациозная, но в то же время невероятно и исключительно  _ реальная.  _ Римус задумался, почему ему в жизни всегда доставались болтуны, и какого чёрта ему это так нравилось.

Песня закончилась, и она вытянула руки вверх, будто гимнастка, которая только что закончила своё выступление. Римус улыбнулся против воли и поаплодировал ей.

– Хочешь потанцевать? – она кокетливо похлопала ресницами. Римус не мог этому противиться; что бы она ему ни скрутила, этот косяк был сильнее, чем те, к которым он привык, и он был ею очарован.

– Давай потанцуем.

Нельзя сказать, что он на самом деле танцевал, но он держал ее за руки, пока танцевала она, поворачивал ее в нужных местах и позволял ей с хихиканьем падать в свои руки. У неё были невероятно аккуратные запястья, кости тонкие как у птицы.

Когда они наконец упали на диван, чтобы выкурить ещё по косяку, она спихнула туфли и сложила ноги ему на колени. Грант тоже иногда так делал; у них был только один диван, так что это был единственный способ вытянуть ноги.

– Ты невообразимо красивый, Римус, – сказала она между затяжками.

– Ха, – ответил он, допивая остатки джина. Он не мог налить себе ещё, не столкнув при этом ее ноги, а ему этого не хотелось, так что он довольствовался косяком.

– Это  _ правда.  _ Ты очень сексуальный.

– Шш, – засмеялся он. – Кем ты себя возомнила? Объявляешься в моей квартире без приглашения и устраиваешь мне допрос.

– Я устраиваю тебе допрос? – она распахнула глаза. – Ты поддаёшься моим уловкам?

Римус засмеялся и склонился ближе, положив руки ей на ноги – они были такими гладкими и мягкими. Она тоже хихикала, глядя на него. Ее глаза были такими тёмными, в них было столько жизни. Он хотел ее. Римус осознал это очень внезапно, словно внутри него включился свет – комната стала светлее, ее лицо чётче.  _ Чёрт возьми. _

Он докурил косяк. Она устроилась поудобней на диване и довольно закрыла глаза. Он оставил руки на ее ногах – они просто лежали там, он не хотел хватать ее или ещё что-то ужасное. Он просто хотел… чего? Что нужно делать с девушкой? После Мэри прошло почти десять лет, и не то чтобы у Римуса была главная роль в тот раз. По большему счёту, он просто был удивлён, что она выбрала его.

И сейчас он почувствовал то же самое, когда Антея открыла глаза и снова ему улыбнулась.

– Прости, ты тоже хотел прилечь?

– Что? – по спине Римуса пробежали мурашки. Они, что,  _ правда,  _ собираются это сделать?! – Нет! В смысле… эм…

– Ты такой очаровательный, – улыбнулась она и подвинулась, чтобы притянуть его, пока он не лёг рядом с ней. – Давай просто полежим вместе чуть-чуть, это так приятно, да?

– Мм…

Она обняла его одной рукой. Ее мягкие чёрные волосы щекотали его нос, и он не мог не вдохнуть ее запах. Он был тёплым и немного острым, похожим на гвоздику или корицу. Ему нравилось. Так они и лежали какое-то время. Пластинка закончилась и сейчас просто со скрипом крутилась на игле.

– Как думаешь, чем сейчас занимаются Нейл с Грантом? – прошептала Антея, вдруг опустив руку ему на ремень, и затем положила ладонь прямо ему на пах. – Наверное, уже в душе, как считаешь?

– Эм, – лишь сумел выдохнуть Римус, лишённый дара речи.

– Ты должен увидеть Нейла без формы, он буквально Адонис. Я хочу сказать, он мудак, но об этом можно забыть, когда он раздевается – могу поспорить, они сейчас потные и грязные после поля.

Римус попытался выровнять дыхание, но она продолжила двигать рукой, и ему было очень трудно сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом. Наконец, она подняла на него взгляд и очень нежно поцеловала его в губы.

– Что скажешь, хочешь этого?

– Да, – выдохнул Римус. – Да, давай.

Два часа спустя Антея принимала душ, когда Грант и Нейл вернулись. Римус до сих пор валялся на диване в одних трусах, раскрасневшийся и абсолютно ошарашенный.

Грант окинул его взглядом и разразился смехом. Нейл выглядел потрясённым. Он влетел в ванную и потребовал, чтобы Антея сейчас же выметалась оттуда.

– Вот блядун! – прохрипел Грант, согнувшись от смеха пополам.

– Пока, Грант, пока, Римус! – крикнула Антея, пока они с Нейлом поспешно уходили. Его лицо было грознее тучи, и дверь с громким хлопком закрылась у них за спинами.

– Ну, что ж, – сказал Грант, взяв себя в руки, – я надеюсь, твоя девушка не потратила всю нашу горячую воду.

– Я, серьёзно, не знаю, почему это произошло, – сказал Римус, натягивая свою футболку. – Мы просто слушали пластинки, и она разговаривала, и потом…

– Что, это был единственный способ заткнуть ей рот?

Римус смущённо посмотрел на него.

– Веришь нет, даже это ее не заткнуло.

Гранту потребовалось практически целых десять минут, чтобы прийти в себя и перестать смеяться.

***

Они купили телевизор через пару недель после этого – Грант шутил, что если Римусу уже настолько скучно, что он начал трахать девчонок, то лучше им найти какое-нибудь развлечение для него. Он больше не видел Антею, что было очень досадно, потому что, честно говоря, Римус был бы совершенно не против превратить это во что-то постоянное. Если привыкнуть к постоянным разговорам, то она была очень сексуальной. Он старался не думать о том, что это всё значило, и Грант не давил на него.

Телевизор они взяли подержанный – у них не было заработка, которого бы хватило на новый. Он достался им бесплатно от друга Гранта при условии, что они сами его заберут. Этот друг жил буквально через две улицы от них, но это всё равно стало, своего рода, проблемой.

– А ты не можешь просто… телепортировать его домой или что-то типа того? – спросил Грант, уперев руки в бока, пока они стояли и пялились на большой квадратный телевизор, стоящий на асфальте. – Скажи какое-нибудь заклинание.

– Это незаконно, – объяснил Римус. – По крайней мере, в общественных местах. Или перед магг… перед тобой.

– Пфф, – Грант поднял руку, чтобы убрать волосы со своего вспотевшего лица. – Вот блять. Я знал, что надо было учиться водить.

Дверь здания открылась, и из него вышел мужчина, который выглядел раскрасневшимся и будто бы скрывающимся от чего-то. Это был третий мужчина, у которого Римус увидел именно этот скрытный взгляд.

– Что это вообще за место?! – спросил он, окидывая здание взглядом. Оно выглядело таким же, как и все остальные – может, разве что немного обшарпанным. Никаких вывесок здесь не было.

– Это сауна, – сказал Грант, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы посмотреть, может ли он обернуть руки вокруг телевизора. Он мог, но он бы ни за что не смог поднять эту штуку.

– Сауна? – Римус почесал затылок.

– Ну, знаешь, как баня. Где мужчины могут побыть одни и хорошенько попотеть.

– О! – Римус смущённо открыл рот.

– Господи, Римус, мы же живём в Сохо.

– Я знаю! Я просто… слушай, не поднимай его так, ты себе спину надорвёшь. Давай, берись за ту сторону, а я возьмусь за эту… раз, два, три, вверх…

Они дотащили его домой где-то за тридцать минут, и им понадобился лишь один перерыв. Римус, на самом деле, нёс его практически в одиночку, но он не возражал; они выбрали день между полнолуниями, и он чувствовал себя довольно здоровым.

К счастью, Грант был настоящим специалистом в технической стороне вопроса и сумел подключить всё сразу же, как они занесли телевизор в гостиную. Он выглядел так странно; большой чёрный пластиковый куб, который занимал много места. В итоге, они поставили его на коробку перед камином, который они всё равно никогда не использовали. Это расположение было не идеальным, и им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи изоленты, чтобы он стоял прямо, но когда они его включили, и их вниманию предстала немного расплывчатая картинка, они оба подсели на это занятие.

Римус, который не смотрел телевизор уже сто лет, этим летом стал полноценно зависим. Он подсел на мыльные оперы – Жители Ист-Энда, Бруксайд и Улицы Коронации, но, вообще, он смотрел что угодно; дебаты в палате общин, соревнования по снукеру, комедии, документальные фильмы, музыкальную программу Top of the Pops и даже неописуемо депрессивный телевизионный фильм  _ Нити  _ об угрозе ядерной войны.

Телевизор первым делом включался по утрам, пока он бродил по квартире, одевался и чистил зубы, и зачастую он засыпал прямо перед ним по вечерам. Грант начал называть телевизор его ‘любовником’.

– Мне просто нравится шум, – сказал Римус. – Так не совсем одиноко.

– Ты мог бы попытаться завести настоящих друзей… – предложил Грант. Римус отмёл эту затею в сторону. Ему не нужны были друзья; у него было всё, что нужно.

Однажды воскресным днём они оба сидели в гостиной. Римус должен был уйти по своей работе уборщика, которая начиналась в три часа дня, так что он проспал большую часть дня. Грант читал газету, и ноги Римуса лежали у него на коленях. Своей свободной рукой Грант отрешённо гладил его по по левой ступне, из-за чего Римус снова расслабился и задремал.

По телевизору только закончились новости, и они ждали прогноза погоды, когда внезапно заиграла устрашающая музыка.

–  _ В наше время существует опасность, которая стала угрозой для нас всех,  _ – зловеще заговорил телевизор. –  _ Это смертельное заболевание, и лечение от него нам неизвестно… _

Грант и Римус оба подняли головы, чтобы посмотреть жуткое объявление. Одно слово было выгравировано на чёрном могильном камне – СПИД.

–  _ Не умри от невежества!  _ – раздался голос за кадром.

Знакомое чувство стыда и тревожности накрыло Римуса, густой микс эмоций, которых он не чувствовал со школы. Он убрал ноги с колен Гранта и прижал колени к груди. Он чувствовал себя грязным; неприкосновенным.

– Боже, – сказал Грант пустым голосом, который дал Римусу понять, что тот чувствовал себя так же. – Из-за этого можно ваще перестать трахаться, да? – он покачал головой.

Римус закусил губу.

– Но  _ ты-то  _ защищаешься, да? – осторожно спросил он.

– Да, разумеется, – резко кивнул Грант.

Римус поднял на него взгляд, скривив рот. Он ненавидел поднимать тему о других любовниках Гранта, и тот всегда очень сдержанно вёл себя, когда дело касалось этого. Не виновато, не скрытно, но сдержанно. И всё же Римус хотел быть настолько уверенным, насколько это было возможно.

– Хорошо. Я имею в виду, ты пользуешься…

Грант поднялся, уперев руки в бока, очевидно раздражённый.

– Да, Римус, когда я ебусь с другими мужиками, я слежу, чтобы у меня под рукой были резинки.

– Прости, – Римус покраснел и опустил взгляд себе на руки. – Это не моё дело.

– Вот именно. Не твоё, – огрызнулся Грант, явно на взводе, и ушёл на кухню.

Римус услышал, как он набирает воду в чайник и ставит его на газ, затем он учуял сигаретный дым. Он провёл пальцами по волосам, пристыженный, и позвал через стену:

– Я просто… ты же знаешь, что я бы не справился, если бы у меня не было тебя.

Тишина. Шаги.

– А что насчёт тебя? – спросил Грант, снова появившись в гостиной.

– Меня?! – Римус моргнул.

Грант сложил руки на груди и прислонился к дверному косяку.

– Не держи меня за идиота, я знаю, что я не твой один единственный. И я сейчас не только про Ант. С кем ты там встречаешься, когда уходишь каждый месяц. Когда ты… когда ты не ты.

Римус уставился на него, во рту пересохло. Он снова моргнул и кивнул.

– Я буду предохраняться.

– Я бы тоже без тебя не смог, – сказал Грант, взъерошивая волосы Римуса. – Бесчувственный ты кретин. Будешь чай?

Римус кивнул, радуясь, что они не поругались, но всё равно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Грант был совершенно прав, конечно. Римус никогда не думал о том, чтобы предохраняться с Кастором. Эта болезнь опасна для волшебников? Если да, то было ли какое-то магическое лекарство? Римус видел фотографии больных спидом из Америки; мужчины-скелеты на больничных койках. Он содрогнулся.

Грант вернулся в комнату с двумя кружками чая. Он передал одну Римусу и сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги под собой и поднеся кружку к губам, чтобы осторожно подуть на горячий напиток. Он сделал глоток и затем поднял на Римуса задумчивый взгляд.

– Я могу прекратить.

– А? – Римус моргнул, потерянный в своих мыслях.

– Я могу прекратить встречаться с другими, – терпеливо повторил Грант. – Если ты этого хочешь, я имею в виду. Тебе нужно просто попросить.

– Я не хочу говорить тебе, что ты можешь или не можешь делать…

– Римус, – Грант выгнул бровь, – я живу здесь уже четыре года. Иногда ты настоящий мудак, но ты делаешь меня счастливым.

Римус уставился на ковёр, пытаясь не запаниковать.

Грант поставил свой чай на стол и прикоснулся к руке Римуса.

– Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, – искренне сказал он.

– Грант, я…

– Я знаю, я знаю, – Грант убрал свою руку. – Я не ожидаю, что ты скажешь это в ответ, всё нормально. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и этого достаточно.

Римус сделал резкий вдох и закрыл глаза. Затем медленно выдохнул и заставил своё сердце успокоиться. Слышать это было восхитительно. Он никогда, даже ни на секунду, не ожидал, что почувствует это снова – или что это будет так отличаться от прошлого раза.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул он.

– Хорошо? – склонил голову Грант.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Римус. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты больше ни с кем не встречался.

– Договорились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘A Rainy Night in Soho’ группы The Pogues.
> 
> Песня в середине – ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’ группы Queen.
> 
> Рекламу ‘Don't Die of Ignorance’ (Не умри от невежества) до сих пор можно найти на YouTube.


	178. 1986 год

_ Time up and time out for all the liberties you've taken _

_ Time up and time out for all the friends that you've forsaken _

_ And if you choose to waste away like death is back in fashion _

_ You're an accident waiting to happen. _

_ My sins are so unoriginal. _

_ I have all the self loathing of a wolf in sheep's clothing _

_ In this carnival of carnivores, heaven help me. _

_ Goodbye and good luck to all the promises you've broken _

_ Goodbye and good luck to all the rubbish that you've spoken _

_ Your life has lost its dignity, its beauty and its passion _

_ You're an accident waiting to happen. _

_ Время вышло для всех дозволенностей, что ты себе позволял, _

_ Время вышло для всех друзей, которых ты оставил, _

_ И если ты решишь зачахнуть, будто смерть снова в моде, _

_ То ты – катастрофа, которая вот-вот случится. _

_ Мои грехи так не оригинальны. _

_ Во мне столько ненависти к себе, как у волка в овечей шкуре, _

_ И помоги мне боже на этом карнавале хищников. _

_ Прощайте и удачи всем тем обещаниям, что ты нарушил. _

_ Прощайте и удачи всему тому мусору, что ты говорил. _

_ Твоя жизнь потеряла своё достоинство, свою красоту и страсть. _

_ Ты – катастрофа, которая вот-вот случится. _

Конечно, всё изменилось после того, как Римус и Грант решили остаться моногамными. Они так же были лучшими друзьями, так же заставляли друг друга смеяться и так же бесили друг друга за гранью возможного, но также в их отношениях появилась эта новая близость. Какое-то время Римус меньше пил – он не бросить пил вообще, и некоторые дни были очень тяжёлыми, в некоторые дни он не мылся, не вставал с постели, не ел. Но не каждый день; и это был прогресс.

Кастор не воспринял эту новость хорошо. Вообще-то, он был просто в ярости. Римус попытался объяснить ему, что такое ВИЧ, но всё было бесполезно. Кастор стал настолько далёк от человечности, что даже начал выглядеть по-волчьи. Его волосы стали гуще, каким-то образом чернее, и теперь росли по всей шее, доходя до самой спины. Его зубы удлинились, взгляд заострился, радужка стала более жёлтой.

– Ты поворачиваешься спиной к своей семье, Римус Люпин, – зарычал он. – Даже твоя магия становится слабее.

– Я ни к чему не поворачиваюсь спиной, – возразил Римус. – Я пытаюсь жить настоящей жизнью.

Разумеется, Кастор этого не понимал; Римус продолжал держать Кастора и Гранта так далеко друг от друга, что они даже не знали имён друг друга. Может, он всегда знал, что в конце концов ему придётся выбирать одного из них. И Кастор никогда не был этим человеком.

В итоге, Римуса просто изгнали из стаи. Его предупредили, что если он когда-либо вернётся, то его будут расценивать как угрозу. Это было крайностью, но, наверное, вот, что получаешь, когда разбиваешь сердце оборотня.

После этого Римусу пришлось проводить полнолуния в Британии. Он возвращался на некоторые из своих прошлых мест; Лейк-Дистрикт, Брекон-Биконс. Он пытался не идти туда, где было слишком много воспоминаний о Сохатом и Хвосте. Или о том третьем. Вдобавок ко всему, без стаи, которая помогала ему исцеляться каждый месяц, Римусу приходилось телепортироваться обратно в Лондон и самому лечить свои раны, как он только мог.

– Господи! – воскликнул Грант в первый раз, когда всё было действительно плохо. Он зашёл к ванную, где сидел Римус и обрабатывал свои порезы, и его палочка дрожала, пока он пытался сжать ее своими сломанными пальцами.

– Прости, – пробормотал Римус и попытался взять себя в руки, опираясь на раковину, когда заклинание, от которого кружилась голова, чуть ли не сбило его с ног. Он не чувствовал себя так отвратительно из-за трансформации после… после… его зрение затуманилось, и он опустился на крышку унитаза и зажал голову между коленей, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

– Господи! – снова воскликнул Грант, подбежал к нему и присел рядом. Он забрал кровавую вату, которую использовал Римус, и выбросил ее в мусорку. Затем он схватил чистую вату с края раковины и бутылку перекиси. – Иди сюда, ты, – тихо сказал он и очень нежно взял руку Римуса в свою, чтобы легонько продезинфицировать раны, похлопывая ватой по коже.

Римус просто сидел как идиот и позволял себе получать заботу со стороны другого человека, слишком уставший, чтобы делать что-то ещё.

– Да бога ради, – Грант покачал головой, очевидно расстроенный. – Нельзя, чтобы ты возвращался в таком состоянии каждый месяц, ты согласен, дорогой мой?

– Всё нормально, – пробормотал Римус. – Всё не так уж плохо.

– Да иди ты! – возразил Грант и поднялся, чтобы поискать пластыри в ящике над раковиной. Он нашёл их и снова опустился на колени, возобновляя работу над тем, что осталось от Римуса. – Вот что я тебе скажу, если выбор стоит между тем, чтобы ты возвращался домой в таком состоянии каждый месяц, и между тем, чтобы ты отсосал пару раз этому уёбку, то тогда я сам с радостью это сделаю.

Римус засмеялся, и смех болью отозвался в рёбрах.

– Я не уверен, что это сработает.

– Ну, должны же мы сделать что-то, – отрезал Грант, крепко скрепляя пластырем вместе сломанные пальцы Римуса.

– У тебя хорошо это получается, – с удивлением сказал Римус, глядя на аккуратную работу, которую заканчивал Грант над его руками.

– Да, ну, если бы тебя покидало так, как меня, то ты бы тоже научился парочке трюков, – Грант поднял взгляд и подмигнул ему. – И не забывай, что я проходил тот курс по оказанию первой помощи для работы. Ладно, пойдём, пора ложиться спать. Ты есть хочешь?

– Немного, – он умирал с голода, но он знал, что у них дома нет еды. Они сейчас ждали зарплаты, чтобы пойти в магазин и закупиться.

– Я посмотрю, что можно найти, – сказал Грант, помогая ему пройти в спальню.

– Не обязательно, я всё равно сейчас усну.

– Боже, ты такой бледный, – Грант прижал обратную сторону ладони ко лбу Римуса. – Мне кажется, тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть.

– Серьёзно, я выгляжу хуже, чем я себя чувствую, – Римус заполз в кровать, и его кости практически зарыдали от облегчения.

– Я тебе не верю, – Грант залез в постель вместе с ним и сел прямо, поглаживая волосы Римуса. Это очень успокаивало. – А раньше… раньше Сириус ухаживал за тобой? После полнолуний?

Римус с силой зажмурился и покачал головой.

– Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не могу.

– Ох, родной, – вздохнул Грант, не переставая нежно гладить его по голове. – Ты знаешь, у меня есть подруга, она консультирует по психологическим вопросам, так вот она говорит, что она легко назначит тебе приём. Ты только скажи. Это мне очень помогло, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

– Я не могу, – повторил Римус. Он всегда говорил одно и то же. – Мне придётся придумать слишком много лжи.

– Не, я думал об этом – тебе не обязательно говорить про войну или даже про эту твою волчью особенность. Просто поговори с ней о Джеймсе, Лили и Питере. Скажи, что это была автомобильная авария, или…

– Нет.

– Римус, я просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорил…

– Ты знаешь, я, на самом деле, не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Можешь оставить меня одного, пожалуйста?

– Ладно, – Грант встал с кровати. Римус не открыл глаза, но он слышал каждое его движение. И перед тем, как уйти из комнаты, Грант обернулся назад. – Я нашёл ту бутылку джина в твоём ящике с носками, кстати говоря. Вылил всё в раковину.

И громко хлопнул дверью.

***

_ *Дзынь-дзынь* *Дзынь-дзынь* _

– Алло?

– Мэри?

– Римус? – на том конце провода раздалась короткая тишина, пока Мэри собиралась с мыслями. Римус знал это чувство. Иногда что-то напоминало ему о прошлом, и тогда весь воздух будто вышибало у него из лёгких. – Привет! – сказала она, и по ее голосу он мог услышать ее широченную улыбку. – Как твои дела, мой дорогой?

– О, да так, знаешь. Я тебя не отвлекаю? – он всегда старался дать ей лёгкую возможность отделаться от него, если она захочет.

– Конечно, нет… Мы только-только поужинали.

– О, это хорошо. Что ели?

– Курицу с рисом. Это любимая еда Даррена.

– Звучит здорово. 

– Ты должен прийти к нам как-нибудь на ужин. Ты же до сих пор в Лондоне, правда?

– Да… в той же квартире.

– О, ну да, конечно. Она…? Эм. Как тебе там?

– Нормально, – сказал он, окидывая взглядом свою ветхую гостиную. – Я живу здесь уже так долго, что мне кажется, будто она всегда принадлежала мне одному.

– Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

– Типа того.

– Работаешь?

– Убираюсь. То тут, то там, когда подворачивается возможность. Какое-то время расставлял товары по полкам в Эппинге, но потом я уснул на смене, и меня уволили.

– Не перегружай себя, родной.

– Да, – он сделал глоток из своей бутылки пива. – Как твоя работа?

– Хорошо! Как оказалось, у меня, может, ни черта и не получалось в трансфигурации, но бухгалтерское дело для меня пустяки.

Даррен открыл свою собственную автомастерскую в 85-ом году, и Мэри тоже там работала, распоряжаясь всеми бронированиями и разбираясь со счетами. Они копили деньги, чтобы съехать из своего городского района и купить небольшой частный дом с садом. Она пользовалась магией крайне редко, сказала она Римусу, хотя ее отношения с волшебной палочкой никогда не были прежними после того, как она нашла Маккиннонов.

– Римус? Ты ещё здесь?

– Прости, да. Немного отключился.

– Со мной бывает так же… – за этим последовала пауза, и Римус почувствовал это тошнотворное тянущее ощущение в животе. Он знал, что она сейчас скажет. Мэри слегка повысила голос. – Тебе есть, с кем поговорить? С кем ты там ‘типа’ встречаешься – ты рассказал, что произошло?

– Мм, – уклончиво промычал Римус. – По чуть-чуть то тут, то там.

– Потому что ты должен поговорить об этом, Римус. Ты не можешь нести это всё в себе вот так вот… я даже представить не могу, каково это, должно быть… предательство…

– Нет, – рявкнул Римус. – Ты не можешь! – и он изо всех сил бросил трубку на место, да так, что весь телефон слетел со стола. Сначала он допил пиво и только потом встал, чтобы поднять его.

_ Да и пошла она тогда. _

Все хотели, чтобы он поговорил, но никто из них не знал  _ по-настоящему.  _ Никто из них  _ не мог  _ знать – каким глупым он себя чувствовал, каким использованным. И Лили, и Джеймс, и Питер, и Марлин – их потеря была одной вещью. Римус силой натаскал себя фокусироваться лишь на лучших воспоминаниях, на самых счастливых временах.

Но Сириус. Не существовало ни единого момента из того времени, что они провели вместе, что не было запятнано; отравлено той ложью, что говорил Блэк. Римус был открыт перед ним, он был уязвим, он любил, и каждая секунда всего этого была ложью. 

Его обвёл вокруг пальца единственный человек, которого он когда-либо любил. Он был  _ жалок;  _ слишком ослеплён своими чувствами, чтобы увидеть правду, и теперь от него абсолютно ничего не осталось. Он больше никогда не будет способен на подобную мягкость и нежность, никогда в жизни. Его ненависть к Сириусу наполняла его до краёв и была такой сильной, что иногда это приводило его в ужас.

Так как он должен разговаривать об этом? Как он должен рассказать Гранту или какому-то там психотерапевту, что он не просто зол, он не просто скорбит – он  _ парализован  _ яростью? Что иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы как-нибудь пробраться в Азкабан и убить Сириуса самому, своими руками. Что один-два раза в первые месяцы после войны он доходил до того, что на самом деле поднимался с кровати ночью, пьяный в стельку и ослеплённый яростью, хватал свою палочку и планировал сделать именно это. Единственным, что останавливало его, была мысль, что его просто расщепит, или что ему придётся столкнуться со всеми этими дементорами.

Он с яростью пнул кофейный столик и ударился большим пальцем.

– Блять!

Грант высунул голову из-за угла двери в гостиную.

– Значит, всё прошло не очень хорошо?

– Нет смысла пытаться, – выдохнул Римус, потёр свою ступню и пропрыгал до телевизора по комнате, чтобы включить его. – Она счастлива. У неё хорошая жизнь. Мне просто нужно оставить ее в покое, – он упал обратно на диван.

– Это она так сказала? – спросил Грант с упрёком, заходя в комнату.

– Нет. Но так будет правильно, – Римус не отрывал взгляда от экрана, укладываясь ниже на диване. Может, до Гранта дойдёт посыл:  _ я не хочу разговаривать! _

– Давай ты пригласишь ее в гости как-нибудь в субботу? – Грант присел на подлокотник дивана. – Я бы хотел с ней познакомиться.

– Нет смысла. Она не придёт. Здесь слишком много воспоминаний.

– Значит, мы можем куда-нибудь выбраться, пойти пообедать где-нибудь в хорошем месте.

– Мы не можем себе это позволить.

Грант помассировал виски и зажмурился, как будто у него болела голова.

– Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, – сказал он.

– Отъебись.

– Великолепный контраргумент, – фыркнул Грант. – Ну же, что случилось с заумным всезнайкой, на которого я раньше пускал слюни? Пользуйся своими заумными словами.

– Слушай, ты хотел, чтобы я позвонил Мэри – я позвонил. Это кончилось плохо, и я знал, что так будет, и на этом всё. Просто оставь меня в покое, ясно?!

– Да, и я могу в точности представить,  _ из-за чего  _ это кончилось плохо, и мне не нужно быть грёбаным магом, чтобы это понять.

– Волшебником.

– Мудак. По твоим словам я могу сделать вывод, что она хорошая девушка. И она знает тебя. Я просто подумал, что она сможет быть той, с кем ты можешь поговорить о…

– Да, ну,  _ она  _ не хочет говорить об этом не меньше моего, – выплюнул Римус. – Она сказала мне поговорить  _ с тобой. _

– Ты серьёзно? – Грант моргнул. Римус чувствовал себя особенно жестоко.

– Ну. Разумеется, она не знает твоего имени. Просто с человеком, которого я трахаю в данный момент.

– Ясно, – Грант приложил очевидные усилия, чтобы проигнорировать этот укол. – Ну, тогда давай.

– Что?

– Сегодня воскресенье, у меня нет никаких дел. Давай поговорим.

– Нет.

– Римус. Это не может так продолжаться, – сказал Грант. – Я люблю тебя, правда, люблю, но это слишком…

_ Блять.  _ В голове Римуса начал завывать сигнал тревоги.

Это было похоже на то, будто кто-то начал включать и выключать свет снова и снова, и стены начали сдвигаться, и весь воздух высосали из комнаты, и у него закружилась голова, он тонул, он не мог видеть. Он почувствовал странный вкус у себя во рту и подумал, что его, возможно, вырвет, только вот он не мог дышать, он продолжал хватать ртом воздух, склонившись вперёд.

– Эй, эй, эй! – голос Гранта разбил туман, он раздавался эхом откуда-то издалека. – Римус? Римус, ты можешь сделать глубокий вдох? Вдох на раз, выдох на два, окей? Раз…

Римус почувствовал, как пот скатывается у него по спине, его сердце билось на перегрузке, но он сделал такой глубокий вдох, какой только мог.

– Два… – сказал Грант. Он очень медленно гладил его по спине. Римус выпустил дрожащий выдох. – Вот так, хорошо, – сказал Грант, теперь его голос был громче. – Так хорошо, Римус, молодчина. И снова, раз… два…

Должно быть, они сидели так где-то целых две минуты, просто дышали вместе. В итоге, Римус почувствовал себя наполовину нормальным снова. Только вот он очень, очень сильно хотел выпить.

– Вот видишь, – сказал Грант, используя тот голос, который он сохранял для трудных детей, с которыми работал, Римус был в этом уверен. – Вот поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил со мной. Мы не можем так, ты понимаешь?

Римус покачал головой, но не доверял себе настолько, чтобы заговорить.

– Прости, что я сказал то, что сказал, – продолжил Грант. – Я не имел это в виду. Нет никаких ‘но’, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, и ты застрял со мной.

Римус снова кивнул, не выпуская голову из рук, не открывая глаз. Он, наверное, простудился или ещё чего; у людей же не начинает кружиться голова просто от того, что они  _ не разговаривают,  _ он был уверен в этом. Только вот… только вот когда Грант сказал эти слова; ‘Это не может так продолжаться…’ – это разожгло такой ужас внутри него, такой страх, так что, может, всё-таки в этом была доля правды.

– Что, если ты расскажешь мне только что-то одно? – попытался Грант. – Только одно, чтобы помочь мне понять?

– Например? – с трудом выдохнул Римус.

– Ну… – он практически слышал, как Грант шевелит извилинами. Может, у него был составлен список того, что он хотел вытащить из Римуса, который был сохранён как раз на такой случай? Это, что, была какая-то идиотская херня про психоанализ, которую Грант подцепил на своей учёбе?

– Ты так и не рассказал мне, что случилось с Сириусом. Я знаю, что он не умер. Он, что… ушёл?

– Да, можно и так выразиться, – буркнул Римус. Боже, это было так больно – слышать его имя от кого-то другого. У него снова закружилась голова.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он в тюрьме, – сказал Римус. Затем он снова сделал вдох и силой выдавил из себя остальное: – Он в тюрьме, потому что он их убил, и меня не было рядом, чтобы остановить его.

– Охуеть.

– Мм, – Римус собрался с духом, готовясь к другим вопросам. Но больше ничего не услышал. Грант лишь обнял его за плечи и легонько сжал.

– Ты в этом не виноват.

– Ты этого не знаешь, – возразил Римус, не поднимая глаз. – Ты не знаешь, каким я был идиотом. Я пропустил все знаки мимо глаз. Я  _ знал,  _ что что-то не так, но я думал… я думал, что проблема просто во мне; я думал, что он хочет расстаться. Я был таким эгоистом, я даже на секунду не мог подумать, что он станет… что он  _ сможет…  _ – вот теперь он заревел.  _ Дебильный Грант. _

– Это его вина, что он подвёл тебя,  _ ты  _ не виноват в том, что доверял ему, – Грант продолжил обнимать его. Римус позволил, чтобы тому стало лучше; чтобы притвориться, что это был прорыв.

Но Грант мог говорить всё, что ему пожелается – Мэри говорила что-то похожее несколько раз за все эти годы. Но это просто не казалось ему правдой. Мёртвые до сих пор оставались мёртвыми, и Римуса не было рядом, чтобы что-либо из этого остановить. Даже если бы он был там в ту хеллоуинскую ночь; в то время он бы, наверное, просто позволил Сириусу убить себя тоже, вместо того, чтобы пытаться пойти против него.

В то время смерть во имя любви казалась ему единственной стоящей целью. Но сейчас он был старше, и он знал правду. Никогда снова. Никогда, никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Accident Waiting to Happen’ от Билли Брэгга.


	179. 1987 год

_ When I look back upon my life _

_ It's always with a sense of shame _

_ I've always been the one to blame _

_ For everything I long to do _

_ No matter when or where or who _

_ Has one thing in common, too; _

__

_ It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin _

_ It's a sin _

_ Когда я оглядываюсь на свою жизнь, _

_ Я всегда чувствую стыд, _

_ Я всегда был виноватым  _

_ В том, что я хотел делать, _

_ Не важно, когда, или где, или с кем, _

_ У всего этого была одна общая вещь; _

_ Это, это, это, это грех. _

_ Это грех. _

Весной 1987 года Римусу повезло. Один из друзей бывшего студента Гранта работал на юридическом факультете в Университетском колледже Лондона, и он подкинул Римусу работу в качестве внештатного редактора. Это стало для него благословением; он мог заниматься большей частью работы дома, а потом просто относить всё на улицу Холборн, когда всё было сделано. Ему, конечно, пришлось получить полис национального страхования и открыть маггловский банковский счёт, чтобы иметь возможность официально устроиться на работу, но сделать это было достаточно просто с помощью парочки тактических заклятий маскировки в банке.

Римус обманывал лишь чуть-чуть, используя магию, чтобы помогать себе в чтении и исправлять ошибки, но он обнаружил, что он на удивление наслаждается этой работой, после чего даже открыл своё небольшое дело, проверяя экзаменационные работы для парочки местных маггловских школ.

– Не понимаю, как ты можешь удерживать внимание на столько времени, – одним вечером покачал головой Грант, глядя на кипу бумаг, которую накопил Римус. – Я бы уже свихнулся.

– Это интересно, – пожал плечами Римус. – У меня никогда не было возможности научиться этим вещам. Ты когда-нибудь слышал про квадратные уравнения?

Грант с нежностью засмеялся и взъерошил его волосы.

– Ты такой ботаник.

Сам Грант достигал всё новых высот на работе. Он любил свою работу и вкладывал в это дополнительное время на выходных и по вечерам, когда у него была такая возможность. Мальчики, с которыми работал Грант, были во всех смыслах такими же трудными, как и парни из приюта Святого Эдмунда, но этот факт, казалось, лишь мотивировал Гранта двигаться дальше. Он постоянно рассказывал Римусу про того или иного ребёнка, который достигал чего-то незначительного – набрал проходной балл в школе, провёл неделю без единой драки, заработал сокращение тюремного срока. Каким-то образом Грант знал всё и про каждого; его память не имела границ, его способности чувствовать гордость и оказывать поддержку были невероятными.

– Надо вырезать эту статью из ‘The Observer’, – мог сказать он как-нибудь вечером. – Мне кажется, Алфи она понравится, – или: – Завтра вернусь домой поздно, если повезёт – я пообещал старшим пацанам, что мы погоняем мяч, если никто из них не получит ни одного письменного выговора.

Иногда, когда он не был уверен в себе, Римус гадал, может, Грант оставался с ним только из-за того, что он тоже был пацаном из приюта. Может, Грант просто пытался спасти его; прямо как он пытался спасти всех вокруг. Он жил ради благой цели.

– Заткнись, – ухмылялся ему Грант в ответ на его опасения. – Я хотел залезть к тебе в штаны с тех пор, как мы были подростками, это не имеет никакого отношения к твоему мученическому прошлому.

И тогда Римус вспоминал, что, в конце концов, Грант сам был ребёнком, которого воспитал приют. Об этом было легко забыть, потому что, в отличие от Римуса, он выносил всё легко, небрежно пожимая плечами в своём принятии. Бедность, отсутствие образования, жестокое обращение – ничто из этого не тянуло Гранта на дно так же, как Римуса. По крайней мере, не на поверхности. Но Римус уже ошибался в людях в прошлом.

В результате самоотверженной преданности Гранта своей работе и относительного отсутствия последствий от трудоустройства для Римуса, он обнаружил себя в той позиции, в которой ещё никогда не находился прежде – у него одновременно было и свободное время, и немного лишнего заработка.

Ему не нужно было много – квартира находилась в его собственности, их мебель была пригодной для жизни, и они в общем и целом могли позволить себе электричество и горячую воду. Время от времени он покупал себе новую одежду, но для этого он практически никогда не ходил в дорогие брендовые торговые центры типа Harrods. Конечно, оставался алкоголь, но он решил, что раз он больше не курил, то он мог тратить деньги, которые он обычно тратил на табак, на выпивку.

А вот чем Римус наслаждался, так это пешими прогулками. Не этой хернёй в деревенской местности – этого ему хватало в полнолуния – а брождениями по Лондону в одиночку, где он мог насладиться улицами и толпой вокруг. Он посетил все бесплатные музеи в Лондоне – Лондонскую национальную галерею, национальную портретную галерею, музей Виктории и Альберта, Британский музей. Вообще-то, он стал довольно культурным человеком. И если его бедро болело (что случалось довольно часто теперь, с приближением тридцати лет), то он легко мог заскочить на автобус.

Так что одним летним днём он закончил проверять все работы, по телевизору не показывали ничего интересного, и Грант не должен был вернуться с работы ещё несколько часов, так что он отправился побродить по музею науки час или два. Это было забавно, но это место натолкнуло его на мысль об Артуре Уизли в первый раз за много лет. Этому старому чокнутому чертяге бы понравились все эти механизмы, поршни и лампочки. Он с лёгкостью представил себе лицо Артура, пока тот бы смотрел на вечный двигатель, и довольно неожиданно улыбнулся самому себе. Как Артур поживает? И его жена, сестра Прюиттов, и их рыжеволосый выводок? Сейчас прошло уже слишком много времени, чтобы пытаться с ними связаться, Римус знал это, да и даже если бы он попытался, он всё равно не знал бы, что сказать.

И всё же мысль о семье Уизли отдалась болью в его груди, что было главной вещью во всём этом. И, возможно, мысли о них навеяли на него иное настроение в этот день – может, он был чуть более восприимчив, или на него нашла ностальгия. Это не было совпадением, что он столкнулся со старым другом всего лишь двумя часами позже.

Он почти вернулся домой, до их квартиры оставалась буквально пара блоков, и он брёл по суетливым улочкам китайского района. Вообще-то, он вот-вот собирался пройти то место, откуда они забирали телевизор – ту сауну на Олд-Комптон-Стрит. Римус всегда немного краснел, когда проходил мимо неё, и затем всегда ругал себя за то, что он такой недотрога. Он немного опустил голову, когда приблизился к зданию, и – кошмар всех кошмаров – как раз когда он проходил мимо двери, кто-то вышел из неё прямо ему наперерез.

Римусу пришлось резко остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в этого человека. Тот повернулся и уставился на него нервным взглядом.

У Римуса упала челюсть.

– Кристофер!

Тот моргнул с очевидным ужасом на лице. Его кожа раскраснелась, его тёмные карие глаза были довольно маленькими и водянистыми. Он был немного пухлее, чем в школе, и линия его волос слегка поредела на висках. Но это был определённо он.

– Римус?

– Привет! Прошло столько времени…

– С самого…

– Да уж. Как ты? – Римус скривился, уже когда задавал этот вопрос. Кристоферу было явно некомфортно – и разве этому можно было удивляться? Он не видел Римуса почти десять лет, а теперь он стоял тут, нависая над ним перед гей-сауной.

– Оу… ну, знаешь, – Кристофер опустил взгляд себе под ноги.

На нём была маггловская одежда – бело-синяя джинсовая рубашка с неровно застёгнутыми пуговицами, обычные брюки и тёмно-оранжевый жилет с зелёной вышивкой. В двух словах, он выглядел так же отвратительно, как любой чистокровный волшебник, пытающийся сойти за маггла. И как всегда аура безнадёжности, исходящая от Кристофера, смягчила Римуса к нему.

– Эм… – Римус почесал затылок. – Ты хочешь… эм. У тебя есть время выпить кофе? Или что-нибудь покрепче? Поболтать немного?

– Да, хорошо… – Кристофер с опаской поднял на него взгляд.

С этого момента Римус взял на себя шефство, потому что было очевидно, что по-другому у них ничего не получится. Он провёл Кристофера дальше по улице до Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд. Там находилось кафе на Денмарк-Стрит, которое было дешёвым и анонимным, и по какой-то неизвестной причине Римусу хотелось уйти подальше от дома.

– Мы на месте, – по-доброму улыбнулся он, придержал дверь для Кристофера и указал рукой на свободный столик. Тот ничего не ответил и опустился на стул, немного поёрзав на месте. Римус подумал, вдруг это была ужасная идея – может, Крис не хотел с ним разговаривать. Но он согласился на это и даже предложил расплатиться, когда Римус заказал два кофе.

– Ты живёшь где-то недалеко? – наконец спросил Кристофер, до сих пор так и не встретившись с Римусом взглядом как следует.

– Да, – кивнул Римус. – Тут рядом. А ты?

– О, нет. Я живу в Хэмпшире. Я просто приезжаю в город по работе и… ну.

– Где ты сейчас работаешь? – спросил Римус, отчаянно пытаясь спасти его от большей неловкости.

– В Гринготтс, – ответил Крис, бросив взгляд на официантку, когда та принесла их кофе. Он положил в свою чашку три кусочка сахара и добавил столько молока, сколько смог – Римус осознал, что он даже не спросил,  _ нравится ли  _ Крису кофе.

– Вот это я понимаю, – улыбнулся Римус. – Всегда знал, что ты хорошо устроишься.

– Наверное.

– Так же много читаешь?

– Когда есть время… у меня много работы. Да и другие обязанности, ты сам понимаешь. Я думал, что нас перегружали во время сдачи К.О.Т.О.В., но Хогвартс был просто отпуском по сравнению с реальной жизнью.

Римус закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, потому что это было так правдиво, и он не хотел позволять этому омрачить его настроение.

– А что насчёт тебя? – спросил Кристофер, очевидно пытаясь не скривиться, отпивая свой кофе. – Где ты сейчас работаешь?

– То тут, то там, – пожал плечами Римус. – У меня, на самом деле, нет карьеры.

– О, как жаль.

Римус пожал плечами.

– Ничего, я справляюсь.

За этим последовала неловкая тишина. Римус хотел спросить про сауну, но он знал, что не стоит. Грант бы наверняка спросил, но опять же, у Гранта была способность раскрепощать людей, которой не было у Римуса. Он лишь молча отпил свой кофе и пожалел, что не предложил пойти в паб.

– Я думал, что ты умер, – вдруг сказал Кристофер. Римус чуть ли не подавился. Он опустил свою чашку на стол.

– Ты…

– В то время ходило так много слухов – ты помнишь, как это было. И тогда было столько имён, и когда я увидел, что случилось с Лили и с твоим другом Джеймсом, я просто подумал… особенно после того, как стало известно, что это всё было дело рук Сириуса Блэка, я просто предположил…

Римус сделал резкий вдох и подождал, пока боль уляжется. Когда она немного успокоилась, он медленно выдохнул и очень ровно сказал:

– Нет. Меня не было там той ночью. Я понятия не имел, что задумал Блэк. Никто не догадывался.

– Он всегда что-то задумывал, – мрачно сказал Кристофер. – И с его-то семьёй… наверное, не так уж это было и удивительно на самом деле.

– Да, – сказал Римус, не особо понимая, что он вообще говорит, и просто пытаясь игнорировать шум в ушах. – Наверное, нет.

– Но я был так расстроен из-за Лили. Она была доброй. Ты знаешь, где сейчас Гарри? Мальчик, который выжил?

Римус покачал головой. Он выпил ещё кофе – наверное, добавлять кофеина к его учащающемуся сердцебиению было не самой лучшей идеей, но он пытался вести себя так нормально, как это только было возможно.

– Если ты не умер, – продолжил Кристофер, – то я решил, что ты, наверное, просто не хочешь со мной разговаривать.

– Почему?

– Я знаю, что ты и твои друзья все сражались на войне – помогали Дамблдору и всё такое. А я нет… мои родители отправили меня в Швецию после того, как я сдал К.О.Т.О.В. Они переживали за меня, они хотели, чтобы я был в безопасности. Ты помнишь, как тогда обстояли дела.

_ Да,  _ хотел сказать Римус,  _ да, я, чёрт возьми, помню. Иногда я просыпаюсь и мне кажется, что это до сих пор происходит. _

– И мы же всё-таки чистокровные… я думаю, они переживали, что мне придётся выбирать сторону. Так что они отправили меня куда подальше – у нас есть родственники в Гётеборге, и я получил диплом по волшебному финансовому делу.

– Понятно, – кивнул Римус. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить о чём-нибудь другом. – Я рад за тебя, Крис. Так, эм… ты часто бываешь в Сохо?

Кристофер снова густо покраснел и опустил взгляд в свою чашку кофе.

– Только… только иногда. Честно, я услышал про это место и решил глянуть, я не… я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал…

– Ты же знаешь, что ты должен быть осторожен, – сказал Римус, понижая голос на случай, если их кто-то подслушивал. – Есть одна болезнь, которой заражаются магглы – я не уверен, как много вы, волшебники, о ней знаете, но она действительно серьёзная.

– Как я и сказал, – ответил Кристофер, – я, вообще-то, практически здесь не бываю. Просто глупое любопытство.

Римус почувствовал укол вины из-за того, что поставил Кристофера в неудобное положение. Если Грант его чему-то и научил, так это тому, что никогда не стоит подливать огня к чьему-то личному стыду. Это всё равно была впустую потраченная эмоция, нет смысла ухудшать положение.

– Нет ничего плохого в любопытстве, – ласково сказал Римус. – Много людей ходят в такие места.

– А ты? – посмотрел на него Кристофер.

– Нет, – немного поспешно ответил Римус. – Эм… в смысле, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не был особо общительным.

– О, конечно. Могу представить, после всего, что случилось…

Римус не хотел продолжать эту тему, так что он ее сменил.

– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? – спросил он. – У тебя есть парень?

Кристофер покачал головой.

– Нет. Это нелегко, знаешь. С моей работой, с моей семьёй. Всё было довольно… ну, я пережил свою долю проб и ошибок в этом плане.

Римус хотел сжать его руку под столом, но это было неуместно. Он с сочувствием склонил голову набок.

– Всё наладится, Крис.

Кристофер посмотрел на него с покорной улыбкой.

– Мм, да, я помню, как ты говорил что-то подобное в школе. Для всех найдётся кто-то.

– Ну, это правда, – обнадёживающе кивнул Римус. – И даже больше, чем один человек.

– Я не знаю, – вздохнул Крис. – Я не знаю, правильно ли это – думать так. Нужно учесть столько факторов, и я не… я не думаю, что в реальной жизни всё так, как в книгах. Мне кажется, не у всех есть подобный опыт.

Слышать это было тяжело. Римус не знал даже, что на это сказать, и чувствовал себя по-странному смущённым и наивным. Естественно, Римус больше не вёл насыщенную романтическую жизнь – если вообще когда-либо вёл. Любовь выбивала из него всё дерьмо больше одного раза. Но также это было единственной вещью, ради которой стоило жить. Она возвышала его, защищала его и сохраняла его человеком. Он вдруг очень сильно затосковал по Гранту и задумался, вернулся ли он уже домой. 

– Не нужно меня жалеть, – резко сказал Кристофер, бросая взгляд на свои карманные часы. – Я хорошо провожу время. Мне нравится моя работа, я достаточно зарабатываю, и, когда у меня выпадает свободный вечер, я всё ещё… ну, знаешь, могу расслабиться время от времени. Я просто смотрю на это как на удовольствие, а не на стиль жизни. Вообще-то, – он слегка наклонился вперёд, – у меня есть квартира в Кенсингтоне – на те случаи, когда я допоздна задерживаюсь на работе, и мне не хочется тратить силы на телепортацию домой. Она хорошая, может, хочешь глянуть? – он многозначительно поднял брови.

У Римуса пересохло во рту, и он смущённо сглотнул.

– Эм. Мило с твоей стороны предложить, правда, но. Мне лучше вернуться домой. Меня там кое-кто ждёт.

– Оу, – Кристофер сел прямее, получив отказ. Его лицо, казалось, будто закрылось. – У тебя кто-то есть.

– Да, уже несколько лет, – почти что шесть, осознал он. Дольше, чем у него был Сириус – если у него вообще когда-либо по-настоящему был Сириус.

– Ну. Тогда я рад за тебя. Слушай, мне пора идти, Римус, я был очень рад увидеться с тобой снова, – Кристофер поднялся из-за стола и вежливо протянул Римусу руку для рукопожатия. – Нужно будет как-нибудь нормально встретиться и поговорить, дай мне знать, если ты когда-нибудь будешь в Косом переулке, может быть, я организую обед.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Римус, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Он знал, что он никогда не вернётся в Косой переулок, но Кристофер не дал ему никакой информации, как с ним связаться, так что Римус решил, что это приглашение было полнейшей формальностью. Да уж, он не скучал по этому лицемерию чистокровных.

После этого Римус быстро пошёл домой, игнорируя ноющую боль в бедре, и с невероятным облегчением обнаружил, что Грант уже вернулся с работы и сидел на кухне.

– Здарова, ботаник, – ухмыльнулся он. – Как сходил в музей?

– Хорошо, спасибо. Интересно.

– Я думаю, мне нужно сводить туда парней на экскурсию, если это одобрит администрация, – он поднял в воздух две жестяных банки. – Тосты с фасолью или тосты с макаронными колечками?

– Как ты хочешь, – сказал Римус, глядя на него. Грант радостно посмотрел на обе банки.

– Тогда колечки. И добавим кучу Вустерского соуса сверху, ага?

– Просто идеально, – выдохнул Римус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘It's a Sin’ группы The Petshop Boys.


	180. 1989 год

_ Got on a lucky one _

_ Came in eighteen to one _

_ I've got a feeling _

_ This year's for me and you _

_ So happy Christmas _

_ I love you baby! _

_ I can see a better time _

_ When all our dreams come true. _

_ Мне повезло, _

_ Восемнадцать к одному, _

_ У меня такое чувство, _

_ Что этот год создан для нас с тобой, _

_ Так что счастливого рождества, _

_ Я люблю тебя, детка! _

_ Я вижу лучшие времена, _

_ Где сбываются все наши мечты. _

В 1989-м году Римус всё-таки пошёл на Оксфорд-Стрит за покупками к рождеству по убеждениям Гранта.

– Ты  _ никогда  _ там не был?! – уронил он челюсть, распахнув глаза. – Ты не видел эти гирлянды?!

– Я думал, что настоящие лондонцы не связываются со всей этой чепухой, – возмущённо ответил Римус.

–  _ Настоящие лондонцы  _ иногда выходят из дома, – сказал Грант. – И покупают подарки своим друзьям.

– У меня нет друзей, – сказал Римус – и после этого почувствовал себя ужасно. Потому что, конечно, у него есть Грант. 

– Что насчёт твоей птички Мэри? Она постоянно шлёт тебе письма.

– О да. Наверное, можно ей что-нибудь купить.

– Вот это настрой, Эбенизер.

Римус пожал плечами на поддразнивания Гранта, потому что он знал, что Грант любит рождество – да и любую возможность устроить праздник, вообще-то – и у Гранта выдался очень тяжёлый год.

После того, как он так упорно работал, чтобы получить диплом об окончании школы, выжимал из себя все соки по пути к получению различных сертификатов и дипломов специального образования, всё для того, чтобы у него была возможность получить работу своей мечты, которая заключалась в помощи другим, Грант наконец столкнулся с непреодолимым препятствием на пути к своей цели. Государство – а точнее, Закон о Местном Самоуправлении.

В 1988-м году была принята Статья 28, и Грант больше не мог быть уверен в сохранении своего рабочего места. Сначала Римус не мог по-настоящему понять этого или, по крайней мере, не понимал, почему Гранту следует переживать из-за этого.

– Но ты же не работаешь на муниципальный совет, – нахмурился он, листая буклеты, которые Грант и его друзья распечатывали, чтобы повышать осведомлённость.

– Нет, работаю, – ответил Грант. – Местное управление включает в себя школы и колонии для несовершеннолетних – и в этом всё и дело, вообще-то. Они не хотят, чтобы мы развращали детей.

– Это идиотизм, – сказал Римус.

– Я знаю.

Римус прочитал текст ещё раз.

_ Местным органам власти не допускается содействовать в распространении  _ [ _ гомосексуальности _ ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C) _ или материалов с целью её поощрения, а также запрещено допускать в процессе обучения в школах материалов о приемлемости гомосексуальности. _

– Приемлемости?! – Римус покачал головой.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Грант.

– Но что это значит? ‘Поощрение’ гомосексуальности? Как ее можно поощрять?

– Ну, именно поэтому эти ублюдки и умные, не так ли? – фыркнул Грант. – Это ничего не значит на самом деле. Это значит лишь то, что если ты захочешь оспорить это, то блядские консерваторы могут обвинить тебя в желании ‘поощрить’ нетрадиционную ориентацию или ещё в какой-нибудь херне.

– Но ведь это…

– Совершенно ебануто? Плохо? Аморально? Ну да. Мой друг, Гей Боб, ему уже пришлось распустить группу по поддержке гей-молодёжи, которая открылась только в прошлом году. И наша школа тоже не исключение, комитет уже требует список книг, которые мы используем, чтобы проверить, что они не слишком гейские.

– Но они не могут… они же не  _ уволят  _ тебя?

– Я не знаю, дорогой. Я уже и так пытаюсь не высовываться из-за всей этой истории со СПИДом.

Римус почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Весь персонал в центре, в котором работал Грант, однажды созвали на собрание и сказали самым понятным языком, что если кто-нибудь из них будет контактировать с ВИЧ-заражённым, то их уволят без предварительного уведомления – и уведомят об этом полицию. Уже одно это приводило в ужас.

Последние полтора года Грант безустанно работал со своими друзьями и различными группами, чтобы обжаловать Статью 28, и дела шли довольно плохо. Его почти что арестовали на одном из протестов, а на другом один из анти-протестантов поставил ему фингал.

– Это война, – с яростью сказал он, когда вернулся домой, и Римус заставил его сесть неподвижно, чтобы он смог залечить синяк. – Есть мы, и есть они, и если они хотят по-плохому, то это мы им и устроим.

Римус не знал, что сказать. Он не хотел никакой войны, он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но он никогда этого не говорил, потому что глубоко внутри он безумно гордился открытым отказом Гранта сдаваться или уступать хотя бы на полшага. Он всегда восхищался храбростью больше всего остального.

Поэтому в конце декабря Римус и Грант упаковались в шерстяные шапки, перчатки и шарфы и прошли по ветряному серому городу до знаменитого перекрёстка Оксфорд-Сиркус. Грант был прав – мудак – гирлянды были великолепны. Они украшали широкие улицы как огромные дикие лианы, и большие золотые лампочки освещали праздничные красные двухэтажные автобусы, яркие чёрные такси, роскошные серебряные и зелёные витрины.

Это было правдой, Римус избегал рождества и всех его ловушек, прямо как он избегал дней рождения. Он боялся, что они затянут его назад – в Хогвартс, в поместье Поттеров, во все воспоминания, которые отдавали сладкой горечью. В это время года было очень сложно жить без его друзей.

Но было что-то очень очищающее в хаосе шоппинга на Оксфорд-Стрит. Шум и гам и все эти запахи обеспечивали то, что он не мог хандрить слишком долго, и энтузиазм Гранта к этому сезону делал всё остальное.

– Ладно, давай сначала поищем подарок для Мэри, окей? – он улыбнулся Римусу, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. – Пойдём в House of Fraser? Или она больше девушка Selfridges?

– Наверное, то, что помоднее… – сказал Римус. – О чём ты думаешь?

– Боже, ни малейшего понятия. Какая-нибудь хренотень для ванной?

– Да, – кивнул Римус. – Хренотень для ванной. Или духи?

– Ооо, духи, а? – Грант пихнул его локтем в бок. – Это личное. Мне уже стоит переживать?

– Насчёт Мэри? – фыркнул Римус. – Ты слишком опоздал.

Они побродили по парфюмерным отделам в трёх или четырёх больших торговых центрах. К тому времени Римус уже немного жалел о своём выборе – из-за его гиперчувствительного обоняния у него раскалывалась голова уже после первого магазина.

В итоге, он выбрал что-то цветочное в розово-золотом флаконе, потому что он был красивым и стильным, а Мэри была красивой и стильной. Он даже попросил празднично упаковать коробку в золотую бумагу с красной атласной лентой. Гриффиндорские цвета, улыбнулся он сам себе.

– Ладно, теперь можешь купить мне подарок, – ухмыльнулся Грант, дёргая его за рукав. – Я хочу новые носки, у меня уже не осталось без дыр.

Римус с облегчением сделал большой глоток холодного свежего воздуха, когда они вышли на улицу.

– Я хочу подарить тебе что-нибудь получше  _ носков,  _ – сказал он.

– Ну, ещё мне не помешают новые трусы, – подмигнул Грант, и Римус покраснел, опустив взгляд. Он купит ему что-нибудь хорошее попозже, когда Грант не будет смотреть. Он ещё не решил, что именно, и у него было немного денег – но, может, новое пальто не слишком затянет его пояс? Грант остро нуждался в пальто, его подержанная ветровка едва ли спасала его от холода.

– А ты что хочешь? – спросил Грант, глядя на витрину, украшенную в стиле северного полюса с большими белыми подушками, которые выглядели как иглу, и гигантскими плюшевыми пингвинами.

– Шоколад, – пожал плечами Римус.

– Но я всегда дарю тебе шоколад…

– Это всё, чего я хочу, теперь, когда бросил курить.

Грант покачал головой, цокнув на сдержанность Римуса.

И вдруг Римус почувствовал волну магии. На один момент он задумался, может, его органы чувств просто сломались из-за всего этого парфюма, но нет, этот запах был очевидным. Он с любопытством оглядел улицу по обе стороны. И затем он увидел его, стоящего рядом с витриной магазина Marks & Spenser’s.

– Кристофер? Это ты? – Римус медленно подошёл к нему.

– Римус! – с удивлением обернулся Кристофер.

– Нам надо перестать встречаться вот так, – засмеялся Римус. Он был в хорошем настроении и, по крайней мере, не поймал Криса в компрометирующей ситуации на этот раз.

– Да, ты прав, – Кристофер тоже засмеялся, немного нервно, прочистив горло в конце. В обеих руках он держал несколько больших полных пакетов. – Как ты? Прости, что я пропал, у меня было так много работы.

– Всё нормально. Я хорошо, – кивнул Римус. Взгляд Кристофера метнулся на Гранта. Римус вспомнил о своих манерах. – Прости, эм, это Грант, мой…

– Его лучшая половина, – закончил за него Грант с дерзкой ухмылкой, протягивая свою руку в перчатке. Кристофер выглядел так, как будто он не знал, смеяться ли ему на это, но он взял все пакеты в одну руку, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие.

– Кристофер Барли, – сказал он. 

– Мы с Крисом учились в школе вместе, – объяснил Римус.

– О, понятно, – радостно кивнул Грант, сверкая глазами. Он никогда ничего об этом не говорил, но Римус знал, что Грант в тайне умереть как хотел познакомиться с другим волшебником, просто чтобы сравнить. – Живёшь в Лондоне, значит?

– Э, нет. Просто выбрался за покупкам, знаете. На рождество.

– Мы тоже, – сказал Римус.

– Как мило, – очень вежливым тоном сказал Крис. Ситуация начала становиться немного странной – Римус чувствовал себя так, будто они пришли на встречу выпускников или что-то такое и обменивались любезностями.

– Крис, дорогой? Вот ты где! – низкая блондинка подбежала к ним на высоких чёрных каблуках в роскошном меховом пальто. Она тащила за собой за руку маленького мальчика – ему было где-то лет пять на вид, и у него были глаза Кристофера. – Может, уже пойдём? Тут вокруг слишком много магглов, мне трудно дышать.

Римус уставился на Кристофера, но тот не встретил его взгляд и поприветствовал женщину.

– Прости, дорогая, я просто… я встретил старого хогвартского друга, – он взмахнул рукой в сторону Римуса.

– Как здорово! – она повернула свою улыбку в красной помаде на Римуса, протянула крошечную ладонь, и он неловко пожал ее в ответ, неуверенный, стоит ли ему целовать ее руку.

– Дорогая, это Римус и его друг Грант. Римус… это Оса, – пробормотал Кристофер. – Моя жена. И Хенрик, мой сын.

– Приятно познакомиться, – кивнул Римус. Грант тоже кивнул, но Римус видел, что ему было не по себе.

– А мне-то как приятно! – воскликнула Оса. – Я должна сказать, я не так уж часто встречала школьных друзей Кристофера. Вы должны прийти к нам как-нибудь на ужин и рассказать всё о его шалостях!

– Ха, да, определённо, – смущённо засмеялся Римус, потирая шею. Он даже не знал, что говорит. Кристофер женат?! У него есть ребёнок?!

– Ну, нам пора идти, – сказал Кристофер, его лицо было до странного пустым. – Счастливого рождества, Римус.

– Счастливого рождества… – Римус неловко помахал рукой, когда вся семья развернулась, чтобы уйти в сторону Косого переулка.

– Дело во мне, – сказал Грант, пока те уходили, – или это было странно?

– Очень, – ответил Римус. – Он, наверное, познакомился с ней в Швеции… Он сказал, что его семья отправила его туда…

– Это не она здесь была странной, – сказал Грант.

– Нет, я хочу сказать… – Римус закусил губу. – Эм… в общем, я знаю Криса со школы, но я встречал его один раз после. Где-то полтора года назад, он выходил из той сауны в Сохо.

– О! – сказал Грант. – Ясно, я понял. Бедный мужик.

– Он ничего не сказал мне тогда… он… сколько лет ребёнку, как думаешь?

– Больше полутора лет, – пожал плечами Грант.

– Да…

Вскоре пошёл дождь; ледяной декабрьский дождь, так что они побежали на следующий автобус и отправились домой. Римус часто думал о Кристофере после этого, и это его беспокоило. Он не думал, что он может сделать что-то с этим, и вообще это было не его дело – но он совсем этого не понимал. Кристофера, что, убедили или принудили? Любил ли он ее, был ли он счастлив?

К тому времени, как они с Грантом пришли домой, они были заледеневшими и промёрзшими до костей. Они приняли горячий душ, чтобы согреться, и затем Римус развёл огонь в старом дымолётном камине, чтобы прогреть квартиру для Гранта.

– Как это работает, если у нас нет дымохода? – спросил Грант, занося в комнату чай.

– Магия, – зевнул Римус, когда Грант уселся рядом с ним.

– Я как тот парень из сериала ‘Моя жена меня приворожила’, который женился на сексуальной блондинке.

– Только я не морщу нос.

– Ооо, теперь я ни за что не оставлю тебя в покое, пока ты так не сделаешь, – Грант расплылся в улыбке.

Римус бросил на него высокомерный взгляд и взмахнул палочкой на радио. Они так уютно устроились, что казалось неправильным включать телевизор.

– Спасибо, что сходил со мной сегодня, – сказал Грант, грея руки о кружку чая. – Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь многолюдные места.

– Я не против, вообще-то. Спасибо, что вытащил меня из дома. И что показал мне гирлянды.

– Обращайся, – фыркнул Грант. – Рождественский шоппинг всегда поднимает мне настроение. Знаешь, никто не думает о себе – только о том, чтобы порадовать других. Это так здорово.

– Я думал, что ты противник коммерциализации рождества, – с сарказмом отметил Римус. Грант пихнул его локтем.

– Я  _ против,  _ но иногда это всё равно приятно. Да и вообще, я думал, ты захочешь отвлечься от политики на этих выходных.

Римус не ответил, лишь поцеловал Гранта в щёку и устроился поудобнее, чтобы послушать радио. Там играл конец песни Сюзанны Вега.

– Мне нравится эта песня, – пробормотал Грант, прислоняясь к плечу Римуса. – Мне нравится ее голос, такой чистый и странный, понимаешь, о чём я?

– Это греческий миф, – сонно ответил Римус. – Одиссей.

– Неа, он начинается как-то на К, – ответил Грант, попивая свой чай.

– Да, Калипсо – она сирена, но Одиссей главный персонаж.

– Сирена? Это типа русалка такая?

– Вроде того. Они приманивают мужчин своим пением.

– Они, правда, существуют? – спросил Грант. Он всегда хотел знать подобное.

– Да, русалки существуют. Я не знаю насчёт Калипсо.

– Так что она сделала? Они влюбились или что?

– История называется Одиссея. Она про его путешествие домой с троянской войны, – Римус нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Это был Гомер – он читал его на втором году, либо до, либо после Эпоса о Гильгамеше, он не мог вспомнить точно. Ему не очень понравилась Одиссея – он предпочитал Илиаду, потому что в ней было классное описание войны. Может, теперь у него было бы другое мнение, когда он повзрослел.

– Троянцы… это те ребята с деревянным конём? – спросил Грант, до сих пор пытаясь уследить за нитью сюжета.

– Да, да, верно. Одиссей попадает во всякие разные неприятности, пока пытается вернуться домой к своей жене, Пенелопе. Но морской бог разозлился на него из-за чего-то – не могу вспомнить, из-за чего, но он разрушает корабль Одиссея, и его выбрасывает на тот остров, где живёт Калипсо. Она влюбляется в него и держит его в плену семь лет.

– И что она с ним делает?

– О, я не знаю. Кормит его, залечивает его раны и всё такое. Мне кажется, она много танцевала.

– Звучит не так уж плохо. Она кажется доброй.

– Может быть. Но она хочет сделать его бессмертным, а Одиссей хочет вернуться к Пенелопе. Калипсо не его истинная любовь.

– Это как-то грустно, – выдохнул Грант. Он звучал расстроенно.

– Это просто история, – пожал плечами Римус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Fairytale of New York’ группы The Pogues.
> 
> Песня, которая обсуждается в конце – ‘Calypso’ Сюзанны Вега.
> 
> Статью 28, о которой говорится в этой главе, отменили только в 2003 году.


	181. 1990 год

_ And then she turns to me with her hand extended _

_ Her palm is split with a flower with a flame _

__

_ And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight." _

_ And she says "l've come to lighten this dark heart." _

_ And she takes my wrist, I feel her imprint of fear _

_ And I say "I've never thought of finding you here." _

_ И затем она поворачивается ко мне с протянутой рукой, _

_ Ее ладонь распорота цветком в огне. _

_ И она говорит: “Я пришла, чтобы распутать кое-что запутанное.” _

_ И она говорит: “Я пришла, чтобы осветить это тёмное сердце.” _

_ И она берёт моё запястье, я чувствую след ее страха. _

_ И я говорю: “Я никогда не думал, что найду тебя здесь.” _

В этом году Мэри родила своего первого ребёнка – маленькую девочку по имени Рейчел, в честь ее матери. Рейчел Марлин.

– Не буду врать, – сказала она Римусу по телефону, – я молюсь, чтобы она была сквибом. Я не выдержу возврата ко всей этой волшебной херне.

Она пригласила его на крещение, и он пришёл туда из чувства обязательства. Его нога не ступала в церковь уже больше десяти лет, и эта католическая церковь была огромной, в Кройдоне. Грант не пошёл с ним, сказал, что ему слишком страшно, что он воспламенится, когда переступит порог.

– Это идиотизм, – вздохнул Римус, устало и без юмора. – Мэри  _ в буквальном смысле  _ ведьма. Если она в безопасности в церкви, то…

– Мой дед был проповедником, – содрогнулся Грант. – Они  _ всё  _ могут разглядеть, как я думаю.

Грант редко так упрямился, так что Римус отправился один, пытаясь не думать о похоронах.

После церемонии в соседнем зале начался небольшой праздник, и Мэри хвасталась своей малышкой. Она была великолепна; пухленькая, с огромными карими глазами и огромными тёмными кудряшками, и ее заразная улыбка когда-нибудь в будущем несомненно будет такой же ослепительной, как и улыбка ее матери. Римус нервно помахал этому хихикающему ангелочку и погладил ее мягкую маленькую ручку. 

– Я просто души в ней не чаю, – выдохнула Мэри и подняла ее повыше. – Хочешь подержать ее? – ухмыльнулась Мэри и затем засмеялась этим своим звонким девичьим смехом, который вернул его на годы в прошлое. – Да я  _ шучу,  _ Римус, дорогой. Погоди, я отдам ее маме Даррена на пару минут, давай мы с тобой немного поболтаем…

Они уселись на красные пластиковые стулья в тихом углу церковного зала с бумажными стаканами водянистого апельсинового сока. Помещение было небольшим, полностью заполненным шумным семейным праздником и играющими детьми. Семья Мэри была просто громадной и такой же яркой и дружелюбной, как и сама Мэри. Римус чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но это чувство было его старым другом.

– Значит, ты не собираешься выходить замуж? – спросил Римус. – За Даррена?

–Шш, а то мама услышит тебя, – засмеялась Мэри. – Она просто в ярости, разумеется, она притворяется, что мы провели церемонию бракосочетания на Ямайке ещё до того, как зачали Рейчел. Не, мне этого не хочется – у нас практически нет свободного времени с этой мастерской и нашим новым домом…

Римус с улыбкой кивнул на ее слова. Было так приятно снова сидеть рядом с Мэри, пока она легко болтала, полная энергии и счастья.

– А что насчёт тебя, всё ещё живёшь в Сохо? – спросила она, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Он пришёл на церемонию в костюме, который он однажды купил в благотворительном магазине. Он был нормальным; напоминал 70-е годы и был ему чуть большеват, но сейчас так всё равно было модно.

– Да, – кивнул он. – Я не думаю, что я когда-нибудь перееду, честно говоря, потому что квартира находится в собственности.

– Есть парень?

– Мм, вроде как…

– Я знаю, что есть, не обязательно быть таким загадочным. Это маггл?

– Ага.

– О, как бы я хотела, чтобы ты приезжал почаще в гости, Римус. Я за тебя переживаю. 

Он улыбнулся ей.

– Ты такая мамочка.

Это заставило ее засмеяться.

– Поймана с поличным!

Она была до сих пор красивой и выглядела в тридцать лет точно так же, как в восемнадцать, по его мнению. На ней было яркое броское розовое платье с острыми большими плечами, а на голове блестящий золотой ободок. Она коротко обрезала волосы, из-за чего ее лицо казалось более угловатым, похожим на бюст Нефертити.

– Мама всё время называет меня ‘Грейс Джонс’, – Мэри смущённо прикоснулась к своей шее. – Но мне нравится. Я больше не могу позволить себе тратить время перед зеркалом, когда эта маленькая обезьянка каждую секунду готова что-то учудить. Ты где-нибудь работаешь?

– О… то тут, то там, – уклончиво ответил Римус и пожал плечами. – Ну, знаешь, как это бывает.

– Ты знаешь, что Дамблдор взял  _ Снейпа  _ на работу? – прошептала Мэри, наклонившись ближе. Римус не знал, почему – он был единственным человеком здесь, который знал, кто такие Дамблдор и Снейп. – Теперь он преподаватель в Хогвартсе. Ты можешь в это поверить?!

Римус пожал плечами. Мэри с яростью продолжила. Эта тема, очевидно, уже давно сидела у неё в голове.

– Когда я вспоминаю все страдания, причиной которых был этот грязный трус! Когда я думаю о всех друзьях, что я потеряла… Лили и Джеймс, Питер… Марлин.

– Снейп не был виноват в их смерти.

– А нам это откуда знать? И что, он вдруг стал шпионом на  _ две грёбаных недели  _ в самом конце – и это гарантирует ему отменную работу на всю жизнь, так теперь? Что он делал, пока мы прятались по подвалам как крысы? Где он был, пока мы всё больше и больше исчезали с каждым днём?!

– Мэри…

– Я просто не могу перестать изумляться Дамблдору. Он предлагал  _ тебе  _ какую-нибудь помощь? Мне нет. Видимо, это не стоит его времени. В конце концов, они всё равно держатся друг за друга; старые семьи. 

– Я _не_ _хочу_ от него никакой помощи, – сказал Римус. – Находиться у Дамблдора в долгу очень опасно. Да и вообще. Снейпу теперь жить с тем, что он сделал; как и нам всем.

На это она опустила глаза, и Римус знал, что они оба подумали о Сириусе. 

– Вот что я тебе скажу, Римус, любовь моя, – наконец сказала она. – Мне плевать, есть у неё магия или нет, моя малышка не станет пушечным мясом для этого старого ублюдка. В следующий раз, когда этот народ захочет войны, мы с тобой поступим умно и будем держаться от них как можно дальше, да?

– Вот именно, – ответил Римус. По крайней мере, в этом они могли друг с другом согласиться. Он скорее вернётся к оборотням, чем снова вступит в Орден.

– Знаешь, после рождения Рейчел я всё чаще думаю о Гарри, – печально сказала Мэри. – Сейчас, когда у меня собственный ребёнок, я просто не знаю, как Лили и Джеймс с этим справлялись. Помнишь? Мы же все были просто детьми, которые играли в дочки-матери, разве нет?

– Да, наверное, да.

– В следующем году он пойдёт в Хогвартс, Гарри.

– Что?! Нет, не может быть, ему же всего… – Римус попытался сложить годы в своей голове. – Вот дерьмо, – сказал он. – Я даже не подумал об этом.

– Бедный малыш, отправится в школу, и его не будут провожать родители.

– Мм…

– О боже, прости, Римус! Я не подумала…

– Ничего, – засмеялся он. – К этому времени я уже смирился с тем, что я сирота.

Он остался ещё где-то на час, прежде чем пойти на автобус в холодной темноте зимнего вечера. Он сжимал в руке два куска торта, завёрнутых в розовые бумажные салфетки –  _ один тебе, второй твоему ‘вроде как’ парню,  _ подмигнула ему Мэри, передавая торт Римусу.

Он поцеловал ее в щёку, и она вытянулась на цыпочках, чтобы обнять его. Она пахла точно так же, как и всегда, и из-за этого он захотел разреветься.

– Я люблю тебя, родной, – прошептала она. – Я так рада видеть, что ты возвращаешься к прежнему себе.

Он слабо ей улыбнулся, снова ее поздравил и ушёл.

Она была права. Он возвращался к прежнему себе – или если не к прежнему себе, то хотя бы становился кем-то другим; кем-то, кто справляется. Он бросил курить и пить, он редко проводил свои дни, пялясь в потолок спальни, не в силах заставить себя одеться. Иногда странные вещи рождали в нём тревожность, по типу запаха машинного масла, или когда по радио включали песни Боуи. Однажды он увидел девочку-подростка с рыжими волосами, которая выходила с автобуса на Финсбери-Парк, и чуть ли не пошёл за ней до дома. Но ему становилось лучше.

Иногда он даже мог думать о Сириусе. Иногда он мог говорить о нём – только с Грантом, и только если тот спрашивал. О чём-то смешном, типа пранков, которые они вытворяли в школе, или их глупых личных шуток. Он не думал об их отношениях – в своей голове он превратил Сириуса в другого человека, просто ещё одного персонажа из своих школьных дней. Благодаря этому было легче.

После крещения Римус думал о Гарри по пути домой. Он надеялся, что пацан счастлив или, по крайней мере, не злится. Римус пытался представить себя в одиннадцать лет, впервые пересекающим барьер на Кингс-Кросс. Это было невероятно нервирующе и волнующе, и он не знал, как себя вести, как общаться с другими людьми. И затем он встретил Джеймса, первое дружелюбное лицо на поезде в тот день. Это так невообразимо жестоко, что Гарри никогда его даже не узнает.

Сейчас Римус находился в опасности уйти в ностальгию и зарыдать, так что он вышел с автобуса, чтобы пройти остаток пути пешком. Он устал к тому времени, как зашёл домой, и его нога болела, но это были пустяки; он чувствовал себя хорошо из-за того, что вышел из дома.

– Привет, солнышко! – крикнул Грант с кухни, когда Римус закрыл входную дверь.

– Здарова.

– Как всё прошло?

– В церкви было немного скучно. Но было здорово увидеться с Мэри.

– О, хорошо, – Грант вышел к нему и прислонился к дверному косяку кухонного прохода. Он вытирал посуду, из которой они ели вчера.

– Оставь это, я сам закончу, – сказал Римус, падая на диван.

– Не, я уже закончил.

– Мэри пригласила нас на ужин. Только они живут в Хаунслоу, туда далековато ехать… но если ты хочешь…

– О, так теперь она знает, кто я такой? – ухмыльнулся Грант.

– Типа того, – покраснел Римус. – Она знает, что я кое с кем встречаюсь, просто…

– Уже почти девять лет, Римус…

– Прости, просто это странно, потому что… Мэри уже давно меня знает, понимаешь.

– Она знала тебя, когда ты был с Сириусом, – бесцветно сказал Грант, уходя обратно на кухню, чтобы поставить тарелку на место.

– Не веди себя так! – сказал Римус, вставая на напряжённых ногах.

– Я никак себя не веду, – лицо Гранта было скрыто за дверцей кухонного шкафа.

– Я приглашал тебя на крещение, ты сам не захотел идти.

– И ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, почему.

– Ты ненавидишь церкви, я знаю.

– Ну вот и всё.

– Почему мы ссоримся?! – в недоумении нахмурился Римус.

– Мы не ссоримся, – Грант со вздохом закрыл дверцу.

– А что тогда мы делаем?

– Уже десять лет прошло, вот и всё. А ты до сих пор ведёшь себя так, будто я не значу для тебя столько же, сколько значил он.

– Что?! Нет, это просто смешно, это…

– Это всё, что я хочу сказать, – Грант поднял руку, чтобы остановить его. – Как я и сказал, это не ссора.

– Но Грант, я не… ты не прав, я клянусь! Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Мэри, правда!

– Я пойду прогуляюсь, ладно? Хочу немного подышать, – Грант прошёл мимо него к входной двери. Он снял своё пальто с вешалки – пальто, которое Римус купил ему на прошлое рождество. – Вернусь где-нибудь через час. Выпей парацетамол для своей ноги, ладно? Ты снова хромаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Solitude Standing’ Сюзанны Вега.
> 
> Грейс Джонс – американская певица, актриса и модель.


	182. 1991 год

_ I’m sure that everybody knows _

_ How much my body hates me. _

_ It lets me down most every time _

_ And makes me rash and hasty. _

_ I feel a total jerk before your naked body of work… _

_ Sexuality! _

_ Young and warm and wild and free! _

_ Sexuality _

_ Your laws do not apply to me! _

_ Sexuality _

_ Don’t threaten me with misery! _

_ Sexuality _

_ I demand equality! _

_ Я уверен, что все знают, _

_ Насколько моё тело меня ненавидит. _

_ Каждый раз оно меня подводит, _

_ И делает меня опрометчивым и торопливым. _

_ Я чувствуя себя полнейшим кретином перед твоим обнажённым телом... _

_ Ориентация! _

_ Молодая, тёплая, дикая и свободная! _

_ Ориентация! _

_ Твои законы ко мне не относятся! _

_ Ориентация! _

_ Не угрожай мне несчастьем! _

_ Ориентация! _

_ Я требую равенства! _

Суббота, 9-ое марта, 1991 год.

– Ты видел мою палочку?!

– Неа.

– Блять!

– Где ты видел ее в последний раз?

– Если бы я помнил, я бы не искал ее, тебе так не кажется?!

– Ладно, ладно, не бесись, – Грант вышел из ванной с запахом зубной пасты и шампуня. Римус практически перевернул гостиную с ног на голову в своих поисках. Он стоял посреди всего этого бардака и нервно проводил рукой по волосам.

– Мне сегодня надо проверить миллион экзаменационных работ, она мне очень нужна…

– Сделай это без магии, как все мы, смертные, – пожал плечами Грант, поднимая диванную подушку, чтобы помочь ему искать.

– Я не могу, мне  _ очень  _ нужна моя палочка… – вздохнул Римус, принимаясь искать под тумбочкой с телевизором.

– Жаль, что нет такого заклинания, чтобы найти ее, да? – засмеялся Грант. Затем он увидел лицо Римуса и снова стал серьёзным, подняв руку перед собой. – Ладно, не волнуйся, мы найдём ее… так, последний раз, когда ты ее использовал… эм… когда отключили свет, позавчера, помнишь?

– О да! – Римус помчался в спальню. У них вырубали электричество как минимум два раза в неделю весь этот месяц – Римус думал, что это закончится, когда шахтёры наконец вернулись к работе, но, по всей видимости, нет.

Его палочка закатилась под кровать. Он с облегчением достал ее и крепко сжал в кулаке. 

– Спасибо Мерлин, – прошептал он себе под нос.

– Нашёл? – спросил Грант, когда Римус вернулся в гостиную. Грант разбирал бардак, который наворотил Римус. Римус с триумфом взмахнул палочкой, и комната прибрала сама себя. Грант издал звук удивления и радости. – Всё-то он может, – улыбнулся он.

Римус показал ему язык и пошёл к своей куче работ.

– Всё равно не понимаю, зачем тебе нужна волшебная палочка – это как-то ускоряет процесс или что-то типа того?

– Нет, она мне нужна, чтобы я мог читать, – ответил Римус, усаживаясь за небольшой кухонный стол, готовый начать работать.

– А?

– Есть одно заклинание, которое помогает мне читать, – объяснил Римус. – Я так и не научился нормально читать в приюте.

– Ты не умеешь  _ читать?!  _ – Грант упёр руки в бока и уставился на Римуса неверящим взглядом.

– Ну,  _ немного  _ умею… – сказал Римус, пытаясь защититься. – Только не очень хорошо – все слова как будто кучкуются, я не знаю, почему.

– О! – сказал Грант, усаживаясь рядом с ним. – У тебя дислексия.

– У меня что? – нахмурился на него Римус. Он никогда не слышал раньше этого слова; оно было похоже на заклинание.

– Дислексия. Это когда ты не видишь слова. С твоим айкью всё в порядке, дело в связи между твоими глазами и твоим мозгом или что-то такое… Я читал что-то об этом, когда сдавал педагогику. Я пытаюсь заставить людей на работе признать, что это существует, мне кажется, паре парней нужна дополнительная помощь, но губернатор просто считает их тупыми.

– Да, мне говорили то же самое, – нахмурился Римус. – ...Погоди, значит, это реальный диагноз?!

– Конечно, реальный, – пожал плечами Грант. – Это чертовски классно, что у тебя есть заклинание от этого, покажи мне!

Римус показал, но, конечно, смотреть там было не на что, и он не мог наложить это заклинание на Гранта. Он сделал мысленную заметку почитать о дислексии, когда у него будет свободное время – если он сможет написать это чёртово слово по буквам.

– Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, – сказал Грант. – Не забудь про наши планы сегодня!

– О… да… – вздохнул Римус. – Ну, если я вовремя закончу, может быть…

– Неа, – Грант настойчиво покачал головой. – Мы пойдём, Римус Люпин. Я потащу тебя силой, даже если будешь вопить и вырываться, если придётся.

Римус слабо засмеялся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на грызущий страх внизу живота.

Завтра будет его тридцать первый день рождения, и Грант решил, что именно в этом году Римус наконец отправится в свой первый гей-бар. С приближением марта в Римусе как всегда росло желание просто спрятаться где-нибудь, пока этот день не кончится. Дни рождения всегда напоминали ему о мародёрах.

– Ты должен хоть немного выходить из дома, – продолжал твердить Грант. – Знакомиться с людьми.

– Я ненавижу людей, – всегда отвечал Римус, брызгая ядом. – Люди голосуют за Тэтчер и продолжают покупать пластинки Моррисси. Люди идиоты.

Грант засмеялся.

– Люди классные. Искусство, секс, кофе, разговоры – ничего из этого не было бы без людей. Люди – это то, из-за чего жизнь вообще имеет смысл, и ты это знаешь.

Он был прав – в целом Грант был прав относительно человечества.

И мир определённо точно изменился. Римус всё пропустил, как обычно, погружённый с головой в войну или запертый в своей собственной скорби. Грант вернулся к нему из внешнего мира словно исследователь с кучей фантастических историй.

Теперь всё изменилось для таких, как они – голубых или, что было более приемлемо, ‘мужчин геев’. Всего двадцать лет назад было бы преступлением жить той жизнью, что была у них – и с тех пор дорога явно не была ровной и гладкой, но прогресс было не остановить. 

К концу восьмидесятых люди нетрадиционной ориентации, казалось, были уже повсюду; Грант говорил о Лондоне так, будто это была одна большая каминг-аут вечеринка. Он рассказал Римусу о том, как однажды видел Фредди Меркури в гей-клубе ‘Хэвен’, о группе Pet Shop Boys, которых крутили по радио, о группе Frankie Goes to Hollywood, которая снова была наверху всех чартов, о макияже Бой Джоржда – даже  _ Элтон Джон  _ теперь был геем.

Так что, подумал Римус, наверное, пришло время ему хотя бы попытаться влиться во всю эту тусовку.

Они отправились в маленький бар прямо на углу.

– Мне кажется, ты ещё не готов к ‘Хэвен’, – поддразнивал его Грант.

Хотел бы Римус, чтобы Грант над ним не смеялся. Он нервничал больше, чем ожидал.

– Я не впишусь… – сказал он, глядя на своё отражение в маленьком зеркале рядом с их входной дверью. Он выглядел старым.  _ Тридцать один.  _ Господи боже, только вчера ему было семнадцать.

– Это гей-бар, – цокнул Грант, стоя у него за плечом с насмешливым выражением лица. – Ты гей. Ты впишешься.

– Но я не уверен, что я  _ такой тип  _ гея… – ответил Римус, взъерошивая свои седеющие волосы, чтобы проверить, улучшит ли это хоть что-то. Не особо, так он лишь выглядел чуть неряшливей. – Они же все будут… не знаю, моложе, веселее?

– Ты супер-весёлый, – сказал Грант. Римус встретил его взгляд в зеркале и выгнул бровь. Грант прыснул со смехом. – Ну,  _ я  _ думаю, что ты весёлый. Я не буду заставлять тебя танцевать, не переживай.

– Давай останемся дома и закажем китайской еды! – начал умолять Римус в последний раз.

– Нет, – Грант с улыбкой покачал головой. – Ты обещал мне. Как минимум один час, пойдём.

И они пошли. Может быть, он размяк от своей старости.

Римус был прав – народ в маленьком баре был моложе и веселей. Хотя было несколько человек старше него, из-за чего он почувствовал себя чуть более комфортно, а разноцветный свет, по крайней мере, прятал его седые волосы.

Когда Римус был маленьким мальчиком в приюте, единственным телевизионным шоу, которое все хотели смотреть, было шоу ‘Top of the Pops’ по вечерам пятницы. Они все собирались у крошечного чёрно-белого экрана с помехами и смотрели сквозь белые шумы на модных молодых людей, танцующих под свою любимую поп-музыку. Парни в Святом Эдмунде в особенности фанатели от Бабс Лорд, энергичной блондинки, которая была ведущей танцовщицей ‘Pan’s People’, собственной танцевальной труппы программы ‘Top of the Pops’.

Их студия выглядела как самое классное место на всём белом свете для восьмилетнего Римуса, и он моментально вспомнил о ней, когда зашёл в бар ‘Boyz’ вслед за Грантом. Только вот поклонники пышногрудой Бабс были бы очень разочарованы, потому что посетители здесь были исключительно мужского пола.

_ Боже мой,  _ подумал Римус про себя, пока они пробирались по многолюдному танцполу к бару,  _ они все геи?! Они знают, что я гей?! О боже… _

– Тебе не помешает немного успокоиться, солнышко, – Грант бросил на него взгляд, когда они уселись на два барных стула рядом с ярко-освещённым танцполом.

– Я в порядке! – сказал Римус, но его голос, возможно, был чуть слишком высоким.

– Перестань пялиться, ты, чудила! Я закажу тебе выпить.

Но Римус не мог перестать пялиться. Здесь все были просто такими  _ бесстыжими,  _ в узких джинсах, в облегающих футболках – или вообще без футболок в некоторых случаях. Они танцевали вместе, смеялись и целовались, и это было совершенно нормально – никто ничего на это не говорил. У Римуса голова шла кругом.

Грант подал Римусу напиток – вишнёвая кола, потому что он всё ещё не пил. Римус отпил немного и попытался не выглядеть настолько не в своей тарелке, насколько он себя чувствовал. Музыку, которая здесь играла, он тоже не знал, она была слишком современной для него. Боже, какой же он старый.

– Я не знаю, почему ты сказал, что мне не нужно танцевать, – сказал он Гранту. – Похоже, это единственное, чем тут занимаются.

– Ты не должен делать ничего, если тебе не хочется, – улыбнулся Грант. – Расслабься! В этом и смысл приходить сюда!

Римус попытался. Он был рад, что здесь было не так уж людно, он сомневался, что он бы справился с большой толпой. Он сидел на своём стуле и попивал свою колу, пытался смотреть по сторонам, но при этом не пялиться, и в итоге ему стало уже не так страшно. Он вёл себя немного дёрганно, когда к нему подошла драг-квин – метр 85 роста в розовых сапогах на платформе и в парике по типу Долли Партон, но она взмахнула своими длиннющими ресницами на него и протянула сигарету.

– Прикуришь, красавчик?

Римус почувствовал, как его щёки загорелись, и смущённо покачал головой.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Я не курю.

– Эй, а сделай свой фокус, – пихнул его локтем Грант. Он обратился к драг-квин. – Наш Римус умеет делать потрясающий фокус.

– Ну, я никогда не откажусь от толики магии, – мурлыкнула гламурная незнакомка. Римус закусил губу, но кивнул.

– Ладно, эм… – он взял сигарету, зажал ее между зубами и затем щёлкнул пальцами. Кончик сигареты сразу же вспыхнул, и Римус быстро затянулся в качестве награды, прежде чем передать сигарету обратно.

– Чёрт возьми! – моргнула драг-квин, уставившись на зажжённую сигарету. – Потрясающе, вот это точно! Лучше не своди глаз со своего, э, волшебного мужчины?

Римус снова покраснел и опустил взгляд на свою колу.

– Просто ловкость рук.

– Так, что, часто здесь бываешь? – она прислонилась к стойке бара, затягиваясь сигаретой. Ее кроваво-красная помада оставила отпечаток на белой бумаге.

– О нет! – сказал Римус, возможно, слишком поспешно.

Грант засмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Это его первый раз. Привёл его сюда на день рождения.

– О, с днём рождения! – широко улыбнулась она. – Мы обязаны сыграть для тебя песню чуть позже – иди и скажи диджею, ладно, сладкий?

– Эм, ладно, – кивнул Римус, не планируя ничего подобного.

– Увидимся, мальчики, – подмигнула драг-квин и уплыла от них прочь по танцполу.

– Не так уж и плохо прошло, да? – сказал Грант. – К июлю ты будешь готов маршировать на парйд-параде.

– Не уверен насчёт этого… – засмеялся Римус.

Он ещё какое-то время смотрел на танцпол. Драг-квин разговаривала с ним так, будто он был тут к месту. И вместо того, чтобы смутиться ещё больше, он действительно почувствовал себя чуть счастливее – здесь все были довольно дружелюбными, никто не грубил, не язвил. Он наблюдал за парой, которая целовалась посреди танцпола – они вообще не сдерживались, тиская друг друга за все места – и люди вокруг только  _ ликовали. _

Он вспомнил, как его друзья ликовали, когда Мэри и Сириус целовались в общей комнате Гриффиндора, столько лет назад – и тогда тоже был день рождения Римуса, а ещё день первого поцелуя Римуса и Сириуса, который случился в тени. Практически все их поцелуи были скрыты, потому что глубоко внутри они оба знали, что никто не хотел видеть  _ это _ . Не в семидесятых, не в Хогвартсе.

У Римуса возник внезапный порыв сделать что-то похожее, здесь, у всех на виду, где все их увидят, и никто не нахмурится и не скажет ничего плохого.

Только вот он ещё не был  _ достаточно  _ смелым для публичных поцелуев, даже в свой огромный возраст (почти) тридцать один. Так что он лишь протянул руку и взял ладонь Гранта в свою, прямо на барной стойке. Грант с удивлением моргнул, но затем его лицо осветилось так великолепно, что все остатки нервозности безвозвратно покинули Римуса. Иногда он забывал, что у Гранта тоже есть чувства, что звучало так бессердечно, но это происходило только из-за того, что Грант так редко жаловался. Счастье смотрелось на нём так хорошо, что Римус дал себе обещание усердней над ним работать.

Они задержались ещё ненадолго, пока Римус не допил свою колу. У него не было желания танцевать (хотя к нему подходили несколько человек, приглашая его присоединиться), но этот опыт был не так ужасен. Так он и сказал Гранту, который засмеялся.

– А я тебе говорил! Спасибо, что пошёл, дорогой, я знаю, что это не просто.

– Это проще благодаря тебе, – мягко сказал Римус – удивляя самого себя. Грант выглядел так, будто его застали врасплох, и он снова взял Римуса за руку.

– Чёртов обольститель, – смущённо сказал он. – Пойдём, тебя дома в холодильнике ждёт шоколадный торт, можешь задуть свечи, и мы будем целоваться в темноте.

Римус улыбнулся в ответ.

– Звучит идеально.

Он заскочил в туалет перед уходом. Он мог бы подождать до дома, они жили прямо за углом, но он чувствовал, что это его последний тест на храбрость.

Туалеты были общие, и Римус решил, что это было логично, пусть и немного неловко – по крайней мере, здесь не было никаких девушек. Он сходил в туалет как можно быстрее, пытаясь игнорировать звуки и запахи секса, исходящие из кабинок. Он как раз мыл руки, когда дверь распахнулась, и кто-то приблизился к нему со спины. Он с удивлением развернулся и увидел незнакомца.

– Что…

Мужчина широко ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы. Он облизнул губы и принюхался, и затем Римуса осенило – знакомый запах, моментальная связь, отсутствие уважения к личному пространству. Оборотень.

– Я учуял твою магию, – сказал мужчина низким голосом. –  _ Вкусно.  _ Не видел здесь раньше  _ тебя… _

Он не был таким высоким, как Римус, и он был довольно тощим, в облегающей белой рубашке. У него были длинные пламенно-красные волосы, идеально прямые, и холодные голубые глаза. Запах земляной естественной магии волнами исходил от него, из-за чего Римуса повело, кровь закипела в венах и артериях будто эликсир.

– Привет…

Незнакомец снова принюхался.

– Из какой ты стаи? Ты пахнешь как Сивый…

Римус возмутился при мысли, что в нём может быть хоть что-то от Сивого, но просто покачал головой.

– У меня нет стаи.

– Смело с твоей стороны… Не переживаешь, что тебя поймает министерство?

– Что насчёт тебя? С кем ты? – на один момент Римус понадеялся, что он из стаи Кастора – он отчаянно хотел узнать, как они там все поживают, но незнакомец лишь пожал плечами.

– О, мы перебегаем туда-сюда. Ты о нас точно не слышал.

– Но ты знаешь Сивого.

– О да, – он приспустил рубашку в районе воротника, обнажая огромный шрам от укуса, который был слишком знаком Римусу. – У нас долгая общая история, у нас с ним…

– На войне ты…

– Ха, я тогда был совсем щенком, – выгнул бровь оборотень. Его кожа была такой бледной, что его шрамы напоминали серебряные линии, такие же жемчужные, как лунные лучи. – Но на следующей войне… на следующей войне мы будем готовы.

– Не будет никакой следующей войны, – сказал Римус. Он прижался спиной к раковине, оборотень поставил руки с обеих сторон от Римуса. Он был в ловушке, но он не пытался вырваться, пока что нет. – Волдеморт умер.

– Ммм, некоторые так говорят… – ухмыльнулся оборотень. Он склонился ближе и провёл языком за ушной мочкой Римуса. Из-за этого он содрогнулся всем телом и сдержал хнык. Мужчина прижался к нему и прошептал: – Но я слышал, что какая-то его часть до сих пор жива. Леса говорят о древней магии, о проклятой крови… тёмный лорд собирает силы…

– Нет… – Римус покачал головой. Он попытался оттолкнуть его, но у него получилось лишь потереться телами друг о друга. Он знал, что это всё ложь, и он знал, что этот мужчина был проблемой, но  _ боже, _ его запах был таким тяжёлым, и тело его не слушалось; оно хотело только одного.

– Пойдём, – шептал оборотень, его дыхание жаром обжигало щёку Римуса. – Никаких больше разговоров о войне, это пока что не наша забота… я хочу насладиться тобой. Ты живёшь где-то рядом? Мы можем пойти, куда захочешь – это будет так хорошо, луна только растёт…

Римус снова покачал головой, как будто таким образом он мог избавиться от тумана феромонов, затопивший его разум.

– Я здесь не один, – выдохнул он.

– Приводи его тоже, если хочешь… – засмеялся волк. – Я готов поделиться.

– Н-нет, мне нужно идти… – Римус использовал последние толики своей воли, чтобы выпутаться из объятия незнакомца и поспешить обратно к бару, чувствуя взгляд волка, прожигающий его затылок.

Он нашёл Гранта, схватил его за рукав рубашки и зашипел:

– Нам нужно идти домой.

– А? Ты в порядке, что-то случилось?

– Нет… эм… я просто хочу пойти домой. Я хочу отвести  _ тебя  _ домой, – он встретился взглядом с Грантом, до сих пор держа его за руку, и задумался, может ли Грант тоже это чувствовать, этот жар, эту нужду. Сириус всегда чувствовал, но, возможно, нужно быть чувствительным к магии? Римус сфокусировался на своём накале и постарался спроецировать его во внешний мир. Ресницы Гранта дрогнули, его зрачки расширились, тёплый румянец пополз по его шее.

– Ну ладно, – он одним глотком допил свой напиток, и они ушли, выбегая на многолюдную улицу вместе, рука в руке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Sexuality' исполнителя Билли Брэгг.
> 
> Британское правительство впервые признало дислексию в 1987 году, но это очень долго распространялось по системе до обычных школ.


	183. Лето 1993 года

_ I stumbled out of bed _

_ I got ready for the struggle. _

_ I smoked a cigarette _

_ And I tightened up my gut _

_ I said this can't be me; must be my double _

_ And I can't forget (I can't forget) _

_ I can't forget but I don't remember what. _

_ Я сполз с кровати, _

_ Я приготовился к борьбе. _

_ Я выкурил сигарету _

_ И затянул пояс. _

_ Я сказал, что это не могу быть я; _

_ Должно быть, мой двойник. _

_ И я не могу забыть (я не могу забыть), _

_ Я не могу забыть, но я не могу вспомнить, что именно. _

7-ое августа, 1993 год.

Сова прилетела с утра, и у Римуса возникло такое чувство, будто он ждал ее с самого начала. Он чистил зубы, когда птица опустилась на подоконник в ванной, коричневая и большая. Он сразу же ее узнал – он бы узнал хогвартскую сову где угодно. Она официальному ему ‘ухнула’ и протянула свою шершавую лапку. Римус отвязал письмо, зубная щётка стукнула ему по зубам, весь рот был полон пены. Он сплюнул и открыл конверт, когда птица улетела, маневрируя между узкими кирпичными зданиями с идеальной грацией хищника.

_ Мистер Р. Д. Люпин, _

_ Профессор Дамблдор желает навестить Вас сегодня примерно к чаю. Он извиняется, что извещает Вас так поздно, и надеется, что его будут ждать. В закусках нужды не будет. _

_ Надеемся, у Вас всё благополучно. _

Письмо было не подписано и, предположительно, пришло прямо из кабинета директора. Римус ожидал, что его внутренности заледенеют, руки затрясутся, а слёзы зажгут глаза. Но ничего не произошло; он не почувствовал никакой реакции, кроме как невероятной усталости. Тяжело вздохнув, Римус закончил чистить зубы и оделся.

Грант ушёл в какой-то момент на футбольную тренировку – он приглашал Римуса; он всегда приглашал, но Римус никогда не соглашался. Он провёл достаточную часть своей жизни, глядя, как люди, спортивнее него, занимаются спортивными вещами.

Сегодня была суббота, и делать было особо нечего, так что Римус прочитал газету – маггловский Гардиан; он не читал Пророк уже много лет – и приготовился ждать.

Он ожидал, что ‘к чаю’ будет где-то в пять часов, хотя с Дамблдором никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. Он попытался представить своего старого директора, гадая, изменили ли его как-то эти двенадцать лет – и посмотреть, до сих пор ли он злится на него. Но нет, Римус не думал, что в нём оставалась энергия на злость. Может, он просто всю ее уже истратил.

В нетерпении Римус включил телевизор, затем снова его выключил, когда понял, что смотреть там нечего, кроме спортивной передачи ‘Трибуны’ _.  _ Он осознал, что он начинает дёргаться. Что за человек попросту объявляет о своём визите утром этого же дня? Что за человек просто приглашает сам себя? Никто, кроме Дамблдора. Это было попросту грубо – что, если у Римуса были свои планы? Он мимолётно подумал было преподать этому старому козлу урок – просто выйти из квартиры и пойти в кино, пусть Дамблдор придёт, а дома никого. Так ему и надо.  _ Но. Но. _

Римус хотел знать. Это должно быть важно; никто из Хогвартса или Ордена не пытался связаться с ним с начала восьмидесятых. Дело могло быть в чём угодно.

Наконец, старый знакомый хлопок раздался перед дверью, и затем в неё мягко, но настойчиво постучали. Он быстро открыл дверь и увидел Дамблдора, который был практически таким же, как он его помнил. Волосы чуть белее, если это вообще было возможно, но в остальном тот же самый человек. Неприятное ощущение поднялось у Римуса в горле, и он снова почувствовал себя одиннадцатилетним парнем.

– Профессор, – сухо сказал он и отошёл в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дамблдора внутрь.

– Римус, – улыбнулся старик. – Как ты?

– Нормально, – Римус почесал затылок. – Нормально, да.

– Прекрасно, – светлые голубые глаза Дамблдора осмотрели комнату, несомненно замечая каждый сантиметр дома, который они когда-то делили с Сириусом.

– Садитесь, если хотите, – предложил Римус.

– Спасибо.

– Чаю?

– Определённо, благодарю.

Римус воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы сбежать на кухню. Он заварил чай маггловским способом, в электрическом чайнике, просто чтобы задержаться чуть дольше.

– Сахар? – крикнул он.

– Три кусочка, если не затруднит.

Значит, старик всё ещё был сладкоежкой. Римус вспомнил его лимонный щербет с нежеланной теплотой. Налив чай, он вернулся в гостиную и поставил кружки на побитый старый кофейный столик, используя старый журнал в качестве подстаканника.

– Давно не виделись, – сказал Римус, опускаясь в кресло.

– Двенадцать лет.

– Я знаю, – Римус с раздражением дёргнулся. Дамблдор реально думал, что он не считал каждый проходящий год? Каждый месяц?

– Как поживаешь?

– Довольно хорошо. Справляюсь.

– Ты знаешь, почему я здесь? – спросил волшебник. Римус пожал плечами.

– Ни малейшего понятия.

Дамблдор очень тихо выдохнул и поставил свою кружку на стол.

– Я, можно сказать, боялся этого. Значит, ты не читаешь новости?

– Ваши новости нет. А что?

– О боже, я надеялся, что ты уже… понимаешь, Римус…

– Он умер, да? – вдруг резко сказал Римус. – Блэк. Он умер?

Дамблдор пришпилил его очень напряжённым взглядом.

– Нет, – тихо сказал он. – Он не умер. Сириус сбежал.

На один момент Римус подумал, что он ослышался. Сбежал. Было бы лучше, если бы он умер? По крайней мере, если бы Сириус умер, это всё бы наконец закончилось. У него просто не укладывалось в голове, что означало слово ‘сбежал’.

– Боже, – он уронил голову в руки.

– В самом деле, – Дамблдор отпил свой чай. Римус не доверял себе поднимать свою кружку, так что он просто сидел на месте, уставившись на ковёр. Его нужно было почистить. – Я так понимаю, – ровно сказал Дамблдор, – мистер Блэк не выходил на связь?

Мистер Блэк. Он говорил так, будто они до сих пор были его учениками. Римус лишь молча покачал головой, поднимая взгляд. Дамблдор кивнул, и Римус понял, что тот ему верит.

– Он… я не знал, что кто-то может сбежать из Азкабана.

– Сириус стал первым, – сказал Дамблдор. – Он всегда был очень одарённым волшебником.

– Мм, – Римус не мог думать нормально, ему казалось, будто хранилище давно забытых воспоминаний вдруг открылось у него в голове, скрипя своими ржавыми петлями. Мог ли пёс сбежать от дементоров? Мог ли пёс доплыть до берега? Северное море такое холодное, он содрогался, лишь думая об этом. Двенадцать лет.

–  _ Дорогой, я дооооома!  _ – Грант ввалился в дверь в кислотно-жёлтых футбольных шортах с ужасным американским акцентом и дерзкой ухмылкой, которая застыла, когда он увидел Дамблдора. – О, простите… у вас тут, значит, чаепитие?

Римус нервно поднялся, потирая руку.

– Грант, я… эм… это мой бывший директор. Можешь дать нам минуту?

– Как скажешь, – Грант нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Мне уйти?

– Нет, не уходи, просто…

– Я подожду в другой комнате, – сказал Грант, быстро его понимая.

Римус слегка покраснел. Дамблдор явно понимал, что ‘другой комнатой’ была спальня.

Грант неловко прошёл по гостиной. Как раз когда он дошёл до спальни, он похлопал себя по карманам.

– Ээ… Римус, есть сигареты?

–  _ Акцио Мальборо,  _ – сказал Римус, взмахнув палочкой. Пачка прилетела ему в руку, и он достал себе одну сигарету, зажёг ее палочкой и затем бросил пачку Гранту, который ловко ее поймал.

– Спасибо, – кивнул он и скрылся за дверью.

Римус глубоко затянулся, уставившись в пустоту. Его голова плыла; он очень редко курил теперь. У него была спрятана пачка на экстренный случай. И это был тот ещё экстренный случай.

– Ты колдуешь перед этим молодым человеком? – спросил Дамблдор.

Римус бросил на него раздражённый взгляд. Что за идиотская вопрос, который сейчас можно задать.

– Да-да, положение о секретности, – ответил он, цокнув языком, и стряхнул пепел на кофейный столик. – Можете назначить мне отработку, если хочется, – он снова затянулся.

– К счастью, положение о секретности не относится к партнёрам, супругам и членам семьи, – спокойно ответил Дамблдор. – И я могу предположить, что он…

Римус выдохнул дым, снова почёсывая голову.

– Ну, он явно мне, блять, не брат, профессор.

Дамблдор даже не дрогнул.

– Мне жаль, Римус, – сказал он. – У тебя шок. Я не осознавал, что ты так закрылся, я думал…

– Мне не от кого закрываться, – фыркнул Римус. – Никого всё равно не осталось.

– Мне жаль, что я не могу дать тебе времени свыкнуться с этой новостью, но боюсь, что существует ещё одна причина, по которой я сегодня здесь.

– Ну разумеется, – глубоко вздохнул Римус. Он просто хотел, чтобы Дамблдор ушёл. Ему нужно выпить, впервые за несколько лет. Ему нужно напиться до ступора, утопить в алкоголе все свои мысли.

– У тебя есть работа в данный момент?

– То тут, то там, – пожал плечами Римус. – Что могу найти.

– В Хогвартсе есть открытая вакансия.

– О, правда? – фыркнул Римус. – Филч ушёл, да? Мне это не интересно.

– Это вакансия преподавателя, – ответил Дамблдор, снова демонстрируя свою необъяснимую способность сохранять спокойствие перед лицом открытой дерзости. Римус грубо засмеялся.

– Вы  _ наконец  _ вкрай ебанулись, Дамблдор?! Теперь вы хотите нанять оборотня обучать ваших детей?

– Мы можем предпринять меры…

– О нет, – Римус яростно покачал головой. – Вы не запрёте меня снова в этой грёбаной хижине.

– В этой области был произведён значительный прогресс, Римус, – резко сказал Дамблдор. – Если бы ты поддерживал связь с волшебным миром, ты бы это знал. Открытие волчьего отвара стало невероятной помощью для многих в твоём положении. Он сделает тебя практически полностью безобидным в течение твоих трансформаций. Я бы поставил это условием твоего трудоустройства.

– Почему вы просите меня? – Римус посмотрел на него с новым подозрением. Какую цель преследовал Дамблдор? Работа учителя в Хогвартсе высоко ценилась, это он знал.

– Я думаю, что из тебя выйдет превосходный учитель, в первую очередь, – сказал Дамблдор. – И также я думал, что ты оценишь эту возможность. С этой новостью о побеге Блэка я…

– А, – кивнул Римус. – Вы хотите, чтобы я был поблизости. Просто на всякий случай.

– Для твоей же собственной безопасности, разумеется. 

– Он не придёт за мной, – категорично сказал Римус. – Он, может, и сумасшедший, но точно не глупый. Он никогда не был глупым.

– Не глупым, возможно, но опрометчивым, – поднял Дамблдор свою снежную бровь.

Римус был с этим согласен. Довольно верно.

– И что я буду преподавать? Историю? Уход за Магическими Существами?

– Защиту от Тёмных Искусств, – Дамблдор радостно улыбнулся теперь, когда Римус, казалось, начал раздумывать об этой идее. – Как бывший член Ордена Феникса, я решил, что ты будешь идеальным кандидатом.

– Мм хм.

– Есть ещё кое-что, что я должен упомянуть, – сказал Дамблдор, впервые показавшись Римусу неуверенным, как будто он не мог сказать наверняка, какова будет реакция Римуса. Римус же ничего не сказал, лишь смотрел ему в глаза и ждал. Дамблдор поставил кружку на стол. – Гарри.

Боль вспыхнула где-то глубоко внутри Римуса, будто старая рана вдруг снова открылась. Во рту у него вновь пересохло, и он отпил свой остывший чай.

– Я не подумал, – тихо сказал он. – Я не забыл, но я… ему сейчас… двенадцать?

– Уже тринадцать.

– Тринадцать, – он медленно покачал головой. – А он… какой он?

– Он выглядит как Джеймс, – грустно сказал Дамблдор. – Но также в нём есть большая часть Лили.

Римус молчал практически целую минуту, пытаясь взять своё дыхание под контроль. Наконец, он поднял голову.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

***

1-ое сентября, 1993 год.

– Значит, ты едешь, – сказал Грант.

В этом заявлении не было необходимости. Римус в буквальном смысле собирал свои вещи. У него возникло наистраннейшее чувство дежавю. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз собирал чемодан в Хогвартс? Ему пришлось откопать все свои старые мантии, его странную одежду волшебника. Она была потрёпанной и ветхой, но он не собирался покупать ничего нового, так что он сделал всё, что мог, со своими заклинаниями, которыми он мог подлатать свои вещи. Грант нарисовал слова ‘Профессор Р.Д. Люпин’ на своём старом рабочем портфеле в качестве шутки, но в этот момент ему было не особо смешно.

– Я еду, – подтвердил он, сворачивая пару носков.

Грант сел на кровать, наблюдая за ним с каменным лицом. Римус не винил его. Он вёл себя невообразимо жестоко, он это знал. И Грант в очередной раз мирился с этим. Римус поднял на него взгляд.

– Это работа. И это всего на год.

– В твоей старой школе.

– Да, я говорил тебе.

– Я переживаю за тебя.

– Я знаю, что переживаешь.

– Если Сириус сбежал, и он знает, что ты там, то он…

– Давай не будем? Я еду, и это точка, – огрызнулся Римус и щёлкнул своим портфелем, с яростью его закрывая. Он не хотел об этом думать. Ему просто нужно было пережить этот день.

После этого они ненадолго затихли. Грант пошёл и заварил чаю, принёс кружки обратно. Римус прервался, чтобы сесть и выпить его с ним. Он бросил курить – в этот раз наверняка, ну, или так он себе говорил, по крайней мере. Придётся обойтись чаем.

– Ты всё ещё можешь остаться здесь, я не выгоняю тебя на улицу, – сказал Римус. – Это место точно так же принадлежит тебе, как и мне, и здесь наложены защитные чары, я всё проверил.

– Не, – пожал плечами Грант, позволяя себе убитую улыбку. – Я херово справляюсь сам. Наверное, пошатаюсь по друзьям или заселюсь в нашу школу. Уже давно не видел ребят из Брайтона, может быть, сгоняю туда.

– Будь на связи, ладно?

– Я не собираюсь таскать с собой сову.

– О… да, это точно. Я попытаюсь добраться до телефона, если смогу.

– Боже, ты говоришь так, будто отправляешься на войну.

Римус сухо сглотнул и осознал, что не может говорить. К счастью, в этот момент Грант не хотел больше разговаривать. Он забрал кружку Римуса, поставил ее на прикроватную тумбочку, развернулся и опрокинул Римуса на матрас.

– Я буду по тебе скучать, – улыбнулся он в губы Римуса, расстёгивая пуговицу на его брюках. Римус поцеловал его в ответ так сильно, как в то время, когда они ещё были подростками.

После, Римус решил, что будет лучше всего уйти по-быстрому. Он хотел вспоминать Гранта, счастливо лежащим под одеялом, раскрасневшимся; тёплое воспоминание о молодости и красоте. Он оделся и взял свои вещи.

Как раз когда он собирался снова попрощаться с Грантом, тот схватил его за запястье.

– Эй. Я люблю тебя, ты, придурок.

– Грант…

– Давай, – Грант посмотрел ему в глаза. Его лицо было таким же открытым и солнечным, как в шестнадцать лет. – Скажи это в ответ.

– Ты  _ знаешь,  _ что я к тебе чувствую…

– Да, – улыбнулся Грант без следа горечи. – Я знаю. Но было бы здорово это услышать. Давай, я знаю, что ты можешь.

Сердце Римуса сжал ужас – но он проглотил его. Он должен быть смелым; Грант этого заслуживал. И он, правда, имел это в виду; правда, правда. 

– …Я люблю тебя.

– Спасибо, – Грант отпустил его руку, и на этом всё закончилось.

– Мы увидимся снова, – уверенно сказал Римус – обещая это больше всего самому себе. Грант сонно потянулся и кивнул.

– Да, я знаю, – вздохнул он. – Как магниты, ты и я. Всегда возвращаемся друг к другу снова.

Римус поспешил выйти за дверь, не желая расстраиваться слишком сильно. Ему ещё нужно успеть на поезд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале главы – 'I Can't Forget' Леонарда Коэна.
> 
> Гаридан (The Guardian) – ежедневная газета в Британии.


	184. Лето 1994 года

_ If you, if you could return _

_ Don't let it burn _

_ Don't let it fade _

_ I'm sure I'm not being rude, _

_ But it's just your attitude _

_ It's tearing me apart _

_ It's ruining every day _

_ I swore I would be true _

_ And fellow, so did you... _

__

_ Were you lying all the time? _

_ Was it just a game to you? _

_ Если ты, если ты можешь вернуться, _

_ Не позволяй этому сгореть, _

_ Не позволяй этому испариться, _

_ Я уверена, что я не грублю сейчас, _

_ Но просто твоё отношение _

_ Разрывает меня на части, _

_ Оно портит мне весь день. _

_ Я поклялась хранить верность, _

_ Быть твоим другом, и ты тоже… _

_ Ты врал всё это время? _

_ Для тебя это всё было лишь игрой? _

Август 1994 года.

В первую неделю после возвращения Римуса из Хогвартса или около того, он даже не знал, как себя чувствовать. Впервые за очень долгое время Римус был потерян; ему было безразлично, он просто плыл по течению. Он бродил по квартире словно призрак, выполняя свои ежедневные дела, но ничего при этом не чувствуя.

Это не было депрессией. Он знал, что такое депрессия.

– Это шок, – сказал Грант.

– О, – ответил Римус, пустым взглядом пялясь в телевизор.

Разумеется, он ожидал, что Хогвартс всколыхнёт в нём старые воспоминания. Он знал с самого начала, что возвращение в это место может с лёгкостью его сломать, но он всё равно это сделал. Может быть, он просто был мазохистом. Может быть, просто глупцом.

Весь замок был наполнен призраками прошлого Римуса, что само по себе являлось крайне неприятным опытом после того, как он провёл большую часть десятилетия, пытаясь всё это забыть. В тот момент, как он прибыл на Кингс-Кросс, его сознание просто затопило обратно – небольшие тесные купе с потёртыми занавесками; ведьма с тележкой сладостей, шоколадные лягушки, шум и гам от учеников, отправляющихся на новый семестр. С полной луной, ожидающей его впереди, он забился в угол купе и очень быстро уснул.

_ Пока в купе не стало холодно, и дементоры… _

Нет. 

В общем; призраки. Макгонагалл, возможно, была самой странной. Она, должно быть, знала, что он приедет, но их первая встреча ударила по Римусу сильнее, чем он ожидал, и она казалась ничуть не менее удивлённой. Они не совсем понимали, как им теперь относиться друг к другу.

– Мистер Люпин! Оу… прошу прощения,  _ Профессор  _ Люпин.

– Здравствуйте, Проф… в смысле… эм…

– Минерва, прошу, – изящно улыбнулась она.

Она протянула руку и сжала его плечо. Она была в доскональности такой же устрашающей, как и двадцать лет назад, лишь ее виски приобрели толику серебра. Но опять же, про себя он мог сказать то же самое.

– Я безумно рада Вас видеть, Римус, – искренне сказала она.

– Я рад вернуться, – соврал он.

Ее взгляд был мягким и добрым, как будто она могла видеть его насквозь.

– Мой кабинет всегда открыт, если что-нибудь понадобится. Как и всегда.

Он оценил это предложение, но не докучал ей особо часто, по большей части из-за того, что он хотел быть один. А также он хотел держаться подальше от гриффиндорской башни, если мог.

Остальная школа была знакомой; роскошная богатая территория замка, скрытный лес, еда, портреты, лестницы, которые он так тщательно выводил на карте. Но башня Гриффиндора – самое сокровенное и счастливое место его юношества – осталась для него лишь в памяти; он бы не смог оправиться, если бы вновь ее увидел. Ему снова вспомнился Гомер – слово ‘ностальгия’, которое означало болезненное возвращение домой. И именно так это и ощущалось.

Он не особо общался со своими сверстниками. Персонал знал, в общем и целом, о его ликантропии, но он всё же предпочитал избегать любых неприятных разговоров, если мог. Цокали ли они у него за спиной? Думали ли они о нём?  _ Никто не видел его долгие годы, он был ближайшим другом Блэка и Поттера – что он знает? Что он сделал? _

Это было довольно забавно, но Профессор Биннс забыл Римуса, а вот Флитвик хотя бы нет. Он был очень добр и несколько раз приглашал его в свой кабинет Чар на чай с тостами. Римус соглашался из вежливости, но оказалось трудно забыть все те разы, когда они с Сириусом запирались в кабинете доброго профессора. В целом он понял, что ему очень трудно соотнести взрослого себя, ответственного за планы уроков, проверку эссе и благополучие его учеников – с его безрассудной подростковой версией себя, дикой, высокомерной и до безумия влюблённой.

Он тщательно избегал целые крылья замка именно по этой причине. Он практически не выходил из своего кабинета и своей комнаты, кроме как чтобы спуститься в большой зал, чтобы поесть, и он никогда не заходил в Хогсмид, только быстро проходил по его улицам по пути к старой телефонной будке на краю деревни. И слава богу, что она до сих пор там стояла.

– Как оно? – спросил Грант в первый раз, как Римус позвонил.

– Ужасно. Сносно. Я думаю, мне нравится преподавать, дети нормальные. Вообще-то, дети превосходные.

– Ну. Просто сфокусируйся на этом. В первый раз, когда я пришёл в исправительный дом после Святого Эдди, я подумал, что мне придётся уволиться. Я клянусь, все эти места пахнут одинаково. В любом случае, ты привыкнешь к этому, если будешь помнить, что самое главное там дети, а не ты. Будь тем учителем, которого ты бы хотел себе когда-то.

Это был хороший совет, и Римус делал всё, что мог. У него не было большого опыта общения с молодыми людьми, но он очень ярко помнил, каково это – самому быть молодым человеком. Он пытался организовывать уроки так, чтобы ему самому было интересно, приносил магических существ, когда только мог, прямо как Ферокс, и давал дополнительные подсказки и указания каждый раз, когда ученикам было трудновато. На самом деле, это не особо отличалось от его учебной группы, которую он курировал, когда сам учился в школе.

И в той же мере Римус пытался уделить внимание всем своим ученикам и познакомиться с их характерами, их индивидуальными потребностями. Сперва это было невероятно странно – он насчитал не менее  _ пяти  _ Уизли у себя на уроках, по одному практически на каждый год. Затем ещё был бедный маленький Невилл Долгопупс, неловкий, нервный и слегка дёрганный. Сын Нарциссы учился в другом классе, просто точная копия Люциуса, и  _ затем, конечно, ещё был… _

В общем. 

Кроме Флитвика и Макгонагалл, остальные преподаватели были фактически незнакомцами для Римуса – не считая, разумеется, преподавателя Зельеварения.

Римус искренне хотел держаться подальше и не мешать Снейпу, но с самого первого дня стало ясно, что это будет непросто. Дело было в полной луне, и, разумеется, Снейп был единственным, кто знал, как варить волчий отвар, мудак. Он наверняка научился делать его, только лишь бы помучить Римуса. То, что им снова приходилось делить замок, было уже и так достаточно плохо, но Снейп был, видимо, одержим идеей сделать так, чтобы Римус  _ наверняка _ почувствовал недовольство от этого обстоятельства.

– Люпин, – высокомерно сказал он при их первой встрече, прямо перед приветственным пиром. – Я был удивлён, когда услышал, что ты пережил войну, – он поджал губы. – В то время как, казалось бы, столько твоих друзей – нет.

Как бы омерзительно Снейп себя ни вёл, его присутствие разбудило в Римусе кое-что, чего он не чувствовал по-настоящему уже долгие годы. Озорство.

– Северус, – тепло улыбнулся он. – А я был удивлён, когда услышал, что ты пережил суды. В то время как столько  _ твоих  _ друзей – нет.

Снейп презрительно усмехнулся, и это задало тон всему году.

Северус явно не забыл события их пятого года. Он был таким же отвратительным, каким Римус его помнил, и возраст не был с ним ласков. Его волосы всё также свисали, сальные и неухоженные, возможно, немного поредев у линии роста, его чёрные глаза стали более впалыми, и его нос стал больше напоминать клюв. Из-за него у Римуса по спине бегали мурашки, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать; им приходилось лично встречаться каждый месяц ради отвара.

Сам же по себе отвар был абсолютно отвратительным, и Римус яростно его ненавидел. Он был кошмарным на вкус, но ещё хуже был его эффект.

Он всё ещё транформировался, всё ещё переживал агонию, пока его череп менял форму, на его спине разрывалась плоть, а его суставы смалывались в пыль – но он полностью сохранял свой человеческий рассудок после. Это было невероятно ужасно. Римус всегда смотрел на своё ежемесячное обращение в животный разум как на какой-то катарсис. Но иметь животное тело и человеческие мысли оказалось очень неприятно; он чувствовал себя ни там, ни тут, запертый в неправильный облик, не в силах из него вырваться. Каждый месяц он сворачивался, чтобы уснуть, запертый в своём кабинете, полный ненависти к себе. 

На следующее утро он всегда хромал в кабинет Мадам Помфри, чтобы попросить экстракт муртлапов. Из всех людей из детства Римуса Мадам Помфри, казалось, больше всех была рада увидеть его вновь. Она постарела, как и все остальные, но сохранила свои ласковые прикосновения, своё милое лицо и бескомпромиссное отношение к вопросам, касающимся благосостояния Римуса.

– Римус! – она бросилась обнять его в первую секунду, как увидела. – Только посмотри на себя, ты стал настоящим гигантом!

– Здравствуйте, Мадам… эм… Поппи.

– И такой же вежливый, как и всегда, – улыбнулась она. – Давай, пойдём, расскажи мне всё, чем ты занимался.

Они несколько раз очень приятно поболтали в ее кабинете у камина. Она хотела знать всё о его трансформациях после Хогвартса, и он рассказал ей всё, что мог. Ей было очень интересно услышать о стае и о том, как они исцеляли друг друга, разделяя групповую магию.

– Я пыталась связаться с тобой после смерти Поттеров, – грустно сказала она. – Но никто не мог сказать мне, где ты живёшь, и я не осмелилась спрашивать слишком много на случай, если…

Римус пристыженно отвёл взгляд.

– Простите, – сказал он. – Я хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

– Да, ну, ты был точно таким же, когда был мальчишкой – упрямым! – она ласково улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ, осознавая, как сильно он по ней скучал.

Первый месяц или около того нервы Римуса сдавали, он медлил, прежде чем завернуть за любой угол, переживая, что может увидеть что-то болезненное. Но, как это часто бывает с болью, со временем это ослабло.

Он перекроил себя в нового персонажа – не подростка Римуса, который рисковал, не думая, который отчаянно хотел проявить себя, и не полу-маггла, полу-сломленного мужчину, которым он был в Лондоне. Где-то между этими воюющими половинами он стал Профессором Люпином; сдержанным и серьёзным, предлагающим поддержку везде, где мог.

И это всё было просто прекрасно, потому что именно этим человеком ему нужно было быть, для Гарри.

_ Боже, Гарри. _

Гарри Поттер был безупречной смесью Джеймса и Лили; всё это очарование, и дерзость, и сила, и доброта. Римус сначала волновался – зная, что детство у пацана было далёким от идеального – что Гарри будет трудным ребёнком. Римус хорошо помнил свой собственный колючий темперамент в тринадцать лет; жестокие взрослые порождают озлобленных детей. Но нет. Гарри был таким же добросердечным и открытым, как и его родители – полным любви и таким безгранично щедрым с этой любовью. Общение с ним было одновременно и болезненным, и радостным.

В первый раз, когда они встретились, Римус подумал, что он до сих пор спит. Он проснулся в поезде, неприятно разбуженный дементорами – этими блядскими выродками. Он расчистил угрозу и, оглядываясь вокруг себя на лица испуганных детей, нашёл Гарри, валяющегося на полу без сознания. Пока тот не открыл глаза, он был Джеймсом; и ничто не могло убедить Римуса в обратном. Чуть более тощий, может, немного пониже Сохатого в тринадцать лет, но в остальном – точная копия.

Конечно, Гарри понятия не имел, кто такой Римус, и это оставалось таким образом так долго, как это было возможно. Как он мог объяснить? Даже после пары разговоров с ним Римус был в полной растерянности. Так что он позволил Гарри играть ведущую роль и отвечал на те вопросы, на которые мог дать приемлемые ответы. Когда Гарри пришёл к нему попросить уроки для патронуса, чтобы он мог продолжить играть в квиддич, Римус просто не мог сказать нет. Именно так бы поступил и Джеймс.

И когда речь зашла о Сириусе, он обошёл эту тему. Гарри уже знал, что Блэк с Джеймсом были друзьями, и Римус не был уверен, что ещё он мог рассказать, не потеряв при этом доверие пацана.  _ ‘Да, Гарри, твой папа был моим лучшим другом, но Сириус Блэк был для меня всем...’ _

Нет, так не пойдёт. И более того, Римус не был уверен, была ли в волшебном мире своя собственная версия Статьи 28 – если он начнёт признаваться в подобных вещах, то будут ли у него неприятности за развращение умов малолетних? Было уже достаточно, что он являлся оборотнем.

К этому времени было уже ясно, что Сириус был поблизости. Когда преступник проник в замок в ночь на хэллоуин, Римус практически вышел прямо с территории замка и телепортировался обратно в Лондон. Может, так бы он и сделал, если бы периметр не кишил недремлющими дементорами – и, естественно, если бы не тот факт, что Блэк определённо преследовал Гарри.

Это привело Римуса в ярость; разве Сириус не причинил достаточно боли? Он, должно быть, окончательно свихнулся, он, наверное, так сильно отдалился от того молодого человека, который качал малыша Гарри в своих руках с нежностью и восхищением. Римус использовал это как напоминание, чтобы взять себя в руки: не было смысла оплакивать Сириуса. Его Сириус умер много лет назад.

_ И потом случилась та ночь. И за считанные часы всё изменилось… _

_ Блять. _

Может, Грант был прав, может, это был шок. После того, как его попросили из Хогвартса (слава богу; он бы не пережил ещё один год), Римус сел на Ночного Рыцаря до Лондона, и его разум замыкало на всём том, что он узнал.

События продолжали меняться и перестраиваться у него в голове. Некоторые вещи стали понятней, а другие помутнели из-за различных версий правды. Вещи, которые говорил Сириус, оправдания, которые придумывал Хвост, и всё, что Римус (как он сам думал) знал – ничего из этого больше не выстраивалось в ровную цепочку.

Единственным, в чём Римус мог быть уверен, так это в том, что эти двенадцать лет он ненавидел не того человека.

– Пожалуйста, возвращайся, – рыдал он в телефон Гранту, когда доехал до дома. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

– Уже в пути, – сказал Грант и сразу же повесил трубку.

И всё равно ему потребовалось несколько часов. Римус переоделся в маггловскую одежду, бросив ветхую мантию Профессора Люпина в угол ванной, и начал мерить квартиру шагами, проклиная медлительность маггловского транспорта. Он не пил. Он хотел сохранить чистую голову; он хотел  _ понять. _

– Римус?! – Грант ворвался в гостиную, уставший и растрёпанный. За прошедший год он подстригся; его волосы были такими короткими, что практически не кудрявились больше. Римус возненавидел эту стрижку, но ничего не сказал, просто побежал обнять его. – Что случилось? – спросил Грант, громко выдохнув, когда Римус выбил из него весь воздух, но всё же крепко сжал его в ответ.

Он выглядел по-другому, но пах точно так же, и это помогло; это очень приземляло.

– Он был невиновен! – начал бормотать Римус, не разжимая объятия. – Всё это время это был Питер! Это никогда не был он! Я был таким идиотом!

– Римус, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, пожалуйста… давай присядем, ладно? Боже, как же ты похудел, они там не кормили тебя в этой школе?!

Римус позволил Гранту взять контроль на себя. Он послушно опустился на диван, принял стакан воды и сигарету, потому что, по всей видимости, Грант снова начал курить, и искушение было слишком сильным. Квартира ощущалась пустой и душной, учитывая, что она стояла пустой практически весь год, и Грант открыл окно в гостиной, впуская внутрь повседневные звуки транспорта и голубей.

– Так, ладно, – сказал Грант, усаживаясь напротив Римуса и сжимая руки в очень учительской манере. – Давай начнём с самого начала, хорошо?

Римус кивнул. Он был намерен выговориться. Если кто-то и мог в этом всём разобраться, так это Грант. Он был в этом уверен.

– Сириус, – начал он. – Я увидел Сириуса. И Питера.

– Погоди, – нахмурился Грант. – Питера? Я думал, что он…

– Нет, – мрачно сказал Римус, его внутренности обожгло пламенем ярости. – Он жив. Он прятался все эти годы.

– От Сириуса?

– От всех.  _ Он это сделал.  _ Он предал Джеймса и Лили; Сириус никогда этого не делал.

– Как… – Грант покачал головой, явно сбитый с толку. – Значит, всё это время он сидел в тюрьме за то, что сделал Питер? Господи. Ладно. Ты в этом уверен? Это он тебе это сказал?

– Да, но я… я в этом уверен. Я видел Питера, и я… – голос Римуса дрогнул. – Я просто верю Сириусу, ладно?

Факт был в том, что он прочитал мысли Сириуса, и он до сих пытался уложить это в своей голове. Он пытался сложить события той ночи как пазл, ради понимания Гранта и своего собственного. 

– Это всё было из-за Гарри – сына Джеймса. Он вышел из школы одной ночью, и я знал, зачем, так что я пошёл за ним – я волновался, что Сириус попытается… но потом там оказался Питер, я  _ увидел  _ Питера, и я не знал, что мне думать.

Что-то глубоко внутри него сразу же всё поняло; в ту же секунду, как имя Хвоста появилось на карте. Но он должен был всё выяснить, должен был узнать наверняка. И затем он прошёл в хижину, и Сириус был там, кожа да кости, и тряпки, и безумие, он хохотал на полу, и Гарри стоял над ним, наставив на него свою палочку.

Волчья часть Римуса взяла контроль, осознав, что Бродяга был в опасности, и он сразу же всех обезоружил.  _ ‘Где он, Сириус?!’ _

Затем он увидел крысу, и всё встало на свои места. Его разум моментально вернулся в 1981 год; вся эта скрытность, недоверие, ложь. Он как следует посмотрел на Сириуса, распахнул глаза и – практически не прилагая усилий – вошёл в его мысли.  **_Покажи мне,_ ** приказал он, используя ту же магию, что использовали оборотни – к этому моменту мозг Сириуса был наполовину собачьим, и, может, поэтому это и сработало. Блэк сопротивлялся секунду, несомненно, вспоминая насильные вторжения Вальбурги, но затем кивнул и впустил Римуса.

–  **_Но Бродяга,_ ** – голос Джеймса, эхом раздающийся из далёкого прошлого, –  **_я думал, что мы всё решили?_ **

–  **_Я знаю, но это же лучше, ты, что, не видишь?! Никто никогда не заподозрит Хвостика!_ **

–  **_Это как двойной блеф!_ ** – появилась Лили. –  **_Это гениально!_ **

Римусу больше не нужно было ничего слушать. Он опустил палочки, помог Сириусу подняться и крепко его обнял.  **_Прости меня,_ ** без слов передал он,  **_прости, прости, прости…_ **

Обратно в квартире слёзы зажгли Римусу глаза, и Грант достал платок и передал ему.

– Значит, теперь он свободен? Сириус?

– Нет, – Римус покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями. – Ситуация усложнилась, и я… это было полнолуние. Я увидел его только минут на двадцать, может, и затем я обернулся, и… столько всего произошло без меня. Питер сбежал, они не поймали его. Я должен был убить его, когда у меня была возможность! Я хотел этого, я собирался, но Гарри остановил меня.

Грант побледнел, его губы превратились в одну угрюмую полоску. Но он ничего не сказал.

– К тому времени, как наступило утро, Сириус тоже снова сбежал, – продолжил Римус. – Теперь он скрывается, и я не знаю… –  _ я не знаю, увижу ли я его когда-нибудь снова. _

Он вытер глаза и провёл пальцами по волосам.

– Блять! Всё это время! Всё это время, и я в это верил! Как я мог быть таким идиотом?!

– Эй, прекрати это, – нахмурился Грант, протягивая руку. Римус резко поднялся, не обращая внимания на Гранта и принимаясь вновь мерить комнату шагами, бормоча себе под нос.

– Я должен был  _ знать,  _ что он никогда не навредит Джеймсу! Я не должен был быть таким чертовски легковерным! Таким слабым! Я должен был попытаться увидеться с ним, я мог бы вытащить его оттуда, я мог бы выследить Питера, я мог бы…

– Римус! – Грант повысил голос. –  _ Перестань. _

Римус перевёл на него взгляд.

– Я не знаю, что мне делать, – сказал он.

Грант вздохнул.

– Я тоже, друг, – он потёр лицо руками, и Римус увидел круги у него под глазами. Грант поднялся на ноги. – Но прямо в эту секунду ты ничего не можешь сделать, так что. Я пойду приму душ, ладно? Потом мы добудем ужин. Потом мы ещё об этом поговорим.

Римус согласно кивнул. Да, именно это ему нужно; план. Чёткие ясные следующие шаги. Грант устало вышел из комнаты. Римус подождал, пока не включится вода, снова пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. Он решил сделать кое-что, чего он не делал с подросткового возраста. Он составил список.

_ Итак, Лунатик,  _ сказал он про себя,  _ каковы факты? _

  1. Сириус Блэк не убивал Джеймса и Лили Поттер.
  2. Питер Петтигрю жив.
  3. Питер Петтигрю оказался шпионом.
  4. Питер Петтигрю убил Джеймса и Лили Поттер.
  5. Сириус Блэк сидел в тюрьме двенадцать лет за преступление, которого не совершал.



Волна злости накрыла его с головой в очередной раз. Он в это поверил! Он был так же виноват, как и Дамблдор, как и любой другой, кто просто предположил, что Сириус был шпионом, потому что Сириус был Блэком. Вообще, Римус был виноват даже  _ больше,  _ потому что  _ он  _ должен был знать! Никто не был ближе к Сириусу, чем он.

Те последние несколько месяцев войны были таким размытым пятном. Разве у них не было каких-то проблем? Разве Сириус не был отдалённым, холодным с ним? В последующие годы Римус воспринимал это как доказательство вины Бродяги, но теперь… теперь с тошнотворным чувством он увидел это в истинном свете.

– Он думал, что я был шпионом! – сказал он Гранту в ту же секунду, что тот вышел из ванной.

– А? – Грант нахмурился, пытаясь пройти мимо Римуса, завернувшись в полотенце. – Шпионом? Чего? Эй, дай мне одеться, ну же…

Римус прошёл за ним в спальню и сел на кровать, быстро разговаривая, пока Грант вытирался и надевал чистую одежду.

– Во время войны мы знали, что среди нас есть шпион, мы знали, что кто-то передавал информацию на другую сторону, но никто не знал, кто это был. После мы думали, что это Сириус – всё сходилось, его поймали, когда он взорвал улицу, полную магглов, и…

– Тебе обязательно называть нормальных людей так?

– Прости. В общем – Сириус был хранителем тайны для Джеймса и Лили, эм… это значит, что на нём было заклинание, благодаря которому только он знал, где они находились. Чтобы они были в безопасности. Но он поменялся с Питером в последний момент, и теперь мы знаем, что это  _ Питер  _ был шпионом. И они не сказали мне о смене хранителя, Сириус не сказал мне, потому что он, видимо, думал…

– Он не доверял тебе, – прямо сказал Грант. Одевшись, он тоже присел на кровать на расстоянии от Римуса.

– Наверное, я не могу его в этом винить…

– Ты когда-нибудь раньше предавал его доверие? – выгнул бровь Грант.

– …Нет.

– А  _ ты  _ считал шпионом  _ его?  _ До того, как Джеймс с Лили умерли?

– Нет, никогда!

– Ну, в таком случае, – Грант поднялся. – Я пойду сбегаю в магазин – нам нужно молоко и хлеб… зубная паста…

– Подожди, нет, что ты имеешь в виду ‘в таком случае’?!

– Ничего. Слушай, давай, пойдём со мной в магазин. И потом, я обещаю, мы поговорим об этом. Я буду слушать тебя всю ночь, если хочешь, клянусь. Я просто хочу сначала тебя накормить.

Римус был согласен на это. Он смотрел, как Грант готовит, и проглатывал каждую ложку, а затем он говорил, и говорил, и говорил. Но от этого не было проку. В конце концов, это ни к чему не приводило.

– Если Сириус скрывается, и Питер в бегах… – сказал Грант, зевая.

– Он пойдёт прямиком к Волдеморту, эта крыса, – прорычал Римус.

– Ладно, понятно, – махнул рукой Грант. – Если Сириус скрывается, то ты ничего не можешь сделать. Судя по всему, ты здесь не властен.

– Может, я могу послать сову… только это может выдать его местоположение…

– И потом  _ тебя  _ арестуют и упекут в Алькатрас, или куда там, за то, что ты в сговоре с преступником, – сказал Грант, будто ставя точку в этом вопросе.

– Я просто хочу помочь ему, – сказал Римус.

– Ну, конечно, хочешь. Но я не знаю, как.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине и думали о своём. Снаружи было темно, Римус не знал, сколько было времени, но, должно быть, уже довольно поздно. Грант выглядел на пределе сил, и Римус почувствовал небольшой укол вины вдобавок ко всему прочему.

– Прости, что заставил тебя пройти через это всё, – тихо сказал он и взял Гранта за руку. – Это совсем не честно с моей стороны.

– Всё нормально, – Грант слабо ему улыбнулся, поглаживая костяшки Римуса большим пальцем. – Я тебя понимаю. Просто это… много.

– Я знаю.

– Как… каково это было, увидеть его? Я хочу сказать, как ты себя чувствовал?

Римус неловко поёрзал на месте. Вот и она. Мысль, которой он пытался избежать. Потому что если Сириус был невиновен, если он никогда не предавал Джеймса, то это значит, он никогда не предавал и Римуса тоже. И Римус не знал, что это значило для него теперь, после стольких лет.

– Мы оба так изменились теперь, – сказал он, понимая, что Грант задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа. – Я едва ли узнал его, на самом деле, мне просто было его жаль, – трепет в его животе говорил ему, что он врёт.

Грант наклонился и поцеловал его.

– Всё будет хорошо в конце концов, – сказал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Linger' группы Cranberries.


	185. Раннее Лето 1995 года

_ We passed upon the stair _

_ We spoke of was and when _

_ Although I wasn't there _

_ He said I was his friend _

_ Which came as some surprise _

_ I spoke into his eyes; _

_ I thought you died alone _

_ A long long time ago. _

_ Мы вышли на лестничную клетку, _

_ Мы говорили о былых временах, _

_ Хоть меня и не было там. _

_ Он сказал, что я его друг, _

_ Что стало для меня сюрпризом. _

_ Я сказал ему прямо в лицо; _

_ Я думал, ты умер в одиночестве _

_ Очень-очень давно. _

Суббота, 24-ое июня, 1995 год.

Сначала прилетел блядский феникс, и Римус сразу же всё понял.

– Это ещё что за хренотень?! – вскочил Грант, напуганный серебряной птицей, которая ворвалась в их гостиную. Они смотрели телик, и все окна были распахнуты, чтобы хоть как-то спастись от летней жары. Римус только-только собирался пойти ставить чайник.

Птица уселась сверху их квадратного маленького телевизора и открыла клюв, чтобы заговорить голосом Дамблдора:

– Бродяга в пути.

Римус практически выронил пустые кружки, которые держал в этот момент.

– Блять.

– Что? – сказал Грант, глядя, как птица испаряется на месте. – Кто такой Бродяга?

– Блять, – снова сказал Римус и поставил кружки на стол. Его начало неконтролируемо трясти. Его будто накрыло ледяной волной. – Я не думаю, что я смогу. Я не думаю, что я смогу… – пробормотал он себе под нос, закрывая рот рукой.

– Римус? – Грант поднялся и прикоснулся к его плечу. – Ты меня пугаешь.

– Сириус, – запнулся он. – Бродяга это  _ Сириус. _

– Чёрт возьми. Убийца?

– Не убийца, я же тебе рассказывал.

– Точно, точно, прости. Он едет  _ сюда?! _

– Это его квартира, в конце концов.

– О, я забыл, – ровно сказал Грант. Он закусил губу. – Мне стоит… уйти?

– Нет! – Римус резко вцепился в Гранта. – Нет, пожалуйста,  _ пожалуйста,  _ не уходи. Я не могу быть один, не оставляй меня одного с…

– Ладно, ладно! – успокоил его Грант, обнимая его в ответ. – Успокойся, хорошо? Я никуда не уйду, если ты этого не хочешь. Просто… просто попытайся собраться и взять себя в руки.

– Прости, – Римус сделал глубокий вдох.

Он знал, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок. У него не было времени на истерики. На это у него было много и много лет. Если Дамблдор отправил Сириуса к нему, значит, что-то случилось. Что-то важное. Теперь настало время для силы и действий. Он обвёл квартиру слепым взглядом в поисках какого-то занятия.

– Здесь такой бардак! Мне надо начинать прибираться. Он скоро будет.

Грант ничего не мог поделать, кроме как беспомощно смотреть, как Римус носится по квартире словно безголовая курица, используя все очистительные чары, которые только мог вспомнить, и совмещая их с реальным ручным трудом, когда у него не выходили заклинания. Он не мог перестать двигаться, он не мог присесть ни на секунду, потому что в таком случае он мог бы начать  _ думать. _

Меньше чем через час раздался звук, будто в дверь начали скрестись, и затем послышался низкий хриплый лай. Римус застыл. Запах, которого он не ощущал столько лет, всполошил что-то в его подсознании.

– Это была собака? – нервно сказал Грант из кухни. – Ты  _ знаешь, _ я ненавижу собак…

– Это он, – выдохнул Римус. Шаткой походкой он подошёл к двери и распахнул ее. За ней стоял Бродяга – тощий, облезлый, мех слегка седой в некоторых местах. Но это был он.

– Заходи, – хрипло сказал Римус.

Пёс фыркнул, качнув головой, и прошёл в квартиру. Римус закрыл дверь с кликом замка и прислонился к ней, глядя, как Сириус трансформируется обратно в самого себя.

Тощий, облезлый, седой в некоторых местах. Его глаза, эти тёмные синие глаза, которые разбивали сердце Римуса тысячу раз, когда они были подростками, теперь были тусклого холодного серого цвета. Он был просто мешком костей, неустойчивым и неспокойным. И этого можно было ожидать.

– Я прибыл прямо из Хогвартса, – сказал он. Его голос был таким же хриплым и резким, как и прошлым летом.

– Да, – сказал Римус, почёсывая затылок. – Дамблдор отправил сообщение заранее.

Сириус слегка вздрогнул и кивнул.

– Кое-что случилось на турнире. Гарри похитили.

– Что?! Он…

– Он вернулся, он в порядке – настолько в порядке, насколько можно ожидать. Волдеморт тоже вернулся.

– Что?!

– Это правда. Гарри видел его.

– Нет, – Римуса затошнило.

– Орден собирается снова. Дамблдор сказал мне прийти сюда, залечь на дно.

– Ясно, – кивнул Римус, до сих пор пытаясь справиться с шоком.

– Если это… – лицо Сириуса смягчилось, он показался ему моложе – больше похожим на настоящего Сириуса. – Если ты не против? Я просто выполнил приказ, даже не думая, но я могу пойти куда-нибудь ещё, если…

– Нет! – очень твёрдо сказал Римус, выныривая из замешательства, которое сковало его с того момента, как он увидел патронус Дамблдора. Он положил руку Сириусу на плечо. О, он был таким худым. – Конечно, тебе стоит остаться здесь, это же твой  _ дом. _

Казалось, это стало таким облегчением для Сириуса, что Римус захотел притянуть его близко к себе и крепко обвить руками. Но он этого не сделал. Он посмотрел на Гранта, который с опаской наблюдал за ними из кухонного дверного проёма.

Сириус проследил за его взглядом и снова вздрогнул.

– Ты здесь.

Это не было вопросом; просто констатацией факта.

Грант, благослови его господь, лишь легчайше улыбнулся.

– Привет, друг! Вот что я тебе скажу, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает съесть чего-нибудь китайского. Я сгоняю, ладно, Римус?

– Тебе не обязательно…

– Мне кажется, обязательно, – улыбнулся Грант.

Он взял своё портмоне с кофейного столика по пути к выходу. Он не поцеловал Римуса в щёку, как он сделал бы обычно, но похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

– Я вернусь через полчаса, – и тихо закрыл дверь за собой.

Сириус и Римус стояли в тишине, как ощущалось, несколько минут.

Сириус нахмурился, из-за чего на его лице появились глубокие морщины.

– Это было грубо с моей стороны. Я не хотел грубить, – он начал тревожно чесать свой затылок, его ногти были длинными, чёрными от грязи. Римус почувствовал укол жалости внизу живота и протянул руку, чтобы успокоить его.

– Как насчёт душа? А затем ты отдохнёшь. Всё хорошо.

Сириус поднял на него взгляд. Римус и забыл, насколько тот был маленьким.

– Звучит здорово, – слабо кивнул Сириус.

Римус показал ему ванную комнату, что было глупо, потому что, разумеется, Сириус знал, где находится ванная; ничего не изменилось здесь за тринадцать лет. Пока Сириус мылся, Римус пошёл в спальню, чтобы найти для него чистую одежду.

Он достал пару рубашек из ящика – он хотел дать Сириусу  _ свои  _ вещи, а не вещи Гранта, но после всех этих лет Римус, честно, не знал, что уже кому принадлежало. В итоге он выбрал растянутый вязаный свитер, который определённо принадлежал ему. Сириус в нём утонет, но хотя бы ему будет удобно. Раскопав пижамные штаны в клетку, он аккуратно разложил всё на кровати.

В квартире была только одна кровать – здесь всегда стояла только одна кровать, и им всегда нужна была только одна. Проблема, куда положить Сириуса, осталась нерешённой. Римус так и пялился на одежду, когда услышал, как вода выключилась (водонагреватель загудел и щёлкнул пару раз, он собирался посмотреть его уже целую вечность), и дверь ванной открылась с щелчком.

– Римус?! – позвал Сириус с ноткой паники в голосе.

– В спальне, – ответил Римус.

Сириус зашёл, вода стекала с его волос прямо на ковёр. Он обернулся в самое большое полотенце словно шалью, закрывая всё своё тело с шеи до самых тощих щиколоток. Римус пристыженно отвёл взгляд и указал рукой на разложенную одежду.

– Вот, – сказал он. – Я оставлю тебя переодеться.

Он собрался уходить, но рука Сириуса метнулась вперёд и схватила его за локоть. В его глазах вновь появился это дикий взгляд.

– Не уходи, – сказал он. – Ты можешь остаться в комнате?

– Ладно… – кивнул Римус, похлопав Сириуса по его железной хватке. Тот снова чесался, его кожа была в красных полосках.

Римус развернулся и принялся смотреть на шторы, пока Сириус одевался. Его движения звучали медленно, будто он был стариком или инвалидом – совершенно не элегантным и энергичным Сириусом Блэком. Римуса пронзило волной ярости.  _ Они всё у него отобрали,  _ гневно подумал он,  _ всё, что делало его тем, кем он являлся. _

Когда он снова обернулся, Сириус неотрывно смотрел на кровать. Римус тоже посмотрел на неё, пытаясь увидеть ее глазами Сириуса. Аккуратно заправленное постельное бельё; одинаковые прикроватные тумбочки; одна с книгой, вторая с пачкой сигарет.

– Я посплю на диване, – сказал Сириус. – Я не хочу ничего испоганить между вами с… с… прости, я забыл его имя.

– С Грантом.

– С Грантом, – Сириус снова отвёл глаза. Его взгляд ни на чём не задерживался надолго, он всегда искал что-то по углам комнаты. – Я много чего забыл, как мне кажется.

– Ничего страшного.

Римус ещё никогда не испытывал такой боли. А Римус испытывал боль большую часть своей жизни.

– Пойдём присядем, ладно? Кружку чая?

– Кружку чая, – повторил за ним Сириус.

Римус медленно кивнул и отвёл его на кухню.

– Спасибо, – сказал Сириус через какое-то время. – Прости, я… я всё время всё забываю.

Римус ласково прикоснулся к его руке.

– Всё нормально. Иди присядь. Я вернусь через пару минут, ты будешь слышать меня из гостиной.

Сириус молча вышел. Римус выдохнул с облегчением – атмосфера вокруг до сих пор была наэлектризована воспоминаниями, и болью, и Азкабаном, но, по крайней мере, это было выносимо, когда Сириус не стоял  _ прямо перед ним. _

В прошлом году, в хижине, у Римуса не было времени почувствовать что-то кроме ужаса и радости. И, совершенно типично, всё это время после случившегося он пытался притвориться, что ничего вообще не произошло. Не потому что он так хотел, а потому что это было единственным, что он  _ мог  _ сделать. Он должен был знать лучше; должен был знать, что Сириус всегда требует конфронтации.

Он очень долго заваривал чай, сделав это в заварочном чайнике, вместо того чтобы использовать чайные пакетики и электрический чайник. Какой чай пьёт Сириус? Он не мог вспомнить. Может, он никогда и не знал этого – обычно его всегда заваривал Сириус, тогда, раньше. В конце концов Римус просто разложил всё на подносе с тщательным вниманием и аккуратностью, как будто он ухаживал за королевой. Кусочек лимона. Небольшая чашка молока. Миска с кусочками сахара. У них не осталось печенья, Грант доел все остатки диетического.

Когда всё было готово, он до сих пор не набрался храбрости вынести поднос. На одну секунду он запаниковал, прежде чем услышать, как дверь с кликом открылась. Уже что ли прошло полчаса?

– Я вернулся! – резкий, слишком громкий кокни-акцент Гранта заполнил квартиру, моментально ее нагревая. Он вёл себя так, будто не происходило совершенно ничего необычного, и спокойно ввалился в гостиную, нагруженный едой.

Римус слышал, как он выкладывает всё на кофейный столик, распаковывает картонные коробки с жареным рисом с яйцами, кисло-сладкой курицей, чоу-мейн (жареной лапшой с овощами), кусочками свинины, китайскими рёбрышками, рисовыми блинчиками; всё это время болтая с Сириусом.

– Чёрт возьми, ну разве ты не стал выглядеть лучше после душа, а? У тебя всё ещё эти классные густые волосы. Завидую тебе, я наверняка облысею к сорока годам. Ты видел, какой Римус седой? Я говорю ему, что это выглядит почётно, но он меня не слушает…

Приободрившись, Римус поднял поднос и вынес его в гостиную. Сириус чопорно сидел на краю дивана, уставившись на Гранта так, как животное обычно смотрит на потенциального хищника.

– Я принесу тарелки… – сказал Грант, проходя мимо Римуса по пути на кухню. Он не встретился с ним взглядом. Римус его не винил. Эта ситуация ни к кому не была справедлива; и меньше всего к Гранту.

Римус попытался улыбнуться Сириусу, ставя перед ним поднос.

– Вот так, – пробормотал он.

Сириус посмотрел на чай, на лимон, на сахар, затем опустил вгляд на свои руки.

– Ты голодный? – спросил Римус. – Эта еда нормальная?

Сириус кивнул.

– Прекрасная, спасибо. Не нужно было так из-за меня беспокоиться.

– Не говори ерунды.

Грант принёс тарелки. Они сели вокруг кофейного столика, Сириус на диване, Римус в кресле, Грант на полу. Сириус наложил еды себе на тарелку и начал клевать понемногу. Он не использовал вилки, которые лежали на столе, или палочки, которые шли в комплекте, он ел руками, разрывая всё на маленькие кусочки и складывая их себе в рот. Римус и Грант вежливо игнорировали это, лишь легко общаясь друг с другом.

– Надо будет сходить в нормальный магазин по пути с работы завтра, – сказал Грант. – Купить тебе зубную щётку, всякое такое.

– Я могу это сделать, – сказал Римус. Он хотел сам позаботиться о Сириусе; как будто он притащил домой какую-то бродяжку, за которую теперь должен был нести ответственность. Он посмотрел на Сириуса. – Твоя одежда и книги лежат в гараже. Я схожу за ними завтра.

– Ты сохранил их? – Сириус поднял на него взгляд практически с надеждой. – Ты сохранил мои вещи?

– Эм. Ну, после всего, Мэри пришла сюда и сделала это для меня. Я не… мне было не очень хорошо некоторое время. Я не знаю, в каком они сейчас состоянии, я туда ни разу не заходил.

– Я не ожидал, что ты что-нибудь сохранишь.

Римус не знал, что на это сказать, так что просто пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он хотел сохранить память о Сириусе; лучше сказать, он просто спрятал его вещи, чтобы ему не пришлось о них думать. Теперь он был рад, разумеется, но не хотел делать из этого что-то большее, чем это было на самом деле.

Они закончили есть, и Сириус вытер жирные руки о пижамные штаны, а Римус попытался не скривиться на это. Раньше Сириус был таким щепетильным в вопросах чистоты – его всегда раздражала несобранность Римуса. Ещё одно изменение.

Грант поднялся, чтобы собрать грязную посуду и пойти помыть ее. Сириус выпрямился на диване.

– Я могу это сделать, дай мне, – он достал палочку из своего большого рукава.

– Где ты это взял? – спросил Римус, нахмурившись.

– Украл ее, – Сириус опустил взгляд, поворачивая ее в руке. – Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть, но теперь я нормально с ней обращаюсь. Сейчас, дай мне…

– Не надо, – сказал Грант. Он улыбался, но этой улыбки не было слышно в его голосе. – Я предпочитаю делать это нормально, – он развернулся и унёс стопку тарелок на кухню.

–  _ Муффлиато,  _ – пробормотал Сириус. Римус с удивлением моргнул. Он не слышал это заклинание уже очень долгое время, и он никогда, никогдашеньки не использовал что-то подобное в присутствии Гранта. Это казалось нечестно, подло. – У тебя работает дымолётная связь? – незамедлительно спросил Сириус.

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Я так и не подсоединил ее снова. Я вообще особо не колдую дома из-за…

– Да, из-за этого маггла, – закончил за него Сириус, и Римус мог бы поклясться, что он закатил глаза. – Я вижу, он много что тут изменил, – он бросил на телевизор очень многозначительный взгляд. 

– Это его дом тоже, – возмущённо сказал Римус.

– Не важно, мне без разницы. Ладно, нам нужно подсоединиться заново. Если я останусь тут, по крайней мере. Нам нужно будет иметь возможность общаться с остальными членами Ордена.

– Остальными членами…

– ...у тебя есть сова? – Сириус оглянулся кругом.

– Нет, – сказал Римус. Он закусил нижнюю губу. – У меня есть телефон, – предложил он, пытаясь разбавить атмосферу.

– Да Мерлина ради, Лунатик! – рявкнул Сириус, его хриплый голос срывался от намерения срочно что-то сделать. – Что ты вообще  _ делал  _ все эти годы, раскисал и хандрил?!

Римус вздрогнул – и от того, что его назвали Лунатиком, потому что никто его так теперь не называл, и от этого жестокого обвинения.

– Я выживал, – сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. – Как ты думаешь, легко мне найти стабильную работу? И всё равно не то чтобы мне есть, с кем поддерживать связь. 

Сириус ничего не сказал, но поджал губы и нахмурился, уставившись на ковёр. Римус вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Слушай, – ласково сказал он, – я могу представить, как ты, наверное, себя чувствуешь. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать всё и сейчас, раз ты на свободе, но давай пока что просто не будем никуда торопиться, ладно? Давай хорошенько выспимся сегодня и поработаем над планом завтра.

Сириус смиренно кивнул. Римус почувствовал в себе гордость. Он не разрыдался, не разорался, и это уже было довольно хорошим прогрессом, по крайней мере, когда дело касалось Сириуса Блэка. Грант вернулся в комнату, и Римус быстро снял чары  _ муффлиато. _

– Мне включить телик? – спросил он молчаливую комнату. Римус кивнул. Сириус снова начал хмуриться.

По телевизору шли новости, а потом погода. Потом какая-то американская драма про больницу, из-за которой Грант цокнул и переключил канал. На нём показывали документальный фильм про рок-группу Fleetwood Mac, который они все смотрели вполглаза. Никто особо не говорил, только Грант комментировал что-то время от времени.

Римус же переживал кризис, его мозг грозился замкнуться от перегрузки, потому что слишком много противоречивых мыслей и чувств воевали в нём сейчас. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как они с Сириусом вместе находились в одном помещении, а теперь они даже не могли поговорить друг с другом, чтобы не наткнуться на какой-то невидимый барьер, будь то война, или их потерянные друзья, или их обоюдное предательство. И теперь Орден собирался вновь, и, похоже, все ожидали, что Римус подпишется на это, снова, без промедления. Но он больше не был тем пацаном, которым он был в прошлый раз. Он был старым, и он устал. У него были другие обязательства – у него был  _ Грант. _

Где-то около десяти Сириус зевнул.

– Да, я тоже, – прокомментировал Грант, зевая в ответ. – Мне на работу с утра, может, пора лечь спать, – он посмотрел на Римуса, очевидно в надежде на какие-то указания с его стороны.

– Да, – неуверенно сказал Римус. Он положил руки на подлокотники кресла, чтобы опереться и встать, его тело затекло от того, что он сидел так прямо весь вечер. – Эм. Сириус, тебе здесь нормально? Я принесу тебе подушку и одеяло.

– Не нужно, – сказал Сириус. Он снова потянулся и обернулся в Бродягу. Грант сделал резкий вдох от удивления, но ничего не сказал. Большой чёрный пёс свернулся на диване и закрыл глаза.

– Ты тоже так можешь? – прошептал Грант через полчаса, когда они с Римусом оба лежали в кровати. – Превращаться в волка, когда тебе захочется?

– Нет, – сказал Римус. – Он анимаг. Он научился так делать. А я оборотень. Меня укусили, у меня нет выбора.

– Не повезло, – сказал Грант. – Хотя стоит заметить, я сомневаюсь, что мне бы особо понравилось, если бы ты так мог.

– Он ничего тебе не сделает, у него до сих пор его нормальный разум, когда он оборачивается в пса, – хотя Римус больше не был уверен, что из себя представлял ‘нормальный разум’ Сириуса. Всё остальное в нём было сломано и повреждено в каком-то смысле.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Грант, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть Римусу в лицо.

– Думаю, да, – честно ответил Римус. – Но это странно. Это будет тяжело, я думаю.

– На сколько он тут останется?

– О. Я не знаю. На какое-то время, наверное. Он говорит про… про новую войну. Мне, возможно, придётся помочь.

– Римус…

– Я знаю, я знаю, – Римус скривился. – Прости меня, вся эта ситуация просто… это блядский кошмар, серьёзно. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать.

– Хотел бы я помочь, – сказал Грант. – Хотел бы я понимать.

– Ты отлично обращаешься с Сириусом, – предложил Римус. – Я не знаю, что сказать ему, он такой… я не знаю, колючий. Я боюсь, что я скажу что-то не то, и он откусит мне голову.

– Хммм, ну, у меня есть немного опыта общения с подобными людьми, – сказал Грант, изогнув губы в улыбке. – Как бы там ни было, ему очевидно пришлось нелегко. Просто нужно набраться терпения. Доброты. Боюсь, ты не можешь насильно сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше.

***

Сириус очень долго спал. Задолго после того, как Грант ушёл на работу, а Римус позавтракал и проверил несколько экзаменационных работ. Он сидел на кухне, но всё равно мог видеть диван в гостиной через дверной проём, просто на всякий случай.

Было практически пол двенадцатого, когда Бродяга дёрнулся и соскочил с дивана, принимаясь громко лаять.

– Шш! – Римус обеспокоенно влетел в гостиную. – Сириус, это я! Ты здесь, ты со мной!

Пёс замер, склонил голову набок и затем обернулся обратно в Сириуса. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, челюсть потемнела от щетины. Он выглядел как сумасшедший. Римус постарался быть терпеливым и добрым, как и посоветовал ему Грант.

– Прости, – сказал он, пытаясь говорить спокойным голосом. – Просто нам здесь нельзя заводить домашних животных, и если тебя услышат соседи…

– Прости, – Сириус пристыженно опустил взгляд. – Я уже привык к этому. Я год жил на улице.

– Ничего страшного, – Римус покачал головой. – Прости, что накричал.

И большую часть дня между ними всё оставалось так же неловко. Они спустились в гараж после того, как Сириус позавтракал.

Дверь пришлось несколько раз толкнуть, чтобы она со скрипом открылась, а Сириусу пришлось остаться в своём собачьем облике, пока они находились за пределами квартиры, так что эта задача выпала на плечи Римуса. И всё же в итоге они попали внутрь, и внутри всё было именно таким же, как они помнили. Без мотоцикла, разумеется, хотя все инструменты до сих пор остались на месте. Одежда и книги Сириуса были аккуратно сложены в подписанные коробки, на которых не было даже слоя пыли.

– Наверное, Мэри наложила на них какие-то сохраняющие чары, – прокомментировал Римус.

Сириус отрешённо кивнул, бродя между стопок реликвий словно древний монах. Он выбрал пару вещей, чтобы забрать обратно в квартиру – или, лучше сказать, чтобы Римус отнёс их обратно в квартиру. Сириус выбрал мантии и одежду волшебника, ничего из своих маггловских вещей, даже свою старую кожаную куртку не взял, которую Римус нашёл, спрятанную в одной из коробок под музыкальными пластинками. Ему пришлось бороться с порывом зарыться в неё лицом и вдохнуть этот великолепный запах; как будто в этой куртке было больше Сириуса, чем в человеке, стоящем рядом с ним.

Вернувшись обратно в квартиру, Сириус моментально переоделся в мантию. Римус понимал, почему – он сразу же стал выглядеть куда лучше в своих собственных вещах, особенно несколько раз хорошо поев и нормально помывшись. Его волосы были спутаны, в некоторых местах виднелись колтуны, несмотря на то, что он очевидно вылил на них полбанки шампуня.

После обеда он снова лёг спать. Римус не понимал, как, ведь он проснулся только пару часов назад. И всё же, несмотря на неспособность Сириуса сидеть неподвижно, он очень легко уставал. Он вновь свернулся на диване в гнезде из одеяла, которое он для себя сделал, и Римус сел рядом с ним, включив телевизор на очень тихой громкости. По крайней мере, когда Сириус спал, он был псом, следовательно, с ним было легче находиться в одной комнате.

Он был угрюмым, когда проснулся. Он прищурился на телевизор, затем на Римуса.

– Ты больше не читаешь?

– Конечно, читаю, – Римус указал рукой в сторону книжных шкафов по обе стороны от камина, полки которых прогибались под весом книг. – Телевизор – это просто фоновый шум.

Сириус буркнул что-то, сел прямо и расправил одежду. Он провёл пальцами по волосами, и они запутались. Он скривился.

– Хочешь попытаться снова их помыть? – спросил Римус. – Если намазать очень много бальзама и потом всё расчесать, то это может помочь?

Он помнил, как Грант рассказывал ему о двух братьях, которые попали в исправительный центр. Они были беспризорными, им никогда не подстригали и не расчёсывали волосы, и они до безумия боялись ножниц. Грант помнил жестокие стрижки практически налысо, которые любила Надзирательница, и он сразу же пообещал мальчикам, что сбережёт их волосы. И он потратил несколько часов, ласково прочёсывая все колтуны, его руки были мокрыми и холодными так долго, что у него вспыхнула экзема, и его ладони были шершавыми и потрескавшимися несколько недель после этого.

Сириус, казалось, был рад этому предложению, так что Римус пошёл набрать ванну. Сириус пошёл за ним. Похоже, он вообще не хотел оставаться один, даже если не хотел говорить.

Римус покопался в шкафчике над раковиной в поисках хорошей крепкой расчёстки и ножниц на всякий случай. Он положил их на край ванны и отступил назад.

– Эм… я предоставлю тебе свободу действий? – спросил он. От воды в ванной поднимался белый пар. Сириус сжал свой локоть и оглянулся вокруг.

– Нет, я думаю, я хочу… если ты не против?

– Всё, что захочешь, – сказал Римус.  _ Пусть он возьмёт контроль,  _ предложил Грант.  _ Плыви по течению.  _ Он подумал было отвернуться, пока Сириус раздевался, но это казалось лишним, если он собирался остаться с ним, да и вообще, Сириус не переживал насчёт того, чтобы раздеваться перед ним. В этом не было ничего многозначительного; он делал это в той же манере, как он теперь, например, ел руками, вытирал рот рукавом или сворачивался на диване в клубок – он делал это, потому что он забыл как вести себя среди людей.

Он был таким худым, таким хрупким, его локти торчали будто ножи, его выпирающие рёбра перекатывались под белоснежной как бумага кожей. Его когда-то тёплые аккуратные запястья, которые обожал Римус, теперь стали такими узкими, что они выглядели так, будто могут сломаться, пока он опускался в ванну.

Римус притворился, будто немного прибирается в ванной, и начал сворачивать всю одежду, которая висела рядом с раковиной, и поправлять полотенца, висящие на трубах батареи. Ему было стыдно, он не хотел пялиться. Хотя, честно говоря, Сириус в любом случае вряд ли бы это заметил.

В итоге, Римус присел на крышку унитаза и положил ногу на ногу, пытаясь выглядеть беззаботным и расслабленным – и потому что их ванная была слишком маленькой для его раздражающе долговязого тела. Сириус откинулся на край ванны в горячей воде, из-за чего маленькая медленная волна тихо хлюпнула, разбившись о белые стены ванны. Он закрыл глаза и склонил голову, чтобы намочить волосы, открывая горло, его кадык двинулся под кожей.

Римусу пришлось напомнить себе закрыть рот, когда Сириус выпрямился, открыл глаза и откинул волосы назад. Теперь они были мокрыми, седина испарилась, и он вдруг стал моложе, более узнаваемым.

Он снова откинулся назад и начал намыливать волосы шампунем. Римус наблюдал, как его костлявые белые пальцы массируют голову в пене, и вспомнил, каким грациозным молодым человеком был Сириус, как каждое его движение было идеально выверено, как он раньше относился к своему телу с такой заботой. Пар от горячей воды защипал Римусу глаза, и ему пришлось сморгнуть слёзы.

Сириус смыл шампунь и затем открыл бальзам для волос, чтобы выдавить целую гору белой массы на ладонь, Римусу придётся купить ещё.

– Нам нужно составить список, – резко сказал Сириус.

– Что? – нахмурился Римус.

– Список, – сказал Сириус, поднимая расчёску. – Нам нужно составить список. Люди, с которыми нужно связаться, для Дамблдора.

– Для Дамблдора, – повторил Римус. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим.

– Да, он сказал связаться со старой компанией. Только вот у меня плохо с памятью, так что тебе придётся помочь. Знаешь, с именами, – он резко запустил расчёску в свои колтуны.

– Ты серьёзно хочешь снова вернуться на войну, да? – сказал Римус.

Сириус повернулся и с неверием посмотрел на него, и с ужасным тянущим чувством Римус осознал, что в голове Сириуса война никогда не кончалась.

– Слушай, – попытался объяснить Римус, – не то чтобы я говорю, что это плохо, просто… я помню, как это закончилось в прошлый раз.

– Как будто я не помню! – шикнул Сириус, дёргая за расчёску в своих волосах. – Я двенадцать лет не в отпуске провёл!

– Да, я знаю, но… – Римусу хотелось, чтобы он перестал так говорить.  _ Двенадцать лет.  _ Какое вообще может быть прощение за такое?

– Это всё, что мы можем сделать, – с чувством сказал Сириус. – Это единственное, что имеет значение, – он снова поднял расчёску с таким видом, будто собирался зарезать себя ею вместо того, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Римус не мог этого выдержать.

– Прекрати это, – сказал он и поднялся. – Ты выдерешь все свои чёртовы волосы, дай сюда. Я сам всё сделаю.

Он свернул полотенце и положил его на пол, чтобы встать на него коленями, и затем выхватил расчёску из рук Сириуса. Сириус с опаской на него глянул, и Римус осознал, что они до сих пор ни разу не приближались друг к другу – они обнялись в хижине год назад, но это произошло на чистом адреналине. То не было чем-то личным. А это было.

– Можно? – спросил Римус, смягчая голос.

Сириус медленно кивнул и отвернул голову, предоставляя Римусу доступ к волосам. Склонившись, но не слишком, Римус начал работать, осторожно проводя пальцами по скользким чёрным прядям, ласково проводя расчёской по отдельным частям, начиная снизу. Медленно, медленно, колтуны начали поддаваться, возвращаясь к своей привычной старой шёлковой форме.

Это было трудной работой, и на неё потребовалось много терпения и остаток банки бальзама, но Римус наконец почувствовал, будто помогает; у него был контроль, и он делал что-то положительное. Сириус был таким тихим и неподвижным всё время; сперва напряжённым, но постепенно он успокоился, по чуть-чуть – Римус практически видел, как его мышцы расслабляются.

Когда он закончил, Римус отстранился, чтобы оценить свою работу, мышцы его спины болели, пылая огнём, но оно того стоило. Он поднялся на дрожащих ногах, оперевшись рукой на раковину. Сириус поднял руки и осторожно провёл ими по голове, запуская пальцы в гладкие пряди.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – улыбнулся Римус, снова опускаясь на крышку унитаза.

Сириус ополоснул волосы ещё пару раз, затем выбрался из ванны и вытерся, после чего оделся обратно. Римус ожидал, что он посмотрит на себя в зеркало, но Сириус этого не сделал, он намеренно избегал своего отражения, не поднимая глаз.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Римус заварил чай и сделал пару бутербродов, потому что он хотел, чтобы Сириус питался так часто, как только можно. Он ожидал, что Сириус снова уснёт, но тот не стал спать. Он взял какую-то работу из кучи экзаменов Римуса и перевернул ее обратной стороной, подняв со стола ручку.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Грюм, понятное дело, первый в списке – после того, как он восстановится, конечно, погоди, вот только услышишь о том, что с ним случилось в Хогвартсе! Потом ещё Уизли, и Мэри…

– Нет, не Мэри, – сказал Римус. – Она не станет… у неё семья, у неё ребёнок. И у Уизли тоже, у них семь детей, Сириус, ты не можешь просить от людей такого…

– Мне не нужно просить, – резко сказал Сириус. – Они поступят правильно.

– У меня другое мнение на этот счёт, – сказал Римус. – Я вижу лишь цену ещё одной войны…

– У нас нет выбора!

– Я знаю, я знаю, я просто хочу  _ подумать,  _ прежде чем мы…

– Что с тобой случилось, Римус?! Это на тебя не похоже. Ты должен быть Гриффиндорцем!

Это задело его за живое. Да как он  _ смеет?! _

– Довольно много чего со мной случилось, вообще-то, – со злостью ответил Римус. – Я потерял всех, кто хоть как-то был мне дорог, в последней войне, так что уж прости меня, если я не прыгаю от восторга от перспективы снова нестись в атаку. Мне больше не двадцать один год.

Сириус покачал головой, до сих пор не в силах понять его.

– Мы  _ обязаны  _ им! Лили и Джеймсу!

– Я ничем им не обязан! – закричал Римус, его лицо горело от злости. – Может быть, тебе кажется, что  _ ты  _ обязан, ‘хранитель тайны’, но насколько ты помнишь, моего мнения, блять, никто не спрашивал на этот счёт!

Он не знал, почему он это сказал; эти слова просто вылетели из него, прежде чем он смог остановить себя. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, насколько злым он был в действительности. И Сириус, очевидно, тоже.

– Лунатик…

– Даже не смей называть меня Лунатиком! Не веди себя так, будто мы до сих пор… будто ничего не изменилось! Будто всё нормально, и я просто буду делать всё, что ты говоришь!

Он поднялся, ему нужно было уйти, ему нужен был свежий воздух. Он резко развернулся и направился к двери.

– Нет, Римус, пожалуйста! – закричал Сириус, его голос был таким натянутым и задушенным, что Римус испугался. Он обернулся обратно. Сириус смотрел на него с дивана, такой маленький, такими огромными глазами. – Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного, – попросил он.

Римус сдался, его злость утекла куда-то, будто ее и не было. Он вернулся к креслу и снова опустился в него. Поджал губы. Потёр глаза.

– Я не уйду, – устало сказал он. – Я никуда не уйду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'The Man Who Sold The World' Дэвида Боуи.


	186. Лето 1995 года: Грант

_ A long time ago _

_ I watched him struggle with the sea. _

_ I knew that he was drowning, _

_ And I brought him into me _

_ Now today _

_ Come morning light _

_ He sails away _

_ After one last night _

_ I let him go. _

_ Очень давно _

_ Я смотрела, как он сражается с морем. _

_ Я знала, что он тонет, _

_ И я взяла его к себе. _

_ И вот сегодня _

_ С утренним светом _

_ Он уплывает от меня _

_ После самой последней ночи. _

_ Я его отпускаю. _

_ Мистер Чепмен, _

_ Мы очень рады сделать Вам следующее предложение о работе от лица Муниципального Совета Брайтон и Хоув: _

_ Социальный работник – социальное обеспечение детей и молодёжи. _

_ Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с прилагающейся брошюрой для информации о Вашей заработной плате и рабочих часах. У Вас есть тридцать рабочих дней, чтобы ответить на наше предложение, либо по почте, либо по телефону. _

_ Мы будем ждать Вашего ответа. _

_ А.П. Грин _

_ Глава Социальных Служб, Байтон и Хоув. _

Грант прочитал письмо три раза, чтобы наверняка.

Ну. Он действительно должен чувствовать себя счастливым. Восторженным. Это новости, которые стоят того, чтобы их отпраздновать. В любом случае, это один из способов вырваться из того беспорядка, в котором он находится в настоящий момент.

Он покачал головой, чувствуя себя ужасно за мысль о том, что жизнь Римуса – это ‘беспорядок’. Даже если это было немного и правдой.

Он ходил на собеседование несколько недель назад, сказав Римусу, что нужно работать допоздна. Не то чтобы он хотел скрывать что-то от Римуса – скорее, он просто не хотел ничего сглазить. Обычно Грант не был особо везучим человеком; подобные вещи никогда не происходили с ним.

Грант не верил в бога или в ангелов-хранителей, в Будду или в Брахмана – или во  _ что угодно  _ кроме своей собственной силы воли, но что-то в этой вакансии наводило на мысль о божественном вмешательстве. Это была работа его мечты, в конце концов. Возможно, это был тот знак, которого он ждал – как будто бывшие бойфренды, вернувшиеся из тюрьмы, не являлись достаточным предзнаменованием.

Он подумывал о переезде уже несколько лет. Грант любил Лондон; он всегда будет в его крови, но им обоим уже было за тридцать, и, может, пришло время для перемен. Он хотел увезти Римуса за город, к свежему воздуху, к морю, к просторам. Новое начало, вдали от этой жалкой маленькой квартирки. Так что когда всплыла эта вакансия, и менеджер Гранта рассказал ему о ней, он сразу же схватился за эту возможность.

Конечно, это всё было до того, как вернулся Сириус.

Грант снова перечитал письмо с самого начала. Он уставился на своё имя, напечатанное официальным чёрно-белым текстом.  _ Письмо с моим именем, и это даже не вызов в суд,  _ пошутил он про себя. Хотел бы он сейчас показать ему своему ублюдку деду. Показать ему, что беспризорные педики тоже могут что-то из себя представлять, если захотят.

Он гордился собой, и независимо от того, в какой ситуации они сейчас находились, он знал, что Римус тоже бы им гордился. Хотел бы он рассказать ему прямо сейчас, но Римуса не было дома, а Грант прятался от Сириуса в спальне.

Грант должен был за ним присматривать, он пообещал, но как только Римус вышел за дверь, Сириус сказал что-то неприятное о том, что ему не нужна ‘гувернантка’ (чёрт возьми, как вообще можно быть настолько напыщенным?!), и снова обратился в пса.

Было так болезненно очевидно, что Блэк ненавидел всё касательно Гранта, так что спрятаться в спальне казалось самым лучшим решением.

В таком случае, ему придётся дождаться возвращения Римуса, чтобы рассказать новости. Он надеялся, что это не займёт много времени, но он понятия не имел, сколько именно его не будет. Римус пошёл на какое-то совещание и не сказал Гранту никаких подробностей.

Но вот с Сириусом он об этом поговорил – и очень долго. Они бормотали друг с другом в гостиной, считая, что Грант ничего не замечает. Громкость их шёпота дико скакала туда-сюда – в один момент это были злые отрывистые шики, в другой успокаивающие тихие извинения. И язык их тел был таким же – Грант быстро понял, что важные моменты между Римусом и Сириусом никто из них не произносил вслух. Они заключались во взглядах, в жестах, в наклоне головы и поднятых бровях. Стороннему человеку поспевать за ними было невозможно – и Грант очень сильно чувствовал себя посторонним. Он даже не знал раньше, что два человека могут одновременно так сильно злиться друг на друга и так сильно друг друга любить.

А они  _ любили  _ друг друга. Без тени сомнения.

У Гранта засело отвратительное чувство внизу живота. Он игнорировал его несколько дней.

Римус уже какое-то время был другим, но пока этот чёртов чёрный пёс не объявился, Грант думал, что у него ещё есть надежда на восстановление. Ещё чуть-чуть времени, немного личного пространства, какое-то расстояние от всей этой тьмы. Грант бы оттащил Римуса от края; он уже делал это прежде, он смог бы сделать это снова.

Но сейчас это казалось невозможным – Римус не хотел возвращаться к прежней жизни. Он не говорил этого – может быть, он даже не знал этого – но для Гранта это было совершенно очевидно.

Слушайте, ладно, Грант  _ знал, _ что он был не самым смышлёным парнем на свете. Не таким умным, как Римус, по крайней мере. Наверное, не таким умным, как Сириус. Это никогда его особо не волновало, потому что, в конце концов, он не мог  _ стать  _ кем-то, кроме самого себя, и у него в жизни всё было довольно хорошо. Он усердно работал, и он заботился о людях, и люди заботились о нём, и эти части были ингредиентами для очень счастливой жизни, по мнению Гранта.

Так что, нет, он не был гением, но он знал  _ некоторые  _ вещи. Ему нравилось думать, что, в самой меньшей мере, он знал, когда приходило время красиво уйти.

Грант очень сильно любил Римуса. Он, наверное, любил его с самого первого дня, двадцать лет назад, когда долговязый уставший неприступный подросток ввалился в спальную комнату приюта Святого Эдмунда.

Он был таким тихим и таким закрытым, даже несмотря на то, что внутри него, очевидно, таилась целая вселенная. Римус никогда не был одним и тем же человеком дважды; в один момент он был пресыщенным и уставшим от мира, а в другой наивным и краснеющим. В нём одновременно кипела ярость и любовь, и в  _ большинстве  _ случаев он позволял любви победить.

Гранту нравилось думать, что он тоже немного в этом помог. Особенно за последние несколько лет – Грант усердно трудился, чтобы сохранить в безопасности самые мягкие части Римуса. И он это сделал; у него хорошо получилось. Он заботился о нём, пока Римусу больше не нужна была чья-то забота. Может быть, пришло время его отпустить.

И всё же он не хотел просто передавать его, будто Римус был одолженной книгой.

Грант попрощался со многими людьми в течение своей короткой, но всё же насыщенной жизни, и никто из них ни черта для него не значил до Римуса. Грант знал, как жалко это звучало. Ему почти тридцать шесть, и единственные настоящие отношения за это время – одновременно его единственная настоящая дружба.

Что бы ни случилось, они останутся друзьями – это даже не ставилось под вопрос. Но Грант знал, что ему нужно быть практичным, и ему нужно позаботиться о себе, в кои-то веки, Римус всегда принадлежал другому миру; и отчасти это было тем, что делало его таким привлекательным.

Пришло время Римусу вернуться туда, где было его место, и хоть Грант и знал, что какое-то время его отсутствие будет причинять ему боль, это было абсолютно необходимо.

Это напомнило ему о песне Сюзанны Вега – Грант никогда не был человеком, который особо вслушивается в текст песни, не так, как Римус – его душа не лежала к поэзии. Но когда вышел альбом  _ Solitude Standing,  _ ее всё время крутили по радио, и Гранту она довольно сильно понравилась – он всегда хотел купить этот альбом, но руки так до этого и не дошли. У неё был чарующий голос, и эта конкретная песня была призрачной и странной.

А потом Римус рассказал ему, о чём она, и он ее возненавидел.

Обычно ему не нравились сказки – когда он переосознал свою ориентацию в возрасте шести лет, идея о храбрых рыцарях, спасающих дам в беде, перестала его особо вдохновлять. Но что-то в Калипсо действительно задело его за живое.

Он знал, что  _ он  _ не был сиреной, которая сидела на скалах и светила сиськами для проплывающих моряков, но он знал Римуса. Он знал Римуса вдоль и поперёк. Он видел, как он изменился, когда Сириус вернулся.

Сначала Римус держался за Гранта как за своего защитника, что было довольно логично; небольшая регрессия, наверное, была ожидаема, и Грант всегда делал всё возможное, чтобы быть твёрдой землёй под ногами Римуса. Но после того, как стресс первых нескольких дней прошёл, Римус и Сириус оба немного расслабились, и всё изменилось. Так сильно изменилось, что это просто шокировало.

Грант не совсем понимал, что у них были за отношения, когда они были молодыми, но теперь он ловили эти проблески. То, как Римус  _ пялился  _ на Сириуса, как будто тот был самым великолепным существом на всём белом свете. Жар в его взгляде, то, как он облизывал языком уголок губ, как будто он думал о чём-то грязном. Римус никогда не смотрел так на Гранта, не с такими чувствами.

И Сириус просто озарялся, когда Римус с ним заговаривал.

Да, они очевидно до сих пор любили друг друга, и это была не та же самая любовь, что существовала между Римусом и Грантом. Он не знал, было это лучше или хуже, но он практически чувствовал, как внутренний конфликт разрывает Римуса. Он  _ не хотел  _ разрывать Римуса на части; никогда не хотел. Он всё ещё хотел защитить его, обезопасить.

И ещё был сам Сириус – чопорный и ядовитый, который постоянно маячил рядом как паук, запуская взглядом кинжалы в Гранта каждый раз, как он заходил в комнату. Он совершенно не скрывал своих чувств, и это безумно злило Гранта, пробуждало в нём желание сражаться за Римуса.

Но это больше не зависело от Гранта. Римус уходил туда, куда Грант не сможет за ним пойти. Они дошли до развилки их дороги, и это было совершенно ясно. Может, это письмо действительно было предзнаменованием.

Он вспомнил картинку, которую он любил крутить в своей голове – они с Римусом в доме у моря читают книги, завтракают в постели и ходят на прогулки в город. Стареют вместе, заводят новых друзей. Если у них будет достаточно большой дом, они могут взять из приюта кого-то – Грант уже много лет хотел это сделать; он хотел заботиться о детях, которых никто больше не хотел, и если он собирался стать социальным работником, то он был бы идеальным кандидатом.

Он позволил этой фантазии затопить его в самый последний раз и затем начал уничтожать ее. Потому что глубоко внутри Грант знал, что Римус всё равно никогда бы не покинул Лондон, и Римус никогда бы не захотел взять кого-то из приюта – он был бы слишком напуган, что навредит им в полнолуние. Это будущее всегда было лишь неким самообманом; оно было больше о Гранте, чем о Римусе.

Пришло время перестать переживать о Римусе и о том, что ему нужно. Теперь это больше не было его ответственностью. Возможно, Грант сможет найти кого-то другого – он надеялся на это, он никогда не перестанет искать. Возможно, кто-то захочет обезопасить его, для разнообразия. И более необычные вещи случаются в мире.

Решение было принято. Грант написал официальный ответ, принимая предложение о работе. Он отправит его по пути отсюда.

Он начал тихо собирать вещи, надеясь, что Римус не вернётся, пока он не закончит. Ему нужно было столько всего сделать – но в то же время и не много. Грант даже удивился, как легко он придумал план. У него был свой счёт в банке, и эта квартира не была в его собственности – он мог остаться в пабе своей тёти в Хоув, пока не найдёт своё собственное жильё. У него есть друзья в Брайтоне, с того времени, когда он жил там раньше.  _ Проще простого, как пальцем об асфальт. _

Так что как только он собрался, ему лишь осталось попрощаться. Он надеялся, что он сможет сказать правильные слова и не будет звучать горько и жалко. Он надеялся, что Римус сможет понять, что Грант всегда будет рядом, если он ему понадобится; он прибежит к нему в мгновение ока.

И в то же время он надеялся, что он никогда не понадобится Римусу. Он надеялся, что он оставляет его в надёжных руках.

Закончив собирать вещи, Грант присел на кровать. Он слышал телевизор в соседней комнате, немного чересчур громко. Иногда Сириус оставлял его включенным всю ночь, и это будило Гранта. Но если он выходил его выключить, этот ужасный чёрный пёс просыпался и начинал рычать на него в темноте. Наверное, всё дело в травме; Грант не винил Сириуса, но хотел бы он, чтобы тот не демонстрировал это таким образом.

Мог ли он по-настоящему доверить такому человеку заботу о ком-то другом? Сердце Гранта болело, когда он представлял Римуса – милого, серьёзного, чувствительного Римуса – на месте психологической груши для битья. И он просто смирится с этим, Грант это знал; Римус чувствовал себя таким виноватым из-за заключения Сириуса, что он бы принял любую жестокость в свой адрес. Но это было неправильно.

Грант поднялся. Значит, ему нужно сделать ещё кое-что, прежде чем он сможет уйти.

Ему придётся поговорить с Сириусом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Calypso’ Сюзанны Вега.


	187. Лето 1995 года: Сириус

_ Well, my friends are gone and my hair is grey _

_ I ache in the places where I used to play _

_ And I'm crazy for love. _

_ But I'm not coming on. _

_ I'm just paying my rent every day in the Tower of Song. _

_ Ну, мои друзья умерли, а мои волосы поседели. _

_ Мне больно в тех местах, где раньше я смеялся. _

_ И я схожу с ума по любви. _

_ Но я ничего с этим не сделаю. _

_ Я просто каждый день расплачиваюсь в Башне Песни. _

Сириус сидел, свернувшись на диване, обняв себя руками за колени. Он смотрел телевизор. Это было странным маггловским изобретением – немного похожим на кинотеатр, в который он ходил в молодости, только меньше…  _ о нет, о нет…  _ эта мысль вернула ему воспоминание о Джеймсе. О том лете, когда они ходили смотреть один и тот же фильм каждый день и встретили тех маггловских девчонок. Это же было летом? Или на рождество? Тогда мог идти дождь, и кто-то его ударил. Джеймс или Римус? Точно Римус; Джеймс никогда не был жестоким, даже когда Сириус по-настоящему этого заслуживал.

Сириус закрыл глаза, чтобы утонуть в холоде, в жестоких голосах в его голове, которые хотели утащить его обратно сквозь время, обратно к его самым худшим воспоминаниям. Он подумал, что он почувствовал вкус крови, но когда он снова открыл глаза, всё, что он увидел – это гостиную и эту идиотскую говорящую маггловскую коробку.

Это была его гостиная. Или была его когда-то. Она выглядела по-другому, и Сириусу пришлось с трудом вспомнить, была ли она другой, или он просто запомнил ее неправильно. Стены перекрасили, камин до сих пор стоял на месте. Здесь больше не воняло сигаретным дымом, но на ковре под окном до сих пор виднелась прожжёная дыра от сигареты – была ли она здесь раньше? Или это случилось за те годы между?

Телевизор был самым худшим изменением; больше всего бросающимся в глаза. У Сириуса было чёткое воспоминание, как они ссорились, покупать телевизор или нет, очень давно. Шумная уродливая маггловская светящаяся коробка. Он всё ещё считал ее ужасной, но каким-то образом он не мог перестать смотреть ее. Она его отвлекала. Она отвлекала его от мыслей; от воспоминаний.

Он провёл слишком много своей жизни, вспоминая. Переживая события, переживая ошибки и недопонятые разговоры. Просеивая их снова и снова, пока всё в его голове не разбилось на крошечные фрагменты без какой-либо связной структуры или истории. Он больше не хотел сидеть и думать. Он хотел действовать. Он хотел делать. И никто ему не позволял.

Он фыркнул, поёрзал на месте, крепко сжал пальцы на подлокотнике дивана. Римус был приглашён на собрание, а Сириусу сказали остаться дома с магглом. Всё было бы нормально, если бы он тоже пошёл в облике Бродяги, он знал, что всё было бы нормально, но его никто не слушал. Они обращались с ним как с опасным оружием, как будто его нужно было  _ держать под замком.  _ Как будто он не провёл весь год один, самостоятельно заботясь о себе без чьей-либо посторонней помощи.

С ним не будут обращаться как с ребёнком. Он не позволит им этого. Разве он не заработал своё место?

Но Лунатик – Римус – он смотрел на Сириуса этим умоляющим измученным взглядом, и это сразу же его затыкало. Он ненавидел, когда он заставлял Римуса чувствовать себя некомфортно, из-за этого он переживал, что ему никогда не станет лучше. Он знал, что у него не всё было в порядке с головой, он знал, что он всё делал неправильно, и что он больше не был сам собой. Но Сириус надеялся, что одного года будет достаточно. Теперь он вырвался, он был свободен, и все, кто имел значение, наконец узнали правду. Это должно что-то да значить. К этому времени он уже должен был снова стать нормальным.

И Римус ему не помогал, мрачно подумал Сириус. Как он  _ сможет  _ привести голову в порядок, когда всё такое странное? Когда Римус, его единственный оставшийся друг, едва ли может посмотреть на него и не скривиться, едва ли может поговорить с ним и не запнуться, отводя взгляд. И его парень. Сириус гадал, как быстро это произошло, как быстро этот маггл втёрся в доверие. Заразил Римуса своей обыденностью; сделал его Лунатика тихим и опасливым. Не лучше любого маггла.

Было похоже, будто внутри Римуса приглушили свет. Сириус искал в нём следы от старого Лунатика, но в нём не осталось ничего от той дерзкой озорной энергии, той бурлящей силы Римуса Люпина, когда у него был коварный план.

Сириусу пришлось целую вечность уговаривать Римуса хотя бы сходить на собрание. В конце концов, у него сложилось впечатление, что Римус пошёл, лишь бы угодить ему; лишь бы его успокоить. И он был на это согласен, лишь бы он только пошёл. И когда он вернётся, он расскажет всё Сириусу, Сириус его заставит. Это самое меньшее, что может сделать Римус.

Римус ещё одумается. Он поймёт, что по-другому никак. Он захочет сделать это ради Гарри.

Сириус не мог не улыбнуться самому себе при мысли о Гарри. Этот невероятный, превосходный, смелый мальчишка. Джеймс бы так им гордился…

_ Джеймс, Джеймс, прости меня… _

Он содрогнулся и снова закрыл глаза, собираясь с духом перед лицом холода. Он так сильно хотел Римуса. Он не хотел быть один, только не снова, пожалуйста…

– Здарова? – Грант ввалился в комнату, будто чтобы напомнить Сириусу, что он был совсем не один, и радостно ему улыбнулся. Сириус с опаской наблюдал за ним.  _ Всегда улыбается, чёрт его. Чокнутый. _

– Добрый день, – ответил Сириус, намеренно акцентируя свою правильную речь в контраст ужасному поломанному акценту Гранта.

Сириус ни секунды не проводил с магглами даже до Азкабана и находил их в лучшем случае непонятными; будто они какие-то инопланетяне. И он  _ ненавидел  _ радостное настроение Гранта всеми фибрами своей души.

– Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Сириус неразборчиво буркнул в ответ. Он не считал, что он должен что-то объяснять этому человеку. Он мирился с ним ради Римуса, но не более того.

– Рад это слышать, – кивнул Грант, показывая ямочки на щеках.

Сириус подумал, что он наверняка невероятно тупой.

_ Сотри эту сумасшедшую ухмылку со своего лица! _ рявкнул призрак Вальбурги Блэк.

Сириус помнил Гранта подростком, и даже тогда тот не был таким уж красавчиком. И пятнадцать лет не пощадили линию роста его волос и кожу. Сириус понятия не имел, что Римус вообще до сих пор делает с Грантом, и если он такой же глупый, как его внешность – ни о чём – то Сириус был тем более озадачен, почему же Лунатик до сих пор с ним водится.

Тот Римус, которого  _ он  _ знал –  _ его  _ Римус никогда бы не стал терпеть рядом с собой дурака.

– Когда он вернётся, – теперь говорил Грант, до сих пор радостно, до сих пор улыбаясь, показывая свои неровные зубы и белый шрам в уголке рта, – я уйду.

– О, ладно, – пожал плечами Сириус. Он попытался придумать, что сказать. – ...Нам нужно молоко.

– Нет, – засмеялся Грант, легко качая головой. Он присел на кофейный столик прямо напротив Сириуса – так близко, что их колени почти соприкасались – и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Я не пойду в магазин – я имею в виду, что я ухожу.

– Что? – нахмурился Сириус. – Почему? Это Римус тебе сказал? Потому что это была не моя идея.

– Это моя идея, – сказал Грант, переставая улыбаться. У него были усталые глаза, и Сириус осознал, что хоть Грант и улыбался, он не был счастлив. Ему было очень-очень грустно. Сириус не знал, что ему с этим делать; у него были свои собственные проблемы.

Грант продолжил говорить:

– Я осознал это какое-то время назад. Когда он вернулся из школы и весь дрожал от того, что увидел тебя снова. Я думаю, наверное, я понял уже тогда. Надо было что-то делать, но я не мог просто оставить его одного…

– Слушай, я не знаю, что ты думаешь…

– Я всегда лишь только присматривал за ним для тебя, – сказал Грант, поднимая руку, чтобы заставить Сириуса замолчать. – Я никогда не был тем самым для него. Это всегда был ты, все эти годы.

– И всё же ты всё равно здесь, – пробормотал Сириус. Он снова прижал колени к груди, закрываясь в себе. Он хотел, чтобы Грант просто ушёл, раз уж он уходил;  _ потеряйся.  _ Он хотел бы обратиться в Бродягу, но он знал, что это не поможет делу, и ещё он обещал Римусу так не делать.

– Видишь, вот об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, – сказал Грант, сводя брови вместе. – Если я уйду, то тебе придётся о нём заботиться, понятно? Не винить его за то, что там с тобой происходило эти десять лет.

–  _ Двенадцать лет,  _ – исправил Сириус.

– Мне всё равно, – пожал плечами Грант. – Никому из нас не было легко, солнышко, ты не такой уж и особенный. А вот  _ Римус  _ особенный.

Голос Гранта вдруг стал твёрдым и опасным – почти что агрессивным.

– Он особенный для  _ меня,  _ и если не можешь быть мужиком и относиться к нему с добротой, то тогда ты его не заслуживаешь. Он ждал тебя. Он никогда не прекращал ждать. Он не скажет этого, потому что Римус не говорит подобные вещи. Но он их чувствует. Он  _ всё  _ чувствует, ты должен это знать.

Сириус не ответил.

– Он любит тебя, – спокойно сказал Грант. – Ты обязан любить его в ответ.

– Я  _ люблю  _ е…

– ...Нет, – Грант снова качал головой. – Нет, не вот так вот. Ты должен быть  _ здесь;  _ реальным существующим человеком. Не собакой. Не призраком.

Сириус больше не мог встретиться с Грантом взглядом, он повесил голову и кивнул.

– Я буду.

– Хорошо, – Грант снова улыбнулся, его лицо снова стало ласковым. – А теперь, когда он будет ворчливым – а он  _ будет  _ ворчливым – не позволяй ему хандрить, и не позволяй ему пить. Он захочет этого после полнолуния, но у него уйдёт только больше времени, чтобы поправиться, если он это сделает.

– Я знаю, что ему нужно после полнолуния! – оскорблённо прорычал Сириус. –Я знаю его с  _ одиннадцати  _ лет, кем ты себя возомнил, говорить мне…

– Я тот, кто был рядом, – резко ответил Грант. – Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, как тяжело это было. Мне кажется, ты… слушай. Ты был с ним в лучшие времена, понятно? А я был с ним в худшие, – он слегка улыбнулся. – И я был рад это делать. У меня есть одна часть его. А ты бери вторую. Можем мы на этом согласиться?

Сириус смотрел на него ещё немного времени. Грант протянул руку для рукопожатия, и Сириус ее принял.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

– Чудненько, – Грант отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Он ушёл в спальню и вернулся с огромным чемоданом, который он намеренно поставил у двери. – Мне придётся оставить здесь на какое-то время пару книг и вещей, – сказал он. – Но я вернусь за ними, когда устроюсь. Наверное, тебе не нужен ключ, да? Ты можешь открыть дверь магическим способом?

Сириус кивнул, онемевший от удивления. Он не мог поверить, что это происходит. Он хотел, чтобы его сердце воспарило, он хотел наконец почувствовать удовлетворение – но он не мог перестать беспокоиться. Грант был занозой в заднице, но он был ещё и буфером между ними. Будет ли Римус винить в этом Сириуса? Убедит ли он Гранта остаться, или даже хуже – оставит ли он Сириуса здесь, одного с квартирой, и войной, и…

За входной дверью раздался тихий шаркающий звук, и Сириус навострил уши. Римус вернулся! Его сердце начало колотиться по рёбрам, он облизнул губы и сел прямее, сфокусировавшись на двери, пока она не открылась.

Римус вошёл, опустив голову и чуть хмурясь. Сириус не мог поверить, как мало он изменился, когда всё остальное в мире теперь было таким другим. У него появились седые волосы, но он до сих пор был Лунатиком, он был до сих пор абсолютно сногсшибательно красив и абсолютно равнодушен к этому.

Он улыбнулся Сириусу, когда зашёл, и это было так похоже на Римуса-подростка, что это забросило Сириуса обратно в Хогвартс – он очутился за столом на завтраке и увидел Римуса уже там, за своей третьей добавкой бекона с яйцами, улыбающегося на что-то глупое, что сказал Сириус.  _ Видишь,  _ сказал он себе,  _ у тебя остались ещё какие-то хорошие воспоминания. _

– Привет, – сказал он всей комнате.

– Здарова, – ответил Грант. – Чаю?

– Ооо, да, пожалуйста, – кивнул Римус, теперь дружелюбно улыбаясь Гранту. Маггл ушёл на кухню.

– Как всё прошло? – спросил Сириус, уже на взводе. – Ты видел Дамблдора? Что он сказал?

– О, ничего особенного. Ничего, чего я уже не слышал раньше. Ордену нужна новая штаб-квартира, мы все должны подумать над какими-нибудь вариантами. Слушай, давай поговорим об этом позже? – Римус бросил взгляд на кухню, где Грант заваривал чай.

– Он сказал что-нибудь про меня? Дамблдор? Как Гарри?

– Гарри в полном порядке, вернулся к тёте и дяде на лето. Что здесь делает этот чемодан?

Теперь Римус смотрел на коричневый чемодан, забитый вещами Гранта. Он перевёл взгляд на Сириуса. Сириус пожал плечами и сильнее сжался на диване. Римус нахмурился и крикнул:

– Грант? Что это за чемодан?

Грант высунул голову из дверного проёма кухни с робким выражением лица.

– Э. Можно мне с тобой поговорить?

Римус очевидно побледнел и прошёл на кухню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – ‘Tower of Song’ Леонарда Коэна.


	188. До Конца

_ I just want to see you _

_ When you're all alone _

_ I just want to catch you if I can _

_ I just want to be there _

_ When the morning light explodes _

_ On your face it radiates _

_ I can't escape _

_ I love you 'till the end _

_ I just want to tell you nothing _

_ You don't want to hear _

_ All I want is for you to say _

_ Why don't you just take me _

_ Where I've never been before _

_ I know you want to hear me catch my breath _

_ I love you 'till the end _

_ I just want to be there _

_ When we're caught in the rain _

_ I just want to see you laugh not cry _

_ I just want to feel you _

_ When the night puts on it's cloak _

_ I'm lost for words - don't tell me _

_ All I can say _

_ I love you ‘till the end. _

_ Я просто хочу увидеть тебя, _

_ Когда ты совсем один. _

_ Я просто хочу поймать тебя, если смогу. _

_ Я просто хочу быть рядом, _

_ Когда утренний свет прольётся _

_ На твоё лицо, и оно засветится. _

_ Я не могу сбежать, _

_ Я люблю тебя до конца.  _

_ Я просто не хочу говорить ничего, _

_ Что ты не хочешь слышать. _

_ Всё, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты сказал, _

_ Почему ты просто не заберёшь меня туда, _

_ Где меня ещё не было. _

_ Я знаю, ты хочешь услышать, как сорвётся моё дыхание. _

_ Я люблю тебя до конца. _

_ Я просто хочу быть рядом, _

_ Когда мы попадём под дождь. _

_ Я просто хочу видеть, как ты смеёшься, а не плачешь. _

_ Я просто хочу чувствовать тебя, _

_ Когда ночь накрывает нас своим плащом. _

_ У меня нет слов – не говори мне. _

_ Всё, что я могу сказать – _

_ Я люблю тебя до конца. _

– Куда ты уезжаешь?! – прошипел Римус, когда влетел на кухню. Он не хотел, чтобы Сириус слышал, как они ссорятся, но ситуация совершенно не выглядела хорошо, учитывая, что Грант спокойно помешивал свой чай, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– В Брайтон, – сказал Грант. – Мне предложили работу – действительно хорошую. Лучшая зарплата, и я могу помочь большему количеству людей, по-настоящему изменить что-то.

– Но мы живём в Лондоне.

– Римус…

– Ты просто уйдёшь и бросишь меня из-за  _ работы?!  _ – Римус уже был близок к тому, чтобы начать кричать; застыдить Гранта так, чтобы тот остался. Грант лишь улыбнулся с сочувствием и покачал головой.

– Не говори глупостей. Ты знаешь, что дело совсем не только в этом.

Сердце Римуса начало быстро биться, его затошнило, голова закружилась, как будто пол вдруг закачался туда-сюда.

– Ты не можешь так поступить!

– Я просто облегчаю тебе жизнь, – сказал Грант – и от любого другого человека эти слова звучали бы горько. – Разве я не пытался всегда сделать это?

– Но я люблю тебя!

– Я тоже тебя люблю, мой дорогой, но я не уверен, что этого будет достаточно.

– Значит, ты просто принимаешь решение за меня?!

– Я принимаю решение за себя, – очень твёрдо сказал Грант. Теперь он посмотрел Римусу прямо в глаза, и Римус чётко увидел, что тот больше не потерпит никаких возражений. – Сейчас ты нужен Сириусу, и ты отправишься на войну, потому это тот, кто ты есть, ты сумасшедший, и храбрый, и невероятный. Во всём этом для меня места нет, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты меня отпустил. Мы всегда будем друзьями, правда? Быдло из приюта вместе?

Римусу хотелось разрыдаться. Ему хотелось упасть на колени и вцепиться в Гранта, обняв его за пояс, и держать его так вечность, умолять и просить. Он знал, что это было эгоистично. Грант был прав; Римус уже принял решение вернуться в Орден, он принял это решение в тот момент, когда Сириус вернулся. Было несправедливо держать Гранта рядом для этого, это было попросту опасно. Но он нуждался в нём, о, он очень-очень сильно нуждался в Гранте. Римус сомневался, что он сумеет сделать это всё один, не тогда, когда Сириус был в таком состоянии.

– Ты разобьёшь мне сердце, если уйдёшь сейчас, – сказал Римус, понимая, что он звучал капризно и обидчиво.

Грант легко покачал головой, стоя на своём.

– Мне жаль, родной. Но пока я здесь, разбивается моё сердце.

И в мгновение ока Римус понял. Он впервые по-настоящему увидел Гранта, не в роли своего защитника, своей опоры, а как человека, который не особо чем-то отличался от него, который был точно так же подвержен страданиям.

– Это не прощание насовсем, хорошо? – тихо сказал Грант. – Так просто от меня не отделаешься.

– Я не всегда был к тебе справедлив, – сказал Римус. Он уже давно хотел это сказать. Он хотел получить какое-то прощение.

– Всё было нормально, – улыбнулся Грант без следа обвинения во взгляде. – Ты был моей маленькой частичкой магии.

Римус издал задушенный звук и попытался не зареветь. Грант обнял его, и они сжали друг друга в самый последний раз.

Грант оставил Римуса на кухне с двумя кружками чая – одна для Римуса, вторая для Сириуса. Римус стоял в тишине и ждал, пока закроется дверь. Когда он услышал то, что хотел, он прикрыл рот рукой и закрыл глаза. Несколько секунд он просто вдыхал и выдыхал и затем вышел в гостиную. Сириус до сих пор сидел на диване. Он выглядел взволнованным и растирал ладони друг о друга.

– Римус, я…

– Нет, – Римус поднял руку и покачал головой. – Нет, мне нужно пару минут.

Он прошёл в спальню и закрыл дверь. Он сел на кровать и ревел, ревел, ревел. Когда с этим было покончено, он умылся и отправился к Сириусу.

У них было так много работы.

***

Понедельник, 10-ое июля, 1995 год.

После того, как Грант ушёл, всё стало тяжелее. Римус чувствовал себя так, будто он потерял опору; человека, который защищал и оберегал его тринадцать лет. А тот человек, с кем остался Римус, был практически незнакомцем; зияющей дырой несчастья, страха и мстительной ярости. Римус был на нервах, и война вставала перед ними гигантской глыбой – неужели всегда будет вот так?

Они продолжили фокусироваться на войне, по большей части потому что Римус отказывался обсуждать Гранта или свои чувства. Это было слишком в эти первые дни. Они проводили время, работая над списками контактов, связываясь со старыми знакомыми, доставая старую информацию с последней войны. Сириус снова подключил их к дымолётной сети, используя секретные связи, доступные только правильным людям, и они двое снова и снова опускались на колени на ковёр перед камином и разговаривали с пламенем; Сириус рассказывал свою историю каждому человеку. Некоторых из них пришлось долго убеждать. Все их них поверили, что Волдеморт вернулся и хотели что-то с этим сделать.

Когда они не работали на Дамблдора, Римус включал телевизор, и в большинстве случаев Сириус обращался в Бродягу и засыпал. Готовил всегда Римус – Сириус предлагал, но Римус не позволял ему. Он сказал, что он хочет, чтобы Сириус отдыхал, восстанавливался, но правда была в том, что большую часть времени он просто не хотел находиться с ним в одной комнате. Сириус так и спал на диване, потому что ни один из них не мог затронуть эту тему.

– В среду будет полнолуние, – сказал Римус однажды днём. Они только-только поговорили с Кингсли – мракоборцем, которого Грюм привёл в Орден, и который казался вполне способным. Римус не совсем понимал, чего это стоит; он знал много способных волшебников, которые всё равно умерли.

– Я знаю, – грубо бросил Сириус.

Они сидели на диване рядом друг с другом и смотрели телевизор невидящим взглядом. Показывали маггловский новости, но это с тем же успехом мог бы быть белый шум, им было плевать. Просто очередной предлог не смотреть друг на друга.

– Обычно я ухожу за час или около того перед закатом, – продолжил Римус. – Так у меня есть время проверить окрестности, если нужно.

– Я помню, как это работает, – сказал Сириус.

– Ладно, прости, – раздражённо пробормотал Римус. – Просто подумал, что ты захочешь знать. Но если у тебя другие планы, то пожалуйста, оставайся здесь.

Сириус посмотрел на него.

– О. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл?

– Только если ты сам хочешь, – поспешно сказал Римус. – Мне всё равно.

– Дамблдор сказал, что мне нужно всё время оставаться здесь…

– Ладно. Тогда оставайся здесь, – Римус сложил напряжённые руки на груди, чувствуя себя обиженным.

– Нет, я пойду с тобой, – сказал Сириус.

– Отлично, – с сарказмом протянул Римус.

Теперь вот так вот проходили практически все их разговоры. Один из них намеренно не понимал другого или начинал необоснованно воспринимать всё в штыки из-за какой-нибудь мелочи. Затем второй огрызался в ответ, и так по кругу, пока они оба просто не прекращали разговаривать и принимались игнорировать друг друга. Но если Римус вставал и хотел уйти из комнаты, Сириус смотрел на него этим полным ужаса взглядом;  _ ‘Куда ты уходишь??’,  _ и Римус усаживался обратно, и всё начиналось по новой.

Он думал, что упоминание о полной луне может немного приободрить Сириуса. Сириус всегда любил полнолуния, и так он мог бы выйти из этой квартиры хоть один раз.  _ Почему ты просто не можешь быть нормальным?!  _ поймал себя Римус на этой злой мысли.  _ Я не хочу жить с незнакомцем, я хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг вернулся. Мне нужна помощь. _

После этого он чувствовал себя виноватым. Потому что, понятное дело, Сириус ничего не мог с этим поделать, и если хорошенько подумать об этом, они всегда были нестабильной парой; они оба были вспыльчивыми Гриффиндорцами, в конце концов.

И всё равно. Сириус, может, был и не совсем незнакомцем, но он определённо был  _ странным.  _ Всегда ли он был таким бдительным, всегда так легко злился? Или Азкабан сделал это с ним? Или – хуже всего – в этом всём был виноват Римус?

Без Гранта рядом, Римус начал задумываться, изменился ли он сам. Возможно, годы маггловского образа жизни сделали его менее интересным. Он стал медленнее, чем он был раньше, более осторожным. Он редко смеялся.

Это было глупо, но Римус теперь даже больше переживал из-за того, как он выглядит. Он никогда не был тщеславным человеком; он всегда был очень невзрачным, весь в шрамах и немного долговязым, даже когда Сириус ещё его знал. Но в то время Римус хотя бы был  _ молод.  _ А теперь все его волосы сверкали сединой, осталось лишь несколько прядей первоначального блёклого оттенка. У него было больше шрамов, чем когда-либо, и он снова начал иногда курить, из-за чего он кашлял как старый шахтёр.

От него осталось гораздо меньше, чем было прежде.

– У нас ничего не получится, да? – резко сказал Сириус, прерывая мысли Римуса.

Совершенно бестактно. Когда-то он был таким красноречивым, что мог уговорить кого угодно и на что угодно; мог рассказывать грязные шутки так, будто они были романтической поэзией. Но теперь всё, что Сириус говорил, было резким, прямолинейным и полным открытой безотлагательности.

– Что не получится? – разбито спросил Римус. Он не сводил взгляда с экрана телевизора.

– Ничего. Мы с тобой. В одной комнате. Пытаемся вести себя так, будто… пытаемся нормально разговаривать друг с другом. После всего, что произошло, и после четырнадцати лет… это просто слишком сложно.

Римус наконец повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, готовый снова разозлиться, но увидел, что Сириус опустил взгляд на свои руки и сжимает их с такой силой, что его кожа натянулась, и костяшки побелели. Теперь у него тоже были шрамы.

В этот момент он не выглядел таким старым и странным; он просто выглядел как Сириус. И он был в ужасе.

– О, я не знаю, – тихо сказал Римус. Он протянул руку и сжал кулак Сириуса, переплетая их костлявые пальцы в шрамах вместе. Он поймал его взгляд и обнадёживающе улыбнулся. – Ты всегда был слишком сложным для меня. Я никогда не возражал.

Выражение облегчения, которое затопило лицо Сириуса, стоило каждого потерянного момента. Оно было целой жизнью. Он поднёс руку Римуса к своим губам и ласково поцеловал его ладонь.

После этого они продолжили смотреть телевизор, но не перестали держаться за руки.

***

Вторник, 14-ое июля.

К счастью, полнолуние стало долгожданной сменой обстановки. Они телепортировались в Брекон-Биконс вместе и оба трансформировались на горном склоне. Волк был в восторге от воссоединения со своим старым товарищем, и они провели всю ночь, гоняя лис по равнинам, оббегав много-много миль за это время. Они лучше ладили друг с другом в своих животных обличьях; это было более естественно, более легко. Возможно, отсутствие рамок или, может, созданную связь между ними в качестве пса и волка было не так легко сломать.

Когда Римус обернулся обратно на рассвете, Бродяга радостно облизал его лицо, принюхиваясь и фыркая мокрым носом, и Римус засмеялся в первый раз с тех пор, как Сириус вернулся в Лондон.

Они до сих пор улыбались, когда вернулись в квартиру, и она казалась больше, чем раньше; уже не такой клеткой.

– Я забыл, какой ты сильный, – улыбнулся Сириус, полный энергии. – Я забыл, что ты быстрее, чем я.

– Конечно, забыл, – ухмыльнулся Римус. – Высокомерный придурок. Я всегда тебя обходил.

Он поднял почту, лежащую на входном коврике, и пролистал, пока Сириус упал на диван и потянулся. Это был первый раз, когда Римус увидел его снова по-настоящему расслабленным в их квартире, и эта мысль согрела его изнутри.

Перебирая счета и буклеты с рекламой еды на вынос, Римус резко замер, когда увидел почтовую открытку. На ней был новый адрес Гранта. Больше ничего, просто адрес, аккуратно напечатанный. Острый жалящий укол сожаления прострелил Римуса, и он тяжело вздохнул. Номера телефона не было. Либо Грант ещё не завёл телефон (что казалось очень сомнительным, потому обычно он всегда висел на проводе, и он нужен был ему для работы), либо так он говорил Римусу не связываться с ним.

– Что такое? – спросил Сириус с дивана, как всегда наблюдательный.

– Ничего. Новый адрес Гранта, вот и всё, – Римус положил открытку на камин. – Мне нужно прилечь, я, наверное, пойду в кровать.

Он принял пару обезболивающих – только то, что отпускают без рецепта, ничего интересного – и пошёл спать. К счастью, это было довольно просто после полной луны. Когда он проснулся, спальня ощущалась холодной и пустой. Уже было давно за полдень, и он чуял запах жареного бекона, этот солёный аппетитный аромат заполнил всю квартиру.

Он поднялся и прошёл по запаху на кухню, где Сириус стоял за плитой, работая шипящей сковородкой с беконом и яйцами. Он обернулся, увидел Римуса и улыбнулся.

– Думал, ты проголодаешься. Ты всегда голодный.

– Да, – кивнул Римус, зевая и почёсывая затылок. – Спасибо.

Римус быстро сделал себе тост с помощью палочки – теперь к нему снова возвращалась привычка использовать магию, когда его последние связи с маггловским миром были порваны.

Они уселись за стол в гостиной, и Сириус даже попытался использовать нож с вилкой. Римус улыбнулся на это, вспоминая безупречные чистокровные манеры Джеймса и Сириуса.  _ Он вернётся ко мне,  _ сказал себе Римус, пока Сириус изящно намазывал свой тост маслом,  _ по чуть-чуть. _

Открытка от Гранта так и лежала на камине. На фотографии на обложке был изображён брайтонский Королевский Павильон.

– Мне пора начать упаковывать остальные его вещи, – сказал Римус, думая вслух. – Нужно придумать, как отправить их ему.

– Он сказал, что вернётся, когда устроится, – неожиданно сказал Сириус.

– О, – моргнул Римус. – Значит, вы поговорили?

– Совсем немного, – пожал плечами Сириус, подделывая беззаботность. – Просто попрощались. Он сказал мне присматривать за тобой.

– О, понятно, – тихо сказал Римус. – Ну, прости за это. Это не его дело что-то тебе говорить.

Он очень хотел держать эти две части своей жизни раздельно.

– Да нет, всё нормально, – сказал Сириус. Они помолчали какое-то время, пока ели. И затем… – Когда это случилось? – спросил Сириус, вернувшись к своей резкой прямоте.

– Когда что случилось?

– Вы с ним. Как быстро после… после того, как я попал в тюрьму?

Римус положил вилку на стол.

– Почему ты это спрашиваешь?

– Я просто пытаюсь заполнить пробелы – то, что я пропустил.

Что-то внутри Римуса вспыхнуло яростным пламенем.

– Я не понимаю, причём здесь Грант вообще. Тебе составить список всех, с кем я спал, пока тебя не было?

На это Сириус резко втянул воздух.

– Нет, конечно, нет.

– Ну, в таком случае. Оставь его в покое. Он ушёл, на этом всё.

– Я не должен был спрашивать. Я просто думал…

– Я никогда тебе не изменял, – сказал Римус твёрдым голосом. – Так что можешь перестать думать. Я никогда – никогда – тебя не предавал. Даже если ты так не думал.

Сириус нахмурился и опустил взгляд в свою тарелку.

– Значит, ты _ в самом деле  _ до сих пор злишься из-за этого.

– Я не хочу злиться, – сказал Римус. – Я не хочу этого, но я злюсь. Ты думал, что я был  _ шпионом,  _ Сириус! Ты думал, что я мог навредить Лили и Джеймсу – ты думал, что я мог навредить  _ тебе. _

– Я запутался, – сказал Сириус сдавленным голосом. – Всё было в таком хаосе, всё было таким трудным, и никто ничего не знал, никто никому не доверял…

– Я помню, – огрызнулся Римус. – Я тоже там был. И я всё равно доверял своим друзьям.

Сириус продолжил смотреть на свою еду, но Римус не закончил, когда-то это должно было всплыть между ними, он знал, каково это – оставлять что-то недосказанным.

– Ты хоть знаешь, каким я был идиотом? Хочешь знать, каким полнейшим тупоголовым кретином я был в те последние несколько месяцев? Я думал, что ты хочешь меня бросить! Я хотел вернуться от стаи и попробовать всё наладить между нами – мне никогда даже в голову не приходило, что ты можешь подумать, что я… я хочу сказать, чёрт возьми, Сириус. Я любил тебя!

– Римус…

– Я любил тебя, а ты оставил меня  _ ни с чем,  _ ты понимаешь? У меня ничего не было, кроме кучи шрамов и алкоголизма. Так что даже не начинай расспрашивать меня о тех крупицах моей жизни, которые я смог собрать вместе.

Римус поднялся и принялся мерить комнату шагами, остатки полнолуния до сих пор горели в его венах. Он встал у окна. Он хотел покурить, но к этому моменту он выучил урок не поддаваться подобным порывам – тем, которые были приятными, но наверняка просто убьют тебя в конце. Тем порывам, которые у него появлялись, когда Сириус был рядом.

– Прости меня, – голос Сириуса до сих пор был очень сдавленным. Он склонился вперёд, волосы упали ему на лицо. Он был жалок.

Римус почувствовал себя ужасно, пусть даже он и знал, что заслуживает извинений. Он не хотел причинять ему боль.  _ Да бога ради,  _ заругал себя Римус,  _ почему мы никогда не можем ничего сделать правильно? _

– Нет, это ты прости, – сказал он, выравнивая свой голос, вспоминая о том, что нужно быть понимающим. – Я не хотел вести себя так…

– Я понимаю. Я клянусь, Луна… Римус, прости – я клянусь, я думал о тебе каждый день. Что ты, наверное, обо мне думаешь, что ты, наверное, услышал… это я был идиотом, а не ты. Я должен был доверять тебе, я должен был рассказать тебе о том, что мы сделали Хвоста хранителем тайны – в смысле, чёрт возьми, мы должны были сделать  _ тебя  _ хранителем тайны. Мерлин, когда я оказался в Годриковой Лощине в ту ночь… я просто  _ свихнулся. _

– Я бы сделал то же самое, – вздохнул Римус. – Я бы убил Хвоста. Сириус, я тоже виноват. Я не должен был им верить – я должен был попытаться узнать правду, сделать что-то, чтобы помочь тебе. Я был в таком состоянии… я практически не выходил из дома, я просто не просыхал. И это всё моя вина. ...И поэтому мне нужен был Грант.

Сириус убито кивнул, до сих пор сидя за столом. Этого было слишком много, воздух был слишком густым.

– Ладно, ты закончил? – спросил Римус, нуждаясь в смене темы разговора. – Я помою посуду. Спасибо за обед, всё было идеально.

Он собрал тарелки и отнёс всё на кухню. Он положил остатки жареных яиц Сириуса на тост и быстро съел – он не тратил еду просто так. Сириус зашёл за ним следом, пока он жевал.

– Старый добрый Римус, – фыркнул он. – Доедает за всеми еду.

– Я знаю, – засмеялся Римус, немного растерявшись, и открыл кран. – Грант раньше называл меня человеческой машиной для утилизации отходов. Однажды он заказал ужин на четверых из забегаловки внизу, но застрял на работе допоздна, и к тому времени, как он вернулся, я уже всё съел.

Сириус довольно хорошо отреагировал на эту историю. Он встал рядом с Римусом и взял в руки кухонное полотенце, чтобы вытирать посуду, помытую Римусом. Какое-то время этим они и занимались в уютном молчании, но Римус знал, что Сириус набирается на что-то смелости. Его тело излучало эту неспокойную энергию, которая была знакома Римусу из далёкого прошлого – они сейчас снова будут ругаться? Он надеялся, что нет.

– Сколько он здесь жил? – тихо сказал Сириус. – Сколько времени вы с ним…

– Долго, – ответил Римус, фокусируя внимание на посуде.

– Хорошо, что у тебя кто-то был, – сказал Сириус с впечатляющим смирением. – Я рад, что ты был не один.

– Он был лучше, чем я заслуживал, – согласился Римус, бросая взгляд на Сириуса, чтобы проверить, что он может спокойно продолжать. – Я никогда не думал, что я… я не думал, что я когда-нибудь смогу полюбить кого-то, кроме тебя. Но это случилось. Я полюбил его.

Сириус открыл рот, но, похоже, быстро передумал и закрыл его обратно. Он кивнул, и тень разочарования проскользнула на его лице. Он  _ так сильно  _ старался. Римус осторожно опустил последнюю тарелку и вытер мокрые руки о джинсы.

Он повернулся лицом к Сириусу, который смотрел на него с пристальностью ястреба.

– Я полюбил его, – сказал Римус. – Но он не был тобой.

Глаза Сириуса с надеждой распахнулись. Римус слабо и смущённо ему улыбнулся и чуть-чуть пожал плечами. Сириус склонился ближе, и вот внезапно они уже стояли в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга, а затем они уже целовались, так крепко вцепившись друг в друга, как будто это был их первый и последний поцелуй.

Как оказалось, этому никогда нельзя было разучиться. Словно с него сняли какое-то заклинание, Римус почувствовал, как каждая секунда прошлого затопила его ярким потоком, так чётко, как будто это было вчера; не ссоры, не война, не пустота, а радость, восторг дружбы, любовь – так много-много любви; Римусу казалось, будто его наполнили ею до краёв; она буквально вырывалась из него, переполняя.

И прямо как в самый первый раз, мозг Римуса, казалось, начал кричать  _ да, да, да!  _ И он вцепился в Сириуса обеими руками,  _ ты мой, ты мой, ты мой. _

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, они оба улыбались, прижавшись лбами и держа друг друга за плечи, словно они дрались – или падали.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Сириус. – Я так сильно тебя люблю, – он зажмурился. – Не переживай, тебе не обязательно говорить это в ответ.

– Конечно, я тебя люблю, ты, идиот, – Римус захватил ртом воздух, не понимая, смеётся он или плачет. – Я никогда не переставал.

Сириус тоже засмеялся, хотя его щёки были мокрыми от слёз, и снова его поцеловал. И снова, и снова, и снова.

Они больше не были подростками. Они закончили мыть посуду и вернулись на диван. Сириус предложил поставить пластинку вместо телевизора, и Римус согласился, готовый дать Сириусу всё, чего тот пожелает. Сначала он выбрал альбом Diamond Dogs, но Римус подумал, что слова песни ‘We are The Dead’ будет слишком сложно слушать. В итоге, они остановились на Hunky Dory, в котором были более весёлые мелодии.

Сириус растянулся, лёжа головой на коленях у Римуса, и Римус гладил его по волосам и наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать его, когда ему хотелось, потому что  _ он мог, наконец-то, он мог. _

– Я скучал по тебе, – прошептал он.

Сириус сжал его руку и слегка отвернул голову, очевидно, не желая, чтобы Римус увидел эмоции на его лице. Он прочистил горло.

– Скажу тебе, по чему я скучал, – сказал он с улыбкой на губах – эта ухмылка Сириуса Блэка. – По сигаретам. У тебя нет сигаретки случайно?

– Они вредны для здоровья, – цокнул Римус. – Они убьют тебя.

– Мы и так все умираем, – ответил Сириус.

– Может, и так, – согласился Римус, переплетая их пальцы. – Но разве жизнь не должна длиться дольше, если она может быть такой?

***

Они уснули на диване, наверное, потому что они оба слишком смущались предложить переместиться в спальню. Римус проснулся от пения птиц за окном ранним утром, в сидячем положении, всё тело затекло, ноги болели, и он ощущал тёплый вес Бродяги у себя на коленях. Он сонно почесал пальцами за собачьим ухом и убрал пса в сторону, чтобы подняться и пойти в туалет.

Когда он вернулся, Сириус уже снова обернулся в себя.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Я всё время обращаюсь во сне. Мне кажется, я провёл слишком много времени в качестве пса в Азкабане.

– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулся Римус. – Я совершенно не возражаю, – он потянулся. – Что нам нужно сделать сегодня, остался кто-нибудь из списка, с кем нужно поговорить?

– Нет, мы всё сделали, – сказал Сириус. – Только нужно найти новую штаб-квартиру. Эй, у меня была мысль на этот счёт – что насчёт той старой церкви, в которой ты жил с оборотнями? 

– О, это… нет, наверное, это плохая идея. Сивый знает про это место.

– Значит, его до сих пор не поймали.

– Мм хм. Чай?

– Пожалуйста.

Римус прошёл на кухню, и Сириус последовал за ним, продолжая говорить.

– Я просто подумал, что это было бы неплохо, потому что это в такой глуши, что даже я могу туда приходить. Я ненавижу думать о том, что ты будешь ходить на встречи, а буду сидеть дома.

– Тебе здесь не нравится? – Римус выгнул бровь. Он любил свою маленькую квартирку. – Не считая Хогвартса, это единственное место, где я по-настоящему чувствовал себя как дома.

– О Римус, – Сириус сжал его руку. – Ты совсем размяк, когда состарился.

– Отъебись, – фыркнул Римус, легонько пихая локтем. – Не все из нас росли в больших поместьях. 

– Нет, но… эй! Эй, Римус, вот оно! – Сириус начал трясти его за плечо, мешая Римусу налить молока в кружку.

– Эй, осторожно! Что?

– Моё поместье! Оно сейчас всё равно принадлежит мне – мои родители оба умерли, и я наследник семьи Блэк! Этот дом отвечает мне!

– О, я понял, – нахмурился Римус, поворачиваясь, чтобы нормально посмотреть на Сириуса. – Ты уверен? Я хочу сказать… ты действительно хочешь вернуться туда?

– Ну, понятное дело, не хочу. Но это, наверное, один из самых защищённых домов в Британии – Блэки чертовки серьёзно относились к безопасности своих домов. Там хватит места даже для всех Уизли, и ещё останется – о Мерлин, только представь лицо моей суки-матери, если бы она узнала, что я пригласил к нам в гости Уизли! Так я могу хоть чем-то помочь, ведь так?

– Но Сириус, подумай об этом, ты будешь в доме, в котором жили твои родители – там будут все их вещи…

– Мы вышвырнем всё на мусорку, – махнул Сириус рукой. – И там так безопасно – безопасное место для Гарри, Римус.

– Это действительно звучит… – Римус хорошенько подумал, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой идее. – Если ты точно  _ уверен? _

– Конечно, уверен! Да и вообще, там будет даже вполовину не так мрачно, если ты будешь со мной, правда?

– Ха, – Римус ткнул его пальцем. – И кто теперь размяк?

Они связались с Дамблдором через камин, и даже он, казалось, был впечатлён этой идеей. Он хотел знать, как туда зайти, о каких чарах и проклятиях этого дома знал Сириус, и как скоро он мог оповестить Орден.

– Нам нужно будет хорошенько прибраться в этом месте, – с энтузиазмом сказал Сириус. – Там будет полно хлама, но я могу помочь, если я буду находиться там постоянно, и никто не разбирается с магическими вредителями лучше Римуса!

– Превосходная идея, джентльмены, – глаза Дамблдора сверкнули через пламя. – И прямо под носом у Волдеморта – в доме его самых верных приспешников! Сколько времени вам нужно, чтобы перебраться туда?

– Завтра, – поспешно сказал Римус, потому что он знал, что Сириус собирался сказать ‘нисколько!’. – Мы отправимся вечером, после наступления темноты, чтобы было не так подозрительно.

– Молодец, Люпин, – сказал Дамблдор. – В таком случае, я буду ждать от вас вестей.

Его лицо испарилось во вспышке дыма.

– Да, Лунатик! Прости, Римус… – порадовался Сириус. – Потрясно! Давай собирать вещи!

Конечно, у Сириуса практически не было вещей, которые можно было бы  _ собрать,  _ но он всё равно был слишком возбуждён, чтобы мыслить здраво. Это выпало на долю Римуса, который начал составлять список всех вещей, которые им понадобятся – книги, разумеется, все записи с первой войны. Одежда, еда, постельное бельё – Римус не знал, сколько времени Гриммолд-Плейс пустовал, он не был уверен, остались ли там какие-нибудь вещи, которые можно спасти.

– Я могу наконец-то показать тебе свою комнату! – восхищался Сириус. – Ооо, Сириус-подросток бы мне обзавидовался, Римус Люпин в моей спальне!

– Ха, – фыркнул Римус, сворачивая мантии и складывая их в чемодан.

– И только погоди, пока Гарри не приедет! Мы можем приготовить для него комнату, и когда война закончится, это будет его комната…

Римус улыбнулся, поцеловал его и согласился, что это будет прекрасно, это будет приключение, потому что в этот момент Сириусу нужно было от него именно это. И он был решительно настроен делать всё, что нужно Сириусу, так долго, как только сможет.

– Я так жду встречи с Андромедой – и с ее дочкой! Она уже должна быть на седьмом году сейчас, не меньше? Эй, только представь, если они с Гарри влюбятся друг в друга, это же будет совсем с ума сойти! И тогда он будет моим… кем, племянником? 

– Получается, двоюродным, или как-то так, – задумался Римус. – И вообще, о чём ты говоришь? У них почти десять лет разницы. Нам было тринадцать лет, когда Андромеда родила дочку.

– И с Грюмом, с этим старым хреном, и с Артуром, и с Гидеоном и…

– Сириус, нет, – ласково возразил Римус. – Гид и Фаб погибли, помнишь?

– О… о, да… – у Сириуса упало лицо, и Римус почувствовал себя кошмарно. Возможно, он не мог соглашаться совершенно со всем. Он прикоснулся к руке Сириуса. – Всё хорошо, ты уже вспоминаешь всё гораздо лучше, чем несколько недель назад.

– Может быть, – неуверенно сказал Сириус. Он помассировал свою руку. – Я, наверное, пойду немного отдохну, если это ничего?

– Конечно.

Римус закончил собирать вещи, и когда он вернулся в гостиную, на диване снова лежал свернувшийся Бродяга.

Они легко поужинали, и Римус включил телевизор, потому что у него был последний вечер, когда он находился в присутствии всех своих маггловских удобств. Они решили взять с собой все свои старые музыкальные пластинки – хотя многие из них исказились со временем и теперь издавали неприятные скрипящие звуки, заглушающие музыку. Когда все вещи были уложены в чемоданы и коробки, их переезд стал ощущаться совершенно окончательным для Римуса. Но, возможно, всё дело было просто в нервах.

Он попытался не переживать, наблюдая, как небо за окном превращается в тёмный оттенок синего, уличные фонари зажигаются от бледно-розового до ярко-оранжевого, и яркие звёзды начинают светить сквозь облака. Световое загрязнение в Лондоне означало, что звёзды были редким явлением – даже самые яркие из них можно было едва-едва различить. 

Сириус уже дремал на его плече, когда по телевизору начались девятичасовые новости. Римус зевнул и взмахнул палочкой в сторону экрана, выключая его в самый последний раз.

– Эй, – прошептал он Сириусу. – Давай, пойдём спать.

– Ммф.

Римусу пришлось немного его потрясти, но наконец Сириус поднялся и словно зомби прошёл по коридору в сторону спальни. Римус почистил зубы и умылся, прежде чем последовать за ним.

Сириус стоял рядом с кроватью, закусив губу.

– Давай, – зевнул Римус, заползая под одеяло. – Что такое?

– Эм. Ничего, – Сириус медленно присоединился к нему.

Римус притянул его к себе, безумно счастливый, что Сириус снова рядом с ним. Он обернул тело Сириуса руками, вдохнул его запах и спрятал лицо в этих красивых волосах. Это было так приятно. Он чувствовал себя полным, завершённым. Он поцеловал Сириуса в щёку в поисках его губ.

– Люблю тебя.

– Тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Сириус, хоть он был очень напряжён и отвернул лицо в сторону.

– Что случилось? – спросил Римус, отстраняясь от него. – Я слишком давлю…?

– Нет, я просто… – Сириус тоже отстранился. – Прости, я просто думаю, что я не могу… ну, понимаешь, больше не могу.

– О, – моргнул Римус. – О, господи, прости, я не имел в виду… конечно, нет, если ты не хочешь.

– Нет, я хочу, – скривился Сириус. – Я просто не уверен, что могу. После Азкабана… эм. Не то чтобы в этом плане много чего происходило, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я могу не… э. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что это из-за  _ тебя. _

–  _ Оу!  _ – Римус снова моргнул. Он не совсем понимал, что сказать или что сделать. С этой проблемой он ещё никогда не сталкивался прежде. Он хотел быть добрым. – Я просто рад, что ты здесь, – честно сказал он. – Мне больше ничего не нужно.

– Правда?

–  _ Правда. _

Сириус повернулся к нему, взял лицо Римуса в свои ладони и поцеловал его, долго и глубоко. Этого было бы достаточно; по-настоящему, искренне, честно. Римус был бы полностью счастлив с губами Сириуса, его вкусом и запахом. Но спустя какое-то время Сириус отстранился и ухмыльнулся.

– Но это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты попытался…

И Римус чуть ли не рассыпался на кусочки.

На это ушло очень много времени. На это потребовалось гораздо больше поцелуев, гораздо больше нежностей и ласковых прикосновений, жаркого шёпота; на это потребовалось несколько часов. Но как Римус мог жаловаться, когда Сириус наконец снова вздыхал в его руках? Это было так чувственно и так невероятно красиво.

Когда всё закончилось, они лежали без сил, разгорячённые, счастливые. Римусу казалось, что каждая клетка его тела поёт; каждое нервное окончание вибрирует. Сириус прижался к нему и погладил его шрамы, прямо как раньше.

– Хммм.

– Хммм.

– Римус?

– Да?

– Можно задать тебе один вопрос?

– О, – улыбнулся Римус. – Если тебе очень надо.

– Что ты делал все эти годы, Луна… прости.

– Да нет, всё нормально. Называй меня Лунатик.

– Лунатик, – счастливо вздохнул тот. – Чем ты занимался? Когда мы связывались с остальными – они смотрели на тебя с таким же удивлением, что и на меня. Они все сказали, что не видели тебя уже очень давно.

– С самой войны, – подтвердил Римус. – После Лили и Джеймса.

– Почему? – спросил Сириус, нахмурившись.

– Я не мог этого вынести, – просто ответил Римус. – Находиться рядом с кем-то, кто знал, что произошло. Я виделся с Мэри пару раз, но больше ни с кем. Я хотел быть один.

Сириус покачал головой, он выглядел недовольным.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Лунатик.

– Не понимаешь, – мягко улыбнулся Римус. – Ты никогда меня не понимал, не совсем.

– Справедливо, – согласился Сириус.

Он снова опустился на Римуса всем своим весом – хоть его и было немного. Это было жалко, вообще-то. Два костлявых, тощих мужика, вцепившиеся друг в друга; оба преждевременно постарели, оба были так потеряны.

Они никогда не понимали друг друга, не до конца.

– Но ты всегда пытался, – сказал Римус в волосы Сириуса. Он обнял его рукой и поцеловал его в лоб. – И ты всё равно знал больше, чем кто-либо другой. И так будет всегда.

– Даже несмотря на то, что я считал тебя…

– Нам не обязательно говорить об этом.

Сириус слегка вздохнул, и Римус знал, что тот не одобряет этого, но они уже достаточно поговорили. Довольно долгое время они молчали, и Римус закрыл глаза.

Наконец, Сириус заговорил.

– Даже если мы не будем говорить об этом, разве ты не думаешь, что нам стоит попытаться простить друг друга?

– Ты говоришь как Дамблдор, – фыркнул Римус.

– Ха, – сказал Сириус. – Да, ты прав. Можешь поверить, что мы снова вернулись к тому, чтобы следовать указаниям этого старого придурка? Наверное, я мало что знаю о прощении.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Римус.

– Да и я, на самом деле, даже не знаю, стоит ли оно чего-то – с такими-то короткими жизнями, как наши, – с грустью сказал Сириус. – Я думаю, что к этому моменту у нас осталась только любовь и ненависть.

– Какой ты фаталист, – прокомментировал Римус. – А я-то думал, что это  _ я  _ из нас двоих пессимист.

Сириус слегка содрогнулся, что Римус принял за смешок. Он сжал его ещё крепче и поцеловал в плечо.

– Любовь и ненависть, – задумчиво пробормотал он.

– Любовь  _ или  _ ненависть, скорее, – пояснил Сириус. – Ты должен выбрать.

– Значит, вот так вот просто?

– Да. Я думаю, да, – Сириус взял его за руку под одеялом. Он поднял взгляд на Римуса, теперь его глаза были холодно-серыми, но всё такими же пронзительными. Он задавал ему вопрос.

Римус сжал его руку в ответ.

– Любовь, – ответил он.

И затем он поцеловал его.

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Till the End' группы The Pogues.


	189. Chapter 189

С новым, 2021-ым, годом, дорогие читатели!

Я не пыталась подгадать, но так выходит, что последняя глава выпала на 31-ое декабря. Уходящий 2020-й год неразрывно связан для меня с этой работой. Когда я начинала этот перевод, я даже не представляла, сколько он будет для меня значить.

Спасибо за каждый ваш лайк, за все ваши прекрасные комментарии, за вашу поддержку, за ваши эмоции и переживания, я была безумно рада делиться с вами переводом этой потрясающей работы, делиться ею с кем-то много для меня значит. В 2021-ом году я желаю вам и вашим близким крепчайшего здоровья, большой удачи, счастья и любви, а ещё много-много денег! Спасибо ещё раз за то, что подарили мне возможность разделить эти эмоции с кем-то ещё.

Огромное спасибо потрясающему автору [MsKingBean89](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89), что подарила нам эту работу! Моя благодарность безгранична, и если вам понравилась эта работа, пожалуйста, оставьте кудос и, возможно, комментарий оригинальному фику - [All the Young Dudes](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/10057010/chapters/22409387). Я восхищаюсь тем талантом, трудом, усилиями, временем, чувствами, которые автор вложила в эту работу, сама бы я никогда не смогла создать что-то подобное, но я искренне надеюсь, что я сумела перевести всё складно и точно. 

Даже не верится, что я выкладываю последнюю главу, не хочется прощаться с этими героями, так тяжело отпускать эту боль, которая неотрывно сопровождала этот фик, особенно последние главы. Автор написала ещё несколько работ, которые являются дополнениями этой истории, и я обязательно намереваюсь их перевести в ближайшее время, буду рада видеть ваши комментарии и там тоже!

Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо ещё раз за поддержку, спасибо [MsKingBean89](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89), будьте счастливы!


End file.
